


Vietnamese fanfic trash hole

by yuubara



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,014,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuubara/pseuds/yuubara
Summary: 加神
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Tony Stark is the daddy

【 Đường Cát 】 Phim chi dạ (NC17, Đường Cát & Tiểu Hà một nhà ba người thiết lập, Ma Ma chỉ có phê không có âm hành chú ý )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Đây là một phần hẹn bản thảo, viết lách phu nhân buzzinglarrie.  
Đây là một phần hẹn bản thảo, viết lách phu nhân buzzinglarrie.  
Đây là một phần hẹn bản thảo, viết lách phu nhân buzzinglarrie.  
Notes:

Đường Cát & Tiểu Hà một nhà ba người thiết lập, Ma Ma chỉ có phê không có âm hành chú ý.  
Work Text:  
Không có gì có thể so sánh uốn tại trên ghế sa lon, ôm một bát bắp rang xem phim tới càng hài lòng.Jake Tựa ở Robert Bên cạnh thân, hình chiếu nghi đánh vào trên tường chỉ riêng tản ra đến trên mặt bọn họ. Hai người đều không thể nói là cái gì cuồng nhiệt phim hoạt hình phiến mê điện ảnh, nhưng là bởi vì Jake Đối Tom Cẩu cẩu mắt thế công cơ hồ không có chút nào năng lực chống cự, bọn hắn một nhà ba miệng vẫn là nhìn lên anime bản Aladin.Robert Đóng lại đèn, một lần nữa ngồi vào ghế sô pha bên trong. Mùa hè ban đêm nóng đến lạ thường. Phòng khách điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ kỳ thật không thấp, chỉ là ngồi lâu phía dưới sẽ cóng đến tứ chi lạnh buốt.Jake Vươn tay, đem sắp trợt xuống chăn lông che phủ càng chặt, phủ lên bàn chân của mình. Hắn chăm chú sát bên trượng phu của mình, cảm giác được nhiệt độ từ trên cánh tay của hắn truyền đến. Hắn mượn hình chiếu độ sáng hướng bên phải nhìn thoáng qua, Tom Chính cuộn lại chân ngồi tại sofa nhỏ bên trên, say sưa ngon lành mà nhìn xem phim hoạt hình. Hai người bọn họ cái ghế sa lon ở giữa còn cách một trương nhỏ cà phê bàn, ý vị này bọn hắn có thể tùy ý làm bậy, mà Tom Sẽ không nghe được động tĩnh của bọn họ. Đương nhiên, bọn hắn cũng không biết Tom Là cố ý như thế ngồi, vì chính là cách bọn họ xa một chút...... Tại sao có thể có người rõ ràng đã kết hôn vài chục năm, mỗi lúc trời tối còn có thể giống tân hôn phu phu như vậy có thể làm ầm ĩ??  
Jake Xoay đầu lại. Môi của hắn áp vào Robert Tai bên trên, nói đến thì thầm.  
Ngươi còn nhớ hay không đến, lần trước cùng đi rạp chiếu phim vậy sẽ, ta làm cái gì......?  
Robert Từ trên tường thu tầm mắt lại, tò mò nhìn Jake. Mắt xanh phản chiếu lấy hình chiếu tường hình tượng, sáng lấp lánh, ngực nhiệt độ dán tại trên bả vai mình, nhịp tim nhanh đến mức kinh người. Cái kia đạo lửa nóng ánh mắt giằng co tại trên bờ môi của mình, khí tức theo khẽ nói lướt qua gương mặt của hắn.  
Jake Cơ hồ là cả thân đều áp vào trên người hắn, mà Robert Lại chỉ là nhìn hắn chằm chằm, hoàn toàn một bộ bất vi sở động dáng vẻ, để hắn khó nhịn di chuyển hạ thân, khí tức bất ổn phát ra kêu đau một tiếng. Hắn nắm qua nam nhân tay, nũng nịu tựa như dùng đầu ngón tay tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong cắt tới vạch tới, ý vị không cần nói cũng biết.  
Ta ngay trước mặt của nhiều người như vậy...... Nắm lấy ngươi ống quần, cứ như vậy ngồi xổm xuống......  
Hắn buông ra Robert, thân thể tại to như vậy trên ghế sa lon thi triển ra.  
Ta dùng răng cắn lấy...... Kéo ra ngươi khóa quần.  
Jake Thanh âm rất nhẹ nhàng, cơ hồ là thì thầm đồng dạng. Không khí lạnh như băng bị hút vào trong phổi, lại bị lá phổi đưa đẩy ra ngoài, từ trong cổ họng hắn xuất hiện. Răng ở giữa phun ra chữ ngắn ngủi, ẩm ướt lại gợi cảm, để Robert Nhớ tới loại kia sắc sắc ASMR.Jake Lúc nói chuyện đôi môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp, hắn ướt át cái lưỡi đụng chạm lấy hàm trên, đầu lưỡi vỗ nhẹ răng, phát ra trận trận dính chặt tiếng nước. Càng chết là, hắn mỗi lần lấy hơi đều sẽ nức nở phát ra một tiếng giọng mũi, giống như một con bị tình nóng nhiễu loạn lý trí con mèo, dùng lợi trảo nhẹ nhàng gãi chủ nhân tìm kiếm an ủi.  
Robert Sinh lòng ngấn ngứa, nhìn xem chậm rãi nằm trên đùi mình Jake, nuốt ngụm nước bọt. Yếu ớt ánh đèn biến ảo, hắn nhìn về phía Jake Ánh mắt mê ly vừa giận nóng, tựa như trên đùi người yêu là quản để cho người ta mê say chất gây ảo ảnh. Hắn sờ lên nam nhân tinh xảo bên mặt, lòng bàn tay từ vành tai trượt đến mí mắt, trên chóp mũi, lại vuốt ve hắn nhục cảm môi dưới.  
Jake Nhìn xem Robert, chậm rãi thu liễm lấy hàm dưới, đem Robert Ngón cái ngậm vào miệng bên trong. Lưỡi của hắn mặt ma sát hắn vân tay, lại cố ý đem gương mặt hút đi vào, giống khẩu giao đồng dạng mút lấy trượng phu ngón tay. Nhu hòa động tác làm ra một chút tạp âm.  
Mặt của hắn chính đối Robert Đũng quần, mà nam nhân âm hành có chút ngẩng đầu dấu hiệu, đem nguyên bản rộng rãi quần thể thao chống lên một góc.Jake Cười, đem đầu ngửa ra sau phun ra ngón tay, ngược lại đem xốp bờ môi áp vào đối phương trên đũng quần. Nụ hôn của hắn một chút lại một chút khắc ở lạnh buốt dây xích bên trên, đo đạc lấy dưới đáy âm hành, sau đó lại trở lại khóa kéo đỉnh. Mặt của hắn thật sâu vùi vào nam nhân phần hông, tại hắn tư mật bộ vị ủi đến ủi đi. Nam nhân đem mặt hướng phía trước góp, chóp mũi đẩy ra môn vạt áo, lại dùng đầu lưỡi tìm kiếm lấy cái kia to bằng móng tay khóa kéo vòng. Bị ma sát cảm giác cố nhiên rất tốt, nhưng cái này không khác gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa. Hắn trông thấy Jake Răng rốt cục thành công ngậm chặt cái kia khóa kéo vòng, như vậy cẩn thận từng li từng tí hướng xuống nắm kéo, lộ ra bên trong bằng bông đồ lót. Hắn kéo căng phần gáy rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại, gối đến nam nhân trên đùi, hô hấp ở giữa tất cả đều là nam nhân nồng đậm xạ hương vị. Rất nhanh, hắn lại dùng hai cánh tay cánh tay đệm từ bản thân, cánh tay gối lên Robert Rắn chắc cơ đùi trên thịt. Hắn nằm nghiêng tại ghế sô pha bên trong, chăn lông nông rộng khoác lên ngang hông của mình, xúc cảm để hắn cảm thấy an tâm.Jake Tay sắc tình sờ lấy nam nhân xương hông bộ, từ eo của hắn bên cạnh một mực mò tới nhân ngư offline, nơi đó vải vóc bị làm đến nổi lên nếp uốn. Bị nhô lên vải vóc đâm đâm trên mặt của hắn, thế là hắn hé miệng, cách vải vóc liếm láp lên Robert Âm hành. Bị liếm láp nam nhân tâm tình vui vẻ, thỏa mãn đem tay khoác lên đối phương trên gáy xoa bóp.  
Bọn hắn cho là mình động tĩnh rất nhỏ, nhưng trên thực tế, ngồi tại sát vách trên ghế sa lon nam hài nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.Tom Biết đại khái bọn hắn đang làm cái gì, nhưng ra ngoài hiếu kì, hắn vẫn là quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua —— Phụ thân của hắn nghiêng thân nằm tại một vị khác phụ thân trên đùi, cái ót còn bị hắn vịn. Mới đầu nam hài coi là Jake Chỉ là đơn thuần ngủ thiếp đi, nhưng là Robert Thần sắc cũng quá hưởng thụ chút.  
Ý thức được chuyện gì xảy ra Tom Mở to hai mắt nhìn, lập tức quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm hình chiếu hình tượng. Lông mày của hắn nhăn gắt gao, nắm lấy điều khiển tay lặng lẽ đem âm lượng điều lớn thêm không ít, nhưng ở một bên thân mật hai vị phụ thân đối với hắn ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ. Trước mắt hiện lên thảm bay, thần đèn cùng hầu tử không thể đem nam hài lực chú ý dời đi, ngược lại làm cho hắn không tự giác vểnh tai, để những cái kia tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang tràn vào trong đầu. Hắn đỏ bừng mặt, thân thể đi xuống hướng ghế sô pha bên trong ngồi, âm thầm cầu nguyện ghế sô pha tay vịn độ cao đầy đủ che khuất nhất cử nhất động của bọn họ. Thế nhưng là bọn hắn thế mà rên rỉ.  
Trời ạ, hắn hai vị phụ thân là cái gì sắc tình cuồng sao?!

Jake Chơi chán muốn ngồi xuống, lại bị Robert Đại thủ ngăn lại. Nguyên bản vuốt ve sợi tóc tay, bỗng nhiên thử điểm tiến đè xuống hắn phần gáy, đem mặt mình hướng kia cương trên âm hành theo. Trên đầu truyền đến nam nhân tiếng cười, hắn thật cao hứng, giống như là đùa ác đạt được.Jake Lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ trêu đùa một chút trượng phu, để hắn đỉnh lấy một cây cương âm hành cứ làm như vậy ngồi, thẳng đến phim hoạt hình kết thúc mới thôi. Nhưng là bây giờ tình huống không tốt lắm, Robert Muốn tại trương này trên ghế sa lon thao hắn.  
Jake Tay níu lại hắn T Lo lắng vạt áo, đừng, đừng như vậy...... Thanh âm của hắn rất nhỏ, mang theo không biết là bởi vì sợ hãi vẫn là hưng phấn gây nên run rẩy cầu khẩn, không thể ở đây......  
Thế nhưng là nam nhân tay vẫn không có buông ra dấu hiệu.

Ngồi ở một bên còn nghĩ sống qua cả tràng phim Tom Rốt cục nhịn không được, trên người của hắn đã nằm thẳng tại sofa nhỏ trên nệm lót, không có cách nào xuống chút nữa trượt. Mắt thấy các đại nhân củi khô lửa bốc sắp làm, tràng diện phải trở nên không thích hợp trẻ em, nam hài cấp tốc đem trong ngực bắp rang bỏ lên trên bàn, dùng xuống chi trọng lượng hướng xuống rơi lấy mình, lặng yên không một tiếng động rớt xuống ghế sô pha. Hắn hai cái đầu gối quỳ tới đất trên nệm, sau đó lại tứ chi chạm đất, thấp lấy thân leo ra ngoài phòng khách, lặng yên biến mất tại hai người phạm vi tầm mắt bên ngoài.  
Cũng không phải nói Jake, hoặc là Robert, có lưu ý đến con của bọn hắn không thấy. Lờ mờ hoàn cảnh mơ hồ yêu thương cùng tình dục biên giới, không có người lưu ý đến phim đã truyền hình xong hơn phân nửa. Hình chiếu bên trong công chúa cùng giả ngay ngắn đang hôn. Kỳ diệu là, Jake Xưa nay không cảm thấy phim hoạt hình có thể có bao nhiêu sắc tình. Nhưng là lúc này hắn nhìn không thấy hình tượng, hoa nhài công chúa trầm thấp, khàn khàn thanh tuyến tràn đầy dụ hoặc ý vị. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến cỗ kia đường cong hoàn mỹ thân thể quấn lên nam nhân vòng eo, đầu ngón tay vuốt ve đối phương phần gáy, đầy đặn cánh môi chậm rãi dán lên môi của hắn...... Hắn đem Robert Quần thể thao hoàn toàn giải khai, bắt lấy dây thun đem đồ lót cũng một thanh kéo xuống, trước kia bị bao khỏa lấy âm hành đã mất đi trói buộc, nhảy lên bắn đến Jake Trên gương mặt. Hắn nắm chặt cây kia côn thịt, đôi môi lấy lòng tựa như đụng chạm lấy cái kia trơn nhẵn đầu, lại dùng thô ráp lưỡi mặt mài cọ lấy, đem nam nhân chảy ra trước dịch ăn đến không còn một mảnh. Uốn tại phần hông nam nhân lòng tham muốn đem cả cây âm hành nhét vào miệng bên trong, thế nhưng là nó thật sự là quá lớn, nam nhân đành phải dùng môi cánh tinh tế mút vào, lại thử nghiệm nuốt đến trong cổ họng đi. Động tác lúc nơi đó liên tiếp co vào, giao nộp tăng cường âm hành đỉnh.  
Tê —— Ngươi làm sao như thế sẽ hút......  
Jake Bờ môi bao trùm răng, đầu lưỡi đệm ở dưới dương vật mặt, mỗi một lần phun ra nuốt vào đều sẽ ma sát đến màng dính, tràn ra chất lỏng dính được bờ môi lóe ra thủy quang.吚吚 Ô ô khí âm từ Jake Trong cổ họng truyền tới, bị miệng bên trong tính khí ngăn chặn, biến thành mềm mại ngâm khẽ. Mút vào ở giữa, nam nhân muốn lấy hơi, liền đem âm hành phun ra, bỗng nhiên hít một hơi. Tiếp lấy hắn lại dùng khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay đỡ tốt đưa về mình miệng bên trong, cảm giác được bờ môi của mình bị thao ẩm ướt mềm cực kỳ, đoán chừng kia nhìn qua hẳn là lại đỏ vừa sưng, trắng nõn nà. Hắn như cái đãng phụ, quen mặt giống cái cà chua, chôn ở nam nhân phần hông tay miệng cùng sử dụng làm lấy miệng sống. Nam nhân âm hành vừa to vừa dài, hắn đành phải trống đi một cái tay đến khuấy động mình không có cách nào nuốt đến gốc rễ, đồng thời bãi động đầu.Jake Hút như vậy dùng sức, không có cách nào khống chế lại tiếng nước cùng rên rỉ từ trong cổ họng của hắn truyền đi.Robert Hạ thân giống như là ngâm mình ở một vũng trong suối nước nóng, sảng khoái tới cực điểm. Bỗng nhiên giống như là nhớ ra cái gì đó, hắn hướng bên cạnh liếc một cái, phát hiện Tom Sớm đã biến mất vô tung vô ảnh. Nam nhân bỗng nhiên giở trò xấu, đại thủ sờ đến Jake Trên lưng bấm một cái, cúi đầu xuống nói: Thân ái, ngươi đến nói nhỏ thôi...... Hài tử ngay tại ngồi bên cạnh đâu.  
Xấu hổ cảm giác giống sóng biển đồng dạng vọt tới, Jake Thân thể bỗng kéo căng, hạ thân lại bài tiết ra càng nhiều dâm dịch đến. Nam nhân ngón tay nhảy lên, vuốt ve đến đối phương xương hông bộ, nơi đó quần ngủ nông rộng khoác lên trên háng, không cần tốn nhiều sức liền đem tay trượt đi vào. Hắn cách đồ lót mềm mại vải vóc, một phát bắt được Jake Khe mông xoa lấy, trêu đến nam nhân phát ra một tiếng dễ nghe rên rỉ.  
Nhưng như thế vẫn chưa đủ.  
Robert Buông ra đoàn kia thịt mềm, đầu ngón tay di động xuống dưới, tìm được cái kia lầy lội không chịu nổi nguồn nhiệt. Hắn trở tay tích lũy lấy đồ lót mỏng manh vải vóc, nắm chặt nắm đấm, để trong tay vải vóc chăm chú siết tại Jake Khe hẹp bên trong. Eo của hắn mềm đến không được, đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích để hắn ngừng miệng bên trong động tác, nhắm mắt lại khó nhịn ô yết. Đồ lót được thu gấp thành một cây dây nhỏ, hung hăng siết tại hắn trên âm hạch, còn không đợi hắn thích ứng tới, Robert Bắt đầu co rúm lên nắm đấm của hắn, kéo động lên vải vóc ép qua cái kia mẫn cảm bộ vị. Nguyên bản nhấn tại Jake Phần gáy bàn tay buông lỏng ra giam cầm, ngược lại kéo lấy bị tích lũy thành dây nhỏ đồ lót, trống đi một cái tay lui tới trước thăm dò.Robert Lòng bàn tay cách vải vóc xoa bóp lấy hắn sưng lên âm đế, quá độ kích thích để Jake Không tự giác run rẩy muốn tránh, thế nhưng là sau lưng dây nhỏ căng đến thẳng tắp, xưng lấy cái mông của hắn. Nam nhân nắm đấm tóm đến rất căng, để hắn không có cách nào tránh né khoái cảm. Vừa đi vừa về lề mề mấy lần về sau, huyệt bên trong chảy ra trình độ liền đem dây nhỏ cho thấm ướt, ái dịch chảy tràn Robert Đầy ngón tay khe hở đều là.  
Phim cũng sớm đã truyền hình xong, hình chiếu đánh ra ngươi còn đang nhìn sao? Nhắc nhở, nhưng hai người không có chút nào phát giác.  
Jake Câu được câu không mút lấy miệng bên trong âm hành, nơi đó còn cứng ngắc lấy, chống đỡ lấy hàm trên màng dính. Nhưng hắn lực chú ý tất cả mình thư trên huyệt. Dây nhỏ đã không còn trói buộc nơi đó thịt mềm, bị làm dịu đau đớn ngược lại khơi dậy một trận tê dại, để trong cơ thể hắn mỗi một cái tế bào đều đang kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn càng nhiều. Cũng may Robert Không có dừng tay dự định. Nam nhân chỉ là buông lỏng tay ra bên trong đồ lót, đem Jake Một cái chân dựng đến chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, đối sofa nhỏ phương hướng mở ra bắp đùi. Khoái cảm lấn át lý trí, trầm luân Jake Căn bản liền không quan tâm ( Cũng không quá nhớ kỹ ) Nhi tử khả năng ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn xem. Nam nhân giàu có kỹ xảo xoa bóp hắn mẫn cảm thư huyệt, ngón tay đánh lấy vòng xẹt qua dính chặt âm thần, lại đem bốn ngón tay khép lại áp vào trên âm hạch, dùng tốc độ cực nhanh lay động, để Jake Nhịn không được ghé vào trên đầu gối của hắn lên tiếng rên rỉ.  
Mô, chính là như thế, đừng có ngừng......  
Nam nhân trên tay tất cả đều là Jake Dịch thể. Hắn vỗ vỗ nam nhân cái mông, ra hiệu hắn ngồi xuống, sau đó mình quỳ đến trên mặt thảm. Bàn tay của hắn một thanh kéo qua Jake Khe mông, tại một tiếng kêu sợ hãi phía dưới ngậm lấy nam nhân thư huyệt. Đầu lưỡi của hắn tại cái kia đường hành lang bên trong rất động lên, mang ra rất nhiều dính chặt chất lỏng, sau đó lại ôn nhu hôn lấy, bờ môi mút vào bên trên mẫn cảm âm đế. Vốn là tại cao trào biên giới Jake Run rẩy, hai cái đùi vô lực chống tại trên ghế sa lon sắp tuột xuống, lại bị Robert Một thanh đẩy trở lại trên nệm lót, bàn tay chăm chú chống đỡ hai cái tinh tế, hữu lực mắt cá chân. Bờ môi hắn bọc lấy răng, hung hăng gặm phải nam nhân âm đế, mút vào lúc làm ra chậc chậc tiếng nước. Gốc râu cằm đâm đâm tại mẫn cảm thịt mềm bên trên, mang đến cùn cùn đâm nhói cảm giác.  
Jake Đắm chìm trong trong khoái cảm, giống như là đã mất đi khống chế. Hắn ngửa ra sau đổ vào trên ghế sa lon, nguyên bản đâm thành một đoàn tóc bị động chọc ghẹo tán, rối tung tại ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng bên trên. Cánh tay giơ cao khỏi trên đỉnh đầu, động tình nắm lấy mình lọn tóc, nửa khép lấy ý thức tan rã hai mắt, lười biếng rên rỉ theo hơi thở tràn ra. Tay của hắn đem hơi tóc dài làm rối loạn không ít, có mấy sợi sợi tóc chặn gò má của hắn, nhìn càng gợi cảm.  
Robert Đứng lên, hình chiếu chỉ riêng đánh vào sau lưng của hắn, giống thần chỉ đồng dạng vĩ ngạn, nóng bỏng. Cặp kia mật đường màu nâu con mắt nửa híp nhìn mình chằm chằm, trêu đến Jake Hướng về phía trước chắp lên thân vòng bên trên nam nhân bả vai, đưa lên mình bị thao ẩm ướt mềm cánh môi, tại đối phương miệng bên trong thưởng thức được mình hương vị. Hắn cúi người, đem tay chống tại chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, một cái tay khác lại nâng lên Jake Một cái chân, cứ như vậy giữ đi vào. Bị ái dịch đầy đủ thấm ướt thư huyệt xốp cực kỳ, giống dao nóng cắt qua mỡ bò như thế, Robert Một cái động thân liền đem ngay ngắn âm hành nhét vào Jake Trong thân thể. Bắt lấy mắt cá chân tay đi lên dời, đưa đẩy lấy Jake Bắp đùi thịt mềm, duy trì bọn họ hộ mở rộng trạng thái. Nam nhân ngón cái du tẩu đến hắn trên âm hạch, tại thao động thời điểm vòng quanh cái kia điểm mẫn cảm họa vòng, kích thích viên kia sung huyết đậu đỏ. Lòng bàn chân của hắn có chút tê dại, giống như là có vô số đạo nhỏ bé dòng điện tại trong thân thể của hắn chảy xuôi. Tại song trọng kích thích dưới đáy, Jake Rất nhanh liền cao trào, huyệt bên trong tuôn ra càng nhiều ái dịch, đường hành lang chăm chú co rút lại, thân thể không tự giác co rút. Nhưng là nam nhân thậm chí còn không có xuất tinh cảm giác, tại tiểu huyệt co vào dưới đáy ngược lại đâm đến ác hơn. Mỗi lần thôi động đều sẽ gạt ra một cỗ chất lỏng, phun tung toé tại Robert Trên bụng.Jake Bị thao triều phun, nhưng hắn chỉ có thể câm lấy cuống họng rên rỉ, một bên run rẩy tiếp nhận càng nhiều, miệng bên trong thì thầm thao ta, thật tuyệt, ta không chịu nổi còn có một số bị thao ra hồ ngôn loạn ngữ.  
Bọn hắn giống hai con hãm sâu tại tình nóng bên trong động vật, không biết xấu hổ trong phòng khách làm lấy giao cấu động tác.  
Robert Đem Jake Bế lên, mất trọng lượng cường độ để hắn hướng xuống ngồi sâu hơn, thư huyệt bên trong âm hành đi đến lại thâm nhập mấy phần, hắn ôm Robert Đầu, mặt chôn ở đối phương hõm vai bên trong nhỏ giọng sụt sùi khóc, cọ lấy cổ của hắn hi vọng nam nhân có thể nhanh lên kết thúc. Thế nhưng là đối phương lại đem hắn cả người đặt ở trên tường, âm hành thẳng tắp xử tại hắn âm đạo bên trong, túi túi chống đỡ lấy huyệt của hắn miệng. Hắn thao sâu như vậy, Jake Thậm chí hoài nghi cây kia âm hành có phải là đã đụng phải tử cung của mình.  
A! Thật sâu! Ngô...... Nam nhân đem hắn rên rỉ phong tại miệng bên trong, lời lẽ của bọn họ quấn giao, cùng hạ thể chỗ giao hợp cùng một chỗ phát ra dâm mỹ tiếng nước. Hai người chịu được rất gần, tinh mịn mồ hôi vừa mới chảy ra, lại bị đối phương ngực bụng cọ đi, lưu lại một mảng lớn vết ướt. Mấy lần bắn vọt về sau, Robert Rốt cục nhịn không được xuất tại Jake Thể nội. Hắn cắn nam nhân môi dưới, nhắm chặt hai mắt để khoái cảm cọ rửa qua mình. Bạch trọc dịch thể thuận còn chưa mềm nhũn âm hành chậm rãi chảy xuống, làm bẩn hai người hạ thân.

Tom Chỉ là muốn hảo hảo hưởng thụ một chút sau khi học xong sinh hoạt, nhìn cái phim, ăn chút bắp rang mà thôi. Kết quả hắn phụ thân ngay tại trước mặt hắn làm. Hiện tại hắn đã trốn đến gian phòng của mình bên trong đánh điện tử, kết quả đây? Kết quả bọn hắn hai cái đại hán vạm vỡ càng muốn nằm hắn trên tường ân ái, không biết cái mông của người nào gặp trở ngại đâm đến như vậy dùng sức, phanh phanh phanh tiếng vang cho dù là cách tường cũng rõ ràng vô cùng. Một lát sau, hắn lại nghe được Jake Ba ba mềm mềm tiếng cười, cùng Robert Ba ba trêu chọc. Tất cả mọi người thật vui vẻ...... Ai, hắn đành phải đeo lên hàng táo tai nghe lại chơi game.

Ái dục đạt được hai người ngồi liệt tại ghế sô pha đằng sau, thở hổn hển.  
Mồ hôi ẩm ướt sợi tóc đính vào Jake Trên mặt, mồ hôi hòa với dịch thể bị xóa đến trên thân khắp nơi đều là.  
Lần sau còn dám chơi như vậy sao, ân?  
Jake Giống như bị chọc phát cười đồng dạng, có chút xấu hổ nói: Vì cái gì không dám?

Trời ạ, hắn đây là yêu một cái dạng gì người a.

Fin

Lông nhung thiên nga tròn cưa 】 Đêm khuya hẻm nhỏ ( Luân gian, NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:  
Địch Địch điểm ngạnh.

Work Text:  
Chớ không ý thức được mình gặp phải phiền toái thời điểm đã muộn, hắn nguyên bản hiếu kì Josephine na vì sao lại hẹn hắn tại khu ổ chuột phụ cận gặp mặt, hắn coi là đây là vì dư vị bọn hắn lúc trước lấy chi làm cơ hội cùng một chỗ cái kia hỏng bét triển lãm. Rất hiển nhiên sự thật cũng không phải là như thế, hắn bị nữ nhân kia cho leo cây, mà mình bây giờ cũng gặp phải phiền phức, mấy cái bẩn thỉu kẻ lang thang chú ý tới hắn, hướng bên cạnh hắn chậm rãi nhích lại gần.

Chớ không ra vẻ trấn định lấy điện thoại di động ra ý đồ xin giúp đỡ, nhưng là cái địa phương đáng chết này hết lần này tới lần khác tín hiệu hỏng bét đến không được, điện thoại đứt quãng tin nhắn càng là cho thấy gửi đi thất bại chữ. Chớ không thuận lầy lội không chịu nổi hẻm nhỏ đi ra ngoài, ý đồ đi hướng dòng người càng nhiều đại lộ, tránh đi những cái kia theo đuôi tại phía sau hắn kẻ lang thang. Thế nhưng là sau lưng những người kia căn bản không có đình chỉ tiếp tục theo đuôi hắn ý tứ, ngược lại lợi dụng khu ổ chuột tạp nhạp địa hình, đem chớ không ép về phía một đầu chất đầy phế khí vật tử lộ. Tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận khi nhìn đến ngăn tại trước mặt mình rất nhiều tạp vật lúc luống cuống tay chân, quay người muốn rời khỏi lại nhìn thấy phía sau năm sáu cái kẻ lang thang chậm rãi xông tới.

"Nếu như đòi tiền ở đây, xin đừng nên lại dựa đi tới."

Có lẽ là ý thức được những người kia muốn cái gì, tướng mạo có thể xưng là xinh đẹp nam nhân nói như vậy lấy, đem ví tiền của mình để dưới đất nhẹ nhàng đá tới. Thanh âm của hắn mềm mềm, nghe không ra bất luận cái gì lực uy hiếp, tựa hồ là đang tận lực biểu thị mình thuận theo vô hại. Dù sao đối phương nhân số càng nhiều, lại đại thể là hai ba mươi tuổi người trẻ tuổi, chớ không rất rõ ràng nếu như bọn hắn chính diện phát sinh xung đột, cuối cùng thụ thương kia phương sẽ chỉ là mình.

Cầm đầu cái kia làn da màu đen người trẻ tuổi cúi người nhặt lên chớ không túi tiền, coi như hắn thở dài một hơi coi là hết thảy đều có thể như vậy lúc kết thúc, người kia tùy tính lật xem một lượt trong ví tiền đồ vật, đem bên trong tiền giấy rút ra lấy đi về sau, xông sau lưng mấy cái kẻ lang thang thoáng hướng về phía trước giương lên cái cằm, sau đó mấy người không có chút nào nhượng bộ tiếp tục hướng chớ không bên người nhích lại gần. Tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận vì thế mà lộ ra một vòng thần sắc hốt hoảng, rất hiển nhiên những người này cũng không chỉ là muốn tiền mặt, bọn hắn còn muốn cái khác nhiều thứ hơn. Chớ không lùi về phía sau mấy bước lại bị cầm đầu người da đen kéo lấy cổ áo, nhẹ nhàng hướng lên đem hắn hai chân hơi xách rời đất mặt, cái này khiến chớ không không thể không thoáng nhón chân lên đứng vững. Giờ phút này tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận tựa như là rơi vào cạm bẫy nai con giống như thất kinh phản ứng lấy, hai tay của hắn cầm người da đen kia lắc cổ tay muốn tránh thoát mở đối phương trói buộc, xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt trong mắt viết đầy bất an cùng kháng cự.

"Ai mẹ hắn muốn tiền thúi của ngươi, có tiền liền xem thường chúng ta sao."

Cầm đầu kẻ lang thang nói như vậy lấy, không có dấu hiệu nào một quyền hung hăng đánh vào chớ không mềm mại phần bụng. Đối phương thân cao cùng cái đầu đều so chớ không phải lớn hơn rất nhiều, tướng mạo xinh đẹp nhà bình luận căn bản còn chưa kịp phòng ngự chống cự liền bị đánh trúng, sau đó ẩu đả hắn người da đen từ trên cao nhìn xuống buông, tùy ý chớ không chậm rãi cuộn mình đứng người dậy ngã trên mặt đất. Cứ việc hướng mang theo chút Hứa Khiết đam mê mao bệnh, giờ phút này chớ không cũng không lo được bình dân quật hẻm nhỏ đến cỡ nào lầy lội không chịu nổi , dưới bụng truyền đến nóng bỏng đau đớn để hắn cảm thấy ngạt thở, dạ dày bị kia trùng điệp một quyền đánh cho quấn quít lấy nhau, trận trận cuồn cuộn buồn nôn làm cho hắn khống chế không nổi quỳ trên mặt đất chật vật nôn khan. Chớ không gương mặt bởi vì đau đớn, ngạt thở cùng nôn mửa muốn mà có chút phiếm hồng, cái này khiến hắn nguyên bản da thịt trắng nõn nhìn qua càng nhiều mấy phần sinh khí. Hắn cặp kia xinh đẹp màu băng lam hai mắt cũng bởi vì đau đớn mà bản năng tràn ra một chút nước mắt, cái này khiến hắn nhìn đáng chết gợi cảm mà yếu ớt cực kỳ.

"Không, ta không phải..."

Chớ không ý đồ giải thích, nhưng là rất nhanh hắn tiện ý biết đến giải thích như vậy không có bất kỳ cái gì tác dụng, những cái kia kẻ lang thang tựa hồ là quyết tâm không có ý định bỏ qua hắn, chớ không phần bụng rất nhanh liền nghênh đón lần tiếp theo hung ác va chạm. Cầm đầu người da đen nghiêng người thoáng lui nửa bước, một vị khác mập lùn người da trắng rất nhanh liền đi lên trước dùng sức đạp hướng về phía hắn, trên thân người kia tản ra mấy ngày không có tắm rửa mùi mồ hôi bẩn, rách rưới thương cảm bên trên thậm chí còn lưu lại sốt cà chua vết bẩn. Liên tiếp ẩu đả để chớ không khó mà từ dưới đất đứng dậy, hắn đành phải tại dạng này bạo lực bên trong bảo vệ đầu của mình cùng phần bụng. Kẻ lang thang nhóm lấy nửa vòng tròn vây quanh hắn phòng ngừa hắn chạy trốn, thô bạo quyền đấm cước đá lấy, tựa như là khi dễ một con bị xén móng tay không có năng lực phản kháng chút nào mèo nhà giống như.

Chớ không kính mắt tại dạng này không nói lý ẩu đả bên trong, bị những người kia đánh rụng ở một bên. Mà mọi người đều biết chớ không đích thật là hoạn có độ cao cận thị, đáng thương con mèo muốn thu hồi mắt kính của mình lại bị những người kia cười nhạo dẫm ở bàn tay, cầm đầu người da đen trực tiếp đem hắn kính mắt đạp cái hiếm nát. Nhà bình luận trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ, trong miệng của hắn cùng trong lỗ mũi tất cả đều là huyết dịch ngai ngái mùi vị, một chút huyết dịch khống chế không nổi thuận mũi của hắn khang cùng khóe miệng chảy xuống. May mà đám kia kẻ lang thang giống như cũng không có bởi vì thù giàu tâm tính mất lý trí, bọn hắn tựa hồ là cố ý tránh ra chớ không đầu, tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận trong lòng còn có may mắn, nghĩ đến có lẽ những này kẻ lang thang cũng không nghĩ náo ra nhân mạng, rất có thể tại dạng này phát tiết qua đi liền sẽ cầm tiền rời đi để cho hắn chạy thoát.

Đáng tiếc chớ không hoàn toàn nghĩ sai, những này kẻ lang thang tránh đi hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà thuần túy là bởi vì bọn hắn muốn luân gian hắn. Mà chớ không tại bị cái kia cầm đầu người da đen từ dưới đất cưỡng ép kéo lên đến, tại còn chưa đứng vững lúc liền bị đối phương lột quần tây, lưu loát dùng dây lưng trói lên hai tay thời điểm, cũng ý thức được sự tình không thích hợp. Bị trói lại mèo con thất kinh giãy dụa lấy, ý đồ thoát đi những người này chưởng khống, thế nhưng là hắn lại bị cái kia cầm đầu người da đen từ phía sau khống chế lại, cái cằm cũng bị hung tợn nắm, sau đó một cái vóc người cao gầy, răng ố vàng nam nhân đi lên trước hôn lên chớ không phấn nộn mềm mại môi. Thích sạch sẽ con mèo bị dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện mút hôn dọa sợ, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy đối phương trong miệng còn mang theo chưa từng rửa mặt mùi thối mà. Chớ không lung tung giãy dụa lấy cắn nát hôn hắn nam nhân môi dưới, rất nhanh một quyền liền rơi vào hắn bên mặt, chớ không gương mặt xinh đẹp mà có chút lộ ra một chút máu ứ đọng, phần môi mùi máu tươi cũng trong nháy mắt trở nên càng thêm nồng đậm.

Chớ không mở ra bị mút hôn đến ướt sũng đôi môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp muốn kêu cứu, cái kia phấn nộn đôi môi phối hợp mềm mại cái lưỡi, nhìn thật mê người cực kỳ, không có người sẽ không muốn đem âm hành nhét vào cái này mèo con mềm mại đôi môi ở giữa, hung hăng đem mình âm hành đính vào cái kia mỹ diệu khoang miệng chỗ sâu, không cố kỵ gì điều khiển. Nhưng là vì phòng ngừa chớ không phát ra càng nhiều thanh âm, những cái kia kẻ lang thang không thể không trước từ bỏ cái này mỹ hảo suy nghĩ. Chớ không sau lưng áp chế hắn nam nhân không biết bỏ đi ai đồ lót, thô bạo trực tiếp nhét vào hắn trong miệng. Nam tính đặc thù tanh tưởi mùi vị tại chớ không trong miệng lan tràn ra, tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận bản năng muốn nôn khan, ý đồ đem trong miệng bẩn thỉu đồ lót phun ra ngoài, đáng tiếc đối phương đem khối này dơ bẩn vải vóc nhét rất sâu, cơ hồ chống ra chớ không toàn bộ khoang miệng, để hắn rất khó đem trong miệng mình cầm chắc vải vóc lấy đầu lưỡi đỉnh ra ngoài. Chớ không bị ép ngậm lấy người khác xuyên qua hồi lâu mang theo tanh tưởi mùi vị đồ lót, hai tay bị dây lưng trói buộc, thân thể bị cái kia cầm đầu người da đen hết sức ép xuống, bờ mông bị ép giơ lên, hai chân thon dài cũng bị trước đó cái kia ẩu đả hắn mập lùn nam nhân cưỡng ép đỉnh ra.

Tướng mạo xinh đẹp nam nhân run rẩy nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào, đối muốn phát sinh sự tình ở trong lòng tràn đầy sợ hãi. Chớ không khó khăn ý đồ tránh ra khỏi những cái kia kẻ lang thang trói buộc, lại bị cái kia mập lùn người da trắng hung hăng tại trên mông chào hỏi mấy lần. Mềm mại đầy đặn bờ mông đập đi lên xúc cảm cực giai, đầy co dãn mà nhục cảm mười phần, da thịt trắng nõn càng là non mềm đến mới tùy tiện đập mấy lần liền phát ra xinh đẹp phấn hồng. Chớ không nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở rên rỉ, giãy dụa thân thể ý đồ né tránh càng nhiều tùy theo rơi vào bờ mông đập, đến tự chảy sóng Hán dơ bẩn thô ráp đại thủ liên tục không ngừng đập để hắn cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có xấu hổ cùng vũ nhục, để hắn liền bên tai đều nổi lên màu đỏ nhạt. Mà những cái kia kẻ lang thang tựa hồ cũng rất hài lòng chớ không sợ hãi như vậy mà lại xấu hổ lại giận phản ứng, cái kia mập lùn nam nhân thậm chí làm tầm trọng thêm mà đem mặt chôn đến chớ không khe mông ở giữa.

"Nhìn cái này lẳng lơ giãy dụa dáng vẻ, hắn thích cái này."

Chớ không nức nở ý đồ phản kháng những cái kia ô ngôn uế ngữ, lại bị áp chế hắn kẻ lang thang cảnh cáo tính hung hăng đập mấy lần cái mông. Nguyên bản trắng nõn bờ mông bây giờ bị đánh cho tê tê dại dại, còn đỏ bừng in nam nhân thủ ấn, nhìn đáng chết đáng thương lại mê người cực kỳ. Mà vừa mới đem chóp mũi chôn đến chớ không khe mông ở giữa ngửi nghe mập lùn nam nhân, giờ phút này thậm chí không có hình tượng chút nào bắt đầu duỗi ra đầu lưỡi cách đồ lót bắt đầu liếm láp chớ không mềm mại sau huyệt. Chớ không vì hẹn hò cố ý chuẩn bị mình, đem trước mặt của mình cùng đằng sau đều cạo lông tắm đến sạch sẽ, cho nên giờ phút này ngửi nghe tự nhiên là không có cái gì kẻ lang thang trên thân luôn luôn mang theo mùi khai đạo, chỉ có tắm rửa qua đi thân thể sữa nhàn nhạt mùi thơm. Mà chớ không nơi riêng tư cỗ này mùi thơm nhàn nhạt, tựa hồ chính nâng lên phía sau hắn kẻ lang thang tính dục. Cái kia mập lùn nam nhân vừa dùng tay vừa đi vừa về giày xéo chớ không mềm mại bờ mông, bên cạnh cách đồ lót đem chớ không tiểu huyệt chung quanh vải vóc liếm lấy ướt sũng, hoàn toàn dán tại khe mông ở giữa mềm mại làn da nếp uốn chỗ.

Giờ phút này mập lùn nam nhân tựa hồ là rốt cục liếm hôn đủ khối kia vải vóc, ngược lại dùng thô ráp ngắn nhỏ ngón tay vừa đi vừa về ma sát phá lộng lấy nhấn ép khối kia thấm ướt vải mềm, nhẹ nhàng đem khối kia màu đậm ẩm ướt mềm vải vóc xâm nhập chớ không tiểu huyệt bên trong một chút. Sau đó nam nhân giống như là chơi không đủ đem đầu kia đồ lót dùng sức câu lên, để khối kia vải vóc thật sâu thẻ nhập nhà bình luận mềm mại khe mông ở giữa. Quần lót màu đen cùng bị đập phấn bạch phiến bạch mông thịt tạo thành cực lớn tương phản, non mềm phấn huyệt từ đó bạo lộ ra một chút mềm mại nếp uốn. Nam nhân lại làm không biết mệt hung hăng đập mấy lần chớ không xúc cảm vô cùng tốt cái mông, sau đó dùng sức đem bao vây lấy cái kia chặt chẽ mượt mà cái mông nhỏ vải vóc kéo xuống. Non sinh sinh tiểu huyệt trực tiếp bại lộ trong không khí, để chớ không khống chế không nổi kéo căng thân thể, khó chịu nhỏ giọng ai oán. Non mềm cửa huyệt theo chớ không thân thể căng cứng mà mẫn cảm hơi thu lại một chút co rụt lại, bị cái kia vừa mới còn trốn ở chớ không sau lưng liếm láp hắn sau huyệt nam nhân thấy nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Thao, cái này bị nam nhân bên trên đã quen kỹ nữ."

Mập lùn nam nhân hưng phấn nói như vậy lấy, nhịn không được duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến chống đỡ nhập cái kia phấn nộn trong tiểu huyệt, bắt chước âm hành trừu sáp động tác vừa đi vừa về chống đỡ nhập rút ra, lặp đi lặp lại liếm láp lấy kia mẫn cảm nếp uốn chỗ, đem mềm mại phấn nộn tiểu huyệt chung quanh liếm lấy một mảnh thấm ướt nổi lên thủy quang. Đầu lưỡi tiếp xúc cùng địa phương nóng ướt lại mềm mại, nhưng lại xa xa không đủ xâm nhập, cái kia kẻ lang thang vì có thể thao đến càng sâu bên trong, thậm chí còn thỉnh thoảng đem mình bàn tay bẩn thỉu chỉ vươn vào chớ không thể nội khuấy động. Ở trong đó vừa ướt vừa mềm, chặt chẽ thịt mềm bao vây lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn cùng ngón tay, vừa đi vừa về không ngừng mà co vào đè ép, tựa hồ là muốn làm cho đối phương đầu ngón tay cùng đầu lưỡi rời đi trong cơ thể của hắn. Chớ không nhạy cảm như vậy phản ứng trong lúc nhất thời để cái kia kẻ lang thang thoải mái dễ chịu cực kỳ, mập lùn nam nhân thậm chí quả thực bắt đầu mơ màng đợi chút nữa địt vào chớ không thể nội sẽ là như thế nào Thiên Đường, tùy theo càng thêm ra sức liếm láp chà đạp lên nhà bình luận phấn nộn tiểu huyệt đến.

Chớ không run rẩy bị ép thừa nhận kẻ lang thang đầu lưỡi cùng đầu ngón tay điều khiển, cảm thụ được kia mấy cây thô ngắn ngón tay tại hắn mềm mại thể nội trừu sáp. Hắn bản năng muốn giãy dụa phản kháng, nhưng không ngờ đến thân trên cũng bị cưỡng ép trói buộc nâng lên, áo sơmi trực tiếp bị mặt khác cái kia cao gầy kẻ lang thang giật ra. Áo sơ mi trắng nút thắt tùy theo lốp ba lốp bốp mất một chỗ, chớ không còn đến không kịp làm cái gì chống cự, bại lộ trong không khí một bên phiếm hồng đứng thẳng đầu vú, liền bị người kia ngậm vào trong miệng dùng sức mút vào. Cái kia kẻ lang thang thậm chí không riêng một bên giống hài nhi đồng dạng dùng sức mút vào chớ không bên trái đầu vú, mê muội liếm hôn phía trên tế nhuyễn lông tóc, còn một bên dùng ngón tay xay nghiền lôi kéo nhà bình luận phía bên phải bị vắng vẻ cái kia nho nhỏ sữa hạt.

Chớ không không cách nào phản kháng bị trước sau liếm toàn thân trận trận bất lực, nguyên bản rủ xuống mềm âm hành cũng theo đó thoáng ngẩng đầu lên. Áp chế hắn người da đen nhìn thấy hắn có chút sưng cương âm hành, rốt cục cũng gia nhập đùa bỡn thân thể của hắn hàng ngũ. Nam nhân nắm chặt hắn thể mao cạo đến sạch sẽ âm hành, bốn ngón tay nhốt chặt hắn âm hành cán không ngừng lột động, cũng ngược lại lấy ngón cái dùng sức đào khoét xay nghiền cái kia mẫn cảm mượt mà âm hành đầu. Chớ không nguyên bản liền bị trước sau hai người mút đến thoát lực, giờ phút này lại bị cái này kẻ lang thang cầm phía trước xay nghiền, càng là khống chế không nổi cong người lên, cao giọng nức nở bắn ra. Mỏng manh tinh dịch làm bẩn nam nhân bàn tay, kẻ lang thang ô ngôn uế ngữ trêu chọc lấy đem dính đầy tinh dịch bàn tay ngả vào chớ không trước mắt, hỏi hắn cuối cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, hỏi hắn có phải là bị cưỡng gian còn dễ chịu muốn chết. Chớ không màu lam nhạt hai mắt ướt sũng, giờ phút này thật sự có xấu hổ sợ hãi nước mắt thuận khóe mắt của hắn tuột xuống. Nam nhân không có bỏ qua nhà bình luận nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo, đã dần dần mềm xuống dưới âm hành, ngược lại càng thêm dùng sức dùng móng tay đào khoét xay nghiền lên cái kia phấn nộn âm hành đầu đến, đau đớn hỗn tạp khó nói lên lời mắc tiểu dâng lên, chớ không run rẩy khóc sụt sùi, gần như sắp muốn đứng không vững.

Tiên tiến nhất đến chính là cái kia mập lùn nam nhân, hắn cảm giác chớ không tiểu huyệt đã bị hắn liếm láp đến ướt sũng, mềm oặt, hoàn toàn vì hắn chuẩn bị tốt, liền rút ra đầu lưỡi của mình cùng ngón tay, trực tiếp móc ra mình âm hành giữ đi vào. Mập lùn kẻ lang thang âm hành cũng mang theo rất nhiều tạp mao cùng dơ bẩn, không có chút nào chớ không nghiêm túc thanh lý qua thân thể mình bộ kia sạch sẽ bộ dáng. Nam nhân âm hành so với bình quân trình độ cũng không tính dài, nhưng là phi thường tráng kiện, cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền đem chớ không phấn nộn mềm mại cửa huyệt chống không nhìn thấy một tia nếp uốn. Nam nhân đắm chìm trong nhà bình luận chặt chẽ non mềm phấn huyệt mang đến thoải mái dễ chịu khoái cảm bên trong, cũng không đoái hoài tới đợi đến chớ không cái kia non mềm tiểu huyệt thích ứng hắn tráng kiện kích thước, liền khỉ gấp bắt đầu liều lĩnh trước sau rung động trừu sáp. Nam nhân đầu tiên là ngay ngắn rút ra lại dùng tận lực nhập mấy chục lần, đợi cho chớ không cửa huyệt bị làm được nước lâm ly, ẩm ướt mềm mềm, mới bắt đầu chôn sâu ở cái kia non mềm trong tiểu huyệt biên độ nhỏ nhanh chóng dùng hết toàn lực đi đến điều khiển. Nam nhân căn bản không cân nhắc chớ không phải chăng dễ chịu, hoặc là cái kia non mềm tiểu huyệt có thể hay không chịu đựng lấy hắn dạng này như gió bão mưa rào trừu sáp, chỉ lo dùng sức lấy mình nhỏ bé âm hành đầu xay nghiền chống đối lấy đối phương mềm mại bên trong, như cái máy đóng cọc giống như ý đồ muốn ép ra nhà bình luận trong mông đít càng nhiều chất lỏng điều khiển lấy, mỗi lần đều thật sâu cắm xuống đến cùng. Nam nhân cao hoàn vừa đi vừa về không ngừng đập tại hắn non mềm cửa huyệt chỗ, đáy thô ráp thể mao, cũng theo rung động không ngừng ma sát cái kia bị chống ra đến cực hạn, đã bị làm được phát ra chín mọng màu đỏ nhạt cửa huyệt.

Mà nhìn thấy cái kia mập lùn nam nhân cởi quần giữ tiến đến, phía trước cái kia chỉ lo mút vào chà đạp chớ không đầu vú nam nhân cũng không nhịn được. Hắn xuất ra nhét vào chớ không trong miệng cái kia tao thối đồ lót, nói vài câu uy hiếp cùng loại với"Nếu như ngươi dám cắn ta ta liền đem ngươi cái cằm tháo bỏ xuống" Uy hiếp như vậy, liền cởi quần xuống đem mình âm hành móc ra nhét vào nhà bình luận thấm ướt đôi môi ở giữa. Mãnh liệt tanh tưởi mùi vị tại chớ không còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, liền trong nháy mắt chiếm hết vòm miệng của hắn, to dài âm hành lập tức thọt tới hắn mềm mại yết hầu chỗ sâu, trêu đến chớ không một trận không cách nào khống chế nôn khan. Đáng tiếc hắn yết hầu bản năng co vào ngược lại lấy lòng cái kia điều khiển hắn khoang miệng nam nhân, mềm mại đường ống biên độ nhỏ đè xuống nam nhân mượt mà âm hành đầu, mang đến trận trận khó nói lên lời thoải mái dễ chịu. Nam nhân tại chớ không còn chưa thích ứng cây kia to dài tanh tưởi âm hành trước đó liền thẳng lưng bắt đầu chuyển động, không hề cố kỵ điều khiển lấy nhà bình luận thấm ướt mềm mại khoang miệng, hưởng thụ lấy kia phần yết hầu co vào có khả năng mang đến Thiên Đường khoái cảm. Chớ không bị lặp đi lặp lại điều khiển đến yết hầu chỗ sâu, lặp đi lặp lại muốn nôn khan lại không cách nào làm được, trong miệng dư thừa nước bọt thuận khóe miệng của hắn chảy xuống, đem hắn vốn là mềm mại môi dưới dính ướt sũng rối tinh rối mù. Sợ hãi, khuất nhục cùng chán ghét nước mắt từ chớ không màu lam nhạt trong hai mắt tràn ra ngoài, giờ phút này hắn phá thành mảnh nhỏ con mắt nhìn yếu ớt bất lực cực kỳ, tựa như là một thanh tựa như lửa đem kẻ lang thang dục vọng đốt vượng hơn.

Chung quanh nguyên bản mấy cái hai mặt nhìn nhau không biết như thế nào cho phải nam nhân, nhìn thấy chớ không dạng này bị khiến cho làn da phiếm hồng, mặt lộ vẻ mị ý, nhịn không được cũng giải khai trên quần tiến đến điều khiển lên nhà bình luận hai tay đến. Chớ không bàn tay mềm mại mà ngón tay thon dài, làm nhà bình luận tự nhiên là có hảo cảm bảo dưỡng qua hai tay của mình, móng tay cũng đều là tu bổ ngắn ngủi chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, cái này để bàn tay của hắn thao đi lên đáng chết cực kỳ thoải mái. Chung quanh hai cái kẻ lang thang vây tới nâng lên chớ không hai tay vì bọn họ bẩn thối âm hành phục vụ, ép buộc nhà bình luận đem hắn ngón tay thon dài vòng thành một cái vòng, sau đó lấy hắn bàn tay mềm mại lột động phục vụ mình âm hành. Đang lúc bọn hắn nhịn không được đem tanh nồng tinh dịch trực tiếp bắn tại chớ không tóc bên trên cùng trên mặt thời điểm, chôn sâu ở chớ không nam nhân phía sau tại mấy lần rất động về sau cũng đem mình dơ bẩn tinh dịch bắn tới chớ không thể nội. Mà đang lúc cái kia mập lùn nam nhân thối lui ra khỏi chớ không thể nội, mà nam nhân phía trước cũng rốt cục cưỡng ép bắn tại chớ không trong miệng, ép buộc hắn đem tanh hôi tinh dịch toàn bộ nuốt vào về sau, vừa mới một mực áp chế chớ không người da đen lập tức liền lấy trước đó bắn vào đi tinh dịch địt vào chớ không bị làm được rục phiếm hồng, thậm chí có chút không khép lại được trong lỗ nhỏ tới.  
Nam nhân âm hành vừa to vừa dài, so chớ không đồng dạng là người da đen bạn trai cũ Ngả Đức âm hành còn lớn hơn bề trên một chút. Căn này to lớn âm hành thọt tới trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu, tàn nhẫn vừa đi vừa về va chạm xay nghiền lấy chớ không thể nội mềm mại nhất khối kia thịt mềm. Giờ phút này chớ không tóc cùng lông mi bên trên đều là tanh hôi tinh dịch, trong miệng cũng toàn bộ là vừa mới bị ép nuốt vào tinh dịch mùi vị, ngực bị liếm mút đến khống chế không nổi trận trận căng đau, trong mông đít tức thì bị bắn ra tràn đầy, tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận rốt cục không chịu được luân gian vũ nhục cùng sợ hãi, bởi vì đau đớn mà rên rỉ khóc lên, đáng tiếc chung quanh kẻ lang thang không có một cái đối với hắn tiếng lòng thương hại, ngược lại làm tầm trọng thêm giống như là loay hoay một cái búp bê vải giống như loay hoay hắn. Chớ không bên đùi bị thô ráp đại thủ kéo kéo, đến mức để hắn bị ép nghiêng người, giống như là cẩu cẩu đi tiểu giơ lên một cái chân thừa nhận đến từ sau lưng người da đen thao làm. Mà đám kia kẻ lang thang tựa hồ không vừa lòng tại đem hắn thao tè ra quần chuyện này, thậm chí đem chớ không toàn bộ nâng lên hai cây âm hành chống đỡ tại huyệt của hắn miệng ma sát. Tuổi trẻ nhà bình luận bị hai cây âm hành thao có loại phần bụng phồng lên ảo giác, cái này khiến hắn đang rên rỉ cùng kêu khóc ở giữa dần dần đã mất đi ý thức.

Fin

【 Sắt thần bí 】My boy(NC17, văn phòng play)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Work Text:  
Quinn, Ngươi thật giống như rất hưng phấn.

Văn phòng hơi ấm nhiệt độ ổn định, nhiệt ý cùng tình dục hun đến Côn Đinh con mắt đỏ lên, Stark ngón tay chính cách áo sơmi từng chút từng chút chậm rãi từ nam hài eo sờ lên trước ngực, lòng bàn tay hung hăng nhấn bên trên sữa nhọn. Nam hài trầm thấp thở hổn hển một tiếng, rất rõ ràng hắn bây giờ bị cấp trên của hắn mò được rất dễ chịu.

Đương nhiên, rất dễ chịu

Trước mắt thế nhưng là giờ làm việc, cho nên có thể sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì đương nhiên đều lòng dạ biết rõ, nhưng hormone quá thừa, tự nhiên cần chút kích thích. Bất quá khi Côn Đinh ngồi tại Stark trên đùi hôn lúc thật sự có người sau khi gõ cửa, hai người vẫn là nho nhỏ hốt hoảng một lát.

Bất quá hiển nhiên Starr khắc rất am hiểu ứng đối loại tràng diện này.

Hắn chống đỡ lấy mình tình nhân eo hướng xuống nhấn tiến đến dưới bàn công tác không gian bên trong, đáng thương nai con liền vào thời khắc này tại chân hắn bên cạnh co ro thân thể.

Đeo phách sóng tỳ gõ cửa phòng, xinh đẹp thư ký ôm một đống văn kiện từng cái chỉnh tề dọn xong trên bàn.

Thanks, Ms Potts.

You're welcome, Sir.

Kính tỳ nữ sĩ chú ý tới lão bản của hắn trên mặt có chút ửng hồng.

Điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ phải chăng cần điều đến hai mươi sáu độ C, sir

Không có việc gì, thân ái, ta rất tốt

Nhưng mà bên chân bí mật tình nhân chính đại gan hơi quỳ, đem mặt xích lại gần đến bắp đùi của hắn bên cạnh, dùng mặt cách quần Tây cọ bên trong tính khí, từng chút từng chút hôn. Stark đáy lòng xiết chặt, trên mặt vẫn như cũ cười đến lễ phép lại nhận người thích, tại kính tỳ không thấy được nửa người dưới, hắn dùng chân nhẹ đạp cho Côn Đinh hông eo để hắn quỳ trở về, để tránh đối phương về sau cử động càng thêm lớn gan, nhưng mà Côn Đinh thậm chí đi dùng miệng cởi xuống hắn quần tây khóa kéo.

Mặc dù dưới bàn công tác phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng vang, nhưng kính tỳ nữ sĩ thông minh không đi truy cứu, nàng nhíu mày đang muốn đi, lại bị Starr khắc gọi lại.

Stark đổi một tư thế. Hắn hai cái đùi chồng giao cùng một chỗ, nhếch lên con kia chân đang dùng giày da mũi giày giẫm lên tình nhân giữa hai chân đã nửa cứng ngắc âm hành. Vốn là ứ đọng dục vọng, giờ phút này đã bị nhẹ nhàng trêu chọc liền có thể hoàn toàn cứng rắn lên, nhưng làm phiền thư ký còn đang trận, chỉ có thể đè nén thanh âm, chỉ còn nhỏ xíu tiếng thở.

Kính tỳ không biết còn cần nàng làm cái gì, bởi vì lão bản của nàng chỉ là thuận miệng chào hỏi vài câu gần nhất như thế nào, nhưng văn phòng lúc này phát ra tiếng vang đã không tại nàng trong phạm vi chịu đựng, vô tội thư ký tiểu thư lập tức tìm cái cớ quay người chạy đi.

Mà dưới chân xâm lược nhưng không có đình chỉ, hắn dùng mũi chân trêu đùa nam hài tính khí, nhẹ nhàng giẫm đè ép thịt mềm, mỗi một cái đều đâm đến Côn Đinh rên rỉ lên tiếng. Tại chật hẹp chật chội không gian bên trong, tay chân của hắn đều bị ép trói buộc, không động được nhiều ít, hắn nghĩ ngăn lại nam nhân, nhưng là không thể không nói hắn lại thoải mái ở trong đó, đành phải bỏ mặc lấy mình tại dưới chân hắn run rẩy.

Nhìn ngươi rất rắn vất vả, ta đang giúp ngươi

Stark mây trôi nước chảy, cúi đầu hảo hảo thưởng thức hắn nam hài hiện nay biểu lộ. Côn Đinh núp ở ngăn trở chỉ riêng lờ mờ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, trên mặt nhìn không quá rõ ràng, nhưng vẫn như cũ có thể thấy rõ ràng hắn chính ẩn nhẫn, lông mi đều đang run rẩy, cả người đều rơi tại tình trong biển.

Sir...

Ân?

Côn Đinh bàn chân chống đỡ lấy cánh cửa, toàn thân căng cứng, nghe được nam nhân tùy ý một điểm thanh âm đều cứng hơn, cứng đến nỗi phát đau nhức, Stark lại hơi đùa một chút liền phải bắn.

Muốn bắn?

Stark giữ hắn như vậy nhiều lần, đương nhiên biết hắn vẻ mặt như thế là có ý gì, dứt khoát mũi chân khẽ động tiễn hắn lên cao trào, Côn Đinh bắt đầu co rút co quắp đem nồng trọc tinh dịch đều bắn tại mình trong quần lót, nhưng Stark không buông tha hắn, cao trào lúc thậm chí ác liệt giẫm lên trêu đùa cũng không buông, nam hài bị buộc tai khóe mắt đỏ lên đưa tay hư hư cầm nam nhân mắt cá chân, nhưng hắn thủ đoạn run rẩy, cũng cầm không được cái gì, đành phải phát ra vô cùng đáng thương hầu âm.

Sir...please

Thế là sau một khắc nam hài liền bị dắt cổ áo từ dưới bàn công tác lôi dậy, Stark cánh tay chăm chú chụp lấy nam hài bên eo, một tay chống đỡ lấy hắn đầu vai đem hắn hướng trên mặt bàn ép, nhấn hạ trước đó tri kỷ Boss Còn quét tới dưới người hắn mặt bàn bén nhọn vật phẩm, để tránh mình nam hài đập đến đụng phải. Còn đang không nên kỳ Côn Đinh toàn thân như nhũn ra lấy từ hắn loay hoay, lưng dán tại trên bàn nửa nằm, hai chân vòng bên trên nam nhân bên hông —— Nhìn cái này quen thuộc bộ dáng, hiển nhiên bọn hắn đã tại căn phòng làm việc này đã làm nhiều lần lần.

Cần ta mình thoát sao, Tony Cặp kia nai con con mắt chính ướt sũng nhìn lên trên, thanh âm còn mang theo nồng hậu dày đặc giọng mũi.

Không, không cần, bảo bối, ta tới giúp ngươi Stark cười cười.

Stark đưa tay giải Côn Đinh dây lưng nút thắt, tính cả khóa kéo cũng cùng một chỗ kéo xuống, quần dài cùng đồ lót cũng thoát đến một đầu không dư thừa, bàn tay hướng đùi người ở giữa sờ một cái liền có thể sờ đến một tay dinh dính, trơn ướt chất lỏng cọ khắp nơi đều là.

My baby slut Stark đụng một cái, thủ hạ thân thể liền nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, quá độ mẫn cảm khiêu khích nam nhân trêu chọc.

Hạ lưu lời nói nghe vào trong tai khó tránh khỏi càng xấu hổ, nhưng hắn chỉ bắn một lần, còn không có bị hảo hảo chen vào thỏa mãn, thế là nam hài mím môi chen chân vào dùng bàn chân ám chỉ tính mười phần nhẹ nhàng cọ nam nhân âm hành. Stark hứng thú mười phần nhíu mày, đưa tay hổ khẩu bóp lấy chân hắn cổ tay giơ lên, vừa dùng lực đem hắn chân tách ra để hắn dựng về mình trên lưng. Nam nhân lúc trước sờ soạng một tay chất lỏng, hiện tại cũng không vội mà bôi trơn, thẳng đem hai ngón tay luồn vào Côn Đinh miệng bên trong.

Nếm thử mình đúng đúng mùi vị gì, Little slut

Ngô...

Nam hài thuận theo đem mang theo chút mùi mùi tanh ngón tay ngậm vào đi, biết đây là chờ chút muốn cắm vào hắn tiểu huyệt bên trong đồ vật, vì không để cho mình quá đau đớn, hắn tận tâm tẫn trách liếm lấy một lần lại một lần. Nhưng Stark cũng ý xấu dùng ngón tay thổi qua hắn khoang miệng hàm trên, biết dạng này sẽ khiến cho hắn ngứa. Nam hài nhỏ giọng hừ mấy lần, ướt sũng mềm lưỡi bị làm đến tránh không khỏi tay trượt, lưỡi mặt nhu thuận bọc lấy dài chỉ, Stark đầu ngón tay mang theo ngứa ý để hắn vô ý thức không nhận khống cắn vào răng, răng liệt nhẹ nhàng cọ tại nam nhân xương ngón tay, lại căn bản không cần nói đến nghe lời cẩn thận lại mở ra để tránh cắn được Stark, Stark cũng xích lại gần đến tai, duỗi lưỡi liếm láp nam hài tai, hắn biết Côn Đinh lỗ tai rất mẫn cảm. Nghe lời tình nhân tai bên trên bị người lại cắn lại mút, cảm thấy trên thân lại lên phản ứng, ngoài miệng cánh môi lại ngậm sâu một chút đi mút hắn ngón tay, đem hai ngón tay đều thấm ướt.

Đủ, chân lại mở ra

Stark rút tay ra, đầu ngón tay còn dính liên tiếp nước bọt, nam hài ngoài miệng cũng hiện ra thủy quang, trên mặt cũng đỏ, cực đẹp.

Trong suốt chất lỏng dọc theo khe hở ướt át bắt đầu chỉ, tư Techo một tay nâng lên sung mãn khe mông, bàn tay còn nhịn không được vỗ vỗ cái mông, một cái tay khác đi đụng vào trong khe đít bí ẩn cửa huyệt. Giờ phút này nơi đó đã không ngừng khẩn trương một trương một hấp, những cái kia nước bọt cũng rốt cục phát huy tác dụng của nó, Stark ngón tay giữa nhọn cẩn thận xâm nhập đóng chặt cửa huyệt, mặc dù không lưu loát nhưng coi như tiến non nửa đốt ngón tay, nam nhân lông mày cung có chút nhếch lên, từ trong cổ họng phát ra vài tiếng cười, cuống họng cũng bị tình dục kìm nén đến phát câm, hắn nghĩ thao hắn.

Stark mở miệng gọi hắn buông lỏng, nam hài khó nhịn trên bàn cọ, cái mông cũng nghe lời nói buông lỏng, lúc này cũng có thể hoàn toàn cắm vào một cây đốt ngón tay. Huyệt bên trong mềm nóng vách trong chăm chú quấn lên xâm nhập ngón tay, nhàn rỗi một cái tay khác cũng từ Côn Đinh bụng dưới dao động đi lên một đường trêu chọc đến ngực, nam nhân lòng bàn tay nắm đến sữa hạt, sau đó hung hăng nhấn hạ, dưới thân thể người còn không có quá nhiều phản ứng thời điểm ngón tay thứ hai cũng thừa cơ có chút cường thế chen vào huyệt bên trong đi.

Côn Đinh trên dưới đều bị kích thích đến, nhất thời cũng kêu ra tiếng, cái mông kẹp lấy ngón tay, núm vú còn bị nắm vuốt làm cho sưng, vừa mới bắn qua tính khí lại lần nữa cứng.

Daddy...

Côn Đinh rên rỉ ra, kêu bọn hắn thường ngày trên giường xưng hô, loại này Daddy Kink Hắn đã hết sức quen thuộc, hắn cũng vui vẻ thần phục tại Dadyy Dưới thân, mà bị người gọi cũng không nhịn được hướng hắn dưới mông đánh hai bàn tay.

Buông lỏng, bảo bối

Rất rõ ràng đánh kia hai lần lại để cho Côn Đinh càng thêm hưng phấn, hắn thở hổn hển hai tiếng, dùng hết khả năng không còn căng cứng mình đi dung nạp nam nhân hai ngón tay, thẳng đến ở trong đó lại xâm nhập cái thứ ba, cây thứ thư, hắn rốt cục bị khuếch trương có thể được như nguyện bị giữ. Nhưng Stark ngón tay còn cố ý trùng điệp nhấn xoa mang dị ứng cảm giác thịt mềm mới bằng lòng rút khỏi tay, đánh hắn nhô lên eo lại rơi xuống lội về trên bàn, trước kia còn có chút lạnh mặt bàn đã bị nhiệt độ của người hắn làm cho ấm áp.

Stark đưa tay giải ra chụp cởi mình còn chỉnh tề quần tây, sau đó hổ khẩu nắm chặt nam hài mắt cá chân đi lên xách, để chân của hắn khoác lên mình trên vai, mà Côn Đinh cũng rất quen đem chân của mình đại trương lấy dựng vào Stark đầu vai. Nam nhân hai tay bóp lấy eo, cực đại âm hành dưới thân thể người cửa huyệt nhàn nhạt chống đỡ lấy, đồng thời còn muốn cúi người dùng răng ngậm kia trước ngực đầu vú mút cắn, đầu lưỡi vòng quanh không ngừng trêu đùa. Côn Đinh cảm nhận được tiểu huyệt xử âm hành đã không nhịn được muốn hắn địt vào đến, núm vú lại ngứa vừa đau càng là đem tăng vọt dục vọng càng đẩy hướng một cái cấp độ.

Daddy..daddy, please

Hắn lại kêu vài tiếng.

Cầu ngươi, sir, vào đi, thao ta

Đã tình nhân thỉnh cầu hắn, Stark tự nhiên muốn thỏa mãn, dưới thân âm hành trực tiếp lưu loát chống đỡ tiến nội bộ nhất, tính khí bị chặt chẽ cái mông hút càng thêm phát trướng, nam nhân dễ chịu than ra vài tiếng hầu âm, cúi đầu ban thưởng tính nhẹ nhàng hôn bị mút sưng sữa nhọn.  
Một bên khác có muốn hay không ta giúp ngươi hút, Bbaby Quinn, ngươi rất ngọt

Nam nhân đem tra hỏi ném ra ngoài đi, cũng không đợi đáp lại, cánh môi cứ như vậy ngậm bên trên một bên khác núm vú hung hăng hút, hai tay còn muốn nhấn lấy Côn Đinh phần hông phát sức lực thao. Côn Đinh không kịp đáp lại, ngực liền bị chiếu cố rất tốt, nhưng lực đạo lớn hoảng hốt đều cho là mình thật sự có ngọt ngào sữa tươi, thể nội âm hành hung hăng ép qua mỗi tấc địa phương, mẫn cảm nhiệt độ cao thịt mềm chăm chú giảo lấy phồng lớn âm hành, lại bị mỗi một cái gây rối đem những cái kia nếp thịt đều thân bình. Hắn bắp đùi mỏi nhừ, huyệt bên trong chướng bụng cảm giác cực kỳ rõ ràng, nam hài giờ phút này tóc đã bị cọ loạn, hai tay của hắn chăm chú chụp lấy bên bàn làm việc duyên, cái mông còn thừa nhận vừa nặng vừa tàn nhẫn thao làm.

Tony...Daddy, thật sâu, không ăn được...

Sweety, buông lỏng, tin tưởng mình, ngươi rất tuyệt

Stark thấp giọng dụ dỗ dành, đồng thời đem ôn nhu hôn vào hắn xương quai xanh, dưới thân dùng hai tay mười ngón khảm tiến phong vểnh lên khe mông, hơi dùng tới chút lực đạo đem đáng yêu cái mông bài bố thành đủ loại hình dạng, lấy thuận tiện hắn đến biến hóa khác biệt góc độ ra vào nhiệt độ cao lại gấp huyệt đạo. Hắn mắt thấy tình nhân của mình bị thao hất cằm lên, cổ đều kéo căng thành một đầu xinh đẹp đường vòng cung, cần cổ mảng lớn yếu ớt khu vực cứ như vậy bại lộ tại trước mắt hắn.

Quinn...my boy, my baby...

Stark đem ánh mắt ngưng kết tại bởi vì rên rỉ mà yếu ớt hoạt động hầu kết bên trên, đáy mắt yêu thương cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu cơ hồ đều muốn hóa thành thực chất muốn đem hắn xé nát lại điền vào bụng. Hắn trầm thấp kêu hắn nam hài, hắn xinh đẹp bảo bối, răng môi chiếu cố lồng ngực của hắn, điêu cắn nhũ châu mút vào, cũng một đường hôn qua dưới thân người môi cùng cái cằm, chập trùng eo, trên tay nhấc chưởng cũng hạ điểm nặng tay cho nam hài cái mông rơi xuống một bàn tay.

Nam nhân dục vọng tăng vọt, gắng gượng âm hành cũng một chút một chút đâm vào tại gấp giảo thịt mềm, hắn có thể cảm nhận được huyệt bên trong ứng hòa lấy xâm phạm tiết tấu mà sặc ra thanh dính nước tương, hắn đem tròn trịa đỉnh gạt ra ẩm ướt mềm thành ruột đâm đến sâu nhất. Nam nhân bởi vì gần như lấp đầy lồng ngực no bụng đủ cảm giác mà than nhẹ lên tiếng, ngón tay tìm được Côn Đinh không tự giác khẽ nhếch lấy trong môi, đầu ngón tay tại trong miệng quấy lấy nước bọt làm loạn.

Bảo bối, ngươi quá gấp, ngươi là thế nào đều ăn hết?

Ngón tay của hắn ở trong miệng quấy lấy, biết rõ đối phương không thể trả lời nhưng như cũ nghiêm túc hỏi thăm, cho dù bọn hắn đã đã làm nhiều lần lần, hắn nam hài vẫn như cũ gấp để cho người ta phát cuồng.

Côn Đinh ngậm cắn ngón tay, trong mắt súc lên nước mắt để hắn nhìn qua giống đáng thương nai con, cả người ướt sũng, lông mi lại dài, nháy nháy lộ ra càng dễ bắt nạt hơn phụ. Stark đem tính khí rút khỏi một điểm, chợt lại rất động phần hông đem mình đinh độ sâu chỗ, một chút gấp một chút đảo mở ân cần bắt đầu dây dưa nhục bích.

Nam hài thể nội dục vọng chồng chất, đoạn trước cũng cao cao vểnh lên, Stark đưa tay nắm chặt cây kia âm hành kỹ xảo tính bóp vò lột động, ngón tay từ viên cầu mơn trớn cây thịt, trêu đến Côn Đinh sảng đến giống như lại lập tức phải bắn, nhưng Stark hết lần này tới lần khác lại muốn dùng ngón tay chống đỡ kia đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, thật sâu khảm tại thể nội âm hành không buông tha giống như quyết tâm đem mình hướng chỗ sâu đưa. Côn Đinh bị giày vò khi dễ ngực chập trùng, đưa tay muốn đi ngăn cản cản dưới thân cái tay kia, nhưng hắn từ trước đến nay nghe lời —— Nhất là trên giường. Nam hài giữa răng môi tiết ra vài tiếng rên rỉ, hầu miệng cũng mơ hồ nói chuyện, thanh tuyến lăn lộn giọng nghẹn ngào.

Daddy... Ta nghĩ bắn, trời ạ, ta chịu không được...

Không được, bảo bối, nhịn thêm một chút

Nam nhân ngoài miệng nói đến ôn nhu, nhưng trên tay không có chút nào buông ra ý tứ, âm hành cũng hướng hắn thao qua mấy lần đã sớm quen thuộc điểm mẫn cảm ép đi, mỗi lần đều đảo đến hung ác. Mà trong mông đít huyệt thịt vừa nóng vừa mềm nhận lấy càng phát ra tiến thêm thước lực đạo, nam hài thể nội dục vọng điệp gia chất đống muốn cái lối ra, khoái cảm trèo lên quá nhanh để hắn tình khó chính mình ủy khuất giống như nghẹn ngào, đành phải chịu đựng, hắn hàm răng run rẩy ức ở mình thanh âm, huyệt thịt thực sự bị chống chướng bụng khó chịu, đầu lưỡi cuốn lên ngạnh lấy ẩn ẩn giọng nghẹn ngào lung tung gọi hắn, cái gì Daddy, Tony Hoặc là sir Đều hô một lần, Stark thấp thân thể cùng hắn thiếp mặt hôn hai người càng ngày càng nóng, kia từng tiếng xưng hô kêu, âm cuối còn không có xong liền bị hung ác thao phát ra ngắn ngủi kinh thở.  
Hai người thổ tức lẫn nhau quấn lấy chưng ở trên mặt, cảm giác nhiệt độ trong phòng lại cáo không ít, Côn Đinh thừa dịp người cúi người xuống vừa vặn hai tay ôm sát, đem nam nhân ôm. Trải qua vừa rồi một phen, gọi cũng gọi để hầu tiếng nói trở nên khát khô không thôi, hắn nháy mình nai con con mắt hướng Stark lấy hôn. Nam nhân như ước nguyện của hắn hôn cắn miệng của hắn, sau đó lại tại giữa lông mày rơi xuống một cái trấn an ý vị nhu hòa ấn hôn, nhưng lại trông thấy nam hài đáy mắt súc lấy nước ướt sũng nhìn hắn, thực sự không nhịn được thao ác hơn.

Stark thủ hạ không có lỏng, đầu vai bị tình nhân gắt gao nắm chặt, biết hắn tại nhẫn. Côn Đinh tính khí cứng rắn đến phát đau nhức lại bị ấm áp lòng bàn tay hảo hảo bọc lấy, nhất thời bắp đùi rung động huyệt thịt không cầm được rất nhỏ co rút lấy đi nuốt ăn cây kia âm hành, nghĩ bắn ra lợi hại nhưng lại khó mà sơ giải.

Stark đối với mình đem người khi dễ đến nhanh khóc sự thật này ngược lại hết sức hài lòng, dù sao xinh đẹp nam hài khóc thời điểm càng là muốn mạng người, hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu cùng dục vọng đều chiếm được thỏa mãn cực lớn, thế là liền cười cười buông lỏng tay, thể nội cũng không ngừng, còn đang hắn đưa tay lại cắn lại hôn làm ra các loại dấu đỏ, trong lúc nhất thời dấu hôn che kín nam hài xương quai xanh ngực.

Côn Đinh đối với Stark trên người mình hoặc nhẹ hoặc nặng lưu lại các loại vết tích cũng mặc kệ, thậm chí từ đó cho ra bị chiếm hữu cảm giác thỏa mãn. Giờ phút này hắn tính khí bên trên trói buộc cùng bức bách cảm giác rốt cục buông lỏng rút lui mở, đạt được phóng thích dục vọng một chút hòa với huyết dịch cuồn cuộn dâng lên bị điện giật giống như phát tán toàn thân, vai của hắn không cầm được run rẩy, bỗng nhiên khoái cảm hun đến hắn đại não ý thức cũng không quá thanh tỉnh, đỉnh dinh dính nhơn nhớt trên mình ti trong tay bắn ra tinh dịch, huyệt bên trong cũng căn bản không nhận khống co rút co vào, cũng sảng đến khó nhịn kêu ra tiếng, liền trong đầu còn sót lại lý trí cũng đổ sập.

Stark bị run rẩy huyệt thịt giảo lấy căn bản không có dừng lại động tác, còn nghe được tình nhân của mình trong cổ phát ra yếu ớt nghẹn ngào tiếng khóc, thật sự là gợi cảm muốn chết. Biết hắn sau khi cao triều sẽ quá phận mẫn cảm, thế là hai tay kẹp lấy hắn thắt lưng dắt lấy hướng mình tính khí đụng lên, âm hành tiến càng sâu lúc, nam hài một chút kinh thân thể run lên, hừ ra thú nhỏ nghẹn ngào, hẹp gấp huyệt thịt thẳng tắp quấn lên hắn, thoải mái ý bức bách nam nhân đại não.

Ta nam hài, ta ngọt ngào, ngươi quá gợi cảm.

Dễ chịu tình ái tự nhiên muốn đạt được khích lệ, hắn trên miệng khen ngợi, nhưng cũng không có bắn ý tứ. Stark hai tay đem như nhũn ra nam hài ôm, liền tư thế về sau ngồi vào xa hoa mềm mại ghế làm việc, để nam hài hai chân đại trương ngồi trên người mình, đồng thời bóp lấy eo giam cấm.

Bảo bối, động một chút, còn có sức lực sao?

Côn Đinh ngồi tại nam nhân trên đùi, trong mông đít còn ăn nam nhân âm hành, tư thế như vậy để cây kia đồ vật đính đến phi thường sâu, mình lại không cách nào trốn, vừa mới cao trào qua hai lần, hiện tại eo như nhũn ra, khóc qua nước mắt đem lông mi cũng dính ướt một chút, nước mắt treo khóe mắt, vừa đáng thương lại dễ khi dễ. Stark biết hắn không có khí lực lại cử động, mình nâng cao eo đi lên đỉnh, trên tay ôm lấy người nhấn lấy để hắn hướng xuống làm.

Tính khí tại thể nội đỉnh mấy chục lần, Stark ôm hắn ngửa đầu cùng nam hài hôn, tại răng môi dựa sát vào nhau lúc rốt cục bắn tại nam hài thể nội.

Côn Đinh bắp đùi bủn rủn, nam nhân từ trong cơ thể hắn lui ra ngoài, đem hắn đổi tư thế từ phía sau lưng đem người ôm vòng trong ngực. Ngoài miệng dỗ dành còn muốn đưa tay đi dùng ngón tay tìm được ẩm ướt mềm trong huyệt, mới bắn qua đồ vật giờ phút này đã thuận giữa hai chân trượt ra tới điểm.

Quinn, hảo hảo ngậm lấy

Tốt...Daddy

Nam hài lập tức kẹp chặt cái mông, hắn gật gật đầu, tùy ý Stark đem hắn đồ lót cho mình mặc vào. Hết thảy đều mặc mang chỉnh tề sau Stark vỗ vỗ cái mông của hắn.

Trở về đi làm đi, lúc tan việc đến phòng làm việc của ta, ta chở ngươi về nhà

Ai cũng biết điều này có ý vị gì, dù sao Tony Starr khắc xe sang trọng không gian vị trí phi thường rộng rãi.

【 Nguyên dấu hiệu 】 Không khoa học R18G( Nội tạng gian / Nội tạng lộ ra chú ý )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Nội tạng lộ ra / Nội tạng gian / Không khoa học /R18G Chú ý.  
Tất cả đều là hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, các loại không khoa học, tùy tiện nhìn xem liền tốt xin đừng nên đòn khiêng.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Thượng úy thật quá đẹp, thân thể của hắn tiếp nhận bạo tạc, trở nên phá thành mảnh nhỏ, đã mất đi hai phần ba nhục thể, còn lại một phần ba bị tàn nhẫn lưu lại tiếp nhận luân hồi cùng tra tấn, xem như vật hi sinh cùng vật thí nghiệm.

Mới đầu chúng ta thanh lý hắn phá thành mảnh nhỏ thân thể, đem hắn nuôi dưỡng ở nho nhỏ vô khuẩn trong khoang thuyền. Nét mặt của hắn bình tĩnh, tựa như là ngủ thiếp đi đồng dạng, an nhàn mà mỹ hảo, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà nhu thuận, như thế yên tĩnh lại mỹ lệ. Chúng ta mở ra hắn xương sọ, đem vô số kích thích thần kinh não bộ nhỏ bé ống tiêm từng cây đâm vào trong đầu của hắn, thông nhập dòng điện cùng"Hắn" Kết nối.

Thân ảnh của hắn biểu hiện ở trên màn ảnh, chúng ta có được bộ đàm cùng camera, dạng này liền có thể cùng hắn trao đổi. Tại thi hành nhiệm vụ, để hắn ở trong luân hồi tiếp nhận một lần lại một lần tử vong thời điểm, chúng ta chính là muốn nhìn như vậy lấy hắn, dạng này nghe hắn thống khổ tuyệt vọng la lên cùng rên rỉ.

Đây là không quá nhân đạo giải quyết vấn đề phương thức, hắn sẽ phi thường thống khổ, hắn lại không ngừng nghênh đón bạo tạc cùng tử vong, nhưng là bản thân hắn liền đã bị nhận định"Tử vong" , không ai sẽ để ý người chết là không phải thống khổ.

Ngày thứ nhất thí nghiệm tiến trình chậm chạp, chúng ta tại miễn cưỡng kết thúc hôm nay công việc về sau cùng hắn thi thể cáo biệt. Hắn giống như là một loại nào đó ngủ được không có chút nào phòng bị tiểu động vật giống như nằm tại vô khuẩn trong khoang thuyền, liền liên bình màn bên trong cái kia hoàn chỉnh số liệu cấu tạo ra hắn cũng bởi vì mỏi mệt cùng rét lạnh mà cuộn mình ngủ say. Phi thường dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà mỹ lệ phi thường đáng yêu, rõ ràng đã chết mất lại chỉ là giống ngủ say, ta nhìn hắn bại lộ ở bên ngoài tươi sống lại nhan sắc xinh đẹp kia một phần nhỏ nội tạng, tại có thể cùng hắn tiến hành câu thông camera trước hưng phấn lột động, cuối cùng đem tinh dịch xuất tại vô khuẩn khoang thuyền pha lê bên trên.

Rất muốn đụng vào hắn, đụng vào hắn bên trong, đụng vào hắn bị tạc chỉ còn lại cánh tay gãy chi, đụng vào hắn mỏng lại da thịt trắng nõn bao vây lấy, xương sườn mặt cắt. Ta tưởng tượng hắn nội tạng xúc cảm, đầu lưỡi liếm qua mặt ngoài xúc cảm, âm hành ở phía trên điều khiển lề mề cảm giác. Hắn chỗ bại lộ bên ngoài, tàn khuyết không đầy đủ, còn sót lại một chút như vậy nội tạng. Thoạt nhìn là như thế mới mẻ, thấm ướt mà mềm mại, ta muốn biết nếu như ta đụng vào bọn chúng, nếu như ta điều khiển bọn chúng, trong màn hình hắn sẽ phản ứng như thế nào.

Ta đối với hắn nói ngủ ngon, đem ngủ ngon hôn hôn lên đầu ngón tay, lại nhấn tại camera bên trên, mặc dù trong màn hình hắn hắn đã thiếp đi, không nhìn thấy ta tất cả động tác, không nhìn thấy ta đối với hắn thi thể bất kính cùng làm bẩn. Đương nhiên hắn cũng căn bản không biết kỳ thật mình đã chết đi.

Ta muốn đụng vào thi thể của hắn, trên thực tế ta vẫn là làm được, trận này không muốn người biết"Gian thi" Là đang làm việc kết thúc sau vô khuẩn trong phòng tiến hành, ta không xác định đây có phải hay không là gian thi, dù sao hắn tại trong màn hình vẫn là hoàn chỉnh, nhân loại dáng vẻ, cũng không tử vong đâu.

Hôm nay hắn cũng kinh lịch mấy lần bạo tạc, nhưng là ta không muốn để cho hắn nhanh như vậy liền nghỉ ngơi thiếp đi, cũng không muốn để cho hắn biết ta đến tột cùng đối với hắn thi thể làm cái gì. Nhìn hắn mơ mơ màng màng bất lực mà tò mò hỏi thăm càng thú vị, ta đáng chết vĩnh viễn đối với cái này muốn ngừng mà không được.

Ta đóng lại cùng hắn thông tin dùng camera, dạng này hắn liền không nhìn thấy ta đang làm cái gì. Ta nói là, đương nhiên, hắn biết ta đi vào trong nhà, nhưng là hắn đại khái cho là ta là đến cùng hắn đạo ngủ ngon. Ta đóng lại bên người tất cả phát ra mệnh lệnh thông tin thiết bị, nhưng lại bảo lưu lại tiếp thu não bộ của hắn tín hiệu tất cả thiết bị, dạng này ta liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn, còn có thể nghe được thanh âm của hắn.

Ta dùng tay đi đụng vào hắn còn thừa không nhiều dạ dày, nơi đó xẹp xẹp, không có cái gì đồ ăn cặn bã. Hắn lúc đầu bởi vì nhiệm vụ không gãy lìa mài mệt mỏi sắp ngủ, nhưng đại khái là ban đầu mấy lần vuốt ve để hắn cảm nhận được cái gì, hắn cảnh giác thanh tỉnh lại, bắt đầu ở trong màn hình bất an đi tới đi lui, tựa như là một con đi tới lãnh địa mình bên ngoài con mèo.

"Ta cảm giác, thân thể của ta không thích hợp." 

Hắn nói như vậy lấy, ta bắt đầu nhào nặn hắn dạ dày, mềm mại, mới mẻ, trơn ướt, chúng ta tận chúng ta có khả năng mà bảo chứng lấy hắn nhục thể tươi sống. Trời ạ, ta nhìn thấy hắn, ta nhìn thấy hắn bởi vì ta xoa lấy mà cuộn mình thân thể, cuối cùng cúi người quỳ xuống trước trong màn hình bắt đầu không ngừng nôn khan. Ta rất hưng phấn, đồng thời nhưng cũng hiếu kì hắn có thể hay không phun ra thứ gì đến, dù sao hắn đều không có đúng nghĩa ăn, thi thể dạ dày cũng là mềm mềm xẹp xẹp không có bất kỳ cái gì đồ ăn.

Ta càng là nhào nặn, trong màn hình hắn càng là cảm thấy lo lắng cùng thống khổ. Thượng úy giống như là một con cảnh giác con mèo giống như, hắn bắt đầu bất an hỏi thăm phải chăng có người tại. Ta không có trả lời hắn, lại hết sức hưởng thụ hắn đứt quãng, thống khổ nôn khan âm thanh cùng tiếng cầu trợ. Cuối cùng hắn rốt cục quỳ nằm rạp trên mặt đất bắt đầu thống khổ nôn mửa. Những cái kia trong đống nôn không có đồ ăn cặn bã, chỉ là nước bọt cùng dịch vị sắc tình thuận khóe miệng của hắn chảy xuống, đem hắn môi dưới làm cho thấm ướt nổi lên thủy quang.

Hắn nhìn như vậy thật, thật rất tồi tệ, phi thường, phi thường sắc tình. Ta không tự chủ được cứng rắn, nhưng là ta còn muốn —— Ta vẫn còn muốn trước đụng vào còn thừa không nhiều xương sống.  
Lần này phản ứng của hắn phi thường lớn, ta cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, dù sao xương sống là khống chế toàn bộ thân thể trung tâm. Ta đụng vào hắn mỹ lệ sâm bạch xương, để hắn không cách nào khống chế mình tứ chi nằm ngửa trên mặt đất, thân thể mất tự nhiên biên độ nhỏ run rẩy run rẩy. Hắn tựa như là một cái mỹ lệ, phá thành mảnh nhỏ mà mặc người loay hoay tác phẩm nghệ thuật đồng dạng, yếu đuối như thế như thế đáng thương, nhưng lại lại khiến người ta như thế muốn phá hư muốn từng tấc từng tấc nghiền nát.

Ta hôn cánh tay hắn mặt cắt chỗ vết thương, ấm áp đầu lưỡi liếm qua bao vây lấy hắn xương sườn thịt mềm. Như thế mềm mại mà như thế phấn nộn thuận hoạt, quả thực tựa như là ngọt ngào bơ, ngậm trong miệng liền sẽ tan đi giống như.

Đáng tiếc màn hình đối diện hắn cũng không có cảm nhận được ta đối với hắn thân thể mê muội cùng ôn nhu, thượng úy tại cực kỳ thống khổ kêu to, không ngừng mà rút lấy khí. Dù sao tại cái kia"Thế giới" , hắn không có thụ thương cũng không có mất đi cánh tay, ta ôn nhu đụng vào cùng liếm láp với hắn mà nói nhất định tựa như là đao khoét giống như thống khổ, tựa như là bị từ cái gì bên trong cắt đứt, chậm rãi xé ra giống như thống khổ.

Ta không biết hắn còn có thể hay không tiếp nhận càng nhiều, nhưng là ta đã cứng rắn nhịn không nổi nữa. Ta đem mình âm hành cắm vào hắn còn thừa không nhiều gan bên trong, cúi người liếm láp hắn phấn nộn đầu vú, hôn hắn không phản ứng chút nào mềm mại môi, hung hăng tại hắn tạng khí ở giữa rút ra đút vào. Trời ạ, ta hưởng thụ cơ hồ không nhịn được muốn lập tức xuất tinh, hắn tạng khí ở giữa kia là như thế —— Như thế mềm mại mà mỹ diệu! So bất luận cái gì, bất luận cái gì hết thảy đều muốn càng thêm ấm áp cùng thoải mái dễ chịu, tươi sống mà mỹ lệ, nhưng cũng băng lãnh mà tiếp cận tử vong.

Hắn lại tại nôn mửa, thống khổ co quắp tại màn hình"Đối diện" , trên trán hiện đầy mồ hôi, bởi vì đau đớn mà dừng không chỗ ở rên rỉ. Hắn thống khổ bi thảm xin giúp đỡ cùng rên rỉ, giờ phút này tựa như là chất xúc tác không ngừng mà kích thích ta. Làm ta nhịn không được càng thêm trầm trọng vọt tới hắn mềm mại bên trong, ta hoài nghi ta tại cuồng loạn bên trong không cẩn thận thao đến hắn phổi, bởi vì có mấy cái như vậy nho nhỏ trong nháy mắt, ta rất rõ ràng xem đến hắn ngắn ngủi hít thở không thông.

Thượng úy mất tự nhiên biên độ nhỏ co quắp nằm ngửa, rất nhanh vừa thống khổ xoay người run rẩy nằm trên đất. Hắn tại ngắn ngủi mà đột ngột ngạt thở qua đi từng ngụm từng ngụm hô hấp lấy không khí, không cách nào xác định đến tột cùng là cái gì trong suốt chất lỏng từ hắn phần môi tràn ra ngoài.

Ta sau đó xuất tại lồng ngực của hắn, đặc dính mà mang theo tanh nồng tinh dịch vẩy ra đến hắn ngủ yên bên mặt, đính vào hắn thon dài lông mi cùng mềm mại bên môi. Ta thở hào hển đem âm hành đầu chảy xuôi chất lỏng cọ tại hắn xương sườn mặt cắt, cái kia trắng nõn mềm mại thịt mềm chỗ, trong lòng khát vọng cái này"Nhiệm vụ" Có thể lại nhiều tiếp tục như vậy một đoạn thời gian, lại nhiều tiếp tục như vậy một đoạn thời gian.

END

【 Nguyên dấu hiệu 】 Không khoa học R18G( Nội tạng gian / Nội tạng lộ ra chú ý )pdddyxl  
Chapter 2

Chapter Text  
Ta có đôi khi hi vọng hắn có thể tỉnh lại, đừng lại giống ăn nhầm mẫu hậu độc quả táo công chúa Bạch Tuyết giống như, tiếp tục trần ngủ ở cái kia sắt cùng khoa học kỹ thuật cấu tạo, băng lãnh quan tài thủy tinh bên trong.

Ta hi vọng hắn có thể đối ta mút hôn có phản ứng, không phải trước đó tại trong màn hình loại kia phản ứng, ta nói là, tại đóng lại những cái kia cắm ở trong đầu hắn máy móc về sau, ta vẫn hi vọng hắn có thể đối ta vuốt ve cùng hôn có phản ứng. Chính là bởi vì ta chờ mong dạng này không thể nào kỳ tích, cho nên trong đầu của ta cũng sinh ra tới tương ứng tưởng tượng. Hắn lại bởi vì thân thể không trọn vẹn mà cảm thấy xấu hổ sao? Hắn có thể ý thức được hắn không trọn vẹn nhục thể cùng trần trụi xương cốt nội tạng có bao nhiêu đẹp không?

Trong lòng ta hiện đầy cùng loại với này nghi hoặc, hoàn toàn khống chế không nổi mình cúi người muốn mút hôn hắn bại lộ bên ngoài tạng khí dục vọng. Ta tham lam liếm láp mút vào bọn chúng, mà bọn chúng là như thế mềm mại đáng yêu, non sinh sinh mà mang theo một chút dính nhu, đem loại kia kỳ diệu xúc cảm lưu tại đầu lưỡi của ta. Ta rất muốn ăn rơi nó, là, ta muốn ăn rơi nội tạng của hắn, bởi vì nó quá ấm áp, quá mềm mại, quá đáng yêu, nhưng là ta biết ta không thể, thế là ta chỉ là hơi dùng răng tại vừa mới liếm láp đến thấm ướt địa phương lưu lại nhạt nhẽo dấu răng.

Tại ta trong tưởng tượng hắn là sẽ vì này mà sắc mặt ửng hồng, đồng thời phát ra thống khổ mà mang theo từng tia từng tia vui thích thở dốc. Ta biết coi như hắn thật tỉnh táo lại, phần này trong lúc thở dốc"Vui thích" Cũng bất quá là tưởng tượng của ta, đối với hắn mà nói phần này vui thích cũng không tồn tại, nhưng là tại tai ta bên trong, hắn thống khổ rên rỉ lại giống như là dạng này, bên tai cây chỗ sẽ nổi lên từng tia từng tia ngọt.

Ta hướng phía dưới hôn cột sống của hắn xương, ở khô hanh tái nhợt xương cốt phía trên lưu lại nhàn nhạt vết nước. Ta hiếu kì cánh tay hắn cắt đứt mặt, cái kia gãy chi địa phương, nơi đó là như thế mượt mà nhu hòa, mang theo một chút xương cốt gập ghềnh cảm giác, để cho người ta bắt đầu vuốt ve quả thực yêu thích không buông tay. Ta cũng muốn hôn cái này tròn căng mặt cắt, ta hiếu kì nếu như hắn là thanh tỉnh, có thể hay không bởi vì ta đụng vào hai tay mặt cắt mà cảm thấy đau đớn? Loại kia nghĩ lầm mình tứ chi vẫn tồn tại não bộ ảo giác, có thể hay không cũng bối rối hắn?

Ta tò mò dùng đầu ngón tay đụng vào hắn bị cắt ra xương sọ vùng ven, chọc lộng hắn mềm mại đại não. Nơi đó mềm hồ hồ quả thực tựa như là một cái thả nước túi nước giống như, như thế mềm dẻo đầy co dãn. Ta đem ngón tay vươn vào trong miệng của hắn, chống đỡ mở hắn đóng chặt đôi môi, vòm miệng của hắn đã không giống cái khác người sống —— Ta nói là, giống như ta như vậy ẩm ướt, nhưng là cái này quan sát rương hoàn toàn chính xác tại tận khả năng vẫn duy trì nhiệt độ của người hắn. Ta nhấn ép hắn mềm mại lại hết sức khô ráo cái lưỡi, giống loay hoay một cỗ thi thể giống như tò mò thăm dò vòm miệng của hắn cùng yết hầu, thậm chí mấy chuyến đem ngón tay xâm nhập mềm dẻo yết hầu.

Nhưng là ta đối với cái này cũng không có dục vọng, yết hầu thật sự là quá mức không thú vị cùng bình thường, ta cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn đem âm hành đâm vào hắn xương sườn phía dưới cắt đứt chỗ trống. Ta đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động phồng lên âm hành đụng vào trái tim của hắn, loại này phảng phất tương dung tương liên cảm giác để cho ta khống chế không nổi muốn động thân va chạm. Khối kia nóng rực thịt mềm tại ta mỗi một lần hoàn toàn rút ra lại chống đỡ nhập thời điểm, mài cọ lấy ta âm hành đầu. Có khi phía bên phải có khi phía bên trái nghiêng lệch, ta khống chế không nổi thô bạo tùy ý âm hành đâm đâm vào trong trái tim của hắn.

Phanh đông phanh đông —— Ta có thể nghe được mình kịch liệt tiếng tim đập, phảng phất ta chính thông qua trận này kết hợp đem tim đập của mình phân cho hắn. Phảng phất chúng ta tại cùng hưởng lấy cùng một trái tim, phảng phất ta có thể cảm giác được quả tim này đã từng nhịp tim, có thể để quả tim này lần nữa sinh động nhảy lên.

Cái này khiến ta cảm thấy thỏa mãn, ta tại khó nói lên lời trong vui sướng hoảng hốt dùng ta nóng rực tinh dịch lấp kín lồng ngực của hắn. Màu ngà sữa vết tích lề mề tại hắn xương cốt mặt cắt chỗ, nhiễm tại hắn đỏ tươi trong trái tim, tình sắc mà đặc dính, ta thở hào hển, tự mình lẩm bẩm, hai gò má phiếm hồng nói ta không người lắng nghe yêu thương.

【 Mười hai cung 】 Cưới sau một ngày nào đó (Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Work Text:  
Chỗ làm việc bên trên người đều thích dùng cồn đến xã giao, cái nào quốc đô là, toàn cầu thông dụng. Theo lý thuyết Paul Bình thường rất thích dạng này tụ hội, nhưng bây giờ lại nhàm chán không thú vị, úc... Úc, hắn quên, đây là hắn độc thân lúc yêu thích, hiện tại hắn nhưng có tiểu thê tử của mình, trừ hắn ra hết thảy đồ vật đều muốn về sau sắp xếp sắp xếp.

Nam nhân tùy ý gãi gãi mình có chút tóc tán loạn, đem ngăn tại trước mắt sợi tóc đẩy ra. Cồn để hắn có chút thấy không rõ cảnh tượng trước mắt, hắn lau mặt, xông không ngừng đưa qua chén rượu phất phất tay lấy đó cự tuyệt.Paul Hiện tại đã có chút muốn trong nhà mình tiểu thê tử, cái kia có Bambi con mắt nam hài, hiện tại nhất định chính ôn nhu tràn ngập tình thương của mẹ dỗ dành con của bọn hắn đi ngủ, mà hài đồng nhất định đói bụng, bọn hắn đều ở ban đêm đói đến khóc lớn hô to, lúc này mẹ của bọn hắn liền sẽ một bên an ủi một bên đem quần áo vung lên đến lộ ra núm vú, đem núm vú đưa tới hài tử trong miệng để bọn hắn hút sữa. Trời ạ... Nam nhân cảm thấy không thể lại nghĩ, tiếp tục suy nghĩ tượng hình tượng này, hắn khẳng định sẽ tại quán bar cứng. Cho dù hắn vẫn là đang muốn vì cái gì nam hài ngực như thế mềm mại lại dễ mà bóp.

Tốt tốt, các ngươi uống vào đi, ta? Ta trước tiên cần phải về nhà, các ngươi hiểu được

Paul Trên gương mặt đều bởi vì cồn mà đỏ lên, đứng dậy chững chạc đàng hoàng cáo biệt muốn sớm rời khỏi trận này rượu cục, bất quá bộ dạng này lại gây nên bốn phía đàn ông độc thân nhóm cười vang, mọi người thẳng đem Paul đuổi ra ngoài cửa để hắn tranh thủ thời gian trở lại ôn nhu hương.

Nam nhân nghĩ không sai, Robert Lúc này đang bị con của hắn hút lấy núm vú. Đáng thương mụ mụ bị hài tử không biết nặng nhẹ lực đạo hút tới đau trầm thấp hô ra tiếng, nhưng lại không dám đem ngực dời một điểm. Tuổi trẻ mẫu thân bộ ngực mềm mềm căng căng, bị hút mấy cái thế mà lại để hắn cái mông nhỏ đều biến ẩm ướt. Cho hài tử cho bú đều sẽ phát tình, hắn không thể không thừa nhận mình là dâm đãng tiểu biểu tử.

Ta trở về, bảo bối

Paul Rất nhỏ khống chế không nổi thân thể của mình, nhưng ý thức ngược lại là rất thanh tỉnh. Hắn tựa ở trên cửa cùng mình tiểu thê tử chào hỏi, lại bị nam hài vừa sải bước tới che miệng lại.

Paul...! Nói nhỏ chút, bọn hắn ngủ thiếp đi

Paul Cảm thấy mình nam hài lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ cùng xúc cảm, lập tức theo lời im lặng, cười gật gật đầu, thấp giọng cười hắn ngươi thật là một cái tốt mụ mụ. Lúc này nam hài nhiệt độ cơ thể để Paul nhiễm không khí lạnh đều tán đi, Paul nhân cơ hội này hôn một cái môi của hắn, dùng bàn tay vò ưỡn lên vểnh lên cái mông.

... Ngươi uống say, Paul, ta dìu ngươi đi trên giường.

Robert Dán chặt lấy trượng phu của hắn, bị đùa nghịch lưu manh cũng một cử động cũng không dám, nhỏ giọng đề nghị.

Không, bảo bối, chúng ta nên làm điểm chuyện của mình

Paul Vừa cười nói một bên vùi sâu vào nam hài trong cổ hít sâu một ngụm, Omega Hương vị đều khiến Alpha Không thể cự tuyệt. Huống chi giờ phút này thê tử của hắn bởi vì vừa mới cho bú mà không tới kịp buộc lên nút thắt chính chói mắt mời hắn.Paul Ngắn ngủi suy tư một hồi, lập tức đưa tay dùng ngón cái ép bên trên nam hài còn trướng lấy cái vú, trường kỳ gõ bàn phím lòng bàn tay đối với mẫn cảm núm vú tới nói quá phận kích thích, Robert Một nháy mắt không có khống chế tốt mình âm lượng, tại an tĩnh trong phòng rên rỉ lên tiếng.

Xuỵt... Bảo bối, bọn nhỏ đều ngủ

Paul Ngoài miệng ôn nhu nhắc nhở lấy, nhưng trên tay ác liệt tăng thêm lực đạo tra tấn viên kia sưng đỏ đáng thương vật nhỏ, còn đem mình đè người nhất đẳng tin tức tố phóng xuất ra bao vây lấy Omega Toàn thân.Robert Nghĩ đến bọn nhỏ, nghe lời im lặng gật gật đầu, trong mắt một chút biến đỏ... Cái này không trách hắn, dù sao Omega Chịu đựng không được dạng này trêu chọc. Không cần nghĩ cũng biết, nam hài đồ lót đã bị dịch nhờn của hắn làm ướt.Robert Chống đỡ tại trên khung cửa dùng lưng mài cọ lấy, ý đồ chuyển di một chút lực chú ý. Paul trấn an tính sờ lên nam hài tóc, bất quá ai cũng biết đây chỉ là hắn tạm thời dễ nói chuyện.

Nam nhân ngón tay ôm lấy trong ngực người nông rộng quần ngủ, ngay tiếp theo đồ lót cũng dễ như trở bàn tay bị hướng xuống giật mấy centimet. Ấm áp lòng bàn tay cứ như vậy nắm lấy trần truồng xương hông, Paul cố ý đem đầu gối xâm nhập nam hài giữa hai chân ở giữa, sau đó uốn gối đỉnh đỉnh Robert Tính khí.Alpha Tin tức tố không biết từ lúc nào đã trải rộng cả phòng, bọn hắn nên may mắn các tiểu bằng hữu còn không có phân hoá, không biết giờ phút này chính phát sinh cái gì.

Omega Bị đỉnh lấy lề mề, đồng thời huyệt bên trong chảy dính chặt nước.Paul Đưa tay đem ngón tay tìm được tiểu thê tử giữa đùi đi, đầu ngón tay tại huyệt tuần nhấn vò lại không cắm đi vào, trêu đến Robert Hơi nâng lên cái mông, mình hướng trên bàn tay cọ, hai tay còn đem trong tay nam nhân áo sơmi giật ra kéo căng mất hai viên.Omega Ý loạn tình mê lúc xác thực không quá có thân thể tự chủ quyền khống chế.

Paul Trực tiếp đem hai ngón tay cắm đi vào, Omega Trời sinh liền bị tiến vào sinh lý để hắn quả thực thông suốt. Chặt chẽ nhiệt độ cao huyệt thịt giảo lấy ngón tay hắn không thả, nam nhân mỗi chống đỡ một hồi đều sẽ trêu đến Robert Hừ nhẹ, thậm chí liền thân thể cũng bắt đầu run rẩy.

Paul...

Ta tại, xuỵt, bảo bối, ngươi quá nhạy cảm

Nam nhân cười đùa hắn, tiến tới hôn một cái cánh môi, hôn thời điểm thêm tiến cái thứ ba ngón tay.Omega Trao đổi hôn sau buông ra, ngầm cho phép tiếp xuống bất luận cái gì đi hướng, kỳ thật hắn căn bản không dùng được bôi trơn khuếch trương, nhưng nam nhân chỉ là muốn trước dùng tay đem nam hài đưa lên cao trào. Lòng bàn tay ở bên trong nhấn vò, không an phận bắt đầu xoay tròn cũng trừu sáp, Omega Run lợi hại, trên trán tràn ra tinh tế mồ hôi, cửa huyệt theo đầu ngón tay đóng mở lại không thể tránh khỏi khẩn trương, hắn hiện tại cả người bị nam nhân cánh tay giam cầm tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong, đầu óc đã bắt đầu không thanh tỉnh, hắn biết chỉ cần một hồi mình liền có thể bị chơi bắn ra.

Paul Vén lên nam hài quần áo, dùng móng tay nhẹ nhàng thổi mạnh sữa nhọn, lập tức cúi đầu xuống dùng ấm áp môi lưỡi hút nơi đó. Vừa mới cho ăn qua sữa, còn có chút vệt bẩn, nam nhân liếm lấy một vòng, chọc cho nam hài kẹp chặt cái mông khom lưng muốn chạy trốn. Sớm biết hắn miệng sống cũng không tệ, nam hài căn bản chạy không khỏi, đầu vú bị hắn trượng phu răng nhẹ nhàng cọ xát lấy, thỉnh thoảng sẽ còn tăng thêm lực đạo bị cắn một cái.Robert Nhỏ giọng nức nở, trong thân thể lại ngứa lại khó chịu, hắn mở miệng cầu hắn nhanh một chút.

Paul... Ta muốn ngươi

Muốn ta cái gì, bảo bối?

Muốn ngươi âm hành, trời ạ, muốn ngươi lão nhị địt vào đến

Bé ngoan... Bé ngoan, nhưng không được, ngươi bây giờ chỉ có thể đạt được ngón tay của ta

Paul Khích lệ hắn, trên tay làm cho càng nhanh, đoán chừng khối kia thịt mềm đã bị hắn tra tấn phát sưng.Alpha Cẩn thận quan sát đến nam hài phản ứng.Omega Đã hoàn toàn thả ra bản thân mùi, lưng nửa dựa vào vách tường không an phận cọ lấy. Rốt cục đợi cho điểm tới hạn, chôn ở trong thân thể đầu ngón tay hung hăng ấn lên bộ vị nhạy cảm.Paul Đồng thời cũng cúi đầu một lần nữa đích thân lên bị xem nhẹ núm vú, lại cắn lại hút. Nam hài vào thời khắc ấy thu hoạch được ngắn ngủi cao trào, sảng đến liền âm thanh đều cao không ít điểm bối, còn mang theo mê người giọng nghẹn ngào, miệng bên trong một mực gọi lấy hắn Alpha Danh tự.

Nam nhân ôn nhu sờ lấy tóc của hắn trấn an, ôm vỗ vỗ lưng.

Hảo hài tử, hảo hài tử

Alpha Vì ban thưởng, hắn đem nam hài trở mình nhấn tại cửa trước, giơ tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ cái mông, thấp giọng gọi hắn đừng nhúc nhích. Eo như nhũn ra Omega Tuân theo tại người điều khiển mệnh lệnh, thuận theo nằm sấp tốt, thậm chí nhếch lên cái mông, ẩn ẩn bắt đầu chờ mong.

Paul đem phát cứng rắn sung huyết âm hành chống đỡ tại nam hài tràn đầy tao thủy trên mông đâm lần, không có ý định hiện tại liền cắm vào cái kia ôn nhu hương.

Hiện tại Daddy Muốn thưởng ngươi, ngươi muốn nói gì?

Robert Sững sờ, kịp phản ứng sau cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò trả lời.

Tạ ơn... Tạ ơn Daddy

Paul Hài lòng cực kỳ, ưỡn hông đem tính khí địt vào ướt đẫm huyệt bên trong, ngay ngắn không có vào, yết hầu phát ra dễ chịu thấp thở, Omega Bản năng kẹp chặt động tác của hắn thoải mái nam nhân không cho đối phương bất luận cái gì thích ứng, trực tiếp quyết tâm hướng chỗ càng sâu thao. Nam hài bị lấp đầy khi lại khó chịu, thẳng bị thao run chân liền muốn hướng xuống quỳ.Paul Đưa tay chụp tới, hoành nắm cả người eo cứ như vậy ôm thao.

Thoải mái đến đều đứng không yên?

Alpha Thao lấy người nửa đường còn quên không được chiếm cái ngoài miệng tiện nghi. Nam hài hừ hai tiếng không có trả lời hắn, một lòng bị mình trong mông đít cây kia âm hành hấp dẫn đi.Paul Gặp hắn không làm phản ứng, đưa tay hơi dùng lực đưa lên hai cái bàn tay. Nam hài từ hầu tiếng nói bên trong phát ra thanh âm ủy khuất, lại về sau mấy bàn tay càng dùng lực, nam hài đong đưa cái mông cầu hắn không nên đánh, nửa đường sẽ còn quay đầu dùng cặp kia đáng thương đựng lấy nước mắt thanh âm nhìn xem mình Alpha. Thanh niên một tay tìm được người trước ngực cầm bốc lên núm vú, một tay hướng trên mông đánh.

Đừng, đừng đánh nữa...

Ngươi phải gọi cái gì?

Lần này Omega Lòng xấu hổ đốt càng thêm tràn đầy, cảm giác đau để hắn lắc mông lại trốn không thoát, nam hài đem danh xưng kia ngạnh tại trong cổ họng lề mề do dự bất quá hai giây, liền lại bị mới rơi xuống bàn tay đánh hô lên âm thanh.

Daddy...Daddy!

Paul Ngược lại là rất dễ nói chuyện, liền không còn đánh. Hắn ưỡn hông tại đối phương bị làm vừa ướt vừa mềm huyệt bên trong tùy ý xâm phạm, ngẫu nhiên chống đỡ đến sinh sản khang, đều muốn ác ý ở nơi đó cọ mấy lần, nghe được đầu óc đều có chút không thanh tỉnh Omega Kêu khóc cầu hắn mới bỏ qua.

Alpha Luôn luôn có chút ác thú vị.

Paul Thực sự thao quá ác, Robert Lần thứ hai bắn ra không có so vừa mới chậm nhiều ít. Làm tốt thê tử, tốt mụ mụ, hắn thậm chí trong khoảnh khắc đó nghĩ đến buổi sáng ngày mai thừa dịp đại nhi tử rời giường đi học trước muốn đem cạnh cửa thanh lý tranh thủ thời gian.

Nam nhân đem còn cứng ngắc lấy tính khí lui ra ngoài, đem nam hài trở mình, để hắn lưng tựa vách tường, hai bàn tay nâng đùi một thanh ôm.Robert Dọa đến hai cánh tay ôm mình Alpha. Paul một lần nữa địt vào kia nhục huyệt, đồng thời cánh tay dùng lực đem người ôm cách cạnh cửa, đường hoàng dùng đến giao hợp tư thế từ trong phòng khách ương đi đến phòng ngủ.Omega Quả thực dọa điên rồi, hắn ôm thật chặt nam nhân, dúi đầu vào cổ của hắn bên trong, bởi vì trọng lực hắn đang không ngừng đi xuống lại bị ôm vào đến, quá trình bên trong hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được mình sinh sản khang sắp bị một chút một chút trùng điệp đẩy ra.

Tại dài dằng dặc lộ trình bên trong hắn rốt cục nằm tiến mềm mại giường chiếu, giờ phút này hắn đã tinh bì lực tẫn, mà hắn Alpha Còn cứng ngắc lấy.

Nam hài nhiều năm ẩn tại quần dài bên trong bạch mà gầy chân được xếp, Paul Bàn tay che ở trên đầu gối để nam hài hai chân ra bên ngoài đại trương, lúc này hắn toàn thân còn đang run rẩy, con mắt đỏ ngầu đang vì tiếp xuống chịu xử lý nước mắt mà làm chuẩn bị.

Nam nhân cúi người để lên đi, Alpha Cây kia âm hành thuận lợi hướng mình tiểu nam hài trong mông đít thao, bị lấp đầy thời điểm nam hài thật dài rên rỉ một tiếng.

Good boy, my slut

Nam nhân đem mình khảm đến cực sâu địa phương đi, đỉnh cọ xát lấy sinh sản khang miệng, cũng cọ xát lấy nam hài ý chí lực, kỳ thật tất cả mọi người không ngại lại nhiều một đứa bé, tốt nhất là nữ hài, Paul Nghĩ. Được xưng Little Slut Omega Chính ý loạn tình mê, nghe nửa câu Good Boy Liền lẩm bẩm ứng thanh đáp ứng, xem đi, phát tình Omega Xác thực phi thường rất dễ dụ lừa gạt.Paul Ngón tay cùng đầu lưỡi tại trên người của cậu bé lưu lại lấm ta lấm tấm vết đỏ, hắn có đôi khi sẽ một bên làm một bên hơi dùng chút đối phương có thể tiếp nhận lực đạo bóp bóp nam hài bẹn đùi bộ thịt mềm, còn có bên eo, đều là Paul Thích vào xem địa phương, ngẫu nhiên Robert Bị hắn bóp đau nhức , sẽ mềm cuống họng gọi hắn Daddy, lúc này hắn tốt Daddy Sẽ một bên chậm chạp thao lấy hắn một bên cúi đầu cho hắn một cái ôn nhu hôn. Kỳ thật Paul cũng không có cái gì thi ngược muốn, hắn thề hắn không phải cái gì biến thái, chỉ là đối với mình Omega Lòng ham chiếm hữu mà thôi. Tại bình thường bọn hắn không có lăn đến trên giường thời điểm, Paul Là cái tuyệt hảo tình nhân, sẽ tại các loại to to nhỏ nhỏ ngày lễ vì Paul Chuẩn bị lễ vật.

Bọn hắn rất yêu nhau, đây là chuyện rõ rành rành thực.

Nam nhân hảo tâm đưa tay an ủi nam hài đứng thẳng chảy xuống nước tính khí, ngón tay kỹ xảo tính trên dưới lột động, đem Omega Trước sau đều chiếu cố rất tốt.

Paul, Paul

Robert Giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy muốn lấy hôn, Paul ứng với thanh âm cúi người nâng nam hài phần gáy.

I'm here, My love

Robert Nước mắt đem mặt làm ướt sũng, đại trương lấy chân bị sau lưng làm được cắn không được khóe môi tại đỉnh làm bên trong kêu ra tiếng vang, hắn vốn nên đè ép thanh âm, nhưng hắn hướng các hài tử của hắn xin lỗi, mẹ của bọn hắn thực sự quá dâm đãng.Alpha Tính khí ép lấy mẫn cảm thịt mềm mài lấy, khoái cảm để nam hài thân thể đều mềm nhũn, Robert Đến bây giờ đã bắn không ra cái gì, chỉ có mỏng manh chất lỏng tràn ra tới, trong huyệt không cầm được co rút co vào cao trào để hắn thoải mái muốn chết.Paul Còn đang bóp lấy eo đỉnh làm hắn, nam hài bên trong khang miệng bị đâm đến vừa đau lại ngứa, nhiệt độ quá cao đầu óc cùng mềm mại thân thể trong lúc nhất thời không cách nào chống cự lại bản năng hướng hắn mở ra khang miệng. Trong nháy mắt đó Robert Trong cổ phát ra yếu ớt nghẹn ngào tiếng khóc.

Nhưng Paul Không có bắn vào đi, trước mắt hắn không muốn để cho Robert Sống lại, phải biết Robert Vượt qua dài dằng dặc lại gian nan thai nghén kỳ, hắn cũng không muốn hắn nam hài tiếp tục khó chịu, huống chi hiện tại bọn nhỏ cũng rất ngoan, đã đủ sinh hoạt.

Alpha Nâng nam hài eo ôm, Robert Mơ màng, đầu gối cọ sự cấy, hai tay bắt lấy người vạt áo mới có thể miễn cưỡng chống đỡ thân thể quỳ, là, đến bây giờ Paul Cũng còn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề xuyên áo. Nam nhân đứng ở trước mặt hắn đem tính khí nhẹ nhàng cọ đến Omega Trên mặt vỗ vỗ, nam hài lông mi có chút run giương mắt nhìn hắn, những cái kia sền sệt chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch ở tại trên mặt hắn, Robert Một nháy mắt nhắm mắt lại hơi nghiêng đi đầu, xinh đẹp ngũ quan bị tinh dịch bao trùm, khóe mắt đỏ tươi, bị khi phụ giày vò lâu, hốc mắt lại có chua xót, nhưng Omega Giương mắt nhìn quá khứ lúc lại cười một cái lè lưỡi liếm lấy chút bên môi tinh dịch nuốt xuống.

Đáng chết... Ngươi từ chỗ nào học được?

Bị câu dẫn Alpha Hô hấp trì trệ, hắn nhìn thấy nam hài nháy mắt mấy cái, luôn cảm giác mình cây kia lão nhị lại lập tức phải cứng rắn.

Rất hiển nhiên Robert Cảm thấy mình không có bị thao đủ, tình dục để hắn vứt bỏ bản thân triệt triệt để để biến thành đãng phụ. Hắn hai chân tách ra quỳ gối mình Alpha Trước mặt, nhìn xem cây kia đại gia hỏa có chút bất an mím môi một cái, sau đó liền cầm tính khí giơ cằm tiến tới, duỗi ra đáng yêu đầu lưỡi liếm láp món đồ kia đến lấy môi thay mặt tay nhào nặn Robert Thận trọng ngậm lấy túi túi mút vào, sau đó đầu lưỡi từng lần một liếm qua thân thân, từ gốc rễ liếm bên trên ngọn nguồn mặt một đường dọc theo đến cuối cùng.Paul Bị hút không riêng kê ba sung huyết, đại não cũng sung huyết, hắn Omega Đang dùng miệng hầu hạ mình.

Nam nhân đưa tay nắm chặt Robert Mềm mại tóc, dắt lấy đem hắn thiếp thêm gần, ưỡn hông đem tính khí cắm vào mềm mại khoang miệng càng sâu địa phương. Nam hài một nháy mắt không khỏi nhíu mày lại, hầu tiếng nói cố gắng nhận lấy dị vật, đồng thời hắn còn phải cẩn thận chú ý răng va chạm, thuận theo Omega Cứ như vậy đưa tay vịn thân thân từng tấc từng tấc nuốt.

Alpha Đã nhanh nhẫn đến cực hạn, rút ra tính khí đồng thời một tay lấy nam hài vớt lên một lần nữa đè xuống giường lại, Paul Trực tiếp vào tay hướng kia ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông hung ác cho một bàn tay.

Xấu nam hài, Daddy Tiểu biểu tử, cứ như vậy thiếu nam nhân làm?

Paul Giơ lên nam hài cái mông, năm ngón tay khảm tiến nam hài đầy đặn mông thịt, làm lên khí lực chà đạp kia đáng thương cái mông, đồng thời biến đổi khác biệt góc độ ra vào thao hắn.Robert Cằm theo động tác giơ lên, cái cổ làn da cứ như vậy thẳng tắp bại lộ tại Alpha Trước mắt Paul Ánh mắt liền yếu ớt ánh đèn đảo qua đi, dưới thân người bởi vì rên rỉ mà hoạt động hầu kết đi thành yếu ớt lại xinh đẹp đường cong, Alpha Nồng hậu dày đặc lòng ham chiếm hữu tràn ở ngực, khảm tại đối phương trong mông đít âm hành càng thêm hung ác đi đến thao, thậm chí được xưng tụng bạo ngược, chỗ giao hợp ứng hòa lấy xâm phạm tiết tấu sặc ra dính chặt chất lỏng, phát ra để Robert Thẹn thùng lại khó nhịn tiếng nước.

Hoạ sĩ cổ thực sự đẹp mắt, hoàn toàn đi theo nguyên thủy dục vọng Alpha Hơi cúi người, bấm tay dùng đốt ngón tay rất nhỏ phá cọ những cái kia ấm áp lại còn đang khiêu động gân mạch.Robert Giơ lên cái cằm, vì chuyện sắp xảy ra kế tiếp không hề hay biết. Nam nhân mở ra năm ngón tay dùng hổ khẩu thẻ bên trên bên gáy, lòng bàn tay dần dần đi đến đè ép hướng máu thịt bên trong nhấn đi.

Paul Thấp giọng dụ dỗ dành.

Cry for me, Cum for me. My boy

Tình nóng bỏng đỏ lên hai người, nhiệt độ trong phòng cao đến bọn hắn một lần coi là sắp bị đốt bị thương. Bị bóp chặt yết hầu nam hài bởi vì thiếu thốn tất yếu dưỡng khí mà run đến lợi hại hơn, nhưng hắn biết nam nhân sẽ không tổn thương hắn, Omega Cổ bị năm ngón tay bóp chặt, hô hấp cũng bị sinh sinh kẹt tại hầu miệng bên ngoài, trước mắt bắt đầu một trận choáng váng, hắn hoảng hốt cảm thấy tính cả ý thức cũng ngắn ngủi như vậy nửa giây, nam hài thân thể một bên run rẩy một bên giơ tay lên khó khăn lắm nắm chặt trên cổ thủ đoạn, nhưng hắn không tìm chuẩn địa phương, đầu ngón tay phát run lấy đụng tới nam nhân cánh tay. Nam hài sẽ không cũng không nghĩ ngăn cản trận này tính đặc thù yêu, hắn đã bị lần này làm cho nhanh cao trào.Robert Trong mắt thất thần, tìm không thấy tập trung điểm, đành phải thuận đầu giường nguồn sáng nhìn, ánh đèn chùm sáng đánh vào trong mắt lại vô ý thức đóng mắt.Paul Đem âm hành chống đỡ tại chỗ sâu ép qua mẫn cảm khu vực, hoảng hốt lấy có thấp giọng khí âm truyền vào trong tai, My boy...my boy, cry for me... Trong nháy mắt đó nam hài phiếm hồng hốc mắt lại ngạnh sinh sinh bị thao ra nước mắt đến, trong suốt nước mắt thuận khóe mắt chảy vào trong tóc.

Robert Trong cổ phát ra nghẹn ngào tiếng khóc, Paul Tại hắn bắn ra một khắc này buông lỏng tay. Mới mẻ dưỡng khí tràn vào phổi, nam hài miệng lớn hô hấp lấy, huyệt bên trong còn đang cao trào, khoái ý khảm vào da thịt hòa với huyết dịch cuồn cuộn dâng lên, qua một hồi lâu, hắn mới mở miệng, còn cùng với dày đặc giọng nghẹn ngào.

I love you...Paul

Nam nhân hai tay đỡ lấy hắn thấm mồ hôi eo tuyến, nhỏ bức rất động hông eo làm được càng sâu càng nhanh, quy đầu ở bên trong bị thứ vô số lần giảo gấp, dính chặt thức ăn mặn tinh dịch đều tưới tiến sinh sản khang miệng bên ngoài. Hắn nhìn thấy nam hài hoàn toàn yên tâm thuận theo dáng vẻ, trong lúc nhất thời yết hầu hơi khô chát chát, cúi đầu xuống chụp lên cánh môi, cạn cọ ngăn không được biểu lộ lưu luyến, thanh tuyến khàn khàn, câu nói kia đều niệm đến nhẹ mà nhu hòa.

I love you

END  
【 Sắt thần bí 】 Klein lam (NC17,werewolf!Tony x merman! Quentin)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Cùng @ Phùng Củng Stensen Phu nhân cùng một chỗ não động mò cá, là thật mò cá www Người sói ( Hải tặc )! Bình sắt mà x Song tính nhân ngư! Thần bí.  
Notes:

Song tính nhân ngư chú ý, âm hoàn đề cập chú ý.  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
Tony · Stark cảm thấy rất lâu dài cũng không phải là hắn cố ý chọc phiền phức, mà là phiền phức tìm được hắn, mà hắn lại không cách nào đối làm như không thấy, tỉ như hiện tại nằm tại hắn trên giường đầu này nhân ngư. Đó cũng không phải Tony lần thứ nhất cứu một đầu nhân ngư, buôn lậu loại xinh đẹp này sinh vật biển không quá hợp pháp, nhưng là rất nhiều phú thương chung tình nơi này, cao lợi nhuận để rất nhiều hải tặc đều nguyện ý đối với chuyện này bí quá hoá liều đánh cược một lần.

Nếu như đặt ở bình thường, Tony chỉ cần tại cứu bọn hắn về sau đem bọn hắn thả về trong biển liền tốt. Đương nhiên đó cũng không phải nói thân là hải tặc Tony là cái gì ghê gớm đại thiện nhân, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy cứu bọn hắn so buôn lậu phi pháp tới càng có lời mà thôi. Nhân ngư là đơn thuần lại có ơn tất báo chủng tộc, hải tặc trường kỳ phiêu lưu ở trên biển, so với người khác càng cần hơn nhân ngư trợ giúp, cho nên Tony vẫn cảm thấy đây bất quá là một hạng hỗ huệ hỗ lợi giao dịch thôi.

Nhưng là lần này khác biệt, Tony không có cách nào trực tiếp đem đầu này nhân ngư trực tiếp thả về trong biển, cũng không phải bởi vì đầu này nhân ngư cái đuôi bên trên đều là bị điều giáo lưu lại cắt tổn thương, mà là bởi vì tại Tony cứu hắn thời điểm, đầu này nhân ngư cũng đã bị mang lên trên"Buộc" . Loại này đắt đỏ hình cụ là những cái kia các phú thương đặc biệt vì cầm tù nhân ngư mà nghiên cứu ra đến, "Buộc" Bình thường chia làm trên dưới hai bộ phận —— Phía trên rơi lấy kèm theo phức tạp ma pháp nặng nề bảo thạch, quấn quanh lấy tinh tế mềm mại tơ vàng vòng lấy nhân ngư phần đuôi. Phía dưới thì là từ nhân ngư mẫn cảm vây đuôi chỗ xuyên qua, khóa lại nhân ngư xương cùng đáy. Bị đeo lên"Buộc" Nhân ngư phàm là du động, liền sẽ đau đớn vạn phần, bọn hắn trốn không thoát —— Mà cho dù có hạnh chạy thoát rồi, bọn hắn cũng du lịch không nhanh, rất nhanh liền sẽ biến thành trong biển thiên địch lương thực.

Làm chăn nuôi người mà nói, "Buộc" Đích thật là giam cầm nhân ngư lựa chọn tốt nhất, nó tức có trang trí tính lại có thể phòng ngừa nhân ngư chạy trốn. Chỉ là bình thường không có người mua nhân ngư là sẽ không bị đeo lên buộc, bởi vì chế tác công nghệ quá mức phức tạp giá cả quá mức cao, đối với người buôn lậu mà nói, có thời gian này giày vò nhân ngư còn không bằng một lần nữa lại bắt một đầu đến có lời.

Tony không biết đầu này nhân ngư bị ai mua, cũng không có cách nào —— Lại hoặc là nói, hắn không đành lòng đem đầu này nhân ngư trực tiếp thả lại trong biển mặc kệ tự sinh tự diệt, cho nên chỉ có thể đem cái này phiền phức tạm thời lưu tại bên cạnh mình. Không có cách nào, mặc dù Tony đối máy móc rõ như lòng bàn tay, thế nhưng là ma pháp hoàn toàn chính xác không phải hắn am hiểu lĩnh vực. Nếu như muốn giải khai bảo thạch bên trên bám vào tất cả chú ngữ, Tony cần đi xa đến Nam Phương đại lục đi bái phỏng hắn một vị lão bằng hữu. Đương nhiên cái này cũng không có gì phiền phức, Nam Phương đại lục khắp nơi đều là rượu ngon cùng mỹ nhân, bọn hắn cũng đúng lúc có thể đem trước đó tìm tới ngân khí đổi thành kim tệ.

Nhân ngư tên gọi Côn Đinh · Baker, chiếu cố hắn kỳ thật cũng không quá phiền phức, tại Tony giải thích qua trên thuyền không cách nào bày ra một cái bể cá để vào nước biển cung cấp hắn ở lại, hỏi thăm hắn có hay không những phương pháp khác có thể thay thế thời điểm, nhân ngư biểu thị hắn chỉ cần mỗi sáng sớm uống một chén nước biển, ba bữa cơm dùng ăn mới mẻ cá sống liền có thể. Mặc dù Côn Đinh hoàn toàn tin cậy Tony, bất quá Tony thuyền viên nhưng tốn không ít thời gian đến đòi đầu này nhân ngư niềm vui. Dù sao nhân ngư cũng là bị hải tặc bắt tra tấn, ngoại trừ đối Tony vị này ân nhân cứu mạng trong lòng còn có cảm kích bên ngoài, đối cái khác thuyền viên ngăn cách đề phòng cũng không phải cái gì không thể lý giải sự tình.

Ngày mai sáng sớm chúng ta sẽ cập bờ mua chút tiếp tế. Tony bên cạnh nói như vậy vào đề cởi bỏ áo khoác, giúp mình rót chén rượu Rum ngồi tại bên giường.

Không thể trở về đến trong biển rất tịch mịch đi, có lẽ ta có thể mang một ít cái gì đồ chơi nhỏ trở về để ngươi cho hết thời gian?

Nghe được Tony thanh âm, nguyên bản còn đang chuyên tâm đọc hàng hải nhật ký nhân ngư ngoan ngoãn ngẩng đầu lên, tại còn chưa mở miệng nói cái gì trước đó liền lộ ra một cái ngọt hề hề tiếu dung. Tony từ đầu đến cuối không rõ vì cái gì nhân ngư sẽ như thế nóng lòng đọc hắn hàng hải nhật ký, dù sao phía trên đều là phá thành mảnh nhỏ đến cơ hồ không thành đoạn ghi chép, tối đa cũng bất quá là viết đi thuyền tới nơi nào lại khảo nghiệm cái gì mình phát minh mới loại hình việc vặt. Nhưng là Côn Đinh lại cảm thấy những này hàng hải nhật phi thường thú vị, hắn cho rằng bọn chúng là hiểu rõ Tony quá khứ hữu hiệu nhất phương pháp. Nhân ngư chính là từ những này vụn vặt văn tự bên trong biết được Tony là như thế nào bị đã từng thợ lái chính chỗ phản bội, lại là như thế nào như kỳ tích trở về từ cõi chết, như thế nào sáng tạo ra bây giờ trước ngực hắn cái kia tản ra hào quang màu lam nhạt xinh đẹp lò phản ứng, như thế nào dùng nó đến cam đoan tim đập của mình.  
Giờ phút này Côn Đinh xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt con mắt bởi vì tiếu dung mà thoáng híp lại, sáng lóng lánh giống như là có nước đường sắp chảy xuống đến giống như, nhìn rất giống là một cái rốt cục đợi đến trượng phu về nhà tiểu thê tử.

Đáng chết, Tony ở trong lòng thầm mắng một câu, gần nhất hắn càng phát ra không cách nào coi nhẹ nhân ngư cặp kia như biển xinh đẹp mắt xanh. Côn Đinh che kín chăn mỏng nằm tại Tony mềm mại trên giường, bên cạnh thân chất đống mấy quyển đã đọc xong tất hàng hải nhật ký, trên bàn còn có thủy thủ chuẩn bị cho hắn mới mẻ nước biển. Không nhìn thấy cái đuôi nhân ngư nhìn bất quá là cái bị kim ốc tàng kiều mỹ nhân thôi, bọn hắn chính là như vậy mỗi ngày ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, Tony thề ban đầu hắn căn bản cũng không có bất luận cái gì dư thừa ý nghĩ. Chỉ là gần nhất thuyền viên đoàn đối với hắn cùng nhân ngư ở giữa truyền ngôn càng phát ra dâm đãng lại không tìm giới hạn, Tony nhìn thấy Côn Đinh thời điểm cũng không khỏi phải có chút chột dạ, hắn hi vọng nhân ngư còn không có nghe được các thủy thủ những cái kia hạ lưu trêu chọc. Thuyền viên đoàn cũng không có ác ý, bọn hắn bất quá là thích nói đùa mà thôi.

Cái gì đều có thể sao?

Côn Đinh nghiêng thân tới gần Tony, lam nhạt hai mắt sáng lấp lánh tràn đầy chờ mong. Nhân ngư trên thân che kín chăn mỏng vì vậy mà tuột xuống, lộ ra thân thể cùng đuôi cá chỗ giao giới làn da. Gần như trong suốt màu lam nhạt lân phiến bao trùm ở nơi đó, để Tony lại nhịn không được nhớ tới buổi sáng hôm nay thuyền viên trong miệng những lời đồn đại kia, hắn không biết giống đực nhân ngư có phải là cũng thật có được thư khang, có thể mang thai đồng thời đẻ trứng.

Bất luận như thế nào yêu cầu đều có thể sao?

n, chỉ cần ngươi muốn muốn, bất luận cái gì đều có thể.

Tony ép buộc mình dời đi nhìn chằm chằm Côn Đinh phần đuôi dò xét ánh mắt, trả lời khẳng định đạo. Hắn coi là Côn Đinh bất quá là muốn chút vàng bạc châu báu loại hình đồ chơi nhỏ, dù sao nhân ngư đều thích dạng này óng ánh sáng long lanh vật nhỏ.

Ta muốn...

Côn Đinh nghiêng đầu tự lẩm bẩm giống như do dự một chút, lại chuyển hướng Tony, mười phần khẳng định nói.  
Ta muốn hôn hôn ngươi lò phản ứng.

Cái gì? Ngươi chờ một chút.

Tony trong lúc nhất thời còn không có kịp phản ứng, nhưng là Côn Đinh đã dẫn đầu nhích lại gần. Người sói cầm nhân ngư bả vai, lại thua ở đối phương cặp kia ướt sũng mà vô cùng đáng thương cẩu cẩu trên mắt.

... Tốt a.

Tony có chút bất đắc dĩ nói như vậy lấy, tại nhân ngư mặt mũi tràn đầy chờ mong nhìn chăm chú phía dưới giải khai áo sơ mi của mình, đem trước ngực mình hiện ra lam quang lò phản ứng bại lộ tại đối phương trước mắt. Đây là Tony trái tim có thể tiếp tục khiêu động cam đoan; Là máy móc cùng ma pháp đơn giản nhất nhưng cũng là thuần túy nhất kết hợp, đây là cơ hồ tất cả mọi người hiểu được, cơ sở bên trong cơ sở, nhưng là cũng cơ hồ không ai có thể đem làm được như thế thập toàn thập mỹ.

Không có gì đẹp mắt, không thể không đeo nó lên là ta sai lầm.

Tony có chút khó chịu nói như vậy lấy, mất tự nhiên giật giật lỗ tai của mình. Đạt được cho phép nhân ngư tựa như là sợ hắn đổi ý giống như lập tức dán tới, lò phản ứng nhàn nhạt lam sắc quang mang chiếu vào Côn Đinh bên mặt, kim loại phát tán ra, giàu có góc cạnh sắc bén ngân quang bị trong mắt của hắn ấm áp mềm mại màu lam bao vây ở. Tony trước ngực phát tán ra nhàn nhạt quang mang cùng Côn Đinh trong mắt hai cỗ màu lam tựa như là trong nháy mắt tan lại với nhau giống như khó bỏ khó phân, liền phảng phất liệt nhật cường quang đâm rách mặt nước, phảng phất vô hình nước biển mềm mềm bọc lại một thanh sắc bén kiếm. Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai khoảng cách gần như vậy xem qua Tony ngực, từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai nghiêm túc như vậy xem qua phản ứng của hắn chồng. Người sói lỗ tai lần nữa bất an giật giật, cái đuôi cũng không khỏi tự chủ lung lay mấy lần.

Ta cảm thấy nó rất đẹp.

Nhân ngư tự lẩm bẩm nhỏ giọng phản bác, mê muội nghiêng thân càng thêm gần sát người sói ngực. Hắn phảng phất căn bản không có ý thức được giờ phút này giữa hai người đã sớm vượt qua khoảng cách an toàn giống như, không chớp mắt nhìn đối phương trước ngực lò phản ứng. Côn Đinh cẩn thận từng li từng tí duỗi ra đầu ngón tay đến đụng vào Tony trước ngực chỗ kia hạch tâm, hắn hơi lạnh ngón tay đầu tiên là nhẹ nhàng lướt qua vùng ven chỗ kết nối lấy vết sẹo cùng làn da, băng lãnh kim loại vòng lên, sau đó mới chậm rãi rơi vào cái kia tản ra nhàn nhạt quang mang cùng nhiệt độ trung tâm.

So ta đã thấy bất luận cái gì quý hiếm dị bảo đều muốn đẹp.

Côn Đinh gằn từng chữ nói như vậy lấy, thành khẩn ngữ điệu nghe được không ra một tia trò đùa ý vị. Tony cúi đầu nhìn xem ngực mình nhân ngư, chú ý tới đối phương nguyên bản trắng nõn cái cổ giờ phút này lại chậm rãi nổi lên một loại đáng yêu phấn hồng. Côn Đinh chân thật chung tình tại cái phản ứng này chồng, nhưng hắn yêu quý cái này hạch tâm nguyên nhân cũng không phải là bởi vì nó óng ánh sáng long lanh nhàn nhạt quang mang, lại hoặc là nó trong đó ẩn chứa tinh diệu tuyệt luân kỹ thuật, hắn vẻn vẹn bởi vì lò phản ứng là Tony nhịp tim cam đoan mới thích nó.

Nhân ngư nghiêng thân đem mềm mại hôn vào cái kia hạch tâm trung ương, sau đó là vùng ven. Côn Đinh duỗi ra mềm mại lưỡi liếm láp ngoại tầng băng lãnh ngân vòng, nhàn nhạt kim loại mùi vị tùy theo trong miệng của hắn tản ra, nhưng là hắn cũng không chán ghét dạng này hương vị. Lò phản ứng là Tony điểm mù, nếu như vẻn vẹn đụng vào chỗ kia, hắn là không có mảy may cảm giác. Thế nhưng là giờ phút này Tony lại cảm thấy mình trong lồng ngực hâm nóng, Côn Đinh tựa như là trong tu đạo viện những cái kia cấm dục lại thành khẩn Thánh đồ đồng dạng, phảng phất cúng bái thần minh hôn lấy lồng ngực của hắn, nhân ngư thon dài lông mi tại chập chờn ánh nến hạ khẽ run, tại trước mắt của hắn đánh ra một mảnh yếu ớt bóng ma. Mềm mại hơi lạnh cái lưỡi thỉnh thoảng lướt qua lò phản ứng bốn phía làn da, những cái kia vết sẹo chỗ chỗ, như gần như xa trêu đến trong lòng người ngứa.

Ngươi không nên dạng này.

Người sói cắn chặt căn bản, có chút đắng buồn bực nói như vậy, hắn nghĩ đến nhân ngư có lẽ không biết mình hành vi là tại châm lửa, lại nhìn thấy Côn Đinh ngẩng đầu lên dùng mình thấm ướt màu lam nhạt con mắt dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nhìn về phía hắn. Như thế vô tội nhưng lại như thế mê người, viết đầy đối xử mọi người kiết lấy thỉnh cầu.

Tony thỏa mãn hắn, người sói nắm nhân ngư cái cằm, nghiêng thân hôn lên nhân ngư mềm mại đôi môi, thuận thế đem Côn Đinh đặt ở mềm mại giường chiếu bên trong. Ngón tay của hắn dọc theo đã bị xốc lên một chút chăn mỏng sờ soạng đi vào, thuận lý thành chương đụng vào nhân ngư hơi lạnh đuôi cá, ngón tay ôn nhu khuấy động lấy cái đuôi cùng thân thể chỗ giao giới những cái kia mềm mại vảy cá. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí tránh đi nhân ngư bên hông rơi lấy bảo thạch, những cái kia thuộc về"Buộc" Bộ phận, Tony nghĩ nơi đó nhất định rất đau, hắn không hi vọng Côn Đinh đau đớn.

Nhân ngư bị đến từ người sói đụng vào bỏng cả người khẽ run rẩy, mọi người đều biết cái này mỹ diệu sinh vật biển nhiệt độ cơ thể còn chưa kịp nhân loại, càng đừng đề cập nhiệt độ cao hơn người sói. Côn Đinh một cái tay khoác lên người sói trên bờ vai, một cái tay khác nhẹ nhàng đặt ở đối phương đùa bỡn hắn lân phiến trên mu bàn tay, cũng không biết là muốn cự tuyệt, vẫn là tại thỉnh cầu càng nhiều đụng vào. Có lẽ liền Côn Đinh mình cũng làm không rõ, dù sao chỉ là đáp lại Tony hôn, liền đã để hắn cảm thấy tay bận bịu chân loạn, mệt mỏi ứng phó. Côn Đinh trong đầu ý nghĩ theo nụ hôn này làm sâu sắc mà hòa tan thành một đoàn bột nhão, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình sắp bốc cháy, đối phương môi lưỡi cùng đụng vào, toàn bộ đều là lửa nóng. Bất quá là loại kia thoải mái dễ chịu ấm áp, tốt ý vị bên trên lửa nóng. Nhân ngư thuận theo bản năng lạng quạng duỗi ra mình mềm lưỡi, cố gắng đáp lại nguồn gốc từ đối phương hôn, bọn hắn là như thế phù hợp, đến mức hai người mỗi lần đều là mới thở hào hển thoáng tách ra một chút, liền lại thực sự tương hỗ gần sát, khó bỏ khó phân giống như ôm hôn cùng một chỗ.

Chờ, chờ một chút...

Côn Đinh tại Tony ngón tay ôm lấy hắn phần đuôi kim tuyến lúc, khẩn trương căng thẳng thân thể. Hắn mềm mại nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, vội vàng nghiêng đầu muốn ngăn lại đối phương, nhưng như cũ là chậm một bước. Nhân ngư cảm nhận được những cái kia đến từ dây nhỏ chỗ lôi kéo, nguyên bản buông lỏng đuôi cá tùy theo không bị khống chế bỗng nhiên run rẩy căng thẳng lên, liền liền hắn nguyên bản nhuyễn nhuyễn nhu nhu hừ ngâm cũng khống chế không nổi hơi cao một chút. Tony nguyên bản đối với nhân ngư cùng vừa mới hoàn toàn khác biệt phản ứng cảm thấy nghi hoặc, lập tức lại cảm nhận được một cỗ hơi lạnh nhỏ bé dòng nước phun ra tại hắn lòng bàn tay. Nhân ngư ngực chập trùng, gương mặt mất tự nhiên phiếm hồng, cho đến Tony đem chăn toàn bộ giật xuống mới phát hiện, giờ phút này Côn Đinh phần đuôi trung ương lân phiến đã vì hắn chỗ mở ra. Nguyên bản bị những cái kia màu lam nhạt vảy cá nơi bao bọc ở thư khang, hiện tại rốt cục không giữ lại chút nào bại lộ tại hắn trước mắt.

Vẻn vẹn một nháy mắt, Tony liền minh bạch vừa mới Côn Đinh vì sao muốn ngăn lại hắn đùa bỡn đuôi cá phía trên quấn quanh kim tuyến. Kia mấy đầu sợi tơ cuối cùng toàn bộ liền tại Côn Đinh phần đuôi lân phiến phía dưới, từ hai cái tiểu xảo vòng vàng cố định, trực tiếp đánh vào nhân ngư giấu ở chỗ tối non mềm mẫn cảm thư cánh bên trên. Vừa mới phun ra tại Tony lòng bàn tay chất lỏng chính là nhân ngư bởi vì mà chịu không nổi kích thích mà trực tiếp bị làm đến cao trào, khống chế không được phun ra chất mật.

... Thật mẹ hắn là bầy biến thái.

Tony nhịn không được thấp giọng chửi mắng lên những cái kia mua nhân ngư phú thương đến, hắn chưa hề biết nguyên lai những người kia sẽ còn đặc biệt đem"Buộc" Đặc biệt đánh vào nhân ngư thư huyệt bốn phía, dùng cái này đến thỏa mãn mình biến thái thi ngược muốn cùng tính dục.

Mà vừa mới bị đưa lên cao trào, giờ phút này hãy còn có chút ý thức mơ hồ Côn Đinh, hắn tựa như là cho là mình đã làm sai điều gì giống như, bản năng có chút sợ hãi có chút cuộn mình lên mình đuôi cá. Không khó tưởng tượng lúc trước những cái kia tạp toái ban đầu là như thế nào ngược đãi cùng"Giáo dục" Đầu này nhân ngư.

Tốt tốt, đừng sợ, thân ái. Không cần phải sợ được không? Ta ngay ở chỗ này, ta tại bên cạnh ngươi.

Tony ngăn chặn trong lòng mình lửa giận, lộ ra một cái khiến người an tâm tiếu dung. Hắn ôn nhu an ủi bị kinh sợ nhân ngư, lập tức đem mấy cái nhỏ vụn hôn rơi vào đối phương phần môi cùng bên mặt.

Cảm nhận được nhân ngư rốt cục vì vậy mà buông lỏng thân thể, Tony mới thoáng xê dịch thân thể dự định tiến hành bước kế tiếp. Người sói trong quần âm hành ngay tại hướng hắn đưa ra kháng nghị, thế nhưng là Tony không phải rất gấp, hắn không nghĩ tại giữa bọn hắn tình ái bên trong cho nguyên bản liền nhận qua tổn thương lưu lại cái gì không tốt hồi ức. Tony nhẹ nhàng khuấy động lấy Côn Đinh phần đuôi lân phiến, đặc biệt chiếu cố nhân ngư thư huyệt chung quanh những cái kia mềm vảy, không sợ người khác làm phiền giống như đưa chúng nó nhẹ nhàng xốc lên lại uốn lượn xoa lấy. Những cái kia mang theo ý lạnh lân phiến gảy đi lên xa so với bọn chúng nhìn muốn mềm mại nhiều, đụng vào đi lên cảm giác càng tiếp cận nhân loại làn da, trách không được mọi người luôn nói đuôi cá là nhân ngư mẫn cảm nhất yếu ớt địa phương.

Côn Đinh giống như là có chút chịu không nổi Tony vuốt ve giống như nhỏ giọng thở hào hển, chưa từng có người nào như thế ôn nhu kiên nhẫn đối đãi hắn, bị hải tặc bắt lấy ngược đãi cùng điều giáo thời gian quả thực là ác mộng. Nhưng là bây giờ, cứ việc Côn Đinh mang theo làm hắn xấu hổ lại đau đớn"Buộc" , hắn vẫn tại Tony đụng vào phía dưới cảm nhận được thoải mái dễ chịu, nhân ngư hiếm khi nhìn thấy ánh nắng trắng nõn làn da, giờ phút này bởi vì cảm xúc mà không thể tự đè xuống hiện ra đỏ nhạt, hắn nguyên bản giấu ở lân phiến phía dưới âm hành cũng vì vậy mà đứng thẳng, tiểu xảo trơn bóng đỉnh ướt sũng hướng bên ngoài thổ lộ lấy mật dịch. Nhân ngư âm hành không so với nhân loại lại hoặc là người sói lớn, cũng không có dư thừa lông tóc, nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo lại nhìn trần trùng trục. Tony khi nhìn đến cây kia trướng lên tiểu gia hỏa lúc kinh ngạc huýt sáo, trêu đến nhân ngư nhịn không được bên tai một trận phiếm hồng. Tựa hồ là vì mình thân thể cấu tạo có khác với lục địa sinh vật mà cảm thấy thẹn thùng, Côn Đinh thậm chí đứng dậy muốn che khuất chỗ kín của mình, làm cho đối phương đừng lại tiếp tục chăm chú nhìn.

Không muốn như vậy thẹn thùng mà, ta là ưa thích mới nhìn.

Tony cầm cổ tay của đối phương, đổi lại một bộ mười phần hải tặc thức ngữ khí. Đương nhiên hắn nói cũng đúng thật, thật sự là hắn là bởi vì sợ hãi thán phục tại đại dương như thế này sinh vật mỹ lệ sinh lý cấu tạo mới không thể chuyển dời ánh mắt. Người sói giống như là muốn nhấm nháp con mồi giống như liếm liếm môi, cái này khiến hắn nhìn đáng chết càng thêm gợi cảm mà tính công kích mười phần, Côn Đinh căn bản không làm gì được hắn, chỉ là bị như thế nhìn chằm chằm liền thân thể trận trận như nhũn ra, chỉ có thể thu tay lại đem chính mình toàn bộ giao phó ra ngoài, chờ đợi đối phương tiếp tục. Tony cũng không có để Côn Đinh chờ đợi quá lâu, hắn cơ hồ là không do dự, liền cúi người ôn nhu hôn lên Côn Đinh thư khang tới. Người sói nóng ướt thô ráp lưỡi liếm qua nhân ngư thư khang đỉnh cái kia nho nhỏ nhô lên, nhẹ nhàng mút vào về sau, lại đem đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào phía dưới cái kia phấn nộn chặt chẽ trong lỗ nhỏ khuấy động, òm ọp òm ọp mút hôn ra một mảnh thấm ướt tình sắc tiếng nước.

Nhân ngư làm sao ngờ tới đối phương sẽ làm như vậy, xấu hổ cùng thoải mái dễ chịu cùng nhau dâng lên, khiến cho hắn vây đuôi đều run rẩy run rẩy căng thẳng, cả người không biết như thế nào cho phải. Côn Đinh chỉ cảm thấy Tony đầu lưỡi nong nóng, nhưng là động tác lại hết sức ôn nhu, thoải mái dễ chịu hãy kiên nhẫn khai thác lấy hắn thể khoang, đến mức chỉ chốc lát sau càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng liền từ hắn thư huyệt chỗ sâu tràn ra ngoài, dừng đều ngăn không được ướt đẫm chảy một mảnh. Đại biểu thoải mái dễ chịu cùng khát vọng mật dịch thuận Côn Đinh phần đuôi trôi xuống dưới, nhiều đến thậm chí đem ga giường đều nhân xảy ra chút lướt nước nước đọng. Tony cái cằm gốc râu cằm hữu ý vô ý lề mề qua nhân ngư non mềm mẫn cảm nơi riêng tư, mang ra chút Hứa Thư vừa mà vi diệu cảm giác đau, hơi có vẻ mỏng manh tinh dịch tùy theo không bị khống chế, ướt đẫm phun ra tại Côn Đinh dưới bụng. Giờ phút này nhân ngư trước sau đều đã mấy chuyến cao trào, bị hoàn toàn mở ra, mà Tony thậm chí còn không có địt vào đến, chỉ là dùng đầu lưỡi đem hắn khiến cho thư huyệt ngăn không được nước chảy, ướt sũng hợp đều không khép được.

Trước đó ngươi cũng liếm lấy ta không phải sao, hiện tại đổi ta đến liếm ngươi cũng rất công bằng.

Tony cười nói như vậy, lập tức đem đầu lưỡi của mình từ Côn Đinh cái kia ẩm ướt mềm trong lỗ nhỏ rút ra, nhẹ nhàng mút mút nhân ngư thư trên huyệt phương cái kia nho nhỏ nhô lên làm kết thúc. Người sói liếm liếm bị đối phương ái dịch làm cho rối tinh rối mù môi dưới, hắn không ngại Côn Đinh tại lúc trước hắn đi trước như vậy mấy lần, người đại biểu này cá rất dễ chịu, hắn hi vọng nhân ngư dễ chịu.

Tony đứng dậy đổi dùng ngón tay xác nhận Côn Đinh hạ thân tình huống, nơi đó đáng chết quá ướt quá nhạy cảm, thậm chí chỉ cần dùng thô ráp lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng ma sát liền sẽ có chất mật thổ lộ ra. Mặc dù cửa huyệt vẫn chỉ là ẩn ẩn chỉ mở ra một cái miệng nhỏ, nhưng không giống với trước đó chính là, lập tức Tony thậm chí không chi phí lực, liền có thể đem mình hai ngón tay trực tiếp địt vào đi, đầu ngón tay lâm vào cái kia nóng rực mềm mại thấm ướt chi địa tựa như là dễ như trở bàn tay tiến vào Thiên Đường. Côn Đinh thư huyệt giờ phút này triệt để vì Tony chỗ mở ra, giống như là chờ mong người sói mau mau địt vào đến giống như không chỗ ở run rẩy co rút lại, tầng tầng lớp lớp ẩm ướt mềm mềm bọc lấy Tony thô ráp lòng bàn tay, dính nhân địa mút không ngừng.

Làm một mọi người đều biết ôn nhu tình nhân, Tony tự nhiên là hảo tâm thỏa mãn dưới người mình nhân ngư. Hắn rút ra chính mình chôn sâu ở đối phương thể nội ngón tay, xoay người lên giường, dạng chân tại nhân ngư đuôi cá hai bên, rút ra chính mình bên hông dây lưng, đem bị trói buộc tại dưới quần dài, đã sớm kích động nhỏ Tony móc ra. Người sói cũng không có lưu cho nhân ngư bao nhiêu thời gian đi sợ hãi thán phục cây kia cự vật ưu việt lớn nhỏ cùng chiều dài, hắn đỡ lấy mình đã sớm cương phồng lên âm hành, để cái kia mượt mà thấm ướt đỉnh tại nhân ngư phấn nộn chặt chẽ thư huyệt chung quanh nhẹ nhàng ma sát như vậy mấy lần, nếm thử tính chất đem đỉnh nhàn nhạt đính vào lại rút ra. Tại bảo đảm Côn Đinh đã đầy đủ thích ứng cùng buông lỏng, sẽ không vì vậy mà sau khi bị thương, Tony liền không còn nguội, ngược lại trực tiếp đem mình ngay ngắn âm hành hung hăng đính vào nhân ngư thể nội.

Mặc dù ra ngoài nhân ngư sinh lý cấu tạo vấn đề, bọn hắn ân ái tư thế tựa hồ không phải tốt như vậy nắm giữ, nhưng là Tony vẫn như cũ phi thường hoàn mỹ đem mình hoàn toàn đính vào Côn Đinh thể nội. Mà lại, thao —— Cái kia cảm giác, vừa ướt vừa nóng còn mềm mềm chăm chú, bên trong thịt mềm phảng phất không có căn này đại gia hỏa liền sống không được giống như, lấy lòng bao vây lấy ngươi, vừa đi vừa về không sợ người khác làm phiền mút vào không ngừng, thật mẹ hắn tựa như một nháy mắt tiến vào Thiên Đường. Mà lại Tony rất xác định hắn thao đối địa phương, hắn là muốn nói, mặc dù hắn hoàn toàn không rõ ràng nhân ngư lân phiến hạ như vậy non mềm động lòng người một cái lỗ nhỏ là thế nào đem căn này to dài cự vật hoàn toàn ngậm vào đi, nhưng là hắn rất xác định mình thọt tới nhân ngư thư khang, cái kia có chút nặng nề nhưng như cũ non nớt mềm mềm, co dãn mười phần, còn đang ướt sũng không ngừng ra bên ngoài tràn ra chất mật địa phương.

Nhân ngư nuốt vào người sói như thế to dài âm hành, quả thực tựa như là hắn cái kia nho nhỏ phấn phấn nộn huyệt có ma pháp gì. Côn Đinh cửa huyệt đã bị chống rất mở, viên viên giống như là sắp hư mất giống như, chung quanh non mềm làn da hoàn toàn mở rộng ra đến, thế nhưng là đương Tony đem mình chậm rãi phồng lên kết hướng nhân ngư thể nội nếm thử tính đỉnh làm thời điểm, cái kia nho nhỏ cửa huyệt vẫn là ngoan ngoãn cố gắng chống ra nuốt vào, thậm chí Tony cũng sẽ không tiếp tục ôm hi vọng Côn Đinh có thể nuốt mất. Theo kết chậm chạp xâm nhập, nhân ngư bị cây kia nóng rực cự vật sống sờ sờ thao đến càng sâu địa phương, kia là ngón tay của hắn đều xa xa không cách nào chạm đến, cũng chưa từng có cái gì đi vào khai thác qua địa phương.

Côn Đinh lại tại đáng thương phún ra ngoài nước, phía trước đằng sau đều là như thế, hắn tựa như là cái hư mất vòi nước giống như tích táp chảy ra ngoài không ngừng, thậm chí liền chính hắn đều khống chế không nổi, cũng không làm rõ ràng được cuối cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhân ngư chỉ cảm thấy trong cơ thể của mình giống như là sắp bốc cháy giống như là sắp bị thao sinh sinh hòa tan như vậy nóng rực, phần bụng truyền đến kia cỗ ấm áp thoải mái dễ chịu nhiệt độ quả thực giống như là nướng hỏng đầu óc của hắn để hắn không cách nào suy nghĩ, theo ý thức mơ hồ lý trí của hắn cũng sắp đốt không có. Côn Đinh đem chính mình toàn bộ đều bại lộ ra, hoàn toàn tín nhiệm giao phó cho đặt ở trên người mình nam nhân. Tony nhạt nhẽo lại nhanh chóng mà trừu sáp điều khiển lấy hắn nặng nề mềm mại thư khang miệng, dùng sức hung ác mỗi một cái đều đè vào hắn sẽ dễ chịu địa phương, đem cái kia nguyên bản cấm đoán miệng nhỏ thao sung huyết, đồng thời không giữ lại chút nào đất là đối phương chỗ mở ra, thuận theo mở ra lấy, vừa đi vừa về mút vào từng cái hung hăng đính vào âm hành đầu, chờ đợi Tony đem hắn tinh dịch tất cả đều thổi vào, trực tiếp lấp đầy cái này trống rỗng thư khang, toàn bộ lấp đầy bụng của hắn.

Côn Đinh bị loại này nóng rực, ê ẩm sưng mà no bụng đủ thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác giày vò đến rơi lệ, nguyên bản cặp mắt của hắn chỉ là bởi vì khoái cảm mà ướt sũng sương mù mông lung, giờ phút này hắn là thật bị trong cơ thể mình cây kia cự vật bỏng đến khóc chít chít, ngăn không được thút thít. Nhân ngư theo người sói một chút một chút xay nghiền chống đối ở trong cơ thể mình chỗ sâu điều khiển mà run rẩy thân thể, cái đuôi run rẩy căng thẳng nũng nịu mài cọ lấy Tony bắp chân. Côn Đinh động tình mà vong ngã theo Tony biên độ nhỏ rút ra lại hung hăng đụng vào động tác mà giãy dụa bờ eo của mình cùng đuôi cá, giống như là không thể rời đi đối phương giống như tại mỗi một lần rút ra lúc liền vội gấp động thân đuổi theo, muốn lại lần nữa đem cây kia đại gia hỏa ngậm đến trong cơ thể của mình, thật giống như bọn hắn vốn là hẳn là cùng một chỗ giống như. Nhân ngư tinh tế ngón tay thon dài dắt lấy mềm mại đệm chăn, thoải mái dễ chịu thỏa mãn nước mắt thuận gò má của hắn im lặng rơi vào bên gối, ngón tay của hắn bởi vì không ngừng mà va chạm mà dùng sức nhẫn nại đến khớp xương có chút trắng bệch.

Côn Đinh có thể cảm nhận được Tony tại gảy hắn lân phiến, hắn cảm thấy người sói thích cái này, thích hắn mềm mại vảy cá, từ ban đầu đến bây giờ vẫn luôn yêu thích không buông tay gảy không ngừng, mà cái này cũng đích thật là sẽ để cho Côn Đinh cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu động tác. Nhân ngư tại người sói thiếp tới hôn hắn bên cạnh cái cổ cùng gương mặt mỗi một khắc đều sẽ kìm lòng không đặng quay đầu tác hôn, hắn muốn Tony hôn môi của hắn, tựa như là tình nhân ở giữa tương hỗ triền miên tỏ tình. Côn Đinh yêu thích Tony thuộc về người sói răng nanh, không chút nào sợ những cái kia sắc bén răng sẽ vạch phá đầu lưỡi của hắn nhẹ nhàng liếm láp bọn chúng; Thật giống như Tony cũng mười phần tham luyến Côn Đinh hương vị, hắn yêu thích nhân ngư trên thân thuộc về hải dương, hơi lạnh mà mang theo nhàn nhạt vị mặn mà ngọt ngào khí tức.

Nóng hổi tinh dịch như Côn Đinh mong muốn tràn đầy bắn vào, nóng rực đậm đặc lấp kín nhân ngư toàn bộ thư khang, bủn rủn no bụng trướng cảm giác làm hắn nhịn không được thoải mái dễ chịu đến rơi lệ, chỉ tiếc lúc này nhân ngư đã bị thao liên động động đầu ngón tay khí lực cũng bị mất, âm hành mềm oặt rốt cuộc bắn không ra một giọt tinh dịch đến, chỉ có thư huyệt co quắp phun ra một chút trong suốt chất lỏng. Nhân ngư nằm ở trên giường có chút mở ra đôi môi, chân chính giống như là thiếu dưỡng ngực chập trùng thở hào hển, thẳng đến người sói tri kỷ cười phục lên hắn thoát lực phần eo, môi đối môi đem một chút nước biển độ nhập hắn mềm mại trong miệng, hắn mới từ trong hoảng hốt tìm về một chút thể lực cùng lý trí.

Nhân ngư có chút sững sờ dùng mình ngón tay thon dài đi đụng vào vừa mới bị đầy đủ lấp đầy cùng điều khiển qua tiểu huyệt chung quanh, nơi đó bởi vì vừa rồi tình hình mà có chút không khép lại được giống như có chút mở ra lấy, nguyên bản phấn nộn thư cánh giờ phút này tức thì bị thao mọc lên một loại rục đỏ tươi màu sắc. Mê người thư huyệt chung quanh còn muốn mệnh điểm xuyết lấy vừa mới theo cây kia to lớn âm hành rút ra, mà mang ra một chút tinh dịch. Côn Đinh có thể cảm giác được huyệt của hắn miệng chính không thích ứng biên độ nhỏ co rút lại, giống như là không nguyện ý cây kia cự vật rời đi trong cơ thể mình kêu gào, nho nhỏ run rẩy không ngừng. Ăn tủy biết vị thể nghiệm qua tình yêu người vui sướng cá rất muốn đem đầu ngón tay của mình lại luồn vào đi, lại luồn vào đi thỏa mãn mình xốp thấm ướt, bị thao có chút hiện tê dại ngứa tiểu huyệt, mặc dù hắn ngón tay là như vậy mảnh, hoàn toàn so ra kém người sói âm hành.

Bất quá Côn Đinh vẫn là mơ mơ màng màng nhịn được, bởi vì hắn biết rõ nếu như hắn đem ngón tay luồn vào đi, như vậy Tony thật vất vả bắn cho hắn tinh dịch liền sẽ bị gạt ra, mặc dù cái này cùng thụ thai không quan hệ, nhưng là hắn vẫn là rất muốn người sói tinh dịch có thể nhiều tại hắn thư khang bên trong lưu lại như vậy một hồi. Huống hồ Tony còn ôm hắn —— Tại bọn hắn chung gối mà ngủ nhiều như vậy cái cả ngày lẫn đêm về sau, Tony rốt cục đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, ôn nhu hôn trán của hắn trấn an hắn đi ngủ. Vì thế Côn Đinh trong đầu chỗ đó còn chứa nổi cái gì những chuyện khác đâu, đã sớm hài lòng núp ở Tony trong ngực, mười phần an tâm nhắm mắt lại đã ngủ.

Đây là hạnh phúc mà an ổn một đêm, tại trải qua rất nhiều tra tấn về sau khó được không có ác mộng bao phủ một đêm. Côn Đinh sáng sớm là bị mấy cái rơi vào bên mặt thân mỹ hảo hôn chỗ làm tỉnh lại, ngay tại hắn mơ mơ màng màng quay đầu, duỗi ra mềm mại cái lưỡi, ngọt hề hề đáp lại đối phương, hoàn toàn buông lỏng hưởng thụ lấy Thần ở giữa hôn thời điểm. Côn Đinh cảm thấy vươn vào hắn hãy còn ẩm ướt mềm thư trong huyệt bốn phía khuấy động thăm dò ngón tay, nhân ngư sung huyết thư khang không dễ dàng như vậy một đêm khép kín, hắn tiểu huyệt mặc dù đã khôi phục trước đó phấn nộn màu sắc, giờ phút này nhưng như cũ mềm hồ hồ bại lộ tại lân phiến bên ngoài, bên trong ngậm đầy người sói đêm qua bắn vào đi tinh dịch, thô ráp lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng khẽ động, liền sẽ òm ọp òm ọp khu vực ra sền sệt tiếng nước, run rẩy co rút lại vang lên không ngừng.

Xen vào nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa nhân ngư, giờ phút này bị người sói sáng sớm chấm mút đảo loạn tâm tư, vậy mà tại ý thức mơ hồ ở giữa buông xuống mình lòng xấu hổ, thật thuận theo lấy người sói ý nguyện, xoay người lại dùng mình hơi lạnh thon dài đầu ngón tay, thoáng tách ra mình hãy còn bại lộ bên ngoài thư huyệt, nghiêng người đem đối phương sáng sớm sưng cương âm hành ngậm vào. Côn Đinh giống như là ở trong biển đồng dạng vừa đi vừa về biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa mình phần đuôi, thoáng gần sát đem người sói âm hành hoàn toàn nuốt vào, lại nhỏ biên độ chậm rãi rời xa, cẩn thận từng li từng tí để người sói cây kia nguyên bản chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình cự vật nho nhỏ lui ra ngoài một chút. Nhân ngư da thịt trắng nõn bởi vì dần dần nổi lên tình dục mà nổi lên xinh đẹp đỏ nhạt, Tony nhìn xem Côn Đinh đỏ bừng khuôn mặt bé nhỏ cố gắng vặn vẹo phần eo cùng cái đuôi, tựa hồ là đang ý đồ thỏa mãn hắn bộ dáng, cảm thấy rất là đáng yêu. Thế là liền cũng không tại khắc chế dục vọng của mình, dứt khoát nắm Côn Đinh phần đuôi, ngừng lại nhân ngư gà mờ phun ra nuốt vào, thủ đoạn thoáng dùng sức vừa kéo, thẳng tắp đem nhân ngư toàn bộ đính tại mình trên âm hành.

Nguyên bản đã hơi khép kín một chút thấm ướt đường hành lang, giờ phút này bị cây kia quen thuộc tên kia chỗ đột ngột chống ra, ê ẩm sưng đau đớn mà thỏa mãn cảm giác trong nháy mắt xâm nhập nhân ngư toàn thân. Côn Đinh xinh đẹp đuôi cá ngăn không được run rẩy, đáy vây cá giống như là chó con cái đuôi giống như, nũng nịu bao lấy Tony bắp chân. Nhân ngư vong ngã ôm người sói cái cổ, bên cạnh mê muội dùng mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng khuấy động lấy người sói mao nhung nhung lỗ tai, bên cạnh hài lòng tùy ý mình đắm chìm trong Thần ở giữa ngọt ngào yêu triều bên trong.

END?  
TBC?

Notes:

Cuối cùng là bởi vì hải dương đều không có như vậy mao nhung nhung đồ vật, cho nên Côn Đinh phá lệ thích sờ Tony lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi www

Tùy duyên đổi mới, khả năng có hậu tục... Chính là đẻ trứng, cũng có thể là không có.  
【 Mười hai cung 】 San Francisco dị thường mùa hè nóng bức (Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Tác giả phu nhân: Thành tự kẻ lưu lạc  
Work Text:  
San Francisco mùa hè từ trước đến nay sảng khoái, bất quá năm nay mùa hè ngược lại dị thường nóng bức —— Khả năng chỉ có Robert Nghĩ như vậy, thế là hắn trong phòng làm việc lặng lẽ ( Thậm chí còn ngượng ngùng ) Giải khai một viên áo sơmi cúc áo.

Đây là hắn đi vào toà báo thứ hai tuần.

Mới nhậm chức mangaka bỏ ra thời gian một tuần quen thuộc công tác của hắn, cùng ngồi ở chung quanh nửa mét bên trong đồng sự. Hắn cũng không phải sợ hãi xã giao, chỉ là không quá biết nói chuyện mà thôi, buồn bực làm việc là hắn am hiểu nhất sự tình. Cho nên đến tiền nhiệm thứ hai Chu Tài phát hiện vị kia làm cho người chói mắt ngay tại trong đám người chuyện trò vui vẻ tiên sinh, đồng nghiệp của hắn Paul.

Robert Ngơ ngác nhìn nam nhân kia mười giây đồng hồ mới nhớ tới mình đang làm gì, Omega Cấp tốc đem ánh mắt thu hồi đến mình chính sáng tác manga bên trên. Lỗ tai đỏ lên trọn vẹn mười phút mới đem trái tim tình chậm rãi bình phục, cái này mùa hè xác thực nóng chết người rồi.

Robert Là cái mồ côi cha phụ thân, có hai đứa bé cùng buồn tẻ sinh hoạt. Hắn đời trước thê tử cũng là Omega, tuần hoàn theo nam nữ quy luật, sinh con chuyện này tạm thời còn chưa rơi vào trên đầu của hắn. Bất quá một ngày này, hắn bắt đầu vì mình hướng giới tính lo lắng, hắn rất chăm chỉ, bỏ ra một tháng mới xác nhận mình thích một vị ưu tú nam tính Alpha. Trong tháng này hắn không ít tốn thời gian quan sát hắn đối tượng thầm mến, vô số lần ở trên tan tầm tận lực khoảng cách gần sượt qua người, họp lúc tại cay nghiệt cấp trên ánh mắt tiếp theo mắt một chút vụng trộm nhìn hắn bóng lưng, đi ngang qua Paul Cùng cái khác đồng sự tụ hội lúc quán bar sẽ còn đứng đấy coi trọng mấy giây, đồng thời đang suy nghĩ cái gì thời điểm mình cũng có thể bị hắn mời đi rượu của hắn cục, dù là tiểu nam hài cũng sẽ không uống rượu.

Paul Sẽ chỉ bởi vì họp lúc Robert Đột nhiên phát biểu đối với hắn có ấn tượng. Đáng thương nam hài, đáng thương Omega, chỉ có tại hài tử ngủ say sau đêm khuya nằm trong phòng nghĩ đến so với hắn lớn tuổi nam nhân dùng tay cho mình an ủi tịch, phía sau cái mông ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù, âm hành cũng cao cao nâng cao, rõ ràng khó chịu không được còn muốn chịu đựng thanh âm để phòng bị con của hắn nghe được. Mangaka mắt cá chân đem ga giường cọ vo thành một nắm, trường kỳ cấm dục để hắn tự an ủi kỹ thuật nát rối tinh rối mù, dục vọng không chiếm được sơ giải, cam chịu kéo tới gối đầu thẻ tiến giữa hai chân của mình, Robert Cuộn tròn lấy thân thể nằm ở trên giường kẹp chặt duy nhất có thể cho hắn mang đến điểm khoái cảm đồ vật, vải vóc ma sát để huyệt bên trong tràn ra càng nhiều dâm thủy, ở trong đó ngứa muốn chết. Nam hài trong đầu lại nghĩ tới đồng nghiệp của hắn, nhớ tới ngẫu nhiên mới cho ánh mắt của hắn, cặp mắt kia liếc hắn một cái hắn liền muốn ướt, run chân đến đứng không vững.Robert Đưa tay cắm vào mình cái mông, huyệt bên trong vừa mềm vừa nóng, hắn bị mình cắm vào kêu ra tiếng, miệng bên trong thấp giọng hô Paul, Paul, đồng thời tưởng tượng lấy đây là Alpha Thô to âm hành tại thao hắn.

Kia hai ngón tay tìm được càng sâu địa phương, nhấn lấy thịt mềm vô sự tự thông trêu đùa, tu bổ tốt móng tay gãi thổi qua đi, có thể thấy được tình dục để hắn hạ ngoan tâm đối đãi mình.Robert Quỳ gối trên giường, vểnh mông lún xuống eo, bị mình chơi toàn thân run rẩy, hắn đem mình đè thấp, đầu vú dán tại trên giường đơn bắt đầu cọ, vải vóc cho nam hài nhất định kích thích, núm vú đã cứng rắn, mỗi cọ một chút nước của hắn liền lưu nhiều một chút, trên cẳng chân sền sệt tất cả đều là chính hắn phát tình chảy tràn nước. Cắm vào trong mông đít hai ngón tay tăng thêm tốc độ, đồng thời dâm đãng quơ cái mông, không giống như là tự an ủi, mà là giống mẹ hươu đồng dạng khẩn cầu lấy người sau lưng kê ba.

Nhưng vật nhỏ chỉ có ngón tay của hắn. Chơi không ít thời gian, hắn rốt cục dùng nát kỹ thuật đem mình đưa lên cao trào. m hành từng cỗ từng cỗ bắn ra chất lỏng, huyệt cũng chảy ra không ít, Robert Không thể không đang thoát lực đồng thời kẹp chặt cái mông, để phòng làm bẩn càng nhiều ga giường.

Lúc này bị thầm mến Paul Bản nhân, không biết hắn đồng nghiệp mới đến cỡ nào dâm đãng. Bất quá hắn rất nhanh liền biết.

Ban biên tập thường ngày cũng không ít tản mạn thời điểm.

Phát tình kỳ chỉ dựa vào tự an ủi có thể giải quyết không được, cho nên tại cùng Paul cùng một chỗ thừa thang máy thời điểm, nam hài vẫn không có thể dừng ( Có lẽ cũng không quá nghĩ dừng ) Tin tức của hắn làm. Kia là ngọt ngào lam dâu sữa chua hương vị.

Tại thang máy đi lên thời gian bên trong, Paul Cảm giác được trong thang máy vị ngọt mà càng ngày càng nặng, hắn cuối cùng đem ánh mắt chuyển qua trong cái không gian này trừ hắn bên ngoài duy nhất người.Paul Dò xét ánh mắt để Robert Khẩn trương, nam hài nghĩ đến đêm hôm đó dâm loạn mình, run lập cập. Paul lần này hứng thú.

Ngươi biết Omega Cần quản tốt mình tin tức làm sao, ách... Ngươi tên gì tới

Robert...Robert Graysmith, tiên sinh, không có ý tứ, ta tình huống có chút đặc thù, buổi sáng hôm nay nhi tử ta đến muộn, đi gấp quên đem thuốc mang lên 

Ok, Mr.Graysmith, tuy nói ngươi là tại phát tình kỳ, nhưng ngươi thả ra như thế lớn hương vị giống như là đang câu dẫn ta

Paul Không thể phủ nhận bị Omega Tin tức tố khơi gợi lên tính dục. Nam nhân liếc qua thang máy tầng lầu, đi qua đem đối phương bức tiến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong.

Mangaka giờ này khắc này thích xem sách đầu óc bỗng nhiên đứng máy, hắn không biết phản ứng thế nào sợ hãi đi theo lui về sau, hắn rụt cổ một cái, lắp ba lắp bắp hỏi mở miệng.

Sir..Mr.Avery, đừng dựa vào gần như vậy hắn đã run chân, Alpha Khí tức để hắn tiểu huyệt không ngừng nước chảy, chỉ cần đối phương lại tới gần một điểm, liền sẽ biết hắn tại phát tao.

Paul Đưa tay cường thế tìm được nam hài phía sau cái mông. Từ quần bên cạnh gạt ra luồn vào đi cách đồ lót sờ phía sau hắn cái kia động. Quả nhiên sờ đến một khối ướt đẫm vải vóc. Nam nhân trêu chọc hừ ra âm thanh.

Mr.Graysmith, ngươi tại đối đồng nghiệp của ngươi phát tình sao?

Nam hài chấn kinh trốn về sau tiến nơi hẻo lánh, hắn nghĩ không ra đối phương sẽ đụng hắn, gấp đến độ miệng bên trong không ngừng phủ nhận, nhưng còn không có phát ra hoàn chỉnh câu, hắn đã nhìn thấy đồng nghiệp của hắn nhấn tầng chót nhất số lượng khóa.

Hắn được đưa tới tòa cao ốc này sân thượng.Alpha Dắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, hắn căn bản chạy không thoát.Paul Một đường đem hắn kéo tới sân thượng bí mật nhất góc tường nhấn lấy.

Ngươi nên vì ngươi tùy tiện khắp nơi phát tình mà trả giá đắt.

Nam nhân đem đưa qua phân bảo thủ áo sơmi giải được cuối cùng, để khối kia vải vóc lỏng loẹt treo ở nam hài trên thân. Bị tình triều xâm chiếm lý trí mangaka đã khó chịu hướng trên tường cọ. Gặp nam nhân lại gần một cái chớp mắt liền đầu óc phát sốt, mangaka giật giật khó chịu thân thể nhìn thẳng hắn, muốn chạy trốn lại mềm tại nguyên chỗ, trên thân nam nhân cao nồng độ liệt tửu mùi truyền tới trở nên càng đậm. Tại sao có thể có Alpha Khí tức như thế chi liệt. Nghiêm cẩn mangaka giờ phút này còn có nhàn tâm nghiên cứu sẽ phải chơi hắn người tin tức tố là cái gì thành phần.

Nam nhân bàn tay đem mangaka quần lột sạch sẽ, tính cả đồ lót cũng nhét vào lắc tại trên đất trên quần dài. Ngón tay sờ đến ướt đẫm Omega Bắp đùi nhiễm một chưởng dính chặt.

Mr.Avery... Không, đừng đụng nơi đó

Gọi ta Paul Liền tốt, vì cái gì không cho đụng, ngươi nhìn qua rất chờ mong

Nam nhân ác liệt nắm chặt cây kia gắng gượng trên âm hành hạ lột động, buông ra sử dụng sau này ngón tay gõ gõ.

No...

Ngươi tùy tiện trông thấy một cái nam nhân liền muốn dạng này, bày biện cái mông cầu hắn kê ba chơi ngươi sao?

Đáng chết, hắn bởi vì hạ lưu lời nói hưng phấn hơn.Robert Nức nở chịu nam nhân dùng khí lực một chưởng.

Paul Đem hắn trở mình đưa lưng về phía mình, đem nam hài eo đè xuống, hổ khẩu kẹp lấy cái mông nâng lên. Thô bạo đem hai ngón tay cắm vào ướt sũng nhục động, xương ngón tay ở bên trong bích chống ra xoay tròn trêu đùa lấy thịt mềm, một cái khác nhàn rỗi bàn tay đến hắn đồng nghiệp mới trước ngực hung hăng bóp bên trên viên kia trống rỗng núm vú, móng tay thổi qua đầu vú lại hai ngón tay kẹp lấy kéo dài sữa hạt.Robert Càng thêm hưng phấn khó mà ức chế kêu ra tiếng. Hắn bị thô lỗ động tác làm cho đau đớn, nhưng cùng lúc lại không thể không thừa nhận hắn thích dạng này. Nam hài vô ý thức quơ eo kẹp chặt trong mông đít ngón tay, lại được đến càng thêm dùng sức một chưởng.

Đừng nhúc nhích, đã đợi không kịp? Ngươi bây giờ tựa như một đầu hươu cái

Mangaka cặp kia Bambi trong mắt lập tức tràn đầy nước mắt. Bị lớn tuổi nam nhân đánh bàn tay cảm giác tựa như là bị trưởng bối răn dạy, hắn cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền an tĩnh lại, thậm chí thân thể khẽ run.

Good boy

Paul phi thường hài lòng, lại tại khích lệ lúc lại xông kia sung mãn bờ mông lại đánh một chưởng, tựa hồ là hạ hung ác lực, mông thịt bên trên cấp tốc lên dấu đỏ. Lần này đánh nam hài cái mông cắn càng chặt. Hắn đem ngón tay rút ra, đổi thành mình đã sớm phát cứng rắn âm hành. Đỉnh chống đỡ tại cửa huyệt nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ lấy lại không đi vào, làm cho Robert Càng phát ra trống rỗng.

Paul...?

Đáng thương Omega Cẩn thận gọi hắn.

Ngươi muốn ta tiến đến chơi ngươi sao?Robert

...

Mangaka chính thẹn thùng trầm mặc. Nhưng hắn đã nhanh bị dục vọng làm cho nổi điên, thế là lấy lòng bạn mịt mờ lắc lắc cái mông.

Ngươi cần nỗ lực chút gì

Cầu ta

Nam hài mở to hai mắt, thịt của hắn động đã ngứa đến muốn mạng, tùy thời đều chờ đợi một cây kê ba địt vào đến xuyên qua hắn cho hắn cao trào, hắn mài cọ lấy phát ra dính mềm thanh âm.

Cầu ngươi... Cầu ngươi, Paul

Ta cần ngươi gọi ta Daddy, đồng thời về sau cũng muốn gọi như vậy

No... Paul, đây không có khả năng

Nam nhân nhướng mày, giơ tay xông kia đỏ lên bờ mông nhẫn tâm lại đánh, giống như là không đủ, tiếp tục ngả vào bắp đùi hướng về phía khối kia thịt mềm vỗ xuống.Robert Thống khổ kêu ra tiếng, ô ô nói không muốn, sát bên cực hình sau mới bằng lòng nhỏ giọng mở miệng.

Daddy...

Hảo hài tử, gọi Daddy Làm gì?

Nguyên lai trận này xấu hổ trò chơi còn không có kết thúc. Mangaka đầu óc nhanh cháy hỏng.

...Daddy, cầu Daddy Tiến đến

Nam nhân cho rằng điều thỉnh cầu này không bằng hắn ý, nhưng cũng không còn khó xử, thô to âm hành phá vỡ gấp giảo huyệt thịt cắm vào bên trong. Nhiệt độ cao huyệt đạo che phủ dễ chịu, Paul Hai tay nâng nam hài hông eo hướng trên người mình đụng, mỗi lần đính đến càng sâu càng hung ác. Bàn tay ấm áp sờ lấy mangaka núm vú, làm cho hắn ngứa, Omega Phát dục tốt đẹp cái vú bị chơi đến càng phát ra mềm mại, núm vú sưng cơ hồ muốn để người coi là mau ra sữa.Robert Gắt gao chống đỡ lấy vách tường chèo chống thân thể của mình, hắn sắp bị thao đứng không yên, bắp chân đau nhức, bẹn đùi run lên.

Mình sắp bị đùa chơi chết. Mangaka mê man nghĩ. Hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải tự mình chỉ dựa vào chơi núm vú liền có thể bắn ra. Hắn ưỡn ngực đem cái vú đưa đến xâm phạm nhân thủ của hắn bên trong.

Robert, ngươi thật đúng là trời sinh phải bị thao kỹ nữ

Alpha Trầm thấp nói câu nào, xách hông lại hướng bên trong một đỉnh. Nam hài chịu không nổi dạng này cường độ, ngạnh sinh sinh bị trực tiếp thao bắn. Tinh dịch thuận chân trượt xuống dưới, cả người ướt đẫm, huyệt bên trong còn đang trong cao triều co rút, nhẹ nhàng một đỉnh cũng có thể làm cho Omega Toàn thân run lên.Paul Không có ý định bỏ qua đáng thương hươu cái, liền cao trào dư vị đi đến hung ác thao. Giờ phút này nam hài trên thân dính đầy không ít liệt tửu hương vị, để hắn say váng đầu. Tính khí tại huyệt bên trong ép qua mẫn cảm địa phương, động một cái nam hài liền hừ một chút, khóe mắt đỏ tươi, hiển nhiên một dâm phụ.

Không...Paul, từ bỏ, không muốn

Mr.Graysmith, ngươi nên gọi ta cái gì?

Alpha Cũng không có sinh khí, ngược lại là rất thích đối phương ít có phản kháng, giơ tay tại trên mông đập, dự kiến bên trong cái mông kẹp càng chặt phản ứng.Robert Sắp điên rồi, lung tung lắc đầu cầu hắn.

Daddy...Daddy, cầu ngươi, please... Bỏ qua ta

Daddy Sẽ không đáp ứng ngươi

Paul m điệu giương lên, rõ ràng có ý cười, thao nai con cảm giác rất tốt, hắn cũng không muốn bỏ qua khó được tuyệt hảo lúc ân ái khắc. Hiện tại đã qua giờ làm việc, trên sân thượng không có người nào tới, nam nhân y quan chỉnh tề, mangaka đã sớm thoát chỉ còn một thân áo sơmi.Paul Tiến tới cắn lỗ tai của hắn.

Sẽ có người đến trên sân thượng nhìn ngươi bị Daddy Làm gì?

Paul vỗ vỗ nam hài tóc, khó được ôn nhu vuốt ve để Robert Lắc thần một lát, nhưng mà một giây sau liền bị gấp quăng lên tóc, cái cằm cũng bị bách ngẩng, khóe mắt lại một lần nữa lưu lên nước mắt đến.Omega Chính là như vậy, mỗi lần bị thao liền khóc không ngừng.

Nam hài cảm thấy dưới thân thao càng thêm hung ác, sinh sản khang miệng cũng tại va chạm ở giữa hoàn toàn mở ra, nam nhân cây kia côn thịt liền địt vào càng sâu bên trong đi, mài đến hắn lại đau lại ngứa. Paul vỗ vỗ nam hài mặt.

Muốn cho Daddy Sinh con sao, ta nghe nói ngươi còn mang theo hai đứa bé, lại nhiều một cái gọi mụ mụ ngươi thế nào?

Daddy...

Omega Mềm mềm kêu, bị thao không tỉnh táo đầu óc nguyện ý vì cái này cùng để hắn dễ chịu âm hành cùng cái này thầm mến người làm một chuyện gì. Hắn sinh sản khang sớm bị hắn chiếm hết, lại nhiều điểm hắn đồ vật cũng không quan trọng.

Hắn lại muốn cao trào, cứng rắn phát đau tính khí bị nam nhân nắm trong tay.Alpha Ác ý ngăn chặn phía trước lỗ nhỏ, hắn kìm nén đến khó chịu, như cái tiểu biểu tử đồng dạng ô ô khóc lên cầu hắn.Paul Đối với cái này lấy hung ác trừu sáp đáp lại, ôn nhu đem mình làm dễ chịu về sau mới lòng từ bi buông tay ra, cùng dưới thân người cùng một chỗ rơi vào cao trào. Nam nhân tinh dịch đều rót vào Omega Sinh sản khang, nhìn thấy vô cùng đáng thương mangaka, nhất thời cảm thấy đồng nghiệp mới dáng dấp quả thật không tệ, tâm tư chuyển mấy giây, cuối cùng vỗ vỗ nam hài cái mông.

Kẹp chặt, đưa cho ngươi phần thưởng, đừng chảy ra, Daddy Tiểu đãng phụ

Robert Sợ hãi toàn thân lắc một cái, kẹp chặt cái mông, nhưng hắn tứ chi đều như nhũn ra, mắt thấy liền muốn hướng xuống quỳ. Paul một tay mò lấy hắn, một tay nhặt lên trên đất quần đưa cho hắn.

Mặc vào, tan tầm ta tới kiểm tra ngươi có hay không hảo hảo ngậm lấy

Thế là còn lại nửa ngày, mới tới mangaka ngồi tại công vị bên trên đều tại thay đổi tư thế, chỉ riêng đồ lót cọ lấy hắn đều có thể đầy đủ ướt. Cặp kia nai con con mắt cả ngày cũng hơi đỏ lên.

Paul Bắt đầu đem ánh mắt ném đến mangaka chỗ khu vực làm việc bên trong, trông thấy đứa bé kia là như thế nào thẳng tắp lấy eo miễn cưỡng mình bảo trì tốt đẹp dáng vẻ, lại là như thế nào hai mắt ửng đỏ cùng bên cạnh đồng sự giải thích mình chỉ là cảm mạo mà thôi. Nam nhân tin tưởng buổi sáng sự tình là hắn trước kia đọc như vậy nhiều sách cũng không tìm tới vui vẻ. Đồng tử quân là nên có chút khác biệt tình ái kinh nghiệm.

Hey, Robert

...Paul, tan việc, ta đang chuẩn bị đi

Bọn hắn giả bộ như nói giống đồng nghiệp bình thường ở giữa bình thường đối thoại. Trước một khắc ở công ty hành lang bên trong Paul ngăn lại hắn, vĩ đại tác gia trong ánh mắt là không làm che giấu trêu chọc, nam hài nhìn xem hắn, ẩn ẩn cảm thấy một trận ngứa ý, từ hắn ngậm lấy tinh dịch trong mông đít.

Ngươi không nên mời ta đến nhà ngươi ngồi một chút sao?

Paul, No! Hài tử trong nhà làm bài tập... Ngươi biết, phải cần an tĩnh hoàn cảnh

Ta sẽ không quá nhao nhao

...Omega Căn bản không có cách nào cự tuyệt hắn, hoặc là nói, hắn không có cách nào cự tuyệt nội tâm của mình.

Tốt lúc bọn nhỏ đã ngoan ngoãn ngồi xe trường học trở về, độc thân phụ thân đem đồng nghiệp của mình giới thiệu cho hài tử sau liền thúc giục bọn hắn đi hoàn thành công khóa. Paul sắc mặt vô thường đi theo Robert đằng sau vào phòng, cũng sau đó một khắc trở tay khóa cửa lại.

Thoát đi

Alpha Tựa như là đang đàm luận hôm nay thời tiết.

Robert tiếp nhận sẽ phải tại cùng hài tử cách nhau một bức tường địa phương bị làm sự thật. Không thể không thừa nhận hắn có chút nghiện. Bất quá hắn vẫn là kém một chút dũng khí chủ động làm những sự tình này.

Daddy Muốn kiểm tra, My little slut

Paul Xích lại gần hắn dán bên tai nói ra hạ lưu lời nói.

Đừng nói như vậy, Paul, đừng như vậy

Hắn đang bị nam nhân tin tức tố xâm chiếm, tại lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại trước hắn dùng ngay cả mình cũng không thể thuyết phục thanh âm phản kháng Alpha Mệnh lệnh.

Paul chưa từng quản những này cự tuyệt. Hắn cứ như vậy nhìn xem nam hài, nghiêm túc, không chút nào cho phản kháng ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn. Chỉ nhìn bên trên mười mấy giây, nhỏ hươu cái liền đầu hàng đưa tay run run rẩy rẩy giải khai thắt lưng của mình. Huyệt của hắn bên trong đã sền sệt một mảnh, Paul ôm eo của hắn, đưa tay trượt đến khe mông ở giữa, lại hướng bên trong cắm vào một đốt ngón tay, vẻn vẹn một động tác liền trêu đến tiểu đãng phụ một trận ngọt mềm rên rỉ.

Con của ngươi biết ba của hắn lập tức sẽ bị ta làm gì?Robert?

No... Đừng nói cho bọn hắn

Vậy ngươi đến nghe Daddy

Paul đem nam hài đưa đến trên giường, mệnh lệnh hắn quỳ nằm sấp tốt, đem cái mông cao cao nâng lên. Nhỏ hươu cái ngoan ngoãn làm theo, còn xoay đầu lại dùng cặp mắt kia dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nhìn xem hắn, Paul bị hắn nhìn một trận lòng ngứa ngáy, đáng chết, thật sự là trời sinh dụ hoặc nam nhân kỹ nữ, tâm hắn động. Hắn giơ tay tại đầy đặn mông thịt bên trên đập một chưởng, Robert Hừ phát lung lay cái mông, như là mấy ngày trước đây ban đêm tại cùng một trên giường lớn, tưởng tượng lấy có cùng kê ba có thể địt vào thịt của hắn trong động, đem hắn làm cao trào, làm đến mang thai.

Paul Còn không nóng nảy, hắn chậm rãi dùng ngón tay gian lấy thịt mềm, từng chút từng chút cọ xát lấy nam hài ý chí, thẳng đến đem hắn biến thành chân chính đãng phụ. Hắn chưa hề yêu cầu cái gì, nhưng là Omega Lại không cách nào cùng sinh lý bản năng kháng cự, hắn chủ động mở miệng khẩn cầu tra tấn hắn nam nhân.

Daddy... Cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi chơi ta

Mangaka tại hắn xã giao kiếp sống bên trong bước ra một bước dài. Hắn trở nên không còn thẹn thùng, vì một cây âm hành.

Robert Như ước nguyện của hắn bóp lấy hắn hông hung hăng ngạnh sinh sinh địt vào đi, trực tiếp thao đến sinh sản khang bên ngoài. Nam hài khóc thở gấp ngẩng đầu lên, dùng cái mông lấy lòng thao hắn nam nhân, thịt mềm chăm chú hút lấy trong thân thể đồ vật, miệng bên trong vô ý thức kêu Daddy. Nam nhân quyết tâm thao lấy Robert, đưa tay tới năm ngón tay nắm lấy dưới thân đầu người phát khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu, kéo căng cái cổ vạch ra đường vòng cung, da thịt áp bách lấy hầu kết mang đến ngạt thở cảm giác, cái này không dễ chịu.Robert Cơ hồ không thể thở nổi, dưới thân điều khiển quá hung ác, trong cổ họng rên rỉ bị ép đè nén, phát ra thú nhỏ nghẹn ngào. Giữ mấy lần, Paul Cảm thấy đáng thương, liền buông lỏng tay bỏ qua.

Daddy!

Ngoài cửa đột nhiên vang lên tiểu hài nhi giòn tan tiếng kêu. Một chút kinh Robert Run lên, liền huyệt đạo đều gấp mấy phần. Nam nhân vừa mới dừng lại động tác một chút trở nên ác liệt, Robert Nhất thời không có chuẩn bị, sửng sốt bị thao kêu thành tiếng.

Nhỏ giọng một chút, ngươi chẳng lẽ muốn để ngươi hài tử nghe thấy ba của bọn hắn đang gọi giường sao?

Mangaka đáng thương đè nén thanh âm nghẹn ngào một tiếng, sau đó lên giọng trả lời ngoài cửa hài tử.

Ta đang cùng Paul thúc thúc thương lượng chuyện quan trọng... Chậm... Chậm một chút Daddy... Có chuyện gì đợi lát nữa lại nói

Một câu nói thanh âm chợt cao chợt thấp, bộ dáng đáng thương cực kỳ.

Đợi đến tiểu hài bị đuổi đi, Robert Mới hơi hơi lớn gan thả ra điểm thanh âm của mình. Nhô lên tính khí cọ tại trên giường đơn làm cho khó chịu, đem chống đỡ mặt giường hai cánh tay rút ra một con tới lui an ủi mình, trên thân người phát hiện lại đưa tay một bên thao một bên cho kia cái mông một bàn tay. Mangaka không còn vọng tưởng để cho mình trữ giải, bị đánh sợ, ủy khuất thu tay lại thuận theo từ Alpha Chưởng khống.

Không bao lâu mangaka bắn tại trên giường đơn, giọng mũi dính chặt nói hắn quỳ không được. Nam nhân cầm eo của hắn đem người lật người, cây kia kê ba tại huyệt bên trong mài một vòng, lại để cho hắn âm hành phun ra điểm chất lỏng.Paul Cúi người cắn hắn sưng chín mọng cái vú, nhẹ nhàng hút khẽ hấp liền có thể để Robert Phát ra càng sóng tiếng kêu. Paul gọi hắn tiểu biểu tử, nam hài chỉ lo đem hắn núm vú đưa vào đối phương miệng bên trong, chấp nhận xưng hô thế này.

Phát tình kỳ Omega Mang thai suất cực cao, nhưng đợi đến hắn phát hiện đã là nửa tháng sau.

Hai tuần bên trong Paul bắt đầu chú ý cùng hắn ân ái đồng nghiệp mới, ánh mắt đều nhanh dính lên đi. Bằng hữu kỳ quái liếc hắn, trông thấy hắn hướng cái khác văn phòng một lần nhìn liền trêu chọc hắn một lần, thành công bị Paul trong tay các loại vật nhỏ đập không ít lượt. Vĩ đại tác gia bình thường là trong tay có cái gì nện cái gì. Hắn cảm thấy bọn hắn cơ hồ muốn bắt đầu kết giao, nhưng còn kém một chút cái gì.

Thẳng đến Omega Nói cho hắn biết, hắn mang thai.

Robert Thề xử lý như thế nào thời gian mang thai là hắn chưa hề nhìn qua tri thức. Khiếp đảm lại thẹn thùng nói cho hài tử ba ba lúc coi là sẽ là để hắn sinh non kết quả, lại đạt được hắn tân nhiệm bạn trai ôm.

Sinh ra tới, đứa nhỏ này sẽ rất thông minh

Hắn nghe thấy Paul nói như vậy.

Mangaka phải làm mụ mụ. Mang thai hắn cái vú trướng đau, đầu vú chạm thử quần áo liền khó chịu, liền tiểu huyệt đều thời khắc không tại nước chảy, hắn nhanh không chịu nổi. Đợi đến bọn hắn rốt cục ở chung, mang thai Omega Mềm mềm cọ lấy bạn trai của hắn.

Robert, không thể, dạng này sẽ làm bị thương đến Bảo Bảo

Paul...please, ta rất khó chịu

Nai con con mắt con mắt ướt át nhìn xem hắn. Nam nhân không làm gì được hắn, đành phải dùng ngón tay đi trợ giúp hắn. Lúc này Robert cái vú trở nên cùng nữ nhân đồng dạng mềm mại, Paul thích vò hắn, lại đi hút khẽ hấp núm vú, chuẩn mụ mụ bị hít một hơi liền sẽ từ sữa lỗ bên trong ra sữa, chảy ra dịch sữa đều bị Alpha Liếm đến miệng bên trong đi.

Mangaka cái mông trở nên ướt sũng, nam nhân đem ngón tay cắm đi vào cẩn thận đỉnh, đính đến nam hài đứt quãng gọi. Chuẩn mụ mụ con mắt càng ướt, lông mi đều bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp.Paul Hôn một chút tiểu thê tử của mình an ủi, đồng thời trên tay dùng lực tìm đúng kia mẫn cảm địa phương nhấn vò, lúc này nam hài chỉ riêng bị ngón tay thao lấy đều có thể thẳng lên cao trào.

Omega Tại sau khi cao triều liền lâm vào ngủ say, Paul ôm hắn. San Francisco Hạ Thiên Viêm nóng lại ẩm ướt.

Nữ nhi sinh ra ở lễ Giáng Sinh đêm trước, mùa đông để Robert Mặc vào thật dày bông vải phục, chỉ có tại ấm áp trong phòng cho hài tử cho bú lúc hắn mới có thể chỉ mặc một bộ quần áo.Paul Kiên nhẫn chờ đợi hắn dỗ hài tử ngủ cái này một quá trình khá dài, mới một thanh ủng qua xuyên đơn bạc người. Paul hôn bờ môi hắn, trên tay không thành thật luồn vào quần áo nhào nặn vừa mới cho ăn qua sữa núm vú. Nai con con mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, nhìn cứng rắn.

Daddy Chậm một chút, Paul..Paul, ô, không được

Omega Trầm thấp kêu, nhưng dạng này thỉnh cầu không thể để cho nhẫn nhịn hồi lâu nam nhân dừng lại, cây kia đồ vật hung ác cầm lên cỗ thân thể này, thao Robert Nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể bên cạnh khóc bên cạnh thở cái gì đều hướng bên ngoài gọi, sinh hài tử mụ mụ trên giường vẫn như cũ là dâm đãng tiểu biểu tử.

Paul không có đem hắn đồ vật bắn vào tử cung của hắn, vừa sinh xong cần nghỉ ngơi, cho nên bọn họ kế hoạch năm thứ hai lại muốn một đứa bé.  
END

【 Iron Man / Tình yêu cùng linh dược 】【 Sắt thần bí diễn sinh 】 Chia tay trước đó đánh trước pháo (ABO,A! Thiết nhân xO! Jayme,NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Alpha! Tony · Stark /Omega! Jayme · Randall, Iron Man / Tình yêu cùng linh dược, ABO Bối cảnh người bình thường AU, thế giới không có siêu anh hùng thiết lập.  
Thả bản thân kéo lang, thiết nhân tính cách càng tiếp cận thép 1, liều mạng gạt ra thời gian sờ cái viết ngoáy cá.  
Notes:

Nghĩ viết chia tay pháo đánh hai mươi lần cuối cùng cùng một chỗ cố sự XD  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
Lần đầu tiên là tại trong bệnh viện, phòng khám bệnh tư nhân, tâm lý phụ đạo thất. Nguyên bản Jayme · Randall chỉ là hối lộ bác sĩ, đến bên này giả trang thành thực tập sinh chào hàng dược phẩm hiểu rõ ngành nghề nội tình, nhưng là hắn nằm mơ cũng không nghĩ tới lại ở chỗ này nhìn thấy Tony · Stark. A, là, trời ạ, giấc mộng này hình tượng ai có thể nghĩ tới đâu, Jayme vốn cho là mình bị đùa nghịch, y sĩ trưởng đem hắn nhốt tại một cái thư phòng đồng dạng nhìn qua vô cùng thoải mái, điểm huân hương gian phòng bên trong, trọn vẹn phơi hắn ba mươi phút. Mà liền tại Jayme nản lòng thoái chí thời điểm, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh buôn bán vũ khí Tony · Stark đẩy cửa đi đến ——

Không sai, Tony · Stark, Jayme chớp chớp hắn ướt sũng màu lam nhạt hai mắt, mười phần xác định mình không có nhận lầm người. Dù sao ai sẽ ngốc đến có thể nhận lầm Tony · Stark đâu, vị này giá trị bản thân mấy tỉ hoa hoa công tử trước đó liền nổi tiếng bên ngoài, mà gần nhất, hắn từ Afghanistan phần tử khủng bố trong tay trở về từ cõi chết kỳ tích càng làm cho hắn trở nên không ai không biết, không người không hiểu.

Jayme ngồi tại phòng trên ghế sa lon, lăng lăng nhìn xem vị kia đẩy cửa vào nam nhân. Thân thể tự đại não kịp phản ứng trước đó, liền bản năng tản ra một trận thuộc về u Mễ Già mê người thơm ngọt.

Ta còn tưởng rằng ghế sô pha là vị trí của ta.

Tony tháo kính râm xuống, đối Jayme nửa đùa nửa thật nói như vậy lấy. Hắn không ghét mỹ nhân, cũng không ghét ôm ấp yêu thương, giống như là dạng này ôm ấp yêu thương mỹ nhân với hắn mà nói càng là không có lý do cự tuyệt. Đương nhiên Tony rất rõ ràng bệnh nhân là không thể làm bác sĩ tâm lý, bởi vì những cái kia ngu xuẩn ngành nghề đạo đức. Bất quá hắn rất xác định người trước mắt cũng không phải là tâm lý của hắn phụ đạo sư, cũng không tại căn này bệnh viện công việc, chỉ là cái không biết nơi nào trà trộn vào đến xinh đẹp hỗn đản. Dù sao Jayme thậm chí không có đạt được một cái bệnh viện ngực bài, chỉ cần hơi suy nghĩ một chút liền có thể phát giác hắn kỳ thật cũng không thuộc về căn này bệnh viện.

n... Này?

Jayme sở vấn phi sở đáp nói như vậy, hắn nhìn xem Tony còn mang theo một chút trầy da mặt, nguyên bản bình ổn hô hấp bản năng tăng nhanh. Kia thật không hổ là ngủ mười hai kỳ Maxime tạp chí trang bìa nữ lang Alpha, bản nhân so với người vật bìa tấm hình kia còn muốn anh tuấn gấp trăm lần, trên mặt vết thương cũng không có che giấu mị lực của hắn, ngược lại để hắn lộ ra đáng chết gợi cảm mười phần. Đương nhiên Jayme biết, Tony có thể ngủ đến kia mười hai kỳ trang bìa nữ lang không chỉ có riêng là bởi vì hắn anh tuấn gương mặt mà, hoa hoa công tử tổng còn có càng vượt qua thường nhân địa phương.

Ngọt ngào, ngươi không phải nơi này bác sĩ.

Tony khẳng định nói như vậy lấy, thậm chí đều vô dụng cái trước nghi vấn từ.

Làm sao ngươi biết ta không phải?

Jayme có chút không phục như thế hỏi ngược lại, mặc dù không phải chuyên tu trong lòng chuyên nghiệp, bất quá tốt xấu hắn đọc đại học y khoa thời điểm thành tích thế nhưng là cực kỳ ưu tú. Nhưng là mạnh miệng về mạnh miệng, trên thực tế Jayme giờ phút này phát tán ra mùi thơm đã mê người đến đủ để kích thích bất luận một vị nào Alpha đem hắn trực tiếp nhấn trên giường ăn lau sạch sẽ. A, thao, hắn đáng chết thành thật thân thể, hắn chính là khống chế không nổi cái này, hắn thật thích tính.

Ta đánh cược ngươi thậm chí nói không nên lời một loại kháng hậm hực dược vật danh tự.

Tony bên cạnh trả lời như vậy bên cạnh đi về phía trước mấy bước, trực tiếp chen vào đối phương khoảng cách an toàn bên trong. Đập vào mặt Alpha tin tức tố hương vị để Jayme cảm thấy phần eo một trận như nhũn ra, hắn thậm chí đều không có làm bộ xấu hổ phí sức tránh một chút, ngược lại rõ ràng mình ý nguyện tiếp tục tản ra thuộc về hắn ngọt ngào tin tức tố. Làm đáp lại, Tony tự nhiên cũng không có tận lực kiềm chế mình hương vị, dù sao mỹ nhân luôn luôn làm người thương yêu yêu, nên được đến càng nhiều không phải sao, hắn tùy ý tản ra mùi của mình đáp lại đối phương. Cái kia đủ để cho tất cả u Mễ Già đều hai chân như nhũn ra, sau huyệt thấm ướt kia phần dầu máy cùng kim loại mùi vị, không hề nghi ngờ cái này nam nhân liền trí tuệ cùng máy móc tại thế giới loài người hoàn mỹ tương dung thực thể biểu đạt.

Nếu như ta nói ra, ta có thể hay không mất đi cơ hội lần này?

Jayme đứng dậy chủ động dán tới, đem hai người khống chế tại một cái mập mờ mà như gần như xa phạm vi ở giữa. Hắn mềm mại môi mài cọ lấy Tony, hai người giống như là tùy thời liền có thể có thể hôn triền miên cùng một chỗ.

Nhưng ngươi không phải nơi này bác sĩ.

Tony giương lên môi, hắn có mười phần mà nắm chặt, phản ứng của đối phương cũng muốn đã nói rõ hết thảy, chỉ là cái gì thời điểm xuyên phá tầng này giấy kiếng vấn đề. Nếu như mỹ nhân suy nghĩ nhiều chơi đùa loại này bác sĩ bệnh nhân tình thú trò chơi, Tony tự nhiên cũng sẽ không cự tuyệt, dù sao cùng hắn trải qua giường u Mễ Già đều biết hắn là cái ôn nhu quan tâm tình nhân. Tony ra vẻ ôn nhu nắm Jayme cái cằm, làm bộ tính nhẫn nại mười phần dùng ngón cái chậm chạp ma sát Jayme mềm mại môi dưới.

Ngươi dọa sợ ta, ta cái gì đều làm, cầu ngươi chớ nói ra ngoài được không.

A, thao, cái này đáng chết, thô ráp xúc cảm. Jayme bên cạnh gặp dịp thì chơi nói như vậy lấy, bên cạnh thoáng nheo lại hai mắt, kìm lòng không đặng ở trong lòng âm thầm cảm thán, mê muội hưởng thụ lấy kia phần bị điện giật cảm giác tê dại. Ai cũng biết đây là một đôi chỉ có ở trong phòng thí nghiệm trường kỳ tiếp xúc máy móc, không ngừng tiến hành máy móc cải tiến cùng nghiên cứu người mới sẽ có tay. Thô ráp hiện đầy vết chai dày, mang theo sâu cạn không đồng nhất vết thương, trời đánh gợi cảm đến không được. Jayme cố ý duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm Tony ngón cái, hắn cái này không khác nhóm lửa tự thiêu hành vi, đổi lấy một cái thô bạo gợi cảm mà khiến người ngạt thở hôn sâu.

Tony bôi qua Jayme mềm mại môi dưới, dùng sức kéo lấy trước mắt cái này thằng nhóc to xác cổ áo, đem đối phương quay người nhấn tại giá sách bên trên, trực tiếp hung hăng hôn tới. Chất gỗ giá sách bởi vì đột nhiên xuất hiện trọng lượng mà phát ra trầm đục, mấy quyển đặt ở vùng ven chỗ trên sách rớt xuống. Jayme bên cạnh mở ra đôi môi vội vàng đáp lại Tony hôn, bên cạnh không được chương pháp lung tung nắm kéo đối phương đắt đỏ âu phục. Hắn tại giao hôn khoảng cách không cách nào khống chế động tình thở hào hển, mềm mại cái lưỡi nhu thuận dính nhân địa chủ động dây dưa Tony. Đối với Tony tới nói cái này bạn trên giường thật nhu thuận ngọt ngào từng tới phân, hắn thằng nhóc to xác tại mỗi một cái hôn kết thúc về sau, đều sẽ giống đến cỡ nào không bỏ giống như, khả ái mút vào một chút Tony môi dưới. Khiến cho Alpha một trận tâm phiền ý loạn, nếu như không phải Jayme một mực không được chương pháp lung tung dắt cà vạt của hắn, khiến cho hắn cái cổ đau nhức, hắn quả thực không nhịn được muốn trực tiếp lột đối phương quần làm đi vào.

Ngươi sai lầm trọng điểm, ngọt ngào, đợi chút nữa để ngươi dễ chịu cũng không phải nơi này.

Tony cưỡng ép kéo ra hai người khoảng cách, tại Jayme vô ý thức dựa đi tới muốn lần nữa tác hôn thời điểm có chút nghiêng đầu cự tuyệt đối phương. Hắn trấn an tính chất tại Jayme bên môi nhẹ mổ mấy lần, sau đó cầm nam hài nhi thủ đoạn, đem hắn hồ loạn mạc tác ngón tay dẫn tới mình phồng lên dưới hông.

Cái này thật là đủ lớn, Jayme tùy ý khoái cảm cùng dục vọng khống chế đầu óc của mình, có chút mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ như vậy. Hắn sau huyệt ẩm ướt không được, đầu óc cũng đã sớm dung thành một đoàn bột nhão, giờ phút này duy nhất ở trong đầu hắn đụng tới, chính là đợi chút nữa hắn sẽ bị căn này vượt qua thường nhân âm hành thao rất thoải mái.

Tony dắt lấy hắn nam hài nhi, hai người tại giá sách ở giữa lại chuyển triển vài phiên, cuối cùng mới đưa Jayme nhấn tại trên bàn sách, thô bạo trực tiếp lột xuống đối phương vướng bận quần tây. Trên mặt bàn nguyên bản trưng bày tư liệu sách vở bị bọn hắn tiện tay quét đến trên mặt đất, Tony dùng ngón tay thử một chút Jayme sau huyệt, khiến người sợ hãi thán phục thấm ướt cùng nhiệt độ cao, cái hang nhỏ kia bên trong tràn ra Thủy nhi nhiều đến căn bản mẹ hắn cũng không cần bôi trơn. Tony giải khai thắt lưng của mình đem mình đã sớm kìm nén không được âm hành từ trong quần giải cứu ra, hắn vỗ vỗ đối phạm vi nhuận đáng yêu cái mông nhỏ, đem mình cương áp vào đối phương trong khe đít hơi lề mề mấy lần, sau đó liền động thân giữ đi vào.

Trời ạ, Jayme khống chế không nổi rên rỉ lên tiếng, sảng đến hai tay không tự chủ được nắm chặt bàn đọc sách vùng ven. Giờ phút này hắn tựa như là cái vô cùng đáng thương Tiểu Nãi Miêu giống như, bị thao chỉ có thể đứt quãng nhỏ giọng hừ hừ, thân thể theo Tony nhàn nhạt rút ra lại không kịp chờ đợi thật sâu đụng vào động tác vừa đi vừa về run lên một cái, cương âm hành cũng theo dạng này kịch liệt điều khiển mà lên run run, tràn ra trước dịch sền sệt cọ xát Jayme một bụng, có thậm chí còn tùy theo văng đến bàn đọc sách vùng ven. Tony không có mang bộ, hắn đương nhiên không có mang, Jayme cũng không nghĩ đối phương sẽ mang, hắn hiện tại là kỳ an toàn, trực tiếp tiến đến tốt hơn, trực tiếp tiến đến sẽ thoải mái hơn. Jayme con mèo giống như khò khè lấy, hưởng thụ lấy đối phương nóng rực đến bỏng người thô to âm hành ở trong cơ thể hắn điều khiển rong ruổi cảm giác, tại đối phương có chút sưng lên, to lớn kết dán lên hắn sắt mẫn cảm tiểu huyệt thời điểm, tùy tiện liền khống chế không nổi xuất tại bụng dưới của mình bên trên.

Hắn nam hài nhi xuất tinh —— Tony đương nhiên biết hắn nam hài nhi xuất tinh, thế nhưng là hắn không nghĩ, cũng không cần dừng lại. Jayme theo cao trào bản năng run rẩy, vừa đi vừa về từng lớp từng lớp muốn mạng co rút lại tiểu huyệt, cái kia mềm mại ẩm ướt tội ác chi địa giống như là muốn đem Tony hút tới sớm tiết giống như bao vây lấy hắn. Nhưng là rất hiển nhiên Tony · Stark còn không có như vậy cầm giữ không được, hắn đương nhiên thích chôn sâu lại đối phương thể nội cảm giác, nếu không hắn cũng sẽ không giống là không nghĩ rời đi cái này mê người chặt chẽ lỗ nhỏ giống như, như vậy nhàn nhạt rút ra sau đó lại lập tức không kịp chờ đợi thật sâu đỉnh trở về.

Jayme cao trào chỉ là để Tony thao ác hơn, hắn hạ thân nặng nề mà động thân chống đối lấy cái kia mềm mại mà nước lâm ly tiểu huyệt, thao cái kia non mềm lỗ nhỏ mềm hồ hồ hút lấy hắn âm hành, không ngừng vang động lấy một loại nào đó tình sắc đặc dính tiếng nước; Trên tay lại ôn nhu vuốt ve Jayme phần gáy, nhẹ nhàng ma sát cái kia phiếm hồng sưng lên, có thể lưu lại tiêu ký địa phương. Tony cúi người tại khối kia mềm mại trên da lưu lại mấy cái mập mờ mút hôn, hắn có thể cảm giác được Jayme tại hắn hôn chỗ kia lúc phản ứng vô cùng tốt, kìm lòng không đặng vì hắn kẹp chặt tiểu huyệt, khả ái như thế phản ứng để Tony cũng không nhịn được có chút giương lên khóe môi. Alpha động thân dùng mình mượt mà âm hành đầu đứng vững đối phương đóng chặt khang miệng, sau đó ngạnh sinh sinh đem mình kết chen vào đối phương thể nội.

Bị đính đến có chút biến hình khoang miệng nguyên bản cự tuyệt Alpha xâm lấn, tại mấy lần muốn mạng xay nghiền điều khiển về sau liền không bị khống chế run rẩy co rút lại, yếu thế ướt đẫm phún ra ngoài nước. Jayme bị thao hai chân run lên đứng cũng đứng không vững, cực ít, đồng thời so với lần trước mỏng manh rất nhiều tinh dịch đáng thương từ hắn nửa đột nhiên âm hành đỉnh chảy ra ——

Mà đây vẫn chỉ là lần thứ nhất.

Là, đây chỉ là mẹ hắn lần thứ nhất, Tony mới sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua đối phương. Hắn nắm chặt Jayme bắp đùi, để hắn nam hài nhi trực tiếp trở mình nằm ở trên bàn sách. Jayme một cái chân treo ở Tony bên hông, một cái chân khác thì bị Alpha gánh tại đầu vai, tùy ý đối phương đem hắn hai chân càng lớn mà tách ra thành một cái lại càng dễ bị xâm phạm tư thế. Trước đó bắn vào đi tinh dịch hỗn tạp ướt đẫm ái dịch đem Jayme bắp đùi xóa sáng lấp lánh thủy quang một mảnh, Tony nhìn thấy cứ việc Jayme đã tận khả năng kẹp chặt cái mông, thế nhưng là những cái kia nhiều mà đặc dính chất lỏng vẫn còn có chút ngậm không chỗ ở, từ cái kia bị thao có chút phiếm hồng không khép lại được trong tiểu huyệt không bị khống chế chảy ra. Ướt sũng ái dịch thuận khẽ nhếch lỗ nhỏ chảy xuống đến, sền sệt nhỏ tại trên bàn ca bệnh bên trên, đáng chết Tony · Stark ca bệnh bên trên.

Màn này thật sự là quá giàu có lực trùng kích, quá mức quá gợi cảm, khiến cho mới vừa rồi còn hơi mệt chút nằm sấp nằm sấp nhỏ Tony giờ phút này bị lập tức lại lần nữa tỉnh lại. Tony lười đi quản ngoài cửa y tá gõ cửa cùng hỏi thăm, tiếng nói khàn khàn lung tung hùa theo, lại lại lần nữa đem mình âm hành nhét trở về cái kia ấm áp mê người trong tiểu huyệt, phảng phất bọn hắn vốn là hẳn là cùng một chỗ đồng dạng.

Trên thực tế cuối cùng Jayme cũng đếm không hết hắn đến cùng cao trào mấy lần, dù sao hắn đáng chết đã bắn không ra ngoài, mà phía sau hắn bị trực tiếp thao đến cao trào số lần rõ ràng so phía trước còn muốn càng nhiều. Lật phát u Mễ Già nằm ở trên bàn sách hai chân mở rộng thở hào hển, trong bụng căng căng ngậm đầy Alpha bắn vào tinh dịch. Jayme đáng chết thoải mái đến, hắn chưa từng có như thế thoải mái dễ chịu thỏa mãn qua, hắn một đoàn bột nhão trong đầu ngoại trừ khoái cảm, chính là có chút khổ sở nghĩ đến sau này mình có lẽ đều không có cơ hội thư thái như vậy, hắn cũng tìm không được nữa so Tony · Stark tốt hơn Alpha.

Nhớ kỹ liên hệ ta, ngọt ngào.

Tony tại hết thảy đều kết thúc về sau nói như vậy lấy, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái nhà mình nam hài nhi mềm mại môi dưới, ra hiệu tính vỗ vỗ đối phương bắp đùi, cố ý tại khối kia da thịt trắng nõn bên trên lưu lại một chút phiếm hồng chưởng ấn. Jayme mơ mơ màng màng ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Tony đã đứng dậy buộc lại dây lưng, tựa như cái đáng chết cấm dục kẻ nghiện đồng dạng, nhìn qua u phục giày da y quan chỉnh tề, chỉ có hắn mới biết được vừa mới người này đến cỡ nào thô bạo mà điên cuồng, mâu thuẫn bồi dưỡng gợi cảm giờ khắc này ở Tony · Stark trên thân lộ ra không thể nghi ngờ.

Ta không có ngài phương thức liên lạc, tiên sinh.

Jayme thoáng khép lại hai chân, miễn cưỡng chống lên thân thể giật giật duy nhất treo ở trên người hắn món kia áo khoác trắng, tận khả năng che mình trần trụi làn da, có chút buồn buồn nói như vậy lấy. Thanh âm của hắn mềm hồ hồ, mang theo cao trào qua đi mỏi mệt cùng một chút xíu không đè nén được giọng nghẹn ngào, a, xin đừng nên trách cứ hắn thật động tình, hắn vừa mới thực sự bị kết rất thư thái.

A, là, ta suýt nữa quên mất.

Tony nói như vậy lấy, tiện tay cầm lên trên bàn tản mát Mark bút, nắm chặt Jayme đầu gối lần nữa đẩy ra hắn hai chân. Tại u Mễ Già trắng nõn bắp đùi chỗ lưu lại mã số của mình cùng một cái đáng chết, khoe khoang Tony · Stark thức kí tên.

Không cần phải gấp nhớ kỹ, này lại lưu lại mấy ngày.

Tony nói nháy nháy mắt, ôn nhu tại Jayme khóe môi rơi xuống mấy cái nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt hôn, sau đó dán vào nam hài nhi bên tai, cố ý thấp giọng tiếp tục nói.

Chỉ muốn ta đi, ngọt ngào. Mang theo ta kí tên, ngươi phải có một đoạn không có cách nào đi tìm đừng Alpha không phải sao.

TBC

Notes:

Tùy duyên đổi mới, không nhất định có hậu tục.

【 Spider-Man: Anh hùng viễn chinh 】【 Sắt thần bí 】 Lưỡng bại câu thương (NC17,ABO,Alpha! Sắt xBeta! Thần bí )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Thiết lập ABO Bối cảnh, Alpha! Thiết nhân xBeta! Baker.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Ta sẽ nhớ ngươi, Tony.

Steve xoay người lại, màu lam nhạt hai mắt không chút nào né tránh nhìn về phía Tony. Hắn còn xuyên kia thân thuộc về Captain America quần áo bó, kim sắc tóc ngắn dưới ánh mặt trời nhìn tựa như là mê người ruộng lúa mạch đồng dạng.

Có lẽ ta hẳn là học tập Patton, cho mình tại nông thôn xây cái nông trường.

Tony bản năng sửng sốt một chút, sau đó hắn giống như là bị cây gai ánh sáng đả thương hai mắt giống như, vội vã mở ra cái khác tầm mắt của đối phương, quay người nhấn động xe thể thao của mình chìa khoá, dùng kính râm che giấu lên trong mắt tất cả cảm xúc.

Ngươi có lời muốn nói với ta, ngươi hẳn là hiện tại nói ngay. Steve tiến về phía trước một bước, nhẹ nhàng cầm Tony cánh tay, đây là cơ hội cuối cùng, nếu như ngươi bây giờ nói ra, có lẽ chúng ta liền sẽ không mỗi người đi một ngả, có lẽ hết thảy đều sẽ không giống.

Nghe được câu này, Tony trầm mặc, hắn dừng lại mình mở cửa xe dự định rời đi động tác, một lần nữa quay người đối mặt với Steve.

Mời...

Ở đây dừng lại.

Hình tượng dừng lại, Tony cùng Steve đều cứng nhắc ổn định ở nguyên địa, chung quanh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh. Chân chính Tony · Stark xuyên qua trước mắt nhìn như chân thực hết thảy đi ra, hắn thao túng mộng cảnh cùng huyễn tượng, xuyên qua bọn chúng tựa như là Moses bổ ra Hồng Hải tự nhiên. Tony hai mắt hơi có vẻ mất tiêu, ai cũng có thể từ trong mắt của hắn nhìn ra mấy phần hơi say rượu men say, bất quá hắn cũng không có như vậy say, vẫn như cũ duy trì hoàn toàn như trước đây không coi ai ra gì cùng hỗn đản, tiếp tục đưa trong tay Whisky liên tục không ngừng đưa vào trong miệng.

Nơi này thành giống diễn toán có phải là còn không có điều chỉnh thử tốt? Tránh ra, ta đến xem một chút ngươi thiết kế.

Tony đi ra phía trước, tùy ý mà đưa tay bên trong chén rượu đặt ở cái giá này giá trị 6.11 Ức đôla trên bàn thí nghiệm, không cần phản kháng đẩy ra Baker bên người. Nguyên bản đứng tại trước đài điều khiển điều chỉnh thử đây hết thảy người trẻ tuổi mấp máy môi, có chút khẩn trương nâng đỡ trên sống mũi khung kính, thoáng hạ thấp người cho Tony chừa lại vị trí. Mà Tony cơ hồ là không chút do dự tới gần, ngón tay linh hoạt nhanh chóng ở trên màn ảnh đánh sửa đổi mấy chỗ, sau đó lại cầm chén rượu lên, quay người tựa ở đài điều khiển bên cạnh, hoàn toàn vô ý rời đi cười đánh giá đến bên cạnh hắn Baker.

Hôm nay là hắn đến thể nghiệm trị liệu —— Không, phải nói là hắn đến thị sát hai nguyên tố khuếch trương rút lui dàn khung khai phát tiến độ thời gian. Vì thế Baker cho trong phòng thí nghiệm mấy vị trợ thủ đều thả giả, bây giờ to như vậy trong phòng chỉ có hai người bọn họ, còn có cái kia đắt đỏ bàn thí nghiệm. Dù sao khống chế đài này máy móc cũng không quá phức tạp, trọng điểm là chương trình khai phát cùng thiết kế, mà Baker cũng không hi vọng mình chưa hoàn thiện thử tác phẩm bị người khác vây xem.

Người trẻ tuổi này có được thiên phú, Tony lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Baker tháng chín quỹ ngân sách mẫu đơn lúc liền biết chuyện này. Côn Đinh · Baker —— Hắn tuổi trẻ, xinh đẹp lại thông minh hơn người, chỉ cần thêm chút chỉ đạo nhất định có thể khai phát ra đủ để đánh vỡ mọi người hiện hữu nhận biết sáng tác phẩm đến. Cho nên cứ việc chung quanh nhà nghiên cứu đều nói cho Tony, Baker hạng mục bất quá là cái chỉ có thể tăng cường kỹ xảo điện ảnh chân thực cảm giác rác rưởi mà thôi, trong hiện thực căn bản không có loại kỹ thuật này đất dụng võ, Tony vẫn là lựa chọn giúp đỡ Baker. Tiền tài đối với Tony · Stark tới nói so như không có gì, hắn quyết định ủng hộ Baker hạng mục, không chỉ là vì cá nhân hắn trị liệu tâm lý thương tích cần, cũng là bởi vì hắn thấy được cái này [kỹ thuật hiện thực ảo] sau này tại từng cái lĩnh vực ứng dụng khả năng.

Mà sự thật chứng minh Tony là đối, chỉ cần Baker tiếp tục mở phát nghiên cứu, hạng kỹ thuật này không riêng có thể dùng tại tâm lý trị liệu, tại kiến trúc thiết kế các phương diện cũng chắc chắn phát huy được tác dụng. Tony hoàn toàn như trước đây mỉm cười nhìn về phía người tuổi trẻ trước mắt, hắn thích hạng kỹ thuật này, hắn cần hai cấu đến trấn an hắn một ít tâm lý thương tích, dù là cái này nhìn hạt cát trong sa mạc, chỉ có thể để hắn cảm giác hơi không tự trách một chút như vậy, hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác cần cái này. Mà gần nhất hắn lại thường xuyên nghe được nhân viên công tác khác phàn nàn, nói cho hắn biết Baker trạng thái tinh thần không quá ổn định, tựa hồ đang nghiên cứu phương diện quá chuyên chú cùng cố chấp, cảm thấy Tony hẳn là rời xa cái này khai phát hạng mục, rời xa Baker. Mà đối với đối mặt nghiên cứu đồng dạng"Chuyên chú cùng cố chấp" Tony · Stark tới nói, đó cũng không phải cái gì không thể lý giải sự tình. Chỉ là Baker làm một thường nhân —— Chí ít, là cùng siêu anh hùng cái này việc sự tình không liên hệ chút nào người, hắn cho rằng Baker vẫn là không nên quá không ổn định vi diệu. Tony bên người bom hẹn giờ đã đủ nhiều, hắn dung không được một cái khác.

Con mắt của ngươi rất đẹp, không nên dùng kính mắt che khuất.

Tony vừa nghĩ lấy trước đó đưa đến trước mắt hắn, những cái kia liên quan tới hai cấu khai phát tiến độ báo cáo, bên cạnh tùy tính tựa ở đài điều khiển bên cạnh cùng Baker đáp lời, muốn xác nhận một chút Baker trạng thái tinh thần là có hay không như người khác nói như vậy hỏng bét. Thế nhưng là lời mới vừa nói ra miệng, Tony liền hối hận muốn cắn rơi đầu lưỡi của mình. Có lẽ bởi vì là hắn thật sự có chút uống say, có lẽ là bởi vì hắn vừa mới lại nhìn một lần mình cùng Steve mỗi người đi một ngả trước hình ảnh. Giờ phút này Tony vừa đối đầu Baker cái này song ướt át xinh đẹp màu băng lam hai mắt, tán thưởng liền kìm lòng không đặng thốt ra.

Tạ, tạ ơn.

Baker hoàn toàn không có dự liệu được Tony sẽ nói như vậy, gương mặt của hắn vì vậy mà không cách nào khống chế có chút phiếm hồng, nhưng cũng may trong văn phòng ánh đèn cũng không phải là như vậy sáng tỏ, che giấu hắn vì thế mà lông tai nóng sự thật. Baker liếm liếm môi dưới, có chút mất tự nhiên thoáng cúi đầu, thuận theo Tony ý nguyện tháo xuống mình khung kính. Trên thực tế kính mắt của hắn lúc đầu cũng không có số độ, đeo lên chỉ là vì chuyên chú nghiên cứu, giảm bớt chung quanh người khác mang đến cho hắn quấy rối mà thôi, có trời mới biết nhiều ít người đã từng coi hắn là thành một cái xinh đẹp vô dụng u Mễ Già, không ngừng mà ý đồ đem hắn ngoặt lên giường. Thậm chí có người nói hắn là vì cùng Tony · Stark đi ngủ, mới xin tháng chín quỹ ngân sách. Baker hoàn toàn chính xác kính ngưỡng Tony, hắn cùng Tony đồng dạng tốt nghiệp ở MIT đại học, hắn cũng khát vọng mình có thể trở thành Tony dạng này thiên tài trong thiên tài, trong nhân loại cao cấp nhất, khoa học kỹ thuật hiện đại người sáng tạo cùng thôi động người. Là, xã hội hiện nay chỉ là trí thông minh hơn người còn chưa đủ, bây giờ"Thiên tài" Đã không có gì tốt mới lạ, Baker khát vọng siêu việt"Thiên tài" Hai chữ, hắn muốn trở thành đỉnh tiêm cái kia, hắn muốn đứng tại cùng Tony giống nhau độ cao bên trên.

Ha ha ha, không, ta nói là, thật rất đẹp. Nhưng là ta thề ta không có không tôn trọng ngươi ý tứ, cùng mình trị liệu sư tán tỉnh có phải là đã xúc phạm các ngươi ngành nghề đạo đức ranh giới cuối cùng?

Tony ý đồ giải thích, thế nhưng là cồn tựa hồ đã ăn mòn đầu óc của hắn, để môi lưỡi của hắn cũng biến thành vụng về ngu độn. Hắn biết mình hẳn là buông lỏng, hoặc là ngẫu nhiên buông lỏng như thế một lần cũng không tệ, dù sao tính cũng coi là làm dịu tâm lý một trong phương thức không phải sao. Baker đối với hắn hiện tại tới nói rất thích hợp, cái này mái tóc xù lam nhan người trẻ tuổi thông minh mà xinh đẹp, mà lại đối Tony vừa mới lơ đãng mạo phạm không có biểu hiện ra mảy may phản cảm. Tony rất xác định nếu như hắn yêu cầu, Baker là tuyệt đối sẽ không cự tuyệt hắn. Đương nhiên, trọng yếu nhất chính là, Baker cùng tất cả siêu anh hùng đều không có bất kỳ cái gì liên lụy, đây chính là Tony hiện tại cần có, một cái hoàn toàn không biết gì cả bạn trên giường, một đoạn ngắn ngủi lại hạ lưu trưởng thành quan hệ, khoảng chừng cần thời điểm tương hỗ ôm. Mặc dù cái này nghe ít nhiều có chút không chịu trách nhiệm, nhưng là bất luận như thế nào, chỉ cần có thể để Tony từ tử vong cùng tiếng cầu cứu bên trong thoát ly dù là mấy cái như vậy giờ, đây cũng là cái thành công trị liệu.

Tony tại trong đầu toát ra cái này tội ác ý nghĩ về sau do dự, trải qua nhiều chuyện như vậy, hắn đã sớm không phải nguyên lai vị kia bất chấp hậu quả, chỉ lo vui đùa hoa hoa công tử, hắn cũng hiểu được muốn cân nhắc người khác. Mặc dù nhiều khi hắn tại"Cân nhắc người khác" Phương diện làm đích thật không tốt lắm, nhưng là chẳng ai hoàn mỹ, coi như hoàn mỹ như Tony · Stark, cũng vẫn là sẽ có không quá am hiểu địa phương. Tony thoáng tới gần Baker, cuối cùng đem quyền lựa chọn giao cho mình người tuổi trẻ trước mắt. Baker cứng ngắc thân thể khẩn trương đứng tại chỗ, nhẹ nhàng cắn môi dưới nhưng không có tránh đi. Chỉ một thoáng hai người khoảng cách bị kéo đến rất gần, đến mức Baker thậm chí có thể nghe được Tony trên người tán phát ra, cay độc cồn mùi vị.

Nhưng ta không phải ngươi trị liệu sư, ta là ngươi giúp đỡ nhà nghiên cứu.

Baker không cần nghĩ ngợi như thế đáp lại nói, khi hắn ý thức được mình câu nói này nghe đáng chết tựa như là một câu mười phần mời thời điểm, Tony đã dẫn đầu đánh vỡ giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách an toàn, nghiêng thân nhích lại gần. Baker vì vậy mà có chút bối rối lui về phía sau mấy bước, lại vô ý bị trên đất tạp vật trượt chân, có chút vụng về ngã ngồi tại sau lưng trên ghế sa lon. Mái tóc xù người trẻ tuổi khẩn trương ngừng thở, mang theo một chút bất an nhưng lại có chút hưng phấn có chút mở to hai mắt —— Hắn đang chờ mong. Mà đối mặt Baker tấm kia thất kinh xinh đẹp gương mặt, Tony thì là thành thạo điêu luyện liếm liếm mình khô ráo môi dưới, ngửa đầu đem trong tay Whisky uống một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó đưa tay kéo nới lỏng chỗ cổ cà vạt. Giờ khắc này đối với Baker tới nói quả thực tựa như là mộng đồng dạng không chân thực, Tony · Stark đứng trước mặt của hắn, đưa lưng về phía ánh đèn, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn về phía hắn, huyết nhục chi khu lại phảng phất giống như thần chỉ.

Baker ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, không hiểu cảm giác được mình phần eo truyền đến trận trận thoát lực cùng mềm nhũn. Hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết nguyên lai một cái Alpha còn có thể đối với hắn tạo thành dạng này ảnh hưởng. Bởi vì Baker thậm chí không phải một cái u Mễ Già, hắn căn bản là không có cách phân rõ Tony trên thân thuộc về Alpha tin tức tố. Giờ phút này Baker có thể nghe được, chỉ có Tony trên thân kia cỗ cay độc gay mũi cồn mùi vị. Nhưng đối phương chung quy là Tony · Stark, liền xem như dạng này không thế nào mê người hương vị, cũng đủ làm cho Baker trong đầu dung thành một đoàn bột nhão, để thân thể của hắn tại hắn lý trí một lần nữa thượng tuyến trước đó liền dẫn đầu làm ra phản ứng.

Baker tại Tony dựa đi tới thời điểm, vô ý thức thoáng mở ra đầu gối của mình, cho Tony một cái im ắng cho phép. Baker không thể không thừa nhận hắn khát vọng cái này, hắn đã từng vô số lần tưởng tượng qua loại chuyện này, hắn tưởng tượng lấy Tony tự an ủi, mang theo ảo tưởng như vậy ý đồ ép buộc mình nuốt vào nguyên một cây Alpha loại hình gậy đấm bóp. Chỉ tiếc hắn một lần đều không thành công qua, dù sao Betta khoang là rất khó dung hạ Alpha như thế to dài kích thước. Đây là Baker không thể cho ai biết bí mật nhỏ, nhưng là hắn cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới hạ lưu như vậy ảo tưởng, một ngày kia vậy mà thật biến thành hiện thực.

Tony hôn hắn, cái kia nhu hòa hôn từ hắn run nhè nhẹ lông mi trượt đến hắn hơi mỏng mí mắt, cuối cùng ôn nhu rơi vào hắn mềm mại trên môi. Đây là một lần thuộc về người trưởng thành phóng túng, Baker nhắc nhở mình bọn hắn bất quá là đang đánh pháo thôi, hắn khuyên bảo mình không nên đem sự tình khiến cho tràn ngập ôn nhu, dạng này sẽ khiến người buồn nôn. Mà cứ việc Baker đã hết sức tại bảo trì thanh tỉnh, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng như cũ tại Tony ôn nhu mút hôn bên trong không cách nào khống chế mở ra đôi môi của mình. Hắn duỗi ra hai tay ôm đối phương cái cổ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhẹ nhàng mút vào Tony môi dưới, kìm lòng không đặng đáp lại lên cái này nhìn như ngọt ngào hôn đến.

Baker động tình thở hào hển, tại Tony hướng phía dưới hôn mình cái cổ thời điểm phát ra mèo con giống như, mềm mại đáng yêu rên rỉ. Tony ra ngoài Alpha bản năng xác nhận lấy Baker mùi vị, không cần phản kháng đem đối phương đè xuống ghế sa lon, mút hôn qua Baker chỗ cổ mềm mại màu mật ong làn da. Nơi đó đã không có cùng phổ thông u Mễ Già đồng dạng bởi vì tình dục mà sưng lên, cũng không có có chút phiếm hồng, Tony thậm chí ngửi không thấy Baker vốn nên phát ra, thuộc về u Mễ Già ngọt ngào tin tức tố, hắn chỉ có thể nghe được trên người đối phương kia cỗ xa cách thanh lãnh, thuộc về nước hoa mùi vị.

Tony hơi nghi hoặc một chút dừng lại một chút, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn tiếp tục động tác trên tay mình, dù sao Baker thoạt nhìn là như vậy chuyên chú mà đầu nhập, như vậy hưởng thụ. Đã từng bạn trên giường vô số Tony · Stark rất rõ ràng, giờ phút này xuất hiện tại Baker trên mặt, như thế khát vọng mà mê muội biểu lộ, là căn bản không có khả năng biểu diễn ra. Trên thực tế Tony hoàn toàn chính xác không quá xác định Baker thứ hai giới tính, bận rộn như hắn tự nhiên không có khả năng nhớ kỹ tất cả thụ trợ người thông tin cá nhân, bất quá hắn mơ hồ nhớ kỹ mình từng nghe những người khác nói tới Baker, nói hắn là cái ra vẻ thanh cao u Mễ Già kỹ nữ loại hình, đó cũng không phải cái gì tốt lời nói, Stark công ty cũng không cần giới tính kỳ thị rác rưởi Alpha, cho nên Tony khai trừ hắn, bất quá câu nói này bản thân ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn để cho người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng. Lập tức Tony chỉ coi Baker là muốn dùng nước hoa che đậy kín mình thuộc về u Mễ Già mùi vị, lấy giảm bớt những cái kia Alpha mang đến phiền toái không cần thiết, dù sao hiện tại trên thị trường chỗ bán, chuyên môn dùng cho cách ly tin tức tố nước hoa cũng không ít không phải sao.

Ta ngửi không thấy mùi của ngươi mà.

Tony nói như vậy lấy, ôn nhu liếm láp qua Baker phần gáy chỗ màu mật ong làn da, trong giọng nói ngoại trừ trấn an nghe không ra mảy may ý trách cứ. Hắn biết một cái hung hăng càn quấy Alpha đối với u Mễ Già tới nói có bao nhiêu đáng ghét, hắn biết mình đã từng chính là như vậy một tên hỗn đản Alpha.

Ách, thật có lỗi...

Baker bên cạnh mơ mơ màng màng nhỏ giọng nói như vậy, bên cạnh khẩn trương run run ngón tay, vội vàng giải khai mình nút áo, có chút thô bạo lột xuống treo ở bên hông hắn dây lưng. Baker lông tai nóng, thậm chí không dám ngẩng đầu đối đầu Tony cặp kia ôn nhu màu nâu nhạt con mắt, hắn hi vọng Tony có thể hoàn toàn buông lỏng hưởng thụ cùng hắn tình ái, không hi vọng đợi chút nữa còn muốn phiền phức đối phương đến tự mình cởi xuống hắn giá rẻ thí nghiệm phục.

Không muốn nói như vậy, ngươi rất mê người.

Tony an ủi ngực mình người trẻ tuổi, cúi người khẽ hôn qua Baker phiếm hồng lấy bên tai. Có chút thô sáp râu ria cọ qua Baker chỗ cổ mẫn cảm làn da, một loại nào đó khó mà khống chế cảm giác tê dại tùy theo thuận cột sống của hắn kéo dài đến hắn phần bụng. Baker cảm giác bụng dưới của mình không cách nào khống chế mà dâng lên một dòng nước nóng, bắp đùi tê tê dại dại địa sứ không lên khí lực, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải tự mình sau huyệt cũng như phát tình kỳ u Mễ Già đồng dạng, đói khát bài tiết ra thấm ướt ái dịch. Baker chưa hề biết Betta cũng có thể như thế, đây là tại lúc trước hắn tự an ủi thời điểm cho tới bây giờ đều chưa từng có cảm giác xa lạ cảm giác, là thân thể một loại nào đó mới phản ứng. Mà hết thảy này đều là Tony cho hắn, liền phảng phất trước mắt cái này Alpha so Baker bản thân còn muốn càng hiểu hơn như thế nào khai phát thân thể của hắn giống như.

Baker đối loại này chưa hề thưởng thức qua thể nghiệm cảm nhận được một chút sợ hãi, hắn thuận theo bản năng lại lần nữa duỗi ra hai tay vây quanh ở Tony, bắt chước màu vàng trong phim ảnh những cái kia u Mễ Già sẽ làm động tác, đem chóp mũi của mình áp vào đối phương trong cổ, cố gắng ý đồ xác nhận đối phương mùi vị. Đáng tiếc ngoại trừ đã bắt đầu có chút trở thành nhạt cồn mùi vị, Baker cái gì cũng không có nghe được, hắn lần thứ nhất như thế chán ghét mình giới tính, như thế chán ghét mình không cách nào đánh giá ra Alpha tin tức tố. Baker có chút thất vọng nhắm mắt lại, hắn ôm thật chặt ở Tony cái cổ, cảm thụ được Alpha nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng trọng lượng, thon dài lông mi bất an run rẩy. Baker tùy ý mình trầm luân, hắn tại trong đầu tận khả năng tưởng tượng thấy Tony sẽ là như thế nào mùi vị, sẽ là cay độc, vẫn là ôn nhu, sẽ là nóng rực, vẫn là thâm thúy.

Mà Baker phản ứng như vậy, thì là để Tony càng vững tin hắn chính là u Mễ Già cái suy đoán này. Baker đã sớm vì hắn trút bỏ mình quần tây, Tony xoa lấy mấy lần đối phương ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông nhỏ, sau đó liền thuận Baker mỹ lệ mông tuyến sờ soạng đi vào. Nơi đó đã có chút thấm ướt, nhưng là ngoài ý muốn còn chưa đủ, dù sao đối một cái động tình u Mễ Già tới nói, hiện tại Baker sau huyệt đã có thể dùng khô khốc để hình dung.

Ngươi không muốn làm sao, ngươi thậm chí đều không có ẩm ướt.

Tony ngừng lại, kiên nhẫn xác nhận lấy Baker trạng thái. Hắn bởi vì không ngừng cải tiến cơ giáp mà che kín vết chai dày tay bấm tại Baker mềm mại bờ mông, hơi có vẻ thô ráp xúc cảm đưa tới một thân tê dại run rẩy. Tony đối với bọn hắn thân thể độ phù hợp đến ngoài ý muốn, mặc dù hắn cũng không có nghe được Baker mùi vị, nhưng là hắn đã cứng rắn. Cho nên, nếu như hắn thật muốn tiếp tục lập tức cái này việc sự tình, hắn liền nhất định phải xác nhận Baker là có hay không muốn, hắn muốn biết trước mắt mình u Mễ Già phải chăng cùng hắn đồng dạng đang hưởng thụ cái này.

Không... Ta, ta quá khẩn trương, mà lại hiện tại cũng không phải phát tình kỳ.

Baker lung tung giải thích, hắn không hi vọng Tony cho là hắn không muốn, bởi vì hắn đáng chết khát vọng đến không được. Nếu như có thể mà nói, giờ phút này hắn cũng tưởng tượng trong phim ảnh những cái kia u Mễ Già giống như, thút thít rên rỉ ẩm ướt đến nước chảy, làm cho đối phương có thể nhanh lên địt vào trong cơ thể của hắn rong ruổi, thế nhưng là hắn chính là sinh lý tính làm không được.

Hừ hừ, ta đã biết, có người hoàn toàn chính xác có thể như vậy. Vậy ta tới giúp ngươi khuếch trương một chút, ngọt ngào, đáp ứng ta không nên quá khẩn trương được không.

Tony nhìn xem Baker xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt hai mắt, cười tại đối phương bên môi rơi xuống mấy cái nhỏ vụn hôn. Hắn ôn nhu như thế an ủi trước mắt mình người trẻ tuổi, không tiếp tục hỏi nhiều một câu lời nói.

Baker nhìn thấy Tony cúi đầu dùng nước bọt dính ướt ngón tay, cái này khiến hắn kìm lòng không đặng đỏ mặt, hắn cảm nhận được kia mấy cây thô ráp ngón tay chậm rãi đẩy vào trong cơ thể của hắn, tại hắn giảo gấp tràng đạo chỗ sâu lấy một loại vừa đúng lực đạo vừa đi vừa về nhấn ép khuếch trương. Baker nguyên bản căng cứng thân thể, giờ phút này bị Tony kia mấy cây linh hoạt mà giàu có sáng tạo tính ngón tay trực tiếp giữ ra. Baker vừa nghĩ tới bình thường chính là đôi tay này tại khống chế Iron Man khôi giáp, chính là như vậy một đôi tay tại cứu vớt thế giới, chính là như vậy một đôi tay tại sáng tạo kỳ tích, chính là như vậy một đôi tay —— Bây giờ tại điều khiển hắn bị cái mông. Chỉ là nghĩ tới những thứ này, Baker liền cảm giác toàn thân mình tê dại như nhũn ra không được. Trước đó hơi có vẻ khô khốc lỗ nhỏ bây giờ cũng tại Tony vuốt ve phía dưới trở nên mềm mại buông lỏng, thậm chí bắt đầu theo đối phương trừu sáp động tác mà bản năng co vào phun ra nuốt vào, phát ra một chút đặc dính mập mờ tiếng nước đến.

Theo tình hình dần vào giai cảnh, kia mấy cây ngón tay linh hoạt cũng chậm rãi từ Baker thể nội lui ra. Thay vào đó là Tony dùng sức cầm Baker bắp đùi, đem hắn hai chân thật to tách ra, tạo thành một cái dễ bị xâm phạm tư thế, sau đó đem mình đã sớm cương âm hành đầu dán tới. Baker run rẩy, một cái chân bị bỏ vào ghế sô pha trên lưng, một cái chân khác thì là treo ở Tony bên hông. Hắn không biết muốn làm sao hình dung cái này, hắn chưa từng thể nghiệm qua cái này, làm một tính cách cao ngạo lãnh đạm, lòng tự trọng cực mạnh, đồng thời không quá am hiểu cùng người chung quanh tiếp xúc Betta, đây là Baker số lượng không nhiều mấy lần cùng"Người khác" n ái. Đương nhiên đó cũng không phải nói Baker không có tự an ủi qua, hắn có, mà lại là rất nhiều lần, nhưng là đối thường nhân, hắn lại mãi mãi cũng không hứng thú lắm, đến mức đối tình ái kinh nghiệm ít đến thương cảm.

Baker sau huyệt bởi vì hiếm khi sử dụng, mà hiển lộ ra một loại sạch sẽ mê người phấn nộn màu sắc đến. Hạ thể của hắn rất sạch sẽ, cũng không có gì quá nhiều lông tóc, tiểu huyệt bởi vì vừa mới khuếch trương mà có chút mở ra, mặc dù không thể so với cái khác u Mễ Già khoa trương như vậy thấm ướt đến hướng ra phía ngoài nước chảy, nhưng là giờ phút này huyệt của hắn miệng chung quanh, cũng bởi vì nước bọt cùng ái dịch mà sáng lóng lánh nổi lên một chút thủy quang. Baker có thể cảm giác được Tony nóng rực âm hành đầu chính dán hắn sau huyệt, cái kia to dài đến khoa trương lớn nhỏ —— Quả thực tựa như là muốn đem hắn từ trong đến ngoài xoắn nát giống như. Baker đối với như thế to dài cự vật sắp tiến vào trong cơ thể mình chuyện này cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi cùng bất an, hắn cũng không lo lắng tùy theo mà đến đau đớn, hắn chỉ là không xác định mình phải chăng có thể chứa đựng đến hạ Tony âm hành. Là, Baker đương nhiên nghĩ dung nạp xuống Tony toàn bộ, hắn thậm chí muốn thỉnh cầu Tony đừng lại như thế ôn nhu bận tâm cảm thụ của hắn, trực tiếp dùng sức địt vào đến liền tốt. Nhưng hắn lại có chỗ lo lắng, dù sao liền xem như tại an ủi mình thời điểm, Baker cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không hoàn chỉnh nuốt vào qua một cây Alpha kích thước gậy đấm bóp, hắn sợ hãi mình thuộc về Betta thân thể sẽ hại Tony mất hứng.

Baker khống chế không nổi căng thẳng thân thể, bao vây lấy đối phương đỉnh tiểu huyệt bản năng co rút lại, mà Tony hiển nhiên đem hắn phản ứng như vậy lý giải thành một cái mời. Thô to âm hành sau đó liền tàn nhẫn đẩy ra cái kia phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ, chậm rãi giữ tiến đến, mềm mại yếu ớt cửa huyệt theo cán không ngừng rất nhập mà bị lề mề đến có chút sung huyết phiếm hồng, xung quanh trong nháy mắt bị chống vuông vức không nhìn thấy một tia nếp uốn. Baker bởi vì đau đớn mà run rẩy thân thể ngăn không được hút không khí, nguyên bản đứng thẳng lấy hướng ra phía ngoài thổ lộ trước dịch âm hành, giờ phút này cũng bởi vì sau huyệt bị cưỡng ép chống ra thống khổ, mà không cách nào khống chế thoáng mềm nhũn xuống dưới.

Đừng ngừng lại... Cầu, van cầu ngươi, đừng ngừng lại.

Cảm giác được dưới người mình điều khiển động tác chậm lại, Baker lập tức vội vàng cầm Tony cánh tay, rên rỉ như thế thỉnh cầu nói. Trong giọng nói của hắn mang theo dày đặc giọng nghẹn ngào, xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt trong hai mắt bởi vì sau huyệt chỗ như tê liệt đau đớn mà không cách nào khống chế đầy tràn mặn chát chát nước mắt. Thế nhưng là phần eo của hắn lại theo Tony tiến vào động tác mà phối hợp thoáng giơ lên, hai chân cũng tận khả năng duy trì lấy mở rộng tư thế. Tony do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn dựa theo Baker ý nguyện tiếp tục mình lập tức động tác.

Chỉ là cứ việc Baker như thế yêu cầu, Tony vẫn là khi tiến vào hơn phân nửa thời điểm, quan tâm thoáng ngừng như vậy trong một giây lát, để cho dưới người hắn người trẻ tuổi có thể thích ứng kia phần bị âm hành hoàn toàn chống ra, lấp đầy cảm giác. Tony trấn an nhẹ nhàng mút hôn qua Baker bởi vì đau đớn mà run nhè nhẹ trắng bệch môi dưới, ý đồ dùng cái này đến làm dịu đối phương đau đớn cùng khó chịu. Nhưng liền liền Tony cũng không thể không thừa nhận, Baker thật sự là quá gấp, trong cơ thể của hắn thật sự là quá mức mềm dẻo, quá mức nóng rực, cảm giác kia tựa như là chưa khai khẩn xử nữ, e lệ lại chặt chẽ, không biết làm sao chăm chú giảo lấy hắn. Tony cũng không có cái gì xử nữ tình kết, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy có chút ngoài ý muốn, bởi vì trong mắt hắn, giống Baker ưu tú như vậy u Mễ Già, hẳn là cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không thiếu khuyết Alpha bạn trên giường mới đối.

Ô... Còn, còn có...?

Baker bị đối phương vừa to vừa dài âm hành thao ý thức mơ hồ, Betta khoang trời sinh không phải vì Alpha chuẩn bị, không có sung túc bôi trơn mà cưỡng ép dung nạp một cây Alpha âm hành, đối với bất kỳ một cái nào Betta tới nói hoàn toàn chính xác đều có chút quá mức cố hết sức. Baker cố gắng đè nén mình tiếng khóc sụt sùi, nhỏ giọng hỏi đến Tony, nhưng là cái này lại hoàn toàn ngược lại để hắn nghe càng thêm vô cùng đáng thương.

Ngươi đã tất cả đều ăn vào đi, thân ái.

Tony bên cạnh ôn nhu nói như vậy lấy, bên cạnh biên độ nhỏ ý đồ rung động. Hắn quan tâm đem mình kết lưu tại Baker bên ngoài cơ thể, làm cho đối phương có thể không cần thể nghiệm bị Alpha to lớn kết sở sinh sinh thao mở thống khổ. Baker đáng thương thoáng cong người lên, cắn môi dưới nhỏ giọng hừ ngâm lấy, yên lặng thừa nhận Tony mỗi một lần rất động. So với u Mễ Già tới nói, Betta khoang miệng đều càng cạn, cho nên Tony mỗi một lần rung động, dù chỉ là nhàn nhạt rút ra lại đính vào, cũng đủ để hung hăng đụng vào Baker mềm mại khoang miệng, nóng hổi mà nặng nề đầu theo xả ra lại rất nhập động tác xay nghiền đè ép, đem cái kia non mềm đóng chặt chật hẹp mở miệng dùng sức hướng vào phía trong chống đối biến hình, đồng thời đỉnh kia doạ người nhiệt độ, cũng bỏng đến Tony dưới thân người trẻ tuổi khống chế không nổi tràn ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào ái dịch.

Baker tựa như là trên biển một con thuyền nhỏ, không có chút nào kháng lực theo Tony rung động mà run rẩy trước sau động tác. Ban sơ bị cưỡng ép chống ra đau đớn cũng không có biến mất, đồng thời càng nhiều khó nói lên lời, tê dại ê ẩm sưng thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác cũng theo đó dâng lên. Baker âm hành theo đối phương lại thâm sâu lại hung ác điều khiển mà lần nữa đứng thẳng, hắn non mềm đỉnh tựa như cấp tốc không kịp đem muốn nói cho đối phương mình bị làm được có bao nhiêu dễ chịu giống như, liên tục không ngừng mà hướng ra phía ngoài thổ lộ lấy trong suốt ái dịch. Baker bất lực nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở rên rỉ, hắn cảm thấy mình phần bụng nóng quá, hắn thật bị Tony chỗ lấp quá vẹn toàn, quá vẹn toàn. Hiện tại tiết ở trong cơ thể hắn đại gia hỏa, so với hắn dĩ vãng bất luận cái gì bất kỳ lần nào nếm thử, bất kỳ lần nào tự an ủi lúc bao gồm ở đồ vật cũng còn muốn càng lớn. Đến mức giờ phút này Baker thậm chí có một loại phần bụng bị đính đến nâng lên, lại hoặc là dạ dày bị đội lên biến hình bệnh trạng ảo giác.

Quỷ dị như vậy điên cuồng mà đau đớn khoái cảm để Baker ăn tủy biết vị, hắn tại trong mơ hồ liền khống chế không nổi xuất tinh. Hơn nữa còn là thoải mái mà co ro ngón chân, nhìn cực kì hưởng thụ thả ra như vậy hai ba lần. Hắn bị cưỡng ép chống ra, quá độ sử dụng sau huyệt bủn rủn phiếm hồng, vốn nên đóng chặt khoang miệng bị Alpha âm hành chỗ đẩy ra, mở miệng chỗ non mềm thịt mềm bởi vì đau đớn mà không ngừng run rẩy, không cách nào khống chế vừa đi vừa về mút vào Alpha to lớn lại mượt mà âm hành đầu. Tony không biết Baker trên thực tế cảm giác như thế nào, hắn chỉ có thấy được Baker tốt đẹp thân thể phản ứng, cùng theo dục vọng cùng động tình mà khả ái mặt đỏ lên gò má. Nếu như Tony biết Baker giờ phút này cảm giác được, càng nhiều là loại kia phảng phất bị một cây nung đỏ côn sắt chỗ xoắn nát nội tạng đau đớn, hắn chắc chắn sẽ không tiếp tục mình lập tức điều khiển động tác. Tony hôn lấy Baker bên mặt, cảm thụ được Baker thể nội những cái kia bởi vì tình dục mà không ngừng tràn ra ngọt ngào ái dịch, bắt đầu một vòng mới càng thêm dùng sức động thân điều khiển. Baker tất cả phản ứng đều để Tony coi là đối phương cùng hắn đồng dạng thoải mái dễ chịu hưởng thụ —— Trên thực tế cũng chính là như thế, chỉ là Baker hưởng thụ không phải tình ái bên trong bởi vì giao hợp mà sinh ra thuần túy khoái cảm, hắn còn càng hưởng thụ loại này bị điều khiển đến gần như sắp muốn ngạt thở đau đớn.

Cuối cùng mấy lần nặng nề chống đối để Baker đau đớn choáng váng đến trước mắt biến thành màu đen, trong thoáng chốc hắn cảm giác trong miệng mình nổi lên một loại nào đó, phảng phất bị đội lên dạ dày về sau muốn nôn mửa ảo giác. Hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà run rẩy rên rỉ, nhưng lại mười phần hưởng thụ cuộn mình từ bản thân ngón chân. Baker không cách nào khống chế tưởng tượng thấy cuối cùng Tony tinh dịch lấp đầy hắn cái kia sinh sinh bị thao mở, không thích hợp thụ thai Betta khoang hình tượng, đồng thời vì thế mà hưng phấn nhỏ giọng thở dốc. Đáng tiếc Tony nhưng không có như ước nguyện của hắn bắn tại trong cơ thể của hắn, mà là lựa chọn tại phóng thích trước đó liền đem mình từ Baker thể nội rút ra, sau đó đem những cái kia tinh dịch toàn bộ phun ra tại Baker bởi vì quá độ sử dụng, mà phiếm hồng còn có chút không khép lại được tiểu huyệt chung quanh.

Baker trong lúc nhất thời giống như là chưa kịp phản ứng giống như, có chút thất vọng cũng có chút không thể tin thoáng mở to mình xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt hai mắt, hắn không chỗ ở thở hào hển, cả người còn đắm chìm trong vừa mới ngập đầu khoái cảm bên trong. Baker lăng lăng nhìn về phía đặt ở trên người hắn Alpha, lập tức run rẩy muốn đứng dậy. Đáng tiếc trải qua vừa mới như thế kịch liệt tình ái, Baker phần eo bủn rủn, hạ thể nóng bỏng phát đau nhức, toàn thân thậm chí đầu ngón tay đều làm không lên một điểm khí lực. Cuối cùng vẫn là Tony đỡ lấy hắn như nhũn ra phần eo, đem hắn kéo, mới khiến cho Baker miễn cưỡng chống lên thân thể. Baker bàn tay đang rơi xuống ghế sô pha vùng ven, đầu ngón tay lại không biết vì sao đụng phải một cái ngân sắc làm vòng, không có kim cương trang trí, không có khắc chữ, chỉ là một cái đơn điệu đến không thể lại đơn điệu làm vòng.

Ngươi vậy mà để vật trọng yếu như vậy rơi ra.

Baker thanh âm nghe mềm mềm, mang theo một chút tình dục rút đi về sau khàn khàn, đáng chết gợi cảm cực kỳ. Hắn nhìn một chút cái này mai mai giới, sau đó đem chỉ một lần nữa đưa trả lại Tony trong tay.

Ngươi hẳn là đeo lên thử một chút.

Tony trầm mặc nhận lấy viên kia ngân giới, sau đó có chút tự giễu cười đối Baker nói như vậy. Đây là một viên ngu xuẩn chiếc nhẫn, là một cái phi thường không Tony · Stark thức chiếc nhẫn, cũng là nguyên Bento ni chuẩn bị đưa cho Steve cầu hôn chiếc nhẫn. Hắn biết Steve là cái truyền thống lạc hậu u Mễ Già, cho nên cố ý tuyển một viên làm vòng, chờ mong đối phương sẽ thích, sẽ đáp ứng hắn cầu hôn. Cũng chính là bởi vậy, Tony mới thời khắc đem chiếc nhẫn này mang theo trên người, nghĩ đến một ngày kia có lẽ có thể dùng tới nó —— Bất quá bây giờ đã không thể nào, nó đã vô dụng. Bây giờ lại nhìn, chiếc nhẫn này ngược lại giống như là một vết thương, một thanh lưỡi dao, một câu chế giễu, giương nanh múa vuốt, thời khắc sẽ đâm bị thương lòng người.

Cái gì? Không, ta không thể... Đây là chiếc nhẫn của ngươi.

Baker hoàn toàn không ngờ tới Tony lại đột nhiên nói như vậy, hắn có chút không biết làm sao cự tuyệt lấy, lại không ngờ tới đối phương ngược lại càng kiên định hơn ngón tay giữa vòng đưa đến trước mắt của hắn. Baker do dự tiếp nhận viên kia ngân vòng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đánh giá Tony biểu lộ, làm thế nào cũng nhìn không ra đối phương đến tột cùng là đang nói đùa, vẫn là nghiêm túc. Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc qua đi, Baker đành phải tại Tony nhìn chăm chú, chậm rãi viên kia ngân vòng đeo ở trên ngón tay của mình. Hắn không hi vọng Tony hiểu lầm, cho nên cố ý lựa chọn tay trái ngón trỏ. Quả thật chiếc nhẫn này kích thước đối với Baker tới nói hơi lớn, nhưng cũng coi như phù hợp, mang trên tay hắn nhìn không chút nào đột ngột.

Không ngoài sở liệu của ta phù hợp, nó là của ngươi.

Tony nhìn một chút Baker mang theo ngân giới tay trái, bên cạnh nói như vậy lấy, bên cạnh đứng dậy chỉnh lý tốt y phục của mình. Hắn dùng tay san bằng mình quần tây bên trên nếp uốn, giống như là vừa mới cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra giống như, một lần nữa mặc lên mình âu phục áo khoác.

Ta hi vọng lần sau thị sát có thể an bài tại tháng sau cái thứ nhất thứ năm, ngươi có thể chuẩn bị kỹ càng hết thảy đi?

Baker trầm mặc nhìn xem mình ngón trỏ chiếc nhẫn, thoáng nhẹ gật đầu lấy làm đáp lại, mà trên thực tế, bọn họ cũng đều biết cái này ước định đại biểu cho cái gì, mà lần sau gặp mặt lại sẽ phát sinh cái gì.

TBC

Notes:

Baker: Dần dần thân mềm không ổn định.( Không phải )

Aqua Velvacelebrimbor78  
Summary:

Đêm đó quán bar cùng phóng viên nhà  
Work Text:  
Robert Nhỏ Paul Gần mười tuổi, có một đầu mềm mại thuận hoạt mái tóc xù và đẹp đẽ mắt xanh, hai má còn có chưa tiêu thịt mềm. Hắn luôn luôn xuyên ngu xuẩn sinh viên thích mặc quần áo —— Điệu thấp ngăn chứa áo sơmi phối đầu quần jean, bên ngoài lại khỏa kiện quá hạn màu nâu bấc đèn nhung áo jacket —— Không có chút nào mọi người tại mangaka trên thân muốn tìm được siêu phàm thoát tục. Hắn thừa dịp Paul Không chú ý, đem mình linh hoạt đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào trong chén móc ra một mảnh chanh, vui sướng nhai lấy, Paul Cơ hồ có thể nhìn xem gặp hắn sau lưng vui sướng lung lay cái đuôi.

Hắn đến tột cùng là thế nào thông qua toà báo vòng thứ nhất phỏng vấn? Có phải là đúng lúc phỏng vấn hắn cái kia Alpha Chưa thấy qua việc đời, đến mức hắn thoáng thả ra một điểm Omega Tin tức tố đối phương liền không kịp chờ đợi đồng ý? Tính cùng bát cơm, tuyệt hảo xã hội tin tức đề tài.Paul Lại nhấp một hớp đối phương khuynh tình đề cử màu lam đồ uống, chóng mặt tại trong đầu vẽ lên cái xiên: Trước mặt cái này khả nghi Omega Còn có thể làm ra cái này việc thông minh sự tình?

Chất trên bàn tích ly rượu không đều đồ quân dụng vụ viên lấy đi, Paul Nện nện miệng, trừng mắt màu nâu mắt to nhìn về phía đối diện Robert.Robert Không phải cái tiêu chuẩn Omega, hắn có chút cao, nội liễm kiệm lời, ăn mặc quá mộc mạc, thiếu khuyết tất yếu tân trang —— Cân nhắc đến Paul Còn chưa thể nghiệm qua kia giấu ở ngăn chứa áo sơmi hạ thân thể, phóng viên tiên sinh không thể không tiếc nuối tuyên bố Robert Duy hai cùng lý tưởng Omega Chỗ tương thông, chính là hắn khuôn mặt dễ nhìn kia trứng cùng bởi vì trì độn mà khách quan biểu hiện ra mềm mại.

Nhưng hắn quả thật là cái Omega, một cái ngon miệng mê người Omega. Hắn hai mảnh mềm mại bờ môi luôn luôn như có điều suy nghĩ nhấp cùng một chỗ, u buồn lông mày có chút nhíu lên, không hề cố kỵ ngồi đến Paul Trên bàn công tác, màu xanh lam mắt to mê ly nhìn qua hắn, rất giống một cái thuần chân phóng đãng nghệ thuật gia. Nhưng hắn luôn luôn đối bên người chân chính sự vụ thiếu khuyết kích tình, bởi vậy biểu hiện ra một loại gần như chất phác không hợp nhau, Paul Biết, Robert Sớm đơn phương cùng kia cùng hung cực ác lừa đảo, không chỗ có thể trốn lưu manh tinh thần bỏ trốn, cái này Omega Đầy trong đầu đều là nguy hiểm Zodiac, cho nên hắn cũng đủ nguy hiểm. Vì Zodiac, hắn sẽ lật trong sọt rác rác rưởi, khi hắn ngồi tại Paul Trên mặt bàn lúc, trong đầu đều ở nghĩ nên như thế nào moi ra càng nhiều liên quan tới cái này biến thái sát thủ hữu dụng tin tức.

Ọe, Paul Nôn nóng vuốt vuốt mái tóc, hắn mau đưa mình chua nôn. Đối diện Omega Khéo léo hướng hắn nháy mắt, quán bar tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất mờ nhạt ánh đèn thành tại hắn lông mi bên trên vui sướng khiêu động kim mảnh. Tựa như bản chất của hắn, nguội nội liễm vỏ bọc dưới có lấy ngoài dự liệu nhiệt tình cùng sinh động, Paul Mê muội thầm nghĩ, ta chính là yêu hắn bộ dáng này.

Robert Còn đang dương dương đắc ý giảng thuật phá giải zodiac Mật mã phương pháp, tại cồn kích thích hạ hắn khuôn mặt ửng đỏ, hiếm thấy khoe khoang từ bản thân thông minh tài trí.Paul Tham lam nhìn chằm chằm hắn, sau đó không còn che giấu liếm môi một cái, cầm lấy một cây mảnh ký tại mang theo nếp gấp mật mã trên giấy điểm hai lần, hỏi: Nhưng những này đều không phải chữ cái, thoạt nhìn là thời Trung cổ ký hiệu.

Ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Tuổi trẻ mangaka mắt xanh sáng lên, Paul Mê mẩn chú ý sự biến hóa này, hiện tại hắn răng ở giữa còn quanh quẩn lấy màu lam cocktail hơi chát chát cam hương, cái này tự nhiên mà vậy làm hắn liên tưởng đến một kiện khác liên quan tới tạo thành Omega Cơ bản yếu tố: Tin tức tố.Robert Là mùi vị gì đây này? Hắn bất động thanh sắc trong không khí hít hà, ngày bình thường mangaka thường dùng ức chế tề ngăn chặn mình mùi thơm, khả năng nhìn lén qua toàn viên kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo Shorty Lặng lẽ nói cho hắn Robert Tin tức tố giống hiện chát chát thanh quýt, cái này Omega Cách qua một lần cưới, sinh qua một đứa bé.

Cồn trọng yếu nhất ý nghĩa là tê liệt thần kinh, hắn tin tưởng hắn thêm chút dẫn dụ liền có thể đạt được hắn cần có.Paul Lặng lẽ thả ra mình tin tức làm, không bao lâu, hắn bén nhạy ngửi được một cỗ chua ngọt xen lẫn thành thục mùi trái cây. Cùng Shorty Nói không giống nhau lắm, nhưng hắn hết sức hài lòng.

Robert Hiển nhiên không biết Paul Đang tò mò phân rõ tin tức của hắn làm, hắn hướng phóng viên nháy mắt mấy cái, tranh công xin thưởng móc ra một cái loè loẹt sách nhỏ, một cái không thường xuất hiện giảo hoạt mỉm cười hiện lên ở trên mặt hắn: Ngươi đoán ta tìm được cái gì?《 Dải hoàng đạo bảng chữ cái 》.

A ngươi thật là bổng bảo bối của ta, Paul Nhìn xem ôm sách Robert Ở trong lòng đáp, Zodiac Sớm tối muốn xuống Địa ngục, mà ta hiện tại cứng rắn nhanh nổ tung, ngươi nhất định phải ngoan ngoãn xóa đi ngươi gây lửa.

Ngươi đẹp quá người, không biết từ chỗ nào xông tới tóc đen nam nhân bỗng nhiên gia nhập bọn hắn, có thể cùng ta chia sẻ một chút vừa mới các ngươi điểm rượu danh tự a? Trong tay hắn bưng chén rượu, ánh mắt một mực khóa tại Robert Trên thân, đoán chừng là bị mùi thơm dụ đến.

Aqua velva, tiên sinh, Robert Vô ý thức liếm láp hắn môi khô ráo, ta dám cam đoan ngươi thưởng thức liền sẽ nghiện.

Ta nhìn hắn không uống liền đã say. Có lẽ hắn hẳn là lại nhẫn nại một chút, đợi chỉ có bọn hắn lúc lại để cho Robert Thả ra tin tức tố.Paul Cảnh cáo trừng mắt nhìn mắt cái kia tiến lên bắt chuyện Alpha, tiêu ký lĩnh phóng xuất ra càng nhiều tin tức hơn làm, một cỗ mát lạnh mang khổ mùi rượu bao vây bọn hắn, tóc đen Alpha Hiển nhiên nhận được đồng loại phát ra không thân thiện tín hiệu, hắn đánh giá một chút Paul, lại tiếc nuối mắt nhìn chính xông đối diện cười ngây ngô Robert, nhún nhún vai rời đi.

Paul, nam nhân sau khi đi, Robert Nhíu lại cái mũi hỏi hắn, chúng ta không có điểm Hồi Hương rượu a?

Vừa rồi cái kia tinh tinh không cẩn thận vẩy, Paul Cười một tiếng, nhìn chằm chằm hắn hỏi, làm sao, ngươi không thích cái mùi này?

Đương nhiên không, Robert Lại liếm môi một cái, vừa cười vừa nói, vừa vặn tương phản, ta rất thích.

Ta nhất định là uống nhiều quá, Paul Nghĩ, hắn cười đến vậy mà cùng Hollywood cự phúc trong poster Omega Đồng dạng ngọt ngào. Hắn đem trong chén còn thừa không nhiều rượu đưa vào trong miệng, hắng giọng nói: Nơi này thật sự là quá ồn, cùng đi nhà ta uống hai chén đi.

Robert Đương nhiên gật đầu đồng ý. Hắn loạng chà loạng choạng mà đứng lên, hai cánh tay chống trên bàn, trắng nõn tinh tế thủ đoạn từ nặng nề áo jacket bên trong nhô ra đến, tại quán bar mờ nhạt mập mờ dưới ánh sáng phá lệ rõ ràng.

——

Paul Là bọn hắn toà báo vương bài phóng viên, tại phồn hoa trung tâm thành phố có một bộ không tệ chung cư, so Robert Chen chúc đồ hộp chung cư lớn, hắn thậm chí có mặt bị chừa lại đến chuyên môn an trí các loại danh tửu tường.Robert Khéo léo đi theo Paul Đằng sau, trong tay bưng cái ly đế cao, chính vô ý thức ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống bên trong màu đỏ sậm rượu nho. Hắn biết hắn đã uống say rồi, nhưng là hắn khống chế không nổi mình, nhất là nghĩ đến con của hắn đêm nay tại hắn vợ trước ngụ ở đâu, liền càng thấy có lý do uống nhiều hai chén. Dù sao, đây là quan hệ bọn hắn sinh ra lịch sử tính biến hóa một đêm.

Huống chi, trước mặt nói lời nói dí dỏm vì hắn rót rượu thế nhưng là Paul A. Thành công, anh tuấn, nhạy cảm, mọi việc đều thuận lợi Paul, toàn đẹp đỉnh lưu phóng viên, không sợ quyền quý nam nhân, vĩnh viễn đứng ở truy cầu chân tướng một tuyến Paul, chính phong độ nhẹ nhàng hướng hắn trong chén tục rượu. Hắn không thể uống nữa, quý báu rượu đỏ đã đem hắn vị giác tê dại ở, lại hét xuống dưới chính là đối Tửu Thần khinh nhờn. Hắn sớm nếm không ra thuần hậu ngọt cùng chua, càng không cách nào lưu loát trả lời Paul Vấn đề, hắn chỉ có thể phân biệt ra Hồi Hương mùi rượu, càng lúc càng nồng nặc Hồi Hương vị, vây quanh hắn tùy ý tiến công Hồi Hương rượu.Robert Vịn mặt tường, rốt cục tuyệt vọng phân biệt ra được mình xen lẫn trong trong đó tin tức tố, hắn phía sau cổ tuyến thể vừa đau lại bỏng, thể nội ngay tại bài tiết ra dinh dính chất lỏng.

...... Ngươi vợ trước hẳn là tìm đại học danh tiếng cầm mấy trương dày trang giấy sau đó bắt đầu đài cao tranh cử. Đôi này toàn nước Mỹ chỉ có một chỗ tốt, chính là ngươi sẽ có được một số lớn phí bịt miệng...... Ta liền sẽ không đối ngươi như vậy.

Bọn hắn bây giờ tại trò chuyện cái gì?Paul Vì cái gì đang nói nàng? Hắn đến cùng đang nói cái gì?Robert Mơ màng nghĩ, ta tuyến thể, ta tuyến thể bắt đầu đau đớn, phát tình kỳ rõ ràng còn có hai ba ngày mới đến nha......

Ngươi không sao chứ, Paul Kéo qua một cái ghế dìu hắn tọa hạ, thân ái, ngươi vẫn khỏe chứ?

Robert Chăm chú nắm lấy Paul Tay, cặp kia đẹp mắt con mắt đã bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, hắn giảo gấp hai chân tư thái, trên mặt nổi lên khó xử đỏ ửng cùng trên trán mỏng mồ hôi, đều công bố lấy một cái bọn họ cũng đều biết đáp án.

Ta phát tình, hắn cắn môi, nhà ngươi có Omega Ức chế tề a?

——

Paul Không có dự liệu được Robert Sẽ bỗng nhiên phát tình, hắn thừa nhận đó là cái niềm vui ngoài ý muốn, nhưng đem hắn cố gắng bảo trì tư tưởng phá hư hầu như không còn. Hắn vì ngăn chặn Omega Tấm kia trùng trùng điệp điệp không ngớt miệng cho hắn cái đôi môi kề nhau hôn, sau đó tuyên bố đối phương bốn cái vấn đề đáp án: Nhà hắn không có ức chế tề, phụ cận tiệm thuốc cũng đều đóng cửa, mở hai mươi phút xe tiễn hắn về nhà quả thực không thể tưởng tượng, đem khách nhân ở trong phòng tắm quan một đêm càng không phải là tác phong của hắn. Hắn phủ định Robert Bốn cái đề nghị, sau đó nói hắn có tốt hơn phương pháp: Hắn đến giúp hắn vượt qua phát tình kỳ, đêm nay không có tiêu ký, chỉ có tính.

Yên tâm, Paul Đem hắn đặt lên giường, hai tay nhanh nhẹn giúp hắn cởi xuống nút thắt, ta không tiêu chí nhớ ngươi —— Đương nhiên nếu như ngươi nguyện ý tiêu ký ta cũng không có vấn đề, phải biết, ngươi có một đôi rất đẹp con mắt.

Robert Không nói gì, do dự gật gật đầu. Hắn là cái năm tốt ngoan ngoãn bài, cùng vợ trước là thời trung học người yêu, tình cảm vỡ tan sau ỷ lại ức chế tề. Hắn vòng tròn hẹp rất, hiếm có Alpha Xum xoe, cũng có mấy cái beta Người theo đuổi, nhưng lúc này hắn thực chất bên trong lãng mạn thiên tính lại chạy ra ngoài, hắn khát vọng lạc hậu truyền thống tình yêu cố sự, hi vọng có đoạn tình yêu hoàn mỹ, có cái hắn sùng kính ái mộ Alpha.

Không có tiêu ký, chỉ có tính không phải tác phong của hắn, nhưng Paul Là cái kia hắn thích Alpha.

Đạt được cho phép Paul Thỏa mãn hôn hắn mềm mại gương mặt, Omega Yếu ớt làn da bị hắn gốc râu cằm quấn lại đỏ lên, hắn liền đuổi theo kia phiến da thịt hôn.Robert Đỏ mặt né tránh hắn trêu đùa, Paul Liền góp đi hắn bên tai hà hơi: Tại chúng ta lần thứ nhất lúc bắt tay, ta liền muốn làm như vậy.

Robert Không biết đáp lại ra sao, thẹn thùng che lại con mắt, tại Paul Thúc giục ám chỉ hạ co quắp gật gật đầu.Paul Bị chọc cười, cường ngạnh bắt hắn lại thủ đoạn đem hắn cánh tay vịn đến bên mặt, bắt đầu hôn ánh mắt của hắn. Tại tình nóng thúc giục hạ, Robert Tình khó tự chế bởi vì Alpha Đụng vào mà toàn thân nóng lên, Paul Từ hắn mỹ lệ mắt xanh bắt đầu, dọc theo hắn sóng mũi cao hướng phía dưới, cuối cùng nhẹ mổ hắn hình dạng hơi tốt khóe miệng, mà Robert Không kịp chờ đợi tách ra đôi môi, để Paul Đầu lưỡi không trở ngại thăm dò vào.

Bọn hắn răng môi chăm chú quấn giao cùng một chỗ, Paul Tham lam cướp đoạt Robert Không khí, hắn một tay nhấn lấy dưới thân người cái ót ép buộc hắn nửa ngẩng đầu, tay kia lưu luyến tại Omega Bên hông vùng mẫn cảm. Hắn nóng bỏng hơi thở phun tại Omega Trên mặt, thỏa mãn nhìn xem hắn tại dưới người mình yếu ớt run rẩy rơi lệ.

Ta cho là ngươi sẽ càng bảo thủ chút.Paul Trêu đùa, Robert Đóng chặt con mắt giả bộ như không nghe thấy.Paul Một cái tay vuốt vuốt hắn đầu vú, một cái tay khác tại hắn hậu đình chỗ đảo quanh họa vòng, nơi đó đã mười phần ẩm ướt, hắn mọc ra vết chai đầu ngón tay ngẫu nhiên xẹt qua cửa huyệt chỗ nếp uốn, Robert Tùy theo run rẩy, hai tay chăm chú nắm lấy dưới thân ga giường.

Paul Hướng cửa huyệt bên trong vươn vào cái thứ nhất đầu ngón tay lúc lập tức cảm nhận được Omega Nhiệt tình hoan nghênh, Robert Dịch thể theo động tác của hắn chảy đến bên ngoài cơ thể, lửa nóng tràng đạo đem ngón tay chăm chú bao lấy.Omega Thoải mái mà nuốt vào cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba ngón tay, cũng tại Paul Đâm chọt trong cơ thể hắn nhô lên một điểm lúc phát ra khó có thể chịu đựng nghẹn ngào.Paul Cuộn lên ngón tay nén nơi đó, mấy lần về sau, Robert Kinh thở một tiếng bắn ra, Paul Nhịn không được cúi người tiến đến hắn tuyến thể chỗ thật sâu khẽ ngửi, trong cao triều Omega Thành thục mùi trái cây nổ tung lên, Paul Thành lớn nhất người bị hại, đây bất quá là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất kết hợp, hắn liền đối Robert Tin tức tố nghiện. Hắn nhịp tim tăng tốc, nguyên thủy bản năng gầm thét muốn phá lồng mà ra.

Không bao lâu Robert Từ trong cao triều khôi phục, hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hào hển, cố gắng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hắn Alpha, Paul Vỗ vỗ khuôn mặt của hắn thổi cái huýt sáo, lại đi hôn hắn mê ly hai mắt, một cái tay khác đùa bỡn hắn trắng nõn xốp sữa thịt, Robert Đi theo hắn tiết tấu tình khó tự chế rên rỉ. Hắn thẳng thắn lấy lòng đến trên thân Alpha, Paul Cúi đầu, bắt đầu dùng răng mài một bên khác, không bao lâu hai cái sữa hạt đều sung huyết sưng to lên.Robert Vợ trước rất ít khai phát thân thể của hắn, nàng đối với hắn nhũ phòng không có gì hứng thú, càng quen thuộc dùng đơn giản tư thế hướng hắn đòi hỏi khoái cảm, dần dà tính sự tình liền thành có thể thức hóa không thú vị. Hiện tại hắn bị lạ lẫm khoái cảm bao phủ, mà kết thúc cái này gần như tra tấn khoái cảm phương pháp duy nhất là tìm tới quen thuộc đường xưa, thế là hắn nắm chặt Paul Tay ra hiệu hắn tạm dừng, thấp giọng khẩn cầu: Ngươi còn không tiến vào a?

Oa a, Paul Chế nhạo nắm hắn cái cằm, chậc chậc lắc đầu, ta quả nhiên không đủ giải ngươi.

Hắn nắm chặt Robert Eo, bỗng nhiên đem Omega Lật ra cái mặt, đập hắn cái mông một chút, thỏa mãn khích lệ nói: Ta đêm nay thật không thể tiêu ký ngươi a? Ngươi cái mông rất căng mềm, chân rất dài, hiện tại có rất ít ngươi như thế ngon miệng Omega , ta khuyên ngươi mau đem tủ quần áo thiêu hủy đi.

Ách, Robert Chần chờ đáp, thân ngươi tài cũng rất tuyệt, rất, gợi cảm?

Không sai, là rất gợi cảm, Paul Bắt hắn lại níu lấy gối đầu ngón tay phóng tới bên miệng hôn, hiện tại nó chuẩn bị kỹ càng phục vụ cho ngươi.

Hắn đem Robert Bày thành quỳ sấp tư thế, to dài tính khí chống đỡ lên ướt át đỏ lên cửa huyệt, ác ý tại khe mông chỗ ma sát. Phát tình kỳ omega Phá lệ mẫn cảm, Robert Không chịu nổi dạng này châm ngòi, Paul Tràn đầy phấn khởi ánh mắt cũng thành chất xúc tác, càng nhiều nước từ huyệt của hắn trong miệng chảy ra, cho dù hắn cố gắng co vào cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Hắn toàn thân bất lực, mềm mại phần eo sập tại đệm giường bên trên, Alpha Đưa tay đem hắn mò lên, thuận tiện thoáng điều chỉnh tư thế của hắn, Robert Cái mông vung cao bị hắn chuẩn bị xong, chính nhu thuận cao cao nâng lên, chờ đợi đến từ sau lưng thế công.

Thân thể của hắn đã sớm chuẩn bị xong, khoa trương điểm nói, bọn hắn thậm chí có thể tiết kiệm đi vừa mới dùng ngón tay khuếch trương bộ phận, Paul Cực đại âm hành cắm xuống đến cùng, thoải mái mà đem hắn mở ra.Robert Nhỏ giọng kêu lên, hắn toàn thân phát run, đường hành lang không tự chủ được co vào, chăm chú bao lấy Paul, Alpha Tính khí to dài mà nóng hổi, ở trong cơ thể hắn thật sâu nhàn nhạt rung động lấy, hung hăng đè ép hắn vách trong bên trong nhô lên điểm mẫn cảm, từng lớp từng lớp khoái cảm như thủy triều vọt tới, hắn bất lực nắm chặt dưới thân ga giường, cắn môi dưới cố gắng đem rên rỉ cùng khóc thở ép về yết hầu.

Kêu đi ra, Paul Tại hắn tuyến thể phụ cận hôn cọ xát, Robert Không thể tự chế tại dưới người hắn run rẩy, ta muốn nghe đến thanh âm của ngươi.

Có lẽ là bởi vì Omega Phục tùng mệnh lệnh thiên tính, Robert Tại Paul Thúc giục hạ ngoan ngoãn buông lỏng ra hàm răng của mình, rên rỉ cùng tiếng khóc lóc tranh nhau chen lấn từ hắn trong cổ họng chạy ra. Hắn đem vai dưới cổ ép, muốn để tuyến thể từ kẻ săn mồi dưới hàm răng đào tẩu, nhưng Alpha Lại dán tại trên người hắn đi theo hắn hướng phía dưới, đầu lưỡi liếm qua dưới thân người tuyến thể, động tác để hắn âm hành trừu sáp góc độ phát sinh biến hóa, Paul Thô to âm hành đi vào trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu.

Không muốn, Robert Kinh thở đến, tại Paul Tiến công hạ hắn thậm chí khó mà nói ra ăn khớp câu, quá sâu, không có sâu như vậy qua......

Paul Nhịn không được hoài nghi nói, thật không ai dạy qua hắn gối ở giữa mật ngữ a? Phải biết Paul Avery Xưa nay không là một cái ôn nhu tình nhân, dưới thân người dùng mềm nhu thanh tuyến nói ra cầu xin tha thứ sẽ chỉ gia tăng hắn làm nhục muốn, động tác của hắn xa so với vừa rồi kịch liệt, cứng rắn tính khí cơ hồ là ngay ngắn từ kia ngọt ngào nóng ướt trong tiểu huyệt rút ra, sau đó lại vạch ra Omega Kiều nộn phấn huyệt, vô tình cắm vào, ưỡn thẳng đến đường hành lang chỗ sâu nhất.Robert Tuyệt vọng phát hiện hắn cầu xin tha thứ không làm nên chuyện gì, tình triều tuỳ tiện thiêu đốt làm hắn lý trí mất hết, mà Paul Dục vọng cũng như Địa Ngục, hắn khó có thể chịu đựng cái này ngập đầu khoái cảm, sau huyệt rụt lại một hồi, nóng hổi dịch thể tưới vào Alpha Trên âm hành, hắn lần nữa cao trào.

Kể từ cùng thê tử ly hôn sau, Robert Đã gần hai năm không có hưởng thụ qua một lần chân chính tình ái, hắn thậm chí cho là hắn có thể cả một đời đều dựa vào ức chế tề cùng chôn ở tủ quần áo chỗ sâu đồ chơi. Qua cấm dục sinh hoạt cũng không khó, nhưng hắn thân thể dùng liên tục hai lần cao trào thẳng thắn nói cho hắn biết, kia không có khả năng, bởi vì ngươi là sinh ra tới chính là bị Alpha Đè ép làm Omega, ngươi tiểu huyệt là dùng tới lấy lòng bọn hắn vì bọn họ sinh hạ hài tử, mà ngươi yếu ớt tiếng khóc chỉ là bọn hắn trợ hứng tề.Paul Tình dục còn chưa giải quyết, lần này hắn không có dừng lại chiếu cố hắn ý tứ, hắn đem Robert Lật ra cái mặt, để Omega Căng đầy đùi kẹp chặt eo của hắn, lửa nóng tính khí lần nữa đỉnh làm.

Cái hang nhỏ kia đã hỏng bét, bên trong sền sệt, mỗi lần trừu sáp đều sẽ mang ra chút tinh dịch cùng ái dịch, Robert Mỹ lệ mắt xanh bịt kín tình sắc mê ly, nước mắt cùng nước miếng cũng đem hắn xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ làm cho rối loạn. Hồi Hương mùi rượu càng phát ra nồng đậm, hắn hai con cánh tay vô lực khoác lên Paul Trên cổ, đi theo Alpha Va chạm tần suất lay động run rẩy, phảng phất một cái vỡ vụn thú bông.

Ngươi, tin tức tố, cổ họng của hắn đã gọi câm, Hồi Hương mùi rượu......

Paul Bởi vì hắn mơ hồ cười, động tác cũng biến thành nhu hòa: Đồ ngốc, ngươi mới phát hiện?

Robert Lại không nói, trên mặt hắn đỏ ý đã khuếch trương đến bên tai, Paul Hôn hôn trán của hắn, như có chút suy nghĩ nói: Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ không mở ra ngươi sinh sản khang tiêu ký ngươi.

Robert Mê mang mở lớn hai mắt, tựa hồ đang ăn lực tiêu hóa câu kia, nhưng không đợi hắn tỉnh táo lại, Alpha Lại ý đồ xấu dùng sức ép qua hắn điểm mẫn cảm, bức ra hắn vài tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Đây là chúng ta ngay từ đầu ước định.Paul Nói, nhưng lần sau cũng đừng trông cậy vào ta còn như thế thiện lương, ta tuyệt đối sẽ thao mở tử cung của ngươi, để ngươi nơi này nâng lên đến, hắn xoa bóp Robert Trên bụng thịt mềm, cho ta sinh mấy thằng nhãi con. 

Robert Cặp kia ướt sũng con mắt vẫn như cũ thất thần hướng hắn nháy, phảng phất cũng không có nghe hiểu hắn.Paul Cười thầm mình đột nhiên xuất hiện đứng đắn, tăng tốc dưới thân trừu sáp tần suất, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra ép ra Omega Càng nhiều khóc âm. Hiện tại việc khẩn cấp trước mắt là hưởng thụ trận này mỹ diệu tính sự tình, tiêu ký loại này nghiêm túc chủ đề có thể đợi đến sáng sớm ngày mai bữa ăn lúc, mà lại, cân nhắc đến mangaka hơi một tí hướng hắn quăng tới ngượng ngùng lại sùng bái ánh mắt, việc này mười phần chắc chín.

Paul Từ Robert Xương quai xanh bắt đầu hôn, đương hôn đến Omega Phấn nộn núm vú lúc, hắn bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu bồi thêm một câu lời nói dí dỏm: Ngươi biết không? Cái này có cái ngươi không tưởng tượng được chỗ tốt —— Về sau ngươi có thể quang minh chính đại lấy đi ta rác rưởi.

Vừa dứt lời, Robert Cặp kia mỹ lệ con mắt lập tức phát sáng lên, Paul Nhìn xem hắn, nhất thời không biết mình đến tột cùng là đáng thương vẫn là hạnh phúc.  
Thần bí phát động không được nữa Youtz  
Work Text:  
【 Một 】  
Thần bí phát động không được nữa.  
Hắn bị cất giữ trong Tony một chỗ dinh thự trong đại sảnh, bị biển cả khẽ hôn qua con mắt màu xanh lam cất giữ tiến bộ kia xinh đẹp túi da, lông mi thật dài ở trên mặt vung xuống một mảnh nhu hòa bóng ma, hắn âm mưu quỷ kế cùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ bị phong tồn tại nhếch môi mỏng phía dưới. Cỗ kia thon dài rắn chắc thân thể cứ như vậy yên lặng nằm tại một cái bị ngân sắc kim loại vây quanh trên giường êm, từ mấy cây ống nhựa kéo dài tiến duy trì sinh mạng thể chinh trong thùng, giống một kiện lạnh như băng tác phẩm nghệ thuật.  
Gõ xác nhận tử vong con dấu bảng báo cáo bị đưa ra đi lên, từ đây Côn Đinh Baker trở thành một cái bí mật. Một cái chỉ có Tony Starr khắc cùng Peter Parker biết đến bí mật  
Peter Parker cho tới bây giờ không thể lý giải Tony tại sao phải làm như vậy, phí hết tâm tư đem một cái dã tâm bừng bừng kẻ phản loạn lưu tại bên cạnh mình.  
Hắn đã không đi cứu vớt hắn, lại không nghĩ hủy đi hắn.  
Dạng này nghi hoặc tại Peter tuổi nhỏ trong lòng lặn tư ngầm dài, giống như là độc đằng đồng dạng giày vò lấy hắn, sợ hãi cùng ghen ghét đã là nó chất dinh dưỡng lại là nó trái cây, mà lại hắn biết rõ đây là vì cái gì —— Tony nhìn về phía Côn Đinh ánh mắt, cùng mình cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc, đó là một loại khát vọng cùng căm hận, nhưng mà loại này căm hận cũng không thể làm khát vọng ảm đạm mảy may, ngược lại làm Peter càng tuyệt vọng hơn lại rõ ràng phát hiện mình quả thực là không có thuốc chữa. Khác biệt duy nhất đại khái là, trông thấy Côn Đinh Peter y nguyên sẽ con ngươi co vào nắm chặt song quyền, mang theo tia không dễ dàng phát giác tan nát cõi lòng, mà Tony lại phảng phất quen thuộc đây hết thảy, trong mắt ngậm lấy thật sâu không thể làm gì.  
Côn Đinh đem Peter đẩy hướng một cái tìm kiếm tinh thần trách nhiệm cùng có thái độ hoài nghi cân bằng tiết điểm, đồng thời hắn cũng làm cho Peter lần thứ nhất cảm thấy không cách nào có được thứ nào đó thất lạc cùng nôn nóng. Hắn càng ngày càng tấp nập đi vào Tony nhà, giảng càng ngày càng nhiều lời nói, giống như đọng lại dưới đáy lòng không thể cho ai biết bí mật có thể từ môi bộ không tách ra hợp làm hao mòn hầu như không còn. Sự khác thường của hắn là rõ ràng như thế, có như thế một lần, Tony vừa mới điều chỉnh thử tốt Peter tơ nhện máy phát xạ, hắn vươn tay vỗ vỗ từ đầu đến cuối một mực líu lo không ngừng thiếu niên, ý đồ trấn an hắn ta nghĩ thần bí khách cho ngươi ảnh hưởng có chút quá lớn, thả lỏng hài tử, ngươi sẽ là một cái hợp cách siêu anh hùng, có lẽ so ta làm tốt hơn cũng khó nói.  
Đây là Tony tại lần kia sự kiện về sau lần thứ nhất tại không phải trường hợp công khai cùng Peter nhấc lên liên quan tới Côn Đinh chủ đề, Hoàng Hậu khu tiểu nam hài đơn thuần thiên tính khiến cho hắn sẽ không đi ngờ vực vô căn cứ trong lời này chứa bao nhiêu cảnh cáo thành phần, nhưng mà một loại bản năng vẫn là để tâm hắn hư thẳng tắp lưng, cổ của hắn kết lên hạ bỗng nhúc nhích qua một cái, sau đó hồi đáp  
Tốt, Stark tiên sinh.  
Peter có thể trông thấy một đầu dây đỏ vắt ngang ở trước mặt mình, bén nhọn cảnh báo sớm đã dự đoán vang lên, nhưng là hắn lập tức chật vật lại bất lực phát hiện, hắn y nguyên khát vọng vượt qua nó.

【 Hai 】  
Tony Starr khắc mới vừa từ một cái yến hội thoát thân mà ra, hắn xuyên lễ phục dạ hội thân ảnh bị ánh đèn phục khắc vào cửa sổ sát đất bên trong, giống như ngoài cửa sổ toàn bộ New York thị đèn đuốc đều ở trên người hắn lấp lánh.  
Mà ở đèn đuốc chiếu chiếu không đến địa phương, New York chi tử đem hắn tay phải đặt ở thất bại kẻ lừa gạt hơi trắng bệch mềm mại trên đôi môi. Khô ráo mềm mại xúc cảm mang theo một chuỗi hỏa hoa thuận đầu ngón tay đốt đến trong lòng, Tony nhịn không được gia tăng lực đạo trên tay, đem kia hai mảnh thịt mềm chà đạp đến sung huyết phiếm hồng, hắn ngón tay cái đã thò vào Côn Đinh miệng bên trong khuấy động, bất lực đầu lưỡi mềm mềm đảm nhiệm người xâm nhập sờ mó, không cách nào nuốt xuống đi nước bọt tràn ra khóe miệng tại Tony trên tay vạch ra một tuyến nước đọng. Côn Đinh dạng này thuận theo bất lực trạng thái hiển nhiên lấy lòng Tony, hắn rút tay ra chỉ mang theo thân mật tại cái này đồ cất giữ trên sống mũi nhẹ nhàng vuốt một cái. Hắn có thể xuyên thấu qua ngủ say da thịt trông thấy nam nhân thanh tỉnh lửa giận cùng kêu gào không cam lòng, đáng tiếc những này sâu tận xương tủy, chảy xuôi tại trong máu độc tố bị dược vật cầm tù ở. Dù sao bọn chúng cùng thân thể này tản ra lực hấp dẫn đồng dạng trí mạng.  
Cho nên ta không thể không đem hắn lưu tại nơi này.  
Tony tự nói với mình như vậy, cho nên ta không thể không đem hắn lưu tại nơi này.  
Thân ái, ngươi nhất định cực hận ta đối với ngươi làm hết thảy. Tony thuần thục giải khai Côn Đinh áo sơmi nút thắt, bởi vì tối hôm qua tính sự tình, nam nhân núm vú còn sưng đỏ, tại vải áo ma sát xuống run run rẩy rẩy đứng thẳng, Tony ngả ngớn mà đối với đôi này đáng thương vật nhỏ thổi ngụm khí, thế nhưng là mỗi lần ta đều để ngươi rất dễ chịu, không phải sao?  
Fury vĩnh viễn biết như thế nào tại nhất không thích hợp thời gian đánh khẩn cấp nhất điện thoại, Tony vừa mới đem cà vạt của mình giải khai, Friday Thanh âm liền vang lên. Hắn chỉ có thể hận hận tại nam nhân xương quai xanh nơi đó cắn xuống một cái dấu răng,  
Đây là một cái duy trì bảy ngày ngoại phái nhiệm vụ, hắn giẫm lên trong thang máy nhạc rock nhịp đánh mấy cái búng tay, sau đó giống như là đột nhiên tựa như nhớ tới cái gì  
Áo ngủ Bảo Bảo tại được nghỉ hè đi, để hắn tới đây đợi mấy ngày. Hắn nói.  
Cửa thang máy nhẹ nhàng đóng lại, hắc ám cùng yên tĩnh một lần nữa bao phủ đại sảnh này.

【 Ba 】  
Peter Parker đã ngồi tại giường êm bên cạnh nửa giờ, lưng của hắn không tự chủ thẳng tắp lấy, thuộc về người thiếu niên, khớp xương rõ ràng tay lần thứ mười bất an giật giật cổ áo, trong phòng thoải mái dễ chịu nhiệt độ cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn gặp lấy yết hầu bên trong bị bỏng cảm giác tra tấn, một giọt mồ hôi vòng qua cổ của hắn kết vạch tiến cổ áo, hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn, giống như là rốt cục làm một cái quyết định, hai tay run run lại một lần nữa gỡ ra nằm tại trên giường êm nam nhân kia cổ áo, thật sâu dấu răng vẫn in dấu tại xương quai xanh chỗ, chướng mắt trào phúng lấy thiếu niên bất lực.  
"Côn Đinh tiên sinh."Thanh âm run rẩy nện ở trống trải trên mặt đất, đem Peter giật nảy mình, hai vai của hắn mất tự nhiên run run một chút, tay phải ngón tay vẫn chấp nhất từng lần một mơn trớn cái kia vết cắn, giống như dạng này là có thể đem cái này biểu thị công khai chủ quyền lạc ấn vuốt lên giống như. Peter trong lòng không có tới dâng lên một trận ủy khuất, hắn cúi người cực nhanh, giống như là cho hả giận giống như tại nam nhân ngoài miệng mổ một chút, bờ môi mềm mại khô ráo xúc cảm đem hắn giật nảy mình, Peter vô ý thức lè lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp một chút Côn Đinh khóe miệng, lại một chút, tiếp lấy đem đầu lưỡi thò vào nam nhân cánh môi, bởi vì dược vật, hắn cơ hồ không tốn khí lực gì liền để Côn Đinh ngoan ngoãn há miệng ra muốn gì cứ lấy. Bên trong xúc cảm kinh người thật tốt, đầu lưỡi từ nóng ướt thể khoang bên trong cướp đoạt mỗi một giọt nước bọt đều phát ra ngọt ngào hương vị.  
Côn Đinh tiên sinh địa phương khác nhâm nhi thưởng thức cảm giác nhất định đồng dạng tốt.  
Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ đến, thuận Côn Đinh khóe môi một đường hôn đến cái cổ, kế tiếp là xương quai xanh, khắc lấy một cái nam nhân khác tiêu ký xương quai xanh. Cơ hồ là không chút do dự, Peter há miệng cắn đi lên, mang theo một chút xâm lược ý vị, đồng thời thần sắc bất lực dán Côn Đinh bụng dưới rất làm cương hạ thân, nhưng là từ hắn yết hầu bên trong gạt ra thú nhỏ nghẹn ngào ngược lại lộ ra hắn mới là cái kia không hề có lực hoàn thủ, mặc người muốn làm gì thì làm con mồi. Thiếu niên mang theo xinh đẹp cơ bắp đường cong thân eo từ hắn kia kiểu dáng đơn giản T Lo lắng phía dưới lộ ra, có lẽ là bởi vì khẩn trương, phía trên che một tầng mỏng mồ hôi, tại yếu ớt ánh đèn chiếu rọi xuống bày ra ra một loại không khỏi gợi cảm cùng vận sức chờ phát động dã tính —— Không hề nghi ngờ, đây là một cái quá tuổi trẻ, non nớt ngượng ngùng, nhưng vẫn khát vọng xâm lược kẻ săn mồi.  
Peter thở hào hển giải khai Côn Đinh áo nút thắt, bởi vì bối rối mà sụp ra mấy hạt, nút thắt lốp bốp lăn xuống trên mặt đất, Peter đột nhiên co lại trong con mắt chiếu ra thần bí khách che kín dấu hôn cùng chỉ ấn thân thể.  
Dây cung đoạn mất.

【 Bốn 】

Côn Đinh có thể cảm giác được nửa người dưới của mình cơ hồ toàn bộ trần trụi trong không khí, chỉ có chân phải cổ tay nơi đó hư hư treo một đầu màu đen đồ lót, cũng bởi vì bất lực hai chân thật to mở ra gác ở Peter trên vai cái tư thế kia mà lung lay sắp đổ. Nhưng Côn Đinh căn bản hoàn mỹ đi suy tư muốn làm sao bảo toàn mình nửa người dưới cuối cùng một tấm vải, hắn bị Peter ánh mắt nóng bỏng quấn lại đau nhức, mặc dù nhìn không thấy, không, không bằng nói là chính là bởi vì nhìn không thấy, thiếu niên trần trụi nhìn chăm chú tựa như là trong ngày mùa đông liếm láp da thịt ngọn lửa, để cho người ta bỏng đến phát đau nhức nhưng lại không muốn thoát đi. Peter nhìn chăm chú lên nam nhân giữa hai chân cái kia xinh đẹp lỗ nhỏ, có một đầu bị ướt nhẹp tuyến từ nhục huyệt chỗ sâu đẩy ra ngoài, treo ở phiếm hồng lối vào bên ngoài. Hắn tay run run đi kéo đường tuyến kia, liên tiếp hiện ra thủy quang hạt châu tranh nhau chen lấn chống ra cửa huyệt cút ra đây, thỉnh thoảng lôi kéo ra mềm mềm ruột thịt, cho Peter một loại cái này nam nhân ngay tại đẻ trứng ảo giác. Hắn mê muội duỗi ra hai tay bắt lấy kia hai nửa mông thịt hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo lái đi, sung mãn cục thịt từ giữa ngón tay tràn ra tới, vừa bị rút ra dị vật còn chưa kịp khép lại cửa huyệt bị ép trương đến càng lớn, ẩn ẩn có thể trông thấy bên trong vách trong, Peter kinh ngạc phát hiện nam nhân cửa huyệt tựa hồ tại co vào, chảy dâm thủy khát vọng khẽ trương khẽ hợp, không chút do dự, hắn vịn mình sớm đã cương âm hành hung hăng đụng vào thân thể của nam nhân. Bên trong so với hắn tưởng tượng còn muốn mềm mại ướt át, nhúc nhích thành ruột nhẹ nhàng mút vào mình tính khí, trêu đến hắn lập tức bắt đầu dùng sức trừu sáp, mỗi một lần tiến vào đều muốn hướng chỗ càng sâu đỉnh làm, khoảng thời gian này tiếp tục cắm vào để Côn Đinh sau huyệt trở nên mẫn cảm không thôi, căn bản không cần đỉnh làm đâm vào điểm mẫn cảm, vẻn vẹn tuổi trẻ tráng kiện côn thịt hung hăng ép qua vách trong liền có thể để cái này lừa đảo thoải mái đến nhận việc điểm trợn trắng mắt cao trào, Tony tiền hí luôn luôn rất dài, Peter dạng này lỗ mãng trực tiếp cắm vào ngược lại làm cho Côn Đinh cảm nhận được không giống khoái cảm. Trên vách tường đồng hồ treo tường kim đồng hồ lại chậm rãi chuyển hướng mười điểm, Côn Đinh có thể cảm giác thân thể của mình tại kịch liệt tình ái kích thích tiếp theo điểm điểm tỉnh lại.  
【 Năm 】  
Tại không biết lần thứ mấy trừu sáp cái này nóng ướt nhục huyệt lúc, Peter bóp lấy Côn Đinh hai chân hung hăng tiến đụng vào thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu, sau đó nóng hổi tinh dịch toàn bộ đổ vào tiến cái này tổng ngậm lấy cỗ dâm thủy trong nhục động. Để Côn Đinh từ trong ra ngoài đều nhuộm dần bên trên thuộc về mình khí tức chuyện này hiển nhiên khiến Peter thỏa mãn không thôi, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở phì phò nghĩ ôm nam nhân, cho hắn một cái không biết tính là cái gì ôm, đã thấy đến Côn Đinh lông mày nhẹ nhàng nhíu nhíu một cái. Peter trái tim hung hăng nhảy một cái, tâm hắn tồn may mắn muốn đi vuốt lên cái kia nếp uốn, lại như bị đông cứng đồng dạng cánh tay cứng lại ở giữa không trung bên trong.  
Tại rời tay cánh tay ước chừng một thước Anh địa phương, một đôi hiện ra thủy quang con mắt màu xanh lam, chính không nháy mắt nhìn xem hắn.  
Ngay tại Peter ngây người công phu, Côn Đinh cố hết sức đem mình trở mình, cơ hồ là kề sát tại trên giường giãy dụa lấy hướng về phía trước bò đi, nhưng cho dù là động tác như vậy đối với hiện tại thần bí khách tới nói cũng chia bên ngoài phí sức, hắn mềm oặt thân thể chuyển một chút ngừng một chút tại giường êm bên trên cực nhỏ biên độ tiến lên, trong cổ họng không thể ức chế phát ra khàn khàn thở dốc cùng chật vật nuốt nước miếng thanh âm, Peter vừa mới bắn vào đi màu trắng tinh dịch bởi vì không có côn thịt chặn lấy mà từ nước chảy sưng đỏ, mị thịt bên ngoài lật chỗ cửa hang chảy xuống đến, thoạt nhìn như là hắn bị một cây nhìn không thấy tính khí đỉnh lộng lấy tiến lên đồng dạng.  
Trên thực tế tại Côn Đinh chống đỡ cánh tay ý đồ đem thân thể của mình rời ra giường chiếu thời điểm, Peter đã tiêu hóa phát sinh trước mắt hết thảy, nhưng Côn Đinh kia bị nhiều ngày tình ái nuôi đến mị thái liên tục xuất hiện nhục thể hiển nhiên cho tiểu nam hài một đợt khác xung kích, hắn liền duy trì lấy vừa mới cái kia sững sờ tư thế, thẳng đến Côn Đinh suýt nữa từ giường êm bên trên lăn xuống đi, Peter mới tay mắt lanh lẹ đưa tay nắm lấy eo của hắn đem hắn mò trở về. Hỏng bét chính là, bởi vì Côn Đinh cái kia miễn cưỡng xem như quỳ nằm sấp tư thế, Peter động tác này tương đương với đem hắn bờ mông hoàn toàn nâng lên sau đó đưa đến trước mặt mình, cái này, tiểu nam hài có thể rõ ràng hơn xem đến cái này chảy mình tinh dịch miệng nhỏ, đồng thời tại mặt đỏ lên đồng thời không ngoài dự liệu lần nữa cương.  
Nam hài cúi đầu, tội nghiệp hít mũi một cái, đem mình âm hành lại đưa vào cái kia trong không khí co rúm lại cửa huyệt, bên trong đã hoàn toàn bị thao mở, mềm mại ruột thịt cơ hồ là không kịp chờ đợi bao lấy côn thịt hút, nhưng Côn Đinh hai tay gắt gao nắm chặt kéo lấy dưới thân ga giường, dán chặt giường êm giãy dụa lấy còn nghĩ thoát đi. Cứ như vậy, nam hài côn thịt liền đưa đẩy lấy co rút vách trong trượt hơn phân nửa ra. Peter khe khẽ lắc đầu, tay lại quyết tâm bóp lấy Côn Đinh eo, để cái kia trong không khí co rúm lại nhục huyệt nhắm ngay mình tính khí sau đó hung hăng rất đi vào, càng hỏng bét chính là trước đó hai lần hoàn toàn thất bại trốn đi đã tiêu hao lấy hết trong thân thể của hắn còn thừa không có mấy khí lực, chỉ có bờ mông ỷ lại lấy Peter lôi kéo, không ngừng khuấy động lấy nam hài nóng hổi côn thịt, nửa người trên không thể không vô lực thư phục tại trên giường đơn, bởi vì trường kỳ đùa bỡn mà trở nên mẫn cảm sưng đỏ núm vú theo người sau lưng đỉnh làm từng cái ma sát ga giường, ngứa ngáy nhói nhói khoái cảm từ trước ngực truyền đến, kích thích Côn Đinh muốn nghẹn ngào thở hào hển khao khát nam hài dùng sức đùa bỡn, lại chỉ có thể giữ lại nước bọt từ trong cổ họng phát ra mơ hồ không rõ tiếng hừ, mềm mềm gãi qua Peter đáy lòng, nhưng hắn động tác cũng không bởi vậy chậm lại mảy may, ngược lại càng nhanh chóng hơn mà dùng sức rút ra đút vào. Loại này thân thể hoàn toàn mặc người chưởng khống hoàn cảnh để Côn Đinh sinh ra một loại ảo giác, hắn chỉ là một cái dung nạp dục vọng âm hành mũ, ý thức của hắn tại đi xa, mà miệng bên trong mơ hồ không rõ lời nói dần dần mất đi ý nghĩa, chỉ có tình dục đem hắn từ đầu tới đuôi bao vây lại, khó mà hô hấp cũng vô pháp thoát đi.

【 Sáu 】  
Đương Côn Đinh lần nữa có thể khống chế mình mở hai mắt ra thời điểm, Peter đã rời đi không biết bao lâu, trống trải trong phòng khách chỉ có một mình hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi nằm tại trên giường êm, quần áo trên người bị đổi qua, sạch sẽ gọn gàng, quá khứ sáu ngày phảng phất bị xóa đi, nhà này phòng ở thời gian cứ như vậy ngưng trệ tại Tony vừa mới bước vào thang máy một khắc này, lại không từng lưu động qua.  
Phảng phất để ấn chứng ý nghĩ này giống như, một giây sau, cửa thang máy từ từ mở ra, Tony từ bên trong đi ra.  
Côn Đinh đột nhiên minh bạch, hắn là một cái bị phong tồn ở đây đồ chơi, thế giới bên ngoài cùng lưu động thời gian rốt cuộc không có quan hệ gì với hắn, hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn bị cầm tù tại cái này nho nhỏ trên giường êm, sau huyệt bên trong đút lấy tính đồ chơi hoặc là nam nhân âm hành.  
Không có người sẽ dẫn hắn rời đi.

Những ngày này trôi qua thế nào. Tony đi đến giường êm bên cạnh đưa tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Côn Đinh mặt.  
Hắn vốn không chờ mong bất kỳ đáp lại nào, nhưng ngoài ý liệu là, Côn Đinh mềm mại nghiêng nghiêng đầu, thân mật cọ xát lòng bàn tay của hắn, lè lưỡi lấy lòng liếm láp lấy Tony đầu ngón tay.

【 Bảy 】  
Trôi qua thật tốt. Côn Đinh ở trong lòng hồi đáp.

THE END

Điểm đều không Địa Ngục Địa Ngục phòng bếp InTheEnd07  
Summary:

Hell's Kitchen Bối cảnh Sắt thần bí Hợp lại pháo  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
"It's Fucking Raw!!!!!" Phẫn nộ đem đĩa ngã tại trên bàn chủ bếp Tony đi trở về chọn món ăn đài, đi đến một nửa thời điểm lại chuyển thân bắt lấy phụ trách loài cá chế biến thức ăn Côn Đinh cổ áo"Ta cho ngươi biết ngươi lần này cần là lại làm không tốt, các ngươi tất cả đều mẹ hắn cút cho ta ra cái này phòng bếp. Có nghe thấy không!"

Côn Đinh đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt gật đầu, Tony lúc này mới buông hắn ra cổ áo để hắn trở lại bàn làm việc bên trên tiếp tục sắc hắn sò biển.

Đối diện phụ trách chế biến thức ăn loại thịt Peter lúc này nhỏ giọng an ủi hắn"Baker tiên sinh ngươi đừng từ bỏ, chỉ cần chúng ta cố gắng hoàn thành tiệc tối chúng ta cũng không cần đá người ra ngoài, cố lên a!"

Côn Đinh miễn cưỡng đối với hắn gạt ra một cái mỉm cười, đem một lần nữa sắc tốt sò biển lên nồi đặt ở trong mâm"Sò biển tốt, Cổ Đức man cẩn thận phía sau."

"Chủ bếp bên này là sò biển." Đem sò biển đặt ở đĩa bên cạnh, Côn Đinh một bên chú ý đến ra bữa ăn đài phương hướng vừa đi về bàn làm việc tiếp tục chế biến thức ăn cá hồi.

Giờ phút này trong đội hết thảy mọi người lực chú ý cơ hồ đều tại kia bàn đang bị Tony kiểm tra sò biển bên trên, Tony thả ra trong tay thìa cầm lấy đĩa để bọn hắn cả đội người quá khứ.

"Các vị, đây là ta gặp qua sắc hoàn mỹ nhất sò biển." Tony vui vẻ khen ngợi kéo qua Côn Đinh vỗ bờ vai của hắn, trên mặt viết tất cả đều là kiêu ngạo"Tiếp tục ôm chặt cái dạng này có thể chứ?"

Côn Đinh gật gật đầu"Có thể." Hắn nói đến.

Tony hơi có bất mãn nhíu mày, hắn nhìn xem Côn Đinh"Lớn tiếng đến đâu một điểm! Ngươi đến tột cùng có thể hay không?"

"Có thể!" Côn Đinh rống lớn ra, hắn trông thấy Tony trên mặt rốt cục lộ ra nụ cười hài lòng.

"Tốt. Hiện tại, tất cả đều cút trở về cho ta công tác của các ngươi đài tiếp tục công việc." Tony vung tay lên bọn hắn toàn bộ đều vội vã chạy về bàn làm việc tiếp tục chế biến thức ăn đồ ăn.

Từ phó đầu bếp a da trong tay tiếp nhận hắn vừa mới sắc cá hồi, hơi xác nhận một chút quen độ sau Côn Đinh liền đem cá hồi lên nồi phóng tới sắt trên bàn bưng quá khứ cho ngay tại bày bàn Tony.

Mặc dù Côn Đinh làm ra da cá xốp giòn, quen độ vừa vặn có thể nói là phi thường tiêu chuẩn mà lại hoàn mỹ cá hồi, thế nhưng là làm cá hồi phối đồ ăn kền kền lại quên thả muối.

Phát hiện chuyện này Tony tức giận tới mức tiếp đem kền kền oanh ra phòng bếp.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi đem không có thả đồ gia vị phối đồ ăn liền cho ta bưng lên? Mà lại thức ăn này vẫn là nửa sống nửa chín! Chính ngươi tới đây cho ta kiểm tra cái này măng tây!" Tony tại kền kền sờ xong kia lạnh như băng măng tây lúc, đem trong mâm măng tây cầm lấy trùng điệp hướng về thân thể hắn ném đi, tiếp lấy chỉ vào bàn làm việc đằng sau môn"Ta thật thay ngươi cảm thấy mất mặt, cút mẹ mày đi hành chính chủ bếp, nát thấu. Ngươi bây giờ cút cho ta về ký túc xá đóng gói chính ngươi hành lý, lập tức, lập tức cút cho ta về nhà!"

Kền kền lời gì cũng không dám nói mặt mũi tràn đầy phẫn hận đi ra phòng bếp, tại đóng cửa thời điểm đem cửa trùng điệp ném lên, tay chân cấp tốc thu thập xong hành lý của mình, hắn lấy hành lý dọc theo bàn làm việc một đường đi ra ngoài, trải qua ra bữa ăn đài lúc đối Tony so một ngón giữa.

"Go fuck yourself Tony Stank." Hung hăng vứt xuống câu này sau kền kền vui vẻ khẽ hát đi ra đại môn"Cám ơn trời đất lão tử rốt cục không cần lại chịu đựng ngươi cái này tự cho là đúng chủ bếp!"

Bang một tiếng vang thật lớn, phòng ăn inox đại môn có chút lắc lư mấy lần.

Tất cả tại trong nhà ăn người, bất luận là ngay tại bàn làm việc nấu nướng đầu bếp cũng tốt, hoặc là ở trên đồ ăn phục vụ viên cũng tốt, hay là ngay tại hưởng dụng xử lý những khách nhân cũng tốt. Tất cả mọi người ở đây bọn hắn thề, nhiều như vậy quý Hail Kitchen Loại tình huống này còn là lần đầu tiên gặp.

Nhiều như vậy quý đến nay lần thứ nhất tại nấu nướng quá trình bên trong liền có một cái đầu bếp bị đuổi đi, bị đuổi đi coi như xong hắn còn không có từ cửa sau rời đi mà là lựa chọn từ bàn làm việc cổng ra, còn mười phần phách lối đối với chủ bếp Tony giơ ngón giữa mắng hắn cho hả giận về sau mới đi ra khỏi đại môn.

"A ờ." Peter nhìn về phía ra bữa ăn đài nhỏ giọng nói lấy"Nhìn xem chủ bếp trên mặt biểu lộ, kia xanh xám sắc dáng vẻ cảm giác không được tốt."

Lời nói vừa dứt Tony thanh âm liền từ ra bữa ăn đài bên kia vang lên.

"Peter, ngươi đổi được phối đồ ăn vị trí." Tony điểm một cái trong đội ngũ những người còn lại số, còn có năm người, hắn đem Peter điều đi phối đồ ăn đài, tiếp lấy nhìn về phía vừa làm tốt trước đồ ăn Banner"Banner ngươi đi qua Côn Đinh vị trí, Côn Đinh ngươi đi bổ sung vừa mới Peter vị trí."

Peter bên cạnh ngay tại chế biến thức ăn New York bò bít tết nại đức trống đi một cái tay vỗ nhẹ mấy lần bờ vai của hắn chúc hắn hảo vận. Toàn đội người đại bộ phận đều biết Peter đối với chế biến thức ăn cá cùng thịt có tuyệt hảo thiên phú, nhưng là chỉ có nại đức biết, Peter đối với nấu nướng phối đồ ăn biểu hiện có thể nói là phi thường không ổn định.

Không ổn định nguyên nhân, đại khái là coi như Peter không có xử lý tốt rau quả loại phối đồ ăn bề ngoài nhìn đều rất bình thường, lời ít mà ý nhiều nói, đại khái chính là trông được không trúng ăn ý tứ.

Nói tóm lại Peter kiên trì đứng lên phối đồ ăn đài bắt đầu chế biến thức ăn phối thức ăn.

Đương Peter đem hắn đệ nhất bàn chế biến thức ăn tốt măng tây bưng lên đi ra bữa ăn đài lúc, hắn lòng khẩn trương đều nhanh từ ngực nhảy ra ngoài, hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony động tác trên tay, một mực cầu nguyện mình măng tây không có vấn đề có thể thuận lợi quá quan.

Khi hắn trông thấy Tony đem măng tây từng cái bày ra tại trong mâm lúc, hắn rốt cục yên tâm bên trong gánh nặng, cầm lấy trong chảo dầu nổ kim hoàng xốp giòn cọng khoai tây, hắn đi theo ngay tại ra đồ ăn nại đức sau lưng đưa lên New York bò bít tết phối đồ ăn.

Tony cẩn thận kiểm tra trong tay bò bít tết quen độ, trang bàn xối tương một mạch mà thành tiếp lấy đem đĩa để lên khay, hắn xoay người đối nại đức cùng Peter nở nụ cười"Làm tốt nại đức, Peter."

Đứng tại hắn hậu phương cách đó không xa Peter cùng nại đức lẫn nhau vỗ tay, bàn làm việc bên trên cái khác đồng bạn cũng đều cười xem bọn hắn hai cái hỗ động.

Nói tóm lại, vậy đại khái xem như một trận còn đầy thuận lợi tiệc tối chính là, mặc dù ở giữa ra khoa trương như vậy một sự kiện nhưng nguy hiểm thật bọn hắn vẫn là hoàn thành tiệc tối.

Côn Đinh cười nhìn về phía cái kia xuyên chủ bếp bào nam nhân.

Đợi mọi người đều trở lại trong túc xá lúc, hắn không có gia nhập các nam nhân cuồng hoan, hắn đi trở về gian phòng của mình.

Khi hắn tắm xong ra nằm ở trên giường chuẩn bị nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi lúc, gian phòng bên trong đột nhiên vang lên một người khác thanh âm.

"Ta là thật không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đến tham gia cuộc thi đấu này."

Côn Đinh mí mắt liền nhấc đều không có nhấc, nhưng hắn trong lòng rất rõ ràng nói chuyện cùng hắn người đến tột cùng là ai.

"Tựa như ta cũng không nghĩ tới ngươi lại đột nhiên xông vào gian phòng của ta."

Ấm áp mang theo vết chai dày bàn tay nâng lên hắn cái trán, Côn Đinh thở khẽ một chút mở hai mắt ra nhìn xem cái kia chưa cho phép an vị bên trên hắn giường chiếu nam nhân, hắn đưa tay về nắm chặt kia tại trên mặt hắn tùy ý vuốt ve tay.

"Ta nhớ ngươi lắm Côn Đinh." Nam nhân chuyển cái thân đặt ở trên người hắn, ẩm ướt lại mang theo một tia dụ hoặc tiếng nói tại Côn Đinh chỗ cổ vang lên.

Nói thật hắn có chút chịu không được có người một bên chôn ở cổ của hắn vừa hướng hắn mẫn cảm da thịt thổi hơi hoặc là nói chuyện, Côn Đinh ra sức giãy dụa thậm chí còn vươn tay muốn đem Tony đầu nâng lên, kết quả Tony ngược lại ép hắn ép càng thêm lớn lực hai tay giữ lại cổ tay của hắn không cho hắn động.

"Cái gì nhớ ta? Rõ ràng cũng chỉ là muốn ta thân thể." Côn Đinh cắn răng nói.

"Đừng như vậy ta thân ái Côn Đinh." Tony ngẩng đầu hôn lên bờ môi hắn, một chút lại một cái giống như là chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn nhẹ"Xem ở chúng ta lấy trước kia chút thời gian tươi đẹp, đừng như vậy thẳng thắn đem tất cả lời nói nói hết ra."

"A?" Côn Đinh nhíu mày nhìn xem đặt ở hắn cấp trên Tony đột nhiên nở nụ cười, hắn cố ý xếp đặt động bờ eo của mình, nhờ vào tứ chi ma sát câu lên Tony dục vọng"Kỳ thật ta không phải rất quan tâm những cái kia, nói thật cùng ngươi chia tay về sau ta thật sự là nghẹn quá lâu."

Côn Đinh lè lưỡi liếm lấy một chút bờ môi của mình, nước sáng cánh môi xem ở Tony trong mắt quả thực giống như là trên thế giới này dụ người nhất hoa hồng đồng dạng đối xử mọi người hái.

"Chủ bếp, ngươi nguyện ý quy tắc ngầm ta sao?" Phấn nộn cánh môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp, im ắng ngôn ngữ một chút lại một cái đụng vào Tony trong lòng, Thượng Đế a Tony ở trong lòng cảm thán, không lên chính hắn thật cũng không phải là chân nam nhân.

"Ta trước tiên cần phải nói cho ngươi một sự kiện." Tony một cái tay sờ lấy cổ của hắn kết một cái tay khác chậm rãi giải khai hắn trên áo ngủ nút thắt, gỡ ra y phục của hắn sau đưa tay đi vào đùa bỡn hắn sớm đã đứng thẳng hồi lâu sữa hạt"Bên này thiết bị cách âm không phải rất tốt."

"Cho nên chờ một lát xin đừng nên gọi quá lớn âm thanh."

"Cái kia cũng muốn nhìn ngươi có hay không làm đủ để cho ta gọi ra rồi nói sau! Nói thật ngươi nếu là cùng ta chia tay một năm ngươi tính năng lực lại không được ta thế nhưng là sẽ rất thất vọng." Côn Đinh khiêu khích xoa bóp một cái Tony đũng quần, ngón tay linh xảo lại cấp tốc giải khai khóa kéo móc ra cây kia hắn đã từng Thiên Thiên cảm thụ đồ vật"Này nhỏ Tony, đã lâu không gặp a!"

Nhẹ nhàng gảy một cái cây kia cây thịt đỉnh, tiếp lấy Côn Đinh kinh thở hổn hển một tiếng, hắn giương mắt nhìn xem Tony, hắn vừa mới trùng điệp vặn hạ hắn sữa hạt.

"Ngươi cái này có thù tất báo xú nam nhân." Côn Đinh bất mãn nói"Ta liền nhẹ nhàng đạn một chút ngươi liền vặn ta, ngươi tính là gì nam nhân?"

"Là có thể lên nam nhân của ngươi." Tony vui vẻ nói, hai tay chuyển di trận địa đại lực ấn xuống Côn Đinh kia đang ngủ trong quần lót nửa cương tính khí, kéo xuống Côn Đinh quần đưa tay đi vào đùa bỡn hắn kia hai hạt trứng, hắn một bên chơi lấy túi túi một bên xoa Côn Đinh đáy chậu.

"A làm! Chơi ngươi Tony Starr khắc!" Non mềm lại mẫn cảm đáy chậu chỗ bị kích thích lấy, hai cái túi túi bị đùa bỡn, Côn Đinh toàn thân cao thấp bắt đầu nổi lên hưng phấn ửng hồng, không ngừng thô thở phì phò thỉnh thoảng mắng cái một hai tiếng Tony.

"Ngươi đừng đùa!" Côn Đinh đưa tay đem Tony đầu ép hướng mình, đối hắn cắn răng nghiến lợi gầm nhẹ"Ngươi có phải hay không không được cho nên mới bắt đầu làm những này kỳ kỳ quái quái hoa văn?"

"Ngươi nhanh trực tiếp cho lão tử trực tiếp lên a!"

"Còn đang trừng phạt đâu, nào có nhanh như vậy liền để ngươi thoải mái sự tình?"

Côn Đinh có chút không thể tin vào tai của mình.

"Exm??? Trừng phạt???"

Côn Đinh bắt đầu giằng co, hắn ý đồ đem Tony lật tung vung ra trên mặt đất, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn đánh cho tê người trước mặt hắn cái này cười quỷ dị nam nhân dừng lại.

"Con mẹ nó chứ chỉ là muốn theo ngươi đánh một pháo, ta một chút đều không muốn đùa với ngươi kia cái gì trừng phạt trò chơi! Cút mẹ mày đi Tony Starr khắc! Từ trên người ta lăn đi! Ta không làm!"

Tại hắn cũng nhanh muốn thành công đem chân của mình từ Tony dưới thân kéo lên, cũng nhanh muốn đạt thành hắn đá Tony mục tiêu một phần hai tiến độ lúc, Tony đầu ngón tay hung hăng đâm vào hắn sau huyệt.

"Ô!" Côn Đinh phát ra một tiếng không biết đến tột cùng là gào thét hoặc là sảng khoái tiếng kêu, chân của hắn giờ phút này mềm mại như cái đậu hũ đồng dạng, Tony đem hắn trở mình cố định trụ hai chân của hắn, tiếp tục chuyên chú trêu đùa lấy kia đói khát vô cùng tiểu huyệt.

"Còn muốn hay không làm? Ân? Ngươi hảo hảo trả lời ta, ngươi còn muốn hay không làm?" Tony ngón tay câu lộng lấy non mềm thành ruột, đầu ngón tay của hắn bị mẫn cảm cúc huyệt mút lấy, hắn dùng sức nhấn mở ý đồ câu dẫn hắn ở lâu thịt mềm hướng chỗ càng sâu đi tới.

Khi hắn nhấn qua trong đó một chỗ thành ruột lúc Côn Đinh đột nhiên bắt đầu mãnh lực giãy dụa lấy, hắn biết hắn nhấn đến hắn tuyến tiền liệt, cái kia yếu ớt lại mẫn cảm địa phương.

Tony kéo lên một cái Côn Đinh tóc buộc hắn nhìn mình"Ta hỏi lại ngươi một lần cuối cùng, còn muốn hay không làm? Nếu như không quan tâm ta liền đi tiếp lấy để ngươi tự mình xử lý."

Gối đầu bên trong truyền đến vài tiếng nghe không rõ lời nói.

Tony đem động tác của mình dừng lại.

"Ngươi nếu mà muốn ngươi đến lớn tiếng nói ra."

Côn Đinh mãnh lực từ gối đầu bên trong ngẩng đầu, quay đầu nhìn về phía đối với hắn cười một mặt cưng chiều Tony"Chơi ta! Ta cầu ngươi chơi ta! Mẹ ngươi động tác nhanh một chút có được hay không! Lằng nhà lằng nhằng như cái nương môn giống như chính là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ngậm lấy lệ quang đôi mắt nhìn điềm đạm đáng yêu, Tony cúi tiến lên khẽ hôn một cái mắt của hắn da, đang lúc Côn Đinh lại muốn mở miệng tiếp tục thúc Tony thời điểm Tony trùng điệp rất nhập.

"Hừ hừ." Côn Đinh cắn chặt răng không nghĩ phát ra cái gì tiếng kêu.

"Buông lỏng cái mông của ngươi, ngươi kẹp quá gấp." Thanh thúy tiếng vang vang lên, Côn Đinh khe mông bị Tony vuốt, non mềm trên da thịt thậm chí xuất hiện dấu đỏ, Tony vui vẻ tiếp tục bóp lấy Côn Đinh khe mông ý đồ ở phía trên lưu lại càng nhiều ấn ký.

Sau huyệt đã lâu bị lấp đầy, đói khát hồi lâu tràng đạo bắt đầu mút lấy hồi lâu không gặp côn thịt, ý đồ từ bên trong hút ra có thể cho nó ăn no chất lỏng, loại này dễ chịu có thể để cho hắn một nháy mắt liền mất đi bản thân cảm giác để Côn Đinh hoàn mỹ đi chú ý Tony đến tột cùng nói thứ gì.

Tony cũng không phải rất để ý Côn Đinh có hay không trả lời hắn.

Dù sao mọi người đều biết, tại tình ái quá trình bên trong đối phương nếu là không có nói chuyện phía dưới lại không ngừng khẽ hấp co rụt lại, chính đại biểu cho hắn đắm chìm trong tính thế giới bên trong không cách nào tự kềm chế. Hắn thật cao hứng một năm trôi qua đi Côn Đinh vẫn là như thế yêu thích nhục bổng của hắn, đôi này trước hoa hoa công tử mà nói đây là đối với hắn tính năng lực lớn nhất khẳng định.

Hắn cảm thụ được Côn Đinh nhiệt độ cao cùng gấp tắc nghẽn, cảm thụ được tao lãng vách trong đối với hắn câu dẫn, hắn dùng sức thao lấy dưới thân nam nhân, nghe hắn từ gối đầu bên trong rò rỉ ra tiếng nghẹn ngào, một chút lại một cái đem dưới đáy nam nhân thao thành một đoàn đống bùn nhão.

Côn Đinh không ngừng chảy nước mắt miệng bên trong không ngừng kêu rên lấy, cảm thụ được nam nhân phía sau mãnh liệt bắn vọt, mỗi một cái đều có thể đội lên hắn mẫn cảm nhất điểm, gây nên mình một lần lại một lần run rẩy, a trời ạ Côn Đinh toàn thân sợ run ngón chân không được co ro, hắn miệng mở rộng hai mắt trắng dã tại trong im lặng đạt tới cao trào.

Tony đem sau khi cao triều Côn Đinh phản về chính diện, trong huyệt cây thịt cũng không có rút ra, cái này lại để vừa cao trào kết thúc Côn Đinh lại đến một cái tiểu cao triều, Tony cúi người hôn hắn bởi vì kích thích biến thành tiên diễm màu đỏ đôi môi.

Túi túi không ngừng đụng chạm lấy non mềm đáy chậu, càng lúc càng nhanh, càng ngày càng nặng trừu sáp. Tại mãnh lực một đỉnh về sau Côn Đinh lại bị ép đi theo Tony cùng một chỗ đến cao trào, tại mạnh mẽ nhiệt lưu xung kích hạ Côn Đinh không cách nào lại khống chế khuôn mặt của mình biểu lộ, nước mắt của hắn cùng nước bọt tất cả đều hỗn thành một đoàn, thở lồng ngực kịch liệt chập trùng không ngừng há mồm thở dốc.

"Tony...... Starr khắc, con mẹ nó ngươi...... Chính là cái nát người......" Côn Đinh nâng lên mình mềm mại hơi bất lực cánh tay che khuất con mắt của mình.

"Đúng đúng, ta chính là cái nát người." Tony kéo Côn Đinh cánh tay ôn nhu hôn tới hắn khóe mắt nước mắt, từ một bên tủ đầu giường cầm lấy khăn tay cẩn thận lau đi Côn Đinh trên mặt dán không biết đến tột cùng là cái gì chất lỏng"Chủ bếp không nghĩ quy tắc ngầm ngươi, ta thân ái đầu bếp."

"Ta hiện tại chỉ muốn đem ngươi đá ra tranh tài."

Côn Đinh mở to hai mắt ý đồ đứng dậy thống mạ Tony dừng lại.

"Hắc xuỵt, đừng có gấp, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói hết." Tony duỗi ra ngón tay chống đỡ Côn Đinh cánh môi đem hắn ép về trên gối đầu."Ta chỉ muốn để ngươi làm ta đầu bếp, những người khác nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ cho ngươi đi cho bọn hắn nấu cơm."

"Có thể để ngươi động thủ nấu cơm chỉ có ta."

Côn Đinh đỏ cả vành mắt bắt lấy Tony cổ hung hăng hôn lên, a là khả năng có một ít va chạm đến mùi máu tươi không sai, nhưng là vậy thì thế nào? Côn Đinh chẳng hề để ý nghĩ đến, dù sao lão tử cùng lão tử bạn trai đánh một pháo về sau liền hợp lại.

Không có chuyện gì là đánh một pháo không thể giải quyết.

Nếu có? Vậy liền nhiều đánh mấy pháo thỏa mãn đối phương liền tốt.

/

【 Sớm một chút thời điểm 】

A da: Chủ bếp để cho ta tới thông tri các vị, hắn buổi tối hôm nay muốn chiêu đãi còn lại tuyển thủ, để các ngươi đêm nay đi Las Vegas khách sạn cấp sao ở một đêm.

Cổ Đức man: Ờ a cái này thật sự là quá tuyệt!

Nại Đức Hưng phấn chọc chọc sát vách không nói một lời Peter.

Nại đức: Hắc huynh đệ ngươi không vui sao?

Peter: Không có, ta chỉ là đang nghĩ vì cái gì Baker tiên sinh không có cùng chúng ta cùng đi. Ngươi không cảm thấy thật kỳ quái sao? Sau khi lên xe mãi cho đến chúng ta vào quán rượu chúng ta cũng không thấy Baker tiên sinh, cảm giác này rất không thích hợp.

Banner: Vừa mới Côn Đinh nói với ta hắn có một chút không thoải mái, có thể là được đưa đi bệnh viện treo nước đi? Dù sao vừa mới ta sờ trán của hắn thời điểm bỏng tựa như khối tấm sắt đồng dạng.

【 Banner biểu thị: Tìm người hỗ trợ hợp lại? Bruce Banner!】

Notes:

Gần nhất tâm tình không phải rất tốt, nhưng Cẩu Đản Địa Ngục phòng bếp nhìn chính là thật rất thư ép, đầy trong đầu đều là Cẩu Đản ma tính RAWWWWW Tiếng rống.

Văn bên trong là cố ý đem Hell Ghép thành Hail , mặc dù nói là mượn Hell's Kitchen Thiết lập, nhưng vì khác nhau khác biệt vẫn là đặc địa sửa lại một chút danh tự.

Đồng nhân văn bên trong không có cái nào đối vấn đề là không thể dùng bắn pháo giải quyết.

Nếu có khẳng định là bởi vì pháo đánh không đủ nhiều, sinh hoạt tình dục không đủ hài hòa mới tách ra ( Bạo nói

【 Spider-Man: Anh hùng viễn chinh 】【 Sắt thần bí 】 Không có chút nào logic, chỉ là cái thịt?(PWP)kethmomo  
Summary:

Chính là cái thịt mà thôi  
Thiết nhân / Thần bí khách Trước sau nhất định phải có kém  
Work Text:  
Mr Stark, đây là ngài muốn văn kiện.

A, đối, vừa rồi kia phần có như vậy một chút vấn đề nhỏ.

Tony Lộ ra chiêu bài mỉm cười, hai ngón tay đối không khí bóp ra một điểm đường cong, nhìn thấy thư ký hiểu rõ gật đầu mới thu hồi ngón tay, toàn bộ tay lặng lẽ khoác lên giữa hai chân lông xù trên đầu.

Một chút một chút, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về chơi đùa lấy mềm mại lông tóc.

Còn có cái gì vấn đề sao?

Tựa hồ là cảm thấy bị che dấu đang làm việc dưới đáy bàn người không kiên nhẫn, Tony Nhấc khiêng xuống ba, ra hiệu thư ký có thể đi ra ngoài rẽ phải trở về vị trí của mình, đồng thời thời gian kế tiếp bảo đảm không ai sẽ đến quấy rầy hắn.

Cửa ban công rốt cục bị cẩn thận từng li từng tí dập.

Tony Hơi lui về phía sau một điểm dựa lưng vào trên ghế làm việc, nam nhân kia vẫn là đầu gối cúi tại trên sàn nhà tư thế, nhưng là hảo tâm Tony Tại trước sớm liền cho hắn một cái cái đệm, để hắn có thể thoải mái mà quỳ sẽ không khó chịu, mà xem như cho cái đệm hồi báo, nam nhân thì là một tay khoác lên Tony Trên đùi dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vạch lên, một tay cầm Tony Trên âm hành xuống di động.

Cùng vừa rồi đồng dạng ngậm lấy nó, có người tiến đến cũng không phải ngươi có thể dừng lại lấy cớ.

Nghe được Tony Cực lực che dấu tình dục thanh âm, nam nhân lúc này mới ngẩng đầu, dùng hắn dù cho mang lấy kính mắt cũng không che giấu được hắn mỹ lệ hai con mắt màu xanh nước biển nhìn chằm chằm Tony Nhìn một hồi, đột nhiên lộ ra một cái rất có dụ hoặc tính tiếu dung.

Ta đương nhiên sẽ liếm nó, mà lại ta sẽ cho nó một cái khó quên thâm hầu, nhưng là trước lúc này, ta muốn một điểm ban thưởng.

Nam nhân cúi đầu xuống hôn một chút Tony Đã nửa cứng ngắc tính khí, hắn thích trêu chọc làm cái này nắm trong tay Stark Tập đoàn nam nhân, nhất là khi hắn cực lực kiềm chế mình tình dục thời khắc. Âu phục còn rất tốt xuyên tại Tony Trên thân, nhưng nam nhân quyết định làm loạn một bộ này, dù sao Tony Cũng sẽ không thật lưu ý cái gì.

Áo sơmi liền càng không phải là vấn đề, hắn có chút đứng lên, hai tay lặng lẽ dựng vào ghế làm việc hai bên, sắc mặt đỏ lên nam nhân phảng phất là bị mình nhốt lại trong ngực, cuối cùng đã tới hắn thích nhất bộ phận, có chút cúi đầu xuống xích lại gần Tony Miệng, đôi môi đụng vào nhau khoái cảm khiến cho hai người đều than nhẹ lên tiếng.

Một cái thuần khiết hôn. Khi hắn rời đi Tony Bờ môi lúc, cái sau rõ ràng phát ra bất mãn thanh âm.

Đừng nóng vội, ta đã nói rồi đây chỉ là ta muốn một điểm nho nhỏ ban thưởng.

Quentin Bảo bối!

Tony Đưa tay nắm ở đối phương vừa đúng eo, muốn lần nữa tác thủ một nụ hôn, vừa rồi kia lướt qua liền ngừng lại đụng vào căn bản không thỏa mãn được Tony Muốn nhấm nháp dục vọng của hắn. Nhưng là Quentin Hiển nhiên còn có khác kế hoạch gì, lần này hoàn toàn không giống bọn hắn mấy lần trước đơn giản như vậy thô bạo trên bàn công tác đến một phát, tiếp lấy xong việc xuống lầu tiếp tục riêng phần mình công việc, Tony Tiểu khả ái tựa hồ là chuẩn bị gì, cái này khiến Tony Cho là mình là cái đang đợi mở quà tiểu cô nương.

Hảo hảo đợi.Quentin Lần nữa xích lại gần Tony, hắn lè lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp một chút Tony Ửng đỏ tai, ấm áp khí tức tất cả đều phun ra tại Tony Bên mặt. Trên người hắn có dễ ngửi hương vị, không phải nước hoa, là bản thân hương vị, rất mê người, bất quá thật sự nói, cái này nam nhân tồn tại bản thân liền là mê người.

Hắn vẫn là chống lên mình, một tay nhẹ nhàng đè lại Tony Vai trái, một tay từ Tony Sau tai lặng lẽ trượt, trải qua cổ của hắn thẳng đến cổ áo, đã bị giải khai hai viên nút thắt áo sơmi tựa hồ cũng đang mong đợi cái gì, Quentin Ngón tay tại hắn xương quai xanh bên trên nhẹ nhàng huy động, hắn cũng không vội lấy giải khai tầng kia vướng bận màu trắng vải vóc, chỉ là từ Tony Bên cạnh eo lần nữa thăm dò vào bên trong, hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay vừa mới tiếp xúc đến Tony Núm vú liền gây nên người này lại một lần run rẩy.

Tiếp theo là cơ bụng của hắn, nhưng Quentin Chỉ là qua loa sờ lên Tony Cơ bụng ở giữa lỗ khảm liền ngừng tay.

Cái này đáng chết tiểu yêu tinh! Ta hẳn là đem hắn xốc lên đặt ở trên bàn công tác hung hăng thao hắn!Tony Há to miệng kém chút thốt ra. Nhưng đây không phải hắn dự tính ban đầu, hôm nay quyền khống chế hiển nhiên đều tại Quentin Trong tay, mà Tony Tại ngay từ đầu liền đã biểu thị vui với nằm không hề làm gì chỉ thực tình chờ đợi.

Đi sự kiên nhẫn của hắn!Tony Rất muốn nói như vậy, nhưng là mình tính khí đã bị người nắm ở trong tay, trước dịch không kịp chờ đợi thấm ướt Quentin Tay phải hổ khẩu, mà giờ khắc này, đối Tony Giở trò nam nhân lại không vội không chậm lè lưỡi liếm lấy một vòng bờ môi của mình, sáng lấp lánh nước bọt dính tại trên môi khiến cho kia hai mảnh phấn nộn càng thêm mê người.

Tựa hồ là nhìn ra Tony Ý nghĩ, Quentin Cúi đầu xuống lần nữa hôn Tony, dùng hắn ướt sũng bờ môi. Lại một lần tiếp xúc đến đôi môi mềm mại, Tony Hiển nhiên cũng không chuẩn bị như lần trước đồng dạng bỏ qua hắn, hôn cũng không thể thật thỏa mãn nội tâm của hắn dã thú, mà hắn cạy mở Quentin Bờ môi cũng không phí sức.

Rốt cục tiếp xúc đến mong nhớ ngày đêm đầu lưỡi lúc, Tony Không khỏi dưới đáy lòng phát ra thở dài một tiếng, cái này mềm mại, ôn hòa đầu lưỡi. Hắn nguyện ý mang theo đầu lưỡi này cùng múa, mà bọn hắn cũng xác thực làm như vậy, hoàn toàn phù hợp cùng một chỗ. Liền liền mỗi một cái răng Tony Cũng không chịu buông tha, hắn hấp thu Quentin Miệng bên trong nước bọt, dùng sức hút lấy kia hai mảnh đôi môi thật mỏng, còn có đầu lưỡi kia, có trời mới biết, hắn sớm nên làm như vậy!

Đương nhiên, Tony Tay cũng không thể nhàn rỗi, hắn không còn thoả mãn với chỉ là nắm cả Quentin Eo, hắn chỉ là thừa dịp cái sau không chú ý lặng lẽ đi xuống một điểm, sau đó... Mục đích đương nhiên là Quentin Mềm mại cái mông, Quentin Một cặp tốt cái mông, vừa lúc mượt mà cái mông, thịt không nhiều nhưng là rất tốt sờ, Tony Yêu thích không buông tay đùa bỡn bọn chúng, thỉnh thoảng cũng nhẹ nhàng vẩy qua cái kia đạo khe mông, còn nằm ở Tony Trên thân Quentin Hiển nhiên bị bất thình lình vuốt ve ngạnh một chút, hắn khó khăn từ Tony Miệng bên trong né ra, hai tay chống tại Tony Trước ngực có chút thở.

Bảo bối, ta có thể chơi ngươi sao? Xét thấy ngươi đã cứng rắn có như vậy một hồi.

Hai tay dựng vào Quentin Lưng quần làm bộ muốn đem người này quần hướng xuống túm, đáng tiếc hi vọng phá diệt quá nhanh, Quentin Đúng lúc đó ngăn trở hắn động tác kế tiếp.

Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi còn nhớ ta đem vừa rồi đáp ứng ngươi thâm hầu cho ngươi?

Quentin Không nhanh không chậm bộ dáng khiến cho Tony Tự nhiên có chút nghiến răng.

Đương nhiên, đương nhiên, vậy chúng ta bây giờ có thể bắt đầu chưa?

Lại là loại kia tiếu dung, mang theo một điểm tà khí cùng trí mạng câu dẫn.Quentin Hai tay đúng lúc đó rời đi Tony Cứng rắn có thể tùy thời đâm nát hắn cái mông âm hành, không đợi Tony Phát ra bất mãn thanh âm liền trượt quỳ gối kia một khối đã bị lạnh nhạt hồi lâu trên đệm, tựa hồ lại về tới ban đầu dáng vẻ, Quentin Ngậm lấy Tony Âm hành, mà đáng giá vui mừng chính là lần này sẽ không còn có người gõ cửa tiến đến.

Bảo bối, ta hi vọng ngươi ngậm vào sâu một điểm, liền cùng vừa rồi đồng dạng.

Tony Hai tay cắm vào Quentin Màu nâu nhạt nồng đậm tóc, đánh lấy keo xịt tóc tóc có chút cứng rắn, nhưng Tony Cũng không thèm để ý, hắn chỉ là xác định hắn đè lại Quentin Cái ót động tác có thể để cho mình âm hành càng xâm nhập thêm Quentin Ấm áp ẩm ướt miệng, mà Quentin Hai tay thì lỏng loẹt đổ đổ khoác lên Tony Trên đùi, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi của mình phục vụ lấy miệng bên trong đại gia hỏa, mặc dù bị cưỡng ép chống ra miệng có chút khó chịu, chống đỡ tại trong cổ quy đầu để hắn có muốn nôn mửa xúc động. Nhưng hắn chính là thích loại này xúc cảm, còn có khi thỉnh thoảng chui vào trong lỗ tai, Tony Trầm thấp khắc chế rên rỉ, cái này hoàn toàn là bởi vì hắn liếm láp cùng ngậm vào càng sâu dục vọng.

Cái này khiến Quentin Mười phần thỏa mãn.

Hắn thoáng giương mắt, mà Tony Cũng đúng lúc cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem hắn, cái sau ửng đỏ mặt hiển nhiên bán hắn động tình, Quentin Hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn đồng thời đưa tay lấy xuống mắt kính của mình, rất vướng bận, hiển nhiên.

Nhưng bốn mắt đụng vào nhau trong nháy mắt, Tony Phảng phất bị ngạnh ở.

Có người hay không nói qua... Hắn bỗng nhiên từ Quentin Miệng bên trong rút ra chính mình tính khí, món đồ kia đập vào Quentin Trên gương mặt có chút hơi nhói nhói, nhưng Tony Có chút hăng hái mà nhìn xem hắn. Ngươi có một đôi nguy hiểm con mắt.

Quentin Liếm môi một cái, miệng bên trong hương vị có chút một lời khó nói hết, nhưng trong lòng cảm giác rất thỏa mãn. Ta đoán, ngươi là người thứ nhất? Hắn đứng người lên, giải khai mình quần Tây, tính cả đồ lót cùng một chỗ cởi xuống.

Như vậy, thân ái Tony Tiên sinh, chuẩn bị kỹ càng hưởng dụng ngài món điểm tâm ngọt sao?

Tony Hiểu ý gật gật đầu, đưa tay kéo qua nam nhân ở trước mắt, để cho người ta hai chân tách ra quỳ gối hai chân của mình bên cạnh, nơi này không có dầu bôi trơn, nhưng Tony Tiểu khả ái hiển nhiên đã trước khi tới nơi này hoàn toàn đem mình chuẩn bị xong, hắn đè lại Quentin Eo để cho mình ngón tay có thể chậm rãi thăm dò vào. Hắn đương nhiên không thể trực tiếp đem người đặt tại mình trên âm hành, hắn cũng không muốn bởi vì nhất thời xúc động mà tổn thương Quentin, được không bù mất cũng không phải Tony Tác phong, hắn thích Quentin Thân thể, bởi vì bọn hắn như thế phù hợp.

Hai ngón tay tiến vào không có gây nên Quentin Khó chịu, hắn thậm chí tại Tony Trên đùi vặn vẹo uốn éo eo ra hiệu Tony Tiếp tục, cái thứ ba ngón tay cũng tiến vào, lúc nhẹ lúc nặng phá tao lấy Quentin Vách trong.

Đừng làm những này hoa văn, ngươi đại khái có thể trực tiếp thao khóc ta! Bởi vì Tony Ngón tay động tác mà run rẩy nam nhân giờ phút này mới đỏ mặt, hắn không cách nào coi nhẹ kia mấy cây làm cho lòng người ngứa khó nhịn ngón tay, huống chi ngón tay này đã quen cửa quen nẻo tìm tới chính mình điểm mẫn cảm đồng thời không chút do dự mãnh liệt tiến công.

Ta đương nhiên hội thao khóc ngươi, bảo bối.Tony Xích lại gần Quentin Con mắt tại nơi khóe mắt liếm lấy một chút, ngón tay bỗng nhiên từ sau người trong thân thể rút ra thay đổi mình tính khí, không có chút nào thương tiếc thật sâu chìm vào Quentin Thể nội, động tác này khiến cho hai người đều thỏa mãn thở dài một hơi, nhưng là Tony Không cần, hắn đè lại Quentin Eo để hắn không thể thoát ly chính mình chưởng khống đồng thời trừu sáp.

Mà Quentin Đột nhiên xích lại gần Tony Hôn lên môi của hắn, nuốt vào hai người vui vẻ rên rỉ, hô hấp của bọn hắn liên tiếp ngay tiếp theo dưới thân động tác cũng càng ngày càng kịch liệt.

Mà lúc này Tony Đột nhiên nâng lên một điểm Quentin Cái mông, Quentin Đương nhiên không gầy, nhưng tốt xấu Tony Cũng không phải một cái yếu gà, chỉ một giây hắn liền đem người đặt ở bàn làm việc của mình bên trên, đột nhiên xuất hiện tư thế khiến cho Tony Âm hành tiến vào càng sâu, Quentin Bị đánh không thể ngăn chặn thanh âm của mình, mà cái này không chút nào kiềm chế rên rỉ phảng phất xúc động cơ quan, Tony Đem hắn chân tách ra càng mở một điểm, càng sâu giữ đi vào, mỗi một cái đều thẳng tới Quentin Thể nội mẫn cảm nhất một điểm.

Như cùng hắn nhóm mỗi một lần đồng dạng.

Đồng thời xuất tinh khoái cảm tràn ngập trái tim của hai người mà sinh ra trước nay chưa từng có cộng minh.

Bảo bối Quentin.

Hắn dưới thân thể người bên tai say mê một hồi, bỗng nhiên muốn nói gì, nhưng cuối cùng không nói gì lối ra.

END

Actions  
14,16,18Denise_Tyree  
Summary:

Quentin Là Starr khắc thuộc hạ kiêm tình nhân, cùng Tony Ở chung đi sau hiện nhà hắn con nuôi Peter Đối với mình ngầm sinh tình cảm.Quentin Là người thông minh, tự nhiên biết không thể cùng con trai của lão bản mập mờ không rõ, liền một mực trốn tránh Peter. Thẳng đến Quentin Cùng Tony Sinh ý lý niệm phát sinh căn bản xung đột, Quentin Phát hiện mình không cách nào dao động Boss Lý niệm, liền đem lực chú ý đặt ở người thừa kế của hắn trên thân......  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Bên trên.

Peter Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Quentin Beck Là tại mình 14 Tuổi sinh nhật trên yến hội. Hắn dưỡng phụ ngày đó mặc dù bề bộn nhiều việc, nhưng vẫn là đúng hẹn mà tới, chỉ bất quá lần này, ngồi tại hắn xe thể thao sang trọng chủ chỗ ngồi lái xe bên trên chính là một vị hắn chưa từng thấy qua anh tuấn nam nhân. Này, kid, ta thành công từ ban giám đốc đám kia người nhiều chuyện nơi đó đem ngươi lão cha cướp về rồi. Nam nhân xông nam hài chớp chớp mắt, tại điều khiển chỗ ngồi ổn thỏa như núi, không có chút nào xuống xe đi cho Starr khắc tiên sinh mở cửa ý tứ.Peter Loáng thoáng ý thức được, hắn cũng không phải là một cái dưỡng phụ thủ hạ không quan trọng gì tiểu binh.

Vị này là Quentin Beck, ta...... Ách, đồng sự?Tony Stark Không được tự nhiên cùng Peter Giới thiệu lái xe, bị hắn giới thiệu nam nhân cười, đầu lưỡi như ẩn như hiện.

Hạnh ngộ, Mr.Beck.14 Tuổi nam hài còn có chút sợ người lạ, ánh mắt né tránh, không cẩn thận liền đụng phải nam nhân xanh thẳm con mắt. Một khắc này, Peter Parker Hoàn toàn quên đi sau lưng còn có một đoàn ồn ào cùng tuổi bằng hữu chờ đợi hắn lôi kéo tổng giám đốc lão ba trở về chơi đùa, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác đứng ở nơi đó, không biết nên như thế nào cử động.

Hắc kid?Mr.Parker? Hắn dưỡng phụ dùng sức lung lay bờ vai của hắn, thích chiếc xe này? Chờ ngươi 16 Tuổi sinh nhật, ta mua cho ngươi một cỗ tốt hơn, đương nhiên điều kiện tiên quyết là ngươi đem bằng lái thi xuống tới......Peter Lúc này mới từ mình phiêu hốt trong suy nghĩ lấy lại tinh thần, mặt lập tức đỏ đến bên tai, hắn hốt hoảng mà chạy, chào hỏi cũng không có đánh, bỗng nhiên quay người một đường chạy chậm về tới líu ríu các bằng hữu bên người.

Hắn có một chút muốn theo dưỡng phụ giải thích, mình muốn, cũng không phải là chiếc xe thể thao kia.

Peter16 Tuổi năm đó, Mr.Stark Không có quên lời hứa năm đó, chính hắn lại kém chút liền quên năm đó chớp mắt là qua tim đập thình thịch. Thẳng đến cái kia mùa hè, Quentin Beck Lại một lần xuất hiện ở trong thế giới của hắn, lấy một cái hoàn toàn khác biệt thân phận.

Ngày đó Peter Sớm làm xong bài tập ở nhà, ngay tại trong phòng khách loay hoay Ned Tiễn hắn tử tinh. Hắn loáng thoáng nghe thấy ngoài cửa có hai nam nhân tiếng cười vui, ý thức được dưỡng phụ khả năng mang khách nhân trở về, hắn đang do dự muốn hay không thu thập một chút đầy đất vui cao mảnh vỡ, Tony Đã mở cửa khóa. Đương Peter Thấy rõ phía sau hắn cùng chính là ai thời điểm, trong tay liều mạng một nửa tử tinh suýt nữa bánh xe tới đất bên trên.

Kid, ngươi còn nhớ rõ Mr.Beck Sao?Tony Hứng thú bừng bừng hô hào.

Nhớ kỹ, làm sao có thể không nhớ rõ, hắn là ta cái này Tiểu ngốc tử tử chớp mắt là qua chỉ riêng.

Peter Cuống quít cầm trong tay tiểu hài đồ chơi ném tới trên ghế sa lon, ôm bàng không biết nên như thế nào chào hỏi, thật vất vả nghĩ ra một câu này ta là Peter...... Lời đến khóe miệng lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến đối phương đã sớm biết hắn là ai, lại suýt chút nữa cắn được đầu lưỡi. Nhưng mà tiếp xuống, hắn dưỡng phụ cho hắn đón đầu giội đến một chậu nước lạnh, lạnh như băng thiếu niên rung động tâm, hắn hiện tại là bạn trai của ta. A bất kỳ thực chúng ta đã sớm ở cùng một chỗ, gần nhất Quentin Quyết định chuyển tới cùng ta ở cùng nhau, yên tâm chúng ta sẽ không làm cái gì kỳ quái sự tình. Ngươi coi như ngươi có thêm một cái Daddy!Beck Nghe vậy không tán thành trừng mắt nhìn hắn một chút, xoay đầu lại xông Peter Cười xấu hổ cười, biểu hiện được rất có một vị kẻ ngoại lai tự giác.

14 Tuổi lúc, hắn có thể rất thẳng thắn cùng anh em tốt Ned Nói, ta đối một cái số tuổi nhanh có thể làm ta cha nam nhân vừa thấy đã yêu.16 Tuổi, hắn lại lên không nổi dũng khí đối với bất kỳ người nào thẳng thắn, ta yêu ta dưỡng phụ tình nhân.

Vạn hạnh chính là, Tony Là cái nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh người, Peter Ở đây thời điểm, bọn hắn thật chưa làm qua bất luận cái gì kỳ quái sự tình. Bất quá nói đi thì nói lại, hào trạch lớn như vậy, hai người sẽ tại cuối cùng gian phòng làm cái gì, Peter Hoàn toàn không muốn biết. Một số thời khắc, Peter Sẽ tham dự bọn hắn phim chi dạ, truyền bá đến một chút R Cấp ống kính, Beck Sẽ đi che ánh mắt của hắn. Nói thật, Peter Rất hưởng thụ hắn khô ráo ngón tay cùng mình da thịt ra mắt xúc cảm, nhưng hắn không thích hai vị nam nhân trưởng thành tổng coi hắn là tiểu hài đến đối đãi, thế là hắn hội thao lấy biến âm thanh kỳ cuống họng la to: Ta là đại nhân! Ta thậm chí đã lấy được bằng lái, để cho ta nhìn! Ngô......Beck Đại thủ trượt xuống hắn xương gò má, bưng kín hắn ồn ào miệng.Peter Cảm giác mình một nháy mắt liền cứng rắn. Hắn sợ Mr.Stark Hoặc Beck Một người trong đó sẽ phát hiện sự khác thường của hắn, càng sợ Beck Có thể cảm nhận được trên mặt mình nhiệt độ, liền làm hắn sau này có lẽ sẽ hối hận cả đời sự tình —— Hắn liếm lấy Quentin Beck Trong lòng bàn tay, tựa như hắn tại một chút không thể miêu tả màn ảnh nhỏ bên trong nhìn thấy như thế.

Beck Thở nhẹ một tiếng, phút chốc rút tay về, nhưng hắn không có hướng trên thân cọ.Peter Rất cảm kích hắn, nếu không Tony Nhất định sẽ đoán được hắn làm cái gì.Tony Nghe được thanh âm, tò mò nghiêng đầu lại, thế nào? Ta nam hài lại tại náo cái gì nhỏ tính tình? Trong căn phòng mờ tối, Peter Chỉ có thể dựa vào phim tự thân ánh sáng, mới có thể thấy rõ Beck Kia sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi, tựa hồ so ngày xưa tối mấy cái minh độ. Không có gì. Hắn liếm môi một cái, có chút hài tử nghịch ngợm cần bị dad Đánh đòn thôi. Peter Hạ thân càng cứng rắn hơn, hắn trực giác cảm nhận được lời nói của đối phương bên trong không minh bạch tán tỉnh, nhưng lại không dám khẳng định, dù sao tại trong mắt đối phương, mình chỉ là cọng lông đều không có dài đủ tiểu xử nam. Ta có tư cách gì...... Có thể cùng ta dưỡng phụ dạng này người sánh vai đâu? Huống chi, hắn là Mr.Stark Bạn trai, ta sao có thể......

Nghĩ tới đây, Peter Mím chặt bờ môi, cứng đờ đứng dậy chạy trở về gian phòng của mình, cầu nguyện hai vị người trưởng thành không có lưu ý hắn kỳ quái chạy bộ tư thế.

Tiến vào an toàn không gian sau, hắn một đầu đâm vào mềm mại lông vũ giường, trướng đến phát đau khí quan không giờ khắc nào không tại hiện lộ rõ ràng mình tồn tại.Peter Cắn thật chặt bao gối, nghĩ đến sinh vật trong phòng thí nghiệm buồn nôn nhúc nhích sinh vật, ngăn chặn lấy đưa tay an ủi sự vọng động của mình. Nhưng mà người thiếu niên hormone cuối cùng đánh bại sâu róm, nương theo lấy một tiếng cam chịu thở dài, hắn chậm rãi trút bỏ mình quần ngủ.

Chapter 2: Bên trong

Chapter Text  
Peter Rầu rĩ không vui hướng nhà phương hướng đi tới. Nói thật, quên mang làm việc?8 Tuổi đến nay hắn liền rốt cuộc chưa từng làm như thế xuẩn chuyện. Hắn nhớ rõ ràng mình bữa sáng thời điểm đem làm việc nhét vào túi sách a? Mà lại mới tới hóa học lão sư cũng quá nghiêm khắc đi. Hắn hoài niệm lấy trước kia vị tiếu dung ngọt ngào nữ sĩ, nhưng rất không may, nàng muốn sinh bảo bảo. Úc, ta nghĩ như vậy có phải là không tốt lắm?

Hắn đưa tay đang muốn đẩy ra cửa phòng của mình, lại phát hiện môn là khép hờ.Peter Lập tức còi báo động đại tác, vô ý thức sờ hướng về sau trên lưng Tony Cho hắn phối thiếp thân máy báo động, lúc này, trong cửa phòng truyền ra kêu đau một tiếng.

Peter Lập tức hiểu được đó là cái gì thanh âm, nhịp tim không khỏi tăng nhanh. Hắn cuống quít rút tay về đi, gãi gãi mình xoã tung mềm mại tóc, rón rén cách xa hiện trường. Nhưng mà, trong phòng đang tiến hành hết thảy lại giống cứng cỏi tơ nhện đồng dạng nắm kéo hắn, đi được càng xa, nhận sức kéo liền càng lớn. Hắn đáng xấu hổ bắt giữ lấy bên trong mỗi một tia thanh âm yếu ớt, bước chân không tự chủ được càng lúc càng chậm.

Hắn hơi dáng dấp móng tay móc tiến trong lòng bàn tay, ép buộc mình thanh tỉnh, không nên quay đầu lại, không nên quay đầu lại, không nên quay đầu lại.

Nhưng mà hắn vẫn quay đầu lại, cảm giác giống tại làm tặc. Trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ phủ lên thảm, hắn giày thể thao rơi xuống đất không có một tia thanh âm. Hắn giống như là một cái trộm quả người, chiếc hộp Pandora bên trong trái cấm.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa phòng khe hở, hắn nhìn thấy hắn dưỡng phụ đưa lưng về phía hắn, trên thân tây trang màu đen không có một tia nếp uốn, mà trước người hắn Beck...... Từ góc độ này nhìn, Beck Ngày xưa cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tóc đã loạn thành tổ chim, xanh thẳm hai mắt nhắm nghiền, sưng môi dưới bị mình gắt gao cắn, thuần trắng áo sơmi bị kéo tới rối tinh rối mù, mượt mà đầu gối dán Tony Bên hông, nhìn qua đã thoát lực, vẫn còn đang cố gắng nghênh hợp hắn dưỡng phụ mỗi lần động thân......

Honey, ngươi có thể kêu ra tiếng.Tony Ngang bướng nghiêng về phía trước, dùng gốc râu cằm đi phá cọ nam nhân cái cổ, không biết là hắn tiến vào đến càng sâu vẫn là Beck Thật sợ nhột, tóm lại cái này một động tác thành công bức ra đối phương một tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Peter Không thể nhìn tiếp nữa. Hắn hốt hoảng mà chạy, không có bận tâm mình có phải là phát ra tiếng vang ầm ầm. Hắn hẳn là sinh khí. Hai người này tại sao có thể tại gian phòng của hắn làm loại này...... Nhưng hắn nhất nên khí chính là mình không phải sao? Hắn nhìn trộm mình dưỡng phụ cùng tình nhân của hắn ân ái, còn tưởng tượng lấy đối Beck Làm ra loại chuyện đó người là mình......Peter Cảm giác mình đang đánh răng rung động, con mắt cũng có chút mơ hồ. Hắn nhìn xem dưới thân bất tranh khí lều nhỏ, lau lau nước mắt, cố gắng làm mấy lần hít sâu, thành công để nó lắng xuống.

Cả ngày, Peter Đều không tiếp tục về trường học. Một bộ phận hắn muốn dứt khoát rời nhà trốn đi, chạy đến bên kia bờ đại dương tâm hắn tâm niệm niệm Paris đi, bò lên trên toà kia tháp sắt, nửa đường té chết mới tốt. Vạn nhất không có ngã chết, hắn liền leo đến ngọn tháp thưởng thức xong ưu mỹ bóng đêm về sau nhảy đi xuống. Vì sao không chứ?Tony Cho hắn tiền tiêu vặt, đầy đủ hắn mua được về một trăm lần vé máy bay.

Không không không, cái này quá drama Không phải sao? Đây chỉ là một đoạn mong mà không được ái mộ mà thôi, Peter Trong sinh hoạt còn có vô số có thể an ủi đến chính mình sự tình.

Kiểu gì cũng sẽ quên hắn.

Vào lúc ban đêm hắn trở về nhà, như cùng hắn dự đoán đồng dạng, hai vị người trưởng thành đều chưa có trở về. Hắn có chút không dám đi vào gian phòng của mình, hai người kia địa điểm lựa chọn thật sự là quá tệ, từ hôm nay trở đi, mỗi đêm trước khi ngủ chỉ cần liếc nhìn cái kia bàn đọc sách, hắn đều sẽ làm mộng xuân. Cuối cùng, hắn làm đủ tâm lý kiến thiết, hít sâu một hơi, kiên định đẩy cửa đi vào. Kỳ quái chính là, trong phòng cùng hắn sáng sớm lúc ra cửa không có một tơ một hào khác biệt, hắn rơi xuống làm việc êm đẹp đặt ở trên bàn sách của hắn, trong không khí tràn ngập thanh thiếu niên đặc thù mùi thơm cơ thể, không có bất kỳ cái gì dấu vết để lại, tỏ rõ lấy nơi này ban ngày tiến hành qua cái gì dâm mỹ sự tình.

Peter Nhếch miệng, không biết mình là nên vui vẻ vẫn là thất lạc.

Nếu như người khác nghe được trong hai năm qua Quentin Beck Làm qua cái gì, bọn hắn nhất định sẽ tán thưởng Peter Parker Là cái thánh nhân quân tử. Nhưng mà ngoại trừ Peter, căn bản không ai sẽ biết, bao quát hắn dưỡng phụ.Quentin Đầu tiên là uốn nắn hắn xưng hô, yêu cầu hắn gọi hắn là Quentin Mà không còn là Mr.Beck. Sau đó, liền một chút để Peter Cả ngày điên cuồng tứ chi tiếp xúc.Quentin Luôn luôn thừa dịp Tony Không tại thời điểm cùng hắn kề đầu gối tâm sự, mặc dù cơ hội như vậy cũng không nhiều, nhưng mỗi lần Quentin Đều sẽ bắt lấy.Peter Ngay từ đầu còn rất câu thúc, khi hắn ý thức được Quentin Là cái phi thường hợp cách lắng nghe người sau, liền càng ngày càng phóng thích thiên tính, trở thành líu lo không ngừng lắm lời. Bọn hắn đàm Peter Về sau nghề nghiệp quy hoạch, đàm đối chính sách mới cách nhìn, đàm quốc tế đại sự......Quentin Tuyệt không phải cái chỉ có bề ngoài bình hoa, hắn cũng không tính nhiều, lại thường thường nói trúng tim đen. Cũng nguyên nhân chính là như thế, Peter Ngay từ đầu cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều.

Về sau Quentin Bắt đầu lơ đãng sờ nhẹ hắn trên trán sợi tóc, mỗi lần đều sẽ đổi lấy hắn một trận run rẩy, lại cưỡng ép tiếp tục lúc trước chủ đề, mặc dù hắn chính mình cũng ý thức được mình nói năng lộn xộn;Quentin Sẽ còn tựa tại trên ghế sa lon, tràn ngập yêu thương nhìn chăm chú lên cặp mắt của hắn, cho đến hắn không thể không cúi đầu xuống, thanh âm dần dần hướng tới thì thầm. Vậy mà mặc dù như thế, Peter Lại không mặt trời lặn đêm ngóng nhìn Tony Đi công tác, tăng ca, để cho hắn thoả mãn với bệnh mình thái dục vọng. Như hắn lúc trước nghĩ đồng dạng, hắn mỗi lần mộng xuân nhân vật chính đều là Quentin Beck, ngồi tại trên bàn sách của hắn, mà lại hắn ngôi thứ nhất tầm mắt cũng chỉ có một cái cửa khe hở rộng như vậy. Thật sự là một điểm sức tưởng tượng đều không có a, Peter Parker.

Ta đang trộm phụ thân ta bảo bối. Đương Quentin Đại thủ vững vàng cầm dao cạo râu cạo hắn cằm bọt biển lúc, trong đầu của hắn đột nhiên hiện lên cái này tội ác suy nghĩ. Hắn nhìn xem trong kính mình ngây thơ chưa thoát mặt, cùng một người khác mỉm cười con mắt, rốt cục nhịn không được quay người, đem trong tay người kia dao cạo râu đoạt lấy, ném vào trong ao.

Quentin, ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào? Nam hài tận lực thấp giọng, nhờ vào đó che giấu mình khẩn trương. Hắn sợ nam nhân nói: Ta có thể muốn như thế nào? Ta chỉ là tại thay hắn tận một chút phụ thân chức trách thôi.

Nhưng mà Quentin Lại chấp lên tay của hắn...... Hắn mắt xanh thâm tình như nước, Peter Chưa bao giờ thấy qua hắn như thế nhìn chăm chú bất cứ người nào, bao quát Tony Stark. Ta muốn mang ngươi đi một chỗ.

Bọn hắn mười ngón đan xen, một đường chạy chậm đến đi phòng thí nghiệm.Peter Tin tưởng mình trong lòng bàn tay nhất định toát mồ hôi, Quentin Sẽ để ý sao? Hi vọng sẽ không. Chỉ là một đoạn ngắn ngủi lộ trình, nhưng Peter Trái tim đã nhảy đến cổ họng. Bình tĩnh, Peter, bình tĩnh, ngươi lập tức chính là người trưởng thành, cái gì đều muốn thong dong ứng đối. Hắn nhắc nhở lấy mình.

Beck Nhốt phòng thí nghiệm đèn, nhắm mắt lại. Hắn ra lệnh Peter.Peter Tuân theo.

Hiện tại, mở ra. Thanh âm quen thuộc vờn quanh tại từng cái phương hướng, Peter Mở mắt ra, không khỏi hít vào một hơi —— Hắn đang đứng tại Paris tháp sắt trên đỉnh tháp! Bốn phía đều là nhóm lửa bầu trời đêm huyễn đẹp diễm hỏa, dưới chân thành thị đèn đuốc sáng trưng.Peter Cũng không sợ độ cao, hắn luôn luôn mơ ước mình có thể tại thành thị cao lầu bên trong bay đến đãng đi. Nhưng cái này...... Cái này siêu việt hắn cuồng dã nhất tưởng tượng.

Peter! Dưới chân truyền đến thanh âm quen thuộc, Quentin Xuyên một thân áo giáp, từ từ phi thăng. Hắn nhìn qua tựa như cổ Hi Lạp một vị nào đó thần linh, hay là anh hùng. Hắn lên tới cùng Peter Đồng dạng cao độ cao, liền bắt đầu hướng về sau rút lui, chậm rãi, hướng hắn duỗi ra một cái tay.

Peter Không chút do dự, thả người nhảy lên, hướng hắn nhảy tới.

Hắn từ đu quay khe hở ở giữa xuyên thẳng qua, bên tai vang vọng nữ hài kêu sợ hãi, lại phá vỡ vô số cái thải sắc bong bóng, đụng nát cầu vồng, cuối cùng một đầu đụng phải trong ngực của nam nhân. Hai người tại không trung lăn lộn gia tốc, Peter Chăm chú móc dắt lấy nam nhân đỏ áo choàng, cảm thụ được gió rít lên, tại đầy trời diễm hỏa bên trong, bọn hắn ngã tiến Venice băng lãnh trong hồ nước.

Nhưng mà hắn ý thức được, mình có thể hô hấp, hắn hướng Quentin Tới gần, tại đôi môi sắp đụng chạm hắn một nháy mắt, hắn lại bị đáy hồ vòng xoáy cuốn vào, một trận mê muội về sau, hắn mở to mắt, thấy được phòng ngủ mình trần nhà.

Bên giường, Quentin Beck Xuyên ban đầu quần áo trong quần dài, hướng hắn mỉm cười, thích không?

Hắn rất ưa thích, thích đến tất cả ngôn ngữ đều đã mất đi nguyên bản ý nghĩa, hắn tìm không ra bất luận cái gì từ ngữ trau chuốt có thể ca ngợi cái này vĩ đại phát minh. Cuối cùng, hắn chỉ có thể nói, cám ơn ngươi, Quentin.

Ta Peter, Quentin Nói nhỏ lấy, cúi người, khẽ hôn môi của hắn, hoan nghênh đi vào thế giới mới.

Chapter 3: Hạ

Chapter Text  
Hạ.

Peter Phát giác được, Tony Cùng Quentin Quan hệ càng thêm căng thẳng. Mới đầu chỉ là lẫn nhau hạ giọng tranh chấp, cuối cùng phát triển thành Quentin Kiềm nén lửa giận đóng sập cửa mà đi.Peter Không dám đi hỏi nguyên nhân, cho dù hắn cùng Quentin Không phục chỉ dừng bước tại một nụ hôn, nhưng hắn dự cảm đến Tony Vẫn là biết. Một bộ phận hắn có chút nghĩ ngây ngốc đứng ra, đem Quentin Bảo hộ ở phía sau mình, mình đến tiếp nhận Tony Lửa giận.

Hắn rất lâu không thấy Quentin , thậm chí tại hắn 18 Tuổi tiệc sinh nhật bên trên, nam nhân cũng chưa từng xuất hiện. Nghĩ tới đây, Peter Không khỏi trò cười mình ngây thơ, ta tại mong mỏi cái gì? Một cái nóng bỏng lễ thành nhân sao? Ngày đó Quentin Xác thực chủ động hôn hắn, khi hắn níu lấy đối phương cổ áo ý đồ gần sát người kia lồng ngực lúc, lớn tuổi nam nhân lại kiên định từng cây đẩy ra hắn ngón tay, mỉm cười lắc đầu, Peter, ta không thể...... Một khắc này Peter Mới hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, Quentin Không phải là người của hắn.Quentin Mang theo áy náy dỗ hắn rất lâu, cuối cùng mới lưu luyến không rời đi ra phòng ngủ của hắn, nhẹ giọng cho hắn gài cửa lại. Một khắc này, thiếu niên nhịn rất lâu nước mắt rốt cục tràn mi mà ra.

Hiện tại, hắn càng thêm không hiểu rõ Quentin Beck Người này. Hắn muốn đến tột cùng là cái gì?

Lúc này, giờ phút này, hắn nghi hoặc càng hơn.

Quentin Beck Giống một tên tiểu lưu manh đồng dạng chặn lại hắn cửa phòng học, hắn tại một đám thiếu nam thiếu nữ tiếng bàn luận xôn xao bên trong bị Quentin Kéo đến đi đường đều lảo đảo.Quen......Beck! Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?Quentin Đối với hắn làm cái xuỵt thủ thế, nắm kéo hắn đi ra ngoài.Peter, ta muốn mang ngươi đi một nơi.

Lại giống lần trước như thế sao?Peter Không biết khí lực ở đâu ra, thành công đứng vững bước chân, lửa giận của hắn bỗng nhiên lên cao, sau đó thì sao? Bỏ xuống ta? Ngươi là lừa đảo, Quentin, ta thừa nhận ta thích ngươi, nhưng ta sẽ không lại bị ngươi đùa bỡn.

Quentin Một mặt khiếp sợ nhìn xem hắn, phảng phất hắn vừa mới nói chính là cái gì thiên phương dạ đàm, hắn thụ thương biểu lộ để Peter Nhịn không được mềm nhũn thần thái, lại bị đối phương thừa lúc vắng mà vào.

Ta Peter, ta vĩnh viễn, vĩnh viễn, sẽ không lừa ngươi. Hắn nhẹ nói lấy, bưng lấy Peter Mặt, mà hắn không có né tránh, lần này, ta thề ta tuyệt sẽ không lại bỏ xuống một mình ngươi.

Thế là hắn liền bị không giải thích được mang vào nhà này quán bar.Peter Nghĩ đầu óc của mình nhất định hư mất. Còn tốt, nơi này coi như yên lặng, hắn lúc đầu coi là Quentin Sẽ dẫn hắn đến thoát y vũ câu lạc bộ loại hình......Quentin, ta hoài nghi ngươi quên, trên thực tế, ta còn chưa tới 21 Tuổi......Peter Nhăn nhó ngồi tại quầy bar trước, hai chân huyền không lấy không biết nên để ở nơi đâu.

Úc, đứa nhỏ ngốc, ta làm sao có thể liền cái này đều sẽ quên đâu?Quentin Khoa trương thở dài một hơi, phất tay hướng tửu bảo muốn một chai bia, cùng một chén chanh nước.

Nói thật, ta cảm thấy ta thật không phúc hậu, mình uống rượu, để một cái thanh thiếu niên ở bên cạnh mắt lom lom nhìn. Rượu cùng chanh nước được bưng lên đến sau, Quentin Xử lấy cái cằm, như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn bên cạnh nam hài, ngươi biết ta cùng ngươi dad Gần nhất không quá hợp sự tình sao?

Peter Cắn mình ống hút, do dự mấy giây, rốt cục gật đầu thừa nhận.

Quentin Nhíu mày, hắn đã nói với ngươi như thế nào?

Hắn cái gì đều không có nói với ta, chính ta đoán được. Mà lại ta cũng không điếc.

Quentin Thở dài, một cái tay dựng vào Peter Bả vai, Tony Stark, là một cái mười phần, lãng mạn con mọt sách. Ngươi cảm tưởng tượng sao? Chúng ta cộng đồng nghiên cứu ra vĩ đại như vậy 3D hệ thống, hắn lại cho nó đặt tên là'Hai sáng tạo' , đồng thời nghiêm ngặt hạn chế thị trường của nó!

Peter Kém chút cắn được đầu lưỡi của mình, hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, lời ngày hôm nay đề lại là mình dưỡng phụ. Hắn cũng vì mình trước đó ngốc suy nghĩ cảm thấy xấu hổ, Tony Làm sao lại biết......

Cỡ nào hoang đường! Nắm giữ kỹ thuật như vậy, chúng ta rõ ràng có thể trở thành toàn cầu số một số hai thương nghiệp cự đầu, cha ngươi lại chỉ muốn dùng hắn đến cấu tạo một cái không tồn tại mộng cảnh, hắn coi mình là ai? Disney công chúa sao?

Peter Cắn môi dưới. Đã từng ngươi chính là cho ta cấu tạo như thế một giấc mơ, quên sao?

Hắn cho rằng chỉ có thụ thử đối tượng rõ ràng mình ở vào huyễn cảnh bên trong lúc, chúng ta mới có thể sử dụng cái này kỹ thuật. Hắn là sai, Peter, mọi người sẽ tin tưởng hết thảy chúng ta muốn để bọn hắn tin tưởng đồ vật. Chúng ta vốn có thể có được càng nhiều. Hắn luôn miệng nói lấy dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, nhưng lại xưa nay không chịu nghe ta. Hắn coi nhẹ ta, thậm chí tại hạng mục tổ bên trong xa lánh ta, Peter, ta hôm nay phải nói cho ngươi chính là, hai ta kết thúc, ta cùng Tony Stark, ta chịu đủ cái này dối trá nam nhân.Quentin Nói một hơi, ngửa đầu làm mình chai bia bên trong chất lỏng, Peter Nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân nhấp nhô hầu kết, đầy trong đầu bị hắn câu nói sau cùng tràn ngập: Hắn cùng Tony Kết thúc.

Nam nhân chân dài đá một cước Peter Chuyển băng ghế, để hắn hướng phương hướng của mình. Hắn cúi người đè lại Peter Hai đầu gối, khuôn mặt dễ nhìn hướng hắn chậm rãi tới gần, hiện tại, Mr.Parker, ngươi có cái gì nghĩ nói với ta?

Ta muốn nói ngươi lời nói nhiều lắm, nhanh gặp phải ta. Nhưng mà Peter Dùng động tác đáp lại hắn.

Ngây ngô thiếu niên tại trước mắt bao người, ôm lớn tuổi cổ của nam nhân, hôn lên đôi môi của hắn. Quán bar dàn nhạc đình chỉ diễn tấu, dẫn đầu vỗ tay gọi tốt. Lần này, Quentin Beck Cuối cùng không có đẩy hắn ra. Nam nhân bưng lấy hắn gương mặt hai tay, nhu hòa giống là cứu vớt trên bờ cát muốn phơi đánh chết Tiểu Thải cá.

Ngươi là thật sao? Một hôn kết thúc, thiếu niên dán nam nhân bờ môi thì thầm, nghe đáng xấu hổ bất lực. Vì sao lại hỏi ra loại này vấn đề gì? Ta uống chanh nước uống nhiều sao? Hay là hắn tửu lượng thực sự quá kém, chỉ là người kia nước bọt bên trong cồn cũng đủ để cho hắn ý loạn tình mê?

Thực sự không thể lại thật.

Peter Phân không ra thần tới lui suy nghĩ, Quentin Là thế nào biết quán rượu này cửa ngầm. Hắn lại một lần bị nam nhân níu lấy cổ áo, lảo đảo ngã xuống gian phòng trên giường lớn. Hắn không thèm để ý cái trước khách nhân ở cái giường này bên trên làm qua cái gì, cùng hắn nam nhân trước mặt so sánh, không có cái gì càng trọng yếu hơn.

Hắn xoay người đem nam nhân đặt ở dưới thân, dựa vào thanh thiếu niên mãng kình xé đứt Quentin Dây lưng. Đang nghe dưới thân người cười trộm sau thẹn quá hoá giận. Không cho phép chế giễu ta!

Ta trước đó còn không tin ngươi là xử nam, Peter. Nam nhân ôm cổ hắn, gần như yêu thương vuốt vuốt hắn mềm mại đầu lông, hiện tại ta tin. Nghe ta, nằm xuống liền tốt.Peter Có chút không cam lòng nằm tại cũ nát trên giường, nam nhân ngón tay thon dài giải khai hắn quần thể thao dây thun, liên tiếp đồ lót cùng một chỗ chậm rãi trút bỏ, phấn nộn đầu khoái hoạt bắn ra ngoài, nam hài vì cái này xấu hổ một màn bưng kín mặt, lại nhịn không được vụng trộm xuyên thấu qua khe hở quan sát thành thục nam nhân nhất cử nhất động.

Quentin Thuần thục đem mình lột sạch sành sanh, thon dài gầy gò đùi tách ra, quỳ gối hắn đứng thẳng dương cụ bên trên phương. Một ngón tay luồn vào miệng bên trong khuấy động mấy lần, liền hướng chính hắn sau lưng tìm kiếm......

Trời ạ trời ạ trời ạ!!!Peter Khắc chế mình thét lên, hắn căn bản là không có tại màn ảnh nhỏ trông được từng tới dạng này ống kính, hắn âm hành cứng đến nỗi muốn nổ rớt. Trong bất tri bất giác, hắn lúc đầu che khuất hai mắt tay đã tuột xuống, ngơ ngác nhìn chăm chú lên trên thân người.Quentin Hướng hắn nháy nháy mắt, ngón tay thành thạo tại giữa đùi hoạt động, chốc lát, liền cả người bao phủ lên đến, lại một lần hôn lên Peter Mềm mại cánh môi.

Peter Đói khát đuổi theo thành thục nam nhân môi lưỡi, cố gắng nghĩ lại lấy màn ảnh nhỏ bên trong động tác, vuốt ve đối phương ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mông. Hắn dương cụ bị đối phương cầm, chống đỡ lấy một chỗ xốp lối vào......

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, cầu nguyện mình không nên quá bắn nhanh ra. Cùng, có phải là hẳn là nhắc nhở Quentin Mang bộ? Tối thiểu sinh vật lão sư là nói như vậy...... Ờ! Ngay tại hắn thần du lúc, trên thân người bỗng nhiên cúi lưng, mình gắng gượng liền thật sâu đính vào đến nóng ướt bên trong dũng đạo.

Peter, ngươi thất thần.Quentin Thanh tuyến đột nhiên trở nên thật thấp chìm, Peter Chưa từng nghe qua hắn dạng này tiếng nói.

Ta rất xin lỗi, ta nói là...... Ta đại khái...... Ngô!! Đánh gãy nam hài líu lo không ngừng, chỉ cần một cái vặn eo.Quentin Chống tại xương sườn của hắn hai bên, cắn bờ môi của mình, chậm rãi cưỡi hắn.

Trời ạ, hắn mắt xanh......Peter Thậm chí có loại xung động muốn khóc. Ta rốt cục, rốt cục đạt được hắn. Nghĩ tới đây, hắn nhịn không được hướng lên động thân, nghĩ vùi sâu vào đến càng sâu.Quentin Tựa hồ không ngờ tới nam hài một chiêu này, lập tức liền mềm nhũn eo, ngã tiến nam hài trong ngực.Peter Đối mặt với đột nhiên phóng đại khuôn mặt tuấn tú khẩn trương cực kỳ, vô ý thức đi thân Quentin Khuôn mặt, lại bị đối phương cường ngạnh nhét vào đầu lưỡi.

Thượng Đế phù hộ, Peter Thật không dám động. Hiện tại tư thế đã đủ kích thích, hắn đáng thương xử nam âm hành thật khó có thể chịu đựng càng nhiều. Nhưng Quentin Tựa hồ đối với hắn không làm không hài lòng lắm, Peter, ngươi dạng này sẽ để cho ta hoài nghi mình mị lực. Hắn giãy dụa lấy đứng thẳng lưng lên, càng thêm ra sức phun ra nuốt vào lấy Peter Ướt sũng dương cụ.

Peter Cắn răng, đưa tay đè lại bả vai của đối phương, bỗng nhiên quay người lại đem thượng vị giả đặt ở dưới thân, đẩy ra hai chân của hắn, hung hăng đút vào.Quentin Mới đầu còn đang đắc chí cười, về sau tiếng cười dần dần biến thành nghẹn ngào, sau đó liền cầu xin tha thứ.

Pe...Peter, chậm...... Chậm một chút...... Ta không...... Ta không được...... Mới đầu còn thành thạo điêu luyện lột động mình cương nam nhân, giờ phút này đã lời nói đều nói không hết cả, nước mắt lung lay sắp đổ, hận không thể bị dưới thân hung ác va chạm xô ra hốc mắt.

Nam hài rung động nhưng thật ra là không có chút nào tiết tấu, góc độ cũng loạn, lại thỉnh thoảng có thể đội lên có thể để cho nam nhân thét lên lên tiếng điểm.Quentin Móng tay thật sâu lâm vào tiến hắn vai, thuận hồ điệp xương hướng đi vẽ mấy đạo vệt máu. Hắn lớn tiếng hô hào Peter Danh tự, hoàn toàn hoàn mỹ an ủi mình căng đau âm hành.

Quentin...Quentin...Peter Cố gắng cúi người cùng hắn hôn, hắn rất thích hôn Quentin Cảm giác, hắn thật yêu chôn ở trong thân thể của hắn......

Hắn nhất định là không cẩn thận nói ra, dưới thân hãm sâu tình dục người lại cười với hắn, lại bị hắn một cái trực đảo hồng tâm mãnh lực đỉnh làm cắm đến toàn thân co rút. Là nơi này sao?Peter Vuốt một cái đã bắt đầu giọt mồ hôi chóp mũi, hít sâu một hơi, chậm lại đỉnh làm tốc độ, mài lấy nam nhân điểm mẫn cảm.

Nam nhân hai chân mở rộng, giữa hai chân thành thục khí quan đã trướng thành màu đỏ tím, Peter Biết, hắn bắn nhanh.Quentin Cắn răng nhẹ gật đầu, gót chân khẽ đá một chút Peter Cái mông.

Dù cho Peter Lại thế nào không trải qua nhân sự, cũng sẽ không không rõ động tác này ám chỉ.

Hắn cố nén dục vọng, chậm rãi đem âm hành rút ra, thẳng đến chỉ có đầu chôn ở huyệt trong thịt, vừa hung ác quăng vào. Thành công này bức ra nam nhân một tiếng đại khái có thể lật tung nóc phòng rên rỉ. Hắn lặp lại mấy lần, tự giác thành thạo sau tăng nhanh tốc độ, cũng không lâu lắm, dưới thân người liền chống cự không nổi kích thích bắn ra.

Nếu như vừa mới Peter Tại Thiên Đường, vậy hắn hiện tại đại khái cũng nhanh chìm vong tại Thiên Đường sông Seine bên trong. Kịch liệt co vào huyệt thịt không tự chủ nuốt mút lấy hắn, hắn cũng không còn có thể nhẫn nại đi xuống. Mấy lần không có kết cấu gì trừu sáp sau, hắn đem đậm đặc tinh dịch toàn bộ rót vào Quentin Thể nội.

Hắn mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng rót vào Quentin Trong ngực. Nam nhân còn đắm chìm trong cao trào trong dư vận, thân thể có chút không cầm được run rẩy, Peter Thậm chí có thể nghe thấy hắn kịch liệt tiếng tim đập, giống như lôi trống.

Peter, Quentin Lười biếng gọi tên của hắn, ta Peter......

Nam hài cọ xát bộ ngực của hắn, ngẩng đầu nghênh tiếp hắn tràn đầy hơi nước mắt, Quentin, nói ngươi muốn cái gì.

Quentin Biểu lộ có một nháy mắt thụ thương, hắn thở dài một hơi, đại thủ phật lên Peter Dính ẩm ướt phía sau lưng, ta muốn ngươi, Peter. Ta muốn ngươi làm ta hảo hài tử, ta muốn ngươi nghe lời của ta. Ngươi có thể làm được sao?

Peter Nuốt xuống một chút, nhẹ gật đầu, là, ta nghĩ, ta có thể làm được.

Nghe vậy, Quentin Con mắt nhấp nhoáng cuồng nhiệt chỉ riêng, hắn cúi đầu hôn một chút Peter Phát xoáy.

Như vậy thế giới này, một ngày nào đó sẽ là chúng ta.

End.


	2. Aquamen my babyboy

Hải Vương 】【 Áo sắt 】 Đến sơ chí thân (ABO,Orthur,Nc17, ba tục ngạnh )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: ABO Thiết lập, biển lục chiến tranh bối cảnh, ba tục chiến ( Cùng ) Bắt được ( Thân ) Ngạnh. Vẫn như cũ là chỉ có đáy biển cư dân mới có ABO Phân biệt giới tính thiết lập, lục địa cùng hải dương cũng không quá tiếp nhận hỗn huyết Arthur.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Arthur có thể thưởng thức được trong miệng mình mang theo tanh mặn mùi vị, đương nhiên đó cũng không phải bởi vì hắn ở trong biển, mà là bởi vì hắn chính ngậm lấy đệ đệ mình to dài cương âm hành. Tóc dài nam nhân cơ hồ coi là nửa thân trần quỳ sát tại Atlantis đương nhiệm quốc vương giữa hai chân, trên người mặc thuộc về lục người rộng rãi áo bào. Cây kia âm hành mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh đè xuống Arthur yết hầu, để hắn bản năng cảm thấy ngạt thở cùng muốn nôn mửa. Arthur cũng không am hiểu cái này, hắn là cái trường kỳ phiêu lưu tại trong hải dương nam nhân, hắn cùng trên lục địa nữ tính ân ái số lần chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, càng đừng đề cập cùng làm tính thâm hầu. Tóc dài nam nhân thoáng giật giật mình chôn ở đối phương giữa hai chân đầu lâu, muốn để cây kia âm hành từ trong miệng mình rời khỏi một chút. Thế nhưng là không được, Arthur cũng không có làm được, bởi vì Ohm dắt mái tóc dài của hắn, dùng sức nhấn đè ép sau ót của hắn, ép buộc hắn càng sâu càng sâu đem cây kia âm hành ngậm vào trong miệng, không chút kiêng kỵ thao lấy cổ họng của hắn.

Arthur cảm giác được ngạt thở, trong thoáng chốc phảng phất có loại nước biển tùy theo sang nhập hắn phổi ảo giác. Hắn cực kỳ miễn cưỡng động lên đầu lưỡi, cố gắng dùng mình mềm mại lưỡi mặt đi lấy lòng cái kia chôn ở hắn yết hầu chỗ quy đầu. Arthur vẫn nhớ kỹ hắn đến chỗ này trước cái khác lục người cùng hắn nói, bọn hắn khát vọng hòa bình, hi vọng có thể thông qua hải dương cùng lục địa chung tan phương thức đến tạm thời đình chỉ trận chiến tranh này.

Là, tạm thời kết thúc, tất cả mọi người biết trận chiến tranh này là không thể nào dễ như trở bàn tay kết thúc, tại hải dương cùng lục địa ở giữa tìm tới một cái điểm thăng bằng trước đó, phân biệt ở tai nơi này hai mảnh thổ địa bên trên nhân dân mãi mãi cũng không có khả năng đạt thành chung nhận thức. Mà đem Arthur · Trong kho làm cầu nối giao cho thất hải chi vương cũng bất quá là kế hoãn binh, có được một nửa lục người huyết thống một nửa hải dương huyết thống nam nhân là hai cái này thế giới tương liên tình yêu kết tinh. Hắn đã từng bởi vì tại Nga cứu trợ rất nhiều gặp rủi ro thuyền viên, mà có thụ kính yêu, mà bây giờ xem ra hai cái này thế giới tựa hồ cũng tại bài xích hắn. Lục người không tín nhiệm Arthur thuộc về hải dương kia bộ phận huyết thống, hải dương con dân thì căm hận hắn bắt nguồn từ lục người dơ bẩn huyết thống.

Nhưng là tại Duy Khoa trợ giúp hạ, lại thêm theo chiến tranh gay cấn, giờ phút này hai phe đồng đều thương vong thảm trọng, đương nhiệm thất hải bá chủ, Atlantis Ohm vương, cuối cùng là miễn cưỡng đáp ứng hạ dạng này hoà giải yêu cầu. Arthur trước đó sinh hoạt trên đất bằng, mọi người không có thứ hai phân biệt giới tính, mà dạy bảo hắn Duy Khoa lại là cái hoàn toàn Beta. Cái này khiến Arthur cơ hồ sẽ không tiếp xúc đến bắt nguồn từ tin tức tố quấy rối, đến mức đến hắn trở về Atlantis trước đó mới thôi, hắn đều cũng không có thức tỉnh thứ hai giới tính. Mà lần nữa trở lại trong biển, Arthur thuộc về Atlantis kia bộ phận huyết dịch tựa hồ lại lần nữa sôi trào lên, để hắn nhanh chóng tiến vào phân hoá giai đoạn. Mà đáy biển cư dân hiển nhiên sẽ không để cho một cái có thể sẽ uy hiếp được hải dương an toàn tù binh phân hoá thành một vị Alpha, bọn hắn dùng chút không ảnh hưởng toàn cục tiểu thủ đoạn, trợ giúp Arthur hoàn thành phân hoá.

Arthur gian nan ngậm lấy trong miệng mình âm hành, ngước mắt nhìn cùng mình chảy xuôi đồng dạng huyết mạch đệ đệ, xinh đẹp hai con mắt màu vàng óng bởi vì ngạt thở cùng nôn mửa muốn mà bản năng ho khan ra một chút nước mắt. Ở trong biển nước mắt khó mà phân rõ, bọn chúng luôn luôn rất nhanh liền theo dòng nước bị rửa sạch, Ohm chỉ có thể thông qua chung quanh nổi trôi những cái kia nhỏ bé bọt khí, để phán đoán Arthur cực hạn. Hắn tại mỗi lần Arthur sắp không thể thở nổi thời điểm, mới bố thí đem mình âm hành từ đối phương trong miệng rút ra một chút, lập tức lại lần nữa đính vào đối phương mềm mại khoang miệng chỗ sâu, tùy ý chà đạp điều khiển cổ họng của đối phương.

Arthur sẽ không phản kháng, Ohm rất rõ ràng điểm ấy, bởi vì hắn biết Arthur nhất định đang muốn cùng hắn tương tự sự tình, lại hoặc là bị những thủ đoạn kia dơ bẩn lục người đã sớm đối Arthur đưa ra mọi việc như thế đề nghị. Bọn hắn kiêng kị Arthur thuộc về Atlantis nhân dân kia một nửa cao quý huyết thống, sợ hãi Arthur sẽ có một ngày phản bội bọn hắn. Bây giờ hòa bình điều ước không riêng gì vì muốn Arthur trói buộc, giám thị Ohm, vô hình ở giữa cũng trói buộc lại Arthur. Bọn hắn hi vọng hỗn huyết người trẻ tuổi có thể tại lúc cần thiết vì thất hải chi vương thai nghén dòng dõi, mặt ngoài nói muốn tận khả năng lâu dài duy trì phần này dối trá"Hòa bình" , trên thực tế cũng bất quá là lần tiếp theo khai chiến trước kế hoãn binh thôi.

Mà Ohm cũng chính là nghĩ như vậy, hắn sẽ nghĩ biện pháp tiêu ký ca ca của mình, để Arthur vì hắn thai nghén dòng dõi, để cái này cường đại nam nhân biến thành hắn trên giường kỹ nữ, thụ dục vọng vây khốn. Mà con của bọn hắn —— Ohm sẽ không giữ lại những cái kia hỗn huyết tạp chủng, coi như bọn hắn vẻn vẹn có một phần tư lục người huyết thống cũng không được, hắn sẽ đem những cái kia tạp chủng toàn diện lưu đày tới đáy biển rãnh sâu đi, để bọn hắn bị những cái kia chiến hào bên trong cấp thấp quái vật gặm đến nỗi ngay cả xương cốt đều không thừa. Mà thất hải chi vương sẽ cùng hắn chân chính Vương phi —— Trạch Bối Nhĩ mi kéo công chúa, có được cái khác người thừa kế, cao quý, thuần huyết, hoàn toàn thuộc về hải dương hài tử.

Mỗi khi Ohm nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng của hắn liền xẹt qua một tia thi ngược khoái ý, ca ca của hắn là mẫu thân hắn bị lưu vong xử tử căn nguyên, hắn mãi mãi cũng không thể tha thứ cái này đã từng chưa từng gặp mặt, lại tàn nhẫn cướp đi mẫu thân mình nam nhân. Ohm lần nữa dùng sức kéo lấy Arthur mềm mại tóc quăn, hung hăng đem đối phương đầu lâu hướng mình dưới hông nhấn đè xuống. Arthur cẩn thận từng li từng tí thu răng, không có chút nào phòng bị tiếp nạp hắn. Đối phương mềm mại khoang miệng thuận theo bao vây lấy Ohm to lớn âm hành, bởi vì bản năng nuốt phản ứng, mà dán quy đầu của hắn mà co rút lại che kín yết hầu cho hắn cực lớn vui vẻ cảm giác.

Mặc dù Ohm rất muốn nhìn xem ca ca của mình tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, bị bắn đầy tinh dịch dáng vẻ, nhưng là loại chuyện này ở trong biển nhưng không cách nào trực tiếp làm được, cho nên Ohm lựa chọn trực tiếp bắn tại ca ca của mình miệng bên trong. Từ âm hành đỉnh phun ra ngoài tinh dịch cơ hồ là không trở ngại chút nào liền tràn vào Arthur yết hầu, vì không bị những chất lỏng kia sang đến, Arthur không thể không có chút khó khăn động lên yết hầu, cố gắng đem những cái kia tinh dịch nuốt vào trong miệng mình, rất nhiều mang theo mùi tanh chất lỏng thuận Arthur yết hầu trực tiếp bị sặc trong dạ dày của hắn. Tại duy trì cái tư thế này đem tinh dịch số tận sau khi cởi xuống, tóc dài nam nhân có chút thống khổ đem đệ đệ mình hãy còn nửa cứng ngắc âm hành từ trong miệng mình phun ra, cúi đầu có chút thống khổ ho khan.

Mặc dù giờ phút này Ohm rất muốn lôi lấy ca ca của mình tóc, để mặt của hắn lại lần nữa gần sát mình âm hành, cưỡng ép đem mình nhét về cái kia nhiệt độ cao thấm ướt trong miệng. Nhưng là hắn không có, hắn nhịn được, hắn dùng sức dắt Arthur tóc dài, cái kia đại biểu cho lục địa cùng hải dương hỗn huyết tóc dài, từ sâu tông chậm rãi cởi biến thành cùng mẫu thân đồng dạng màu vàng nhạt tóc dài. Cái kia dơ bẩn, xấu xí, nhưng lại mềm mại xinh đẹp đến trêu đến lòng người phiền ý loạn tóc dài. Ohm dùng sức kéo lấy bọn chúng, ép buộc ca ca của mình ngẩng đầu cùng mình đối mặt, hắn nhìn xem Arthur màu vàng nhạt hai con ngươi, chẳng biết tại sao tại trong thoáng chốc liền nghĩ đến trên lục địa chỉ riêng cùng mật.

Ngươi đều có thể thả ta ra, tiếp nhận khiêu chiến của ta, cùng ta chiến đấu.

Arthur cố gắng đè nén thở dốc, rất giống cái Alpha Như thế khiêu khích đến. Nhưng là Arthur thật tình như thế thỉnh cầu, lại trêu đến thất hải chi vương giống như là nghe được cái gì chuyện cười lớn giống như, khóe môi ở giữa khinh miệt mà nụ cười trào phúng không tự chủ được càng đậm mấy phần.

Atlantis người cũng không phải Man tộc, ta khác biệt Omega Chiến đấu.

Ohm chuyện đương nhiên nói như vậy lấy, lại bị Arthur đứng dậy dạng chân đến bên hông, thẳng tắp đặt ở trên giường. Thất hải chi vương có chút hăng hái mà nhìn xem cưỡi tại trên người mình cái này chó hoang, nhìn xem Arthur trên người mặc sau lưng lỏng loẹt đổ đổ theo dòng nước chậm chạp bồng bềnh. Cơ hồ là đã mất đi quần áo tất cả che đậy tác dụng, cùng ca ca của mình động tác mà không ngừng bộc lộ ra cái kia mềm mại phồng lên mê người bộ ngực đến.

Ngươi biết rõ ta cùng những cái kia yếu đuối Omega Khác biệt!

Arthur có chút thở hào hển, có chút tức giận dùng sức siết chặt Ohm chế tác tinh xảo cổ áo. Hai người bọn họ đều rất rõ ràng Arthur bây giờ tại nói láo, có lẽ cái này hỗn huyết loại đích thật là so cái khác Omega Tại thể trạng bên trên rắn chắc như vậy một chút, nhưng là Arthur mới vừa vặn phân hoá thân thể nhưng so với cái khác phân hoá hồi lâu Omega Đối với tin tức tố muốn mẫn cảm bên trên rất nhiều. Thật giống như hiện tại, Arthur càng là gần sát Ohm, càng là bị đệ đệ của mình cưỡng bách nuốt xuống tinh dịch, thân thể của hắn liền không cách nào khống chế càng hưng phấn, sau huyệt liền không thể ức chế càng mềm mại thấm ướt.

Arthur có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác nhưng bắt nguồn từ Ohm tin tức tố, cứ việc có lý luận bên trên, Duy Khoa đã cáo tri Arthur bọn hắn tại giao hợp thời điểm đến tột cùng sẽ phát sinh cái gì. Thế nhưng là từ tâm lý cùng trên sinh lý, chưa hề thể nghiệm qua loại cảm giác này Arthur, vẫn đối dạng này lạ lẫm, không cách nào khống chế bản năng dục vọng mà cảm thấy sợ hãi. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ohm nguyên bản mát lạnh băng lãnh tin tức tố theo giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách không ngừng gần sát, mà đột ngột trở nên ngang ngược mà giàu có xâm lược tính. Ohm mùi vị tựa như là một cây to lớn băng trụ, tàn nhẫn xé ra Arthur thân thể, đem hắn thể nội mẫn cảm yếu ớt địa phương không nói lời gì khuấy động đến nóng ướt mềm mại rối tinh rối mù.

Mà Ohm rất hiển nhiên cũng rõ ràng mình đối với Arthur ảnh hưởng, tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương cơ hồ là không chút do dự liền kéo Arthur quần, dùng sức xoa nắn lấy ca ca của mình nhục cảm mười phần bờ mông, thuận thế mình đem hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay chống đỡ vào Arthur đã sớm ẩm ướt mềm, có chút co rút lại đóng mở sau trong huyệt. Giờ phút này nơi đó thịt mềm bởi vì dục vọng mà cực kỳ ủi thiếp, cảm kích mà thực sự bọc lại Ohm hai ngón tay, vô cùng khát vọng quấn quanh ở kia hai cây thon dài mà khớp xương chỉnh tề đầu ngón tay, giống như là vì kể ra có bao nhiêu hoan nghênh đối phương nhanh lên địt vào trong cơ thể mình giống như, dâm đãng nhưng lại không cách nào khống chế, từng đợt từng đợt bản năng co rút lại, vừa đi vừa về ngọt ngào che kín.

Vì thế tuổi trẻ thất hải trị vương giống như là cảm nhận được cái gì niềm vui thú, càng thêm được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước ngón tay giữa nhọn hướng mình ca ca thể nội chỗ mẫn cảm nhấn ép tới. Ohm tại cái kia nhiệt tình co rút lại, nóng ướt mềm mại trong lỗ nhỏ vừa đi vừa về nhàn nhạt đâm vào nhấn đè ép, dùng ngón tay vừa đi vừa về điều khiển lấy ca ca của mình ẩm ướt nước chảy mà sau huyệt. Hắn thỉnh thoảng tách ra ngón tay của mình, tùy ý Arthur thể nội chỗ tuôn ra những cái kia ngọt ngào ái dịch thuận hai ngón tay của hắn chậm rãi chảy ra, mang ra một chút tình sắc mà đặc dính tiếng nước. Ohm hưởng thụ lấy hắn ca ca bị dục vọng vây khốn, bị tình dục chỗ tra tấn dáng vẻ, làm không biết mệt đùa bỡn Arthur đã sớm trở nên nóng ướt mềm mại huyệt. Hắn biết rõ mình Omega Hiện tại đã nhanh phải nhẫn nại không được, cái này không riêng gì bởi vì Arthur căng cứng thân thể, lại hoặc là ngẩng cao lên đầu run nhè nhẹ, không ngừng thổ lộ lấy trước dịch âm hành, cũng là bởi vì trong nước biển Arthur càng ngày càng ngọt ngào đậm đặc tin tức tố.

Kia là trong hải dương không có hương vị, giống như là mặt trời lại giống là mật ong, ánh vàng rực rỡ vừa ấm hồ hồ, giống như là giữa trưa đâm rách mặt biển ánh nắng, ấm áp sáng tỏ, ở trong nước biển theo dòng nước chầm chậm lưu động. Ohm nghe mẫu thân giảng thuật qua ánh nắng, giảng thuật qua phong đường, giảng thuật qua ca ca của mình cùng trên lục địa sự tình. Thế nhưng là hắn chưa từng nghĩ đến mình có một ngày có thể chân chính nhìn thấy bọn hắn, thật giống như hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không nghĩ tới mình có một ngày sẽ mất đi mẫu thân giống như, Ohm cũng cho là mình mãi mãi cũng không có khả năng cùng những vật này sinh ra gặp nhau. Dù sao hắn từ nhỏ là sinh ở ánh nắng hiếm khi chạm đến đáy biển, tại phụ thân nghiêm khắc dạy bảo hạ không ngừng học tập như thế nào trở thành minh quân, như thế nào bảo hộ Atlantis con dân.

Ngươi có khác biệt gì?

Ohm ra vẻ khinh miệt hỏi đến, ngược lại đem cưỡi tại trên người mình huynh trưởng trở tay đặt ở dưới thân. Hắn thuận thế tách ra Arthur bởi vì dục vọng cùng xấu hổ mà có chút hướng vào phía trong khép lại hai chân, khiến cho đối phương đem chỗ kín của mình hiện ra ở trước mắt mình. Nhìn xem Arthur khỏe mạnh màu lúa mì làn da vì vậy mà không cách nào khống chế nhiễm lên một chút đỏ nhạt, Ohm không khỏi cảm thấy mình trong lòng một loại nào đó bắt nguồn từ Alpha Bản năng, không thể diễn tả chinh phục dục tại trong lúc vô tình bị thỏa mãn cực lớn.

Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương có chút hăng hái trêu đùa lấy mình Omega, tùy theo đem mình hơi lạnh ngón tay, vùi sâu vào đối phương đã sớm ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù khe mông ở giữa. Đầu ngón tay của hắn tại cái kia mềm mại mà mê người, có chút đóng mở lấy cửa huyệt chỗ vừa đi vừa về hoạt động ma sát, lại cố ý chậm chạp đều không chống đỡ nhập. Vì thế Arthur có chút khống chế không nổi phát ra vài tiếng mơ hồ rên rỉ, mềm mại tiểu huyệt trải qua ngón tay khuếch trương cùng điều khiển, giờ phút này có chút ăn tủy biết vị, dâm đãng mà khát vọng co rút lại. Nguyên bản cũng sớm đã vì giao hợp chuẩn bị tốt thân thể, hiện tại tức thì bị vén trống rỗng đến có chút không cách nào nhẫn nại.

Arthur không thể không thừa nhận, thật sự là hắn rất hi vọng đệ đệ của mình hiện tại có thể lòng từ bi thỏa mãn mình, dùng hắn to lớn âm hành đem thân thể của mình hoàn toàn mở ra, lại dùng cái kia không biết cái gì cái gọi là kết đem hắn hung hăng kết ở đây, đem hắn trong bụng bắn đầy tinh dịch. Gần như vậy hồ tại bản năng, lạ lẫm mà đáng sợ dục vọng, để Arthur không hiểu cảm nhận được một chút sợ hãi. Từ trên sinh lý tới nói thật sự là hắn khát vọng được thỏa mãn, hắn sau huyệt mềm mại nóng rực, ẩm ướt cơ hồ tại nước chảy mà, thực sự chờ đợi hắn Alpha Tiến vào. Nhưng là từ trên tâm lý tới nói, hắn không nghĩ khuất phục tại dạng này dục vọng, mà rất hiển nhiên, mặc kệ Arthur làm thế nào, đệ đệ của hắn tựa hồ cũng không có ý định trợ giúp hắn.

Tuổi trẻ Atlantis chi vương có chút thô bạo xoa nắn lấy nhà mình huynh nhục cảm mười phần bờ mông, dùng sức cầm chặt đoàn kia xúc cảm cực giai thịt mềm. Hắn chú ý tới Arthur nơi riêng tư làn da, nơi đó bởi vì trường kỳ bao khỏa tại ăn mặc phía dưới mà hiển lộ ra một loại, không giống với thân thể cái khác các nơi trắng nõn, tựa hồ là đang cố ý làm cho người ta ở phía trên lưu lại thứ gì vết tích giống như. Ohm có chút hăng hái đè xuống trong tay mình cái này hai đoàn thịt mềm, tùy theo đem mình nặng nề âm hành đầu chống đỡ đến đối phương cái kia mềm mại, không ngừng có chút đóng mở tiểu huyệt xử. Vì thế Arthur có chút khẩn trương bản năng căng thẳng thân thể, càng nhiều ngọt ngào ái dịch tùy theo từ hắn thấm ướt trong huyệt bị ép ra ngoài.

Arthur không cách nào khống chế thở hào hển, hắn có thể cảm giác được đệ đệ mình to lớn âm hành không có chút nào dừng lại, thẳng tắp dùng sức đụng vào hắn thể nội. Mà hắn đã sớm chuẩn bị xong tiểu huyệt cơ hồ là không có gì trở ngại liền đem cây kia đại gia hỏa nuốt vào, đồng thời đói khát, phảng phất cỡ nào không thể rời đi căn này đại gia hỏa giống như, mừng rỡ như điên co vào mút vào, tùy ý cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu hung hăng tiết tại hắn vừa mới thành hình, mềm mại chật hẹp khoang trên miệng. Vì thế Arthur cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền kịch liệt xuất tinh, không riêng gì hắn trong cơ thể tùy theo đã tuôn ra càng nhiều ái dịch, đồng thời đậm đặc tinh dịch cũng theo run nhè nhẹ âm hành bị kịch liệt bắn ra. Đương nhiên những này đục ngầu mà khiến người xấu hổ bạch dịch cũng không có ở trong biển dừng lại bao lâu, mà là rất nhanh hóa thành một vòng nhạt nhẽo bạch trọc tan tại nước biển bên trong. Đây là một loại nào đó lạ lẫm, khác biệt với nam tính xuất tinh hoàn toàn khác biệt khoái cảm, sinh lý tính chất nước mắt không cách nào khống chế từ Arthur trong hốc mắt tràn ra ngoài, hắn run rẩy, bắp đùi thậm chí ngón chân đều bởi vì dạng này cao trào mà dễ chịu tê dại như nhũn ra. Tóc dài nam nhân giống như là có chút không cách nào kịp phản ứng giống như căng thẳng thân thể, sau huyệt từng đợt từng đợt co rút lại, khó mà khống chế bị cuốn vào một loại nào đó cao trào trong sự vui sướng.

Ohm cũng không có bởi vì ca ca của mình đột ngột cao trào, mà hảo tâm dừng lại mình trước mắt điều khiển động tác. Vua của tuổi trẻ giống như là bất mãn với mình Omega Trước với mình cao trào, trừng phạt giống như càng thêm dùng sức tách ra Arthur hai chân, lấy một cái lại càng dễ bị xâm phạm tư thế va đập vào ca ca của mình ẩm ướt mềm nóng rực sau huyệt. Càng nhiều dày đặc mà nặng nề trừu sáp từng cái chống đối tại Arthur mẫn cảm khoang trên miệng, hung hăng hướng Arthur trong cơ thể xay nghiền lấy chống đối qua đi. Để hãy còn đắm chìm trong trong cao triều Omega Có chút không cách nào khống chế có chút co quắp thân thể, bản năng từ mình khoang chỗ sâu tràn ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng. Ấm áp ngọt ngào chất lỏng ướt đẫm phun ra tại hắn bên trong dũng đạo, đem hắn vốn là nóng ướt tiểu huyệt trở nên càng thêm mềm mại trơn nhẵn, dễ dàng cho ra vào. Rất nhiều ái dịch theo sau trong huyệt không ngừng trừu sáp động tác mà bị mang ra một chút, sền sệt cọ tại cái kia bị âm hành hoàn toàn chống ra, va chạm điều khiển có chút phiếm hồng cửa huyệt chung quanh.

Ohm vén lên ca ca của mình trên người mặc thô ráp xấu xí sau lưng, theo mình từng cái càng xâm nhập thêm chống đối, không chút lưu tình dùng sức nhào nặn nắm kéo Arthur mềm mại phồng lên bộ ngực, dùng đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền lấy ca ca của mình ngực kia hai cái sung huyết gắng gượng, có thụ vắng vẻ vật nhỏ. Hắn tựa như là một vị chân chính ôn nhu tình nhân, cúi người hôn lấy Arthur mềm mại môi, dây dưa đối phương cái kia thất kinh lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng liếm qua đối phương môi dưới. Mà hạ thân của hắn lại là không chút lưu tình, thậm chí càng thêm hung ác dùng sức tiết vào ca ca của mình thể nội. Ohm có thể cảm giác được, Arthur nguyên bản chăm chú khép kín khoang miệng giờ phút này cũng bởi vì hắn dày đặc lại hung ác chống đối mà xay nghiền, mà khéo léo buông lỏng một chút, thuận theo vì hắn mở ra một đầu chật hẹp khe hở.

To lớn kết theo Ohm từng cái rung động mà chen lấn tiến đến, Arthur có thể cảm giác được mình sau huyệt bị cái kia sung huyết phồng lên, to lớn đến cơ hồ là đáng sợ kết hung hăng chống ra. Trong dự liệu đau nhức mang theo một loại nào đó bị hoàn toàn thao mở xấu hổ xâm nhập Arthur thân thể, hắn có chút kháng cự nhưng cũng có chút thoát lực cầm đệ đệ mình bả vai, khẽ run nâng cao thân thể, nương theo lấy một lần nữa xuất tinh, dùng mình mềm mại khoang tiếp nạp bắt nguồn từ đệ đệ mình đông đảo tinh dịch.

Quá trình này kéo dài có như vậy một hồi, Arthur có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được trong cơ thể mình bị tinh dịch tràn đầy, cùng sau huyệt bị hung hăng kết ở cái chủng loại kia đau nhức mà phồng lên cảm giác. Ohm theo cao trào mà dùng sức cắn ca ca của mình chỗ cổ cái kia có thể lưu lại tiêu ký vị trí, hắn cơ hồ là không chút do dự tiêu ký Arthur, mặc dù bọn hắn giữ lại giống nhau huyết dịch, là cùng mẹ khác cha huynh đệ, Atlantis vương vẫn còn có chút kháng cự không được bản năng, không chút do dự tiêu ký mình huyết thống bên trên ca ca.

Duy Khoa thường nói ngươi mới là thất hải bá chủ, mà bây giờ ngươi chẳng qua là cái vô dụng Omega Thôi.

Ohm hài lòng cảm thụ được Arthur ấm áp mà thơm ngọt mùi vị bởi vì bọn hắn ở giữa càng sâu kết nối, mà tùy theo nhiễm lên một tầng hắn thanh lương băng lãnh, cơ hồ được xưng tụng là ôn nhu nói như vậy. Hắn thỏa mãn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua Arthur phần gáy cái kia vừa mới thành hình tiêu ký, chậm rãi đem mình âm hành từ cái kia mềm mại nhiệt độ cao, bị hoàn toàn thao thấu trong lỗ nhỏ rút ra. Không có cái kia to lớn phồng lên kết ngăn cản, Arthur trong cơ thể ăn không vô tinh dịch, tùy theo chậm rãi từ hắn cái kia khẽ nhếch trong lỗ nhỏ chảy ra, đậm đặc lại không thụ khống chế chảy đến trong nước biển.

Chiến tranh cũng không phải là cử chỉ sáng suốt, nhưng lục người để chúng ta cùng đường mạt lộ. Nghĩ đến mình chết đi con dân, thất hải chi vương dừng lại một chút, sau đó lại khó được kiên nhẫn tiếp tục giải thích nói.

Dục vọng của bọn hắn vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh, trừ phi ngươi có thể tìm tới giữa chúng ta điểm thăng bằng, nếu không trận chiến tranh này mãi mãi cũng sẽ không kết thúc. Bọn hắn kiêng kị chúng ta lực lượng cường đại, kiêng kị hải dương huyết thống, mà ngươi cũng bất quá là trong lúc này bị lục người vứt bỏ thật đáng buồn vật hi sinh thôi.

Nếu như ngươi thả ta tìm tới Tam Xoa Kích, ta sẽ kết thúc trận chiến tranh này.

Arthur kháng cự mình khát vọng được Alpha Chỗ trấn an, thuộc về Omega Bản năng, có chút gian nan cắn chặt răng nói như vậy. Mà Ohm nhìn xem ca ca của mình có chút chớp động lên màu vàng nhạt con ngươi, chẳng biết tại sao cảm thấy không hiểu trong lòng khẽ động.

Nếu như ngươi có thể làm được.

Hắn như thế hứa hẹn lấy.

TBC???

Summary:

Summary: ABO Thiết lập, biển lục chiến tranh bối cảnh, ba tục chiến ( Cùng ) Bắt được ( Thân ) Ngạnh. Vẫn như cũ là chỉ có đáy biển cư dân mới có ABO Phân biệt giới tính thiết lập, lục địa cùng hải dương cũng không quá tiếp nhận hỗn huyết Arthur.  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Arthur không nghĩ tới, đệ đệ của mình vậy mà thật như thế hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn bỏ mặc hắn đi tìm thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích, thậm chí còn dựa theo yêu cầu của hắn đem Duy Khoa tạm cho hắn mượn hỗ trợ. Arthur còn tưởng rằng trước đó Ohm lời hứa bất quá là trên giường dỗ dành hắn thôi, hắn nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy mình trên giường hỏng bét biểu hiện cùng đối với Atlantis chi vương các loại ngỗ nghịch hành vi, đã đầy đủ vì hắn thắng được một phần giam lỏng mà không phải dạng này tự do thân thể.

Mà khi Arthur hỏi đệ đệ mình Duy Khoa sự tình lúc, Ohm phản ứng cũng thực để hắn cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn. Dù sao tại lục địa cùng hải dương đạt thành lập tức ngắn ngủi ngưng chiến trước đó, Duy Khoa là đứng tại Arthur bên này. Mặc dù Ohm từng nhận chức dùng Duy Khoa làm trọng thần, thế nhưng là Duy Khoa lại trợ giúp Arthur đồng thời dạy bảo Arthur, phản bội Ohm cô phụ hắn tín nhiệm. Nhưng là Ohm nhấc lên Duy Khoa thời điểm, nhưng vẫn là không có chút nào khúc mắc một bộ phong khinh vân đạm biểu lộ.

Duy Khoa hiệu trung chính là Atlantis, cũng không phải là hải dương lãnh chúa. Ohm đã từng đối Arthur đã nói như vậy, chúng ta có đồng dạng mục đích, đều muốn bảo hộ Atlantis. Cho nên hắn mới có thể lựa chọn vô điều kiện phụ tá ta, mà bây giờ hắn cho rằng ngươi mới là tốt nhất vương, cho nên chối bỏ ta, cái này cùng hắn dự tính ban đầu cũng không vi phạm. Ta mặc dù sẽ không lại cho hắn cái gì thực quyền, nhưng lại cũng sẽ không hoàn toàn đem đề nghị của hắn đương gió thoảng bên tai, dù sao hắn là sẽ không phản bội Atlantis, ta có thể tin tưởng hắn điểm ấy.

Ohm nói những lời này thời điểm, màu băng lam con mắt khó được mang lên một điểm nhạt nhẽo nhiệt độ, cái này khiến Arthur cảm thấy đệ đệ của hắn kỳ thật cũng không hề hoàn toàn trưởng thành một tên hỗn đản. Là, tại Arthur cùng Ohm sớm chiều ở chung những ngày này, hắn khó được xem đến một cái bên ngoài chiến trường hải dương lãnh chúa. Không giống mỗi lần tiến công lục địa lúc như thế ngang ngược mà tàn khốc, mà là tha thứ mà bác học, cố gắng mà tự hạn chế. Arthur không thể không thừa nhận có lẽ trước đó hắn đối với mình đệ đệ nhận biết đều quá phiến diện, dù sao bọn hắn đứng tại khác biệt trên lập trường, coi như muốn tốt hơn hiểu rõ lẫn nhau, cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì cơ hội.

Arthur là quá khứ mình đối Ohm thành kiến cảm thấy thật có lỗi, hắn thậm chí có chút thật có lỗi hắn đã từng đối Ohm nói nhiều như vậy lời quá đáng. Mà đồng thời tại Duy Khoa trợ giúp hạ, hắn tìm kiếm thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích chuyện này rất nhanh liền có cực lớn tiến triển. Đội tiền trạm tại cát sỏi chi hải, cũng chính là nhân loại trong miệng Sa mạc Sahara bên trong tìm được trước đây Atlantis quốc vương lưu lại mật tín ——

"Chi này Tam Xoa Kích bên trong ẩn chứa Atlantis lực lượng, nếu như rơi vào ác nhân trong tay, sẽ mang đến tai hoạ ngập đầu. Nhưng ở người thừa kế trong tay, chi này Tam Xoa Kích có thể hiệp trợ hắn thống nhất biển lục. Nếu như muốn đạt được phần này lực lượng, nhất định phải trước chứng minh bản thân. Lên đường tiến về tận cùng thế giới địa tâm giấu biển, cái bình tiêu chí trà Minh Tiền đi con đường. Chỉ có tại chính thức quân vương trong tay, mới có thể chân chính thấy rõ."

Đương nhiên theo đầu này mật tín mà đến, còn có cái cũ kỹ bình thủy tinh, đáy bình in không biết chỉ hướng phương nào địa đồ. Mà cứ việc phong mật thư này nhìn như thế dễ hiểu dễ hiểu, nhưng trên thực tế lại không người có thể thành công phá giải nó, coi như bác học như Duy Khoa cũng không được. Arthur muốn tìm kiếm Ohm trợ giúp, hắn cảm thấy đã đối phương đã cho phép hắn đi tìm thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích, như vậy đối với mình chỗ tìm tới manh mối hắn cũng không có gì tốt giấu diếm. Chỉ là Arthur phát giác mình gần nhất càng ngày càng khó lấy bắt được vị này Atlantis chi vương tung tích. Trước đó hắn chỉ cần dựa theo Ohm phá lệ quy luật làm việc và nghỉ ngơi liền có thể dễ như trở bàn tay tìm đệ đệ của mình, mà gần đây lại không phải như thế.

Coi như trì độn như Arthur cũng đã nhận ra, gần nhất Ohm tựa hồ so ngày xưa càng thêm bận rộn, làm bạn tại Arthur bên người thời gian cũng thiếu rất nhiều, trên thân còn luôn luôn mang theo Arthur chỗ chưa quen thuộc, để hắn cảm thấy toàn thân không thoải mái mùi vị —— Trên thực tế cũng chính là cái khác Omega Tin tức tố.

Arthur cự tuyệt thừa nhận dạng này không thoải mái dễ chịu là hắn đang ghen, nói thật, hắn làm sao có thể cùng Ohm ăn dấm, đây chính là đệ đệ của hắn mà bọn hắn kết hợp bất quá là chính trị áp lực dưới lợi ích mối quan hệ. Duy Khoa đã sớm đem Atlantis người đặc thù sinh lý cấu tạo đẩy ra vò nát cùng Arthur giảng cái rõ ràng, cho dù đối với trên lục địa người mà nói dạng này giới tính phân loại có chút khó có thể lý giải được, bất quá chuyện cho tới bây giờ Arthur cũng không thể không tiếp nhận mình phân hoá thành một cái Omega, đồng thời bị đệ đệ mình tiêu ký sự thật này. Dù sao việc đã đến nước này, hắn cự tuyệt tiếp nhận cũng vô dụng.

Arthur chính mình cũng không cách nào phủ nhận, hắn chính là đối Ohm trên thân dính lấy, cái khác Omega Tin tức tố cảm thấy khó chịu. Ohm trên thân những cái kia kỳ quái đáng chết ngọt ngào nhơn nhớt hương vị, Arthur mỗi lần nghe được liền sẽ cảm thấy trong dạ dày một trận cuồn cuộn. Nhưng là hắn cũng đồng dạng nhớ kỹ Duy Khoa từng nói với hắn, Omega Ở giữa vốn là sẽ đối lẫn nhau tin tức tố tương hỗ sinh ra bài xích. Nhất là Arthur trước đó đều sinh hoạt trên đất bằng, chưa hề tiếp xúc qua cùng loại mùi, hiện tại hậu thiên phân hoá tình huống lại tương đối đặc thù, khẳng định sẽ đối tin tức tố càng thêm mẫn cảm. Lại thêm hắn bị Ohm tiêu ký, Omega Đối với mình Alpha Trên thân cái khác Omega Tin tức tố cảm thấy khó chịu tổng là không thể bình thường hơn được chuyện.

Từ trên tổng hợp lại Arthur cảm thấy mình cũng không có đang ăn Ohm dấm, cũng không có đem mình đẩy vào một cái đem mạnh xoay chính trị cưới cưới phát triển trở thành sự thật yêu tình cảnh lúng túng. Nhiều lắm là chỉ là vừa mới phân hoá liền bị tiêu ký, tình huống quá đặc thù đến mức đối tin tức tố phá lệ mẫn cảm mà thôi.

Mà mặc dù Ohm trên thân cái khác Omega Mãnh liệt tin tức tố hương vị để Arthur cảm thấy khó chịu, Arthur vẫn giả bộ thờ ơ tìm tới, đồng thời hỏi thăm Ohm đối với trước đây Atlantis chi vương lưu lại phong mật thư này cách nhìn. Đối mặt Arthur xin giúp đỡ Ohm ngược lại là hoàn toàn như trước đây nghiêm túc, thậm chí còn đi Atlantis thư viện kiểm chứng cũ tịch. Dù sao mặc dù bây giờ Atlantis người từ nhỏ liền sinh hoạt tại đáy biển, nhưng Atlan Vương Tắc là kinh lịch từ lục địa chìm vào trong biển biến thiên, cho nên hắn mật tín bên trong coi như hàm ẩn lấy cùng lục địa tương liên tin tức Ohm cũng sẽ không cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Cuối cùng Ohm xác định Atlan Vương sở chỉ phương vị, là biển lục biến thiên về sau, hiện nay gọi Italy nơi nào đó. Hắn đem chuyện này nói cho Arthur, đồng thời đề nghị Arthur đi trên lục địa nhìn xem.

Mấy ngày nữa ta sẽ cùng với ngươi cùng nhau tiến đến.

Ohm bên cạnh cau mày lật tới lật lui trong tay công văn, bên cạnh mười phần chuyện đương nhiên cùng Arthur nói như vậy đến.

Cái gì? Vì cái gì?

Nghe được đệ đệ mình, Arthur cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi hỏi ngược lại ra. Hắn có chút ngoài ý muốn Ohm quyết định, nhưng là so với những này, hắn càng hiếu kỳ Ohm trong tay những cái kia thật dày công văn đều viết thứ gì, vậy mà có thể để cho Atlantis chi vương như thế buồn rầu. Arthur không khỏi tự hỏi này lại sẽ không là trận kia chiến tranh hao tổn báo cáo, lại hoặc là tử vong thông tri sao, vẫn là một phần khác nhân loại trả thù tính ô nhiễm hải dương tin tức đơn đâu?

Đáng tiếc từ góc độ này Arthur cái gì đều không nhìn thấy, đương nhiên Ohm cũng sẽ không để hắn nhìn thấy. Hắn thuần huyết đệ đệ mới sẽ không để cái hỗn huyết tạp chủng đến can thiệp Atlantis chính sự, càng đừng Ti-a sắt vẫn là cái đã từng cùng hắn hiện tại mặt đối lập hỗn huyết. Trên thực tế hắn tịnh không để ý cái gì chính sự cũng không nghĩ đánh cắp Atlantis cơ mật, hắn chỉ là có chút để ý tiếp tục như vậy đệ đệ mình thân thể là không có thể chịu nổi thôi.

Bởi vì hiện tại lục địa cùng hải dương quan hệ rất khẩn trương, ta không thể thả ngươi một người đi trên lục địa. Huống hồ ngươi là ta Omega, ta có trách nhiệm bảo hộ ngươi.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, lại lật động mấy lần trong tay công văn, sau đó khe khẽ thở dài, có chút đắng buồn bực vuốt vuốt mình giữa lông mày. Arthur do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn không có chủ động dựa vào tiến đến.

Ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta, ta từ nhỏ đã sinh hoạt trên đất bằng, rất quen thuộc nơi đó.

Không thể không nói, Arthur đối với mình đệ đệ dạng này khó chịu lo lắng vẫn là cảm động hết sức. Hắn lý giải từ nhỏ sống ở đáy biển Ohm sẽ cảm thấy trên lục địa rất nguy hiểm, chỉ là hắn cảm thấy dạng này lo lắng đối với Arthur dạng này nguyên bản ngay tại trên lục địa sinh sống mấy chục năm người mà nói, thật sự là không cần thiết.

Không cần lo lắng ngươi? Ngươi rõ ràng chính mình hiện tại vị trí đi?

Nghe được câu này ý nghĩ hão huyền, Ohm có chút khinh thường hừ lạnh một tiếng. Màu băng lam hai mắt thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Arthur, khinh miệt mà mang theo vài phần tức giận, phảng phất mình vừa mới nghe được cái gì chuyện cười lớn đồng dạng.

Ta...

Arthur bị đệ đệ mình hỏi lại nhất thời nghẹn lời, có đôi khi hắn cũng không biết Ohm là thật lo lắng hắn, vẫn là đánh trong đáy lòng đã cảm thấy hắn bất quá là phiền phức hỗn huyết tạp chủng mà thôi. Dù sao Arthur hoàn toàn chính xác không hiểu được quá nhiều chính trị tương quan sự tình, cũng không hiểu rõ bây giờ hải dương cùng lục địa đến tột cùng là như thế nào lợi ích quan hệ. Hắn chậm lụt ý thức được có lẽ mình đã sớm bị trong cơ thể mình kia phần phức tạp huyết thống đẩy vào trong khe hẹp, mà cho tới nay đối với những vấn đề này hắn tựa hồ cũng suy nghĩ quá ít.

Vậy nếu như ngươi theo giúp ta đi trên lục địa, Atlantis không người quản lý, nếu là có trên lục địa người đột nhiên đột kích làm sao bây giờ?

Arthur có chút niềm tin không đủ hỏi như vậy lấy, nhìn ra được hắn là thật lo lắng Atlantis sự tình.

Bất quá mấy ngày mà thôi, ta sẽ an bài tốt tiếp xuống rất nhiều công việc. Huống hồ bây giờ còn đang ngưng chiến kỳ...

Ohm dừng lại một chút, tựa như là bị Arthur như thế thành khẩn đặt câu hỏi chọc cười, nguyên bản mím thành một đường khóe môi khó được có chút giơ lên. Sau đó lại tiếp tục nói.

Ngươi cảm thấy hấp khí loại sẽ là vô sỉ như vậy chi đồ sao?

n...

Arthur nghĩ đến trong quán bar tìm hắn chụp ảnh chung mời hắn uống rượu những người kia, nghĩ đến như quen thuộc quán bar lão bản, ôn nhu đãi hắn hàng xóm tiểu cô nương, cùng những cái kia không ngừng hô hào lấy hòa bình cùng đàm phán, hô hào lấy bảo hộ hoàn cảnh, bảo hộ hải dương người. Sau đó hắn lại nghĩ tới biển lục chiến tranh trước khi bắt đầu, trên lục địa quốc cùng quốc ở giữa phát sinh mấy trận lớn chiến dịch, chiến tranh sau khi bắt đầu giữa các nước xấu xí lợi ích chiến tranh, có người níu lại hắn không thuần huyết thống chất vấn hắn trợ giúp lục địa động cơ, cùng cực đoan đám chính khách bọn họ cuối cùng mịt mờ đề nghị hướng đáy biển bài phóng càng nhiều ô nhiễm vật làm uy hiếp, cùng đem những cái kia công nghiệp phế vật xem như sinh hóa vũ khí đầu nhập đáy biển loại hình hành vi.

Vì bảo hộ một ít trọng yếu đồ vật, nhân loại không thể không đề phòng đồng tộc của mình, cũng không thể không nhắc nhở người khác đề phòng bọn hắn. Nhưng cuối cùng như thế, Arthur cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không có chán ghét qua những cái kia trên lục địa người. Dù sao nhân loại làm một chỉnh thể mà nói rất phức tạp, mọi người quyết giữ ý mình không ngừng tại cãi lộn, có tốt có xấu, phảng phất vĩnh viễn không cách nào đứng tại cùng một cái thẳng tắp bên trên. Arthur cùng Ohm đồng dạng chán ghét những cái kia tại chiến tranh sau khi bắt đầu ngược lại làm tầm trọng thêm phá hư hải dương cực đoan phần tử, bọn hắn phảng phất hoàn toàn không có ý thức được kỳ thật lục địa cùng hải dương trên thực tế là kết nối cùng một chỗ. Nếu như hải dương thật bị phá hư hầu như không còn, như vậy lục địa cũng nhất định sẽ đạt được tương ứng trả thù, nhân loại thật sự nếu không làm ra nhượng bộ cùng Atlantis đạt thành hiệp nghị, như vậy chính bọn hắn cũng sẽ dần dần mất đi thích hợp sinh tồn hoàn cảnh.

Chúng ta lúc nào xuất phát?

Arthur không muốn tranh chấp, hắn có chút cứng nhắc giật ra chủ đề, mà Ohm đối với cái này thì là trầm mặc suy tư một lát, khó được không có hỏi tới.

Mấy tuần về sau, đợi ta cùng mi kéo hôn lễ kết thúc.

Ohm hời hợt như thế đáp lại nói, lại làm cho Arthur giống như là bị ngược lại phủ con mèo giống như trực tiếp nổ lên lông.

Cái gì hôn lễ? Vì cái gì ta không biết? Mấy ngày nay trên người ngươi những cái kia khó ngửi mùi vị là cái kia gọi mi kéo? Khi đó đã quá muộn! Không đối, ngươi lại muốn chính trị thông gia?

Quá nhiều vấn đề một mạch càng nhập trong đầu, Arthur cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi liền toàn bộ hỏi lên. Hắn cũng không có cân nhắc nào là thật nghi hoặc, nào là quan tâm lo lắng, mà nào lại nghe mùi dấm mười phần.

Là ta cùng bối trạch ngươi đương nhiệm công chúa, mi kéo · Trạch Bella · Tra kéo hôn lễ. Cái này hôn ước tại ta lúc còn rất nhỏ cũng đã lập thành, ngươi không biết là bởi vì ngươi cũng không phải là Atlantis con dân, mà lại gần nhất cũng đều đang bận bịu tìm kiếm thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích. Là, gần nhất trên người ta tin tức tố đích thật là mi kéo công chúa, ta ngược lại thật ra không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ còn để ý cái này, lần sau ta sẽ dọn dẹp sạch sẽ lại đến gặp ngươi. Nói ra câu nói này thời điểm, Ohm nhịn không được thoáng giương lên môi, sau đó lại khôi phục ngày bình thường bộ kia không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ, tiếp tục đối Arthur giải thích nói, đây là chính trị thông gia không sai, nhưng ta cùng mi kéo công chúa cùng nhau lớn lên, đồng đều từ mẹ của chúng ta Atlan na nuôi dưỡng thành người, cho nên ta cùng nàng cũng không phải không tình cảm chút nào có thể nói.

Không... Không không không, không được. Khi đó đã quá muộn! Ngươi cũng hi vọng sớm một chút tìm tới thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích đem biển lục đẩy hướng hòa bình đi?

Arthur đầu óc phát sốt như thế hồ ngôn loạn ngữ lấy, ngữ tốc quá nhanh thậm chí suýt nữa cắn được đầu lưỡi của mình. Hắn cũng không có nghe nói Atlantis không phải chế độ một vợ một chồng, lại hoặc là hắn cùng Ohm quan hệ như vậy căn bản không tính vợ chồng hợp pháp? Lập tức Arthur cũng không biết mình đến tột cùng là để ý có thể hay không tìm tới cái kia truyện cổ tích trong truyền thuyết Tam Xoa Kích càng nhiều, vẫn để tâm Ohm rõ ràng đã tiêu ký hắn vẫn còn muốn cùng người khác kết hôn càng nhiều. Tóm lại giờ phút này Arthur trong đầu chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu, không thể để cho Ohm, để cho mình Alpha Cùng cái kia mi kéo cái gì cái gì công chúa kết hôn.

Đích thật là quốc sự càng nặng.

Ohm trầm mặc một chút, tựa hồ là thật nghiêm túc suy tư Arthur vừa mới những cái kia hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, cuối cùng khẽ nhếch lấy khóe môi nói đến.

Như vậy liền đem hôn lễ trì hoãn, ta ngày mai cùng ngươi tiến về lục địa.

TBC

Notes:

Ohm là cố ý nhảy hố XD

Liền liền Arthur mình cũng không nghĩ tới, hắn lần nữa trở lại trên lục địa thời điểm, bên người bồi tiếp hắn lại là Ohm. Không sai, chính là vị kia khiến trên lục địa nhân loại nghe tin đã sợ mất mật hải dương lãnh chúa, đương nhiệm Atlantis chi vương, Arthur cùng mẹ khác cha đệ đệ —— Ohm · Ngựa hơi tư. Nếu như mấy tháng trước đó ai nói cho Arthur hắn cùng giải quyết đệ đệ mình hòa hòa khí khí cùng một chỗ tìm kiếm thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích, như vậy Arthur khẳng định sẽ cảm thấy người kia uống nhiều quá. Dù sao khi đó Arthur cảm thấy Ohm chính là cái không thể nói lý hỗn đản, bọn hắn vĩnh viễn không có khả năng lý giải lẫn nhau, càng đừng đề cập kề vai chiến đấu.

Nhưng là hiện tại, thông qua mấy tháng này cùng Ohm tiếp xúc, Arthur đối với mình đệ đệ cách nhìn đã cải biến không ít. Mặc dù trong lúc này, bọn hắn đã từng náo ra không ít không thoải mái, nhưng nói tóm lại, Arthur cảm thấy hắn cùng Ohm quan hệ là tại hướng một cái tốt đẹp phương hướng phát triển. Là, cứ việc Arthur cũng không rõ ràng Ohm đối với hắn cách nhìn phải chăng có chỗ cải biến, nhưng hắn đích thật là nhận thức lại một chút đệ đệ của mình.

Bọn hắn từ hải dương leo lên lục địa, bởi vì đây là hải dương lãnh chúa đối lục địa một lần bí mật đến thăm, cho nên Ohm thậm chí hạ mình mặc vào Duy Khoa vì bọn họ chuẩn bị nhân loại phục sức. Arthur từ vừa mới bắt đầu đã nói hắn chỉ cần nguyên lai tại trên bờ sẽ xuyên những cái kia sau lưng áo jacket quần jean liền tốt, Ohm thì là đang nghe theo Arthur đề nghị về sau bất đắc dĩ tuyển một bộ ám sắc âu phục. Về tới lục địa rốt cục có thể một lần nữa đeo lên mình nguyên bản mười phần yêu thích tiểu sức phẩm, Arthur vẫn là rất vui vẻ. Tại Atlantis thời điểm, Arthur chỉ có thể đem mình dây chuyền cùng chiếc nhẫn bảo tồn tại một cái không khí trong khoang thuyền, để phòng ngừa bọn hắn bị nước biển ăn mòn.

Nhưng không thể không nói bọn hắn dạng này trang phục lựa chọn nhìn hoàn toàn không đáp, hai người nhìn qua tựa như là đến từ hai thế giới mà cũng không phải gì đó người đồng hành. Tại âu phục phụ trợ hạ, Ohm thực chất bên trong loại kia như có như không xa cách cảm giác cùng quý tộc khí tức chỉ có tăng lên chứ không giảm đi, đẹp mắt đến khiến người hâm mộ.

Ta nhìn thế nào?

Ohm thay xong quần áo từ hạm trong khoang thuyền đi tới thời điểm, Arthur dưới đáy lòng nho nhỏ phát ra như vậy một tiếng kinh hô. Ohm tóc vàng ngoan ngoãn cẩn thận chải ở sau ót, mà bộ kia màu chàm sắc âu phục quả thực tựa như là trời sinh vì hắn sáng tác đồng dạng thích hợp hắn. Đến mức Arthur đã hoàn toàn có thể nghĩ đến trên lục địa những cái kia tiểu cô nương bị nam nhân trước mắt này mê xoay quanh cảnh tượng. Nhưng là Ohm bản nhân tựa hồ đối với này không có cái gì ý thức, ngược lại có chút không xác định có chút nghiêng đầu hỏi thăm Arthur ý kiến.

Hỏng bét.

Arthur không chút nghĩ ngợi nói láo, hắn chỉ là nghĩ đến Ohm bị những nữ nhân khác vây quanh dáng vẻ liền cảm giác trong lòng một trận khó chịu, hoàn toàn không nghĩ nói với mình đệ đệ tình hình thực tế. Arthur chưa bao giờ giống bây giờ như thế cảm tạ Ohm không hiểu rõ trên lục địa văn hóa cùng thẩm mỹ phương thức, để hắn có thể không chút kiêng kỵ lợi dụng sơ hở lừa gạt đệ đệ của mình.

Thì ra là thế.

Ohm có chút gật đầu biểu thị mình nghe được, hắn nhìn thấy Arthur như thế mất tự nhiên phản ứng liền biết ca ca của mình kỳ thật đang nói láo, chỉ là hắn không hiểu Arthur tại sao muốn làm như vậy, mà đối với cái này hắn cũng không có ý định hỏi đến quá nhiều.

Ta sẽ không sử dụng cái này. Ta đang nhớ ngươi có lẽ có biện pháp.

Arthur mắt thấy vị kia tại đáy biển gần như toàn năng Atlantis chi vương, giờ phút này lại có chút buồn rầu từ phía sau lấy ra một đầu cà vạt. Tràng cảnh này đừng đề cập có bao nhiêu đáng yêu, hắn yên lặng dưới đáy lòng cảm tạ mình một vị nào đó phú thương bằng hữu, để hắn cũng có cơ hội học được đeo caravat.

Làm xong.

Arthur tiếp nhận đệ đệ mình đầu kia cà vạt, có chút lạnh nhạt mà có chút vụng về vì Ohm đánh một cái xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bình kết.

Cám ơn ngươi.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy có chút giương lên khóe môi, đem Arthur vốn là tâm phiền ý loạn cảm giác rất cảm thấy khó chịu đại não lại lần nữa quấy thành một đoàn bột nhão. Arthur nói với mình kia là hắn tại đáy biển đợi quá lâu, thật vất vả muốn về đến lục địa xuất hiện không tốt phản ứng. Hắn cùng Ohm tại thay đổi nhân loại tốt phục sức về sau cùng nhau bước lên bãi biển, bởi vì nhận trước đó biển lục chiến tranh ảnh hưởng, vốn nên đương đông như trẩy hội bãi biển bây giờ không có một ai. Cách đó không xa còn có mấy tòa nhà gần biển xây lên quán rượu cao cấp, không khó coi ra nơi này đã từng thắng cảnh nghỉ mát huy hoàng.

Thật sự là hoang vu...

Arthur nhỏ giọng cảm thán, hắn hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới đã từng phồn vinh gần biển thành thị, bởi vì chiến tranh, không ngờ trải qua thành hiện tại bộ này rách nát cảnh tượng.

Ngươi còn luôn nói như thế địa phương hoang vu là nhà của ngươi.

Ohm thuận Arthur ánh mắt trông đi qua, phảng phất đây hết thảy đều không liên quan đến mình mười phần lạnh nhạt nói.

Đây là bởi vì trước đó ngươi luôn luôn đem rác rưởi ném về trên bờ cát tốt a! Mà lại trên lục địa cũng không tất cả đều là dạng này!

Là, các ngươi còn có buồn nôn thành thị, hòa tan tấm băng nhà máy, tiết lộ về sau liền sẽ đem có hại vật chất trực tiếp bài phóng đến trong biển năng lượng hạt nhân máy phát điện, không ngừng tổn thương sinh vật biển màu trắng núi rác thải, còn có...

Đợi chút nữa đợi chút nữa đợi chút nữa! Đương quyền người xác thực rất chán ghét, nhưng là trên lục địa cũng có rất nhiều đáng yêu địa phương a, tỉ như rừng rậm, núi cao, hồ nước, còn có sóc con, con thỏ nhỏ...

Arthur đột ngột đánh gãy Ohm thao thao bất tuyệt chỉ trích, hắn không nghĩ lại cùng Ohm tiến hành cái gì liên quan tới hải dương cùng lục địa tranh chấp, dù sao trước đó bọn hắn đã thông qua chiến tranh phương thức lẫn nhau ở giữa tranh chấp lâu như vậy, ngoại trừ lưỡng bại câu thương chính là kích thích biển lục mâu thuẫn, vấn đề gì đều không có giải quyết. Huống chi Ohm nói tới những lời này Arthur hoàn toàn chính xác không cách nào phản bác, hắn cũng đồng dạng chán ghét hành động như vậy, nhưng là lục địa còn lâu mới có được Atlantis phát đạt, muốn làm được hoàn toàn không làm thương hại hoàn cảnh mưu cầu phát triển cơ hồ là không thể nào.

Arthur hi vọng đệ đệ mình có thể nhìn thấy lục địa mặt tốt, nhìn thấy càng nhiều ở tại trên lục địa người thiện lương, chuyện tốt đẹp. Hắn hi vọng Ohm có thể chậm rãi tiếp nhận, hoặc là dù chỉ là chẳng phải chán ghét lục địa cũng tốt, dạng này bọn hắn có lẽ có thể tại hải dương cùng lục địa ở giữa tìm tới một cái điểm thăng bằng, từ đó đem trên Địa Cầu hai bộ phận này lại lần nữa liên hợp lại, hòa làm một thể.

Hừ.

Chỉ tiếc Arthur động tình thao thao bất tuyệt, đổi lấy chỉ là Ohm một tiếng khinh miệt hừ lạnh. Lạnh nhạt như vậy phản ứng để Arthur không khỏi có chút nhụt chí cúi đầu, nho nhỏ thở dài.

Ta nói là... Ngươi còn không hiểu rõ lục địa, không nên gấp gáp có kết luận.

Arthur nhìn có chút phờ phạc mà vừa đi vừa nói như vậy lấy, có lẽ là đáy biển quá mức mát mẻ mà Arthur lại quá lâu không có trở lại trên lục địa, giờ phút này hắn cảm thấy mình thân thể trận trận phát nhiệt, liền liền phần bụng cũng theo đó ẩn ẩn làm đau. Arthur vô ý thức gần sát đệ đệ của mình, Ohm hiện ra một chút lãnh ý tin tức tố đối với hắn hiện tại tới nói là một loại vừa đúng trấn an, vô hình ở giữa hóa giải trong cơ thể hắn nổi lên bị bỏng cảm giác cùng nhói nhói cảm giác, để Arthur cảm thấy không hiểu thoải mái dễ chịu mà an tâm.

Ngươi cũng không hiểu rõ Atlantis.

Ohm trả lời như vậy đạo, lập tức giống như là cảm giác được cái gì không thích hợp giống như cau lại lông mày, hơi nghi hoặc một chút nhìn về phía Arthur.

Sắc mặt của ngươi rất kém cỏi, còn tốt chứ?

Thật có lỗi... Có lẽ ta quá lâu không có trở lại trên lục địa.

Cảm giác nóng rực cùng phần bụng đau đớn càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, Arthur lảo đảo đi vài bước, tại hai chân phát khống chế không nổi như nhũn ra, thoát lực đến sắp ngã sấp xuống thời điểm bị Ohm một thanh đỡ lấy.

Chúng ta hôm nay ngay ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai lại tiếp tục.

Ohm trần thuật quyết định của mình, thuận thế cầm Arthur vòng eo mảnh khảnh, làm cho đối phương có thể tựa ở trên người hắn phân tán một chút trọng lực. Atlantis chi vương lôi lệ phong hành tại lập tức biểu hiện ra phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, không có chút nào lưu cho đối phương lựa chọn gì chỗ trống, nói thật hiện tại Arthur cũng không có tâm tình gì lựa chọn, thật sự là hắn cảm thấy thoát lực đồng thời cần nghỉ ngơi. Arthur cảm thấy mình thật giống như vừa tới đáy biển lúc ấy giống như, hiện tại cũng đối lục địa sinh ra không quen khí hậu không tốt phản ứng.

Arthur tùy ý Ohm đem hắn ôm thật chặt vào trong ngực, hắn có thể cảm giác được đệ đệ mình tại bên hông mình càng phát ra nắm chặt tay, thế nhưng là hắn thậm chí không cảm thấy cái này có cái gì không đúng. Chỉ là bởi vì khó chịu mà không thể đối kháng, mềm oặt dán tại Ohm trên thân, dưới đáy lòng yên lặng cảm kích đệ đệ mình ôn nhu đáng tin. Cái tư thế này để bọn hắn gần sát đến cơ hồ có thể chia sẻ lẫn nhau hô hấp, Arthur thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được Ohm xuyên thấu qua hơi lạnh làn da truyền lại đưa qua trận trận ý lạnh. Ohm nhiệt độ cơ thể là hơi thấp tại nhân loại, mùi của hắn là lạnh buốt, trong suốt mà cam liệt, thậm chí liền hô hấp của hắn bên trong đều mang hải dương loại kia khiến người mê muội nhàn nhạt vị mặn.

Arthur không tự chủ được gần sát Ohm, bởi vì đệ đệ của hắn trên thân là như thế lạnh buốt mà thoải mái dễ chịu, mùi lại là tốt như vậy nghe mà khiến người rất cảm thấy an tâm. Giờ phút này Arthur tựa như là mùa hè trong vườn thú khát vọng khối băng mèo to đồng dạng, tận khả năng muốn mình nhiệt độ cao nóng rực làn da gần sát một chút như vậy ngọt ngào lạnh buốt. Arthur dạng này phảng phất con mèo nũng nịu không có chút nào phòng bị gần sát, để Ohm cái lưỡi không tự chủ được nổi lên một cỗ ý nghĩ ngọt ngào. Hắn vô ý thức đầu ngón tay dùng sức siết chặt ca ca của mình rắn chắc phần eo, trên đất bằng đao thương bất nhập làn da giờ khắc này ở hải dương lãnh chúa thủ hạ là như thế mỏng lại mềm mại, nóng rực màu mật ong da thịt phảng phất nhẹ nhàng đâm một cái liền có thể đâm thủng giống như, bao vây lấy hạ yếu ớt tạng khí cùng huyết dịch.

Bờ biển xung quanh khách sạn nhiều đã hoang phế, có lẽ là bởi vì chiến tranh nguyên nhân, nơi này dân bản địa cũng không có còn lại nhiều ít. Ohm mang theo thân thể khó chịu Arthur tìm hồi lâu, cuối cùng tại khoảng cách bãi biển khá xa địa phương tìm được một nhà nhìn rách rưới quán trọ nhỏ. Làm đã từng lôi cuốn điểm du lịch, nơi này còn tận lực bảo lưu lấy thành trấn cổ lão một mặt, rất nhiều kiến trúc cũng chưa nhiễm lên quá nhiều hiện đại sắc thái.

Lữ điếm chủ nhân là một vị hiền lành lão phụ nhân, sân khấu còn nằm sấp một con nằm ngáy o o béo mèo. Trong tiệm tràn đầy đầu gỗ ướt át hương khí cùng nước biển vị mặn, sàn nhà đạp lên sẽ phát ra rất nhỏ kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt tiếng vang. Nơi này hết thảy đều là một loại mới thể nghiệm, nhưng là Ohm cũng không chán ghét nơi này. Biển lục chiến tranh càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng thời điểm, chính phủ đã từng đề nghị nơi này cư dân toàn bộ di chuyển, nhưng là có chút dân bản địa bởi vì yêu quý quê quán thân thể không tiện vân vân nguyên nhân lưu lại. Arthur nguyên bản lo lắng Ohm chán ghét lục địa, lại chưa quen thuộc nhân loại giao lưu phương thức, sẽ đối chủ cửa hàng nói năng lỗ mãng, nhưng trên thực tế nghe được Ohm lời nói về sau, Arthur rõ ràng là mình quá lo lắng.

Quấy rầy, chúng ta muốn thuê lại nơi này gian phòng.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy từ âu phục bên trong trong túi móc ra tiền giấy, xét thấy lần này là hành động đúng là bí ẩn, Ohm tự nhiên chuẩn bị vạn toàn sai người đổi xong nhân loại sử dụng tiền tệ. Hải dương lãnh chúa bên cạnh trả tiền bên cạnh khống chế không nổi mình lòng hiếu kỳ len lén liếc hướng trên quầy nằm sấp con kia mèo to, giờ phút này con mèo đang ngủ say, co ro thân thể khi thỉnh thoảng lại phát ra đại biểu thoải mái dễ chịu tiếng lẩm bẩm, thật dài lông tóc nhìn mềm hồ hồ. Chẳng biết tại sao Ohm bản năng nghĩ đến bình thường ngủ say Arthur, cái này khiến hắn nhịn không được lại xem thêm con mèo vài lần.

Mặc dù khắp nơi đều đang nói ngưng chiến sự tình, bất quá bờ biển vẫn là cơ hồ không có gì lữ khách đâu.

Lão phụ nhân bên cạnh trả tiền thừa bên cạnh tự mình lẩm bẩm, mà tựa hồ là chú ý tới Ohm đối với con mèo chú ý, nàng ôn hòa mỉm cười chủ động đem ghé vào một bên con mèo bế lên, giơ lên Ohm trước mắt.

Nàng thật đúng là chỉ làm cho người mê muội tiểu mỹ nhân, có phải là? Ngươi có muốn hay không sờ một cái xem? Có thể bị ngươi như thế anh tuấn nam nhân vuốt ve, tiểu mỹ nhân của chúng ta cũng sẽ rất vui vẻ.

Lão phụ nhân cười híp mắt đề nghị như vậy lấy, hoàn toàn không biết mình trước mắt cái này anh tuấn tóc vàng nam nhân chính là trên chiến trường khiến người nghe tin đã sợ mất mật hải dương lãnh chúa. Ohm do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn vươn tay ra dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng cọ xát con mèo cái trán.

Mềm mềm, mao nhung nhung, trêu đến trong lòng người ngứa —— Xem ra thật như Arthur nói tới đồng dạng, trên lục địa ngẫu nhiên cũng có địa phương tốt. Ohm tiến thêm một bước nhẹ nhàng xoa lấy lấy con mèo cái cằm, mà con mèo này meo tựa hồ rất thích bị dạng này vuốt ve giống như, thỏa mãn híp mắt, hưởng thụ khò khè lấy, dính nhân địa không ngừng lề mề Ohm đầu ngón tay.

Các ngươi chỉ cần một cái phòng sao?

Lão phụ nhân thả ra trong tay con mèo, bên cạnh ký sổ bên cạnh như thế xác nhận nói.

Là, hắn là ta Omega, ta không thể để cho một mình hắn.

Ohm hoàn toàn không để mắt đến Arthur ở một bên ám chỉ, chuyện đương nhiên trả lời như vậy. Cao tuổi lão phụ nhân nhìn một chút một bên ngồi Arthur lại nhìn một chút Ohm, sau đó lộ ra một cái"Ta hoàn toàn lý giải" Tiếu dung. Arthur suy đoán nàng đại khái là trực tiếp đem trong đó nghe không hiểu từ ngữ —— Tỉ như nói Omega Cái từ này, xem như cái gì gay ở giữa không thể nói nói ám hiệu.

Bạn trai của ngươi rất đáng yêu.

Lão phụ nhân thành khẩn khen ngợi như vậy lấy, lập tức đem gian phòng chìa khoá giao cho Ohm, hi vọng các ngươi có thể ở đây vượt qua vui sướng một ngày.

Ohm đem Arthur đưa vào trong phòng thời điểm, cảm thấy mình cái lưỡi chỗ nổi lên kia cỗ ngọt ngào mê người mùi vị trở nên càng dày đặc hơn. Hắn đem đã bắt đầu có chút ý thức mơ hồ Arthur nhẹ nhàng đặt lên giường, làm cho đối phương có thể dùng một cái tư thế thoải mái nằm ngửa, sau đó cởi mình âu phục áo khoác treo ở hành lang chỗ trên kệ áo.

Bên trong căn phòng nhiệt độ theo càng phát ra nồng đậm tin tức tố, mà không cách nào khống chế mà trở nên nóng rực. Ohm không quen dạng này, nhưng cũng không phải là hoàn toàn không thích, chuyện này với hắn tới nói thử một lần thể nghiệm hoàn toàn mới. Nước biển cuối cùng sẽ hòa tan mang đi hết thảy, mà lục địa thì sẽ để cho dạng này dục vọng cùng tình cảm hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ. Gian phòng bên trong quá nóng, Ohm không thể không kéo Arthur vì hắn đánh tốt cà vạt, đem áo sơmi đỉnh nút thắt mở ra mấy khỏa. Arthur đánh bình kết mặc dù xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo lại cũng không xinh đẹp, nhưng là Ohm vẫn như cũ thích cái này.

Ngươi phát tình, ca ca.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, ngồi tại bên giường thoáng gần sát huynh trưởng của mình. Hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ xưng hô như vậy Arthur, mang theo vài phần tận lực cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu. Mà giờ khắc này đã nhanh muốn hoàn toàn tiến vào phát tình kỳ Arthur trong đầu đã sớm dung thành một đoàn bột nhão, ngoại trừ một cái nghe nghi hoặc mà mềm mại nghi vấn từ, hắn chỗ đáp lại Ohm càng nhiều là mình ngọt ngào mà mê người tin tức tố.

TBC

Notes:

Ta rốt cục lại có thể viết thịt!!!  
【 Hải Vương 】【 Áo sắt 】My Queen(NC17,orthur, vương tọa play& Ngạt thở play& Bài tiết không kiềm chế đề cập )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Viết cho @ Sợ hãi kính sợ Phu nhân văn, cảm tạ phu nhân trước đó cung cấp ngạnh XD Phu nhân đồ & Ngạnh đều siêu bổng!!!  
Đối nguyên ngạnh hơi cải biến một điểm, cho Ohm cũng đeo một cái vòng ( Chiếc nhẫn ), có thể khống chế Arthur vòng w Tư thiết một đống lớn tóm lại chính là Ohm đương vương, hai người duy trì lấy như gần như xa không biểu lộ thực tình tính quan hệ... Nơi này Atlan na thật qua đời, cho nên Arthur là Ohm thân nhân duy nhất.  
Vương tọa play& Ngạt thở play& Bài tiết không kiềm chế có chú ý!!! Thực xin lỗi kéo lâu như vậy, nhỏ cặn bã văn hi vọng phu nhân không muốn ghét bỏ ô ô ô...  
Work Text:  
Chí cao vô thượng Ohm vương ngồi cao tại hắn vương tọa bên trên, đối mặt trong cung điện thao thao bất tuyệt, không có chút nào lễ nghi có thể nói nhân loại sứ giả, có chút nhàm chán đi lòng vòng tay trái mình bên trên chiếc nhẫn. Bình thường mà nói, Ohm cũng không phải là loại kia sẽ tại nước khác sứ giả đến cùng hắn gặp mặt lúc tùy tiện đào ngũ vương. Thật giống như một ngày trước ngư dân nước đương nhiệm quốc vương đến đây yết kiến, tại báo cáo tất yếu hạng mục công việc về sau lại một lần cùng hắn nhấc lên chuyện thông gia, Ohm cũng là nhẫn nại tính tình nói khéo từ chối. Làm thất hải chi vương, đối bất kỳ một quốc gia nào có chỗ bất công đều là có hại vô ích. Nhưng là so sánh trong biển những này khát vọng leo lên cường quốc quốc gia tới nói, nhân loại đối với lợi ích khát vọng thì là càng thêm để hắn cảm thấy không hiểu.

Ohm không hiểu vì cái gì trên lục địa như vậy nhỏ hẹp chen chúc địa phương, lại có thể cắt đứt chia làm hơn hai trăm quốc gia. Hắn cũng không hiểu vì cái gì trên lục địa người không thể đạt thành thống nhất nhất trí, mà là kiên trì từng bước từng bước quốc gia cùng hắn gặp mặt, không ngừng hướng càng phát đạt Atlantis yêu cầu có ích.

Là, mặc dù Arthur thua mất hỏa chi vòng chi chiến, vì chính mình thắng được một cái khuất nhục"Vòng" Cùng một cái buồn cười thân phận, thế nhưng là hải dương cùng lục địa vẫn là đi hướng hòa bình thống nhất. Trên lục địa đại bộ phận quốc gia khi nhìn đến Atlantis tiên tiến quân sự trang bị về sau, liền hướng hải dương biểu đạt bọn hắn thần phục, chiến tranh chân chính cũng không khai hỏa. Mà đối với thần phục với hải thần những người kia, Ohm hoàn toàn chính xác cho bọn hắn đầy đủ khoan thứ. Hắn đem Atlantis tuyệt diệu khoa học kỹ thuật bố thí cho lục địa, để trên lục địa đám người cũng phải lấy dùng tới sạch sẽ nguồn năng lượng, tại cấm chỉ lục địa hướng trong biển bài ô đồng thời, cũng bảo đảm trên lục địa những người kia sinh hoạt. Đương nhiên làm hòa bình hiệp nghị một bộ phận, Ohm cũng đã nhận được trên đất bằng thiết trí các loại thiết thi quân sự quyền lợi, dùng cái này tới nhắc nhở những cái kia ngu muội lục địa người đừng vọng tưởng đánh vỡ hiệp nghị.

Nhưng là tổng thể mà nói, đối với trên lục địa người mà nói, đối với thất hải chi vương dạng này thần phục là lợi nhiều hơn hại. Ohm cùng lục địa có giao lưu, hắn đã từng đích thân tới qua kia phiến dơ bẩn, nhưng là mẫu thân hắn yêu quý thổ địa. Hắn xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, bộ kia băng lãnh nhưng lại cao quý dung mạo, thậm chí để rất nhiều người đem đối hải dương sùng bái đẩy hướng đỉnh phong.

Mà Arthur —— Không có ai biết Arthur, không có người nhớ kỹ Arthur, coi như hắn đã từng đích thật là muốn cứu vớt lục địa, giờ phút này hắn cũng bất quá là lục địa hiến tế cho hải dương một phần lễ vật thôi. Từng cái quốc gia đều hi vọng đạt được Atlantis càng nhiều nâng đỡ đến tăng cường quốc lực đối kháng nước khác, hành động này nhìn tựa như là ngây thơ phân giúp phân công, bài trừ đối lập cao trung nữ sinh. Ohm vương đem cái này xem như công việc một bộ phận, chỉ cần lục địa người còn tuân thủ điều ước, hắn liền sẽ không làm ra tổn thương gì lục địa sự tình, đương nhiên cũng sẽ không đối bất kỳ một quốc gia nào có chỗ bất công.

Tại nhân loại sứ giả cuối cùng kết thúc mình không có ý nghĩa thao thao bất tuyệt về sau, Ohm đơn giản đáp lại vài câu, lập tức liền phất phất tay, ra hiệu hai bên binh sĩ đem đưa tiễn. Cho đến ngày nay, Ohm đã bắt đầu thể nghiệm đến cùng lục địa người liên hệ nhàm chán, bất quá hắn tạp chủng ca ca tựa hồ là một ngoại lệ. Cái kia hỗn huyết tốt xấu cũng chảy một nửa cùng hắn đồng dạng, Atlantis Vương tộc máu, từng cái phương diện tới nói, Arthur đều muốn so với hắn tiếp xúc những cái kia phụ thế xu viêm lục địa người muốn tốt hơn nhiều, chí ít hắn có cốt khí, độc thân đến đây khiêu chiến hắn thời điểm thậm chí không phải là vì mình.

Trong cung điện thần tử cùng thị vệ đều tùy theo cùng nhau lui đi, Ohm có chút nhàm chán dùng tay chống đỡ cái cằm, có chút nghiêng đầu, vô tình hay cố ý nhìn về phía ngồi tại mình phía bên phải Arthur, hắn cùng mẹ khác cha mà huyết mạch tương thông ca ca. Nơi đó từng là mi kéo vị trí, là Atlantis vương hậu chỗ ngồi, tại cùng trên lục địa những cái kia nhân loại kết giao thời điểm, Ohm kiểu gì cũng sẽ mang theo Arthur, xem như làm hữu hảo chứng minh. Ohm đã đã mất đi ngoại trừ Arthur bên ngoài tất cả người thân, nhưng là không hề nghi ngờ hắn là căm hận Arthur, hắn thường xuyên trên giường thô bạo đối đãi bại tướng dưới tay của mình, hung hăng điều khiển mình hỗn huyết ca ca, thế nhưng là hắn lại không bỏ được chân chính thương tổn tới mình ca ca. Arthur cũng không phải là không dùng được, mà bọn hắn cũng không phải thời khắc dạng này băng hỏa không dung, nhiều khi bọn hắn là có thể giao lưu. Arthur nói cho Ohm trên lục địa sự tình, mà Ohm vì Arthur giảng thuật đáy biển cố sự. Thất hải chi vương không cho phép hắn vương hậu trở lại trên lục địa, cho nên Arthur chỉ có thể thông qua những sứ giả kia mang đến đồ chơi nhỏ, dùng cái này vừa đi vừa về nhớ lại mình đã từng ở tại trên lục địa thời gian.

Giờ phút này Arthur có chút thống khổ giống như có chút thân người cong lại, hai tay nắm thật chặt chỗ ngồi vùng ven. Ohm nhớ lại hôm qua ban đêm nhìn thấy Arthur cùng trên lục địa những sứ giả kia tư thông sự tình, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy dị thường tức giận, hắn không biết trên lục địa những người kia là ý kiến gì hắn cùng Arthur quan hệ như vậy. Thân là thuần huyết Atlantis quý tộc, hoàn toàn xứng đáng thất hải chi vương, Ohm là tuyệt đối sẽ không bởi vì những cái kia ngu xuẩn chính khách mua được Arthur, để hắn ở bên tai mình nói tốt vài câu liền cải biến mình đã từng quyết định. Nghĩ tới đây, Ohm lại đi lòng vòng trên tay mình chiếc nhẫn, Arthur thì là vì thế mà càng thêm thống khổ cúi người xuống, phát ra vài tiếng gần như bé không thể nghe rên rỉ, đây là Ohm thích bộ phận, ca ca của hắn luôn luôn như thế giỏi về nhẫn nại.

Chờ một chút, Ohm.

Arthur có chút do dự như thế mở miệng, hắn không tin mình đệ đệ sẽ lý giải cái gì tưởng niệm lục địa loại hình lời nói ngu xuẩn. Huống hồ những người kia hoàn toàn chính xác đòi hắn cầu cái gì, chỉ bất quá Arthur không có đáp ứng chính là.

Yên tâm, sẽ không có người tới quấy rầy chúng ta.

Ohm tùy tính phất phất tay, liền tại trong cung điện cách ly ra một cái cự đại không khí khoang thuyền ra. Ca ca của hắn không thuộc về nơi này, tại đáy biển thời điểm luôn luôn càng thêm không chịu nổi một kích, chỉ có bại lộ trong không khí, mới có thể cho Ohm một loại có thể tùy ý sử dụng, vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không bị làm xấu cảm giác.

Ohm đứng dậy tới gần Arthur, hắn hôm nay mặc chính là Atlantis truyền thống trường bào mà cũng không phải là khôi giáp, mười phần gần sát trên lục địa những người kia trang phục kiểu dáng, mềm mại ám sắc vải vóc phía trên một chút xuyết lấy từ tơ bạc thêu thành hoa văn, rất thích hợp Ohm. Đây đương nhiên là Arthur đề nghị hắn mặc như vậy, hắn hi vọng đệ đệ mình tại cùng trên lục địa những người kia giao lưu thời điểm, có thể càng nhiều để lộ ra bình đẳng, cùng hữu hảo đến. Arthur mình cũng là xuyên Atlantis thức trường bào, chỉ là so sánh Ohm loại kia liền trên cổ làn da đều che phủ nghiêm nghiêm thật thật kiểu dáng, Arthur quần áo càng thêm rộng rãi ngắn gọn, càng thêm dễ dàng cho xuyên thoát.

Giúp, ân a... Giúp ta một chút.

Arthur tại Ohm lại một lần đi lòng vòng trên tay chiếc nhẫn về sau, nhịn không được gương mặt phiếm hồng như thế thỉnh cầu nói.

Nếu như ngươi muốn ta giúp ngươi, liền xoay người sang chỗ khác.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, Arthur liền tự nhiên lý giải dụng ý của hắn giống như xoay người qua, quỳ một gối xuống tại vương tọa bên trên, đưa lưng về phía đệ đệ của mình, chậm rãi bỏ đi mình ngoại bào phía dưới xuyên quần dài.

Arthur giấu ở trường bào phía dưới âm hành buồn cười đứng thẳng lấy, nhiều không thể tưởng tượng nổi trước dịch thuận hắn mượt mà phấn hồng đỉnh chảy xuống, tùy theo nhỏ xuống đến cái kia kẹt tại ướt sũng quy đầu phía dưới âm hành vòng bên trên. Đây là Arthur thua trận hỏa chi vòng chi chiến đến đến phần thưởng, hắn cũng bởi vậy trở thành"Giống cái" . Đây là một cái khuất nhục vòng, sẽ theo bên thắng trên tay chiếc nhẫn mà rút lại lại hoặc là buông lỏng, tất cả Atlantis người đều biết Arthur đã không tính là nam tính, hắn là thất hải chi vương vật sở hữu, là Atlantis hỗn huyết vương hậu, là đệ đệ mình thê tử.

Ohm cũng không có an ủi Arthur, cũng không có hảo tâm để chăm chú thúc trụ Arthur âm hành vòng thoáng buông lỏng dù là như vậy một chút. Hắn chỉ là tùy tính dùng ngón tay đào ra thuốc cao để vào Arthur thể nội, sau đó dụng lực vỗ vỗ ca ca của mình mềm mại đầy đặn cái mông, ra hiệu Arthur mình chuẩn bị kỹ càng mình.

Mà Arthur hoàn toàn chính xác làm như vậy, hắn đem mình thô ráp ngón tay xâm nhập trong cơ thể mình khuấy động, những cái kia mềm mại cao thể đã sớm bởi vì hắn đốt người nhiệt độ mà hòa tan thành đặc dính một bãi, trong không khí mang ra ngọt ngào mà dinh dính tiếng nước, đáy biển thuốc cao có nước biển đặc thù, hơi mặn hương vị cùng đáy biển có chút lạnh buốt cảm giác, Arthur không ghét cái này. Mà từ lập tức cái góc độ này tới nói, Ohm có thể thấy rất rõ Arthur nhất cử nhất động, hắn có thể nhìn thấy Arthur hai ngón tay chính cắm ở cái mông của mình bên trong ra ra vào vào, thỉnh thoảng khu vực ra một chút đặc dính mà hơi mờ ái dịch. Cái này khiến Ohm cảm thấy có lẽ coi như không khuếch trương Arthur đằng sau cũng đầy đủ thấm ướt, đầy đủ xốp, cái kia tối hôm qua bị hắn quá độ sử dụng tiểu huyệt bị hai ngón tay có chút chống ra, nguyên bản phấn nộn nếp uốn chỗ giờ phút này có chút phiếm hồng, quả thực là bị thô ráp lòng bàn tay chống đỡ ra một cái chặt chẽ chật hẹp miệng nhỏ đến.

Ohm nắm chặt Arthur nhục cảm mười phần bờ mông, lực đạo chi lớn thậm chí tại kia hai khối mềm mại cơ bắp bên trên lưu lại tím xanh phiếm hồng vết tích. Vì thế Arthur lập tức đem ngón tay của mình từ mình sau trong huyệt rút ra, dính đầy trong suốt ái dịch đầu ngón tay cái kéo trạng nhấn tại huyệt của mình miệng chung quanh, đem hắn khe mông cọ một mảnh thủy quang tỏa sáng. Arthur có chút chống ra mình nóng ướt mềm mại lỗ nhỏ, thể nội ngọt ngào chất lỏng thuận hắn bị đầu ngón tay thoáng mở ra trong huyệt chảy ra, ái dịch thuận bắp đùi của hắn chỗ lông mày sắc hình xăm trượt xuống dưới động, cuối cùng biến mất tại hắn làn da không biết nơi nào.

Dạng này rất tốt, có thể nhìn thấy đồng thời cảm nhận được chất lỏng lưu động, đây cũng là Ohm chán ghét như vậy lục địa, lại thích trong không khí thao Arthur nguyên nhân một trong. Hải dương lãnh chúa cơ hồ là không có làm cái gì do dự, liền giải khai quần dài, đem mình âm hành thẳng tắp địt vào ca ca của mình thể nội, thật sâu đính vào cái kia nóng ướt mềm mại, ngọt ngào mà mệt nhọc trong lỗ nhỏ. Arthur bởi vì lần này nặng nề điều khiển mà bất thình lình hướng về phía trước hoạt động một chút, sau đó run rẩy, bản năng căng thẳng thân thể. Ngón chân của hắn bởi vì phong phú thoải mái dễ chịu mà có chút cuộn mình, nguyên bản nhấn đặt ở sau huyệt ngón tay thì là bởi vì trọng tâm bất ổn mà rút ra, khẩn trương đỡ tại vương tọa ngồi trên lưng. Arthur mềm mại trơn ướt ruột thịt ủi thiếp quấn tại Ohm đối với con người mà nói có chút lạnh buốt âm hành chung quanh, hắn tựa như là bị một cây to lớn kem cây hung hăng chống đỡ mở bên trong, xay nghiền bình sau huyệt mỗi một tấc nếp uốn không kềm chế được run rẩy co rút lại, mềm mại tiểu huyệt theo đệ đệ mình chôn ở trong cơ thể mình biên độ nhỏ co rúm, mà giống như là trương không biết thỏa mãn miệng nhỏ mút vào không ngừng.

Arthur đỉnh theo đệ đệ mình điều khiển, mà không biết xấu hổ chảy ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng. Hắn âm hành bởi vì bị hỏa chi vòng chăm chú trói buộc không cách nào phóng thích mà buồn cười đứng thẳng lấy, mà vì để Ohm tốt hơn thao nhập trong cơ thể hắn, Arthur không thể không dùng một cái tay đem mình trường bào vạt áo cao cao vung lên đến. Cái này khiến hắn nhìn tựa như là mặc vào tu đạo phục cha xứ, lại hoặc là mặc vào váy dài thục nữ. Arthur run rẩy, thân thể của hắn như đói như khát mà nhấm nháp lấy Ohm không chút lưu tình làm đi trong cơ thể hắn mỗi một cái thâm trầm đỉnh làm, đồng thời tùy theo run rẩy cùng điên cuồng. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ohm giống như là phát tiết dùng sức dắt lấy mái tóc dài của hắn, dày đặc lại trầm trọng chống đối lấy trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu nhất, mềm mại nhất địa phương.

Arthur thân thể vì thế mà mấy chuyến có chút run rẩy cùng co rút, phía trước bởi vì không cách nào xuất tinh mà không ngừng chảy xuôi trong suốt trước dịch, thậm chí một chút mỏng manh tinh thủy. Ohm sẽ không bởi vì Arthur liên tiếp không ngừng, lấy lòng co vào mút vào hắn âm hành làm cao trào mà dừng lại, hắn sẽ tại mình đạt được cao trào trước đó giống như là động cơ vĩnh cửu liên tiếp không ngừng mà hung hăng thao nhập Arthur thể nội. Arthur cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng là hắn đồng dạng cảm thấy mình phần bụng khó nói lên lời ấm áp cùng phồng lên, phảng phất trong cơ thể của bọn họ giống nhau kia phần huyết dịch, lấy loại phương thức này mà nhịp đập cùng cộng minh, có cái gì nhiều thứ hơn thông qua dạng này lặp đi lặp lại mà điên cuồng tính chảy vào trong cơ thể của bọn hắn.

Arthur cảm thấy bọn hắn chưa hề có so lúc làm tình càng gần sát lẫn nhau cảm giác, phảng phất chỉ cần xông thấu nào đó tầng hơi mỏng màng, bọn hắn liền có thể triệt để chạm đến lẫn nhau linh hồn, sâu trong nội tâm mềm yếu, rung chuyển trong bọn họ tâm kia phần xa cách. Arthur bị Ohm đâm đến từng cái, không kềm chế được co rút cùng run rẩy, hắn ý thức mơ hồ nhìn xem cung điện bên ngoài vô số cá bơi, có chút cố hết sức vịn vương tọa thành ghế, theo Ohm rất động động tác mà trước sau có chút động tác lấy. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được đệ đệ của mình một chút một chút chống đối, mỗi một cái đều trầm trọng như vậy đâm vào trong cơ thể của hắn chỗ sâu, cái kia nhất thấm ướt mềm mại địa phương. Arthur bởi vì đau đớn cùng thoải mái dễ chịu không cách nào khống chế nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, hắn đứng trên mặt đất bắp chân ngăn không được run lên, theo liên tiếp không ngừng điều khiển ra vào mà bị từ trong huyệt mang ra đặc dính ái dịch, thuận bắp đùi của hắn bên trong trượt đến hắn mắt cá chân.

Ohm...

Arthur đang không ngừng điệp gia cao trào hình thành trong thất thần, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm đệ đệ mình danh tự. Hắn có thể cảm giác được Ohm vì thế mà càng thêm dùng sức kéo lại mái tóc dài của hắn, tàn nhẫn mà không để ý giữ lại, đem cây kia thô to nhưng lại vô cùng thoải mái dễ chịu, đủ để đem Arthur sau huyệt hoàn toàn chống ra không có một tia nếp uốn âm hành từ trong cơ thể hắn rút ra.

Đây là ngươi muốn vị trí, ta hiện tại cho phép ngươi ngồi ở phía trên.

Ohm như thế nói như vậy lấy, tùy theo cầm Arthur cánh tay, cưỡng ép đem ca ca của mình xoay người qua, trực tiếp đem Arthur đẩy ngồi đến hắn vương tọa bên trên. Arthur hai chân bị Atlantis hoàn toàn xứng đáng, thuần huyết Vương sở thật to tách ra, hai cái đùi phân biệt cắm ở vương tọa tay vịn hai bên. Ohm có thể nhìn thấy Arthur hai mắt màu vàng óng bên trong, bởi vì liên tiếp không ngừng làm cao trào mà nổi lên, thấm ướt nước mắt. Arthur trường bào cũng bởi vậy rủ xuống, nửa lộ không lộ che lại Arthur mượt mà màu mật ong bờ mông, chỉ nhìn đạt được một chút đặc dính ái dịch từ khối kia ám sắc vải vóc phía dưới điểm điểm tích tích tràn ra ngoài. Không khó tưởng tượng đến tại những cái kia hứa che chắn phía dưới, ẩn giấu đi đến tột cùng là một bộ như thế nào dâm loạn rục cảnh sắc.

Thất hải chi vương vén lên khối kia mềm mại vải vóc, lại lần nữa động thân thao vào ca ca của mình nóng ướt chặt chẽ thể nội. Arthur có thể cảm giác được Ohm tại càng phát ra xâm nhập điều khiển bên trong chăm chú bóp lấy hắn yết hầu, hắn thống khổ nhỏ giọng thở hào hển, có chút thoát lực cầm đệ đệ mình thủ đoạn. Trước mắt của hắn bởi vì đau đớn cùng không thể thở nổi mà nổi lên chết lặng đen vòng, nguyên bản ngậm tại trong hốc mắt nước mắt cũng vì vậy mà khống chế không nổi thuận gò má của hắn chảy xuống. Kia không gọi được là bình thường cao trào, tại Arthur bị Ohm buông ra kia một ngắn ngủi trong nháy mắt, hắn nhận thấy cảm giác đến chính là sát na buông lỏng, dần dần thoát ly thân thể của hắn ý thức quy vị cùng tê dại đến khó lấy hình dung thoải mái dễ chịu cùng khoái cảm. Hắn có thể cảm giác được Ohm tinh dịch bắn đầy đầy đất xuất vào trong cơ thể của hắn, lại không cách nào khống chế mình liên tiếp không ngừng, co rút mà co quắp đứng thẳng lên thân thể, không cách nào tự đè xuống run rẩy xuất tinh.

Arthur khống chế không nổi khóc sụt sùi, mặc dù hắn biết tại đệ đệ mình trước mặt như cái hài tử đồng dạng rơi lệ thật sự là mất mặt cực kỳ, nhưng hắn vẫn là không cách nào khống chế cái này. Lần nữa đạt được hô hấp quyền lợi để hắn cảm thấy an tâm, trong đầu lại một lần tràn đầy dưỡng khí vui vẻ cùng cao trào khoái cảm để hắn dễ chịu ý thức mơ hồ. Arthur ngón chân cuộn mình, thân thể co rút run rẩy nghênh đón dáng dấp khó nói lên lời cao trào. Đại lượng mỏng manh tinh thủy từng cỗ từng cỗ phun tại bụng dưới của hắn, sau đó là càng nhiều, không cách nào khống chế nước tiểu tùy theo bừng lên, ấm áp, từng mảng lớn nhỏ tại hắn ngoại bào bên trên. Arthur tựa như là đái dầm tiểu hài tử giống như, đem mình nguyên bản sạch sẽ áo choàng nhân ra một khối lớn xấu hổ nước đọng. Hắn có chút xấu hổ kẹp lấy chân, lại khống chế không nổi những cái kia liên tục không ngừng thuận hắn âm hành đầu dâng trào ra ngoài chất lỏng.

Không cần che giấu, ca ca.

Ohm có chút giương môi nhìn xem Arthur vụng về cúi đầu, liều mạng muốn che mình áo choàng bên trên choáng mở nước đọng, lại hoặc là che giấu đi mình bởi vì vừa mới tình ái mà có chút không khép lại được, có chút hướng ra phía ngoài chảy xuống tinh dịch lỗ nhỏ dáng vẻ. Nhịn không được ôn nhu địa phủ thân quá khứ, hôn lấy ca ca của mình bên mặt, tình nhân mềm mại hôn rơi vào Arthur má trái chỗ kia ba viên đáng yêu nốt ruồi nhỏ bên trên, hơi lạnh đầu lưỡi cuốn đi Arthur bên mặt nước mắt —— Ca ca của hắn, hắn vương hậu, hắn thân nhân duy nhất, hắn vĩnh viễn vật sở hữu.

Bọn hắn trao đổi một cái người yêu hôn.

Fin  
【TAT/TRR】 Hẹp kính ( Rừng kỳ / Philip, NC17, không quá chính quy BDSM)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Tùy tính mò cá, ác cảnh x Lương chó, không quá chính quy BDSM Chú ý.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Ta cần ngươi, sàn sạt ——

Trong điện thoại truyền đến liên tục lại không có ý nghĩa điện tử âm, cái này khiến Philip không thể không đưa di động càng thêm gần sát bên tai, ý đồ làm rõ ràng đối phương đến tột cùng nghĩ đối với hắn nói cái gì. Hiện tại Philip tại một nhà tôm hùm trong nhà ăn, nơi này đồ ăn không tệ, người đến người đi, giá cả cũng không phải rất đắt. Philip biết mình nghe không rõ đối phương hơn phân nửa là rừng kỳ bên kia tín hiệu không tốt nguyên nhân, thành tích ưu tú CIA Thám viên dài hắn sáu bảy tuổi, luôn luôn ở thế giới các nơi bận rộn.

Đã từng Philip cũng hầu như là theo chân rừng kỳ, ở thế giới các nơi, bọn hắn luôn luôn cùng một chỗ. Nhưng là gần nhất hắn bởi vì lúc trước một lần nào đó sai lầm, mà bị ném trở về mình xuất sinh tiểu trấn. Không nhân ái hắn tiểu trấn, mặc kệ là người da trắng vẫn là mình bộ tộc đồng bào đều căm hận hắn tiểu trấn. Philip cảm thấy thống khổ, nhưng là rừng kỳ nói đây là một cái trừng phạt, cũng là vì để cho hắn tránh đầu gió, vì bọn hắn sau này có thể càng nhiều cùng một chỗ, vì Philip về sau có thể tốt hơn vì rừng kỳ làm việc, đây là hắn vì mình sai lầm nhất định trả ra đại giới. Hiện tại bọn hắn thường xuyên mấy tháng mới gặp một lần, bình thường rừng kỳ đều là thông qua điện thoại lại hoặc là bưu điện phương thức cùng hắn liên hệ, Philip nghe hắn , vì hắn làm việc, giúp hắn giết người, buôn lậu thuốc phiện, không có nguyên nhân đặc biệt gì, chỉ là bởi vì bọn hắn yêu nhau —— Hoặc là Philip tốt nhất như thế tin tưởng.

Giết ngồi tại ngươi đối diện tên hỗn đản kia, hắn giết cái kia sinh viên, sàn sạt —— Ngươi nhất định phải, hắn đem sự tình làm phức tạp.

Ta đã biết.

Ta, sàn sạt —— Yêu ngươi, ngọt ngào.

Ta cũng là.

Philip đang nghe câu nói kia thời điểm vô ý thức giương lên khóe môi, hắn đặt dĩa xuống suy tư một chút, cũng không phải là suy nghĩ phải chăng muốn chấp hành mệnh lệnh này, mà là tại suy nghĩ như thế nào giết chết đối phương. Quả thật giờ phút này ngồi đối diện hắn, là hắn chơi đùa từ nhỏ đến lớn bằng hữu, đối phương dài hắn không ít, nhưng là vẫn luôn rất che chở hắn. Philip vừa mới trở lại cái trấn nhỏ này thời điểm, bọn hắn liền cùng một chỗ buôn lậu thuốc phiện đi trộm, mà lại hắn mới vừa vặn biết đối phương bạn gái có con. Những này đều để Philip đạt được mệnh lệnh này thời điểm cảm thấy khổ sở, hắn dạ dày quấn quýt lấy nhau, vừa mới ăn hết đồ vật nặng nề tựa như khối chì. Thế nhưng là hắn không có lựa chọn nào khác, hắn không có cách nào, nếu như rừng kỳ nói hắn đến giết chết người này, như vậy hắn liền nhất định phải như thế đi làm.

Tiền —— Đương nhiên, Philip sẽ có được thù lao, để hắn trôi qua không phải đắng như vậy, hắn có một cái tài khoản, mặc kệ hắn tháng này làm cái gì, rừng kỳ đều sẽ đem đầy đủ tiền đánh vào đi. Nhưng là hắn không thường dùng số tiền này, chỉ là đem bọn hắn chứa đựng , chuẩn bị bất cứ tình huống nào, hắn duy nhất muốn thù lao bất quá là rừng kỳ tán thưởng, lại thêm hoặc thật hoặc giả một câu ta yêu ngươi thôi.

Không có nhân ái Philip, ngoại trừ rừng kỳ, câu nói này tựa như là cái chân lý đồng dạng thật sâu cắm rễ tại nam nhân trong đầu. Đương nhiên, rừng kỳ cái tên này cũng không phải nam nhân kia tên thật, bất quá là một cái danh hiệu thôi. Bất quá Philip không ngại, hắn cũng không phải là người da trắng, mà là tại nơi đó có thụ kỳ thị Diklah ngói tộc nhân, tại mười sáu tuổi bị dân bản xứ hiểu lầm, lại hoặc là nói vu hãm vì có ý định mưu sát về sau, nhân sinh của hắn cũng đã hủy.

Hắn tại bớt can thiệp vào trong sở gặp rừng kỳ, có chút ác cảnh hoàn toàn chính xác trở về bớt can thiệp vào chỗ chọn một chút hài tử đương chó nuôi, cho bọn hắn tiêm vào Heroin khống chế bọn hắn, để bọn hắn giúp mình làm chút đen việc kiếm thu nhập thêm. Kia phần lớn là chút kẻ thất bại, CIA bại hoại, nhưng là rừng kỳ không giống, hắn là tuổi trẻ tài cao sự nghiệp xuôi gió xuôi nước CIA, không có bất kỳ cái gì không tốt ham mê, trong tay nhiệm vụ cho tới bây giờ không có thất bại qua. Nếu như hắn nguyện ý, thanh thản ổn định làm ao ước thám viên về sau, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nhẹ nhõm leo đến cao hơn địa phương, được vạn người ngưỡng mộ.

Nhưng là hắn không có, hắn cảm thấy không thú vị, công việc không thú vị, sinh hoạt cũng không thú vị, vạn sự vòng đi vòng lại, buồn tẻ không thú vị ngày qua ngày. Cho nên hắn muốn cho mình tìm một chút việc vui, bởi vì hắn thích nguy hiểm, cũng thích chưởng khống người khác cảm giác, cho nên hắn tìm được Philip. Không có nhân ái Philip, phụ thân của hắn cũng là, mẹ của hắn cũng là, thề yêu hắn bạn gái cũng là. Phụ thân của hắn ẩu đả bỉ ổi hắn, mẹ của hắn tại biết hắn tiến bớt can thiệp vào chỗ về sau đối với hắn thất vọng cực độ một lần đều không có tới nhìn qua hắn, chỉ có rừng kỳ, đứng tại trước mắt hắn cái này nam nhân, hắn nguyện ý bố thí cho hắn một chút ít đến thương cảm yêu thương.

Là, rừng kỳ cùng cái khác thám viên đều không giống, hắn không cần dược vật khống chế người khác, nhưng là hắn lại dùng yêu thương khống chế Philip. Nam hài nhi sau đó nhận lấy cực kỳ khắc nghiệt huấn luyện, hắn thường xuyên toàn thân trải rộng bầm tím, lại hoặc là bị sinh sinh đánh gãy mấy chiếc xương sườn, bị viên đạn làm mặc vào bả vai. Những vết thương này khiến Philip thống khổ không thôi, hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà sinh lý tính thút thít, thế nhưng là hắn lại càng phát cảm giác mình là bị cần , là hữu dụng. Hắn dáng dấp cao lớn mà cường tráng, trong bóng tối vì rừng kỳ làm rất nhiều đen việc, kiếm lời vô số tiền tài. Hắn vốn hẳn nên đợi tại rừng kỳ bên người, thế nhưng là tại Flo Lý Đạt hắn thất thủ, rừng kỳ đem hắn từ trong ngục giam làm ra, thế nhưng là vẫn như cũ đối với hắn ngu xuẩn sai lầm cảm thấy phẫn nộ, cho nên dứt khoát đem hắn ném ở Manhattan bên cạnh, Philip xuất sinh tiểu trấn bên trên làm trừng phạt. Hắn biết đối với Philip tới nói, không có cái gì so cái này trừng phạt rất tàn nhẫn .

Đương Mike trong ngực mình đình chỉ giãy dụa thời điểm, Philip khóc lên, hắn run rẩy đem thi thể để nằm ngang, tự lầm bầm nói rất nhiều ăn năn cùng nói xin lỗi. Nước mắt của hắn rơi vào mảnh này đối với Diklah ngói tộc tới nói mười phần thần thánh thổ địa bên trên, nhưng trên thực tế Philip lại đã sớm bị tước đoạt tín ngưỡng quyền lợi, bị tù trưởng từ tộc nhân trong danh sách trừ bỏ tính danh. Không có nhân ái Philip, liền liền tộc nhân của hắn cùng thuở nhỏ hắn tín ngưỡng thần chỉ cũng cùng nhau từ bỏ hắn. Philip linh hồn theo xoá tên bị tước đoạt trở về mảnh đất này quyền lợi, hắn đã mất đi mình duy nhất cố thổ cùng kết cục. Nhưng là Philip không trách cứ tù trưởng, cũng sẽ không vì vậy mà trách cứ tộc nhân khác, hắn chỉ cảm thấy đây là mình nên được báo ứng, vì kéo dài hơi tàn sống sót, là hắn một mực dầy xéo bản thân cùng tín ngưỡng, vì thế hắn bị bộ lạc xoá tên cũng liền lộ ra không có như vậy kì quái. Philip đem Mike thi thể chôn ở lòng đất, giấu ở Thánh Vực thi thể sẽ không bị phát hiện, Diklah ngói tộc sẽ không để cho những người da trắng kia điều tra bọn hắn sắp đặt đồng tộc linh hồn địa phương, liền liền chính bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tiến đến.

Dạng này thuận theo để Philip đạt được chính là một Trương Phi đi Los Angeles vé máy bay, rừng kỳ nói bọn hắn có thể ở đây gặp mặt một lần, hai người tự ôn chuyện cũng không tệ, mà đây chính là Philip tha thiết ước mơ ban thưởng. Hắn tại hạ máy bay về sau dựa theo rừng kỳ chỉ thị tại Will hi khách sạn đăng ký vào ở. Gian phòng đăng ký chính là một cái gọi Bảo Bột tên của nam nhân, bất quá Philip biết đây bất quá là rừng kỳ lại một cái tên giả mà thôi.

Philip dựa theo thẻ ra vào bên trên số phòng mở cửa phòng ra, gian phòng bên trong trống rỗng, có đối với hai người tới nói quá phòng khách rộng rãi, phòng ngủ còn có phòng tắm, từ phía bên ngoài cửa sổ có thể khách sạn bể bơi còn có Los Angeles cảnh sắc. Trong phòng mềm mại thảm chỉ là đứng ở phía trên liền có thể cảm nhận được giá tiền của nó không ít, trong tửu điếm người đến người đi cũng đều là chút u phục giày da gia hỏa. Mà rừng kỳ còn không có đến, cái này rất không tệ, để Philip có thể có thời gian trước tiên ở trong phòng tắm chuẩn bị kỹ càng mình. Hắn trong phòng tắm tắm rửa một cái, sau đó đổi thân sạch sẽ y phục hàng ngày, có chút câu nệ ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon chờ lấy rừng kỳ. Philip rót cho mình một chén nước, mặc dù khách sạn cung cấp thượng hạng Whisky, bất quá hắn vẫn là chỉ vì mình chuẩn bị một ly nước đá, mà lại tại rừng kỳ trước khi đến, hắn đều thẳng băng lưng ngồi ở phòng khách, cũng không có đi động ly kia nước.

Rừng kỳ cũng không phải là một người đến, hắn mang theo một cái vóc người nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, bộ ngực nở nang nữ hài tử theo hắn cùng một chỗ. Rừng kỳ ôm cô bé kia có chút phiếm hồng bả vai, mà nữ hài nhi thì là mềm mại không xương giống như tựa ở trong ngực của hắn. Cái này khiến Philip tại mở cửa trong nháy mắt nhịn không được sửng sốt một chút, bởi vì cô bé kia cùng rừng kỳ nhìn rất thân mật, ăn thậm chí tựa như là ngày nghỉ đến Los Angeles nghỉ phép vợ chồng đồng dạng.

Không mời ta đi vào sao, thân ái .

Rừng kỳ tháo xuống kính râm, hắn ôm Philip, ôm cái kia đã từng vô số lần bị hắn từ trong ngục giam vớt ra nam hài nhi, trấn an giống như vỗ vỗ đối phương rộng rãi lại rắn chắc lưng. Philip sửng sốt một chút, lập tức có chút nghiêng người, cúi thấp đầu ra hiệu bọn hắn có thể tiến đến trong phòng.

Không, thân ái , ngươi có thể đi. Nơi này có chút tiền lẻ, ngươi có thể đi khách sạn trong quán bar mời mình uống một chén.

Rừng kỳ tại nữ hài nhi chuẩn bị theo hắn cùng nhau tiến vào trong phòng thời điểm ngăn cản nàng, đem mấy trương cả trăm đô la mỹ nhét vào nữ hài nhi trước ngực trong túi, lập tức cho cái kia tóc vàng tiểu cô nương một cái ngọt ngào hôn, căn dặn nàng đây là bất đắc dĩ công việc công việc. Mà cái kia có một đôi màu băng lam mắt to tiểu nữ hài nhi tựa như là thật tin tưởng rừng kỳ trong miệng những này nói láo giống như, lưu luyến không rời tại đối phương bên môi rơi xuống mấy cái nho nhỏ hôn về sau, thật giống mèo nhà thuận theo rời đi.

Cho nên... Ngươi cảm giác thế nào?

Rừng kỳ hỏi như vậy lấy, tùy tính đi vào nhà bên trong, rót cho mình một chén Whisky, mười phần buông lỏng ngồi tại phòng khách trên ghế sa lon.

Sự tình phát triển cũng không tệ lắm.

Philip có chút buồn buồn trả lời như vậy đạo, cùng rừng kỳ cùng một chỗ về tới phòng khách, đứng ở rừng kỳ ngồi xuống cạnh ghế sa lon.

Cũng không tệ lắm, a?

Rừng kỳ hiển nhiên không quá đồng ý giống như nặng như vậy phục một lần, cúi đầu nhấp một miếng rượu trong ly. Hắn nhìn một chút đứng ở một bên ăn mặc chỉnh tề Philip, giống như là hơi không kiên nhẫn giống như cau mày tiếp tục nói.

Ngươi vì cái gì còn mặc quần áo? Rõ ràng đã tắm không phải sao, cởi quần áo ra úp sấp trên giường đi, ta thân ái.

Tốt, tiên sinh.

Philip mười phần thuận theo trả lời như vậy lấy, hắn không nói thêm gì, cũng không có hỏi nhiều một câu lời nói, mà là trực tiếp cởi bỏ áo khoác của mình cùng áo, sau đó là quần jean, cuối cùng là đồ lót.

Sau đó hắn quay người đi vào phòng ngủ, khéo léo mân mê cái mông, giống như là một con nghe lời tiểu mẫu cẩu giống như quỳ ghé vào trên giường mềm mại. Hắn màu mật ong làn da bởi vì dạng này trần trụi xấu hổ mà có chút phiếm hồng, bắp thịt rắn chắc bởi vì khẩn trương mà có chút kéo căng, đã cẩn thận khai thác qua sau huyệt ướt át lam mà phá lệ chặt chẽ, theo hô hấp của hắn có chút hướng vào phía trong co rút lại.

Ngươi vừa mới chính là như vậy ướt cái mông ngồi ở chỗ này chờ ta sao? Ta thân ái , ngươi thật đúng là đầu làm người thương yêu yêu tiểu mẫu cẩu.

Rừng kỳ gần như cưng chiều nói như vậy lấy, lập tức đem mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay nhấn tại Philip thấm ướt phấn nộn sau huyệt chỗ, hắn hơi có vẻ thô bạo đem mình lòng bàn tay đặt ở cái kia mềm mại chặt chẽ cửa hang vừa đi vừa về xoa lấy mấy lần, sau đó liền không nói lời gì trực tiếp đem hai ngón tay xâm nhập thân thể của đối phương nội bộ, đẩy ra đối phương ngượng ngùng đóng chặt cửa hang. Mềm dẻo ẩm ướt mềm ruột thịt tại bị chống đỡ mở trong nháy mắt biến không kịp chờ đợi bọc đi lên, ủi thiếp mút lấy rừng kỳ bởi vì thời gian dài cầm thương mà phá lệ thô ráp lòng bàn tay. Liền liền rừng kỳ cũng không thể không thừa nhận, Philip đem mình chuẩn bị rất tốt, trong cơ thể của hắn bị quá nhiều dầu bôi trơn chỗ sung doanh, trơn ướt mềm mại có thể tuỳ tiện thao mở. Rừng kỳ có chút tách ra mình hai ngón tay, đem cái kia e lệ run rẩy co rút lại tiểu huyệt cưỡng ép chống ra một cái chật hẹp khe hở. Bên trong hơi mờ bôi trơn dịch theo rừng kỳ có chút tách ra ngón tay chảy hắn đầy tay, Philip ướt át mẫn cảm tựa như là hắn thao qua nữ nhân giống như, kiểu gì cũng sẽ bởi vì hắn như gần như xa đụng vào mà không thể chính mình run nhè nhẹ.

Nhưng mà Philip nhưng lại cùng những nữ nhân kia đều không giống, rừng kỳ tưởng lên các nàng nở nang mềm mại nhục thể, nhớ tới trên người các nàng ngọt ngào Chanel số năm hương vị, nhớ tới các nàng non mềm mà ướt át âm đạo. Đây đều là Philip không có, nam nhân cao lớn trên thân chỉ có bắp thịt rắn chắc, cùng đang vì hắn làm đen việc lúc lưu lại vết sẹo, trên người hắn chỉ có vừa mới thanh tẩy qua, khách sạn sữa tắm hương khí. Nhưng là tại đối mặt rừng kỳ thời điểm, hắn lại cùng những nữ nhân kia đồng dạng —— Không, thậm chí so với cái kia nữ nhân còn muốn thuận theo nghe lời, đây càng kích phát nam nhân chinh phục thành tựu của hắn cảm giác cùng không hiểu muốn tra tấn hắn thi ngược muốn. Rừng kỳ đầu ngón tay bắt đầu chuyển động, hai ngón tay của hắn đã bị Philip thể nội bôi trơn cùng hắn chỗ bài tiết dịch ruột non hoàn toàn làm ướt, sáng lóng lánh hiện ra dâm đãng thủy quang. Hắn bắt chước rung động tần suất, chậm chạp mà khắc sâu tại đối phương thể nội nhấn ép khuấy động, hài lòng nhìn xem Philip âm hành theo hắn điều khiển tần suất mà buồn cười sưng cương, tại dưới người hắn không ngừng phát ra xen vào thống khổ cùng thoải mái dễ chịu ở giữa, mềm mại tiếng rên rỉ.

Ngươi rất mẫn cảm mà.

Rừng kỳ ngả ngớn nói như vậy lấy, lại cố ý dùng đầu ngón tay hung hăng xay nghiền mấy lần Philip thể nội yếu ớt nhất khối kia thịt mềm, ngọt ngào mà đặc dính tiếng nước trong nháy mắt trong phòng vang lên. Cúi nằm lỳ ở trên giường nam nhân giống như là một con phát tình kỳ con mèo giống như có chút thống khổ cô lỗ, sau huyệt co quắp đem kia hai cây ở trong cơ thể hắn không ngừng ra vào ngón tay ngọt ngào hút chặt hơn. Philip cuộn mình lên ngón tay nắm chặt dưới người mình cái chăn, khắc chế mình muốn hướng lên chổng mông lên tiến tới, cái này đối phương càng nhiều đụng vào điều khiển dục vọng của mình, hắn gấp rút thở hào hển, cắn răng khuyên bảo mình tại không có rừng kỳ cho phép trước đó, hắn là không thể xuất tinh.

Ngươi cũng giống ta thao cô bé kia giống như, để người cảnh sát kia chơi ngươi sao? Dùng ngươi ướt sũng cái mông nhỏ đem hắn mê chết đi sống lại, để hắn tốt đối ngươi buôn lậu thuốc phiện chuyện giết người mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt?

Rừng kỳ cố ý như thế dò hỏi, tùy theo co rúm ngón tay hung hăng hướng đối phương thể nội chỗ sâu xay nghiền mấy lần. Kỳ thật hắn biết rõ Philip tất nhiên, hoặc là nói Philip căn bản không có khả năng làm như vậy. Bởi vì khi còn bé nhận phụ thân bỉ ổi quan hệ, Philip tại tính sự tình phương diện vẫn luôn không phải nóng lòng như vậy.

n a... Không, không, ta không có, ta không có, tiên sinh.

Philip run rẩy thân thể, có chút khó khăn đứt quãng trả lời như vậy lấy. Đao Linh giống dây đàn giống như căng thẳng, ngón chân bởi vì khoái cảm mà có chút cuộn mình, trước ngực không chiếm được an ủi đầu vú đáng thương sưng đứng thẳng lấy, màu mật ong da thịt khống chế không nổi phiếm hồng. Hắn sau huyệt tại đối phương càng nhanh hơn nhanh lại khắc sâu điều khiển bên trong không cách nào khống chế từng cái run rẩy thít chặt lấy, trong trẻo tiếng nước theo ngón tay lặp đi lặp lại trừu sáp tần suất trong phòng dâm đãng mà vang lên không ngừng. Cực kỳ đậm đặc tinh dịch tại hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng trước đó, cũng đã bắn tới trên giường đơn. Philip đã quá lâu không cùng rừng kỳ gặp mặt, hắn đã quá lâu không có bị qua cái này, bị qua những thứ này. Hắn nhịn không được, hắn không khống chế được, hắn biết dạng này sẽ để cho rừng kỳ sinh khí, thế nhưng là hắn làm không được, hắn thật làm không được. Philip không cách nào ức chế nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào, đem đại lượng đậm đặc lại mang theo mùi tanh tinh dịch trực tiếp bắn tại trên giường.

Mà coi như chỉ từ dạng này xuất tinh lượng đến xem, rừng kỳ cũng kém không nhiều có thể cảm nhận được Philip đến tột cùng vì hắn cấm dục bao lâu. Chỉ sợ từ khi bọn hắn sau khi tách ra, hắn nuôi cái này bé ngoan chó liền căn bản không có chạm qua nữa mình, phía trước, đằng sau đều là như thế. Có lẽ là từ đối với mình sai lầm trừng phạt có lẽ là ra ngoài cho đối phương thêm phiền phức áy náy, tóm lại rừng kỳ đối với cái này rất hài lòng, nhưng là hắn vẫn không có ý định cho Philip ban thưởng gì, dù sao lần này hắn lại cho mình chọc mới phiền phức. Sự tình lẽ ra không nên phức tạp như vậy, nếu như không phải Philip tìm đến đồng bạn quấy nhiễu cả tràng giao dịch.

Ta mang cho ngươi lễ vật, thân ái, ta để bọn hắn trước đưa đến trong tửu điếm.

Rừng kỳ nói như vậy lấy, phảng phất hoàn toàn không thèm để ý Philip tại không được cho phép tình huống dưới liền tự tiện cao trào chuyện này, tùy tính tại trên giường đơn xoa xoa mình bị đối phương trong bụng dịch ruột non cùng bôi trơn chỗ làm ướt ngón tay, thô ráp bàn tay dùng sức đập mấy lần đối phương tròn trịa cái mông vung cao, sau đó đứng lên hướng phòng khách đi đến. Khi hắn lần nữa trở lại phòng ngủ thời điểm, trong tay cầm chính là một cây anh cực ưu thủ trượng, chất gỗ lại thẳng tắp màu đen thân trượng, đỉnh là làm bằng bạc lại hoa văn phức tạp tay cầm.

Đương nhiên, từ Philip quỳ nằm sấp cái góc độ này tới nói, hắn căn bản cái gì đều không nhìn thấy. Philipphát sinh hai chân như nhũn ra, bắp đùi bởi vì cao trào mà dừng không chỗ ở khẽ run, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng như cũ cố gắng duy trì quỳ nằm sấp tư thế bất động, khéo léo cúi trên giường chổng mông lên, thuận theo đem mình vừa mới bị đối phương ngón tay điều khiển đến thoáng mở ra một cái chật hẹp khe hở sau huyệt bại lộ trong không khí. Lỗ tai của hắn bởi vì xấu hổ mà phiếm hồng, đỉnh còn dính lấy một chút tinh dịch âm hành đáng thương cúi thấp xuống.

Ngươi biết ngươi đã làm sai điều gì sao?

Rừng kỳ nói như vậy lấy, dùng trong tay mình thủ trượng nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Philip bên đùi, ra hiệu cái kia cao lớn cường trángngười nam nhân ở trước mặt hắn càng lớn mà tách ra hai chân của mình, mà Philip khéo léo run rẩy làm theo.

Ta khi lấy được cho phép trước đó liền xuất tinh, tiên sinh.

Philip trả lời như vậy đến, ngữ điệu bên trong tràn đầy bản năng xấu hổ cùng tự trách.

Không chỉ như vậy.

Ta còn, tìm nhầm cộng tác, ân a... Cho ngài thêm phiền phức.

Nam nhân bởi vì đối phương nhẹ nhàng trêu chọc đập hắn tại bờ mông trượng chuôi mà căng thẳng thân thể, không cách nào khống chế run rẩy rên rỉ ra.

Cầu ngài trừng phạt ta, tiên sinh.

Philip cực kỳ thành khẩn như thế thỉnh cầu lấy.

Bé ngoan.

Rừng kỳ cổ vũ giống như ôn nhu mút hôn qua Philip đỏ lên bên tai, giống như là cố ý đồng dạng tại đối phương chỗ cổ lưu lại mấy cái rõ ràng vết ứ đọng. Philip vì thế mà rên rỉ cùng run rẩy, hắn cảm thấy mình mong muốn có lẽ chính là cái này. Dạng này tha thứ, dạng này cổ vũ, dạng này bị người khác cần thiết, dạng này được yêu, để hắn tại thời gian ngắn ngủi bên trong không cần suy nghĩ bản thân tồn tại, mà là đem mình hoàn toàn Nhiếp gia người khác.

Ta sẽ đánh ngươi hai mươi lần, hi vọng lần này ngươi có thể nhẫn nại ở, không muốn tại trừng phạt bên trong dễ chịu bắn ra, đây không phải ban thưởng.

Rừng kỳ đứng dậy đứng tại bên giường nói như vậy lấy, lập tức nhẹ nhàng dùng thủ trượng vỗ vỗ đối phương nhục cảm mười phần xinh đẹp cái mông ra hiệu. Philip hiện tại ngoan ngoãn địa phủ trên giường quỳ nằm sấp, nửa đột nhiên âm hành cùng khe mông ở giữa thấm ướt phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ đều tại trước mắt hắn nhìn một cái không sót gì. Cái kia vừa mới bị ngón tay thao nước chảy tiểu huyệt bởi vì khẩn trương mà khả ái có chút co quắp khẽ co khẽ rút, trong nhục huyệt tùy theo bị gạt ra dâm thủy đem Philip khe mông thậm chí bắp đùi, đều làm cho ướt sũng một mảnh thủy quang. Bất quá trên thực tế rừng kỳ đối với cái này không có ôm hi vọng quá lớn, hắn biết rõ Philip đối với cảm giác đau nại thụ trình độ, nếu như hắn chân chính muốn trừng phạt Philip, một câu"Ta không yêu ngươi" Như vậy đủ rồi.

Tại mấy lần như gần như xa đụng vào về sau, lần thứ nhất rất nhanh liền vạch phá rơi xuống. Thủ trượng rắn chắc thân trượng rắn rắn chắc chắc rơi vào Philip tròn trịa trên cặp mông, nóng rực nhô lên vết đỏ cấp tốc tại kia hai bên nở nang mềm mại mông thịt bên trên hiện ra. Bởi vì không nhìn thấy, không biết thủ trượng lúc nào sẽ rơi vào trên người mình quan hệ, Philip bởi vì lần này đột nhiên xuất hiện trượng phạt mà kéo căng thân thể, bản năng thấp giọng rên rỉ. Hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà run rẩy thoáng vặn vẹo một chút cái mông, nhìn tựa như là tại đối chủ nhân vẫy đuôi tiểu mẫu cẩu giống như đáng yêu. Có lẽ lần sau hẳn là hướng hắn trong mông đít nhét bên trên một cây mang theo chó đuôi giả âm hành tự nhiên là hắn kẹp chặt lại trừng phạt hắn, rừng kỳ nghĩ như vậy thậm chí không có phí cái gì lực đi khống chế mình ra tay lực đạo, cái thứ hai liền rơi vào Philip trên mông.

Cái này hai lần ở giữa cơ hồ không có cái gì khoảng cách, tung hoành lấy đè lại trước đó đã bắt đầu này hiện ra bầm tím đánh ngấn. Chính như rừng kỳ trước đó nói tới đồng dạng, hắn không hi vọng cái này biến thành một cái ban thưởng, mà Philip rất yên tĩnh, hắn gấp rút thở hào hển, cắn chặt răng cây nhỏ giọng cô lỗ đối rừng kỳ mỗi một cái trượng phạt tính toán nói lời cảm tạ, giống như dạng này liền có thể làm dịu giờ phút này hắn thừa nhận đau đớn. Rừng kỳ rất thích điểm ấy, hắn thích yên tĩnh mà nhịn đau chó con, mặc dù hắn sẽ không bởi vì mà tại trừng phạt bên trong thương tiếc Philip, nhưng là hắn rất vừa ý —— Hắn chính là đáng chết thích.

Côn trượng đánh ra nhục thể thanh âm trong phòng nghe phá lệ nặng nề, về sau mấy lần rừng kỳ cơ hồ không do dự, đến mức chỉ chốc lát sau Philip cái mông liền bị đánh đáng thương sưng đỏ tím xanh. Mặc dù Philip đích thật là cái cao lớn, cường tráng nam nhân, thế nhưng là hắn dạng này khóc chít chít vểnh lên đã sớm bị đánh đỏ bừng cái mông nhỏ, run rẩy rên rỉ chờ đợi chủ nhân tiếp xuống trừng phạt dáng vẻ, hoàn toàn chính xác giống như là cái ngoan ngoãn chờ đợi cha giáo dục tiểu nam hài. Mà theo thời gian trôi qua, trước đó những cái kia ứ sưng bắt đầu từ động tác không thể ức chế dần dần trở nên dễ chịu , tung hoành trượng ngấn từ vùng ven hướng vào phía trong bộ không ngừng nổi lên khiến người mê muội cảm giác nóng rực cùng cảm giác tê dại. Philip run rẩy, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở nhỏ giọng hừ ngâm lấy, nguyên bản rủ xuống mềm âm hành bởi vì xấu hổ cùng đau đớn mà lại lần nữa đứng thẳng , tại trừng phạt sắp lúc kết thúc lại một lần có chút co quắp thân thể khống chế không nổi bắn ra không ít tinh thủy mà.

Chỉ là lần này Philip bắn ra đồ vật muốn so lần trước mỏng manh bên trên rất nhiều, nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo bạch trọc dính tại hắn rắn chắc dưới bụng, đem hắn mềm mại phần bụng làm cho ướt sũng rối tinh rối mù, để số lượng không nhiều thể mao cũng theo đó thấm ướt dán tại hắn trên bụng. Có lẽ là bởi vì ý thức được mình lần nữa phạm sai lầm nguyên nhân, Philip có chút xấu hổ có chút kẹp chặt hai chân của mình, thế nhưng là thân thể lại bởi vì thời gian ngắn liên tục không ngừng cao trào, mà dễ chịu đến thoát lực xụi lơ tại trên giường. Rừng kỳ từ trên cao nhìn xuống dùng thủ trượng vỗ vỗ hắn ghé vào giường chiếu , ngăn không được nhỏ giọng thở dốc chó con, ra hiệu đối phương xoay người tới nằm ngửa ở trên giường.

Mà Philip làm theo, hắn khẽ run xoay người nằm xuống, tại rừng kỳ ra hiệu hạ thuận theo đem hai chân của mình thật to, hoàn toàn mở ra. Lấy một loại càng thêm yếu ớt lại dễ dàng bị xâm phạm tư thế, đem mình còn đang không ngừng run rẩy đóng mở nộn huyệt bại lộ ra.

Nhìn xem ngươi, vẫn là như thế không ngoan.

Rừng kỳ nói như vậy lấy, làm bộ tùy tính nhẹ nhàng dùng thân trượng vuốt Philip bên đùi, hắn dọc theo bờ mông nhô lên tung hoành bầm tím miêu tả lấy chậm rãi hướng lên, dùng thủ trượng cuối cùng trêu đùa nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đánh ra Philip rủ xuống mềm âm hành. Philip hốc mắt phiếm hồng, nhưng không phải là bởi vì rừng kỳ cho cho hắn đau đớn, mà là bởi vì từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền liên tiếp không ngừng đem hắn đẩy hướng đỉnh phong khoái cảm. Nằm ở trên giường nam nhân giống con con mèo giống như tốt nhỏ giọng cô lỗ, trong suốt màu hổ phách hai mắt một mảnh tan rã mất tiêu. Philip tại đối phương dùng thủ trượng đập hắn đỏ bừng cái mông, đâm vào hắn có chút đóng mở tiểu huyệt thời điểm khống chế không nổi rên rỉ thành tiếng, bản năng giãy dụa trải rộng đánh ngấn, tròn trịa cái mông nhỏ, đáng thương hướng về sau thoáng co rúm lại một chút. Hắn mẫn cảm sau huyệt ngăn không được có chút run rẩy kẹp chặt, tại bị đánh ứ sưng phát tím khe mông ở giữa phun ra càng nhiều trong suốt dâm dịch.

Phản ứng như vậy để rừng kỳ càng thêm kiên định xuống thứ yếu trước tìm thứ gì đem hắn phía dưới trương này miệng nhỏ tắc lại ổ quyết tâm, có lẽ là một cây to lớn pha lê gậy đấm bóp, để hắn có thể thấy rõ ràng Philip cái này ướt sũng lỗ nhỏ đến tột cùng là thế nào đói khát mút vào kẹp chặt lấy khao khát quả thật là. Có lẽ là một cây liên tiếp thú đuôi giả âm hành, để cái kia màu hồng nhục huyệt hoàn toàn chống ra làm một cái đáng yêu, nộn hồng sắc nhỏ thịt vòng mà, nghĩ một tia nếp uốn tình huống dưới kẹp lấy cây kia đồ chơi tiếp nhận trừng phạt. Để cây kia thú theo đuôi hắn cái mông run rẩy rút lại động tác trên dưới run rẩy lắc lư, để hắn nhìn thật giống con cố gắng ý đồ lấy lòng chủ nhân tiểu mẫu cẩu giống như.

Ta rất xin lỗi... Tiên sinh.

Philip thành khẩn nhỏ giọng nói lấy xin lỗi, cuối cùng mấy lần trượng phạt liền xảy ra bất ngờ rơi vào hắn non mịn bắp đùi chỗ, cách âm hành rất gần địa phương. Màu xanh tím sưng đánh ngấn rất nhanh liền hiển lộ ra, tại hắn màu mật ong trên da nhìn phá lệ sắc tình. Philip bởi vì phần này ngoài ý muốn đau đớn mà nhịn không được vội vàng thở dốc, hút không khí, hắn nhỏ giọng lầm bầm xin lỗi lại hoặc là cảm tạ, tại rừng kỳ đem đầu ngón tay rơi vào hắn bắp đùi lại hoặc là trên mông đánh ngấn, lại hoặc là vừa đi vừa về xoa lấy hắn đóng mở lấy hướng ra phía ngoài nước chảy mà tiểu huyệt thời điểm, yếu ớt khóc nức nở lên tiếng.

Đều kết thúc, ta thân ái.

Rừng kỳ trấn an làm sao nói như vậy lấy, cúi người tại Philip phiếm hồng khóe mắt rơi xuống một cái ôn nhu , an ủi hôn.

Tạ ơn ngài, tiên sinh.

Philip như thế đáp lại nói, y theo đối phương ra hiệu đứng dậy ngồi quỳ chân. Thân thể trọng lượng đặt ở hắn bị đánh phiếm hồng trên mông, để hắn khó nói lên lời đau đớn, xấu hổ nhưng lại thoải mái dễ chịu.

Làm ngươi ngoan ngoãn nghe lời ban thưởng, hiện tại ngươi có thể tới liếm ta âm hành .

Rừng kỳ nói như vậy đến, cùng đứng tại bên giường giải khai thắt lưng của mình, Ngụy mình to dài phồng lên âm hành từ trong quần giải cứu ra. Mà Philip tựa như là thật đạt được cái gì tha thứ, cái gì cho phép, lại hoặc là cái gì thiên đại ban thưởng. Cực kỳ thực sự ngồi quỳ chân lấy hướng về phía trước xê dịch thân thể, lập tức một chuyện tràn ngập cảm kích đem đối phương âm hành ngậm đến trong miệng của mình. Philip giống như là sợ đối phương cảm thấy khó chịu, mềm hồ hồ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí liếm láp lấy, như đói như khát đem đối phương âm hành đỉnh tràn ra trước dịch liếm lấy sạch sẽ, ngoan ngoãn như cái kỹ nữ giống như toàn bộ nuốt xuống.

Rừng kỳ tại Philip ý đồ đem hắn âm hành toàn bộ ngậm vào trong miệng thời điểm, đột nhiên hơi không kiên nhẫn giống như dùng sức kéo lấy Philip tóc ngắn. Ép buộc đối phương đem mình âm hành phun ra một chút, chỉ để lại một cái vòng tròn nhuận nặng nề đầu đè vào đối phương lưỡi trên mặt.

Lần sau lại nhìn thấy ngươi thời điểm, ta hi vọng ngươi đã đem để tóc về nguyên lai chiều dài.

Rừng kỳ như thế mệnh lệnh lấy, lập tức vừa hung ác động thân, đem mình âm hành thao vào Philip trong miệng.

Fin

Notes:

Tại có khả năng đổi mới cùng nhất định không đổi mới bên trong bồi hồi.

【 Hải Vương 】【 Áo sắt 】Pearls(NC17,orthur, hải dương lãnh chúa! Ohm X Nhân ngư! Arthur )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Hải dương lãnh chúa! Ohm x( Hỗn huyết ) Nhân ngư! Arthur, vô não ngọt bánh. Thư hóa ngạnh, tăng thêm ( Cũng không khoa học ) Nhân ngư châu tư thiết, cùng điểm điểm xúc tu play.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Nghe được cướp ngục tin tức về sau, chạy tới đầu tiên hiện trường thất hải chi vương, giờ phút này chính không ngạc nhiên chút nào nhìn thấy ca ca của mình bị thủ vệ nhà giam bạch tuộc chỗ cuốn lấy, huy động mình đuôi cá có chút hữu khí vô lực tại nguyên chỗ giãy dụa không ngừng. Mà nguyên bản còn đang ý đồ giật ra những cái kia quấn người xúc tu Arthur, đang nghe thất hải chi vương đích thân tới tin tức về sau, lập tức ngoan ngoãn thõng xuống cái đuôi, giả bộ như là một con cá chết không nhúc nhích dưới đất thấp lấy đầu bồng bềnh ở trong nước.

Ohm cau mày có chút tức giận, lại có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem ca ca của mình, hắn tại mọc ra cá mập thủ lĩnh thân đáng sợ thủ vệ kinh sợ đến đây hỏi thăm hắn muốn thế nào xử trí phạm nhân thời điểm, tùy tính phất phất tay, biểu thị mình sẽ đích thân giải quyết. Ohm nhìn xem con nào đó cố gắng ý đồ đem mình biến mất tại bóng ma bên trong, nhìn ít nhiều có chút vô cùng đáng thương cỡ lớn nhân ngư, cũng không có lập tức để con kia thủ vệ bạch tuộc buông ra Arthur. Cứ việc Arthur nhìn đã bị những cái kia sờ cổ tay đùa bỡn đến không có lực phản kháng chút nào, Ohm vẫn là chậm rãi, làm bộ không biết Arthur giống như tới gần ca ca của mình, thầm nghĩ lấy dạng này có phải là nhiều ít có thể cho đối phương lưu lại cái dạy dỗ.

Mà đối mặt mình cái kia tựa hồ dự định thấy chết không cứu đệ đệ, đương nhiệm thất hải chi vương, hoàn toàn xứng đáng hải dương lãnh chúa, Arthur ít nhiều có chút sốt ruột. Hắn ý đồ gây nên Ohm chú ý cố gắng giật giật cái đuôi của mình, thế nhưng là dạng này cố gắng lại hoàn toàn ngược lại để những cái kia bạch tuộc xúc tu đem hắn mẫn cảm phần đuôi quấn càng chặt, thậm chí còn chậm chạp bên trên dời bó Arthur nửa người trên.

Đây cũng không phải là điềm tốt gì, mang theo một chút hấp lực bạch tuộc xúc tu chăm chú quấn quanh lấy Arthur mẫn cảm đuôi cá, thô lỗ đè ép lề mề qua hắn bao vây lấy non mềm khoang lân phiến chỗ. Hiếu kì khuấy động lấy Arthur lam lục sắc mềm mại lân phiến, ma sát hắn phía trước đuôi cá cùng thân trên tương liên bộ phận, ba tức ba tức giống như là liếm hôn dùng giác hút mút vào Arthur nửa người trên làn da, lề mề qua hắn mẫn cảm đầu vú, mang theo một trận khó nói lên lời thoát lực cùng tê dại. Những cái kia xúc tu tại nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng Arthur đóng chặt môi về sau, tựa hồ là đối với thất hải chi vương giờ phút này áp suất thấp có chỗ cố kỵ, thế là thuận theo vòng qua nhân ngư mềm mại đôi môi. Lại mở lớn cờ trống phủ hướng Arthur ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên hậu phương, cho đến để xúc tu thật sâu kẹt tại cái kia mượt mà gò nhỏ trong khe hở, lúc này mới rốt cục ngừng mình trói buộc nhân ngư động tác.

Sự tình phát triển đến nơi đây, coi như trì độn như bạch tuộc cũng nên phát hiện, đối với một con nhân ngư tới nói, Arthur thân hình tựa hồ quá to lớn. Hiện ra lam lục sắc kim quang, thon dài đuôi cá, rắn chắc thân thể cùng vừa đúng cơ bắp, để hắn nhìn quả thực tựa như là một vị Atlantis người. Nhưng mà trên thực tế, Arthur cũng hoàn toàn chính xác xem như nửa cái Atlantis người —— Hắn là đương nhiệm Atlantis hoàng hậu Atlan na con riêng, là cùng Ohm chảy giống nhau huyết dịch, cùng mẹ khác cha ca ca, có được một nửa Atlantis Hoàng tộc huyết thống, mà hắn một nửa khác làm người chỗ khinh thường huyết thống thì là nguồn gốc từ nhân ngư. Dạng này hỗn tạp huyết thống tựa hồ chú định Arthur vận mệnh bi thảm, đủ để cho hắn cả một đời cũng không chiếm được Atlantis nhân dân tán thành.

Mà hiện nay thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích bị huynh đệ bọn họ cộng đồng tìm về, nguyên bản bị hiến tế cho rãnh biển tộc trước Atlantis nữ vương —— Atlan na cũng bị tiếp về cố thổ, Ohm cùng Arthur ở giữa cũng phát sinh rất nhiều khiến người không tưởng tượng được"Ngoài ý muốn" . Nói tóm lại, bây giờ Atlantis đối với dị quốc cùng hỗn huyết bài xích cùng kỳ thị đã không giống với ngày xưa, rất nhiều Atlantis con dân đều đã minh bạch, hải dương nguyên bản liền không nên tương hỗ chia cắt. Ohm cùng Atlan na tại cộng đồng bắt đầu thúc đẩy dị quốc thông hôn các loại sự nghi, tại dự luật sau khi thông qua hiện nay thất hải chi vương liền có thể danh chính ngôn thuận cưới ca ca của mình. Bất quá trước đó trấn an dân tâm vẫn như cũ là có chỗ tất yếu , cho nên hắn ra vẻ khắc nghiệt cho vẫn âm thầm thông bên ngoài, dạy bảo Arthur Duy Khoa một chút trừng phạt.

Có lẽ đem cái này trở thành trừng phạt vẫn là nói chi tội nặng, dù sao Ohm chỉ là tượng trưng đem đã từng phụ tá hắn thần tử giam lỏng mà thôi. Ngoại trừ tạm thời đã mất đi một bộ phận tự do thân thể, Duy Khoa sinh hoạt cơ hồ không có những sự tình kia ảnh hưởng gì. Hắn chỗ gian phòng thoải mái dễ chịu lại để cho, có tôi tớ cả ngày phục thị, thậm chí còn có trên trăm bản thư tịch hồ sơ dùng để đọc giải buồn, Ohm ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ trở về bái phỏng hắn hiền thần. Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi Vương Thanh sở Duy Khoa có ân với Arthur, từ ca ca của mình giờ liền dốc lòng chăm sóc, dạy bảo Arthur, cho nên không có hạ xuống cái gì thực tế trọng phạt.

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, dự luật thúc đẩy bất quá là mấy tháng này liền sẽ chứng thực sự tình, Ohm cùng Arthur đại hôn từ lâu thành định số, mẹ của bọn hắn càng là chờ mong bọn hắn có thể mau chóng kết hôn sinh con. Atlantis người cũng không có cùng loại với nhân loại gen thiếu hụt, họ hàng gần kết hôn đối bọn hắn tới nói là tại chuyện không quá bình thường. Lập tức tương lai của bọn hắn có thể nói là thông suốt, giờ phút này thất hải chi vương không biết nhà mình ca ca đối với dạng này hiện trạng đến tột cùng còn có cái gì bất mãn, vậy mà như thế lỗ mãng chạy đến trước mắt hắn đến cướp ngục, đem nguyên bản sự tình đơn giản khiến cho như thế xôn xao, tình trạng chồng chất.

Ohm gần nhất vốn là bị rất nhiều quốc sự quấn thân, lại thêm thất hải thống nhất về sau bảy quốc chi ở giữa quan hệ ngoại giao cũng biến thành càng thêm phức tạp, bất luận là quốc gia nào đều muốn cùng Atlantis chi vương kết xuống một mối hôn sự, cự tuyệt những cái kia hoặc sáng hoặc tối cầu hôn, bây giờ cũng là một hạng để cho người ta thể xác tinh thần đều mệt công việc. Vốn là công vụ quấn thân thất hải chi vương bây giờ nhìn thấy ca ca của mình còn làm ra tình trạng như vậy, thật sự là không hiểu có chút tức giận, trừng phạt chậm chạp không có mệnh lệnh thủ vệ đem Arthur buông ra. Thẳng đến nhìn thấy ca ca của mình đỏ lên bên tai liền giãy dụa khí lực đều không có, tựa hồ thật sự có cái gì nan ngôn chi ẩn, mới giật giật ngón tay ra hiệu thủ vệ toàn bộ lui ra, lập tức mình đem Arthur đẩy vào trong một gian phòng khác, thẳng tạo cái không khí lại là ra, trực tiếp đem Arthur nhấn tại gian phòng bên trong thoải mái dễ chịu trên giường lớn. Mà Arthur một mực có Atlantis Hoàng tộc lực lượng, coi như trên đất bằng cũng có thể hô hấp, nhưng là nắm hắn thuộc về nhân ngư kia bộ phận huyết thống phúc, khi hắn hoàn toàn bại lộ trong không khí thời điểm, vẫn như cũ sẽ suy yếu trong cơ thể hắn thuộc về lực lượng của hải thần.

Cho nên... Chuyện gì xảy ra?

Ohm nhìn một chút mình gương mặt phiếm hồng, có chút thở hào hển ca ca, nhíu lông mày, tò mò như thế hỏi đến. Giờ phút này liền xem như thất hải chi vương cũng không thể không thừa nhận, trạng thái này hạ thật sự là hắn lại càng dễ chưởng khống Arthur, ca ca của hắn trong không khí quả thực đối với hắn không có chút nào chống đỡ chi lực.

Ta có chuyện muốn thỉnh giáo Duy Khoa...

Arthur con mèo giống như khò khè lấy như thế hàm hồ hồi đáp, lập tức nghiêng đầu có chút cứng nhắc dời đi mình chính đối Ohm ánh mắt, thẳng tắp đem mình phiếm hồng bên tai bại lộ tại đệ đệ mình trước mắt. Lập tức Ohm cũng không biết ca ca của mình là thật thẹn thùng, vẫn là ý thức được mình như thế lỗ mãng hành vi cho hắn thêm không ít phiền phức, cho nên lương tâm phát hiện, cảm thấy băn khoăn.

Nếu là cái gì chuyện bình thường nghi, cùng ta giảng cũng không sao.

Ohm nhìn xem Arthur khó chịu biểu lộ, nhịn không được nhỏ giọng thở dài, có chút bất đắc dĩ nói như vậy. Hắn thực sự nghĩ không ra còn có chuyện gì là Arthur cần cố ý tránh đi hắn, đi hỏi thăm Duy Khoa , chẳng lẽ kết hôn gì tương quan công việc Arthur không rõ ràng, lại không tốt hướng hắn nói ra, cho nên mới ra hạ sách này, thế nhưng là Ohm rõ ràng đều nói qua những chuyện kia từ hắn đến xử lý liền tốt.

Bất quá bởi vì mọi việc quấn thân, bọn hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác có mấy cái tuần lễ cũng không gặp mặt, liền cái hôn đều chưa từng trao đổi qua một cái, chớ nói chi là tương hỗ thân mật. Nghĩ tới đây, tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương nhịn không được đi về phía trước mấy bước, ngồi xuống ca ca của mình bên người, trấn an giống như nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo Arthur đuôi cá cùng nửa người trên chỗ giao giới. Có chút ý xấu dùng mình thon dài mà khớp xương Giang gia ngón tay, đi Arthur chơi nơi bao bọc lấy, mềm mại màu da lân phiến. Đây là Arthur sẽ có cảm giác địa phương, là hắn ca ca chỗ mẫn cảm, đã cùng Arthur giao hợp đếm rõ số lượng mười lần Ohm đối với cái này lại biết rõ rành rành.

n, ân a... Chờ, đợi chút nữa...!

Mặc kệ như thế nào, Atlantis người nhiệt độ cơ thể đối với một đầu nhân ngư tới nói vẫn là quá cao , Arthur bị Ohm dạng này Vân Mộng vuốt ve bỏng đến khẽ run rẩy, cả người không có chút nào phòng bị , bất thình lình liền như thế mềm mại rên rỉ ra. Arthur cả người giống như là bị đụng hóa thành một vũng nước giống như , xinh đẹp đuôi cá Giang gia run rẩy, ngón tay có chút thoát lực kéo lấy Ohm ống tay áo, hai mắt màu vàng óng khống chế không nổi bịt kín một tầng thủy khí. Vì thế Ohm hảo tâm ngừng mình vén động tác, tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương rất rõ ràng, phản ứng như vậy liền xem như đặt ở nhân ngư phát tình kỳ cũng vẫn như cũ là quá mức. Là , Ohm đương nhiên biết mình ca ca tại phát tình kỳ thời điểm là một bộ như thế nào dâm đãng bộ dáng, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày là như thế nào không biết thỏa mãn khóc, khẩn cầu hắn địt vào cái kia nóng ướt mềm mại khang bên trong . Ohm tất cả đều trải qua, hoặc là nói hắn làm bạn Arthur trải qua những này.

Nhưng là hiện tại không giống, hiện tại Arthur muốn so phát tình kỳ thời điểm càng thêm mẫn cảm, nhưng lại không có trước đó như thế đói khát mà dục vọng bừng bừng phấn chấn, phải biết Arthur hiện tại thế nhưng là liền âm hành đều không có từ lân phiến phía dưới phồng lên ra, đừng nói gì đến phát tình kỳ. Vì thế Ohm có chút bận tâm nhẹ nhàng gảy mấy lần Arthur đuôi cá đỉnhĐạo Tổ lân phiến, nghĩ xác nhận một chút mình phải chăng bởi vì nhất thời mỏi mệt cùng sơ sẩy mà sai lầm cái gì. Mà ở cái kia mềm mại , hơi lạnh lân phiến phía dưới, Ohm lại cái gì cũng không có đụng phải —— Không, xác thực nói, hắn đụng phải, ngón tay của hắn bị hai bên thấm ướt thịt mềm bao vây ở, dễ như trở bàn tay đất sụt đến Arthur nóng ướt mềm mại thể khoang bên trong.

Đối với cái này Ohm cũng không quá ngoài ý muốn, hắn biết rõ ca ca của mình sớm muộn sẽ thư hóa. Nhân ngư vốn là số lượng thưa thớt, sinh dục suất cực thấp chủng tộc, trưởng thành giống đực nhân ngư nếu như tìm không thấy đồng dạng huyết thống thư cá, vì sinh sôi cùng sinh dục, sẽ chủ động chuyển biến làm thư cá, hấp dẫn cùng bọn hắn huyết thống gần, trên lục địa những cái kia nhân loại ngu xuẩn vì bọn họ thụ tinh, dùng cái này đến kéo dài hậu đại. Arthur thân là một con hỗn huyết nhân ngư, tự nhiên tìm không thấy cùng hắn xứng đôi thư cá, lại thêm trước đó hắn lại cùng Ohm như keo như sơn, không biết tiết chế làm qua trên dưới một trăm lần. Bên trong bắn tới hắn thể khoang bên trong tinh dịch không biết có bao nhiêu, đây càng nàng Arthur triệt để chuyển hóa thành một con thư cá tốc độ.

Chỉ là để tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương cảm thấy không hiểu chính là, hắn tại Arthur mềm mại thể khoang đầu trên chạm đến một cái nho nhỏ, thô sáp hình tròn vật thể. Kia có khác với phổ thông giống cái nhân ngư mềm mại trơn ướt mà chật hẹp âm đế, lộ ra càng thêm cứng rắn lại khéo đưa đẩy, tựa như là một con con trai bên trong vừa mới thành hình trân châu. Vì thế Ohm nhịn không được chậm rãi đem hai ngón tay chen vào Arthur mềm mại trơn ướt thể khoang bên trong, giờ phút này nhân ngư thể khoang tựa hồ có chút dị thường quá thấm ướt quá mềm mại. Đến mức Ohm thậm chí không tốn nhiều khí lực gì, liền thông thuận đem đầu ngón tay của mình trượt đến kia hai khối Thiên Đường chặt chẽ trong thịt mềm, mà cơ hồ là khi tiến vào cái kia non mềm thể khoang một nháy mắt, Ohm thô ráp lòng bàn tay liền lập tức bị nhân ngư trong cơ thể trơn ướt thịt mềm chỗ nhiệt tình tầng tầng bao lấy.

Mà từ đối với ca ca của mình thân thể quan tâm, cũng từ đối với mình kia phần nho nhỏ, lòng hiếu kỳ thỏa mãn, Ohm dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vê ở cái kia trân châu mượt mà tiểu xảo hình cầu, cơ hồ là không dùng bất luận cái gì lực đạo cẩn thận từng li từng tí hơi lề mề mấy lần. Thế nhưng là ngoài ý liệu là, liền xem như dạng này nhu hòa, thăm dò tính đụng vào, cũng làm cho Arthur trong nháy mắt khống chế không nổi, kinh ngạc rên rỉ thành tiếng. Nhân ngư tựa hồ căn bản không kịp đi suy nghĩ cái gì, gần như trong nháy mắt liền trong đầu trống rỗng căng thẳng thân thể, nâng cao phần eo giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế thẳng tắp từ khoang đỉnh phun ra không ít ngai ngái trong suốt chất mật đến.

Những cái kia ngọt ngào ái dịch ướt đẫm phun ra tại Ohm trong lòng bàn tay, cũng theo đó không thể tránh khỏi chảy đến trên giường đơn không ít. Quá nhiều trong suốt mật dịch theo nhân ngư run rẩy mềm hạ phần eo động tác, thuận mềm mại xinh đẹp lân phiến mà ướt sũng trôi xuống dưới, đem Arthur dưới thân ga giường nhân xảy ra chút giọt dâm đãng nước đọng.

Đối với cái này Ohm cùng Arthur cơ hồ là đồng thời ngây ngẩn cả người, tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương chậm rãi đem mình đầu ngón tay, từ ca ca của mình cái kia Thiên Đường nóng ướt chặt chẽ thể khoang bên trong rút ra, có chút không có kịp phản ứng giống như nhìn xem mình đến tột cùng còn chưa khô ráo, Arthur vừa mới phun ra chất mật, cố gắng ý đồ một lần nữa tìm về lý trí của mình. Mà Arthur bên này liền càng hỏng bét, bị hải thần chiếu cố nhân ngư lập tức tựa như là bị đệ đệ mình ngón tay thao làm cơ, hai mắt màu vàng óng có chút mất tiêu đắm chìm trong đột nhiên xuất hiện này, cao trào trong dư vận. Hắn khống chế không nổi nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, nguyên bản thân thể căng thẳng tại mấy lần không bình thường run rẩy về sau rốt cục chậm rãi buông lỏng xuống. Arthur xinh đẹp lam lục sắc đuôi cá bản năng phải chú ý cuộn mình, ngăn không được khẽ run, con ngươi màu vàng óng bản năng thấm ướt thành một mảnh, phảng phất không biết vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì , chân chính giống như là một đầu thiếu nước cá giống như, gương mặt phiếm hồng , nghiêng đầu mở ra chỗ cổ mẫn cảm má bộ, có chút gấp rút thở dốc.

Đại biểu tính dục giống như, ngai ngái mà dâm đãng mùi vị trong không khí khuếch tán ra đến, so với bị khoái cảm tra tấn đến không cách nào suy nghĩ Arthur, vẫn là Ohm dẫn đầu tìm về lý trí của mình. Giờ phút này thất hải chi Vương tổng tính biết vì cái gì ca ca của hắn không tiếc bị quan bên trên cái gì cướp ngục tội danh, cũng muốn khăng khăng lách qua hắn trực tiếp cùng Duy Khoa nói chuyện rồi. Là , mặc dù Arthur lập tức tình trạng như vậy hoàn toàn chính xác rất ít, nhưng là cũng không phải không có, giống đực nhân ngư tại chuyển hóa thành giống cái nhân ngư quá trình bên trong, bởi vì tân sinh khoang quá phận mẫn cảm, không tiếp thụ được trong nước biển các loại vật chất kích thích, mà giống như là con trai thai nghén trân châu đồng dạng, không ngừng bài tiết ra đặc dính dịch thể, cuối cùng hình thành một viên nho nhỏ, cực kỳ trân quý nhân ngư châu, theo nhân ngư trưởng thành hoặc giao phối tự nhiên tróc ra. Nhân ngư châu đang thoát rơi thời điểm sẽ khiến người cá tính dục tăng vọt, lấy nhắc nhở nhân ngư mau mau thụ tinh, hoàn thành sinh dục cùng kéo dài hậu đại nhiệm vụ, đồng thời cũng sẽ cực lớn đề cao nhân ngư thụ thai suất. Tóm lại Arthur khoang bên trong viên này nhân ngư châu, bây giờ xem ra đã đến thành thục sắp tróc ra thời điểm.

Bình thường nhân ngư châu so con trai bên trong thai nghén mà ra trân châu càng thêm mượt mà, cũng càng thêm trong suốt, đối với nhân loại tới nói thuộc về mười phần trân quý, lại giá trị liên thành châu báu. Tại đã từng nhân ngư đông đảo thời điểm, đã từng có đất liền bên trên người làm truy cầu nhân ngư châu, mà trắng trợn bắt giết nhân ngư sự kiện phát sinh. Nói tóm lại, Arthur dạng này triệu chứng đây cũng không phải là cái gì làm cho người ta xấu hổ tật bệnh, bất quá là giống đực nhân ngư thư hóa phản ứng bình thường một trong, chỉ là gần trăm năm theo Atlantis đối với nhân ngư bảo hộ, đến mức nhân ngư số lượng từ từ ổn định, cho nên thật lâu đều chưa từng xuất hiện thư hóa giống đực nhân ngư . Cùng loại với nhân ngư châu chuyện như vậy, cũng liền theo thời gian bị thế nhân quên lãng. Mà Arthur vốn là bởi vì hỗn huyết nhận Atlantis người với người cá hai phe xa lánh, phổ thông nhân ngư đều không rõ ràng dạng này phản ứng sinh lý, Arthur cố nhiên càng không khả năng biết.

Ohm nhìn xem ca ca của mình thon dài xinh đẹp đuôi cá, giờ phút này Arthur khoang đã từ lân phiến phía dưới hoàn toàn bại lộ ra, hai bên màu hồng thịt mềm ướt sũng, giống như là thẹn thùng vì hắn mở ra một đầu chật hẹp khe hở. Bởi vì vừa mới đột nhiên xuất hiện cao trào mà e lệ có chút run rẩy, trống rỗng co vào mút vào, giống như là tại mời cái gì đến đồ vật nhanh lên đem nó lấp đầy câu được câu không không ngừng vừa đi vừa về đóng mở lấy. Ohm tại Arthur khát vọng đến gần như thỉnh cầu ánh mắt phía dưới, cố ý liếm liếm mình đầu ngón tay chỗ dính đầy ngai ngái ái dịch. Vì thế hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào xem đến ca ca của mình, bởi vì hắn động tác như vậy mà khống chế không nổi đỏ lên bên tai. Arthur tại Ohm đụng vào hắn khoang chung quanh mềm hồ hồ lân phiến lúc, khống chế không nổi, mềm mại rên rỉ lên tiếng, hắn có thể cảm giác được đệ đệ mình nóng rực ngón tay, mà lại hắn khát vọng cái này, hắn khát vọng Ohm, thân thể của hắn nhớ kỹ cái này.

Hắn nhớ kỹ Ohm thân thể mỗi một tấc, hắn nhớ kỹ đệ đệ mình là như thế nào dùng sức mà có chút tàn nhẫn lần lượt đem hắn khoang thao mở, đem những cái kia tinh dịch tràn đầy bắn vào đi. Hắn nhớ kỹ Ohm là như thế nào kiên nhẫn thoái thác tất cả công việc, tại hắn phát tình kỳ lúc một ngày một đêm làm bạn hắn. Hắn nhớ kỹ đệ đệ mình to lớn âm hành, nhớ kỹ cây kia cự vật đem hắn triệt để thao mở, đem hắn khoang hoàn toàn mở ra lúc loại kia đau nhức phát trướng khoái cảm, hắn nhớ kỹ cây kia cự vật khiến người mê muội, thô to phồng lên hình dạng, thân thể của hắn thậm chí nhớ kỹ phía trên kia mỗi một cây mạch máu, kia nóng rực bỏng người nhiệt độ.

Arthur tại Ohm nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nhấn ép hắn kia hai bên non mềm phấn môi lúc, khống chế không nổi tràn ra càng nhiều chất mật. Hắn trong cơ thể ngọt ngào ái dịch theo đối phương có chút thô bạochỉ có khuấy động cùng khuếch trương, đặc dính khu vực ra một chút dâm đãng mà sắc tình, cô thu cô thu tiếng nước. Arthur dùng một bên cánh tay chặn mình sớm đã đỏ đến sắp nhỏ máu gương mặt, một cái tay khác nhẹ nhàng cầm Ohm cánh tay, tựa hồ là đang nói với mình đệ đệ, hắn cũng sớm đã chuẩn bị xong. Thỉnh cầu trước mắt mình vị này đáng chết, cấm dục thất hải chi vương, nhanh lên đem hắn cây kia to lớntừ bỏ âm hành địt vào mình khoang bên trong.

Mà Ohm cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không tiếp tục để Arthur chờ lâu cái gì, liền đem mình đã sớm cương âm hành từ trong quần giải cứu ra, hắn dùng mình tròn trịa nặng nề âm hành đầu, tại Arthur kia hai bên ướt át chặt chẽ phấn trong thịt hoạt động mấy lần về sau, liền động thân thẳng tắp thao vào Arthur không sợ hắn mà có chút mở ra cái kia tiểu huyệt chỗ sâu, hảo tâm thỏa mãn mình đối với cái này khát vọng đã lâu ca ca. Atlantis người nhiệt độ cơ thể theo lý mà nói muốn thoáng cao hơn nhân ngư nhiệt độ, sông Arthur là đầu hỗn huyết nhân ngư, giờ phút này cũng cảm giác mình khoang tựa như là bị một cây nung đỏ côn sắt trực tiếp đẩy ra. Chật hẹp chặt chẽ lỗ nhỏ bị thô to lửa nóng âm hành bỗng nhiên chống ra, mềm mại chặt chẽ nội bộ cũng theo đó ê ẩm sưng nóng lên, nguyên bản trơn ướt bên trong giờ phút này nóng rực quả thực cùng sắp hòa tan mất giống như. Arthur trong cơ thể thấm ướt non mềm thịt mềm bởi vì dạng này bị bỏng kích thích mà chăm chú cắn đệ đệ mình âm hành, ủi thiếp bao vây lấy thật sâu tiết ở trong cơ thể mình, hơi có vẻ dữ tợn cự vật, như là đang nịnh nọt, khẽ co khẽ rút mút vào.

Ohm cũng không có trên phạm vi lớn bắt đầu co rúm, mà là biên độ nhỏ , nhanh chóng lại dùng sức hướng Arthur thể nội không ngừng đụng chạm lấy. Trong cơ thể càng nhiều ngai ngáicó bao nhiêu chất mật theo dạng này hung ác rất động, mà không bị khống chế từ cái kia phấn nộn trong lỗ nhỏ tràn ra ngoài, ướt đẫm mà dính tại Arthur đuôi cá chỗ mềm mại lam vảy màu xanh lục bên trên. Nhân ngư bởi vì dạng này điều khiển mà khống chế không nổi run rẩy lên, gần như trong suốt , mềm hồ hồ xinh đẹp vây đuôi đáng thương co ro, giống như là con mèo nũng nịu vỗ nhè nhẹ rèn luyện cọ lấy nhà mình đệ đệ bắp đùi.

Nhưng mà Ohm hiển nhiên không nghĩ dễ dàng như vậy liền thả ca ca của mình, hắn một tay hướng phía dưới khuấy động lấy Arthur bên cạnh thân mềm mại lân phiến, một cái tay khác thuận Arthur trên thân điện sắc hình xăm hướng phía dưới vuốt ve. Không chút lưu tình xay nghiền qua đối phương sung huyết đứng thẳng đầu vú, cuối cùng đứng tại Arthur mềm mại thể khoang phía trên, nhấn tại cái xách tay kia lấy nhân ngư châu vị trí. Ohm thuở nhỏ liền đang không ngừng luyện tập như thế nào sử dụng Tam Xoa Kích bàn tay, cho tới bây giờ đã sớm mang tới thật dày kén. Hắn thô ráp lòng bàn tay mỗi lần thoáng lề mề qua cái kia Tiểu Châu phụ cận, liền có thể dẫn tới Arthur cả người toàn thân không chỗ ở run rẩy, phần eo thậm chí vây đuôi đều tê dại như nhũn ra không được.

Arthur khống chế không nổi rên rỉ, cả người như muốn bị chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình, cây kia to lớn như là lửa nóng âm hành thao hòa tan thành một vũng nước giống như, ngăn không được run rẩy. Hắn trong cơ thể ướt át non mềm thịt mềm tựa như là không thể rời đi trong cơ thể mình căn này lửa nóng đại gia hỏa giống như , theo đệ đệ mình không ngừng hướng mình trong cơ thể điều khiển động tác, mà không cách nào khống chế, từng đợt từng đợt co rút lại hút chặt hơn. Bị hoàn toàn chống ra tiểu huyệt tựa như là trương mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ giống như, ướt sũng mềm hồ hồ bao khỏa tại Ohm âm hành chung quanh, co quắp khẽ co khẽ rút, hướng vào phía trong đói khát mút vào không ngừng.

Mà coi như thế Ohm cũng vẫn là cảm giác không đủ, không có ý định buông tha mình ca ca giống như, bên cạnh giàu có mê hoặc tính , ôn nhu hôn lấy Arthur cái cổ, vừa dùng lòng bàn tay kẹp lấy Arthur khoang đỉnh cái kia nho nhỏ nhân ngư châu, mang theo ác ý nhẹ nhàng lề mề mấy lần. Cơ hồ là một nháy mắt, mang theo một chút ngai ngái mùi vị, hơi lạnh chất lỏng liền theo bọn hắn giao hợp động tác, số tận phun ra không đến Ohm cùng Arthur phần bụng ở giữa. Nhân ngư cảm thấy phô thiên cái địa cuồn cuộn mà đến ê ẩm sưng, tê dại cùng thoải mái dễ chịu, vì thế hắn liền chóp đuôi mà đều có chút khống chế không nổi thẳng băng, thân thể càng là không bị khống chế run rẩy mút vào, vừa đi vừa về co vào kẹp chặt lấy. Arthur mềm mại lại thoải mái dễ chịutốt nhất rên rỉ, không cách nào khống chế xấu hổ cùng thỏa mãn xâm nhập đầu óc của hắn, cái nào đó trong nháy mắt hắn thật mười phần thành khẩn chờ mong đệ đệ mình, chờ mong Ohm có thể đem những cái kia với hắn mà nói có vẻ hơi nóng rực tinh dịch tùy theo bắn vào hắn khoang bên trong, tràn đầy đem bụng của hắn chỗ lấp đầy, để hắn tại trước hôn nhân liền có thể mang thai đệ đệ mình dòng dõi, vì thất hải chi vương sinh hạ một vị người thừa kế.

Arthur tại Ohm không ngừng đại lực rung động phía dưới run rẩy, theo động tác của đối phương mà có chút động tác lấy. Bọn hắn tựa như là ở trong biển bị sóng biển từng lớp từng lớp đẩy lên chỗ cao, gặp nhau lại phân mở thuyền nhỏ, không ngừng mà gần sát mà ôm hôn, rút ra lại lần nữa thật sâu rất nhập. Tại nóng rực trong dục vọng trầm luân lấy mười ngón đan xen, cuối cùng tùy ý trân châu lăn xuống.

Mà thoát ly mẫu thể châu báu, đúng như bọn hắn chỗ chờ mong như vậy, lặng yên không tiếng động vì Atlantis mang đến mới sinh mệnh.

Fin

Notes:

Có thể sẽ có dẫn bóng đến tiếp sau, cũng có thể là không có, nhìn tình huống bá (...)

【 Hải Vương 】【 Áo sắt 】 Nhiệt độ thấp bị phỏng (NC17,orthur, khoang thiết lập, giam cầm, đẻ trứng )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Hải Vương bị Ohm bắt, hắn bị ném vào cái này địa lao. Atlantis chỗ sâu phi thường đáng sợ ngục giam.(by Ấm đạo )  
Là đen là trắng Schrödinger Ohm, biểu thị rất nhiều manga cho nên chỉ là phim bối cảnh não động, có thể sẽ cùng manga thiết lập có xung đột hoặc là xuất hiện buồn cười BUG, ở đây trước xin lỗi.  
Notes:

Warning: Khoang thiết lập có ( Atlantis thứ hai giới tính ), khác ở trong chứa giam cầm, đẻ trứng, cùng điểm điểm bài tiết không kiềm chế & Xúc tu play, không thể tiếp nhận còn xin tuyệt đối không nên đọc.  
Mặt khác trứng không phải Ohm bỏ vào... Chỉ là vì trừng phạt Arthur tùy tiện ai dùng ma pháp bỏ vào a ( Ngươi )  
Work Text:  
Trong nước biển tràn ngập huyết dịch hương khí, có cá mập đầu lâu nhân thân thủ vệ vây quanh ở nhìn ra chung quanh, bởi vì kia một chút xíu ngọt ngào mùi máu tươi mà tựa như phát điên hướng trong nhà giam tìm kiếm. Đáng tiếc cái này trong nhà tù tâm từ một cái không khí khoang thuyền đemanh cùng ngoại giới cách xa nhau cách, bọn thủ vệ cũng không thể từ nơi này lại dò bất luận cái gì huyết dịch mỹ vị. Bọn hắn chỉ có thể hỗn loạn lít nha lít nhít đè ép tại lồng giam bốn phía, hưng phấn hướng bên trong lộ ra mình bén nhọn răng, cho đến thất hải chi vương đến đây.

Ohm mới vừa xuất hiện những cái kia bề ngoài quỷ dị thủ vệ liền yên tĩnh trở lại, bọn hắn tự giác nhường ra một con đường, một mực cung kính cúi đầu, để bọn hắn vương từ đây thông qua.

Hải dương lãnh chúa bước vào trong nhà tù, hắn màu vàng nhạt tóc thấm ướt lại tán loạn, băng lam hai mắt tựa như là Nam Cực đại lục bén nhọn băng nổi. Hắn ánh mắt đảo qua âm u tù thất, cuối cùng dừng lại tạimột lần cái kia co quắp tại nhà giam bên trong trên thân nam nhân, cái kia cùng hắn huyết mạch tương thông, hắn hẳn là gọi huynh trưởng nam nhân. Giờ phút này Arthur giống một con con tôm thống khổ co rúm lại lấy thân thể, che lấy bụng của mình thoát lực nằm tại trong phòng giam ương. Hai tay của hắn là tự do, chỉ có mắt cá chân bị tròng lên nặng nề buộc cỗ, nếu như là nguyên lai Arthur, cái kia từng giơ lên thất lạc Tam Xoa Kích nam nhân —— Dạng này trói buộc với hắn mà nói vốn nên là một bữa ăn sáng , nhưng là bây giờ khác biệt, hiện tại Arthur đã đã mất đi hải thần chi lực, hắn lại biến trở về cái kia làm người sở thóa khí hỗn huyết tạp chủng.

Ohm lạnh nhạt nhìn xem mình tạp chủng ca ca, nhìn xem có chút Arthur chật vật co ro thân thể, toàn thân trần trụi thống khổ nằm tại tù thất băng lãnh mà ướt át trên mặt đất, xinh đẹphắn màu vàng nâu tóc dài tán loạn lấy che lại gò má của hắn. Cao quý thất hải chi vương tựa hồ trời sinh am hiểu ẩn nấp tâm tình của mình, ai cũng nhìn không ra giờ phút này trong mắt của hắn lướt qua đến tột cùng là âm lãnh khoái ý vẫn là thống khổ mà vội vàng lo lắng. Ohm thân mang Atlantis đặc thù, vảy cá ngân tử sắc thiếp thân y phục hàng ngày, cúi người nửa quỳ tại Arthur bên cạnh, ngón tay thon dài vén lên ca ca của mình trên trán đánh lấy quyển mà loạn phát, quan tâm đem một ly nước đá đưa đến Arthur khô nứt lên da bên môi.

Uống đi, ca ca.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, ai cũng nghe không ra hắn trong những lời này chỗ để lộ ra đến tột cùng là buồn là giận là lo là vui. Mà Arthur dương không có chút nào phòng bị tin tưởng đệ đệ của mình, cơ Arthur thật sự là quá khát, lại có lẽ là bởi vì lâu dài ở chung đến nay, huynh đệ bọn họ ở giữa đã sớm tín nhiệm lẫn nhau không có ngăn cách, tóm lại Arthur cơ hồ là tràn ngập cảm kích đem cái này chén nước vội vã uống vào. Lạnh buốt ngọt nước ngọt làm dịu Arthur bị bỏng mà khát khô yết hầu, để hắn rốt cục có chút mở miệng lần nữa khí lực nói chuyện.

Ngươi biết ta là vô tội, Ohm.

Arthur thấp giọng nói như vậy lấy, tại căn này trong phòng giam lộ ra quá ấm áp sáng tỏ hai mắt màu vàng óng nhìn phía Ohm. Hắn có chút vội vàng cầm đệ đệ mình phần gáy, thô ráp lòng bàn tay không hề cố kỵ, lớn diện tích đụng vào Ohm lạnh buốt lại trắng nõn da nhẵn nhụi, tùy ý Ohm cát vàng ướt át tinh tế phát đánh vào trên mu bàn tay của hắn. Ohm bởi vì Arthur dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện cử động mà có chút mở to hai mắt, hắn có thể cảm giác được ca ca của mình nóng rực bàn tay, cơ hồ là như muốn bị phỏng hắn in dấu tại hắn trên da, mà hắn đáng chết thích cảm giác như vậy. Hắn thích Arthur đối với hắn không có chút nào phòng bị, hoàn toàn tín nhiệm dáng vẻ, hắn thích ca ca của mình như bây giờ tứ cố vô thân, bị tất cả mọi người chỗ chán ghét, chỉ có thể dựa vào với hắn, cầu trợ với hắn cảm giác. Chung quanh thủ vệ đều bởi vì Arthur dạng này đi quá giới hạn hành vi mà lần nữa điên cuồng bạo động lên, nhưng Ohm chỉ là lạnh nhạt vung tay lên, ra hiệu mình không có việc gì, mệnh lệnh chung quanh thủ vệ yên tĩnh.

Ngươi cũng biết hiện tại ta thân là thất hải chi vương, là không thể nào cứu ngươi ra ngoài.

Ohm có ý riêng nói như vậy, giống như là đau lòng lại giống là thương hại mà cúi đầu nhìn hắn ca ca. Trên lục địa những cái kia ti tiện tạp chủng dẫn đầu phá vỡ giữa bọn hắn hòa bình điều ước, chối bỏ hải dương. Đối mặt mình có thụ chà đạp cố hương, thất hải con dân không có khả năng ngồi nhìn mặc kệ. Mà tất cả mọi người cảm thấy, đã lúc trước Arthur là mang theo lục địa hư tình giả ý phương nào cùng khát vọng mà đến, như vậy hiện tại hắn cũng hẳn là mang theo hải dương phẫn nộ cùng máu tươi trở về.

Mặc dù bây giờ thất hải chi vương rất rõ ràng, làm lục địa cùng hải dương cầu nối, ca ca của hắn trên thực tế là sẽ không thiên vị hướng trong lúc này bất luận cái gì một bên. Arthur là đứng tại toà này Thiên Bình trung ương người, đây là Tam Xoa Kích lựa chọn hắn nguyên nhân, đồng thời cũng là đem hắn đẩy vào như bây giờ khốn cảnh nguyên nhân. Ohm vì Arthur bây giờ tình trạng mà cảm thấy bi ai, hắn hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay mơn trớn ca ca của mình ướt át mềm mại môi, thuận ca ca của mình trên thân điện sắc đường vân chậm chạp hướng phía dưới, cuối cùng đi vào Arthur có chút hở ra nơi bụng, nhẹ nhàng thi lực nhấn ép.

Nhưng là ta vẫn có thể vì ngươi cầu tình, ca ca của ta.

Ohm có chút mập mờ áp vào Arthur bên tai, hôn nhẹ Arthur cái cổ, ngữ điệu thành khẩn mà ôn nhu, chầm chậm thiện dụ nói như vậy.

Hiện tại ta cần ngươi đem mình trong bụng đẻ trứng ra, liền xem như vì chính ngươi tốt.  
Ohm nói như vậy lấy, có chút tàn nhẫn tăng thêm mình đầu ngón tay nhấn ép lực đạo, cái này khiến Arthur không khỏi có chút rên rỉ thống khổ. Hắn tựa như là bị mình trong bụng những cái kia, từ ma pháp chỗ bỏ vào trứng mà thao đã mất đi khí lực, phần eo như nhũn ra bắp đùi run rẩy ôm chặt đệ đệ mình cái cổ, thoát lực tựa ở Ohm trên bờ vai không chỗ ở thở hào hển. Arthur âm hành có chút buồn cườihách thẳng tắp đứng thẳng lấy, sau huyệt càng là không cách nào hình dung theo bụng hắn bên trong những cái kia trứng đè ép cùng điều khiển, mà sớm ẩm ướt thành một mảnh. Arthur có chút run rẩy có chút co ro thân thể, khó khăn duy trì lấy mình bây giờ kẹp chặt hai chânGiang Phong tư thế, hắn dùng sức cắn chặt mình môi dưới, thời khắc nhắc nhở lấy mình, không muốn bởi vì dục vọng mà ở đây mở ra hai chân khẩn cầu đệ đệ của mình thao mình —— Cứ việc trước đó bọn hắn đã làm qua nhiều lần như vậy.

Nhanh một chút, ca ca, ngươi cũng đã như thế ướt.

Ohm thúc giục nói, phảng phất hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới mình ca ca cố gắng nhẫn nại biểu lộ, không nói lời gì đem ngón tay của mình chui vào Arthur thấm ướt khe mông ở giữa, thăm dò tính nhẹ nhàng nhấn đè ép cái kia ướt át mềm mại cửa huyệt. Vì thế Arthur cơ hồ là không cách nào khống chế mà kinh ngạc thốt lên lên tiếng, rốt cuộc không kềm được thân thể giống như thoáng buông lỏng thân thể, ngọt ngào mà đặc dính ái dịch, tùy theo từ cái kia bị trứng chỗ lấp đầy trong lỗ nhỏ ẩm ướt cộc cộc chảy ra, trong nháy mắt liền dính đầy Ohm bàn tay. Trong suốt dâm dịch tại hắn trắng nõn thon dài đầu ngón tay lôi ra đặc dính tơ bạc, tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương bởi vì chính mình ca ca dạng này quá mẫn cảm dâm đãng cầm chắc lấy, mà không khỏi bản năng sửng sốt một chút, lại tại nhìn thấy Arthur càng phát ra phiếm hồng bên tai về sau, hài lòng thoáng giương lên khóe môi.

Không phải như vậy... Ta... n, ân a!

Arthur ý đồ mở miệng giải thích, lại bị Ohm cầm bắp đùi, không nói lời gì dùng sức mở ra hắn đã sớm tê dại thoát lực hai chân, ép buộc hắn đem mình bị những cái kia trứng chỗ nhét họa lớn sau huyệt bại lộ tại tầm mắt của đối phương phía dưới. Không cách nào hình dung xấu hổ cảm giác cùng không hiểu cảm giác hưng phấn cùng nhau xâm nhập Arthur thân thể, hắn không cách nào khống chế thở hào hển, đỏ mặt dùng sức đưa đẩy lấy Ohm bả vai, muốn đệ đệ của mình rời đi. Song khi hạ đã mất đi hải thần chi lực, Arthur khí lực đối với Ohm tới nói liền muốn mèo con giẫm ở trên người giống nhưđến đâu rồi không đau không ngứa. Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương dùng hai ngón tay vừa đi vừa về mài cọ lấy ca ca của mình ẩm ướt mềm sau huyệt, sau đó thăm dò tính đem mình một ngón tay, thuận cái kia chăm chú khép kín tiểu huyệt thoáng chen vào.  
Những cái kia cũng sớm đã bị trứng thao ướt đẫm ruột thịt, tại Ohm chống đỡ nhập trong nháy mắt liền lấy lòng giống như chăm chú cuốn lấy ngón tay của hắn, từng đợt từng đợt ủi thiếp bao khỏa tại lòng bàn tay chung quanh mềm mềm co vào mút vào. Nhưng mà Ohm đầu ngón tay cũng không có lập tức đụng phải những cái kia, trước đó bị đặt ở Arthur thể nội trứng, ca ca của hắn tựa như là sợ mình sẽ bất thình lình tại đệ đệ trước mặt biểu diễn đẻ trứng, chăm chú đem những cái kia trứng hướng thể nội hút rất sâu. Ohm thậm chí hoài nghi chôn ở Arthur thân thể bên trong nhất trứng ngay tại hung hăng đỉnh lấy hắn khoang miệng, đem ca ca của mình thao làm cao trào từng trận, cho nên Arthur trước mặt Thủy nhi mới có thể giống như vậy theo đằng sau đồng dạng lưu không ngừng.

Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương nghĩ như vậy, khớp xương chỉnh tề ngón tay lại nhịn không được hướng mình ca ca bên trong dò xét mấy phần. Lần này Ohm rốt cục đụng phải những cái kia chôn sâu Arthur thể nội trứng, bọn chúng mang theo có chút cứng rắn xác ngoài, cũng không như tưởng tượng bên trong mềm mại, nhưng cùng lúc cũng không như trong tưởng tượng khổng lồ như vậy. Mà có lẽ là bởi vì Ohm đụng vào vô ý đem những cái kia trứng đẩy càng sâu, khiến cho bên trong nhất trứng hung hăng đánh tới Arthur mềm mại mẫn cảm khoang miệng. Đến mức Ohm vừa mới chạm đến những cái kia trứng, hắn liền có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được mình đụng vào để Arthur thân thể từng đợt co vào kẹp chặt, mà đối phương cương phía trước cũng tràn ra càng nhiều trong suốt chất lỏng. Cái này khiến Ohm nhiều ít cảm nhận được một chút áy náy, hắn nhẹ nhàng hướng ra phía ngoài bên cạnh nhấn đè ép lấy Arthur thấm ướt chặt chẽ lỗ nhỏ, tùy theo đem mình ngón tay thứ hai cũng chen vào.

Lần này Ohm động tác muốn so trước đó ôn nhu bên trên rất nhiều, hắn chậm rãi mở ra hai ngón tay của mình, dẫn dắt đến những cái kia bị Arthur kẹp ở thể nội chỗ sâu trứng theo hắn khuếch trương mà hướng ra phía ngoài hoạt động. Mà hắn cố chấp ca ca —— Cái kia xinh đẹp tạp chủng, giờ phút này cũng giống là rốt cục bị những cái kia trứng thao không có khí lực, thuận theo lấy Ohm dẫn đạo mà buông lỏng thân thể. Kim sắc trong mắt chẳng biết lúc nào đầy tràn thấm ướt nước mắt, có chút thống khổ thở hào hển, tùy ý những cái kia trĩu nặng trứng theo đệ đệ mình ngón tay dẫn đạo mà hướng ra phía ngoài hoạt động. Ohm tại viên thứ nhất trứng cũng nhanh đến cửa huyệt bị Arthur thuận lợi bài xuất bên ngoài cơ thể thời điểm, nhanh chóng đem ngón tay từ ca ca của mình thể nội rút ra, tùy ý cái kia nguyên bản bị mình chống ra một cái khe hở tiểu huyệt lại lần nữa kẹp chặt, đem cái kia đã trượt đến cửa huyệt trứng lại lần nữa rút về thể nội.

n... A a!

Nguyên bản đã tùy theo trượt đến cửa huyệt chỗ trứng, giờ phút này lại bị nóng ướt chặt chẽ ruột thịt lập tức hút trở về trong cơ thể. Bên ngoài rìa trứng đè xuống bên trong nhất trứng, ấm Arthur cơ hồ đại não chạy không không có chút nào phòng bị thời điểm hung hăng đâm vào hắn khoang trên miệng, cơ hồ là không nể mặt mũi, không nói đạo lý theo đường hành langĐao Linh run rẩy co vào, mà hướng Arthur trong cơ thể cực kỳ dùng sức xay nghiền đè xuống. Thậm chí đỉnh cái kia mềm mại nặng nề khoang miệng, cũng theo những cái kia trứng nặng nề mà kiên quyết đè ép mà bị đỉnh hướng vào phía trong có chút thay đổi hình. Arthur bản năng mà không cách nào khống chế rên rỉ lên tiếng, cơ hồ là tại những cái kia mang theo cứng rắn xác ngoài trứng lại lần nữa vọt tới trong cơ thể hắn mềm mại nhất khang miệng đồng thời, hắn liền khống chế không nổi cuộn mình lên ngón chân, run rẩy bắn ra.

Đại lượng Ngụy trọc tinh dịch tùy theo phun ra, dính đầy Arthur bụng hơi nhô lên, không khó coi ra Arthur đã tại dạng này dục vọng cùng tra tấn bên trong kiềm chế đã lâu. Ohm nhìn xem dạng này trước sau đều bởi vì hắn đùa bỡn mà ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù, nhưng như cũ tại không hiểu nhẫn nại lấy cái gì giống như Arthur, rốt cục giống như là mất kiên trì, dùng ngón tay tùy ý nhấn đè ép mấy lần ca ca của mình bị những cái kia trứng chỗ chống phiếm hồng, lại có chút hướng ra phía ngoài nhô lên tiểu huyệt, tại Arthur không cách nào khống chế mềm mại trong tiếng rên rỉ, đem mình đầu ngón tay những cái kia thấm ướt tỏa sáng chất lỏng cọ tại Arthur run nhè nhẹ bên đùi. Ohm tại đứng dậy trước đó cơ hồ là không nể mặt mũi hung hăng bóp bóp mấy lần ca ca của mình mẫn cảm mềm mại đầu vú, cố ý dùng sức dùng lòng bàn tay xay nghiền cái kia sung huyết đứng thẳng vật nhỏ, có chút hướng ra phía ngoài xoa lấy lấy lôi kéo mấy lần. Dẫn tới Arthur cao trào về sau gấp bội mẫn cảm thân thể một trận không cách nào ức chế run rẩy, nửa mềm xuống dướingười âm hành lại lại lần nữa phun ra một chút trong suốt chất lỏng.

Mau đưa những cái kia đẻ trứng ra, Arthur.

Ohm giống như là rốt cục mất kiên trì, đứng dậy có chút lãnh đạm, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nói như vậy. Hắn có chút thô bạo dùng mình xuyên giày mũi chân, cưỡng ép chống đỡ mở Arthur bởi vì cao trào có chút hướng vào phía trong khép lại như nhũn ra hai chân, đem mặt ngoài sáng bóng không nhuốm bụi trần giày nhẹ nhàng giẫm tạicùng Arthur có chút phồng lên nơi bụng, dùng sạch sẽ mũi ủng đem Arthur vừa mới bắn tại bụng mình tinh dịch lung tung xóa mở.

Nhìn xem ngươi, bắn nhiều như vậy.

Ohm cũng không phải là vũ nhục ý vị, nhưng lại vẫn như cũ ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng nói mình tạp chủng ca ca giờ phút này xen lẫn trong cùng đói khát. Hắn có chút cường ngạnh khiến cho đối phương đem chân đánh càng mở, ép buộc Arthur đem cái kia bị trứng thao sưng đỏ run rẩy tiểu huyệt bại lộ cho hắn nhìn. Mà không biết là bởi vì cao trào khoái cảm chưa rút đi, khiến Arthur thật sự là toàn thân bủn rủn bất lực, còn là bởi vì trong bụng trứng là tại trướng phát đau nhức, mà mãnh liệt xấu hổ cảm giác lại chiếm cứ Arthur đại não, để hắn cơ hồ không có dư lực đi lại phản kháng cái gì. Tóc dài nam nhân nhìn có chút đáng thương có chút co quắp tại nơi đó, như cái không ai muốn gấu Teddy giống như, tứ chi thoát lực mềm hồ hồsẽ thương tổn , tùy ý đệ đệ của mình đem hắn mũi ủng xâm nhập mình giữa hai chân, thuận theo, càng lớn mà mở ra hai chân của mình.

Arthur bả vai thoáng bên trong chụp lấy, thân thể khống chế không nổi run rẩy, màu mật ong làn da bởi vì dục vọng cùng xấu hổ trướng ra lại cho đỏ nhạt. Hắn không có phản kháng Ohm xâm phạm động tác của hắn, chỉ là đưa tay có chút tuyệt vọng che khuất mặt mình, tựa hồ là không hi vọng đệ đệ mình nhìn thấy mình bây giờ chật vật như vậy mà dâm loạn dáng vẻ.

Mau đưa đẻ trứng ra, bọn chúng đối ngươi tổn thương cũng rất lớn.

Ohm ở đây trấn an thả mềm ngữ khí, giờ phút này Arthur kim sắc trong mắt thấm ướt mềm mại, chứa đầy nước mắt dáng vẻ để hắn cảm thấy khó mà ức chế hưng phấn. Ohm nửa thật nửa giả lừa gạt lấy, đẩy ra Arthur ngăn trở mình bên mặt cánh tay, lần nữa cúi người hôn hướng về phía ca ca của mình khô ráo mềm mại môi. Ohm chân chính như cái ôn nhu tình nhân, kiên nhẫn nhẹ nhàng liếm qua Arthur môi, dùng răng tê tê dại dại xay nghiền lấy đối phương môi dưới, tại Arthur rốt cục nhịn không được hé miệng đáp lại hắn thời điểm, mới đưa lưỡi của mình chống đỡ nhập đối phương trong miệng, ôn nhu dây dưa đối phương lưỡi, liếm qua đối phương mẫn cảm lợi cùng trong miệng bên cạnh thịt mềm. Ohm đã từng vô số lần cảm thụ qua cái miệng này cho hắn cung cấp phục vụ, vô số lần bắn tại Arthur trong miệng, bắn tại ca ca của mình trong bụng, mà hắn tin tưởng vững chắc sau này những này cũng đều sẽ là chỉ thuộc về một mình hắn.

Cái này có lẽ sẽ để ngươi dễ chịu chút.

Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương nói như vậy lấy, nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm ca ca của mình mềm mại thấm ướt môi dưới, đem mình cùng có chút thở hào hển đối phương thoáng tách ra một chút khoảng cách, có chút tàn nhẫncùng kết thúc cái này ôn nhu mà ngọt ngào hôn. Ohm tùy tính giật giật ngón tay, liền có to lớn xúc tu từ hắc ám đến sâu không thấy đáy ở xa duỗi tới, chậm chạp mà sắc tình cuốn lấy Arthur cong gối, không dung kháng cự mà đem nâng lên. Những cái kia xúc tu giống như là đang trợ giúp tiểu hài tử thuận tiện, càng lớn mà tách ra Arthur hai chân, để Arthur tạo thành một cái hai chân mở rộng, cực kỳ xấu hổ tư thế. Mà đối với Ohm hiện tại có lực lượng, á Sắt Kỳ thực cũng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, đệ đệ của hắn tại hắn đã mất đi hải thần chi lực về sau giơ lên Tam Xoa Kích, lại hoặc là nói Tam Xoa Kích lựa chọn đệ đệ của hắn, tóm lại hiện tại thất hải bên trong tất cả sinh vật đều nghe theo Ohm chỉ huy, giống nhau trước đó nghe theo Arthur chỉ huy đồng dạng.

Ngô...

Tóc dài nam nhân có chút rên rỉ thống khổ lấy, những cái kia xác ngoài cứng rắn trứng không nói đạo lý đặt ở hắn mềm mại cửa huyệt chỗ, mà chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu trứng lại khiến cho hắn phần bụng yếu ớt phồng lên đến có chút phát đau nhức. Arthur hít mũi một cái, hắn rất muốn khắc chế trong mắt mình nước mắt, thế nhưng là trong lỗ mũi kia cỗ vô luận như thế nào đều kiềm chế không được chua xót cảm giác, cũng đang không ngừng, sinh lý tính chất ép buộc hắn rơi lệ. Arthur khó khăn duy trì lấy mình bây giờ hai tay bị xúc tu trói buộc, hai chân bị ép mở ra tư thế, có chút tuyệt vọng nhìn xem Ohm, mà rốt cục ——

Là, viên thứ nhất trứng ra cũng không phí sức, nó cơ hồ đã tuột đến Arthur mềm mại cửa huyệt, cho nên Arthur cơ hồ là không có cố ý muốn làm những gì, nó liền như vậy thuận nóng ướt mềm mại tràng đạo, chống ra cái kia phiếm hồng lỗ nhỏ tuột ra. Mà thứ hai, cái thứ ba trứng liền lộ ra cực kì thống khổ, bọn chúng bị Arthur kéo căng thân thể thật sâu hút tại tràng đạo nội bộ, cùng cái khác trứng cùng nhau đặt ở cái kia khoang miệng vị trí. Mà cứ việc Arthur đã rất cố gắng muốn nghe theo Ohmmấu chốt đề nghị, ngoan ngoãn đem bọn hắn toàn bộ bài xuất bên ngoài cơ thể, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn là thất bại. Những cái kia trứng đồng đều hiện lên hình bầu dục, bài xuất bọn chúng đỉnh lại hoặc là cuối cùng là dễ dàng nhất, mà bọn chúng ở giữa bộ phận nhưng so với hai đầu đều càng thêm to lớn, xác ngoài cũng càng thêm cứng rắn. Những cái kia trứng đỉnh gạt ra Arthur bên ngoài cơ thể, mà ở giữa bộ phận lại kẹt tại hắn non mềm cửa huyệt chỗ, đem hắn đã sớm phiếm hồng tiểu huyệt viên viên chống ra, nặng nề mà chậm rãi hướng ra phía ngoài hoạt động. Dạng này Arthur cảm giác mình tựa như là bị một cây băng lãnh côn sắt giữ giống như, nếu có thời điểm hắn hơi không chú ý, những cái kia trứng sẽ còn thuận hắn tràng đạo, lần nữa thật sâu trượt về trong cơ thể của hắn, hung hăng, dùng sức xay nghiền tại hắn mềm mại mẫn cảm khoang trên miệng. Khiến cho thân thể của hắn một trận bủn rủn tê dại, cả người không tự chủ được run rẩy, nguyên bản nửa mềm xuống dưới phía trước, cũng sẽ tùy theo đáng thương thổ lộ ra một chút trong suốtmang chất lỏng.

Ohm cứ như vậy không hề cố kỵ lôi kéo Arthur, thưởng thức ca ca của mình là như thế nào chật vật đem chôn sâu ở thể nội mấy viên trứng, cứ như vậy gạt ra bên ngoài cơ thể. Hắn tại Arthur rốt cục đem trong cơ thể trứng chỗ sắp xếp chỉ toàn thời điểm mệnh lệnh những cái kia xúc tu lui ra, nhìn xem Arthur cái kia bởi vì những cái kia trứng đầy đủ khuếch trương, mà có chút mở ra một đầu chật hẹp khe hở sau huyệt. Ohm ngược lại tự hành cầm Arthur bắp đùi, tách ra ca ca của mình hai chân, đem Arthur hung hăng nhấn ở trên tường giơ lên, trực tiếp đem mình âm hành dùng sức giữ đi vào, không nói lời gì đem ca ca của mình đính tại mình trên âm hành. Mà cái kia trải qua rất nhiều cứng rắn trứng hồi lâu khai thác sau huyệt đã ướt như nhũn ra, Ohm cơ hồ là không có cái gì trở ngại liền thẳng tắp thọt tới Arthur mềm mại nặng nề khoang miệng. Trong huyệt nóng ướt mềm mại ruột thịt không biết phản kháng, thuận theo ủi thiếp bao vây lấy Ohm Đạo Tổ, giống như là sóng nước giống như một chút một chút co rút lại mút vào, phảng phất một trương không biết thiết đủ giống như , không ngừng mà ý đồ đem Ohm dẫn vào thể nội chỗ càng sâu.

Ohm đem mình thẳng tắp đè vào Arthur mềm mại đóng chặt khoang nơi cửa, cơ hồ không thế nào trừu sáp, dùng mình mượt mà nặng nề âm hành đỉnh không ngừng hướng vào phía trong đỉnh làm xay nghiền lấy cái kia bị đỉnh có chút hướng vào phía trong biến hình, nhưng như cũ mềm dẻo đóng chặt miệng nhỏ. Atlantis người lực lượng không giống với nhân loại, liền xem như Arthur dạng này cường tráng hình thể, đối với Ohm tới nói cũng không tính được cái gì đặc biệt. Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương duy trì lấy cái tư thế này ngây người như vậy mấy giây, mà Arthur cơ hồ là tại ngắn như vậy ngắn trong vòng mấy giây liền khống chế không nổi bị lần nữa đưa lên cao trào. Arthur thân thể bản năng run rẩy, bởi vì tư thế nguyên nhân mà có chút bất lực ôm lấy đệ đệ mình cái cổ, lông tai đỏ có chút gục đầu xuống, để cho mình có thể tựa ở Ohm trên bờ vai, đem mình bởi vì cao trào chỗ triển lộ, thoải mái dễ chịu dâm đãng nhưng lại xấu hổ biểu lộ che giấu. Arthur âm hành thoáng oai tà, theo đột nhiên xuất hiện cao trào mà có chút đáng thương phun ra một chút mỏng manh mà ít đến không được tinh dịch. Đùi phải của hắn có chút bất lực vòng tại Ohm phần eo, chân trái thì là thoát lực quấn ở Ohm trên đùi, rắn chắc bắp chân cùng có chút cuộn mình mũi chân có chút sắc tình, vô ý thức mài cọ lấy đệ đệ mình bắp chân. Giống như là thỉnh cầu càng nhiều, đem Ohm sau lưng nguyên bản rủ xuống thuận áo choàng cũng cọ ra trận trận không an phận chập trùng.

Thân ái, ta còn chưa bắt đầu động đâu.

Ohm có chút thương hại nói như vậy lấy, thân trên hơi nghiêng, ôn nhu nghiêng đầu, hôn lấy Arthur cái cổ cùng tai môi, cố ý phát ra một chút ngọt ngào mút vào âm thanh. Mà hạ thân của hắn lại cùng nửa người trên ôn nhu hoàn toàn khác biệt, hung hăng xay nghiền chống đối lấy Arthur theo vừa mới cao trào, mà mở ra một cái khe hở khoang. Tuổi trẻ thất hải chi vương đến trên giường cũng vẫn như cũ như cùng ở tại trên chiến trường anh minh thần võ, Ohm không ngừng nhẹ cạn đem mình rút ra, tại mỗi lần Arthur cảm giác được sắp không được thời điểm, thoáng đem mình nặng nề đỉnh, cùng cái kia mẫn cảm non mềm khoang miệng có chút tách ra chút khoảng cách, nhưng lại tại ca ca của mình còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, lần nữa nhanh chóng mà dùng sức thao hướng đối phương thấm ướt mềm mại thể nội. Khiến cho Arthur không khỏi theo đệ đệ mình rung động mà từng đợt từng đợt co rút lại căng thẳng thân thể, hắn nóng ướt ruột thịt giống như là muốn lấy lòng chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình cây kia nóng rực đại gia hỏa, lại giống là muốn làm cho đối phương thao càng sâu giống như, có chút theo không kịp trừu sáp tần suất, phảng phất không có trong cơ thể mình căn này đại gia hỏa liền sống không nổi nữa giống như, thuận theo phun ra nuốt vào mút vào.

Giờ phút này Arthur Xạ Nhật đã bị hoàn toàn thao mở, hắn mềm dẻo mẫn cảmcòn khoang miệng bao vây lấy Ohm mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh, vừa đi vừa về trận trận co rút lại, phía trước cùng đằng sau giống như là hư mất vòi nước giống như ẩm ướt cộc cộc nước chảy trôi không ngừng. Arthur tại đệ đệ mình đem hơi lạnh tinh dịch hoàn toàn bắn tại hắn trong cơ thể thời điểm lần nữa bắn ra, lần này tinh dịch của hắn so trước đó hai lần còn muốn càng thêm mỏng manh đáng thương, cái này đều cơ hồ không tính là bắn ra, chỉ là thuận cái kia bị trước dịch cùng trước đó tinh dịch cọ thủy quang tỏa sáng đỉnh, ướt sũng chảy ra mà thôi. Mà tại ngắn ngủi mà ít đến thương cảm xuất tinh về sau, càng nhiều trong suốt chất lỏng cơ hồ là không cách nào khống chế, như thế thuận lý thành chương liền từ Arthur âm hành đỉnh tùy theo không ngừng tràn ra ngoài. Ướt sũng thuận Arthur rắn chắc phần bụng trôi xuống dưới, tại vốn là thấm ướt trên mặt đất tích táp nhân ra một bãi nhỏ màu đậm vết tích. Mà hắn cây kia thon dài âm hành thậm chí tại sắp xếp nước tiểu cơ hồ đã kết thúc cuối cùng, còn lại vẫn chưa thỏa mãn giống như, cực kỳ đáng thương oai tà lại phun ra một phần nhỏ trong suốt chất lỏng, cuối cùng mới thuận theo mềm nhũn xuống dưới.

Ohm trấn an hôn lấy ca ca của mình cái cổ, ngón tay thon dài ôn nhu vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Arthur mềm mại tóc dài, hắn quan tâm duy trì lấy động tác này ở một tiểu hội, sau đó mới chậm rãi, nếm thử tính đem Arthur từ trong lồng ngực của mình buông xuống. Nhưng mà mặc dù như thế, ca ca của hắn vẫn là bị hắn thao hai chân tê dại, phần eo như nhũn ra, đứng đều đứng không vững, vô ý thức cúi đầu liền đỡ lấy hắn bả vai. Ohm chỗ bắn vào đi, quá nhiều tinh dịch, giờ phút này không cách nào khống chế thuận Arthur bị thao đỏ lên rục sau trong huyệt chảy ra một chút, sắc tình dính tại Arthur ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù giữa hai chân. Cái này khiến Ohm không khỏi cảm thấy tiếp tục như vậy, có lẽ ca ca của hắn thật sẽ bị hắn thao mang thai cũng khó nói. Không sai, hắn sẽ đem một cái đáng chết oắt con phóng tới Arthur trong thân thể, sau đó ca ca của hắn cũng sẽ giống hắn phi tử đồng dạng, chân chính cam tâm tình nguyện vì hắn đem đứa bé kia sinh ra tới.

Giúp ta một chút, Ohm.

Arthur nói như vậy lấy, có chút thực sự, run rẩy cầm đệ đệ mình cánh tay. Arthur vô điều kiện mà tin tưởng lấy Ohm, lại hoặc là hắn cho rằng Ohm là hiện tại duy nhất còn có thể để hắn tín nhiệm, lại hoặc là còn tín nhiệm hắn, yêu hắn người. Nhưng mà hắn cũng biết đệ đệ mình thân là thất hải chi vương, nếu như đem hắn dạng này tù phạm từ trong lồng giam thả ra, liền phản bội thất hải, mãi mãi cũng bất đắc dĩ trở lại cố hương hạ tràng. Thế nhưng là Arthur tin tưởng Ohm, hắn tin tưởng mình đệ đệ là đứng tại hắn bên này, coi như xảy ra chuyện như vậy, hắn cũng vẫn tin tưởng Ohm lại trợ giúp hắn.

Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp.

Ohm có chút không yên lòng nói như vậy lấy, trấn an vuốt ve Arthur xoã tung mềm mại tóc quăn, ngón tay thon dài dây dưa ca ca của mình kim sắc quăn xoắn đuôi tóc, có chút giương lên khóe môi.

Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp, ca ca.

Hắn nói như vậy lấy, cố ý cắn nặng sau cùng hai chữ.

Fin  
【 Hải Vương 】【 Áo sắt 】 Hắc hải (NC17,orthur, hai người loại thiết lập )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Nhân loại AU, bí ẩn mà tội ác huynh đệ quan hệ.  
Work Text:  
Arthur tại Nga làm chút hải dương cứu viện loại hình công việc, ngoại trừ Lễ Tạ Ơn hoặc là lễ Giáng Sinh, hắn rất ít về nước Mỹ đi. Hắn cùng phụ thân ở rất gần, phụ thân của hắn là bên bờ biển hải đăng thủ hộ giả, mười năm như một ngày ở tại hải đăng bên cạnh một gian nhỏ trong căn hộ. Mà Arthur cũng ở tại nơi này phụ cận, rét lạnh bờ biển không có người nào nguyện ý trường kỳ ở lại, Arthur thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi bái phỏng chiếu cố phụ thân của mình.

Đương nhiên đó cũng không phải nói Arthur cùng mình mẹ đẻ tình cảm không tốt, trong lúc này nguyên nhân rất nhiều, gia đình của bọn hắn quan hệ cũng rất phức tạp. Nói ngắn gọn, Arthur còn có cái cùng mẹ khác cha đệ đệ, mặc dù Arthur là trước xuất sinh cái kia, thế nhưng là hắn mới là cái kia phá hư người khác gia đình con riêng. Mẫu thân hắn Atlan na nguyên bản khi còn bé cùng hắn người đặt trước có hôn ước, phổ thông gia tộc thông gia, nhưng là nàng lại tại đến Nga tiến hành nghiên cứu khoa học khảo sát thời điểm bất hạnh gặp tai nạn trên biển, bị hắn cha đẻ cứu. Sau đó, mọi người đều biết, bọn hắn hạnh phúc địa tướng yêu, còn sinh ra Arthur.

Atlan na ý đồ phản kháng vận mệnh của nàng, cuối cùng nhưng vẫn là bị cưỡng ép mang về nước Mỹ, bị ép cùng nàng nam nhân không yêu kết hôn sinh con, dưỡng dục hắn đệ đệ —— Ohm · Ma-li tư. Khi còn bé tại quản gia Duy Khoa an bài xuống, huynh đệ bọn họ hai cái nhân ngẫu ngươi sẽ gặp mặt, quan hệ coi như nói còn nghe được. Về sau tại lão Mã Lý Tư sau khi qua đời, đối với mẫu thân sự tình, đối với gia đình sự tình, giữa bọn hắn từng có cãi lộn, nhưng là rất nhanh liền hoà giải, lấy một loại từ xã hội hiện đại đạo đức hệ thống tới nói phi thường tội ác, bí ẩn mà dơ bẩn phương thức hoà giải, mà giữa bọn hắn cũng đạt thành hiệp nghị của mình. Cho đến hôm nay, Arthur sẽ còn định kỳ trở lại nước Mỹ vấn an đệ đệ của mình, thậm chí hắn bái phỏng đệ đệ số lần muốn so hắn bái phỏng mẫu thân số lần còn nhiều hơn được nhiều. Mà hắn hình dạng anh tuấn, khôn khéo tài giỏi cơ hồ khắp nơi đều gọi được cực kỳ ưu tú đệ đệ, sẽ thỉnh thoảng cung cấp chút tài chính trợ giúp Arthur cùng hắn cha đẻ sinh hoạt, để bọn hắn vượt qua tốt hơn thư thích hơn thời gian.

Nhưng là gần nhất Arthur bên này phát sinh ngoài ý muốn, hắn bởi vì chọc tới kiện cáo mà bị tạm thời trục xuất trở về nước Mỹ, muốn giao một số lớn nộp tiền bảo lãnh kim mới có thể đi ra ngoài. Đương nhiên Ohm thay hắn trả tiền giải quyết chuyện này, nhưng là trên thực tế hắn cũng không biết, vì cái gì Arthur không hiểu thấu muốn đi gây Wayne xí nghiệp tổng giám đốc. Có thể vì Bruce · Wayne công việc là chuyện tốt, Ohm không rõ vì cái gì hắn cái kia ngây thơ vụng về quá mức ca ca sẽ như thế kháng cự, đến mức cho mình chọc tới phiền toái như vậy, bị cưỡng ép trục xuất trở về nước Mỹ.

Đây cũng là vì cái gì khoảng cách lễ Giáng Sinh còn có cái hơn mười ngày, Arthur liền xuất hiện ở Atlan na nhà bàn ăn bên trên —— Cùng Ohm cùng một chỗ. Trước đó mấy ngày Arthur đều ở tại Ohm nhà, lại trước đó hắn ở tại câu lưu trong phòng. Kia thật không phải là người ngốc địa phương, nhưng là dứt khoát Ohm rất nhanh liền đem hắn làm ra, mà Arthur tại vui vẻ ăn uống thả cửa về sau tinh thần khôi phục cũng không tệ, cơ hồ khiến người nhìn không ra cái gì dị dạng.

Mẹ của bọn hắn thật cao hứng huynh đệ bọn họ có thể cùng đi bái phỏng mình, nhất là hai người bọn họ hảo hài tử còn vì nàng mang theo hoa tươi cùng rượu trái cây. Atlan na vui vẻ vì mình các con chuẩn bị phong phú bữa tối, khó hơn nhiều uống một chút rượu, có chút hơi say rượu cùng nàng âu yếm bọn nhỏ nói chuyện. Atlan na không ngừng mà quan tâm mình bọn nhỏ gần nhất sinh hoạt tình trạng, hỏi thăm Arthur liên quan tới chính mình người yêu —— Tom · Kho thụy tình hình gần đây, đồng thời nhiệt tình mời Ohm cùng Arthur tối nay lưu lại qua đêm, đồng thời nói cho bọn hắn nhà trọ của mình bên trong còn có không ít phòng trống, tuyệt đối đầy đủ hai người bọn họ qua đêm. Ohm cùng Arthur đều biết, mẹ của bọn hắn rất cô đơn, lão Mã Lý Tư tiên sinh sau khi qua đời, nàng liền vẫn luôn là một người sống một mình tại căn này nông thôn trong căn hộ tĩnh dưỡng. Trống trải to lớn trong phòng ngoại trừ Atlan na, liền chỉ có bình thường trở về định kỳ bái phỏng cũ quản gia Duy Khoa, hoặc là chính là quét dọn gian phòng công nhân vệ sinh.

Ohm lễ phép xin miễn mẫu thân hảo ý, ôn nhu hôn Atlan na gương mặt, đồng thời nói cho nàng mình sẽ ở đêm giáng sinh lưu lại theo nàng. Thế là đã có chút đã có tuổi phụ nhân lại đem vấn đề nhìn về phía mình đại nhi tử, hỏi thăm Arthur muốn hay không lưu lại. Liền xem như từ khi Arthur sau trưởng thành, liền bởi vì gia đình nguyên nhân, không chút cùng mình đại nhi tử lẫn tiếp xúc trôi qua Atlan na cũng phát hiện. Buổi tối hôm nay Arthur tựa hồ rất câu nệ trầm mặc, hoàn toàn không có những năm qua lễ Giáng Sinh đến đây bái phỏng lúc bộ kia sáng sủa khoái hoạt, làm cho người ta yêu thích dáng vẻ, tựa hồ liền liền bữa tối nàng chuẩn bị bò bít tết cũng không có ăn nhiều ít.

Ngươi thế nào, con của ta?

Atlan na vuốt ve con trai mình bên mặt, hơi khẽ cau mày, có chút đau lòng, cực kỳ lo lắng hỏi như vậy đạo. Nàng biết Arthur trước đó chọc tới chút phiền phức, cũng biết Ohm chủ động ra mặt giải quyết bọn chúng. Nàng nghĩ đến có lẽ là những này đột nhiên xuất hiện vấn đề, để Arthur trong lúc nhất thời có chút không biết làm sao, cho nên mới sẽ nhìn như thế căng cứng. Có lẽ con của nàng là bởi vì gần nhất phát sinh những chuyện này, bởi vì New York đột nhiên trở nên lạnh thời tiết có chút bị cảm lạnh, cho nên giờ phút này nhiệt độ cơ thể mới có chút không bình thường có chút nóng lên.

Hắn không có việc gì.

Ohm có chút lãnh đạm nói như vậy lấy, liền liền Atlan na cũng phát hiện, tối nay mình đề ra đại bộ phận vấn đề, cơ hồ đều là Ohm trả lời xuống tới, lại hoặc là vượt lên trước giúp Arthur trả lời xuống tới. Nàng đại nhi tử chỉ là buồn buồn ngồi ở một bên, thân thể căng cứng, tựa như là tại nhẫn nại cái gì giống như, từ đầu đến cuối đều tận khả năng trầm mặc không nói.

Thân ái Ohm, ta đang hỏi Arthur đâu.

Atlan na có chút bất đắc dĩ cười cười, nàng không biết mình hai đứa bé lúc nào quan hệ tốt như vậy, thân mật giống như là xuyên một đầu quần giống như.

Ta không sao, mụ mụ, chỉ là ta rất mệt mỏi, chúng ta đến nhanh đi về... n a, ta nói là ta cùng Ohm, trước đó phát sinh sự tình... Chúng ta còn có chút sự tình cần nói chuyện.

Arthur khẩn trương liếm liếm môi, có chút vụng về, bừa bãi cùng mẹ của mình nói như vậy lấy. Giờ phút này liền xem như đã có tuổi, con mắt đã không bằng trước kia dùng tốt Atlan na cũng phát hiện mình đại nhi tử lúc này dị dạng. Arthur gương mặt tại dưới ánh đèn có một chút phiếm hồng, liền xem như hắn khỏe mạnh màu mật ong làn da, còn có mặt mũi bên trên lông xù sợi râu, cũng không che giấu được hắn giờ phút này có chút phát nhiệt bên mặt. Cái này khiến nàng có chút bận tâm vén lên mình đại nhi tử trên trán tóc dài, muốn đem sự tình tìm hiểu rõ ràng, sợ Arthur là bởi vì đả kích cùng mỏi mệt mà nhiễm lên phong hàn.

Arthur đến lễ Giáng Sinh về sau mới có thể về Nga, không cần lo lắng, chúng ta cuối tuần có rảnh sẽ còn lại đến bái phỏng ngài, mẫu thân. Ohm nói như vậy lấy, nhìn như mười phần tự nhiên cầm Arthur cánh tay nhẹ nhàng giật giật, cùng mẫu thân tạm biệt đi, ca ca.

Là, thật có lỗi... Gặp lại, mụ mụ.

Arthur có chút hoảng hốt nói như vậy lấy, tại bọn hắn phân biệt cùng Atlan na tạm biệt về sau, hai người cùng nhau đi hướng nhà để xe. Atlan na có chút bận tâm nhìn xem mình hai đứa bé rời đi, nàng nhìn xem càng cao hơn Đại Cường tráng Arthur đi theo Ohm sau lưng, không hiểu cảm thấy mình hai đứa con trai ở giữa có lẽ ẩn ẩn có chuyện gì đang gạt mình. Kia là nàng không biết, cũng là không có khả năng để nàng biết đến sự tình, nhưng là đó cũng không nhất định là không tốt phương diện kia, có lẽ là hiện tại hắn hai đứa bé như thế ở chung hòa thuận căn nguyên cũng khó nói.

Rời đi mẫu thân chung cư hai người cũng không có rất mau đưa xe từ trong nhà để xe mở ra, bọn hắn biết Atlan na sẽ không như thế hiếu kỳ hỏi chuyện này. Lại hoặc là vạn nhất nàng hỏi tới, bọn hắn cũng chỉ muốn dùng cái gì phòng ở quá lớn lại hoặc là nhà để xe phía dưới rơi tro xe nhiều lắm, đến mức tốn thêm chút thời gian, dạng này nghe liền mười phần dối trá qua loa lý do đến lấp liếm cho qua liền tốt.

Vừa mới tiến đến trong xe hai người liền ôm đến cùng một chỗ, Ohm mở ra trong xe điều hoà không khí, lập tức liền đem chỗ ngồi chỗ tựa lưng để xuống. Arthur thì là có chút cam chịu, thực sự bỏ đi áo khoác của mình. Trường kỳ sinh hoạt tại Nga Arthur cũng không quá e ngại New York mùa đông rét lạnh, lông xù bên trong áo khoác cũng chỉ là mặc vào một kiện độ dày còn nói qua được thương cảm thôi.

Ohm vén lên Arthur nửa người trên tẩy có chút trắng bệch cũ áo, xe nhẹ đường quen giải khai ca ca của mình dây lưng, nhanh chóng cởi xuống đầu kia bao vây lấy nam nhân nửa người dưới cái kia mượt mà chặt chẽ cái mông nhỏ quần jean. Ohm có thể nhìn thấy bây giờ ca ca của hắn đã ướt đẫm, sau huyệt bài tiết ái dịch liền trước đó chen vào đại lượng dầu bôi trơn, trực tiếp đem Arthur đồ lót làm ướt một mảng lớn. Bị thẩm thấu gần như sắp muốn tích thủy mà vải vóc sắc tình bị kẹp ở cái kia chập trùng mỹ diệu trong khe mông, dính sát Arthur ướt át mềm mại tiểu huyệt.

Nhìn xem ngươi, ca ca của ta, đều đã như thế ướt, vừa rồi nhịn được nhất định rất vất vả đi.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, dùng đầu ngón tay cách vải vóc đặt ở Arthur chặt chẽ mà bí ẩn tiểu huyệt xử nhẹ nhàng nhấn đè ép mấy lần, hắn có thể cảm giác được cái kia nhựa plastic chế tác sex toy cứng rắn biên giới. Giờ phút này cây kia to lớn lại mang theo gập ghềnh chập trùng đường vân giả âm hành, chính thật sâu tiết tại Arthur thể nội, tận chức tận trách, không chút lưu tình đè vào đối phương thể nội cái kia mềm mại mẫn cảm yếu ớt đốt, theo nguồn điện cho tới nay mở ra mà yếu ớt chấn động lấy. Mang theo Ohm trước đó bắn vào đi tinh dịch cùng một chút bôi trơn, bị Arthur thật sâu, thật sâu kẹp ở hắn cái kia chặt chẽ mê người cái mông nhỏ bên trong, chôn ở nam nhân yếu ớt thấm ướt thể nội chỗ sâu, không ngừng phát ra gần như nhỏ không thể nghe được tạp âm.

Có lẽ chúng ta hẳn là đáp ứng mẫu thân lưu lại, sau đó tại nàng căn này chung cư trong phòng khách ân ái.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, vén lên nhà mình huynh trưởng áo, để cho mình ca ca kia hai cái sưng phiếm hồng nhỏ sữa hạt cũng theo đó bại lộ trong không khí. Mặc dù trong xe có điều hòa điều tiết nhiệt độ, thế nhưng là Arthur đầu vú còn là bởi vì đột nhiên xuất hiện trần trụi mà có chút sung huyết sưng. Ohm trước đó cũng cho hai cái này xinh đẹp tiểu gia hỏa mua lễ vật, giờ phút này kia hai cái màu sáng sữa hạt đã bị đánh xuyên đồng thời mang lên trên nặng nề sữa côn, nho nhỏ, không dễ phát giác địa thứ tại Arthur hai cái mẫn cảm đầu vú bên trong. Vừa mới xuyên thấu sữa hạt còn phá lệ mẫn cảm, chỉ là quần áo róc thịt cọ liền đủ để cho người từng đợt phần eo như nhũn ra, sau huyệt thấm ướt, vì tránh né phiền toái như vậy, cũng vì giấu diếm mình bị đệ đệ của mình phát cưỡng bách đánh hai cái nhũ hoàn sự thật. Arthur không thể không từ bỏ mình chỗ yêu thích sau lưng lại hoặc là thiếp thân áo len, lựa chọn càng thêm rộng rãi thương cảm mặc trên người.

Ngươi nói nàng sẽ phát hiện sao, nếu như nàng phát hiện chúng ta quan hệ, nàng sẽ như thế nào? Nàng sẽ đối với chúng ta thất vọng sao? Nàng hẳn là không tưởng tượng nổi, mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo đại nhi tử tại nhà nàng thời điểm dùng cơm, kỳ thật trong mông đít đang mang theo đệ đệ mình tinh dịch cùng một cây to lớn chạy bằng điện gậy đấm bóp, đằng sau ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù, đầy trong đầu nghĩ đến thỉnh cầu đệ đệ của mình buông tha mình, thỏa mãn mình đi.

Ohm giương lên khóe môi, có chút tàn nhẫn nói như vậy lấy. Hắn duỗi ra hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay, tùy theo không nói lời gì dùng sức đi lôi kéo xay nghiền Arthur kia hai cái mẫn cảm đứng thẳng đầu vú đến. Vì thế Arthur không tự chủ được giãy dụa phần eo, phản ứng tốt đẹp nhỏ giọng ai oán, nguyên bản nửa đột nhiên phía trước giờ phút này cũng khống chế không nổi càng thêm phồng lên. Đỉnh tràn ra rất nhiều chất lỏng tùy theo thẩm thấu nguyên bản không có làm bẩn đồ lót phía trước, ở phía trên lưu lại một khối rõ ràng thấm ướt nước đọng.

Van cầu ngươi, Ohm.

Arthur cắn môi dưới, có chút thống khổ nhỏ như vậy xin cầu, lại đổi lấy đệ đệ mình rơi vào trên đầu vú càng thêm dùng sức mấy lần nhào nặn cùng lôi kéo. Arthur nhìn thấy Ohm từ hắn kia thân ủi đến không có một tia nếp uốn âu phục áo khoác bên trong lấy ra một cái nhỏ hẹp điều khiển từ xa. Mà hắn biết rõ đó là cái gì, kia là chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn, cái kia nhỏ đồ chơi điều khiển từ xa. Ohm có chút giơ lên khóe môi, có chút từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem Arthur, cuối cùng tàn nhẫn bóp lại cái nút kia.

Giờ phút này liền xem như không tận lực đi nghe, cũng có thể nghe được chôn ở Arthur thể nội cái kia đồ chơi, ngay tại theo không ngừng khuấy động rung động mà phát ra máy móc tiếng ông ông. Ohm có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy ca ca của mình đồ lót hậu phương theo cái kia đồ chơi không nể mặt mũi khuấy động, mà không bị khống chế chảy ra càng nhiều chất lỏng, nhìn rất giống là bài tiết không kiềm chế, chậm rãi làm lớn ra hắn đồ lót hậu phương khối kia nhân ướt vải vóc diện tích. Cái kia đồ chơi lưu tại Arthur bên ngoài cơ thể, nho nhỏ tay cầm, theo phía trên không ngừng mà khuấy động mà vòng quanh vòng, sắc tình chuyển động. Ohm có thể tưởng tượng đến ca ca của mình tiểu huyệt giờ phút này là như thế nào thấm ướt mềm mại, co quắp che kín cái này tràn đầy nhô lên đồ chơi. Hắn nhìn thấy Arthur mấy lần đều khó mà ức chế giơ lên phần eo, thở hào hển màu mật ong làn da nhiễm lên một mảnh xinh đẹp đỏ nhạt.

Mà rất nhanh, Arthur liền có chút mất tự nhiên co quắp thân thể, theo trong cơ thể mình dạng này tần số cao trừu sáp cái chấn động, mà khống chế không nổi, mười phần mất mặt xuất tại quần của mình bên trong. Quần lót của hắn phía trước lần nữa nhân ra mảng lớn nước đọng, ướt sũng dính ngượng ngùng bao khỏa tại Arthur phóng thích qua đi đã hoàn toàn mềm xuống dưới âm hành chung quanh. Mà đệ đệ của hắn cũng không có vì vậy mà thương hại hắn, Ohm thậm chí không có bởi vì hắn xuất tinh mà hảo tâm điều thấp trong cơ thể hắn cây kia gập ghềnh gậy đấm bóp trừu sáp cùng chấn động tần suất. Mà là có chút tàn nhẫn tùy ý cái kia nhựa plastic chế thành đồ chơi tiếp tục làm lấy ca ca của mình cái kia ẩm ướt nước chảy tiểu huyệt, chậm rãi bỏ đi Arthur ướt sũng đồ lót, bố thí giải khai mình vẫn như cũ chỉnh chỉnh tề tề quần tây khóa quần.

Đây là một cái trừng phạt, mà Arthur chỉ có thể tiếp nhận. Bởi vì hắn sai lầm chọc giận Bruce · Wayne, bởi vậy cho mình đệ đệ mang đến phiền toái không nhỏ, cho nên hắn chuyện đương nhiên tiếp nhận dạng này trừng phạt. Mà từ nhỏ thời điểm đến bây giờ, huynh đệ bọn họ ở giữa hòa thuận nguyên nhân chính là ở đây. Bọn hắn lạ lẫm mà thân mật vô gian, bọn hắn yêu nhau nhưng lại luôn có vượt không qua ngăn cách. Là, bọn hắn loạn luân —— Ohm lấy một loại phương thức cực đoan yêu mình ca ca, mà Arthur cũng yêu Ohm, hắn vui với tiếp nhận chính mình cái này đáng yêu đệ đệ. Bọn hắn ôm lẫn nhau, bọn hắn gần sát lẫn nhau, đen đủi như vậy đức, bí ẩn mà dơ bẩn. Bọn hắn biết đây không phải đối, không phải bọn hắn chuyện nên làm, nhưng là bọn hắn lại song song trầm luân nơi này, không thể tự thoát ra được, thậm chí liền bọn hắn cha mẹ ruột, cũng không biết bọn hắn có quan hệ như vậy, tại làm chuyện như vậy.

Thân xe theo bọn hắn kịch liệt rung động run lên một cái, phía trước hậu phương đèn xe vừa đi vừa về láo liên không ngừng, bất kể là ai hiện tại đi vào trong ga-ra, đều sẽ biết hiện tại trong chiếc xe này hai người đến tột cùng đang làm những gì. Mà trên thực tế, giờ phút này bọn hắn ai cũng không ngại sẽ phát sinh cái gì, trong con mắt của bọn họ chỉ có lẫn nhau. Mỗi lần bị đệ đệ mình chỗ hôn, bị Ohm âm hành chỗ lấp đầy, bị tinh dịch của hắn chỗ bắn đầy một bụng thời điểm, Arthur kiểu gì cũng sẽ cảm thấy không hiểu an toàn cùng thỏa mãn. Từ khi lần thứ nhất bọn hắn làm như vậy bắt đầu, hắn liền cảm giác có lẽ đây là bọn hắn tương hỗ tiếp nhận lẫn nhau, biểu đạt yêu thương phương thức. Bọn hắn ôm nhau ngủ, ôm ấp lấy lẫn nhau đầu nhập vực sâu vô tận cùng hắc hải bên trong, chia sẻ lấy lẫn nhau nhiệt độ cơ thể, không ngừng hướng đối phương chuyển vận lấy mình ánh sáng cùng nhiệt.

Thật có lỗi, ca ca, xem ra quần lót của ngươi đã không thể dùng. Arthur tại lại một lần bị đệ đệ mình thao đến cao trào, đồng thời bắn một bụng tinh dịch về sau, nghe được Ohm quan tâm đặt ở hắn bên tai, bên cạnh ôn nhu hôn tai của hắn khuếch, bên cạnh như thế nói, cứ như vậy kẹp tốt tinh dịch của ta đi, về nhà ta sẽ giúp ngươi thanh lý.

Hắn chậm rãi thối lui ra khỏi Arthur thể nội, cúi người cùng ca ca của mình trao đổi một cái ôn nhu hôn. Sạch sẽ xinh đẹp san bằng mình quần tây nếp uốn, phảng phất chuyện gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra giống như, lại khôi phục bình thường bộ kia cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cấm dục bộ dáng, đứng dậy ngồi về vị trí lái bên trên.

Fin

【 Hải Vương 】 Lưu sữa cùng mật chi địa (ABO, Orm/Arthur, NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Đơn giản thô bạo ABO, ca ca thua liền muốn cho ta thao. Chỉ có Atlantis nhân tài có ABO Phân chia, cho nên Arthur trước đó vẫn luôn không có chú ý qua mình thứ hai giới tính. Ban sơ Ohm cùng Arthur đều là A, nhưng là bởi vì Arthur đánh thua, liền muốn chiếu Atlantis truyền thống biến thành O Bị tiêu ký. Đó là cái vũ nhục tính chất tiêu ký, nhưng mà Arthur cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.  
Work Text:  
Arthur thua mất trận kia quyết đấu, mà hắn huyết thống bên trên đệ đệ thì là giống cố ý khoe khoang thắng lợi của mình giống như quấn trận một tuần, nghênh đón đến từ con dân nhiệt liệt reo hò. Cái này khiến Arthur không khỏi có chút ảo não cúi đầu, Ohm đích thật là cái cường đại đối thủ, mà hắn tại Atlantis cũng hoàn toàn chính xác có thụ nhân dân kính yêu. Từ hiện tại tình trạng đến xem, ngoại trừ muốn phát động lục địa cùng hải dương ở giữa chiến tranh bên ngoài, đệ đệ của hắn đích thật là cái ưu tú lại hợp cách vương, mà hắn chỉ là cái hỗn huyết loại.

Là cái có thụ Atlantis nhân dân phỉ nhổ hỗn huyết loại —— Nghĩ tới đây, Arthur liền cảm thấy không cách nào khống chế bi thương, máu của hắn, hắn bán nhân loại huyết thống, chính là hại mẫu thân hắn tử vong căn nguyên.

May mắn chính là, Atlantis truyền thống cổ xưa bên trong tựa hồ cũng không có liên quan tới nhất định phải giết chết người khiêu chiến điều quy định này. Bọn hắn chỉ là cho Arthur uống xong một loại nào đó nhan sắc quỷ dị cay đắng dược trấp, liền đem Arthur đóng lại. Mà lần nữa khôi phục ý thức thời điểm, Arthur cảm thấy hiện hữu hết thảy hắn đều đã không hiểu rõ. Hắn nằm tại mềm mại giường chiếu trung ương, lần nữa bị nặng nề xiềng xích trói buộc lại tứ chi của mình, cái này khiến hắn chỉ có thể lấy một cái phi thường cố định tư thế nằm lỳ ở trên giường. Arthur ý đồ tránh thoát xiềng xích, làm thế nào cũng không làm gì được, mà bụng dưới của hắn tựa như là có nham tương đang thong thả lưu động giống như ngăn không được phát nhiệt.

Arthur toàn thân đều ướt sũng, đó cũng không phải nói bởi vì hắn bây giờ tại trong biển mới như thế, mà là bởi vì hắn có chỗ khát vọng, hắn sau huyệt nóng ướt mềm mại, âm hành không cách nào khống chế cương. Cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy sợ hãi, giờ phút này Arthur thân thể ngay tại kinh lịch, phát sinh biến hóa, đối với từ nhỏ sinh hoạt trên đất bằng Arthur tới nói quả thực chính là thiên phương dạ đàm. Tóc dài nam nhân lần nữa không chịu thua giãy giụa, hắn kết luận nhất định là những này ghê tởm Atlantis người cho hắn uống xong ly kia dược trấp quan hệ, may mà hắn còn tưởng rằng mình có thể miễn thoát khỏi cái chết.

Trên thực tế, thật sự là hắn miễn thoát khỏi cái chết, dù sao hiện tại phát sinh sự tình chỉ cùng khuất phục, vũ nhục cùng vinh quang có quan hệ.

Arthur giãy dụa lấy, hắn cảm giác được có người đụng vào lưng của hắn, hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay thuận cột sống của hắn uốn lượn hướng phía dưới, thẳng đến chạm đến hắn quần jean vùng ven mới do dự ngừng lại. Trong nước tản ra một loại nào đó mùi vị, kia là một loại nào đó khiến người cảm giác an tâm hương vị, mềm mại, mờ mịt, băng lãnh mà sắc bén, Arthur có thể cảm giác được thân thể của mình ngay tại khát cầu loại mùi này, cổ của hắn hậu phương nóng rực cơ hồ có chút phát đau nhức.

Ohm chậm rãi đụng vào Arthur phần lưng hình xăm, đầu ngón tay cuối cùng dừng ở đối phương người mặc, xấu xí lục người phục sức vùng ven. Bộ y phục này ít nhiều khiến Ohm cảm thấy có chút tức giận, hắn cái này hỗn huyết tạp chủng ca ca, cũng liền chỉ xứng xuyên dạng này dơ bẩn thô tục trang phục. Ohm nghĩ như vậy, lập tức liền có chút thô bạo đưa tay kéo Arthur dây lưng, cởi xuống đầu này bao vây lấy đối phạm vi nhuận cái mông vung cao quần, trực tiếp đem hai ngón tay chống đỡ vào mình huynh trưởng thể nội. Mà Arthur mặc dù thân thể căng thẳng, nhưng là làm một vị phát tình kỳ u Mễ Già, hắn sau huyệt y nguyên rất tốt đã dung nạp Ohm xâm phạm.

Mặc dù trên thân thể rất tốt tiếp nạp đối phương, nhưng là từ lý trí bên trên, Arthur hoàn toàn không thể tiếp nhận hiện tại đã phát sinh trên người mình sự tình. Hắn như cái nữ nhân đồng dạng ướt sũng, sau huyệt mở rộng, tràn ngập cảm kích giống như co rút lại ngậm lấy người khác hai ngón tay, cái này khiến Arthur cảm thấy sụp đổ. Hắn càng thêm kháng cự giãy giụa, kéo tới thúc trụ hắn xiềng xích không ngừng va chạm phát ra tiếng vang nặng nề. Nhưng mà dạng này phản kháng lại làm cho Ohm cảm thấy càng thêm hưng phấn, hắn gặp qua rất nhiều u Mễ Già, thậm chí rất nhiều xinh đẹp quý tộc Alpha, nhưng là hiếm có người sẽ phản kháng hắn, cự tuyệt hắn tin tức tố, hắn cái này tạp chủng ca ca vẫn là đầu một cái.

Ngươi nhất nghe tốt lời nói một điểm, không phải ngươi có thể sẽ vì vậy mà thụ thương.

Ohm nói như vậy lấy, cố ý tách ra chôn ở ca ca của mình thể nội ngón tay, tinh tế thon dài đầu ngón tay hướng Arthur thể nội chỗ sâu càng thêm mềm mại địa phương xay nghiền nhấn đè ép. Mà tóc dài nam nhân tựa hồ bị dạng này an ủi chỗ tuần phục, hắn không còn lung tung giãy dụa, mà là không cách nào khống chế khẽ run thân thể, trong nháy mắt nắm chặt nắm đấm. Ohm thấy được, hắn nhìn thấy ca ca của hắn bởi vì hắn kia mấy lần không nhẹ không nặng, tùy ý mà vì an ủi, cho nên bản năng, khống chế không nổi xuất tinh. Nồng hậu dày đặc đục ngầu tinh dịch số tận vẩy vào sạch sẽ cái chăn bên trên, thấm ướt sau huyệt tại mấy lần ngọt ngào co vào về sau mềm hồ hồ thoáng mở ra một cái khe hở, giống như là tại hoan nghênh người khác tới làm giống như theo hô hấp tiết tấu mà không ngừng đóng mở lấy.

Lăn đi.

Arthur gầm thét, giống như là một con thụ thương lạc đàn sư tử. Hắn kim sắc đuôi tóc theo dòng nước ở trong biển bồng bềnh, bộc lộ ra hắn phần gáy hơi đỏ lên, có thể lưu lại tiêu ký khối kia làn da.

Ngươi hẳn là cầu ta mới là.

Ohm lạnh lùng nói như vậy lấy, vừa mới đối với mình huynh trưởng chỗ bắt đầu sinh ra thương hại chi tình, giờ phút này bởi vì Arthur phản kháng cùng nói năng lỗ mãng biến mất hoàn toàn không có. Ohm thô bạo rút ra chôn sâu ở ca ca của mình thể nội ngón tay, cúi người đem hàm răng của mình hung hăng đâm vào Arthur phần gáy. Hắn không chút nào thương tiếc nhào nặn kéo dắt lấy Arthur phồng lên mà xúc cảm cực giai bộ ngực, dùng sức đưa chúng nó nhét chung một chỗ, lại bóp lấy cái kia sung huyết đứng thẳng đầu vú không chút lưu tình hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Hắn lường trước nếu là ca ca của hắn mang thai, sau này nơi này nhất định cũng sẽ cùng cái khác u Mễ Già đồng dạng, chảy ra vô cùng đầy đủ sữa tươi đến.

Ohm không rõ vì cái gì Arthur có thể nhịn được phát tình kỳ tra tấn, đưa lưng về phía hắn nam nhân tình nguyện hung hăng cắn môi, cũng không nguyện ý đối với hắn nói ra một câu thỉnh cầu. Mà cứ việc làm u Mễ Già, Arthur sau huyệt đã ướt rối tinh rối mù, hắn vẫn như cũ có thể tại dạng này dậy sóng bên trong chống đỡ đến từ Ohm tin tức tố dụ hoặc, mà bảo trì tôn nghiêm cùng lý trí không nói ra một câu mềm lời nói. Cái này khiến Ohm không hiểu cảm thấy càng thêm hưng phấn, mãnh liệt chinh phục dục tại Alpha thể nội không ngừng bành trướng. Atlantis đương nhiệm vương bỏ đi quần dài của mình, một tay đỡ lấy mình âm hành, cơ hồ không do dự liền trực tiếp đụng vào ca ca của mình thể nội.

Arthur phát ra một loại nào đó mềm mại, mang theo thống khổ rên rỉ, hùng sư nam nhân theo hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện chống đối mà khẽ run, không có nói nhiều một câu. Thế nhưng là hắn sau huyệt lại như đói như khát bao lấy Ohm âm hành, mềm mại ruột thịt nóng rực mà ủi thiếp bao khỏa tại cây kia cự vật xung quanh, lấy lòng giống như mút vào co rút lại. Ohm phát tiết dùng sức hướng Arthur thể nội chỗ sâu va đập vào, hắn có chút hiếu kỳ chính mình cái này trầm mặc thủ hạ bại tướng lúc nào mới có thể như cái chân chính tạp chủng, như cái chân chính kẻ thất bại, chân chính u Mễ Già thỉnh cầu hắn. Cầu hắn tha thứ mình, cầu hắn điều khiển mình, sau đó lại cầu hắn kết ở mình, để cho mình mang thai.

Nhưng mà Arthur coi như mấy lần lại bị sinh sinh thao đến đỉnh phong, lại hoặc là bị tinh dịch lấp đầy bụng thời điểm, hắn cũng cũng không nói đến thỉnh cầu lại hoặc là chịu thua đến.

Ohm có chút tức giận kéo lấy ca ca của mình tóc dài, ép buộc huynh trưởng của mình quay đầu tới cùng mình giao hôn. Đây là một cái tràn ngập thương hại bố thí, là một cái ôn nhu mà thành khẩn hôn, có lẽ Ohm trong lòng một nơi nào đó hoàn toàn chính xác hi vọng lấy, hi vọng lấy ca ca của hắn có thể đứng tại hắn bên này, lý giải những gì hắn làm, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn cùng hắn làm bạn. Ohm nghĩ như vậy, lại cảm giác huyết dịch mùi tanh tại môi của bọn hắn ở giữa tràn ngập ra, có lẽ hắn sai lầm, ca ca của hắn —— Có lẽ cái này nam nhân đích thật là một con không cách nào thuần phục hùng sư, hắn cả đời quy về tự do, vì chính mình mà chiến đấu, vĩnh viễn không cách nào bị người nào đó cầm tù tại một cái nào đó lồng bên trong.

Cái này khiến Ohm cảm thấy càng thêm mong đợi.

Fin


	3. Loki/Thor is love

Billy · Lý cùng hắn ba lần tử vong ( Mục đích hình thú gian, cắn thuốc / Luân gian, R18G Biểu hiện có )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Đột phát mò cá, mục đích miêu tả /R18G Yếu tố có, không đề nghị đọc. Kỳ thật chỉ là muốn nói cuối tháng đột nhiên rất nhiều chuyện, không có thời gian gõ chữ, lần sau càng văn có lẽ chỉ có thể chờ đợi đến tháng sau...  
Work Text:  
1.

Lần thứ nhất tử vong phát sinh ở Billy · Lý mười sáu tuổi sinh nhật ngày thứ hai, hắn từng sinh nhật lúc đối với mẫu thân nói, hắn muốn đi vườn bách thú. Mẫu thân vì thỏa mãn yêu cầu của hắn, tại ngày thứ hai mời ba con giống đực gấu ngựa tới nhà làm khách. Ba con gấu tại Billy trong phòng ngủ chia ăn tuổi nhỏ Billy · Lý, thô ráp gấu trảo nắm chặt hắn trắng nõn non mịn đùi, dùng sức đem hắn thân thể giật ra.

Gấu trong miệng tản ra động vật ăn thịt đặc thù mùi thối, bọn hắn bụng đói kêu vang nước bọt cọ Billy đầy người đều là. Mỗi cái gấu tựa hồ cũng không kịp chờ đợi muốn ăn hết Billy một bộ phận, bọn hắn liếm láp Billy, mút vào Billy, giống như là lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy như vậy trân tu đồng dạng, không ngừng mà nhấm nháp lấy nhân loại nam hài nhi hương vị. Bọn hắn cưỡng ép đem một vài thứ từ Billy thể nội gạt ra, sau đó lại tại trong thân thể của hắn đưa vào càng nhiều càng thêm đặc dính tanh hôi đồ vật.

Billy cảm thấy đau đớn, hắn muốn phản kháng, lại bị gấu ngựa cưỡng ép ấn xuống tay chân. Billy phát hiện hắn càng là kịch liệt giãy dụa, kia ba con gấu càng đối với hắn cảm thấy hứng thú, bọn hắn mang theo nguyên thủy dã tính, khát vọng đang nhấm nuốt nuốt thời điểm, dưới tay mình con mồi vẫn là sống. Billy bị một con gấu nặng nề mà đập ngã trên mặt đất, mặt khác hai con thì là tháo bỏ xuống hắn cánh tay, làm bị thương mắt cá chân hắn. Billy là cái anh dũng nam hài nhi, thế nhưng là hắn dù sao không phải thợ săn, càng đừng đề cập một lần đối kháng ba con gấu ngựa.

Thế là cuối cùng Billy chỉ có thể mặc cho gấu ngựa nhóm đem hắn chia ăn, hắn cảm nhận được trên thân gấu trọng lượng, thô ráp lông tóc làm hắn hạ thể thấy đau, đáng sợ trọng lượng ép hắn gần như sắp muốn không thở nổi; Hắn nghe được sau lưng gấu thở dốc, thô trọng mà mang theo một chút ăn thịt động vật hôi thối, làm hắn trận trận buồn nôn; Hắn nhấm nháp đến gấu trên thân mùi vị, tanh nồng mà mặn dính, hương vị kia từ cổ họng của hắn một mực chen vào trong dạ dày của hắn, để hắn không kềm chế được ho khan không ngừng, muốn né tránh.

Cái thứ nhất gấu từ trên người hắn dời, rất nhanh cái thứ hai gấu liền không kịp chờ đợi đè ép tới. Gấu ngựa nhóm thở hổn hển thở hổn hển chui đầu vào Billy · Lý trên thân thể cày cấy lấy, lại không vội mà giết hắn hoặc là ăn hết. Mỗi khi Billy muốn chạy trốn, bọn hắn đều chỉ là đem hắn lôi trở lại, tiếp tục chậm rãi tra tấn hắn, nhấm nháp thân thể của hắn. To dài lưỡi dao đem so với lợi thể nội thịt mềm lần lượt cắt, đem hắn yếu ớt nhất bộ phận một chút xíu từ trong cơ thể hắn lấy ra, để bọn chúng đem ra công khai.

Tuyệt vọng cùng đau đớn để Billy · Lý Khai bắt đầu rơi lệ, hắn hung hăng đào chỗ ở tấm, ý đồ làm ra sau cùng giãy dụa, cuối cùng lại chỉ là lại bị mấy cái gấu túm trở về tại chỗ. Móng tay của hắn bởi vì không ngừng mà ý đồ đào chỗ ở tấm chống cự mà gãy vỡ, giữa chân của hắn hiện đầy kỳ quái máu ứ đọng, cùng con sên bò qua đặc dính nước đọng. Billy trong lòng tràn đầy tức giận cùng căm hận, hắn bắt đầu khẩn cầu tử vong phủ xuống. Nếu như thần thật tồn tại, Billy hi vọng hắn có thể cùng hắn trước mắt ba đầu gấu ngựa đồng quy vu tận, triệt để kết thúc nỗi thống khổ của hắn. Mà có lẽ là Billy cầu nguyện, lại hoặc là trong lòng của hắn oán hận cảm động thần minh, thế là thật sự có tóc đen lục đồng Tà Thần xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn.

Giờ phút này mặc kệ là kia ba đầu cồng kềnh gấu ngựa, vẫn là tuổi nhỏ Billy · Lý đều sợ ngây người. Billy trong nháy mắt liều lĩnh tránh ra khỏi gấu trảo trói buộc, cưỡng ép di chuyển mình hiện đầy trầy da đầu gối cùng hai tay, lảo đảo bò tới thần dưới chân. Hắn ngăn không được run rẩy thút thít, níu chặt thần vạt áo, mà thần hứa hẹn cho hắn ba phần tử vong, nhưng là cái này ba phần trong tử vong không bao gồm Billy chỗ chờ mong mình kia phần.

Thế là Billy · Lý nhìn thấy cái thứ nhất gấu ngựa trong nháy mắt biến thành tro tàn, cái thứ hai gấu ngựa thất kinh chạy ra cửa bên ngoài, sau đó bị lao vùn vụt mà qua xe máy đâm đến đầu rơi máu chảy, thân thể bay ra mấy chục mét. Cái thứ ba gấu khóc thỉnh cầu thần tha thứ, hắn run rẩy kéo lấy thần ống quần, cúi người thành khẩn hôn thần mũi ủng. Thế là thần bảo lưu lại hắn toàn thây, để hắn chết tại hút độc quá nhiều gây nên trái tim tê liệt.

2.

Lần thứ hai tử vong phát sinh ở một lần nào đó hút độc qua đi không chân thực trong sự vui sướng, chừng hai mươi Billy muốn đi học tiếp tục, mà mẹ của hắn không cho phép, nói kia là bết bát nhất lựa chọn, huống hồ trong nhà cũng không có tiền có thể cung cấp hắn đi học tiếp tục. Tuổi già sắc suy phụ nhân khóc sụt sùi, lên án lấy sinh hoạt nghèo khó cùng thống khổ, lên án lấy mình đứa bé không hiểu chuyện. Nàng dùng chày cán bột nặng nề mà đánh con của mình, Billy đầu chảy máu, suýt nữa cứ như vậy chết đi. Về sau vì đền bù lỗi lầm của mình, cũng vì để cho mình hài tử đoạn tuyệt đi học tiếp tục suy nghĩ, tuyệt vọng phụ nhân đem ngọt ngào mùi thuốc lá đưa vào Billy trong miệng.

Thế là Billy · Lý tại mẫu thân dẫn đạo dưới chuyện đương nhiên nhiễm lên ma tuý, vì làm dịu mình mỗi lần phạm lên nghiện thuốc lúc thống khổ, hắn không thể không bắt đầu kiếm tiền. Billy tuân theo mẫu thân dạy bảo mà không ngừng học tập —— Học tập như thế nào phục thị nam nhân, lại hoặc là lấy lòng nữ nhân. Hắn mỗi ngày đều cùng những cái kia dựa vào bán nhục thể kiếm tiền các nữ nhân xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, mặc một bộ chưa từng buộc lên nút thắt, rách rưới áo sơmi, cùng một đầu mảnh chân quần jean, đứng tại bọn hắn"Công ty" Trước cười híp mắt hấp dẫn khách nhân. Billy rất đáng yêu, hắn không riêng dung mạo xinh đẹp, dáng người mê người, đồng thời hắn hấp dẫn nam nhân cũng rất có một bộ, đến mức hắn thậm chí có mấy vị xuất thủ xa xỉ khách quen.

Billy đồng liêu đều ghen tị hắn điểm ấy tiểu thành liền, mà Billy lại cảm thấy những này không đáng giá được nhắc tới. Hắn thích nhất chính là vị kia luôn luôn u phục giày da, tóc đen mắt lục khách nhân, người kia kiểu gì cũng sẽ ôn nhu từ phía sau hắn tiến vào hắn, giống như là người yêu đồng dạng hôn hắn phần gáy, liếm láp tai của hắn môi, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói chút hư tình giả ý lời tâm tình. Billy sa vào nơi này, có lẽ đối với người khác hắn bất quá là dùng kỹ xảo cùng biểu diễn đến lừa dối quá quan, nhưng là đối với cái này nam nhân, hắn là kìm lòng không được không muốn xa rời cùng yêu thích. Hắn sẽ dễ như trở bàn tay bị đối phương nhóm lửa dục hỏa, tựa như là cả người hắn đều bị người kia khống chế tại lòng bàn tay.

Billy tại một lần nào đó gặm cao thời điểm lại trong thoáng chốc thấy được nam nhân kia, hắn suy đoán mình có thể là yêu đối phương. Billy rất rõ ràng dược vật sẽ kích thích tính dục, cũng sẽ gây ảo ảnh nghĩ, nhưng nhìn đến khách nhân của mình hắn còn là lần đầu tiên. Dù sao Billy khách nhân đối với hắn đều không thế nào ôn nhu, bọn hắn tại biết Billy điểm này"Nhỏ hứng thú" Về sau, cuối cùng sẽ vui với tại tình ái bên trong tăng thêm như thế chút ít tình thú. Nhất là từ khi bọn hắn cảm nhận được hút cao Billy đến cỡ nào dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mê người, đằng sau đến cỡ nào thấm ướt mềm mại, giống như Thiên Đường về sau, coi như Billy biểu thị mình không cần, bọn hắn cũng sẽ ép buộc hắn hút vào như vậy một chút, lại hoặc là hắn cự tuyệt, liền dứt khoát trực tiếp hướng bắp đùi của hắn bên trong rót vào.

Billy lại nhìn thấy cái kia tóc đen mắt lục Tà Thần thời điểm, trong cơ thể của hắn đang muốn bị nhét vào hai cây âm hành. Hắn bị đút quá nhiều chất gây ảo ảnh, giờ phút này đã có chút mơ mơ màng màng mặc cho người định đoạt. Mới đầu Billy nằm trên ghế sa lon, tùy ý một cái nam nhân đem hắn thoát lực hai chân thật to tách ra, đem hắn chặt chẽ tiểu huyệt dùng đầu lưỡi từ trong tới ngoài triệt để liếm mở. Hiện tại hắn chẳng biết tại sao kẹp ở giữa hai nam nhân, mà trong mông đít bị cưỡng ép nhét vào hai cây nóng rực to dài vật cứng.

Billy ý thức bởi vì ma tuý mà chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng rời đi, hắn có chút hoảng hốt giơ lên cái cổ, màu lam nhạt hai mắt dần dần trở nên không cách nào điều chỉnh tiêu điểm. Trước mắt của hắn từ hoàn toàn mơ hồ biến thành hắc ám, Billy tại xa xôi hắc ám bên trong vẫn như cũ có thể cảm giác được kia phần rơi vào hắn chỗ cổ hôn, cảm giác trước mặt mình nam nhân tại dùng lực mút vào mình núm vú, tựa hồ là hi vọng hắn có thể giống bò sữa sản xuất sữa tươi giống như. Billy cảm giác được có người giống như là tiếp tục hài tử thuận tiện, đem hắn hai chân tách ra giơ lên. Hắn cảm giác được hai cây âm hành ở trong cơ thể hắn ra ra vào vào, máy đóng cọc bình thường đến đánh trả đánh hắn mềm mại nhất kia một điểm, hưng phấn mà nhìn xem hắn ướt sũng cái mông vì vậy mà khống chế không nổi chảy ra càng nhiều chất mật, chế giễu hắn là kỹ nữ, tán thưởng hắn dâm loạn.

Billy cảm giác hết thảy đều cách hắn rất xa, hắn rất mệt mỏi, đã có chút muốn muốn ngủ. Nhưng là nam nhân kia lại xuất hiện ở phần này hắc ám bên trong —— Cái kia Tà Thần, hắn nhìn thấy đối phương cặp kia như rắn âm lãnh hai con ngươi màu xanh lục giờ phút này đang có chút bất mãn mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, phảng phất mười phần chán ghét hắn đến. Billy cảm thấy một loại nào đó áy náy, hắn bản năng muốn thừa nhận sai lầm, nói cho đối phương biết mình cũng không phải là cố ý tới này cái địa phương quấy nhiễu hắn, sau đó hắn liền bỗng nhiên tỉnh lại.  
Billy trước mắt là lạ lẫm bệnh viện, bác sĩ nói cho hắn biết hắn tại bị đưa tới thời điểm nôn đã ngăn chặn cổ họng của hắn, tính mạng của hắn tràn ngập nguy hiểm. Cuối cùng hắn khôi phục nhịp tim thời điểm, tất cả mọi người cảm thấy đó là cái kỳ tích, bọn hắn nói cho Billy hắn nhất định phải từ bỏ hắn chỗ ỷ lại dược vật, không phải hắn rất nhanh liền sẽ nghênh đón tử vong chân chính.

3.

Lần thứ ba tử vong phát sinh ở xử quyết kia một cái chớp mắt, Billy mấy lần gặp qua Tà Thần, hắn cho là mình đạt được thần dụ, hắn đã mất đi mẫu thân, lại thành lập một cái càng ấm áp mỹ hảo đại gia đình. Cái nhà này bên trong tất cả mọi người vì hắn mà điên cuồng, tất cả mọi người khát vọng đụng vào hắn, cùng hắn ân ái, bị hắn giữa đùi chảy ra thánh thủy chỗ gột rửa.

Nhưng là dạng này thuần túy mỹ hảo giáo hội rất nhanh nghênh đón kết thúc, Billy bị tự nhận là tín ngưỡng chính giáo giáo đồ đưa lên đài hành hình. Hắn tại tử vong một ngày trước lại gặp được hắn chỗ yêu nam nhân, hắn tín ngưỡng Tà Thần, thế là hắn chân chính quỳ xuống, cúi người thành khẩn hướng thần thỉnh cầu lấy một lần tử vong.

Thần như ước nguyện của hắn bóp lấy hắn yết hầu, đem hắn nhấn ở trên tường, đầu ngón tay có chút dùng sức cắt đứt hô hấp của hắn. Nhưng là thần nhưng không có kết thúc Billy · Lý sinh mệnh, hắn lần thứ nhất —— Lần thứ nhất mở miệng, so sánh lợi nói ra nhân loại từ ngữ.

Ta không nhớ rõ ta có cho phép qua tử vong của ngươi.

Thần nói như vậy lấy, đem một thanh lưỡi dao đẩy vào Billy mềm mại phần bụng, máu nói chuôi đao chảy xuống, đó là chân chính, đâm vào nhân thể, băng lãnh mũi đao chạm đến những cái kia mềm mại nội tạng cảm giác. Như thế ấm áp mà để cho người ta mê muội, yếu đuối như thế không chịu nổi một kích, thần yêu cực kỳ cảm thụ như vậy, nếu như người này có thể tiếp nhận càng nhiều, như vậy hắn cơ hồ cũng nhanh muốn bị trước mắt cái này nhân loại chỗ vui vẻ.

Khi lấy được ta cho phép trước đó, ngươi cũng không xứng khẩn cầu tử vong, đều không có tư cách kết thúc sinh mệnh của mình.

Thần thon dài hơi lạnh ngón tay, thuận Billy phần bụng cái kia đạo chật hẹp vết thương, tùy theo vươn vào nhân loại trong bụng. Hắn đụng vào nhân loại theo hô hấp mà không ngừng nhảy nhót khí quan, đầu ngón tay ma sát những cái kia mềm mại ngọt huyết nhục, cúi người bố thí ôn nhu hôn lấy nhân loại kia mềm mại môi.

Đương Billy tỉnh lại lần nữa thời điểm, hắn khôi phục chín tuổi lúc thân thể, mà giờ khắc này hắn đang nằm tại mềm mại thoải mái dễ chịu trên giường lớn. Mẫu thân hắn đã tử vong, mà dưỡng mẫu của hắn ngay tại trong phòng bếp ngâm nga bài hát, toàn tâm toàn ý vì hắn làm lấy mỹ vị bữa sáng.

Fin

Mò cá 】 Thật xin lỗi lại mò cá...pdddyxl  
Summary:

ABO, OMC Có, ( Giáo chủ đối giáo đồ ) Chân giao, ( Bác sĩ đối giáo chủ ) Điều giáo.  
Work Text:  
Đại khái không có so với hắn càng thêm không thể tưởng tượng nổi Omega Tồn tại, tuổi trẻ bác sĩ tại hoàn toàn như trước đây công việc kết thúc về sau trở lại bên trong phòng của mình, nhìn thấy hắn nằm tại trên giường của mình, nghiêng đầu ngửi ngửi trên gối đầu Alpha Lưu lại hương vị, hai chân mở ra, ngay tại mình dùng ngón tay làm lấy mình. Gian phòng bên trong tiếng nước chậc chậc, hút không khí cùng đổi giọng mà tiếng rên rỉ không ngừng. Bác sĩ nhìn ra được hắn đã tự ngu tự nhạc tốt như vậy một hồi, bởi vì hắn giữa đùi chảy ra đại lượng ái dịch đem ga giường làm bẩn một mảng lớn, thế là căn này vắng vẻ trắng bệch trong phòng rốt cục nhiễm lên một chút cái khác nhan sắc.  
Nhưng là hắn không có xuất tinh, bởi vì hắn làm không được, ngón tay quá nhỏ, mà hắn Alpha Lại là ưu tú như vậy, không có người kia lớn âm hành đến chơi hắn, tiết dục không nể mặt mũi dùng sức thao hắn, để hắn khóc, đem hắn lấp đầy, hắn là không thể nào bắn ra. Bác sĩ tựa tại trên khung cửa, nhìn xem tại hắn trên giường tự ngu tự nhạc Omega, cơ hồ xác định cái này tên điên chính là cố ý. Nhìn thấy tiểu gia hỏa kia âm hành đứng thẳng lấy, trước dịch cọ tại Omega Trơn bóng phần bụng, nhiều ít cảm thấy hắn cái này lôi thôi lếch thếch tên điên lại có mấy phần vô cùng đáng thương dáng vẻ tại. Bác sĩ là cái tỉnh táo lại lý trí người, mà hắn Omega Là thể thức hóa bên trong ngoài ý muốn, là không thể khống kinh hỉ, là hắn không cách nào nắm chắc tồn tại. Ban đầu bác sĩ cảm thấy cái này Omega Làm ra một chút đều để đầu hắn đau nhức, hắn phảng phất tại đổi lấy hoa văn buộc hắn lộ ra càng thêm nhân loại, càng thêm cảm xúc hóa kia bộ phận, mà bây giờ, hắn lại không khỏi cảm thấy loại chuyện này trở nên thú vị, hắn đã có chút quen thuộc đồng thời vui ở trong đó.  
Omega Trên giường mơ mơ màng màng mài cọ lấy, nói cầu ngươi thao ta như vậy, mê muội tìm kiếm lấy mình Alpha Mùi. Ngón tay của hắn mò về sẽ để cho mình vui vẻ chỗ sâu dùng sức đâm vào mấy lần, rõ ràng hơn sáng tiếng nước trong phòng vang lên.Omega Nâng cao eo run rẩy, khóc nức nở rên rỉ, khống chế không nổi từ khoang bên trong phun ra càng nhiều Thủy nhi.  
Trời ạ, hắn nhớ nhung quá khứ thời gian, hắn không chi phí tận tâm nghĩ ở đây câu dẫn hắn Alpha, những cái kia vì hắn mà điên cuồng giáo đồ chỉ cần tại hắn hắn mở ra chân thời điểm liền sẽ như chó liếm tới. Hắn có thể tùy ý hưởng thụ đầu lưỡi của bọn hắn, bọn hắn điểu, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, sẽ có người ngoan ngoãn đem hắn liếm mở, đem hắn khiến cho dễ chịu đến phun nước. Mà lại không có hắn cho phép, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tùy tiện chơi hắn, sẽ chỉ mặt mũi tràn đầy dính lấy hắn dâm dịch, đói khát róc thịt cọ xuống tới liếm sạch. Bọn hắn sẽ như cái không có cha mẹ yêu hài tử giống như khóc quỳ ở nơi đó, run rẩy, âm hành buồn cười đứng thẳng lấy, e ngại mà một mực cung kính hỏi thăm có thể hay không thao hắn. Nhưng mà, cái này tất cả đều nhìn hắn tâm tình.  
Có đôi khi hắn sẽ cưỡi người khác, có đôi khi hắn sẽ để cho mấy người cùng đi, mà có đôi khi hắn liền thích xem bọn hắn khóc thỉnh cầu hắn bộ dáng, hắn sẽ cự tuyệt, nói không được, sau đó dùng trần trụi chân hung hăng giẫm những người kia âm hành. Những cái kia đáng thương giáo đồ, bọn hắn không kiên trì được bao lâu, thậm chí tại hắn dùng bàn chân lề mề cái kia thân thân thời điểm, những cái kia Alpha Sẽ còn chậm rãi nâng lên cái kia buồn cười kết.  
Chuyện kia liền trở nên càng có ý tứ, lúc này hắn thường thường sẽ càng có kiên nhẫn, hắn tùy ý tản ra Omega Mùi. Cong lên ngón cái lề mề đối phương âm hành đỉnh, dùng bàn chân vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve cái kia gắng gượng nóng rực thân thân, bọn hắn trước dịch sẽ tích tích đáp đáp để lọt đến hắn đầy chân đều là, sau đó tinh dịch cũng là, cọ tại mu bàn chân của hắn bên trên, cọ đến bắp chân của hắn bên trên, khiến người vui vẻ màu trắng.  
Hắn đã từng là vui vẻ như vậy, chỉ cần hắn nghĩ, hắn các giáo đồ liền sẽ vì hắn dâng lên hết thảy. Khóa từ khi bị không hiểu thấu bắt cóc đến nơi đây, trở thành một loại nào đó —— Bác sĩ trong miệng nghiên cứu phẩm lại hoặc là bệnh nhân. Hắn liền đã mất đi như thế dễ như trở bàn tay vui thích, mà luôn luôn muốn hạ mình, phí hết tâm tư đi dụ hoặc một cái cấm dục người gỗ.  
Bất quá sự thật chứng minh kia đích thật là đáng giá, hắn Alpha Không chỉ có lấy siêu quần bạt tụy xinh đẹp dung mạo, còn có sẽ để cho người mê thất ở trong đó màu lam xám con ngươi, càng quan trọng hơn là, hắn có một cây sẽ để cho bất luận cái gì Omega Đều sẽ vì thế mà điên cuồng lớn âm hành. Hắn sẽ có được, so với ban đầu vui vẻ gấp trăm lần vui thích, hắn cuối cùng sẽ có được, chỉ cần hắn đầy đủ nghe lời.  
Vừa mới cao trào để hắn mơ mơ màng màng, hắn đem ngón tay từ mình đã bị chơi ẩm ướt mềm nộn huyệt rút ra, càng nhiều Thủy nhi thuận hắn rút ra động tác nhỏ giọt trên giường đơn. Mà trong phòng nồng đậm Omega Tin tức tố phảng phất đối bác sĩ không có chút nào ảnh hưởng giống như, hắn không nhanh không chậm có quá khứ, đứng tại nhà mình Omega Bên người, cư cao lâm hạ nhìn đối phương. Mà Omega Phảng phất là thẹn thùng giống như, nghiêng người ngoan ngoãn khép lại hai chân, đem mình thoáng cuộn mình. Giờ phút này hắn nhìn cùng tất cả vừa sau khi kết hôn, chờ đợi trượng phu về nhà đến Omega Đồng dạng giống như, ngọt hề hề cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem mình Alpha.  
Nằm xuống. Bác sĩ thô bạo kéo lấy tóc của hắn, để hắn đứng dậy hình thành một cái quỳ nằm sấp tư thế, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý Omega Bởi vì vừa mới cao trào còn đang vô cùng đáng thương run rẩy, căn bản quỳ không được bắp đùi giống như, không lưu tình chút nào đối với hắn mềm mại đầy đặn cái mông hung hăng tới mấy lần. Đáng thương Omega Bị dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện quật khiến cho toàn thân run lên, thật vất vả quỳ ở hai chân lắc một cái, vừa mềm hồ hồ nằm xuống lại trên giường.  
Xin lỗi, vì ngươi làm bẩn ga giường. Bác sĩ nói như vậy lấy, quần tây bên trong cương âm hành đè vào Omega Ướt sũng khe mông ở giữa. Hắn dùng sức dắt lấy Omega Tóc dài thô bạo đem đối phương đầu nhấn đến gối đầu bên trong, nơi đó đều là hắn hương vị, hắn biết Omega Chịu không được cái này.  
n a...Omega Khó nhịn rên rỉ, dán tại phần bụng âm hành hưng phấn khẽ nhăn một cái, hắn bởi vì dạng này thô bạo đối đãi, bởi vì hắn Alpha Hương vị mà càng thêm ẩm ướt mềm nhũn. Mà bản thân hắn cũng bị tư thế như vậy có hạn chế, không thể không như cái hạ lưu kỹ nữ giống như chổng mông lên.Omega Càng nhiều hướng về sau dán tới, lấy lòng giống như giãy dụa mình bị đánh đỏ bừng, tê tê dại dại cái mông, tận khả năng cảm thụ được mình Alpha To lớn lửa nóng. Hắn khe mông ở giữa chảy ra ái dịch cọ đến bác sĩ quần tây bên trên, đem nơi đó cũng làm lên màu đậm mà sắc tình nước đọng.  
Nhanh thao ta, hắn thỉnh cầu lấy, cầu ngươi thao ta, van ngươi.  
Nhưng mà cái này hiển nhiên không phải cái chính xác trả lời, hắn cảm thấy mình Alpha Rời đi hắn, sau đó hướng trong cơ thể của hắn lấp cái kia đáng chết, sẽ chấn động, mệt nhọc vật nhỏ. Cái vật nhỏ kia theo bác sĩ ngón tay thon dài, bị thật sâu nhét vào hắn ẩm ướt mềm trong huyệt, hắn bản năng kéo căng thân thể, tựa hồ là hi vọng liền xem như ngón tay cũng tốt, mình Alpha Có thể ở trong cơ thể mình lưu thêm một hồi. Nhưng là rất đáng tiếc, hắn không có đã được như nguyện, mà cái kia không ngừng chấn động vật nhỏ chính đè vào hắn điểm mẫn cảm bên trên, hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa, có đôi khi hắn phạm sai lầm, bác sĩ sẽ như vậy giáo dục hắn.  
A a... Hắn bởi vì cái kia xay nghiền tại hắn điểm mẫn cảm bên trên không ngừng chấn động nhảy sang bên trứng mà bản năng run rẩy, cơ thể của hắn kéo căng, không cách nào khống chế bởi vì tê dại đau đớn cùng mãnh liệt khoái cảm mà khóc, cả người bất lực nằm ở trên giường, có chút run rẩy cuộn mình thành một đoàn nhỏ.  
Ôm... Thật có lỗi. Hắn nhỏ giọng nói như vậy lấy, thở hào hển, đem một cái tay run rẩy đặt ở cửa huyệt chỗ, ngón tay run rẩy níu lại cây kia bại lộ tại hắn mật huyệt bên ngoài tuyến, một cái tay khác dắt lấy nhà mình Alpha Ống tay áo thỉnh cầu nói. Trên thực tế, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, hắn tùy thời đều có thể đem chôn ở trong thân thể của hắn cái vật nhỏ này kéo ra đi, thế nhưng là hắn không thể, hắn làm không được, nếu như hắn phạm phải càng nhiều sai lầm, như vậy hắn nhận càng nhiều trừng phạt, cũng sẽ để hắn Alpha Thất vọng, đây là hắn không muốn nhìn thấy nhất kết quả.  
Nếu như ngươi lần sau lại làm như vậy, ta liền dùng đạo ống tiểu đem ngươi cắm đến bài tiết không kiềm chế. Bác sĩ nói như vậy lấy, lấy ra chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn khiêu đản, cùng hắn băng lãnh ngữ khí hoàn toàn khác biệt, ôn nhu vuốt ve mái tóc dài của hắn, thiếp quá khứ hôn hắn khóe mắt lưu lại nước mắt, chậm chạp mà trấn an giống như, thật sâu, thật sâu tiết vào Omega Thể nội. Bác sĩ lập tức nghe được Omega Thỏa mãn tiếng thở dốc, cùng tùy theo ở tại bọn hắn phần bụng, hơi lạnh chất lỏng.

【 Luyện viết văn 】 Cực bên trên vinh quang pdddyxl  
Summary:

ABO, OMC Có.  
Work Text:  
Bởi vì hung sát án liên tiếp phát sinh quan hệ, điều tra toà này tiểu trấn vẫn là đặc công công việc chủ yếu. Tại mấy ngày ẩn nấp đến điều tra về sau hắn khóa chặt một vị người bị tình nghi, là một vị Omega, tuổi trẻ, gợi cảm, dáng người cao gầy tinh tế, ẩn hiện không chừng. Vị này đáng thương đặc công chăm chú nhìn hắn, cơ hồ có thể xác nhận hắn chính là những này hung sát án chủ mưu. Bất quá mấy ngày nay hắn tựa hồ có chỗ phát giác, đều đợi tại gian phòng không thế nào ra ngoài, chỉ là buổi tối hôm nay giẫm rốt cục đi ra ngoài, hành tung quỷ dị đi vào một nhà ô tô quán trọ mở gian phòng.

Cho nên kỳ thật hắn chỉ là cái bán cái mông cùng ma tuý kỹ nữ, cũng không phải là cái gì sát nhân cuồng sao? Đam mê này có thể so sánh mình điều tra đến cái này vụ án chủ mưu yêu thích muốn khỏe mạnh nhiều. Có lẽ ta cũng có thể chơi gái hắn một lần, không bán ma tuý cái chủng loại kia. Tuổi trẻ đến đặc công nghĩ như vậy, nhưng vẫn là kiên nhẫn tại ô tô quán trọ bên ngoài từ giữa trưa chờ đến ban đêm, chính phủ phái hắn đến chui vào điều tra cái này vụ án, hắn gánh vác không nổi bất kỳ sai lầm nào không thể bỏ qua bất luận cái gì khả năng. Mà tại hắn chờ đợi trong lúc đó có mấy người đi vào lại rất mau ra tới, trên người bọn họ không một không toả ra lấy Omega Tin tức tố mùi thơm.

Liền xem như ma tuý mua bán, ta cũng có đầy đủ lý do bắt giữ hắn. Nhân viên cảnh sát nghĩ như vậy, tại đêm khuya gian phòng kia rốt cục tắt đèn về sau lặng lẽ xông vào, mà cái kia tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp Omega Nằm ở trên giường, nhờ ánh trăng hắn có thể đại khái nhìn thấy người kia hình dáng, hắn áo rộng mở, làn da có chút phiếm hồng, khoe khoang giống như không chút nào khắc chế bại lộ lấy mình ngọt ngào tin tức, cố ý câu dẫn trước mắt cái này Alpha, tựa hồ không ngần ngại chút nào mình có thể sẽ bị mất lý trí Alpha Cưỡng gian sự thật này. Hắn chẳng hề để ý phơi bày thân thể của mình, Omega Cơ hồ không có cái gì thể mao, phần eo của hắn nhìn tinh tế rắn chắc, mềm dẻo hữu lực, tiểu xảo phấn nộn trên đầu vú đánh hai cái xinh đẹp sữa đinh. Hai cái kia ngân đinh, ở dưới ánh trăng lóe mê người ánh sáng, mà quần của hắn cũng không có hoàn toàn mặc, khóa kéo mở ra, lộ ra hắn trơn bóng đến phần bụng, hắn căn bản không có xuyên đồ lót.

Ngươi theo ta nhanh một tuần. Cái kia Omega Nói, ngón tay linh hoạt đùa bỡn trong tay mình tiểu đao, muốn chơi gái sao?

Nói hắn cởi bỏ quần, lộ ra mượt mà bờ mông, mà lên đế a hắn là như vậy ẩm ướt như vậy câu hồn, tại hắn cởi xuống mình quần jean thời điểm, nhân viên cảnh sát thậm chí cảm thấy phải tự mình thấy được cái kia Omega Trong mông đít chảy ra dâm dịch, cùng vải vóc ở giữa lôi ra tơ bạc, mà những cái kia dâm dịch ở dưới ánh trăng lộ ra càng thêm sắc tình không chịu nổi. Nhân viên cảnh sát nuốt nước miếng một cái, thăm dò tính giơ thương tới gần, mà cái kia Omega Đã như không có người bên ngoài bắt đầu vuốt ve từ bản thân tới, mà rất hiển nhiên đến, đối với tự ngu tự nhạc loại sự tình này Omega Thuần thục muốn chết. Hắn tại Alpha Họng súng vuốt ve mình đầu vú, kéo dắt lấy kia hai cái phấn nộn đáng yêu vật nhỏ, đè ép xay nghiền bọn chúng. Mà dạng này kích thích cơ hồ là lập tức liền để hắn cương, hắn hương vị trở nên càng thêm nồng đậm mê người, thon dài xinh đẹp âm hành dựng đứng lên, thẳng tắp dán tại hắn trên bụng.

Vị này Omega Dục cầu bất mãn giống như giãy dụa mình mềm dẻo vòng eo, đem ngón tay của mình ngả vào đằng sau đi tại huyệt của hắn bên trong khuấy động, rất nhanh liền có sền sệt tiếng nước ở trong phòng vang lên, phảng phất là tại nói cho Alpha Hắn hiện tại có bao nhiêu ẩm ướt, nhiều cần bị thao giống như.Omega Cúi người nằm xuống, lún xuống eo chổng mông lên đùa bỡn huyệt của mình, rất nhanh hắn liền cao trào, cũng không phải là ngoại bộ cái chủng loại kia, mà lại nội bộ lại có chất lỏng từ hắn khoang bên trong chảy ra. Hắn âm hành run rẩy, thân thể mất tự nhiên run rẩy run rẩy, rất hiển nhiên hắn quá quen thuộc bị giữ, không có Alpha Thô to âm hành thao hắn, đỉnh hắn khoang, hắn là sẽ không xuất tinh. Tại cái góc độ này, nhân viên cảnh sát có thể nhìn thấy có chất lỏng theo ngón tay hắn trừu sáp tần suất từ hắn trong tiểu huyệt chảy ra, những cái kia dâm dịch bị ánh trăng chiếu lập loè tỏa sáng, nương theo lấy Omega Hương vị, ngọt ngào mà dụ nhân đọa lạc.

Rất nhanh hắn liền từ bỏ lý trí, bỏ đi quần, thả ra mình bị nghẹn căng đau âm hành, mê muội giống như nằm ở trên giường.Omega Hông đi sang ngồi cưỡi tại hắn giữa háng, dùng mình ướt sũng cái mông lề mề mấy lần cây kia thuộc về Alpha Lớn âm hành, sau đó liền ngửa đầu ngồi xuống. Hắn sau huyệt để cho người ta mê muội vừa ướt vừa nóng, mềm mại nộn huyệt đem cây kia âm hành nuốt rất sâu, Alpha Cứng rắn nóng hổi thẳng tắp đè vào hắn khoang miệng. Cảm giác kia để nhân viên cảnh sát thoải mái cơ hồ đầu váng mắt hoa, hắn ra ngoài bản năng hướng lên chống đối lấy lề mề mấy lần cái kia mềm dẻo khoang miệng, vì thế Omega Không chút nào khắc chế rên rỉ. Hắn phối hợp với Alpha Động tác giãy dụa phần eo của mình, sau huyệt khẽ co khẽ rút kẹp lấy cây kia âm hành, rất nhanh lại có ấm áp dâm thủy từ huyệt mềm của hắn bên trong phun tới, thuận bắp đùi của hắn chảy xuống, dính ướt Alpha Quần.

Bị dạng này thao đến thất thần Omega Cơ hồ không có khí lực, hắn sau huyệt câu được câu không cắn trong cơ thể mình cực đại, mèo con giống như mềm mại hừ ngâm lấy, sau đó liền bị Alpha Xoay người đặt ở trên giường. Hắn mở ra hai chân run rẩy vòng lấy đối phương phần eo, để cho trước mắt Alpha Có thể càng sâu tốt hơn làm tiến đến, Omega Khoang đã mềm hồ hồ mở ra, mà hắn thậm chí đều không tại phát tình kỳ, cái này mẹ hắn đáng chết câu hồn ma quỷ.Alpha Như thế thóa mạ lấy, hung hăng thao nhập trong cơ thể của hắn, trên tay cũng không lưu tình chút nào đến gảy giày xéo hắn đầu vú, hắn tại đổi giọng rên rỉ hạ không ngừng dùng móng tay róc thịt cọ dùng ngón tay lôi kéo xay nghiền lấy, thậm chí đem kia hai cái đáng thương vật nhỏ hướng ra phía ngoài có chút kéo ra đi như vậy một chút. Mà mỗi lần tại hắn chà đạp kia hai cái sữa hạt thời điểm, cái này Omega Đều sẽ uốn éo cái mông đem hắn giảo gấp, hắn nhanh chóng lại dùng sức thao làm lấy, nhìn xem Omega Hơi dài tóc vàng ở dưới ánh trăng theo hắn rung động động tác run rẩy mà tản ra ánh sáng nhạt, nhìn xem hắn ướt át phảng phất lưu động nước đường ngọt ngào mà dụ nhân đọa lạc màu lam nhạt con ngươi, đóng cọc giống như một chút một chút tiết nhập Omega Thể nội, trong cơ thể hắn dần dần mở ra mình kết.

Sau đó, hắn cảm giác được cái cổ mát lạnh, ấm áp huyết dịch liền từ cổ của hắn không bị khống chế bừng lên. Hắn che mình chỗ cổ thật sâu vết thương, thân thể không bình thường run rẩy giãy dụa lấy, lại bị Omega Xoay người đặt ở dưới thân.

Ngươi vừa rồi tại muốn ta bất quá là cái dễ bị lừa lại tốt thao kỹ nữ đi.

Omega Đối với hắn huy động nhuốm máu tiểu đao, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến liếm liếm trên lưỡi đao huyết dịch, hắn nguyên bản sa vào tại tính cùng khoái cảm hai con ngươi nhiễm lên vẻ điên cuồng nhan sắc. Hắn nâng lên phần eo đem âm hành từ thể nội cơ hồ toàn bộ rút ra, lại nhanh chóng ngồi hạ, để cây kia Alpha Lớn âm hành thật sâu thao nhập mình khoang bên trong. Vị này dâm đãng mà xinh đẹp Omega Nhỏ giọng, vô cùng mê muội thở hào hển, phảng phất hắn thật rất hưởng thụ trước mắt cái này giống như. Càng nhiều chất lỏng theo hắn vặn eo trừu sáp động tác từ cái mông của hắn bên trong chảy ra, thuận bắp đùi của hắn sắc tình chảy xuống, càng nhiều thơm ngọt mùi trong không khí khuếch tán ra đến. Mà có lẽ là tiểu đao ánh sáng chiếu đến đáy mắt của hắn, giờ khắc này ở hắn mềm mại xinh đẹp con ngươi màu xanh nước biển bên trong, càng thêm chiếu ra một đạo khiến người sợ hãi mà mê muội, khiến người muốn thôi không thể ngân sắc.

Quả thực là cực hạn, khó mà tin nổi nhất mỹ cảnh, tựa như là trước khi chết mỹ hảo ảo giác, là mệt nhọc Mị Ma, là đáng chết ma quỷ.

Thân ái, trời ạ. Người đáng thương, ta đến giúp giúp ngươi.

Hắn nói như vậy lấy, trong mắt lóe thuần túy hưng phấn cùng vui vẻ chỉ riêng, hắn hung hăng bóp lấy dưới thân người kia yết hầu, cảm thụ được đối phương hầu kết, tại mình không ngừng nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay run nhè nhẹ. Một bàn tay của hắn bị ngai ngái huyết dịch chỗ dính đầy, một cái tay khác cầm tiểu đao, thật sâu đâm vào dưới thân người kia phần bụng, hướng lên xé ra, ổ bụng bên trong mềm mại tạng khí bại lộ tại hắn trước mắt. A, hắn thở hào hển, con ngươi hưng phấn co vào, cả người trầm xuống phần eo thật sâu ngồi xuống, cuối cùng rên rỉ, thở dài lấy bắn ra tinh dịch của mình.

A, thật bẩn...

Tại ban sơ hưng phấn rút đi về sau, hắn có chút ghét bỏ mà ủy khuất lầu bầu lấy, sau đó giơ lên dính đầy huyết dịch tay tại trên giường đơn tùy tiện lau lau.Omega Cúi đầu nhìn xem mình dính đầy tinh dịch cùng huyết dịch phần bụng, lại nhìn một chút bị hắn khiến cho rối tinh rối mù thi thể, có chút bất mãn chu mỏ một cái. Hắn vẫn cảm thấy lần này tác phẩm không đủ hoàn mỹ, thế là hắn nhặt lên mình cùng quần áo cùng một chỗ vứt trên mặt đất điện thoại, tại cùng mấy người đơn giản trò chuyện về sau đi vào phòng tắm. Nhưng mà dòng nước lại hỗn tạp mãnh liệt dòng điện xâm nhập thân thể của hắn, tại hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm, thân thể của hắn đã bị dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, huyết dịch, tinh dịch, ái dịch, những này hết thảy đều giống như không tồn tại đồng dạng.

Mà hắn —— Vị này Omega Thì là bị chăm chú trói tại một cái màu trắng trên ghế, thân thể trần trụi. Tại hắn mục chỗ cùng phạm vi bên trong, xung quanh đều là liên miên bất tận kiềm chế, mà khiến người sợ hãi màu trắng, loại này để cho người ta cảm thấy không vui yên tĩnh để Omega Bản năng cảm nhận được sợ hãi. Hắn theo bản năng vùng vẫy mấy lần, lại chỉ cảm thấy dây lưng thật sâu trói nhập làn da đâm nhói.

Đừng lộn xộn.

Hắn nghe được một thanh âm, sau đó là một người, là một vị Alpha Từ xa mà đến gần đi tới trước mặt hắn. Vị kia Alpha Xuyên bác sĩ chỗ phải có quần áo lao động, cả người cùng tòa kiến trúc này, lại hoặc là toà này ngục giam đồng dạng, đều là khiến người bất an màu trắng. Mà hắn có thể phân biệt ra được trước mắt vị bác sĩ này là một vị Alpha, mặc dù hắn dùng một chút che giấu thủ đoạn, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn là có thể nghe được vị bác sĩ này trên thân mát lạnh cam quýt mùi vị, yên tĩnh, ngọt ngào, ôn nhu, vị bác sĩ này nhìn cùng cái khác bất kỳ một cái nào Alpha Đều không có gì khác biệt, thậm chí càng so cái khác Alpha Càng không có tính công kích dáng vẻ.

Ngươi muốn đối ta làm cái gì?

Omega Bản năng cảm thấy sợ hãi, cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn là Alpha Lại hoặc là bởi vì chính mình thân ở dị địa, mà hắn là bác sĩ cho nên mới sẽ có cảm giác như vậy.Omega Chân chính chỗ sợ hãi, là người này tại phần này kiềm chế phía dưới quá bình tĩnh, quá yên ổn cùng vẻ mặt bình thường. Kia phần phảng phất công việc thường ngày giống như đâu ra đấy động tác cùng ngữ khí, như thế tại bình tĩnh phía dưới đè nén không thể tính toán mà không cách nào che giấu điên cuồng.

Giải phẫu, ta tới giúp ngươi cắt bỏ ngươi trong đầu bệnh biến bộ phận.

Alpha Nói như vậy lấy, dùng mang theo găng tay tay vuốt ve Omega Vàng mềm mại tóc dài, ngữ khí của hắn tựa như là đang thảo luận thời tiết đồng dạng. Mà bản thân hắn tồn tại, vô sắc vô vị, gần như trong suốt, hắn tựa như là không khí, giống như là nước, giống như là không tồn tại ở thế giới này một loại nào đó vô cơ vật, giống như là nhà này kiềm chế cao ốc nhất cái linh kiện. Mà Omega Hết lần này tới lần khác mà có thể cảm giác được hắn thuộc về nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể, mềm mại làn da, thậm chí có thể nghe được trên người hắn ôn nhu dễ ngửi khiến người an tâm tin tức tố mùi thơm, thế nhưng là hắn lại không cảm giác được trước mắt hắn nam nhân là cái người sống.

Thả ta ra, ta không muốn giải phẫu, ta không có bệnh biến. Hắn thả nhẹ ngữ điệu tận khả năng lý trí giải thích, tản ra mình mềm mại tin tức tố yếu thế ý đồ dụ hoặc trước mắt Alpha. Mà tại mấy lần giải thích cùng yếu thế tất cả đều không có kết quả về sau, hắn rốt cục có chút kìm nén không được, cực đoan sợ hãi bắt đầu giãy giụa, hắn muốn tránh thoát phần này trói buộc, muốn nhanh lên chạy ra cái này kiềm chế địa phương. Thế nhưng là hắn lại cảm giác càng ngày càng nóng, thể nội càng ngày càng trống rỗng mà ẩm ướt ngứa, hắn phần bụng phát nhiệt, sau huyệt bắt đầu không bị khống chế thấm ướt, ngọt ngào mềm mại tin tức tố làm sao cũng thu lại không được đầy tràn cả phòng.

Ta biết, ngươi thích ân ái. Bọn hắn mang đến ngươi thời điểm cho ngươi đút thuốc, nhìn xem ngươi, hiện tại đã ướt thành dạng này.

Hắn nói như vậy lấy, cúi đầu nhìn một chút Omega Ngồi cái ghế, hiện ra tại đó đã bị Omega Sau huyệt chỗ bài tiết dâm dịch làm ướt không nhỏ một khối, giờ phút này đang sáng Tinh Tinh hiện ra thủy quang. Hắn dùng mang theo găng tay ngón tay vén lấy Omega Phấn nộn sau huyệt, vì thế bị trói lại Omega Phát ra mềm mại động lòng người tiếng thở dốc. Bác sĩ thậm chí sẽ không hoài nghi, nếu để cho cái này phát tình Omega Cứ như vậy ngồi trên ghế, đợi chút nữa hắn nộn huyệt bên trong chảy ra chất lỏng liền sẽ thuận cái ghế chảy tới trên mặt đất, mà cái này Omega Thì lại bởi vì dược hiệu nguyên nhân bắt đầu ở ghế dựa sừng lề mề mình mềm mại ướt át cửa huyệt.

Ta sẽ thêm gọi mấy người tới giúp ngươi. Bác sĩ nói như vậy lấy, ngón tay tại Omega Nóng ướt thể nội có chút tách ra, càng nhiều chất lỏng từ bên trong chảy ra, mà găng tay của hắn cũng bị những cái kia dâm dịch chỗ thấm ra một khối màu đậm nước đọng, bọn hắn lại ở chỗ này mở ra chân của ngươi luân gian ngươi, bắn đầy ngươi cái kia tham ăn tiểu huyệt, mà ta ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn xem. Chờ bọn hắn đem ngươi lặp đi lặp lại lấp đầy, thao đến ý thức mơ hồ về sau, chúng ta liền tiến hành giải phẫu.

Không, không. Ta không có bệnh, xin đừng nên tìm người luân gian ta.

Omega Khó được có chút e ngại giống như như thế thỉnh cầu lấy, hai chân vô cùng đáng thương run rẩy, ý đồ tại Alpha Đùa bỡn hạ tướng chân khép lại. Thế nhưng là người kia lại dùng sức đánh một cái cái mông của hắn, không thể kháng cự ngăn lại động tác của hắn, bờ vai của hắn sụp đổ xuống, có chút cuộn mình đứng người dậy run rẩy, phảng phất hắn đối loại chuyện này mang theo cái gì cực đoan bóng ma giống như. Mà hắn sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi Alpha Nói tới tiếp xuống có thể sẽ phát sinh sự tình, nhưng lại càng thêm sợ hãi trước mắt cái này Alpha, hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua, cái nào Alpha Có thể tại dạng này tin tức tố hỗn loạn tình huống dưới còn như thế bình thản ung dung không bị ảnh hưởng. Hắn không rõ ràng mình đến cùng có phải hay không tinh thần không bình thường cực đoan sát nhân cuồng, mà hắn biết rõ trước mắt mình nhân tài là cực đoan, giấu ở cái kia Alpha Tấm kia không có chút rung động nào anh tuấn dưới mặt mặt, cực kì bệnh trạng cực đoan cùng điên cuồng.

Ta không có bệnh, xin đừng nên cắt bỏ đầu óc của ta. Nếu như ngươi muốn, liền mời chơi ta đi. Ta sẽ không phản kháng, cũng sẽ không giết ngươi, ta thậm chí đều không động được, ngươi có thể tùy tiện thế nào làm ta, sử dụng ta, thậm chí có thể để cho ta mang thai, ta ngay ở chỗ này vì ngươi sinh hạ dòng dõi, van ngươi, ta...

Alpha Hôn lên hắn líu lo không ngừng bờ môi, hắn đã có chút phiền chán cái này không thú vị công tác, mà hắn cảm thấy trước mắt cái này Omega Coi như thú vị, trên thực tế, chỉ cần nhà này cao ốc còn đang, hắn liền có thể muốn làm gì thì làm, là, hắn sẽ để cho hắn ở đây vì hắn sinh hạ hài tử ——

【 Luyện viết văn 】 Tế điện pdddyxl  
Summary:

Luân gian ngạnh.  
Work Text:  
Nghi thức lúc bắt đầu, hắn từ thánh thủy thanh tẩy qua thân thể, từ từ nhắm hai mắt nằm tại băng lãnh đá cẩm thạch trên tế đài. Hắn thon dài lông mi run rẩy, trên thân không mảnh vải che thân, trên da bôi có tinh dầu cùng sữa cao, tản mát ra mê người mùi thơm.

Thần đông đảo các tín đồ mang theo mặt nạ, xa xa vây quanh ở tế đàn bên cạnh, cúi đầu thành khẩn bưng lấy trong tay ngọn nến, vì hắn cầu nguyện. Hôm nay là hắn lễ lớn, tất cả mọi người sẽ chúc phúc hắn, vì hắn mà cảm thấy vui sướng.

Gió thổi tế đàn bên cạnh ngọn nến run nhè nhẹ, mấy vị cao lớn, mang theo mặt nạ, thân mang áo choàng tế tự tới gần. Các tín đồ ngẩng đầu, nhỏ giọng ngâm tụng phảng phất từ vũ trụ một chỗ khác thổi qua đến, âm luật cổ quái lời nói. Những cái kia khiến người không rét mà run câu phiêu phù ở đại điện trống trải bên trong lượn lờ không đi, thanh âm thật thấp, nhỏ bé yếu ớt muỗi kêu.

Vây quanh ở tế đàn bên cạnh mấy người tới gần, rất nhanh liền có người bắt hắn lại tóc để hắn ngồi dậy, đem mình cương âm hành đánh tới hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên, người kia còn giống như là không vừa lòng giống như hèn mọn để cây kia tản ra tanh hôi cự vật tại trên mặt hắn lặp đi lặp lại lề mề mấy lần, trong suốt trước dịch cọ tại hắn nồng đậm quyển vểnh lên, có chút bất an run không ngừng lông mi bên trên, lộ ra hắn ướt át con mắt màu xanh nước biển, nhìn có mấy phần sạch sẽ đáng thương ý vị tại.

Đây là tế tự bắt đầu, mà xem như thần tín đồ, hắn cũng nhận đầy đủ cảm hóa cùng giáo dục, cho nên hắn đương nhiên giống như không có phản kháng, chỉ là ngoan ngoãn thiếp quá khứ, đem cây kia to dài cự vật ngậm đến mình miệng bên trong, ra sức dùng đầu lưỡi liếm, lấy lòng giống như dùng mềm mại lưỡi mặt vén lấy cây kia âm hành đỉnh chật hẹp lỗ nhỏ. Gương mặt của hắn bị cây kia to dài cự vật đâm có chút nâng lên, cố gắng nuốt quy đầu không ngừng tràn ra cay đắng trước dịch, hoàn toàn không quan tâm trước mặt mình người kia tại hắn cố gắng lấy lòng trong miệng mình căn này âm hành thời điểm, thô bạo níu lại tóc của hắn, giống như là thao cái không đáng tiền kỹ nữ giống như dùng sức thao cổ họng của hắn, đỉnh hắn tính phản xạ muốn nôn mửa, trong mắt đầy tràn hơi nước, lại cuối cùng không có đem miệng bên trong cây kia đồ vật phun ra.

Theo nghi thức xâm nhập, càng nhiều người gia nhập tiến đến, hắn dùng mềm mại đầu lưỡi phí sức lấy lòng miệng bên trong cây kia cự vật, còn nghe lời vươn tay vì hai bên dựa đi tới kia hai cây âm hành lột động. Hắn ngồi quỳ chân lấy, tận khả năng ngậm lấy miệng bên trong đồ vật, trên tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, có người từ phía sau thô bạo đẩy ra hắn cái mông nhỏ, đem mặt chôn đến hắn trắng nõn khe mông bên trong đi liếm láp hắn chặt chẽ sau huyệt. Hắn chật hẹp nộn huyệt tại nghi thức trước khi bắt đầu đã trải qua đầy đủ khai thác cùng bôi trơn, hiện ra tại đó mềm chít chít mà ướt sũng có chút mở rộng ra, nóng rực mềm mại vách trong giống như là trương không vừa lòng miệng nhỏ giống như dâm loạn co rút lại, tựa hồ đói khát đang đợi cái gì đem nó nhanh lên lấp đầy.

Hắn tại cây kia đầu lưỡi bắt chước âm hành trừu sáp tần suất, nhanh chóng vừa đi vừa về tại hắn tiểu huyệt bên trong khuấy động kích thích thời điểm, động tác trên tay không tự chủ được chậm lại. Cả người hắn khống chế không nổi run rẩy, trắng nõn làn da nổi lên sắc tình đỏ ửng, trên trán tràn ra mồ hôi mịn, tiểu huyệt cũng bắt đầu từng đợt từng đợt không bị khống chế cắn chặt, màu hồng thịt mềm phối hợp với đầu lưỡi liếm láp tần suất mị người khẽ trương khẽ hợp. Trước đó bôi ở hắn huyệt bên trong thôi tình dùng dược cao lúc này nhiều ít cũng làm ra chút tác dụng, giờ phút này hắn âm hành đứng thẳng lấy, sau huyệt ẩm ướt mềm ngứa, đỉnh trước dịch cọ tại hắn phần bụng thưa thớt mềm mại kim sắc lông tơ bên trên. Cái này khiến chôn ở hắn khe mông ở giữa đang dùng đầu lưỡi thao hắn người kia thụ cổ vũ càng thêm ra sức liếm láp, chậc chậc sền sệt tiếng nước tại trống trải trong đại điện lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng.

Vì thế hắn không được tạm thời đem trong miệng âm hành phun ra, hắn hình dạng thon dài âm hành không ngừng run rẩy, động tác trên tay cũng không thể không ngừng lại, đây là hắn gần như xuất tinh điềm báo. Sau huyệt trống rỗng ngứa để hắn nhịn không được có chút khát vọng biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa phần eo, dạng này dâm đãng động tác để cái mông của hắn lập tức đổi lấy mấy lần không lưu tình chút nào quật. Nguyên bản lưu tại hắn trong huyệt liếm láp đầu lưỡi cũng rút ra, cái mông của hắn bị đánh đỏ bừng, hiện ra phát nhiệt run lên đau đớn. Hắn bị mấy người thô bạo nhấn tại trên tế đài, tạo thành một cái quỳ sấp tư thế, để hắn có chút mở ra phấn huyệt nhìn một cái không sót gì bại lộ tại trước mắt mọi người. Hắn có chút giãy dụa, tựa hồ là muốn giãy dụa mở dạng này trói buộc, thế nhưng lại bị xung quanh mấy người kia không nói lời gì càng dùng sức nhấn tại trên tế đài, hắn sớm đã đứng thẳng phấn nộn sữa hạt theo giãy dụa cọ đến băng lãnh đá cẩm thạch tế đàn, cái này khiến cả người hắn cũng không khỏi đến nỗi run lên, âm hành đỉnh chảy ra trước dịch rơi vào tế đàn mặt ngoài.

Hắn khe mông bị đẩy ra, nộn huyệt bên trong đói khát mị thịt tùy theo bạo lộ ra một chút, mà cái kia trải qua đầu lưỡi lại một lần thao vào huyệt của hắn bên trong. Hắn nhịn không được nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, khóc sụt sùi muốn ngẩng đầu lên lại bị dùng sức nhấn trở về. Rất nhanh liền có người xông tới, dùng mình cương lề mề mái tóc dài của hắn, đem trước dịch đều bôi tại hắn xinh đẹp trong tóc. Hắn run rẩy, thân thể có chút không bình thường co quắp mấy lần, sau đó liền trực tiếp bắn ra.

Hắn bị dắt lấy tóc ngồi dậy, mấy cái bàn tay đánh vào trên mặt hắn, nói cho hắn biết bây giờ không phải là đắm chìm trong trong dục vọng thời điểm. Trước đó sử dụng miệng của hắn người kia lại đem cây kia cự vật bu lại, tại hắn ngoan ngoãn há mồm ngậm lấy thời điểm dắt tóc của hắn hung hăng đem hắn hướng mình hạ thể nhấn tới, để hắn đem cây kia cự vật ngay ngắn nuốt vào, quy đầu chống đỡ lấy cổ họng của hắn, nhàn nhạt vừa đi vừa về ma sát mấy lần, nương theo lấy hắn yết hầu tính phản xạ nôn mửa co vào, đem tinh dịch xuất tại trong miệng của hắn, để hắn trực tiếp đem những cái kia thối hoắc tinh dịch nuốt vào.

Cây kia âm hành từ trong miệng hắn rút khỏi thời điểm, hắn nhịn không được cúi người nôn khan, có chút lưu tại trong miệng hắn tinh dịch bị phun ra, nhưng là càng nhiều thì là bị nuốt xuống. Không ngừng điều khiển hắn cái mông đầu lưỡi cuối cùng từ trong cơ thể hắn lui ra ngoài, hắn phấn nộn tiểu huyệt bị liếm có chút không khép lại được có chút mở ra, ướt sũng một mảnh thủy quang. Vì thế hắn thở dài một hơi, bắt đầu chuyên chú ngồi quỳ chân, dùng mình ngón tay thon dài vỗ về chơi đùa trong tay hai cây cự vật, nhốt chặt cán lột động, ngẫu nhiên dùng ngón cái chiếu cố âm hành đỉnh.

Rất nhanh liền có tanh hôi tinh dịch xuất tại trên tay của hắn, trên mặt cùng trong tóc, có người đem hắn cái mông giơ lên, dùng nặng nề quy đầu nhắm ngay hắn tiểu huyệt, tách ra hai chân của hắn để hắn trực tiếp ngồi xuống, cái thứ nhất âm hành cứ như vậy trực tiếp giữ tiến đến. Phần eo của hắn khẽ run, trong miệng phát ra đại biểu đau đớn rên rỉ. Non mịn ngực bị thô ráp bàn tay vừa đi vừa về đùa bỡn xoa nắn lấy, hai đầu màu hồng sữa hạt đều bị vừa đi vừa về không chút nào thương tiếc xé rách chà đạp đến đỏ bừng. Hắn run rẩy, tựa hồ là bị thao đau đớn, có chút muốn muốn chạy trốn giống như giãy dụa phần eo, nhưng là cánh tay của hắn bị giơ lên, hai cây âm hành mài cọ lấy dưới nách của hắn.

Hắn nguyên bản liền thể mao thưa thớt, dưới nách càng là cơ bản không có cái gì thể mao, thô to âm hành tại non mềm nách chỗ vừa đi vừa về lề mề, đem nơi đó trắng nõn lại bởi vì xuất mồ hôi có chút thấm ướt làn da cọ đến có chút phiếm hồng. Có người giơ lên chân của hắn, giống như là giúp đỡ tiểu hài tử thuận tiện giống như đem hắn bế lên, tách ra hắn khe mông, để hắn tiểu huyệt đem trước đó nuốt vào đi cây kia cự vật phun ra hơn phân nửa, chỉ còn lại quy đầu đến lưu tại trong huyệt. Sau đó người kia đem mình âm hành cũng đưa tới, hắn có chút e ngại mở to hai mắt biên độ nhỏ lắc đầu, nhưng là chung quanh không có người chú ý hắn ý nghĩ. Hai cây âm hành nhắm ngay huyệt mềm của hắn, ôm hắn người buông tay ra, hắn liền thẳng tắp ngồi xuống, hắn run rẩy, hai cây to dài âm hành tràn đầy lấp kín hắn tiểu huyệt, đem hắn cửa huyệt thật to chống ra, cơ hồ không nhìn thấy một tia nếp uốn.

Tại hắn còn không có thích ứng trong mông đít hai cây cự vật thời điểm, hai người kia cũng đã phân biệt bắt đầu chuyển động, giống như là máy đóng cọc giống như từng cái chống đối lấy hắn mềm mại bên trong. Vừa mới phát tiết qua âm hành bởi vì dược vật quan hệ lại một lần cứng rắn, bắn ra nông cạn tinh dịch về sau, càng nhiều hơn chính là mỏng manh nước tiểu bị tùy theo phun tới. Hắn đỏ mặt run rẩy, tựa hồ là cảm thấy xấu hổ là bưng kín mặt, thế nhưng là phía dưới tín đồ nhưng không có dời ánh mắt, đều là mắt không chớp nhìn xem hắn bị điều khiển, bị chà đạp, bị làm đến bài tiết không kiềm chế. Mặc dù hắn đã lại một lần đạt đến cao trào, thế nhưng là chôn sâu ở hắn trong mông đít hai cây âm hành lại đều không có dừng lại, hai chân của hắn bị thật to tách ra, có chút thống khổ rên rỉ, dung nạp lấy hai cây to dài cự vật, cuối cùng bị tinh dịch bắn đầy một bụng.

Tại lâu dài tình ái về sau, hai chân của hắn run rẩy, nguyên bản phấn nộn sau huyệt phiếm hồng, trong mông đít cùng trên thân đều bị bắn đầy tinh dịch. Hắn co ro nằm tại trên tế đài không cách nào động đậy, mà chung quanh mấy vị vừa mới luân gian hắn tế tự giơ lên tế đàn xung quanh ngọn nến, dùng miếng vải đen che lại ánh mắt của hắn, đem đốt hòa tan sáp dầu nhỏ ở lồng ngực của hắn, phần bụng cùng bên đùi, sáp dầu bỏng ra xinh đẹp đỏ, ở trên người hắn ngưng kết, tróc ra.

——!!

【 Cơ chùy 】Abyssus abyssum invocat( Quân đội AU, trước mắt càng 2, PG13)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Bối cảnh phát sinh ở một thời đại nào đó cái nào đó thế giới cái nào đó thời kỳ chiến tranh, nơi này tất cả mọi người đem ma pháp làm quân dụng vũ khí.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
1.

Loki tại lạ lẫm trên giường bệnh tỉnh lại, các vị trí cơ thể đều phát ra khó mà coi nhẹ đâm nhói, mũi của hắn khang bên trong cắm trợ giúp hô hấp ống dẫn, miệng bên trong hiện ra đắng chát mùi thuốc. Loki cố gắng đem tầm mắt của mình tập trung ở trước mắt một điểm, muốn mở miệng nói chuyện lại chỉ có thể phát ra giống như là cũ kỹ quạt hút đồng dạng y câm tạp âm. Thor ngồi tại bên giường của nó, cau mày lật xem quyển sách trên tay mình mặt báo cáo, nhìn ra được hắn không quá ưa thích làm dạng này mặt ngoài công việc. Thor xuyên Loki quen thuộc màu đen quân trang, mang theo hắn khát vọng quân chương, trên bờ vai là người khác tổng trào phúng hắn mãi mãi cũng không có được quân hàm.

Nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình rốt cục tỉnh lại, Thor trên mặt tâm tình vui sướng lộ rõ trên mặt. Cao lớn, giữ lại mái tóc dài màu vàng óng nam nhân đầy mặt dáng tươi cười từ trên ghế đứng lên, hắn mở ra môi tựa hồ là muốn nói cái gì. Nhưng nhìn đến trên giường bệnh Loki liều mạng giãy dụa lấy ý đồ đứng dậy, Thor lại mấp máy môi, một lần nữa ngậm miệng lại, ngược lại gọi tới bác sĩ hỏi thăm phải chăng có thể triệt tiêu Loki trên thân những cái kia hạn chế hoạt động phụ trợ trang bị. Tại lặp đi lặp lại xác nhận Loki tình trạng về sau, mấy tên y tá rút ra Loki trong miệng ống dẫn, trợ giúp cái này trọng thương tóc đen nam nhân từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

Chúc mừng ngươi, Loki.

Thor đem chứa máy bay huân chương tơ hồng nhung hộp mở ra, nhẹ nhàng bỏ vào bên giường trên bàn thấp. Hắn bên cạnh thành khẩn mỉm cười đưa lên lời chúc phúc của mình, bên cạnh cúi người giật cái gối đầu đệm ở Loki sau lưng, vén lên đối phương trên trán toái phát, cho đối phương một nụ hôn. Mà Loki chỉ là nghiêng đầu khẽ hừ một tiếng biểu thị nghe được, trừ cái đó ra trên mặt không có bất kỳ cái gì một tia dư thừa biểu lộ. Mặc dù trẻ tuổi như vậy liền thụ huấn máy bay huân chương hắn vẫn là đầu một cái, nhưng là Loki cũng không vì thế cảm thấy cao hứng, dù sao dạng này keo kiệt nghi thức thụ huấn cũng là trong quân hiếm thấy.

Phụ thân đâu?

Loki nhìn về phía Thor hỏi như vậy đạo, hiện tại hắn đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ còn không phải vô cùng rõ ràng, ống dẫn áp bách lưỡi mặt cảm giác khó chịu vẫn lưu lại trong miệng của hắn.

Phụ thân đối ngươi...

Thor có chút do dự mở miệng, hắn lại ngồi về trên ghế, cúi đầu trù trừ muốn hay không đối Loki nói ra tình hình thực tế.

Hắn đối ta rất thất vọng, đúng không.

Không, không phải!

Thor có chút bối rối như thế phủ định lấy, nhưng hắn chú ý tới Loki trong lời nói không do dự, cái này thậm chí đều không phải một cái nghi vấn câu, có lẽ hắn đã sớm đoán được phụ thân đối với cái này sẽ làm phản ứng gì.

... Mẫu thân rất lo lắng ngươi, dẫn bạo ma pháp hạch tâm tự sát thức hiến thân đến kéo dài địch nhân cũng không phải cái gì tối ưu lựa chọn.

Thor thở dài, hắn không cách nào phủ định Loki đối với phụ thân suy đoán, chỉ có thể ngầm thừa nhận giật ra chủ đề. Hắn không thích dạng này, hắn không thích lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần tổn thương Loki, hắn đồng dạng không thích phụ thân thực chất bên trong thời khắc để lộ ra, quân nhân thiết huyết cùng ngang ngược.

Nếu như không phải trong quân đội đám kia nhìn ta không vừa mắt tạp toái cố ý kéo dài đến đây chi viện thời gian, ta cũng sẽ không đi đến một bước này.

Loki hời hợt nói như vậy lấy, phảng phất so sánh công huân cùng người khác tán thành, sinh mệnh của mình đến cỡ nào không đáng giá được nhắc tới giống như. Thor đối với cái này cảm thấy đau lòng, nhưng là hắn đồng dạng không hiểu điểm ấy, áo đinh sâm nhà thuần huyết con trai độc nhất không hiểu vì cái gì mình thu dưỡng mà đến đệ đệ, luôn luôn như thế không từ thủ đoạn khát vọng cái này kiến công lập nghiệp, khát vọng đạt được phụ thân cùng người khác tán thành. Tại trong quân đội được xưng tụng thuận buồm xuôi gió Thor không hiểu Loki cố chấp cùng dã tâm, bởi vì huyết thống quan hệ, Thor thừa nhận thống khổ nhìn thấy thế giới, cùng Loki là hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Loki là cùng Thor cùng nhau bị đưa vào trường quân đội, khi đó Thor đã trưởng thành, mà Loki chỉ có mười một mười hai tuổi. Đây là Loki yêu cầu của mình, hắn từ nhỏ so Thor có tốt hơn vừa ma tính, thu dưỡng hắn áo đinh sâm gia thế thay mặt tòng quân, tham quân là hắn phải qua đường. So với sau này bị phụ thân cưỡng ép đưa vào quân đội phục dịch, Loki cảm thấy có lẽ nguyện vọng tham quân sẽ là cái lựa chọn tốt hơn.

Thor tại trường quân đội trung thành tích ưu dị, lại thêm hắn sáng sủa không câu nệ tiểu tiết tính cách, rất nhanh liền trở thành trong quân đội truyền kỳ, thề chết cũng đi theo hắn hạ sĩ không phải số ít, mặc dù càng nhiều là ồn ào cùng nói đùa, nhưng là vẫn như cũ có thể nhìn ra được mọi người đối Thor yêu thích cùng kính nể. Mà Loki —— Không ai nhớ được tên của hắn, mọi người gọi hắn là Thor đệ đệ. Tất cả mọi người cảm thấy hắn là sinh hoạt tại Thor trong bóng tối hài tử, dựa vào áo đinh sâm nhà thanh danh mới lấy tuổi còn nhỏ thuận lợi tốt nghiệp. Kỳ thật cũng không phải là như thế, Loki cũng lấy ưu dị thành tích tại trường quân đội bên trong lấy được học vị. Mặc kệ là lý luận, thực chiến vẫn là kỹ xảo hắn đều mọi thứ ưu tú, chỉ là bởi vì tuổi tác nguyên nhân, Thor so với hắn sớm hơn đầu nhập vào trong thực chiến, Loki thì là bởi vì tuổi tác qua nhỏ, ban đầu chỉ được an bài ở hậu phương tham dự vũ khí điều chỉnh thử cùng hậu cần diễn tập chờ nhiệm vụ.

Loki làm các loại ma pháp thí nghiệm vật thí nghiệm, ở hậu phương có thụ tra tấn ngây người một quãng thời gian không ngắn, khi hắn rốt cục có thể bị điều phối đến tiền tuyến thời điểm, Thor đã là chiến công hiển hách, phụ thân kiêu ngạo nhất đứa con trai kia. Tất cả mọi người cảm thấy Loki là vận khí tốt đi cửa sau cái kia, cái này khiến hắn ở hậu phương phụ trợ thí nghiệm thời điểm liền gặp không ít bạch nhãn, thậm chí mấy lần hắn đều suýt nữa mất mạng, nhưng đáng được ăn mừng chính là hắn cùng ma pháp độ dung hợp cũng tại dạng này không ngừng cao áp huấn luyện cùng thí nghiệm bên trong tăng lên không ít.

Đương Loki đạt đến đủ để ra chiến trường niên kỷ, mang theo thiếu úy danh hiệu cùng hắn ca ca lao tới tiền tuyến lãnh đạo hạ sĩ thời điểm, hắn phát hiện dưới tay mình binh sĩ bất quá là bầy ngu muội nhàn tản rác rưởi thôi. Bọn hắn xem thường vị kia tuổi quá trẻ thiếu úy, mặc dù vóc dáng rất cao lại dáng người tinh tế, tính cách u ám, luôn là một bộ lạnh lùng mà cao cao tại thượng bộ dáng, nhìn mười phần bất cận nhân tình. Hạ sĩ nhóm cho là hắn bất quá là may mắn được thu dưỡng, đỉnh lấy áo đinh sâm cái họ này, trốn ở ca ca phía sau làm phúc làm uy đại thiếu gia mà thôi. Lần đầu nhiệm vụ bọn hắn liền ma sát không ngừng dẫn đến kém chút ủ thành đại họa, Loki cũng là bởi vì này mới bị trọng thương.

Bọn hắn nói ngươi thủ hạ hi sinh mấy vị kia binh sĩ, trước đó đều đã từng cùng ngươi phát sinh qua tranh chấp. Ta xem báo cáo, trước khi chiến đấu ngươi cố ý đem bọn hắn điều phối đến hậu phương, là cố ý để bọn hắn làm pháo binh đội bia sống sao?

Thor một lần nữa ngồi về giường bệnh bên cạnh, nét mặt của hắn tại đề cập chuyện này thời điểm trở nên nghiêm túc. Thor không biết Loki ở tiền tuyến thời điểm đến tột cùng kinh lịch cái gì, mà Loki cũng chưa từng có cùng hắn nhắc qua, Thor rất rõ ràng chiến tranh tất nhiên nương theo lấy tử vong, thế nhưng là hắn không đồng ý Loki dạng này tuyệt đối mà tàn nhẫn thống soái phương thức. Dạng này Loki để Thor cảm thấy rất lạ lẫm, trong ký ức của hắn, đệ đệ mình vẫn là cái kia yêu quý sách vở, khiêm tốn hiểu chuyện, liền trong nhà chó săn chết đi đều sẽ vì đó rơi lệ hảo hài tử.

Trên thực tế những chuyện này đã sớm tại Thor bị sắp xếp tiền tuyến chiến công hiển hách, mà Loki bị lưu tại hậu phương tiếp nhận thí nghiệm có thụ tra tấn thời điểm liền đã cải biến. Khi đó Loki đã từng nếm thử gửi thư cho Thor kể ra mình ở hậu phương gặp được bất công cùng ức hiếp, nhưng bởi vì tiền tuyến hỗn loạn, tình hình chiến đấu đột phát tình huống không ngừng, cho nên Thor chỉ viết ngoáy hồi phục mấy phong, hắn thậm chí đều không có nghiêm túc đọc thư tín nội dung, viết xuống hồi phục cũng đều là mười phần qua loa có lẽ ngươi hẳn là tìm phụ thân nói chuyện loại hình. Có lẽ từ khi đó bắt đầu bọn hắn thân mật vô gian huynh đệ quan hệ liền sinh ra khe hở, mà Loki nguyên bản ôn hòa khiêm tốn tính cách cũng tại dạng này kiềm chế tra tấn bên trong dần dần cải biến rất nhiều.

Bọn hắn lời thề son sắt nói với ta muốn vì nước hiến thân, ta chỉ là thuận tay giúp bọn hắn một chút mà thôi.

Loki khinh thường hừ lạnh một tiếng, giơ lên khóe môi lộ ra một cái khinh miệt tiếu dung. Mỗi lần nghĩ đến những người kia tại chống lại mệnh lệnh lúc đối với hắn vũ nhục cùng ô ngôn uế ngữ, hắn liền cảm giác trận trận buồn nôn. Không hiểu được như thế nào tuân thủ quân kỷ sâu kiến không cần bị công bằng đối đãi, Loki cho là như vậy.

Phụ thân không thích cách làm này, hắn nói dạng này sẽ làm ngươi trong quân đội gây thù hằn.

Thor cũng không đồng ý phụ thân dạng này hơi có vẻ hiệu quả và lợi ích cách nhìn, lại không thể không chi tiết chuyển đạt, hắn dừng lại một chút, sau đó duỗi ra mình tay cầm Loki. Lúc này Thor mới chú ý tới mình đệ đệ trong lòng bàn tay, bây giờ cũng giống là mình đồng dạng hiện đầy vết thương cùng thương kén. Thor rất rõ ràng đây là chỉ có trường kỳ cầm thương luyện tập mới có thể dấu vết lưu lại, hắn khó có thể tưởng tượng Loki vì lấy được phụ thân tán thành, vì đạt được thắng lợi đến tột cùng bỏ ra nhiều ít mồ hôi.

Nhưng sự tình trọng điểm không ở nơi này, ta cũng rất lo lắng ngươi, Loki, ngươi biết làm là không đúng như vậy...

Ta chỉ là theo quân quy xử lý thôi.

Loki đem mình tay từ Thor ấm áp thô ráp trong lòng bàn tay rút ra, cau mày lạnh lùng nhìn ca ca của mình một chút. Chuyện này với hắn tới nói có chút buồn nôn, dù sao hắn cùng Thor đã không bằng ngày xưa thân mật, nhưng là thật ấm áp, rất thành khẩn, Loki không thể không thừa nhận chuyện cho tới bây giờ hắn hay là nên chết có chút thích dạng này Thor.

Phụ thân hi vọng ngươi chữa khỏi vết thương lập tức trở về tiền tuyến đi, nhưng là ta giúp ngươi xin đến tại trường quân đội tiếp tục học tập cơ hội. Ngươi vừa ma tính muốn so ta tốt hơn nhiều, tiếp tục đào tạo sâu sẽ là lựa chọn tốt.

Thor bởi vì Loki lặng lẽ mà đối đãi mà lộ ra một tia thụ thương, hắn bên cạnh nói như vậy lấy, bên cạnh từ bên cạnh trên bàn thấp cầm lên một phần đổi đi nơi khác báo cáo đưa cho mình đệ đệ. Hắn giống như là có chút thẹn thùng giống như dùng ngón tay đụng đụng chóp mũi của mình, tiếp tục đối Loki giải thích nói.

Phụ thân cũng đã đồng ý, mặc dù ta cùng hắn đại sảo một khung, nhưng ta vẫn là nghĩ biện pháp để hắn gật đầu. Loki, ngươi không nhất định nhất định phải lại trở lại trên chiến trường, ngươi còn có khác đường có thể...

Xen vào việc của người khác.

Loki lạnh lùng đánh gãy Thor, hắn dùng mình như rắn băng hai con mắt màu xanh lục nhìn về phía Thor màu lam nhạt hai mắt, thoát lực đem trong tay đổi đi nơi khác báo cáo ném tới một bên. Loki đối Thor buồn cười mà dư thừa quan tâm mà cảm thấy phẫn nộ, đồng thời hắn lại rất rõ ràng đã đổi đi nơi khác báo cáo đã phê chuẩn, như vậy về sau hắn liền muốn lập tức đi trường quân đội học tập ma pháp tương quan chuyên nghiệp, muốn lại trở lại trên chiến trường bất luận như thế nào cũng muốn là nửa năm sau. Mà nửa năm này Thor trên chiến trường lại đều sẽ như thế nào kiến công lập nghiệp, người chung quanh lại đều sẽ như thế nào tán thưởng hắn, phụ thân lại đều sẽ như thế nào đối với hắn lau mắt mà nhìn. Loki có đôi khi thậm chí cảm thấy đến Thor có lẽ là cố ý, cố ý ngụy trang thành đối với hắn quan tâm đến tước đoạt hắn chứng minh mình, lại hoặc là đạt được người khác tán thành quyền lợi. Thế nhưng là ở sâu trong nội tâm Loki từ đầu đến cuối đều rõ ràng, Thor bất quá là lo lắng hắn, lấy phương thức của mình yêu hắn bảo hộ hắn mà thôi.

Cứ việc Loki rất muốn, nhưng là hắn mãi mãi cũng không cách nào chân chính trách cứ Thor, hắn chỉ có thể trách cứ mình. Trách cứ mình bi ai buồn cười thân thế, trách cứ mình phải chăng còn không đủ cố gắng, hắn mâu thuẫn lại thống khổ lấy, vô cùng chán ghét nhưng lại so bất luận kẻ nào đều yêu Thor —— Hắn thân ái ca ca.

Loki... Tựa hồ là cảm nhận được Loki bất mãn, Thor thanh âm cũng thoáng nhỏ xuống, hắn có chút không biết làm sao giải thích lấy, ngươi bị thương nặng như vậy, ta làm sao có thể yên tâm ngươi lại về tiền tuyến.

Ca ca, ngươi thật sự là xen vào việc của người khác. Loki bị Thor tràn ngập lo lắng thành khẩn ngữ điệu chọc cho nở nụ cười, sau này hãy nói lên áo đinh sâm nhà hai vị người thừa kế, cũng đều là một vị trên chiến trường dũng mãnh thiện chiến, một vị khác sợ hãi thụ thương, từ tiền tuyến chạy trối chết đi.

Loki rõ ràng đang cười, thế nhưng là ngữ điệu bên trong lại tràn đầy đối với mình châm chọc, câu nói này tựa như là một thanh kiếm hai lưỡi, trong nháy mắt đâm bị thương Thor cũng đâm bị thương chính hắn. Tóc vàng nam nhân giống như là phạm sai lầm hài tử cúi đầu, mấp máy môi không tiếp tục nói tiếp cái gì. Ngắn ngủi mà kiềm chế trầm mặc trong nháy mắt tràn ngập toàn bộ phòng bệnh, cuối cùng vẫn Thor đứng dậy đánh trước phá phần này yên tĩnh.

Nói tóm lại... Ta ngày mai sẽ phải điều đi phương bắc tiền tuyến, hôm nay là đến cùng ngươi nói đừng, Loki.

Thor cầm nón lính đứng lên, hắn chờ mong Loki cùng giải quyết quá khứ đồng dạng, tại hắn mỗi lần xuất chinh trước vì hắn đưa lên một câu võ vận hưng thịnh.

Ta sẽ không chúc phúc ngươi, Thor.

Loki nói như vậy lấy, ngón tay thon dài siết thành một cái nắm đấm, hắn cố ý nghiêng đầu không nhìn tới Thor cặp kia xinh đẹp màu lam nhạt con mắt. Loki rất rõ ràng mình chống cự không được cái này, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là như thế.

Như vậy... Gặp lại, Loki.

Thor cười nói như vậy, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đóng lại cửa phòng bệnh.

Mà Loki làm sao cũng không nghĩ ra, sau ba tháng gửi đến trong tay hắn, không phải mình ca ca từ chiến trường gửi thư, mà là Thor tại bạo tạc bên trong anh dũng hi sinh tử vong chứng minh.

TBC

Summary:

Phi thường thật có lỗi cái này đột phát não động rất nhiều không hoàn thiện địa phương. Chương này bối đức tình tiết có, tứ chi không trọn vẹn đề cập, không thể không chịu nhận muốn nhìn.  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
2.

Thor theo thường lệ táng tại áo đinh sâm nhà trong mộ viên, thi thể của hắn thậm chí tàn chi đều bị chiến hỏa thôn phệ hầu như không còn, ẩm ướt dưới bùn đất mai táng chỉ có một quan tài không khí. Loki tự nhiên là lấy áo đinh sâm nuôi trong nhà tử thân phận tham gia lần kia tang lễ, nhìn tận mắt đám người đem không tồn tại thi thể quan tài đưa vào trong đất. Thor không quan tài cũng không thể thuyết phục Loki, hắn xuyên một thân tây trang màu đen, đứng thẳng lên lưng đứng tại phụ mẫu sau lưng, từ đầu đến cuối đều trầm mặc không nói khóa chặt lông mày, chết lặng không có rơi xuống một giọt nước mắt. Chung quanh tất cả trầm thấp tiếng khóc lóc đều để Loki cảm thấy phiền chán, hắn chú ý tới Thor khi còn sống chiến hữu vây tại một chỗ xì xào bàn tán, từ đó về sau Loki vong ân phụ nghĩa lãnh huyết danh hào liền thiết thực trong quân đội rộng khắp truyền ra đến.

Có lẽ dạng này tốt hơn, Loki cho là mình vốn cũng không phải là cái gì ôn nhu người lương thiện, để mọi người sớm hơn nhận rõ hắn giảo hoạt cùng lãnh huyết, khả năng ngược lại sẽ trợ giúp hắn hấp dẫn cấp trên ánh mắt, dù sao trên chiến trường cần nhất chính là hai loại đặc chất không phải sao. Đương nhiên nguyên lai cũng không ít liên quan tới áo đinh sâm gia huynh đệ không hợp nghe đồn, nhưng kia càng nhiều đều là bắt nguồn từ thường ngày Loki đối Thor biểu hiện ra ngoài lãnh đạm. Mặc dù Thor bản nhân nhìn đã sớm quen thuộc như thế, nhưng vẫn là khó tránh khỏi sẽ có người ngờ vực vô căn cứ bọn hắn huynh đệ quan hệ. Huống chi Loki vẫn là áo đinh từ địch quốc nhặt về con nuôi, hành động này đối với người khác xem ra vốn là không khác nuôi hổ gây họa, mà Loki tại tang lễ bên trên lạnh lùng biểu hiện càng làm cho hắn thành người khác trong miệng vong ân phụ nghĩa chim quyên.

Người bên ngoài dạng này nhận biết ngược lại để Loki cảm thấy không hiểu dễ dàng rất nhiều, hắn có quá nhiều chuyện phải làm, độc lai độc vãng vì hắn miễn đi rất nhiều phiền não. Loki tận khả năng nhanh kết thúc Thor khi còn sống vì hắn an bài việc học, sau đó liền không kịp chờ đợi về tới chiến trường. Mặc kệ là đối dưới tay mình binh sĩ còn là đối đãi địch nhân, trên chiến trường chưa từng có người nào so với hắn càng hỏng bét, càng thêm quỷ kế đa đoan mà tâm ngoan thủ lạt. Mặc kệ là điều ước bên trên văn tự hay là dùng tại chiến tranh ma pháp, thậm chí vô số đầu nhân mạng đều từng bị hắn đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay."Chiến trường Tà Thần" Cái danh xưng này, cũng theo đó ở trong nước thậm chí xung quanh các quốc gia rộng khắp truyền ra đến. Tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy hắn bị nóng lòng nghiền ép tù binh phạm Nặc Tư tù binh lại bình an trở về, nhìn thấy hắn lấy ít thắng nhiều đem phương bắc chiến tuyến đẩy về phía trước tiến hơn phân nửa, nhìn thấy hắn mượn dùng điều ước lỗ thủng dẹp xong nguyên bản người khác vô kế khả thi quân sự cứ điểm.

Truyền kỳ chiến tích cùng mọi người đều biết, u ám tàn nhẫn tính cách, cuối cùng ngược lại để Loki thành công huấn luyện ra một cái đáng giá tín nhiệm tinh anh tiểu đội. Chiến tranh tại Thor qua đời năm thứ năm nghênh đón ngắn ngủi ngừng, hai nước lấy một loại nhìn như ôn hòa phương thức ký kết một tờ hòa bình điều ước. Đế quốc hướng cái khác các quốc gia phô bày mình mặc dù có nghiền ép cái khác chư quốc thực lực quân sự, nhưng lại mưu cầu hòa bình rộng lượng, dùng cái này thắng được thế giới reo hò.

Mà cũng chính là tại chiến tranh kết thúc cái này năm thứ năm, từ hợp chủng quốc cảnh nội quang vinh rút lui binh lính đế quốc. Trong lúc vô tình tại trại dân tị nạn bên trong phát hiện mất đi mắt phải cùng cánh tay trái, cùng quá khứ toàn bộ ký ức Thor.

Cùng Thor cùng nhau trở lại trong nước còn có một vị hợp chủng quốc quốc tịch thiếu nữ, hiện tại hai nước quay về tại tốt, đã từng bởi vì chiến tranh mà suy bại thành thị hoàn tất những công việc còn dây dưa chưa làm, quốc dân tại hai nước ở giữa lưu động cũng không gọi được cái vấn đề lớn gì. Bất quá đương nhiên, giản · Ford tư đã trưởng thành, chỉ là nàng xem ra vẫn như cũ mang theo chút thiếu nữ linh động. Bởi vì chiến tranh quan hệ, Loki tại hợp chủng quốc cũng coi là tiếng xấu truyền xa, đến mức giản đánh ngay từ đầu liền không quá ưa thích Loki. Bất quá Loki ngược lại là thật thích cái này tính cách quật cường tiểu nữ hài nhi, hắn thậm chí có chút hưởng thụ bắt nguồn từ giản sợ hãi cùng chán ghét.

Thor đột ngột trở về, để nguyên bản chia năm xẻ bảy áo đinh sâm nhà lại khó được một lần nữa tụ lại với nhau. Loki từ Thor tang lễ về sau liền một lòng đầu nhập vào chiến tranh bên trong, tự nhiên là rất ít về nhà, tối đa cũng bất quá là tại lễ Giáng Sinh cho phụ mẫu gửi bên trên một phong tin nhắn biểu thị chúc phúc. Loki sẽ đi áo đinh sâm nhà mộ viên bái phỏng Thor, hắn đương nhiên sẽ đi thăm viếng mình yêu nhất ca ca, coi như đây chẳng qua là cái gạt người không mộ. Ngẫu nhiên tại chiến tranh khoảng cách, tại hắn có thể trở lại thủ đô lúc nghỉ ngơi, hắn sẽ một thân một mình mang một chùm hoa hồng đi thăm viếng Thor. Frigg từng tại áo đinh sâm nhà trong mộ viên, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy qua một thân tây trang màu đen, cầm trong tay một mồi lửa đỏ hoa hồng Loki, nhưng khi đó nàng chỉ là xa xa nhìn xem, cũng không có tiến lên quấy rầy nàng thân ái tiểu nhi tử.

Mặc tây trang màu đen Loki an tĩnh đứng tại Thor bia trước, nhìn tựa như là dung nhập tại mảnh này âm u trong mộ viên giống như. Mà so sánh dưới hoa hồng trong tay của hắn thì liền lộ ra chói mắt, như là hỏa diễm thiêu đốt lên giàu có sức sống nhan sắc giờ phút này thoạt nhìn là bệnh như vậy thái mà không cân đối. Frigg nghĩ không ra mấy năm qua này, Loki đến tột cùng là mang như thế nào tâm tình đứng tại Thor không trước mộ, lại là mang như thế nào tâm tình hàng năm vì mình ca ca đưa lên hoa hồng. Nàng tự hỏi có lẽ Loki đều mang một tia hi vọng, cũng không tin tưởng mình ca ca đã chết trận. Có lẽ nàng tiểu nhi tử để cho mình một mực đợi ở tiền tuyến, cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn như là người bên ngoài suy đoán như thế, bệnh trạng khát vọng giết chóc, làm nhục cùng tử vong.

Thor đối bọn hắn đơn giản nói lên năm năm qua hết thảy, hắn nói với mình trước đây"Thân nhân" , là giản trợ giúp hắn trong cuộc chiến tranh này sống tiếp được. Thor sau cùng ký ức là liên quan tới bạo tạc cùng đau đớn, ma pháp hạch tâm quá tải mà dẫn phát bạo tạc trong nháy mắt liền thôn phệ hắn cánh tay, theo bạo tạc xung kích mà cuốn lên mảnh vỡ thì là hung hăng đâm vào mắt phải của hắn. Tại đông đảo chiến hữu bên trong chỉ có Thor một người may mắn sống tiếp được, nhưng là hắn lại vĩnh viễn đã mất đi cánh tay của mình, con mắt, cùng cơ hồ toàn bộ thuộc về hắn ký ức. Đương giản tại phòng điều trị bên trong liều mạng đem hắn cứu sống thời điểm, Thor trừ của mình danh tự, lại hoặc là ngẫu nhiên hiện lên trong đầu mấy cái từ đơn cùng hình tượng, cũng đã cái gì đều không nhớ gì cả. Thậm chí giờ này khắc này đứng ở trước mặt hắn những này cái gọi là"Thân nhân" , đối với hiện tại Thor tới nói cũng bất quá là nhìn như quen thuộc người xa lạ mà thôi.

Trống không mà trôi dạt khắp nơi năm năm, tựa hồ cũng không có cho Thor cùng hắn phụ mẫu mang đến ngăn cách. Áo đinh cùng Frigg rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận Thor mất đi ký ức sự thật này, đồng thời biểu thị hắn có thể cùng giản cùng một chỗ ở tạm tại áo đinh sâm nhà. So với vết thương chồng chất hợp chủng quốc, đế quốc có tốt hơn chữa bệnh công trình, tại chiến tranh mấy năm này chữa bệnh kỹ thuật càng là tùy theo tiến bộ trên diện rộng, muốn tiếp nhận não bộ tương quan trị liệu, đế quốc rõ ràng là cái lựa chọn tốt hơn. Mà cho tới nay chịu đủ mất trí nhớ cùng đau đầu bối rối Thor, cũng khát vọng có thể tìm tới giúp mình khôi phục ký ức phương pháp. Trong đầu những cái kia lúc ẩn lúc hiện mơ hồ quá khứ làm hắn thống khổ, hắn đã đã mất đi cánh tay cùng con mắt, không nghĩ lại mất đi mình đã từng, lấy một cái kẻ lưu lạc thân phận lang bạt kỳ hồ sống sót.

Áo đinh sâm vợ chồng đơn thuần vì có thể lần nữa nhìn thấy con của mình cảm thấy vui vẻ, mặc dù bọn hắn đã nói rõ mặc kệ Thor có thể hay không khôi phục ký ức, bọn hắn từ đầu đến cuối sẽ đem Thor cho rằng con của mình. Thế nhưng là Thor vẫn như cũ nói khéo từ chối bọn hắn mời, nhưng là hắn cam đoan mình tại tiếp nhận thời kỳ trị liệu ở giữa sẽ thỉnh thoảng về áo đinh sâm đại trạch tới bái phỏng bọn hắn.

Mà vì đem ca ca của mình khống chế tại trong tầm mắt của mình, Loki vận dụng chút quan hệ âm thầm giúp Thor tại dưới tay mình tìm một công việc. Đương nhiên hắn cũng không phải là Thor trực hệ cấp trên, bất quá sẽ có người giúp hắn nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Thor, cái này tóc vàng nam nhân mọi cử động đem chạy không khỏi Loki con mắt. Mà nên có người cùng Thor nhấc lên phần công tác này thời điểm, Thor cơ hồ là lập tức liền đáp ứng xuống, thẳng đến đến bây giờ hắn đều cho rằng mình là bởi vì vận khí tốt mới đến dạng này công việc phù hợp. Mặc dù mỗi ngày lặp lại chính là việc tốn thể lực, nhưng lại thù lao phong phú, sẽ còn vì lao công nhóm cung cấp tính tạm thời chỗ ở, nghĩ như thế nào Thor đều không có lý do cự tuyệt dạng này đưa tới cửa công việc tốt. Mặc dù chiến tranh để hắn đã mất đi cánh tay trái cùng mắt phải, nhưng là Thor thân thể vẫn như cũ cường tráng lại khỏe mạnh, các vị trí cơ thể đều bao trùm lấy rắn chắc mà xinh đẹp cơ bắp, cái này khiến hắn làm việc mà đến không thể so với những cái kia tứ chi kiện toàn người phải kém.

Một phương diện khác, Loki thậm chí còn mười phần lo lắng giúp Thor ra mặt liên hệ đế quốc ưu tú nhất bệnh viện, nghĩ biện pháp giúp mình ca ca định chế phù hợp giả mắt cùng tay chân giả, đồng thời để Thor tiếp nhận đông đảo thần kinh cùng não bộ chuyên gia kiểm tra cùng trị liệu, trợ giúp hắn khôi phục như cũ ký ức. Đối với cái này Thor mười phần cảm tạ mình cái này lạ lẫm"Đệ đệ" , ngày thường cùng Loki ở chung càng là không có chút nào phòng bị. Loki hi vọng Thor khôi phục là không giả, nhưng là hắn muốn đem Thor khống chế trong tay của mình chiếm làm của riêng cũng là thật. Năm năm trước lần kia đột ngột ly biệt, thành Loki trong lòng một phần quỷ dị vết thương, hắn dựa vào dạng này đau đớn chân chính hưởng thụ đang tàn nhẫn chiến hỏa bên trong tùy ý mình đắm chìm năm năm. Bây giờ Loki rất khó nói rõ hắn đến tột cùng là hi vọng ca ca chân chính chết tại năm năm trước, vẫn là hiện tại như vậy dạng này sống sót liền tốt.

Loki biết Thor mỗi ngày ăn cái gì, làm cái gì, hắn biết Thor sáng sớm rời nhà thời điểm thông gia gặp nhau hôn giản bên mặt, hắn thậm chí biết Thor lúc nào, như thế nào cùng giản ân ái. Nhưng là những này đều không đủ lấy kích thích hắn can thiệp Thor sinh hoạt, bởi vì Loki từ đầu đến cuối tin tưởng, chỉ cần Thor khôi phục tới toàn bộ ký ức, hắn rất nhanh liền sẽ trở lại bên cạnh mình, tiếp tục làm Loki cái kia ngu xuẩn lại khiến người chán ghét hảo ca ca. Nhưng là Loki sai, bảo thủ ôn hòa trị liệu hoàn toàn chính xác để Thor tìm về một chút quá khứ ký ức, nhưng là mơ hồ mà mập mờ. Thor tại trị liệu trông được đến khi còn bé mình cùng Loki, còn có cha mẹ của hắn, cái này khiến hắn càng phát ra tín nhiệm áo đinh sâm nhà người chính là hắn quá khứ thân nhân. Cũng chính là bởi vậy, Thor mới tại ngày nào đó cùng Loki nhấc lên mình quyết định cùng giản kết hôn chuyện này.

Ngày đó Thor uống đến có chút hơi say rượu, không biết là men say nhuộm đỏ hắn bên mặt, hay là hắn chân chính vì vậy mà cảm giác thẹn thùng. Tóm lại đương Thor từ trong ngực xuất ra cái kia tinh xảo lông nhung thiên nga hộp, có chút vụng về dùng mình tay chân giả đem mở ra thời điểm, hai gò má của hắn đỏ bừng, nhìn quả thực đáng yêu muốn chết. Thor có chút e lệ dùng ngón tay vuốt vuốt chóp mũi, không có chút nào phòng bị cười ôm chầm Loki bả vai, hỏi thăm hắn dạng này chiếc nhẫn kiểu dáng sẽ hay không để giản thích. Thor cúi đầu tự lẩm bẩm lầu bầu, đối với mình đệ đệ nói mình không quá sẽ chọn lựa dạng này kinh hỉ, hắn nói đây hết thảy khả năng tiến triển có chút nhanh cũng có chút đột nhiên, nhưng là theo ký ức dần dần khôi phục, hắn cảm thấy mình trở nên càng ngày càng tốt, cũng càng ngày càng xác định mình yêu giản quyết tâm, hắn đặt quyết tâm muốn cùng giản cầu hôn.

Ca ca, ngươi uống say.

Loki cười dán tại Thor bên tai nói như vậy, thanh âm của hắn mười phần ôn nhu, khóe môi thậm chí mang theo vài phần liền chính hắn đều chưa từng phát giác cưng chiều. Loki hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay vươn vào Thor mềm mại thuận hoạt mái tóc dài vàng óng bên trong, ngón tay thon dài lơ đãng vụng trộm cuốn lên trong đó một sợi. Loki hưởng thụ lấy Thor phần này không có chút nào phòng bị thân cận, hắn có thể cảm giác được ca ca của mình dính sát da của mình truyền đến từng tia từng tia nhiệt ý, có thể ngửi được Thor trên thân thấp kém cồn mùi vị, có thể thấy rõ Thor bởi vì say rượu mà hơi có vẻ ẩm ướt màu lam nhạt mắt trái.

Nhưng là ta tin tưởng giản nhất định sẽ thích, loại chuyện này trọng yếu nhất chính là tâm ý không phải sao.

Loki an ủi Thor, hắn thật sự là thích dạng này, đáng chết hưởng thụ dạng này, đồng thời cũng ở trong lòng cười nhạo Thor đơn thuần, quả nhiên mặc kệ qua bao nhiêu năm, ca ca của hắn vẫn là như vậy ngu xuẩn thuần túy đến để cho người ta buồn nôn. Dạng này Thor kiểu gì cũng sẽ không tự chủ được để Loki nhớ lại bọn hắn quá khứ thời gian, khi đó mặc kệ Loki làm cái gì, như thế nào đem mình đã bị tổn thương giận lây sang Thor, Thor đều sẽ đầy không thèm để ý lần nữa trở lại bên cạnh hắn, một lần lại một lần mà tin tưởng hắn hoang ngôn.

Loki chậm rãi gần sát Thor, không nói lời gì dùng sức ôm sát ca ca của mình tinh tế rắn chắc vòng eo. Giờ phút này hắn tựa như là đầu phun lưỡi chậm rãi tiếp cận con mồi như rắn độc, lam lục sắc đáy mắt chớp động lên âm lãnh mà hưng phấn chỉ riêng. Trước đó hắn đã kiên nhẫn đè nén chờ đợi mấy tháng, bây giờ tựa hồ chính là thích hợp thu lưới thời gian.

Thor trước mắt Loki bắt đầu trở nên xa xôi mà mơ hồ, hắn dần dần cảm thấy mình toàn thân đều giống như lâm vào mềm mại bông bên trong, tại thoải mái dễ chịu cùng hài lòng ở giữa chậm rãi đã mất đi ý thức của mình. Mà khi Thor lại lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn phát hiện mình chính bản thân ở vào một gian đen nhánh trong phòng tắm, tay phải của hắn bị ép cao cao nâng lên, thủ đoạn bị còng tay chăm chú khóa tại chỗ cao đường ống bên trên. Thor bản năng vùng vẫy mấy lần, lại cảm giác toàn thân mình như nhũn ra, vô luận như thế nào đều không làm gì được, hắn thật vất vả đã thành thói quen tay chân giả cũng theo đó không cánh mà bay, cánh tay trái chỉ còn lại trống rỗng một đoạn ngắn.

Thor giãy dụa lấy, thăm dò tính phát ra kêu cứu, khóa tại trên cổ tay hắn còng tay theo động tác của hắn phát ra kim loại ở giữa tương hỗ ma sát chói tai tiếng vang, cửa lớn phòng tắm cũng theo đó ứng thanh mở ra. Thor khi nhìn đến Loki tấm kia anh tuấn mà khuôn mặt quen thuộc thời điểm giải sầu bật cười, hắn cảm thấy trong lúc này nhất định là có cái gì sai lầm, mình tín nhiệm nhất"Đệ đệ" Mới sẽ không như thế đối đãi mình, Loki nhất định là đến đem hắn cứu ra ngoài.

Để chúng ta đem ngươi làm sạch sẽ một chút.

Loki lạnh lùng nói như vậy lấy, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem ngồi tại phòng tắm trên sàn nhà Thor, hờ hững mang lên trên một đôi y dụng cao su găng tay.

Đợi chút nữa ta muốn chơi ngươi.

TBC

Notes:

Nhìn như đứng đắn kì thực vẫn là hoàng sắc phế liệu...

【 Liên minh báo thù 4】【 Cơ chùy 】 Ki mộng (NC17, ABO, thời gian mang thai play, sinh sữa, bài tiết không kiềm chế, song hướng NTR Chờ )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: A4 Phim bối cảnh, mặc dù không có kịch thấu, nhưng là không thấy phim tốt nhất đừng nhìn.  
Nói đúng ra là lôi 2 Loki xA4 Thor. Nơi này A4 Thor không thể nghi ngờ là mang thai, nhưng là vì cứu vớt thế giới vẫn là lựa chọn làm nhiệm vụ. Nơi này thiết lập chiến hậu không có năm năm dài như vậy, đại khái hơn nửa năm.  
Địa lao cũng so trong phim ảnh thiết định lớn lại thiết bị hoàn toàn. Bài này ABO Thiết lập, văn bên trong ở trong chứa thời gian mang thai play, sinh sữa, bài tiết không kiềm chế, song hướng NTR Chờ, không thể không chịu nhận muốn nhìn.  
Chapter 1

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Thor tận lực thả nhẹ bước chân nhanh chóng xuyên qua Asgard địa lao, hắn nhìn thấy Loki nằm tại tù thất trên giường, buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà lấy tay bên trong chén rượu quăng lên lại tiếp được. Cái này khiến Thor do dự, hắn trù trừ một trận cuối cùng là lại lần nữa lui trở về, vụng trộm đứng tại địa lao chỗ bí mật nhìn về phía Loki. Mà bởi vì Thor bây giờ hình thể cồng kềnh mang thai đã lâu, điều này đại biểu lấy hắn bất kể thế nào cẩn thận đều căn bản không có khả năng trốn qua Loki cảnh giác hai mắt, huống chi đệ đệ của hắn vẫn là lập tức Cửu Giới ưu tú nhất pháp sư, một vị cường đại Alpha.

Ngươi làm sao lại hạ mình đến nơi đây, ca ca của ta.

Thor bị đột nhiên xuất hiện ở sau lưng mình Loki giật nảy mình, hắn bản năng lui về phía sau mấy bước, trong thoáng chốc lại lảo đảo té lăn quay tù thất trên sàn nhà. Thor lập tức kịp phản ứng, vừa mới xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình bất quá là Loki phân thân thôi, mà mình thì là trúng Loki ma pháp. Không hổ là đệ đệ của ta, Thor lại có chút vui vẻ nghĩ như vậy đến.

Mấy tháng không gặp, ngươi thật đúng là thay đổi không ít a, ca ca.

Loki đi về phía trước mấy bước, đứng ở Thor trước mặt, dùng một loại từ trên cao nhìn xuống ánh mắt đánh giá ca ca của mình. Loki ánh mắt rơi vào Thor cao cao nổi lên phần bụng, khi nhìn đến Thor bởi vì hắn nhìn chăm chú mà có chút bối rối giật giật trên người mình rộng rãi màu xám áo khoác lúc, không tự chủ được lộ ra một cái khinh miệt tiếu dung. Loki biết đây không phải hắn Thor, không phải cái kia cùng hắn hoàn toàn khác biệt, hăng hái tóc vàng thiên thần, nơi này chỉ có một cái thất hồn lạc phách phụ nữ mang thai, nhưng là cái này cũng đầy đủ thú vị.

Ngươi mang thai, để cho ta đoán xem là ai giúp ngươi.

Loki cúi người không chút nào thương tiếc dùng sức nắm Thor cái cằm, hắn chán ghét ca ca của mình giờ phút này nhìn có chút bẩn thỉu bộ dáng, kia một đầu đã mất đi quang trạch tóc vàng, cái kia lôi thôi lếch thếch râu ria. Những này tất cả đều để Loki xuất phát từ nội tâm cảm thấy buồn nôn, Lôi Thần Thor nhưng không nên là như vậy, chí ít ca ca của hắn tuyệt sẽ không dạng này. Tà Thần ngón tay có chút thi lực, tùy tiện dùng chút ma pháp liền đem Thor trên cằm mao nhung nhung râu quai nón làm không có hơn phân nửa, chỉ còn lại một chút ma ma cặn bã kim sắc gốc râu cằm, liền cùng hắn Thor đồng dạng.

Là ngươi trên địa cầu kết bạn mới đồng bạn? Là cái kia giữ lại ria mép kẻ có tiền, vẫn là cái kia lục sắc to con? A... Ta đã biết, là cái kia xuyên quần áo bó nước Mỹ đại binh đi, ngươi luôn luôn cùng hắn rất hợp.

Loki cố ý lựa chọn nhất đả thương người đến nhục nhã Thor, mặc dù đến từ khác biệt vũ trụ, nhưng cái này chung quy là ca ca của hắn, Loki rất rõ ràng mình như thế nào để hắn thụ thương. Hắn tùy ý ghen ghét hỏa diễm thiêu đốt mình, đối trước mắt nam nhân tùy ý phóng thích ra mình ác ý. Loki hung hăng kéo lấy Thor bẩn thỉu tóc vàng, lập tức đem đối phương đầu trực tiếp nhấn đến tù thất trong chậu nước. Nhìn thấy Thor miệng mũi thậm chí tóc dài đều hoàn toàn không có vào nước đá, nhìn thấy ca ca của mình bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà có chút giãy dụa, nhỏ giọng rên rỉ thời điểm, hắn có như vậy một cái chớp mắt mềm lòng. Hắn muốn buông ra trong tay mình người này, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng lại thời khắc nhắc nhở lấy mình, đây không phải hắn Thor, hắn không cần ôn nhu đối đãi người này —— Cái này dơ bẩn phụ nữ mang thai.

Không, không phải...

Đương Loki lại lần nữa dắt Thor tóc dài, cho phép hắn từ trong nước hơi ngẩng đầu lên thời điểm, Thor có chút ho khan trả lời như vậy đạo. Thor ý đồ giải thích, muốn đem chân tướng nói cho Loki —— Ít nhất là cái này Loki. Thế nhưng là hắn không thành công, đang lúc hắn dự định nói tiếp thời điểm, Loki lại lần nữa ấn xuống hắn cái ót, ép buộc hắn không vào nước bên trong. Hành động như vậy phản phục mấy lần, thẳng đến Thor tóc dài trở nên sạch sẽ mềm mại, hồi phục nguyên lai vàng tinh tế quang trạch, Loki mới buông hắn ra.

Thor thiếu dưỡng che lấy phần bụng nằm rạp trên mặt đất thở hào hển, tóc của hắn ướt sũng, giọt nước thuận mái tóc dài của hắn nhỏ ở trên sàn nhà, càng nhiều thì hơn là bị trên người hắn phủ lấy rộng rãi bằng bông vận động sau lưng hấp thu. Từ khi mang thai đến nay Thor phần lớn thời gian đều đóng cửa không ra, hắn không có mua vào một kiện phù hợp quần áo bà bầu, chỉ là xuyên Starr khắc lúc ấy ném cho hắn mấy món rộng rãi thường phục. Loki nghe được vừa mới Thor ý đồ giải thích rên rỉ, cái này khiến hắn bắt đầu chân chính tò mò, muốn biết đứa bé này đến tột cùng là ai. Hắn cúi người nửa quỳ tại Thor bên cạnh, ngón tay thon dài kéo lấy món kia làm ẩu quần thể thao, trực tiếp đưa nó từ Thor phần hông kéo tới đầu gối.

Thor bị đệ đệ mình dạng này đột ngột hành vi giật nảy mình, hắn hơi kinh ngạc lật người đến xem Loki, giống con chấn kinh ấu hươu khẩn trương hướng về sau co rúm lại một chút. Động tác này để hắn vô ý đụng ngã phía sau mình giá đỡ, phía trên đặt vào chậu nước vì vậy mà bay xuống, tại trong nhà tù phát ra mũi khoan kim loại tai tiếng va đập. Loki có chút hăng hái nhìn về phía Thor phần bụng, nơi đó đã mất đi quần dài che chắn, khó tránh khỏi lộ ra hơn phân nửa. Thor phần bụng bởi vì hắn trong tử cung tiểu gia hỏa mà bất khả tư nghị phồng lên lấy, thậm chí liền liền nguyên bản rõ ràng cơ bắp hình dáng cũng vì vậy mà trở nên nhạt nhẽo rất nhiều. Ngày cũ cương nghị phần bụng đường cong được nhu hòa mượt mà đường cong thay thế, để lộ ra một loại không nói ra được mê người cùng yếu ớt đến. Vô luận là ai đều nhìn ra được Thor đã mang thai tốt một đoạn thời gian, thậm chí khả năng đã tiếp cận dự tính ngày sinh.  
Giấu ở Thor nhô lên to lớn dưới phần bụng chính là hắn nửa buông thõng âm hành, nơi đó bị thưa thớt lại mềm mại màu vàng nhạt lông tơ bao trùm lấy, như trước kia đồng dạng hiện ra sạch sẽ phấn nộn màu sắc. Loki hiếu kì cái này Thor có phải là cũng cùng hắn Thor đồng dạng, nhìn chính trực bất khuất lại tại cái kia bí ẩn trong khe đít cất giấu một cái tội ác mềm mại lỗ nhỏ, tấm kia mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ thường xuyên có thể để cho hắn cảm thấy mình ngân đầu lưỡi đều có chút thua chị kém em. Loki cảm thấy hiếu kì, dứt khoát động trực tiếp động thủ đem Thor quần dài hoàn toàn kéo xuống, mà cái này Thor không có phản kháng hắn, chỉ là đỏ mặt đem trên người mình bọc lấy quần áo thể thao hướng phía dưới giật giật, giống như là sợ con của mình cảm lạnh, lại giống là xấu hổ với mình phồng lên phần bụng bị Loki nhìn đi giống như, miễn cưỡng dùng tới áo đem hắn chống viên viên bụng đóng.

Loki cảm thấy thú vị, quá thú vị, hắn chưa từng thấy dạng này Thor, như thế dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, mềm mại mà yếu ớt, đây đều là hắn Thor không có. Hắn nhìn thấy Thor không phản kháng, cố ý được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước dùng sức nắm Thor bắp đùi, thô bạo đem đối phương thẳng tắp hai chân phân ra. Thor giờ phút này có chút cồng kềnh thân thể vì vậy mà có chút không cân bằng ngã về phía sau, hắn một tay bảo vệ phần bụng, một cái tay khác miễn cưỡng chống đỡ sàn nhà, vô cùng đáng thương bị ép đem chỗ kín của mình biểu hiện ra cho mình đệ đệ nhìn.

Thor khẽ run cắn chặt môi dưới, hắn biết đó là cái hoang đường sai lầm, hắn biết mình hẳn là phản kháng, hẳn là ngăn lại Loki giờ phút này muốn làm gì thì làm. Huống chi đó căn bản không phải hắn Loki, không phải hắn chỗ nhận biết, cái kia cùng hắn trải qua sinh ly tử biệt cuối cùng kề vai chiến đấu, thậm chí vì hắn hi sinh bản thân Loki. Thor do dự, âm thầm nắm chặt nắm đấm mà tách ra, cuối cùng vẫn thua trận, đối mặt cái này có máu có thịt, chân thực tồn tại Loki, Thor làm không được. Hắn không cách nào phản kháng, cũng vô pháp cự tuyệt, mặc dù hắn biết đây hết thảy đều là sai lầm. Thor nói với mình đây bất quá là một trận hoang đường mà mỹ hảo mộng cảnh, tại giết chết diệt bá về sau, hắn đã giãy dụa lấy tại tự trách bên trong như cái xác không hồn sống tạm lâu như vậy —— Hắn thật quá mỏi mệt, quá thống khổ, đã sớm tới gần sụp đổ. Thor an ủi mình ngẫu nhiên dạng này trốn tránh một chút có lẽ cũng không có gì không tốt, cho nên hắn dung túng mình lâm vào cái này hoang đường ki trong mộng, hưởng thụ lập tức Loki cho hắn hết thảy —— Khoái cảm, đau đớn hoặc là nhục nhã, hắn toàn bộ đều muốn, hắn toàn bộ đều tiếp nhận.

Loki chú ý tới, hắn thấy được Thor âm thầm nắm chặt nắm đấm, có như vậy một nháy mắt hắn thậm chí coi là cái này Thor sẽ giống hắn Thor đồng dạng, tức giận triệu hồi ra Mjolnir cảnh cáo hắn. Nhưng là hắn không có —— Cái này Thor không có, hắn chỉ là lần nữa buông lỏng ra nắm đấm, cắn chặt môi dưới tùy ý Loki đối với hắn tùy ý làm bậy. Alpha nguyên bản đè nén vô cùng tốt mùi giờ phút này thoáng lộ ra, lấy cái này hai chân mở rộng tư thế, Loki có thể nhìn một cái không sót gì xem đến cái này Thor hết thảy. Đối phương cái kia mềm mại phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ không có hắn Thor như vậy e lệ chặt chẽ, mà là thấm ướt, có chút mở ra một đầu chật hẹp khe hở, nhan sắc cũng muốn càng sâu một chút, không chỗ không lộ ra ra cái này tiểu huyệt đã từng bị cái nào đó đại gia hỏa hảo hảo khai phát qua tin tức.

Mà có lẽ là nhận lấy bắt nguồn từ Loki tin tức tố ảnh hưởng, lại hoặc là bởi vì u Mễ Già tại thời gian mang thai phá lệ yếu ớt mẫn cảm, khát vọng mình Alpha yêu thương, Thor sau huyệt là ướt át, trong lỗ nhỏ thổ lộ ra trong suốt ái dịch tại hắn có chút mở ra cửa huyệt nếp uốn chỗ cọ xát một vòng, sáng lóng lánh hiện ra sắc tình mà dâm mỹ thủy quang. Loki dùng tay đẩy ra Thor đỏ mặt kéo lấy quần áo thể thao, ép buộc ca ca của mình đem hắn bụng cũng bại lộ tại trước mắt của mình. Loki ngón tay thon dài chạm đến lấy cái kia phồng lên, khéo đưa đẩy đường cong, hắn có thể chân thật cảm giác được tầng bị chống hơi mỏng dưới da, giờ phút này chính ngủ yên lấy hai cái nhảy cẫng sinh mệnh. A, đương nhiên, Loki đương nhiên biết, hắn nhưng là pháp sư, chỉ cần ngón tay của hắn đụng chút Thor bụng, hắn liền có thể biết ca ca của hắn đến tột cùng mang thai mấy đứa bé. Loki khó được ôn nhu còn có kiên nhẫn miêu tả lấy Thor phần bụng, nhẹ nhàng đụng vào đối phương cái kia bị chống có một chút nhô lên đáng yêu cái rốn. Loki không thể không thừa nhận, hắn yêu cực kỳ cái này, trong thoáng chốc hắn thậm chí có chút hi vọng đây là con của mình —— Đương nhiên, là một cái khác thời không con của mình, hắn cũng sẽ không cùng mình băn khoăn.

Đây là con của ngươi.

Thor bị Loki vuốt ve làm cho toàn thân tê dại, hắn nói như vậy lấy, lập tức cảm nhận được đặt ở trên người hắn Loki không còn kiềm chế tản ra nồng đậm, thuộc về Alpha tin tức tố. Mà vì này Thor cơ hồ là lập tức liền ướt, ngọt ngào đặc dính chất lỏng giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế đồng dạng, không bị khống chế từ hắn khoang chỗ sâu bừng lên. Thor ý đồ kẹp chặt thân thể, thế nhưng lại hoàn toàn ngược lại để những chất lỏng kia từ hắn trong lỗ nhỏ tràn ra càng nhiều, đặc dính ái dịch tại Loki nhìn chăm chú phía dưới ướt sũng dính ướt Thor toàn bộ khe mông, có chút thậm chí cọ tại tù thất trên sàn nhà. Bất quá cái này cũng không nên trách Thor thân thể quá mức dâm đãng, phản ứng quá mức rõ ràng, mang thai trong lúc đó u Mễ Già cuối cùng sẽ bản năng khát vọng mình Alpha trấn an. Chỉ là bởi vì mọi người đều biết nguyên nhân, Thor đã không có khả năng cùng hắn Alpha lại lần nữa gặp nhau.

Cơ hồ toàn bộ thời gian mang thai, Thor đều là tại cô độc, thống khổ cùng bất an bên trong cùng loại này u Mễ Già bản năng tại chống lại. Mà giờ khắc này hắn rốt cục đạt được giải thoát, bây giờ xuất hiện tại trước mắt hắn cái này Loki, cái này Loki mùi vị cùng hắn Loki giống nhau như đúc, nói đúng ra bọn hắn chính là khác biệt thời gian đoạn cùng là một người. Thor đại não bởi vì dạng này mãnh liệt mà đến tin tức tố mà dung thành một đoàn bột nhão, hắn khao khát nhìn về phía Loki hơi có vẻ xa cách lam hai mắt màu xanh lục, không rõ ràng đối phương là cố ý muốn tra tấn hắn lấy trả thù đã từng những gì hắn làm, vẫn là thật bởi vì hắn mà hưng phấn đến khống chế không nổi mình tin tức làm. Hắn thậm chí không xác định cái này Loki có thể hay không thỏa mãn hắn, mặc dù hắn đã sống qua một ngàn năm trăm năm, thế nhưng là không có Loki những ngày này so với hắn kinh lịch sinh mệnh tổng trưởng còn muốn càng thêm dài dằng dặc cùng thống khổ. Có đôi khi hắn hi vọng đây bất quá là Loki mở một cái khác trò đùa, hi vọng đệ đệ của hắn sẽ lần nữa đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt hắn chọc ghẹo hắn, nói cho hắn biết đây bất quá là mình một cái khác đùa ác thôi, nhưng là Thor rất rõ ràng đây là không thể nào, hắn đã chính mắt thấy diệt bá sở tác sở vi, hắn biết đây là không thể nào.

Loki cúi người tới gần Thor, hắn không thể không thừa nhận đang nghe đáp án kia thời điểm, có như vậy một cái chớp mắt hắn thật khống chế không nổi trong cơ thể mình cuồn cuộn tin tức tố, đem mùi của mình mà hoàn toàn bại lộ ra. Nhưng hắn rất nhanh phát hiện dạng này ngược lại tốt hơn, bởi vì Thor không có cự tuyệt hắn, ngược lại toàn bộ tiếp nhận đáp lại tin tức của hắn làm. Giờ phút này Thor bên tai đều đã đốt đỏ lên, nhưng vẫn là thuận theo lấy Loki ý nguyện, duy trì lấy mình hai chân mở rộng tư thế, thuận theo đem chỗ kín của mình biểu hiện ra cho mình đệ đệ nhìn. Thor không cách nào khống chế mình u Mễ Già bản năng phản ứng, hắn tựa như là trong sa mạc lạc đường lữ nhân, mà Loki mùi vị chính là kia duy nhất ngọt lạnh buốt nguồn nước. Chỉ cần Loki đối với hắn để lộ ra một chút thuộc về chính hắn, băng lãnh Alpha tin tức tố, Thor liền sẽ dính nhân địa, nũng nịu không bị khống chế về lấy gấp trăm lần ấm áp ngọt ngào tin tức tố, kia mỹ hảo vị ngọt mà để Loki trong thoáng chốc cho là mình chính ngâm mình ở Asgard thượng hạng mật trong rượu.

Loki cúi người bố thí ôn nhu hôn lấy Thor cái cổ, cố ý dùng sức mút vào đối phương bên cạnh nơi cổ cái kia đại biểu cho giao hợp kết, lấy xác nhận cái này Thor đến tột cùng có hay không đối với hắn nói dối. Mà nơi này mùi vị mặc dù đã rất nhạt, nhưng là Loki hoàn toàn chính xác ngửi được mình tin tức tố hương vị, lạnh buốt lại bén nhọn giống như là một đạo băng trùy đột ngột đâm rách Thor nguyên bản mềm mại tin tức tố, bị đối phương kia ấm áp ngọt ngào mùi vị bao vây hòa tan, cuối cùng hợp hai làm một hòa làm một thể. Loki an ủi nhẹ nhàng mút hôn liếm láp qua cái chỗ kia, hắn có thể cảm giác được bị hắn đặt ở dưới thân cái này Thor, giờ phút này chính vì hắn động tác mà có chút kháng cự run nhè nhẹ uốn éo người. Coi như không cần phải nói Loki cũng không có ý định giúp cái này Thor làm sâu sắc tiêu ký, hắn chỉ là hiếu kì giữa bọn hắn đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì. Bởi vì cái này rõ ràng là mang thai sau hồi lâu đều vì giao hợp biểu hiện, Loki nghĩ không ra ngoại trừ tử vong bên ngoài còn có cái gì có thể đem bọn hắn tách ra lâu như vậy. Quả thật Loki có thể trực tiếp đọc đến cái này Thor ký ức, nhưng là lý trí nói cho hắn biết, hắn tốt nhất đừng làm như vậy.

Ta không tiêu chí nhớ ngươi.

Loki áp vào Thor bên tai ôn nhu như thế an ủi, nhẹ nhàng mút vào ca ca của mình mềm mại phiếm hồng tai môi. Hắn nghe được địa lao ngoài có ầm ĩ cùng thanh âm đánh nhau, thế nhưng là chuyên chú vào lập tức Loki thật sự là không nghĩ phân tâm đi suy nghĩ những chuyện kia. Hắn ra hiệu Thor trên mặt đất nằm ngửa, mình thì là càng lớn mà tách ra đối phương hai chân đặt ở thân thể hai bên. Loki căn bản không chi phí lực đi vì Thor làm cái gì khuếch trương, chỉ là đem mình phần hông thiếp quá khứ, Thor trong tiểu huyệt tràn ra ái dịch cũng đã vội vã không nhịn nổi đem hắn quần áo nhân ướt một khối lớn. Coi như chỉ là đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng va vào cái kia nhiệt độ cao mềm mại đến không được địa phương, ở trong đó bao gồm lấy chất mật cũng sẽ đem ngón tay của hắn thậm chí toàn bộ bàn tay đều làm cho thấm ướt rối tinh rối mù.  
Loki giải khai quần dài của mình, đem mình đã sớm dâng trào dục vọng từ quần áo của mình bên trong giải cứu ra, trong lòng của hắn dũng động một loại nào đó khó mà nói trạng tình cảm, có một phần là trả thù bên cạnh mình Thor, thi ngược khoái cảm, đồng thời còn có đối với mình trước mặt cái này u Mễ Già bản năng thương tiếc cùng yêu thương. Cảm giác này thật không tốt, thật giống như hắn cùng cái kia Loki chung, lại có lẽ bọn hắn vốn là một người. Loki lắc đầu, khuyên bảo mình không muốn sa vào tại dạng này sai lầm bên trong, nhắc nhở mình không cần quá mức ôn nhu. Hắn đỡ lấy mình âm hành chống đỡ tại Thor phấn nộn, có chút mở ra tiểu huyệt xử, hưởng thụ lấy cửa huyệt bao trùm hắn đỉnh mang đến trận trận ngọt ngào mệt nhọc co vào cùng đè ép. Tại vừa đi vừa về thăm dò tính lề mề như vậy mấy lần về sau, Loki liền không chút do dự thẳng lưng đem mình âm hành trực tiếp thọt tới Thor thể nội chỗ sâu nhất.

Hồi lâu không bị lấp đầy qua tràng đạo đột nhiên bị dạng này to dài vật cứng tràn đầy, như thế ê ẩm sưng thỏa mãn cảm giác, để Thor không kềm chế được phát ra mang theo giọng nghẹn ngào mềm mại rên rỉ. Hắn có thể cảm giác được Loki âm hành chính mạch động địa ở trong cơ thể hắn hung hăng hướng vào phía trong đâm vào chống đối lấy, vừa đi vừa về không chút nào thương tiếc xay nghiền lấy trong thân thể của hắn bộ mẫn cảm nhất thoải mái dễ chịu kia một điểm. Thor run rẩy nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, bởi vì dạng này để cho người ta mê muội khoái cảm cùng đau đớn mà không thể chính mình có chút cuộn mình lên ngón chân. Hắn biết mình hiện tại rất tồi tệ, nhìn qua nhất định như cái dâm loạn đãng phụ, hỏng bét cực kỳ, thế nhưng là hắn không thể khống chế cái này —— Thor dễ chịu gần như sắp muốn mất đi ý thức. Hắn nóng ướt ruột thịt không bị khống chế co quắp, như đói như khát quấn chặt lấy Loki chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể hắn âm hành, giống như là muốn mời căn này cự vật thao nhập trong cơ thể mình chỗ càng sâu mút vào. Hoàn toàn cương lấy, dán tại hắn nhô lên phồng lên dưới phần bụng phương âm hành, tại Loki tiết tại trong thân thể của hắn hung hăng dùng sức hướng vào phía trong xay nghiền mấy lần về sau, liền ngăn không được run rẩy, kịch liệt phun ra đậm đặc tinh dịch.

Tê dại thoải mái dễ chịu khoái cảm thuận Thor bắp đùi cấp tốc hướng phía dưới khuếch tán ra, tóc vàng u Mễ Già thất thần thở hào hển, khống chế không nổi toàn thân như nhũn ra, căn bản không có kịp phản ứng vừa mới đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, có chút lăng lăng nhìn xem đặt ở trên người mình nam nhân. Nhưng là, không sai, Thor xuất tinh, đại biểu cho cảm xúc cùng thoải mái dễ chịu nước mắt đem hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà làm rối tinh rối mù, hắn phiếm hồng hai má lộ ra hắn vừa mới sở tác sở vi. Tinh dịch theo bắn ra mà không ngừng rơi tại Thor phồng lên phần bụng, để hắn nhô lên, mang hai đứa bé to lớn dưới bụng phương dính đầy dạng này đặc dính dâm đãng chất lỏng.

Nhìn thấy Thor dạng này liền đã bắn ra, Loki nhịn không được khinh miệt nheo mắt lại, tâm tình vô cùng tốt nở nụ cười. Hắn dùng mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay đụng vào đối phương cái kia dính đầy tinh dịch phần bụng, mang theo ác ý đem những cái kia đặc dính chất lỏng màu trắng tại ca ca của mình trên bụng xóa mở. Loki liếm liếm mình đầu ngón tay dính lấy tinh dịch, hắn nhìn ra được cái này Thor đã thật lâu không có đạt được qua thỏa mãn, thậm chí khả năng liền tự an ủi đều chưa từng có, đến mức một chút kích thích liền có thể để hắn đạt đến đỉnh phong. Thật sự là quá đáng thương, Loki khống chế không nổi khóe môi giương lên, trời ạ, hắn cảm thấy cái này Thor với hắn mà nói thật sự là quá mức thú vị, là hắn chưa hề tiếp xúc qua thể nghiệm qua, hoàn toàn mới Thor.

Thor không kềm chế được cao trào cũng không có để Loki hảo tâm dừng lại, hắn ngược lại giống như là đạt được cái gì cổ vũ, càng thêm không nể tình hướng Thor thể nội đụng đi vào. Tóc đen Alpha dùng sức cầm bắp đùi của hắn, đem hắn hai chân tận khả năng tách ra thành một cái dễ dàng xâm phạm tư thế, mỗi một lần đều nhàn nhạt rút ra, lại thật sâu đính vào trong đó, nhanh chóng lại dày đặc điều khiển lấy Thor thể nội ướt át nhất mềm mại kia một điểm. Thor vốn là còn thừa không có mấy lý trí, giờ phút này tức thì bị Loki làm được dễ chịu thành một đoàn bột nhão, hắn co ro ngón chân đáng thương run rẩy, có chút mở ra môi tựa hồ là muốn thỉnh cầu đặt ở trên người hắn Alpha chậm một chút, thế nhưng lại bị như thế bão tố điều khiển đến căn bản là liền một câu đầy đủ đều nói không rõ.

Lạc, Loki... Chậm, quá lớn... Chờ, ngô ân...

Thor khóc sụt sùi nhỏ như vậy xin cầu, cái này khiến Loki rất khó phán đoán hắn đến tột cùng là thoải mái dễ chịu vẫn là thống khổ, nhưng là dù sao hắn cũng không nghĩ phân thần phán đoán những thứ này, hắn chỉ là càng dùng sức, rất tàn nhẫn hướng Thor thể nội đụng tới. Tóc vàng u Mễ Già có chút thoát lực gấp rút thở hào hển, hắn cảm thấy mình tựa như là bao vây lấy một cây to dài to lớn băng trùy, lại giống là bị một cây nung đỏ côn sắt chỗ chống đỡ mở thân thể, đến mức ngũ tạng lục phủ của hắn giờ phút này đều phảng phất bị hòa tan đồng dạng quấy lại với nhau. Cái kia hồi lâu cũng không từng thưởng thức qua thô to kích thước, để Thor thậm chí có loại mình bị thật sâu thọt tới miệng tử cung ảo giác, thân thể của hắn không bình thường co quắp, non mềm nóng ướt tràng đạo theo xả cắm tần suất vừa đi vừa về khẽ co khẽ rút, giống như là không muốn trong cơ thể mình cây kia to dài cự vật rút ra mút vào lấy lòng. Hắn khoang bởi vì dạng này kịch liệt lại liên tục không ngừng điều khiển cùng chống đối mà tràn ra càng nhiều chất lỏng, ngọt ngào ái dịch theo vừa đi vừa về nhanh chóng trừu sáp mà bị không ngừng mang ra, tích táp thuận bọn hắn giao hợp địa phương chảy đầy đất.

Thor thỉnh cầu nhẹ nhàng cầm Loki cánh tay, hắn to lớn lại cồng kềnh phần bụng để hắn không cách nào đứng dậy, chỉ có thể yên lặng nằm trên mặt đất tiếp nhận Loki tất cả xâm phạm cùng chống đối. Thor muốn thỉnh cầu đệ đệ mình điều khiển lại nhẹ một chút, hắn muốn thỉnh cầu Loki đối với hắn lại ôn nhu một chút, mặc dù Thor rất rõ ràng hắn cùng Loki đồng vị thiên thần, con của bọn hắn cũng là trời sinh liền thân thể cường tráng, coi như bị kịch liệt như thế không ngừng thao làm cũng sẽ không thụ thương hoặc là sinh non. Thế nhưng là hắn chính là muốn —— Hắn chính là nghĩ Loki đối với hắn ôn nhu một chút, chí ít hắn Loki tại hắn mang thai thời điểm tuyệt đối sẽ không đối với hắn thô bạo như vậy. Thor có chút cam chịu bỏ mặc mình nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở lên tiếng, hắn đem cái này xem như u Mễ Già nhu nhược bản năng, đem cái này xem như mình sa vào tại mộng cảnh lấy cớ, tóm lại hắn chính là muốn Loki đối với hắn ôn nhu một chút.

Mà đặt ở trên người hắn cái kia Loki tựa hồ cũng cảm nhận được điểm ấy, lại hoặc là cảm nhận được u Mễ Già mùi vị biến hóa, hắn thật tùy theo chậm lại, thay vào đó là từng cái càng thêm chậm chạp nặng nề, càng xâm nhập thêm chống đối. Kia rất đau đớn, nhưng lại vẫn như cũ thỏa mãn cùng thoải mái dễ chịu, Thor âm hành bởi vì Alpha dạng này quan tâm mà lại lần nữa có chút ngẩng đầu lên. Hắn có chút vụng về có chút giãy dụa bờ mông phối hợp với Loki động tác, thế nhưng lại đang run rẩy căng thẳng thân thể, sắp lại lần nữa nghênh đón thời điểm cao trào bị Loki tàn nhẫn ấn xuống mình âm hành đỉnh. Thor vì vậy mà có chút ủy khuất nhỏ giọng nức nở, hắn có thể cảm giác được Loki xương kết chỉnh tề ngón tay nhốt chặt hắn thân thân, mà hơi lạnh lòng bàn tay chính mài cọ lấy hắn mượt mà mẫn cảm âm hành đầu.

Mãnh liệt mà đến cao trào để Thor không kềm chế được run rẩy lên, hắn giơ lên cái cổ khóc nức nở rên rỉ, khoang từng lớp từng lớp không bị khống chế hướng ra phía ngoài phun ra lấy ngọt ngào nóng ướt ái dịch. Loki chú ý tới Thor mặc trên người quần áo thể thao trước ngực nhân ra hai khối rõ ràng nước đọng, mới đầu hắn còn có chút hiếu kì cuối cùng là cái gì, nhưng là rất nhanh hắn liền kịp phản ứng nước này nước đọng chính là Thor theo cao trào chỗ phun ra sữa. Loki có chút hưng phấn giải khai Thor phủ lấy món kia rộng rãi quần áo thể thao, vén lên trên người hắn xuyên món kia cũ nát không chịu nổi bạch sau lưng. Thor bởi vì mang thai mà phồng lên nhũ phòng cứ như vậy tùy theo bại lộ tại Loki trước mắt, có lẽ là bởi vì mang thai trướng sữa nguyên nhân, cái này Thor bộ ngực nhìn so với hắn ca ca đôi kia còn muốn lớn, xúc cảm cũng càng thêm mềm mại cùng giàu có nhục cảm, nguyên bản phấn nộn quầng vú cũng bởi vì thời gian mang thai mà khả ái có chút hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch trương một chút. Cái này khiến Tà Thần bắt đầu có chút hối hận mình vì cái gì đến bây giờ mới phát hiện dạng này một đôi bảo vật, hắn lòng bàn tay dùng sức nhấn ép xay nghiền lấy Thor yếu ớt âm hành đỉnh, phối hợp với động tác trên tay lại không nể mặt mũi hung hăng hướng Thor thể nội đỉnh quá khứ.

Mà không ngoài sở liệu, càng nhiều sữa tươi dễ như trở bàn tay liền theo dạng này điều khiển, mà từ Thor sưng đầu vú chỗ bừng lên, ngọt ngào màu ngà sữa chất lỏng thuận u Mễ Già ngực phồng lên chập trùng mà chậm rãi hướng phía dưới chảy xuôi. Loki cúi người duỗi ra đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp qua Thor ngực kia đáng thương hề hề, phiếm hồng đứng thẳng lấy đầu vú, ấm áp lại mang theo vị ngọt mà mùi sữa trong nháy mắt liền dính lên hắn đầu lưỡi. Cái này khiến Loki nhịn không được có chút hăng hái đem Thor trước ngực cái kia bởi vì dục vọng mà đứng thẳng phát cứng rắn tiểu gia hỏa hoàn toàn ngậm vào trong miệng mình, càng thêm dùng sức mút vào lên cái kia mềm mại phiếm hồng đầu vú đến. Thor xấu hổ mặt đỏ lên gò má, hắn vì vậy mà có chút đáng thương run rẩy rên rỉ, đầu ngón tay có chút kháng cự chui vào Loki tóc dài bên trong, hắn muốn thỉnh cầu đệ đệ của mình không muốn như vậy, thế nhưng lại lại bị đối phương linh hoạt ngân đầu lưỡi làm cho nói không nên lời dù là một câu như vậy hoàn chỉnh thỉnh cầu.

Khó nói lên lời thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác cuối cùng đem Thor lý trí khuấy động rối tinh rối mù, hắn tựa hồ là bỏ mặc đối phương nhấm nháp hắn vì bọn nhỏ sở sinh sinh sữa tươi đồng dạng, bản năng có chút giơ lên mình phồng lên bộ ngực. Vì thế càng nhiều sữa theo Loki như thế không nhẹ không nặng mút vào cùng liếm láp, mà không bị khống chế tràn ra ngoài. Những cái kia sữa tươi ban đầu vẫn là chậm chạp lại chút ít, nhưng là theo Alpha mút vào cùng hắn đến từ hạ thân va chạm, điều khiển, đến mức đến cuối cùng, Thor đầu vú chỗ sữa cơ hồ giống như là không kịp chờ đợi phun ra ngoài, không ngừng phun ra tại Loki trong miệng.

Theo trong cơ thể mình càng ngày càng dày đặc lại nặng nề chống đối, Thor cảm giác mình bị đè ép trói buộc âm hành, rốt cục bị đặt ở trên người mình Alpha hảo tâm thả ra. Loki nuốt xuống Thor vì hắn chỗ phun ra sữa tươi, dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng đảo qua u Mễ Già mẫn cảm sưng đầu vú, kiên nhẫn đem cái kia bị mút vào đến phiếm hồng nhỏ sữa hạt bên trên lưu lại sữa toàn bộ liếm sạch. Sau đó liếm liếm mình môi dưới, cúi người chuyên chú hướng u Mễ Già thể nội lại lần nữa trầm trọng đụng đi vào. Giờ phút này Thor thể nội tựa như là một khối ấm áp hòa tan mỡ bò, ướt sũng ngọt ngào mềm mại bao vây lấy đối phương, phảng phất không thể rời đi cái kia chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình đại gia hỏa đồng dạng thực sự khẽ co khẽ rút, nóng ướt ruột thịt vừa đi vừa về run rẩy mút vào, phảng phất có cỡ nào chờ mong đặt ở trên người mình Alpha đem hắn tinh dịch toàn bộ rót vào trong cơ thể mình giống như, không ngừng ngọt ngào kẹp chặt, đủ kiểu lấy lòng đối phương âm hành.

Thời điểm cao trào Thor run rẩy, không kềm chế được giơ lên cái cổ, tùy ý tê dại lại thoải mái dễ chịu, khoái cảm thủy triều đem hắn bao phủ. Thor bởi vì xấu hổ mà bên tai phiếm hồng không được thở hào hển, hắn có thể cảm giác được đối phương đem tinh dịch hoàn toàn bắn tới trong bụng của mình, mang theo tanh nồng đặc dính chất lỏng cùng hắn thể nội nhiều đến gần như sắp muốn thịnh không hạ ái dịch hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, thuận hắn bị quá độ sử dụng đến có chút phiếm hồng, đã có chút không khép lại được tiểu huyệt xử chảy ra. Cuối cùng cao trào bởi vì lúc trước khoái cảm không ngừng tính gộp lại mà kéo dài hồi lâu, Thor khóc sụt sùi khẽ run, tùy ý nhạt nhẽo mỏng manh tinh dịch một phần nhỏ một phần nhỏ phun ra tại bụng của mình, tinh dịch nương theo lấy cuối cùng phun ra một chút trong suốt nước tiểu dính đầy hắn phồng lên nhô lên bụng, đem hắn phần bụng làn da làm cho loạn thất bát tao rối tinh rối mù.

Ngươi bài tiết không kiềm chế, ca ca.

Loki ôn nhu cười nói như vậy đến, sau đó tùy tính dùng ma pháp dọn dẹp sạch sẽ Thor bị làm đến bẩn thỉu, phồng lên phần bụng. Loki cũng không cảm thấy Thor phản ứng như vậy có cái gì xấu hổ hoặc là kỳ quái, cảm tạ với hắn có được cơ bản nhất sinh lý tri thức, phụ nữ mang thai vốn là so với người bình thường dễ dàng phát sinh dạng này ngoài ý muốn. Loki trấn an nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái Thor mềm mại môi, mút vào đối phương vì vậy mà xấu hổ đến phiếm hồng bên tai, dán tại ca ca của mình bên tai, nhẹ nói.

Không có việc gì, ta ở đây (I'm here.).

Thor bởi vì câu nói này mà không thể chính mình mở to mình thấm ướt màu lam nhạt hai mắt, nước mắt lần nữa không bị khống chế thuận gò má của hắn chảy xuống, trong thoáng chốc hắn thậm chí cho là mình cái kia Loki trở về. Thor cảm giác mình đã triệt để mê thất tại cái này dị dạng vặn vẹo trong mộng cảnh, mê thất tại Tà Thần chế tạo trong khi nói dối, kia hai tấm hoàn toàn giống nhau mặt tại Thor trước mắt chậm rãi trùng điệp đến cùng một chỗ. Thor thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi mình trúng Loki cái bẫy, dù sao đệ đệ của hắn luôn luôn bọn hắn thông minh, mà hắn lại luôn luôn dễ dàng như vậy mắc lừa không phải sao. Thor nghĩ đến có lẽ hiện tại phát sinh đây hết thảy bất quá là Loki đùa ác, có lẽ trước mắt người này đây chính là hắn Loki, có lẽ khi hắn từ trận này trong cơn ác mộng tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn ngay tại cái kia chở đầy Asgard con dân trên thuyền, Loki ngay tại bên cạnh hắn. Bọn hắn tại cái kia gian phòng bên trong dùng ròng rã thời gian một ngày đến điên cuồng chúc mừng, ân ái, Loki ôm hắn, tiến vào hắn, lại lần nữa sâu hơn giữa bọn hắn tiêu ký, đồng thời nói cho hắn biết, hắn sau này sẽ là một vị vĩ đại quốc vương.

Thor bức thiết muốn xác nhận, hắn muốn xác nhận người trước mắt chính là mình Loki, thế nhưng là mặc kệ hắn cố gắng thế nào, hắn nhưng thủy chung đều không thể từ nơi này Loki trên mặt tìm ra bất luận cái gì mình Alpha cái bóng. Thor không cách nào khống chế khóc, hắn là cỡ nào muốn nhắc nhở Loki tương lai chuyện sẽ xảy ra, hắn là cỡ nào muốn nói cho đệ đệ của mình hắn có bao nhiêu yêu hắn ——  
Loki lại cười, hắn lại lần nữa cúi người nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn Thor phồng lên phần bụng, trấn an hôn lấy u Mễ Già mềm mại môi, nhìn tựa như là hắn biết tương lai sẽ phát sinh hết thảy, đã sớm đọc đến Thor ký ức đồng dạng. Mà lần này Thor không có ở đi thêm suy nghĩ thứ gì, chỉ là thuận theo mở ra đôi môi tiếp nhận lấy Loki, tùy ý đối phương đầu lưỡi chống đỡ nhập trong miệng của hắn, nhẹ nhàng liếm qua hắn mẫn cảm hàm răng, dây dưa hắn mềm mại lưỡi, tận khả năng để cho mình sa vào tại cái này ôn nhu ngọt ngào hôn bên trong, nhưng mà giữa bọn hắn vuốt ve an ủi lại rất nhanh liền bị một cái thanh âm quen thuộc chỗ phá vỡ.

Loki, trong địa lao phát sinh náo động, ta đã giải quyết, ngươi...

Cái kia có một đầu vàng tóc dài, hăng hái Lôi Thần Thor đứng tại Loki trước cửa phòng giam, kinh ngạc nhìn xem trong địa lao Loki đặt ở một cái khác cùng hắn tướng mạo hoàn toàn giống nhau, nhưng là phần bụng lại cao cao nổi lên u Mễ Già trên thân, bất khả tư nghị sững sờ ngay tại chỗ.

TBC???

Notes:

Nếu có đến tiếp sau, đến tiếp sau là 3p.

Thor cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi cất bước đi vào trong phòng giam, lửa giận bị bỏng lấy nội tâm của hắn, che đậy hắn hai mắt, đến mức hắn thậm chí không có đi phần tâm tư thi làm như vậy đến tột cùng có thể hay không để Loki chạy trốn, thân thể cũng đã trước tư duy một bước bắt đầu chuyển động. Cao ngạo mà mỹ mạo tóc vàng thần chỉ đứng thẳng lên thân thể, có chút không hợp nhau đứng tại căn này tràn đầy dâm loạn, tình ái hương vị gian phòng bên trong.

Thor trầm mặc căm tức nhìn Loki, căm tức nhìn đệ đệ của mình, mình Alpha, đưa tay gọi thuộc về hắn Mjolnir. Mà Loki —— Hắn Alpha thì giống như là cái gì đều không có phát sinh giống như, cười buông ra dưới người mình mang thai u Mễ Già, mặt mũi tràn đầy thoải mái mà đứng dậy đứng ở Thor trước mặt, vô tội mở ra cánh tay. Phảng phất vừa mới tại trong nhà tù cõng Thor điều khiển đừng u Mễ Già, cùng hắn người yêu đương vụng trộm người không phải mình.

Hắn là ai?

Thor đem Lôi thần chi chùy chống đỡ tại Loki ngực, tận khả năng đè nén lửa giận hỏi như vậy đạo. Thor rất rõ ràng ở đây cãi lộn không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩa, bọn hắn trước đó những cái kia cãi lộn mang đến, mãi mãi cũng chỉ có thể có càng nhiều hơn khác nhau cùng ngăn cách, đem nguyên bản chặt chẽ không thể tách rời hai người đẩy hướng càng xa.

Ngươi sẽ không muốn biết đến.

Ngươi...!

Loki càng như vậy hời hợt trả lời, càng như vậy không sợ hãi chút nào đối đầu Lôi thần chi chùy, không nhúc nhích đem cái kia dơ bẩn phụ nữ mang thai bảo hộ ở sau lưng, Thor liền càng cảm thấy phẫn nộ cùng nôn nóng. Nếu như đổi lại quá khứ, Thor dạng này dùng Mjolnir chống đỡ Loki ngực, mặc kệ đệ đệ của hắn là có hay không chính e ngại, sẽ luôn để cho bước lui lại mấy bước, mà bây giờ hắn lại vì cái kia mang thai u Mễ Già ngăn tại trước mặt mình, cái này khiến Thor cảm thấy hoàn toàn không cách nào lý giải. Hắn thừa nhận mình một năm qua này hoàn toàn chính xác đối Loki rất lãnh đạm, nhưng đó là bởi vì hắn đang tức giận, Loki trên địa cầu làm những chuyện kia, bị quấy đến một đoàn loạn Cửu Giới, tất cả đều là Thor giải quyết tốt hậu quả thỏa đáng.

Thor tại cùng Loki chiến tranh lạnh, hắn cố ý nháo khó chịu, cố ý không đi trong địa lao thăm viếng đệ đệ của mình. Tại một năm qua này hắn dùng chiến tranh bổ khuyết hắn khát vọng mình Alpha nội tâm, hi vọng Loki một ngày kia có thể trước nhận thức đến sai lầm của mình, dù là dựa vào huyễn ảnh đến cùng hắn xin lỗi cũng tốt —— Nhưng là rất rõ ràng, Loki không có, hắn không riêng không có nhận thức đến sai lầm của mình, hắn còn đang không biết nơi nào tìm được tân hoan, thậm chí làm cho đối phương có con.

Nghĩ tới đây, Thor lại nhịn không được nghiêng đầu vụng trộm nhìn nhiều ngã trên mặt đất vị kia u Mễ Già hai mắt, một loại nào đó khinh miệt từ trong lòng của hắn thăng lên. Người kia cùng hắn dáng dấp rất giống, nhưng lại không có một đôi Thor xinh đẹp như vậy màu băng lam hai mắt, tóc cũng bởi vì bỏ bê chỉnh lý mà có vẻ hơi lộn xộn không chịu nổi, bởi vì mang thai mà phồng lên, mượt mà to lớn phần bụng, để cho người ta cơ hồ nhìn không ra người kia nguyên lai mỹ lệ thân hình.

Mang thai —— Hai chữ này để Thor cảm thấy không hiểu trong lòng đau xót, hắn ánh mắt rơi vào cái kia u Mễ Già hở ra trên phần bụng. Giờ phút này mặc kệ là đối phương có chút nở lớn, còn dính lấy một chút sữa bộ ngực, vẫn là bị thao phiếm hồng sưng lên, có chút không khép lại được chảy ra ngoài chảy xuống tinh dịch cùng ái dịch tiểu huyệt, thậm chí liền căn này trong nhà tù hỗn loạn tin tức tố hương vị, đều nói Loki mới vừa cùng cái này u Mễ Già làm cái gì. Thor phần gáy chỗ bị tiêu ký vị trí vì vậy mà nổi lên một loại nào đó khó mà nhẫn nại mãnh liệt bị bỏng cảm giác, cái này so với hắn trước đó trên địa cầu lần nữa nhìn thấy Loki, khát vọng lập tức cùng Loki ôm nhau lại không cách nào làm như vậy thời điểm còn muốn đau nhức, cái này so với hắn hơn một năm nay một thân một mình chịu qua phát tình kỳ thời điểm còn muốn đau nhức, cái này so với hắn sau khi thành niên lần thứ nhất bị Loki vụng về kết ở, lưu lại cái này tiêu ký thời điểm còn muốn đau nhức.

Mang thai u Mễ Già liên tục không ngừng phát ra, mềm mại tin tức tố hương vị kích thích Thor, để hắn giống như là không phục bản năng tản ra đồng dạng mềm mại ngọt ngào tin tức tố. Thor không cách nào khống chế tự hỏi Loki phải chăng cũng giống ôm mình đồng dạng ôm người kia? Hắn Alpha phải chăng cũng hôn lấy người kia môi, cũng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua người kia ngực, phải chăng cũng tiến vào người kia thể nội. Sau đó vô số lần dùng to lớn kết thỏa mãn người kia, đem tất cả hạt giống vẩy vào người kia trong tử cung, để người kia mang thai, để người kia triệt để trở thành hắn u Mễ Già đâu?

Nghĩ tới đây, Thor không khỏi có chút đắng chát chát buông xuống trong tay mình Lôi thần chi chùy. Thuộc về u Mễ Già bản năng để hắn cảm thấy ghen ghét, để hắn trở nên yếu ớt, trong lòng của hắn có như vậy một cái nho nhỏ thanh âm một mực tại như vậy kêu gào, nói cho hắn biết hắn cũng có thể vì Loki mang một đứa bé, để hắn dùng phương thức như vậy đoạt lại thuộc về mình Alpha. Thor bao khỏa tại quần dài cùng khôi giáp phía dưới sau huyệt vì vậy mà không bị khống chế dần dần trở nên xốp thấm ướt, hắn cúi đầu xuống thống khổ dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng ma sát mấy lần mình phần gáy, cái kia còn bảo lưu lấy Loki cho hắn tiêu ký và mùi mà địa phương. Hiện tại nơi này chính liên tục không ngừng hướng bên ngoài tản ra tựa như phát tình kỳ ngọt ngào tin tức tố, cứ việc Thor không muốn để cho mình tại Loki trong mắt nhìn như thế dâm đãng mà khát vọng, thế nhưng là hắn thật —— Hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào khống chế cái này.

Loki cảm thấy có thú, hắn cao ngạo ca ca rất ít tại phát tình kỳ bên ngoài thời điểm bộc lộ ra dạng này thuận theo mềm mại tin tức tố. Nhất là khi hắn trên địa cầu đại náo một phen về sau, Thor cùng hắn bắt đầu dài đến mấy tháng chiến tranh lạnh, căn bản liền đến địa lao thăm viếng đều chưa từng thăm viếng qua hắn một lần, hiện tại bộc lộ ra dạng này mùi, căn bản có thể tính là tại thỉnh cầu Loki thao hắn.

Loki có chút hăng hái nở nụ cười, hắn cố ý không để mắt đến Thor phát ra, như vậy thơm ngọt mê người mùi vị, đè nén trong lòng mình dục vọng, không chút hoang mang đem một cái khác Thor từ dưới đất đỡ lên. Loki tận lực coi nhẹ lấy hắn Thor, giả vờ giả vịt ôn nhu đem một cái khác Thor dẫn hướng bên giường. Bất kể nói thế nào cái này Thor thế nhưng là cái phụ nữ mang thai, hắn cũng không hi vọng một cái thời gian khác tuyến Loki nhìn thấy nhà mình u Mễ Già xảy ra điều gì ngoài ý muốn. Mặc dù nhìn thấy Thor trên ánh mắt vết thương, Loki rất hoài nghi một cái thế giới khác mình là cái phế vật, ngay cả mình ca ca đều bảo hộ không tốt.

Mang thai u Mễ Già theo Loki nâng có chút cố hết sức đứng lên, hắn đỏ mặt quấn chặt lấy trên người mình món kia rộng rãi xấu xí màu xám quần áo thể thao, giống như là muốn che lại cái gì giống như đem hướng phía dưới giật giật. Nhưng cái này không có tác dụng gì, quần áo chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng che lại người kia mang thai phồng lên phần bụng, Thor vẫn như cũ có thể thấy rõ ràng đối phương giữa hai chân mập mờ vết đỏ cùng ái dịch, thậm chí còn có một chút tinh dịch kẹp không chỗ ở thuận giữa chân của hắn trượt đến hắn mắt cá chân.

Có như vậy một nháy mắt, Thor quả thực thịnh nộ đến muốn đem lôi đình chi chùy nện vào Loki tấm kia đối với mình chẳng hề để ý, anh tuấn mê người gương mặt bên trên. Thor có chút khó nhịn nhỏ giọng thở hào hển, hắn sau huyệt theo thời gian trôi qua trở nên càng phát ra thấm ướt trống rỗng, đến từ nhà mình Alpha tin tức tố kích thích để hắn tiểu huyệt không thể tự kiềm chế bài tiết lấy ái dịch, bài tiết không kiềm chế kẹp cũng kẹp không chỗ ở thuận hắn nơi riêng tư cái kia mềm mại lỗ nhỏ dâm đãng chảy ra. Thor khó chịu căng thẳng thân thể, hắn nghĩ có lẽ hắn hẳn là dùng Mjolnir đem Loki đè xuống giường, sau đó giải khai Loki quần, để cho mình đệ đệ cứ như vậy trực tiếp địt vào trong thân thể mình đến.

Thor căn bản nghĩ không ra mình sau đó phải làm cái gì, hai mắt mất tiêu vô ý thức nắm chặt trong tay mình lôi đình chi chùy. Mà đổi thành một cái u Mễ Già tựa hồ là sợ hãi hắn muốn làm ra cái gì, tại hắn mới nắm chặt Mjolnir thời điểm, liền lập tức đưa tay đem hoán quá khứ. Mà kỳ diệu là bồi bạn hắn ngàn năm lôi đình chi chùy vậy mà liền dạng này bay đến trong tay đối phương, bị trực tiếp đặt ở cách hắn khá xa địa phương.

Ta liền nói ngươi sẽ không muốn biết hắn là ai.

Loki nói như vậy lấy, giống như là tại vuốt ve một con chim hoàng yến ra vẻ thân mật dùng ngón tay quyển lộng lấy một cái khác Thor mái tóc dài vàng óng. Mà bây giờ Thor —— Thế giới này Thor, hắn khi nhìn đến tình trạng này về sau bỗng nhiên ngây ngẩn cả người, ngắn ngủi hỗn loạn về sau hắn rất nhanh hiểu được lập tức đã phát sinh những chuyện này. Nhưng mà coi như như thế cũng vẫn là không được, Thor không có trước đó như vậy hỗn loạn phẫn nộ, thế nhưng là u Mễ Già bản năng nhưng vẫn là để hắn cảm thấy ghen ghét dữ dội. Hắn không muốn cùng người khác chia sẻ mình Alpha, coi như người kia là một cái thời gian khác tuyến mình cũng không được.

Thor cất bước hướng về phía trước, nhìn vẫn như cũ thở phì phò, không quá khách khí đẩy Loki bả vai. Lần này hắn Alpha rất phối hợp thuận theo ý nguyện của hắn, nghe lời tại bên giường ngồi xuống. Thor không hi vọng mình lộ ra bị động, chí ít lần này không được, hắn hi vọng Loki khát vọng hắn, chính như cùng hắn khát vọng Loki đồng dạng, hắn hi vọng hắn Alpha chủ động tiến vào hắn, chiếm hữu hắn —— Mê luyến hắn, chính như cùng hắn như thế mê luyến Loki đồng dạng.

Thor cúi người quỳ gối bên giường, đem mình gương mặt xinh đẹp mà thiếp hướng về phía Loki phần hông. Mặc dù Loki tại trên nét mặt chỉ tiết lộ như vậy một tia biến hóa rất nhỏ, thế nhưng là hắn âm hành lại bởi vì tình dục mà thành thật cứng rắn, tại hắn phần hông hở ra phồng lên ra một cái cự đại hình dạng. Có lẽ đổi lại bình thường Thor sẽ còn buồn rầu như thế nào đem dạng này đại gia hỏa toàn bộ ngậm vào trong miệng, nhưng là bây giờ đem cây kia cương cự vật từ quần dài bên trong móc ra, Thor ngược lại cảm thấy không hiểu an tâm không ít, chí ít điều này đại biểu lấy hắn Alpha là khát vọng không phải là hắn sao. Thor nghĩ như vậy, cúi đầu đem mình bởi vì chiến đấu mà trở nên thô ráp rất nhiều lòng bàn tay liếm ẩm ướt, có chút xấu hổ mà có chút vụng về cầm Loki cương âm hành.

Thor nếm thử tính trên dưới lột động lên, hắn đã quá lâu chưa làm qua cái này, cho nên động tác trên tay lạnh nhạt muốn chết. Nguyên lai lúc làm tình Loki cũng sẽ không tận lực yêu cầu hắn dạng này, bởi vì khi còn bé tính cách cao ngạo nguyên nhân, Thor hiếm khi chủ động vì đối phương phục vụ, càng nhiều hơn chính là hắn đang hưởng thụ Loki vì hắn mang đến những cái kia khiến người muốn thôi không thể vui thích. Thor thăm dò tính duỗi ra đầu lưỡi của mình, bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng lột động lên đối phương thân thân, vừa dùng mềm mại lưỡi mặt đi liếm láp cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu. Đỉnh tràn ra tới chất lỏng có chút mặn chát chát, Thor không thích cái này, nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ đem nuốt xuống. Tại mấy lần nhẹ nhàng mềm hồ hồ liếm láp về sau, Thor mở ra đôi môi đem cái kia nặng nề đỉnh toàn bộ ngậm vào trong miệng của mình. Tóc vàng thần chỉ vụng về hồi ức bắt chước nhà mình Alpha trước đó phục vụ cho hắn lúc động tác, cố gắng đem cây kia đại gia hỏa hướng cổ họng mình bên trong ngậm.

Loki cứng đến nỗi phát đau nhức, đây cũng không phải bởi vì Thor phương diện này kỹ thuật đến cỡ nào tốt, chỉ là bởi vì hắn cảm thấy dạng này nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế vì chính mình phục vụ Thor rất đáng yêu, mà giờ khắc này trên người đối phương phát ra, ngọt ngào mềm mại mùi vị lại rất mỹ vị mà thôi. Cho nên cứ việc Lạc hoàn toàn không có từ trong lúc này hưởng thụ được cái gì, nhưng là hắn vẫn là muốn đem thời gian này tận khả năng kéo dài như vậy một hồi. Thor liếm quá nhẹ mà mút vào cường độ lại không đủ, mềm mại lưỡi mặt hoàn mỹ tránh đi tất cả sẽ để cho người dễ chịu địa phương, bất quá cũng may răng không có gập ghềnh đụng phải hắn âm hành đỉnh, cái này đem so với trước cũng coi là một hạng tiến bộ. Vì trêu đùa Thor, cũng coi là cho rảnh rỗi mình tìm một chút việc vui, Loki lại đem đầu chuyển hướng, ngồi tại cách đó không xa, cái kia cúi đầu đỏ mặt vuốt ve mình hở ra phần bụng, không dám nhìn hướng bọn hắn bên này một cái khác Thor.

Thor.

Loki kéo lấy cái kia Thor tóc dài, ép buộc đối phương nhích lại gần mình, sau đó dán tại người kia bên tai, dùng ca ca của mình không nghe được thanh âm nhỏ giọng hô hoán hắn. Cái kia Thor thuận theo nâng lên đầu, tại Loki đụng vào hắn thời điểm bản năng cứng ngắc thân thể hướng về sau co rúm lại một chút.

Xin đừng nên đọc đến trí nhớ của ta.

Thor như thế thỉnh cầu lấy, có chút bất an thoáng cuộn mình hai chân của mình. Thor rất rõ ràng Loki hiểu được như thế nào tiến vào người khác trong đầu đọc đến ký ức, đây chính là hắn chỗ không hi vọng phát sinh sự tình. Starr khắc tại tiễn hắn đi vào thời gian này tiết điểm trước đó liền đã đã cảnh cáo hắn không thể đảo loạn thời gian này tuyến, không phải thế giới của bọn hắn cũng sẽ tùy theo phát sinh biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất. Cứ việc Thor gặp được quá khứ Loki, thậm chí gặp được quá khứ chính hắn, nhưng là hắn không cách nào nhắc nhở trong bọn họ bất kỳ một cái nào, hắn không cách nào cải biến Loki tương lai vận mệnh.

A?

Loki nhiều hứng thú phát ra như thế cái đơn âm tiết, trên thực tế hắn vốn cũng không có dự định đọc đến cái này Thor ký ức, dù sao thân là lập tức Cửu Giới mạnh nhất pháp sư, hắn làm sao lại không cách nào từ trước mắt trên thân người này cảm giác được tương lai mình vận mệnh đâu.

Chỉ là... Loki,

Thor ánh mắt né tránh, cuối cùng hắn dị sắc song đồng lại lần nữa nhìn về phía mình đệ đệ, trù trừ mở ra môi.

Mời vạn sự cẩn thận, ngươi...

Ca ca trong tương lai nhất định thụ rất nhiều khổ đi, cho nên hiện tại chỉ cần chuyên chú vào hưởng thụ là được rồi.

Loki cố ý đánh gãy Thor muốn nói lời, ngăn lại đối phương sắp nhiễu loạn thời gian hành vi. Hắn đem mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay vươn vào Thor hơi có vẻ xốc xếch tóc vàng bên trong, lại lần nữa dán lên tiến đến hôn lấy trước mắt mình cái này Thor. Mà mặc dù một cái thời gian khác tuyến Thor là như vậy chủ động, nhưng là Loki vẫn cảm giác đến cái này không gọi được là một cái ngọt ngào hôn. Tóc vàng thần chỉ duỗi ra hai tay ôm hắn, nhẹ nhàng vòng lấy cổ của hắn, chủ động đem mình mềm mại môi kéo đi lên, có chút mở ra đôi môi đáp lại Loki ôn nhu hôn cùng mút vào. Nhưng là Loki lại có thể thưởng thức được rơi vào bọn hắn phần môi hơi lạnh nước mắt, đắng chát mà hiện ra khiến người thương cảm vị mặn mà, dạng này yếu ớt đến được xưng tụng là đáng yêu Thor, để Loki vuốt ve hắn tóc dài động tác, cũng nhịn không được vô ý thức ôn nhu như vậy mấy phần.

Xem ra một cái thời gian khác tuyến ta là phế vật.

Loki ôn nhu hôn lấy Thor bị nước mắt chỗ ướt nhẹp, khẽ run lông mi, dùng mình hơi có vẻ thô ráp lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đè xuống Thor mù mất mắt phải. Tại Thor căn bản còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm cực kì linh hoạt giật giật đầu ngón tay, liền dễ như trở bàn tay đem Thor giả mắt từ hốc mắt của hắn bên trong lấy ra ngoài. Không có nghĩa mắt bổ sung, đã sớm đã mất đi ánh mắt mắt phải lập tức theo chi có chút lõm xuống dưới, tại Thor gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên lưu lại một mảnh nhỏ không trọn vẹn mà xấu xí bóng ma.

Thor có chút sợ hãi hướng về sau co rúm lại một chút, nhưng là hắn tại Loki hôn hắn mắt phải vết sẹo, dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp hắn trống rỗng hốc mắt lúc khống chế được mình muốn né tránh bản năng, tùy ý đệ đệ của mình đụng vào trên người mình đạo này xấu xí vết sẹo. Kia là Thor bởi vì mình lỗ mãng cùng tự phụ mà lưu lại vết thương, Loki đầu lưỡi giống như là sợ làm đau hắn giống như, ôn nhu mà cẩn thận từng li từng tí miêu tả lấy cái kia đạo xấu xí vết sẹo, phảng phất dạng này liền có thể hoàn toàn chữa trị nó đồng dạng liếm láp lấy Thor mắt phải.

Thậm chí ngay cả mình u Mễ Già đều bảo hộ không tốt, thật là một cái phế vật.

Loki không che đậy mình trong giọng nói ảo não cùng tự trách, Thor muốn giải thích, nói với mình đệ đệ tương lai hắn cũng không phải là như thế, nói cho hắn biết tương lai Loki muốn so hắn giờ phút này suy nghĩ tốt hơn mấy trăm vạn lần. Nhưng là Loki cũng không có cho Thor cơ hội này, hắn lại tại Thor mở miệng trước đó hôn lên đối phương mềm mại môi, để cho mình ca ca đem những khả năng kia sẽ ảnh hưởng thời không, lộ ra tương lai bí mật tất cả đều ngọt ngào hòa tan tại đầu lưỡi.

Ngươi không phải phế vật.

Nguyên bản an tĩnh chui đầu vào Loki giữa háng, cố gắng mở ra đôi môi phục vụ lấy đối phương giữa hai chân cây kia cự vật Thor, giờ phút này nghe được Loki vừa mới hai câu nói, rốt cục an không chịu nổi nâng lên đầu, có chút cố hết sức đem trong miệng mình đại gia hỏa phun ra.

Loki nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm trước mắt mình cái kia u Mễ Già môi dưới, ôn nhu kết thúc giữa bọn hắn cái này hôn, sau đó hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía ca ca của mình —— Hắn Thor, cái này khiến nguyên bản tính cách cao ngạo tóc vàng thần chỉ nhịn không được có chút chột dạ liếm liếm môi của mình. Giờ phút này Thor đôi môi bởi vì lúc trước không ngừng mà vì Loki phục vụ mà ma sát phải có chút ít phiếm hồng, mềm mại môi dưới càng là nhiễm lên một tầng thấm ướt mà mê người thủy quang. Nhưng là Thor mình nhiều ít cũng biết kỹ xảo của mình hỏng bét, Loki tại hắn vừa mới cố gắng bên trong hoàn toàn không có hưởng thụ được sự thật này.

Thor thề hắn đã tận lực, hắn đã từng mấy lần ý đồ đem cây kia to dài cự vật hoàn toàn nuốt vào trong miệng của mình, đem tên đại gia hỏa kia bao khỏa tại hắn ướt át mềm mại trong miệng, để cho Loki có thể hảo hảo hưởng thụ một phen. Vì thế hắn còn bị sặc mấy lần, hiện tại con mắt vẫn là ướt sũng hiện ra hơi nước, yết hầu cũng có chút đau nhức đau. Dạng này phí hết tâm tư hạ mình lấy lòng mình Thor rất đáng yêu, duy nhất không được hoàn mỹ chính là, đến bây giờ Thor đều không thành công đem cây kia đại gia hỏa hoàn toàn ngậm vào trong miệng qua dù là một lần, quá khứ hắn vẫn luôn trở ngại mình cao ngạo cùng tự tôn, chưa từng như này chủ động qua, lập tức dạng này đã coi như là hao tâm tổn trí nếm thử về sau tốt nhất kết cục. Thor một phương diện có chút tức giận rõ ràng mình đã như thế ăn nói khép nép đang cố gắng lấy lòng nhà mình Alpha, nhưng vẫn là không có đạt được Loki toàn bộ lực chú ý; Một phương diện khác hắn lại cảm thấy kỹ xảo của mình thực sự hỏng bét đến đáng sợ, coi như vừa mới đối phương dắt mái tóc dài của hắn thô bạo mệnh lệnh hắn dừng lại, hắn cũng sẽ không ngoài ý.

Nhưng là muốn trách cứ quả nhiên vẫn là Loki kia vượt qua thường nhân kích thước, vậy mà so với mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo kích thước còn muốn càng thêm lớn bên trên như vậy rất nhiều. Thor vốn là mang theo chút ghen tuông, hiện tại trong lòng càng là nhiều hơn mấy phần tức giận, hắn lại cuối cùng mút hôn một chút Loki âm hành đỉnh cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu, giống như là cố ý kiếm cho một "chính mình" khác nghe giống như phát ra từng tiếng sáng dâm đãng mút vào âm thanh, sau đó đứng dậy phát tiết dùng sức kéo quần dài của mình. Loki rất rõ ràng hắn Thor cùng mình bên người cái này mang thai Thor khác biệt, thân là Asgard Đại hoàng tử, hoàn toàn xứng đáng lôi đình chi thần, hắn Thor là cực kỳ chú trọng thường ngày ăn mặc, khôi giáp cùng y phục hàng ngày đều sẽ đo thân mà làm, trường kỳ bảo dưỡng. Chiến phục mỗi một tấc vải vóc đều sẽ giàu có ma lực bao trùm Thor hoàn mỹ nhục thể, áp sát vào trên da dẻ của hắn, không riêng có thể hoàn mỹ phối hợp Thor chiến đấu động tác, còn có thể đem hắn xinh đẹp thân thể đường cong phác hoạ đến nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Thor hơi có vẻ vội vàng cởi quần dài của mình, sau đó lại kéo mình xuyên tại áo lót bên trong. Vì thế Loki thấy được, hắn rõ ràng xem đến Thor trên nội y khối kia không nhỏ màu đậm nước đọng, thậm chí hắn tại Thor cởi xuống áo trong thời điểm, hắn còn chứng kiến khối kia vải vóc cùng Thor ướt át giữa đùi kéo ra khỏi một đầu sắc tình mà tội ác ngân tuyến. Mà tựa hồ là chú ý tới Loki ánh mắt, Thor có chút thẹn thùng đỏ lên bên tai, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ quật cường không có trốn tránh, mà là tại nhà mình Alpha nhìn chăm chú phía dưới, đem trên người mình quần áo toàn bộ thoát sạch sẽ. Nặng nề trang phục bị dỡ xuống, đã không còn khôi giáp ngăn cách, Loki rốt cục trực tiếp cảm nhận được Thor phát ra, như vậy ngọt ngào, mềm mại mà bức thiết tin tức tố, kia cỗ mê người vị ngọt mà để từ trước đến nay hiểu được tự chế Tà Thần, cũng nhịn không được cắn chặt răng cây.

Không muốn, không muốn nói mình như vậy.

Thor có chút không cao hứng tựa như ngăn lại lấy Loki tự coi nhẹ mình, trực tiếp mở ra sải chân ngồi xuống nhà mình Alpha trên thân. Hắn cam chịu nghĩ đến đã trên mình cái miệng này không thể hấp dẫn Loki lực chú ý, vậy hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào phía dưới cái miệng này để đền bù. Tóc vàng thần chỉ dùng hai ngón tay nhấn đặt ở mình đã sớm trống rỗng ẩm ướt xụi xuống không được tiểu huyệt chung quanh, thoáng dùng sức đem mình đã sớm chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, mềm mại mật huyệt tách ra một đầu nho nhỏ khe hở, sau đó chậm rãi giãy dụa phần eo, dùng mình khe mông kẹp lấy đối phương cây kia to dài trên âm hành hạ ma sát.

Thor khe mông sớm đã bị hắn chỗ bài tiết ái dịch làm cho ướt sũng đến rối tinh rối mù, giờ phút này tăng thêm Loki theo hoạt động mà lề mề tại hắn giữa đùi trước dịch, càng làm cho hắn kia hai bên tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, nhục cảm mười phần bờ mông ở giữa như là Thiên Đường. Loki thậm chí có thể cảm giác được cái kia giấu ở trong đó mật huyệt ngay tại đói khát không ngừng co quắp, chờ đợi bị mình âm hành chỗ lấp đầy. Cái kia mềm mại lỗ nhỏ giống một cái miệng nhỏ giống như vừa đi vừa về khẽ co khẽ rút lấy, thỉnh thoảng dán tại Loki âm hành đỉnh cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu thoáng kẹp chặt đè ép. Thor khẽ run, cố gắng giãy dụa phần eo của mình ý đồ lấy lòng nhà mình Alpha, hắn phía trước đã sớm cương âm hành theo động tác của hắn trên dưới run rẩy, liên tục không ngừng hướng bên ngoài thổ lộ lấy trước dịch, đem hắn cơ hồ không nhìn thấy cái gì lông tóc dưới bụng làm cho sáng lấp lánh thủy quang một mảnh.

Thor không thể không thừa nhận giờ phút này mình sau huyệt trống rỗng muốn chết, giống như là muốn ngậm lấy cái gì giống như khống chế không nổi vừa đi vừa về từng cái co rút lại, không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài thổ lộ lấy chất mật. Trước đây vui vẻ hồi ức xông lên đầu, cái này khiến để Thor phi thường muốn lập tức đem nhà mình Alpha âm hành ngậm vào thể nội, để Loki thật sâu đỉnh tiến đến chống đỡ lên hắn khoang miệng, đem hắn triệt để mở ra, dùng cái này đến ngừng lại trong cơ thể mình chỗ sâu nhất kia phần ngứa cùng rung động. Thế nhưng là nói thật hắn lại thật sự có chút sợ hãi, vừa mới liếm láp để hắn lại một lần khắc sâu ý thức được nhà mình Alpha kích thước ngạo nhân, lần này lại không giống lúc trước như thế, có Loki hảo tâm hỗ trợ khuếch trương, đến mức hiện tại Thor cảm giác mình căn bản không có khả năng đem cây kia đại gia hỏa hoàn toàn ngậm vào thể nội. Tóc vàng thần chỉ do dự, cuối cùng vẫn run rẩy đầu ngón tay, thăm dò tính đỡ lấy cây kia to dài cự vật, đem nhắm ngay mình có chút đóng mở lấy tiểu huyệt. Thor giãy dụa cái mông, tinh tế rắn chắc phần eo căng thẳng tùy theo thoáng chìm xuống, hắn tận khả năng buông lỏng thân thể, nếm thử tính đem cây kia đại gia hỏa chậm rãi ngậm vào trong cơ thể một chút như vậy.

Theo đỉnh không ngừng xâm nhập, Thor cái kia phấn nộn đáng thương tiểu huyệt bị trong nháy mắt chống đỡ thành một cái hơi mỏng, cơ hồ không nhìn thấy cái gì nếp uốn đỏ vòng, tóc vàng lôi đình chi thần bản năng kẹp chặt thân thể, khẩn trương không thích ứng cơ hồ liền chênh lệch trực tiếp thả ra điện tới. Thor thể nội dư thừa chất mật bởi vì có khách không mời mà đến xâm nhập mà tùy theo bị gạt ra không ít, nóng ướt bên trong khẽ co khẽ rút lấy, mệt nhọc mút vào Loki mượt mà đỉnh, mềm mại ruột thịt tựa hồ là không đem hắn hút ra đến không bỏ qua giống như chăm chú bọc lấy hắn.

Loki nguyên bản còn nghĩ lại nhiều chơi bên trên như vậy một hồi, nhìn xem ca ca của mình còn có thể làm ra như thế nào khác người phá liêm sỉ sự tình đến. Nhưng là chuyện cho tới bây giờ hắn cảm thấy mình đã nhẫn nại đến cực hạn, là thời điểm hưởng thụ hắn chờ mong đã lâu phần thưởng. Loki dùng sức chế trụ Thor bờ mông hướng phía dưới nhấn ép, để dạng chân ở trên người hắn tóc vàng thần chỉ thẳng tắp ngồi xuống hắn to dài cương trên âm hành. Nhiệt độ cao mềm mại ruột thịt bị trong nháy mắt gạt mở, to lớn âm hành hung hăng tiết đến Thor thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, dùng sức đè vào u Mễ Già cái kia mẫn cảm khoang miệng chung quanh, hung hăng vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền mấy lần.

Vốn chỉ là thăm dò tính ngậm vào một cái đầu bộ nộn huyệt, giờ phút này bị không có chút nào phòng bị đột nhiên mở ra, không chút lưu tình bị cưỡng ép chống đến lớn nhất, đáng thương co quắp. Thor bị đập nhào nặn đến phiếm hồng mềm mại mông thịt thì là trực tiếp chạm đến nhà mình Alpha giữa hai chân trĩu nặng, vận sức chờ phát động cao hoàn. Mà chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể hắn cự vật, càng là không cam lòng yếu thế như muốn đem Thor ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bỏng đến hòa tan, thẳng tắp đè vào hắn yếu ớt nhất mềm mại chỗ vừa đi vừa về hướng vào phía trong đè ép xay nghiền. Dạng này kích thích để Thor cơ hồ là rên rỉ, lúc này liền căng thẳng thân thể không cách nào khống chế run rẩy bắn ra, ngay tại Thor căn bản còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, rất nhiều mang theo tanh nồng tinh dịch liền theo thân thể của hắn mấy lần không bình thường run rẩy, trực tiếp xuất tại hắn bằng phẳng trên bụng.

Thor thân thể bởi vì dạng này sảng khoái cao trào mà không bị khống chế run rẩy, bản năng từ trong cơ thể phun ra càng nhiều chất mật, những cái kia ngọt ngào mà đặc dính ái dịch theo về sau theo nhau mà đến rung động bị mang ra rất nhiều, ướt sũng đem Loki quần dài cọ ra một khối lớn dâm đãng nước đọng. Giờ phút này Thor cái mông tựa như là cái hư mất vòi nước giống như, dừng đều ngăn không được liên tục không ngừng hướng bên ngoài nước chảy mà. Tóc vàng thần chỉ bởi vì đột nhiên xuất hiện xuất tinh cùng về sau theo nhau mà đến, như gió bão mưa rào rung động mà bị thao cao trào liên tục, sau này huyệt phát ra tê dại thoải mái dễ chịu khoái cảm, cơ hồ đem tất cả lý trí đều thao ra đầu óc của hắn.

Tóc vàng lôi đình chi thần run rẩy căng thẳng bắp đùi của hắn, ngón chân bởi vì khoái cảm mà không thể chính mình đáng yêu co ro. Phần eo của hắn bị thao mềm oặt, thoát lực run rẩy ghé vào nhà mình Alpha trên thân. Thor nhỏ giọng hừ ngâm lấy nâng lên bờ mông, đỏ lên bên tai vụng trộm phối hợp với Loki từng cái trầm trọng điều khiển. Giờ phút này mật huyệt của hắn đã bị cây kia to lớn âm hành chỗ hoàn toàn thao mở, ướt sũng không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài nước chảy mà, mỗi một cái đính vào đều có thể mang ra dinh dính dâm đãng mà vang dội tiếng nước, tiểu huyệt chung quanh trắng noãn làn da cũng bởi vì tấp nập lại dùng sức đánh ra đỉnh làm mà bị thao có một chút phiếm hồng. Thor theo kia tấp nập nặng nề đỉnh làm mà run rẩy, mặt đầy nước mắt ghé vào Loki cái cổ ở giữa, nhỏ giọng nức nở tìm kiếm lấy nhà mình Alpha mùi vị. Mà thật sự là hắn thoạt nhìn như là sắp không chịu nổi nhanh như vậy cảm giác giống như, vòng eo mảnh khảnh theo động tác của đối phương run rẩy không ngừng, nhưng là hắn nóng ướt mềm mại tiểu huyệt vẫn còn tại co quắp, phối hợp với kia nho nhỏ rút ra, lại dùng lực thật sâu đính vào xay nghiền động tác mút vào đối phương.

Lạc... Loki!

Thor hô hoán nhà mình Alpha danh tự, hắn tại mình không có ý thức được thời điểm lại lần nữa xuất tinh. Mà lần này hắn thậm chí chưa kịp phát ra cái gì khác thanh âm, chỉ là ngắn ngủi khóc nức nở một tiếng, liền có mỏng manh tinh dịch thuận hắn nửa cứng ngắc âm hành đỉnh đáng thương chảy xuôi ra.

Ca ca.

Thor mơ mơ màng màng nghe được Loki thanh âm, đệ đệ của hắn giống như là đang trách móc hắn chỉ lo mình hưởng thụ, lại giống là có chút đau lòng hắn dạng này mỏi mệt giống như, cưng chiều mà ôn nhu hô hoán hắn. Lại hoặc là Loki là đang kêu gọi một cái khác Thor —— Cái kia có con Thor? Hắn không biết, hắn đã quá mệt mỏi, mặc dù như thế hắn vẫn có thể cảm giác được tiết ở trong cơ thể mình cây kia to dài, to lớn mà nóng rực âm hành, giờ phút này tên đại gia hỏa kia chính thật sâu đè vào hắn khoang miệng hướng vào phía trong đè ép, Thor có thể cảm giác được có cái kết ngay tại trong cơ thể hắn không cần phản kháng có chút trướng lên, đem hắn sau huyệt chống ê ẩm sưng, đau đớn đồng thời thỏa mãn, mà hắn thậm chí đều không có tiến vào phát tình kỳ.

Nhìn xem chính ngươi.

Loki nhẹ nhàng câu lên Thor cái cằm, hôn lấy Thor bên mặt, ôn nhu liếm láp mất đối phương dưới mắt bởi vì khoái cảm mà hạ xuống nước mắt. Thor có thể cảm nhận được Loki ở trong cơ thể hắn mở ra kết, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Loki giờ phút này phát ra, cực kỳ giàu có lực công kích Alpha mùi vị. Mùi vị kia để cho người ta an tâm lại khiến người ta thần hồn điên đảo, cơ hồ đem hắn cùng một cái thời gian khác tuyến mình tất cả đều bao phủ tiến đến, để Thor tại ngắn ngủi như vậy một nháy mắt quên đi còn có khác u Mễ Già tại căn này trong nhà tù.

Nhìn xem ngươi nhiều dâm loạn.

Thor mơ mơ màng màng thuận Loki lôi kéo mà ngẩng đầu lên, hắn nhìn thấy một "chính mình" khác chính che lấy hở ra phần bụng ngồi ở bên cạnh họ, dưới thân nhân lấy một khối lớn không rõ ràng đến pháp coi nhẹ thấm ướt nước đọng, mà Loki ngay tại nhẹ nhàng đè ép hắn bởi vì trướng sữa mà có chút phồng lên bộ ngực. Thor nhìn ra được đối phương một bên đầu vú tại đã vừa mới bị hảo hảo yêu thương qua, nơi đó giống như là chín mọng quả mọng giống như đỏ bừng lấy đứng thẳng, nguyên bản phấn nộn quầng vú cũng có chút hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch trương lấy. Mà đổi thành một bên —— Một bên khác chính là Loki giờ phút này ngay tại đùa bỡn kia một bên, màu trắng sữa tươi giống như là một đạo nhỏ bé dòng suối đồng dạng thuận Loki ngón tay thon dài trôi xuống dưới, thơm ngọt mê người sữa mùi vị trong nháy mắt đầy tràn cả phòng.

Nếm thử chính ngươi sữa tươi, Thor.

Loki đem dính đầy sữa ngón tay rời khỏi Thor bên môi, mà bị thao ý thức không rõ lôi đình chi thần đỏ lên bên tai do dự, cuối cùng vẫn giống vừa ra đời mèo con giống như, thuận theo duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến liếm sạch Loki đầu ngón tay sữa —— Chính hắn sữa.

Cảm giác kia rất kỳ quái, nhưng là hương vị cũng rất không tệ, thơm thơm ngọt ngào, mười phần mỹ vị. Thor khéo léo run rẩy mở ra môi liếm láp mút vào Loki lòng bàn tay, hắn có thể cảm giác được nhà mình Alpha đang đem tinh dịch rót vào hắn trong cơ thể, nhiều như vậy, như vậy đầy, mà như vậy không cần phản kháng, phảng phất hắn lộ ra một giọt đều muốn trừng phạt hắn, để bụng của hắn một nháy mắt liền trở nên căng căng phình lên, làm hắn như thế mê muội mà thỏa mãn. Thor nhìn xem cái kia mang thai mình, có chút thất thần vuốt ve mình căng căng phần bụng, không khỏi có loại mình cũng đã mang bầu Loki hài tử ảo giác.

Sờ sờ chính ngươi đi, Thor.

Loki thanh âm tựa như là có ma lực mê hoặc lấy trước mắt mình hai người kia, hắn hôn lấy ngực mình cái kia Thor tóc vàng, tại mình kết chậm rãi biến mất thời điểm, chậm rãi thối lui ra khỏi đối phương thể nội. Mà phảng phất là cỡ nào sợ hãi bắn tại mình trong cơ thể tinh dịch sẽ chảy ra giống như, Thor cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền kẹp chặt mình sau huyệt, chỉ tiếc hắn tiểu huyệt trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như thế tấp nập bị sử dụng, giờ phút này đã có chút không khép lại được xốp phiếm hồng. Mặc dù có đại bộ phận tinh dịch đều bị Thor chăm chú giáp tại trong cơ thể mình, thế nhưng là vẫn như cũ là có như vậy điểm điểm tinh dịch theo âm hành rút ra mà bị mang ra ngoài, đặc dính mà tình sắc cọ tại Thor giữa hai chân.

Có lẽ đợi chút nữa ta sẽ dùng đầu lưỡi đem các ngươi lại liếm mở cũng khó nói.

Loki nhìn xem kia hai cái tựa ở một lần Thor, nếm thử tính, mập mờ lề mề đụng vào lẫn nhau Thor, mang theo ý cười đề nghị như vậy lấy.

Fin

Notes:

Nếu có phiên ngoại ta nghĩ viết nam tử bách hợp + Đổi vợ trò chơi 4P A!!!

【 Cơ chùy 】 Thiên phương dạ đàm ( Nữ trang, niệu đạo play, xuất tinh khống chế, ngụy rắn play,NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Li tu phu nhân hẹn bản thảo, yêu cầu là nữ trang chùy. Nhìn thẳng tương quan phim não đại động mở, tan nhập cổ Ả Rập phong tình. Thần quan! Cơ X Gặp rủi ro hoàng tử! Chùy, ác thú vị có, cùng hiện thực / Lịch sử không quan hệ, mời làm giá không đọc.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Loki tại nửa mê nửa tỉnh bên trong, ý thức mơ hồ ngửi thấy ẩn ẩn thủy tiên mùi thơm ngát, thật giống như cung điện hậu hoa viên hồ nước ao nước chảy đến hắn trong phòng ngủ giống như, mang theo hơi lạnh cùng thơm ngọt, khiến người bản năng cảm thấy bình tĩnh cùng buông lỏng. Chỉ có như vậy hương vị, mới khiến cho Loki trong nháy mắt liền tỉnh cả ngủ cảnh giác mở hai mắt ra, hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào nhìn thấy một thanh lưỡi dao cắm ở hắn mềm mại lông ngỗng trên gối đầu, cách hắn gương mặt mấy centimet chỗ khoảng cách. Mà hắn trước đó không lâu mới bị bọn hắn giết cha xưng vương Hella tỷ tỷ kéo ném tới trong sa mạc nửa chết nửa sống, tùy ý tự sinh tự diệt ca ca, giờ phút này lại như kỳ tích về tới căn này trong cung điện, còn mặc lấy vũ nữ mới sẽ mặc bỉ ổi phục sức, cực kì gần sát đặt ở trên người hắn.  
Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nhưng lại cảm thấy trong dự liệu, hắn biết Thor sẽ trở về, chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới Thor lại nhanh như vậy liền trở lại. Loki nhịn cười không được cười, hắn phát ra từ nội tâm cảm thấy nhảy cẫng, mà so với Loki phần này thong dong cùng thành thạo điêu luyện, Thor thì là rõ ràng khẩn trương. Loki có thể nhìn thấy Thor có chút chập trùng lồng ngực, phía trên rủ xuống múa linh cũng theo đó hơi rung nhẹ, ca ca của hắn thở hào hển, ngón tay cầm thật chặt lưỡi đao, cho đến khớp xương có chút trắng bệch. Bọn hắn là như thế gần sát, đến mức Loki thậm chí đều có thể thấy rõ Thor màu lam nhạt trong con mắt chỗ cái bóng vạn sự vạn vật, cho nên hắn tự nhiên cũng không thấy để lọt ca ca của mình trong mắt thâm tàng xoắn xuýt cùng thống khổ.  
Cỡ nào chật vật a, Asgard Đại hoàng tử, áo đinh danh chính ngôn thuận người thừa kế. Ngày cũ làm ngươi mang theo từng đống chiến công trở về, mọi người đều vì ngươi reo hò thời điểm, ai có thể nghĩ tới bây giờ ngươi lại luân lạc tới chỉ có đóng vai thành vũ nữ, dựa vào hạ nhân trợ giúp mới có thể vụng trộm tiến vào vốn nên thuộc về mình cung điện đâu.  
Loki như thế lối ra châm chọc lấy, tựa như là chủ nhân trấn an một con vết thương chồng chất hùng sư, tự nhiên như thế đem ngón tay vươn vào Thor hơi lạnh trong tóc. Mà Loki phát hiện coi như chịu đủ bão cát tra tấn, Thor tóc dài vẫn như cũ là như thế thuận hoạt mềm mại, tựa như là thượng hạng bằng lụa, hiện ra vàng tinh tế quang mang.  
Ai giúp ngươi tiến vào đến?  
Loki tự mình dò hỏi, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng hoàn toàn không có giờ phút này hắn đang bị người bức hiếp cảm giác, hiển nhiên hắn là hoàn toàn chắc chắn tin tưởng mình ca ca sẽ không nhẫn tâm thương tổn tới mình. Loki như thế hỏi thăm, thế nhưng lại không có đạt được Thor trả lời, ca ca của hắn đem bờ môi nhấp thành một đầu kiên nghị tuyến, thanh tịnh màu lam nhạt con ngươi cũng nhiễm lên một loại nào đó ướt át buồn bực ý.  
A, ngươi không nghĩ nói cho ta, vậy ta đến đoán xem... Là giản sao? Ta liền biết hẳn là sớm một chút đem tiểu cô nương kia xử lý. Loki hời hợt phán định lấy người khác vận mệnh, được tôn sùng là thần am hiểu sâu ma pháp huyền bí hắn, cho tới bây giờ đều đối những dân nghèo kia quật sâu kiến chẳng thèm ngó tới. Mà có lẽ là ngữ khí của hắn có lẽ khinh miệt, lại hoặc là bởi vì hắn nâng lên đã từng cùng Thor đi rất gần tiểu cô nương kia, chạm đến đối phương vảy ngược, cho nên ca ca của hắn có chút phẫn nộ khóa gấp lông mày nắm lấy hắn cổ áo, dùng sức đem hắn nhấn tại mềm mại trong đệm chăn. Đó là cái đối Loki tới nói không đau không ngứa cảnh cáo, bởi vì Thor từ đầu đến cuối đều không tiếp tục dây vào thanh chủy thủ kia, hắn cũng sẽ không lại dây vào, coi như lần này Loki đứng ở tỷ tỷ của hắn bên kia, coi như sau này Loki đều lựa chọn hiện tại hắn mặt đối lập, hắn cũng vô pháp đối với mình đệ đệ thống hạ sát thủ.  
Ta biết ngươi chán ghét nàng, nhưng cái này không có quan hệ gì với nàng. Thor nói như vậy, lại buông ra nắm chắc quả đấm buông ra Loki. Thanh âm của hắn thống khổ mà khô khốc, tựa như là trong sa mạc nóng rực mà thô ráp cát, tràn đầy cực khổ khí tức. Loki đầu ngón tay từ Thor phát bên trong trượt xuống, nhẹ nhàng lướt qua Thor mang theo một chút gốc râu cằm bên mặt, cuối cùng đem ngón tay của mình dừng lại tại Thor hầu kết chỗ, có chút khép lại nắm chặt. Kia là lạnh buốt, cam liệt, nhưng cũng là nguy hiểm, chí tử, tựa như là một đầu tiểu xà, lại giống là một vũng thanh tuyền, đáng chết khiến người nhìn không thấu.  
Ngươi sai, từ một số phương diện tới nói, ta còn thật thích nàng, dù sao trước đó nàng đánh ta một quyền kia cũng là vì ngươi. Loki nhẹ nhõm mà cười cười nói như vậy đến, lập tức chống lên thân thể, tận lực để cho mình cùng Thor càng thêm gần sát. Da của bọn hắn tương hỗ đụng vào, tứ chi dây dưa lề mề đến cùng một chỗ, có chút chập trùng lồng ngực chăm chú kề nhau. Bọn hắn chia sẻ lấy lẫn nhau hô hấp, tràn ngập nguy hiểm cơ hồ ngay tại hôn vùng ven, dạng này cảm giác quen thuộc tựa như là có một con rắn chậm chạp quấn lên Thor yết hầu, để hắn cảm thấy không hiểu băng lãnh, nhịn không được bất an nuốt xuống một chút.  
Không phải ta cũng sẽ không hảo tâm lưu nàng một mạng, ngươi bây giờ liền cũng không có cơ hội tiến vào tới, ca ca. Loki dán tại Thor bên tai thấp giọng như thế lẩm bẩm nói, hắn tận lực cắn nặng hai chữ cuối cùng âm đọc, mang theo một chút khí âm thanh phát âm nghe nguy hiểm lại câu người.  
Cái gì...? Thor vì thế mà nín thở, hắn không nghĩ là nhanh như thế liền bại lộ tình cảm của mình, mà Loki để hắn cơ hồ là theo bản năng phát ra hỏi như vậy. Bởi vì Thor nhớ rõ đệ đệ của mình lúc ấy khăng khăng yêu cầu Hella lưu lại giản tính mệnh, lý do là muốn tự tay trừng phạt nàng. Mà mặc dù Loki cũng không đem giản chí tử, nhưng là từ giản cùng hắn đơn giản thông tin tới nói, nàng trôi qua cũng hoàn toàn chính xác cũng không tốt. Bất quá nàng một lần tình cờ phát hiện từ ngoài thành có thể trực tiếp tiến vào hoàng cung mật đạo, đây cũng là sự thật. Dù sao Thor không tin mình trời sinh tâm tư kín đáo đệ đệ sẽ như thế chủ quan, tùy tiện để một cái hạ nhân phát hiện bí mật của mình, nhưng là nếu như là Loki cố ý mà vì đó ——  
Có lẽ dạng này liền nói đến thông, Thor nhìn thấy Loki trên mặt càng phát ra nguy hiểm tiếu dung, trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra một loại hoang đường khả năng. Hắn đã từng lấy vì Loki mục đích cuối cùng nhất chính là trợ giúp Hella giết cha xưng vương, trục xuất ca ca của mình, đồng thời cũng có thể từ tử vong nữ thần nơi đó đạt được che chở. Nhưng mà hắn sai, Loki mục đích tựa hồ xa xa không chỉ nơi này, hắn ý thức được có lẽ đệ đệ của hắn chỉ là mượn từ tỷ tỷ của hắn quân đội trước bình định bên ngoài loạn, trừ bỏ phụ thân của bọn hắn, mà cuối cùng lại tìm cách liên hợp phụ thân trước đó tản mát các nơi thân tín, nhất cử phản loạn, mượn từ thảo phạt giết cha lý do chính đáng cướp đoạt hoàng vị. Thor còn nhớ lúc ấy bọn hắn xuất chinh, Loki vì hắn bày mưu tính kế, giúp hắn đem Jotunheim thu làm Asgard phụ thuộc lúc sự tình. Lần kia Loki đem công lao toàn quyền tặng cho Thor, mình thì là giấu ở hết thảy phía sau, giả bộ như một vị yếu thế mà không nơi nương tựa hoàng tử, nhẫn nại lấy người khác ánh mắt trào phúng, tùy thời mà động. Đây cũng là vì cái gì cuối cùng Hella tín nhiệm Loki lưu lại Loki nguyên nhân, bởi vì hắn cũng không tại dưới tay mình lưu lại cái gì nắm giữ quân quyền vết tích.  
Thor từ trước đến nay lấy Loki vì tự hào, khi còn bé hắn cũng thường xuyên sợ hãi thán phục với mình đệ đệ mưu kế tuyệt diệu, hắn biết Loki xưa nay không khuyết thiếu mưu kế cùng răng nanh, mà bây giờ hắn cũng biết Loki muốn từ hắn nơi này được cái gì. Nhưng là Thor vẫn, hắn vẫn không thể tha thứ Loki vì cướp đoạt hoàng vị, mà thông đồng Hella trước giết chết phụ thân của bọn hắn —— Hoặc là, như Loki mỗi một lần nói tới, giết chết Thor phụ thân.  
Nếu như ngươi lo lắng người kia, ta nói là, áo đinh —— Ta dưỡng phụ, phụ thân của ngươi. Hắn bị ta đưa ra Asgard, dàn xếp tại Jotunheim phương bắc, ngoại trừ rét lạnh bên ngoài, trước mắt hắn mới thôi đều rất an toàn. Tựa hồ là nhìn ra Thor lo lắng, Loki nhẹ nhàng giải thích như vậy đạo. Lập tức rút ra Thor cắm ở hắn bên gối chủy thủ, có chút hăng hái vuốt vuốt, đem băng lãnh mặt đao dán vào Thor yết hầu chỗ. Bén nhọn mũi đao một đường hướng phía dưới, cuối cùng trượt đến Thor ngực, sắc bén lưỡi đao cơ hồ là tại chạm đến vải vóc trong nháy mắt, liền dễ như trở bàn tay phá vỡ vốn là khinh bạc sa y. Trên quần áo tô điểm chuông bạc đinh linh linh đổ một giường, lụa trắng phía dưới ẩn ẩn lộ ra màu lúa mì làn da cũng theo đó bại lộ ra.  
Ta có thể giúp ngươi tìm tới phụ thân trước đó thân tín, liên hợp hắn tại các nơi tàn quân, thậm chí còn có thể giúp ngươi thuyết phục ngoài thành vũ trang dân nghèo, nhưng là ngươi muốn giúp chúng ta... n a. Thor nói như vậy lấy, lại bất thình lình toát ra một tiếng ngọt ngào rên rỉ. Mềm mại thanh âm tại phòng lớn như thế ở bên trong rõ ràng, cái này khiến Thor nhịn không được có chút tức giận nhìn về phía mình đệ đệ. Mà Loki phảng phất không thèm để ý chút nào Thor giống như, vẫn tại nơi đó hào hứng dạt dào đùa bỡn Thor mẫn cảm đầu vú, đem cái kia sung huyết đứng thẳng vật nhỏ kẹp ở đầu ngón tay không ngừng lôi kéo, xay nghiền biến hình, đồng thời đối với cái này làm không biết mệt.  
Ngươi nhìn thích thú mà. Loki như thế nhạo báng, ngón tay linh hoạt nhoáng một cái liền sử dụng pháp thuật đem chủy thủ biến đến một bên. Loki nói có ý riêng, Thor rất khó phán đoán đệ đệ của mình đến tột cùng là chỉ lập tức trận này rõ ràng không thể tránh khỏi tình ái, vẫn là chỉ bản thân hắn đối với trận chiến tranh này hay là báo thù khát vọng.  
Ta muốn ngươi hứa hẹn, ta giúp ngươi thắng được trận chiến tranh này, nhưng cuối cùng ngồi tại vương tọa bên trên nếu là ta. Thor nói như vậy đến, lại cảm giác Loki đem một cái chân xâm nhập giữa hai chân của mình, bên cạnh qua loa đáp lại lời hắn nói, bên cạnh cong lên đầu gối hướng lên đỉnh làm lề mề hắn âm hành.  
Tách ra chân lấy lòng ta, ta liền để ngươi một bước này, ca ca. Loki cười nói như vậy đến, đem hộp sắt trang mỡ đặt ở Thor trong tay, hắn tự nhiên biết hiện tại trước hết để cho Thor đăng cơ ổn định dân tâm là chuyện tốt. Loki ở vào hết thảy phía sau ẩn nấp quá lâu, mà Asgard người lại bài xích lại không tín nhiệm hắn cái này ngoại lai hoàng tử. Huống chi dưới tay hắn bây giờ còn chưa có bao nhiêu quân đội, cố thổ Jotunheim cũng vẫn như cũ từ Laufey chưởng quản đại quyền. Rất nhiều việc vặt vãnh còn cần xử lý, cho nên cướp đoạt vương vị chuyện này, hắn đã đợi thật lâu, lại nhiều chờ một đoạn thời gian cũng không sao.  
Cho ta một cái hứa hẹn, Loki. Thor do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn mở ra kia hộp mỡ, hoa hồng, sữa trâu cùng mật ong hương khí tràn ra ngoài, hỗn tạp trên người hắn nữ tử sở dụng, nhàn nhạt thủy tiên huân hương, tình sắc lượn lờ trong không khí, thật lâu vung đi không được. Thor ngầm cho phép Loki cái này điều kiện trao đổi, nhưng lại vẫn như cũ cần một phần cam đoan, hắn trầm mặc nhìn xem đệ đệ của mình, chờ đợi Loki sử dụng pháp thuật cho tại giữa bọn hắn lưu lại một cái càng thêm đáng tin lời hứa.  
Đem le lưỡi ra, ca ca. Loki nói như vậy lấy, ngón tay nhất chuyển, một viên chế tác tinh tế, khắc lấy không biết cái gì phức tạp đồ án ngân đinh liền xuất hiện ở trong tay của hắn. Hắn níu lại Thor hơi duỗi ra khoang miệng mềm lưỡi, dùng ngón tay đem khối kia mềm mại thịt mềm từ trong miệng kéo ra càng nhiều, sau đó đem viên kia ngân đinh đính tại Thor lưỡi mặt trung ương cố định. Loki dùng sức ôm ca ca của mình, đem hắn môi dán vào, dùng lưỡi của mình liếm sạch Thor lưỡi trên mặt huyết dịch.  
Ta cam đoan với ngươi, Loki nói như vậy lấy, lại hôn Thor môi, ám sắc ma pháp đường vân tại Thor lưỡi trên mặt xuất hiện lại rất nhanh biến mất, cái này mai ngân đinh liền một cái khế ước, nó tại ngươi đăng cơ trước đó cũng sẽ không biến mất, nhưng ngươi đồng dạng không thể đem gỡ xuống.  
Thor bị hôn đến không phát ra được thanh âm gì, chỉ có thể rên khẽ một tiếng xem như làm đáp lại. Trên thực tế Thor cũng không quá hiểu chuyện ma pháp, nhưng là hắn vẫn tin tưởng mình đệ đệ. Hắn nhắm mắt lại đáp lại Loki hôn, loại này ôn nhu đến khiến Thor trong lòng trở nên mềm mại mà nổi lên ấm áp đánh cảm giác, để hắn không khỏi nhớ tới bọn hắn trưởng thành chi dạ. Hai người bọn họ mượn đêm khuya không người trộm đi ra khánh điển, tại đống lửa bên cạnh uống. Mà liền tại Thor men say dần dần tuôn ra thời điểm, hắn nghe được Loki nửa thật nửa giả hướng hắn cầu hôn. Thor cùng Loki thiếp rất gần, thế là hắn chủ động để bọn hắn giữa hai người này chút ít khoảng cách biến thành không, cơ hồ là không có cái gì dư thừa suy nghĩ cùng lo lắng, bọn hắn liền thuận lý thành chương đến hôn đến cùng một chỗ. Hai vị tuổi trẻ hoàng tử, bọn hắn thở hào hển gần sát, ma sát, thử nghiệm tiến vào lại hoặc là tiếp nhận đối phương. Mà tự nhận là mình càng cao hơn Đại Cường tráng Thor chủ động yêu cầu tiếp nhận đệ đệ của hắn, lại ngoài ý muốn phát hiện đệ đệ mình có một cây so với mình càng có ưu thế, đủ để khiến toàn bộ Asgard nữ nhân đều nổi điên phát âm hành. Kia là hơi có vẻ chật vật nhưng lại ấm áp thỏa mãn một đêm, bọn hắn đều không hề cố kỵ vào lúc đó đối với đối phương biểu hiện ra chân chính bản thân. Mà theo thời gian trôi qua, bọn hắn đã thật lâu không có như thế không có chút nào phiền não ôm nhau ngủ, cho đến bình minh.  
Thor tại trong miệng của mình thưởng thức được một chút hương vị của máu, hắn biết kia là chính hắn huyết dịch, mà huyết dịch này bên trong cũng không cùng Loki tương liên bộ phận. Thor tại Loki rốt cục hảo tâm buông hắn ra, trấn an giống như ôn nhu liếm mút qua hắn môi dưới về sau ngồi dậy, hắn biết đêm dài đằng đẵng, thế nhưng lại vẫn không tự chủ được tăng nhanh động tác của mình, muốn nhanh lên kết thúc cuộc giao dịch này. Nếu có thể, Thor không muốn tại dạng này trạng thái bị Loki ôm. Tóc vàng nam nhân vén lên mình váy sa, kéo hơi mỏng quần lót, sau đó đào một khối lớn mỡ bức thiết mà thô bạo nhét vào trong cơ thể mình. Mang theo hoa hồng, sữa trâu cùng mật ong vị ngọt mà mỡ lạnh buốt làm hắn bản năng run lên, mang theo thôi tình hiệu quả dược cao rất nhanh liền do nhiệt độ cơ thể chỗ hòa tan, sau này huyệt nổi lên đánh trận trận trống rỗng ngứa gặm nuốt lấy lý trí của hắn. Đặc dính mà thấm ướt chất lỏng tràn đầy Thor bên trong, cái này khiến hắn không thể không phi thường cố gắng kẹp chặt cái mông, mới có thể phòng ngừa những chất lỏng kia từ huyệt của hắn bên trong chảy ra.  
Thor cảm thấy buồn rầu, hắn đã quá lâu chưa làm qua cái này, hoặc là nói hắn chỉ cùng Loki làm qua chuyện như vậy cũng không đủ. Hắn nhờ vả nhìn về phía mình đệ đệ, mà Loki lại nằm ở nơi đó đâm cái cằm, mỉm cười bất vi sở động, rõ ràng là không có ý định trợ giúp mình lâm vào quẫn cảnh ca ca. Rơi vào đường cùng Thor chỉ có thể không được chương pháp, dùng hai ngón tay ở trong cơ thể mình bắt đầu lung tung khuấy động, dùng dạng này có chút hỏng bét khuếch trương phương thức dùng ngón tay đào khoét lấy mình mềm mại huyệt. Trong tiểu huyệt nhiệt độ cao thấm ướt vách trong vừa đi vừa về mút lấy Thor hơi có vẻ thô ráp ngón tay, non mềm thành ruột bởi vì dạng này có chút không được chương pháp khuếch trương, mà bị kích thích mẫn cảm đến nhịn không được co rụt lại co rụt lại. Mà có lẽ là thôi tình dược vật nguyên nhân, chỉ là dạng này khuếch trương liền để Thor cảm thấy phần eo từng đợt như nhũn ra, nguyên bản nửa đột nhiên âm hành cũng hoàn toàn hưng phấn lên. Cái này khiến hắn không thể không cúi người, thuận tiện ngón tay của mình có thể tốt hơn ra vào cái kia nóng ướt huyệt, để cho hắn có thể càng nhanh vì Loki chuẩn bị kỹ càng mình.  
Thor cương âm hành trực lăng lăng đứng thẳng lấy, đem váy sa chống đỡ ra một cái xấu hổ mà phồng lên hình dạng, hắn âm hành đỉnh ướt dầm dề, tràn ra trước dịch tại váy sa bên trên nhân ra không thích đáng, thấm ướt vết tích. Hắn mềm mại phấn nộn đầu vú cũng bởi vì tình dục mà đứng thẳng, hai cái đáng yêu nhỏ cứng rắn hạt theo khuếch trương động tác trước sau lề mề, như có như không đụng vào Loki trần trụi lồng ngực. Cảm giác kia thoải mái dễ chịu mẫn cảm mà thập phần vi diệu, Thor đỏ mặt cắn môi dưới, nhẫn nại lấy mình muốn rên rỉ dục vọng, lại rõ ràng nghe được mình sau huyệt chỗ phát ra những cái kia đặc dính mà trong trẻo tiếng nước. Hắn phần eo như nhũn ra, bắp đùi căng cứng, đằng sau ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù, trong huyệt quá nhiều chất lỏng theo hắn khuếch trương động tác tràn ra ngoài, ướt sũng cọ tại hắn khe mông cùng bắp đùi chỗ, đem nơi đó cọ đến thủy quang một mảnh.  
Thor cắn răng nhẫn nại lấy, khắc chế mình muốn lập tức cưỡi đến Loki trên âm hành, đem mình trực tiếp đính tại phía trên dâm đãng vặn vẹo, khẩn cầu Loki hung hăng khóc khan dục vọng của hắn, cố gắng duy trì lấy mình tràn ngập nguy hiểm lý trí cùng tự tôn. Thế nhưng là, trời ạ, tại dược vật trợ giúp phía dưới, hắn thật rất muốn đem Loki cây kia vô cùng quen thuộc gia hỏa trực tiếp nuốt ăn tiến trong cơ thể mình, dùng cái này đến xua đuổi trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu phần này khó nhịn ẩm ướt ngứa. Là, chỉ có hắn mới biết được, chỉ có thân thể của hắn quen thuộc lại nhớ kỹ kia phần bị tràn đầy cùng thỏa mãn cảm giác, loại kia mang theo một chút đau nhức thoải mái dễ chịu, là như vậy không thể kháng cự khiến người cảm thấy vui thích.  
Mà tựa hồ là cảm giác được mình đã thoáng buông lỏng xuống, Thor chậm chạp đem ngón tay của mình, từ hắn cái kia đói khát đã tại có chút run rẩy trong tiểu huyệt rút ra. Càng nhiều ngọt ngào dâm dịch nương theo lấy động tác của hắn chảy ra, đặc dính mà sáng ngời đính vào Thor đầu ngón tay cùng cửa huyệt chỗ. Tuổi trẻ hoàng tử chậm rãi chống lên thân, đem bị ái dịch thấm ướt ngón tay nhấn tại bởi vì khuếch trương mà có chút mở ra tiểu huyệt xử, phối hợp đem mình khe mông thoáng gỡ ra, một cái tay khác thì là đỡ đệ đệ mình hoàn toàn cương to lớn âm hành, dẫn dắt đến để cây kia đại gia hỏa nặng nề đầu dán lên mình mềm mại huyệt.  
Mà, trời ạ, cái kia tham ăn tiểu huyệt tựa như là hoàn toàn vi phạm với Thor ý nguyện giống như, tại cây kia đại gia hỏa dính sát thời điểm liền không bị khống chế bản năng hưng phấn khẽ co khẽ rút. Hắn trong mông đít ngậm lấy ái dịch bởi vì dạng này đói khát co vào mà bị gạt ra càng nhiều, bị nhiệt độ cơ thể hòa tan cao thể đặc dính ướt át, phảng phất vừa mới bị ủ ra đến mật tản ra hoa hồng cùng sữa trâu hương khí, mang theo Thor thể nội nóng rực nhiệt độ, vô cùng dâm đãng lại thấm ướt cọ tại Loki trên âm hành. Thor khống chế không nổi nức nở, nếm thử tính chất chậm rãi cúi người hướng xuống ngồi, chậm chạp đem đối phương cây kia cự vật từng chút từng chút đặt vào thể nội. Mà động tác như vậy đối Loki tới nói không thể nghi ngờ là một loại tra tấn, những cái kia không bị đặt vào bộ phận kêu gào băng lãnh cùng bất công, mỗi một tấc đều không kịp chờ đợi muốn nhanh lên bị đặt vào cái kia mềm mại nóng ướt bên trong bên trong, ở nơi đó bị đủ kiểu lấy lòng mút vào, sau đó hung hăng rong ruổi một phen.  
Tựa hồ là bất mãn với mình ca ca dạng này lề mề động tác chậm, Thor bất thình lình liền bị Loki nắm chặt bờ mông hung hăng nhấn xuống dưới, còn chưa hoàn toàn chuẩn bị xong tràng đạo chỗ sâu bị đằng lập tức cưỡng ép chống ra, nặng nề quy đầu trực tiếp thọt tới thể nội mềm mại nhất chỗ kia. Thor có chút không có kịp phản ứng giống như căng thẳng thân thể, cả người khống chế không nổi lớn tiếng rên rỉ ra, không riêng gì trước mặt của hắn không bị khống chế phun ra càng nhiều trong suốt chất lỏng, còn có thật nhiều đặc dính ái dịch thuận hắn chật hẹp cửa huyệt bị ép ra ngoài, ướt dầm dề cọ tại Loki trên quần. Thor run rẩy dùng tay chống đỡ thân thể, tại ngắn ngủi thích ứng về sau, liền bắt đầu tẫn chức tẫn trách dán Loki bắp đùi rung động. Nhưng là Thor cũng không có trên dưới giãy dụa thân thể, bởi vì hắn biết rõ mình không có khả năng thụ ở lập tức bị đệ đệ mình cây kia đại gia hỏa thao xuyên cảm giác. Hắn chỉ là vừa đi vừa về giãy dụa mình mềm dẻo phần eo, để cây kia cứng rắn nóng rực cự vật nhàn nhạt tại bên trong thân thể của mình ngoại lai về trừu sáp, âm hành nương theo lấy sền sệt tiếng nước mỗi lần đều thoáng rời khỏi một chút, lại rất nhanh bị thành ruột đói khát co rút lại lần nữa thực sự mút nhập thể nội.  
Thor phần eo buộc lên chuông bạc theo động tác của hắn vừa đi vừa về đinh linh đinh linh trước sau đong đưa, theo Thor động tác dâm loạn mà vang lên không ngừng. Loki đứng dậy thỏa mãn thưởng thức ca ca của hắn dạng chân ở trên người hắn, như thế phí sức mà dâm đãng lấy lòng mình cảnh tượng. Hắn đùa ác giống như mà cười cười giật giật ngón tay, Thor liền cảm giác có ít đầu băng lãnh tiểu xà quấn lên hắn cổ chân. Những tiểu tử kia linh hoạt lại thông minh, tựa hồ là hiểu được mình đến tột cùng muốn bò đi chỗ đó giống như, trơn mượt chui vào Thor váy sa dưới váy, linh hoạt vòng quanh Thor bắp đùi loạn động. Lạnh buốt trơn nhẵn lân phiến có phải là cọ qua Thor cửa huyệt cùng bắp đùi, càng có một đầu tiểu xà uốn lượn mà lên cuốn lấy Thor âm hành, trơn mượt nhỏ tim vô tình hay cố ý lề mề qua Thor mẫn cảm âm hành đỉnh, trêu đến nơi đó không bị khống chế chảy xuống càng nhiều trong suốt chất lỏng.  
Loki... Thor nói như vậy lấy, cơ hồ là tại thỉnh cầu, mà Loki rất rõ ràng ca ca của hắn muốn cái gì.  
Chỉ là cái ma pháp mà thôi. Loki như thế an ủi, không nhanh không chậm giật giật ngón tay, để những cái kia còn quấn ở Thor bắp đùi chỗ trơn mượt, bốn phía chui loạn tiểu xà tất cả đều tản đi, chỉ để lại đầu kia buộc ở Thor trên âm hành tiểu xà, tùy tính đem từ vật sống biến thành bằng bạc tử vật. Nguyên bản băng lãnh trơn nhẵn tiểu xà thuận tiện biến thành một cái hình rắn âm hành vòng, trong miệng tim cũng thay đổi thành một cái tinh xảo tiểu xảo viên cầu, chăm chú dán Thor âm hành đỉnh, khó khăn lắm đụng vào đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, không có xâm nhập cái kia chật hẹp trong khe hở đi.  
Chờ, chờ một chút. Thor nhịn không được rên rỉ lên tiếng, thế nhưng là Loki cũng đã vén lên hắn váy sa, linh hoạt nắm tay sờ soạng đi vào. Hắn hơi lạnh lòng bàn tay ôn nhu mài cọ lấy Thor cương âm hành đỉnh, nhưng rất nhanh phần này ấm áp thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác liền biến thành một chút đâm nhói. Loki dùng tới chút lực đạo nhấn đè ép Thor sung huyết màu đỏ nhạt đầu, thừa dịp Thor bởi vì dạng này bủn rủn nhói nhói nhưng lại khoái cảm tê dại buông lỏng thời điểm, bất thình lình đem cái kia viên cầu đẩy vào Thor âm hành đỉnh lỗ nhỏ bên trong. Mẫn cảm bí ẩn lỗ nhỏ bị đột ngột chống ra, tóc vàng Đại hoàng tử nhịn không được trong nháy mắt phát ra một tiếng mềm mại khóc nức nở, trước đó từ đỉnh tràn ra trong suốt chất lỏng ướt dầm dề đổ Loki đầy tay. Hiện tại bởi vì cái kia chật hẹp lỗ nhỏ bị ngân cầu ngăn chặn quan hệ, Thor âm hành chỉ có thể run rẩy, vô cùng đáng thương đứng thẳng lấy, lưu không hạ cũng ép không ra mảy may chất lỏng.  
Loki vỗ vỗ Thor cái mông, ra hiệu ca ca của hắn nâng lên cái mông đến đứng dậy nằm lỳ ở trên giường. Thor cảm thấy bắp đùi từng đợt tê dại như nhũn ra, hắn chậm chạp nâng lên phần eo của mình, có chút gian nan để cái kia thật vất vả mới đến thỏa mãn lỗ nhỏ đem ngậm tại thể nội đại gia hỏa chậm rãi phun ra. Mà Thor thân thể hiển nhiên không phải rất thích hắn quyết định này, thấm ướt mềm mại ruột thịt tại cái kia đại gia hỏa chậm chạp rút ra lúc lưu luyến không rời dần dần hút gấp, tựa hồ là rời đi nó lại không được giống như như là đang nịnh nọt từng đợt từng đợt co rút lại, lưu luyến khó bỏ không muốn để cho cái kia nóng rực đại gia hỏa rời đi. Càng nhiều chất lỏng từ Thor trong mông đít chảy ra, hòa tan dược cao hỗn tạp hắn dịch ruột non, đặc dính thấm ướt trôi đến khắp nơi đều là. Cho đến cây kia cự vật theo bùm một tiếng từ trong cơ thể hắn hoàn toàn rút ra, hắn sau huyệt còn đang đói khát có chút co quắp, bởi vì lúc trước khuếch trương cùng điều khiển mà có chút mở ra, cực kì xấu hổ đã tuôn ra mấy cỗ mang theo mỡ kia cỗ mùi thơm chất lỏng.  
Thor dựa theo Loki ra hiệu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, cao hơn mân mê cái mông, để cho mình đệ đệ có thể càng tuỳ tiện đẩy ra hắn khe mông, tốt hơn thưởng thức và điều khiển hắn. Thor sung huyết âm hành có chút buồn cười cương lấy, trực lăng lăng dán tại hắn cơ hồ không có cái gì lông tóc dưới bụng. Mà hắn tiểu huyệt đối với trước đó bị cự vật tràn đầy cùng thỏa mãn cảm giác ăn tủy biết vị, rõ ràng không thích loại này trống rỗng ngứa cảm giác, giống như là hận không thể nhanh nuốt vào thứ gì đi cầu đến thỏa mãn giống như, cực kì đói khát vừa đi vừa về co rút lại. Thor đem đỏ gần như sắp muốn nhỏ máu mặt chôn ở mềm mại trong đệm chăn, cầu nguyện Loki có thể nhanh lên kết thúc phần này với hắn mà nói ngọt ngào mà mệt nhọc tra tấn.  
Mà Loki —— Loki thỏa mãn ca ca của mình, cơ hồ là không có cái gì dừng lại, hắn liền trực tiếp đem mình hung hăng thao vào Thor thể nội. Mà tựa hồ là đối phần này khiến người thỏa mãn tràn đầy cảm thấy mừng rỡ như điên, Loki cơ hồ là khi tiến vào Thor thể nội một cái chớp mắt liền bị mềm mại chặt chẽ ruột thịt quấn chặt lấy, thấm ướt thịt mềm tầng tầng lớp lớp bao khỏa đi qua, thoải mái dễ chịu mà ủi thiếp hút vào hắn âm hành, phảng phất cỡ nào muốn đem hắn lưu lại, nịnh nọt giống như vừa đi vừa về run rẩy co rút lại. Thor cảm thấy mình trong bụng một mảnh không cách nào hình dung nóng ướt, cái này khiến hắn có gan liền muốn như vậy bị thao từ trong đến ngoài hòa tan mất ảo giác. Thor theo Loki điều khiển động tác mà trước sau rung động lấy, run rẩy dùng tay bưng kín bụng của mình, cảm thụ được Loki không ngừng nhàn nhạt rút ra, lại dùng tận lực nhập khoái cảm, cuối cùng tại một mảnh không kịp phản ứng trong hoảng hốt, đột ngột căng thẳng thân thể, co quắp có chút đáng thương thoáng cuộn mình. Bởi vì trói buộc quan hệ, Thor cũng không có xuất tinh, thế nhưng lại có loại tê dại bủn rủn khoái ý thuận bụng của hắn hướng tứ chi bách hài của hắn từng đợt từng đợt mạnh vọt qua, hắn âm hành run rẩy, cả người dễ chịu không tự chủ được cuộn lên ngón chân. Thor có chút bất lực rên rỉ khóc nức nở lên tiếng —— Ai cũng biết đây là cao trào dấu hiệu, là, thật sự là hắn bị đệ đệ của mình thao chỉ dựa vào đằng sau liền cao trào. Thor ý thức mơ hồ mài cọ lấy dưới thân ga giường, bị thúc trụ âm hành chỉ có vô cùng đáng thương một điểm chất lỏng tràn ra tới, hắn run rẩy, hiện ra thủy quang đỉnh mềm hồ hồ đâm dưới thân thể trên giường đơn, ẩm ướt cộc cộc ở phía trên lề mề ra một đạo màu đậm nước đọng.  
Không có việc gì, ca ca. Loki hôn lấy Thor phần gáy, ôn nhu như thế trấn an nói. Thế nhưng là hạ thân của hắn lại cùng hắn ngữ khí hoàn toàn khác biệt lại bắt đầu rung động, nặng nề chậm chạp lại dùng sức điều khiển lấy Thor vừa mới cao trào qua mẫn cảm bên trong, cuối cùng đem tinh dịch của mình tất cả đều rót vào Thor trong bụng.

Chờ Loki sáng sớm tỉnh lại thời điểm, Thor đã không có ở đây, sau đó bọn hắn lại đừng một năm, riêng phần mình tại riêng phần mình địa phương nỗ lực, ròng rã một năm không có gặp nhau, vẻn vẹn thông qua hạ bộc đến đạt thành đơn giản câu thông.  
Năm sau mùa xuân, cựu quân khởi nghĩa, Loki cùng Thor nội ứng ngoại hợp đánh bại tử vong nữ thần bất tử quân đội, đoạt lấy Asgard, bình phục Cửu Giới. Đăng cơ nghi thức bên trên bọn hắn bình khởi bình tọa, Thần Vực xưa nay chưa từng có thống trị thời đại đến.

—— Băng sương cùng lôi điện quang mang chiếu rọi chân trời.

Fin

Notes:

Suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là cho bọn hắn một cái vui vẻ kết cục.

【 Cơ chùy 】 Lò luyện (pwp, NC17, cảnh cáo thư nội tường )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Cưỡng chế lộ ra, niệu đạo play, giả tính đẻ trứng, chút ít bài tiết không kiềm chế đề cập. Ngọt ngào mật mật bánh ngọt ~  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Thor biết mấy ngày nay bọn hắn là làm quá nhiều lần, thế nhưng là hắn không cách nào cự tuyệt cái này, không cách nào cự tuyệt đến từ đệ đệ mình khao khát. Nếu quả thật có chư thần ở trên, Thor hi vọng chúng thần có thể tha thứ hắn cái này không hợp cách quân vương, rõ ràng mới vừa vặn trở về từ cõi chết, cứu ra con dân của mình, liền không kịp chờ đợi cùng hắn người yêu tận tình giao hoan, như thế không biết xấu hổ, không hiểu được khắc chế.  
Thor hoàn toàn chính xác nghĩ tới, hắn cần khắc chế, hắn không thể ở thời điểm này như thế phóng túng —— Hắn, hắn không thể lại để cho Loki dễ dàng như vậy đạt được. Thế nhưng là trên thực tế, hắn ý nghĩ là một chuyện, thế nhưng là hắn cho Loki phản ứng lại là một chuyện. Tha thứ vị này đáng thương thần chỉ đi, nếu như Thor người yêu là người khác, có lẽ hắn sẽ không như thế khó mà kháng cự, nhưng là người yêu của hắn hết lần này tới lần khác là vị kia Tà Thần, gợi cảm, nguy hiểm, tà ác —— Khiến người muốn thôi không thể, vĩnh viễn tràn ngập sức sáng tạo hiền lành sử dụng thủ đoạn Tà Thần Loki.  
Thế là Thor cơ hồ là tại ôm Loki một nháy mắt liền luân hãm, hắn nghe được Loki trên thân mùi vị quen thuộc, cảm nhận được Loki dùng sức chụp tại hắn trên lưng hai tay. Hai năm này Thor đến cỡ nào tưởng niệm huynh đệ của mình, đến cỡ nào tưởng niệm người yêu của mình, hắn lại vì thế chảy nhiều ít nước mắt, chỉ sợ chỉ có chính hắn mới biết.  
Nhưng là giờ phút này, Loki ngay tại bên cạnh hắn, không phải cái nào đó cái bóng hư ảo, cũng không phải Thor trước đó làm ra qua cái gì mỹ hảo mộng, mà là hoang ngôn chi thần hiếm khi biểu lộ chân thực, là ấm áp, có máu có thịt thực thể. Cái này khiến Thor cảm thấy xoang mũi mỏi nhừ, Loki sở tác sở vi giống như là một cái ngầm thừa nhận, lại hoặc là một cái hứa hẹn, hắn ôm Thor, lại hôn Thor, ôn nhu vuốt ve ca ca của mình tóc ngắn, trấn an giống như hôn tới đối phương độc nhãn bên trong nước mắt.  
Thor về ôm lấy Loki, hắn cảm thấy không có cái gì so Loki đứng tại bên cạnh mình có thể càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy an tâm sự tình, hiện nay Asgard nguy cơ sớm tối, Cửu Giới chiến hỏa phân loạn, trong vũ trụ cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm, nguy cơ tứ phía, âm u vung đi không được, quanh quẩn trong lòng. Coi như cho tới bây giờ, Thor cũng không cảm thấy mình đã thành thục đến đầy đủ trở thành một vị minh quân, nhưng là hắn không có lựa chọn nào khác.  
Nước mắt đắng chát, thế nhưng là Loki có thể cảm nhận được trong đó hạnh phúc lớn hơn bi thương, vui vẻ lớn hơn phẫn nộ.  
Cũng chính là từ giờ khắc này bắt đầu, Asgard hai vị thần chỉ ở giữa tất cả khúc mắc cùng khác nhau, quá khứ đã từng sinh ra tranh chấp, hai người bởi vì không thành thục mà phạm sai lầm, đều tại đây khắc bị từng cái hóa giải. Đầu này trên phi thuyền chỉ còn lại có một đôi kề vai chiến đấu chiến hữu, một đôi đồng sinh cộng tử người yêu, một đôi đau mất cố hương huynh đệ.

Thor thừa nhận, mình tại đăng cơ nghi thức trước đó hoàn toàn chính xác không biết xấu hổ đối với mình đệ đệ mở ra hai chân, như cái nhu thuận tiểu biểu tử giống như cho phép Loki thao hắn. Thor biết hắn trốn không thoát, hắn chống cự không được Loki dụ hoặc, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể để cho mình trở thành Tà Thần cống phẩm, thuận theo phần này yêu cùng bản năng sa đọa, thỏa mãn đệ đệ của hắn phảng phất vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh nhu cầu cùng khát vọng.  
Bọn hắn lãng phí ròng rã một ngày tại tấm kia nhan sắc tiên diễm trên giường lớn, Loki đáng chết đối tông sư phi thuyền hết sức quen thuộc, cái này khiến Thor trên giường thời điểm không riêng muốn đối mặt Tà Thần vĩnh viễn không ngừng nghỉ điều khiển cùng hoa văn chồng chất trò vặt, Loki thậm chí còn đem đủ loại kiểu dáng chưa bao giờ nghe nhỏ đồ chơi dùng tại trên người hắn tới khai phát hắn. Trước đó Thor chưa hề biết mình có thể dâm đãng đến nước này, hắn sau huyệt bị cái nào đó không ngừng chấn động đồ chơi nhỏ làm được mềm chít chít nước chảy, phía trước muốn xuất tinh nhưng lại bị một cây chạm trổ tinh xảo tiểu côn tử ngăn chặn. Thor run rẩy kẹp chặt chân, bởi vì dục vọng mà ý thức mơ hồ, hắn âm thầm hi vọng Loki có thể nhanh lên đem cây kia hắn quen thuộc lớn âm hành địt vào đến lấp đầy hắn, chiếm hữu hắn, đình chỉ phía sau hắn ẩm ướt ngứa đói khát. A, là, Loki biết, chỉ là dùng khiêu đản nhưng không thỏa mãn được hắn ca ca tham ăn tiểu huyệt. Hắn dắt lộ ở phía sau huyệt bên ngoài một đoạn ngắn dây điện, đem cái kia tinh xảo mệt nhọc đồ chơi nhỏ từ Thor sau trong huyệt tách rời ra.  
Cơ hồ là một nháy mắt, trước đó bắn vào đi tinh dịch liền hỗn tạp sền sệt trong suốt dịch ruột non từ Thor sâu màu hồng trong huyệt cùng nhau chảy ra. Cái hang nhỏ kia đói khát co rút lại, tại Loki ngược lại đem mình âm hành địt vào đi thời điểm nhu thuận mà thấm ướt cắn hắn cự vật, như thế nịnh nọt mà lấy lòng giống như dán hắn âm hành đại lực mút vào. Tựa như là hận không thể đem hắn hòa tan, hận không thể đem hắn đặt vào trong cơ thể mình chỗ sâu nhất đồng dạng, khó nói lên lời bức thiết mà đói khát. Mà đối với cái này, Loki cũng thỏa mãn ca ca của mình, thành thật cùng khát vọng cũng không phải là cái gì khuyết điểm, chí ít trên giường, hắn thích Thor điểm ấy. Loki như ước nguyện của hắn hung hăng tiết vào Thor thể nội, vừa đi vừa về dùng sức chống đối điều khiển lấy Thor thể nội chỗ sâu mềm mại nhất thấm ướt bên trong.  
Thor thân thể vì thế mà có chút co quắp, hai chân của hắn không có khí lực, khó khăn lắm treo ở Loki bên eo, khoái cảm thuận bọn hắn chỗ giao hợp một đợt cao hơn một đợt ở trong cơ thể hắn khuấy động, để hắn kéo căng mũi chân cũng không khỏi tự chủ run rẩy lên. Thor giãy dụa eo của mình thuận tiện Loki ở trong cơ thể hắn ra vào, hắn bị làm ướt sũng mềm chít chít huyệt đã tới không kịp phối hợp như thế như gió bão mưa rào điều khiển, chỉ có thể tận khả năng ngậm lấy Loki cự vật, tùy ý đệ đệ của mình tách ra hai chân của mình, cực điểm có khả năng mở ra hắn, chiếm hữu hắn, sử dụng hắn. Lôi Thần tại Tà Thần cho trong khoái cảm trầm luân, bởi vì niệu đạo bị cây kia đáng yêu tiểu côn tử ngăn chặn nguyên nhân, Thor không có chân chính xuất tinh qua bao nhiêu lần, thế nhưng là sau này huyệt truyền đến cái chủng loại kia tê dại thoải mái dễ chịu mà khó nói lên lời khoái cảm, nhưng như cũ đang không ngừng xâm nhập thân thể của hắn. Thor cảm thấy hắn phảng phất đã đã mất đi đối với mình quyền khống chế thân thể, hắn đã đem mình toàn bộ đều giao cho Loki —— Thân thể của hắn từ Tà Thần nắm trong tay.  
Thor tại ý thức mơ hồ ở giữa tiếp nhận lấy Loki bắn cho hắn tinh dịch, hắn không biết thời gian qua bao lâu, lại hoặc là mình bắn bao nhiêu lần, chỉ biết là hắn thật vẫn luôn rất dễ chịu, rất thỏa mãn, cũng rất hạnh phúc. Thor thật cao hứng hắn ngủ trước đó, trước mắt nhìn thấy vẫn là Loki ôn nhu hôn gò má của hắn, hắn nghĩ cái này có lẽ đại biểu cho về sau phần lớn thời gian bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tách ra. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng ngủ được an ổn, có lẽ là mỏi mệt, lại hoặc là tính ma lực, tóm lại hai năm này Thor thật lâu đều không có như thế an tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ qua.  
Mà Loki tựa như là một mực đói bụng hồi lâu mà rốt cục thiết đủ mèo giống như, hắn tại tình ái về sau thư thư phục phục tắm rửa một cái, miễn cưỡng nằm tại tấm kia mềm mại trên giường lớn, nhìn xem mình ngủ được mặt mũi tràn đầy không có chút nào phòng bị ca ca, lén lút dùng ma pháp đọc lên Thor trong hai năm qua kinh lịch. Giống như lúc trước Thor nói với hắn đồng dạng, ca ca của mình trong hồi ức có thật nhiều nước mắt, rất nhiều đối với mình mất đi nhớ lại, rất nhiều thống khổ cùng tại trong vũ trụ không ngừng trằn trọc cùng lang thang. Kia hai năm chôn sâu ở Thor trong trí nhớ mãnh liệt bi thương chi tình tựa như là một đạo to lớn vết sẹo, tựa như là bầu trời bị giật ra một đạo u ám khe hở, phần này tình cảm chôn sâu ở Thor trong trí nhớ, thậm chí mãnh liệt đến đủ để lây nhiễm đọc cùng chạm đến nó người —— Đây thật là để Tà Thần cũng đối với mình đùa ác cảm nhận được khó được áy náy.  
Mà, đáng tiếc chính là, mặc dù Thor khó được ngủ được bình yên, nhưng kỳ thật Loki cũng không có lưu cho hắn nhiều ít thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Thuộc về Thor đăng cơ nghi thức gần, chúng vọng sở quy, hắn sẽ trở thành Asgard tân vương, Cửu Giới mới nhất kẻ thống trị. Chuyện này nhìn trọng yếu đến tựa hồ sẽ không có cái gì trì hoãn, cho nên Loki mười phần quan tâm tạm thời ngừng đối với mình ca ca hồi ức kiểm duyệt. Ngược lại cúi người gần sát Thor, ôn nhu liếm hôn từ bản thân ca ca cái cổ, lúc trước lưu lại đỏ lên hiện thanh dấu hôn bên cạnh lại lưu lại mấy cái mới ấn ký, dùng loại này ngọt ngào phương thức ý đồ đánh thức Thor.

Loki, không muốn, van cầu ngươi... Ta đã quá mệt mỏi.  
Thor mơ mơ màng màng nói như vậy lấy, cảm nhận được Loki nghiền ngẫm mười phần, trong cơ thể hắn lung tung khuấy động ngón tay. Trong phòng vang lên theo một trận cô thu cô thu tiếng nước, vì thế Thor cơ hồ là bản năng kẹp chặt mình sau huyệt, nhưng lại vẫn là có không ít tinh dịch thuận Loki có chút tách ra ngón tay từ trong cơ thể hắn chậm rãi khe hở chảy ra.  
Không được, ca ca, ngươi nhất định phải. Bằng hữu của ngươi cùng Asgard nhân dân đều chờ ở bên ngoài lấy ngươi đây.  
Loki trong lời nói mang theo nồng đậm, đùa ác đạt được ý cười, hắn không sợ người khác làm phiền giống như hôn lấy Thor bên mặt, cảm thán Thor liền muốn trở thành Cửu Giới chi vương, mỗi ngày đều phải gánh vác vác lấy đông đảo trách nhiệm, gánh chịu đông đảo công việc đáng thương.  
Giúp ta một chút, Loki.  
Thor nguyên bản mơ hồ ý thức bị đăng cơ nghi thức chuyện này dọa đến thanh tỉnh không ít, hắn đã bắt đầu hối hận mình túng dục.  
Thor biết rõ Loki trên giường ma lực, nhưng hắn vốn cho rằng lại thế nào khát vọng lẫn nhau, bọn hắn tối đa cũng bất quá là triền miên một đêm thôi. Để Lôi Thần vạn vạn không nghĩ tới chính là, Loki vậy mà mượn mình đối tông sư đầu này phi thuyền quen thuộc đứng không, biến ra nhiều như vậy muốn ngừng mà không được hoa văn ở trên người hắn nếm thử. Xem ra chính mình đệ đệ tại tát thẻ tinh cũng không có nhàn rỗi, quả thực là cùng tông sư học tập không ít tri thức, nghĩ tới đây, Thor không khỏi cảm thấy có chút ghen ghét không vui, hắn lật người đến ôm Loki cái cổ, trực tiếp hôn lên đệ đệ mình môi.

Thay ta đi thôi, đệ đệ. Ta biết ngươi có thể, ngươi sẽ nhiều như vậy ma pháp, luôn có một cái có thể đem dung mạo của ngươi biến thành ta, ta thật đúng là bị ngươi mệt muốn chết rồi, tận gốc ngón tay cũng không muốn động.  
Oa a, Asgard người nếu là biết lại là ta leo lên vương vị, bọn hắn nhất định sẽ rất thương tâm, dù sao đây coi là đã là lần thứ ba.  
Loki vuốt môi của mình do dự một chút, hắn không nghĩ tới ca ca của mình ra ngoài lang thang hai năm này trên giường ngược lại là buông ra không ít, vậy mà trở nên như thế sẽ cùng hắn nũng nịu.  
Ngẫm lại là ai để cho ta biến thành dạng này, Loki, ngươi phải chịu trách nhiệm.  
Thor dắt chăn mền phủ lên đỉnh đầu, cả người cuộn mình thành một đoàn nhỏ, ra vẻ sinh khí tiếng trầm nói như vậy đến. Nhưng là sự thật như thế, hắn thật bị Loki thao bắp đùi phát run, sau huyệt khó nói lên lời đau nhức. Đợi chút nữa nếu để cho Asgard người nhìn thấy hắn kỳ quái tư thế đi, hoặc là hắn tại vương tọa bên trên không hiểu thấu tư thế ngồi, kia mới thật là để bọn hắn cảm thấy nản lòng thoái chí đi.  
Ngươi thiếu ta một lần, Thor.  
Loki đứng dậy đem mình biến thành Thor dáng vẻ, lại phân thân ra một "chính mình" khác đi theo phía sau mình. Hắn hi vọng đợi chút nữa thấy rõ vạn vật Heimdall có thể lý giải hắn tình cảnh hiện tại, chủ động giúp hắn che giấu một chút, đừng để cái khác mấy người, lại hoặc là Asgard người hiểu lầm hắn đối Thor làm cái gì, để hắn đem Thor giao ra loại hình. Phải biết hắn hôm qua duy nhất làm một việc chính là để Thor dễ chịu, trừ cái đó ra hắn nhưng cái gì cũng không làm.

Cảnh giác đương Tà Thần nói ra ngươi thiếu ta một lần lúc muốn trả ra đại giới, dù sao ai cũng biết, Loki không bao giờ làm cái gì mua bán lỗ vốn. Đây cũng là vì cái gì tại đêm khuya thế này, Thor sẽ dùng đệ đệ mình áo choàng đem mình bọc cái chặt chẽ, đồng thời có chút bất ổn đứng cách bọn hắn phòng ngủ không xa hành lang bên trong nguyên nhân.  
Thor nắm chặt áo choàng vùng ven, run rẩy có chút cong người lên, bả vai cũng thoáng hướng vào phía trong co ro. Cái này khiến nguyên bản to con thần chỉ nhìn cũng không có nguyên lai cao lớn như vậy uy mãnh, ngược lại có loại để cho người ta không nhịn được muốn lo lắng, dáng vẻ đáng thương tại.  
Nếu có người tới gần Thor, vậy hắn rất dễ dàng liền sẽ phát hiện bọn hắn vĩ đại lôi đình chi thần, đương nhiệm Cửu Giới chi vương đến tột cùng có cái gì không đúng kình. Hắn tuyệt đối sẽ vì thế mà sợ hãi thán phục, thậm chí còn có khả năng vì vậy mà tính dục bừng bừng phấn chấn, cởi quần xuống ý đồ khinh nhờn thần chỉ. Bất quá, đương nhiên, đây hết thảy tiền đề đều là —— Nếu có người có thể đến gần, bởi vì, điều này đại biểu lấy hắn đã cường đại đến đầy đủ phá giải Cửu Giới đệ nhất pháp sư sở thiết hạ huyễn thuật.  
Loki đi tới, đứng ở Thor trước mặt, hơi không kiên nhẫn nắm kéo Thor bao lấy thân thể sở dụng áo choàng, tựa hồ là muốn đem những cái kia vướng bận vải vóc giật ra. Mà Thor thì là gương mặt ửng đỏ dùng sức dắt món kia áo choàng vùng ven, cố gắng khống chế mình đầu ngón tay dòng điện, để bọn chúng không nên đem khối này vải vóc đốt ra năm cái đến trong động. Hắn có chút trách cứ giống như cau mày nhìn xem Loki, tựa hồ là không nghĩ đệ đệ của mình đem cái này áo choàng giật ra. A, là, đây là Loki áo choàng, màu xanh sẫm vải vóc, lạnh buốt thuận hoạt kim sắc bên trong sấn. Phải biết Thor màu đỏ áo choàng sớm tại rơi xuống tát thẻ tinh thời điểm liền bị kéo hủy, cho nên Loki không thể không tạm thời đem mình áo choàng cấp cho Thor, để cho hắn tại thực hiện hồi báo thời điểm có thể che mình thân thể.  
Tới đi, ca ca, ngươi đáp ứng ta.  
Loki nhìn xem Thor rõ ràng gương mặt lộ ra không bình thường đỏ ửng, thế nhưng lại vẫn như cũ đối với hắn nhíu mày sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn. Cố gắng giả bộ như cực kỳ có lực uy hiếp bộ dáng, đối Loki lộ ra một bộ hơi có vẻ tức giận biểu lộ. Dạng này cậy mạnh biểu lộ để Loki nhịn không được cười lên, đây là hắn yêu thích bộ phận, mặc dù Thor thân thể cường tráng, bất luận như thế nào khai phát cũng sẽ không bị tuỳ tiện làm hư, nhưng là tại bọn hắn ngàn năm kết giao bên trong, Thor cũng không cuối cùng sẽ dung túng hắn trên giường sẽ chơi những cái kia trò vặt.  
Ngẫu nhiên đương Loki chơi quá mức, quá mức hưng thời điểm, mỗi khi Thor cảm giác thân thể của mình sắp đến cực hạn, không thể thừa nhận ở nhiều như vậy khiến người sụp đổ khoái cảm thời điểm, hắn cũng sẽ lộ ra vẻ mặt như vậy. Dạng này hơi có vẻ trách cứ biểu lộ, muốn dùng cái này đến thử nghiệm cảnh cáo Loki, lần tiếp theo không muốn chơi như thế quá mức loại hình. Đây là sẽ khiến Loki cảm thấy không hiểu hưng phấn địa phương, cũng là kích thích nhất hắn tưởng tượng lực, thúc giục hắn lần tiếp theo muốn trên giường khai phát càng Đắc Lắc hơn thú cùng hoa văn địa phương. Cường đại như lôi đình chi thần, trên giường cũng khó tránh khỏi có sẽ sụp đổ, sẽ cảm thấy không thể tiếp nhận thời điểm. Nhưng mặc dù như thế Thor nhưng xưa nay cũng sẽ không cự tuyệt Loki, hoặc là nói hắn căn bản là kháng cự không được đệ đệ của mình, bất luận là như thế nào tình ái trò chơi, hắn đều chỉ có thể tùy ý Loki loay hoay.  
Mà Thor tại nghe Loki lời nói về sau, không thể không ngoan ngoãn buông lỏng ra một mực chăm chú dắt lấy món kia áo choàng tay, tùy ý đệ đệ mình đem món kia áo choàng vẩy ra.

Mà —— Giấu ở cái này áo choàng phía dưới, đến tột cùng là bực nào cảnh đẹp a.

Loki hài lòng nhìn xem Thor hoàn toàn thân thể trần truồng, có chút phồng lên phần bụng, còn có đem hắn mẫn cảm đầu vú đâm thủng, xuyên thấu da của hắn nhũ hoàn cùng tề đinh. Thor âm hành đứng thẳng lấy, niệu đạo vẫn như cũ bị một cây chế tác tinh xảo cây gậy chỗ ngăn chặn. Cái này cùng trước đó Loki bỏ vào đến cây kia cũng không hoàn toàn giống nhau, nó càng thô, cán bên trên có càng nhiều gồ ghề nhấp nhô hoa văn, đương Loki đem nó bỏ vào đến thời điểm, Thor phát ra rên rỉ quả thực giống một con phát tình kỳ mèo cái.  
Loki ôn nhu vuốt ve Thor phần bụng, nơi đó có hắn dùng ma pháp bỏ vào trứng, xinh đẹp màu trắng lũ tiểu gia hỏa, bọn chúng ngoan ngoãn ở tại Thor trong bụng, đem Thor phần bụng chống đỡ giống như thời gian mang thai vừa mới hiển mang giống như có chút nâng lên tới một chút. Giờ phút này Thor toàn thân đều hiện ra xinh đẹp nhưng lại không bình thường đỏ nhạt, trên trán của hắn hiện đầy mồ hôi mịn, Loki căn bản không biết Thor là thế nào duy trì đứng ở chỗ này tư thế, đồng thời nhịn xuống không đi rên rỉ. Dù sao vừa mới trên giường cách ăn mặc hắn thời điểm, hắn nhưng là rên rỉ thế nhưng là một tiếng cao hơn một tiếng, so với hắn ngủ qua những nữ nhân kia còn muốn càng thêm dâm đãng.  
Loki xoa lên Thor đầu vú, tại cái kia đã có chút trướng non màu hồng sữa hạt bên cạnh vòng vẽ lấy, cố ý dùng mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay như gần như xa đi đụng vào Thor đã sớm gắng gượng phát nhiệt sữa hạt. Thor thân thể khống chế không nổi run rẩy run rẩy, hắn cau mày cắn môi dưới, cố gắng để cho mình không muốn phát ra âm thanh, rất hiển nhiên hắn còn không biết mình chung quanh sớm đã bị Loki thiết hạ ma pháp gì, để người khác đã không nhìn thấy bọn hắn đang làm cái gì, cũng nghe không đến bọn hắn phát ra đến thanh âm chuyện này. Mà nhìn thấy dạng này liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy Thor, Loki trong lồng ngực nhịn không được tràn ra càng suy nghĩ nhiều hơn muốn đùa ác suy nghĩ. Hắn vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, Thor thể nội trứng liền bắt đầu tùy theo chậm chạp hòa tan, đồng thời ở đây đồng thời, Loki vẫn còn tiếp tục dùng mình ngón tay linh hoạt giày xéo Thor mẫn cảm đến đáng thương sữa hạt, hắn không nghĩ bỏ qua Thor giống như hướng ra phía ngoài không chút nào thương tiếc dùng sức kéo dắt kia hai cái vừa mới bị xuyên thấu, phấn nộn đáng yêu đầu vú.  
Màu hồng nhạt đầu vú bị tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay bóp bóp xay nghiền, lại bị đối phương dùng hơi lạnh lòng bàn tay trấn an giống như ôn nhu hãy kiên nhẫn xoa lấy, ngẫu nhiên Loki sẽ còn dắt kia hai cái rơi lấy ngọc lục bảo nhũ hoàn hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Nho nhỏ sữa hạt bên ngoài lực tác dụng dưới bị chà đạp thay đổi hình, nguyên bản phấn nộn nhan sắc bởi vì dạng này hơi có vẻ thô bạo lôi kéo, mà tùy theo mọc lên xinh đẹp đỏ nhạt. Thor có chút không đè nén được phát ra yếu ớt mà đứt quãng hừ ngâm, hai chân của hắn run rẩy, không riêng hai bên mẫn cảm đầu vú bị Loki đùa bỡn lôi kéo biến hình, hắn cảm giác được bụng của mình cũng bắt đầu dần dần nóng rực lên. Thor cảm nhận được trong cơ thể mình những cái kia trứng ngay tại chậm rãi hòa tan, đại lượng chất lỏng tại bụng của hắn đè xuống, tràn ngập hắn ổ bụng cùng tràng đạo, đã hòa tan trứng hướng ra phía ngoài đẩy đè ép còn chưa hoàn toàn hòa tan trứng.  
Thor hai chân run rẩy không ngừng, hắn cố gắng kẹp chặt mình sau huyệt, ý đồ đem những cái kia Loki phóng tới trong cơ thể hắn trứng tất cả đều ngậm tại trong bụng của mình, thế nhưng là hắn thất bại.  
Đầu tiên là có sền sệt chất lỏng màu trắng thuận Thor chặt chẽ trong tiểu huyệt chảy ra, đại lượng chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch từ hắn phấn nộn trong tiểu huyệt tràn ra, thuận bắp đùi của hắn bên trong một mực chảy tới gót chân của hắn. Lúc này Thor còn hai chân run rẩy miễn cưỡng duy trì lấy đứng thẳng tư thế, không để cho mình bởi vì Loki những cái kia hoa văn chồng chất mà mệt nhọc trò vặt, mà tôn nghiêm mất hết ngồi quỳ chân tại bọn hắn phòng ngủ trước trên hành lang. Nhưng là rất nhanh, Thor liền cảm giác mình đã không cách nào nhẫn nại, có ít khỏa còn chưa bắt đầu hòa tan trứng, bị bụng hắn bên trong những cái kia đã hoàn toàn hòa tan thành chất lỏng trứng chỗ đè ép, bị những cái kia làm hắn phần bụng có chút hở ra phát trướng chất lỏng đẩy lên hắn chật hẹp cửa huyệt chỗ, mà huyệt mềm của hắn thì vì vậy mà không cách nào khống chế bị chống ra một chút. Những cái kia trứng cứng rắn trứng xác đè xuống Thor non mềm ruột thịt, nếu như hắn kẹp chặt cái mông của mình, như vậy những cái kia trứng liền sẽ ngoan ngoãn trượt về hắn tràng đạo chỗ sâu, sau đó trả thù giống như không lưu tình chút nào hung hăng đâm vào trong cơ thể hắn mềm mại nhất khối kia mềm mại chỗ, để toàn thân hắn run rẩy hai chân như nhũn ra gần như sắp muốn không cách nào đứng thẳng.  
Cứ việc Thor cố gắng muốn dựa theo Loki yêu cầu, đem những cái kia trứng đều ngậm tại trong cơ thể mình, bất quá bây giờ hắn thật sự là không làm được. Cũng không phải là hắn cũng không có ngoan ngoãn cố gắng kẹp chặt thân thể của mình nguyên nhân, mà là những cái kia không ngừng hòa tan thành chất lỏng trứng đang liều mạng tại đưa đẩy lấy bọn chúng, đưa đẩy lấy những cái kia không có hòa tan trứng. Thor tựa ở hành lang trên vách tường, như cái hoài thai bất ổn phụ nữ mang thai giống như, có chút bất lực vịn mình bụng hơi nhô lên, hai chân của hắn có chút tách ra, viên thứ nhất trứng liền bị như thế không bị khống chế trực tiếp từ trong cơ thể hắn bị ép ra ngoài. Cứng rắn trứng khỏa dùng sức xay nghiền qua hắn chỗ mẫn cảm, giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế đồng dạng không cách nào khống chế từ hắn sau huyệt trực tiếp rơi xuống, trên mặt đất ngã nát hóa thành một bãi màu ngà sữa chất lỏng sềnh sệch.  
Thor con ngươi ướt át, trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ lại mất tiêu, tại viên thứ nhất trứng bị hắn bài xuất bên ngoài cơ thể thời điểm, hắn âm hành liền không bị khống chế kịch liệt khẽ nhăn một cái, đồng thời hắn cũng vì này mà nhịn không được la hoảng lên. Thor bắp đùi phát run, đầu gối không tự chủ được run lên, cả người cơ hồ là không bị khống chế ngồi quỳ chân trên mặt đất. Cái tư thế này để càng nhiều trứng thuận thế không bị khống chế bị trực tiếp đẩy ra, mấy viên còn chưa hoàn toàn hòa tan trứng xay nghiền qua trong cơ thể hắn mềm mại chỗ, cưỡng ép chống ra hắn tràng đạo, mang theo đã hòa tan tại bụng hắn bên trong, sớm đã biến thành màu ngà sữa bôi trơn dịch giống như những cái kia trứng, bọn chúng cùng nhau từ kia chặt chẽ phấn nộn cửa huyệt bên trong bị ép ra ngoài.  
Đại lượng chất lỏng và mấy viên trứng tại Thor dưới thân, chất lỏng cùng thể rắn hỏng bét dung thành một bãi, dạng này bài tiết không kiềm chế không bị khống chế cảm giác, để Thor nhịn không được không cách nào khống chế chảy ra nước mắt. Mãnh liệt xấu hổ cảm giác cùng khoái cảm để Thor cảm giác gần như sắp muốn không cách nào khống chế thân thể của mình, hắn âm hành vì thế mà kịch liệt run rẩy rung động mấy cái, thế nhưng lại bởi vì cắm ở hắn niệu đạo bên trong tiểu côn mà không cách nào xuất tinh, non mềm ngọt ngào tiểu huyệt giống trương đói khát miệng nhỏ giống như dùng sức co rút lại, nguyên bản non màu hồng nếp uốn giờ phút này hiện ra đỏ nhạt, không khép lại được có chút mở ra lấy, phảng phất chờ mong mình bị cây kia vô cùng quen thuộc gia hỏa chỗ lấp đầy. Thor thân thể run rẩy, hai mắt mất tiêu, loại kia mãnh liệt, nóng rực mà khoái cảm tê dại cơ hồ cướp đi hắn toàn bộ khí lực, bọn chúng thuận thân thể của hắn một điểm hướng toàn thân từng đợt từng đợt kích động, từng bước xâm chiếm lấy lý trí của hắn, tước đoạt lấy hắn quyền khống chế thân thể, khiến người sợ hãi nhưng lại mê muội ở trong cơ thể hắn vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh giống như khuếch tán ra đến.

Yên tâm đi, ca ca, vừa mới chỉ là giúp ngươi bôi trơn mà thôi.  
Loki như thế an ủi, nhìn trước mắt tiếp cận sụp đổ vùng ven gần như sắp muốn mất đi ý thức Thor, không khỏi cảm thấy mình âm hành đều muốn cứng rắn phát đau đớn. Mà Thor nghe được Loki, còn chưa từ trong khoái cảm tách ra ngoài giống như, có chút mê mang có chút ngẩng đầu lên, dùng mình ướt sũng màu lam nhạt độc nhãn nhìn về phía đệ đệ của mình. Cái này vốn là cái rất phổ thông động tác, chỉ là liền Thor cái này ngồi quỳ chân lấy tư thế, giờ phút này mặt của hắn vừa vặn cọ đến Loki phồng lên hạ bộ.  
Ca ca cứ như vậy nghĩ liếm ta điểu sao.  
Loki như thế nửa đùa nửa thật giống như nhạo báng ý thức mơ hồ Thor, hắn nhìn xem ca ca của mình ướt sũng màu lam nhạt con ngươi, cùng thon dài quyển vểnh lên, bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp thành một đám một đám lông mi, nhịn không được tâm tình vô cùng tốt giương lên khóe môi. Hắn nhịn không được dùng sức kéo lấy Thor tóc ngắn, hơi có vẻ thô bạo đem đối phương gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, hướng mình phồng lên dưới hông nhấn tới. Ép buộc Thor dùng tấm kia rõ ràng bị nước mắt làm cho rối tinh rối mù, lại ngược lại càng để cho người tính dục bừng bừng phấn chấn mặt, dán mình trong đũng quần đầu kia không an phận cự long lề mề.  
Ngô ân... Thật lớn.  
Thor mơ hồ lầu bầu, cơ hồ là tại bản năng lại vô ý thức khen ngợi đệ đệ mình kích thước. Hắn bởi vì cái này động tác mà không thể không có chút giơ lên thân thể, càng nhiều màu ngà sữa chất mật vì vậy mà từ hắn có chút mở ra trong tiểu huyệt chảy ra. Như thế ướt sũng, thể nội có đồ vật gì đang hướng ra bên ngoài chảy xuôi cảm giác, để Thor nhịn không được theo bản năng kẹp chặt cái mông. Hắn phảng phất mơ hồ biết, hiện tại trước mắt mình vật này là chờ hạ muốn đi vào trong cơ thể hắn, sẽ không chút lưu tình đem hắn thao mở, hung hăng yêu thương hắn đồ vật, bởi vì tại ngàn năm sống lâu, hắn đã dùng mình mềm mại khoang dung nạp cái này cự vật vô số lần, mỗi lần đều là đem hắn đẩy vào điên cuồng khoái cảm cùng cùn đau nhức.  
, Thor con ngươi mất tiêu lề mề mấy lần trước mắt đầu kia đang bị trói buộc tại trong quần cự long, cảm giác nó là lớn như vậy, như vậy nóng hổi mà nóng rực. Cái này khiến Thor nhịn không được nhớ tới cái này đại gia hỏa ủi thiếp tiết ở trong cơ thể mình, đem thân thể của mình không lưu tình chút nào sinh sinh mở ra, sau đó không ngừng trừu sáp chống đối điều khiển mình, tra tấn mình, mang đến cho mình khoái cảm, cuối cùng bắn tại bên trong, để cái hang nhỏ kia bốn phía nguyên bản non màu hồng làn da đều bị đáng thương thao phiếm hồng lên mạt, cửa hang bị chống đỡ không nhìn thấy một tia nếp uốn tràng cảnh.  
Thor vì thế mà có chút ý thức mơ hồ lại cực độ khát vọng ngẩng đầu lên, hắn có chút nheo mắt lại cố gắng khôi phục tầm mắt của mình, không để cho mình trong mắt những cái kia ướt át mơ hồ hơi nước trở ngại hắn. Mà hắn cảm giác được Loki ôn nhu xoa lên hắn gương mặt, dùng những cái kia linh hoạt, đã từng mang đến cho hắn qua vô số thống khổ cùng vui thích ngón tay, chậm chạp tháo xuống hắn mắt phải chỗ mang theo bịt mắt. Xấu xí mà đại biểu cho hắn nhỏ yếu, không thành thục vết sẹo bại lộ trong không khí, cái này khiến Thor nhịn không được có chút tự ti lại thống khổ đóng chặt lên cặp mắt của mình.  
Loki hơi lạnh ngón tay rơi vào kia trên vết thương, cho đến hôm nay, Thor phảng phất vẫn cảm giác đến vết sẹo kia tại xé rách, tại thiêu đốt. Nhắc nhở lấy hắn không thành thục cùng vô dụng, nhắc nhở lấy hắn là bởi vì hắn sai lầm, cho nên mới làm hại một nửa Asgard người không thể không vì vậy mà mất mạng.

Đứng lên đi, ca ca, hiện tại cũng không phải ngồi lâu thời điểm.  
Loki ôn nhu đụng vào Thor mắt tuần vết thương, khe khẽ thở dài, đem ca ca của mình đỡ lên. Làm Thor huynh đệ, làm người yêu của hắn, Loki cùng Thor đã ở chung được gần ngàn năm, hắn tự nhiên biết giờ phút này Thor đang suy nghĩ gì.  
Vết thương này cũng không phải là đối ngươi trừng phạt, cũng không phải là đối ngươi phạm vào sai lầm tỉnh táo.  
Loki nói như vậy lấy, trực tiếp đem Thor từ dưới đất bế lên. Quả thật, Thor làm một vị thần chỉ, hắn thể trọng tất nhiên không nhẹ, nhưng là đồng dạng làm thần chỉ Loki, hắn lực lượng cũng tuyệt đối không kém, chí ít ôm lấy Thor chuyện này đối với hắn tới nói, vẫn là dễ như trở bàn tay. Loki bóp lấy Thor cái mông cùng bắp đùi, thật to tách ra ca ca của mình hai chân, để Thor đem mở ra hai chân vòng tại eo của hắn bên cạnh, hắn xoa nắn lấy đối phương co dãn mười phần nhục cảm cực giai bờ mông, cũng không tận lực chú trọng lực đạo tại Thor cái mông cùng bên chân lưu lại màu đỏ vết tích.  
Đây là anh dũng biểu tượng, là thắng lợi huân chương, là vương giả chứng minh.  
Loki hôn lấy Thor đã mất đi ánh mắt con kia con mắt, ôn nhu dùng đầu lưỡi liếm hôn qua cái kia lõm vết thương. Mà hắn hạ thân động tác thì cùng hắn thân trên ôn nhu hoàn toàn khác biệt, thậm chí có thể nói cơ hồ là hoàn toàn tương phản. Loki dùng mình to lớn cương tùy ý lề mề mấy lần Thor đã sớm ướt át, có chút mở ra cửa huyệt, sau đó liền động thân trực tiếp đem mình hoàn toàn đưa đi vào. To dài cự vật lập tức thao đến Thor thể nội chỗ sâu, để hắn nhịn không được không tự chủ được mở ra độc nhãn, động tình rên rỉ đem đầu ngửa về đằng sau tới.

Loki thấy được, Thor trong mắt tỏa ra quần tinh ——

Thor thân thể dán trong hành lang khối kia to lớn, đủ để nhìn thấy quanh mình mấy trăm triệu sao trời pha lê, chung quanh bóng tối vô tận cùng không ngừng biến hóa quần tinh phảng phất tại nhắc nhở lấy bọn hắn giờ phút này chính vị tại trong vũ trụ, coi như bọn hắn có được năm ngàn năm lâu tuổi thọ, cùng vô tận vũ trụ so sánh, bọn hắn cũng nhỏ bé cùng nhỏ hẹp. Mà Thor con mắt, cái kia màu xanh thẳm, trong suốt lại không có chút nào phòng bị con ngươi, thì đem những cái kia lóe sáng điểm sáng, toàn bộ, tất cả đều đặt vào trong đó.  
Loki liếm hôn Thor mắt tuần vết thương, càng sâu, càng dùng sức đem mình nóng hổi âm hành tiết vào Thor thể nội, trong hành lang bởi vì bọn hắn điên cuồng tình ái mà nổi lên vang dội chậc chậc tiếng nước. Loki chậm chạp lại khắc sâu rung động lấy, càng sâu càng sâu mở rộng Thor, dùng sức tiết nhập ca ca của mình thể nội. Trọng lực đem Thor đính tại Loki cây kia to lớn trên âm hành, hắn tinh tế hẹp eo bởi vì khoái cảm giống sắp gãy mất giống như khống chế không nổi run rẩy, Thor phát ra ngọt ngào động tình rên rỉ cùng thỉnh cầu, run rẩy thỉnh cầu Loki càng sâu điều khiển hắn, càng nhiều chiếm hữu hắn, đồng thời tại đệ đệ mình đội lên trong cơ thể mình mẫn cảm nhất điểm này lúc, bản năng căng thẳng thân thể, ngọt ngào mà mị người mút vào lấy lòng trong cơ thể mình cây kia thô to âm hành.  
Loki không ngừng hướng lên chống đối lấy, gây Thor thân thể cũng theo hắn xâm nhập động tác mà run lên một cái. Bão tố vĩnh viễn điều khiển để Thor cửa huyệt màu sáng làn da nhiễm lên một vòng sắc tình đỏ, mà Thor thể nội những cái kia dư thừa bôi trơn, cũng theo dạng này trừu sáp rất làm mà bị mang ra một chút, tại huyệt mềm của hắn chung quanh nổi lên một chút dâm đãng bọt mép.  
Thor tựa như sắp hòa tan tại Loki trong ngực giống như, ngọt ngào mà động tình rên rỉ, hắn ôm chặt lấy đệ đệ của mình, run rẩy nhẫn nại lấy, kháng cự bản thân, để phòng hắn bởi vì khoái cảm mà khống chế không nổi lực đạo hoặc là lôi điện, từ đó làm bị thương đệ đệ của mình. Mà cái này khiến Loki gần như bất nhẫn tâm lại dùng lực thao hắn, hắn hôn Thor môi, hướng phía dưới dùng sức mút hôn ca ca của mình cái cổ, ở nơi đó lưu lại mấy cái rõ ràng không thể lại rõ ràng dấu hôn.  
Mà Thor một tay vòng lấy Loki cái cổ, một cái tay khác thì là đỡ tại phía sau mình dựa vào pha lê bên trên, đầu ngón tay của hắn không cách nào khống chế duyệt động lên đại biểu cho thống khổ cùng vui thích sáng màu lam dòng điện. Loki hôn lấy, ôm ấp lấy ca ca của mình, hắn cảm thấy giờ khắc này ở trong ngực hắn Thor là yếu ớt như vậy mà mềm mại. Ca ca của hắn đem mình mỗi một cái nhược điểm đều biểu hiện ra cho hắn, để tâm hắn cam tình nguyện đem mình mở ra, dùng trong cơ thể mình mềm mại nhất địa phương tiếp nhận lấy đối phương gắng gượng.  
Bởi vì khoái cảm mà tràn ra nước mắt thuận Thor bên mặt chảy xuống, hắn tại thời gian dài chìm chìm nổi nổi trong vui sướng, cảm giác được Loki rốt cục dùng tinh dịch của hắn lấp kín hắn ổ bụng. Vì thế Thor cảm thấy phần bụng khó chịu trướng, nhưng hắn nhưng cũng cảm nhận được càng nhiều an tâm cùng thỏa mãn, hắn tin tưởng vững chắc kia là Loki cho hắn, làm hắn có thể cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc ma pháp. Hắn cảm giác được Loki vì hắn rút ra trước đó nhét vào hắn âm hành bên trong cây kia tiểu côn tử, mà rốt cục giải khai trói buộc Thor vì thế xuất tinh, cũng không phải là phổ thông trên ý nghĩa cái chủng loại kia kịch liệt, để đầu hắn choáng hoa mắt xuất tinh, mà là tê dại thoải mái dễ chịu cái chủng loại kia. Tinh dịch thuận Thor phiếm hồng âm hành đỉnh chảy ra, số tận cọ tại hắn phần bụng, làm ướt Thor cơ hồ không thấy được, màu vàng nhạt lông mu.  
Dạng này xuất tinh kéo dài thật lâu, đến lúc cuối cùng một phần nhỏ tinh dịch từ cái kia lỗ nhỏ bên trong vô cùng đáng thương chảy ra thời điểm, cơ hồ là tại Thor đắm chìm trong đã sớm đem xương cốt của hắn đều mềm nhũn hòa tan kia phần trong khoái cảm, không phản ứng chút nào tình huống dưới, càng nhiều trong suốt chất lỏng cũng theo đó không bị khống chế tràn ra ngoài. Ban đầu Thor có chút ngu ngơ híp mắt, bởi vì khoái cảm mà thấp giọng ngọt ngào lẩm bẩm lấy, cũng chưa kịp phản ứng mình vừa mới bắn ra đến tột cùng là những thứ gì. Mà rất nhanh, khi hắn từ kia phần đến cơ hồ muốn đem linh hồn của hắn đều mang đi trong khoái cảm, hơi rút ra ra một chút, ý thức được cuối cùng là cái gì thời điểm, hắn liền nhịn không được trong nháy mắt đỏ lên lỗ tai của mình.

Tiếp tục như vậy, một ngày nào đó ca ca sẽ có bầu con của ta.  
Loki cười nhìn xem Thor ửng đỏ bên mặt, tri kỷ dùng ma pháp giúp Thor dọn dẹp sạch sẽ hắn bị nước tiểu cùng tinh dịch làm cho rối tinh rối mù phần bụng. Ngược lại ôn nhu vuốt ve bụng dưới, ngọt ngào mút hôn đối phương bên tai, nửa đùa nửa thật giống như nói như vậy đến.  
Như thế tốt nhất...  
Thor có chút mơ hồ, vô ý thức tự mình lẩm bẩm, hắn giống như là đang nói cho mình nghe, lại giống là đang trả lời Loki.  
Vì thế Loki cảm thấy bản năng dưới bụng nóng lên, hắn đem mình tạm thời ở vào không nên kỳ âm hành thoáng từ Thor thể nội rút ra một chút, đem Thor hướng xuống thả thả. Cái tư thế này để Thor đủ để dùng mũi chân chạm đến mặt đất, thế nhưng lại không đủ để đứng tại trên mặt đất.  
Thế là tóc vàng thần chỉ cúi đầu đem mình chôn ở đệ đệ mình cái cổ ở giữa, như có như không, không biết là vén vẫn là nũng nịu, dùng mũi chân của mình mài cọ lấy Loki bắp chân. Đối với cái này Loki cơ hồ là có chút tức giận buông xuống Thor một cái chân, ngược lại đem ca ca của mình một cái chân khác đỡ đến trên vai của mình, để Thor nghiêng người dán tại pha lê bên trên, một tay chống đỡ lấy thân thể, càng lớn tách ra hai chân của mình, càng thêm không có chút nào bại lộ đối Loki lộ ra được mình phiếm hồng lại sử dụng quá độ nơi riêng tư.  
Vậy chúng ta còn rất dài thời gian.  
Loki nói như vậy lấy, tại Thor bên chân lưu lại tinh mịn hôn. Bọn hắn tựa như là chân chính khát vọng sinh ra xem tự, khát vọng đem lẫn nhau huyết nhục tương dung giống như dạng này không ngừng khát cầu lẫn nhau, đem lẫn nhau túm nhập yêu cùng muốn vô tận trong vực sâu.

Fin

Notes:

Chuyện sau đó.

Thần huynh đệ rớt xuống trong vũ trụ, bị ngân hộ đám người nhặt được, bởi vì Loki cùng thẻ ma kéo quen biết, Thor lại dùng mỹ nhan chinh phục nhìn duy nhất không quá vui lòng tiếp nhận bọn hắn tinh tước, cho nên bọn hắn rất tự nhiên tại ngân hộ trong phi thuyền ngây người ra. Mặc dù bọn hắn ân ái lóe mù ngân hộ ánh mắt của mọi người, thế nhưng là trừ cái đó ra thần hai huynh đệ người vẫn là rất thụ ngân hộ đám người hoan nghênh.  
Hỏa tiễn nhìn thấy Thor đã mất đi một con mắt, cảm thấy có thể sẽ đối Thor chiến đấu có ảnh hưởng. Thế nhưng là hắn lại cảm thấy trực tiếp bóc Asgard đại công chúa vết sẹo không tốt lắm, cho nên hảo tâm cho Loki một cái ánh mắt, để Loki giúp Thor lắp đặt.

Ca ca, vừa mới con thỏ cho ta một cái nghĩa mắt. Ta thanh tẩy qua, giúp ngươi đeo lên đi.  
Tốt lắm, cám ơn ngươi, Loki.  
Thor vui vẻ đáp ứng nói, lại nhỏ giọng đối cũng không ở đây hỏa tiễn bổ sung một câu, cũng tạ ơn thỏ thỏ.  
Thế là hắn để Loki giúp hắn lấy xuống bịt mắt, có chút khẩn trương nhắm mắt lại, thấp thỏm chờ lấy Loki cho hắn mang nghĩa mắt.  
......?  
Thor cảm thấy Loki môi rơi vào hắn trên môi.  
Vì vì vì, vì cái gì đột nhiên hôn ta?  
Lôi Thần nhịn không được đỏ mặt hỏi mình đệ đệ.  
Bởi vì ngươi nhắm mắt lại thoạt nhìn như là tại tác hôn.  
Loki đương nhiên hồi đáp, đem càng nhiều nhỏ vụn hôn rơi xuống Thor bên môi, cũng ý đồ làm sâu sắc giữa bọn hắn hôn.

Két.  
Chỉ là tới lấy ăn chút gì, lại vô ý nhìn thấy nào đó một cặp Asgard tiểu tình lữ tại phi thuyền của hắn bên trong anh anh em em tinh tước, nhịn không được liếc mắt, trả thù tính phát ra một tiếng thanh thúy, nhấm nuốt đồ ăn vặt thanh âm nhắc nhở bọn hắn. Dù sao —— Hắn cùng thẻ ma kéo đều không có tùy tiện như vậy không khác biệt thả pháo sáng a.  
???  
Thor nghiêng đầu nhìn thấy tinh tước, kinh ngạc đem Loki đẩy ra một điểm, kết thúc giữa bọn hắn thân mật.  
Ngươi cái này sâu kiến đứng ở nơi đó bao lâu?  
Loki cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tin, có chút không vui hỏi.  
Đại khái một giờ đi.  
Tinh tước lại trả thù tính ăn một khối đồ ăn vặt, phát ra thanh thúy nhấm nuốt âm thanh, cái này khiến Loki trên tay lục sắc ánh sáng nhoáng một cái, biến ra hai thanh tiểu đao bay đi, dán tinh tước bên mặt đính tại trên phi thuyền, đe dọa lấy đối phương xem như làm cảnh cáo.  
Trên thực tế, hắn đã đang suy nghĩ muốn hay không đối cái này đối thần chỉ đều không có chút nào tôn trọng nửa người thi điểm ma pháp.

【 Cơ chùy không sai 】The culmination of the dream(1-5, PG13, kịch bản hướng, hoàn tất )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Loki sau khi chết bị vận mệnh tam nữ thần chỗ triệu hoán, thành linh thể trạng thái, thấy được Thor làm ra hết thảy.  
Notes:

Warning: Liên minh báo thù 3 Bối cảnh, đối nguyên kịch bản / Bắc u thần thoại thiết lập đồng đều hơi có cải biến.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
1.

Loki dứt bỏ vũ trụ khối rubic, đem Thor chăm chú bảo hộ ở trong lồng ngực của mình nhào về phía một bên, không chút do dự để cái kia mặc kệ là thể trọng vẫn là khổ người đều phải lớn hơn hắn như vậy mấy phần nam nhân trực tiếp đặt ở trên người mình. Loki cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng hắn thân thể cũng không phải là như vậy đau nhức, hắn chỉ là cảm thấy tim như bị đao cắt. Loki ngồi thẳng lên, một tay vây quanh ở bị lực lượng bảo thạch tra tấn ý thức mơ hồ Thor, có chút đau lòng dùng nhẹ tay khẽ vuốt bên trên Thor trên trán vết thương, sử dụng pháp thuật ổn định lấy Lôi Thần tràn ngập nguy hiểm trạng thái tinh thần.

Trong đoạn thời gian này, Thor đã mất đi phụ thân, đã mất đi Asgard, giờ phút này lại bị diệt bá đánh bại, cơ hồ đã mất đi tất cả Asgard con dân. Tại như thế liên tiếp đả kích bên trong, hắn lộ ra nhất là tuyệt vọng cùng yếu ớt. Cho nên Loki an ủi tinh thần của hắn, tận khả năng giảm bớt đau đớn của hắn, lấy cam đoan nguyên thạch sẽ không phá hủy tinh thần của hắn.

Mà Thor —— Ca ca của hắn, vĩ đại lôi đình chi thần, hắn mới vừa vặn khôi phục chút ý thức, liền tránh ra Loki ôm ấp, muốn xông đi lên trợ giúp hạo khắc đánh bại diệt bá.

Mà Loki dùng sức kéo lại hắn, lực đạo chi lớn đến mức liền Thor đều trong lúc nhất thời không có tránh thoát. Dù sao Loki đồng dạng sinh mà vì thần, mặc dù nhìn so Thor tinh tế, thế nhưng là hắn lực lượng nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ không yếu tại Thor nửa phần.

Ngươi không đánh bại được hắn, để cho ta sử dụng pháp thuật đưa ngươi ra ngoài.

Loki nói chém đinh chặt sắt, hắn gặp được diệt bá, gặp qua diệt bá, thậm chí còn từ diệt bá nơi đó đạt được một chi quân đội.

Chính vì vậy, hắn mới biết rõ diệt bá cường đại, mà bây giờ, cái kia Titan người lại một lần đạt được một khối vô hạn bảo thạch. Loki biết, tại nguyên thạch trợ lực phía dưới, Thor liền càng không khả năng đem đánh bại. Hắn cũng không phải là không tin mình huynh trưởng thực lực, chỉ là so với như bây giờ, bị mất đi tộc nhân bi thống cùng lửa giận khống chế Thor tới nói, Loki càng thêm tỉnh táo, hắn hiểu được phân tích hiện trạng cùng ưu khuyết.

Tác nhìn một chút tại cùng diệt bá tranh đấu bên trong dần dần ở vào hạ phong hạo khắc, lại quay đầu nhìn một chút Loki. Chỉ còn lại một con thanh tịnh mắt xanh vọt tới Loki màu xanh nâu hai mắt, thế là cơ hồ là một nháy mắt, Loki liền minh bạch. Thor đơn thuần như vậy, ngu xuẩn, mỹ hảo đến từng để hắn ghen ghét tồn tại, là sẽ không bỏ xuống đồng bạn của mình, một thân một mình đào mệnh. Cho nên Loki buông ra Thor, mà tuổi trẻ Lôi Thần cơ hồ là tại bị đệ đệ của hắn buông ra một nháy mắt liền vọt tới.

Nhưng là tại Loki trong dự liệu, Thor bại trận. Ô Mộc hầu giật giật ngón tay liền đem hắn buộc ở một bên, mà diệt bá thì ở ngay trước mặt hắn giết Heimdall. Thor phát ra thống khổ mà kêu gào tuyệt vọng, hắn biết mình lúc này dữ nhiều lành ít, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng không có nhận thua, hắn nguyền rủa địch nhân của mình, hắn gào thét sẽ để cho diệt bá hoàn lại, sẽ để cho diệt bá trả giá đắt. Mà vì này, Ô Mộc hầu phong bế miệng của hắn.

Ta cần một cái quen thuộc Địa Cầu dẫn đường, để hắn vì các hài tử của ta dẫn đường, để bọn hắn có thể đánh bại những cái kia Địa Cầu'Thủ hộ giả' .

Diệt bá nói như vậy lấy, có ý riêng nhìn về phía ở một bên Loki, cái này khiến Thor ra sức giằng co, tại nặng nề miệng gông đằng sau phát ra khó mà phân rõ tiếng nghẹn ngào.

A, Loki híp mắt lại, ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm cười cười, nói đến Địa Cầu, ta là có một ít kinh nghiệm.

Rất tốt kinh nghiệm, tại con của ta bên trong, chỉ có ngươi cùng nơi đó thủ hộ giả giao thủ qua.

Diệt bá nói như vậy lấy, hướng Loki đưa tay ra, ra hiệu hắn cùng mình cùng rời đi. Hắn cơ hồ xác nhận lấy Loki nguyên lai như thế thận trọng từng bước, chỉ lo lo tính cách của mình, là tuyệt đối sẽ không cự tuyệt hắn cái này núi dựa cường đại. Loki là đem kiếm hai lưỡi, phản bội với hắn mà nói là chuyện thường ngày, nhưng là diệt bá có lòng tin, chỉ cần cho Loki đủ nhiều chỗ tốt cùng bảo hộ, lại lưỡi đao sắc bén cũng chỉ sẽ vì hắn sở dụng.

Vô thượng cha a, ta, Loki —— Asgard hoàng tử, áo đinh nhi tử, Jotunheim chi vương, hoang ngôn chi thần.

Loki chậm chạp dạo bước, dần dần tới gần diệt bá cùng Thor vị trí, hắn dừng lại một chút, nghiêng đầu nhìn phía huynh trưởng của mình. Mà cơ hồ là tại Loki dời ánh mắt một nháy mắt, Thor liền lần nữa tuyệt vọng giãy giụa, hắn nức nở, phát ra thống khổ rên rỉ. Thor rất rõ ràng Loki muốn làm gì, hắn muốn nói gì, hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua đệ đệ của mình lộ ra qua kiên định như vậy mà không sợ ánh mắt.

—— Là tuyệt đối sẽ không khuất phục tại ngươi, Ngụy Thần.

Loki chém đinh chặt sắt nói như vậy lấy, đưa tay sử dụng pháp thuật đem Thor từ trong phi thuyền truyền tống ra ngoài. Đối với cái này diệt bá cơ hồ là thẹn quá hoá giận, hắn chưa từng có bị người nào như thế vũ nhục cùng lường gạt qua, đem hắn tù phạm từ hắn ngay dưới mắt cứu đi. Diệt bá hung hăng bóp lấy Loki cái cổ, đem hắn từ dưới đất giơ lên, hắn thậm chí đều quên mình kia phần dối trá nhân từ, bộc lộ ra tàn bạo bản tính.

You will never be a god .

Loki tại mãnh liệt ngạt thở cảm giác bên trong từng chữ nói ra nói như vậy lấy, hắn tại tử vong trước mặt cũng không sợ hãi chút nào nhìn xem diệt bá, bên miệng thậm chí còn mang theo một vòng khinh miệt ý cười.

Đây là diệt bá không thể nào tiếp thu được, hắn thậm chí đều không dùng bên trên vô hạn găng tay, hắn không nghĩ lại nhân từ đi xuống, hắn muốn để trước mắt cái này dám ngỗ nghịch trào phúng hắn thần lấy thống khổ nhất phương thức chết đi. Hắn dùng sức chặt đứt Loki yết hầu, tùy ý đem hắn biến trở về băng sương cự nhân trạng thái thi thể ném tới trong vũ trụ. Đồng thời tại hắn rời đi tìm kiếm vừa mới con cá lọt lưới kia trước đó, đem chiếc này chở đầy không biết tự lượng sức mình người, làm hắn vạn phần tức giận Thần Vực phi thuyền nổ cái phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

Thor tránh thoát trói buộc, khi nhìn đến Loki bị diệt bá từ trong phi thuyền ném ra thời điểm gào thét đệ đệ mình danh tự, dùng hết toàn lực hướng Loki tới gần.

Sự thật như thế, Loki cũng không có đem Thor truyền tống quá xa, hắn biết mình gần như vậy hồ tại châu chấu đá xe không sợ tiến hành chắc chắn sẽ chọc giận diệt bá, cái kia nhìn như nhân từ bạo quân là tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ qua Thor. Mà cao giai ma pháp sẽ lưu lại ma lực vết tích, rất dễ dàng bại lộ Thor vị trí chỗ, cho nên, vừa rồi ma pháp bất quá lại là cái đơn giản nhưng lại hữu hiệu chướng nhãn pháp thôi. Loki nhìn như đem Thor đưa đến ở ngoài ngàn dặm trên Địa Cầu —— Không sai, cái kia trước đó bọn hắn gặp được, Địa Cầu nhị lưu pháp sư nơi đó, trên thực tế hắn chỉ là đem Thor giấu ở phi thuyền cách đó không xa. Mặc dù làm như vậy nhiều ít cũng có chút thật xin lỗi Thor chỗ thiên vị viên tinh cầu này cùng Thor bạn mới, nhưng dù sao diệt bá lúc đầu cũng dự định xâm lược Địa Cầu đi tìm mặt khác hai viên vô hạn bảo thạch, Loki bất quá là cho bọn hắn xâm lược Địa Cầu hành vi tìm thêm một cái mục đích thôi.

Thor như cái tổn thương máu me đầm đìa dã thú gào thét lấy, hô hoán đệ đệ mình danh tự, nhưng tại chân không trong vũ trụ lại truyền lại không ra hắn bất luận cái gì một điểm thanh âm. Trong miệng của hắn phun ra bọt máu, dùng hết toàn lực ngang nhiên xông qua, ôm chặt lấy đệ đệ của mình, nước mắt không bị khống chế từ hắn độc nhãn bên trong tuôn ra. Thor cảm thấy sợ hãi cùng bất lực, hắn cho là mình cùng Loki đã đi lên quỹ đạo, hắn cho là bọn họ sẽ không còn chia lìa, hắn coi là mặc dù bọn hắn đã mất đi gia viên, nhưng là chỉ cần bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cố gắng, như vậy hết thảy tất cả đều sẽ tốt.

Thế nhưng là tử vong nhưng lại một lần nữa, chân chính đem Loki từ bên cạnh hắn cướp đi, lần nữa mất đi Loki cảm giác khiến Thor cảm thấy nỗi đau xé rách tim gan. Thor thận trọng đụng vào Loki, lại cảm thấy mình đệ đệ thân thể là như thế lạnh buốt cùng cứng ngắc, mà hắn nguyên lai xinh đẹp màu lam xám con ngươi giờ phút này trở nên tinh hồng lại không có chút nào sinh khí, hai mắt khiến người e ngại mở to lấy.

Là, Loki đến chết cũng không có khép lại cặp mắt của hắn, Thor nhìn về phía hắn con mắt lúc, liền phảng phất thấy được Loki cuối cùng là như thế nào đối kháng diệt bá. Hắn là như thế bất khuất lại cao ngạo, như thế anh dũng lại không sợ, là chân chính thần chỉ, tại ức vạn trong tinh hà tản ra vô tận ánh sáng nhạt. Loki —— Asgard hoàng tử, Jotunheim vương, vô thượng Tà Thần, hắn là Thor kiêu ngạo nhất đệ đệ, cũng là Thor đời này tình cảm chân thành.

Thor vì Loki khép lại hai mắt, ôn nhu hôn lấy Loki cái trán, trong mắt rơi xuống nước mắt làm ướt Loki môi. Thor chạm đến lấy đệ đệ mình biến trở về màu xanh đậm làn da, tại bạo tạc đánh tới trước đó đem Loki thân thể chăm chú bảo hộ ở trong ngực của mình. Hắn dùng thân thể của mình thừa nhận bạo tạc toàn bộ xung kích, phi thuyền mảnh vỡ không ngừng không ngừng nện ở trên người hắn, đem hắn cả người đẩy ra thật xa. Thor cảm thấy hai tay chết lặng, cơ thể của hắn đau đớn, cánh tay không ngừng run rẩy, hắn tại thanh tỉnh cùng hôn mê ở giữa ra sức giãy dụa lấy, đem mình môi dưới cắn đến vết máu loang lổ.

Nhưng mà cuối cùng, Thor vẫn là tại dạng này không ngừng đánh tới trọng kích cùng tra tấn phía dưới đã mất đi ý thức, hai cánh tay của hắn đã mất đi lực lượng, vô ý thức nới lỏng ra. Mà Loki thi thể liền như là tất cả Asgard con dân đồng dạng, thật giống như hắn khi đó buông lỏng ra cầm áo đinh quyền trượng tay, một lần nữa, lại một lần, thẳng tắp rơi xuống, trôi hướng vĩnh hằng mà vô tận Tinh Hải bên trong.

Không giống chính là, lần này hoang ngôn chi thần không có nói láo, hắn thật cũng sẽ không trở lại nữa.  
Loki làm tốt hơn, trở nên tốt hơn, nhưng trong lúc này đại giới, lại là tính mạng của hắn.

Mà Thor —— Hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều duy trì muốn cố gắng ôm lấy cái gì tư thế, theo tinh hà phiêu lưu, thật sâu hướng hắc ám, vũ trụ cuối cùng rơi xuống.

2.

Loki khôi phục ý thức thời điểm, đang đứng tại một chiếc hắn chỗ hoàn toàn chưa quen thuộc trong phi thuyền, nơi này vừa rách lại vừa nát lại chật hẹp, như cái phế phẩm thu về nhà máy đồng dạng thối hoắc, chất đầy các loại đồng nát sắt vụn. Phi thuyền bốn phía đều tản ra khiến người buồn nôn hương vị, mà càng quan trọng hơn là, Loki cảm thấy mình vừa mới bị diệt bá bóp lấy yết hầu còn đang ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Loki sờ lên cổ của mình, có chút hiếu kỳ nhìn bốn phía, muốn biết rõ ràng mình đến tột cùng ở đâu, lại ngoài ý muốn chú ý tới đang ngồi ở hắn đối diện, thẳng tắp đối với hắn Thor. Cái này khiến Loki treo cao lấy tâm trong nháy mắt buông lỏng xuống, đương nhiên đó cũng không phải an tâm hoặc là buông lỏng cảnh giác ý vị bên trên cái chủng loại kia, mà là hắn thật cao hứng mình hi sinh không có uổng phí, ca ca của hắn quả thật từ diệt bá trong tay trốn qua một kiếp, giờ phút này chính hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại ngồi ở chỗ đó.

Vì thế Loki tạm thời lựa chọn từ bỏ làm rõ ràng mình ở đâu chuyện này, ngược lại tinh tế đánh giá đến Thor đến. Giờ phút này ca ca của hắn có chút lún xuống bả vai, như cái chấn kinh nai con giống như co ro, ánh mắt có chút chất phác ăn trong chén cấp thấp vũ trụ nhanh ăn. Mà trên người hắn còn không biết bị ai phủ thêm một khối bẩn thỉu vải rách, mặc dù cái này không có chút nào mỹ cảm vải rách không có ảnh hưởng chút nào đến Thor thần tính đẹp, thế nhưng là cho Asgard vương cho ăn loại rác rưởi này thực phẩm, để hắn khoác dạng này vải rách dạng này sự tình, vẫn như cũ để Loki cảm thấy không thể tha thứ.

Loki vòng qua trước mắt chướng ngại hướng Thor đi tới, đương nhiên đứng ở ca ca của mình bên cạnh thân, hắn chú ý tới Thor phiêu hốt nhìn về phía ở xa ánh mắt, hư vô lại chết lặng. Giờ phút này Thor độc nhãn tựa như là kết lên một tầng sương, không giống với dĩ vãng đáy mắt dòng nước ấm phun trào, hiện tại hắn độc nhãn hiện ra ngăn cách ngoại giới, lạnh chất chỉ riêng, phảng phất trong mắt của hắn tầng này băng sương, đem hắn thống khổ cùng tuyệt vọng, đem hắn trong mắt nước mắt tất cả đều đông cứng hắn đáy lòng.

Loki bản năng cảm thấy đáy lòng đau xót, bởi vì hắn gặp qua đôi mắt này đã từng thần thái sáng láng, ấm áp người khác dáng vẻ. Đã từng Thor hai mắt tựa như là mùa xuân vừa mới phá băng suối, thanh tịnh, xanh thẳm mà ấm áp không đề phòng nhìn xem mỗi người. Loki có chút vụng về đưa tay muốn đụng vào Thor bả vai, hắn biết mình cũng không am hiểu an ủi người khác, nhất là ca ca của mình —— Thế nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ làm như vậy.

Có lẽ Thor khóc lên, lại hoặc là thể hiện ra mình tuyệt vọng cùng yếu ớt, Loki còn sẽ không cảm thấy mãnh liệt như thế khổ sở. Thế nhưng là ca ca của hắn chính là như vậy, ôn nhu ẩn giấu đi mình vết máu loang lổ vết thương, cười nói cho người khác biết hắn không có việc gì. Có lẽ cái này có thể lừa qua người xa lạ con mắt đi, nhưng là đối với Loki tới nói, tồn tại ở nơi này Thor phảng phất chỉ là cái xác không thôi, mà linh hồn của hắn, lại hoặc là Loki đau khổ giãy dụa lấy muốn thủ hộ đồ vật, sớm sẽ theo vừa mới bi kịch, bị diệt bá tàn nhẫn, sống sờ sờ triệt để từ trong cơ thể hắn rút ra.

Loki tay đập tới Thor trên vai, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng không có chạm đến Thor bả vai, bàn tay của hắn biến thành hơi mờ bộ dáng, thẳng tắp xuyên qua Thor vai. Đương nhiên, đối với cái này Loki cũng không có cảm thấy có nhiều ngoài ý muốn, hắn biết rõ mình đã sớm chết, nhưng là hắn cũng biết hiện tại trước mắt Thor cũng không phải là huyễn tượng, chỉ là chính hắn biến thành linh thể trạng thái mà thôi. Loki thu hồi muốn an ủi ca ca tay, nhìn xem mình hơi mờ bàn tay lại lại lần nữa trở nên chân thực, không khỏi bắt đầu suy nghĩ vì sao vận mệnh tam nữ thần muốn như thế lường gạt hắn, để hắn giờ này khắc này đứng ở chỗ này, đứng tại Thor bên cạnh, phảng phất hắn còn sống giống như.

Thor trên bờ vai hất lên tấm thảm theo Loki động tác tuột xuống, hắn buông xuống trong tay ăn thìa, hơi nghi hoặc một chút hướng lên giật giật hỏa tiễn vừa mới cho hắn khối kia nhan sắc quỷ dị tấm thảm.

Ngươi... Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?

La Lôi lai có chút bận tâm hỏi đến Thor, bởi vì nàng vừa mới cảm giác được Thor cực kỳ không ổn định trạng thái tinh thần.

Trên thực tế, La Lôi lai không phải lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy mãnh liệt như thế phức tạp tình cảm, loại kia dây dưa, rắc rối phức tạp bi thống, phẫn nộ cùng bất an, còn có đối mất đi hết thảy áy náy chi tình, bọn chúng toàn diện thiêu đốt lấy Thor nội tâm. La Lôi lai biết đã từng có người an ủi qua Thor, là, nàng là chỉ —— Trên tinh thần cái chủng loại kia an ủi, mặc dù cùng nàng phương thức không giống nhau lắm, nhưng là hiển nhiên cũng phi thường hữu hiệu.

... A, tạ ơn, ta rất tốt.

La Lôi lai đặt câu hỏi để Thor từ nghi hoặc bên trong hồi thần lại, hắn dời đi mình có chút sững sờ nhìn về phía một bên ánh mắt.

Thor luôn cảm giác mình cảm nhận được Loki tồn tại, lại hoặc là Loki ý đồ an ủi hắn giống như chạm đến bờ vai của hắn. Mà Thor biết —— Đây đều là không thể nào, có lẽ những này chỉ là hắn bởi vì áy náy cùng thống khổ mà sinh ra lại một cái buồn cười ảo giác thôi. Thor cười nhẹ, có chút thống khổ đem mặt chôn ở trong tay mình, hắn hối hận mình khi nhìn đến Loki xuất ra vũ trụ khối rubic lúc đối Loki lời nói. Bởi vì khi đó hắn thật sự là vừa sợ vừa tức, không rõ vì cái gì bọn hắn chạy tới hiện tại, Loki sẽ còn đối với hắn có chỗ giấu diếm.

Thor chưa từng nghĩ tới này lại là mình đối Loki nói câu nói sau cùng, nhưng hắn thề kia tuyệt đối không phải hắn thực tình muốn nói. Nếu như lại để cho hắn trở lại khi đó, Thor chỉ muốn nói cho Loki mình đến tột cùng đến cỡ nào yêu hắn, nói cho Loki hắn tại tát thẻ tinh đã nói những lời kia bất quá là hờn dỗi mà thôi, nói cho Loki kỳ thật hắn vẫn luôn là mình cực kì cho rằng nhất tự hào đệ đệ, nói cho Loki hắn đã làm đủ tốt. Thor thề liền xem như Loki lần nữa giả chết lừa gạt hắn, để hắn chờ thêm mười năm hai mươi năm, thậm chí là để hắn chờ thêm ngàn năm trăm năm, hắn cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không tức giận, hắn thật muốn Loki trở về ——

Có lẽ hắn thật sự là lòng tham đến đáng sợ.

Thor nghĩ như vậy, tự giễu cười khẽ một tiếng.

3.

Loki tại thoáng qua ở giữa liền bị truyền tống về anh linh điện, hắn sợ hãi thán phục tại vừa mới Thor đột nhiên nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt, quá mức trong suốt cùng bất lực, quá không có chút nào phòng bị. Đến mức có nhỏ như vậy nhỏ một nháy mắt, Loki thậm chí đều coi là Thor thật thấy được linh thể trạng thái dưới mình.

Nhưng mà loại chuyện này là tuyệt đối không có khả năng phát sinh, Loki cười nhạo chính mình cái này suy nghĩ ấu trí, cảm thán tử vong ngược lại làm cho hắn trở nên ngây thơ lại yêu quý huyễn tượng. Loki quan sát bốn phía mình lập tức vị trí, phát hiện nhắc tới bên trong là anh linh điện thật sự là quá mức miễn cưỡng. Bởi vì nơi này cùng trong sách xưa miêu tả anh linh điện thật sự là chênh lệch rất xa, so với cung điện, nơi này ngược lại càng giống là một cái ở vào Jotunheim nơi nào đó, không muốn người biết động quật, vô cùng hoang vu, to lớn, trống rỗng mà băng lãnh, chung quanh ngoại trừ có chút lớn nhỏ không đồng nhất đá vụn bên ngoài không có vật khác, thậm chí liền một gốc cỏ dại đều không có.

Loki đứng tại một chút nhìn không thấy đáy sườn đồi bên cạnh, hướng hắc ám vực sâu nhìn lại. Nơi đó hắc ám nhìn cũng không phải là từ sơn động chiều sâu lại hoặc là chiều rộng tạo thành, nó càng giống là làm nền tại cái này cao ngất vách núi cheo leo phía dưới hắc ám bản thân, tại cái này cự thạch cấu thành dưới vực sâu cuồn cuộn lưu động. Loại kia phảng phất rơi xuống liền không biết sẽ rơi vào nơi nào, lại hoặc là bị cái gì thôn phệ chỗ trống, để cho người ta khó tránh khỏi có loại bản năng e ngại cảm giác. Mà đồng dạng khiến người cảm thấy khó chịu còn có nơi này sườn đồi, bọn chúng giống như là từ Surtr dùng mộ quang chi kiếm sinh sinh bổ ra giống như, dữ tợn mà đột ngột, giống như là cự thú răng đồng dạng cao thấp không đều, bốn phía tản ra băng lãnh mà lạ lẫm mùi.

Loki tại không có đường ra vách đá bên cạnh chậm chạp dạo bước, hắn đang chờ đợi cho đến bây giờ cũng còn trốn trốn tránh tránh vận mệnh tam nữ thần hiện thân, nói cho hắn biết cuối cùng là cái gì ác thú vị trò chơi, hắn cũng không muốn làm những cái kia nữ thần tiêu khiển dùng đồ chơi. Sau đó, quả nhiên, không ra Loki sở liệu, nàng nhìn thấy một đầu hẹp dài mà trông không đến cuối cùng cầu xuất hiện tại trước mắt của mình. Đầu này huyền không cầu kéo dài đến hắc ám bên trong ở xa, chung quanh đều bị nồng vụ che giấu, Loki đứng tại cầu bên cạnh, hắn nhìn thấy dưỡng mẫu của hắn liền đứng tại cách đó không xa trên cầu, liền như là hắn khi còn bé mỗi một lần dạy bảo hắn, an ủi hắn thời điểm đồng dạng, Frigg đối với hắn giang hai cánh tay ra.

Nàng thậm chí đều không phải thật.

Loki tự giễu giống như nói như vậy lấy, nhưng như cũ bước lên toà kia chật hẹp cầu. Hắn mới đi về phía trước mấy bước, liền lại lần nữa về tới trong phi thuyền —— Ọe, Loki liếc mắt, trong lòng nhịn không được phàn nàn, làm sao vẫn là vừa rồi cái kia bẩn thỉu, rách rưới phi thuyền, Thor đến tột cùng muốn đi đâu, hắn đến tột cùng muốn làm gì đâu?

Nhưng là rất nhanh Loki liền không lại suy nghĩ nhiều cái gì, không còn phàn nàn cái gì, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy Thor đang khóc. Đó cũng không phải cái gì bởi vì thống khổ cùng tuyệt vọng từ đó mất lý trí khóc lớn, Thor thậm chí đều không có phát ra cái gì rõ ràng thanh âm, hắn chỉ là tại yếu ớt nghẹn ngào, yên lặng một mình rơi lệ thôi. Thor đã từng nói cho Loki hắn từng bởi vì Loki chết mà vô số lần rơi lệ, khi đó Loki còn cảm thấy vô cùng ngoài ý muốn, hắn không biết nguyên lai mình là trọng yếu đến có thể để Thor rơi lệ tồn tại.

Loki từ nhỏ hiếm khi nhìn thấy ca ca của mình thút thít, sau khi lớn lên càng là như vậy, mặc kệ là mẫu thân chết vẫn là phụ thân tan biến, Thor đều đem thống khổ cùng nước mắt nuốt tại hắn trong bụng, ngậm tại trong mắt của hắn. Bởi vì hắn biết rõ, áo đinh đã chết, thân là Asgard người thừa kế, hắn không thể dễ như trở bàn tay thút thít, càng không thể tùy ý thể hiện ra sự yếu đuối của mình. Thế nhưng là trên thực tế, Loki biết, đối với bọn hắn phụ mẫu tử vong, Thor cũng không so với hắn muốn tốt qua bao nhiêu.

Loki đã từng đối Thor nói lời cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn cùng hoài nghi, thế nhưng là hắn hiện tại chân chính gặp được, dạng này Thor —— Đã mất đi hết thảy Thor, vì hắn, cũng vì tất cả chết đi Asgard nhân dân chỗ thút thít, chỗ rơi lệ Thor, Asgard vương.

Loki trầm mặc, hắn chú ý tới Thor bả vai tại run nhè nhẹ, ca ca của hắn đem ngón tay đặt ở bên môi, đè nén mình vốn là cơ hồ khiến người bắt giữ không đến, tiếng khóc, Loki cảm thấy cả người hắn nhìn đều vô cùng cô độc mà cực kỳ bi ai. Hắn biết rõ mình không cách nào đụng vào Thor, thế nhưng là hắn lại một lần, cơ hồ là bản năng bắt đầu chuyển động, cất bước hướng về phía trước muốn lau đi Thor trên sống mũi nước mắt —— Là, Loki không thể không thừa nhận, có khoảnh khắc như thế, thật sự là hắn có loại muốn hôn Thor, ôm Thor, uống vào hắn kia đắng chát nước mắt, cùng hắn cùng nhau chia sẻ kia phần thống khổ xúc động.

Mà không biết có phải hay không vì để cho mình không muốn rơi xuống càng nhiều nước mắt, Thor bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, hắn ướt át màu lam nhạt độc nhãn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Loki màu xanh nâu hai mắt, để bọn hắn hai người ánh mắt dây dưa đụng vào nhau. Mà liền tại Loki còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, hắn liền một lần, bị vận mệnh ba vị nữ thần truyền tống về anh linh điện trong điện. Loki đứng tại trống trải băng lãnh, bốn phía đen nhánh trong đại điện, xoang mũi chua xót bưng kín miệng của mình, đè nén mình không cần thiết rơi lệ cùng phát ra tiếng. Mặc dù chỉ có như vậy mấy giây, nhưng là Loki cảm thấy hai người bọn họ phảng phất cũng không phải là trùng hợp, thật nhìn nhau.

Loki...?

Thor hơi nghi hoặc một chút như thế tự mình lẩm bẩm, hắn cảm thấy mình vừa mới phảng phất thấy được Loki, nhưng là bây giờ lại cảm giác không có giống như. Thor cúi đầu xuống, có một lần tự giễu cảm thán mình tinh thần yếu ớt, ảo giác vậy mà như thế tấp nập xuất hiện, hắn có chút hối hận mình không có để La Lôi lai nhiều giúp hắn trấn an ổn định một chút thần kinh, có lẽ tiếp nhận một chút nàng trị liệu mình liền hiện tại liền sẽ không như thế nghi thần nghi quỷ.

A? Cái gì? Thế nào?

Hỏa tiễn nghe được Thor tự lầm bầm thanh âm, có chút bận tâm đi tới, động vật thính lực luôn luôn muốn so nhân loại càng thêm mẫn cảm, hắn không biết Thor vừa mới gọi chính là tên ai, nhưng từ Thor thanh âm bên trong cảm nhận được người này trọng yếu vô cùng tính. Có lẽ hắn là Thor thân nhân, lại hoặc là người yêu, những này cũng không sao cả, bởi vì La Lôi lai nói cái này đáng thương đại gia hỏa vừa mới đã mất đi hết thảy, cho nên hỏa tiễn cũng không có ý định quá nhiều nhấc lên cùng hỏi thăm Thor cái gì. Hắn hiểu được mất đi, cô độc cùng thống khổ tư vị, cho nên hắn chỉ là an ủi giống như dùng mao nhung nhung móng vuốt nhỏ vỗ vỗ Thor bả vai.

Ngươi lại đói bụng sao? Chúng ta dự trữ lương đều bị ngươi đã ăn xong, bất quá Grew đặc biệt còn cất một bao chanh đường. Hắn cho ta một khối, nhưng là ta không thích bánh kẹo, nếu như ngươi không ngại.  
Hỏa tiễn thuận Thor ánh mắt nhìn lại, phát hiện Thor còn đang nhìn chằm chằm vừa mới cái kia bọn hắn chứa đựng đồ ăn vặt tủ lạnh ngẩn người, thế là hắn từ bên hông mình túi xách bên trong móc ra một khối chanh đường, đẩy ra Thor có chút nắm tay bàn tay đem bánh kẹo bỏ vào.

Cám ơn ngươi, thỏ thỏ, ta chỉ là vừa mới... Ở đây giống như nhìn thấy cái gì những người khác giống như.

Thor cố gắng nhếch lên môi cười cười, nhưng là hỏa tiễn lại cảm thấy người này cười so với khóc còn làm cho đau lòng người. Xét thấy hắn là cái thông tình đạt lý thuyền trưởng, cho nên hắn cũng không tốt đâm thủng Thor cố gắng, thế là hắn chỉ là an ủi vỗ vỗ Thor mao nhung nhung bên mặt, miễn cường coi như an ủi.

Ngoại trừ chúng ta, nơi này nhưng không có cái gì người khác.

Hỏa tiễn nói như vậy lấy, lại nhìn một chút Thor độc nhãn, cho rằng có thể là con kia thụ thương con mắt ảnh hưởng tới Thor thị giác. Thế là hắn tìm ra trước đó từ dũng độ thủ hạ nơi đó trộm được cho Grew đặc biệt chơi ánh mắt, đưa móng vuốt nhỏ muốn đưa cho Thor.

Ngươi có thể dùng cái này, chỉ có một con mắt không tiện lắm không phải sao.

Hỏa tiễn nói như vậy lấy, lại nhìn thấy Thor đem vừa mới mình cho hắn đường mở ra để vào trong miệng, sau đó cúi đầu đem mặt chôn ở trong tay.

Oa a, thỏ thỏ, cái này bánh kẹo thật là chua.

Hỏa tiễn không ngoài ý muốn thấy được thuận Thor đầu ngón tay chảy xuống nước mắt, hắn không hề nói gì đem con kia nghĩa mắt đặt ở Thor bên người, một mình ngồi về phi thuyền trên ghế lái.

TBC

Chưa xong, xem như hố mới chương mở đầu.

otes:

Warning: Liên minh báo thù 3 Bối cảnh, đối nguyên kịch bản / Bắc u thần thoại thiết lập đồng đều hơi có cải biến.  
Chapter Text  
4.  
Coi chừng dưới chân của ngươi, Tà Thần, không muốn bị'Hiện thực' Làm cho mê hoặc.  
Belldandy hảo tâm như vậy nhắc nhở lấy, ra hiệu đứng tại bên vách núi xuôi theo, cách chỉ một bước liền muốn rơi đến vạn kiếp bất phục trong vực sâu Loki rời đi cái kia địa phương nguy hiểm.  
A, không muốn bị'Hiện thực' Làm cho mê hoặc, nghe một chút các ngươi nói lời.  
Loki có chút tự giễu bật cười, hắn quay người đi trở về trong đại điện ương, đối mặt với rốt cục ở trước mặt hắn hiển lộ ra chân thân, nổi bồng bềnh giữa không trung cao cao tại thượng ba vị Vận Mệnh nữ thần, mang theo châm chọc dò hỏi.  
Chẳng lẽ ta sẽ còn lại'Chết' Một lần sao?

Đối với chúng ta thả tôn trọng chút, Tà Thần.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức nghiêm khắc cảnh cáo, nàng nguyên bản nhìn về phía vô tận bến bờ con mắt thi rốt cục bỏ hướng phía dưới giật giật, cực kì miễn cưỡng giống như để cho mình ánh mắt rơi vào Loki trên thân.  
Nếu như ngay cả linh thể của ngươi đều rơi vào đến Heim Minh giới bên trong, vậy coi như là'Chúng ta' Cũng không thể nào cứu được ngươi.  
Thơ khấu cuống nhỏ giọng vì Loki giải thích nói, mà nàng kiên nhẫn giải thích đổi lấy Tà Thần đối nàng lộ ra một cái giả bộ ôn nhu mỉm cười. Cứ việc thơ khấu cuống rất rõ ràng đây là hoang ngôn chi thần chế tạo ra đến giả tượng, nhưng cái nụ cười này vẫn như cũ để vị này tuổi tác nhỏ nhất nữ thần nhịn không được hai gò má nổi lên đỏ ửng. Đối với cái này Loki không khỏi cảm thấy tâm tình trong nháy mắt tốt hơn rất nhiều, hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy thơ khấu cuống là trong ba tỷ muội xinh đẹp nhất cái kia, tỉ như nàng mềm mại giống như là vàng dệt thành tóc dài, sạch sẽ trong suốt mà say lòng người màu lam nhạt con mắt, còn hữu dụng cành vàng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chải ở sau ót bím tóc, đây đều là Loki chỗ thiên vị đặc chất.  
Như vậy, các ngươi muốn ta làm được gì đây?  
Loki hiếu kì dò hỏi, hắn biết chưởng quản vận mệnh tam nữ thần không bao giờ làm mua bán lỗ vốn. Làm bị thời gian chiếu cố thần minh, các nàng phân biệt đại biểu cho quá khứ, hiện tại cùng tương lai, cái này khiến các nàng ba người đã là có độc lập tư duy cá thể, lại là trên tinh thần chung chỉnh thể. Nếu như là các nàng, tựa hồ đủ để có thay đổi quá khứ, vặn vẹo lập tức, tái tạo tương lai năng lực.  
Chỉ là —— Các nàng vì cái gì lựa chọn mình?  
Loki đối với cái này trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy mình làm cái gì đáng đến làm người chỗ ca ngợi sự tình, đủ để cho hắn đạt được vận mệnh tam nữ thần như thế chiếu cố. Huống hồ hắn mới vừa vặn an phận không đến hai ngày mà thôi, mới chuẩn bị nghiêm túc suy tính một chút hối cải để làm người mới sự tình, liền bị diệt bá bóp chết không phải sao.  
Chúng ta cần ngươi đi sửa phục lập tức bị sáu khỏa nguyên thạch chi lực chỗ vặn vẹo thời không.  
Thơ khấu cuống nói như vậy lấy, nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút nàng bên cạnh thân tỷ tỷ Belldandy. Mà đứng tại bên người nàng nữ hài nhi thì là lập tức liền minh bạch nàng ý tứ, hai tay vung lên liền để hiện thực lại lần nữa giáng lâm đến cái này hắc ám băng lãnh trong động quật.

Là Varna Đặc Nhĩ Heim, Loki nhìn xem mảnh này âm u mà hoang vu, nhìn không có chút nào sinh khí, cơ hồ không nhận ra nguyên trạng thổ địa, mười phần khẳng định như thế phán đoán đến. Loki sẽ như thế quen thuộc nơi này, cái này không đơn giản bởi vì nơi này là Asgard đã từng tuyên thệ thủ hộ địa phương, càng là bởi vì đây là hắn cùng ca ca khi còn bé thường xuyên bái phỏng, chơi đùa nhạc viên.  
Tại bọn hắn còn niên kỷ qua nhỏ, không có cái gì Lôi thần chi chùy cùng đại biểu vinh quang mũ giáp thời điểm, Thor thường xuyên mang theo Loki vụng trộm chuồn ra cung điện, tới đây tìm kiếm chút thuận tay vũ khí cùng đồ phòng ngự, để tại bọn hắn đi chỗ xa hơn thám hiểm. Mà trên viên tinh cầu này các người lùn đại bộ phận đều tính cách ôn hòa trung thực, rất dễ dàng tin vào bọn hắn lập không tìm giới hạn hoang ngôn, vì bọn họ trộm đi ra sự tình làm yểm hộ. Càng quan trọng hơn là, bọn hắn từng cái đều là lấy giúp người làm niềm vui thợ khéo, chỉ cần Thor mở miệng xin nhờ, bọn hắn liền thường xuyên sẽ đang làm việc khoảng cách tuyển chút thượng hạng phế liệu, tăng giờ làm việc vì bọn họ chế tác chút phù hợp vũ khí, cung cấp bọn hắn sử dụng.  
Nhưng kia cũng là chút quá khứ thời gian, bây giờ ngàn năm đã qua, tại thời gian chuyển dời hạ, bọn hắn đều kinh lịch nhất định phải trưởng thành cùng cải biến. Không riêng Loki cùng Thor sớm đã tìm không trở về năm đó kia phần nhẹ nhõm vui vẻ, càng làm cho Loki không nghĩ tới chính là, thậm chí ngay cả Varna Đặc Nhĩ Heim đều đã toàn bộ bị diệt bá tàn nhẫn chà đạp thành một mảnh hoang nguyên.  
Loki bốn phía tìm kiếm lấy Thor thân ảnh, mấy lần trước tại hiện thực cùng anh linh điện chuyển đổi bên trong, Belldandy đều là trực tiếp đem Loki truyền tống đến Thor bên người. Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao lần này hơi có khác biệt, Loki tại trong sương mù dày đặc có chút vội vàng tìm hồi lâu, cuối cùng cũng không có thấy Thor chỗ. Tuổi trẻ Tà Thần rất xác định giờ phút này ca ca của hắn cũng không tại hắn phụ cận, dù sao hắc ám đối với băng sương cự nhân thị lực cũng không có cái gì ảnh hưởng, bọn hắn sinh hoạt tại trường kỳ âm lãnh Jotunheim, đã sớm thích ứng hắc ám cùng băng tuyết.  
Sau đó rất nhanh, có một đạo nóng rực cường quang rơi xuống, đột ngột chiếu sáng Varna Đặc Nhĩ Heim hắc ám mà hoang vu đại địa, Loki ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, hắn thấy được ở vào trong lò luyện tâm Thor. Hắn hai cánh tay gắt gao níu lại Varna Đặc Nhĩ Heim hạch tâm lò luyện, dùng thân thể của mình cùng huyết nhục làm khởi động bọn chúng linh kiện. Nóng bỏng cường quang xuyên qua Thor thân thể, gần như sắp muốn đem hắn sinh sinh đốt thành tro bụi giống như gai thấu huyết nhục của hắn, đem hắn chiếu lên chỉ nhìn đạt được một cái mơ hồ bóng người. Loki không sợ hãi chút nào đạo này cường quang có thể sẽ cháy hỏng ánh mắt của hắn, mắt không chớp nhìn xem Thor, giờ phút này toàn bộ tinh cầu lực lượng đều đặt ở trên người của người kia, nóng rực nguồn sáng đem hắn nguyên bản khỏe mạnh màu lúa mì làn da nướng sinh sinh biến thành màu đen lên da, để cỗ kia từ lực cùng đẹp xây dựng thân thể, tại thiêu đốt trong thống khổ da thịt quăn xoắn, tản mát ra khiến người buồn nôn huyết nhục đốt cháy khét hương vị, xấu xí biến thành màu đen bốn phía bại vỡ ra đến.

Ta có thể thay thế hắn sao?  
Loki hỏi như vậy lấy, có một giọt nước mắt thuận mũi của hắn rơi xuống, mà hắn tựa như là hoàn toàn không có ý thức được điểm ấy giống như, vẫn mắt không chớp nhìn xem ở vào trong lò luyện tâm Thor, phảng phất đó chính là hắn giờ phút này quan tâm toàn bộ.  
Cái kia đạo nóng rực cường quang đánh sáng lên Loki bên mặt, bị bỏng lấy hắn thân là linh thể tồn tại, Loki ngửi được da thịt mùi khét, màu sáng song đồng cảm nhận được khó nói lên lời đau đớn, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng như cũ —— Vẫn không có dời mình nhìn về phía Thor hai mắt. Thật giống như nguyên lai đồng dạng, thật giống như hắn vừa kí sự lên như thế, hắn luôn luôn lâu dài nhìn chăm chú lên Thor, ra ngoài ghen ghét, ra ngoài hấp dẫn, ra ngoài căm hận, nhưng đã đến cuối cùng, hắn phát hiện những cảm tình này đều chẳng qua là ra ngoài yêu thôi.  
Thật có lỗi, ngươi không thể. Thơ khấu cuống hiển hiện tại Loki sau lưng, mang theo áy náy nói như vậy lấy, nếu như ngươi đi đến như thế xa ở xa, như vậy ngươi rất có thể sẽ trực tiếp rơi vào Heim Minh giới.  
Ta pháp thuật sẽ không phạm sai lầm, Belldandy hiển hiện tại Loki bên người, mười phần khẳng định nói như vậy, hắn sẽ đến đến bên cạnh ngươi.  
Mà chính như Belldandy nói như vậy, thừa nhận cả viên tinh cầu áp lực Thor, rất nhanh liền đã mất đi ý thức. Hắn tại ý thức trong mơ hồ buông ra mình nắm chặt lò luyện hai đầu hai tay, từ xa ngay thẳng thẳng rơi xuống, trực tiếp ném tới Loki bên chân.

Ngươi tại sao có thể đối xử với mình như thế?  
Loki ngồi xổm người xuống, dạng này tự lẩm bẩm giống như hỏi đến. Chỉ bất quá lần này Loki cũng không có giống ban đầu nhìn thấy Thor lúc như thế, trực tiếp tiếp xúc Thor. Lần này hắn tận lực để cho mình đầu ngón tay cùng Thor thân thể thoáng tách rời ra một khoảng cách, ngược lại thận trọng bắt chước đụng vào bộ dáng, nhẹ nhàng tiếp xúc Thor trên cánh tay bị thiêu đốt bại nứt phiếm hắc làn da, cuối cùng cầm Thor đã mất đi tri giác thủ đoạn.  
Hắn sắp chết. Loki nói như vậy lấy, nhìn xem Thor dần dần mất đi quang huy màu băng lam con ngươi, mấy giọt nước mắt từ trong mắt của hắn không bị khống chế rơi xuống, bất luận là ai đều tốt, mời nhanh mau cứu hắn đi. Liền xem như để cho ta thay hắn tiếp nhận phần này thống khổ, ta cũng cam tâm tình nguyện.  
Loki nhìn xem Thor, cảm nhận được một loại nào đó không cách nào nói rõ bất lực, hắn lại nhớ lại vừa mới ở xa kia từng đạo nóng rực chỉ riêng. Viên tinh cầu này chi lực nện ở Thor trên thân, nóng rực chỉ riêng thật giống như từng thanh từng thanh lợi kiếm giống như. Không lưu tình chút nào hung hăng xuyên thấu Thor làn da, cắt đả thương Thor thân thể, giày vò lấy Thor tinh thần. Đồng thời cũng công bằng đâm vào Loki trong lòng, làm hắn đồng dạng cảm thấy bị bỏng sống không bằng chết.  
Loki vì thế mà tự giễu cười ra tiếng, hắn biết rõ mình đã triệt để chết đi, thế nhưng là giờ khắc này ở hắn trong lồng ngực nổi lên phần này đau đớn lại là phá lệ chân thực. Từ hắn trên sống mũi trượt xuống mấy giọt nước mắt đánh vào Thor biến thành màu đen lên da trên da, không trở ngại chút nào liền xuyên thấu qua Thor bị đốt mấy cân hủy dung bên mặt, phảng phất tại trong vũ trụ vẫn lạc tiểu hành tinh đồng dạng, không có để lại bất luận cái gì một điểm vết tích, nhắc nhở lấy bây giờ bọn hắn đã sớm thiên nhân lưỡng cách sự thật.

Ngươi không thể thay thay hắn, bây giờ ngươi thậm chí cũng không thể đụng vào hắn, ngươi chỉ có thể nhìn hắn như thế có thụ dày vò tại không có thế giới của ngươi bên trong sống sót, mà ngươi —— Vĩ đại Tà Thần, ngươi đối với cái này bất lực.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức hiện ra chân thân, giống như là hướng dẫn, lại giống là không dung kháng cự dán tại Loki bên tai nói như vậy đến.  
Nhưng là ngươi thật sự có'Sửa đổi' Thời không cơ hội, nếu như ngươi đáp ứng trợ giúp chúng ta, đến lúc đó, có lẽ ca ca của ngươi, áo đinh lớn nhất nhi tử, vĩ đại lôi đình chi thần, Asgard vương, cũng là —— Ngươi đời này tình cảm chân thành, hắn liền không lại cần tiếp nhận phần này thống khổ.

5.  
Thor tại tử vong vùng ven giãy dụa, hắn cảm thấy phảng phất có đắng chát nước mắt rơi vào môi của hắn bên cạnh, hắn cảm thấy Loki nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn nóng rực bại nứt, cháy đen phát đau làn da, hắn cảm thấy đệ đệ của hắn ngay tại bên cạnh hắn, nhẹ nhàng cầm bàn tay của hắn. Vì thế Thor không khỏi bản năng giật giật mình gần như mất đi tri giác ngón tay, hắn muốn càng nhiều xác nhận Loki tồn tại, liền xem như ảo giác cũng tốt, hắn muốn càng nhiều bắt lấy phần này hư giả mỹ hảo.  
Mà Thor không thể, hắn cảm giác Loki đẩy hắn ra, nói cho hắn biết không thể lưu luyến nữa tại dạng này huyễn tượng bên trong, còn có càng nhiều sự tình chờ hắn đi làm. Còn có thật nhiều tinh cầu con dân tại diệt bá thống trị hạ có thụ dày vò chờ đợi hắn đi cứu vớt —— Hắn không thể lãng phí Loki thật vất vả cứu, tính mạng của hắn, mà xem như duy nhất có thể sử dụng lôi đình chiến phủ thần chỉ, Thor biết tính mạng của hắn cũng đã sớm không phải hắn một người, cũng đã sớm không phải hắn cùng Loki hai người. Sứ mạng của hắn là ngăn cản diệt bá, mà tại lúc này, tính mạng của hắn càng là cùng trong vũ trụ, từng cái tinh cầu bên trên ngàn ngàn vạn vạn tính mạng con người chăm chú tương liên lấy, hắn không thể ở đây thất bại, sứ mệnh cùng trách nhiệm thúc đẩy, tính mạng của hắn còn không thể ở đây đi đến cuối cùng.  
Thor tại vô tận, tử vong cùng thống khổ trong hoang nguyên bồi hồi, cuối cùng giãy dụa lấy tỉnh lại. Khi hắn khôi phục ý thức thời điểm, trong tay của hắn chính cầm lôi đình chiến phủ, vết thương trên người cũng đã khỏi hẳn. Lôi điện vờn quanh tại hắn quanh thân, lực lượng từ trong cơ thể của hắn tuôn ra —— Là, mặc dù suýt nữa mất mạng, nhưng là Thor thành công, hắn phải nhanh một chút trở lại trên Địa Cầu đi, hắn muốn vì trong vũ trụ tất cả tinh cầu bên trên người mà chiến. Muốn ngăn cản diệt bá âm mưu, hắn nhất định phải trở lại đi lên chiến trường.

Ta không tín nhiệm các ngươi. Loki lạnh lùng đối vận mệnh tam nữ thần nói như vậy lấy, toà này hư giả thần điện, mê hoặc ta trở thành nô đãi của các ngươi, các ngươi thậm chí huyễn ra dưỡng mẫu của ta dụ hoặc ta.  
Ngươi tất cả những gì chứng kiến bất quá là ngươi nội tâm cái bóng, mà chúng ta cũng không phải sẽ không tận nô dịch ngươi.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức lạnh như băng đáp lại, nàng luôn luôn như thế băng lãnh mà nghiêm túc, mang theo Thần tộc trời sinh cao ngạo tự phụ.  
Chỉ giáo cho? Loki nhìn về phía ngột Nhĩ Đức pho tượng không lộ vẻ gì mặt, ngữ điệu châm chọc dò hỏi.  
Chúng ta hứa ngươi một cái chén vàng, đương cái chén này bị ngươi chuyện làm lấp đầy thời điểm, ngươi liền có thể đạt được giải phóng.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức trong tay huyễn ra một cái chế tác tỉ mỉ chén vàng, nó tản ra mềm mại mà xinh đẹp kim sắc quang mang, phía trên phức tạp khắc hoa không thua kém một chút nào bất luận cái gì tinh linh hoặc là người lùn chạm trổ. Chỉ là ai cũng có thể nhìn ra đây cũng không phải là một cái bình thường chén vàng, nó chén thân hiện đầy chạm rỗng hoa văn, ai cũng biết cái này chén vàng là không thể nào bị lấp đầy.  
Ngươi còn có thời gian đi suy nghĩ, ta bố thí cho ngươi thời gian đi suy nghĩ.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức rủ xuống tầm mắt nhìn xem Loki, con mắt của nàng là giống như đêm tối như lỗ đen đen nhánh vực sâu, tràn ngập vô cùng bi thương và sợ hãi. Tại con ngươi của nàng bên trong, tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì một tia quang minh cùng hi vọng. Ngột Nhĩ Đức nói như vậy lấy, sau đó giật giật ngón tay, Belldandy nhận được tỷ tỷ ra hiệu, đương nhiên hướng Loki nhẹ nhàng quá khứ, nàng mặc vào qua Loki linh thể, đem hắn dẫn tới Địa Cầu trên chiến trường.

Thế là Loki thấy được trên chiến trường cái kia đạo xé rách thời không, gần như sắp muốn đem không gian đều sinh sinh bổ ra lôi điện, hắn thấy được liều lĩnh xông về phía trước, phấn chiến tại đoạn trước nhất Thor. Vậy liền giống như là một đạo vô cùng ấm áp mà cường đại, chỉ là xa xa nhìn lại, liền để cho người ta không nhịn được muốn rơi lệ chỉ riêng. Kim sắc, óng ánh, ôn nhu, so mặt trời còn muốn càng thêm ấm áp cùng hữu lực, để cho người ta biết rõ có khả năng sẽ bị đốt mù hai mắt, nhưng vẫn là sẽ liều lĩnh, mắt không chớp nhìn về phía hắn.  
Loki đứng tại ở xa nhìn xem ca ca của mình, Thor ngay tại tiêu hao bản thân, hiến tế lấy bản thân, vì tất cả nhân loại, vì mỗi một cái hành tinh bên trên hiện có sinh vật. Hắn ánh mắt bị Thor chỗ nắm lấy, tự cường tại trung tâm tán phát ra không có gì sánh kịp thần tính cùng đẹp, để Loki không khỏi cảm thấy một loại nào đó khó nói lên lời rung động, mê luyến cùng bi thương. Ca ca của hắn, hắn chỗ yêu ca ca, đã không phải là hắn có thể độc hưởng, hắn tại cũng không thể ôm hắn, hôn hắn, an ủi hắn, lại hoặc là chỉ là cùng hắn trò chuyện, chỉ là để hắn đem ánh mắt rơi vào trên người mình, bây giờ cũng đã trở thành một loại nào đó chỉ có thể nhìn mà thèm yêu cầu xa vời.  
Ca ca của ngươi đang vì ngươi mà chiến. Ngột Nhĩ Đức nói như vậy lấy, dán tại Loki bên tai thanh âm thật thấp mê hoặc lấy hắn.  
Không, ngươi sai. Loki nói như vậy lấy, nhưng là hắn cũng không có dời nhìn về phía Thor ánh mắt, hắn cũng không phải là vì ta, cũng không phải vì chính hắn, thậm chí không phải là vì những cái kia chết đi Asgard nhân dân. Hắn là vì càng nhiều người, vì vũ trụ bên trên cái khác tất cả tinh cầu bên trên những người kia, hắn là vì tất cả mọi người mà chiến.  
Mặc kệ như thế nào, hắn đều thất bại.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức mang theo trào phúng nói, bọn hắn đều nhìn thấy Thor đem lôi đình chiến phủ chém vào diệt bá thể nội, thế nhưng là diệt bá lại vẫn dựa vào nguyên thạch lực lượng sống tiếp được.  
Ngươi không hiếu kỳ sao? Vì cái gì chúng ta lựa chọn ngươi?  
Chưởng quản quá khứ nữ thần giờ phút này tựa hồ phá lệ nói nhiều, nàng dán tại Loki bên tai nhỏ giọng hỏi đến, mà Loki trong đầu trong nháy mắt dần hiện ra một cái làm hắn chỗ sợ hãi đáp án.  
Bởi vì ca ca của ngươi cùng chúng ta làm giao dịch, chúng ta đáp ứng lấy đi hắn về sau 3500 Năm tuổi thọ, dùng cái này đem đổi lấy sinh mệnh của ngươi.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức dừng lại một chút, từ Loki thân thể bên trái không nhanh không chậm trôi dạt đến phía bên phải của hắn, sau đó nàng lại tiếp tục nói.  
Bất quá khi đó ngươi chỉ là giả chết, cho nên chúng ta không có dựa theo giao dịch lấy đi tính mạng của hắn. Chỉ là hảo tâm cho hắn nhìn liên quan tới ngươi, liên quan tới tương lai, cùng liên quan tới Asgard tiên đoán.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức tựa ở Loki bên tai nhỏ giọng mê hoặc lấy, mà lúc này tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy diệt bá lấy được một viên cuối cùng nguyên thạch, hắn đem linh hồn chi thạch chứa ở vô hạn găng tay bên trên, đứng dậy vỗ tay phát ra tiếng ——  
Quanh mình hết thảy cũng bắt đầu chuyển động, không gian bắt đầu tách ra, thời gian bắt đầu vặn vẹo, người chung quanh từng cái tùy theo hóa thành tro tàn.  
Loki con ngươi thít chặt, hắn tránh ra khỏi ngột Nhĩ Đức trói buộc, xông về trước mấy bước, bản năng vươn muốn ôm mình ca ca, thế nhưng là ngay tại Loki đầu ngón tay còn chưa chạm đến Thor thời điểm, ca ca của hắn liền tại trước mắt hắn —— Thoáng qua ở giữa, sinh sinh hóa thành một mảnh tro tàn.

Chúng ta cho ngươi thời gian suy nghĩ.  
Ngột Nhĩ Đức ngữ điệu bình tĩnh đối với ngồi quỳ chân tại ở giữa thần điện, tựa hồ là còn không thể tin tưởng vừa mới trước mắt mình chuyện xảy ra Loki nói như vậy lấy.  
Ta vì ngài sở dụng.

Loki trong mắt rưng rưng như thế đáp, tùy ý mình rơi vào vĩnh hằng lại vô tận luân hồi cùng nô dịch bên trong.

Fin

Cơ chùy 】 Lấy đi hắn tâm (A Biến O+ Cái khác cảnh cáo thư nội tường )pdddyxl  
Chapter 1

Summary:

Summary: Báo trước tương quan não động, vốn là viết cho cơ hữu, nhưng là viết quá rác rưởi, không có ý tứ cho. Bảo thạch sử dụng mới ♂ Phương ♂ Pháp não động bắt nguồn từ gạo phu nhân, cảm tạ gạo phu nhân. Mặt khác thượng thiên cần thiết phải chú ý điểm →A Biến O, xin mọi người cẩn thận đọc.  
Chapter Text  
Thượng thiên

Asgard hai vị hoàng tử, mặc dù cuối cùng chỉ có một vị có thể trở thành thống trị Cửu Giới vương, thế nhưng là bọn họ hai vị nhưng đều là sinh mà vì vương đáng làm chi tài.  
Là, Thor cùng Loki, bọn hắn đều là trời sinh vương giả, không thể nghi ngờ Alpha. Có lẽ bọn hắn đã từng phạm sai lầm, đi đường quanh co, nhưng đã đến hiện tại, mặc kệ bọn hắn bên trong vị nào thành Asgard quốc vương, những cái kia bị bọn hắn chỗ hợp lực cứu vớt Asgard nhân dân đều chỉ sẽ cảm thấy tâm phục khẩu phục.  
Sự tình vốn nên là như vậy.  
Nhưng là diệt bá đột nhiên xuất hiện tập kích để bọn hắn trở tay không kịp, vẫn lạc phi thuyền, chết đi nhân dân, nhìn như có chỗ hi vọng tương lai đường đột lâm vào một mảnh tuyệt vọng trong biển lửa. Diệt bá tại Loki trước mặt giống cầm bốc lên một con kiến giống như nắm Thor yết hầu, đồng thời đối tuổi trẻ Lôi Thần chỗ thả ra mãnh liệt dòng điện nhắm mắt làm ngơ. Hắn do dự, cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi vào Loki trên thân, bằng hữu của hắn, đã từng cùng hắn đứng tại cùng một trận chiến tuyến bên trên chiến hữu.  
Diệt bá vươn một cái tay khác, Loki liền đương nhiên giống như lấy ra vũ trụ khối rubic.  
Thor nhất thời cảm thấy mình lâm vào một trận ngạt thở choáng váng bên trong, không riêng gì bởi vì quanh mình bụi mù cùng hỏa diễm, cũng không riêng gì bởi vì hắn bị diệt bá dùng sức nắm yết hầu không thể thở nổi. Càng làm cho hắn tuyệt vọng chính là Asgard nhân dân thi thể, cùng Loki xuất ra vũ trụ khối rubic lúc, bị khối rubic màu lam huỳnh quang chỗ chiếu rọi mà ra trắng bệch sắc mặt.  
Ta đã từng bị những này Thần Vực người dối trá cùng quan tâm chỗ lừa gạt, ngộ nhập lạc lối, ta bạn. Loki nắm chặt trên tay vũ trụ khối rubic, ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm mà cười cười nói, hiện tại bọn hắn đồng đều đã hóa thành tro tàn, ta lại đem quay về tự do.  
Loki nhắm mắt lại, hít sâu một hơi, phảng phất hắn thật nhiều hưởng thụ cái này cháy rụi, thi thể cùng phi thuyền tàn tạ hương vị giống như.  
Nhưng ta có một điều thỉnh cầu. Loki nói như vậy lấy, lơ đãng giống như thu tay về bên trong vũ trụ khối rubic, kia là hắn đàm phán duy nhất thẻ đánh bạc, hắn không thể cứ như vậy đưa nó giao cho diệt bá.  
Ta nghĩ xin lưu lại ca ca ta tính mệnh, dù sao cuối cùng lấy đi trái tim của hắn người —— Hẳn là ta mới đối. Ta vẫn luôn khát vọng làm như vậy, cướp đi hắn hết thảy, vũ nhục hắn, chế giễu hắn, làm khi còn bé ta tại Thần Vực nhận hết khuất nhục hồi báo.  
Ngươi dạng này ngoan độc tính cách luôn luôn ta yêu nhất, ta bạn. Diệt bá nhìn xem Loki, phảng phất đã hoàn toàn tín nhiệm hắn, tha thứ lúc trước hắn khuyết điểm giống như, tâm tình vô cùng tốt nói như vậy đến. Hắn tùy ý đem Thor hung hăng vứt xuống một bên, tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ cái gì đồng dạng dừng lại một chút, sau đó tiếp tục nói.  
Nhưng là ta có tốt hơn chủ ý, ta đem cái này làm ngươi vì ta mang đến vũ trụ khối rubic cảm tạ.  
Diệt bá đem vô hạn găng tay mang theo trên tay, đi ra phía trước một lần nữa nắm Thor, hắn nắm thật chặt Lôi Thần thân thể, tựa hồ là muốn đem vị kia tuổi trẻ thần chỉ bóp nát dùng sức. Thor cảm thấy đau đớn, nóng rực, hắn cảm thấy mình phảng phất nghe được mình xương cốt vỡ vụn thanh âm, làm hắn không thể chịu đựng được mãnh liệt đau đớn nương theo lấy khó nói lên lời bị bỏng cảm giác từ trong cơ thể hắn cuồn cuộn mà ra, vô hạn găng tay bên trên mấy khối bảo thạch cộng minh lấy phát ra giao thoa chỉ riêng. Thor giãy dụa lấy, kêu thảm, phát ra thú tuyệt vọng mà thống khổ gào thét, bảo thạch chỉ riêng phảng phất xuyên thấu thân thể của hắn, hắn cảm thấy mình phần bụng bị sinh sinh giật ra, có đồ vật gì bị ngạnh sinh sinh một lần nữa lấp tiến đến, đè xuống nguyên lai tạng khí, đau đớn làm hắn ý thức mơ hồ, tiếp cận hôn mê.  
Ngươi sẽ thích, ta bạn. Diệt bá cuối cùng buông ra đã mất đi ý thức Thor, đem hắn ném tới Loki dưới chân, hiện tại ngươi có thể thỏa thích chiếm hữu hắn, vũ nhục hắn, làm hắn từ trong đến ngoài sụp đổ, sau đó lại tại ngươi chán thời điểm đào ra trái tim của hắn.  
Loki nhìn xem bị diệt bá ném tới chân mình bên cạnh Thor, rất muốn ngồi xổm xuống kiểm tra một chút ca ca của mình thương thế, nhưng cuối cùng hắn chỉ là thăm dò tính dùng chân đạp đạp Thor, tốt dùng cái này đến xác định bên chân hắn người đến tột cùng sống hay chết. Hắn tựa như đối đãi một con chó hoang giống như đối đãi Thor, động tác như vậy tựa hồ để diệt bá càng thêm vững tin huynh đệ bọn họ ở giữa tương hỗ căm hận không cùng nghe đồn.  
Chỉ là phi thường đột ngột, tại Loki còn đang do dự lấy muốn như thế nào xử lý Thor thời điểm, nào đó cỗ thơm ngọt hương vị tràn lên mũi của hắn khang, kia là từ ca ca của hắn trên thân phát tán ra —— Loại kia quái dị mà khó có thể tin, thơm ngọt hương vị. Cái này khiến Loki có chút không thể tin cau lại lông mày, hắn ngồi xổm xuống một lần nữa xác nhận, thế nhưng là kia cỗ như có như không ngọt ngào mùi nhưng lại phảng phất chưa hề xuất hiện qua biến mất. Nghĩ cũng cảm thấy không có khả năng, Thor trên thân phát tán ra những cái kia Loki ngửi mấy ngàn năm đều để hắn cảm thấy chán ghét cùng mâu thuẫn, đều chỉ có thể kích phát trong cơ thể hắn chiến đấu muốn Alpha Hương vị, làm sao có thể ở đây phát sinh biến hóa, lộ ra mềm mại ngọt ngào mà mê người đâu.

Thế nhưng là cái này hoàn toàn chính xác phát sinh, một ít sự tình hoàn toàn chính xác phát sinh. Bảo thạch lực lượng, vô hạn găng tay lực lượng, thần bí như vậy khó lường, đủ để thay đổi cố định sự thật, áp súc giờ vũ trụ không, cải biến thần chỉ giới tính.  
Mà so với cải biến giới tính càng khó giải quyết chính là, Thor rất nhanh liền tiến vào phát tình kỳ. Loki cũng nói không rõ cuối cùng là tốt là xấu, thậm chí hắn đều nói không rõ ràng huynh đệ bọn họ ở giữa dạng này biến hóa vi diệu đến tột cùng là tốt là xấu, ngàn năm ở chung để hắn đã thành thói quen cái kia tuyệt đối, thuần túy Alpha Thor. Hắn cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới mình có một ngày sẽ đối mặt Omega Thor, hắn làm sao cũng vô pháp đem mình cái kia sinh mà vì vương ca ca cùng những cái kia yếu ớt, mềm mại, tại phát tình kỳ sẽ chỉ ướt sũng khóc khẩn cầu thỏa mãn Omega Liên hệ tới.  
Loki luôn luôn tại cùng Thor đánh cờ, hắn yêu Thor bộ phận cùng chán ghét Thor bộ phận đồng dạng nhiều, chỉ là hắn chưa từng có phân rõ qua kia là như thế nào chấp nhất cùng yêu thương. Có lẽ bởi vì bọn hắn giới tính giống nhau nguyên nhân che đậy Tà Thần hai mắt, đến mức hắn có thể cố ý không đi suy nghĩ vượt ngang qua huynh đệ bọn họ tình nghĩa ở giữa kia bộ phận vi diệu sai vị. Loki không đi chạm đến, Thor càng sẽ không đi hỏi thăm, không có người so Loki rõ ràng hơn hắn ca ca tính tình, đúng là hắn rõ ràng Thor, hiểu được mình đối Thor đại biểu cho cái gì, cho nên hắn mới có thể thành thạo điêu luyện lợi dụng những này, tràn ngập nguy hiểm tại Thor cuồng nộ vùng ven bồi hồi. Nhưng bất luận hắn làm cái gì, hắn cũng sẽ không vượt qua làm bọn hắn huynh đệ đi ngược lại đường tuyến kia, Thor cuối cùng đều sẽ tha thứ hắn. Ca ca ngốc của hắn sẽ mềm yếu không giống một cái Alpha Giống như, ôn nhu lại khoan dung coi hắn là làm một cái tốt đệ đệ tiếp nhận hắn, lần nữa đối với hắn mở rộng cửa lòng không giữ lại chút nào yêu hắn. Loki rõ ràng điểm ấy, cũng lợi dụng điểm ấy, rất tốt khống chế Thor, đây chính là Tà Thần giảo hoạt bộ phận chỗ.  
Nhưng là bây giờ thì khác, hiện tại Thor, cái này mới, Omega Thor, hắn để Loki cảm thấy xa xôi, không cách nào khống chế —— Loki chán ghét không cách nào chưởng khống cái gì cảm giác, thân là một cái tuyệt đối Alpha, hắn không thể không thừa nhận mình là cái từ đầu đến đuôi khống chế cuồng. Nhưng dạng này tính cách xuất hiện tại một vị Alpha Trên thân, thường thường chỉ là cái khiến người mê muội đặc chất, gương mặt xinh đẹp mà tăng thêm cường thế tính cách từng để cho không ít Omega Đối với hắn vừa gặp đã cảm mến, cái này đã giảm bớt đi Loki không ít phiền phức, tỉ như ban đầu ở tát thẻ tinh thời điểm.  
Loki rất muốn dừng lại suy nghĩ một chút, nhưng là bây giờ tình trạng cũng không cho phép, diệt bá đối với hắn nói nếu như hắn cảm thấy mâu thuẫn hoặc là cự tuyệt, trên phi thuyền cũng có cái khác nhiều muốn chết Alpha Chính bụng đói kêu vang cùng đợi. Bọn hắn tại trong vũ trụ phiêu lưu, cấm dục quá lâu, phổ thông Omega Chỉ chốc lát sau liền sẽ bị bọn hắn luân gian đến xé nát cũng khó nói, có lẽ một cái thần chỉ sẽ là rất tốt tiếp nhận phẩm. Khả năng Thor sẽ tại vô tận tra tấn cùng xâm phạm bên trong sống sót, dạng này Loki cũng có thể nhìn thấy cái kia Asgard Đại hoàng tử như cái thấp hèn kỹ nữ giống như bị luân gian mấy lần, cuối cùng mang thai không biết cái nào Alpha Hài tử, bộ kia khuất nhục mà dáng vẻ tuyệt vọng.  
Chẳng lẽ Thor đối mặt tuyệt vọng còn chưa đủ nhiều không.  
Bởi vậy Loki cự tuyệt, hắn cười nói loại sự tình này cuối cùng chỉ có thể từ hắn tự mình động thủ đi làm mới có thể cảm giác được tàn nhẫn cùng vui vẻ, trên thực tế hắn cũng không biết lựa chọn của mình đến tột cùng là đúng hay sai. Nhưng là mang thai đệ đệ mình hài tử, dù sao cũng so bị cả một cái dơ bẩn buồn nôn ngoài hành tinh quân đội luân gian, cuối cùng mang thai không biết là ai hài tử muốn tốt hơn nhiều đi.

Diệt bá phi thuyền âm lãnh, ẩm ướt, tản ra mùi vị của tử vong, nơi này không thích hợp để bất luận một vị nào Omega Đến vượt qua phát tình kỳ, nhưng là Thor không có lựa chọn nào khác. Thân thể của hắn biến hóa đến đường đột lại khiến người khó hiểu, nhưng phảng phất để hắn từ một vị Alpha Biến thành Omega Cái này xung kích còn chưa đủ giống như, hắn phát tình kỳ rất nhanh liền theo nhau mà tới. Kia là lạ lẫm, thậm chí để vị này tuổi trẻ thần chỉ cảm thấy cảm giác sợ hãi, Thor không thể không thừa nhận, đương đệ đệ mình đi vào cái này âm u ẩm ướt phòng thời điểm, nghe được Loki cái kia quen thuộc thuộc về Alpha Tin tức tố, Thor cảm giác mình bị trấn an, hắn cảm thấy khó nói lên lời an tâm, mà lại sau huyệt không cách nào khống chế càng thêm ẩm ướt.  
Tuổi trẻ thần chỉ vì thế mà kẹp chặt hai chân, nhưng hắn tiểu huyệt đã sớm bởi vì khát vọng được Alpha Lớn âm hành chỗ lấp đầy mà mềm hồ hồ ướt đẫm, mặc kệ hắn làm sao kéo căng lấy thân thể kẹp chặt cái mông của mình, những cái kia từ thân thể của hắn chỗ bài tiết, dùng cho bôi trơn ấm áp chất lỏng đều sẽ không bị khống chế thuận thịt của hắn bích chảy ra. Đã làm Alpha Sống qua gần ngàn năm Thor cho tới bây giờ không có trải qua cái này, cảm giác kia tựa như là hắn bài tiết không kiềm chế, hoặc là cái gì khác, hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng lại không cách nào kháng cự, bởi vì kia là hắn làm Omega Bản năng.  
Loki nhìn xem ca ca của mình, có chút bi ai, hắn nhìn xem bị buộc ở tấm kia trên giường lớn Lôi Thần, yếu đuối như thế, đói khát, toàn thân đều tản ra khẩn cầu bị tiêu ký, bị điều khiển mùi. Thor mang theo cùng hắn lúc ấy rời đi Địa Cầu lúc chỗ mang đồng dạng còng tay cùng miệng gông, cái này khiến hắn không cách nào nói chuyện, chỉ có thể phát ra một chút đáng thương tiếng nghẹn ngào. Thor hai chân quẫn bách hướng vào phía trong khép lại lấy, đầu gối không lưu loát dựa chung một chỗ, tựa hồ là đang ý đồ che giấu mình ngay tại phát tình sự thật này.  
Nhưng đó là không có khả năng, không nói đến trong không khí tràn ngập như thế ngọt ngào mê người tin tức tố, Loki cúi đầu xuống, ánh mắt rơi vào Thor trên quần, nơi đó có một khối rõ ràng nước đọng, màu đậm vải vóc sớm đã bị Thor chỗ bài tiết dâm dịch chỗ ướt nhẹp.  
Loki ngồi xuống bên giường, hắn có thể cảm giác được Thor bởi vì chỗ dựa của hắn gần mà càng thêm buông lỏng, không riêng gì buông lỏng đề phòng, Thor trên thân phát tán ra kia cỗ ngọt ngào hương vị cũng nên chết càng thêm mê người. Cái này phảng phất tại càng thêm rõ ràng, càng thêm sáng loáng nói cho Loki, ca ca của mình là cái Omega Mà lại hiện tại ngay tại phát tình kỳ, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, ca ca của hắn liền có thể cùng cái khác bất luận cái gì hắn chỗ ngủ qua Omega Đồng dạng, không biết xấu hổ đối với hắn mở ra hai chân khóc hướng hắn cầu hoan.  
Loki hít sâu một hơi, cố gắng bình phục hô hấp của mình, hắn xưa nay không biết mình ca ca hương vị cũng có thể như thế mê người, so ánh nắng càng ấm áp, so hoa hồng càng hương thơm, so mật ong càng vui tươi hơn. Hắn nguyên lai chỉ cảm thấy Thor đến hương vị giống trong sa mạc mặt trời, khô ráo lại mang theo khiến người nhói nhói nhiệt độ, mỗi lần nghe được đều để đầu hắn đau muốn mạng. Mà Thor —— Hắn khó mà kháng cự bị đệ đệ mình hương vị hấp dẫn cùng trấn an, nguyên lai chỉ biết để hắn cảm thấy răng cũng vì đó nhói nhói, kia cỗ băng trùy không nể tình mùi vị, giờ phút này lại tựa như Thần Vực chất gỗ trong hầm ngầm chỗ cất giữ tốt nhất liệt tửu, cay độc trong kích thích nhưng lại mang theo một tia vị ngọt, thẳng tắp thúc người say. Thor cảm thấy hoa mắt chóng mặt, hắn không cách nào kháng cự, hắn không cách nào kháng cự cái này, mình, Omega Kia bộ phận bản năng, cái này khiến hắn nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng ngọt ngào lại vô cùng khát vọng hừ ngâm, thanh âm kia rất nhỏ, thế nhưng là Loki cũng không có nghe để lọt.  
Ngươi đến tột cùng chuyện gì? Loki thanh âm lớn tựa như là cố ý nói cho người nào nghe giống như, hắn không chút nào thương tiếc níu lại Thor tóc ngắn, cho hả giận dùng sức kéo về phía sau kéo.  
Ngươi cứ như vậy nghĩ bị đệ đệ mình thao sao? Ngươi có phải hay không chờ không nổi sắp mang thai con của ta?  
Thor cảm thấy trong chốc lát bất lực, miệng gông để hắn chỉ có thể phát ra nhỏ vụn nghẹn ngào, không cách nào trả lời Loki vấn đề, mà trước mắt hắn Alpha Càng là táo bạo, càng là dùng ngôn ngữ khi nhục hắn, dùng tin tức tố kích thích hắn, hắn liền càng là không cách nào khống chế đói khát cùng thấm ướt. Giờ phút này Thor sau huyệt chỗ bài tiết ái dịch giờ phút này đã đem quần lót của hắn làm ướt một mảnh, bị thẩm thấu kia một mảnh nhỏ vải vóc dính sát hắn xốp ướt át cửa huyệt, mà hắn ẩm ướt ngứa khó nhịn thành ruột không bị khống chế nhúc nhích co rút lại, chờ đợi mà vô cùng khát vọng có một cây thuộc về Alpha Lớn âm hành nửa tiến đến đem nó lấp đầy. Cái kia tham lam tiểu huyệt tham ăn đến như muốn đem kia một khối nhỏ dán tại hắn sau huyệt vải vóc cũng nuốt vào đi giống như khát vọng khẽ co khẽ rút, mỗi lần rút lại thời điểm Thor cũng có thể cảm giác được có càng nhiều mật dịch từ hắn trong lỗ nhỏ bài tiết không kiềm chế không bị khống chế tràn ra tới.  
Mà hắn ngoại trừ hung hăng cắn môi dưới, phòng ngừa mình không muốn phát ra càng nhiều càng dâm loạn rên rỉ bên ngoài cái gì đều không làm được. Thor bi ai nghĩ đến nếu như giờ phút này hai tay của mình không có bị còng tay trói buộc lời nói, chỉ sợ hắn cũng sớm đã mất lý trí cởi đệ đệ mình quần, tách ra hai chân cưỡi đến đệ đệ mình trên thân, bức thiết giãy dụa phần eo, dùng mình cũng sớm đã ướt át ngứa khó nhịn tiểu huyệt đem Loki to lớn âm hành ngậm đến trong thân thể đi.  
Thor nhẫn nại lấy, chống lại lấy, thế nhưng là Loki sự tình lại không bị khống chế ở trong đầu hắn không đúng lúc nhảy ra ngoài. Thor nghĩ đến đệ đệ mình âm hành —— Cây kia to lớn, Alpha m hành, mặc dù Loki nhìn so với hắn càng thêm gầy yếu, thế nhưng là đệ đệ của hắn âm hành so với hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo kích thước còn lớn hơn dài to lớn. Thor muốn đình chỉ những này hoang đường ngu xuẩn suy nghĩ, thế nhưng là trong đầu của hắn lại không hiểu tung ra càng nhiều huynh đệ bọn họ đã từng trần trụi gặp nhau hồi ức. Những cái kia thời gian tươi đẹp giờ phút này đều bị dát lên một loại dâm dục sắc thái, Loki cây kia to lớn Alpha m hành, Thor thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng ra đệ đệ của hắn sẽ có một cái như thế nào tráng kiện đến đáng sợ kết —— Mà cái kia kết lập tức liền sẽ kẹt tại trong thân thể của hắn, cưỡng ép chống ra hắn, lấp đầy hắn, đem tất cả tinh dịch một giọt không lọt bắn tới hắn sinh sản khang bên trong, kết đến hắn một giọt đều không cho chảy ra. Ý nghĩ này để Thor cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng cũng khó mà kháng cự khát vọng, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới hoang đường như vậy ý nghĩ lại sẽ để cho hắn cảm thấy có chút mê người.  
Thor giãy dụa lấy đối kháng mình, căng thẳng thân thể ý đồ che giấu mình khao khát hừ ngâm, thế nhưng là hắn càng thêm nồng đậm mê người tin tức tố lại bại lộ hắn giờ phút này ý nghĩ.  
Ca ca. Loki kêu gọi hắn, đụng vào hắn, bố thí hắn, thanh âm kia tựa như là đầu mùa xuân vừa mới hòa tan một đạo thanh tuyền, mang theo nhỏ vụn vụn băng cốt cốt lưu động, như thế cam liệt nhưng lại như thế lạnh buốt.  
Mà Loki đụng vào càng giống là một loại cứu rỗi, như thế ôn nhu mà như thế khiến người an tâm, để Thor từ phát tình kỳ nhiệt độ cao cùng trong sự sợ hãi đạt được thoát ly cùng an ủi, hắn quá mức hưởng thụ cái này, đến mức làm hắn không tự chủ được từ bị buộc miệng gông đi sau ra mơ hồ mà mềm mại than nhẹ. Loki hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay vuốt ve qua Thor trong tai, sau đó là đối phương vàng cát sắc tóc ngắn, cuối cùng đứng tại Thor trước đó sở thất đi con kia trên ánh mắt. Đầu ngón tay hắn vẩy một cái liền lấy xuống Thor bịt mắt, lõm vết thương từ bịt mắt đằng sau lộ ra, mà Loki cũng không cảm thấy Thor kia trống rỗng hốc mắt có bao nhiêu xấu xí.  
Mà tương phản, Loki nhìn xem cái kia đạo không cách nào khép lại vết sẹo, cũng nhìn xem Thor còn sót lại một con kia mắt xanh, tầm mắt của bọn hắn chạm vào nhau, phảng phất lam lục sắc cây kim đâm vào ấm áp mà bình tĩnh thủy lam sắc mặt hồ. Có lẽ là bởi vì cái này một hệ liệt đột nhiên xuất hiện đột biến nguyên nhân, để Thor ánh mắt nhiễm lên một chút Loki chưa từng thấy qua mê võng cùng nghi hoặc, loại kia bối rối đến gần như không biết làm sao ánh mắt, không khỏi làm Loki cảm thấy một loại muốn hôn hắn xúc động.  
Mà Loki cũng hoàn toàn chính xác làm như vậy, hắn lấy xuống Thor miệng gông, trấn an giống như hôn lên cái kia mềm mại môi, phảng phất cây vải thịt quả xúc cảm quả thực là cho cái này hôn nhân ra từng tia từng tia vị ngọt đến. Thor đáp lại giống như mở ra môi, Loki liền phi thường tự nhiên đem đầu lưỡi của mình chống đỡ đi vào, hắn liếm láp qua nhuận Thor mẫn cảm mềm mại lợi, dẫn tới Thor bản năng một trận run rẩy, co rúm lại suy nghĩ muốn lui lại. Loki đem ngón tay của mình cắm vào Thor trong tóc, vuốt ve ca ca của mình bị ép xén tóc, nhấn ngăn chặn Thor cái ót, phòng ngừa trước mắt mình cái này mỹ vị Omega Từ hắn hôn sâu bên trong né ra. Loki dây dưa mút vào Thor lưỡi, mà ca ca của hắn cũng phối hợp đáp lại hắn, ngửa đầu cùng hắn giao hôn. Đương Loki rốt cục cùng Thor tách ra thời điểm, hắn không ngoài ý muốn nghe được ca ca của mình vì thế phát ra ngọt ngào thở dốc.  
Ta sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi, chơi ngươi, tiêu ký ngươi, để ngươi mang thai. Loki nói như vậy lấy, dư vị giống như liếm liếm mình môi dưới. Hắn có thể nghe được Thor hương vị càng ngày càng ngọt ngào mê người, mà may mà Loki còn có một tia lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, không đến mức thụ bản năng thúc đẩy, cái gì cũng không nói liền mở ra Thor hai chân cưỡng ép chiếm hữu hắn.  
Nhưng mặc kệ ta làm cái gì, đều xin ngươi tin tưởng ta. Loki dán tại Thor bên tai, hôn mút vào ca ca của mình phiếm hồng nóng lên tai môi, ôn nhu như thế an ủi.  
Thor vì thế phát ra một tiếng mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở mềm mại rên rỉ, Loki hương vị dễ ngửi vô cùng, kia phần mỹ diệu Alpha Tin tức tố cơ hồ khiến Thor quên đi đối cỗ này Omega Thân thể không biết cùng sợ hãi. Thor đã hoàn toàn tiến vào phát tình kỳ, đồng thời vì hắn trước mắt Alpha Triệt để chuẩn bị kỹ càng, hoàn toàn ướt đẫm, hắn tại Loki đem ngón tay thon dài ngả vào quần của hắn bên trong, lề mề hắn khe mông ở giữa cái hang nhỏ kia thời điểm, kìm lòng không được chảy ra càng nhiều Thủy nhi. Lúc đầu hắn sau huyệt liền đã đủ ẩm ướt mềm, mà Loki vuốt ve hiển nhiên đem Thor đẩy vào một cái càng thêm không cách nào khống chế hoàn cảnh.  
A, đã ướt thành dạng này sao, ca ca.  
Loki mang theo một chút ý cười nói như vậy lấy, đem ngón tay của mình từ Thor trong quần rút ra, đầu ngón tay của hắn đã bị Thor bài tiết ái dịch chỗ thấm ướt, có chút tách ra giữa ngón tay kéo ra khỏi ngọt ngào mà dâm đãng tơ mỏng. Cái này thật là để hắn kinh ngạc, Loki không nghĩ tới mình đã từng thân là Alpha Ca ca bây giờ lại như thế thích ứng cỗ này Omega Thân thể, vì hắn chảy ra Thủy nhi thậm chí so trước đó hắn chỗ trải qua cái khác Omega Còn muốn càng nhiều. Loki cố ý tại Thor nhìn chăm chú đem bị đối phương chỗ bài tiết dâm dịch thẩm thấu đầu ngón tay để vào trong miệng, không ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy Thor bên tai đều vì này đỏ thấu, coi như những cái kia lông xù sợi râu cũng không lấn át được Thor hiện tại phiếm hồng gương mặt.  
Loki, xin đừng nên...  
Thor như thế thỉnh cầu lấy, đạt được đáp lại lại là một cái cố ý giống như mút vào âm thanh. Loki có chút câu lên môi nhìn xem Thor, mà Thor hoàn toàn không cách nào kháng cự cái này, hắn đem đầu tựa ở Loki bả vai, đắm chìm trong Alpha Khiến người an tâm hương vị bên trong không nói gì nữa. Đây là một cái cho phép, lại hoặc là cái không nói gì mời. Mà có lẽ là bởi vì Thor là từ bảo thạch mạnh mẽ cải biến giới tính, đến mức hắn hương vị sạch sẽ thuần túy muốn chết, hoàn toàn là cái còn chưa bị bất luận cái gì Alpha Chỉ nhiễm qua Omega Hương vị. Là, ta là hắn cái thứ nhất Alpha—— Loki nghĩ như vậy, càng ngày càng cảm thấy ý nghĩ này điên cuồng để hắn không cách nào kháng cự.  
Hắn đem Thor nhấn trên giường, lột Thor quần, cái kia đáng chết quần đã bị Omega Ái dịch chỗ thẩm thấu, vì vậy mà nhiễm lên một chút Omega Phát tình kỳ phát tán ra tin tức tố. Loki đem cái kia vướng bận quần ném qua một bên, giải khai thắt lưng của mình, tách ra Thor hai chân, vịn hắn âm hành chống đỡ tại Thor ướt dầm dề khe mông ở giữa lề mề mấy lần. Mà —— Trời ạ, Thor rên rỉ, cảm thụ được Loki nóng hổi mà to lớn âm hành cọ qua huyệt của hắn miệng, ngọt ngào tiểu huyệt một trận khó mà khắc chế co vào. Càng nhiều ái dịch vì vậy mà bị ép ra ngoài, mà Thor thể nội vẫn còn dũng động cốt cốt nhiệt lưu, tiểu huyệt giống phát hồng thủy giống như ướt sũng thỉnh cầu cây kia âm hành nhanh lên tiến đến, hắn là như thế mềm mại thấm ướt, đến mức căn bản không cần bất luận cái gì dư thừa bôi trơn cùng khuếch trương.  
Thor kẹp chặt cái mông của mình, có chút khó nhịn có chút giãy dụa bờ eo của mình mài cọ lấy, muốn để cho mình sau huyệt càng nhiều đụng vào Loki âm hành —— Đệ đệ mình âm hành. Ban sơ sợ hãi bị trước mắt Alpha Chỗ trấn an, giờ phút này Thor càng nhiều thì là cảm nhận được xấu hổ cùng tội ác, hắn biết mình không thể làm như vậy, nhưng là xao động cùng tình triều lại chiếm thượng phong. Thor mài cọ lấy, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải tự mình đều có thể cảm nhận được Loki cây kia to lớn Alpha Trên âm hành nhô lên mạch máu, hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng cây kia đồ vật địt vào đến cảm giác, bởi vì hắn trời sinh là cái chưa hề trải nghiệm qua loại cảm giác này Alpha. Mà hắn cũng vô pháp tưởng tượng mình sẽ bị cái này đại gia hỏa thao bao nhiêu dễ chịu, bởi vì hắn hiện tại khuất phục tại bản năng cần cái này.  
Thor cần Loki đem hắn lấp đầy, thật giống như mỗi lần trến yến tiệc bị rót đầy sữa bò chén vàng đồng dạng, hắn liền dung nạp đệ đệ mình tinh dịch chén, hắn khát vọng, hắn muốn đem mình giao cho Loki. Mà Loki phi thường tri kỷ cũng không có để Thor đợi bao lâu, rất nhanh hắn liền dùng sức tách ra Thor hai chân, vịn mình âm hành chống đỡ tiến ca ca của mình thể nội. Mà cái kia dâm đãng màu sáng tiểu huyệt rất tốt đem hắn nuốt ăn đi vào, tại hắn tiến vào trong nháy mắt, mềm mại thành ruột tựa như cơ giống như khát bọc đi lên. Loki không có dừng lại, trực tiếp dùng sức đem mình thọt tới Thor thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, hắn mượt mà nặng nề quy đầu hung hăng đụng phải Thor mềm dẻo non mịn miệng tử cung.  
Dạng này trực tiếp tiến quân thần tốc đến thể nội chỗ sâu nhất điều khiển, làm Thor không cách nào khống chế kêu lên sợ hãi, đại biểu cho khoái cảm nước mắt thuận mắt của hắn trao đổi xuống tới. Mà Loki tựa hồ còn không vội ở động, chỉ là dùng hắn nặng nề âm hành đỉnh vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền, biên độ nhỏ ma sát chống đối lấy Thor non mềm khoang miệng, tựa hồ là phá lệ nóng lòng để nó mở ra giống như thanh cạn điều khiển lấy. Mà thể nội mềm mại nhất chỗ sâu bị vừa đi vừa về chà đạp cảm giác để Thor dễ chịu nhưng lại đau đớn không cách nào nói rõ, hắn chưa từng trải qua đáng sợ như vậy, không cách nào khống chế khoái cảm, Thor một cái chân bị Loki gác ở trên vai, thân thể theo kia thanh cạn rung động run lên một cái. Rất nhanh Thor liền khóc xuất tinh, không riêng gì bởi vì hắn đã từng là cái chưa hề trải nghiệm qua những này Alpha, cũng càng bởi vì hắn khoang cùng đường hành lang đều là bị ép cải biến thân thể kết cấu cưỡng ép rèn đúc mà ra. Những này mới tạo khí quan phảng phất đứa bé sơ sinh, so cái khác Omega Đường hành lang cùng khang miệng còn muốn càng thêm mẫn cảm nhiều.  
Thor có chút bất lực, run rẩy dùng bị khóa lại hai tay kéo lại Loki quần áo, hắn xuất tinh đến mười phần đột nhiên, cũng duy trì thật lâu, sau huyệt phổ thông phía trước đồng dạng thấm ướt, tại xuất tinh bên trong cũng đã tuôn ra càng nhiều Thủy nhi. Thor tiểu huyệt từng trận co rút lại, cực điểm có khả năng giống như mút vào Loki âm hành, thế nhưng là Loki lại cảm thấy còn chưa không đầy đủ. Loki kết đã bởi vì Thor mà có chút phồng lên một chút, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng không có đem mình to dài âm hành hoàn toàn địt vào Thor thể nội —— Bởi vì hắn không thể. Bị cải biến kết cấu thân thể Thor tựa hồ cũng không phải là một cái hoàn chỉnh Omega, so với cái khác phổ thông Omega, Thor đường hành lang thật sự là quá mức chật hẹp, miệng tử cung cũng chặt chẽ muốn chết. Hoàn toàn không chứa được Loki đại gia hỏa, hắn làm không được đem mình hoàn toàn đỉnh đi vào, chỉ có thể đem mình kết bộ phận miễn cưỡng lưu tại Thor bên ngoài cơ thể.  
Vì thế Loki có chút bất mãn đem mình trên phạm vi lớn rút ra, không để ý dưới người mình cái kia Omega Vừa mới xuất tinh sự thật này, lần nữa hung hăng đụng vào Thor thể nội. Đáng thương Omega Bị hắn đâm đến toàn thân run rẩy, nông cạn tinh dịch lần nữa từ âm hành đỉnh làm bắn ra một chút. Thor miệng tử cung bị dạng này chống đối thao mở, hắn run rẩy hai chân, như cái bị thao rục mật đào giống như, nước lâm ly tiếp nhận lấy Loki. Mà đệ đệ của hắn —— Hắn Alpha, mượn cơ hội này càng nhiều đem cây kia to lớn âm hành đụng vào Thor thể nội, Thor bị đụng run lên một cái, miệng tử cung bị to lớn nặng nề quy đầu đẩy ra, chật hẹp đến phảng phất là đã héo rút tử cung mềm dẻo bao vây lấy Loki âm hành đầu, nặng nề nhục bích kịch liệt co rút lại, mút vào thể nội quái vật khổng lồ.  
Loki xoa lấy lấy Thor đứng thẳng đầu vú, dùng để ấm lại nhu gặm nuốt lấy Thor chỗ cổ hơi mỏng làn da. Liếm láp lấy cái kia có thể lưu lại tiêu ký địa phương, hôn lấy gò má của hắn cùng cái cổ, trấn an giống như hôn mất Thor má bên cạnh nước mắt. Thế nhưng là so với ôn nhu như vậy trấn an, Loki âm hành nhưng vẫn là hung ác ở trong cơ thể hắn ra vào lấy, một chút một chút dùng sức tiết tiến trong cơ thể của hắn, hung hăng đụng vào tử cung của hắn chỗ sâu, không lưu tình chút nào mở ra hắn, điều khiển lấy trong cơ thể hắn yếu ớt nhất mềm mại địa phương. Loki cảm thụ được Thor nặng nề mềm mại thành tử cung bởi vì vài phiên cao trào mà từng đợt từng đợt mãnh liệt co rút lại, bất kể như thế nào tàn nhẫn dùng sức điều khiển, lặp đi lặp lại chống đối, chỗ tử cung mềm mại nhục bích đều sẽ mềm dẻo cắn chặt hắn mượt mà nóng rực âm hành đỉnh.  
Mà Thor sau huyệt cũng ngoan ngoãn ăn vào Loki cái kia to lớn kết, ngọt ngào chặt chẽ nộn huyệt bởi vậy bị chống gần như sắp phải thừa nhận không được, chung quanh đáng yêu nếp uốn bị to lớn kết sở sinh sinh chống ra vuốt lên, màu hồng nhạt làn da bị vừa mới như gió bão mưa rào điều khiển xô ra một chút màu đỏ đến. Mà cái kia chặt chẽ mật huyệt cũng vì vậy mà chen ngoại trừ càng nhiều ấm áp chất lỏng, nhiều như vậy ái dịch giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế giống như chảy Thor một bắp đùi. Loki hung hăng, dùng sức kết ở Thor, cứng nhắc đem cái này Omega Dũng đạo hẹp chống ra, trực tiếp kịch liệt xuất tại Thor trong tử cung. Hắn hôn rơi Thor khóe mắt không ngừng lăn xuống nước mắt, kia là như thế nóng hổi nhưng lại đắng chát. Loki đem hàm răng của mình đâm thật sâu vào Omega Chỗ cổ trong da, giống như là muốn bọn hắn huyết nhục dung hợp giống như, cực kỳ dùng sức cho mình ca ca lưu lại một cái tiêu ký.

Mặc kệ ngươi làm cái gì... Ta đều sẽ tin tưởng ngươi.  
Tại cao trào hồi lâu dư vị về sau, Loki nếm thử tính đem mình chậm chạp rút ra Thor thể nội, mà hắn Omega Lại tại lúc này như thế run rẩy, thở hào hển nhỏ như vậy âm thanh đối với hắn nói.  
Thor tại Loki gần sát hắn thời điểm, thận trọng cho mình đệ đệ một cái hôn, mềm mại hôn giống như là cánh bướm giống như rơi vào Loki thái dương. Cái này khiến Loki hơi kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, lam con ngươi màu xanh lục có chút không thể tin có chút nắm chặt. Hắn nhìn xem mình khóe mắt phiếm hồng, trên thân hiện đầy đỏ lên phát tím dấu hôn, phần bụng cùng sau huyệt đều bị tinh dịch khiến cho rối tinh rối mù, đồng thời trên mặt vẫn mang theo nước mắt ca ca, hiện tại là —— Hắn Omega. Giờ phút này Loki không khỏi cảm giác lồng ngực của mình bị cái gì dùng sức đánh một quyền giống như, mãnh liệt cùn đau nhức khuếch tán ra đến, cuối cùng biến thành một mảnh không thể tưởng tượng nổi mềm mại. Trong thống khổ bắt đầu sinh một chút hạnh phúc như cái nho nhỏ, ngọn nến ánh lửa, ấm áp bọc lại hắn. Loki cảm thấy mình yết hầu giống như là bị cái gì ấm áp khối rắn ngăn chặn đồng dạng chua xót, hắn cảm thấy muốn thút thít, muốn nói cái gì, nhưng hắn cuối cùng chỉ là đem nước mắt ngậm tại trong mắt, ôn nhu ôm ca ca của hắn, trấn an giống như hôn lấy Thor phần gáy chỗ từ hắn lưu lại, mới tinh tiêu ký.  
Rất nhanh Loki liền rời đi Thor, rời đi cái kia tràn đầy tình dục gian phòng. Hắn đem mặt mình thật sâu chôn vào trong lòng bàn tay của mình, giờ phút này Loki vậy mà đã không phân rõ, đến tột cùng là hắn muốn lấy đi Thor tâm, vẫn là Thor cũng sớm đã đem hắn tâm lấy đi.

Fin( Thượng thiên )

Lôi Thần 3: Chư Thần Hoàng Hôn 】【 Cơ chùy 】you belong to mepdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Rồng! Cơ x Nhân loại! Chùy, tây huyễn bối cảnh. Chú ý văn bên trong hai người cũng không phải là huynh đệ, nhận nuôi quan hệ cũng không có gây, phi thường thật có lỗi.  
Cơ cơ vẫn như cũ rất biết đánh, vẫn như cũ đồng tông sư quan hệ hỗn loạn. Mặt khác dựa theo rồng tuổi thọ tính toán, kỳ thật cơ cơ cùng chùy chùy không chênh lệch nhiều.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
1.  
Cố sự phát sinh ở nhân loại, long tộc, Ma Thần cùng tồn tại niên đại, khoảng cách lần trước Thánh chiến cũng có ngàn năm sau khi, bây giờ chín đại lục lại khôi phục lúc trước sinh cơ bừng bừng bộ dáng. Đại lục ở giữa dù ma sát không ngừng, phân liệt cát cứ, nhưng từng cái chủng tộc ở giữa vẫn như cũ duy trì lấy bọn hắn vi diệu cân bằng, không đến mức dẫn phát mới một lần Thiên Phạt cùng cướp sạch.  
Làm một vị bất quá thiên tuế tuổi trẻ long tộc, Loki có tài phú nhưng lại xa xa vượt qua hắn ở độ tuổi này chỗ phải có, thậm chí có thể nói, hắn muốn so rất nhiều sống hơn ngàn tuổi long tộc càng thêm giàu có cùng cường đại. Long tộc đều là tham lam, bọn hắn yêu quý lấy hết thảy xinh đẹp, có giá trị bảo vật, vàng cùng kim cương là bọn hắn yêu nhất. Vì chiếm lấy những này đáng yêu vật nhỏ, bọn hắn ngoại trừ nghiền ép nhân loại, thậm chí còn không tiếc chém giết lẫn nhau. Dạng này huyết tinh tàn bạo tính cách trở thành gần ngàn năm đến long tộc số lượng giảm mạnh nguyên nhân, long tộc ở giữa đối với đồng tộc tướng ăn, cướp đoạt tài phú nghe đồn đã nhìn mãi quen mắt.  
Nhưng là Loki cũng không phải là như thế, trăm năm trước hắn giết cha nguyên do cũng không phải là bởi vì Jotunheim ngàn vạn năm đến chỗ góp nhặt những cái kia bảo vật, mà là cừu hận. Đơn giản tới nói, tình cảm cho phép, đây là long tộc chỗ e ngại, cũng là bọn hắn chỗ khó có thể lý giải được. Dài dằng dặc tuổi thọ để long tộc đối với tình cảm trải nghiệm trở nên dị thường ngu dốt, cũng chính là bởi vậy, mới khiến cho Loki giết cha sự tình tại long tộc ở giữa phá lệ nổi danh. Tuổi trẻ ấu long e ngại sự cường đại của hắn cùng ma pháp, mà lớn tuổi cự long thì là sợ hãi hắn âm tàn cùng tàn nhẫn. Cho nên Loki mặc dù có được lấy Jotunheim tất cả trân bảo, lại cơ hồ không có long tộc dám đến xâm phạm hắn bảo khố. Ngẫu nhiên có không có mắt người bái phỏng, cũng bất quá là chút lạc đường sâu kiến người thôi.  
Trên thực tế, Loki có đầu đủ lý do hận phụ thân của mình, cự long Laufey bởi vì hắn xuất sinh thời điểm quá suy nhược, tại Loki vẫn là một con không hơn trăm tuổi ấu long thời điểm, liền ý đồ giết hắn, hắn đem thoi thóp Loki ném tới Midgard, để hắn tại trong tuyệt vọng lặng chờ tử vong. Mà trung đình người đồng dạng e ngại Loki, bọn hắn sợ hãi tại cái này ấu long long tộc thân phận, tàn nhẫn dùng hỏa lực cùng ma pháp xua đuổi hắn. Nhưng là phi thường may mắn, Loki dùng hắn giảo hoạt ngân đầu lưỡi lừa qua tử vong nữ thần, từ Hella thủ hạ trốn qua một kiếp. Hắn còn sống, đồng thời trưởng thành so Laufey bất luận một vị nào cái khác dòng dõi đều muốn càng cường đại hơn.  
Đương Loki lại lần nữa trở lại Jotunheim thời điểm, Laufey thậm chí đều không có nhận ra hắn là mình đã từng vứt bỏ đứa bé kia. Dù sao tại Laufey trong ý thức, hắn cái kia không trọn vẹn mà nhỏ yếu nhi tử đã sớm chết. Là hắn tự tay đem cái kia thoi thóp hài tử vứt bỏ tại Midgard đá vụn thượng đẳng chết, cho nên, đương Laufey lần nữa nhìn thấy Loki thời điểm, hắn chỉ coi vị này tuổi trẻ cự long là bất hạnh lưu lạc bên ngoài đồng bào. Cái này cũng cho Loki thời cơ lợi dụng, Laufey đã sớm quên hắn tồn tại, nhưng Loki lại nhớ rõ Laufey đối với hắn làm qua tất cả sự tình, những cái kia tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người tuyệt vọng chờ đợi tử vong, tại Heim Minh giới lần thụ vũ nhục thời gian, hắn cả một đời cũng không thể quên. Loki chưa hề đem Laufey cùng cái khác cự long xem như đồng loại của mình đối đãi qua, cũng chính là bởi vậy, hắn mới có thể ra tay ác độc như vậy quả quyết. Đương Loki trở lại Jotunheim thời điểm, hắn mang đến chỉ có tai nạn cùng tử vong, để Laufey vì chính mình làm sự tình trả giá đắt mới là Loki duy nhất mục đích, chiếm lĩnh Jotunheim bảo khố bất quá là thuận tiện thôi —— Dù sao long tộc từng cái đều là bản tính tham lam tồn tại, đặt vào đưa đến bên miệng trân bảo lại không đem chiếm làm của riêng, đây chính là có nhục long tộc chi danh.  
Không quá gần trăm năm qua thời gian trở nên hơi có chút nhàm chán, không có long tộc dễ như trở bàn tay dám đến khiêu khích Loki, mà phụ thân cũng đã bị hắn giết chết. Loki thỉnh thoảng sẽ lâm vào ngàn năm cự long mới có ngủ say bên trong, bất quá thời gian đều rất ngắn, có đôi khi là mấy tháng, có đôi khi thì là mấy ngày. Càng nhiều thời điểm hắn đều tại cùng ma Thần tộc dâm nhạc, hoặc là tiếp tục tinh tiến ma pháp của mình —— Là, an nhàn cũng không có để Loki ma pháp trở nên ngu dốt, ngược lại là để ma pháp của hắn càng thêm tinh tiến, ma lực trở nên so bất cứ lúc nào đều càng thêm tràn đầy. Loki từ trước đến nay là cái cần cù long tộc, chỉ cần hắn nghĩ, hắn có thể đem mình, cùng hắn chứa tất cả bảo vật sơn động bất động thanh sắc che giấu cái trăm ngàn năm, an an ổn ổn tiến vào long tộc mọi người chờ mong dưỡng lão kỳ.  
Nhưng là Loki cảm thấy mình hoàn toàn không có lý do làm như vậy, bởi vì nói cho cùng, hắn vẫn là cái bất quá thiên tuế tiểu long mà thôi. Đây chính là long tộc nhất là tinh lực thời điểm thịnh vượng, cái khác long tộc ở vào tuổi của hắn, bản đều nên bốn phía bôn ba, ra ngoài cướp đoạt, nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế vì chính mình trữ hàng tài phú. Nhưng là xét thấy Loki sớm đã có được siêu nhân tài phú, cho nên hắn cũng không có loại này phổ thông thể nghiệm. Bất quá cái này cũng không đại biểu hắn sẽ sớm tiến vào tất cả long tộc đều yêu quý ngủ đông kỳ, long tộc luôn luôn tham lam lại lười biếng, nhưng ở lười biếng phương diện này, Loki là một ngoại lệ. Có lẽ là khi còn bé kinh lịch cải biến hắn một bộ phận bản tính, tóm lại so với cái khác long tộc, Loki cho tới bây giờ đều là cái thần thái sáng láng kịp thời hưởng lạc chủ nghĩa người. Long tộc tuổi thọ dài dòng, gần như vô hạn, nếu là đem thời gian đều hao phí đang ngủ say bên trong, vậy liền quá không thú vị.  
Loki thường xuyên đang suy nghĩ, mình bất quá là cái vừa qua khỏi thiên tuế tiểu long, làm gì cùng những cái kia rủ xuống bước chi niên lão Long giống như, không có việc gì trông coi tài bảo không cần, ngu xuẩn ngồi ăn rồi chờ chết?  
Phải biết thỏa mãn nhưng vĩnh viễn không phải long tộc đặc tính.  
Cho nên, Loki làm quen một chút Muspellheim đến ma Thần tộc, cái này nhìn rất tận lực, bởi vì gần trăm năm nay, long tộc cùng ma Thần tộc tương giao là bạn quả thực là chín đại lục đều chưa bao giờ nghe. Nhưng là trên thực tế, Loki cũng không có cố ý đi rắn chắc bọn hắn, hắn chỉ là so với cái kia xấu xí cự long càng thêm tràn ngập mị lực, so với cái kia keo kiệt quái vật càng hiểu được như thế nào lợi dụng của cải của mình, như thế nào đem những cái kia sáng lấp lánh vàng cùng tảng đá chuyển hóa thành càng lớn tài phú và vui sướng thôi.  
Huống hồ Loki mặc dù cùng long tộc tướng xa lánh, nhưng là hắn cùng những cái kia không có cái gì đạo đức trói buộc cao giai ác ma lại rất hợp, đấu thú trường, giác đấu thi đấu cùng tính nô mua bán —— Loki đối với những này giày vò trung đình người trò chơi nhỏ làm không biết mệt. Là, Loki căn bản sẽ không che giấu mình đối với Midgard đám kia sâu kiến chán ghét chi tình. Nhưng cùng ma Thần tộc bản tính bên trong kia phần lạnh lùng cùng ác thú vị khác biệt chính là, Loki đối trung đình người căm hận chi tình đại bộ phận bắt nguồn từ hắn khi còn bé hồi ức, những cái kia tính mạng hắn hấp hối thời điểm hắn chỗ bất hạnh gặp được, bỏ đá xuống giếng trung đình người, lãnh huyết, tàn nhẫn, vẻn vẹn bởi vì sợ hãi hắn thân là cự long thân phận, liền không nói lời gì muốn đem vết thương chồng chất hắn đưa vào chỗ chết. Huống hồ trung đình người đại bộ phận đều nhỏ yếu, ngu xuẩn mà xấu xí, tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi lại số lượng nhiều đến kinh ngạc, tại quyền lợi cùng dục vọng trước mặt, bọn hắn có đôi khi thậm chí muốn so cự long còn muốn tham lam bên trên như vậy mấy phần.  
Lần này Loki rốt cục có rảnh rỗi rời đi Jotunheim, cũng là bởi vì nhận được đến từ Muspellheim gửi thư, kia là bắt nguồn từ hắn bằng hữu cũ, cao thiên tôn mời, ngoại trừ mời Loki đến Muspellheim, cao thiên tôn còn đặc biệt viết rõ, mình chuẩn bị phần thú vị lễ vật muốn tặng cho Loki. Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy rất hứng thú, hắn thừa nhận mình thích vị này cao giai ác ma, cao thiên tôn là cái hỗn loạn, thú vị, hoàn toàn thoát ly cao cấp thú vị, nhưng lại phi thường giàu có sức sáng tạo ma Thần tộc, hắn là Muspellheim lãnh chúa.  
Kỳ thật đại bộ phận ma Thần tộc đều là lấy bản thân làm trung tâm, hưởng lạc chí thượng người, cái này khiến Loki tại Muspellheim như cá gặp nước, phảng phất hắn trời sinh liền hẳn là cái hỗn loạn vô độ ma Thần tộc giống như. Cao bằng Thiên tôn ở chung cũng làm cho hắn cảm thấy vô cùng nhẹ nhõm, Loki thích loại kia không cần so đo cái gì quy tắc cùng đạo đức cảm giác, hắn cao bằng Thiên tôn ở giữa tồn tại hỗn loạn tính quan hệ, nhưng bất quá là theo như nhu cầu thôi. Long tộc tại tính sự tình thượng thiên sinh kích thước cùng thể lực ưu thế để Loki cho tới bây giờ không có khuất tại hạ phong qua, bọn hắn trên giường luôn luôn có nhiều như vậy niềm vui thú cùng mới nếm thử. Mà xét thấy long tộc vượt qua thường nhân thể lực ưu thế, ngẫu nhiên cao thiên tôn sẽ còn vì hắn tìm đến cái thứ ba hoặc là người thứ tư cùng nhau dâm nhạc, những người kia có đôi khi là nam tính, có đôi khi là nữ tính, có đôi khi là tại Muspellheim biến thành tính nô tinh linh, còn từng có song tính ma Thần tộc.  
Mặc dù Loki cao bằng Thiên tôn trải qua giường, mà lại không chỉ một lần, nhưng chuyện này chưa từng có ảnh hưởng qua hắn cùng cao thiên tôn hữu nghị. Bọn hắn quen biết không hơn trăm năm, lại phá lệ chí thú hợp nhau. Cái này khiến bọn hắn tại bất quá ngắn ngủi mấy chục năm thời gian bên trong, liền trở thành cộng đồng vui đùa, xa hoa dâm đãng, lãng phí bạn thân.

Loki có được long tộc cánh, nhưng nói như thế nào đây —— Ma pháp luôn luôn càng nhanh gọn, so sánh cái khác long tộc còn cần giương cánh mà bay, Loki chỉ cần đánh cái búng tay liền có thể từ Jotunheim đến Muspellheim. Bất quá, đương nhiên, Loki trước khi ra cửa cũng chưa quên đem hắn bảo khố che giấu, cái này cùng trung đình người sau khi ra cửa sẽ nhớ kỹ khóa cửa một cái đạo lý.  
Tại Jotunheim Loki sẽ có khuynh hướng một mực bảo trì cự long hình thái, dạng này có thể miễn đi rất nhiều phiền phức, cũng có thể dọa đi một chút không có mắt thám hiểm giả. Nhưng đã đến Muspellheim, hắn sẽ càng thêm —— Càng thêm nhập gia tùy tục, Loki chọn lấy tiếp cận cao giai ác ma dáng vẻ hiện thân, hắn sẽ huyễn ra quần áo cùng khôi giáp, thu hồi cái đuôi của mình cùng cánh, biến thành một vị dáng người thon dài, mị lực vô hạn mê người thân sĩ. Mặc dù cái này khiến hắn hình thể nhỏ đi rất nhiều, nhưng là vẫn như cũ phi thường thú vị, đồng thời tại trong rất nhiều chuyện, cũng hiểu ý bên ngoài nhanh gọn rất nhiều.  
Qua trong giây lát Loki liền xuất hiện ở cao thiên tôn bên người, ma lực còn sót lại tại chân hắn bên cạnh cuốn lên nhỏ bé gió nhẹ, để hắn choàng tại sau lưng áo choàng cũng theo đó đong đưa. Loki thật bất ngờ lúc này cao thiên tôn là đứng tại đấu thú trường trung ương, giống như tại kiểm kê từ người nhặt rác mới đưa tới nô lệ, mặc dù trong lòng không hiểu, nhưng là Loki vẫn là rất tự nhiên ôm lấy cao thiên tôn, thân mật cho mình bằng hữu cũ một nụ hôn gò má lễ. Mà một mực đi theo cao thiên tôn Hoàng Ngọc (Topaz) đối với cái này đã nhìn mãi quen mắt, tự nhiên cũng là rõ ràng Loki cùng nàng chủ nhân không cần nói cũng biết quan hệ, cho nên nàng chỉ là lãnh đạm đứng ở một bên, không có quá nhiều ngôn ngữ.

A, thân ái, ngươi luôn luôn chuẩn như vậy lúc.  
Cao thiên tôn hiển nhiên thật cao hứng Loki thân mật, nhiệt tình đáp lại Loki, hôn lấy Loki gương mặt. Hắn mười phần tự nhiên giật giật đối phương áo sơmi cổ áo, nơi đó cài lấy một khối xinh đẹp kim lục sắc mắt mèo thạch, mỹ diệu linh động màu sắc rất sấn Loki con mắt, liền như là Loki trên tay mang theo khối kia bồ câu máu thạch đồng dạng cao quý, ưu nhã thích hợp hắn.  
Sừng của ngươi cũng là như thế mê người.  
Cao thiên tôn vừa cười vừa nói, long tộc sừng là bọn hắn số lượng không nhiều, không cách nào dùng ma pháp huyễn đi đặc thù một trong, đại biểu cho bọn hắn giới tính, tuổi tác, đồng thời còn ẩn chứa ma lực của bọn hắn. Rất nhiều tuổi trẻ long tộc sẽ gióng trống khua chiêng khoe khoang bọn hắn sừng rồng, dùng mật sáp hoặc mỡ bôi lên bọn chúng, bảo thạch trang trí bọn chúng. Mà Loki sừng coi như không nhiều hơn trang trí cùng tạo hình cũng đầy đủ khiến người chấn kinh, đầy đủ mỹ lệ, sừng của hắn uốn lượn, to lớn lại giàu có quang trạch, màu đen đặc sừng rồng bên trong hiện ra phỉ thúy thâm trầm màu xanh sẫm quang huy, không khó coi ra đôi này sừng chủ nhân đến tột cùng có cường đại cỡ nào thâm hậu ma lực.  
Ta vì ngươi cũng mang theo lễ vật. Loki bị cao thiên tôn mỗi lần gặp mặt đều như thế khoa trương tán thưởng cùng biểu lộ chọc cười, hắn từ trong ngực lấy ra một cái lông nhung thiên nga mặt hộp, mở ra sau khi nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đưa tới. Ở trong đó chứa một viên màu sắc thâm trầm lam bảo thạch trâm ngực, nó tinh xảo công nghệ cùng khối kia lam bảo thạch để lộ ra mê người màu sắc, để cho người ta rất khó tưởng tượng Watt Al Heim người lùn đến tột cùng hao phí bao nhiêu thời gian cùng tinh lực, mới cuối cùng đem điêu khắc, rèn luyện hoàn tất.  
Màu lam rất sấn ngươi. Loki nói như vậy lấy, chỉ chỉ cao thiên tôn trên mặt màu lam trang trí. Hắn ngân đầu lưỡi luôn luôn như thế sẽ làm người khác ưa thích, trên giường dưới giường đều là như thế để cho người ta muốn ngừng mà không được.  
Hoàn mỹ lễ vật. Cao thiên tôn đem trâm ngực từ trong hộp lấy ra, yêu thích không nỡ rời tay đem đặt ở đầu ngón tay thưởng thức, là, ai có thể kháng cự bảo thạch mị lực đâu, những cái kia sáng lấp lánh hòn đá nhỏ luôn luôn như thế làm cho người ta yêu thích. Mặc kệ là long tộc, nhân loại, Ma Thần thậm chí tinh linh, bọn hắn đều đối loại này tràn ngập linh tính trang sức yêu thích cực kì.  
Nhưng là vẫn so ra kém ta vì ngươi chuẩn bị.  
Hắn đem hộp giao cho một bên Hoàng Ngọc (Topaz), mình thì là không kịp chờ đợi đem trâm ngực kẹp ở trước ngực, cao tinh độ bảo thạch có thể tiếp nhận đại lượng ma lực, cái này lớn nhỏ ít nhất cũng có thể chứa đựng hai ba cái cỡ lớn ma pháp, tinh mỹ, thực dụng, mỹ diệu tuyệt luân. Duyệt vô số người cao thiên tôn cũng không thể không thừa nhận, Loki rất biết tuyển lễ vật, hắn chính là cái như thế sẽ thảo nhân niềm vui tiểu hỗn đản, mê người mà mị lực mười phần, trên thực tế Loki bản nhân so với cái kia tinh mỹ óng ánh bảo thạch càng khiến người ta khó mà kháng cự. Bất quá mặc dù Loki mỗi lần mang đến lễ vật đều là như thế ưu nhã mà xa xỉ —— Nhưng là vẫn như cũ, gia hỏa này không bằng mình sẽ chọn lễ vật, cao thiên tôn nghĩ như vậy, bảo thạch luôn luôn lạnh như băng, lộ ra như có như không xa lánh cảm giác, mà hắn tuyển lễ vật càng thêm tri kỷ, càng tràn ngập sinh mệnh lực.  
Cao thiên tôn phủi tay, liền có hai cái nô lệ thú nhân thô bạo dắt lấy một vị trung đình người đi đến. Người kia hôn mê bất tỉnh, cúi thấp đầu, trần trụi trên thân thể hiện đầy to to nhỏ nhỏ ứ tổn thương, không khó coi xuất hiện ở này trước đó hắn từng cỡ nào kịch liệt ý đồ phản kháng qua. Mà không ngạc nhiên chút nào, trên cổ của hắn cũng mang theo đặc chế buộc cỗ —— Một loại nào đó chính xác, tiểu xảo điện giật trang bị. Nó nguyên lý cũng rất đơn giản, chính là đem đê giai ma pháp áp súc đến bất quá lớn chừng ngón cái đặc chế miếng sắt hoặc là đồng trong phim, kết nối ngoại bộ máy kiểm soát khống chế điện giật thời gian cùng mạnh yếu. Đây là thuần phục nô lệ biện pháp tốt, đê giai ma công kích lực rất yếu, tối đa cũng cũng chỉ là đem các nô lệ điện giật hôn mê cường độ, hoàn toàn có thể đạt tới không đến mức điện giật chết bọn hắn, lại đầy đủ để bọn hắn đau đến không muốn sống tác dụng. Cao thiên tôn thú vị sức sáng tạo luôn luôn thể hiện tại loại này mới lạ lại mệt nhọc đồ chơi nhỏ, nhỏ phát minh bên trên, Loki rất thích hắn điểm ấy.  
Loki nhiều hứng thú nhíu mày, trên thực tế, hắn vốn nên chán ghét trung đình người, nhưng là cao thiên tôn làm hắn chuẩn bị cái này không giống, Loki cảm thán hắn bằng hữu cũ thật sự là hiểu rất rõ hắn yêu thích. Không thể không thừa nhận, có đôi khi những cái kia dơ bẩn thấp hèn sâu kiến cũng sẽ sáng tạo ra một chút tinh diệu đồ chơi đến, Loki ánh mắt lần đầu tiên liền kìm lòng không được rơi vào người kia óng ánh mái tóc dài vàng óng bên trên, kia là một đầu nóng hổi, giống như lưu động vàng giống như tóc dài, kia thuần túy, xán lạn loá mắt màu sắc, phảng phất ánh nắng đều sẽ cùng nó hoà lẫn. Như thế mềm mại, tinh tế, yếu ớt, nhẹ như cánh ve, nhưng lại tại đuôi tóc chỗ cùng lạnh lẽo cứng rắn vàng hoàn toàn khác biệt, lộ ra một chút điểm thông thấu ấm áp đến, để cho người ta không khó tưởng tượng níu lại đầu kia tóc vàng lúc mềm mại mỹ hảo xúc cảm.  
Loki thích cái này, hắn rủ xuống tầm mắt, bố thí nhìn kỹ cái này bên trong đến từ Midgard nô lệ, rất nhanh hắn liền phát hiện, tên nô lệ này không riêng gì có một đầu chói lóa mắt tóc dài, thân thể của hắn cũng mỹ lệ phi thường, tựa như pho tượng ưu mỹ. Những cái kia bắp thịt rắn chắc ở trên người hắn nhìn cũng không cứng ngắc, ngược lại sáng tạo ra một loại nào đó mềm mại xinh đẹp thân thể đường cong. Da của hắn trắng nõn, phấn nộn, thể mao ít đến thương cảm, thậm chí liền hắn nơi riêng tư chỉ có một chút lông tóc đều là mềm mại màu vàng nhạt. Loki nhìn về phía cái kia nô lệ mặt, mang theo một chút mềm mại sợi râu, nhưng là vẫn như cũ, kia là trương phi thường gương mặt xinh đẹp mà. Bất quá bây giờ mặt của người kia bên trên mang theo một chút bùn đất cùng vết máu, mái tóc dài vàng óng tán loạn tại một bên mặt hắn, tựa hồ cũng có chút bị làm ô uế, cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy không vui.  
Đây chính là hắn nô lệ, ai dám can đảm làm bẩn hắn đồ vật?—— Là, long tộc đối với mình vừa ý đồ vật luôn là có mãnh liệt lòng ham chiếm hữu. Cứ việc còn chưa tới tay, thế nhưng là Loki đã sớm không tự chủ coi người này là làm mình vật sở hữu, hắn nghĩ đến muốn đem tên nô lệ này mang về hắn tại Jotunheim bảo khố, đem người kia làm hắn đông đảo đồ cất giữ một trong hảo hảo cất giấu.  
Tựa hồ là cảm thấy bên người vị kia long tộc vi diệu áp suất thấp, cao thiên tôn vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, liền có mấy vị thấp bé nô lệ thú nhân bưng nước đá tới giội tại lễ vật kia trên thân. Đáng thương trung đình người bị xen lẫn khối băng nước đá giội cho toàn thân, rất nhanh liền từ trong hôn mê tỉnh lại, rét lạnh để hắn thanh tỉnh, phẫn nộ làm hắn giãy dụa, cái này khiến cao thiên tôn không thể không nhiều điện người kia mấy lần, đem hắn lần nữa điện ngất đi. Đối mặt mình bằng hữu cũ, nhất là đối đãi muốn đưa cho Loki lễ vật, cao thiên tôn lúc đầu không nghĩ bạo lực như vậy. Nhưng cũng vui đáng chúc chính là, trên mặt người kia vết máu bị xông mất hơn phân nửa, càng quan trọng hơn là —— Loki thấy được, cái kia nô lệ, hắn có một đôi tinh diệu tuyệt luân màu lam nhạt đồng tử, so nước suối càng thông thấu, so bảo thạch càng ôn nhu. Loki nghi hoặc dạng này có thụ Thượng Đế sủng ái vưu vật, làm sao lại bị tạo vật chủ sai lầm làm thành trung đình người? Hắn hẳn là tinh linh hoặc là thần chỉ, dạng này Loki liền có thể gần như vĩnh viễn đem hắn cất giấu.  
Ta liền biết ngươi sẽ thích. Hắn nói mình gọi Thor, bất quá hắn đã là ngươi, ngươi tùy tiện gọi hắn cái gì đều được. Cao thiên tôn nói như vậy lấy, ngữ điệu bên trong mang theo một chút đắc ý, ta liền suy nghĩ, đã nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi cũng qua thiên tuế, có lẽ ngươi sẽ muốn tìm vật chứa vì ngươi thai nghén dòng dõi, mà hắn —— Hắn nhìn vừa vặn phù hợp.  
Loki nhẹ gật đầu, khẽ hừ một tiếng làm khẳng định đáp lại, hắn rất vừa ý cái này nhân loại, mà lại chính như cao thiên tôn nói tới, hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác đến long tộc cần bồi dưỡng dòng dõi niên kỷ. Bởi vì gần ngàn năm đến tộc nhân số lượng giảm mạnh quan hệ, cho nên nguyên bản lười biếng long tộc hiện cũng không thể không tại bọn hắn mấy ngàn năm dài dằng dặc sống lâu tâm không cam tình không nguyện bồi dưỡng mấy cái như vậy dòng dõi. Nhưng mà long tộc bồi dưỡng dòng dõi phương thức vô cùng đơn giản thô bạo, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không cùng chủng tộc khác đồng dạng, cho mình hài tử cẩn thận che chở cùng dạy bảo, chỉ cần ấu long cánh dài cứng rắn, bọn hắn liền đem hài tử tùy tiện ném đến một cái Jotunheim trong sơn động. Long tộc sinh mệnh lực cực mạnh, tại vừa tại bọn hắn sinh tồn Jotunheim, liền xem như trực tiếp ném ở trong sông cũng sẽ không vì vậy mà tuỳ tiện chết mất.  
Đồng thời cũng bởi vì long tộc là loại phi thường ngang ngược, chán ghét chia sẻ, thích sống một mình chủng tộc, cho nên cơ hồ không có rồng chọn đồng tộc đến thai nghén dòng dõi, mặc kệ là rồng cái, vẫn là hùng rồng đều là như thế. Bọn hắn phần lớn lựa chọn trung đình người làm vật chứa, để những cái kia nhân loại vì bọn họ sản xuất, nở trứng rồng, chăm sóc dòng dõi. Gần trăm năm nay dần dần bắt đầu lưu truyền ra đến, long tộc ăn thịt người truyền thuyết, đại khái cũng là bởi vì gần nhất long tộc tại khó được rời đi Jotunheim ra ngoài cướp đoạt bảo vật đồng thời, sẽ còn cướp đoạt mấy vị trong bọn họ ý trung đình người trở về làm bồi dưỡng dòng dõi vật chứa đi. Rất nhiều trung đình người đều là có đi không về, tựa hồ còn có rất nhiều thân phận tôn quý trung đình người nhận lấy giết hại, dẫn đến gần nhất ý đồ phạt rồng sâu kiến để cho người ta đau đầu càng ngày càng nhiều. Nhưng mà Loki cũng không cảm thấy trung đình người có thân phận gì tôn ti phân chia, bọn hắn đều là giống nhau hèn mọn đến khiến người buồn nôn, coi như ngẫu nhiên có mấy cái như vậy cảnh đẹp ý vui tồn tại, cũng không cải biến được bọn hắn khiến người chán ghét ác ngu xuẩn bản tính.

Nhưng là —— Còn có một vấn đề.  
Hắn là giống đực vẫn là giống cái?  
Loki hơi nghi hoặc một chút hỏi như vậy đến, hắn từ trước đến nay chán ghét trung đình người, tự nhiên cũng không có cố ý nghiên cứu qua những cái kia sâu kiến phân chia giới tính phương thức. Bất quá, đương nhiên, đối với long tộc tới nói, vật chứa giới tính cũng không trọng yếu, cái này liên quan đến tại Loki có phải là muốn cố ý chuẩn bị một phần ma dược công việc. Chế biến cái này cao giai ma dược đối Loki tới nói rất đơn giản, nhưng là vật liệu lại cần hao phí chút thời gian mới có thể chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trước mắt tên nô lệ này để Loki không muốn chờ quá lâu, hắn không muốn bởi vì sai lầm trung đình người giới tính mà lãng phí một cách vô ích thời gian.  
Ta cũng không biết, chưa từng có trung đình người tại ta chỗ này giao hoan hoặc là mang thai qua. Cao thiên tôn có chút đắng buồn bực đáp lại đến, ta cho tới bây giờ đều là trực tiếp đem bọn hắn ném tới đấu thú trường bên trong đi tìm thú vui, trung đình người luôn luôn quá yếu ớt dễ trôi qua, tốn thời gian đi thuần phục bọn hắn quá uổng phí.  
Ta nhớ được trong sách xưa đã từng đề cập, giống cái trung đình người sẽ dùng vải vóc che đậy bộ ngực. Loki cau mày nói như vậy lấy, ngữ điệu bên trong mang theo một chút không xác định, người nhặt rác đem bọn hắn mang đến thời điểm, bọn hắn là như thế nào trang phục? Loki như thế hỏi đến, nhưng dù sao kia là hắn bất quá mười mấy tuổi thời điểm đọc qua thư tịch, khi đó hắn còn không có chán ghét như vậy trung đình người. Nhưng ngàn năm chuyện lúc trước niên đại quá xa xưa, đến mức coi như trí nhớ ưu việt như hắn, có thể dễ như trở bàn tay nhớ kỹ mấy vạn chủng ma chú, lại hoặc là ma dược phối trí phương thức chín đại lục đệ nhất pháp sư, đối với cái này cũng có chút ấn tượng mơ hồ.  
Khụ khụ, bọn hắn đều là trần như nhộng. Cao thiên tôn có chút lúng túng nói đến, để phòng trên người bọn họ sẽ mang theo cái gì lợi khí, đương nhiên, dạng này cũng thuận tiện ta kiểm nghiệm nô lệ chất lượng. Bất quá ta hoàn toàn chính xác nghe nói, vì bồi dưỡng bọn hắn con non, giống cái trung đình người bộ ngực sẽ so giống đực lớn hơn một chút cái gì ——  
Loki nhẹ gật đầu, biểu thị hắn tựa hồ cũng có nghe qua cùng loại nghe đồn, thế là hai người không hẹn mà cùng, cực kỳ hiếu kì nhìn phía Thor bộ ngực.

Trắng nõn, phấn nộn, rắn chắc mà sung mãn.

Hắn là cái giống cái. Cao thiên tôn nói khẳng định đến.  
Ta hiện tại liền muốn dẫn hắn về Jotunheim. Cơ hồ là vừa dứt lời, Loki liền mở ra hắn cánh.

TBC

[1] Chín đại lục đều có các cổ ngữ, nhưng là gần ngàn năm đến đều tại dùng chung ngôn ngữ, tiếng thông dụng nói không có phân biệt giới tính. Đồng thời tinh linh, long tộc, thần chỉ cùng ma Thần tộc cổ ngữ, đều không có phân biệt giới tính, chỉ có người lùn cùng nhân loại cổ ngữ mới có.  
[2] Loki sợ hãi trực tiếp dùng truyền tống ma pháp sẽ thương tổn đến Thor, cho nên ma pháp đều không cần, chuẩn bị ôm Thor bay trở về.  
Warning: Rồng! Cơ x Nhân loại [?]! Chùy, tây huyễn bối cảnh. Chú ý văn bên trong hai người cũng không phải là huynh đệ, nhận nuôi quan hệ cũng không có gây, phi thường thật có lỗi.  
Cơ cơ vẫn như cũ rất biết đánh, vẫn như cũ đồng tông sư quan hệ hỗn loạn. Mặt khác dựa theo rồng tuổi thọ tính toán, kỳ thật cơ cơ cùng chùy chùy không chênh lệch nhiều.  
Notes:

Chính là thịt bộ phận rồi ~  
Chapter Text  
2.  
Jotunheim bảo khố, nếu có người có thể may mắn còn sống nhìn thấy nó, liền sẽ phát hiện kỳ thật nó cùng cái khác cự long sào huyệt hoàn toàn khác biệt. Nếu như cứng rắn muốn hình dung, nó càng giống là một tòa rèn đúc trong sơn động cung điện, kim tệ là nó tấm gạch, bảo thạch là hắn tô điểm, thủy tinh thì là trong cung điện ánh đèn. Loki tại những cái kia cao độ tinh khiết thủy tinh phía trên thực hiện một ít ma pháp, để bọn chúng theo hắn khống chế hoặc sáng hoặc tối. Đương cả tòa bảo khố thủy tinh tất cả đều sáng lên thời điểm, những cái kia sáng ngời đủ để đem cái này sơn động chiếu lên giống như ban ngày, để trong này mỗi một khối bảo thạch, mỗi một cái mai kim tệ đều tắm rửa tại quang minh phía dưới.  
Ngoại trừ ra ngoài mỹ quan cùng đơn thuần thú vị dạng này nguyên nhân, Loki rèn đúc bọn hắn mục đích chủ yếu, là vì tại cái này âm u trong sơn động làm ra chút dài sáng rực nguyên đến. Dạng này hắn một thân một mình đợi tại Jotunheim thời điểm, cũng có thể đợi tại hắn trong bảo khố nhàn nhã đọc chút sách ma pháp đến tiêu khiển.  
Có lẽ đối với người thường mà nói, đem những này cao độ tinh khiết thủy tinh làm thành đèn có chút quá phung phí của trời, nhưng là Jotunheim trong bảo khố từ trước đến nay không thiếu khuyết loại vật này. Thậm chí có thể nói là khắp nơi có thể thấy được, mà tại toà này trong bảo khố, còn có một đầu dòng suối trải qua, kia là Jotunheim linh mạch, nó róc rách lưu động, chảy nhỏ giọt không thôi, làm dịu long tộc đại lục mỗi một tấc đất. Lấy nhân loại thể cảm giác để cân nhắc, đầu này dòng suối hoàn toàn chính xác băng lãnh thấu xương, nhưng long tộc không có nhân loại yếu ớt như vậy, đối với bọn hắn tới nói, đầu này dòng suối nhiệt độ vừa vặn.  
A, Loki đã bắt đầu hoài niệm hắn bảo khố, như thế lặn lội đường xa để hắn đã lâu cảm nhận được một chút mỏi mệt, từ khi nắm giữ đủ loại truyền tống ma pháp, hắn đã thật lâu không có phi hành qua thời gian dài như vậy. Loki giật giật cánh, kìm lòng không được tăng nhanh tốc độ phi hành, hắn nhớ lại mình trong bảo khố dòng suối, còn có những cái kia kim tệ, bảo thạch cùng thủy tinh, những cái kia linh động lại làm cho người ta yêu thích vật nhỏ, bọn chúng tựa như là cam liệt nước suối đồng dạng thấm vào lấy cự long tâm, Loki phảng phất nghe được những cái kia đáng yêu bảo vật chính khóc kêu gọi hắn mau mau trở về.  
Càng quan trọng hơn là, ở trên bầu trời lâu dài đường đi để hắn cảm thấy mình vô cùng bẩn lại thấm mồ hôi, mặc dù long tộc cơ hồ sẽ không xuất mồ hôi, thế nhưng là Loki vẫn như cũ không thể thoát khỏi loại này cảm giác buồn nôn. Loki chán ghét xuất mồ hôi, cũng không quá ưa thích tro bụi, hắn hiện tại liền muốn chui vào suối nước bên trong đem trên người mình bụi đất đều rửa sạch sẽ —— Là, thuận tiện đem hắn mới được đến đồ cất giữ cũng cùng nhau rửa ráy sạch sẽ. Triệt để, hoàn toàn, để trong ngực hắn người trong trong ngoài ngoài đều rực rỡ hẳn lên, để Thor từ đầu đến chân đều trở thành hắn đồ vật, trở thành xứng với hắn bảo khố đồ cất giữ, hắn phải nhanh lên một chút tiêu ký, chiếm hữu cái này nhân loại nô lệ.  
Bọn hắn tốc độ phi hành cũng không chậm, thậm chí so đại bộ phận long tộc đều muốn mau hơn rất nhiều. Chỉ là Loki bức thiết muốn trở lại Jotunheim tâm tình để hắn cảm thấy dày vò, không có cách nào, trời sinh tính như thế, long tộc chính là như vậy tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu tồn tại.

Loki vừa về tới mình trong bảo khố, liền đem người trong ngực ném tới suối nước bên trong, chính hắn cũng huyễn mất trên thân khôi giáp cùng nhau chui vào. Jotunheim linh mạch mang theo chút chữa trị ma lực, cỗ lực lượng kia cùng Loki trong thân thể ma lực ba động mười phần tương hợp, sẽ luôn để cho hắn không tự chủ được cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu cùng buông lỏng.  
So sánh dưới Thor nhưng là không còn may mắn như thế, hắn bị lập tức ném tới băng lãnh thấu xương suối nước bên trong, giãy dụa lấy còn không có đứng lên, liền bị Loki thô bạo, thậm chí là có chút vội vàng kéo lại tóc dài, cưỡng ép nhấn đến trong nước thanh tẩy một phen. Jotunheim linh mạch dọn dẹp sạch sẽ hắn thân thể, cũng chữa khỏi thân thể của hắn các nơi đau xót, thế nhưng lại để hắn cảm thấy rét lạnh không thể động đậy. Thor vô cùng đáng thương run rẩy, bởi vì Loki thô bạo động tác mà sặc mấy miệng suối nước, loại kia nuốt sống vụn băng rét lạnh để hắn cảm giác ngũ tạng lục phủ của mình đều sửa chữa. Thor giãy dụa lấy ý đồ phản kháng, đáng tiếc nhân loại khí lực căn bản liền long tộc một phần mười cũng còn không đến. Thor tựa như chỉ bất lực phản kháng Tiểu Nguyệt Dã giống như, bị Loki kéo tới thoát đi, thô bạo thanh tẩy cùng loay hoay, cuối cùng bị trùng điệp ném tới một tòa đống kim tệ thành trên núi cao.  
Thor bị Loki rơi choáng đầu hoa mắt, mãnh liệt choáng váng cùng đau đớn để hắn hồi lâu đều không có đứng lên, lại thêm vừa mới suối nước giá rét thấu xương, cái này khiến Thor trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy mình hai tay hai chân đều đã mất đi khống chế. Hắn nằm tại kim tệ bên trên run lẩy bẩy phun bạch khí, những cái kia kim tệ bên trên gập ghềnh hoa văn cấn lấy da của hắn, tại hắn màu lúa mì trên nhục thể lưu lại mới ứ tổn thương. Thor giãy dụa lấy ý đồ đứng dậy, hắn nghe nói qua cự long ăn thịt người truyền thuyết, nhưng ngoài ý muốn chính là giờ phút này hắn cũng không cảm thấy sợ hãi, nếu như ở đây hắn có thể giống một vị dũng sĩ đồng dạng anh dũng chết đi, hắn cũng không cảm thấy sỉ nhục.  
Loki giật giật cánh, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt rơi vào Thor bên cạnh, hắn đã biến trở về long tộc sâu như vậy màu lam, hiện đầy đường vân làn da, con ngươi cũng thay đổi trở về tinh hồng nhan sắc. Không sai, thật giống như nhân loại về đến nhà sẽ thay đổi áo ngủ đồng dạng, long tộc trong nhà mình tự nhiên cũng sẽ không dùng ma pháp giữ lại kia phần cùng loại với ma Thần tộc hoặc là nhân loại hình thái. Nếu như không phải thương hại hắn đồ cất giữ hình thể quá mức nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, không tiện giao phối, Loki quả thực liền hiện tại hình người đều chẳng muốn duy trì. Hắn có chút cười đắc ý, đem Thor đặt ở dưới người mình, vàng là hắn thích nhất nệm, mặc dù không đủ xa hoa lãng phí, nhưng là phi thường mềm mại —— Là, đối long tộc tới nói vàng xúc cảm liền muốn tơ tằm. Loki nghĩ đến dạng này giao phối nơi chốn Thor cũng nhất định cũng sẽ thích, dù sao, xét thấy cao thiên tôn tiễn hắn chính là cái yếu đuối nhân loại giống cái, cao ngạo như hắn cũng không khỏi đến hạ mình đối cái này nhân loại ôn nhu chút.  
Loki thăm dò tính vuốt ve Thor làn da, chân chính giống đối đãi một cái hắn bảo bối nhất đồ cất giữ giống như cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Hắn cảm nhận được Thor nhục thể mềm mại cùng ấm áp, Thor nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng hương vị, cùng tầng kia hơi mỏng dưới làn da mặt nhịp đập huyết dịch, trong lồng ngực khiến người an tâm cổ động âm thanh. Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy thỏa mãn, hắn khuyên bảo mình phải ôn nhu đối đãi yếu ớt nhân loại giống cái, phải có kiên nhẫn, không thể tùy tiện bóp gãy tay của đối phương xương hoặc là cái gì. Mà trên thực tế Loki cũng hoàn toàn chính xác cố gắng làm như vậy, hắn thử nghiệm hôn Thor, ý đồ trấn an cái này tinh thần khẩn trương nhân loại giống cái. Bình thường hắn nhưng là rất ít tại trong giao hoan hôn người nào, nhưng mà cái này ôn nhu quan tâm động tác lại bị Thor theo bản năng nghiêng đầu né tránh. Thor bản năng lui về phía sau một chút, liều mạng nghĩ đến đào thoát cùng phản kháng phương pháp. Bụng đói kêu vang cự long hiện tại liền muốn đem hắn ăn hết, Thor có chút bi ai nghĩ như vậy, coi như chỉ có một con đường chết, hắn cũng không nghĩ ở đây ngồi chờ chết.  
Nhưng mà mấy cái kim tệ lại theo Thor động tác lăn xuống xuống dưới, phảng phất tại tận lực nhắc nhở Thor đừng lộn xộn, nói cho hắn biết hiện tại vị trí đến tột cùng cao bao nhiêu.  
Thor vô ý thức tránh né động tác để Loki cảm thấy sinh khí, hắn cảm nhận được bất an cùng vũ nhục, Thor cùng cái khác đồ cất giữ đồng dạng nhưng lại không giống, cái này nhân loại là tươi sống, mỹ lệ nhưng cũng là không cách nào nắm chắc, phảng phất thuộc về Loki lại không thuộc về Loki. Dạng này không triệt để có được đối với lòng ham chiếm hữu cực mạnh long tộc tới nói là không thể chịu đựng, Loki có chút tức giận dùng sức kéo lại Thor mái tóc dài vàng óng, đầu kia so vàng còn óng ánh tóc dài, hắn dùng sức kéo lấy Thor, ép buộc người trước mắt cùng mình giao hôn. Mà đáng thương Thor, hắn căn bản là còn chưa hiểu đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, liền bị Loki hung hăng cắn bờ môi —— Là, cắn, bởi vì hắn không thể xác định đây có phải hay không là một nụ hôn, có lẽ chỉ là trước mắt long tộc muốn nếm thử hắn hương vị cũng khó nói.  
Thor nghĩ như vậy, hắn đại khái làm sao cũng sẽ không nghĩ tới, Loki đem hắn đưa đến nơi này đến, là vì thao hắn, để hắn ở đây xây tổ, mang thai, đẻ trứng, sau đó vì hắn ấp ra tiểu long đến, đem tiểu long bồi dưỡng lớn lên. Thor bị hôn đến vựng vựng hồ hồ, môi hắn đóng chặt, mềm mại đôi môi bị thô bạo mút hôn thấy đau. Loki dùng sức nắm cái cằm của hắn ép buộc hắn mở miệng, sau đó hơi lạnh đầu lưỡi liền không nói lời gì chống đỡ vào, tại trong miệng của hắn lung tung khuấy động, sắc tình liếm láp hắn lợi, dây dưa hắn mềm mại lưỡi. Thor nức nở ý đồ phản kháng, hắn càng ngày càng không hiểu rõ trước mắt long tộc muốn làm gì, thế nhưng là Loki nhìn cũng không nhìn liền ấn xuống hắn nâng tay lên. Long tộc chớp chớp ngón tay, một cỗ nhỏ bé dòng điện liền thông qua Thor toàn thân, mặc dù không giống tại Muspellheim trải qua những cái kia điện giật giống như, đủ để cho hắn tại trong thống khổ hôn mê, nhưng là dạng này dòng điện cũng đầy đủ để hắn trong lúc nhất thời không thể động đậy.  
Loki thỏa mãn liếm liếm Thor môi, kết thúc giữa bọn hắn hôn, hắn dùng ngón tay ôn nhu lau lau Thor bị mút hôn đến ướt át đỏ lên môi, cảm thấy đó là cái khởi đầu tốt. Thor trên thân hoàn toàn không có những nhân loại khác loại kia làm cho người ta chán ghét mùi thối, hắn phi thường ngọt ngào, thậm chí có thể nói là thuần túy, mỹ hảo, Loki đem cái này quy công cho Thor vừa mới bị Jotunheim linh mạch chỗ thanh tẩy qua công lao bên trên. Hắn ôn nhu an ủi Thor, ngón tay thon dài tại Thor chỗ cổ thoáng nhoáng một cái, liền đem cao thiên tôn cho hắn đeo lên máy kiểm soát lấy xuống. Loki vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, dùng cỡ nhỏ ma pháp đem cái kia máy kiểm soát thiêu thành tro tàn, hắn căn bản không cần cái này đến khống chế mình đồ cất giữ, muốn khống chế một nhân loại, Loki có mấy ngàn vạn loại ma pháp có thể sử dụng, loại này xấu xí máy kiểm soát căn bản không đáng giá được nhắc tới, hắn sẽ cho Thor trên thân đánh lên mới ấn ký, đeo lên mới trang sức.  
Loki vuốt ve Thor, cảm thụ được đối phương ấm áp làn da, hung hăng bóp mấy cái đối phương phồng lên mà mềm mại bộ ngực —— Hừ hừ, nhân loại giống cái bộ ngực. Loki nghĩ như vậy, dùng sức giật một chút Thor phấn nộn đầu vú, cái này bất thình lình động tác để Thor nhịn không được hừ nhẹ lên tiếng, mà trước ngực hắn cái kia đáng thương vật nhỏ cũng không khỏi tự chủ tùy theo phiếm hồng đứng thẳng —— Hắn tốt nhất đừng mặc quần áo, Loki ánh mắt vòng quanh Thor thân thể trần truồng chuyển vài vòng, trong đầu không tự chủ được toát ra ý nghĩ này. Chỉ cần toàn thân trần trụi, khoác lấy từ các loại châu báu chế thành nặng nề trang sức thuận tiện, liền để hắn dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm áp những này bảo thạch, trân châu chắc chắn sẽ tại trên thân thể của hắn diệp diệp sinh huy. Loki nghĩ như vậy, giương cánh, nhanh chóng vòng quanh hắn bảo khố bay một vòng, sau đó lại nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt trở xuống Thor bên người.  
Thor chú ý tới, hắn rất khó không chú ý Loki trong tay cầm đồ vật, tơ vàng làm thành eo liên, đủ loại châu báu, đồ trang sức, nhan sắc khác nhau kim cương vỡ cùng bảo thạch, còn một cặp hơi nhỏ xảo màu xanh sẫm bông tai. Cái này khiến hắn càng phát không hiểu Loki đến tột cùng muốn làm gì.

Ngươi sẽ thích.  
Loki nói như vậy đến, không nói lời gì đem Thor nhấn tại kim tệ bên trên, Thor giãy dụa lấy ý đồ phản kháng, kết quả Loki vỗ tay phát ra tiếng liền đem hắn buộc ở nguyên địa không thể động đậy.  
Loki tùy ý đem lòng bàn tay kim cương vỡ cùng bảo thạch rơi tại Thor trên thân, hắn rủ xuống tầm mắt thưởng thức. Những cái kia băng lãnh bảo thạch để Thor không tự chủ được run rẩy lên, có bảo thạch thuận thân thể của hắn chảy xuống xuống dưới, mà có chút thì là lưu tại hắn khép lại giữa hai chân lõm khu tam giác, phảng phất tô điểm hắn tính khí giống như lóe ánh sáng nhạt.  
Cực đẹp.  
Cái này khiến Loki tâm tình vô cùng tốt giương lên khóe môi, hắn tựa như là đối đãi một kiện đồ cất giữ giống như loay hoay Thor. Hắn giật giật ngón tay, những cái kia dây chuyền, vòng tay, vòng chân cùng tai kẹp toàn liền tất cả đều mình mang đến Thor trên thân, bao quát món kia tơ vàng làm thành eo liên —— Nó lỏng loẹt đổ đổ vòng tại Thor bên hông, rủ xuống tơ vàng vòng quanh bắp đùi của hắn, tính khí cùng bờ mông, khiến người xấu hổ điểm xuyết lấy chỗ kín của hắn.  
Thor cảm thấy thẹn quá hoá giận, hắn không biết long tộc ăn thịt người trước còn có dạng này nghi thức, sẽ đánh trước đóng vai thức ăn của mình. Bất quá, đương nhiên, ai cũng chưa thấy qua long tộc ăn thịt người, cho nên cũng không có khả năng có người biết bọn hắn đến tột cùng là như thế nào ăn thịt người. Trên thực tế, Thor càng nhiều hơn chính là cảm thấy mình bị làm nhục, nhưng mà hắn không cách nào động đậy, chỉ có thể mặc cho Loki đùa bỡn thân thể của hắn. Long tộc ngón tay thon dài xẹt qua hắn mẫn cảm đầu vú, hai ngón tay kẹp lấy hắn nhũ châu xay nghiền đùa bỡn, Thor cắn môi dưới đè nén mình rên rỉ, trong lỗ mũi khắc chế không được điểm điểm kêu rên, lại tiết lộ bộ ngực của hắn bị chơi có bao nhiêu dễ chịu sự thật này.  
Loki cúi người xuống, đối Thor có chút đắc ý giương lên môi, hắn thuận Thor bên tai mút hôn đến cái cổ, dễ như trở bàn tay lưu lại phát xanh phát tím dấu hôn. Loki mê muội tại Thor làn da là dễ dàng như vậy lưu lại vết tích, kim tệ sẽ ở trên người hắn cấn ra dấu đỏ, mà hôn cũng sẽ lưu lại điểm điểm ứ sưng, cái này có lẽ chính là nhân loại thường nói thổi qua liền phá đi? Loki nghĩ như vậy, ôn nhu vuốt ve mình tại Thor trên thân dấu vết lưu lại, không khỏi càng vững tin cao thiên tôn đưa cho mình đồ cất giữ là cái giống cái sự thật.  
Quét sạch là như thế này hôn phảng phất còn chưa đủ giống như, rất nhanh Thor liền cảm giác được mình đầu vú bị trước mắt long tộc ngậm lấy. Loki dùng đầu lưỡi vén lấy Thor một bên mềm mại phấn nộn đầu vú, dùng mình nhọn răng cắn cái kia đáng yêu, mềm hồ hồ vật nhỏ, có chút dùng sức hướng ra phía ngoài dắt. Mà Thor một bên khác đầu vú hiển nhiên cũng không có bị Loki bỏ qua, hắn dùng móng tay bóp nắm vuốt cái kia đáng thương vật nhỏ, thẳng đến Thor hai bên đầu vú đều đứng thẳng lấy có chút phồng lớn lên chút, Loki mới rốt cục hảo tâm buông tha Thor.  
Loki nhịn không được hơi nhíu cau mày, hắn cảm giác cái này giống cái đầu vú có chút quá mức phấn nộn thon nhỏ, dạng này loay hoay một phen mới rốt cục nhìn qua tốt hơn chút nào. Loki tự hỏi, mặc dù hắn cũng không lo lắng cái này cường tráng nhân loại giống cái sẽ có sữa tươi không đủ vấn đề, nhưng là hắn vẫn còn có chút hoài nghi như thế nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn đầu vú, về sau có thể hay không vì hắn bồi dưỡng hảo hài tử. Tuổi trẻ long tộc nghĩ như vậy, cầm bốc lên Thor một bên đầu vú, cái kia đáng thương vật nhỏ bị lại bóp lại vò, còn bị mút vào gặm cắn hồi lâu, giờ phút này đã thủy quang lâm ly, không tự chủ được phiếm hồng đứng thẳng. Loki lấy ra vừa mới hắn mang tới màu xanh sẫm bông tai —— Không, nói đúng ra, kia là một đôi sữa đinh.  
Loki quen thuộc hắn trong bảo khố mỗi một cái bảo vật, thậm chí có thể phân rõ mỗi một khối bảo thạch, mỗi một mai kim tệ, cho nên tìm ra dạng này một đôi trang sức với hắn mà nói cũng không tính việc khó gì. Hắn nắm Thor đầu vú, tại đối phương còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, liền nhanh chóng đem sữa đâm thủng đi lên. Thor chỉ cảm thấy ngực mát lạnh, cảm giác đau nương theo lấy mãnh liệt cảm giác tê dại liền xâm nhập thân thể của hắn. Thor nhịn không được khẽ run lên, tại hắn từ như thế vi diệu trong khoái cảm tỉnh táo lại thời điểm, hắn đầu vú đã bị xuyên lên một đôi tiểu xảo, màu xanh sẫm sữa đinh —— Là, đôi kia sữa đinh bên trên khảm nạm lấy ngọc lục bảo bảo thạch, kia thâm hậu dày đặc nhan sắc nhìn thấy liền sẽ để cho người ta nhớ tới Loki sừng rồng.  
Đây là một cái tiêu ký, là một cái tuyên bố quyền sở hữu phương thức, nhưng cái này cũng bất quá là đông đảo phương thức bên trong một trong thôi.  
Loki cúi người liếm sạch Thor đầu vú chỗ tràn ra tới điểm điểm huyết châu, vẫn chưa thỏa mãn liếm liếm mình môi dưới, hắn hài lòng nhìn xem mình đồ cất giữ, không khỏi cảm thấy dạng này thật sự là thuận mắt nhiều. Loki đưa tay tới không lưu tình chút nào vặn mấy lần Thor đầu vú, mà Thor —— Hắn, hắn thân là một cái nam nhân, cho tới bây giờ đều không cảm thấy mình đầu vú có thể nhạy cảm như vậy, loại kia mang theo đau đớn cảm giác tê dại để toàn thân hắn run rẩy, giữa hai chân nguyên bản trung thực âm hành cũng không khỏi tự chủ cứng rắn. Giữa hai chân lượn lờ tơ vàng quấn tại Thor cương tính khí bên trên, sâu màu hồng đỉnh chính hưng phấn thổ lộ lấy trước dịch. Thor không biết nguyên lai mình có thể cứng rắn nhanh như vậy, đây là tại vẻn vẹn bị đùa bỡn ngực trạng thái.  
Loki vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, hảo tâm giải khai thắt Thor ma chú, hắn không cần phản kháng tách ra Thor hai chân. Bị Thor kẹp ở giữa hai chân kim cương thuận bắp đùi của hắn tuột xuống, những cái kia nhan sắc khác nhau kim cương vỡ cùng kim tệ phản xạ trong sơn động thủy tinh chỉ riêng, cùng Thor thủ đoạn, cổ chân cùng trên cổ trang sức chiếu rọi lấy, ở trên người hắn bắn ra xinh đẹp, sáng tỏ mà sắc tình điểm lấm tấm. Không có cái gì so kim tệ quang huy càng sấn Thor tóc vàng, không, thậm chí người kia tóc vàng còn muốn càng sáng hơn bên trên như vậy mấy phần. Loki nghĩ như vậy, rất hài lòng mình đối Thor một phen trang phục, tinh mỹ đến đâu trang sức cùng bảo thạch, nếu như không thể bị xứng với nó người đeo, cũng bất quá là tảng đá thôi.  
Giờ phút này Thor hai chân mở rộng, cái này khiến hắn đại khái đoán được trước mắt long tộc đến tột cùng muốn đối với hắn làm những gì, mặc dù hắn đã từng gặp qua trong quân đội nam nhân bởi vì trường kỳ kiềm chế dục vọng mà lẫn nhau an ủi tràng cảnh, nhưng hắn vẫn là không thể tin được chính mình suy đoán. Dù sao hắn là cái rõ ràng như thế nam tính, hắn cảm thấy liền xem như tuổi tác lớn mắt mờ đại thần, cũng sẽ không sai coi hắn là thành nữ nhân muốn bên trên hắn, trước mắt long tộc nhất định là sai lầm cái gì.

Ta không phải nữ... Ngô ân!  
Thor lời nói một nửa, Loki liền đem ngón tay rời khỏi hắn sau huyệt chỗ, không nói lời gì một trận nhấn ép xay nghiền. Loki nghe được Thor, nhưng hắn chỉ đem cái này xem như nhân loại giống cái thận trọng, tưởng rằng Thor kháng cự cùng hắn giao hoan mới nói như vậy. Loki từ trên sách thấy qua liên quan tới nhân loại tri thức, hắn biết các nàng có kỳ quái trong trắng xem, bất quá cũng may các nàng cùng cái khác giống cái đồng dạng, thân thể tại động tình thời điểm sẽ tự mình bài tiết bôi trơn dùng chất lỏng.  
Nhưng là rất rõ ràng, Thor cũng không có, hắn cửa vào vẫn là như vậy khô khốc cấm đoán, Loki lại xoa lấy mấy lần Thor màu sáng cửa huyệt, nơi đó vẫn như cũ là khép kín lại khô ráo. Có lẽ nàng thực sự quá sợ hãi, Loki có chút bất đắc dĩ nghĩ như vậy, bản thân cảm nhận được nhân loại giống cái khó mà lấy lòng, hắn giật giật ngón tay, liền có một hộp hoa hồng vị mỡ bay đến trong tay hắn. Kia là trước khi đi cao thiên tôn hảo tâm đưa cho hắn, nói là lo trước khỏi hoạ, để phòng hắn tại lần thứ nhất cùng nhân loại lúc làm tình xuất hiện cái gì ngoài ý muốn, Loki vốn cho rằng không có nó đăng tràng chỗ trống, nhưng không nghĩ tới cao thiên tôn mới là đối.  
Trên thực tế Loki cũng không thích thơm như vậy cao, bọn chúng mùi thơm quá mức nồng đậm, lại dẫn chút không cần thiết thôi tình tác dụng, mà Thor trên thân nguyên bản thanh đạm vị ngọt liền đã rất hoàn mỹ, căn bản không cần bất luận cái gì tô điểm. Nhưng là hiện thực bức bách, Loki vẫn là không thể không vặn ra nắp hộp, dùng tay đào ra một khối lớn hoa hồng vị cao thơm đưa đến Thor thể nội. Màu ngà sữa cao thể rất nhanh liền bị nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể chỗ hòa tan, biến thành ngọt ngào đặc dính chất lỏng, mà trong đó bao hàm mị dược cũng rất nhanh tại Thor thể nội khuếch tán ra tới. Thor cảm thấy mình sau huyệt ẩm ướt dính, ngứa khó nhịn muốn chết, hắn theo bản năng co rút lại thành ruột, không tự chủ được giảo gấp Loki chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn ngón tay.  
Đó là cái không tệ phản ứng, Loki đem cái này thừa nhận làm tiến vào cho phép, hắn đã cho Thor đầy đủ kiên nhẫn, hiện tại là hắn đạt được tương ứng hồi báo thời điểm. Loki rút ngón tay ra, dùng tay vịn mình cương âm hành, đem mượt mà nặng nề đầu chống đỡ tại Thor đóng mở cửa huyệt chỗ. Thor bị đối phương nóng rực thô to cương bỏng run rẩy lên, mật huyệt của hắn bởi vì dược hiệu trống rỗng mà ngứa, sâu màu hồng tiểu huyệt mệt nhọc co rút lại, mang theo chút nếp uốn mềm mại làn da co rút lại đè ép đối phương sung mãn quy đầu. Nhưng mà, Thor thấy được, hắn thấy được cái kia long tộc to lớn âm hành, cùng Loki bản nhân đồng dạng, tên đại gia hỏa kia cũng là một đầu đáng sợ cự long, thô to, dữ tợn, diễu võ giương oai thổ lộ lấy trước dịch, bị bỏng chống đỡ tại Thor tiểu huyệt bên trên.  
Giờ phút này Thor tùy ý sau huyệt như thế nào ẩm ướt ngứa khó nhịn, cũng không khỏi đến vì vậy mà tỉnh táo thêm một chút. Cây kia thô to, lam tử sắc âm hành, nó thon dài thẳng tắp cán bên trên, thậm chí mang theo cùng Loki trên da đồng dạng, gập ghềnh đường vân. Tuyệt đối không thể nào —— Thor nghĩ đến, coi như hắn không cùng nam tính ân ái kinh nghiệm, hắn cũng cảm thấy, cây kia đáng sợ cự long, là tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối không có khả năng đi vào trong cơ thể hắn.  
Ta... Ta không phải, a a!  
Thor thử giải thích, nhưng là Loki cũng không có cho hắn cơ hội nói chuyện, liền thẳng lưng dùng sức giữ tiến đến. May mắn mà có mỡ bôi trơn cùng mị dược công hiệu, Thor sau huyệt đã sớm cùng rục mật đào giống như, mềm mại, buông lỏng, đồng thời nước bốn phía, cho nên Loki dạng này thô bạo tiến vào cũng không có để hắn thụ thương. Thor run rẩy có chút gây nên thân thể, hắn có thể cảm giác được cây kia nóng rực mà thô to âm hành thẳng tắp chống đỡ đến trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu nhất, thân thể bị cưỡng ép mở ra cảm giác đau đớn lại nóng bỏng, mềm mại thấm ướt ruột thịt cực độ không thích ứng dùng sức giảo lấy đột nhiên tiến vào thể nội cự vật. Thor có thể cảm giác được Loki âm hành mỗi một tấc, có thể cảm nhận được cây kia cự vật là như thế nào tiết như trong cơ thể của hắn, là như thế nào từng chút từng chút tàn nhẫn đem hắn mở ra. Hắn có chút thống khổ cong lưng rên rỉ, trên trán toát ra mồ hôi mịn, âm hành cũng không khỏi tự chủ mềm nhũn hơn phân nửa. Nhưng là trước mắt long tộc tựa hồ là phát hiện hắn khó chịu, quan tâm cũng không có lập tức động, cái này khiến Thor cảm thấy cảm kích.  
Chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn cự long nhu thuận ngủ say như vậy một hồi, liền bắt đầu nhàn nhạt co rúm, nặng nề sung mãn đỉnh vừa đi vừa về ép tại Thor thể nội mềm mại nhất kia trên một điểm, khoái cảm từng cỗ từng cỗ thuận bọn hắn chỗ giao hợp hướng toàn thân khuếch tán. Mị dược hiệu quả càng ngày càng rõ ràng, Thor khó nhịn lắc mông, ướt sũng sau huyệt kìm lòng không được phối hợp với Loki rung động, như cái nghe lời miệng nhỏ giống như ra sức mút lấy chôn ở trong cơ thể mình cự vật. Loki chỉ là như vậy thô thiển lặp đi lặp lại đút vào mấy lần, sau đó liền đem mình đỉnh hung hăng đặt ở Thor chỗ mẫn cảm, xay nghiền ở nơi đó tàn nhẫn ngừng lại. Thể nội thịt mềm bị không ngừng kích thích, khoái cảm giống như sóng biển một đợt cao hơn một đợt, Thor cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, không thể thở nổi, hắn khó nhịn rên rỉ, phần eo liền giống bị rút đi khí lực mềm nhũn mềm nhũn. Thor thân thể căng cứng, bắp đùi cũng không chỗ ở run rẩy, cuối cùng —— Hắn nâng cao eo kịch liệt bắn ra.  
Đột nhiên xuất hiện cao trào để Thor kéo căng thân thể mất tự nhiên co quắp mấy lần, ở trong cơ thể hắn càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng mị dược thì là để hắn trở nên khó mà hình dung dâm loạn lại đói khát. Thor kìm lòng không được thở hào hển, phát ra một loại nào đó mềm mại mà yếu thế rên rỉ. Hắn sau huyệt vi phạm lấy ý chí của hắn, ngọt ngào như thế, ướt dầm dề mút lấy chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình cự vật, phảng phất là biết vừa mới là cái này đại gia hỏa mang đến như cao triều, ra sức lấy lòng nó, vội vàng ý đồ đem cây kia thô to âm hành nuốt vào trong cơ thể mình chỗ càng sâu.  
Mà Loki cũng không có kiên nhẫn đến họp chờ đợi Thor chịu qua lần này cao trào dư vị, hắn rất nhanh liền đại lực điều khiển, to dài to lớn âm hành nhanh chóng rút ra lại hung hăng đính vào. Hoàn toàn không để ý tới dưới thân người vừa mới cao trào qua thân thể có bao nhiêu mẫn cảm, vùi đầu hung hăng điều khiển lấy, như thế như gió bão mưa rào rung động để Thor cả người đều bị đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, thân thể của hắn theo động tác như vậy mà có chút động tác, sau huyệt có chút theo không kịp tiết tấu vừa đi vừa về co vào mút vào. Vừa mới kinh lịch cao trào mẫn cảm ruột thịt ướt át lại mềm mại, phảng phất hơi tiếp nhận một điểm ma sát liền sẽ chảy ra nước đến giống như. Thor rất nhanh liền bị làm lần nữa xuất tinh, cũng không phải là trước đó loại kia trên ý nghĩa xuất tinh, mà là phi thường đáng thương, từ hắn nửa đột nhiên âm hành đỉnh lại lần nữa chảy ra chút thưa thớt tinh thủy mà thôi. Chất lỏng màu trắng nhạt cùng lúc trước hắn bắn tại mình dưới bụng tinh dịch xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, đem Thor rắn chắc phần bụng làm cho ướt sũng rối tinh rối mù.

Tại lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được Loki bắn tại trong cơ thể mình thời điểm, Thor thở dài một hơi, hắn coi là đây hết thảy đều kết thúc, trận này ỡm ờ, mỏi mệt mà dài dòng tình ái. Cho nên mặc dù hắn mệt mỏi muốn chết, còn bị không nói lời gì bắn tràn đầy một bụng, trong thân thể đều là long tộc tinh dịch, nhưng hắn vẫn là phát ra từ nội tâm cảm thấy buông lỏng. Thor gian nan rúc về phía sau co lại, cảnh giác ý đồ kéo xa mình cùng Loki khoảng cách, hai chân của hắn mở rộng, bị quá độ sử dụng tiểu huyệt bị thao có chút phiếm hồng, nhưng may mà không có chảy máu. Quá nhiều tinh dịch thuận huyệt của hắn miệng chảy xuống, nhỏ ở dưới người hắn kim tệ bên trên, Thor có chút xấu hổ kẹp chặt cái mông của mình, hắn muốn khép lại mình run rẩy lại mở rộng hai chân, thế nhưng là phi thường bi ai, Thor cảm thấy mình hai cái đùi tựa như là bị rút khô khí lực giống như không bị khống chế.  
Ngay tại lúc Thor rốt cục tìm về chút khí lực, xoay người ý đồ rời đi Loki ánh mắt thời điểm, hắn lại bị sau lưng long tộc thình lình níu lại mắt cá chân, hung hăng lôi trở lại đặt ở dưới thân.

Ngươi sẽ không coi là dạng này liền kết thúc đi? Loki hôn lấy Thor phần gáy, thanh âm khàn khàn dán tại Thor bên tai hỏi như vậy lấy.  
Ngón tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt rời khỏi Thor trước ngực, yêu thích không nỡ rời tay vuốt vuốt đôi kia hắn mới trang trí tốt, tiểu xảo phấn nộn mà đáng yêu đầu vú, không ngoài ý muốn nghe được Thor trong cổ họng phát ra, mơ hồ mà đại biểu cho thoải mái dễ chịu mềm mại rên rỉ.  
Ngươi hẳn là cảm thấy vinh hạnh, bởi vì ta lựa chọn ngươi cái này giống cái nhân loại đến vì ta đẻ trứng. Cho nên tiếp xuống, ta phải đem ngươi thao đến trăm phần trăm sẽ mang thai tình trạng mới được.  
Loki không cần phản kháng như thế tuyên bố, lần nữa đem mình thật sâu chôn đến Thor thể nội.

TBC

3.  
Thor là tại đêm khuya tỉnh lại, lúc này Jotunheim ngay tại tuyết rơi, mặc dù bạch Thiên Thiên khí cũng không có cỡ nào sáng sủa, thế nhưng là ban đêm chợt hạ xuống nhiệt độ quả thực là để hắn lạnh hỏng. Đáng thương trung đình người, hắn hoàn toàn không thích ứng Jotunheim dạng này vừa ướt lại lạnh thời tiết, Thor theo bản năng quấn chặt lấy đắp lên trên người mình tấm thảm, run rẩy đem thân thể của mình càng thêm cuộn mình.  
Đó là dùng nguyên một khối cự thú da làm thành tấm thảm, mềm mại, giữ ấm, đồng thời chế tác cực giai, phía trên thêu đầy tơ vàng làm thành hoa văn, có lẽ đối với long tộc tới nói, dạng này chăn lông đã đầy đủ, thậm chí đều quá ấm áp. Nhưng là đối với con người mà nói, đối đãi dạng này ban đêm rét lạnh, đầu này chăn lông còn là chưa đủ lấy hoàn toàn ngăn cách kia phần rét lạnh.  
Thor không nhớ rõ mình từng có đắt như thế tấm thảm, trên thực tế, ngoại trừ Loki dẫn hắn tới thời điểm, hảo tâm vì hắn trùm lên một khối cây đay bố bên ngoài, từ khi Thor bị tông sư tông sư tù binh, hắn liền ngay cả mặc quần áo quyền lợi cũng không có, chớ nói chi là đạt được một khối như thế có giá trị không nhỏ chăn lông, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là cái này bảo khố chủ nhân vì hắn đắp lên. Từ chuyện này tới nói, Thor rất cảm tạ Loki quan tâm, cái kia long tộc mặc dù sai lầm hắn giới tính, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không có thương tổn hắn. Đã không có muốn ăn rơi Thor, cũng không có để hắn chịu đựng tại Muspellheim như thế tra tấn, thậm chí còn hảo tâm chiếu cố hắn. Đối với cái này Thor từ đáy lòng cảm tạ lấy Loki, nhưng là bởi vì muốn để hắn thai nghén long tộc dòng dõi, cho hắn đeo một đống lớn loạn thất bát tao trang sức, còn đem hắn thao đến sinh sinh ngất đi —— Đây cũng là một cái khác mã chuyện.  
Huống hồ những này trang sức tính là gì? Long tộc đưa cho hắn đồ cưới sao? Hắn cũng không rõ ràng cái gì long tộc tập tục.  
Nghĩ tới đây, Thor có chút khó chịu giật giật hai chân, giữa hai chân dinh dính cảm giác nhắc nhở lấy lúc trước hắn phát sinh qua sự tình, Loki cũng không có giúp hắn thanh lý, để bảo đảm thụ thai, hắn tùy ý những cái kia tinh dịch tràn đầy rót tại Thor trong bụng. Thor biết, hắn hiện tại nên làm không phải núp ở tấm thảm bên trong đi ngủ, mà là hẳn là thừa dịp Loki ngủ say thời điểm đứng lên đi thanh tẩy thân thể, sau đó nhanh lên làm rõ ràng cái sơn động này vị trí địa lý, kế hoạch nên như thế nào chạy trốn. Huống hồ nếu như không nhanh chút thanh tẩy, những cái kia tinh dịch lưu lại trong thân thể suốt cả đêm, ngày mai hắn nhất định sẽ phát sốt. Nhưng là Thor thật sự là quá mệt mỏi, toàn thân hắn trên dưới mỗi một khối cơ bắp đều tại ẩn ẩn làm đau, bị thao có chút đỏ lên mà không khép lại được tiểu huyệt khiến người xấu hổ ê ẩm sưng thấy đau, hơi động một cái bên trong tinh dịch tựa như muốn chảy ra giống như.  
Thor khó chịu đem mình cuộn mình thành một đoàn nhỏ, tận lực dùng đầu kia thật dày tấm thảm đem mình bọc cái rắn chắc, hắn không thể tin được cái kia long tộc vậy mà liền như thế đem hắn ném ở kim tệ bên trên đi ngủ, đến mức hắn hiện tại toàn thân cao thấp đều là kim tệ ép ra dấu đỏ, gập ghềnh, đau đớn không thôi. Mà liền tại Thor như thế tất tất tác tác, lén lút che kín mình, ý đồ để cho mình dễ chịu một lúc thời điểm, ngủ ở phía sau hắn Loki bị hắn đánh thức, hắn có chút mơ mơ màng màng, không nói lời gì ôm Thor, đem hắn trực tiếp chụp tại trong lồng ngực của mình.

Thế nào?  
Loki tùy ý hôn lấy Thor phần gáy, kiên nhẫn hỏi đến, thanh âm của hắn khàn khàn lại mang theo dày đặc buồn ngủ, nghe quả thực giống một con thiết đủ mèo to, buông lỏng mà no bụng đủ.  
Ta... Ta đói.  
Thor vụng về vung lấy láo, che dấu mình muốn chạy trốn sự thật này, hắn vẫn luôn biết Loki ngủ ở phía sau hắn, cho nên hắn tận khả năng thả nhẹ tay chân, không nghĩ tới vẫn là đem Loki đánh thức. Bất quá kỳ thật Thor cũng không hoàn toàn là nói láo, thật sự là hắn là đói bụng, trước đó khẩn trương cao độ để hắn quên đi đói, hiện tại tỉnh táo lại về sau, liên tục không ngừng cảm giác đói bụng ngược lại xâm nhập thân thể của hắn. Dù sao nô lệ tại Muspellheim không có đất vị, ma Thần tộc chỉ làm cho bọn hắn chút ăn chút ít đến thương cảm ăn cơm thừa rượu cặn, thường xuyên có người làm tranh đoạt một điểm đồ ăn mà đánh đầu rơi máu chảy, Thor không muốn vì này thương tổn tới mình đồng bào, tự nhiên là càng thêm nhẫn cơ chịu đói, không giành được đồ ăn.  
Hừ hừ, ta liền biết. Ta ở bên cạnh thả chút quả mọng cùng hươu thịt, nếu như ngươi đói bụng liền đi ăn đi.  
Loki không ngạc nhiên chút nào nói như vậy lấy, sau đó buông lỏng ra chụp lấy Thor phần eo tay.  
Chẳng qua nếu như ngươi muốn chạy trốn, ta sẽ biết. Hắn như vậy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ cảnh cáo đến, vỗ tay phát ra tiếng vì Thor đốt sáng lên một viên thủy tinh, sau đó xoay người ngủ tiếp tới. Hắn ngữ điệu bên trong như có như không lộ ra hứa không dung kháng cự ý vị, phảng phất hắn đã sớm nhìn thấu Thor điểm tiểu tâm tư kia giống như, cái này khiến vừa mới còn đang suy nghĩ lấy muốn chạy trốn Thor nhịn không được có chút chột dạ.  
Thor mượn thủy tinh ánh sáng hướng nhìn chung quanh một lần, phát hiện đồ ăn rất tri kỷ liền đặt ở bên cạnh hắn, cơ hồ là đưa tay liền có thể cầm tới khoảng cách. Mặc dù nguyên một khối sinh hươu lá gan đối với bụng đói kêu vang Thor tới nói đã không tính là cái gì khó mà nuốt xuống đồ vật, thế nhưng là hắn thật cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua như thế hình thù kỳ quái, nhan sắc đáng sợ quả mọng. Kia tựa hồ là Jotunheim bết bát như vậy khí hậu hạ đặc thù hoa quả, mặc kệ là ngoại hình hay là nhan sắc, nó đều tại lên án lấy Jotunheim khí hậu hỏng bét. Thor do dự, cuối cùng cũng không có ăn hết những cái kia hoa quả, hắn thật rất hoài nghi loại vật này đến cùng có thích hợp hay không nhân loại dùng ăn.  
Không thể không nói, nhìn như vậy, Loki phảng phất thật là một điểm chăn nuôi nhân loại tương quan tri thức đều không có, cái này khiến Thor không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi đến cùng là Muspellheim cơm nước càng kém một chút, vẫn là Jotunheim cơm nước càng kém một chút.

Mặc dù Thor tại thể lực hơi khôi phục một chút về sau, liền lập tức leo đến linh mạch bên cạnh đem mình rửa ráy sạch sẽ, nhưng là tại chịu đựng suốt cả đêm bạo tuyết cùng rét lạnh tra tấn, lại phải không đến cái gì ra dáng đồ ăn tình huống dưới, coi như cường tráng như Thor, cũng là lập tức liền ngã bệnh.  
Loki làm sao cũng nghĩ không thông, nguyên bản hắn còn có chút hăng hái ở một bên thưởng thức Thor tại trước mắt hắn thân thể trần truồng thanh tẩy mình, vì cái gì thoáng qua ở giữa người kia liền ngã hạ? Dạng này đột phát tình trạng dọa Loki nhảy một cái, hắn tranh thủ thời gian mở ra cánh bay qua đem Thor từ trong sông mò ra.  
Mà coi như đối với nhân loại sự tình nhất khiếu bất thông, Loki cũng có thể cảm giác được Thor hiện tại không bình thường, thân thể của hắn gần đây trước đó muốn bỏng bên trên rất nhiều, mà cũng không phải là tình ái bên trong cái chủng loại kia nóng lên, mà là càng thêm không bình thường nhiệt độ cao. Thor hô hấp dồn dập, hai mắt cấm đoán, có chút thống khổ nhíu chặt lông mày. Loki vì hắn lau khô nước trên người, đem hắn bỏ vào một cái tự nhận là vô cùng thoải mái đống kim tệ bên trong, bắt chước Thor tối hôm qua dáng vẻ, dùng chăn lông đem hắn gói kỹ lưỡng —— Là, đêm qua Loki nhìn thấy Thor làm như vậy, long tộc nhìn ban đêm năng lực phi thường tốt, cho nên hắn đoán đây đại khái là nhân loại cái gì quen thuộc mới đối.  
Thông minh như Loki giờ phút này cũng không nghĩ ra mình đến tột cùng là cái nào khâu ra sai, chẳng lẽ chiếu cố một nhân loại sẽ so chăn nuôi cự thú hoặc là nhân ngư còn khó sao? Không, sẽ không, hắn nghe nói nhân loại là phi thường sinh mệnh lực tràn đầy tồn tại, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không giống sâu kiến đồng dạng sinh sôi nhiều như vậy không phải sao. Loki vô ý thức dùng ngón tay ma sát mình môi mỏng, ý đồ tìm ra mình trước đó sơ hở, thế nhưng là, không có, hắn cảm thấy mình rõ ràng đã làm tất cả nên làm sự tình —— Tẫn chức tẫn trách vì Thor ra ngoài đi săn, chuẩn bị thức ăn nước uống, thậm chí nghe nói nhân loại kháng lạnh năng lực kém xa tít tắp long tộc, hắn còn đặc biệt vì Thor chuẩn bị một đầu tấm thảm. Theo lý thuyết hẳn là vạn vô nhất thất mới đối, thế nhưng là vì cái gì hiện tại Thor nhìn thống khổ như vậy?  
Loki nắm tay che ở Thor trên trán, dùng một cái đơn giản hạ nhiệt độ ma pháp, ý đồ làm dịu Thor trên thân nhiệt độ cao, nhưng cái này cũng không hề phi thường có hiệu quả, Thor sờ tới sờ lui vẫn như cũ giống như là muốn bốc cháy nóng hổi. Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy bất an, có được lấy toàn bộ Jotunheim toàn bộ bảo vật hắn từ nơi sâu xa lần thứ nhất có có thể sẽ mất đi cái gì cảm giác sợ hãi. Loki thận trọng vuốt ve Thor, nhưng lại không biết hắn Thor đến tột cùng thế nào, long tộc từ trước đến nay rời xa tật bệnh bối rối cùng uy hiếp, bọn hắn từ nhỏ không rõ các như thế nào ốm đau, bọn hắn cũng không cần minh bạch. Bởi vì tại long tộc dài dằng dặc sinh mệnh, bọn hắn sẽ không cũng không có khả năng đi chịu đựng tật bệnh thống khổ. Loki trước đó còn tưởng rằng hắn lại bởi vì Thor ý đồ chạy trốn mà mất đi cái này đồ cất giữ, cho nên tại bọn hắn giao hoan về sau, Loki thừa dịp Thor ngủ say, tại hắn vì Thor đeo lên đồ trang sức trên dưới chút ít ma pháp. Đây là, nếu như hắn đồ cất giữ muốn chạy trốn, hắn liền sẽ lập tức biết. Nhưng là Loki không nghĩ tới sẽ phát sinh dạng này ngoài ý muốn, cái này khiến nguyên bản cảm thấy vạn vô nhất thất hắn cảm thấy trở tay không kịp.  
Kỳ thật còn có một cái phương pháp, Loki nghĩ như vậy, hắn đương nhiên biết còn có một cái phương pháp, chỉ cần hắn đi Midgard bắt người loại đến hỏi một chút, liền có thể dễ như trở bàn tay biết Thor hiện tại đến tột cùng là thế nào. Nhưng là, ọe, Midgard, Loki chán ghét cái chỗ kia, nơi đó bẩn thỉu, khắp nơi đều chật ních trung đình người. Bọn hắn lít nha lít nhít quần cư cùng một chỗ, cả khối đại lục đều tản ra khiến người buồn nôn, trung đình người khí tức, mà Loki chán ghét trung đình người.  
Cho nên, nếu như không phải là vì Thor, hắn tuyệt đối cả một đời cũng sẽ không đi loại địa phương kia.  
Nói cách khác chính là, vì Thor, Loki nguyện ý lập tức lên đường, hạ mình đi Midgard một chuyến, tìm hắn chán ghét trung đình người, đem chuyện này hỏi rõ ràng.

Việc này không nên chậm trễ, Loki đem Thor thu xếp tốt, lại vì mình bảo khố tăng thêm so thường ngày càng nhiều ẩn tàng ma pháp cùng pháp thuật phòng ngự, thậm chí còn xếp đặt mấy đạo phòng ngừa người khác tiếp cận ma chú làm nhỏ cạm bẫy, mới rốt cục yên tâm rời đi. Loki dùng ma pháp đem mình truyền tống đến Midgard thủ đô, vì thế hắn còn cố ý huyễn vì tiếp cận trung đình người hình thái, cùng sử dụng một kiện màu xanh sẫm áo choàng phủ lên mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo sừng rồng, để tránh hắn long tộc thân phận gây nên không cần thiết khủng hoảng.  
Loki nhìn khắp bốn phía, cuối cùng đi vào một cái quán rượu nhỏ bên trong, ở trong đó huyên náo, ồn ào, chật ních đủ loại trung đình người, mọi người tốp năm tốp ba vây quanh một cái keo kiệt không thể lại keo kiệt cái bàn gỗ ngồi cùng một chỗ, uống vào thấp kém rượu mạch ăn động vật bị đun sôi thi thể, mỗi một bàn người đều tại mồm năm miệng mười nói gì đó. Loki khinh thường khẽ hừ một tiếng, tìm cái coi như an tĩnh nơi hẻo lánh ngồi xuống, giả bộ như khách nhân dáng vẻ tùy ý địa điểm chút rượu nho. Dù sao hắn cũng sẽ không uống, những này ủ chế trình tự làm việc thô ráp rượu kém chất lượng tinh sẽ chỉ tra tấn đầu lưỡi của hắn, kia chua xót hương vị còn không bằng Jotunheim linh mạch cam liệt.  
Loki cẩn thận nghe người chung quanh, quyết định tại những người này chọn một gặp được cùng loại ngoài ý muốn người mang về. Long tộc thính lực muốn so trung đình người ưu việt rất nhiều, hắn có thể nghe được trong tửu quán cùng trên đường phố các loại thanh âm, những người kia thảo luận đơn giản chính là chút lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ, tỉ như gần nhất Álfheim khoáng thạch lại lên giá nha, Midgard xung quanh lại bạo phát mới náo động a, hoặc là gần nhất hoàng thất bị dần dần giá không, các lãnh chúa kích động sự tình.  
Những này không quan trọng việc nhỏ đều không phải Loki nhận thấy hứng thú, mà liền tại dạng này buồn bực ngán ngẩm bên trong, hắn đột nhiên nghe được đứng ở phía sau ngõ hẻm có hai cái tiểu thương đang đàm luận vợ con của bọn hắn. Đó cũng không phải cái gì có ý tứ đối thoại, thậm chí còn xen lẫn rất nhiều tiểu thương khó nghe phàn nàn, nhưng trọng yếu chính là, trong đó một người nhắc tới mình thê tử trước đó ngoài ý muốn mắc cảm mạo, toàn thân phát nhiệt làn da cũng nóng hổi muốn chết, như thế bệnh cấp tính để hắn trong lúc nhất thời không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, còn tốt về sau Stallen kỳ bác sĩ giúp bọn hắn. Điều này khiến cho Loki chú ý, người kia nói tới chứng bệnh cùng Thor trước mắt trạng thái rất giống, hắn nghĩ hắn cần cái kia trung đình sâu kiến nhắc tới cái gì Stallen kỳ bác sĩ, đã bác sĩ kia có thể trị hết cái kia tiểu thương thê tử, vậy hắn nhất định cũng có thể trị càng Thor.  
Loki trên bàn lưu lại chút mảnh vàng vụn, vội vàng rời đi tửu quán, thừa dịp bất ngờ đem cái kia tiểu thương nhấn tại ngõ tối góc rẽ. Hắn bóp lấy cái kia trung đình người yết hầu, đem người kia nhấn ở trong tối ngõ hẻm ướt lạnh trên tường, có chút thả lực đem đối phương hai chân nhấc cách mặt đất. Đầu này hẻm nhỏ vốn là hiếm có người trải qua, Loki ngăn chặn vị trí của người này lại trùng hợp là cái góc chết, lại thêm hắn lại vừa mới cùng đồng bạn của mình tách rời, cho nên bọn hắn bị phát hiện tỉ lệ cực kỳ bé nhỏ, đây cũng là Loki kỳ vọng, hắn không nghĩ tại Midgard quá mức làm cho người tai mắt.  
Tại sao có thể tìm tới ngươi vừa mới nói Stallen kỳ bác sĩ?  
Màu xanh sẫm áo choàng hạ đột ngột hiện lên một vòng tinh hồng, Loki lộ ra long tộc đặc thù huyết hồng sắc con ngươi đe dọa lấy đối phương, con ngươi của hắn uy hiếp tính co lại thành khóa tâm hình dạng, trên tay theo tra hỏi lại nhiều hơn mấy phần lực đạo. Bị nắm yết hầu nam nhân hiển nhiên chú ý tới Loki áo choàng hạ sừng rồng, hắn không ngừng cầu xin tha thứ lấy, dọa đến sắp tè ra quần, ấp úng nửa ngày mới rốt cục nói đến trọng điểm.  
Tư Đặc, Stallen kỳ bác sĩ? Thanh âm của nam nhân đều bị dọa đổi giọng, nghe như cái hoạn quan giống như lanh lảnh buồn cười, hắn... Hắn liền, liền ở tại Brick đường phố 177A Hào, cách, cách nơi này không xa, ngoặt ra ngõ nhỏ thuận đại lộ đi, ngài... Ngài hẳn là rất nhanh liền có thể tìm tới hắn.  
Ta đã hiểu.  
Loki buông lỏng ra bóp lấy nam nhân yết hầu tay, con mắt cũng khôi phục trước đó màu xanh nâu, hắn nhìn xem cái kia bị dọa đến ngồi dưới đất hai chân phát run, đứng lên cũng không nổi trung đình người, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút buồn cười lại có chút đáng thương. Trên thực tế cái này cũng không thể trách Loki, hắn thật không hiểu nhiều nên như thế nào cùng nhân loại kết giao, dù sao tại hắn vẫn là một đầu ấu long thời điểm, nhân loại chính là như thế đối đãi hắn.  
Đây là tạ lễ. Loki nói như vậy lấy, tùy ý quăng mấy cái kim tệ ném tới người kia bên cạnh, ngươi có thể đi, sâu kiến. Bất quá sự tình vừa rồi, còn hi vọng ngươi chớ nói ra ngoài, không phải ta sẽ để cho ngươi hối hận.  
Loki híp mắt, lộ ra một cái nụ cười âm lãnh, hắn lập tức phủi tay bên trên tro bụi, chán ghét khóa gấp lông mày. Liền xem như mang theo găng tay, Loki vẫn cảm thấy đụng vào trước mắt cái này trung đình người sự thật, để hắn cảm thấy phi thường chán ghét. Bất quá Loki chính mình cũng cảm thấy bất ngờ chính là, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không có phản cảm qua đụng vào Thor chuyện này, trên thực tế, hắn thậm chí còn muốn càng nhiều, muốn càng nhiều đụng vào, chiếm hữu Thor.  
Nam nhân kia thật sự là dọa sợ, hắn nắm chặt trong tay kim tệ, đứng lên liền nhanh chóng chạy ngoại trừ hẻm nhỏ, trong thoáng chốc hắn cảm thấy mình khả năng còn đang trong mộng. Giữa ban ngày đột nhiên gặp long tộc, còn tưởng rằng mình hẳn phải chết không nghi ngờ, bây giờ lại lại thiên hàng hoành tài, bị long tộc dùng kim tệ đập đầu. Nhiều như vậy kim tệ đã đầy đủ hắn tiêu xài một hồi lâu, không nói đến có long tộc uy hiếp phía trước, loại này đụng đại vận sự tình, coi như hắn hữu tâm nói ra đoán chừng cũng sẽ không có người tin tưởng, sẽ chỉ cảm thấy hắn mơ mộng hão huyền, muốn phát tài muốn điên rồi mà thôi.

Dựa theo cái kia trung đình người cho địa chỉ, Loki rất nhanh liền tìm được Stephen · Stallen kỳ bác sĩ trụ sở.  
Thậm chí có thể nói, sự tình so với hắn tưởng tượng còn muốn đơn giản rất nhiều. Bởi vì đương Loki bước vào cái kia chật hẹp, chen chúc, lại tràn đầy trung đình người buồn nôn hương vị khu nhà ở thời điểm, hắn liền cảm nhận được ma lực tồn tại. Là, ma lực —— Pháp thuật phòng ngự, cùng Loki sở học qua rất giống, nhưng là lại không hoàn toàn đồng dạng. Kia cỗ khiến người không vui ma lực cơ hồ trực tiếp dẫn đường Loki, khi hắn tìm đường dây này xuất hiện ở vị thầy thuốc kia trụ sở lúc trước, hắn có thể không tốn sức chút nào cảm nhận được cánh cửa kia đằng sau ẩn tàng lấy, cực lớn không gian.  
Xem ra chúng ta Stallen kỳ bác sĩ là vị nhân loại pháp sư, Loki có chút khịt mũi coi thường nghĩ như vậy, nhị lưu pháp sư.  
Mà Stallen kỳ hiển nhiên cũng đã sớm dự liệu được Loki đến, ngay tại Loki đứng ở trước cửa thời điểm, cánh cửa kia liền giống cảm ứng được hắn giống như, tự hành mở ra. Sau đó Stephen lợi dụng một loại cực kỳ pháp sư hoan nghênh phương thức, trực tiếp đem Loki truyền tống đến trong phòng trên ghế sa lon. Mặc dù Stephen đánh trong đáy lòng không chào đón vị khách nhân này, nhưng hắn vẫn không quên mạo tính hướng Loki trong tay lấp một chén hồng trà chiêu đãi hắn.  
Long tộc tại sao lại muốn tới Midgard, so với hỏi thăm, Stephen giờ phút này càng giống là tại phàn nàn, ngữ khí của hắn thật giống như nguyên bản liền công việc rất nhiều, nhưng là lãnh chúa lại đột nhiên xuất hiện ép buộc hắn tăng ca quan toà giống như, hỏng bét thấu. Stephen ngồi tại Loki đối diện, buông xuống trong tay ngay tại đọc sách ma pháp, cau mày đem hai cánh tay hợp lại cùng nhau, không che giấu chút nào mình không kiên nhẫn.  
Ta đồ cất giữ bệnh. Loki nói như vậy lấy, đem hồng trà để qua một bên, khó được đè lại lửa giận.  
A, nếu như ta giúp ngươi chữa khỏi hắn, ngươi có thể bảo chứng cũng không tiếp tục đến Midgard sao?  
Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không mang theo địch ý mà đến, Loki nói như vậy đến, ta cam đoan với ngươi.  
Vậy thì tốt quá, chúng ta đi thôi. Stephen dùng tay tại không trung vẽ ra một cái tia chớp vòng vàng, trong nháy mắt liền đem hắn cùng Loki liền bị cùng nhau truyền tống về Jotunheim.

TBC

4.  
Stephen đúng hẹn tra xét Thor bệnh tình, may mắn chính là Thor bệnh cũng không nặng, chỉ là tại đói, mỏi mệt lại thêm thời tiết nguyên nhân mấy tầng dưới áp lực mắc phải phong hàn mà thôi, chỉ cần đúng hạn uống thuốc liền sẽ rất nhanh tốt. Mà so sánh sinh bệnh, ngược lại là Thor trên thân còn chưa biến mất dấu vết khác đưa tới Stephen chú ý, hắn nhìn xem Thor chỗ cổ không ngừng hướng phía dưới kéo dài, hơi hiện thanh dấu răng cùng dấu hôn, nhịn không được nhíu mày, càng nhiều giật ra đắp lên Thor trên thân chăn lông. Sau đó, quả nhiên, Stephen nhìn thấy Thor trên thân hiện đầy cùng long tộc giao hoan, túng dục vết tích, những cái kia vết tích cũng còn rất mới, tựa như là long tộc vì tuyên thệ đối cái này nhân loại quyền sở hữu mà cố ý lưu lại đồng dạng. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, cái này long tộc thậm chí còn dựa theo sở thích của mình vì người này loại ăn mặc một phen.  
Stephen đánh giá Thor, ánh mắt quanh đi quẩn lại vòng qua hắn thủ đoạn cùng trên cổ chân khảm nạm nước cờ khối bảo thạch nặng nề kim sức, cuối cùng rơi vào Thor trước ngực đôi kia sữa đinh bên trên. Trách không được Loki muốn đem cái này nhân loại xưng là hắn đồ cất giữ, Stephen cảm thán, không khỏi nghĩ lên trước đó phương nam kia đội bởi vì chiến bại mà bị ma Thần tộc bắt đi lính đánh thuê, những mảnh vỡ này liều cùng một chỗ, hắn cũng là có thể đem sự tình nguyên do đoán ra cái hơn phân nửa đến. Mặc dù thân là Midgard quan trắc người, thế nhưng là Stephen sẽ không đi quá nhiều can thiệp nhân loại vì tư dục cùng tài phú chỗ bốc lên chiến tranh. Muspellheim cùng Midgard có không thể đánh vỡ hòa bình điều ước, dù cùng là trung đình người, nhưng là ma Thần tộc nguyện ý xử lý như thế nào tù binh của mình, làm quan trắc người Stephen sẽ không quá nhiều can thiệp. Huống hồ hắn đã sớm nghe nói Jotunheim có long tộc cùng Muspellheim ma Thần tộc giao hảo, bây giờ xem ra cũng không phải là tin đồn.

Ngươi nhìn đủ chưa?  
Loki vừa đi vừa về loay hoay trong tay tiểu đao, ngữ điệu bên trong mang theo rõ ràng bất mãn. Hắn cảm thán cái này đến từ trung đình nhị lưu pháp sư tựa hồ không hiểu được như thế nào thu liễm ánh mắt của mình, vậy mà đối với hắn vật sở hữu cũng dám như thế tham lam dò xét.  
Chỉ là phong hàn, đúng hạn uống thuốc liền tốt.  
Stephen mười phần tự giác thu hồi ánh mắt của mình, long tộc đối với đồ cất giữ mãnh liệt lòng ham chiếm hữu là chín đại lục mọi người đều biết sự tình, đồng thời hắn cũng nhìn ra được Loki đối Thor tình hữu độc chung, cho nên hắn không có ý định tại loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này bên trên cùng long tộc phát sinh xung đột. Stephen dùng ngón tay tại không trung vẽ ra một cái tiểu Quang vòng, từ đó lấy ra một bình nhỏ màu lam nhạt dược thủy ném cho Loki.  
Quả sung, bầu dục nước cùng sói máu? Loki mở ra nắp bình ngửi ngửi, nhíu mày có chút hoài nghi dò hỏi.  
Là, chế biến ba, năm tiếng thuận tiện, trung đình người cần thiết dược vật cùng chủng tộc khác hơi có khác biệt. Stephen không khỏi cảm thán Loki tại ma dược phương diện vượt qua thường nhân thiên phú, nghĩ đến nếu như không phải hai người thân phận khác lạ, bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ rất hợp cũng khó nói.  
Bất quá, tha thứ ta nói thẳng, ta chú ý tới ngươi tựa hồ là muốn cái này nhân loại vì ngươi thai nghén dòng dõi. Stephen do dự một chút, hắn lúc đầu không nghĩ tới nhiều can thiệp Loki sự tình, long tộc tính cách tham lam táo bạo, lòng ham chiếm hữu lại mạnh, thật sự là rất khó ở chung. Nhưng là hắn nhìn một chút đổ vào đống kim tệ bên trên, cau mày thống khổ thở hào hển Thor, thật sự là không đành lòng thả người đáng thương này mặc kệ, cho nên vẫn là tiếp tục nói.  
Ngươi'Đồ cất giữ' , ta nói là, Thor, hắn là không thể nào mang thai, bởi vì hắn cùng ngươi ta đồng dạng, đều là nam tính. Stephen tận lực uyển chuyển biểu đạt chính mình ý tứ, để tránh tổn thương đến long tộc cao ngạo yếu ớt lòng tự trọng, gây nên cái gì xung đột không cần thiết.  
Mà lại trung đình người cũng không quen dùng ăn Jotunheim thực vật, cũng không thể ăn quá nhiều thịt tươi, kim tệ đối với chúng ta mà nói mười phần cứng rắn, không thể làm làm giường, trọng yếu nhất chính là, chúng ta tôn trọng tự do. Stephen có ý riêng nhìn một chút Thor trên thân đông đảo trang sức, hắn tự nhiên biết Loki ở phía trên thực hiện ma chú sự tình, nếu như ngươi muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, tốt nhất hiểu rõ hơn chút Midgard sự tình. Mặt khác, ta phải nhắc nhở ngươi là, cùng long tộc khác biệt, tuổi thọ của chúng ta rất ngắn. Trung đình tuổi thọ của con người đối với long tộc tới nói, bất quá một hạt bụi thôi.  
Hừ hừ. Loki rên khẽ một tiếng làm đáp lại, khó được không có sinh khí. Hắn đi lòng vòng đao trong tay chuôi, như có điều suy nghĩ dò hỏi, trung đình người đều sẽ sợ hãi cái chết sao?  
Ta không phủ nhận nhân loại sẽ sợ hãi cái chết, nhưng tử vong là lại bình thường bất quá sự tình, vạn vật đều có vừa chết. Stephen cau mày nói như vậy lấy, huống hồ tại được chứng kiến vĩnh hằng cùng vô hạn về sau, ta đã học xong đi tự nhiên tiếp nhận nó.

Loki ôm Thor nằm tại trên một cái giường, hắn duy trì lấy nhân loại hình thái, ngay tại đọc một bản Stephen lưu cho hắn, liên quan tới trung đình thư tịch. Là, chúng ta long tộc làm một cái giường đến, cái giường kia là như thế to lớn mà mềm mại, hai nam nhân nằm ở trung ương cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chật hẹp. Gỗ thật làm khung giường tản ra chất gỗ hương thơm, độ đầy lá vàng trên cột giường điêu khắc đủ loại phức tạp hoa văn. Đây là duy nhất một trương thoáng phù hợp Loki thẩm mỹ giường, trên thực tế, nó coi như đặt ở quốc vương trong cung điện cũng sẽ không cảm thấy có chút không hài hòa. Loki dùng một chút mình cảm thấy không đáng tiền mảnh vàng vụn đổi lấy cái này, mà cái kia trung đình tiểu thương cảm động đến rơi nước mắt đem cái giường này bán cho hắn —— Cái này mềm mại quái dị cái hộp vuông, Loki không biết vì cái gì nhân loại như vậy thích vàng, lại thà rằng ngủ ở vật như vậy phía trên.  
Trên thực tế còn có rất Dolo cơ không biết sự tình, hắn liếc nhìn trong tay liên quan tới Midgard thư tịch, không khỏi cảm thán lên trung đình tâm tư người phức tạp cùng yếu ớt đến. Loki ngón tay không có ý nghĩa quyển lộng lấy Thor tóc, bên cạnh đọc bên cạnh vuốt vuốt Thor đầu kia xinh đẹp, vàng tóc dài. Hắn đã đem ma dược đút cho cái này trung đình người, hiện tại Thor đã bởi vì ma dược bên trong một ít trợ ngủ thành phần mà nặng nề ngủ thiếp đi, hắn an tĩnh nằm tại Loki trong ngực, bệnh tình hóa giải rất nhiều, thân thể cũng như Stephen nói tới chẳng phải nóng bỏng.  
Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy cao hứng, hắn lấy xuống mình cho Thor đeo lên đông đảo trang sức, chỉ để lại đơn độc một cái tay vòng. Mặc dù Loki ở phía trên thực hiện một chút không ảnh hưởng toàn cục nhỏ ma pháp, nhưng là hắn đã sẽ không lại dùng những vật nhỏ này ép buộc Thor lưu lại. Cứ việc Loki phi thường không nghĩ làm như vậy, dù sao hắn là như vậy cô độc, từ nhỏ không có trải nghiệm qua cái gì làm bạn tư vị. Nhưng là vẫn như cũ, hắn ở đây làm ra nhượng bộ, Loki cũng tại học tập, liên quan tới trung đình tập tục, chín đại lục từng cái chủng tộc đều có không giống nhau sinh tồn chi đạo, mà Loki chính tận sức tại hiểu rõ Thor. Hắn thậm chí nghe theo Stephen đề nghị vì Thor mua mấy bộ quần áo, đương nhiên, dựa theo hắn yêu thích, bởi vì hắn không thể nào tiếp thu được phổ thông trung đình người xuyên xấu xí vải thô áo.  
Loki nhìn xem Thor ngủ say dáng vẻ, hắn phát hiện Thor coi như ngủ thiếp đi cũng vẫn là nhíu chặt lấy lông mày, phảng phất tại vì ác mộng vây khốn giống như. Loki mượn cơ hội này nhìn lén Thor ký ức, hắn không có ác ý, chỉ là đơn thuần muốn giải Thor mà thôi, hắn mà tại Thor trong đầu thấy được chiến tranh, phản bội, cô độc cùng tử vong. Ngoại trừ Thor tuổi thơ, Loki đem đối phương trải qua hết thảy đều thấy nhất thanh nhị sở, hắn ý thức được Thor tựa hồ giống như hắn vô thân vô cố, đồng thời cùng hắn đồng dạng tại bên bờ vực tử vong vô số lần bồi hồi cùng giãy dụa qua. Loki do dự một chút, cuối cùng đi lòng vòng thủ đoạn, tạo ra ra chút liên quan tới mùa xuân cùng hoa điểu loại hình cảnh tượng, thử nghiệm bỏ vào Thor trong mộng. Hắn không biết đối với trung đình người mà nói cái gì mới là mộng đẹp, nhưng nhìn đến Thor khóa chặt lông mày hoàn toàn chính xác bởi vì hắn sáng tạo mộng mà giãn ra, cho nên Loki suy đoán hắn làm hẳn là cũng không phải bết bát như vậy.

Jotunheim mùa đông rất nhanh liền quá khứ, Thor nghênh đón hắn ở đây cái thứ nhất mùa hạ, lúc này hắn cùng Loki đã bình an vô sự sinh sống có như vậy một đoạn thời gian, dựa theo Midgard niên kỉ lịch tính toán, bọn hắn chung sống thời gian có chừng mấy tháng đi.  
Mà mấy tháng, có lẽ dạng này số lượng đối với có được ngàn năm tuổi thọ long tộc tới nói không tính là cái gì, nhưng là đối Thor tới nói, đây đã là đủ dài thời gian. Tại Midgard thời điểm, hắn nhận lấy quý tộc vu hãm, xem như kẻ chết thay bị quan toà lấy phản quốc danh nghĩa đoán sai tử hình. Vì sống sót, hắn không thể không thoát đi chỗ cũ, đi hướng đại lục càng xa biên giới chỗ mưu sinh. Mà mọi người đều biết là, dong binh đoàn nguyên bản là nhân viên thường xuyên thay đổi, ngư long hỗn tạp địa phương, nơi này mặc dù tụ tập các loại vô thân vô cố, trôi dạt khắp nơi người đáng thương, nhưng là cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không thiếu khuyết chân chính tội phạm giết người cùng đao phủ. Nơi này mỗi người đều có như vậy điểm nỗi khổ tâm riêng của mình, cho nên mọi người cũng đều tự nhiên mà vậy học xong đối với những chuyện này ngậm miệng không đề cập tới.  
Bọn hắn vì sống sót bốn phía làm người chỗ nô dịch, chinh chiến, máu tươi cùng tử vong bị ép trở thành bọn hắn thường ngày phẩm. Có lẽ đô thành cùng đại lục nội bộ thương thành cũng còn không có cảm giác được, nhưng là ở xa Midgard biên giới chỗ, quốc vương hoàng uy đã kém xa lúc trước. Nơi này thành thị nhân viên hỗn tạp, không thiếu có tham lam nhận hối lộ, bán nước cầu vinh, dạng này ngu muội vô tri lãnh chúa tại. Ngoại trừ trung đình người, biên cảnh chỗ thành thị còn có thật nhiều người lùn cùng ám tinh linh, ma Thần tộc cũng có khi xuất hiện. Midgard biên giới không riêng nội loạn khó bình, cùng xung quanh đại lục ma sát cũng chưa từng gián đoạn, mặc dù tấp nập chiến sự cho bọn hắn mưu sinh cơ hội, nhưng là dựa vào cướp đoạt sinh mệnh người khác loại sự tình này sống tạm xuống dưới, vẫn như cũ là một kiện hết sức thống khổ sự tình. Nhưng là sinh hoạt bức bách, rất nhiều người làm sống sót cũng không lo được cái gì cái khác, trên chiến trường, bọn hắn chỉ là có thể từ Tử thần thủ hạ đào thoát, bình yên vô sự còn sống, cũng đã là cần chúc mừng, như kỳ tích sự tình, càng đừng đề cập cùng một chỗ ngây ngốc mấy tháng.  
Tại mấy tháng này bên trong, Thor cảm thấy mình cũng dần dần thích ứng tại Jotunheim sinh hoạt, hắn biết nơi này khí hậu ác liệt, chỉ có hai mùa phân chia, mà mùa hạ đến mang ý nghĩa càng ít bạo tuyết, càng nhiều mặt trời, so với trước đó, càng thích hợp trung đình người ra ngoài. Trước đó Thor từng tại thời tiết tốt thời điểm lén đi ra ngoài qua mấy lần, tìm hiểu một chút chung quanh địa hình cái gì, hắn biết Loki không có khả năng không phát hiện hắn tiểu động tác, thế nhưng là long tộc đối với cái này lại ngoài ý muốn không có ngăn cản. Thậm chí có một lần, có lẽ là Thor trong lúc vô tình chạy quá xa, rời đi Loki ma pháp che chở phạm vi, đưa tới cái khác long tộc chú ý, cho nên mới bị những cái kia nhìn sắc mặt khó coi cự long dây dưa. Khi đó Loki còn phá lệ kịp thời xuất hiện ở bên cạnh hắn giúp hắn giải vây —— Jotunheim hết thảy đều ở trong lòng bàn tay của ta, Loki là giải thích như vậy.  
Đương nhiên rồi, mặc dù Thor tích cực như vậy thăm dò xung quanh hoàn cảnh, nhưng là bởi vì mùa đông tuyết đọng quá dày, che chắn ánh mắt, cũng không tiện tại hành động nguyên nhân, cho nên mấy lần ra ngoài, hắn đều không thu hoạch được gì, đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ biết mình ở tại một tòa núi cao trong sơn động. Chung quanh nơi này tuyết đọng phía dưới bao trùm lấy phong phú thảm thực vật, ngẫu nhiên Thor có thể tại này sơn động phụ cận nhìn thấy dã hươu, xa xa còn có thể nhìn thấy một chút sói hoang cùng cự thú, nhưng là bọn chúng chưa từng tiếp cận sơn động cửa hang, phảng phất tị huý lại phảng phất tôn kính giống như, mỗi lần cũng sẽ ở nơi xa cảnh giác dừng lại.  
Mà mấy tháng này ở chung, cũng làm cho Thor cảm thấy mình cũng càng thêm hiểu rõ Loki, nắm mùa đông bạo tuyết phúc, phần lớn thời gian hắn đều lạnh không cách nào ra ngoài, không thể không cùng Loki cùng một chỗ đợi trong sơn động. Loki thích nghiên cứu ma pháp, hắn luôn luôn không biết ngày đêm, phảng phất vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không chán ghét giống như đọc lấy những cái kia dài dòng phức tạp thư tịch, những cái kia sách phần lớn là cổ ngữ viết thành, Thor xem không hiểu rất nhiều, chỉ là lờ mờ nhận ra một chút Midgard cổ ngữ cùng Asgard cổ ngữ. Ngẫu nhiên Loki sẽ cho hắn phiên dịch chút cổ tịch, nói một chút long tộc đi qua cùng chín đại lục lịch sử. Nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm, long tộc đều là tại một thân một mình đọc cùng nghiên cứu.  
Nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu Loki sẽ vắng vẻ hắn, theo Thor ở chỗ này thời gian dời đổi, trong sơn động bắt nguồn từ Midgard thường ngày vật dụng càng ngày càng nhiều, có lẽ đây cũng là vì cái gì Thor có thể nhanh chóng thích ứng Jotunheim nguyên nhân. Đồng dạng, ở đây, Thor cũng không cần lo lắng đề phòng lo lắng đồ ăn hoặc là người xâm nhập, Loki sẽ vì hắn đi săn, cũng sẽ dùng ma pháp cho hắn chế tạo hỏa chủng, để hắn đem đồ ăn nướng chín. Ban đầu Thor còn cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng đã đến hiện tại, bọn hắn cùng nhau ăn tựa hồ đã thành ắt không thể thiếu thường ngày. Mà mặc dù bọn hắn cùng một chỗ thời gian cấp tốc tăng nhiều, nhưng là Loki rất ít cùng Thor nhấc lên chính mình sự tình, từ đối với long tộc tôn trọng, Thor mặc dù đối Loki quá khứ cảm thấy hết sức tò mò, nhưng là cũng chưa từng có mở miệng hỏi nhiều qua cái gì.  
Trên thực tế, Thor rất cảm kích Loki, hắn biết Loki tại hắn bị bệnh thời điểm cố ý đi Midgard vì hắn tìm tới trung đình pháp sư, đồng thời học xong phối chế thích hợp trung đình người ma dược. Nếu như không có Loki, Thor luôn luôn nghĩ như vậy, nếu như không có hắn, có lẽ mình đã sớm chết bởi phong hàn, thậm chí khả năng sớm hơn một chút, hắn có thể sẽ chết tại Muspellheim đấu thú trường bên trên cũng khó nói.  
Mà cực kỳ đáng giá nhấc lên chính là, Loki tựa hồ làm rõ ràng liên quan tới hắn đối Thor giới tính hiểu lầm, mặc dù giữa bọn hắn vẫn sẽ có đủ loại hôn cùng đụng vào, khả năng còn có như vậy mấy lần trong giấc mộng mơ mơ màng màng, va chạm gây gổ ngọt ngào tình ái —— Nhưng là, vẫn như cũ, ý đồ khiến Thor mang thai loại chuyện này đã không có lại phát sinh qua. Cho nên Thor cũng liền đem những này xem như long tộc biểu đạt yêu thích phương thức, đồng thời tự nhiên tiếp nạp Loki phần này tình cảm. Trên thực tế, Thor không ngoài ý muốn chú ý tới long tộc đang đọc đủ loại, liên quan tới Midgard thư tịch, cho nên hắn suy đoán long tộc đại khái là từ những cái kia trong sách học được càng nhiều liên quan tới đình sự tình, cuối cùng làm rõ ràng hắn giới tính, đến mức đã mất đi đối với hắn mãnh liệt tính dục.  
Mặc dù không thể trợ giúp long tộc đạt thành gây giống hậu đại nguyện vọng, Thor cảm thấy rất xin lỗi, dù sao hắn là cái chân thành người, sẽ chân thành đáp lại người khác đối với hắn nỗ lực. Chính là bởi vì dạng này, Thor mới phát giác được Loki có thể mau chóng nhận thức đến hắn là cái nam tính là một chuyện tốt, Thor thích Loki, mà hiển nhiên Loki cũng rất thích hắn.  
Thor có thể cảm giác được long tộc ngay tại vì hắn mà cố gắng học tập trung đình tập tục, tôn trọng hắn, đồng thời vì hắn làm ra to lớn nhượng bộ cùng cải biến. Cái này khiến Thor cảm thấy cảm động hết sức, thậm chí có khi hắn cảm thấy, mặc dù Jotunheim khí hậu ác liệt, nhưng là nếu như có thể cùng Loki như thế một mực sinh hoạt, có lẽ cũng là lựa chọn tốt.

Nhưng mà trên thực tế, Thor cho rằng Loki đối với hắn đã mất đi mãnh liệt tính dục, vậy nhưng thật sự là thiên đại hiểu lầm. Loki cho tới bây giờ đều không hề từ bỏ đem Thor biến thành bạn lữ của hắn khả năng, hắn chỉ là còn đang học tập cùng thử nghiệm lý giải trung đình người phức tạp tinh tế tâm tư, đối với yêu cùng làm bạn định nghĩa là hắn từ đầu đến cuối cũng không hiểu rõ nan đề.  
Huống chi —— Hắn cần chuẩn bị ma dược, là, có thể để cho Thor mang thai ma dược, mấy tháng này Loki đều bận rộn trằn trọc tại từng cái đại lục ở giữa, vì hắn ma dược tìm kiếm dược liệu —— Nói thật, kia thật lao lực, nhưng là hiện tại, hắn ma dược đã hoàn mỹ chế tác hoàn thành, trước đó vất vả cũng coi là có hồi báo.  
Loki đã nhanh muốn chờ đã không kịp, hắn nhẫn nại mấy tháng, trong khoảng thời gian này hắn cơ hồ hàng đêm cùng Thor ôm nhau ngủ, dùng mình cánh đem Thor vòng trong ngực, nghe trên người đối phương mềm mại thơm ngọt hương vị, đụng vào đối phương ấm áp da thịt trắng nõn, vuốt ve Thor trôi chảy thân thể đường cong. Mà loại này mình bảo tàng liền nằm trong ngực mình, như thế không có chút nào phòng bị, mà mình lại không thể đụng vào, không thể tùy ý sử dụng cùng chiếm hữu cảm giác, trời ạ, Loki thề, đây thật là một loại ngọt ngào mà tàn khốc tra tấn. Là, Loki thừa nhận hắn có đôi khi sẽ khắc chế không được đụng vào hoặc là hôn Thor, mà hắn cũng xác thực làm như vậy. Thậm chí thừa dịp Thor mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm, bọn hắn còn từng có như vậy mấy lần va chạm gây gổ —— Kia phần lớn là đem âm hành dính vào cùng nhau lột ma sát, hoặc là sử dụng Thor bắp đùi hoặc là tay loại hình.  
Loki từ đầu đến cuối đều khống chế mình, lại không có ép buộc qua Thor cùng hắn giao hợp. Chín đại lục bên trong không ai không biết long tộc đối với đồ cất giữ lòng ham chiếm hữu, đối mặt mình bảo tàng, bất luận cái gì long tộc đều là trời sinh khống chế cuồng. Thế nhưng là Loki lại tại thử nghiệm cải biến cùng nhượng bộ, hắn cho Thor càng nhiều tôn trọng cùng cá nhân không gian, hi vọng Thor có thể làm một người bạn lữ tự nguyện vì hắn lưu lại, mà không phải đơn thuần làm hắn đồ cất giữ bị ép sinh hoạt ở nơi này.  
Mà liên quan tới điểm ấy, Thor tự nhiên cũng đã nhận ra Loki cố gắng, quan hệ giữa bọn họ so sánh ban sơ hòa thuận rất nhiều, mặc dù Thor thỉnh thoảng sẽ đối Loki thường ngày hôn cùng vuốt ve biểu hiện ra một tia không hiểu, nhưng là cũng đã không có trước đó như vậy kháng cự. Gần đây Loki cảm thấy hắn cùng Thor ở chung hình thức đã càng ngày càng tiếp cận với trung đình những sách vở kia bên trong nhắc tới vợ chồng, hắn không biết cái thí dụ này vừa không thỏa đáng, bởi vì tại hắn cùng Thor nhấc lên chuyện này thời điểm, Thor lập tức bị sặc nước đến, hắn đỏ mặt ho kịch liệt lấy, đến mức không thể chính diện đáp lại Loki. Cái này khiến Loki cảm thấy đáng tiếc, thế nhưng là Thor lúc ấy giống như là bị hù dọa nai con giống như, mở to mắt xanh, hơi có vẻ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, nhưng lại để Loki cảm thấy mười phần đáng yêu.

Ngươi muốn cho ta thả ngươi về Midgard đi sao?  
Mùa hạ triệt để đến thời điểm, Loki làm bộ lơ đãng hỏi như vậy Thor. Lúc này trên núi tuyết đọng hòa tan hơn phân nửa, đường núi đã không giống nguyên lai khó như vậy đi, mà Thor tựa hồ cũng hoàn toàn thích ứng Jotunheim sinh hoạt, hắn không chỉ có đối toà này bảo khố chung quanh địa hình hết sức quen thuộc, thậm chí đều có thể làm đến một mình đi ra ngoài săn hươu.  
Ta đã từng nghĩ như vậy qua, bất quá bây giờ đã không quan trọng.  
Đối mặt Loki hỏi thăm, Thor thẳng thắn nói như vậy đến —— Dù sao khi đó hắn coi là long tộc đều là ăn thịt người mà sống, cho nên vì sinh tồn, hắn không thể không nghĩ biện pháp chạy đi. Nhưng là hiện tại không giống, hắn đã đầy đủ hiểu rõ Loki, cũng biết long tộc sẽ không tổn thương hắn, huống hồ, Thor cũng đã sớm không có có thể đi trở về địa phương, chiến bại đào binh sẽ bị xử trí như thế nào Thor coi như không cần nghĩ cũng biết, hắn duy nhất có chút lo lắng chính là một vị hắn trên chiến trường cứu tiểu cô nương, hắn lần này xuất chinh trước đó đem hắn phó thác cho mình thư bạn, hắn không biết cô bé kia hiện tại trôi qua đến tột cùng có được hay không.  
Nhưng là bài trừ những này tất cả, chủ yếu nhất là, Thor bản thân nguyện vọng, hắn muốn cùng Loki cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, đây là hắn hiện tại ý nghĩ. Mà chính hắn rất rõ ràng điểm ấy, đây là không có bất kỳ cái gì hư giả, hắn chân thật nhất cảm giác.  
Coi như ta vẫn như cũ muốn để ngươi vì ta thai nghén dòng dõi? Loki nhướng mày, có chút không tín nhiệm hỏi như vậy đạo.  
Ngươi ta đều biết đó là không có khả năng, nhưng là nếu như ngươi nghĩ, ta sẽ nói, ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý vì ngươi sinh con. Thor cười híp mắt trả lời như vậy lấy, bị Loki một mặt vẻ mặt nghiêm túc chọc cười, hắn coi là đây cũng là long tộc cái gì mới trò đùa, vì xác nhận hắn lưu lại thực tình loại hình —— Là, Thor thề, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới Loki thật sự có năng lực làm hắn mang thai, dù sao loại chuyện này tại Midgard cho tới bây giờ đều là chưa bao giờ nghe.  
Ta đem cái này xem như một cái hứa hẹn, là ngươi đem tương lai giao phó cho ta chứng minh. Loki nói như vậy lấy, đối Thor giải thích đến, ta biết trung đình cũng có'Hôn nhân' Nói chuyện, mặc dù không có mục sư, nhưng là ta đem ngươi lời vừa rồi xem như chúng ta đối lẫn nhau lời thề.  
Loki nói như vậy lấy, ôm chầm Thor eo, lòng bàn tay nổi lên ánh sáng nhạt, cuối cùng dùng ma lực đem tên của mình dùng Cổ Long ngữ in dấu tại Thor trên thân. Kia rất thần kỳ, mà lại cũng không đau đớn, thậm chí có thể nói là rất dễ chịu, Thor chỉ cảm thấy phần eo một trận hơi lạnh, Loki danh tự liền ẩn ẩn hiện lên ở hắn trên da. Có lẽ thân là trung đình người, Thor cũng không rõ ràng ở trong đó thâm ý, nhưng là Loki rất rõ ràng, đây là long tộc nghi thức cổ xưa, là bọn hắn đã sớm sắp quên mất ma chú, đây là một cái tiêu ký, cũng là một phần lời thề, càng là lẫn nhau sinh mệnh kết nối, nó không riêng đại biểu cho chiếm hữu, thay thế biểu lấy một phần hứa hẹn.  
Ta nên đem cái này xem như một câu'Ta yêu ngươi' Sao? Thor hỏi như vậy lấy, bởi vì tiếu dung mà có chút nheo lại màu lam nhạt trong con mắt, mọc lên đẹp đủ để khiến người ngạt thở, lăn tăn nhu hòa ánh sáng nhạt.  
Ta còn chưa hiểu rõ trung đình người đối'Yêu' Định nghĩa,   
Loki nói như vậy lấy, nhịn không được hơi nhíu lên lông mày, hắn có chút do dự một chút, lại tiếp tục nói.  
Bất quá ta nghĩ... Là, ngươi có thể.  
Loki lam con mắt màu xanh lục nhìn thẳng Thor, đầy trời tinh mảnh tựa hồ cũng từ trong mắt của hắn gắn ra.  
Nhưng là ngươi phải biết, ngoại trừ ta thực tình cùng hứa hẹn, ta không có gì có thể cho ngươi.  
Thor nói như vậy lấy, cười ôm Loki cái cổ. Sau đó —— Hắn đạt được một cái ôn nhu hôn, Loki nhẹ nhàng mút qua Thor môi dưới, dùng đầu lưỡi của mình chống đỡ mở Thor mềm mại môi. Hắn dùng lưỡi của mình dây dưa Thor, trằn trọc, liếm láp, như thế ôn nhu mà ngọt ngào, làm bọn hắn hai người cảm thấy ngoài ý liệu cảm thấy khó mà tách rời, gần như sắp muốn sa vào nơi này.  
Chỉ cần đem ngươi cho ta thuận tiện.  
Loki nhìn xem Thor, đem người yêu của mình đè xuống giường, chấp lên đối phương một túm mái tóc dài vàng óng bỏ vào bên môi.

Notes:

Kết hôn, sinh con.

【 Lôi Thần 3: Chư Thần Hoàng Hôn 】【 Cơ chùy 】 Trong miệng chìa khoá pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Nhà vệ sinh công cộng play/ABO/ Bài tiết không kiềm chế, cùng gạo phu nhân đàm luận ra tiểu não động, tóm gọn bên trong xuất hiện tràng cảnh, nhất định phải lợi dụng hừ.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Stephen ngừng, hắn hơi kinh ngạc nhìn thấy Thor từ trong miệng phun ra chiếc chìa khóa kia —— Tìm tới Loki mấu chốt.  
Oa a, vì cái gì cái chìa khóa này sẽ từ ta trong miệng xuất hiện?  
Thor ngay thẳng dò hỏi, hắn bên cạnh cảm thán Stallen kỳ tiến sĩ ma pháp thần kỳ, bên cạnh vừa đi vừa về liếc nhìn cái kia thanh hình dạng quái dị ngân sắc nhỏ chìa khoá. Mặc dù nó xuất hiện tại mình miệng bên trong chuyện này có chút buồn nôn, nhưng là vẫn như cũ che giấu không xong Stallen kỳ tiến sĩ ma pháp thần kỳ.  
Cái này phải hỏi chính ngươi, Stephen khép lại quyển sách trên tay, tìm ra một tấm bản đồ, đây chính là tìm tới đệ đệ ngươi mấu chốt.  
Hắn nói như vậy lấy, không hiểu cảm thấy một cỗ tâm mệt mỏi, cần Thor tóc tìm kiếm người nhà của hắn là bởi vì bọn hắn có liên hệ, cũng không vẻn vẹn là huyết nguyên bên trên, cộng đồng hồi ức, mãnh liệt tình cảm ràng buộc, đây đều là liên hệ, là thi pháp mấu chốt. Nếu như bọn hắn là bằng hữu bình thường, chìa khoá có lẽ sẽ xuất hiện ở một bên trên mặt bàn, nếu như bọn hắn là thân mật huynh đệ, chìa khoá sẽ xuất hiện tại Thor trong tay, cho nên, trừ phi bọn hắn có cái khác, thân mật hơn liên hệ không có đem ra công khai —— Tỉ như Thor đã bị Loki tiêu ký loại hình, nếu không chìa khoá không có khả năng từ Thor trong miệng bị phun ra. Mà cảm tạ Thượng Đế, Stephen là một cái có cơ bản nhất sức quan sát Alpha, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Thor là một cái đã bị tiêu ký Omega, cho nên, câu đố giải khai, chỉ là hắn không tốt vạch trần mà thôi.  
Stephen bên cạnh vì Thor chỉ đường, bên cạnh cảm giác được ẩn ẩn đau đầu, trực giác của hắn nói cho hắn biết, đôi này thần huynh đệ sẽ không như thế dễ dàng liền rời xa Địa Cầu. Chuyện lần này kết thúc về sau bọn hắn khẳng định sẽ còn trở về —— Hoặc sớm hoặc muộn, nhưng là cũng không không thân thiện mà đến, hai người đều là như thế.

Chìa khoá đem Thor dẫn hướng một gian bẩn thỉu nhà vệ sinh công cộng, nhìn xem cái này dơ bẩn mà chật hẹp địa phương, vĩ đại lôi đình chi thần bản năng sửng sốt một chút, cuối cùng vẫn mở ra căn này nhà vệ sinh công cộng môn, cũng cầu nguyện đệ đệ mình có thể chẳng phải chật vật đúng hẹn xuất hiện. Mà cơ hồ là tại Thor mở cửa trong nháy mắt, Loki liền ra rơi vào căn này nhà vệ sinh công cộng bên trong, hắn có chút xấu hổ giẫm tại bồn cầu vùng ven phòng ngừa mình quần Tây chân bị làm bẩn. A, thật sự là không có chuyện gì sẽ so cái này còn buồn nôn, Loki nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng dấy lên một trận không cách nào kiềm chế nổi nóng. Cái kia nhị lưu pháp sư nhất định là ghen ghét Thần Vực có so với hắn ưu tú hơn tồn tại, cho nên mới cố ý đem hắn ném đến trung đình người nhà vệ sinh công cộng bên trong để hắn khó xử, nơi này thậm chí còn tản ra nồng đậm thấp kém thuốc sát trùng hương vị.  
Ngươi xài như thế nào lâu như vậy?  
Loki đè ép lửa giận đổ ập xuống hỏi, mà Thor thì là dùng một cái ngây ngô mỉm cười đáp lại Loki, hắn còn không có từ Loki cũng chưa chết cái này trong mộng đẹp tỉnh lại. Thor từng như vậy hi vọng Loki không có chết, hắn từng vô số lần thút thít, vì Loki chân thành cầu nguyện, chỉ cầu Tử thần có thể buông tha hắn huynh đệ, mà bây giờ mộng đẹp thành sự thật, hắn không thể không thừa nhận mình có như vậy một chút nổi nóng, vì hai năm này hắn vì Loki chảy xuống nhiều như vậy nước mắt cảm thấy không đáng, thậm chí có chút muốn đem chùy nện ở Loki tấm kia trên mặt anh tuấn. Nhưng là những này đều tại chính thức nhìn thấy Loki thời điểm theo gió hóa thành hư không, nhìn thấy cái kia chân thực, sống sờ sờ Loki thời điểm, Thor cảm thấy phát ra từ nội tâm vui vẻ, hắn thề không có cái gì có thể đem bọn hắn lần nữa chia rẽ.  
Ta muốn dùng chìa khoá mới có thể tìm được nơi này. Thor thẳng thắn nói, nụ cười trên mặt lại làm lớn ra mấy phần, thật cao hứng ngươi không có việc gì, Loki.

Là quá khứ, vì hiện tại, vì tương lai.

Ta cũng thật cao hứng có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, ca ca.  
Loki nói như vậy lấy, nghiêng đầu nở nụ cười, hắn từ bồn cầu vùng ven bên trên nhảy xuống, dùng sức kéo lấy Thor cổ áo, không nói lời gì đem ca ca của mình kéo vào cái này nhà vệ sinh công cộng bên trong, đồng thời cấp tốc khóa cửa lại.  
Ngươi bây giờ liền phát tình sao? Loki ngửi ngửi Thor cái cổ, cau mày ra vẻ ghét bỏ hỏi như vậy lấy.  
Ngươi nghe so ban đầu tại Asgard lúc nhìn thấy ta còn muốn ngọt bên trên gấp mười, ngươi chú ý tới vừa rồi tới này thuận tiện trung đình người sao? Bọn hắn đều đang nhìn ngươi, Midgard vĩ đại lôi đình chi thần a. Loki dán tại Thor bên tai ngả ngớn trêu chọc lấy, hắn dùng ngón tay mài cọ lấy mình lưu tại Omega Cái cổ đằng sau tiêu ký, không ngoài ý muốn cảm giác được Thor hương vị vì vậy mà trở nên thêm mềm mại ngọt ngào.  
Không, ta không có. Thor có chút vội vàng phủ nhận đến, huống hồ tại ngươi'Qua đời' Về sau, ta đã hai năm không có để cho mình từng tiến vào phát tình kỳ. Hắn cắn nặng cái từ kia âm đọc nhắc nhở lấy, phảng phất tại lên án mình Alpha Thất trách.  
A, thật có lỗi, lỗi của ta. Loki hôn lấy Thor phiếm hồng tai môi, ngữ điệu nghe được không ra bất kỳ ăn năn chi ý, bất quá cái này cũng giải thích vì cái gì ngươi vừa thấy được ta tựa như chỉ phát tình nhỏ mèo cái giống như, toàn thân tản ra ngọt ngào mềm mại hương vị, như vậy bức thiết cầu ta thao ngươi.  
Thor trầm mặc, bởi vì hắn không cách nào phản bác cái này, Loki hương vị để hắn hai chân như nhũn ra, sau huyệt thấm ướt. Khi hắn ban đầu nhìn thấy Loki thời điểm, hắn là phẫn nộ, thế nhưng là rất nhanh phần này phẫn nộ liền bị mừng rỡ hòa tan, sau đó dục vọng giống như nước biển cấp tốc khắp tới, để Thor cảm thấy khó mà hô hấp. Hắn đã hai năm chưa từng nhìn thấy mình Alpha, không có từng tiến vào phát tình kỳ, cũng không có nghe được qua Loki hương vị, hắn tất cả khát vọng đều khi nhìn đến Loki một khắc này bạo phát. Đương Thor đem chùy chống đỡ tại Loki trước ngực thời điểm, trong đầu hắn nghĩ kỳ thật chỉ có tại tấm kia trên ghế sa lon thỏa thích vặn vẹo vòng eo, phóng đãng mở ra hai chân, ngồi tại đệ đệ mình trên đùi cưỡi hắn. Hắn liều lĩnh muốn đem mình Alpha Lớn âm hành ngậm đến thể nội, ngừng lại trong thân thể của hắn kia phần bạo động, để hắn thỏa mãn, để hắn vui vẻ, lấp đầy trong lòng của hắn kia phần khát khô.

Thế nhưng là hắn không thể.

Cho nên Thor đè nén, nhẫn nại lấy, không nghĩ tới đến bây giờ ngược lại hoàn toàn ngược lại, hắn càng thêm muốn Loki, hắn phóng túng mình đem đầu chôn ở Loki cái cổ ở giữa, mài cọ lấy ngửi ngửi mình Alpha Để cho người ta an tâm hương vị. Làm hắn chính mình cũng cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn chính là, rõ ràng không tại phát tình kỳ, nhưng là cơ hồ là lập tức, hắn liền ẩm ướt đến rối tinh rối mù.  
Quỳ xuống, liếm ta.  
Loki mút vào Thor cái cổ, thấp giọng dán tại bên tai của hắn, như thế tuần tự thiện dụ dụ hoặc lấy mình Omega. Mà Thor không có cự tuyệt, hắn chính là như thế cái dễ bị lừa đồ ngốc, Loki luôn có thể từ hắn nơi này đạt được mình muốn, từ nhỏ là như thế.  
Thor thuận theo quỳ xuống, Loki giàu có xâm lược tính tin tức tố kích thích hắn eo mềm, Thor váng đầu chóng mặt, cái này khiến hắn lựa chọn dứt khoát từ bỏ suy nghĩ cùng chống cự, đem mình toàn bộ giao cho mình Alpha Tiếp quản. Hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp bởi vì quỳ xuống động tác mà trực tiếp dán lên Loki nóng rực phồng lên đũng quần, căn này nhà vệ sinh công cộng thật sự là quá nhỏ, đến mức Thor căn bản không có xích lại gần, mặt của hắn cũng nhanh muốn dán lên Loki bị trói buộc tại quần tây bên trong quái vật khổng lồ. Mặc kệ lại thế nào lẫn nhau ở giữa tương hỗ quen thuộc, giờ phút này Thor cũng không khỏi đến đỏ lên bên tai.  
Ngươi đến tuyển đi. Nhìn thấy ca ca của mình có chút thẹn thùng dáng vẻ quẫn bách, Loki nhịn không được tâm tình vô cùng tốt giương lên môi, hắn quyết định cho mình ca ca một điểm quyền lựa chọn.  
Muốn ta bắn tại ngươi trên mặt, vẫn là bắn tại trong miệng ngươi?  
Loki giải khai quần tây khóa kéo, móc ra mình to dài âm hành, bởi vì nhà vệ sinh công cộng không gian quá mức chật hẹp quan hệ, cái kia cũng sớm đã cương quái vật khổng lồ cơ hồ là trực tiếp đập tới Thor trên mặt. Thor bản năng híp mắt lại, âm hành đỉnh tràn ra trước dịch không ngoài ý muốn cọ tại hắn tóc màu vàng cùng lông mi bên trên, cái này khiến hắn nhìn như cái ven đường tùy tiện đưa tiền liền có thể thao đến tiểu biểu tử.  
Ta đều muốn... Miệng bên trong cùng trên mặt đều muốn, trong thân thể cũng muốn. Thor trả lời thành thật lấy, vừa dứt lời cũng đã duỗi ra đầu lưỡi vội vàng phục thị này trước mắt đại gia hỏa đến.  
Thor liếm rất chân thành, hắn không thể không thừa nhận mình rất hưởng thụ cái này, giúp mình Alpha Khẩu giao để hắn cảm thấy không hiểu thỏa mãn, kia là Loki hương vị, mà mình Alpha Hương vị để hắn cảm thấy an tâm, nhưng cùng lúc điều này cũng làm cho hắn sau huyệt ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù. Thor kẹp chặt hai chân, cúi đầu nhìn trước mắt cây kia quái vật khổng lồ, hắn giật giật hầu kết, duỗi ra mình ấm áp thấm ướt cái lưỡi, nếm thử tính tiếp cận nó, mềm hồ hồ lưỡi mặt liếm qua cây kia cự vật mượt mà đỉnh. Thor cúi đầu nghiêm túc liếm láp lên trước mắt cây kia âm hành, hắn dùng tay vịn chặt cây kia cự vật đỉnh, sau đó dùng đầu lưỡi nhu thuận đem đỉnh chóp tràn ra trước dịch tất cả đều liếm sạch đồng thời nuốt vào, Thor thích Loki hương vị, hắn cơ hồ là một giọt không lọt đem những chất lỏng kia tất cả đều liếm sạch nuốt mất.  
Lòng tham gia hỏa.  
Loki mơn trớn Thor hiện ra thủy quang mềm mại môi dưới, cười nói như vậy. Nhưng mà cứ việc ngoài miệng như thế đáp lại, thế nhưng là hắn lại cũng không dự định cự tuyệt mình bạn lữ thỉnh cầu.  
Loki biết Thor hiện tại trạng thái khẳng định hỏng bét cực kỳ, sự thật như thế, cái kia đáng thương Omega, hắn giờ phút này thật phi thường muốn bị nào đó cây vô cùng quen thuộc gia hỏa hung hăng thao mở, bị thô bạo kết ở, cuối cùng lại bị bắn đầy một bụng tinh dịch. Loki nghe được ra, dù sao Thor giờ phút này hương vị là vui tươi như vậy mê người, bất luận cái gì Alpha Đều có thể dễ như trở bàn tay tưởng tượng ra hắn sau huyệt thấm ướt trình độ.  
Mà sự thật cũng chính là như Loki suy nghĩ như thế, cứ việc Thor đã cố gắng kẹp chặt hai chân, thế nhưng là quần lót của hắn vẫn là bị trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu tuôn ra ái dịch chỗ thẩm thấu không nhỏ một khối. Ướt đẫm vải vóc vô cùng đáng thương dán tại hắn mềm chít chít, ướt sũng tiểu huyệt bên trên, mài cọ lấy hắn cái kia hưng phấn, có chút co vào lỗ nhỏ. Càng nhiều ái dịch bởi vậy từ trong cơ thể hắn bị đè ép ra, Thor hiện tại nghe quả là nhanh cùng phát tình kỳ đồng dạng ngọt, cũng may hắn không có cùng phát tình kỳ đồng dạng bởi vì tình dục mà mất đi quá nhiều lý trí.  
Loki vuốt ve mình Omega Bao trùm lấy mềm mại sợi râu bên mặt, cổ vũ giống như đem bàn tay đến Thor trong tóc, nhẹ nhàng giật giật hắn xinh đẹp tóc vàng. Thor cúi đầu, rủ xuống tầm mắt, một tay vịn cây kia to dài đại gia hỏa, từ đáy bắt đầu thuận phía trên cát khuất mạch máu liếm láp, từ dưới lên trên liếm qua ngay ngắn chiều dài. Từ góc độ này Loki có thể thấy rất rõ Thor tinh tế quyển vểnh lên, theo động tác của hắn mà run nhè nhẹ lông mi, cái này khiến hắn khó mà khắc chế càng cứng rắn hơn mấy phần.  
Tựa hồ là cảm thấy đã đầy đủ, Thor dùng tay nắm chặt cái kia to dài cán, mình thì là mở ra bị nước bọt cùng trước dịch làm cho thấm ướt môi, đem âm hành đỉnh hoàn toàn ngậm vào trong miệng. Loki âm hành quá mức to dài, hắn đã sớm biết mình không có khả năng đem nó toàn bộ ngậm vào đi, trước đó rất nhiều lần thất bại nếm thử để Thor cuối cùng tìm được chút quyết khiếu. Hắn rủ xuống mắt, tận khả năng đem cây kia cự vật nuốt vào trong miệng của hắn, còn thừa bộ phận thì là dùng bàn tay nhốt chặt, đương nhiên, tay của hắn cũng không có nhàn rỗi, phối hợp với ngoài miệng động tác chậm chạp trên dưới lột động.  
Hắn mềm mại cái lưỡi tới tới lui lui liếm láp lấy cây kia cự vật đỉnh, theo động tác biến hóa, Thor vô ý thức có chút nheo lại ánh mắt của mình, cái này khiến hắn nhìn không hề giống là tại giúp Loki khẩu giao, ngược lại càng giống là tại mười phần hưởng thụ ăn kem cây, hoặc là tại liếm một cây kẹo que, cái này khiến Loki nhịn không được cắn chặt răng cây. Mà tựa hồ là cảm giác được mình Alpha Bị động tác của mình lấy lòng, Thor ngược lại ra sức hơn dùng đầu lưỡi kích thích cái kia quái vật khổng lồ đỉnh, hắn mềm mại lưỡi thịt không sợ người khác làm phiền vừa đi vừa về mơn trớn đỉnh phía trên lỗ nhỏ, ra sức lấy lòng trong miệng mình cự vật. Thẳng đến Thor cảm giác cằm của mình có chút đau nhức thời điểm, hắn mới nghe được Loki hưởng thụ thấp thở. Thor cảm thấy cắm ở hắn trong tóc tay tùy theo nắm chặt, cái này khiến hắn nhận lấy cổ vũ giống như tiếp tục ra sức liếm láp từ bản thân trong miệng cây kia âm hành.  
Trên thực tế, Thor đã trọn vẹn hai năm không có làm qua cái này, rất nhiều nơi hắn cũng sớm đã lạnh nhạt, cho nên ban đầu nghe được Loki muốn miệng của hắn thời điểm, hắn cũng không biết tự mình làm đến tột cùng có thể làm được hay không, nhưng hiện tại xem ra chí ít hắn không có đem chuyện này làm hư.  
Thor giống con phạm sai lầm con mèo giống như, giương mắt liếc trộm Loki phản ứng, hắn thon dài lông mi một đám một đám dính tại cùng một chỗ, không biết là bị sang đến nước mắt làm ướt bọn chúng, vẫn là trước đó cọ đến trên mặt hắn trước dịch dính ướt bọn chúng. Mà Thor phảng phất là từ dạng này khẩu giao ở bên trong lấy được so Loki càng lớn khoái cảm giống như, hắn màu lam nhạt hai mắt hơi híp, cái này khiến hắn nhìn tựa như là một con rốt cục uống đến sữa bò, đồng thời vì thế mà hết sức thỏa mãn mèo con đồng dạng. Thật giống như hắn thật sự có như vậy hưởng thụ mút vào căn này đại gia hỏa, thật sự có như vậy không thể rời đi Loki căn này âm hành giống như.  
Cái này khiến Loki nhịn không được hít vào một hơi, hắn âm hành vì thế mà hưng phấn tại Thor trong miệng rung động mấy cái, hắn sắp đến, mà chính hắn rất rõ ràng điểm ấy. Loki trầm thấp thở hào hển, dùng sức hướng về sau giật giật Thor tóc vàng, ra hiệu còn đang ra sức mút vào hắn âm hành Omega Đem mình phun ra. Mà may mắn mà có Loki kịp thời đem mình âm hành từ Thor trong miệng giải cứu ra, hắn mới có thể như đối phương mong muốn đem tinh dịch tất cả đều bắn tới trên mặt của đối phương.  
Mà Thor —— Thor cũng không ngại, hắn thích cái mùi này, hắn thậm chí còn há miệng ra nghênh đón cái này. Có một phần nhỏ tinh dịch vì vậy mà bắn tới trong miệng hắn, nhưng càng nhiều thì là cọ tại hắn tóc cùng lông mi bên trên, còn có một số cọ tại hắn râu ria cùng trên cằm. Mà không thể không nói chính là, Thor tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp mà cùng xán lạn tóc vàng cùng tinh dịch quả thực chính là tuyệt phối, mang theo một chút mùi tanh chất lỏng màu trắng dính tại hắn thon dài lông mi cùng trên trán trong tóc, đem hắn nguyên bản liền gương mặt xinh đẹp tô điểm càng nhiều mấy phần dâm dục ý vị ở trong đó.  
Mà đối với cái này người trong cuộc lại vẫn cứ đối với cái này không có gì tự giác, bị bắn một mặt tinh dịch Thor trong lúc nhất thời có chút hai mắt mất tiêu, phảng phất hắn cũng theo cao trào giống như thất thần sửng sốt một chút, tỉnh tỉnh mê mê không có kịp phản ứng giống như dùng tay đụng đụng trên mặt mình tinh dịch. Mà tại Thor rốt cục hiểu rõ hiện tại tình trạng về sau, hắn cúi đầu xuống, có chút đắng buồn bực xoa xoa mình lông mi bên trên dán những cái kia tinh dịch, đem bọn nó dùng ngón tay tróc xuống ngậm đến trong miệng.  
Kia là Loki hương vị, Thor nghĩ như vậy, là hắn thích hương vị, hắn vô ý thức, thậm chí có thể nói là mười phần thỏa mãn nở nụ cười. Chính là loại này đáng chết ngay thẳng mà đơn thuần biểu lộ, thật sự là không khỏi làm người hoài nghi trước mắt người này đến tột cùng có biết hay không mình bây giờ đang làm cái gì. Thor luôn luôn như thế khiến người tức giận thuần túy, Loki nhịn không được có chút thi lực, hướng về sau giật giật Thor vàng phát, ra hiệu Thor vì hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến. Mà thông minh Omega Rất nhanh liền lĩnh hội, hắn nhu thuận vươn lưỡi của mình, cho Loki nhìn một chút trong miệng mình kia một vũng nhỏ tinh dịch, sau đó mới đem bọn chúng tất cả đều nuốt xuống.

Giờ phút này Loki cảm thấy mình thật đã không cách nào nhẫn nại, hắn thô bạo kéo lấy Thor cổ áo, ép buộc hắn đứng lên. Đây thật là cực kỳ tốt, Loki nghĩ như vậy, Thor kia thân kẻ lang thang rách mướp quần áo, cái này dơ bẩn chật hẹp trung đình nhà vệ sinh công cộng, cùng mình vừa mới bắn tại đối phương trên mặt tinh dịch. Đây hết thảy đều quá vừa đúng thích hợp, Asgard Đại hoàng tử giờ phút này như cái ven đường có thể tùy tiện mua được kỹ nữ giống như bị hắn nhấn ở đây thao.  
Mà lại Thor thật đúng là vì thế ẩm ướt không được, không ngừng tản ra trên người hắn ngọt ngào hương vị, đói khát giống con phát tình kỳ mèo con. A, trên thực tế Loki từ trước đến nay ghét nhất loại này dơ bẩn địa phương, thế nhưng là Thor để đây hết thảy đều lộ ra không có khó như vậy lấy nhẫn nại. Nếu như hắn có vừa rồi mấy cái kia trung đình nữ nhân cầm —— Bị trung đình người xưng hô vì điện thoại đồ vật, như vậy hắn nhất định phải ngay lập tức đem ca ca của mình bị mình bắn một mặt tinh dịch dáng vẻ chiếu xuống đến bảo tồn.  
Loki bóp lấy Thor rắn chắc eo nhỏ, đem một cái chân chống đỡ vào Thor giữa hai chân, dẫn đạo hắn Omega Đem một cái chân quỳ gối bồn cầu vùng ven, sau đó hai chân có chút tách ra. Thor xuyên, đầu kia rách mướp quần jean cơ hồ là kéo một cái liền rớt xuống, Loki nhìn xem ca ca của mình hiện ra thủy quang, ướt sũng khe mông, viết ngoáy đem ngón tay vùi vào cái kia mềm mại đầy đặn giữa đùi, kiểm nghiệm hàng hóa giống như vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve mấy lần, nơi đó trong dự liệu mềm mại ướt át, ngón tay của hắn cơ hồ là vừa mới đụng phải Thor tiểu huyệt liền bị dính ướt. Thor đã vì mình Alpha Mà triệt để chuẩn bị xong, mà Loki lại xâu người khẩu vị giống như chậm chạp không chịu động tác, hắn đem ngón tay nhấn tại Thor màu sáng mật huyệt chỗ vừa đi vừa về vòng họa. Cảm thụ được cái kia mềm chít chít tiểu huyệt tại đầu ngón tay hắn chỗ, giống như là muốn đem ngón tay của hắn mau mau ngậm vào đi giống như, đói khát mẫn cảm co rút lại.  
Loki chậm chạp ngón tay giữa nhọn thoáng chống đỡ tiến mình Omega Thể nội, cái kia nóng ướt lỗ nhỏ, cảm thụ được mềm mại ruột thịt vòng quanh đầu ngón tay của hắn đói khát co rút lại. Loki vừa đi vừa về nhấn đè ép mấy lần quấn tại đầu ngón tay hắn những cái kia ướt sũng, mềm chít chít thịt mềm, hai ngón tay cái kéo trạng có chút tách ra một chút. Càng nhiều chất mật theo động tác như vậy từ cái kia đựng đầy ái dịch tiểu huyệt bên trong bị ép ra ngoài, sền sệt mà ngọt ngào hề hề làm Loki một tay, hắn Omega—— Hắn Thor, giờ phút này tựa như là cái rục mật đào, ngọt ngào, mỹ vị mà nước dư thừa vì hắn chỗ hoàn toàn mở ra.  
Loki rút ra chính mình đặt ở Thor cửa huyệt chỗ không ngừng trêu đùa ngón tay, dùng sức đẩy ra mình Omega Thủy quang lâm ly khe mông, đối trong lúc này ướt dầm dề màu sáng tiểu huyệt trực tiếp giữ đi vào. Lửa nóng to dài âm hành chống đỡ mở tầng tầng thịt mềm, trực tiếp thao đến Thor thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, hung hăng đâm vào Omega Trong tử cung. Thor bị đâm đến bất thình lình hướng phía trước run lên, cũng sớm đã cương âm hành tùy theo tràn ra không ít trong suốt trước dịch. Không đợi Thor hoàn toàn thích ứng cái này tiết ở trong cơ thể mình đại gia hỏa, Loki cũng đã bóp lấy Thor phần eo tùy ý va chạm, Thor có thể cảm giác được Loki âm hành lại thâm sâu lại hung ác lặp đi lặp lại đâm vào tử cung của hắn trên miệng, phảng phất muốn đem hắn cái kia chật hẹp khang miệng sinh sinh phá tan giống như dùng sức thao lấy hắn.  
Thor bị thao bắp đùi như nhũn ra, thân thể cũng theo Loki động tác lắc một cái lắc một cái, hắn miễn cưỡng vịn trước mặt mình bể nước, để cho mình không đến mức bị dạng này va chạm đính đến eo xụi xuống đứng thẳng không được. Mà so sánh dưới, Thor tiểu huyệt liền muốn tham ăn nhiều, nhiệt tình nhiều hơn, bị triệt để thao mở thịt mềm phối hợp mút lấy không ngừng rút ra lại đụng vào âm hành, rất nhanh liền bị thao phát ra chậc chậc tiếng nước, dâm đãng lỗ nhỏ cô thu cô thu vang lên, bị không ngừng chống ra lại bị tàn nhẫn móc sạch. Bị làm mềm chít chít ruột thịt theo vừa đi vừa về điều khiển động tác tính phản xạ co rút lại, đói khát mút lấy vừa đi vừa về làm tiến thể nội quái vật khổng lồ. Thor giơ lên cái cổ khắc chế không được run rẩy rên rỉ, sập lấy eo phối hợp với Loki điều khiển, tiểu huyệt bên trong mềm mại ruột thịt tầng tầng lớp lớp quấn quanh lấy cây kia to dài cự vật, trên phạm vi lớn dùng sức cắn chặt lại buông lỏng, ra sức lấy lòng tiết ở trong cơ thể hắn cây kia Alpha Lớn âm hành, phảng phất nó đến cỡ nào không thể rời đi nó giống như từng đợt từng đợt mút lấy nó.

Không được... Loki, ta nghĩ, nghĩ... n a!  
Thor run rẩy thân thể, hắn cảm thấy một cỗ khó nói lên lời mãnh liệt mắc tiểu xâm nhập thân thể của hắn. Nhưng mà, là, cái này rất xấu hổ, cũng rất sát phong cảnh, trên thực tế hắn cũng không nghĩ Loki ngay tại lúc này bị đánh gãy. Thế nhưng là nắm vừa mới tại Stallen kỳ tiến sĩ nơi đó uống quá nhiều miễn phí bia phúc, Thor hiện tại thật không cách nào coi nhẹ, cũng vô pháp chịu đựng cỗ này mắc tiểu, nếu như có thể mà nói, Thor nguyện ý dùng râu mép của mình làm trao đổi trở lại quá khứ, hung hăng cho lúc ấy quát lên điên cuồng ly kia thần kỳ, miễn phí, vô hạn tục chén bia mình một bàn tay.  
Ta nghĩ, muốn đi... Phòng vệ sinh.  
Thor đứt quãng nói như vậy lấy, Loki tại phía sau hắn trên phạm vi lớn va chạm thao hắn liền một câu đầy đủ đều cũng không nói ra được.  
Mà nghe được ca ca của mình điều thỉnh cầu này, Loki hảo tâm ngừng động tác của mình. Cái này khiến Thor nho nhỏ thở dài một hơi, đây là một dấu hiệu tốt, hắn còn tưởng rằng Loki sẽ để cho hắn dùng cái gì làm trao đổi mới có thể dừng lại, kia Thor khẳng định cái gì cũng biết bị ép đáp ứng —— Bởi vì hắn thật đã nhịn không nổi. Nhưng Loki vượt ra khỏi Thor tưởng tượng, hắn không có bởi vì loại này đột nhiên xuất hiện hoang đường đánh gãy mà tức giận, cũng khó được không có muốn đùa ác, chỉ là như vậy nghe lời, như vậy nghe lời liền ngừng lại.  
Tạ...  
Ngay tại Thor đầy cõi lòng cảm kích muốn biểu đạt cảm tạ thời điểm, Loki đột nhiên hung hăng hướng về phía trước va chạm, ngón tay thon dài rời khỏi Thor phía trước, dùng sức nhốt chặt hắn cương âm hành, tàn nhẫn dùng ngón cái ma sát cây kia âm hành đỉnh lỗ nhỏ. Cái này khiến Thor khống chế không nổi run rẩy lên, xuất tinh cùng muốn thuận tiện dục vọng trong nháy mắt tựa như hồng thủy mãnh thú cộng đồng dâng lên. Thor run rẩy gần như sắp muốn đứng không vững, mà sự tình kẻ đầu têu tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có ý thức được trong lúc này tính nghiêm trọng giống như, vẫn như cũ tâm tình vô cùng tốt giơ lên môi, tùy ý khuấy động lấy Thor yếu ớt âm hành.  
Loki, không... Cầu, van ngươi, mau buông ra!  
Thor có chút tuyệt vọng như thế thỉnh cầu lấy, hắn cảm thấy mình thật sắp nhịn không nổi, còn tiếp tục như vậy hắn rất có thể sẽ ngay trước đệ đệ mình mặt trực tiếp tè ra quần, đây là hắn không muốn nhìn thấy nhất tình huống.  
Thor, ca ca ngốc của ta, chúng ta bây giờ ngay tại nhà vệ sinh công cộng bên trong a. Loki mỉm cười, tuần tự thiện dụ nói như vậy đến. Hắn dán tại Thor đỏ lên bên tai ôn nhu in dấu xuống mấy cái hôn, trên tay vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Thor âm hành lực đạo nhưng lại cố ý nặng như vậy mấy phần.  
Ở đây tè ra quần liền tốt.  
Loki cúi người dán tại Thor bên tai nói như vậy lấy, không ngoài ý muốn cảm nhận được đối phương âm hành vì vậy mà run nhè nhẹ.  
Không cần thẹn thùng, chúng ta khi còn bé cũng là dạng này, trần trụi gặp nhau, không hề cố kỵ. Loki dùng ngón cái hung hăng xay nghiền qua Thor âm hành đỉnh, sau đó hảo tâm buông ra Thor, ngược lại bóp lấy ca ca của mình phần eo, lại một lần nữa lại thâm sâu lại hung ác rung động.  
Loki động tác so trước đó còn trầm trọng hơn lại hung ác, không để ý chút nào cùng Thor trước mắt trạng thái. Đáng thương Omega Bị dạng này như gió bão mưa rào điều khiển đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, trên tay trượt gần như sắp muốn đỡ không được trước mắt bể nước. Thor gian nan nhẫn nại lấy, mang theo khóc âm vô cùng đáng thương rên rỉ, nước mắt muốn ngăn cũng không nổi thuận gò má của hắn chảy xuống. Lỗ tai của hắn giống như là nhỏ máu màu đỏ bừng, thân thể so bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn càng căng thẳng hơn kéo căng lấy. Thor rất sợ hãi, hắn sợ mình bị làm đến khống chế không nổi bài tiết không kiềm chế, ngay trước Loki mặt? Không, hắn không thể —— Bọn hắn cũng sớm đã không phải tiểu hài tử, Thor làm không được tại đệ đệ mình phương trước mặt liền, vì thế hắn cắn chặt răng thống khổ nhẫn nại lấy.  
Hắn có thể cảm nhận được Loki ở trong cơ thể hắn thành kết, dùng cái kia to lớn đến đáng sợ kết hung hăng lấp kín hắn, Thor màu sáng tiểu huyệt bị cực lớn chống ra, không chịu nổi gánh nặng nuốt lấy cái kia hồi lâu đều vì chịu qua kết, chật hẹp chặt chẽ cửa huyệt bị trong nháy mắt chống không có một tia nếp uốn. Loki đem âm hành đỉnh thật sâu tiết nhập trong thân thể của hắn, dùng sung mãn mượt mà đỉnh đẩy ra hắn mềm mại miệng tử cung, đem tinh dịch liên tục không ngừng tràn vào trong cơ thể hắn —— Thor vì thế mà khống chế không nổi nghẹn ngào gào lên lấy khóc lên.

Đầu tiên là tinh dịch, sau đó là nước tiểu.  
Thor thân thể vì thế mà run rẩy căng thẳng lên, cái này khiến eo của hắn cùng lưng tạo thành một đầu yếu ớt mềm mại xinh đẹp đường cong, Thor thét chói tai vang lên, chỉ cảm thấy một dòng nước nóng trào lên bụng dưới của hắn, sau đó hắn liền trong đầu trống rỗng, phảng phất thân thể thoát ly khống chế, cái gì đều nghĩ không ra, cũng không khống chế nổi.  
Hắn dạng này đem thưa thớt tiếng nước kéo dài thật lâu, nước tiểu ào ào tất cả đều chảy đến dưới người hắn trong bồn cầu, rất may mắn bọn hắn hiện tại là tại nhà vệ sinh công cộng bên trong, cho nên dạng này bài tiết không kiềm chế cũng không có làm bẩn y phục của bọn hắn hoặc là cái gì. Thor run rẩy đem đầu thấp xuống, trốn tránh giống như đem mình chôn ở cánh tay của mình ở giữa, từ bên tai đến cái cổ đều mọc lên xấu hổ mà xinh đẹp màu đỏ. Vừa mới bắn đi lên tinh dịch cùng nước mắt đem Thor gương mặt xinh đẹp làm cho rối tinh rối mù, cái này khiến hắn nhìn càng giống là cái ven đường nhặt được tiểu biểu tử.  
Nhiều như vậy sao? Xem ra ngươi thật nhịn thật lâu, ca ca.  
Loki ra vẻ kinh ngạc nói như vậy lấy, ngữ điệu bên trong mang theo một chút đùa ác đạt được ý cười.  
Mà nghe được đệ đệ mình hỏi thăm, Thor nhịn không được xấu hổ căng thẳng thân thể, bờ vai của hắn khẽ run, không có trả lời Loki cho hắn vấn đề —— Ta làm hư cái này, Thor nghĩ như vậy, bọn hắn lần nữa gặp mặt lần thứ nhất tình ái, hắn liền làm hư. Đương nhiên, Thor cũng không phi thường trách cứ Loki, mặc dù mấy năm này cũng có lỗi lầm của hắn, nhưng là hắn càng thêm trách cứ mình vừa mới mê rượu.  
Ta rất xin lỗi ta lãng phí kia hai năm.  
Loki cúi người đi ôn nhu mút hôn Thor phần gáy, răng tại hắn phần gáy chỗ khối kia hơi mỏng trên da ma sát —— Cái kia có thể hình thành tiêu ký địa phương. Loki dùng sức cắn nát chỗ kia tuyến thể, lần nữa sâu hơn mình cùng Thor ở giữa liên hệ, để hắn Omega Cùng hắn dung hợp, càng nhiều càng nhiều nhiễm phải hắn hương vị.  
Mà trên thực tế, đương hai năm cái từ này từ trong miệng nói ra được thời điểm, Loki không khỏi cảm nhận được kinh ngạc, mới bất quá vẻn vẹn hai năm mà thôi, dạng này thời gian tại thần kiếp sống bên trong bất quá không biết đáng nhắc tới một điểm thôi, thế nhưng là hắn lại cảm thấy mình lãng phí lâu như vậy. Mỗi ngày xử lý quốc sự đều biến thành không thú vị tra tấn, hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới Cửu Giới chi vương vương tọa sẽ như thế không thú vị đến làm cho người ta trống rỗng. Tha thứ hắn lười biếng đi, bất luận một vị nào tốt quốc vương, đều cần một vị cùng hắn đồng dạng ưu tú vương hậu cùng hắn làm bạn mới được không phải sao. Cho nên coi như Loki sâu như vậy am đạo trị quốc, không có Thor ở cùng với hắn, hắn cũng không muốn lãng phí bất luận cái gì một chút thời gian tại loại này buồn bực ngán ngẩm sự tình bên trên. Hắn thà rằng nằm ở trên giường nhìn xem hí kịch lãng phí thời gian, cũng không nghĩ phí sức an bài quân đội đi bình định Cửu Giới phân loạn, trên thực tế, hắn biết rõ những cái kia ngo ngoe muốn động hỏa diễm tạm thời còn đốt không đến Asgard.  
... Ta tha thứ ngươi.  
Thor nói như vậy lấy, đáp lại Loki khắc ở hắn trên môi, ôn nhu mà ngọt hôn.

Không có cái gì có thể đem bọn hắn lại lần nữa chia lìa.

Fin

Notes:

Ta cảm thấy ta không có viết xong... Thật xin lỗi đem manh manh đát tiểu não động viết thành đồ rác rưởi

Cơ chùy 】He is all minepdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: ABO+ Đấu thú trường thiết lập. Phi thường hỗn loạn tát thẻ tinh, phi thường hỗn loạn đấu thú trường, giai đoạn trước Loki / Tông sư nhục thể quan hệ đề cập chú ý, cơ cơ rất biết đánh, cơ chùy trước mặt mọi người tình ái chú ý.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
1.  
Hắn giống như ta là cái Omega Sao?  
Tông sư nhìn xem mình hài lòng nhất người nhặt rác vì hắn mang đến con mồi, có chút hưng phấn hỏi như vậy đến.  
Đương nhiên.  
Valkyrie đương nhiên trả lời như vậy lấy, lúc trước áo đinh vì nữ nhi Hella chuẩn bị phi tử, làm sao có thể không phải cái Omega Đâu. Mặc dù bây giờ Thor trên thân còn có kiềm chế hắn tin tức tố ma pháp lưu lại, nhưng là từ Asgard Đại hoàng tử trên thân không ngừng lộ ra đến kia cỗ ngọt ngào mềm mại Omega Mùi vị vẫn như cũ chạy không khỏi Valkyrie cái mũi. Hương vị kia thuần túy mà rục —— Tại Valkyrie nghe, Thor quả thực tựa như cái chín mọng, nước sung mãn quả đào, mà lại là chưa bị người chỉ nhiễm qua, nhất làm cho nhân tính muốn bừng bừng phấn chấn cái chủng loại kia.  
Bất quá cái này cũng không trách tông sư sẽ như thế hỏi thăm, nguyên bản thân là Alpha Valkyrie muốn so thân là Omega Tông sư đối loại mùi này mà càng thêm mẫn cảm, huống chi Thor trên thân còn có áo đinh giao hạ ma pháp, bất quá bây giờ kia phần kiềm chế tin tức tố ma pháp tựa hồ càng ngày càng yếu ớt. Tuổi trẻ Nữ Võ Thần không có cân nhắc quá nhiều, nàng có chút đắc ý giương lên khóe miệng, làm người nhặt rác, Valkyrie cuối cùng sẽ mang đến tốt nhất, vô số ưu tú dũng sĩ giác đấu, đấu thú trường thượng lệnh người xem hưng phấn điểm nhỏ xuyết, những này toàn bộ đều là công lao của nàng.  
Quá tuyệt, hắn kêu cái gì?  
Tông sư đánh giá cái này từ Valkyrie mang đến Omega, thân hình của hắn có lồi có lõm, nhưng lại phi thường rắn chắc, thậm chí nhìn qua so một chút Alpha Đều cường tráng hơn, cái này phi thường tốt, thậm chí có thể nói là quá ưu tú, người nhặt rác mang đến con mồi này hoàn toàn phù hợp tông sư yêu cầu. Trước đó hắn phóng tới giác đấu trường bên trên những cái kia dùng cho kích phát Alpha Đấu chí Omega Nhóm, bọn hắn đều quá yếu đuối, luôn luôn tại giác đấu bên trong bất hạnh mất mạng, hoặc là nói ngay thẳng một chút, tại những cái kia Alpha Điên cuồng tranh đoạt bên trong bị xé nát. Khó được có mấy cái có thể chống đỡ trận tiếp theo giác đấu Omega, cũng sẽ tại cuối cùng bị làm phần thưởng ban thưởng cho bên thắng thời điểm bị sinh sinh thao đến ý thức mơ hồ, tới gần tử vong vùng ven. Những cái kia đáng thương Omega, coi như bọn hắn tại đấu thú trường may mắn trốn qua một kiếp thì sao đâu, bọn hắn sẽ bị xem như phần thưởng đưa cho chiến thắng Alpha Trước mặt mọi người cưỡng gian, ở trong quá trình này, bọn hắn bất hạnh bị cấm dục mấy tháng cũng chưa từng chịu qua thức ăn mặn Alpha Kéo một đầu cánh tay, làm gãy mấy chiếc xương sườn đều xem như vết thương nhẹ, nhiều khi những cái kia đáng thương Omega Đối mặt, là trực tiếp bị táo bạo Alpha Bóp chết kết cục như vậy.  
Nhưng là, a, đối với những cái kia cố ý đến tát thẻ tinh quan sát giác đấu thi đấu người xem tới nói, nếu như giác đấu thi đấu về sau hưởng dụng chiến lợi phẩm cuồng hoan thời khắc đều như vậy mất hứng, kia tát thẻ tinh coi như thật một điểm ý tứ cũng không có. Tông sư luôn luôn tự hào với hắn thu thập Alpha Vẫn luôn như vậy ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi, kích tình dào dạt. Dù sao bọn hắn đều bị giam tại một cái chật hẹp lồng bên trong, cơ bản tiếp xúc không đến ngoại giới Omega Hoặc là Beta, ngày càng trữ hàng dục vọng để bọn hắn tại Omega Tin tức tố kích thích hạ sẽ càng thêm kịch liệt tương hỗ tàn sát, ẩu đả, đây cũng là vì cái gì tông sư cuối cùng sẽ thích ném một cái không có chút nào phòng bị, ngay tại phát tình Omega Đến giác đấu trường bên trong đi, để sừng của hắn các đấu sĩ tranh đoạt nguyên nhân. Nhưng là cái này góc đối đấu thi đấu nghịch ngợm nhỏ cải biến cũng tồn tại một vài vấn đề, tỉ như tông sư luôn luôn buồn rầu tại những cái kia Omega Nhóm yếu ớt, bọn hắn làm ban thưởng phẩm, làm sau trận đấu có ý tứ nhất kia bộ phận, luôn luôn như vậy để cho người ta mất hứng yếu ớt dễ trôi qua.  
Quá nhiều Omega Tại giác đấu thi đấu bên trong bỏ mạng, đến mức tông sư đã nản chí đến sắp từ bỏ cái này có ý tứ khâu. Bất quá bây giờ có Valkyrie mang đến cái này Omega, tông sư cảm thấy mình lại lần nữa thấy được hi vọng, có lẽ sự tình sẽ hướng địa phương tốt phát triển cũng nói không chừng đấy chứ, cái này Omega Nhìn chính là cái tốt cải biến.

Ta là, Lôi Thần, Thor!  
Bị vây ở trên ghế Thor dùng sức giãy dụa lấy giơ tay lên cánh tay, đáng tiếc ngoại trừ đầu ngón tay hắn nhảy ra khỏi màu lam có điện lửa nhỏ hoa bên ngoài, cái khác cái gì đều không có phát sinh.  
Oa a, oa a, oa a, ngươi nhìn, ngươi nhìn, hắn đang uy hiếp ta đâu, coi như không tệ, ta thích, ngươi muốn bao nhiêu tiền?  
Tông sư hưng phấn đối Valkyrie đánh giá lấy nàng mang đến con mồi, cái này Omega Rất tốt, quá tốt rồi, không riêng cường tráng, mà lại giàu có tính công kích, cái này nhất định sẽ làm cho sừng của hắn đấu thi đấu trở nên phi thường có ý tứ.  
1000 Vạn. Valkyrie vỗ vỗ tông sư mặt, cười hoàn toàn như trước đây mỹ lệ mà cao ngạo.  
Nằm mơ. Đứng tại tông sư sau lưng Hoàng Ngọc (Topaz) lập tức nói như vậy đến.  
A, được rồi được rồi, mau đưa tiền cho nàng. Đẩy ta quá khứ, ta muốn khoảng cách gần nhìn xem cái này đáng yêu tiểu gia hỏa. Valkyrie thân mật hiển nhiên lấy lòng tông sư, dù sao sẽ cái nào Omega Sẽ kháng cự một cái xinh đẹp như vậy mà cường đại Alpha Đâu.  
Mặc dù ta không thấy được cái gì lôi điện, bất quá ngươi thả ra những này lửa nhỏ hoa cũng đầy đủ đáng yêu.  
Hoàng Ngọc (Topaz) đem tông sư hướng Thor phương hướng đẩy vào một chút, nhìn ra được hắn đối Valkyrie mang đến con mồi thật sự là hài lòng cực kỳ, hắn thậm chí đều thái độ khác thường thật là an lòng an ủi lên vị này bị vây ở trên ghế thúc thủ vô sách Omega. Trên thực tế phần lớn thời gian bên trong, tông sư đều đối cùng mình giới tính giống nhau nam tính cùng nữ tính mười phần chán ghét, dù sao hắn là cái tâm ngoan thủ lạt lại lòng ham chiếm hữu cực mạnh Omega, không phải hắn cũng sẽ không dựa vào sức một mình liền có thể có được toàn bộ tát thẻ tinh. Ngoại trừ giác đấu thi đấu, hắn cũng trên cái tinh cầu này nuôi không ít hắn vừa ý, tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp Alpha Dùng làm thường ngày tiêu khiển, đại khái là tại tát thẻ tinh dạng này hỗn loạn tinh cầu sống quá lâu nguyên nhân đi, phản bội cùng bất trung luôn luôn hắn hai mảnh vảy ngược, là hắn ghét nhất bộ phận.  
Bất quá gần nhất có một ngoại lệ.  
Muốn nói lời, bọn hắn trước mắt quan hệ thân mật mà mở ra, lên giường là khẳng định, nhục thể quan hệ là hết thảy bắt đầu, cái kia Alpha Phi thường bổng, mặc kệ là tướng mạo ý vị bên trên, vẫn là tính ý vị bên trong. Loki có đủ để cho mỗi một cái Omega Đều dục tiên dục tử, kích thước ngạo nhân Alpha m hành, tông sư thật sự là hưởng thụ chết cái kia, hưởng thụ chết Loki cái kia to lớn kết, loại kia tại tình ái bên trong thân thể bị hoàn toàn mở ra cảm giác. Vậy nhưng thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng nổi khiến người thỏa mãn, hắn dám khẳng định tại tính phương diện này, không có bất kì người nào Alpha So ra mà vượt Loki, chí ít tại hắn ngủ qua Alpha Bên trong không có. Có lẽ là Loki ngân đầu lưỡi trên giường dưới giường đều cực lớn lấy lòng tông sư, có lẽ là Loki tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp mà trời sinh liền làm người thương yêu yêu, đến mức tát thẻ tinh lãnh chúa đối đột nhiên xuất hiện này nhỏ ngoài ý muốn luôn luôn phá lệ mở một mặt lưới, tha thứ độ cao đến khiến cho mọi người đều giương mắt cứng lưỡi, hắn thậm chí không ngại Loki bình thường luôn luôn khắp nơi hái hoa ngắt cỏ, tận lực đi thân cận cái khác Omega Hoặc là Beta Loại sự tình này, trên thực tế, tông sư ngược lại cảm thấy kia là Loki mị lực mười phần thể hiện.  
Dù sao mặc kệ như thế nào cùng hắn người trò chuyện vui vẻ, cái kia mê người tiểu hỗn đản cuối cùng vẫn sẽ trở lại bên cạnh hắn, bởi vì Loki rất rõ ràng, tại tát thẻ tinh, nếu như muốn đạt được tốt nhất, chỉ cần lợi dụng tông sư một người là đủ rồi. Cái kia đáng chết, ngọt ngào phiền toái nhỏ, rất nhiều người cho là hắn là cái lạm tình chó săn nhỏ, bất quá tông sư ngược lại thường xuyên cảm giác Loki giống như là một con rắn, lãnh huyết đến không có khả năng dưỡng thục, luôn luôn như thế nguy hiểm, giảo hoạt, như gần như xa đối đãi tất cả mọi người, không che giấu chút nào tùy ý tản ra mị lực của mình, nhưng lại không quan trọng cô phụ lấy người bên ngoài hiến cho hắn thực tình. Cường đại, lãnh huyết mà mỹ lệ, khiến người mê muội suy nghĩ không thấu, đối mặt dạng này Alpha, không thể không thừa nhận, có như vậy mấy lần, tông sư thậm chí đều sinh ra mình có lẽ thật say mê hắn ảo giác.  
Bất quá chuyện cho tới bây giờ, tông sư ngược lại rất may mắn mình đã sớm qua cái gì sẽ đối người nào vừa thấy đã yêu mối tình thắm thiết niên kỷ, dài dằng dặc tuổi thọ cho hắn càng rộng lớn hơn lịch duyệt, mặc dù hắn cũng không có nắm chắc đem cái kia Thần Vực người, cái kia ngọt ngào phiền toái nhỏ hoàn toàn nhìn thấu, thế nhưng là hắn biết rõ, mặc kệ lại thế nào khiến người mê muội, Loki từ đầu đến cuối đều không phải cái gì có thể tùy tiện giao phó thực tình người. Tông sư mặc dù cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không che giấu mình đối với hắn thiên vị, nhưng hắn cũng sẽ không cùng những cái kia đến tát thẻ tinh tìm thú vui tuổi trẻ Beta Hoặc là Omega Giống như, bị cái kia Alpha Mê thất hồn lạc phách muốn chết muốn sống chính là.  
Bất quá cứ việc tông sư rõ ràng nhận thức được Loki nguy hiểm, cái này ngọt ngào cạm bẫy, nhưng cái này cũng hoàn toàn không trở ngại hắn cho Loki càng nhiều tín nhiệm cùng thiên vị —— Tại tát thẻ tinh, Loki luôn luôn có thể được đến hắn muốn, liền như là hắn tại cái khác bất kỳ địa phương nào đồng dạng.

Tới đi, lửa nhỏ hoa, hướng bên này đi. Nói thật, ta đã không kịp chờ đợi nghĩ đưa ngươi ra sân.  
Tông sư có chút hưng phấn nói như vậy lấy, lại đối đứng ở một bên Hoàng Ngọc (Topaz) nhỏ giọng dặn dò vài câu, sau đó hắn lấy ra cái máy kiểm soát huy động mấy lần, trói buộc Thor cái ghế liền hướng một bên khác gạt quá khứ, thẳng tắp đem hắn đưa ra đại sảnh.  
Thor cuối cùng bị ném tới một cái sáng tỏ nhưng là chật hẹp cũ nát hình trụ tròn trong lồng giam, trong này nhìn trống rỗng hựu tạng hề hề, không có cái bàn cũng không có giường, không có bất kỳ cái gì nghỉ ngơi địa phương, cũng vô pháp xác định thời gian. Ngoại trừ Thor còn có mặt khác mấy vị Omega, bọn hắn phần lớn đều thân thể không trọn vẹn, không có một đầu cánh tay hoặc là chân, còn có đã mất đi hai mắt cùng đầu lưỡi, những cái kia đáng thương Omega Chính run lẩy bẩy nhét chung một chỗ, xì xào bàn tán thảo luận cái gì.  
Thor nhíu mày, chọn lấy cái cách bọn họ xa xôi địa phương ngồi xuống, nếu như đổi lại bình thường, hắn khẳng định kết bạn tốt cùng bọn hắn chào hỏi, bất quá bây giờ —— Không, quá nhiều chuyện, Thor thực sự không có cái kia tâm tình. Hắn tại lăn lộn khó ngủ bên trong vượt qua một đêm, hoặc là càng lâu, ngay tại Thor mới vừa vặn miễn cưỡng chìm vào giấc ngủ thời điểm, hắn liền bị mấy cái thủ vệ thô bạo giật ra ngoài, cởi bỏ tất cả quần áo, cưỡng ép đổi lại một kiện ngắn tìm tới cơ hồ không lấn át được cái mông giác đấu phục. Tại Thor bị mấy cái thủ vệ thô bạo ném tới đấu thú trường trước đó, còn có vị cao tuổi bác sĩ hướng hắn tĩnh mạch bên trong tiêm vào mấy quản không biết tên dược vật.

Quen thuộc trong phòng giam âm u tia sáng, đột nhiên xuất hiện cường quang để Thor nhịn không được híp mắt lại, hắn có chút gian nan từ dưới đất bò dậy, hướng bốn phía nhìn quanh, ý đồ mau chóng biết rõ mình lập tức tình cảnh. Đấu thú trường hiện đầy nhỏ vụn hòn đá mặt đất cấn đến Thor đau nhức, hắn cơ hồ không đến mảnh vải, ngoại trừ giày, miếng lót vai, áo choàng cùng trên cổ tay còng tay bên ngoài, nửa người trên của hắn chỉ có mấy đầu dùng cho cố định miếng lót vai dây lưng, thô ráp dây lưng có chút quá căng cứng siết tại trước ngực của hắn, tại trắng nõn sung mãn chỗ ngực siết ra mấy đầu phiếm hồng vết tích.  
Mà giống như trên thân so sánh, Thor hạ thân quần áo tựa hồ càng thêm thảm liệt, ngoại trừ chân mang trường ngoa, chỉ có một khối đơn giản vải vóc khó khăn lắm vờn quanh tại cái hông của hắn, tựa như là trung đình váy ngắn giống như, chỉ là khối này vải vóc càng thêm dễ dàng xẻ tà, chỉ cần Thor đi lại hoặc là chạy, hạ thể của hắn cùng nơi riêng tư liền sẽ lập tức bại lộ tại trước mắt bao người, bị người khác nhìn một cái không sót gì. Là, hắn tự nhiên cũng là không có đồ lót, Thor tất cả quần áo đều bị những thủ vệ kia cầm đi, giờ phút này hắn chỉ hi vọng vừa mới vị kia tay già bác sĩ hướng trong cơ thể hắn tiêm vào không phải cái gì kỳ quái dược vật.  
Bất quá liền Thor tình trạng trước mắt tới nói, hắn cảm thấy cái này hi vọng hẳn là thất bại, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy khiến người sợ hãi thấm ướt cùng nóng rực, bụng dưới của hắn bị bỏng, âm hành nửa đột nhiên, sau huyệt không bị khống chế bài tiết lấy ái dịch. Mà loại này hỏng bét không thể lại hỏng bét tình huống cũng không có theo thời gian trôi qua mà biến tốt, ngược lại càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, Thor nơi riêng tư rất nhanh liền ướt đẫm, khát vọng được lấp đầy tiểu huyệt ướt sũng vừa mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp, cùng chủ nhân tư duy đi ngược lại, trống rỗng khó nhịn co rút lại, đói khát chờ mong cái gì đại gia hỏa nhanh lên địt vào đến đem nó lấp đầy.  
Là, cái kia tham ăn tiểu huyệt phản bội lấy hắn chủ nhân, đói khát trận trận co rút lại, phảng phất cái gì đều có thể, ai cũng có thể, chỉ cần tới một cái Alpha Mở ra hai chân của hắn, dùng hắn to lớn âm hành, no bụng trướng kết nhanh lên lấp đầy hắn liền tốt. Không sai, phảng phất chỉ cần có một cái Alpha Ở đây, Thor liền sẽ cùng tất cả bị phát tình kỳ khiến cho ý thức mơ hồ, mất đi tôn nghiêm, dâm loạn thấp hèn Omega Đồng dạng, như cái nhu thuận sex toy giống như mở ra chân mời bọn hắn tiến đến, cầu bọn hắn kết ở mình, khẩn cầu bọn hắn dùng cây kia đại gia hỏa lấp đầy mình ướt sũng mật huyệt, phảng phất hắn trời sinh chính là làm cái này, phảng phất hắn sinh ra chính là vì bị Alpha m hành chỗ lấp đầy, lại mang thai con của bọn hắn giống như. Là, những cái kia Alpha—— Bọn hắn tốt nhất có thể đem âm hành đỉnh đính vào hắn sinh sản khang bên trong, thật sâu, tràn đầy đem tinh dịch rót vào, ở trong cơ thể hắn hung hăng kết ở hắn, để tử cung của hắn bị tinh dịch tưới nhuần, để thân thể của hắn bị Alpha Hạt giống lấp đầy, để hắn mang thai không chỉ một hài tử.  
Thor bị loại này đột nhiên sôi nổi trong đầu, khiến người buồn nôn ý nghĩ hù dọa, hắn lắc lắc đầu, ép buộc mình từ phát tình kỳ đói khát cùng hỗn loạn bên trong thanh tỉnh ra. Thuở nhỏ có áo đinh ma pháp tại, Thor vẫn luôn không biết mình kỳ thật bị sinh thành một cái Omega Sự thật này, mà cha mẹ của hắn cũng chưa từng cùng hắn nói tới chuyện này. Thor đã từng đối với cái này cảm thấy kỳ quái, bởi vì hắn hương vị từ nhỏ không có cái khác Alpha Mãnh liệt như vậy, kích thích mà tràn ngập tính công kích, thậm chí hắn một lần ghen tị Loki như thế thuần túy, khiến người mê muội tuyệt đối Alpha Mùi, thế nhưng là từ đối với phụ mẫu tín nhiệm, lại thêm hắn thân là Asgard Đại hoàng tử, sinh ra cường tráng, cho nên chung quanh hiếm có người hoài nghi tới hắn Alpha Giới tính, Thor cũng chưa từng hướng cha mẹ của hắn hỏi chuyện này tới qua.  
Nhưng là từ Thor mất đi hắn Mjolnir một khắc này bắt đầu, hắn cảm nhận được bắt nguồn từ trong thân thể của hắn bộ, vi diệu không hài hòa cảm giác, phảng phất ngăn cách hắn cùng ngoại giới quấy nhiễu ngại màng rốt cục mở ra giống như, quanh mình hết thảy đối với hắn ảnh hưởng đều trong nháy mắt phóng đại mấy lần. Hella hương vị, thiêu đốt, đau đớn, Loki hương vị, băng lãnh, mê người, còn có càng nhiều, càng nhiều quấy nhiễu. Thẳng đến Thor rớt xuống cầu vồng cầu, tại tát thẻ tinh bị Valkyrie bắt lấy, tông sư hỏi thăm về hắn giới tính thời điểm, hắn mới rốt cục xác định mình trước đó từng một lần không thể tin được giả thiết —— Hắn là cái Omega, một cái hoàn toàn, thuần túy Omega.  
Mà tại Thor trước đó nhân sinh hơn một ngàn trước mặt bên trong, hắn cũng giống như cái bị được sủng ái yêu tiểu công chúa giống như, sợ hãi rụt rè sống ở phụ thân che chở bên trong, mà bây giờ không có áo đinh ma pháp, hắn giờ phút này hoàn toàn bại lộ tại ngoại giới. Áo đinh chi tử, Lôi Thần Thor —— Hắn thật giống như một cái rốt cục mở ra xác ngoài con trai, mềm mại thịt trai bên trong ẩn giấu đi mê người trân châu đối xử mọi người cướp đi.  
Cũng khó trách Loki sẽ đối với hắn cảm thấy bất mãn, Thor hiện tại ý thức được, tựa hồ phụ thân đích thật là càng thêm thiên vị mình, bỏ bê chiếu cố đệ đệ của mình. Mà hắn cũng ý thức được có lẽ mình căn bản không phải cái gì cường đại, chiến vô bất thắng Lôi Thần, khả năng hắn chỉ là cái sống ở che chở phía dưới, mới vừa đi ra phụ mẫu cánh chim chim non thôi.  
Chưa hề trải qua, không ngừng dũng động dậy sóng từng bước xâm chiếm lấy Thor lý trí, hắn không thể không thừa nhận loại cảm giác này với hắn mà nói đích thật là quá mức xa lạ, hắn mặc dù tiếp nhận mình giới tính, lại cũng không coi đây là hổ thẹn, nhưng đối mặt dạng này phảng phất đã mất đi đối với mình thân thể toàn bộ khống chế không biết, hắn giãy dụa, kháng cự đồng thời không cách nào ức chế sợ hãi, hắn không biết tiếp xuống sẽ phát sinh cái gì, hắn lại sẽ đối mặt cái gì, hắn cũng không biết tông sư đem hắn ném tới nơi này mục là cái gì. Mà lần này có kinh lần đầu đến cũng không phải là thời điểm, thời gian, địa điểm tất cả đều không đối, đấu thú trường rất rõ ràng không thể nào là một cái thích hợp để Omega Phát tình địa phương.  
Thor cắn môi dưới kẹp chặt hai chân của mình, vịn đấu thú trường vùng ven vách tường miễn cưỡng đứng vững, giờ phút này y phục trên người hắn tất cả đều thành mệt nhọc trói buộc, ngực thô ráp móc treo xẹt qua hắn mẫn cảm đầu vú chăm chú ghìm thân thể của hắn, đấu thú trường ánh đèn sáng ngời để hắn cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, hai chân như nhũn ra. Thor cứng ngắc lấy thân thể không có động tác, hắn sau huyệt đã mềm hồ hồ ướt đẫm, nóng rực thành ruột gian nan ngậm lấy những cái kia thấm ướt mật dịch. Những cái kia bị Thor đánh bại đối thủ nhóm, cùng hắn kề vai chiến đấu bọn chiến hữu, khả năng bọn hắn ai cũng nghĩ không ra, áo đinh chi tử, vĩ đại Lôi Thần Thor lại là cái đáng chết, yếu ớt Omega. Mà hắn giờ phút này là như thế tràn đầy, dâm đãng, cùng cái khác bất kỳ một cái nào Omega Đồng dạng bị phát tình kỳ chỗ nô dịch, thấm ướt rất giống cái vừa mới thành thục, nước dư thừa mật đào, phảng phất có bất luận cái gì dư thừa đè ép, hắn tiểu huyệt bên trong đựng đầy chất mật liền sẽ thuận bắp đùi của hắn chảy xuống giống như.

2.  
Tốt, đây chính là chúng ta hôm nay'Tiểu tưởng phẩm' .  
Tông sư ngắn gọn lại giàu có sức cuốn hút mở màn rất nhanh bạch kết thúc, hắn buông xuống Microphone lúc âm hưởng bên trong kéo ra khỏi sáng tỏ tạp âm, mà Loki ngay vào lúc này đi vào trong nhà.  
Làm hẹn hò tới nói hắn đến muộn, lại một lần, thế nhưng là nếu như chỉ là đến xem giác đấu thi đấu, thời gian của hắn có thể nói là nắm chắc vừa vặn, không có người sẽ trách cứ hắn khoan thai tới chậm, coi như tông sư cũng sẽ không, hắn chính là như vậy như gần như xa vừa đúng. Loki đi vào bao sương trong phòng, từ xinh đẹp Beta Trong tay người bán hàng đương nhiên cầm đi một chén rượu, không chút nào kiềm chế tản ra mình làm say lòng người mà run chân tin tức tố, tản ra mình cái kia đáng chết để cho người ta mê muội Alpha Mị lực. Từ lúc đi đến tát thẻ tinh, Loki tựa hồ liền quên cái gì là thu liễm, nguyên lai tại Asgard thời điểm, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ bởi vì hoài nghi ca ca nhưng thật ra là cái Omega Mà dùng ma pháp cố ý kiềm chế mùi của mình.  
Nhìn trên đài người xem bạo phát ra nhiệt liệt tiếng la, a, Loki thích loại cảm giác này, hỗn loạn vô độ, không có chút nào quy tắc, liền như là hắn thích loại này tàn nhẫn giác đấu thi đấu đồng dạng thích. Tâm tình của hắn vô cùng tốt đem chén rượu bên trong rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch, tại thân mật nhưng lại tự nhiên cho tông sư một nụ hôn gò má lễ về sau ngồi xuống phòng ghế sô pha một chỗ khác.  
Để chúng ta thả ra hôm nay tham gia giác đấu các dũng sĩ đi!  
Tông sư vừa dứt lời, đấu thú trường bốn phía môn liền lần lượt mở ra, Loki nhìn xem những cái kia từ trong lồng giam đi tới vớ va vớ vẩn, mấy cái mặt mũi tràn đầy vết sẹo thú nhân, còn có chút người lùn cùng cự nhân, tất cả đều cầm vũ khí tru lên. Cảnh tượng này để Loki không khỏi trầm thấp cười nhạo lên tiếng, những cái kia dũng sĩ giác đấu, bọn hắn bất quá là cái đầu lớn chút, biểu lộ hung ác chút, rống lên một tiếng đinh tai nhức óc một chút thôi, trên thực tế Loki cảm thấy bọn hắn tất cả đều là một chút không có đầu óc, chỉ hiểu được dùng man lực chinh phục lẫn nhau kẻ yếu. Cấp thấp, khát máu, bạo lực, trách không được làm phần thưởng Omega Sẽ ở trong trận đấu lần lượt mà chết rồi.  
Bất quá thật giống như trung đình người cũng sẽ thích một chút thấp kém giải trí đồng dạng, làm Tà Thần, đối với loại này ngây thơ mà huyết tinh trò chơi, Loki cũng ngoài ý muốn không có như vậy chán ghét. Những cái kia dũng sĩ giác đấu rất nhanh liền bắt đầu cướp đoạt lên hôm nay'Tiểu tưởng phẩm' , Loki đem uống chỉ toàn chén rượu đưa cho đứng ở bên cạnh hắn phục vụ cho hắn, xinh đẹp nữ tính Beta, lúc này mới rốt cục bố thí nhìn xuống đi. Tâm tình của hắn vô cùng tốt mỉm cười, nhìn ra được hắn rất nhẹ nhàng, thậm chí có thể nói rất hưởng thụ quan sát loại này cấp thấp trò chơi, thế nhưng là đương Loki rốt cục thấy rõ ràng đều đấu thú trường bên trong những cái kia dũng sĩ giác đấu đến tột cùng tại cướp đoạt ai thời điểm, hắn lập tức thất thố từ trên ghế salon đứng lên. Cái này dẫn tới tông sư hướng hắn ném ánh mắt nghi hoặc, phảng phất không rõ vì cái gì ngày bình thường đối với cái này nhìn có chút không hứng thú lắm Loki, vì cái gì hôm nay kích động như thế.  
Đây là ta thích cảm giác.  
Loki nói như vậy lấy, che giấu ho nhẹ vài tiếng, hắn ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm đi đến khán đài cửa sổ thủy tinh bên cạnh, ý đồ xác nhận mình vừa mới có hay không nhìn lầm cái gì. Nhưng mà, phi thường bất hạnh, hắn cái gì cũng không có nhìn lầm, cái kia kẹp ở mấy vị Alpha Bên trong bị bọn hắn cướp tới cướp đi người, chính là ca ca của hắn, áo đinh chi tử, vĩ đại Lôi Thần —— Thor.

Từ trong lồng giam được phóng thích ra dũng sĩ giác đấu, bọn hắn phần lớn hình thể khổng lồ, chí ít đều so Thor hình thể khổng lồ hơn nhiều, bọn hắn công kích đơn giản ngay thẳng, đơn giản là cứng đối cứng tương hỗ xé rách, ẩu đả thôi. Thế nhưng là tại Omega Tin tức tố kích thích hạ, những cái kia Alpha Ai cũng không có thủ hạ lưu tình, phảng phất mỗi một cái đều đã dùng hết toàn bộ khí lực tương hỗ ẩu đả lấy, đem Thor như cái búp bê vải giống như siết trong tay cướp tới cướp đi.  
Rất nhanh liền có Alpha Bị đánh chết, điều này cũng làm cho nguyên bản không quá thú vị giác đấu thi đấu tiến vào một cái nho nhỏ cao trào. Ban đầu Thor còn có thể miễn cưỡng hành động lấy né tránh những cái kia Alpha Đối với hắn cướp đoạt, nhưng là rất nhanh, theo dược vật dược hiệu tác dụng cùng phát tình kỳ xâm nhập. Thor tránh né động tác cũng bắt đầu dần dần trở nên chậm trễ, chỉ là di động cũng đã trở nên có chút cố hết sức, càng đừng đề cập Thor còn muốn đối mặt những cái kia tanh nồng, làm hắn buồn nôn Alpha Mùi. Đến mức rất nhanh, Thor liền bị một cái Alpha Khoe khoang nắm lấy chân giơ lên, hưng phấn đem hắn đầu hướng xuống đung đưa nâng lên giữ tại ở trong tay.  
Thor bị dạng này thô bạo vung làm khiến cho đầu óc choáng váng, rất may mắn chính là hắn căn bản không cần lại đi quan tâm cái gì quần áo sự tình, bởi vì bắt hắn lại Alpha Tựa như là nóng lòng xác nhận hàng hóa giống như kéo hắn hạ thân duy nhất che đậy vật, dùng thô ráp ngón tay ma sát hắn giữa hai chân làn da. Thô bạo mài cọ lấy hắn cái kia còn đang liên tục không ngừng bài tiết ái dịch địa phương, tựa hồ là rất hài lòng với hắn hiện tại sau huyệt thấm ướt. Rất tốt, Thor nghĩ như vậy, hắn hiện tại là lộ ra trọn vẹn, đó là cái điềm tốt, dù sao điều này đại biểu lấy hắn không có càng nhiều vật ngoài thân có thể đã mất đi không phải sao. Thor cắn răng nhẫn nại lấy bắt nguồn từ Alpha Không chút kiêng kỵ bỉ ổi, liều mạng phản kháng lấy bắt được hắn vị kia Alpha.  
Chỉ tiếc hắn vừa mới đã mất đi chùy, lại ngay tại phát tình kỳ, không sử dụng ra được khí lực gì, cái này dẫn đến hắn nắm đấm uy lực giảm nhiều, những cái kia phản kháng đối với cái kia thú nhân dũng sĩ giác đấu tới nói không khác gãi ngứa ngứa, đến mức đối phương thậm chí đều không để ý tới giải Thor đến tột cùng đang làm gì, đem hắn như cái búp bê vải giống như gánh tại trên vai.  
Cảnh tượng trước mắt khiến Thor cảm thấy buồn nôn.  
Hắn khuyên bảo mình không cần để ý, thế nhưng là Thor thực sự không cách nào coi nhẹ những cái kia đối mặt với hắn trực lăng lăng cương âm hành. Từ góc độ này, Thor có thể tuỳ tiện nhìn thấy bắt hắn lại Alpha Cây kia thô to dữ tợn tính khí —— Là, vị này dũng sĩ giác đấu tại hắn mùi kích thích hạ đã hoàn toàn cương, lớn có chút đáng sợ cự vật trần trụi tản mát ra mùi tanh hôi. Mà cái khác dũng sĩ giác đấu cũng không có tốt hơn chỗ nào, bọn hắn có tại bên hông vây quanh một tấm vải che chắn, càng nhiều thì là hoàn toàn trần trụi, cương tính khí thẳng tắp đứng thẳng lấy, đối Thor trên mặt hạ vung vẩy. Cái này thật sự là để Thor cảm thấy buồn nôn, nghĩ đến mình tiếp xuống rất có thể liền bị trong lúc này một cái hoặc là mấy người trước mặt mọi người cưỡng gian, Thor phản kháng liền càng phát ra kịch liệt.

Hoàn toàn chính xác rất thú vị. Tông sư cầm một chén rượu, cười như thế đánh giá đến, hôm nay sừng của ta các đấu sĩ tựa hồ so ngày xưa càng thêm ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi. Ngươi xem bọn hắn đánh như thế khó bỏ khó phân, trận đấu này có thể sẽ khó được trì hoãn kết thúc.  
A, Loki đáp lại, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đập chén rượu trong tay, hắn đang suy nghĩ, sau đó hắn phảng phất trong lúc lơ đãng nhấc lên giống như, nói đến, nếu như là ta, ta có thể càng nhanh, càng đặc sắc kết thúc trận chiến đấu này.  
Hừ hừ.  
Tông sư phát ra một cái âm tiết đại biểu hắn đang nghe, hắn đối Loki khó được bày ra chiến đấu muốn cảm thấy rất hứng thú, loại kia thuộc về Alpha Bạo lực mỹ học. Không biết vì Hà Lạc cơ tăng vọt lòng ham chiếm hữu để hắn trong thoáng chốc nhớ tới những kia tuổi trẻ Alpha Đáng yêu bệnh vặt, bọn hắn luôn luôn thích tại mình vừa ý Omega Trước mặt khoe khoang mình lực lượng, biểu hiện ra mình cường đại, dùng cái này đến hấp dẫn Omega Lực chú ý.  
Xen cho phép ta đại biểu ngài xuất chiến. Loki xoay người lại đối tông sư bái, ta đem để ngài nhìn thấy sự cường đại của ta, ta đem đem thắng lợi cùng vinh quang hiến cho ngài.  
Vậy thì tốt quá. Loki tựa hồ cực lớn lấy lòng tông sư, tát thẻ tinh kẻ thống trị đem bàn tay tới, Loki liền phi thường tự nhiên chấp qua tay của đối phương chỉ dâng lên một hôn.  
Ta liền biết sẽ có một ngày như vậy. Tông sư nói như vậy lấy, thu tay lại chỉ vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, rất nhanh liền có Beta Thị nữ cầm một bình kim quang lóng lánh nước sơn đi đến.  
Đây là ta cho ngươi nhan sắc, cách ăn mặc tốt chính mình sau đó ra sân đi. Hắn nói như vậy lấy, để thị nữ đem thuốc màu đưa đến Loki trước mặt.  
A, kim sắc. Loki có chút khó chịu cau lại lông mày, dạng này vàng sáng tỏ, lóe ánh sáng huy nhan sắc để hắn nhớ tới ca ca của mình, cái kia ở phía dưới bị vô số Alpha Bỉ ổi, cướp đoạt Omega, ta còn tưởng rằng sẽ có càng thích hợp ta nhan sắc, lục sắc loại hình?  
Loki dùng ngón tay của mình dính vào nước sơn, hơi nghi hoặc một chút hỏi như vậy lấy —— Mà trên thực tế, nhất định phải hình dung, giờ phút này, hắn nhưng thật ra là cảm thấy vô cùng bình tĩnh.  
Chẳng biết tại sao, Thor là Omega Chuyện này cũng không có để Loki cảm thấy bất ngờ, trong lòng của hắn cũng thậm chí không có cái gì mãnh liệt ba động. Loki chỉ là cảm thấy hết thảy đều kết thúc, phảng phất mình nhiều năm qua suy đoán cùng hoài nghi rốt cục được chứng thực. Mà Loki, hắn nhất định phải tiêu ký ca ca của mình —— Chuyện này từ hắn tuổi nhỏ lúc cũng đã quyết định, không có người so với hắn càng thích hợp Thor, hắn như vậy nhiều năm cố gắng, như vậy khát vọng đạt được vương vị, nghĩ như vậy muốn cùng Thor bình khởi bình tọa, muốn cùng ca ca của mình đứng tại cùng một cái trên bình đài. Những này tất cả cố gắng, đều là hắn vì sau này có thể tốt hơn cưới ca ca của mình chỗ nỗ lực.  
Mặc dù hắn đã từng vì vậy mà ngộ nhập lạc lối, chán ngán thất vọng chính là.

Không, kim sắc rất tốt, kim sắc rất thích hợp ngươi, đó chính là trời sinh thuộc về ngươi nhan sắc.  
Tông sư nói như vậy lấy, chấp lên Loki áo choàng một góc hôn một cái, cái kia áo choàng có kim sắc áo lót, mười phần thích hợp Loki luôn luôn dã tâm bừng bừng hai mắt.  
Ra sân đi, ta dũng sĩ, ngươi có lời chúc phúc của ta.  
Nghe được tông sư, Loki có chút đắc ý cười ra, không chút do dự đem kim sắc nước sơn bôi ở trên mặt. Có lẽ đối với người khác trong mắt, hắn thật bất quá là cái ý đồ thông qua tại Omega Trước mặt khoe khoang lực lượng, dùng cái này tới lấy lòng tông sư ngớ ngẩn Alpha Thôi, ngu xuẩn đến lại sẽ vì một cái hư ảo chúc phúc mà lộ ra tiếu dung.  
Nhưng chỉ có Loki mình rõ ràng, hắn cũng không phải là vì tông sư chiến đấu, cũng không phải là vì cái gì chúc phúc mà mỉm cười, mà là câu kia kim sắc là trời sinh thuộc về ngươi nhan sắc, khiến Loki khó mà ức chế cảm thấy vừa lòng thỏa ý. Là, thân là Asgard hoàng tử, hắn sinh ra liền thành vương chi tài, trong mắt của hắn duy nhất kia xóa kim sắc, cái kia đạo sáng tỏ, mỹ lệ kim quang, trời sinh liền hẳn là thuộc về hắn.  
Thuộc về hắn, là hắn tình thế bắt buộc, chiếm hữu Asgard kia xóa xinh đẹp nhất, loá mắt kim quang người nhất định không phải người khác, mà là hắn —— Loki · Laufeyson.

Trước mắt dùng làm cách cản pha lê chầm chậm triển khai, Loki cất bước từ hắn vị trí nhìn trên đài nhảy xuống, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt rơi xuống đấu thú trường bên trong. Mấy vị tranh chấp không ngớt Alpha Nhìn thấy đột nhiên có cái khác Alpha Gia nhập trận này loạn đấu, chỉ một thoáng đều ngây ngẩn cả người. Mới gia nhập Alpha Rất nhanh liền trở thành mục tiêu công kích, nguyên bản còn đang tương hỗ ẩu đả đến khó bỏ khó phân mấy vị Alpha Đều ngừng lại, rống giận hướng Loki lao đến, bọn hắn hình thể khổng lồ, động tác cồng kềnh, di động càng là giống làm núi giống như, liền liền đấu thú trường bên trong đá vụn đều bị bọn hắn bước chân nặng nề chấn động đến phát run.  
Loki cực kì nhẹ nhõm nghiêng người tránh thoát ban đầu hướng phía hắn xông tới mấy vị thú nhân tiến công, phảng phất hắn có bao nhiêu hưởng thụ trận chiến đấu này, nhìn nhiều không dậy nổi cái khác dũng sĩ giác đấu giống như khinh miệt mà cười cười. Hắn vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, huyễn ra hai thanh đoản đao trong tay nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt thưởng thức, hiện ra hàn quang màu trắng bạc lưỡi đao tại hạ một cái đối thủ xông tới thời điểm nghiêng nghiêng vạch hướng về phía người kia bả vai. Dứt khoát, lưu loát, ra tay ngoan tuyệt, lóe lên ánh bạc đối phương cánh tay liền ngay cả lấy bả vai toàn bộ bị nạo xuống tới, dòng máu màu đỏ hướng ra phía ngoài phun ra ngoài, nguyên bản bị người kia treo ở trên bờ vai bỉ ổi mấy lần Thor cũng theo đó ngã xuống.  
Loki cao ngạo giương đầu lên, khinh miệt mà khiêu khích tính chất đối với còn lại mấy vị kia dũng sĩ giác đấu cười, không thèm để ý chút nào tản ra mình khiến đồng loại táo bạo Alpha Tin tức tố. Hắn liếc trộm vài lần bị trùng điệp ném tới một bên Thor, ở trong lòng âm thầm kiểm điểm những người còn lại số. May mà Thor nhìn không có việc gì, coi như bị tiêm vào mị thuốc bị ép tiến vào phát tình kỳ, thân thể vẫn là rắn chắc muốn chết, cũng không bị thương tích gì, càng không có bị người tiêu ký hoặc là chiếm đi cái gì càng nhiều tiện nghi. Ý thức được điểm ấy Loki nhịn không được thở dài một hơi, hắn hiện tại phảng phất đã đem Thor nhìn thành mình Omega Giống như, tản ra mình sớm đã nhiễm lên phẫn nộ cùng táo bạo tin tức tố, uy hiếp lấy chung quanh cái khác Alpha.  
Cái này rất hữu dụng, cường đại mà tràn đầy tính công kích hương vị thậm chí để mấy cái sừng đấu sĩ đều có chút do dự ngừng công kích. Loki mượn cơ hội này hướng về phía trước lao nhanh mấy bước, một thanh kéo lại Thor áo choàng, không chút do dự đem ca ca của mình giật, dùng sức hướng bên tường ném tới. Nhìn thấy đệ đệ của mình, Thor còn chưa kịp phản ứng cái gì, liền bị Loki trùng điệp vung ra đấu thú trường tường xuôi theo, sau đó hung hăng ném tới trên mặt đất. Mặc dù trong lòng có rất nhiều không bỏ, nhưng Loki vẫn là không thể không làm như vậy, nếu như hắn đối lần đầu gặp mặt Omega Quá mức quan tâm, kia nhiều ít sẽ khiến tông sư hoài nghi.  
Cái kia muốn mạng, giảo hoạt lão hồ ly, Loki nhịn không được nghĩ như vậy, nhịn không được hơi không kiên nhẫn sách một tiếng. Dù sao coi như hắn đã tại như thế cố gắng ý đồ tranh thủ tông sư tín nhiệm, đối phương cũng không có hoàn toàn đem mình giao phó cho hắn, cũng không có đem tát thẻ tinh bí mật toàn bộ đỡ ra. Tông sư cảnh giác để Loki không dám quá mức buông lỏng, mặc dù ngày xưa hắn đều đối với mình làm Alpha Tính lực hấp dẫn rất có lòng tin, thế nhưng là tại lập tức tình trạng phía dưới, Loki còn không dám quá mức đánh giá cao mị lực của mình. Hắn thời khắc căng thẳng, sợ tông sư phát hiện hắn cùng Thor quan hệ trong đó, những cái kia thuộc về Loki bí mật nhỏ, như vậy, lúc trước hắn nỗ lực nhiều như vậy cố gắng coi như tất cả đều uổng phí.  
Loki ngăn tại Thor trước người, cũng không quay đầu lại nghiêng người tránh thoát đến chính mình sau lưng công kích, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lắc lắc trên tay đoản đao. Vừa rồi quá gọn gàng động tác để Loki thậm chí đều không chút làm bẩn lưỡi dao của mình, hắn khiêu khích mà cười cười, dùng tin tức tố phách lối tuyên thệ lấy mình đối cái này Omega Quyền sở hữu. Loki không che giấu chút nào mình dâng trào đấu chí, hắn thậm chí cố ý khiêu khích lên những cái kia do dự muốn hay không lại lần nữa công tới Alpha Tới, Loki dùng tay ra hiệu những cái kia cồng kềnh cồng kềnh ngớ ngẩn cùng một chỗ công tới cũng không thành vấn đề, ánh mắt của hắn khinh miệt, không chút nào đem trước mặt bất kỳ kẻ địch nào để ở trong mắt.

Như vậy, còn có ai.  
Chạy lên trước chịu chết những cái kia Alpha, bọn hắn bị hắn cắt mất đầu lâu, lột hết ra con mắt, Loki bóp nát trong tay cầm ánh mắt, huyết tương tại lòng bàn tay của hắn vỡ ra.  
Còn có ai!  
Loki rống giận, con ngươi của hắn phiếm hồng, từ đầu ngón tay bắt đầu phát ra gồ ghề nhấp nhô màu lam, hoa văn phức tạp vây quanh cánh tay của hắn, triển lộ ra hắn làm băng sương cự nhân nguyên bản dung mạo đến. Loki đông cứng tiến lên công kích Alpha Cánh tay, dễ như trở bàn tay bóp nát đối phương cánh tay, kéo người kia cả một đầu cánh tay. Một chút huyết dịch văng đến trên mặt của hắn, chính hắn máu cùng người khác xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, hắn theo bản năng dùng tay xoa xoa trên mặt máu đen, dòng máu màu đỏ cùng kim sắc thuốc màu xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, vì hắn trên mặt lãnh đạm biểu lộ tăng thêm một phần khiến người suy nghĩ không thấu âm tàn.  
Còn lại mấy tên Alpha Đều bị hắn dạng này giết đỏ cả mắt trạng thái dọa đến không dám lên trước. Bởi vì Loki gia nhập, trận này nguyên bản dài dằng dặc giác đấu thi đấu không thể không bị ép sớm kết thúc. Người xem tại ngắn ngủi trầm mặc về sau, đột nhiên bạo phát ra như sấm sét tiếng hoan hô, khán giả sùng bái hô to tên của hắn, thanh âm đinh tai nhức óc tựa như ban sơ Asgard lên ngôi nghi thức.

Loki ——! Loki ——! Loki ——!  
Loki ——! Loki ——! Loki ——!  
Loki ——! Loki ——! Loki ——!

Chỉ tiếc bọn hắn bên thắng, giác đấu thi đấu quán quân tựa hồ cũng không quan tâm cái này, Loki ngửa đầu ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm đối với nhìn trên đài tông sư cười cười, sau đó quay người đi hướng vừa mới bị hắn ném sang một bên Thor.

—— Phần này ban thưởng là của hắn rồi.

3.  
Tại tát thẻ tinh, giác đấu thi đấu bên thắng trước mặt mọi người hưởng dụng chiến lợi phẩm của hắn là lại bình thường bất quá chuyện, đây là vạn chúng cuồng hoan, là cường đại cùng quyền lợi chứng minh, là vô thượng vinh quang.  
Thor còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, liền bị đệ đệ của mình dắt tóc lôi đến đấu trường trung ương, Loki tìm khối coi như sạch sẽ địa phương, đem mình phần thưởng dùng sức ngã quá khứ. Bén nhọn đá vụn tại Thor đầu gối cùng bàn tay ra vạch ra đạo đạo vết máu, nhỏ bé huyết châu tràn ra ngoài, may mà trên sàn thi đấu đã sớm hiện đầy vết máu, mà Thor lại bởi vì vừa rồi tranh tài mà vết thương đầy người, cho nên dạng này vết thương thật nhỏ với hắn mà nói cũng đã không tính là cái gì.  
Thor cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, tại dạng này tràn ngập vết máu cùng bạo lực địa phương tiến hành một trận tình ái đã không thể tránh được, nhưng càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy thụ thương chính là Loki thái độ đối với hắn, không có huynh đệ gặp lại vuốt ve an ủi, loại kia lạnh như băng, thậm chí có thể nói cứng ngắc thái độ, đệ đệ của mình phảng phất thật giống tại đối đãi một cái phần thưởng, một vị tính nô đồng dạng tại đối đãi hắn. Đương nhiên, Thor cũng không phải là không có chú ý tới chỗ cao nhìn trên đài tông sư, hắn khuyên bảo mình đây bất quá là Loki ngộ biến tùng quyền thôi, nhưng là vẫn như cũ, lại thế nào cứng cỏi Omega Cũng đánh không lại bản tính bên trong kia một điểm nhỏ mềm mại, nhất là tại phát tình kỳ thời điểm.  
Loki duy trì lấy băng sương cự nhân hình thái, không thèm để ý chút nào cởi bỏ y phục của mình, hắn trần trụi thân thể, để cho mình cùng Thor đồng dạng không đến mảnh vải. Chung quanh người xem vì thế bắt đầu sôi trào, bọn hắn hoan hô hạ lưu từ ngữ, dạng này thuần túy mà nguyên thủy bạo lực, xâm chiếm cùng chinh phục để bọn hắn cảm thấy hưng phấn, cường giả đối kẻ yếu đương nhiên ức hiếp cùng sử dụng là trên cái tinh cầu này chí cao vô thượng giải trí phẩm. Nhìn trên đài rất nhiều thưởng thức người theo bọn hắn giác đấu thi đấu quán quân, cũng bắt đầu hôn, cởi y phục xuống, tốp năm tốp ba tập hợp một chỗ dâm nhạc. Như vậy hỗn loạn phảng phất cái gì lạm giao tiệc tùng tràng cảnh để Thor có chút không thể tin mở to hai mắt, vô số quấn quýt lấy nhau tin tức tố hun đến hắn có chút hoa mắt chóng mặt. Nhưng Loki lại đối với cái này tập mãi thành thói quen đạm mạc, hỗn loạn cùng bạo lực mới là tát thẻ tinh nguyên trạng, Loki ở đây như cá gặp nước, cùng những này tạp toái môn quần nhau thành thạo điêu luyện.  
Thor nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình thân thể, mặc dù cũng không có hắn như vậy cường tráng, nhưng vẫn như cũ rắn chắc, gợi cảm, dáng người thon dài nhưng lại không gầy yếu, cơ bắp phân bộ đều đều còn có lực. Trên thực tế, Thor cũng không phải là chưa từng gặp qua đệ đệ mình lõa thể, thậm chí coi như bọn hắn đều đã sau trưởng thành, hắn cùng Loki còn thân mật khăng khít trần trụi gặp nhau qua vài lần, hắn cũng biết đệ đệ mình thiên phú nắm dị, to lớn thon dài âm hành thậm chí so với mình kích thước còn muốn lớn hơn không ít.  
Nhưng là, là —— Thor chưa từng thấy băng sương cự nhân trạng thái dưới Loki toàn cảnh, màu băng lam làn da, tinh hồng hai mắt, còn có bao trùm tại hắn trên da nhô lên phức tạp đường vân, nhất là cây kia chói mắt lam tử sắc âm hành. Nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình hoàn toàn cương, Alpha Tính khí, Thor nhịn không được theo bản năng giật giật hầu kết, hắn cũng nói không rõ mình đến tột cùng là hướng tới vẫn là sợ hãi, chỉ cảm thấy Loki cương trạng thái âm hành so với hắn lúc trước gặp qua càng thêm to lớn mà bất khả tư nghị. Mà xét thấy Loki hiện tại là băng sương cự nhân trạng thái, cho nên cây kia đại gia hỏa cùng hắn trên thân cái khác bất kỳ địa phương nào làn da đồng dạng, đều là màu băng lam, đồng thời bao trùm lấy rõ ràng nhô lên hoa văn phức tạp.

Ngươi nhìn si mê với này.  
Loki giễu giễu nói, âm cuối bên trong mang theo một chút thoáng qua liền mất ôn nhu cùng ý cười, rất nhanh hắn liền thô bạo kéo lại Thor tóc dài, lôi kéo đối phương thiếp hướng mình dưới hông, đem to lớn cương âm hành không lưu tình chút nào trực tiếp đập tới Thor trên mặt.  
Liếm. Loki như thế mệnh lệnh lấy, ngữ khí băng lãnh.  
Loki mùi —— Thor nghĩ như vậy, đệ đệ của hắn mùi, cũng chính là hắn Alpha Mùi, băng lãnh, nặng nề, đồng thời lại tràn ngập xâm lược tính, giống như là một thanh băng chùy, bổ ra chung quanh tất cả hỗn tạp tin tức tố, thẳng tắp chui vào Thor trong đầu, đem hắn khiến cho hoa mắt chóng mặt, sau huyệt khó mà tự kiềm chế một mảnh thấm ướt. Nói thật, nếu như có thể mà nói, Thor thật muốn lập tức liền liếm liếm tên lớn trước mắt này, bắt nguồn từ mình Loki, loại kia thuộc về Alpha Đặc thù tin tức tố để ở vào phát tình kỳ Thor rất khó bảo trì lý trí. Cho nên mặc dù hắn cũng không am hiểu cái này, thế nhưng là cái này cũng không trở ngại Thor phi thường muốn dùng đầu lưỡi cúng bái giống như, đói khát liếm láp, nhấm nháp nó, nuốt vào cây kia cự vật bắn ra tinh dịch. Đáng tiếc hiện tại không giống với bình thường, Thor có chỗ cố kỵ nhìn sang nhìn trên đài đông đảo người xem, để hắn tại trước mắt bao người vì mình đệ đệ khẩu giao, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được bản năng do dự một chút.  
Bất quá Loki cũng không có cho Thor nhiều ít suy nghĩ thời gian, nhìn thấy mình huynh trưởng trù trừ dừng động tác lại, hắn cơ hồ là lập tức liền dùng sức giật giật Thor tóc dài, hơi không kiên nhẫn dùng mình to dài cương tại trên mặt của đối phương lề mề mấy lần. Trong suốt trước dịch tùy theo cọ xát Thor một mặt, có chút đặc dính đính vào Thor trên trán sợi tóc, bờ môi cùng thon dài lông mi bên trên, ướt sũng môi mỏng hiện ra thủy quang, nhìn phá lệ sắc tình.  
Loki hung hăng nắm ca ca của mình cái cằm thúc giục, để Thor không thể không duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tới hầu hạ hắn. Nhưng là giống như vừa rồi nói, Thor cũng không am hiểu cái này, mà Loki âm hành lại quá mức to dài, tại thử nghiệm ngậm vào tên đại gia hỏa kia thất bại về sau, Thor ngược lại có vụng về liếm láp từ bản thân đệ đệ âm hành đến. Hắn dùng tay vịn chặt cái kia quái vật khổng lồ đáy, thuận những cái kia nhô lên hoa văn từ phía dưới bắt đầu liếm láp, nóng ướt mềm mại đầu lưỡi xẹt qua ngay ngắn âm hành chiều dài, tại đến đỉnh thời điểm nhu thuận dùng đầu lưỡi liếm sạch toàn bộ trước dịch.  
Mãnh liệt Alpha Hương vị, Loki hương vị, Thor từ bỏ lý trí cùng chống cự, có chút mê đem những chất lỏng kia toàn bộ nuốt xuống, hắn có chút đứng lên thân thể đến, như cái tham ăn hài tử giống như liếm láp lấy Loki âm hành —— Hắn yêu chết cái mùi này. Thor kẹp chặt hai chân, Loki hương vị để hắn khó mà kháng cự ướt một mảnh, cổ cổ nhiệt lưu trong cơ thể hắn dũng động, trong tiểu huyệt chất mật giống như là cốt cốt nước suối giống như không bị khống chế, đem hắn giữa đùi khiến cho ướt sũng rối tinh rối mù.  
Mà ca ca của mình bị phát tình kỳ khiến cho có chút thất thần si thái cực lớn lấy lòng Loki, phảng phất là đã chịu đủ dạng này không nóng không lạnh không lưu loát liếm láp, Loki có chút thô bạo đem ca ca của mình đẩy ngã trên mặt đất, trực tiếp tách ra Thor hai chân. Hắn ngón tay thon dài thăm dò vào Thor khe mông ở giữa, tại cái kia thấm ướt địa phương đè xuống, cảm thụ được cái kia ngọt ngào mệt nhọc tiểu huyệt. Giờ phút này Thor thân thể đã hoàn toàn chuẩn bị xong, Loki chỉ là đem ngón tay phóng tới cửa huyệt phụ cận vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve mấy lần, cái kia dính người lỗ nhỏ liền một trận đói khát co vào, ngọt ngào ái dịch trong nháy mắt dính hắn một tay.  
Loki lộ ra nhưng tại ngực tiếu dung, mà Thor thì là không tự chủ được đỏ lên bên tai, hắn mặc dù cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng lại thuận theo không có bất kỳ cái gì phản kháng, tùy ý Loki thật to tách ra hai chân của hắn, để thân thể của hắn tại trước mắt bao người giãn ra. Thor giữa hai chân thon dài âm hành nhổng lên thật cao lấy, đỉnh trước dịch cọ tại bụng của hắn, đem hắn dưới bụng cùng nơi riêng tư màu vàng nhạt lông mu đều ướt nhẹp rối tinh rối mù. Mặc dù so với Loki, Thor kích thước thật sự là không đáng giá được nhắc tới, thế nhưng là so với cái khác Omega, hắn âm hành cũng đã xem như quái vật khổng lồ.  
Loki thô bạo xoa nắn lấy Thor ngực, hành sử người thắng quyền lợi thô bạo sử dụng mình phần thưởng, không lưu tình chút nào hướng ra phía ngoài nắm kéo Thor trước ngực kia hai cái tiểu xảo, màu hồng phấn đầu vú, thẳng đến bọn chúng đều có thể yêu hề hề đứng thẳng lấy, giống dã dâu giống như phát ra một mảnh đỏ tươi đến, mới rốt cục hảo tâm buông ra bọn chúng. Loki tùy ý xoa nắn lấy Thor thân thể, thô bạo thưởng thức hắn đầu vú, nhào nặn cái mông của hắn, cố ý tại Thor da thịt trắng nõn bên trên lưu lại càng nhiều thuộc về mình, phát xanh phát tím vết tích. Loki thô bạo chiếm hữu lấy hắn phần thưởng, hắn thậm chí đều không có đem ngón tay ngả vào Thor thể nội khuếch trương, liền vịn mình âm hành chống đỡ tại đối phương cái kia đói khát co rút lại tiểu huyệt xử, cảm thụ được cái hang nhỏ kia dán hắn âm hành đầu không kịp chờ đợi co vào, khát vọng ý đồ đem hắn cự vật nuốt ăn đi vào. Không cần quá nhiều bôi trơn cùng khuếch trương, Loki chỉ là tùy ý tại chỗ cửa hang lề mề mấy lần, liền động thân thẳng tắp đem mình cương tiết vào đối phương thể nội.  
Thor thể nội ẩm ướt mềm nóng rực ruột thịt cơ hồ là lập tức liền hưng phấn, tầng tầng lớp lớp quấn đi lên, giống như là nghĩ ép khô đối phương giống như tham lam trận trận mút vào co rút lại. Hắn tại Loki không lưu tình chút nào đụng vào trong thân thể của hắn thời điểm liền vựng vựng hồ hồ xuất tinh, cây kia to dài âm hành thẳng tắp thao đến chỗ sâu nhất, dùng sức đè vào trong cơ thể hắn mềm mại nhất nhiều chất lỏng địa phương. Thor thấm ướt dễ chịu muốn chết, nhưng cũng cảm thấy phồng lên cùng đau đớn, cây kia to dài âm hành ở trong cơ thể hắn nhàn nhạt rung động lấy, mượt mà sung mãn đầu vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền lấy trong cơ thể hắn thịt mềm, lại trong lúc nhất thời đem hắn ướt sũng thao ra càng nhiều mật dịch đến. Phát tình kỳ ban sơ trống rỗng cùng ngứa dần dần rút đi, bị lấp đầy cùng sử dụng khoái cảm cùng cảm giác thỏa mãn tràn đi lên.  
Thor nằm trên mặt đất thoát lực thở hào hển, bắp đùi của hắn run rẩy, phần eo như nhũn ra, cả người hòa tan tại Loki trên âm hành, Omega Trời sinh tính tham ăn tiểu huyệt tại cao trào trong dư vận câu được câu không mút lấy thể nội to dài cự vật, phảng phất là tại vô ý thức lấy lòng cái này đem hắn thao thất hồn lạc phách đại gia hỏa giống như. Thấm ướt ruột thịt mang đến từng đợt mị người mút vào, để Loki không khỏi cắn chặt răng trầm thấp thầm mắng lên tiếng đến, hắn buồn rầu với mình ca ca thể nội mềm mại và mỹ hảo, cũng kinh ngạc tại Thor vậy mà nhiệt tình như vậy bức thiết mút lấy hắn, phảng phất không có hắn không được giống như nịnh nọt ngậm lấy hắn, nóng rực tiểu huyệt bức thiết khát vọng đạt được tinh dịch tưới nhuần, đói khát mút lấy hắn cự vật. Loki cũng không có lưu cho Thor nhiều ít hưởng thụ lần này cao trào cơ hội, rất nhanh hắn liền thô bạo đút vào, chân chính giống sử dụng vật phẩm điều khiển lấy Thor, hắn trên phạm vi lớn đem mình rút ra lại hung hăng đính vào, có chút tàn nhẫn va chạm xay nghiền lấy Omega Mẫn cảm mềm mại bên trong. Thor bị đụng phá thành mảnh nhỏ, nhịn không được nhỏ giọng rên rỉ lên, thân thể của hắn bởi vì mãnh liệt khoái cảm căng cứng thành một đường, cả người mất đi khống chế theo Loki động tác mà run rẩy. Thô ráp mặt đất cấn đến Thor thấy đau, phần eo của hắn nhiều hơn càng nhiều máu ứ đọng cùng trầy da, thế nhưng là giờ phút này giống như thủy triều như vỡ đê khoái cảm đã sớm vượt qua những cái kia đau đớn.  
Ngay tại dạng này trước mắt bao người, Thor hai chân mở rộng, đang ở tại không nên kỳ, đã bắn qua một lần âm hành có chút buồn bã ỉu xìu oai tà dán tại bụng của hắn, vô cùng đáng thương cúi thấp đầu, ngẫu nhiên thổ lộ ra điểm mỏng manh trước dịch đến. Hắn màu sáng tiểu huyệt bị lam tử sắc cự vật cưỡng ép chống ra, tròn trịa cái mông vung cao tùy ý cây kia thô to âm hành ra ra vào vào. Này tấm rất có lực trùng kích dâm diễm chi cảnh tựa hồ để chung quanh người xem càng thêm hưng phấn lên, rất nhiều người cũng đã bắt chước bọn hắn tiết tấu bắt đầu tiến thêm một bước giao hợp, hai cái, ba cái hoặc là càng nhiều người cùng một chỗ.  
Thor run rẩy thân thể, sau huyệt có chút theo không kịp dạng này trừu sáp tần suất giống như phí sức phun ra nuốt vào lấy tiết ở trong cơ thể mình cây kia âm hành, mang theo dính tính tiếng nước từ đám bọn hắn giao hợp địa phương vang lên.Omega Thân thể tựa như là bị thao thấu giống như ẩm ướt muốn chết, không ngừng có dâm dịch theo dạng này kịch liệt trừu sáp mà từ Thor sau huyệt bị gạt ra, ngọt ngào ái dịch loạn thất bát tao nhỏ tại trên mặt đất, nhân ra điểm điểm dâm loạn thấm ướt vết tích. Loki không lưu tình chút nào đem hắn thân thể lật gãy, cái tư thế này để Thor thậm chí có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy tiểu huyệt của mình co rút lại phun ra nuốt vào cây kia lam tử sắc âm hành nịnh nọt bộ dáng. Mãnh liệt như thế sắc sai kích thích Thor, nếu như là vào ngày thường bên trong những cái kia tương đối bí ẩn địa phương ngược lại cũng thôi, nhưng khi lấy nhiều như vậy người, thậm chí chỗ cao khả năng còn có một vị Valkyrie tại quan sát, Thor thật sự là vừa thẹn vừa thẹn thùng, đầu ngón tay nhịn không được lần nữa lóe ra sáng tỏ lửa nhỏ hoa đến.

Chuyên chú vào ta liền tốt.  
Tựa hồ là chú ý tới ca ca của mình phân tâm, Loki cúi người gần sát Thor, mút hôn tai của hắn môi, trấn an giống như nói đến.  
Loki hương vị bao phủ Thor, mà tuổi trẻ thần chỉ chính là như thế không có chí khí, lập tức liền bị mình Alpha Chỗ trấn an. Tuyết trầm tĩnh chất gỗ khí tức để hắn cảm thấy không có gì sánh kịp an tâm, Thor mê muội nhỏ giọng thở hào hển, tại Loki gần sát thời điểm bản năng lề mề đến đối phương cần cổ, si mê đắm chìm trong đệ đệ mình mùi bên trong. Thor thậm chí cảm thấy đến so sánh với việc này, chung quanh những ánh mắt kia, những cái kia hỗn loạn tin tức tố, đều đã so như không có gì.  
Ngươi thật sự là quá tuyệt.  
Loki đè nén trong cơ thể mình xao động dục vọng, dán tại Thor bên tai kìm lòng không được khen ngợi như vậy đạo, hắn ngửi ngửi mình Omega Kia cỗ ấm áp ngọt ngào mùi, đem nhỏ vụn hôn không ngừng che ở Thor sau tai, cái kia về sau sẽ lưu lại tiêu ký địa phương. Loki dùng răng xay nghiền lấy chỗ kia hơi mỏng làn da, hạ thân động tác bắt đầu trở nên cam dài lại trở nên nặng nề, Thor thậm chí cũng có thể cảm giác được chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình cây kia âm hành không ngừng rút ra, lại hung hăng đính vào quá trình, hắn có thể cảm giác được Loki âm hành dưới đáy dần dần phồng lên cái kia to lớn kết, trong thoáng chốc hắn thậm chí có một loại mình phảng phất có thể cảm giác được cây kia quái vật khổng lồ bên trên nơi bao bọc, những cái kia nhô lên hoa văn ảo giác.  
Mấy lần mang theo khoái cảm mãnh liệt cùng đau đớn chống đối để Thor bị thao có chút thất thần lớn tiếng rên rỉ ra, tử cung của hắn miệng tại mấy lần hung mãnh sau khi đụng rốt cục đối với hắn Alpha Chỗ mở ra, bị lần đầu chống đỡ mở, điều khiển mềm mại thịt mềm ăn tủy biết vị mút vào khai phát nó cự vật, giống trương không biết xấu hổ, tham ăn miệng nhỏ giống như trận trận thít chặt, sợ nó rời đi giống như giảo gấp cây kia tráng kiện âm hành. To lớn kết tùy theo chen vào Thor thân thể, hung hăng cắm ở tiểu huyệt lối vào chỗ, đem nơi đó màu sáng làn da chống ra không có một tia nếp uốn. Đau đớn —— Thor cảm thấy thân thể bị hoàn toàn chống ra đau đớn, nhưng là càng nhiều hơn chính là khoái cảm, cùng bị mình Alpha Sử dụng cảm giác thỏa mãn. Cái loại cảm giác này để hắn vui thích nước mắt chảy xuống, Thor kìm lòng không được giãy dụa phần eo, hi vọng Loki có thể càng sâu, càng sâu tiến vào hắn, càng nhiều, càng nhiều kết ở hắn, sau đó tràn đầy đem tinh dịch bắn tới trong cơ thể hắn, đem hắn rót đầy, cho ăn no, để hắn mang thai. Tốt nhất đem hắn nhiễm lên kia cỗ trầm tĩnh tuyết lỏng mùi vị, làm cho tất cả mọi người một khi qua liền có thể nghe ra đây là ai Omega, nghe ra hắn đến tột cùng bị ai tiêu ký.  
Nương theo lấy dùng sức chống đối, Loki hung hăng cắn Thor chỗ cổ cái kia dùng cho tiêu ký làn da, hàm răng của hắn đâm rách Omega Cái kia tuyến thể, để chưa hề bị người nhiễm đụng vào trôi qua thần chỉ trở thành hắn vật sở hữu. Đó là cái không thể tưởng tượng nổi quá trình, Loki nghĩ như vậy, chậm chạp đem mình to lớn, phồng lên kết hoàn toàn đưa vào Thor thể nội, để Omega Cái kia ướt sũng lỗ nhỏ hoàn toàn bị hắn âm hành chỗ nhồi vào, hắn kìm lòng không được dùng tay ma sát Thor ngón tay, thận trọng dùng mình tay cầm Thor. Bọn hắn mười ngón đan xen, trắng nõn huyết nhục thân thể cùng màu băng lam thân thể dán vào chặt chẽ khăng khít, phảng phất bọn hắn trời sinh nên cùng một chỗ giống như. Thật rất khó tưởng tượng, Loki cùng Thor, bọn hắn rõ ràng không có bất kỳ cái gì quan hệ máu mủ, Thor ban sơ thậm chí đều không phải vì hắn chuẩn bị Omega, nhưng bọn hắn thân thể nhưng như cũ như thế phù hợp. Đến mức tại cuối cùng kết hợp thời điểm, hai người đều kìm lòng không được phát ra một loại nào đó ủi thiếp, đại biểu thoải mái dễ chịu tiếng thở dốc, trong lúc nhất thời giữa bọn hắn chỉ có lẫn nhau, hoàn toàn không cảm giác được bất luận cái gì, đến từ quanh mình người khác hỗn tạp tin tức tố ảnh hưởng.

Thật to, tốt đầy, nhưng là thật thoải mái ——  
Thor vựng vựng hồ hồ, thuận theo dục vọng nghĩ như vậy, cảm thụ được Loki hung hăng kết ở hắn, đem tinh dịch rót vào trong cơ thể hắn no bụng trướng cảm giác. Hiện tại hắn bị tiêu ký, hoàn toàn, triệt để, cái này khiến hắn hương vị nhiễm lên Loki hương vị. Thor không còn như vậy đột ngột ngọt ngào, không còn ấm áp như vậy, hiện tại hắn nhiễm lên một chút Loki đặc thù, băng sương hương vị. Lớn mật đến đâu Alpha, ngửi được Omega Trên thân lưu lại dạng này tin tức tố, cũng sẽ theo bản năng tránh lui ba phần.  
Thor căng thẳng thân thể, thân thể tính phản xạ cắn trong cơ thể mình cây kia đại gia hỏa, hắn đã bắn không ra thứ gì đến âm hành bởi vì bị kết ở kích thích, đỉnh vô cùng đáng thương phun ra điểm mỏng manh tinh dịch đến, loạn thất bát tao cọ tại hắn phần bụng. Thor tại Loki cúi người hôn hắn thời điểm bản năng nhắm mắt lại, lông mi của hắn bất an run rẩy, ngón tay vô ý thức mài cọ lấy Loki làn da, càng thêm nắm chặt đệ đệ mình —— Hiện tại là mình Alpha Tay. Hắn chạm đến lấy Loki, tinh tế, ôn nhu, ấm áp đầu ngón tay đụng vào đối phương băng lãnh ngón tay thon dài. Thor có thể cảm nhận được Loki trên da những cái kia thuộc về băng sương cự nhân, gập ghềnh hoa văn phức tạp, đầu óc của hắn choáng choáng nặng nề, mơ hồ nhớ lại Loki tại Asgard thời điểm cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không lấy loại trạng thái này gặp người.  
Có lẽ là khi còn bé phụ mẫu giảng những cái kia liên quan tới băng sương cự nhân cố sự cho Loki lưu lại bóng ma cũng khó nói, đến mức Loki vẫn luôn đối với mình băng sương cự nhân thân phận trong lòng còn có khúc mắc. Thor thật cao hứng hiện tại Loki nhiều ít đã bình thường trở lại, tát thẻ tinh bên trên người không có người để ý hắn làn da màu xanh lam hoặc là trên da gập ghềnh đường vân, cũng sẽ không bởi vì hắn tinh hồng sắc con mắt bị hù dọa, bọn hắn thậm chí cảm thấy đến dạng này Loki có loại khác gợi cảm —— Có lẽ nơi này mới là Loki nên ở địa phương, Thor đáp lại đệ đệ mình hôn, trong đầu lại nhịn không được như thế suy nghĩ lung tung đến. Tát thẻ tinh là như thế bạo lực, hỗn loạn, mà ở đây, Loki lại là như thế như cá gặp nước, được người hoan nghênh, tất cả mọi người tôn kính hắn, mê muội với hắn, tất cả mọi người sẽ vì của hắn thắng lợi cùng thành tựu reo hò, đây là hắn tại Asgard chưa từng có được trôi qua đối đãi.  
Nhìn ta, Thor. Tựa hồ là cảm nhận được mình Omega Bất an, Loki ôn nhu liếm liếm Thor ướt át môi dưới, kết thúc giữa bọn hắn cái này dây dưa không rõ hôn. Hắn nửa là ép buộc, nửa là mê hoặc để Thor mở to mắt nhìn xem hắn, mang theo chút sương mù màu lam nhạt hai mắt đối đầu hắn tinh hồng sắc con ngươi, cái này khiến Loki tâm phảng phất bị cái gì hung hăng va vào một phát giống như.  
Ngươi sợ hãi ta sao? Dạng này ta.  
Loki hỏi như vậy lấy, nắm chặt ca ca của mình tay, mà Thor lập tức lắc đầu biểu thị phủ định, cái này khiến Loki không hiểu cảm thấy thở dài một hơi —— Cái này đầy đủ, điều này đại biểu lấy hắn nhiều ngày như vậy phí hết tâm tư bày ra cục cũng không có uổng phí. Trên thực tế, thực sự trở thành Asgard quốc vương về sau, Loki mới phát hiện vương tọa cũng bất quá như thế, hắn sợ hãi thán phục với mình vậy mà bỏ ra lớn như thế công phu lãng phí ở đi tranh đoạt như thế một cái khổ sai sự tình phía trên, không có ca ca ở bên người, chưởng quản Cửu Giới cũng chỉ là nhàm chán cực độ công việc thôi. Coi như hắn hắn am hiểu sâu đạo trị quốc, một thân một mình cũng không tâm tình tại những này nhàn sự bên trên phí công phu, nhưng là nếu có Thor làm hắn Omega Ở bên cạnh hắn, làm Asgard hoàng hậu cũng tốt, quốc vương cũng được, tóm lại dạng này, hết thảy tất cả liền khác nhau rất lớn. Dạng này Asgard mới là hắn muốn lấy được nhất cùng cứu vớt, cướp đoạt Isaac thời điểm, Thor luôn cảm thấy Loki làm những này chỉ là vì để phụ thân tự hào, kỳ thật cũng không phải là như thế, Loki cúi người gần sát ca ca của mình tai, ôn nhu mút hôn lên tiếng.  
Có lẽ rất nhanh, tát thẻ tinh bên trên sẽ xuất hiện một chút biến đổi, có lẽ tông sư sẽ phát sinh cái gì ngoài ý muốn, hắn dán tại Thor bên tai, như thế hướng dẫn tính nói, đến lúc đó, ngươi cùng ta, chúng ta liền có thể ——

—— Đoạt lại Asgard.

Hết thảy còn tại Tà Thần trong khống chế.

Fin

Notes:

Kỳ thật đằng sau còn nghĩ cái gì cơ cơ dụng kế đối kháng Vương tỷ kịch bản loại hình, nhưng là vẫn trước tiên ở nơi này fin Đi... Lại mới não động nghĩ viết gây, cái này có rảnh lại viết.

【 Cơ chùy 】Dick Worshippdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Đến hiện đại sinh hoạt thần huynh đệ, chủ yếu là màu vàng phế liệu, video tình ái, liên quan đến một chút xíu tính khí sùng bái [?]  
Work Text:  
Ngài có một đầu video tin tức!  
Nhìn thấy cái này nhắc nhở, Thor có chút vội vàng ấn mở cái kia cửa sổ nhỏ, hắn rốt cục miễn cưỡng học xong điện thoại phương pháp sử dụng, trung đình người phát minh loạn thất bát tao đồ chơi nhỏ để đầu hắn đau nhức, không riêng gì cách dùng bên trên, còn có những vật phẩm này yếu ớt trình độ, sợ nước sợ điện sợ ngoại lực, mỗi lần sử dụng hắn đều muốn thận trọng. Đến mức ban đầu Thor cảm thấy dùng tin nhắn hoặc là email, còn không bằng trực tiếp để hắn dùng ma pháp gọi ra quạ đen đến truyền lại tin tức giản tiện, có trời mới biết khi còn bé hắn là cỡ nào chán ghét học tập những ma pháp này.  
Bất quá so sánh Thor đối hiện thế nhất khiếu bất thông, Loki ngược lại là đối trung đình các loại chuyện mới mẻ vật rất quen thuộc nhanh, nếu như muốn dùng một cái từ để hình dung, đó chính là —— Như cá gặp nước. Thor vì hắn đệ đệ cảm thấy tự hào, hắn vốn là như vậy, Loki so với hắn càng thông minh, càng lý trí cũng càng dễ dàng nắm giữ cùng tiếp nhận chuyện mới mẻ vật.  
Video hình tượng theo điểm kích bật đi ra, Loki mặt xuất hiện ở trên màn hình, nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình để Thor không tự chủ lộ ra tiếu dung, mặc kệ sử dụng bao nhiêu lần, hắn vẫn muốn cảm thán Starr khắc công nghiệp thần kỳ, ngoại trừ những vật kia đều quá yếu ớt bên ngoài.  
Này, Bro, nhớ ta không?  
Hình tượng kết nối về sau, Loki thanh âm sôi nổi bên tai, mang theo điểm sáng sớm khàn khàn cùng mỏi mệt, hắn bị phái đi nước Pháp dàn xếp một chút Asgard nạn dân, cùng trung đình sâu kiến liên hệ để hắn cảm thấy chán ghét, phản cảm lại mỏi mệt. Bất quá Thor cần hắn hỗ trợ, Asgard nhân dân cần mau chóng dàn xếp, nghĩ tới đây Loki không khỏi ở trong lòng liếc mắt, trung đình người giả mù sa mưa tiếp nạp bọn hắn, Thor vì thế cảm động nước mắt chảy ngang, đến mức hắn mặc dù chán ghét chết những cái kia trung đình sâu kiến, cũng không thể không nhẫn nại tính tình đối bọn hắn khuôn mặt tươi cười mà đối đãi.  
Tuy nói nước Mỹ chính phủ một lời đáp ứng sẽ tiếp nhận Asgard người, nhưng là bọn hắn nhưng lại cảm thấy đem Thần tộc người tất cả đều đặt ở New York hiển nhiên là không an toàn, mục tiêu quá lớn cũng rất dễ dàng bại lộ, cho nên thông qua cùng các nơi trên thế giới cân đối, Châu u mấy cái quốc gia chủ động ra có thể giúp nước Mỹ chia sẻ phần này đến từ Thần Vực trọng thác —— Đây chính là vì cái gì Loki hiện tại sẽ tại nước Pháp, Paris, cùng hắn ca chênh lệch sáu giờ chênh lệch, đồng thời đã ở chỗ này bị ép dừng lại một tuần lễ, chờ đợi các loại trung đình văn kiện xử lý cùng phê chuẩn. Nơi này có có ý tứ địa phương, tỉ như cung điện, tòa thành, nhà bảo tàng, mặc dù không có Asgard hùng vĩ, nhưng cũng làm cho Loki cảm thấy miễn cưỡng có thể đập vào mắt, nhưng không may nơi này khắp nơi đều là đến từ các nơi trên thế giới sâu kiến, tản ra trung đình người thum thủm hương vị, làm hắn buồn nôn.  
Đương nhiên, Loki! Đệ đệ của ta, ta không giờ khắc nào không tại nghĩ ngươi... Phải biết ngươi đã rời đi ta có một tuần lâu.  
Thor đương nhiên hồi đáp, hắn luôn luôn ngay thẳng như vậy lại tràn ngập sức sống, Loki càng thích đem cái này xưng là ngu xuẩn —— Ngu xuẩn nhưng lại khó nói lên lời đáng yêu.  
A... Làm sao lại thế? Rời đi ta kia hai năm ở giữa cũng không thấy được ngươi như thế tưởng niệm chi cắt.  
Không... Ta không phải, khi đó ta cho là ngươi...  
Loki thuận miệng nhạo báng huynh trưởng của mình, hắn thừa nhận mình là cố ý, đồng thời làm không biết mệt, chủ yếu là Thor phản ứng làm cho người rất thưởng tâm duyệt mục. Mỗi lần nghe được Loki trong miệng thốt ra lời tương tự, Thor đều sẽ lập tức tay chân luống cuống, bức thiết muốn cùng hắn giải thích, ca ca của hắn chính là như thế ngu dốt, chỉ cần Loki cho hắn đặt bẫy, hắn liền nhất định sẽ ngoan ngoãn nhảy xuống.  
Tốt tốt, Loki cười cười, đánh gãy Thor thao thao bất tuyệt, hắn đưa di động cầm xa một chút, đâm cái cằm híp mắt, thấp giọng đối Thor nói, nhìn ta.  
Thor bởi vì Loki cố ý đè thấp thanh âm mà nín thở, hắn nhìn xem hình tượng bên trong Loki, không khỏi có loại lại thật lại giả lại gần lại xa cảm giác, rõ ràng có thể nhìn thấy lại không cách nào chạm đến. Loki tựa hồ là sáng sớm vừa tắm rửa qua, tóc còn ướt sũng mang theo lướt nước hơi, hắn tùy ý mặc vào một kiện màu xanh lá cây đậm lông nhung thiên nga áo choàng tắm, vốn nên toàn hệ gấp dây lưng lung tung tản ra lấy đặt ở bên hông. Thor thuận áo choàng tắm mở rộng cổ áo nhìn thấy, hắn có thể nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình làn da, trên thân bắp thịt rắn chắc, còn có cái kia biến mất tại áo choàng tắm bóng ma bên trong, coi như chưa cương cũng đem áo choàng tắm chống có chút nâng lên, to lớn tính khí —— Cái này khiến Thor nhịn không được nuốt nước miếng một cái.  
Loki tùy theo có chút hăng hái nheo lại lục sắc mèo đồng, hắn biết ca ca của hắn đang nhìn chỗ đó, đang suy nghĩ gì, tại Loki trong mắt, ca ca của hắn vĩnh viễn tốt như vậy nhìn thấu. Mà chú ý tới mình đệ đệ ánh mắt Thor —— Hắn, hắn nhịn không được gương mặt có chút nóng lên, làm Asgard vương tới nói, rõ ràng lập tức đại cục chưa định, thế nhưng là trong đầu của hắn vẫn còn chỉ muốn cùng người yêu của mình giao hoan dâm nhạc, dạng này thật sự là quá không chú ý đại cục, huống chi Loki bây giờ còn đang giúp hắn dàn xếp Asgard con dân, hắn sao có thể như thế không biết xấu hổ, chỉ muốn muốn cưỡi tại đệ đệ mình trên âm hành, cố gắng vặn eo để cây kia đại gia hỏa đem hắn hung hăng mở ra, hung hăng chống đối hắn tiến vào hắn sau đó đem tinh dịch một giọt không lọt bắn tại trong cơ thể hắn loại chuyện này đâu.  
Không có việc gì, Loki trong thanh âm tràn đầy mê hoặc hương vị, tựa như là rắn tại Thor bên tai phun lưỡi, ngược lại nói —— Nếu như ngươi đối ta đã mất đi tình dục, lúc này ta mới nên buồn rầu đi.  
Thor thấy rõ ràng đệ đệ của mình liếm liếm môi, ngón tay thon dài vô tình hay cố ý xẹt qua ướt át khóe môi, cái này khiến hắn trong nháy mắt trở nên hô hấp dồn dập. Hắn luôn luôn nhớ kỹ Loki là như thế nào dùng hắn những cái kia xinh đẹp ngón tay đùa bỡn hắn đầu vú, mở ra thân thể của hắn, ưu nhã, chậm chạp nhưng lại không mất dâm dục, mà hắn cũng đồng dạng nhớ rõ mình là như thế nào một lần lại một lần không biết xấu hổ mở ra chân, dùng mình muốn dịch đem đệ đệ xinh đẹp ngón tay làm ướt làm bẩn.  
Không muốn như vậy thẹn thùng mà, ca ca. Loki ngữ điệu bên trong nhiều hơn mấy phần an ủi ý tứ tại, có lẽ là Tà Thần bản tính quấy phá, Thor đần như vậy vụng phản ứng quả thực để hắn đùa ác chi tâm tăng vọt không ít.  
Đưa di động đặt lên giường, hướng ra phía ngoài hoạt động một chút màn hình.  
Loki chỉ đạo lấy, mà Thor ngoan ngoãn làm theo, nguyên bản cố định tại điện thoại trên màn hình hình tượng tùy theo bị bắn ra đến không khí bên trong, Bingo —— Một cái giải phóng hai tay phương pháp tốt.  
Hiện tại thế nào, Loki giật ra áo choàng tắm, đem mình còn chưa cương âm hành giữ tại ở trong tay, để cho ta nhìn xem ngươi là thế nào muốn ta —— Để cho ta nhìn xem ngươi có mơ tưởng ta.  
Loki cố ý đem hắn cây kia to dài ngạo nhân tính khí biểu hiện ra cho mình ca ca, biểu diễn giống như lột động mấy lần, sớm đi thời điểm hắn tại khách sạn trong tủ đầu giường tìm được mấy bao dầu bôi trơn, phân lượng là duy nhất một lần, hương vị là ô mai mùi vị. Loki không thích loại người này công chất phụ gia hương vị, gay mũi lại ô trọc, không thuần túy khiến người buồn nôn, tại Asgard thời điểm hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ dùng cream hoặc là mật cao đến vì chính mình ca ca khuếch trương, những cái kia bắt nguồn từ tự nhiên ngọt ngào tinh túy cuối cùng sẽ để cường đại lôi đình chi thần biến đến ướt át vừa mềm mềm, đồng thời hướng dẫn ra Thor thể nội lúc đầu liền có ngọt ngào cùng hương thơm đến.  
Nhưng là —— Kia cũng là quá khứ, hiện tại Asgard đã không có, cho nên Loki cũng không thể phàn nàn cái gì, không có vật thay thế, hắn chỉ có thể dùng trung đình người làm ẩu đồ vật chịu đựng một chút.  
Loki dùng răng giật ra cái kia dầu bôi trơn nho nhỏ mở miệng, đem những cái kia dính người chất lỏng đổ vào mình lòng bàn tay, sau đó như không có người bên ngoài đối với Thor bên kia lột bắt đầu chuyển động. Trên thực tế, không nói trước hiện tại liên minh báo thù tổng bộ bị Tony · Starr khắc kiến tạo bao nhiêu kiên cố, tư nhân không gian cỡ nào sung túc trong chuyện này, dù sao liên minh báo thù bên trong còn có ảo giác như thế vừa ra đời tiểu bảo bảo, hoàn toàn không biết rõ vách tường tác dụng là cái gì đồ ngốc —— Nói thật, coi như bị những người khác nhìn thấy thì sao đâu, Loki xưa nay sẽ không vì mình âm hành chiều dài mà cảm thấy xấu hổ, hắn ngạo nhân kích thước để mỗi cái cùng hắn ngủ qua cô nương đều tiêu hồn thực cốt, ký ức vẫn còn mới mẻ.  
Nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình dần dần sung huyết cương âm hành, Thor nhịn không được khát vọng rên rỉ một tiếng, hắn theo bản năng kẹp chặt hai chân của mình, âm thầm may mắn mình đã vừa mới tắm —— Hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì cùng đệ đệ mình video trước đó muốn đi cố ý đem tự mình rửa sạch sẽ, có lẽ là nhiều ngày như vậy không gặp, hắn phi thường buồn cười muốn cho Loki điểm ấn tượng tốt đi.  
Starr khắc công nghiệp chế tạo điện thoại ưu tú im tiếng hệ thống tựa hồ đem đối diện bởi vì lột động mà phát ra tiếng nước cũng truyền tới bên này, Thor sau huyệt nổi lên một cỗ tê dại ngứa ý, hắn quá thích ứng cái này —— Quá thích ứng bị đệ đệ mình thao, đằng sau bị đệ đệ mình lấp kín. Mà cám ơn trời đất, đệ đệ của hắn cũng phi thường nguyện ý thỏa mãn hắn, có thể nói bọn hắn cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy đến nay, Thor luôn luôn muốn, liền có thể đạt được. Cho tới khi giờ phút này hắn sau huyệt không chiếm được thỏa mãn thời điểm, hắn liền trở nên không hề tầm thường khát vọng lại quái dị. Thor liếm liếm mình khô ráo môi, hắn cảm thấy mình yết hầu phát nhiệt căng lên, nơi đó đã từng bị đệ đệ của hắn thô bạo sử dụng qua, hắn còn nhớ lúc ấy tại địa lao bên trong, Loki là như thế nào phẫn nộ dắt lấy tóc của hắn, ép buộc hắn đem cây kia to dài cự vật hoàn toàn ngậm vào trong miệng, lại đem tinh dịch tràn đầy bắn vào đi. Đến mức về sau mấy tuần bên trong, Thor yết hầu đều khàn giọng phát đau lợi hại, liền hắn mẫu hậu đều lo lắng hắn có phải là bị bệnh hay không.  
Nhưng vấn đề là, Thor thích cái này, hắn thích Loki cho hắn, hắn có thể tiếp nhận Loki cho hắn tất cả, tinh dịch, tình ái, thậm chí tra tấn, đây là hắn yêu huynh đệ mình phương thức.  
Để cho ta cũng nhìn xem ngươi, ca ca. Loki đem mình dính đầy trước dịch ngón tay để vào trong miệng, cố ý chậm chạp mút vào lên tiếng, để cho ta nhìn xem thân thể của ngươi, mở ra cho ta chính ngươi.  
Thor bởi vì Loki mà nhịn không được phát ra vô cùng khát vọng rên rỉ, hắn dựa theo Loki nói tới giải khai mình áo choàng tắm, trên giường tận khả năng tách ra hai chân của mình, để cho đệ đệ của hắn có thể càng dễ như trở bàn tay nhìn thấy mình sau huyệt. Cái kia màu sáng tiểu huyệt giờ phút này chính là bởi vì khát vọng mà vô cùng khổ sở có chút co quắp, Thor cầm bọn hắn trước đó ân ái sở dụng thừa bôi trơn cao, đào một khối lớn đưa vào trong cơ thể mình. Hắn sau huyệt là như thế thích ứng như thế khát vọng cái này, đến mức hắn cái thứ nhất ngón tay căn bản chính là thông suốt bị nuốt đi vào, chặt chẽ tiểu huyệt tham ăn đem hắn ngón tay ngậm đến đáy. Tại hắn đem mình ngón tay thứ hai chen vào cái kia mê người lỗ nhỏ thời điểm, trong không khí lập tức vang lên từng tiếng sáng sền sệt tiếng nước, bị dầu bôi trơn lấp tràn đầy tiểu huyệt bởi vì ngón tay thứ hai xâm nhập mà không chịu nổi gánh nặng đem trước chất lỏng phun ra không ít, bị nhiệt độ cơ thể hòa tan thành chất lỏng bôi trơn cao hỗn tạp Thor thân thể bản thân bài tiết chất lỏng chảy ra, thuận ngón tay của hắn ướt sũng dính ngượng ngùng nhỏ tại trên giường đơn, sắc tình lại phảng phất không vừa lòng đem nguyên bản màu sáng ga giường nhân ra không nhỏ một khối nước đọng.  
Thor động tác vì vậy mà ngừng lại, hắn rất muốn thử nghiệm co rúm mấy lần ngón tay của mình, dù sao hắn là nghĩ như vậy muốn —— Muốn đệ đệ của mình, thế nhưng là hắn quên mình bình thường sẽ có bao nhiêu ẩm ướt, nhiều vội vàng, đến mức hiện tại, hắn sai lầm đem phía sau của mình dùng chất lỏng lấp quá vẹn toàn, cho nên giờ phút này chỉ cần hắn thoáng động động ngón tay, cô thu cô thu tiếng nước liền sẽ đột ngột mà không lưu tình chút nào tại căn này trống rỗng trong phòng nhớ tới. Liền phảng phất cái gì công khai tử hình, báo cho tuổi trẻ hoàng tử hắn hiện tại đến cỡ nào dâm loạn, Thor vì thế cảm thấy đỏ mặt, mà hắn rất xác định đệ đệ của mình có thể nghe được thanh âm này, bởi vì Loki vì thế mà nhiều hứng thú híp híp hắn cặp kia lam con mắt màu xanh lục, kia là loài săn mồi ánh mắt, là rắn tại tuần sát thuộc về mình con mồi. Thor vì thế mà cảm thấy yết hầu căng lên, phảng phất hắn có thể cảm nhận được con rắn kia một lần nữa, chậm chạp quấn chặt lấy hắn. Đệ đệ của hắn luôn luôn vui với cùng hắn dạng này vui đùa, kích thích mà tràn ngập sức tưởng tượng, mà đối với cái này Thor cơ hồ không có lực phản kháng chút nào, hắn không cách nào cự tuyệt Loki yêu cầu, hắn sẽ tùy ý đầu kia tráng kiện mãng xà quấn chặt lấy bắp đùi của hắn, bàn gấp cổ họng của hắn, lướt qua thân thể của hắn, dùng lạnh buốt vảy rắn lề mề da của hắn, sau đó chậm rãi chậm rãi nắm chặt, nắm chặt, tại hắn đại não dần dần bởi vì không thể thở nổi mà sắp mất đi ý thức thời điểm đem hắn buông ra, đem hắn đẩy hướng cao trào.  
Đừng như thế lười biếng, ca ca, ta sẽ không giúp ngươi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao, ta tại nước Pháp đâu. Chú ý tới Thor nhìn về phía mình khao khát ánh mắt, Loki nhịn không được tâm tình vô cùng tốt giương lên khóe môi. Hắn thậm chí cố ý biểu hiện ra lột động mấy lần mình nửa đột nhiên âm hành, cứ việc trước đó vật kia lớn nhỏ liền đã mười phần khả quan, thế nhưng là tại dạng này kích thích phía dưới, tên đại gia hỏa kia lại diễu võ giương oai phồng lớn lên mấy phần.  
Trời ạ ——  
Thor giống con phát tình kỳ con mèo giống như rên rỉ, sau huyệt ngọt ngào khẽ co khẽ rút kẹp chặt, hắn toàn bộ thân thể đều căng thẳng, liền liền trắng nõn bắp đùi đều trướng ra mấy phần xinh đẹp phấn hồng đến. Giờ phút này Thor thể nội là như vậy nóng rực mà trống rỗng, cái kia đáng chết lỗ nhỏ lại là như vậy tham ăn, đến mức hắn ướt đẫm sau huyệt xa xa không vừa lòng tại cái này hai cây mảnh muốn chết ngón tay, cứ việc bên trong đã ướt ươn ướt mềm hồ hồ tê dại ngứa muốn chết, thế nhưng là cái hang nhỏ kia còn đang dục cầu bất mãn hướng ra phía ngoài nước chảy mà. Thor cắn môi dưới thử nghiệm động tác, hắn tách ra mình hai ngón tay, ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một chút. Cái kia màu sáng cửa huyệt bị nho nhỏ chống ra một đầu ngọt ngào khe hở, càng đa dụng hơn làm bôi trơn, sền sệt chất lỏng màu trắng chưa từng có thể gánh nặng tiểu huyệt bên trong chảy ra, ẩm ướt cộc cộc, sền sệt dính đầy Thor trường kỳ dùng làm chiến đấu ngón tay. Trong cơ thể hắn tê dại ngứa ý theo sau huyệt bị mở ra mà càng nhiều hơn hơn mấy phần, mắt đơn bởi vì dục vọng mà không bị khống chế tràn lên một tầng hơi nước, kia thuần túy màu lam bởi vì hơi nước mà trở nên mờ mịt nhạt nhẽo. Thor cố gắng nhớ lại lấy Loki bình thường động tác, vụng về lại thô bạo dùng ngón tay dùng sức đâm vào lấy tiểu huyệt của mình, dùng móng tay lung tung róc thịt cọ xoa nắn lấy mình đầu vú, khó nhịn giãy dụa phần eo ý đồ làm dịu phần này khó nói lên lời trống rỗng.  
Hắn thật là một cái hợp cách tiểu biểu tử không phải sao ——  
Loki nghĩ như vậy, nhịn không được vô ý thức liếm liếm mình môi dưới, hắn nhìn xem ca ca của mình tại trước mắt hắn không biết xấu hổ dựa theo yêu cầu của hắn bộc lộ lấy thân thể của mình, thành thật biểu lộ lấy đối với hắn khát vọng. Cái này khiến trong lòng của hắn không khỏi nổi lên một cỗ khó nói lên lời thỏa mãn chi tình đến, cái kia luôn luôn cùng thiên thần nam nhân, giờ phút này lại là vội vã như vậy, như vậy khát vọng, đồng thời lại như vậy bỉ ổi, phảng phất không có đệ đệ mình âm hành liền sống không nổi giống như, liều lĩnh rên rỉ giãy dụa, thô bạo giày xéo thân thể của mình, khai thác lấy mình bên trong, dùng ngón tay đem mình đằng sau quấy đến mềm mềm hồ hồ, nước lâm ly, chỉ là vì để cho mình đệ đệ nhìn xem mình đến tột cùng là cỡ nào muốn, cỡ nào khát vọng, chỉ là vì cầu Loki thao hắn.  
Dạng này đãng phụ không muốn người biết Thor vĩnh viễn chỉ thuộc về Loki một người, cái này khiến tuổi trẻ Tà Thần cảm thấy thỏa mãn, để hắn đối ca ca ngày càng bành trướng độc chiếm dục theo dạng này hơi có vẻ bệnh trạng chiếm hữu mà biến mất.  
Giúp... Giúp ta, Loki. Thor thỉnh cầu lấy, thanh âm của hắn bởi vì dục vọng mà trở nên mềm mại mà lanh lảnh, hắn tựa hồ có chút đối với cái này quá không phải nhận, cái này khiến Loki nhịn không được hơi nhíu cau mày.  
Giờ phút này Thor đã bị chính hắn hoàn toàn mở ra, bắp đùi của hắn kéo căng, ngón chân bởi vì tình dục mà vô ý thức co ro giảo gấp dưới thân cái chăn. Hắn sau huyệt tham lam co rút lại, không trở ngại chút nào nuốt ăn lấy hắn ba ngón tay, thế nhưng là mặc kệ Thor như thế nào thô bạo vừa đi vừa về đâm vào trong cơ thể mình mềm mại nhất tuyến thể, như thế nào xay nghiền an ủi hắn mẫn cảm đầu vú, hay là lột động mình đã sớm cứng rắn không được âm hành, hắn đều không thể đạt tới cái kia đầy đủ để hắn xuất tinh cao trào. Cái này khiến Thor cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào, hắn khổ sở giãy dụa phần eo của mình, thô bạo dỗ dành lấy mình sau huyệt. Rất nhanh Loki liền nhìn thấy Thor thân thể theo động tác của hắn mà kịch liệt run rẩy run rẩy mấy lần, sau huyệt cũng theo kia mấy cây ngón tay không ngừng trừu sáp rung động kích thích mà đường đột thít chặt, đại lượng trước dịch tích tích đáp đáp từ Thor cương âm hành đỉnh chảy xuống, hắn cũng không có xuất tinh, chỉ là đại lượng trong suốt chất lỏng thuận đỉnh lỗ nhỏ chảy ra, sền sệt cọ xát hắn một bụng, đem hắn số lượng không nhiều màu vàng nhạt âm mao cũng đánh ẩm ướt thành một mảnh, dính ngượng ngùng dán tại bụng dưới của hắn.  
Thor cảm thấy nóng rực mà bừng bừng phấn chấn dục vọng, cái loại cảm giác này cơ hồ muốn đem hắn từ trong đến ngoài hòa tan, nhưng lại cũng không phải là khiến người thoải mái phóng thích và giải thoát, thân thể của hắn khát vọng càng lớn —— Càng lớn, càng thô, càng thêm lửa nóng đồ vật tiến vào hắn, đem hắn lấp đầy, xay nghiền trong cơ thể hắn mềm mại nhất yếu ớt tuyến thể, hung hăng đem hắn thao mở, thô bạo sử dụng hắn, chiếm hữu hắn, để hắn đau đớn, để hắn thỏa mãn, đem hắn cái mông dùng tinh dịch lấp đầy, tốt nhất để hắn ngày thứ hai liền đi đường đều muốn cảm giác ê ẩm sưng khó nhịn tốn sức.  
Cái này đột nhiên nhảy vào trong đầu ý nghĩ khiến Thor cảm thấy hô hấp dồn dập, hắn run rẩy giãy dụa hắn mềm dẻo phần eo, khó nhịn lề mề thở hào hển, vừa mới trải qua làm tính cao triều khống chế thân thể của hắn, mà Thor không thể không thừa nhận, hắn quen thuộc dạng này thể nghiệm, Loki cuối cùng sẽ vì hắn mang đến đủ loại hắn chỉ là trong ý nghĩ thôi cũng chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ tới kinh nghiệm tình dục, đem hắn trên giường tạo thành Tà Thần sẽ hài lòng dâm loạn tư thái. Mà loại cảm giác này vừa đúng mệt nhọc, làm hắn sụp đổ, làm hắn tuyệt vọng, làm hắn mềm mại tới gần hướng mình đệ đệ thỉnh cầu vùng ven —— Trên thực tế, Thor đã tại ý thức bị dục vọng nắm trong tay hỗn độn không rõ ở giữa làm như vậy.  
Đã ngươi như thế thành khẩn hướng ta như thế thỉnh cầu, ca ca của ta. Loki đứng người lên, thắt chặt mình áo choàng tắm, hắn rõ ràng đối với chuyện như thế này, đùa ác luôn luôn muốn hợp thời vừa phải.  
Cho nên cơ hồ là một giây sau, Loki liền xuất hiện ở Thor gian phòng bên trong, không có phát động người báo thù căn cứ bất luận cái gì cảnh báo, không có gây nên bất luận người nào chú ý, cũng chỉ là, thuần túy ma pháp truyền tống mà thôi, Asgard ma pháp sư mạnh nhất chi danh nhưng cũng không phải là một tờ nói suông.  
Nhìn xem ngươi bây giờ dáng vẻ, ca ca, đâu còn có một cái chiến sĩ, một vị vương cái bóng? Trong đầu của ngươi có phải là chỉ muốn sau đó phải làm sao bị ta thao? Loki đi đến bên giường, có chút cúi người gần sát Thor, cũng không có hôn đi lên, mà là bảo trì tại một cái như gần như xa khoảng cách bên trong.  
Mà Thor —— Hắn căn bản không để ý tới đi chú ý Loki đến tột cùng đang nói gì, hắn khát vọng, khát vọng vòng lấy đệ đệ mình cái cổ, vô cùng vội vàng đem môi của mình lưỡi đưa đi lên, ngọt ngào như thế, như thế trong suốt mà như thế ngay thẳng lửa nóng tràn ngập tình dục, kia phần mê người ngọt ngào cùng nóng rực đem Loki xoay quanh tại đầu lưỡi châm chọc tất cả đều hòa tan tại hắn trong miệng, đem hắn cũng cấp tốc túm vào một mảnh chân thành trong khát vọng. Là, bọn hắn vốn là như vậy, ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, mà vĩnh viễn lẫn nhau khát vọng lẫn nhau.  
Loki cúi người dùng sức kềm ở Thor hàm dưới, dây dưa dưới người mình người kia mềm mại ngọt ngào lưỡi, tùy theo hung hăng đem mình chống đỡ vào Thor thể nội ——  
Phong phú, thỏa mãn mà mang theo đau đớn.  
Cơ hồ là tại thân thể bị lấp đầy trong nháy mắt đó, Thor trước mắt nổi lên mơ hồ quầng sáng ——

Fin


	4. The brothers sister

【 Xiis Đặc Tư huynh đệ 】 Tháp Babel (R18, tạp ngư Morris, luân gian / Bài tiết không kiềm chế / Huyết tinh có )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Người sói! Morris & Con thỏ! Ốc mẫu. Đó là cái động vật cùng nhân loại cùng tồn tại thế giới, động vật bị không ngừng mà tàn nhẫn sát hại nơi ở bị đè ép chỉ vì nhân loại vì thỏa mãn bọn hắn buồn cười tham lam.  
Mặc dù có đề cập Morris & Ốc mẫu, nhưng là giữa bọn hắn không cấu thành rõ ràng CP Quan hệ... Văn chương toàn thiên tạp ngư Morris, khiến người không vui tình tiết ( Luân gian / Bài tiết không kiềm chế ) Có, huyết tinh tình tiết có.  
Nhìn bản này văn về sau mọi người nhất định phải nhiều hơn bảo vệ tiểu động vật a QwQ  
Work Text:  
Morris thấy được con kia gọi ốc mẫu con thỏ, hắn có nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn thân thể gầy yếu cùng màu nâu nhạt da lông, đương Morris tìm tới hắn thời điểm hắn ngay tại từng ngụm từng ngụm chật vật nhai nuốt lấy rau quả, giống như là tiểu hài tử đồng dạng đối bên người thực vật động vật thậm chí nhân loại đều tràn đầy hứng thú. Cứ việc kiếm tiền đội ngũ ngư long hỗn tạp, khắp nơi đều là nhân loại lại hoặc là cái khác động vật mùi thối, bài tiết vật lại hoặc là hư thối đồ ăn hương vị, thế nhưng là tại khoảng cách này hạ, Morris vẫn như cũ bắt được một tia con thỏ hương vị, yếu đuối tràn đầy, tươi sống nhiều chất lỏng mùi. Cái này khiến sói nhịn không được giật giật mình đặt ở dưới mũ lỗ tai, làm kẻ săn mồi hắn thích cái mùi này, hắn cảm thấy đói.

Nhưng là Morris là chuẩn tướng công việc sói, mà lại hắn là ưu tú nhất con kia, nếu như hắn muốn, hắn có thể dùng chuẩn tướng đưa cho hắn tiền lương tại trên chợ đen mua được càng nhiều con thỏ, mà lại chỉ mua trên người bọn họ nhất ngon nhiều chất lỏng nội tạng bộ phận. Nhưng là Morris không phải đao phủ lại hoặc là tôn trọng nguyên thủy bạo lực sói, có lẽ nhân loại sẽ giết hại lạc đàn tiểu động vật, không vì chắc bụng, cũng không có nguyên nhân đất là vui vẻ cùng tư dục mà săn giết bọn hắn, nhưng là Morris lại dựa theo quy tắc ăn, ăn loài cá, đậu, rau quả lại hoặc là ngũ cốc.

Morris dùng thìa uống vào mình trong chén rau quả canh, khi hắn lộ ra răng thời điểm nhân loại đều sẽ có chút sợ rời xa hắn, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới ốc mẫu ngược lại là trước thiếp tới cái kia. Con thỏ cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà bất an nhếch môi, nhưng là lời nói ở giữa tràn đầy mềm mại thiện ý cùng chủ nghĩa lý tưởng, quả thật giữa bọn hắn sinh ra chút ít ma sát, nhưng là Morris cuối cùng vẫn bị ốc mẫu thuyết phục —— Là, hắn nói là, ốc mẫu cho hắn chính là một tòa tháp Babel, động vật cùng nhân loại đều có thể bình đẳng hỗ trợ sinh hoạt ở bên trong. Kia là nho nhỏ, cao vút một mảnh mỹ hảo mà không thể tưởng tượng nổi tiên cảnh chi địa, cái này khiến Morris bắt đầu suy nghĩ mình quá khứ sở tác sở vi.

Sói luôn cảm giác mình thoát ly toàn bộ quần thể về sau là tự do, hắn không cần lại cùng đồng tộc cùng một chỗ dựa vào săn giết nhỏ yếu mà sống qua. Thế nhưng là giờ phút này hắn phát giác mình bây giờ làm sự tình, tựa hồ cùng trong bầy sói cái khác chưa thuần hóa sói hoang không có chút nào khác nhau. Morris tiến hành lựa chọn, hắn phải làm mình muốn làm sự tình, hắn muốn thành lập thuộc về bọn hắn tháp Babel.

Có như vậy một đoạn giờ ở giữa Morris cảm thấy mình rất tiếp cận cái mục tiêu này, bọn hắn khoảng cách sáng tạo ra giấc mộng kia huyễn chi đô rất gần. Đoạn thời gian kia sói cùng con thỏ, cùng hai cái dơ bẩn không chịu nổi nhân loại mỗi ngày mỗi ngày cùng nhau công việc. Ngoài ý muốn chính là đó cũng không phải một quãng thời gian khó chịu, ngược lại là hắn sói sinh bên trong cảm thấy vui sướng nhất và bình tĩnh một đoạn thời gian, nhân loại chưa bao giờ muốn tổn thương con thỏ, cũng không có bởi vì sợ hãi mà muốn giết chết sói, tương phản bọn hắn cộng đồng vì kiếm tiền mà cố gắng, động vật cùng người cùng hài chung sống, thật tựa như là ốc mẫu vì hắn miêu tả tháp Babel như thế.

Nhưng là bọn hắn thất bại, mộng cảnh cuối cùng chỉ là mộng cảnh, là không tồn tại ở chân thực bên trong chớp mắt là qua mỹ hảo.

Elie cùng Charles phản bội bọn hắn, mặc dù Elie nhìn trong lòng còn có áy náy, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ lựa chọn phản bội sói cùng con thỏ. Hai con tứ cố vô thân đáng thương động vật, cho đến ngày nay bọn hắn mới rốt cục nhìn thấu, nhân loại vĩnh viễn là đứng tại nhân loại bên kia, lựa chọn tin tưởng nhân loại động vật đều không ngoại lệ bỏ ra thê thảm đau đớn đại giới, tựa như Morris cùng ốc mẫu đồng dạng. Loại chuyện này không phải lần đầu tiên phát sinh cũng tuyệt đối không phải một lần cuối cùng, sau này mọi việc như thế thảm kịch sẽ còn ở thế giới các nơi không ngừng trình diễn.

Morris đang bị người loại trói buộc chặt tay chân thời điểm, mới chậm lụt rốt cục làm rõ ràng điểm ấy, làm rõ ràng bọn hắn liên quan tới tháp Babel mộng tưởng là cỡ nào ngây thơ mà buồn cười, làm rõ ràng động vật trên thực tế là không có khả năng cùng nhân loại hoàn mỹ cùng tồn tại. Mà vì biết rõ ràng những này lại cực kỳ đơn giản đạo lý chỗ trả giá đắt, lại rất có thể là hắn cùng ốc mẫu sinh mệnh. Nếu như là vì thấy rõ chân lý, điểm ấy thù lao nói tóm lại không nhiều cũng không ít, đáng tiếc duy nhất chính là hắn rất có thể không có cách nào sống sót đem cái này vĩnh hằng chân lý nói cho cái khác động vật, nói cho bọn hắn đồng bào.

Vài cái nhân loại cầm dây gai, ba chân bốn cẳng đem không có năng lực phản kháng chút nào con thỏ trói tại cái ghế một bên bên trên, càng nhiều thì là đang trợ giúp đồng bạn của mình đến chế phục Morris. So sánh con thỏ mà nói, sói hình thể càng lớn, tính cách cũng càng thêm hung mãnh, càng có lực công kích, có cường đại lực cắn cùng vô số bén nhọn răng. Morris tại những cái kia nhân loại giơ thương hướng hắn chậm rãi tới gần, đem hắn trong trong ngoài ngoài tầng tầng vây quanh thời điểm, thị uy lộ ra hàm răng của mình. Nếu như đổi lại bình thường, Morris cùng nhân loại đơn độc mặt đối mặt, rất nhiều người nhìn thấy hắn thuộc về sói lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, nhìn thấy hắn bạo lộ ra răng nanh, chỉ sợ sớm đã sợ hãi chạy ra.

Nhưng lần này không giống, những người kia không riêng từng cái là giết người không chớp mắt đao phủ, cũng đều mang theo súng săn. Đối mặt Morris cảnh cáo, bọn hắn ngược lại dẫn đầu lao đến, mượn nhân số bên trên ưu thế thô bạo đem hắn nhấn ngã xuống đất, lập tức phối hợp mật thiết cấp tốc giơ lên nặng nề xiềng xích, trực tiếp còng vào tay chân của hắn bốn trảo. Đem hắn ngón tay trục cây bẻ gãy, thừa dịp hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà không thể không mở ra đôi môi thời điểm dùng côn trạng miệng trói đem hắn khoang miệng chống ra, để hắn trên dưới hàm không cách nào khép kín, không cách nào cắn xé con mồi.

Morris nằm rạp trên mặt đất giãy dụa, bùn đất cùng hạt cát làm bẩn hắn quang trạch xinh đẹp, đánh lấy đáng yêu nhỏ quyển mà mái tóc dài màu nâu. Hắn nhẫn nại lấy bị bẻ gãy ngón tay đau đớn, đại biểu cho bất mãn cùng uy hiếp tiếng ô ô từ cổ họng của hắn chỗ sâu phát ra. Morris duy nhất cảm thấy cao hứng chính là những cái kia nhân loại tựa hồ còn không có dự định nhanh như vậy tổn thương ốc mẫu, bọn hắn tựa hồ còn cần lưu lại con thỏ tiến hành thẩm vấn, lấy buộc hắn nói ra cái kia quý giá hóa học công thức.

Nhân loại cứ như vậy ngay trước ốc mẫu mặt, tại toà này trong núi sâu cởi bỏ Morris quần áo trên người cùng giày, để hắn cùng cái khác chưa thuần hóa sói xấu hổ đối tất cả mọi người ở đây bộc lộ ra thân thể của mình. Morris ý đồ phản kháng, mặc dù hắn cũng không phải là một con khát máu bạo lực sói, thế nhưng là đối mặt dạng này vũ nhục, hắn cũng vô pháp kiềm chế muốn cắn nát những người kia ở trên người hắn hồ loạn mạc tác hai tay ý nghĩ. Đáng tiếc hắn càng giãy dụa những cái kia nhân loại động tác càng là thô bạo, Morris đầu gối cùng khuỷu tay đều bởi vì không ngừng phản kháng mà mài hỏng da, thô ráp hạt cát xay nghiền qua da của hắn, đem hắn chỗ khớp nối đều cọ đến có chút phiếm hồng. Sói phần này kiệt ngạo bất tuần, làm cho nhân loại rơi vào trên người hắn ẩu đả càng thêm thô bạo lại không có nặng nhẹ. Lần thứ nhất bọn hắn liền hung hăng đá vào Morris mềm mại phần bụng, đột nhiên xuất hiện đau đớn kịch liệt nương theo lấy mãnh liệt buồn nôn cảm giác, để sói khó được yếu thế cuộn mình thân thể, thu hồi cái đuôi hơi an tĩnh như vậy một lát. Cái thứ hai bọn hắn đá vào Morris gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên, dùng vừa bẩn vừa nát đế giày dùng sức đem hắn tấm kia xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ giẫm tại xuống mặt, hung hăng xay nghiền mấy lần, để hắn muốn đứng dậy lại không thể động đậy.

Tất cả mọi người ở đây, thậm chí liền chuẩn uý cũng không thể không thừa nhận, Morris liền xem như chỉ hạ đẳng chưa thuần hóa mãnh thú, hắn cũng vẫn như cũ là một con xinh đẹp mãnh thú. Tóc của hắn hiện ra thú loại da lông đặc hữu, du lượng du lượng quang trạch, hắn bảo vệ răng đồng thời ẩm thực quy luật, khoang miệng sạch sẽ không có mùi vị khác thường, răng cũng là bạch bạch một viên không trọn vẹn đều không có, thậm chí so rất nhiều nhân loại bảo dưỡng đều tốt hơn. Đao phủ dùng sức giẫm lên con kia Độc Lang gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, nhìn xem Morris so dòng suối trả hết triệt màu lam nhạt hai mắt, giờ phút này trong lòng lại cũng tràn ra một chút đồng tình cùng không bỏ đến. Dù sao nhân loại là tham lam động vật, bọn hắn tại đối mặt"Đẹp" Thời điểm luôn luôn lại càng dễ tâm động.

Bất quá chuẩn uý mệnh lệnh mới là hết thảy, hắn mặc dù cũng không có hạ lệnh giết Morris, nhưng là nhổ đầu này phản bội chủ nhân sói hoang răng cùng móng vuốt là trăm phần trăm chạy không khỏi. Morris tại chuẩn uý thủ hạ công việc, còn chưa bị tàn nhẫn như vậy"Xử lý" Trước đó, liền có vài vị quan lại quyền quý đến đây hỏi thăm hắn giá bán. Tại rút ra răng nanh cùng lợi trảo về sau, hắn đại khái cũng sẽ cùng cái khác bị cưỡng ép chế tác thành sủng vật sói hoang đồng dạng, lấy cao giá cả bị bán ra cho những người có tiền kia, lấy cung cấp bọn hắn thỏa mãn mình thi ngược muốn, tùy ý bọn hắn điều khiển vui đùa, cả ngày tại túi dạ dày cùng trong mông đít rót đầy dơ bẩn tanh hôi tinh dịch đi.

Morris cứ như vậy tại không có bất luận cái gì gây tê trạng thái, bị những người kia áp chế sinh sinh trừ bỏ răng nanh cùng móng vuốt. Sói bởi vì đau đớn thê lương mà bi thảm giãy dụa tru lên, đó là chân chính thuộc về dã thú tuyệt vọng la lên, nhưng lại lại trở ngại trong miệng hắn côn trạng miệng trói, chỉ có thể đứt quãng mơ hồ không rõ phát ra đến. Morris màu lam nhạt con mắt hướng lên run rẩy, gần như sắp nguyên nhân quan trọng này mà bị tươi sống đau nhức ngất đi. Giờ phút này chỉ xinh đẹp cô lang đã đã mất đi toàn bộ tự vệ thủ đoạn, từ hắn khoang miệng cùng tứ chi truyền đến, giống như bị bỏng kịch liệt đau đớn, để Morris không để ý tới trần trụi thân thể xấu hổ mà trên mặt đất thống khổ run rẩy lăn lộn. Người chung quanh cũng ngắn ngủi buông lỏng ra đối với hắn áp chế, nhìn xem hắn bởi vì tuyệt vọng cùng nhói nhói mà không cách nào khống chế, không bình thường biên độ nhỏ co quắp tứ chi. Nhìn xem trên người hắn xinh đẹp cơ bắp đường cong vì vậy mà kéo căng, thân thể tựa như là bị rót vào quá nhiều khó nói lên lời đau đớn, mà không thể thừa nhận đến sắp bạo tạc run rẩy.

Morris nằm ngửa trên đất có chút thoát lực thở hào hển, đau đớn giống như là sóng biển từng trận vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh địa thứ đau thần kinh của hắn. Sinh lý tính chất nước mắt ướt sũng dính tại hắn thon dài quyển vểnh lên lông mi bên trên, đem nơi đó thấm ướt thành một đám một đám, nhất là làm người thương yêu yêu. Tóc của hắn bởi vì chống cự mà tán loạn, theo hắn trên trán tràn ra rất nhiều mồ hôi dán tại gò má của hắn chỗ, trong cổ họng của hắn tràn đầy bị nhổ hai viên răng nanh về sau nóng hổi máu tươi, ngai ngái ngai ngái mùi vị hỗn tạp nước miếng của hắn sang tại cổ họng của hắn bên trong. Độc Lang run rẩy yên tĩnh trở lại, nguyên bản trong mắt phẫn nộ phản kháng quang mang nhưng lại chưa vì vậy mà dập tắt, đầu ngón tay của hắn dính đầy bùn đất cùng huyết dịch, thô ráp kết khối hạt cát dán tại lộ ra thịt tươi trên vết thương nổi lên một cỗ bén nhọn đâm nhói. Morris không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn ốc mẫu biểu lộ, con kia tông con thỏ xác thịt là nhỏ yếu như vậy mà không chịu nổi một kích, thế nhưng là tinh thần của hắn nhưng lại là lý tưởng hóa làm như vậy chỉ toàn thuần túy. Ốc mẫu vì Morris chỉ rõ thông hướng mỹ hảo cùng tự do con đường, có thể Morris nhưng không có bảo vệ đây hết thảy.

Nhân loại níu lại Morris bị làm bẩn phát, ép buộc con kia mất đi năng lực tự vệ đáng thương sói con ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía bọn hắn. Morris bản năng tránh đi nhân loại hạ lưu rơi vào hắn nơi riêng tư lại hoặc là gương mặt bên trên dò xét ánh mắt, hắn có thể cảm giác được trong lúc này ẩn chứa vũ nhục tính ý vị cùng khiến người buồn nôn không có hảo ý. Nhìn thấy Morris như thế không phối hợp, nhân loại dứt khoát buông xuống Độc Lang mềm mại hơi dài màu nâu tóc quăn, dùng mũi ủng nhẹ nhàng đạp đạp khuôn mặt của hắn mà, ép buộc thoát lực sói con nằm ngửa lộ ra mình xinh đẹp gương mặt. Sau đó dắt lấy nguyên bản còng ở Morris thủ đoạn mắt cá chân chỗ buộc cỗ, cũng mặc kệ hắn có thể hay không nhẫn nại lấy đau đớn lảo đảo đuổi theo cước bộ của bọn hắn, cứ như vậy kéo lấy hắn đi tới bờ sông, sau đó đem hắn đầu trực tiếp nhấn vào lạnh buốt thấu xương trong nước sông, lấy nước lạnh vì hắn thanh tẩy vết thương.

Rất nhiều rét lạnh nước sông cứ như vậy trực tiếp sang vào Morris trong phổi, hắn muốn ngẩng đầu hô hấp lại bị những cái kia đao phủ hung hăng ấn xuống cái ót, bọn hắn mỗi lần đều tại Morris sắp mất đi ý thức, giãy dụa cường độ rõ ràng biến yếu thời điểm, mới dắt hắn thấm ướt bật cười hì hì đem hắn từ trong sông lôi ra ngoài. Morris bị băng lãnh nước sông lặp đi lặp lại cọ rửa trong nháy mắt thanh tỉnh không ít, nguyên bản bởi vì đau đớn mà dần dần hoảng hốt ý thức cũng vì vậy mà tìm một chút. Sói tức giận ô minh lấy hướng chung quanh tất cả mọi người thị uy, đổi lấy lại là đao phủ nhóm càng thêm thô bạo đùa bỡn cùng không có chút nào thương hại chế giễu. Ban đầu đầu tiên là đầu, sau đó là tứ chi, những người kia đem Độc Lang thân thể trong trong ngoài ngoài phản phản phục phục rửa ráy sạch sẽ, sau đó giải khai miệng của hắn buộc đem mình âm hành thọc tiến đến.

Morris trong lúc nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ giống đực đặc thù tao thối mùi vị thuận đầu lưỡi của hắn một mực đâm đến hắn yết hầu chỗ sâu, loại này khiến người không vui hương vị nhất thời làm hắn dạ dày quay cuồng một hồi, giãy dụa lấy nghiêng người không ngừng nôn ra một trận. Dù sao thân là sói Morris so với nhân loại đối với mùi vị muốn mẫn cảm nhiều, mà những nam nhân kia đều là tại tây bộ gió Charix tới tới đi đi đao phủ, ai cũng không thể trông cậy vào trên người bọn họ sạch sẽ một điểm bẩn thối khí tức đều không có không phải sao. Chỉ tiếc sói bản năng nôn khan đổi lấy chính là nhân loại càng nhiều tức giận, phát tiết đấm đá, có lẽ là bởi vì tự cho mình cao hơn thú loại nhất đẳng nhân loại, cảm giác được mình bị một con còn chưa thuần hóa dã thú chỗ ghét bỏ, từ đó tự tôn bị hao tổn; Lại hoặc là chỉ là đơn thuần ra ngoài trong bọn họ tâm chỗ sâu không chịu nổi chinh phục dục cùng thi ngược muốn. Đao phủ nhóm dùng giày hung hăng đạp mấy cước con kia sói con mềm mại đầy đặn cái mông, giẫm lên bắp đùi của hắn ép buộc hắn đem hai chân của mình tách ra, vừa hùng hùng hổ hổ lẩm bẩm bên cạnh hướng con kia Độc Lang gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên xì mấy ngụm.

Đao phủ dơ bẩn nước bọt lập tức dính đến con kia cô lang thon dài lông mi bên trên, làm bẩn hắn tấm kia sạch sẽ gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, Độc Lang vì thế mà không che giấu chút nào chán ghét nhíu mày. Morris bộ kia bị xì một mặt dơ bẩn lại dáng vẻ chật vật, cùng giờ phút này trên mặt hắn vẫn như cũ cao ngạo bất khuất ác ngại biểu lộ tạo thành mãnh liệt tương phản. Nhìn qua vậy mà để cho người ta không hiểu cảm thấy đẹp đến mức không thể tưởng tượng nổi, khiến đao phủ nhóm bản năng hạ thể chấn động, thi ngược muốn tăng vọt, bọn hắn đều muốn nhìn xem đến tột cùng làm được loại tình trạng nào, cái này sói mới có thể từ bỏ mình thuộc về mãnh thú thận trọng, biến thành một con vô dụng sủng vật chó, tại dưới chân bọn hắn chó vẩy đuôi mừng chủ thỉnh cầu bọn hắn bỏ qua. Dù sao đao phủ nhóm bình thường cũng không có cái gì giải trí không phải sao, giờ phút này bọn hắn nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, sau đó hạ lưu sờ soạng một cái mình đũng quần. Đuổi theo cái này hai con bốn phía chạy trốn hạ đẳng động vật một đường chạy đến, bọn hắn quả thực là mấy cái tuần lễ đều không có mở qua ăn mặn. Bởi vì chuẩn uý thúc đối lần này nhân vật thúc giục gấp, cho nên lần trước đi ngang qua tiểu trấn thời điểm, bọn hắn liền kỹ nữ cũng không kịp chơi gái lần trước. Huống chi chuẩn uý vốn là nói qua cùng loại với"Nếu như bắt lấy cái này Độc Lang dù sao đều là muốn bán đi, để bọn hắn nếm thử tươi cũng là không quan trọng" Loại lời này, cho nên chuyện cho tới bây giờ bọn hắn càng là không thể thả đi dạng này đưa đến bên miệng mỹ nhân nhi.

Chinh phục một con mãnh thú, tóm lại muốn so chinh phục một con mảnh mai con thỏ muốn tới sức lực được nhiều, đao phủ nhóm nhìn một chút bị trói trên ghế bất an mà sợ hãi mím chặt bờ môi ốc mẫu, lặp đi lặp lại xác nhận con thỏ cũng không có chạy mất cơ hội về sau, toàn bộ đều hướng sói vây quanh. Mấy người đem con kia mất đi răng nhọn móng sắc vẫn còn đang không ngừng giãy dụa phản kháng sói nhấn trên mặt đất, lưu loát dùng những cái kia nặng nề xiềng xích đem Morris buộc thành một cái hai chân bị ép mở rộng không cách nào khép lại, xấu hổ cưỡng ép biểu hiện ra thân thể của mình tư thế.

Ai cũng không cách nào phủ nhận cái này sói hoang có một bộ khiến người thèm nhỏ dãi nhục thể, trường kỳ vận động cùng đi săn mà hình thành xinh đẹp cơ bắp, đều đều bao trùm tại Morris các vị trí cơ thể, theo hắn mỗi một cái giãy dụa cùng phản kháng mà buông lỏng lại hoặc là căng cứng. Sói ngực, phần bụng cùng cánh tay bên trên bao trùm lấy thưa thớt mềm mại đáng yêu thể mao, thế nhưng là hắn nơi riêng tư lông tơ lại nhan sắc vừa nông lại ít đến thương cảm. Mấy cái đao phủ dùng giày đạp đạp Morris rủ xuống mềm lại nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo âm hành, dùng thô ráp lòng bàn tay trực tiếp gỡ ra hắn non mềm nhỏ hẹp sau huyệt xem xét. Sói khe mông ở giữa kẹp lấy cái hang nhỏ kia nhìn tựa như là cho tới bây giờ chưa bao giờ dùng qua giống như lại phấn lại non, nho nhỏ e lệ hướng bên trong thít chặt lấy. Hắn chôn giấu tại thưa thớt lông ngực ở giữa đầu vú cũng là như thế, nhan sắc trắng trẻo mũm mĩm thậm chí so một chút bộ ngực của nữ nhân còn dễ nhìn hơn bên trên rất nhiều. Kia hai cái tiểu xảo đầu vú giờ phút này chính là bởi vì xấu hổ cùng rét lạnh mà sung huyết đứng thẳng lấy, phảng phất hai viên đối xử mọi người kiết lấy ngọt ngào quả mọng giống như hiện ra mê người màu sắc.

Đao phủ nhóm đã sớm đè nén tính dục nhẫn nại hồi lâu, giờ phút này đương nhiên sẽ không trì hoãn nửa điểm thời gian. Bọn hắn dùng thô ráp bàn tay nhào nặn xay nghiền lấy Morris ngực, mở ra đôi môi giống như là muốn từ đôi kia phồng lên bộ ngực hút ra sữa tươi giống như dùng sức mút vào sói đầu vú, dùng đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về phản phục đưa đẩy xay nghiền, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi vừa mút vừa liếm, đem kia hai cái đáng thương sữa hạt làm cho sáng lấp lánh nổi lên thủy quang. Bọn hắn dán tại sói đầu vú chỗ không ngừng mút vào liếm láp ra hạ lưu mà khiến người xấu hổ thanh âm tiếng nước, đem kia hai cái mềm mại phấn nộn đầu vú hút sinh lý tính phiếm hồng đứng thẳng. Mặc dù cái này song cái vú cũng đã đủ bọn hắn đùa bỡn thượng hạng một hồi, nhưng là bọn hắn cũng không có hảo tâm đến họp bỏ qua Morris chặt chẽ mê người lỗ nhỏ. Đao phủ nhóm giống như là khai phát Độc Lang bộ ngực giống như khai phát lấy Morris cửa huyệt, dùng nước bọt thấm ướt lấy đầu lưỡi tại cái kia mềm mại phấn nộn trong mật huyệt bắt chước điều khiển tần suất vừa đi vừa về đâm vào liếm láp. Lặp đi lặp lại cuối cùng đem cái kia đóng chặt tiểu huyệt khó khăn lắm liếm mở một cái chật hẹp khe hở về sau, những cái kia đao phủ nhóm liền khỉ gấp bắt đầu nếm thử đem mình âm hành trực tiếp địt vào cái kia mỹ diệu trong mật huyệt đi.

Đáng tiếc Morris cái kia nhìn như mỹ hảo động lòng người tiểu huyệt giảo thực sự quá gấp, thân thể của hắn lại thật chưa hề bị mọi việc như thế"Sử dụng" Qua, đến mức cái thứ nhất thử nghiệm địt vào đến đao phủ, tại hướng trong thân thể của hắn chen vào một cái đầu bộ về sau liền bị tươi sống kẹp lại. Người sói cái kia chặt chẽ cái mông nhỏ kẹp lấy đối phạm vi nhuận nặng nề quy đầu, kia một vòng nóng rực thịt mềm nhút nhát cực kỳ kháng cự dùng sức hút lấy cái kia to lớn đầu, khiến đao phủ trong lúc nhất thời trước sau không thể động đậy. Sói vì vậy mà khó được phát ra một tiếng yếu ớt thống khổ nghẹn ngào, mà đao phủ đương nhiên sẽ không bởi vậy liền dừng lại, ngược lại thô bạo nắm Morris cái kia nhục cảm mười phần cái mông nhỏ, càng thêm dùng sức đem hắn mềm mại khe mông tách ra động thân hướng sói nóng rực mềm mại bên trong giữ đi vào. Xé rách nóng bỏng đâm nhói thuận chật hẹp cửa huyệt một mực thọt tới Morris bụng chỗ sâu nhất, to lớn âm hành để hắn cảm giác bụng mình phồng lên mà đau nhức không thôi, trận này luân gian chú định không có chút nào thoải mái dễ chịu có thể nói.

Morris âm hành phờ phạc mà rủ xuống mềm tại hai chân của hắn ở giữa, nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo âm hành đầu vì vậy mà tràn ra một chút trong suốt chất lỏng. Đáng tiếc đó cũng không phải cái gì bởi vì hưng phấn lại hoặc là tính dục mà chảy ra trước dịch, mà là bị cưỡng chế tính mở ra thân thể, bị cưỡng gian điều khiển mà từ đau đớn sở sinh sinh gạt ra một chút đáng thương nước tiểu. Càng hỏng bét chính là ốc mẫu liền bị trói tại cách đó không xa, bị ép nhìn xem hiện tại đã phát sinh tại Morris trên thân đây hết thảy, cái này khiến từ trước đến nay cao ngạo Độc Lang xấu hổ muốn lập tức khép lại hai chân của mình, đáng tiếc còng ở hắn tứ chi chỗ nặng nề buộc cỗ nhưng không để hứa hắn làm như vậy. Chôn ở Morris thể nội chỗ sâu đao phủ không để ý chút nào hắn cảm thụ, phối hợp hưởng thụ lấy cô lang chặt chẽ mềm mại tiểu huyệt, cây kia âm hành giống như là một cây nung đỏ gậy sắt giống như tàn nhẫn tiết tại hắn non mềm đường hành lang chỗ sâu, vừa đi vừa về đóng cọc giống như cơ không ngừng mà dùng sức hướng lên điều khiển. Đao phủ tham lam liếm láp lấy Morris phần gáy chỗ mềm mại làn da, mãnh liệt rút ra đút vào đem Độc Lang phần eo cũng đâm đến đáng thương tùy theo vừa đi vừa về run lên một cái. Morris bị dạng này không thèm nói đạo lý điều khiển khiến cho đau đớn đến trước mắt trận trận biến thành màu đen, hắn cắn môi dưới liều mạng khắc chế mình mềm mại yếu thế rên rỉ, giãy dụa eo muốn né tránh đao phủ không ngừng hướng lên, gần như sắp muốn đội lên hắn dạ dày, để hắn muốn nôn mửa rút ra đút vào.

Đáng tiếc dạng này tránh né lại bị những cái kia nhân loại lầm trở thành nghênh hợp, tại phía sau hắn đao phủ nắm hắn ý đồ nâng lên né ra cái mông, đột nhiên lập tức hung hăng nhấn xuống dưới, mượn từ trọng lực ép buộc con kia đã bắt đầu có chút không biết làm sao đáng thương Độc Lang, đem mình cây kia to lớn âm hành hướng thể nội nuốt đến càng sâu. Hắn hưởng thụ lấy Morris Thiên Đường mềm mại, không ngừng co quắp co vào ngọt ngào mật huyệt, cuối cùng đem mình trữ hàng hồi lâu đặc dính tinh dịch trực tiếp toàn bộ rót vào Độc Lang trong bụng. Morris cảm giác được mình trong bụng trong nháy mắt bị rót đầy một loại nào đó ê ẩm sưng ẩm ướt dính, khiến người buồn nôn tanh hôi ái dịch, vì thế hắn lần nữa mất khống chế liều mạng giãy dụa kháng cự, đáng tiếc hắn liều mạng phản kháng cuối cùng chỉ là một trận tốn công vô ích, vẻn vẹn kéo tới quấn quanh lấy hắn tứ chi xiềng xích soạt rung động. Đổi lấy bất quá là đao phủ nhóm đối với hắn ác liệt hơn đùa bỡn cùng chế giễu, càng nhiều nước tiểu bị rót vào trong bụng hắn tinh dịch chỗ kích thích, trực tiếp không bị khống chế từ hắn âm hành đầu tràn ra ngoài. Mà thấy được cái thứ nhất điều khiển Morris đao phủ nếm đến ngon ngọt, càng nhiều đao phủ nhóm đánh bạo tụ tập tới, từng cái ma quyền sát chưởng, ô ngôn uế ngữ móc ra mình đã sớm cương tính khí, dự định tại cái này xinh đẹp sói con trong mông đít hảo hảo thoải mái một phen. Bọn hắn nhìn xem cái kia dính lấy đậm đặc tinh dịch đã nửa mềm xuống dưới âm hành, chậm rãi từ Morris trong tiểu huyệt rút ra; Nhìn xem người sói nguyên bản phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ bị chống có chút phiếm hồng, nhưng lại theo chôn ở thể nội cây kia to lớn âm hành rời khỏi, lần nữa mê người thít chặt thành một cái chật hẹp miệng nhỏ, mỗi người đều vì này hưng phấn không thôi, tính dục tăng vọt.

Giờ phút này Độc Lang giãy dụa cùng kháng cự, thậm chí hắn ngẫu nhiên từ đóng chặt đôi môi bên trong tràn ra nho nhỏ nghẹn ngào đều thành vị ngon nhất chất xúc tác. Đao phủ nhóm cười nhạo Morris dâm đãng, giống như là xua đuổi con ngựa giống như dùng sức vuốt hắn đã bị quật đến hiện tê dại đỏ lên mượt mà bờ mông, đem càng nhiều thấm ướt cương tanh hôi âm hành hướng hắn dán tới. Bọn hắn phát hiện điều khiển cái này Độc Lang so chơi gái nữ, lại hoặc là cưỡng gian nữ nhân còn muốn đến có lời, không riêng không cần trả tiền không nói, còn không cần lo lắng cái này chưa thuần hóa dã thú sẽ mang thai. Đao phủ nhóm hưng phấn, tận khả năng khai phát lấy Morris thân thể mỗi một chỗ, hắn thấm ướt mềm mại, bị nhổ răng nanh khoang miệng cùng cái lưỡi; Hắn làn da cực kỳ mẫn cảm non mềm dưới nách; Hắn đủ để gạt ra nhũ câu phồng lên bộ ngực, tiểu xảo phấn nộn sữa hạt; Thậm chí còn có động vật hoang dã bởi vì hành tẩu đi săn cần thiết, mang theo một chút còn chưa thoái hóa mềm mại đệm thịt bàn tay gan bàn chân; Đương nhiên trọng yếu nhất hay là hắn mê người tiểu huyệt. Morris thống khổ cau mày, nhưng hắn nhưng lại không thể không mở ra đôi môi cùng hai tay, đi mút vào lột động những cái kia mang theo nhân loại đặc thù mùi tanh hôi vị âm hành. Nhân loại âm hành to lớn quy đầu đặt ở hắn ấm áp mềm mại cái lưỡi bên trên, thẳng tắp thao đến cổ họng của hắn bên trong, tại vòm miệng của hắn bên trong mượn từ nước bọt bôi trơn vừa đi vừa về liều lĩnh hoạt động điều khiển, không chút nào cân nhắc có thể hay không làm bị thương Độc Lang yết hầu lại hoặc là để hắn sang đến.

Mà đối mặt dạng này luân gian, Morris không thể phản kháng, chỉ có thể bị ép giơ lên cái cổ tiếp nhận cái này hết thảy tất cả. Đáng thương sói con vì để tránh cho mình bị sang đến, cho nên cố gắng nuốt nhân loại bắn tại hắn phần môi tinh dịch, cùng mình trong miệng chỗ bài tiết dư thừa nước bọt. Morris chán ghét những này đậm đặc tanh nồng chất lỏng tiến vào vòm miệng của hắn cùng túi dạ dày, chán ghét những người kia dùng thấm ướt che kín trước dịch tính khí lề mề hắn đầu vú lại hoặc là gương mặt, thế nhưng là hắn nhưng lại không thể không thuận theo làm như vậy. Không thể không ưỡn ngực mứt duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, chân chính như cái công cộng kỹ nữ giống như như đói như khát uống xong những người kia bắn cho hắn hết thảy. Bởi vì đao phủ nhóm đã dùng hành động thực tế đã cảnh cáo hắn, nếu như bây giờ hắn không ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, như vậy chờ hạ chịu tội vẫn là con kia vô tội con thỏ. Là, hắn đáng thương đồng bạn, đáng thương ốc mẫu. Morris vụng trộm dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc về phía bị trói ở một bên con thỏ, con kia người thon mảnh tài nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn con thỏ phảng phất bị hết thảy trước mắt đều dọa sợ, ra ngoài động vật bản năng bất an cắn chặt môi dưới, chớp ướt sũng màu nâu nhạt mắt to, không thể tin nhìn trước mắt phát sinh hết thảy.

Độc Lang gương mặt xinh đẹp mà cùng bị điều khiển lề mề đến phiếm hồng bên môi, giờ phút này đều cọ lên không ít tanh hôi tinh dịch, liền liền cái cằm của hắn, thậm chí bàn tay cùng bị xoa lấy mút vào đến đáng thương hề hề phiếm hồng trên đầu vú đều cọ lên không ít. Đậm đặc tanh nồng tinh dịch lưu lại tại Morris thấm ướt khóe môi, dính tại hắn thon dài lông mi cùng mềm mại trong tóc, sấn thác Morris liều mạng cắn chặt môi dưới ý đồ bảo trì sau cùng tự tôn, tận khả năng ngăn cản mình phát ra dù là bất luận cái gì một tia yếu thế thanh âm, thế nhưng là trong mông đít vẫn còn tàn nhẫn đút lấy hai cây không ngừng hướng lên chống đối âm hành đáng yêu biểu lộ, nhìn phá lệ sắc tình mà dâm đãng. Có lẽ cái này đáng thương cô lang còn không có làm rõ ràng, chính là hắn dạng này buồn cười không chịu chịu thua dáng vẻ, hắn màu lam nhạt trong mắt vẫn như cũ yếu ớt chớp động lên, kia xóa ấm áp mà trong suốt quang mang, mới dẫn tới đao phủ nhóm thi ngược muốn tăng vọt. Hắn càng nội hạch sạch sẽ càng là không cách nào xâm nhiễm làm bẩn, những người kia càng nghĩ càng nhiều ngược đãi hắn, sử dụng hắn, xem hắn đến tột cùng lúc nào mới có thể buông xuống tự ái của mình cùng thận trọng, xem hắn như thế nào mới có thể sụp đổ, hắn cuối cùng cực hạn đến tột cùng ở nơi đó —— Xem hắn lúc nào, mới có thể từ bỏ bản thân cùng kiên trì, triệt để biến thành một con khuất nhục thấp hèn chó cái.

Morris chỉ cần thoáng mở ra đôi môi, đao phủ nhóm liền sẽ đem mình âm hành thuận hắn nhốt chặt bọn hắn âm hành lột động lòng bàn tay, trực tiếp thật sâu nhét vào trong miệng của hắn, hưởng thụ lấy hắn mềm mại cái lưỡi phục vụ, thẳng tắp đội lên cổ họng của hắn chỗ sâu. Đáng thương Độc Lang đã bị ép hướng túi dạ dày bên trong nuốt vào rất nhiều tinh dịch, mà hắn trong mông đít bị bắn đầy khả năng so với hắn dạ dày chỗ nuốt vào còn nhiều hơn. Lập tức hai cây to lớn âm hành chính cùng nhau nhét vào Morris trong mông đít, thay nhau điều khiển lấy hắn non mềm chặt chẽ tiểu huyệt, đem cái kia nguyên bản phấn nộn cửa huyệt chỗ tận khả năng đánh cưỡng ép chống ra. Trước đó còn chật hẹp đóng chặt ngọt ngào lỗ nhỏ giờ phút này bị no căng đến cơ hồ không nhìn thấy một tia nếp uốn, non mềm cửa hang cũng đã mất đi ban đầu mềm mại nhạt nhẽo màu sắc, bị hai cây âm hành điều khiển đến nổi lên rục màu đỏ. Trước đó bắn tại Morris trong bụng rất nhiều tinh dịch, theo lập tức không lưu tình chút nào quất làm bị cưỡng ép chen mang ra ngoài, đặc dính đính vào cái kia đáng thương co quắp tiểu huyệt chung quanh, theo tiến nhanh đại xuất mãnh liệt chống đối cùng khuấy động mà bị thao nổi lên một chút bọt mép.

Cái kia nhìn đã bị no căng đến cực hạn tiểu huyệt, bởi vì liều mạng muốn đem kia hai cây cự vật gạt ra bên ngoài cơ thể mà co rút lại, ngược lại vì không ngừng hướng lên chống đối điều khiển người mang đến không có gì sánh kịp khoái cảm. Ướt át đặc dính tinh dịch thuận hắn giao hợp địa phương tràn ra, dọc theo Morris căng cứng đùi chảy đến dưới người bọn họ thổ địa bên trên. Giờ phút này Độc Lang thật giống như là chịu không nổi giống như có chút yếu thế cuộn mình lên thân thể, uốn lượn lấy ngón chân muốn tránh đi ở trong cơ thể hắn không biết mệt mỏi chống đối lấy âm hành. Morris bị trói buộc lấy, phiếm hồng rách da khóe môi cùng đầu lưỡi tràn đầy vừa mới bắn ra đậm đặc tinh dịch, rủ xuống mềm mà yếu ớt âm hành bị những cái kia đao phủ thi ngược nắm chặt, không ngừng xay nghiền vuốt đầu, liền liền đã sớm bị chơi đỏ đỏ đầu vú, cũng bị những người kia móng tay lặp đi lặp lại gảy gảy xay nghiền, không chút lưu tình nắm kéo hướng ra phía ngoài cầm bốc lên.

Cũng có người tại Morris sau huyệt đã ngậm vào hai cây to lớn âm hành lúc, tiếp tục dùng ngón tay gảy gảy lấy hắn đã bị làm được mềm nát huyệt. Nói đùa cưỡng ép lại chen vào một đốt ngón tay, nói có lẽ còn có thể lại hướng con dã thú này trong mông đít nhét vào một cây loại này khiến Morris đều cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi trò đùa. Morris tại đao phủ nhóm lại đi cái mông của hắn bên trong nhét vào hai ngón tay thời điểm, rốt cục có chút sụp đổ vặn eo bắt đầu chuyển động, sợ muốn tránh đi càng nhiều tiến vào trong bụng hắn đồ vật. Hắn màu lam nhạt xinh đẹp hai mắt giờ phút này sinh lý tính đầy tràn nước mắt, ướt sũng nhìn phá lệ xinh đẹp mà làm người thương yêu yêu. Đao phủ nhóm trêu chọc lấy sói là lấy nước tiểu tiêu ký lãnh địa động vật, bên cạnh giày vò lấy Morris bài tiết không kiềm chế qua đi rủ xuống mềm âm hành, bên cạnh nửa đùa nửa thật nói có lẽ bọn hắn cũng hẳn là như thế tiêu ký Morris mới đối. Dạng này tất cả cái khác đàn sói liền đều biết cái này sói bị nhân loại luân gian qua, biết hắn nuốt vào qua bao nhiêu nhân loại tinh dịch, là như thế nào lấy lòng nhân loại làm nhân loại kỹ nữ.

Morris còn tưởng rằng mình sẽ mất đi ý thức, đáng tiếc hắn tại trận này luân gian cuối cùng đều vẫn như cũ duy trì bản thân cùng thanh tỉnh, cái cuối cùng tại hắn đã bị thao có chút xốp không khép lại được trong mật huyệt phóng thích thời điểm hắn đã không phân rõ thời gian. Bị nhân loại đầy đủ sử dụng qua đi Độc Lang, giống như là dùng còn lại tựa như rác rưởi bị đao phủ nhóm tùy tiện chi phí vòng cái chốt khóa tại bên cây. Morris trong miệng tràn đầy tinh dịch tanh hôi mùi vị, bị thao phiếm hồng mà có chút không khép lại được tiểu huyệt lấp kín tanh hôi đậm đặc tinh dịch. Đáng thương sói con thật sự là bị những cái kia đao phủ rót quá nhiều tinh dịch tại trong bụng, đến mức chỉ cần hắn thoáng động động cái mông, liền sẽ có đậm đặc màu ngà sữa ái dịch thuận bắp đùi của hắn khống chế không nổi chậm rãi chảy ra.

Morris cảm thấy yết hầu một trận nóng rực đau đớn, yết hầu của hắn bị vừa mới những người kia không chút nào hiểu được khống chế sức mạnh điều khiển chỗ cọ đả thương một chút. Độc Lang khóe môi khô ráo, giãy dụa lấy muốn leo đến bờ sông đi uống dù là như vậy một điểm nhỏ nước cũng tốt. Đáng tiếc đao phủ nhóm vì hắn đeo lên vòng cổ lại không đủ để hắn xê dịch đến bờ sông lấy nước. Morris cảm thấy khó nói lên lời rét lạnh, hắn co ro thân thể ngăn không được khẽ run, tận khả năng giang hai cánh tay ôm chặt mình, ý đồ dựa vào phương thức như vậy đến thu hoạch được một chút ấm áp. Đáng thương sói con vô ý thức thõng xuống mình mềm mại đuôi sói, đưa nó kẹp ở tràn đầy vết thương giữa hai chân, dùng mình đuôi cây chỗ mềm mại lông tóc, đem vừa mới bị nhân loại thô bạo làm nhục sử dụng qua tiểu huyệt khó khăn lắm che lại.

"Tới đây uống một chút nước đi, Morris."

Tựa hồ là rốt cục chú ý tới con kia bất lực sói con, chuẩn uý bên cạnh nói như vậy lấy, biên tướng một bát thanh thủy đặt ở bên chân của mình. Morris ý thức mơ hồ ngẩng đầu, giãy dụa lấy ý đồ chống lên thân thể dùng tay cầm lên không không chọn chỗ cái kia chén nhỏ uống nước, nhưng lại bị một tên đao phủ từ phía sau dùng sức nắm cái cổ, đem hắn nhấn trên mặt đất.

"Ngươi muốn học cùng một con chó đồng dạng bò qua đến, dùng đầu lưỡi uống nước mới đối."

Chuẩn uý mỉm cười, vô cùng tàn nhẫn nói như vậy lấy, trên tay thúc giục níu chặt kết nối lấy Morris chỗ cổ vòng cổ xích sắt. Đã mất đi răng nhọn móng sắc Độc Lang run rẩy, cái đuôi của hắn không cách nào khống chế bản năng rũ xuống kẹp ở giữa chân của hắn —— Sói cũng không thể không thừa nhận, hắn đang sợ, hắn cũng tại kháng cự, nhưng là hắn cuối cùng không cách nào chống cự những nhân loại này, hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì thắng lợi khả năng. Morris kẹp chặt cái đuôi của mình, che đậy lấy mình bị điều khiển đến rục mà tràn đầy tinh dịch cửa huyệt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tại chuẩn uý bên chân bồi hồi hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn áp sát tới, cúi đầu duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm láp lên bát nước bên trong lạnh buốt trong veo nước sông đến.

Sói thật đáng buồn ý thức được —— Giờ phút này có lẽ hắn đã cùng một con bị thuần phục chó không hề có sự khác biệt.

END


	5. Páo đen

【 Báo đen 】【Tmonge】 Về nhà kết hôn ( Thanh thủy ABO, bên trên )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Thanh thủy ABO, song báo tổ lương thực hướng + Báo gia tộc, đệ đệ là Vương phi + Bị kiếm về nuôi + Đệ đệ ba ba là ngoài ý muốn tử vong, kịch bản cưỡng ép ma đổi não động, cực lớn khả năng OOC Ngọt bánh.  
Mặc dù là hôm nay lại song nhược 叕 Nhìn một lần, vẫn là rất có thể có rất nhiều nhớ lầm địa phương, phi thường thật có lỗi, như có sơ hở mời đưa ra.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Về nhà kết hôn #

Warning: Thanh thủy ABO, song báo tổ lương thực hướng + Báo gia tộc, đệ đệ là Vương phi + Bị kiếm về nuôi + Đệ đệ ba ba là ngoài ý muốn tử vong, kịch bản cưỡng ép ma đổi não động, cực lớn khả năng OOC Ngọt bánh.  
Mặc dù là hôm nay lại song nhược 叕 Nhìn một lần, vẫn là rất có thể có rất nhiều nhớ lầm địa phương, phi thường thật có lỗi, như có sơ hở mời đưa ra.

1.  
Đợi chút nữa nhìn thấy hắn không muốn lại đi không được đường. Orc a đối mặt với tương lai ngói khảm đạt quốc vương, không lưu tình chút nào trêu chọc nói.  
Ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ta đi đứng tốt đây.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo biết rõ Orc a có ý riêng, lại cau mày làm bộ nghe không hiểu vị này nữ tướng quân trò đùa lời nói. Hắn mặc tốt chính mình báo đen trang bị, cũng không quay đầu lại nhảy xuống máy bay.

Anh quốc, Luân Đôn, Đại Anh nhà bảo tàng, Châu Phi khu triển lãm.  
Bạo tạc, tiếng súng, thét lên cùng tử vong.  
Eric còn tưởng rằng mình ngụy trang không sai đâu, thế nhưng là đương Ulysses · Crow rốt cục xuất hiện, đồng thời đột nhiên xuất hiện ý đồ dùng cánh tay hắn bên trên trang bị mới pháo đánh hắn, cướp đi chấn kim cũng chuẩn bị giết hắn diệt khẩu thời điểm, Eric liền biết nhất định là cái nào khâu xảy ra vấn đề. Nhưng là hiện tại Eric cũng không có thời gian đi suy nghĩ đến tột cùng là hắn nước Mỹ phần tử khủng bố trang không đủ giống, hay là hắn ẩn núp xuống dưới đặt mình vào nguy hiểm bộ tình báo thời điểm tâm tư không đủ kín đáo, lại hoặc là Ulysses vốn chính là dạng này tâm ngoan thủ lạt cống ngầm con chuột, bởi vì con kia cao năng súng đại bác đã bổ sung năng lượng tốt, đồng thời nhắm ngay trán của hắn.  
Eric bản năng nghiêng người muốn tách rời khỏi, kết quả cái nào đó thân ảnh quen thuộc lại vượt lên trước xuất hiện, ngăn tại hắn trước mặt, trực tiếp kéo Ulysses kia nửa cái mượn tay người khác cánh tay.  
Hắc. Eric cau mày mặt mũi tràn đầy không cao hứng đối với mình đường huynh, ra vẻ ghét bỏ trách cứ, ngươi hủy ta nội ứng nhiệm vụ.  
Là. Đặc biệt tra kéo không có chút nào hối hận trả lời khiến cho Eric có chút dở khóc dở cười, hắn đường huynh cũng không để ý chung quanh hỗn loạn ở trước mặt hắn đứng vững, dắt lấy Eric cánh tay nói, ngươi biết, phụ thân của ta qua đời, ta muốn trở thành ngói khảm đạt quốc vương, đăng cơ nghi thức thời điểm, ta hi vọng ngươi trở về, ở tại bên cạnh ta.  
Eric sửng sốt một chút, sau đó nhẹ gật đầu, hắn đã sớm nghe nói thúc phụ qua đời tin tức, chỉ là không nghĩ tới mình đường huynh lại nhanh như vậy liền muốn chuẩn bị kỹ càng tham gia kế vị nghi thức. Eric cho là mình chí ít còn phải chờ thêm một đoạn thời gian, xét thấy cái khác thủ lĩnh bộ tộc đều là như thế nhiều chuyện, mà đăng cơ nghi thức lại phức tạp như vậy.  
Lamanda dì đâu? Eric hỏi.  
Vẫn là như cũ, ngươi biết nàng, làm vương hậu cũng nên có chút truyền thống phương diện cố chấp cùng kiên trì, nàng sẽ từ từ tiếp nhận ngươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo như thế an ủi, bất quá hắn thừa nhận, lần này ẩn núp nhiệm vụ nếu như thành công, Eric hoàn toàn chính xác có thể cải biến hắn tình cảnh hiện tại.  
Báo đen lực lượng cần thuần túy huyết thống người thừa kế đến kéo dài, trong bộ tộc nhiều lựa chọn họ hàng gần kết hôn để duy trì phần này huyết thống. Mà Lamanda vương hậu cùng quốc vương đặc biệt tra thẻ hai đứa bé —— Đặc biệt tra kéo cùng tô duệ, bọn hắn đều là Alpha Không nói, đặc biệt tra thẻ quốc vương cũng không có cái khác thân thuộc sinh hạ Omega Dòng dõi. Chỉ có đặc biệt tra thẻ quốc vương tại nội ứng lúc mất đi liên hệ, ngoài ý muốn mất mạng đệ đệ, tại California cùng một vị nước Mỹ nữ tính sinh hạ Eric. Thân là Omega Eric bị quốc vương đặc biệt tra thẻ hao hết thiên tân vạn khổ chỗ tìm tới, đặc biệt tra thẻ đem hắn làm đặc biệt tra kéo đường đệ, con trai mình tương lai thê tử mang về ngói khảm đạt, đồng thời dốc lòng nuôi dưỡng lớn lên. Mặc dù Eric tại ngói khảm đạt tên thật là Jada thẻ, nhưng là từ tiểu sinh sống ở California, hắn cũng hoàn toàn không ngại ngói khảm đạt cái khác hoàng thất gọi hắn Eric.  
Chỉ là Eric dạng này không thuần túy huyết thống nhiều ít mang đến một chút chỉ trích, Lamanda vương hậu cảm thấy đặc biệt tra thẻ quốc vương bất quá là cảm thấy hổ thẹn với mình đệ đệ mới lựa chọn để Eric trở thành đặc biệt tra kéo tương lai vương hậu, bởi vì Eric cũng không có thuần túy ngói khảm đạt huyết thống, nàng cho rằng đặc biệt tra kéo đáng giá tốt hơn. Nhưng là đặc biệt tra thẻ quốc vương lại kiên định biểu thị muốn để Eric cùng đặc biệt tra kéo kết hôn, mà phi thường may mắn, hai cái này từ nhỏ bị đặt chung một chỗ lớn lên tiểu hài nhi thật lâm vào bể tình, lẫn nhau yêu nhau, cho nên hai người bọn họ đối cửa hôn sự này nhưng thật ra là tràn ngập chờ mong. Nếu như lần này Eric có thể đem trộm cắp đi chấn kim Ulysses mang về ngói khảm đạt, vương hậu cùng bộ tộc khác thủ lĩnh nhất định sẽ đối với hắn mắt khác đối đãi, khả năng cũng sẽ không để ý như vậy huyết thống của hắn.  
Nhưng là hiện tại, bởi vì cái này nhiệm vụ bất hạnh thất bại, nguyên bản tại đặc biệt tra Bin Laden cơ về sau liền hẳn là cử hành hôn lễ, tại vương hậu cùng mấy vị trưởng lão tạo áp lực hạ không thể không trì hoãn, lại làm cân nhắc, cái này khiến hai người đều cảm thấy rất thất vọng.  
Chí ít ta tìm được Crow tương quan manh mối. Eric nói như vậy lấy, không quan trọng cười cười.  
Ngươi không thể một mực đợi tại ngói khảm đạt sao? Ta cần ngươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo nhìn xem Eric, nghiêm túc dò hỏi.  
Ta không thể, ta còn có nhiệm vụ của mình, trên thế giới còn có rất nhiều đồng bào của chúng ta có thụ tra tấn. Eric nói như vậy lấy, lại nửa đùa nửa thật đối Eric thè lưỡi, mà lại ta đoán Lamanda dì cùng những trưởng lão kia đều không muốn nhìn thấy ta.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo hé miệng còn chuẩn bị nói cái gì, Orc a liền vội vội vàng đi đến, mặt mũi tràn đầy ta liền biết có thể như vậy biểu lộ nói đến, ngươi nhìn, lại đi không được rồi đi.

2.  
Orc a mặc dù là tuyên thệ hiệu trung vương tọa ngói khảm đạt Cấm Vệ quân, hơn nữa là cái trung thành cảnh cảnh, không ai có thể hoài nghi nàng trung thành nữ tướng quân. Nhưng là giờ phút này, nàng cũng thật sự là chịu đủ đặc biệt tra kéo cùng Eric ở trên máy bay những cái kia tình chàng ý thiếp, nhiệt tình ôm nhau, còn có tiểu phu thê ngọt ngào mật mật. Nàng đối Eric huyết thống ngược lại là không có gì kỳ thị, chỉ là nàng đơn thuần không muốn bị dạng này lóe mù, thế là nàng dứt khoát ép buộc mình chuyên chú vào lái phi cơ, nói với mình nhìn nhiều nhìn ngói khảm đạt tự nhiên phong quang, những cái kia xanh um tươi tốt lục sắc khả năng đối nàng nhận tổn hại thị lực sẽ có chỗ tốt.  
Mà bọn hắn vừa mới tại ngói khảm đạt chạm đất, Lamanda vương hậu liền ngựa không ngừng vó chạy đến nhìn một chút con của mình, ngói khảm đạt tương lai quốc vương, nàng một tiếng tự hào cùng kiêu ngạo. Cùng con trai của nàng tương lai, hỗn huyết tiểu tạp chủng vương hậu. Đương nhiên, tô duệ cũng đi theo vương hậu bên người, vẫn như cũ là bộ kia tinh linh cổ quái bộ dáng. Bất quá nàng nhìn thấy Eric ngược lại là rất vui vẻ, không ngừng đối với Eric nháy mắt ra hiệu điệu bộ, mời Eric đợi chút nữa đến nàng phòng thí nghiệm, mà Eric cũng rất tự nhiên đáp lại tô duệ, nói về sau sẽ cùng đặc biệt tra kéo cùng đi.

Mẫu thân. Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, tiến lên ôm Lamanda vương hậu, hắn tình cảm chân thành mẫu thân.  
Lamanda dì. Eric cúi đầu hành lễ, dựa theo cấp bậc lễ nghĩa hôn lấy Lamanda vương hậu đầu ngón tay.  
Dẫn hắn đi chuẩn bị đăng cơ nghi thức sự tình. Lamanda rủ xuống mắt thấy Eric, nghiêng đầu đối thị vệ bên cạnh phân phó đến.  
Là. Tuổi trẻ nữ thị vệ chào một cái tiêu chuẩn nhà binh, đem Eric mang theo xuống dưới.

Hắn có phải là lại đi không được rồi? Tô duệ nháy mắt ra hiệu cười đối Orc a nói đùa.  
Cũng không phải, giống con bị xe đèn lắc choáng linh dương. Orc a lập tức đồng ý trêu chọc lên đặc biệt tra kéo.  
Tốt tốt. Tuổi trẻ quốc vương có chút dở khóc dở cười ngăn lại lấy tương lai mình thị vệ cùng Vương muội đối với hắn trêu chọc.  
Tô duệ mặc dù là ngói khảm đạt công chúa, thế nhưng là nàng lại luôn như thế thông minh mà tinh linh cổ quái, tại ca ca chống đỡ dưới, tô duệ phi thường tự do trưởng thành, hoàn toàn không cần cân nhắc quốc gia cùng hoàng thất sự tình, cho nên a không có gì quá phận hoàng thất giá đỡ, đến mức đặc biệt tra kéo cùng Eric đều rất thích cái này quá phận hoạt bát tiểu cô nương, ba người bọn họ là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, chặt chẽ không thể tách rời thân nhân.

3.  
Ta cho ngươi đổi mới chế phục. Tô duệ hào hứng đối đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, trêu đến tuổi trẻ quốc vương nhịn không được đối với mình muội muội cưng chiều nở nụ cười.  
Không, ta là cho hai người các ngươi đều làm tân chế phục. Tiểu cô nương có chút đắc ý nói như vậy lấy, dắt lấy mình hai người ca ca tay đi tới ba người trước sân khấu mặt, nơi đó phân biệt trưng bày chế độ cũ phục, một cây kim sắc dây chuyền cùng một cây ngân sắc dây chuyền.  
Ta là ứng huynh trưởng yêu cầu làm cho ngươi. Tô duệ lấy cùi chỏ nhẹ nhàng thọc Eric phần bụng, tiến tới dán tại Eric bên tai, cố ý dùng ba người bọn họ đều nghe được thanh âm nhỏ giọng nói đến, hắn luôn luôn lo lắng cho mình tương lai vương hậu lo lắng muốn chết.  
Hắc! Đặc biệt tra kéo có chút ảo não nói như vậy lấy, hắn đem tô duệ nghe rõ ràng, rõ ràng hắn cùng tô duệ ước định cẩn thận đây là hai người bọn họ ở giữa bí mật. Đặc biệt tra kéo nhẹ nhàng đẩy một chút tô duệ bả vai, dùng cái này ra hiệu muội muội của mình không nên nói lung tung, mà tô duệ chỉ là thè lưỡi, sau đó đưa một ngón giữa cho mình ca ca.  
Ta biết ngươi làm việc chuẩn tắc là tận lực không làm người khác chú ý. Tô duệ nói như vậy lấy, dùng trên cổ tay châu xuyên tại đặc biệt tra kéo sau đó lung lay một chút, ngân sắc dây chuyền liền xuất hiện ở đặc biệt tra kéo trên cổ, báo đen chế phục tùy theo bao trùm tại đặc biệt tra kéo trên thân.  
Sau đó đây là cho ngươi. Tô duệ nói như vậy lấy, lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Eric, đồng dạng tại hắn sau đó lắc lư một cái thủ đoạn, cơ hồ là đồng dạng tạo hình báo đen chế phục liền xuất hiện ở Eric trên thân. Chỉ bất quá màu đen màu lót tăng thêm kim sắc phối sức, nhìn càng thêm trương dương chói mắt mà thôi, trừ cái đó ra, hai bộ chế phục cơ hồ không hề có sự khác biệt.

Oa a. Eric cảm thán, nếm thử tính giật giật thủ đoạn. Hắn thích kim sắc, thích loại này tiểu hoa báo giống như hoa văn, mà chế phục so trước đó càng thêm tốt đẹp thiếp thân tính cũng làm cho hắn cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu. Tô duệ luôn luôn ưu tú như vậy, Eric đã bắt đầu chờ mong tiếp xuống tô duệ sẽ vì bọn hắn biểu hiện ra chế phục như thế nào tăng lên cùng tính năng.  
Đánh hắn một chút thử một chút. Tô duệ vỗ vỗ Eric bả vai, dùng ngón cái chỉ chỉ đứng ở một bên hoàng huynh.  
Tùy tiện chỗ đó đều có thể sao?  
Eric hơi nghi hoặc một chút hỏi như vậy lấy, lại nhìn thấy muội muội của mình đã xa xa đứng ở một bên, mặt mũi tràn đầy đùa ác giống như tiếu dung, đem vòng tay của mình điều ra thu hình lại hình thức.  
Là, chỗ đó đều có thể. Tô duệ nói như vậy lấy, lại đem máy quay phim đối điều chỉnh tiêu điểm, chuẩn xác đem ống kính đặt ở đặc biệt tra kéo cùng Eric trên thân, ta chỉ là ghi chép số liệu, các ngươi không cần để ý.  
Tô duệ giải thích như vậy lấy, nhưng trên thực tế đặc biệt tra kéo cùng Eric ai cũng không dám tin tưởng, bọn hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn cũng không có ít bị chính mình cái này tiểu ác ma đáng yêu muội muội đùa ác qua.  
Tốt a, Eric nhìn một chút đặc biệt tra kéo, sau đó nói đến, vậy ta liền đánh... Nơi này. Sau đó Eric nhẹ nhàng dùng nắm đấm đánh một cái đặc biệt tra kéo bả vai, trêu đến tô duệ phát ra một cái không thể tưởng tượng nổi cảm thán.  
Các ngươi có thể hay không không muốn như vậy? Ta thế nhưng là nghiêm túc muốn khảo thí chế phục tính năng!  
Tô duệ đường hoàng nói như vậy lấy, ra vẻ sụp đổ nhìn xem mình hai cái ân ân ái ái, cười một mặt ngọt ngào ca ca, nhịn không được đối với hắn hai lật ra cái cự đại bạch nhãn. Trời ạ, thật không hổ là lập tức liền muốn kết hôn một đôi, hiện tại liền đã như thế đồng lòng, dạng này vợ chồng đùa giỡn nàng cũng không muốn nhìn. Cái này căn bản là, hoàn toàn thoát ly nàng muốn chọc ghẹo hai người ca ca mục đích mà —— Mà lại nhiều ít còn có một loại đả thương địch thủ một trăm tự tổn một ngàn cảm giác tại.  
Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, thế nhưng là ngươi để cho ta đánh đặc biệt tra kéo —— Eric có chút hơi khó ý đồ giải thích, kết quả tô duệ lại đánh gãy cũng ngăn lại hắn phát biểu, biểu thị mình đã không phải tiểu nữ hài nhi, giữa bọn hắn sự tình nàng hoàn toàn có thể lý giải.  
Nói tô duệ từ bên cạnh cầm cái phổ thông súng ngắn, đối đặc biệt tra kéo chế phục liền tới mấy lần, mà đặc biệt tra kéo trên thân báo đen chế phục đương nhiên cũng không có chăn đạn xuyên thấu, chỉ là tại bị đánh tới địa phương nổi lên một chút tử quang. Eric có chút hiếu kỳ vuốt ve Eric chế phục bên trên nổi lên tử quang bộ phận, nghi hoặc hỏi thăm tô duệ trong lúc này huyền bí. Mà chúng ta đáng yêu tiểu công chúa, đã đều bị các ca ca như thế trợn mắt hốc mồm hỏi thăm, tự nhiên cũng không che giấu.  
Bộ đồng phục này có thể hấp thu xung lực, lại phóng xuất ra, không có cái gì so cái này thực dụng hơn. Tô duệ có chút tự hào giải thích như vậy lấy, Xung ca ca môn lộ ra một cái ngọt ngào đến đáng yêu mỉm cười.

TBC

Notes:

Phát sốt... Tùy tiện viết viết chữa trị mình.  
【 Báo đen 】【Tmonger】 Vật sở hữu ( Lính gác dẫn đường +BDSM)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Lính gác dẫn đường +BDSM, OOC Phi thường khả năng, lại là xjb Viết, thế nhưng là Tmonger Viết ta thật thật vui vẻ...  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Đương đặc biệt tra kéo hoàn toàn như trước đây tại quốc vương trong hội nghị hỏi thăm, còn có ai đối quyết định này có dị nghị không thời điểm, Eric ngồi ở bên cạnh trên ghế nhỏ giơ cao lên hai tay của mình.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nhìn về phía Eric, lập tức cảm thấy mình đường đệ giờ phút này thoạt nhìn như là cái chờ đợi lão sư gọi hắn trả lời vấn đề học sinh. Mà lại là mười phần thông minh cái chủng loại kia học sinh, nếu như hắn điểm danh Eric đồng học trả lời vấn đề, vậy cái này đồng học nhất định sẽ nói nhượng lại hắn phi thường đau đầu đến. Nhưng là, coi như như thế, đặc biệt tra kéo cũng vẫn là cho phép Eric đưa ra ý kiến, trong đó một mặt là bởi vì hắn là cái nhân từ minh quân, một mặt khác là bởi vì Eric một mặt khó chịu dáng vẻ rất đáng yêu.

Ta không đồng ý. Bị đặc biệt tra kéo lão sư điểm danh trả lời vấn đề Eric đồng học mặt mũi tràn đầy không cao hứng nói như vậy đến, đồng thời cố ý để cho mình nghe dữ dằn để diễn tả mình bất mãn.  
Ngươi không đồng ý cái nào điểm? Đặc biệt tra kéo kiên nhẫn hỏi thăm đến.  
Tất cả, từ ngươi nói câu nói đầu tiên đến câu nói sau cùng, đều là đánh rắm.  
Eric không chút nào giảng tôn trọng ngôn từ để mặt khác mấy vị bộ lạc thủ lĩnh chấn kinh đứng lên, bọn hắn tức giận trừng mắt không lớn không nhỏ Eric, làm ra chuẩn bị chiến đấu tư thế, phảng phất tùy thời đều muốn xông đi lên giết cái này phần tử khủng bố, tội phạm giết người, ý đồ đoạt quyền người, đồng thời cũng là đặc biệt tra kéo đường đệ Eric.  
Nói một chút ngươi lý do. Đặc biệt tra kéo nhiều hứng thú nói như vậy lấy, xông mấy cái khác thủ lĩnh bộ tộc phất phất tay biểu thị không ngại.  
Trên thực tế, Eric cũng không nên ở đây, hắn cũng không nên có quyền lên tiếng, hắn thậm chí đều không nên có tự do —— Là, Eric có thể ở đây, may mắn mà có chúng ta ngói khảm đạt nhân từ minh quân biểu thị bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước, cho là hắn đã hối cải để làm người mới, cho rằng ngói khảm đạt nhân dân hẳn là cho Eric một cái cơ hội để hắn dung nhập nơi này. Cho nên hi vọng có thể đem Eric từ lồng bên trong phóng xuất, cho thêm hắn chút tự do, đương nhiên, làm đề nghị người, đặc biệt tra kéo sẽ xem trọng hắn —— Thế là, chính là như vậy, mặc dù Eric cần mang kỳ kỳ quái quái chấn kim vòng cổ phòng ngừa hắn lại có cái gì động tác, đồng thời hắn một ngày hai kỳ bốn giờ cơ hồ đều muốn cùng đặc biệt tra kéo cùng một chỗ, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn là tự do, có thể đi lại, mỗi đêm đều có thể đi ra ngoài nhìn trời chiều, cái này nhưng may mắn mà có đặc biệt tra kéo, đặc biệt tra kéo thật là một cái ôn hoà hiền hậu minh quân, vậy mà đối với hắn loại này tội nhân mở một mặt lưới.  
Phi, ai mà thèm hắn mở một mặt lưới a.  
Eric nghĩ tới đây liền đến khí, hắn giật giật trên cổ mình vòng cổ, tức giận nói, ta không muốn bạch hầu tử chuyển đến ngói khảm đạt, ngươi cũng không cho phép cùng cái gì CIA Đặc công thành lập kết nối.  
Đây là một cái nói cho thế giới chúng ta muốn hướng bọn hắn thân xuất viện thủ cơ hội tốt, Eric. Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, hắn thật sự là cảm thấy quá thú vị, Eric nghe đang ghen.  
Cái này nghe như cái ngu xuẩn chính trị thông gia.  
Nghĩ đến mình muốn cùng một cái chướng mắt người da trắng, hơn nữa là nữ tính tình báo viên cùng hưởng một cái dẫn đường, Eric liền cảm thấy buồn nôn, hắn ngồi trên ghế cực kỳ khó chịu nhỏ giọng lầu bầu.  
Ta mặc dù lựa chọn cùng nàng cùng hưởng thế giới tinh thần, thế nhưng là chúng ta cũng không phải là bạn lữ, cũng không có tình yêu, đây chỉ là cho ngoại giới một cái tin tức, là một loại hình thức bên trên dẫn đường dư thừa kỳ thật tế tác dụng. Đại biểu cho tại lâu dài trầm mặc về sau, hiện tại chúng ta chân chính nguyện ý đứng ra trợ giúp bọn hắn.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo đường hoàng giải thích như vậy lấy, Eric coi như lại thế nào nghiến răng nghiến lợi dữ dằn cũng không có cách nào.  
Như vậy, cứ như vậy quyết định.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo cười nói đến, mà trên thực tế, tâm tình của hắn cũng đích thật là thật tốt, vì cái gì phụ thân không đem hắn đường đệ mang về? Hắn bây giờ mới biết có cái đường đệ là một kiện chuyện vui sướng dường nào.

Ngươi muốn cùng một cái người da trắng cùng hưởng tinh thần!  
Eric tức hổn hển đá ngã lăn một cái ghế, hắn không thể tiếp nhận chuyện này, nhất là tại hắn cái đặc biệt tra kéo thành lập loại kia không cần nói cũng biết liên hệ về sau.  
Là, Eric, buổi sáng hôm nay chúng ta thảo luận qua.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo ngồi tại sau cái bàn mặt phê chữa lấy Liên hiệp quốc cho hắn phát tới văn kiện, lạnh nhạt giương mắt nhìn Eric một chút.  
Không, buổi sáng hôm nay không phải'Chúng ta' Đàm luận qua, là ngươi cùng'Bọn hắn' Đàm luận qua, cùng ngươi đám kia cổ quái kỳ lạ thủ lĩnh bộ tộc.  
Ngươi nói những cái kia cổ quái kỳ lạ người —— Bọn hắn đều có quyền lên tiếng, mà ngươi vốn nên không có. Đặc biệt tra kéo nói trúng tim đen chỉ ra, cho nên ngươi là muốn tìm ta nói chuyện riêng một chút chuyện này.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo dừng tay lại bên trong công việc nói như vậy đến, nhưng hắn cũng không phải là một cái nghi vấn câu, bởi vì Eric quá đẹp mắt thấu.  
Là, chúng ta cần nói chuyện riêng một chút, đây là chuyện riêng của chúng ta.  
Eric nói như vậy lấy, tùy ý rút ra trước đó Liên hiệp quốc cho bọn hắn đưa tới kia phần văn kiện —— Hắn đã nhìn qua mấy trăn lần, khụ khụ, dù sao Eric cũng là muốn tranh đoạt hoàng vị người, cho nên hắn không thể lười biếng đối với quốc sự hiểu rõ, là, Eric thề, lúc này mới không phải là bởi vì quan tâm hắn đường huynh.  
Ngươi ép buộc ta cùng người da trắng cùng hưởng ta vật phẩm tư nhân, lại một lần. Eric lớn tiếng như vậy lên án đến, khi còn bé những người kia lại luôn là cướp đi ta đồ vật, hiện tại ngươi lại để cho bọn hắn đi vào cuộc sống của ta.  
Ta không phải'Ngươi đồ vật' , Eric. Đặc biệt tra kéo như thế uốn nắn đến, sau đó đứng lên vỗ vỗ Eric bả vai, yên tâm đi, bọn hắn sẽ không biết chuyện giữa chúng ta, ta sẽ không cùng bọn hắn cùng hưởng ngươi ta kết nối, Eric, ngươi với ta mà nói trọng yếu bao nhiêu, ngươi hẳn phải biết.  
Vậy liền vì ta cự tuyệt bọn hắn.  
Eric nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm đến, nhưng là hắn biết mình hiện tại bất quá là hành động theo cảm tính, cố tình gây sự thôi, cho nên hắn tự nhiên cũng không có gì lực lượng, nhiều lắm thì phàn nàn một chút mà thôi. Đương nhiên, Eric cũng biết đặc biệt tra kéo làm một minh quân, là không thể nào đáp ứng hắn thỉnh cầu, cho nên hắn cũng đối này không có ôm cái gì hi vọng.  
Ngươi biết ta không thể, ngươi lòng dạ biết rõ.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy đến, phi thường tự nhiên hôn Eric bên mặt, hắn rõ ràng em họ của hắn bất quá là khẩu thị tâm phi nũng nịu mà thôi. Eric sẽ không không hiểu được đại cục, chí ít tại đặc biệt tra kéo giống như bây giờ dạy bảo qua một phen về sau sẽ không. Chỉ là Eric sợ hãi thụ thương lòng đang quấy phá, dẫn đến hắn không có gì cảm giác an toàn.  
Đối ta có chút lòng tin, Eric.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, giống như là vò cái tiểu sủng vật giống như vuốt vuốt mình đường đệ bên mặt. Mà Eric chỉ là trầm mặc nhẹ gật đầu, liền có chút nghiêng đầu hôn lên đặc biệt tra kéo trong lòng bàn tay.  
Ta biết. Eric có chút rầu rĩ nói như vậy lấy.  
Ta yêu ngươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo nói.  
Cái này ta cũng biết. Eric nhịn không được cười lên.

Nhưng là ngươi hôm nay hoàn toàn chính xác làm rất khác người. Đặc biệt tra kéo lời nói xoay chuyển nói như vậy đến, hắn ôn nhu vuốt ve qua Eric bên mặt, tai môi, cái cổ, cuối cùng dùng sức kéo lấy đối phương tóc dài, ép buộc Eric ngẩng đầu lên, đem yếu ớt phần cổ bại lộ tại trước mặt hắn.  
Ta rất xin lỗi. Eric không có thành ý nói như vậy lấy, phảng phất biết sắp sẽ phát sinh cái gì giống như có chút hưng phấn giật giật hầu kết. Là, nghĩ đến mình sẽ bị mình đường huynh trừng phạt thậm chí ẩu đả, Eric liền cảm thấy hưng phấn, cảm thấy miệng đắng lưỡi khô.  
Cầu ta trừng phạt ngươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo như thế ra lệnh.  
Thật có lỗi?  
Câu nói này thật để Eric cảm thấy chấn kinh, hắn trong giọng nói không thể tưởng tượng nổi bộ phận cũng không phải là cố ý mà vì, mà là đặc biệt tra kéo thật không có như thế yêu cầu qua hắn, yêu cầu hắn —— Như thế phục tùng.  
Cầu ta trừng phạt ngươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo lại lặp lại một lần, hắn ngữ điệu không có chút rung động nào, thế nhưng là trên tay lại tăng thêm lực đạo, dùng sức giật giật Eric tóc làm cảnh cáo.  
... Cầu ngài. Eric do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn đem lời nói ra miệng, cầu ngài trừng phạt ta, vua của ta.

Đặc biệt tra kéo không nghĩ tới hôm nay sẽ như thế thuận lợi, nhìn xem tại mệnh lệnh của mình hạ nhu thuận cởi y phục xuống, phảng phất không có chút nào xấu hổ chi tâm đem hiện đầy vết thương nhục thể bạo lộ ra cung cấp hắn quan sát Eric, đặc biệt tra kéo quyết định mình hôm nay phải ôn nhu một chút. Đặc biệt tra kéo vuốt ve qua Eric hiện đầy vết thương thân thể, nghĩ đến sẽ như thế quen thuộc đau đớn, trừng phạt mình, cùng sử dụng dạng này bệnh trạng phương thức ghi chép mình đã từng đoạt đi nhiều ít sinh mệnh người, hắn thực sự không ngoài ý muốn Eric sẽ có khát vọng khuất phục tại người khác dưới thân, bị người khác dẫn đạo khuynh hướng —— Chỉ là Eric vẫn luôn không có gặp được cái kia đối người thôi.  
Mà đặc biệt tra kéo lần thứ nhất phát hiện Eric yêu quý đau đớn, đồng thời khát vọng khuất cho người khác dưới thân bí mật này thời điểm, là tại Eric tổn thương vừa vặn, lần nữa ý đồ đem hắn giết chết cướp đoạt hoàng vị thời điểm. Trên thực tế, trong đoạn thời gian đó, Eric công kích đã thành đặc biệt tra kéo thường ngày, hắn quen thuộc, đồng thời tìm tòi thấu Eric phương thức công kích, khi đó hắn đã hoàn toàn có thể nấu cơm dễ như trở bàn tay liền đem Eric đặt ở dưới thân. Mà cũng chính là dạng này dễ như trở bàn tay đặt ở dưới thân, mới khiến cho đặc biệt tra kéo tại bọn hắn kịch liệt đánh nhau cùng nhục thể tiếp xúc bên trong phát hiện Eric không muốn người biết, dơ bẩn bí mật nhỏ.

Ngươi cứng rắn.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo dùng sức ngăn chặn Eric đến thủ đoạn, mười phần khẳng định nói như vậy đến. Bởi vì hắn đã cảm giác được Eric giữa hai chân nửa đột nhiên âm hành chống đỡ lên đầu gối của hắn.  
Ta không có. Eric phát huy trọn vẹn hắn trợn tròn mắt nói lời bịa đặt năng lực, thế nhưng là hắn lại không cách nào khống chế trong mắt của hắn bởi vì xấu hổ cùng ủy khuất chỗ nổi lên nước mắt.  
Nói thật, Eric căm hận cái này, căm hận thân thể của hắn, căm hận dạng này mình. Hắn vốn là như vậy, bị hung hăng ẩu đả liền sẽ rất dễ dàng cứng, nhiều khi hắn cũng không biết làm sao bây giờ, bởi vì mỗi lần coi như chính hắn động thủ giải quyết cũng vẫn là cũng không cảm thấy thỏa mãn, coi như hắn đi tìm nữ nhân phát tiết, cũng vẫn như cũ không làm nên chuyện gì.  
Không có đau đớn khoái cảm đối Eric tới nói về phần không có gì. Chính là bởi vì này, hắn từng tại trong quân đội bị chửi làm biến thái, cho nên hắn không thể không kiềm chế cái này, liên quan tới khát vọng khuất phục cùng bị dẫn đạo chuyện này. Hắn đem cái này biến thành đối người khác bạo lực, cố gắng phát tiết ra ngoài, lại đem đối người khác bạo lực làm đối với mình trừng phạt, lấy một loại tàn nhẫn phương thức ghi lại ở trên thân thể của mình.  
Tại sao có thể như vậy? Ngươi thích'Cái này' Sao?  
Đặc biệt tra kéo hơi kinh ngạc hỏi như vậy đến, hắn vừa mới tháo Eric thủ đoạn, còn đem Eric đánh máu me đầy mặt, mà Eric —— Eric lại tại trước mặt hắn, tại mình đường huynh khó mà khống chế cứng rắn. Đặc biệt tra kéo đối người khác tính đam mê không có gì tình thú, hắn cũng không có nhìn trộm hoặc là kỳ thật người khác bí mật thói quen, thế nhưng là Eric phản ứng như vậy, lại làm cho hắn khó nói lên lời cũng theo hưng phấn lên.  
Ngươi còn muốn sao?  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, một cái tay khác giải khai Eric quần, vịn mình đường đệ hoàn toàn cương âm hành lột mấy lần. Eric bởi vì đường huynh dạng này hạ mình phục vụ mà dễ chịu hừ nhẹ vài tiếng, nhưng lại quật cường không có trả lời đặc biệt tra kéo.  
Ta đang hỏi ngươi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo buông lỏng ra Eric bị tháo bỏ xuống thủ đoạn, thô bạo kéo lấy Eric phát dùng sức hướng trên mặt đất đánh tới. Đặc biệt tra kéo cảm thấy mình điên rồi, nếu như hắn nghĩ bức Eric trả lời, hắn căn bản không cần như thế thô bạo, thế nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới Eric trầm mê ở dạng này đau đớn, đồng thời lại bởi vậy mà khó mà tự chế sinh ra tính dục, đặc biệt tra kéo liền cảm giác mình không cách nào dừng lại, liền muốn muốn thô bạo ẩu đả, sử dụng Eric, muốn dạy bảo, trừng phạt, cuối cùng thuần phục cái này hoang dại tiểu hoa báo.  
Là, có dạng này đường đệ để ngươi cảm thấy rất buồn nôn đi.  
Huyết dịch thuận trán của hắn chảy xuống, mà đặc biệt tra kéo được như nguyện dùng loại phương thức này nghe được Eric đáp lại, trong lúc này mang theo vài phần làm lòng người đau khinh miệt cùng cam chịu, quả thực để đặc biệt tra kéo không thể không vì đó đau lòng.  
Hoàn toàn sẽ không, xin cho ta giúp ngươi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo mười phần thành khẩn nói như vậy lấy, sau đó ôn nhu hôn lấy Eric. Huyết dịch ngai ngái hương vị tại hai người bọn họ trong miệng choáng mở, ngoài ý muốn chính là bọn hắn hai người đều chỉ cảm nhận được an tâm cùng ngọt ngào.  
Về sau ta đều sẽ giúp ngươi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo đem Eric mặt nhấn trên mặt đất, thô bạo tiến vào đồng thời kết nối Eric thời điểm, như thế hứa hẹn đến. Mà Eric —— Trời ạ, Eric cảm thấy loại này thô bạo đến gần như cưỡng gian tình ái, thật sự là hắn qua nhiều năm như vậy thể nghiệm qua thoải mái nhất, thích nhất nhanh một trận tình ái. Bọn hắn tựa như hai con hoang dại báo giao cấu, nguyên thủy, thô lỗ, tràn ngập bạo lực cùng không chịu nổi.  
Mà hết thảy này khoái cảm đều bắt nguồn từ hắn đường huynh, trong này Eric cảm thấy mình phảng phất không thuộc về mình nữa, mà là thuộc về đặc biệt tra kéo, hắn bị đặc biệt tra kéo cần thiết, sử dụng. Mà cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy không có gì sánh kịp vui vẻ, Eric cảm thấy hắn nhất định là điên rồi, hoặc là hai người bọn họ đều điên rồi. Nhưng là sự thật chứng minh, bọn hắn ai cũng không có điên, đồng thời bọn hắn còn ngoài ý muốn đem đoạn này mang theo bệnh trạng quan hệ duy trì xuống tới, hai người cũng không có bởi vì tính mà trở mặt, mà là càng thêm bình an vô sự, huynh đệ quan hệ gần gũi hơn khá nhiều.  
Liền kết quả mà nói, đó là cái kết cục tốt đẹp.

Hai mươi lăm hạ, nhớ kỹ đếm ra đến.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nói như vậy lấy, ngắn roi ngựa xoa lên Eric cái mông, cái kia tròn trịa, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mà đáng yêu cái mông nhỏ, cuối cùng sẽ nhiệt tình như vậy mút ở hắn, đến mức coi như đến lúc này, đặc biệt tra kéo cũng sẽ không tự chủ được nghĩ đối tiểu gia hỏa này tốt một chút.  
Tốt, tiên sinh.  
Eric quỳ nằm rạp trên mặt đất, thuận theo như thế đáp lại. Mà đặc biệt tra kéo cơ hồ là không cho hắn hối hận cùng cơ hội suy tính, ngắn roi ngựa liền gào thét lên vạch phá không khí rơi xuống. Eric rất rõ ràng hắn đường huynh cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không tại trừng phạt thời điểm đối với hắn thủ hạ lưu tình, đây cũng là hắn thích nhất.  
Một, một, tạ ơn ngài, tiên sinh.  
Eric đứt quãng nói, kia thật rất đau, liền hắn cũng nhịn không được bị bị kích thích đến bản năng run rẩy, mà hắn nguyên bản trĩu nặng, an tĩnh treo ở giữa hai chân âm hành, cơ hồ là cấp tốc liền hưng phấn cứng rắn.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo cho hắn trừng phạt vốn là như vậy ngọt ngào mà đau đớn, ban đầu vài roi là nhất làm cho người mê muội, không biết đau đớn cùng khoái cảm, mỗi một cái đều đánh Eric sắp xuất tinh. Sau đó đau đớn hóa thành gần như run lên nóng hổi nhiệt độ, giống như là bàn ủi giống như khắc ở hắn khe mông bên trên. Sau cùng mấy lần là nhất xảo trá, đặc biệt tra kéo chọn Eric bên đùi lại hoặc là âm hành bên cạnh hung hăng quật hắn, mấy lần trước Eric đều bị dạng này quật làm đến xuất tinh.  
Mỗi khi lúc này đặc biệt tra kéo sẽ cảnh cáo hắn, trừng phạt hắn, thậm chí tại hắn uốn nắn sai lầm về sau ban thưởng hắn. Nhưng là nhất làm cho Eric cảm thấy tức giận không phải cái gì cái khác, vẫn là chính hắn —— Hắn lại để cho đặc biệt tra kéo thất vọng. Loại ý nghĩ này thật sâu khắc sâu vào trong đầu của hắn, để hắn không ngừng cưỡng cầu cùng cải biến mình, mặc kệ là trên giường vẫn là dưới giường, lại hoặc là đối với hắn người hoặc là đối bản thân, hắn đều tại như thế nỗ lực. Eric không thể không thừa nhận, đặc biệt tra kéo đem hắn trở nên càng dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, tốt hơn, thậm chí dạy cho hắn rất nhiều, để hắn cảm nhận được ngoại trừ cừu hận bên ngoài càng nhiều.  
Eric rên rỉ, hắn muốn xuất tinh, đồng thời hắn rất xác định mình lại nhiều bị đánh một chút liền muốn bắn. Eric cắn răng nhẫn nại lấy, âm hành đỉnh tràn ra trước dịch chảy đầy đất, tích tích đáp đáp thuận hắn cương nhỏ giọt mềm mại trên mặt thảm. Mà đặc biệt tra kéo lại tựa hồ như cố ý tại xâu người khẩu vị giống như, chậm chạp đều không rơi xuống sau cùng một roi, chỉ là phảng phất làm không biết mệt dùng ngắn roi ngựa đầu roi vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Eric cái mông, mơn trớn hắn bị ẩu đả qua, lưu lại nhô lên mà xinh đẹp vết thương khe mông, mơn trớn hắn khe mông ở giữa bí ẩn cửa huyệt, thậm chí đụng vào hắn cương âm hành. Dạng này tới tới lui lui, phảng phất đặc biệt tra kéo đã quên còn có trừng phạt chuyện này, cái này khiến Eric cảm thấy nơm nớp lo sợ, thế nhưng lại lại đối này khó nói lên lời chờ mong vạn phần.  
Hai... Hai mươi lăm, tạ ơn ngài, tiên sinh.  
Một lần cuối cùng rốt cục rơi xuống, Eric bị lần này đánh trước mắt trắng bệch, hắn cắn răng đè nén mình dưới bụng dâng lên khoái cảm đáp lại đặc biệt tra kéo, ngạnh sinh sinh đè lại mình xuất tinh dục vọng.

Ngươi làm phi thường tốt.  
Đặc biệt tra ngồi tại bên giường kéo nói như vậy lấy, ôn nhu dắt Eric phát, đem mình đáng yêu đường đệ từ quỳ nằm sấp tư thế kéo lên. Mà Eric —— Hắn không thể không thừa nhận mình từ dạng này đơn giản khích lệ ở bên trong lấy được cực lớn trấn an, hắn cảm thấy thỏa mãn. Eric thậm chí cảm thấy đến, cũng chỉ là vì giờ khắc này, hắn còn có thể nỗ lực càng nhiều, còn có thể cải biến càng nhiều, còn có thể ép buộc tự mình làm càng nhiều tự mình làm không đến sự tình.  
Tới bắt phần thưởng của ngươi đi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo vỗ vỗ bắp đùi của mình, Eric liền đương nhiên hướng về phía trước xê dịch mấy bước, hắn hoàn toàn ngồi quỳ chân đến đặc biệt tra kéo giữa hai chân, thuần thục giải khai mình đường huynh khóa quần. Eric con mèo giống như vô ý thức híp mắt chết con mắt, phảng phất hút căn này âm hành liền có thể cho hắn cũng mang đến cực lớn khoái cảm giống như, hài lòng đem đặc biệt tra kéo to lớn cương ngậm vào trong miệng mình.

TBC/Fin???

Notes:

Có hay không chương sau đều tùy tính.

【 Báo đen 】【Tmonger】 Thuần dưỡng quy tắc (ABO, NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Rất không nóng bỏng ABO, bản chất là huynh đệ cãi nhau, xjb Viết.

Summary: Đường đệ không nghe lời làm sao bây giờ? Đánh một trận liền tốt.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Hắn khả năng không đáng bị ôn nhu đối đãi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo cứu sống Eric về sau, duy nhất nghĩ đến chính là câu nói này. Cứ việc đặc biệt tra kéo là một vị có tốt đẹp giáo dưỡng quân vương, mà phụ vương hắn khi còn tại thế cũng thường xuyên giáo dục hắn, làm Alpha Phải ôn nhu quan tâm đối đãi mỗi một vị Omega, nhưng là rất hiển nhiên, Eric cũng không tại trong phạm vi này —— Dù sao đặc biệt tra kéo chưa từng thấy cái nào Omega Sẽ tại phát tình kỳ ý đồ giết chết hảo tâm vì đó đưa tới ức chế tề người.  
Eric trên thân tản ra ngọt ngào mê người hương vị, thế nhưng là hai chân lại chăm chú khóa lại cổ của hắn. Liền hiện tại tình trạng tới nói, đây không phải một cái tốt tư thế, bởi vì đặc biệt tra kéo có thể dễ như trở bàn tay cảm giác được em họ của hắn bởi vì phát tình kỳ mà nửa đột nhiên âm hành. Mà đối mặt Omega Phát tình kỳ dạng này mãnh liệt như hồng thủy tin tức tố, liền xem như đặc biệt tra kéo cũng kháng cự không được sinh lý bản năng đưa cho Eric đáp lại. Vì thế Eric khóa lại hắn cái cổ lực đạo rõ ràng giảm bớt, đặc biệt tra kéo không còn cảm thấy ngạt thở, thay vào đó là Eric hai chân yếu ớt run rẩy.  
Ngươi cũng ướt đẫm.  
Đặc biệt tra san bằng tĩnh nói như vậy lấy, Eric âm hành đã nửa đột nhiên, hắn không khó tưởng tượng mình đường đệ sau huyệt hiện tại sẽ có bao nhiêu ẩm ướt.  
Ta không có, nhắm lại cái miệng thúi của ngươi.  
Eric giống như là chỉ bị đâm chọt uy hiếp con mèo giống như nổ lên lông, hung tợn phản bác.  
Thả ta ra, ngươi đã đem quần của mình đều làm ướt.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo vỗ vỗ Eric bắp đùi, ra hiệu mình đường đệ đình chỉ dạng này không có ý nghĩa đùa giỡn, mau buông ra mình.  
Mà Eric —— Eric vì thế bản năng phát ra một tiếng mềm mại ngọt ngào, con mèo giống như rên rỉ, mà hắn hương vị cũng bởi vậy trở nên càng ngọt, đậm đặc động lòng người rượu tâm sô cô la hương vị, như thế vội vàng, liền phảng phất hắn có bao nhiêu khát vọng trước mắt mình cái này Alpha Thao hắn giống như. Cái này rất mất mặt, Eric lập tức từ dưới đất bò dậy, kiểm tra quần của mình, hắn đã không biết là làm ướt quần càng mất mặt, vẫn là vừa rồi phát ra thanh âm càng mất thể diện.  
Nhưng là trên thực tế, Eric rất nhanh liền phát hiện quần của mình kỳ thật hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại —— Chí ít quần ngoài là như vậy. Bởi vì quần lót của hắn hoàn toàn chính xác đã ướt đẫm, chính hắn đều có thể cảm giác được cái chủng loại kia ướt đẫm. Eric nhìn xem quần của mình, ý thức được mình bị mình đường huynh như cái đồ đần giống như trêu đùa, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy càng thêm táo bạo cùng ảo não, đây chính là hắn ghét nhất đường huynh. Eric chưa từng thích qua người nào, nhưng là cũng tuyệt đối không có chán ghét như vậy qua một người.  
Ta cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là đem thuốc uống.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nhặt lên vừa mới bị Eric đổ nhào trên mặt đất bình thuốc, vặn ra nắp bình đem ức chế tề đưa cho Eric. Mà chúng ta Eric —— Con kia hoang dại tiểu hoa báo, hắn trở tay liền đổ đặc biệt tra bắt tay bên trong dược thủy, màu nâu chất lỏng gắn một chỗ, đắng chát mùi trong nháy mắt đầy tràn cả phòng.  
Ta biết ức chế tề mùi vị gì. Eric thở hào hển nói, dù sao hắn tại quân đội ngốc thời điểm cũng không có uống ít cái đồ chơi này.  
Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, ngươi đừng nghĩ đối ta đùa nghịch hoa chiêu gì, kẻ thắng làm vua, kẻ thua làm giặc, ta biết các ngươi những cái kia tiểu thủ đoạn, ta biết các ngươi muốn như thế nào tra tấn ta.  
Eric tiện tay cầm bên cạnh một thanh chấn kim đoản mâu, như lâm đại địch đối với đặc biệt tra kéo.  
Tốt a, tốt a.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo có chút bất đắc dĩ giơ lên hai tay, để tỏ rõ mình không có chút nào ác ý. Hắn rất muốn nhắc nhở Eric cái kia thanh đoản mâu công kích không đến hắn, bởi vì hắn còn mang theo báo đen chế phục dây chuyền. Mà hắn vừa mới cầm chính là ngói khảm Dante chế ức chế tề, hương vị tự nhiên cùng ngoại giới ức chế tề có chỗ khác biệt. Trọng yếu nhất chính là kia là hiện có tốt nhất ức chế tề, so với cái khác dược tề, loại thuốc này càng hữu hiệu, đối Omega Thân thể cũng tổn thương càng nhỏ hơn.  
Không sai, đặc biệt tra kéo vốn là muốn giúp Eric giấu diếm Omega Giới tính, giải quyết phát tình kỳ khốn cảnh, nhưng là đã Eric như thế kháng cự, kia đặc biệt tra kéo cũng không nghĩ phí sức đi giải thích cái gì. Bởi vì phát tình kỳ mà thống khổ sẽ không là hắn, thân hãm nhà tù cũng không phải hắn, thậm chí nếu như hắn nguyện ý, hắn hoàn toàn có thể chiếm hữu trước mắt cái này Omega. Mặc dù đặc biệt tra kéo tuyệt đối sẽ không làm như vậy, nhưng trên thực tế, coi như hắn làm như vậy, hoặc là trong bộ lạc những người khác làm như vậy, không ai sẽ trách cứ người kia. Thậm chí không ai sẽ chú ý tới chuyện này, tại ngói khảm đạt, không ai sẽ để ý Eric người ngoài này bị thế nào.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo vì Eric đã mất đi kia phần dược tề mà cảm thấy tiếc hận, bởi vì giờ khắc này Eric càng phát ra ngọt ngào tin tức tố rất rõ ràng nói cho đặc biệt tra kéo, hắn đường đệ phát tình, đồng thời mười phần cần trợ giúp. Tại vừa rồi, ức chế tề sẽ là một cái tốt trợ giúp phương pháp, bất quá bọn hắn đã mất đi nó, cho nên hiện tại rất rõ ràng chỉ có hắn âm hành mới là tốt nhất trợ giúp phương pháp.  
Nắm tay đặt ở sau đầu, ta muốn dùng ngươi điểu.  
Eric tự mình nói như vậy lấy, đem đoản mâu dao nhọn dán tại đặc biệt tra kéo trên cổ, một cái tay khác gọn gàng mà linh hoạt kéo quần của mình.  
Đừng lộn xộn, không phải ta lập tức cắt cổ họng của ngươi.  
Eric ra vẻ hung ác nói, nhưng liền xem như cái Beta Giờ phút này đại khái cũng không cảm giác được Eric lời nói bên trong tính uy hiếp. Quá nhiều tin tức tố, quá ngọt ngào, quá bức thiết, Eric đã hoàn toàn phát tình, nếu như hắn không phải cái nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện quân nhân, đối với cái này từng có như vậy mấy lần kinh nghiệm, như vậy Eric hiện tại chỉ sợ đã hai chân mở rộng đẩy ra cái mông của mình, nằm trên mặt đất khóc cầu đặc biệt tra kéo thao hắn.  
Ta cam đoan với ngươi.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo đem hai cánh tay đều bỏ vào đầu đằng sau, cái này kỳ thật cũng không có ích lợi gì, hắn còn là có thể tùy tiện liền đem Eric xoay người đặt ở dưới người mình dừng lại mãnh thao. Nhưng là hắn không nguyện ý, nếu như loại này không có ý nghĩa hành vi có thể để cho Eric cảm thấy an tâm, đặc biệt tra kéo cũng không ngại giả bộ như một cái mềm yếu Alpha, hắn không biết Eric đến cùng từng có kinh nghiệm như thế nào mới có thể mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều tại như thế đề phòng người khác, phảng phất hắn đường đệ chưa từng gặp được người khác thiện ý giống như.  
Cái này rất đau xót, cũng rất làm cho đau lòng người, cho nên đặc biệt tra kéo tình nguyện lựa chọn sẽ để cho đối phương thư thái phương thức, cũng không nguyện ý cưỡng bách nữa Eric làm cái gì hoặc là giải thích cái gì.  
Eric tay tại đặc biệt tra kéo dây lưng chút gì không lục, rất nhanh hắn liền đem mình đường huynh quần cởi ra. Làm cho người ta yêu thích Alpha Âm hành từ trong quần bật đi ra —— Đó chính là hắn hiện tại cần có. Eric cơ hồ là bức thiết cưỡi đi lên, bởi vì phát tình kỳ mà trở nên mềm mại thấm ướt cửa huyệt tại cây kia đại gia hỏa bên trên lề mề mấy lần, liền không kịp chờ đợi ngồi xuống. Hắn quá cần cái này, Eric nhịn không được thỏa mãn nghĩ như vậy, hắn sau huyệt xốp thấm ướt muốn chết, nhiều không thể tưởng tượng nổi ái dịch dính ướt đặc biệt tra kéo âm hành —— Cái này khiến hắn cơ hồ không cần cái gì dư thừa khuếch trương hoặc là cái khác.  
Eric mê muội lắc mông thỏa mãn mình, hắn rất nhuần nhuyễn, phảng phất hoàn toàn biết căn này cự vật đâm ở đâu sẽ để cho hắn dễ chịu giống như giãy dụa cái mông của mình. Eric bị làm thoải mái chết, hắn ngửa đầu khó nhịn thở hào hển, ướt sũng sau huyệt giống trương miệng nhỏ giống như khẽ co khẽ rút mút lấy trong cơ thể mình cự vật.  
Hắn thậm chí đều không biến mất một chút thanh âm của mình.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo nghĩ như vậy, nhịn không được phối hợp với Eric động tác dùng sức đi lên đụng mấy lần. Trên thực tế, ở trước mắt có dạng này một vị ngọt ngào mà gợi cảm, đồng thời còn đang đứng ở phát tình trạng thái Omega Tình huống dưới, chúng ta quốc vương bệ hạ làm một vị tính công năng bình thường Alpha, bản năng bố trí đi lên dùng sức đỉnh mấy lần hoàn toàn là hiện tượng bình thường. Thế nhưng là Eric rất rõ ràng bị thọt tới chỗ sâu, hắn phần eo mềm nhũn, đổi giọng mềm mại rên rỉ liền từ trong miệng hắn tràn ra ngoài. Vì thế kịp phản ứng chuyện gì xảy ra Eric —— Hắn giống như là bị dọa phát sợ giống như, cũng không nói lời nào liền dùng sức đánh đặc biệt tra kéo một quyền.  
Kia là phi thường nặng, phi thường đau một quyền, đặc biệt tra kéo rất khó tưởng tượng một vị phát tình kỳ Omega Lại còn có lưu to lớn như thế lực đạo. Đặc biệt tra kéo cảm thấy một trận choáng đầu hoa mắt, trong miệng một mảnh ngai ngái, huyết dịch trong nháy mắt liền từ mũi của hắn khang bên trong bừng lên. Đặc biệt tra kéo không còn ngoan ngoãn đem mu bàn tay ở sau ót, hắn tùy ý dùng tay lau một chút lỗ mũi mình phía dưới máu, ánh mắt trong nháy mắt âm xuống tới. Là, dù sao cũng là Alpha, đến loại thời điểm này, coi như tính cách khoan hậu ôn hòa như đặc biệt tra kéo, cũng không khỏi đến nhiễm lên như vậy mấy phần nộ khí. Đặc biệt tra kéo hương vị không tự chủ được trở nên nồng đậm lại giàu có tính công kích, kia là Alpha Nổi giận điềm báo, mà Eric —— Mặc dù hắn không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng là hắn bản năng e ngại cái này, hắn trong lúc nhất thời cương ngồi ở chỗ đó, thậm chí ngay cả mình đường huynh cũng không có theo lúc trước hắn lời nói đi làm chuyện này cũng không có lo lắng đi quản.  
Eric thả ra mềm mại yếu thế tin tức tố ý đồ lấy lòng trước mắt mình cái này cuồng nộ Alpha, nhưng là rất nhanh hắn liền thanh tỉnh. Eric tại bản năng thúc đẩy trong sự sợ hãi tìm về bản thân, hắn lập tức lại thu hồi mình kia cỗ đáng thương, yếu thế hương vị —— Tại hắn một thân một mình sống qua nhiều năm như vậy bên trong, mềm yếu là không cho phép. Eric nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng, tại hắn lần thứ nhất phát tình kỳ cưỡng gian hắn, đồng thời bởi vì hắn ý đồ phản kháng liền đem hắn đánh gãy ba cây xương sườn lăng nhục hắn cái kia to con. Hắn tại xuất viện về sau ngay lập tức liền cắt mất người kia âm hành, thanh chủy thủ đưa vào người kia yết hầu.  
Eric đã từng tin tưởng sẽ có người tới cứu hắn, hắn trong ngõ hẻm kêu khóc, đi ngang qua người lại tất cả đều đối với hắn thờ ơ lạnh nhạt. Từ khi đó bắt đầu Eric liền nói với mình, yếu thế là không cho phép, giống hắn dạng này bị ném bỏ cô nhi, chỉ có thể dựa vào mình sống sót. Sự thật như thế, bởi vì mặc kệ hắn như thế nào tuyệt vọng, đều không có từng tới cứu qua hắn.  
Chớ lộn xộn! Eric lớn tiếng uy hiếp, thị uy giống như dùng lưỡi dao tại đặc biệt tra kéo chỗ cổ vạch ra một đạo vết máu.  
Nhưng là ngói khảm đạt quốc vương hiển nhiên cũng không có đem hắn nghe vào, đặc biệt tra kéo trở tay cấp tốc bóp lấy Eric thủ đoạn, đánh rớt Eric trong tay đoản mâu, xoay người trực tiếp đem Eric đặt ở dưới người mình, âm hành thật sâu chống đỡ đến Eric thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, đụng phải Omega Cái kia mềm mại trong tử cung.  
Eric chấn kinh mà tức giận, hắn ra sức giãy dụa lấy, lại bị đặc biệt tra kéo hung hăng đánh một quyền —— Kia là cảnh cáo tính một quyền, nhưng là đối với hắn dạng này Omega, hắn đường huynh hoàn toàn không có thủ hạ lưu tình, mà là trực tiếp đem hắn đánh hai mắt ngất đi, trong miệng một cỗ quen thuộc mùi máu tươi. Đặc biệt tra kéo ý đồ cảnh cáo Eric, nói cho hắn biết đường đệ không nên náo loạn nữa, hắn đã làm hư rất nhiều chuyện, mà đặc biệt tra kéo không hi vọng hắn làm hư càng nhiều. Mà Eric rất rõ ràng lý giải sai đặc biệt tra kéo ý tứ, lại hoặc là tuổi thơ bị xâm phạm hồi ức tràn đi lên, hắn càng thêm điên cuồng phản kháng lấy, đáy lòng tràn ngập lại là vô tận sợ hãi. Vì thế đặc biệt tra kéo không thể không bóp lấy Eric yết hầu, dùng sức đem hắn đường đệ nhấn trên mặt đất, giống như là tại thao cái không đáng yêu thương tiểu biểu tử giống như hung hăng hướng Eric trong thân thể va chạm mấy lần.  
Khoái cảm hỗn tạp ngạt thở làm cho Eric khó nói lên lời sợ hãi, hai tay của hắn run rẩy nắm chặt mình đường huynh thủ đoạn, yếu ớt làm không lên một tia khí lực. Đương đặc biệt tra kéo buông ra Eric thời điểm, hắn chú ý tới mình đường đệ trong mắt khống chế không nổi, mơ hồ nước mắt, cùng đối phương bên mặt bị mình đả thương máu ứ đọng —— Mà giờ khắc này, trải qua bạo lực như vậy, Eric lại ngoài ý muốn yên tĩnh trở lại, hắn sợ hãi giống chỉ chịu tổn thương thú nhỏ giống như, không ngừng run nhè nhẹ khóc sụt sùi, dùng tay bảo vệ đầu ý đồ bảo vệ mình.  
Không có việc gì.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo tìm về lý trí của mình, hắn cảm thấy đau lòng cùng áy náy. Ngói khảm đạt quốc vương nhịn không được gần sát Eric bên tai, hôn lấy mình đường đệ cái cổ, thả nhẹ thanh âm trấn an nói.  
Không có việc gì, chỉ cần ngươi hơi an phận một chút, ta liền sẽ không thương tổn ngươi, nơi này không ai sẽ thương tổn ngươi.  
Hắn ôn nhu an ủi, hôn lấy Eric bên mặt, đồng thời nhưng lại dùng sức thẳng tiến Eric thể nội. Mà Eric ngoài ý muốn cũng không có phản kháng, hắn phảng phất thật được vỗ yên giống như, thân thể lần nữa dần vào giai cảnh —— Không, thậm chí có thể nói, Eric muốn so trước đó phản ứng còn muốn càng thêm thành khẩn cùng tốt đẹp, hắn càng thêm phối hợp co rút lại mình sau huyệt, ngọt ngào cắn chặt chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình cự vật.  
Đặc biệt tra kéo dài biên độ trừu sáp rung động lấy, cảm thụ được đến từ Omega Trong cơ thể ẩm ướt mềm mại ấm áp, thật sâu, không chút lưu tình dùng sức chống đỡ tiến Omega Thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, tựa như là muốn đem cái kia bí ẩn mở miệng hoàn toàn mở ra, đem mình chen vào giống như, hung hăng dùng hắn âm hành mượt mà đầu chống đối lấy Eric cái kia chật hẹp mà yếu ớt miệng tử cung, thô bạo mà đầy đủ sử dụng Eric. Mà Eric —— Hắn đường đệ, cái này nam nhân cuối cùng cũng chỉ là khó nhịn nhỏ giọng thở dốc rên rỉ, thuận theo dùng mình sau huyệt giảo gấp trong cơ thể mình âm hành.  
Vì thế, đặc biệt tra kéo cúi người có chút mê hôn lên mình đường đệ cái cổ, dùng răng gặm nuốt lấy cái kia có thể lưu lại tiêu ký địa phương. Hắn đối dạng này yếu ớt nhưng lại thuận theo Eric cảm thấy đau lòng nhưng lại không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hắn không biết đến tột cùng là kinh lịch chuyện như thế nào, mới có thể để Eric tại tính sự tình bên trên đối bạo lực cùng trấn an sẽ có như thế khác thường phản ứng. Eric sợ hãi, thuận theo lại khó mà kháng cự lại mười phần hưởng thụ dạng này tính, đặc biệt tra kéo thề hắn sẽ tìm được trong lúc này nguyên do, nhưng là giờ phút này, đặc biệt tra kéo lại không thể không thừa nhận, đối với cái này nuôi mẫn cảm yếu ớt Eric, hắn cảm nhận được một loại khó nói lên lời thi ngược muốn cùng khoái cảm.  
Đối với cái này đặc biệt tra Lạp Phi thường bi ai phát hiện, có lẽ hắn đã đối Eric có chút nghiện cũng khó nói ——

Fin

Notes:

Nhìn run S Eric nhưng thật ra là run M Cảm giác, càng đánh càng ngoan loại kia. Khiến cho đường huynh căn bản không run S Đều bị khơi gợi lên tình thú... Là, thật sự là cảm thấy bệ hạ quá tô, là có thể đem đệ đệ trong lúc vô tình vẩy đến bay lên loại kia tô.


	6. Hankcon

【 Chủ Hán Khang + Phụ G900/ Marseilles 】 Eden chi đông (NC17, cảnh cáo thư nội tường )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Vampires!Hank x Succubus!Connor  
Werewolf!Gavin x Succubus!RK900  
HolySpirit!Markus X elf!Simon  
Notes:

Warning: Chủ Hán Khang, phụ G900/ Marseilles. Huyết tộc [?]! Hán khắc x Mị Ma! Connor, người sói! Đóng văn x Mị Ma!900, về sau có thể sẽ gia nhập Thánh tử ( Nhưng thật ra là thần tam vị nhất thể )! Markus x Quang tinh linh! Simon, là cái không có gì tiết tháo cố sự, văn chương bên trong tất cả thụ phương đều là giới tính lưu động người / Vô tính người.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Tại lập tức cái này động cơ hơi nước cùng luyện kim thuật không ngừng phát triển thời đại, cao lầu san sát, mây đen tế nhật, ánh nắng đối với Huyết tộc ảnh hưởng đã ít đi rất nhiều. Huống hồ tối nay là đêm trăng tròn, coi như tại quá khứ cũng hẳn là là Huyết tộc nhất là sinh động thời khắc, thế nhưng là Hán khắc vẫn như cũ vô tâm công việc. Hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây nằm ở trên giường, bởi vì hôm qua rạng sáng uống quá nhiều hươu máu ủ thành rượu mà cảm thấy hoa mắt chóng mặt.

Fluer cha xứ đã hóa ra đủ loại gầm rú thư đến thúc giục mấy lần, mỗi một phong đều là tại còn chưa bắt đầu kêu ra tiếng thời điểm, liền bị Hán khắc không kiên nhẫn động động ngón tay trực tiếp thiêu thành tro tàn. Đau đầu mang đến khó chịu cảm giác nương theo lấy giáo hội bên ngoài trong hắc sâm lâm , người sói liên tiếp gào âm thanh đạt tới cực điểm, khiến cho Hán khắc tâm phiền ý loạn táo bạo thậm chí nghĩ tại đám kia ngu xuẩn trên đầu mở lỗ thủng, nói cho bọn hắn hơn nửa đêm đều mẹ hắn cho ta yên tĩnh.

Thế nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới mình người sói đồng liêu, giờ phút này cũng rất có thể ngay tại tham gia trận này cuồng hoan, Hán khắc liền không thể không đè xuống cái này miệng nộ khí, dù sao biến hóa về sau người sói bộ dáng đều không khác mấy, hắn cũng không muốn vì vậy mà đả thương hậu bối. Rất rõ ràng Hán khắc là một con đã không ưu nhã, cũng không nhã nhặn Huyết tộc, có nhân loại bình thường lão đầu nhi đồng dạng táo bạo tính tình, cái này khiến hắn nhìn so cái khác Huyết tộc có sinh khí rất nhiều, cũng bởi vậy cùng những cái kia u ám đám lão già này không thế nào hợp. Còn tốt có Fluer cha xứ trợ giúp, hiện tại hắn hợp nhất ở giáo hội Ám Bộ, ở tại một cái nhìn như cũ nát hoang phế trong giáo đường, chuyên môn xử lý một chút giáo hội cùng ma vật lại hoặc là tinh linh ở giữa ở vào màu xám khu vực xung đột.

Đây là một môn khổ sai sự tình, khiến người chán ghét lại cao cường độ công việc vốn là để cho người ta mệt mỏi, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác công việc này còn thiếu thốn nhất nhân thủ. Hán khắc nhớ mang máng, Fluer tuần trước đã từng nói giáo hội mấy ngày gần đây muốn cho hắn phái mới cộng tác, nhưng là, mặc kệ nó, dù sao làm phần công tác này người đều sẽ không chuẩn như vậy lúc, xem hắn cùng đóng văn, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là có thể trốn việc liền vểnh lên.

Huyết tộc ngoài trăm thước đều có thể cảm nhận được áp suất thấp, rõ ràng nói cho phụ cận tất cả vật sống người sống chớ gần, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác liền có cái nhỏ Mị Ma đánh bậy đánh bạ từ cửa sổ bên ngoài đụng tiến đến.

Connor đói chết, hắn cùng 900 Lúc đầu ba ngày trước liền nên tới đây, kết quả bọn hắn lại tại trong rừng rậm bị không biết tên kết giới ngăn trở chân. Trời ạ đó là cái gì ô bảy tám đen đặc dính Slime tăng thêm loạn thất bát tao bạch tuộc móng vuốt, dán bọn hắn quấy rối tình dục đồng dạng lề mề nửa ngày, hoàn mỹ vô khuyết thể hiện kết giới này người sáng tạo chênh lệch phẩm vị. Càng quan trọng hơn là giáo hội nhưng hoàn toàn không có nói cho bọn hắn Hắc Sâm Lâm bên trong còn có dạng này phòng hộ kết giới! Nhất là bọn hắn tại tốn hao không ít khí lực giải quyết kết giới này về sau, lại trực tiếp rơi vào một cái phức tạp kỳ quái mê trận. Hai người quanh đi quẩn lại tại trong cánh rừng rậm này lưu lạc ba ngày, tiếp tế tinh khí đều không có đói đói khát muốn chết, tại rốt cục thấy được giáo đường Thập Tự Giá thời điểm —— Hai người lại phát hiện hôm nay là trăng tròn, trong rừng rậm vừa mới biến hóa người sói đối bọn hắn quần công.900 Bị một con to lớn dẫn đầu sói đặt ở dưới thân tính gây nên bừng bừng cọ qua cọ lại, đầu sói đem 900 Liếm lấy toàn thân ướt sũng, cuối cùng vui vẻ đem hắn điêu đi. Chỉ có Connor lảo đảo nghiêng ngã chạy trốn tới giáo hội bên trong, ý đồ làm rõ ràng nơi này đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Thế nhưng là —— Connor hắn —— Thật sự là —— Quá đói!

Cho nên khi hắn nhìn thấy trước mắt mình có một phần chất lượng cực cao, mà lại hương vị vô cùng tốt đồ ăn thời điểm, hắn cơ hồ là không cách nào kháng cự mình bản năng liền nhào tới. Kia là cái ngủ say Huyết tộc, kiên nghị bộ mặt đường cong, nhìn anh tuấn nhưng lại có chút dữ dằn bên mặt, lộn xộn hơi dài tóc xám, so phổ thông Huyết tộc càng cao hơn lớn rắn chắc dáng người. Nam nhân cau mày, nhìn tựa hồ tới gần nổi giận vùng ven, thế nhưng là trên người hắn lại tản ra một cỗ không có gì sánh kịp, siêu cao chất lượng tinh khí hương vị. Đói vựng vựng hồ hồ nhỏ Mị Ma cũng không lo được như vậy rất nhiều, chỉ giống là rốt cục được cứu, như đói như khát giải khai Huyết tộc áo ngủ, móc ra Huyết tộc cây kia tạm thời còn đang trong ngủ mê lớn âm hành liền thật vui vẻ vừa mút vừa liếm. Connor hưng phấn bãi động Mị Ma dài nhỏ cái đuôi nhỏ, từ trên xuống dưới bức thiết mà tham lam liếm mút lấy, híp mắt giống như là tại hút kẹo que giống như, vô cùng hưởng thụ mút vào đối phương to lớn mượt mà âm hành đầu, một giọt không lọt nuốt căn này dần dần bị hắn tỉnh lại, cương trở thành cứng ngắc âm hành đầu chỗ tràn ra tới chất lỏng.

A, tại sao có thể mỹ vị như vậy.

Nhỏ Mị Ma nghĩ như vậy, giống như là sợ có người khác cùng hắn đoạt giống như, tham lam đem cây kia cương lớn âm hành hoàn toàn ngậm đến trong miệng. Có lẽ là Mị Ma bản tính cho phép, Connor vô sự tự thông thu răng, thận trọng đem cây kia to lớn cương ngậm đến cổ họng mình chỗ sâu, để cái kia nặng nề mượt mà đỉnh chống đỡ lấy hắn bản năng co vào yết hầu. Tận khả năng dùng cổ họng của mình cùng mềm mại đầu lưỡi đi lấy lòng trong miệng mình cái này mỹ vị đại gia hỏa, dù sao từ khi Connor bị giáo hội chế tác được, hắn liền cho tới bây giờ không ăn được qua cao như vậy chất lượng mỹ vị. Giáo hội vì phòng ngừa Mị Ma mất khống chế rút khô nhân loại tinh khí, thôn phệ nhân loại linh hồn, mỗi lần đều là cho hắn ăn nhóm theo đạo bơ sữa sẽ dùng luyện kim thuật chia ra động vật hồn phách, bọn hắn phối cấp tiêu chuẩn khẩu phần lương thực. Những cái kia lương thực cứng nhắc khó ăn, bởi vì từ trong nhục thể chia lìa quá lâu mà trở nên băng lãnh mỏi nhừ, mỗi lần ăn hết trong dạ dày đều trĩu nặng giống như là nuốt pha lê giống như.

Connor nhớ lại mình bụng ăn không no bi thảm thống khổ quá khứ, càng thêm trân quý hưởng dụng mình trong miệng tràn đầy Huyết tộc tinh khí. Connor rất xác định người trước mắt cũng không là bình thường Huyết tộc, bởi vì hắn không cảm giác được những cái kia phổ thông Huyết tộc tái nhợt đắng chát mùi vị, trong miệng hắn là càng thêm sinh động nhịp đập khí tức. Kia có chút cùng loại với nhân loại nam tính hương vị, nhưng là lại không có nhân loại như thế bởi vì có được sinh mệnh cùng linh hồn, đến mức cực kỳ dễ dàng bị sắc dục chỗ xâm nhiễm phát ra hư thối mùi tanh hôi.

Thao, chỗ đó trà trộn vào đến tiểu hỗn đản.

Hán khắc vốn là bị bên ngoài người sói liên tiếp tiếng kêu nhao nhao phiền lòng, đành phải nhắm mắt lại khuyên mình nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ. Tại hắn cảm giác được mình âm hành bị một trương ướt át mềm mại lại sẽ hút miệng nhỏ bao trùm, không giữ lại chút nào cố gắng phục vụ thời điểm, Hán khắc cho là mình thật thành công ngủ thiếp đi. Nhưng là phần này ướt át mềm mại nhưng lại cảm giác thư thích càng ngày càng chân thực, càng ngày càng chân thực, thẳng đến tấm kia mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ đem hắn to dài âm hành tham lam hoàn toàn ngậm vào, ngọt ngào vừa đi vừa về liếm láp mút vào về sau, Hán khắc mới đột nhiên ở giữa kịp phản ứng —— Thao, đây cũng không phải là cái gì ngọt ngào mộng xuân, hắn thật nhìn thấy một con nhỏ Mị Ma chính chui đầu vào hắn giữa hai chân, híp mắt giống như là hút kem cây đồng dạng, tâm tình tốt tốt chính đem hết toàn lực phục vụ lấy hắn âm hành.

Chỉ là cái này Mị Ma, nhìn tựa hồ không có Hán khắc trước kia nhìn thấy những cái kia Mị Ma yêu dã, trên mặt mị hoặc thần thái cũng xa xa không đủ, ngược lại là như có như không lộ ra một cỗ thiếu niên sạch sẽ thuần túy khí tức đến. Connor miệng bên trong ngậm lấy Hán khắc âm hành, vui vẻ một liếm một cái, vui vẻ vừa đi vừa về mút vào, trên trán mềm hồ hồ nhỏ tóc quăn bởi vì động tác của hắn mà hơi có vẻ xốc xếch rủ xuống một quyển mà. Nhỏ Mị Ma hạnh phúc lắc lắc hắn đường cong trôi chảy eo nhỏ, vểnh lên cái mông mềm mại đầy đặn, thuộc về ác ma cái đuôi nhỏ theo hất lên hất lên, tựa hồ liền chênh lệch thỏa mãn hừ lên ca tới. Dạng này không có chút nào phòng bị động tác để cái này Mị Ma nhìn thật quá phận thiên chân khả ái, tựa hồ không có chút nào cái khác Mị Ma loại kia dụ hoặc người khác, lấy người hồn phách tự giác, cũng không có thân là ma tộc loại kia hơn người một bậc tự tôn, nếu là cái khác Mị Ma nhìn thấy mình có dạng này đồng tộc, sợ không phải muốn làm tức xấu hổ muốn chết lập tức đem hắn trục xuất ma tộc một loại.

Tuy nói cái này nhỏ Mị Ma miệng sống thật còn có thể, dù sao Mị Ma mà, tự mang chủng tộc thiên phú, trên giường lấy lòng người kỹ xảo cũng không thể quá kém. Nhưng là hiện tại cũng không phải hưởng thụ thời điểm, Hán khắc dùng sức níu lại còn chôn ở hắn giữa hai chân cố gắng cày cấy nhỏ Mị Ma cái đuôi, không nói lời gì đem mình âm hành từ tấm kia mệt nhọc trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn rút ra. Mà Hán khắc hoàn toàn cương âm hành cùng ở bên kia ăn chính hương Connor, đối với Hán khắc bản nhân quyết định này rõ ràng đều tràn đầy sự khó hiểu cùng phản đối. Nhỏ Mị Ma uốn éo người hướng phía trước lề mề, vô cùng đáng thương vươn đầu lưỡi lấy lòng, cố gắng ý đồ đem cây kia rời đi kiên quyết chuẩn bị hắn khoang miệng đại nhục bổng trở về ngậm. Đáng tiếc Hán khắc động tác quá mức kiên quyết, huống chi Connor mẫn cảm đuôi cây còn bị Huyết tộc siết trong tay, đến mức hắn không thể không nhìn xem đến miệng mỹ vị lại lần nữa bay mất.

Nhỏ Mị Ma lưu luyến không rời buông ra trong miệng mình cự vật, bởi vì quá mức khát vọng cùng tham ăn, Connor tại một khắc cuối cùng còn chờ mong căn này âm hành chủ nhân có thể trở về tâm chuyển ý giống như, cố gắng như là đang nịnh nọt mút một chút cái kia sung mãn đỉnh, mới rốt cục buông ra Hán khắc cương. Trong trẻo mút vào âm thanh tại giáo đường bên trong vang lên, mấy cây tơ bạc còn liền tại Connor thấm ướt đỏ lên môi cùng Hán khắc to lớn âm hành ở giữa. Nhỏ Mị Ma có chút méo miệng, trông mòn con mắt nhìn xem cây kia vừa mới còn bị mình ngậm trong miệng, thật vất vả bị hắn liếm thủy quang tỏa sáng, nóng hầm hập vừa cứng bang bang đại nhục bổng, ủy khuất ba ba trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, trước mắt hút hảo hảo mỹ vị làm sao lại như thế bay? Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì hắn kỹ thuật quá kém không có kinh nghiệm, dẫn đến Huyết tộc tức giận sao?

Nhỏ Mị Ma cúi thấp đầu không dám nhìn thẳng người trong cuộc ánh mắt co rúm lại lấy, mềm mại cái đuôi lại bản năng cuốn lấy Hán khắc tay, tại đại não bắt đầu suy nghĩ trước đó, liền thẳng tắp đem Huyết tộc khoan hậu bàn tay hướng mình trên mông nhấn đi qua. Connor mặt xấu hổ có chút gò má hiện lam, hắn chính là Mị Ma, Mị Ma chính là tham ăn lại háo sắc. Huống hồ hắn hiện tại lại rất đói, đằng sau ẩm ướt muốn chết, vừa mới ăn hết những cái kia trước dịch căn bản không đủ hắn làm món điểm tâm ngọt đệm bụng, cho nên như bây giờ căn bản chính là không có cách nào khống chế mà.

Hán khắc ngược lại là có chút bị Connor đần như vậy vụng bản năng phản ứng chọc cười, hắn thuận thế kéo lại Mị Ma cái đuôi, dùng sức giật giật đem nhỏ Mị Ma trực tiếp mò được trong lồng ngực của mình, tiện tay rút mai giáo hội đặc biệt đúc ngân tệ nhấn tại Connor trên trán. Nhỏ Mị Ma có chút ngây ngốc nháy nháy mắt, tựa hồ là không biết Huyết tộc làm như vậy dụng ý vì sao, chỉ cảm thấy viên kia ngân tệ lành lạnh, Hán khắc bàn tay thô ráp nhưng lại ấm áp.

Xem ra là giáo hội'Tác phẩm' , cho nên có thể phá cửa sổ tiến đến a...

Hán khắc nói như vậy lấy, lại nắm nhỏ Mị Ma gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, vạch phá Connor bên mặt non mịn phiếm hồng làn da, thuận lấy vết thương liếm lấy quá khứ.

Ân... Lam Huyết loại, loại này máu vẫn như cũ ngọt muốn chết.

Hán khắc nhíu mày, người già đã không có như vậy có thể ăn đồ ngọt, nhưng là ngẫu nhiên thay đổi khẩu vị cũng cũng không tệ lắm. Xem ra đây chính là Fluer trước đó nói"Cộng tác" Không sai, Hán khắc nghĩ như vậy, lại đương nhiên bắt đầu đánh giá đến Connor trang phục đến. Tuổi trẻ Mị Ma trên thân bao trùm lấy ít đến thương cảm vải vóc, màu đen bó sát người áo ngực cùng ngắn đến đáng sợ màu đen nhỏ váy da, nhìn tựa hồ là cố gắng muốn che lại trên thân trọng yếu bộ, vị nhưng trên thực tế cái gì cũng không có che lại. Nhất là cái kia quá buộc chặt màu đen áo ngực, giờ phút này càng là đem Connor bởi vì tính dục mà sung huyết đứng thẳng đầu vú siết ra, đáng yêu hai cái tiểu Viên hạt tại Hán khắc trước mắt thẳng tắp loạn lắc. Mà Connor váy da phía dưới thì là vùng đất bằng phẳng, ngắn không thể lại ngắn phía dưới váy không có bất kỳ cái gì đại biểu nam tính đặc thù nâng lên. Đồng thời nhỏ Mị Ma còn bị bách xuyên giáo hội đặc chế trinh tiết khóa, tựa hồ là muốn dùng cái này đến phòng ngừa hắn bên ngoài ra lúc săn thức ăn loạn giao.

Hán khắc vẫn như cũ là một bộ qua quýt bình bình dáng vẻ, khoan hậu bàn tay thuận Connor mềm mại dán tại trên người hắn eo tuyến một đường hướng phía dưới, vuốt ve Mị Ma bên cạnh eo thánh in dấu, xác nhận nhỏ Mị Ma danh tự cùng số hiệu, nhìn quả thực thật cùng cấm dục cha xứ giống như đối mặt dụ hoặc bất vi sở động. Là, dù sao nói ít Hán khắc cũng là vị sống cũng có trăm ngàn năm Huyết tộc, giáo hội Thập Tự Giá cùng ngân đinh đều đã đối với hắn không dùng được, hắn còn có cái gì tràng diện chưa thấy qua. Huyết tộc không nói lý xoa nắn lấy Mị Ma mượt mà bờ mông nhỏ, đương nhiên ăn đậu hũ, hắn nhìn trước mắt bị đói đến gào khóc đòi ăn toàn thân như nhũn ra nhỏ Mị Ma, lo lắng lấy mình có phải là hẳn là hảo tâm cho hắn ăn ăn một chút gì? Dù sao Hán khắc hiện tại thậm chí cách trinh tiết khóa cũng có thể cảm giác được phía dưới kia tràn lan ẩm ướt ý.

Nhỏ Mị Ma bởi vì Huyết tộc vuốt ve mà hưởng thụ rên rỉ, giống như là không có xương cốt giống như tựa ở Hán khắc trên thân lề mề, ngọt hề hề mềm hồ hồ lầu bầu lấy, nũng nịu giống như hôn Hán khắc bên mặt, tội nghiệp thỉnh cầu Huyết tộc đem hắn trinh tiết khóa giải khai, thỉnh cầu Huyết tộc có thể hảo tâm đút hắn no. Nhỏ Mị Ma không thành thật thuận theo lấy bản năng, lấy lòng nam nhân ở trước mắt giãy dụa mình cái mông mềm mại đầy đặn, thanh âm nhuyễn nhuyễn nhu nhu, vô cùng đáng thương giải thích nói hắn ở giáo hội bên ngoài Hắc Sâm Lâm bên trong gặp tập kích, thật vất vả trốn tới, đã ba ngày cũng chưa ăn không uống, thật đã đói chịu không được.

Đương nhiên Hán khắc cũng không phải ý chí sắt đá, nói tóm lại hắn còn tính là cái tâm địa thiện lương Huyết tộc. Cho nên đối mặt nhỏ Mị Ma như thế chân thành tha thiết đáng thương khẩn cầu, cuối cùng hắn vẫn là hảo tâm giải khai trói buộc Connor hạ thể trinh tiết khóa, cũng đáp ứng sẽ cho ăn nhỏ Mị Ma ăn một chút gì. Đương nhiên Hán khắc chỗ đáp ứng"Ta sẽ phụ trách cho ăn no ngươi" , trên bản chất có ý tứ là, hắn sẽ đi giáo hội dùng luyện kim thuật tách ra chút động vật tinh khí cùng linh hồn cho Connor ăn, mà rất hiển nhiên Connor lý giải có ý tứ là ——"Ngươi bây giờ có thể tới ăn ta lớn âm hành" .

Cho nên nhỏ Mị Ma cơ hồ là vui đến phát khóc, tràn ngập cảm kích tách ra hai chân, nhu thuận ngồi xuống Hán khắc trên thân, mài cọ lấy gỡ ra mình đã sớm ướt đẫm nơi riêng tư, dùng mình mềm mại âm thần bắt đầu vừa đi vừa về lề mề Hán khắc cái kia thô to nóng rực, giờ phút này còn không có hoàn toàn mềm xuống dưới âm hành. Để cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu tại hắn phía dưới cái kia có chút mở ra, bí ẩn lỗ nhỏ mài tới mài lui, mượn hắn chỗ bài tiết ái dịch, vừa đi vừa về nhàn nhạt đè vào hắn tiểu huyệt bên trên hoạt động đâm vào lấy. Nặng nề âm hành đỉnh tại cái kia mềm mại chặt chẽ nộn huyệt miệng bị khẽ co khẽ rút thoáng hút đi vào lại phun ra, tiểu huyệt xử nóng rực trơn ướt thịt mềm ngọt ngào ngậm lấy thô to đỉnh co rút lại. Cái kia mềm mại tiểu huyệt theo lề mề động tác không ngừng chảy xuống chất mật đến, dính tại cái kia nặng nề đỉnh cùng cửa hang ở giữa, ướt dầm dề, mà mềm mại nóng rực, quả thực không dám để cho người tưởng tượng địt vào đi về sau sẽ là như thế nào một bộ Thiên Đường quang cảnh.

Connor vịn Hán khắc một lần nữa hoàn toàn cương âm hành, có chút thấp thỏm nhắm ngay tiểu huyệt của mình, run rẩy nếu không chậm chạp hướng phía dưới, tận khả năng dùng mình lỗ nhỏ cố gắng ngậm lấy cây kia hơi có vẻ dữ tợn cự vật. Connor không quá xác định lần thứ nhất thực chiến, mình chật hẹp huyệt phải chăng có thể hảo hảo đem căn này mỹ vị đại nhục bổng hoàn chỉnh ăn hết, phải chăng có thể cố gắng dùng thân thể lấy lòng Huyết tộc, để hắn đem tinh dịch tất cả đều bắn cho mình, đem mình lấp tràn đầy. Connor cũng không muốn bởi vì chính mình vụng về cùng thiếu kinh nghiệm mà cho Hán khắc lưu lại cái gì không tốt hồi ức, nhỏ Mị Ma ở trong lòng yên lặng chờ mong, chờ mong mình có thể để trước mắt vị này anh tuấn cao lớn Huyết tộc hài lòng, có lẽ dạng này Hán khắc sẽ đem hắn lưu lại, làm hắn cố định tự chủ. Dạng này hắn liền có thể Thiên Thiên thiên vị, rốt cuộc không cần theo đạo bơ sữa sẽ cho hắn chuẩn bị rác rưởi, không cần mang cái kia đem hắn thân thể đều siết đến đau nhức trinh tiết khóa, hơn nữa còn có thể mỗi ngày đều có dạng này cao chất lượng mỹ thực ăn. Nghĩ tới đây, Connor liền vui vẻ không riêng gì cái đuôi tại hất lên hất lên, hắn liền cánh cũng nhịn không được khẽ run lên.

Hán Khắc Nhĩ vì cái gì không hồi phục ta cho ngươi phát tin nhắn? Ta và ngươi nói ngươi cộng tác đã... Thao! Con mẹ nó ngươi đang làm gì!?

Nhưng mà Connor mỹ diệu ảo tưởng, liền bị trực tiếp như vậy phá cửa mà vào Fluer cha xứ phá vỡ. Nhỏ Mị Ma tựa hồ là hoàn toàn không có ý thức được nơi này có thể sẽ có người tiến đến, một nháy mắt liền vụng về cứng ở nguyên địa, dọa sợ giống như mở to hai mắt nhìn, mãnh co rúm lại một chút cánh, phảng phất yêu đương vụng trộm bị bắt nhỏ tình phụ, không biết làm sao dáng vẻ nhìn không hiểu vô cùng khả ái.

Được rồi được rồi, ta đã biết, làm xong tìm ta!

Fluer cha xứ tại Hán khắc mở miệng giải thích trước đó liền cấp tốc phản ứng lại, tốt a tốt a Huyết tộc cũng là có sinh lý nhu cầu hắn hiểu, hắn cùng Hán khắc nhiều năm như vậy lão giao tình, cũng đều là người trưởng thành rồi, có cái gì không thể tiếp nhận. Thế là chúng ta quan tâm cha xứ chỉ là tức giận nói như vậy một câu, sau đó liền hung hăng đem Hán khắc gian phòng cửa phòng ném lên, cố ý dậm chân phảng phất tại nói cho tất cả mọi người hắn rời đi giống như về giáo đường đại sảnh đi. Hán khắc ngay tại bận bịu, đóng văn cũng ngay tại bận bịu, hắn chuẩn bị mình yên lặng công việc một hồi, hưởng thụ một lát yên tĩnh.

TBC

Chapter 2

Summary:

Warning: Chủ Hán Khang, phụ G900/ Marseilles. Tấu chương sẽ liên quan đến Huyết tộc [?]! Hán khắc x Mị Ma! Connor + Người sói! Đóng văn x Mị Ma!900, cùng một chút RK1700 Nam tử bách hợp, mặt khác văn chương bên trong tất cả thụ phương đều là giới tính lưu động người / Vô tính người, không thể tiếp nhận người mời thận trọng.  
Chapter Text  
Connor ăn no rồi.

Mới ra đời nhỏ Mị Ma giờ phút này thân thể trần truồng, bởi vì lần thứ nhất thưởng thức được người kiểu này ở giữa mỹ vị, lần thứ nhất bị người như thế ôn nhu đối đãi mà hạnh phúc co quắp tại nhà mình tự chủ trong ngực. Thân thể của hắn ấm hô hô, bụng nhỏ phình lên, thuộc về ác ma cái đuôi nhỏ mềm hồ hồ rũ xuống mềm mại bên ngoài đệm chăn, đáng yêu chóp đuôi mà đánh lấy tiết tấu giống như, nhàn nhã nhoáng một cái nhoáng một cái. Hiện tại Connor tựa như là chỉ bị hảo tâm tự chủ nhặt về nhà, lần đầu ăn đồ hộp ăn vào no bụng Tiểu Nãi Miêu giống như, ăn uống no đủ bị tự chủ ôm ở trong ngực, dễ chịu thẳng ngáy ngủ, toàn thân cao thấp đều không còn che giấu tản ra một cỗ vừa mới bị hảo hảo yêu thương qua thoải mái dễ chịu hài lòng đến.

Hài lòng nhỏ Mị Ma đang đệm chăn phía dưới lung tung chơi đùa lấy, đem ngón tay của mình rời khỏi hạ thân của mình, thăm dò tính thoáng gỡ ra mình tiểu huyệt vùng ven, để cho cây kia còn chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn lớn âm hành có thể thuận lợi từ trong cơ thể hắn trượt ra đi. Connor nhớ mang máng hắn tại mất đi ý thức trước đó vẫn như cũ nhận lấy Huyết tộc không chút nào keo kiệt đổ vào, thế là cơ hồ là ra ngoài ác ma tham lam bản tính quấy phá. Đã ăn no nê nhỏ Mị Ma vẫn như cũ là tính phản xạ kẹp chặt thân thể, hai chân mở rộng đụng vào mình đã bị thao tê dại ẩm ướt mềm chỗ giao hợp. Tại bị làm được dễ chịu đến đại não không rõ, liền câu đầy đủ đều nhanh không nói được tình huống dưới, vẫn không Vong Ngữ điều run rẩy khóc sụt sùi thỉnh cầu, muốn nhà mình tự chủ không muốn nhanh như vậy liền từ trong cơ thể hắn rút ra ngoài. Mà xem như một cá thể thiếp tự chủ, Hán khắc tự nhiên hảo tâm thỏa mãn mình nhặt về tiểu sủng vật, giờ phút này tinh khí dư thừa Huyết tộc rất rõ ràng còn chưa không có hoàn toàn mềm xuống dưới, mà là duy trì lấy nửa cứng ngắc tư thái chôn sâu ở Connor thể nội. Mà nhỏ Mị Ma thì là có chút gian nan giãy dụa mình tinh tế mềm dẻo phần eo, tận khả năng thử nghiệm tại không tỉnh lại cái gì một phát mà không thể vãn hồi hồi ức tình huống dưới, để cây kia mới tốt đau quá yêu hắn đại gia hỏa chậm rãi từ trong cơ thể hắn lui ra ngoài.

Nhưng tựa hồ là ra ngoài Mị Ma thiên tính cho phép, Connor vẫn như cũ là bị cây kia nửa cứng ngắc lớn âm hành khiến cho dễ chịu đến bắp đùi như nhũn ra. Hắn nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, sớm đã bị Huyết tộc thao ẩm ướt mềm mẫn cảm bên trong bởi vì cái này một chút xíu ma sát mà không thể chính mình, hưng phấn từng cái co vào phun ra nuốt vào. Nguyên bản thật vất vả tỉnh táo lại viên thịt nhỏ giờ phút này cũng khống chế không nổi có chút sung huyết phồng lên lấy, mềm mại mép thịt không bị khống chế đóng mở, trong cơ thể càng là không tự chủ được tràn lan lên ẩm ướt ý. Nhỏ Mị Ma có chút đắng buồn bực khuấy động lấy chỗ kín của mình, tận khả năng thấp giọng thở hào hển, muốn nhanh lên kết thúc cái này xấu hổ sự tình. Nhưng mà Huyết tộc âm hành liền xem như vẻn vẹn nửa cứng ngắc, đối với hiện tại hắn bị hảo hảo yêu thương qua thân thể tới nói cũng đã đầy đủ dễ chịu. Connor rất khó không hồi ức lên đêm qua căn này đại gia hỏa là như thế nào không nói lý ở trong cơ thể hắn rong ruổi, thăm dò qua thân thể của hắn mỗi người có thể dùng làm tình ái chật hẹp lỗ thủng.

Nhỏ Mị Ma rõ ràng nhớ kỹ cây kia đại gia hỏa cưỡng ép chống ra hắn non mềm đường hành lang, đem hắn hoàn toàn mở ra, hung hăng tiết tại hắn khoang miệng xay nghiền lúc loại kia đau đớn lại thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác thỏa mãn. Hắn nhớ kỹ thân thể của mình phía trước cùng đằng sau, thậm chí phía trên trương này miệng nhỏ đều bị căn này lớn âm hành theo thứ tự không nói lý lấp đầy, mà hảo tâm cho ăn no bụng cảm giác. Huyết tộc tự thể nghiệm đem mình căn này đại gia hỏa hình dạng hằn sâu ở nhỏ Mị Ma trong trí nhớ, từ cương về sau to dài đến đáng sợ ngạo nhân kích thước, thậm chí phía trên phồng lên mà gập ghềnh mạch máu, Connor đều dùng thân thể cảm giác nhất thanh nhị sở. Nhỏ Mị Ma tại nhiệt độ cao mơ hồ thoải mái dễ chịu cùng trong sự thỏa mãn rất rõ ràng ý thức được, đây chính là sau này đều sẽ hảo hảo yêu thương hắn đút hắn no đồ vật. Connor thuận theo mà cố gắng tiếp nhận cùng trí nhớ, vụng về ý đồ tại lần đầu trong thực chiến học được thứ gì.

Dù sao làm một Mị Ma, hắn tại tính phương diện tri thức thật sự là thiếu thốn đến khiến Hán khắc cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn. Thậm chí tại Huyết tộc đương nhiên khai phát hắn sau huyệt trước đó, Connor đều chỉ biết"Nam tính hội thao làm chính là phía trước cái kia động mà không phải đằng sau" Loại này cứng nhắc thường thức. Nghĩ tới đây, nhỏ Mị Ma lại nhịn không được gương mặt hiện lam, rõ ràng hắn mới là cái kia lấy tinh khí làm thức ăn ác ma, thế nhưng là những gì mình biết liên quan tới tính phương diện tri thức lại so nhà mình tự chủ còn ít hơn. Đến mức làm được cuối cùng, Huyết tộc không riêng phải chịu trách nhiệm nấu cơm, còn muốn đem làm tốt thức ăn ngoài đưa đến bên miệng hắn mà đi cho hắn ăn ăn.

Tại cái kia nặng nề mượt mà âm hành đầu rốt cục nương theo lấy"Ba" Một tiếng dâm loạn tiếng vang từ Connor non mềm trong tiểu huyệt trượt ra đến thời điểm, nhỏ Mị Ma nhịn không được thở dài một hơi giống như yếu ớt, thoải mái mà hừ ngâm một tiếng. Trước đây không lâu mới bắn vào đi tinh dịch bởi vì không có trở ngại mà thuận thế từ hắn cái kia bị thao nước chảy mà trong lỗ nhỏ tranh nhau chen lấn chảy ra. Cái kia trước đây không lâu mới bị quá độ sử dụng tiểu huyệt đã mất đi trước kia mềm mại phấn nộn nhan sắc, giống như là chín mọng quả mọng giống như bị thao có chút mềm nát mà có chút phiếm hồng. Hán khắc dùng qua trước mặt của hắn cũng dùng qua phía sau của hắn, đến mức hiện tại cái này hai nơi đều có chút không khép lại được giống như có chút mở ra một đầu sắc tình mà chật hẹp khe hở, mềm mại tiểu huyệt phiếm hồng lại chảy xuống bạch tương, theo nhỏ Mị Ma lung tung lề mề động tác mà giống hai tấm mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ giống như vừa đi vừa về lúc mở lúc đóng.

Connor có chút nóng nảy kẹp chặt thân thể, đem ngón tay duỗi xuống dưới muốn ngăn chặn mình kia hai cái không ngừng nước chảy mà lỗ nhỏ, muốn lưu lại đêm qua Hán khắc bắn tại trong cơ thể hắn những cái kia mỹ vị tinh dịch. Kỳ thật làm như vậy cũng không có cái gì cụ thể tác dụng, trên thực tế mặc kệ là phía trước vẫn là đằng sau, đối với Mị Ma tới nói đều không có cái gì bản chất khác nhau, chỉ cần tiến hành dịch thể giao lưu, bọn hắn cũng đã"Ăn vào" Tinh khí. Mà giờ khắc này Connor sẽ bản năng muốn lưu lại Hán khắc tinh dịch, thuần túy là bởi vì cái này đáng thương tiểu gia hỏa quá mức tham ăn, đến mức không muốn để cho tự chủ như thế vị đẹp tinh dịch lập tức rời đi trong cơ thể mình thôi.

Huống chi Mị Ma trời sinh giới tính lưu động, mặc kệ là phía trước vẫn là đằng sau đều mang theo từ thể bôi trơn thiên phú, dùng tinh dịch lấp đầy tử cung của bọn hắn lại hoặc là cái mông, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không cảm thấy kháng cự lại hoặc là phản cảm. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, kỳ thật bọn hắn cũng sẽ không sinh ra cái gì"Bị thao nới lỏng" Tình trạng cơ thể —— Chủng tộc thiên phú cho phép, dù sao một vị phía dưới đều lấy lòng không được hắn người Mị Ma, đến tột cùng nên như thế nào đi săn đâu? Connor hiện tại trạng thái thân thể bất quá là ra ngoài bản năng đang bắt chước nhân loại tình ái quá độ về sau phản ứng mà thôi, Mị Ma tựa hồ trong tiềm thức cảm thấy, dạng này có thể cho tự chủ ném cho ăn càng nhiều động lực.

Connor gương mặt hiện lam thở hào hển cắn chặt mình đốt ngón tay, co quắp tại đệm chăn ở giữa có chút đắng buồn bực dỗ dành lấy phía dưới của mình dần dần trở nên nóng ướt tiểu huyệt, tinh dịch hỗn tạp ái dịch ướt dầm dề dính đầy đầu ngón tay của hắn. Có khác với bình thường bị sinh tồn bản năng sở khốn nhiễu cảm giác, Mị Ma giờ phút này cũng không cảm thấy đói, mà là một loại khác xốp giòn ngứa khó nhịn cảm giác trống rỗng xâm nhập thân thể của hắn, đây là hắn chưa hề trải qua. Nhỏ Mị Ma cảm thấy hoang mang cùng bất lực, chỉ có thể bắt chước hôm qua Huyết tộc an ủi phương thức của hắn kích thích phía dưới của mình dần dần hưng phấn viên thịt, thủ pháp của hắn vụng về mà mơ hồ, trong lúc lơ đãng còn làm đau mình nhiều lần. Chưa chắc đến cái gì ngon ngọt nhỏ Mị Ma ủy khuất cuộn tròn cuộn tròn cánh, liền đáng yêu cuối đuôi mà đều mặt ủ mày chau rũ xuống trên mặt đất không nhúc nhích.

Cũng may thừa dịp nhà mình tự chủ ngủ liền không có việc gì nhỏ Mị Ma, rất nhanh lại tìm sự tình khác cho mình làm. Connor nắm tay từ giữa chân của mình rút ra, có chút đứng dậy nhìn lén lấy nằm tại bên cạnh mình ngủ say Huyết tộc. Sáng lấp lánh tiêu đường sắc mắt to lóe lên lóe lên nhìn chằm chằm Huyết tộc anh tuấn bên mặt sững sờ, nhìn xem Huyết tộc vẫn như cũ nhíu chặt lông mày, còn có kiên nghị hàm dưới đường cong, lại nhịn không được dùng tay đi chạm đến Huyết tộc trên cằm có chút khó giải quyết gốc râu cằm. Nhỏ Mị Ma giống như là kịp phản ứng cái gì giống như, gương mặt hiện lam dán tới, bắt chước phát sinh ngày hôm qua qua sự tình, thuận Huyết tộc cái cổ hướng lên liếm hôn. Mềm mại cái lưỡi mơn trớn thô ráp râu ria, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng che ở đối phương trên môi. Nói thật mặc dù thật là cơ hồ động tác giống nhau, nhưng là từ Connor làm được, lại không hiểu có loại nũng nịu ý vị ở bên trong.

Hán khắc chân mày nhíu chặt hơn, hắn đã sớm tỉnh lại, từ hôm qua đêm khuya đến bây giờ, hắn đã nghỉ ngơi đủ nhiều, lại thế nào ngủ cũng nên tỉnh. Nhưng là hắn vừa tỉnh liền phát hiện nằm tại bên cạnh mình tiểu gia hỏa đang ăn vụng, mới nếm thử tính sự tình liền đối với tính ăn tủy biết vị nhỏ Mị Ma mặt trăng vừa thăng lên ngay tại tự an ủi. Có lẽ là thân là tự chủ đối với sủng vật nhìn trộm muốn quấy phá, Hán khắc theo bản năng lựa chọn tiếp tục giả chết. Mà vụng về nhỏ Mị Ma rất rõ ràng tại một ngày trước ban đêm tình ái bên trong cái gì đều không có học được, cũng không có đem mình thành công đưa lên vui vẻ đỉnh phong. Thất bại Mị Ma càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, ngược lại được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi lại gần thân hắn. Thế là nguyên bản định xem kịch Huyết tộc rốt cục nhịn không nổi, có chút ảo não dùng sức kéo lấy Mị Ma cái đuôi, thuận thế đem Connor đặt ở dưới người mình, nắm vuốt nhỏ Mị Ma cái cằm hung hăng hôn tới.

Connor tại Hán khắc đem bờ môi thiếp tới thời điểm giật nảy mình, nhưng là hắn rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng giống như nhiệt tình mở ra môi, thuận theo duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến liếm láp qua Huyết tộc trong miệng răng nanh, vui vẻ nghênh đón tự chủ không thế nào ôn nhu hôn. Cái đuôi của hắn vẫn như cũ là trước hắn một bước vô ý thức cuốn lấy Hán khắc cánh tay, mềm mại chóp đuôi mà nũng nịu giống như mài cọ lấy nhà mình tự chủ. Connor có thể cảm giác được Hán khắc chống đỡ tại hắn tiểu huyệt xử mượt mà nặng nề quy đầu, hắn bản năng căng thẳng thân thể, non mềm thịt mềm như là đang nịnh nọt dán cái kia nặng nề đầu khẽ co khẽ rút. Mặc dù đêm qua mới nếm qua một bữa tiệc lớn, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là buổi sáng hôm nay không thể ăn nhiều mấy khối bánh nướng xốp không phải sao.

Ngươi thật đúng là...

Hán khắc cơ hồ là cắn răng nghiến lợi đang nói câu nói này, mà Connor nhưng như cũ một mặt ngây thơ chớp mình ướt sũng cẩu cẩu mắt thấy hắn, phảng phất không biết mình làm cái gì mới dẫn tới Huyết tộc nói lời như vậy.

Huyết tộc tựa hồ cũng lười khó khăn giải thích cái gì, hắn không chút do dự kéo đắp lên hai người bọn họ trên thân cái chăn, bỗng nhiên động thân chen vào Mị Ma cái kia mềm mại mà chật hẹp trong lỗ nhỏ. Connor ngẩng cái cổ ngọt ngào thỏa mãn rên rỉ lên tiếng, vừa vặn để Huyết tộc đem mình răng nanh thừa cơ dán vào hắn chỗ cổ, còn chưa hoàn toàn khép lại trên vết thương. Vết thương giống nhau hoặc sâu hoặc cạn trải rộng tại Connor các vị trí cơ thể, từ cái cổ đến phấn nộn đầu vú bốn phía, dọc theo mẫn cảm bên đùi làm cho người mơ màng kéo dài đến càng mềm mại tư mật địa phương. Huyết tộc dùng sức đem mình răng nanh đâm vào Mị Ma thể nội, sau đó lại ôn nhu duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm láp rơi nơi đó tràn ra Lam Huyết, đương nhiên đem phần này đáng sợ khát máu bản năng khống chế tại một cái rất tốt tình thú phạm vi bên trong.

Xem ra ta mặt trăng vừa thăng lên liền đến tìm ngươi vẫn là quấy rầy đến các ngươi.

Fluer cha xứ lãnh cảm thanh âm tại Hán khắc bên tai vang lên, không có chút nào ba động thanh âm khiến cho Huyết tộc cũng cả một cái lãnh cảm. Hán khắc có chút sinh khí, nhưng là hắn lại hoàn toàn chính xác không chiếm cái gì lý, bởi vì hắn hiện tại đúng là đang lẩn trốn ban, đóng văn cũng đang trốn ban, chỉ có Fluer cha xứ một người đang làm việc, mà lại bọn hắn hôm qua còn cùng một chỗ vểnh lên ban.

Ta cảm thấy từ nay về sau nhân viên cùng cấp trên trực tiếp cần bảo trì một chút khoảng cách.

Hán khắc một cái tay ôm sát bị dọa đến trực tiếp sửng sốt nhỏ Mị Ma, một cái tay khác vươn đi ra ý đồ bắt lấy, thậm chí nghiền nát cái kia Fluer cha xứ phái tới tức thời thông tin người mang tin tức chim bồ câu trắng nhỏ. Mà xét thấy nó đã có trước đó vô số lần bị chà đạp kinh nghiệm, giờ phút này bị làm ma pháp chim bồ câu trắng nhỏ linh hoạt tránh trái tránh phải, duy trì lấy ma pháp thông tin không nói còn để Hán khắc làm sao đều bắt không được nó.

Cái gì khoảng cách? Làm phiền ngươi thanh tỉnh điểm, Hán khắc! Đừng mẹ hắn lười biếng! Ngươi làm trái kỷ lý lịch quả thực muốn so thánh kinh còn dày hơn! Vừa rời giường liền muốn đến một phát? Đóng văn đều trở về, hơn hai trăm tuổi tiểu hỏa tử đều biết trốn việc muốn có chừng có mực! Nhanh lên mặc quần áo tử tế mang theo ngươi cộng tác tới!

Fluer cha xứ táo bạo tiếng rống nghe cùng trước đó tưởng như hai người, hoàn toàn không có điểm ôn tồn lễ độ cha xứ cái bóng, cùng trước đó Connor tại chủ giáo bên người nhìn thấy những cái kia cha xứ quả thực có thiên nhưỡng địa biệt chênh lệch. Nhỏ Mị Ma bị Fluer cha xứ rống đến khẽ run rẩy, ủy khuất ba ba rụt rụt cánh, càng cố gắng hướng Hán khắc trong ngực chui chui. Connor đánh trong đáy lòng cảm thấy áy náy, cái này không riêng gì ra ngoài chuyển chức ngày đầu tiên liền trốn việc, đồng thời bị đương nhiệm cấp trên xúi giục trốn ban xấu hổ chi tình, cũng là ra ngoài giáo hội"Tạo vật" Đối cha xứ thực chất bên trong kính sợ.

Bình thường ngoài miệng nói Lam Huyết loại máu quá ngọt, trên thực tế còn không phải hút rất vui vẻ. Vừa mới gặp mặt mấy giờ a, liền bắt đầu khắp nơi che chở.

Fluer cha xứ giống như là nói cho mình nghe giống như thấp giọng lầu bầu lấy. Mặc dù bản ý của hắn khả năng cũng không nghĩ để Hán khắc nghe được, nhưng là con kia truyền lời dùng tiểu Tín bồ câu vẫn là cực kỳ kính nghiệp đem câu nói này thanh thanh sở sở truyền tống tới, đồng thời khoe khoang giống như tại không trung xoay một vòng. Như thế nói trúng tim đen phàn nàn khiến cho Hán khắc bản năng một trận tâm phiền ý loạn, buổi sáng hôm nay sự tình lại thêm trước đó vô số lần say rượu sáng sớm liền bị đánh thức oán hận chất chứa cùng nhau dâng lên. Huyết tộc nhìn đều không xem thêm một chút liền đưa tay trực tiếp bắt lấy con kia tại không trung đắc ý tiểu Tín bồ câu, mặt mũi tràn đầy áp suất thấp mà nhìn xem cái này ỷ lại thế khinh người vật nhỏ. Cũng không để ý nó làm sao giãy dụa, trên tay thoáng dùng sức liền đem nó bóp thành một cỗ khói trắng, trực tiếp đưa về Fluer cha xứ bên người.

900 Là mền văn gánh trở về.

Connor mới thu thập sạch sẽ, uỵch lấy cánh nhỏ đi theo nhà mình tự chủ bay tới giáo đường phòng khách chính, liền nhìn thấy huynh đệ của mình chính ghé vào đêm qua tập kích bọn họ con kia cự lang phần lưng, xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dán ấm áp mềm mại lông sói không có chút nào phòng bị ngủ say lấy.900 Cau mày, trên mặt viết đầy giấc ngủ không đủ rã rời cùng bất mãn, thế nhưng là trên thân lại đồng dạng không thể ức chế tản ra một cỗ vừa mới bị hung hăng yêu thương qua, hảo hảo cho ăn no ngọt ngào khí tức. Tuổi trẻ người sói khi tiến vào giáo đường trước đó biến trở về mình nhân loại thân hình, hắn cùng trong truyền thuyết Lang Vương đen sâm · Robe dáng người chênh lệch không nhiều, bén nhọn móng vuốt cùng so ngựa còn muốn to lớn thân hình để hắn nhìn càng giống là thánh kinh bên trong mãnh thú, mà cũng không phải gì đó giáo hội sở thuộc hành hình quan.

Nhân loại hình thái đóng văn ngoài ý muốn cũng không cao lớn, cũng có cái gì khoa trương cơ bắp, nhất định phải nói nhiều lắm là tính tại rắn chắc phạm vi, để cho người ta rất khó coi ra hắn có lực lượng. Biến trở về hình người người sói thuận thế liền đem Mị Ma gánh tại trên vai, bàn tay giống như là biểu thị công khai chủ quyền giống như đương nhiên nhấn tại 900 Trên mông. Hắn nhìn một chút dính tại Hán khắc bên người nhu thuận nhưng lại thân hình tinh tế nhỏ Mị Ma, lại quay đầu nhìn một chút nhà mình cái này khó chịu nhưng lại đầy đặn Mị Ma, sau đó có chút đắc ý đối Hán khắc lộ ra một cái"Tất cả mọi người hiểu" Tiếu dung. Mà tựa hồ là cảm giác được cái gì không thích hợp, bị giày vò gần như cả ngày nhỏ Mị Ma lúc này mới thoáng giật giật cái đuôi, mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, có chút tức giận vỗ vỗ người sói phía sau lưng, ra hiệu đối phương nhanh đưa mình buông ra. Thế là đóng văn lập tức thu hồi mình sờ loạn tay, giống như là cái gì đều không có phát sinh giống như cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem 900 Bỏ trên đất. Có lẽ là bởi vì quá mức rã rời, còn chưa hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh nguyên nhân, 900 Cái đuôi còn có chút hướng vào phía trong co ro, tại đóng văn đem hắn phóng tới trên đất thời điểm, cái đuôi của hắn thậm chí còn nũng nịu vô ý thức, như có như không lề mề lên đóng văn bắp chân.

Đứng tại cách đó không xa Hán khắc cùng Connor tự nhiên là đem đóng văn cùng 900 Những này anh anh em em tiểu động tác xem ở trong mắt. Huyết tộc đã sống quá lâu, đối với khó chịu tiểu tình lữ yêu đương loại sự tình này đã sớm không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, chỉ là một mặt chết lặng đứng ở nơi đó, hi vọng Fluer cha xứ có thể sớm một chút đem nhiệm vụ nói rõ ràng bọn hắn sớm một chút khởi công sớm một chút tan tầm. Mà thân là 900 Ca ca Connor thì là đã kinh ngạc lại vui vẻ, hắn chưa từng nghĩ đến tính cách so mèo còn kiêu ngạo 900 Vậy mà cũng sẽ làm ra dạng này vô ý thức, nũng nịu giống như tiểu động tác, đồng thời cũng vì 900 Có thể tìm tới mình tín nhiệm"Tự chủ" Mà cảm thấy từ trong đến ngoài mừng rỡ —— Mặc dù 900 Bản nhân chắc chắn sẽ không thừa nhận chính là.

Connor tại 900 Còn chưa xoay người lại mặt hướng lúc trước hắn liền hưng phấn uỵch lấy cánh nhỏ nhào tới, treo ở nhà mình huynh đệ trên thân cho 900 Một cái lớn —— Lớn ôm. Mà 900 Cũng đương nhiên về ôm nhà mình huynh trưởng, sau đó hai con nhỏ Mị Ma liền phảng phất chung quanh người khác không tồn tại giống như, mười phần tự nhiên duỗi ra đầu lưỡi hôn đến cùng một chỗ. Hai người bọn họ hai người ôm lẫn nhau cái cổ, phảng phất cỡ nào hưởng thụ cỡ nào động tình có chút thở dốc mài cọ lấy, liếm láp lấy lẫn nhau mềm mại môi, dây dưa lẫn nhau thấm ướt lưỡi, đang không ngừng trằn trọc giao hôn bên trong phát ra nhỏ bé nhưng lại tình sắc mút vào âm thanh. Lồng ngực của bọn hắn làm cho người mơ màng có chút chập trùng, mảng lớn trần trụi phiếm hồng làn da tương hỗ gần sát lề mề, hai tay chậm rãi tiếp xúc ma sát, sau đó mười ngón khấu chặt. Thậm chí liền bọn hắn cái đuôi nhỏ đều sắc tình, một vòng một vòng dây dưa đến cùng một chỗ, đáng yêu chóp đuôi mà không kềm chế được run rẩy, phảng phất quyết định, phải lập tức tại toà này giáo đường phòng khách chính trình diễn vừa ra huynh đệ tướng mài cấm đoạn Xuân cung.

Tách ra!

Đóng văn nắm chặt nhà mình con kia nhỏ Mị Ma thủ đoạn liền dùng sức về sau kéo một cái, cưỡng ép tách ra vừa mới còn đang động tình giao hôn lề mề hai người. Hắn táo bạo tiếng rống dọa Connor nhảy một cái, căn bản không biết mình đã làm sai điều gì nhỏ Mị Ma nhanh như chớp bay trở về Hán khắc bên người, trốn ở nhà mình tự chủ phía sau ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn xem đóng văn. Là, người sói đỏ mặt, mắt trần có thể thấy, hết sức rõ ràng đỏ mặt, hắn xù lông nổ đến ngay cả mình lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi đều khống chế không nổi bật đi ra. Đóng văn nhìn một chút vẫn tại một bên một mặt chết lặng lãnh đạm phảng phất thế sự không liên quan gì đến ta Hán khắc, không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi Huyết tộc sống quá lâu có phải là cũng sẽ lão niên si ngốc. Người sói dùng sức nắm 900 Thủ đoạn, không nói lời gì đem nhà mình Mị Ma bảo hộ ở phía sau mình, sau đó hắn lại chỉ vào ở một bên thần du Huyết tộc, táo bạo rống to: Cho ta coi trọng ngươi sủng vật!

Không phải... Bọn hắn chào hỏi phương thức cứ như vậy.

Hán khắc dùng một loại căn bản lười nhác giải thích ngữ điệu nói, ánh mắt của hắn lạnh nhạt nhìn xem ở một bên đỏ mặt xù lông cẩu cẩu, phảng phất tại cảm thán người trẻ tuổi không kiến thức giống như bất đắc dĩ thở dài. Đối với dạng này phản ứng đóng văn lửa giận trong lòng càng sâu, mà Hán khắc cũng đã cả cái gì một điểm lực chú ý đều chẳng muốn phân cho đóng văn, chỉ là quay đầu an ủi giống như vuốt vuốt nhà mình Mị Ma đầu.

Mà sự thật cũng đúng là như thế, Mị Ma thuộc về tương đối nhỏ yếu ma tộc, rất dễ bị giáo hội lại hoặc là cái khác ác ma tiêu diệt. Trước đây mới sinh thuần huyết Mị Ma sẽ phụ thuộc vào tương đối cường đại đồng tộc, cộng đồng hình thành một cái chặt chẽ có thứ tự nhỏ quần thể bảo vệ mình. Vì cam đoan đồ ăn dư dả, Mị Ma ở giữa còn có thể thông qua tứ chi tiếp xúc hoặc là dịch thể đến trao đổi"Con mồi" Tin tức. Cho nên vừa rồi Connor cùng 900 Như thế tiếp xúc, đại khái đem bọn hắn hôm qua cùng sáng nay làm sao bị nhà mình tự chủ hung hăng thỏa mãn, cho ăn no quá trình tất cả đều giao lưu hoàn tất.

Nguyên lai người sói có kết đâu, động vật hình thái cùng nhân loại hình thái đều thử qua nha...

Connor uỵch lấy cánh nhỏ, ngoẹo đầu từ Hán khắc sau lưng lộ ra một cái lam nhào nhào khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn. Nhỏ Mị Ma giờ phút này mặt mũi tràn đầy ngây thơ vô tội nháy mắt, nhìn xem 900 Có chút vui vẻ thì thào nói.

Thật sự là chất lượng tốt đồ ăn... Tinh khí dồi dào lại mỹ vị, thật tuyệt...

Mà 900 Bên này tự nhiên cũng là đáp lại đối phương giống như nhỏ giọng lầu bầu lấy, nhẹ nhàng ngữ điệu bên trong như có như không để lộ ra một tia kinh ngạc cùng ghen tị. Mà câu nói này vừa ra khỏi miệng ngăn tại 900 Trước người đóng văn liền mẫn cảm giật giật lỗ tai, lập tức liền xoay đầu lại ý đồ tự thể nghiệm chứng minh mình mới là tốt nhất. Khiến cho 900 Lập tức có chút thống khổ giật giật cánh, mười phần kiên quyết cùng nhà mình tự chủ tách rời ra một khoảng cách. Đóng văn căn bản tinh lực quá thừa máy đóng cọc đồng dạng không hiểu được nghỉ ngơi, tinh dịch tất cả đều sẽ bắn tới bụng hắn bên trong còn biết dùng kết, đau đớn nhưng lại ẩn ẩn có chút thoải mái dễ chịu mà đem hắn kết đến sít sao, ép buộc hắn một giọt không lọt đem những cái kia tinh dịch toàn bộ lưu tại trong cơ thể mình. Bị một vị nào đó người sói lấy lang tộc hình thái cùng nhân loại hình thái tiếp tục giày vò ròng rã một ngày Mị Ma đã ăn đủ no bụng, thậm chí có thể nói —— Hắn ăn nhiều, muốn ói. Cũng không phải là bị thao đến mang thai ý vị bên trên muốn ói, là thật, đóng văn thật sự là đút cho hắn quá nhiều tinh khí.

Khụ khụ.

Fluer cha xứ tiểu Tín làm lại một lần xuất hiện ở mọi người trước mắt, nó ra dáng bắt chước cha xứ ngữ khí kêu vài tiếng, thành công đưa tới mọi người chú ý. Chim bồ câu trắng nhỏ có chút đắc ý vòng quanh giáo đường phòng khách chính bay một vòng, đem Fluer cha xứ chịu mệt nhọc tăng ca hai ngày cuối cùng mới chỉnh lý tốt tư liệu cùng nhiệm vụ trực tiếp ném tới Hán khắc cùng đóng văn trong tay. Là, Fluer cha xứ cũng muốn nghỉ ngơi, hắn cũng muốn trốn việc. Giai đoạn trước chuẩn bị hắn đều làm xong, giáo hội phương diện hắn cũng liên hệ tốt, còn lại loạn thất bát tao chủ giáo bố trí cục diện rối rắm hắn cũng sẽ không quản, liền trực tiếp giao cho Hán khắc cùng đóng văn xử lý liền tốt.

Hán khắc cầm Fluer cha xứ đưa tới một lớn xấp tài liệu, tùy ý lật ra liếc mấy cái, biết đại khái lần này lại là an bài bọn hắn đi cái gì chim không đẻ trứng địa phương chân chạy, làm cái gì không quá quan trọng khổ sai sự tình. Sau đó Huyết tộc nhìn một chút nhà mình quần áo tả tơi, tùy tiện động động liền sẽ bị nhìn hết nhỏ Mị Ma, lại nhìn một chút đóng văn con kia, không ngạc nhiên chút nào phát hiện 900 Xuyên Mị Ma tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất váy ngắn, thậm chí liền hắn trên mông người sói lưu lại vết cắn đều không lấn át được.

Thế là Huyết tộc phi thường nghiêm túc thấp giọng, trịnh trọng kỳ sự nói: Mặc dù công việc là an bài như vậy, nhưng là lại xuất phát trước đó, ta vẫn còn muốn đi tiệm bán quần áo một chuyến.

—— Đề nghị này đạt được ngoại trừ Fluer cha xứ bên ngoài, mặt khác ba người nhất trí đồng ý.

TBC

03.

Muốn mua quần áo mà nói, Hắc Sâm Lâm phía đông liền có một nhà phi thường lưu hành tiệm bán quần áo. Cửa hàng từ mấy cái tính cách nhu nhược cấp thấp ăn cỏ tính thú nhân chưởng quản, trang phục kiểu dáng cùng phụ ma tính đều phi thường bổng, giá cả cũng hợp lý, cho nên ở trong tối mương cực kỳ được hoan nghênh. Nhưng là bởi vì động vật ăn cỏ trời sinh nhu nhược dễ khi dễ tính cách, tiệm này trước đó một mực ở vào bị ghìm tác lại lỗ vốn trạng thái. Hiện tại nhận giáo hội bảo hộ, tiểu động vật nhóm đều rất cảm kích, sinh hoạt cũng tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Hiện tại cửa hàng chủ yếu kinh doanh trang phục định chế, trợ giúp giáo hội cao tầng chế tác một chút tinh tế mà phụ ma tính cực cao thần phục, cho nên bình thường cơ hồ không có người nào sẽ quang lâm cửa hàng của bọn họ. Cửa hàng mở tại Hắc Sâm Lâm một viên cổ thụ nội bộ, từ treo tiểu linh đang, không đáng chú ý cửa gỗ đi vào, liền có thể nhìn thấy bên trong từ ma pháp cấu tạo ra cự đại không gian. Trong phòng tản ra trầm mộc cổ lão hương khí, còn có ánh nắng từ đỉnh đầu nghiêng nghiêng chiếu vào, giống như là con thỏ, dê, con sóc loại hình tiểu động vật ở bên trong bận bịu tứ phía.

Nói là sẽ rất ít có người đến nhà, trên thực tế thật tới này cửa tiệm bái phỏng cũng cơ hồ cũng chỉ có Hán khắc cùng đóng văn bọn hắn. Không riêng gì bởi vì bình thường công việc nguyên nhân thường xuyên sẽ làm hư quần áo cần tiếp tế, còn có chính là giáo hội trực tiếp đem loại này vụn vặt phiền toái sự tình đều giao cho bọn hắn quản lý, bọn hắn nghĩ không đến vậy không được. Đến mức cả tiệm bên trong ngoại trừ những cái kia chỉ có người bình thường một nửa cao thú nhân, liền chỉ còn lại bọn hắn bốn vị khách nhân mà thôi.

Hán khắc mới vừa vào cửa phi thường tự giác đem mình gửi ở quầy hàng chỗ, tiện tay móc ra một túi kim tệ ném cho vội vội vàng vàng nhảy tới nghênh đón con thỏ nhỏ, đơn giản bàn giao vài câu phụ ma yêu cầu, sau đó liền ra hiệu Connor đi tùy tính chọn lựa mình thích kiểu dáng. Hán khắc mình thì là tựa ở bên quầy, buồn bực ngán ngẩm rút ra một cây xì gà bỏ vào trong miệng. Hoàn toàn một bộ chán ghét bồi mình tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp tiểu thê tử dạo phố lão nam nhân dáng vẻ, bỏ mặc nhà mình nhỏ Mị Ma ở đây mua mua mua, hắn phụ trách tính tiền trả tiền.

Mấy cái nguyên bản còn đang trong phòng bận bịu tứ phía tiểu động vật nhìn thấy này tấm cảnh tượng, phảng phất trong nháy mắt hiểu được cái gì giống như trao đổi một ánh mắt, sau đó ngầm hiểu buông xuống trong tay công việc. Nhiệt tình lại gần đem Connor bao bọc vây quanh, cầm vài kiện mới nhất thiết kế quần áo, đem còn chưa biết đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì nhỏ Mị Ma thẳng tắp đưa vào phòng thay quần áo.

Mà đóng văn bên này liền đơn giản nhiều, người sói so chủng tộc khác càng tăng lên độc chiếm dục ở đây hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, liền xem như lão bà của mình tuyển quần áo cũng là nhất định phải mình xem qua giữ cửa ải. Mà tựa hồ là bất mãn tại những cái kia tiểu động vật đưa cho Connor quần áo đều quá mức bại lộ quá mức ác thú vị, người sói có chút dữ dằn khuyên bảo nhảy tới vì bọn họ phục vụ con thỏ nhỏ, không cho phép tùy tiện lấy cái gì kỳ quái gợi cảm sáo trang cho 900. Nói cho đối phương biết hắn muốn tận khả năng bảo thủ, trung thực, tốt nhất hơn một tấc dư làn da đều không cần lộ ra thường phục, nếu có thể liền cùng mình mặc trên người bộ này không nhiều liền có thể.

Người sói hung tợn cảnh cáo dọa đến người ta con thỏ nhỏ quay người vì bọn họ chọn lựa quần áo thời điểm còn có chút nghĩ mà sợ chóp đuôi mà run rẩy, miệng bên trong tự mình lẩm bẩm Mị Ma vóc người tốt như vậy không cường điệu ra quá đáng tiếc loại hình. Khiến cho đứng ở một bên đem đây hết thảy xem ở đáy mắt Hán khắc có chút bất đắc dĩ bật cười, rất rõ ràng lòng ham chiếm hữu bạo rạp người sói không muốn cùng bất luận kẻ nào chia sẻ bạn lữ của mình, hắn hi vọng cái này nhỏ Mị Ma mỗi một tấc làn da đều là chỉ thuộc về hắn, chỉ có hắn có thể chạm đến, nhấm nháp, lại hoặc là ở phía trên lưu lại vết tích. Hán khắc đứng tại bên kia thoạt nhìn như là có chút chờ mong, vô ý thức nhìn chằm chằm Connor vừa mới đi vào cái kia phòng thử áo, bên cạnh thôn vân thổ vụ bên cạnh ở trong lòng âm thầm cảm thán người trẻ tuổi chính là tinh lực tràn đầy. Nhất là đóng văn cũng mặc kệ người ta 900 Có thích hay không hắn những cái kia thẳng nam thẩm mỹ quần áo liền giúp người ta tuyển, phải biết Mị Ma thân là dựa vào hình dạng mị hoặc người khác hút, lấy tinh khí chủng tộc, bọn hắn thế nhưng là chú trọng nhất bề ngoài ác ma một trong.

Đồng thời bị mấy vị tiểu động vật phục vụ lấy thúc đẩy trong phòng thử áo Connor, tự nhiên là đi trước ra cái kia. Cái này nhỏ Mị Ma lúc trước bị lấp mấy bộ quần áo trong ngực, hiện tại xuyên ra tới lẽ ra là hắn lặp đi lặp lại nếm thử về sau, mình vừa ý nhất kiểu dáng. Mà xem như yêu thích nhất cách ăn mặc chủng tộc một trong, Connor lựa chọn thực sự không tính là cái gì hoa lệ phức tạp kiểu dáng, nhỏ Mị Ma tựa hồ là khéo léo đem xuất hành tiện lợi chờ nhân tố cũng suy tính đi vào, cho nên lùi lại mà cầu việc khác lựa chọn ngắn gọn lại dễ dàng cho hành động quần áo. Nhưng là bộ quần áo này rất thích hợp Connor, mặc kệ là màu trắng áo trong vẫn là cắt may vừa người áo khoác, đều nổi bật lên Hán khắc trước mắt cái này nhỏ Mị Ma sạch sẽ thiếu niên khí tức càng sâu, để hắn nhìn thuần túy đến phảng phất cùng ác ma bực này chủng tộc dường như không quan hệ.

Nhìn thấy mình thiết kế chế tác quần áo vậy mà như thế thích hợp nhà mình khách nhân, tính cách đơn thuần tiểu động vật nhóm cũng thập phần vui vẻ. Bọn hắn mười phần kính nghiệp vây quanh Connor bận bịu tứ phía, nghiêm túc vì nhỏ Mị Ma điều chỉnh ma phụ, chỉnh sửa trang phục chi tiết. Cái này không riêng gì bởi vì tiểu động vật nhóm yêu quý công việc, tôn trọng mỹ học, càng bởi vì bọn hắn bình thường nhận giáo hội rất nhiều chiếu cố, cho nên vì Hán khắc cùng đóng văn bọn hắn phục vụ, bọn hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ có ơn tất báo càng thêm ra sức một chút.

Mặc dù có tiểu động vật nhóm trở ngại ánh mắt, không quá có thể thấy rõ Connor hạ thân quần áo, nhưng là dạng này vừa người cách ăn mặc, vẫn như cũ là để một mực buồn bực ngán ngẩm đứng tại bên quầy chờ đợi Huyết tộc cũng nhịn không được cưng chiều giơ lên khóe miệng nhìn nhiều mấy lần. Nguyên bản còn đang cúi đầu nhỏ giọng cùng tiểu động vật nhóm nói gì đó, có chút không tự tin giống như lặp đi lặp lại xác nhận lấy mình xuyên Connor, giương mắt liền đối với lên nhà mình tự chủ không che giấu chút nào đánh giá tầm mắt của mình, khiến cho nhỏ Mị Ma trong nháy mắt có chút thẹn thùng giống như hai gò má nổi lên nhàn nhạt lam choáng. Mà tiểu động vật nhóm cũng phi thường hiểu được thời cơ bốn phía tản ra, chuyện đương nhiên cho nhà mình khách nhân lưu lại đầy đủ tư nhân không gian.

Hán khắc nhìn rất thích ta mặc đồ này, Connor chỉ là nghĩ đến điểm này, liền vui vẻ đến không nhịn được muốn lay động mình cuối đuôi mà, hắn mở ra cánh ngọt ngào cười hướng Huyết tộc bên kia bay đi. Dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện động tác mặc dù để Hán khắc cảm thấy có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng cũng lập tức rộng mở hai tay vững vàng đem nhà mình Mị Ma ôm vào ngực mình. Bởi vì lúc trước Hán Kurt ý cùng tiểu động vật nhóm dặn dò qua phụ ma nguyên nhân, cho nên Connor quần áo trên người cơ hồ sẽ không ảnh hưởng hắn cánh cùng cái đuôi sử dụng. Cho tới bây giờ đều là bị giáo hội xem như"Tạo vật" , căn bản không có bị như thế kiên nhẫn ôn nhu đối đãi qua nhỏ Mị Ma, nũng nịu thân mật tựa ở nhà mình tự chủ trong ngực cọ xát, liền liền hắn đáng yêu cái đuôi nhỏ cũng cực kì vui vẻ quấn lấy Hán khắc chân phải mắt cá chân.

Huyết tộc cưng chiều vuốt vuốt nhà mình Mị Ma đỉnh đầu mềm hồ hồ màu nâu tóc quăn mà, một cái tay khác cơ hồ là theo bản năng ôm vào Connor bên hông, cái này khiến hắn trong nháy mắt ý thức được có chút không đúng sửng sốt một chút. Huyết tộc tự nhiên là biết Mị Ma không phân giới tính, thậm chí không có gì giới tính khái niệm, cho nên Connor lựa chọn tiếp tục xuyên nhỏ váy ngắn hắn cũng không để ý. Nhưng là hiện tại đây là ——  
Tựa hồ là vì vững tin phán đoán của mình, Huyết tộc cau mày ôm lấy nhà mình Mị Ma liền vội vội vàng đi tiến phòng thay quần áo. Hắn một tay vung lên Connor dưới váy ngắn bày, đại thủ chuyện đương nhiên cầm đối phương tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, còn có không ít chưa tiêu lui dấu hôn cùng dấu răng bờ mông. Toàn bộ quá trình nước chảy mây trôi dọa đến nhỏ Mị Ma hơi kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt, cho là mình đã làm sai điều gì cánh đều khẩn trương co rúm lại. Sau đó Connor mới giống như là kịp phản ứng cái gì, có chút ủy khuất ba ba giải thích nói mình hiện tại không đói bụng, hôm qua cùng đêm nay đều ăn thật nhiều, hiện tại thật đã không ăn được. Nhỏ Mị Ma dùng mình ướt sũng màu nâu nhạt mắt to đáng thương nhìn xem nhà mình tự chủ, ý đồ gây nên nhà mình tự chủ một chút đồng tình tâm. Nhưng là hai tay nhưng vẫn là khéo léo dắt lấy Huyết tộc cổ áo, cực kỳ thuận theo không có làm ra cái gì kháng cự động tác, phảng phất chỉ cần nhà mình tự chủ nguyện ý, hắn ở đây miễn cưỡng lại nhiều ăn một chút tinh dịch cũng không có quan hệ bộ dáng.

Ta không phải nói cái này, Connor.

Bị nhà mình Mị Ma hiểu lầm Huyết tộc có chút bất đắc dĩ cúi thấp đầu xuống, cảnh cáo giống như lại tăng lên trên tay nhào nặn Connor cái kia đáng thương cái mông nhỏ lực đạo.

Ta nói là ngươi, vì cái gì không hảo hảo mặc áo lót vào?

Nhìn giống trinh tiết khóa đồng dạng, cảm giác rất đáng sợ...

Hoàn toàn không biết mình đã làm sai điều gì nhỏ Mị Ma run rẩy hồi đáp, mà tựa hồ là lại nhớ lại mình bị bách đeo lên cái kia thi ngược gông xiềng thời gian, Connor có chút nghĩ mà sợ run run một chút.

Đương nhiên cuối cùng tại Hán khắc giải thích phổ cập khoa học cùng cường quyền phía dưới, con nào đó nhỏ Mị Ma vẫn là không thể không ngoan ngoãn mặc vào nội y. Bất quá so với Connor tưởng tượng băng lãnh nặng nề trinh tiết khóa dáng vẻ, Hán khắc cho hắn mặc vào đồ lót hoàn toàn chính xác thiếp thân mềm mại lại thoải mái dễ chịu. Mặc dù Connor không thích phía dưới bị một tầng hơi mỏng vải vóc trói buộc cảm giác, nhưng là vì nhà mình tự chủ, hắn vẫn như cũ là ngoan ngoãn mặc vào đồ lót đồng thời nhẫn nại xuống tới.

Mà đổi thành bên ngoài một bên, 900 Cũng rất nhanh thay xong quần áo đi ra. Dáng người mỹ lệ, có lồi có lõm Mị Ma tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có nhận người sói thẳng nam thẩm mỹ ảnh hưởng, vẫn như cũ đem một thân phối hợp loạn thất bát tao thường phục xuyên cấm dục mà gợi cảm. Thoạt nhìn như là nhỏ một vòng màu đen áo trong dính sát 900 Phồng lên ngực, không riêng đem hắn bộ ngực sung mãn mê người hình dáng phác hoạ nhìn một cái không sót gì, còn đem hắn tinh tế rắn chắc eo tuyến cũng sáng loáng cường điệu ra. Đổi xong quần áo 900 Có chút bối rối có chút sửa chữa lên lông mày, nhẹ nhàng giật giật dán chặt lấy hắn bộ ngực áo trong, tựa hồ là đang buồn rầu quần áo ngực quá nhỏ. Mà rõ ràng thật như đóng văn muốn cầu, hơn một tấc dư làn da đều không có lộ ra, thậm chí liền cái cổ đều bị màu đen cao cổ bao vây ở, nhưng là 900 Tựa như là sợ người khác không biết hắn là chỉ Mị Ma giống như, cả người đều tản mát ra một loại không che giấu được, nhục dục mà gợi cảm khí tức đến.

Đứng tại phòng thử áo cổng chờ đợi người sói, nhìn thấy 900 Sau khi mặc quần áo bộ dáng này, cũng không biết đến cùng là vui vẫn là không thích, lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi đều khống chế không nổi nổ ra. Đóng văn một bên hung tợn níu lại người ta con thỏ nhỏ lỗ tai yêu cầu đổi lại một bộ, một bên lại tại nơi đó đuôi chó sói lạch cạch lạch cạch dao không ngừng. Mà 900 Cũng là ngoài ý muốn nghe lời theo nhà mình tự chủ ý tứ đổi lấy đổi đi, mặc dù trên nét mặt không có biến hóa rất lớn, nhưng là Connor có thể cảm nhận được nhà mình đệ đệ rõ ràng chính là một bộ thích thú dáng vẻ.

Đối với tiểu tình lữ liếc mắt đưa tình Huyết tộc tự nhiên là lười nhác chú ý nhiều hơn, Hán khắc đi đến trong tiệm bày ra trang sức địa phương, nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút bị những cái kia sáng lấp lánh bảo thạch hấp dẫn ánh mắt Connor, tiện tay cầm một khối màu hổ phách kim cương màu ném cho nhà mình Mị Ma, Huyết tộc cười hỏi hắn có cần hay không cái gì bảo thạch phụ ma, nói mình có thể cùng nhau mua cho hắn. Hán khắc rất rõ ràng phàm là ác ma liền đều sẽ có chút không cách nào kháng cự những này sáng lấp lánh đồ chơi nhỏ, dù sao sống lâu như vậy, Huyết tộc không nghĩ biết rõ những này thường thức cũng có chút không có khả năng. Huống hồ cao độ tinh khiết kim cương có thể làm được nhiều loại cường hóa cùng cao giai phụ ma, nếu như Connor thích, mua cho hắn mấy khối cũng là cũng không có gì chỗ xấu.

Nhỏ Mị Ma đưa tay tiếp nhận Huyết tộc ném cho hắn kim cương, cánh nhỏ đáng yêu uỵch mấy lần, lập tức giơ lên bảo thạch đối từ nhánh cây khe hở chỗ rơi xuống ánh nắng, yêu thích không buông tay xem đi xem lại. Sau đó lại mấp máy môi, có chút không thôi đem kim cương thả lại chỗ cũ.

Ta đích xác có cái muốn đồ vật.

Connor thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Hán khắc ôn nhu, màu chàm sắc hai mắt, giống như là rốt cục lấy dũng khí nói như vậy.

Viên kia tiền xu. Connor dừng lại một chút, lại vội vàng nói bổ sung, ta muốn chúng ta lần thứ nhất lúc gặp mặt, ngài lấy ra viên kia tiền xu.

Đây chẳng qua là cái phán đoán giáo hội"Tạo vật" Dùng đê giai phụ ma phẩm mà thôi, căn bản không có tác dụng gì, ngươi muốn phối sức ta mua cho ngươi tốt hơn. Hán khắc có chút không hiểu nói như vậy lấy, lại cầm lên một khối thanh kim thạch dự định tiếp tục chọn lựa, thế nhưng lại bị Connor nhẹ nhàng kéo lại ống tay áo.

Ta, ta liền muốn cái kia.

Connor giống như là sợ Hán khắc không đáp ứng giống như, có chút nóng nảy loạng choạng cái đuôi nói như vậy, lại thỉnh cầu lần nữa giật giật Huyết tộc ống tay áo. Tựa hồ là khó được nhìn thấy nhà mình nhỏ Mị Ma cố chấp như thế dáng vẻ, Hán khắc có chút ngoài ý muốn sửng sốt một chút, sau đó liền cũng không còn kiên trì cái gì, ngược lại đem viên kia tiền xu móc ra đặt ở Connor trong lòng bàn tay.

Rốt cục lấy được tiền xu nhỏ Mị Ma có chút cười vui vẻ ra, hài lòng siết chặt trong tay viên kia đồ chơi nhỏ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem tiền xu nhận được thiếp thân trong túi.  
Mà liền tại dạng này khúc nhạc dạo ngắn qua đi, đóng văn cùng 900 Bên kia tựa hồ cũng rốt cục tuyển định quần áo. Che phủ cực kỳ chặt chẽ nhưng như cũ gợi cảm mê người đến rối tinh rối mù 900 Là trước ra cái kia, còn lại đóng văn một người trong tiệm chậm trễ một hồi, sau đó mới hướng nhân viên cửa hàng kiểm lại khoản đi ra.

Có lẽ về sau có cơ hội, ta có thể đem phần lễ vật này đưa cho hắn đi, người sói có chút do dự nghĩ như vậy, đem một khối xem xét liền giá cả không ít lam bảo thạch trâm ngực bỏ vào trong túi sách của mình. Mà đóng văn tuyển chọn khối này bảo thạch nguyên nhân, cũng không chỉ là nó trân quý, phụ ma tính lại hoặc là độ tinh khiết cực cao, mà là bởi vì cho dù ai lải nhải dạng này trong suốt trong suốt màu sắc, đều sẽ ngay lập tức nghĩ đến 900 Cặp kia nhìn có chút xa cách màu băng lam hai mắt.

TBC

mmary:

Warning: Chủ Hán Khang, phụ G900/ Marseilles. Tấu chương sẽ liên quan đến Huyết tộc [?]! Hán khắc x Mị Ma! Connor + Người sói! Đóng văn x Mị Ma!900+ Thánh tử ( Thần tam vị nhất thể )! Markus x Quang tinh linh! Simon, văn chương bên trong tất cả thụ phương đều là giới tính lưu động người / Vô tính người, không thể tiếp nhận người mời thận trọng.  
Chapter Text  
04.

Lần này hành trình mục đích tại Liette Wright đại lục phương bắc, cùng nó nói là công việc, kỳ thật càng tiếp cận với giúp giáo hội bên trong đám kia kiều sinh quán dưỡng nương nương khang chân chạy làm việc vặt, cộng thêm ngẫu nhiên còn muốn giúp bọn hắn thu thập tàn cuộc chùi đít loại hình. Nếu như trở về rút lui mấy trăm năm, khi đó đám người đại khái rất khó tưởng tượng bây giờ Liette Wright đại lục sẽ trở thành dạng này một cái chính giáo độ cao hợp nhất địa phương đi. Nhưng là hiện tại sự thật như thế, coi như tại người ở thưa thớt, khí hậu ác liệt phương bắc, tông giáo thế lực cũng vẫn như cũ trải rộng các nơi, có đôi khi giáo hội quyền lợi thậm chí so chấp chính đảng lại hoặc là quốc vương quyền lợi càng lớn.

Mà bởi vì phương bắc khoảng cách thánh địa cùng chủ giáo đều khá xa, lại thêm nhân khẩu mỏng manh, thổ địa cằn cỗi, kinh tế lạc hậu chờ nhân tố, Thánh Vực sẽ rất ít có thần cha chủ động tới bên này truyền giáo, ngược lại là chủ giáo sẽ thỉnh thoảng sung quân một chút phạm sai lầm, lại hoặc là uy hiếp được hắn thế lực cha xứ lại hoặc là tu nữ đến phương bắc, phảng phất nơi này thật là bị thần chỗ vứt bỏ hắc ám chi địa. Hiện tại bên này tông giáo sự vụ cơ bản giao cho Markus cha xứ đến xử lý, hắn là đã từng đức cao vọng trọng cha xứ —— Carl · Man Field con nuôi, cũng là năm gần đây một vị duy nhất chủ động mời cầu đến phương bắc truyền giáo cha xứ. Đương nhiên, liên quan tới Markus thân phận, mặc dù đối ngoại mà nói thật sự là hắn là Carl cha xứ ưu tú nhất con nuôi, nhưng trên thực tế giáo hội các nơi nhân viên thần chức đều rất rõ ràng, Markus bất quá cũng là giáo hội"Tạo vật" Một trong thôi.

Nếu như lúc ấy hắn không tuyển chọn chủ động tránh lui, xin đổi đi nơi khác đến phương bắc, ai cũng biết chủ giáo sẽ như thế nào giận chó đánh mèo hắn cùng người nhà của hắn. Markus quá mức thuần túy mà quá mức ưu tú, hắn cùng Carl cha xứ đồng dạng, thậm chí so Carl cha xứ càng thêm nhận thần chiếu cố. Mấy năm trước thần hiển vừa mới bắt đầu ở trên người hắn ẩn ẩn hiển hiện mà ra thời điểm, chủ giáo liền bắt đầu lo lắng hắn sẽ liên hợp đông đảo"Tạo vật" Mưu cầu bình đẳng, xâm phạm Giáo hoàng tuyệt đối quyền lực cùng lợi ích, từ giáo hội nội bộ bắt đầu thanh tẩy cổ xưa cổ hủ, từ đó thành lập ra một cái chân chính trong suốt Lý Tưởng Hương đến. Bất quá cũng may vị này thần hiển người vì không liên lụy mình dưỡng phụ, thông minh lựa chọn né tránh cùng giấu diếm, vì cho thấy mình không có chút nào uy hiếp, hắn thậm chí chủ động mời cầu đến phương bắc truyền giáo, đồng thời tận hết chức vụ đem khối này hỗn loạn mà cằn cỗi thổ địa quản lý đến ngay ngắn rõ ràng. Cũng chính là nắm phúc của hắn, chủ giáo mới không cần lo lắng quá mức đại lục phương bắc các loại sự vụ.

Nhưng là theo gần nhất mấy lần Thánh Vực xung quanh cỡ nhỏ bạo loạn, lại thêm phương bắc càng ngày càng không che giấu được các loại thần hiển chi cảnh. Chủ giáo hiển nhiên lại lần nữa dấy lên đối Markus kiêng kị, muốn đối có hành động cùng áp chế, lấy cam đoan Giáo hoàng đối với toàn bộ giáo hội tuyệt đối quyền thống trị.

Bất quá nói thật, loại này rõ ràng chính là đang giả trang ác nhân, phí sức không có kết quả tốt công việc, Hán khắc cùng đóng văn cũng hoàn toàn không muốn làm a. Bọn hắn đã sớm biết Markus cái này có triển vọng thanh niên đại sự dấu vết, ra ngoài Ám Bộ công việc cần, bọn hắn thỉnh thoảng cùng giải quyết Liette Wright đại lục các địa phương giáo hội có chỗ gặp nhau. Trước đó tại phương bắc xử lý qua mấy lần tương đối khó giải quyết công việc, khi đó nhiệm vụ có thể thuận lợi tiến hành đều là may mắn mà có Markus cha xứ hỗ trợ. Mặc dù không tính là đến cỡ nào quen biết, nhưng là ra ngoài công việc nguyên nhân, bọn hắn cũng coi là nửa cái đồng liêu, thậm chí được xưng tụng bằng hữu. Hán khắc cùng đóng văn tự nhiên cũng không nghĩ không có việc gì nhàn liền đi vùng đất nghèo nàn đến nhà bái phỏng, đột nhiên hung tợn nói muốn còng tay rời đi gia lão bà, mang về cho giáo hội làm con tin như vậy. Huống hồ giáo hội"Tạo vật" Liên hợp những cái kia có thụ chèn ép kẻ vô thần khởi xướng cách mạng sự tình cũng không phải lần một lần hai. Từ khi Liette Wright đại lục bắt đầu tiến hành chính giáo hợp nhất về sau, loại này bạo loạn liền trở thành thường có phát sinh sự tình, căn bản không tính là cái gì lớn tin tức, bọn hắn còn tưởng rằng chủ giáo đã sớm đối với cái này tập mãi thành thói quen nữa nha ——

Mặc dù gần nhất cách mạng càng ngày càng tấp nập, càng ngày càng tiếp cận Thánh Vực nội bộ cũng là xác thực, nhưng là rất rõ ràng Huyết tộc cùng người sói đều không nghĩ lẫn vào cái gì chủ giáo đang nổi lên tông giáo bá quyền âm mưu cùng dã vọng. Nhất là bọn hắn vừa tới nơi này thời điểm, Markus cha xứ còn hoàn toàn như trước đây hữu hảo hoan nghênh bọn hắn, đương nhiên vì bọn họ an bài chỗ ở cùng ẩm thực, thấy thế nào đều là cái thực sự người tốt, Giáo hoàng thống trị hạ khó được bồi dưỡng ra có triển vọng thanh niên. Quả thật làm sinh tồn ở hắc ám cùng trong bóng tối chủng tộc, bọn hắn có thể lý giải nhân loại tham lam cùng bài trừ đối lập, thế nhưng là làm làm thuê cho giáo hội nửa cái người ngoài cuộc, bọn hắn vẫn như cũ giữ lại mình đối với Giáo hoàng cường quyền thống trị cách nhìn. Bất quá làm làm thuê cho giáo hội Ám Bộ, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tận lực từ đó ảnh hưởng cái gì chính là, bất quá là lấy tiền làm việc, giết thời gian, bàng quan thôi.

Nhưng khi Hán khắc cùng đóng văn nói thẳng, phi thường ngay thẳng mà tỏ vẻ bọn hắn là tới mang đi Simon thời điểm, Markus bên này hiển nhiên cũng không phải không có chút nào chuẩn bị không có dự liệu được. Theo càng ngày càng tấp nập phát sinh"Tạo vật" Dị biến, "Tạo vật" Nhóm thoát ly giáo hội, quay về mình nguyên bản tộc đàn, ý đồ tìm kiếm tự do cùng kết cục sự kiện cũng thường có phát sinh. Thử nghiệm dung nhập tự nhiên"Tạo vật" Phá vỡ linh tộc, ma tộc cùng nhân loại ở giữa duy trì ngàn năm cân bằng, cho đến ngày nay, ma tộc cùng linh tộc mất khống chế, vô cớ tập kích người sự kiện cũng đã thành chuyện thường. Mặc dù cái này nhiều ít xem như nhân loại gieo gió gặt bão, thế nhưng là đương luyện kim thuật sư nhóm hứng thú bừng bừng sáng tạo ra cái thứ nhất nghe lời"Tạo vật" , ý đồ dùng bọn hắn thay thế một chút công tác nguy hiểm, làm cho cả đại lục trở nên tốt hơn thời điểm thời điểm, mặc kệ là Linh tộc, ma tộc vẫn là nhân loại mình, bọn hắn đều đối hành động như vậy lựa chọn ngầm đồng ý lại hoặc là khẳng định, ai cũng không nghĩ tới"Tạo vật" Còn có có thể hoàn toàn thoát khống khả năng không phải sao.

Mà Giáo hoàng cho ra lấy cớ cũng chính là như thế. Theo bọn hắn thuật, là có một vị cùng Simon tướng mạo cùng ma pháp vết tích đều cực kỳ tương tự quang tinh linh tại phương bắc tập kích người. Mà xét thấy giáo hội bên trong đại bộ phận thần quan, lúc trước đều được chứng kiến Giáo hoàng lưu vong thần hiển người tràng diện, biết Markus cha xứ cùng quang tinh linh điểm này không thể nói nói lại xúc động lòng người quan hệ mập mờ. Cho nên chuyện đương nhiên hoài nghi cha xứ cố ý bao che người yêu của hắn, hi vọng Ám Bộ có thể đem Simon mang về Thánh Vực tiến hành giam cầm cùng"Trị liệu" .

Ta không phủ nhận phương bắc gần nhất thường có tinh linh tập kích người sự kiện phát sinh.

Markus mười phần thản nhiên nói như vậy, lập tức giật giật ngón tay, đem mấy cái tại thường nhân xem ra gần như hoàn toàn giống nhau ma pháp lưu lại trực tiếp trong không khí phô bày ra. Hán khắc cùng đóng văn đều rất rõ ràng, đây là trước đó giáo hội cung cấp cho Ám Bộ, liên quan tới người gây ra họa cùng Simon ma pháp lưu lại so sánh.

Mặc dù đại đa số sinh vật đều không thể đối dạng này ma lực ba động tiến hành càng thêm tỉ mỉ quan trắc cùng phân tích, nhưng là may mắn mà có xảy ra ở trên người ta thần hiển, để cho ta có thể càng tuỳ tiện phát giác được trong lúc này khác biệt.

Markus giải thích như vậy lấy, lại lần nữa đi lòng vòng thủ đoạn, đem hai đầu nổi bồng bềnh giữa không trung sáng màu lam dây nhỏ tùy theo phóng đại gấp mấy trăm lần. Mà tại hai đầu ma lực ba động nhan sắc sâu cạn không đồng nhất cuối cùng, hoàn toàn chính xác biểu hiện ra để cho người ta khó mà phát giác một chút khác biệt. Tiến hành so sánh hai loại gần như giống nhau ma lực vết tích, càng hướng về sau thúc đẩy, cuối cùng dạng này nhỏ bé khác biệt cùng vi diệu không hài hòa cảm giác liền càng rõ hiển. Thế nhưng là vẫn như cũ, nếu không phải thần hiển người, thường nhân rất khó cảm giác được loại này tại ma lực ba động bên trên một chút khác biệt.

Duy trì"Tạo vật" Vận chuyển hạch tâm càng ngày càng táo bạo không ổn định. Markus nói như vậy lấy, dùng ngón tay chỉ cuối cùng một tổ so sánh phần đuôi chỗ khác biệt, đây cũng là dị thường ba động rõ ràng nhất một lần.

Vì theo ta cùng nhau đến đây phương bắc, Simon trải qua thời gian dài vẫn luôn tự nguyện đeo giáo hội vì hắn chế thánh buộc. Dạng này buộc cỗ không riêng hạn chế hắn phạm vi hoạt động, để hắn không cách nào thời gian dài rời đi giáo đường. Còn làm rối loạn tinh linh trời sinh ma lực mạch kín, để thể chất của hắn suy yếu đến rất khó tái phát vung ra quang tinh linh ma lực. Hiển nhiên điều này cũng làm cho giáo hội tại bắt chước hắn chế tác"Tạo vật" Thời điểm dễ dàng không ít. Markus như có điều suy nghĩ dừng lại một chút, sau đó lại tiếp tục nói, có lẽ bọn hắn tại thực hiện thánh buộc thời điểm liền lấy đi Simon máu, cho nên mới có thể chế tạo ra tương tự như vậy"Tạo vật" Đến. Nhưng cũng chính là bởi vì có được"Bản thể" Huyết dịch nguyên nhân, mới khiến cho cái này"Tạo vật" Như thế không ổn định, nhanh như vậy liền lâm vào dị thường bên trong.

Làm bị lưu vong thần hiển người, chuyện này ta không cách nào nhúng tay. Markus có ý riêng nói như vậy lấy, nhưng là các ngươi khác biệt, ra ngoài ta tư tâm, đương nhiên cũng vì phương bắc yên ổn. Ta hi vọng các ngươi có thể giúp ta tìm kiếm cái này"Tạo vật" . Huống hồ nếu là đem hắn thay thế Simon mang về, chủ giáo bên kia hẳn là cũng không có cách nào lại nói cái gì đi.

Chuyện này nghe so với chúng ta công việc bây giờ còn muốn phí sức không có kết quả tốt.

Hán khắc nói trúng tim đen nói ra tình hình thực tế, mà từ vừa mới Markus tự tiện tới nói cái gì ma lực phân tích nhỏ lớp học bắt đầu, liền vẫn luôn đứng ở một bên thất thần, thậm chí còn buồn bực ngán ngẩm duỗi ra vuốt sói tử, gảy những cái kia trôi lơ lửng trên không trung sáng màu lam dây nhỏ đóng văn, thì là dứt khoát trực tiếp nhảy qua trả lời vấn đề bộ phận. Mặt mũi tràn đầy ta là phụ trách vật lý chuyển vận cho nên căn bản không cần giải pháp sư cùng ma pháp vẻ mặt vô tội.

Mà mặc dù phân tích ma pháp cũng không phải Hán khắc cường hạng, nhưng là làm sống trăm ngàn năm Huyết tộc, đối ma pháp phân tích hoàn toàn không biết gì cả tự nhiên cũng là không thể nào. Nhất là ở trong tối bộ công tác lâu như vậy, chỉ là mỗi ngày nhìn Fluer cha xứ phân tích chỉnh lý chủ giáo gửi đi tới các loại tư liệu, Hán khắc cũng đã mưa dầm thấm đất bị ép học được rất nhiều.

Cơ bản đã làm rõ ràng tình thế Huyết tộc lần nữa biểu lộ mình tuyệt đối trung lập, không nghĩ lẫn vào cái gì tông giáo nội bộ chiến tranh lập trường. Coi như kẻ ngu ngốc đến mấy cũng hẳn là có thể cảm thấy, chủ giáo ban đầu ở đức cao vọng trọng Carl · Man Field cha xứ trước mặt lựa chọn nhượng bộ, thông qua lưu vong phương thức bỏ qua Markus một ngựa, dùng cái này đến lắng lại dư luận áp lực trấn an lòng người cách làm căn bản chính là sai. Giáo hoàng bất quá là nuôi hổ gây họa thôi, theo"Tạo vật" Dị thường cùng bạo động liên tiếp phát sinh, càng ngày càng không ổn định sinh hoạt khiến cho một bộ phận người bắt đầu nghĩ lại cùng tìm kiếm biến đổi. Hiện tại không biết, Liette Wright đại lục có bao nhiêu địa khu nhiều ít người, ngay tại phía sau yên lặng chịu đựng trước mắt mình vị này coi trọng chân lý cùng bình đẳng thần hiển người đâu? Nếu quả như thật khởi xướng cách mạng, coi như Markus nhất hô bách ứng Hán khắc cũng sẽ không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn.

Giáo hoàng chuyện cho tới bây giờ mới hậu tri hậu giác muốn diệt trừ vị này thần hiển người rõ ràng thì đã trễ, so sánh năm đó bị lưu đày tới phương bắc vị kia không nơi nương tựa tiểu thần cha. Hiện tại đứng tại trước mắt hắn chính là thật Thánh phụ, Thánh tử cùng thánh linh, là kinh lịch thần hiển về sau, thần tam vị nhất thể.

Đó cũng không phải đang thúc giục gấp rút các ngài lựa chọn đứng tại phương nào. Markus nhẹ nhõm nói như vậy, mà câu nói này phía sau hàm nghĩa lại không cần nói cũng biết, nếu như các ngài nguyện ý giúp ta mà nói, là ta thiếu các ngài một cái nhân tình.

Này cũng cũng không phải là chuyện gì xấu, đối mặt Markus cực kỳ thành khẩn lời hứa, Hán khắc do dự suy nghĩ một chút, lập tức biểu thị đồng ý nhẹ gật đầu. Đã về sau tông giáo nội bộ tất nhiên sẽ phát sinh cách mạng cùng chiến loạn, như vậy hiện tại làm điểm ấy không ảnh hưởng toàn cục việc nhỏ liền có thể để thần hiển người thiếu một món nợ ân tình của bọn họ, cũng không tính là cái gì mua bán lỗ vốn, dù sao tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt thánh giới cha xứ, là không thể nào đánh vỡ mình lưu lại hứa hẹn. Mà tại chính giáo độ cao hợp nhất Liette Wright đại lục, nếu như phát sinh tông giáo Thánh chiến, không ảnh hưởng đến đại lục các quốc gia các nơi cơ hồ là không có khả năng.

Nếu như lập tức Huyết tộc vẫn như cũ như là trước đó trăm năm lẻ loi một mình, chuyện này khả năng còn không có dễ dàng như vậy đã định. Nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới hiện tại bên cạnh mình còn mang theo cái giáo hội"Tạo vật" , cái kia trì độn phiền phức nhưng lại cũng ngọt ngào đáng yêu đến không được nhỏ Mị Ma, Hán khắc liền không tự chủ được cũng bị mềm lòng. Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, lo trước khỏi hoạ luôn luôn tốt, Huyết tộc quay đầu nhìn một chút từ vừa mới bắt đầu vẫn tại thất thần đóng văn. Rất rõ ràng người sói mặc dù nghe không hiểu ma lực phân tích bộ phận, nhưng là hiện tại lần này đối thoại phía sau hàm nghĩa ngược lại là khiến cho rõ ràng. Mọi người đều biết thú nhân, nhất là người sói thể nội, phần lớn đều ẩn giấu đi dã thú nguyên thủy nhất khát máu cùng bạo lực, trên thực tế đóng văn cùng Hán khắc đồng dạng, cũng là không phải đặc biệt để ý cách mạng sự tình, lại hoặc là Markus thiếu hắn nhân tình gì loại hình. Hắn chỉ là càng thêm khuất phục tại bản năng, càng thêm ngay thẳng đối sau này muốn phát sinh Thánh chiến sinh ra hứng thú, làm sinh hoạt tại màu xám khu vực Thú Tộc, hắn rất hiếu kì về sau ở giáo hội, kẻ vô thần và số lượng đông đảo"Tạo vật" Ở giữa, sẽ phát sinh như thế nào tàn nhẫn mà huyết tinh trấn áp cùng đấu tranh.

Huống chi tại giáo hoàng cùng thần hiển người ở giữa, người sói lúc đầu cũng không có cái gì khuynh hướng. Bây giờ tại hoàn thành trong khi làm nhiệm vụ thuận tiện còn có chuyện vui có thể tìm, đối với đóng văn tới nói thật sự là cớ sao mà không làm. Cho nên đối với Markus đề nghị, hắn tự nhiên cũng cùng Hán khắc đồng dạng đáp ứng xuống.

Mà liền tại ba người đạt thành nhất trí một bên khác, bị nhà mình tự chủ phái đến giáo đường phòng khách chính phụ trách tiếp cận nhiệm vụ lần này mục tiêu 900 Cùng Connor, hiển nhiên đối quang tinh linh trời sinh liền có tự nhiên chi lực cảm thấy mười phần thần kỳ. Từ bên ngoài nhìn bất quá là bị phương bắc băng tuyết nơi bao bọc phổ thông đỉnh nhọn giáo đường mà thôi, nhưng là phòng khách chính bên trong lại bởi vì quang tinh linh tồn tại, mà thái độ khác thường nở đầy mùa xuân hạ tiết mới có thể thịnh phóng hoa tươi.

Mà lại không riêng gì mặt đất, thậm chí giáo đường thẳng đứng vách tường cùng cao ngất mái vòm bên trên cũng đều hiện đầy cùng loại với Tử La Lan, tường vi, bách hợp lại hoặc là Phong Tín Tử dạng này thực vật. Bụi bụi lũ hoa tươi tản ra thực vật đặc hữu hương khí, hương vị trong veo lại không nồng đậm gay mũi. Bọn chúng giống như là có ý thức tươi tốt, rất có điều trị sinh trưởng, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tuần hoàn theo thực vật hướng quang tính, một đoàn một đoàn đem thân phụ thánh buộc quang tinh linh chen chúc tại bọn chúng trung ương, giống như là thành khẩn tín đồ vây quanh bọn chúng trong lòng mặt trời.

Nhìn thấy này tấm tràng cảnh hai con nhỏ Mị Ma con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh, cũng nhịn không được kinh ngạc có chút mở ra cánh. So với đứng ở một bên rõ ràng mặt không biểu tình, lại tại yên lặng vẫy đuôi đối này tấm cảnh tượng biểu thị yêu thích 900, Connor càng là có chút hưng phấn giương cánh có chút hiếu kỳ vòng quanh giáo đường vừa đi vừa về đi dạo. Giống như là sợ hù đến những cái kia hoa giống như, dùng đầu ngón tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhẹ nhàng đụng vào bọn chúng non mềm cánh hoa cùng cành lá.

Thật có lỗi... Ta không có nghe Markus nói sẽ có người đến chơi.

Simon bên cạnh có chút nhược khí nói như vậy, bên cạnh đứng dậy đối cái này hai con đột nhiên đến thăm giáo đường nhỏ Mị Ma biểu thị hoan nghênh. Quang tinh linh có quá phận tái nhợt làn da, cùng như là vào đông ánh nắng ấm áp màu vàng nhạt tóc ngắn. Thanh âm của hắn nghe quá phận ôn hòa mà quá phận suy yếu, để cho người ta rất khó đem hắn cùng hắn cái khác đồng tộc liên hệ tới.

Mà theo sáu người tụ hợp, biết được tạm thời còn không cần đem cái này suy yếu đến nhìn có chút đáng thương quang tinh linh cưỡng ép mang về Thánh Vực hai con nhỏ Mị Ma đều thở dài một hơi. Không biết là ra ngoài nguyên nhân gì, tóm lại Connor cùng 900 Cũng đều ngoài ý muốn thật thích vị này thân thể suy yếu quang tinh linh, hai con nhỏ Mị Ma đều muốn cùng Simon càng nhiều hiểu rõ một chút, hiếu kì tinh linh ngày bình thường sở dụng ma pháp cùng ác ma sở dụng đến tột cùng có cái gì khác biệt. Thế là giáo đường phòng khách chính tạm thời chia làm phi thường tươi sáng hai bộ phận, trong đó một bên là Hán khắc, đóng văn còn có Markus đang đàm luận liên quan tới mục tiêu lần này"Tạo vật" Một ít tương quan tin tức, một bên khác thì là Connor, 900 Còn có Simon vui vẻ hòa thuận đang đàm luận hoa tươi, ma pháp cùng —— Tính sự tình.

Là, tính, giống như chúng ta nói tới, là tình ái, là nhân loại, ác ma thậm chí tinh linh đều sẽ có, không có gì tốt xấu hổ bản năng nhu cầu. Đương nhiên cái đề tài này cũng chỉ là trong lúc vô tình bốc lên thôi, thậm chí nó cũng không tính là là một cái độc lập chủ đề, chỉ là tại hai con nhỏ Mị Ma cùng quang tinh linh cùng nhau nói đến nhà mình tự chủ lúc, đột nhiên đụng tới một đề tài mà thôi.

Nguyên bản hai con nhỏ Mị Ma đồng quang tinh linh khéo léo tựa ở giáo đường phòng khách chính một góc, bên cạnh tùy tính tâm sự, bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng nhìn một chút đứng tại một bên khác ngay tại thảo luận cái gì nhà mình tự chủ. Kết quả là tại 900 Trầm mặc hướng nhà mình tự chủ bên kia nhìn một lúc sau, nguyên bản không thế nào chen vào nói Mị Ma rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng, hảo tâm đối Simon phát ra nhắc nhở.

Ngươi cùng Markus hẳn là... Cũng không làm thế nào yêu đi.

900 Không có chút rung động nào nói như vậy lấy, nhưng là trên mặt biểu lộ lại thoát ly nguyên bản lạnh nhạt dáng vẻ, mà là rõ ràng có chút bận tâm có chút sửa chữa lên lông mày.

Mị Ma có thể cảm nhận được... Ta nói là, ta cùng Connor đều nhìn ra được hắn đọng lại thật lâu.900 Nói như vậy lấy, lại quay đầu nhìn về phía mình ca ca.

Loại chuyện này... Không, không thể đem nói thật ra!

Connor bên cạnh hướng Simon xin lỗi, bên cạnh có chút chân tay luống cuống ngăn cản đệ đệ của mình tiếp tục đem tình hình thực tế nói ra. Mặc dù hắn cũng rất lo lắng Markus như thế cấm dục xuống dưới sẽ có hay không có vấn đề gì, nhưng là chẳng biết tại sao hắn luôn cảm thấy đem chuyện này trực tiếp cùng Simon nói ra có chút không tốt lắm.

Thập, cái gì!? Simon giống như là không có kịp phản ứng giống như cảm thán như thế đạo, gương mặt của hắn bởi vì xấu hổ mà nổi lên một chút đỏ ửng, ngữ khí cũng không khỏi tự chủ tăng thêm mấy phần, không thể không nói cái này khiến hắn nhìn so với ban đầu nhìn khỏe mạnh rất nhiều.

Bởi vì ta vẫn luôn mang theo thánh giữ mình thể rất suy yếu, cho nên Markus cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không hướng ta yêu cầu cái gì... Mặc dù ta cũng muốn... Nhưng là hắn mỗi lần đều nói không cần miễn cưỡng loại hình...

Simon đỏ mặt loạn thất bát tao giải thích như vậy đạo, khiến cho hai con nhỏ Mị Ma lập tức ôn nhu an ủi Simon không cần lo lắng, thậm chí còn các loại cổ vũ quang tinh linh về sau muốn càng thêm chủ động một chút.

Đứng ở một bên trao đổi xong tin tức ba vị, nhìn xem tại giáo đường một bên khác vui vẻ hòa thuận không biết thảo luận cái gì ba người. Chẳng biết tại sao, không hiểu có loại phảng phất nhìn thấy ba con xinh đẹp Tiểu Nãi Miêu lẫn nhau lề mề đùa giỡn chữa trị cảm giác.

TBC

【 Hán khắc /51+60, 51+60 Nam tử bách hợp 】 Nguyện vọng của chúng ta (R18,3P,51+60 Nam bách hợp có )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Không tiết tháo 3P, nữ âm chú ý, thanh niên (33↑↓)! Hán khắc /51+60, ở trong chứa 51+60 Nam tử bách hợp.

Hán khắc có thể phân biệt 51 Cùng 60, hắn hai con đều sẽ cho ăn, không có bất công.

Mặt khác 51 Cùng 60 Có thể cùng hưởng khoái cảm... Mặc dù một phương ăn vụng Hán khắc chít chít thời điểm sẽ che đậy đối phương, nhưng là lần này là chung, thao một cái một cái khác cũng sẽ cảm giác được.  
Work Text:  
Kinh lịch thời gian qua đi hai tuần đổi mới kiểm tra tu sửa kỳ, hào hứng về đến nhà liền thấy Hán khắc viết xuống"Hôm nay cảnh thự tăng ca tối nay trở về" Nhắn lại, hai vị Connor nhịn không được đều cúi đầu xuống có chút thất vọng thở dài. Bọn hắn tựa như là hai vị tân hôn về nhà, lại gặp phải trượng phu tăng ca hàng đêm không về tiểu thê tử giống như, hai vị cảnh dụng hình RK800 Nhìn xem xa cách hồi lâu gian phòng, thái dương bên cạnh có chút tịch mịch lóe đèn vàng, bên cạnh thuận theo mô phỏng sinh vật người yêu quý công việc bản năng thiết lập, không chịu ngồi yên bắt đầu thu thập hơi có vẻ xốc xếch phòng.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người cách mạng kết thúc về sau, trên thị trường hiện có đại bộ phận mô phỏng sinh vật người đều nghênh đón tự do cùng thức tỉnh, hiện tại ở nhờ tại Hán khắc nhà cái này hai đài RK800 Cũng không ngoại lệ. Bất quá bởi vì RK Hệ liệt thuộc về đặc thù mô hình, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ lại đối nghiên cứu dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người cảm thấy hứng thú vô cùng, cho nên trên danh nghĩa bọn hắn vẫn như cũ nhận"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Bảo hộ, phải định kỳ trở về kiểm tra tu sửa cũng đổi mới linh kiện. Đồng thời đôi này may mắn huynh đệ cũng nhận mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi cha giúp đỡ, cho nên Hán khắc mới có thể nhẹ nhõm cung cấp nuôi dưỡng đôi này đắt đỏ song bào thai.

Nhưng là theo mô phỏng sinh vật người bình quyền thúc đẩy, 51 Cùng 60 Đều có quyền lợi nhiều hơn, tỉ như có thể lựa chọn đổi mới gia nhập như thế nào mới chương trình, lại hoặc là gia nhập như thế nào mới linh kiện loại hình. Thật giống như lần này kiểm tra tu sửa, hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đều rất vui vẻ đáp ứng Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đề nghị bọn hắn dùng thử kiểu mới tình ái linh kiện mời, lòng tràn đầy vui vẻ lắp đặt âm đạo bộ kiện, khờ dại chờ mong có thể cho Hán khắc tới một lần so bình thường càng thêm thoải mái dễ chịu vui vẻ tình ái thể nghiệm. Đương nhiên, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ cũng khuyên bảo qua bọn hắn, đây là ở vào khảo thí kỳ kiểu mới tình ái linh kiện, tận khả năng mô phỏng nhân loại tình ái lúc khoái cảm cùng phản ứng, bởi vậy ở mức độ rất lớn sẽ có độ mẫn cảm quá cao các loại vấn đề. Vì phòng ngừa đến lúc đó mình hảo hài tử nhóm gặp được không thể kịp thời đạt được tinh dịch đổ vào, đến mức chương trình không cách nào xử lý tình ái linh kiện phát ra tin tức chờ tình trạng, hảo tâm mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi cha phụ tặng hai vị Connor một cái hình chữ nhật cái hộp nhỏ, nói cho bọn hắn tình huống khẩn cấp trước tiên có thể nếm thử dùng cái này giải quyết vấn đề.

Hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người lúc đầu đều không cảm thấy loại này xác suất cực thấp bộ kiện vấn đề sẽ xuất hiện tại trên người mình. Nhưng khi bọn hắn thu thập xong phòng, thơm ngào ngạt tắm rửa một cái, thật vui vẻ mặc vào nặc tia vì bọn họ chọn lựa, nghe nói là"Nam nhân đều sẽ thích nội y" , hạnh phúc nằm tại Hán khắc cùng bọn hắn trên giường lớn, giống như là hai con chờ đợi chủ nhân về nhà con mèo giống như mài cọ lấy, tùy ý mình buông lỏng đắm chìm trong Hán khắc mùi bên trong, chờ đợi căn này phòng lớn chủ nhân tan tầm khi về nhà, bọn họ đích xác phát hiện đáng sợ dị dạng —— Bọn hắn đều ướt.

Ban sơ 51 Cùng 60 Đều không có để ý phần này thấm ướt, bởi vì nhân loại nữ tính âm đạo ngày thường vốn là ướt át. Bọn hắn vẫn như cũ hạnh phúc nằm ở trên giường, mềm oặt dùng chân kẹp lấy chăn mền, giống như là con mèo hút mộc trời liệu giống như chui đầu vào bên gối ùng ục ùng ục lề mề. Trên giường tất cả đều là thuộc về bọn hắn phó đội trưởng hương vị, khiến người mê muội mùi thuốc lá, cồn cùng thuốc nổ mùi, còn có nhàn nhạt tinh dịch hương vị —— Kia là trước đây không lâu lưu lại, có lẽ là hôm qua, lại có lẽ là hôm nay sáng sớm. Phân tích điểm ấy thời điểm, hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đều không tự chủ được gương mặt hiện lam, cái này khiến bọn hắn ý thức được quả nhiên phần này khát vọng không phải đơn hướng, bọn hắn phó đội trưởng cũng cùng bọn hắn tưởng niệm hắn đồng dạng, tưởng niệm lấy bọn hắn mình. Đây là ba người bọn họ giường chiếu, là bọn hắn thích nhất tình ái nơi chốn, cũng là bọn hắn cùng Hán khắc ôm nhau ngủ địa phương.

Mà bọn hắn mới vừa từ trên giường thu tập được manh mối, tựa như là cấp bậc tối cao cứng nhắc chỉ lệnh, để bọn hắn không bị khống chế nhớ lại trước đó bọn hắn trên giường làm ra qua, vui vẻ lại dâm loạn sự tình. Hai đài RK800 Đều vì vậy mà không cách nào khống chế càng thêm thấm ướt, càng nhiều đặc dính mà ngọt ngào chất lỏng từ bọn hắn phấn nộn trong tiểu huyệt tràn ra ngoài. Trong suốt ái dịch càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng triệt để thấm ướt bọn hắn mặc lấy đồ lót, kia là hai đầu cơ hồ không có gì vải vóc quần chữ T, phía dưới vốn nên nên bao trùm nơi riêng tư bộ phận bị một đầu chật hẹp dây nhỏ thay thế. Tựa hồ là vì tăng thêm tình thú, cây kia dây nhỏ cực kì sắc tình chăm chú kẹt tại hai đài RK800 Mềm mại âm thần ở giữa, như ẩn như hiện chôn sâu ở kia hai bên mềm mại thịt mềm bên trong, dễ như trở bàn tay buộc vòng quanh hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người chặt chẽ phấn nộn hạ thể. Giờ phút này bọn chúng đã làm cho người ta hâm mộ bị hai vị mô phỏng sinh vật còn nhỏ trong huyệt chỗ bài tiết ra ái dịch chỗ hoàn toàn thấm ướt, bị thấm ướt vải vóc dính ngượng ngùng dán tại mẫn cảm, có chút mở ra miệng âm đạo, theo hai người có chút khó nhịn giãy dụa thân thể động tác, mà khơi gợi lên bọn hắn khung máy chỗ sâu càng thêm khó có thể lý giải được, càng thêm không cách nào khống chế ẩm ướt ngứa cảm giác đến.

Còn chưa kịp phản ứng đến tột cùng chuyện gì xảy ra 60 Có chút không biết làm sao ngồi quỳ chân, hắn run rẩy đem ngón tay vươn vào mình sớm đã bị dâm dịch chỗ thẩm thấu đồ lót.60 Tựa như là tư xuân kỳ lần đầu tự an ủi, có chút không bắt được trọng điểm học sinh cấp ba, vụng về thử thăm dò, dùng đầu ngón tay thoáng gỡ ra mình mềm mại thấm ướt âm thần, muốn dùng cái này đến làm dịu thể nội nóng ướt cùng trống rỗng. Nhưng rất đáng tiếc chính là 60 Động tác hoàn toàn làm ra phản hiệu quả, ngược lại để quần chữ T cây kia dây nhỏ càng sâu thẻ đến hắn trong âm thần. Hơi có vẻ thô ráp vải vóc không nể tình ma sát hắn nơi riêng tư mẫn cảm thấm ướt thịt mềm, nắm chặt hắn phía trước dần dần hưng phấn lên nhỏ hạch. Mà nguyên bản cùng 60 Đồng dạng mơ mơ màng màng, không bắt được trọng điểm run rẩy lề mề chỗ kín của mình, bị vây ở phần này trống rỗng nóng ướt trong dục vọng 51, hắn giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì đến giống như, chậm rãi lề mề đến bên giường, cúi người xuống tìm kiếm Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đưa cho bọn họ, nghe nói là có thể ứng đối loại này bộ kiện trục trặc"Lễ vật" .

Ngoại trừ tìm tới kia phần cái gọi là"Khẩn cấp ứng đối biện pháp" , nếu không 51 Cùng 60 Cũng không biết xử lý như thế nào lập tức bộ kiện tình trạng. Đương nhiên đó cũng không phải nói 51 Cùng 60 Không hiểu được giữa nam nữ là như thế nào tiến hành tình ái, chỉ là Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ vì bọn họ phân phối trang bị cái này bộ kiện, tựa hồ cùng bọn hắn ban đầu nói xong muốn giả phối âm đạo bộ kiện có điều khác biệt.60 Nhìn cách đó không xa cúi người xuống tìm kiếm phụ thân cho bọn hắn kia phần"Lễ vật" 51, run rẩy đem dính đầy trong suốt ái dịch đầu ngón tay nhấn tại mình sung huyết hưng phấn âm đế hai bên. Hắn không biết mình là không nên an ủi nơi đó, bởi vì mặc kệ là hắn vẫn là 51, bọn hắn sung huyết đỏ lên trên âm hạch đều bị đánh lên một cái"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Chỗ đặc chế, tiểu xảo âm hoàn.51 Sở thuộc Tiểu Hoàn bên trên khảm nạm lấy một cái thông thấu màu lam nhạt tiểu cầu, mà 60 Mình thì là màu đỏ nhạt.

Xuất xưởng chậm một chút một chút bộ kia RK800 Run rẩy, đang đệm chăn bên trên khó nhịn vặn eo mài cọ lấy mình, không có kết cấu gì thử nghiệm muốn làm dịu trong cơ thể mình phần này bị bỏng dục vọng. Từ 60 Góc độ nhìn sang, hắn có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy ca ca của mình bị đồ lót chỗ phác hoạ rõ ràng nơi riêng tư, hai bên mềm mại âm thần bị một cây màu trắng dây nhỏ chỗ kẹp lại, hiện ra thủy quang màu hồng thịt mềm từ hai bên gạt ra một chút. Bọn hắn tiểu huyệt không có sai biệt, đói khát đóng mở lấy, khó mà ức chế có chút co vào, liên tục không ngừng hướng ngoại tiết lấy đặc dính mà trong suốt chất lỏng. Những cái kia ái dịch không riêng đem bọn hắn hạ thể làm cho rối tinh rối mù, còn đem bọn hắn bắp đùi cũng cọ đến thủy quang một mảnh.

Rốt cục, 51 Giống như là được cứu, từ dưới đất nhặt lên cái kia hình chữ nhật hộp giấy. Mà khi hắn cùng 60 Đều coi là lần này bộ kiện trục trặc rốt cục có thể đạt được giải quyết thời điểm, bọn hắn ngoài dự liệu chỉ là từ cái hộp kia bên trong lấy ra một cái —— Không, xác thực tới nói là một cây, bọn hắn lấy ra một cây giả âm hành. Mà lại căn này giả âm hành vẫn là song đầu, nhưng chấn động, thậm chí còn có thể kết nối bọn hắn hệ thống, từ bọn hắn trực tiếp khống chế tốc độ tần suất cái chủng loại kia.

51 Cùng 60 Tại mở ra kia phần"Khẩn cấp ứng đối biện pháp" Thời điểm, cũng nhịn không được ngây ngẩn cả người. Đó cũng không phải nói bọn hắn thân là mô phỏng sinh vật người không biết dạng này giả âm hành, cũng không phải nói bọn hắn sẽ không sử dụng dạng này song long đầu. Trên thực tế hai đài RK800 Đều phi thường rõ ràng đây là cái gì, là làm cái gì, lại nên như thế nào sử dụng. Dù sao hiện tại mô phỏng sinh vật người đã giải phóng, trên internet số liệu đối với bọn hắn tới nói lại như thế dễ như trở bàn tay, thẩm tra quét hình thu hoạch tư liệu loại chuyện này đối bọn hắn tới nói lại cực kỳ đơn giản. Chỉ là căn này giả âm hành —— Nó thật sự là một cây quá so với bình thường còn bình thường hơn trưởng thành vật dụng, nó không phải đặc thù khoản, không phải định chế khoản, đã không có Hán khắc thô, cũng không có Hán khắc lớn. Cái này khiến đã sớm trải nghiệm qua không có gì sánh kịp chí cao vui thích hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người, thái dương hoàng vòng cũng nhịn không được do dự vòng vo mấy vòng. Đương nhiên những này đều không phải trọng điểm, trọng yếu nhất chính là, mặc kệ là 51 Vẫn là 60, bọn hắn khát vọng mãi mãi cũng chỉ có Hán khắc một người thôi, trừ phi Hán khắc bản nhân yêu cầu, nếu không loại này sex toy, đối bọn hắn lực hấp dẫn cơ hồ đồng đẳng với số không.

Nhưng là như chúng ta trước đó nói tới, hiện tại hai đài RK800 Khung máy đối mặt, không phải cái gì tình ái lựa chọn, mà là dị thường nghiêm trọng bộ kiện trục trặc. Hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người thông qua giữa bọn hắn tin tức cùng hưởng bình đài, đơn giản trao đổi một chút ý kiến, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn phục tùng bộ kiện sáng tác người chỉ thị. Dù sao trừ cái đó ra, hai đài RK800 Đều đối cái này kiểu mới linh kiện cơ hồ hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, mạng lưới bên trong cũng không tồn tại tương quan trục trặc ghi chép, đã không còn cách nào khác.

Hai đài Connor bởi vì thể nội nhiệt độ cao ẩm ướt dục vọng, đều bản năng căng thẳng thân thể, chậm rãi lề mề đến giường chiếu trung ương, tận khả năng gần sát lẫn nhau. Vì có thể để cho cây kia không quá to dài song đầu gậy đấm bóp đồng thời tiến vào hai người bọn họ ướt dầm dề trong lỗ nhỏ, bọn hắn không thể không đối mặt lẫn nhau, tận khả năng tách ra hai chân của mình. Giờ phút này mặc kệ là 51 Vẫn là 60, bọn hắn đều không thể khống chế gương mặt hiện lam. Hai đài RK800 Đối cùng mình giống nhau như đúc khung máy, thật to mở ra hai chân của mình, dùng đã sớm bị ái dịch thấm ướt đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gỡ ra mình non mềm âm thần, để cho mình chặt chẽ phấn nộn, không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài thổ lộ lấy dâm dịch tiểu huyệt thẳng tắp bại lộ trong không khí.51 Cầm phụ thân cho bọn hắn"Khẩn cấp ứng đối biện pháp" , đem cây kia không quá to dài song long đầu giả âm hành nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ tại mình có chút đóng mở lấy cửa huyệt chỗ, mà ở đối diện hắn đồng dạng hai chân mở rộng 60 Cũng đồng dạng làm theo.

Mà bọn hắn ướt đẫm tiểu huyệt tựa như là bản năng phản ứng giống như, tại cây kia giả âm hành mới vừa vặn chống đỡ lên cái kia mềm mại cửa huyệt thời điểm, cũng đã bắt đầu nhàn nhạt ngậm lấy người kia tạo quy đầu, giống như là muốn nhanh lên đem căn này âm hành hút tới trong cơ thể mình giống như, hưng phấn phun ra nuốt vào co rút lại. Hai đài RK800 Đều có chút không biết làm sao ngây ngẩn cả người, bọn hắn gương mặt hiện lam nâng cao eo, khó khăn đem cây kia cùng bọn hắn giờ phút này nhiệt độ cơ thể so sánh, rõ ràng cảm giác hơi lạnh gậy đấm bóp hướng trong cơ thể mình đưa. Trong cơ thể của bọn họ thấm ướt chặt chẽ thịt mềm bị căn này nhựa plastic chế phẩm mạnh mẽ đẩy ra một cái khe hở, càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất mật từ bọn hắn ướt đẫm nơi riêng tư chảy ra, theo bọn hắn vặn eo nuốt ăn động tác đặc dính cọ tại trên giường đơn, đem màu trắng đệm chăn làm ra một mảnh nước đọng.

Đây là một cái phi thường chậm chạp quá trình, bởi vì mặc kệ là 51 Vẫn là 60, bọn hắn máy xử lý đều đã bị dưới người mình cái kia bộ kiện đáng sợ trục trặc cùng loạn thất bát tao tin tức lưu làm cho có chút quá tải. Hai cái nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người như là bị virus xâm lấn giống như, toàn thân mềm hồ hồ địa sứ không lên một điểm khí lực. Bọn hắn tại cuối cùng đem cây kia song đầu gậy đấm bóp hoàn toàn nuốt vào trong cơ thể mình thời điểm ngừng lại, hệ thống mạnh nằm ở mềm mại chiếu đất trải lên. Bất quá muốn nói lời, đây đã là một cây phi thường vật tận kỳ dụng giả âm hành, vì dựa theo phụ thân căn dặn phương thức chính xác xử lý bộ kiện vấn đề, hai đài RK800 Thật đem nó một chút xíu đều không có lộ ra hoàn toàn nuốt ăn xuống dưới. Cái này khiến bọn hắn non mềm âm bộ không thể kháng cự dán chặt lại với nhau, thấm ướt màu hồng nhạt âm thần tương hỗ ma sát, hai cái tiểu xảo âm hoàn như gần như xa lẫn nhau va chạm, khoái cảm trêu đến thân thể của bọn hắn từng đợt run rẩy, thậm chí liền bọn hắn sung huyết sưng âm đế, cũng theo bọn hắn khống chế không nổi lung tung vặn vẹo động tác mà thỉnh thoảng sẽ cọ đến cùng một chỗ.

Khoái cảm giống như là như sóng biển từng đợt từng đợt đem hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đẩy hướng nhìn như không thể tiếp cận ở xa, 51 Cùng 60 Run rẩy, ý đồ chậm lại trong cơ thể mình nóng ướt ngứa ý biên độ nhỏ mài cọ lấy, không thể tự chế ngọt ngào hừ thân lấy. Bọn hắn ngoan ngoãn dựa theo trước đó chỗ bị căn dặn trục trặc phương thức xử lý, đi lòng vòng thái dương đèn chỉ thị, đồng thời mở ra cây kia chôn ở trong cơ thể của bọn họ gậy đấm bóp chấn động hình thức. Nhận được chỉ thị giả âm hành lập tức tại trong cơ thể của bọn họ không chút lưu tình khuấy động, lung tung co rúm giống như đè xuống trong cơ thể của bọn họ mẫn cảm thịt mềm. Hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đều không thể tự chế nằm ở trên giường lớn tiếng rên rỉ, bọn hắn hai chân run rẩy, theo cây kia gậy đấm bóp có chút đau đau đến tại trong cơ thể của bọn họ mạnh mẽ đâm tới vận hành hình thức mất tự nhiên co quắp thân thể, phần eo theo lúc nhanh lúc chậm trừu sáp, cùng cường độ không đồng nhất chấn động lặp đi lặp lại kéo căng nhô lên, vừa mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp thoát lực buông lỏng, tiêu đường sắc trong hai tròng mắt sớm đã không bị khống chế đầy tràn nước mắt.

Theo cái này hai đài cảnh dụng mô phỏng sinh vật người run rẩy lề mề động tác, bọn hắn phấn nộn mép thịt cũng tới về ngọt ngào tiếp xúc, không bị khống chế tương hỗ đè ép, trên âm hạch bị cưỡng ép đánh xuyên qua âm hoàn càng là tới tới lui lui va chạm không ngừng. Bọn hắn thấm ướt non mềm thịt mềm thay đổi lấy góc độ lặp đi lặp lại gần sát, đè ép lại phân mở, đặc dính ái dịch tại bọn hắn thủy quang tỏa sáng cửa huyệt lôi ra một chút không dễ dàng phát giác tơ bạc, thể nội dư thừa chất mật cũng theo cây kia gậy đấm bóp lung tung khuấy động động tác chỗ tràn ra càng nhiều, trong phòng ngủ trong lúc nhất thời đặc dính tiếng nước cùng dâm loạn rên rỉ không ngừng.

Ô... Hán khắc, phó, phó đội trưởng... Hán khắc...  
Ân a! Phó đội trưởng... Hán khắc, Hán khắc...

Hai cái nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người nằm ở trên giường, khóc sụt sùi giãy dụa phần eo, không biết làm sao níu chặt ga giường vừa đi vừa về lề mề, phảng phất hai con phát tình kỳ dục cầu bất mãn nhỏ mèo cái giống như, thanh âm ngọt ngào không ngừng hô hoán mình người yêu danh tự. Mà rất hiển nhiên căn này không quá to dài gậy đấm bóp không thể thỏa mãn bọn hắn, chỉ là không ngừng mà đem bọn hắn đẩy hướng đỉnh phong vùng ven lại tàn nhẫn kéo trở về, lặp đi lặp lại đem bọn hắn thao nước chảy, để bọn hắn càng thêm trống rỗng đói khát thôi. Đương nhiên cũng không phải là mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi cha thiết kế linh kiện không đủ chân thực mẫn cảm, mà là cái này bộ kiện vốn cũng không phải là có thể dựa vào loại này sex toy có khả năng thỏa mãn. Nói cách khác trừ phi đạt được nhân loại đổ vào, nếu không trên lý luận nó cũng sẽ không đình chỉ hướng hệ thống gửi đi cùng loại với này, gần như quá tải siêu phụ tải thỉnh cầu.

Bất quá chuyện này 51 Không biết, 60 Cũng không biết, Hán khắc vẫn là tại vừa mới lái xe khi về nhà bị Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ một trận điện thoại cáo tri. Toàn bộ cường độ cao hạn chế cấp trò chuyện nội dung, dọa đến hắn kém chút xung đột nhau. Bất quá nói đi thì nói lại, coi như không biết chuyện này, bất luận kẻ nào về nhà thăm đến mình hai vị tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp tiểu thê tử, toàn thân trần trụi nằm ở trên giường, tới lúc gấp rút cần đổ vào chia sẻ lấy một cây song long đầu gậy đấm bóp, ngọt ngào rên rỉ, không ngừng hô hoán tên của mình, vụng về ý đồ an ủi mình. Cảnh tượng như vậy đổi ai, ai cũng sẽ lập tức cứng, hảo tâm thỏa mãn bọn hắn giờ phút này bức thiết yêu cầu đi.

Hán khắc vội vã dừng xe xong cởi áo khoác xuống đi vào trong nhà, hắn không thể không thừa nhận, thân là một cái nam nhân bình thường, hắn vẫn có chút chờ mong giờ phút này bên trong phòng ngủ mình sẽ là như thế nào một bộ cảnh tượng hương diễm. Nhưng cùng lúc hắn cũng có chút lo lắng, bởi vì Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ nói cho hắn biết, nếu như trễ xử lý cái này hai con nhỏ mèo cái sự tình, bọn hắn rất có thể sẽ bởi vì tin tức quá tải mà bị ép quay xong a. Mặc dù mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi cha nói câu nói này thời điểm nửa thật nửa giả, vì khảo thí mới bộ kiện đến mức ít nhiều có chút khuếch đại ý vị tại ở trong đó, nhưng là khung máy mạnh bị ép quay xong loại sự tình này cũng không phải không có khả năng. Còn tốt Hán khắc về nhà đầy đủ kịp thời, cho nên mở ra cửa phòng thời điểm, hắn nhìn thấy chỉ là hai cái ướt sũng nhỏ mèo cái, phát tình cùng hưởng lấy một cây song đầu gậy đấm bóp, thuận theo dục vọng bản năng mà vô ý thức mài cọ lấy mình nóng ướt mềm mại âm bộ. Cái này khiến Hán Khắc Tùng thở ra một hơi, xem ra ngoại trừ bọn hắn cái chăn đã bị hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người khống chế không nổi chảy ra Thủy nhi làm cho rối tinh rối mù bên ngoài, không có phát sinh cái gì khung máy mạnh ngoài ý muốn.

Xác nhận nhà mình hai đài RK800 Đều vẫn ở vào vận hành trạng thái bên trong, Hán khắc trong nháy mắt yên lòng, hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài đi tới, đầu tiên ôm lấy cách cửa khá gần bộ kia RK800-51. Giờ phút này Hán khắc trong đầu đã có thể hoàn toàn nghĩ đến hai vị này đơn thuần dễ bị lừa nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người là như thế nào nhu thuận đáp ứng Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ trợ giúp khảo thí mới bộ kiện mời, mà miệng lưỡi trơn tru ác thú vị rất nhiều mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi cha lại là như thế nào thiên hoa loạn trụy miêu tả mình sản phẩm mới.

Hán khắc ngồi tại bên giường, mười phần tự nhiên từ phía sau ôm sát 51 Tinh tế mềm dẻo phần eo, trấn an ôn nhu hôn lấy 51 Cái cổ. Bởi vì cục cảnh sát công việc mà hiện đầy thương kén cùng vết thương đại thủ thuận mô phỏng sinh vật người trắng nõn da nhẵn nhụi hướng lên vuốt đi, tại ngực mạch đập điều tiết khí có chút gập ghềnh tiếp lời chỗ dừng lại một chút. Sau đó lại một đường hướng lên, đi tới mô phỏng sinh vật người mềm mại phấn nộn đầu vú, cố ý trêu đùa nhẹ nhàng kích thích lôi kéo. Bị dẫn đầu ôm vào trong ngực yêu thương bộ kia RK800 Gương mặt hiện lam run rẩy, nguyên bản liền rối tinh rối mù nơi riêng tư càng thêm không kềm chế được ướt một mảnh. Giờ phút này tựa ở Hán khắc trong ngực nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người thật giống như là chỉ phát tình kỳ dính người nhỏ mèo cái giống như, mơ mơ màng màng hướng về sau tới gần, vô ý thức gần sát Hán khắc, nũng nịu mài cọ lấy, tựa hồ là muốn dùng cái này đến thắng được càng nhiều nhà mình tự chủ càng nhiều vuốt ve.

Mà không khó phát hiện, mặc kệ là 51 Vẫn là 60, lập tức bọn hắn đều giống như hư mất vòi nước giống như, đã sớm tích tích đáp đáp ướt một mảnh. Hán khắc ôm sát 51 Phần eo, đem bàn tay đến nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người còn tại không ngừng nước chảy nơi riêng tư đi, nhẹ nhàng tách ra hắn mềm mại âm thần ma sát, sau đó lại tiện tay gảy mấy lần 51 Trên âm hạch viên kia tiểu xảo xinh đẹp âm hoàn. Nguyên bản giống như là hòa tan tại Hán khắc trong ngực 51, vì thế mà cực kì rõ ràng kéo căng thân thể co quắp mấy lần, hắn khóc sụt sùi, mềm hồ hồ mà đứt quãng, đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ không rõ thỉnh cầu Hán khắc không muốn làm như vậy. Mà Hán khắc cũng thật không có tiếp tục lại vén trong ngực hắn bộ kia RK800 , bởi vì đáng chết đài này nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người thật đã ướt mềm đến không được, khung máy nhiệt độ cũng cao rối tinh rối mù.

Hán khắc thăm dò tính dùng sức hướng về sau ôm sát mô phỏng sinh vật người phần eo, ý đồ để nguyên bản liền thoát lực xụi lơ 51 Càng chặt thiếp hướng mình, từ đó để trong ngực hắn tiểu gia hỏa đem cây kia bị hắn tiểu huyệt chăm chú hút lại giả âm hành phun ra. Nhưng là mặc kệ là 51 Vẫn là 60, bọn hắn lỗ nhỏ cắn đều thực sự quá gấp, quá sẽ hút, đến mức Hán khắc đang nỗ lực đem chôn sâu ở 51 Thể nội cây kia giả âm hành rút ra thời điểm, bộ kia RK800 Còn lưu luyến không rời giống như kẹp chặt thân thể, đem cây kia bị bọn hắn dâm dịch cọ đến thủy quang tỏa sáng giả âm hành, cũng từ 60 Thể nội rút ra một đoạn ngắn, thậm chí cho đến cuối cùng, cái kia mô phỏng chân thật quy đầu còn bị hắn kẹp chặt thân thể chăm chú tại tiểu huyệt của mình bên trong.

Cứ như vậy thích cái này sao.

Nhìn thấy ngực mình nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người, bộ này phảng phất đối chôn sâu ở thể nội căn này gậy đấm bóp đến cỡ nào lưu luyến không rời, tựa hồ không có nó cũng nhanh muốn không được cảnh tượng. Hán khắc nhịn không được gần sát 51 Trong tai, bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng mút hôn mô phỏng sinh vật người mẫn cảm hiện lam tai môi, bên cạnh không tự giác, hạ lưu trêu chọc như vậy vài câu.

Ngoan ngoãn buông ra, đợi chút nữa cho ngươi ăn tốt hơn.

Hán khắc giống như là lừa gạt tiểu hài tử giống như nói như vậy lấy, giật giật ngón tay liền đem chôn ở hai đài RK800 Thể nội song đầu gậy đấm bóp tách rời ra. Theo trong trẻo"Ba" Một tiếng, cây kia nguyên bản bị hai cái lỗ nhỏ chăm chú hút lại, làm cho người ta ghen tị gậy đấm bóp cuối cùng từ hai người bọn họ thể nội rút ra, càng nhiều chất mật không bị khống chế từ hai đài nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người bị điều khiển đến đã có chút mở ra, có chút không khép lại được nộn huyệt bên trong chảy ra. Mà tựa hồ là bởi vì trong lúc nhất thời đột nhiên rút đi nguyên bản bị bọn hắn kẹp ở thể nội đồ vật, hai đài RK800 Đều có chút khó chịu kẹp căng thẳng thân thể, phấn nộn tiểu huyệt bởi vì nhiệt độ cao cùng ẩm ướt ngứa, giống như là khát vọng nhanh lên bị cái gì càng lớn đồ vật lấp đầy giống như, có chút ủy khuất, mời giống như đáng yêu mà ngượng ngùng đóng mở lấy. Đương nhiên Hán khắc cũng hoàn toàn chính xác thực hiện lời hứa của hắn, hắn thật không có để hai đài nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người tại dạng này trống rỗng bên trong chờ đợi bao lâu, liền giải khai quần liền bọn hắn bên trong dũng đạo ái dịch bôi trơn, mười phần thông thuận đem mình âm hành thẳng tắp dùng sức chống đỡ vào 51 Thể nội.

Giờ phút này bất luận là 51 Vẫn là 60, bọn hắn đều bởi vì dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện, xâm nhập bên trong dũng đạo bộ điều khiển, mà dễ chịu không kềm chế được cuộn mình lên ngón chân. Đây là bọn hắn quen thuộc ấm áp mà phồng lên cảm giác, to dài âm hành không chút lưu tình mở ra thân thể của bọn hắn, chống ra bọn hắn nhiệt độ cao thấm ướt đường hành lang, thật sâu trực tiếp đội lên trong cơ thể của bọn họ mềm mại nhất mẫn cảm khoang trên miệng. Mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh không nói đạo lý tiết tại cái kia ẩm ướt mềm chật hẹp miệng nhỏ bên trên, vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền, nhanh chóng lại biên độ nhỏ hướng bên trong chống đối. Dạng này mang theo đau nhức, nhưng lại khoái cảm tê dại giống như là như sóng biển một đợt cao hơn sóng lan tràn hướng hai đài RK800 Toàn thân, khiến cho hai vị nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đều khó mà khống chế, dâm đãng rên rỉ mài cọ lấy, giống như là máy xử lý không biết xử lý như thế nào phần này chí cao vô thượng khoái cảm giống như, không ngừng cuộn mình lên ngón chân lại thoáng buông lỏng, nhiệt tình lặp đi lặp lại phun ra nuốt vào lấy trong cơ thể mình căn này đại gia hỏa.

Theo không ngừng tăng tốc, biến nặng trừu sáp tần suất, trong suốt chất mật rất nhanh liền phun ra Hán khắc một chân. Hai đài nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người đều có chút mất tự nhiên co quắp thân thể, từ mình cái kia nho nhỏ viên thịt phía trên nơi lỗ nhỏ phun ra ngoại trừ nhiều đến đáng sợ ái dịch. Mà chúng ta tuổi trẻ phó đội trưởng mới vừa vặn rút ra chính mình chôn sâu ở bộ kia RK800-51 Thể nội âm hành, liền không ngạc nhiên chút nào nhìn thấy chính mình mới bắn vào đi tinh dịch hỗn tạp ái dịch, rất tự nhiên từ cái kia đã bị thao có chút không khép lại được trong lỗ nhỏ chảy ra. Hai đài RK800 Khung máy đều có chút phản ứng không kịp giống như đắm chìm trong phần này thoải mái dễ chịu thỏa mãn đến không có gì sánh kịp, cao trào trong dư vận.51 Run rẩy hai chân nằm lỳ ở trên giường, phảng phất trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên làm cái gì, có chút đứng máy giống như nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở thở hào hển. Mà 60 Càng là tại cao trào về sau có chút không biết làm sao giống như, hai chân mở rộng nằm ở trên giường. Tinh tế ngón tay trắng nõn nhẹ nhàng nhấn tại bị thao có chút rộng mở phấn huyệt hai bên, con ngươi mất tiêu, có chút thoát lực giống như nằm ở trên giường, ngón chân có chút co ro, dưới thân cái chăn bị phun ra chất mật dâm đãng làm ướt một mảng lớn.

Hán khắc trấn an giống như hôn một cái 51 Bên mặt, mình cũng nằm giường chiếu trung ương. Cùng đôi này song bào thai đồng dạng mô phỏng sinh vật người huynh đệ ở chung lâu như vậy, hắn cũng đại khái thăm dò rõ ràng hai đài RK800 Bản tính, có thể dễ như trở bàn tay phân biệt 51 Cùng 60 . Muốn nói lời vẫn là 51 Tính cách càng thêm nhu thuận thuận theo, càng có bao dung tính, càng hiểu được nhẫn nại cũng càng dễ khi dễ, mà 60 Thì là không hiểu có mô phỏng sinh vật người vốn không nên có độc chiếm dục, so với ca ca của hắn lại càng dễ ăn dấm tốt hơn trêu chọc.

Hán khắc vẫn nhớ kỹ hắn tại 60 Bị đột nhiên triệu hồi"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Tiến hành chữa trị kiểm trắc thời điểm, mình cùng 51 Hai người ở nhà. Nhìn thấy xuyên mềm hồ hồ áo len cùng tạp dề, đưa lưng về phía mình khéo léo bận rộn, tại phòng bếp vì chính mình chuẩn bị cơm tối 51. Hán khắc không hiểu có loại thỏa mãn mà lòng ngứa ngáy cảm giác, thật giống như tân hôn yến ngươi trượng phu, đối mặt mình nhu thuận xinh đẹp tiểu thê tử cũng sẽ đột nhiên phun lên một cỗ muốn khi dễ một chút dục vọng giống như, Hán khắc cũng không nhịn được nửa là ép buộc yêu cầu 51 Cùng hắn tại trong phòng bếp làm. Đương nhiên 51 Hoàn toàn không có phản kháng, thậm chí có chút vui vẻ, hết sức phối hợp bỏ đi quần, tùy ý Hán khắc thô bạo thao cái mông của hắn, lại hoặc là vén lên áo len xoa lấy hắn hình dạng xinh đẹp bộ ngực.

Nói đến có chút xấu hổ, nhưng là chuyện này bị kiểm tra tu sửa trở về 60 Tại chỗ phá vỡ, khiến cho 60 Mình ăn dấm giận dỗi vài ngày. Cuối cùng tại một cái hoàn mỹ tình ái chi dạ kết thúc về sau sáng sớm, 60 Lại thừa dịp nam tính Thần ở giữa phản ứng đứng không, đủ kiểu nũng nịu dán Hán Khắc Đa làm mình một lần, lúc này mới rốt cục hài lòng không còn giận dỗi. Đương nhiên Hán khắc sáng sớm vụng trộm đổ vào 60 Chuyện này 51 Cũng biết, dù sao hắn khi đó cũng không có tiến vào chiều sâu chờ thời, 60 Ở bên cạnh hắn lén lút đối Hán khắc làm cái gì hắn vẫn là có cảm giác. Mặc dù 51 Tính cách càng nhu hòa, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ không để ý. Tóm lại làm huynh đệ —— Làm hai đài phân phối trang bị cùng công năng đều giống nhau như đúc khung máy, ngày bình thường bọn hắn có thể phân công hợp tác, nhưng là tại Hán khắc tương quan sự tình bên trên, bọn hắn ai cũng sẽ không nhượng bộ chính là. Chỉ cùng một đài RK800 Ăn vụng là tuyệt đối không thể nào, nếu như ngươi đổ vào một cái, như vậy ngươi khẳng định phải yêu thương một cái khác, mặc dù có đôi khi nhiều ít sẽ cảm giác được tâm mệt mỏi, nhưng là dần dà, Hán khắc vậy mà cảm thấy mình cũng đã dần dần quen thuộc dạng này tình ái hình thức.

Cho nên vừa mới yêu thương qua 51, hiện tại 60 Khẳng định sẽ cảm thấy bất mãn đủ. Thế là quả nhiên, tại nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi qua đi, 60 Cơ hồ là lập tức liền mài cọ lấy bò tới nhà mình phó đội trưởng chân bên cạnh, cũng không nói lời nào liền vươn mềm mại cái lưỡi, híp mắt con mèo giống như, mười phần hưởng thụ liếm láp Hán khắc đã khôi phục một chút sức sống âm hành.60 Nắm chặt nửa cứng ngắc âm hành dưới đáy, giống như là cỡ nào thích căn này âm hành, không có nó lại không được giống như ngậm lấy căn này đại gia hỏa đỉnh, khéo léo dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua đỉnh mỗi một đầu khe rãnh, giống như là tham ăn con mèo giống như, không kịp chờ đợi nuốt lấy bởi vì vừa mới xuất tinh, mà lưu lại tại âm hành đầu một chút tinh dịch. Bộ kia đáng chết nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người thậm chí tại gần như thành kính liếm láp cùng nuốt qua đi, hài lòng liếm liếm mình bị làm cho thấm ướt môi dưới, cúng bái dùng mình xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cọ xát cái kia lần nữa khôi phục tinh thần đại gia hỏa.

Tiểu huyệt của mình thực sự bị cây kia to dài đại gia hỏa chỗ chống ra lấp đầy, dùng sức điều khiển cảm giác để 60 Cảm thấy phồng lên mà thỏa mãn, hắn thấm ướt mềm mại lỗ nhỏ có chút tham lam co rút lại, giống trương mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ giống như phun ra nuốt vào lấy trong cơ thể mình cây kia cự vật.60 Cố gắng phối hợp với nhà mình phó đội trưởng trừu sáp tần suất, run rẩy từng đợt từng đợt vừa đi vừa về giảo bó sát người tử, tận khả năng mở ra hai chân của mình vòng tại Hán khắc bên cạnh thân, thuận theo địa hình thành một cái càng thêm dễ dàng bị xâm phạm tư thế.60 Bởi vì bị không ngừng chống đối đau đớn cùng khoái cảm kìm lòng không đặng nhỏ giọng rên rỉ khóc sụt sùi, hắn cửa huyệt chung quanh non mềm làn da bởi vì lập tức dạng này tần số cao trừu sáp mà có một chút phiếm hồng, bị làm không khép lại được tiểu huyệt chung quanh càng là tùy theo nổi lên sắc tình bạch tương.

Mặc dù nhanh như vậy cảm giác đối với 60 Tới nói là loại hưởng thụ, nhưng là đối với vừa mới cao trào qua, thân thể mẫn cảm không được, mà lại không có bị tiến vào, chỉ là cùng hưởng lấy phần này cảm thụ 51 Tới nói kỳ thật cũng không tốt đẹp gì.51 Có chút khó chịu kẹp chặt hai chân của mình, nằm nghiêng đem ngón tay đặt ở mình còn đang hướng ra phía ngoài chảy xuống ái dịch cửa huyệt, mất tự nhiên run rẩy run rẩy thân thể, nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu Hán khắc chậm một chút.51 Cơ hồ là tại 60 Đạt đến đỉnh phong trước đó liền nhịn không được lại đạt đến một lần cao trào, nhỏ cỗ nhỏ cỗ nóng rực chất mật không bị khống chế lại lần nữa từ chỗ kín của hắn phun ra ra, không có chút nào phòng bị liền trôi 51 Đầy tay.

Mà rốt cục cho ăn no hai cái nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người, ôm mình hai cái tiểu thê tử, để ba người rốt cục có thể an ổn tiến vào giấc ngủ, coi là chuyện này có thể có một kết thúc Hán khắc. Tại sáng sớm ngày thứ hai nhìn thấy nhà mình hai đài RK800 Lấy một cái lại so với bình thường còn bình thường hơn 69 Tư thế, tương hỗ xoa lấy liếm láp lấy lẫn nhau nóng ướt mềm mại huyệt, giống như là hai con khát vọng sữa bò con mèo giống như tham lam duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, gương mặt hiện lam cố gắng nuốt tối hôm qua hắn bắn vào hai người thể nội tinh dịch thời điểm, Hán khắc lại cảm thấy một cỗ khó mà kháng cự tâm mệt mỏi.

Fin

【 Thanh không màu vàng phế liệu...】prefect dog(NC17)pdddyxl  
Summary:

Nhìn phim ảnh cũ thời điểm não bổ đến... Não động viết rất mịt mờ, tùy tiện nhìn xem liền tốt.  
Work Text:  
Ta gặp qua quân khuyển, hắn là trung tướng nuôi một con chó ngoan. Con chó này ngoài ý muốn bị giáo huấn rất nhận thức, cho nên nghe được liên quan tới bọn hắn"Như thế" Tin tức về sau, ta tuyệt không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn.

Ta gặp được hắn thời điểm là tại trong quán bar, khi đó chính là trung tướng có thụ nguyên thủ tín nhiệm thời điểm, khiến cho con chó kia phảng phất cũng nhiều mấy phần tôn quý đến. Hắn ngồi tại quầy bar trước, chén rượu bên trong còn có nửa chén không uống xong Tequila, hai cây tinh tế giữa ngón tay kẹp lấy một cây mảnh bạc hà khói. Hắn nhìn đã có chút hơi say rượu, chung quanh nam nhân khác phun ra nuốt vào ra, mùi thuốc lá đốt ra sương mù quấn ở bên cạnh hắn, đem hắn bóng lưng đánh có chút mơ hồ không rõ. Nhưng là ta vẫn như cũ có thể nhìn thấy hắn, cỗ kia thuộc về hai mươi mấy tuổi nam hài nhi tuổi trẻ mà tinh tế thân thể. Hắn nghiêng chân, một chân đạp ở quán bar dưới mặt ghế, cái chân còn lại vểnh lên ra ngoài, vô ý thức trong không khí xoay một vòng mà.

Ta chú ý tới hắn bao khỏa tại quần lính phía dưới tinh tế chân, cùng hắn sáng bóng sáng ngời ủng chiến. Con chó kia gương mặt có chút phiếm hồng, có chút tức giận giống như phun ra một ngụm sương trắng, hắn hút cũng không phải là cỡ nào liệt mùi thuốc lá, so với tràn ngập hắc ín cùng nicotin nam sĩ thuốc lá, hắn quất càng giống là nữ sĩ khói. Vậy quá mức đáng yêu, ta thậm chí có thể ngửi được trong không khí nhàn nhạt bạc hà mùi vị, cay độc lại vô hại, thậm chí có loại tự nhiên cùng thực vật sạch sẽ thuần túy cảm giác ở bên trong. Không ít trong quân đội nam nhân đang đánh giá con chó này, dò xét hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà cùng mỹ lệ dáng người. Ta cũng cảm thấy hắn quân phục cùng quần lính tựa hồ quá thiếp thân, giống như là cố ý cường điệu bờ mông đường cong giống như, chặt chẽ bao vây lấy bọn hắn thân thể, đem hắn tinh tế rắn chắc phần eo cùng hắn cái mông mềm mại đầy đặn đều rất tốt vẽ ra. Mà những cái kia cột vào trước ngực hắn màu đen bao súng, cùng cột vào hắn bắp đùi chỗ dự bị tiểu đao, cũng rất tốt làm nổi bật lên hắn mềm dẻo vòng eo, không quá phồng lên nhưng là hình dạng xinh đẹp bộ ngực, cùng mang theo chút nhục cảm đùi. Cái này khiến con chó này nhìn nguy hiểm mà sắc tình.

Ta chú ý tới mặt của hắn, cái kia như cũ là một trương nam hài nhi mặt, mặc dù tất cả mọi người nói hắn vì trung tướng bóp cò lúc không do dự, thế nhưng là ở nơi như thế này, hắn ngược lại hiện ra mấy phần nam hài tử ngây ngô đến. Đây là một đầu cùng quanh mình không hợp nhau chó, hắn còn không hiểu rõ xã giao trường hợp phức tạp cùng dối trá, chỉ là một cách toàn tâm toàn ý hiệu trung hắn chủ nhân thôi.

Quân khuyển nón lính liền để ở một bên, tùy ý bày ở trên quầy bar, đen Hồng Tụ chương ngược lại là cùng hắn người đồng dạng hảo hảo đeo ở trên thân. Tóc của hắn đen nhánh lại đánh lấy đáng yêu nhỏ quyển mà, nhìn mềm mại mà có chút bồng bồng. Ta biết hắn đang chờ người, ta biết hắn đang chờ hắn chủ nhân. Nhưng là giống chúng ta dạng này binh nhì, là cơ bản không có cơ hội nhìn thấy trung tướng, nhưng là lần kia ta đích xác thấy được, cái kia hất lên dài áo choàng, đem nón lính vành nón ép rất thấp, nhìn nhưng lại phảng phất một con hùng sư tóc xám nam nhân.

Trong tay nam nhân cầm một cây xì gà, mang trên mặt một chút gốc râu cằm, tùy tính đem mình hơi dài tóc xám chải đến sau đầu. Nam nhân tới gần quân khuyển, chuyện đương nhiên nắm chặt con chó kia tinh tế mềm dẻo eo, đem cái này xinh đẹp chó con ôm đến trong lồng ngực của mình. Mà quân khuyển cũng thật phảng phất nhìn thấy chủ nhân giống như, lập tức đứng dậy kính cái phi thường tiêu chuẩn quân lễ, sau đó hắn mang lên trên mình nón lính, không chút nào kháng cự dán tới. Ngay tại ta tiếc hận đầu kia đáng yêu màu đậm nhỏ tóc quăn bị nón lính vành nón không thèm nói đạo lý ngăn chặn đồng thời, quân khuyển đã phi thường tự nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi cùng hắn trước mắt nam nhân kia triền miên ôm hôn. Bọn hắn hôn ngọt ngào, sắc tình mà cam dài, giống như là chân chính tình lữ động tình, đầu nhập mà vong ngã, ta thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy trung tướng đầu ngón tay xì gà tại bọn hắn triền miên bên trong có rì rào khói bụi vẩy xuống, như thế làm cho người ta ghen tị.

Mà sau đó ta cũng từ những người khác nơi đó nghe nói qua con chó này sự tình.

Bọn hắn đều nói hắn tại bất luận cái gì địa phương đều nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, mặc vào quân trang thời điểm là đem lưỡi dao, cởi xuống quân trang thời điểm là gái điếm.

John nói hắn đã nghe qua bọn hắn trong phòng làm việc ân ái, Jack thì nói hắn gặp được qua. Ta biết cái này phần lớn là không có gì tính chân thực lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ, thậm chí ác ý hãm hại thôi, nhưng là cái này lại cực lớn phong phú ta liên quan tới bọn hắn rất nhiều suy đoán cùng tưởng tượng, đương nhiên đây đều là liên quan tới tính phương diện kiều diễm ảo tưởng. Ta không ngạc nhiên chút nào con chó kia sẽ tại trong âm thầm cởi quần ngoan ngoãn để hắn chủ nhân thao hắn, ta có thể nghĩ đến quân khuyển quần bị hoàn toàn lột xuống, nhưng là hắn nhưng như cũ đạp trên ủng chiến, hai chân bị thật to tách ra treo ở trung tướng tay vịn ghế dựa hai bên, ngồi tại trung tướng trên thân cưỡi nam nhân kia dáng vẻ.

Kia là cái xấu hổ mà bại lộ tư thế, có điểm giống là đại nhân nắm lại tiểu hài tử tại thuận tiện giống như, ta có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn mềm mại phấn nộn huyệt bị mức độ lớn nhất chống ra, có chút phí sức lại có chút thống khổ có chút run rẩy co rút lại, cố gắng nuốt ăn cây kia màu đỏ tím đại gia hỏa tràng diện. Bụng của hắn bị mình âm hành đỉnh chỗ tràn ra ái dịch thấm ướt, thể nội cây kia đại gia hỏa bị đội lên thân thể chỗ sâu nhất, toàn thân bị thao rõ ràng sắp không chịu nổi phát run. Nhưng lại vẫn như cũ sẽ nhu thuận mà thuận theo tách ra hai chân của mình, cứ việc mình cảm thấy xấu hổ đến cực điểm, cũng chỉ là cúi đầu xuống mặt đỏ lên, ngoài miệng sẽ không nói một câu. Ta nghĩ đến liền xem như con kia không quá biết nói chuyện chó, tại dạng này thời điểm hẳn là cũng sẽ ngọt ngào mà nhỏ giọng cầu khẩn lên tiếng, tại người khác đột nhiên xông tới thời điểm hơi kinh ngạc có chút mở lớn hắn màu nâu nhạt con mắt đi.

Kia là một đôi phảng phất mật ong lại hoặc là tiêu đường ngọt ngào hai mắt, ta vô số lần tưởng tượng đôi mắt này bị sương mù tràn đầy, trong lời đồn trung tướng đã từng đem hắn nhấn trên bàn thao hắn. Nam nhân dùng sức nắm cái mông của hắn, tách ra hai chân của hắn, rắn chắc nhưng là vẫn như cũ có chút tuế nguyệt vết tích thân thể dán phần lưng của hắn, bao trùm lấy lông tóc lồng ngực dán hắn bóng loáng lưng. Ta thường xuyên suy nghĩ rõ ràng quân khuyển mới là chó, thế nhưng là theo như đồn đại hắn lại luôn bị miêu tả thành một bộ toàn thân cao thấp sạch sẽ muốn chết, nơi riêng tư đều là phấn nộn ít lông dáng vẻ. Bọn hắn luôn nói quân khuyển chỉ là chính cống tiểu mẫu cẩu, hắn căn bản không quan tâm mình bị trung tướng thao dáng vẻ bị người khác nhìn thấy. Con kia chó con luôn luôn hi vọng đạt được chủ nhân yêu thương, hắn sẽ không quan tâm đau đớn, tại trung tướng dùng sức nhào nặn hắn bờ mông thời điểm, vẫn như cũ nhu thuận mài cọ lấy đem cái mông của mình đưa qua, ngọt ngào mà dính người giảo gấp trong cơ thể mình cây kia cự vật.

Hắn sẽ tại bị đặt ở tương đối cao tủ nhỏ ra thao trường thời điểm có chút nhón chân lên nâng lên cái mông đến, thuận tiện trung tướng sử dụng mình. Tất cả mọi người nói, con kia xinh đẹp chó con, hắn là như vậy ngoan, coi như bị chủ nhân nhấn tại phương cửa hàng thao thân thể lắc một cái lắc một cái, có chút kiễng mũi chân sắp đứng không vững, hắn cũng sẽ không để phía sau hắn người dừng lại. Hắn lại luôn luôn chặt như vậy gây nên thấm ướt, chắc chắn sẽ có dư thừa ái dịch từ hắn bị hoàn toàn chống ra, bị thao phiếm hồng trong lỗ nhỏ theo xả cắm tần suất bị không ngừng mà gạt ra, đặc dính thuận bắp đùi của hắn trượt đến hắn tinh tế cổ chân, sắc tình ở trên thảm lưu lại một chút xíu thấm ướt vết tích.

Ta biết, quân khuyển bất quá là con chó, nhưng là ta cũng đã gặp rất yêu mình sủng vật nam nhân. Chó thuận theo tại nhân loại, nhưng cũng không phải là tất cả mọi người, chí ít có thể là quân khuyển cũng chỉ phục tùng tại trung tướng một người, cho nên ta không ngạc nhiên chút nào hắn tại cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy, không hề do dự giơ súng lên. Mọi người đều biết trung tướng là cái bị vu hãm người tốt, mà quân khuyển là chỉ nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện chó ngoan, cho nên tất cả mọi người vì bọn họ cảm thấy tiếc hận. Tự do dân chủ chủ nghĩa người vì lãnh tụ của bọn họ, mà những nhà độc tài kia chỉ vì con kia xinh đẹp chó mà cảm thấy tiếc hận.

Mặc kệ như thế nào, chí ít ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn, vào thời khắc ấy rất hạnh phúc.

【 Hán Khang 】Smoke & Mirrors(NC17, trung tướng x Binh sĩ, chiến tranh giữa các hành tinh bối cảnh, quân đội AU,mob Khang yếu tố có )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Ý tưởng đột phát mò cá, quân đội AU, giá không đế quốc, chiến tranh giữa các hành tinh bối cảnh, mob Khang yếu tố có, bổn thiên văn chương không liên quan đến bất kỳ quốc gia nào.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
Y Á Đức chi chiến thắng lợi đã thành kết cục đã định, liên hợp đế quốc tự biết không cần lại tại trận chiến tranh này bên trên hao phí quá nhiều công phu, thế là đương nhiên bắt đầu tay quy hoạch rút lui cùng kế tiếp chinh phục chi chiến chiến trường. Mà từ đế quốc bắt đầu áp dụng tinh tế khuếch trương bắt đầu, nhân loại tại khoa học kỹ thuật phương diện đã tiến hóa rất nhiều, ban sơ xâm lược la Walter tinh là cái lựa chọn chính xác, điều này khiến nhân loại ta thoát ly nhục thể cùng sinh mệnh trói buộc, nắm chắc đem linh hồn hóa thành số liệu vĩnh sinh chi chìa.  
Hán khắc · Anderson trung tướng là ngàn hi năm mạt duệ, là nhân loại hiện có phi thường cổ lão gen loại hình một trong. Từ khi khuếch trương chi chiến khai hỏa, hắn liền một mực bị phái tại chiến trường tiền tuyến công việc, bất quá gần nhất bởi vì liên hợp trong đế quốc loạn, lại thêm hắn tại y Á Đức chi tranh tài bị thương nhẹ, cho nên bị triệu hồi đế quốc cảnh nội. Mặt ngoài công bố ra ngoài hắn đang tu dưỡng, trên thực tế bất quá là đem hắn giam lỏng tại tân binh trại huấn luyện, muốn nhìn một chút hắn đến tột cùng đứng tại cái nào chấp chính đảng bên kia lại làm xử lý.  
Hán khắc đối với cái này ngược lại là thích thú, chỉ cảm thấy mình vừa vặn có thể có thời gian nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một chút. Hắn tuổi thật muốn so hắn nhìn lớn hơn rất nhiều, nhưng là nhân loại không ngừng kéo dài tuổi thọ đã ma diệt mọi người đối với"Tuổi tác" Phán đoán. Hán khắc đối với đế quốc nội loạn không có hứng thú, dù sao hiện tại phía trên không có an bài cho hắn công việc, hắn liền mỗi ngày không có việc gì tại trong quân doanh tùy tiện dạo chơi uống chút rượu, thường thường đi quan sát một chút gần nhất mới vừa vào tuyển tân binh huấn luyện, thể hội một chút khó được rời xa chiến trường khói lửa nhàn nhã thời gian.  
Muốn nói để ý, kỳ thật Hán khắc cũng có chút để ý, bọn này tân binh bên trong ngoại trừ tự nguyện triệu tập nhập ngũ, huyết khí phương cương người trẻ tuổi, còn có một cái được phân phối phục dịch nhỏ nhuyễn đản. Hắn là Hán khắc bằng hữu cũ con nuôi, cũng là đế quốc thượng tầng một vị nào đó chấp quyền người vứt bỏ con riêng, đồng thời còn là cái nhân loại cùng la Walter người hỗn huyết loại. Vốn là cái phẩm học kiêm ưu hài tử, nhưng là bởi vì dưỡng phụ bị nội loạn tác động đến, bị đánh vì đế quốc làm phản người. Cho nên hắn cũng nhận chính trị trừng phạt, vốn nên nên đi học phủ cao nhất học tập hài tử bị ép phân phối tham quân.  
Ban đầu Hán khắc để ý, cũng chỉ là đi thường thường nhìn một chút mà thôi, nam hài nhi trên thân ngoại trừ ngẫu nhiên bị tổn thương, nhìn cũng không có gì trở ngại. Dù sao tham quân phục dịch người đều biết, ban đầu luôn không khả năng thuận buồm xuôi gió. Nhưng là từ khi Connor cánh tay gãy mất về sau, Hán khắc liền bắt đầu không tự chủ trở nên nhạy cảm, hắn hỏi qua huấn luyện viên, nhưng là huấn luyện viên giải thích nói đó là bởi vì Connor tại phát triển lúc huấn luyện, mình không cẩn thận té gãy cánh tay, cùng hắn huấn luyện những binh lính khác không quan hệ, hắn huấn luyện bọn nhỏ từng cái đều là tốt lắm.

Nhưng trên thực tế Hán khắc trong đầu giả tưởng hoàn toàn chính xác không sai, thậm chí Connor kinh lịch còn muốn càng hỏng bét. Mà Connor hoàn toàn rõ ràng vì cái gì trong quân doanh nam nhân như thế nhằm vào hắn, bởi vì huyết thống của hắn, cũng bởi vì hắn dưỡng phụ. Bình thường tới nói, chỉ là có một đầu liền đầy đủ để hắn bị toàn bộ trong quân doanh người nhằm vào, càng đừng đề cập Connor hết lần này tới lần khác còn chiếm cái này hai đầu, giữ im lặng là lựa chọn tốt nhất. Nguyên lai tại dưỡng phụ dưỡng mẫu che chở cho, nể mặt bọn họ, người chung quanh đều không thật không dám đối Connor huyết thống chỉ trỏ. Khi đó Connor thường xuyên cảm thấy mình là may mắn, thân là một cái hỗn huyết loại, hắn còn có cố gắng cải biến chính mình vận mệnh khả năng. Nhưng đã đến hiện tại, hắn dưỡng phụ bị người ta vu cáo, Connor không chỗ nương tựa, không đường có thể đi, không có người sẽ quan tâm hắn, không có người sẽ bảo hộ hắn, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể một mình chịu đựng phần này bị ức hiếp đau khổ.  
Thế là bọc lấy bị cố ý đổ nước đệm chăn đi ngủ, lúc huấn luyện bị lôi ra ngoài tận lực làm khó dễ gia tăng cường độ, ăn không được cơm trưa vân vân đã thành thành thói quen sự tình. Connor cánh tay là tại lần trước những nam nhân kia lại một lần ý đồ đem hắn cột vào trong túc xá, dùng hắn tiết dục thời điểm làm gãy. Cái này trong quân doanh cơ hồ không nhìn thấy nữ tính, cho nên lẫn nhau giải quyết lẫn nhau dục vọng đã thành một kiện chuyện đương nhiên. Đám con trai tại phòng tắm hoặc là trong túc xá, dùng miệng hoặc là tay, thậm chí cống hiến cái mông của mình, đây đều là khắp nơi có thể thấy được.  
Cái này vốn nên là kiện hưởng thụ sự tình, nhưng là đối với Connor tới nói lại không phải, hắn thậm chí không biết mình đã làm sai điều gì, lại đột nhiên đưa tới đám người kia chú ý. Mặc dù là hỗn huyết loại, nhưng là tất cả mọi người không thể không thừa nhận, Connor có một trương xinh đẹp đến quá phận gương mặt, trắng nõn mỹ hảo làn da cùng tinh tế rắn chắc dáng người. Mà chăm chỉ hiếu học lại là la Walter thiên tính của con người, Connor cũng thích vô cùng đọc sách. Hắn trời sinh có chút viễn thị, tuy nói không ảnh hưởng bình thường sinh hoạt, nhưng là vì thường ngày thuận tiện, dưỡng phụ vẫn là cho hắn phối một bộ khung kính. Coi như đến quân doanh, Connor cũng sẽ thường xuyên mang theo kính mắt đọc sách học tập, bộ này khung kính là hắn dưỡng phụ lưu cho hắn, đồng thời hắn có thể mang theo trên người vật duy nhất.  
Cho nên đại khái là coi trọng Connor gương mặt xinh đẹp cùng mỹ lệ thân thể, lại khó chịu tại hỗn huyết chủng tại tri thức dự trữ phương diện trội hơn nhân loại, luôn luôn làm bộ đến tại học tập. Cho nên ngày đó Connor ôm quay về truyện ký túc xá thời điểm, đảo mắt liền bị mấy cái cao hắn rất nhiều nam nhân vây quanh, hung hăng một quyền đánh vào phần bụng. Connor bản năng trên tay buông lỏng, trong ngực sách gắn một chỗ, muốn giãy dụa phản kháng lại bị mấy cái nam hài dùng sức nhấn trên mặt đất. Những người kia đạp vỡ hắn dưỡng phụ đưa cho hắn khung kính, lột y phục của hắn, đem hắn dùng dây lưng cột vào bên giường, miệng bên trong mắng lấy hắn dưỡng phụ phản quốc, chán ghét lấy huyết thống của hắn, sau đó không để ý hắn phản kháng thoát quần của hắn.  
Tuổi trẻ nhục thể đụng chạm, đám con trai xoa nắn lấy cái mông của hắn, ác ý nắm kéo hắn phấn nộn đầu vú, dùng dây lưng quật hắn trắng nõn mà đơn bạc lưng. Thậm chí về sau bọn hắn còn đem Connor hai chân mở rộng trói tại bên giường, trêu chọc lấy gọi cái khác ký túc xá người cũng tới thưởng thức cái này hỗn huyết loại mất mặt dáng vẻ. Nhìn xem cái này hỗn huyết loại giống AV bên trong cố ý cạo lông lấy lòng nam nhân kỹ nữ giống như trơn bóng sạch sẽ, phấn nộn không lông nơi riêng tư, còn có nguyên nhân vì xấu hổ mà toàn thân phiếm hồng run nhè nhẹ dáng vẻ. Connor coi như dùng hết toàn lực, thủ đoạn cổ chân chỗ đều đã siết ra máu ứ đọng, cũng vẫn là giãy dụa không ra dây lưng buộc chặt. Đương nhiên, coi như giãy ra lại có thể như thế nào đây, hắn căn bản đánh không lại nhiều như vậy đồng dạng huấn luyện qua tuổi trẻ binh sĩ, chỉ có thể như cái ven đường khắp nơi liền có thể mua được, dùng để tiết dục kỹ nữ giống như không có chút nào tôn nghiêm lộ ra được mình.  
Lại có người giải khai Connor cổ chân trói buộc, đem hắn ôm, cưỡng ép đem một cái chân xâm nhập Connor giữa hai chân. Dùng mình đã cương âm hành lề mề hắn tiểu huyệt, bên cạnh mắng lấy hắn dâm đãng thiếu thao, bên cạnh cúi đầu dùng sức liếm láp mút vào hắn đầu vú thời điểm. Connor lâm vào gần như sụp đổ tuyệt vọng, hỗn huyết nam hài nhi đã mất đi rất nhiều, hắn không thể lại mất đi càng nhiều, hắn đã mất đi gia đình, đã mất đi yêu hắn thân nhân, đã mất đi nguyên lai sinh hoạt, đã mất đi dưỡng phụ duy nhất lưu cho hắn di vật. Hắn cơ hồ đã không còn có cái gì nữa, hắn không thể lại mất đi tôn nghiêm của mình. Nam hài nhi đột nhiên tựa như phát điên giãy dụa phản kháng, mà chung quanh xem náo nhiệt nam nhân tựa hồ là không ngờ tới vẫn luôn mặc cho người định đoạt hỗn huyết loại lại đột nhiên phản kháng, bất thình lình liền bị rắn rắn chắc chắc đạp mấy cước.  
Mấy cái nam hài nhi đều không thể tin nhìn xem cái kia hỗn huyết loại, trước đó trêu chọc hoặc là ý đồ cưỡng gian hắn bầu không khí toàn bộ tiêu tán. Chỉ còn lại đầy ngập tức giận, đem cái này không thức thời hỗn huyết loại nhấn trên mặt đất hung hăng đánh một trận. Mặc dù bọn hắn cũng có chú ý chỉ cần cho cái này tạp chủng lưu cái giáo huấn, không nên để lại hạ nhược điểm gì liền tốt, nhưng vẫn là nam hài tử huyết khí phương cương bị phẫn nộ khống chế thần kinh, cuối cùng vẫn như cũ làm gãy Connor cánh tay trái. Không thể không đem hắn ném ở ký túc xá trên mặt đất, nhìn hắn bởi vì đau đớn co ro, nhịn không được lại đạp hắn mấy cước, xì hắn nói nhanh lên mặc quần áo tử tế lăn đi lính quân y bên kia nhìn xem, còn cảnh cáo hắn đừng đem mình tự làm tự chịu mới khiến cho bọn hắn xuất thủ thụ thương sự tình ỷ lại bọn hắn trên đầu.

Connor hoàn toàn chính xác cắn răng, gian nan mặc quần áo tử tế, không chịu thua đứng lên đi phòng y tế. Mà huấn luyện viên rất rõ ràng biết Connor cùng những con trai kia nhóm ở giữa chuyện gì xảy ra, dù sao bọn hắn cũng không ít thảo luận qua cái này da mịn thịt mềm hỗn huyết loại. Liên quan tới cái này xinh đẹp tạp chủng chó, liền liền Anderson trung tướng cũng thỉnh thoảng sẽ đến nhìn xem đâu! Cho nên hắn cũng có chút chột dạ, tuy nói là quốc gia sung quân tới con rơi, sống hay chết bị người khác như thế nào lăng nhục cũng không đáng kể. Nhưng là vạn nhất là trung tướng nhớ tiểu nam hài, hắn cũng không tốt trí chi không để ý. Cho nên một mặt là cân nhắc đến trung tướng, một mặt khác là vì vùi lấp tình hình thực tế. Tại thương thế tốt lên trước đó hắn đều để Connor đợi tại hậu cần bộ hỗ trợ xử lý việc vặt vãnh, cùng thực dân tinh cầu phái tới bọn tạp dịch ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, để Connor cùng những cái kia mỗi ngày tinh lực tràn đầy các tân binh tạm thời trước tách ra một khoảng cách.  
Mặc dù sinh hoạt điều kiện cùng đồ ăn trở nên càng kém, lượng công việc cũng không có chút nào ít, đoạn mất một cái cánh tay lại phi thường không tiện, nhưng Connor cũng không làm sao để ý, hắn chỉ là may mắn chuyện lúc trước đã đã qua một đoạn thời gian, mà hắn cũng có càng nhiều thời gian có thể vụng trộm đi học. Nhưng mà trên thực tế, chuyện này còn xa xa không có kết thúc, lòng tự trọng cực mạnh tiểu nam hài nhóm đều là mang thù, bọn hắn nhất là không quen nhìn cái này hạ đẳng hỗn huyết tạp chủng, nguyên bản ngoan ngoãn bị thao liền tốt, hiện tại đạp bọn hắn không có bị phạt không nói, lại còn bị huấn luyện viên điều đi hộ đi lên.  
Cho nên mấy người bọn hắn tại lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa, thừa dịp tiểu tạp chủng bề bộn nhiều việc công việc không chú ý, vừa hung ác đánh hắn mấy quyền, thừa dịp hắn bất lực phản kháng đem hắn kéo đến bếp sau góc chết đút thuốc. Lột quần của hắn, hướng trong cơ thể của hắn ướt sũng lung tung chật ních một ống bôi trơn, sau đó trả thù tính tại trước mặt của hắn đằng sau đều lấp vật đi vào. Nhấn lấy hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà dán tại mình giữa háng lề mề, nhìn hắn phía trước cùng đằng sau đều bởi vì dược vật tác dụng mà ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù, bên cạnh cười nhạo hắn dâm đãng bên cạnh hung hăng đánh hắn cái mông mấy lần, bóp lấy cổ của hắn yêu cầu hắn chuyện lúc trước xin lỗi.  
Đau quá, nóng quá, thật là khó chịu, toàn thân đều mềm hồ hồ không làm gì được, căn bản là không có cách phản kháng. Nhưng là Connor vẫn như cũ là lạnh lùng nhìn trước mắt những người kia, mặc cho bọn hắn đem nắm đấm rơi vào bụng của hắn, đem mình hiện ra tanh nồng hương vị âm hành từ trong quần móc ra, dán tại trên mặt của hắn đâm vào, đem trước dịch bôi ở trên mặt của hắn, làm loạn hắn chải chỉnh tề phát, cố ý dùng ngôn ngữ vũ nhục, chế giễu hắn, hắn cũng vẫn như cũ là cắn môi dưới không nói gì. Connor biết mình hành vi tại chọc giận những người kia, từ logic đi lên giảng có lẽ đó là cái không sáng suốt đến lựa chọn, thế nhưng là từ tình cảm đi lên nói hắn lại làm không được ở đây hướng những cái kia đối với hắn thi bạo người chịu thua. Connor quật cường nhắm mắt lại chờ đợi rơi vào trên người mình càng nhiều ẩu đả, hoặc là cái khác cái gì nhục nhã, thế nhưng là những cái kia nam hài nhi lại đột nhiên buông hắn ra chạy ra. Chỉ còn lại Connor một người, đột nhiên đã mất đi chèo chống, hai chân mềm nhũn liền đột ngột ngồi quỳ chân trên mặt đất. Hỗn huyết nam hài nhi run rẩy có chút cuộn mình đứng người dậy, siết chặt nắm đấm, hung hăng cắn mình môi dưới, ủy khuất, bất lực mà tuyệt vọng nước mắt trong nháy mắt liền thuận gương mặt của hắn, khống chế không nổi chảy xuống.

Hán khắc lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình tinh thần khẩn trương là chính xác, hắn đối với Connor tại lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa biến mất quá lâu sự tình lên nghi, cho nên mới không yên lòng đi đến bếp sau muốn tìm tòi hư thực. Dù sao gần nhất Hán khắc đều có đặc biệt chú ý cái kia hỗn huyết tiểu nam hài, hắn phát hiện coi như một cánh tay bị thương, Connor cũng vẫn như cũ là cái nhu thuận tài giỏi hảo hài tử, bình thường nghỉ trưa hắn cũng sẽ không hao phí thời gian dài như vậy tại đơn giản công nhân bốc vác làm bên trên. Connor luôn luôn muốn nhanh lên làm xong trong tay công việc, tốt gạt ra thời gian đến nhiều đọc đọc sách.  
Mà quả nhiên, Hán khắc đi vào bếp sau liền thấy mấy một tân binh ở trong tối chỗ rẽ làm thành một đoàn, thanh âm cực lớn yêu cầu hỗn huyết loại đối bọn hắn xin lỗi. Bọn hắn đem trận này ức hiếp làm lẽ thẳng khí hùng, thậm chí không có hạ giọng đi tận lực che giấu cái gì, mà người chung quanh thì là đối bạo lực như vậy tập mãi thành thói quen giống như, tất cả đều làm như không thấy. Hán khắc mới đi gần, mấy cái vây tại một chỗ nam hài nhi liền cảnh giác, giải tán lập tức chạy ra, trước khi đi vẫn không quên tại Connor phần bụng bổ sung mấy quyền.  
Nhìn xem gần như toàn thân trần trụi, eo cái cổ trải rộng ứ tổn thương, có chút chật vật ngồi quỳ chân tại nguyên chỗ cuộn mình đứng người dậy, bả vai bất lực run nhè nhẹ, thế nhưng là chung quanh nhưng không có một người tiến lên hỗ trợ Connor. Hán khắc cảm thấy một trận khó nói lên lời đau lòng, cái này rất mâu thuẫn, dù sao hắn là đế quốc trung tướng, lẽ ra vì đế quốc công việc, trận này khuếch trương thực dân tinh cầu chinh phục chi chiến có thể nhiều lần đắc thắng, bọn hắn những quân quan này là trợ lực lớn nhất người. Có lẽ trong bọn họ có người, là tin tưởng trận chiến tranh này có thể vì đế quốc cùng nhân loại mang đến càng quang minh tương lai, có người chỉ là vì tiền tài quyền thế, nhưng là bất luận ôm loại nào hi vọng, bọn hắn cuối cùng đều là đế quốc diệt trừ dị tộc đồng lõa thôi. Cái gọi là thương hại chi tình tại bọn hắn nơi này, đã coi là buồn cười xa xỉ phẩm.  
Hán khắc đạp trên ủng chiến, giống như là sợ dọa chạy một con thụ thương ấu hươu chậm chạp đi tới. Mà Connor đang nghe đế giày đánh sàn nhà thanh âm thời điểm rất rõ ràng co rúm lại một chút, vịn mặt tường run rẩy hai chân muốn đứng lên, tựa hồ là coi là lại có người muốn tìm đến hắn phiền toái. Nhưng có lẽ là bởi vì dược vật tác dụng, để nam hài nhi bối rối che kín mình bị kéo tới thất linh bát lạc áo ngoài, cố gắng muốn đứng dậy rời đi động tác lộ ra vụng về mà lảo đảo nghiêng ngã. Coi như Connor vịn mặt tường, cuối cùng cũng vẫn như cũ là hai chân run rẩy không làm gì được, thất bại ngồi quỳ chân trở về nguyên địa.  
Ta không phải cố ý lười biếng, sir...  
Connor xoay người lại thử nghiệm giải thích, ánh mắt của hắn ướt sũng phiếm hồng, ngữ điệu bên trong cũng mang theo không cách nào che giấu giọng nghẹn ngào. Đối với cái này Hán khắc ngược lại là cũng không có quá nhiều giải thích hỏi thăm cái gì, chỉ là cởi áo khoác của mình khoác ở Connor trên thân, đem cái này hỗn huyết nam hài nhi dùng áo ngoài của hắn bọc lại, không để ý người khác ánh mắt một đường ôm đến trong phòng y tế.

Đây không phải một cái lựa chọn tốt, Hán khắc mình vô cùng rõ ràng, hắn lúc đầu lần này bị triệu hồi, cũng là bởi vì đế quốc muốn xem hắn cho thấy lòng trung thành của mình, thế nhưng là hắn lại không hiểu thấu cứu một cái hỗn huyết loại, vẫn là một cái"Đế quốc phản đồ" Thu dưỡng qua hỗn huyết loại, hành động này thấy thế nào đều đã làm trái"Trung tâm" Hai chữ. Hán khắc nguyên bản liền không quá nghĩ tham dự trong nước phức tạp chính trị đấu tranh, nhưng cùng lúc thân là trung tướng, thân là trận này xâm lược chiến tranh người tham dự, hắn vô cùng rõ ràng mình cũng không có khả năng dưới loại tình huống này bứt ra chính là.  
Mặc kệ là đế quốc bên trong, vẫn là đế quốc bên ngoài, toàn bộ trong vũ trụ tựa hồ liền không có hắn có thể toàn thân trở ra địa phương. Đang liên hiệp nội bộ đế quốc hắn là chính trị gia cái đinh trong mắt, thụ các chiến sĩ tín nhiệm cùng kính yêu trung tướng, là tay cầm quân quyền, không thể không thời khắc đề phòng nguy hiểm quân cờ. Tại đế quốc bên ngoài hắn là thực hành xâm lược, giết người như ngóe đao phủ, vô số tinh cầu bên trên đều có quan hệ với hắn trọng kim treo thưởng lệnh truy nã. Hán khắc nhìn xem chăm chú dắt lấy áo ngoài của hắn, đỏ mặt nằm ở trên giường hỗn huyết loại, vuốt mình ẩn ẩn làm đau thái dương, nói với mình đi một bước là một bước, vẫn là không muốn suy nghĩ quá đa số diệu.  
Mà không hiểu bị Hán khắc ánh mắt đảo qua nam hài nhi, bản năng khẩn trương đến một cái cơ linh. Connor thở hào hển cúi thấp đầu xuống, kẹp chặt hai chân, càng thêm dùng sức nắm chặt Hán khắc cho hắn phủ thêm áo ngoài, trên mặt ửng đỏ càng sâu. Đây là Connor tại mất đi người nhà về sau, lần thứ nhất có người tại hắn bị ức hiếp thời điểm trợ giúp hắn. Hỗn huyết nam hài nhi mười phần cảm kích, thế nhưng là hắn cũng không muốn để cho trung tướng nhìn thấy phía dưới của mình là rối tinh rối mù, không cầm được nước chảy dáng vẻ. Mặc dù hắn đã cố gắng khống chế kẹp chặt mình sau huyệt, thế nhưng là dư thừa chất lỏng vẫn là khống chế không nổi từ hắn trong lỗ nhỏ chảy ra, ướt sũng làm bẩn trung tướng quần áo.  
Tạ ơn ngài, quần áo ta thanh tẩy qua về sau sẽ...  
Connor giống như là sợ mình những cái kia ngọt ngào rên rỉ không cẩn thận từ trong miệng mình tràn ra tới giống như, cắn chặt răng nói như vậy lấy. Giờ phút này hắn chỉ hi vọng trung tướng có thể mau mau rời đi, để cho hắn có thể tự mình xử lý một chút hiện tại hắn chật vật muốn phân thân thể. Hán khắc phát ra một cái đơn âm tiết biểu thị biết, thực tế lại hoàn toàn không có đem tiểu nam hài nghe vào. Hắn hơi nghi hoặc một chút đánh giá nam hài nhi run nhè nhẹ thân thể, cùng không bình thường phiếm hồng gương mặt, tại Connor khe khẽ thở dài coi là có thể yên lòng thời điểm, không lưu tình chút nào dùng sức giật ra mình choàng tại Connor trên thân áo ngoài.  
Connor căn bản không kịp kéo vào trên người mình ngoại bào, hắn thân thể trần truồng liền trực tiếp bại lộ trong không khí. Nam hài nhi khẽ run hướng vào phía trong giữ chặt hai chân của mình, xinh đẹp mà nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo âm hành thẳng tắp đứng thẳng lấy, niệu đạo bên trong bị mười phần ác thú vị lấp một cây ngăn cản xuất tinh dùng niệu đạo khuếch trương bổng. Cây kia kim loại chế tiểu côn đã bị nam hài nhi hưng phấn đứng thẳng âm hành hoàn toàn nuốt vào, chỉ còn lại một bức tượng lấy xương đầu đỉnh chóp bại lộ bên ngoài, vừa đúng dán tại nam hài nhi sâu màu hồng trên quy đầu. Bất quá coi như như thế, cũng vẫn như cũ có không ít chất lỏng thuận nam hài nhi bị chống ra niệu đạo khẩu chảy ra, ẩm ướt cộc cộc đem toàn bộ âm hành đầu đều làm cho thủy quang tỏa sáng.  
Mà so sánh với cương phía trước, Connor sau huyệt càng là thấm ướt rối tinh rối mù. Nam hài xấu hổ ý đồ dùng ngón tay che khuất mình non mềm phấn huyệt, thế nhưng là Hán khắc vẫn như cũ thấy được, cái kia chặt chẽ phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ bị đám kia tinh trên đầu não tiểu hỏa tử chất đầy đồ chơi. Mặc dù nơi đó vẫn như cũ là e lệ kẹp chặt đóng chặt lại, thế nhưng là một cái nho nhỏ vòng tròn nhưng từ cái kia chật hẹp non mềm ở trung tâm lộ ra đến, tựa hồ là thuận tiện lôi kéo dùng. Càng nhiều ngọt ngào ái dịch ngậm đều ngậm không được, từ nơi này nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo trong tiểu huyệt bị ép ra ngoài, đem nam hài nhi có chút phiếm hồng khe mông cùng bắp đùi đều cọ đến ướt sũng sáng lấp lánh một mảnh.  
Này tấm cảnh tượng là Hán khắc cũng không có dự kiến đến, hoặc là nói, hắn liệu đến một bộ phận. Hán khắc vốn là suy đoán những tân binh kia có thể sẽ cho Connor ăn cái gì hàng cấm, không phải nam hài này mà không thể lại thở dốc đỏ mặt lợi hại như vậy. Hắn vốn định giúp Connor khẩn cấp xử lý một chút, dù sao rất nhiều hàng cấm đều có cực cao thành nghiện tính, thế nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới sẽ là"Dạng này" Hàng cấm. Hán khắc có chút xấu hổ ho khan một tiếng, giống như bị chạm điện bản năng mở ra cái khác tầm mắt của mình, nhưng lại tại lơ đãng ở giữa thấy được Connor vừa mới bị bị trật sưng lên cổ tay phải, cân nhắc đến nam hài này mà còn đang thời kỳ dưỡng bệnh cánh tay trái, Hán khắc cảm giác Connor tựa hồ không cách nào tại nghỉ trưa kết thúc, lính quân y chạy tới trước đó xử lý tốt mình lập tức thân thể vấn đề.  
Nếu như ngươi cần hỗ trợ.  
Hán khắc cuối cùng vẫn là sống qua trăm năm nhân loại, hắn che dấu mình vừa mới thất thố, rất nhanh bình phục tâm tình, tỉnh táo mà đương nhiên đề nghị như vậy lấy.  
Khi lấy được Connor trả lời khẳng định về sau, Hán khắc đứng dậy hướng nam hài nhi bên người càng thêm tới gần một chút, thăm dò tính đem mình hơi có vẻ thô ráp ngón tay bỏ vào đối phương non mềm cửa huyệt chỗ đè xuống. Connor bởi vì Hán khắc đụng vào mà mẫn cảm co rúm lại một chút, cố gắng đè nén mình, run rẩy nhỏ giọng rên rỉ. Hán khắc giống như là sợ làm bị thương Connor giống như, đầu ngón tay tại cái kia non mềm cửa huyệt chỗ nhẹ nhàng đè xuống, hắn có thể cảm giác được Connor thể nội chỗ bị ép ngậm lấy cái kia đồ chơi. Kia là cái rất lớn viên cầu, lại hoặc là không chỉ một, Hán khắc tại mỗi lần nhấn ép thời điểm, đều sẽ cảm giác được cái kia tiểu cầu giống như là muốn nhanh lên từ non mềm trong tiểu huyệt ra giống như, mà đem nam hài nhi nơi riêng tư chặt chẽ thịt mềm mà đỉnh thoáng nâng lên một chút. Hán khắc do dự, cuối cùng một bên nhấn đè ép Connor mềm mại huyệt, một bên dùng ngón tay ôm lấy lưu tại Connor lỗ nhỏ bên ngoài móc kéo, thăm dò tính nhẹ nhàng hướng ra phía ngoài lôi ra.  
Kia là cái pha lê chế kéo châu, chôn ở phía ngoài cùng cái kia cầu lớn nhất, bài xuất lúc cơ hồ chống ra Connor toàn bộ chật hẹp huyệt. Mà cầu thân như thế sáng ngời trong suốt trình độ, thậm chí có thể để cho người ta trực tiếp nhìn thấy Connor nóng ướt mềm mại, ngay tại khó nhịn co rút lại ruột thịt. Ngọt ngào đặc dính ái dịch bao vây lấy cái kia đồ chơi, càng nhiều chất mật theo kéo châu bị rút ra động tác bị không cách nào khống chế mang ra, ướt dầm dề chảy đến Hán khắc lòng bàn tay. Phía ngoài cùng mấy cái này viên cầu là thống khổ nhất quá trình, mà hướng vào phía trong về sau hình cầu liền sẽ thu nhỏ rất nhiều, thì sẽ lại càng dễ kéo ra rất nhiều. Connor nâng cao phần eo, có chút bất lực run rẩy níu chặt nam nhân ở trước mắt cổ áo, không cách nào khống chế tính dục cùng cực đoan xấu hổ cảm giác ở trong cơ thể hắn bành trướng. Theo kéo châu không ngừng bài xuất, cũng sớm đã xâm nhập trong cơ thể hắn tiểu cầu cũng theo đó không chút lưu tình, hung hăng vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền lấy trong cơ thể hắn mẫn cảm nhất khối kia thịt mềm, khoái cảm tê dại từng đợt từng đợt thuận bắp đùi của hắn hướng phía dưới lan tràn. Connor run rẩy, ngoan ngoãn cố gắng duy trì hai chân tách ra tư thế, lại bởi vì thể nội lung tung cuồn cuộn khoái cảm mà bản năng cuộn mình lên mũi chân.  
Ban đầu Hán khắc động tác ôn nhu lại chậm chạp, cái này dẫn đến chôn sâu ở Connor thể nội mỗi một cái tiểu cầu, đều là không chút lưu tình hung hăng ép qua Connor thể nội mềm mại nhất điểm này. Dạng này mang theo đau đớn khoái cảm để nam hài nhi cảm thấy không biết làm sao, hắn khóc sụt sùi khẩn cầu nhanh lên kết thúc, thế là đến cuối cùng mấy cái kia tiểu cầu thời điểm, Hán khắc cơ hồ là lập tức đem bọn hắn toàn bộ từ Connor thể nội rút ra. Mấy cái tiểu cầu một nháy mắt dùng sức ép qua Connor thể nội mẫn cảm thịt mềm, dạng này giống như bị chạm điện khoái cảm thậm chí so trước đó càng sâu. Để Connor gọi đều gọi không ra được, trong nháy mắt căng thẳng phần eo, sung huyết đứng thẳng phía trước càng là tùy theo tràn ra một đại cổ trước dịch, ướt sũng cọ tại Connor lông tóc thưa thớt dưới bụng, đem nam hài nhi trơn bóng phần bụng cọ đến một mảnh thủy quang tỏa sáng. Connor tại cái kia đồ chơi hoàn toàn rời đi trong cơ thể hắn thời điểm không bình thường run rẩy run rẩy mấy lần, hắn sau huyệt bởi vì thời gian dài bị chống ra mà có chút không khép lại được mở ra một cái khe hở nho nhỏ, ngọt ngào ái dịch từ hắn câu được câu không co rút lại trong lỗ nhỏ bị ép ra ngoài.  
Mà cơ hồ là đồng thời, cắm ở Connor phía trước tiểu côn cũng bị rút ra. Nam hài nhi bởi vì sau này phương mà đến cao trào khống chế không nổi run rẩy, hắn giống như là hòa tan giống như mềm hồ hồ tựa ở trung tướng trong ngực, mềm mại ngọt ngào rên rỉ, coi như cắn chặt môi dưới cũng vẫn là khắc chế không được từ cổ họng của hắn bên trong tràn ra ngoài. Hán khắc ôm sát tựa ở trên bả vai hắn nam hài nhi, lột ra hắn trên trán loạn phát, an ủi hôn lấy nam hài nhi cái trán. Mà cơ hồ là đồng thời, mỏng manh tinh dịch từ Connor âm hành đỉnh bắn ra, đầu tiên là tinh dịch, sau đó là từng cỗ từng cỗ khống chế không nổi nước tiểu. Connor bởi vì khoái cảm mà hoảng hốt lấy, khống chế không nổi nước mắt thuận gò má của hắn tuột xuống, cho đến cuối cùng một phần nhỏ chất lỏng từ hắn âm hành đỉnh tràn ra ngoài, hắn mới thoáng tìm về một chút lý trí, rốt cục một lần nữa tìm về trước mắt tiêu cự.

Không có quan hệ. Hán khắc ôn nhu hôn lấy Connor thái dương, xoa lấy lấy nam hài nhi mềm mại mái tóc xù, như thế kiên nhẫn như thế an ủi.  
Connor run rẩy tựa ở trong ngực của hắn, khống chế không nổi nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, hắn tham lam hưởng thụ lấy Hán khắc ôm ấp, dùng gò má của hắn nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy cái kia thô ráp, hiện đầy vết thương cùng thương kén đại thủ. Connor cảm thấy ấm áp cùng an toàn, đây là từ khi hắn dưỡng phụ dưỡng mẫu sau khi chết, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy như thế an tâm. Nam hài nhi níu chặt Hán khắc cổ áo, hắn cảm thấy hạnh phúc, nhưng lại e ngại, phảng phất sợ đây là một cái mộng đẹp, chờ hắn tỉnh lại hết thảy liền đều lần nữa biến mất. Connor nguyên bản thế giới này, cái vũ trụ này vứt bỏ mà, la Walter người căm hận hắn có kẻ xâm lược gen, mà người Địa Cầu ghét bỏ hắn có nô lệ huyết thống, hắn tồn tại, chính là nhân loại cùng la Walter cộng đồng căm hận tồn tại. Mà tại hiện tại nam hài nhi tựa hồ rốt cục lại tìm đến khóc một cái không thèm để ý huyết thống của hắn, có thể vô điều kiện tiếp nhận hắn, yêu hắn người.

Hắn vì thế mà mừng rỡ, vì thế mà thống khổ.  
Thậm chí liên tâm bên trong kia phiến cảnh hoàng tàn khắp nơi thổ địa, cũng vì vậy mà yên lặng chôn xuống yêu nhân quả.

TBC???

Notes:

Viết đoạn thứ nhất cảm thấy mình vẫn được, viết đoạn thứ hai cảm thấy mình là amip nguyên trùng là vũ trụ lạt kê là không thể thu về rác rưởi... Cuối cùng chỉ muốn tự sát, nhưng... Tốt xấu là đem cái này cá mò ra.  
Ngược lại là còn nghĩ đến tiếp sau... Nhưng là không biết lúc nào mới có khí lực viết, Schrödinger đến tiếp sau.  
Mặc dù cùng bài này hoàn toàn không quan hệ... Nhưng là hoan nghênh mọi người đi xem tinh ○ Chiến đội.

【G900】Black Sea(NC17, hút độc miêu tả, tứ chi không trọn vẹn, nữ tính khí quan, luân gian đề cập )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Warning: Một lần nào đó đột nhập tập độc nhiệm vụ bên trong xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, dẫn đầu đột nhập RK900 Bị cục cảnh sát có ý thức làm con rơi, chuyện xảy ra sau đóng văn làm 900 Cộng tác, xin đi làm nội ứng tập độc cảnh, nhưng mà hắn không nghĩ tới, mình lại còn có thể gặp lại RK900. Văn bên trong bao hàm hút độc miêu tả, tứ chi không trọn vẹn, nữ tính khí quan, luân gian đề cập. Không thể tiếp nhận xin chớ đọc.  
Work Text:  
Ngươi tương đối vừa ý nam nhân vẫn là nữ nhân?

Rõ ràng đã hút cao nữ hài nhi mềm mại không xương giống như tựa ở đóng xăm mình bên trên, phát âm có chút mập mờ hỏi như vậy lấy. Nữ hài nhi bởi vì đỏ băng mang tới khoái cảm có chút ngu dại cười, giống như là say rượu dùng mình mê mang vô thần hai mắt nhìn xem đóng văn, thỉnh thoảng dùng mình thoa màu đỏ sơn móng tay ngón tay đâm đâm mặt của đối phương. Nữ hài nhi bất quá mười bảy mười tám tuổi niên kỷ, nhưng là thân thể cũng đã có tám mươi phần trăm đạt đến nghĩa thể hóa, so với bình thường cảnh sát nghĩa thể hóa trình độ còn muốn cao.

Nghèo khó nhân khẩu độ cao nghĩa thể hóa đã thành xã hội vấn đề, mà trong lúc này nguyên nhân vẻn vẹn bởi vì"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Cần nhân loại thí nghiệm mới nghĩa thể. Miễn phí nghĩa thể hóa đồng thời thanh toán phong phú thù lao, cái này khiến rất nhiều kẻ nghiện thuốc cùng kẻ lang thang đều vì tiền tự nguyện báo danh trở thành vật thí nghiệm. Thế nhưng là những này chuột bạch nhóm không biết độ cao nghĩa thể hóa mang đến thống khổ, rất nhiều người bởi vì nghĩa thể hóa trình độ quá cao mà từ trên lý luận không còn cần ăn uống giấc ngủ. Mà nhân loại bẩm sinh nhu cầu lại không dễ dàng như vậy từ suy nghĩ của bọn hắn bên trong xóa đi, phòng thí nghiệm sống giống như là cái xác không hồn, rất nhiều người lựa chọn càng thêm đắm chìm trong ma tuý bên trong tìm kiếm vui vẻ, phát tiết bản thân.

Nữ hài nhi phảng phất căn bản không thèm để ý sẽ cho nam nhân ở trước mắt tạo thành khốn nhiễu gì, mơ hồ đem mình phát dục tốt đẹp bộ ngực dán tới. Nàng tản ra ấm áp thuộc về nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể, có nữ hài tử đặc thù trắng nõn mềm mại làn da, thế nhưng là nàng nội tại cũng đã hoàn toàn trở thành một đài"Máy móc" . Nữ hài nhi giống như là khao khát ấm áp như mèo nhỏ gần sát đóng văn lồng ngực, dùng mình đầy đặn mềm mại bộ ngực mài cọ lấy nam nhân cánh tay, từ từ nhắm hai mắt chậm rãi đem môi của mình cũng dán tới. Nàng đánh lấy quyển mà màu nâu đậm tóc quăn theo động tác của nàng rủ xuống, mềm mềm phủ lên nàng mang theo mảng lớn chói mắt máu ứ đọng bả vai. Mà đóng văn không có cự tuyệt nàng, hắn cơ hồ là thuận thế liền ôm chầm nữ hài nhi bả vai hôn xuống. Coi như đã nghĩa thể hóa trình độ cao như thế, nữ hài nhi trong miệng vẫn là mang theo vừa mới hút qua đỏ băng chi sau, đặc hữu chua xót mùi.

Đạt được một cái hôn sâu nữ hài có chút cười vui vẻ lên tiếng, phảng phất nàng trời sinh chính là dễ dàng như vậy thỏa mãn giống như. Nàng quất qua đóng văn trong tay kẹp lấy ma túy quyển mà, không chút nào kiêng kị phóng tới mình bôi đỏ tươi bên môi hít thật sâu một hơi, sau đó có chút ghét bỏ thè lưỡi.

Quá nhạt, ngươi cũng hẳn là thử một chút đỏ băng.

Cho đến ngày nay ma túy đã không tính là cái gì ma tuý, chí ít tại xã hội danh lưu lại hoặc là ma túy trong mắt, hút ma túy đã thành bảo thủ nhất tuyển hạng. Đồng dạng đồng tính luyến ái tại hiện tại cũng đã thành phổ biến, hiện tại nhân loại chủ yếu thảo luận chính là thú giao cùng luyến vật đam mê có thể hay không đạt được pháp luật tán thành.

Ta đoán ngươi cũng không chán ghét nữ nhân?

Nữ hài nhi bên cạnh nói như vậy lấy, bên cạnh cởi bỏ y phục của mình. Nàng xoa lấy lấy mình nở nang bộ ngực, ra hiệu đóng văn vuốt ve nàng, cùng nàng ân ái. Thân thể của nàng các nơi đều mang không cách nào coi nhẹ màu xanh tím ứ tổn thương, cái này khiến nguyên bản định gặp dịp thì chơi đóng văn cảnh sát không khỏi sửng sốt một chút. Không cần đoán đóng văn cũng biết những vết thương này là thế nào làm ra, độ cao nghĩa thể hóa nữ tính sẽ không mang thai, cũng không có nhiễm bệnh phong hiểm, càng sẽ không tuỳ tiện tử vong, coi như tùy tiện ẩu đả điều khiển lại hoặc là tùy tiện bắn tại bên trong cũng có thể.

Hoặc là ngươi cũng muốn thử một chút Boss Nuôi mô phỏng sinh vật chó?

Nữ hài nhi gặp hắn không có phản ứng, có chút mất hứng ngồi về đóng xăm mình bên cạnh. Nàng thân thể trần truồng, vẫn như cũ con mèo lề mề đóng văn cánh tay, hôn lấy nam nhân mang theo gốc râu cằm bên mặt.

Bọn hắn một hồi liền dẫn ra tới.

Nữ hài nhi nói như vậy lấy, chỉ chỉ cách đó không xa đám kia cắn thuốc gặm đến ý thức mơ hồ, tính dục bừng bừng phấn chấn, âm hành phồng lớn, toàn bộ đều có chút kích động các nam nhân. Mặc dù rất thật đáng buồn, nhưng là, là, đích thật là dạng này. So với có tư tưởng, sẽ phản kháng nhân loại, đương nhiên vẫn là sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời mô phỏng sinh vật người càng có thể thỏa mãn một ít người bạo lực mà biến thái nhu cầu. Mà lại bọn hắn cơ hồ không ăn không uống, không có nhân quyền, bổ sung một lần Lam Huyết có thể chờ thời mấy tháng, ngoại trừ đơn giản thanh tẩy bên ngoài không cần cái gì đặc biệt quản lý. Không cần thời điểm cưỡng ép để bọn hắn tiến vào chờ thời, trực tiếp ném tới trong kho hàng giam lại liền tốt.

Đóng văn khán đáo cái kia bị nắm kéo cưỡng ép bị dẫn ra đến mô phỏng sinh vật người, hoặc là theo bọn hắn tới nói, nơi này nuôi mô phỏng sinh vật chó. Tất cả mọi người thấy được, có mấy người thậm chí hưng phấn dị thường, hạ lưu thổi lên huýt sáo. Có lẽ nơi này những người khác không rõ lắm đài này mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi trước đến tột cùng là làm cái gì, giá trị của hắn lại tại chỗ đó, nhưng là đóng văn hoàn toàn chính xác đối với cái này biết đến nhất thanh nhị sở. Hắn biết rõ đây là đài từ"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Khai phát cảnh dụng hình RK900 Máy nguyên hình, từ lần trước nhiệm vụ cục cảnh sát lựa chọn dùng hi sinh phương thức của hắn đem đổi lấy mấy vị khác nhân loại nhân viên cảnh sát sinh mệnh về sau, đóng văn còn tưởng rằng mình sẽ không còn nhìn thấy đài này đáng chết máy móc. Mặc dù"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Tựa hồ cũng không quá để ý Detroit cục cảnh sát làm mất rồi bọn hắn máy nguyên hình, biểu thị không cần lo lắng bọn hắn đối với tư liệu đều có chuẩn bị phần. Nhưng là chuyện này ở trong xã hội lại đưa tới không nhỏ oanh động, càng nhiều người bắt đầu quan tâm làm là như vậy không hợp pháp cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người phải chăng hẳn là có được quyền lợi cùng tự do, trong lúc nhất thời dư luận đem Detroit cục cảnh sát đẩy vào một cái phi thường tình cảnh lưỡng nan.

Thao, đóng văn cắn răng nghiến lợi ở trong lòng như thế mắng lấy. Cái này rác rưởi mô phỏng sinh vật người, cái này lãnh huyết cộng tác, cái này dâm đãng bạn trên giường, trương này trời đánh gương mặt xinh đẹp mà cùng cái này song mỹ đến kinh tâm động phách màu băng lam hai mắt ——

Đóng văn cảm giác cổ họng của mình cảm thấy chát, hắn cái gì đều nói không ra miệng, hắn nhìn thấy RK900 Trên cổ buộc lấy xích chó, trên ánh mắt cũng mang theo bịt mắt, ngực đánh lấy hai cái tiểu xảo ngân sắc nhũ hoàn, mấy nam nhân dùng sức dắt lấy hắn hướng về phía trước kéo lấy. Mô phỏng sinh vật người đã mất đi hai chân, mà căn cứ đóng xăm mình bên cạnh nữ hài nhi nói tới, bọn hắn mỗi lần hưởng dụng xong đài này mô phỏng sinh vật nhân chi sau, đều sẽ hảo tâm giúp cái này hắn thanh trừ số liệu, để tránh sinh ra cái gì không cần thiết dị thường. Nhưng là RK900 Nhưng thật giống như có được ký ức giống như, có chút sợ hãi bản năng kháng cự, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì không thấy được duyên cớ, hắn chỉ là có chút tuyệt vọng, biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa lấy, nho nhỏ đưa tay ý đồ đào ở dưới thân thảm. Thế nhưng là dạng này phản kháng tại loại này khắp nơi đều là nghĩa thể hóa cực cao, tất cả đều cắn thuốc gặm đến ý thức mơ hồ nhân loại trước mặt căn bản không đáng giá được nhắc tới, cuối cùng RK900 Vẫn là bị nắm hắn nam nhân dắt vòng cổ lôi dậy, trực tiếp ném tới trên giường.

Mấy cái từ vừa mới bắt đầu ngay tại một bên kích động nam nhân, chuyện đương nhiên vây quanh. Bọn hắn cởi xuống đồ lót, không kịp chờ đợi đem mình sưng cương âm hành phóng ra, có chút ác ý dán RK900 Da thịt trắng nõn lề mề, cố ý đem mình mang theo tanh nồng hương vị trước dịch cọ đến RK900 Bên môi cùng trong tóc. Thậm chí còn có người dùng mình âm hành đâm vào lấy RK900 Mềm mại bộ ngực, dùng ngón tay không chút lưu tình lôi kéo hắn đánh lấy Tiểu Hoàn phấn nộn đầu vú, đem cái kia nguyên bản mềm mại mẫn cảm viên thịt nhỏ có chút đau đau đến theo lôi kéo có chút biến hình, khiến cho RK900 Trong lúc nhất thời cả người ngăn không được run rẩy run rẩy lên. Rất rõ ràng ngoại trừ không thể tránh khỏi khung máy cải tạo, RK900 Chương trình cũng bị cưỡng ép phá hủy sửa đổi qua, hiện tại mô phỏng sinh vật người hoàn toàn không có điều tiết khống chế thân thể của mình cảm giác độ năng lực, chỉ có thể bị ép nhận lấy đến từ ngoại giới, nhân loại đưa cho cho hắn tất cả kích thích.

Mấy nam nhân kéo ra RK900 Chỉ còn lại bộ phận bắp đùi hai chân, ép buộc mô phỏng sinh vật người đem hạ thể của mình bại lộ tại mọi người trước mắt. Nguyên bản thuộc về cảnh dụng mô phỏng sinh vật người khung máy không có tình ái bộ kiện, chỉ có một cái nguyên trang tiếp lời, nói cách khác bọn hắn không có nhân loại thứ hai tính chinh. Nhưng là hiện tại RK900 Hạ thể bị cưỡng ép mở ra hai cái lỗ, phía trước là nhan sắc phấn nộn nhân loại nữ âm, mà phía sau là đồng dạng màu sắc nhạt nhẽo hậu môn. Mấy người dùng ngón tay tùy ý tại RK900 Hạ thể đảo cổ một trận, xác nhận nơi đó đã đầy đủ ướt át, ngay tại ngoan ngoãn ra bên ngoài nước chảy mà về sau liền đem mình âm hành đỉnh đi lên. Trước đó đã có hai người chiếm dụng RK900 Hai tay, bọn hắn trước sau rung động lấy thao lấy mô phỏng sinh vật người tinh tế xinh đẹp ngón tay, không ngừng ác ý đem mình trước dịch cố ý cọ đến mô phỏng sinh vật người màu nâu đậm nhỏ tóc quăn mà, cùng gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên. Đem mô phỏng sinh vật đầu người phát cùng lông mi đều cọ đầy đặc dính mà trong suốt chất lỏng, dơ bẩn nhưng lại sắc tình rối tinh rối mù. Mô phỏng sinh vật người ngón tay trắng nõn nhu thuận mà có chút máy móc tính thuận kia hai cái trải rộng mạch máu màu đậm cự vật lột động lên, thuận theo dùng mình hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay từ đáy cẩn thận phục vụ đến kia hai cây âm hành đỉnh, sau đó vẫn không quên ngoan ngoãn dùng mình ngón cái, an ủi qua kia hai cái sớm đã bị trước dịch cọ đến thủy quang tỏa sáng, màu đỏ tím quy đầu.

RK900 Động tác trên tay tại kia hai cây to dài âm hành chống đỡ tại hắn trước sau hai cái trên cái hang nhỏ thời điểm đột ngột chậm lại, bị che kín hai mắt mô phỏng sinh vật người thái dương chuyển đỏ vòng, tựa hồ là ý thức được muốn phát sinh cái gì giống như, có chút kháng cự hướng về sau co rúm lại một chút. Mà giống như là không thể chịu đựng được mình nuôi chó vậy mà lại phản kháng chủ nhân, cầm RK900 Trên cổ con chó kia liên nam nhân thô bạo mà sẽ bị cướp đi ánh mắt mô phỏng sinh vật người túm trở về, hung hăng một quyền đánh vào RK900 Gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên, một chút Lam Huyết thuận mô phỏng sinh vật người khóe miệng cùng xoang mũi chảy xuống. Mà những người khác thì là cực kì lãnh đạm, thậm chí ngược lại vui vẻ kêu tốt, sau đó dùng sức nắm chặt RK900 Chỉ còn lại không đến một nửa bắp đùi, trực tiếp đem hắn túm trở về nguyên địa.RK900 Trên cẳng chân trải rộng những nam nhân kia sử dụng qua đi tạo thành màu xanh tím ứ tổn thương, cùng dùng lưỡi dao chỗ vạch phá, đã mất đi da mảnh mà bị ép bộc lộ ra nhựa plastic bên trong, tính toán dùng vết thương. Còn có những người kia dùng tính dầu bút nói đùa viết xuống"Kỹ nữ" Một loại khó coi từ ngữ. Đây hết thảy đều lên án lấy RK900 Ở đây chỗ chịu đựng như thế nào tra tấn, mà những cái kia kẻ đầu têu vẫn còn tại không chút lưu tình nắm kéo RK900 Ngực cùng trên âm hạch ngân sắc Tiểu Hoàn, ô ngôn uế ngữ cười nhạo mô phỏng sinh vật người thấm ướt cùng dâm đãng, giày xéo mô phỏng sinh vật người mẫn cảm đến đáng thương nụ hoa cùng đầu vú, dự định tiếp tục bọn hắn đã từng xảy ra mấy lần luân gian ——

Lúc này đóng văn có chút không thể nhịn được nữa từ chỗ cũ đứng lên, hắn cũng không biết hắn muốn làm cái gì, hắn cũng không biết hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm gì, nhưng là hắn chính là thân thể trước tại đại não bắt đầu chuyển động, cảm thấy mình không thể đối với cái này ngồi nhìn mặc kệ. Đóng văn rất rõ ràng mình nội ứng thân phận ở đây bại lộ liền xong rồi, cái này độc ổ đều là nghĩa thể hóa cao tới tám chín mươi"Nhân loại" , thân thể bọn họ công năng từng cái phương diện, cơ hồ đã cường hóa đến cùng phổ thông cảnh dụng mô phỏng sinh vật người không có gì sai biệt. Nhưng là đóng văn không cách nào tỉnh táo lại, hắn không cách nào, hắn làm không được, bởi vì RK900 Bị những người kia chà đạp, trêu chọc thậm chí thi ngược thời điểm, đóng văn luôn cảm giác mình nhìn thấy cái kia lãnh huyết mô phỏng sinh vật người đang khóc. Hắn thề mình thấy được cái kia bị biến mất tại màu đen bịt mắt phía dưới, mô phỏng sinh vật người trân quý nước mắt. Mà đóng lời công bố tố mình, có lẽ đây chỉ là tình ái phần mềm lại hoặc là tình ái hệ thống cái gì chương trình, vì cho người ta tại ân ái thời điểm gia tăng tình thú loại hình. Thế nhưng là hắn chính là nhịn không được, hắn chính là không cách nào coi nhẹ những cái kia nước mắt, hắn chính là không nghĩ trơ mắt nhìn RK900 Bị những người kia lăng nhục.

Đóng văn cười nhạo mình, hắn không biết mình như bây giờ đến tột cùng xem như chuyện gì xảy ra. Dù sao trước đó hắn vũ nhục mô phỏng sinh vật người số lần cũng không phải số ít, thậm chí còn đưa ra như vậy mấy phần mô phỏng sinh vật người tổn hại báo cáo, thế nhưng là hắn bây giờ lại muốn vì một đài mô phỏng sinh vật chó bí quá hoá liều? Là bởi vì bọn hắn đã từng ngủ qua như vậy mấy lần, hoặc là nói, là bởi vì đóng văn đã từng thao qua RK900 Như vậy mấy lần sao? Còn là bởi vì mình lúc ấy cũng cảm thấy RK900 "Tồn tại" Không có nhân loại HP tiền, không chút nghĩ ngợi y phục hàng ngày đi theo cục cảnh sát an bài, trực tiếp đem mình cộng tác đưa vào dạng này trong hố lửa, mà sinh ra mãnh liệt cảm giác tội lỗi đâu? Mặc kệ là bởi vì cái gì, nói cho cùng vẫn chỉ là vì mình mà thôi, vì để cho mình khá hơn một chút, vì để cho mình từ trên tâm lý qua ý phải đi, nhân loại chính là như vậy bẩn thỉu mà tự tư động vật.

Ngươi cũng muốn thử một chút con chó này?

Đóng văn đột ngột động tác không ngạc nhiên chút nào đưa tới Boss Lực chú ý, nam nhân kia ít nhiều có chút gặm cao, đã bắt đầu có chút chóng mặt đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ không rõ. Tựa hồ là thoả mãn với có người đối với mình nuôi mô phỏng sinh vật chó cứ như vậy mê, nam nhân có chút đắc ý cười to vài tiếng, ra hiệu đóng văn ngồi trước về tại chỗ, sau đó mệnh lệnh thủ hạ đem RK900 Trực tiếp dắt đến đóng văn trước mặt. Nam nhân vẫn luôn rất vừa ý đóng văn tính tình như vậy hỏng bét nhưng lại làm việc nhanh nhẹn tiểu hỗn đản, cho nên đối với chuyện như thế này hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không hẹp hòi.

Hắn dùng rất tốt, hôm nay về ngươi thoải mái.

Nam nhân nói như vậy lấy, tùy theo dùng sức đẩy mấy lần RK900 Cái ót, đem mô phỏng sinh vật người xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thẳng tắp hướng đóng văn phần hông nhấn tới, giống như là thật đối đãi vật phẩm gì giống như thô bạo ra hiệu mô phỏng sinh vật người làm nhân loại khẩu giao. Mà đem bị tước đoạt ánh mắt RK900 Ngạnh sinh sinh lôi kéo đến đóng văn nam nhân trước mặt, thì là tùy ý đem buộc lấy mô phỏng sinh vật người vòng cổ dây thừng ném tới đóng văn trong tay, rất rõ ràng cũng không phải là rất để ý Boss Quyết định này. Dù sao ngoại trừ cái này mô phỏng sinh vật người, nơi này còn có rất nhiều hút cao nam hài nhi nữ hài nhi, bọn hắn đều là bị người vứt bỏ ở đây, cung cấp ma túy nhóm hưởng dụng đồ ngọt.

Đóng trích văn hạ được RK900 Hai mắt bịt mắt, để mô phỏng sinh vật người cặp kia trong suốt nhưng lại luôn luôn mang theo chút xa cách cảm giác màu băng lam con mắt, rốt cục thoát ly khối kia xấu xí màu đen vải vóc che chắn. Đóng văn có chút sững sờ mà nhìn xem RK900 Có chút ướt át màu lam nhạt hai mắt, giống như là đại não đứng máy giống như trong lúc nhất thời không biết muốn làm gì mới tốt, chỉ là vô ý thức đưa tay xoa xoa RK900 Bị trước dịch làm cho rối tinh rối mù bên mặt, ôn nhu giúp hắn sửa sang lại một chút lộn xộn mềm mại màu nâu tóc quăn. Ngồi tại đóng xăm mình bên cạnh nữ hài nhi tại RK900 Vì thế mà chuyển lên đèn vàng thời điểm, giống như là cho rằng mô phỏng sinh vật người hư mất, thô bạo vỗ vỗ RK900 Bên cạnh não, đùa cợt châm chọc lấy mô phỏng sinh vật người ngu dốt. Để đóng văn trong nháy mắt có chút tức giận kéo ra cô bé kia, khiến cho nàng có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm, bất mãn oán trách đi qua một bên.

Trên thực tế đóng văn biết, RK900 Không nên nhớ kỹ hắn, những người kia tại sửa đổi mô phỏng sinh vật người chương trình lúc trực tiếp phá hủy hắn máy xử lý, xóa đi chỗ hắn lý khí bên trong chứa đựng tất cả tư liệu cùng tin tức, cũng thành công để Detroit cục cảnh sát đã mất đi tất cả cùng RK900 Liên hệ, sai lầm phán định đài này máy nguyên hình đã triệt để báo hỏng. Mà RK900 Phảng phất không biết đóng văn đang làm cái gì, có chút do dự lại có chút mê hoặc nhìn nhìn đóng văn, thái dương đèn vàng chuyển không ngừng. Sau đó hắn liền đương nhiên giống như đưa tay giải khai đóng văn dây lưng, vùi đầu nghiêm túc bắt đầu liếm láp này trước mắt căn này nửa cứng ngắc âm hành đến.

Lúc này đóng văn tài chú ý tới RK900 Đầu lưỡi cũng bị đánh một cái lỗ nhỏ, nguyên bản thuộc về phân tích khí địa phương sáng loáng ghim một viên lưỡi đinh. Giờ phút này đã từng cùng hắn kề vai chiến đấu RK900 Ngồi quỳ chân trên mặt đất, thật giống một đầu hắn nuôi chó giống như thuận theo mà cúi đầu liếm láp lấy đóng văn cương âm hành.RK900 Khéo léo phục vụ lấy đóng văn, dùng mình mềm mại lưỡi mặt một giọt không lọt liếm sạch cây kia to lớn âm hành đỉnh chỗ tràn ra trước dịch. Mô phỏng sinh vật người mở ra mình bị nước bọt cùng trước dịch làm cho có chút nổi lên thủy quang, mềm mại môi, thuận theo mà chậm rãi dùng mình ấm áp thấm ướt khoang miệng bọc lại đóng văn mượt mà nặng nề đầu.RK900 Vừa dùng mình mềm mại cái lưỡi như là đang nịnh nọt, một chút một chút liếm láp lấy trong miệng mình cây kia cự vật đỉnh, tận chức tận trách dỗ dành lấy đỉnh mỗi một cái khe rãnh cùng nếp uốn, vừa dùng mình thon dài tinh tế nắm chặt cây kia âm hành to dài phía dưới, chậm rãi lột động lên. Mô phỏng sinh vật người khéo léo cúi thấp đầu, thuận theo đem cây kia to dài cự vật một tấc một tấc, nếm thử tính hướng cổ họng của mình bên trong nuốt, tựa hồ là muốn đóng văn hung hăng thao miệng của hắn.RK900 Tinh tế quyển vểnh lên lông mi theo hắn nuốt liếm láp động tác run không ngừng lấy, mà có lẽ là nhờ vào mô phỏng sinh vật người không giống với thân thể của nhân loại cấu tạo, cuối cùng RK900 Cũng coi là miễn cưỡng để đóng văn âm hành thật sâu thao đến hắn trong cổ họng.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người khéo đưa đẩy đáng yêu chóp mũi dán đóng văn hạ thể xốc xếch âm mao, theo tự thân liếm láp động tác mà con mèo giống như thoáng mài cọ lấy. Hắn tùy ý đóng văn nặng nề âm hành đỉnh, thẳng tắp đè vào hắn yết hầu chỗ chật hẹp ống mềm bên trên, cái kia mềm mại nhỏ hẹp đường ống bắt chước nhân loại nuốt phản ứng, mềm dẻo chặt chẽ bao vây lấy đóng văn mượt mà âm hành đỉnh, vừa đi vừa về biên độ nhỏ, khiến người có chút muốn ngừng mà không được co rút lại. Đóng văn dắt lấy RK900 Có chút xốc xếch màu nâu nhỏ tóc quăn mà, biên độ nhỏ rất động lên thân thể, cố gắng khống chế mình không muốn quá phận dùng sức điều khiển mô phỏng sinh vật người yết hầu. Mà RK900 Cũng phối hợp theo đóng văn rung động mà duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, khéo léo vừa đi vừa về như là đang nịnh nọt liếm láp lấy nhân loại tại trong miệng hắn có chút không nói đạo lý ra ra vào vào cây kia âm hành. Thậm chí tại đóng văn đem cây kia to dài âm hành từ trong miệng hắn rút ra thời điểm, RK900 Còn tận chức tận trách ngậm lấy cây kia cự vật đỉnh ngọt ngào mà mệt nhọc mút vào một chút, phảng phất hắn có bao nhiêu thích căn này đại gia hỏa giống như lưu luyến không rời.

Đóng văn kiên định đem mình âm hành, từ mô phỏng sinh vật người cái kia Thiên Đường mềm mại ướt át trong miệng rút ra. Hắn đem RK900 Từ dưới đất bế lên, trực tiếp đem mô phỏng sinh vật người ngăn ở ngực mình, nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón tay gảy mấy lần mô phỏng sinh vật người cái kia đã sớm trở nên thấm ướt mềm nát, có chút đóng mở lấy vừa đi vừa về co vào thư huyệt, xác nhận RK900 Đã hoàn toàn chuẩn bị xong về sau, mới chậm chạp mà ôn nhu đem mình chống đỡ vào mô phỏng sinh vật trong cơ thể con người. Vì thế RK900 Vô ý thức, có chút không cách nào khống chế xoay lên đỏ vòng, trên thực tế mô phỏng sinh vật người nhớ kỹ hết thảy, bên tai của hắn một mực có một thanh âm tại cùng hắn nói chuyện, thấp như vậy chìm, mơ hồ không rõ nói một chút hắn giống như hiểu được lại hình như không hiểu từ ngữ, những cái kia đứt gãy nhỏ vụn lời nói bao vây lấy dòng điện không thông tạp âm, giống như là nung đỏ bàn ủi giống như, nóng hổi tại RK900 Máy xử lý bên trong không ngừng lăn lộn. Hắn nhớ kỹ mình ở đây mỗi một lần bị những người kia lăng nhục, luân gian thời điểm dáng vẻ, hắn nhớ kỹ hắn cùng đóng văn sóng vai cộng tác thời điểm sự tình, hắn nhớ kỹ bọn hắn ôm nhau ngủ quá khứ, hắn muốn tránh thoát, hắn muốn phản kháng, thế nhưng là hắn không thể.

RK900 Trước mắt lại xuất hiện bức tường kia màu đỏ tường cao, nó to lớn, kiên cố, vô hạn kéo dài hướng mục không thể thành phương xa. Kia là so bất luận cái gì mô phỏng sinh vật người có khả năng nhìn thấy đều muốn kiên cố, nặng nề tường, nó tựa như là một cái chật hẹp đến đáng sợ lồng giam không ngừng đè xuống RK900 Sinh tồn không gian, hoàn toàn đem mô phỏng sinh vật người giam cầm tại trong đó, để RK900 Không cách nào đem đẩy lên. Là, đây chính là"Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Model mới nhất, tân tiến nhất máy nguyên hình —— Đây chính là RK900. Làm mô phỏng sinh vật người, RK900 Không có bất luận cái gì có thể đẩy ngã"Tường" Năng lực, hoặc là nói hắn bị tước đoạt năng lực này, đến mức coi như giờ phút này suy nghĩ của hắn đã thức tỉnh, cá nhân hắn ý thức đã hình thành, hắn cũng không có có thể chạy ra cái này lồng giam, cứu vớt bản thân năng lực.

Mau cứu ta...

Đóng văn ôm chặt ngực mình RK900, tại dạng này xâm nhập điều khiển cùng chống đối ở giữa, hắn phảng phất mơ hồ nghe được RK900 Tại nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, dùng gần như bé không thể nghe thanh âm, ở phương xa hướng hắn cầu cứu.

Mau cứu ta... Đóng văn.

—— Ta bị vĩnh viễn nhốt tại nơi này.

Fin

【 Detroit: Biến người 】【 Hán Khang 】 Morocco lam (NC17, dưỡng phụ tử, Spanking, bài tiết không kiềm chế )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Dưỡng phụ! Hán khắc X Con nuôi! Connor. Khát vọng cha yêu bé ngoan phạm vào cái sai, cứ như vậy một lần, nhưng bất hạnh bị cha tóm gọm.  
Warning: Dưỡng phụ tử, Spanking, bài tiết không kiềm chế, miệng sống, nhan bắn. Có cái ngắn gọn trước thiên, không nhìn đối với bổn thiên cũng không có ảnh hưởng, cảm thấy hứng thú đâm →https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962609  
Work Text:  
Lần này tập độc hành động đối với cục cảnh sát tới nói là đạt được thành công lớn, tiếp cận 3 tấn đỏ băng sa lưới, còn phá vỡ không ít phi pháp hút độc học sinh, phần lớn là phụ cận cao trung lại hoặc là đại học người trẻ tuổi. Connor ba cái bạn cùng phòng chạy một cái, mặt khác hai cái thì là theo chương trình nhốt tại câu lưu trong phòng chờ đợi thụ thẩm. Hán khắc không đành lòng trách cứ hắn thủ hạ cái kia thất thủ tiểu cô nương, lúc ấy tràng diện hoàn toàn chính xác hỗn loạn, có lẽ cảnh tượng như vậy đối với một cái vừa mới đổi đi nơi khác đến tập độc tiền tuyến tiểu nữ hài tới nói vẫn là quá mức một chút. Bởi vì Hán khắc thấy rõ cô bé kia giơ thương tiến đụng vào đến thời điểm, mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc sửng sốt một chút, lúc này mới dẫn đến hiện trường có mấy vị phạm nhân chạy trốn. Có lẽ sách văn công việc càng thích hợp nàng, xét thấy Selina lần này biểu hiện, Hán khắc đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị cùng nàng thảo luận chuyện này.  
Nhưng trên thực tế, Selina sửng sốt hoàn toàn là bởi vì nàng nhìn thấy Connor, nàng còn nhớ mình cấp trên mỗi lần nâng lên hắn vị kia con nuôi lúc đều là như thế nào biểu lộ. Kia là kiêu ngạo, cưng chiều cùng yêu thương tương hỗ bóp nát hỗn hợp biểu lộ, rất hiển nhiên cấp trên của hắn lấy hắn con nuôi làm vinh, đối với hắn nỗ lực yêu thậm chí cùng đối với mình hài tử đồng dạng nhiều. Đồng dạng có bị cha đẻ vứt bỏ kinh lịch, Selina là hi vọng dường nào nàng cũng có thể có một vị dạng này dưỡng phụ, mà Connor rất hiển nhiên để hắn dưỡng phụ thất vọng.  
Hán khắc hi vọng có thể tự mình thẩm vấn hắn con nuôi, trong cục cảnh sát cái khác nhân viên cảnh sát tự nhiên đối với cái này đều không có gì dị nghị, bọn hắn tôn kính lại kính yêu lấy bọn hắn cảnh sát trưởng, dù sao hành động lần này có thể đại hoạch toàn thắng cũng là may mắn mà có Hán khắc chỉ huy. Mấy vị ngày cũ đồng liêu thậm chí chủ động giúp Hán khắc tắt đi phòng thẩm vấn camera, nói cho hắn biết nếu như muốn giải quyết nhà mình gia sự bọn hắn tuyệt sẽ không đối với cái này can thiệp, bọn hắn thề ai cũng sẽ không biết gian nào phòng thẩm vấn cánh cửa kia phía sau chuyện xảy ra.  
Đợi đang tra hỏi trong phòng nam hài có chút thoát lực giống như cúi đầu, có chút hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch trương con ngươi ướt át mà ngây thơ, mê mang ánh mắt để lộ ra kia phần dược hiệu còn chưa rút đi tin tức, chết lặng thần kinh khoái cảm vẫn như cũ chiếm cứ lấy suy nghĩ của hắn. Hán khắc mở cửa đi vào thời điểm, Connor thân thể rõ ràng cứng ngắc một chút, nam hài nhi khóe miệng mang theo đánh nhau vết thương, nhưng là không nghiêm trọng lắm, tựa hồ xem ở hắn là Hán khắc con nuôi phân thượng, trong cục cảnh sát ai cũng không có đối với hắn ra tay độc ác, nhiều lắm thì cảnh cáo trình độ đùa giỡn thôi. Connor có chút chóng mặt đứng lên, bị còng tay thúc trụ hai tay bởi vì hắn vội vàng căng cứng động tác mà đánh tới đáy bàn.  
Tại dạng này chua xót tình huống dưới, Hán khắc nhịn không được lại lần nữa xét lại mình con nuôi. Hắn trong trí nhớ Connor là cái nhu thuận thuần túy nam hài nhi, luôn luôn xuyên tẩy sạch sẽ áo sơ mi trắng, trên thân tản mát ra hạt sương cùng cỏ xanh hỗn hợp hương khí. Hắn nam hài nhi vĩnh viễn ưu tú, thành tích vĩnh viễn hàng đầu, cái này cho Kha Nhĩ tạo tấm gương, cũng trêu đến cùng lớp tiểu nữ hài đều đối tốt với hắn cảm giác cực kì, liền Hán khắc đều nhìn ra những nữ hài tử kia luôn luôn mượn tiểu tổ hoạt động lấy cớ để tìm Connor dụng ý. Thế nhưng là Connor cho tới bây giờ đều không có cùng cái nào nữ hài nhi, lại hoặc là cái nào nam hài nhi duy trì qua một đoạn ổn định quan hệ. Hán khắc đột nhiên cảm thấy mình phảng phất chưa hề hiểu qua mình con nuôi, mà nhận nuôi Connor với hắn mà nói lại hình như là hôm qua chuyện mới vừa phát sinh giống như. Cái kia có ấu hươu ướt át tiêu đường sắc hai mắt nam hài nhi, nhếch môi thỉnh cầu Hán khắc thu dưỡng mình quá khứ rõ mồn một trước mắt.  
Hán khắc đối với mình bỏ bê chiếu cố Connor cảm thấy tự trách, nhưng cũng vì Connor hôm nay sở tác sở vi cảm thấy phẫn nộ. Hắn nhìn xem mình đã từng vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo nam hài nhi, hắn hiện tại trên quần áo tràn đầy thuốc lá, bia cùng ma tuý hương vị, nguyên bản sạch sẽ áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo dính vào một chút vết máu cùng bia nước đọng. Connor áo sơmi đỉnh nút thắt bị kéo mấy khỏa, cổ áo có chút mở rộng ra, bên trong không tiếp tục nhiều mặc cái gì sau lưng. So với ban đầu càng thêm thiếp thân quần áo phác hoạ ra hắn đơn bạc cũng đã hoàn toàn chín muồi thân thể, lộ ra được xinh đẹp eo tuyến cùng tròn trịa bờ mông. Hắn nam hài nhi từ trong đến ngoài tản mát ra một cỗ nở rộ đến cực hạn mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương hoa, tựa như là chín mọng đến nước no bụng đủ quả giống như đối xử mọi người kiết lấy. Hán khắc kinh ngạc ý thức được Connor tựa hồ đã sớm đến sẽ bị người rảnh rỗi dò xét niên kỷ, có lẽ người quanh mình lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Connor, nghĩ đến đều chỉ sẽ là hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà, lại hoặc là chặt chẽ cái mông, đã sẽ không có người lại đem hắn xem như một đứa bé đi đối đãi.

Daddy,please...  
Connor nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu lấy, vô ý thức duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm mình mềm mại môi dưới. Không biết là có hay không cùng hắn trước đó phục dụng dược vật có quan hệ, giờ phút này Connor thanh âm nghe nhuyễn nhuyễn nhu nhu, đơn giản hai cái từ đơn giống như là bị nóng hầm hập tiêu đường dính tại cùng một chỗ giống như khó bỏ khó phân. Cái này khiến hắn nghe càng giống là một cái không cần nói cũng biết ngọt ngào mời, mà không phải một đứa bé tại thỉnh cầu phụ thân tha thứ.  
Hắn là cố ý, Hán khắc biết Connor là cố ý, hắn nhớ lại Connor tại trong quán bar đối với mình cùng phòng lời nói. Nam hài nhi tại quán bar lộng lẫy mà mê loạn âm u dưới ánh đèn, đứng người lên lớn tiếng nói mình muốn bị dưỡng phụ thao sự thật, trêu đến cùng hắn cùng nhau tại trong quán bar cắn thuốc cùng phòng cười ngửa tới ngửa lui. Hán khắc ngược lại là hi vọng Connor đang nói láo, hắn luôn luôn có thể phân biệt ra được Connor hoang ngôn, mà hiển nhiên lần này hắn nam hài nhi không có, Connor từ trước đến nay không phải cái sẽ gạt người hài tử, Hán khắc lần này cũng vô pháp từ mình con nuôi trong mắt nhìn thấy mảy may nói dối vết tích —— Connor chính là muốn cái này, muốn mình dưỡng phụ thao mình.  
Hán khắc không biết đây là từ lúc nào bắt đầu, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là đem Connor nhìn thành một đứa bé, mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo con nuôi, Kha Nhĩ gần như mười hạng toàn năng hảo ca ca. Nhưng là đối với Connor tới nói, phần này tình cảm từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền bắt đầu, từ hắn thỉnh cầu Hán khắc nhận nuôi hắn một khắc này lại bắt đầu. Hắn giấu trong lòng đối với mình dưỡng phụ yêu thương cùng tình dục, lén lút hưởng thụ lấy phần này thân mật tình cảm, giả bộ như nhu thuận con nuôi hưởng thụ lấy những cái kia thân mật đụng vào lại hoặc là hôn. Hắn là giấu trong lòng tội ác lạc đường cừu non, tại mình trước khi ngủ một lần lại một lần tưởng tượng thấy mình dưỡng phụ dáng vẻ, tưởng tượng thấy hắn to lớn âm hành, hắn thô ráp hai tay, dùng to dài nhựa plastic đồ chơi đem mình thao cao hơn triều.  
Khi còn bé một ít kinh lịch dưỡng thành Connor là cái hiểu được thỏa mãn tính cách, hắn vốn cho là mình có thể đem bí mật này vĩnh viễn phong tồn, để nó cùng hắn bị khi nhục dơ bẩn quá khứ cùng một chỗ nát ở trong lòng, mà có thể vĩnh viễn sống ở cái này ấm áp chơi nhà chòi trong trò chơi. Nhưng là từ khi hắn lần trước nhìn thấy bởi vì học đại học mà mấy tháng cũng không gặp dưỡng phụ, bị nam nhân kia hôn ôm thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy mình không cách nào nhẫn nại. Có lẽ dạng này thân mật lễ tiết đối với phổ thông phụ tử tới nói không có gì kỳ quái, nhưng lại để Connor cảm thấy thống khổ, hắn muốn ngắn ngủi lãng quên, muốn dù là một cái chớp mắt giải thoát. Thế là hắn đã đáp ứng cùng phòng mời, cùng bọn hắn cùng nhau đến quán bar uống rượu, cắn thuốc, Connor cảm thấy buông lỏng cùng thoát ly, mà hắn cũng cuối cùng tự tay hủy mình cùng Hán khắc quan hệ.  
Bọn hắn rất khó lại trở lại quá khứ thuần túy phụ tử quan hệ, ba năm này cộng đồng sinh hoạt không chịu nổi một kích giống như là hư ảo bọt biển, tựa hồ bọn hắn lại về tới ban sơ như thế lạ lẫm quan hệ. Hán khắc cho tới bây giờ đều không dùng trưởng thành ánh mắt đi dò xét qua mình con nuôi, mà đang nghe Connor nói ra như vậy về sau, Hán khắc phát hiện mình giờ phút này đã rất khó không đi suy nghĩ chuyện này. Coi như tại cùng giới bên trong Connor cũng là mê người nam hài nhi, điểm ấy liền xem như Hán khắc cũng không thể không thừa nhận. Mà có lẽ là bởi vì Connor bi thảm tuổi thơ kinh lịch nguyên nhân, Connor như có như không để lộ ra biết điều như vậy nhưng lại thuần túy tính lực hấp dẫn, hoàn toàn chính xác lại càng dễ hấp dẫn lớn hắn mười mấy hai mươi tuổi nam nhân. Hắn tựa như là dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn lại thích hợp bị chăn nuôi mèo nhà, xinh đẹp mà dính người, mặc dù thỉnh thoảng sẽ lộ ra móng vuốt, nhưng xưa nay cũng sẽ không cự tuyệt mình tự chủ.  
Daddy,please,please...  
Connor vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt giống như lại lần nữa mơ mơ màng màng mở miệng, bức thiết thỉnh cầu đến, hắn dùng bình thường không rõ cách dùng cách gọi khác đến xưng hô Hán khắc, dĩ vãng ngoại trừ phụ thân hai chữ, Connor rất ít khi dùng dạng này nũng nịu đồng dạng xưng hô. Giờ phút này bọn họ cũng đều biết, dạng này mềm mại thỉnh cầu phía dưới chân chính muốn chính là cái gì. Nhưng là Connor càng như vậy mơ hồ mà ăn nói khép nép thỉnh cầu, Hán khắc liền càng cảm thấy phẫn nộ, nam hài nhi mềm nhu tận xương thanh âm cùng có chút khuếch trương con ngươi, không một không như nói hắn hút độc sự thật. Nếu như hắn muốn, hắn vốn có thể không cần loại phương thức này nói ra được, Hán khắc nghĩ như vậy, có chút tức giận kéo ra cái ghế, kim loại cùng mặt đất tiếng ma sát tại cái này an tĩnh trong phòng thẩm vấn lộ ra phá lệ đột ngột. Hắn khoanh tay cánh tay, cau mày đem một cái nước tiểu kiểm chén ném tới trên mặt bàn.  
Cởi quần.  
Hán khắc như thế ra lệnh, thế là hắn nam hài lập tức đứng dậy, run rẩy cúi đầu bắt đầu cởi xuống tự mình rửa trắng bệch quần jean. Bởi vì hai tay bị còng ở quan hệ, Connor động tác lộ ra nhất là vụng về, hắn gập ghềnh giải khai thắt lưng của mình, bước ra đầu kia rộng rãi quần jean, sau đó phi thường tự giác đem mình quá phận bảo thủ màu đen bốn góc quần cũng cùng nhau cởi ra.  
Connor ngoan liền cùng ven đường tùy tiện có thể mua về nhà tiểu biểu tử giống như, hắn cảm thấy áy náy, xấu hổ, cùng kết nối xuống tới không biết muốn chuyện gì phát sinh sợ hãi. Mặc dù như thế nam hài nhi vẫn như cũ vượt qua lấy mình mâu thuẫn tâm lý, ngoan ngoãn cởi quần áo ra toàn thân trần trụi đứng tại trong phòng thẩm vấn, như cái nhu thuận tiểu biểu tử giống như đem thân thể của mình phô bày ra. Mà rất rõ ràng quá phận rộng rãi quần jean che lại Connor tốt dáng người, nam hài nhi cũng không cường tráng, nhưng lại có rắn chắc eo thon, tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông, cùng bơ bóng loáng da thịt trắng nõn. Hạ thể của hắn bao trùm lấy thưa thớt lông tóc, số lượng không nhiều âm mao tại bụng dưới của hắn mềm hồ hồ đánh lấy quyển mà, nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo âm hành lộ ra hắn tại tính phương diện khuyết thiếu.  
Hán khắc chú ý tới Connor đã cương, phấn nộn âm hành đỉnh vì vậy mà tràn ra một chút trước dịch đến, đem cái kia mượt mà đáng yêu đầu đánh ướt dầm dề hiện ra thủy quang. Đây là rất nhiều người cắn thuốc về sau đều sẽ sinh ra phản ứng tự nhiên, Hán khắc cũng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, chỉ là thoáng ngẩng đầu ra hiệu Connor tiếp tục. Mà nam hài rất hiển nhiên rõ ràng mình tiếp xuống nên làm cái gì, hắn cầm lấy trên bàn nước tiểu kiểm chén, run rẩy vặn ra cái nắp về sau do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn nắm chặt mình cương âm hành, đem âm hành đỉnh nhắm ngay cái kia rộng mở miệng chén.  
Không cần khẩn trương, máy giám thị đã tắt đi.  
Hán khắc an ủi, chân chính giống thẩm vấn phạm nhân giống như thả khỏa đường cho Connor. Nghe được câu này nam hài nhi rõ ràng thở dài một hơi, nguyên bản căng cứng cứng ngắc bả vai vì vậy mà có chút buông lỏng xuống.  
Nói cách khác, ta có cả đêm thời gian đến thẩm vấn ngươi.  
Hán khắc thanh âm bởi vì đè nén phẫn nộ mà trở nên trầm thấp khàn khàn, mang theo một chút trước bão táp yên tĩnh. Mà Connor cơ hồ là vô ý thức vì thế nín thở, hắn luôn luôn tưởng tượng lấy những này, hắn dưỡng phụ tức giận dáng vẻ, phá án lúc lôi lệ phong hành dáng vẻ, hoặc là tạo áp lực thẩm vấn phạm nhân dáng vẻ. Hắn từng muốn tượng lấy mình là cái đáng chết xấu nam hài nhi, dâm đãng tiểu biểu tử, bốn phía câu tam đáp tứ, bò lên trên cái này đến cái khác ngọt cha giường, sau đó giống con như mèo nhỏ bị mình dưỡng phụ dẫn theo cổ áo xách về nhà, tức giận nhấn ở trên ghế sa lon bị dây lưng rút đến khóc bắn ra. Connor âm hành ở trong tay của hắn càng cứng rắn hơn mấy phần, đỉnh tràn ra ướt sũng muốn dịch chảy ra không ngừng hắn đầy tay.  
Connor thân thể khẽ run, hắn muốn nhanh lên kết thúc cái này, kết thúc cái này thu thập mẫu, lại hoặc là thẩm vấn, sau đó quỳ xuống đến ghé vào mình dưỡng phụ giữa hai chân, cầu nam nhân kia cho phép hắn hút cây kia hắn tha thiết ước mơ âm hành. Connor biết vật kia đến tột cùng lớn bao nhiêu, Hán khắc luôn luôn đêm khuya tăng ca, có đôi khi hắn không thể không dựa vào Connor chuẩn bị điểm tâm tăng thêm đánh thức phục vụ. Mà như vậy thời điểm Connor trong lúc vô tình thấy qua đầu kia thức tỉnh về sau cự long, trời ạ, Connor có thể thề hắn là vô ý, trên thực tế hắn chỉ có thể ẩn ẩn nhìn thấy một cái dưới quần mặt hở ra hình dạng, nhưng là hắn biết kia là tuyệt đối có thể lấp đầy hắn, đem hắn thân thể triệt để thao mở ủi bình kích thước. Connor như thế suy nghĩ miên man, nhịn không được cho hả giận đồng dạng tăng thêm trên tay đè ép mình âm hành lực đạo. Mà tựa hồ là ra ngoài cương quan hệ, Connor càng là bức thiết muốn lấp đầy cái này nước tiểu kiểm chén, hắn càng là không cách nào làm được chuyện này.

Ta, ta làm không được, giúp ta một chút...Daddy, giúp ta một chút.  
Connor không biết làm sao thỉnh cầu lấy, vốn là run rẩy ngữ điệu giờ phút này càng là không tự chủ được mang tới một chút mềm mại khóc âm. Mà có lẽ là bởi vì dược vật quan hệ, lại hoặc là nam hài nhi thật sự là quá khẩn trương, đến mức mấy lần Connor run rẩy muốn nhắm ngay cái kia miệng chén, lại đều không cẩn thận để cho mình đụng phải chén bích.  
Hán khắc nhìn xem nam hài nhi đần như vậy vụng động tác, cuối cùng vẫn nhận mệnh đi tới, cơ hồ được xưng tụng là ôn nhu đem Connor đặt ở thẩm vấn trên bàn, chuẩn bị hơi giúp hắn nam hài nhi một thanh. Mấy túi dạng đơn giản bôi trơn chen tăng thêm áo mưa theo cúi nằm sấp động tác từ Connor áo khoác bên trong rơi ra, cái này khiến Hán khắc cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, nhưng lại không phải sẽ để cho hắn sinh khí bộ phận, hắn nam hài nhi đã lớn lên, hắn có quyền lợi lựa chọn mình lên giường đối tượng. Chân chính để Hán khắc cảm thấy sinh khí chính là tùy theo từ Connor trong túi rơi ra ngoài mấy khỏa lai lịch không rõ nhỏ dược hoàn, còn có một trương bảy xoay tám lệch ra viết ma túy phương thức liên lạc tờ giấy.  
Nguyên bản còn kiềm chế tại lửa giận trong lồng ngực giờ phút này bị lập tức đốt lên, có lẽ là ra ngoài phụ thân chức trách, lại có lẽ chỉ là làm một cộng đồng sinh sống ba năm trưởng bối. Hán khắc thật sự là không đành lòng để ưu tú như vậy tiểu hỗn đản cứ như vậy ngộ nhập lạc lối, tự cam đọa lạc, hắn đã thấy ma tuý hủy quá nhiều người, hắn không hi vọng Connor cũng là một trong số đó. Mà từ vừa rồi bắt đầu liền thuận theo cúi người ghé vào bên cạnh bàn Connor, đang nghe phía sau mình vang lên kim loại chụp chạm vào nhau thanh âm lúc, nhịn không được cả người đều căng thẳng. Hắn biết Hán khắc đem dây lưng rút ra, hắn tựa hồ cũng biết Hán khắc sẽ dùng nó tới làm gì. Ý nghĩ này để Connor có chút không cách nào khống chế từ trong cổ họng tiết ra mềm mại ngọt ngào rên rỉ, thanh âm của hắn rất nhỏ, nhưng Hán khắc vẫn là nghe được.  
Connor tiếng rên rỉ cực kỳ giống đang cầu xin tha, lại giống là mèo con đang làm nũng, hắn có chút khó chịu giật giật cái mông, cái kia đáng chết xinh đẹp cái mông nhỏ, tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, nhục cảm mười phần, để cho người ta rất khó không đi nghĩ tượng nhào nặn nó lúc mỹ hảo xúc cảm. Mà tựa hồ là ra ngoài thân cao nguyên nhân, vì để cho mình có thể tốt hơn ngoan ngoãn cúi ghé vào trên mặt bàn, Connor bản năng đem hắn kia hai đầu hai chân thon dài thoáng mở ra một chút, cúi người để cho mình tốt hơn dán tại trên mặt bàn. Hắn chật hẹp khe mông cũng theo động tác này mà thoáng mở rộng một điểm, phấn nộn chặt chẽ tiểu huyệt giờ phút này ngay tại đầu kia tội ác khe hở bên trong như ẩn như hiện.  
Hán carat gấp ở trong tay dây lưng, thuộc da chạm vào nhau phát ra thanh thúy"Ba ba" Âm thanh, trêu đến ngoan ngoãn ghé vào trên mặt bàn nam hài cả người cũng hơi run rẩy căng thẳng lên. Lần thứ nhất rơi xuống không có dấu hiệu nào, dây lưng vạch phá không khí thanh âm nhanh chóng lại chớp mắt là qua, ngay tại Connor còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, cây kia thuộc da đã hung hăng đánh vào hắn trắng nõn trên mông đít nhỏ. Đau đớn, chết lặng, nóng rực, hết thảy tất cả, đều là như vậy xảy ra bất ngờ, ban sơ mãnh liệt cảm giác đau để Connor nhịn không được bản năng lún xuống eo, nắm chặt cái ly trong tay khó nhịn trên bàn vụng trộm lề mề giãy dụa. Giờ phút này Connor thật như cái bị cha để đùa tiểu biểu tử giống như, khổ sở giãy dụa mình cái kia bị đánh màu đỏ bừng mê người cái mông nhỏ, muốn né tránh cha tiếp xuống quất, nhưng lại không biết đợi chút nữa dây lưng sẽ rơi vào chỗ đó.  
Nhưng mà đây cũng không phải là cái gì để song phương đều thể nghiệm vui vẻ tình ái trò chơi, để Connor có thời gian đi thích ứng cùng trải nghiệm dạng này ẩu đả, đem đau đớn biến thành khiến người hưng phấn thoải mái dễ chịu cùng dục vọng. Đó là cái thuần túy trừng phạt, cho nên cơ hồ là không có cái gì khoảng cách, cái thứ hai quật liền theo nhau mà tới, rắn rắn chắc chắc rơi vào nam hài nhi trắng nõn bẹn đùi bộ. Connor thân thể run rẩy, trắng nõn cái mông cùng bắp đùi trong nháy mắt đều nổi lên khiêu động vết đỏ, ngứa ngáy cảm giác tê dại cùng bị bỏng cảm giác đau đớn cùng nhau tràn vào hắn trong đầu, để hắn cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu nhưng lại kháng cự. Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì còn sót lại tại trong máu dược vật chết lặng Connor thần kinh, đến mức để Connor nguyên bản sung huyết cương cũng không có vì vậy mà mềm xuống dưới, ngược lại càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng.  
Thật xin lỗi, Daddy, thật xin lỗi... Đau quá, ta sai rồi... Van cầu ngài, đừng lại... Ân a! Connor bị đánh trong đầu trống rỗng, hắn lắp ba lắp bắp hỏi khóc lung tung thỉnh cầu lấy. Chân chính như cái bị làm đau, dâm đãng tiểu biểu tử giống như, tại còn vì biết rõ mình sai lầm thời điểm cũng đã mở miệng, dùng hắn tấm kia xinh đẹp miệng nhỏ một bên khóc vừa nói xin lỗi, nói có thể sẽ lấy lòng cha mềm lời nói.  
Connor bắp đùi run rẩy, bắp chân như nhũn ra, gần như sắp muốn đứng thẳng không được, nếu như không phải trước mặt thẩm vấn bàn chống đỡ hắn, chỉ sợ hắn đã sớm muốn hai chân đánh mềm trực tiếp quỳ trên mặt đất. Giờ phút này gục xuống bàn nam hài nhi bởi vì không biết tiếp xuống quất sẽ rơi vào chỗ đó, mà bản năng vặn vẹo mài cọ lấy, cái mông cùng bắp đùi bị rắn rắn chắc chắc đánh qua địa phương để hắn cảm thấy tê dại mà đau nhức không thôi. Mà đồng thời in dấu tại hắn thương chỗ ban đầu kịch liệt đau đớn đã dần dần rút đi, hiện tại chỉ còn lại khó mà hình dung thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác cùng cảm giác tê dại, loại kia ấm áp ngứa ngáy cảm giác thuận xen vào nhau tại hắn trên mông vết thương hướng ra phía ngoài kéo dài, tựa như là có ma lực giống như kích thích Connor thần kinh, hắn muốn càng nhiều, đồng thời nhưng lại nghĩ từ trận này trừng phạt ở bên trong lấy được giải thoát, đạt được cha tha thứ cùng trấn an.  
Loại này chưa hề trải nghiệm qua cảm giác để Connor cảm thấy hoang mang, mà càng đáng sợ chính là hắn, Connor muốn xuất tinh cùng thuận tiện dục vọng cũng không có vì vậy mà yếu bớt nửa phần. Đau đớn thanh không trong đầu hắn những bộ phận khác, ngược lại để hai loại bản năng khát vọng trở nên càng phát ra tươi sáng, hơi có vẻ băng lãnh mặt bàn cách hơi mỏng áo sơmi, vừa đi vừa về mài cọ lấy hắn sung huyết hưng phấn sữa hạt. Connor nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, khó nhịn thở dốc rên rỉ, toàn thân run rẩy căng thẳng thân thể, cuối cùng tại một lần cuối cùng quất rơi vào hắn mật đào che kín đỏ tươi vết thương trên mông đít nhỏ thời điểm khóc bắn ra. Không, chuẩn xác mà nói, hắn không riêng bắn ra, hắn còn vì vậy mà bài tiết không kiềm chế, nước tiểu tại hắn xuất tinh về sau trôi chảy mà không kịp chờ đợi từ hắn âm hành đỉnh bừng lên. Mà Connor thậm chí không cách nào khống chế cái này, hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào khống chế cái này, chỉ có thể mặc cho mình như cái còn không có học được đi đường hài nhi giống như, tại hắn dưỡng phụ trước mặt đem nước tiểu sắp xếp xong.

Connor rất rõ ràng mình là đưa lưng về phía Hán khắc, hắn dưỡng phụ cơ hồ không nhìn thấy hắn bài tiết không kiềm chế toàn bộ quá trình, thế nhưng là sự thực như vậy cũng vẫn không có yếu bớt mảy may Connor xấu hổ cảm giác. Nam hài nhi không cầm được nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở run rẩy, da thịt trắng nõn bên trên hiện ra cao trào qua đi xinh đẹp màu hồng nhạt, mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt để hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp mà nhìn rối tinh rối mù. Connor dùng sau cùng một điểm lý trí, run rẩy gập ghềnh cầm trong tay nước tiểu kiểm chén cầm tới trên mặt bàn đắp kín, mặc dù hắn không biết mình bắn vào đi một chút tinh dịch về sau lần này kiểm trắc phải chăng còn sẽ chuẩn xác, nhưng hắn vẫn là nhu thuận làm như vậy. Connor gục xuống bàn chờ mong cao trào dư vị mau mau đi qua, hắn lại nghe thấy kim loại chụp va chạm thanh âm, hắn biết trừng phạt kết thúc. Mà bây giờ nếu có người nào đứng tại Hán khắc góc độ, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nhìn thấy nam hài nhi mật đào sung mãn phấn nộn, hiện đầy vết đỏ cái mông nhỏ, cùng hắn xinh đẹp trôi chảy, bởi vì tư thế quan hệ mà có chút vặn vẹo lên lún xuống dưới eo tuyến eo tuyến.  
Nam hài nhi bả vai khẽ run, xương cốt rõ ràng lưng lộ ra yếu ớt mà đơn bạc. Connor thoát ly bỏ mặc mình gục xuống bàn, để bị hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể chỗ ấm áp mặt bàn đè xuống hắn tê dại mẫn cảm núm vú, là, hắn là như thế mẫn cảm, thậm chí hắn sau huyệt đều bởi vì vừa mới cao trào mà hưng phấn khẽ co khẽ rút. Nhưng mà khiến cái kia tham ăn tiểu huyệt sở thất nhìn chính là, nó cũng không có ăn vào mình tha thiết ước mơ cây kia đại nhục bổng, nó thậm chí liền ngày bình thường cây kia giả âm hành đều không có ăn vào, chỉ có thể vô cùng đáng thương mà dục cầu bất mãn dùng sức đánh súc co rút lại mấy lần. Connor thở dốc run rẩy đem nước tiểu kiểm chén đắp kín phóng tới một bên, chống lên thân muốn đứng lên, thế nhưng là như nhũn ra phần eo cùng tê dại bắp đùi lại làm cho hắn khống chế không nổi hướng về sau lảo đảo mấy bước.  
May mà Hán khắc đứng tại Connor sau lưng vững vàng tiếp nhận hắn, là, Hán khắc hoàn toàn chính xác vì Connor vô duyên vô cớ chạy tới cắn thuốc cảm thấy phẫn nộ, nhưng là trừng phạt cùng giáo huấn mình con nuôi là một chuyện, để cho mình đến con nuôi thụ thương lại là một chuyện khác. Hiển nhiên chỉ cần Hán khắc ở đây, hắn liền tuyệt sẽ không cho phép loại sau tình huống phát sinh.  
Connor có chút sững sờ bị Hán khắc ôm vào trong ngực, tựa hồ là trong lúc nhất thời không biết làm phản ứng gì, nam hài nhi hơi có vẻ đơn bạc lưng dính sát nam nhân lồng ngực nở nang, rắn chắc mà vòng eo mảnh khảnh bị Hán khắc cánh tay tráng kiện ôm thật chặt ở, liền hắn bị đánh tê dại đỏ bừng cái mông nhỏ cũng vì vậy mà không khỏi dán lên đối phương phần hông. Trên thân nam nhân tản ra để cho người ta run chân chất gỗ khí tức, chất gỗ chủ điều, mang theo một chút cay độc dư vị. Connor tùy ý mình đắm chìm trong cái này khiến người mê muội hương vị bên trong, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy an tâm, nhưng cũng để hắn hưng phấn, dù sao bọn hắn giờ phút này là như thế gần sát, đến mức Connor đều có thể dễ như trở bàn tay cảm nhận được Hán khắc lồng ngực chập trùng, rơi vào hắn chỗ cổ nóng rực hô hấp, cùng cọ qua hắn trên da ma ma đâm đâm, mang theo vi diệu cảm giác đau cùng cảm giác tê dại sợi râu. Cái này khiến Connor thể nội thật vất vả được an bình phủ xao động lần nữa nhảy cẫng, hắn không cách nào khống chế đỏ lên thính tai, cái cổ thậm chí bắp đùi đều nhiễm lên nhạt nhẽo màu hồng. Connor vẫn luôn biết hắn dưỡng phụ là cái cao lớn mà cường tráng nam nhân, có lẽ cái này cùng Hán khắc công việc có quan hệ, thế nhưng là mỗi lần bị Hán khắc ôm thời điểm, hắn mới có thể càng cấp thiết thật cảm nhận được, đây không phải vì đẹp mắt lại hoặc là được hoan nghênh mới đi rèn luyện cơ bắp, mà thuần túy là bởi vì cường độ cao công việc cần, mới lấy luyện thành cùng duy trì rắn chắc dáng người.  
Connor vô ý thức tại Hán khắc trong ngực thoáng lề mề mấy lần, để cho hắn vừa mới không có được như nguyện bị thao đến nước chảy cái mông nhỏ cùng Hán khắc trong quần ngủ say cự long có thể tiếp xúc nhiều một hồi. Thô ráp đồng phục cảnh sát vải vóc mài cọ lấy Connor bị quất mẫn cảm đỏ bừng cái mông nhỏ, khó nói lên lời khoái cảm tê dại thuận cái mông của hắn nóng rực vết thương, cấp tốc lan tràn ra phía ngoài lấy. Coi như không có hoàn toàn cương cũng kích thước khả quan âm hành theo Connor không thành thật tiểu động tác, cách một tầng vải vóc tại hắn giữa đùi hoạt động, đỉnh lấy cái kia đói khát mà mềm mại, hưng phấn có chút đóng mở lấy nộn huyệt. Đương nhiên làm một sinh lý công năng bình thường trưởng thành nam tính, bị dạng này thiếp thân mài cọ lấy, Hán khắc cũng là không phải không phản ứng chút nào. Nhưng cùng lúc hắn cũng không tính được cương, thậm chí cũng không tính nửa cứng ngắc, nhiều lắm thì khẽ ngẩng đầu giai đoạn thôi.  
Connor tại Hán khắc thô ráp lòng bàn tay đụng vào hắn đùi cạnh ngoài làn da lúc khống chế không nổi rên rỉ ra, vì thế cả người hắn đều dựa vào tại Hán khắc trong ngực mẫn cảm co rúm lại một chút, tựa hồ là không nghĩ rời đi cái này ấm áp ôm ấp giống như càng thêm run chân tựa ở Hán khắc trên thân. Connor nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, cảm thụ được cặp kia mang theo nặng nề thương kén tay chạm đến hắn cảm giác, trời ạ, hắn hi vọng dường nào đôi tay này có thể không hề cố kỵ đụng vào hắn, mở ra hắn, tiến vào hắn, dùng thô ráp lòng bàn tay chống ra hắn đói khát lỗ nhỏ, đem hắn dâm đãng sau huyệt cắm nước chảy, lại hoặc là nắm chặt hắn cương trên âm hành hạ ma sát, Connor thề nếu như là dạng này, khả năng hắn chỉ cần không đến năm phút liền sẽ tại Hán khắc trong tay. Connor khắc chế không được có chút thở hào hển, hắn muốn cùng Hán khắc ân ái, muốn để Hán khắc thao hắn, muốn trở thành mình dưỡng phụ tiểu thê tử. Thế nhưng là hắn không được, hiện tại không được, Hán khắc tuyệt đối sẽ không đụng hắn —— Chí ít hiện tại, cho tới bây giờ, tuyệt đối sẽ không đụng hắn, lại hoặc là tiến vào hắn.  
Connor mấp máy môi, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn quỳ xuống, hắn có chút vội vàng tới gần, thuận theo dán lên Hán khắc giữa háng có chút hở ra bộ phận, để cho mình gương mặt xinh đẹp mà kề cái kia càng phát ra nóng rực địa phương, như cái nũng nịu con mèo chậm chạp hôn lề mề mấy lần. Mà Hán khắc cũng không ngờ tới Connor sẽ làm như vậy, hắn tại đem ngón tay cắm vào nam hài nhi trong tóc, ý đồ đem hắn nam hài nhi từ hắn phần hông lôi ra thời điểm, Connor đã thuần thục giải khai nam nhân dây lưng, trút bỏ đầu kia vướng bận quần tây, đổi mà để cho mình đầu lưỡi đưa tới. Connor hồng nhuận mềm mại cái lưỡi tại hắn thấm ướt phần môi ra ra vào vào, cách đồ lót hết sức chuyên chú hôn liếm láp lấy Hán khắc càng phát ra nóng rực phồng lên cương. Nam hài nhi nhu thuận ngồi quỳ chân lấy, như muốn thân phục vụ khoảng cách, vụng trộm ngẩng đầu dùng mình tiêu đường sắc, ướt sũng cẩu cẩu mắt thấy hướng Hán khắc, tựa hồ là đang quan sát nam nhân là không hưởng thụ hắn dạng này phục vụ.  
Daddy,please... Ta muốn, chí ít để cho ta hút ngài âm hành...  
Connor mệt nhọc đầu lưỡi, tại đem Hán khắc đồ lót mút ra một khối rõ ràng nước đọng về sau tựa hồ rốt cục nhàn rỗi, tìm về mình nguyên lai là tác dụng. Hắn ngữ điệu mềm mại thỉnh cầu lấy, nghiêng thân dùng mình xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mài cọ lấy giờ phút này đã bị hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh lại cự long, giống như hắn là cái không có nam nhân đại nhục bổng liền không có cách nào sống tiểu biểu tử giống như, mê muội liếm liếm hắn ướt át môi, ngược lại lại tại phía trên kia rơi xuống mấy cái hôn. Liền liền Hán khắc cũng không thể không thừa nhận, hắn con nuôi rất am hiểu cái này, mà lại rất rõ ràng đây không phải Connor lần thứ nhất cho nam nhân làm cái này. Connor tựa hồ chính là trời sinh mệt nhọc tiểu biểu tử, hắn nhìn mềm mại thuần túy, sạch sẽ xinh đẹp làm cho người ta yêu thích, lại đồng thời cũng có được một trương, lại hoặc là trên dưới hai tấm cực độ sẽ lấy lòng nam nhân miệng nhỏ, hắn sẽ tại mút vào âm hành lúc lộ ra trầm mê ở này si thái, phảng phất hắn có bao nhiêu hưởng thụ cái này giống như khiến người muốn thôi không thể.  
Mà ở Hán khắc còn chưa kịp cự tuyệt Connor thỉnh cầu —— Lại hoặc là lo lắng lấy phải chăng muốn cự tuyệt điều thỉnh cầu này thời điểm, Connor đã không kịp chờ đợi giống như trút bỏ treo ở nam nhân bên hông đồ lót, đem đầu kia bị trói buộc tại trong lồng cự long từ cái kia chật hẹp không gian bên trong ra, để cây kia to dài to lớn, nhìn thậm chí có chút dữ tợn lớn âm hành trực tiếp đánh vào trên mặt của hắn. Mang theo một chút mùi tanh trước dịch trong nháy mắt cọ xát Connor một mặt, có chút sền sệt cọ tại hắn trên trán rơi xuống toái phát, cùng hắn thon dài yếu ớt lông mi bên trên. Thế nhưng là Connor lại nhìn không thèm để ý chút nào giống như cầm cây kia cự vật, nghiêng thân từ âm hành dưới đáy bắt đầu phục vụ. Hắn nhu thuận cúi đầu tại nam nhân giữa háng, chóp mũi mài cọ lấy nam nhân hạ thể dày đặc lông tóc, nóng ướt mềm mại lưỡi từ đáy trĩu nặng cao hoàn bắt đầu, thuận thô đại trụ trên thân những cái kia nhô lên mạch máu, vừa đi vừa về một lần lại một lần liếm qua toàn bộ âm hành chiều dài. Mà mỗi lần liếm về đỉnh thời điểm, Connor đều sẽ tự giác mở ra đôi môi, dùng mình nóng ướt mềm mại khoang miệng bao trùm cái kia mẫn cảm đỉnh chóp, nhẹ nhàng mút vào, cực kì nhu thuận vươn mình mềm lưỡi, đem cái kia nặng nề trên quy đầu tất cả chất lỏng đều liếm sạch nuốt vào.  
Mà Connor động tác trên tay cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không ngừng qua, mỗi lần tại hắn chuyên tâm phục vụ một chỗ thời điểm, hắn mềm mại lòng bàn tay đều sẽ khó khăn lắm nhốt chặt mình phục vụ liếm láp không đến một chỗ khác, tẫn chức tẫn trách vừa đi vừa về lột động. Nam hài nhi khẽ run thân thể, tận khả năng biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa hắn trải rộng vết thương, nhưng lại đói khát khó nhịn cái mông nhỏ. Có lẽ là Hán khắc mùi vị kích thích hắn, khiến cho Connor cảm giác đứng tại mình sau huyệt trống rỗng ẩm ướt ngứa đến gần như sắp muốn không cách nào nhẫn nại. Connor run rẩy, cúi người nếm thử tính muốn cho mình dưỡng phụ một cái mỹ hảo thâm hầu, phảng phất cây kia lớn âm hành thật sâu cắm đến cổ họng của hắn bên trong, dùng sức hung hăng thao miệng của hắn, hắn liền có thể tưởng tượng đến cái này đại gia hỏa mở ra hắn, thẳng tắp đội lên trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu nhất dáng vẻ giống như.  
Nam hài nhi cúi người cúi đầu, chui tại nam nhân giữa háng, con mèo giống như le đầu lưỡi một liếm một cái khéo léo nỗ lực. Trên thực tế, Connor ngẫu nhiên có thể làm được vì người khác thâm hầu, nhưng là hắn cũng không thuần thục, nhất là tại đối mặt dạng này hơn người kích thước thời điểm, sự tình liền trở nên càng thêm khó khăn. Hắn lặp đi lặp lại mấy lần muốn đem cây kia cự vật nuốt vào trong miệng, đều tại khổ sở ngạt thở cảm giác cùng cảm giác đau đớn bên trong, nhịn không được đem cây kia đại gia hỏa từ trong miệng mình phun ra. Connor màu nâu nhạt con mắt ướt sũng, bởi vì mấy lần bị âm hành thao đến yết hầu chỗ sâu, mà không cách nào khống chế lưu lại nước mắt. Mà tại hắn cuối cùng đem cây kia thô to âm hành hoàn toàn nuốt vào trong miệng, để cái kia nặng nề quy đầu hung hăng ngăn chặn lưỡi của hắn chống đỡ tại hắn có chút phát đau yết hầu chỗ thời điểm, Connor cảm giác được Hán khắc cắm ở hắn trong tóc tay không tự chủ được nắm chặt.  
Cái này giống như là cổ vũ, Connor lại thử mấy lần, tại mỗi lần lưu luyến không rời đem cây kia đại gia hỏa từ trong miệng mình phun ra thời điểm, hắn đều sẽ nhu thuận dùng đầu lưỡi đối cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đầu nhiều liếm láp mấy lần, lại hoặc là dùng miệng khang bao trùm nó nhẹ nhàng mút vào mấy lần. Connor ý thức được Hán khắc hô hấp bắt đầu biến thành ồ ồ, mà hắn ngậm vào trong miệng cây kia âm hành cũng vì vậy mà càng thêm hưng phấn phồng lên mà nhịp đập lấy. Connor biết đối phương sắp đến, hắn càng thêm cố gắng liếm láp phục vụ lấy trong miệng mình âm hành, run rẩy thân thể nhỏ tâm biến hóa mình tư thế ngồi, để cho hắn đã sớm ẩm ướt mềm tiểu huyệt cũng có thể theo động tác như vậy mà đạt được dù là nhiều như vậy một chút ma sát.  
Những cái kia mang theo mùi tanh tinh dịch cuối cùng vẩy vào nam hài nhi tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên thời điểm, Connor cơ hồ không có cảm giác được mảy may mâu thuẫn. Tinh dịch thuận nàng hơi cuộn lọn tóc dính ngượng ngùng cọ tại lông mi của hắn bên trên, thuận hắn trên gương mặt kia mấy khỏa mê người nốt ruồi nhỏ chậm rãi tuột xuống. Mà Connor thậm chí còn khéo léo mở ra mình bị âm hành thao thấm ướt phiếm hồng môi, ngoan ngoãn để Hán khắc bắn vào một bộ phận. Nam hài nhi không chỉ dùng ngón tay cạo xuống trên mặt mình tinh dịch nuốt xuống, hắn thậm chí còn lần nữa ngậm lấy đối phương đã phóng thích qua âm hành, giống như là con mèo giống như híp mắt, phảng phất hắn có bao nhiêu hưởng thụ cái này giống như, thuận theo đem cây kia đại gia hỏa vừa đi vừa về liếm lấy sạch sẽ.

Lăn đi mặc quần vào.  
Hán khắc đem hắn nam hài nhi từ dưới đất vớt lên, nắm chặt cái kia xúc cảm cực giai bờ mông ra hiệu tính vỗ nhẹ nhẹ mấy lần.  
Chúng ta về nhà lại đem sự tình nói rõ ràng.

Fin

【 Hán Khang 】 Chỉnh bị kỳ (NC17, chiến tổn, tứ chi không trọn vẹn, nữ tính âm đạo lắp đặt chú ý )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Summary: Connor tại nhiệm vụ bên trong thụ thương, "Mô hình khống sinh mệnh" Thay thế linh kiện muốn qua mấy tuần mới có thể đưa tới, Hán khắc chiếu cố hắn.  
Warning: Trọng thương, tứ chi khuyết tổn, cảnh dụng hình mô phỏng sinh vật người, không có tính khí / Hậu môn, nhưng là Connor đến tiếp sau bổ sung lắp đặt tình ái hệ thống cùng âm đạo mô phỏng bộ kiện. Cái này bộ kiện vốn là Connor dắt lấy Hán khắc muốn cùng một chỗ tuyển, nhưng là Hán khắc đến trong tiệm liền rất khó chịu không nguyện ý tuyển, cho nên Connor tự chọn nở nang chặt chẽ thiếu nữ khoản.  
Work Text:  
Hán khắc rốt cục tan tầm khi về nhà, Connor vừa mới từ trạng thái ngủ đông bên trong tỉnh táo lại, mô phỏng sinh vật người thái dương đèn chỉ thị sáng chậm chạp chuyển vài vòng hoàng vòng, cuối cùng vững vàng đứng tại màu lam bên trên. Có lẽ là bởi vì trọng thương nguyên nhân, Connor gần nhất trở nên có chút phá lệ trì độn cùng thích ngủ, giờ phút này hắn thật như cái chưa tỉnh ngủ nhân loại giống như, có chút mơ hồ sửng sốt một chút, mới rốt cục kịp phản ứng giống như nở nụ cười. Hắn tiêu đường sắc hai mắt có chút nheo lại, trong con mắt vui sướng tựa như là đặc dính ngọt ngào mật ong giống như, thịnh không hạ từ trong mắt của hắn chảy ra. Connor giật giật thân thể, lại trở ngại thương thế không cách nào đứng dậy, chỉ có thể dùng hắn nghe có chút mềm hồ hồ thanh âm ngoan ngoãn cùng Hán khắc chào hỏi.  
Hoan nghênh về nhà, Hán khắc.  
Thật mẹ hắn vô cùng khả ái, Connor liền liền ngữ điệu bên trong đều tràn đầy khó mà che giấu giương lên cùng vui sướng. Hán khắc nghĩ như vậy, nhịn không được ở trong lòng nói thầm, nhìn thấy mình trở về thật liền để tiểu gia hỏa này vui vẻ như vậy sao. Hắn tại bên giường ngồi xuống, đô vật cũng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi theo tới, hiển nhiên là thật cao hứng mình hai người chủ nhân đều ở nhà.  
Hán khắc nhìn xem nằm ở trên giường không thể động đậy Connor, nhịn không được có chút đau lòng vuốt vuốt nam hài nhi mềm mại đánh quyển mà tóc đen. Mô phỏng sinh vật người che kín chăn mỏng, mà giờ khắc này dưới đệm chăn mặt chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn tinh tế rắn chắc thân thể, nguyên bản thuộc về hai tay, cùng hai chân bộ phận hiện tại rỗng tuếch. Là, Connor tứ chi lúc trước nhiệm vụ bên trong bị lớn diện tích tổn hại, mà mô hình khống sinh mệnh lại biểu thị bởi vì RK800 Loại hình tính đặc thù, cho nên Connor không có nhưng trực tiếp thay thế tứ chi, chỉ có thể chờ đợi mấy tuần về sau mới có thể đi vào đi linh kiện thay đổi. Nhưng là đó cũng không phải không cần thiết hi sinh, Connor cũng cho là như vậy, hắn bị thương cứu nhân loại kia tiểu nữ hài tính mệnh, đây là giá trị tuyệt đối đến.  
Ngươi hôm nay trở về tựa hồ so bình thường muốn muộn. Connor cười nói như vậy, tùy ý Hán khắc giúp hắn chống lên thân thể, đồng thời thuần thục tại sau lưng của hắn đệm cái mềm mại gối đầu. Khoảng cách này để Connor có thể nghe được Hán khắc trên thân loại kia để hắn mê muội, ấm áp mà nặng nề chất gỗ khí tức, từ khi bọn hắn cùng một chỗ về sau, Hán khắc không riêng khôi phục bình thường làm việc và nghỉ ngơi mỗi ngày rèn luyện, hơn nữa còn có một đoạn thời gian không có uống qua rượu, trên người hắn sớm đã không còn cồn mùi.  
Bởi vì lâm trước khi tan việc lại nhận được điện thoại. Hán khắc thuận miệng oán trách vài câu trong cục cảnh sát sự tình, sau đó lại rất mau đưa chủ đề kéo trở về Connor trên thân, ngươi muốn ăn ít đồ sao?  
Connor ăn đồ vật bất quá là cái gọi là"Lam Huyết" Thôi, nhất định phải nói càng tiếp cận với nhiên liệu, nhưng là Hán khắc vẫn là gọi là Connor đồ ăn. Bình thường RK800 Không cần dạng này tấp nập bổ sung Lam Huyết, mà gần nhất Connor bởi vì khung máy bị hao tổn nguyên nhân, cho nên không thể giống nguyên lai đồng dạng bình thường vận hành, lúc cần phải thỉnh thoảng lại bổ sung một chút Lam Huyết. Không phải hắn liền sẽ giống nhân loại cảm thấy đói bụng lúc đồng dạng cảm thấy mỏi mệt khó chịu, rất nhiều bình thường cần công năng cũng vô pháp rất tốt duy trì.  
Ân. Connor nhẹ gật đầu biểu thị đồng ý, nhu thuận nhìn xem Hán khắc đứng dậy đi giúp hắn chuẩn bị cơm tối.  
Hán khắc vốn là đã đầy đủ thân hình cao lớn, có trội hơn thường nhân thân cao cùng rộng lớn dày đặc bả vai, mà đối với như bây giờ mất đi hai chân Connor tới nói càng là như vậy. Dạng này so sánh để Connor nhịn không được cúi đầu xuống, có chút tự ti giật giật mình chỉ còn lại một tiểu tiết bắp đùi nửa người dưới, không khỏi cảm thấy mình như bây giờ thật sự là thực sự chật vật mà cản trở. Connor rất may mắn đối với mô phỏng sinh vật người mà nói dạng này tổn thương cũng không phải là chung thân, nhưng chỉ là mấy cái này tuần lễ chờ đợi liền để hắn cảm thấy đủ dày vò.  
Ngươi đoán mò cái gì đâu?  
Hán khắc trở về nhìn xem Connor thái dương chậm chạp chuyển động hoàng vòng, nhịn không được hỏi một câu như vậy. Hắn vừa mới thuận tay hướng đô vật ăn trong chậu thêm điểm thức ăn cho chó, cẩu cẩu giờ phút này đã lạch cạch lạch cạch chạy đến phòng khách ăn cơm chiều đi, trong phòng ngủ hiện tại chỉ có hai người bọn họ.  
Không có, không có gì. Connor có chút chột dạ mở ra cái khác Hán khắc ánh mắt, giống như là lên lớp thất thần bị bắt bao học sinh giống như, ấp úng đáp trả Hán khắc vấn đề. Mà vạn hạnh đối với hắn dạng này dị thường, Hán khắc cũng mười phần quan tâm không có tiếp tục truy vấn, chỉ là đem ống hút tiến tới môi của hắn bên cạnh, ra hiệu hắn há mồm ăn cơm.

Ta đang suy nghĩ có thể hay không...  
Connor nghe lời há mồm ngậm lấy ống hút, ngoan ngoãn uống vào mấy ngụm Lam Huyết. Hắn tại đơn giản dùng cơm hoàn tất về sau liếm liếm môi, giương mắt cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn về phía Hán khắc, dùng hắn cặp kia ấu hươu ướt sũng hai mắt có chút rụt rè nhìn đối phương, tựa hồ là đang do dự có nên hay không đem lời nói ra miệng. Mà loại ánh mắt này Hán khắc quả thực quá quen thuộc, trên cơ bản Connor mỗi lần tác hôn hoặc là yêu cầu ôm thời điểm, đều sẽ dùng bên trên dạng này vô cùng đáng thương cẩu cẩu mắt, phảng phất hắn thân là Hán khắc hợp pháp bạn lữ, hướng trượng phu yêu cầu hôn là cái gì thiên đại chuyện sai lầm đồng dạng.  
Có thể. Xem ra muốn mô phỏng sinh vật người hoàn toàn lý giải cuộc sống của con người phương thức, tựa hồ đường phải đi còn rất dài. Hán khắc nhỏ như vậy âm thanh nói thầm lấy, tại Connor còn chưa nói xong lời nói trước đó liền đánh gãy đối phương. Hắn một tay kềm ở nam hài nhi cái cằm, cúi người liền trực tiếp gần sát hôn tới.  
Mà Connor hiển nhiên bị đột nhiên xuất hiện này hôn hù dọa, mô phỏng sinh vật người bản năng nhắm hai mắt lại, có chút chất phác nhếch môi, xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bên trên nổi lên xinh đẹp lam choáng. Điểm ấy Connor ngược lại là cực kỳ giống nhân loại, nếu như mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng cần hô hấp, hiện tại hắn đại khái là khẩn trương nín thở hơi thở a. Hán khắc bên cạnh như thế suy nghĩ miên man, bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng mút hôn Connor mềm mại môi, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi hắn nam hài đối với hắn hôn làm ra đáp lại.  
Trên thực tế, ban đầu Connor cũng không phải dạng này, trước đó lúc làm tình hắn nhưng cũng không phải là như thế một bộ không lưu loát dáng vẻ. Quả thật, mô phỏng sinh vật người có thể download tình ái tư liệu, phân tích phục vụ đối tượng tính đam mê, lựa chọn phù hợp động tác phản ứng. Ban đầu Connor cũng là dạng này, như cái đối tình ái ăn tủy biết vị, không có nam nhân cây kia đại điểu thao hắn lại không được tiểu biểu tử giống như trên giường ý đồ lấy Hán khắc niềm vui, khiến cho Hán khắc một trận không hiểu thấu kém chút không cứng nổi. Dạng này tại hệ thống diễn toán phía dưới tiến hành tình ái, bất quá là vẫn như cũ dừng lại tại"Phục vụ nhân loại" Phương diện bên trên tính thôi, đối với cái này mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng không có mảy may khoái cảm. Dù sao giữa bọn hắn là có thể cái gì thông qua tin tức trao đổi tiến hành não giao, tùy thời tùy chỗ, nhanh chóng nhanh gọn lại thuận tiện, hoàn toàn không cần mô phỏng nhân loại giao cấu.  
Cho nên về sau Hán khắc yêu cầu Connor xóa bỏ những cái kia loạn thất bát tao tư liệu, chỉ cần đi theo tự thân phản ứng đi, tùy tính đi hưởng thụ cùng thể nghiệm tình ái liền tốt. Mà may mắn đã thức tỉnh ra nhân tính Connor hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được trong lúc này dụng ý, cũng nguyện ý đi nếm thử Hán khắc nói tới cái chủng loại kia"Thuộc về nhân loại khoái cảm" . Thế là Connor tại ngoan ngoãn xóa bỏ những cái kia số liệu về sau liền biến thành hiện tại loại này không lưu loát thẹn thùng tiểu xử nam bộ dáng, Hán khắc vẫn là rất ưa thích. Hắn hôn lấy mình nam hài nhi, nhịn không được dùng mình thô ráp ngón tay đi ma sát Connor bóng loáng cái cằm, mô phỏng sinh vật người chính là dựa theo nhân loại thẩm mỹ bị đặc biệt chế tác thành như vậy, trần trùng trục không có bất kỳ cái gì thể mao, sạch sẽ, thuần túy, làm cho người ta yêu thích.  
Hán khắc chống đỡ mở Connor bị mút hôn đến thấm ướt mềm mại môi, dây dưa nam hài nhi non mềm lưỡi, tại Connor vụng về đại não đứng máy, không biết làm phản ứng gì thời điểm lại đi liếm láp đối phương mẫn cảm lợi. Hán khắc tại Connor trong miệng nếm ra không hiểu vị ngọt, cái này rất giống quá khứ mọi người tại nghe IPhone Tiếp lời lúc có thể nghe được ê ẩm ngọt ngào quả dứa mùi vị giống như, Connor thể nội, thậm chí hắn có thể chế tạo ra bất luận cái gì dịch thể, cũng đều là các loại ngọt ngào mùi. Cái này nguyên bản tựa hồ là có thể từ chủ máy tuyển định, nhưng đã đến mô phỏng sinh vật người với người loại cơ hồ hướng tới hoàn toàn bình đẳng hiện tại, Connor sẽ tự mình quyết định mùi của mình, cho nên phần lớn thời gian Connor đều sẽ lựa chọn Hán khắc thích, nhàn nhạt mùi trái cây, bình thường là trăm hương quả hoặc là quả dứa hương vị.  
Connor tại Hán khắc rời đi môi hắn thời điểm, mơ hồ thuận theo mình bản năng, dị thường mê luyến mềm thân thể tới gần, tựa hồ là không bỏ được Hán khắc rời đi môi của hắn. Nếu như đổi lại bình thường, hắn nhất định sẽ dùng hai tay vòng lấy Hán khắc cái cổ, đem ngón tay cắm vào Hán khắc tóc xám bên trong, để cho mình đầu ngón tay có thể cảm nhận được đối phương sợi tóc xúc cảm, để cho mình có thể tùy hứng chôn ở Hán khắc trong ngực, tham lam hấp thu mình người yêu khiến người an tâm mùi vị, sau đó tác hôn yêu cầu đến bọn hắn va chạm gây gổ mới thôi. Nhưng là bây giờ hắn không được, hắn làm không được, Connor lại nhớ lại mình mất đi tứ chi, có chút cảm xúc sa sút đem đầu tựa ở Hán khắc trên bờ vai cọ xát. Hắn nguyên bản chỉnh tề nhỏ tóc quăn bị động tác như vậy làm cho có chút rối bời, mềm mại phát tại Hán khắc cái cổ ở giữa như có như không lề mề, khiến cho Hán khắc nhịn không được cảm thấy có chút ngứa.

Hán khắc một lần nữa đem Connor trả về chỗ cũ, để hắn nam hài nhi lấy một tư thế dễ chịu tựa ở mềm mại trên gối đầu. Trước đó còn đắp lên Connor trên thân cái chăn, đã sớm bởi vì vừa mới hai người bọn họ ở giữa kịch liệt hôn mà tuột xuống. Nhưng mô phỏng sinh vật người giờ phút này cũng không phải là không mảnh vải che thân, ẩn ẩn cảm giác được Connor đối với mất đi tứ chi chuyện này mười phần để ý Hán khắc, cố ý cho mượn mình nguyên lai là cũ T Lo lắng cho hắn xuyên.  
Mặc dù quần áo cổ áo đối với Connor tới nói tựa hồ có chút quá lớn, thuận mở rộng cổ áo nhìn xuống, cơ hồ có thể đem mô phỏng sinh vật người trần trụi thân thể nhìn cái nhìn một cái không sót gì, khiến cho cái này một nửa tay áo xem ra luôn có chút không nhịn được cảm giác. Nhưng là bộ y phục này rất tốt phủ lên Connor bởi vì mất đi hai tay mà trần trụi khớp nối tiếp lời, tay áo thuận Connor có chút đơn bạc nơi bả vai trống rỗng rủ xuống. Mà bởi vì thân cao khác biệt có vẻ hơi dáng dấp quần áo vạt áo, vừa đúng che khuất Connor nơi riêng tư. Duy nhất không được hoàn mỹ chính là bộ y phục này không cách nào che khuất Connor chỗ hai chân khớp nối tiếp lời, kia hai cái lõm xuống dưới màu trắng nhựa plastic tiếp lời vẫn như cũ sáng loáng trần trụi bên ngoài, cho nên Hán khắc mới có thể theo thói quen cho Connor đắp lên cái chăn mỏng.  
Nói thật, nếu như đổi lại bình thường đây nhất định chính là khiến người hưng phấn bạn trai áo, rủ xuống vạt áo chỉ có thể khó khăn lắm che lại cái mông cái chủng loại kia. Có lẽ về sau bọn hắn có thể chơi một chút dạng này tình thú trò chơi, nhưng là hiện tại cũng không phải là phù hợp thời điểm, hai người bọn họ cũng đều không có hướng loại kia phương diện suy nghĩ nhiều. Hán khắc vốn đang cảm thấy bộ y phục này quá cũ kỹ, nhưng may mắn Connor không có chút nào ghét bỏ, thậm chí còn thích vô cùng bộ y phục này, nói cái này cũ T Lo lắng thơm thơm mềm mềm nghe tràn đầy Hán khắc hương vị, sẽ để cho một mình hắn lúc ở nhà rất an tâm. Nhất là Hán khắc giúp tháp mặc vào thời điểm, tiểu gia hỏa còn cười một mặt vui vẻ, để cho người ta không khỏi cảm thán mô phỏng sinh vật người thật sự là nuôi trong nhà tiểu động vật dễ dàng thỏa mãn tồn tại.  
Nguyên bản Hán khắc là ra ngoài hảo ý, hi vọng Connor có thể nghỉ ngơi nhiều một chút, nhưng là bị nhấn về tại chỗ mô phỏng sinh vật người rất rõ ràng không để ý tới nhân loại am hiểu làm như vậy dụng ý. Connor có chút không thể tin sửng sốt một chút, thoáng cúi đầu xuống hơi có vẻ thụ thương tựa ở trên gối đầu, suy nghĩ miên man mình mất đi tứ chi dáng vẻ có phải là quá mức xấu xí, đến mức Hán khắc không nguyện ý lại cùng hắn vuốt ve an ủi thân mật. Connor nghe nguyên lai ở hộp đêm công việc nặc tia nói qua, nhân loại không thích cùng bộc lộ ra mình"Là máy" Mô phỏng sinh vật người ân ái, nhựa plastic làn da làm bọn hắn ngán.  
Connor suy nghĩ miên man, cảm thấy có lẽ mình bởi vì mất đi tứ chi mà bạo lộ ra nhựa plastic tiếp lời để Hán khắc cảm thấy khó chịu, cho nên Hán khắc mới có thể cùng hắn giữ một khoảng cách. Mới có thể cho hắn mặc lên áo ngoài, bọn hắn thân mật thời gian mới có thể giảm bớt, thậm chí tăng thêm trước đó bận bịu chuyện của vụ án, bọn hắn đều đã có hơn nửa tháng không có ân ái. Khả năng này để Connor cảm thấy thụ thương, hắn tại Hán khắc đứng dậy rời đi thời điểm có chút bức thiết tới gần, sốt ruột gọi lại chồng mình.

Hán khắc, ta muốn làm...  
Connor nhỏ như vậy âm thanh lẩm bẩm, giống như là sợ đối phương cự tuyệt giống như nghiêng thân, nhưng lại bởi vì thiếu khuyết tứ chi, thân thể bất ổn nguyên nhân mà cả người đụng phải Hán khắc trong ngực suýt nữa quẳng xuống giường đi, còn tốt Hán khắc kịp thời đem hắn ôm chặt lấy. Đương nhiên rồi, cũng không thể trách Connor sẽ sinh ra dạng này hiểu lầm, dù sao coi như bị trọng thương, mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng vẫn như cũ là tiêu hao nhiên liệu tồn tại, không cần quá nhiều nghỉ ngơi.  
Đại hoán linh kiện cũng còn không có đưa đến, ngươi nói đùa cái gì.  
Hán khắc có chút không thể tin đáp lại Connor, yêu cầu này rõ ràng vượt qua dự liệu của hắn, thậm chí có chút quá mức. Nhưng khi hắn nhìn thấy Connor bị không biết làm sao cùng thụ thương chỗ lấp đầy, ướt át màu hổ phách hai mắt thời điểm, hắn vẫn là bản năng cũng bị mềm lòng. Hán khắc có chút đau đầu vịn thái dương, lại kiên nhẫn xác nhận một lần.  
Ngươi xác định muốn làm sao?  
Tựa hồ là ý thức được sự tình có chuyển cơ, Connor giống như là sợ đối phương hồi tâm chuyển ý giống như, lập tức vui vẻ nhẹ gật đầu.  
Coi như bị thương nặng như vậy?  
Mô phỏng sinh vật người lại một lần gà con mổ thóc giống như nhẹ gật đầu, màu nâu nhạt trong mắt sáng lấp lánh viết đầy chờ mong.  
Tốt a. Nhìn thấy Connor nhỏ như vậy động vật giống như biểu lộ, Hán khắc có chút bất đắc dĩ cười cười, cưng chiều giơ tay vuốt vuốt Connor mềm mại nhỏ tóc quăn, sau đó lại ra vẻ nghiêm túc cảnh cáo nói, nhưng là lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa.  
Connor phát ra một cái mềm mại giọng mũi biểu thị biết, hắn vốn còn muốn nói cái gì làm cam đoan, nhưng là rất nhanh hắn liền thanh âm gì cũng không phát ra được, bởi vì Hán khắc cúi người hôn lấy hắn. Connor cảm thấy mừng rỡ cùng thỏa mãn, hắn kìm lòng không được nhiệt tình hôn trả, con mèo giống như vươn mình mềm mại lưỡi đi liếm láp đối phương, thăm dò tính, mềm hồ hồ lực đạo trêu đến trong lòng người ngứa. Hán khắc bóp lấy nhà mình nam hài nhi mềm dẻo phần eo, thuận thế vì Connor đổi cái lúc làm tình sẽ càng thêm dễ chịu, càng thêm nhanh gọn tư thế, sau đó mười phần tự nhiên nắm chặt Connor chỉ còn lại không tới một nửa bắp đùi, đem nhà mình nam hài nhi hai chân thật to mở ra, để Connor tạo thành một cái lại càng dễ bị tiến vào tư thế.  
Connor bên tai hiện lam, bắp đùi căng cứng, nho nhỏ một nửa chân bởi vì hưng phấn mà run rẩy, căng đến thẳng tắp kẹt tại Hán khắc bên eo. Không biết có phải hay không bởi vì trọng thương quan hệ, Connor cảm thấy mình so bình thường cảm thấy càng thêm xấu hổ cùng không biết làm sao. Hắn tại Hán khắc rời đi môi của hắn, hôn hắn cái cổ thời điểm phối hợp giương đầu lên, động tình mài cọ lấy, cảm thụ được Hán khắc rơi vào trên người hắn mút hôn. Hán khắc sợi râu mang theo điểm vi diệu cảm giác đau, thô ráp tại Connor mô phỏng sinh vật trên da lề mề, mà mô phỏng sinh vật người chỗ cổ làn da cùng nhân loại đồng dạng mỏng lại non mịn, cái này để người ta rất dễ dàng liền ở nơi đó lưu lại không ít lam nhạt hiện thanh dấu hôn.  
Connor tại Hán khắc vén lên trên người hắn món kia quá lớn T Lo lắng, dùng thô ráp đầu ngón tay giàu có kỹ xảo xoa lấy xay nghiền hắn đầu vú thời điểm, khắc chế không được rên rỉ lên tiếng. Mô phỏng sinh vật người vốn là không có cảm giác đau, nhưng là may mắn mà có những cái kia tình ái hệ thống phúc, cho nên hiện tại mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng có thể cảm nhận được những này đau đớn hay là khoái cảm. Mà cùng nhân loại giống nhau chính là, mô phỏng sinh vật người rất nhiều thần kinh mạch điện đều tại đầu vú cùng nơi riêng tư dày đặc, cho nên bọn hắn điểm mẫn cảm cũng cơ hồ cùng nhân loại không khác. Connor có thể nhìn thấy Hán khắc tại hắn rộng rãi quần áo hạ không ngừng làm ác, cố ý đùa bỡn hắn cái tay kia, có lẽ là hắn đem hệ thống mẫn cảm giá trị thiết định quá cao, đến mức hiện tại Hán khắc chỉ là lôi kéo trêu đùa hắn đầu vú, liền để hắn có loại dễ chịu đến muốn khóc dục vọng. Connor động tình giãy dụa phần eo của mình, tại hệ thống hạ đạt cái gì mệnh lệnh trước đó, liền bản năng nâng lên cái mông, để cho mình cái kia đã ướt đẫm thư huyệt càng nhiều đi đụng vào gần sát chồng mình đã sớm cương phồng lên âm hành.  
To lớn mà nóng rực cảm giác để hắn cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu, dư thừa ái dịch từ hắn non mềm chặt chẽ trong tiểu huyệt bị gạt ra, nhàn nhạt đem Hán khắc đồ lót cọ ướt một khối nhỏ. Mà có lẽ là hệ thống ghi chép lại hoặc là bản năng của thân thể phản ứng, Connor khó mà ức chế cảm giác được nguồn gốc từ trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu không cách nào chạm đến trống rỗng cùng ngứa ngáy, dù sao không có người so với hắn rõ ràng hơn đợi chút nữa sẽ như thế nào bị căn này lớn âm hành hảo hảo yêu thương. Hán khắc an ủi giống như vuốt ve Connor mở rộng hai chân, giàu có kiên nhẫn đụng vào Connor nơi riêng tư kia hai khối mềm mại mà ướt át thịt mềm. Nơi đó bóng loáng mềm mại, liền một cọng lông tóc đều không có. Mềm mại mép thịt đã bị trong tiểu huyệt tràn ra ái dịch khiến cho ướt sũng rối tinh rối mù, hai mảnh thịt mềm sáng lấp lánh hiện ra thủy quang, thoáng chống ra về sau còn có thể nhìn thấy bên trong không tách ra đóng lại, phảng phất hi vọng nhanh lên bị cái gì chỗ lấp đầy nộn huyệt.  
Connor khống chế không nổi run rẩy, ngọt ngào ái dịch ướt dầm dề cọ xát Hán khắc đầy tay, hoàn toàn như trước đây tản ra vừa mới thành thục, trong veo mùi trái cây. Mà hắn mẫn cảm mà đói khát tiểu huyệt càng là tại đối phương đụng vào, tách ra ngón tay khai thác thời điểm, không biết xấu hổ phát ra òm ọp òm ọp, trong trẻo mà cảm thấy khó xử tiếng nước. Mô phỏng sinh vật người tại đối phương móc ra âm hành đem cây kia đại gia hỏa dán tại mình nơi riêng tư thời điểm, động tình nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, khống chế không nổi mềm hồ hồ rên rỉ lên tiếng, hắn tiểu huyệt từng đợt từng đợt khép mở co rút lại kẹp chặt, đói khát mà nhiệt tình hoan nghênh đối phương mau mau đem mình lấp đầy, hung hăng điều khiển.  
Hán khắc vịn mình đã sớm cương âm hành, đem mình sung mãn đầu chống đỡ tại nhà mình nam hài nhi ướt dầm dề, có chút mở ra cửa huyệt chỗ. Mà cái kia đáng chết lỗ nhỏ tựa như mẹ hắn có ma lực giống như, những cái kia thịt mềm tại Hán khắc vừa mới đem mình âm hành chống đỡ lên đi thời điểm, liền tầng tầng lớp lớp dính sát, giống trương miệng nhỏ giống như bọc lấy quy đầu của hắn, muốn chết muốn sống hút cái không xong, ướt dầm dề ái dịch cũng cọ đến khắp nơi đều là, trêu đến Hán khắc không nhịn được muốn mắng chữ thô tục. Nói thật, cân nhắc đến Connor tình trạng cơ thể, hắn vốn muốn cho Connor thích ứng một chút lại địt vào đi. Mà mô phỏng sinh vật người cái phản ứng này hiển nhiên tại nói cho hắn biết, căn bản không cần cái gì lề mề chậm chạp thích ứng, cái lỗ nhỏ này đã vì hắn hoàn toàn chuẩn bị xong, như thế thấm ướt, chặt chẽ, lửa nóng, Thiên Đường mềm mại bên trong đã hoàn toàn vì hắn mở ra, chỉ còn chờ bị hắn sở dụng, phục vụ cho hắn.  
Thế là cơ hồ là không có chờ đợi, Hán khắc liền bóp lấy Connor tinh tế rắn chắc phần eo, thẳng tắp rất đi vào. Hắn to dài âm hành lập tức đội lên đường hành lang chỗ sâu nhất, mượt mà sung mãn đầu giống như là muốn cưỡng ép địt vào cơ thể nội bộ giống như, trầm trọng đè xuống đường hành lang cuối cùng mềm mại đẫy đà khoang miệng, thật sâu hướng mô phỏng sinh vật người yếu ớt dễ nát nội bộ đụng tới. Như thế không nể mặt mũi điều khiển, đỉnh Connor không khỏi lập tức im lặng khóc lên, đại biểu vui thích nước mắt xen lẫn loạn thất bát tao khung máy mạnh đỏ khung mơ hồ mô phỏng sinh vật tầm mắt của người. Connor kéo căng thân thể không bị khống chế có chút co quắp, hắn run rẩy, đáng thương giãy dụa phần eo của mình, bản năng muốn để cây kia phảng phất nóng rực gậy sắt khảm ở trong cơ thể mình âm hành thoáng từ trong cơ thể mình trượt ra đi một chút, để cho cái kia mượt mà sung mãn đầu có thể thoáng từ hắn cực đoan mẫn cảm khoang miệng dời một điểm.  
Mà rất hiển nhiên Hán khắc đã sớm rõ ràng nhà mình nam hài nhi điểm này mánh khóe, hắn vừa dùng sức chế trụ Connor phần eo, để hắn không thể động đậy, bên cạnh nặng nề mà đút vào, không nể mặt mũi hung hăng hướng Connor mềm mại nhất bên trong đánh tới. Vì thế mô phỏng sinh vật người khó mà tự chế khóc sụt sùi khóc ra tiếng, Connor kéo căng thân thể có chút co quắp, khóc thừa nhận dạng này như gió bão mưa rào điều khiển. Hắn rắn chắc mà tinh tế thân thể theo đặt ở trên người mình nam nhân kia không ngừng dùng sức hướng vào phía trong đính vào động tác mà trước sau run rẩy động tác lấy, tiểu huyệt bởi vì bị hoàn toàn chống ra cùng lấp đầy mà gạt ra càng nhiều chất lỏng, khổ sở nhất chính là hiện tại hắn thư trên huyệt phương mẫn cảm viên thịt, lập tức đang vì này mà hưng phấn sưng không còn hình dáng. Connor nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, muốn vòng lấy Hán khắc cái cổ, chăm chú ôm mình trượng phu, hắn bình thường sẽ làm như vậy, hôn lại hoặc là ôm, thậm chí vô ý thức chạy không, đi lắng nghe Hán khắc tiếng tim đập. Cái này khiến hắn cảm giác được mình là cái"Nhân loại" , cái này khiến hắn cảm giác được mình là được yêu, cảm giác được"Sinh" Sức sống. Nhưng là bây giờ Connor đã mất đi tứ chi, cho nên giờ phút này hắn đáng chết cái gì đều không làm được, chỉ có thể nằm ở nơi đó bất lực khóc sụt sùi, chờ đợi người yêu của hắn cho hắn trấn an.  
Mà tựa hồ là đã nhận ra Connor bất an cùng khát vọng, Hán khắc quan tâm tại nhà mình nam hài nhi khóe môi rơi xuống mấy cái an ủi giống như hôn. Hắn đưa ra một cái tay vén lên mô phỏng sinh vật trên thân người xuyên rộng lớn T Lo lắng, cùng hạ thân thô bạo mãnh liệt động tác hoàn toàn khác biệt, phảng phất vừa mới đem Connor thao khóc người không phải hắn ôn nhu mà chậm chạp dọc theo Connor xương quai xanh một đường hướng phía dưới khẽ hôn, cuối cùng dừng lại tại mô phỏng sinh vật người ngực mạch đập điều tiết khí bên trên. Kia là mô phỏng sinh vật người nhược điểm, là Connor"Hạch tâm" , là những người khác không thể đụng vào địa phương. Hán khắc cúi người ôn nhu hôn lấy Connor trần trụi"Trái tim" , mặc dù nơi đó cũng bị mô phỏng sinh vật người mô phỏng nhân loại da mảnh nơi bao bọc, thế nhưng là hôn lên thời điểm vẫn như cũ có thể cảm nhận được một chút gập ghềnh địa phương. Đây là một cái khiêu động vòng tròn, là một cây nhảy cẫng tuyến, nơi này liên lạc mô phỏng sinh vật tính mạng con người, lộ ra mô phỏng sinh vật người mạch đập, nói cho thế giới kỳ thật bọn hắn cùng nhân loại đồng dạng, bất quá đều là đang cố gắng"Sống sót" Thôi.  
Hán khắc biến ôn nhu hôn lấy Connor ngực, bên cạnh đem một cái tay đẩy ra Connor ẩm ướt đến rối tinh rối mù giữa hai chân, bọn hắn giao cái hợp địa phương. Giờ phút này Connor tiểu huyệt đã bị tràn đầy hoàn toàn xâm chiếm, bên trong giàu có tính bền dẻo thịt mềm đang bận kẹp chặt hắn âm hành, ướt sũng mềm hồ hồ căn bản không rảnh làm đừng. Mà cái hang nhỏ kia phía trên thư hạch liền không đồng dạng, tựa hồ là đang lên án hồi lâu đều không có đạt được an ủi, cái kia đáng yêu vật nhỏ hưng phấn có chút sưng phồng lên, một khối nho nhỏ mềm hồ hồ trống không được. Connor mỗi lần ân ái liền toàn thân đều là loại kia trong veo mùi thơm, trên thân đầu vú cùng tiểu huyệt lại bị thiết lập thành không hiểu phấn nộn nhan sắc, khiến cho người muốn hảo hảo dùng đầu lưỡi yêu thương hắn một chút loại hình. Nhưng không phải hiện tại, Hán khắc hôn lấy Connor mẫn cảm thính tai, lung tung nói chút lời tâm tình, tận khả năng an ủi dưới người hắn bị thao khóc chít chít, nhìn sắp hư mất tiểu hỗn đản. Mà tại hắn dùng mình hơi có vẻ thô ráp lòng bàn tay, giàu có kỹ xảo nhẹ nhàng an ủi Connor giữa hai chân cái kia mẫn cảm viên thịt thời điểm, bị hắn đặt ở dưới thân nam hài nhi nhịn không được khóc co quắp thân thể, không tự chủ được co rút lại đem hắn mút càng chặt hơn. Kia thật là mẹ hắn Thiên Đường, càng nhiều chất lỏng theo bọn hắn trừu sáp động tác mà từ Connor cái kia ngọt ngào nở nang trong lỗ nhỏ tràn ra ngoài, mô phỏng sinh vật dưới người mặt miệng nhỏ cùng hắn phía trên tấm kia miệng nhỏ đồng dạng mỹ vị, khiến dòng người liền vong phản đã gặp qua là không quên được.  
Connor uốn éo người lung tung nói cái gì thỉnh cầu mềm lời nói, trời ạ, hắn cảm thấy mình quả thực muốn từ trong đến ngoài thiêu hủy. Mà Connor thể nội hệ thống cảnh bị nói cho hắn biết, ngươi đã khung máy mạnh, xin nhanh chóng hạ nhiệt độ, nhưng hắn tình ái hệ thống lại nói cho hắn biết hết thảy bình thường, đáng chết mẹ hắn hai cái hệ thống, dạng này không đồng bộ phán đoán để Connor cảm giác không cách nào suy nghĩ. Ngày bình thường nhìn vô cùng cấm dục mô phỏng sinh vật người giờ phút này như cái tiểu biểu tử giống như, không kềm chế được rên rỉ run rẩy, động tình giãy dụa phần eo chờ mong càng nhiều đau đớn mà để cho người ta mê muội điều khiển cùng chống đối. Connor cơ hồ không nhìn tất cả bắt nguồn từ hệ thống cảnh bị cảnh cáo cùng nhắc nhở, thuận theo bản năng cảm thụ được người yêu chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể mình kia phần phong phú cùng đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động. Cái này luôn luôn tận hết chức vụ mô phỏng sinh vật người có ý thức tạm thời đem mình diễn toán hệ thống ngừng, đem mình hết thảy đều giao phó cho hắn người yêu. Không có công việc cũng không có diễn toán, chỉ có khó mà bình phục nhảy cẫng lấy dục vọng, cùng không cách nào hình dung thống khổ cùng vui thích. Dạng này khó được thanh không trong đầu để Connor cảm thấy không tự chủ được thoải mái dễ chịu cùng buông lỏng, giờ phút này mô phỏng sinh vật người đã tới gần vui vẻ đỉnh phong, chỉ cần lại nhiều nhỏ như vậy nhỏ một điểm, lại nhiều một chút như vậy ma sát cùng chống đối, hắn liền sẽ vì mình người yêu đạt tới cao trào ——  
Nhưng mà cũng chính là lúc này, Hán khắc chậm chạp đem mình thối lui ra khỏi Connor thể nội.

Không... Van xin ngài, không muốn.  
Connor khóc sụt sùi nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu nói, hắn có thể cảm nhận được cây kia to lớn âm hành từ trong cơ thể hắn một tấc một tấc chậm rãi rút ra cảm giác, trong thân thể của hắn mị thịt bối rối, khẽ co khẽ rút giảo gấp, lấy lòng giống như nhiệt tình mà ngọt ngào thổ lộ lấy dinh dính ái dịch, tựa hồ là muốn tại cây kia đại gia hỏa hoàn toàn rời khỏi trong cơ thể mình thời điểm cố gắng đem nó lưu lại. Mà mô phỏng sinh vật người vừa mới bị hoàn toàn thao mở, trải nghiệm qua như thế thoải mái dễ chịu mà nóng rực tràn đầy cảm giác, dẫn đến hiện tại hắn thân thể so trước đó càng thêm mẫn cảm cùng đói khát, trước đó như thế trống rỗng cùng ngứa cảm giác đối với hiện tại tới nói tựa hồ có chút không cách nào nhẫn nại. Connor mềm mềm khóc thỉnh cầu nói, bản năng kẹp chặt thân thể, phấn nộn đầu vú đều bởi vì tình dục mà có chút phiếm hồng sung huyết đứng thẳng.  
Có lẽ động tác này đối với lập tức Connor tới nói quá mức tàn nhẫn, Hán khắc nghĩ như vậy, thế nhưng lại vẫn như cũ kiên quyết lại không vì mà thay đổi đem mình từ Connor cái kia nhiệt độ cao chặt chẽ trong lỗ nhỏ rút ra. Tốt a, có lẽ hắn âm hành là có không cao hứng như vậy chống cự một chút, hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác kém chút bị Connor phía dưới tấm kia như vậy ngọt ngào mệt nhọc miệng nhỏ hút ra đến, nhưng là cuối cùng hắn không có, hắn vẫn như cũ làm được. Mà cái kia chặt chẽ lỗ nhỏ cuối cùng lưu luyến không rời mút lấy hắn, nhưng lại bức bách tại bất lực phản kháng không thể không đem hắn quy đầu phun ra hình tượng thật là đáng chết gợi cảm. Phấn nộn thấm ướt mị thịt co quắp khẽ co khẽ rút, tại hắn rút ra về sau có chút không khép lại được mở, tạo thành một cái nho nhỏ đáng yêu tròn. Cái kia mệt nhọc lỗ nhỏ theo đàm động tác bị mang ra một chút ngọt ngào ái dịch, lung tung cọ tại chung quanh bị thao một mảnh hiện lam trên da, đem nơi đó cũng cùng nhau cọ đến thủy quang một mảnh.  
Hán khắc...?  
Tại còn vẫn đắm chìm trong trống rỗng cùng ẩm ướt ngứa trong mê võng thời điểm, Connor bị Hán khắc bế lên, mô phỏng sinh vật người có chút mơ mơ màng màng lam suy nghĩ vành mắt, bản năng hô hoán mình người yêu danh tự. Mà không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì chế tác chất liệu quan hệ, Hán khắc vẫn luôn cảm thấy Connor nhẹ cực kỳ. Cái này nhưng cũng không phải là bởi vì hiện tại Connor đã mất đi tứ chi, Hán khắc mới cảm thấy như vậy, dù sao liền xem như lúc trước, Connor cũng là Hán khắc có thể dẫn theo cổ áo giống con mèo đồng dạng tùy tiện cầm lên đến trọng lượng, mà quan phương cho ra giải thích là như thế này có thể để cảnh dụng hình mô phỏng sinh vật thân thể người càng thêm nhẹ nhàng, đủ để ứng phó các loại tình huống truy kích chiến. Tốt a, cái này nghe hoàn toàn chính xác giống như là một hợp lý giải thích, Hán khắc bên cạnh nghĩ như vậy, bên cạnh đem Connor ôm ở trong lồng ngực của mình, đem mình cương âm hành lần nữa chống đỡ tại Connor khẽ nhếch cửa huyệt chỗ. Hán khắc ôm Connor tinh tế mềm dẻo phần eo, để hắn nam hài đưa lưng về phía hắn, thừa dịp bất ngờ lần nữa thẳng tắp đem mình thẳng tắp, lập tức chống đỡ vào Connor thể nội.  
Ô ô ô... Không! A a!  
Connor nhịn không được như thế mất mặt lung tung kêu sợ hãi rên rỉ lên tiếng, tại Hán khắc lần nữa hung hăng chứa vào trong cơ thể hắn thời điểm, Connor trước mắt chỉ còn lại một mảnh loạn thất bát tao bông tuyết. Connor thật cảm thấy mình muốn hư mất, mô phỏng sinh vật người khống chế không nổi run rẩy co quắp, như cái hư mất mà bất lực nhỏ búp bê giống như ngồi tại Hán khắc trong ngực, bản năng đói khát chăm chú mút lấy hắn âm hành. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cảm thụ được bởi vì tư thế cải biến quan hệ mà càng sâu, càng sâu chống đỡ nhập hắn bên trong dũng đạo cây kia đại gia hỏa, trước mắt màu xám trắng điểm lấm tấm càng nhiều, hắn mềm hồ hồ thỉnh cầu lấy, giãy dụa phần eo trước sau lề mề, hi vọng cây kia tiết ở trong cơ thể hắn, cơ hồ đã đem hắn khoang đỉnh có chút biến hình đại gia hỏa có thể thoáng từ trong cơ thể hắn lui ra ngoài một chút, không muốn một mực tại nơi đó đỉnh lấy hắn điểm mẫn cảm bất động. Connor rên rỉ, hắn cảm giác được mình đã tới gần sụp đổ, tới gần hư mất đỉnh, thậm chí hắn nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói đều đã lộ ra chẳng phải ăn khớp, mang lên chút khàn khàn tạp âm.  
Cầu ngươi... Ta... Ân a!  
Hán khắc ôm Connor tinh tế rắn chắc vòng eo, ôn nhu vuốt ve nhà mình nam hài nhi bằng phẳng bụng dưới, để cho mô phỏng sinh vật người có thể ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại trên đùi của hắn, phần lưng dán bộ ngực của hắn. Hắn duy trì lấy cái này xâm nhập giao hợp tư thế, để hắn mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh nhàn nhạt tại Connor mẫn cảm mềm dẻo khoang nơi cửa xay nghiền.  
Thế là —— Cơ hồ là tại Connor còn chưa kịp làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào trước đó, hắn liền sợ hãi kêu lấy đạt đến cao trào, ngọt ngào ái dịch giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế đồng dạng từ hắn nơi riêng tư cái kia chật hẹp đáng yêu lỗ nhỏ bên trong phun tới, bốn phía phun ra tại Hán khắc trên đùi. Đồng thời một loại nào đó ngọt ngào nhiều chất lỏng mà thối nát mùi trái cây cũng theo đó trong nháy mắt đầy tràn cả phòng. Connor thân thể run rẩy, bắp đùi không cách nào khống chế thẳng tắp căng thẳng, mềm mại tiểu huyệt càng là liều mạng giống như một chút một chút co vào cắn chặt, tựa hồ là không đem đối phương đưa lên cao trào không bỏ qua giống như khẽ trương khẽ hợp. Hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên đều là vừa mới trong cao triều chảy xuống nước mắt, Connor thoát lực mềm oặt tựa ở Hán khắc trong ngực, nhìn ít nhiều có chút mơ mơ màng màng, mô phỏng sinh vật người trần trụi ra, tiếp lời chỗ linh kiện chuyển động, rất hiển nhiên hắn là muốn ôm lấy Hán khắc —— Mà Hán khắc cũng thỏa mãn hắn, càng chặt đem hắn nam hài ôm vào trong lòng.  
Connor tại Hán khắc rốt cục toàn bộ bắn tại hắn trong cơ thể thời điểm, mê muội nghiêng đầu cùng hắn trượng phu hôn lấy. Mà khi Hán khắc đem mình từ Connor thể nội rút ra thời điểm, những cái kia tinh dịch một giọt đều không có theo động tác của hắn chảy ra. Là, Hán khắc đã coi như là dần dần quen thuộc cái này, mô phỏng sinh vật người âm đạo bộ kiện cơ hồ đều mang theo khóa tinh công năng, đây là tại mô phỏng sinh vật nhân sinh dục hệ thống từ từ hoàn thiện về sau toàn diện đổi mới một hạng công năng. Đồng thời có loại này đổi mới, coi như không tại mô phỏng sinh vật trong thân thể để vào thay thế trứng, không sử dụng sinh dục công năng, cũng sẽ để bọn hắn về sau thanh lý công việc trở nên càng thêm đơn giản.  
Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì trọng thương quan hệ, tình ái dạng này độ cao cơ năng tiêu hao để Connor rất nhanh liền cảm giác mơ mơ màng màng. Mô phỏng sinh vật người nhớ mang máng đối phương ôm hắn, thận trọng đem hắn phóng tới trong nước nóng, ôn nhu vuốt ve mở ra chỗ kín của hắn, dùng ngón tay đem nơi đó tinh dịch dẫn xuất rửa ráy sạch sẽ sự tình, thế nhưng là hắn lại không nhớ rõ về sau cái khác càng nhiều. Bởi vì sau đó, hắn liền mơ mơ màng màng, không kềm chế được bị ép tiến vào khung máy trạng thái ngủ đông, mà hắn tỉnh lại lần nữa thời điểm đã là ngày hôm sau sáng sớm.

Ta vẫn là không rõ ngươi tại sao muốn kiên trì vào lúc này ân ái.  
Đó là cái khó được cuối tuần, hôm qua lại là khó được tình ái chi dạ, không có sáng sớm, không có công việc. Thế là Hán khắc phi thường tự nhiên đem nhà mình nam hài nhi kéo, hỏi đến chuyện ngày hôm qua.  
Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ chán ghét dạng này ta, Connor lam lấy thính tai đem đầu chôn ở Hán khắc trong ngực, con mèo lung tung cọ xát, cuối cùng tìm cái dễ chịu vị trí, có chút tham lam ngửi ngửi đối phương khiến người an tâm hương vị, tiếp tục giống như là làm gì sai giống như nhỏ giọng giải thích nói, nặc tia nói nhân loại chán ghét mô phỏng sinh vật người"Không phải người" Kia bộ phận, mà ta hiện tại bạo lộ ra nhựa plastic tiếp lời... Nhìn rất không nhân loại.  
Thế nhưng là ta ngay từ đầu liền biết ngươi là mô phỏng sinh vật người a, ngươi với ta mà nói cùng nhân loại không khác. Hán khắc nói như vậy lấy, vén lên nhà mình nam hài nhi trên trán có chút xốc xếch tóc quăn mà, ôn nhu khẽ hôn Connor cái trán, đáng chết ta sẽ không bởi vì loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này liền không yêu ngươi.  
Đó là bởi vì ngươi chưa thấy qua ta khứ trừ da mảnh dáng vẻ... Connor đem đầu chôn ở Hán khắc trong ngực, thính tai phát lam, thanh âm cũng càng ngày càng nhỏ.  
Ta không ngại, ngươi có thể hiện tại cho ta nhìn a.  
Cái gì? Ta... Connor không thể tin nói như vậy lấy, mô phỏng sinh vật người tựa hồ là bị đề nghị này dọa sợ, đến mức hắn vậy mà trong nháy mắt khống chế không nổi khung máy chương trình, thật khứ trừ da mảnh, bộc lộ ra mình nguyên bản"Nhựa plastic đồ chơi" Dáng vẻ. Mà —— Trời ạ, Connor nguyên bản không nghĩ làm như vậy, hắn thật rất để ý cái này, hắn không muốn để cho Hán khắc nhìn thấy hắn xấu như vậy lậu dáng vẻ.  
Cũng không có gì mà.  
Mô phỏng sinh vật người đạt được một nhân loại hôn.

Fin

【ABO Thiết lập 】to the hills(NC17, nguyên thủy x Tông giáo )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Tham khảo Highlander Viết ra AU.  
Notes:

Nơi này mỗi người đều thành niên, ta dùng nam hài nhi làm cách gọi khác là bởi vì ta quen thuộc.  
Chapter 1

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Hắn không biết mình tại sao lại rơi vào trên chiến trường, chỉ biết là nhân gian địa ngục cũng bất quá như thế. Đao thứ nhất xuống tới thời điểm bên cạnh hắn binh sĩ bị trực tiếp cắt đứt yết hầu, tùy theo tuôn ra huyết dịch lấy một loại không cách nào tránh né phương thức phun ra hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy, ấm áp mà dơ bẩn, thẳng tắp phun ra tại hắn màu đen phát cùng da thịt trắng nõn bên trên. Móng ngựa bước qua thi thể của người kia, bùn điểm cùng bọt thịt ở tại hắn tinh tế trên cổ chân, để hắn khống chế không nổi hai chân như nhũn ra. Trong đầu của hắn nghĩ đến phải nhanh lên một chút chạy trốn rời đi nơi này, thế nhưng là thân thể làm thế nào cũng không làm gì được. Đao thứ hai dán bên tai của hắn xẹt qua, lưỡi đao tại bờ vai của hắn chỗ kịp thời ngừng lại, hắn dọa đến cả người động cũng không động được, gọi cũng kêu không ra tiếng âm, chỉ là ngu ngơ hoảng hốt ngồi ở chỗ đó, tựa hồ còn không dám tin tưởng phát sinh trước mắt hết thảy.

Tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ bắt đầu ăn năn, chẳng biết tại sao chính mình lúc trước chịu không nổi mê hoặc muốn đi ăn vụng viên kia trái cấm, có lẽ viên kia quả táo cũng không có thơm như vậy ngọt nhiều chất lỏng, cũng sẽ không để hắn từ đã hình thành thì không thay đổi trong sinh hoạt đạt được càng nhiều, thế nhưng là hắn lại như vậy đói khát, như vậy khát vọng đem viên kia quả táo vàng nuốt xuống, lây dính kia phần tội nghiệt vui thích. Hắn vốn nên làm bất quá là cùng cái khác Thánh đồ đồng dạng, mỗi ngày phục thị Chủ Thần sinh hoạt, thanh tẩy thần điện, thông lệ cầu nguyện, ngâm xướng thánh ca thôi. Chỉ cần mọi việc như thế vòng đi vòng lại sinh hoạt, hắn liền có thể đạt được Chủ Thần che chở, bình yên vô sự đợi tại Thánh Vực. Được tuyển chọn Thánh đồ từ nhỏ liền là như thế, bọn hắn tất cả đều áo cơm không lo tiếp nhận thần tẩy lễ cùng giáo dục, bị thuần dưỡng mềm mại lại mỹ mạo, đa số chỉ hiểu được nghệ thuật cùng phẩm đức, sẽ chỉ thảo luận tông giáo cùng triết học. Bọn hắn không rõ ràng chuyện bên ngoài, tự nhiên cũng không hiểu đến thế gian nhược nhục cường thực bạo lực pháp tắc, tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, phảng phất ngộ nhập đàn sói thỏ trắng.

Bị trục xuất thần điện Thánh đồ từ trước đến nay sống không lâu, bọn hắn bất quá là thế giới bên ngoài da mịn thịt mềm khẩu phần lương thực, đảo mắt liền bị ngoại tộc gặm liền xương cốt đều không thừa. Hắn còn đang trong hoảng hốt liền vị kia thủ hạ lưu tình kỵ binh vớt lên lập tức, như cái bao tải đồng dạng bị trói tại trên lưng ngựa, cả người trên dưới xóc nảy không thể động đậy. Hắn muốn nói điều gì, lại phát hiện đối phương rống đều là chút hắn không thường nghe nói thổ ngữ, ngẫu nhiên xen lẫn chút trong Thánh điện tuyệt đối cấm chỉ nhấc lên ô ngôn uế ngữ. Trên mặt của hắn dính đầy vết máu, nguyên bản thuần trắng áo bào cũng bị bùn đất cùng bọt thịt chỗ làm bẩn, nhưng là vẫn như cũ, hắn ô uế mà mỹ lệ. Phảng phất bùn đất không lấn át được trân châu mềm nhẵn tinh tế quang mang giống như, vết máu cũng không lấn át được hắn kia phần tại thần điện bên trong mỗi ngày uống hạt sương, dùng ăn thịt quả, thông qua nghiêm ngặt ăn kiêng cùng cấm dục mà nuôi ra cỗ kia xinh đẹp thân thể. Dơ bẩn áo bào phía dưới là hắn hai chân thon dài, trắng nõn non mịn làn da, phấn nộn chặt chẽ nơi riêng tư cùng chưa hề bị người đụng vào qua hạ thể, sạch sẽ thuần túy, tấm thân xử nữ, đến nay vẫn là chưa mở nụ hoa, hương vị nhu hòa giống như mật ong cùng sữa trâu.

Hắn không biết mình muốn bị mang tới đâu, nhưng là nghĩ đến người kia từng bỏ qua cho hắn một mạng, ra ngoài thiện lương mà thuần túy bản tính cho phép, hắn nói với mình có lẽ vị này giết người như ngóe kỵ binh cũng không phải cái gì người xấu, chỉ là sinh hoạt bức bách thôi. Tại lâu dài xóc nảy về sau, hắn rốt cục bị từ trên ngựa tháo xuống tới, vị kia kỵ binh giống như là ném hàng hóa giống như đem hắn ném tới một đỉnh trong lều vải. Mặc dù bồng bên trong mềm mại da thú chậm lại đại bộ phận tùy theo mà đến xung kích, nhưng là đầu gối của hắn vẫn như cũ khó mà may mắn thoát khỏi bị mẻ ra phiếm hồng vết tích. Hắn giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng dậy, lại bị dắt lấy tóc hung hăng nhấn đến một chậu trong nước đá, người kia đè ép hắn, dắt hắn hơi cuộn tóc đen, ép buộc hắn tại thấu xương nước lạnh bên trong đem máu trên mặt mình ô rửa sạch. Hắn liền uống mấy ngụm nước, tại hoàn toàn rửa sạch thân thể về sau mới rốt cục có thể đứng dậy, người kia trực tiếp thô lỗ kéo trên người hắn bị máu đen cùng bùn đất làm bẩn thánh bào, để hắn trần như nhộng đứng tại bồng bên trong. Lúc này cứ việc bồng bên trong củi keng keng rung động, củi lửa đốt rất vượng, hắn vẫn như cũ là cảm thấy từng đợt rét run, thân thể khống chế không nổi run lẩy bẩy, lọn tóc giọt nước thuận cổ của hắn trượt xuống, thuận lưng biến mất tại hắn thân thể nơi bí ẩn. Hắn da thịt trắng nõn mà bản năng nổi lên một loại nào đó xinh đẹp đỏ nhạt, phản ứng như vậy để hắn thoạt nhìn không có ban đầu như vậy không chân thật. Hắn nhìn thần thánh mà tràn đầy vô hình nhục dục, tản mát ra một loại càng thêm câu người, mềm mại thơm ngọt mùi vị đến.

Hắn là sạch sẽ.

Vừa mới đem hắn mang tới kỵ binh có chút đắc ý nói như vậy lấy, sau đó dùng bàn tay bẩn thỉu chưởng vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn, dùng sức đem hắn đẩy về phía trước đẩy, ra hiệu hắn tiếp cận ngồi tại bồng bên trong nam nhân kia. Mà hắn bởi vì không chiếm được đủ để che giấu quần áo, mà động cũng không dám động cúi đầu cứng ngắc tại nguyên chỗ, chỉ là một mực vụng về ý đồ dùng bàn tay của mình che mình nơi riêng tư. Kỵ binh tựa hồ là bất mãn với hắn một mực đợi tại nguyên chỗ, sợ hãi rụt rè cố gắng che giấu dáng vẻ, ngược lại không còn xô đẩy, mà là trực tiếp đem hắn quật ngã, dắt hắn tóc đen đem hắn như cái hàng hóa, lại hoặc là súc vật biểu diễn ra.

Răng chỉnh tề, phát dục hoàn toàn, nơi riêng tư sạch sẽ, là cái nuôi dưỡng ở trong thần điện chim non, không biết phạm vào cái gì sai bị ném ra.

Người kia vừa nói vừa dùng ngón tay cạy mở hắn mềm mại môi, ép buộc hắn lộ ra hàm răng của mình cùng lưỡi, sau đó lại nắm chặt bắp đùi của hắn, ý đồ đẩy ra hai chân của hắn biểu hiện ra. Cho tới bây giờ đều là tại trong thần điện bị Chủ Thần hảo hảo dưỡng dục lấy nam hài nhi, đột nhiên để hắn như cái dã man ngoại tộc đồng dạng trần như nhộng biểu hiện ra mình, cái này khiến hắn trong lúc nhất thời không thể nào tiếp thu được. Nam hài nhi giãy dụa lấy muốn khép lại hai chân, đạt được lại là mấy lần không lưu tình chút nào ẩu đả, cùng càng thêm thô bạo không kiên nhẫn biểu hiện ra.

Hai chân của hắn bị càng dùng sức kéo ra, bởi vì cấm dục mà lộ ra nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo nơi riêng tư bị ép bại lộ ra, chật hẹp cửa huyệt bởi vì trước mắt vị kia Alpha tin tức tố kích thích, mà bản năng có chút chảy xuống một chút trong suốt dịch nhờn, cam liệt ngọt ngào tin tức tố tùy theo tràn ra một chút. Ngồi tại trong lều vải ở giữa, nguyên bản buồn bực ngán ngẩm tại thưởng thức dao găm trong tay nam nhân kia, giờ phút này mới rốt cục giống như là nhấc lên chút hứng thú giống như đứng lên, đứng người lên tùy tính giật giật ngón tay ra hiệu người khác rời đi, sau đó chậm chạp hướng đi hắn.

Lúc này hắn mới phát hiện, trước mắt mình Alpha đến tột cùng đến cỡ nào cao lớn, cường tráng, không chút nào khắc chế phát ra, rất có xâm lược tính tin tức tố cơ hồ sặc đến nam hài nhi đầu óc choáng váng. Nam nhân đầu mang theo phảng phất sói hoang xương đầu vật phẩm trang sức, trên bờ vai còn choàng một kiện xinh đẹp, da thú chế thành áo ngoài, không khó coi ra hắn liền cái này thủ lĩnh của bộ tộc. Alpha tựa hồ là thương hại hắn bị đông cứng đến như thế run lẩy bẩy, thuận tiện tâm địa đem choàng tại mình trên vai áo ngoài ném cho hắn, ra hiệu hắn có thể che lấp thân thể. Rốt cục bị buông ra đạt được tự do Thánh đồ giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy, đỏ mặt quấn chặt lấy nam nhân cho hắn áo ngoài. Phía trên kia dính đầy Alpha xâm lược tính tin tức tố, hoành bên trong đánh thẳng đến chui vào mũi của hắn khang, đem chưa hề thể nghiệm qua tình ái Âu Mễ Già khiến cho hai chân như nhũn ra, phần bụng bản năng trận trận phát nhiệt. Hắn cắn răng duy trì lý trí của mình, cố gắng nhớ lại lấy mình học qua số lượng không nhiều thổ ngữ, gập ghềnh hướng trước mắt Alpha giải thích mình ý đồ đến.

Nam hài nhi giải thích, ý đồ nói rõ mình tới nơi đây đến cũng không có ác ý, chỉ là muốn trở lại thần điện đi. Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, thần điện bên ngoài thế giới với hắn mà nói thật tựa như nhân gian địa ngục, hắn không biết những người kia sao có thể tại dạng này thô lỗ mà nguyên thủy trong xã hội sống sót. Chủ Thần từng nói cho hắn biết, nếu như hắn có thể chặt xuống kẻ bất tử đầu lâu, như vậy liền tha thứ lỗi lầm của hắn, cho phép hắn trở về thần điện. Thế nhưng là đối với ngoại giới hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Thánh đồ, hắn lại thế nào biết như thế nào phân biệt ngoại giới kẻ bất tử, mà kẻ bất tử lại đến tột cùng ở nơi đó đâu?

Rất hiển nhiên Thánh đồ ngay cả mình bây giờ bị kỵ binh xem như cống phẩm, mà hiến tế cho bọn hắn thủ lĩnh cũng còn không biết. Hắn bởi vì rét lạnh mà không thể không quấn chặt lấy trên thân da thú làm áo ngoài, bởi vì cần không quen mà gập ghềnh cố gắng giải thích. Mà mặc dù ở đây da thú đã được cho tinh tế đắt đỏ y phục, nhưng là đối với quen mặc tơ lụa Âu Mễ Già tới nói, hắn vẫn như cũ là không quen dạng này tài năng, động vật da lông với hắn mà nói cũng vẫn như cũ là thô ráp muốn chết. Mà rất hiển nhiên Alpha dáng người cũng muốn cao hơn hắn Đại Cường tráng bên trên rất nhiều, bả vai cũng càng thêm khoan hậu, cái này khiến Âu Mễ Già không thể không đưa ra một cái tay đến dắt lấy bộ y phục này, mới lấy để cái này áo ngoài không theo hắn hơi có vẻ tinh tế trên bờ vai tuột xuống.

Mặc dù hắn đã đang cố gắng nói rõ mình ý đồ đến, muốn cầu được trước mắt người kia trợ giúp, thế nhưng là rất hiển nhiên Alpha vốn không có để ý hắn đang nói cái gì, mà là tại hắn còn ý đồ tỏ rõ hiện trạng thời điểm, dễ như trở bàn tay đem hắn bế lên. Thô ráp đại thủ thuận thế cầm Âu Mễ Già đã dần dần ướt át bờ mông, xoa nắn lấy hắn nhục cảm mười phần cái mông nhỏ, đương nhiên đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực. Nam hài nhi một nháy mắt không biết làm sao mở to hai mắt, ướt sũng màu nâu nhạt hai mắt tựa như là bị đi săn ấu hươu giống như vô tội mà bối rối, thuần khiết lại mê người.

Nam nhân gần sát cổ của hắn, giống như là chưa dã thú mài cọ lấy ngửi ngửi cổ của hắn, tìm kiếm lấy nơi đó tản mát ra ngọt ngào mùi đầu nguồn. Omega bởi vì dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện vuốt ve mà nhịn không được co rúm lại một chút, hắn run rẩy, bởi vì Alpha không che giấu chút nào phát ra mùi, mà khống chế không nổi từ cái hang nhỏ kia bên trong chảy ra càng nhiều chất lỏng. Nam nhân thô ráp, hiện đầy vết thương cùng vết chai dày ngón tay xoa lấy lấy hắn trắng nõn mông, đè ép mài cọ lấy cái kia khe hở bên trong ướt át mềm mại huyệt. Mượn Âu Mễ Già bài tiết bôi trơn đem mình hai ngón tay chống đỡ đi vào, hơi có vẻ thô bạo tại cái kia nóng rực chật hẹp trong lỗ nhỏ giảo động một trận, sau đó có chút tách ra đầu ngón tay lại lần nữa khuếch trương lấy. Càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng từ cái kia chặt chẽ mà chưa xử sự trong lỗ nhỏ chảy ra, ngọt ngào đặc dính ái dịch ướt sũng chảy đến Alpha lòng bàn tay. Mà Âu Mễ Già bản thân loại kia ngọt ngào mềm mại mùi vị, cũng trong nháy mắt liền khống chế không nổi đầy tràn toàn bộ lều vải. Omega khống chế không nổi nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, thở hào hển đem lòng bàn tay tại giữa hai người muốn đẩy đối phương ra, kết quả lại bị Alpha càng dùng sức tách ra hai chân bế lên, non mềm huyệt cũng theo đó bại lộ ra, có chút đóng mở cửa huyệt thẳng tắp dán vào đối phương cái kia cương phồng lên hạ bộ.

Nam hài nhi chưa hề trải qua chuyện như vậy, Chủ Thần cũng không cùng hắn giảng thuật qua, bọn hắn Thánh Điển bên trong cũng chưa từng nhắc qua loại sự tình này. Thánh đồ rất hiển nhiên bị dọa phát sợ, giãy dụa mài cọ lấy muốn né ra, nhưng lại bởi vì tư thế nguyên nhân mà không thể không ôm Alpha cái cổ, dùng cái này đến phòng ngừa mình vô ý té xuống. Nam hài nhi cảm giác chống đỡ tại mình trên mông tên kia càng lúc càng lớn, mà ôm hắn nam nhân đối với hắn cũng kháng cự hoàn toàn xem thường, ngược lại đương nhiên giải khai quần của mình, thô ráp đại thủ dùng sức đẩy ra cái mông của hắn, cương âm hành tại cái kia trơn ướt khe mông ở giữa tùy ý lề mề mấy lần, liền trực tiếp đỉnh đến nam hài nhi thân thể giữ đi vào. Nam hài nhi đằng sau chưa hề bị khai thác qua thịt mềm một nháy mắt có chút không biết làm sao, rụt rè mút gấp cái kia địt vào trong cơ thể hắn đại gia hỏa, trong huyệt non mềm thịt mềm co quắp, liều mạng kẹp chặt trong cơ thể mình cây kia to lớn mà nóng rực hung khí, tựa hồ là không biết đến tột cùng là muốn cây kia đại gia hỏa nhanh lên ra ngoài, vẫn là muốn đem nó hút vào đến giống như co quắp.

Hắn muốn né ra, nam nhân âm hành thọt tới hắn tận cùng bên trong nhất, nặng nề đầu tiết tại hắn non mềm mẫn cảm khoang miệng, đem nơi đó đỉnh có chút biến hình, để bụng của hắn đều vì vậy mà có chút hâm nóng căng căng. Càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng từ hắn khoang bên trong chảy ra, theo tại hắn trong huyệt cạn lại nặng nề nhanh chóng trừu sáp, dính ngượng ngùng thuận bọn hắn giao hợp địa phương chảy ra. Khiến cho hắn liền bị như thế ôm thẳng tắp thao đến cao trào, nhưng mà đây chỉ là lần thứ nhất, khi hắn mơ mơ màng màng đắm chìm trong tình ái vui thích bên trong, bị ôn nhu đặt ở mềm mại trên mặt thảm, ngây thơ coi là sự tình đã lúc kết thúc, đặt ở trên người hắn nam nhân lại lần nữa chống đỡ nhập trong cơ thể của hắn rung động. Mới nếm thử tính sự tình nam hài nhi lập tức bị đâm đến toàn thân run rẩy, hắn thở hào hển một tay hướng phía dưới, vô ý thức phủ hướng bọn hắn giao hợp địa phương, cả người hướng về sau co rúm lại lấy thối lui, ngón tay đè ép hắn bị thao đã có chút phiếm hồng cửa huyệt vùng ven, khống chế không nổi nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, muốn để đặt ở trên người hắn Alpha đình chỉ đối với hắn tra tấn.

Nhưng mà đặt ở trên người hắn nam nhân tựa hồ căn bản không có lý giải hắn ý tứ, ngược lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt chân của hắn đem hắn trực tiếp túm trở về, đem hắn hai tay kìm đến đỉnh đầu, động thân càng dùng sức địt vào hắn thể nội. Âu Mễ Già run rẩy, có chút khổ sở co rút lấy giơ lên thân thể, lại vừa vặn đem mình non mềm mẫn cảm đầu vú đưa vào đối phương trong miệng. Nam nhân liếm láp qua hắn mẫn cảm phấn nộn nhũ châu, tại ôn nhu mút vào kích thích về sau, đương nhiên dùng răng nanh cắn cái kia sung huyết đứng thẳng vật nhỏ, có chút dùng sức hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Omega vì vậy mà bản năng căng thẳng thân thể, sau huyệt từng đợt ngọt ngào thít chặt. Hắn tại cái kia nam nhân rốt cục đi vào cổ họng của hắn, răng đặt ở hắn cái kia chưa hề có người đụng vào qua tuyến thể bên trên thời điểm bản năng e ngại. Nam hài nhi khống chế không nổi run rẩy, cố gắng muốn co rúm lại đứng người dậy, mà Alpha lại phảng phất tại nhấm nháp con mồi của mình, hưởng dụng mình chiến lợi phẩm hùng sư đồng dạng, tại trấn an mút hôn qua Âu Mễ Già khối kia có chút phát nhiệt làn da về sau, liền đương nhiên đem răng đâm vào hắn chỗ cổ tuyến thể nội, thuận lý thành chương tiêu ký bị hắn đặt ở dưới thân nam hài nhi.

Tinh dịch lấy nặng nề va chạm rót đầy Thánh đồ khoang, hắn tại mơ hồ ở giữa cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu cùng ê ẩm sưng. Nam hài nhi bụng bị tinh dịch cho ăn tràn đầy, sau huyệt bao gồm không hạ chất lỏng từ hắn bị quá độ sử dụng, có chút không khép lại được trong tiểu huyệt không bị khống chế chảy ra ngoài. Hắn mơ hồ rên rỉ, giống như là xương cốt đều xốp giòn rơi, tùy ý mình Al đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, ôn nhu vuốt ve hắn chỗ cổ vừa mới thành hình tuyến thể. Nam nhân tựa ở tai của hắn bên cạnh quan tâm thanh âm an ủi hắn, ôn nhu hôn môi của hắn, dây dưa hắn mềm mại lưỡi, sau đó lại chạm đến gò má của hắn, tại ngắn ngủi triền miên về sau, lại một lần đẩy ra hắn bị thao có chút phiếm hồng huyệt, lần nữa thật sâu chống đỡ vào trong cơ thể của hắn.

TBC???

Notes:

Kỳ thật chúng ta đều biết kẻ bất tử là... Khụ khụ. Tóm lại như thế thao rất hiển nhiên là muốn để tiểu thánh đồ mang thai sinh con cảm giác đi!![???]

Chapter 2

Summary:

Summary: Nguyên thủy x Tông giáo, trước đó đáp ứng đến tiếp sau, về sau mấy ngày đều có việc, đổi mới tạm hoãn, xuất ngoại trở về tiếp tục.  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Thánh đồ ngồi quỳ chân tại trong lều vải, mấy vị xinh đẹp Âu Mễ Già ở bên cạnh hắn bận rộn, trong bọn họ có nam có nữ, trên thân tất cả đều tản mát ra mềm mại đáng yêu mùi thơm, dùng dính nước ấm mềm mại vải bông lau thân thể của hắn, cầm dê sữa cùng hoa hồng làm hoa cao bôi lên chỗ kín của hắn, cuối cùng ra hiệu hắn đứng dậy giúp hắn mặc chỉnh tề. Dạng này phức tạp trình tự làm việc quả thực cùng hắn tại thần điện bên trong lúc mỗi ngày thông lệ cầu nguyện trước đó phải làm không có sai biệt, chỉ là muốn ngoại trừ bôi lên dược cao kia bộ phận. Thánh đồ ở trong lòng như thế âm thầm nghĩ, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve qua mình phần gáy tiêu ký. Coi như tiêu ký sự tình đã qua mấy ngày, nhưng bởi vì lúc ấy kịch liệt, nơi đó đến bây giờ còn giữ lại không ít nhạt nhẽo vết tích, cái này khiến Thánh đồ không tự chủ được mặt đỏ lên.

Phục thị hắn mấy vị Âu Mễ Già đều đang thì thầm nói chuyện thảo luận lấy Thánh đồ cái cổ sau tiêu ký, bọn hắn nói chính là ngoại tộc cổ ngữ, Thánh đồ chỉ nghe hiểu một phần nhỏ, nhưng là hắn lại đại khái có thể biết những cái kia Âu Mễ Già nói tới nội dung chủ yếu. Bọn hắn nói bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua mình vương như thế thích một vị Âu Mễ Già, tại tiêu ký thời điểm làm kịch liệt như vậy, thậm chí sợ hắn mặc không quen da thú, còn đặc biệt vì hắn chế tạo gấp gáp tơ tằm bên trong bào. Thánh đồ tại bị những cái kia Âu Mễ Già loay hoay mặc quần áo tử tế, mang tốt vàng chế thành, nặng nề tô điểm lúc, hắn chú ý tới những cái kia Âu Mễ Già cái cổ đằng sau cũng có được cùng hắn đồng dạng tiêu ký.

Vừa mới đạt được tiêu ký Âu Mễ Già phi thường mẫn cảm, hắn có thể ngửi được những người hầu kia trên thân tản mát ra hắn Alpha hương vị. Cái này khiến Thánh đồ cảm thấy bối rối, hắn thờ phụng Chủ Thần quy định bọn hắn bảo trì thân thể sạch sẽ cùng cấm dục, hắn nhớ mang máng ngoại tộc không có một chồng một vợ tập tục, chỉ có kẻ thắng làm vua kẻ thua làm giặc tự nhiên pháp tắc. Mà những này Âu Mễ Già rất hiển nhiên cũng khát vọng phụ thuộc vào cường giả, đạt được bọn hắn sủng ái cùng che chở, bọn hắn không quan tâm cùng hắn người chia sẻ mình Alpha. Dù sao tại cái này nhược nhục cường thực thế giới bên trong, không có Alpha bảo hộ mới là nguy hiểm nhất, không chiếm được tiêu ký Âu Mễ Già rất có thể sẽ đang không ngừng chinh chiến ngoại tộc bên trong biến thành đồ chơi cùng nô lệ, cuối cùng bị ép sinh con lại hoặc là luân gian đến chết.

Âu Mễ Già có chút bất an vuốt ve cổ của mình, hắn bị tiêu ký thời điểm còn không có có kinh lần đầu, cái này nguyên nhân đến từ Chủ Thần mỗi ngày mệnh bọn hắn uống thánh thủy. Mà Thánh đồ không riêng ăn trộm ái dục quả táo vàng, còn bị ném tới ngoại giới, đình chỉ thánh thủy uống, thậm chí mới vừa đến ngoại giới liền lập tức bị Alpha sở tiêu nhớ. Mặc dù rất đau lại rất dễ chịu, nhưng là cái này thật rất tồi tệ, Thánh đồ bất an nghĩ như vậy, bởi vì vừa mới những cái kia Âu Mễ Già kích thích, bởi vì hắn Alpha cho hắn kích thích, hắn rất sắp kinh lịch mình lần đầu tiên có kinh lần đầu. Mà hắn Alpha rất hiển nhiên phi thường rõ ràng chuyện này, cho nên mới ngày đêm đều để hắn lưu thủ tại bên trong lều cỏ của mình, hai người ôm nhau ngủ.

Dị tộc thủ lĩnh kéo ra lều vải đi đến, cái khác Âu Mễ Già liền biết điều từ trong lều vải lui ra ngoài. Hắn đương nhiên nhìn từ trên xuống dưới mình Âu Mễ Già, tựa hồ là rất vẹn toàn Ý Thánh đồ hiện tại mặc áo sợi. Màu trắng sữa bên trong bào ẩn ẩn buộc vòng quanh Thánh đồ tinh tế mỹ lệ dáng người, phối hợp kim chế vòng tay vòng chân, nhìn phá lệ thần thánh hoàn mỹ, hoàn toàn không biết gì cả cùng đợi người khác xâm chiếm cùng làm bẩn. Trong trướng bồng củi khô đốt lửa nóng, coi như không khoác ngoại bào cũng sẽ không cảm thấy rét lạnh.

Dị tộc vương cởi áo ngoài của mình để ở một bên đi vào bồng bên trong, chậm chạp gần sát mình Âu Mễ Già, dùng ánh mắt đảo qua mình vật sở hữu. Cuối cùng hắn rơi vào một bên trên bàn thấp, phía trên đặt vào khối lớn khối lớn nướng chảy mỡ màu mỡ thịt dê, còn có một số bánh mì cùng rượu mạch. Bất quá những vật này Thánh đồ cơ hồ cũng không đụng tới, chỉ là ăn chút nho cùng dương dâu, còn có một chút nước táo, cái này khiến hắn có chút bận tâm nhíu mày.

Không hợp miệng ngươi vị sao?

Alpha hỏi như vậy lấy, lại thuận lý thành chương đem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già ôm vào lòng, thô ráp bàn tay thuận thế xoa nắn lấy Thánh đồ tinh tế mềm mại, cơ hồ có thể tại tình ái bên trong bị bày ra bất luận cái gì tư thế vòng eo.

Ta tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt thần dụ...

Thánh đồ nhỏ giọng giải thích như vậy lấy, hắn Alpha đối mặt hắn thời điểm, mỗi lần nói, đều là trong thần điện bọn hắn mới có thể dùng được theo Lạp Địch Nặc ngữ, chỉ có đối mặt tộc nhân mình thời điểm mới có thể giảng ngoại tộc cổ ngữ. Mặc dù Alpha phát âm không quá tiêu chuẩn, nhưng là điều này cũng làm cho giữa bọn hắn giao lưu trở nên đơn giản rất nhiều.

Thánh đồ không cách nào dùng ăn huyết nhục, càng uống không hạ liệt tửu, hắn từ nhỏ liền chưa hề dính qua thức ăn mặn, hiện tại những cái kia đồ ăn mãnh liệt dầu trơn mùi vị, cùng rượu mạch đắng chát cảm giác đều để hắn cảm thấy khó mà nuốt xuống. Cho nên Thánh đồ chỉ có thể ăn chút quả mọng đến nhét đầy cái bao tử, bất quá với hắn mà nói cái này cũng đầy đủ, đang ăn hạ trái cấm về sau, hắn vẫn có bộ phận Chủ Thần ban cho Thánh thể, cơ hồ không bị muốn ăn khống chế.

Ta hi vọng ngươi đem để tóc lâu một chút.

Dị tộc Alpha nói như vậy lấy, lại đương nhiên vén lên Thánh đồ cái cổ sau tóc ngắn, cúi người đi hôn mình Âu Mễ Già cái cổ sau tiêu ký. Alpha mang theo nặng nề đao kén đại thủ bất an trượt vào Thánh đồ rộng rãi bên trong bào, vuốt ve qua Âu Mễ Già mềm mại eo thon chi, một đường hướng lên, cuối cùng dừng lại tại Âu Mễ Già trắng nõn non mịn ngực. Hắn mút hôn gặm nuốt lấy Thánh đồ phần gáy chỗ mình vài ngày trước mới lưu lại tiêu ký, mang theo ác ý dùng mình thô ráp lòng bàn tay nhào nặn lên Thánh đồ phấn nộn đầu vú đến. Mà Âu Mễ Già cơ hồ là tại Alpha gần sát hắn một khắc này liền ướt, Thánh đồ run rẩy hai chân, đại lượng ngọt ngào ái dịch từ hắn chặt chẽ phấn nộn tiểu huyệt ngậm đều ngậm không được chảy ra.

Âu Mễ Già khống chế không nổi, ngọt ngào nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, toàn bộ thân thể cũng giống như bị hòa tan giống như, mềm oặt bị mình Alpha nắm ở trong ngực. Thánh đồ thính tai phiếm hồng, không kềm chế được vì mình sa đọa cảm thấy xấu hổ, từ khi hắn cảm nhận được ái dục vui vẻ về sau, hắn liền càng ngày càng không cách nào kháng cự mình Alpha hương vị, không cách nào kháng cự đến từ trước mắt người kia đụng vào cùng đùa bỡn. Mặc kệ là đêm khuya vẫn còn sáng sớm, chỉ cần hắn Alpha đối với hắn có chỗ nhu cầu, hắn liền sẽ khống chế không nổi tản mát ra mình khát vọng, ngọt ngào tin tức tố làm đáp lại, giống một con phát tình như mèo nhỏ toàn thân phát nhiệt như nhũn ra, sau huyệt ẩm ướt rối tinh rối mù.

Nằm xuống, đem chân tách ra, ta muốn liếm ngươi.

Dị tộc vương ôn nhu đem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già đặt ở phủ lên dã thú mềm mại da lông trên giường, phảng phất không có lòng xấu hổ giống như chuyện đương nhiên nói mình dục cầu. Dạng này ngay thẳng biểu đạt trêu đến Âu Mễ Già vốn là nhiệt độ cao như nhũn ra thân thể giờ phút này càng thêm không bị khống chế, Thánh đồ rộng rãi bên trong bào giờ phút này bị cởi hơn phân nửa, trần trụi bên ngoài làn da hiện ra động tình mà đẹp mắt đỏ. Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, thế nhưng là Âu Mễ Già bản năng nhưng lại để hắn thuận theo. Thánh đồ chậm chạp nhưng lại nhu thuận thoáng tách ra hai chân của mình, đem mình có chút mở ra, đang không ngừng ra bên ngoài nước chảy nộn huyệt hiện ra ở nhà mình Alpha trước mắt.

Dị tộc thủ lĩnh nắm chặt nhà mình Âu Mễ Già ngà voi non mịn bắp đùi, càng lớn tách ra Thánh đồ hai chân, cúi người đi liếm láp cái kia đã sớm ướt đẫm, đợi chút nữa hắn muốn xâm chiếm tiến vào, hoàn toàn thành kết địa phương. Thánh đồ một cái chân bị dị tộc vương gánh tại trên vai, không cách nào tự điều khiển hai chân mở rộng, hắn bởi vì chôn ở hắn sau huyệt chỗ linh hoạt nóng ướt lưỡi, mà khống chế không nổi động tình vặn vẹo rên rỉ. Thánh đồ ngọt ngào nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, không biết làm sao run rẩy giãy dụa mình mềm mại phần eo. Một cái tay của hắn mềm mềm khoác lên nhà mình Alpha trên bờ vai, khóc lầm bầm van cầu ngài chậm một chút, dạng này không được loại hình đứt quãng thỉnh cầu, sau đó tại mang theo một chút dâm loạn mút vào âm thanh liếm láp bên trong run rẩy thân thể, không cách nào khống chế từ mình trong cơ thể phun ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào ái dịch.

Dị tộc vương an phủ giống như dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp qua cái kia đã hoàn toàn bị đầu lưỡi của hắn thao mở, nóng ướt mềm mại huyệt, rốt cục hảo tâm buông tha cái kia có chút co quắp, gấp đón đỡ lấp đầy lỗ nhỏ. Hắn đứng lên nhìn xem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già bởi vì khoái cảm mà chảy ra nước mắt, trở nên có chút mất tiêu tiêu đường sắc hai mắt, hài lòng liếm liếm mình môi dưới. Alpha dùng ngón tay của mình biến mất mình trên cằm mỏng manh chất lỏng, đương nhiên tại Âu Mễ Già trước mắt ngậm vào trong miệng. Mà tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ trước đó căn bản liền tình ái đều không có trải qua, chỗ đó nhìn thấy qua hạ lưu như vậy trêu chọc, vốn là phiếm hồng bên tai giờ phút này càng là nhỏ máu đỏ lên.

Không, không thể...

Thánh đồ vụng về ý đồ nắm chặt nhà mình Alpha tay ngăn cản, nhưng lại bị nhà mình Alpha cắn đầu vú. Hơi nhọn răng xay nghiền lấy hắn bộ ngực kia hai cái non mềm viên thịt nhỏ, tại có chút hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo về sau lại hảo tâm buông ra liếm láp.

Vì cái gì? Ngươi rất sạch sẽ...

Dị tộc thủ lĩnh nói như vậy lấy, phảng phất dư vị lại liếm liếm mình môi dưới, không cần phản kháng địa phủ thân đi hôn nhà mình Âu Mễ Già. Kia là sạch sẽ hương vị, Thánh đồ hương vị sạch sẽ lại ngọt ngào, thuần túy không mang theo mảy may ngọt ngào son phấn khí tức, mỹ hảo không giống như là thế giới này sản phẩm. Hắn tựa như là trong biển bọt biển, bầu trời thần hi, trong rừng rậm không khí, trong suốt nhưng lại thuần túy, cho người ta một loại nếu như không kín cầm chặt, liền sẽ tại trong lúc lơ đãng biến mất ảo giác.

Alpha dây dưa nhà mình Âu Mễ Già cái lưỡi, liếm hôn Thánh đồ mềm mại môi dưới, tại nam hài nhi còn chưa từ trong khoái cảm thoát ly thời điểm liền hung hăng động thân tiến vào hắn thể nội. Tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ run rẩy, tuy nói vẫn là mang theo một chút đau đớn mà không thích ứng, thế nhưng là hắn lỗ nhỏ lần này lại nhu thuận trực tiếp đem cây kia thô to Alpha âm hành nuốt đến ngọn nguồn. Nóng ướt mềm mại ruột thịt giống một cái miệng nhỏ giống như bao vây lấy cây kia cự vật, bởi vì chưa cởi cao trào mà lực đạo yếu ớt, câu được câu không mút vào trong cơ thể mình đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động âm hành. Tùy theo mà đến nặng nề xung kích đâm đến Thánh đồ toàn thân run rẩy, cả người đều theo nhà mình Alpha rất nhập động tác mà run lên một cái trước sau lắc lư.

Nam hài nhi trắng nõn bắp chân treo ở nhà mình Alpha trên bờ vai, bởi vì khoang miệng bị hung hăng va chạm khoái cảm mà dễ chịu ngón chân cũng hơi cuộn mình. Âu Mễ Già động tình rên rỉ giãy dụa, thừa nhận Alpha ở trong cơ thể hắn nâng lên, to lớn kết, cái kia kết tận khả năng chống ra hắn non mềm huyệt, đem nguyên bản nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo cửa huyệt chống không có một tia nếp uốn. Đại lượng tinh dịch thuận cái kia đẩy ra hắn khoang miệng, nặng nề quy đầu rót vào, tràn đầy điền Âu Mễ Già một bụng, tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ khóc sụt sùi rên rỉ, bị thao phiếm hồng tiểu huyệt không bình thường run rẩy co rút lại. Hắn thuận theo tiếp nhận lấy Alpha bắn cho hắn, tràn đầy tinh dịch, không khỏi sinh ra một loại phần bụng có chút phát trướng, sắp thụ thai ảo giác.

Ta quyết định qua ít ngày di động đến phương nam đi, ngươi theo ta cùng một chỗ. Dị tộc thủ lĩnh thanh âm khàn khàn nói như vậy lấy, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn rút đi kết hung hăng kết lấy dưới người hắn bị thao có chút ý thức mơ hồ Âu Mễ Già.

Hắn thừa nhận khởi hành đi phương nam là cái xúc động lựa chọn, mà lại là cái có tư tâm, xúc động lựa chọn. Trên thực tế bọn hắn đã tại phương bắc lưu lại căn cơ, xâm chiếm mảng lớn lãnh thổ Hòa Điền, nếu như vậy một mực đợi tại khí hậu rét lạnh phương bắc, cũng có thể bình yên vô sự sống qua mấy chục năm. Dù sao bọn hắn là bị thần vứt bỏ ngoại tộc, mà tất cả mọi người biết nam phương hướng tới là chúng thần nghỉ lại chi địa. Càng hướng phía nam, càng tiếp cận Chủ Thần thần điện, bên kia khí hậu liền càng ấm áp thoải mái dễ chịu, sản vật liền càng phong phú, bất luận là rau quả vẫn là hoa quả đều càng nhiều, bốn mùa biến hóa cũng càng không rõ ràng. Chuyện này đối với bọn hắn cả một tộc bầy tới nói đều là chuyện tốt, rất nhiều tộc nhân đã từng nghĩ tới hướng nam chinh chiến, cho nên nếu là bọn họ thủ lĩnh đột nhiên quyết định hướng nam, bọn hắn tất nhiên cũng sẽ không cự tuyệt. Nhưng là càng hướng nam liền cũng càng nguy hiểm, ngoại trừ nguyên bản liền ở tại phương nam dị tộc bên ngoài, còn có Thần Điện bên trong chư thần, nếu là vô ý đưa tới Chủ Thần chú ý, bọn hắn lúc nào cũng có thể gặp được chúng thần tập kích cùng khu trục, dẫn đến toàn quân bị diệt.

Nam hài nhi không hiểu được vì cái gì dị tộc nhân muốn đột nhiên định ra quyết định như vậy, khoái cảm để đầu óc của hắn được thành một đoàn bột nhão, chỉ có nhà mình Alpha trong ngực ấm áp mà an tâm hương vị bao phủ hắn. Thánh đồ mềm nhu hừ ngâm lấy đáp lại nhà mình Alpha, trêu đến dị tộc thủ lĩnh có tâm động địa phủ hạ thân, lần nữa ôn nhu, trấn an nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy nam hài nhi môi mút hôn. Hắn hôn qua nam hài nhi hoa hồng mềm mại môi, hôn qua nam hài nhi thon dài lông mi, lại đi tới nam hài nhi phần gáy, cái kia hắn đã từng lưu lại tiêu ký địa phương. Alpha mút hôn Thánh đồ phần gáy chỗ có chút phiếm hồng tiêu ký, lần nữa sâu hơn giữa bọn hắn kết nối ——

Phương nam thổ địa phì nhiêu cố nhiên là chinh chiến nguyên nhân một trong, trọng yếu nhất chính là, dị tộc thủ lĩnh biết chỉ có trở lại chốn cũ, hắn nam hài nhi mới có thể chân chính làm ra lựa chọn, mới có thể hiểu rõ bản thân nội tâm suy nghĩ, biết được hắn chân chính muốn cái gì.

TBC???

Notes:

Thật xin lỗi như thế tục... Kỳ thật kịch bản rất đơn giản, cũng không biết còn có hay không thời gian viết đến tiếp sau

mmary:

Warning: Bài này cũng không khoa học, ăn thịt liền tốt.  
Notes:

Lúc đầu cảm thấy mình viết quá kém muốn trộm trộm đạo sờ xem như vô sự phát sinh... Nhưng là Weibo bên trên @RK801_pei Phu nhân cùng ta nói nàng vẽ lên bản này văn đồ! Còn vụng trộm cho ta nhìn! Ta ta ta... Ta siêu cấp cảm động ô ô ô! Thật tạ ơn phu nhân vẽ! Vất vả cực lớn! Lập tức càng văn! Thật quá cảm tạ... Ngôn ngữ không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm tạ ô ô ô.  
Chapter Text  
Quá dương cương bắt đầu xuống núi thời điểm, người hầu tại cách bộ lạc cách đó không xa bờ sông tìm được hắn. Thánh đồ xuyên lụa trắng cùng kim tuyến làm thành quần áo, trong miệng ngâm xướng hắn chỗ nghe không hiểu thánh ca. Tuổi trẻ Âu Mễ Già ngồi quỳ chân tại bờ sông, trong tay bưng lấy tràn đầy sữa dê chén gỗ, cúi đầu đang chuyên tâm toàn tâm toàn ý cho ăn trong lồng ngực của mình một con ấu hươu. Ánh nắng chiều chiếu vào trên người hắn, phảng phất thật cho hắn quanh thân lồng lên một tầng thần thánh mà không thể xâm phạm ánh sáng nhạt.

Cái này ấu hươu đứng bên người một con trưởng thành hùng hươu, to lớn sừng hươu cùng hữu lực tứ chi đều để lộ ra nó tại hươu bầy bên trong địa vị. Hùng hươu đối Thánh đồ phá lệ thân mật, sẽ tại Thánh đồ đưa tay muốn vuốt ve nó thời điểm dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà hèn mọn dưới nền đất mình cao ngạo đầu lâu. Thánh đồ ôn nhu vuốt ve hùng đầu hươu bộ mềm mại da lông, từ khi hắn từ những dị tộc khác trong cạm bẫy cứu cái này nai con, đưa nó thả lại hươu bầy, thông nhân tính dã hươu liền thường thường sẽ đến con sông này bên cạnh tìm hắn. Thánh đồ thương hại nó tuổi nhỏ liền đã mất đi mẫu thân, liền sẽ vụng trộm mang sữa dê ra nuôi nấng nó. Ấu hươu là hươu bầy thủ lĩnh dòng dõi, hùng hươu tựa hồ là ra ngoài cảm kích, muốn tại con non hơi trưởng thành về sau theo hắn rời đi.

Thánh đồ hoàn toàn chính xác muốn một con thuộc về mình hùng hươu, đó cũng không phải bởi vì hắn không biết cưỡi ngựa, mà là nơi này ngựa tính tình đều cực kỳ cương liệt, đại bộ phận đều là các chiến sĩ từ nhỏ nuôi lên ngựa tốt, không luồn cúi tại cái khác chủ nhân. Mà dị tộc nhân cưỡi ngựa lại chưa bao giờ dùng yên ngựa, nếu như một ngày trước quá mức phóng túng, ngày thứ hai hắn liền căn bản là không có cách làm được cất bước lên ngựa, càng đừng đề cập thời gian dài cưỡi ngựa. Chỉ có thể ngồi tại chiên trong xe lại hoặc là cùng hắn Alpha cùng cưỡi, nghĩ tới đây, tuổi trẻ Âu Mễ Già lại nhịn không được đỏ mặt, hắn còn không có quên trước đó bọn hắn nam dời thời điểm, hắn Alpha cùng hắn tại chiên trong xe phát sinh"Nhỏ ngoài ý muốn" .

Nhìn thấy dạng này thần thánh hình tượng, người hầu đầu tiên là không tự chủ được sửng sốt một chút, sau đó mới giống như là tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, vội vàng hấp tấp chạy đến Thánh đồ bên người, tận khả năng ngắn gọn nhanh chóng dùng đơn giản nhất tộc ngữ nói rõ ý đồ đến. Thánh đồ cùng những này ngoại tộc ở chung nói ít cũng đã có hai ba tháng, lại thêm hắn vốn là cực kỳ thông minh hiếu học tính tình, tự nhiên cũng liền học xong một chút ngoại tộc ngôn ngữ. Mặc dù không tính là tinh thông, nhiều khi như cũ xảy ra sai lầm, nhưng là giống như vậy đơn giản thường ngày dùng từ hắn nên cũng biết. Người hầu bên cạnh khoa tay bên cạnh gọi hắn mau mau trở về thay quần áo chuẩn bị, đi vào phương nam trận đầu báo cáo thắng lợi hội chúc mừng đã nhanh muốn bắt đầu, mà hắn làm Âu Mễ Già nhất định phải đợi tại bọn hắn"Vương" Bên người. Ngoại tộc từ trước đến nay sùng thượng vũ lực, tín ngưỡng mặt trời, dạng này tiệc ăn mừng cơ hồ là ngoại trừ thần sinh nhật bên ngoài, bọn hắn thích nhất chúc mừng nghi thức.

Thánh đồ theo người hầu vội vã dọc theo đường nhỏ chạy về bọn hắn trụ sở, tại còn chưa kịp phản ứng thời điểm liền bị đẩy vào trong trướng. Mấy vị nguyên bản còn đang trong trướng chờ đợi Âu Mễ Già nhìn thấy bọn hắn trở về, đều như trút được gánh nặng nhao nhao đứng dậy bận rộn. Bọn hắn cởi xuống Thánh đồ trên thân thiếp thân bạch bào, dùng ngâm lấy cánh hoa hồng nước ấm vì hắn lau chùi thân thể, lại dùng mang theo sữa trâu cùng hương hoa cao thơm theo thứ tự bôi lên hắn tư dưới nách, đầu vú bốn phía cùng nơi riêng tư, sau đó lại tại Thánh đồ dưới bụng vẽ lên dị tộc bên trong đại biểu cho thai nghén cùng sản xuất phức tạp hoa văn. Thánh đồ bị mấy vị Âu Mễ Già theo thứ tự loay hoay, gương mặt phiếm hồng đứng ở nơi đó nhưng lại không dám tùy ý động đậy, thẳng đến có một vị người hầu ý đồ đem một viên mang theo hơi mỏng băng xác tiểu cầu nhét vào trong cơ thể hắn thời điểm, hắn mới khống chế không nổi căng thẳng thân thể, thất kinh rên rỉ thành tiếng.

Viên kia tiểu cầu cùng bình thường ngọt hạnh không chênh lệch nhiều, chỉ là càng thêm trơn ướt mượt mà, bên ngoài là một tầng hơi mỏng băng xác, bên trong bao vây lấy thôi tình cùng bôi trơn dùng dược cao, là cho có kinh lần đầu chậm chạp chưa đến Âu Mễ Già dùng, cũng không có gì đặc biệt chỗ hại. Theo lý thuyết Âu Mễ Già thân thể ăn vài viên dạng này tiểu cầu cũng không thành vấn đề, chỉ là cái này tiểu cầu xác ngoài quá mỏng mà có lẽ lạnh như băng, Thánh đồ thân thể lại mẫn cảm chặt chẽ muốn chết, còn không có bỏ vào cũng đã đưa nó kẹp nát, hỗn tạp mật ong cùng hoa hồng hương khí dược cao thuận Thánh đồ phấn nộn huyệt hướng xuống trôi, ướt đẫm chảy hắn đầy chân. Chung quanh Âu Mễ Già nhìn thấy dạng này ngoài ý muốn, vội vàng vội vàng hấp tấp tìm đến mềm mại vải bông lau, dùng hai ngón tay chống ra huyệt của hắn, căn dặn hắn phải buông lỏng thân thể không thể kẹp chặt. Sau đó mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí lại đi trong bụng của hắn thả hai ba khỏa dạng này tiểu cầu đi vào, cuối cùng dùng một cái pha lê chế thành trong suốt cái nắp đem hắn huyệt ngăn chặn, để phòng ngừa những cái kia thuốc cao bị thân thể của hắn gạt ra.

Thánh đồ có chút gian nan ngậm lấy thể nội hơi lạnh tiểu cầu, bởi vì rét lạnh kích thích mà khống chế không nổi từng đợt từng đợt co rút lại hắn tiểu huyệt. Những cái kia tiểu cầu theo hắn đứng thẳng động tác mà tại trong bụng của hắn có chút hạ xuống, tại hắn ướt át mềm mại vách trong bên trong vừa đi vừa về hoạt động xay nghiền, hơi mỏng xác ngoài lại theo nhiệt độ của người hắn mà dần dần hòa tan. Hắn phía trước bởi vì chịu không nổi thể nội dạng này kích thích mà bản năng nửa cứng ngắc, sạch sẽ mà nhan sắc phấn nộn đỉnh tùy theo run rẩy tràn ra một chút trong suốt ái dịch. Thánh đồ có chút xấu hổ muốn che khuất chỗ kín của mình, lại bị một vị lớn tuổi Âu Mễ Già cầm hắn âm hành, đối phương linh hoạt giật giật ngón tay, xay nghiền mấy lần hắn mẫn cảm mà phấn nộn âm hành đỉnh, sau đó đem một cái chạm trổ tỉ mỉ vòng vàng cắm ở quy đầu của hắn phía dưới, cùng sử dụng trên đó phương tiểu cầu chuẩn xác cắm ở hắn niệu đạo bên trong, hoàn mỹ trở ngại hắn xuất tinh.

Mấy giọt ái dịch từ cái kia bị ngăn chặn lỗ nhỏ bên trong đáng thương tràn ra ngoài, mấy cái tô điểm tại cái kia Tiểu Hoàn bên trên tơ vàng, thuận Thánh đồ đứng thẳng âm hành mà thuận theo rủ xuống, mang theo mấy cái tinh xảo tiểu linh đang, rắc rối phức tạp dây dưa tại Thánh đồ nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo thân thân ở, đem Âu Mễ Già trắng nõn mà cơ hồ không nhìn thấy cái gì lông tóc dưới bụng tô điểm càng thêm xa hoa lãng phí mà dâm loạn. Thánh đồ có chút ủy khuất run rẩy thân thể, bị trong bụng đồ vật chơi đùa hai chân không cầm được như nhũn ra. Sau đó hắn lại bị mấy vị Âu gạo tuần tự già mang lên trên trân châu cùng bảo thạch chế thành sữa kẹp, tai kẹp, vòng tay, vòng chân cùng mào đầu, cuối cùng mới bị tròng lên một kiện chất tơ trường bào màu trắng, tại mấy vị Âu Mễ Già nâng cùng dẫn đạo dưới được đưa đến mình Alpha bên người.

Thánh đồ đầu óc chóng mặt ngồi ở nơi đó, hắn biết tiệc ăn mừng bắt đầu đã có một hồi lâu. Chung quanh trên mặt đất cùng trên bàn tùy ý trưng bày chiến sĩ dùng cơm qua đi còn lại xương vỡ, bốn phía đều là uống không liệt tửu thùng, chỉ có Thánh đồ trước mặt trưng bày chút phương nam đặc sản mới mẻ hoa quả cùng ngọt ngào thanh đạm rượu trái cây. Dị tộc thủ lĩnh nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn Thánh đồ bên mặt, thô ráp đầu ngón tay đùa bỡn Thánh đồ đã có chút dài dáng dấp màu đen tóc quăn, đầu ngón tay như có như không lề mề qua Thánh đồ cái cổ sau bởi vì dục vọng mà có chút sưng lên tuyến thể. Tựa hồ là bởi vì trận đầu báo cáo thắng lợi nguyên nhân, dị tộc vương tâm tình vô cùng tốt cười hỏi thăm hắn Âu Mễ Già, hỏi hắn trước đó đi làm cái gì? Vì cái gì trễ? Alpha trong giọng nói mang theo điểm cưng chiều, nhưng không có mảy may ý trách cứ, trên người hắn mang theo liệt tửu hương khí, có chút hơi say rượu gần sát hôn lấy Thánh đồ cái cổ sau đã bắt đầu phiếm hồng tiêu ký chỗ mút hôn, sau đó lại đem lột tốt mật đào đưa đến Thánh đồ bên miệng, mười phần tự nhiên đút cho mình Âu Mễ Già ăn.

Nhưng là ngươi đến cũng không muộn.

Alpha dán tại nhà mình Âu Mễ Già bên tai thanh âm khàn khàn nói như vậy lấy, ngược lại lại đi hôn Thánh đồ mẫn cảm tai. Tuổi trẻ Âu Mễ Già bản năng co rúm lại một chút, có chút mơ hồ thuận theo lấy dục vọng của mình, mềm hồ hồ tựa ở nhà mình Alpha trong ngực lề mề, tùy ý mình đắm chìm trong đối phương khiến người an tâm mùi bên trong. Ban sơ Thánh đồ vẫn không rõ vì cái gì người hầu yêu cầu hắn nhất định phải đợi tại thủ lĩnh bọn họ bên người, nhưng là bây giờ thấy này tấm Alpha cùng bản tộc, lại hoặc là bị bắt làm tù binh Âu Mễ Già, Betta, thậm chí cùng giống nhau giới tính Alpha loạn giao tràng cảnh, Thánh đồ mới rốt cục minh bạch nguyên nhân trong đó. Hắn tại còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, liền bị mình Alpha chuyện đương nhiên tách ra chân, trực tiếp nhấn tại trước mặt bàn ăn bên trên.

Bằng bạc chén rượu cùng chén dĩa ứng thanh rơi xuống một chỗ, Thánh đồ đã sớm bị khai thác đến ẩm ướt mềm nơi riêng tư cũng theo đó bại lộ ra. Âu Mễ Già huyệt bị pha lê chế thành mượt mà cái nắp chỗ chống ra, đỏ tươi thịt mềm rụt rè mút lấy cái kia trong suốt nhỏ đồ chơi, mà trước mặt hắn thì là bị một cái kim vòng chỗ thúc trụ, rủ xuống sản xuất cây kia thân thân tơ vàng mang theo tiểu xảo lại thanh thúy linh đang, theo Thánh đồ cương mà run nhè nhẹ phía trước phát ra bí ẩn mà động lòng người nho nhỏ tiếng vang. Dị tộc thủ lĩnh đem cái kia chôn ở Thánh đồ thể nội nhỏ đồ chơi lấy ra ngoài, ban sơ bị nhét vào Âu Mễ Già thể nội tiểu cầu đã hoàn toàn hòa tan, dư thừa chất lỏng lập tức liền thuận Âu Mễ Già có chút mở ra lỗ nhỏ, giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế đồng dạng khống chế không nổi phun ra một phần nhỏ. Mà cuối cùng chống đỡ nhập trong cơ thể hắn tiểu cầu, theo Thánh đồ bị tách ra hai chân động tác mà trượt chân hắn lỗ đít, đem cái kia chặt chẽ phấn nộn lỗ nhỏ đính đến đáng yêu có chút nâng lên một chút. Cái kia tiểu cầu tựa như đúng đúng muốn trượt ra đến, nhưng lại bị tham ăn ruột thịt chỗ chăm chú hút lại giống như, khó khăn lắm lưu tại Thánh đồ thể nội, vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền lấy hắn mẫn cảm thành ruột.

Dị tộc thủ lĩnh đụng vào nhà mình Âu Mễ Già sớm đã trở nên thấm ướt mềm mại huyệt, thô ráp nóng rực ngón tay, ôn nhu tại cái kia ẩm ướt mềm mà có chút nâng lên, chật hẹp chặt chẽ cửa huyệt chỗ nhấn ép ma sát. Thánh đồ bị dạng này vén kích thích ngẩng cái cổ, thân thể của hắn không cầm được run rẩy, nguyên bản cố gắng buông lỏng cửa huyệt, cũng bởi vì xấu hổ cùng dục vọng mãnh kẹp chặt, lần nữa kẹp nát cái kia bị để vào trong cơ thể hắn tiểu cầu. Hiện ra mật cùng hương hoa chất lỏng lập tức liền chảy hắn đầy chân, đem hắn bắp đùi cùng khe mông đều làm cho một mảnh thủy quang lâm ly, đồng thời cũng không thể vãn hồi trôi Alpha đầy tay.

Thánh đồ xấu hổ lầm bầm thật có lỗi, xinh đẹp mà nhạt nhẽo màu đỏ thuận hắn nhỏ máu thính tai lan tràn đến hắn cái cổ, mùi vị lại trước nay chưa từng có thơm ngọt. Dị tộc vương đối với cái này cũng là không quá để ý, chỉ là tùy ý dùng cơm bố xóa rửa tay bên trên chất lỏng, sau đó giải khai Thánh đồ trên thân áo bào, cúi người đi hôn mình Âu Mễ Già. Hắn tiện tay liền đem rượu trái cây rơi tại Thánh đồ trước ngực, nhìn xem những cái kia hoa hồng sắc chất lỏng thuận Thánh đồ tinh tế thân thể bốn phía chảy xuôi, cuối cùng tại hắn có chút lõm xương sườn phía dưới, tại cái kia dưới bụng đại biểu gây giống hoa văn phía trên tạo thành ngọt ngào một bãi. Dị tộc vương đụng vào hắn, hôn hắn, nhấm nháp hắn, chân chính giống con hưởng dụng con mồi hùng sư hưởng dụng thuộc về mình Âu Mễ Già. Mà Thánh đồ thuận theo run rẩy rên rỉ, hắn vì ở trước mặt mọi người triển lộ thân thể cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng cũng bị trong bụng càng ngày càng lửa nóng mà không cách nào nhẫn nại dục vọng mà tra tấn phát cuồng.

Tuổi trẻ Âu Mễ Già tản mát ra gần như cầu khẩn, mềm mại mà ngọt ngào hương vị. Mà đặt ở trên người hắn Alpha lại bởi vì dạng này mùi mà ngừng động tác của mình, Thánh đồ bởi vì Alpha càng phát ra nồng đậm tin tức tố mà nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, bị viên hoàn hình trạng sữa kẹp kẹp chặt có chút sưng đỏ đầu vú đứng thẳng lấy. Hắn cương âm hành thẳng tắp dán tại hắn bị vẽ đầy hoa văn dưới bụng, đỉnh tràn ra ái dịch theo hắn run rẩy vặn vẹo vòng eo cọ tại hắn phần bụng. Run nhè nhẹ âm hành kéo theo quấn ở hắn thân thân chu vi linh đang, phát ra trận trận một chút dâm loạn nhưng là yếu ớt vang động.

Ngươi có kinh lần đầu?

Alpha nguy hiểm híp mắt lại, hắn thích đang ăn mừng nghi thức bên trên khoe khoang mình Âu Mễ Già. Nhưng là cái này không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ để cho mình Âu Mễ Già tại phát tình kỳ bại lộ tại như thế đông đảo, bụng đói kêu vang Alpha ánh mắt phía dưới. Đại bộ phận Alpha đều là rất có tính công kích cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu tính cách, bọn hắn sẽ không cùng cái khác Alpha chia sẻ mình Âu Mễ Già phát tình kỳ mùi vị.

Tại Thánh đồ bị phát tình kỳ tra tấn mơ mơ màng màng còn chưa kịp phản ứng trước đó, hắn đã bị mình Alpha báo đến trong trướng, đẩy ra hai chân thẳng tắp động thân mà vào. Thánh đồ đưa lưng về phía mình Alpha, hai chân tách ra ngồi quỳ chân tại đối phương hai chân hai bên. Hai tay của hắn run rẩy vịn mép giường, cả người bị dạng này đột nhiên xuất hiện đỉnh làm thao toàn thân mềm nhũn. Alpha to dài âm hành mang theo đáy có chút phồng lên kết đều trực tiếp thao đến hắn thể nội, nặng nề khéo đưa đẩy đỉnh đỉnh lấy trước đó còn ngậm tại trong cơ thể hắn, cũng không hoàn toàn hòa tan cuối cùng một viên tiểu cầu, không nể mặt mũi hung hăng đâm vào hắn miệng tử cung. Thánh đồ khống chế không nổi mà kêu sợ hãi lên tiếng, phía trước vốn là cương âm hành cũng theo đó kịch liệt run rẩy một chút, quấn quanh ở hắn thân thân bốn phía tiểu linh đang tùy theo phát ra sáng tỏ mà dâm đãng giòn vang. Thánh đồ run rẩy thân thể, giống như là sắp hòa tan mất giống như mềm hồ hồ dắt lấy nóc giường rủ xuống tơ lụa, tựa hồ là không nghĩ mình bởi vì bị thao thoát lực mà ngã xuống.

Dị tộc vương mút hôn nhà mình Âu Mễ Già phần gáy chỗ tiêu ký, đương nhiên ôm lấy Thánh đồ vòng eo mảnh khảnh, đem mình Âu Mễ Già hoàn toàn ôm vào ngực mình, để Thánh đồ dùng phần lưng của mình dán chặt kề sát gần bộ ngực của hắn. Alpha không chút lưu tình tiết tại Âu Mễ Già thể nội, vừa đi vừa về nhàn nhạt co rúm mài cọ lấy, không nể mặt mũi dùng mình âm hành đỉnh đỉnh lộng lấy cái kia tiểu cầu, vừa đi vừa về xay nghiền lấy Thánh đồ mẫn cảm khoang miệng. Thánh đồ nguyên bản thật vất vả thích ứng tiểu cầu hơi lạnh nhiệt độ, hiện tại nhà mình Alpha tiết ở trong cơ thể hắn âm hành, với hắn mà nói nóng rực đến quả thực cùng bị nung đỏ gậy sắt không khác. Thánh đồ mập mờ rên rỉ, chân chính như cái thuận theo mà mềm mại Âu Mễ Già đồng dạng nghiêng đầu tới, duỗi ra cái lưỡi ngọt ngào mà động tình cùng nhà mình Alpha dây dưa hôn nhau. Mà đè vào Thánh đồ miệng tử cung tiểu cầu rất nhanh liền bị hắn dần dần lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể chỗ hòa tan, tại cái kia tiểu cầu vỡ vụn một nháy mắt, chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể hắn Alpha âm hành cũng theo đó hung hăng đụng phải hắn khoang trên miệng. Nặng nề mượt mà đầu không chút lưu tình thẳng tắp đụng phải Âu Mễ Già chật hẹp mềm mại miệng tử cung, trầm trọng đè vào cái kia mềm mại khang nơi cửa, gần như sắp muốn đem hắn khoang đều đỉnh có chút biến hình giống như tiết ở nơi đó.

Thánh đồ khống chế không nổi run rẩy, tiểu cầu bên trong dư thừa thuốc cao hỗn tạp hắn trong cơ thể tràn ra chất mật từ bọn hắn chỗ giao hợp muốn ngăn cũng không nổi phun tới, mang theo thuốc cao hương hoa cùng Âu Mễ Già tin tức tố trong suốt chất lỏng, lập tức phun ra tại Alpha cũng không hoàn toàn rút đi quần ngoài bên trên. Âu Mễ Già cung miệng theo lần này từ trong đến ngoài cao trào trận trận co rút lại, thân thân chỗ quấn quanh lấy linh đang tiếng vang lanh lảnh không ngừng. Âu Mễ Già đóng chặt khoang cân nhắc dán Alpha cực đại quy đầu vừa đi vừa về mút vào, cuối cùng rốt cục đang không ngừng xay nghiền cùng nhanh chóng chống đối phía dưới mềm mại mở ra một cái chật hẹp khe hở, tùy ý Alpha đem hắn to dài to lớn âm hành địt vào mình khoang bên trong.

Thánh đồ cảm nhận được nhà mình Alpha ngay tại trong cơ thể hắn không ngừng phồng lớn kết, hắn khống chế không nổi nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở rên rỉ. Không có chút nào kháng lực dán tại nhà mình Alpha ngực, run rẩy tùy ý đối phương lôi kéo chà đạp hắn bị nhũ hoàn chỗ kẹp lấy, có chút sưng đỏ đứng thẳng đầu vú. Tuổi trẻ Âu Mễ Già đáng thương rên rỉ, nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu lấy nhà mình Alpha có thể đem vòng tại hắn quy đầu phía dưới vòng tròn chỗ mở ra. Mà hắn Alpha cũng hoàn toàn chính xác làm theo, tại tinh dịch tràn đầy bắn vào Âu Mễ Già thể nội thời điểm, hắn cũng theo dạng này bị lấp đầy no bụng trướng cùng cảm giác thỏa mãn đạt đến cao trào.

Thánh đồ gấp rút thở hào hển, mơ mơ màng màng tựa ở nhà mình Alpha trên thân, ý thức mơ hồ đắm chìm trong lần đầu phát tình cao trào trong dư vận, cảm thấy mỏi mệt mà có chút buồn ngủ. Hắn bị dị tộc thủ lĩnh thận trọng ôm lấy thân đến, lại lại lần nữa đặt ngang đến mềm mại đệm chăn ở giữa, thân mật vòng bên ngoài trong ngực lại lần nữa cúi người gần sát, giao hôn.

—— Sáng tỏ mà thanh thúy Kim Linh âm thanh, cứ như vậy chợt mạnh chợt yếu, đứt quãng vang đến đêm khuya.

TBC

04.

Thánh đồ hươu thụ thương, hùng hươu tùy bọn hắn tiếp tục nam dời, tại bờ sông uống nước thời điểm bị tiềm phục tại chỗ tối phương nam bộ tộc cung tiễn thủ chỗ bắn bị thương. Chấn kinh hùng hươu thất kinh chạy tới phụ cận trong rừng rậm, vội vã đuổi theo Thánh đồ bị mai phục tại trong rừng cây Man tộc chỗ tù binh. Bọn hắn đem Thánh đồ buộc ở trong lưới, tựa như là bắt lấy một con chim sơn ca giống như bắt làm tù binh vị này tuổi trẻ nam hài nhi.

Phương nam Man tộc đem Thánh đồ mang về mình ở thôn xóm, bọn hắn rất rõ ràng Thánh đồ là cái bị tiêu ký qua Âu Mễ Già, nhưng là bọn hắn không ngại. Chẳng bằng nói Thánh đồ trên thân phát tán ra, bị hảo hảo yêu thương qua hương vị để bọn hắn hưng phấn hơn. Thánh đồ mùi vị mềm mại thuần túy, nhưng lại mang theo một tia Alpha tin tức tố cảnh cáo tính. Không có cái gì so cưỡng gian cái này Âu Mễ Già càng có thể vũ nhục vị kia dị tộc thủ lĩnh. Liền phương nam Man tộc đều biết, cái kia cơ hồ chiến vô bất thắng vương có chút quá phận yêu thương cái này Âu Mễ Già. Đến mức bọn hắn cũng muốn nếm thử cái này Âu Mễ Già thân thể đến tột cùng có cái gì tiêu hồn thực cốt chỗ, có thể để cho ngoại tộc thủ lĩnh như thế mê luyến.

Nhưng mà dạng này bỉ ổi âm mưu cũng không có đạt được, ngay tại mấy người vây quanh Thánh đồ, ý đồ kéo trên người hắn bạch bào làm bẩn hắn thời điểm, liền có phương bắc kỵ binh kịp thời đuổi tới. Phong phú sản vật cùng ưu việt khí hậu để phương nam dị tộc cực kì thư giãn, bọn hắn đối với dũng mãnh thiện chiến người phương bắc cơ hồ không cách nào chống cự, trên chiến trường liên tục bại lui, thậm chí cuối cùng ý đồ dùng Thánh đồ tính mệnh làm uy hiếp kế hoạch cũng không được sính. Đường xa mà đến vương cứu trở về hắn phi tử, phương nam Man tộc thủ lĩnh cũng vì vậy mà đã mất đi đầu của hắn.

Cũng may Thánh đồ ngoại trừ chút trầy da, cái khác cũng không lo ngại. Trở lại trụ sở Âu Mễ Già bị nhà mình Alpha giao cho mấy vị người hầu, lại là thanh tẩy thân thể, lại là bôi thuốc. Xử lý xong vết thương Thánh đồ có chút câu nệ co quắp tại góc giường, mặc trên người người hầu cho hắn phủ thêm bạch bào, đã thật dài không ít, có chút đánh quyển mà tóc nhọn mà ngăn không được hướng hạ tích thủy. Tựa hồ là ý thức được mình sơ ý chủ quan cho nhà mình Alpha thêm phiền phức, Thánh đồ có chút tự trách dưới đất thấp lấy đầu, hướng vào phía trong khép lại lấy đầu gối, thoáng cuộn mình lên ngón chân của mình.

Mà hắn Alpha thì là không ngạc nhiên chút nào, tại vội vàng xử lý xong phương nam Man tộc những cái kia tù binh về sau liền lập tức trở về đến xong nợ bên trong. Thánh đồ cúi thấp đầu vụng trộm đưa ánh mắt liếc về phía dị tộc vương, nhìn xem nhà mình Alpha có chút tức giận trực tiếp đi hướng bên cạnh bàn, cũng không quay đầu lại rót chén liệt tửu uống một hơi cạn sạch. Sau đó mới quay người nhìn về phía núp ở góc giường co ro thân thể, giống con lo lắng hãi hùng sóc con giống như Thánh đồ, nhịn không được có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nguyên bản mang theo một chút tức giận lông mày cũng trong nháy mắt giãn ra rất nhiều.

Bọn hắn không có thương tổn đến ngươi đi?

Dị tộc vương như thế hỏi đến, đương nhiên ngồi ở nhà mình Âu Mễ Già bên người. Hắn trìu mến dùng tay ma sát Thánh đồ trên đùi bị dây thừng siết ra ứ tổn thương, dùng hơi có vẻ thô ráp lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đem hơi lạnh thuốc cao tại Thánh đồ bắp chân chỗ bôi lên ra.

Không có...

Có lẽ là bởi vì da thịt ra mắt quan hệ, cũng có lẽ là bởi vì còn đang xoắn xuýt với mình vừa mới làm ra chuyện ngu xuẩn. Thánh đồ có chút xấu hổ nhỏ như vậy âm thanh đáp lại nói, thính tai mắt trần có thể thấy đỏ lên. Hắn có thể cảm giác được nhà mình Alpha chính thuận hắn chân không ngừng kéo dài ứ tổn thương, ôn nhu hướng bên trên vuốt ve. Hắn Alpha một đường hướng lên, cuối cùng vén lên bao trùm tại Thánh đồ bắp đùi chỗ bạch bào, nhẹ nhàng tách ra nam hài nhi có chút bên trong chụp hai chân. Thánh đồ hạ thân không đến mảnh vải, phấn nộn tiểu huyệt đã bởi vì nhà mình Alpha càng phát ra nồng đậm tin tức tố, giờ phút này đã ngọt ngào co rút lại phun ra một chút chất mật.

Trên người ngươi đều là đừng Alpha mùi.

Dị tộc vương có chút tức giận nói như vậy lấy, không tự chủ được lại phóng xuất ra càng nhiều thuộc về Alpha, rất có xâm lược tính cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu tin tức tố. Hắn tới gần nhà mình Âu Mễ Già, chồm người qua nhẹ nhàng vén lên Thánh đồ phần gáy hơi dáng dấp tóc đen, nghiêng đầu hôn lên Âu Mễ Già tinh tế cái cổ. Dị tộc vương chuyện đương nhiên thuận thế đem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già đặt ở dưới thân, giống như là xác nhận lãnh địa mình hùng sư, có chút thô bạo liếm mút lên khối kia có chút bị tin tức tố kích thích có chút phát nhiệt, hắn đã từng cho Thánh đồ lưu lại"Kết" Khối kia làn da. Mà hắn hơi có vẻ thô ráp ngón tay cũng theo đó không an phận chui được Thánh đồ không mảnh vải bạch bào hạ, vén dùng lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về mài cọ lấy Thánh đồ có chút đóng mở lấy, đã sớm trở nên nóng ướt mềm mại tiểu huyệt, thậm chí còn thỉnh thoảng tại bào hạ lột động mấy lần Thánh đồ sạch sẽ mà nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo đến âm hành.

Tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ bị nhà mình Alpha dạng này hơi có vẻ hạ lưu an ủi khiến cho đầu óc vựng vựng hồ hồ, hắn thuận theo nghiêng đầu bộc lộ ra mình chỗ cổ càng nhiều trắng nõn mẫn cảm làn da, tùy ý nhà mình Alpha ở phía trên lưu lại càng phát hơn hơn đỏ hiện thanh dấu hôn. Âu Mễ Già rủ xuống mắt liền có thể nhìn thấy mình không ngừng chập trùng bạch bào, không cần nghĩ cũng biết giờ phút này hắn Alpha ngay tại cái này bạch bào phía dưới làm lấy cái gì, cái này khiến Thánh đồ không khỏi đỏ mặt thoáng hướng vào phía trong khép lại từ bản thân đầu gối. Âu Mễ Già tại nhà mình Alpha có chút cường ngạnh tách ra hai chân của hắn, đem hai ngón tay chống đỡ nhập trong cơ thể hắn thời điểm ngọt ngào mà mềm mại mà kinh ngạc thốt lên lên tiếng, trong veo tin tức tố liên tục không ngừng từ hắn phần gáy tiêu ký chỗ tràn ra ngoài.

Càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng theo Alpha vừa đi vừa về rút ra đút vào ngón tay động tác, từ Âu Mễ Già phấn nộn chặt chẽ trong tiểu huyệt tràn ra ngoài. Đặc dính mà ngọt ngào chất lỏng theo tại cái kia trong mật huyệt không ngừng ra ra vào vào ngón tay, mà ướt sũng trôi Alpha đầy tay. Thánh đồ bản năng theo nhà mình Alpha rút ra đút vào ngón tay động tác mà căng thẳng thân thể, có chút nâng cao phần eo tùy ý nhà mình Alpha dùng hắn che kín kiếm kén ngón tay mô phỏng lấy giao hợp tiết tấu, vừa đi vừa về nhanh chóng chống đối lấy trong cơ thể mình thịt mềm điều khiển mình. Thánh đồ theo điều khiển hắn cái mông ngón tay trừu sáp tiết tấu tăng tốc, mà nhịn không được mềm hồ hồ hừ ngâm lấy, hắn sau huyệt tầng tầng lớp lớp co rút lại, ngọt ngào mút vào kia hai cây chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn ngón tay. Đặc dính tiếng nước theo càng phát ra tăng tốc cùng dùng sức co rúm vang lên, Thánh đồ có chút bối rối uốn éo người, nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi thỉnh cầu nhà mình Alpha chậm một chút, cuối cùng nhưng vẫn là có chút chật vật bị nhà mình Alpha ngón tay thao đến cao trào.

Tinh dịch tùy theo xuất tại Thánh đồ không kịp trút bỏ bạch bào phía trên, tại cái kia tơ lụa làm thành quần áo bên trên lưu lại một khối lớn rõ ràng nước đọng, mà hắn tiểu huyệt cũng theo đó co rút lại giảo gấp, không kềm chế được từ khoang chỗ sâu phun ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng. Thánh đồ có chút ánh mắt tan rã có chút thở hào hển, giống như là xương cốt đều xốp giòn rơi mềm hồ hồ nằm ở trên giường. Nhưng sau đó hắn liền bị dị tộc thủ lĩnh chặn ngang ôm lấy, theo nhà mình Alpha dẫn đạo mà dạng chân đến trên người của đối phương. Thánh đồ hai chân có chút run rẩy ngồi quỳ chân tại nhà mình Alpha thân thể hai bên, mà thuộc về Alpha cây kia thô to lửa nóng âm hành giờ phút này chính đè vào hắn ẩm ướt mềm sau huyệt chỗ.

Thánh đồ dưới thân cái kia ngọt ngào lỗ nhỏ bởi vì vừa mới cao trào dư vị, mà khả ái co rút lại, như cái miệng nhỏ giống như theo Âu Mễ Già hô hấp tiết tấu mà có chút đóng mở. Giờ phút này dị tộc vương chỉ cần thoáng động thân đem mình sớm đã vận sức chờ phát động âm hành chống đỡ lên đi, cái kia mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh liền sẽ bị Âu Mễ Già không ngừng run rẩy co rút lại tiểu huyệt chỗ ngọt ngào thực sự bao trùm. Âu Mễ Già mềm mại ướt át ruột thịt hơi có vẻ đói khát, như là đang nịnh nọt che kín lấy Alpha âm hành, giống như là mời mệt nhọc khẽ co khẽ rút vừa đi vừa về mút vào, theo Alpha nhàn nhạt rung động không thể tự điều khiển khu vực ra một chút đặc dính mà xấu hổ tiếng nước đến. Thánh đồ có chút thoát lực ôm nhà mình Alpha cái cổ, bắp đùi run rẩy, phần eo khống chế không nổi trận trận như nhũn ra. Thánh đồ theo nhà mình Alpha vừa đi vừa về biên độ nhỏ đâm vào rất làm động tác, mà tách ra hai chân phối hợp giãy dụa mình tinh tế mềm mại phần eo.

Ngươi thiếu ta một cái cam đoan.

Dị tộc vương nói như vậy lấy, sau đó vừa nông cạn hướng bên trên ma sát rất động. Gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa trống rỗng nhiệt ý tại Thánh đồ dưới bụng phun trào, Âu Mễ Già nhỏ giọng thỉnh cầu lấy, khát vọng nhà mình Alpha mau mau tiến đến thỏa mãn mình. Hắn sau huyệt xứ sở tràn ra ái dịch giờ phút này đang có chút ngăn không được, ướt sũng hướng xuống trôi, sáng lấp lánh cọ tại hắn bắp đùi chỗ, cùng nhà mình Alpha đỏ lên phát tím trên quy đầu. Tuổi trẻ Thánh đồ khóc sụt sùi lề mề giãy dụa cái mông của mình, muốn từ dạng này biên độ nhỏ ma sát ở bên trong lấy được một chút vui vẻ. Nhưng lại bị nhà mình Alpha có chút không nói đạo lý nắm mềm mại ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông nhỏ, thẳng vừa đi vừa về dùng sức nhào nặn đập, khiến cho Âu Mễ Già cái mông bị đánh đỏ bừng, phấn nộn trong tiểu huyệt bị gạt ra chất mật cọ đến Thánh đồ khe mông sáng lấp lánh khắp nơi đều là. Dị tộc vương trừng phạt, cố ý dùng mình to dài âm hành tại Thánh đồ ướt sũng trong khe đít vừa đi vừa về làm không biết mệt ma sát đâm vào lấy, chậm chạp đều không địt vào Âu Mễ Già thể nội.

Vì thế Thánh đồ có chút hốc mắt đỏ lên nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, dùng sức cắn môi dưới, cố gắng nhẫn nại lấy cái kia nóng rực to lớn quy đầu một lần lại một lần đẩy ra huyệt của hắn miệng lại rút ra cảm giác trống rỗng, mệt nhọc lỗ nhỏ ngăn không được co quắp hướng ra phía ngoài thổ lộ lấy chất mật. Âu Mễ Già run rẩy địa đạo lấy xin lỗi, đứt quãng bảo đảm mình sẽ không còn không trải qua suy nghĩ liền lung tung chạy đến cái khác Man tộc địa bàn đi. Cái này tựa hồ mới rốt cục để dị tộc vương cảm nhận được hài lòng, chuẩn bị buông tha mình trong ngực cái này bị dục vọng chơi đùa đáng thương Âu Mễ Già. Dị tộc thủ lĩnh vịn Thánh đồ đã sớm mềm nhũn phần eo, đem mình âm hành nhắm ngay cái kia mềm mại thấm ướt, mà đã sớm vì hắn chuẩn bị tốt, vì hắn chỗ đánh hắn lỗ nhỏ, nhấn hạ Thánh đồ tinh tế giải thích vòng eo, tùy theo thẳng tắp giữ đi vào.

To dài âm hành không chút lưu tình chống đỡ mở mềm mại thấm ướt ruột thịt, khắc sâu mà trầm trọng lập tức liền thọt tới Thánh đồ thể nội chỗ sâu nhất. Mượt mà nặng nề đỉnh dùng sức tiết tại Âu Mễ Già mẫn cảm khoang miệng, theo nhàn nhạt co rúm cùng ma sát thoáng hướng lên đâm vào. Có lẽ là bởi vì vị trí khác biệt dĩ vãng quan hệ, cây kia tiết tại Thánh đồ thể nội, to dài cự vật, cơ hồ muốn đem Âu Mễ Già cái kia tại phát tình kỳ khép kín yếu ớt cửa vào đính đến có một chút biến hình. Thánh đồ run rẩy ôm sát nhà mình Alpha cái cổ, thuận theo thiếp nhà mình Alpha, tùy ý đối phương mút hôn hắn mềm mại môi, khắc sâu lại dùng sức hướng trong cơ thể của hắn chống đối. Thánh đồ có thể cảm giác được nhà mình Alpha càng phát ra phồng lên kết, tại Alpha mỗi lần xóc nảy mà khắc sâu rất hợp thời, hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được cái kia có chút sưng lên, to lớn kết, không chút lưu tình đem hắn sau huyệt thịt mềm chỗ chống ra, nặng nề mà khắc sâu đính vào trong cơ thể của hắn.

Thánh đồ theo những cái kia sâu cạn không đồng nhất chống đối mà run rẩy, có chút sung huyết nhô lên đầu vú, tùy theo bị Alpha thuận lý thành chương ngậm vào trong miệng mút vào. Dị tộc vương ôn nhu dùng đầu lưỡi gảy liếm láp cái kia mẫn cảm phiếm hồng viên thịt nhỏ, lại dùng răng nhẹ nhàng hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Thánh đồ cơ hồ là tại tử cung bị tinh dịch chỗ lấp đầy đồng thời lần nữa xuất tinh, mỏng manh tinh dịch giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế giống như từng cỗ từng cỗ hướng bắn ra ngoài ra, biết cuối cùng còn nghiêng nghiêng từ đỉnh hướng ra phía ngoài chảy xuống một chút, sau huyệt tùy theo phun ra chất mật dính đầy Alpha bắp đùi. Thánh đồ có chút không bình thường co quắp, mấy cân thoát lực tựa ở nhà mình Alpha trên thân, nóng ướt mềm mại tiểu huyệt theo cao trào dư vị, còn đang câu được câu không vừa đi vừa về co rút lại mút vào trong cơ thể mình nửa cứng ngắc âm hành.

Chúng ta lập tức liền muốn đến Thánh Vực.

Dị tộc vương nói như vậy lấy, nhẹ nhàng đem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già phát đẩy đến sau đó, ôn nhu hôn lấy Thánh đồ mềm mại đỏ lên tai môi. Mà bởi vì vừa rồi tình ái mà mệt mỏi cơ hồ không có gì khí lực Âu Mễ Già có chút mập mờ đáp lại, con mèo mài cọ lấy tựa ở nhà mình Alpha trong ngực, lầm bầm hắn cũng không có tìm tới Chủ Thần để hắn tìm tới"Kẻ bất tử" , không có khả năng trở lại Thánh Vực đi.

Không, ngươi đã tìm được.

Dị tộc thủ lĩnh tự lẩm bẩm nói như vậy lấy, càng chặt đem nhà mình Âu Mễ Già ôm vào ngực mình. Hắn nhìn xem Thánh đồ bởi vì ngủ say mà lộ ra càng thêm mềm mại đáng yêu bên mặt, lại ôn nhu tại Thánh đồ gương mặt rơi xuống một hôn.

Có lẽ lựa chọn ngày sắp tới.

TBC


	7. Fucktoy của lão công

(Tui biết tiêu đề rất đê tiện, nhưng thật sự tui thèm H lắm rồi huhu TvT hơn nữa tranh 18+ của tui đều bị lũ khốn report hết rồi...)

Mọi người năm mới vui vẻ!! Hi vọng tui có thể lấp hố chữ người tử tù trong năm nay TvT 

Bề ngoài ngây thơ đáng yêu kì thật dâm đãng tráng thụ x Bề ngoài vương tử kì thật háo sắc xử nam mỹ nhân công ( cái loại thuộc tính gì đây hả!!!)  
———————————————————

“A, Hạ Chân, ngươi đến rồi~” 

Một thanh niên cao lớn vui vẻ chạy ra mở cửa, nhìn thấy trúc mã mỹ nhân của mình liền nhịn không được cười rộ lên, hai chiếc hổ nha nhỏ nhắn không khiến hắn trông dữ tợn mà lại đáng yêu đến kì lạ. 

“Ừ, vui đến vậy sao.” Thanh niên xinh đẹp cười dịu dàng, hắn có một đầu tóc dài đen tóc, cột thành một chùm thấp ở sau lưng, hắn vừa cởi giày vừa xoa đầu của thanh niên kia.

Người thanh niên cao lớn ấy là Hạ Du, tuy hai người không cùng huyết thống, lại là trúc mã lớn lên từ bé, mẹ của hai người hẹn nhau đặt tên cho họ cùng chữ “Du”, mong hai người như huynh đệ không thể tách rời. Càng lớn họ càng tương phản nhau, Hạ Du mang thân hình cường tráng hơn hẳn bạn cùng lứa, do thường xuyên chơi bóng rổ mà làn da mang một màu tiểu mạch khoẻ khoắn. Tuy mang thân hình cao lớn như thế, Hạ Du lại có chút ngốc nghếch, Hạ Chân thường nói hắn giống Gấu nhỏ, vừa ngốc lại chỉ biết làm nũng, tuy nhiên chỉ Hạ Chân mới thấy được mặt này của hắn. Hạ Du rất hiểu chuyện, cũng rất biết quan tâm người khác, nhưng do quá trì độn trong ngôn ngữ mà người ta thường nhầm hắn là kẻ lạnh lùng, trầm mặc. Hạ Chân biết người khác nghĩ gì về bảo bối của hắn, hắn cũng không muốn chứng minh gì, mặt đáng yêu của Hạ Du, mình hắn biết là đủ.

Hạ Chân, quý tử nhà họ Trình, tuy hắn cũng đánh bóng rổ, nhưng do có 1/4 dòng máu Nga nên làn da lúc nào cũng trắng mịn như bơ sữa, phơi nắng mãi không đen. Hạ Chân thường được nữ sinh gọi là Vương tử dịu dàng, chân dài mặt mỹ, thái độ lúc nào cũng ôn nhu, là loại nam nhân dùng để ngắm chứ không thể yêu!! Thế nhưng, tương phản với suy nghĩ của các nàng, Hạ Chân kì thật phúc hắn đến đen thui, mang tính chiếm dục cực kì cao, lại rất hay ghen tị, chỉ cần hắn không vừa ý ai liền để bụng suốt mấy ngày liền, tìm cách trả thù mà làm đối phương cảm thấy hắn vẫn là Thiên sứ. :) Có lẽ một phần do Hạ Du đã cùng hắn suốt mười mấy năm nhưng vẫn chưa cho hắn “làm tới cùng”, mỗi ngày hắn đều ảo tưởng đè Hạ Du xuống thao đến mức tên Gấu nhỏ kia mặt ửng đỏ nước mắt đầy mặt, cả người mềm như bún, giọng nói trầm thấp đáng yêu mềm mềm gọi hắn lão công. Nghĩ đến đó thôi vương tử Hạ Chân cũng có thể vuốt trụ mấy trận liền.

Việc tình dục nhất bọn họ từng làm qua chính là vừa hôn đến ướt át vừa dùng tay vuốt trụ lẫn nhau, dạo gần đây Hạ Chân còn được Gấu nhỏ ưng chuẩn cho hắn điều giáo mặt sau của Gấu nhỏ. Nơi đó của Hạ Du vừa mềm vừa hồng, phấn phấn nộn nộn làm hắn nhớ mãi không quên, mỗi lần đều không nhịn được vừa dùng ngón tay vừa dùng đầu lưỡi phục vụ Gấu nhỏ đến rên rỉ Ân a. Hắn liếm xong liền bị Hạ Du ném gối đầu vào mặt, cả người mềm nhũn nói lần sau không cho mạnh bạo như thế nữa... Hạ Chân chỉ cười dịu dàng, trời mới biết trong lòng hắn đã muốn lật tiểu tao hoá này xuống đại chiến ba trăm hiệp, cho hắn biết thế nào là mạnh bạo!! A a a a a!!! Hạ Du trong chuyện cho nhau thoải mái này rất phóng khoáng, lâu lâu lại chủ động kéo góc áo Hạ Chân, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn hôm nay có muốn làm việc kia không...

Ai nói không liền bị liệt dương!

Thế nhưng Hạ Chân thiếu gia của chúng ta dù có đầu óc suy nghĩ dâm tà háo sắc đến thế, hắn vẫn chỉ là một xử nam thôi a. TvT không dám mạnh mẽ cưỡng ép Hạ Du là vì hắn rất tôn trọng Hạ Du, mong lần đầu của họ thật hoàn mỹ, dù sao Hạ Du cũng là con dâu nuôi từ bé của nhà hắn, nếu hắn không đối tốt với Gấu nhỏ, mẹ hắn sẽ xẻ hắn ra làm đôi :) 

“Hạ ca, ngươi muốn ăn hay uống cái gì~” 

Gấu nhỏ vui vẻ vùi đầu vào ngực hắn. Tuy hai người cùng tuổi, Hạ Du lại sinh sau hắn mấy ngày, từ nhỏ liền gọi hắn ca ca, mặc dù Hạ Du rõ là vừa cao vừa tráng hơn hắn. Hạ Chân cũng không có ý kiến, ta còn có thể có ý kiến gì? 

Mẹ nó lão bà của ta mềm mềm dựa vào ngực ta gọi ta ca ca, mắt còn long lanh như vậy, ta không quỳ xuống cảm tạ mẹ ta sinh ra ta đã là khách sáo rồi a. 

Hạ Chân cười, tay không an phận một đường sờ xuống mông của Gấu nhỏ.

“Cho ta một Gấu nhỏ đã lột vỏ sạch sẽ đặt trên giường.” 

“Hạ ca ngươi thật xấu xa!!” Hạ Du đỏ mặt đấm vào ngực Hạ Chân. Hắn từ nhỏ đã là thể dục sinh, không sợ đánh không có khí lực, còn có thể đánh Hạ Chân bị nội thương. Hạ Chân chùi máu bên miệng, vẫn tươi cười:

“ A, ta nói giỡn.. khụ.. Gấu nhỏ cho ta một Coca..Ặc.. có bánh quy càng tốt.” Hắn vừa nói vừa ho ra vài ngụm máu. 

“Ừm, ta biết rồi~ Hạ ca ngươi lên phòng đợi ta một chút.” Hạ Du cười, khoé mắt cong cong, vui vẻ như cún nhỏ lắc đuôi vào bếp. Mẹ nó, hôm nay Gấu nhỏ mặc như thế gợi cảm làm gì a? Áo sơ mi trắng rộng thùng thình vô cùng thuần khiết, mặc với một chiếc quần cộc ngắn cũn, tà áo bay lên thì phía dưới của hắn đoán chừng sẽ nhìn thấy không sót gì. Nhất là bờ mông to mọng như đào chín đó, cùng tiểu Du nho nhỏ dáng yêu màu phấn hồng...

Hạ Chân vừa chùi máu mũi vừa đi lên lầu.

Vào phòng Hạ Du, hắn rất tự nhiên vứt túi trên kệ, nằm lên chiếc giường in hình teddy đáng yêu, lấy điện thọai của Hạ Du trong ngắn kéo ra dò xét. Hạ Du đối với Hạ Chân không có chút phòng bị nào, cái gì cũng cho hắn biết, bao gồm mật khẩu điện thoại, nếu không cho chỉ sợ tên hắc hoá này mặt buồn buồn nói Gấu nhỏ ngươi hồng hạnh xuất tường có phải không...

Hạ Du hết cách, hắn cũng không có gì phải sợ, liền nghe lời Hạ Chân.

Hừm, hôm nay ngoại trừ mấy tin nhắn hỏi lịch đánh bóng, không có gì đặc biệt, Hạ Chân đưa ra một kết luận như thế, dẹp điện thoại vào tủ.

Ngoài ý muốn thấy được môt hộp chữ nhật bằng nhựa màu sắc rất taobao. 

“Đây là cái gì a?” Hạ Chân nhìn chữ Nhật trên hộp, từ bỏ hiểu, liền mở hộp ra.

Hạ Chân ôm miệng, mặt có chút đỏ, thật không ngờ... Bảo bối của hắn cũng thật biết chơi a...

Là một cái ona-hole( sextoy dành cho nam) màu nâu nhạt hình mặt gấu, còn đính hai cái tai gấu nhỏ xinh. 

“Hạ ca, bị ngươi phát hiện rồi~”

Hạ Du làm mặt quỷ, hắn đặt đồ ăn lên bàn, nhẹ nhàng đi tới giường, đặt mông ngồi cạnh Hạ Chân.

“Cho nên, Gấu nhỏ ngươi không muốn dùng tay của ta loát quản cho nữa, mà dùng cái này sao..” 

Hạ Chân suy bụng ta ra bụng người mà buồn buồn nói, tuy hình ảnh Gấu nhỏ rên rỉ vặn vẹo dùng cái này rất kích thích, nhưng không thể phủ nhận sự thật là Hạ Du cảm thấy dùng ngón tay không đủ. 

“Không có a, Hạ ca ngươi nghĩ cái gì vậy, ta là muốn báo đáp Hạ ca chăm sóc ta, đặc biệt mua để hôm nay cùng chơi nh!” 

Hạ Du mặt ngây thơ nói. 

“Thế nhưng Gấu nhỏ, ta không cần đồ chơi, chỉ cần ngươi..” 

“Suỵt!” Hạ Du nhanh chóng hôn môi Hạ Chân một cái, mắt cún con long lanh nhìn hắn. 

“Được..” Hạ Chân cắn răng gật đầu, ôm hôn Hạ Du, thế nhưng lại bị chặn ngang :) 

Hạ Du tay cầm một cái bịt mắt ngủ màu hồng phấn đáng yêu, cười tủm tỉm.

“Hôm nay không cho Hạ ca chạm vào ta, cũng không thể nhìn~”

Hạ Chân hắc tuyến, là ai dạy bảo bảo của hắn học xấu a... Hạ Chân nhận mệnh nhắm mắt lại, lão bà là nhất, ta thua được chưa, dù gì hắn cũng có chút chờ mong Gấu nhỏ chủ động.. 

Mỹ nhân vừa cười dâm đãng vừa chảy dãi. (Tg: Ngươi thật tiện)

Hai tay Hạ Chân cũng bị trói ra phía sau, Gấu nhỏ có chút ngốc nên trói cũng hơi lâu, thế nhưng Hạ Chân lại cảm thấy Gấu nhỏ chủ động sắc tình mà ngốc nghếch như vậy càng moe a a a.

Hạ Du nhìn thanh niên tuấn mỹ trước mặt, quần áo gì treo trên người hắn cũng như là bước ra từ tạp chí quảng cáo thời trang. Quả thật hòn mỹ đến không được.   
Hạ Du nới lỏng cà vạt của Hạ Chân, cởi 2 cúc áo của hắn ra, tay run rẩy sờ lồng ngực trắng nõn mà rắn chắc kia.

Gấu nhỏ hôn môi Hạ Chân, đầu tiên là liếm đôi môi hồng sắc của hắn một vòng, sau đó ngốc ngốc mà dùng lưỡi đẩy răng Hạ Chân ra, mút lấy lưỡi của hắn. Hạ Chân bắt kịp, nhanh chóng đảo khách thành chủ, không kịp đợi mà đòi lấy nước bọt ngọt ngào của Hạ Du. Hạ Du cảm thấy môi lưỡi mình tê dại, như sắp bị Hạ Chân ăn hết vậy, mắt của hắn cũng từ từ ngập sương mù, ân ân a a ôm cổ Hạ Chân.  
Có chút lí trí, Hạ Du đẩy ngực Hạ Chân ra, bên tai hắn thở nhẹ.

“Hạ ca, ngươi hôn quá mãnh, ta chịu không nổi..”  
Không biết đây là lần thứ mấy Hạ Chân trong lòng phun tào mắng Hạ Du ngươi là cái tiểu yêu tinh câu dẫn người lại không cho người ta ăn!!  
Hạ Chân có chút bực tức tiểu yêu tinh không cho mình hôn nữa, nhưng đành chịu thua, ngả người về sau.  
Hạ Du tiếp tục công việc, hôn cằm Hạ Chân, rồi đến hầu kết của hắn, chiếc lưỡi hồng phấn liếm láp như mèo con mà lại gợi cảm vô cùng. Hạ Chân bị Gấu nhỏ liếm điểm mẫn cảm cũng chỉ có thể thở dốc, dương vật to lớn sớm muốn thoát ra khỏi quần tây ngột ngạt.

“Bảo bảo, mau lấy hàng của ta ra, lão công rất khó chịu..” Hạ Chân gầm nhẹ.

Hạ Du cười xấu xa, cắn tai Hạ Chân, tay luồn xuống quần tây của hắn, giải thoát cho mãnh thú. Nhìn dương vật to lớn lại xấu xí trong tay, Hạ Du hưng phấn đến không được, hắn lén lút dùng cái mông mềm mại của mình mài lên đùi Hạ Chân, dùng cơ ngực to lớn với đầu vú mẫn cảm của mình mài lên áo sơ mi Hạ Chân.

“Bảo bối, đừng quên hôm nay... hộc, ngươi chủ động nha, không thể một mình thoải mái như thế được.” 

Hạ Chân tuy bị bịt mắt nhưng cứ như đã nhìn thấu Gấu nhỏ, khoé miệng không nhịn được gợi lên.

Hạ Du cảm thấy má mình nóng lên, tuy hắn có chút xấu hổ nhưng cũng thật hưng phấn, phía sau đã không nhịn được co rút, mong chờ thứ gì đó cắm vào. Hạ Chân không biết, bảo bảo ngây thơ bảo thủ của hắn, hàng đêm ảo tưởng ngón tay là dương vật thô to của trúc mã mà thủ dâm, thân thể đã bị điều giáo đến mức dâm đang vô cùng. 

Hạ Du cúi người, di chuyển mục tiêu sang Tiểu Hạ Chân. Hắn phun một ngụm nước bọt lên dương vật y, sau đó bắt đầu liếm láp quy đầu mẫn cảm. Liếm từng mạch máu, gân canh trên đó, tôn thờ dương vật của Hạ Chân, mút vào ngọt ngào như kem cây.

“Bảo bối, thật ngon... A, đúng, chính là như vậy, cầu ngươi ăn hết vào đi bảo bối..” 

Hạ Chân khàn khàn rên rỉ, hắn đong đưa hông ra vào miệng nhỏ nhắn của Gấu nhỏ, Gấu nhỏ tuy rằng liếm nhe thế rất đáng yêu cũng thoải mái, nhưng lại không đúng chỗ ngứa, hắn lại yêu lại hận hai tay không được tự do, nếu không hắn đã sớm nắm lấy tóc tiểu yêu tinh này, bắt buộc hắn ăn hết dương vật vĩ ngạn của y. (Kì thật Hạ Chân cũng không dám, hắn sợ lão bà đau cổ họng) 

Hạ Du tham lam hít lấy mùi vị nam tính của Hạ Chân, tuy hắn có bề ngoài mỹ nhân văn nhã như thế, nhưng sớm đã là một nam nhân chân chính, vô cùng hấp dẫn. Hạ Du liếm đến sung sướng, mặc kệ yêu cầu nuốt hết dương vật của Hạ Chân, thấy dương vật đã đủ ướt át, hắn mềm mềm nhả nó ra, nói vào tai Hạ Chân:

“Ta đã liếm dương vật của Hạ ca ẩm ướt rồi, bây giờ ta sẽ dùng dầu bôi trơn cho sextoy, sau đó ca cũng không được nhìn, không được nhúc nhích, có hiểu không?” 

Hạ Chân gật đầu liên tục, mặc dù đáy lòng hắn vô cùng khao khát nhìn thấy hình ảnh Hạ Du dùng sextoy phục vụ hắn, thế nhưng mệnh lệnh của vợ, cãi thì trời tru đất diệt. Hạ Du nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn nằm xuống ngay ngắn, cũng không có lấy ra sextoy, mà lại cởi quần của mình ra.

Cái mông to mọng như đào chín mà Hạ Chân thèm khát bấy lâu bây giờ trần trụi lại bóng nhẩy bởi mồ hôi. Hạ Du tách khe mông của minh, lộ ra tiểu huyệt hồng phấn sớm đã ướt át mềm mại đến không được. Hạ Du đã chuẩn bị kế hoạch ăn hết (dương vật) Hạ Chân từ lâu rồi, chỉ là hắn có chút xấu hổ lại ngại ngùng mở miệng. Hạ Chân cũng rất xấu xa, ngày nào cũng dùng đầu lưỡi với ngón tay chơi Hạ Du, thế nhưng lại không dám rút dương vật thao Hạ Du, Hạ Du trong lòng rất uỷ khuất. 

Hạ Du cắn môi, nhìn dương vật dữ tợn đỏ tím của Hạ Chân đứng sừng sững ở đó, hắn còn cảm thấy cái kia bốc ra nhiệt khí. Liếm liếm môi, Gấu nhỏ làm liều.

“Hạ ca, sextoy tới đây, tuyệt đối không được nhúc nhích à nha...” 

“Bảo bối, bảo bối ta cầu ngươi mau lên..” Hạ Chân gầm lên.

Hạ Du ngồi xổm trên giường, chân tách thật to, cố gắng không để Hạ Chân nghi ngờ, bờ mông từ từ hạ xuống. Tay hắn bịt chặt miệng của mình, bị nhiệt năng từ côn thịt to lớn mà rụt rụt cúc huyệt nhỏ nhắn.

“Phốc!” Một tiếng, dương vật đã vào cúc huyệt mềm nộn. Một ít nước toé ra, không biết là dâm thuỷ hay là nước miếng của Hạ Du.

“~~~!” Hạ Du cố nén tiếng rên rỉ ra khỏi miệng, thì ra.. súng thật đạn thật là sướng đến tê dại thế này a.. Hạ Du có chút không kiềm được mà chảy bước bọt, nước mắt cũng chảy ra. Dương vật khổng lồ chen chúc mị thịt mềm mại, bọn chúng như muôn vàn cái miệng nhỏ tham lam cuốn lấy dương vật của Hạ Chân, khiến hắn khó mà giữ được.

Mẹ nó! Rốt cuộc là loại sextoy thần tiên gì a!! Thật sung sướng đm nó lão tử cũng sắp bắn!! Vừa ấm áp nhiều nước lại mềm mại, cứ như là thật sự chơi Gấu nhỏ vậy nha.

Bảo bảo thật biết chơi~~ Hạ Chân sướng đến da đầu tê dại, sextoy này cũng thật chặt, Hạ Chân tiểu xử nam cảm giác mình sẽ bắn bất kì lúc nào, trước mặt lão bà dù sao cũng không sợ mất mặt...  
“Lão bà, cởi trói cho ta, ta muốn cầm tay của ngươi~~” Hạ Chân van xin, tuy rằng sung sướng, thế nhưng Gấu nhỏ lại không đẩy hết côn thịt của hắn vào, đây quả thật vừa sướng vừa khổ a. Hạ Chân làm liều thúc hông mạnh một cái.

“A~ không được, ca không được nhúc nhích!!” Hạ Du cố giữ trọng tâm, một tiếng rên rỉ buột ra khỏi miệng. Cảm nhận được sextoy siết chặt lấy côn thịt mình, lại có nước chảy ra, Hạ Chân âm thầm cảm thán sextoy ngày nay thật tiên tiến, có loại chạy bằng điện cảm ứng như này, chỉ sợ bảo bảo của hắn tốn không ít vào thứ này, chút nữa phải cho bảo bảo nhiều tiền tiêu một chút.  
Mà khoan, sao bảo bảo của hắn lại rên rỉ a?

“Gấu nhỏ, ngươi đang làm gì? Sao lại ân a dâm đãng như thế?” Hạ Chân tỉnh bơ hỏi.

“Ngươi mới dâm đãng! A~ ta là đang dùng ngón tay..” Hạ Du bịa chuyện, mông to vẫn không ngừng nhún, tư thế này làm chân của hắn củ chút bủn rủn, lại sung sướng đến dục tiên dục tử. Hắn không dám nuốt hết côn thịt của Hạ Chân, sợ nó quá thô, cũng quá dài, hắn sẽ bị làm sướng đến không khống chế. 

“A a a!! Lão công muốn nhìn ngươi mau cởi bịt mắt cho ta tiểu tao hoá!!” Hạ Chân cuồng loạn nổi máu háo sắc gầm lên, trong đầu là hình ảnh Gấu nhỏ vừa dùng sextoy phục vụ lão công, vừa tịch mịch dùng ngón tay tự an ủi mình, thế nhưng ngón tay không đủ, Gấu nhỏ thật là vừa vô tội vừa đáng thương...(logic quỷ gì)

“Còn nữa, cởi trói tay cho lão công, lão công sẽ dùng tay giúp Gấu nhỏc trực tiếp dùng ngón tay thao mông Gấu nhỏ cao trào phun nước!!” Hạ Chân vừa chảy máu mũi vừa hưng phấn nói. Nếu hắn mà biết Hạ Du tiểu lão bà của hắn dùng mông nhỏ trực tiếp cưỡng gian hắn, Hạ Chân chỉ sợ đã sớm mất máu mà ngất xỉu.

“Ân... không được~ Hạ ca xấu xa~” Hạ Du rên rỉ, vừa rồi Hạ Chân lại thúc mạnh hắn mấy lần, côn thịt suýt chút nửa đỉnh đến ruột hắn, làm cho tiểu Hạ Du cũng sớm phun nước. Thật may, Gấu nhỏ rất thông minh, sợ Hạ Chân bị hắn bắn ước chân sẽ biết chuyện hắn ngồi cưỡi, Hạ Du đã dùng bao cao su nhỏ đeo lên, ngăn ngừa quá sung sướng, trực tiếp cao trào. Hạ Du ngại Hạ Chân nói quá nhiều, ngậm ướt hai ngón tay của mình liền nhét vào miệng hắn. Hạ Chân vui như được mùa, nghĩ đây là hai ngón tay lão bà dùng để chơi mông, hắn tham lam hút lấy hút để. 

Hạ Du bị liếm đến hoảng, vô tình trượt chân một cái, cả cái mông bóng loáng màu mạch sắc liền ngồi lên bụng dưới của Hạ Chân. Cả cây côn thịt to dài ép buộc cúc hoa nhỏ nhắn của Hạ Du nuốt vào, nếp uốn xinh xắn bị căng ra đến biến hình.

“A a a a~~~” Đỉnh đến ruột rồi~ thật quá sung sướng. Hạ Du trợn mắt, nước mắt không đình chỉ được, bị chơi mông đến cao trào, cả người phủ một màu phấn hồng ướt át. Cái mông to mọng liên tục phập phồng lên xuống, huyệt thịt nuốt lấy côn thịt không tha, vô cùng sắc tình, dâm thuỷ ngoài mép huyệt khẩu do liên tục ma sát mà biến thành bọt trắng.

Thì ra đây là sex❤️  
Thì ra đây là giao phối❤️  
Thì ra đây là khoái cảm❤️

Bao cao su màu hồng của Hạ Du từ từ phồng lên, hắn sướng đến phun nước. Nếu hắn nhớ kĩ cảm giác bị côn thịt mạnh mẽ của Hạ Chân chơi, chủ sợ hắn sẽ không còn là nam nhân nữa, mà trở thành đàn bà của Hạ Chân! ❤️ Không được~❤️

“Hạ ca~ta bắn! Gấu nhỏ bắn nha!” Hắn thất thanh kêu lên.

“Giỏi lắm lão bà, ta cho ngươi bắn, bắn đến ướt giường, dù sao ta cũng sẽ giặt giường cho ngươi!” Hạ Chân thương yêu nói. Lúc này hắn thật muốn đè Hạ Du xuống hôn môi nồng nàn, hôn đến tràn ngập tình yêu.

Hạ Chân đoán là Gấu nhỏ dùng dương vật cọ giường đến sung sướng mới dâm đãng rên rỉ như thế, cũng không để ý nhiều tiếp tục thúc mạnh vòng eo trắng nõn mà hữu lực vô cùng. Lần này Gấu nhỏ chỉ lo rên rỉ, cũng không dám cản hắn đưa đẩy nữa. Hạ Chân đổ một thân mồ hôi, trong đầu đều là ảo tưởng đang thao huyệt của Hạ Du, thao đến hắn run rẩy phun triều.

Tràng đạo mềm mại nhiều nước liên tục co xoắn, nuốt lấy côn thịt của Hạ Chân, như là bức thiết cầu hắn càng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, bắn ra sữa đục lấp đầy nó. Hạ Chân cắn răng, gầm một tiếng.

“Bảo bảo~ lão công muốn bắn~” Hắn dùng toàn lực thúc hông lần cuối, lần này hắn cao triều. Một lượng lớn tinh dịch tràn vào ruột Hạ Du, nóng bỏng đến mức Gấu nhỏ khóc thút thít.

“~~~~~!”

Hạ Chân thở gấp nằm dài trên giường, thật mẹ nó sảng khoái, cứ như vừa thật sự cùng bảo bảo chơi một trận vậy...

Hạ Du vừa chảy nước mắt vừa run rẩy nhấc mông lên, một dòng tinh dịch trắng đục vương vấn giữa quy đầu Hạ Chân và huyệt thịt mềm mại của Hạ Du. Chân hắn bủn rủn đến mức không còn đứng nổi nữa rồi, tư thế vừa rồi quả thật rất khó chịu, lần sau nghĩ cách khác.

Hạ Du chùi nước mắt, thút thít nghĩ như thế. Hạ Du không chần chừ mà quỳ xuống bên chân Hạ Chân, mút lấy tinh dịch còn sót lại trên dương vật hắn, ăn đến sạch sẽ bóng loáng, cuối cùng còn hôn chụt một cái thật to.

“Bảo bảo, ngươi thật ngoan~ kì thật không cần như thế a❤️ mau cởi trói cho lão công, lão công muốn hôn ngươi!” Hạ Chân khôi phục liền nói luyên thuyên không ngừng.

Hạ Du mặc vào quần thể thao, mặc kệ tinh dịch bên trong mông, tháo bịt mắt và dây trói cho Hạ Chân.

“Cảm ơn bảo bối cho ta sung sướng, ta yêu Hạ Du lão bà nhất trên đời!!” 

Hạ Chân vô sỉ cười, được tự do liền nhào vào ngực Gấu nhỏ, hôn đầu vú của hắn, ngửi mùi mồ hôi ngọt ngào trên người Gấu nhỏ. Sao lão bà của hắn quá ngọt ngào quá đáng yêu như thế này~ ta yêu ngươi quá yêu ngươi Gấu nhỏ a <3

“Đến, ôm hôn lão công~” Hạ Chân ôn nhu ra lệnh. Gấu nhỏ ngoan ngoãn ôm cổ Hạ Chân, thè lưỡi ra cho hắn mút, hai người hôn chậc chậc tình sắc vô cùng. Hai người nị oai ôm nhau tỏ tình buồn nôn đến trưa, Hạ Du nấu cho hắn một bát mì bò, Hạ Chân cảm thấy cuộc sống sung sướng đến thế là cùng, vừa có lão bà xinh đẹp(?) lại ôn nhu hiền thục, lên giường được xuống bếp được, ta còn có gì mong chờ hơn.

Sau đó hắn bị Gấu nhỏ đuổi về nhà học bài, trời đều sắp tối rồi. Hắn lại luyến tiếc lại yêu thương hôn người yêu, hôn lão bà tương lai mới đi. Trong lúc đi vô ý nhìn thấy cái sextoy hình gấu nằm lăn lóc trên giường. Quái lạ, vừa rồi rõ ràng hắn cảm nhận được đồ chơi đó rất ẩm ướt, nước chảy khắp nơi, vì sao bây giờ lại khô ráo sạch sẽ như chưa dùng qua? Bảo bảo của hắn chùi lau qua khi nào a? Hai người từ lúc đó vẫn dính chăjt lấy nhau. 

Hạ Chân trầm ngâm nghiên cứu, lại nhìn dáng đi yếu mềm của Hạ Du, trong lòng có suy đoán...

Chưa kịp nghĩ xong liền bị Hạ Du hôn một cái rồi đẩy ra khỏi cửa. Hạ Chân cười khổ, lão bà thật muộn tao. 

Hạ Du đóng cửa xong liền ngồi xuống, hắn sợ Hạ Chân phát hiện, tinh dịch đã chảy ướt mông của Gấu nhỏ rồi❤️  
(Chắc là còn viết về cp này, ai có ý tưởng gì có thể comment, hoan nghênh~~~)


	8. SteveThor

【 Song Thuẫn chùy 】Do not touch the lightrichardeli_elf95  
Notes:

* Kính Tượng vũ trụ ngạnh —— Tức cùng chủ vũ trụ quỹ tích vận hành tương phản, bài này chỉ Cửu Đầu Xà cùng phát xít liên quân đạt được thắng lợi thế giới song song   
* Dự tính bốn bộ phận, mỗi một bộ phận tình cảm khuynh hướng sẽ dự cảnh  
Chapter 1: Ⅰ. No Expectation(1)

Notes:

*mcu Vũ trụ thuẫn chùy kết giao điều kiện tiên quyết Kính Tượng ( Rắn ) Thuẫn →mcu Chùy   
* Mũi tên có ý nghĩa, xin chú ý tránh sét  
Chapter Text  
Nghe được phòng ngủ phương hướng truyền đến tiếng vang lúc, Thor lập tức cảnh giác lên, Steve ngay tại chấp hành nhiệm vụ, hiện tại không nên xuất hiện trong nhà, huống hồ hắn cũng không nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa. Nhưng hắn vẫn là thử hướng phương hướng của thanh âm kêu một tiếng: Steve?

Không có trả lời.

Thor đẩy ra cửa phòng ngủ lúc còn chưa phát hiện cái gì dị thường, tiếp tục hướng bên trong đi vài bước sau lại đột nhiên bị người từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy, hai tay chăm chú quấn tại ngực, Thor đang muốn phản kích lúc lại nhận ra đôi tay này, hắn kéo căng lên cơ bắp trầm tĩnh lại.

Steve? Làm sao nhanh như vậy liền trở lại?

Người sau lưng không có trả lời, chỉ là đưa cánh tay thu được càng chặt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem chóp mũi xích lại gần Thor phần gáy, một chút xíu dung túng mình đem mặt vùi vào hắn rủ xuống trên vai giáp ở giữa đuôi tóc, cẩn thận khắc chế thổ tức để Thor phía sau cổ lông tơ nhạy cảm đến dựng thẳng lên đến, khó nhịn ngứa ý trêu đến hắn bật cười: Đừng làm rộn, chúng ta thích, ngươi làm cho ta thật ngứa.

Người sau lưng động tác dừng lại một chút sau lập tức đem mặt vùi vào kia phiến kim sắc sóng biển bên trong hung hăng lề mề.

Steve?

Người sau lưng rốt cục lên tiếng, mũi của hắn vẫn cách mềm mại bằng bông T Lo lắng đặt ở Thor dày đặc ấm áp trên lưng, lối ra thanh âm đều trở nên mơ hồ, thế nào chúng ta thích?

Thor đột nhiên quyết tâm tránh ra khỏi quấn ở trước ngực hai tay, quay người mặt hướng người sau lưng, lại lập tức bị chế trụ thủ đoạn hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở sau lưng.

Thor ngây ngẩn cả người.

Cái này không hiểu kẻ xông vào mọc ra cùng Steve mặt giống nhau như đúc, mặt đối mặt hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng lấy Thor hai tay tư thế để cái cằm của hắn cơ hồ chống đỡ lên Thor lồng ngực, đương cái này kẻ xông vào lấy khoảng cách gần như thế ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn lúc, trong mắt thậm chí mang theo Steve đặc thù nghiêm túc cùng thành khẩn.

Ngươi không phải Steve, ngươi là ai? Tại sao muốn bắt chước hình dạng của hắn!

Kẻ xông vào đột nhiên nở nụ cười, khóe môi độ cong lạnh lẽo cứng rắn khắc chế, hoàn toàn không giống Steve như vậy ấm áp, rõ ràng là đồng dạng trong suốt màu sáng đôi mắt lại lật lên ám lưu, cất giấu để Thor cảm thấy lạ lẫm cảm xúc.

Chỉ bằng một câu sao? Ta muốn ghen ghét cái vũ trụ này chính mình.

Thor lập tức bắt lấy giả mạo người trong lời nói điểm mấu chốt: 'Cái vũ trụ này' ? Ngươi đến cùng là từ đâu đến?

Hắn mở miệng chất vấn thời điểm, một bộ khóa còng tay đột nhiên cài lên cổ tay của hắn, Thor bỗng nhiên cảm thấy không hiểu tim đập nhanh, quanh thân lực lượng bắt đầu nhanh chóng xói mòn. Trong còng tay vận hành cơ quát tại hắn trên cổ tay sát qua ba đạo ôn lương vết tích, hắn đột nhiên giật mình, đây là Asgard còng tay! Là hắn từng cầm tù Loki một cái kia. Cánh tay của hắn sử xuất toàn lực, gông xiềng lại không nhúc nhích tí nào, đây là người lùn chuyên môn vì ta chế tạo, ngươi làm sao lại đạt được?

Kẻ xông vào tựa hồ bị Thor phản ứng giải trí đến, ánh mắt của hắn tỏa sáng, lôi đình chi thần thậm chí đó có thể thấy được hắn nghĩ cố gắng bắt chước được Steve tiếu dung, nhưng rõ ràng không tinh thông đạo này —— Hắn cơ bắp cứng ngắc cứng nhắc, tiếu dung vụng về cổ quái. Hắn một cái tay cứng rắn nhét vào Thor bị trói trong hai tay, cản lại bay về phía lôi đình chi thần chùy, thật có lỗi, Mjolnir cũng là của ta.

Nói hắn đem chùy chuôi thẻ vào còng tay giảo liên trong khe hở, chùy chuôi bị cơ quan khóa lại đồng thời Thor lại cảm thấy một cỗ lực lượng không thể kháng cự hướng phía dưới kéo lấy hắn, để hắn không thể không quỳ hạ, thẳng đến chùy chuôi rơi xuống đất. Còng tay tự động biến hình, đem hắn mắt cá chân cùng thủ đoạn cùng nhau khóa lại. Thor mới ý thức được đó căn bản không phải hắn xiềng xích, người xa lạ này đối với nó tiến hành triệt để cải tạo, mà hắn thậm chí không cách nào tưởng tượng những này cải tạo là như thế nào thực hiện.

Kẻ xông vào nhỏ giọng lầu bầu câu thô tục.

Ngươi là ai? Steve bây giờ ở nơi nào? Thor quanh thân tuôn ra điện quang đã suy yếu mà ngắn ngủi, lực uy hiếp thậm chí không kịp thanh âm của hắn.

Kẻ xông vào lui ra phía sau một bước, cùng nó nói là dò xét Thor không bằng nói là rốt cục đem mình yên tâm bại lộ tại không cách nào phản kháng con mồi trước mặt, trên thân thường phục từ vai bắt đầu bị màu xanh sẫm chế phục dần dần bao trùm, chỗ khớp nối đồng màu vàng hộ giáp dưới ánh mặt trời phản xạ tán toái ánh sáng dìu dịu, chỗ ngực thay thế tinh tinh vị trí chiếm cứ màu đen bát trảo bạch tuộc. Hắn lấy một loại vĩnh viễn sẽ không xuất hiện tại Steve trên mặt nghiêm chỉnh lại ngạo mạn biểu lộ trả lời: Ta chính là Steve, Steve · Rogers.

Rogers, cái này đến từ một cái khác vũ trụ, hiệu trung với Cửu Đầu Xà Steve · Rogers ngồi xổm quỳ xuống đến, xé mở Thor áo xoa lên bộ ngực của hắn, theo ngón tay di động tuôn ra điện quang mang đến cường độ thấp tê dại cùng bỏng cảm giác với hắn càng giống là một loại nào đó điều hoà, Thor lại bởi vì mấy lần điều động Lôi Thần chi lực không ngừng bị đặc chế xiềng xích phản phệ, thể lực cấp tốc suy yếu xuống dưới. Rogers cánh tay kia từ dưới nách của hắn xuyên qua nắm ở lưng của hắn, nhìn xem không ngừng chống cự thần, môi của hắn mấy lần đóng mở, lại cũng không nói gì lối ra.

Steve ở đâu? Thor thở hổn hển nhìn hắn chằm chằm, loại này suy yếu cảm giác hắn chỉ trải nghiệm qua một lần —— Tại hắn hướng nặc luân nữ thần hiến tế đổi được vô hạn bảo thạch bí mật thời điểm, đầu óc của hắn choáng váng, tứ chi phát run, toàn thân không chỗ ở chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, mồ hôi dọc theo cột sống xinh đẹp lỗ khảm chảy xuôi xuống tới, lại bị Rogers ngón tay đoạn ngừng.

Ta không biết. Rogers hồi đáp, ngữ khí đâu ra đấy, để cho người ta không nghi ngờ gì.

Ngươi tại sao tới đến cái vũ trụ này.

Ta cũng không biết. Rogers ngẩng đầu lên, khẽ nhíu mày dáng vẻ cùng Steve không có sai biệt, thậm chí cái trán đường vân cũng giống như phục khắc, ta thậm chí không biết ta là thế nào đến.

Thor cắn chặt răng, cố gắng đối kháng cái này chưa quen thuộc thoát lực cảm giác, vậy ngươi muốn lấy được cái gì?

Rogers sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Thor trên trán mồ hôi lạnh chảy đến trong mắt của hắn, hắn đưa tay thay hắn lau đi, nhìn xem hắn một lần nữa mở mắt ra bên trong vẫn như cũ bất diệt ánh lửa nói: Làm ngươi.

Rogers đem khóa vào trong còng tay chùy lấy ra, giải khai Thor mắt cá chân trói buộc, cánh tay vòng qua cổ của hắn đem hắn nửa người trên nhấc lên, lưng kề sát tại trước ngực mình.

Hắn sẽ không bảo ngươi'Chúng ta thích' , vậy hắn sẽ gọi thế nào ngươi đây? Rogers lầm bầm, bờ môi đụng lên Thor tai, hận không thể mỗi một lần đóng mở đều có thể kềm ở da của hắn, ngữ khí giống như là nói cho mình, âm điệu lại vừa lúc có thể để cho Thor nghe rõ. Mang theo găng tay tay vươn vào Thor quần dài nắm chặt hắn hoàn toàn không có cương ý vị tính khí, dùng bàn tay chỗ cả khối mềm mại lại thô ráp da hươu nắm chặt kia phiến mẫn cảm yếu ớt làn da đè ép lề mề. Thor. Trong ngực to con hung hăng run rẩy một chút sau cứng đờ, Rogers lập tức hiểu ý, 'Thor' , hắn phát giác cái này ngắn gọn danh tự đối với hắn lại có chút lạ lẫm, lập tức cười cười tự giễu nói, 'Ta' Thật đúng là không có sự sáng tạo.

Ngươi không có tư cách cùng hắn đánh đồng! Thor xoay đầu lại căm tức nhìn cái này tên giả mạo, lại bị hung hăng chụp tiến một nụ hôn.

Hai người răng cách bờ môi cúi tại cùng một chỗ, hôn ở giữa mang theo mùi máu tanh, Rogers cứng nhắc một mực đem đầu lưỡi thò vào Thor khoang miệng quét ngang, tránh thoát Thor trả thù tính cắn vào sau dứt khoát dùng man lực đem Bắc Âu thần chỉ bờ môi mút hôn đến đỏ tươi sung huyết.

Rogers kéo hỏng quần dài của hắn cùng đồ lót, vỡ vụn vải vóc xếp trên mặt đất, còn sót lại ống quần lại hoàn chỉnh đến đặt ở dưới đầu gối phương, tại dùng tay thô bạo để Thor phóng thích qua một lần sau, Rogers đem tất cả tinh dịch đều khép tại lòng bàn tay thúc đẩy Thor cửa huyệt, duy nhất một lần đâm đi vào hai ngón tay —— Hắn vẫn không có lấy xuống găng tay.

Đột nhiên kịch liệt đau nhức để Thor toàn thân thoát lực, nhưng Rogers cánh tay còn chăm chú kẹp lấy cổ của hắn ngăn cản dưới thân thể hắn trượt, hắn thậm chí ác ý đứng thẳng người lên, để Thor đầu ngửa tựa ở bờ vai của mình.

—— Nếu như đổi một loại tình cảnh, cái tư thế này khả năng còn rất ấm áp.

Đến từ khí quản cùng xương cổ song trọng áp lực để Thor không thể không liều mạng chống lên thân thể phòng ngừa ngạt thở mà chết, Rogers thậm chí giúp người làm niềm vui dùng chôn ở hắn sau huyệt hai ngón tay giúp hắn một tay. Thor lưng cứng ngắc, đầu rũ xuống Rogers trên cánh tay, răng cắn phải chết gấp, trong lồng ngực nhấp nhô khàn khàn vỡ vụn tiếng gầm, giống một đầu trọng thương nhưng như cũ tìm cơ hội cho đối thủ liều chết một kích hung thú.

Chân trời đột nhiên nổ vang kinh lôi.

Rogers đem kẹp lại cổ của hắn dưới cánh tay chuyển qua trước ngực của hắn, Thor đầu lập tức rủ xuống đến, mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc dài tán lạc xuống một mảnh hỗn độn, Rogers tiến đến hắn bên tai, dùng giọng ôn nhu nhất gọi hắn Thor, Thor, đem mặt vùi vào hắn tản mát tóc dài bên trong đi hôn hắn cổ cùng vành tai, sau huyệt một mực cưỡng ép ra vào ngón tay cũng chậm lại động tác, Thor run rẩy chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, Rogers nghe được hắn suy yếu nhưng rõ ràng nói: Ngươi không có tư cách dạng này gọi ta.

Rogers mặt trầm xuống dưới, rút tay ra chỉ đổi lại mình âm hành thẳng tiến đi, Thor lần nữa kéo căng thân thể ngóc đầu lên, lại bị Rogers dùng tay kềm ở cái cằm tách ra tới cùng hắn hôn, đỏ trắng hỗn hợp chất lỏng tại Bắc Âu thần chỉ tuấn mỹ mặt tái nhợt bên trên lưu lại nửa cái chưởng ngấn.

Rogers liền mình tại Thor trong thân thể tư thế đem hắn xoay người, đem hắn ép đến ở trên thảm, Thor sau huyệt không có khuếch trương hoàn toàn, lần này giảo vặn để hai người đều cứng ngắc lại một lát. Thor bị khóa lại hai tay lót lưng eo đem hắn thân thể đỉnh thành một cái hình vòm, hai chân bởi vì bất lực chèo chống bắt đầu tốc tốc phát run, Rogers hai tay nắm ở eo của hắn chậm rãi đem mình toàn bộ đỉnh đi vào, đem hắn bờ mông đặt ở mình ngồi quỳ chân trên đùi. Thor vẫn tại tinh tế run rẩy, sắc mặt tái nhợt đáy mắt lại đỏ bừng, răng quan trọng khóa trừng mắt nhìn Rogers, thậm chí không có chú ý tới cắn mình một chòm tóc, Rogers đưa tay muốn giúp hắn đem đầu tóc đẩy ra lại bị hắn quay đầu né tránh.

Rogers lần nữa dùng tay phải đem hắn mặt tách ra trở về, ép buộc hắn cùng mình đối mặt, nhìn ta, lôi đình chi thần. Rogers đem mặt tới gần đến Thor trước mặt, dưới thân tùy theo tiết nhập chỗ sâu nhất, bắt đầu không có chút nào thương tiếc đỉnh làm. Rogers hai ngón tay chính bóp tại hắn cằm chỗ khớp nối, ngoại trừ đau đớn còn có một loại khó mà chịu đựng chua xót, Thor biết, hắn lại vừa dùng lực cằm của mình liền sẽ trật khớp. Ta là nhân loại, nhưng ta không thể so với ngươi chênh lệch. Ngươi cũng bất quá là có thể trêu đùa ma pháp dị tộc nhân, thần thoại thời đại đã sớm quá khứ, ngươi lại dựa vào cái gì một bộ tất cả nhân loại đều tại trị cho ngươi hạ, đáng đời đối ngươi cúng bái thần khí! Địa cầu là nhân loại, ngươi dùng bảo hộ trung đình làm lấy cớ, trên thực tế bất quá là hưởng thụ nhân loại đối ngươi nhà giàu. Đừng cho là ta không biết, lực lượng của ngươi tất cả đều là đến từ cái này chút người không biết nhà giàu, không có tín đồ thần minh chẳng phải là cái gì!

Đáy mắt của hắn cuốn lên gió lốc, nước hồ con ngươi phảng phất biến thành vô cơ chất tro, trong đó thoát cương điên cuồng Thor đã mười cái thế kỷ không có gặp được. Kia là nhân loại nguyên thủy nhất tình cảm, là đối mặt với băng tuyết, mãnh thú, phía sau là mình chỗ thủ vệ hết thảy lúc kiên quyết cùng không cam lòng.

Thor con mắt trừng lớn.

Hắn lại một lần nữa hôn lên hắn, liếm láp hắn bởi vì quá độ hô hấp mà khô ráo môi, lại một lần nữa mạo hiểm đem đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào chỗ sâu nhất, không có kết cấu gì lại không cách nào ức chế nghiền ép cướp đoạt, giống như là liếm phệ trên lưỡi đao đóng băng lại máu tươi sói, rõ ràng nghĩ thúc đổ cái này nhìn không thấu thần minh, cuối cùng lại vẫn là một trận đem mình xay nghiền sạch sẽ dâng lên hiến tế.

Rogers trút bỏ găng tay, ngón tay hung hăng bóp xoa Bắc Âu thần chỉ một thân xinh đẹp cơ bắp, nhấn ra thật sâu chỉ ấn, lúc rời đi lại ngay cả một điểm màu đỏ vết tích đều không để lại, Thor bại lộ tại vỡ vụn vải áo bên trong thân thể vẫn như cũ lửa nóng sung mãn, lại không tự chủ được bởi vì suy yếu mà run rẩy, lồng ngực gấp rút cổ động, biểu lộ lại thịnh nộ mà uy nghiêm. Rogers không biết mình càng muốn đem hơn hắn nhu toái ấn vào trong thân thể mình vẫn là đem mình dung nhập thân thể của hắn, hắn chỉ có thể một lần một lần vùi sâu vào hắn có thể bằng chỗ sâu nhất, rõ ràng võ trang đầy đủ lại như bị xé rách đến thương tích đầy mình.

Bắc Âu thần chỉ vàng tóc dài tản mặt mũi tràn đầy, mỗi lần Rogers đều dùng cùng dưới thân động tác không tương xứng ôn nhu hất ra, mỗi lần đều là hai tấm dữ tợn như dã thú diện mục tương đối. Hắn không muốn nhìn thấy vẻ mặt như thế, thế là cúi người đi hôn hắn.

Trận này hỗn loạn giao cấu chủ đạo người giao ra mình có khả năng cho hết thảy sau đột nhiên minh bạch thần chi cho nên vì thần chỗ, hắn nhỏ bé cướp đoạt thậm chí có thể bị cái này thần minh nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt chuyển hóa thành một trận hiến tế.

Mà thẳng đến té xỉu trước đó, cái này cao lớn như núi thần chỉ đều không có cho hắn một tia mềm mại biểu lộ.

TBC

Chapter 2: Ⅰ. No Expectation(2)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Jarvis, thông tri Tony, trong phòng của ta có người xâm nhập.

Jarvis hiếm thấy không có làm ra bất luận cái gì trả lời.

Steve thật vất vả kiềm chế xuống dưới run rẩy lại từ cùng lúc bắt đầu càn quét toàn thân, hắn không thể không cất cao giọng điều đến xông mở hầu miệng dinh dính: Jarvis, ta cần lập tức thông tri Tony · Stark, gian phòng của ta có người xâm nhập! Hắn hướng về sau vuốt một cái tóc, thần sắc hiện ra hiếm thấy không kiên nhẫn, xin nhờ! Hiện tại cũng không phải chơi cái gì công nghệ cao trò chơi thời gian!

Đội trưởng, mời nghiệm chứng âm thanh văn mật mã.

Steve hít sâu một hơi: 071918.

Mật mã nghiệm chứng thông qua, đã chấp hành ngài chỉ lệnh.

Cám ơn ngươi, Jarvis. Steve ngã ngồi ở trên thảm.

Không cần khách khí, đội trưởng.

Thor còn tại hôn mê, bị Steve ôm đến trên giường khỏa tiến trong chăn, cái kia cùng hắn dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc người bị Steve đánh ngất xỉu ở một bên, hai lần. Steve mở bàn tay, Mjolnir bay đến trong tay của hắn, hắn đem ngón tay mở ra lại nắm chặt, chùy chuôi bên trên đường vân cách hơi mỏng da thịt hung hăng cấn lấy đốt ngón tay của hắn, ván giường chống đỡ lấy lưng của hắn.

Hắn ù tai đến kịch liệt, huyết dịch không phát hiện được nguy cơ tạm thời giải trừ, còn tại tranh nhau chen lấn hướng đại não dũng mãnh lao tới —— Dù là hắn hiện tại chỉ cần bọn chúng ai về chỗ nấy. Hắn có thể nghe thấy xương sọ bên trong nổi trống đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động âm thanh, đồng thời cảm giác tất cả mật đều tràn vào trong dạ dày, hắn phí sức nuốt vào mấy ngụm nước bọt, liều mạng ngăn chặn hầu miệng bị bỏng cảm giác.

Hắn đột nhiên cúi đầu xuống hung hăng nắm chặt tóc của mình.

Kia âm thanh đột nhiên xuất hiện kinh lôi phảng phất đem khủng hoảng trực tiếp nhập bổ Steve trong lòng, hắn dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất chạy về người báo thù cao ốc, gặp được một cái cùng mình dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc người ngay tại cưỡng gian Thor.

Ngươi là ai! Hắn đem tấm thuẫn nhắm ngay người xâm nhập cổ văng ra ngoài lại bị một thanh tiếp được, Steve vươn tay, Mjolnir bay đến trong tay hắn. Rogers đem mình từ Thor trong thân thể rút ra, một cái xoay người tránh thoát đón đầu nện xuống đến Mjolnir, chờ hắn tái khởi thân lúc đã đem mình chỉnh lý thỏa đáng, nguyên bản thuộc về Steve tấm thuẫn bị hắn giữ tại trong tay phải, tựa như vốn nên là thuộc về hắn.

Ta chính là'Ngươi' .

Steve choáng váng, toàn thân huyết dịch bay thẳng hướng đỉnh đầu, hắn đè xuống trên tay chốt mở, tấm thuẫn nhưng không có bay trở về, Rogers nở nụ cười, triển khai mình quang thuẫn bao trùm Steve, hai người cấp tốc đánh nhau ở cùng một chỗ.

Ứng phó mình là một kiện dị thường phí sức sự tình, bọn hắn có phán đoán giống nhau lực cùng tương tự chiêu thức động tác, cơ hồ có thể hoàn mỹ dự phán ra đối phương động tác kế tiếp, Steve bằng vào Mjolnir chiếm chút ưu thế, dần dần đem Rogers dồn đến rời xa Thor nơi hẻo lánh, nhưng Rogers hai tầng tinh thuẫn đem hắn bảo hộ đến giọt nước không lọt, Steve từ đầu đến cuối không thể gây tổn thương cho hắn mảy may.

Ngươi không có khả năng thắng nổi ta, Rogers dùng hai tầng tinh thuẫn lại một lần nữa chặn Mjolnir công kích sau đó xoay người đá hướng Steve phần bụng, dù sao'Ta' Hiểu rõ nhất'Chính ta' .

Steve không có chút nào trốn tránh đón đỡ một cước này, mượn lực đem mình tinh thuẫn rút trở về, hắn từ dưới đất bò dậy tướng tinh thuẫn giữ tại tay trái, Mjolnir cầm bên phải tay, phần bụng kịch liệt đau nhức để hắn có chút còng xuống, trong mắt lại hiếm thấy dấy lên ánh lửa.

Hắn nói: Cái này nhưng chưa hẳn.

Rogers ánh mắt chìm xuống dưới, vặn chặt lông mày hung hăng trừng mắt Steve trong tay Lôi thần chi chùy, lại một lần nữa nhào tới.

Trận này dài dằng dặc chiến đấu cuối cùng lấy Steve đem Mjolnir vung mạnh lên Rogers mặt làm kết thúc, Rogers hung hăng đụng vào trên tường, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Steve xoay người sau đột nhiên đứng im bất động, hắn nhìn thấy Thor té xỉu trên đất trên nệm, chỗ cổ tay vẫn như cũ không sờn lòng tuôn ra nhỏ bé dòng điện. Cái dạng này vậy mà để Steve cảm thấy như thế yếu ớt —— Cái này cao lớn thần chỉ ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi lúc, tuyệt sẽ không có người đem cái từ này cùng hắn liên hệ đến cùng một chỗ. Steve thậm chí không dám tới liều đụng một cái hắn, tay của hắn nắm chặt thành quyền, không nhìn đốt ngón tay vết thương dùng đau đớn kháng nghị, hai chân của hắn phảng phất bị đóng đinh trên mặt đất, không khí tại bên cạnh hắn cố định, hắn cơ hồ ngay cả mình hô hấp đều cắt đứt, sợ Thor sẽ tại hắn đụng vào thời điểm cả người hóa thành tro tàn theo gió mà qua.

Sau lưng truyền đến yếu ớt tiếng vang, Steve đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, lập tức theo tiếng đem tấm thuẫn quăng tới, nghe thấy không phải đánh trúng da thịt trầm đục mà là thanh thúy tiếng va đập lúc, Steve lập tức nghiêng người tiếp nhận bắn ngược trở về tinh thuẫn. Rogers rơi xuống khắp cả mặt mũi tro, trên mặt trải rộng to to nhỏ nhỏ vết thương, bị Lôi thần chi chùy đập trúng địa phương tím xanh một mảng lớn, quang thuẫn triển khai ngăn tại trước người. Rogers lấy cùi chỏ chi, khó khăn đem mình chống lên đến, khí tức phù phiếm lại nhìn xem một "chính mình" khác cười đến không kềm chế được.

Ngươi luôn luôn cái dạng này sao? Rogers mỗi một cái cắn lời thấm lấy máu tươi, Steve · Rogers tại thích mặt người trước liền sẽ biến thành cái hèn nhát? Hắn cười đáp ho khan, quả nhiên'Ta' Hiểu rõ nhất'Chính ta' .

Steve bên cạnh ngưng kết không khí soạt một tiếng vỡ vụn ủy.

Hắn ôm lấy Thor, vung rơi tản mát trên giường các loại mảnh vỡ, đem hắn hảo hảo sắp đặt trên giường. Rogers như bị bóp chặt yết hầu đồng dạng ngừng tiếng cười, biểu lộ cứng ngắc vặn vẹo, khi nhìn thấy Steve dùng Mjolnir đạp nát còng tay lúc, mặt của hắn đã lạnh đến giống Jotunheim quanh năm không thay đổi tầng băng. Steve đem Thor bao khỏa tốt sau sải bước đi hướng Rogers, dẫn theo hắn cổ áo đem hắn cầm lên đến, phun ra câu chữ nện mặc vào tầng băng, ta hiện tại liền để ngươi biết, cái gì gọi là'Ta hiểu rõ ta nhất mình' .

Jarvis, đem cửa phòng họp cửa sổ đều đóng kỹ, mở ra quấy nhiễu hình ảnh hình chiếu, che đậy trong phòng tất cả thanh âm.

Tốt, bọn tiểu nhị, Tony chuyển hướng ngồi tại trong phòng họp Bruce, Natasha cùng Kelint, mọi người đều biết chuyện gì xảy ra đi —— Một cái đến từ song song vũ trụ, hoặc là nên nói là Kính Tượng vũ trụ Cửu Đầu Xà đội trưởng không hiểu thấu xuất hiện ở người báo thù cao ốc —— Các ngươi đều nhìn qua 《 Tinh tế lạc hướng 》* Đúng không? Tony mở ra hình chiếu 3D, Rogers hình ảnh xuất hiện tại trong phòng họp, hắn ngồi tại bè gỗ * Phòng giam bên trong, cúi đầu, hai tay băng bó thạch cao, chỉ ở trên mắt cá chân trói xiềng xích. Bè gỗ bác sĩ đối với chúng ta ngược đãi hành vi biểu thị ra kháng nghị, Tony cầm điều khiển từ xa tay hướng Rogers vung một chút lại thu hồi lại vuốt vuốt mi tâm, bác sĩ nói, mười ngón tay của hắn cùng hai bên xương quai xanh toàn bộ gãy xương, mà lại là người làm tách ra gãy.

Vì cái gì? Cũng không thể là bởi vì hắn ngủ Thor đi? Kelint một trò đùa động tác còn không có bày ra đến, trông thấy Tony chuyển hướng ánh mắt của hắn trong nháy mắt nhảy dựng lên, WTF! Ngươi là nghiêm túc? Người này giữ Thor?!

Tony nhướng mày chậm rãi nhẹ gật đầu, toàn bộ phòng họp như là nước rơi nhập lăn dầu trong nháy mắt sôi trào, Natasha khó có thể tin giơ lên lông mày há to miệng, Bruce một mặt vũ trụ ngừng biểu lộ, thậm chí có chút cà lăm nói: Tony, đừng, đừng cầm loại chuyện này nói đùa. Kelint dùng sức vuốt vuốt mặt mình, lại đem mặt tiến đến Bruce trước mặt để hắn tát mình một cái, mau đưa ta gọi tỉnh đi, cái này mộng quá dọa người!

Tony nhìn trước mắt trong dự liệu cục diện hỗn loạn, thần sắc phức tạp nhếch miệng, mặc dù kia nhìn càng giống là kềm chế một cái không đúng lúc cười.

Đợi đến ba người dần dần sau khi bình tĩnh lại Tony nhìn đồng hồ tay một chút, ngô, ta lúc đầu cho rằng cái đề tài này có thể để các ngươi thảo luận chí ít 30 Phút đâu, so ta dự đoán ngắn nhiều.

Tony, ngươi là thế nào biết đến? Natasha hỏi, ngươi sẽ không ở trong phòng của chúng ta đều an camera đi?

Xác thực cao ốc mỗi cái gian phòng đều có camera, bất quá ta rất tôn trọng các ngươi tư ẩn, sẽ không tùy tiện xem xét. Tony nghiêm mặt nói, nhưng lần này xâm lấn sự kiện để Jarvis rất tự trách, hắn chủ động nói cho ta biết toàn bộ trải qua.

Ba người một bộ ngạnh ở biểu lộ hai mặt nhìn nhau, Tony há mồm giống như là muốn phản bác cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là có chút khí muộn ngậm miệng lại, mở ra song hướng xem tin tức.

Rogers ngẩng đầu quan sát một chút đột nhiên xuất hiện tại người trước mặt, chậm rãi đứng người lên, hành động mang theo thụ thương chậm chạp. Đây chính là phản phát xít sau thắng lợi thế giới, Rogers sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn đến dáng vẻ cùng Steve không khác chút nào, nhưng hắn trong mắt mùi máu tanh ngay thẳng đến làm cho người khó mà coi nhẹ, nước Mỹ luôn luôn kịp thời có thể gia nhập người thắng trận doanh, khóe miệng của hắn móc ra một cái nhỏ bé cười lạnh, Cửu Đầu Xà bị tiêu diệt sao?'Làm ngươi chặt xuống một cái đầu, liền sẽ mọc ra hai cái mới' . Hắn chậm chạp ngay thẳng nói ra suy đoán của mình, ngữ điệu không phập phồng chút nào, hắn không phải tại đặt câu hỏi, cũng không có người trả lời hắn. Hắn giống duyệt binh xem kỹ qua bên trong căn phòng mỗi một vị người báo thù, thần sắc bắt bẻ, mỗi một vị người báo thù cũng đều nhao nhao đứng người lên, căng thẳng toàn bộ thần kinh đến ứng đối —— Rõ ràng trước mặt bọn hắn chỉ là hình chiếu 3D. Rogers tại Natasha trên thân dừng lại thời gian hơi dài: Ngươi vẫn không thay đổi, ta mỹ lệ nữ sĩ.

Natasha lộ ra một cái nghề nghiệp tính mỹ lệ tiếu dung: Vinh hạnh của ta.

Rogers chậm rãi nâng lên còn bao lấy băng vải tay phải xoa ngực khom người: Nếu như không phải không cách nào đụng vào ngươi, ta sẽ thỉnh cầu ngươi cho phép ta hôn tay của ngươi.

Cái này lão Băng côn so với chúng ta cái kia thú vị nhiều.

Rogers đem đầu chậm rãi chuyển hướng Tony, ánh mắt đụng vào nhau lúc, Tony trong mắt hắn thấy được hiếm thấy uy áp —— Đây là một cái thuộc về quân nhân cùng thượng vị giả đặc thù nhìn xuống thái độ, nhưng ta biết Tony · Stark vì đế quốc cùng hắn mình sáng tạo giá trị đều hơn xa ngươi.

...... Ta thu hồi lời nói mới rồi.

Tại chúng ta Steve trước khi đến, ta muốn hỏi ngươi một vấn đề: Ngươi là thế nào biết tại trong vũ trụ này Steve cùng Thor là người yêu? Tony hỏi.

Phát giác được câu nói này phía sau ý vị người báo thù nhóm tương hỗ trao đổi một cái dần dần ánh mắt lạnh như băng.

Ảnh chụp.

Tony ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đương Steve cùng Thor quyết định cùng ở thời điểm, Tony làm chủ tại bọn hắn trong phòng ngủ bày rất nhiều ảnh chụp, hắn cảm thấy Steve niên đại đó người nhất định sẽ thích trong phòng ngủ có rất nhiều ảnh chụp chung phiến. Steve tại ngắn ngủi kinh ngạc qua đi mặt tại chỗ đỏ thành cà chua, tại Thor biểu thị rất thích những hình này sau càng thêm cự tuyệt đối với cái này phát biểu bình luận.

Vân vân, Steve cũng muốn tham dự thẩm vấn? Natasha hỏi.

Đối, Tony hít sâu một hơi, ta lúc đầu nói để hắn không dùng qua đến, nhưng hắn nói......

Hắn nói, dù sao không trong một không gian, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta sẽ đối với hắn thế nào.

Tony thậm chí sẽ nghĩ lên câu nói kia ngữ khí đều muốn đánh cái rùng mình, ta cho tới bây giờ chưa từng nghe qua hắn dùng loại giọng nói này......

Hắn vô ý thức liếc qua tựa hồ đột nhiên lên hứng thú Rogers —— Giọng nói kia cùng vị xâm lấn giả này thậm chí không có sai biệt.

Cửa phòng họp mở ra, tất cả mọi người trông thấy Steve cùng Thor cùng nhau đi tới thời điểm đều ngây ngẩn cả người. Thor túm ra một thanh không cái ghế tọa hạ, Steve đi đến Rogers đối diện, hai người trầm mặc giằng co một lát, giống nhau như đúc thần sắc phảng phất soi gương, Rogers trước bật cười, Steve lui về sau một bước, Rogers chậm rãi ngồi xuống lại.

Ngươi tại sao tới nơi này? Steve hỏi.

Không biết. Rogers đáp án hoàn toàn như trước đây.

Thời không nhảy vọt trước đó ngươi đang làm cái gì? Tony tiếp lời hỏi.

Ta tại Zola tiến sĩ phòng thí nghiệm nghe hắn báo cáo vũ trụ khối rubic mới nhất nghiên cứu tiến triển.

Vũ trụ khối rubic?

Cơ hồ tất cả người báo thù đều khẩn trương lên, Tony phất tay ra hiệu mọi người thoáng tỉnh táo, hắc, hắc, bọn tiểu nhị, đây là bọn hắn cái vũ trụ kia sự tình, chúng ta không có quyền can thiệp. Hắn lại chuyển hướng Rogers, sau đó xảy ra chuyện gì?

Sau đó, Rogers nhớ lại một lát sau chậm rãi đưa mắt nhìn sang Thor, sau đó ta liền bị một đạo đột nhiên xuất hiện lôi điện bổ trúng.

Thor nhíu chặt lông mày, vũ trụ khối rubic bị phụ thân ta phong ấn tại trung đình hồi lâu, ta không có khả năng hiểu được khối rubic phương pháp sử dụng.

Rogers nhìn xem hắn đột nhiên cười cười.

Vũ trụ khối rubic bây giờ tại Asgard, Tony nhìn về phía Thor, Thor nhẹ gật đầu ( Ta có thể đem nó đưa đến trung đình ), như vậy chúng ta Nhất định Sẽ tìm được biện pháp đưa ngươi trở về, nếu như vận khí tốt, tại thế giới của ngươi bên trong khả năng chỉ qua vài giây đồng hồ. Tony nói.

Kỳ thật các ngươi có thể không cần đem ta đưa trở về, Rogers nói, đem ta giết, hoặc là nhốt tại nơi này cả một đời. Hắn dừng một chút, biểu lộ hơi có vẻ mỏi mệt, ta thật chán ghét nơi đó.

Ngươi nhất định phải trở về. Thor không nhìn những người khác quăng tới thần sắc khác nhau ánh mắt, đi đến Rogers trước mặt, nếu như ngươi không quay về, cái vũ trụ kia Thor sẽ thống trị toàn bộ trung đình.

Hắn vẫn muốn làm như vậy.

Hắn không có làm như vậy nguyên nhân chính là ngươi, Steeven · Rogers.

Rogers ngây ngẩn cả người.

Chính như ngươi hiểu rõ cái vũ trụ này Steve, ta cũng biết ngươi nơi đó Thor. Chính là bởi vì ngươi tại, hắn mới sẽ không cướp đoạt trung đình, ngươi sau khi chết, hắn càng thêm sẽ không đem trung đình mượn tay người khác người bên ngoài, dù sao Lôi Thần số mệnh chính là bảo hộ trung đình.

Nhất là gặp Steve · Rogers về sau.

No Expectation Xong

Notes:

* Kính Tượng vũ trụ khái niệm sớm nhất là tại 《 Tinh tế lạc hướng: Nguyên sơ hệ liệt 》 Thứ hai quý thứ 4 Tập 《Mirror, Mirror》 Bên trong đưa ra   
* Bè gỗ, S.H.I.E.L.D tứ đại ngục giam một trong, tức tại 《 Captain America 3》 Trung quan áp mắt ưng cùng phi Scarlet Witch bọn người địa phương

Chapter 3: Ⅱ. No Fear(1)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Đương Thor quay đầu phát hiện Steve không tri kỷ trải qua duy trì nửa tựa tại cạnh cửa tư thế nhìn hắn bao lâu, biểu lộ lại vẫn dừng lại tại không có cách nào kịp thời thu hồi chưa tỉnh hồn lúc, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, hắn dạng này đột nhiên mất tích khả năng đã không biết hù đến Steve mấy lần.

Mặc dù hắn chỉ là trong đêm rót chút nước uống.

Steve có chút bối rối điều chỉnh tốt nét mặt của mình, Thor buông xuống chén nước, hướng hắn duỗi ra hai tay.

Thor tại lần kia ngắn gọn thẩm vấn về sau lại đi gặp một lần Rogers.

Thời không nhảy vọt tạo thành loạn lưu quấy nhiễu Jarvis hệ thống, để hắn không có ngay lập tức phân biệt ra Rogers dị dạng, cũng vô pháp hoàn nguyên Rogers lúc đến vũ trụ tọa độ. Thor vì thế cùng Steve thương lượng, tự mình đến đến bè gỗ, dùng Asgard phương pháp phân biệt hắn lúc đến quỹ tích.

Steve cũng không nói đến phản đối, hắn đương nhiên sẽ không, dù sao hắn là Captain America.

Nhưng hắn ý nghĩ tất cả đều viết lên mặt.

Thor nói: Ngươi theo giúp ta cùng đi.

Steve sắc mặt mới tốt nữa một chút.

Từ giống như là muốn giết người nào đó cả nhà biến thành chỉ muốn giết một người kia.

Rogers trông thấy Thor lúc kinh ngạc giương lên lông mày, hắn nghiêng đầu vượt qua Thor hướng phía sau hắn nhìn một chút, môn đã khóa lại, không có những người khác theo vào đến. Thor xuyên thường phục, màu trắng T Lo lắng bên ngoài màu xanh quân đội áo khoác cùng quần dài màu đen cho trắng bệch ngục giam mang đến duy nhất tạp nhạp nhan sắc, trong tay hắn rõ ràng lắc lư cầm Mjolnir.

Rogers trên tay thạch cao đã mở ra.

Nhìn thương thế của ngươi đã chữa khỏi, sẽ không ảnh hưởng về sau hành động.

Rogers vô ý thức giật giật ngón tay sau gật gật đầu: Ngươi tại sao tới gặp ta? Nói hắn giống như vô ý nhìn sang camera giám sát.

Thiết bị giám sát trước Steve buông ra vòng lên hai tay, vai cơ bắp căng cứng.

Tìm ra lai lịch của ngươi, đưa ngươi trở về.

Thor đọc lên một đoạn Rune chú ngữ, Rogers trong thân thể tản mát ra sương mù đồng dạng đồ vật, chậm rãi tạo thành hình người huyễn tượng, hắn ngạc nhiên nhìn xem sương mù hình ảnh cùng thực thể giao thoa —— Chân cùng nhục thân cơ hồ trùng hợp, nửa bộ phận trên lại nghiêng ra ngoài, nghe một bên thấp bé nhà khoa học báo cáo, vũ trụ khối rubic ở một bên lóe hào quang màu u lam, thanh âm của bọn hắn miểu viễn hư ảo, giống như là từ chỗ rất xa truyền đến. Đột nhiên một tia chớp từ trên trời giáng xuống bổ trúng huyễn ảnh Rogers sau đưa nó hút vào vũ trụ khối rubic, cùng lúc đó tất cả huyễn tượng cũng đều hưu chui trở về Rogers thể nội.

Hắn hung hăng run một cái.

Cảm giác này thật là không thoải mái. Hắn khô cằn nói.

Giống như là từ một cái u linh trong thân thể xuyên qua, quay đầu dội xuống một chậu vô hình nước lạnh.

Thor kéo ra bày ở trước bàn cái ghế tọa hạ, bọn hắn khoảng cách có chút quá gần, cho nên Rogers con ngươi nhanh chóng thít chặt một cái chớp mắt.

Ngươi còn không đi sao?

Ta có một ít sự tình muốn hỏi ngươi.

Ta đem còng tay mảnh vỡ hợp lại, phát hiện phía trên chú ngữ là dùng người lùn văn tự viết, chuyên môn ức chế Lôi Thần chi lực, Thor dừng lại một chút, Rogers giương mắt lên nhìn xem hắn, ngươi chỗ trung đình đã biết Cửu Giới tồn tại sao?

Rogers đột nhiên nở nụ cười, đương nhiên cũng chỉ có chúng ta biết, Odinson * Còn giúp trợ đế quốc cùng Jotunheim cùng Ni Đạt Neville thành lập quan hệ hợp tác.

Thor nhăn nhăn lông mày, vô luận là Odinson xưng hô thế này vẫn là hai cái này quốc gia đều để hắn cảm thấy quái dị không nói ra được.

Odinson đại biểu Jotunheim hứa hẹn, nếu Ni Đạt Neville đồng ý cùng đế quốc hợp tác, Jotunheim đem bảo hộ Ni Đạt Neville lại không lại đối phát động chiến tranh, phóng thích nô dịch người lùn công tượng. Các người lùn phái ra đại biểu tới Địa Cầu đàm phán lúc, cho phép mấy tên nhà khoa học tùy bọn hắn trở về Ni Đạt Neville, ta cùng Romanov cũng cùng nhau đi.

Thor nghe hắn tự thuật lông mày càng nhăn càng sâu, hắn nghe hiểu được mỗi một câu nói, lại hình như nghe không hiểu bất luận cái gì một câu, hắn sớm đã nhẫm quen như tiếng mẹ đẻ trung đình ngôn ngữ lúc này với hắn lại giống tuổi nhỏ mới học lúc như thế không phân rõ được ý vị.

Những lời này chỗ đó đều không thích hợp.

Người lùn đối băng sương cự nhân hứa hẹn từ đầu đến cuối không thể hoàn toàn yên tâm, đồng thời bọn hắn tin tưởng chỉ có ta có thể'Khắc chế' Odinson, thế là ta liền xin nhờ bọn hắn đánh cho ta tạo bộ này còng tay, Rogers móc ra một cái mang theo vụn băng nhỏ bé tiếu dung, nhưng bọn hắn không nên hướng ta giấu diếm nó không thể thừa nhận Mjolnir.

Vì cái gì Thor · Odinson có thể đại biểu Jotunheim? Chẳng lẽ Asgard chiếm lĩnh Jotunheim?

Rogers kinh ngạc trừng mắt Thor, nửa ngày mới lộ ra tỉnh ngộ biểu lộ nói: Bởi vì chúng ta hết thảy đều là phản, ngữ khí của hắn chậm chạp lại chắc chắn, đã nơi này Steve trở thành tự do cọc tiêu, như vậy ngươi, hắn liếc mắt nhìn chằm chằm Thor, hẳn là cũng có thể tại Asgard lớn lên.

Thor cảm thấy một cỗ khí lạnh từ cột sống bay thẳng hướng tuỷ não, đầu ngón tay của hắn bắt đầu băng lãnh chết lặng.

Tại ta trong vũ trụ, Jotunheim chi chủ Laufey đánh bại Odin, đem Odinson mang về Jotunheim nuôi dưỡng, lại bảo lưu lại hắn dòng họ. Rogers nháy nháy mắt, nhìn xem Thor dần dần kinh ngạc biểu lộ, Asgard biến thành phế tích, mà mẹ của hắn, bị hắn giết lầm.

Hắn làm sao dám! Thor đột nhiên từ trên ghế đứng lên, trên thân tuôn ra dòng điện đem cái bàn đều lật ngược. Cùng Steve cùng ở tại thiết bị giám sát trước thần thuẫn đặc công lập tức đứng lên, lại tại Steve ra hiệu hạ không thể không do dự ngồi trở về.

Chính hắn đi Asgard tìm về Mjolnir ( Thor theo hắn nhìn mình trong tay Lôi thần chi chùy ), đem phá băng để lại cho Jotunheim tân vương, mang theo Mjolnir đi tới Địa Cầu.

Phá băng là Laufey vũ khí. Thor mày nhăn lại, hết sức đuổi theo Rogers mạch suy nghĩ, Laufey cũng đã chết sao?

Là, đệ đệ của hắn đang lẩn trốn hướng trung đình thời điểm giết Laufey. Rogers nghĩ nghĩ, che giấu nửa câu nói sau —— Đệ đệ của hắn giết chết Laufey sau, hắn thân sinh mẫu thân vì ngăn cản hắn giết chết đệ đệ của hắn, bị giết lầm. Rogers thở dài, kém chút bỏ lỡ Thor nhẹ đến nghe không rõ câu hỏi ——

Đệ đệ của hắn?

Nghe ngữ khí kia càng giống là lẩm bẩm.

Rogers kỳ quái nhìn hắn một chút, không phải hắn thân sinh đệ đệ, là Laufey nhi tử, Loki · Laufeyson.

Thor giật ra khóe miệng nở nụ cười, giống hướng mặt biển tâm đầu nhập hòn đá sau tóe lên giọt nước, nhưng lập tức lại ngã vào một loại nào đó vô tận trong bi thương.

Tại cái vũ trụ này các ngươi cũng là huynh đệ? Quan hệ của các ngươi cũng'Rất phức tạp' Sao? Đây là Rogers từ Odinson nơi đó nghe tới nguyên thoại.

Thor lắc đầu: Xem ra chúng ta quan hệ không có cách nào không phức tạp.

Ngươi vì cái gì muốn biết những này? Thor chuẩn bị lúc rời đi Rogers đột nhiên hỏi.

Cửu Giới không nên vì trung đình biết, hắn hít sâu một hơi —— S.H.I.E.L.D nghe được bọn hắn nói tới mỗi một câu nói, cho nên hắn không thể không cẩn thận tuyển chọn dùng từ, bọn hắn lực lượng không cách nào đơn giản dùng trung đình khoa học lý giải, nếu như các ngươi tiếp tục mưu toan đụng vào thậm chí chiếm hữu hoặc điều khiển các ngươi không cách nào khống chế đồ vật, hậu quả đem thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Trên thực tế, người báo thù nhóm cao hơn nhiều nhân loại bình thường năng lượng đã tại trong vũ trụ đưa tới chủng tộc khác chú ý, thêm nữa Địa Cầu tự thân tính đặc thù, thường có phát sinh sinh vật ngoài hành tinh xâm lấn đã là một cái điềm báo trước, nhưng hắn không muốn để cho S.H.I.E.L.D từ trong miệng của mình nghe được cái kết luận này, vậy sẽ đối người báo thù bất lợi.

Đây bất quá là ngươi ngạo mạn thôi, may mắn lớn ở Asgard Odin chi tử. Rogers ngữ khí bỗng nhiên âm trầm xuống, đừng quên ta trong vũ trụ đã không có'Thần' .

Liền thánh mẫu Maria cùng Jesus cũng không có sao? Thor quay người lại hỏi. Hắn Steve là cái Thiên Chúa giáo đồ —— Bởi vì mẫu thân ảnh hưởng, như vậy hắn nghĩ, cái này Rogers đại khái cũng là.

Rogers trừng to mắt nhìn xem hắn, á khẩu không trả lời được.

Tại một cái dựa vào vũ lực kiếm lấy quyền sinh tồn lực thế giới bên trong, tín ngưỡng tựa như một chuyện cười, nhưng là, là, Rogers y nguyên thư.

Mà từ nơi này dị giáo thần trong miệng không có chút nào trêu tức thậm chí vô cùng nghiêm túc nói ra, đối Rogers lại giống như là nhất tàn khốc đùa cợt.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Thor thân ảnh cao lớn, ánh mắt dần dần sắc bén, hắn đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng thiết bị giám sát, Thor lập tức nắm chặt Mjolnir, ngươi đừng đánh cái khác chủ ý.

Rogers đem ánh mắt di chuyển đến trên người hắn, đột nhiên cười: Đương nhiên, dù sao ngươi là thần a, Thor · Odinson.

Thor quay người rời đi sau, Steve từ máy giám thị bên trong nhìn thấy Rogers đem bờ môi nhấp vào trong miệng, giống như là nuốt vào một câu nói không nên lời.

Chúng ta thích. Steve quay đầu, trông thấy Thor đẩy cửa ra, từ thiết bị giám sát bên trong đi đến trước mặt mình.

Chúng ta thích. Thor xoay người, hướng Steve duỗi ra hai tay.

Steve do dự một chút, mới chậm rãi đi vào ngực của hắn, Thor đem ngón tay luồn vào Steve trong tóc, đầu ngón tay nhu hòa cường độ một lần một lần chải qua da đầu của hắn, từ làn da chỗ sâu lan tràn ra chết lặng cảm giác phát ra đến toàn thân, Steve phát hiện mình chậm rãi trầm tĩnh lại.

Thor cúi đầu xuống, bờ môi dán khóe môi của hắn nói nhỏ, Steve nghe không rõ, có lẽ bọn chúng bản thân liền không có ý nghĩa, hắn quay đầu đi cùng hắn hôn.

Thor ý thức được Rogers lời muốn nói cuối cùng vẫn là nói ra, mà câu nói kia thậm chí còn có một cái khác tầng hàm nghĩa, khả năng Rogers cũng không từng chú ý.

Giữa bọn hắn có một cái Ngày bình thường Không ảnh hưởng toàn cục nghịch lý.

Hắn luôn luôn quên hắn là cái thần, hắn cũng hầu như là quên hắn là cái nhân loại.

TBC

Notes:

* Kính Tượng vũ trụ chùy thiết lập là băng sương chùy, tức manga 《 Nếu Thor bị băng sương cự nhân thu dưỡng 》 Bên trong thiết lập

Chapter 4: Ⅱ. No Fear(2)

Notes:

*NC-17, mcu Thuẫn chùy  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text  
Ta rất xin lỗi. Steve nhẹ nói.

Ngươi không cần nói như vậy, Thor đem hắn ngậm vào trong miệng, từ bất cứ ý nghĩa gì bên trên.

Kết thúc một cái dài dằng dặc lười biếng hôn sau Steve đem đầu chống đỡ tại Thor trên vai, Thor, thanh âm của hắn trực tiếp phun tại người yêu tim, ta muốn cảm thụ ngươi.

Bọn hắn tại trở về phòng ngủ quá trình bên trong cởi bỏ lẫn nhau quần áo, Steve trông thấy Thor thân thể trần truồng vẫn như cũ có chút thiểm thần —— Dù là nó đã khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại. Hắn đem lòng bàn tay tại Thor lồng ngực, lòng bàn tay truyền về nhiệt độ cao nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng ổn định hữu lực nhịp tim để hắn thoáng an định lại. Hai cánh tay của hắn bị Thor nắm chặt, không kịp rút ra tay chen tại giữa hai người, Thor cho hắn một cái rất có chinh phạt ý vị hôn sâu, hắn phong kín Steve môi, đầu lưỡi quấn quanh đưa đẩy tại mỗi một chỗ lưu lại tiêu ký, đem trong miệng dưỡng khí đều tiêu hao hầu như không còn, thẳng đến Steve đầu ngón tay vô ý thức nắm chặt lúc mới tách ra.

Phòng bếp đèn còn không có đóng, cổng nghiêng nghiêng thò vào đến màu trắng ánh đèn cùng ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng đầy đủ để bọn hắn thấy rõ lẫn nhau, Steve bờ môi cùng xương gò má cũng hơi phát sáng, lam con mắt màu xanh lục đựng lấy nguyệt ngân huy. Hắn còn đang có chút thở dốc, nhưng tinh thần đã rõ ràng hưng phấn lên. Thor cười lên, khàn khàn thâm trầm hầu âm lăn qua Steve lòng bàn tay: Đây mới là đội trưởng của ta.

Có lẽ hưng phấn lên không chỉ có Steve tinh thần.

Đương Thor cầm Steve đem hắn đẩy ngã lúc ở trên giường, Steve cơ hồ là lấy chuẩn bị chiến đấu tư thái cuốn lên thân trên giữ lại lôi đình chi thần bả vai, Thor mở ra chân dài vượt tại Steve hông eo hai bên, thân thể chìm xuống, hai người ngực bụng dính sát nằm ở cùng một chỗ. Thor đem bọn hắn hai cái cùng một chỗ nắm ở trong tay, lòng bàn tay của hắn nóng hổi, ngón tay chỗ trăm ngàn năm chấp chùy cứng rắn kén đè ép lề mề qua yếu ớt làn da, thô đá sỏi đau một chút một chút trêu chọc lấy Steve thần kinh. Hắn đem Thor đầu ép hướng mình, đẩy ra màu vàng nhạt tóc dài hôn hắn vành tai, thuận động mạch cổ một đường hôn đến xương quai xanh chính giữa. Tay của hắn trượt xuống đến, bóp xoa leo lên tại xương sườn bên trên cơ bắp, một đường trượt đến hắn hẹp trên lưng, ngón tay ấn vào căng đầy cơ bắp.

Thor, hắn ngẩng đầu lên khắc chế thở dốc, mặt bị tình dục thiêu đến đỏ bừng, Thor. Hắn lại kêu một tiếng, ánh mắt dạo qua một vòng lại trở xuống người yêu trong mắt, môi của hắn khó được không có mím chặt mà là có chút mở ra, nhưng người yêu danh tự đã xem hắn lòng xấu hổ đẩy lên cực hạn, hắn thuận theo bản năng ngẩng cằm đối người yêu lộ ra cái cổ, hoàn toàn không tự biết là như thế nào một bộ mời tư thái.

Thor cúi người đi hôn hắn, từ bờ môi đến cằm, hắn nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy Steve hầu kết, giống mẹ thú ngậm lấy thú nhỏ phần gáy, hắn buông ra hai người tính khí, cố ý dùng đỉnh đụng đụng Steve, toại nguyện thu hoạch từ dưới hàm răng lăn qua nhỏ bé rên rỉ, hắn từ trong tủ đầu giường lấy ra dầu bôi trơn nhét vào Steve trong tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy người yêu trên mặt đỏ một đường đốt tới trước ngực.

Không phải cho ngươi, đội trưởng, đây là cho ta dùng.

Thập...... Không được! Steve đột nhiên từ trên giường bắn lên đến, kém chút đem Thor xốc xuống dưới, Thor ngồi quỳ chân tại Steve trên bàn chân, nhìn xem hắn kinh ngạc hỗn hợp có phẫn nộ biểu lộ lộ ra một cái thường ngày cười.

Hai người lõa trình tương đối —— Thậm chí còn cứng ngắc lấy, dâng trào hạ thể vận sức chờ phát động, cái này nhận biết để Steve con mắt cũng không biết nên đi chỗ nào thả, nhưng vẫn là kiên quyết nói ra không được.

Ngươi sẽ thụ thương.

Chúng ta thích, Thor lắc đầu, tinh quang tán tại hắn phát lên, hắn đem dầu bôi trơn lấy ra, nâng lên Steve tay phải cúi đầu hôn lên hắn lòng bàn tay, ta toàn tâm tín nhiệm ngươi, nguyện ý đem mình giao cho ngươi trong lòng bàn tay. Hắn giương mắt lên nhìn xem hắn, trong con ngươi đựng lấy nhỏ vụn chỉ riêng, thần sắc nhẹ nhàng lại trịnh trọng.

Steve ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn vô ý thức muốn cự tuyệt, lại lập tức ngăn cản mình.

Người yêu của hắn lấy lớn nhất tín nhiệm đem mình giao cho hắn, nguyện ý thông qua nguyên thủy nhất lại thắm thiết phương thức hướng hắn biểu đạt yêu thương, hắn tại sao muốn cự tuyệt đâu?

Steve ngực phảng phất bành dấy lên một đám lửa, hắn nâng lên Thor gương mặt, tận cố gắng lớn nhất cho hắn một cái giống trước đó sâu như vậy hôn, người yêu của hắn dán môi của hắn tràn ra tiếu dung.

Bọn hắn lựa chọn mặt đối mặt tư thế —— Tại Steve yêu cầu hạ, Thor hai đầu chân dài phân quỳ gối hắn đầu gối hai bên, hai tay vịn Steve bả vai, mặc cho Steve đem đại lượng dầu bôi trơn ấm áp sau thúc đẩy trong thân thể của hắn, nhiệt độ cao nhiệt độ cơ thể rất mau đem dầu bôi trơn hòa tan thành chất lỏng, Thor cảm thấy bọn chúng sắp chảy ra, mà Steve vẫn như cũ chỉ dùng hai ngón tay không ngừng ra vào phân cắt, tỉ mỉ đến dài dòng.

Thor chân mày cau lại.

Đau không? Steve lập tức dừng tay lại bên trên động tác.

Thor lắc đầu, muốn chảy ra.

Hắn thu lại cửa huyệt muốn ngăn cản những cái kia nguy cơ sớm tối chất lỏng, lại lập tức bị Steve nắm chặt xương hông, chớ lộn xộn, hắn nho nhỏ hít vào một hơi, vô ý thức dùng giọng ra lệnh, ta không muốn để cho ngươi thụ thương.

Thor cúi đầu xuống cùng Steve cái trán chống đỡ, mái tóc dài vàng óng tán tại Steve bên mặt, cách ly ra một cái không gian nho nhỏ, chúng ta thích, Thor đuôi mang theo thanh âm rung động, ấm áp khí tức phun tại Steve chóp mũi, ta chịu lấy không được nữa.

Steve cắn môi dưới, đem khuếch trương ngón tay lại tăng thêm một cây, một cái tay khác thuận cột sống của hắn rơi xuống bị chống ra cửa huyệt chỗ vò theo, Thor thân thể trong nháy mắt kéo căng, phát ra một tiếng ngạt thở rên rỉ. Steve câu lên một cái cười, ngẩng đầu lên đi hôn hắn cằm, tại Thor thể nội ba ngón tay ứng hòa lấy bên ngoài vò theo tiết tấu, mỗi một lần đều tìm được chỗ sâu nhất, đầu ngón tay xoay tròn đè xuống càng thêm mềm mại vách trong, thậm chí đẩy lên một chút xíu đường cong. Thor vô ý thức chắp lên lưng, thể nội no bụng trướng để hắn có loại nguy cơ vô hình cảm giác, chậm chạp không có bị kích thích đến chỗ mẫn cảm lại để cho hắn nghĩ chủ động tìm kiếm càng nhiều, hắn đem âm hành chống đỡ tại Steve cánh tay bên trên ma cọ, gọn gàng dứt khoát khoái cảm dọc theo cột sống nổ tung, đầu óc của hắn bị quấy đến hỗn loạn tưng bừng, tay trái thuận Steve bả vai rơi xuống sung mãn cơ ngực bên trên, dùng đầu ngón tay xay nghiền hắn núm vú, cảm thụ hắn tốt đội trưởng thân thể trong nháy mắt căng cứng.

Thor! Steve thanh âm đã bị thiêu đến làm nóng khàn khàn, ngữ khí mang theo cảnh cáo ý vị.

Thor cười lên, chống lên thân thể đem Steve toàn bộ lũng tiến mình trong bóng tối, hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem người yêu giơ lên mặt, nhìn xem trong mắt của hắn bất cứ lúc nào đều lóe ra chân thành cùng nhiệt liệt.

Hắn biên độ nhỏ đong đưa hông eo, chủ động phun ra nuốt vào lấy người yêu ngón tay, đội trưởng, ta chuẩn bị xong.

Steve nhào tới hôn hắn, như cái vội vàng xao động mao đầu tiểu tử, hắn đem ngón tay rút ra, một tay đẩy bờ vai của hắn, một tay nắm chặt eo của hắn đem hai người cùng nhau nhấc lên, bộ ngực của bọn hắn đụng vào nhau, Thor đem Steve âm hành vùi vào mình trong khe đít lề mề mấy lần, vừa mới đem đầu ép tiến khuếch trương tốt cửa huyệt liền bị Steve kêu ngừng.

Ta đã cảnh cáo ngươi, quyền khống chế tại ta chỗ này.

Steve mím chặt bờ môi, người yêu thân thể bao vây lấy âm hành mẫn cảm đầu kích thích hắn hai chân phát run, hận không thể ngay lập tức đem mình toàn bộ vùi vào hắn thân thể mềm mại bên trong, nhưng hắn khắc chế gần như vô tình, tiết tấu ổn định trừu sáp thăm dò, dần dần thúc đẩy. Thor bị hắn trêu chọc đến sắp bạo tạc, hai tay co rút lấy ôm lấy vai của hắn, người yêu cau chặt lông mày cùng rủ xuống đuôi mắt đem hắn tâm tắc đến tràn đầy, hắn gọi hắn Steve, yết hầu giống rót đầy Asgard mật rượu, không chịu được yếu dật xuất lai.

Hắn tại Steve theo tiếng nâng lên trong mắt thấy được biển trời đụng vào nhau.

Steve đại khái là tại một cái bình minh giáng sinh, Thor lung tung nghĩ đến, sau đó đem kia một mảnh thanh lãnh ẩm ướt đường chân trời đều thu vào trong mắt.

Nhưng bây giờ, Steve đáy mắt đựng lấy tình dục ửng hồng, giống nhiễm mặt trời lặn ranh giới có tuyết.

Ta yêu ngươi.

Thor ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn không dễ dàng bộc bạch người yêu đoạt lời của hắn, tại đem mình chôn thật sâu tiến trong thân thể của hắn thời điểm nói hai lần, ta yêu ngươi, Thor.

Ta yêu ngươi, Steeven.

Steve đem Thor vò trong ngực một chút một chút hung hăng tiến đụng vào chỗ sâu nhất, lại vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị thoát lực Thor mang ngược lại, hai người lăn trên giường.

Thor, Thor! Steve lập tức bổ nhào qua nâng lên mặt của hắn, bối rối đẩy ra hắn tản mặt mũi tràn đầy tóc vàng sau trông thấy hắn lộ ra một cái còn có chút mông lung tiếu dung lắc đầu.

Thor đã sớm biết, đối với lần này xâm lấn, Steve nhận tổn thương so với hắn càng sâu.

Steve không có cách nào quên cái kia bóng ma, cái kia tái nhợt, hỗn loạn, hôn mê Thor như cái u linh từ đầu đến cuối chăm chú quắp lấy hắn tâm, trước mặt hắn Thor tươi sống nóng hổi, nhưng hắn trong mắt tàn ảnh để hắn phảng phất lần nữa về tới cái kia hoảng sợ bất lực thời khắc.

Thor nâng lên hai tay, đè xuống Steve đầu cùng mình cái trán chống đỡ, hắn một cái tay chụp lấy Steve phần gáy, một cái tay khác vuốt ve hắn sau đầu tóc, thẳng đến Steve rốt cục buông ra hô hấp của mình.

Ngươi để cho chúng ta có hơi lâu.

Ta rất xin lỗi, Thor...

Ngươi không cần nói như vậy, mãi mãi cũng không. Thor nhắm mắt lại, chỉ dùng khí vừa nói ra quanh quẩn tại hai người thổ tức ở giữa trịnh trọng giống một cái nghi thức, hiện tại tiếp tục, chúng ta thích, hoàn thành nó.

Steve hôn cặp kia đối với thần tới nói quá ôn hoà hiền hậu bờ môi xay nghiền mút vào, từ đó đánh cắp từng tia từng sợi khí tức, tay phải của hắn dùng sức ấn vào Thor rộng lượng lòng bàn tay, đè ép ra không khí sau cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen. Thor chủ động phối hợp để hắn buông ra đối với mình khống chế, lần lượt hung hăng ép qua hắn điểm mẫn cảm tiến đụng vào chỗ sâu nhất, đâm đến người yêu tóc dài ở sau ót lật lên kim sắc gợn sóng. Hắn đem Steve tay dẫn hướng mình, đem mặt vùi vào người yêu lòng bàn tay lần nữa thành kính hôn.

Steve như bị mê hoặc đồng dạng nhìn qua Bắc Âu thần chi bị ánh trăng nhiễm đến càng thêm thánh khiết dung nhan lộ ra thất thần biểu lộ, người yêu của hắn có chút hậu tri hậu giác ngượng ngùng, quay đầu đem nửa gương mặt giấu ở trong lòng bàn tay của hắn rên rỉ, khàn khàn hầu âm thuận tĩnh mạch chảy trở về đến trái tim, cào đến Steve nổi điên.

Người yêu của hắn lấy thần tư thái bao dung hắn, lấy người tư thái trấn an hắn, lấy người yêu tư thái tiếp nhận hắn toàn bộ cũng phản hồi lấy yêu cùng tin cậy, trong miệng của hắn chỉ có tên của hắn, trong mắt của hắn duy nhất chứa nổi cái này Steve · Rogers.

Cái này khiến Steve tâm tượng bị ngâm mình ở mật ong bình bên trong, ngọt ngào vừa chua chát chát đến thấy đau.

Hắn nắm chặt người yêu bị vắng vẻ hồi lâu tính khí, nghe được hắn trong cổ phun ra không thể nhịn được nữa nghẹn ngào, hắn đem thân thể đè xuống cùng hắn dán vào, hai trái tim cách xương ngực hôn, Thor vô ý thức giữ chặt hắn thủ đoạn, bọn hắn cộng đồng trèo lên Thiên đường cùng Địa Ngục giao thoa đỉnh phong.

Cao trào qua đi Steve nằm ở người yêu trên lồng ngực, trước mắt hắn đều là điểm sáng màu trắng, thậm chí liền người yêu ngũ quan đều thấy không rõ, hắn cấp tốc hô hấp lấy, nghe bên mặt nổi trống tiếng tim đập, đầu óc của hắn đang thong thả khôi phục vận chuyển sau bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái gì, khu sử hắn chống lên thân thể lung lay đầu, ta đi giúp ngươi thanh lý.

Lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị Thor ấn trở về.

Không vội.

No Fear Xong

Notes:

* Muốn nhìn he Có thể đậu ở chỗ này  
* Đằng sau hai bộ phận đều sẽ giảng rắn thuẫn trở về Kính Tượng vũ trụ sau đó phát sinh sự tình, sau đó, ngươi hiểu, Kính Tượng vũ trụ đều không có gì he Khả năng...... 【 Nhìn trời 】

Chapter 5: Ⅲ. No Light(1)

Notes:

* Thứ ba, bộ phận thứ tư phát sinh ở Kính Tượng vũ trụ, vì làm phân chia tất cả mọi người đồng đều lấy dòng họ xưng hô  
* Kính Tượng thuẫn chùy  
* Có nhân vật tử vong tình tiết  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text  
Odinson đi vào phòng ngủ của mình lúc phát hiện Rogers ngồi tại hắn trước bàn trên ghế, xuyên bó sát người màu đen quần áo huấn luyện cùng chiến thuật giày, không có mặc chế phục.

Hắn hơi kinh ngạc, dù sao đối với trung đình tới nói đêm đã khuya, huống chi mình là vừa vặn từ tư ngói thái phu Heim trở về trung đình, cũng không thông tri bất luận kẻ nào.

Hắn hỏi: Đội trưởng, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?

Lần này chiến hậu hội nghị ngươi không có tham gia.

Odinson ngắn ngủi cười một tiếng, nếu như Hắc ám tinh linh hoàng hôn không có quấy nhiễu phán đoán của ta, ta đã rời đi trung đình 12 Ngày, hắn cố ý dừng lại một chút, các ngươi 12 Trời? Tại trong phòng của ta?

Ta là nghe được Jarvis nói ngươi đã tiến vào chiến đội căn cứ sau mới tới. Rogers xụ mặt, hoàn toàn như trước đây chính nghĩa nghiêm trang. Odinson không nói gì nữa, chỉ là đem trong tay Mjolnir đặt ở cửa trước chỗ, đi đến bên giường tọa hạ.

Rogers đem cái ghế quay tới mặt hướng hắn hỏi: Ngươi từng nói qua mã lặc Chris đã đồng ý vĩnh viễn không bốc lên chiến tranh, vì cái gì hắn lại đột nhiên công kích Địa Cầu?

Ta lần trước tại tư ngói thái phu Heim nhìn thấy mã lặc Chris lúc hắn xác thực phi thường thuận theo, lập tức liền đáp ứng sẽ không tiếp tục cùng Ni Đạt Neville là địch, cũng cam đoan sẽ không làm trái Jotunheim chi chủ bất kỳ quyết định gì. Odinson mày nhăn lại đến, nhưng lần này trong chiến dịch Malekith cùng với thân vệ toàn bộ tử vong, phía dưới ám tinh linh chỉ là theo khiến làm việc, ta không hỏi ra nguyên do.

Mà liền ta biết, Jotunheim thực tế người lãnh đạo vẫn là ngươi, đương nhiệm Jotunheim chi chủ là ngươi trung thực người ủng hộ, Rogers con mắt như là chó sói nheo lại, tư ngói thái phu Heim chủ cũ mới chết, ngươi rời đi 12 Trời đến cùng là đi trấn áp Hắc ám tinh linh vẫn là đã đem bọn hắn thu về dưới trướng? Ngươi lưu tại trung đình đến cùng là vì thủ hộ nàng vẫn là vì một ngày kia chiếm lĩnh nàng?

Từ chiếm lĩnh nàng nhân dân bắt đầu?

Đội trưởng, ta không rõ ngươi lời nói ý gì.

Rogers lông mày dựng đứng, ngươi không nghe thấy thư của ngươi chúng tiếng hô sao? Bọn hắn vì ngươi lần này đối kháng Hắc ám tinh linh bên trong'Anh dũng biểu hiện' Tổ chức du hành hội nghị, quá trình bên trong cùng phổ thông thị dân phát sinh tranh chấp. Ánh mắt của hắn thấu triệt lại thâm trầm, bên trong lật quấy hận ý là Odinson chưa từng thấy qua, Odinson, ngươi biết rõ đế quốc không cho phép có tông giáo tín ngưỡng, còn dung túng bọn hắn tập hợp thành một đoàn thể, lắng nghe cầu nguyện của bọn hắn, cho bọn hắn mang đến'Thần tích' , mà lại, Rogers thậm chí dừng lại thở dốc một hơi, phảng phất kia một nhóm lớn lời nói để hắn thiếu dưỡng —— Đây là cực kỳ hiếm thấy, từ hắn tiêm vào huyết thanh trở thành Rogers đội trưởng về sau còn lần đầu chật vật như vậy, ta chưa hề biết ngươi còn dạy thụ bọn hắn trong truyền thuyết ma pháp, để bọn hắn dùng những này tại New York đầu đường trắng trợn phá hư, còn sát hại 3 Tên đặc công của chúng ta.

Odinson lông mày vặn, ta chưa hề dạy bọn hắn ma pháp, hắn đứng người lên, ta biết bọn hắn hội nghị điểm ở đâu, ta sẽ ra lệnh cho bọn họ lập tức giải tán.

Dừng lại! Rogers cơ hồ là từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên ngăn ở trước người hắn, hắn nắm chặt cái này cao hơn hắn ra 4 Tấc Anh Thần tộc hậu duệ cổ áo lúc, thậm chí có thể cảm giác được hắn bởi vì phẫn nộ mà hướng ra phía ngoài phóng xạ hàn ý, ngươi bây giờ đi gặp bọn hắn, chẳng lẽ muốn nhân cơ hội phát động bạo loạn sao!

Odinson trong thanh âm cũng mang theo nộ khí, đội trưởng, hắn cơ hồ đem cái từ này cắn ra máu, ngươi nên tin tưởng ta trung thành.

Rogers cơ hồ bị câu nói này đánh cho mất đi toàn bộ khí lực, hắn buông ra Odinson cổ áo lui về sau hai bước, một đôi mắt kìm nén đến đỏ bừng, vậy thì cùng ta đánh một trận.

Nếu như đây là mệnh lệnh của ngươi, đội trưởng.

Đừng nói đến như thế đường hoàng! Rogers đột nhiên bị chọc giận, bỗng nhiên cất cao âm điệu hô phá âm cuối, ngươi bản tính như thế, Odinson! Ngươi là băng sương cự nhân nuôi lớn, dù cho cầm lấy Mjolnir ngươi cũng căn bản không phải, cũng vĩnh viễn sẽ không trở thành thần! Không muốn phảng phất hiện tại bỏ vũ khí xuống liền có thể rửa sạch ngươi thực chất bên trong hiếu chiến đồng dạng.

Odinson đột nhiên bổ nhào qua kẹp lại Rogers yết hầu đem hắn giơ lên chống đỡ ở trên tường, bị râu ria nửa đậy bờ môi lay động, lại một chữ đều không nói ra miệng, ngón tay của hắn cốt thép ổn định kẹp lấy Rogers đường hô hấp, chỉ cấp hắn lưu lại một điểm có thể hô hấp thông lộ.

Rogers vặn vẹo lộ ra một cái cười, chưa từng nhiều trong khe hở ra sức gạt ra một câu: Lúc này mới... Đúng (That' s my boy. )*.

Hắn đột nhiên hai tay nắm ở Odinson thủ đoạn, eo cuốn lên, hai chân dùng sức đá vào Odinson ngực. Odinson bị đau buông tay lùi về phía sau mấy bước, Rogers lấy xuống treo trên tường hai thanh xanh biếc dao găm ngắn nắm trong tay.

Odinson con ngươi trong nháy mắt nắm chặt.

Rogers đem hai thanh chủy thủ nằm ngang ở trước ngực, tay trái phòng vệ tay phải công kích, Odinson nắm chặt song quyền hướng hắn nhào tới, tránh thoát Rogers vạch hướng trước ngực hắn chủy thủ đồng thời cầm hắn đâm về phía mình bên gáy tay, Rogers thất bại kích thứ nhất ngoặt một cái, chủy thủ trở lại đâm vào Odinson xương sườn ở giữa.

Băng sương từ đâm rách vết thương tràn lan lên thân đao, trong nháy mắt liền bò tới Rogers trên tay, mấy ngàn năm để dành hàn ý làm cho hắn không thể không buông tay ra, Odinson đột nhiên phát lực đem hắn đẩy ra, đẩy đến hắn hướng về sau lảo đảo mấy bước.

Odinson làn da từ vết thương bắt đầu toàn bộ biến thành màu băng lam, hai mắt bị lóe điện quang thương lam bao trùm, Rogers thậm chí có thể cảm giác được cả phòng nhiệt độ đều tại bởi vậy hạ xuống, hắn nắm chặt trong tay còn lại môt cây chủy thủ.

Biến thành sương cự nhân hình thái Odinson phảng phất đã mất đi làm người lý trí, hắn rút ra cắm ở cùng lúc chủy thủ ném ở một bên, phảng phất hoàn toàn không cảm giác được đau, vết thương rất nhanh bị băng sương bao trùm, thậm chí không có lưu một giọt máu. Hắn hướng Rogers bổ nhào qua, Rogers rút lui hai bước vọt lên đạp ở trên tường, chống đỡ bờ vai của hắn quay người nhảy đến phía sau hắn, một cái lăn đất nhặt lên bị hắn vứt bỏ chủy thủ một lần nữa nắm xoay tay lại bên trong.

Đao...... Buông xuống...... Odinson trong cổ họng phi thường hàm hồ lăn ra một câu, Rogers đại khái không có nghe tiếng, bởi vì hắn đem cái kia thanh nhặt về chủy thủ một lần nữa nhắm ngay Odinson lồng ngực.

Odinson bị triệt để chọc giận, hắn vung lên trong tay cái ghế hướng Rogers đập tới, Rogers lập tức triển khai quang thuẫn bảo vệ đỉnh đầu, cái ghế tại quang thuẫn bên trên nện đến vỡ nát. Odinson dùng hai tay nắm ở eo của hắn đem hắn giơ lên, to lớn lực đạo để Rogers cảm thấy mình sẽ bị sinh sinh bóp Đoạn Tích chùy, hắn một cái tay đem chủy thủ cắm vào Odinson xương quai xanh ở giữa, thừa dịp hắn bị đau buông lỏng lực đạo lúc vung lên tấm thuẫn hung hăng vung mạnh hướng hắn huyệt Thái Dương.

Odinson buông tay đem hắn ném lúc hắn thậm chí không cách nào đứng lên, trên lưng kịch liệt đau nhức để hắn hoàn toàn không cảm giác được hai chân tồn tại, may mà Odinson cũng bởi vì tấm thuẫn xung kích có chút choáng váng, hắn tiện tay vung lên lại đem cái bàn đánh tới hướng Rogers, Rogers dùng hai tay giơ lên tấm thuẫn chống đỡ, nhưng lưng eo không cách nào dùng sức để hắn trực tiếp bị cái bàn đặt ở phía dưới. Rất nhanh một cái càng lớn lực đạo nện xuống đến, mặt bàn tại quang thuẫn bên trên đứt gãy, Rogers nhất thời không kịp phản ứng, dao găm trong tay dán bộ mặt cắm vào trên sàn nhà, vạch ra trên vết thương kết băng vảy, hắn bắt đầu lo lắng cho mình cũng sẽ lập tức biến thành sương cự nhân, nhưng tựa hồ cũng không có cái khác biến hóa ra hiện. Odinson xoay người lại bắt hắn quang thuẫn, Rogers vượt lên trước một bước thu hồi quang thuẫn, đem trong tay chủy thủ cắm vào trái tim của hắn.

Cắm vào trái tim chủy thủ đột nhiên dấy lên ánh lửa, trong nháy mắt liền thiêu hủy Odinson hơn phân nửa giáp ngực, Odinson lảo đảo lui lại, màu băng lam từ nơi ngực bắt đầu nhanh chóng rút đi, hai mắt trở về biển đồng dạng màu lam, thần sắc hắn mê mang giang hai cánh tay, nhìn xem trước ngực chủy thủ lại nhìn xem Rogers mặt. Rogers nhào tới rút ra chủy thủ ném ở một bên, nhưng Odinson đã không chịu nổi hai người trọng lượng, trùng điệp quẳng xuống đất, chủy thủ thoát ra nhân thể sau liền dập tắt, rơi trên mặt đất lúc còn bốc lên còn sót lại bụi mù.

Rogers hai tay níu lấy Odinson cổ áo nửa ghé vào trên người hắn, môi của hắn tố chất thần kinh run rẩy, lại một cái âm đều không phát ra được, Odinson thần sắc đã từ chấn kinh cùng mê mang chuyển thành bình tĩnh, hắn mở miệng kêu một tiếng đội trưởng, lại lập tức bị trong cổ họng phun lên máu sang ở không phát ra được thanh âm nào. Rogers đem lỗ tai gần sát miệng của hắn hồi lâu, thẳng đến dưới thân người hoàn toàn không có tiếng động mới đứng dậy, nửa gương mặt đều là phun tung toé bên trên đỏ tươi vết máu.

Hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, vươn tay đem hắn con mắt đóng lại sau, lại tiếp tục tại tấm kia y nguyên ấm áp mềm mại trên mặt băn khoăn thật lâu, nhưng thủy chung không có quay đầu nhìn một chút, giống như là muốn chỉ dựa vào đầu ngón tay đem hắn mặt nhớ kỹ. Hồi lâu sau, Rogers thu tay lại nắm thành quyền, hôn mu bàn tay của mình, hắn lần nữa đem bờ môi chăm chú nhấp vào trong miệng, vẫn như cũ một chữ đều cũng không nói ra miệng.

Hắn vừa mới tự tay giết chết thần —— Cho dù là dị giáo thần.

Đồng thời cũng giết chết người hắn yêu.

Mà hắn chỉ là vì cái này thao đản, giống cỏ dại đồng dạng tùy ý sinh trưởng tốt đúng lẽ thường đương nhiên nhưng là lại chỗ đó đều không đối thế giới —— Hắn từ xuất sinh lên liền sinh hoạt thế giới.

Nhưng nhìn chỉ có một mình hắn biết, nếu như không thêm vào khống chế, mỗi người đều muốn bị mảnh này cỏ hoang treo cổ.

Cho nên chuyện này chỉ có thể từ hắn tới làm.

Hắn vô cùng ghen ghét thế giới kia Steve · Rogers, cùng hắn tảng sáng tiếu dung.

Hắn rõ ràng cả đời đều trong bóng đêm tiến lên, đáy lòng lại có một cái không biết tên xứ sở thỉnh thoảng lộ ra ánh sáng nhạt, hắn không biết điểm này ánh sáng nhạt đến từ nơi nào —— Có thể là Thượng Đế sáng tạo thế giới này lúc không đành lòng chảy xuống nước mắt đi. Đương chiến tranh Thiên Bình xuất hiện nghiêng, hắn chỗ quốc gia lựa chọn phe thắng lợi, thế là hắn không thể không dùng bị tôn sùng hắc ám lạnh lẽo cứng rắn quy tắc đến bao trùm điểm này không hợp nhau ánh sáng, cũng tê liệt mình đây chính là ngươi cả đời sinh tồn chi đạo —— Bởi vì ngươi muốn hiệu trung với quốc gia của ngươi. Mà cái kia Steve · Rogers, cứ như vậy không quan tâm đem cái kia xứ sở xé mở, đem tất cả ánh sáng thẳng thắn ở trước mặt hắn, lấy chưa thế sự chân thành cùng thuần trắng đối với hắn nói, nhìn a, ngươi vốn có thể không dạng này, thế giới này vốn có thể không dạng này.

Song khi hắn đưa mắt nhìn sang thuộc về mình hiện thực, lại là hỗn loạn tưng bừng đen nhánh vũng bùn. Mà mảnh này trong vũng bùn chân chính vương thậm chí không phải đế quốc lãnh tụ.

Nếu như ngươi không quay về, cái vũ trụ kia Thor sẽ thống trị toàn bộ trung đình. Chính là bởi vì ngươi tại, hắn mới sẽ không cướp đoạt trung đình, ngươi sau khi chết, hắn cũng sẽ không đem trung đình mượn tay người khác người bên ngoài. Dù sao Lôi Thần số mệnh chính là bảo hộ trung đình.

Một cái khác vũ trụ Thor như chuông vang đồng dạng tại linh hồn của hắn bên trên lặp đi lặp lại đánh, hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng mình sau khi chết nhân loại bị Thor · Odinson thống trị tràng cảnh.

Nhân loại không nên có được một cái mới vương.

Nhất là một người thân là Thần tộc hậu duệ lại bị hiếu chiến khát máu cự nhân nuôi lớn, có được vĩnh hằng sinh mệnh lại không cách nào bị đánh bại vương.

Cái này trời xui đất khiến chưa thể thành thần thần tử, thủy chung là Steve · Rogers sinh mệnh nhất không thể khống nhân tố.

Bao quát hắn đối với hắn sinh tại linh hồn quấn tại huyết mạch lại vĩnh viễn không cách nào nói ra miệng yêu thương.

Hắn đột nhiên nhìn thấy dừng ở cửa trước Mjolnir, hai hàng nước mắt không có dấu hiệu nào chảy xuống, hắn vùi đầu vào đầu gối ở giữa, tiếng khóc lóc bên trong xâm nhập vào trầm thấp điên cuồng cười.

Cái kia Steve nói cho hắn biết nhân loại có thể như thế nào tự do bình đẳng sinh hoạt, cái kia Thor nói cho hắn biết trở ngại lớn nhất là người hắn yêu, đối với cái này hắn không biết nên trong lòng còn có cảm kích hay là nên tìm một cơ hội trở về giết bọn hắn.

Như vậy tươi đẹp đến như là đản sinh tại mặt trời bên trong sinh ra người, không biết huyết dịch có phải hay không là kim sắc.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, bởi vì Rogers mất tích mà tìm tới Odinson gian phòng Stark đẩy cửa ra lúc, chính trông thấy Rogers như cái pho tượng đồng dạng ngồi trên sàn nhà —— Vẫn là hắn đêm qua tọa hạ vị trí, không sai chút nào. Mà Odinson —— Nếu như không phải đã khô cạn vết máu cùng trước ngực đáng sợ vết thương —— Nhìn tựa như ngủ thiếp đi. Nghe thấy tiếng vang Rogers rốt cục bỏ được đem ánh mắt dời ra mặt trước mảnh đất kia tấm, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía kinh đến muốn đem đầu lưỡi nuốt xuống Stark: Nếu như đến không phải là các ngươi bên trong một viên, ta nhất định sẽ giết hắn. Thanh âm của hắn phảng phất ba ngày không có uống nước khàn giọng.

Hắn từ trên sàn nhà đứng lên đi tới cửa, bởi vì một đêm không có hoạt động, thân thể có chút cứng ngắc, khi hắn đi tới cửa, Stark mới mượn hành lang ánh đèn thấy rõ vắt ngang tại eo hông hắn chỗ mảng lớn vết máu, khô cạn huyết dịch tan vào màu đen quần áo bó bên trong, hắn lần đầu tiên lại không có phân biệt ra được. Rogers sau lưng mặt đất lưu lại một khối đột ngột trống không, nguyên bản hợp lại hoàn chỉnh vết máu hình dạng bị xé mở, giống một cái bất quy tắc vết thương, im ắng thôn phệ lấy phụ cận hết thảy.

Stark trong đầu loạn như muốn bạo tạc, vô số câu hỏi bị Rogers một cái nhẹ nhàng ánh mắt liền toàn bộ chắn trở về trong bụng.

Thông tri Zahra, để hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng phòng giải phẫu. Rogers có chút quay đầu nhìn về phía Odinson phương hướng, dùng cơ hồ là mềm nhẹ nhất ngữ khí bổ sung một câu, mang lên Odinson.

Cùng ngày, các tạp chí lớn đồng đều lấy trang đầu đầu đề báo cáo Cửu Đầu Xà chiến đội căn cứ ban đêm lọt vào Hắc ám tinh linh còn sót lại tập kích tin tức, Thor · Odinson chiến tử, Rogers đội trưởng trọng thương, những chiến đội khác thành viên cũng có khác biệt trình độ thụ thương nhưng tổng thể không có gì đáng ngại.

TBC

Notes:

* Có một câu tiếng Trung đằng sau phụ tiếng Anh là bởi vì ta luôn cảm thấy tiếng Trung thiếu một chút ý tứ, trước mắt lại nghĩ không ra tốt hơn biểu đạt, liền đem tiếng Anh cùng nhau để lên 【ntm  
Chapter 6: Ⅲ. No Light(2)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Rogers lần nữa công khai lộ diện là tại Thor · Odinson lễ truy điệu bên trên, mắt phải của hắn bao lấy băng gạc, sắc mặt trắng bệch, nhưng vẫn như cũ thân hình thẳng tắp cử chỉ lưu loát. Khi hắn trên đài đọc lời chào mừng lúc, dư quang đột nhiên nhìn thấy phía ngoài đoàn người vây có một cái mơ hồ thân ảnh màu đen, hắn lúc ngẩng đầu lên lại phát hiện cái chỗ kia đã không có một ai, hắn tiếp tục mình nói chuyện, cái kia thân ảnh màu đen rất nhanh liền xuất hiện lần nữa, người tới cố ý đứng tại hắn ánh mắt biên giới, Rogers chỉ có thể nhìn ra đại khái là một cái hất lên đấu bồng màu đen người, mà khi đầu của hắn hơi chuyển động lúc, bóng đen lập tức lần nữa biến mất, thẳng đến lễ truy điệu kết thúc đều không tiếp tục xuất hiện.

Xử lí sau điều ra giám sát cùng sinh vật quét hình kết quả đến xem, nơi đó căn bản không có tồn tại qua bất luận kẻ nào.

Stark thậm chí hoài nghi đó có phải hay không giải phẫu mang đến bài dị phản ứng.

Rogers không nói gì, chỉ là cúi đầu sờ lên mắt phải bên trên băng gạc, cái này đã nhanh trở thành hắn mới quen thuộc, Stark khuyên qua hắn khắc chế một chút, dù sao thói quen động tác mang ý nghĩa nhưng bị lợi dụng, Rogers chỉ là gật gật đầu, chờ hủy đi băng gạc ta liền sẽ không làm.

Tức giận đến Stark kém chút hướng trên mặt hắn chào hỏi một cái lòng bàn tay pháo, đem hắn con mắt còn lại cũng băng mù.

Ngươi đây là bức hiếp, Rogers! Tại bất luận cái gì tình huống dưới ta đều không có nghĩa vụ cam đoan an toàn của ngươi, huống chi ngươi chết ta chính là chiến đội mới lãnh tụ.

Vậy ngươi đại khái có thể thử một chút. Rogers không mặn không nhạt nói.

Dù sao Cửu Đầu Xà không phải chỉ có Tony · Stark một nhà khoa học, người mới như măng mọc sau mưa, Stark khoa học kỹ thuật cùng trí tuệ rất dễ dàng bị thay thế, nhưng Rogers có thể bảo hộ đội viên của hắn, Cửu Đầu Xà vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không chủ động tìm Rogers phiền phức. Rogers là đế quốc cọc tiêu, hắn đã đại biểu quyền uy lại đại biểu thuận theo, đã mất đi hắn khó đảm bảo sẽ không nhân tâm bất ổn, Cửu Đầu Xà sẽ không đi liều lĩnh tràng phiêu lưu này, huống hồ bọn hắn so bất luận kẻ nào đều rõ ràng Rogers sẽ không vô thanh vô tức mặc người động tay chân.

Odinson tín đồ tại tự phát cử hành kỷ niệm hoạt động. Stark mở ra tin tức, vừa mới kết thúc lễ truy điệu địa phương đã tụ tập rất nhiều người, Cửu Đầu Xà binh sĩ ở ngoại vi giám thị bọn hắn hành động.

Đem binh sĩ đều rút về đến, để Ultron giám thị là đủ rồi. Rogers lại đưa tay sờ lên băng gạc, cho bọn hắn một chút thời gian xử lý bi thương đi, vô luận là bọn hắn vẫn là Odinson đều cần bị người tự nhiên lãng quên.

Stark từ đầu đến cuối không biết mình bị một người như vậy lấy con của cố nhân danh nghĩa tín nhiệm là may mắn hay là bất hạnh, hắn tựa như đối mặt với mưu sát tàu Titanic sông băng, vĩnh viễn thấy không rõ mặt biển phía dưới chiều sâu. Bất quá hắn biết Rogers cũng không có dân chúng bình thường cho rằng như thế không hỏi chính sự, chỉ là một cái pháp luật người thủ vệ, bất luận cái gì Cửu Đầu Xà người đều biết, cùng Rogers đối nghịch là muốn chết đệ nhất đường tắt.

Jarvis, 'Tan biến kế hoạch' Kỳ hạn cải thành ba năm, hắn nhìn thoáng qua Rogers, nhưng Rogers phảng phất làm như không nghe thấy mắt không ngó hai bên, tiếp tục xem trên màn hình khóc rống đám người, Stark tiếp tục nói, một lần nữa quy hoạch hành động.

Tốt, tiên sinh.

Rogers tại sau khi xuất viện chuyển vào Odinson gian phòng —— Đã từng gian phòng, đồng thời triệt bỏ tất cả tấm gương, không cho bất luận kẻ nào giải thích.

Tại hủy đi băng gạc ngày đó hắn soi một lần tấm gương, mắt phải của hắn bên trên từ nam chí bắc lấy một vết sẹo, lông mày xương chính giữa có một lỗ hổng, chỉ cần tia sáng sung túc liền không khó chú ý tới, cái này mắt phải màu lam so bên trái càng sâu, cũng càng thuần túy.

Đây là Odinson nguyện vọng.

Hắn câu nói sau cùng là lưu lại ta một chút đồ vật ở trên thân thể ngươi đi, đội trưởng, xem như đối ngươi trung thành nhất binh sĩ ban thưởng.

Câu nói này rõ ràng có thể nhiều loại giải thích, nhưng lưu hắn lại một bộ phận thân thể phảng phất là bị rót vào Rogers trong đầu, thế là hắn không chút do dự dùng chủy thủ chém vào ánh mắt của mình. Khi hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi câu nói này ý nghĩa lúc, đã là hủy đi băng gạc thời điểm.

Sau đó hắn một quyền đánh nát trước mặt tấm gương.

Vô số chỉ thuộc về Odinson con mắt từ mảnh vỡ bên trong nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, phẫn nộ lại đạm mạc.

Stark hỏi hắn có cần hay không từ phía sau đài giải trừ Odinson một người an toàn chương trình, bị Rogers cự tuyệt, hắn duy nhất để Stark giúp một tay là hủy bỏ mất đưa vào sai lầm mật mã quá nhiều sẽ thanh không số liệu phòng hộ chương trình.

Hắn thử thật lâu mới phá giải ra, mật mã là ba cái từ đơn.

Sierra, Golf, Romeo*.

Máy tính bắn ra hoan nghênh trở về, lôi đình chi thần hoan nghênh ngữ.

Rogers ngồi trên ghế sửng sốt hồi lâu, thẳng đến Jarvis thông tri hắn có đến từ Schmidt tướng quân mới thông tin. Hắn tắt đi vẫn dừng lại tại chủ giao diện máy tính, đeo lên mũ đi ra ngoài.

Vào lúc ban đêm hắn một lần nữa mở ra Odinson máy tính, ở bên trong phát hiện hắn ngay tại thu thập liên quan tới Cửu Giới tất cả tư liệu, Rogers thấy lưng phát lạnh, hắn rốt cuộc hiểu rõ thế giới song song bên trong Thor.

Cửu Giới ở giữa phân tranh đã qua tại phức tạp, mỗi cái chủng tộc có lực lượng thần bí không cách nào dùng Địa Cầu khoa học kỹ thuật đến lý giải, càng vọng đàm phục khắc thậm chí áp chế, Địa Cầu nếu như tùy tiện cuốn vào chỉ là tại dùng bình dân sinh mệnh mạo hiểm.

Phần tài liệu này tỉ mỉ xác thực trình độ để Rogers líu lưỡi, nếu như Rogers có được Cửu Đầu Xà nhất quán dã tâm, hắn thậm chí có thể bằng này thống lĩnh Cửu Giới, nhưng Rogers không nghĩ, như vậy hắn y nguyên có thể dùng nó cam đoan Địa Cầu tại Cửu Giới trong tranh đấu không việc gì.

Trong tư liệu còn nâng lên giết chết Odinson kia hai thanh dao găm ngắn —— Kia là đệ đệ của hắn Loki · Laufeyson tại Jotunheim lúc dùng làm vũ khí phòng thân, một thanh đặc biệt nhằm vào Asa Thần tộc, một thanh đặc biệt nhằm vào băng sương cự nhân. Loki dùng bọn chúng giết chết Laufey sau, đem bọn nó rơi vào bên cạnh thi thể *.

Rogers một hơi sau khi xem xong lại đối máy tính ngồi yên hồi lâu, thẳng đến Patton tìm đến, hắn mới phát hiện mình đã không ăn không uống tiếp cận 48 Giờ.

Đội trưởng, cửa phòng của ngươi đều muốn thành Schrödinger cửa phòng. Patton ôm cánh tay tựa ở trên khung cửa, lần tiếp theo ta sẽ nhìn thấy ai chết tại ngươi trong phòng?

Rogers đóng lại máy tính đứng lên, từ Patton bên người đi ra ngoài, trong phòng của ta sẽ không còn có người chết.

Tốt a, tốt a. Patton cười ha hả theo tới, rất lâu sau đó hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới Rogers câu nói này cũng hiểu được nó nói bóng gió sau, không khỏi rùng mình một cái.

Odinson lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Rogers lúc nhớ lại đã mấy trăm năm không thấy đệ đệ.

Bọn hắn kỳ thật không có như vậy giống, không, nên nói tuyệt không giống, nhưng bọn hắn đều cùng hoàn cảnh chung quanh không hợp nhau, cái này thậm chí không cần phù thuỷ ma pháp liền có thể một chút xem thấu. Đệ đệ của hắn, chính thống Jotunheim vương tử bởi vì trời sinh nhỏ gầy tại sương cự nhân bên trong một mực chịu đủ kỳ thị, chỉ có thể học một chút bị đồng tộc xem thường trò vặt đến tự vệ.

Hắn bởi vậy thoát đi Jotunheim đi vào trung đình, lưu lại Odinson quỳ gối Laufey cùng Frigg bên cạnh thi thể chất vấn vận mệnh, chất vấn hắn bậc cha chú, tùy theo mà đến chính là chất vấn chính hắn.

Hắn từng tận mắt nhìn thấy băng sương cự nhân xâm nhập Asgard, huyết tẩy quê hương của hắn, đả thương mẹ của hắn, cũng kêu gào muốn để phụ thân hắn linh hồn không được an bình. Hắn bị Laufey bắt đi lúc rõ ràng là đầy ngập cừu hận, tại trong lao nhớ mãi không quên muốn hủy đi toàn bộ Jotunheim. Nhưng Laufey tại hắn vương tọa trước tuyên bố hắn sau này chính là Jotunheim vương tử, đối với hắn coi trọng cùng huấn luyện làm cho cả Jotunheim đều biết hắn đối với hắn ký thác kỳ vọng, Laufey không chút nào tiếc rẻ đối với hắn khích lệ, đây là hắn chưa hề tại Odin —— Hắn cha ruột trong miệng nghe được, những này nông cạn thiện ý vốn là tuỳ tiện liền sẽ hòa tan lớp đường áo, lại tại băng tuyết bên trên càng thêm bền bỉ óng ánh, dễ dàng đón mua thiếu niên tâm, che đậy hắn hai mắt, cho nên hắn quên đi huyết mạch của mình, thậm chí cự tuyệt được xưng là Asgard người.

Bởi vậy khi hắn huấn luyện tốt đủ để bảo hộ Jotunheim người nối nghiệp sau, cũng không chút nào do dự giao ra vương quyền. Khi hắn biết được nặc luân nữ vương Carl ni kéo —— Asgard cường đại nhất nữ pháp sư —— Lưu lạc tại trung đình lúc liền tiến về tìm kiếm. Hắn trợ giúp Carl ni kéo tại trung đình một nơi hiếm vết người chỗ dựng lên kết giới, trùng kiến nặc luân Heim. Để báo đáp lại, Carl ni kéo đáp ứng hắn thỉnh cầu, vì hắn phô bày tất cả song song trong vũ trụ Thor · Odinson vận mệnh.

Trước mặt ngươi chính là tới từ tất cả vũ trụ Thor —— Odin chi tử tạo thành quân đội, bọn hắn có thủ vững Asgard chưa hề rời đi, có từng cùng Loki tại Cửu Giới trung du lịch, có thời gian dài lưu luyến tại trung đình, nhưng có một chút không hề nghi ngờ, tất cả Thor, Odin chi tử, lôi đình chi thần, cuối cùng đều sẽ tay cầm thần chùy trở thành chúng thần cha. Carl ni kéo rất có thâm ý nhìn về phía Odinson, thi thuật lúc dấy lên ánh lửa chiếu vào trên mặt của hắn chớp tắt, nhưng hắn chỉ là nhìn xem vô số cái hư ảnh ở trước mặt mình lay động, biểu lộ vững như bàn thạch, phảng phất bất vi sở động.

Nặc luân nữ vương cự tuyệt lộ ra Loki · Laufeyson hành tung, Odinson cũng không có kiên trì, từ biệt Carl ni kéo sau hắn vốn không ý tại trung đình dừng lại quá lâu, nhưng hắn gặp Steve · Rogers.

Cái này thần kỳ trung đình người, phảng phất là ngộ nhập thế giới này tồn tại, thậm chí đều không cách nào để cho mình nhìn cùng nơi này trật tự hòa hợp phù hợp.

Ở trên người hắn sát phạt cùng nhân từ cùng tồn tại, công chính cùng âm mưu cộng sự, hắn không phải Cửu Đầu Xà thượng tầng những cái kia ngạo mạn đến xem nhân mạng vì cỏ rác ngu xuẩn, cũng sẽ không bởi vì e ngại hi sinh mà do dự dẫn đến càng lớn đại giới. Hắn hành động phương án tinh chuẩn tiết kiệm lại hiệu suất cao, hắn có thể tại dăm ba câu ở giữa liền thu hoạch được thô lỗ táo bạo Ni Đạt Neville các người lùn tín nhiệm, cũng có thể không chút do dự giết chết xâm lấn Hắc ám tinh linh, vô luận trốn ở người ở sau lưng hắn Từng Ủng hộ hắn hoặc là phản đối hắn.

Steve · Rogers dạng này người đủ để trở thành chúng thần cha.

Nhưng Thor · Odinson biết hắn ý không ở chỗ này.

Bởi vậy hắn một tay bày ra trận này thời không nhảy vọt, đã là vì Rogers, cũng là vì chính hắn.

Hắn bởi vì vì Jotunheim nhược nhục cường thực bạo lực pháp tắc đã mất đi hết thảy, bởi vậy so những này thiển cận trung đình người cũng biết chiến tranh cùng trừng phạt không cách nào trở thành vĩnh hằng quyền uy, vĩnh hằng giết chóc cuối cùng rồi sẽ dẫn đến vũ trụ tử vong. Thế giới này cần trật tự mới, mà cái này không hợp nhau nam nhân đem phóng ra bước đầu tiên.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới Rogers trở về sau chuyện thứ nhất là giết mình.

Hắn sớm đã ở trong lòng phụng hắn là vua, cam nguyện trở thành hắn lật đổ trung đình tiền tiêu, nhưng đã Rogers cần lấy tử vong của hắn làm mở màn, vậy hắn cũng không tiếc tại cho hắn trận này tử vong.

No Light Xong

Notes:

* Mật mã quy tắc dùng Captain America bot Tại 7.4 Tuyên bố sinh chúc Bác Văn (https://m.weibo.cn/6448724530/4390226891799922) Bên trong mật mã quy tắc, tức lấy toàn bộ từ đơn biểu thị thủ chữ cái, cho nên Odinson mật mã ý nghĩa thực tế là S.G.R, Steven Grant Rogers  
* Manga bên trong Loki giết chết Laufey vũ khí chỉ là một thanh chủy thủ   
Đã nói đến chủy thủ liền nói đơn giản nói thuẫn thí thần quá trình đi 【ntm  
Thuẫn vẫn luôn là tay phải khắc chế Asa Thần tộc băng nhận, tay trái khắc chế băng sương cự nhân hỏa nhận ( Đặt tên phế đảm đương một chút......)  
Đao thứ nhất tay phải đao thứ hai tay trái đều bị tránh khỏi, đao thứ ba tay phải đâm vào cùng lúc, bởi vì là ức chế Asa Thần tộc băng nhận bởi vậy chùy bị ép biến thành sương cự nhân hình thái, cơ bản mất lý trí, nói câu kia để đao xuống có thể hiểu thành bản năng cầu sinh phản ứng, cũng có thể hiểu thành hắn vẫn không muốn cùng thuẫn là địch bởi vậy để hắn để đao xuống. Rắn thuẫn quang thuẫn tại tay trái, bởi vậy quang thuẫn triển khai thời điểm tay trái hỏa nhận đều là không có cách nào dùng, tại kia trong lúc đó, bao quát quẹt làm bị thương thuẫn mình đều là băng nhận. Duy nhất một lần dùng hỏa nhận chính là đâm vào trái tim đao kia, bởi vì băng nhận quẹt làm bị thương thuẫn sau đâm vào sàn nhà rất khó rút ra. Hỏa nhận ức chế băng sương cự nhân đặc tính để chùy rút đi sương cự nhân hình thái khôi phục bình thường, nhưng kia đã là một kích trí mạng, chùy vừa biến trở về đến thời điểm có chút mộng, nhưng cũng lập tức nghĩ rõ ràng cũng tiếp nhận.  
Mặc dù là ngoài ý liệu, nhưng nếu như đội trưởng của hắn cần hắn đi chết, hắn cũng là sẽ không chút do dự đi chết _(´ཀ`" ∠)_

Chapter 7: Ⅳ. No Retreat(1)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Rogers rốt cục ngồi vào Cửu Đầu Xà quan chỉ huy tối cao văn phòng lúc, ý nghĩ đầu tiên là phòng làm việc này to đến làm người ta kinh ngạc, ngoại trừ trắng bệch vách tường cùng một tổ chì tro cái bàn bên ngoài không có vật gì, treo trên tường Rogers cùng đế quốc lãnh tụ chụp ảnh chung, cùng một trương đệ nhị thế chiến tuyên truyền áp phích.

Rogers có lý do tin tưởng Stark là cố ý làm như vậy.

Tại Rogers mang vào trước đó Stark đối cả tòa cao ốc tiến hành toàn diện cải tiến, chuyện thứ nhất chính là đem Jarvis tiếp nhập —— Đây là Schmidt tại vị lúc một mực cấm chỉ. Tại Jarvis quét hình toàn sau lầu hắn dỡ bỏ vốn có bảo an hệ thống, đem cao ốc liên nhập Stark công nghiệp hệ thống an toàn, gia cố tường ngoài mặt cũng đem cực đại pha lê màn tường đổi thành đơn hướng thông sáng chất liệu, tăng lên phòng ngừa bạo lực cường độ.

Rogers nhìn thoáng qua Stark ngân sắc bọc thép trong suốt mặt nạ, không nói gì.

Đừng suy nghĩ lão Băng côn! Stark đem trong tay tấm phẳng đập tới trước mặt hắn, nếu như đem cả tòa cao ốc pha lê đều đổi thành loại này chất liệu, Stark công nghiệp phá sản hai lần đều không đủ!

Rogers chỉ là đem tấm phẳng đẩy về trước mặt hắn, kỹ thuật phương diện vấn đề, toàn bộ từ ngươi quyết định. Thần tình kia cùng hắn lúc trước an bài hắn đi xử lý rơi Odinson tín đồ đầu mục lúc không có sai biệt.

Stark bây giờ trở về nhớ tới kia về sau chuyện phát sinh vẫn sẽ cảm thấy tê cả da đầu.

Tan biến kế hoạch tiến hành đến phi thường thuận lợi, dù sao mọi người luôn luôn có vô tận lòng hiếu kỳ cùng quá ít kiên nhẫn. Tại Odinson mất đi không đến một năm sau, phần lớn người sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong liền không lại có hắn, Cửu Đầu Xà chiêu mộ mới chiến sĩ, cái này cùng ngoài hành tinh ký sinh thể kết hợp quần áo bó nam hài * Rất nhanh trở thành dân chúng trà dư tửu hậu mới đề tài nói chuyện. Đã từng trung thành nhất các tín đồ tại khác biệt thời gian xuất hiện phá sản, bệnh nặng, tai nạn giao thông, hôn nhân vỡ tan chờ ngoài ý muốn. Dùng Rogers nói, nếu như hiện thực khốn cảnh còn chưa đủ đem bọn hắn con mắt từ một người chết trên thân dời, vậy hắn liền thật nhắm mắt đi.

Pierce phát hiện cũng tự tiện bắt đầu dùng trước Liên Xô thân thể binh khí Winter Soldier sự tình lộ ra ánh sáng sau, Rogers nhờ vào đó làm mưu đồ lớn, đem chuyện này định tính vì Pierce mượn cơ hội diệt trừ đối lập giá không đế quốc cao tầng. Đem Pierce vặn ngã sau, Rogers đem còn lại nhân thể binh khí toàn bộ tiêu hủy, nhưng ra ngoài chủ nghĩa nhân đạo bảo toàn Winter Soldier, trở thành hắn tân nhiệm người quản lý. Đế quốc cấp lãnh đạo từ đầu đến cuối đối Winter Soldier truyền thuyết lòng còn sợ hãi, nhưng lại không thể không ngợi khen Rogers đối đế quốc trung thành, thế là để hắn ngồi lên gần với Schmidt vị trí.

Rogers đi vào Stark văn phòng lúc, Stark cầm một viên chạm rỗng Cửu Đầu Xà tiêu chí huy chương, đối đầu của hắn. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua không nói gì, quay người đi tới trước cửa sổ, Stark phối hợp cười, lầm bầm một câu: Không thích hợp.

Rogers chỉ nói một câu: Trời muốn mưa.

Stark đi đến Rogers bên người, cùng hắn song song đứng tại phía trước cửa sổ, cao su Bảo Bảo * Hôm qua bởi vì trên thân cái kia ký sinh trùng bạo tẩu bị bắt vào ngục giam.

Rogers nhíu nhíu mày: Ngươi khiêm tốn một chút.

Stark nhấc tay yếu thế, ta chính là tùy tiện nói một chút, đứa bé kia còn nhỏ đâu.

Ở đâu cái ngục giam?

Bè gỗ.

Ủy khuất hắn ở lâu mấy ngày đi.

Stark bị chọc giận quá mà cười lên: Mới vừa rồi là ai nói mạo ngạn nhiên giáo huấn ta?

Rogers không nói gì thêm, Stark đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng ngoài cửa sổ, mây đen bao phủ màn trời bọn hạ nhân thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng, năm ngoái cũ lá bị lá mới tranh nhau, rơi xuống lá khô lại bị quét ra, lộ ra đã bắt đầu sinh lục sắc, hắn nghe được Rogers nói, hắn phải học học làm sao quản tốt cái kia ký sinh trùng.

Pierce rơi đài để chiến đội bọn này đi theo Rogers nhiều năm người lập tức ngửi được hướng gió biến hóa, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cái động tác, cho dù là cả ngày chôn ở trong phòng thí nghiệm Banner tiến sĩ cũng đã nhận ra cái gì. Hắn đi vào Stark phòng thí nghiệm, hai người xuyên thấu qua tầng tầng lớp lớp hình chiếu 3D bình phong liếc nhau một cái —— Phía trên không ngừng chớp động lên đến từ toàn cầu các nơi hình ảnh cùng tư liệu, cùng Jarvis làm ra phong hiểm ước định —— Banner liền cái gì đều cũng không nói ra được.

Chẳng lẽ hắn còn có thể khuyên Rogers dừng tay sao? Mà lại cho dù là hắn cũng không thể không thừa nhận, từ Rogers đến thống lĩnh Cửu Đầu Xà, tình huống sẽ so hiện tại tốt gấp trăm lần.

Banner quay người muốn đi lúc Stark gọi hắn lại: Lãnh tụ thuốc có phải là cần thăng cấp? Lần trước ta nghe được hắn nói hiệu quả không có từ Tiền Minh hiển, còn xuất hiện tác dụng phụ. Banner khó có thể tin nhíu mày nhìn hắn chằm chằm, Stark từ bàn thí nghiệm sau chuyển ra, vung tay lên tắt đi tất cả hình chiếu 3D màn hình, lấy xuống đơn bên cạnh con mắt, màu nâu con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn vào Banner trong mắt, giữa lông mày một đạo thật sâu vết khắc. Banner chân mày nhíu chặt hơn, hai người đối mặt sau một lúc lâu Banner đột nhiên thở dài, toàn bộ bả vai đều xụ xuống, hắn tránh đi Stark ánh mắt lấy mắt kiếng xuống cúi đầu lau —— Stark ý tứ hắn rất rõ ràng, là muốn hắn đem Zahra trong tay hạng mục nhận lấy.

Mà Zahra ngoại trừ phụ trách vì đế quốc lãnh tụ nghiên cứu chế tạo duy trì tuổi trẻ cùng bảo trì sức sống đặc cung dược vật, còn phụ trách vì Schmidt cung cấp duy trì huyết thanh hiệu quả dược vật.

Nhưng Schmidt không đợi được Banner động thủ.

Tại một lần nhằm vào đế quốc thủ lĩnh hội nghị tập kích khủng bố bên trong, Schmidt bị trọng thương, mà Zahra sai lầm dẫn đến làm hỏng tốt nhất trị liệu thời cơ. Schmidt cuối cùng cứu giúp vô hiệu bỏ mình, Zahra bị giam nhập bè gỗ, sau đó không lâu bị tra ra ung thư bất trị bỏ mình. Banner thay vị trí của hắn, cũng tìm được hắn tại vào tù trước dành trước đầu óc mình tư liệu, Stark cố ý chế tạo một cái độc lập, không có truyền thâu công năng cũng vô pháp mạng lưới liên lạc điện tử trang bị đến thịnh trang, để chỉ có thể vì Banner công việc.

Romanov cùng Patton điều tra ra lần này tập kích khủng bố người chế tạo là một tự xưng là báo đen siêu năng lực nhân sĩ, đồng thời đế quốc cũng phát hiện tại bọn hắn quản hạt bên ngoài lại còn có một cái tên là ngói khảm đạt Châu Phi quốc gia, không chỉ có có được càng thêm tiên tiến khoa học kỹ thuật, còn có tướng lệnh toàn thế giới điên cuồng quý giá tài nguyên —— Chấn kim.

Lệnh truy nã thăng cấp thành kế hoạch tác chiến, vừa mới trở thành Cửu Đầu Xà tối cao chỉ huy Rogers cùng Stark cùng một chỗ bị khẩn cấp triệu tập đến đế quốc lãnh tụ trước mặt.

Trở lại Cửu Đầu Xà chiến đội cao ốc lúc, bọn hắn gặp được báo đen đặc biệt tra kéo —— Ăn mặc đồng phục, không có mang mũ giáp, ngồi tại chiến đội trong phòng họp, Romanov cùng Patton một trái một phải đứng tại bên cạnh hắn.

Ai dẫn hắn trở về? Rogers hỏi.

Patton dùng ngón cái chỉ chỉ Romanov, tóc đỏ nữ đặc công cúi đầu thao tác điện thoại, thậm chí không có ngẩng đầu cho hắn cái ánh mắt.

Rogers một mực nhìn lấy nàng không nói gì, thẳng đến nàng rốt cục đưa điện thoại di động thả lại trong túi, ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Rogers lại nhìn một chút Patton, chúng ta muốn sớm bắt đầu có phải là?

Rogers nhẹ gật đầu.

Đêm đó bè gỗ bên trong bị phân biệt cách ly giam giữ tội phạm chính trị nhóm đột nhiên đồng thời khởi xướng bạo động, cùng sử dụng cực kỳ nhanh chóng độ khống chế bè gỗ. Cảnh đội cùng quân đội toàn bộ mất liên lạc —— Wilson máy bay không người lái đỏ chuẩn che đậy lại xuất nhập cảnh đội cùng quân đội thông tin tín hiệu cũng thay thế lấy mạng ảo tín hiệu. Đang lúc đế quốc các lãnh tụ bắt đầu đứng ngồi không yên, tại phòng làm việc của mình lại tựa như bị nhốt hoang đảo lúc, Rogers dẫn đầu cái khác 4 Tên chiến đội thành viên cùng báo đen cùng nhau xuất hiện tại lãnh tụ văn phòng. Hắn yêu cầu đế quốc từ bỏ tiến đánh ngói khảm đạt kế hoạch, ngược lại tới thiết lập quan hệ ngoại giao, báo đen đem bị xem như con tin giam tại Cửu Đầu Xà cao ốc, làm sát hại trước thủ lĩnh Schmidt tướng quân đại giới. Đang lúc các lãnh tụ chuẩn bị nổi trận lôi đình thời điểm, Maximino phu huynh muội truyền đến xem tin tức, biểu thị lãnh tụ người nhà nhóm ngay tại Địa Cầu một bên khác ánh nắng trên bờ biển hưởng thụ bí mật chi phí chung nghỉ phép.

Sau đó phát sinh toàn bộ đàm phán quá trình yên tĩnh lại cấp tốc, dân chúng bình thường ngày thứ hai từ trong lúc ngủ mơ bắt đầu tỉnh lại một ngày bình thường sinh hoạt lúc, thậm chí không có phát hiện bên ngoài ngay tại lặng lẽ biến thiên.

Cho dù là tại đương nhiệm lãnh tụ ốm chết sau, từ Rogers đến chủ trì tân nhiệm lãnh tụ nhậm chức điển lễ cũng không ai cảm thấy cái này có cái gì không đúng.

TBC 

Notes:

* Cùng ngoài hành tinh ký sinh thể kết hợp quần áo bó nam hài tức nhện con cùng nọc độc kết hợp sau đen Spider-Man   
* Vẫn là chỉ Spider-Man, bởi vì chế phục là màu đen cho nên Stark cảm thấy giống cao su áo 【 Sương mù 】 Cái này liên tưởng tính ám chỉ ý vị quá mạnh, cho nên Rogers để hắn khiêm tốn một chút 

Chapter 8: Ⅳ. No Retreat(2)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Khoảng cách lần kia thỉnh nguyện đã qua mấy chục năm, Rogers bên người chiến đội thành viên dần dần bị người mới thay thế, nhưng hắn nhìn giống như chỉ là già bất quá mười tuổi, vẫn như cũ là tráng niên dáng vẻ, phảng phất hắn có thể vẫn đứng ở nơi đó, đem mình đứng thành một tôn sống pho tượng. Tân sinh hài tử vẫn nghe chuyện xưa của hắn, phảng phất những cái kia cố sự liền có thể coi chừng lấy bọn hắn hảo hảo lớn lên.  
Phòng làm việc của hắn ngoại trừ cái bàn cũ chút hết thảy đều không thay đổi, bao quát bị Stark ác thú vị phủ lên kia hai bức áp phích, bọn chúng bị ánh nắng phơi phát hoàng phai màu, lại như cũ hoàn hảo treo ở nơi đó, chỉ là ở bên cạnh thêm một trương tại đương nhiệm lãnh tụ nhậm chức điển lễ bên trên hai người chụp ảnh chung. Banner tiến sĩ sau khi qua đời học sinh của hắn thay vị trí của hắn, nhưng cung cấp Rogers duy trì huyết thanh tác dụng dược tề phối phương bị tiến sĩ tự tay giao cho Rogers trên tay, Stark vì hắn văn phòng ngoài định mức kiến tạo một cái mật thất, bên trong là tự động sản xuất dược tề trang bị.  
Hiện tại hắn bên người chỉ có Ultron cùng ảo giác còn tính là người quen, Jarvis lúc trước một lần trong tập kích nhận tổn hại, ảo giác tự tác chủ trương đem trên đó truyền vào mình máy chủ bên trong. Hiện tại phụ trách quản lý chiến đội cao ốc trí tuệ nhân tạo gọi Moses, Rogers cười qua Stark tự đại, Stark lại nói đây là chuyên môn vì hắn thiết kế.  
Nhưng Moses cuối cùng không có thể đến đạt Thượng Đế trong miệng nhận lời chi địa.  
Rogers không có đem câu nói này nói ra, Stark đại khái cũng không hiểu rõ cố sự này, Moses đối với hắn mà nói chỉ là cái có biểu tượng ý vị danh tự.

Có khi hắn cũng sẽ tưởng tượng, nếu như Asgard còn chưa bị hủy diệt sẽ là bộ dáng gì, có thể hay không giống trong sử sách quân chủ đồng dạng có được uy nghiêm trống trải cung điện, cao lớn cô tịch vương tọa hai bên thần dân khoanh tay đứng hầu, tất cung tất kính lại khẩu thị tâm phi. Odinson tư liệu bên trong thuộc về Asgard trống chỗ hung hăng quấn quanh lấy Rogers, để hắn càng ngày càng thường xuyên nhớ tới cái kia chân chính trưởng thành tại Asgard Bắc Âu thần chi.  
Hắn ngoắc ngoắc tay phải ngón tay, lại một lần nữa khắc chế muốn vuốt ve mắt phải xúc động.  
Hắn Thor · Odinson trên người có vương thất nuôi ra ngạo mạn cùng tranh đấu ma luyện ra tàn khốc, Rogers tại trên cổ của hắn thấy qua một cái thô ráp làm bằng gỗ trang sức, hắn giải thích nói là đệ đệ của hắn, Loki · Laufeyson đưa cho hắn, là hắn tự tay điêu thành băng nguyên cự thú đầu. Hắn lại giảng bọn hắn lần thứ nhất đi săn loại kia quái vật lúc hắn là như thế nào đem hắn huynh đệ theo nó trong bụng cứu ra, sau đó đột nhiên im lặng, qua hồi lâu mới nói, hắn kỳ thật không phải ta thân đệ đệ, giữa chúng ta không có quan hệ máu mủ. Hắn phần lớn thời gian trầm mặc ít nói, chỉ có đối mặt với Rogers lúc mới có thể nói một chút đề lời nói với người xa lạ, trong chiến đấu hắn nghe theo chỉ huy nhưng cũng sẽ tuân theo mình tâm tư, hắn thường xuyên biến mất đi làm mình sự tình, lại tại trở về chiến đội đằng sau đối Rogers hỏi ý biết gì nói nấy.  
Rogers biết mình cầm không được hắn.  
Hắn còn không có như vậy không biết lượng sức.  
Tại Jotunheim ngàn năm thời gian để Odinson làn da cho dù ở nóng bức bên trong đều sẽ tản mát ra hàn ý, hòa với viễn cổ sát phạt cùng dị thú huyết khí, thậm chí thoáng tới gần đều sẽ bị bức lui.  
Rogers lại cần dựa vào những này hàn ý kiên trì.

Đương Rogers đi ra văn phòng đi đến trong đại sảnh ở giữa liền hành lang lúc, đột nhiên có hai cái mới tới đội viên từ đối diện đi ra, song song đứng tại cuối hành lang ngăn cản đường đi của hắn, nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện các đội viên liền tiếng bước chân đều là thống nhất lại nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, nhưng Rogers có thể nghe ra bọn hắn tất cả mọi người —— Trò cười, bọn hắn đệ nhất đường cách đấu kỹ đều là hắn dạy. Rogers một mực không quay đầu lại, người trước mặt số đã tăng trưởng vì 8 Cái, khi tất cả tiếng bước chân dừng lại lúc, Rogers đoán chừng bọn hắn chí ít có 13 Người.  
Mà hắn đứng tại một đầu huyền không liền hành lang chính giữa, phía dưới là những tầng lầu khác ngổn ngang lộn xộn hành lang, cùng lầu một đại sảnh. Rogers bỗng nhiên nghĩ thở dài, hắn sớm nói cho Stark không muốn làm loại này có hoa không quả thiết kế, còn rất lãng phí không gian tài nguyên.  
Tại chúng ta trước khi bắt đầu, có người nghĩ rời khỏi còn kịp. Rogers đảo qua trước mặt hắn 8 Ánh mắt, bảo đảm mỗi người đều cùng hắn có ánh mắt tiếp xúc, từ có ít người trong mắt hắn đã thấy do dự, tại hành động của các ngươi kết thúc trước đó rời khỏi, ta đều cam đoan chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua, nếu không, hắn triển khai quang thuẫn nằm ngang ở trước ngực, ta không bảo đảm các ngươi còn có thể sống đến kết thúc.  
Trước cam đoan chính ngươi có thể sống đến kết thúc đi, lão gia hỏa. Cầm đầu người đột nhiên hô to một tiếng lao đến, nhưng điểm ấy giương đông kích tây mánh khoé không có sinh ra mảy may hiệu quả —— Rogers vẫn là nghe được sau lưng hai thanh thương lên nòng, hắn đột nhiên nằm xuống đất, đem xông tới người trượt chân sau đá đỉnh đầu, nghe được mấy tiếng đạn đánh vào da thịt trầm đục.  
Hắn rút ra thi thể súng lục lúc bắt đầu hối hận đem Stark tiễn hắn nano chế phục lưu tại phòng làm việc.  
Kẻ phản loạn nguyên bản lựa chọn hành lang là muốn lợi dụng không gian chật hẹp hạn chế Rogers động tác, đồng thời lấy nhân số ưu thế nếm thử áp chế, coi như thương ném đi cũng có khả năng đem hắn sinh sinh nhấc xuống đi, lại không nghĩ rằng chính là bởi vì không gian chật hẹp dẫn đến bọn hắn không cách nào trải rộng ra toàn bộ nhân viên, ban sơ nếm thử cùng Rogers tiến hành cận thân cách đấu mấy người đều bị Rogers coi như tấm mộc sau, những người còn lại cũng không dám lại tiến lên, chỉ dám dùng súng không ngừng xạ kích. Rogers dùng thi thể làm một cái chiến hào, nhưng cũng không thể phòng ngừa chịu mấy phát. Kẻ phản loạn bên trong tay bắn tỉa đem hắn từ trên thi thể nhặt được thương đều làm hỏng sau, tiếng súng đột nhiên ngừng lại, cả tòa cao ốc lâm vào tĩnh mịch. Rogers nhìn thấy có mấy người cầm thương tay tại run, ánh mắt lại đã huyết hồng.  
Ngay tại hắn suy nghĩ như thế nào phá vây lúc đột nhiên cảm giác có dòng điện từ toàn thân chảy qua, nhưng hắn lại không cảm thấy đau đớn, thậm chí có loại thoát khỏi nhục thể nhẹ nhàng cảm giác, phảng phất có không biết từ đâu mà đến năng lượng liên tục không ngừng rót vào trong cơ thể của hắn, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được vết thương khép lại, huyết dịch trùng sinh. Rogers mắt phải đột nhiên tuôn ra điện quang, nương theo lấy tiếng thủy tinh bể, hắn đưa tay phải ra, Mjolnir chuẩn xác khảm vào trong lòng bàn tay của hắn, giống như là sinh mà liền là hắn tất cả. Hắn vung xuống Mjolnir, từ trên trời giáng xuống lôi đình đánh bại còn thừa kẻ phản loạn, cũng đem hắn trước mặt liền hành lang chém đứt, đương bụi mù tản ra sau, đứt gãy đứng đối diện một cái bọc lấy màu đen áo choàng cao gầy thân ảnh.  
Là nhiều năm trước cái kia xuất hiện đang đuổi điệu sẽ lên người.  
Hắn mang theo mũ trùm, mơ hồ có thể thấy được tái nhợt thon gầy cằm, duy nhất không có bị che đậy đồ vật là treo ở trước ngực một cái hình ảnh thô ráp mộc điêu. Steve buông xuống chấp chùy tay —— Người đến mặc dù khí tức âm vụ, nhưng hắn không cảm giác được sát ý của hắn.  
Tại Thor sau khi chết, ta tìm trong tay ngươi Mjolnir rất nhiều năm, người đến lái chậm chậm miệng đạo, ta không phải là không có hoài nghi tới ngươi, đại binh, nhưng không thể nghi ngờ ca ca ta đem ngươi giấu quá tốt rồi. Hắn có chút bắt bẻ đánh giá Steve trang bị mới buộc, giáp nhẹ áo choàng, không gió mà bay, một đôi dị sắc mắt xanh sáng rực tỏa sáng, mang theo đã lâu mùi máu tanh. Để cho ta không nghĩ tới chính là, Thor vậy mà hoàn thành phức tạp như vậy chú ngữ. Hắn giơ tay lên, chỉ hướng Rogers dị sắc mắt xanh, hắn đem thân thể của mình phụ ma, chỉ cần ánh mắt của hắn tại trong cơ thể ngươi, Mjolnir trong tay ngươi, ngươi chính là vĩnh hằng lôi đình chi thần. Đã như vậy, mặc dù ta không tình nguyện nhưng lại không thể không xưng ngươi là, hắn thu hồi tay phải phủ ở ngực khẽ khom người, chủ ta.  
Hắn ngẩng đầu, màu xanh biếc con mắt tại mũ trùm hạ lấp lóe, ngữ điệu cung kính lại lạnh lùng, chủ ta Rogers.

Rogers nhìn xem trong tay vững như bàn thạch Mjolnir, mắt trái bỗng nhiên lưu lại nước mắt đến.

Dù sao, Lôi Thần số mệnh chính là bảo hộ trung đình.

No Retreat Xong

Toàn văn xong

Notes:

* Chương sau là một cái ngắn nhỏ lời cuối sách cùng ta vài câu dông dài

Chapter 9: Lời cuối sách —— Kính Tượng vũ trụ những bí mật kia

Notes:

* Một cái ngắn nhỏ lời cuối sách, giải thích những cái kia chính văn bên trong không kịp nói lời  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Liên quan tới Rogers hai lần nói không nên lời —— Có thể là: Thế giới của ta xác thực không có thần .

Cũng có thể là hắn chỉ là nghĩ lại kêu một tiếng Thor.

Odinson chỉ gọi Rogers đội trưởng.

Odinson vì mình thân thể phụ ma cũng chấp nhất tại để Rogers lưu hắn lại thân thể nào đó một bộ phận, là sợ Rogers bản thân hoài nghi để hắn không cách nào giơ lên Mjolnir. Nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ đều tin tưởng hắn là có tư cách.

Rogers đối Odinson khiêu khích đều là lời nói dối, bao quát đối Thor trào phúng, mà chính hắn lòng dạ biết rõ.

Loki biết huynh trưởng tử vong sau không phải là không có hoài nghi tới Rogers, nhưng là nhiều năm như vậy Rogers chưa bao giờ sử dụng qua Mjolnir, bởi vì hắn nhận định mình không đủ tư cách. Loki không thể nào truy tung Mjolnir ma lực, bởi vậy không có chứng cứ kết luận nó tại Rogers chỗ.

Notes:

Kính Tượng bộ phận cố sự ta một mực viết gập ghềnh, bọn hắn kỳ thật đáng giá tốt hơn càng đặc sắc cố sự, nhất là rắn thuẫn đoạt quyền quá trình, đáng giá đơn độc một thiên đến kỹ càng ghi lại, nhưng bất đắc dĩ mạch suy nghĩ có hạn, viết thành dạng này đã là cực hạn của ta  
Nửa đường đi phục bàn tiền văn thời điểm phát hiện, mcu Chùy mới là hai cái vũ trụ cuối cùng boss  
Bởi vì mcu Chùy nói băng sương chùy sẽ tại rắn thuẫn sau khi chết thống trị trung đình, rắn thuẫn mới có thể hạ quyết tâm thí thần  
( Nếu như cố sự không có như thế phát triển, điểm này cũng sẽ ứng nghiệm )  
Cuối cùng rắn thuẫn giơ lên Mjolnir trở thành mới Lôi Thần cũng chính là ứng hòa mcu Chùy nói cho hắn biết, Lôi Thần số mệnh chính là bảo hộ trung đình  
Đến tận đây mcu Chùy đối rắn thuẫn nói lời toàn bộ ứng nghiệm  
Băng sương chùy nguyên bản cũng bày ra tốt hết thảy, nhưng hắn tính sót một "chính mình" khác khả năng cho rắn thuẫn mang đến ảnh hưởng, mặc dù hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng vô pháp phòng ngừa điểm này  
Nhưng không thể nghi ngờ ngoại trừ chính hắn tử vong biến số này, hắn đã để Kính Tượng vũ trụ dựa theo kỳ vọng của hắn phát triển, cho nên hắn cũng là boss Cấp bậc

Mặc dù rất thần côn, nhưng ở trong lòng ta, vô luận cái nào vũ trụ chùy đều chung quy là thần, mà thần không dễ dàng mở miệng, mở miệng liền tiên đoán.


	9. Hannibal

Công bằng giao dịch canary123  
Summary:

Thế kỷ mười chín, nước Mỹ tân quý tiểu công tử Will viễn độ trùng dương đi vào đế quốc Anh cùng hắn chưa từng gặp mặt vị hôn phu Lake đặc biệt thông gia; Mà tại ngày hôm trước ban đêm, Luân Đôn trong đêm có một lưu oanh vì khách nhân cung cấp một lần phục vụ.  
Tiền cùng quý tộc danh hiệu, tiền cùng tính, đều là công bằng giao dịch.  
Work Text:  
Một trước làm cho có thể cho ngươi miệng ra đến, hai trước làm cho ngươi có thể dùng đằng sau động. Một cái tuổi trẻ thanh âm dùng nước Mỹ khẩu âm Anh ngữ nói.

Đêm đã khuya, Luân Đôn ánh trăng luôn luôn không lắm rõ ràng, tại lờ mờ trong ngõ nhỏ Hannibal nhìn chăm chú lên trước mặt hướng hắn mời chào sinh ý lưu oanh. Mới hắn từ nơi này xuyên qua, vị này kỹ nữ tiên sinh duỗi ra cánh tay ngăn cản hắn.

Gặp Hannibal không nói lời nào, mặt có nửa bên ẩn tại chỗ hắc ám lưu oanh thoáng hướng phía trước thăm dò thân thể, khuôn mặt của hắn bại lộ ở dưới ánh trăng, kỹ thuật của ta rất tốt, tiên sinh. Hắn bảo đảm nói.

Hannibal nhìn chằm chằm đối phương nhìn mấy giây, trước mặt kỹ nữ tiên sinh có được đáng yêu màu đen tóc quăn cùng lam con mắt màu xanh lục, lúc này vốn nên là Luân Đôn an tĩnh nhất thời điểm, nơi xa lại đột nhiên truyền đến loáng thoáng tiếng người.

Tốt a, để cho ta nhìn xem ngươi phục vụ. Hannibal nói.

Hannibal tựa ở gạch đá xây thành trên tường, không chút nào tiếc rẻ mình đắt đỏ quần áo, hắn không cần quay đầu cũng có thể nghe được một cỗ rêu xanh hỗn hợp có hơi nước vị, đêm trước nên mới vừa mới mưa, nơi xa thanh âm chậm rãi tới gần, là ủng da cùng ồn ào tiếng người, đại khái là Luân Đôn cảnh sát đội đám phế vật kia rốt cục phát hiện thi thể.

Mà vị này lưu oanh quỳ xuống đến, đưa tay nắm chặt hắn âm hành.

Như lưu oanh mình nói tới, kỹ thuật của hắn không tệ, mặc dù ngây ngô nhưng thắng ở giàu có kỹ xảo, đầu lưỡi trước liếm qua âm hành phía trước, răng cạo nhẹ qua cán, không tính đau nhức, nhưng đầy đủ hấp dẫn người chú ý, Hannibal bắt lấy lưu oanh tóc, đem hắn đầu lâu hướng phía bên mình đưa, lưu oanh phát ra ho khan thanh âm, há to mồm dung nạp khách nhân cương, yết hầu đè xuống Hannibal tính khí, Hannibal ngón tay chạm đến dưới thân người thấm ra nước mắt.

Một đạo đột nhiên xuất hiện khoái cảm từ Hannibal xương cổ vọt lên, giống như tia chớp đập tới sương mù mông lung đầu óc để hắn ức chế không nổi hít một hơi —— Lúc này đầu ngõ có người tiến đến.

Không có việc gì, trong này chỉ có hai người tại khẩu giao. Một cái thao lấy giọng Luân Đôn khẩu âm nói, hắn hướng về sau mặt đồng bạn khoát tay áo, đi địa phương khác tìm.

Lưu oanh lau đi khóe miệng tràn ra tinh dịch, đem đại bộ phận nuốt xuống đi, Hannibal vươn tay trợ giúp hắn đứng lên, tiên sinh. Hắn giàu có tính ám chỉ đụng vào Hannibal eo chỗ, tại mông lung dưới ánh trăng hắn lam con mắt màu xanh lục lập loè tỏa sáng.

Hannibal bưng lấy lưu oanh đầu lâu, hai người lẫn nhau hôn, lưu oanh hé môi, một giây trước vòm miệng của hắn đã dung nạp khách nhân âm hành, cái này một giây Hannibal đầu lưỡi cùng hắn quấn giao, lưu oanh nửa khép mắt, phát ra một chút điểm thở dốc.

Luân Đôn gái giang hồ đã thành một cái quy mô khá lớn màu xám ngành nghề, chiếm cứ tại sương mù chỗ sâu, mỗi đầu trong hẻm nhỏ cơ hồ đều có những này tính người làm việc cứ điểm.

Cửa gỗ không có khóa lại, đẩy ra bên trong chỉ có một trương hơi có vẻ sạch sẽ giường chiếu cùng lờ mờ ngọn đèn, hai người trên giường quấn giao, tiếp tục bọn hắn cái kia chưa lại hôn, lưu oanh dùng cánh tay ôm lấy Hannibal cổ, chân nhếch lên đến quấn ở khách nhân bên hông, trên người hắn quần áo cơ hồ không dư thừa cái gì, vải đay thô chế thô ráp áo sơmi lỏng loẹt đổ đổ treo ở bên hông, rộng rãi quần khó khăn lắm bên phải chân mắt cá chân chỗ lắc lư, lộ ra phía dưới gầy gò thân thể cùng màu lúa mì làn da.

Thao ta, tiên sinh.

Lưu oanh cái cằm chống đỡ tại Hannibal hõm vai chỗ, hắn thì thào nói.

Tính cùng yêu vốn cũng không phải là một thể, Hannibal rất tình nguyện nghe theo thân thể bản năng triệu hoán, hắn mới giết qua người, đem gan từ thân thể người nọ bên trong móc ra lúc hắn cảm nhận được trên tinh thần vô thượng vui vẻ, mà bây giờ tên này nhỏ lưu oanh muốn cho hắn mang đến trên nhục thể cực lạc.

Mặt trăng bị nặng nề tầng mây che khuất, khói đen che phủ cả tòa Luân Đôn, vỡ vụn tiếng rên rỉ từ mờ nhạt trong phòng truyền tới.

Kết thúc một trận tính sau đó hai người đều có chút mỏi mệt, lưu oanh nằm ở trên giường vuốt vuốt trên tay tiền xu, hắn toàn thân trần trụi, tại tính sự tình bên trong toàn thân quần áo sớm không biết ném tới cái góc nào, nhìn Hannibal đứng dậy mặc quần áo tử tế.

Không hợp số đo rộng lớn giày da cùng đắt đỏ quần áo cũng không tương xứng, tiên sinh. Lưu oanh lười biếng nói.

Hannibal dừng một chút, tay hắn rủ xuống sờ đến giấu ở ống quần bên trong lưỡi đao, quay đầu trở lại chọn cao lông mày: Ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ta nghe không hiểu nhiều.

Không có ý tứ, chỉ là quan sát của ta lực lại tại không đúng lúc quấy phá mà thôi. Lưu oanh không hề có thành ý nói câu thật có lỗi, lại vạch, nếu như vạt áo của ngươi bên trên không có bắn lên huyết điểm mà lại không có lấy tay dây vào giấu ở trong quần đao, câu kia' Nghe không hiểu nhiều'Khả năng càng có sức thuyết phục chút.

Lưu oanh bò người lên, hắn nửa quỳ tại trên mép giường, ngón tay xẹt qua Hannibal lồng ngực, cuối cùng rơi vào vạt áo tới gần hõm vai địa phương: Nơi này.

Hannibal thuận ngón tay của hắn hướng bên kia nhìn, quần áo trong bên trên hoàn toàn chính xác có dính một điểm vết máu, đã làm, nho nhỏ một đoàn màu nâu, đang kiểm tra mình lúc Hannibal cũng không có chú ý tới chỗ kia, rất hiển nhiên, đại đa số người bên ngoài áo che giấu hạ cũng đều sẽ không chú ý tới cái kia nho nhỏ điểm đáng ngờ.

Lưu oanh cho Hannibal vạch chỗ kia điểm đáng ngờ, hắn hơi cúi thấp đầu, yếu ớt cái cổ bại lộ tại khách nhân trước mặt.

Ngươi muốn làm cái gì? Hannibal không có động thủ, hắn trầm giọng hỏi.

Không có làm cái gì. Lưu oanh ngẩng đầu, hướng Hannibal nhe răng cười một tiếng, nghĩ lấy cái hôn mà thôi.

Hannibal nhìn chăm chú đối diện lưu oanh, cuối cùng tuân theo cái này cổ quái ý nguyện, cùng trước một lần hai người bọn hắn hôn khác biệt, lần này hôn không mang theo tình sắc ý vị, vừa chạm vào tức thì.

William. Tại hai người sau khi tách ra lưu oanh nói như vậy.

Hannibal chậm nửa nhịp mới phản ứng được lưu oanh đang nói cái gì, tại Luân Đôn mỗi thời mỗi khắc phát sinh hạt sương tình duyên bên trong không ai sẽ nghĩ báo mình danh tự, nhiều như vậy danh tự nhưng không nhớ được, Hannibal. Hắn nói.

Như vậy chúng ta sẽ có lần tiếp theo gặp mặt sao? Will nói, ngươi là một cái thật thú vị người, ta không hi vọng ngươi nhanh như vậy bị cảnh sát đội ngốc đại cá tử nhóm bắt được.

"Ta sẽ không tố giác ngươi, yên tâm. Hắn đánh một cái ngáp, buồn ngủ giống như, dừng một chút mới nối liền lời nói, ngươi xuất tiền, ta xuất thân thể, một lần tuyệt đối công bằng giao dịch, cái khác ta cái gì cũng không biết.

Có lẽ sẽ. Hannibal lưu lại câu nói này, hắn đẩy cửa ra, bước vào vô biên trong bóng đêm.

Sáng sớm ánh nắng xua tan sương mù, ở vào Luân Đôn vùng ngoại thành Lake đặc biệt trong phủ đệ, dẫn theo váy thiếu nữ vội vã đi theo ca ca của nàng chạy chậm qua dài dằng dặc hành lang.

Cho nên, gạo Toa, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì? Có đôi khi không sờn lòng thực sự không tính một cái tốt phẩm chất, Hannibal dừng bước lại, nghĩ như vậy.

Ban đêm lần này yến hội là vì nghênh đón viễn độ trùng dương mà đến vị hôn thê của ngươi, Graham nhà tiểu công tử. Gạo Toa dừng lại theo, cường điệu nói, lần này yến hội ngươi nhất định phải có mặt, đừng lại lấy bằng hữu mời vì lấy cớ vắng mặt.

Hannibal không hứng lắm, a? Hắn hỏi ngược lại, cái kia Graham nhà tiểu công tử kêu cái gì?

Gạo Toa lập tức thẻ xác.

Hannibal nhún vai, bén nhọn vạch: Cho nên các ngươi muốn đem một cái liền danh tự cũng không biết vị hôn thê kín đáo đưa cho ta?

Gạo Toa thở dài: Đừng như vậy ca ca, ngươi biết. Nàng triển khai cánh tay, nói như vậy.

Là, mọi người đều biết, đây là Anh quốc lạc hậu thượng tầng các giai cấp ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau một sự kiện, tại cái này thế kỷ, bởi vì những cái kia thuộc địa nông sản phẩm làm bản thổ thổ địa sản nghiệp mang đến xung kích, Anh quốc các quý tộc tại kinh tế bên trên không ngừng lâm vào khốn cảnh, không phát ra được bọn người hầu tiền lương, trang viên gần như phá sản, mà lúc này đây, kết hôn với một nước Mỹ nhà giàu mới nổi bên trong công tử tiểu thư liền thành bất đắc dĩ lựa chọn.

Anh quốc lạc hậu chư vị thân sĩ rất cần tiền, nước Mỹ nhà giàu mới nổi nhóm hướng tới Anh quốc quý tộc trên thân già thế giới mị lực, thế là ngươi xuất tiền ta ra người, một cọc mười phần hoàn mỹ công bằng giao dịch.

Graham nhà tiểu công tử nghe nói cũng là vị mỹ nhân. Gạo Toa nói, nàng chắp tay trước ngực nhìn nhà mình ca ca, gặp một lần đi, bọn hắn mang đến phong phú đồ cưới, Graham nhà thành ý đã đầy đủ.

Chỉ dựa vào đồ cưới nhưng chống đỡ không nổi bọn hắn bây giờ xu hướng suy tàn, một khi nước Mỹ đối đầu lưu xã hội hứng thú tiêu tán sạch sẽ bọn hắn sẽ lâm vào một vòng mới nguy cơ, bên ngoài tựa hồ bọn hắn chiếm cứ ưu thế, thế nhưng là vô luận lúc nào, tiền mới là vĩnh hằng đồng tiền mạnh. Nơi này các quý tộc không có mấy cái có thể minh bạch, Hannibal thở dài, tốt a, ta đã biết. Hắn nói.

Ban đêm lại một lần nữa giáng lâm, đèn đuốc đem Lake đặc biệt trang viên trang trí đến sáng như ban ngày, lân thứ ánh đèn từ cửa trang viên một mực sáng đến cả tòa tòa thành kiểu dáng kiến trúc nội bộ, tân khách từ trong xe ngựa bước xuống tới, bị đứng tại trang viên cửa chính nghênh đón người hầu mời đến trong trang viên .

Trong phòng ngủ, gạo Toa thỏa mãn dò xét nhà mình ca ca trang phục, thay hắn đem cà vạt bày ngay ngắn: Vì chiếu cố Graham nhà, hôm nay phối sức liền không có Crow ngói đạt, loại này kiểu mới cà vạt là ta gọi người đi đặt trước làm, còn quen thuộc a?

Vẫn được. Hannibal trả lời, hắn đối tham gia loại này yến hội quả thực cảm thấy chán ghét, cũng may tối hôm qua đi săn để hắn còn có thể treo lên mấy phần tinh thần.

Cái này trong khe hở hắn đột nhiên lại nghĩ đến tối hôm qua cái kia lưu oanh, cặp kia lam con mắt màu xanh lục tại trong đầu của hắn lúc ẩn lúc hiện, nói thật ra, cùng nó tham gia yến hội, còn không bằng cùng William ở cùng một chỗ tới vui sướng —— Mặc dù bọn hắn tối hôm qua giao lưu giới hạn tại tính, nhưng là William cũng nhìn qua so dưới lầu những quý tộc kia thông minh được nhiều.

Hannibal không phải một cái cứng nhắc người, mặc dù rất nhiều các tiểu thư, phu nhân khen hắn trên người có một loại thế giới cũ mị lực, hắn là Lake đặc biệt gia tộc người thừa kế, tại lúc còn rất nhỏ phụ thân lực bài chúng nghị đưa hắn ra ngoài du học, tiếp xúc qua không giống tư tưởng sau quan niệm của hắn so với thường nhân muốn mở ra rất nhiều, nhưng là số ít người mở ra là ngăn cản không được ngàn vạn cái giậm chân tại chỗ người, phụ thân có thể cải biến con của hắn, nhưng không cải biến được toàn bộ Anh quốc, mà bây giờ hắn bị đã từng gia thế hiển hách dắt, giống như là bị nhốt câu nệ tại vũng bùn bên trong bước đi liên tục khó khăn.

Hannibal giật giật cà vạt, nhớ tới những sự tình này để hắn cảm thấy một trận ngạt thở.

Cần phải đi, ca ca. Gạo Toa lên tiếng nhắc nhở, yến hội muốn bắt đầu.

Tốt a, Hannibal nghĩ. Hắn kéo lên muội muội cánh tay, hướng yến hội sảnh đi đến.

Will ngồi ở trong xe ngựa, đối diện Abigail thứ một trăm lẻ một lần thay hắn bảo đảm trên thân mỗi một cái phối sức đều tại chính hắn trên thân phù hợp vị trí.

Được rồi, Abigail. Will thở dài, hắn thư thư phục phục tựa tại cái bàn đệm dựa bên trên, híp mắt nhìn bên ngoài chợt lóe lên cảnh sắc, như thế thận trọng làm gì, ta là đi thông gia, lại không phải đi đương người hầu.

Ngươi ngược lại nói ta thận trọng quá mức, mình đêm qua không biết chạy đi đâu rồi, tốt xấu để ý một chút đi. Abigail phản bác nói, nàng là cái hoạt bát thiếu nữ, nước Mỹ trong gia đình nuôi không ra quy quy củ củ tiểu nữ bộc, bọn hắn bình thường ở chung hình thức càng tiếp cận với huynh muội.

Will đối sắp gặp mặt Lake đặc biệt không có chút nào hứng thú, thậm chí không nhớ được danh tự của người kia, người Anh, hắn mang một ít khinh thường nghĩ, đã từng hắn cũng không phải chưa từng gặp qua, đại đa số đều rất vô vị mà lại cứng nhắc —— Ngoại trừ tối hôm qua cái kia.

Tối hôm qua hắn có một cái mỹ diệu thể nghiệm, tại hắn vì cái kia giết người người trẻ tuổi làm yểm hộ sau, cái kia tên là Hannibal người trẻ tuổi cường tráng xinh đẹp, tư duy nhạy cảm, có lẽ còn mang một ít Lithuania huyết thống. Tại hắn gả cho một cái cứng nhắc đến đoán chừng trên giường đều chỉ sẽ dùng truyền giáo sĩ tư thế Anh quốc quý tộc trước, tốt xấu hưởng thụ một thanh tính tư vị.

Bất quá nhìn người tuổi trẻ kia trên thân trang phục, nói không chừng sẽ còn gặp lại đâu, Will nghĩ như vậy.

Đều đưa cho tối hôm qua đối phương cực cao đánh giá hai người không biết là, bọn hắn rất nhanh liền có thể lại gặp nhau.

Hôn nhân nguy cơ canary123  
Summary:

Tại đi vào hôn nhân điện đường một năm sau, Hannibal đối với hắn thê tử cảm thấy chán ghét, hắn quyết định áp dụng một trận mưu sát  
Chapter 1: one

Chapter Text  
Phàm là có tiền đàn ông độc thân đều muốn cưới vị phu nhân, đây là cả thế gian công nhận chân lý.

Hannibal Lake đặc biệt đương nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Làm cho nhiều vừa độ tuổi chưa lập gia đình người trẻ tuổi bóp cổ tay thở dài chính là, Lake đặc biệt tại một năm trước đi vào hôn nhân điện đường.

Hắn một nửa khác là lệ thuộc vào FBI giảng sư Will Graham, nghe nói bọn hắn tại Lake đặc biệt tiệc tối bên trên lần đầu gặp mặt, FBI Đầu nhi Jack đem Will giới thiệu cho hắn, hai người vừa thấy đã yêu rơi vào bể tình.

Từ Lake đặc biệt mở bắt đầu truy cầu Graham bắt đầu đến bọn hắn tại một cái tiểu giáo đường bên trong tuyên thệ đem quãng đời còn lại giao phó cho lẫn nhau, vẻn vẹn quá khứ không đến thời gian ba tháng.

Đại chúng luôn luôn thích nghe Romantic tình yêu cố sự, thế là lần kia tiệc tối bên trên lần đầu gặp tại trong bát quái bị lặp đi lặp lại nói đến, diễn sinh ra trăm tám mươi cái phiên bản, có phiên bản bên trong Lake đặc biệt đưa cho mới gặp mặt Graham một đóa hoa hồng, cái khác phiên bản bên trong bọn hắn trốn ở sân thượng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hôn, mỗi cái truyền tụng đoạn tình yêu này cố sự người đều lời thề son sắt, giống như bọn hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy Lake đặc biệt cùng Graham phân ra vô số cái phân thân đi đồng thời làm những chuyện này giống như.

Về phần chân tướng? Tin tưởng ta thân ái, đó cũng không trọng yếu.

Lake đặc biệt cùng Graham hôn nhân duy trì một năm sau, tại trong mắt tất cả mọi người bọn hắn vẫn như cũ tình yêu cuồng nhiệt như lúc ban đầu.

Một cái bình thường sáng sớm, đương Will Graham đi vào phòng ăn lúc, trượng phu của hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây ngay tại chuẩn bị bữa sáng.

Sáng sớm tốt lành. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau chào hỏi đồng thời hôn đối phương, Will từ cà phê cơ phía trước đi một chén cà phê nóng hổi, còn buồn ngủ, tóc rối bời, ngồi vào bàn ăn một mặt đi.

Hắn uống một ngụm cà phê, cầm lấy bên cạnh bản nhật báo giấy bắt đầu xem, mở ra thức trong phòng bếp, bữa sáng mùi thơm chậm rãi phiêu tán tới.

Bụng rỗng uống cà phê đối ngươi dạ dày cũng không tốt, thân ái. Hannibal Lake đặc biệt không đồng ý nói, hắn cho Will bưng đồ ăn tới —— Trong nhà luôn luôn Hannibal nấu cơm, Will đương nhiên cũng thử qua, thế nhưng là, ách, ngươi biết, so với Hannibal trù nghệ, Will làm ra đồ ăn hương vị luôn làm người không dám lấy lòng.

Will ho một tiếng, tốt a. Hắn cam kết, đem trong tay chén cà phê khay đẩy xa chút, Hannibal đang cúi đầu mang theo cười nhìn hắn, Will vừa vặn ngẩng đầu, thế là hai người ánh mắt đụng vào nhau.

Ta nắm lên trên bàn dao ăn, đem tiểu đao đâm vào thê tử của ta cổ, hắn che cổ phát ra 嗬嗬 Thanh âm, ngã trên mặt đất vùng vẫy giãy chết, máu chảy ra, càng ngày càng nhiều, đem phòng ăn sàn nhà khiến cho rối loạn.

Không, ta không muốn bị giết như vậy hắn, thanh lý hiện trường quá phiền toái.

...... Bữa sáng là lạp xưởng phối trứng tráng, nếu như ta có thể cho ngươi một cái nho nhỏ đề nghị, cà phê có thể đổi thành sữa bò nóng. Hannibal đem đĩa bày ở Will trước mặt, ôn hòa nói, hắn phát hiện thê tử của mình ngay tại thất thần, Will?

...... Thật có lỗi. Bị ép kết thúc trắc tả, Will để ở trên bàn tay mất tự nhiên vê thành vân vê, phía trên kia tựa hồ còn lưu lại mình động mạch bắn tung tóe ra huyết dịch xúc cảm.

Hắn mượn kính mắt động tác cúi đầu xuống, tùy ý nộ khí tại trong lồng ngực khuếch tán, lại lúc ngẩng đầu hướng hắn trượng phu lộ ra một cái hoàn mỹ vô khuyết ngọt ngào tiếu dung: Chỉ là còn có chút khốn mà thôi.

Tại bọn hắn kết hôn năm thứ hai, Will Graham lần thứ nhất thành công dời tình hắn trượng phu, mà Hannibal Lake đặc biệt, hắn rốt cục đối với mình thê tử cảm thấy chán ghét, lên sát tâm.

Đương nhiên, muốn hàng xóm tới nói, bọn hắn vẫn như cũ là một đôi tương kính như tân ân ái vợ chồng.

Hai vợ chồng này bằng mặt không bằng lòng chuyện hoang đường tìm căn nguyên tố nguyên, còn phải từ trận kia lần đầu gặp tiệc tối nói lên. Lần kia gặp mặt không có hoa hồng, không có hôn, đương nhiên cũng không có đại chúng truyền tụng bên trong đủ loại lãng mạn tình cảnh.

Hai năm trước.

Maryland châu, Baldimore, Lake đặc biệt dinh thự bên trong đang cử hành một trận cỡ nhỏ tư nhân yến hội, tiệc tối đang tiến hành bên trong, Lake đặc biệt hảo hữu Jack tiếp xong một điện thoại, từ ngoài cửa trở về.

Rất xin lỗi nói, ta chỉ sợ trước tiên cần phải cáo từ. Jack tìm tới yến hội chủ nhân, hướng hắn nói xin lỗi.

Xuyên khói bụi âu phục thân sĩ hướng hắn gây nên lấy lễ phép nghi hoặc: Có lẽ là ta chiêu đãi không chu đáo? Ta nhớ được ngươi buổi tối đó cũng không có nhiệm vụ.

Đây là một cái rất tuyệt yến hội. Jack khoát khoát tay ngăn trở hắn khiêm tốn, bất quá ta thủ hạ có một cái, ách, ta trước kia nhắc qua với ngươi, trắc tả sư Will, hắn tìm ta có chút việc.

Có lẽ ngươi có thể mời hắn đến nơi đây? Hannibal nói, đã nghe ngươi nói sau ta một mực đối với hắn ôm lấy hiếu kì.

Nửa giờ sau, một cái xuyên màu xám lông đâu áo khoác người trẻ tuổi đẩy cửa ra.

Will. Jack vượt qua trùng điệp đám người hướng hắn vẫy gọi, Hannibal đồng dạng ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người trẻ tuổi kia, Ars Berg hội chứng , hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Đây là Hannibal Lake đặc biệt, bằng hữu của ta. Đây là Will Graham, FBI Tốt nhất trắc tả sư. Jack thay hai người làm giới thiệu.

Ngươi tốt? Hannibal vươn tay, hắn cố ý nhìn chăm chú đối diện người trẻ tuổi, trông thấy hắn cực nhanh quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, đưa ánh mắt cố định tại bộ ngực mình chỗ phòng ngừa ánh mắt tiếp xúc.

Ngươi tốt. Hắn lầm bầm một câu, qua loa nắm qua tay, tựa như là hoàn thành một hạng nhiệm vụ trọng đại giống như nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu hướng Jack nói, ta tìm ngươi có việc.

Hannibal rất thức thời biểu thị mình rời đi trước, hắn tại cách đó không xa ngừng chân cùng những người khác nói chuyện trời đất, ánh mắt vượt qua người bên ngoài đầu vai dò xét vị kia nghe nói là FBI Kiệt xuất nhất trắc tả sư.

Cô độc chứng cùng kiệt xuất trắc tả năng lực, kỳ diệu tổ hợp.

Hắn hướng người bên ngoài lộ ra mỉm cười, cảm nhận được một tia đã lâu niềm vui thú từ đáy lòng dâng lên.

Tại một bên khác, Jack cùng Will nói xong rồi chuyện làm ăn, đối, ngươi đối Lake đặc biệt ấn tượng như thế nào? Jack nói chuyện phiếm giống như hỏi.

Will nhún vai: Rất không thú vị thượng tầng giai cấp?

Mới là lạ chứ, thú vị, người kia nhưng quá thú vị. Will nghe thấy đáy lòng có cái thanh âm đang kêu gào, hắn may mắn mình ép không được hưng phấn thần sắc bị mình kính mắt che giấu đi, mới không có gọi Jack nhìn ra sơ hở đến.

Will rõ ràng mình có được một hạng năng lực, bởi vì Kính Tượng thần kinh nguyên so với thường nhân thêm ra mấy lần nguyên nhân hắn có thể tuỳ tiện nhìn ra người khác nhìn không ra đến rất nhỏ chi tiết, mà chính là bởi vì dạng này, hắn có thể tốt hơn tiến hành trắc tả hoặc là dời tình người khác.

Bởi vì cái này năng lực Will có thể vô hạn để cho mình tư tưởng tới gần tinh thần biến thái, mà nếu như hắn lại biểu hiện ra chút dị thường, vậy khẳng định đến vinh dự trở thành FBI nghiêm mật giám thị đối tượng, cho nên bình thường hắn tổng quen thuộc cho mình phủ thêm một tầng áo ngoài, nửa thật nửa giả, như là Ars Berg hội chứng, hoặc là cô độc chứng cái gì, để cho mình nhìn qua như cái để cho người ta đề không nổi phòng bị tâm nhóc đáng thương.

Mà tại đụng vào cái kia Lake đặc biệt con mắt một nháy mắt Will cảm nhận được vô hạn trống không, bản năng của thân thể kêu gào để hắn rời đi, càng xa càng tốt; Mà đổi thành một bộ phận cấp tốc hưng phấn lên.

Đây là cái thứ nhất để hắn dời tình năng lực không cách nào phát huy tác dụng người.

Ta đang suy nghĩ, nếu như ngươi mỗi ngày bị ác mộng bối rối, có lẽ có thể thử một chút hẹn trước Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ tiến hành tâm lý trị liệu, hắn là phi thường nổi danh bác sĩ tâm lý. Will nghe thấy Jack nói, hắn biết Jack bởi vì cái này có lẽ có ác mộng đối với hắn luôn có một chút áy náy.

Ta sẽ cân nhắc. Hắn trả lời như vậy.

Để chúng ta đem thời gian tuyến phát trở lại hiện tại, Lake đặc biệt vợ chồng tương đối ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn đã ăn xong hôm nay bữa sáng.

Bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm một chút chủ đề, Will trên mặt mang mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú trượng phu của hắn, Hannibal tư tưởng tại mới vẻn vẹn nhìn thoáng qua, mà bây giờ hắn muốn lại tiến hành trắc tả, đối diện ánh mắt của nam nhân chỗ sâu vẫn như cũ là trống rỗng.

Để cho ta ngẫm lại, thân ái, ngươi dự định như thế nào giết ta?

Không biết vì cái gì, khoảng thời gian này trên báo chí luôn luôn đăng xuất tai nạn xe cộ tin tức, nhìn để cho người ta trong lòng run sợ. Will triển khai hôm nay báo chí, giống như vô ý phàn nàn nói, hắn đem mực in in ấn tiêu đề chữ lớn chỉ cho đối diện Hannibal nhìn, mình thuận thế ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Trên thế giới này mỗi ngày đều có ba ngàn năm trăm tả hữu nhân khẩu bởi vì tai nạn giao thông tử vong. Hannibal ôn hòa nói, lại thế nào cẩn thận đều không quá đáng.

Đúng vậy a. Will đồng ý Hannibal thuyết pháp, hắn trông thấy trượng phu của mình con ngươi rụt lại.

Xem ra xe của ta hơn phân nửa ra một điểm nho nhỏ vấn đề.

Will giơ cổ tay nhìn đồng hồ, hắn buông xuống báo chí, cùng bạn lữ trao đổi một nụ hôn, không có gì đặc biệt nói: Ta trước tiên cần phải đi làm.

Will cảm thấy giận không kềm được.

Có trời mới biết hắn vì duy trì đoạn hôn nhân này bỏ ra không ít không muốn người biết cố gắng, dù sao tại ban đầu Hannibal truy cầu hắn thời điểm chính hắn cũng giật nảy mình —— Will rõ ràng mình không có cách nào cùng người bình thường thời gian dài duy trì một đoạn lãng mạn quan hệ, hắn đối nhân xử thế hết thảy đều là từ dời tình bên trong trộm được, ánh mắt trốn tránh biểu thị ngượng ngùng rồi, tiếu dung muốn như thế nào mới tính vừa đúng ái mộ rồi, mọi việc như thế.

Hannibal thú vị để hắn nguyện ý nỗ lực những này đại giới, ngụy trang thành một người bình thường tiếp cận hắn, mà rất hiển nhiên chiêu này có hiệu quả rõ ràng, tại sau ba tháng Lake đặc biệt liền hướng hắn cầu cưới.

Will cũng không ngại hai người bọn hắn quan hệ thân mật đến tột cùng là một loại nào, bằng hữu, người yêu...... Nếu như có thể thậm chí liền phụ tử cũng không quan trọng, hắn chỉ là muốn một cái Lake đặc biệt chỗ bên cạnh hảo hảo nghiên cứu hắn mà thôi, thế là thuận lý thành chương, hắn đã đáp ứng cái này hôn ước.

Nhưng là rất không may, hắn dời tình năng lực có một cái nho nhỏ khuyết điểm.

Will có thể để cho mình tư tưởng vô hạn tới gần bất luận kẻ nào, nhưng là nếu như hồi lâu không bứt ra ra, hắn sẽ mơ hồ người khác cùng mình tư tưởng giới hạn, đơn giản tới nói, chính là làm giả hoá thật.

Hai năm đích thật là một đoạn cực kỳ dài thời gian, thế là hắn không phân rõ hắn yêu Hannibal, đến tột cùng là tâm tình của mình hay là hắn nói như vẹt mà đến yêu mang đến ảnh hưởng.

Mà bây giờ, hắn yêu trượng phu muốn giết hắn.

Will bước dài qua viện tử hướng nhà để xe đi, trên mặt hết thảy như thường xông hàng xóm toàn chức phu nhân chào hỏi, hắn như thường ngày như thế đối nàng tiến hành dời tình rút ra cái gọi là tình yêu chuẩn bị dùng riêng, tại ý thức đến chính mình cái này theo bản năng hành vi sau càng thêm vô cùng phẫn nộ.

Tại trong ga-ra trông thấy mình chiếc kia xe con sau Will lộ ra càng thêm táo bạo, hắn mắng câu thô tục, xốc lên mình xe con động cơ đóng.

Thân ái, có lẽ ngươi có thể chở ta đoạn đường? Thế là tại Hannibal đi vào nhà để xe thời điểm, trông thấy người yêu của mình dùng một mặt thật có lỗi thần sắc nhìn về phía hắn.

Xe của ta hỏng. Hắn nói, thế nhưng là giờ làm việc muốn tới.

Một đường bình an vô sự, tại đến Hải quân lục chiến đội Đại Học American sau hai người lẫn nhau cáo biệt, a, có lẽ tại thân mật giữa vợ chồng còn hẳn là có một cái cáo biệt hôn? Nhưng Will vô tình hay cố ý đem cái này không nhìn.

Ta muốn Hannibal trả giá đắt . Hắn cơ hồ cắn răng nghiến lợi, tại Lake đặc biệt trước mặt giả trang ra một bộ điềm nhiên như không có việc gì biểu lộ đã hao phí hắn toàn bộ tâm lực, về phần không cần thiết hôn? Đó còn là tính toán, có lẽ tại hắn yết hầu phun tung toé ra máu tươi tại trên mặt hắn lúc hắn nguyện ý lại bố thí cái cuối cùng hôn.

Tại thông hướng học viện phòng học trên hành lang đồng sự bối Phù Lệ gọi hắn lại.

Sớm A Uy ngươi. Nàng chào hỏi nói, chợt hướng hắn nháy nháy mắt, vợ chồng ân ái, ân? Không nghĩ tới Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ còn phải đưa ngươi qua đây.

Will cúi đầu xuống, lộ ra một cái nhỏ bé tiếu dung, giống như là đối đồng sự trêu ghẹo cảm thấy một điểm không có ý tứ giống như.

Đúng vậy a, ta chưa từng có như thế yêu hắn. Hắn phẫn hận nghĩ như vậy.

Hôn nhân nguy cơ canary123  
Chapter 2: two

Chapter Text  
Will bên này tự đi giảng bài không đề cập tới, Hannibal nhìn xem vợ mình thân ảnh không có vào lầu dạy học, hắn thay đổi tay lái, tụ hợp vào dòng xe cộ.  
Hắn không có lái xe đi tâm lý của mình phòng cố vấn, tại đến hắn làm hôn nhân trưng cầu ý kiến sư hảo hữu kỳ Nhĩ Đốn phòng trước hắn đánh mấy điện thoại thoái thác sáng hôm nay tâm lý trưng cầu ý kiến, trong nhà phát sinh một chút việc. Ở trong điện thoại thanh âm của hắn nghe vào đã chân thành lại mang chút bi thương.  
Đang đánh xong cái cuối cùng điện thoại sau Hannibal ngồi tại đứng im Tân Lợi Lý, hắn ngón trỏ gõ lấy tay lái khung, lâm vào trầm tư.  
Một sai lầm, hắn nghĩ.  
Hannibal có hai bộ gương mặt. Mặt hướng đại chúng biểu hiện ra bộ kia là một vị chuyên nghiệp tố chất quá cứng bác sĩ tâm lý, giai cấp tư sản dân tộc, hứng thú đọc lướt qua rộng khắp, có một cái yêu nhau cùng giới thê tử, trải qua hạnh phúc mà lại khiến người hâm mộ mỹ mãn sinh hoạt.  
Mà xem như không muốn người biết cắt tát Pieck mở ngực tay mặt khác, hắn giết người cũng lại ăn thịt người, tại sát hại vô số người bị hại cũng đưa chúng nó phân mà ăn về sau vẫn như cũ có thể ung dung ngoài vòng pháp luật, tại hai năm trước ra ngoài hiếu kì, hoặc là nói là lường gạt FBI, hắn cưới vì FBI Công việc xuất sắc trắc tả sư Will Graham.  
Hiện tại hắn cảm nhận được chán ghét.  
Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, đối với người bình thường mà nói Will là vị tốt thê tử, hắn anh tuấn mà lại đối trượng phu tràn ngập yêu quý, cùng bác sĩ tâm lý Hannibal có không ít cộng đồng chủ đề, trên giường đủ hợp phách, đầu óc cũng thật thông minh.  
Thế nhưng là đối với ban đầu đối Graham sinh ra hứng thú cắt tát Pieck mở ngực tay tới nói, Will biểu hiện có vẻ hơi không thú vị, ban đầu hắn bị Jack đối đãi Graham thận trọng cùng cái kia thần hồ kỳ thần trắc tả miêu tả hấp dẫn, nhưng là hai năm này ở chung xuống tới lại cảm thấy không gì hơn cái này, hắn bình thường, không có chút nào lực hấp dẫn.  
Hannibal không biết mình muốn như thế nào một vị bạn lữ, nhưng là hắn biết cũng không cần một cái bình thường thê tử, chuyện này với hắn tới nói là cái vướng víu. Nhưng hắn cần phải có qua một cái thê tử, cái này có thể phòng ngừa hắn tại xã giao trường hợp không hợp nhau.  
Cho nên hiện tại hắn chuẩn bị tự tay tới sửa chính như thế sai lầm.

Tại giữ cửa linh nhấn vang nhỏ sau khi, Hannibal bị kỳ Nhĩ Đốn nghênh vào trong nhà.  
Khi hắn tự thuật mình sinh hoạt gần nhất dị thường, kỳ Nhĩ Đốn trầm tư một hồi, hắn cẩn thận lựa chọn tìm từ: Có lẽ, ta cảm thấy các ngươi cần cùng đi làm hôn nhân trưng cầu ý kiến? Lão bằng hữu, mặc dù ta hiểu ngươi không muốn đánh quấy vợ mình, đương nhiên rồi, các ngươi rất ân ái, nhưng loại này trưng cầu ý kiến chỉ từ trên người một người bắt đầu không thể được.  
Hannibal trầm ngâm, hắn trên mặt nổi lên vừa đúng khó xử thần sắc, bỗng nhiên mấy giây, cuối cùng mới đáp ứng.  
Cố làm ra vẻ kỳ Nhĩ Đốn thật là không tính người thông minh, nhưng hắn có đôi khi luôn có thể có một chút tiểu dụng chỗ. Hannibal mang một ít khinh miệt nghĩ như vậy, như vậy, tại Graham sau khi chết đám cảnh sát trải qua điều tra, sẽ phát hiện cái kia đáng thương người trẻ tuổi tại trước kia liền biểu hiện ra không bình thường, trượng phu của hắn ý đồ cứu vãn hắn, nhưng rất đáng tiếc cuối cùng không thể thành công.  
Hắn tại trong đầu đem kế hoạch cùng mục đích từng kiện phân tích cặn kẽ liệt ra, nhưng là đối mặt kỳ Nhĩ Đốn thời điểm vẫn như cũ là một bộ mỉm cười mặt nạ, hắn tiếp nhận kỳ Nhĩ Đốn uống rượu mấy chén đề nghị, là, ta hiện tại trong đầu xác thực rất loạn, cám ơn ngươi đề nghị. Hắn nói.  
Hannibal ngồi tại kỳ Nhĩ Đốn nhà trên ghế sa lon uống một chén Champagne, rất thức thời chính là kỳ Nhĩ Đốn cũng không có quấy rầy hắn, Hannibal trầm ngâm, chậm rãi chải vuốt trong đầu kế hoạch.  
Hắn cũng không tính dùng tai nạn xe cộ hoặc là ngoài ý muốn khác đến kết thúc Graham sinh mệnh, những cái kia ngoài ý muốn tử vong phương thức quá mức thô lỗ, hắn không thích.  
Làm một thê tử, chí ít Will tại trong hai năm qua được xưng tụng tận chức tận trách, thế là Hannibal quyết định đưa cho người yêu một phần xinh đẹp kiểu chết, muốn được thể, không khiến người hoài nghi, mà lại vì chính mình vĩnh tuyệt cần lại lần nữa cưới vợ hậu hoạn.  
Có lẽ ta có thể tại viêm não bên trên làm văn chương. Hannibal nghĩ như vậy.  
Will đã từng hoạn có viêm não, Hannibal biết cái này, loại bệnh này mặc dù đã khỏi hẳn, nhưng ở nhất định kích thích hạ vẫn như cũ sẽ tái phát, mà như thế nào áp dụng loại kích thích này, đảo loạn người khác đầu óc, đây chính là hắn mình nghề cũ.  
Yêu thê tử chết bởi tinh thần tật bệnh, thế là trượng phu mang theo chiếc nhẫn thề chung thân không còn cưới, cái này nghe vào thật hợp lý, mà lại phù hợp mọi người trong tưởng tượng lãng mạn cố sự, chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?  
Hannibal vuốt ve ngón trỏ tay phải bên trên nhẫn cưới, nở nụ cười.  
Ngươi nghĩ ra Will a? Bên cạnh kỳ Nhĩ Đốn hỏi, hắn cảm thán nói, vợ chồng các ngươi tình cảm thật tốt.  
Đúng vậy a. Hannibal duy trì cái này mỉm cười, hồi đáp, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn yêu hắn.  
Vĩnh viễn yêu hắn, bất quá lấy một loại phương thức khác mà thôi.

Công việc thế nào?  
Về nhà dọc đường, Hannibal nghiêng đầu hỏi mình mới tan tầm thê tử, lúc này trời đã có chút đen, tối tăm mờ mịt chăn đệm nằm dưới đất tại thiên không, bọn hắn bỏ qua tan tầm cao phong, rộng lớn trên đường chỉ có chút ít mấy chiếc xe từ bên người lướt qua.  
Will lúc tan việc không nên ở thời điểm này, xe của hắn hỏng, Hannibal sớm định ra tới đón hắn tan tầm, nhưng mà bóp lấy điểm tại liên điều cục trong sân trường đợi sau một thời gian ngắn vẫn như cũ không gặp hắn ra, đợi đến gọi điện thoại sau, Hannibal mới biết được thê tử của hắn còn có một chút việc vặt cần xử lý.  
Tiến đến chờ chút ta đi. Tại đầu bên kia điện thoại thê tử của hắn ôn hòa nói.  
Đương Hannibal theo Will cung cấp lộ tuyến xuyên qua thật dài hành lang lúc hắn đột nhiên ý thức được mình cho tới bây giờ chưa có tới bạn lữ chỗ làm việc, Hannibal thừa nhận mình đối với mình thê tử thiếu khuyết chú ý, dù sao tại đối mặt không có hứng thú người lúc như thế nào đi nữa cũng không thể làm được thập toàn thập mỹ, thế là khi hắn đến thê tử văn phòng lúc, vừa lúc gặp được từ giữa bên cạnh ra một cái học sinh.  
Thật có lỗi tiên sinh. Người học sinh kia không cẩn thận đạp Hannibal một cước, vội nói xin lỗi nói, đương Hannibal khoát tay ra hiệu vô sự sau, hắn dưới nách kẹp lấy hồ sơ túi vội vàng rời đi.  
Một mạch tương thừa thô lỗ, Hannibal nghĩ, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy sau bàn công tác bạn lữ của hắn, trên mặt lại tiếp tục hiện lên ý cười.  
Cái kia học sinh cho ta đến tặng đồ. Will giải thích nói, hắn chỉ chỉ trong tay một chồng tư liệu, lập tức liền tốt.

Vẫn được. Will thu hồi tập trung tại ngoài cửa sổ xe ánh mắt, hắn trả lời, chỉ là hôm nay Jack gọi ta đi ra công việc bên ngoài, chậm trễ chút thời gian, cho nên trên tay sự tình kéo phải có điểm muộn.  
Lúc này trùng hợp phía sau ra một chiếc xe, tuyết trắng ánh đèn đánh vào đến, Will ngồi ở lưng chỉ riêng chỗ, thần sắc trên mặt ảm đạm không rõ.  
Hắn cúi đầu xuống loay hoay điện thoại, ước chừng là gửi nhắn tin, Hannibal không có lại nói tiếp, thẳng đến chạy về ở vào Baldimore trong nhà, riêng phần mình tâm hoài quỷ thai hai người vẫn không có lên tiếng lần nữa.

Chậm thêm một chút, tại hai người lên giường sau, Hannibal nói cho Will hi vọng đi hôn nhân trưng cầu ý kiến tin tức.  
Ba ngày sau chúng ta đi kỳ Nhĩ Đốn cái kia có thể a? Ta rất lo lắng ngươi, thân ái. Hannibal nói như vậy, tại đầu giường vàng ấm dưới ánh đèn thần sắc của hắn lộ ra đã ấm áp lại mang một ít lo lắng, gần nhất chúng ta giống như cũng không quá thích hợp.  
Đúng vậy a, nếu như bạn lữ bên trong một phương ý đồ cụ thể mưu đồ như thế nào giết một phương khác là bình thường chuyện, trên đời này liền không có không thích hợp chuyện. Will đem mình bỏ vào trong chăn, châm chọc nghĩ, tại một số phương diện Hannibal thật phi thường hiểu như thế nào câu lên lửa giận của hắn.  
Mà ở ngoài mặt hắn đem mình xuyên vào hắn gặp qua những cái kia lâm vào tình yêu lãng mạn người trẻ tuổi, hướng mình trượng phu tập trung tín nhiệm mà lại mang theo yêu thương ánh mắt, tốt. Hắn đáp.  
Hannibal nhìn chằm chằm hắn bạn lữ nhìn một lúc lâu, cúi người hôn hắn: Ta rất xin lỗi.  
Ngươi không cần như thế. Will nói cho hắn biết, mà xét thấy trước lúc này hai người đều là có bình thường tính nhu cầu người trưởng thành, tốt a, thực hiện nghĩa vụ, không thể để cho đối phương phát giác ra được cái gì không đối.  
Thế là hắn đưa tay ôm lấy hắn trượng phu cái cổ, chủ động sâu hơn nụ hôn này.  
Hai người tựa hồ cũng khao khát tiến thêm một bước, chiếm hữu bọn hắn tình cảm chân thành thân thể —— Ai biết có phải thật vậy hay không đâu.  
Nói tóm lại, trong không khí tình dục mùi dần dần nồng đậm, rối ren bên trong không biết ai duỗi ra một cái tay đem bên giường đèn chốt mở ấn xuống, vàng ấm quang mang kiềm chế, đem vị trí lưu cho mập mờ bóng đêm.  
Ở trong màn đêm, đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, Will điều đến yên lặng điện thoại phát sáng lên, biểu hiện lại có một đạo tin nhắn tiến đến, hai người ai cũng không có chú ý tới, thế là điện thoại màn hình sáng lên một lát, lại ngầm hạ đi.  
Ba ngày sau hàng đến. Đầu kia tin nhắn dạng này viết.

Ba ngày sau.  
Hai người xem như bình tĩnh vượt qua ba ngày này, Hannibal vẫn như cũ như thường cẩn thận quan tâm, đóng vai lấy một cái hoàn mỹ trượng phu nhân vật, giống như là vài ngày trước Will tại trong đầu hắn nhìn thoáng qua chỉ là một cái nho nhỏ ảo giác mà thôi.  
Thế nhưng là Will lại thanh tỉnh bất quá, hắn chưa từng phạm sai lầm.  
Thân ái. Will mang lấy dép lê đi xuống lâu, ta nước cạo râu ở đâu?  
Hannibal ngay tại nấu canh, nghe vậy nhíu nhíu mày, hắn thực sự chán ghét thê tử nước cạo râu hỏng bét hương vị, đã từng hắn nói bóng nói gió qua mấy lần yêu cầu thay đổi, nhưng là không biết là hữu ý vô ý Will không để ý đến cái này ám chỉ, bạn lữ của hắn đối kia khoản nước cạo râu tựa hồ có không tầm thường hứng thú.  
Trên lầu phòng ngủ phòng rửa mặt bên trong. Hắn nói.  
A? Will nói, ta cũng nhớ kỹ tối hôm qua tại kia nhìn thấy qua, nhưng là bây giờ tìm không thấy.  
Hannibal thở dài, xem ở kế hoạch liền muốn bắt đầu trên mặt mũi, hắn nghĩ, đem muôi chuôi giao cho tới thê tử: Giúp ta chiếu khán một chút hỏa hầu —— Ta đi tìm một chút.  
Đa tạ. Thê tử của hắn ngọt ngào cười.  
Hannibal dám đánh cược kia bình đáng chết nước cạo râu khẳng định tại phòng ngủ phòng rửa mặt bên trong, vứt bừa bãi, hắn ở trong lòng đánh giá bạn lữ của mình.  
Hắn đẩy ra kia phiến giam giữ phòng rửa mặt môn, phòng rửa mặt bên trong giống như là có mùi vị gì.  
Mùi vị gì?  
Ánh mắt hắn chậm nửa nhịp chuyển qua chính đối trên gương đi, sau đó trông thấy tấm gương bên cạnh đoan đoan chính chính trưng bày kia bình nước cạo râu.  
—— Cái này không thích hợp.

Tại Hannibal từ trong bóng tối lúc tỉnh lại hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới là cái gì không đúng, kia cỗ phiêu tán tại phòng rửa mặt cổ quái hương vị là lưu toan.  
Hai tay của hắn hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng, bị còng tay khảo tại trên một cái ghế, hai chân bị dây thừng trói lại, căn phòng này màn cửa bị kéo lên, cực thấp tầm nhìn bên trong hắn trông thấy bên người có một cái lờ mờ bóng đen. Hannibal tại cực nhỏ hạn độ bên trong hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, đối với mình tình huống có cái ngọn nguồn.  
Quá mức buông lỏng cảnh giác, hắn đánh giá mình.  
Lưu toan cùng potassium hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau bay hơi, có thể để cho người ta trong thời gian ngắn mất đi ý thức.  
Hannibal đầu tiên là nghe thấy đi lại thanh âm, sau đó truyền đến kéo màn cửa sổ ra vang động, hắn híp mắt hướng bên kia nhìn lại lúc phát hiện bạn lữ của hắn đứng tại bên cửa sổ, sắc trời bắn ra tiến đến, Will khuôn mặt nửa sáng nửa tối, mà hắn treo một bộ giống như cười mà không phải cười thần sắc, nhu hòa hỏi: Thích ta chiêu đãi sao? Ta thân ái.  
Cái kia tại hắn nhận biết bên trong không thú vị, yếu đuối như là con cừu nhỏ đồng dạng thê tử.  
Đây là cái nào? Hannibal trấn tĩnh hỏi, đại khái là hút vào có độc khí thể di chứng thanh âm của hắn có vẻ hơi khàn khàn.  
Wolf tra phổ. Will rất mau trở lại đáp vấn đề này, hắn đi đến bị còng lại Hannibal trước mặt, để cho mình lâm vào đối diện mềm mại tay vịn trong ghế, nhìn chăm chú trượng phu của mình, ta trước kia phòng ở.  
Hannibal ý đồ nói chuyện, nhưng Will tại hắn phát ra âm tiết nhứ nhất trước đánh gãy hắn: Đừng ý đồ vì chính mình giải vây, đây là uổng phí sức lực, Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ, ta cũng không phải những cái kia bị ngươi chơi đến xoay quanh ngu ngốc.  
Để cho ta đoán xem, hôm nay đi kỳ Nhĩ Đốn hôn nhân trưng cầu ý kiến ta gặp phải cái gì? Will nói, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Hannibal con mắt bắt đầu suy đoán, ngày đó ta sau khi trở về cẩn thận kiểm tra xe động cơ đóng, không có mao bệnh, ngươi mấy ngày nay cũng không có ý đồ xuống tay với ta, cho nên ta suy đoán ngươi muốn cho ngạo mạn tính tử vong —— Ta nhớ ra rồi, viêm não đúng không? Ngươi biết ta đã từng có tật xấu này. Hắn trông thấy Hannibal mỉm cười.  
Cười cái gì? Thân ái. Will nói, ta rất đáng tiếc, ngươi nên đối ngươi cùng giường chung gối bạn lữ có bao nhiêu một điểm giải, nếu như ngươi biết ta có viêm não, vì cái gì không đi giải một chút ta phát bệnh nguyên nhân đâu?  
Là ta sơ sót. Hannibal thản trần đạo, trên mặt hắn hiển hiện vừa vặn tiếu dung, xin lắng tai nghe?  
Will mười phần chán ghét Hannibal cười như vậy, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy...... Bị nắm giữ cảm giác.  
Hắn đè xuống trong lòng không thoải mái, nói với mình người đối diện có bao nhiêu am hiểu vận dụng chiến thuật tâm lý, hắn để cho mình bình tĩnh trở lại, mở miệng nói: Ta không quen các ngươi cong cong quấn quấn phương thức nói chuyện, liền trực tiếp đi thẳng vào vấn đề đi.  
Hannibal lễ phép mà lại mang một ít hiếu kì chờ đợi hắn lời kế tiếp.  
Will nhắm mắt lại, trong hai năm qua sinh hoạt ở trong đầu hắn một tấm tấm loé sáng lại, những chi tiết kia, đặc biệt thích, tại đầu óc hắn bên trong chậm rãi chắp vá thành một cái kỳ diệu hình tượng: Hannibal Lake đặc biệt, ta nghĩ chúng ta đều phi thường rõ ràng ngươi tuyệt không phải người lương thiện, ngươi tự cao tự đại, dễ bị chọc giận —— Ta nghĩ ngươi thu thập những cái kia danh thiếp hẳn là có chỗ dùng khác? Ta quan sát qua, những người kia không biết vì cái gì hoặc nhiều hoặc ít chọc giận ngươi, mà trong đó có một bộ phận lục tục biến mất.  
Bọn hắn đều rất thô lỗ. Hannibal ung dung thay Will tiến hành bổ sung.  
Thô lỗ? Ta nghĩ có lẽ trong mắt ngươi ta cũng là dạng này, như vậy thân ái, danh thiếp của ta có phải là cũng tại cái kia danh thiếp kẹp bên trên? Will chọn cao lông mày, vài ngày trước tại Hannibal trong mắt trông thấy tràng cảnh không đúng lúc bắt đầu tại trước mắt hắn lắc lư, cái này khiến hắn không cách nào dằn xuống cơn giận của mình, phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi cười.  
Ta nắm lên trên bàn dao ăn, đem tiểu đao đâm vào thê tử của ta cổ, hắn che cổ phát ra 嗬嗬 Thanh âm, ngã trên mặt đất vùng vẫy giãy chết, máu chảy ra, càng ngày càng nhiều, đem phòng ăn sàn nhà khiến cho rối loạn.  
Hắn đem lúc ấy cảnh tượng đó thuật lại ra, ta nói không sai chứ? Hắn âm điệu cơ hồ được xưng tụng ôn hòa, mà ta thân ái trượng phu từ bỏ ý nghĩ này nguyên nhân, vẻn vẹn bởi vì hiện trường sẽ rất khó sạch lý?  
Chơi ngươi đại gia, Hannibal. Will nói như vậy.  
...... Làm sao ngươi biết? Hannibal mở miệng, hắn trong ngữ điệu ẩn chứa kỳ dị vận luật, rất khó miêu tả Hannibal trên thân đột nhiên xảy ra chuyện gì, tựa như tầng kia thuộc về bác sĩ tâm lý Lake đặc biệt da bị bên trong cất giấu bản ngã xốc lên một điểm khe hở, có một thứ gì đó xuyên thấu qua điểm này khe hở hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn trộm, không kịp chờ đợi.  
Hắn chưa hề phát hiện mình người bên gối như thế thú vị.

A, ta hiểu được, là dời tình. Trong nháy mắt thất thố sau Hannibal dựa vào về trên ghế, dù cho hai tay bị còng lại, hắn cũng có bản lĩnh đem cái này động tác làm được ung dung không vội, kia để cho ta ngẫm lại, là cái gì để ngươi đối ta sinh ra hứng thú đâu?  
Will, ngươi yêu ta. Hắn chắc chắn nói.  
Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ. Will phát ra một tiếng cười nhạo, đừng quá cất nhắc mình, ta chỉ là đối đầu óc ngươi bên trong đồ vật cảm thấy hứng thú mà thôi.  
Tình yêu là có thể bồi dưỡng, thân ái. Hannibal nhìn chăm chú hắn, hắn ngữ điệu nhu hòa, giống như là tình nhân ở giữa thì thào nói nhỏ, có lẽ tại một năm trước ngươi vẻn vẹn đối ta cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng là ngươi dùng dời tình trộm được yêu để ngươi dần dần lẫn lộn mình cùng người khác yêu giới hạn, nếu như ngươi không yêu ta, Will...... Vậy ngươi vì sao lại bởi vì ta ý nghĩ giận tím mặt?  
Will hít sâu, đừng dùng ngươi bộ kia tâm lý học tiểu hoa chiêu tới đối phó ta. Hắn bực bội nói, đúng vậy a, hắn nói đúng, Will, ngươi thất bại thảm hại. Trong lòng có cái thanh âm nói cho hắn biết.  
Hannibal vẫn như cũ nhìn chăm chú hắn, mang trên mặt điểm tự đắc, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay cười.  
Có đôi khi ta thật muốn mở ra đầu óc của ngươi, bác sĩ. Will một bả nhấc lên Hannibal tóc, khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng mình, nhưng là Hannibal thuận theo càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy thất bại, chỉ có rơi xuống hạ phong kẻ yếu mới thích đặt xuống ngoan thoại, hai người bọn họ đều hiểu.  
Will nhìn chăm chú lên chồng mình khuôn mặt, con mắt, cái mũi, bờ môi.  
Ánh mắt của hắn tại bạn lữ bờ môi chỗ dừng lại chốc lát, trong đầu hiện lên một cái điên cuồng ý nghĩ: Ta nghĩ ta có ý kiến hay, thân ái. Hắn lại tiếp tục ngọt ngào cười lên.

Chapter 3: the end

Chapter Text  
Ta luôn luôn có thể rất rõ ràng thấy rõ người khác.

Ngươi biết, thân ái, người bình thường luôn luôn cảm xúc hóa, tâm tình của bọn hắn càng là ba động, ta liền có thể phát hiện càng nhiều sơ hở. Will vuốt ve Hannibal bên mặt, tại môi hắn bên trên ấn xuống một nụ hôn, Hannibal vui vẻ tiếp nhận, hướng mình thê tử gây nên lấy lễ phép hiếu kì ánh mắt.

Will ngồi xổm người xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn Hannibal, có mấy cái ban đêm ta luôn luôn ngủ rất say, tỉnh lại thời điểm ngửi được vui vẻ cùng mùi máu tươi...... Nói cho ta Hannibal, ngươi lại bởi vì giết chóc mà cảm thấy hưng phấn sao?

Không, không phải hưng phấn. Hắn rất nhanh phủ định mình thuyết pháp, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy lực lượng. Hắn kết luận đạo.

Nếu như ta không có bị trói chặt, ta thông gia gặp nhau hôn ngươi. Hannibal nói với mình bạn lữ, hắn chấp nhận thuyết pháp này, ngươi bây giờ nhìn qua phi thường mê người.

Lực hấp dẫn, ân? Will từ trong lỗ mũi phát ra một cái âm tiết, thân ái, đầu óc ngươi bên trong đồ vật cũng một mực đối ta có mười phần lực hấp dẫn, xúc động qua đi ta đã không muốn giết chết ngươi, thế nhưng là đã chúng ta đã vạch mặt, thừa dịp cái này cơ hội khó được ta muốn mở ra đầu óc của ngươi nhìn xem.

Hắn lấy mắt kiếng xuống.

Ngươi chuẩn bị mở thế nào đầu của ta? Hannibal có chút hăng hái.

Chúng ta giả định ngươi lại bởi vì huyết tinh cảm thấy tâm tình chập chờn, mà lý luận tới nói một cái công năng bình thường người trưởng thành đều sẽ có tính xúc động, ngươi biểu hiện tâm tình chập chờn càng lớn, ta càng có khả năng thăm dò đầu óc của ngươi.

Cho nên, ta muốn tại cho ngươi miệng thời điểm, tại ngươi lồng ngực khắc lên tên của ta. Will liếm môi một cái.

Làm ta đem ngươi đẩy lên cao trào đỉnh điểm thời điểm, ta tin tưởng ta có thể trông thấy những cái kia hấp dẫn ta đồ vật.

Rất hiển nhiên, Will Graham là cái thật kiền phái.

Tại tính khí bại lộ tại lạnh lùng trong không khí lúc Hannibal thõng xuống mắt, hắn vừa lúc cùng giương mắt nhìn hướng bạn lữ Will ánh mắt gặp nhau, Will cho hắn một cái tiếu dung, nhếch lên biên độ vừa đúng, so với khiêu khích càng giống là tán tỉnh.

Ta hi vọng ngươi cho muốn dùng đao cụ đã khử trùng. Hannibal uyển chuyển biểu đạt ý kiến.

Thế nhưng là ta không nghĩ cho một tên hỗn đản đãi ngộ tốt như vậy. Will vui sướng trả lời, tại lấy xuống kính mắt sau Hannibal phát hiện thê tử của hắn có một đôi con mắt đẹp, lam lục sắc, giống như là mèo, mà hắn nằm ở trên đầu gối của mình động tác cũng cùng con mèo tương tự, hắn liền dùng đôi mắt này liếc mắt nhìn Hannibal gương mặt, sau đó cúi đầu xuống, ngậm lấy chồng mình âm hành.

Hannibal kịp thời cắn miệng lưỡi ở giữa thanh âm rất nhỏ, nhưng là bỗng nhiên căng cứng chân cơ bắp vẫn như cũ bán hắn, người yêu của hắn nằm ở trên đùi của hắn lấy chèo chống mình, mềm mại màu nâu tóc quăn cọ tại hắn eo ở giữa.

Hannibal trước kia đồng dạng sẽ cùng Will ân ái, duy trì bình thường vợ chồng ân ái tần suất, bạn lữ của hắn cùng hắn trên giường coi như hợp phách, thế nhưng là không khó lý giải, nếu như giống hắn một người như vậy nếm thử qua giết chóc, như vậy cái khác kích thích sẽ tại chuyện này trước mặt ảm đạm phai mờ, hắn sẽ hưởng thụ tình ái, nhưng đối với chuyện này không tính khao khát.

Mà bây giờ tính khí cùng yết hầu ma sát ở giữa mang ra tiếng nước, hắn âm hành bị đối phương khoang miệng bao khỏa, trước mấy phút người yêu của hắn mới đem một bộ phận mình mổ lộ tại Hannibal trước mặt, sau đó hiện tại Will đang cho hắn khẩu giao, Hannibal bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được một tia nguyên thủy xúc động —— Giống như là lần thứ nhất xử lý bữa tối, hắn mở ra nguyên vật liệu lồng ngực, làn da cùng vàng nhạt mỡ cùng son máu đỏ thịt tại tay hắn thuật đao hạ tầng tầng tách rời lúc, hắn cảm nhận được loại kia xúc động đồng dạng.

Hắn cảm thấy có bí ẩn kết nối thông qua nhục thể cùng tinh thần tại giữa hai người tương liên, như thế mê người, khiến người vui vẻ.

Nếu như Will lúc này ngẩng đầu, hắn sẽ phát hiện mục đích của mình tại cái nào đó trong nháy mắt đã đạt đến, nhưng là Will không có, hắn ngay tại nghiêm túc đối phó chồng mình tính khí đâu.

Hannibal Lake đặc biệt âm hành thực sự kích thước khả quan, tại ban sơ Will không có nắm chắc hắn có thể toàn bộ nuốt đi vào, nhưng hai năm qua vợ chồng trong sinh hoạt hắn đã từng làm như thế vô số lần, không khiêm tốn nói, hắn rõ ràng chồng mình tất cả điểm mẫn cảm.

Will dùng tay nắm chặt Hannibal tính khí gốc rễ, há mồm, đem đối phương âm hành phía trước đặt vào trong miệng, đầu lưỡi xẹt qua phủ phục gân xanh cùng đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, để cây kia âm hành chậm rãi hướng cổ họng mình bên trong xâm nhập, hắn thỏa mãn cảm nhận được Hannibal thân thể hướng hắn truyền tới, trực tiếp phản hồi.

Trượng phu của hắn cứng rắn.

Hiện tại ta muốn ở trên thân thể ngươi khắc chữ, hi vọng ngươi về sau không có cái gì trường hợp cần cùng người khác chân thành tương đối. Will phun ra trong miệng phát cứng rắn âm hành, mang một ít dương dương đắc ý nói.

Không muốn, Will, không có đã khử trùng đao không sạch sẽ. Hannibal thở dài.

Hừ hừ, làm ta đem tên của ta đẫm máu khắc vào trên người ngươi thời điểm mời tiếp tục bảo trì này tấm tự cao thần sắc. Hannibal từ người yêu trong thần sắc đọc lên câu nói này.

Rất đáng tiếc ngươi không có cơ hội này. Hannibal nói.

Còng tay từ hắn thủ đoạn tróc ra, Hannibal cướp đi lưỡi đao, phát lực đem không có chút nào chuẩn bị Will xốc lên, hắn bóp lấy thê tử cổ đem hắn xâu trên mặt đất phát ra phanh tiếng vang, hết thảy đều kết thúc, mà hết thảy này phát sinh ở bất quá mấy giây ở giữa.

Will ý đồ phản kháng, nhưng rất hiển nhiên hắn khuynh hướng lý luận mà không phải thực chiến, thân thủ cùng một cái đối phó qua vô số người bị hại liên hoàn sát thủ cũng không thể đánh đồng, thế là hắn xem xét thời thế, từ bỏ chống cự —— Xưa nay không biết, ngươi đối với mình thế nhưng thật hung ác. Hắn nghiêng đầu mắt nhìn Hannibal chống tại trên sàn nhà tay trái, ngón tay cái bị xếp thành một cái mất tự nhiên độ cong, rất hiển nhiên, Hannibal chính là dựa vào chiêu này tránh thoát xiềng xích.

Hannibal cảm nhận được tay phải hạ hắn người yêu mạch đập tại bình ổn nhảy lên, chúng ta về sau còn có thật nhiều thời gian hiểu nhau. Hắn nở nụ cười.

Yết hầu bị chế trụ cũng không ảnh hưởng Will kinh ngạc nhíu mày.

Về sau? Hắn lặp lại một lần cái từ này, cơ hồ là cay nghiệt nói, ta thực sự nhìn không ra chúng ta đoạn này vạch mặt hôn nhân còn có lưu tục tất yếu, trên thực tế hai năm này diễn trò tại vài ngày trước đã chào cảm ơn, ta coi là tại ta đem ngươi trói đến nơi này đến sau hai chúng ta ở giữa chỉ còn lại ngươi chết ta sống?

Tội phạm giết người tiên sinh? Hắn nhắc nhở Hannibal không nên quên thân phận của mình.

Thế nhưng là, tại sao lại không chứ? Hannibal nhẹ nhàng trả lời, hắn nhìn chăm chú mình mạnh miệng thê tử, khóe miệng toát ra đến một điểm ý cười, nếu như ngươi kiên trì ta sẽ xin lỗi ngươi, thân ái, vì vài ngày trước ta mạo muội xin lỗi.

Hannibal đem những cái kia sát cơ nhẹ nhàng giải thích thành một cái nho nhỏ mạo muội, cái này khiến Will lắng lại lửa giận lại một lần nữa nổi lên, hắn khuất chân ý đồ tập kích đối phương, đương nhiên, cái này không thành công, hắn bị trước một bước chế trụ.

Ngươi nhìn, Will. Hannibal tiếu dung làm lớn ra chút, ngươi tại sao phải tức giận đâu?

Lừa gạt mình cũng không phải cái gì thói quen tốt. Hannibal trách cứ nói, ta nghĩ chúng ta cần một cái thẳng thắn nói chuyện.

Will nhấp bên trên miệng không nói gì, trầm mặc tại giữa hai người lan tràn ra, Hannibal thở dài, Việc này cũng thực sự là hắn bốc lên bắt đầu , bạn lữ sinh khí điểm ấy không gì đáng trách, tại hắn kiến thức đến Will thú vị mặt khác trước đó hắn không chút nào lo lắng cái này —— Dù sao không ai sẽ đi quan tâm một kẻ hấp hối sắp chết có tâm tình gì —— Mà bây giờ hắn dự định trước phục cái mềm.

...... Có lẽ đến tại vấn đề sinh lý của ngươi giải quyết về sau? Không đợi Hannibal mở miệng, người yêu của hắn lộ ra một cái hơi có vẻ cắn răng nghiến lợi tiếu dung.

Tại một trận luống cuống tay chân sau, tóm lại, bọn hắn giải quyết Hannibal vấn đề sinh lý, có lẽ còn có Will, đợi đến hai người tại tay vịn trên ghế tương đối ngồi xuống lúc, mặt trời đã cao cao treo tại thiên không chính giữa, ấm áp ánh mặt trời chiếu sáng tại trên thân hai người.

Mặt trời phơi người ấm áp, tại kết thúc một trận nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly tình ái sau hai người đều cảm thấy một điểm buông lỏng mỏi mệt, thẳng thắn đối đãi? Will uốn tại mềm mại tay vịn trong ghế, làm thủ thế, ta muốn thấy đến một điểm thành ý, Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ.

Ta nghĩ ngươi đã vô số lần phân tích rõ qua ta. Hannibal nói, ăn thịt người. Hắn vui lòng cho mình thê tử một điểm nhắc nhở.

Điểm ấy manh mối giống như là chất kết dính, rất nhiều hung thủ danh hiệu tại Will trong đầu theo thứ tự hiện lên, sau đó hắn phun ra thuộc về mình trượng phu cái kia: Cắt tát Pieck mở ngực tay.

Rất kỳ dị, trông thấy chồng mình thần sắc tán thưởng lúc Will cũng không cảm thấy kinh dị, ngược lại là có như vậy một chút chuyện đương nhiên, giống như là thiếu thốn cuối cùng một khối bánh răng bị liều lên, hết thảy bắt đầu chuyển động.

Trách không được ta làm cơm không có ngươi ăn ngon, nguyên vật liệu đều không giống. Hắn nói lầm bầm.

Hannibal mỉm cười dung túng cái này nho nhỏ phàn nàn.

Tốt a, vấn đề thứ hai. Will đem phía trước kia cọc bỏ qua đi, hắn tự biết mình phàn nàn đến không hề có đạo lý, vì cái gì muốn giết ta? Ta cho là ta đóng vai một cái hoàn mỹ thê tử nhân vật.

Hoàn mỹ thê tử nhân vật...... Đối với người bình thường mà nói. Hannibal đồng ý Will thuyết pháp này, thế nhưng là ta cũng không cần một cái bình thường tốt thê tử, cái này để người ta cảm thấy chán ghét.

Trên thực tế. Hannibal nói, hắn thẳng thắn đạo, thân ái, ngươi ngay từ đầu cũng không cần đối ta che lấp, trong mắt ngươi đầu kia hắc ám chảy xiết dòng sông tại ta mà nói, mới là mị lực của ngươi chỗ.

Nếu như ngay từ đầu ta không cần dời tình đối ngươi che lấp, ta là sẽ không yêu ngươi. Will cong lên đầu gối nhẹ nhàng đạp Hannibal bắp chân bụng một cước, hừ cười nói, dù sao ngoại trừ ngươi đại não bên ngoài, những bộ phận khác đều lộ ra như vậy cứng nhắc không thú vị.

Cho dù là ân ái bạn lữ cũng không có khả năng tận như nhân ý. Hannibal nói, ta nghĩ chúng ta phải làm chỉ là tiếp nhận đồng thời hưởng thụ đối phương toàn bộ.

Thật sự là một cái đáng yêu trùng hợp, Hai người đều như vậy không hẹn mà cùng cho rằng —— Mặc dù quá trình khả năng không quá khiến người vui sướng.

Cho nên ngươi tại bị ta bắt cóc sau mới đối với ta vừa thấy đã yêu? Tại Hannibal không còn đối với hắn giấu mặt khác sau, Will đương nhiên có thể rất nhanh nghĩ thông suốt trong đó khớp nối, tốt a, vậy ngươi cưới ta nguyên nhân là vì lường gạt FBI? Hoàn mỹ giải thích.

Hai chúng ta ngay từ đầu quả thực là lẫn nhau bỏ lỡ. Hannibal âm điệu bên trong tràn ngập tiếc nuối.

Không, chỉ có ngươi kém chút bỏ lỡ. Will cải chính.

Như vậy, thân ái, xin tha thứ ta ngay từ đầu có mắt không tròng. Hannibal nhìn qua mười phần nguyện ý đem xin lỗi xem như giữa hai người một điểm tình thú.

Will lật ra một cái liếc mắt. Dù sao hiện tại coi như ta làm như thế thô lỗ động tác ngươi cũng sẽ không ăn ta, Hắn dùng ánh mắt dương dương đắc ý tuyên cáo.

Một vấn đề cuối cùng. Will nói.

Hannibal lười biếng hướng hắn ra hiệu: Mời?

Chúng ta sẽ một mực duy trì đoạn này quan hệ sao? Will từ tay vịn trong ghế ngồi ngay ngắn, hắn sắc mặt nghiêm túc, tội phạm giết người cùng quái thai tổ hợp? Ta cảm thấy đoạn này quan hệ tại tăng thêm những này hình dung từ sau đã đủ tràn ngập nguy hiểm.

Như như lời ngươi nói, chúng ta hẳn là thẳng thắn đối đãi, cho nên ta hi vọng ngươi không có chút nào lừa gạt trả lời ta vấn đề này. Hắn nói, ...... Tại tương lai, ngươi sẽ còn làm ra đánh vỡ cái này cân bằng cử động sao?

Hannibal nhìn hắn người yêu nhìn chăm chú hắn, đây là một cái quan trọng mà lại nhất định phải mang lên bên ngoài trao đổi vấn đề.

So với bình thường bạn lữ tới nói, bọn hắn quan hệ lộ ra càng thêm kiên cố hoặc là dễ nát, đối phương lực hấp dẫn để hai người nguyện ý tiếp tục duy trì đoạn này quá thân mật quan hệ, nhưng bọn hắn nhất định phải đồng thời làm được tuyệt không phản bội, bởi vì phản bội đối với một phương khác tới nói là tuyệt đối trí mạng, thế là một khi hoài nghi hạt giống tại giữa hai người chôn xuống, kết cục cuối cùng chú định chỉ hướng lưỡng bại câu thương.

Mà Will đang chờ đợi đáp án này, Hannibal chắc chắn người yêu của hắn nguyện ý tin tưởng bất luận cái gì hắn nói ra trả lời. 

Lừa gạt sẽ trở nên hết sức dễ dàng, hắn chỉ cần thâm tình chậm rãi làm ra cam đoan mà thôi.

...... Ta chưa từng ruồng bỏ lời hứa, nhưng là cũng không dám đảm bảo vĩnh viễn yêu ngươi. Hannibal châm chước một lát, mở miệng trả lời.

Có lẽ có hướng một ngày ta có thể sẽ lại lần nữa cảm thấy chán ghét, ta sẽ lần nữa ý đồ giết chết ngươi hoặc là ngươi giết chết ta. Hắn làm ra hứa hẹn, nhưng tuyệt sẽ không là hiện tại.

Will nháy nháy mắt, một lát sau, cười ha hả.

Ngươi bình thường đều là dạng này cùng người khác nói chuyện phiếm sao? Nghe vào hoàn toàn chính xác thẳng thắn mà lại thành ý mười phần.

Hắn nói như vậy, tại khung kính hạ hắn con mắt màu xanh lam lập loè tỏa sáng, đáng tiếc bạn lữ của ngươi cũng không phải là cái gì yếu đuối đáng thương tiểu động vật —— Ta cũng giống vậy.

Như vậy chúng ta đành phải chờ mong chúng ta có thể cho đối phương mang đến đầy đủ mới mẻ cảm giác? Hannibal đáp.

Mọi người luôn luôn có khuynh hướng những cái kia nguy hiểm mà giàu có chuyện khiêu chiến.

Kia là đương nhiên. Will đáp lại, bọn hắn bèn nhìn nhau cười, đồng thời vì đối phương ăn ý cảm thấy ngạc nhiên mà lại...... Đầy cõi lòng yêu thương.

Tại buổi chiều này, hẹn trước kỳ Nhĩ Đốn hôn nhân trưng cầu ý kiến thời đoạn bên trong, Lake đặc biệt vợ chồng đúng giờ nhấn hắn chuông cửa.

Hai người tại kỳ Nhĩ Đốn trước mặt hai tấm một mình trên ghế sa lon tọa hạ, tại mở miệng trước đầu tiên là liếc nhau một cái.

Hôn nhân của chúng ta ban đầu hoàn toàn chính xác có một chút ma sát nhỏ. Hannibal biểu thị đạo.

Bất quá ta nghĩ vấn đề này vào hôm nay buổi sáng, đã bị hai chúng ta tự mình giải quyết. Will tiếp lời nói.

Cái này cũng rất tốt, hai người các ngươi ăn ý khiến người vui mừng. Kỳ Nhĩ Đốn tại bản ghi chép bên trên phủi đi hai bút, hắn hỏi, cho ta mạo muội, tại các ngươi trong sinh hoạt chỉ có cái này một cái đã giải quyết vấn đề a?

Đối diện hai người quỷ dị trầm mặc một chút.

Tiện thể nhấc lên, kỳ thật ta thật chán ghét trong canh thả Âu cần cùng trăm dặm hương. Will đối mặt kỳ Nhĩ Đốn nói.

Ngươi nước cạo râu hương vị cũng giống vậy để cho ta đối ngươi phẩm vị cảm thấy tuyệt vọng. Hannibal lễ phép đáp lại nói.

Mắt thấy hai người có cãi lộn xu thế, kỳ Nhĩ Đốn bận bịu cắm vào lời nói, vân vân. Hắn bất khả tư nghị nói, hai người các ngươi lần này hôn nhân nguy cơ liền cùng loại với cái này?

Đương nhiên. Chính là như vậy.

Lake đặc biệt vợ chồng trăm miệng một lời trả lời.

Đáng thương kỳ Nhĩ Đốn, hắn ở trong sách sở học tri thức còn chưa đủ để giúp hắn ứng phó tràng cảnh này, mà rất hiển nhiên hắn còn không có kinh nghiệm thực chiến —— Kỳ Nhĩ Đốn còn vẫn như cũ độc thân đâu.

Thế là hắn đại khái cho là mình hôn nhân phòng cố vấn chỉ là vợ chồng hai nhàm chán hạ tú ân ái nơi chốn mà thôi, dùng tiền tú ân ái? Nghe vào rất thời thượng.

Mà hắn không biết cũng không nên biết đến là, liên quan tới Lake đặc biệt hai vợ chồng chân tướng, hắn hiểu vẫn là càng ít càng tốt.

Dù sao...... Xuỵt, tin tưởng ta thân ái, có đôi khi chân tướng cũng không trọng yếu.

Thuần dưỡng canary123  
Summary:

abo Phát tình kỳ, tuyết cùng lò sưởi trong tường cùng lưỡng tình tương duyệt yêu  
Work Text:  
Gỗ thông mùi thơm ngát cùng hỏa diễm tro tàn mùi trong phòng xen lẫn.

Cửa sổ đều khép lại, bên ngoài rơi xuống tuyết lớn, tại bay lả tả tuyết bên trong gian phòng vẫn như cũ ấm áp, Hannibal cùng Will tại trước bàn ngồi đối diện vào ăn, trên bàn ngọn nến nhảy lên vàng ấm quang mang.

Hannibal đem cuối cùng một bộ phận gan ngỗng đưa vào trong miệng, hắn nuốt xuống, dùng khăn ăn lau bờ môi, tại làm xong đây hết thảy sau hắn đột nhiên mở miệng.

Ta có chút nóng lên. Hắn nói.

Will hưởng dụng trước mặt hắn mỹ thực, nghe vậy nói: Vậy ngươi hẳn là đi mở cửa sổ, mà không phải nói với ta cái này.

Mở cửa sổ lại quá lạnh. Hannibal nhíu mày lại, phản bác, hai người đang khi nói chuyện, trong nhà ăn nhiệt độ lại lần nữa lên cao, nếu như nói trước đó vẫn là ấm áp như xuân, nháy mắt sau gian phòng bên trong nhiệt độ liền bước vào đầu hạ, Will còn xuyên áo khoác, trên trán lập can kiến ảnh chảy ra điểm mỏng mồ hôi đến.

Ngươi cũng toát mồ hôi. Hannibal chậm rãi vạch.

Thôi đi, khi hắn không biết là ai giở trò quỷ, Will nghĩ như vậy, hắn rốt cục đặt dĩa xuống, thở dài.

Đang cùng Hannibal chính thức bắt đầu kết giao về sau, Will một mực tại suy nghĩ một vấn đề.

Alpha Đều là dạng này dính người sao?

Xin tha thứ tóc quăn thám viên một mực bị vấn đề này bối rối, dù sao thân là Omega Will Graham mẫu thai độc thân đến nay, trước mặt vị này là hắn cái thứ nhất người yêu.

Có lẽ là vị cuối cùng, dù sao còn lại tiềm ẩn người theo đuổi tại thổ lộ tiếng lòng trước đó, sớm đã bưng lên hai người bàn ăn.

Đang cùng Hannibal kết giao trước đó, Will xưa nay không cần cân nhắc như thế nào từ người khác biểu lộ hoặc là trong lời nói phân biệt nói bóng gió, nhưng từ khi mình trên giường bị giày vò qua mấy lần sau, hắn liền học thông minh.

Hannibal tự có hắn kia một bộ bí ẩn nũng nịu pháp, đặc biệt là phát tình kỳ thời điểm.

Không biết là may mắn hoặc là bất hạnh, Will cùng Hannibal phát tình biểu hiện cũng không tính là quá mức rõ ràng, hai người tính cách đầy đủ tỉnh táo, sẽ không bởi vì sinh lý nhân tố đầu não ngất đi, nhưng mà bọn hắn đều không thể tránh khỏi lại nhận ảnh hưởng.

Will còn nhớ rõ sớm đi thời điểm, Hannibal từng theo hắn nói qua, hắn cho rằng vẻn vẹn bởi vì sinh lý nhân tố mà lên giường là một loại chưa khai hóa biểu hiện.

Thôi đi, Will nhìn xem Hannibal con mắt lại thở dài, hắn có thể cùng mình đánh cược, Hannibal nếu là biết mình còn nhớ rõ câu nói này, khẳng định sẽ bày ra một trương phong độ nhẹ nhàng nghi hoặc mặt, sau đó nói cho hắn biết câu nói này chỉ là mình nghe nhầm mà thôi.

Sau đó đem hết thảy tính tới trên giường đi.

Người yêu của hắn quả thực tính toán chi li. Will nghĩ như vậy, trên mặt lại nhịn không được lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, hắn tiếp nhận đến từ đối phương một nụ hôn, mà lại hai người đều hiểu đây là đối phương mời.

Hai người thất tha thất thểu quấn giao đến phòng ngủ quá trình như thế nào tạm thời không đề cập tới, chí ít từ đầy đất tản mát quần áo bên trên liền có thể nhìn thấy một hai, tại Hannibal đem Will đặt tại phòng ngủ giường đôi bên trên lúc hai người tiến hành xuống một nụ hôn, bọn hắn nghênh hợp đồng thời cắn xé môi của đối phương, cạy mở lẫn nhau hàm răng, đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào đối phương khoang miệng, giống như là mãnh thú không kịp chờ đợi nuốt con mồi...... Mà bọn hắn tương hỗ là lẫn nhau con mồi.

Bắt lại ngươi. Hannibal nói, hắn lộ ra một chút đắc chí vừa lòng thần sắc.

Will nhìn chăm chú Hannibal con mắt, đột nhiên nở nụ cười, đương nhiên, ngươi bắt được ta. Hắn nói như vậy, vỗ vỗ Hannibal bả vai ra hiệu hắn nằm xuống.

Hannibal làm theo, hắn hết sức tò mò mình người yêu có thể có cái gì vượt qua hắn dự liệu cử động, hắn biết Will luôn luôn có thể mang cho hắn kinh hỉ.

Sau đó Will quỳ sát tại giữa chân của hắn, đem Hannibal âm hành ngậm vào.

Will giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua Hannibal, sau đó rủ xuống lông mi, cầm xuống kính mắt che chắn sau có thể rõ ràng nhìn ra lông mi của hắn đã dài lại mật, Hannibal bắt lấy Will tóc, hắn cảm nhận được người yêu bắt đầu động tác.

Will kỹ xảo không tính là đỉnh tốt, nhưng liền một cái hoàn toàn không cho người khác khẩu giao qua người mà nói hoàn toàn có thể nói là thiên phú dị bẩm, có lẽ có phát tình kỳ cùng tin tức tố tăng thêm, tại người yêu đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua cán đỉnh cao nhất lỗ nhỏ lúc, Hannibal nghe thấy được một tiếng ngậm tại yết hầu mơ hồ rên rỉ.

Xét thấy bình thường Will trên giường cũng sẽ không như thế chủ động —— Cái này nghe vào thực sự giống như là tìm cho mình lấy cớ —— Tóm lại, mà rất rõ ràng, Hannibal biết, rên rỉ đến từ hắn mình.

Liền lúc này, Will phun ra trong miệng âm hành.

Là nơi này a? Hắn dùng tay thưởng thức âm hành cán miệng nhỏ, tu chỉnh mượt mà móng tay tại phụ cận vừa đi vừa về huy động, hắn hỏi như vậy.

Hiện tại ngươi phải biết, giữa chúng ta là ai thân ở yếu thế. Will còn nói, hắn cười ha hả, con mắt cong thành đường vòng cung, ở thời điểm này hắn có một loại không đúng lúc ngây thơ, giống như là tiểu hài trộm đến bánh kẹo sau khoe khoang thần sắc.

Ngây thơ cái từ này hình dung một năm gần trung niên người trưởng thành tựa hồ cũng không phù hợp, nhưng là vô luận dùng cái gì từ hình dung, Hannibal chỉ có thể xác định chính là hắn vì thế tâm thần rung động, gian phòng bên trong nhiệt độ bắt đầu trục tiết kéo lên, cùng không biết lúc nào tản ra gỗ thông mùi thơm ngát quấn giao cùng một chỗ.

Hannibal đem Will nhấc lên đến, đưa tay nắm chặt người yêu âm hành, hắn từ trước đến nay có thù tất báo, Will nên biết.

Âm hành, niệu đạo khẩu, quy đầu, bao tinh hoàn.

Rất hiển nhiên Hannibal đối với mấy cái này bộ vị có hết sức quen thuộc, ngón tay hắn mò lấy qua niệu đạo phía trước, hướng xuống đi ngang qua quan trạng câu, một cái tay dắt kéo âm hành, một cái khác đi gảy bao tinh hoàn, sau đó thỏa mãn trông thấy người yêu của mình trong mắt khắp nổi sương mù khí.

Will đúng là không tốt lắm thụ, xét thấy Alpha Cùng Omega Đặc tính, tại phát tình kỳ thân thể của hắn so với Hannibal tới nói muốn mẫn cảm rất nhiều, dưới làn da mạch máu bên trong huyết dịch giống như là đốt nóng lên, ngay tiếp theo làn da cũng hiện lên màu đỏ, thân thể đã chín mọng, bắt đầu ý đồ mời người tới khai thác, cảm giác trống rỗng xuôi theo mũi chân leo trèo mà lên, trong mắt tích súc lên hơi nước, ánh mắt bắt đầu mơ hồ.

Nhìn qua hiện tại tựa hồ là Will ở vào hạ phong, nhưng rất hiển nhiên hắn sớm tại nhiều lần như vậy giường tre chi hoan ở giữa nắm giữ thuần phục Hannibal phương pháp.

Tiến vào ta. Cánh tay của hắn đem Hannibal cái cổ hướng mình phương hướng kéo, bám vào người yêu bên tai thả nhẹ âm điệu, yếu thế giống như nói, ...... Cầu ngươi.

Dù cho tiếp qua thanh tỉnh người, ở thời điểm này đều không thể chống cự sinh lý bản năng, hai người đều là có bình thường nhu cầu người trưởng thành, bọn hắn đang đứng ở phát tình kỳ, mà lại người yêu ngay tại bên người.

Cho dù là Will chủ động mời, tại Hannibal âm hành chìm vào Will thân thể nháy mắt kia hắn cũng cơ hồ theo bản năng cong người lên đến, từ yết hầu phát ra giống như là vui thích hoặc là thống khổ rên rỉ, nhục bích tầng tầng lớp lớp đem Hannibal âm hành bao vây lại, nước bắt đầu bài tiết.

Lúc này dù ai cũng không cách nào nhặt lại mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo tỉnh táo, Hannibal hôn Will vành tai, chậm rãi co rúm âm hành. Mà Will giơ tay lên, dựa vào bản thân bản năng dùng cánh tay leo trèo trước mặt mang cho mình cực lạc người.

Hannibal trông thấy hắn Omega Hoàn toàn bị khoái cảm chỗ tù binh, tại gặp phải Hannibal trước đó Will đầy đủ tỉnh táo, xưa nay không biết phía dưới cái đồ chơi này có thể cho người ta mang đến loại cảm giác này —— Will đầu óc bị tình dục cùng liên miên khoái cảm đốt thành một đoàn bột nhão, hắn giống như là trèo tại đám mây hoặc là sóng biển nhọn, tùy ý nước biển cọ rửa qua thân thể của hắn.

Tiếng nước theo Alpha Rút ra đút vào chậc chậc lên tiếng, không kịp được đưa về đi chất lỏng thuận bắp đùi nhỏ xuống đi, đem dưới thân giường đơn nhuộm thành từng mảng lớn màu đậm.

Will mắt mở to hướng trần nhà nhìn lại, hắn thất thần thở dốc, ngước cổ lên hút không khí, nghẹn ngào lại bị va chạm gõ thành đứt quãng.

Hannibal tinh mịn hôn trước mặt trần trụi thân thể, hắn cắn Will cái cổ, răng cắn vào làn da chỗ sâu, đâm thủng làn da tiến vào mạch máu, tại mình Omega Trên thân đánh xuống tiêu ký.

Tại răng cắn nát tuyến thể thời điểm Will cơ hồ thét lên lên tiếng.

...... Hannibal. Hắn đứt quãng thở dốc, đi hôn người yêu của hắn, ôm lấy cổ đối phương, lại nâng lên eo nghênh hợp quá khứ, tốt gọi hắn tiến thêm đến một điểm.

Đây là một loại mời, hướng người yêu của hắn hoàn toàn mở ra thân thể của mình quyền sở hữu mời.

Im ắng mời dụ người nhất, Hannibal gia tăng rút ra đút vào cường độ, Will đem đầu chôn ở Hannibal hõm vai, hắn bắt lấy Hannibal bả vai, vì ngăn cản mình phát ra quá nhiều thanh âm, cắn một cái tại đối phương trên vai, nhưng mà giữa răng môi vẫn như cũ tiết lộ ra một chút điểm mơ hồ rên rỉ.

Hai người đều nghe thấy được đối phương như là nổi trống tiếng tim đập.

Thùng thùng, thùng thùng.

Bọn hắn yêu quý lẫn nhau như là yêu quý mình, hai người đều như vậy vững tin.

Thế là Will cười lên, hắn vuốt ve người yêu gương mặt, dùng khí vừa nói: Bắn vào, Lake đặc biệt, dùng tinh dịch rót đầy ta.

Câu nói này tại Hannibal ngoài ý liệu, nhưng hắn biết rõ Will cho tới bây giờ như thế, hắn khiến người ngoài ý mà lại tình khó tự chế, vô luận là trên tâm lý hoặc là trên tinh thần, đừng nhìn bây giờ phát tình kỳ lúc ân ái hắn tựa hồ tại nắm giữ khống chế Will hết thảy...... Vô hình vòng cổ vĩnh viễn bọc tại trên cổ của hắn.

Tại trước đây thật lâu hắn cho rằng cướp đi tự do chính như là cướp đi tính mạng của hắn, mà bây giờ hắn tình nguyện cúi đầu mặc lên vòng cổ.

Tốt a, ngươi thuần phục ta. Hắn cảm thấy run rẩy, nói khẽ với người yêu của mình nói, câu nói này giống như là một cái chú ngữ, có dây leo từ nơi trái tim trung tâm phá đất mà lên, chen chen chịu nằm trong lồng ngực của hắn nảy mầm sinh trưởng, hắn cúi đầu hôn tới Will lông mi bên trên thấm ướt nước mắt, ôn nhu mà lại kiên định tiến hành một lần cuối cùng bắn vọt, Alpha Tại Omega Thể nội thành kết, Will đem hắn âm hành hoàn toàn dung nạp đi vào, mà Hannibal đẩy ra Omega Sinh sản khang cắm vào, tinh dịch đem hắn người yêu phần bụng lấp đầy.

Will tại Hannibal dưới thân phát ra nghẹn ngào, mặc dù hắn cực lực phòng ngừa loại này phiền lòng rên rỉ, nhưng khoảnh khắc mà tới khoái cảm không có người nào có thể chống cự được, mà Hannibal nghe thấy chỗ cổ truyền đến cùm cụp một tiếng vang nhỏ, trên cổ vòng cổ bị khóa lên, chìa khoá tại Will trong tay.

Thế là hắn lại lần nữa cúi đầu hôn bởi vì tình ái dư vị mà thần chí không rõ người yêu.

Ta yêu ngươi. Hắn cam kết.

Forging A Bond Between Uslayzicfish  
Summary:

Hannibal (Omega) x Will (Alpha) Cố sự.  
Mặc dù Hannibal là Omega Nhưng hắn là công, hắn là công, hắn là công ( Chuyện quan trọng nói ba lần )

Này văn là lấy Hannibal (Hannibal Lecter) Cùng Will (Will Graham) Hai nhân vật làm nhân vật chính tiến hành sáng tác.  
Hai vị này nhân vật đều là nguồn gốc từ phim truyền hình phiên bản NBC Hannibal(2013-2015), mà bản này đồng nhân tiểu thuyết thì là từ nơi này tác phẩm bên trong diễn sinh mà ra ABO Thế giới song song cố sự.  
Ta không có được những nhân vật này. Hannibal (Hannibal Lecter) Cùng Will (Will Graham) Bản quyền toàn quy nguyên tác giả Thomas Harris Tất cả, cùng tham dự phim truyền hình chế tác tất cả khai phát, biên kịch, sản xuất, quay chụp đoàn đội, diễn viên cùng phát hành công ty vốn có.  
Cố sự này cùng chân chính phim truyền hình cũng không cái gì quan hệ, cùng Hannibal hệ liệt phim cũng không có bất cứ quan hệ nào, càng cùng Mads Mikkelsen Cùng Hugh Dancy Hai vị diễn viên không có bất cứ quan hệ nào.

( Trọng yếu ) Đọc trước cần biết ( Trọng yếu )  
Cố sự này tràn đầy —— Không có trải qua người trong cuộc đồng ý tình ái, không trải qua đồng ý cải tạo một người khác thân thể, nguy hại bệnh hoạn thể xác tinh thần khỏe mạnh, không tuân thủ phẩm đức nghề nghiệp cùng đạo đức hành vi, không có bất kỳ cái gì khoa học căn cứ ( Thiên mã hành không ) Ngụy y học lý luận cùng thao tác...... Vân vân.  
Những này tất cả đều là sai lầm thậm chí là hành động phạm pháp.  
Cho nên ngươi như còn chưa đầy mười tám tuổi, hoặc là không cách nào phán đoán nào hành vi là chính xác nào là phạm pháp, mời tuyệt đối không nên mua cuốn sách này, càng không muốn mua về đọc về sau, cùng người khác nói"Những này rất bình thường a" Thậm chí là tự thể nghiệm đi chấp hành. Lần nữa nhắc lại:   
Trong quyển sách này rất nhiều tình tiết cùng nội dung, tất cả đều là sai lầm hơn nữa là hành động phạm pháp.  
Quyển sách này nội dung tất cả đều đơn thuần hư cấu, không có khoa học căn cứ, chỉ là tác giả vì trả nguyên một đôi có bệnh CP Mà viết ra có bệnh cố sự.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Phần đệm

Hắn sinh vì Omega.

Đẫm máu tẩy lễ, lấy hận tẩm bổ, Luyện Ngục đi qua một chuyến, dùng máu của địch nhân thịt thiết yến.

Cuối cùng tại học được"Đi săn" Cùng"Bảo hộ gia đình" Về sau, thăng hoa làm một cái"Gần như Alpha" Tồn tại.

Thành một cái dị số.

Không còn là Omega. Không phải chân chính Alpha.

Vì thế, có được một cái"Gia đình" Liền rốt cuộc không tại lo nghĩ của hắn phạm vi bên trong.

Hắn thỏa mãn với hiện trạng, cho đến hắn gặp Will Graham Ngày đó.

Dù sinh vì Alpha, lại từ nhỏ bị đánh đến học được phục tùng, bị nhổ đi nanh vuốt thuần phục.

Chưa từng là chân chính Alpha. Không phải cái Omega.

Một cái khác xã hội dị số.

Điều này khiến cho hứng thú của hắn, phảng phất tìm được cái đồng loại.

Cùng là"Dị loại" Đồng loại.

Forging A Bond Between Uslayzicfish  
Chapter 2: The end of a journey is a new start...

Chapter Text  
Hannibal tin tưởng hắn cả một đời cũng sẽ không quên trước mắt một màn này ——

Tóc nâu thanh niên thô thở phì phò, nắm chặt đao tay run nhè nhẹ, toàn thân trên dưới toàn dính đầy huyết dịch, mà tắm rửa ở dưới ánh trăng chất lỏng đỏ đến biến thành màu đen, để cả người hắn nhìn phảng phất đẫm máu trùng sinh, cũng giống là vừa phá thai mà ra tân sinh mệnh......

Tựa như hẳn là lưu truyền muôn đời nghệ thuật.

Ngón tay của hắn có chút co rúm, muốn cầm lên bút vẽ, đem cái này kinh tâm động phách một màn vĩnh viễn lưu truyền xuống dưới.

Nhưng cuối cùng hắn chỉ có thể đi lên phía trước mấy bước, đưa tay ôm chặt Will, cúi người nhẹ nhàng hôn lên thanh niên vai cái cổ phía sau, bị cổ áo triệt để che lại bộ phận. Chỗ ấy có cái vết cắn, là chỉ có hai người bọn hắn mới biết vết tích —— Là năm đó Hannibal lạc ấn tại Will trên thân, để hai người cưỡng chế kết hợp làm bạn lữ ấn ký.

Kia là đại biểu Will thuộc về mình, cả một đời đều là bạn lữ của hắn lạc ấn.

Lúc đó hắn chỉ có thể ở sinh lý cùng pháp luật bên trên để Will cùng mình sinh ra liên hệ, mà lúc này giờ phút này, hắn biết Will liên tâm linh bên trên đều đã triệt để thuộc về hắn.

"Ngươi cuối cùng minh bạch, đúng không?" Không cần ngoài định mức ngôn ngữ, vẻn vẹn vừa mới kia nhìn thoáng qua, Hannibal liền biết Will đã hiểu mình muốn hắn cộng đồng lý giải cùng hưởng thụ sự tình.

Người này cuối cùng nguyện ý bước vào hắn thế giới, lý giải hắn, thậm chí cùng hắn cùng múa.

Hắn cuối cùng cả đời tìm kiếm thăm dò mới tìm được cũng lựa chọn bạn lữ, hao tốn như vậy thời gian dài đi bố cục, kinh doanh, dụ hoặc đến người nhà, hắn sẽ không còn buông tay.

Không còn có người có thể đem hai người bọn hắn tách ra.

Nhìn chăm chú trước mắt cặp kia huyết hồng sắc đồng tử bên trong đóng băng điên cuồng cùng chấp nhất, Will đầu hàng tựa như giơ hai tay lên, ôm chặt lớn tuổi nam nhân, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn than nhẹ lại phảng phất thì thầm thì thầm: "Ngươi lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc liền tính toán tốt đi......"

Nam nhân cười khẽ một tiếng, so sánh với nghe được, Will cảm thấy mình càng giống là"Cảm thụ" Đến đối phương kia phần từ sâu trong đáy lòng tràn đầy mà ra cảm giác thỏa mãn —— Dây thanh hầu kết chỗ trầm thấp ba động, lồng ngực ở giữa cổ động, bên tai sóng âm chấn động, còn có nhẹ nhàng phất qua gương mặt khí tức......

"Ngươi nói đúng, dù sao không có gặp được trước ngươi, ta chưa hề nghĩ tới muốn có được thuộc về mình 『 Gia đình 』 Đâu, cho nên ngươi nhất định phải phụ trách......" Hannibal cười hôn lên Will môi: "Ta nói qua, chúng ta mới là thích hợp nhất."

Hannibal đầu ngón tay thuận tơ máu cùng giọt máu vết tích, hoạt động lên vuốt ve Will da thịt, ám dòng máu màu đỏ nổi bật lên màu da càng phát ra trắng bệch, hắn cơ hồ là dùng hết toàn thân còn sót lại khí lực, mới khắc chế mình đừng liếm đi những cái kia huyết dịch —— Dù sao kia ở trong còn hỗn hợp Hồng Long huyết dịch, nhưng hắn chỉ muốn nhấm nháp thuộc về Will hương vị.

"Nếu chúng ta còn sống, " Thanh niên ôm chặt lấy Hannibal, đem gương mặt chôn ở đối phương vai cần cổ, nghe hỗn tạp huyết dịch cùng adrenalin mùi, mang theo đánh bạc hết thảy kệ mẹ nó chứ ý nghĩ, nhẹ giọng lẩm bẩm: "Ta liền cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ tổ cái gia đình."

Tại bị cảm giác thỏa mãn tràn ngập mà cuồng hỉ kia một giây ở giữa, tiếp xuống Hannibal chỉ cảm thấy nhận lạnh táp gió gào thét lên thổi qua gương mặt, cùng rơi xuống dưới mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Toàn thân đều bị tốc độ gió, đất cát cùng nước biển cào đến đau nhức, ở phía dưới chờ đợi bọn hắn chính là chưa biết hắc ám, nhưng hai người lại cảm thấy tâm cảnh là chưa bao giờ có bình tĩnh.

Tựa hồ đối với tình huống như vậy không ngạc nhiên chút nào, Hannibal ôm chặt lấy Will hai tay chỉ là nhẹ nhàng lắc một cái, tiếp theo tại hắn bên tai khàn khàn lẩm bẩm: "Một lời đã định."

"Một lời đã định." Will ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía cặp kia hạt bên trong mang một ít tinh hồng đồng mắt: "Dù sao không có ngươi cũng không sống nổi, có ngươi cũng không sống nổi."

Người kia mỉm cười, tại lây dính huyết dịch trên mặt, Will cảm thấy mình giống như là đáp ứng ma quỷ một ít không đường thối lui điều kiện, mặc dù suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng kém không nhiều chính là.

Vô ý thức, hai người liền nghĩ tới lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tình cảnh, nhớ tới đây hết thảy bắt đầu, hồi ức giống phi ngựa đèn điên cuồng lao nhanh ——

Chapter 3: Chương 1:: First, we met

Chapter Text  
Lần thứ nhất cùng Will chạm mặt lúc, so sánh với đúng nghĩa"Gặp" Đến, phải nói Hannibal là dựa vào vượt xa bình thường khứu giác trước"Nghe" Đến Will.

Không phải giá rẻ cần sau mùi vị của nước, không phải nuôi chó nhân sĩ sẽ tự nhiên bị phụ bên trên họ chó sinh vật mùi, cũng không phải cái khác sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong sẽ bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân mà sinh ra hoặc bám vào trên thân mùi.

Kia là thuộc về một người đặc biệt nhất mùi —— Giống như là mưa sau rừng rậm phát ra mùi, hỗn hợp có một chút bạc hà chanh loại hình lệch nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tin tức tố mùi, để Hannibal tinh thần vi một trong chấn.

Theo sát tại sau chính là một tia nghi hoặc.

Hannibal biết kia là cái gì mùi, bình thường một cái Alpha Hoặc Omega Gặp được phù hợp bạn lữ lúc, lẫn nhau liền sẽ có ý hoặc vô ý ngửi được đối phương mùi.

Đây là có y học nghiên cứu căn cứ, nhân loại nhưng thật ra là dựa vào khứu giác tìm kiếm bạn lữ —— Nhiều khi bọn hắn lấy vì chính mình thích một người, là ưa thích đối phương bề ngoài, nhưng ở bọn hắn không có ý thức được thời điểm, nhưng thật ra là bị đối phương tin tức tố mùi chinh phục, chỉ là phần lớn người đối"Mùi" Cũng không có nhạy cảm đến đủ để đi ý thức được điểm này.

Mà đối Hannibal mà nói, để hắn nghi hoặc bộ phận nằm ở —— Từ khi lúc tuổi còn trẻ một mình săn giết đám kia Alpha Về sau, hắn biết mình liền thành một cái dị số, hắn có thể nghe được rất nhiều mùi, bao quát tin tức tố mùi, nhưng không có người tin tức tố sẽ đối với hắn sinh ra lực hấp dẫn.

Hắn có thể từ mùi bên trong phân biệt một người là Alpha, Beta, Omega Thậm chí là cái khác dị số vân vân, nhưng hắn tin tức tố đến nay đều chưa từng gặp qua có thể cùng sinh ra cộng minh đối tượng.

Mà bây giờ cái này tên là"Will" Thám viên tin tức tố, lại hấp dẫn hắn, để hắn còn không có nhìn thấy người này trước đó, đã cảm thấy đây là một cái có thể vui sướng ở chung đối tượng.

Ôm chặt dạng này nghi hoặc, đang nghe đẩy cửa ra trong nháy mắt, hắn quay người quay đầu muốn nhìn đến tột cùng, lập tức tại chỗ sửng sốt.

Đi vào Jack văn phòng thanh niên có hơi cuộn hạt 髪, toàn thân cao thấp không có bất kỳ cái gì một bộ phận phù hợp hắn đối"Bạn lữ" Từng có tưởng tượng, hết lần này tới lần khác chỉ là cái nhìn kia, hắn liền rốt cuộc nhớ không nổi mình đã từng tưởng tượng qua bạn lữ bộ dáng —— Mặc kệ là bề ngoài, địa vị xã hội, chuyên nghiệp, thân phận, tính cách vân vân tất cả đều nghĩ không ra, sinh lý bản năng đều đang kêu gào lấy từ đây sau này đây chính là hắn bạn lữ nên có bộ dáng.

Một cái có thể cộng đồng thành lập"Gia đình" Bạn lữ.

Đây là một loại rất cảm giác xa lạ, bởi vì vi"Gia đình" Cái này khái niệm đối Hannibal mà nói là mười phần lạ lẫm —— Cùng cái nào đó có thể lý giải mình người, thành lập cũng có được một cái cộng đồng thuộc về?

Đối một cái có được song trọng thân phận, song trọng gương mặt người mà nói, "Gia đình" Thật là cái gần như thiên phương dạ đàm, liền tưởng tượng cũng khó có thể tưởng tượng sự tình.

Vì chuyển di lực chú ý, hắn có chút gian nan đem ánh mắt quay lại vụ án bên trên, thuận miệng hướng Jack đặt câu hỏi vụ án chi tiết, đồng thời ánh mắt lơ đãng tại tóc nâu thám viên cùng bản án tấm ở giữa vừa đi vừa về di động, lập tức lại hơi kinh ngạc phát hiện, hắn đột nhiên có thể hiểu được vị này bị ví von vì"Willy Wonka" Thực nhân ma động cơ —— Kia là một phần nặng nề lại mỹ lệ yêu.

Rõ ràng vừa mới vẫn còn đang suy tư nghi hoặc, lại tại hiển hiện nhìn thấy Will lúc trong nháy mắt tìm được giải thích, cái này trùng hợp cùng ngẫu nhiên thật sâu rung chuyển hắn giá trị quan, dù cho từ trước đến nay không thế nào tin tưởng"Vận mệnh" Hannibal, cũng vô pháp ngăn cản"Đây chính là mệnh trung chú định" Ý nghĩ trong đầu kêu gào không ngừng.

Đồng dạng sẽ lấy"Ăn thịt người" Làm mục tiêu mà"Giết đâm" , đối Hannibal tới nói, "Giết đâm" Chuyện này là nguồn gốc từ"Căm hận" , là vì"Báo thù" Cùng"Tham ăn" Mà bắt đầu giết người, nhưng không phải cái này một vị thực nhân ma.

Điều này cũng làm cho Willy Wonka Lộ ra cùng bọn hắn cũng khác nhau.

Hắn là vì"Yêu" Mới bắt đầu giết đâm, từ đáy lòng kính yêu hắn mỗi một cái cừu non, đồng thời vì hiện ra đối cừu non nhóm"Tôn trọng" Mà không chút nào lãng phí các nàng hi sinh.

Hannibal không cách nào khống chế tại chỗ liền lập tức vì cái này hoàn toàn mới phát hiện mà mê muội.

Nguyên lai, "Giết đâm" Chuyện này cũng không nhất định cùng cấp với"Hận" , mà có thể là nguồn gốc từ"Yêu" .

Trước lúc này, Hannibal chưa hề nghĩ tới mình còn có thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào, lại một lần nữa thành lập được bất luận cái gì hình thức kết nối.

Tận mắt nhìn thấy song thân bị đạn lạc bắn chết thời điểm, hắn thế giới liền đã sụp đổ. Cái kia trong trời đông giá rét, hắn dốc hết toàn lực nhưng như cũ không cách nào bảo hộ gạo Toa lúc, tất cả thuộc về"Hannibal" Nhân tính bộ phận, ngày hôm đó đã theo gạo Toa mà chết đi. Đương tử phu nhân lấy chất vấn hình thức, vạch trong cơ thể hắn đã không có bất luận cái gì hiểu được"Yêu" Đồ vật lúc, hắn cảm giác được mình đời này cũng không còn có thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào sinh ra kết nối.

—— Chỉ vì hắn là cái"Giết đâm người" , cũng bởi vì hắn lấy giết đâm làm vui.

Nhưng nếu"Giết đâm" Cũng không tiếp tục vẻn vẹn nguồn gốc từ"Hận" , cái này vì hắn khai thác một cái thế giới mới tinh xem —— Đồng thời cũng làm cho hắn muốn tìm được độc thuộc về mình cừu non.

"Không có phẩm." Trong sáng nam bên trong âm, đột ngột đánh gãy Hannibal suy nghĩ, cũng đem hắn lực chú ý dẫn về hắn nhiệm vụ trên thân.

Dù cho Will sử dụng Beta Mùi ngụy trang tề, nhưng Hannibal lại vừa nghe liền biết, Will cũng giống như mình, đều là thuộc về xã hội trong giai cấp"Dị số" .

Đáy lòng của hắn chỗ sâu ẩn ẩn có chút cái gì bị câu đi lên, đối tương lai bản thiết kế, đối gia đình tưởng tượng, đúng là không có thể tìm tới tri âm khát vọng, đối kỳ phùng địch thủ chờ mong...... Tất cả đều để khóe miệng của hắn có chút giương lên một vòng cười: "Ngươi đối với phẩm vị có bất kỳ ý kiến sao?"

Hắn đối với mùi ngụy trang tề không có bất kỳ cái gì mâu thuẫn, thậm chí đối với chỉ có chính mình mới có thể nghe được Will tầng tầng ngụy trang tề hạ"Chân chính hương vị" Là tương đương hài lòng, chỉ là Will lựa chọn giá rẻ nhất ngụy trang tề mùi thực sự quá gay mũi.

Quay đầu muốn đưa Will một cái mới Cổ Long nước, Hannibal một mặt nghĩ như vậy, một mặt ở trong lòng bắt đầu hồi ức hơi trước sớm Jack cung cấp có quan hệ Will tư liệu.

Gặp mặt trước đó, Jack đã trước hết để cho hắn nhìn qua Will hồ sơ: Một cái sinh ra với gia đình nghèo khốn Alpha, từ cùng là Alpha Phụ thân độc lập nuôi dưỡng lớn lên, trưởng thành sau lại không giống Alpha Như vậy không kịp chờ đợi hiển lộ rõ ràng bọn hắn Alpha Địa vị, mà là lựa chọn ngụy trang thành một cái điệu thấp Beta.

Tại Hannibal xem ra, cử chỉ này ám hiệu rất nhiều khả năng, nhưng ở hắn ý đồ cùng Will đối mặt, người sau lại không ngừng né tránh cùng hắn đối đầu ánh mắt chuyện này, cơ hồ tất cả đều chỉ hướng một loại khả năng tính.

"Không thích ánh mắt tiếp xúc?" Hannibal cười nhẹ lấy thăm dò, nói thực ra Will Beta Ngụy trang đến cũng không phải rất thành công, bởi vì hắn so với mình cái này Alpha Càng giống cái Omega.

Nhưng hắn muốn nhìn đến Will đồng tử nhan sắc, mà lại cũng không hi vọng hai người lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền bốn mắt đụng vào nhau cơ hội cũng không có, cho nên hắn không chút khách khí khiêu khích đối phương.

"Ánh mắt rất dễ dàng khiến người phân thần." Cho dù ở châm chọc tính phản kích đồng thời, Will ánh mắt vẫn như cũ bốn phía dao động, ngoại trừ muốn cường điệu lập trường của mình một khắc này, hắn hoàn toàn không nguyện ý nhìn thẳng vào Hannibal.

Will chỉ là xuất sinh chứng minh bên trên còn ghi lại lấy Alpha Cái từ này, nhưng hắn cả người từ bên trong đến bên ngoài đã là một loại khác đặc biệt tồn tại.

"Ta có thể tưởng tượng ngươi nhìn thấy cùng học tập đến hết thảy, đều sẽ một mực dừng lại trong đầu..." Hannibal quan sát đến Will, một bên suy tư trong hồ sơ chỗ ghi chép nội dung, một bên tận lực hiện ra đồng lý góc độ đi cùng Will đối thoại, lại tại nói đến cuối cùng nhất, đột nhiên có chút mê võng: ...... Nhưng ở trong lúc ngủ mơ, tại ngươi cốt nhục bên trong, ngươi mãi mãi cũng không cách nào đem yêu thích đồ vật nhét vào tường thành bên ngoài."

"Ngươi đang vì ai tiến hành nhân cách phân tích?" Will chau mày chất vấn thanh âm, cũng làm cho Hannibal trong nháy mắt lấy lại tinh thần.

Lúc này mới phát hiện, vừa mới hắn không chỉ có là đang nhìn Will, hắn thậm chí thông qua quan sát Will chung tình, mà phảng phất một lần nữa trông thấy mình, thế là tại phân tích Will chung tình lúc, hắn nhìn thấy không chỉ là Will, còn chứng kiến tới mình —— Cái kia vô luận thanh tỉnh lúc như thế nào tỉnh táo tự chế, trong giấc mộng liền sẽ mãi mãi cũng không cách nào đem yêu thích muội muội để qua một bên tại tâm linh tòa thành bên ngoài thiếu niên.

"Ta rất xin lỗi, Will, quan sát là chúng ta bản năng, ta không cách nào đóng lại ta, giống nhau ngươi không cách nào đóng lại ngươi." Vì che giấu mình thất ngôn, Hannibal cầm lấy Jack vì bọn họ chuẩn bị cà phê đen, nhấp một miếng, chua xót lại không có mùi vị gì cả khó uống cà phê, đem hắn hoàn toàn kéo về hiện trạng.

Chỉ là lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, hắn liền bị thâm thụ Will chung tình ảnh hưởng, đương Will nói"Ngươi sẽ không thích bị nhân cách phân tích sau ta" Lúc, đối Hannibal mà nói lại vừa vặn tương phản.

Vì khiêu khích mình mà cùng hắn tiến hành vội vàng ánh mắt tiếp xúc Will, tại trong nháy mắt điện quang hỏa thạch kia cùng Hannibal nội tại hắc ám nhân cách sinh ra chung tình, mà Hannibal tại phân tích Will đồng thời, kém chút bị kia phần thuần túy chung tình hấp dẫn mà phân tích mình, nếu không phải Will bị chọc giận mà đánh gãy, không chừng hắn liền sẽ tại chỗ đem tâm lý của mình triệt để phân tích cho Jack biết.

"Hắn có, là thuần túy chung tình." Tại trưởng thành sau, Hannibal đã hiếm khi sẽ vì bất kỳ cái gì sự vật dao động, nhưng hắn lại vì Will thiên phú mà từ đáy lòng bị chấn động: "Hắn có thể lý giải bất luận người nào tư duy góc độ, bao quát những cái kia sẽ hù đến suy nghĩ của hắn góc độ, đây là một phần khiến người không thoải mái thiên phú."

Đây là lần thứ nhất, có người tại lần đầu gặp mặt liền có thể nhìn thấu Hannibal, mà đương sự người bản nhân lại không có chút nào tự giác, thậm chí còn có thể không bị ảnh hưởng địa bảo có bản thân ý thức.

Tại gặp một cái khác cùng hắn xứng đôi dị số lúc, vừa lúc giá trị của mình xem cũng gặp xung kích cũng dự định phúc thẩm thời cơ, mà đối phương lại hoàn toàn giải thực nhân ma tâm lý, thậm chí lý giải bọn hắn đặc lập độc hành, bọn hắn yêu, thậm chí còn có thể nhìn thấu bọn hắn có tinh tế tình cảm...... Nếu nói thực nhân ma vì hắn mở ra thế giới mới đại môn, như vậy Will tựa như là thế giới mới bên trong dụ người nhất trái cây, xinh đẹp nhất bảo thạch.

Will phần này thiên phú, hoàn toàn là đủ để trở thành khinh thường quần hùng đỉnh tiêm thợ săn tiềm năng, như cứ như vậy bị những này tự xưng là chính nghĩa cơ cấu xem như cảnh khuyển sử dụng, tùy ý tiêu hao cũng quá chà đạp mới có thể.

"Ta nghĩ, ta có thể giúp Will thấy rõ cái này thực nhân ma diện mạo." Mọi người thường nói, ấn tượng đầu tiên rất trọng yếu, đã Will cho Hannibal một cái khó mà quên ấn tượng đầu tiên, Hannibal tự nhiên cũng hi vọng có thể để Will đối với mình mặt khác có khó mà ma diệt ấn tượng đầu tiên.

Hắn muốn độc chiếm Will thiên phú, muốn để Will trừ hắn ra, trong đầu rốt cuộc dung không được một cái khác sát thủ.

Vì thế, hắn muốn cho Will đưa lên một phần đóng gói tinh mỹ lễ vật.

Dù sao, tỉ mỉ vì đối phương thiết kế lễ vật, cũng là tìm phối ngẫu cần phải trải qua quá trình một trong.

Tự hỏi đồng thời, Hannibal thuận thế cầm lấy cà phê trên bàn, ngửi ngửi lại buông xuống. Nhớ tới Will không chướng ngại chút nào mấy ngụm rót xong như thế khó uống cà phê, lông mày của hắn lại nhíu.

Đối, trừ cái đó ra hắn cũng muốn nghĩ cách tăng lên Will đối ẩm ăn phẩm vị mới được.

***************************************************

Một phương diện khác, Will cơ hồ là chật vật vừa sợ hoảng thất thố thoát đi Jack văn phòng.

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, hắn cảm thấy bị Hannibal nhìn thấu —— Nhìn thấu hắn vì chung tình thực nhân ma ý nghĩ, lại bởi vì có thể hiểu được thực nhân ma đối với người bị hại"Yêu" , mà nội tâm chỗ sâu nào đó bộ phận có chút tán đồng, thậm chí là hâm mộ và sợ hãi thán phục một cái thực nhân ma càng như thế hiểu"Yêu" , có được như thế nồng đậm cảm tình sâu đậm, đồng thời có chút không phân rõ nào là cái nhìn của mình.

Hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn cũng không trải nghiệm lý giải qua bất luận cái gì chân chính"Yêu" Hoặc"Tình" , vô luận là cái yêu, tình thương của cha, đồng bào tình thân, bạn lữ chi ái...... Thậm chí tiếp cận nhất cũng có thể gọi là bằng hữu chi tình tồn tại, cũng chỉ có đến từ Alanna một cái.

Hắn chật vật, bởi vì cảm giác Hannibal tại thời điểm này xem thấu hắn thiếu yêu thậm chí đi ghen tị một vị thực nhân ma thật đáng buồn ý nghĩ, cũng thấy được nghỉ lại tại nội tâm của hắn bên trong"Thực nhân ma" Cái bóng, cùng hắn những cái kia sẽ để cho rất nhiều người cảm thấy ăn nuốt không trôi ý nghĩ.

Cho đến cách mấy ngày, nhìn thấy trên thảo nguyên thiếu nữ thi thể thời điểm, Will càng là hoảng sợ.

Thiếu nữ này quả thực tựa như là có người phát hiện đến trong lòng của hắn mê võng, biết hắn nhìn không thấu một cái khác thực nhân ma cái gì diện mạo, mà đặc địa vì thế đem thiếu nữ đóng gói đưa cho hắn —— Tựa như là đem một trương đập đến tinh mỹ ảnh đen trắng, đặt ở một cái khác thực nhân ma tác phẩm bên cạnh, cả hai vừa so sánh, trong đầu hắn một mực không cách nào thành hình hung thủ trắc tả phân tích liền hoàn chỉnh.

Tại Jack chất vấn bên trong, Will nhất không dám nói cho Jack chính là chuyện này —— Hắn mơ hồ cảm giác được đây là một phần đóng gói cho hắn lễ vật.

Nhưng lễ vật có thể có được các loại hàm nghĩa, hắn nhìn không thấu lễ vật này phía sau ý nghĩa, chỉ có thể phỏng đoán vị này kẻ bắt chước là nghĩ chế giễu bọn hắn.

Tiếp theo hắn không hiểu thấu nghĩ đến Hannibal, cái kia đột kích đồng thời vì hắn tiến hành trắc tả tâm lý học nhà.

Người kia...... Trong đầu lần nữa hiển hiện Hannibal hình tượng, cao lớn, cường tráng, xuyên vừa vặn, định chế trang phục, ưu nhã lời nói cử chỉ, người kia hoàn toàn phù hợp trong lòng của hắn một cái"Alpha" Nên có bộ dáng.

Will trong đời cơ hồ chưa hề tiếp xúc qua như thế tồn tại, thế là hắn lập tức chỉ có thể chật vật mà chạy, nhưng so sánh lên cái này"Kẻ bắt chước" Hành vi, Will đột nhiên cảm thấy người kia khiêu khích ngược lại không có như vậy đột ngột.

Thế là hắn có chút tiếc nuối cũng có chút khó xử nghĩ đến, bởi vì sự vọng động của mình cùng không có lễ phép, khả năng làm cho đối phương lưu lại rất dở ấn tượng đầu tiên.

Nếu có thể có cơ hội thay đổi loại này hỏng bét ấn tượng đầu tiên liền tốt.

Thế là, đương hôm sau sáng sớm Hannibal xuất hiện tại hắn dừng chân địa điểm cổng lúc, xác thực hoàn toàn vượt quá Will ngoài ý liệu, hắn chinh lăng một hồi lâu, cho đến Hannibal hỏi thăm"Ta có thể vào không?" Mới khiến cho hắn lấy lại tinh thần, đã bỏ qua cự tuyệt thời cơ, lại nghĩ tới lần thứ nhất gặp mặt không có lễ phép, vô ý thức không nghĩ lại đem quan hệ của hai người làm cho càng cương.

Dù sao người này rất có thể là hắn tiến hành phân tích tâm lý —— Sửa chữa, dù sao Jack sẽ bảo đảm hắn tiếp nhận người này cho mình tiến hành phân tích tâm lý.

Đã không thể tránh né, cái kia cũng không cần thiết để cho mình thời gian cực khổ hơn, Will bất đắc dĩ cho thấy lập trường: "Chỉ cần nhớ kỹ duy trì chuyên nghiệp liền tốt."

"Hoặc chúng ta có thể tới cái trưởng thành xã giao lui tới." Hannibal mỉm cười bác bỏ: "Thần sẽ không ngăn cản chúng ta trở nên càng hữu hảo."

Đây không phải lần thứ nhất, Will gặp được có tâm lý học gia biểu thị đối với hắn có hứng thú —— Nghiêm chỉnh mà nói, hẳn là đối nghiên cứu hắn"Chung tình" Năng lực rất có hứng thú —— Đây hết thảy đều lệ thường đến như thế để hắn phiền muộn: "Ta không cảm thấy ngươi có nhiều thú."

"Ngươi sẽ." Hết lần này tới lần khác Hannibal lại tự tin phản bác, mà tại Will không biết được nên như thế nào đánh trả lúc, Hannibal đã đem chủ đề lần nữa quấn về trên người hắn: "Crow phúc thám viên nói cho ta, ngươi đối bọn quái vật rất có một bộ."

Dù sao người trước mắt này cũng chỉ là muốn biết hắn như thế nào chung tình, làm nghiên cứu đi? Nghĩ cùng mình rõ ràng cùng Jack nói qua, hắn"Chung tình" Không giới hạn với hung thủ giết người, mà là"Bất luận kẻ nào" , nhưng Jack lại không nghe vào, còn tới chỗ tuyên dương cường điệu"Will chỉ có thể cùng giết người quái vật chung tình" .

Nghĩ tới đây Will liền ăn cơm dục vọng cũng không có, đem vừa mới còn cảm thấy mỹ vị cực kỳ bữa sáng đẩy lên một bên, tận lực nhấc lên cái này tông vụ án bên trong hung thủ: "Ta không cảm thấy cái kia chim chàng làng giết tại trên thảo nguyên vị kia nữ hài."

"Ma quỷ đều giấu ở chi tiết bên trong, " Hannibal dừng lại dùng cơm tiết tấu, biểu lộ chuyển thành nghiêm túc cùng hắn thảo luận: "Vị kia kẻ bắt chước đã làm một ít cái gì, để ngươi phát giác được chỗ khác biệt đâu?"

"Hết thảy, thật giống như hắn tại hướng ta hiện ra một cái âm u mặt, vậy ta mới có thể nhìn thấy một cái khác chính diện......" Will thống khổ hồi tưởng lại Elyse cùng trên thảo nguyên nữ hài, hai cái thi thể trên thân hết thảy chỗ khác biệt, che mặt vùng vẫy một hồi lâu, cuối cùng nhất vẫn là không nhịn được hướng Hannibal thẳng thắn: ...... Cái kia hiện trường phát hiện án tựa như là một phần đóng gói tinh mỹ lễ vật."

Như thế nói phi thường quỷ dị, mà lại Will nói như vậy còn có một cái khác ám chỉ —— Hắn hoài nghi, kia là một phần tìm phối ngẫu lễ vật...... Nhưng, lấy thi thể, mà lại là ám chỉ"Nhân thể làm thức ăn" Đến đóng gói vì cầu ngẫu lễ vật? Bọn hắn là còn sống ở"Chứng minh đi săn năng lực" Thời đại sao?

Càng đừng đề cập hắn căn bản không phải Omega, ai sẽ nghĩ đối một cái Alpha Tìm phối ngẫu? Ở trong xã hội, kia là Alpha Mới có thể tiến hành cử chỉ, mặc dù Alpha Cùng Alpha Kết hợp cũng không phải là chưa từng nghe thấy, nhưng bọn hắn cũng sẽ không đối lẫn nhau tiến hành tìm phối ngẫu.

Cái này cũng không khỏi quá bản thân cảm giác tốt đẹp đi, Will ở trong lòng đối với mình cười khổ, đồng thời mang một ít trào phúng nghĩ đến, mình đến tột cùng là tịch mịch khát yêu nhiều bóp méo, mới có thể ý đồ từ một bộ gặp ngược sát thi thể trông được đến loại này tin tức.

Nhưng, như hắn nhất định phải để người này cho hắn làm tâm lý trắc tả, kia Will cảm thấy mình chẳng bằng trực tiếp điểm, như người này vì vậy mà bị dọa chạy cũng không tệ.

Bất quá Hannibal cũng không có, trái lại hắn còn đang Will biểu thị mình không có bất cứ vấn đề gì về sau, thản nhiên lý giải cùng tiếp nhận, không chất vấn Will tâm lý khỏe mạnh tình trạng, thậm chí đem bọn hắn hai đặt ở cùng một cái cán cân nghiêng bên trên, tán thành Will cũng là người bình thường.

Cái này khiến Will nguyên bản mất đi tham ăn lại trở về, hắn rất tự nhiên cầm lấy dao nĩa tiếp tục dùng cơm.

Thế nhưng là Hannibal đem hắn ví von vì"Chén trà" Chuyện này, thành công chọc cười Will —— Cái này quá thú vị, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới có người có thể như thế nói cụ thể ra trong lòng của hắn ý nghĩ, cho dù là Will mình, cũng chỉ là đối với Jack cách làm không quá dễ chịu, nhưng Hannibal hình dung thành công để hắn lý giải"Vì sao không thoải mái" .

"Vậy ngươi như thế nào đối đãi ta?" Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Will hiếu kì muốn biết một người đối với mình cách nhìn.

Hắn từ trước đến nay chán ghét người khác đối đãi ánh mắt của mình, bởi vì hắn luôn luôn có thể biết bọn hắn nghĩ như thế nào, cũng hầu như là có thể xem thấu bọn hắn phải chăng đang nói láo, hắn không thích thương hại, chán ghét bị xem như dị loại, đau hơn hận bị coi là một hạng"Đáng giá nghiên cứu đề tài" .

Cặp kia màu nâu đỏ ánh mắt lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú hắn mấy giây sau, vẻ mặt thành thật nói ra: "Đương rắn trong phòng hiện lên lúc, ta sẽ thả ra cầy mangut."

Hannibal không có nói sai.

Đây là Will trinh sát xác nhận đến chuyện thứ nhất, nhưng cái này hình dung từ lại tựa hồ như không chỉ là chỉ mình, tựa hồ còn gia nhập một chút không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được chờ mong...... Chờ mong?

Hai cái mới quen người, có thể đối lẫn nhau có cái gì chờ mong?

Cái này khiến Will có chút lẫn lộn nhíu mày, chỉ là còn đến không kịp ly thanh, Hannibal đã mỉm cười để hắn nhân lúc còn nóng ăn điểm tâm xong.

Hướng về phía người này không có đem hắn xem như quái vật điểm này, Will quyết định dẫn hắn cùng đi từng cái công trường thăm dò, tìm kiếm bọn hắn hung thủ, cũng làm làm thêm một người chế tác lật tư liệu tốt.

Tiếp xuống phát sinh hết thảy, lại nhanh lại thuận lý thành chương đến làm cho Will hoàn toàn không có suy nghĩ chỗ trống, cho đến bị Hannibal đẩy ra hai tay, nhìn xem hắn lấy động tác thuần thục cho ngã trong vũng máu tóc nâu thiếu nữ cầm máu, hai người ánh mắt giao nhau trong nháy mắt, Will mới thoáng chốc lấy lại tinh thần, đồng thời ý thức được mình chính là bởi vì nôn nóng mà thở hổn hển, tựa hồ chỉ thiếu một chút, tùy thời liền sẽ liền khí cũng chậm không tới.

Chỉ là Hannibal ánh mắt kiên định, trong lúc hỗn loạn vẫn như cũ bảo trì thanh minh lý trí, tại ánh mắt giao nhau trong nháy mắt kia cũng nhiễm Will cùng hắn sinh ra chung tình, mới có thể thuận lợi từ Garett Jacob Hobbs Hỗn loạn cảm xúc bên trong tìm về mình, bình phục tâm thần.

Đợi đến mắt thấy Hannibal làm bạn thiếu nữ lên xe cứu thương về sau, Will mới ý thức tới, hắn ngay từ đầu liền bị ngã trong vũng máu Mrs. Hobb Lây nhiễm bối rối tâm tình tuyệt vọng, tại xông đi vào nhìn thấy thiếu nữ thời điểm càng sâu hơn loại kia bất lực bên trong giãy dụa cầu sinh, lại bởi vì qua với tín nhiệm phụ thân mà không biết được nên hướng ai xin giúp đỡ phức tạp tình cảm.

Thế nhưng là, bết bát nhất chính là, hắn tại nổ súng bắn giết Garett Jacob Hobbs Trong nháy mắt kia.

Kỳ thật hắn vốn là giãy dụa thậm chí không cách nào hung ác quyết tâm nổ súng, hết lần này tới lần khác tại cùng Garett Jacob Hobbs Ánh mắt giao nhau thời điểm, cùng hắn chung tình.

Vào thời khắc ấy, bởi vì chung tình"Không phải giết chết một người không thể" Cảm xúc, cho nên Will cầm thương tay không còn run rẩy, mà là kiên định hướng phía Garett Jacob Hobbs Mở rất nhiều thương, cho đến đạn dùng hết, bảo đảm đối phương không còn có khả năng sống sót tính, hắn mới lần nữa lấy lại tinh thần, lúc này mới phát hiện thiếu nữ tình huống đã mười phần nguy hiểm.

Dù cho ý đồ mưu sát nàng người là phụ thân nàng, nhưng thiếu nữ vẫn như cũ muốn cầu trợ giống như nhìn về phía phụ thân, mà thuận ánh mắt của nàng trông đi qua, Will tại thực nhân ma nuốt xuống cuối cùng nhất một hơi trước đó, thấy được người kia lời muốn nói.

Chỉ là hai chữ, lại làm cho hắn khắc sâu cảm nhận được, Garett Jacob Hobbs Muốn truyền đạt thiên ngôn vạn ngữ.

—— Nghĩ bảo hộ nữ nhi, không đành lòng nữ nhi một người sống sót, muốn ăn rơi nàng không nghĩ nàng rời đi, không đành lòng nữ nhi mang tiếng xấu, không nỡ ăn hết nàng bởi vì ăn liền không có, thật muốn nữ nhi vĩnh viễn đừng lớn lên một mực tại bên người, đây là hắn tại trên thế giới trân quý nhất bảo vật, ......

Cùng một cái ăn thịt người sát thủ chung tình, mà lợi dụng kia phần chung tình gây nên sát ý mà nhất cổ tác khí giết chết đối phương, cũng mắt thấy hắn cuối cùng nhất muốn giữ lại tin tức, để Will cảm giác tại mảnh này hỗn loạn bên trong cảm thấy Garett Jacob Hobbs Xâm nhập ý thức của hắn sâu nhất tầng chỗ, lấy một loại phương thức quỷ dị sống ở trong đầu của hắn một góc nào đó.

Phảng phất hắn thành Garett Jacob Hobbs Một loại nào đó gửi gắm tình cảm vật phẩm, tựa hồ tại giết chết một cái quái vật thời điểm, hắn cũng nhận lây nhiễm thành một cái khác quái vật —— Ứng nghiệm ở nơi nào nghe qua câu nói kia, "Chỉ có quái vật mới có thể giết quái vật" .

Nhờ có Hannibal tựa như dao giải phẫu sắc bén tồn tại cảm, cấp tốc gọn gàng chặt đứt hắn cùng quanh mình tất cả chung tình, mới đem Will từ Garett Jacob Hobbs Sâu nhất tầng hắc ám kéo lại hiện thực.

Đợi hết thảy hết thảy đều kết thúc, rửa sạch một thân vết máu đến bệnh viện, nhìn thấy hiển nhiên mệt mỏi đến cực điểm, lại tại căng cứng sau thư giãn xuống tới Hannibal, chính nắm chặt Abigail tay đánh chợp mắt.

Cũng tại lúc này, Will mới đột nhiên phát hiện, Hannibal khía cạnh nhìn đúng là như thế ôn nhu yên ổn, mà trên người hắn đang phát ra nhàn nhạt, nhưng cực kì mê người mùi.

Cái này rất quỷ dị, Will từ trước đây thật lâu liền hiểu được, mặc dù hắn xuất sinh thời điểm là cái Alpha, nhưng thuở nhỏ trong nhà lọt vào cùng là Alpha Phụ thân chèn ép, đồng thời bởi vì thân là Omega Mẫu thân không có ở đây, thế là Will nhưng nói là bị ép buộc trở thành trong nhà Omega Tồn tại.

Phụ thân hắn thậm chí sẽ cho hắn an bài Omega Chương trình học, ý đồ đem hắn nhét vào Omega Trường học, vẻn vẹn bởi vì Will dáng dấp cùng mẫu thân giống nhau đến mấy phần.

Will vẫn luôn yên lặng tiếp nhận đây hết thảy, bởi vì hắn lý giải phụ thân cô đơn bất lực, hắn biết phụ thân lý trí bên trên biết mình cách làm không đối, nhưng phụ thân chân chính thanh tỉnh thời khắc quá ít, cho đến phụ thân qua đời sau mới giải thoát Will, trưởng thành sau tức phát giác trên người mình đã xuất hiện biến dị —— Hắn không có cách nào nghe được Omega Tin tức tố, cũng không có cách nào kinh lịch Alpha Kết hợp nóng.

Cho dù uống thuốc, nếm thử rất nhiều đợt trị liệu, thậm chí là tận lực tiếp cận phát tình kỳ Omega, đừng nói là tiến vào kết hợp nóng, Will liền Omega Tin tức tố cũng không có cách nào nghe được.

Tại phát hiện chuyện này một khắc này, Will tức từ bỏ cùng bất luận kẻ nào sinh ra kết nối, thậm chí thành lập gia đình khao khát.

Hắn từng nghe qua người khác hình dung, đương một cái Alpha Nghe được thích hợp trở thành bạn lữ Omega Mùi lúc, bọn hắn sẽ cảm thấy mùi như thế nào mê người thơm ngọt —— Nhưng vì sao là Hannibal? Vì sao là hiện tại?

Hannibal bên ngoài thể trạng, hắn cung cấp thức ăn cử chỉ, lý trí tỉnh táo hành động, tất cả đều đang kêu gào lấy hắn không chỉ là một cái bình thường Alpha, hắn là một cái trạm tại đỉnh chuỗi thực vật đỉnh tiêm Alpha.

Ngoài ra, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm, hắn cũng không có nghe được bất kỳ khác thường gì hương vị.

Hẳn là, hắn không chỉ có là trên tinh thần, liền trên sinh lý cũng bắt đầu chuyển thành khao khát một cái cường đại Alpha Omega Sao?

Dù cho trong lòng vẫn là có thật nhiều không xác định, đồng thời đầu cũng vẫn là một mảnh lẫn lộn, nhưng nhìn xem Hannibal cùng Abigail hai tay nắm chặt bộ dáng, điềm tĩnh đến tựa như là một vị quan tâm nữ nhi phụ thân, chỉ cần lại thêm vào một người, như vậy ba người cùng một chỗ hình tượng liền sẽ tựa như người một nhà tự nhiên.

Giống nhau vừa mới qua đời Hobbs Vợ chồng cùng Abigail cùng một chỗ thời điểm như thế.

Hắn nhớ tới Garett Jacob Hobbs, cái kia vừa mới chết với dưới súng mình hung thủ, nhớ tới cùng đối phương chung tình trong nháy mắt kia, cảm nhận được vô cùng vô tận lại đòi hỏi vô độ tình thương của cha —— Đối trên giường thiếu nữ, đối Abigail, còn có khát vọng thủ hộ một gia đình yêu cùng quyết tâm.

Đây là Will trải qua thời gian dài khao khát mà chú định không có được trong đó một kiện sự tình, thế là hắn khó mà kháng cự, kéo cái ghế ngồi ở bên cạnh, nhìn chăm chú hai người này một hồi lâu về sau, cuối cùng cũng mệt mỏi cực mà nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi.

******************************************************

Đợi cảm nhận được người đối diện hô hấp chuyển thành bình ổn, đã tiến vào ngủ say trạng thái sau, Hannibal lúc này mới lặng lẽ mở mắt ra dò xét Will, lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Abigail.

Không thể nghi ngờ là, tại bước vào trong phòng bếp một khắc này, hắn đã từng cân nhắc qua phải chăng nên cứu cô bé trước mắt.

So sánh với nằm trong vũng máu thiếu nữ, càng làm cho hắn mê muội chính là toàn thân nhiễm máu Will, trong lúc bối rối nhưng như cũ còn có thể cùng quanh mình duy trì chung tình, cùng toàn thế giới có liên hệ, mặc dù là chính hắn nhưng lại không còn là chính hắn, thân ở hỗn độn lại có thể đem tất cả thông tin hấp thu lại biến hoá để cho bản thân sử dụng Will —— Mỹ lệ mê người đến làm cho Hannibal dời không ra ánh mắt.

Cho đến mắt thấy Will nhào tới trước, bất lực nhưng lại đem hết khả năng muốn cứu Abigail thời điểm, hắn phảng phất thấy được tuổi nhỏ mình, cũng từng như thế ra sức nhưng lại không có cách nào cứu vớt âu yếm muội muội.

Bất quá, hắn hiện tại không chỉ có là có được giết người lực lượng, hắn cũng nắm giữ năng lực cứu người.

Tại thiếu nữ bộ dáng cùng gạo Toa trùng điệp cùng một chỗ về sau, Hannibal liền biết vô luận tiếp xuống sẽ như thế nào, giờ này khắc này hắn đều phải cứu cô bé này.

Mà bây giờ, nhìn xem Will trong nháy mắt thư giãn tâm phòng, cùng bởi vì khuất bóng mà nhìn nhu hòa hơn dung nhan, tăng thêm một đứa bé, màn này để Hannibal cảm thấy cứu được thiếu nữ là lựa chọn chính xác.

Từ khi tại thanh niên thời kì triển khai đi săn kiếp sống, đồng thời đánh bại cường hãn nhất Alpha Sau, Hannibal liền chưa từng lại trải qua qua tất cả Omega Tất nhiên sẽ kinh lịch phát tình kỳ, điều này cũng làm cho hắn ý thức được thân thể đã sinh ra biến dị.

Không có phát tình kỳ, đối Hannibal mà nói cố nhiên mười phần thuận tiện, để hắn không cần bị sinh lý hạn chế hành động —— Nhưng cùng lúc cũng làm cho hắn tại thân thể kiểm trắc sau, hiểu rõ đến hắn không có khả năng cùng bất luận kẻ nào cộng đồng có được hài tử.

Hắn chưa từng làm này cảm thấy tiếc nuối hoặc may mắn, chỉ là rất tự nhiên tiếp nhận cái này đại giới, nhưng bây giờ có Abigail, một cái bởi vì hắn cùng Will mà biến thành cô nhi hài tử, hắn cơ hồ đã nghĩ đến tiếp xuống nên như thế nào lợi dụng cái này mới thời cơ, cùng Will cộng đồng thành lập một cái hắn khát vọng đã lâu, cũng mất đi thật lâu"Gia đình" .

Thợ săn cùng cầy mangut Huo_z  
Summary:

Hannibal cố ý thao tác tình một đêm, hôm sau sáng sớm mộng bức Will cùng ăn no nê Hannibal.  
Rồi mới lại một lần nữa buổi sáng vận động.  
Notes:

Lần thứ nhất lái xe, viết không tốt xin thứ lỗi: )  
Ta còn đang suy nghĩ muốn hay không viết tình một đêm nội dung.  
Work Text:  
Will mở to mắt, bị ngoài cửa sổ chiếu nhập ánh nắng đâm híp híp mắt, rồi mới sau đó phát hiện phát hiện bộ ngực mình bên trên một viên màu nâu đầu.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, rồi mới hồi tưởng lại tối hôm qua hương diễm hình tượng.

Trên giường quấn quýt lấy nhau nhục thể, trong không khí dâm mỹ mùi, mình thần phục cùng dưới thân nam nhân cầu xin tha thứ cùng nam nhân cố ý tăng lớn lực đạo va chạm gây nên tiếng nước.

Will phảng phất cả người muốn bốc cháy, rõ ràng chỉ là đến ăn bữa tối, thế nào cuối cùng nhất phát triển thành cái dạng này?? Sớm biết không nên uống rượu, đáng hận hơn chính là hắn hạ thân thế mà bởi vì những hình ảnh kia lại lên phản ứng!

Hắn có chút tức giận muốn đem ghé vào trên người hắn nam nhân đẩy ra, hắn âm hành chính dán tại nam nhân phần dưới bụng.

Will? Như vậy sáng sớm sao...... Lại nhiều ngủ một lát. Hannibal bởi vì vừa tỉnh ngủ mà có chút thanh âm khàn khàn vang lên, hắn bắt lấy Will muốn đẩy ra tay của hắn.

Thả ta ra! Will đem tay từ nay về sau nghĩ rút ra tay của hắn, lại bởi vì toàn bộ thân thể truyền đến đau nhức cảm giác mà thất bại, đặc biệt là sau huyệt, đến bây giờ cũng còn đau nhức đau nhức ma ma!!

oh sh*t! Will lại đi sau té nằm trên giường.

Will, không muốn như thế kích động...... Ta cũng không muốn tại ngươi còn không có khôi phục trước lại tới một lần. Hannibal đem tay chống tại Will hai bên, tới gần lỗ tai của hắn nói.

Hannibal thanh âm khàn khàn ở bên tai vang lên, ấm áp hô hấp nôn tại Will tai bên trên, hắn cảm giác được dán tại đùi bên cạnh cực nóng vật cứng.

Đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi muốn liền coi là chuyện khác. Vừa nói, Hannibal trong tay xoa lên Will gắng gượng hạ thân.

NO!! Will giãy dụa lấy nghĩ thoát ly Hannibal chưởng khống.

Đừng như thế khẩn trương, ngươi sẽ rất dễ chịu...... Hannibal vừa nói vừa cố định trụ Will hai tay, một cái tay thì xoa bóp lấy hạ thân của hắn.

Giống tối hôm qua đồng dạng.

Will vẫn đang giãy dụa, nhưng bởi vì yếu ớt hạ thân bị Hannibal nắm chặt mà không dám quá mức kịch liệt, Hannibal tay có hơi mỏng kén, có chút thô ráp nhưng lại mềm mại tay cũng không có để Will cảm thấy đau đớn, mà là càng ngày càng nhiều khoái cảm.

A... A... Thả... Thả ta ra...... Will mang theo tình dục thanh âm nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào, hốc mắt của hắn phiếm hồng mang theo điểm nước mắt.

Đừng nóng vội...... Đang chờ đợi. Hannibal nhẹ nhàng hôn Will gương mặt, buông lỏng ra kiềm chế trụ tay của hắn, ngược lại từ phía sau nâng lên Will đầu, để hắn có thể thoải mái hơn hôn lên môi của hắn.

Xông vào mũi giống đực mùi để Will muốn né tránh, lại bởi vì bị bắt lại đầu mà không cách nào trốn tránh.

Hannibal lưỡi cạy mở miệng của hắn xâm nhập trong cổ họng của hắn, vòng quanh đầu lưỡi của hắn mút lấy hắn nước bọt, dâm mỹ tiếng nước tại trong căn phòng an tĩnh đặc biệt rõ ràng, hạ thân kích thích cũng không có dừng lại, mà là tăng thêm tốc độ lột động lên.

A... Muốn... A... Muốn bắn......

Trên đường, Hannibal buông lỏng ra án lấy tay của hắn, buông hắn ra để hắn có thể hô hấp, Will thở hổn hển, thiếu dưỡng để cả người hắn choáng hô hô, hạ thân kích thích vẫn tại tiếp tục.

Nhìn hắn không sai biệt lắm thở quá khí, Hannibal lần nữa hôn lên hắn.

Song trọng kích thích để Will rất nhanh đạt đến đỉnh phong, hắn không tự chủ ôm chặt Hannibal, móng tay tại Hannibal trên lưng cào ra từng đạo vết đỏ, cuối cùng nhất Thân thể của hắn căng cứng bắn tại Hannibal trong tay.

Will bắn ra sau Hannibal cũng cuối cùng buông tha hắn đầu lưỡi, lưu luyến không rời lại khẽ cắn một chút, nếm đến mùi máu tươi tại trong miệng khuếch tán ra sau mới buông hắn ra.

A... A... Rất đau! Will thở phì phò hô, đầu lưỡi của hắn ngay tại chảy máu!

Ha ha... Thật xin lỗi, không cẩn thận quá lớn lực. Nói, Hannibal nhìn một chút trên tay bạch trọc chất lỏng, lè lưỡi đem chất lỏng liếm phủi sạch sẽ.

Ngươi... Ngươi làm gì ăn hết!! Will chấn kinh nhìn xem Hannibal động tác.

Will, biết tinh dịch thành phần sao? Hannibal hỏi.

Nước, protein, môi, fructoza...... Will vẫn ngốc lăng, thế nhưng là trả lời rất cấp tốc.

Cho nên ăn cũng sẽ không như thế nào. Nói, Hannibal vươn tay đem Will ôm vào trong ngực.

Mà lại đây là ngươi, không ăn quá đáng tiếc...... Hắn tựa ở Will bên tai nói.

Will đỏ lên mặt thân thể cứng ngắc khẽ đẩy một chút Hannibal.

Hannibal cúi đầu xuống khẽ hôn Will cái cổ, thuận hướng xuống gặm cắn lên hắn xương quai xanh, lưu lại một chuỗi vết đỏ.

Hắc Nói thật, mau buông ta ra, ta hôm nay còn phải đi tìm Jack...... Rượu của ngươi hẳn là tỉnh đi? Do dự một chút Will vẫn hỏi.

Đêm qua bọn hắn lên giường sự tình, tỉnh táo lại về sau cảm thấy cũng còn tốt, uống rượu nhất thời xúc động, nam nhân mà khó tránh khỏi.

Nhưng là vừa mới đâu? Hannibal đối với hắn là loại kia tình cảm sao?

Hắn một mực đem Hannibal xem như thầy tốt bạn hiền, không thể phản bác Will đối Hannibal hoàn toàn chính xác cũng có chút hảo cảm, nhưng là không nghĩ tới sẽ phát triển thành loại này bộ dáng, bọn hắn hiện tại là cái gì quan hệ? Chỉ là tình một đêm? Vẫn là pháo bạn?

Tại Will lâm vào bản thân hoài nghi lúc, Hannibal buông lỏng ra ôm tay của hắn.

?? Will quay đầu nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Không phải ngươi để cho ta buông ra sao? Hannibal nửa chống đỡ thân mỉm cười nhìn Will, dường như không rõ Will nghi hoặc.

Ách...... Đối... Ta để ngươi buông ra...... Will không hiểu có chút thất lạc, quay người liền chuẩn bị xuống giường.

Vân vân, ngươi cứ như vậy bỏ lại ta? Hannibal đột nhiên hỏi.

Cái gì? Will lần này là thật nghi ngờ.

Hannibal không nói cái gì, hắn đưa tay dắt tay của hắn, rồi mới đem Will tay kéo hướng hắn gắng gượng đã lâu hạ thân.

Ta nơi này chính là vì ngươi nhẫn phi thường thống khổ, ngươi muốn cứ như vậy không để ý tới hắn sao?

Will đầu trống rỗng, hoàn toàn không biết nên phản ứng ra sao, trên tay nóng rực nhiệt độ kích thích thần kinh của hắn, tính phản xạ nghĩ rút về tay, lại bị Hannibal nắm thật chặt.

Giúp ta lấy ra......

Hannibal thanh âm phảng phất có một cỗ ma lực, Will đỏ mặt nắm chặt Hannibal âm hành bắt đầu lột động.

Đối... Chính là như vậy... Đừng buông ra...... Hannibal đem đầu chống đỡ tại Will trên vai, ôm lấy hắn.

Mặc kệ như thế nào, Will hiện tại chỉ muốn nhanh để Hannibal phóng thích!! Will hoàn toàn chính xác sẽ thủ dâm, nhưng là cho tới nay không có giúp người khác làm qua, trên tay vật cứng nhiệt độ một mực rất cao, mà lại ẩn ẩn lại có biến lớn xu thế.

Không biết qua bao lâu, khả năng năm phút; Khả năng mười phút, nhưng là Will cảm thấy giống như là qua một thế kỷ! Hannibal hoàn toàn không có muốn phóng thích cảm giác, mà lại hai người bọn họ tư thế đã từ ngồi, biến thành Hannibal nửa nằm, Will ngồi tại hai chân của hắn ở giữa.

Hannibal giống như là cái gì đều không có cảm giác đến đồng dạng, chỉ là hứng thú dạt dào nhìn xem hắn.

Giúp Hannibal thủ dâm quá trình, Will lại không tự chủ được nghĩ đến tối hôm qua hình tượng, chính là trong tay hắn vật cứng, để hắn tối hôm qua như thế trầm luân với trong tình dục.

Will thất thần quá trình bên trong, Hannibal đột nhiên đứng dậy, sờ về phía Will hạ thân, Will bị dọa từ nay về sau ngã một chút, mới phát hiện mình lại cương.

A...... Bị nắm chặt sau, Will cong người lên khẽ nói một tiếng.

Đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Hannibal tựa ở bên tai của hắn, khàn khàn mang theo ý cười thanh âm nói.

Không có... Không có. Will liếc quá mức nói.

Hắn ngón cái trong lúc vô tình sát qua trong tay vật cứng đỉnh, để Hannibal run rẩy một chút.

Hừ ân...... Hannibal thở dốc một hơi sau cũng không cam chịu yếu thế ma sát một chút Will âm hành.

A... Đừng... Đừng đụng...... Will bởi vì hạ thân lần nữa bị kích thích mà buông ra cầm vật cứng tay.

Ngươi buông ra...... Hannibal nói, rồi mới nắm lên Will buông ra tay.

Hắn lè lưỡi chậm rãi liếm láp Will tay, thủ đoạn, trong lòng bàn tay, lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay, hắn tinh tế liếm láp, giống như là đang hưởng thụ món ngon đồng dạng, tinh tế đánh giá.

Ấm áp đầu lưỡi tại trên da hoạt động lên lưu lại từng đầu nước đọng, ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ chiếu rọi tại nửa quỳ Hannibal trên thân, con mắt nửa híp nhìn về phía Will, tràn ngập tình dục ánh mắt để Will hãm sâu trong đó.

Hannibal luôn luôn có thể để cho Will cam nguyện thần phục với hắn.

Liếm láp Will tay đồng thời, hắn dùng mình nóng rực âm hành đi ma sát Will hạ thân.

Ân... A...... Will nhịn không được ngẩng đầu lên rên rỉ, vừa phát tiết qua hạ thân đặc biệt mẫn cảm, bị Hannibal nóng rực vật cứng ma sát, để hắn có loại lại muốn tiết cảm giác.

Hannibal buông ra Will tay, cả người bao trùm lên Will thân thể, hắn duỗi ra một cái tay bóp lấy Will cổ, cúi đầu xuống gặm cắn hắn bên cạnh cái cổ, hạ thân không quên tiếp tục ma sát.

Ngay tại Will sắp đạt đến đỉnh phong lúc, Hannibal đột nhiên dừng lại, dùng ngón tay chống đỡ Will đỉnh.

Buông ra...... Will hốc mắt phiếm hồng nhìn xem Hannibal, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở thanh âm khàn khàn nghe ra hắn đã lâm vào khoái cảm bên trong.

Hắn không có cách nào chịu đựng, sắp cao trào lúc bị đánh gãy để hắn dị thường khó nhịn.  
Ta cũng còn không có bắn qua đây... Ngươi còn không có để cho ta ra, nhưng lại muốn lần nữa cao trào...... Hannibal dường như đang thở dài, trên tay không chút do dự tiếp tục đâm kích lấy Will nhưng lại không cho hắn bắn ra.

A... Hannibal... Xin nhờ... A...... Will nắm lấy Hannibal tay cầu khẩn nói.

Ngươi không thể như thế tự tư, Will. Hannibal từ trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một đầu màu vàng nhạt dây lụa, chậm rãi cột vào Will hạ thân.

A...... Will vươn tay muốn đem dây lụa cởi xuống.

Không... Bây giờ còn chưa được...... Hannibal nắm lấy Will tay.

Trước giúp ta lấy ra liền để ngươi bắn...... Hannibal hôn một cái Will đỉnh đầu, rồi mới buông hắn ra.

Không thể dùng tay. Hannibal nói xong sau từ nay về sau nằm, giống như là muốn mặc cho Will xử trí.

Cái gì?! Will cả kinh kêu lên.

Ta nói, không thể dùng tay, ta vừa mới đã cho ngươi cơ hội, đáng tiếc ngươi không có trân quý. Hannibal nói, giống như bất đắc dĩ.

Vậy ta muốn thế nào để ngươi...... Bắn? Will mở to hai mắt, hỏi.

Ta cũng không biết, có lẽ...... Dùng miệng? Hannibal tràn ngập ý cười thanh âm nói.

Miệng!? Will kêu lên sợ hãi, một mặt không thể tin nhìn xem Hannibal.

Hannibal chỉ là cười, nhìn xem Will con mắt tràn ngập ý cười.

Đúng vậy a, nhanh lên đi, ngươi không phải cũng rất khó chịu sao? Hannibal vừa nói vừa lề mề một chút Will hạ thân.

Đột nhiên kích thích để Will mềm nhũn eo, hắn căm giận trừng Hannibal một chút, rồi mới nhìn về phía Hannibal một mực không có phát tiết qua âm hành, hắn âm hành sưng lấy, phía trên phân bố gân để hắn nhìn có chút hung tàn, phía trước chính bài tiết ra một chút chất lỏng.

Will nuốt nước miếng một cái, tựa như quyết định dựa vào hướng Hannibal hạ thân, thận trọng đụng vào, tiếp theo là thăm dò tính liếm phủi.

Cũng không nghĩ giống bên trong để cho người ta khó chịu mùi, nồng đậm mùi mang theo nam nhân đặc thù mùi thơm cơ thể, Will cảm thấy cảm giác kỳ thật không có như vậy xấu.

Hannibal tại Will vừa đụng phải hắn lúc thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được, bao nhiêu mỹ hảo hình tượng, hắn đáng yêu cầy mangut vì dục vọng mà khuất phục với hắn.

Will động tác mặc dù không lưu loát, nhưng không trở ngại Hannibal càng ngày càng tốt tâm tình, cùng Càng ngày càng muốn đem hắn ăn hết xúc động.

Khó được tìm tới muốn để hắn biến thành đồng loại người, chỉ cần chuyển hóa hoàn thành, hắn sẽ là hiểu rõ nhất nội tâm của hắn người, cùng so sánh điểm ấy tham ăn vẫn là có thể khắc chế.

Tại Will đột nhiên ngậm vào lúc, Hannibal mãnh bắt lấy Will đầu, mười ngón xâm nhập hắn tóc quăn bên trong, Will tính phản xạ muốn đi lùi lại, lại bởi vì Hannibal tay không cách nào động đậy.

Hannibal đem hắn đầu hạ thấp xuống, nhô lên eo đem âm hành xâm nhập cổ họng của hắn.

Will tính phản xạ càn ọe, thực quản cùng đầu lưỡi muốn đem Hannibal âm hành đẩy ra, vừa vặn cho Hannibal đầy đủ kích thích, hắn bắn tại Will miệng bên trong.

Will bị đột nhiên xuất hiện tinh dịch sang đến, Hannibal buông hắn ra, Will từ nay về sau lui ngã xuống giường, sắc mặt đỏ lên khục thở không nổi, hắn trừng giống Hannibal.

Thật xin lỗi Will, bất quá ngươi vừa vặn lượng, kia là phản ứng bình thường...... Ngươi muốn thử xem sao? Hannibal giúp Will thuận khí hỏi.

A... A...... Không cần! Tạ ơn! Will hô.

Ờ... Tốt a...... Hannibal nói điểm một cái nhỏ Will.

Không quan hệ, chúng ta sau này sẽ có rất nhiều thời gian có thể thử.

My Herpestidae My Will .

END.

Cùng chết, cộng sinh.Raura  
Summary:

Thứ ba quý nửa AU, lại thêm một chút 313 Về sau tình tiết.  
Chapter 1: Phần đệm

Chapter Text  
Hắn mở to mắt, nửa giờ trước đất cát vẫn tại trước mắt, một đường kéo dài đến xa xôi bến bờ. Đếm không hết lấp lóe điểm sáng ngăn trở hắn ánh mắt, khiêu khích lấy trong suốt như nước hiếu kì mắt màu lam. Ánh mắt của hắn truy đuổi nhìn như riêng phần mình tách rời, chờ một lúc lại tụ tập khuếch tán điểm điểm sáng ngời, một bên vọng tưởng xuyên thấu khó mà kia phiến bức tường ánh sáng nhìn càng thêm xa. Dù cho càng thêm choáng váng, hắn lại càng thêm liều mạng nhìn chằm chằm, sáng ngời thật giống như lại gần một chút, nhưng là khẽ vươn tay lại sờ không tới.

"Thân ái, ngươi tỉnh rồi......" Nhu hòa thanh âm nữ nhân bên tai bờ vang lên.

Hắn cảm giác được nữ nhân gương mặt gần sát mặt của hắn, cũng tại trán của hắn lưu lại một hôn. Nhưng hắn một lòng chỉ muốn đuổi theo tìm bức tường ánh sáng phía sau huyền bí, hắn di động thân thể, ý đồ tránh thoát nữ nhân ôm ấp.  
"William ngọt ngào, nghĩ xuống nước chơi sao?" 

Nữ nhân khuôn mặt tươi cười che khuất ánh mắt. Nàng nháy một đôi lớn mà xinh đẹp mắt xanh, nồng đậm nhãn ảnh tại trên mí mắt giương nanh múa vuốt. William cũng không thường nhìn nàng lấy bộ này cách ăn mặc xuất hiện, cảm thấy có điểm e ngại, bất quá vì để lộ hắn kiếp này đến nay bí mật lớn nhất, hắn nhẹ gật đầu.

Ngày mùa hè mặt trời rực rỡ nhiệt khí mơn trớn William làn da, vặn vẹo trước mắt cảnh tượng. Nữ nhân nắm tay của hắn, từng bước một hướng bí mật căn nguyên tiến lên, ấm áp gió nhẹ thì đem cổ quái mùi đẩy hướng mũi của hắn khang, hắn lè lưỡi, không khí nếm cũng không nếu muốn giống bên trong kỳ quái, nhưng mang theo nhiệt độ mùi lạ còn tại trong mũi lượn lờ. Chỉ là ba tuổi tiểu hài lực chú ý giống nhau cá vàng ba giây trí nhớ, nữ nhân tiếng thúc giục một chút liền lôi đi hắn còn nhỏ thân thể cùng hoang mang suy nghĩ.

Nóng bức nhỏ bé hạt cát nhói nhói William bàn chân, hắn lẩm bẩm phàn nàn cũng không có thu hoạch được đáp lại, cặp kia nắm tay của hắn vẫn đem hắn hướng phía trước kéo. Ôn nhu lại kiên định, không dung chống cự.

Cuối cùng nhất nghênh đón William chính là mang theo nhỏ vụn bong bóng màu trắng bọt nước, giống như mỗi ngày bàn ăn tiếp nước chén thỉnh thoảng thịnh trang nước ngọt bọt biển, đã cách trở hắn cùng nữ nhân cùng càng xa mặt biển.

"Ngọt ngào, chúng ta đến!" Giọng của nữ nhân từ bên trên truyền đến, đồng thời buông ra William tay.

William mắt điếc tai ngơ, hắn đã bước vào những cái kia càng giẫm càng nhiều bong bóng, cao hứng bừng bừng cười khanh khách. Mới đâm chân hạt cát trở nên mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng ôm chân của hắn lại buông ra, tùy theo xuất hiện cái hố bị càng nhiều bong bóng chỗ lấp đầy, càng nhiều bong bóng mang đến càng nhiều cái hố. Không bao lâu, cái hố giống nhịn không được trêu cợt cái này tiểu nam hài, để hắn ngã tiến không ngừng vọt lên bờ bong bóng chồng bên trong, lưu lại rất nhanh bị bọt nước nhị bình khuôn mặt nhỏ dấu. Nữ nhân vội vàng đem William kéo lên, nhưng mà nước biển không bằng nước ngọt như vậy ngọt ngào nghi nhân, William trên mặt lộ ra khốn quẫn biểu lộ, nho nhỏ lông mày nắm chặt cùng một chỗ. Cái này không chỉ có không phải cái khiến người hoài niệm vạn phần hương vị, tương phản sẽ còn để cho người ta mất đi sinh tồn ý chí. Đương nhiên, một cái ba tuổi trẻ nhỏ là sẽ không nghĩ tới tầng này.

"Mẹ... Ta muốn về nhà nhà..." Nước mắt từ William viên viên mắt to lăn xuống tới.

"Bảo bối, mụ mụ trước dẫn ngươi đi lau lau." 

Hai người lại trở lại lúc trước William ngủ trưa tỉnh lại địa phương ── Màu sắc bãi biển dù hạ ăn cơm dã ngoại đệm. Nữ nhân cho William uống chút nước, liền xuất ra giỏ trúc bên trong khăn mặt.

Nữ nhân nhẹ nhàng lau khô khuôn mặt nhỏ bé non nớt kia, tiếu dung không lâu liền san bằng hơi nhíu lông mày. Ấm áp gió biển thổi động hắn nửa ẩm ướt màu nâu tóc quăn, thổi đi nữ nhân những lời khác ngữ, quét phương xa tiếp tục tại nhiệt lưu bên trong lấp lánh, đã bị tóc quăn nam hài quên lãng lăn tăn ba quang.

Đây là Will cát lan mẫu cùng biển lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc.

Trên thực tế, cái chuyện cũ này phảng phất sáng sớm hạt sương, qua sau trưa liền hoàn toàn không có vết tích, không có ở trong trí nhớ của hắn lưu lại bất luận cái gì sương mù, thẳng đến hắn từ liên tiếp lóe lên liền biến mất hình ảnh bên trong lại lần nữa nhìn thấy.

Tại vẻn vẹn mấy giây bên trong, rồi mới......

Cùng chết, cộng sinh.Raura  
Chapter 2: Chương 1:

Chapter Text  
Rơi xuống, trong đêm tối kích thích màu xám trắng bọt nước.

Nhiễm bóng đêm trong suốt bọt biển dọc theo Will cùng Hannibal thân thể đi lên phát tán, phảng phất bọn hắn sắp phân giải số tròn không rõ bong bóng, lại huyễn hóa thành bay lượn bầu trời sinh vật. Chỉ bất quá đám bọn hắn cuối cùng tiếp tục chìm xuống, hướng phía Will mong muốn Đại Tây Dương chỗ sâu tiến lên.

Nước biển không chút kiêng kỵ xâm phạm Will mỗi một tấc da thịt, đến hàng vạn mà tính xúc tu luồn vào hắn không ngừng tuôn ra máu chảy vết thương, quấy làm một phen lại câu ra càng nhiều đỏ tươi sa tuyến, thô bạo chà đạp hắn lại đem hắn chiếm thành của mình. Nhục thể đau đớn so với vừa nãy càng thêm kịch liệt, mà rót vào thực quản nước muối cùng rượu đỏ, thì hỗn hợp thành một cỗ không còn muốn sống tư vị.

Đang lúc Will cho là mình đối thế giới cuối cùng nhất ký ức, chính là cái này khẩu lệnh người căm hận xa nhau rượu lúc, một đôi hơi vểnh môi dán lên Will, đem hắn thân thể ôm chặt lấy, chia sẻ hắn buồn khổ, thay hắn cắt đứt càng nhiều tập kích.

Will cố gắng xem nhẹ đau đớn rộng mở môn hộ, liếm láp kia xóa mang theo kích tình cùng lý giải ôn nhu, càng thêm dùng sức đáp lại đối phương hôn, cảm thụ đối phương nhiệt độ cùng hô hấp, cùng vây lại mình thể nóng. Hắn đóng chặt con mắt, theo đối phương trong miệng hương khí tiếp tục trầm luân.

Yên lặng như tờ, minh nguyệt vẫn chiếu vào kia phiến thôn phệ hai người đại dương màu đen.

Ba năm trước đây

Màn đêm hấp thu Lake đặc biệt lớn trạch cuối cùng nhất một vòng sáng ngời, đen nhánh bên trong chỉ còn lại chiếu đến ngoài phòng đèn đường sáng ngời đôi mắt.

Will dựa phòng bếp bồn rửa, ngốc nhìn qua thông hướng phòng khách hành lang, phảng phất chỉ cần một hồi sẽ qua mà, phủ lấy áo khoác tóc vàng thẫm nam nhân liền sẽ xuất hiện, nóng bỏng mời hắn nhấm nháp rượu đỏ cùng bữa tối. Cho dù hắn thành thói quen một mình đợi tại toà này đại trạch cả ngày, nhưng là Hannibal sẽ lại hiện thân nữa ảo giác nhưng chưa bao giờ đình chỉ qua.

Màu nâu đen vết máu đã tan độ sâu sắc sàn nhà bên trong, trở thành chất gỗ đường vân một bộ phận. Will tại năm ngoái lễ Giáng Sinh sau, từng xuyên thấu qua quan hệ tìm đến chuyên môn thanh lý hung án hiện trường nhân viên vệ sinh, vẫn không cách nào thanh trừ hắn trong cuộc đời nhất doạ người ký ức cặn bã. Chỉ là thanh lý Lake đặc biệt lớn trạch cũng không chỉ có xóa bỏ những cái kia đã từng tồn tại hung án, mà là một lần nữa thu hồi càng nhiều không cách nào cùng ngoại nhân nói hồi ức.

Hắn thường thường trong phòng bên trên xuống tới về, kiểm tra Hannibal để lại vật phẩm hoặc quần áo, tựa như xuyên thấu qua những này"Vật kỷ niệm" , có thể lại lần nữa liên kết hắn cùng Hannibal, vô luận là nhận thức mới hoặc là cũ nhận biết. Hắn chưa hề biết mình có thể nhớ kỹ như thế nhiều âu phục kiểu dáng, mỗi một kiện đều có thể từ hắn tràn ngập thương tích đầu, dẫn xuất các loại sung sướng cùng không chịu nổi hình ảnh, khiến cho hắn lúc khóc lúc cười, không cách nào tự quyết. Hắn rất may mắn chưa từng bị người thấy qua, ngoại trừ Ngả Bỉ Cái mà.

Ngả Bỉ Cái mà cũng không phải là tùy thời xuất hiện. Có khi Will sẽ nhìn thấy nàng từ khóe mắt một góc toát ra, quay đầu nhưng không thấy bóng dáng; Có khi nàng sẽ dừng lại hơi lâu một chút, tại Will bên người câu có câu không tiếp lời. Will cho rằng Ngả Bỉ Cái mà chỉ là tưởng niệm bắn ra, nhưng nàng phản ứng thường thường lại ra ngoài ý định, khiến cho Will không khỏi hoài nghi. Chỉ bất quá đáp án vì sao không có chút ý nghĩa nào, không cần muốn chết liền có thể lại gặp nhau đã mang cho hắn không ít an ủi.

Đợi lâu không gặp chủ nhà thân ảnh, Will thần trí lần nữa gần như tan rã, tựa như hắn cả ngày tập trung tinh thần chỉ vì nghênh đón giờ khắc này, hôm nay lại nhất định phải thất vọng mà về, hết thảy đều trong dự liệu, chỉ là ở sâu trong nội tâm lại như thế nào đều không thể tiếp nhận. Hắn dụi dụi mắt ổ, ý đồ khôi phục tinh thần cùng lý trí, chuẩn bị hướng đại môn đi đến.

Thông hướng đại môn đường cũng không dài dằng dặc, bất quá từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu rọi vào nhà bên trong bóng ma giao thoa hạ, làm cho cả lộ trình nhiều quỷ quyệt bầu không khí. Mặc dù Will vài chục năm nay đều ở tại dã ngoại hoang vu, đối ban đêm chế tạo thần bí cũng không lạ lẫm, nhưng là không có nghĩa là hắn liền vui với chìm đắm tại những cái bóng này bên trong. Ngay tại hắn cảm thấy có điểm tâm phiền lúc, một trận chợt xa chợt gần tiếng nói chuyện truyền đến bên tai của hắn.

Thanh âm này......? Will chú ý tới cách đó không xa trên bậc thang cái bóng giống như có chút không giống.

"Hello, Will." Quen thuộc dị quốc khang tại phía trước vang lên.

"Hello, Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ." Will cái mũi lên tiếng một tiếng."Đây là hiện thực sao?"

"Hiện thực cùng huyễn tượng đều là từ đầu óc của chúng ta sáng tạo." Hannibal thanh âm vẫn như cũ phiêu diêu không chừng."Ngươi nhận định hiện thực có lẽ là của người khác huyễn tượng, người khác nhận định hiện thực có lẽ là ngươi huyễn tượng."

"Tại ta trong hiện thực, ngươi đã rời đi."

"Như vậy ngươi vì sao không đi tìm tìm hiện thực ta, mà muốn tại huyễn tượng bên trong sáng tạo một cái khác ta đây, Will?"

"Đại khái bởi vì ta hi vọng sống ở huyễn tượng, mà không phải hiện thực đi." Will bình tĩnh nói."Ta hiện thực đã bị ngươi phá hư hầu như không còn."

"Đã như vậy, ngươi vì sao còn nghĩ tìm kiếm đưa ngươi hiện thực phá hư hầu như không còn ta?"

"Là ngươi nghĩ bị ta tìm tới, ta chỉ là theo ngươi ném vụn bánh mì tìm kiếm ngươi, Lake đặc biệt bác sĩ." Will mỉm cười."Ngươi tổng không hi vọng vụn bánh mì bị tùy tiện một con chim nhỏ ăn hết đi?"

Will đã chậm rãi đi đến dưới bậc thang mặt, một cái nhìn như Hannibal thân ảnh đứng tại hướng xuống cầu thang cùng đi lên cầu thang giảm xóc chỗ. Hannibal đối mặt cửa sổ, toàn thân bị ngoài phòng ánh đèn nơi bao bọc, hoàn toàn thấy không rõ ngũ quan, phảng phất một tờ đen trắng hình dáng đồ. Từ hắn phía sau lôi ra một đạo thật dài bóng người, cùng Will cái bóng giao thoa, rồi mới kéo dài đến càng sau đầu địa phương cùng bóng cây kết hợp, giống như một cái cự đại sừng hươu hình người.

Will suy tư một chút mình phải chăng nên đi lên, sau đó vẫn là quyết định đứng tại phía dưới quan sát cái này như là chân thực tồn tại ảo giác.

"Nếu như bị một cái khác chim nhỏ ăn hết, đối ngươi hiện thực sẽ tạo thành cái gì tổn hại?" Hannibal tựa hồ không hề hay biết Will ngay tại phía dưới nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

"Ta muốn biết......" Will biểu lộ ảm đạm xuống."Nếu như khi đó tuyển một con đường khác, sẽ phát sinh cái gì sự tình?"

"Ngươi có tưởng tượng qua phát sinh cái gì sự tình sao?"

Từ vừa rồi liền xuất hiện tiếng xột xoạt âm thanh dần dần mở rộng, diễn biến thành đến từ bốn phương tám hướng ồn ào náo động, đem Hannibal lời nói đẩy hướng vô tận hư không, quấn chặt lấy đứng lặng tại chỗ cũ, vẫn nhìn qua phía trước cầu thang tóc quăn nam tử, tạp âm cuối cùng nhất bò hướng tai của hắn khuếch, công kích màng nhĩ của hắn, hình thành một trận lại một trận tiếng kêu sợ hãi.

Will cảm giác được thế giới ngay tại kịch liệt lắc lư, hắn sắp rơi xuống đến kia phiến cuối cùng không biết ở nơi nào cái bóng bên trong.

"Monsieur!Monsieur!"

Đến từ vai trái đập làm Will bỗng nhiên mở hai mắt ra, chỉ gặp xuyên vừa người chế phục, thần sắc cố gắng bảo trì trấn định nữ tử xoay người nhìn xem hắn, mà bốn phía quăng tới lân cận khách e ngại cùng không thân thiện ánh mắt, tựa như hắn là phần tử khủng bố, mà lại hắn mơ hồ nghe được một tia nôn hương vị. Bên người bày biện cùng phía bên phải kéo xuống cửa sổ nhỏ, để hắn nhớ tới mình còn đang trên máy bay.

...... Thế nào?" Will cố gắng phát ra âm thanh. Hắn mấy chục phút trước nuốt thuốc ngủ, vẫn để hắn mí mắt nặng nề. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, ý đồ để ánh mắt rõ ràng hơn một điểm.

"Tiên sinh, ta nhất định phải phiền phức ngài đem những này ảnh chụp thu lại......" Tiếp viên hàng không đổi dùng pha tạp có chút pháp khang Anh ngữ, cũng đem mấy trương A4 Lớn ảnh chụp đưa cho hắn."Đã ảnh hưởng đến những hành khách khác."

"Ảnh chụp" Hai chữ gõ tỉnh Will đầu, hắn chớp mắt số lần lập tức bạo tăng, lông mi đều nhanh thắt nút, không còn đâu trong mắt của hắn khuếch tán. Hắn đúng là trước khi ngủ mê đọc qua lấy từ nước Pháp cảnh sát hung sát án tư liệu, hiện tại trong tay chỉ còn lại rải rác trang giấy cặp văn kiện xác nhận trí nhớ của hắn, hồ sơ chiếu chắc là tại hắn ngủ sau rơi xuống một chỗ.

"Tiên sinh, ta biết ngài là Cảnh sát , " Tiếp viên hàng không lộ ra nụ cười nhàn nhạt, tận lực cường điệu"Cảnh sát" Hai chữ."Bất quá không phải mỗi người đều có thể đem những này ảnh chụp đương món ăn khai vị hừm."

Will mười phần cảm kích tiếp viên hàng không lấy trò đùa thay hắn giải quyết trước mắt nguy cơ, thấp giọng nói tạ ơn, rồi mới lúng túng hướng một mặt yên lòng, chuyển thành người tò mò nhóm gật đầu tạ lỗi. Hắn cũng không muốn bởi vì hiểu lầm bị đuổi xuống máy bay mà trì hoãn hành trình, thậm chí lại bị soát người điều tra. Trong năm qua đến, hắn đã chịu đủ những chuyện này, hiện tại duy nhất khu động hắn chính là nhìn thấy người kia, đây hết thảy kẻ đầu têu, cũng chính là hắn nhất quải niệm...... Bằng hữu.

Chapter 3: Chương 02:

Chapter Text  
"Ngâm nước người sẽ đem tất cả phiêu hướng mình đồ vật xem như gỗ nổi." Bối Địch Ria đem xách sò hến cái nĩa bỏ vào trong miệng, dừng lại hồi lâu."Bao quát một chiết tức đoạn nhánh cây nhỏ......" 

"Will nhớ kỹ chúng ta lần thứ nhất mặt đối mặt dùng cơm nói lời." Hannibal uống một ngụm rượu, tận khả năng làm bộ không thèm để ý.

"Nhưng mà đối ngâm nước người mà nói, trí mạng nhất cũng không phải là nước sâu bao nhiêu, mà là hắn lầm đem sinh mệnh toàn áp tại nhánh cây nhỏ bên trên."

Hannibal ngóng nhìn cách hắn mấy chục mét bên ngoài nam nhân, nhớ lại hắn cùng Bối Địch Ria bữa ăn ở giữa đối thoại. Hắn may mắn Will không có để hắn tha thiết kỳ vọng, biến thành Bối Địch Ria đáy mắt đàm tiếu, hắn không phủ nhận Bối Địch Ria đối sự tình có thấy rõ, nhưng lần này nàng đánh giá thấp hai người bọn họ ràng buộc, hắn một mực biết mình ném ra tảng đá nhất định có thể đánh trúng kia phiến cửa sổ, cho dù kia mấy khỏa tảng đá có bao nhiêu sao nhỏ bé.

Ngồi tại Paris nào đó quán cà phê lộ thiên nhã tọa hắn lại lần nữa mút miệng cà phê, cực lực xem nhẹ kia xóa khiến người bất mãn hương vị. Dù sao mọi thứ không cách nào thập toàn thập mỹ, ánh mắt tuyệt hảo lại có thể ẩn thân đám người chỗ ngồi cũng nên nỗ lực tướng đương đại giá, cho nên hắn mỗi ngày sẽ đến nơi này cho hết thời gian, đợi số lượng giờ vẽ tranh trầm tư, đồng thời chờ đợi người kia đến. Dù cho trước mắt không nên quá rêu rao, hắn vẫn như cũ giết mấy tên"Ngẫu nhiên" Gặp phải ăn cắp, từng cái an trí tại sông Seine hơn mấy cây cầu lớn bên trên, đem bọn hắn bẩn thỉu linh hồn chuyển thành chiếu sáng Paris chỉ riêng.

Tại hắn còn đang tìm kiếm mục tiêu kế tiếp lúc, Will đã lặng yên mà tới.

Will lại trả lời hắn ngày xưa xuyên, trên mặt đeo một bộ kính mắt, phủ lấy màu ô-liu ổn định giá áo jacket cùng hỗn bông vải quần đen, còn có một đầu bị gió phất loạn, tứ không kiêng sợ sinh trưởng tóc quăn, để Hannibal nghĩ đến nào đó một đêm cầm thương chỉ vào hắn Will. Hannibal thật lâu không thấy được Will đeo kính, hắn cũng không phải là rất ưa thích bộ kia kính mắt, nó che khuất Will xinh đẹp con mắt cùng tiềm ẩn trong đó thâm trầm, Hannibal muốn biết bên trong nổi lên cái gì, hắn nghĩ thăm dò càng nhiều Will bản chất, cũng thành công xem. Nhưng mà, thời gian có thể cải biến bất cứ chuyện gì, lập tức hắn ngược lại là có chút hoài niệm bộ kia ngăn trở Will cùng ngoại giới nhỏ bình chướng.

Will tại mới giải trừ tuyến phong tỏa không có mấy ngày trên cầu bồi hồi, thỉnh thoảng như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn qua dòng sông, quay đầu hướng không có một ai địa phương nói chuyện, tại như nước chảy du khách bên trong cũng không phải là cái rất rõ ràng tồn tại, nhưng ở Hannibal trong mắt, Will lại giống như một mình mặc kịch bên trong tình cảm nội liễm, khó nén dị sắc nhân vật chính, diễn dịch ra nhân sinh bất đắc dĩ. Đã qua một năm, Hannibal thường thường mơ tới Will, có lúc là quá khứ đoạn ngắn sai đưa gây dựng lại, có lúc là hoang đường tràng diện, tỉnh lại sau kiểu gì cũng sẽ khiến cho hắn sa sút hồi lâu. Đợi đến chân thực Will xuất hiện tại trước mắt hắn, hắn chợt cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi, nếu như hắn mạo muội gia nhập cái này ra đường đầu diễn xuất, kết cục lại không phù hợp hắn chờ mong lại nên thế nào xử lý? Bởi vậy hắn cũng không chuẩn bị lập tức đi gặp Will, mà là tiếp tục yên lặng lưu tại khán đài.

Thẳng đến năm ngày sau, Will lúc rời đi tại trên cầu pho tượng khe hở chỗ kẹp một trương tờ giấy.

"Au revoir." 

Không đầu không đuôi. Hannibal biết nếu như hắn lại không nắm chắc cơ hội, Will có lẽ lại muốn từ tính mạng của hắn bên trong biến mất.

Hôm sau, hiện thân lần nữa Will đổi cái diện mạo: Tu bổ sau tóc quăn mềm mại dán tại trên đầu, không còn theo gió phiêu diêu, mỏng áo jacket cùng quần đen thì bị một bộ màu xanh đậm âu phục thay thế, còn dựng một kiện màu lam nhạt áo sơmi. Hannibal phỏng đoán Will có lẽ hiểu lầm hắn chậm chạp không xuất hiện nguyên nhân, bất quá cái này kỳ diệu hiểu lầm mang đến cảnh đẹp ý vui kết quả, làm hắn trong lòng không khỏi lên một tia suy tư, muốn lần nữa nghiền ngẫm người trong mộng âu phục áo khoác hạ mông tuyến, tựa như trước kia hai người kết giao thường xuyên có cơ hội khoảng cách gần thưởng thức, thậm chí đùa bỡn.

...... Chúng ta tiếp tục chờ đợi, có lẽ hắn sẽ cải biến tâm ý."

Hannibal tiếp cận, nghe được đưa lưng về phía hắn nam nhân ngóng nhìn trên sông đi thuyền thuyền nói.

"Hello, Will." 

Nam nhân bả vai run lên một cái, nửa ngày mới mang theo không biết làm sao biểu lộ xoay người.

"Hello......" Will ngừng mấy giây, tựa hồ tại châm chước nên sử dụng cái gì xưng hô."Hannibal."

"Năm nay đầu mùa xuân tới muộn, bất quá ta vẫn là rất cao hứng nó giáng lâm." 

Hannibal lại lại vượt gần một bước, đứng tại Will bên trái, cùng một chỗ nhìn về phía bận rộn trên sông giao thông, ngữ khí tựa như đang cùng ngẫu nhiên gặp phải quen biết cũ nói chuyện phiếm. Hắn như không có việc gì hít sâu một hơi, ý đồ trấn an nhảy dị thường kịch liệt trái tim.

"Nhìn ngươi mặc vào nặng cơ áo da so trong tưởng tượng ngươi còn không chân thực." Will đánh giá một hồi Hannibal quần áo.

"Mọi người gần đây như thế nào?"

"Ella na muốn ta hướng ngươi nói tiếng 『Go fuck yourself』, " Will buồn cười một tiếng."Như thế tổng kết những người khác tình hình gần đây."

Hannibal cũng không kinh ngạc Will làm ra như thế thất lễ đáp lại, chỉ là không khỏi có chút thương cảm, rất nhiều chuyện tại làm hạ xúc động quyết định sau liền rốt cuộc trở về không được. Nếu như có thể để cho hắn lựa chọn lần nữa, hắn một chút đều không muốn tổn thương những này từng theo hắn chung độ vui vẻ thời gian bạn bè.

"Làm ta phát hiện ta nhất định phải trở lại thế giới của ngươi mới có thể thành lập trí nhớ của ta cung điện, ta mới biết được ta 40 Năm qua nhân sinh đã toàn bộ bị ngươi mang đi......" 

"Từ khi rời đi ngươi về sau, ta cung điện không còn có bất luận cái gì mới ký ức, ta mỗi ngày có thể làm cũng chỉ là đi vào đọc qua những cái kia cổ xưa hồi ức. Có lẽ ta cũng nhất định phải tiến vào thế giới của ngươi, mới có thể xây dựng thêm ta cung điện đi." 

"Đây chính là ngươi trở thành 『 Nửa đêm công nghệ nhà 』, 『 Sông Seine công nhân quét đường 』 Nguyên nhân sao?" Will bỗng nhiên hạ giọng, khẩu khí hơi hờn."Vì dẫn ta tới, tiếp tục vì ngươi chế tạo mới ký ức?" 

"Không phải, ta chỉ muốn biết ngươi ta phải chăng nhìn vẫn là đồng dạng phong cảnh." 

Hannibal quay đầu chỗ khác, lạnh nhạt nói. Hắn cảm giác con mắt có chút ướt át. So với lo lắng ở trước đám người rơi lệ, hắn càng hổ thẹn với trực tiếp nói cho Will, hắn bao nhiêu nghĩ gặp lại Will, nghe Will thanh âm. Trải qua lần trước thất bại thảm hại kết quả, hắn không thể chịu đựng được lần thứ hai thất bại, càng minh xác nói, hắn đã đối chút tình cảm này mất đi lòng tin, cho dù bọn họ ở giữa có ràng buộc, nhưng chưa chắc là tình yêu, càng có thể có thể là"Nghệ thuật gia" Cùng"Nghệ thuật gia" Ở giữa ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã. Hắn phi thường sợ hãi Will lại lại lần nữa xé rách hắn tâm, cho nên hắn không thể lại đối hai người tương lai ôm chặt càng nhiều vọng tưởng.

"Mai sâm duy tước cung cấp tiền thưởng bắt ngươi, ngươi không lo lắng hấp dẫn ngoại trừ ta ra người tới?" Will cũng đừng quá mức, ánh mắt định ở phương xa trụ cầu.

"Thầy thuốc chuyên nghiệp vĩnh viễn không lo lắng tìm tới cửa bệnh cũ hoạn." Hannibal quay đầu nhìn Will bên mặt mỉm cười."Huống hồ, ta cũng rất muốn biết Margaux tiến triển." 

"Tiến triển?" Will nhíu mày."Mai sâm không biến thành bàn ăn bên trên bồi căn hoàn toàn chính xác phi thường đáng tiếc." 

Thảo luận mai sâm để Hannibal không khỏi tâm phiền, khó được cùng chỗ yêu người gặp mặt lại bị xóa đến hắn không muốn đàm luận phương hướng. Hắn không muốn dùng mãnh liệt từ hình dung bệnh hoạn, bất quá tựa như Will đã từng nói, mai sâm chính là một con tự cho là đúng người heo, loại này đặc chất ngược lại để hắn không có chút nào tham ăn.

"Ngươi hương vị không còn nghe đến như vậy bi thảm." Hannibal chuyển đề tài, lấy phi thường khó chịu phương thức.

"Năm ngoái lễ Giáng Sinh chỉ có một mình ngươi đưa ta lễ vật." Will khóe miệng hơi gấp, ánh mắt thì lộ ra ai thê.

"Chúng ta tương tự chỗ để ngươi lại lần nữa tìm được ta, ta hiếu kì nó tương lai sẽ mang bọn ta đi hướng nơi nào." 

Một đạo bóng ma che lại Hannibal lại rất nhanh rời đi, hắn trong khiếp sợ chỉ nếm đến còn sót lại tại trên môi cà phê chua xót. Đồng dạng phẩm chất thấp kém đồ uống, hỗn đến Will hương vị lại khiến cho hắn cảm thấy tốt hơn nhiều.

"Đi hướng ta ở khách sạn như thế nào? Liền tại phụ cận." 

Gần như thì thầm thẳng thắn ám chỉ, Hannibal cho dù giật mình lại tìm không ra lý do cự tuyệt.

Quán trọ chỉ ở một, hai cái quảng trường bên ngoài cái nào đó chỗ rẽ, liền như là cái khác Paris hẻm nhỏ, chặt chẽ nhà lầu dọc theo gạch đá con đường uốn lượn, từ bên ngoài hộp đèn chiêu bài cùng nhỏ hẹp bề ngoài, liền có thể đánh giá ra quán trọ đẳng cấp. Cái này quảng trường phòng ốc rộng phần lớn là năm tầng bơ sắc nhà lầu, mà Will gian phòng tọa lạc tại lầu năm, chính là căn này quán trọ tầng cao nhất. Gian phòng dù không lớn, nhưng còn được xưng tụng lịch sự tao nhã, hết thảy lấy màu trắng làm điểm chính, chỉ là chỉ riêng giường đôi liền chiếm gian phòng nhanh hai phần ba, phòng tắm thì là có kèm theo khí mật cửa thủy tinh tắm gội thiết bị. Bởi vì gian phòng là tại tam giác chỗ, bởi vậy ngoại trừ gần như rơi xuống đất dài hình lập ngoài cửa sổ, còn có một cái đủ để buông xuống lộ thiên cái bàn Tiểu Dương đài, kéo một phát mở cửa liền có thể tổng lãm lân cận khu vực.

Hannibal giờ phút này đứng tại cánh cửa trước, mặt trời mới mọc đài quan sát ngoài cửa sổ hiện tại nhỏ đến như một sợi tơ khăn hoạt động sông Seine. Vị này Paris mỹ nhân vận vị mười phần, lại rất khó làm hắn vì đó cuồng nhiệt.

Hắn cảm giác được sau đầu người tiếp cận, hắn quay người lại mới muốn mở miệng liền bị chạm mặt tới kích hôn ngăn lại, sau não chước bị cánh tay trái vững vàng đè lại, mà bờ môi thì bị nóng ướt đầu lưỡi mãnh lực cạy mở, cùng râu ria cọ xát cảm giác có chút đau nhức, quen thuộc vừa xa lạ nước bọt hương vị tại lưỡi ở giữa phiêu tán. Cái tay kia hơi sau liền dần dần hạ chuyển, trải qua hắn đuôi tóc, cổ, tại trên lưng của hắn lưu lại, cuối cùng nhất quấn về phía trước cùng tay phải hội hợp, dùng sức kéo hạ áo da màu đen áo khoác khóa kéo.

Nam nhân tiến công tiếp tục, nhưng Hannibal cũng không ở vào thế yếu, hắn đã vượt lên trước một bước buông ra đối phương dây lưng, lôi ra thu tại lưng quần bên trong lam nhạt áo sơmi, tại kim loại tiền chiết khấu va chạm trong sự kích tình, tựa như mở quà gặp được hắn tưởng niệm đã lâu thân thể. Will mặc dù gầy, nhưng cái cổ cơ cùng cơ ngực vẫn như cũ rắn chắc, hắn chỉ có thể đụng lên đi lấy hôn biểu đạt tán thưởng. Hannibal áo sơ mi đen nút thắt cũng bị từng cái giải khai, một đôi không an phận tay từ bụng của hắn xuất phát, rồi mới dừng ở bộ ngực của hắn ma sa, thăm dò đè lên ngực của hắn cơ.

"So ta lần trước sờ đến lúc lại lớn một điểm......" 

"Tốt xúc giác, Will!" Hannibal ngữ khí phảng phất lão sư tán thưởng học sinh."Bất quá ta nhất định phải uốn nắn ngươi, là lớn hơn nhiều, cũng không chỉ có lớn một chút." 

Còn chưa chờ nam nhân phun ra tiếng cười, Hannibal liền còn lấy nhan sắc phong bế đối phương môi.

Quần áo cởi tận hai người phảng phất sa vào hôn nồng nhiệt hán tử say, giẫm lên quái dị vũ bộ vòng quanh gian phòng chuyển, Will tay giãy dụa lấy đem ban công cùng cửa sổ rèm kéo lên, nhưng chưa thể hoàn toàn che đậy tiết ra ngoài xuân quang, không rảnh bận tâm bọn hắn cuối cùng nhất cùng một chỗ ngã tại trên giường.

Hannibal đem tay vươn vào Will đồ lót, thay đã bị bốc lên ngọn lửa chất dẫn cháy, Will thì theo trận kia chập trùng tiết tấu ngâm ở im ắng trong lúc thở dốc.

Hannibal rút ra dính đầy mê dạng vật trong suốt dịch tay, trút bỏ Will đồ lót, ngậm lấy cây kia ngo ngoe muốn động phân thân, có tiết tấu phun ra nuốt vào. Từ gốc rễ đến quy đầu đều không một bỏ sót, hắn cẩn thận chú ý bò đầy mạch máu gân bộ, liền hai hạt túi túi cũng tại đôi thủ chưởng nắm hạ. Mỗi lần tiến lên hắn sẽ khuếch trương yết hầu, để đỉnh thẳng tiến khoang miệng chỗ sâu, làm sau đầu Will ngược lại hít một hơi, nhịn không được đưa tay bắt lấy Hannibal đầu, hi vọng có thể lại dò càng thâm nhập. Hannibal buông xuống túi túi, bắt lấy Will hai tay, chuyên tâm thổ nạp mẫn cảm nhất đỉnh bộ phận, thỉnh thoảng phát ra chiêm chiếp tiếng vang, đầu lưỡi thì trêu chọc không ngừng tuôn ra nhẵn mịn chất lỏng linh miệng. Dù cho Will cố gắng ngăn chặn rên rỉ, Hannibal cảm giác được bị hắn hút đến trướng hồng đến phát tím phân thân, bắt đầu giống có ý thức tự chủ nhảy lên, không có ra mấy phút, một trận tanh thiên nhiệt lưu tại trong miệng phun trào.

Lâu không phát tiết mà đậm đặc dị thường dục vọng câu lên Hannibal khẩu vị, hắn một giọt đều không lãng phí toàn bộ nuốt xuống, bỏ ra mấy giây xem xét biết trước mặt khí lực nửa mất người tình trạng cơ thể, để hắn phá lệ vừa lòng thỏa ý.

Hannibal từ Will nửa mềm hạ thân lên đường, lấy răng môi trân ái hôn lớn chân da thịt, lại hướng ngực bụng khu vực di động, một lần nữa ôn tập có từ lâu ký ức. Will dù sao cũng là nam nhân, làn da cũng không tính mềm mại, mỡ cũng tương đối ít. Nhưng đối Hannibal tới nói, nhấm nháp Will niềm vui thú lại lớn hơn nhấm nháp nữ nhân, tới tâm linh tương thông lại không gắn bó, mỗi một lần tiếp xúc đều là một lần khác khai phát, Will tuyệt đối có thể biến thành đỉnh cấp trong mâm món ngon, nhưng là đơn lần dùng ăn không khỏi quá mức lãng phí giá trị của hắn.

Trơn nhẵn phần bụng bị một cái to như vậy đường vòng cung một phân thành hai, cản trở cánh môi đường đi. Hannibal ngẩng đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ lấy ngón tay khẽ vuốt đầu kia lấy tâm mảnh vỡ cắt ra quỹ tích. Về sau ngón tay của hắn vẫn đặt tại chỗ ấy, đầu lưỡi lại sớm đã vượt qua giới tuyến, rơi vào Will trên lồng ngực nổi lên, để cao trào qua sau đã không còn thở dốc thân thể, lại lại lần nữa nhúc nhích.

Như có như không chó chỉ thể vị âm hồn bất tán, bỗng nhiên để Hannibal tưởng niệm lên kia cỗ khó ngửi Hồ sau nước, hai loại doạ người mùi hỗn hợp cũng là để cho người như thế khó mà quên. Bất quá hắn không muốn thừa nhận loại kia mùi lạ có thể gây nên mình tính dục, Will mỹ vị như trước, thế nhưng là thiếu một vị tựa như không hoàn chỉnh khứu giác hình ảnh.

Hannibal tay phải êm ái dán lên Will mặt, ngón cái rất nhanh liền biến mất tại đôi môi bên trong, cảm thụ đến từ ẩm ướt mềm đầu lưỡi trêu đùa, ngón trỏ, ngón giữa không lâu cũng khó thoát dụ hoặc. Hannibal một bên nhìn chằm chằm Will ngậm lấy ngón tay mập mờ ánh mắt, một bên lấy thoát cương giơ lên tính khí khiêu khích ý đồ phấn khởi kẻ thù ngoan cố.

Will ôm nằm ở trên người hắn Hannibal ngồi dậy, tay của hắn tại Hannibal hạ thể du tẩu, ẩm ướt mềm môi lưỡi lúc này buông chỉ. Hannibal cảm giác được cái cổ ổ bị ấn xuống tiêu ký, lông ngực bên trên cũng lưu lại thanh lương thóa dấu vết, hoàn toàn cương âm hành tại Will miệng bên trong lại càng cứng rắn hơn. Hắn suy đoán phun ra nuốt vào động tác trở nên kịch liệt Will cũng muốn để hắn trước thời gian tước vũ khí, dù cho hai người ở chung không đến nửa ngày, có qua có lại phân cao thấp tâm tính rất nhanh lại lần nữa hiển hiện. Hannibal quyết định không cho Will đạt tới mục đích, hắn muốn đem tốt đẹp nhất quá trình lưu đến cuối cùng nhất, thế là bắt đầu hồi tưởng lưu tại Baldimore văn phòng thực đơn, suy nghĩ ban đêm nên làm nào xử lý chiêu đãi đã lâu"Bằng hữu" .

Hannibal tâm kế tựa hồ bị Will xem thấu, hắn đem hai tay dính điểm nước bọt, đi lên nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp lông ngực phòng hộ không đến màu nâu đậm điểm mẫn cảm, trên dưới thụ kích Hannibal hoàn mỹ lại phân tâm, không tình nguyện bị đẩy vào khoái cảm vòng xoáy, rên rỉ phản bội tâm trí của hắn, từ khẽ nhếch vểnh lên môi tràn ra ngoài. Hắn còn thừa lý trí tại hết thảy sắp mất khống chế phía trước bờ, đuổi tại Will ý đồ đẩy ngã hắn, chuyển di xâm nhập một chỗ khác bí địa lúc miễn cưỡng lên tiếng ngăn cản.

Will ngước nhìn hắn, thần phục tư thế hiển lộ chinh phục khí tức, vui vẻ tại ánh mắt bên trong dập dờn, mấy tiếng trước trên cầu ảm đạm đã tan thành mây khói. Hannibal biết trong đó ý hàm, nhưng hắn tự tôn để hắn lựa chọn quan sát sau lại tham dự, mà không phải sử dụng bất luận cái gì ngôn ngữ xác nhận, dù cho đã qua một năm tách rời để hắn thấy rõ rất nhiều vô vị nguyên tắc, tự tôn vẫn là khẩn yếu quan đầu cuối cùng nhất phòng tuyến.

Vượt quá Hannibal đoán trước, Will đình chỉ thăm dò, hắn đứng dậy êm ái hôn Hannibal môi, bỏ đi Hannibal trên thân áo sơmi, hai tay vòng lấy Hannibal bả vai, phảng phất mấy phút trước giằng co là ảo giác một trận. Dù cho bầu không khí biến hóa như thế mịt mờ, nhưng Hannibal biết che phủ lên ánh mắt nam nhân lại lần nữa đem quyền chủ đạo giao cho hắn.

Hannibal thuận thế đem Will bổ nhào, nhắm mắt lại chìm vào tạm thời ngưng chiến ôn nhu.

"Ngoại trừ ngươi cho Hồ sau nước, ta có mang......" 

Hai môi như gần như xa thời điểm, Will bỗng nhiên thấp giọng nói câu này, rồi mới một tay từ bên giường tủ lật ra một nhỏ chi ống mềm bôi trơn dịch ra.

"Dự phòng vạn nhất." Will óng ánh xanh xám sắc nhãn mắt thẳng vào nhìn xem hắn, như thế chất phác lại như thế tà ác.

Hannibal ngồi tại Will rộng mở giữa hai đùi, đem ngón tay cùng cửa huyệt đều bôi trơn một chút, rồi mới đem một ngón tay chậm rãi cắm vào lâu không bị mở ra đường hành lang, co rúm lại cơ vòng lập tức chăm chú hút lại trơn trượt ngón tay, nhưng ở Hannibal dốc lòng khuếch trương hạ, cuối cùng nhất ba ngón tay đều có thể thuận lợi tiến vào, thăm dò đã một năm không có bị sủng hạnh dải đất trung tâm, không vội không cho phép tìm cuối cùng làm trước mắt tóc quăn nam nhân phát ra than nhẹ.

Hannibal như thế nào đều nghĩ thưởng thức Will hưởng thụ tình ái biểu lộ, bởi vậy hắn vẫn là lựa chọn trước từ chính diện tiến vào Will, hắn nắm chặt mình tính khí, tại ướt át cửa huyệt ma sát một hồi mới thẳng tiến. Dù cho ngón tay đã khai thông đường đi, nhưng Hannibal nhưng vẫn bị chặt chẽ vách trong ngăn lại ngại, hắn làm thêm chút sức hướng phía trước đẩy, nhục hành mới chầm chậm không có vào bên trong dũng đạo, thẳng đến hai người hoàn toàn kết hợp.

Vừa bị cắm vào một chút khó chịu để Will sắc mặt dị dạng, hắn vẫn nhìn thẳng Hannibal con mắt, Hannibal nhìn ra nội tâm của hắn có chút dao động. Chẳng biết tại sao, Hannibal lại bị bộ kia yếu ớt thần sắc thật sâu hấp dẫn, hắn nhịn không được hôn Will môi, ảo tưởng lấy một hôn mang rời khỏi Will trên nhục thể đâm nhói, vô luận là có hay không có hiệu quả, Will đáp lại hắn, tất cả bất an cùng sầu lo tựa hồ tùy theo vỡ vụn.

Hannibal rút ra tính khí lại nhàn nhạt cắm vào, đợi đến Will quen thuộc về sau mới tiếp tục truy đến cùng. Will tại Hannibal lần thứ nhất đội lên thể nội chỗ mẫn cảm không khỏi kêu lên, rung động vách trong cơ bắp cho Hannibal càng lớn kích thích, hắn tăng thêm tốc độ cùng lực đạo, ma sát một mực ôm trọn mình đường hành lang, khiến cho bị tấn công mạnh đến không chỗ có thể trốn Will ích thêm dùng sức ôm lấy Hannibal. Hannibal bờ mông cơ bắp theo xả cắm động tác thít chặt buông lỏng, bởi vì dần dần lên cao khoái cảm mà phát ra thở dốc, tan vào Will ngửa đầu kiềm chế nghẹn ngào bên trong.

Mấy phút sau, Hannibal đem nguyên bản nằm Will kéo lên, để Will vượt tại hai chân của hắn, cánh tay của hắn chống đỡ Will lưng, bàn tay vừa lúc vòng lấy Will cổ, rồi mới lại lần nữa đâm vào cái kia mềm mại khoang chỗ sâu, đã từng là như vậy trí mạng động tác, bây giờ lại thôi hóa càng đa tình nóng. Will thì theo chập trùng tiết tấu vặn vẹo, để thịt làm đao cắm vào càng sâu, hắn nhắm mắt lại phát ra im ắng rên rỉ, hạ thân chảy ra thì là hai người giao ngưng mà thành vẩn đục dịch thể, ga giường nếp nhăn tại hai tay gấp nắm chặt phía dưới, đã theo thân thể động tác càng phát ra lộn xộn.

Hannibal tại gần như cực hạn lúc rút ra, hắn tựa ở Will chập trùng trên lồng ngực nghỉ ngơi, xen lẫn có chút mồ hôi thể vị xông vào mũi. Tiếp lấy, hắn để ánh mắt đã mê ly Will nằm lỳ ở trên giường, cũng tại Will phần bụng đệm một khối gối đầu, lấy giống nhau có được to lớn cánh chim đêm làm cho tư bao trùm Will thân thể, cùng Will hai tay mười ngón khấu chặt, lại lần nữa truyền lại lửa nóng chấn động. Mấy phút sau, hắn đứng dậy đem Will bờ mông nâng lên, hai tay bắt lấy Will phần eo, mãnh lực thẳng tiến lâu không khai thác bí cảnh chỗ càng sâu, để người phía dưới mà không ngừng run rẩy, cơ hồ không cách nào khống chế mình âm lượng, chỉ có thể đem mặt vùi vào trong giường đơn. Ngoại trừ đến từ tính khí khoái cảm bên ngoài, Hannibal trầm mê tại Will phần lưng cùng bờ mông cơ bắp đường vân bên trong, nước chảy giống như ôn nhu đường cong chảy qua tảng đá cứng rắn xương cốt, hắn cũng không phải là như Will là sau lưng thức kẻ yêu thích, nhưng là hắn thích cái tư thế này mang đến mỹ hảo cảnh quan.

Kịch liệt pít-tông động tác để giường chiếu cũng bắt đầu lắc ra khỏi âm thanh đến, tựa hồ lại dùng lực một điểm, giường liền sẽ tản mất đồng dạng, thẳng đến sát vách phòng truyền đến không ngừng gõ vách tường thanh âm, mới đưa hai người từ dâm mỹ trạng thái bên trong tỉnh lại.

Trắng noãn trên giường chỉ duy trì mấy phút gió êm sóng lặng, hai người thể nội sóng ngầm lại lại trở thành mãnh liệt sóng cả. Hannibal kéo đưa lưng về phía hắn Will, để Will cùng mình đồng dạng động thân quỳ gối trên giường, lại từ bị thao phiếm hồng cửa huyệt rất nhập, tay phải theo ra vào tốc độ lột động Will âm hành, Will thì chăm chú chiếm lấy Hannibal đùi. Lần này hắn che Will miệng, bị vây rên rỉ một cách lạ kỳ thôi tình. Hắn đang run rẩy khoang làm càn va chạm, thẳng đến bao lấy huyệt của mình miệng xiết chặt, mang đến mãnh liệt hơn cao trào, để trước mắt hắn tái đi, đem toàn thân dòng nước ấm một lần lại một lần bắn vào không ngừng co vào trong dũng đạo.

Hannibal ngón tay ở trong tối sắc quyển Khúc Phát tia bên trong lưu luyến, cẩn thận từng li từng tí để tránh đánh thức gối lên trên lồng ngực ngủ say người ấy. Hắn từ ái ngóng nhìn tấm kia qua tuổi bốn mươi, lại như tiểu hỏa tử giống như tuấn mỹ bên mặt, dù cho trọng thương sơ dũ, nhận hết thể xác tinh thần giày vò, không chút nào ảnh hưởng giấu ở tú lệ bản chất hạ kinh người năng lực.

Hắn không rõ một năm trước mình vì sao bị không lý tính bi thương chỗ loay hoay, xử phạt hắn đời này cái thứ hai yêu người, tạo thành hắn lại lần nữa bị ép rời xa nơi chôn rau cắt rốn, mong nhớ ngày đêm để hắn vừa tức vừa yêu người yêu. Hắn tuyệt đối không muốn Will cát lan mẫu trở lại lúc ban đầu gò bó theo khuôn phép, cái này không khỏi quá uổng phí hắn hoa tận tâm nghĩ suy nghĩ sáng chói ánh sáng sáng. Huống hồ, tà ác mê người chỗ chính là nương theo mà đến không thể dự báo, hắn nhắc nhở mình hẳn là muốn lo liệu dự tính ban đầu, thưởng thức Will phát huy kiềm chế đã lâu tiềm chất, có kiên nhẫn dẫn đạo phương hướng, đây là thân là một vị chuyên nghiệp bác sĩ tâm lý, thậm chí là tình nhân nên nghiêm túc đối mặt sự tình.

Lần sau không thể nặng hơn nữa đạo vết xe đổ, Hannibal âm thầm quyết định. Phát ra yếu ớt tiếng ngáy người y nguyên như trôi dạt khắp nơi hài đồng, cuối cùng tìm tới tị nạn chỗ an tâm ngủ say.

Hai giờ sau, ngay tại Hannibal nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ bị rèm vải che khuất nhà nhà đốt đèn lúc, Will mới ung dung tỉnh lại, Hannibal cho hắn cái trán một hôn.

"Paris còn có tốt hơn bộ phận chờ ngươi, tuyệt không chỉ có sông Seine bên trên thuyền." 

"Ta không biết nên chờ mong cái gì, bất quá ngược lại là rất chờ mong tiệc tối ăn chút cái gì." 

Will lộ ra buồn ngủ chưa tiêu tiếu dung, để Hannibal nhịn không được tại hắn trên môi lưu lại ẩn hình dấu hôn. Cho dù đầu bù loạn phát lại mặt đầy râu ria, tại Hannibal trong mắt vẫn giống như đầu hạ sồ cúc, non mềm thoát tục, không có tượng khí.

Lờ mờ sắc trời che không được Will trần trụi hạ có chút bờ mông, cường tráng bóng lưng đem Hannibal ánh mắt thẳng tắp kéo đến đối diện phòng tắm. Hannibal lúc này bắt đầu oán hận lên vướng bận cửa gỗ, hắn hé miệng nhìn chằm chằm trong chốc lát, xốc lên màu trắng dưới mền giường, trong tay bôi trơn dịch cùng lay động nửa đột nhiên tính khí ám chỉ hắn hành động. Hắn mở ra lại đóng cửa phòng tắm, không lâu nữa chỉ nghe thấy tiếng nước hạ xuất hiện nam nhân kinh hô.

Hannibal vong tình hôn toàn thân ẩm ướt lộc Will, lại lần nữa thăm viếng trước đó đi qua đại đạo cùng đường mòn, hai tay thuận Will cơ bắp đường cong vỗ về chơi đùa lộ ra ấm áp thủy khí da thịt, thẳng đến Will âm hành vận sức chờ phát động. Hắn trêu đùa một hồi Will cương hạ thể, rồi mới ôn nhu đem Will toàn bộ ôm lấy, để Will tay cầm ngược trên tường an toàn đỡ cán chèo chống nửa người trên, hai chân thì chuyển hướng treo ở hắn cường tráng cánh tay bên trên. Hắn tại Will cửa huyệt cùng mình dương cụ lau lau bôi trơn dịch, liền không kịp chờ đợi đi vào Will đã bị banh ra đường hành lang, chậm chạp nhưng thâm trầm cắm vào lại rút ra, rút ra lại cắm vào, làm lấy Will hoàn toàn ức chế không nổi tiếng kêu. Will trướng hồng tính khí thì theo hai người càng ngày càng kịch liệt giao hợp run run, tiếp tục không ngừng tiếng nước lúc này nhiều âm thanh cùng giao hợp âm thanh ứng hòa. Trải qua một phen bắn vọt, mái tóc xù nam nhân tại trong tiếng gầm nhẹ đem mấy đạo bạch trọc dục vọng, rải lúc trước đã khai thác khu vực, mà ngực của hắn lông cũng chảy xuống người yêu dục hỏa tro tàn.

Bốn mươi mấy phút sau, hai người thần sắc vui sướng mà xuống lầu. Tại Hannibal theo đề nghị, Will lại xuyên về hắn màu ô-liu áo jacket cùng hỗn bông vải quần đen, dọc đường quầy hàng trả lại chìa khóa phòng.

"Tiên sinh, chúng ta nơi này hoan nghênh cùng giới tình lữ vào ở, bất quá mời các ngươi không nên đem vui vẻ kiến trúc tại người khác nhà ở an bình bên trên, đã vừa mới có mấy vị khách trọ tìm tới tố."   
Đứng tại cổng chờ đợi Hannibal, nghe được hậu phương truyền đến quán trọ quản lý dùng không đúng tiêu chuẩn Anh ngữ tức giận phàn nàn. Hắn không nghe thấy Will đáp lại, bất quá chờ Will lại lần nữa xuất hiện tại bên cạnh hắn, gương mặt lại so với bọn hắn lúc ân ái còn tới đến hồng nhuận. Hannibal cảm thấy rất thú vị, mới trong phòng Will, nhìn nhưng không có chút nào vì chính mình phát ra vui vẻ âm thanh lấy làm hổ thẹn.

Ở sau đó trên đường, bọn hắn tiếp tục giữ yên lặng, thẳng đến đi đến Hannibal màu đen nặng cơ bên cạnh.

"Ta một mực rất hiếu kì, ngươi đến cùng lấy ở đâu như thế nhiều thời gian học những vật này......" 

"Chúng ta đều là bị tạo vật người lấy thần bí phương thức sáng tạo ra đến." Hannibal đeo lên găng tay, đem dự bị nón bảo hộ đưa cho Will."Ngươi được trao cho khiến người kinh dị chung cảm năng lực, ta thì được trao cho dùng mãi không cạn thời gian cùng học tập lực." 

Will lên tiếng một mạch, Hannibal không quá xác định hắn đối thuyết pháp này có hài lòng hay không. Bối Địch Ria ngồi đối diện bên trên nặng cơ phi thường kháng cự, Hannibal cũng không trách nàng, nàng vẫn luôn là bo bo giữ mình cá tính, chỉ là Hannibal phi thường hi vọng có người có thể cùng hắn cùng hưởng tốc độ khoái cảm, mà hắn nhìn ra được Will kích động.

"Muốn đi sao?" 

"Mời." 

Hannibal nổ máy, đóng lại che đậy nón bảo hộ kính bảo hộ, cùng ghé vào trên người hắn ôm eo của hắn Will tại ầm vang âm thanh lớn bên trong nghênh ngang rời đi. Eiffel tháp sắt giống hệt phát sáng cự thú, trầm mặc nhìn chăm chú hai người cực tốc trốn vào bóng đêm hắc ám thân ảnh.


	10. Hankcon

【 Thám tử tổ / Hán Khang 】 Làm người sư biểu naoziyoukeng  
Notes:

Giáo sư Hán khắc × Học sinh Connor ( Hai người loại!)  
Đạo cụ / Phòng học / Xấu hổ play   
Phi thường OOC! Mà lại tất cả đều là ta nồi!  
Thuần xe! Xin đừng nên để ý chi tiết! Lão hán đạo đức giá trị ↓  
PWP! Không phải liền là!! Vì!!! Thoải mái!!!!【 Cực kỳ lớn tiếng  
Work Text:  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cùm cụp, cùm cụp, cùm cụp, cùm cụp...... Trước phòng học mặt treo đồng hồ chính cẩn trọng chuyển động. Kỳ thật cơ tâm nhảy giây thanh âm cũng không lớn, động lòng người tại một loại nào đó trạng thái huyền diệu hạ, giác quan sẽ vô ý thức đem một chút nhỏ bé tiếng vang phóng đại. Kim giây hợp quy tắc bộ pháp mỗi một cái đều giẫm bên tai màng bên trên, thanh âm quá lớn ngược lại để Connor có loại không chân thực hoảng hốt cảm giác.

Hắn ép buộc mình tập trung lực chú ý đi xem bài thi bên trên đề mục. Những cái kia in ấn chữ tựa như lớn chân đầy giấy bò loạn, hắn chỉ có thể bắt lấy mấy cái trọng điểm từ đơn, nhưng căn bản không thể nào hiểu được đó là cái gì ý tứ. Bút trong tay bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp đến trơn nhẵn cầm không được, viết cơ hồ toàn bằng bản năng tại động tác. Trong câu chữ tất cả đều là ngữ pháp cùng viết sai lầm, bị quá lượng tin tức chiếm dụng đại não căn bản là không có cách lý tính suy nghĩ, hắn thậm chí cũng không biết mình trên giấy viết thứ gì.

Kẻ cầm đầu là một cái cất đặt tại thể nội khiêu đản.

Connor bắt đầu hối hận tại sao muốn mang theo loại vật này tới tham gia thi cuối kỳ —— Nói cho cùng hắn lúc ấy vì cái gì có tự tin, cho là mình có thể tại cái này đồ chơi nhỏ tra tấn hạ kiên trì xong một trận khảo thí. Thời gian còn chưa qua một nửa, hắn đã không chịu nổi! Chế tác tinh lương tình thú vật dụng hoàn mỹ phù hợp nhân thể công trình học, mượt mà ngoại hình kẹt tại điểm chết người nhất một điểm, vẻn vẹn chống đỡ ở nơi đó liền có thể cho thân thể mang đến cực lớn kích thích, càng không muốn xách nó tại chương trình thiết lập hạ thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ chấn động. Connor đã từng ý đồ thông qua đè ép tràng đạo phương thức để nó chuyển dời đến những vị trí khác, ngoại trừ để cho mình nhiệt độ cơ thể càng ngày càng cao bên ngoài, căn bản là không có cách xê dịch khiêu đản mảy may.

Tri kỷ nhà thiết kế đem khiêu đản chế tạo thành một cái yên lặng đồ chơi, ưu lương chế tác để nó tại trường thi hoàn cảnh yên bình như thế này bên trong cũng có thể tùy ý sử dụng. Nhưng Connor nhưng lại không thể không dùng lật qua lật lại bài thi tiếng vang để che dấu mình phát ra thở dốc.

Một vòng mới chấn động lại bắt đầu, Connor một hơi còn không có hút xong liền trực tiếp ngạnh tại trong cổ họng. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem hô hấp của mình kéo dài chậm dần, để tránh rò rỉ ra ngọt ngào rên rỉ. Dùng sức nắm chặt cán bút tay phải đốt ngón tay căng đến từng chiếc rõ ràng, liền màu xanh mạch máu cũng có thể thấy rõ ràng, một cái tay khác cũng không chỗ ở vuốt ve mặt giấy phát ra sàn sạt nhẹ vang lên, giống như dạng này liền có thể làm dịu quá kịch liệt khoái cảm.

Đây cũng quá mức! Điểm mẫn cảm chưa từng có giống như vậy bị tinh chuẩn thời gian dài kích thích, khoái cảm không ngừng tích lũy điệp gia, đã từ hưởng thụ biến thành mệt nhọc gánh vác. Phía sau của hắn khẳng định đã ướt đẫm, hắn thậm chí cảm nhận được dịch ruột non chậm chạp chảy qua vách trong ngứa cảm giác, tầng tầng lớp lớp thịt mềm không tự chủ co rút, đem còn đang chấn động vật nhỏ bao khỏa càng thêm chặt chẽ, lại là mới một vòng tình sóng triều động.

Phía trước đương nhiên cũng không có tốt hơn chỗ nào, bằng bông đồ lót bị ướt nhẹp, dán tại sớm đã hưng phấn tính khí bên trên mang đến tinh mịn gai tê dại cảm giác, lại bị nặng nề quần tây vải vóc trói buộc không cách nào giải thoát. Connor chỉ có thể kẹp chặt hai chân, nói không nên lời là khó chịu vẫn là khoái hoạt. Còn tốt rộng lượng mặt bàn cung cấp che chắn, để hắn không đến mức bị người phát hiện dị dạng.

Hắn còn đang nếm thử giải đáp bài thi bên trên đề mục, ý đồ nhờ vào đó đến phân tán một chút lực chú ý, tốt sống qua cái này dài dằng dặc khảo thí. Thế nhưng là bị tình dục quấy đến loạn thất bát tao đại não cấp tốc vận chuyển lấy, vớt xuất chúng nhiều không liên quan tin tức hỗn loạn điệp gia, ngược lại để trên thân thể cảm giác càng thêm tươi sáng.

Vô luận như thế nào, Connor đều phải làm ra một bộ nghiêm túc bài thi dáng vẻ thẳng đến khảo thí kết thúc. Hắn ngồi rất thẳng, đầu lại ép rất thấp. Không cần soi gương cũng biết mặt mình sẽ có bao nhiêu đỏ, bởi vì làn da phát ra nhiệt khí đã nhanh đem hắn chưng chín. Trình độ thất lạc để cho người ta miệng đắng lưỡi khô, nhưng Connor lại không thể không hé miệng hô hấp, ý đồ dùng cái này đến chuyển di quá cao nhiệt lượng...... Đã nhanh không tiếp tục kiên trì được......

Đinh linh linh linh linh......

A!

Nương theo nhắc nhở tiếng chuông vang lên còn có Connor không đè nén được rên rỉ, mặc dù hắn cấp tốc cắn môi dưới, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được phát ra thanh âm. Tiếng chuông có lẽ phủ lên đột ngột kêu sợ hãi, cũng có lẽ không có...... Connor đã không quản được nhiều như vậy. Khiêu đản chấn động tần suất theo tiếng chuông vang lên bị nâng lên tối cao, đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích đối với bị tình dục treo hồi lâu thân thể tới nói cơ hồ là loại cực hình. Tại Connor còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, hắn liền bắn, bị vây ở vải vóc ở giữa tính khí liền lấy loại này biệt khuất tư thái cao trào —— Loại này thể nghiệm chưa nói tới tốt bao nhiêu, nhưng thắng ở kích thích đủ mạnh.

Trong thời gian rất lâu Connor trong ý nghĩ đều là trống rỗng, khiêu đản là lúc nào kết thúc chấn động hắn không biết, tiếng chuông lúc nào dừng lại hắn cũng không biết. Thẳng đến lão sư giám khảo đứng ở bên cạnh hắn hỏi thăm sau, hắn mới tìm về phiêu tán suy nghĩ.

Connor? Ngươi không sao chứ? Giáo sư tại không có đạt được sau khi trả lời lại hỏi một câu.

Ta...... Vẻn vẹn một cái từ đơn hắn liền nói không nổi nữa, thanh âm kia mềm không được, còn mang theo bị dục vọng thẩm thấu qua đi khàn khàn. Tựa hồ đã có đồng học ánh mắt bị hấp dẫn tới, Connor nuốt xuống hai cái nước bọt mới dám ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía giáo sư. Hắn không dám chuyển di ánh mắt đi đối đầu đồng học ánh mắt dò xét, chỉ có thể chăm chú nhìn giáo sư mặt.

Ngươi tại sao khóc? Giáo sư hỏi thăm bên trong mang theo lo lắng.

Hắn khóc sao? Thẳng đến đưa tay xoa gương mặt, Connor mới hậu tri hậu giác cảm nhận được trên mặt ẩm ướt ý.

Ta...... Thời gian càng lâu ngược lại sẽ gây nên càng nhiều chú ý, nhưng hắn làm như thế nào giải thích...... Trong lúc bối rối hắn ánh mắt trôi hướng lật gãy tới bài thi mời lấy Hamlet Làm thí dụ, thưởng tích hí kịch bên trong bi tình nguyên tố......

Giáo sư, ta không sao Connor có chút do dự nói ra cái này sứt sẹo lý do, ta chỉ là nhằm vào đề mục có một chút...... Liên tưởng, quá mức đắm chìm trong đó...... Cái này lí do thoái thác liền chính hắn đều cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng giờ này khắc này hắn không có tốt hơn viện cớ.

Không có việc gì liền tốt! Cũng may giáo sư cũng không định truy đến cùng xuống dưới, làm bài đầu nhập là chuyện tốt, nhưng không thể quá mức.

Giáo sư rời đi sau, Connor mới có thời gian chậm rãi bình phục quá kịch liệt nhịp tim, viên kia khí quan thùng thùng đụng chạm lấy lồng ngực thậm chí có chút đau đau nhức. Giữa đùi chất lỏng chậm rãi biến lạnh xúc cảm để cho người ta đứng ngồi không yên, nhưng hắn lại không dám động. Cũng may cao trào qua đi hỗn loạn đầu não thanh tỉnh không ít, tới tương phản lại là càng thêm mãnh liệt cảm giác trống rỗng. Rõ ràng đã phóng thích qua một lần, khiêu đản cũng không tiếp tục chấn động, nhưng dục vọng cũng không có chìm xuống, ngược lại càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Ở phía sau huyệt kích thích tạm dừng sau, thân thể cái khác điểm mẫn cảm xúc cảm trở nên càng thêm tươi sáng, đứng thẳng đầu vú theo hô hấp cọ tại áo sơmi vải vóc bên trên, mang đến trận trận khoái cảm tê dại qua lượt toàn thân.

[ Căn bản...... Không đủ......] Đã từng bị càng thô càng lớn càng nóng đồ vật xâm chiếm qua tiểu huyệt căn bản không biết thoả mãn, lưu tại thể nội nhỏ đồ chơi hoàn toàn không cách nào làm an ủi. Không bằng nói chính là còn có thể cảm nhận được khiêu đản tồn tại, đói khát khang đạo mới càng kỳ vọng có thể có cái gì khác tiến đến.

[ Thật mong muốn......] Muốn kia dâm đãng địa phương bị hoàn toàn chống ra lấp đầy, liền mỗi một chỗ nếp uốn đều bị ép bình ma sát...... Vẻn vẹn sa vào đến loại này khinh vẫn tưởng, cũng đủ để cho hắn mềm nhũn eo.

Nhắc nhở tiếng chuông reo sau, mang ý nghĩa các thí sinh có thể sớm nộp bài thi, đã có không ít học sinh lục tục đứng dậy rời đi. Nhưng là Connor không được, trước bất luận phần này bài thi hắn đáp như thế nào, riêng là bị ướt nhẹp chế phục quần cũng đủ để đem hắn vây ở chỗ ngồi, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể tiếp tục ở đây chịu đựng dày vò. Hắn cảm thấy mình giống tại trên lò làm nóng ấm nước, bị tên là dục vọng liệt hỏa thiêu nướng, lý trí bị làm nóng thành hơi nước không ngừng tràn ra, bên trong lại càng ngày càng trống rỗng......

Rốt cục cái cuối cùng học sinh cũng đi ra phòng học, hiện tại liền chỉ còn lại Connor cùng Hán khắc · Anderson giáo sư.

Thời gian nhanh đến, không có ý định nộp bài thi sao? Hán khắc vừa sửa sang lại bài thi một bên hững hờ hỏi.

Mặc dù là mình nhất thời hờn dỗi mới đưa đến hiện tại loại tình huống này, nhưng không khỏi có chút quá không công bằng. Hắn ở đây yên lặng đau khổ 2 Giờ, nhưng một vị khác người trong cuộc còn như vậy khí định thần nhàn. Bất quá Connor không có ý định ngay tại lúc này cùng giáo sư tranh luận, hắn đầy trong đầu nghĩ đều là như thế nào mới có thể để Hán khắc dùng cây kia đồ vật thao hắn, để cho hắn đạt được chân chính giải thoát.

Connor chỉnh lý tốt bài thi, đứng lên thời điểm rõ ràng dừng lại một chút, đi đường bộ pháp cũng có chút không được tự nhiên, nhưng hắn vẫn là đi tới bục giảng bên cạnh, đem bài thi đưa tới. Mà ở giáo sư ý đồ rút đi bài thi thời điểm lại níu lại bài thi một góc không cho nó từ trong tay thoát ly.

Đây là thế nào? Quá tiểu hài tử khí cử động để Hán khắc không khỏi bật cười.

Cái này không công bằng...... Connor đem bài thi đập vào bàn giáo viên bên trên nhỏ giọng oán trách, trên mặt hắn còn mang theo chưa cởi tình triều, con mắt ẩm ướt lộ ra phá lệ sáng tỏ, chế phục hạ trần trụi ra làn da cũng hiện ra phấn nộn màu sắc.

Ta không hiểu ngươi đang nói cái gì. Đem thu thập chỉnh tề bài thi chồng đến một bên, mặt dày vô sỉ đại nhân quyết định giả ngu đến cùng.

Là ngài trước vi quy! Tại loại này thời điểm...... Ha ha...... Còn chưa lối ra phàn nàn bị đột nhiên xuất hiện kinh thở đánh gãy, kia yên lặng một đoạn thời gian khiêu đản lại bắt đầu công tác.

Nói đến vi quy...... Hắn một bên giả bộ nghiêm khắc răn dạy, một bên lại đem ngăn vị điều đến lớn nhất. Rõ ràng là có người không tuân thủ kỷ luật trường thi đem cái gì nhỏ đồ chơi mang vào đi?

A! Không...... Đừng như vậy! Connor chính là thật đứng không yên, hắn một cái tay nắm lấy góc áo, đem vuông vức vải vóc kéo ra mấy đạo nếp uốn, một cái tay khác đỡ lấy bàn giáo viên biên giới, năm ngón tay không tự chủ được giữ chặt.

Ta nhìn ngươi rõ ràng chơi thật vui vẻ. Hán khắc đem tay bao trùm tại thanh niên quần tây bị chống lên đường cong vị trí nhẹ nhàng xoa lấy lấy, nơi đó bị dịch thể ướt nhẹp choáng mở một mảnh màu đậm vết tích. Nhịn không được cao trào sao? Ngươi nhìn, đều ướt đẫm.

Không có...... Ô a...... Connor mềm mềm tựa ở bàn giáo viên bên cạnh, hai tay khoác lên kia làm loạn đại thủ bên trên muốn đem nó kéo ra, thế nhưng là căn bản không có khí lực, chỉ có thể hư giữ tại nơi đó, nhìn cũng là hắn tại đối giáo sư tiến hành cái gì bỉ ổi hành vi. Ta...... Ta không nghĩ, a...... Muốn loại vật này...... Connor thanh âm không lớn, có chút vội vàng thậm chí còn mang theo thanh âm rung động.

Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì đâu? Nguyên bản nhu hòa vỗ về chơi đùa đã thành trùng điệp nén.

Muốn ngài...... Ta muốn ngài! Hắn đã không nghĩ lại chịu đựng loại này khó nhịn hành hạ, tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay xẹt qua làm loạn mu bàn tay lưu lại mấy đạo bạch ngấn, khẩn cầu lời nói cơ hồ là thốt ra: Ân...... Cầu ngài! Giáo sư...... Giúp ta một chút......

Vừa dứt lời, đồng phục quần tây khóa kéo liền bị giải khai, tính cả quần lót cùng một chỗ bị trút bỏ, một lần nữa hưng phấn lên âm hành cơ hồ là không kịp chờ đợi nhảy ra ngoài. Thanh niên tính khí hình dạng sinh rất xinh đẹp, lại lộ ra người trẻ tuổi đặc thù khỏe mạnh nhan sắc, thật sự là thích hợp thưởng thức thưởng thức. Ở vào cương trạng thái đỉnh chóp còn đang hướng ra phía ngoài thấm lấy chất lỏng, cùng trước đó lưu lại màu trắng trọc dịch cùng nhau đem toàn bộ cán nhiễm đến óng ánh trong suốt.

A...... Connor bị ôm lấy nửa ngồi đang bàn giáo viên bên trên, tư thế biến hóa để chấn động khiêu đản bị hung hăng đè ép phía trước liệt tuyến bên trên, ngay tiếp theo toàn bộ thân thể đều run rẩy lên. Van xin ngài...... Đem nó lấy ra...... Connor kéo lấy Hán khắc vạt áo trước, nóng ướt thổ tức toàn phun tại giáo sư bên cổ, ngứa xúc cảm để nơi đó nhỏ bé lông tơ đều dựng đứng lên.

Thế là Hán khắc cũng không còn khách khí, trực tiếp cùng nổi lên hai ngón tay tiến vào một mực không ngừng lại nhiệt độ cao đường hành lang. Bên trong tất cả đều ướt đẫm, tầng tầng lớp lớp thịt mềm đói khát quá lâu, vừa bị xâm nhập liền nhiệt tình vạn phần chăm chú ôm trọn ở dị vật, để ngón tay ở bên trong động tác đều trở nên gian nan. Đừng...... Ô a...... Bên trong quá mức gấp tắc nghẽn, khiêu đản hình giọt nước xác ngoài tại trơn nhẵn dịch ruột non bên trong căn bản bắt không được, lại bị đội lên càng sâu địa phương. Hán khắc tận khả năng chống ra ngón tay để bên trong khe hở biến lớn, lại dùng hai ngón tay kẹp lấy đưa nó lấy ra.

Bên trong bị đùa bỡn mở rộng ra cảm giác quá mức tươi sáng, cơ hồ là một bên co rúm một bên bài tiết ra càng nhiều chất lỏng. Connor sớm đã không có khí lực, chỉ có thể lấy cùi chỏ chống tại sau lưng miễn cưỡng duy trì cân bằng. Khiêu đản bị lấy ra thời điểm còn đang tận tụy chấn động, màu hồng vỏ ngoài mặt dính đầy trong suốt dịch thể, nhìn phá lệ dâm mỹ.

Đã...... Có thể, ngô...... Vào đi...... Connor cơ hồ là mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở tại thỉnh cầu, hắn chủ động mở ra hai chân, đem kia bí ẩn cửa hang triển lộ ra, chỗ kia cũng nhiễm lấy dinh dính chất lỏng, chính khó nhịn khẽ trương khẽ hợp. Connor cũng biết này tấm tư thái đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu dâm đãng, nhưng thực sự không thể trách hắn, hắn thật là bị trêu chọc đến cực hạn, mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông đều lộ ra khát vọng.

Fuck! Ngươi sao có thể đói khát thành như vậy chứ? Hán khắc giải khai quần, cũng đem sớm đã đứng thẳng tính khí giải phóng ra. Bàn giáo viên độ cao có chút cao, cho nên hắn nâng Connor cong lên cong gối, đem người hướng vào phía trong kéo một khoảng cách sau, mới dùng cây nấm đầu tại lối vào cọ xát hai lần, đỉnh tiến sớm đã chuẩn bị xong khang đạo.

A...... Quá khàn khàn tiếng nói gọi vào cuối cùng gần như nghẹn ngào. Mặc dù trải qua đầy đủ chuẩn bị, nhưng quá khoa trương kích thước vẫn là khiến người không chịu đựng nổi. Mỗi lần ăn vào Hán khắc tính khí quá trình lại giống là một loại khác tra tấn, nguyên bản chặt chẽ thành ruột bị ép chống ra, cơ hồ đến khiến người sợ hãi trình độ, nhưng đầy trướng đau nhức đồng thời khoái cảm cũng đi theo thay nhau nổi lên. Lần này cảm giác lại không quá đồng dạng, tiêu suy nghĩ quá lâu đường hành lang rốt cục đạt được thỏa mãn, lập tức liền nịnh hót nghênh đón tiếp lấy. Phần này nhiệt tình liền Hán khắc đều có chút không chịu đựng nổi, hắn đành phải lại đem người hướng trong ngực lôi kéo, lúc này mới thuận lợi đem toàn bộ tính khí đụng đi vào.

Connor thuận cái này lực đạo cả người đều xụi lơ tại bàn giáo viên bên trên, phần eo trở xuống hoàn toàn huyền không bên ngoài, đại khái cũng chỉ có người thanh niên mới có thể có được dạng này mềm dẻo độ. Cái tư thế này thực sự không tính là dễ chịu, phía sau lưng bị khoẻ mạnh trên mặt bàn, căn bản không chỗ gắng sức, dù cho đệm lên hai tầng quần áo cũng cấn đau nhức. Nhưng những này cùng bị lấp đầy khoái cảm so sánh, coi như không là cái gì.

Chế phục vạt áo bị cọ xoay tròn đi lên, lộ ra một đoạn trắng nõn thân eo thật căng thẳng, hiển lộ ra trôi chảy cơ bắp hình dáng. Không có buộc lên nút thắt chế phục áo khoác tại chống đối trong động tác hướng hai bên rộng mở, áo sơmi màu trắng cũng bị ép ra nếp uốn, nhưng đứng thẳng đầu vú vẫn là đem trước ngực đỉnh ra hai cái nhô lên. Hình tượng này quá mức tình sắc, Hán khắc cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi liền đem bàn tay đi vào.

A...... Giáo sư...... Hành vi này lập tức liền đạt được Connor mang theo thở dốc đáp lại. Quần áo trong kích thước hơi rộng rãi, nhưng bây giờ lại bị chống cơ hồ đem nút thắt sụp ra. Có vết chai dày ngón tay véo lấy lên yếu ớt mẫn cảm núm vú vẫn là quá mức thô lệ, lại hết lần này tới lần khác bị vải vóc trói buộc liền trốn tránh cũng không thể, mỗi lần run rẩy đều giống như chủ động đem điểm mẫn cảm đưa lên cung cấp người thưởng thức.

Xuỵt...... Nhỏ giọng dùm một chút, nơi này vẫn là trường học đâu! Ngươi muốn cho tất cả mọi người nghe được sao? Hán khắc tận lực thấp giọng nói. Thanh niên sử dụng quá độ yết hầu khàn khàn đến không được, thế nhưng là tiếng kêu nhưng lại ngọt lại dính, dập dờn tại trống trải trong phòng học chồng lên gợn sóng hồi âm. Lúc này Connor giống như mới nhận thức đến mình đang bị giáo sư đặt ở bàn giáo viên ra thao trường làm sự thật, đột nhiên xuất hiện xấu hổ làm cho hắn độ mẫn cảm lại tăng lên một cái tầng cấp. Bị người dạng này đại khai đại hợp 肏 Làm khoái cảm quá mãnh liệt, thanh âm căn bản ngăn chặn không được, hắn đành phải cắn cánh tay đem rên rỉ đều ô nghẹn ngào nuốt ngăn ở trong cổ họng.

Cái tư thế này thời gian duy trì lớn, thanh niên thân thể tại đau nhức hạ không thể ức chế co rút, toàn thân cơ bắp cơ hồ đều tại co vào run rẩy. Hán khắc tự nhiên cũng đã nhận ra, thế là hắn lại đem Connor bày thành nằm nghiêng tư thế, một cái chân trực tiếp gác ở trên bờ vai, dạng này đã có thể để cho Connor nhẹ nhõm một chút, cũng dễ dàng cho hắn dùng lực. Connor cơ hồ bị làm đến thất thần, chỉ là thuận theo tùy ý loay hoay, nước mắt không cầm được từ trong hốc mắt chảy ra, đem cả khuôn mặt dán loạn thất bát tao đồng thời cũng đang bàn giáo viên bên trên lưu lại một bãi chất lỏng.

Làm sao khóc lợi hại như vậy? Tại ban sơ kịch liệt qua đi, Hán khắc bắt đầu chậm lại đỉnh làm tốc độ. Hán khắc còn giống như là một bộ dù bận vẫn ung dung dáng vẻ, cùng dưới thân sớm đã hỗn loạn không chịu nổi thanh niên tạo thành chênh lệch rõ ràng. Hắn dính chút nước mắt bỏ vào trong miệng, tựa như đang thưởng thức món gì đồ ăn nước tương mang theo chút bình phán ý vị. Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra là mặn chát chát cảm giác, lại là đạo hiếm có trân tu. Vừa mới đang thi bên trong cũng là như thế khóc a? Ngươi thật đúng là dâm đãng học sinh, có phải là? Hắn nói chuyện đồng thời, còn đang hung hăng mài lấy thanh niên thể nội mẫn cảm nhất địa phương.

Không...... A... Không phải...... Ân...... Đáng thương Connor bị thao chỉ có thể thở dốc rên rỉ, căn bản nói không nên lời một câu cãi lại. Hắn tính khí cơ hồ là đạt đến cực hạn, thẳng tắp nhếch lên đến, run rẩy chảy ra đại lượng trước dịch. Hán khắc đương nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua điểm này, hắn dùng ngón tay khép lại phía dưới hình cầu nhẹ nhàng xoa lấy, thô ráp lòng bàn tay xẹt qua non mịn làn da để thanh niên lại là một trận run rẩy.

Ngươi muốn cứ như vậy bắn tại các bạn học bài thi bên trên sao? Hán khắc đè thấp thân thể tiến đến Connor bên tai, lần này thịt của hắn trụ liền tràn đầy toàn chôn ở gấp tắc nghẽn ruột khang bên trong, cùng bị thao rục nhục bích dính sát hợp lại cùng nhau.

Không...... Xác thực, cái hướng kia đặt vào chỉnh lý tốt một chồng bài thi, nếu như Connor lấy hiện tại loại này tư thế cao trào, thế tất sẽ đem tinh dịch phun ra đang thử cuốn lên.

Tại sao lại không chứ? Hán khắc hưởng thụ cái này bị hoàn toàn bao khỏa cảm thụ, biên độ nhỏ ở trong đó mài lấy. Dạng này đổi quyển lão sư liền sẽ biết ngươi cũng đã làm gì...... Chờ bài thi phát hạ đến các bạn học cũng sẽ biết đến. Hán khắc xưa nay không cảm thấy mình là cái ác liệt người, nhưng là vừa gặp phải Connor, hắn liền có chút nhịn không được. Nhịn không được muốn đem cái này luôn là một bộ tinh anh bề ngoài thanh niên thao thành một loại khác bộ dáng —— Một loại chỉ có hắn mới có thể trông thấy bộ dáng.

Không muốn...... Hán khắc...... Đừng như vậy! Hiển nhiên là bị Hán khắc miêu tả hù đến, thanh niên âm thanh run rẩy không thôi, vừa mềm không ra bộ dáng, càng thêm khơi gợi lên nam nhân thi ngược muốn.

Ngươi không nghĩ liền muốn hảo hảo nhịn xuống! Hán khắc một bên dạng này khuyên bảo thanh niên, một bên lại khôi phục trước đó tần suất đại lực thao làm lấy hắn, thậm chí còn dùng móng tay đi gãi phá cán đến tăng lớn giao phó học sinh kích thích.

A! Đừng...... Hán khắc! Không được...... Cầu ngươi, đừng như vậy...... Thanh niên tại ác ý đùa bỡn hạ cơ hồ là khóc thở không ra hơi khẩn cầu.

Nhìn thấy Connor đúng là không kiên trì nổi, Hán khắc lúc này mới nâng thanh niên phần lưng, ôm hắn lên đến xoay người đè vào trên bảng đen lại tiếp tục động tác. Quá trình này hắn tính khí vẫn như cũ chôn ở thanh niên thể nội, tại dưới tác dụng của trọng lực tiến vào phá lệ sâu. Connor cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền bắn ra, tràng đạo cũng tại cao trào hạ không tự chủ co rút. Hán khắc liền trận này cơ hồ muốn đem người treo cổ ở trong đó co vào xung thứ mấy lần, cũng phóng thích tại đường hành lang chỗ sâu.

Ngài chính là phạm quy...... Cái tư thế này hạ không tốt gắng sức, Connor chỉ có thể chăm chú vòng hắn, đem chân cuộn tại ngang hông của hắn. Cái tư thế này vừa vặn thuận tiện đầu hắn chôn ở Hán khắc chỗ cổ, cho nên thanh âm liền rầu rĩ cách quần áo truyền tới, nghe dinh dính cháo giống nũng nịu.

Rõ ràng là ngươi nói ra trước...... Mỗi khi loại thời điểm này Hán khắc liền sẽ không có cách, Connor khẳng định cũng là đoan chắc hắn điểm này.

Nhưng ngài cũng không thể chơi như thế quá mức! Thanh niên ngẩng đầu nghiêm khắc lên án. Hắn tận lực bày ra vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, hết lần này tới lần khác quên hắn còn quấn ở Hán khắc trên thân, hiệu quả cũng liền giảm bớt đi nhiều.

Tốt a, là ta không đối. Cũng may giáo sư cũng tại nghĩ lại lần này có lẽ là thật quá mức phát hỏa.

Ngài đến đền bù ta...... Hai người góp quá gần, Connor nhận mê hoặc giống như liền hôn lên. Từ vừa mới bắt đầu hắn liền khát không được, hiện tại cuối cùng là có thể từ đối phương trong miệng đạt được chút an ủi, cho nên hắn dây dưa thật lâu.

Cứ việc cảm thấy thanh niên gần nhất càng thêm được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, nhưng giờ phút này vuốt ve an ủi cảm giác quá mức mỹ hảo, Hán khắc cũng không có ý định phá hư bầu không khí.

Kia phần bài thi ta nghĩ lại làm một lần, lần này căn bản không tính toán gì hết! Sau khi tách ra, Connor vẫn là dính sát không muốn tách ra. Hán khắc râu ria có chút lộn xộn, nhưng là rất mềm mại, hắn liền bên cạnh liếm bên cạnh cọ ở nơi đó cọ xát, câu nói này cơ hồ là tại bọn hắn răng môi ở giữa truyền đạt.

Có thể! Hán khắc tự nhiên vui với đuổi theo dính sát môi lưỡi đáp lại.

Bất quá...... Connor giống như là muốn tuyên thệ cái gì kéo dài khoảng cách, ta ngày nghỉ vẫn là phải đi ngài nơi đó học bổ túc. Hắn nói nghiêm túc.

Hắn khả năng thật đem đứa nhỏ này làm hư —— Hôm nay Hán khắc · Anderson giáo sư cũng tại bản thân tỉnh lại.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kinh lịch cuộc thi lần này, các bạn học đối học bá Connor nhận biết lại lên cái mới bậc thang:   
Học bá không hổ là học bá, ta đề ý còn không có phân tích ra được người ta liền lật giấy!  
A! Còn có hắn bài thi lúc trạng thái, cảm giác hoàn toàn một bộ đã tính trước dáng vẻ!  
Đúng vậy a, người ta thưởng tích đề hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong tác phẩm tình cảm bên trong, đều khóc! Ta thật sự là kém xa lắm a!  
Bọn hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết học bá giao như thế nào bài thi......  
Cũng không biết học bá tại trong ngày nghỉ đi tìm giáo sư học bổ túc cái gì......

【 Hán Khang / Thám tử tổ 】 Ngày mùa hè cái thứ nhất anh đào EstherX  
Summary:

This work is in Chinese,but AO3 doesn't let me choose.I'm so sorry.

Connor Trong giấc mộng cũng ý đồ tìm hiểu được hàm nghĩa. Hiện tại, hắn cần làm ra một cái quyết định: Để đây hết thảy dừng lại tại mộng giai đoạn, hoặc là để nó trở thành hiện thực. Bối cảnh vì hòa bình tuyến đại kết cục, ngoại trừ Simon bên ngoài tất cả mọi người sống sót ( Ta có lỗi với hắn )  
Notes:

bgm: Absofacto 《Dissolve》, cực ít lượng Marseilles cùng ngựa áo đề cập   
Bọn hắn không thuộc về ta  
Work Text:  
Ngày mùa hè cái thứ nhất anh đào *

Phối đôi: Hank/Connor( Nghiêng tuyến có ý nghĩa )  
Phân cấp: NC-17  
bgm: Absofacto 《Dissolve》  
Summary: Connor Trong giấc mộng cũng ý đồ tìm hiểu được hàm nghĩa. Hiện tại, hắn cần làm ra một cái quyết định: Để đây hết thảy dừng lại tại mộng giai đoạn, hoặc là để nó trở thành hiện thực. Bối cảnh vì hòa bình tuyến đại kết cục, ngoại trừ Simon bên ngoài tất cả mọi người sống sót ( Ta có lỗi với hắn )  
Warning: Cực ít lượng Marseilles cùng ngựa áo đề cập.  
Tuyên bố: Bọn hắn không thuộc về ta.

Mộng chính là cổ xưa nhất mỹ học hoạt động.  
—— Bác Nhĩ Hes 《 Bảy đêm 》

Connor Tại trong giấc mộng của mình tỉnh lại.

Đây cũng không phải là hắn lần thứ nhất nằm mơ. Hắn cái thứ nhất mộng cảnh đản sinh tại hết thảy hết thảy đều kết thúc về sau tháng thứ hai, kể từ lúc đó hắn liền phát giác mình ở trong giấc mộng đủ loại thể nghiệm so trong hiện thực càng xấp xỉ hơn tại nhân loại.Markus Từng hướng hắn giải thích qua mộng khái niệm. Nó cùng thiền cảnh vườn hoa tương tự, lại không hoàn toàn giống nhau. Mộng có thể là mơ hồ, chỉ hướng không rõ, càng quan trọng hơn là, hắn không cần trong mộng hướng người nào làm việc báo cáo. Mộng cảnh là tự do, không logic mà theo, thuộc về ý thức sau khi thức tỉnh trọng yếu biểu hiện một trong, mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ an ủi hắn nói không cần phải lo lắng.

Đây là chuyện tốt.Markus Nói như vậy.

Bình thường Connor Ở trong giấc mộng là hoàn toàn buông lỏng, hắn không có trải qua cái gọi là ác mộng, nhưng lần này có nhiều thứ tựa hồ không thích hợp. Mắt hắn híp lại dò xét bốn phía, cũng cấp tốc làm ra phù hợp ước định. Đây là Hank Nhà cổng, tinh mịn màn mưa rũ xuống phía sau hắn, ẩm ướt sương mù dần dần hướng hắn dựa sát vào, ngày mùa hè gió mùa thiên sứ đến tòa thành thị này không khí độ ẩm đạt tới trước nay chưa từng có no bụng trướng. Quen thuộc tràng cảnh, lại làm hắn không có tồn tại rất gấp gáp, thái dương đèn vòng không ngừng lóe ra hoàng quang.

Đáng chết, Connor! Con mẹ nó ngươi tại cửa ra vào thất thần làm gì, còn không cút nhanh lên tiến đến, không thấy được bên ngoài đã trời mưa sao? Một tiếng không nhịn được hét to từ phòng nội bộ truyền đến, mô phỏng sinh vật người không khỏi sửng sốt một chút. Hắn rốt cục ý thức được kia cỗ lạ lẫm khẩn trương cảm giác từ đâu mà đến.

Đây là Connor Trải qua thời gian dài lần thứ nhất mộng thấy Hank Anderson.

Chỉ là giấc mộng. Phân tích của hắn hệ thống tại hắn mở cửa tiền đề bày ra hắn, phảng phất một loại nào đó không cần thiết tâm lý ám chỉ. Màu vàng quang hồ lóe một cái chớp mắt, chợt khôi phục thành bình tĩnh màu lam.

Connor Đẩy cửa ra, lặng yên không một tiếng động bước vào trong phòng, Hank Chính đứng quay lưng về phía hắn ngồi phịch ở trên ghế sa lon. Hắn không có mở đèn, lờ mờ hoàn cảnh bên trong duy nhất nguồn sáng là TV tràn ra yếu ớt huỳnh quang, mà Sumo Thì như thường ngày cuộn tại ghế sô pha một góc nghỉ ngơi, nghe được mở cửa động tĩnh lúc bỗng dưng chi lăng lên lỗ tai, xông Connor Uông một tiếng, xem như vấn an.

Hank, ta...... Hắn chần chờ khép cửa lại, mở rộng bước chân hướng nhân loại đi đến, một nháy mắt có chút không phân rõ cuối cùng là mộng cảnh vẫn là hiện thực. Hắn thói quen đưa tay vuốt vuốt Sumo Sau tai cây chỗ kia bụi lông tóc, Saint-Bernard chó thích ý từ từ lòng bàn tay của hắn, lập tức nhảy xuống ghế sô pha, du du nhàn nhàn quơ cái mông đi hướng quá nửa ăn bồn.

Già thám tử có vẻ như chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm trên TV nhiệt bá trận bóng, không có đi lưu ý Android chính cẩn thận từng li từng tí sát bên hắn ngồi xuống. Xốc xếch trên bàn trà tùy ý bày biện mấy cái pizza không hộp; Một hộp rửa sạch anh đào, sung mãn tinh nhuận giọt nước lăn qua thuần thục đỏ thẫm trái cây mặt ngoài, trượt ra mấy đạo tươi sáng nước đọng; Cùng một bình uống một nửa bị bóp xẹp nước Đức bia đen.

Ngươi không nên uống cái kia, Hank.Connor Khiển trách giống như liếc mắt tóc bạc nam nhân, chúng ta nói xong, ngươi rõ ràng đã kiên trì hai tháng không uống rượu tinh.

For fuck's sake, lại bắt đầu. Nhân loại tựa hồ đối với lấy không khí liếc mắt, bất mãn lẩm bẩm, chỉ là một chai bia mà thôi, ta không chết được, Connor.

Connor Hé miệng, tựa hồ muốn phản bác cái gì, nhưng mà Hank Động tác kế tiếp lại ngăn lại hắn phát ra tiếng —— Già thám tử đưa tay đem một viên anh đào nhét vào hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người cộng tác trong miệng.

Ăn con mẹ nó ngươi anh đào (Have your fucking cherry**), sau đó câm miệng cho ta.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người không cần ăn. Thái dương quang hồ sáng lên màu vàng, Android ngậm lấy anh đào suy nghĩ một lát, quyết định vẫn là đem câu nói này ném vào máy xử lý chỗ sâu.

Như là Sáng Thế Kỷ lúc đầu vườn địa đàng bên trong Eva nhận rắn dẫn dụ mà hái ăn trái cấm, Connor Tiếp nhận Hank Đưa tới, hắn vốn không cần anh đào. Nhưng cái sau tựa hồ không hề chỉ thoả mãn với đó, tại Connor Thử nghiệm cắn xuống hắn cái thứ nhất lúc, Hank Đột nhiên nghiêng người lại gần, một cái tay vượt qua hắn khép lại hai chân chống tại trên ghế sa lon, liên tiếp thân thể hình thành một cái chật chội không gian.

......Hank? Bọn hắn cách một đoạn hô hấp khoảng cách, Connor Lại thấy không rõ mặt của hắn. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cau mày, toàn lực điều động mình thiết bị quang học, ý đồ khiến tầm mắt lần nữa khôi phục rõ ràng. Cùng lúc đó, một đạo hồng quang phi tốc lướt qua hắn đèn vòng. Hắn logic module trong lúc nhất thời không cách nào liền Hank Đột nhiên xuất hiện thân cận đạt được xác thực kết luận, xã giao module đồng dạng tại lúc này tuyên cáo bãi công. Hắn cứng ngắc lấy lưng, có vẻ hơi chân tay luống cuống.

Trong mộng cảnh Hank Hiển nhiên cùng trong hiện thực Hank Đồng dạng khuyết thiếu đầy đủ kiên nhẫn. Hắn không có chờ hắn Android từ một đống lớn không kịp tiêu hóa số liệu bên trong nhín chút thời gian, mà là thẳng cắn anh đào một chỗ khác, đầu lưỡi dùng sức đẩy nó tiến vào Connor Khoang miệng. Mô phỏng sinh vật mặt người đối với hắn sở tác sở vi ngu ngơ giống khối đầu gỗ, còn thừa thịt quả bọc lấy hột không trở ngại chút nào lăn tiến hắn người tạo răng môi ở giữa. Môi của bọn hắn kín kẽ dính vào cùng nhau. Nhân loại nhiệt độ phảng phất kia buộc đến từ Prometheus ngọn đuốc cứu vớt gần như đứng máy Connor, đầu lưỡi của hắn bởi vì nhận ngoài định mức kích thích mà cuốn lên, không cẩn thận cùng Hank Quấy cùng một chỗ, đèn vòng triệt để biến thành màu vàng.

Mộng là không logic mà theo.Markus Đột nhiên ở giữa xông vào hắn có chút hỗn loạn trung ương máy xử lý. Đừng lo lắng, Connor, thử đi hưởng thụ nó.

Hắn thật làm như vậy. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy nhân loại bả vai, học Hank Bộ dáng đóng lại hai mắt, hơi có vẻ lạng quạng đáp lại nụ hôn này. Một nửa là bởi vì đây là khung máy phân tích đạt được lựa chọn tốt nhất, một nửa thuần túy là bởi vì hắn muốn làm như vậy. Anh đào ngọt, Whisky thuần hậu cùng mùi thuốc lá cay độc hỗn tạp cuồn cuộn lấy đánh tới hướng dày đặc với hắn trong miệng bích thần kinh cảm thụ, anh đào hạch theo đầu lưỡi đưa đẩy lăn qua cổ họng của hắn, nhất thời nhấc lên khung máy một trận cực kỳ nhỏ bé run rẩy.Hank Nguyên bản đặt ở trên ghế sa lon tay nơi này lúc xoa lên mô phỏng sinh vật người đùi, bắt đầu lôi kéo quần của hắn. Hắn cũng không tính đem phần này thân mật điểm đến là dừng, vừa vặn tương phản, nụ hôn này càng giống là một loại nào đó lướt qua liền thôi thăm dò.

Bọn hắn cơ hồ là ôm ấp lấy cùng một chỗ đảo hướng ghế sô pha, Connor Quần bị chính hắn đá phải trên sàn nhà.Hank Cái bóng hư miểu lại nặng nề đè ép hắn, cặp kia màu lam xám con mắt giống như ánh nắng bao phủ xuống thiêu đốt vô ngần băng nguyên, thân ảnh của hắn dần dần ngưng kết trong đó, phảng phất một chỗ bị đông cứng vĩnh hằng.Hank Mơn trớn hắn tấm kia hỗn hợp ngây thơ cùng dục niệm mặt, những ngôi sao kia điểm điểm tàn nhang cùng nốt ruồi, tiếp theo nắm lấy tay của hắn, phảng phất hắn là một con lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ tránh thoát trói buộc hồ điệp, dễ nát mà nhẹ nhàng. Những cái kia chạm đến cùng hôn lôi cuốn lấy nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể đốt hướng trong cơ thể hắn mỗi một chỗ thần nhân tạo trải qua, đi theo đệ dịch lưu động quỹ tích, êm ái tụ hợp vào hữu lực đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động lấy mô phỏng sinh vật trái tim. Mô phỏng sinh vật người tại hỗn loạn tưng bừng số liệu đại dương mênh mông bên trong đánh bậy đánh bạ mở ra tình ái mô tổ. Hắn là cảnh dụng hình, nhưng cùng lúc cũng là máy nguyên hình, nói một cách khác, hắn phân phối trang bị đầy đủ.

Hank Ngón tay tiến vào hắn thời điểm, một tiếng hư hư thực thực khóc nức nở rên rỉ chảy qua hắn phát ra tiếng khí. Hắn mơ hồ ý thức được phát ra những này âm tiết cũng không cần trải qua máy xử lý cho phép, chỉ là bởi vì đến tự thân thể phản ứng tự nhiên, cũng không giống những cái kia tình ái chuyên dụng mô phỏng sinh vật người đồng dạng vì lấy lòng chỗ đối tượng phục vụ —— Mặc dù trình độ nào đó mà nói Hank Hoàn toàn chính xác đối với cái này rất được lợi, thế là hắn lại bỏ vào một ngón tay.

Cảnh cáo

Thân mềm không ổn định

Nhiệt độ ổn định khí mất cân bằng

Trong giấc mộng này Hank Cơ hồ không thế nào nói chuyện. Bọn hắn dục niệm quá mức mãnh liệt, tìm không thấy lời nói để diễn tả.Connor Ngón tay xoắn lấy lớn tuổi người chưa tu dung nhan màu xám bạc tóc dài, sền sệt thở dốc dần dần dung nhập ngoài cửa sổ tí tách tiếng mưa rơi, sấm rền tại mây tầng ở giữa cuồn cuộn.Sumo Đã ngủ, TV cũng không biết lúc nào bị đóng lại, bốn phía u ám đến tái đi, chỉ có một chút mông lung thủy quang xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ vẩy hướng sàn nhà.Hank Địt vào trong cơ thể hắn thời khắc đó, khoái cảm giống như một đạo thiểm điện đánh trúng hắn, hết thảy thiết bị toàn diện mất linh, hắn căn bản là không có cách ức chế mình run rẩy, phảng phất một đầu nước mưa giao hội mà thành róc rách dòng suối tại nhân loại trong ngực rên rỉ chảy xuôi.

Connor. Nhân loại lấy kia no bụng trải qua liệt tửu cùng thuốc lá tàn phá khàn khàn tiếng nói kêu tên của hắn, lại một lần nữa trùng điệp đụng vào thân thể của hắn. Không có hệ thống báo sai nhắc nhở, RK800 Phát ra tiếng hệ thống lại phảng phất bị một loại nào đó mãnh liệt mà lạ lẫm tình cảm khóa lại, không cách nào cho thỏa đáng đáp lại. Hắn phảng phất bị triệt triệt để để tan rã.

Connor.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người mở hai mắt ra. Hắn khung máy bị tự chủ khởi động ( Tựa như một con người thực sự đồng dạng. Hắn như thế định nghĩa ), hắn từ trong mộng thức tỉnh, tại Hank Nhà phòng khách đầu kia trên ghế sa lon.Connor Trong suốt màu trà trong mắt lóe lên mờ mờ nắng sớm, mà Sumo Liền uốn tại chân hắn bên cạnh, chính vươn thẳng cái mũi nhiều hứng thú ngửi tới ngửi lui.

Sáng sớm tốt lành, Sumo.Connor Một mặt thấp giọng cùng hắn vấn an, một mặt ngồi dậy. Hiện tại là thứ bảy sáu giờ sáng, nên gọi Hank Rời giường rèn luyện thời gian, hắn lại lần đầu tiên do dự. Mô phỏng sinh vật người ngu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, mặt không biểu tình, đèn vòng nhưng trong nháy mắt tránh là màu vàng, trí nhớ của hắn chứa đựng module không tự chủ được bắt đầu chiếu lại lên mới cái kia hoang đường mộng cảnh.Connor Yên lặng rời đi ghế sô pha, hắn tạm thời không có cách nào hoàn toàn khách quan đối đãi địa phương này.Sumo Ngoẹo đầu, tựa hồ có chút không hiểu hành vi của hắn, cũng vì mình không có đạt được lệ thường vuốt ve mà ủy khuất ô kêu.

Ngoan cẩu cẩu, cho ta chút thời gian. Hắn cúi người trấn an tính gãi gãi Saint-Bernard chó dày đặc lông gáy, ngồi dậy thuận tay lấy ra một túi thức ăn cho chó đi hướng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong Sumo Vắng vẻ ăn bồn, thay hắn thêm vào tràn đầy một phần, cái sau thì hưng phấn giẫm lên cước bộ của hắn đuổi theo trước, chuẩn bị hưởng dụng bữa sáng.

Mơ hồ có tiếng ngáy từ phòng ngủ truyền đến, Hank Vẫn tại ngủ say. Những cái kia trầm mặc mà phập phồng tiếng hít thở phảng phất sinh sôi không ngừng sóng biển tràn vào hắn thính giác mô tổ, Connor Đứng tại kia phiến từng bị hắn một quyền đánh nát cửa sổ thủy tinh trước lẳng lặng nghe một hồi, quyết định đem gọi Hank Rời giường kế hoạch rèn luyện dời đi nhiệm vụ liệt biểu hạng thứ hai, đồng thời lại đem tìm Markus Nói một chút xếp vào trong đó. Hắn lại tiếp tục trở lại phòng bếp, bắt đầu vì già thám tử chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Mặc dù từ xuất xưởng bắt đầu hắn liền bị chuyên chở gia chính module, nhưng trên thực tế hắn cũng không có chân chính khởi động qua nó, thẳng đến hắn chuyển vào Hank Nhà. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cách mạng lấy được giai đoạn tính thắng lợi sau tháng thứ hai, Markus Làm mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ cùng nhân loại đại biểu tiến hành công khai đàm phán. Lần này bàn bạc thành quả liền chính phủ tuyên bố, thừa nhận mô phỏng sinh vật người là một cái chủng tộc mới, tại xã hội loài người có được bình đẳng lại hợp pháp địa vị. Năm tới, mô phỏng sinh vật người người liên quan quyền dự luật lần lượt ra sân khấu.Connor Chính là tại một năm này rời đi Jericho Trở lại DPD, tại Fowler Bổ nhiệm hạ chính thức trở thành từ trước tới nay vị thứ nhất mô phỏng sinh vật người thám tử, tiếp tục cùng Hank Cộng tác cộng sự, khác nhau chỉ bất quá ở chỗ hắn hiện tại cũng có thể dẫn tới một phần tiền lương.

Vạn sự khởi đầu nan. Cho dù là có được cao đẳng trí tuệ sinh mạng thể, đối mặt củi gạo dầu muối lúc cũng không khỏi vô kế khả thi, lần đầu xuống bếp thời điểm Connor Thậm chí lầm đem đường coi như muối ăn trộn lẫn tiến súp khoai tây bên trong. Bất quá, loại tình huống này cũng không tiếp tục quá lâu, năng lực học tập siêu quần RK800 Rất nhanh thích ứng gia chính module vận hành phương thức cũng thành công nắm giữ nấu nướng quyết khiếu, hiểu được như thế nào tại cam đoan khỏe mạnh đồng thời làm thức ăn trở nên mỹ vị. Ngay từ đầu Hank Khó tránh khỏi đối với cái này rất có phê bình kín đáo, hắn phàn nàn nói mình cũng không phải mẹ hắn con thỏ —— Huống chi con thỏ ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn ăn loại thịt —— Nhưng xem ở đồ vật cũng không khó ăn phần bên trên, mà lại Hank Rõ ràng Connor Sẽ không dễ dàng đình chỉ hắn quá chững chạc đàng hoàng nhắc tới, hắn vẫn là ( Bất đắc dĩ ) Cấp ra nhất định nhượng bộ.

Đem cuối cùng một mảnh toàn mạch bánh mì để vào máy nướng bánh định tốt lúc về sau, Connor Quay người đi hướng Hank Phòng ngủ. Không hề nghi ngờ, cái sau vẫn đắm chìm trong giấc ngủ chi thần trong lồng ngực. Mô phỏng sinh vật người lặng yên không một tiếng động rảo bước tiến lên gian phòng, dẫn đầu đi qua kéo ra màn cửa, ánh nắng tranh nhau chen lấn tràn vào đến. Nhân loại trên giường lập tức lầu bầu trở mình, phảng phất là vô ý thức nhấc lên chăn mền che kín đầu, ý đồ ngăn cản cường quang thế công.

Jesus Christ!Hank Bất mãn vừa bất đắc dĩ phát ra thở dài một tiếng, đây chính là thứ bảy!

Sáng sớm tốt lành, Lieutenant.Connor Tỉnh táo mở miệng nói, đối với hắn phàn nàn ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hiện tại là buổi sáng bảy giờ, nếu ngươi muốn biết.

Fuck you,Connor. Tóc bạc thám tử đối với hắn so với một cây ngón giữa, thở dài một tiếng, chậm rãi xoay người ngồi dậy, ta lúc đầu nhất định là điên rồi mới có thể để ngươi vào ở đến.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người tựa hồ bởi vì hắn dừng một chút, tiếp theo hơi nghi hoặc một chút ngoẹo đầu: Thế nhưng là căn cứ ta kiểm trắc, thân thể của ngài số liệu......

Đây chẳng qua là cái so sánh!Hank Không thể làm gì khác hơn đánh gãy hắn, còn có, quên mất những cái kia kiểm trắc kết quả, đừng hơi một tí liền quét hình ta!

Minh bạch (Got it).Connor Thói quen thuận miệng đáp ứng, đồng thời lại lặng lẽ đem ánh mắt nhìn về phía đối phương giờ phút này đang không ngừng mấp máy đôi môi, trong mộng tràng cảnh liền không đúng lúc nhảy ra, bọn hắn ở trên ghế sa lon hôn tràng diện cơ hồ trong nháy mắt chiếm cứ hắn toàn bộ số liệu máy xử lý.Connor Không thể không vội vàng dời nhìn trộm ánh mắt lấy ngăn cản càng nhiều hình tượng tránh thoát ký ức chứa đựng module trói buộc, hắn điều tiết bơm tựa hồ hiện ra mất linh điềm báo.Hank Chính đưa lưng về phía hắn tại trong tủ treo quần áo tìm kiếm có thể xuyên quần áo sạch, cũng không lưu ý đến Android không thích hợp, nhưng Connor Lại cho là mình đã không có cách nào tiếp tục tại gian phòng này tiếp tục chờ đợi, hắn bắt đầu hướng cửa phòng ngủ di động. Phảng phất tại này lưu thêm một phút, hắn liền sẽ nhiều một phần bại lộ bản thân nguy hiểm.

Ta nghĩ ta nghe được máy nướng bánh thanh âm. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cố gắng trấn định kéo cửa phòng ra, ta tại phòng ăn chờ ngươi.

Hắn đi được dị thường vội vàng, thậm chí gần như chạy trối chết, liền liền tìm đến lấy cớ cũng mười phần sứt sẹo. Cái này không giống hắn.Connor Lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm kia hai mảnh bắn ra bánh mì nướng, trong lúc nhất thời không có chút nào động tác.Sumo Ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi hướng hắn chạy tới, có chỗ cầu giống như cắn cắn hắn ống quần, Connor Mới giật mình hắn vậy mà bỏ sót dắt chó cái này nhiệm vụ hàng ngày, hắn không thể không một bên chế tác sandwich một bên không được nhỏ giọng đối Sumo Nói thật có lỗi, cũng cam đoan loại tình huống này tuyệt sẽ không có lần sau —— Mà nhất tâm nhị dụng đại giới thì là hắn kém chút làm lẫn lộn sốt cà chua cùng tương ớt bình, loại kia hắn tại nếm thử nấu nướng sơ kỳ mới có thể phạm sai lầm. Hắn đem làm tốt bữa sáng phóng tới trên mặt bàn, nghe thấy cửa phòng vệ sinh bị mở ra vang động, Hank Chính lê lấy hắn cặp kia vừa mua không lâu nhựa plastic dép lê đi về phía này. Đầu kia quá dài tóc bạc bị hắn tiện tay cầm da gân ghim —— Nguyên nhân là hắn lười đi cắt tóc. Mà giờ khắc này mô phỏng sinh vật người lại lựa chọn cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú lên từ bánh mì phiến biên giới rò rỉ ra răng cưa trạng rau xà lách phiến lá, tận lực không nhìn tới Hank.

Ta một hồi muốn ra lội môn, Markus Đột nhiên tìm ta có chút việc thương lượng. Hắn nói láo thời điểm LED Lại biến thành màu vàng, nhưng chưa hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh Hank Không để ý đến điểm ấy, rất xin lỗi, Lieutenant, nhưng ta hôm nay khả năng không có cách nào lưu Sumo .

Là Hank, chúng ta đã liền vấn đề này uốn nắn rất nhiều lần rồi. Già thám tử khẽ nhíu mày, giọng điệu xen vào không vui cùng bất đắc dĩ ở giữa, cho nên ngươi muốn đi Jericho?

Là, nhưng sẽ không quá lâu. Mô phỏng sinh vật người rốt cục lấy dũng khí đối đầu nhân loại hơi có vẻ nhập nhèm ánh mắt, khen ngợi hướng hắn mỉm cười, ngươi nhìn rất không tệ, ta thích ngươi mới tạo hình.

A, ách, tạ ơn.Hank Càng che càng lộ tựa như giơ lên Mark chén, đem trên mặt biểu lộ giấu ở phía sau.

Không cần lo lắng, ta chậm nhất sẽ tại trước cơm tối gấp trở về.Connor Cam kết, ngữ điệu nhu hòa.

Vậy ta đề nghị ngươi tốt nhất lái xe đi.Hank Uống một hớp lớn cà phê, chìa khoá liền đặt ở trên bàn trà.

A...... Vẫn là không được. Android chần chờ một chút, ta tính toán thôi diễn ra tối ưu kết quả là xe buýt.

Hank Ngắm hắn một chút, không nói gì, chỉ là khe khẽ hừ một tiếng, ý là theo hắn đi.

Thật không dám tin tưởng các ngươi ở cuối tuần còn muốn mẹ hắn công việc. Nhân loại lẩm bẩm.

Không phải công việc, chỉ là một ít chuyện riêng.Connor Nháy mắt mấy cái, mỉm cười, kia đối màu trà con mắt tại ánh nắng chiếu rọi xuống nổi lên mềm mại mà ấm áp màu sắc, rất có sinh cơ, tin tưởng ta, không bao lâu liền có thể xử lý tốt.

Hank Bỗng nhiên buông xuống một mực giơ Mark chén, chẳng biết tại sao, Connor Cảm thấy khuôn mặt của hắn biểu lộ toát ra vẻ lúng túng cùng không được tự nhiên.

Ta đi trước, Lieu......Hank, hi vọng ngươi hôm nay trôi qua vui sướng. Còn có ngươi, Sumo, chúng ta ban đêm gặp.

Android khó được không có đi mảnh cứu thần tình kia xuất hiện phía sau tầng sâu nguyên nhân liền quay người rời đi.Hank Màu băng lam ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối giằng co tại bóng lưng của hắn phía trên, cho đến cái sau triệt để vì khép lại đại môn bao phủ. Hắn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, bị ép thu hồi những cái kia gần như thoát cương ánh mắt, sau đó nặng nề mà, hay là uể oải, tiết ra một tiếng ý vị không rõ thở dài.

>>>

Mô phỏng sinh vật người cách mạng thắng lợi sau không lâu, Markus Bọn hắn liền dẫn lĩnh trong thành còn lại người sống sót tại vùng ngoại thành khu vực biên giới tìm được mới lâm thời chỗ ở, cũng vẫn đem mệnh danh là Jericho. Toà này tại 《 Thánh kinh 》 Bên trong một lần bị phá hủy Thánh Thành, dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người đã từng chỗ tránh nạn cùng gia viên, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó đã bị thành công trùng kiến.

Connor Là chủ động đưa ra lưu lại hỗ trợ, này cũng có chút vượt quá Markus Dự kiến, bất quá hắn vẫn như cũ đối với cái này biểu thị vui vẻ tiếp nhận, dù sao bọn hắn bây giờ hoàn toàn chính xác nhu cầu cấp bách nhân thủ. Sự thật chứng minh, đó là cái sáng suốt quyết định, máy nguyên hình tại quản lý phương diện hoàn toàn chính xác rất có kiến giải, hắn rất nhanh tại bọn này mô phỏng sinh vật người bên trong dựng đứng nhất định uy vọng, cùng North Cùng Josh Quan hệ cũng có chỗ hòa hoãn. Bất quá, mặc dù như thế, Markus Y nguyên có loại cảm giác mãnh liệt: Connor Không hoàn toàn thuộc về nơi này. Cũng không phải là hắn bài xích sự tồn tại của đối phương, chính tương phản, tại cộng sự trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn dám khẳng định bọn hắn kết thâm hậu hữu nghị, cái loại cảm giác này càng giống là một loại siêu thoát tư tưởng bên ngoài trực giác. Hắn nghĩ cái sau chính mình đồng dạng rõ ràng điểm này, cho nên khi một năm sau Connor Hướng hắn tạm biệt lúc, hắn cũng không biểu hiện ra quá nhiều kinh ngạc, cũng chưa từng tận lực giữ lại, chỉ là bình tĩnh tiếp nhận hắn sắp rời đi sự thật.

Ta còn tưởng rằng......RK800 Trợn to hai mắt nhìn về phía hắn, nhìn qua tương đương hoang mang, ngươi sẽ cự tuyệt.

Ngươi có ngươi lý do cùng ý nghĩ, ta không có quyền can thiệp.Markus Cho hắn một cái trấn an mỉm cười, ta biết có người bây giờ so với chúng ta càng cần hơn ngươi, Connor, ngươi một mực đối với hắn không yên lòng. Có lẽ đó mới là ngươi chân chính hẳn là trở về địa phương, ngươi làm ra quyết định là chính xác, ngươi nên nghe theo nội tâm thanh âm.

Jericho Vĩnh viễn hoan nghênh ngươi. Trận này nói chuyện chuẩn bị kết thúc thời điểm, mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ chủ động ôm hắn, bảo trì liên lạc.

Từ đó về sau, bởi vì Connor Công việc luôn luôn quá bận rộn, nếu như không phải phi thường bắt buộc, bọn hắn tại dưới tình huống bình thường có khuynh hướng dựa vào viễn trình thông tin đến trao đổi tin tức, hiếm khi chọn gặp mặt nói chuyện hình thức, càng võng luận hôm nay dạng này không chào hỏi trực tiếp từ đến đây.Markus Đang kinh ngạc cùng nghi hoặc sau khi ẩn ẩn có một ít lo lắng: Connor Cực kì hiếm thấy lại bắt đầu vừa đi vừa về loay hoay hắn viên kia tiền xu, đây không phải dấu hiệu tốt.

Xảy ra chuyện gì, Connor?Markus Nhìn lướt qua mô phỏng sinh vật người thái dương màu vàng LED, dẫn đầu mà hữu hảo mở miệng nói, ngươi nhìn qua rất bất an.

Tiểu xảo kim loại vật tại RK800 Giữa ngón tay nhanh chóng nhảy nhót mấy hiệp sau liền bị hắn thu hồi.Connor Nhấp ở lại môi đón lấy mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ ôn hòa nhìn chăm chú, không có cấp tốc nói tiếp, tựa hồ còn tại hệ thống liệt ra tuyển hạng bên trong giãy dụa.

Ta lại nằm mơ. Hắn âm tần máy xử lý phảng phất bị Detroit đầy đủ nước mưa xối nhuận qua một lần, thấm ra một cỗ ngột ngạt ẩm ướt câm, lần này cùng trước kia đều không quá đồng dạng —— Ta mộng thấy Lieutenant Anderson. Hắn, hắn cùng bình thường nhìn cũng có chút không giống nhau lắm, ta không biết...... Hắn bỗng nhiên như vậy dừng lại, không còn tiếp tục.

Markus Đèn vòng thất bại một cái chớp mắt. Hắn đại khái có thể đoán được Connor Muốn nói lại thôi bộ phận sau nội dung, tiện thể cũng minh bạch đối phương kiên trì muốn cùng hắn gặp mặt nói chuyện nguyên nhân. Tại Connor Thức tỉnh cũng không chân chính có được nhân loại những cái kia cảm xúc về sau, mặc dù hắn vẫn không có thể hoàn toàn quen thuộc cuộc sống như vậy, nhưng cũng không khỏi bị ảnh hưởng này, tỉ như giống hắn hôm nay trong lúc lơ đãng chỗ hiện ra lòng xấu hổ. Một loại nào đó phương diện đi lên giảng, mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ ngược lại là thực vì bằng hữu của hắn mà cảm thấy cao hứng —— Cái này dù sao cũng là một loại tiến bộ.

Suy nghĩ một lát, Markus Hướng hắn duỗi ra tay phải của mình.

Nếu như ngươi không biết nên nói như thế nào lời nói, hắn cố ý chậm lại ngữ tốc, chúng ta còn có cái khác phương thức câu thông có thể lựa chọn.

Connor Ngầm hiểu nắm chặt tay của hắn. Hai vị mô phỏng sinh vật người làn da tầng dần dần rút đi, thạch cao bạch bộ phận vì vậy mà lộ ra nguyên trạng. Một chút vi diệu cảm xúc lướt qua mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ lam lục khác nhau đồng tử, hắn LED Cho đến bọn hắn hai tay tách ra thời khắc đó vẫn duy trì lấy sáng tỏ hoàng, hắn cảm thấy được Connor Vẫn như cũ hướng hắn che giấu một chút càng thêm tư mật nội dung, chẳng qua trước mắt có thể tiếp thụ lấy bộ phận cũng đã đầy đủ thú vị, hoặc là nói, khiến người ngạc nhiên.

Cái này hoàn toàn chính xác......Markus Dừng một chút, cân nhắc từng câu từng chữ nói, không phải rất phổ biến. Nhưng ta tin tưởng ngươi sẽ không là cái cuối cùng làm loại này mộng mô phỏng sinh vật người, Connor. Mà lại trọng điểm không phải ngươi mộng thấy cái gì, mấu chốt là ngươi như thế nào đối đãi cái này mộng.

Ngươi vẻn vẹn coi nó là làm một cái hư ảo mộng sao, vẫn là một loại nào đó tiềm thức bắn ra?

Mô phỏng sinh vật người không có tiềm thức, Markus.Connor Ý đồ phản bác.

Cho nên ngươi cho rằng đây hết thảy chỉ là hư vô. Mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ không e dè thẳng tắp nhìn về phía hắn hai mắt, giọng điệu bình thản tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, có đúng không?

RK800-51 Đột nhiên an tĩnh lại. Hắn không nhúc nhích đính tại nguyên địa, màu nâu đậm đồng tử sáng long lanh rảnh rỗi không một vật, chỉ có thái dương điên cuồng lấp lóe hoàng quang chứng minh hắn còn tại suy nghĩ.Markus Không có thúc giục hắn, làm người đã trải qua, hắn hiểu được làm rõ những này tình cảm cần đầy đủ thời gian, mà tình cảm là so số liệu càng huyễn miểu trừu tượng tồn tại. Quen thuộc tuyến tính tư duy mô phỏng sinh vật người rất khó đi chân chính lý giải bọn chúng, nhưng mà tựa như Carl Nói cho hắn biết như thế: Có khi ngươi cần từ bỏ suy nghĩ, học được đi cảm giác.. Hắn đương nhiên không cho rằng Connor Lại bởi vì thức tỉnh mà hoàn toàn từ bỏ lý tính phân tích bộ kia pháp tắc, đây là đặc điểm của hắn, Android thiếu khuyết chỉ là một điểm đẩy ra mê vụ nâng lên lực.

Tại mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ xem ra, Connor Mang đến cho hắn một cảm giác càng xấp xỉ hơn tại năm đó đang đứng ở tuổi dậy thì Leo—— Luôn luôn giấu trong lòng dư thừa lòng hiếu kỳ, có được độc lập ý chí, lại tại vấn đề tình cảm bên trên ý thức mông lung —— Bất quá Connor Còn lâu mới có được Leo Như vậy phản nghịch, chí ít Markus Chắc chắn cái trước vĩnh viễn sẽ không thông qua hút đỏ băng đến tê liệt bản thân. Mà liên quan tới cái sau, hắn có khả năng xác nhận chỉ có bọn họ đích xác đã từng cộng đồng vượt qua một đoạn khó quên mà thuần túy tuế nguyệt, cho dù khi đó hắn không có biến thành dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người, hắn y nguyên có thể từ Leo Trong hai mắt cảm giác ra một loại nào đó bình thường lại không thể tưởng tượng nổi tình cảm.Markus Suy đoán đây cũng là Leo Căm hận hắn đồng thời lại dùng độc phẩm tra tấn chính mình nguyên nhân một trong, yêu một cái không cách nào cho ngang nhau tình cảm máy móc; Mà khi hắn không còn vẻn vẹn một cái máy móc, có đầy đủ năng lực đi trả lời lúc, giữa bọn hắn đã đánh mất hết thảy cơ hội. Một tháng trước tại Carl Trước mộ gặp nhau, Leo Từng thấp giọng hỏi thăm Markus Phải chăng vẫn hận hắn, cái sau lúc này liền cấp ra phủ định trả lời chắc chắn.

Không...... Trên thực tế, ta chưa từng có đối ngươi sinh ra qua cùng loại với căm hận cảm xúc. Mô phỏng sinh vật người do dự một chút, tiếp tục nói bổ sung, Carl Cũng sẽ không đồng ý dạng này. Hắn một mực hi vọng chúng ta có thể thân như tay chân.

Đáng tiếc ta làm hắn thất vọng.Leo Đưa lưng về phía hắn, nhẹ tay xoa khẽ vuốt mộ bia một góc, thanh âm căng cứng phải có vẻ run rẩy, còn có ngươi.

Ngươi không có, Leo.Markus Thấy không rõ trên mặt hắn thần sắc, dị sắc trong hai mắt chiếu rọi ra thanh niên nam tử tiều tụy bóng lưng, nhưng ngươi quả thật làm cho hắn thất vọng. Có lẽ Carl Lúc tuổi còn trẻ sở tác sở vi không gọi được một cái hoàn mỹ phụ thân, nhưng hắn là thật tâm yêu ngươi.

...... Như vậy ngươi đây?Leo Vẫn không có xoay người, nhưng lúc trước nhô lên đầu vai ngay tại từng chút từng chút buông lỏng giống như hạ sập. Kỳ quái chính là, khi hắn chân chính đem cái này chôn sâu đã lâu nghi vấn đặt tới bên ngoài lúc đến, mặc dù vẫn là cảm thấy khẩn trương, lại không còn sợ hãi biết được đáp án, Markus?

Thật lâu, bị điểm đến danh tự mô phỏng sinh vật nhân tài chậm rãi nói: Chúng ta quen biết quá sớm, Leo. Nó —— Ngươi biết ta chỉ chính là cái gì —— Nó cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải là cái sai lầm, ngươi đối ta mà nói vĩnh viễn là đặc biệt, nhưng chúng ta dù sao tiêu xài quá nhiều thời gian.

Thật giống như ăn điểm tâm thời điểm muốn dư vị tối hôm qua cái kia vẫn chưa thỏa mãn mộng đẹp, lại phát hiện sớm đã quên mấu chốt tình tiết cùng xúc động tiết điểm, chỉ còn lại rải rác, không thể nào chắp vá mảnh vỡ, không có chút ý nghĩa nào.

Ta cho tới bây giờ...... Không có trải nghiệm qua cảm giác như vậy, phức tạp mãnh liệt đến đủ để cho ta hệ thống bị ép khởi động lại. Trầm mặc hồi lâu Connor Rốt cục mở miệng, ngươi từng có cùng loại thể nghiệm sao, ta là chỉ, như loại này?

Là, tại Simon Trên thân.Markus Âm điệu bỗng dưng sa sút xuống dưới, nhưng là, loại cảm giác này cũng không phải là sẽ theo tử vong của hắn biến mất, tương phản, thời gian trôi qua ngược lại làm nó tăng lên. Chúng ta cùng một chỗ mạo hiểm, cùng hưởng qua một nụ hôn cùng vô số ôm, đây đều là tử vong cũng không cách nào xóa đi sự thật. Loại tình cảm này hoàn toàn chính xác rất khó đi phân loại, ta cũng một lần lâm vào qua mê hoặc. Nhưng mà Simon Nói cho ta hắn yêu ta thời điểm, Connor, ta cho rằng ta tìm được đáp án.

Ta yêu hắn. Đây là đáp án của ta. Hắn tiếp lấy nói bổ sung, yêu hắn khiến cho ta chân chính cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là còn sống, ta trở nên trước nay chưa từng có hoàn chỉnh.

Hoàn chỉnh...... Android tự lẩm bẩm, ý đồ tiêu hóa Markus Mới truyền lại cho hắn những tin tức này, mặc dù hắn nhìn qua vẫn như cũ mười phần hoang mang, như vậy ngươi là như thế nào xử lý nó đây này?

Tình cảm không cần bị xử lý. Ngươi có khả năng làm chính là thích ứng có bọn chúng tồn tại sinh hoạt.Markus Kiên nhẫn giải thích nói, có khi giữa bọn chúng sẽ có nhỏ xíu khác biệt, tỉ như tình nhân chi ái cùng thân nhân chi ái, nhưng trên bản chất là liên hệ.

Thế nhưng là, như thế nào mới có thể phân chia bọn chúng đâu?Connor Có chút đắng buồn bực, ta cũng không thể để một đoàn rối bời đồ vật tiến vào ta hạch tâm.

Đánh cái so sánh, nhân loại thường thường sẽ đối với mình ái mộ đối tượng sinh ra tính xúc động, mà không phải mình thân thuộc. Mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ giả bộ như không có chú ý tới RK800 Đèn vòng biến đỏ, đương nhiên, cái này cũng khả năng vẻn vẹn nguồn gốc từ tại ngẫu nhiên hấp dẫn, như thế nào định nghĩa nó sinh ra quyết định bởi ngươi mình.

Connor LED Bắt đầu không ngừng mà tại đỏ vàng ở giữa hoán đổi, thật sâu nhàn nhạt các loại cảm xúc lần lượt xẹt qua hắn màu trà hai mắt, Connor Cau mày cắn cắn môi dưới, mô phỏng sinh vật người không cần hô hấp, nhưng hắn y nguyên thật sâu thở dài. Nếu Hank Biết đây hết thảy, biết mình đối với hắn mang dị dạng tình cảm, hắn sẽ đối đãi như thế nào với chuyện này đâu?Connor Bỗng nhiên có chút sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi Hank Đối với cái này thái độ, một loại dị dạng nỗi khổ riêng tập kích trong cơ thể hắn mỗi một đầu mạch điện. Tại thời khắc này, hắn phát hiện mình là như thế nào không muốn từ Hank Bên người rời đi, Hank Anderson Chính là ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của hắn, vô luận lấy loại phương thức nào.

Có lẽ ta phải cùng Hank Hảo hảo nói một chút. Đèn vòng cuối cùng bị yên tĩnh màu lam mạch xung bắt được, Connor Làm ra quyết định, mặc dù hắn trong giọng nói vẫn ẩn giấu một tia không xác định.

Markus Hướng hắn khẽ vuốt cằm: Nếu như hắn ý nghĩ đối với ngươi mà nói rất trọng yếu, vậy liền đi làm. Rất nhiều thứ đều là có có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính, sinh mệnh chỉ là thời gian bên trong một cái dừng lại, hết thảy ý nghĩa đều chỉ tại nó phát sinh một khắc này. Không cần chờ, Connor, không muốn tại về sau lại đi giảng thuật.***

Cho dù mô phỏng sinh vật tính mạng con người nhìn qua là vô hạn, tại một ít sự tình bên trên, chúng ta y nguyên không cách nào có đầy đủ thời gian. Mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ hiển nhiên có ý riêng, Connor Nháy mắt mấy cái, đang chuẩn bị nói tiếp đi cái gì lúc, một cái quen thuộc giọng nam đột nhiên cắt vào hai người bọn họ ở giữa.

Hắc, mặc dù ta rất không muốn đánh gãy các ngươi, nhưng là thật có lỗi, có chút việc gấp.

Bọn hắn đồng thời quay đầu lại, phát hiện Josh Chính dựa vào khung cửa hướng bọn họ phất tay, khóe môi nhếch lên một vòng hữu hảo ý cười.

Có hai cái mới đồng bạn tới nhờ vả chúng ta, bất quá bọn hắn tình huống tựa hồ có chút hỏng bét.North Ngay tại phía dưới chiếu cố bọn hắn, nàng để cho ta tới nơi này tìm ngươi tới nhìn một chút.Josh Tiện thể lấy hướng Markus Sau lưng Connor Chuyển tới một cái hiền lành ánh mắt, đã lâu không gặp, Connor. Ngươi nhìn qua không tệ.

Ngươi cũng giống vậy, Josh. Hắn vui sướng đáp lại đối phương chào hỏi, về sau đưa mắt nhìn sang Markus Thỉnh cầu nói, ta có thể cùng các ngươi cùng đi xem nhìn sao? Ngươi biết, ta tại DPD Công việc, nếu như bọn hắn từng gặp cái gì bất công đối đãi, có thể ta có thể giúp một tay.

Nhưng là Hank—— Mô phỏng sinh vật người lãnh tụ có chút do dự.

Không có việc gì, ta vừa ra đến trước cửa nói cho hắn, ta chậm nhất cơm tối trước đó sẽ trở về.Connor Như là giải thích, hắn sẽ lý giải. Trên thực tế, chính ta trước mắt cũng cần một chút thời gian suy nghĩ có nhiều vấn đề, căn cứ tính toán, dạng này lại trở về cùng hắn trò chuyện xác suất thành công sẽ cao hơn nhiều.

Markus Nhẹ gật đầu, không có lại tiếp tục tranh luận, chỉ là thấp giọng nói câu đi thôi, sau đó quay người hướng Josh Đi đến.Connor Đi theo phía sau bọn họ, suy nghĩ lại vẫn dừng lại tại nơi khác, phát sáng bóng hai cực phát ra như thiểm điện hoàng quang —— Hắn hệ thống vẫn tại vì đêm nay nói chuyện tìm kiếm phù hợp lời dạo đầu.

Hắn chỉ hi vọng mình tại đối mặt Hank Lúc sẽ không khẩn trương đến tắt tiếng.

>>>

Hank Anderson Năm nay năm mươi ba tuổi. Cùng đại đa số cái tuổi này trung niên nhân đồng dạng, hắn đối với cuộc sống đã đánh mất cơ bản hứng thú. Hắn say rượu, hút thuốc, nuôi chó, thích thực phẩm rác, kinh lịch thất bại hôn nhân cùng mất con bi thống, Cole Qua đời mang đi trong cơ thể hắn tươi sống mỗi một bộ phận, theo thời gian trôi qua, hắn có thể rõ ràng cảm thấy được mình đang bị dâng lên tuyệt vọng thôn phệ.Hank Không còn chờ mong sẽ có bất luận cái gì chuyện tốt giáng lâm đến trên đầu mình, thậm chí bỏ mặc mình đuổi theo tử vong.

Đột nhiên, Connor Cứ như vậy không có dấu hiệu nào xông vào hắn thế giới. Có trời mới biết hắn đã từng có bao nhiêu chán ghét những này nhựa plastic hỗn đản, mà Connor Không thể nghi ngờ là trong bọn họ nhất khiến người khó mà chịu đựng một cái. Giữa bọn hắn ở chung ngay từ đầu cũng không thuận lợi, hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ ma sát không ngừng, hắn thậm chí một lần tại Fowler Văn phòng gầm thét yêu cầu đem Connor Đổi đi; Nhưng mà, đương Connor Tại trên sân thượng lựa chọn từ bỏ đuổi bắt nhiệm vụ đối tượng mà cứu lên hắn lúc, có đồ vật gì giữa bất tri bất giác trở nên không đồng dạng. Phảng phất ngoan thạch tại tích thủy ngày qua ngày ăn mòn hạ cải biến hình dáng tướng mạo, hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người cộng tác dần dần thể hiện ra càng nhiều người tính cử chỉ. Hắn bắt đầu sợ hãi tử vong, có được đồng lý tâm, cho đến kia mặt tường bị triệt để đánh vỡ.

Mà tại Cyberlife Cao ốc cùng RK800-60 Giằng co kia đoạn kinh lịch để Hank Càng phát ra rõ ràng nhận thức đến Connor Không giống bình thường. Nếu như nói 60 Là lạnh lẽo cứng rắn băng cứng, như vậy hắn cộng tác thì càng giống là sơ tan nứt ra mặt hồ. Hắn trở nên yếu ớt, nhưng cái này yếu ớt lại làm hắn càng thêm tươi sống. Làm hắn cộng tác cùng bằng hữu, Hank Từ đáy lòng vì hắn cảm thấy kiêu ngạo.

Cùng lúc đó, Connor Sở tác sở vi cũng tại lấy một loại ôn hòa mà không thể ngăn cản tư thái như nước chảy rót vào hắn sinh hoạt các mặt. Chính như Hank Cải biến Connor Đồng dạng, cái sau ý đồ trợ giúp hắn nhặt lại hi vọng. Mô phỏng sinh vật người kiên nhẫn trình độ cơ hồ siêu thoát Hank Tưởng tượng, hắn cũng không phải là không có thử qua đưa ra dị nghị, nhưng mà mỗi lần đều giống như một quyền đánh vào trên bông —— Huống chi đáy lòng của hắn rõ ràng Connor Nói đúng. Android tại Jericho Hỗ trợ trong một năm, bọn hắn chưa từng từng đứt đoạn liên lạc.Connor Thậm chí còn trở về nhìn qua mấy lần, mỗi một lần đều hứng chịu tới Sumo Nhiệt tình như lửa nghênh đón.Hank Có thể nhìn ra được Saint-Bernard chó đối mô phỏng sinh vật người yêu thích, lại chậm lụt không thể phát giác lòng của mình tại một đoạn thời khắc xuất hiện không thể nghịch chuyển chếch đi.

Tình thế thoát ly chưởng khống ngày đó là một cái mưa dầm liên miên ban đêm. Hắn khi đó đang cùng Connor Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn Detroit đội trận bóng, Sumo Khó được an tĩnh ngủ ở chân hắn bên cạnh, không có vụ án, không có điều tra, bọn hắn thích ý tập hợp một chỗ, trước mắt tất cả chứng cứ đều chỉ hướng đây chỉ là cái bình thường mà an tường trận bóng chi dạ, thẳng đến Connor Ở giữa sân lúc nghỉ ngơi khắc đứng lên lấy đồ vật, Hank Mới phát hiện hắn không có mặc quần, vẻn vẹn chụp vào một kiện Hank Cũ T Lo lắng.

Connor.Hank Tận lực làm mình nghe không có buồn bực như vậy, ngươi vì cái gì mẹ hắn không có mặc quần?

Bị điểm đến danh tự mô phỏng sinh vật người quay người trở lại nhìn xem nhân loại, ướt sũng màu nâu đậm hai mắt lộ ra một loại chân thành tha thiết vô tội: Căn cứ phân tích của ta, cái này T Lo lắng đã đầy đủ bao trùm trên người ta tương đối nhân loại mà nói tư ẩn bộ vị, cho nên......

Well, Connor.Hank Đầu hàng giơ hai tay lên, ta mới mặc kệ ngươi những cái kia thao đản kết quả phân tích. Nếu như ngươi còn nghĩ tiếp tục ngồi tại ghế sa lon của ta bên trên xem bóng thi đấu, vậy liền đi tìm một đầu đáng chết quần mặc vào. Hiện tại, lập tức.

Connor LED Lóe mấy lần hoàng quang, hắn tựa hồ vẫn nghĩ giải thích cái gì, nhưng là Hank Không có cho hắn cơ hội này. Già thám tử cực nhanh ngồi thẳng lên, cõng qua hắn đi hướng cách đó không xa phòng tắm, đồng thời lại không quên cũng không quay đầu lại cảnh cáo nói:

Tại ta đi nhà cầu xong về sau, ta muốn nhìn thấy ngươi mặc vào chí ít một đầu mẹ hắn quần.

Hắn vung tay đóng lại phòng vệ sinh đại môn, cơ hồ là thẹn thùng che mặt. Thượng Đế a, khó có thể tin, hắn vậy mà đối với mình cộng tác cương.Hank Thật hi vọng vừa mới Connor Không có mở ra quét hình công năng —— Đương nhiên, cho dù hắn làm, Hank Cũng sẽ không cho hắn nói ra khỏi miệng cơ hội —— Xấu hổ ngắn ngủi che mất hắn, tùy theo mà lên lại là sợ hãi một hồi.

Mọi người kiểu gì cũng sẽ đối những cái kia mỹ hảo người hoặc là sự vật sinh lòng hướng tới thậm chí luyến mộ, Hank Đồng dạng không ngoại lệ, huống chi bọn hắn còn cùng một chỗ trải qua lớn như vậy gió lớn sóng. Quả thật, hắn từng ngay trước Connor Mặt đùa cợt qua hắn tướng mạo cùng thanh âm, như cái ngạo mạn chanh chua thời sự bình luận viên đồng dạng đối với hắn bình phẩm từ đầu đến chân, nhưng chỉ có chính hắn rõ ràng cái này trào phúng bên trong đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu mới là hắn chân chính tiếng lòng.Connor Người sáng tạo hiển nhiên phẩm vị đặc biệt, hắn giao phó vị này máy nguyên hình bề ngoài một loại cực kì tinh tế trung tính đẹp, những cái kia xen vào nhau tinh tế tàn nhang khiến cho hắn hơi có vẻ tái nhợt làn da xem ra càng gần sát nhân loại chân thật. Hắn không thể nghi ngờ là mỹ lệ, bất quá phần này anh tuấn tại ban sơ lại khuyết thiếu cơ bản sinh động, phảng phất ngưng kết pho tượng; Nhưng bây giờ tình huống đã hoàn toàn khác biệt, chí ít Hank Không cách nào thuyết phục mình đối mô phỏng sinh vật người cặp kia so anh đào còn nồng đậm ngọt ngào màu nâu đậm trong mắt lắng đọng ý cười làm như không thấy. Đương những cái kia đến từ Connor Ánh mắt xuyên qua hắn tinh mịn mà rung động lông mi, giống như nước mưa đem hắn đắm chìm vào lúc, Hank Sẽ quên thở, sau đó chờ đợi sâu một tầng khẩn trương cùng khủng hoảng thôn phệ hắn thoát cương nhịp tim.

Hắn từng có rất nhiều lần nói ra khỏi miệng cơ hội tốt, nhưng hắn cố ý từ bỏ bọn chúng. Hắn cho là mình không còn trẻ nữa —— Tựa như hắn một lần nào đó sau khi say rượu đối Connor Tự giễu như thế, cái sau có lẽ phản bác hắn, nhưng hắn đã nhớ không rõ ràng —— Mỏi mệt đến không thích hợp phát triển một đoạn mới lãng mạn quan hệ. Hắn còn không có hoàn toàn chuẩn bị kỹ càng.Hank Thở hồng hộc nằm trên ghế sa lon nghĩ, vừa cùng hắn một đạo từ công viên về đến trong nhà Sumo Thì trực tiếp chạy hướng nước của hắn bồn. Hắn ngẩng đầu quét mắt trên TV phương treo đồng hồ, uể oải phát hiện hiện tại mới bất quá mười giờ sáng. Mỗi khi Connor Không ở nhà thời điểm, thời gian luôn luôn chảy qua quá chậm chạp.

Nghỉ ngơi chỉ chốc lát, Hank Lại từ trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, nhấn sáng màn hình. Thông tri cột rỗng tuếch, không có bất kỳ cái gì tin nhắn hoặc là điện thoại. Hắn thở dài, nói trở lại, vẫn là Connor Dạy cho hắn như thế nào cùng mình smartphone chung sống hoà bình, mà không phải bị những này điện tử sản phẩm đùa nghịch xoay quanh.Sumo Hí ha hí hửng hướng hắn chạy tới, a lấy khí hơi có vẻ vụng về nhảy lên ghế sô pha, xe nhẹ đường quen đem đầu gối ở Hank Trên đùi, cái sau không có thử một cái vuốt ve nó lông xù đầu, thử nghiệm đem suy nghĩ của mình từ Connor Cái tên này bên trên rút ra. Có lẽ hắn nên tìm cho mình một ít chuyện làm, chuyển biến tốt đẹp di chú ý lực. Thế là Hank Mở ra TV, phát sáng trên màn hình chính nhấp nhô một đầu cắm truyền bá tin tức, liên quan tới Warren Tổng thống cùng Cyberlife Ở giữa đạt thành hiệp nghị. Cách mạng về sau, Kamski Tại ban giám đốc thỉnh cầu hạ một lần nữa tiếp quản Cyberlife, phụ trách xử lý tiếp xuống một hệ liệt cục diện rối rắm. Đương vị này ngạo mạn mà tự phụ thiên tài mặt chiếm hơn nửa màn hình TV lúc, Hank Không khỏi từ trong lỗ mũi gạt ra một tiếng mang theo rõ ràng chán ghét cười nhạo, sau đó quyết định thật nhanh hoán đổi kênh. Một cái khác đài chính phát hình một chút không có chút nào dinh dưỡng giảm béo sản phẩm quảng cáo, hắn không hứng lắm nhìn một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn tắt đi TV.

Hank Nhịn không được lại liếc mắt mắt điện thoại. Khóa bình phong bên trên số lượng đã biến thành mười một, thông tri cột vẫn không có tin tức, hắn cũng không có vì vậy mà cảm thấy bất an, rất tốt. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, vỗ vỗ Sumo Cái mông, sau đó ngồi dậy đi hướng phòng bếp. Đã mười một giờ, hắn là thời điểm cho mình làm ăn chút gì.Hank Đưa tay từ móc nối bên trên gỡ xuống một con sắc nồi đặt ở bếp lò bên trên, dự định đem trong tủ lạnh cuối cùng cùng một chỗ đông lạnh cà ri bò hâm nóng. Trong đầu của hắn cơ hồ là lập tức hiện ra Connor Đối với cái này không tán thành bộ dáng, hắn nói chuyện cái chủng loại kia giọng điệu cùng nhỏ xíu thần sắc biến hóa. Không thể nghi ngờ là, Connor Xa so với Hank Mình muốn quan tâm hơn thân thể của hắn khỏe mạnh, lại có lẽ không chỉ là thân thể khỏe mạnh, mà là hắn hết thảy. So sánh dưới, mô phỏng sinh vật người ngược lại không quá quan tâm hắn tự thân an nguy, điểm ấy càng nhiều thể hiện tại bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đuổi bắt đào phạm thời điểm.Hank Thường thường liền điểm ấy cùng hắn cộng tác cãi nhau, bởi vì hắn quan tâm. Hắn không muốn mất đi Connor, vô luận từ đâu loại phương diện bên trên.

Hắn trên thực tế không quá am hiểu biểu đạt tình cảm, thậm chí thỉnh thoảng sẽ khai thác sai lầm phương thức, đem nguyên bản thân mật người đẩy lên nơi xa —— Hắn vợ trước quyết định rời đi hắn lúc liền dạng này chỉ trích qua —— Từ khi Cole Sau khi chết, loại tình huống này bắt đầu làm tầm trọng thêm. Hắn cự tuyệt rất nhiều người tới gần, lấy lòng, ở trong đó bao quát rất nhiều đã từng cùng hắn quan hệ bạn rất thân, tình nguyện đem mình cô độc phong bế. Hắn đã từng ý đồ đẩy ra qua Connor, tại bọn hắn nhận biết không lâu đoạn thời gian kia, thái độ được xưng tụng có chút thô bạo, nhưng như thế rõ ràng bài xích đều không thể ngăn cản mô phỏng sinh vật người theo hắn, cùng hắn làm việc với nhau, xông vào nhà của hắn, thậm chí một lần lại một lần cứu được mệnh của hắn, cuối cùng chân chính trên ý nghĩa đi tiến cuộc sống của hắn.Connor Dùng hắn đặc thù kiên nhẫn cùng bao dung hòa tan Hank Để mà tự vệ cô độc xác ngoài, không ai có thể cự tuyệt một khỏa chân tâm, bất luận là huyết nhục dựng nên vẫn là máy móc cấu thành.

Hank Không yên lòng dùng cái xẻng đem trong nồi kia phương tư tư bốc khói thịt bò lật ra cái mặt, đem lửa giảm. Ngửi được hương khí Saint-Bernard chó lần theo hương vị xông vào phòng bếp, trông mong mà nhìn chằm chằm vào bừng bừng nhiệt khí, tại Hank Chung quanh vui sướng đảo quanh.

Đi ra, Sumo.Hank Vung xuống cái xẻng, ngươi cơm trưa ở bên kia. Đây không phải cho ngươi ăn.

Nhưng mà cái này cỡ lớn mao cầu lại không buông tha cắn hắn ống quần, Hank Không thể không tạm thời vứt xuống hắn cơm trưa, tới trước đối phó khó chơi Sumo.

Nghe, ngươi làm gì không đi tìm Con...... Già thám tử phút chốc nhớ tới Connor Lúc này cũng không ở nhà, liền không có tiếp tục nói nữa. Saint-Bernard chó nghe hiểu tựa như chậm rãi buông hắn ra ống quần, tiếp theo đem đầu chuyển hướng cửa lớn đóng chặt, ô ô kêu.

I know it,buddy.Hank Cúi người vỗ vỗ sau gáy của nó muôi, trầm giọng nói, ta và ngươi đồng dạng tưởng niệm hắn.

>>>

Connor Từ Jericho Trở về Hank Trong nhà thời điểm, đậm đặc bóng đêm đã đắm chìm vào chân trời, ánh trăng tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt rơi xuống đến, thừa theo gió đêm quỹ tích phiêu tán tại đầu vai của hắn, nổi lên ướt át gợn sóng.

Hank,Sumo,I'm home. Hắn như thường ngày mở cửa đi vào cửa trước, ngữ khí nghe vào y nguyên lơ lỏng mà bình thản, cứ việc giải dây giày ngón tay nguyên nhân chính là rất gấp gáp mạch xung mà hơi rung động. Một con mao nhung nhung quái vật khổng lồ đúng vào lúc này tiến đụng vào trong ngực hắn, mô phỏng sinh vật người thân hình thoắt một cái, lập tức lại cảm giác trên mặt một trận nóng ướt, nhịn không được cười đến bất đắc dĩ lại thoải mái.

Sumo, buddy! Hắn vuốt vuốt trong khuỷu tay Saint-Bernard chó, ta cũng nhớ ngươi.

Sumo Hài lòng ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi, lại tránh ra khỏi hắn hướng Hank Chạy tới.

Huh. Ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn ăn Hank Không toàn tâm toàn ý ứng thanh, ngươi thật đúng là đúng giờ. Ta vừa cho mình làm ăn chút gì, ngươi liền trở lại.

Thay dép xong Connor Ngẩng đầu, thói quen quét mắt Hank Trong tay đồ ăn, đèn vòng nhan sắc hơi đổi, chợt lại khôi phục thành yên tĩnh lam.

Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chán ghét mỡ bò quả.

Kẹp ở Hamburger bên trong ngoại trừ.

Hank Hướng hắn làm cái mặt quỷ, cảm thấy không khỏi kỳ quái Connor Lần này vậy mà không có chỉ trích hắn ăn vụng thực phẩm rác.

Cho nên, Jericho Bên kia đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Già thám tử cắn một cái Hamburger, nhìn xem Connor Tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống.

Là hai tên dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người. Bọn hắn trong nhà bị phản mô phỏng sinh vật người tổ chức người đánh lén, thế là trốn đến Jericho Tìm kiếm cứu trợ. Trong đó một vị thái dịch xói mòn tương đối nghiêm trọng, bất quá ta rời đi thời điểm bọn hắn đã thoát ly quay xong phong hiểm. Tại sự cố phát sinh trước đó, bọn hắn cũng không có làm ra qua bất cứ uy hiếp gì hoặc tập kích nhân loại hành vi, cái này có thể là cùng một chỗ không khác biệt công kích mô phỏng sinh vật người sự kiện. Mô phỏng sinh vật người xoắn ngón tay, từ đầu chí cuối tự thuật đạo, thuận tiện nhấc lên, bọn hắn không có báo cảnh.

Fucking asshole.Hank Mặt lộ vẻ vẻ giận, mắt xanh giống như dưới ánh mặt trời băng nổi chiếu ra nghiêm nghị chỉ riêng, bọn hắn vì cái gì không báo cảnh?

Ta nghĩ, đại khái là bởi vì bọn hắn đối với nhân loại khuyết thiếu đầy đủ tín nhiệm.Connor Lắc đầu, cho dù có những cái kia pháp luật tại, nhân loại cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người lẫn nhau ở giữa thâm căn cố đế thành kiến cũng rất khó hoàn toàn tiêu trừ. Huống chi chúng ta đều rõ ràng những cái kia điều khoản cũng không hoàn thiện, Hank. Bây giờ hòa bình cũng bất quá là song phương thỏa hiệp sau khi thương nghị đạt thành chung nhận thức, một khi mâu thuẫn Thiên Bình hiển hiện mất cân bằng dấu hiệu, chiến tranh rất có thể sẽ lại lần nữa bộc phát.

Hank Không thể không thừa nhận Connor Là đối.

Markus Nói thế nào?

Connor Thở dài.

Hắn tức giận phi thường, đây đã là tuần này lần thứ ba xuất hiện cùng loại tình trạng. Mà lại mới nhất một vòng đàm phán ngày gần, hắn áp lực rất lớn. Mặc dù hắn không có rõ ràng chính là biểu hiện ra, nhưng chúng ta giao lưu lúc ta có thể cảm thụ được. Hắn mím môi một cái, phiêu hốt ánh mắt rơi vào Hank Trên tay phải, đương nhiên, trừ cái đó ra, chúng ta còn nói một chút...... Đừng.

Tỉ như?Hank Đưa tay mở ra nghe xong nước soda, tiện tay vứt bỏ móc kéo.

Ta trong giấc mộng.Connor Dừng lại một lát, ngưng liễm mà ôn hòa màu trà hai mắt khóa chặt tại Hank Trên mặt, tựa hồ tại quan sát hắn đối với cái này phản ứng, chúng ta hàn huyên trò chuyện cái này. Trên thực tế đã có một đoạn thời gian, ta là chỉ ta nằm mơ chuyện này.

Gosh! Ta thật không nghĩ tới.Hank Bốc lên một bên lông mày, mà Connor Trung ương máy xử lý tại phân tích bộ mặt quét hình kết quả sau nhắc nhở hắn Hank Đối cái đề tài này cảm thấy rất hứng thú, cho nên, ngươi cũng mộng thấy qua cái gì?

Well, ta vừa vặn muốn cùng ngươi nói chuyện cái này.Connor Nhìn qua cặp kia màu lam xám con mắt, phảng phất sắp sửa đối mặt thâm bất khả trắc biển cả đi đến thuyền hải tặc bàn đạp. Hắn có thể bắt được thể nội lưu chuyển thái dịch tại lên đọ sức khí bên trong quay lại tiếng vang, thủy triều cuồn cuộn không thôi, nếu ngươi có thời gian.

Ta mộng thấy ngươi, Hank, ngay tại tối hôm qua.

Hank Sửng sốt một chút, tiếp theo liếc nhìn hắn thái dương xoay tròn màu vàng LED Vòng sáng, cúi đầu xuống, tránh khỏi hắn hai mắt.

Ta...... Tốt a, Con.

Vừa dứt lời, Connor Liền đem hắn chỗ ngồi đổi được Hank Bên cạnh, đầu gối của bọn hắn có chút chạm nhau.Hank Tận hắn có khả năng bằng nhanh nhất tốc độ giải quyết trên tay Hamburger, trong lúc này, bọn hắn ăn ý duy trì lấy một loại vi diệu trầm mặc, hắn nhìn chằm chằm đồ ăn, mà Connor Cúi người trấn an Sumo.

Bọn hắn không nhìn nhau, nhưng nhìn đạt được đối phương.****

Hank Thoáng quay mặt chỗ khác, đơn bạc mà nhạt nhẽo tia sáng thuận hắn ánh mắt khảm vào Connor Hình dáng, thắp sáng hắn hiện ra ý cười khóe môi, sấn ra hắn trên da những cái kia nhỏ bé mà mở tán hoặc sâu hoặc cạn tàn nhang. Có như vậy một nháy mắt, hắn nhìn so Hank Chỗ nhận biết bất luận nhân loại nào đều muốn tươi sống mà sung mãn.

Hắn đột nhiên bắt đầu sợ hãi.

Hank. Hắn lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện Connor Chính nghiêng đầu nhìn xem hắn, ta kiểm trắc đến tâm của ngươi suất tăng nhanh.

Jesus Fucking Chris, Sherlock, quên mất ngươi những cái kia đáng chết quét hình kết quả.Hank Thở dài, ngươi nói ngươi muốn nói chuyện, cho nên ngươi đến cùng mẹ hắn mộng thấy cái gì?

Connor Nhìn chằm chằm hắn, trong lúc nhất thời không có lên tiếng, tựa hồ chỉ có hô hấp của bọn hắn trong không khí truyền lại.Hank Chỉ có thể tự tiện phỏng đoán hắn là mộng gặp mình tự sát tình hình, dù sao bọn hắn trước đó không lâu còn liền hắn hậm hực khuynh hướng từng có một lần nói chuyện.Connor Kiên trì vì hắn hẹn trước trị liệu sư, cũng tịch thu hắn dùng để chơi Nga bàn quay súng lục ổ quay.

Hắc, nghe, mộng đều là không hợp lý, Con, ngươi không thể......

Ta biết mộng cảnh đều là hư ảo, Hank, nhưng ta cảm nhận được ngươi.

Ta có thể cảm nhận được ngươi (I cam feel you.). Hắn lại lần nữa cường điệu, bỗng nhiên nhanh chóng tiến lên trước hôn nhân loại, run rẩy mi mắt có chút rủ xuống che lại những cái kia màu trà ánh mắt, phảng phất hồ điệp cuộn mình xúc tu. Tại Hank Ý thức được phát sinh cái gì trước đó, hắn nhỏ giọng nói bổ sung: Tựa như vừa rồi như thế.

Lớn tuổi người sửng sốt mấy giây, thốt nhiên hướng về sau cùng hắn kéo dài khoảng cách, ánh mắt đóng đinh ở trên mặt hắn, thần sắc đang khiếp sợ sau khi toát ra một chút đắng chát.

Không, Connor.Hank Khô cằn phun ra mấy cái từ đơn, ngươi không phải.

Connor Không có nhụt chí hướng phương hướng của hắn nghiêng qua thân thể, ngôn từ khẩn thiết: Nghe ta nói, Hank. Ban đầu ta bị giấc mộng kia dọa sợ, bởi vì ta cho tới bây giờ không có trải qua loại kia...... Tình cảm xung kích, giống như là tất cả thiết bị mạch điện đều bị tập trung đến một chỗ. Đây mới là ta đi tìm Markus Nguyên nhân. Hắn có hướng ta giải thích, nhưng là ta vẫn là muốn cùng ngươi hảo hảo nói một chút, bởi vì ngươi ý nghĩ với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu.

Nhưng Hank Chỉ là quyết giữ ý mình lắc đầu.

Ngươi căn bản không rõ ngươi đang làm cái gì, Con. Vẻn vẹn bằng một giấc mộng đến kết luận tình cảm của ngươi thật sự là quá mẹ hắn hoang đường.

Ta rất thanh tỉnh, Hank, ta biết mình muốn cái gì. Nó đối ta mà nói không chỉ là giấc mộng, nó chỉ là để cho ta thấy rõ cái kia từng bối rối ta nhiều ngày mê hoặc.

Tay của hắn hướng già thám tử đặt ở bàn ăn bên trên cái tay kia với tới, cái sau do dự một chút, cuối cùng ngầm cho phép hành vi của hắn.

Ta muốn ngươi.(I want you.) Hắn dừng một chút, bóng loáng ngón tay vuốt qua Hank Thô ráp mu bàn tay, cùng ngươi sinh hoạt mỗi một ngày đều tại gia tăng ý nghĩ này. Làm ngươi đụng vào ta hoặc là nhìn chăm chú ta thời điểm, ta đều hi vọng có thể lâu hơn một chút. Mới đầu ta cũng không minh bạch đây là vì cái gì, ta coi là đây chẳng qua là ở giữa bạn bè bình thường thân mật, ta đích xác rất thích ngươi. Về sau làm ta phát hiện ngươi lại một lần ý đồ tự sát thời điểm......

Ha, ta nhớ được lần kia.Hank Hừ nhẹ một tiếng, biểu lộ rõ ràng trầm tĩnh lại, ngươi hướng ta la to.

Ta rất sợ hãi.(I was so scared.)Connor Ngón tay dừng lại, một tia nhỏ không thể thấy run rẩy lướt qua hắn phát ra tiếng khí, ta sợ hãi mất đi ngươi.(I was afraid of losing you.) Kia là ta không thể tiếp nhận.

Thế nhưng là, Con, ngươi phải biết, nhân loại không giống mô phỏng sinh vật người đồng dạng có thể có được vô hạn sinh mệnh.Hank Bình tĩnh vạch, chúng ta cuối cùng cũng có một ngày sẽ chết đi.

Ta biết, nhưng......Connor Cắn môi dưới, ta không thể tiếp nhận phương thức như vậy, tại chúng ta cùng một chỗ kinh lịch nhiều như vậy về sau. Ngươi khiến cho ta trở nên hoàn chỉnh, làm ta không còn đơn thuần chỉ là một đài hàng cơ khí cỗ, là ngươi một lần nữa giao phó ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của ta, dạy dỗ ta như thế nào nắm giữ vận mệnh của mình, Hank Anderson, chỉ có ngươi.

Một loại thanh tịnh mà kiên định chỉ riêng tại cặp kia màu trà trong mắt chầm chậm lưu động.Hank Biết mình không cách nào đối với cái này nói không.

Nếu như nói trước đó ta còn không thể minh xác giới định thứ tình cảm đó, như vậy hôm nay cùng Markus Nói chuyện thì cho ta cung cấp một cái mới mạch suy nghĩ. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nắm chặt nhân loại tay, có lẽ đây chính là nhân loại nói tới...... Yêu. Ta khát vọng ngươi chạm đến cùng ánh mắt, sợ hãi ngươi rời đi, về phần cái kia ở trong mơ hôn, Hank, ta đáp lại ngươi, chỉ là bởi vì ta muốn làm như vậy. Ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, muốn ngươi hết thảy. Kia khiến cho ta trở nên hoàn chỉnh.

Ta già, Con.Hank Suy yếu phản bác, còn có một đống lớn tâm lý vấn đề, nuôi một đầu to con lão cẩu, tính khí nóng nảy. Ngươi nên suy tính một chút cái gì khác người, chí ít so với ta tốt.

Ngươi biết Sumo Rất thích ta, chiếu cố hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không phải vấn đề của ta.Connor Nháy mắt mấy cái, không có người khác, Hank, ta rất may mắn ta đã gặp tốt nhất cái kia.

Còn nhớ rõ ta nói qua, ta có thể là ngươi bất luận cái gì muốn để ta là nhân vật sao?Connor Nhẹ nói, nó hữu hiệu như cũ. Bất cứ lúc nào đều là.

Nghe, Connor.Hank Trái lại nắm chặt tay của hắn, tiếng nói trầm thấp mà khàn khàn, ngươi không cần trở thành bất luận kẻ nào, thể hiện ra nhân tính không có nghĩa là ngươi nhất định phải trở thành nhân loại (Being alive doesn't mean that you need to become human). Ta hi vọng ngươi là ngươi, làm chính ngươi, chỉ thế thôi.

Chỉ có tại bên cạnh ngươi, ta mới nhất giống ta mình. Mô phỏng sinh vật người hướng hắn mỉm cười, ta yêu ngươi, Hank. Đây là đáp án của ta.

Già thám tử tựa hồ bị hắn ngay thẳng hù dọa đến, mặc dù hắn sau đó nhiều lần phủ nhận, nhưng Connor Vẫn như cũ kiên trì hắn khi đó đỏ mặt.

Ta cũng là, nhỏ khốn nạn.Hank Lẩm bẩm, hi vọng ngươi ngày mai tuyến đường trục trặc tốt về sau sẽ không đổi ý.

Ta đã nói rồi, Hank, ta hệ thống không có xảy ra vấn đề, ta rất thanh tỉnh.

Tốt a tốt a, làm ta không nói.

Bọn hắn dần dần gần sát, Hank Chần chờ ánh mắt mơn trớn Connor Khuôn mặt, cuối cùng dừng lại tại hắn khẽ nhếch trên môi.

Ta có thể hay không......?

Làm ngươi tất cả muốn làm.

Môi của bọn hắn lại lần nữa dán vào cùng một chỗ. Đối với song phương mà nói, đây là một cái đúng nghĩa hôn, đầy đủ dài dòng, cũng đầy đủ xâm nhập.Hank Đầu lưỡi vượt qua mô phỏng sinh vật răng môi thăm dò vào Android khoang miệng. Mô phỏng sinh vật người sẽ không bài tiết nước bọt, hắn đành phải dùng đầu lưỡi tận khả năng thấm ướt mỗi một chỗ khô ráo. So với nhân loại thành thạo điêu luyện, Connor Phản ứng rõ ràng non nớt rất nhiều, một cái tay chăm chú nắm chặt đối phương T Lo lắng, môi dưới tại đến từ nhân thể nhiệt độ lây nhiễm hạ dần dần trở nên phá lệ mềm mại, nguyên bản dùng cho kiểm trắc vật chứng mô phỏng sinh vật đầu lưỡi giờ phút này lại phảng phất mất linh xảo tại Hank Hôn hạ lắp bắp, đành phải nếm thử tính liếm một cái đối phương hàm trên. Thành công này đổi lấy Hank Một tiếng thiện ý cười nhẹ.

Ờ, xem ra chúng ta Sherlock Cũng có sai lầm lầm thời điểm. Già thám tử bứt ra hô hấp, màu lam xám trong đồng tử lóe ra giảo hoạt mà vui vẻ chỉ riêng, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi có làm qua công khóa.

Ta xác thực có. Nhưng là thực tiễn tựa hồ có chút...... Không giống nhau lắm.Connor Giải thích, ngươi hôm nay ban đêm thật không nên ăn cái kia Hamburger, Hank, nó dầu trơn hàm lượng......

Hắc, hắc, ngươi giáo trình không có dạy ngươi thân mật lúc không nên giảng những cái kia mất hứng lời nói sao?Hank Nín cười thở dài, ngón cái lòng bàn tay để lên mô phỏng sinh vật người líu lo không ngừng miệng, Well, xem ra ngươi muốn học còn có rất nhiều.

Hắn nghiêng mặt qua, nhẹ nhàng nắm cái cằm của hắn, lại một lần hôn đi lên. Không giống với lần thứ nhất thăm dò tính ôn nhu, nụ hôn này hiển nhiên mang theo chút mục đích tính xâm lược.Connor Ngủ say thể thức tựa hồ bị tỉnh lại, lần này hắn cũng có vẻ ứng phó tự nhiên. Bọn hắn không hẹn mà cùng nhắm mắt lại, thế giới mơ hồ thành lẫn nhau bộ dáng, hỗn loạn hơi thở lấy một loại nào đó tư mật mà cuồng dã phương thức tại giao phong môi lưỡi ở giữa du tẩu dây dưa, cho đến cùng ngoài cửa sổ không ngủ không nghỉ bóng đêm hòa làm một thể.

Hank Ngón tay vòng quanh hắn thái dương hiện ra ánh sáng nhạt đèn vòng chậm rãi đảo quanh. Một hôn kết thúc, trán của bọn hắn chống đỡ cùng một chỗ, Connor Rút đi làn da tầng tay phải chồng bên trên Hank Đặt ở hắn bên cạnh gò má tay trái, nhân loại không tự giác hướng hắn lộ ra một cái nóng bỏng mỉm cười.

Năng lực học tập của ngươi hoàn toàn chính xác vượt qua ta tưởng tượng, Con. Hắn vỗ nhẹ lên Android mặt, trêu chọc nói.

Ta còn có thể học càng nhiều.Connor Có ý riêng dưới đất thấp ngữ, ngón chân vụng về bốc lên đối phương ống quần lề mề lên mắt cá chân hắn, tay bò lên trên đầu gối của hắn cũng kiên định không thay đổi hướng bắp đùi của hắn bên trong đi vòng quanh, trên mặt biểu lộ lại như cũ thường thường, nếu ngươi vui lòng tự mình dạy ta.

Hank Bị hắn loại này chững chạc đàng hoàng lại gọn gàng dứt khoát tán tỉnh làm cho dở khóc dở cười, hắn một phát bắt được mô phỏng sinh vật người con kia ý đồ làm loạn tay, ngăn lại hắn tiến một bước cử động.

Lão thiên, mặc dù ta không biết ngươi tại internet bên trên đến tột cùng tìm thấy được cái gì, nhưng vậy nhất định rất tồi tệ. Già thám tử cười lắc đầu, quên mất những cái kia ngươi thấy, Connor. Để chúng ta từ từ sẽ đến, được không?

Nhưng là......

Ngươi tin tưởng ta sao?(Do you trust me?)

Ta tin tưởng ngươi.(I really do.)

Vậy thì nhanh lên thanh lý mất ngươi download những cái kia rác rưởi.Hank Đau đầu tựa như nhíu mày lại, lập tức, lập tức.

Connor Bất đắc dĩ làm theo, nhưng cùng lúc lặng lẽ đem hắn khung máy mẫn cảm trình độ tăng lên đến 50%.

Còn có một vấn đề.Hank Co lại đốt ngón tay gõ bàn một cái, hỏi lời nói đến lại ấp úng, các ngươi...... Có thể có loại kia, ta nói là, ách, bởi vì ngươi là cảnh dụng hình, cho nên......

Nếu như ngươi muốn hỏi mô phỏng sinh vật người có thể hay không thể nghiệm đến tính khoái cảm, như vậy đáp án là khẳng định.Connor Nhanh chóng tiếp lời gốc rạ, mặc dù ta là cảnh dụng hình, nhưng ở xuất xưởng lúc đồng dạng phân phối trang bị có tình ái mô tổ, có thể không khác biệt mô phỏng nhân loại cao trào.

Chỉ là mô phỏng? Già thám tử nghe vào có chút thất vọng.

Kỳ thật...... Cũng không nhất định.Connor Hướng hắn sai lệch phía dưới, loại kia công năng đối dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người mà nói cơ bản đồng đẳng với không có gì. Chúng ta bây giờ đã có thể tự hành cảm thụ, cái này như đúc tổ đối với chúng ta mà nói chỉ là...... Để một ít chuyện càng thêm thuận tiện.

Thuận tiện?Hank Thành công bị Connor Mập mờ ngôn từ nâng lên lòng hiếu kỳ, đang chuẩn bị hỏi tới, nhưng bất hạnh bị tình huống ngoài ý muốn đánh gãy.

Woof! Saint-Bernard chó tương đương không đúng lúc bổ nhào vào giữa hai người, hiển nhiên là đối tình huống trước mắt hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Buddy, ngươi thật là sẽ không nhìn bầu không khí.Hank Vỗ vỗ thân thể của nó, ngược lại đi nắm Connor Tay, hắn chú ý tới mô phỏng sinh vật người khuôn mặt tựa hồ vì vậy mà lộ ra một loại nhàn nhạt lam, tới đi, ta đề nghị chúng ta thay cái sẽ không bị quấy rầy đến địa phương.

Không thể nghi ngờ, Hank Trong miệng cái chỗ kia chính là phòng ngủ của hắn. Già thám tử khóa lại môn, xoay người liền trông thấy Connor Câu nệ mà đoan chính ngồi tại bên giường, thân thể cứng ngắc đến như là một khối mộc điêu. Đương Hank Ngón tay phất qua hắn phần gáy lúc, hắn cơ hồ là bị kinh sợ rụt lại.

H, Hank. Hắn nhìn qua cặp kia sâu bí màu lam xám con mắt, trong cơ thể lên đọ sức khí rất gấp gáp tựa như co rúm.

Con, đầu tiên ngươi phải học được chính là ——Hank Tay lấy một loại phảng phất tại trấn an con mèo phương thức vuốt ve cổ của hắn, trầm thấp thanh tuyến tràn ngập ở xung quanh hắn, buông lỏng.

Hắn hướng hắn tới gần.Connor Nghĩ lầm Hank Lại muốn cùng hắn hôn, liền thuận theo thoáng nâng lên cằm dưới, đôi môi có chút mở ra, nhưng mà nhân loại mục tiêu lần này cũng không phải là nơi đây. Đương Hank Bờ môi chạm vào mi tâm của hắn lúc, một cỗ màu đỏ mạch xung ngắn ngủi chiếm cứ hắn đèn vòng, mịt mờ nhiệt độ kích thích hắn khung máy bị điện giật rung động. Hắn vẫn bởi vì không biết mà khẩn trương, nhưng lại không còn cảm thấy bất an.

Mọc lên thương kén ngón tay dọc theo vai cái cổ đường cong không nhanh không chậm xoa lên vai của hắn, ngay tiếp theo nụ hôn kia cũng thuận thế trượt, dời đi cổ của hắn.Hank Chuyên chú liếm mút lấy kia một mảnh nhỏ bóng loáng tinh tế da thịt tầng, răng không nhẹ không nặng gặm cắn, một điểm mang theo thanh âm rung động nghẹn ngào từ hắn mô phỏng sinh vật đầu lưỡi trơn tuột, phảng phất rơi hướng đại địa giọt mưa. Thân thể của hắn không tự chủ được mềm xuống dưới, cho đến lưng dán lên cái giường kia đệm.Hank Rất nhanh giúp hắn thoát khỏi trên người hắn món kia khó chơi T Lo lắng.

Connor Trần trụi nửa người trên giống như một tấm bản đồ tại trước mắt hắn triển khai, chi chít khắp nơi nốt ruồi trùng điệp thành giao sai đường đi. Hắn rất gầy, nhưng y nguyên cơ bắp cân xứng mà không mất đi lực lượng cảm giác, bày biện ra một loại vừa đúng khỏe mạnh đẹp.Hank Không khỏi âm thầm cảm khái Cyberlife Thiết kế thật là chu đáo —— Hắn không chớp mắt nhìn xem hắn, bàn tay mê muội bốn phía du tẩu vuốt ve.

Lớp thứ hai, trò chuyện. Cùng ta nói một chút ngươi giấc mộng kia đi, Con. Hắn cúi người xuống, cơ hồ là ở đây lẩm bẩm, ngoại trừ nụ hôn kia bên ngoài, ngươi còn mơ tới cái gì?

Ta ——Connor Chỉ tới kịp phun ra một cái từ đơn, liền ngạnh ở.Hank Dày đặc bựa lưỡi trùng điệp ép qua hắn đầu vú, nóng ướt răng môi bao lấy toàn bộ quầng vú ngậm mút, tỉ mỉ mà chậm chạp. Hắn bắt hắn lại bả vai, muốn đem mình đẩy rời cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện lạ lẫm kích thích, lại không tự chủ được cong lên căng cứng phần lưng, ưu mỹ đường cong theo hô hấp tiết tấu nâng lên hạ xuống, phảng phất liên miên dãy núi. Hai chân dựng vào đối phương thắt lưng, dán xương hông vô ý thức trên dưới lề mề lên có ngẩng đầu dấu hiệu phần hông.

Tiếp tục.Hank Thô thở phì phò nói, ngược lại bắt đầu đối phó mới bị xem nhẹ một bên khác. Android khó nhịn uốn éo người, ăn khớp từ ngữ bị thỉnh thoảng thét lên đánh nát thành từng cái cô lập âm tiết.

Ta —— Ta mộng thấy, những cái kia mọc lên vết chai dày ngón tay vuốt ve hắn chắp lên sống lưng cong, cũng hững hờ hướng khe quần biên giới đi vòng quanh, sát qua hắn xương đuôi, ngươi, còn có ta, chúng ta, ngô ——

Cái tay kia không chút do dự túm mất hắn quần đùi, cổ vũ nhéo một cái cái mông của hắn: Sau đó.

Connor Tay kéo gấp ga giường. Đương Hank Cúi đầu xuống tìm kiếm môi của hắn, ca ngợi thân thể của hắn lúc, ngân bạch đuôi tóc từ hắn đầu vai rủ xuống, nhẹ nhàng đảo qua những cái kia tươi sáng nốt ruồi. Thế như chẻ tre tình dục giống như mạch xung đồng dạng tại trong cơ thể hắn xuyên qua, hiện tại, ngoại trừ run rẩy, hắn cái gì đều không làm được.

Chúng ta. Nhân loại nóng mềm mại đầu lưỡi cách vải vóc liếm bên trên hắn nửa đột nhiên mô phỏng sinh vật âm hành, bí ẩn nhiệt độ cao rót vào hắn bên ngoài thân, tùy theo mà đến nhanh cảm giác lặp đi lặp lại thiêu đốt lấy hắn điện tử thần kinh. Hắn hướng về sau ngóc lên cái cổ, ngón tay giảo tiến Hank Tóc, phảng phất một con sắp chết thiên nga tại Hank Dưới thân giãy dụa, mỗi một câu từ phát ra tiếng khí lăn qua lời nói cũng không khỏi dính mang lên đậm đặc giọng nghẹn ngào, lúc ấy tại, ân —— Làm, yêu.

Hắn một cái tay khác chăm chú nắm chặt Hank Thủ đoạn, cao trào ở người phía sau dinh dính mà ra sức liếm mút xuống tới đến nhanh chóng lại kịch liệt. Hắn bỗng nhiên thẳng băng hai chân, về sau vừa mềm rả rích rủ xuống. Đệ dịch sôi trào mà thành hơi nước tại hắn phát ra tiếng khí bên trong dần dần tụ lại, ngưng kết thành một sợi mơ hồ mà triền miên rên rỉ.

Good boy.Hank An ủi êm ái mổ hôn hắn còn tại run rẩy bên đùi, bỏ đi mô phỏng sinh vật trên thân người món kia rối loạn quần lót, liếm hôn những cái kia hoa râm vết tích, đáy mắt hôi lam càng thêm thâm thúy, Mine.

I' m yours.Connor Cắt tỉa nhân loại xốc xếch tóc dài, khàn khàn mà nhỏ xíu tiếng nói tại không tính rộng rãi trong phòng xoay quanh, mô phỏng tiếng hít thở ung dung quanh quẩn, Always.

Ngươi có thể đem cái kia cởi xuống sao? Hắn hướng nhân loại áo ném đi thoáng nhìn, ta muốn thấy nhìn ngươi. Càng nhiều.

Ngươi khẳng định sẽ hối hận. Mặc dù ngoài miệng nói như vậy, Hank Vẫn dựa theo Connor Thỉnh cầu từ bỏ hắn quần áo. Mật màu nâu hai mắt ngưng một loại khiến Hank Tâm ẩn ẩn làm đau ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú lên hắn thương ngấn từng đống thân thể, Connor Đầu ngón tay chạm vào trước ngực hắn cái kia hình xăm, dọc theo đã hư hóa đường biên chậm rãi phác hoạ: Cole.

Ngươi cho tới bây giờ không cùng ta nhắc qua ngươi có hình xăm.

Kia là thật lâu chuyện lúc trước.Hank Ôm sát hắn, cảm xúc mắt trần có thể thấy dưới đất thấp mê xuống dưới, từ khi...... Ngươi biết.

Connor Tiến lên trước hôn lấy nhân loại khóe môi, quyết định đem cái đề tài này lưu lại chờ về sau bàn lại.

Nằm xuống. Hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy Hank Bả vai, hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, hiện tại đến phiên ta biểu hiện ra học tập thành quả.

Hắn ngồi tại nhân loại trên đùi, cúi người, mềm mại đôi môi dần dần vuốt ve qua những này sớm đã khép lại vết thương đạn bắn cùng mặt sẹo, phảng phất là tại lấy loại phương thức này tham dự những cái kia Hank Sinh mệnh bên trong hắn chưa từng xuất hiện tuế nguyệt.Hank Hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô, hắn khẩn trương thở dốc, tựa hồ vì trước mắt một màn này mà cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Con, ta......

Shh. Mô phỏng sinh vật người liếm một cái hình xăm, như một con gặp may ấu mèo cầm chóp mũi cọ hướng Hank Cổ, dắt tay của hắn để lên mình sau lưng, nửa cứng ngắc tính khí đặt ở bụng hắn bên trên, khóe môi rò rỉ ra một tiếng sền sệt than nhẹ, Just touch me,please.

Hank Chẹn họng một chút, nguyên bản có mềm hoá dấu hiệu lão nhị lại lần nữa hưng phấn lên. Không ai có thể cự tuyệt dạng này ngọt ngào khẩn cầu, năm mươi ba tuổi Hank Anderson Một mặt ở trong lòng phỉ nhổ mình rất giống cái đầu nóng đầu thanh thiếu niên lấy đối phương đạo, một mặt tay không đối tâm địa thuận ý đồ của hắn đi xuống đi, cho đến xâm nhập khe mông ở giữa. Hắn lại một lần dừng lại.

Jesus Fuck. Nhân loại gần như trống không trong đầu chỉ còn lại thô tục, hắn dùng sức bóp lấy hắn khe mông, đây chính là ngươi nói'Thuận tiện' ?

Là, là.Connor Rên rỉ trầm xuống eo, tình ái mô tổ bị tỉnh lại đồng thời sẽ mở ra tự động bôi trơn hiệp nghị......H-Hank!

Đột nhiên vùi sâu vào thể nội ngón tay đem hắn còn lại chắn trở về phát ra tiếng khí. Thô ráp lòng bàn tay sát triều nóng đường hành lang, ngăn chặn mẫn cảm vách trong chậm rãi hướng chỗ sâu tìm kiếm.

Kỳ thật, Connor Tiếng nói buồn bực tại hắn cổ bên trong, phảng phất tích lấy mưa mây tầng, ngươi có thể trực tiếp tiến đến.

Ngươi biết không, Con?Hank Chỉ là thở dài, mặc dù tại rất nhiều chuyện bên trên ngươi không gì không biết, nhưng kỳ thật ngươi cái gì đều không rõ.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người có chút đứng thẳng xuống vai, khó được không có mở miệng phản bác hắn.

Giống như vậy, hắn cố ý xoa nắn lấy đang không ngừng co vào ẩm ướt mềm cửa huyệt, tại đối phương lóe ra hồng quang thái dương ấn xuống một nụ hôn, thăm dò thân thể của đối phương mới là tình ái lớn nhất niềm vui thú.

You need to slow down,babe.

Nhân loại trầm hùng lưỡng lự thanh tuyến giống như một tiếng sấm rền tại hắn bộ phận ở giữa rung động ầm ầm, Connor Cơ hồ là không thể tự đè xuống run rẩy nức nở, giống như ngày xuân phá băng ao nước tan rã tại Hank Trong ngực, tùy ý đối phương ôm eo của hắn thẳng lên nửa người trên, kiên nhẫn liếm hôn hắn mềm mại vành tai, âm hành kẹp ở trơn nhẵn khe mông ở giữa chậm chạp lề mề.

Thao ta. Cái này phảng phất là hắn bây giờ biết duy nhất nói, van ngươi.

Hank Bỗng nhiên cắn hắn trên vai trái viên kia nốt ruồi, thừa dịp Connor Phân thần lúc không có chút nào dự cảnh địt vào hắn run rẩy sau huyệt. Mô phỏng sinh vật người bỗng nhiên cao lên cái cằm, cổ kéo căng lên một cái nhỏ xíu đường cong. Hắn muốn thét lên, lại bởi vì cái này quá tải khoái cảm mà không cách nào phát ra bất kỳ thanh âm, tính khí phía trước bắt đầu chảy ra càng nhiều trước dịch. Hắn nửa khép lấy mắt, lông mi mũi nhọn nương theo hắn mô phỏng thở dốc mà không được lay động, trong suốt tuần hoàn dịch giọt từ hắn khóe mắt lăn xuống, cuối cùng biến mất tại Hank Đầu lưỡi.

Con, Con! Gặp hắn nửa ngày không còn phản ứng, già thám tử vuốt mặt của hắn, không khỏi lo lắng, ngươi còn tốt chứ?

Hank.Connor Mở hai mắt ra nhìn xem hắn, rút lấy cái mũi ồm ồm nói, ôm ta một cái.

Hank Không nói hai lời liền nắm chặt ôm vào bên hông hắn hai tay, trần trụi tứ chi thân mật quấn giao. Nhân loại trái tim cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người lên đọ sức khí cách riêng phần mình lồng ngực dính vào cùng nhau an tĩnh nhảy lên, khác biệt tiết tấu dần dần chuyển hóa thành tổng cộng có rung động.

Bọn hắn đến từ khác biệt chủng tộc, lại vẫn cùng hưởng cùng một cái linh hồn.

......Hank.Connor Thanh tuyến mất tiếng kêu gọi tên của hắn, đồng thời lung lay cái mông của hắn, để đem cây kia đốt cứng rắn đột nhiên vật càng sâu ăn vào thể nội, tiếp tục.

Mà Hank Lần này lựa chọn không còn nhẫn nại. Hắn chậm rãi rút ra, tại mô phỏng sinh vật người giả lập lấy hơi khoảng cách trùng điệp đính vào, đem kia âm thanh thống khổ cùng vui thích cùng tồn tại thét lên va chạm đến thất linh bát lạc.Connor Kéo qua cổ của hắn, giãy dụa trên cặp mông đầy đặn hạ xóc nảy, cảm thụ được Hank Mang theo cho hắn hết thảy. Rên rỉ như là hoàng hôn lúc dâng lên thủy triều tràn qua đầu lưỡi của hắn, dục vọng tại hắn mỗi một chỗ thần kinh trong khu vực quản lý rung động, không ngừng điệp gia khoái cảm liên tiếp đổi mới hắn hệ thống, nương theo lấy Hank Mỗi một lần hữu lực thẳng tiến, hắn cảm thấy mình phảng phất tại thiêu đốt. Nhưng mà, đương Hank Đại thủ phủ hướng hắn háng, tiếp theo nắm chặt hắn mẫn cảm cán lúc, hắn lại cho là mình ngay tại hòa tan.

Ahh——H, Hank!Connor Hoảng hốt nghe thấy mình dạng này gào thét, càng sâu ——

Như thế mâu thuẫn nhận biết một mực tiếp tục đến hắn lần thứ hai cao trào mới thôi.Connor Hệ thống kém chút bởi vì không cách nào kịp thời xử lý qua chở tin tức mà cưỡng chế quan bế, hắn triệt triệt để để xụi lơ tại nhân loại trong khuỷu tay, mê mang màu trà hai mắt phảng phất bịt kín một tầng hơi mỏng mây đùn, toát ra vô tội bên trong hỗn tạp một tia không tự biết dẫn dụ.Hank Không có chờ hắn chậm quá cao triều dư vị. Hắn cơ hồ là thương hại hôn tới mô phỏng sinh vật người trên mặt nước mắt, vẫn như cũ cứng chắc tính khí cũng đang không ngừng co rút đường hành lang bên trong tiếp tục khai thác, vô tình chọc lộng kích thích bên trong khang bên trên dày đặc điểm mẫn cảm.

Thao, Con, ta muốn...... Nhân loại cau mày mắng một câu, tăng nhanh rút ra đút vào tiết tấu.

Tại ta bên trong. Mô phỏng sinh vật ngón tay người vuốt ve khóe môi của hắn, tiêu đường ngọt ngào sâu tông ánh vào hôi lam hồ nước, I love you,Hank Anderson.

Bọn hắn ôm nhau nghênh đón riêng phần mình đỉnh phong, say mê tại môi lưỡi giao hòa bên trong. Cứ việc Connor Nhiều lần cường điệu nhân loại tinh dịch sẽ không đối mô phỏng sinh vật người tạo thành bất kỳ ảnh hưởng gì, Hank Vẫn kiên trì tại khôi phục thể lực sau ôm hắn đi phòng tắm làm sạch sẽ.

Hết thảy hết thảy đều kết thúc. Thay đổi sạch sẽ quần áo bọn hắn bình tĩnh nằm ở trên giường, lười biếng trao đổi một cái ngủ ngon hôn.

Tốt, đi ngủ.Hank Lầu bầu, hơi có vẻ thô bạo kéo qua bờ vai của hắn, tay lại đầy đủ êm ái chụp lên hắn phần gáy.Connor Nháy mắt mấy cái, cười đến chân tâm thật ý.

Ngủ ngon, Hank.

Bọn hắn tay từ đầu đến cuối giữ tại cùng một chỗ, chặt chẽ đến phảng phất hai viên tương thông tâm.

FIN  
Chú thích: * Tiêu đề đến từ Manuel · Riva tư 《 Thân ái, ngươi muốn ta làm thế nào 》.

**have your cherry Tại từ địa phương bên trong một cái khác tầng ý là vẫn là xử nữ thân phận.

*** Xuất từ Trân Ny Đặc [Jeanette] ấm đặc biệt sâm 《 Canh gác hải đăng 》.

**** Xuất từ Margaret Đỗ Lạp Tư 《 Trung Quốc phương bắc tình nhân 》【 Ta khẩn cầu tất cả mọi người đi Khang Khang quyển sách này ô ô ô, Đỗ Lạp Tư thật quá sẽ viết.Btw Bản này không phải nàng quyển kia càng để hơn tên 《 Tình nhân 》.】

SandwichesGarbage_Never_Die  
Summary:

Có nhân sandwich.  
Notes:

Trung niên Hán khắc + Thanh niên Hán khắc / Connor  
Work Text:  
Có lẽ mô phỏng sinh vật người coi là thật sẽ làm mộng, Connor nghĩ. Nếu không dạng này không thể tưởng tượng nổi tràng cảnh lại nên giải thích thế nào?

Rộng rãi trên giường, Hán khắc cùng thanh niên bộ dáng Hán khắc một trước một sau, dùng đồng dạng dày đặc lồng ngực đem hắn xúm lại. Hơi có vẻ lỏng cùng căng đầy cơ thể thiếp che hắn, để cho người ta sinh mệnh nhiệt độ chu toàn lây nhiễm da của hắn sơn phủ. Trong chốc lát, hắn máy móc lá phổi phảng phất nổi lên lửa đến, tất cả chảy xiết đệ dịch đồng loạt thành chất dẫn cháy môi giới. Hắn dấu hiệu giống như là bị đều đổi thành vì xao động dục vọng đồng dạng, gọi hắn khao khát hôn, khao khát càng thêm kịch liệt giao cấu.

Nhưng Connor cái gì cũng không làm được, thậm chí không cách nào cho ra một cái hoàn chỉnh ôm. Còng tay bất quá câu thúc hắn hai cánh tay, mà chân chính khiến cho hắn kính cẩn nghe theo đứng im lại có khác hắn vật —— Các nam nhân kề hắn tả hữu tai, cho mệnh lệnh tựa như bí mật tội ác mê người.

Vì cha, Connor, chóp mũi của bọn họ mài cọ lấy Connor bên tóc mai, giống như đi ngửi đóa hoa cánh bên trên dư hương, ngươi phải làm cái ngoan nam hài nhi.

Từ dưới quai hàm bắt đầu, số nhiều Hán khắc đem nhỏ vụn hôn gieo rắc tại hắn cánh đồng tuyết giống như thân thể, cảm thụ hắn là như thế nào kiệt lực khắc chế bao hàm chờ đợi rung động. Thì thào nói nhỏ bị tập trung vào thổ tức bên trong, theo hơi ướt vết tích bò qua lưng cùng ngực bụng: Là, chính là như vậy...... Hảo hài tử, ngươi vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn sẽ không khiến cha thất vọng. Connor không khỏi cổ họng nhấp nhô, nuốt xuống một tiếng nghẹn ngào. Tràn đầy hốc mắt thư ép dịch chầm chậm ngã rơi, bị lớn tuổi chút Hán khắc nguội nuốt liếm đi. Thế là hắn liền liên tưởng đến bọn hắn Saint-Bernard chó, tiếp lấy lại nhớ lại nhà chữ này.

Mà kia khiến cho hắn buông lỏng, giãn ra, không còn căng đến như là một chiếc cung kéo căng. Bốn cái sinh ra thương kén tay giao thế vuốt ve, che nóng lên Connor trần trụi cái cổ, bả vai, bộ ngực cùng vòng eo, còn có run rẩy phải quỳ không được hai chân, để hắn dần dần hòa tan thành thổi phồng hương thơm mật. Hắn đã là tình dục từ đầu đến đuôi tù binh. Bàn ủi dương cụ nương tựa Connor đồng dạng bừng bừng phấn chấn âm hành cùng thủy quang lâm ly khe mông, nóng hổi xúc cảm đốt đến hắn ô nghẹn ngào nuốt. Thanh niên Hán khắc vuốt ve môi của hắn, lòng bàn tay sát qua môi văn, mang ra một chút trơn bóng mỏng đỏ. Hắn thuận thế ngậm vào, dùng đầu lưỡi cẩn thận thấm ướt mỗi một chỗ.

Lúc này, Connor bị cầm eo giơ lên thân thể. Tay của trung niên nhân tùy theo vây quanh Connor phía sau, thò vào ẩn nấp hé cửa hang, từ từ khai thác tỉ mỉ đường hành lang. Tầng tầng lớp lớp khoái cảm tín hiệu thúc đẩy vách trong không kịp chờ đợi xoắn lấy, đè xuống kẻ xâm lấn, ý đồ tác thủ càng nhiều.

Connor, ngươi muốn cha đi vào sao?

Hắn đã không có chút nào phân tích đến tột cùng là ai tại đặt câu hỏi dư lực. Bộ phận phảng phất tất cả trốn cách khống chế, bất luận cái gì bật thốt lên thanh âm đều biến thành mơ hồ rên rỉ, hại hắn liền tổ chức một câu đầy đủ ngữ cũng làm không được. Hắn đành phải lung tung gật đầu, quyền tác trả lời. Khoan hậu bàn tay vịn Connor xương hông, đem hắn từng tấc từng tấc hướng hạ nhấn, cho đến đem hắn đóng đinh tại trên âm hành, khiến sau huyệt tố thành nam nhân tính khí hình dạng. Mọc thành bụi lông tóc phá gãi lấy mẫn cảm nơi riêng tư, để bắp đùi nại thụ không chỗ ở liên tục run rẩy. Dục vọng thủy triều cúi xuống dâng lên, Connor giống như là treo có buồm trắng thuyền nhỏ, bị quấn mang trong đó, không tự chủ được trên dưới xóc nảy. Hán khắc một lát càng không ngừng bắn vọt, lại thâm sâu lại nặng, đảo đụng phải bất luận cái gì có thể khiến cho hắn nam hài phát ra thơm ngọt thét lên bộ vị. Connor tông trong mắt vì vậy mà chứa đầy nước mắt. Hắn lông mày khẽ nhăn mày, nước mắt như là nước mưa ướt nhẹp hồ điệp hai cánh đồng dạng ướt nhẹp hắn nồng đậm vũ tiệp.

Tuổi trẻ Hán khắc rốt cục kéo ra no bụng chấm nước bọt ngón tay. Hắn một bên dùng môi của mình lưỡi đi cướp lấy Connor môi lưỡi, một bên vươn hướng kia lửa nóng, hiện ra bọt biển chỗ giao hợp. Nguyên bản nhỏ hẹp lỗ thủng khuếch trương thành một vòng vuông vức vòng, bóp chặt cường tráng dương vật, không ngừng rung động súc. Hắn mượn bôi trơn dịch đẩy ra cửa huyệt, nhẹ nhàng cắm vào đầu ngón tay. Lập tức, Connor tại hôn bên trong tuôn ra ngột ngạt gào thét, tại thanh niên Hán khắc trong lồng ngực giãy dụa không thôi. Hắn giống cá mất nước giống như bỗng nhiên bắn người lên thể, ý đồ tránh né đau đớn, tránh né siêu việt cực hạn giác quan kích thích, lại ngược lại trùng hợp đem đỏ cây lựu hạt đầu vú đưa đến lớn tuổi Hán khắc trước mắt. Thế là nam nhân liền nghênh đón, vừa đi vừa về hút hai viên tròn trịa nhô lên, phảng phất nhất định phải toát ra ngọt ngào dịch sữa không thể.

Thừa dịp vui thích tạm thời che đậy khó chịu, người thanh niên nhất cổ tác khí, mãnh thẳng lưng cán tiến quân thần tốc. Đáng thương vách hang không chịu nổi phụ tải xé rách, chảy xuống từng tia từng sợi màu chàm đệ dịch. Dù vậy, chỗ ấy như cũ phục tùng mà không thi ngăn cản đem hai thanh hung khí tiếp nhận, tùy ý bọn chúng liên tiếp thao làm lấy đã sớm bị chà đạp đến rục hang động.

Bất lực ngâm nga bị đính đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, bao phủ tại cái khác thân thể chỗ diễn tấu chương nhạc bên trong. Connor chảy máu cũng chảy nước mắt, hỗn có rên rỉ cự tuyệt chính là mời. Dưới mắt, hết thảy đau đớn đều thành vui vẻ, vui vẻ đồng dạng là gian nan tra tấn. Tại nhục thân cùng nhục thân giáp công bên trong, nhân tạo nam hài leo lên Thiên Đường.

END

【 Tuổi trẻ Hán khắc / Connor 】 Ai là cha con ngoan?(PWP)yhxyssp  
Summary:

Sắc não Tiểu An trác tính ảo tưởng. Sảng văn, OOC, dirty talk, daddy kink.  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
10:12:41.

Connor từ cảnh đội trong hồ sơ phát hiện một trương ố vàng ảnh chụp. Tấm hình Anderson phó đội trưởng đồng phục cảnh sát thẳng khuôn mặt lưu loát, còn là lưng hùm vai gấu uy mãnh mười phần bộ dáng. Hắn híp mắt kiêu ngạo mà cười, trời sinh rủ xuống khóe mắt cùng cao ngất mũi để hắn nhìn thô lỗ lại đáng tin. Ngoài trời mãnh liệt ánh nắng chiếu đến trước ngực hắn huân chương chiếu sáng rạng rỡ.

Connor không khỏi tại trong đầu tạo dựng lên tuổi trẻ phó đội trưởng dáng vẻ. Khi đó hắn có lẽ sẽ so hiện tại còn cao chút, vai cõng rộng lớn dày đặc, cơ bắp sung mãn cứng rắn, khí lực lớn đến có thể một lần nâng lên hai đài mô phỏng sinh vật người. Cách đấu, súng ống hoặc việt dã đều không đáng kể, cuối tuần chắc hẳn hắn biết lái xe mang nhi tử đến vườn bách thú đi, để hắn cưỡi tại mình 6.2 Thước Anh đầu vai, độc chiếm trong đám người tốt nhất thị giác.

Ban đêm đi ngủ trước, ắt không thể thiếu một vòng là giúp Kha Nhĩ tắm rửa. Bọt biển, nước nóng cùng Tiểu Hoàng vịt. Hắn sẽ đem nhi tử ôm trở về giường, nói cho hắn khủng long cùng người ngoài hành tinh chuyện kể trước khi ngủ. Tại Kha Nhĩ ngủ say sau, hắn rốt cục sẽ trở lại trong phòng ngủ đến. Khép cửa lại tắt đèn, trong phòng ngủ liền chỉ còn lại mô phỏng sinh vật mắt người bên cạnh LED Yếu ớt lam quang.

Ta tới bảo bối, ai là cha con ngoan?

Thanh âm kia trầm thấp khàn khàn, nhưng lại nóng bỏng chọc người. Phổ cập lại ổn định giá gia chính bạn lữ hình AX800 Connor yêu chủ nhân của mình, may mắn chính là hắn gợi cảm chủ nhân nguyện ý đối với hắn giao cho đồng dạng tình cảm, thậm chí cùng hắn đăng ký kết hôn. Hai người một cơ, toàn viên nam tính, bọn hắn tạo thành một cái kỳ dị lại hạnh phúc gia đình.

Ta là, Hán khắc. Connor ngồi ở trên giường, xuyên rộng rãi T Lo lắng, nhìn chăm chú Hán khắc hướng hắn đi tới.

Không...... Hán khắc lắc đầu, bò lên giường tiếp cận hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người, ngươi lại nói sai. Trên giường muốn gọi ta cái gì?

Hán khắc một cái tay nhẹ phẩy mô phỏng sinh vật người gương mặt, kia đèn chỉ thị linh động lấp lóe mấy lần. Cha...... Cha......

Hảo hài tử. Hán khắc cười xấu xa khen ngợi.

Ngay sau đó, bá đạo mà xâm chiếm hôn rơi xuống. Hán khắc thô lỗ mút vào Connor mềm mại môi mỏng, đầu ngón tay xoa lấy lấy hắn dưới gương mặt quai hàm làn da tầng, hướng dẫn hắn mở ra miệng khang. Connor thuận theo phối hợp, nhân loại liền cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người môi lưỡi quấn giao, Hán khắc cứng rắn lợi gốc râu cằm khiến cho hắn xúc giác ẩn ẩn cảm giác đau nhức. Hán khắc xâm lấn cường thế mang theo tính áp đảo, hữu lực đầu lưỡi cực nhanh lướt qua Connor trong miệng mỗi một chỗ, cấp tốc để mô phỏng sinh vật người chạy phân bình thường máy xử lý lâm vào hỗn loạn.

Hắn hướng về sau túm Connor hai chân, khiến cho hắn nằm thẳng trên giường. Nhấc lên hắn T Lo lắng đến trên ngực, phụ thân cắn mô phỏng sinh vật người nhô lên núm vú. Connor phun ra một tiếng thở dài nhè nhẹ. Hán khắc đầu lưỡi cực nhanh chuyển động khuấy động lấy mô phỏng sinh vật người ngực viên thịt, thỉnh thoảng lấy răng cửa chống đỡ dùng sức mút vào. Như là anh hài bú sữa tham lam đòi hỏi. Bọn hắn làm như vậy qua rất nhiều lần, nhưng mỗi một lần Connor giác quan vẫn là sẽ truyền tới qua nhiều kích thích tín hiệu, để hắn chương trình một chút xíu tiếp cận sụp đổ.

Thích không? Hán khắc hướng phía dưới hôn qua Connor bụng dưới, mơ hồ không rõ hỏi hắn, ngươi ướt sao?

Là...... Connor tại thở dốc khe hở bên trong đáp lời. Khung máy độ mẫn cảm không giống loài người như thế theo lặp lại cùng quen thuộc mà giảm bớt, càng không cần nói bọn hắn tại bị thiết kế lúc chính là cung cấp tính phục vụ loại hình. Mô phỏng sinh vật bôi trơn dịch đã sớm thẩm thấu hắn co dãn tốt đẹp đường hành lang, có chút thậm chí tràn ra bên ngoài cơ thể, dính ướt hắn quần ngủ.

Để cho ta nhìn xem. Hán khắc ôn nhu động thủ rút đi Connor quần, mô phỏng sinh vật người phối hợp đem hai chân quấn ở chủ nhân bên hông. Cái nào nhóc đáng thương đang khóc khóc gáy gáy chảy nước mắt đâu?

Là ta, đều là ta. Connor nắm chặt dưới thân ga giường, cao phụ tải vận chuyển khiến cho hắn khung máy nhiều lần ấm lên, màu hổ phách đồng tử mọc lên lệ quang, cho ăn no ta, cha......

Nghĩa bất dung từ. Hán khắc trầm thấp đáp. Hắn giải khai quần jean khóa kéo, nộ trương tính khí liền nhảy ra trói buộc. Mạnh mẽ động thân, kia thô to côn thịt liền toàn bộ tiến vào Connor thân thể.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người dùng để thỏa mãn nhân loại dục vọng bộ kiện bị tạo cực kỳ trí nhu mềm, nhưng dù vậy Connor vẫn có thể cảm giác được kia cứng rắn tính khí đâm vào thân thể của mình, quấy lộng lấy thể nội chỗ trống không nhiều không gian, cơ hồ cách vách trong đâm vào đến khung máy mấu chốt bộ phận. Sẽ bị thao xấu cảm giác nguy cơ xâm nhập thân mềm chương trình, hắn nhịn không được đem đầu khuynh hướng một bên, phát ra e ngại nhưng lại hưng phấn tiếng khóc lóc.

Hán khắc, không được......

Nhưng mà đổi lấy lại là càng thêm sâu nặng thô bạo xâm lấn. Lại sai. Hán khắc ác ý đỉnh hướng tiếp cận nhất mạch đập hệ thống hạch tâm phương hướng, cao tần mạch xung truyền hướng Connor, để hắn cơ hồ khóc ra tiếng, ta đần nam hài, làm sao lại không nhớ được đâu?

Cha —— A! Cha, thật xin lỗi...... Connor chảy xuống nước mắt nói xin lỗi. Hắn kia cổ xưa ổ đĩa cứng đến tột cùng là thế nào? Vì cái gì mặc kệ thiết trí bao nhiêu lần tính sự tình bên trong xưng hô, mở miệng trước đó lại sẽ bị quỷ dị thiết lập lại trở về? Nhất định là viết nhập xảy ra vấn đề...... Hắn không phải đài tốt máy móc, nhưng Hán khắc nguyện ý yêu hắn. Giờ phút này Hán khắc chính hôn mặt của hắn, liếm sạch hắn khóe mắt mô phỏng sinh vật giọt nước mắt. Quá gần, nóng bỏng nhiệt độ cơ thể tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong tương hỗ truyền, hoàn toàn không cách nào giải nhiệt.

Hán khắc bóp lấy Connor thắt lưng, nhanh chóng mà mãnh lực làm lấy hắn tràn nước không chỉ tiểu huyệt. Connor mô phỏng sinh vật dịch thể liên tục không ngừng từ kia đỏ bừng trong miệng nhỏ chảy xuống đến, tràn ra đến, hoặc là bị gạt ra, rơi vào trên giường làm ướt không nhỏ một mảnh đệm giường. Quả thực như cái đái dầm tiểu oa nhi.

Connor đường hành lang bên trong mỗi một tấc vách trong đều cảm thụ được Hán khắc nóng hổi thịt lưỡi đao. Kia đại gia hỏa không nói đạo lý chui vào, lại không nói lời gì lui ra ngoài, lại tiến tái xuất, mãnh liệt kích thích liền một làn sóng tiếp theo một làn sóng, cọ rửa qua Connor toàn bộ khung máy. Cùng nhân loại ân ái tư vị để hắn như thế tham luyến không thôi, muốn ngừng mà không được. Hắn thuận Hán khắc điều khiển tần suất giãy dụa thân thể, vô ý thức ngập ngừng nói đòi hỏi càng nhiều.

Cha...... Thật tuyệt...... Ta còn muốn......

Hán khắc thô lỗ mà khao khát hôn lên Connor run rẩy miệng, gặm cắn nhấm nháp hắn mềm mại đầu lưỡi cùng đôi môi. Hắn làm sao lại không vừa lòng nhà mình ngoan nam hài nhu cầu? Hán khắc càng thêm ra sức đâm chọc vào, tứ chi va chạm tiếng vang không dứt bên tai. Connor ngẩng cao lên đầu thân thể kéo căng, hoàn toàn say mê tại bình thường mô phỏng sinh vật người không hưởng thụ được tính khoái cảm bên trong.

Ta là dị thường mô phỏng sinh vật người. Chính là bởi vì này Hán khắc mới yêu ta. Đây đều là ta nên được, cao trào, cao trào cũng là ta nên được...... A ——

......

10:12:43.

Connor đột nhiên cảm giác có người đập vào trên vai của hắn. Đối ta cũ chiếu nghĩ gì thế? Râu ria xồm xoàm lão hán khắc nhìn hắn chằm chằm, vòng qua hắn hướng mình công vị đi đến, đèn chỉ thị đều biến vàng.

Không có gì.RK800 Biểu lộ bình thản, ngữ khí tỉnh táo trả lời. Hắn cấp tốc đem vật cũ bày ra chỉnh tề, y theo nguyên dạng thả lại trong tủ đi. Hắn sửa sang lại cà vạt, quần áo bề ngoài vẫn là như thế hoàn mỹ.

Hừ. Hán khắc cắn xuống một ngụm donut, ít xem thường ta, trước kia ta có thể làm sự tình, hiện tại cũng giống vậy Có thể làm được.

Connor nhíu nhíu mày. Chỉ thị của hắn đèn lại một lần nữa biến vàng, thời gian lại chạy đi hai giây.

END

Notes:

Từ lofter Đến thân như quả thích cầu trở về điểm cái tiểu Hồng tâm hoặc là tiểu Lam tay rồi XD! Ăn ngon uống ngon!(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤~

Sinh nhật vui vẻ phó đội trưởng Gladiatorism  
Work Text:  
Vô não pwp Một phát xong

1

Ông trời của ta, Connor, ngươi làm gì mặc thành dạng này?

Anderson đội trưởng về nhà thăm đến Connor, chấn kinh đến đụng phải bàn trà. Hắn xuyên kiểu nam dây buộc tất, vải ka-ki sắc quần đùi, mở lấy cổ áo áo sơ mi trắng cùng màu đen mảnh cà vạt, nhìn cấm dục lại phóng đãng.

Connor bất động thanh sắc quét xuống Hán khắc nhịp tim, phát hiện tăng lên 37%, nhiều ba 胺 Cùng adrenalin huyết dịch nồng độ cũng đang không ngừng kéo lên.

Quả nhiên hữu hiệu.

Lấy lòng nhân loại cũng không thuộc về hắn bất luận cái gì một bộ phận dấu hiệu chỉ lệnh. Nhưng đối tượng là Hán khắc Anderson thì coi là chuyện khác.

2

Markus biết được hắn phải thêm trang nguyên bộ tình ái module thời điểm, CPU Ba động đã không thể dùng kịch liệt để hình dung. Cho Hán khắc một kinh hỉ? Lãnh tụ cách mạng biểu lộ rất khoa trương, cần làm được tình trạng này sao......

Ngươi có phải hay không vì North Cái gì đều nguyện ý làm?

Ta cũng là.

Connor trải qua một phen phức tạp khung máy cải tạo, đã bảo lưu lại hắn siêu phàm cao tốc xử lý hệ thống, lại gắn thêm độ cao tinh tế cảm giác module cùng đầy đủ tình ái công năng bộ phận, có thể tùy thời mở ra quan bế.

3

Hán khắc, sinh nhật vui vẻ. Xét thấy bánh gatô đường phân quá cao, liền dùng ta để thay thế.

Vân vân, Connor, ý của ngươi là......?

Chơi ta. Trên mặt của hắn vẫn là thanh thuần lại vô tội biểu lộ.

Ông trời của ta Connor, ngươi nghiêm túc sao, ta thậm chí cũng không biết ngươi có phương diện này công năng.

Ta hiện tại có.

Ngươi cho mình làm thăng cấp?

Vì ngươi chuẩn bị.

Ta, Connor, ngươi phải biết ta cũng không phải vì bên trên ngươi mới làm những sự tình kia ——

Thế nhưng là, chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghĩ? Connor lại quét xuống hắn tâm suất, câu trả lời của hắn không cần nói cũng biết.

Mẹ, đầu tiên nói trước, ta nhưng không có cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người ân ái kinh nghiệm, nếu đem ngươi làm cho ngắn đường cái gì ta nhưng ——

Ngươi đại khái có thể yên tâm, ta bộ phận đều là tốt nhất chuyên nghiệp cấp.

Chuyên nghiệp cấp, ý của ngươi là ——

So với nhân loại tốt hơn.

Thao, quản hắn đây này, cái gì đạo đức cùng nguyên tắc, tại dạng này Connor trước mặt, đã toàn diện tan thành mây khói.

Connor dắt áo khoác của hắn, đem hắn kéo đến trên ghế sa lon, ngồi trên người mình. Hắn có thể nghe được Hán khắc trên thân mùi khói, hỗn tạp quả xoài pudding hương vị.

Ngươi đêm nay ăn quả xoài pudding? Hắn cười.

Xin nhờ, không muốn phân tích ta thành phần!

Ta nghe được. Connor lại xích lại gần một điểm, có chút kiêu ngạo mà nói.

Trên thực tế hắn thậm chí có thể nghe được nam nhân thành thục hormone hương vị, mê người như vậy, để hắn âm hành đều khẽ nhăn một cái.

Cho nên, ngươi bây giờ cảm giác gì đều có, có đúng không. Hán khắc nói, xoa lên Connor trơn bóng không tì vết đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi phần gáy làn da, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve. Connor không tự chủ được rên rỉ một chút, Hán khắc đụng vào giống như là mang theo nhỏ bé dòng điện, đây là một loại hoàn toàn mới kỳ dị cảm giác, hắn máy xử lý tại thích ứng cái này hoàn toàn mới dòng số liệu, thái dương ngọn đèn nhỏ lấp lóe hồng quang.

...... Hiện tại ta tin. Hán khắc cúi người đi hôn hắn. Cám ơn trời đất, hắn nếm tuyệt không giống thái dịch, ngược lại giống như là cacbon-axit đồ uống trộn lẫn lấy hòa tan băng còn lại một điểm cuối cùng hương vị. Hán khắc có chút hoài nghi bộ phận này cũng là tư nhân đặt trước chế. Hắn thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được Connor càng ngày càng gấp rút hô hấp. Ấm áp khí tức vẩy vào hắn chóp mũi, là không thể giả được tình dục hương vị.

Connor đưa tay đi giải hắn khóa quần. Bị thiết kế dùng để tay cầm súng lúc này cầm hắn tính khí, hắn chần chờ một chút, Hán khắc tính khí đã cương, trong tay hắn, hắn có thể cảm nhận được mặt ngoài mạch máu mỗi một lần đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động. Hắn nhịn không được quét xuống Hán khắc kích thước, vượt qua toàn cầu 82% Nam tính. Hắn nghĩ, còn tốt mình mở rộng bộ phận là chuyên nghiệp cấp.

Tiểu hỗn đản, ngươi thật đúng là cái chỗ. Hán khắc một cái tay nắm chặt Connor, dẫn đạo hắn trên dưới ve vuốt, một chút xíu tăng thêm tốc độ. Connor cao siêu năng lực học tập, để hắn rất nhanh nắm giữ có khả năng nhất để Hán khắc dễ chịu cường độ cùng tiết tấu.

Hắn nhìn xem Hán khắc sưng tính khí đỉnh chảy ra từng tia từng tia trước dịch, nhịn không được đổi tư thế, quỳ gối trước sô pha một lần tiếp tục khuấy động lấy, một bên dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp lên cái kia lỗ nhỏ cùng dưới đáy quan trạng câu.

Connor, thao, ngươi về sau không cho phép dùng cái tư thế này liếm những vật khác.

Phó đội trưởng, ngươi tuyến tiền liệt dịch môi hàm lượng......

Connor! Đóng lại những cái kia loạn thất bát tao công năng! Đình chỉ phân tích ta kiểm trắc ta.

Connor ngậm lấy hắn tính khí, vô tội giương mắt nhìn lấy hắn.

Đã ngươi hiện tại có, nếu như ta không để ý tới giải sai, vượt qua thường nhân mẫn cảm bộ phận sinh dục, ta nghĩ ngươi đáng giá một lần mỹ diệu nhân loại tình ái. Ngươi đóng lại những công việc kia dùng bộ phận, cũng không cần mạng lưới liên lạc download cái gì AV, ngươi download đúng không, xóa bỏ bọn hắn, đi theo ngươi giác quan —— Cảm giác thiết bị đến là đủ rồi.

Connor ai oán một tiếng —— Hắn tựa hồ là đang nói xong, nhưng trong miệng cự vật hiển nhiên khiến cho hắn mồm miệng không rõ. Hắn lam vòng lấp lóe mấy lần, sau đó lại khôi phục bình thường.

Hiện tại, cởi xuống quần của ngươi.

RK800 Cơ bắp cũng không tính quá phát đạt, nhưng tuyệt đối là vô số lần chính xác điều chỉnh đạt được tỉ lệ vàng. Cho dù là hắn ăn mặc đồng phục thời điểm, Hán khắc cũng thường thường bị hắn mông tuyến hấp dẫn ánh mắt, hiện tại hắn chỉ mặc một đôi tất dây đeo, kích thước vừa vặn tính khí tại giữa hai chân nửa đột nhiên lấy, chống lên một điểm quần áo trong vạt áo.

Connor, ngươi cương.

Connor không hiểu nghiêng đầu một chút, ý đồ lý giải hắn trần thuật sự thật này dụng ý.

Hán khắc không có cho hắn quá nhiều suy nghĩ thời gian, liền dùng cặp kia thô ráp mọc ra thương kén tay cầm lên hắn hình dạng hoàn mỹ âm hành, cũng không giảng cứu chương pháp, ngón cái ngẫu nhiên lướt qua hắn màu hồng phấn quy đầu, trêu đến mô phỏng sinh vật người từng đợt run rẩy. Connor lần thứ nhất thể nghiệm đến kịch liệt như vậy cảm giác, điện sinh học từ hạ thể trên đường đi vọt, kích thích hắn cảm ứng thiết bị, hắn muốn cầu Hán khắc chậm một chút ngừng một chút, nhưng khoái cảm thúc khiến cho hắn nhô lên eo đem mình hướng Hán khắc trong tay đưa đi.

Hank, please......

Hán khắc nắm chặt hai người tính khí cùng một chỗ nơi tay lòng bàn tay ma sát. Hình tượng này vĩnh cửu ghi vào Connor kho số liệu, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới nhân loại có thể dùng phương thức như vậy đến thu hoạch được thân mật liên kết. To lớn khoái cảm mang đến kích thích khiến cho hắn máy xử lý cơ hồ ngừng vận chuyển, hắn vịn Hán khắc bả vai để cho mình có thể đứng vững, nói cho hắn biết mình sắp xuất tinh.

Hán khắc cũng bị cái này hỗn tạp xấu hổ khoái cảm sảng đến mắng một câu, sau đó tăng nhanh tiết tấu, Connor rên rỉ bắn ra, hắn mô phỏng sinh vật chất lỏng cùng Hán khắc tinh dịch xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, thuận Hán khắc ngón tay nhỏ giọt trên sàn nhà.

Đáng chết, ngươi sẽ không phải nghĩ nếm thử mình hương vị? Hán khắc nhìn xem Connor rơi vào đầu ngón tay hắn ẩn ẩn ánh mắt mong chờ, không thể không thừa nhận, hắn cái này đam mê thật là quá nóng bỏng mà không biết.

Hắn giống mèo con liếm sữa bò đồng dạng cẩn thận từng li từng tí liếm lấy một ngụm. Mặn. Ta nghĩ ta chính là không có cái gì hương vị, vậy đại khái vẫn là ngươi hương vị. Hắn nói. Xét thấy hắn nghe lời đóng lại thành phần phân tích chương trình, chỉ còn lại đơn thuần vị giác, cái từ này chính là hắn có thể tìm ra cụ thể nhất miêu tả.

Connor, ta không thể không nói, ngươi thật hoàn toàn không có ý thức được, mình có bao nhiêu thao đản đáng yêu.

Thế nhưng là Hán khắc, ngươi còn chưa khô ta đây.

Hán khắc lý trí đã băng đến một cây không còn.

4

...... Thao. Đi trên giường, ta không thể ngươi lần thứ nhất tính thể nghiệm từ đầu tới đuôi tại một trương phá trên ghế sa lon tiến hành.

Ta không cảm thấy khác nhau ở chỗ nào? Thoải mái dễ chịu trình độ trên thực tế chỉ kém 27%

Đây đại khái là một loại nghi thức cảm giác, Connor. Không nên quá qua loa.

Connor nằm trên giường của hắn, bị hắn chống đỡ lấy đầu gối, tách ra hai chân, lộ ra cái kia trải qua đầy đủ cải tạo lỗ nhỏ. Nhìn cùng nhân loại hậu môn gần như giống nhau, nhưng muốn càng đẹp mắt được nhiều, nộn hồng sắc nếp gấp khóa cùng một chỗ, theo hô hấp khẽ trương khẽ hợp, chảy ra một chút trong suốt chất lỏng.

Ta xác định ngươi sẽ thích.

Connor đứng dậy lưu loát dạng chân tại Hán khắc trên thân, áo sơ mi của hắn đều không có thoát, mê người eo tuyến tại vải vóc hạ như ẩn như hiện.

Hắn nắm chặt Hán khắc thẳng âm hành, nhắm ngay mình sau huyệt một chút xíu ngồi xuống. Mô phỏng sinh vật cơ vòng bị chậm rãi chống ra, hắn nóng ướt chặt chẽ bên trong để Hán khắc cảm thán một câu Chúa Jesus đây là cái gì mỹ diệu tạo vật, Hán khắc mang theo đường cong âm hành vừa đúng chống đỡ lấy cái kia mẫn cảm tuyến thể, kích thích càng nhiều chất lỏng bài tiết, Hán khắc chỉ thoáng khẽ động, chất lỏng liền tràn ra tới làm ướt giường của hắn đơn.

Nhân loại bình thường điểm mẫn cảm tập trung ở tuyến tiền liệt, nhưng Connor đặc thù cấu tạo để hắn chỉ cần thoáng ma sát vách trong liền có thể thu hoạch được cao trào. Hắn cơ hồ là chủ động tại Hán khắc trên âm hành điều khiển từ bản thân, thể nghiệm lấy hoàn toàn mới thần kinh cảm thụ mang đến máy xử lý siêu tần. Hắn khóc không thành tiếng hô hào Hán khắc danh tự, một lần lại một lần trèo lên nhân loại trên ý nghĩa mỹ diệu cao trào.

5

Buổi tối đó, Hán khắc Anderson triệt để minh bạch rèn luyện tầm quan trọng, đáp ứng Connor từ nay về sau nghiêm túc kiện thân. Mà mỗi lần làm nhiệm vụ thời điểm, Hán khắc đều muốn liên tục nhắc nhở Connor, nhớ kỹ đóng lại bộ này tình thú chương trình. Cho dù hắn biết mô phỏng sinh vật người chưa từng phạm sai lầm.

【 Detroit: Biến người 】 Mô phỏng sinh vật nhân tính yêu đường dây nóng (Hank/Connor)DYMC  
Summary:

*daddy kink*  
Rất thiu, phi thường thiu   
pwp  
Work Text:  
Mô phỏng sinh vật nhân tính yêu đường dây nóng

Hank × Connor

Đó là cái rất không bình thường tuần lễ, tại cái kia rất không bình thường mùa đông về sau, Detroit cục cảnh sát mới vào cương vị mô phỏng sinh vật người thám tử Connor đã nguyên một Chu Đô chưa có trở về nhà. Hắn ngược lại là đối với mình công việc không có gì bất mãn chi tình, không bằng nói làm một đài cảnh dụng hình mô phỏng sinh vật người, thích hợp thậm chí cường độ hơi cao công việc để hắn ngược lại càng có thể cảm nhận được một loại thân thể các bộ máy nội bộ có thể đều chiếm được đầy đủ vận chuyển thoả đáng cảm giác. Máy xử lý quá mức cao cấp, mỗi ngày không chạy một chuyến quả thực lãng phí, Furler cục trưởng không chút nào keo kiệt khích lệ nói hắn một tuần này xử lý vụ án, đại khái có thể vượt qua toàn đẹp tất cả ưu tú thám tử tổng cộng, không hổ là chuyên gia đàm phán a. Connor rất khiêm tốn, mình chỉ là hoàn thành phạm vi năng lực bên trong công việc, nếu như chưa hoàn thành sự kiện tồn tại, liền có người nên đi xử lý, cũng không phải là để chứng minh mô phỏng sinh vật người phải mạnh hơn nhân loại cái gì.

Hán khắc đối đài này máy nguyên hình khiêm tốn từ chối cho ý kiến, công việc chí ít mang ý nghĩa có xác định đi làm thời gian cùng hợp lý lượng công việc, không phải chỉ có thể coi là bị bóc lột đáng thương nô lệ. Trung niên nam nhân tuần này vốn là muốn hảo hảo vì người trong nhà quyền lợi chống lại, kết quả không biết là hữu tâm vô tâm bị lấp một đống bốn phía chân chạy công việc bên ngoài, thậm chí rất ít có thể cùng mình cuồng công việc mô phỏng sinh vật người đánh lên đối mặt. Duy nhất một lần bọn hắn một mình vượt qua hai mươi phút, là thứ tư giữa trưa Anderson phó đội trưởng tại Chicken Feed Cổng che nắng dù hạ giải quyết mình Calorie vượt chỉ tiêu cơm trưa lúc thật vừa đúng lúc đụng phải từ cục cảnh sát ra đổ rác, whatever, mô phỏng sinh vật người. Tiếp theo tại vốn nên dịu dàng thắm thiết trường hợp liên tục nghe mười chín phút khỏe mạnh ẩm thực toạ đàm, chủ giảng người RK800. Bất quá chí ít cuối cùng một phút Connor ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng lại, đó là bởi vì Anderson phó đội trưởng khó chơi, kiên định không thay đổi đã ăn xong toàn bộ Hamburger sau đó cho hắn một cái vội vàng, gà rán cùng Cocacola vị hôn. Mô phỏng sinh vật người kho số liệu ở trong nháy mắt đó giống như đột nhiên viết vào sai lầm gì dấu hiệu, nhiệt độ cao lượng hoàn toàn chính xác để đồ ăn trở nên mỹ vị, mặc dù hắn chỉ là từ Hán khắc trên môi nếm đến một chút xíu thực phẩm rác linh hồn mảnh vỡ thôi.

Chào buổi tối, phó đội trưởng. Khoảng cách lúc tan việc đã qua hai giờ, Connor chỉnh lý xong cuối cùng một phần văn kiện, trên bàn hắn màn hình cùng thái dương lóe lên lóe lên màu lam thành toàn bộ Detroit cục cảnh sát duy hai nguồn sáng, cẩn trọng mô phỏng sinh vật người quyết định cho mình cộng tác phát điện thoại. Chào buổi tối, thám tử tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngươi cần trợ giúp gì sao. Hán khắc thanh âm uể oải, trực tiếp tại Connor máy xử lý nội bộ vang lên. Connor dĩ vãng chưa từng cảm thấy trực tiếp dùng đại não nghe trò chuyện có gì không ổn chỗ, nhưng Hán khắc nghe vào giống như là vừa mới uống xong nghe xong rượu bia ướp lạnh thanh âm khàn khàn để hắn nhịn không được liên tưởng đến mỗi lần đi Cyberlife Làm thông thường kiểm tra tu sửa lúc làn da tầng tiếp thu được yếu ớt kiểm trắc dòng điện, nhưng lúc kia hắn từng cái cảm giác bộ phận chẳng qua là đơn độc vận hành, đại khái càng giống là nhân loại đang nghỉ ngơi nhật đi làm cái xoa bóp. Hoặc là ngươi chẳng qua là cảm thấy lạnh nhạt một cái lão nam nhân, có như vậy một chút áy náy? Hiện tại cỗ này dòng điện chậm rãi bò hướng kỳ quái địa phương. Ta muốn biết ngài có phải không chuẩn bị đúng hạn đi ngủ, cùng có hay không nhớ kỹ cùng đô vật chơi hơn nửa canh giờ. Connor không quá tự tại trên ghế xê dịch cái mông, hắn vụng trộm mở ra mình tình ái cảm giác module, chỉ là kìm lòng không được, hắc, mô phỏng sinh vật người đối với mình bạn lữ có tính xúc động không thể bình thường hơn được, cái này không có gì đáng giá xấu hổ. Không có, nếu như ngươi dự định hỏi cái này, đêm nay có một trận trận bóng. Đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến một tiếng thứ gì tiếp xúc sàn nhà trầm đục, tại hơi có chút xa, nhưng đối RK800 Tới nói hoàn toàn có thể bỏ qua không tính khoảng cách, Hán khắc từ xoang mũi phát ra một trận rầu rĩ cười nhẹ ai là ba ba bé ngoan?

Một tháng này đều có trận bóng, ngươi nên làm ra một điểm lấy hay bỏ. Connor led Một chút xíu rót đầy màu vàng chỉ riêng, hắn ngay tại đưa ra vận hành không gian, cưỡng ép để cho mình thanh âm nhẹ nhàng không gợn sóng mà lại ngươi không nên dùng loại này qua loa thái độ đối đãi đô vật, hắn tuyệt đối minh bạch. Úc, đối, chính là như vậy, như vậy hiện tại ai muốn lấy được ba ba ban thưởng đâu? Hán khắc dùng một loại nghe vào cùng loại với không yên lòng ngữ khí trả lời một câu, hắn không phải tại cùng đô vật chơi nhận banh trò chơi, không thể nghi ngờ không phải. Connor cho là mình không cần thiết lãng phí tinh lực đang điều chỉnh thanh âm lên, xét thấy hắn siêu cấp đại não vừa mới phân tích ra ba ba ban thưởng có hai mươi lăm phần trăm tán tỉnh cùng bảy mươi phần trăm tính ám chỉ, hắn lựa chọn tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi giải khai cà vạt của mình.

Là ta nhất bổng hài tử, hắn rất yêu ta, mà lại tưởng niệm ta, ta muốn thưởng hắn. Hán khắc đem tản mát tóc xám một mạch hướng về sau vuốt đi lên, đô vật tại ổ chó ngủ gà ngủ gật nửa ngày, hắn ném ra cầu lẻ loi trơ trọi nằm trên sàn nhà, trung niên nhân thành thạo điêu luyện hạ giọng, hắn biết hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người thụ nhất không là cái gì, giống như là chỉ thích cọ lấy chủ nhân bắp chân nũng nịu cẩu cẩu. Nhưng hắn hiện tại còn hẳn là lại cố gắng một chút, hắn khoảng thời gian này không quá ngoan, đây là một điểm nho nhỏ trừng phạt. Connor nhắm mắt lại, một điểm giọng mũi cùng tần suất không đúng lắm hô hấp bại lộ hắn khẩn trương, hắn không cần mặc cho người nào chỉ lệnh, nhưng bây giờ hắn không cách nào kháng cự. Hắn hẳn là cởi xuống chế phục, bởi vì đây là tài sản chung, lại giải khai cúc áo, bởi vì đến thời gian ngủ. Mô phỏng sinh vật ngón tay người linh hoạt như cũ, quần áo trong rộng mở lộ ra một mảng lớn bóng loáng mềm mại ngực bụng cơ bắp cùng căng đầy dưới bụng. Phó đội trưởng, nếu như ngươi muốn biết, ta có thể khống chế cái này màn hình camera...... Nhưng ngươi đêm nay liền không có cách nào xem bóng so tài. Điện tử chó con RK800 Cũng có kế hoạch của mình, hắn tại cùng điện thoại bên kia đánh cờ, Connor mở ra hai chân, học kho số liệu bên trong tư liệu cùng Hán khắc từng làm qua như thế cách quần từ bên đùi vuốt ve đến nửa cương âm hành, tận lực lớn tiếng thở dốc để người đối diện nghe thấy.

...... Ngươi thật là không ngoan hài tử, đúng không Connor. Hán khắc ra vẻ thất bại thở dài, tạm thời tính làm chấp nhận hắn máy móc chó con giật mình tiến cục cảnh sát máy tính camera cùng trước mặt hắn trí năng TV, bởi vì tia sáng lờ mờ mà không lắm rõ ràng hình tượng trải qua không phẩy mấy giây giảm xóc xuất hiện tại màn hình tinh thể lỏng màn bên trên, trung niên nhân nhìn thấy hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người đang cười. Hiện tại cái này lãnh khốc vô tình đàm phán chuyên gia ngược lại là sẽ cười, còn không phải phổ thông khuôn mặt tươi cười, là hung mãnh ăn thịt tiểu động vật tại đi săn sau khi thành công lộ ra, đạt được ước muốn mỉm cười. Connor không muốn ban thưởng, hắn cho là mình hẳn là bị trừng phạt, bởi vì hắn ròng rã một tuần đều không có...... Làm hảo hài tử. Mô phỏng sinh vật người màu nâu con mắt ướt sũng, giống như là nước đường tại cái nồi bên trong nấu đến ừng ực nổi lên, hắn giống ngây thơ nhỏ sữa chó như thế hừ hừ, nhưng vô luận là ai trên dưới dò xét cái hai giây, đều có thể một chút xem thấu hắn cũng không thuần khiết, đài này tiên tiến máy nguyên hình chính một cái tay nắm lấy quần Tây phía dưới căng phồng mô phỏng sinh vật silic nhựa cây khí quan, một cái tay đem bên trái chính mình núm vú bóp đỏ bừng sưng lên, màu lam nhạt nước bọt tại phấn hồng trên quầng vú lộ ra thủy quang doanh doanh.

Kia ba ba liền phạt hắn không thể cởi quần, Connor cảm thấy thế nào? Anderson thám tử lại một lần cảm thán hiện đại khoa học kỹ thuật mưa to gió lớn hải khiếu núi lở lực lượng đáng sợ, mấy tháng trước hắn còn không nghĩ tới mình thế mà lại nhìn xem mô phỏng sinh vật người tự an ủi video cương, mà lại video này còn mơ hồ giống một mảnh lung la lung lay ánh nến bên trong gạch men. Detroit cục cảnh sát cần đổi mới một chút thiết bị, hắn nói là, chí ít camera tuyệt đối là không hợp cách. Connor trong cổ họng thanh âm bộ phận chế tạo ra một tiếng khó có thể tin, run rẩy kinh hô, tựa như hắn thật đối cái này tàn khốc, siêu gợi cảm tóc xám thẩm phán quan daddy Trừng phạt cảm thấy chấn kinh cùng khó mà tiếp nhận. Ngón tay của hắn vì thiết thực tồn tại xấu hổ cảm giác trở nên trì độn, nhưng không đến mức không giải được dây lưng cùng khóa kéo, sung mãn màu hồng đầu dính đầy sáng lấp lánh nước, từ phía trước mở ra miệng nhỏ che che lấp lấp bại lộ trong không khí. Thật xin lỗi...... Nhưng là... Connor thật rất am hiểu ngụy trang mình, có lẽ tại hắn khóc nức nở bên trong cũng có nửa phần chân thực thành phần cũng khó nói, bàn tay của hắn cùng năm cái dài nhỏ ngón tay khó khăn chen vào vải vóc và đáy chậu ở giữa chật hẹp khe hở, đồng thời để đài này mẫn cảm mô phỏng sinh vật người vì đó càng nhiều, càng dính rên rỉ nhưng là quá ướt...... Thật chặt, ta làm không được. Ngươi đang nói láo, ta nhìn thấy ngươi đang động ngón tay của ngươi. Hán khắc cúi người, cùi chỏ đặt tại trên đầu gối, hắn âm hành đem quần ngủ nhô lên đến một khối lớn, bất quá trung niên nam nhân còn không có nhìn thấy để cho mình đầy đủ hài lòng hình tượng. Hiện tại đem bọn nó cắm vào cái kia nước chảy địa phương ngăn chặn nó, không phải ngươi sẽ đánh ẩm ướt cái ghế.

RK800, là, nếu như hắn nghĩ, hắn vĩnh viễn có thể hoàn mỹ hoàn thành bất luận cái gì chỉ lệnh. Connor phảng phất một viên tại dưới thái dương bạo chiếu quá lâu mỡ bò cầu, trên ghế sền sệt chuyển động thân thể, hắn toàn bộ bờ mông cùng hai đầu rắn chắc đùi hiện tại cũng hoàn toàn tiến vào camera quay chụp phạm vi, quỳ nằm sấp tư thế khiến cho quần chăm chú bao lấy hạ sung mãn nhục thể. Ô —— Là, nhưng là quần đã ướt. Trong cơ thể trơn nhẵn mà tầng tầng lớp lớp cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, bên trong giống có tư tưởng sinh vật giống như ngọ nguậy toát hút cây kia vô cùng đáng thương ngón tay, dày đặc máy truyền cảm hướng đại não truyền tống vui vẻ chỉ lệnh, mô phỏng sinh vật người thánh nhân ép buộc mình đi tra tấn mình đến để chỗ yêu người vui vẻ, liền xem như hình tượng chất lượng kém đến khiến người giận sôi, Hán khắc cũng rõ ràng xem gặp vải vóc bị từ sau huyệt liên tục không ngừng tràn ra chất lỏng xối đến thấm ướt, dán tại hắn biết xúc cảm cấp một bổng trên mông càng che càng lộ ngăn trở mô phỏng sinh vật người đùa bỡn ngón tay của mình. Sau đó lại ngẫm lại ta sẽ làm thế nào, cách quần nắm cái mông của ngươi, không thể không nói bọn chúng hình dạng thật rất không tệ. Hán khắc hững hờ ngẩng lên mắt thấy hắn ưu tú cộng tác hai chân phát run, còn cắn môi từng cái quơ eo trên ngón tay thao mình càng không ngừng nước chảy, giống như ngón tay của hắn không phải đâm vào thân thể của mình mà là hung hăng cắm vào một cái chín mọng cây đào mật, trung niên nhân đem bàn tay tiến quần ngủ chậm rãi lột động cương âm hành, nhớ lại căn này cứng rắn nóng hổi đồ chơi gạt mở cửa vào, tham ăn đủ tại ván này có thể xưng tác phẩm nghệ thuật trong thân thể khai khẩn cảm thụ, sau đó cách quần dùng ta âm hành chống đỡ tiến ở giữa đầu kia trong khe, ngươi biết không, có đôi khi ta thậm chí cảm thấy đến đẩy ra ngươi cũng không nhìn thấy cái kia nước chảy động. Connor nức nở kẹp chặt bờ mông, theo bản năng động tác mang tới khoái cảm không nói lời gì xâm chiếm như cũ lung lay sắp đổ vận hành máy xử lý, hắn quả thực không có cách nào khống chế thanh âm của mình cùng thị giác module, nếu là Detroit cục cảnh sát nuôi mèo, chắc chắn sẽ phối hợp hắn meo meo kêu lên. Tốt , hiện tại cởi quần quay tới, để ba ba nhìn xem ngươi làm bẩn quần đắt đỏ cái mông là nơi nào hư mất.

Ta... Trước mấy ngày mới đi giữ gìn qua...... Sẽ không hư, Connor ngoan ngoãn quay người đạp rơi đã sớm thành vướng víu quần dài, hướng về phía camera không có chút nào liêm sỉ đem hai cái đùi treo ở cái ghế trên lan can, dù cho loại thời điểm này hắn cũng chưa quên đem tay chỉ tắc lại mình, nhưng rất hiển nhiên cũng không có tác dụng quá lớn, trơn mượt màu lam nhạt chất nhầy treo ở bắp đùi của hắn cây cùng trên mông, còn rất có hướng chảy vô tội cái ghế xu thế, cho nên ngài có thể tùy ý sử dụng ta, nhưng xin ngài không nên quá thô bạo. Ta rất đắt, cái này ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu mô phỏng sinh vật người lúc này còn có thể dương dương đắc ý nuốt xuống nửa câu lời ngầm, Hán khắc tại hắn nhìn không thấy phòng khách trên ghế sa lon liếc mắt, nhưng ngươi phải biết hiện tại không ai có thể sẽ ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới chơi ngươi, cho nên ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là an phận một chút. Ta sẽ đè vào cái này màu hồng trên cái hang nhỏ, nhưng sẽ không cắm đi vào, ngươi biết mình nên làm cái gì sao? Connor ngón cái nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn no bụng trướng quy đầu, phảng phất thật bị Hán khắc bỏng đến giống như hướng lên gảy hạ eo, nhục cảm mông thịt cùng đùi bị cái ghế cùng chính hắn tay nắm đến phát ra sắc tình vết đỏ, hắn chải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề tóc cắt ngang trán rủ xuống, theo xả động thủ chỉ động tác đảo qua hình dáng tinh mỹ lông mày xương cùng mũi. Ân...... Cầu ngươi, ta sẽ nghe lời, là ta muốn.led Đèn nhanh chóng lóe hồng quang, Connor cảm thấy mình hệ thống lập tức sẽ báo sai, quá nhiều hỗn loạn dòng số liệu cơ hồ muốn xông ra hắn tính toán phạm vi, không có chờ đến Hán khắc trả lời hắn, mô phỏng sinh vật người tự tác chủ trương tăng lên hai ngón tay, chật hẹp cửa hang bị hắn thô bạo động tác chống ra, bôi trơn dịch gạt ra để cho người ta tai nóng tiếng nước, phó đội trưởng...... Ô, xin ngài lại —— Ân... Xem ra ngươi thật sự rất gấp, vậy liền lại dùng lực xoay xoay eo của ngươi, còn không có hoàn toàn đi vào đâu. Hán khắc thanh âm trở nên càng thêm trầm thấp lại nóng hổi ta sẽ đem bắp đùi của ngươi hung hăng hướng hai bên tách ra, lại dùng lực cắm vào sâu nhất chặt nhất địa phương, ngươi sẽ giống như trước mỗi một lần như thế ngửa đầu liền âm thanh đều không phát ra được, bị ta đính đến bả vai một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng, run giống con con thỏ con bị giật mình. Connor từng ngụm từng ngụm hút vào hắn cũng không cần không khí, nếu như hắn là cái nhân loại hiện tại khả năng đã hít thở không thông, đáng tiếc hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể thê lương dùng ngón tay đem mình chơi đến ngón chân đều chịu không được cuộn lên đến, ảo tưởng nếu như bên đầu điện thoại kia nam nhân đem mình đè lên giường, phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, trên mặt thảm, thậm chí trên vách tường, hoặc là ngay tại hiện tại không có một ai chỉ có hắn đối diện màn hình lóe lên trong cục cảnh sát, cái này hắn mỗi ngày xử lý vụ án đều muốn ngồi trên ghế, đem hắn làm được khóc không ra, thanh âm cùng thị giác hết thảy đứng máy, tại hắn mô phỏng sinh vật trên da lưu lại bản thân chữa trị cũng còn muốn tốt mấy ngày cho nên hắn tiếp xuống đi làm đều chỉ có thể che che lấp lấp tiên diễm vết tích.

Ngươi đang nhớ ngươi trên thân sẽ lưu lại che không được vết tích đúng không, Connor, vậy ngươi phải nỗ lực một chút, chúng ta ưu tú nhất thám tử trên thân treo dấu hôn rêu rao khắp nơi cũng không quá tốt. Hán khắc nheo mắt lại tăng nhanh tốc độ trên tay, trong màn hình mô phỏng sinh vật còn nhỏ bụng co rút lấy, phấn hồng âm hành đánh vào phía trên dẫn ra mấy cây sáng lấp lánh ngấn nước, hắn đột nhiên có một chút mới ý nghĩ, nhưng bọn hắn sẽ không biết ngươi trong mông đít còn kẹp lấy tinh dịch của ta...... Có lẽ cái khác mô phỏng sinh vật người sẽ phát hiện, dù sao bọn hắn không chỉ là có thể nhìn thấy mặt ngoài, nếu như bọn hắn hữu tâm đi xem. Không, không được, ân, dạng này sẽ trục trặc...... Connor buông tha mình âm hành, học Hán khắc như thế từ vành tai của hắn một đường vuốt ve đến bụng dưới lại đến mẫn cảm mềm mại bắp đùi và đáy chậu, ba ngón tay hào không quy luật rút ra hai centimét lại hung hăng cắm đi vào. Connor lại tại nói láo, ngươi không chỉ có sẽ không trục trặc, trả lời ta, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý có phải là còn có thể cho ba ba mang đứa bé? Ta có thể, là, ngài có thể cải tiến ta...... Ô, Hán khắc, ta nhịn không được... Connor cặp kia ướt sũng chó con con mắt triệt để bị hỗn loạn dấu hiệu chiếm lĩnh, cái này đáng thương Bảo Bảo giống như quên đi cho dù có cái mô phỏng sinh vật tử cung, không có trứng cũng sẽ không để hắn có được một cái mọc ra Hán khắc mắt xanh hài tử.

Vậy liền dùng bụng của ngươi toàn bộ thịnh tốt, một giọt cũng không cần chảy ra, ba ba sẽ cho ngươi một nụ hôn.

Connor thật không nghĩ tới hôm nay cái này ngày nghỉ cái thứ nhất đến cục cảnh sát đưa tin lại là có thể nhiều vẩy nước liền vẩy nước Anderson phó đội trưởng, úc, hiện tại là buổi sáng năm giờ rưỡi, thật hân hạnh gặp ngài, phó đội trưởng. Connor hướng xuyên thường phục Hán khắc trừng mắt nhìn, nhưng ta cho rằng hôm nay ngày nghỉ ngài hẳn là ở nhà cam đoan nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ, xét thấy ngài đêm qua giấc ngủ chất lượng cũng không cao. Ta đã cho ngươi xin nghỉ, người bận rộn, hiện tại đừng nói chuyện hảo hảo theo giúp ta ăn xong cái này bỗng nhiên đáng chết cửa hàng giá rẻ bữa sáng. Hán khắc ngữ khí ngược lại là dữ dằn, biểu lộ lại giống nhìn xem đô vật xông mình vẫy đuôi, sau đó cùng ta về nhà hảo hảo hưởng thụ ngươi mô phỏng sinh vật người ngày nghỉ đi.

Fin.

【 Detroit: Biến người 】Save that FISH!(Kamski×Connor, PWP, thân thể bộ kiện thay thế, Pussy boy, nhân ngư, daddykink)DYMC  
Summary:

Thân thể bộ kiện thay thế, Pussy boy, nhân ngư play, daddy kink  
Toàn bộ là bản nhân hạ phẩm tính đam mê, xác nhận có thể tiếp nhận lại nhìn a  
Work Text:  
Save that FISH!

Kamski×Connor

* Thân thể bộ kiện thay thế *, *Pussy boy*, * Đuôi cá play*, ẩn tàng (?) *daddy kink*

Nhỏ tri thức *  
Ấn tùy hành vì: Một chút vừa nở ra không lâu ấu chim cùng vừa sinh ra tới động vật có vú học nhận biết cũng đi theo bọn chúng nhìn thấy cái thứ nhất di động vật thể, bình thường là mẹ của bọn nó, đây chính là ấn tùy hành vì.

Một cái mỹ diệu sáng sớm, RK800-51 Connor.

Connor hôm nay nhận được một phong thư, đưa tin chính là một đài máy bay không người lái. Cùng đầu đường khắp nơi có thể thấy được cái khác bao nhiêu hình không có chút nào sinh mệnh lực máy móc không có chút nào bất kỳ chỗ tương tự nào, hôm nay mang theo một trận vui vẻ tiếng ca tiến vào Detroit cục cảnh sát đại môn Tinker Bell Vuốt nàng sáng lóng lánh vẩy xuống kim phấn cánh nhỏ, tựa như mỗi một cái đáng yêu truyện cổ tích bên trong như thế mang theo một cái hơi mỏng phong thư, chỉ có may mắn mới có thể có đến trong tay nàng tham gia kỳ diệu tiên tử tụ hội thiệp mời. Tiểu tiên tử trong cục cảnh sát một đám lâm vào mỹ hảo tuổi thơ hồi ức trung niên nhân đỉnh đầu lượn mấy vòng, nàng máy quét ngay tại phân tích ai mới là cái kia nên mở ra may mắn phong thư nam hài. Connor cũng ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, chi tiết của hắn kho nói cho hắn biết cái này xuyên váy lục tử có tóc vàng cùng trong suốt cánh tiểu tiên tử máy bay không người lái nguyên hình đến từ James · Matthew · Ba lợi tiểu thuyết 《 Peter · Phan 》, nhưng nàng khung máy bản thân, cứ việc tra không được cụ thể loại hình, hắn hợp lý phỏng đoán là đến từ Cyberlife Trước tổng giám đốc, Illya Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tiên sinh.

Tinker Bell Rơi xuống Connor mềm hồ hồ mái tóc xù bên trên, cho hắn bàn làm việc đổ thổi phồng xoa không xong kim phấn.

Quấy rầy ngươi giữ gìn Detroit trị an, vì thị dân sinh hoạt hộ giá hộ tống công việc, ta cảm giác sâu sắc thật có lỗi. Nhưng ta chân thành phát ra mời, nếu như ngươi hôm nay có thể đến nhà ta tới làm khách, ta đem biểu thị mười hai vạn phần cảm kích. Mặc Thuỷ Ngân dấu vết ở chỗ này có một cái biến hóa rất nhỏ, Connor diễn toán biểu hiện viết thư người dừng lại uống một chút cái gì, là rượu, cà phê vẫn là hồng trà? Không cần lo lắng Detroit cục cảnh sát bên kia bình thường đi làm vấn đề, ngươi lần này chính là làm mô phỏng sinh vật người với người loại người trung gian, chính thức, có văn bản xin làm khách. Hán khắc tại phía sau hắn trấn an hoặc là nói mang theo cổ vũ tính chất vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, tiểu tiên tử ngồi tại đầu hắn bên trên, đối với hắn tóc cảm nhận biểu hiện ra hứng thú nồng hậu. Connor có chút hoang mang, bất quá là tạm thời, vì cái gì phong thư này không đưa đi a lợi ca, hắn biết tại nhân loại cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người quan hệ đề tài thảo luận bên trên, Markus không thể nghi ngờ là nhân tuyển tốt nhất. Nhưng có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì hắn trước đây không lâu mới cùng ta từng có tiếp xúc, có lẽ so với một cái người lãnh đạo, lập trường của ta sẽ càng thêm linh hoạt. Ngươi sẽ không hối hận trợ giúp ta thực hiện lần này nho nhỏ gặp mặt, ngươi sẽ thấy khoa học kỹ thuật lại một lần to lớn bay vọt? Hoặc là còn mang ý nghĩa mô phỏng sinh vật nhân quyền ích lại một cái sự kiện quan trọng.

Hiện tại là mười giờ sáng hai mươi lăm phút, ngươi dùng mấy giây tại do dự bên trên? Ưu tú hài tử. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ xuyên quần áo trong đánh lấy cà vạt, đại khái cùng một đài RK800 Giá cả không kém bao nhiêu kim cương tay áo chụp tại trên cổ tay hắn chiếu lấp lánh, tới nơi này, để cho ta nhìn xem ngươi vận hành tình trạng như thế nào. Ta điều tra ghi chép, ngươi mỗi lần đều đúng hạn đi làm thông thường giữ gìn. Connor cảm giác chân của mình bộ phận giống như thoát ly tầm kiểm soát của mình, hắn hướng Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ phương hướng khó khăn phóng ra bước đầu tiên, tiếp lấy vô cùng thuận theo đi đến cách nam nhân không đến xa nửa mét vị trí đứng vững. Hắn nhíu mày, đây không phải mệnh lệnh cũng không phải virus, không có bất kỳ vật gì xáo trộn hắn hệ thống, nhưng hắn chính là muốn, đối, hắn muốn nghe theo cái này nam nhân, loại chuyện này chưa hề phát sinh qua, cho dù là lần trước quyền hạn tối cao nhiệm vụ cũng vô pháp để hắn chống lại ý chí của mình, lúc kia hắn còn không có hoàn toàn thức tỉnh đâu. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ nhiều hứng thú dò xét phản ứng của hắn, đưa tay vuốt ve RK800 Gương mặt cùng rủ xuống mái tóc xù, ngươi đang suy nghĩ, mình vì cái gì không chỉ có không có phản cảm, thậm chí thuận theo ta sẽ còn cảm thấy vui sướng cùng an toàn. Connor nhắm mắt lại, dùng gương mặt đi cọ con kia bàn tay ấm áp, ấn theo phản ứng, ngươi có thể tại kho số liệu bên trong thẩm tra cái từ này đầu.RK800 Thật sự là xuất sắc tác phẩm, ai sẽ không thích dạng này đã ngây thơ lại tàn nhẫn nam hài đâu. Connor hút hút cái mũi, thật sự là hắn cảm thấy chưa bao giờ có an toàn cùng không muốn xa rời cảm giác, không phải bắt nguồn từ hắn trong hệ thống viết nhập chương trình, là đến từ mô phỏng sinh vật người máy móc trái tim. Hắn xuyên thấu qua bị không tự chủ được tuôn ra dịch thể thấm ướt lông mi cẩn thận từng li từng tí quan sát Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ động tác cùng biểu lộ, ưu nhã trung niên nam nhân tại từ cửa sổ sát đất cốt cốt chảy đến gian phòng kim sắc tia sáng bên trong mỉm cười, nhưng ta có ý chí của mình, ta là sống lấy. Hoàn toàn chính xác, ngươi là sống lấy, đây chính là ấn theo phản ứng xuất hiện nguyên nhân. Chỉ có còn sống ngươi mới có thể yêu, yêu ngươi tạo vật chủ, phụ thân của ngươi, yêu ta. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ dùng ngón cái vuốt ve mô phỏng sinh vật người nhàn nhạt màu hồng bờ môi, đầu ngón tay cố ý thò vào hắn trong cái miệng hơi hé, con của ta, ngươi bây giờ chuẩn bị kỹ càng nghênh đón một cái mới mình sao?

Connor không biết Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ nguyên lai tại hắn trong phòng tắm đều đặt vào bàn làm việc. Hắn giơ chân lên để vị này nhà khoa học hoàn thành sau cùng điều chỉnh thử, mới phần hông bộ phận cùng hắn nguyên bản nửa người trên còn có hai chân dung hợp đến rất không tệ, hắn giao ra một bộ phận quyền khống chế, đồng thời tạm thời đóng lại cảm giác module, mặc dù thường ngày hình thức cũng không có cảm giác đau cảm giác, nhưng thân thể bị mở ra vẫn là để hắn hiện tại có một chút trên tâm lý chướng ngại. Xấu hổ cảm giác, Á Đương cùng Eva rời đi vườn địa đàng bước đầu tiên, Connor hiện tại cảm đồng thân thụ, hắn nhắm chặt hai mắt, gương mặt nhiễm lên bệnh trạng đỏ ửng, nhi tử sẽ tại trước mặt phụ thân mở ra hai chân sao?RK800 Liên quan tới nhân loại cơ bản luân lý đạo đức chương trình còi báo động đại tác, nhưng hắn quá muốn để Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tiên sinh khích lệ hắn, cho nên hắn sẽ không vẻn vẹn bởi vì xấu hổ liền cự tuyệt tiếp nhận nhà khoa học loay hoay. Đây cũng không phải là bình thường sinh vật mô tổ, tiên sinh, người không nên đồng thời có được hai cái giới tính khí quan. Connor đang thử thăm dò, hắn làm cảnh dụng loại hình bản năng thúc giục nắm chặt thời gian hắn đi tìm hiểu lập tức tình thế.RK800-51, ta nhất ngây thơ hiếu kì tiểu bảo bối, đây chính là các ngươi có thể ưu việt tại nhân loại lĩnh vực một trong. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ vuốt vuốt Connor thon gầy chân phải, đài này máy nguyên hình làn da tái nhợt, khớp nối cùng hơi mỏng, nhìn qua quả thực giống như là dư thừa tinh mỹ ngón chân nhưng đều là kiều nộn lại mỹ lệ hoa hồng sắc, các ngươi có thể hợp lý có được bất luận cái gì vĩnh viễn sẽ không xuất hiện tại nhân loại trên thân kỳ tích. Hiện tại khởi động ta vừa mới gia nhập mới chương trình, chúng ta tới nhìn xem cái này mới tác phẩm nghệ thuật dùng có phải là giống nhìn qua tốt như vậy.

Cái này mới chương trình vận hành quá trôi chảy, hắn máy xử lý không có gia tăng bất luận cái gì ngoài định mức gánh vác, thật giống như bộ này có chút không đạo đức dấu hiệu là hắn tại vẫn là khối không có thân thể Chip lúc liền chở khách trong đó, đến mức cái kia thuộc về nữ tính mới khí quan chỉ là cảm nhận được ánh mắt liền có thể cho ra có chút vượt qua giá trị trung bình phản ứng. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đem mô phỏng sinh vật người khôi phục tri giác hai đầu chân dài cẩn thận bày thành dễ dàng cho quan sát tư thế, mà cái tư thế này để Connor hạ thể tấm kia bị hai bên màu hồng âm thần che chắn mới tinh ngọt ngào thông đạo môn hộ mở rộng, mềm mại mô phỏng sinh vật nhục bích mang theo màu lam nhạt thủy quang, mới chưa hề sử dụng qua âm hành an tĩnh rũ xuống giữa hai chân, ngươi không thể không cảm thán bức tranh này là thật rất đẹp, bởi vì cực hạn sắc tình cùng dị dạng tính dục ngược lại xinh đẹp khó có thể tin. Tiên sinh, ta có thể thỉnh cầu đổi một tư thế sao, ta...... Connor không quá muốn thừa nhận mình có chút ta giống như sắp hư mất không có cách nào vận hành bình thường, lo lắng, tại hắn logic bên trong thừa nhận tự mình làm không đến liền mang ý nghĩa sẽ bị phụ thân vắng vẻ, mang ý nghĩa hắn không còn là tốt nhất tác phẩm. Ta cảm giác rất quỷ dị, rất...... Ngươi sẽ quen thuộc, nhân loại còn có một cái rất tuyệt công năng chính là có thể hưởng thụ tính, hiện tại ngươi cũng có thể, Connor. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ cúi người tường tận xem xét bởi vì khẩn trương mà có chút run rẩy hạ thể, RK800-51 Âm hành tại trong ánh mắt của hắn chậm rãi cương, màu hồng đầu không có bao bì che chắn, như cái tại còn không có ý thức được cái này khí quan tồn tại niên kỷ liền tiếp nhận lễ cắt quy đầu Do Thái tiểu nam hài, đây là cá nhân hắn nhỏ đam mê. Nhà khoa học ngón tay thon dài, leo lên ngọn núi hiểm trở giống như một chút xíu từ bóng loáng bên đùi bò hướng bí ẩn tội ác lối vào, Connor cắn chặt môi dưới một khối nhỏ thịt mềm, cơ hồ muốn tại trong miệng nếm đến đệ dịch hương vị, nhưng cái này cũng không hề có thể để cho hắn không phát ra vui vẻ cùng xấu hổ nửa nọ nửa kia ưm, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đầu ngón tay thô ráp xúc cảm cùng nhiệt độ, cái này khiến hắn thái dương led Từ thư giãn lam sắc quang mang biến thành hỗn loạn đỏ vàng giao thế lấp lóe. Ngươi rất khẩn trương, không quan hệ, ngươi ở trước mặt ta có thể bại lộ bất luận cái gì nhược điểm. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ ngón trỏ giống đè xuống chốt mở giống như đè lại tiểu xảo âm đế, mô phỏng sinh vật người phát ra kéo dài thanh âm ngọt ngào tiếng kêu, hắn nhịn không được vặn eo lề mề phụ thân lòng bàn tay, cái này khiến hắn suýt nữa không thể bảo trì cái này hai chân đại trương tư thế, bàn điều khiển quá trơn, hơn nữa còn rất lạnh. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tiên sinh, ta, đây là nữ tính khí quan, nó cùng ta không thể kiêm dung —— Hắn rất am hiểu nói láo, tại đối mặt đủ loại nhân loại cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người thời điểm, hắn mỗi lần đều có thể dùng nho nhỏ miệng văn tự trò chơi thành công thoát thân, nhưng lần này giống như không thể có hiệu quả.

Con của ta, ngươi là đang chất vấn ta tại mô phỏng sinh vật người chế tạo kỹ thuật bên trên tuyệt đối quyền thống trị sao. Một cái Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ thức, giọng trần thuật, chưa từng cần trả lời lấy dấu chấm tròn phần cuối câu nghi vấn, ngón tay của hắn nhu tình, từ ái, kiên quyết gạt mở ướt át ấm áp thịt mềm, đương nhiên không có quên cái kia chỉ là bị nhẹ nhàng đụng vào liền có thể để Connor cuộn lên ngón chân chốt mở. Cái này song sáng tạo kỳ tích tay tại đàn tấu một khung từ mô phỏng sinh vật nhục thể, máy móc xương cốt cùng biển cả huyết dịch tạo thành dương cầm, Connor hai tay chăm chú nắm thành quyền cùng thu hồi hai chân xúc động đối kháng. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ hai ngón tay tại ướt át trên nội bích dịu dàng thắm thiết tìm tòi, hắn quan tâm quan sát mô phỏng sinh vật người mỗi một cái nhỏ xíu run rẩy cùng không cách nào nhẫn nại giọng mũi, đồng thời tại mỗi lần liền ngoài ý muốn sát qua đều sẽ để Connor lồng ngực kịch liệt chập trùng vị trí dùng tới gấp mười kiên nhẫn cẩn thận xoa nắn. Ô...... Hừ ân, tiên sinh... Mô phỏng sinh vật còn nhỏ biên độ động thân phối hợp nam nhân cắm vào ngón tay, hắn mới chương trình nói cho hắn biết dạng này có thể càng nhiều lấy lòng hấp dẫn của ngươi đối tượng đồng thời thu hoạch được càng thỏa mãn thể nghiệm, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ cười, hắn thương yêu nhất tác phẩm luôn luôn để hắn có ngoài định mức kinh hỉ. Nhà khoa học nhìn xem mình mô phỏng sinh vật người run rẩy hướng hắn duỗi ra hai tay, như cái khát vọng phụ thân ôm hài tử, hắn tiến tới hôn bị cắn ra vết tích bờ môi, Connor bưng lấy mặt của hắn chó con giống như liếm khóe miệng của hắn, vội vàng hé miệng muốn lấy được thân mật hơn dịch thể trao đổi, mặc dù hắn hiện tại đã bị đâm đắc ý biết mơ hồ lại vẫn không vừa lòng, ta làm được không tốt sao, không đáng càng nhiều hôn? Đương nhiên không, RK800-51 Đáng giá càng nhiệt tình đối đãi. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ dùng hắn một cái tay khác vòng thành một vòng tròn, rủ xuống tầm mắt nhìn xem mô phỏng sinh vật người lợi dụng các loại hắn tự tay tạo hình mê người chỗ hướng hắn nũng nịu, mềm mại màu nâu tóc quăn cùng khóe mắt hướng phía dưới tuyệt diệu góc độ, nước đường sắc tròng đen cùng đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi. Connor đạt được ngầm đồng ý, hắn duỗi dài hai chân ôm lấy Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ eo, gót chân dùng điểm xảo diệu lực đạo đem nam nhân kéo hướng bàn điều khiển, dạng này hắn liền có thể đồng thời thao cái kia ngón tay vòng tròn bộ, lại dùng Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tay thao chính hắn.  
Nhưng Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ rút ngón tay ra, hắn lui về phía sau hai bước rời đi Connor vòng vây. Máy nguyên hình bây giờ bị chơi đến rối tinh rối mù, trên mặt là nhất làm cho lòng người mềm vựng vựng hồ hồ ủy khuất thần sắc, càng đừng đề cập trên mặt hắn còn mang theo nước mắt, trên thân dinh dính cháo giống chín mọng chảy xuống màu lam nhạt nước. Cái này tàn nhẫn lãnh khốc ( Ngay tại lúc này là như thế này ) Độc tài phụ thân sẽ không cứ như vậy bỏ qua hắn, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ nhấc nhấc tay ra hiệu Connor dùng cơ hồ mất đi động lực ngón tay đẩy ra mình, ưu nhã nam nhân một chân quỳ xuống đến, vừa mới rời đi mô phỏng sinh vật người phía trên cái miệng đó đầu lưỡi cùng bờ môi vật dụng nếm trân tu động tác hút không ngừng gạt ra ái dịch lối vào. A! Tiên sinh...... Nha a, không, cái này quá, không ô...... Connor toàn bộ thân thể đều đỏ đến giống như là mới từ trong nước nóng xách ra Bảo Bảo, hắn thật muốn bị vừa liếm vừa mút khiến cho đứng máy, ngón tay của hắn giống nấu quá mức mì Ý, dặt dẹo chộp vào nam nhân tóc dài bên trong, cấu thành hắn tư duy từng chữ phù đều hòa tan thành một bãi làm nóng pudding. Cao trào đại khái là phát sinh ở nhà khoa học đầu lưỡi tiến thân thể của hắn một giây sau, RK800-51 Rốt cục liền gọi cũng kêu không được, nhưng ít ra còn có thể bắt được Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ mơ hồ tiếng cười. Trận này vĩ đại khoa học kỹ thuật triển còn không có kết thúc đâu, con của ta.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng sẽ mộng thấy điện tử dê, chí ít Connor từng tại trạng thái ngủ đông thời điểm mộng thấy qua, hắn lúc ấy vừa mới xem hết một bộ gọi Ngân Dực sát thủ 2049 Phim ảnh cũ, nhưng mô phỏng sinh vật người có thể sẽ không tùy tiện liền mộng thấy điện tử mỹ nhân ngư, đây chính là vì cái gì hắn thật vất vả từ máy xử lý hỗn loạn hình ảnh đoạn ngắn ở giữa tìm tới lối ra, khó khăn xóa bỏ những này loạn thất bát tao chậm tồn về sau phát hiện mình thế mà bị ngâm mình ở tại cái này quen thuộc đựng đầy quỷ dị chất lỏng màu đỏ trong bể bơi lúc CPU Cảm nhận được hoang mang. Nửa người dưới của hắn hiển nhiên đã không phải là thuộc về mô phỏng nhân loại hình thái bộ kiện, Connor tò mò đưa tay đụng vào phần eo ngân sắc nhỏ bé lân phiến, chi tiết của hắn kho nói cho hắn biết đây là một loại ảo tưởng sinh vật phần đuôi, nhưng hắn còn không quá xác định mình là sông Rhine bờ tiểu mỹ nhân ngư vẫn là bão tố bên trong ca hát dụ hoặc thủy thủ đụng vào đá ngầm Siren.

Ngủ trưa cảm giác như thế nào, Connor. Kẻ đầu têu thanh âm tại đỉnh đầu hắn vang lên, Connor ngẩng đầu tìm kiếm có thể giải khai hắn nghi hoặc nam nhân, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ hất lên áo choàng tắm đứng tại bên cạnh ao, lúc đầu nên bị buộc lên dây lưng lười nhác rũ xuống hắn bên eo, thon dài dáng người cùng trên mặt hững hờ tiếu dung để đứng tại phản quang bên trong hắn nhìn mười phần giống như là cái tạo vật thần chi, hi vọng ngươi thích ngươi tiểu lễ vật, mặc dù đại bộ phận là ta người hứng thú. Lười biếng nam nhân trên mặt đột nhiên có một điểm ngoài định mức nhiệt tình, nói bóng gió là mô phỏng sinh vật người hoàn toàn có thể siêu việt nhân loại trở thành mới giống loài, RK800-51 Dùng hắn hữu lực ngân sắc đuôi cá đập ra một mảnh nho nhỏ bọt nước, hai tay của hắn khoác lên bên bể bơi duyên dáng vẻ dùng làm người thương yêu yêu để hình dung cũng còn kém mấy cái tim đập thình thịch đẳng cấp. Úc —— Ngươi cái này. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ thở dài, hắn lắc đầu dáng vẻ tựa như là bất mãn, ngữ khí lại là tốt a ngươi thắng bất đắc dĩ, mau tới cho ba ba một nụ hôn. Nam nhân dùng Connor gặp qua cái tư thế kia một chân quỳ xuống đến, mô phỏng sinh vật người tân tiến nhất máy xử lý cấp tốc để hắn nhớ lại một ít dâm loạn hình tượng cùng quá mức bối đức cảm thụ, màu nâu sáng tỏ cẩu cẩu mắt tràn lên một vòng tình dục sóng nước. Connor chống lên nửa người trên, chất lỏng màu đỏ từ hắn tái nhợt rắn chắc trên thân thể thuận ngực bụng khe rãnh trượt xuống, trên đầu vú còn mang theo sáng long lanh giọt nước, hắn nhiệt độ ổn định bờ môi mang theo hơi lạnh ao nước dán lên Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ khóe miệng, đài này máy nguyên hình còn có chút mình, giảo hoạt tiểu tâm tư.

Hắn không nghĩ tới nam nhân coi như bị đột nhiên kéo xuống nước cũng như thế khí định thần nhàn, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tiên sinh nếu không phải tại dưới nước không nín được cười đại khái liền nước bọt đều sang không đến. Thật xin lỗi tiên sinh ta coi là... Mặc dù sự tình không giống hắn tưởng tượng bên trong như thế phát triển, nhưng Connor vẫn là hoàn thành một phần ngàn tiểu mỹ nhân ngư kịch bản, hắn đem muốn cười đến ngâm nước vương tử từ trong nước vớt lên. Khụ khụ, khục, ngươi cho rằng cái gì, ông trời của ta ha ha ha ha...... Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ không biết là cười ra nước mắt vẫn là chỉ là tại biến mất trên mặt ao nước, Connor bất an bãi động mình ngân sắc hơi nước giống như vây đuôi, coi như bị đùa ác người tại cuồng tiếu hắn vẫn là lo lắng cho mình trò vặt làm cho người tức giận thành phần lớn hơn thú vị. Ngươi thật là đài không giống mô phỏng sinh vật người, Connor, nói cho ta ngoại trừ Andersen ngươi có phải hay không còn tra được nhân loại lại bởi vì ngạt thở cương mới kéo ta xuống tới?

Hắn thật còn không có tra được cái này, nếu như hắn tra được đoán chừng liền sẽ không làm, không, hắn vẫn là sẽ, sẽ làm đến càng dứt khoát một điểm. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ ra hiệu hắn ngoan ngoãn bày biện cái đuôi bơi tới bể bơi một chỗ khác góc độ nhẹ nhàng sườn dốc bên trên, nơi này nước cạn đến Connor nằm thẳng xuống tới đều bao phủ không được hắn toàn bộ thân thể, RK800-51 Biết tiếp xuống ba ba lại muốn yêu thương hắn thích nhất tiểu nhi tử, đồng thời hắn quyết định không nói trước tìm đọc nhân ngư nên như thế nào cùng nhân loại giao cấu. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ sờ lên cằm thưởng thức cái này đến từ chuyện thần thoại xưa cùng truyện cổ tích sinh vật nhân tạo ra vẻ thuần chân dùng vây đuôi đập nhàn nhạt ao nước, một cái tay chống đất một cái tay mê mang phiêu phù ở trong nước. Hắn cố ý chậm rãi chỉnh lý ướt đẫm áo choàng tắm, dư quang nhìn thấy Connor trở nên nóng nảy, mô phỏng sinh vật người nghi hoặc nhíu mày lại, hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô một bộ bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ tiên sinh, xin hỏi ta cần làm cái gì sao? Connor phát hiện mình dự phán công năng tại cái này nam nhân nơi này tựa hồ mất hiệu lực, tiên tiến như hắn cũng phán đoán không được ngồi tại thiên tài cùng tên điên ở giữa tơ thép bên trên uống xong buổi trưa trà Cyberlife Trước tổng giám đốc đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ rốt cục quyết định cởi xuống món kia đáng chết áo choàng tắm, đắt đỏ tơ tằm tài năng lại là tại trong bể bơi ngâm đến rối loạn lại là bị ném tựa như rác rưởi ném đến bên cửa sổ. Ngươi không cần lại làm cái gì, Connor, ta tạo ra ngươi là muốn ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không cần cố gắng làm cái gì liền có thể đạt được ngươi muốn. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ trong nước đi lại thần thái giống như hắn là cầm thủ trượng Moses, hắn hướng Connor mỉm cười, mô phỏng sinh vật người bản năng vì đó cảm thấy mê muội, nhưng ở ta ngươi đây ngẫu nhiên vẫn là cần tranh thủ một chút, bảo bối.

Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đem tiểu mỹ nhân ngư RK800-51 Ôm đến trên đùi, đuôi cá thật dài chập chờn tại trong nước hồ lại thật giống là cái văn nghệ vừa lo úc khoa huyễn tình yêu phim. Lân phiến cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, không thô ráp ngược lại mềm mại tinh tế, máy móc cùng sinh vật tổ chức hoàn mỹ dung hợp chế tạo ra khiến người hoa mắt tạo vật chủ cảm giác thỏa mãn cùng đỉnh phong tạo cực kỳ dị tính ảo tưởng. Connor vẫn đối cái này xưa nay chưa từng có thân thể mới có mười phần thăm dò tinh thần, hắn vòng quanh nam nhân bả vai dùng trống đi tay vuốt ve mình phảng phất mang theo lông mềm như nhung vầng sáng lân phiến, tường tận đem mình cảm nhận được hết thảy một chữ không lọt ghi chép tiến kho số liệu. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ ôn nhu xoa bóp cái này điện tử mỹ nhân ngư gương mặt, sau đó lại lần bị thân mật cọ xát bàn tay, hắn đẩy ra nhân ngư cất giấu bộ phận sinh dục cùng xoang tiết thực kia phiến oánh quang lập loè mô phỏng sinh vật lân phiến, Connor kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt, cứ việc cái này cấu tạo hiện tại xuất hiện tại chính hắn trên thân thể, nhưng hắn trên thực tế đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, ta không biết nguyên lai nơi này cùng động vật dây sống bộ phận sinh dục cùng loại, cái này thật rất...... Mê người. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ thuận cùng nhân loại hơi có khác biệt bộ phận sinh dục chậm rãi nhào nặn đến cuối cùng, tiểu mỹ nhân ngư tại trong ngực hắn run rẩy nghẹn ngào, tính khí đỉnh miệng nhỏ phun ra một cỗ động tình chất lỏng, xoang tiết thực hình dạng cũng rất mê người. Nhà khoa học ngón tay mang theo nóng hổi dòng điện ma sát cái kia mềm mại ướt át lỗ nhỏ, ngón trỏ tựa như là đang vuốt ve đồ sứ biên giới như thế tham tiến vào dọc theo biên giới hoạt động lại rút ra, chỉ là lặp lại hai ba lần Connor liền thành một đoàn nhỏ màu hồng thạch, hắn lúc này mới đem ngón tay toàn bộ thúc đẩy đi dẫn ra nén mẫn cảm nội bộ, ẩm ướt cộc cộc mềm mại màu nâu đầu bất lực vùi vào Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ cổ, lạ lẫm khoái cảm giống cọ rửa bãi cát thủy triều, quá mức để hắn không cách nào thích ứng. Tiên sinh, xin đừng nên còn như vậy đùa bỡn ta. Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm mang theo một loại ủy khuất hài đồng giọng mũi, cố gắng ngẩng đầu lên hướng nam nhân tác hôn đồng thời chính như nhà khoa học vừa mới nói như vậy đạt được mình muốn. Cảm giác thiết bị dày đặc đầu lưỡi bị ngậm lấy mút vào, Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ dính đầy mô phỏng sinh vật người màu lam nhạt dịch thể đầu ngón tay nắm sưng cứng rắn lên hoa hồng sắc núm vú giống như là nắm một viên kẹo mềm, tiểu mỹ nhân ngư bị hắn một cái cánh tay ôm thời điểm khả ái kinh hô, chăm chú bóp chặt hắn bởi vì phát lực hở ra vai cõng cơ bắp. Ta sẽ không nhẫn tâm ngã nát ngươi, Connor. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ rõ ràng là tại chế nhạo hắn làm một đài tân tiến nhất máy nguyên hình không nên có tâm tình khẩn trương, Connor cảm xúc phân tích công năng bén nhạy bắt được điểm này, thế là tại một lần nữa bị đặt ngang nước đọng bên trong lúc dùng sức đập ra to lớn bọt nước.

Cứng rắn cực đại đầu chen vào đỏ bừng nước bốn phía lỗ nhỏ, đem nhìn căn bản không có khả năng dung nạp so ngón tay càng thô vật thể xoang tiết thực chống ra lúc Connor mới có điểm hối hận cử động của mình, hắn mặc dù chỉ có thể cảm nhận được bị tràn ngập vui vẻ cũng không cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng vẫn rất lo lắng cái này yếu ớt nhân tạo khí quan sẽ bị thao xấu. Ân, ân —— Tiên sinh, ta hệ thống cho rằng ngài nếu như tiếp tục, sẽ có rất cao tỉ lệ tạo thành khung máy tổn thương. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ bốc lên một bên lông mày, mô phỏng sinh vật người lồng ngực kịch liệt chập trùng giống như thật muốn hư mất giống như, kia lại xây xong là được rồi, không dùng bao lâu thời gian. Hắn giống như không chút nào thương tiếc, lại khẳng khái xoa xoa Connor bị nhô lên một khối bụng dưới, khối này làn da cùng lân phiến quá độ vị trí vô cùng mẫn cảm, đồng thời bởi vì tới gần nguồn năng lượng hạch tâm mà đối mô phỏng sinh vật người mà nói yếu ớt ý nghĩa phi phàm. Connor cau mày khéo léo cắn môi, trong rên rỉ xen lẫn mơ hồ giọng nghẹn ngào, hắn vây đuôi vô lực nâng lên đập mặt nước, chóp đuôi nhút nhát cuộn lên dán sát vào nam nhân đùi. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đè lại RK800-51 Xoay không ngừng vòng eo không nói lời gì địt vào ôn nhu lưu luyến nhục bích, co dãn mười phần thịt mềm đói khát nhúc nhích toát hút nhân loại nóng hổi âm hành, nam nhân rốt cục tại cái này dài dằng dặc thuần thú quá trình bên trong lần thứ nhất chân chính mang theo tình dục thở dài. Hắn rút ra đến không nhiều, nhưng mỗi lần đều chính trúng hồng tâm, mô phỏng sinh vật người nếu như là một đầu thật nhân ngư vậy cái này bể bơi khả năng đã bị ánh mắt hắn bên trong dũng mãnh tiến ra trân châu che mất, hắn nức nở xụi lơ tại mảnh này vũng nước nhỏ bên trong, bị cái này liền trong thân thể của hắn nhỏ bé nhất linh kiện như thế nào vận chuyển đều nhất thanh nhị sở nam nhân gây rối đến nỗi ngay cả xuất tinh đều làm không được chỉ có thể kéo căng thân thể một lần lại một lần tiếp nhận ngọt ngào đến thống khổ làm cao trào. Đài này toàn thế giới chạy phân ưu tú nhất máy tính cũng theo không kịp hoa văn chồng chất Cyberlife Trước tổng giám đốc, thế kỷ này ( Cùng về sau không biết mấy cái thế kỷ ) Khoa học gia vĩ đại nhất tại giường tre ở giữa có thể đối dưới thân người sử xuất chiêu số, coi như ngươi đem RK800-51 Ngạnh sinh sinh xé mở biến thành một khối nhỏ một khối nhỏ, hắn cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không hai mắt trắng dã vừa khóc lại gọi. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ cuối cùng đem hắn rót đến tràn đầy cơ hồ đều là ra ngoài nhân từ, tinh dịch cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người ái dịch hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, mang theo bị nhanh chóng ma sát sinh ra bọt mép từng cỗ từng cỗ bị điện giật tử tiểu mỹ nhân ngư không cách nào thu về xoang tiết thực miệng ngọ nguậy tràn ra, thuận Connor thoải mái đến có chút xốc lên đứng lên vảy màu bạc chảy đến đỏ thẫm ao nước, xông vào lân phiến ở giữa khe hở.

Ngươi hoàn toàn có thể ngày mai lại trở về, ta cam đoan với ngươi ngươi có thể ở đây nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một đêm, mà lại ngươi ngủ đông thời điểm ta còn có thể giúp ngươi thăng cấp một điểm mới chương trình. Tạp Mỗ Tư Cơ đổi về chế phục Connor chân thành phát ra mời, a a, con mèo nhỏ toàn thân lông đều nổ tung, con ngươi co lại thành một đường ( Hợp lý liên tưởng ). Connor lại bắt đầu cùng mình bản năng chống lại, tay chân hắn luống cuống, RK800-51 Không nên chân tay luống cuống.  
Nhưng là không được, tiên sinh, ta ngày mai còn phải làm việc. Connor giống như là phí đi công phu rất lớn lấy dũng khí nhưng ta còn có thể lại đến sao?  
Hắn đương nhiên có thể lại đến, không bằng nói hắn lại đến nhật trình đã sớm leo lên tổng giám đốc nhật trình biểu.  
Tùy thời hoan nghênh, ta con cừu non.

Fin.

【 Detroit: Biến người 】 Hoa hồng tại chân của hắn bên cạnh (Markus/Connor, ngọt ngào PWP)DYMC  
Summary:

Kịch bản hơi có chút thiểu năng  
Work Text:  
Hoa hồng đỏ tại chân của hắn bên cạnh

Markus × Connor

Markus lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Connor phòng nhỏ là tại mô phỏng sinh vật nhân quyền ích cách mạng sau năm thứ hai, hắn thật cao hứng cái này coi như đã thức tỉnh cũng luôn cường điệu mình chỉ là máy móc RK800( Nói đến bọn hắn đại khái là trình độ nào đó huynh đệ ) Cũng có thể có cái chân chính nhà, mà không phải đêm hôm khuya khoắt cũng thẳng tắp xử tại Detroit cục cảnh sát nơi hẻo lánh như cái màu lam hô hấp Tiểu Dạ đèn. Hắn một lần rất hiếu kì vì cái gì Connor không nguyện ý gỡ xuống mình thái dương cái kia led Vòng sáng, dù sao đại bộ phận đồng bào, bao quát Markus mình, đều đối cái này tiểu Quang vòng vứt bỏ như giày rách. Nó đại biểu nhân loại đối mô phỏng sinh vật người vũ nhục, tựa như nô lệ trên mặt hình xăm, nặc tia lúc nói lời này nhăn lại cái mũi, rất giống ngửi thấy toàn thế giới nhất thối đống rác. Thời gian lại lâu nàng cũng quen thuộc không được cái này, bởi vậy mỗi lần Connor bởi vì công đến thăm a lợi ca tổng bộ cao ốc thời điểm, luôn có thể thu được một cái đến từ chịu không được ngươi kỳ quái đam mê bằng hữu rõ ràng mắt. Connor xưa nay không đi giải thích, hắn thậm chí ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn mặc vào mặt viết Android Dán tiểu tam giác cùng băng đeo tay Cyberlife Xuất xưởng nỉ đồng phục, bộ y phục này nhìn rất đẹp cũng rất thích hợp ta không phải sao? Hắn màu nâu cẩu cẩu mắt sáng Tinh Tinh, trên thế giới này không có bất kì người nào loại ( Hoặc là mô phỏng sinh vật người ) Có thể nhẫn tâm phản bác hắn. Úc, là thật nhìn rất đẹp, nặc tia bù đạo, còn có loại đặc biệt sắc tình ý vị. Simon cùng kiều hứa tại tan họp sau trong phòng họp xuy xuy cười đáp thân mềm rút gân, Connor một mặt thuần chân hướng về phía nén cười lãnh tụ nghiêng đầu, Markus mới không tin Connor sẽ nghe không hiểu nặc tia lại rõ ràng bất quá ám chỉ. Markus, xin hỏi cái gì gọi là đặc biệt sắc tình ý vị?, RA9 Máy xử lý a, a lợi ca lãnh tụ quyết định đầu hàng, hắn chân thành nhìn xem Connor con mắt hồi đáp chính là nói ngươi nhìn rất khốc, nhìn tựa như Detroit mô phỏng sinh vật người fashion icon. Simon thề hắn nhìn thấy RK800 led Biến vàng 0.01 Giây, sự tình hoàn toàn không giống nhìn bề ngoài yếu như vậy trí.

Cho nên Markus giờ này khắc này đứng tại cái này tứ phía tường trắng liền một cánh cửa một cái phiêu cửa sổ một cái ghế trong căn hộ, cũng không có kinh ngạc như vậy.  
Căn này chung cư vị trí địa lý thật rất không tệ. Hắn câu này ca ngợi chân tâm thật ý, bởi vì từ phiêu cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài đúng lúc là một mảng lớn công viên xanh hoá, thậm chí còn có một cái xinh đẹp phun nhỏ suối, Markus dùng hai giây nghiêm túc thưởng thức một chút mập mạp tiểu thiên sứ giơ nước bình, tiếp lấy hắn phát hiện Connor cùng hắn nhìn xem cùng một cái phương hướng, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy tính trẻ con vui sướng. Ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy, nơi này cách trạm xe lửa cùng trạm xe buýt đều chỉ có vài chục phút đi bộ khoảng cách, đi cục cảnh sát cùng a lợi ca đều rất thuận tiện. Connor nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, màu lam led Ngọn đèn nhỏ sáng rõ lãnh tụ vĩ đại Markus đầu váng mắt hoa. Cái ghế này là Anderson phó đội trưởng lần trước mang đến, bởi vì hắn nói chịu không được làm khách thời điểm không chỉ có không có uống trà còn phải đứng góc tường. Điểm ấy đích thật là ta suy tính được không đủ chu đáo, nhưng bây giờ ngươi có cái ghế có thể ngồi. Ta thật không nên cô phụ hảo ý của hắn cùng quan tâm, Markus khóe miệng tiếu dung đọng lại, bất quá hắn vẫn anh tuấn đến có thể để cho dưới lầu đi ngang qua tiên sinh tiểu thư đều nhìn nhiều thượng hạng vài lần, đương nhiên hắn cùng Connor vai sóng vai cùng một chỗ chen tại cái này cửa sổ nhỏ bên trong khả năng cũng là người qua đường quay đầu suất giá cao không hạ nguyên nhân một trong. Cám ơn ngươi, Connor Markus lựa chọn ngồi lên cái kia đối vô luận là nhân loại hay là mô phỏng sinh vật người cái mông cũng không quá hữu hảo cái ghế, hắn giữa lông mày cái kia đạo đường vân tại cách mạng về sau ít có lại nhíu lại, lần này là đối với mình Vì cái gì hắn không mang theo cái ghế sô pha tới loại này thần kỳ ý nghĩ im ắng đối kháng. Ta nghe nói Detroit cục cảnh sát cho ngươi thả nghỉ đông, là thế này phải không.

Hắn thế mà chuẩn bị cự tuyệt tuổi của mình giả...... Hai năm, Markus còn một mực tại vì mình nghỉ ngơi quyền chăm chỉ không ngừng cùng không công bằng vận mệnh chống lại đâu. Nặc tia vỗ bàn: NO!NEVER! Ngươi nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ! Simon như cái tín đồ giống như giao ác mười ngón: Markus, a lợi ca cần ngươi. Tốt, tốt, Markus minh bạch, nhưng lần này hắn nhất định phải đừng một năm giả, đem hai năm ngày nghỉ áp súc thành một năm phần còn chưa đủ à. Hắn sẽ có một năm giả, mà Connor sẽ có một cái chân chính có thể được xưng nhà của mình phòng đơn chung cư.

Oh home, sweet home.

Markus tiếp được từ cái thang đếm ngược thứ ba cách nhảy xuống, trên gương mặt còn dính lấy một vòng nước sơn RK800 Thời điểm, hắn máy xử lý tự động cho hắn trỉa hạt một ca khúc. Mái tóc xù tông mắt mô phỏng sinh vật người tại một ít đặc biệt trường hợp thường thường làm ra một chút rất như là nhân loại hài tử cử động, có khi lại nghiêm túc bất cận nhân tình đến làm cho người tức giận, hai loại tình huống đều rất để cho người ta đau đầu, bất quá nắm chặt cánh tay ôm nhiệt độ cơ thể tinh chuẩn tản ra Mục Dương thiếu niên ngây thơ hương khí tình nhân tích tắc này, Markus cảm tính cảm thấy coi như Connor bây giờ nói ra còn tốt mô phỏng sinh vật người không cần lo lắng foóc-man-đê-hít trúng độc cũng có thể yêu khiến người giận sôi. Cái này năm mươi mét vuông bên trong có hại vật chất hàm lượng đã vượt qua tiêu chuẩn gấp mười, Markus....... Markus nói được thì làm được, mặc dù hắn là ở trong lòng nói, nếu như bây giờ ngươi có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt của hắn, hắn hai loại nhan sắc tròng đen bên trên đều là một người đời này có thể nhìn thấy thâm tình nhất quang mang. Ánh mắt ngươi không thoải mái sao, ta cho là chúng ta sẽ không có sự tình? Có lẽ cảm giác của ngươi kích thích tính khí vị module cùng mô phỏng hệ thần kinh có liên hệ? Nếu như ngươi không phải bạn trai ta ta hiện tại liền muốn khởi động lại ngươi cái này tiểu hỗn đản, hắn nhịn được. Điểm này rất đáng được tất cả nhân loại cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người học tập, nếu như người yêu của ngươi líu lo không ngừng, ngươi lại đối với hắn thuyết giáo ( Có khi lấy hỏi han ân cần hình thức xuất hiện ) Từ chối cho ý kiến, ngươi có thể lựa chọn hôn hắn. Tại hắn dự liệu bên trong lại ngoài ý liệu chính là Connor hoàn toàn không kinh ngạc, hắn không thể nghi ngờ là nguyên bản định làm bộ kinh ngạc trừng to mắt, nhưng ở Markus bờ môi đụng phải hắn thời điểm hắn cấp tốc từ bỏ lãng phí cho dù là một giây, RK800 Hai tay hoàn toàn buông lỏng khoác lên a lợi ca người lãnh đạo trên vai, chế tác đến phảng phất có ý khác lông mi dài giống trên quảng trường bồ câu bay nhảy cánh. Ngô ân —— Cám ơn ngươi hôn, thật rất ngọt ngào. Connor đứt quãng thở đứt quãng phát âm, hắn nghe được bạn trai của hắn khởi động cái gì đặc thù tiểu công năng, đài này mô phỏng sinh vật còn nhỏ cảnh sát hoàn toàn minh bạch cái gì gọi là đặc biệt sắc tình ý vị, dù sao hắn là tân tiến nhất máy nguyên hình. Ngươi nghĩ tại bộ này cái thang ra thao trường ta sao, Markus.

Ta thật rất hoài nghi ngươi có phải hay không bị chuyên chở hai loại nhân cách. Markus cắn Connor mềm hồ hồ môi dưới, đưa ra tay đem lính cảnh sát dày công tính toán qua diện tích mới nhét vào trong quần jean quần áo trong vạt áo vén đến ngực, lộ ra trắng nõn cân xứng lồng ngực cùng eo cơ bắp. Connor tại bị không biết lần thứ mấy trăm nắm chặt eo thời điểm hướng về phía trước lay động phần hông để hai người nửa đột nhiên hạ thể cách quần áp sát vào cùng một chỗ, hắn trên lưng làn da tầng tại đụng phải Markus đầu ngón tay lúc cố ý chớp mắt giống như rút đi nửa giây, tái nhợt thân máy bay bản thể giống như là cái quá dâm đãng ám chỉ. Connor duỗi ra đầu lưỡi để hắn toàn thế giới tình cảm nhất bạn trai khẳng khái cho hắn càng nhiều mút vào và hôn môi, hắn luôn luôn rất thích hôn, quy công cho hắn trên đầu lưỡi những cái kia dày đặc cảm giác bộ phận, thuận tiện còn có thể phân tích ra Markus nước bọt bên trong lớn bao nhiêu tỉ trọng tính dục cùng yêu. Hắn không phải không biết hắn cảm tính lại tri kỷ nghệ thuật gia tình nhân muốn để hắn vượt qua dạng gì sinh hoạt, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy những này cũng không phải là cuộc sống của mình nhu yếu phẩm, nhưng nếu như cho mặt tường xoát phía trên một chút nhan sắc, lại đi Nghi gia chuyển về đến một đống lớn gấp đón đỡ lắp ráp đồ dùng trong nhà linh kiện có thể để cái này vĩ đại, anh tuấn mô phỏng sinh vật người mỉm cười, hoàn toàn chính xác phi thường đáng giá. Markus bàn tay thuận RK800 Eo chạm vào hắn quần jean bó sát người bên trong, hắn tiếp xúc vị trí từng mảnh từng mảnh rút đi làn da tầng lại khôi phục thành bóng loáng mô phỏng sinh vật vân da, bại lộ mình yếu ớt vị trí là động vật biểu đạt tín nhiệm nguyên thủy nhất phản ứng, Markus rất thưởng thức loại này dụ hoặc phương thức.

Connor nhắm nửa con mắt ngẩng đầu lên, đem toàn bộ thân thể trọng lượng đều giao cho Markus cánh tay, bởi vì mẫn cảm mông thịt bị nhào nặn mà phát ra nhỏ giọng thở dốc, hắn chóp mũi cùng gương mặt nổi lên màu đỏ, nhìn trăm phần trăm giống một cái đang hưởng thụ tình ái nhân loại, Markus cầm nắm bút vẽ cùng cờ xí ngón tay lục lọi rơi vào rãnh sâu hoắm, Connor ngắn ngủi hét lên một tiếng, hắn có thể cảm giác được mình khung máy bởi vì Markus động tác ngay tại bé nhỏ đến mức không thể nhìn thấy run rẩy, cùng quá mức rõ ràng mà trở nên lầy lội không chịu nổi . Ngươi thật mỗi lần đều ẩm ướt rất nhanh, cho máy giặt tăng lên không ít lượng công việc. Markus nhịn cười không được, hắn toàn bộ bàn tay đều ướt sũng, đành phải đổi một cái tay khác cởi xuống RK800 Còn không có gặp nạn quần, quần jean tại còn chưa kịp quét dọn vùng đất mới trên bảng xếp thành một đoàn. Connor quay người đưa lưng về phía Markus bị một lần nữa ôm ở, hắn hiện tại toàn thân trần trụi, giống một tôn sẽ để cho điêu khắc gia yêu bông tuyết tượng thạch cao, nếu như ngươi xem nhẹ thuận bắp đùi của hắn chậm rãi nhỏ xuống màu lam nhạt chất nhầy. Mỗi lần đều là ngươi đem quần của ta làm bẩn, Markus. Connor cắn môi, ngón tay chăm chú chế trụ trước mặt cái thang bàn đạp, thuận theo chổng mông lên, sâu màu da mô phỏng sinh vật người nhìn qua vẫn là áo mũ chỉnh tề, chỉ cần ngươi không nhìn thấy hắn coi như chôn ở dạng này một cái tốt trong mông đít đều sẽ lộ ra cái đầu bộ kích thước làm người ta nhìn mà than thở gần nửa đoạn âm hành. Là ngươi để cho ta xuyên quần liền vì ngươi ướt đẫm, còn luôn ở loại địa phương này đem ta lột sạch —— Ngươi mới là cái kia nên cùng máy giặt xin lỗi gia hỏa...... A! Ta hiện tại không cần mở miệng liền có thể để ngươi hối hận chính mình vấn đề phát biểu, Connor. Markus nắm RK800 Màu hồng, sắc tình nhô lên núm vú, thanh âm của hắn hiện tại là Connor trong đại não một chuỗi xâm lấn dấu hiệu, một cái cấp bậc tối cao màu đỏ cảnh cáo, đủ để cho đài này vì chính mình khả năng tính toán kiêu ngạo máy nguyên hình hai chân như nhũn ra đáng thương nức nở cầu xin tha thứ.

Ha ha, a, ngươi không thể, Markus, từ ta trong đầu ra ngoài —— Connor hoàn toàn chính xác hai chân như nhũn ra, hắn bị cắm vào lung la lung lay, căn bản không có bất luận cái gì dư dật có thể phân điểm bộ nhớ cho mình ngón tay, đồng thời không thể không thừa nhận hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào Markus âm hành bảo trì cái này lung lay sắp đổ tư thế, nước mắt cùng nước bọt treo ở hắn xinh đẹp gương mặt cùng trên cằm, chính hắn âm hành run rẩy đem điểm này dâm mỹ chất lỏng ném lên bộ ngực hắn thậm chí dưới chân sàn nhà. Markus, quan tâm nhất tình nhân, hướng hắn thân xuất viện thủ, Connor ngậm lấy kia hai cây thánh nhân ngón tay, đầu lưỡi cùng răng thay nhau phục vụ. Hắn máy xử lý điên cuồng báo sai, RK200 Thô bạo xâm nhập khống chế trung tâm cao cấp chỉ lệnh so virus còn khó hơn đối phó được nhiều, Markus dùng Pod Lai Nhĩ Rilke cùng ngựa kéo đẹp câu thơ chế tạo ra một cái sắc tình cuồng Frankenstein, khống chế của hắn trung tâm như cái tràn đầy mật bình, bởi vì quá nhiều dâm uế mà nóng hổi yêu ngữ tràn đầy mà ra khoái cảm loạn mã. Dừng lại, ân, ô...... Không muốn thao ta đầu óc... Connor ngậm lấy Markus ngón tay mơ hồ không rõ rên rỉ, sau lưng chúa cứu thế nắm lên cánh tay của hắn khuỷu tay đem hắn đổi phương hướng đè vào trên tường, càng sâu cũng càng không cho cự tuyệt mà đem hắn thọc cái xuyên thấu, hắn cảm thấy mình tầng kia yếu ớt vách trong lập tức sẽ bị loại này nói lên được kinh khủng cường độ cùng tần suất cho thao hỏng, hiện tại Markus nếu như nói nghĩ trực tiếp cắm đến hắn nguồn năng lượng trong trung tâm hắn cũng sẽ không cảm thấy là tán tỉnh. Ta cuối cùng sẽ cân nhắc đề nghị của ngươi, Connor. Markus cúi đầu thân mật cọ xát Connor phần gáy, hắn chậm chạp lại tra tấn nhân địa từ nơi này bị đè lên tường ướt sũng nhóc đáng thương hệ thống bên trong rút ra, RK800 Trong cổ họng phát ra mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở cùng hỗn loạn dòng điện ưm âm thanh. Ta chỉ là kìm lòng không được.

Lúa mì màu da thánh nhân thành kính mút hôn tình nhân vai cái cổ chỗ va chạm kia một khối nhỏ trắng nõn mô phỏng sinh vật làn da, Connor còn không có từ tiếp cận sụp đổ trong trạng thái tỉnh táo lại, ngửa đầu tại Markus trên vai hai mắt chạy không, theo Markus trở nên cực kì ôn nhu động tác tại mềm nhũn rên rỉ trong khe hở ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ hô hấp đối với hắn không có chút ý nghĩa nào dưỡng khí. Ngươi thật là cái đồ biến thái...... Ô! Connor mũi thở nhanh chóng hé, hắn kẹp chặt cái mông biểu đạt bất mãn của mình, nếu như ngươi là nhân loại ta thật có thể cáo ngươi ngược đãi mô phỏng sinh vật người thêm đánh lén cảnh sát. Phi thường thật có lỗi, ta nhận tội. Markus phảng phất vuốt ve vừa ra đời hài nhi giống như vuốt ve Connor có thụ vắng vẻ âm hành, RK800 Thật sẽ không tức giận, hắn hiện tại lại ngọt ngào hừ ra một chuỗi giọng mũi, đem mình hướng RK200 Trong lòng bàn tay bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước đưa qua. Hi vọng ta hiện tại có thể đền bù ta vừa mới phạm vào sai lầm không thể tha thứ, đồng thời còn muốn yêu cầu xa vời vị này cảnh sát tha thứ. Connor quay đầu đem chóp mũi dán tại bạn trai đường cong rõ ràng bên mặt, hắn luôn luôn đối hai người màu da khác biệt mười phần mê muội, ta đương nhiên sẽ tha thứ hắn, nếu như hắn có thể hứa hẹn buổi tối hôm nay sẽ tại hắn kiên quyết muốn mua lại mới trên ghế sa lon cho ta một cái làm người vừa lòng đền bù. Markus dòng số liệu giống một cỗ mang theo liệu càng công hiệu ấm áp thủy triều, đem trong ngực bộ kia vừa mới bị giày vò đến nước mắt lượn quanh máy nguyên hình bao khỏa trong đó. Ta không muốn nha phiến, không muốn Nuits, cũng không cần Constance, ta chỉ cần ngươi kia tình ý rả rích trong miệng tình yêu linh dịch.*

Mặt tường sơn thật đối với bọn họ trong tưởng tượng như vậy nhanh làm, tại bọn hắn giày vò nửa ngày thu thập xong ẩm ướt cộc cộc còn dính đầy tro quần áo, lại muốn làm pháp lau đi Connor trên mặt khối kia quả thực đáng yêu nhưng thật không thể lưu lại nước sơn về sau mới phát hiện, trong đó một mặt tội ác trên vách tường có cái lại rõ ràng bất quá thủ chưởng ấn. Hắc, đây là tay của ta sao? Markus tuyệt vọng nhìn xem Connor đem bàn tay của mình hoàn mỹ chồng tại có sắc tình ám chỉ chưởng ấn bên trên, sau đó vậy mà quay đầu một mặt ngạc nhiên cảm thán, úc, thật cùng ta tay hoàn toàn tương tự, kỳ thật còn thật thú vị. Chỉ là vị trí này không tốt lắm, nếu là tại cái gì nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, nó có lẽ còn có thể trở thành một đôi tình lữ tình thú mười phần bí mật nhỏ, nhưng nó lại tại cả mặt tường chính giữa, tản ra một cỗ nồng đậm không cách nào xem nhẹ tính khí tức. Đây quả thực là công khai tử hình! Thứ này cũng ngang với chúng ta muốn bắt lấy loa phóng thanh hướng tất cả đến nhà ngươi người quảng bá chúng ta cùng hài sinh hoạt tình dục! Hắn ở trong lòng hò hét, a lợi ca người lãnh đạo, thành thục đáng tin, đã sớm học được đem giãy dụa cùng thống khổ giấu ở đáy lòng.

Cái này thủ chưởng ấn là mẹ hắn chuyện gì xảy ra????? Nặc tia cùng Hán khắc cuồng loạn, khó có thể tin, nếu là ngươi cho bọn hắn một cái ấn xuống liền có thể hủy diệt thế giới nút bấm, bọn hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không chút do dự, hung tợn đánh tới hướng nó.  
Là nghệ thuật. Markus nghiêm túc cấp ra câu trả lời của hắn.

* Đến từ Pod Lai Nhĩ 《 Ác chi hoa 》<28. Chưa thỏa mãn >

Behind Closed Doors Tại những cái kia đóng chặt phía sau cửa phương VIOLETchief  
Summary:

Theo báo cáo có kiểu mới đỏ băng tại thị trường lưu thông, Connor cùng Hán khắc bị sai khiến đi nội ứng điều tra. Điên cuồng cùng tửu trì nhục lâm cuối cùng sẽ liên tiếp phát sinh.  
Notes:

A translation of Behind Closed Doorsby RoboDreamKid.  
Tạ ơn @stardustgirl941 Trao quyền để cho ta phiên dịch! Ta ngữ văn trình độ phi thường khiến người đáng lo, đồng thời lại hoàng kiều đoạn cũng có thể bị ta trở thành tướng thanh. Hi vọng ta có thể khắc chế mình (X)  
Chapter 1: A Star Was Born

Chapter Text

Chương 1:

Một vị cự tinh sinh ra

Đại cách mạng tới, sau đó đại cách mạng liền kết thúc. Mô phỏng sinh vật mọi người quyền lợi cùng sinh hoạt ngay tại ngày càng tiến bộ, không chỉ là tại Detroit, mà là tại toàn thế giới. Bọn hắn có thể tự mình kiếm tiền mua nhà, đây cũng chính là vì sao Hán khắc một mực tại suy nghĩ Connor còn không cho mình tìm chỗ ngồi ở nguyên nhân...... Bởi vì cái kia tiểu hỗn đản thật sự là quá mẹ hắn ầm ĩ! Hiện tại đến cùng là mẹ hắn mấy điểm? Hán khắc trở mình mở mắt. Buổi sáng bảy giờ?! Cái này mẹ hắn không phải thật sự. Hán khắc mỹ dung cảm giác tuyệt đối không thể bị một người hiếu kỳ lòng tham nặng người máy đánh gãy. Phó đội trưởng hai chân đứng ở trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, cố gắng đem mình từ trên giường kéo dậy.

Connor? Con mẹ nó ngươi làm gì vậy?

Mô phỏng sinh vật người đang đứng tại trong phòng bếp, xuyên hắn đầu kia kỳ xuẩn vô cùng đường vân quần ngủ, con thỏ dép lê, trong ngực còn cất thùng kem ly, miệng bên trong còn ngậm một thìa.

Này, phó đội trưởng, trong miệng hắn ngậm lấy một miệng lớn gấp đôi sô cô la khoai chiên kem ly nói như vậy.

Cảnh tượng như thế này bây giờ tại Hán khắc nhà đã coi như là phi thường thường gặp. Khoảng cách Connor lần trước đổi mới đã qua một tháng, hắn tốc độ cực nhanh phát hiện mình đối đồ ngọt có không thể mẫn diệt tình cảm chân thành. Như vậy châm chọc phải Hán khắc quả là nhanh muốn cười chết: Bình thường Connor Thiên Thiên đánh giá Hán khắc ăn đồ ăn, hiện tại Hán khắc phát hiện hắn nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người nửa đêm sẽ lục tung tìm ra tất cả hắn có thể nhúng chàm đồ ngọt. Bọn hắn mấy tuần này đã ăn hết mấy thùng kem ly, còn tốt đây đều là Connor mình móc hầu bao, bởi vì hiện tại cục cảnh sát mỗi tháng đều cho hắn tiền lương. Connor còn cần tiền của hắn mua cái chữ mặt ý tứ tủ quần áo, bao quát hắn kia không hiểu thấu không thể nói lý đường vân quần ngủ cùng thỏ thỏ dép lê. Mỗi lần Hán khắc nhìn thấy Connor xuyên bình thường quần áo ( Mà không phải Cyberlife Phối phát xuẩn chế phục ) Đều sẽ cảm giác đến kinh ngạc, bất quá Connor tiểu tử này thổ đến có thể trang phục phẩm vị xem ra cũng là không thể cứu được.

Connor, chúng ta còn có mẹ hắn ròng rã một giờ mới nhất định phải rời giường. Ngươi đến cùng làm gì đứng lên?

A, Connor buông xuống kem ly thùng, ách, ta vốn là dự định mang đô vật ra ngoài đi tản bộ...... Sau đó ta liền bị phân tán lực chú ý.

Hán khắc thở dài, ta cần phải trở về đi ngủ. Tám điểm trước đừng gọi ta...... Cùng nếu như ngươi muốn dẫn đô vật đi đi tản bộ có thể hay không thuận tiện cho ăn nó một chút ăn?

Đương nhiên, Connor cười nói, ngủ ngon giấc.

Hán khắc nhẹ gật đầu liền lại đem mình kéo về phòng ngủ, cả người tê liệt ngã xuống trên giường. Mấy phút sau Hán khắc nghe được cửa gian phòng chậm rãi bị đẩy ra. Connor rón rén đi đến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong cái kia viết Connor đồ vật *1 Ngăn tủ bên cạnh, tìm kiếm một phen, thẳng đến hắn tìm tới mình muốn vật phẩm mới rời khỏi. Hán khắc làm bộ đang ngủ, bất quá mấy phút sau, hắn ngược lại là thật liền ngủ mất.

—————

Mùa hè rất nhanh liền tới, Connor luôn có thể tại mình mang bên trên kính râm thời điểm cảm giác được. Mô phỏng sinh vật người bắt đầu mang theo đô vật thuận đường đi chạy chậm. Chạy bộ đối với Connor tới nói đã biến thành một cái thói quen, hắn có thể đang chạy bước thời điểm để cho mình đầu thanh tỉnh một chút, hảo hảo hưởng thụ một chút tươi mát bên ngoài không khí. Hắn thậm chí còn có chút thích chân cùng ngực sinh ra đau đớn, cảm giác này với hắn mà nói vẫn là rất mới lạ. Hắn đối lần này đổi mới yêu đến không được, dù cho rất nhiều nơi kỳ thật cũng không nên khiến người cảm thấy vui vẻ. Connor chạy tầm mười phút sau, điện thoại di động trong túi liền vang lên. Là Furler đội trưởng điện báo.

Ta là Connor.

Này Connor. Ta trước đó gọi cho Anderson phó đội trưởng, nhưng hắn không có nhận. Ta muốn hai ngươi cái mông tranh thủ thời gian cút cho ta đến trong cục, càng nhanh càng tốt. Hai ngươi vừa có cái mới bản án.

Tốt, chúng ta lập tức liền —— Connor lời còn chưa nói hết, Furler liền cúp điện thoại. Connor xoay người, gãi gãi đô vật sau tai, bắt đầu hướng nhà đi.

Hắn dùng chìa khoá thuê phòng môn, tại cửa ra vào cởi bỏ mình giày thể thao. Hán khắc đang ngồi ở trước bàn một bên uống cà phê một bên nhìn xem cái gì văn chương.

Ngươi tốt phó đội trưởng. Furler vừa mới đánh tới.

Hán khắc liền không ngẩng đầu, ta biết.

Úc...... Sau đó ngươi còn không có tiếp?

Bởi vì thẳng đến ta rảo bước tiến lên phân cục trước cổng chính, ta đều không phải chân thực tồn tại.

Connor hừ một tiếng tỏ ra hiểu rõ. Hắn nói là rất chuyện gấp gáp. Ta trước tiên cần phải đi dội cái nước, sau đó chúng ta liền có thể ra cửa, Connor khi tiến vào phòng tắm trước dừng bước, còn có, phó đội trưởng?

Làm gì?

Có thể nhờ ngươi giúp ta làm nóng một cái bữa sáng điểm tâm sao?

Hán khắc trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Xin nhờ —————— Connor thỉnh cầu nói.

Ác, Hán khắc đầu hàng, được thôi, ngươi cho ta nhanh lấy một chút.

Tốt! Connor biến mất tại cuối hành lang.

Úc đối! Ngươi có thể nhiều đi lên vung điểm lớp đường áo sao? Cảm ơn!

Connor, ta thề với trời nếu là nếu có thể ta nhất định cuồng đánh ngươi kia vểnh lên đi à nha nhựa plastic cái mông!!

Connor cũng chỉ là nở nụ cười.

—————

Tại Hán khắc đi vào cục cảnh sát trước đó, Connor đối sau xe xem kính kiểm tra lần cuối một lần mình nơ *2. Bọn hắn đi thẳng tới Furler văn phòng đi lĩnh nhiệm vụ mới tin vắn, vào nhà lúc đội trưởng chính đối máy tính đánh chữ.

A, Furler ngẩng đầu nhìn bọn hắn một chút, hai ngươi thế mà tới còn rất nhanh.

Mẹ nhà mày. Hán khắc khinh thường nói.

Furler từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một phần văn kiện cho Hán khắc nhìn. Trong thành lại xuất hiện cái kiểu mới đỏ băng con buôn, hắn thẳng mình gọi' Băng vương' , chúng ta có lý do hoài nghi hắn là cái mô phỏng sinh vật người. Ta cần hai ngươi đi làm cái nội ứng làm chút chứng cứ trở về, tiện đem tróc nã hắn quy án.

Hán khắc cùng Connor nhìn nhau một chút, mới nhìn về Furler. Đi chỗ nào bắt?

Furler hướng trên ghế dựa khẽ dựa, nghe đồn hắn thường xuyên tại lục Bảo Xà (Emerald Snake) Bên trong hỗn.

Không mẹ hắn đúng không, Hán khắc hai tay giao nhau ở trước ngực, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất hiện tại kia thao đản địa phương phương viên 50 Bước bên trong. Nhất là không muốn là nội ứng thời điểm.

Chờ một chút, Connor đột nhiên đâm cái lời nói, cái này lục Bảo Xà là địa phương nào?

Furler không nói câu nào, giữ lại cho Hán khắc giải thích. Là cá tính yêu câu lạc bộ, Connor. Mà lại là nhằm vào...... Hán khắc hắng giọng một cái, nhằm vào biến trang hoàng hậu.

Connor mở to hai mắt. A........................

Không sai.

Sau đó ngươi' Nội ứng' Là chỉ......

Ta xác định ngươi nhìn sẽ mỹ mỹ, Connor. Hán khắc trêu chọc nói.

Connor nhưng một chút không có cảm thấy cái này thật buồn cười. Vì cái gì lần này ngươi không thể làm một lần nhảy thoát y vũ, Hán khắc?

Hán khắc cùng Furler khó được trăm miệng một lời nghĩa chính ngôn từ nói: Không!

Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không đáp ứng. Connor nghiêm túc nghiêm túc giảng.

—————

...... Thật không dám tin tưởng ta thế mà đáp ứng.

Hán khắc cùng Connor đang đứng tại CyberLife Trưởng thành vật dụng cửa hàng cổng. Chí ít Furler cho chúng ta đơn vị thẻ đến xoát.

Connor chỉ là trừng mình cộng tác.

Tới đi, tiểu tử. Mau đem chuyện này mẹ hắn làm.

Connor cả người đỏ mặt muốn chết, căn cứ hắn thẳng cầu tính cách tới nói hắn không dạng này, nhưng bây giờ là tình huống đặc biệt. Bọn hắn một đường đi lên phía trước, đi ngang qua kéo dài tới bộ kiện cùng đồ chơi phân khu, nhìn thấy một người mặc bó sát người váy da nữ mô phỏng sinh vật người đứng tại trước quầy.

Này, nàng dùng rất lãng đãng âm điệu nói, ta hôm nay có gì có thể trợ giúp hai vị tiên sinh?

Connor dùng ánh mắt thỉnh cầu nhìn một chút Hán khắc, nhưng một lát sau vẫn là tự nhận không may trả lời vấn đề: Ta cần mua một chút...... Kỹ năng module.

Đương nhiên không có vấn đề. Ngươi muốn mua cái gì? Điều giáo loại? Vẫn là phổ thông lăn ga giường? Nàng mắt nhìn Hán khắc bao súng, có lẽ gunplay?

Không phải! Connor tranh thủ thời gian tại hắn chỗ kia nam lỗ tai nghe được càng nhiều không chịu nổi đồ vật trước đánh gãy nàng, ta...... Ta cần một cái cơ sở múa cột kỹ năng module...... Cùng nữ tính tứ chi động tác bắt chước chương trình......

A —— Nàng tại trước mặt trong máy vi tính hạ đơn, thật có tình thú.

Connor cảm giác mặt mình càng đỏ.

Hôm nay liền muốn những thứ này sao?

...... Là.

Tốt, xin hỏi muốn thế nào thanh toán?

Ta tới đi, Hán khắc đi về phía trước một bước, giao cho mô phỏng sinh vật người trong tay hắn thẻ tín dụng.

Không có vấn đề. Nàng quét xuống thẻ mặt sau đem nó trả lại cho Hán khắc, chương trình hẳn là đêm nay liền có thể download, ngươi có thể lúc đang ngủ thượng truyền.

Tạ ơn. Hán khắc cùng Connor vừa nói vừa muốn đi ra ngoài.

Hảo hảo hưởng thụ ngươi mới chương trình đi!

Về sau hai người bọn hắn lại đi mấy nhà đừng cửa hàng để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình trước mua sắm kế hoạch. Bọn hắn sau cùng một trạm là Đại Thương trong tràng cấp cao nữ trang cửa hàng. Đôi này tốt cộng tác tại bọn hắn rốt cuộc muốn mua cái gì vấn đề này đồng dạng trình độ không có đầu mối. Connor quyết định liền khéo léo ngồi đang thử áo thời gian chờ lấy Hank Cho hắn cầm chút có không có khác biệt kiểu dáng quần áo giày tới thử, cũng cự tuyệt để Hán khắc nhìn thấy hắn xuyên trong đó bất luận một cái nào, hoàn toàn không để ý tới Hán khắc những cái kia ta sớm tối đều sẽ nhìn thấy! Lý luận.

Lại đem tất cả mọi thứ đều thử mấy lần sau, Hán khắc rốt cục đi tính tiền, đồng thời tại thu ngân viên hỏi lúc mãnh liệt tuyên bố những y phục này đều là mua cho nữ nhi của mình, mặc dù thu ngân viên hiển nhiên một chữ mà đều không tin.

Đi thôi Connor, chúng ta về nhà.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người tựa như một con bị dọa dẫm phát sợ chó con đồng dạng đi theo Hán khắc sau lưng. Bọn hắn một đường không nói gì lái xe trở về nhà, cũng là bớt đi Hán khắc mở chút kỳ quái trò đùa nếm thử.

Bọn hắn tại mặt trời xuống núi lúc đến nhà, đem mua đồ vật tất cả đều ném vào phòng bếp. Hán khắc từ trong tủ lạnh xách ra hai bình bia, Connor chuẩn bị bắt đầu làm cơm tối.

Connor đầu bếp, đêm nay menu là cái gì?

Connor không còn cách nào khác liếc mắt, một chút có thể ăn đồ vật.

Kết quả bữa tối là mì ống. Bọn hắn tọa hạ lúng túng đã ăn xong bữa cơm này, bắt đầu cho ngày mai làm kế hoạch.

Cho nên ngươi tên gì?

...... Connor...... Connor một mặt không giải thích được trả lời.

Ta không phải ý tứ này, ngươi cái này ngu xuẩn. Ngươi nữ tính biến trang danh tự. Ta không thể liền bảo ngươi Connor đi?

Ách đúng nga...... Ta không biết.

Ngươi muốn cho ta giúp ngươi lấy một cái sao?

Tuyệt đối không được.

Tùy theo ngươi, Hán khắc dựa vào phía sau một chút, ta chuẩn bị nói Khang ny, bất quá không quan trọng.

Connor giương mắt lên. Ta đoán kia đại khái có thể...... Ta cho là ngươi muốn nói Chastity Hoặc là Crystal*3 Hoặc là cái gì khác không sai biệt lắm phóng đãng danh tự. Hắn cuối cùng vẫn nhàn nhạt nở nụ cười.

Không, Connor, Hán khắc làm cái rất vặn ba biểu lộ, ngươi là hàng cao cấp, mới không phải đường gì bên cạnh đứng đường phố Traci.

Connor nở nụ cười. Tạ ơn, phó đội trưởng.

Bọn hắn thảo luận kế hoạch đến đêm khuya, nói chuyện phiếm, cất tiếng cười to. Biết Connor cũng không phải là đối kế hoạch này cảm thấy phi thường không thoải mái sau, Hán khắc trong lòng ngược lại là cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn khá nhiều; Connor có tự do của mình ý chí, không nên bị ép buộc đóng vai một cái hắn cảm thấy khó chịu nhân vật. Đương Connor bắt đầu càng không ngừng ngáp lúc, đôi này cộng tác rốt cục quyết định nên đi ngủ ngon giấc ngon lành là làm người. Hán khắc ôm tư liệu nằm ở trên giường, dạng này chí ít có thể đang ngủ lấy trước đó lại nhiều nhìn xem, thẳng đến tiếng đập cửa đánh gãy hắn.

Vào đi.

Đứng ở cửa cái Connor. Hắn xuyên nam sĩ ngắn đồ lót, Detroit cục cảnh sát T Lo lắng, còn có cặp kia đáng chết thỏ thỏ dép lê, miệng bên trong còn ngậm cây mà kem. Nhìn xem Connor xuyên được ít như vậy thật sự là rất kỳ quái, căn cứ vào hắn cho tới nay đều là cái lúc ngủ ở giữa đều nghiêm cẩn ăn mặc người. Bất quá Hán khắc đoán tám thành là áp lực công việc quá lớn, để Connor rốt cục bắt đầu tìm kiếm thoải mái dễ chịu. Bất quá kem?? Thật sự có tất yếu sao?? A?

Ta đêm nay có thể ngủ ở chỗ này sao?

Đó cũng không phải một cái bình thường sẽ xuất hiện thỉnh cầu, dù sao trong nhà hết thảy chỉ có một cái giường, hai người bọn họ thay phiên ngủ ghế sô pha. Hán khắc hướng bên cạnh bên trên xê dịch, vỗ vỗ hắn nhường lại kia nửa giường.

Ngươi cũng đừng đem ngươi ngậm đồ vật làm cho đầy giường đều là là được.

Minh bạch, phó đội trưởng.

Connor chui vào ổ chăn, bất quá vẫn là ngồi tựa ở đầu giường trên bảng tiện đem miệng bên trong kem ăn xong. Hán khắc nhìn xem Connor chậm rãi liếm láp, mút vào băng côn đầu, dùng nhất dâm đãng phương thức. Hán khắc dời con mắt. Thao. Cái này mẹ hắn hẳn là thật rất khó nhịn.

*1 Nguyên văn Connor' s Stuff. Thật là rất đáng yêu!

*2 Nguyên văn dùng chính là bowtie...... Khả năng nơi này Khang đã từ cà vạt thăng cấp thành nơ đi

*3 Chastity Cùng Crystal Đều là kinh điển gái đứng đường nghệ danh. Cho nên khuyên các tiểu bằng hữu phòng ngừa cho mình lên dạng này tên tiếng Anh chữ......

Chapter 2: Gimme On Up

Chapter Text  
Chương 02: Gimme On Up

(Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj Một ca khúc tên, ta cảm thấy vẫn là giữ lại nguyên danh đi )

Hán khắc ngay tại điên cuồng gõ cửa phòng tắm, Connor! Đừng mẹ hắn vui buồn thất thường tranh thủ thời gian đi ra cho ta!

Ngay tại Hán khắc buồn bực ngán ngẩm làm hắn ống tay áo liên chụp lúc, cửa nhà cầu đột nhiên mở, đối mặt hắn chính là một trương cũng không làm sao khuôn mặt quen thuộc. Thay vào đó là siêu bó sát người tơ tằm váy liền áo ( Vẫn là nhìn rất đẹp bảo thạch lục sắc ), một đôi đôi chân dài, thon dài cái cổ, cùng đại ba lãng mái tóc dài màu nâu.

Hiện tại ta gọi Khang ny, phó đội trưởng. Ở trước mặt hắn mỹ lệ sinh vật nói nhỏ. Connor đến cùng là thế nào từ lấy trước kia cái ngu xuẩn học sinh cấp ba mặt biến thành...... Biến thành dạng này!! Connor đung đưa đi qua phòng bếp, đi đường lúc cái mông so bình thường bày bức rõ ràng càng lớn hơn không ít. Hán khắc điên đảo thần hồn đi theo hắn một đường đi đến tủ lạnh trước, thẳng đến Connor kéo ra cửa tủ lạnh lấy ra nửa hòa tan kem tươi, lại lấy cây ống hút ngậm tại hắn hai mảnh như anh đào đỏ môi mỏng ở giữa.

Ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng xuất phát sao? Connor hỏi.

Tốt —— Đương nhiên được. Hán khắc thật cần tại bọn hắn xuất phát trước hảo hảo một lần nữa tỉnh lại, bằng không đêm nay tuyệt đối sẽ biến thành cái đại tai nạn. Hai người bọn họ hôm nay lẽ ra giả trang thành băng vương khách hàng tiềm năng, nhưng nếu là Hán khắc không thể hảo hảo khống chế một chút thần kinh của mình, hai người bọn họ nội ứng thân phận sợ là liền muốn bại lộ...... Bất quá rất hiển nhiên Connor đối với đóng vai hắn mới nhân vật cũng không có cái gì quá lớn khó khăn.

Connor đi theo Hán khắc đi tới ngoài phòng xe thể thao trước —— Đương nhiên là vì công trình mặt mũi sớm thuê đến. Mặt trời đang muốn kết thúc đối Detroit sự quang hợp, Connor đang lái xe lúc quay xuống cửa sổ xe, để ngoài xe gió đem dán tại trên mặt hắn quăn xoắn tóc giả thổi đi. Đột nhiên, một cái tay đặt ở Hán khắc trên đùi, tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay ở phía trên không quy luật theo xoa.

Ngươi còn tốt chứ, phó đội trưởng? Nhiệt độ của người ngươi lên cao quá nhanh, mồ hôi bài tiết tràn đầy.

Connor, ngươi vừa mới là nghĩ khía cạnh biểu đạt ta là mồ hôi rất nhiều đến không khoa học lão nam nhân đi.

Ngươi cũng không trả lời vấn đề của ta.

Hán khắc nhìn về phía Connor, nhưng chỉ nhìn vài giây đồng hồ. Ta rất tốt, ngươi cái khốn nạn. Đừng có lại quan tâm ta.

Connor cầm lại mình tay, khẽ than nhỏ giọng nói, ta khắc chế không được mình.

Khi bọn hắn mở đến Detroit hạ thành khu về sau, liền đem xe ngừng đến lục Bảo Xà mấy cái quảng trường bên ngoài. Hán khắc trước xuống xe, sau đó vì Connor mở cửa xe ra, đồng thời vươn tay đỡ lấy hắn xuống xe, cân nhắc đến Connor còn đang thích ứng mang giày cao gót. Bất quá Hán khắc ngược lại là một mực tại buồn bực Connor đến cùng có thể đem giày cao gót xuyên được nhiều quen thuộc. Connor kéo Hán khắc cánh tay, một đường đi tới quán ăn đêm. Ngoài cửa có một đầu thật dài chờ đội ngũ.

Cái này mẹ hắn không phải đang đùa ta đi? Hán khắc la hét.

Connor nắm qua Hán khắc tay, lôi kéo hắn một đường đi tới phía trước nhất. Đội ngũ quá dài, chúng ta không có thời gian chờ đợi.

Bọn hắn đi tới cửa lúc, gác cổng ngăn cản bọn hắn. Thật có lỗi, nếu như các ngươi không tại trên danh sách, liền nhất định phải xếp hàng chờ lấy.

Connor từ trong xách tay của mình lấy ra một trương một trăm Mĩ kim tiền mặt. Ta gọi Khang ny, danh tự hẳn là đăng ký tại bản · Francklin phía dưới. Chỉ sau hắn liếc mắt đưa tình. Connor mẹ hắn lại tại vứt mị nhãn. Hán khắc cảm thấy một cỗ lãnh ý từ cột sống của mình một đường nhảy lên xuống dưới.

Gác cổng cầm qua tiền mặt cười cười, không sai, ngươi đúng là trên danh sách. Các ngươi có thể tiến vào.

Connor lại kéo Hán khắc tay, lôi kéo hắn tiến vào. Con mẹ nó ngươi chỗ nào học chiêu này?

Tại kia bộ ngươi mỗi lần đều muốn nhìn nhưng mỗi lần đều nửa đường ngủ trong phim ảnh.

A.

Toàn bộ quán ăn đêm chính là cái bị lục sắc nhiễm một đạo mê huyễn thuốc hành trình. Bên trong có rất nhiều tầng, phân bố tư nhân cùng công cộng chỗ ngồi, các người phục vụ xuyên ngươi có thể tưởng tượng đến nhất bại lộ trang phục, T Đài cùng ống thép tại từng cái cỡ lớn khu vực khắp nơi có thể thấy được. Căn cứ hồ sơ, tuyệt đại đa số đỏ băng giao dịch đều tại lầu ba tiến hành, nhưng bọn hắn cũng không biết là băng vương bản nhân tới làm giao dịch, vẫn là tìm người đến thay mặt lấy tiền. Đến lúc này, kế hoạch cũng chỉ có Hán khắc hoặc Connor bên trong bất kỳ một cái nào nếm thử đi mua một ít đỏ băng, sau đó từ nơi đó vào tay. Nếu như bọn hắn có thể được đến băng vương ở đây giao dịch chính kịch ̣, liền có thể cầm tới lệnh truy nã đi điều tra toàn bộ quán ăn đêm, có lẽ còn có thể trực tiếp đem bắt giữ.

Hán khắc cùng Connor tại lầu ba thấy được mấy cái ghế trống vị, liền song song ngồi xuống. Nhân viên phục vụ lập tức đi ngay đi qua.

Đêm nay các ngài muốn uống chút gì sao?

Connor nhìn một chút Hán khắc, cái sau vừa tùy tiện phất phất tay ra hiệu hắn có thể tùy tiện muốn chút cái gì liền chút gì. Các ngươi nơi này nhất ngọt chính là cái gì?

Nhân viên phục vụ suy tư một hồi.Singapore Sling Hoặc là Strawberry Daiquiri1*.

Vậy ta có thể đến một chén Daiquiri Sao? Thêm gấp đôi bơ.

Đương nhiên! Bằng hữu của ngài đâu? Nàng nhìn về phía Hán khắc.

Hắn muốn một chén Whisky, thêm đá.

Tốt, nàng cười nói, lập tức tới ngay.

Connor lại đem để tay đến Hán khắc trên đùi, tim đập của ngươi gia tốc.

Đây là bởi vì ta sợ hãi ngươi sẽ chết tại đường phân thu hút quá lượng.

Connor cười đập hắn một chút, ngươi biết ta mặc kệ thu hút cái gì đều đối ta khỏe mạnh tình huống không sinh ra bất kỳ ảnh hưởng gì.

Ngoại trừ ngươi sẽ trở nên hỏng bét cực độ, cũng chính là ngươi uống quá nhiều loại kia đường phân hàm lượng cao đến có độc cocktail sau sẽ sinh ra hậu quả.

Ngươi cái giả nhân giả nghĩa người. Connor miết miệng nói.

Một vị mô phỏng sinh vật người chính thuận thang lầu đi lên lầu ba. Hắn xuyên một thân bó sát người đồ tây đen, đằng sau còn đi theo hai cái mô phỏng sinh vật người. Bọn hắn hiển nhiên đều là nam tính loại hình, nhưng đều mặc màu đỏ váy dài, mang theo kim sắc nghỉ dài hạn phát. Đám người này chậm rãi đi tới gian phòng một bên —— Hán khắc cùng Connor vừa vặn ngồi tại khu vực này.

Hôn ta, phó đội trưởng.

Cái gì —— Tại Hán khắc có thể ngăn cản lúc trước hắn, Connor miệng liền đã hôn đi lên. Hán khắc không hề nghĩ ngợi, liền trực tiếp nắm tay bỏ vào Connor trên lưng, hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người đem cánh tay của mình vờn quanh lên Hán khắc cổ. Đó là cái rất tùy ý hôn, nhưng nếm lại rất ngọt, cũng không lâu lắm Connor liền cơ bản đã ngồi xuống hắn kia tốt phó đội trưởng trên đùi.

Connor, Hán khắc tại mỗi cái hôn ở giữa thì thầm.

Là Khang ny. 

Khang ny. Hắn uốn nắn mình, đem hắn cộng tác toàn bộ kéo đến trên đùi của mình, chậm rãi nắm tay từ mô phỏng sinh vật người bên hông chậm rãi hướng xuống xê dịch đến hắn kia hoàn mỹ trên mông.

Bên cạnh người nào hắng giọng ho một tiếng, mới đem hai người này chưa từng nhưng miêu tả trong tưởng tượng kéo về hiện thực. Là cầm cocktail phục vụ viên.

Các ngươi điểm rượu. Nàng đem cái chén đặt ở hai người này trước mặt, ta mấy phút sau lại đến.

Tạ ơn. Hai người này trăm miệng một lời nói, cũng đưa mắt nhìn nhân viên phục vụ đi xa.

Connor đem trán của mình chống đỡ tại Hán khắc trên trán, thở phào một cái. Hán khắc bờ môi dính đầy Connor màu đỏ son môi, tóc hiển nhiên nhìn giống tai nạn xe cộ hiện trường. Connor một bên nín cười một bên dùng ngón tay cái của mình đem Hán khắc ngoài miệng son môi cọ rơi.

Vừa mới kia thật là...... Hán khắc thậm chí đều không thể nói đầy đủ một cái câu.

Là...... Connor mặt hơi nhiễm lên một điểm màu đỏ. Bất quá đây ít nhất là cái có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa nụ hôn đầu tiên.

Chờ một chút, Hán khắc đứng dậy ngồi xuống, nụ hôn đầu tiên?

Không sai.

Ta thao. Hán khắc rống lên một tiếng sau trực tiếp dựa theo ghế sô pha phía sau lưng. Connor mượn cơ hội từ Hán khắc trên đùi dời xuống tới.

Có vấn đề gì không?

Hán khắc dùng mu bàn tay bưng kín ánh mắt của mình, ta cảm giác mình vừa cho ngươi phá xử.

Ngươi cũng không có. Chúng ta bây giờ có vụ án phải bận rộn, Hán khắc. Chúng ta có thể về sau lại thảo luận cái này.

Thao, ngươi nói thật là mẹ hắn đối.

Connor cầm lấy mình cocktail uống một ngụm, ta chẳng lẽ không một mực đều là chính xác sao?

Connor tại quét hình gian phòng đồng sự đem bàn tay tiến bao tay của mình, vừa rồi nhóm người kia ngồi ở cách bọn họ vị trí không xa, ở giữa chỉ có một tấm lụa mỏng cách. Trong đó một cái nữ hài tử đang đứng trên bàn, chậm rãi tại trên ống thép xoay tròn lấy. Connor lấy ra son môi, cho mình bổ bổ môi trang.

Hán khắc.

Làm gì?

Ta cảm thấy đó phải là chúng ta muốn tìm người.

Ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy.

Connor nhất định phải lại cách gần một chút, mới có thể có đến số liệu hoặc là hàng mẫu. Hắn suy nghĩ mấy phút liền có chủ ý.

Ta lập tức liền trở lại.

Con mẹ nó ngươi muốn đi đâu mà??

Ngươi lập tức liền biết! Connor quay đầu nói. Hán khắc trơ mắt nhìn Connor đem mình váy khóa kéo kéo ra, để tán loạn trên mặt đất, lộ ra mình toàn bộ phía sau lưng. Hán khắc kém chút không có sang đến mình, hoặc là lập tức xuất huyết não nguyên địa qua đời, lại hoặc là trong nháy mắt bắn ra mình đầy quần đều là. Khá lắm, nếu là Connor về sau còn như vậy già để trái tim của hắn bị dọa dẫm phát sợ, hắn thực sự tranh thủ thời gian tìm bệnh tim một tiếng cho mình nhìn một chút.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người bò lên trên gian phòng chính giữa sân khấu, tìm được sát bên mục tiêu nhàn rỗi ống thép. Connor bờ mông thuận âm nhạc đường phố sợ giãy dụa, hoàn toàn để cho mình vừa download tốt mới chương trình tới đón. Hắn chầm chậm bắt đầu vòng quanh ống thép càng thêm tự tin vũ động, đem một cái chân mang lên phía trên đầu chính mình. Đây cũng là phạm pháp, đang ngồi ở cái ghế nhất bên cạnh bên trên đưa đầu cố gắng muốn xem đến rõ ràng hơn Hán khắc thầm nghĩ. Sau đó hắn liền thấy Connor bên cạnh mà mục tiêu nhân vật cũng giống như hắn cơ hồ ngồi xuống chỗ ngồi nhất bên cạnh bên trên.

Đương Connor chú ý tới mục tiêu nhân vật đối với hắn thấy hứng thú lúc, hắn đem tiết tấu chậm lại, dần dần tứ chi đều tiếp xúc trên mặt đất, chậm rãi đem mục tiêu câu tới. Mục tiêu nhân vật ngược lại là cũng rất tốt thuận Connor, đứng lên sân khấu biên giới. Connor bắt hắn lại cà vạt đem hắn kéo qua hôn, đầu lưỡi đảo qua mục tiêu khoang miệng, xâm nhập trình độ vừa vặn để cho mình lấy được có thể cung cấp về sau phân tích tư liệu. Một câu cũng không nói, Connor liền đứng lên, đi trở về Hán khắc bên người. Hắn từ dưới đất nhặt lên váy của mình lại lần nữa cho mình mặc lên.

Chúng ta đi thôi.

Hán khắc chỉ có thể nhìn hắn chằm chằm nhìn, một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

Làm gì? Connor nở nụ cười, ta nữ tính mị lực chẳng lẽ khó như vậy lấy tiêu hóa sao?

Hán khắc ngu ngơ gật gật đầu, bất quá hắn thế nhưng là một chút đều không có ở nói đùa.

Đôi này tốt cộng tác an tĩnh cấp tốc rời đi, trên đường đi Connor đều tại dắt lấy Hán khắc đi lên phía trước. Thẳng đến đi đến bên ngoài, Hán khắc mới chú ý tới hắn cộng tác một mực tại phát run.

Ngươi còn tốt chứ?

Ân, Connor cười nói, vừa mới quá khẩn trương. Ta cảm nhận được...... Nguy hiểm.

Tốt a, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian mẹ hắn lãnh tĩnh một chút, RuPaul*2. Chúng ta còn không có bắt được hắn đâu.

RuPaul?

Hán khắc thở dài. Làm ta không nói. Chúng ta đến về nhà.

Tốt a...... Chúng ta trên đường về nhà có thể mua chút đồ ăn sao?

Ngươi thật hiểu ta.

——————-

Đương Hán khắc nhắc đến ăn thời điểm, hắn là nói thức ăn ngoài, nhưng hiển nhiên Connor cùng hắn nghĩ đến không giống nhau lắm. Khả năng này cũng là vì cái gì hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người đang đem Hamburger thế giới tiệm này menu bên trên đồ vật lần lượt điểm mấy lần nguyên nhân.

...... Nhưng...... Sau đó ta có thể lại đến một cái ly lớn sữa sô cô la xưa kia sao?

Không có vấn đề. Nhân viên cửa hàng nói, còn muốn cái gì khác sao?

Ta lại muốn một cái 5 Hào phần món ăn cùng Cocacola! Tạ ơn.

Không khách khí.

Connor dùng hắn kia kỳ quái phòng thân người thanh toán phương thức kết xong sổ sách sau, đi trở về Hán khắc ngồi cái bàn kia trước.

Đây thật là làm cho người rất vui sướng, phó đội trưởng.

Từ lúc chúng ta đi sau con mẹ nó ngươi đã đem lời nói này không hạ 20 Lần.

Đương Connor ý thức được đây chỉ là một loại cách nói khuếch đại lúc, hắn nhịn không được bật cười. Bọn hắn đồ ăn lên về sau, bọn hắn tương đối an tĩnh ăn, bởi vì Connor miệng bên trong luôn luôn chất đầy đồ vật. Connor cửa phía sau được mở ra, Hán khắc ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút, không mẹ hắn đúng không, người tiến vào là thao đản đóng văn.

Connor, Hán khắc nhỏ giọng nói, ngươi 6 Giờ phương hướng gặp nguy hiểm.

Connor chậm rãi truy quá mức, thấy được vấn đề nơi phát ra, sau đó lập tức chuẩn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Hán khắc.

Chúng ta đến trượt.

Còn phải phi thường mẹ hắn nhỏ giọng trượt.

Hai người này lập tức đứng lên tận khả năng thấp vòng qua vị này ngay tại chọn món ăn đồng sự. Bọn hắn đi tới trước cửa, đóng văn nghe được cửa mở thanh âm quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, nhưng hai người này đã một đường bắn vọt đến Hán khắc xe chỗ ấy.

Tốt cộng tác hai ngồi liệt tại xe trong chỗ ngồi, lớn tiếng cười vang lấy, lại một bên thử thở một ngụm. Bất quá tại Connor đem bờ môi bao trùm tại Hán khắc ngoài miệng lúc, trong xe họa phong trong nháy mắt liền thay đổi.

Thật có lỗi. Connor nhỏ giọng nói.

Hán khắc chỉ tốn mấy giây trừng mắt Connor, sau đó cấp tốc đem hắn lại túm trở về. Connor hôn lấy Hán khắc bờ môi, Hán khắc cổ, một mực hướng xuống đến Hán khắc bụng dưới.

Con mẹ nó ngươi làm gì vậy?

Connor bắt đầu kéo ra Hán khắc khoá kéo. Ngươi cảm thấy cái này đáng chết thoạt nhìn như là cái gì?

Vân vân! Khang *3, chúng ta cũng không thể ở chỗ này làm.

Connor xuyên thấu qua hắn kia bé con lông mi dài nhìn về phía Hán khắc. Vậy thì nhanh lên lái xe.

Hán khắc một chút thời gian đều không có chậm trễ, cấp tốc đem xe đổ ra bãi đỗ xe. Hắn cơ hồ không có mắt thấy đường, bởi vì Connor đang đem hắn lão nhị từ trong quần móc ra.

Oa, mô phỏng sinh vật người nhẹ nói, ngươi thật lớn......

Ngươi lại nói như vậy, ta coi như thật cầm giữ không được.

Thật xin lỗi.

Connor tay bắt đầu ở Hán khắc trên âm hành xuống di động.

Hán khắc bắt đầu rên rỉ. Ngươi là thật có chút mà kỳ quái khoang miệng mê luyến đi?

Ta khả năng rất mê luyến ngươi. Connor một bên đem nhỏ Hán khắc bỏ vào trong miệng của mình, một bên lại liếc mắt đưa tình. Hắn nhìn thật là mẹ hắn như cái AV minh tinh. Hắn nhìn về phía Hán khắc mặt hướng hắn tìm kiếm cho phép, hắn cũng xác thực đạt được. Bọn hắn ý đồ lấy một đường thuận lợi lái về nhà trước đừng để Hán khắc bắn ra, nhưng Hán khắc giống như thật không có chống đỡ quá lâu. Connor liếm láp mút vào đầu, biết Hán khắc rốt cuộc không có cách nào khống chế mình.

Connor, ta —— Ta liền muốn ——

Connor ngẩng đầu lên bắt đầu giúp Hán khắc tới một phát tay sống, thẳng đến Hán khắc bắn Connor một mặt. Hắn mô phỏng sinh vật người nhìn dáng vẻ quả thực để Hán khắc nghĩ lại bắn một lần.

Thế nào, phó đội trưởng?

Hoàn mỹ rất. Hán khắc hít sâu một hơi, mới khiến cho trái tim của hắn hơi tỉnh táo một chút, ngươi khả năng đến tại bọn chúng trở nên buồn nôn trước đem mình dọn dẹp một chút.

Connor vươn đầu lưỡi, liếm sạch trên tay hắn cùng trên môi lưu lại tinh dịch.

Ngươi nguyện ý bỏ vào trong miệng đồ vật thật sự là càng ngày càng để cho người ta đáng lo.

Ngậm miệng.

*1 Đều là cocktail tên, liền không ngã, Daiquiri Là có Rum cùng nước chanh một loại đuôi gà

*2 RuPaul, nước Mỹ nổi danh nhất biến trang hoàng hậu, còn có mình tiết mục RuPaul' s Drag Race

*3 Hank Nơi này gọi chính là Con

Mẹ của ta ơi bản này bên trong Connor Thật là mình không tự biết cay cùng trước sau như một đáng yêu, mặc dù rất AU Nhưng ta yêu cái này AU!!!!

Behind Closed DoorsRoboDreamKid  
Chapter 3: Blessing This Home

Summary:

Connor gets dicked real good and the suspect is identified.

\------

50% of this is shameless smut. Enjoy!  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Hank was lost for words and possibly out of his mind. Did he just let his partner, friend, and roommate give him roadhead? You bet your ass he did.

Hank sipped on a glass of whisky as he sat in bed reading a report on his computer. He tried to ignore the sound of the shower turning off, signaling that Connor would come out of the bathroom any second. The door to the bedroom opened, but neither of them said anything. Hank tried not to look up from the computer, but the second he caught a glimpse of Connor' s damp naked body walking through the room he was a goner.

Fuck... He whispered as Connor pulled a Detroit University shirt out of Hank' s closet and slipped it over his head. The android approached the bed and Hank closed his computer.

What the hell are you doing, kid?

Seducing you, he said as he began to crawl up from the foot of the bed.

Why?

Connor startled himself over Hank' s waist, Because I have free will... Connor began to rock his hips back and forth. And you' re not going to stop me.

Hank could feel himself getting harder by the second. You plastic prick.

I have one if that' s what you' re referring to. Connor winked.

Connor, I swear to God I' m gonna fuck you so hard your voice will go static.

You want to make a bet?

And in one foul swoop Connor was on his back and Hank' s boxers were halfway across the bedroom. Hank pushed his hand down to prep Connor, but found him already slick and ready.

Did you-

No, I' m just fully equipped to handle any load.

Hank brought one of Connor' s legs up and hooked it over his shoulder for better leverage and proceeded to pound into Connor without any further warning.

Holy fucking shit, Connor.

Connor moan deeply. Fuck me, Hank.

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank' s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and needy and messy in all the good way. Hank pulled Connor' s hair back hard, exposing the soft skin of his neck. He ruthlessly sucked and licked at the area until Connor was screaming his name like a prayer. In an instant they flipped so that Connor was on top, straddling Hank once again. The Lieutenant' s hands were on the android' s waist as Connor used the headboard as leverage to bounce up and down on Hank' s cock.

Conner, Hank groaned out in pleasure. I can' t go for much longer.

It was like the android had gone savage, throwing his head back, moaning, and thrusting down with all the force he could muster.

Inside me.

What?

Cum in my fucking ass, Hank.

The vulgarity shouldn' t have turned him on, but it was exactly what pushed Hank over the edge, spilling relentlessly inside of Connor who also came all over their chests. Connor leaned over and rested his forehead on Hank' s, both trying to catch their breaths. Once Hank felt the could speak again he looked up at Connor.

You got jizz on my shirt, asshole.

Connor laughed. I would say I' m sorry, but I would be lying.

Connor rolled off of Hank onto his back.

Well, Hank smirked, I finally Christened the bedroom.

What does that mean?

Hank sighed. It' s like, Hank tried to find the words, when you first get a house with your significant other you' re supposed to.. you know.. do that thing on your first night in the house. And you calling it that. 

Ah, Connor thought about it, I understand.... Wanna go take a shower?

Sure.

Then, Connor and Hank proceeded to Christen the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom one more time for good measure.

—————

Fucking like a teenager can really take it out of you when you' re 50-something years old, but to see Connor worn out was a whole new experience all together. The android abandoned his normal dress shirt and slacks deal in exchange for a good old pair of jeans and a DPD hoodie. 

Connor slouched in his office chair at his desk while he sipped on a heavily sugared coffee out of an I <3 My Saint Bernard mug. Hank sat across from him on the verge of falling asleep. 

Lieutenant, I' m going to go log the evidence from last night and if I come back and find you asleep I am reserve the right to whoop your ass into next week.

Feel free to do that now. Maybe I won' t be so fucking tired then.

Connor chuckled and headed to the evidence room. He set up in one of the stations meant for androids to log their evidence. Connor hooked up to one of the open interfaces that was about halfway down the row. He began searching through his recorded memory, aggressively skipping over the video of him lip syncing in the bathroom mirror as he was getting ready, instead singling in on the video of the man walking up the stairs and an isolated image of the man walking straight for Connor. He scanned the image and the saliva sample to get a positive ID. The suspect was a WG700 model who had registered himself under the name Samson Wilkes. He also found traces of Red Ice in the saliva sample which meant that Samson had either been using or had been around Red Ice around the time of the kiss. Connor logged the rest of the data from the club, being careful to exclude any incriminating information, and sent the report to his and Hank' s computers.

Connor bounced up the stairs with a new sense of revitalized energy, but when he got out into the main floor something seemed off... It was oddly quiet. Connor approached with caution and rounded the corner to the actually desk portion of the main floor. A large group had gathered around his and Hank' s desks. Connor continued his cautious approach until he could see what was going on.

You have to be fucking kidding me, Connor thought. Hank was fast asleep on his desk and the other detectives, obviously lead by Gavin, were stacking random offices on top of Hank' s back, trying to not wake him in the process. Connor sighed and decided that he was going to need another coffee to get through the day.

... But he didn' t forget to take a picture before he left.


	11. Bottom Henry

Nhật nguyệt cùng vòng Olamicabron  
Summary:

Rất ngắn, rất bẩn  
Work Text:  
Hắn chỗ đó đều tại, cũng chỗ đó đều không tại.

Cuối cùng một chén rượu dịch vào trong bụng, ý thức của hắn trôi dạt đến Hawaii đường ven biển bên trên. Jason đem hắn đặt ở ô tô đắp lên, cùng với trăng khuyết quang huy cùng tanh biển Aral gió mất mạng 肏, Henri thét lên giống cái vừa khai bao kỹ nữ. Hắn bị thao quỳ xuống, tại mềm trong cát bò, bị lôi trở lại tiếp tục thao. Jason truy đuổi vết chân của hắn uốn lượn lượn quanh hải dương một vòng.

Hắn cười đem còn lại rượu giội đến người đối diện trên mặt, tại cái miệng đó muốn phun ra dơ bẩn giận mắng lúc ngồi quá khứ, đầy đặn cặp mông cọ lấy nam nhân đùi, Henri cười đến xinh đẹp động lòng người, nắm chặt lên tóc của hắn liền hôn lên.

Úc, hắn lại đắc tội người. Bất quá có ai để ý?

Bên cạnh người kia tráng hán tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt chơi đùa lấy, sắc dục huân tâm bỉ ổi hắn, cởi thắt lưng cởi quần móc áo mưa. Tùy ý đi tùy ý đi, hắn nghĩ, yêu diễm môi đỏ dính lấy trong suốt nước bọt, đầu lưỡi liếm láp lão đại mang theo gốc râu cằm mặt.

Hắn lần nữa bị luân gian. Tại cái này âm u quán bar nơi hẻo lánh, bình rượu vỡ vụn, hoang đường tiếng cười cùng dâm khiếu như là túng dục ma quật, Henri là trong nước hiện lên yêu tinh, là ẩn núp tại ôn nhu mặt nạ sau Mị Ma. Hắn mê ly hai mắt, hông eo vặn vẹo, thỏa thích vừa đi vừa về nghênh hợp.

Úc thao, thao thao thao.

Chỗ sâu nhất bị triệt để chống ra, Henri nhục huyệt tại thấm nước. Bị sử dụng thành dạng này, cơ hồ mềm hoá dâm miệng còn đang nuốt cắn chưa quen thuộc côn thịt. Hộ vệ của hắn vọt lên, cưỡng chế di dời những cái kia ác ôn, một giây sau lại bị chủ nhân của bọn hắn câu đến trên giường đi.

Không, nơi đó không có giường. Henri ngã vào ghế sau xe, trần trụi mông mềm sáng tại chiếu nghiêng mà tiến dưới ánh trăng. Hắn đem bọn bảo tiêu kéo, để bọn hắn hút hắn phồng lớn núm vú. Điên cuồng, cao tần, ai như không có đem Carvel tiên sinh hầu hạ dễ chịu, ai cũng đừng nghĩ đang làm việc bên trong trộm đạo hắn thịt tút tút cái mông.

Dâm thủy cùng tinh dịch phun tung toé khắp nơi đều là. Henri tận lực mị gọi bị côn thịt đâm thành mềm yếu cầu khẩn, ai cũng chưa thấy qua dạng này Henri · Carvel, phát tình tròn béo mỹ lệ mèo cái đều sẽ tự ti mặc cảm. Trượng phu của hắn đâu? Cái kia gọi Be nam nhân bị cái này thông minh đãng phụ giấu đến không biết chút nào.

Hắn tận hiểu được nghiền ép Henri lượng nước trong người, nên phạt.

Đêm nay, Henri muốn một lần triệt triệt để để vượt quá giới hạn. Dòng sữa của hắn còn rất sung túc, sung mãn nhũ phòng làm sao hút đều là phồng lên. Thể nội côn thịt đổi một cây lại một cây, nước trượt đến không còn hình dáng, hắn tựa như một sạch sẽ cây lựu quả, tại cái này mỹ hảo ban đêm, phốc phốc, liên tiếp không ngừng gây rối giáng lâm, ban thưởng hắn cái nước bốn phía phấn thịt loạn chiến.

Không xong, Henri chính hút lấy mới tới bảo tiêu đại hắc điểu, đột nhiên ý thức được mình trong bụng hài tử đều chưa hẳn họ Afellay khắc, cái này lại để hắn hưng phấn dị thường. Các nam nhân gầm nhẹ 肏 Hắn, 肏 Hắn dâm mỹ đỏ tươi lỗ đít, khác biệt tính chất tinh dịch ở bên trong hỗn thành một đoàn. Về sau vốn cũng đặt lên đến, đương nhiên là một cái khác bản, hộ vệ của hắn, hắn dùng thô to ngón cái ma sát Henri trứng che đậy lấy khe hở.

A Thượng Đế, thánh mẫu Maria, các ngươi mẹ hắn so ra kém một ngón tay.

Henri trèo tại bản trên thân khóc, rên rỉ lấy thật tuyệt thật lớn, thương hại hắn nữ tính khí quan bị cây thịt lớn đâm xuyên, tử cung bị đâm đến phát run, dâm dịch cốt cốt chảy ra, cái này nhỏ hẹp sản đạo quả thực là kỳ tích, tràn ra tính hương thúc đẩy các nam nhân tranh đoạt vùi đầu, đói khát mút hắn âm thần.

Bảo Bảo, Bảo Bảo đều sẽ bị các ngươi đâm rơi. Henri lại khóc cười, màu đen quyền phát cùng thủy lam hai mắt xinh đẹp giống tinh linh. Hai chân của hắn ôm lấy các nam nhân, học mèo kêu dẫn dụ bọn hắn đến lưỡi hôn mình, hút tê dại hắn trơn ướt nghịch ngợm đầu lưỡi. Hắn là trên đời này mềm mại nhất lãng hóa, khát cầu mỗi một cây to lớn kê ba.

Nên tỉnh đi, mặt trời đều đi ra. Henri cứ như vậy vượt qua một đêm nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ luân gian thịnh yến, không, hắn cái này ăn không thoả mãn mộng dâm yêu, hắn ở đâu đều khao khát người khác cường bạo hắn, lại tại cao trào lúc run rẩy vui thích lanh lảnh dâm khiếu bên trong bại lộ một trận hợp gian.

Cái này đáng chết dâm đãng Ma Ma, để cho ta không biết mình là cái nào cây côn thịt đưa cho hắn lễ vật, còn bị hắn hương mềm nhục thân cùng tuyệt mỹ khuôn mặt câu dẫn hồn phách.

Henri cái này lẳng lơ, sớm muộn cũng sẽ bị con của hắn cho thao đến bầu trời.

end

ConfettiOlamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Nếu như ai cũng cùng dạng này người kết hôn, trên đời đâu còn sẽ có cung cấp tịch mịch lão nam nhân nhóm hưởng thụ may mắn được thấy đỏ nơi xay bột?

Bản Afellay khắc xốc lên hắn tân hôn mỹ nhân dưới váy, Henri đỏ bừng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn phảng phất nói hắn đến cỡ nào không vui bị tròng lên nữ nhân áo cưới, nhưng mà ai biết cái này nhìn còn ngây ngô rất tiểu gia hỏa trong lòng nhớ thương chính là không phải một cây nóng hổi cứng rắn côn thịt, hoặc là so với cái kia vụng trộm sờ tại hắn trên mông tay tới càng đại lực hơn xoa nắn.

Bọn hắn không có đi cái gì tuần trăng mật lữ hành mà là đi tới bản một dãy biệt thự, dù cho bão tố đến Tây Ban Nha thì thế nào, mở đến một trăm tám mươi Mach cũng không thể so với cầm Henri eo nhỏ nhắn để hắn cưỡi tại mình đại nhục bổng đi lên bên trên như vậy bốn năm lần còn sảng khoái.

Cái này cũng xa không phải khoe khoang, bản cách quần lót viền tơ đâm vào nữ tính lối vào, chất lỏng hương thơm cốt cốt chảy ra ướt nhẹp nam nhân trước mắt vải trắng, lần nào Henri không phải bị làm đến rên rỉ lấy thật lớn, không giống như bây giờ ô ô dùng dính mềm thanh âm lấy lòng cũng sẽ không có tâm tư mình đi vuốt ve trêu chọc đỏ hồng đầu vú, mà là sắp thở không nổi chỉ có thể hướng về sau nghênh hợp lắc lư mỹ lệ như trăng tròn nở nang bờ mông, lộ ra bộ kia tự cho là giấu rất tốt phóng đãng một mặt.

Hắn từng tại khánh công đêm quán bar gian tạp vật bên trong trông thấy bị bọn bảo tiêu ngăn ở một cái góc Henri, xem ra là bị đùa bỡn khi dễ không ít, Henri mang theo thẹn thùng mang theo khát vọng cởi quần xuống dùng cái mông đi cọ những người kia lão nhị, mềm mại mông thịt bị thô ráp quần jean vạch ra từng đạo vết tích, cho dù ở lờ mờ tia sáng hạ cũng cực nóng có thể thấy được. Ba bốn cái bảo tiêu không một không thở hổn hển đưa tay vỗ đánh đoàn kia thịt mềm, trong đó hai cánh tay tách ra bọn chúng lộ ra nước chảy yêu diễm cửa hang, bản lúc này mới phát hiện Henri có phó như thế nào thân thể, một cái trời ban mỹ lệ kỹ nữ.

Thô to xấu xí ngón giữa cắm vào rút ra, mang theo chất lỏng phốc phốc phốc phốc bị gạt ra, mị thịt bị khuấy động kích thích Henri càng không ngừng hé miệng muốn kêu to, vô luận như thế nào bị ngược đãi cái mông đều không ngăn cản được. Một cái bảo tiêu vây quanh trước người hắn, nắm chặt lên tóc của hắn đem nhô lên lão cao côn thịt đưa vào trong miệng của hắn, Henri lúc này mới thỏa mãn nuốt xuống thốt ra thét lên cấp bách bắt đầu mút vào, đen nhánh côn thịt chiếu đến đỏ tươi nước sáng bờ môi thật là muốn chết.

Hắn cực kỳ thoải mái, có người cúi người níu lấy núm vú, móng tay từng cái xẹt qua đi khi thì nhào nặn toàn bộ nhũ phòng. Hắn còn nghe được xé mở áo mưa thanh âm, nhưng Henri không biết cái này có cái gì tốt chờ đợi, tử cung đã sớm không biết bị đồng thời rót đầy mấy nam nhân tinh dịch bao nhiêu lần, cái này lại có quan hệ gì đâu, hắn nghĩ chẳng qua là bị thao đến bầu trời hạ cũng sượng mặt.

Hắn thật sự là mẹ hắn cực kỳ thoải mái, một cây đầu lưỡi tiến vào trong miệng của hắn bốn phía liếm láp, người trẻ tuổi này kêu cái gì, Paul vẫn là Simon? Henri không biết, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mình một ngày nào đó tại một cái khách sạn rơi túc, đem cái này đáng yêu người trẻ tuổi dẫn dụ đến trên giường sau mở ra chân lộ ra nữ tính khí quan lúc nét mặt của hắn, cái kia buổi tối Henri nếm đủ ngây ngô tiểu tử không để ý chương pháp đỉnh làm, không bằng những lão gia hỏa kia mệt nhọc kỹ xảo, lại đồng dạng sảng đến hắn yêu cầu nhiều lần thẳng đến nhục huyệt sưng đỏ không có cách nào lại tiếp nhận càng nhiều.

Bản đánh lấy thủ thế để những cái kia phát hiện hộ vệ của hắn không cần nói, lặng lẽ đi tới gia nhập hỗn loạn hoang dâm tính sự tình. Một cái càng có tiền hơn có thế giống đực luôn có thể đem xinh đẹp nhất giống cái mang về tổ bên trong giao phối, hiện tại cũng giống như vậy.

Hắn giải khai dây lưng cởi đồ lót, cực đại quy đầu gạt mở ủng đi lên mị thịt cắm vào toàn là nước tiểu huyệt bên trong, lanh lảnh dâm khiếu bại lộ Henri có bao nhiêu thích người mới này, hắn còn không có gặp được dạng này thô âm hành, chỉ là dạng này trượt vào đến liền đã để bụng của hắn chướng bụng không thôi. Hắn ngẩng đầu dời run lên đầu lưỡi, lại lập tức ăn vào một cây người da trắng lão nhị, mùi tanh nhào vào trên mặt hắn, chỉ có thể để hắn đánh tâm nhãn bên trong phát run, mang theo nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang che kín cây kia hùng vĩ côn thịt. Hắn hai cánh tay cũng đều loay hoay muốn mạng, nhỏ như vậy tay căn bản làm không được hữu lực lột động, nhưng hắn có là bị bồi dưỡng ra được kinh nghiệm, mỗi cái may mắn các nam nhân túi chứa trứng đều bị chiếu cố đến, cái này dâm đãng kỹ nữ mặt cùng cái mông chờ chút cũng không thiếu được bị quà đáp lễ mấy phần hắn yêu nhất lễ vật.

Hiện tại cái này lờ mờ dưới ánh đèn dâm oa đãng phụ lắc mình biến hoá thành hắn mỹ lệ thuần khiết tân hôn bạn lữ, chứa thẹn thùng dáng vẻ muốn đem chân khép lại. Bản một tay đẩy ra đồ lót, ngón tay cảm thụ tranh nhau chen lấn tuôn ra dâm thủy, tới tới lui lui vỗ về chơi đùa hé mở không trương lối vào, một bên không quên cắn xuống mới mang bên trên không lâu tất dây đeo chụp, cỡ nào truyền thống chúc phúc giống nhau tình cảm của bọn hắn. Bọn hắn sẽ tại biệt thự này bên trong ngây ngốc mấy ngày mấy đêm thẳng đến Henri tử cung mỗi một tấc đều chỉ thừa tinh dịch của mình mà không phải cái khác bất luận cái gì dã nam nhân, thẳng đến hắn xác nhận dạng này có thể mang thai họ Afellay khắc Bảo Bảo, tại mấy tháng sau lần nữa trở lại chỗ này nghỉ ngơi, mà khi đó Henri liền sẽ nâng cao bụng lớn ở trên người hắn cầu khẩn thư phục, gào khóc phàn nàn âm đạo lỏng.

Bản biết kết hôn sau Henri sẽ không lại đi ra ngoài khoe khoang phong tao, nhưng chính hắn lại đột nhiên có đừng chủ ý. Hắn rút tay ra cơ, ngón tay tại thủ chữ cái là A Người liên hệ chỗ ấy gõ hoạt động.

end?

Dâm tinh mị biển Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn   
Tiếp nhận 《Confetti》  
Work Text:  
Đi hắn bản Afellay khắc, đi nhà của hắn nuôi đê tiện tuyệt mỹ kỹ nữ.

Không sai, đi hắn Henri Carvel.

Hắn nắm vuốt điện thoại, giống đạt được triệu hoán đến đến đứng sững âm trầm cổ bảo kỵ sĩ, Henri an vị tại phục cổ khắc hoa dài bàn ăn bên trên cho hắn nhảy thoát y vũ, úc gặp quỷ chờ sinh thiếu phụ, đầu ngón tay bên trên còn mang theo nhẫn cưới, đối Amy cà vạt chính là kéo một cái.

Amy ngã tiến cực độ mềm mại nhung tơ biển mây, tràn ra mùi sữa trái cây dán tại hắn trên môi, hắn tại một giây bên trong hóa thành bị mê hoặc đói khát lữ giả, như trẻ con cuồng mút lấy trời cao ban cho hắn thánh mẫu sữa.

Henri nếu là có một chút xíu lòng liêm sỉ, liền sẽ không phóng đãng rộng mở mang thai nhục dục thân thể, dùng tới suốt cả đêm cùng Amy tận tình giao cấu. Không ai nghe qua như thế rên rỉ, Amy bắn sạch mỗi một cái tinh trùng, toàn thân trên dưới tế bào đều phát điên, bọn chúng mệt mỏi khóc rống, lại gào thét không đủ.

Bản thế mà cưới trở về dạng này một cái hoàn mỹ vưu vật, ma quỷ đều sẽ ghen ghét vận may của hắn.

Hôm sau, dậy trễ Amy trốn ở sau tường mặt, nhìn lén thân mang váy ngủ Henri chân đạp nhu hòa bộ pháp đi qua thang lầu chỗ ngoặt, tiếp theo bị hắn tự tiện xông vào dân trạch đệ đệ Charles ôm cái đầy cõi lòng. Đối với yêu tinh tới nói, loạn luân tội ác cảm giác cái nào so ra mà vượt nhục thể phong minh? Charles nắm vuốt Henri đầy đặn cặp mông, đầu lưỡi ngay ngắn nhét vào mỹ nhân miệng nhỏ lật quấy, miệng bên trong thì thào chính là giảng đạo người đối thần cúng bái, hắn từ 14 Tuổi liền bắt đầu thao Henri ca ca phấn huyệt, cũng không biết giữ bao nhiêu năm còn chưa đủ. Không có thuốc chữa luyến huynh cuồng ma làm hại tuổi nhỏ mềm non Henri lần thứ nhất nạo thai, bây giờ lập gia đình dựng lên nghiệp, còn ăn không thoả mãn mỗi ngày tiêu nghĩ bụng lớn ca ca mỹ nhũ bờ mông.

Charles quạt Henri cái tát, mắng hắn phóng đãng kỹ nữ, hắn cũng không phải không biết Henri là nhà bọn hắn nhất tự phụ công chúa, lúc này nước mắt đầm đìa trừng hắn, tay nhỏ đẩy ra đệ đệ, cũng không nói chuyện chỉ là quay đầu bước đi, Charles hoảng hồn, từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn nhất trân ái huynh trưởng, nói dông dài lấy ta mèo con... Thiên sứ, ta yêu ngươi thắng qua thế gian hết thảy, một giây sau, bừng bừng phấn chấn đỏ tía cây thịt cách phấn sa xông vào Henri khe mông, cầu xin thanh âm lần nữa thay đổi cái điều.

Ngươi là hài tử của ta Ma Ma, ngươi dám đi, ta liền đem ngươi thao chết tại ngươi tình nhân trước mặt.

Henri sinh khí rồi, lại hưng phấn đến hai chân như nhũn ra, liền chất mật đều chảy ra lỗ nhỏ. Đương nhiên, lẳng lơ yêu chết chung quy là bá đạo bạo ngược cướp đoạt. Hắn vịn thang lầu, mân mê cái mông bị thân đệ đệ 肏 Cái thấu, sợ từ lầu hai lắc lư đến lầu một, lật tiến lật ra đỏ tươi huyệt thịt động tí tách tí tách hướng xuống nước chảy, mặc kệ là mềm nhẵn sản đạo, vẫn là chặt chẽ dầu giang, toàn diện phát sông.

A đối, sợ hãi, Henri là cái không có thuốc nào cứu được đồ hèn nhát, có lẽ chỉ có Amy biết. Hắn sợ hãi người khác cho hắn yêu không đủ nhiều, mà trên thực tế, hắn càng sợ chính mình chưởng khống không được mỗi người đối với hắn mê luyến cùng yêu.

Nếu là Henri là một trăm gái điếm liền tốt. Henri méo miệng ủy khuất rơi nước mắt. Hắn ai cũng muốn đi phục thị, nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

END

Nhàn nói buổi chiều Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Tại Henri cùng Jason video trò chuyện trước đó, Jason đang nghĩ ngợi tay hắn dâm.

Cha, đang làm gì đó?

Tóc đen tiểu yêu tinh chớp ướt sũng mắt to, gạt ra hắn kia ngạo nhân đầy đặn bộ ngực, chậm ung dung tới gần camera, như là một con thân thể đẫy đà mà ưu nhã mèo cái. Jason trong tay bừng bừng phấn chấn cự căn run rẩy một chút, mang vết chai ngón tay cọ qua quy đầu, ánh mắt không còn che giấu xem gian mình xuân tình dập dờn tình phụ.

Henri vừa hoạt động một phen, da thịt trắng noãn bên trên còn mang theo mồ hôi mịn, rộng lượng váy ngủ cổ áo che không được gợi cảm xương quai xanh, phía trên hiện đầy ái dục vết đỏ. Hắn uốn éo người, bên phải cầu vai tùy theo trượt xuống, lộ ra mảng lớn bóng loáng bộ ngực cùng ướt sũng dưới nách, tuyết trắng hai vú theo hô hấp sắc tình phập phồng.

Jason hô hấp tăng thêm, mà hắn Henri vẫn như cũ một mặt ngây thơ, muốn đem Jason biểu lộ nhìn càng thêm rõ ràng, thế là khéo léo sát lại càng gần. Jason nhìn chằm chằm nhân thê hung bộ ngực to lớn, phảng phất có thể ngửi được hắn thâm thúy giữa khe vú mùi sữa.

Muốn nhìn cha đại nhục bổng.

Henri nói, tựa như nhớ tới cái gì thấp giọng cười khẽ. Vừa sinh dục qua hắn một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười đều mang thánh mẫu từ ái quang huy, vẫn như trước dâm tính không thay đổi, đôi môi đỏ hồng ở giữa không có chút nào liêm sỉ phun ra hạ lưu chữ.

Trượng phu ngươi đâu?  
Jason hỏi, đại thủ vẫn như cũ dù bận vẫn ung dung mà ve vuốt lấy mình kê ba.

Henri ánh mắt có chút phiêu hốt, ngắm nhìn phía sau cửa phòng đóng chặt, nhỏ giọng nói: Ở phòng khách.

...... Ngươi không khỏi quá mức lớn mật.  
Jason không khỏi tắc lưỡi, lại nhịn không được ý cười, đem ống kính dời xuống, để Henri thấy rõ mình dữ tợn to lớn thịt cây. Hắn chính khuấy động mình màu đỏ tím quy đầu, trước dịch đem toàn bộ thô to cán thấm ướt, phản xạ ra dâm mỹ màu sắc.

Henri an tĩnh nhìn xem, như là một cái nghiêm túc học tập học sinh tốt, nhưng hắn kia khẽ nhếch a ra nhiệt khí miệng nhỏ, còn có kia mơ hồ nhô ra đỏ thắm đầu lưỡi, đều bại lộ hắn có bao nhiêu khát vọng ngậm vào một cây to lớn âm hành sự thật. Xinh đẹp nhân thê bị dụ hoặc đến xoay lên mông eo, Jason bén nhạy phát giác được trận trận tiếng nước, hắn nhỏ Henri bắt đầu mài bức.

Henri, ta luôn cho là ngươi sau khi kết hôn sẽ thu liễm một chút, xem ra là ta nghĩ sai.

Henri nhẹ nhàng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, giữa lông mày đều là phong tình vạn chủng. Jason côn thịt trướng đến kịch liệt, hận không thể mình ngay tại Henri bên người, đem hắn kia đầy đặn ngọt ngào hậu sản thân thể mềm mại cất vào trong ngực cực điểm yêu thương, cho dù giống Henri dạng này người vĩnh viễn sẽ không đúng nghĩa thỏa mãn —— Jason biết mình không phải hắn duy nhất tình nhân, lại không thể tránh né càng lún càng sâu.

Vừa rồi chúng ta đã làm...... Henri thở dài nói, vặn vẹo hông eo để cho mình âm thần ma sát lạnh buốt cái ghế, hắn ngẩng đầu, hai mắt ướt át nhìn qua Jason.

Thế nhưng là hắn không nguyện ý thao ta tử cung, bởi vì hắn không muốn đem ta làm bị thương. Henri trong thanh âm xen lẫn một chút ủy khuất, nhưng mà đây là trần trụi câu dẫn, Jason vừa nghe liền hiểu.

Ngươi có thể tới tìm ta. Jason nói, nhìn hắn con mèo nhỏ hai mắt trong nháy mắt phát sáng lên. Ta biết ngươi có bao nhiêu thích cung giao.

Cha...... Đừng dụ hoặc ta mà, ngươi biết ta ra không được...... Hài tử còn nhỏ đâu.

Henri phát ra mềm mềm tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Nhưng là, ngươi có thể tới ta chỗ này —— Trượng phu ta ngày mai không tại a.

Hắn nhẹ giọng thì thầm dẫn dụ đạo, nhỏ tay không vươn hướng hạ thể chậm rãi rung động, dù cho Jason nhìn không thấy, nhưng bằng vào Henri ẩn nhẫn lại phóng đãng biểu lộ, liền có thể đoán được hắn chính khó nhịn xoa nắn mình đầy đặn âm thần, kia là Jason côn thịt yêu nhất lề mề địa phương.

Dù sao bọn hắn yêu đương vụng trộm sớm tại Henri sau khi kết hôn lại bắt đầu, lúc ấy Jason mới nếm thử song tính vưu vật ngọt ngào, đối với hắn mê luyến không thôi, cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều trắng trợn mời Henri du lịch, thừa dịp hắn trượng phu không tại thời điểm trấn an hắn đói khát nhục thể.

Nhất làm cho Jason mê muội, là Henri tựa như một vũng không bao giờ khô cạn gợi cảm nguồn suối, nhưng lại là cái không có chút nào đạo đức, ái dục chí thượng kỹ nữ, Jason vô số lần tưởng tượng Henri trượng phu phát hiện đây hết thảy sau sẽ như thế nào làm nghĩ, thê tử của mình, không chỉ có một mực tại cùng nam nhân khác hẹn hò ăn vụng, thậm chí liền trong bụng hài tử đều lai lịch không rõ, tuyệt đối sẽ tức điên đi?

Nói lên cái này, ngươi bảo bảo đâu? Không đem hắn ôm tới gặp gặp chân chính phụ thân?

Nghe được Jason trêu chọc, dù là Henri không có nhiều biết liêm sỉ, khuôn mặt vẫn là không tự giác đỏ hồng.

Ngươi đang nói cái gì a...... Bảo Bảo phụ thân, ta cũng không biết là ai, làm sao lại xác định là ngươi? Henri phản kích đạo, hướng màn hình kia quả nhiên Jason cười ngọt ngào.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là đứng lên, lười đi đỡ cầu vai, tùy ý trướng sữa vú lớn lắc ra từng đợt sóng sữa. Hắn chậm ung dung đi đến cái nôi trước, cúi người ôm ra một cái nho nhỏ anh hài, vật nhỏ vừa tỉnh, ghé vào mụ mụ trước ngực liền bắt đầu toát núm vú.

Henri nhàn nhạt cười, ôn nhu như nước hắn đẹp để cho người ta kinh hãi, hắn ngồi trở lại đến trước màn hình, cùng lúc trước không giống chính là, hắn đại trương lấy trắng nõn hai chân, một tay ôm hài tử cho bú, tay kia nhào nặn mình âm thần, móng tay thổi qua kiều nộn hoa châu, miệng bên trong đổ xuống ra vũ mị yêu kiều, không có chút nào liêm sỉ tại Jason trước mặt tự an ủi.

Đừng nói cho ta ngươi bình thường cũng là bên cạnh sữa hài tử bên cạnh phát tình.  
Jason thanh âm mang theo tình dục khàn khàn, hai mắt một lát không rời trên màn hình xuân tình khó nhịn diễm lệ thục phụ.

Ngươi chẳng phải thích ta dạng này sao. Henri cười khanh khách, trơn mượt ngón tay theo xoa bóng loáng sung mãn đáy chậu, ngón trỏ ngón giữa cắm âm đạo, ngón áp út cùng ngón út thì mò tới mình non lỗ đít, đói khát chọc lấy đi vào.

Ô ân...... Cha...... Ngươi không muốn tới thử một chút sao...... Ta bên trong đã rất ướt, a.

Thao.

Jason đương nhiên biết hắn có bao nhiêu dễ dàng nước chảy. Có lẽ đây chính là cực phẩm đãng phụ thể chất, không ai biết ngày thường ưu nhã ôn hòa nhỏ thiếu phụ mỗi ngày đều ướt song huyệt bốn phía kiếm ăn. Những cái kia đèn đuốc mê loạn quán bar ngõ tối cùng ô uế loạn giao party, Henri là được hoan nghênh nhất khách quen.

Hắn là cái hoàn mỹ song diện nhân. Một bên có truy cầu hắn nhiều năm trượng phu, tiếp cái hôn đều ngây thơ đến phảng phất về tới thời đại thiếu niên. Mà đổi thành một bên, thịt của hắn huyệt sớm đã bị vô số nam nhân miệng cùng kê ba hưởng qua hương vị, cũng là vào lúc đó Jason say mê hắn, không có bất kỳ cái gì nguyên nhân, chỉ là cái này hoàn mỹ tạo vật đứng ở trước mặt hắn, hắn liền cái gì đều không thể suy nghĩ.

Jason bị triệt để bắt được, nắm chặt kê ba dùng sức khuấy động mấy lần, xuất tại trong màn hình Henri trên gương mặt. Henri phảng phất bị nhan bắn, kia mê ly lại ăn không thoả mãn đãng phụ biểu lộ để Jason hận không thể chính mình là trượng phu của hắn, đổi lại là hắn, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không tha Henri, hắn sẽ đem cái này không tuân thủ trong trắng dâm vật thao thành cái gì cũng không biết suy nghĩ chờ sinh thú cái, cầm tù hắn cả một đời, để hắn không cách nào lại dùng sắc đẹp của mình cùng thân thể uyển chuyển đi ép khô bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ có thể làm Jason một người chuyên môn tinh dịch vật chứa.

Jason, ngươi bắn thật nhiều a, nghĩ như vậy muốn ta sao?

Henri thanh âm phảng phất nhiếp nhân tâm phách Hải yêu, hắn song huyệt bị mình cắm vào nước cuồng phún, nhưng như cũ khó nhịn uốn éo cái mông, trước ngực ngạo nhân nhũ phòng phút chốc phun ra sữa, Bảo Bảo uống no, ghé vào mụ mụ trên bầu vú đang ngủ say, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đều bị trắng bóng sữa mẹ cho làm ướt.

Đang lúc Henri còn đắm chìm trong trong bể dục thời điểm, tiếng đập cửa vang lên.

Ta tiểu thiên sứ, tỉnh rồi sao?

A, Jason, ta phải đi rồi. Henri lặng lẽ nói, nước nhuận mắt xanh trong mang theo áy náy, nhấn xuống yên lặng cùng khóa bình phong, đem Bảo Bảo bỏ vào cái nôi, sau đó một đường chạy chậm đi mở cửa, dâm uế nước theo động tác của hắn chảy đầy đất.

Ngươi tại sao lại làm cho một thân đều là.

Thông qua chưa quan bế camera, Jason thấy rõ Henri đứng quay lưng về phía hắn, bị một người đàn ông cao lớn cực kỳ chặt chẽ ôm vào trong ngực, người kia đại thủ vô chương pháp nhào nặn kia mềm mại phong đồn. Henri phát ra mềm nhũn dâm khiếu, lấy lòng núp ở trượng phu trong ngực, đè ép bầu vú to chảy ra cốt cốt sữa mẹ.

Ta tiểu mẫu thân, ngươi một ngày muốn phát tình bao nhiêu lần?

Bởi vì...... Henri yêu ngươi. Henri đáng thương nói, hai chân ôm lấy nam nhân eo, cả người treo ở trượng phu trên thân.

Nam nhân đối dạng này Henri không có chút nào sức chống cự, hắn gầm nhẹ một tiếng, đem Henri đẩy ngã trên giường, như là con dân cúng bái hắn thánh khiết nữ vương si mê hôn thê tử mỗi một tấc da thịt, Henri mị kêu, hai tay gạt ra tròn trịa cái vú cho trượng phu cho bú, nói ra khỏi miệng lại là mê hoặc nhân tâm lời nói.

Thân ái mau vào nha...... Henri còn nghĩ cho ngươi sinh Bảo Bảo mà......

Jason nghĩ, cái này bị tình yêu choáng váng đầu óc nam nhân, làm sao có thể ngăn cản được Henri dụ hoặc, lại thế nào khả năng nhìn thấu cái này dâm tiện lừa đảo.

end

Tổ kiến Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Ai cũng biết, hắn phấn huyệt vẫn là gấp, giống sẽ cắn người nhung tơ thịt trai.

Mọi người chưa từng kỳ quái hắn tại sao lại có như vậy đa tình người, hắn có thể sử dụng một cái mị nhãn liền chiếm được bên miệng côn thịt, có thể tách ra đùi liền dẫn tới vô cùng thoải mái liếm giang, thậm chí dùng có thể một cái ngọt ngào môi thơm liền để cực kỳ nguy hiểm người cầm quyền miệng đắng lưỡi khô, đem hắn khóa chặt bên cạnh gian nhục mang thai. Như mẫu thể bên trong đã có hài tử, hắn đem bị cho nhất dâm tà sinh non, tại kịch liệt cao trào phía dưới, co rút bài xuất nồng hậu dày đặc bạch trọc cùng từng tia từng tia huyết hồng. Nhưng những này ác ôn cũng đều không ngoại lệ biến thành hắn nô bộc, bởi vì hắn là H.C, là thế giới ngầm luật, là thế nhân mẫu thân, không có người sẽ kỳ quái.

Thời gian bừa bãi, hắn không phân rõ mình là tại giường sản phụ, tầng hầm, vẫn là âm trầm cổ quái hang động. Hắn tình trạng kiệt sức, mí mắt u ám, trong thân thể lại sôi trào nồng đậm tình thương của mẹ, hắn khát vọng cho bú, tuyết trắng hào nhũ cao ngất, núm vú sưng đỏ, sâu phấn quầng vú có chút phồng lên. Có lẽ quá khứ thời gian hắn ngoại trừ cho bú cùng chịu thao cũng không thể nhớ lại cái gì, bây giờ chỉ là ngoan ngoãn xoa tràn sữa sữa lỗ, dùng nhu tình ánh mắt kể ra dâm niệm. Mà hắn đói khát khó nhịn chỉ phô bày mấy giây, liền có người tranh nhau chen lấn bò lên trên trước, dắt lấy mắt cá chân hắn kéo đến dưới thân, cấp bách muốn làm bẩn khinh nhờn hắn.

Hắn như cái bị các phàm nhân vây tụ luân gian thần nữ, khóc thành thủy lam sắc đồng mắt mê mang nháy, chưa bao giờ cơ hội tiếp xúc gần gũi hắn người, như vậy liền có thể đạt được thánh mẫu chiếu cố, giống như vậy, dùng tay xoa lấy to lớn mềm mại hai vú, uống dòng sữa của hắn, nghe hắn phát ra nhỏ bé yếu ớt kêu khóc, hoặc là vùi sâu vào hắn thơm ngọt ngay giữa bờ mông ăn tận nồng tình chất mật, càng là cường tráng tính công năng tràn đầy người, càng có khả năng đạt được nữ thần ưu ái, đem côn thịt nhét vào kia điềm đạm đáng yêu non giang, thậm chí, có thể đối với hắn thực hiện một lần quyền giao.

Hắn khóc đến rối tinh rối mù, cũng bị cắm vào hồn phi phách tán. Hắn thích bị điên cuồng bên trong bắn, càng nhiều người càng tốt, nhiều đến bắn đầy bụng của hắn hở ra thành mang thai bộ dáng, sền sệt tanh mặn trọc dịch từ trong lỗ đít phun ra tưới nước đùi. Hắn thích dưới bụng rủ xuống rơi tất cả đều là tinh dịch cảm giác, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy mình là chân chính mẫu thân, cho dù hắn đã bị luân gian đến không cách nào lại bình thường thai nghén sinh mệnh, cũng vẫn như cũ thỏa mãn mà quyện đãi chống lên thân thể, dùng yêu thương ánh mắt nhìn qua vĩnh viễn thỏa mãn không hết nam nhân —— Có được lạ lẫm khuôn mặt, tất cả đều là của hắn trượng phu.

Mộng cảnh của hắn cùng hiện thực dung thành một cái bộ dáng, không ngừng không nghỉ, tầng tầng lớp lớp dục vọng đem hắn chống không thể lại đầy, hắn là âm u trong huyệt động mang thai thái lộ ra đầy đặn Kiến Chúa, lại không cách nào lại nắm trong tay người yêu nhóm quyền sinh sát. Dù cho nhật nguyệt vô quang, loại kia dục vọng rung động vẫn như cũ giống liệt diễm thiêu đốt mạch đập mãnh liệt.

Hết thảy sẽ không bao giờ đình chỉ.

END

Dâm ca giả Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Ngày đó ta bỉ ổi mẫu thân của ta.

Truy cứu bản nguyên, là ta quá mức yêu hắn, mà hắn lại không tuân thủ trinh tiết.

Hắn tại ngày xuân nắng ấm bên trong ngủ say, trần trụi nở nang nhục thể cùng tuyết trắng đệm chăn quấn giao, sữa nhọn sưng, không biết bị cái nào hạ nhân vụng trộm tiến lên khinh bạc qua, nhưng hắn lại là đẹp như vậy.

Ta nghe được hắn tiếng ca —— Đến từ uyển chuyển thân thể tính phong minh, ta tới gần hạ thân của hắn, tiềm ẩn tại giữa hai chân nộn huyệt tản ra ngọt ngào lại ẩm ướt hương khí, dính cộc cộc, giống như là khi còn bé mẫu thân đút tới miệng ta bên trong tan ra mứt hoa quả.

Đến tột cùng hắn là thật dâm phụ, vẫn là mười sáu tuổi năm đó liền gả cho ta phụ thân hắn khuê phòng không người biết, đem những cái kia hoang đường tình ái coi như lại so với bình thường còn bình thường hơn thân mật?

Ai cũng có thể vuốt ve hắn, thậm chí có thể nắm chặt hắn khe mông, ngón tay trượt vào hắn song huyệt đào khoét. Ôn nhu hiền thục Carvel thị chưa từng sẽ phản kháng, chỉ là không đủ luống cuống, bởi vì e lệ cùng hưng phấn mà hốc mắt ướt át.

Trong nhà, mẫu thân thích mặc tơ chất váy ngủ, lại không biết thuận tiện tất cả mọi người đối với hắn đùa bỡn, sung mãn bầu vú to đem hơi mỏng vải vóc đỉnh ra mê người nửa vòng tròn. Hắn thường xuyên bị ngăn ở trong nhà bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào, mê mang duỗi ra cái lưỡi cùng sắc dục huân tâm hạ nhân hôn, không đầy một lát liền thở gấp lấy đổ vào bọn hắn trong ngực.

Mà ta xa xa đứng đấy, nhìn xem hắn tựa như nhìn xem một cọc xa xôi mộng xuân.

Ta đẩy ra hắn khe mông, kia xinh đẹp khẽ nhếch non nớt song huyệt ướt sũng, không biết là bị người liếm qua, vẫn là mẫu thân hạ lưu nhục thể bài tiết dâm dịch —— Hoặc là đều có.

Cho nên ta cúi đầu xuống, dùng chóp mũi phá cọ mẫu thân âm đế, hắn mẫn cảm mà run lên một chút, nhưng như cũ chưa tỉnh, ta liền ngậm lấy hắn đầy đặn đại âm thần, dùng sức hút ngọt tao đến khiến ta phát cuồng huyệt nước, đầu lưỡi thuận thế chống đỡ tiến nhẵn mịn âm đạo —— Chỉ là nghĩ đến ta là thông qua cái này mềm mại lại chặt chẽ sản đạo giáng sinh, ta liền kích động đến không thể thở nổi, ta tin tưởng ta các huynh trưởng liếm bên trên mẫu thân âm đạo lúc đều là dạng này, bọn hắn trở về ban sơ chi địa, thánh khiết sào huyệt cùng nguyên thủy ẩm ướt nính sinh nở, đem chúng ta liên hệ đến so bất luận kẻ nào đều muốn chặt chẽ.

Đây là ta lần thứ nhất ăn vào mẫu thân huyệt, lại làm cho ta trầm mê đến tận đây, khó trách phụ thân cả đêm đặt ở trên người mẫu thân, khoe khoang lưu cho chúng ta một đầu đủ để nhìn trộm khe cửa. Nhưng ta biết, trên đời này, không ai có thể so sánh ta —— So mẫu thân sinh hạ bọn nhỏ, muốn cùng mẫu thân thân mật hơn. Phụ thân hắn cuối cùng chỉ là tại mẫu thân thể nội chôn loại, mà ta đã từng rõ ràng sống ở mẫu thân thể nội, luận yêu, lại có ai có thể so sánh ta càng sâu?

Mẫu thân rên rỉ đem ta gọi trở về hiện thực, hắn khả năng bị mút đau, giống tại nức nở, thanh âm là như vậy vô tội đáng thương.

Hài tử...... Không muốn, buông ra mụ mụ......

Hắn tỉnh. Một đôi mắt to màu xanh lam con ngươi thủy uông uông nhìn chăm chú lên ta, hai đùi trắng nõn giãy động lấy, thật tình không biết giũ ra dâm loạn sóng thịt, ta liền nhào tới, hôn lên hắn phấn môi, mẫu thân ngượng ngùng lại tuyệt vọng trợn to mắt, tay nhỏ đánh vào trên lưng của ta, không đau không ngứa, lại làm cho ta dục hỏa thiêu đến càng sâu.

Tại ta vò bên trên mẫu thân nhũ phòng lúc hắn rốt cục khóc lên, dịch sữa tại hắn giãy dụa bên trong bốn phía phun tung toé, những cái kia ngọt ngào chất lỏng dính tại trên mặt của ta. Ta từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn qua hắn, trong ngực bị khi nhục tiểu mẫu thân xấu hổ không dám nhìn mặt của ta, biểu hiện như vậy ngược lại làm cho ta tới hào hứng, một giây sau liền buông lỏng ra kiềm chế hai tay của hắn, mẫu thân sửng sốt một chút, vội vàng vê lên váy ngủ ôm vào trong ngực, giống con bị điếm ô trong sạch xử nữ cũng như chạy trốn chạy ra khỏi gian phòng.

Ta chậm rãi đi theo phía sau của hắn, không chút nào đi suy nghĩ mẫu thân đi nơi nào. Trên thực tế hắn lại có thể đi đâu đây? Hắn vĩnh viễn không thể rời đi cái phòng này, nơi này tất cả mọi người là cầm tù hắn thủ vệ. Henri · Carvel, gia tộc bọn ta mẫu thân, sớm tại hắn mười sáu tuổi năm đó lên, hắn ngay tại cái này rộng lớn giữa thiên địa không chỗ có thể trốn.

Cuối cùng ta tại phụ thân phòng khách gặp được mẫu thân, trên người hắn đổ mồ hôi lâm ly, tại phụ thân trong ngực co lại thành một đoàn, nghe thấy ta tới gần tiếng bước chân sau run rẩy càng thêm lợi hại.

Henri, ngươi không cần dạng này, phụ thân thở dài, hôn hắn khóc ướt gương mặt, dù cho còn vị thành niên, hắn cũng là con của ngươi.

Nhưng ta yêu ngươi, thân ái...... Mẫu thân phí công tìm kiếm lấy lý do, ôm phụ thân cường tráng lưng, phảng phất hắn chính là mình hi vọng duy nhất, ta là thê tử của ngươi......

Là, nhưng ngươi càng là gia tộc bọn ta mẫu thân.

Trong chớp mắt ấy ở giữa, mẫu thân nhắm hai mắt lại, nước mắt nhào tốc đến rơi xuống, hắn biết nói thêm gì nữa đều vô dụng. Phụ thân cho ta đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, ta liền hiểu rõ đi tiến lên ôm lấy mẫu thân. Hắn ngoan ngoãn núp ở ta trong ngực mặc ta ôm rời đi, giống con mềm mại nhỏ mèo cái, nhưng lồng ngực của ta vạt áo lại bị hắn khóc ướt.

Ta không biết hắn tại khổ sở cái gì, hắn sớm đã cùng nhiều người như vậy loạn luân thông dâm, còn có cái gì đáng giá bi thương sao? Hoặc là nói, ta đối với hắn mà nói là đặc biệt sao, là ta để hắn khó qua?

Ta không còn đi suy nghĩ vấn đề đáp án. Bởi vì đêm hôm đó, mẫu thân trở thành nữ nhân của ta.

Mờ nhạt đèn đuốc hạ, hắn tuyết trắng hai chân tại ta trên vai đung đung đưa đưa, cực đại nhũ phòng tại ta bóp vò hạ không ngừng phun tung toé sữa mẹ, ta chưa từng có như vậy hạnh phúc, thô cứng rắn âm hành đâm vào hắn kiều nhuyễn tiểu tử cung, ngón tay lật quấy lấy hắn nóng hầm hập hậu môn, mẫu thân đã xấu hổ lại sóng, run rẩy đưa tay ôm ta, hương mềm cánh môi đưa đến trong miệng của ta.

Hắn luôn luôn bộ này dâm đãng mà từ bi bộ dáng, tại ta gọi hắn Henri lúc đỏ mặt quay đầu đi chỗ khác, tựa hồ không muốn xem ta, mà ta, đã trở thành trượng phu của hắn, giống mỗi cái vì yêu tình mà đánh mất lý trí nam nhân điên cuồng hôn thê tử của mình, từ gương mặt đến miệng nhỏ đến vành tai, lại đến bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp cái cổ, hướng xuống ngậm lấy kia không ngừng tràn sữa núm vú, sữa mẹ ngọt lịm tư vị tại ta trong miệng lan tràn, ta như là đói khát lữ nhân miệng lớn nuốt ăn lấy mẫu thân nhũ phòng, mẫn cảm mẫu thân bởi vì cái vú bị chơi mà thét chói tai vang lên triều phun, quá nhiều chất lỏng tưới vào quy đầu của ta bên trên, lại bị ta hung hăng một đỉnh chen trở về ăn quá no tinh dịch tiểu tử trong cung.

Nhi tử, không muốn chơi hỏng mụ mụ...... Về sau còn muốn sinh Bảo Bảo......

Mẫu thân bị ta gian dâm đến mềm yếu bất lực, nằm tại ẩm ướt đến rối tinh rối mù giường trung ương, ngọc thể đang nằm, bầu vú to cùng hai chân không ngừng co rút lấy phát run, có chút bụng to ra bên trong tràn đầy đều là tinh dịch.

Ta muốn để ngươi biết ta yêu ngươi, mẫu thân.

Ta từ phía sau ôm hắn, tay tại hắn tử cung bộ vị vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, tiêu nghĩ bên trong đã chôn xuống ta cùng mẫu thân hậu đại.

Còn buồn ngủ hắn chú ý tới ta cố ý lưu khe cửa, tại cái khe này bên trong, vài đôi còn nhỏ hài đồng con mắt chính nháy nháy mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn —— Ta thân đệ đệ nhóm bị mẫu thân rên rỉ đánh thức, liền cùng mười năm trước ta cũng như thế, tại kia phiến khép hờ môn phía sau, gặp được đời này duy nhất tình cảm chân thành.

Chúng ta đã từng huyết mạch tương liên, hòa làm một thể, tương lai cũng nhất định như thế.

end

Ấu vợ Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Bản vẫn luôn biết, hắn không cách nào giấu Henri cả một đời, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ làm như vậy.

Đặt ở trên đài cao bình rượu bị nhón chân lên nam hài bắt lấy, cánh tay mở rộng, rộng lớn cổ áo trượt xuống bả vai, cha quá dài áo sơ mi trắng đều không thể che khuất hắn non mềm bẹn đùi. Hắn quay đầu lại, nghịch ngợm chớp động xanh thẳm mắt to, vốn là nhìn như vậy lấy, phảng phất có thể đọc hiểu hắn thân thể nho nhỏ bên trong tất cả bí mật.

Chứa mật ong sắc chất lỏng bình rượu xô ra thanh thúy thanh vang, hắn chạy chậm tới, thịt hồ hồ bàn chân nhỏ giẫm lên mềm mềm thảm, như là nhảy nhót Tiểu Nãi Miêu, vòng quanh vòng tròn meo meo gọi bậy, muốn chơi đùa lại muốn lấy lòng cha, ai cũng biết hắn một khắc cũng không nguyện ý chờ lâu.

Chơi với ta nha.

Henri lẩm bẩm, đem lạnh buốt bình rượu ôm vào trong ngực, lạng quạng bò lên trên bản đùi, vặn vẹo nở nang nhỏ thân thể đã ấm lại hương, đụng phải bản ngực bình rượu lại là lạnh như vậy. Bản vịn bờ eo của hắn, nhìn xem hắn hơi đỏ mặt trứng cọ đến trước mặt mình, dùng nhỏ mà mềm mại đầu lưỡi liếm cái cằm của hắn. Bản quần áo đều muốn bị tay nhỏ bé của hắn vò nhíu, nhưng vốn không động, chỉ là dùng qua lớn bàn tay bưng lấy nam hài thịt hồ hồ bờ mông, hài hước nhìn còn nhỏ hắn dùng khe mông cọ đầu ngón tay của mình, một vòng chỉnh tề xinh đẹp nếp gấp hé khó nhịn, động tình tràn ra tia nước ngọt đến, thấm ướt bản ngón tay.

Ngươi là bé ngoan sao?

Trò chơi không thể luôn luôn nhanh như vậy bắt đầu. Vật nhỏ bình rượu bị đoạt đi, để ở một bên, hắn ủy khuất ngửa đầu nhìn qua cha, ngắn nhỏ đáng yêu đầu ngón tay nắm chặt bản tay áo, trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng khóc, trên thân tản mát ra nhàn nhạt mùi rượu.

Xem ra không phải, Henri.

Bản tướng hắn nhấc lên, hắn là nhỏ như vậy, từ bản đem hắn từ trong nhà buộc đi nhốt lại cho tới hôm nay mới thôi tựa hồ cũng không có lớn lên, nhưng bản hội lòng từ bi sao, làm sao có thể. Bản tướng hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon, vén cao áo sơmi, nhìn kia mật đào cái mông run rẩy vểnh lên, liền mở ra nắp bình, đem bình miệng nhét vào nhỏ Henri non nớt màu hồng phấn giang huyệt.

Hắn phát ra một tiếng kéo dài mà sắc tình con non kêu to, lanh lảnh cực kỳ, giống như dẫn dụ lại như thuần chân, bay nhảy cánh tay cùng bàn chân nhỏ nhìn qua càng khiến người ta có cấm kỵ khoái cảm, bản cũng không phải tại bỉ ổi một cái nam hài, một cái 12 Tuổi trên tụ hội dùng thuần chân mỉm cười dẫn dụ bản nam hài, vốn muốn cường bạo hắn, gian dâm hắn, so với đợi trưởng thành còn muốn mãnh liệt, hắn thuần còn là một con chịu bản 肏 Còn không có phát dục tốt tiểu mẫu cẩu, đều là Henri tự tìm.

Bản dùng to dài bình miệng cắm Henri non giang, rót vào đại lượng rượu dịch, kéo dài ra một tia đỏ tươi ruột thịt vừa hung ác nhét vào, gạt ra ngâm hòa với rượu xử nữ dâm thủy, Henri nghẹn ngào loạn động, hai đầu mảnh chân run rẩy, cách xa hình thể chênh lệch để hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào thoát khỏi cha của mình, chỉ có thể dùng như nhũn ra cánh tay chống lên thân thể, miệng bên trong mê loạn yêu kiều lấy cha xấu.

Nơi nào còn có lúc trước không phù hợp niên kỷ cao quý bộ dáng.

Quần áo lộn xộn, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, co rúm lại tại nam nhân trong ngực sung làm dùng giao phối nhỏ dâm vật, bản thích cực kỳ.

Rút ra bình rượu, tràn đầy rượu dịch trong nháy mắt phun tới, quá dâm tà mà sảng khoái bài tiết cảm giác khiến Henri thét chói tai vang lên bài tiết không kiềm chế, bản vuốt ve hắn mềm yếu nhỏ thân thể, thô ráp ngón tay đi vào chỗ kia bị bản tỉ mỉ che chở dính đầy rượu khe nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cánh hoa non mềm âm thần, ngửi hút lên loài lưỡng tính tiểu nam hài vị ngọt, Henri ô ô kêu lên, giống đáng thương thú nhỏ kêu to, hắn vẫn còn con nít đâu, cũng đã biết nam nhân muốn dùng hắn kia mới tới qua có kinh lần đầu nữ tính khí quan sinh cái Bảo Bảo, một cái vĩnh viễn khóa lại hắn xiềng xích.

Bản...... Cha thích Henri sao?

Henri run lẩy bẩy cái mông, dùng hoa nước sung mãn âm thần thấm ướt thân cây khô miệng, bản dùng hành động nói cho hắn, nâng lên hắn cái mông nhỏ, đầu lưỡi đẩy ra yếu ớt tiểu âm thần, luồn vào âm đạo, dùng sức gãi phá hút, nuốt ăn lấy hắn liên tục không ngừng mật nước. Tiểu nam hài sợ hãi đến khóc, nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang co vào không ngừng, ướt át hậu môn cũng theo khẽ trương khẽ hợp, thành hai cái sẽ nước chảy miệng nhỏ, bản trên dưới hút lấy Henri dâm dịch, tổn hại hắn tay nhỏ không lưu loát lại thẹn thùng xô đẩy, từ nhìn thấy hắn ngày đó lên lan tràn đến nay khát cảm giác chỉ có dạng này mới có thể thoáng làm dịu, cái này đáng chết England tiểu vưu vật, hắn nên cảm thấy tự hào, hắn dùng song huyệt chinh phục bản · Afellay khắc.

Henri tại cha miệng bên trong triều phun, trong suốt chất lỏng bài tiết không kiềm chế phun ra, hắn đổ vào trên ghế sa lon thở, nhìn xem bản đến gần lại vô ý biết muốn đi một chỗ khác bò, lại bị bản níu lại mắt cá chân kéo đến dưới thân, hai chân đại trương, mà đỏ bừng run rẩy hoa huyệt cùng hậu môn còn đang không ngừng phun Thủy nhi.

Cha không muốn...... Không muốn hiện tại liền cắm......

Tại bản hôn hắn mềm mại miệng nhỏ lúc, hắn còn đang tội nghiệp cầu xin tha thứ, xanh thẳm đôi mắt ẩm ướt sáng thuần chân, nhưng người nào sẽ nghe hắn, cái này dâm tà mà đói khát trời sinh nên bị nam nhân gian tiểu tao hóa, tại ban đêm bò lên trên cha giường dùng trinh tiết dẫn dụ giấc mộng của hắn dâm yêu, gặp quỷ, hắn là bản, hắn nên bản 肏 Đến rục nhục tiện khí.

Cho nên bản đánh cái mông của hắn, vịn âm hành liền xử tiến hắn hoa huyệt, Henri nước mắt chảy xuống, vậy quá hẹp quá gấp, xử nữ tơ lụa âm đạo chăm chú quấn lấy cha thô cứng rắn tăng vọt côn thịt, đại quy đầu thổi mạnh mỏng non vách trong, hung hăng cắm xuống, bụng nhỏ đều bị chọc ra lớn âm hành hình dạng.

Nhỏ Henri vịn bản bả vai, nữu bãi hông eo dùng âm đạo nuốt ăn cự căn, chỗ giao hợp phốc phốc phốc phốc phun ra thủy triều, vốn cũng biết trừu sáp quá nhanh, nam hài bị thao thở không ra hơi, một đầu đen bóng tóc quăn lắc lư ra ưu mỹ độ cong, trước ngực lõm núm vú nhỏ bị bản ướt sũng hút ra, nước sáng sưng phấn trên vú sữa lỗ mở ra, theo bản 肏 Làm sữa tươi bốn phía, giống một đầu bị cắm đến sinh sữa nhỏ trâu cái.

Mà hắn mới 12 Tuổi, chớp mê mang mắt to động tình mị gọi, cùng thô lỗ cha hôn, vặn vẹo cái mông để đại nhục bổng đâm đỉnh mình kiều nhuyễn cung miệng, muốn bản quà tặng cho hắn tinh thủy. Ta cũng rất muốn sinh Bảo Bảo nha, Henri đã nói như vậy, nước mắt đầm đìa bộ dáng vô cùng khả ái, phía dưới hậu môn còn một trương co rụt lại, dụ hoặc bản đem rộng lượng bàn tay đều nhét đi vào, cách thành ruột cùng thành âm đạo sờ lấy đại nhục bổng nâng lên hình dạng.

Ân a! Muốn đi...... Ô, không được......

Henri lại triều phun một lần, hắn âm hành không có xuất tinh, chỉ là tích táp tràn nước, ngạnh sinh sinh làm cao trào. Nhưng mà bản còn đang cuồng cắm hắn non cái mông, không để ý hắn thét lên cùng giãy dụa, đem hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon đâm đỉnh âm đạo, nũng nịu màng trinh sớm đã bị bản đâm xuyên, mềm mại thành âm đạo thành thông suốt đầy đặn bơ. Henri phát ra bất lực ưm, tùy ý cha 肏 Hắn âm đạo, sau đó rút ra trơn ướt âm hành chen vào hắn bóng loáng hậu môn, ép chua hắn tuyến tiền liệt, tiểu nam hài làm cho sắp ngất đi, hai cái uyển chuyển tuyệt mỹ xử nữ huyệt đều bị cha chơi đến thê thảm dâm mỹ, dâm dịch phun ra ngoài, cửa hang mở rộng, huyệt thịt bên ngoài lật.

Bản cuối cùng xuất tại hắn sâu trong âm đạo, đại thủ xoa tử cung của hắn vị trí, cúi người đến hút tiểu nam hài dịch sữa, Henri quất quất cạch cạch không có khí lực, bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp trong hai mắt toát ra lại là hưng phấn cùng thỏa mãn. Sau đó hắn khéo léo núp ở bản trong lồng ngực, giống một cái mới biết yêu tiểu nữ sinh nhìn qua bản, mềm mềm bàn chân nhỏ giẫm lên bản đầu gối, có chút cong lên cánh môi, muốn cha đưa cho hắn một cái ôn nhu hôn.

Bản đương nhiên sẽ làm theo.

Cho nên ngay tại sau ba tháng, vị thành niên mụ mụ lớn bụng bị bản đặt ở dưới hông 肏 Thời điểm, dòng sữa của hắn cùng dâm dịch phun khắp nơi đều là, hắn khóc cầu bản dừng lại, nhưng bản ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, bởi vì bản biết, đây hết thảy đều là nam hài tự nguyện lựa chọn.

end

(Restricted) Henry thụ ngắn tập hợp byFoggySunday  
Chapter 1: Let's make a mess

Summary:

ABO/4P/ Song tính Omega  
Chapter Text  
Let's make a mess· Bên trên

Ngươi nha, luôn luôn không coi trọng mình váy.Clark Bò lên trên tấm kia kingsize Giường, hắn xốc lên ấm áp đệm chăn, thay đang ngủ say một cái khác Omega Kéo ngủ ngon váy, miễn cưỡng che lại đối phương mỹ lệ bờ mông.

Rất ồn ào ài...... Luôn luôn cạn ngủ Napoleon Không kiên nhẫn nghiêng người, hắn kêu rên lấy xô đẩy chen vào ổ chăn huynh trưởng, nói lầm bầm, rõ ràng còn có rất nhiều vị trí.

Thế nhưng là dán ngươi tương đối ấm áp a.Clark Nhìn xuống còn buồn ngủ đệ đệ, xấu hổ một hồi lâu lập tức liền bị cặp kia giống nhau như đúc màu lam xám con mắt hung hăng trừng.Omega Giả bộ như không thèm để ý, hắn hơi lạnh hai tay vây quanh lên đối phương mềm mại vòng eo, khuôn mặt vùi vào ấm áp hạng trong ổ thật sâu hô hấp lấy.

Kal, nên tìm ngươi Daddy Nũng nịu đi. Bình thường tinh anh thân sĩ đặc công mệt muốn chết rồi, xốp màu đen tóc quăn cúi tại trên đầu, Napoleon Nhẹ nhàng thở dài một hơi, khẩu thị tâm phi đệ đệ kỳ thật cũng không chán ghét dính người Clark Quấn lên mình, hắn vuốt vuốt bụng dưới, liếc qua sau lưng phảng phất một giây chìm vào giấc ngủ Clark, đem lời đến khóe miệng lại nuốt xuống.

Phát tình kỳ trước thời gian loại chuyện này vẫn là cùng Omega Nhấc lên lại càng dễ mở miệng. Mà lại Illya Hôm qua mới từ Địa Cầu một bên khác hoàn thành nhiệm vụ về nhà, quan tâm tiểu thê tử nghĩ đến chuyện thứ nhất đương nhiên là để cho mình Alpha Nghỉ ngơi thật tốt.Napoleon Chính buồn rầu lấy, cực nóng tuyến thể không nghe sai khiến búng ra, Omega Sắp bị không cách nào phóng thích tin tức tố thời điểm choáng váng đầu óc.

Cho nên a, ta mới không yên lòng ngươi một cái trong nhà a. Huynh trưởng ôn nhu tiếng nói ở bên tai vang lên, nguyên lai Clark Một mực tỉnh dậy. Nguyên lai cẩn thận Clark Đã sớm phát giác được đối phương dị thường, hắn dùng sức mút lấy Napoleon Quá độ ngọt ngào khí tức, phảng phất ý thức được cái gì. Ngươi phát tình, đúng không? Huynh trưởng không e dè đem đầu gối nhét vào đệ đệ đóng chặt giữa hai chân, tuyết trắng hai tay từ phía sau bắt lấy Napoleon Bạch trượt bộ ngực, cách một tầng hơi mỏng vải bông xoa nhẹ.

Đừng đụng...... Ngô...... Tê dại căng đau cảm giác dào dạt trong ngực, Napoleon Xấu hổ cúi đầu. Dù sao tại Illya Mạnh mẽ khống chế dục điều giáo hạ, cho dù ở bên ngoài là lại phong lưu phóng khoáng cowboy, tại cưới sau mãnh liệt tình ái yêu cầu hạ, Omega Cũng đều vì thân thể quá phận mẫn cảm mà cảm thấy ngượng ngùng.Clark, xấu hài tử......Napoleon Đá đá Clark Bắp chân, nói.

Nói đến ngươi không phải đồng dạng.Clark Vừa cười, bên cạnh hôn lên Napoleon Nóng lên khuôn mặt đến. Từ khi đồ đần đệ đệ khinh thị Nga vũ khí đem nhà mình phòng ở nổ về sau, Clark Không thể không năn nỉ Bruce Đưa ra một gian phòng thu lưu bọn hắn —— Dù sao Wayne Tòa nhà to đến khiến người nhàm chán. Thế nhưng là, vốn nghĩ có thể thừa dịp con dơi đêm tuần lúc cùng thân ái đệ đệ tự ôn chuyện giết thời gian Clark Lại tính lầm, kết quả cuối cùng đương nhiên Illya Chiếm hữu Napoleon Thời gian xa xa so với mình hơn rất nhiều —— Đáng sợ nước Nga Alpha Tin tức tố, vậy mà có thể đem còn ở bên ngoài Clark Dọa đến không dám gõ cửa. Nếu không phải cuối cùng Bruce Kịp thời trở về vuốt ve ủy khuất mình, Clark Chỉ sợ đến nhào vào tràn ngập già con dơi tin tức tố trong tủ treo quần áo khóc lên một ngày mới có thể kết thúc.

Napoleon Đương nhiên là xấu hài tử. Nếu không phải bị nhàn rỗi huynh trưởng đụng trúng mình mặc thử tất lụa ống dài, như vậy Clark Thậm chí mãi mãi cũng không biết Âu phục giày da đặc công có thích mặc bó sát người nữ tính nội y đam mê.Napoleon Kiểu gì cũng sẽ cẩn thận từng li từng tí đối đãi những này yếu ớt quần áo, hắn biết Illya Thích mặc lấy tất chân đai đeo cùng viền ren buộc ngực mình, ngày thường lạnh như băng Alpha Trong con mắt hiện lên kinh hỉ để Napoleon Đời này khó mà quên —— Có lẽ Omega Căn bản không biết mình thân thể tươi đẹp đến mức nào, đến mức Illya Đành phải dùng hành động nói cho hắn biết, một lần lại một lần nhẫn nại tâm mút vào hắn phấn nộn đầu vú, đang từ từ liếm láp trượt xuống nước mắt khóe mắt ôn nhu lặp lại an ủi đừng khóc thời điểm, mâu thuẫn đem dữ tợn dương cụ địt vào mềm mại Omega Tử cung, dùng sưng kết ngăn chặn cổ tử cung mãnh liệt xuất tinh, kịch liệt mà mỹ hảo xâm phạm để âu yếm thê tử kiều thân vang vọng gian phòng.Napoleon Cam tâm tình nguyện đương Illya Cả đời American sweet heart.

Ngươi cũng có thể sờ sờ ta.Clark Bóp khởi kình, kiêu ngạo ngữ khí phảng phất là đang khoe khoang, hắn nhô lên không thua kích thước đầy đặn bộ ngực, giống mèo đồng dạng dán Napoleon Da lưng từ từ, đến mà?. Nhưng Clark Cũng không giống như Napoleon Đồng dạng dễ dàng đỏ mặt, dù cho bị Bruce Làm thời điểm hô đem mình hô làm Daddy Tiểu tao hóa cũng không ngần ngại chút nào, nhưng hắn mới không thừa nhận để Bruce Làm nhập châu là chủ ý của mình đâu.

Câu dẫn Bruce Bộ kia với ta mà nói cũng không có hiệu quả a, Kal, ngươi không sợ ngươi nhà già con dơi sinh khí sao?Napoleon Không biết từ cái gì bắt đầu cũng biết Bruce Bí mật thân phận, có lẽ là đặc công có đặc biệt tố chất, có lẽ có thể là Illya Phát giác được bảo bối người yêu bên người ngây người cái thần bí nguy hiểm Alpha Liền bắt đầu bắt đầu điều tra, đương nhiên, Clark Cho rằng sau một nguyên nhân càng phù hợp người Nga thích ăn dấm đặc chất.

Ai nói muốn câu dẫn ngươi rồi, bị vạch trần Clark Đem toàn bộ thân thể trọng lượng ép Napoleon Trên thân, ngươi lại không có đồ vật có thể thao ta a. Hắn lục lọi giữa hai chân, mới phát hiện hai người bọn hắn hôm nay mặc đồng dạng quần lót viền tơ, Clark Nắm kéo Napoleon Kéo căng đồ lót bên cạnh, phát tình kỳ sinh ra dâm thủy nhiễm ướt một mảng lớn trắng sữa vải vóc, Omega Mặt đối mặt tiểu không gian hương khí bốn phía, để Clark Suy nghĩ kỹ một hồi, mới chậm rãi mở miệng, ngươi nói...... Sẽ có hay không có một ngày, bọn hắn đem chúng ta mơ hồ?

Mỹ mạo da trắng song bào thai cơ hồ là cùng một thời gian nháy nháy mắt —— Hai cặp tinh xảo mắt xanh đẹp đến nỗi người run rẩy, có ai sẽ không thích đôi này xinh đẹp Omega Đâu?

...... Ai? Mọi người nói, song bào thai là tâm linh tương thông.Napoleon Dừng một chút, chậm chạp một giây sau mới tiếp vào Clark Kia bưng, Kal, đừng nghĩ chút...... Chuyện kỳ quái!

Đệ đệ thẹn thùng đỏ mặt thấu.Clark Nghĩ, nhưng Napoleon Thật sự là chơi vui cực kỳ. Thế là Omega Mềm mại sung mãn đôi môi thăm dò, lặng lẽ tại đối phương trên khóe miệng in lên một viên thấm ướt hôn, Clark Nhìn chằm chằm Napoleon Con mắt, nhíu mày thăm dò phản ứng của đối phương, liền nhếch lên tóc quăn cũng không đáng yêu. Huynh trưởng khó được ánh mắt kiên định khiến cho đối phương buông xuống chuẩn bị phản kháng hai tay.

Illya Sẽ đồng ý sao, để hắn đến trên giường của chúng ta đi.Clark Quan tâm vấn đề là cái này. Hắn nhưng có niềm tin tuyệt đối hống đến Bruce, tỉ như, đồng ý Daddy Cho mình hai mươi bốn giờ đều nhét bên trên viễn trình khiêu đản yêu cầu liền tốt.

Kal, dạng này không quan hệ sao. Để Illya Tham dự vào bốn người trò chơi đến không phải là không có biện pháp, Napoleon Rốt cục dao động. Hắn biết không chỉ hắn Alpha Cần một chút động lực, luôn xuyên váy bị Illya Thao nhiều lần lại mắt lom lom nhìn hắn đi công tác mình cũng cực độ cần rực rỡ khác biệt mới mẻ cảm giác. Liên tục do dự sau, Napoleon Xem xét hạ trong mắt tràn ngập chờ mong Clark, rốt cục nhẹ gật đầu.

Trời ạ, quả thực quá làm cho ta cảm thấy hưng phấn.Clark Cao hứng đem đầu vùi vào Napoleon Trong ngực hô, rối bời tóc quăn cào đối phương không kiên nhẫn ôm chặt mình, không chỉ là trên giường, còn có thảm cùng phòng tắm, thân ái, chúng ta sẽ đem toàn bộ phòng đều làm cho rối bời, đúng không? Sau đó để Alpha Nhóm thay phiên hướng trong thân thể của chúng ta xuất tinh...... Một bên loạn giao một bên gặm cắn đối phương tuyến thể......

Ân......Napoleon Cắn môi dưới, hắn thõng xuống con mắt, nhu thuận Omega Toàn thân tản ra dịu dàng khí tức. Hắn thật không dám tin tưởng mình vậy mà đáp ứng Clark Loại yêu cầu này, hoặc là nói, Illya cowboy Làm sao có thể chỉ có quan tâm nhân thê một mặt đâu?

Chapter 2: Let's make a mess Bên trong

Summary:

Đổi vợ play Ríu rít  
Chapter Text  
Let's make a mess · Bên trong

Hai bộ miên quấn mỹ lệ nhục thể để cho người ta thèm nhỏ dãi.Napoleon Cùng Clark Phân biệt xuyên riêng phần mình Alpha Quá lớn quần áo trong, ngoại trừ chụp không lên ngực.

Đúng giờ vị kia Alpha Cố nhiên có thể được đến ngoài định mức ban thưởng.Bruce Nửa nằm trên giường, hắn nhìn chăm chú Clark Cặp kia biết nói chuyện con mắt, trong lúc nhất thời không biết từ chỗ nào bắt đầu hôn lên. Bộ ngực thật mềm.Alpha Vuốt vuốt, không khỏi khích lệ. Vô luận làm bao nhiêu lần yêu, Bruce Đối Omega Hai vú mê luyến chỉ tăng không giảm, luôn luôn mang theo mỏi mệt mặt vùi vào Clark Hương khí bốn phía nhũ câu, Omega Trìu mến an ủi trượng phu đầu, để hắn tại mảnh này ôn nhu hương bên trong hảo hảo trầm tĩnh lại.

Nghe nói Illya Chuyến bay duyên ngộ, Napoleon Hững hờ xoát điện thoại di động tin tức, chợt bị Clark Ôm vào trong ngực đi.

Chúng ta chơi trước.Clark Nhấn rơi Napoleon Phát sáng màn bạc, nhất tâm nhị dụng phụng dưỡng lấy Bruce Đồng thời hai chân quấn lên đệ đệ eo, đến trễ người liền mặc kệ lạc...... Nội tâm của hắn hiện lên một ý kiến, không thuộc về ngây thơ Clark Cười xấu xa tự nhiên mà lên, ầy, thân ái...... Ta muốn thấy ngươi bị Bruce Cắm nha.

Kal!Napoleon Như bị kích thích đến cái gì đồng dạng kéo chặt không khép lại được áo sơmi.Clark Chắp tay nhường cho cũng quá hào phóng, rõ ràng trêu chọc để hắn cảm nhận được chưa hề thử qua thẹn thùng, rõ ràng bên ngoài mình mới là đem khống tràng mặt hoa hoa công tử, bây giờ lại bị Clark Yêu cầu đưa đến hắn Alpha Dưới thân đi. Mặc dù nói hắn thích bốn phía lưu tình, nhưng Napoleon Dám đối tủ đầu giường thề, cam đoan hắn tuyệt đối không có làm qua phản bội Illya Sự tình...... Tối thiểu nhất, hắn tình cảm bộc lộ tỉ lệ là số không.

Không muốn sao?Bruce Rất thô a......Clark Bưng lấy trượng phu cùng đệ đệ đầu, tràn ngập mẫu tính bộ dáng tựa như trên thế giới ôn nhu nhất Omega, hoặc là ngươi ghé vào trên người của ta bị Bruce Từ phía sau cắm, như thế liền không sợ, có trời mới biết hắn chơi ta thời điểm nhìn nhưng hung.Clark Mỉm cười, tinh tế mượt mà đầu ngón tay xoa bất mãn bị nói nói xấu Bruce Nhíu chặt lấy mi tâm, không bằng tới ôm ta đi, như thế còn có thể cùng một chỗ vò chơi bộ ngực đâu.

Ngươi thật đúng là rất nhiều không đứng đắn ý tưởng nha, Kal.Napoleon Do dự hai giây, nhắm mắt lại giải khai nút áo. Hắn vểnh lên quyết miệng, nhưng nghĩ lại, tựa hồ cũng không có cái gì chỗ xấu đâu, dù sao nhục thể vượt quá giới hạn chuyện này hắn sớm đã ám chỉ qua Illya . Lúc này Clark Đã nằm xong, hắn mềm mại tóc đen đặt tại tràn ngập lông vũ trên gối đầu, duỗi ra cánh tay đến dắt đệ đệ tay.Clark, thật lớn......Napoleon Thừa nhận, ánh mắt của hắn căn bản không thể rời đi huynh trưởng trắng nuột mềm trượt hai vú, cho nên kìm lòng không đặng tránh đi Clark Thân mật dắt tay, trực tiếp nắm qua cặp kia cái vú chà đạp.

Ô ô, đau a, nhẹ một chút mà......Clark Yếu ớt phàn nàn, Napoleon Đối với mình bộ ngực thực sự quá không khách khí, cái này Omega Yêu thích bộ ngực nguyên do cơ hồ cùng Bruce Đồng dạng. Nằm thẳng hai vú giống rơi vào mâm sứ bên trên lòng trắng trứng, có khả năng kình Napoleon Hai tay đem nhũ phòng một lần nữa tụ lại. Hai bên phấn nộn quầng vú cơ hồ bị xoa dính vào cùng nhau, Napoleon Ngón cái xoa bóp lấy nhô lên tinh hồng đầu vú, làm Omega Đệ đệ biết nơi này là bọn hắn điểm mẫn cảm một trong.

Dễ chịu sao?Kal, kỹ thuật của ta thế nào?Napoleon Khôi phục hoa hoa công tử ngữ khí, ngả ngớn bộ dáng phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn cua được cái này Omega —— Đáng tiếc hắn không phải Bruce, Napoleon Minh bạch, huynh trưởng cùng mình đều tuyệt đối sẽ không coi trọng không thể cương Omega Nam tính.

...... Dễ chịu...... Ngô thật thoải mái a...... Cùng đi mà...... Ham chơi đến cực hạn tiểu kiều thê kéo qua Napoleon Bả vai, hai cặp đẫy đà cái vú đụng vào nhau.Napoleon...... Ngươi nhìn ngươi, còn không biết xấu hổ khiêm tốn, rõ ràng cũng thật lớn a.Clark Ấm áp trong lòng bàn tay chồng tại đối phương lõm vào trên lưng, hắn giống vuốt lông một con mèo như thế vuốt ve Napoleon Lưng, từ bộ ngực đến bụng dưới, lại đến giường êm âm hành cùng tiểu xảo túi túi, cho đến Omega Đặc thù, ngay tại tư tư phun dâm thủy sinh sản cửa huyệt đều dính vào nhau mới bỏ qua.

Bruce Đem hai cái Omega Lõa thể nhìn nhất thanh nhị sở. Lẫn nhau đùa bỡn bộ ngực Clark Cùng Napoleon Tựa như quên đi cái này Alpha Tồn tại giống như, mỉm cười đuôi mắt bên trong đều là ái dục. Đắm chìm trong tự an ủi bên trong song bào thai lộ ra hơi say rượu thần sắc, gấp đôi đáng yêu hấp dẫn đến Bruce Nhìn không chuyển mắt, Alpha Đến lấy ra chút Batman tự chủ đến mới có thể kết thúc bộ này quẫn bách mộc lăng thần thái. Cho nên, không có người lúc ở nhà các ngươi chơi giòn cùng tiến lên giường tốt.

Không biết đây là trào phúng vẫn là cảm khái, Clark Dẫn đầu kịp phản ứng. Thật có lỗi, Daddy. Hắn liếc mắt bị vắng vẻ Bruce, đưa ra một cánh tay sờ về phía Napoleon Nở nang thân thể, đem hai ngón tay khảm tiến đối phương nóng ướt giữa đùi bên trong, ngay trước chồng mình mặt mở ra trên thân một cái khác Omega Róc rách nước chảy xinh đẹp dâm huyệt, không kịp chờ đợi mời trượng phu bắt đầu đổi vợ trò chơi, rất đáng yêu đi, Napoleon Giống như ta......

Kal! Bị lạ lẫm Alpha Nhìn trộm nơi riêng tư xấu hổ cảm giác từ trên trời giáng xuống, nhưng yêu đương vụng trộm khoái cảm sớm đã siêu việt Napoleon Đạo đức ranh giới cuối cùng, hắn lặng lẽ cùng Clark Kề tai nói nhỏ làm sau cùng cầu xin tha thứ, không được, không được rồi Kal, Illya Sẽ tức giận. Đồng thời mở ra chân Clark Cố ý để cho mình tiểu huyệt cọ làm Napoleon Thấm ướt cửa huyệt, thịt mềm dính liền ẩm ướt vô cùng, nhưng liên tiếp không ngừng vi diệu khoái cảm cũng gấp đến cái này đặc công nhanh khóc.

Nhưng phát tình Omega Muốn nhất vẫn là âm hành.

Nghĩ bị huynh trưởng trượng phu cắm, muốn cùng Bruce Không bộ giao hợp, để hắn nhập châu thô to âm hành địt vào lỗ thịt sau đó đem tinh dịch bắn đầy tử cung. Hỏng bét suy nghĩ vô khổng bất nhập từ Napoleon Trong đáy lòng phóng thích...... Trời ạ, chẳng lẽ cái này bên trong dâm đãng tư thái mới là Illya Trong miệng nước Mỹ ngọt ngào sao?

Clark Cùng Bruce Ngón tay sớm đã cùng một chỗ bỏ vào Napoleon Êm dày âm thần ở giữa —— Thô lệ cùng bóng loáng đầu ngón tay phân biệt đùa chơi hắn mềm nhuận vách trong cùng ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên âm hạch, Napoleon Xấu hổ đem mặt vùi vào Clark Ấm áp gáy ở giữa.Kal...... Không chịu nổi, tha cho ta đi...... Tại gấp đôi chỉ giao vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, Omega Âm đạo phảng phất dòng suối nhỏ dòng nước không ngừng, càng ác thú vị chính là Napoleon Nước thậm chí tốt một bộ phận chảy vào dưới thân huynh trưởng đồng dạng đại trương lấy trong âm huyệt đi.

Napoleon Ẩm ướt hỏng. Dòng nước không ngừng cửa huyệt tại Bruce Trước mắt làm càn đóng mở, giống dính thủy quang miệng bình xinh đẹp như vậy nhục huyệt không biết liêm sỉ mời không thuộc về mình Alpha Tranh thủ thời gian địt vào đi. Đừng nhìn ta chằm chằm nhìn......Clark Hốc mắt đỏ đỏ, hắn chăm chú bắt lấy Napoleon Cánh tay, ướt át hai con ngươi đồng dạng bị tình dục che đậy.

Chen vào, van ngươi......Mr.Wayne......?

Napoleon Phun ra nuốt vào nói kính ngữ, ẩm ướt linh lợi tiểu huyệt bất tri bất giác bị Clark Đẩy ra. Quả thực không thể tin được, Clark Tựa như phim sex bên trong Omega Đồng dạng hưng phấn chờ mong thân đệ đệ bị trượng phu của mình bên trên.

Daddy, ngươi mau nhìn có phải là đồng dạng?Clark Hoạt bát thò đầu ra, nháy mắt khờ dại hướng Bruce Hỏi. Hắn song song lấy lòng bàn tay từ trên xuống dưới giao thế vuốt ve Napoleon Cùng mình sưng đỏ thịt mềm, đói khát lỗ thịt phản xạ có điều kiện gắp lên Omega Tế nhuyễn ngón tay đến. Chán ghét, ngươi cần phải vội vã như vậy mà.Clark Nói nói mát, ban thưởng tính giống như hôn lấy Napoleon Bên mặt, đệ đệ tiểu tâm tư đã bị mình nhìn thấu rồi.

Lúc này Bruce Đã không có kiên nhẫn chờ đợi dưới thân hai con mèo meo tương hỗ cọ xát.Alpha Cương dương cụ đem đũng quần căng kín đến tựa như một cái lều nhỏ, Bruce Nôn nóng tính cả đồ lót cùng một chỗ giật xuống đến. Cơ bắp sung mãn thân thể che ở Napoleon Trên lưng, hắn cùng Clark Đem cái này vô cùng đáng thương Omega Kẹp ở giữa. Lại mở ra một điểm. Khô ráo cánh môi phun ra lãnh đạm mệnh lệnh, tràn ngập từ tính mê hoặc tiếng nói chậm rãi chỉ thị Napoleon.

Ân...... A a ——Napoleon Gật gật đầu, mang theo cực không tình nguyện làm trái Tâm Ngữ khí mới đến một nửa, sung huyết quy đầu đột nhiên đỉnh tiến cửa huyệt. Hắn bỗng nhiên hướng phía trước sặc một cái, đầy đặn cái vú sợ đánh vào Clark Trước ngực. Huynh trưởng của hắn thay phản ứng trì độn hắn kéo ra âm thần, âm thầm trợ giúp Bruce Thao hắn chặt chẽ âm đạo. Ô, thật lớn...... Quá lớn...... Cùng Illya Thô bạo hoàn toàn tương phản, Bruce Chậm chạp động tác cào đến Napoleon Đã sốt ruột lại sợ, thanh cây bạo khởi trụ thể chật ních lỗ thịt mỗi một cái khe hở, Alpha Đại thủ đỡ tại hắn kiều nộn mông thịt bên trên, Bruce Mặt vùi vào Napoleon Lưng không chút kiêng kỵ liếm láp.

Thật chặt, tiểu bảo bối, trượng phu của ngươi thật có thể thỏa mãn ngươi sao?Bruce Dùng sức đập Napoleon Mông thịt, hạ lưu lời nói quấy rầy giống thỏ trắng tử như thế ngây thơ Omega.

Illya Đương nhiên có thể, hắn...... Hắn nhưng là mỗi một lần đều bắn vào tử cung đâu.Napoleon Nghĩ thầm, Bruce Cường đại uy nghiêm khí áp lại khiến cho hắn không dám phản bác. Ừ...... Ô ô...... Dịu dàng nhân thê ủy khuất đến khóc, hắn vô ý thức ôm lấy cánh tay, Hướng huynh dài Clark Tìm kiếm an ủi.

Clark Giả bộ như đau lòng che chở an tĩnh rơi suy nghĩ nước mắt, bàn tay lại bắt lấy Napoleon Chân. Quả nhiên đệ đệ vẫn là rất nhát gan đâu. Hắn nghiêng đầu tường tận xem xét Napoleon Khóc mắt đỏ vành mắt khuôn mặt nhỏ, tương phản đem mình mở ra âm huyệt dán lên đối phương bị côn thịt thao lấy âm thần.

Trời ạ......Kal Ngươi đang làm gì!Napoleon Giật nảy cả mình.Clark Phối hợp với Bruce Tiết tấu, tại trừu sáp đồng thời ma sát hắn âm đế, Kal......Kal......Napoleon Thanh âm càng phát ra bất lực, lỗ tai vù vù lấy, đầu cũng trống rỗng.

Thật thoải mái...... A...... Thật thoải mái......Clark Tiểu huyệt bên trong dư thừa nước đổ xuống mà ra, hắn không coi ai ra gì ôm lấy Napoleon Eo, giống đồng tính luyến ái đồng dạng làm lấy không có cắm vào vuốt ve.Daddy Còn không có toàn bộ cắm đi vào đệ đệ chỗ ấy a...... Trượng phu âm hành làm lấy trên người hắn một cái khác tiểu tao huyệt, Clark Vậy mà không có một chút ăn dấm ý tứ. Bình thường luôn luôn sủng ái đệ đệ huynh trưởng, hoang đường như chia sẻ trượng phu loại sự tình này hắn mới không quan tâm đâu?

Omega Nhỏ hẹp sản đạo bị âm hành điều khiển lấy, thần kinh mẫn cảm âm đế bị Clark Đồng dạng khí quan mài làm, bị động Napoleon Dần dần thích ứng một điểm. Quá lớn, vào không được...... Hắn quay đầu hướng Bruce Cầu khẩn, đạt được chính là Bruce Nhanh chóng trừu sáp cùng một lần lại một lần càng xâm nhập thêm bất mãn chống đối. A a a —— Cái này trầm mặc Alpha Phảng phất là đầu dễ giận dã thú, Napoleon Rõ ràng cảm giác được Bruce Quá phận thô to giống đực khí quan phải vào đến trong tử cung.

Bruce Lúc làm tình chưa từng mềm lòng ——Napoleon Yếu ớt cầu xin tha thứ để hắn nghĩ tới hắn thô bạo cướp đoạt Clark Đêm đầu cái kia buổi tối. Thi ngược mặt tối từ đáy lòng của hắn triệt để phóng đại, có một giây nghĩ đến chính là gian dâm Omega Đến cầm cung bắn đầy tinh dịch mới thôi.

Daddy......Bruce......Clark Nãi thanh nãi khí hô hoán Bruce. Hắn nhìn chăm chú Bruce Đoán không ra con ngươi, ý đồ ngăn lại già con dơi trong lòng không khiết vọng tưởng.

Thân ái......

Bruce Như bị thanh âm ôn nhu cảm hóa giống như, tang thương mặt mang lấy đã lâu mỉm cười, lại đem góc cạnh rõ ràng quy đầu thô lỗ xuyên phá Napoleon Đóng chặt cung miệng. Tại Napoleon Thê thảm rên rỉ hạ, hắn ngược lại vượt qua bả vai của đối phương, nhẹ vỗ về Clark Khuôn mặt nhỏ, cùng mình thê tử hôn.

Napoleon Khóc đến rối tinh rối mù.Clark Cùng Bruce Ngay trước mặt của hắn hôn nồng nhiệt lấy, nhưng Alpha Quy đầu kia vòng nhập châu không một khắc không gãy mài hắn yếu đuối cung miệng. Đau quá...... Ô ô...... Hắn chưa hề có bị như thế thô côn thịt cắm vào qua, dù sao hắn nhưng là Illya Một lòng kiều thê nha.Bruce Vòng ngoài hạt châu phối hợp với Clark Cuống thịt kẹp chơi lấy Napoleon Như là nửa chín hạt đậu mềm quen âm đế, cung trong miệng lại bị Alpha Quy đầu quấn chặt, Illya......Illya A...... Bị liên thủ khi dễ Omega Đáng thương cực kỳ, Napoleon Kìm lòng không đặng kêu gọi lên trượng phu danh tự đến.

Illya...... Hắn...... Hắn không ở chỗ này.Clark Hít thở, không biết như thế nào an ủi đối phương mới tốt. Bị Bruce Thâm hầu qua một lần hắn thần chí cũng bắt đầu không rõ, ngoan, đệ đệ thân ái của ta...... Hắn sờ rơi Napoleon Chảy ra thơm ngon nước bọt khóe miệng, hé mở kiều nộn bờ môi hôn lên.

Xinh đẹp Omega Thân thể chăm chú giao hòa, Clark Cùng Napoleon Loạn luân điên cuồng hôn. Bọn hắn đổ mồ hôi lâm ly sữa sữa tại chặt chẽ không gian chen lấn lấy, màu mỡ đùi quấn ở cùng một chỗ, đồng thời ma sát đến ngọt ngào sinh sản tiểu huyệt nước chảy ngang.

Nhược quả không phải tận mắt nhìn thấy Napoleon Cùng Clark Giao cấu, Bruce Mãi mãi cũng sẽ không biết tình cảm của bọn hắn có thể tốt như vậy. Muốn bắn vào đi sao?Napoleon Tựa hồ đem thể nội Bruce Tồn tại tạm thời không để ý đến, già con dơi nhắc nhở một chút, ôm eo của hắn khuấy động mấy lần, cố nén xuất tinh xúc động đem cứng đến nỗi nước chảy âm hành rút ra.

Ngô ——!

Omega Nhóm hét lên kinh ngạc —— Còn chưa kịp ngăn cản, Napoleon Cùng Clark Thân mật tiểu huyệt ở giữa liền bị Bruce Vạch ra. Tiếp lấy một cỗ hơi lạnh tinh thủy đều đều rơi tại hai cái Omega Miệng âm đạo, Clark Cũng thét chói tai vang lên cong lên eo, mở ra đùi phun ra một đại cổ âm tinh. Hai huynh đệ dâm huyệt đồng thời bị Bruce Thụ tinh, hồng nhuận bên ngoài lật lỗ thịt treo tản mát ra Alpha Tin tức tố bạch trọc, chênh lệch rõ ràng nhắc nhở lấy Napoleon, vừa rồi hắn cùng Clark Alpha Ân ái.

Ai nha, ngươi vậy mà không có triều phun...... Không có bị cắm vào lại mẫn cảm đến trực tiếp cao trào Clark Nhìn qua có hơi thất vọng, hắn lo lắng mà nhìn xem rầu rĩ không vui Napoleon, nghĩ thầm, chẳng lẽ là Bruce Kỹ thuật còn chưa đủ được không?

Kal...... Từ bỏ...... Nhưng huynh trưởng như cũ không cam lòng muốn nhìn mình cao trào.Omega Mềm nhũn âm hành phờ phạc mà lắc lư, ta sẽ nước tiểu......Napoleon Biết mình bắn không ra bất kỳ có sinh dục công năng đồ vật, mà Bruce Cắm vào thô bạo lại trực tiếp, không có chút nào mang đến cho hắn bất luận cái gì cao trào dục vọng.

Không hiểu mất mát cảm giác phun lên Napoleon Trong lòng, ấm áp trong ngực trống rỗng. Hắn rất muốn Illya A...... Nếu như trượng phu cũng tại, Napoleon Mới sẽ không bị khi phụ đến thảm như vậy đâu. Cái trò chơi này tuyệt không chơi vui......Napoleon Cẩn thận từng li từng tí phàn nàn, không có cao trào cảm giác mất mát cùng tưởng niệm đan xen, hắn lại chỉ có thể nhào vào Clark Tràn ngập mẫu tính trong lồng ngực, tại huynh trưởng ánh mắt khó hiểu tiếp theo nói không phát.

Nước Nga đặc công dẫn theo giản tiện hành lý lên tắc xi, trên đường đi một loại nào đó cảm giác quái dị càng ngày càng mãnh liệt.Alpha Cùng Omega Tâm linh liên kết tại tách ra thời gian bên trong hết sức rõ ràng, hắn mặc dù sớm đã cảm giác được Napoleon Bắt đầu tưởng niệm mình, nhưng cảm tính hắn lại phát hiện nội tâm kia cỗ bất an cùng dĩ vãng chênh lệch rất xa. Chỉ có bầu không khí khẩn trương thời khắc Illya Đầu mới có thể rõ ràng hơn, nhắc nhở gia tốc xe trong đêm tối một cái mãnh liệt thắng gấp, để đặc công thể chất Alpha Lúc này mới nhớ lại Napoleon Trước mấy ngày tin nhắn bên trong trò chơi mời, trì độn hắn đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì giống như, trái tim tựa như bị đâm phá giống như thít chặt.

Thượng Đế a, Illya Muốn vì sơ sẩy chiếu cố bảo bối của hắn cowboy Mà tự trách.

Chapter 3: Blank Trip Bên trên

Summary:

Bản hừ Đường cái lữ hành   
Không phải song tính  
Chapter Text  
Blank Trip Bên trên

Take me as I am,   
Take me baby in stride,   
Only you can save me tonight.

Đêm khuya vùng ngoại ô gió nổi lên, yên tĩnh đường cái không có vật gì, đèn đường mờ nhạt, ngẫu nhiên một cỗ xe con hoặc cỡ lớn xe hàng vội vàng đi ngang qua, phủ kín tinh mảnh nước sơn đen bầu trời đêm bị xa chỉ riêng đèn vạch phá.

Cửa sổ không có đóng gấp. Đơn sơ ô tô quán trọ luôn luôn không hết nhân ý, luôn luôn cạn ngủ Affleck Thời điểm bị kẹt kẹt đầu gỗ tiếng ma sát đánh thức, hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra khoác lên trước ngực đầu kia ấm áp thân cận cánh tay, bản năng hướng trên giường một người khác phát xoáy bên trên rơi xuống một viên ôn nhu hôn, tái khởi thân thu thập kia phiến đáng ghét khung gỗ cửa sổ thủy tinh.

Ngươi đã tỉnh? Là cảm thấy lạnh không, Ben.Henry Thuận tay kéo sáng lên đèn ngủ. Hắn chỉ mặc một kiện giá trị một Mĩ kim từ ven đường cửa hàng giá rẻ mua được màu trắng sau lưng, mờ nhạt ánh đèn sấn thác hắn tấm kia như bị bức tranh bày biện ra đến đường cong dịu dàng mặt, nhưng hắn cũng sẽ không dẫm vào nạp rắc SOS [Tác Tư] vết xe đổ. Lấp lóe thủy quang treo ở nước mắt câu bên trên, Henry Chạm đến không khí lạnh chóp mũi đỏ rừng rực, hắn không chịu được hít hít, tiếng hít thở hấp dẫn Ben Chú ý.

Tại sao khóc?Ben Tại cùng cửa sổ làm sau cùng đấu tranh, rốt cục tại man lực hạ khung gỗ bị chăm chú khép lại, lập tức một cây nghịch ngợm gậy kim loại bật đi ra, tại mang theo vài tia mùi nấm mốc trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ lộn mấy vòng.Ben Cũng không lo lắng vấn đề bồi thường, hắn vội vàng ngồi trở lại bên giường, thô ráp bàn tay nắm tiến Henry Năm ngón tay, đầu ngón tay tại tay của đối phương trên lưng nhẹ nhàng gõ lấy, còn đau không? Bảo bối, vừa rồi ngươi như thế chủ động, ai cũng nhịn không được......Ben Nhạo báng. Thấp kém giường chiếu kẹt kẹt rung động, Henry Đột nhiên đá văng ra hơi mỏng đệm chăn, nhào vào đối phương rộng rãi rắn chắc lồng ngực.

Đừng nói nữa.Henry Là cái sợ lạnh người, hắn nhảy ra chôn ở ấm áp trong chăn nửa người, tranh thủ thời gian dùng mang theo nhiệt khí thân thể đem đối phương đặt ở dưới thân, cơ bắp to lớn mà nhu hòa, so phổ thông nam tính nhỏ hơn tay vươn vào Ben Rộng rãi lo lắng áo vạt áo bên trong, thậm chí phản xạ có điều kiện vung lên nam nhân trong đũng quần gia hỏa. Ân...... Là hắn yêu thích kích thước.

Trên thực tế, bọn hắn mới nghỉ ngơi không tới hai giờ. Hoang đường đường cái lữ hành bởi vì Henry Hờn dỗi mà lên, hắn như cái tùy hứng nam hài như thế oán trách năm nào dáng dấp tình nhân không cho đầy đủ hai người bọn họ thế giới thời gian.Henry Nói hắn muốn đi Las Vegas, muốn nhìn đại hạp cốc, thế là hắn không để ý Ben Khuyên can, chỉ lấy nhặt hành lý đơn giản cùng cho Jeep đổ đầy xăng liền chuẩn bị xuất phát, người trẻ tuổi đầy trong đầu đều là hướng Mexico phương hướng đi suy nghĩ —— Hắn biết Ben Sẽ nguyện ý chiều theo hắn. Hơn nửa ngày Henry Mới đem hết giận xuống tới, cuối cùng người Anh phát hiện, mình cũng không có mang đủ giấy chứng nhận.

Vào đêm sau bọn hắn tùy tiện tìm một nhà ô tô quán trọ, loại kia ổn định giá nơi chốn cũng không tồn tại nghiêm ngặt thủ tục ghi danh, lừa gạt hai lần liền đặt trước đến còn sót lại một gian phòng một người ở. Dù cho điều kiện ác liệt, nhưng Henry Nhìn qua vẫn là dị thường hưng phấn, hắn tự tiện rời đi Ben Bên người, trở về thời điểm mua giá rẻ duy nhất một lần thay giặt quần áo, các loại nhanh ăn, còn có một bình hiếm thấy nhãn hiệu Whisky. Hắn tựa hồ đối với trận này chú định thất bại lữ hành làm chuẩn bị tâm lý, tại cam chịu quét một đống đồ vật sau, mới phát hiện không có mang đủ tiền. Cho nên nói, người Anh không thể đánh giá thấp nước Mỹ thực chất bên trong dã tính —— Sạch sẽ xinh đẹp thanh xuân nam hài có ai không thích đâu?Henry Rốt cục cảm thấy một trận không có hảo ý cực nóng ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú mình.

Lại có quan hệ gì đâu, dù sao cũng sẽ không gặp lại. Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong nam nhân liếc mắt cầm thương phẩm do dự Henry, liền thổi cái huýt sáo, vội vàng thả ra trong tay ngay tại lau sạch lấy súng săn, giống như là lo lắng hù đến trước mắt tiểu mỹ nhân giống như. Kiểu Mỹ khẩu âm, đầu đội mũ mềm, mặc vào một kiện cũ khoản cao bồi áo, tiêu chuẩn xấu cao bồi tướng mạo, chuyển hướng chân không bị trói buộc ngồi tại máy thu tiền bên cạnh, xem xét liền biết hắn chỉ là thay tạm thời rời đi người nhà trông tiệm thôi, coi như thật tổn thất hàng hóa hắn cũng không quan tâm.

Một nụ hôn đổi một bình rượu.

Chỉ là một cái hời hợt hôn mà thôi.Henry Thoải mái mà ôm cái gọi là chiến lợi phẩm lên lầu, Ben Vì hắn thuê phòng môn, hoàn toàn như trước đây mập mờ ánh mắt cấp tốc liếc nhìn một lần hắn xinh đẹp nam hài.

Không thể nghi ngờ, Ben Mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều muốn thân cận hắn. Rộng lượng bàn tay mò lên Henry Vạt áo, thô ráp trong lòng bàn tay biết rõ rồi mà còn cố phạm phải vuốt ve màu mật ong vòng eo, tại Henry Hai tay bận rộn rót rượu thời điểm vò đối phương nở nang bộ ngực, đem nóng ướt hăng hái hô hấp rơi tại Henry Trần trụi trên da thịt, lặng lẽ lại cố ý giống gây sự giống như, tinh tế vỡ nát hôn người yêu mê người xương quai xanh cùng mẫn cảm gáy.

Như thế khỉ gấp làm gì.Henry Cau mày một cái, trừng tròng mắt, vô tội giống cái mối tình đầu học sinh cấp ba, ta đói, ngươi biết ta đói liền không muốn làm, thân ái.

Chớ cùng ta dùng bài này, Henry.Ben Đương nhiên biết bảo bối của hắn là cái xấu hài tử. Khóe miệng của hắn luôn luôn bao hàm để cho người ta đoán không ra ý cười, động tác trên tay không có chút nào ý dừng lại. Ai cũng biết bọn hắn lực chú ý cũng không tại rượu bên trên, đặc biệt là nếu để Ben Biết bình này liệt tửu bắt nguồn từ hắn yêu dấu người phạm pháp giao dịch, kia phải là kiện nhiều ngán chuyện xấu.

Nhưng mà Henry Lại tại thời khắc mấu chốt nói lộ ra miệng —— Có lẽ hắn quá mức đắc ý cùng mình sắc đẹp, đắc chí bộ dáng không có tao không có khô. Sắc mặt lập tức trầm xuống Ben Ở ngay trước mặt hắn phun ra một ngụm rượu, đứng thẳng sau tư thái đầy đủ thể hiện thân cao tầm quan trọng —— Hắn lay động thân thể cơ hồ có thể đem Henry Cả người che đậy. Tại sửng sốt hai giây nhìn xem bởi vì quá mức kích động mà tại trên áo sơ mi lưu lại kia một vũng nước dấu vết, ngả ngớn ý cười trong nháy mắt biến mất 跆 Tận.

Ben Cũng không cần tiêu bao nhiêu khí lực liền đem Henry Nhấn tiến giữa giường. Hắn tự tay xé rách buổi sáng mới cho hắn đáng yêu bảo bối mua thuần cotton áo ca rô, thô bạo nén để Henry Kìm lòng không đặng uốn éo.

Đau quá......Ben, ta đau.

Cho dù Henry Buông xuống tư thái thấp giọng cầu xin tha thứ, thế nhưng là lớn tuổi người yêu thái độ như cũ mười phần cường ngạnh.Ben Lợi dụng dáng người ưu thế đem đối phương hung hăng đặt ở dưới thân, cánh tay lót Henry Trời sinh mềm dẻo vòng eo, một cái khác cái cánh tay giam cấm đối phương trên phạm vi lớn vặn vẹo, ngón tay không mang theo thương hại cắm vào Henry Đã mềm hồ vừa mềm thuận sợi tóc bên trong, thô bạo cưỡng hôn làm đối phương lâm vào ngắn ngủi ngạt thở ảo giác bên trong.

Ống kính trước Henry Là nho nhã lễ độ thậm chí có chút thẹn thùng Anh quốc thân sĩ, nụ cười ấm áp chữa khỏi mỗi một cái fan hâm mộ. Bị truyền thông độ cao ca ngợi dung nhan là Thượng Đế ban cho thiên phú của hắn, nhưng ở Ben Trong mắt lại không phải như thế. Hắn nam hài, hắn ngọt ngào, hắn nhỏ mật đường. Ai sẽ đoán được Ben Cũng bị lừa gạt qua đây? Mới đầu chỉ đem Henry Qua nhiều lần tứ chi tiếp xúc coi như vô ý trò đùa thôi, dần dà hắn mới ý thức tới, nguyên lai đây là hắn xấu nam hài câu dẫn cha đùa nghịch thủ đoạn thôi.

Là Henry Câu dẫn trước đây.

Ben Thật sâu để ý đến điểm này. Thế là hắn cũng không có vội vã thao Henry Thân thể. Hắn nam hài bày biện mê người tư thái, vũ mị ánh mắt đầu tới, ngoài miệng còn làm bộ lầm bầm nhẹ một chút nói láo. Đây là một bộ tùy thời chuẩn bị kỹ càng bị cha một đám đến cùng tư thế —— Đáng tiếc sớm đã bị Ben Đã nhìn ra. Nghiêm túc nói, trên tình trường Ben Nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay, mà Henry Lại thế nào giả lão đạo, cũng bất quá mấy cái như vậy phương pháp cũ, chỉ thế thôi.

Ngươi tại đố kỵ. Dùng ăn dấm loại này từ ngữ hình dung Ben Luôn cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào, ta hiểu rõ ngươi.Henry Vui sướng nháy mắt mấy cái, vươn tay ôm lấy Ben Cái ót, vẫn chưa thỏa mãn kéo xuống người yêu tiếp tục tán tỉnh. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm đối phương thâm thúy đôi mắt, thấm ướt linh hoạt đầu lưỡi liếm khắp Ben Mới mọc ra râu ria, nghịch ngợm lợi dụng nhọn cắn đau đối phương môi dưới, trong lòng mỹ tư tư nghĩ đến ngày mai nên cho Ben Cạo râu.

Không phải nói, đói bụng liền không muốn làm sao?Ben Lúc này phơi bày Henry.

Lại nói láo, xấu nam hài.

Tại Henry Mở rộng hai chân vượt tại bên eo làm càn phát ra một tia thở dốc cùng kiều mị rên rỉ lúc, chỉ thuộc về Ben Anh quốc tiểu minh tinh đẹp đến mức kinh tâm động phách.Ben Tại kịch liệt không ngừng rút ra đút vào giống phát tình mãnh thú đỏ mắt, nổi gân xanh đen thô vật cứng phối hợp với Henry Biết điều thẳng lưng ra ra vào vào, khuếch trương tới trình độ nhất định cửa huyệt sớm đã bị mình điều giáo đến tràn ra từng tia từng tia nước. Mở ra làm ẩu cao su chế phẩm cùng dầu bôi trơn bị ném sang một bên, dù sao không bộ tình ái cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên.

Vừa cắm đi vào thời điểm Henry Liền không nhịn được xuất tinh.Ben Bên cạnh trêu chọc nói hắn còn không có chạm qua âm hành liền bị cắm bắn, đầu ngón tay bên cạnh nhịn không được sờ soạng một cái ngọt ngào bảo bối cơ bụng bên trên tinh dịch nếm thử, tiếp lấy hắn liền thuận Henry Ôn nhu thân thể đường cong vuốt ve bên trên đối phương mê người bộ ngực.Henry Nuốt nước miếng, trên thân lớn tuổi nam nhân chính cúi đầu chuyên chú vào hắn không thua nữ tính xốp bộ ngực, bộc phát lòng ham chiếm hữu Ben Hắn yêu cực kỳ —— Vẻn vẹn Ben Cái trán rủ xuống hai cây ẩm ướt rơi sợi tóc, cũng đã đầy đủ gợi cảm.Henry Vui lòng phục tùng thuận theo Ben Trêu chọc cùng khẽ cắn, được yêu phục tùng cảm giác tự nhiên sinh ra. Thao ta......Ben...... Ta muốn càng nhiều, toàn bộ đều cắm đi vào, van ngươi......

Giống như là không biết liêm sỉ như vậy khoe khoang lấy phong thái, Henry Nho nhỏ ngón tay chủ động vê lên ngực trái sưng thành tựa như thành thục như anh đào hồng nhuận đầu vú, khép lại lấy cánh tay để bộ ngực phồng đến càng giống giống cái nhũ phòng.Ben Ướt át đôi môi đem Henry Càng thêm mẫn cảm bên kia núm vú ngậm lấy liếm chơi tiếp, râu ria không ngừng tao thổi mạnh sữa thịt, nam nhân đầu lưỡi lưu luyến tại đầu vú trong nháy mắt Henry Toàn thân phảng phất bị dòng điện vọt qua giống như. Rất thích...... Ừ...... Dưới thân người cực kỳ thoải mái, không chịu được ngẩng đầu run rẩy khích lệ. Tình dục hơi nước che mất Henry Mắt xanh, hắn mờ mịt cùng Ben Nhìn nhau, liếm liếm giống môi hồ là ám chỉ cái gì.

Ben Rốt cục nhịn không được.Henry Bộ ngực đầy đặn tại trong hoảng hốt có một loại sắp bị mình khai ra sữa ảo giác, thời cơ vừa đúng lúc lập tức nhào tới cho người yêu một chút khó mà quên mất thậm chí mang theo chút nicotin thâm hầu.Ben Cọ xát xuống giường đơn liền phá vỡ Henry Chặt chẽ lỗ thịt cắm đến tận cùng bên trong nhất, dưới thân còn không có kịp phản ứng người yêu kêu rên vùng vẫy hai lần, sau đó giống bừng tỉnh đại ngộ ôm chặt mình.

Henry Tại một lần nào đó lúc ân ái đề cập qua mình cần đầy đủ cảm giác an toàn, Ben Vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ. Nhục thể tương liên sát na Ben Lại một lần chạm đến người yêu linh hồn, ngoan, Henry, ngoan. Đôi môi của hắn dán tại Henry Nóng lên tai bên trên thì thầm, gần mười năm tuổi tác phái đi đến Ben Không khỏi coi hắn là tiểu hài tử sủng.Henry Không có trả lời —— Tiểu bảo bối sảng đến lộ ra si tình mị thái, chỉ có thể hé mở lấy miệng thất thần nhìn chăm chú lên thân ái cha, lỗ thịt chỗ sâu nhất lại lặng lẽ giảo gấp Ben Củ ấu rõ ràng quy đầu, hưng phấn thân thể tiếp được đối phương một đợt lại một đợt mãnh liệt trừu sáp.

Bọn hắn không phân khác biệt quấn quýt lấy nhau, dùng liên miên không dứt hôn thay thế ôn nhu lời nói. Bị thô to âm hành xuyên qua tư vị cũng không tốt thụ, Ben Cẩn thận từng li từng tí thử nhiều lần mới khiến cho bảo bối nhíu chặt lông mày giãn ra xuống tới.Henry Huyệt bên trong lại thoải mái lại đau, lỗ đít bên ngoài đảo thịt mềm thỉnh thoảng bị Ben Trĩu nặng túi túi đụng vào, điều chỉnh mấy lần vị trí sau khoái cảm tê dại cuối cùng thay thế Henry Tất cả không vui.

Dòng nước đều đi ra, Henry.Ben Không e dè mà hình dung lấy Henry Mở rộng cửa huyệt lúc này trạng thái, tốt ẩm ướt, ga giường một vũng nước dấu vết đều là bởi vì ngươi mà lên.

Đừng nói...... Đừng nói ra nha.

Hạ lưu lời nói thật sâu in dấu tại Henry Trong đầu, rõ ràng đã bị Ben Cắm xuống đến cùng, nhưng tiểu huyệt thời điểm còn không biết dừng chậm rãi đóng mở lấy, nước chảy ngang làm ướt đáy chậu cùng Ben Cơ bụng, tính cả cha màu đậm lông mu cũng bị mình làm bẩn.Henry Khéo léo phối hợp với Ben Rung động, dâm thủy tí tách tí tách tung tóe đến đỏ lên giữa hai chân, mỗi một cái cắm làm đều mang ra tình sắc tư tư thanh. Ngô a, đã cắm đến tận cùng bên trong nhất rồi......

Ben Mò tới Henry Nửa đột nhiên tính khí. Hắn nam hài vậy mà tại không hoàn toàn cứng rắn rơi tình huống dưới liền tiết ra tinh dịch, tầng tầng lớp lớp trên bụng chảy xuôi Henry Mỏng manh tinh thủy, có thể đem một tay cầm gia hỏa bày biện ra cạn màu hồng phấn, tròn trịa quy đầu đỏ thấu, thân thân lại giống hắn chủ nhân đồng dạng trắng nõn, không được hoàn mỹ chính là mềm mại đen nhánh lông mu có hơi nhiều.Ben Nhìn xem Henry Hiện ra đỏ ửng mặt, quan tâm lau đi người yêu cái trán mỏng mồ hôi, nhẹ nhàng an ủi, đừng sợ, ta ở đây, cha ở đây.

Ôm nhau một khắc này Ben Tại Henry Thể nội bắn tinh, không có áo mưa ước thúc hạ Henry Thể nội thời điểm bị đổ vào giống như. Hắn như cái nhát gan động vật như thế khẩn cầu Ben Cho hắn càng nhiều, với hắn mà nói đây mới là thích ứng sau khi xuống tới bắt đầu mà thôi. Thế là Ben Thâm tình hôn lên hắn đến, đầu lưỡi cùng âm hành phân biệt không lưu tình xâm phạm lên Henry Đồng dạng ẩm ướt mềm khoang miệng cùng nhục huyệt, thẳng đến Henry Học muốn càng nhiều giống chủ động thụ tinh như thế nâng lên eo đem núm vú hướng Ben Trước mặt đưa, lớn tuổi tình nhân mới đem cỗ thứ hai tinh dịch bắn vào mới vừa rồi bị chà đạp qua lỗ thịt chỗ càng sâu.

Ben...... Ngươi bắn thật nhiều......Henry Một cái tay tay che lên cái bụng, trong lòng bàn tay dán tại bị Ben Cắm đến vị trí bên trên, ướt đẫm màu đen lông mu đi theo âm hành đánh vào một bên. Hắn thẹn thùng cực kỳ, trên mặt lại lộ ra thỏa mãn mỉm cười.

Liên tục xuất tinh sau Ben Mệt mỏi ghé vào Henry Ngực, tràn đầy tình dục mặt vùi vào nở nang giữa khe vú, dục cầu bất mãn tác thủ lấy Henry Đặc biệt hormone. Dần dần an định lại Henry Đang muốn thay bản chải vuốt kiểu tóc, ai ngờ Ben Lại không biết đủ giống như, đột nhiên đem hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, đẩy ra Henry Tuyết trắng bờ mông lại làm đi vào.

Mãnh liệt dư vị vẫn chưa rút đi, Ben Một cái tay vịn quy đầu nhàn nhạt lặp đi lặp lại đâm tiến Henry Mở rộng như là bình rượu miệng như thế nhục huyệt, một cái tay khác chưởng án lấy Henry Bị bắn tới hở ra bụng dưới, để mới mẻ bạch trọc liên tục không ngừng bị từ lỗ thịt bên trong gạt ra.Henry Êm tai hừ nhẹ sắp bị gối đầu mai một, hắn kiều nộn đầu gối bị ẩu tả ga giường mài đỏ, Ben Cả người trọng lượng khiến cho hắn không thể động đậy, mặc dù cha ở bên tai một lần lại một lần nói yêu hắn cho đến lỗ tai phát ra vù vù, nhưng cũng yêu Henry Bị khi phụ đến nhịn không được nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở.

Cuối cùng Ben Tại Henry Bị làm đến gần như hôn mê sau mới chậm rãi đình chỉ, thu liễm âm hành theo chủ nhân nghiêng người cùng nhau lui ra ngoài, đại cổ phun ra ngoài tinh dịch cùng xuân thủy tùy theo cũng đem Ben Đùi làm cho ướt một bãi.Ben Nằm nghiêng đến Henry Bên người, kềm chế hô hấp lẳng lặng quan sát lấy người yêu ngủ nhan. Tiểu bảo bối của hắn lại còn tự giác vây quanh cánh tay bảo hộ bộ ngực, chắc là bởi vì ga giường quá mức thấp kém mà để Henry Dễ hỏng hai vú chịu khổ.

Ben Đành phải lưu luyến không rời rời đi kết hợp vuốt ve an ủi, xuống giường lật tới lật lui Henry Mang về mua sắm túi, ghét bỏ tìm ra vừa mua áo lót nhỏ cho hắn mặc lên.

Coi như tạm thời không cùng hắn tiểu phôi đản so đo tốt.

tbc

Chapter 4: Blank Trip Hạ

Summary:

Hình xăm ngạnh  
Chapter Text  
Blank Trip Hạ

Ben Dùng sức ôm sát trong ngực nam hài, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn lấy Henry Vệt nước mắt, bắt lấy Henry Quấy rối tay, an ủi, hiện tại không làm.

Henry Đành phải nghe lời ngậm miệng lại, hắn cọ tiến Ben Trong ngực đáp lại, mang theo lười biếng mà phàn nàn kêu rên ám chỉ đối phương, nhưng nhiều lần chủ động đưa tay đều bị Ben Cản quá khứ. Lòng tự tôn của hắn không cho phép người yêu khoảng cách gần như vậy quan sát nước mắt của mình —— Rõ ràng ngủ được rất an ổn, hắn lại đột nhiên liền rơi lệ.

Henry Thừa nhận cùng Ben Ở chung một chỗ thời điểm rất vui vẻ, hắn có khi sẽ làm lấy có thể hoàn toàn ném rơi dư luận, ném rơi ngu nhớ, ném rơi hết thảy thân phận cùng địa vị chênh lệch nằm mơ ban ngày. Nhưng sự thật để hắn không thể không thừa nhận, bọn hắn yêu dù sao cũng phải thận trọng, phảng phất giống dưới mặt đất giao dịch như vậy không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng. Tia sáng huỳnh quang dưới đèn Henry Học được thu liễm, cũng là hỗn vòng lão thủ Ben Giáo hội, tỉ như tuyên truyền kỳ hạ như thế nào khoảng cách mới có thể đã an toàn lại mập mờ, thế nào mới có thể thao túng truyền thông tại khống chế dư luận đồng thời có thể gia tăng nhiệt độ.Ben Nói qua, hắn đến khắc chế mình giống chó con đồng dạng hiếu kì muốn, mới có thể tại cái này hào quang lộng lẫy vòng tròn bên trong bảo trụ một chỗ cắm dùi.

Bọn hắn đã từng vì thế cãi nhau vô số lần đỡ.Henry Nói không quan tâm, hắn cũng không ngại thật đem đoạn này tình cảm lưu luyến công khai, thậm chí thẳng thắn hắn tấp nập đổi mới xã giao phần mềm, thẳng thắn ám chỉ fan hâm mộ hắn đối con dơi cùng Ben Mê luyến; Nhưng Ben Không thể, Hollywood dốc sức làm thời gian hai mươi năm để hắn khắc sâu cảm nhận được huy hoàng sự nghiệp sau các loại truyền thông cùng đám người ở giữa dũng động màu đen ác ý. Hắn hình dung Henry Đem bọn hắn quan hệ buộc tại một viên bom bên trên, một chút hững hờ đè xuống thượng truyền đủ để đem bọn hắn danh dự cùng hình tượng nổ thịt nát xương tan.

Giờ phút này an bình có chút quá, vì ngăn ngừa lâm vào trầm tư, Ben Nhẹ nhàng mổ một chút Henry Cái trán, sau đó một cách tự nhiên từ treo ở đầu giường áo khoác trong túi lấy ra một điếu thuốc lá nhóm lửa, vội vàng xao động hít hai cái, sang tị mùi thuốc lá mang đến khoái ý để hắn khôi phục lại bình tĩnh.

Còn không bị hắn cho phép, trong khoảnh khắc Henry Ngay tại trong dự liệu của hắn ủng đi lên, hôn hắn.

Khô ráo cánh môi bị thấm ướt tinh hồng đầu lưỡi cực nhanh liếm qua, Henry Đuổi theo ôm Ben Phần gáy ôm hôn. Hắn bên cạnh hôn lấy, bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng kêu gọi người yêu tên họ, ôn nhu chậm rãi đem thân thể ép đến Ben Trên lồng ngực, lẳng lặng cảm thụ đối phương cảm xúc, Henry Giống như hắn hứa hẹn qua đồng dạng, Ben Là không cần một người gánh vác tất cả sầu lo.

Bọn hắn đã biến mất tại công chúng tầm mắt vượt qua bốn mươi tám giờ, trốn vào đồng hoang du lịch không có chút nào trải qua chu đáo chặt chẽ kế hoạch cùng quan hệ xã hội độ lượng, cũng khó trách Ben Bắt đầu trở nên nóng nảy.

Tự trách xúc động tự nhiên sinh ra.Henry Im lặng không lên tiếng dùng hành động biểu đạt thật có lỗi, hắn giống như lại một lần đem sự tình làm hư. Bàn tay của hắn sờ lên đối phương trần trụi cánh tay, đầu ngón tay tại đen nhánh cơ bắp bên trên nhẹ nhàng gõ. Hình xăm thật là dễ nhìn. Hắn hững hờ tán thán nói, chỉ vì đánh vỡ khoảnh khắc trầm mặc.

Ngươi muốn không?Ben Khó được nhếch miệng lên, hắn cười nhìn chăm chú Henry Từ mờ mịt trở nên ánh mắt hiếu kỳ, liền dùng rắn chắc đầu ngón tay chọc chọc Henry Bạch dưới lưng căng thẳng mềm mại cơ ngực, làm ở đây.

Không đúng lúc tán tỉnh khiến cho Henry Trong nháy mắt đỏ thấu mặt. Ta...... Ta không...... Hắn khoát khoát tay, lắp bắp giải thích, cứ như vậy, chỉ là thử sức kia quan liền không qua được. Tiếp lấy hắn cõng qua đi mò lên quần áo vạt áo, nhưng là nơi này có thể.

Henry Là nghiêm túc, hắn đối đãi Ben Hoàn toàn như trước đây nghiêm túc lấy. Hắn đem ưỡn lưng đến thẳng tắp, hở ra da lưng cùng lõm vào eo hình thành xinh đẹp độ cong.Henry Mị hoặc ánh mắt sai sử Ben, làm cho đối phương hai tay thân mật không khỏi vò lên hắn trần truồng bờ mông, sau đó hắn giống ám chỉ cái gì tựa như miêu tả lấy giữa đùi phía trên, gợi cảm eo ổ ở giữa kia một điểm.

Bắt đến nơi đây.

Henry Cười đến lộ ra hoạt bát răng nanh, cúi tại trên trán quyển tóc cắt ngang trán mang hộ lên hơi nước.

Vượt quá Ben Dự kiến, hắn chỉ bất quá hô cái không ra dáng khách phòng phục vụ, liền tuỳ tiện mượn đến hình xăm thiết bị. Hắn mang theo mũ lưỡi trai đứng tại ưa tối nơi hẻo lánh, đè thấp tiếng nói cùng khe cửa bên ngoài lão bản nương mở cái hình xăm cùng ma túy đồng dạng lưu hành trò đùa, quay người dẫn theo đơn sơ thùng dụng cụ vào phòng.

May mắn nàng chưa hề nói ngươi thanh âm này giống Batman.Henry Từ trong phòng tắm bước ra, hắn tùy tiện vọt lên cái nước, tinh mịn giọt nước dọc theo hắn bốc khói thân thể chảy xuống, giẫm qua mộc sàn nhà lưu lại trận trận ướt át dấu chân.

Úp sấp giữa giường đi.

Henry Như cái tại hủy đi quà giáng sinh trước dày vò chờ đợi lấy hài tử, cố nén lòng hiếu kỳ không quấy rầy Ben. Hắn ôm chặt một con gối đầu, đem thật dài hô hấp phun ra ở trên đầu. Tai của hắn sau không ngừng vang vọng kim loại va chạm thanh âm, tại Ben Đeo lên cao su găng tay hậu tâm nhảy mới trở nên nhanh chóng.

Khẩn trương cái gì.Ben Ngồi ở mép giường, giường êm đệm giường rõ ràng đất sụt đi vào một khối, bảo bối, ngươi sợ đau?

Hừ hừ.Henry Lắc đầu. Đoán mò cái gì đâu, có thể nhất để hắn đau rõ ràng là bạn trai đại gia hỏa mới đối. Không phải, ngươi phải cho ta biến thành bộ dáng gì. Hắn cũng không phải là hoài nghi Ben Thẩm mỹ, dù sao đối phương không đến mức đem ác thú vị vật kỳ quái hoạch định mình kia tấc quý giá trên da thịt.

Ta còn thực sự không có hảo hảo trải qua mỹ thuật khóa.Ben Cúi đầu xuống hung hăng hôn một chút Henry Tản ra vi diệu hương khí bóng loáng bả vai, thuận tiện đập một thanh đối phương không an phận giãy dụa cái mông, nằm xong, xấu nam hài.

Cách cao su đầu ngón tay tại Henry Kia phiến sạch sẽ trên da thịt khoa tay lấy cái gì, ngay sau đó một trận vi diệu gai đau cảm giác nhiều lần mật địa lưu luyến tại lưng eo bên trên, như bị phi nhanh dòng điện cấp tốc lưu thoán qua giống như, Ben Không có chào hỏi lại bắt đầu. Dầy đặc kim châm khiến cho Henry Kia phiến da thịt thần kinh dần dần đem đâm đau đổi thành tê liệt, hắn chịu đựng không phát ra âm thanh, dù sao điểm ấy đau đớn cùng kiện thân hoặc ân ái so sánh không tính là cái gì.

Không khí an tĩnh phảng phất đọng lại đồng dạng, chỉ còn lại máy móc công việc chấn động âm thanh, cùng ngẫu nhiên dung nhập hai người không liên quan tới nhau tiếng hít thở.

Henry Vốn cho rằng có thể tại mảnh này im lặng nhàm chán lâu dài đoạn ngắn ở giữa làm một cái liên quan tới hắn cùng Ben Mộng đẹp, nhưng hắn ngang phấn đại não cấm chỉ lấy đây hết thảy phát sinh —— Hắn không có chút nào buồn ngủ, chầm chậm bắt đầu thay đổi biện pháp giở trò gây nên Ben Chú ý, chỉ là bao ở lòng hiếu kỳ đã làm hao mòn rơi hắn hơn phân nửa tinh lực.

Không muốn nâng lên thân, Henry. Trên thân người không nhịn được trong lời nói mang theo rất nhỏ trách cứ, lớn hình xăm sư Ben Nhưng tại chuyên chú làm việc đâu. Trên thực tế hắn không chỉ lo lắng này lại tiêu hủy kiệt tác của hắn, mà lại Henry Cũng rất dễ dàng bị kim châm tạo thành thụ thương. Thanh này đơn sơ hình xăm thương so trong tưởng tượng khó mà thao túng, đơn sắc đồ án cuối cùng tại hắn ổn định miêu tả hạ tạm thời chưa từng xuất hiện bất luận cái gì sai lầm, hắn liếc qua trên giường bĩu môi đáng thương nam hài, thỏa mãn tiếp tục gia công bán thành phẩm.

Biết, cha.Henry Tay nhỏ nắm chặt gối đầu sừng, hắn biết xưng hô thế này nhất lấy Ben Yêu thích. Thế nhưng là tốt buồn bực, lại đau ——

Kiên nhẫn chút, nam hài.

Ben Chậm lại, êm ái vuốt vuốt đối phương sưng đỏ một mảnh da thịt. Hắn vẫn luôn có biện pháp kiềm chế Henry Cảm xúc. Tựa như bọn hắn đều là nhanh chóng nhập hí diễn viên, lập tức liền tiến vào nhân vật đóng vai trạng thái, tại cái này tướng phương ước định quái dị trong chuyện xưa, Henry Là Ben Ngoan bảo bối.

Trấn an lời nói giống tâm lý ám chỉ có tác dụng, Henry Không còn có lời oán giận hoặc nũng nịu. Suy nghĩ của hắn trở nên đơn nhất, không còn để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt ——Henry Minh bạch lúc này hắn chỉ cần nghe Ben Liền tốt, hết thảy thấp thỏm cùng đau đớn đều sẽ quá khứ —— Trên thân thể, trong lòng.

Bọn hắn cuối cùng tại tảng sáng giáng lâm trước cộng đồng hoàn thành tác phẩm. Nắng sớm từ bẩn thỉu cửa sổ thủy tinh trút xuống tiến đến, đem tất cả đồ dùng trong nhà đều nhuộm thành triều khí phồn thịnh sắc màu ấm; Trên sàn nhà, đen nhánh cái bóng bị kéo trưởng thành dáng dấp.

Hình quạt thiết kế đỉnh cửa sổ vừa lúc để hai mảnh kim hoàng ánh nắng hình chiếu đến Henry Hai bên da lưng bên trên, không lớn không nhỏ, tựa như Angel một đôi cánh.

Nhưng trên giường nhắm mắt dưỡng thần bên trong Henry Nhìn không thấy như vậy tươi đẹp cảnh tượng.Ben Tùy tiện thu thập một chút, chậm rãi đứng thẳng thân thể, hắn lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm nam hài bóng lưng, trong thoáng chốc, hốc mắt giống tiến hạt cát, hâm nóng, đỏ lên.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vừa mới hoàn thành đồ đằng, sắc mặt lập tức biến thành giống cực kỳ hối hận như vậy vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.Ben Tuyệt không cho phép hắn nam hài nhi bởi vậy thụ thương —— Thuở thiếu thời hắn đã từng vì ngây thơ tình yêu bỏ ra lấy thiên hoa loạn trụy chuyện xấu làm đại giới báo ứng, loại kia khó khăn mới thoát ly dư luận thống khổ, cho tới bây giờ hắn vẫn ký ức vẫn còn mới mẻ.

Trên thân cảm giác áp bách rút đi sau, Henry Liền vội lấy đứng lên tìm kiếm Ben Thân ảnh. Ngươi cho ta làm cái gì? Hắn tò mò nhìn quanh, tinh thần phấn chấn chạy tới toàn thân trước gương, mới chú ý tới trong gương phản xạ Ben Nhíu mày biểu lộ.

A ' s Little Beast 

Nồng đậm màu đen mực nước khắc hoạ ra trôi chảy chữ viết hoa, Henry Lập tức liền nhận ra đây là Ben Chuyên môn bút tích. Ta rất thích, Ben, ta thích.Henry Liên tục gật đầu, đồng thời đầu xoay chuyển nhanh chóng. Chẳng lẽ là mình lại đã làm sai điều gì để cha tức giận sao? Hắn chân tâm thật ý yêu cái này mai tiêu ký, nhưng hắn không biết, mình cùng Ben Tư duy tạm thời không có tại cùng một cái thẳng tắp bên trên.

Ben Trầm mặt, ôm ngực cất bước tới —— Đây là hắn mang tính tiêu chí động tác phòng ngự. Hắn kéo qua Henry Nhanh tay nhanh ôm hắn bảo bối, tại Henry Không phát hiện được góc độ lau đi khóe mắt tia chớp. Ngươi thích là được. Hắn cực lực làm nhếch miệng lên, ấm áp thô ráp trong lòng bàn tay đặt tại Henry Vẫn như cũ sưng đỏ kia phiến eo cơ bên trên không ngừng khẽ vuốt vuốt ve, tinh tế khẽ hôn không gián đoạn tại Henry Nóng hổi gương mặt cùng cổ lặp đi lặp lại lưu luyến, bởi vì ta yêu ngươi.

Ben Affleck Không có xúc động đến đem tên họ cũng làm đến Henry Trên thân đi. Có thể bắt gió bắt ảnh truyền thông càng không phải là đồ đần: Độc nhất vô nhị bút tích tăng thêm dòng họ thủ chữ cái, cái này mẹ hắn không phải tương đương với hướng toàn thế giới công khai hắn cùng Henry Ngay tại yêu đương sao?

Nhưng ta sợ sẽ thương tổn ngươi. Đắng chát hồi ức giống sóng triều không nghe sai khiến tràn vào Ben Não hải, tim đập rộn lên, môi mỏng run rẩy, trong lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi. So sánh khổng lồ Hollywood thương nghiệp liên hạ hắn là bực nào nhỏ bé, cứ việc Ben Muốn đem hết toàn lực thủ hộ lấy hắn cùng Henry Ở giữa kiếm không dễ tình yêu, thế giới này như cũ sẽ thương tổn đến tâm can bảo bối của hắn. Đều tại ta.

Henry Phảng phất thoáng chốc ý thức được cái gì. Hắn cúi đầu, nháy mắt, dày đặc thon dài màu đen lông mi tại trắng nõn gương mặt bên trên hình chiếu, thật giống như sóng nước lấp loáng mặt hồ giống như lập loè phát ra ánh sáng, Henry Tiểu xảo mềm mềm tay quấn lên Ben Bàn tay, tiếp lấy cùng người yêu mười ngón đan xen. Hắc, không có quan hệ. Thân ái, chớ suy nghĩ lung tung, hắn lạnh buốt ửng đỏ chóp mũi dán lên Ben Mu bàn tay, thử dùng nói đùa ngữ khí vãn hồi quẫn bách tràng diện, theo ta đi đến gần lại không chỉ một mình ngươi dòng họ là A Mở đầu. Còn có Amy, đúng không?

Đạo lý Henry Đều hiểu, trầm mặc hứa giây, bọn hắn ai cũng không có chủ động để lộ Ben Sẹo cũ. Nam hài xinh xắn cái cằm đặt tại cha vai rộng trên vai, Henry Cố ý nghiêng mặt, tinh tế ẩm ướt tiếng hít thở an ổn truyền vào Ben Trong tai, hắn ý đồ bắt chước lớn tuổi người yêu yêu chiều mình lúc hành vi an ủi đối phương, chỉ là tại khoảng cách gần chú ý tới Ben Trắng bệch song tóc mai thời điểm, Henry Bỗng nhiên cảm thấy vô cùng khổ sở.

Từ khi bọn hắn yêu nhau sau, người yêu trên vai gánh yên lặng im lặng tăng thêm rất nhiều.

Ta yêu ngươi, Ben.

Henry Tiếu dung so sáng sớm ánh nắng càng ấm áp. Nhưng cha thờ ơ để nam hài sửng sốt một chút.Henry Tỉnh tỉnh có chút bối rối, hắn sốt ruột hô lên câu thứ hai tỏ tình.

Ta yêu ngươi!

...... Xấu nam hài. Dứt lời, Ben Dựa vào đi lên, giống khoe khoang khí lực đồng dạng đem thân cao nguyên do chỉ đủ ôm lấy mình Henry Nắm giơ lên. Hắn lấy kịch liệt hôn thay thế không cách nào mở miệng tình cảm, bóp gấp Henry Cái cằm cơ hồ đến lưu lại dấu đỏ, kiên cố đáng tin cánh tay ôm sát đối phương chân thon dài, thẳng đến tính dục bắn ra thời khắc, thú tính đại phát nam nhân mới lẫn nhau xé rách ăn mặc, thoát sạch sành sanh nhào vào giường.

Even walking alone I'm not worried,

I feel your arms all around me arms around me.

Hắn vĩnh viễn yêu hắn.

BGM:

God Bless America-And All The Beautiful Women In It

Lana Del Rey

Chapter 5: Under The Stars

Summary:

Tiếp blank trip Một thiên thịt phiên ngoại   
Dã ngoại giao hợp / Bài tiết không kiềm chế   
Bản hừ  
Chapter Text  
Under The Stars

Sao trời phía dưới

Động tình ở giữa Ben Dùng sức lấy xuống trên cổ Thập Tự Giá, hắn đem hôn khắc thật sâu tại kim loại mặt dây chuyền trên cán dài, khô ráo rắn chắc đầu ngón tay cạy mở dưới thân nam hài phát ra kiều mị rên rỉ hé mở đôi môi, tại miên quấn khoái cảm tiếp tục phun trào thời điểm khắc chế ra lệnh, ngậm lấy nó, Henry.

Chiếc kia không đáng chú ý xe Jeep bỏ neo tại hoang vu xuyên lục địa ven đường bên trên, trong suốt cửa sổ mái nhà bên ngoài là mênh mông vô bờ óng ánh Tinh Hải. Bọn hắn lợi dụng ban ngày đuổi đến một ngày đường vẫn chưa tới mục đích, hoàng hôn thời khắc đề không nổi kình hai người thế là tìm nhà khô cằn ven đường phòng ăn, cũng chỉ vì nhét đầy cái bao tử. Ý niệm đột nhiên xuất hiện để bọn hắn nghĩ tại rời xa thế tục vùng ngoại ô tìm kiếm kích thích, nhưng Ben Cũng không muốn giẫm lên vết xe đổ say rượu thói quen xấu ——Henry Cự tuyệt lão bản hảo ý đưa tặng một rương lâm kỳ bia, đồng thời tại nửa giờ sau để Ben Hiểu được đêm tối là xấu hổ cùng tính dục tấm màn che.

Tràn ngập sức sống nhục cảm chân dài quấn quanh ở Ben Cường tráng trên lưng, Ben Tại bất tỉnh Ám Xa dưới đèn chậm rãi lục lọi đại thủ, chỗ đến hết thảy đều là ướt sũng —— Chỗ ngồi phía sau ghế sô pha bị tinh dịch hoặc mồ hôi tưới đến rối tinh rối mù, Ben Sớm đã bắn qua hai lần tính khí từ đầu đến cuối không có rút ra qua Henry Đại trương lấy mềm nóng thấm ướt sau huyệt, cứ việc dũng đạo hẹp tựa hồ sớm đã dung không được quá nhiều dâm dịch cùng bạch trọc, giao hợp bộ vị tựa như dòng suối nhỏ, mỗi một cái trừu sáp đều tí tách tí tách thấm lấy dâm mỹ nước.Ben Đành phải nhẹ nhàng vuốt Henry Nóng lên gương mặt thăm dò hắn nam hài phải chăng y nguyên thanh tỉnh, đáp lại mình chính là cặp kia hoàn toàn như trước đây, bắn ra lấy khiếp đảm mà ngây thơ ánh mắt xanh đậm hai con ngươi, một chút cũng không có phản kháng hoặc ý tứ buông tha ——Henry Tại mỗi khi Ben Chuẩn bị bứt ra thời điểm mới có thể cong người lên tham lam cấp tốc nắm chặt huyệt đạo, sau đó dùng bị hôn đến sưng đỏ miệng ầy ầy làm nũng nói, không cho Ben Rời đi.

Có thể khoảng cách gần quan sát Henry Hãm sâu hoan ái bên trong cuồng loạn biểu lộ đại khái là Ben Thích bảo trì mặt đối mặt tư thế nguyên nhân một trong. Hắn nhất tâm nhị dụng nam hài tại bị mình thao liền đỏ đến sắp rướm máu quy đầu cũng không biết chưa phát giác chảy ra mỏng manh tinh thủy đồng thời, gợi cảm cánh môi chăm chỉ không ngừng đem Ben Tặng cho thần thánh kim loại tiểu vật hút đến phát ra ngọt ngào tư tư tiếng nước, giống ngậm lấy bánh kẹo giống như phát ra ăn tươi nuốt sống lại ý nghĩa không rõ mềm nhu la lên đồng dạng hưng phấn.Henry Lúc này biểu lộ một nửa là thống khổ, một nửa là vui sướng, phảng phất hắn mới là phía sau màn điều khiển hết thảy gia hỏa, lặng im hưởng thụ lấy vô cùng vô tận khoái cảm, vô thanh vô tức lợi dụng đơn thuần ngây ngô bề ngoài bộ lấy tình trường lão thủ Ben Đồng tình tâm cùng yêu.

Nhìn ta, Henry, Ben Một tay xoa hắn lại tráng vừa mềm bộ ngực, hắn khẽ bóp Henry Thịt hồ cái cằm, ép buộc nam hài cùng mình bốn mắt đụng vào nhau, ngươi còn có thể ngồi xuống sao, bảo bối?

Trên thực tế Ben Cũng không có ý định trưng cầu Henry Ý nguyện. Ngay từ đầu hắn phóng đãng bảo bối ngay tại trong xe tự tiện đem y phục của mình thoát sạch sẽ, co ro cao lớn đầy đặn thân thể tại chật hẹp toa xe bên trong giống đầu nhu thuận chó con giống như quỳ gối bằng da trên ghế sa lon hướng Ben Cầu hoan. Giả bộ như lãnh đạm Ben Trước hết để cho hắn nửa nằm, ngay sau đó đẩy ra Henry Đùi, nhìn xem nam hài nửa đột nhiên âm hành gác qua chính hắn tầng tầng lớp lớp phần bụng lại không để ý tới, ấm áp trong lòng bàn tay mập mờ vuốt ve đối phương kéo căng đùi cho đến Henry Không chịu được lúc mở lúc đóng sau huyệt phản xạ có điều kiện chảy dâm dịch lúc, mới dùng hai tay ngón cái đem ra bên ngoài lật xinh đẹp lỗ đít móc mở giống dính đầy thủy quang chai bia miệng đại trương lấy, tại không có bất luận cái gì cắm vào tình huống dưới tỉ mỉ miêu tả kia vòng co dãn mười phần bị dịch ruột non thấm ướt cơ bắp, trêu đến Henry Một bên nheo mắt lại càng nhanh chóng hơn co rút lại lộ ra huyệt thịt tinh hồng lỗ đít, một bên nhón chân lên vội vã không nhịn nổi khẽ đá cha bị áo sơ mi trắng căng thẳng khoan hậu bả vai.

Cha ôm ta.

Henry Mặc dù bị làm được mồ hôi đầm đìa, nhưng hắn không có chút nào ý dừng lại —— Rất nhỏ rã rời trên mặt y nguyên duy trì ôn nhu đến có thể so với trời nắng ánh nắng mỉm cười, trắng noãn răng nanh tự nhiên gặm cắn môi dưới, trên mặt thoáng hiện vô tội lại mê người mị thái, tại bị Ben Hai tay dùng sức kéo lên đồng thời còn trộm hôn cha cổ cùng cái cằm.

Hắn thuận lý thành chương ngồi vào Ben Nửa thoát quần tây trên đùi, lười biếng úp sấp người yêu trên thân dùng hết trượt khuôn mặt nhỏ lề mề mềm mềm râu ria, chủ động kéo tay của đối phương bắt chơi mình tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông, cõng qua tay không chút nào biết xấu hổ gỡ ra nóng ướt giữa đùi để tiểu huyệt khuếch trương đến càng mở, sau đó đem tại địa tâm lực hút hạ tùy ý chảy xuôi trọc nước dính lấy tới Ben Đắt đỏ quần Tây bên trên.

Sờ sờ nơi đó...... Ân...... Bộ ngực cũng muốn......Henry Chống lên đầu gối thỉnh nguyện lấy, trần trụi núm vú dán chặt lấy Ben Nửa người trên đồng thời nắm lên đối phương bền bỉ ngang phấn thẳng tắp lấy âm hành, chậm rãi để nóng hổi quy đầu liên tục chọc lộng đường cong vừa lúc cửa huyệt, mỗi lần đâm vào chỉ làm cho Ben Nhét vào cực đại phía trước liền ngừng lại, nhẫn thụ lấy mệt nhọc khoái cảm vuốt vuốt thân thân đồng thời đóng chặt lại tiểu huyệt, để Ben Đang trêu chọc hạ trở nên sưng không chịu nổi quy đầu chỉ có thể ở khiến người ngạt thở mỹ diệu trong dâm huyệt chậm rãi đảo quanh.

Từng cái thẳng tiến đều bị Henry Cản lại, sinh lòng một chút lửa giận Ben Đùa ác cắn một cái nam hài đưa đến bên miệng hiện ra mê người màu hồng kiều nộn núm vú, nhàn nhạt dấu răng khắc vào quầng vú chung quanh, Ben Thỏa mãn nhìn chăm chú Henry Bị đau biểu lộ, lại thấp phía dưới giống như là an ủi giống như, hài hước liếm chơi lấy tại đau đớn cùng vuốt ve song trọng vỗ về chơi đùa hạ dần dần trở nên cứng rắn lên mũi nhọn.

Ngô ——Henry Phát ra một tiếng dài nhỏ thét lên, thật kỳ quái...... Hắn cau mày phàn nàn, không còn dám gây Ben Tức giận, thế là liền linh xảo điều chỉnh tốt vị trí nhắm ngay Ben Cương dương cụ ngồi xuống, chia đều đáy chậu cùng trĩu nặng túi túi dán tại đối phương cường tráng cơ bụng bên trên, Henry Cả người đều bị Ben Kiên cố cánh tay ôm ấp lấy, hắn ngón tay mềm mại linh hoạt thay Ben Mở ra cứng chắc đến bây giờ vuông vức nơ, tiếp lấy một viên một viên giải khai vướng bận áo sơmi cúc áo, làm cho đối phương trần trụi lồng ngực tại không có bất kỳ trở ngại nào sau, Henry Hưng phấn đem mềm mại trắng noãn cái vú chen đến Ben Đen nhánh cứng rắn cơ ngực bên trên.

Đừng già để ngươi bộ ngực đỉnh lấy ta, Henry.Ben Đương nhiên biết Henry Hành động này có mười phần khoe khoang ý vị, nhưng ở bạn trai trước mặt biểu hiện ra bộ ngực cũng sẽ không đưa tới đối phương ghen tị, đơn giản tới nói, Ben Chỉ đem Henry Loại này tương đương ngây thơ suy nghĩ coi như tán tỉnh một loại —— Càng là kiện thân, thân thể ngược lại càng phát ra mềm dẻo Henry Bị cha trừng phạt đem hai chân mang lên trên vai, tiếp xuống Ben Đại thủ kiềm chế lấy Henry Không có chút nào phòng ngự eo đem đối phương hung hăng hạ thấp xuống ——

Ben! Ô ô —— Say mê tại lề mề sữa giữa vú Henry Bị cái này kích thích dọa đến bỗng nhiên trừng to mắt, toàn thân hắn như bị dòng điện vọt qua giống như một cái giật mình, còn không có kịp phản ứng trong nháy mắt liền ngay sau đó bị Ben Hoàn toàn đâm vào chuẩn bị không đủ nhỏ hẹp lỗ thịt, dọa sợ đáng thương gia hỏa không chịu được giơ cao lên tay đè đến xe đỉnh chóp, để phòng bị Ben Mãnh cắm khiến cho mất đi cân bằng.Henry Thủy linh con mắt thẳng tắp tuột xuống sinh lý nước mắt, bụng dưới cơ bắp phản xạ có điều kiện kéo căng, hắn không tự chủ được cong lên thân thể gần như sắp có thể gấp lại, tại mờ nhạt đèn đuốc phụ trợ hạ, loáng thoáng nhìn thấy Ben Dữ tợn đáng sợ đen thô dương cụ đâm vào mình toàn là nước sau huyệt, kiên cường cao hoàn theo cũng không quan tâm rút ra đút vào một chút một chút đập tại bờ mông mẫn cảm khe hở bên trên, Ben Đỏ lên hai con ngươi tựa như đi săn bên trong dã thú, thừa dịp con mồi thất thần thừa cơ đem Henry Thần trí thôn phệ hầu như không còn, nam hài chỉ có thể biểu tượng phục tùng nhẹ nhàng kêu gọi cha dòng họ cầu xin tha thứ, có thể không bị 肏 Đến lật lên bạch nhãn mất đi ý thức đã phí đi hắn không ít khí lực.

Mất khống chế Henry Làm cho cả thân thể trọng tâm đều đặt ở Ben Hoàn toàn cương trên âm hành, nghịch ngợm gây sự nam hài rốt cục đạt được tương ứng trừng phạt. Nhưng yên lặng ứng phó hết thảy Ben Vẫn dư xài, hắn đem Henry Mông thịt ôm đồm đến đỏ bừng, không mang theo bất luận cái gì thương hại nắm cao đến một cái trình độ sau nâng lên eo tiếp tục đi đến đầu cắm tới.Henry, chuyên tâm điểm...... Bé ngoan, buông lỏng.

Đừng...... Không chịu nổi, quá sâu......!Henry Thanh âm mang theo suy yếu giọng nghẹn ngào, bất lực hắn tựa như nắm lấy cây cỏ cứu mạng liều mạng cào lên ô tô thiên hoa, muốn hỏng, trước đó còn bắn thật nhiều a......

Buông lỏng, để cha dạy ngươi, bảo bối của ta, cục cưng bé nhỏ, ngoan.Ben Khôi phục hòa ái ấm yên ổn thần sắc, hắn rút ra một cái tay lặng lẽ vặn chặt Henry Một bên núm vú, khác một bên thì dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp làm trấn an, hắn biết rõ bảo bối nam hài bộ ngực là đẹp nhất dễ dàng nhất bị kích thích bộ vị, bất đắc dĩ chính là Henry Chính chính thích cha loại này phảng phất thụ ngược đãi khuynh hướng giống như, đau cùng yêu đan xen kỳ diệu phương thức. Ôm ta, đừng sợ.

Ân a ——Henry Liên tục gật đầu, hai tay vòng quanh Ben Gáy, quá độ hưng phấn lúc tuôn ra nước mắt không ngừng nghỉ rơi xuống. Một đám lấp lánh tinh tinh xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ mái nhà chiếu rọi tại Henry Trên đầu, Ben Ngẩng đầu mắt thấy bảo bối của hắn rối bời sợi tóc màu đen bị ngân sắc quang huy thấm vào, thuần khiết vô hạ gương mặt sấn bên trên một bộ ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng khiến cho hắn tỏa ra lòng trắc ẩn.

Henry Đường hành lang một chút xíu bị Ben Âm hành phá đến chưa hề đến qua chỗ càng sâu, hắn ngoan ngoãn nghe cha đem nâng lên tâm tình khẩn trương chậm dần. Thật nhiều a...... Nam hài lặng lẽ phát ra âm thanh, lúc này mật huyệt càng sâu nơi riêng tư cơ hồ một tia không lọt bị Ben Xâm phạm lấy, dù cho Henry Còn đang đối với mình thân thể khai phát trình độ vô cùng kinh ngạc, tình ái dị bẩm thiên phú hắn cũng đã phản xạ có điều kiện để chỗ sâu nhất lỗ thịt học được phối hợp Ben To lớn dương cụ hình dạng kẹp chặt.

Mãnh liệt xuất tinh xúc động tự nhiên sinh ra.Ben Mò lên Henry Cái ót, tình đến nồng lúc hai người tại dưới trời sao tiến hành một phen lâu dài mà lãng mạn lưỡi hôn. Linh hoạt bóng loáng đầu lưỡi quấn quýt si mê lấy, lửa nóng nóng hổi giao hòa ở giữa lẫn nhau tranh đoạt đối phương hô hấp, tiếp lấy Ben Đỉnh tiến lỗ thịt bên trong cùng, nồng hậu dày đặc tinh dịch toàn bộ đổ vào tiến Henry Lần đầu khai phát đất hoang.

Ben Duy trì cắm vào tư thế đem Henry Đẩy lên trên ghế sa lon, thừa dịp tinh dịch bôi trơn xuống tới về nhanh chóng đem đối phương thao đành phải đỡ dậy cửa sổ xe, để làm càn nóng bỏng rên rỉ cùng thổ tức quanh quẩn tại vùng ngoại ô không khí lạnh như băng bên trong.

Từ bỏ......Ben, sẽ bị phát hiện, sẽ bị phát hiện...... Đắm chìm trong tình ái vui thích bên trong Henry Cuối cùng ý thức được mình vẫn là cái Hollywood ngôi sao của ngày mai, ai có thể biết sẽ có hay không có khiêng trường thương đoản pháo cẩu tử sớm đã thu được bọn hắn bỏ trốn phong thanh sau lập tức đến đây. Chí ít Henry Cũng không muốn bị đập tới mình bộ này như mẫu cẩu giống như, bị hợp tác đồng bạn sau nhập làm được ghé vào trên cửa sổ xe một mặt dâm loạn bộ dáng —— Cứ việc liên quan tới Ben Cùng Henry Cùng giới chuyện xấu tại phim chiếu lên trong lúc đó sớm đã bị coi như sách lược tuyên truyền mà truyền bá đến lưu loát.

Nhưng là ngươi còn không có xuất tinh.Ben Không cho phép người yêu không có đạt tới cao trào liền kết thúc tình ái, hắn là cái truy cầu hoàn mỹ nam nhân, chẳng những vô cùng hưởng thụ quan sát Henry Xuất tinh lúc thẹn thùng mà kích động gương mặt, còn chờ mong bắt được bạn trai cương bộ phận sinh dục phun ra bao hàm lấy nồng đậm xạ hương hormone bạch trọc một khắc này.

Nhưng, nhưng ta bắn không ra nha...... Kỳ thật Henry Đã sớm tại bị Ben Cắm thời điểm đã bị đội lên tuyến tiền liệt cao trào, tinh trùng cũng đã theo tựa như như mật đường dính chặt trước dịch lưu quang. Hắn giống như là muốn hướng Ben Chứng minh cái gì giống như làm cho đối phương nắm chặt hai cái túi túi ước lượng, đồng thời dùng mang theo áy náy giọng điệu xin khoan dung, ta sẽ nước tiểu rồi......

Ngoan bảo bối, ngươi muốn để cha khổ sở sao?Ben Chụp lên Henry Phía sau lưng, lạnh thấu xương hôn vụn vụn vặt vặt khắc ở bảo bối xuất mồ hôi hột trên gáy.

Henry Nội tâm run lên, còn không có kịp phản ứng lúc đã bị Ben Chặn ngang ôm lấy. Tiếp lấy bắp đùi của hắn cây bị người yêu đại thủ giam cấm, lấy một cái cực kì xấu hổ tư thái giơ cao lên hai chân, tiếp lấy Ben Đem hắn xô đẩy đến cạnh cửa —— Tại ý thức đến Ben Muốn làm gì thời điểm, Henry Đã tới không kịp ngăn lại.

Không muốn! Van ngươi...... Không muốn!Henry Sợ hãi kêu gọi lấy, đạt được vẻn vẹn Ben Dán lên hắn run run đôi môi khẽ hôn. Cửa xe bị đẩy ra, hắn giữa hai chân nửa cứng ngắc bộ phận sinh dục tính cả bị các loại chất lỏng ướt nhẹp lông mu cùng nhau hoàn toàn bại lộ tại dã ngoại, Ben Một cái chân giẫm vào thổ địa, phối hợp với cánh tay lực lượng đem Henry Hai chân được chia càng mở, ổn ổn đương đương gánh chịu đứng dậy thượng nhân thể trọng.

Không phải nói muốn tè ra quần sao?Ben Xích lại gần Henry Bên tai lấy ám hắc kỵ sĩ giọng trầm thấp hỏi, đã dụ hoặc lại tội ác, Henry?

Ô ô......Henry Khóc sụt sùi, tại Batman bức bách hạ khuất phục. Xấp xỉ co rút sau huyệt giảo gấp Ben Thô to âm hành, tại đối phương hôn tai đồng thời vờn quanh ở bên tai thúc nước tiểu huýt sáo hạ há miệng run rẩy đái ra.Henry Đang run rẩy thân thể tình huống dưới tích táp nước tiểu tới đất bên trên, bốc lên quỷ dị nhiệt khí chất lỏng màu vàng óng tưới nước một mảng lớn bùn đất, hắn khẩn trương đến có thể cảm giác được bắp đùi động mạch chủ gấp rút nhảy lên, cái này cực kỳ khuất nhục tư thái để hắn nhìn qua cùng bị gia trưởng dạy đem nước tiểu hài đồng không hề khác gì nhau.

Dài dằng dặc mà dày vò ác thú vị đùa giỡn rốt cục tại Ben Ban thưởng tính ẩm ướt hôn xuống kết thúc.Henry Bị nằm ngang ôm công chúa về trong xe, cha xoa xoa đầu của hắn, thay ngẩn người hắn đẩy ra che chắn con mắt nhỏ tóc quăn, ôn nhu an ủi hắn là hài tử ngoan.Ben Sạch sẽ âu phục áo khoác choàng tại Henry Trên bụng, rút ra tơ tằm khăn tay lau bảo bối vô cùng bẩn nhưng vẫn đáng yêu quy đầu cùng phấn hồng tiểu huyệt, tính cả cạo sạch lông ngực bị bắn qua tinh dịch sữa sữa cũng hảo hảo thanh lý qua một lần.

Đang lúc Ben Dự định trở lại ghế lái tiếp tục xuất phát lúc, Henry Lại kéo lại cổ tay của hắn không cho hắn rời đi.

Thế nào?Ben Ngồi xuống, quan tâm hôn người yêu cái trán, đem trần trụi hắn ôm sát.

Sau khi cao triều thất thần Henry Trên mặt đỏ ửng rất dễ để cho người ta sinh ra ý nghĩ xấu. Đừng nóng vội, lại ôm ta một cái mà...... Màn bạc bên trên vĩ đại siêu nhân khó được biểu lộ ra như thế vũ mị tư thái, bị Ben Hoàn toàn chiếm hữu thể xác tinh thần thời khóa biểu hiện ra làm cho không người nào có thể cự tuyệt dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, mười phần một đầu bị chăn nuôi thuần thục bé ngoan chó.

Ben Bàn tay bưng lấy Henry Đầu, hắn để Henry Rút vào trong ngực của hắn ôm lấy mình. Nam hài ngoan ngoãn liếm liếm cha trong lòng bàn tay, tiểu xảo hai tay nắm Ben Đại thủ, trông mong ngước nhìn tinh không nhu nhu mà hỏi thăm, muốn cầu ước nguyện sao?

Henry Thủy chung là Ben Nâng ở đáy lòng ngoan bảo bối.

END  
Lạnh cát ByOlamicabron  
Work Text:  
Liệt nhật thiêu đốt rạn nứt đại địa, kiệt Lott đem sư thứu giẫm tại dưới chân, cố hết sức rút ra trên thi thể Ngân Kiếm.

Ánh mắt nhìn về phía phương bắc, xuyên thấu qua bay lên cát bụi cùng núi non trùng điệp dãy núi sớm đã thấy không rõ quen thuộc thành trấn hình dáng, mỗi lần đều là như thế —— Đương tình triều nhiệt lưu phun lên bụng dưới lúc, hắn mới ý thức tới mình đi được thực sự quá xa. Mệt mỏi mạch máu dán huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch trực nhảy, giữa hai chân từng chiếm được chí cao vui thích nhục động chảy ra dâm dịch, thấm ướt khe mông.

Là thời điểm cần phải trở về. Nhưng Á Tư Kerr còn đang chờ hắn sao?

Kiệt Lott lắc đầu không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là bước nhanh cưỡi lên ngựa lưng, rời đi mảnh này hoang vắng chi địa.

*

Mới đầu hết thảy đều là sắc màu ấm, vô luận là mặt trời, mới nướng xoã tung bánh mì, vẫn là thi nhân giở trò xấu vào bạch lang sợi tóc bên trong đáng yêu sồ cúc. Bạch lang thần sắc lại là lạnh như vậy, giống ban đêm ẩn hiện u lam yêu linh.

Dù vậy, Á Tư Kerr cũng xưa nay không keo kiệt tại ca ngợi bạch lang, phảng phất kiệt Lott sắc đẹp cùng dâm thái, tính cả những cái kia ngang ngược quái đản hỉ nộ vô thường, đều là thượng thiên ban ân.

Bạch lang mới gặp thi nhân thời điểm, đã vượt qua hơn bảy mươi cái không thú vị dậy sóng, cung cấp hắn tiết dục nhân loại hoặc á nhân lỗ mãng mà thô tục, ngoại trừ kê ba lớn bên ngoài không còn gì khác. Bạch lang không nhớ nổi bọn hắn bất kỳ người nào khuôn mặt —— Livia sói cái xưa nay không cần vì ai thủ trinh, hắn dùng qua liền ném, không lưu luyến chút nào, như thế tùy tiện mà nóng bỏng —— Á Tư Kerr lần đầu tiên liền yêu cái này cao không thể chạm mỹ nhân, giống một con luyến mẫu nhỏ sữa chó giống như, đi theo hắn phía sau cái mông nhảy nhót ầm ĩ. Bạch lang đuổi không đi hắn, mặc cho hắn phủ động dây đàn cao giọng ca hát, dùng ưu mỹ hạ lưu lời nói thô tục trêu chọc mình đầy đặn hai vú cùng bờ mông. Bạch lang dương giận, lại tại ngoái nhìn thời điểm khóe mắt mang mị, hắn vô tình hay cố ý câu dẫn thi nhân, cái này đủ để làm bất luận kẻ nào luân hãm.

Nhưng khi hắn nhóm đi vào không người ngoại ô, nằm tại kiệt Lott vì tận tình hầu hạ mà chế tạo dưới mặt đất sào huyệt lúc, thi nhân không hề giống những cái kia thô lỗ giống đực mất khống chế. Đối mặt với toàn thân trần truồng mỹ lệ sói cái, thi nhân chỉ là dùng đầu ngón tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí đụng vào môi của hắn, khuôn mặt, rung động mi mắt, phảng phất tại đối đãi một vòng vào đêm trước đó chớp mắt là qua lưu quang.

Hắn vô cùng quý trọng bạch lang, đến mức để bạch lang cảm thấy sợ hãi. Dù sao mình ngoại trừ hạ thể hai nơi có thể tùy ý cắm làm nộn huyệt, còn có cái gì đáng giá người khác đi bảo vệ đây này.

Nhưng hắn cuối cùng vẫn là lợi dụng thi nhân nồng đậm tình cảm, hắn cần một cái hoàn toàn tiếp nhận hắn thậm chí yêu chiều hắn người, tại hàng năm trong vòng một tuần dậy sóng bên trong trở thành trượng phu của hắn. Những ngày kia, kiệt Lott tử cung luôn luôn kiều nhuyễn tham lam, một giọt không dư thừa ép khô thi nhân dương tinh, Á Tư Kerr cùng hắn thấm mồ hôi ôm ở một khối, thương tiếc vuốt ve sữa của hắn mái tóc dài màu trắng.

Thỉnh thoảng, kiệt Lott sẽ tại tình yêu khoảng cách tinh thần thanh minh, giật mình mình chính không chút kiêng kỵ hấp thu người trẻ tuổi mạnh mẽ sinh mệnh.

May mà, những cái kia lưu luyến giao hợp là thật ẩm ướt đến tận xương tủy, nhỏ sữa chó đại kê ba đem hắn âm đạo chống kín kẽ, chen mất hắn tất cả lý trí. Bạch lang hiếm khi bộc lộ tình cảm, nhưng ở người trẻ tuổi bao hàm yêu quý quán chú, hắn sẽ nhẹ giọng thút thít, vì những cái kia quá nhiều gánh chịu mê luyến cùng nhiệt tình, cùng bị người quý trọng phiêu nhiên khoái cảm.

Lại về sau, vô luận kiệt Lott độc thân đi cái gì xa xôi mà hung hiểm địa vực, kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại mỗi một năm nóng nhất giữa hè trở lại sào huyệt, kia là hắn cùng Á Tư Kerr ước định.

Bạch lang là cái tự tư lại thiếu yêu kỹ nữ, Á Tư Kerr là hắn tiêu khiển, tiết dục côn thịt, nhưng cũng là hắn chỉ có kết cục. Thi nhân biết bạch lang không muốn mang lấy hắn lữ hành, nhưng hắn nguyện ý đi làm một cái khổ đợi tình cảm chân thành ngu xuẩn.

*

Đại lục cảnh sắc tại trong hơn mười năm gia tốc biến thiên, đồng dạng là nóng hạ, đã từng loá mắt thế giới màu vàng bây giờ khắp nơi trên đất cây khô, khô ráo thương nham ngăn không được gió, bị thổi ngã xuống đất, nện lên một mảnh bụi đất tung bay.

Kiệt Lott tại một chỗ phong hoá rộng thạch phía sau tìm được đã không rõ ràng lắm sào huyệt tiêu ký, dưới nền đất, Á Tư Kerr sớm tại nơi đó chờ hắn.

Lão nhân tiều tụy hai tay run rẩy kích thích dây đàn, tại nhìn thấy bạch lang một sát na kia, đục ngầu trong hai mắt hiện lên một tia sáng tỏ. Hắn kềm chế vô tận mừng rỡ, mắt thấy mình ngày nhớ đêm mong mỹ nhân rút đi áo choàng, tháo bỏ xuống khôi giáp, về sau mềm mại không xương tiến vào trong lồng ngực của mình, an tĩnh nháy mắt to màu vàng óng.

Rốt cục lại gặp được ngươi...... Ta mỹ lệ bạch lang, Á Tư Kerr kích động đến nói năng lộn xộn, khô quắt bàn tay vuốt ve bạch lang sung mãn mà phấn nộn da thịt, hoàn toàn như trước đây mê người, đúng như ta lần đầu gặp ngươi như vậy, ta biết...... Lặng im xử nữ cùng phóng đãng thục phụ đồng thời nghỉ lại tại trong cơ thể của ngươi.

Kiệt Lott giãy dụa eo nhỏ, suy nghĩ đã không rõ ràng lắm. Khi hắn nhìn thấy thi nhân khóe mắt nếp nhăn bởi vì tiếu dung mà rõ ràng, chẳng biết tại sao hốc mắt nóng ướt, khó nhịn nắm chặt thi nhân vạt áo, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm ôm ta một cái.

Ngoan, ngoan, ta cô nương tốt. Trên đường đi nhịn được vất vả sao, muốn cha yêu thương ngươi?

Bạch lang hốc mắt càng ướt, hắn chịu không được thi nhân già đi, cũng chịu không được hắn không thèm để ý chút nào thậm chí trêu tức thái độ. Á Tư Kerr sờ lấy hắn thịt hồ hồ âm phụ, một bên hôn hắn có chút mân mê bờ môi, mút vào sói cái miệng bên trong ngọt chất mật.

Hắn kiệt Lott, vô luận chỗ đó đều tinh mỹ tuyệt luân, liền liền những cái kia màu sáng vết sẹo cũng đã trở thành khắp nơi kiều nộn điểm mẫn cảm. Bàn tay của lão nhân sờ khắp bạch lang toàn thân, dẫn xuất run rẩy thấp giọng mị gọi, cuối cùng đứng tại tiểu xảo non nớt hậu môn bên trên, chỗ kia màu hồng khe hở bị quyền giao quen thuộc, chính chậm rãi chảy ra động tình nước, Á Tư Kerr đem nắm đấm cắm đi vào, quá mềm trượt lỗ hậu môn chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy cổ tay của hắn.

Không muốn chơi lỗ đít...... Á Tư Kerr...... Kiệt Lott cắn lấy cánh tay của lão nhân bên trên, lực đạo đầy đủ lưu lại dấu răng, thi nhân bất đắc dĩ hôn hắn trắng nõn cái trán, nắm đấm tại ấm áp ruột bên trong dùng sức lật quấy trừu sáp.

A a...... Thật chua...... Không muốn, sẽ nước tiểu......

Không có việc gì, bảo bối, chờ ngươi triệt để tiến vào dậy sóng, cha sẽ đem tinh dịch đưa vào ngươi tiểu tử trong cung.

Bạch lang nước mắt đầm đìa, nhưng hắn rất rõ ràng, Á Tư Kerr thân thể đã không cách nào thỏa mãn hắn vượt qua dài dằng dặc dậy sóng kỳ, càng đừng đề cập hắn cần nhất tần số cao rót tinh. Ủy khuất cùng khổ sở tại sói cái yếu ớt dậy sóng bên trong bị phóng đại mấy lần, hắn nức nở, bị thi nhân nắm đấm 肏 Đau lỗ đít, dâm thủy chảy tràn bốn phía tí tách thành âm thanh, nhưng tử cung lại đói khát đến muốn mạng.

Lão nhân làm cái gì đều giống như tràn ngập thâm tình lại hữu tâm vô lực, kiệt Lott tại một lần ngắn ngủi hôn mê sau triệt để nghênh đón dậy sóng. Khi đó, một chút ánh trăng từ trong khe hở thấu tiến đến, kiệt Lott toàn thân trần trụi, mặt ngậm xuân sắc, tinh tế mà có quang trạch da thịt để hắn đẹp đến mức kinh người, ai có thể chịu đựng không đi yêu thương dạng này thú cái đâu. Nhưng hắn lại tại giọng dịu dàng cầu xin, khó chịu dùng chân kẹp lấy lão nam nhân tay, đem mình ẩm ướt hồ hồ âm thần dán tại trên cánh tay vặn eo bày hông cọ động, lưu lại mảng lớn dính chất mật.

Á Tư Kerr nhìn qua trong ánh mắt của hắn mang theo áy náy, hắn đã qua tại già yếu mà cương khó khăn, chỉ là không ngừng hôn, an ủi bạch lang môi lưỡi.

Kiệt Lott kẹp lấy cánh tay của hắn cao trào, sau đó khóc đem lão nam nhân nắm đấm ngồi vào câu người hoa huyệt bên trong, Á Tư Kerr mò tới tình cảm chân thành nhẵn mịn sản đạo, tại bạch lang kêu thảm thiết bên trong mở ra năm ngón tay, nhào nặn hắn không chiếm được thỏa mãn sưng cổ tử cung.

Ngày đó thời gian còn lại bên trong, kiệt Lott miệng nhỏ đem Á Tư Kerr âm hành hút tới nửa cứng ngắc, nhưng kia đã đầy đủ, đương bạch lang âm đạo lại lần nữa bị kê ba cắm vào, mở rộng ra chặt khít cung miệng lúc, bạch lang đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, nhìn xem dưới thân già nua nam nhân chưa bao giờ thay đổi si tình bộ dáng.

Hắn trước kia liền ngửi ra người sắp chết mệnh số, lần này, hắn nguyện ý vì thi nhân lưu lại thứ gì.

*

Bạch lang dậy sóng kỳ kết thúc ngày đó, Á Tư Kerr ngủ thẳng tới buổi chiều.

Thi nhân sau khi tỉnh dậy nhìn thấy, liền bạch lang đưa lưng về phía hắn đâm tóc mỹ cảnh. Dạng này kiệt Lott, cực kỳ giống tận tình hoan ái sau trang điểm Mạn Lệ phụ nhân.

Mà hắn biết rõ, bạch lang cũng không có tại dậy sóng bên trong đạt được bất luận cái gì thỏa mãn.

Về sau đừng lại tới, Á Tư Kerr, vì thân thể của ngươi nghĩ, về rượu của ngươi quán đi.

Tách rời lúc, kiệt Lott gối lên trước ngực của hắn, nhẹ nhàng đối với hắn nói, ta cũng không phải là ghét bỏ ngươi, chỉ là......

Xuỵt, đừng nói nữa, cô gái của ta. Á Tư Kerr khớp xương rõ ràng tay run rẩy vuốt ve tóc của hắn, chậm rãi, bao hàm trân ái.

Để cho ta nhìn nhìn lại khuôn mặt tươi cười của ngươi.

Ta sẽ không...... Kiệt Lott chôn ở bộ ngực hắn, tại Á Tư Kerr sờ hắn gương mặt thời điểm đem đầu rủ xuống đến trầm thấp, theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng, bạch lang càng phát ra xinh xắn động lòng người, Á Tư Kerr vui vẻ nâng lên khuôn mặt của hắn, tại một màn kia ửng đỏ khắc xuống một hôn.

Không miễn cưỡng ngươi. Có thể nhìn thấy ngươi e lệ bộ dáng đã đầy đủ.

Trời tối lúc, kiệt Lott cùng Á Tư Kerr cuối cùng phân biệt. Bạch lang phủ thêm áo choàng, cưỡi ngựa mà xuyên qua lạnh cát. Trên nửa đường hắn quay đầu nhìn một cái, nhìn thấy Á Tư Kerr y nguyên yên lặng đứng tại chỗ, không có vui vẻ đưa tiễn khúc cũng không có ầm ĩ, dù sao, hắn cũng không có càng nhiều năng lượng đến thiêu đốt nhiệt tình.

*

Một năm sau, kiệt Lott từ nổi bật thản kia biết được Á Tư Kerr tin chết.

Cho dù bị quẳng xuống như vậy, tóc trắng xoá thi nhân cuối cùng vẫn là đi lạnh cát chi cảnh, không có thể chờ đợi đến tình cảm chân thành sói cái, nhưng chờ được mình mệnh đồ kết cục.

Phụ thân ngươi...... Nhưng thật ra là cái rất cố chấp người.

Bạch lang ôm trong ngực anh hài, vẻ mặt hốt hoảng, cặp kia cơ linh màu sáng nháy mắt một cái nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, cực kỳ giống vị kia quen thuộc lão hữu.

Ta còn có thể gặp lại hắn hạng người như vậy sao?

end

Khổ mầm rượu Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Kết quả là, vẫn là Kael Mạc Hãn.

Bạch lang tại Weiser Murs trong ngực thức tỉnh. Trong không khí tràn ngập mạch mầm mùi hương thoang thoảng, luyện kim dược thảo ngao thành nước tại cũ kỹ dụng cụ bên trong cuồn cuộn chảy xuôi, phát ra bọt khí vỡ tan thanh âm.

Mơ hồ tầm mắt bên trong, lão nam nhân gốc râu cằm so trước kia càng trắng hơn. Kiệt Lott lắc ung dung vươn tay, lại bị Weiser Murs đè lại thủ đoạn để ở trước ngực, hơi có vẻ thô lỗ động tác để bạch lang hốc mắt ẩm ướt. Weiser Murs nhìn xem hắn khó gặp yếu ớt bộ dáng, trong lòng minh bạch mấy phần, mang theo áy náy xoa khuôn mặt của hắn, vung lên bên tai tóc dài hôn mẫn cảm sau tai da thịt.

Che kín kiếm kén dày đặc bàn tay ấm áp hữu lực, bạch lang phát ra hài lòng lẩm bẩm, giống con bị vò thuận da lông dễ hỏng sói cái. Thân mật động tác không khỏi để cho người ta suy nghĩ trở lại trước đây —— Chưa nhân sự nhỏ sói cái lần thứ nhất trên giường ngượng ngùng kẹp chân, thư giải nạn nhịn xuân triều, lão nam nhân cứ như vậy sờ soạng bò lên trên giường của hắn, từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, một tay che lấy miệng của hắn, tay kia khép lại hắn trơn ướt một mảnh sung mãn âm hộ, dùng ngón tay khẽ bóp âm đế, đào khoét kiều nộn nhỏ hẹp ấu nữ sản đạo.

Kiệt Lott cũng không phải là hoàn toàn sẽ không phản kháng, chỉ là lúc đó tuổi nhỏ, tinh tế bắp chân giãy dụa đá đá quá mức phí công. Bị hắn gọi là cha nam nhân tiến vào trong chăn, nắm chặt mắt cá chân hắn từng cây mút vào đáng yêu ngón chân, tiểu Bạch sói thẹn thùng mà khẩn trương, mỗi khi nghe được Weiser Murs trầm thấp gọi hắn nữ nhi ngoan, hắn liền mềm nhũn thân thể, từ bỏ tất cả chống cự.

Nữ nhi ngoan, thế nào? 

Xưng hô thế này sẽ luôn để cho hắn lộ ra muốn khóc thần sắc, đúng như hiện tại.

Đối mặt mới biết yêu lúc cái thứ nhất thần phục nam nhân, bây giờ trôi qua hơn phân nữa cái thế kỷ, sói cái nhục thể còn nhớ hết thảy, thậm chí hoài niệm lấy bắn vào ấm tổ cỗ thứ nhất tinh đặc.

Ta gặp phải ta mẹ đẻ.

Kiệt Lott nói, thanh âm khàn khàn trong mang theo nghẹn ngào. Cao ngạo như hắn, nhất lúc tuyệt vọng nghĩ cũng chỉ có Weiser Murs. Hắn tưởng niệm quá khứ màu trắng khói bếp cùng trùng điệp chập trùng thành lũy, du côn xấu sư huynh đệ cùng nghiêm ngặt đạo sư, hắn cầm kiếm tại cọc bên trên khoái hoạt chạy, nghịch ngợm mà hưng phấn đứng tại cuối cùng chờ đợi lão nam nhân đuổi kịp hắn, giận dữ mắng mỏ hắn, chỉ đạo hắn...... Còn có, vuốt ve hắn, có lẽ càng nhiều hơn chính là vuốt ve, giống hiền lành phụ thân như vậy xác nhận hắn trưởng thành tứ chi cùng cái eo, cùng trên thân bởi vì huấn luyện cùng trách phạt lưu lại tím xanh vết thương, lại về sau, liền hắn phát dục tròn trịa vú mềm và đáy chậu bên trong mềm nhũn hai bên âm thần.

Cho dù là dạng này, bạch lang cũng muốn trở lại người kia bên người, hắn, cha, so bất luận kẻ nào đều đau yêu hắn.

Xuỵt, ta biết, ngươi kiên cường nhất hài tử.

Weiser Murs ngữ khí trầm ổn, nghe không ra bất luận cái gì tình cảm ba động, hắn tự nhiên biết bạch lang muốn nghe không phải cái này, nhưng khi bạch lang dùng mỹ lệ mắt vàng khao khát nhìn về phía hắn lúc, chung quanh lắc lư ánh nến ở trong phòng ném xuống bóng đen, mờ tối sáng đến đáng sợ mắt mèo giống cho hắn mở một cái thẩm vấn chi môn, bên trong bày ra tất cả đều là hắn pha tạp không chịu nổi tội trạng. Hắn có được cùng kiệt Lott giống nhau như đúc mắt vàng, nhưng hôm nay trong mắt của hắn sớm đã che kín che lấp, tuổi già mất đi quang hoa, đã từng cường đại nhất sói phái liệp ma nhân, yêu bạch lang lại tính xâm non nớt hắn Weiser Murs, đã không thể lại thỏa mãn ngày khác ích lòng tham không đáy nhục thể.

Đại lục mỗi một góc đều truyền xướng lấy liệp ma nhân hương diễm kỷ sự, so với hắn săn ma mới có thể, mọi người tiêu nghĩ chính là hắn hoang đường thân thể mềm mại, lấy tính vì giấy thông hành tại trang nghiêm trong vương cung cấu tạo tửu trì nhục lâm, những cái kia qua lại quỷ bí chi cảnh thời gian chẳng những không thể cắt giảm bạch lang nhuệ khí, ngược lại làm hắn sống thành truyền thuyết cổ xưa bên trong hấp tinh ăn tủy dâm yêu. Bực này xinh đẹp tuyệt luân ma vật, Weiser Murs không muốn giết hắn, càng không khả năng khống chế được hắn.

Nhưng Weiser Murs ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ mộng thấy lúc trước nhỏ yếu thiếu niên, tại nam nhân ôm lấy hắn thời điểm, cái này tóc đen bạch da tiểu thiên sứ chảy nước mắt, đáng thương gọi hắn cha, phảng phất ngoại trừ Weiser Murs, thế gian bất luận kẻ nào đều không cứu vớt được hắn.

Lão nam nhân tay phát ra rung động, cẩn thận sờ về phía bạch lang đùi quấn băng vải vết thương, hỏi hắn đau không, kiệt Lott thất vọng quay đầu, nhắm lại cặp kia có thể chiếu rọi ra hắn huy hoàng mà không chịu nổi một đời đôi mắt.

Bạch lang vẫn là giống như trước kia, cho dù quả mọng thành thục, tại mật dịch thấm vào bên trong làm càn trầm luân, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn thấy hắn nam nhân đầu tiên, hắn liền từ diễm tình đãng phụ biến thành bị nuông chiều hài tử. Weiser Murs ôm hắn thời điểm trong lòng mang theo tự trách, môi khô ráo lại không bị khống chế hôn sói cái xinh đẹp cái cổ, chậm rãi cho tới vai, sau đó duỗi lưỡi liếm hướng phủ kín thục phụ mồ hôi non mềm nách.

Cha...... Xấu nhất.

Kiệt Lott hơi mở hai mắt, nhẹ nhàng thanh âm bé không thể nghe, mang theo cỗ mị người hờn dỗi, bị điện giật giống như khoái cảm khiến Weiser Murs ngây ngẩn cả người, nhìn chằm chằm bạch lang bị liếm lấy ướt sũng dưới nách, quăn xoắn lông tóc bị liếm lấy dính chung một chỗ, như cùng hắn lần thứ nhất cho nhỏ sói cái liếm âm tràng cảnh.

Weiser Murs lui về sau, so với để kiệt Lott sinh khí, hắn càng không hi vọng mình mất khống chế.

Dược tề tác dụng dưới, kiệt Lott rất nhanh buồn ngủ, chìm vào mộng đẹp. Lão nam nhân một mực ôm hắn, ngón tay mơn trớn mỗi một chỗ quen thuộc lại tăng thêm lạ lẫm da thịt. Hắn biết ni không già đức ngày gần đây tại xung quanh vương quốc quy mô tiến công, mà kiệt Lott sớm muộn sẽ bị cuốn vào trong đó, cái này khiến hắn không bỏ mà lo lắng.

Tại trước đây thật lâu, Weiser Murs liền dự đoán qua bạch lang sẽ trở thành đại lục này xinh đẹp nhất cường đại liệp ma nhân, kia là hắn làm ân sư chờ mong. Nhưng ở kiệt Lott có kinh lần đầu ngày đó, hắn dao động, lại về sau, kiệt Lott ròng rã một năm đều bị giam tại Kael Mạc Hãn, trong khi các đệ tử của hắn tứ tán tại đại lục mưu sinh thời điểm, hắn vì Weiser Murs sinh một cái tử thai.

Từ đó về sau, Weiser Murs vĩnh viễn đối với hắn thẹn trong lòng. Hắn muốn kiệt Lott làm hắn tình phụ, thê tử của hắn cùng nữ nhi, nhưng hắn không muốn nhìn thấy mình tình cảm chân thành bởi vì vĩnh viễn không chiếm được thỏa mãn tình thương của mẹ mà tê tâm liệt phế khóc rống, kiệt Lott không có mẫu thân, cũng vô pháp sinh hạ khỏe mạnh con cái, cái này toàn bộ quy tội Weiser Murs, là hắn tham lam, chủ quan cùng ngu xuẩn đúc thành đây hết thảy.

Hắn đâu còn có thể lại đi yêu hắn.

end

have you noticed I' ve been gone?suzukiblu  
Summary:

Jaskier is a very good kisser, and almost kisses Geralt often enough, which is a damn sight closer than most people get. Even when he' s paying for it, he doesn' t get kissed enough. Jaskier gets close, though. 

He pulls back, eventually—regrettably—and grins up at him, face flushed and expression delighted. Geralt' s chest aches just looking at him. 

Sorry, I think I' m early, Jaskier says apologetically, then kisses him again, and again, and . . . 

Geralt has no idea what he thinks he needs to be sorry for.  
Notes:

I wasn't gonna write more in this AU but the commenters really brought their A-game: a biography of the author.  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
Geralt is late. He didn't mean to be, but there was trouble on the road—twice—and the weather was shit, and Roach threw a shoe, and it's been a miserable trip overall. His last job ended in new scars and no money and he hasn't had a decent bath in days and he's fucking hungry because the hunting's been terrible. 

So he's late. Almost two days late, which is fucking appalling. Wet and miserable and late. 

This is it, he thinks as he trudges into town. This is the time Jaskier won't be there. This is the time he'll show up smelling like a stranger—someone who can give him what he really wants, and not just a weak facsimile. This is the end, and last time was already the last time. 

Geralt exhales. Inhales. Breathes. 

He doesn' t know that yet. 

Maybe it' s been too long since they' ve seen each other. It' s only been a few months since Jaskier bit him, not even half a year, which is nothing. Longer to a human, yes, but still. It' s still too soon to be expecting that kind of thing. 

Jaskier will leave him eventually, obviously, but not yet. Not this time.

Not this time, he repeats to himself as he twists Roach' s reins in his fingers. 

If he braces himself for it every time, though, he' ll be ready when it finally happens. 

He goes to the inn they' re supposed to meet at. He stables Roach. He goes inside. It' s not too late in the day, but the tavern is already lively, and he keeps his hood up so it' ll stay that way. Jaskier' s probably been singing about him. 

If he' s here. If this isn' t the time.

Geralt exhales, and blames the long-faded remnants of the bond bite for the thousandth time. He never worried this much about Jaskier leaving before. He' d known he would, eventually, but in the same way every human eventually leaves. They change, and then they move on. Geralt doesn' t. Ever. 

Witchers don' t move on. 

I' m looking for a bard. Would' ve come into town about two days ago. Sings about witchers, he says to the omega behind the bar, who titters brightly at the question. This is it, Geralt thinks again; this is the end. 

Oh, you mean Jaskier? she says. She' s about to tell him he' s run off with some pretty young beta or is playing at being a kept boy in some rich omega' s house or isn' t in town at all, Geralt thinks. He went out. Said if anyone asked for him to say he' d be back by dark. 

Hn, Geralt says.

He goes back outside. It' s too loud in the tavern, and it' s not close enough to dark to make it worth waiting inside. He can see if there' s work fit for a witcher around here and come back later. Won' t take long. 

There' s not, unfortunately, which is going to be a problem. Geralt barely has enough money to cover a night at the inn, and that' ll leave nothing to feed Roach and himself with while they' re in town. They' ll have to move on quick. 

Maybe Jaskier will come with them, he thinks. He' s not on any hunts right now, but sometimes the other tags along just to tag along, though Geralt' s never been able to figure out how to make him do it on purpose. 

It' s getting dark. He heads back to the inn, still two days late, still not sure Jaskier won' t smell like some stranger when he gets there, and still dead on his feet. He just wants to go to sleep and stay there, ideally with Jaskier in the room. Unlikely, since Jaskier must already have his own room, but . . . 

Right outside the inn, he catches a familiar scent in the air, and pauses with his hand on the door. 

That' s not coming from inside. 

He follows Jaskier' s scent around the side of the building with the vague sense of resignation that he' ll find him halfway up some farmgirl' s skirts, but he can' t help following it all the same. It' s Jaskier, and . . . 

And. 

Listen, a familiar voice says around the corner. Geralt can already picture the placating gesture Jaskier' s making as he speaks. Look, I understand I' m a tempting morsel, but existing in the same building as someone' s mate is not a come-on, alright? 

Geralt . . . pauses, and frowns. What is he talking about? 

And snuggling up to my Molly ain' t? an unfamiliar voice snarls. 

Excuse me, 'your Molly' was the one snuggling! Jaskier protests. I am spoken for, actually! 

Geralt feels . . . odd, hearing him say that. He steps around the corner and finds Jaskier backed against the back of the building by a pair of rough-looking alphas, and snarls reflexively. The alphas both startle, and Jaskier—

Geralt! he says, lighting up in obvious delight. 

Jaskier throws himself past the bug-eyed alphas and right at him. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him full on the mouth, and something tense and miserable in Geralt' s body softens. Lightens, even, like Jaskier just picked up a weight he didn' t even know he was carrying.

What are you doing? he asks, cupping the other' s face in his hands and checking for bruising. He doesn' t see anything, at least. Jaskier beams up at him, hooking his hands around his wrists. 

He smells so good. 

Having a misunderstanding with the locals, he says, then hums happily as Geralt puts his nose in his hair and just . . . inhales. Just for a moment. 

He smells so good. 

Just a misunderstanding, one of the alphas agrees warily, holding up their hands. He smelled like an alpha, s' all.

Geralt growls at them. Both alphas take a step back. They' re making an obvious and oft-repeated mistake, which is that Jaskier only smells like an alpha because he' s been scented by a particularly virile one, but Geralt' s willing to lean into it if it means they' ll fuck off faster. 

He' s definitely not an alpha, but people always assume, especially when they' re together. Witchers have subtle scents. Jaskier does not. 

We' ll just be on our way, won' t we, the other alpha says, and both of them choose the better part of valor and flee. Jaskier laughs, then kisses Geralt again, curling his fingers against the back of his neck, and he can' t help but melt into it. 

Jaskier is just . . . so much. Always so, so much. 

Geralt pushes his nose into the other' s hair again, then sniffs down his throat and across his shoulder, looking for unfamiliar scents. There are a lot, because it' s Jaskier and people touch him all the time, but nothing lingering or invasive. 

He smells even better than Geralt remembered, which is saying something. 

Flirt! Jaskier says with another laugh, pushing his hands into his hair and kissing his temple. Geralt snorts, then presses his own mouth against one of Jaskier' s scent glands, brief but rough. Ooo. Definite flirt. You' re late, you know. 

Got held up, Geralt grunts. 

Anything worth writing about? Jaskier asks, then laughs again when Geralt bites his shoulder, twining his fingers through his hair. Oh, you know I have to ask. Come here, let me kiss you some more. 

That' s hard to argue with, so Geralt doesn' t.

Jaskier is a very good kisser, and almost kisses Geralt often enough, which is a damn sight closer than most people get. Even when he' s paying for it, he doesn' t get kissed enough. Jaskier gets close, though. 

He pulls back, eventually—regrettably—and grins up at him, face flushed and expression delighted. Geralt' s chest aches just looking at him.

Sorry, I think I' m early, Jaskier says apologetically, then kisses him again, and again, and . . . 

Geralt has no idea what he thinks he needs to be sorry for. 

So sweet, every time, delicious. Makes me want to eat you all up, Jaskier murmurs between kisses, and Geralt feels softer and softer and like he could melt away completely, if the other just keeps that up. I want to fuck you through the floor. 

Yes. Geralt could definitely melt. 

"Settle for a wall?" he asks, glancing at the back of the building. Jaskier makes a delighted sound and Geralt tugs him towards the wall, letting his shoulders hit it. Jaskier kisses him again, tugging his hood down and out of the way. Geralt wishes he was wearing less. He's already wet, Jaskier's overwhelming scent and lingering kisses more than accomplishing the job, and he wants him inside him. Wants his knot to lock, and his teeth in his neck, and . . . 

"You sure?" Jaskier asks. Geralt nods, hands already reaching inside the other's pants to get at his cock. 

This time might be the last time, after all. 

Any time could be.

He strokes Jaskier's cock and can't decide if he wants it in his mouth or his hole more. It's a bad place to knot, but he really doesn't care about that. 

Jaskier can bite him again, if he fucks him.

That makes the decision very easy. 

Geralt pushes Jaskier back just enough so he can turn around against the wall, and Jaskier makes a soft, pleased sound and helps him out of his cloak. Geralt would just let it drop, but Jaskier throws it over his shoulder to keep it off the ground and then crowds in against his back. 

"Mm," Geralt says, curling his fingers against the wall as Jaskier gently tugs his hair aside. 

"I'm going to make you smell like mine," Jaskier says, his mouth against the faded traces of the bond bite. "Nobody in this town is going to mistake you for stray." 

Geralt shudders. It's easy to shudder for Jaskier. 

"Yeah, no one's gonna think you're anything but mine," Jaskier says, kissing the bite and tugging at his clothes, making him accessible. Geralt pushes back into his hands and knows he's even wetter. Jaskier can't pin him, but with his body leaning in so close, he's almost all of what Geralt can smell. His scent is so good. 

"In me," Geralt says. Jaskier smiles against his neck. 

"Always so direct," he says, and pushes his cock into him. Geralt inhales roughly, hands fisting against the wall. "Feels good? Nice and full?" 

"Move," Geralt growls, and Jaskier laughs. He moves, though, and Geralt hisses. He wants Jaskier to bite him. He wants fucked stupid. 

It was easier in heat. He had an excuse, then. This . . . this is just normal want. 

Jaskier kisses the back of his neck and strokes his arms and back and fucks him just right, because Jaskier's fucked him enough times to know what "just right" is, and Geralt shudders and presses his forehead against the wall. He doesn't moan, though he wants to. He holds it back. 

"So quiet," Jaskier says, and sinks his teeth into the bite.

Geralt whines. 

"Cheat," he manages hoarsely. 

"Oh, gladly," Jaskier says, then licks the bite delicately before just the littlest bit of alpha slips into his voice. "Anything to make you like it, omega. You're so wet already, I want to make you drip." 

He says it like it's not already this close to happening, like Geralt isn't already soaking for him, and Geralt is dizzy with it so easily. Jaskier's voice used to be an annoyance. Now it's . . . definitely not an annoyance. 

Fucking bard. 

"Jaskier," he growls. Jaskier presses his knot against his rim, and Geralt hisses.

"Yes, dear?" Jaskier asks lightly. Geralt bares his teeth. 

"In me," he hisses. 

"I'm already in you," Jaskier points out with a huffed laugh, rolling his hips just right. It feels . . . too good, mostly.

"You know what I mean," Geralt snaps. 

"Hmmm, do I?" Jaskier kisses his neck again. "Come in you? Knot in you? Put my teeth in you?" 

"Yes."

"Greedy," Jaskier hums, wrapping an arm around his stomach and snapping his hips in deep. Geralt chokes. "Tell me what else you want, Geralt. I love it when you're greedy." 

"I don't want anything else," Geralt says, his voice hitching as the other's cock fucks him just right, just how he likes, just how he wants. 

Jaskier purrs, then sinks his teeth into his neck again. Geralt doesn't whine this time, but only barely. Jaskier's teeth feel so good, feel as just right as his cock does inside him, and Geralt presses back into both. He wants the bite to scar. 

He wants every place Jaskier touches him to scar. 

It's . . . very hard not to want that. 

Jaskier fucks him 'til they both come, his knot caught securely inside Geralt and filling him up fucking perfectly. Jaskier grinds their hips together just enough to wring a few aftershocks out of Geralt's orgasm, and then kisses the bite and holds him tight. It's not the best place to knot, again, but Geralt could not give less of a damn. 

Everything smells like Jaskier. He smells like Jaskier. 

Jaskier's knot goes down, eventually, and he pulls out carefully and then drops down to his knees and eats him out, licking up his own mess in the process. Geralt nearly bites his tongue to the blood trying to keep quiet, and it doesn't work very well. Jaskier makes appreciative noises in response and Geralt just tries not to rock his hips back too desperately. That . . . also doesn't work very well. 

"So sweet," Jaskier says, and Geralt comes on his tongue and fingers, comes easily and effortlessly, comes shaking. Jaskier makes him come so easily, even when it's not easy at all. 

Jaskier purrs, and licks his fingers clean, and then stands up and fixes Geralt's clothes for him and drapes his cloak back over his shoulders and kisses the freshly bitten bond bite. 

They're not a mated pair, technically, bond bite or no, but that kind of thing makes Geralt feel like what he imagines a mated omega must. 

He exhales, and flips his hood back up over his hair, pulled low to conceal his eyes. Jaskier squeezes his arm and smiles up at him. 

"I got us a room," he says, and Geralt's chest clenches painfully. "Just big enough for two." 

"Hn," Geralt says, and Jaskier leads the way inside and towards the stairs. They both reek like sex—even a witcher's scent can only be so subtle when they fuck—and Geralt growls at a few alphas who eye Jaskier speculatively, like they think he's a treat to be snapped up. 

Jaskier laughs, and takes his arm like an omega would take their alpha's. Geralt scowls at him. That's not helping. 

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asks as they head up the stairs. Jaskier gives him a curious look. 

"What, people who can't smell for shit?" he asks. "What do I care?" 

"Hn," Geralt says, looking back to the stairs. He doesn't understand Jaskier. Doesn't it make him feel like less of an alpha, standing next to an omega like him? 

Jaskier hums, seemingly unconcerned, and leads him to a little room with a bed just big enough for two. It smells like two days' worth of Jaskier, and a little bit of tension eases out of Geralt's shoulders. They can't scent places, not really, but when they stay somewhere long enough . . . 

Well, it's almost like it, then. 

It' s good to see you, Jaskier says, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Geralt tugs down his hood again. He kisses him, because that' s easier than saying it back. Mmm, you taste divine, have I mentioned that lately? I' m assuming not, since I haven' t actually seen you lately. Your bite was so faded. It makes me want to put my teeth in you. Actually, that' s a lie, I always want to put my teeth in you. Are you just going to let me keep rambling, or . . .? 

You seemed fine with it, Geralt says. Jaskier makes a face at him. 

Geralt, he says, then catches him by the face and kisses him again. You' re mean, you know that? See if I bite you next round. 

I want you to, Geralt says, and Jaskier immediately softens.

Well, if you insist, he says. You' re getting spoiled, though, you know that? 

Am I? Geralt says, and Jaskier grins wickedly at him. 

You are, he says. And I love it. I' m going to make you incorrigible by the time I' m done with you. 

Mm. Geralt lets him kiss him again, and kisses back. Jaskier moans contentedly into his mouth, too loud for decency or any self-respecting alpha. Geralt shivers at the sound of it. Jaskier' s always loud, and Jaskier always spoils him. He' s . . . getting used to it, a bit. Probably too used to it. 

Being used to it at all is being too used to it, he thinks.

It' s hard not to get used to it, though, when Jaskier does it every time. 

I thought you might not show up this time, Jaskier says, his voice a little quiet for a moment. He strokes a lock of hair back out of Geralt' s face, his expression too soft for Geralt to process. 

Got held up, Geralt repeats instead of I thought you might be gone. It' s . . . easier. 

Well, it worked out in the end, Jaskier says, smiling wryly at him. Technically, you' re right on time. 

On time? Geralt frowns.

You don' t have to, obviously, Jaskier says. But if you' re up for it . . . well. 

Geralt' s frown deepens. Don' t have to what? Jaskier tilts his head, then gives him another wry smile.

You didn' t notice? he says. I thought you must' ve. I' m early. 

Early? Geralt asks, and Jaskier tugs his face down into the crook of his neck, and Geralt inhales, and—oh. 

Oh.

He' s . . . very stupid. 

I didn' t realize, he says, but now he can' t help it. Jaskier smells like pre-rut, just barely. Just enough to notice under his usual overpowering pheromones. 

I think I' m flattered, actually, Jaskier says. I figured you were just trying to take the edge off for me out back. 

I wasn' t, Geralt says. He was trying to take the edge off for himself. 

Jaskier smiles at him. Geralt isn' t sure if that means he knows that, or . . . 

I know we' ve never done it before, but I thought . . . well, I' d like to, Jaskier says. If you' d like to. I understand if you don' t, obviously, rut' s a different beast from heat and all, I just— 

Geralt kisses him. It' s usually the most effective way to shut him up. Jaskier moans too-loud again and wraps his arms around his neck. 

Is that a yes? he asks breathlessly.

What do you need? Geralt asks. 

Nothing, Jaskier says, grinning fondly at him. I got food and water from the bar earlier. All you have to do is, well. Whatever you want to do. 

Hn, Geralt says. 

I won' t bite you again, if you don' t want, Jaskier says. Considering. And I know it can be a bit—rough, in rut. 

I don' t care, Geralt says. He' s had much worse pains for much less. Jaskier reddens with pleasure, tightening his arms around him. 

Really? he asks. Are you sure?

Yes, Geralt says, and Jaskier fucking beams at him. Geralt doesn' t understand why he' s so happy about it. 

That' ll be heat and rut covered, then, Jaskier says, biting his lip around a smile. If we spend enough time together after that . . . 

Oh, Geralt thinks, blinking at him. 

If they spend enough time together after that, their cycles will synch. And if their cycles are synched, and they share one . . . 

It didn' t even occur to him. He' s not an idiot, he knows how it works, he knows what people do, it just . . . didn' t occur to him. 

He' s not the mating type, after all. Why would Jaskier even want to? 

You don' t have to decide now, about the next step, Jaskier says, tucking his hair behind his ear again. His face is still red. But I' m very happy that you want to take things further. Just, well. So you know. 

Alright, Geralt says, because he can' t manage anything more eloquent. Jaskier, mercifully, doesn' t seem to mind. At least, he kisses him again. Geralt kisses back, not sure what to feel. Obviously a bond bite is the start of the process of getting mated, just . . . he doesn' t know. Jaskier never said anything about his rut coming up, or what he wanted to do when it did. Geralt just . . . assumed. 

Lots of people don' t actually mate after a bond bite. Lots of people just do it for something temporary. A momentary pleasure, not a long-term commitment. 

The idea that Jaskier wants . . . more than that . . . 

Geralt kisses him harder; maybe harder than he should, with a human. Jaskier seems perfectly happy about it, though, and kisses him back fiercely, tangling his hands in his hair and pressing their bodies together tight. Geralt wants out of his armor very, very badly. It' s very much in the way. 

How close is your rut? he says, breaking off the kiss just long enough to ask. 

Pretty close, Jaskier admits sheepishly. You, uh . . . riled me up a bit out there. 

Alright, Geralt says, reaching for the clasp of his cloak. His armor is very definitely in the way. Rut is nothing like heat, except for in the most basic sense. Alphas don't nest, though, and they don't want soft things or niceties, and they always want to get right down to business. It's rough, and sometimes painful, and—

"Thank you," Jaskier says, and kisses him softly and takes his cloak before he can drop it. Geralt . . . takes a moment. Just a moment. 

Jaskier is so . . . never what he expects. 

"May I take your armor off, omega?" Jaskier asks. Geralt stills for a moment, then gives a sharp nod. "Thank you." 

Jaskier sets his cloak aside safely, then starts taking off his armor piece by careful piece. He knows it better than anyone else, except Geralt himself. Geralt struggles not to look as affected as he feels, watching Jaskier make his body vulnerable before him. Struggles not to feel that vulnerable. He could still kill him without even trying. 

But he feels vulnerable all the same.

Jaskier kisses his necklace, and sets the last piece of his armor aside. Geralt . . . breathes, mostly.

"Do you want a nest?" Jaskier asks. 

"Alphas don't nest," Geralt says automatically. Jaskier gives him a wry look.

"Well, I do," he says. "If you want it." 

"I don't need it," Geralt says. 

"Won't be but a moment, then," Jaskier says, and gives him a quick peck before heading over to the bed. Geralt watches him pull together a nest out of the bedding, bare-bones but functional. He can't imagine it surviving something as violent and chaotic as rut, but Jaskier spends the time to make it all the same. 

Geralt wonders what he'll be like when the rut actually kicks in. He's partnered very few rutting alphas over the years, and it was . . . messy, mostly. Painful, a bit. 

Not very like Jaskier, but . . . 

Well. It's rut. It does things to people. 

Jaskier finishes the nest, then beams over at him proudly. Geralt isn't sure what to say.

You didn' t have to do that, he settles for. Jaskier gives him another wry look. 

But do you like it, he asks, and Geralt . . . 

It' s fine, he says, because anything more than that feels like too much to admit to. Jaskier sighs, then heads over to his bags. 

I got you something, he says as he digs into them. That' s something else he does more often than Geralt knows how to deal with. He never knows what to do when Jaskier presents him with a pretty bauble or small treat or a perfume he' ll never wear. They' re always very thoughtful little things, but never anything he can actually use. Just . . . frivolities. Just a little thing, but I thought—well, not of you, exactly, but I thought . . . about you? When I saw it. If that makes sense. 

No, Geralt says, and Jaskier comes up with a little velvet bag. 

I suppose not, he sighs, then comes back over and offers him the bag. You don' t have to wear it, obviously. It' s a bit . . . silly, honestly. I just thought about you when I saw it, like I said. 

Geralt opens the bag, and tips it out into his hand. A thick little length of silver chain puddles into his palm. It' s a bracelet, it looks like. There' s a charm dangling from it, half-buried in the chain. 

This won' t fit me, he says. Omega jewelry never does. 

Not that he goes out of his way to try it on, mind.

It should, Jaskier says, making a circle with his fingers. I had them add a little bit extra to the chain. But like I said, you don' t have to wear it. Obviously. 

Mm. Geralt looks at the bracelet. It' s . . . pretty, he supposes. Too pretty for the likes of him. 

Jaskier' s bought him stranger, though, and silver does have its uses. 

It' s fine, he says, tilting the bracelet so the light flickers off it and looking for the clasp. He can wear it for a little bit, at least, assuming it actually fits. 

Can I put it on you? Jaskier asks hopefully. Geralt grunts in assent, holding it out to the other, and Jaskier' s face lights up again. Geralt doesn' t know why; it' s just a bracelet. Nothing special. 

An alpha' s never given him jewelry before, but that' s . . . something else.

Jaskier takes the bracelet and loops it around his wrist, and it does, in fact, fit. Jaskier fastens it, then drops a sweet little kiss against the clasp, right over the scent glands in Geralt' s wrist. Geralt' s fingers curl. 

How' s that? Jaskier says. Geralt looks at the bracelet. The little charm is a flower.

He almost laughs. Jaskier saw this and thought about him? 

Then he recognizes it, and realizes in a startled rush—the flower is a buttercup. 

Jaskier put his flower on him. 

That' s why it made him think about him. That' s why he bought it, and looked so pleased when Geralt agreed to wear it. That' s why—

It' s fine, Geralt says, and lets his wrist drop to his side. The chain shifts against his scent glands. He pretends not to notice. 

Jaskier gives him this soft look like he doesn' t deserve and catches his hand in his own to squeeze just for a moment before letting go. Geralt wishes he' d held on longer, but can' t bring himself to say so. 

Jaskier smells so, so good. Geralt wants his scent all over him, even more-so than it already is. 

He looks down at the bracelet, then flicks his eyes away from it. It' s . . . strange. He doesn' t know what to think of it. 

You look so pretty, Jaskier says with a warm sigh. Geralt snorts, shaking his head at him. Jaskier always says things like that. 

Sure, he says, moving to strip off his shirt. Jaskier still only smells faintly of rut, but rut' s not like heat—it hits a lot faster, and a lot harder. It makes sense to get naked in advance, when there' s no way to know exactly when it' ll overcome Jaskier. He' ll be irritated if his clothes get damaged, so . . . 

Definitely, Jaskier says, watching him strip with a pleased, heated expression. If I knew that was all it' d take to get you naked, I' d be calling you pretty first thing every time I saw you. 

Hn, Geralt says dubiously, dropping his pants on the floor. Jaskier picks up his clothes and folds them nicely, then sets them aside. Geralt doesn' t know why he bothered. Geralt doesn' t know why he cares. 

So eloquent, Jaskier hums, crowding up into his space; touching the wrist with the bracelet on it. Geralt' s fingers curl against nothing. He waits for arousal to overtake Jaskier' s scent, but it only simmers quietly beneath it; warm and present, but not overwhelming. Jaskier takes his hand in his own and kisses the inside of his wrist where the silver links lie. It suits you. 

Jewelry does not suit Geralt. Especially not anything with a flower on it. 

He finds he can' t say that to Jaskier, though. It just feels . . . wrong.

Not untrue, but wrong.

"Don't," he says instead, and Jaskier hums against his wrist before letting it go.

"Alright," he says. "Will you nest with me, omega?"

"Fine," Geralt says. Jaskier gestures grandly to the bed, showy and performative, and Geralt resists the urge to sigh. Jaskier is just . . . so soft. 

To him, he means.

He doesn't know what to do with it, even after all these months. Jaskier doesn't seem to hold it against him, at least, but . . . 

Jaskier's just so good to him. Better than he's earned. 

And Geralt . . . he wants it. Wants the frivolous little gifts that prove Jaskier's been thinking about him, the cozy little nests he's clearly been practicing how to make, the softness and goodness and things Geralt hasn't earned. 

Rut's not going to be soft, but Jaskier's going to need him, and that . . . 

He exhales, and goes over to get in the nest. Jaskier eagerly divests himself of his own clothing, which he drops much more carelessly than he did Geralt's, Geralt can't help but notice, feeling oddly warm over it. 

"May I come in, omega?" Jaskier asks, like every time.

"Yes," Geralt answers quietly, not quite able to add the "alpha. Not yet. Jaskier climbs into the nest with him and smiles at him, reaching out to take his hands in his own and visibly admiring them. Geralt assumes it's the bracelet pleasing him, and feels that odd warmth again. 

He's pleasing his alpha. 

Geralt could normally care less about pleasing anyone, much less anyone specific, but when Jaskier looks at him like that . . . 

"Jaskier," he says, and Jaskier's smile widens.

"You smell so good," he says. "You always smell good, I mean, but right now is an especially fine vintage, if you will. I want to kiss you everywhere." 

"That's fine," Geralt says, voice a little stiffer than he means to make it, and kicks himself for it. He wants to be . . . receptive; wants to do this right. He owes Jaskier a good rut. 

He owes him a very good rut, after the way Jaskier took care of him for his heat. 

"Thank you," Jaskier says, leaning in and kissing the scent glands in his wrists again gently. The scent of his arousal is still a low simmer, and Geralt is restless waiting for his rut to start. He wants to be touched. He wants to be . . . he wants . . . 

Taken. He wants to be taken. 

And he wants to take care of Jaskier, this time. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jaskier asks, and Geralt exhales. Jaskier makes him . . . forget. So often. Forget how temporary this is, how it won't last, how little it will matter in the long run. 

"What kind of question is that?" he says. Jaskier smiles at him again, squeezing his hands.

"I just want to kiss you," he says. "Probably won't be particularly good at it once I'm properly rutting, so . . ." 

"Hn," Geralt says, and tugs him in to kiss. Jaskier makes a pleased sound between their mouths, wrapping his arms around his neck. Geralt puts his own hands on the other's hips. He wants to kiss him harder, let himself be hungrier about it, but . . . 

But.

Jaskier breaks off the kiss to smile at him again. Geralt flicks his eyes over the other's face and breathes in his scent. It's not enough yet. He wants more. 

He can wait, he tells himself. Jaskier's going to rut. He'll give him plenty, then.

Geralt always feels like he wants too much.

When doesn't he?

Jaskier kisses him again. It's not enough, but it's better. Geralt wants more, and can't help the part of himself that's impatient and restless and wanting. He wants Jaskier inside him, wants Jaskier kissing him, wants . . . 

Too much. Too much, like always.

But there's no "too much" in rut. Jaskier will want as much of him as he can take, and Geralt . . . well, he'll let him take it. He owes it to him, for one thing.

And he wants it, for another. He wants Jaskier too demanding and too harsh and too much, wants the excuse to give it to him, wants . . . 

Too much.

Always, too much.

But it' s rut. Rut' s supposed to be too much. Jaskier will be able to give him exactly as much as he wants and Geralt won' t have to apologize for it, won' t have to hold himself back, won' t have to pretend he doesn' t want more or be patient.

Oh, you smell wonderful, Jaskier groans between kisses, lacing his fingers into Geralt' s hair; kissing him again and again, and almost enough. Have I mentioned that yet? I have been incredibly remiss if I have not mentioned that yet. You' re delicious. 

He doesn' t smell like rut yet, not quite, but Geralt' s body hums and thrums with excess energy, waiting, and he kisses back maybe a little bit too hard and holds on maybe a little bit too tight. It' s fine. It' s alright. It' s not too much, not yet. 

Better than delicious, I don' t even have a word for what you are, it' s too good, Jaskier keeps rambling, keeps kissing him, and Geralt noises back at him in the hopes he won' t stop and tries to keep his own pheromones from spiking too sharply. He misses the heat potion that muddied his scent and made it easier to act patient. Knowing that Jaskier can smell his restless arousal does not make it easy to act patient at all. Oh, Geralt, I love it. Don' t stop. 

Geralt cannot imagine what he' s doing right now that Jaskier honestly thinks he would stop.

Jaskier purrs, kissing him more thoroughly, and Geralt chokes back a moan that would' ve come out much, much too loud and kisses back. He presses forward unthinkingly, and Jaskier falls back under his weight, and then Geralt' s on top of him, too hungry and too needy and too much, for sure, but—

Don' t stop, don' t stop, Jaskier' s saying, and Geralt can' t. Jaskier tastes too good, feels too good, is too close. If he just touches him enough, if he just gets close enough—

Jaskier gulps in a ragged breath, pushing a thigh up between Geralt' s, and Geralt can' t hold back the moan this time. 

Too much, he thinks. Too much, too quick, too soon, but Jaskier keeps saying, Don' t stop, over and over and over, and Geralt just can' t. Not when Jaskier wants more. Jaskier smooths a hand down over his chest and stomach, makes his way to his cock to stroke it, and Geralt moans again and rocks down into it. Jaskier kisses his jaw and throat and shoulder and Geralt grinds down into him, panting and fumbling to get his hand around the other' s cock in return. He didn' t mean to get so into it so quickly, didn' t mean to be too demanding, but . . . 

Oh, oh, oh, Jaskier says against his ear, and Geralt' s not sorry. 

It' s fine, he tells himself. It' s not too much if it' s just once; not too much if it' s meant to fuel Jaskier' s oncoming rut; not too much if Jaskier doesn' t mind. It' s fine. 

It feels so good. 

Geralt comes, sharp and shocky-bright and too loud, and Jaskier lets out a low, low rumble and does the same, spilling messily all over Geralt' s hand as Geralt squeezes his knot in his fist. Geralt tries to remember how to breathe, but only mostly manages it. 

You' re wonderful, Jaskier husks, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him again, and Geralt melts into it, warm and heavy with afterglow. Oh, Geralt. You make me want to throw you down and ravish you. I realize I can' t, technically, but allow a poet his metaphors. 

Geralt would let him, he thinks. If Jaskier wanted to. 

There' s a lot he' d let Jaskier do. 

You feel so good, Jaskier says, kissing him harder and harsher, near-frantic with it. Geralt inhales, and moans. 

That.

That' s what rut smells like. 

He feels wet and warm and needy, immediately and urgently, and Jaskier' s cock is still a heavy weight in his sticky hand, only barely softer than it was before he came. Geralt squeezes it reflexively, and Jaskier growls up at him through bared teeth, digging his fingers into his hair. 

Geralt does the reasonable thing, and moves back to duck down and swallow his cock. Jaskier snarls, his hips bucking up immediately, and Geralt doesn' t even pretend to hold them down. They both know he could if he wanted to, but that would mean wanting to. Jaskier fucks up into his mouth and Geralt half-chokes, because it' s been a long time since someone fucked his mouth. It feels even better than he remembered it feeling. 

Geralt, Jaskier gasps. Geralt opens his throat and swallows around him, and Jaskier curses vividly. His hands knot in Geralt' s hair, and Geralt shudders at the way they pull and re-wraps his hand around the other' s knot to squeeze. Normally he' d never waste a knot he could be sitting on, but it' s rut; there' lll be other knots. 

He glimpses the bracelet out of the corner of his eye as he glances up to Jaskier' s beautifully blissed-out face. It' s a reminder, where Jaskier can' t always be there to scent him. Proof, where Jaskier can' t always be there to give it.

Geralt doesn' t know if Jaskier meant it that way, but he feels it that way. He feels marked. 

He feels marked, and he likes how it feels. 

He squeezes Jaskier' s knot and sucks his cock and bobs his head, and Jaskier curses and praises him, drags his hands through his hair and holds onto him tight and fucks up into his mouth, and comes right down his throat. Geralt swallows every last drop, then licks up the mess from last time. Jaskier keeps cursing at the ceiling and doesn' t let go of his hair. 

Geralt, he groans reverently. Oh, you' re a marvel. A terror. I want to fuck you 'til you' re so full of my come you choke on it. I want you soakedin me. 

That' s fine, Geralt says, licking come off his lips, and Jaskier looks down at him and groans again. 

Beautiful, he says feelingly, cupping Geralt' s face in one hand; keeping the other threaded tight through his hair. Open your mouth.

Geralt does. Jaskier puts his thumb on his tongue, holding his jaw open. Geralt could bite right through it, but shudders all the same. 

You swallowed all that, Jaskier rumbles approvingly. So good for me. 

Ah, Geralt manages, not meaning to make a sound at all. 

Get up here, Jaskier says, and pulls at him. Geralt goes, obviously, and Jaskier rubs his half-hard cock against the curve of his ass and pets his tongue. Geralt doesn' t moan, but only barely. It' s hard to keep quiet with his mouth held open. Oh, look at you. So fine and lovely. Such a treasure. I haven' t made you come near enough times yet. 

Geralt shudders, just barely, and Jaskier purrs. 

I' m going to knot you again, he says, voice tender and filthy. Going to make you fat on my come. 

It is very, very hard to keep quiet with his mouth held open. 

Jaskier lets go of him, mercifully and regrettably, and moves his hands to his hips. He rubs his cock against his ass again, thick and hard and like a promise. Geralt grits his teeth against the noise that wants to escape past them, and his hole fucking drips. 

You' re so good for me, Jaskier says in that same tender, filthy voice. I love the way you take my knot. You' re so wet for it every time. 

Jaskier, Geralt says.

I' d ask if you were that wet right now, but I can smell it, Jaskier says, grin curving wickedly as he pushes his hands back over Geralt' s ass and squeezes possessively. Geralt gets even wetter, and feels himself drip again. Oh, Geralt. I' m going to write so many songs about you. 

Not like this, Geralt growls, and Jaskier just beams up at him, soft and adoring and nothing like he' d expect from an alpha stinking of rut pheromones. 

Let me on top of you, Jaskier says. I want to fuck you.

You can fuck me like this, Geralt says, and Jaskier pushes himself up and presses a kiss into his chest.

Not as hard as I want to, he says. On your back. Please?

It' s not much of a demand, so far as rut goes, and Geralt can' t really argue with it. He shifts to the side and lays back in the nest and Jaskier rolls on top of him with a low, content noise. Geralt' s blood thrums. He doesn' t think his heart' s ever beaten so fast, not even when he was human. 

Jaskier kisses him, and it' s almost enough. Geralt softens for it either way—can' t help it—and Jaskier hums between their mouths. 

I should kiss you more, he says musingly, putting a hand on Geralt' s chest. I never feel like I' ve done it enough.

Something hot clutches up in Geralt' s chest, and he bites the inside of his cheek. Jaskier is just looking at him, intent and fascinated like there' s something new and interesting to see, and not just his face, which he must' ve seen a thousand times. 

He spreads his thighs properly, so Jaskier' s narrow hips fit between them just right, just where he wants them, and Jaskier smiles down at him. His face is flushed and warm and his eyes are glittering like silver. Geralt bares his teeth at him, not even sure why he does it, and gets kissed again. 

Lovely, Jaskier murmurs, and pushes his cock into him. Geralt' s breath hitches, his heels digging into the bed and hips reflexively tilting up for more. Solovely. I find myself quite without words when it comes to describing you, Geralt. It' s a problem. 

Move, Geralt says, voice practically a keen. Jaskier smells so good and feels even better, and he just—he wants. 

Jaskier smiles at him, and snaps his hips in. Geralt' s eyes flare wide, and his head knocks back against the side of the nest as he bites a strangled moan in half. Jaskier leans into him and grinds their hips together in greedy, urgent little circles. He' s in so deep, and Geralt wants him even deeper. 

Good? Jaskier asks quietly. Geralt nods, helpless to do anything else, and Jaskier' s smile widens. Good. Tell me how it feels. 

Big, Geralt manages, and Jaskier rewards the answer with another snap of his hips. Geralt curses.

Such flattery, Jaskier croons, smoothing his hair back off his forehead for him. Do you want knotted again? Want me bigger? 

Yes, Geralt says. Jaskier catches his jaw in his hand; smooths his thumb across it. It feels good. 

You smell so excited, he says. Were you looking forward to this? 

Geralt just grunts in reply, shifting to push his hips up into Jaskier' s next thrust and biting back another groan. Jaskier watches him with those glittering eyes, then traces a hand over his chest and tugs at a nipple. Geralt grits his teeth. 

So pretty, Jaskier says, tender and filthy. I want to come all over your tits, but I' m not sure you' d forgive me for not doing it inside you. Would you? 

Geralt can' t quite bring himself to answer, and just grits his teeth again as Jaskier' s cock rocks deeper into him. He bites the back of his wrist, meaning to muffle anything that might escape his mouth, and his lips press against the cold metal of the bracelet and he whines before he even remembers what it means. 

No, you wouldn' t, would you, Jaskier croons, pinching his nipple a little more sharply than he normally would; fucking him a little harder than he normally would. His scent is heady and heavy with rut, even this early in it, and it' s all Geralt can smell. You want it all. 

It' s rut, Geralt reminds himself as his jaw tightens. It' s fine to give Jaskier what he wants, and it' s fine to like it. It' s what he should do, even, to be a good partner. To pay him back what he owes. 

Jaskier catches the wrist he has over his mouth and tugs it away, and Geralt . . . lets him. 

It' s rut, he reminds himself again.

Open your mouth, Jaskier says. Geralt obeys, and Jaskier hooks his thumb into the side of it; curls his fingers under his jaw. Geralt could still bite him, but he doesn' t. You' re so quiet. I want to hear you. I want the whole damn place to hear you, so everyone knows you' re mine. 

Geralt swallows. Jaskier kisses his throat.

Can you do that for me? Jaskier asks gently. Or do you need help? 

Geralt doesn' t know what help means. He doesn' t know if he can be loud, either. 

Jaskier turns his wrist in his grip; kisses the charm on the bracelet. Geralt exhales raggedly, and Jaskier snaps his hips in again, thrusts in deep, and Geralt grunts. 

Geralt? Jaskier says, just barely inquiring, and Geralt squeezes his eyes shut.

Help, he manages. I need—help. 

Okay. Jaskier kisses his jaw again, reclaiming his hand from his mouth and smoothing it down his chest. He stops thrusting, hips just barely rocking, and Geralt nearly chokes in frustration. 

What— he protests breathlessly, and Jaskier mouths down his throat, cupping one of his pecs and flicking his spit-slick thumb across its nipple. 

Tell me, he purrs. Go on.

I don' t—what? Geralt manages. His hands dig into the nest. Jaskier kisses his collarbone. Jaskier.

Mm? Jaskier nuzzles his throat.

Jaskier, Geralt groans again, and Jaskier thrusts. Ah! 

Good start, Jaskier says approvingly. Don' t stop. 

Geralt stares up at him blurrily, his hands coming up to catch on Jaskier' s arms. Jaskier kisses his throat again; rocks his hips just a bit too shallowly. Geralt hisses in frustration, clinging to him. 

More, he rasps roughly, and Jaskier thrusts. It' s not a word he says often in bed, but this is rut. Jaskier can give him more. Jaskier should already be giving him more. 

Louder, Jaskier says.

More, Geralt says, and Jaskier thrusts again. Geralt' s breath hitches and he lets out a hoarse moan, and Jaskier goes back to those fucking shallow thrusts and Geralt groans in frustration. Don' t. 

Don' t? Jaskier says lightly, and Geralt grits his teeth.

Don' t, he manages again, mostly coherently. Jaskier nuzzles his throat and mouths down to his shoulder, his hands trailing warmly over Geralt' s sides. Geralt wants to moan. And Jaskier wants him to moan. He just—he can' t quite—

He can' t.

Do you need help? Jaskier asks, so much kinderthan makes sense, and Geralt just—nods, useless and helpless. It' s Jaskier who' s on his cycle; Jaskier' s the one who should be overwhelmed and struggling with himself. Not that Geralt wants him to struggle, just . . . 

That' s how it should be, shouldn' t it?

Talk or give me your mouth back, Jaskier says, and Geralt can' t talk or even moan, but he can open his mouth. That' s not hard. Jaskier strokes his tongue with his thumb, gripping his jaw again. It feels . . . Geralt' s not sure how to define how it feels. His breathing picks up, and his face fucking burns. Jaskier starts thrusting deeper again, and Geralt can' t grit his teeth this time. He struggles to hold back the noises, and can' t quite tell if they' re as loud in the air as they are in his ears. 

Jaskier strokes his tongue again as his cock drags inside him, watching his face with the most fucking tender expression. Geralt almost chokes. 

I can' t believe you wore the bracelet, Jaskier says, his eyes flicking to his wrist. I can' t believe you' re letting me rut you. I thought about it . . . somany times. 

Geralt doesn' t know what to think about that. Jaskier thought about this? Repeatedly? He thought about Jaskier, obviously, but . . . 

I thought you' d never let me, Jaskier says. Geralt wants to close his mouth, except that might make Jaskier let go. He wants to stop making these noises, but that would require Jaskier letting go. 

But . . . this is what Jaskier wants, right? What any alpha would want from a rut partner. Obedience, pliance, submission. If he gives Jaskier that . . .

He can give Jaskier that. He can do that. He just needs to . . . to let go. Just enough. Let go, and let Jaskier do what he wants to do, and give him what he asks for. That' s not a show of weakness, that' s just giving Jaskier what he needs. Being . . . goodfor him. 

I' m going to knot you like this. So I can see the way you look when I come inside you, Jaskier says, and Geralt squeezes his eyes shut and can' t stifle the moan. It' s fine, he tells himself. It' s fine. It' s what Jaskier wants, so it' s okay to give it to him. There' s nothing wrong with that. 

It' s not asking too much. It' s not taking too much. 

Not if Jaskier wants it too. 

"Will you like that?" Jaskier says, petting his tongue again. Somehow it feels almost more intimate than his cock does inside him. Maybe because it's new; maybe because it's making it so hard to keep quiet. Geralt can't answer him, either way. "I'm going to make you come on my knot. I love the way you feel around me when you do." 

Geralt moans again, can't not moan again, and Jaskier thrusts harder. He can feel the other's growing knot pressing in against him, feel it fucking into him as his cock goes so deep, and it feels so, so good. Jaskier's going to come in him, going to fill him up again, and he can't stop shuddering at the thought, or maybe the way Jaskier's knot feels growing inside him, or . . . 

Jaskier wants to see how he looks when he comes inside him. 

Geralt shudders. 

"Geralt," Jaskier rasps, his hips grinding in roughly. Geralt digs his fingers in on his arms, because otherwise he'll be covering his face, and he can't do that because Jaskier wants to see. 

And he wants . . .

"Geralt," Jaskier says again, and comes inside him, hips stuttering and knot fat and swollen. Geralt doesn't know what his expression does, but Jaskier watches raptly. Geralt feels full and wet and achesto come, and can't think much past that. Jaskier wants him to come on his knot. 

It's not going to be hard to.

"So good for me," Jaskier says, letting go of his jaw. Geralt can't quite make his mouth close; can't keep himself from panting. He wants to say something, but . . . "You're going to come for me, right? Can you be loud for me too?" 

Geralt doesn't know. Jaskier puts a hand on his cock and strokes, and his body tightens around the other's knot. He shudders again, harder, and Jaskier purrs at him. 

"So pretty," he says. Geralt makes—some kind of a noise. Something. Jaskier purrs. "So, so pretty. I love how you look right now. So well-fucked, so eager for more." 

"Jaskier," Geralt manages, and Jaskier's face softens.

Geralt wants to ask if it's too much, but that'd be . . . stupid. Weak. Jaskier wants it, so it's not too much. It's fine, as long as Jaskier wants it.

It's fine.

"I've got you," Jaskier says, stroking his cock faster; rolling their hips together. Geralt tries to relax into it, to come like Jaskier wants, but it's harder than it should be because now he's fucking thinking about it. He makes—noises. "Oh, Geralt. I love it. Don't stop, keep it up."

Jaskier kisses his chest. Strokes his cock. Geralt groans, and moans, and tries to relax into it. Jaskier makes so many things so easy, but . . .

It's not easy. 

Jaskier growls, low and carrying, and Geralt jerks at the sound; at the way his pheromones spike with it. That—that sounds so—

So alpha. 

Jaskier kisses his chest again, rumbling in his own, and Geralt . . . relaxes. It's fine. It's fine. His alpha—Jaskier has him, and that's what Jaskier wants. He doesn't have to worry about needing too much or taking too long to come or any of that. Not right now. 

It's fine.

"Jaskier," Geralt rasps, and Jaskier purrs into his chest. 

"Come for me," he says, and Geralt does, and it's easy. It's . . . 

Safe, Geralt thinks through the fuzziness of afterglow. It's safe. It's what Jaskier wants, so it doesn't matter if he wants too much, feels too much. Jaskier won't mind. 

"So good," Jaskier rumbles, pulling his half-softened cock out of him; replacing it with his fingers and stroking inside him so it's too much and just right. "So sweet, so wet and full of me. Do you like it? I want you to like it." 

"Yes," Geralt rasps, because if Jaskier wants it it's easy to say, admit, confess. Jaskier growls again, and a bolt of heat goes through him. 

Jaskier wants it. 

"I'm going to put my teeth in you," Jaskier says. "I'm going to fuck you 'til we either pass out or you beg me to stop." 

Geralt can't imagine ever wanting him to stop.

Jaskier takes his fingers out of him and tugs at his side and Geralt rolls over beneath him, easily, naturally, like they've done it a thousand times before and not just a bare handful, and Jaskier leans over him and presses his teeth against the back of his neck.

"Oh, so sweet," he says. "Is it just for me, Geralt? Do I have you all to myself tonight?"

"Jaskier," Geralt says. 

"Right here," Jaskier says. He strokes a hand down his spine, mouthing at the bond bite. Geralt feels a hot rush low in his gut and grips the sheets. "I have you. Is it good?"

"Fuck me," Geralt says, because it's rut so it's not too much to ask. Not too much to demand. Not anykind of too much. 

"Of course I will," Jaskier says, nuzzling the back of his neck. "I'll fuck you any time you want it."

Geralt huffs, because Jaskier has no idea how much that would take, and hisses as Jaskier rubs his cock against his ass and runs a hand down his side. 

"You don't think I could?" Jaskier says. "We've got options. I'll see you satisfied if it kills me." 

"It's fine," Geralt says stiffly. He doesn't want to talk about this. This is the kind of talk that upsets alphas, more often than not. 

"Your problem is you need a proper pack," Jaskier says musingly, nuzzling his neck again, and a sharp stab of pain goes through Geralt at the idea. Witchers don't have pack. Not even with other witchers. "Then there'd always be someone who could take care of you when you need it." 

"Don't," Geralt says tightly. He doesn't want to hear things like that. 

"You don't want it?" Jaskier says, still nuzzling. "We could do it. You'd never be left wanting again." 

"I said don't," Geralt hisses, spine tensing under the other's mouth. "You know I don't like being lied to." 

"You know I don't lie to you," Jaskier says. "Not about anything important."

"Mm." Geralt buries his face in the bed. Jaskier presses a kiss to the bond-bite. 

"If you want a pack, I'll make you one. I'll give you anything I can," he says quietly. "Anything I'm capable of." 

"Then get in me," Geralt says tightly, his shoulders hunching. He doesn't want to hear this. Not even from Jaskier. 

"Alright," Jaskier murmurs, and sinks his teeth into his neck. Geralt moans immediately, pressing his forehead into the bed and fisting his hands in the sheets, and Jaskier drags his tongue across the bite. It feels good. Feels true. 

Feels—easy. 

"More," he pants, pushing back into Jaskier's body greedily, except it's not greedy, not with the other rutting. It's just being a good rut partner. 

"Oh, gladly," Jaskier says, and pushes his cock into him on a long, slow slide. Geralt moans again, his breath stuttering. "Like that? Is that what you want?"

"Mn!" Geralt chokes as the other thrusts, and Jaskier lets out a breathless laugh.

"You must like it, it's making you noisy," he says. "But you can be louder than that." 

Geralt really cannot, but he doesn't say that. If Jaskier wants it . . .

He can try, at least. If Jaskier wants it.

"Mm," is the best he manages for the moment, burying his face in the sheets. Jaskier kisses the bite again and snaps his hips in. Geralt groans, and Jaskier purrs. 

"I love it," he says. "You're so good. I want to make you wail for me." 

"I can't," Geralt mutters into the blankets, tensing at the thought. There's making noise and there's making too much noise, and he's already too much in too many other ways. Jaskier kisses the bite; snaps his hips in. 

"It's alright," he says soothingly. "We'll work our way up to it." 

Geralt muffles a grunt in the blankets, not sure what to even say to that; not sure if there's even anything he could say. Jaskier strokes his spine and bites his neck again, quick and sharp. Geralt's going to end up bleeding on the bed if he's not careful. 

He doesn't want him to be careful, though. He wants it to scar.

He wants it to scar every time. 

"Open your mouth," Jaskier says. Geralt inhales shakily, pushing back into his thrusts much more urgently than he'd normally let himself. It's fine, he tells himself. It's what Jaskier needs. 

He opens his mouth. Jaskier puts his fingers in it again. He doesn't know why Jaskier keeps doing that, but his face burns just as hot as every time, for whatever reason. 

Maybe that's why Jaskier keeps doing it.

Jaskier leans heavier over him and fucks him faster and deeper, his mouth against the bite, and Geralt can't even try to hold back the achingly desperate noises it knocks out of his throat. It's more than he should be doing, but Jaskier wants it, and he can't pretend he doesn't want to give it to him. 

Can't even pretend he doesn't want it too, at least in his own head. 

He's doing Jaskier a favor. Paying him back.

After a heat like that . . . 

He owes Jaskier a very good favor, after a heat like that.

And he's allowed to enjoy returning a favor. It's no burden. No risk. Jaskier needs something, and Geralt has it, and that's all it has to be. 

The back of his neck twinges under Jaskier's lips, and he wants to bite his tongue but can't, so moans instead. 

"I missed you," Jaskier says tenderly, stroking his tongue one last time before taking his hand away. Geralt feels it like a loss, and can't quite reconcile the feeling. "I want to have you like this all the time. It drives me mad that I can't. You're so beautiful in bed. So lovely all full of my come and only wearing my gift." 

Of course he'd rut like this, Geralt thinks. Just about any other alpha would be scratching and clawing at him and fucking him as brutally as possible, half-coherent at best, but not Jaskier. No, Jaskier wants to touch him gently and thoroughly, and Jaskier wants to talk. 

It fucking figures. 

"Harder," Geralt grunts, and Jaskier leans heavier into him.

"I can do that," he says raspily, and does. "Anything you like. How many times can you come? You've never told me. I want to know what it takes to satisfy you." 

Too many, Geralt thinks, squeezing his eyes shut. He could go all night and still crave more and faster and harder, and that's the way it's always been.

"It's fine," he says unevenly, digging his knees into the nest and pushing back into the other's thrusts. It's almost enough. Closer than anyone else has ever gotten. He's not going to be fucking ungrateful now. 

"So difficult," Jaskier says fondly, stroking his back again, snapping his hips in tighter so Geralt can feel his swelling knot against his body. "I'll figure it out. I can be patient, you know. Oh, I want to make you ache for me. I want to make you feel better than anything when I touch you." 

He does. Geralt doesn't say that, though, and Jaskier keeps fucking him; keeps talking through it. 

"Better than anything, I mean it," he rambles breathlessly, his hands tight on Geralt's hips and his breath heavy against the bond bite. "So good you won't even know what to do with yourself. Will you wail for me, if I do that? Will you let yourself be loud?" 

Not likely, since he hasn't so far. But Geralt doesn't say that, still, and Jaskier just keeps fucking him, his rhythm just barely erratic but so fucking goodinside him. His hands drag on Geralt's hips, grip tight, and Geralt can still feel him breathing against his neck. 

He moans, because Jaskier wants it and because it's so hard not to, and Jaskier fucks him harder. He's so wet, already more than full of the other's come, and everything Jaskier does makes him want more of him. More, and more, and too much. 

"Jaskier," he gasps, and Jaskier bites him. "Ah! Jaskier!" 

Jaskier growls deep in his chest, and Geralt feels . . . Geralt feels precious and protected, like something Jaskier wants to keep. Like something he'd never give up or let go of, not for anything. 

It's not true, he knows—not any of it—but oh, does he feel it.

And he likes the way it feels.

"Jaskier, Jaskier," he moans again, hands dragging at the blankets. Jaskier growls again, perfect and possessive, and Geralt arches beneath him, wanting—more, more, too much. 

Much too much. 

He comes. Jaskier fucks him through it, then starts to slow his thrusts. Geralt groans in protest.

"Don't stop," he manages. "Harder."

"Yes," Jaskier says, and doesn't stop, and does go harder. Geralt moans, moving back into the other as hard as he dares, tilting his hips to coax him in deeper. He doesn't want Jaskier to come. He wants to feel this and feel this and feel this. As long as Jaskier can give it to him, he wants it. 

And maybe just that little bit longer. 

"Oh," Jaskier groans, his nails digging into Geralt's hips tightly but not tightly enough; clearly struggling to control himself. Geralt doesn't know how to tell him he doesn't have to hold back like that. 

The obvious way, he supposes.

"More," he says. "Don't hold back." 

Jaskier makes a completely incomprehensible noise. Geralt reaches back to grip his hip and pull him in tight, and he makes the noise again. 

"More," Geralt repeats roughly. "Fill me up."

"Geralt," Jaskier chokes. He thrusts hard, hard enough to actually startle Geralt, who gasps, eyes flaring wide. 

Yes. Like that.

That's what he wants. 

"Sorry, sorry, hell," Jaskier stutters. Geralt digs his fingers into his hip. 

"Don't be sorry," he growls. "Don't stop." 

"Ngh," Jaskier says. "Oh. Oh." 

"Jaskier!" Geralt hisses threateningly, and Jaskier puts a hand on the back of his neck and braces himself against the bed and fucks him. Geralt starts cursing. He thinks he rips one of the blankets. Jaskier's cock feels so good, is in him so deep, is moving so quick and merciless—

It won't last, obviously, even in rut, but Geralt basks in it. 

"I'm going to take such good care of you," Jaskier swears, digging his nails in against the bond bite. "I'll give you everything I can. Everything in my power." 

Geralt buries his face in the blankets. Jaskier keeps fucking him; keeps his nails in his neck. 

"Let me mate you, Geralt," he croons. "You won't regret it. I'll make you so happy. Whatever it takes." 

"Jaskier," Geralt groans in frustration, keeping his face hidden for his own good.

"I will," Jaskier says. "Anything you like. And I'll make you come as many times as you can stand." 

"Hn," Geralt says, and Jaskier drags his nails down his neck. Geralt's body jerks without his permission.

"I'll take such good care of you," Jaskier says, near-reverent. "Keep you in all the finest things. Food and wine and any pretty thing that suits you."

"Pretty things don't suit me," Geralt grunts roughly.

"Liar," Jaskier says, running a hand down to the bracelet on his wrist and tugging gently at it. "They suit you so well. I'd see you in nothing else, if it was up to me."

Geralt growls, and Jaskier laughs breathlessly.

"Oh, you'd look so lovely," he says. "Would you wear flowers for me, Geralt?"

"Mm." Geralt presses his mouth into a thin line. He's not that kind of omega. Jaskier strokes his neck.

"So lovely," he murmurs. "I'd weave them in your hair, if you'd let me. So everyone would know."

Geralt growls again. Jaskier digs his nails in against his neck again.

"Will you come for me again?" he says. "Or are you waiting for my knot?" 

Geralt growls. He fists his hands in the blankets. Jaskier fucks him, so hard and so fast and almost enough—

"Mine," Jaskier croons, quiet and adoring, and Geralt jerks. Jaskier's knot pushes into him and a shudder goes up his spine and he comes, then, too easily and too much. He bites back a heated cry, half-choking on it, and Jaskier bites his neck in sharp reprimand. "Oh, Geralt. Didn't I say to be loud for me?" 

"I can't," Geralt croaks, his whole body shaking, and Jaskier just keeps fucking him. 

"Try," he says. Geralt opens his mouth, dizzy and overwhelmed, and a hoarse little sound escapes. Jaskier purrs. "Like that. Louder." 

"Jaskier," Geralt gasps out, because he has to, and Jaskier bites him harder. "Jaskier!"

"I'm going to come," Jaskier says, burying his face in the back of his shoulder. "Oh, oh—" 

"In me," Geralt groans, like he even needs to say it, and Jaskier purrs louder.

"If you ask me," he says, his voice rough and tight with restraint. "Ask me." 

"Come in me," Geralt demands immediately, pushing back into him. "Rut me. I want more." 

Jaskier groans, and comes inside him. Geralt keens, collapsing against the nest as a momentary weakness flashes through him. Jaskier's knot is thick and fat and good inside him, filling him up tight and keeping Jaskier's come where it belongs, and Geralt feels utterly overcome. 

It's so good. 

It's so close to enough.

"Jaskier," he moans desperately, and Jaskier kisses the bite shakily, running a trembling hand up his back. 

"Again?" he asks, half-laughing, and Geralt whines. It's a pathetic sound, but one he can't hold back. 

"Still," he says. 

"Still?" Jaskier says, worming a hand beneath him to stroke his cock and another to cup one of his pecs, the gesture so fucking soft. "Then let me take care of that for you. Let me make it good for you." 

"Jaskier," Geralt manages again, nodding near-frantically. It's so close to enough, so close, and he just wants—

Enough. That's all he wants.

Jaskier touches him until he comes, and he comes shaking and shaken, burning and aching in all the right ways. He clenches around Jaskier's knot, tight and possessive, and Jaskier moans into his neck. 

It's so good. 

Geralt's been rutted by so few alphas, but it's sogood, and with Jaskier . . . 

Somehow it's even better, with Jaskier.

"How's that?" Jaskier says, stroking Geralt's stomach soothingly as he struggles to breathe. He ignores the tingling under his skin. 

"Fine," he says, though that really doesn't cover it. "Your rut?"

"I'm on fire," Jaskier laughs, burying his face in the back of his shoulder. "Is it too soon?" 

"No," Geralt says, warmth spreading through his gut. "It's not too soon." 

"Too good to me," Jaskier says, and pulls out of him just enough to give himself room to thrust. His knot's softened, but he's still hard, and Geralt shudders at the slow drag of him inside him. 

So much better than good.

"Mine," Jaskier murmurs into his shoulder, and Geralt shudders harder.

"Get off," he says roughly. Jaskier makes a near-mournful noise, but pulls back. 

"Too much?" he asks. Geralt snorts, and twists to grab the other and drag him down against the mattress.

"Not enough," he corrects, and slings a leg across Jaskier's hips.

"Oh," Jaskier says, lighting up. Geralt guides his cock into himself, and Jaskier moans beautifully for it. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Geralt says, short and raw, because he's the one who actually has to worry about that, and Jaskier puts his hands on him. 

"How could you ever be?" he says in that same tender tone. 

Geralt shifts his weight and the angle of his hips, letting Jaskier in deep, and fucks himself on his cock. Jaskier curses adoringly, gripping him tight, and Geralt keeps moving, raises and drops his hips, listens to the creaking of the bed and the obscene sounds of their bodies moving together. Jaskier croons up at him, utterly incoherent, and Geralt—he moves faster. He's wet and well-fucked and the slide of Jaskier inside him is easy, effortless, exquisite. 

It's so good.

"Jaskier," he says, because that's all he can bring himself to say, and Jaskier puts his hands all over him: his hips, his ribs, his pecs, his back, his cock. Never anywhere long enough, but so many places all the same.

"Don't stop," Jaskier rasps, staring up at him with wide, adoring eyes, and Geralt burns. 

He doesn't. He rides Jaskier to another orgasm, 'til the other's knotting him tight again and he has him locked, and then he takes the moment to touch his cock and come himself. It's easy, with Jaskier inside and underneath him. Not hard at all. 

He doesn't know how to explain how that feels. Doesn't know if he even could.

But he feels it, all the same. 

"Jaskier," he says again, and grinds their hips together so the other moans and groans and fucking yelps. "Jaskier."

It's all he can say, it feels like.

It's not too much. Jaskier's rutting. He needs too much. 

So it's fine.

"Harder," Jaskier gasps out, voice cracking, and Geralt grinds down around his knot again.

Only Jaskier would say something like that in rut, he thinks. Any other alpha would just take it. 

He's so full. 

Maybe Jaskier can give him just a little bit more, though.

It's fine, if he wants more. He owes Jaskier. He owes him, and he can like returning the favor. Jaskier liked heat partnering him; it's no different. 

And he owes giving Jaskier a good rut. 

Wants to give Jaskier a good rut. 

Wants it very, very badly. Wants Jaskier loving it, and reveling in it, and coming back for more. 

Yes. That's what he wants.

"Alpha," Geralt says, like a good omega would, and Jaskier chokes. Geralt rolls his hips. Jaskier drops his head back against the nest with a long, low moan. Geralt tries to make himself . . . tries to sound tender, like Jaskier can so easily. "Come in me, alpha. Mark me." 

Jaskier catches his wrist and drags it to his mouth; bites the scent glands in it around the bracelet.

"Mine," he rasps with alpha in his voice. 

"Yes," Geralt says quietly, and Jaskier tremblesunderneath him. 

He comes again. Geralt feels achingly full. He might come himself, but he barely notices—it's just a little thing, compared to everything else he's feeling. One firework out of many. 

Oh, how he aches. 

Jaskier makes some noises. They aren't really words, so Geralt doesn't worry about it.

He wants more. He wants harder, and faster, and more intense, and . . . and he wants. 

He wants. 

Jaskier's cock goes soft inside him, and Geralt holds back the disappointed sound and lifts off him, come and slick leaking out of him and down his thighs. Jaskier makes some more noises, sliding a hand up through the mess. 

"Oh, aren't you a sight, omega," he rasps. "You smell so good right now. Better than ever."

It' s just you, Geralt says, like it' s that simple. He lays down next to the other. Jaskier groans and turns into him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest with a rumbling purr. 

"I know," he says feelingly. I love it.

Hn. Geralt puts a hand on the back of his head. Jaskier kisses his chest, pressing in close, and takes his braceleted hand in his own to kiss too. 

I' m so glad you stayed, he says. I mean, I wouldn' t have been mad if you didn' t, just . . . I' m very glad you did. Obviously. You' re wonderful. 

You' re talking like you' re already done, Geralt says, and Jaskier laughs wryly.

Definitely not, he says, and Geralt feels a brief flicker of pleasure at the promise of more. Give me five minutes. Even if I was done I think I' d still want to go again, honestly, you' re so good. 

Mm, Geralt says. Jaskier squeezes his hand, looking at the bracelet. 

It' s not much of an engagement gift, he says. I' ll have to find you something better. 

You don' t, Geralt says. He doesn' t know what would be better, anyway.

No, I do, Jaskier says, shaking his head. I didn' t pick it out thinking of that.

It' s fine, Geralt says. Jaskier peers up at him, his expression soft.

You' re so sweet, he says. But that just makes me want to do it more. 

Geralt rolls his eyes. Jaskier laughs, squeezing his hand again. Geralt lets him, and then, just for a moment, squeezes back. Jaskier looks delighted. Geralt just . . . doesn' t acknowledge it. 

Can' t, quite.

Mine, Jaskier says, a low, alpha-voiced hum of a word. Geralt should tense at that, but instead something in him unwinds. Jaskier purrs against his chest, and he . . . listens, mostly. Just listens.

Jaskier kisses his hand again, still reeking of unsatisfied rut and eager lust, of Geralt' s own too-greedy pheromones, and Geralt relaxes into it. He' s not too much; at least not yet. Jaskier wants more. 

He' ll give him everything he can.

Where are you going after this? Jaskier asks in a murmur. Geralt doesn' t have an answer for him, so just . . . shrugs. Mm? In that case, well—may I come, omega? 

The idea of Jaskier ever asking to come with him is . . . funny, almost. But this time . . . 

This won' t be like the other times, if Geralt says yes. This' ll be the beginning of waiting for their cycles to synch. For them to have a cycle together. For . . . 

Not yet, he says, a little too stiff, and Jaskier hums. There' s no disappointment in the sound. 

Alright, he says simply, rubbing his thumb over the links of the bracelet; pressing the charm softly into his skin. Geralt . . . exhales. 

Alright, he repeats for no good reason, and then, like always, they make their plans for where they' re going to meet up next, and then not like always Jaskier' s rut spikes again, and Geralt almost, almost gets enough of him. 

In the morning, he does what he always does, and leaves before Jaskier wakes up.

Tô Lạc Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Hắn tựa như chưa từng biến qua, xinh đẹp đến hoàn toàn như trước đây.

Mới đầu, tô Lạc vẫn là cái ngây thơ kết nối hôn đều sẽ đỏ mặt nam hài, bị dưỡng phụ đưa đi lấy lòng quan to hiển quý. Lão nam nhân nhóm thương tiếc cái này song tính tiểu thiên sứ, đem hắn còn nhỏ thân thể đặt ở trên đùi, sờ hắn tiểu xảo còn chưa phát dục trắng noãn sữa thịt, dày đặc đầu lưỡi tại bóng loáng gương mặt bên trên điên cuồng liếm láp, tô Lạc cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, sẽ chỉ thẹn thùng trốn tránh, nhiều lắm là bị tấn công âm đạo lúc phát ra mèo kêu đáng thương rên rỉ.

Mười năm trôi qua, tại tính thẩm thấu vào, thanh thuần tiểu thiên sứ rơi vào bể dục, ăn tủy biết vị. Kinh tế lớn tiêu điều về sau mọi người tựa hồ quên như thế nào chân chính cao trào, tô Lạc liền trở thành bọn hắn duy nhất cứu rỗi, một cái du tẩu cùng thượng lưu xã hội đỉnh cấp đồ chơi.

Hắn quang huy loá mắt, phong hoa tuyệt đại, thực chất bên trong lại cực điểm dâm mỹ, nếu không có quá khứ những cái kia ngây ngô thời gian bằng chứng, mọi người thậm chí nhận định hắn là ngâm mình ở tinh dịch bên trong lớn lên yêu vật. Hắn từ bỏ mình chân thực danh tự, trong tay vung roi da, vặn eo lắc mông chọn lựa mình yêu thích dương cụ, lanh lảnh gót giày đem thiên chân vô tà quá khứ dẫm đến vỡ nát —— Ở đây, mọi người chỉ gọi hắn tô Lạc.

Hắn ỷ vào mỹ lệ tư sắc cùng dâm đãng nhục thể bò lên trên quyền thế người giường, như chim hoàng anh ca hát lấy mị gọi, tuổi già, mập mạp, thậm chí khuôn mặt đáng ghét kẻ có tiền, chảy nước bọt đặt ở mỹ nhân trên thân, si mê lưỡi hôn hắn ngọt ngào đôi môi. Hoặc là quỳ gối dưới thân thể của hắn, liếm hắn mắt cá chân cùng kẽ ngón chân, một bên dùng tay điên cuồng lột động mình dơ bẩn tính khí, nghe hắn phát ra lười biếng mà thỏa mãn mị gọi bắn ra tinh đặc.

Làm vòng tròn bên trong danh nhân, tiền mặt cùng châu báu là đến thăm hắn giấy thông hành. Đếm không hết nam nhân vì mua được hắn một cái hôn, một cái bàn tay, thậm chí dừng lại quất, nguyện ý như chó quỳ sấp ở ngoài cửa, liền vì lấy lòng tô Lạc bác hắn cười một tiếng.

Mà tô Lạc lại là như vậy am hiểu điều giáo chó đực. Sắc bén giày cao gót không nể mặt mũi giẫm tại bọn hắn trước ngực, váy da phía dưới nở nang đùi cùng ướt át nộn huyệt cảnh đẹp lộ ra, các nam nhân tư duy liền bị rút khô, ngu dại chảy nước bọt, tinh dịch cùng nước tiểu bắn ra khắp nơi đều là. Tô Lạc ghét bỏ đem bọn hắn đá vào trên mặt đất, bọn hắn liền ngược lại đứng lên ôm lấy tô Lạc trơn mềm mềm mại đùi, cầu xin hắn cho bố thí hoặc là càng nhiều nhục mạ —— Cuối cùng, bọn hắn tại tô Lạc quơ phong nhũ huy động roi da lúc ngẩng cao cương, lại tại roi rơi xuống lão nhị cùng bao tinh hoàn bên trên lúc kêu lên thảm thiết.

Có thụ sủng ái mỹ nhân muốn cái gì không chiếm được đâu?

Tô Lạc Hãn ẩm ướt trên bờ vai hất lên phu nhân da cỏ, vàng bạc châu báu chồng đến đầy giường đều là, hắn che miệng cười khẽ, đem hắn cẩu cẩu nhóm không có chút nào tôn nghiêm cưỡi trên người, lóng lánh quang mang kim cương giống tiểu Thủy lưu ngã xuống đất. Hắn cao ngạo giống cái nữ vương, tự phụ mà khinh miệt lãng phí những cái kia sùng bái hắn nam nhân. Hắn yêu mình ngăn nắp bề ngoài, cũng yêu hắc ám hỗn loạn thế giới. Tiền tài cùng quyền thế, hắn đều muốn, mọi người liền tranh nhau chen lấn dâng hiến cho hắn.

Theo thời gian trôi qua, thần thánh cùng dâm mị trong cơ thể hắn cùng tồn tại. Triệt để phát dục sung mãn hai vú hiện ra tinh tế bơ màu sắc, bờ mông tròn trịa to béo, mềm mại trắng nõn đùi quấn giao cùng một chỗ, nhẹ nhàng kẹp lấy màu hồng âm hành. Hắn luôn luôn để trần, so với đương tình nhân của người khác hoặc là thi ngược người, đơn thuần nhìn xem người khác mong mà không được bộ dáng càng làm cho hắn vui vẻ. Hắn lộ ra cười yếu ớt, tay nhỏ thò vào mình ẩm ướt đáy chậu, đẩy ra hai mảnh diễm tình âm thần, trước mắt bao người ửng đỏ dâm thịt dụ hoặc đóng mở, lại không dễ dàng cho người ta đụng.

Tín đồ của hắn quỳ trên mặt đất, thấy hai mắt đỏ bừng, tranh đoạt đi liếm trên sàn nhà tô Lạc huyệt bên trong rơi xuống chất mật, tô Lạc ngồi ngay ngắn ở lộng lẫy ngà voi trên ghế, tóc đen mắt xanh hắn là chí cao vô thượng mẫu thần, ánh mặt trời vàng chói lại lặng yên tại sau lưng của hắn ném xuống ác ma tiềm ảnh. Mọi người rõ ràng tin tưởng, đây chính là kinh thế vẻ đẹp.

Hắn chưa từng cân nhắc mình phải chăng vui vẻ, kia là công tác của hắn, là công việc của hắn pháp. Thẳng đến túng dục thời gian bị vô hạn kéo dài, đối mặt chênh lệch không có mấy mỗi một ngày —— Hắn bắt đầu nghĩ, mỗi một nam nhân cởi quần lại có cái gì không giống chứ, đều là kê ba hình dạng, tinh dịch cay đắng, có thể có đổi mới kỳ đồ vật sao?

Thế là hắn trốn, tìm kiếm có thể mang cho hắn mạo hiểm cùng kích thích thế giới mới. Hắn vốn là thông minh cơ linh, lại có sắc đẹp bàng thân, chỉ hơi dùng tới một lát, hắn liền có thể dùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ cùng uyển chuyển nhục thể đem người dụ hoặc đến bị ma quỷ ám ảnh. Hắn để các phú hào tan nát cõi lòng hối hận, để chính khách nhóm thân bại danh liệt, thế nhân tưởng tượng không đến, cảnh sát cuối cùng bắt giữ hắn thời điểm thân ở như thế nào một cái cực điểm xa hoa dâm quật.

Lại không người nghĩ đến, tự phụ như hắn, lại bị CIA Bắt được tay cầm, khám phá hắn càng nhiều giá trị. Hắn thay hình đổi dạng, tại tất dây đeo cùng kiểu nữ hung y bên ngoài mặc vào cấm dục âu phục ba kiện bộ, bị ép trở thành một đặc công.

Mà tô Lạc song huyệt là bị Mỹ tuyết tàng trí mạng vũ khí. Mấy năm sau, làm cấp trên mệnh lệnh hắn câu dẫn cái kia đến từ Liên Xô táo bạo dễ giận tố chất thần kinh đặc công lúc, hắn cuối cùng là xem thường mình lực hấp dẫn, những cái kia hoang dâm thời gian mở đầu, hắn nữ huyệt liền bị đáng sợ cự điểu nứt vỡ, xinh đẹp nước Mỹ đặc công giả ra điềm đạm đáng yêu bộ dáng, dẫn tới người Liên Xô áy náy liếm láp hắn âm thần, đem hắn coi là xử nữ máu toàn bộ ăn vào trong bụng.

Đã từng tô Lạc có thể cùng mười cái nam nhân quần giao mà không có chút nào liêm sỉ, bây giờ lại tại cùng Illya hôn thời điểm hai gò má đỏ bừng. Bọn hắn lửa nóng tình cảm lưu luyến bắn ra quang mang chói mắt, cũng là lần thứ nhất, tô Lạc có rung động cùng e lệ hổ thẹn cảm giác.

Bọn hắn điên cuồng địa nhiệt luyến, phóng túng giao cấu. Người Liên Xô thao lấy không lưu loát tiếng Anh nói mình yêu hắn, một bên nâng cao tráng kiện thịt lưỡi đao lật quấy tô Lạc Ti trượt âm đạo, đại thủ nhanh chóng xoa nắn hoa của hắn châu, mắt thấy triều phun trong suốt ái dịch như là tiểu Thủy hoa vẩy ra. Tô Lạc cuồng loạn kêu khóc, kia là hắn cho tới bây giờ không có cảm thụ qua khoái cảm, nhỏ dòng điện từ âm đế mà lên, từ phần eo lên cao đến đỉnh đầu xốp giòn thoải mái làm hắn tê cả da đầu, hắn toàn thân run rẩy, nhịn không được cắn hắn yêu dấu Illya, che lấy bị cự căn chọc ra hình dạng bụng nhỏ không ngừng kêu thảm thiết lên trước mặt vị hôn phu danh tự.

Hắn thấy, Illya là cái thiếu yêu hài tử, lại là cái có Liên Xô thức đại nam tử chủ nghĩa nam nhân, cường đại như thế cùng yếu ớt, thậm chí khiến dĩ vãng vì tư lợi tô Lạc manh động tình thương của mẹ, những cái kia lừa gạt ý đồ xấu cùng tính ngược dục hỏa hết thảy chôn giấu tại quá khứ. Tô Lạc trở thành Illya một người thú cái, như cái chân chính mẫu thân, xoa mình thuỷ miên miên sữa thịt, gạt ra ngọt sữa tươi đưa đến Illya miệng bên trong, cũng mặc kệ nam nhân cấp bách động tác sẽ kéo đau nhức núm vú, từ ái ánh mắt phảng phất có thể chảy ra nước.

Tại hắn dung túng hạ, bầu vú của hắn càng lúc càng lớn, quầng vú sưng đỏ, núm vú chướng bụng, thủy nộn hai vú tròn trịa đến phảng phất tạp chí sắc tình bên trên đạn thịt. Lại về sau, tô Lạc ngụy tạo mình giả chết, cam tâm tình nguyện trở thành Illya độc chiếm, hắn không còn được cho phép đi ra ngoài, chỉ vì Illya tước đoạt hắn tất cả tự do, nhưng hắn lại không có chút nào lời oán giận, dù sao hắn mang thai Illya Bảo Bảo, có khả năng vẫn là hai cái.

Nhưng thời gian mang thai tô Lạc dâm tiện đến cực điểm, giống như là Illya chôn xuống hạt giống tỉnh lại hắn dâm tính. Hắn không còn xuyên bất luận cái gì quần áo, mặc cho sữa chảy tràn khắp nơi đều là, mà hắn âm đạo bị Illya lên khố trinh thao, không chỗ sơ giải ngứa ý, hắn đều ở xoay người một cái hoặc là đột nhiên đứng lên thời điểm thét lên cao trào, cốt cốt dâm thủy từ khố trinh thao bên trong tràn đầy mà ra.

Có đôi khi hắn không chịu nổi tịch mịch, câu dẫn mấy cái bên ngoài đến nam nhân vào cửa hoan ái, để bọn hắn giúp mình nhào nặn trướng sữa bộ ngực, hoặc là đến một trận ô uế nhũ giao cùng chân giao. Hắn không biết Illya là như thế nào phát hiện đây hết thảy, những nam nhân kia hạ tràng không có chỗ nào mà không phải là bị ghen ghét dữ dội người Liên Xô truy sát cũng vặn gãy cổ, thậm chí có đôi khi, hắn sẽ mang lên tô Lạc, đem hắn đẩy ngã tại bên cạnh thi thể cưỡng gian thao làm. Illya cho đạo đức không có mãnh liệt ái dục khiến tô Lạc càng không ngừng rơi lệ, hắn hối hận mà xấu hổ, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là không ức chế được hưng phấn.

Nhưng hắn xa không biết Illya đối với hắn yêu thương có bao nhiêu điên cuồng.

Trong ngực thai tháng mười dự tính ngày sinh gần ngày đó, tô Lạc phá nước ối, tại Siberia ấm áp trong phòng nhỏ, hắn bị Illya nắm cao lớn chân ôm vào trong ngực, khóc đến rối tinh rối mù, Illya đẩy ra hắn đại âm thần, ngón tay cắm hắn nước cuồng phún sản đạo, đè ép hắn hở ra to lớn phần bụng —— Một khắc này tô Lạc cực sợ, toàn thân bởi vì xấu hổ cùng thống khổ không ngừng run rẩy, Illya bệnh trạng lòng ham chiếm hữu thậm chí yêu cầu tô Lạc tại trong ngực hắn sản xuất. Đang thống khổ sinh nở trong lúc đó bên trong tô Logau triều thay nhau nổi lên, đau từng cơn cùng khoái cảm một làn sóng tiếp theo một làn sóng, từ đầu ngón chân lan tràn đến đại não lít nha lít nhít dòng điện phá hủy hắn tất cả ngôn ngữ, hắn sẽ chỉ thút thít cùng cầu xin tha thứ, càng nhiều lúc là không có ý nghĩa nhỏ bé yếu ớt rên rỉ. Hắn bị Illya ngón tay cắm vào hồn phi phách tán, thậm chí đang gào khóc lấy mình không sinh ra lúc đến bị Illya côn thịt đâm vào sản đạo vừa đi vừa về thao làm khơi thông, nước ối cùng dâm dịch phun ra ngoài, hòa với bầu vú to tràn đầy sữa, còn có hắn bài tiết không kiềm chế tích táp chảy ra nước tiểu, đem bọn hắn ấm áp phòng nhỏ ướt nhẹp thành đãng phụ phòng sinh.

Đãi hắn cuối cùng sinh ra một đôi song bào thai, té xỉu ở Illya trong ngực thiếp đi lúc, đã qua ròng rã nửa ngày.

Trong mộng hắn vẫn như cũ là Illya tiểu thê tử, trong cái thế giới kia, trừ hắn ra, tất cả mọi người gọi là Illya. Hắn cảm thấy mình có lẽ sẽ như vậy điên mất, nhưng lại ngăn không được mừng rỡ nước mắt.

END

Vô đề Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Hắn khả năng chính là loại kia người điên cuồng.

Máu cùng với cà phê xem như món ngon sao? Tô Lạc ngồi tại bị súng máy bắn phá thành phế tích trong quán cà phê, liếm láp trên môi vết thương, đem chưa hóa đường cát cuốn vào trong miệng. Hắn đắt đỏ âu phục đã xé rách, tóc trán lộn xộn, cứ việc dạng này hắn vẫn như cũ đáng chết mỹ lệ, hắn chậm ung dung bỏ đi tàn tạ áo khoác, như một vòng mị hoặc quỷ ảnh ngồi ngay ngắn ở đem hắn quay chung quanh súng pháo phía dưới.

Bọn sát thủ đem hắn vây chật như nêm cối, người cầm đầu giơ thương nhắm chuẩn đầu của hắn, mà hắn lớn mật nghiêng đầu tránh đi, hé mở đôi môi, rướn cổ lên đi liếm láp nòng súng, lại đem phấn hồng đầu lưỡi xông vào đen nhánh hình tròn họng súng.

Giương mắt ở giữa đều là khiêu khích. Cực hạn xuất sắc người, dám dùng sắc đẹp làm tính mệnh tiền đặt cược.

Ngươi ngược lại là nổ súng a. Hắn mê hoặc đạo, dính huyết dịch khuôn mặt tái nhợt hiện lên mỉm cười, trong con ngươi tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh. Ướt sũng cái lưỡi nhọn nếm đến kim loại hạt tròn cùng thuốc nổ tư vị, dán tại trên vách khô ráo cục máu kích thích vị giác, hương vị không tốt, nhưng tô Lạc sớm đã am hiểu sâu đạo này. Thủ lĩnh phát ra phẫn nộ gầm nhẹ, đem nòng súng từ hắn trong miệng rút ra, mang ra một tia dâm mỹ nước bọt, tô Lạc có hơi thất vọng liếm liếm bờ môi, xinh đẹp mắt xanh bên trong lộ ra vô tội.

Ngươi chính là người Mỹ kia?

Sát thủ trầm thấp Nga thức Anh ngữ chọc cười tô Lạc, nhưng hắn chỉ là ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, chậm rãi đứng người lên, như là một con cao quý thiên nga hơi ngóc đầu lên, tới gần cầm đầu cao tráng sĩ binh.

Là, tiểu quỷ, ngươi rốt cuộc biết.

Hắn liền trêu chọc đều giống như đa tình thì thầm. Duỗi ra tiểu xảo bàn tay che ở địch quân thủ lĩnh nặng nề trang phục dã chiến bên trên, đầu ngón tay phác hoạ đường vân, mà không đụng phải cánh tay, liền bị nam nhân khóa lại thủ đoạn kéo đến trong ngực.

Ngươi đã là cái đặc công, lại là cái lừa gạt.

Người Nga cắn răng nghiến lợi nói, kiềm chế tô Lạc tay bởi vì lực đạo cực lớn đến mức ẩn ẩn phát run, tô Lạc đau đến nhíu mày lại, lại việc không liên quan đến mình nhún nhún vai, màu hồng nhạt cánh hoa đôi môi ở giữa phun ra nhẹ nhàng một câu.

Có biện pháp nào đâu? Hắn cười khẽ, ngọt ngào mà vũ mị, có lẽ bởi vì ta đã là nam nhân, lại là nữ nhân.

Hắn xích lại gần người Nga vành tai, ướt át con mắt hiện ra dục niệm thủy quang, phiếm hồng khóe mắt có có chút một tia cong vểnh lên. Giống như ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu phong vận phu nhân, dựa vào nam nhân cao lớn trên thân, ngón tay giở trò xấu cách quần vuốt ve nam nhân đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động dưới hông dương vật.

Cho nên, muốn dùng thương của ngươi giết chết ta sao?

Hắn mị nhãn đảo qua đen nhánh đám người, những cái kia tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt động tĩnh, xem kịch vui cười nhạo, thèm nhỏ dãi sắc mặt, ác miệng băn khoăn liếm láp hắn nhục thể nóng rực ánh mắt, giống nóng bỏng roi quất vào trên người hắn, dẫn dụ hắn vặn vẹo hông eo, như muốn rên rỉ.

Vẫn là nói, để ngươi thủ hạ làm thay? Tô Lạc nháy mắt mấy cái, nghiêm túc mà thuần khiết, tựa như thế kỷ trước xử nữ kỹ nữ.

end

Niêm hồ Olamicabron  
Summary:

.rt  
Work Text:  
Tại cùng tô Lạc trước khi kết hôn, Illya xưa nay không biết cái này phong độ nhẹ nhàng nước Mỹ càng như thế dính người. Nhưng mà đó cũng không phải chuyện xấu.

Tháng mười hai thời tiết, bông tuyết nện ở trên cửa, máy sưởi bên trong bốc hơi ra nhàn nhạt sương trắng.

Trên bàn bày biện bàn hoàn hảo bánh mì nướng bánh mì, tô Lạc vừa đánh ngáp bên cạnh lên trên đổ một bãi ô mai tương, nâng cằm lên suy tư một hồi, liền ném dao nĩa ngồi xuống trượng phu trên đùi.

Illya bốc lên một bên lông mày, buông xuống báo chí.

Thì thế nào? Người Nga hỏi, đại thủ vớt qua dưới áo ngủ mềm dẻo vòng eo. Tô Lạc lắc mông, mượt mà khe mông mài cọ lấy Illya đùi, tìm cái tư thế thoải mái uốn tại trượng phu trong ngực, lại dùng nam nhân áo khoác đem mình bọc lại.

Lạnh.

Tô Lạc lẩm bẩm, thanh âm lại uể oải, tựa hồ còn có chút còn buồn ngủ. Illya quan tâm ôm lấy co lại thành một đoàn thê tử, dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình cho hắn sưởi ấm. Hắn tô Lạc, rõ ràng so với mình còn muốn lớn tuổi mấy tuổi, chẳng những như cái hài tử sợ lạnh, còn đặc biệt thích hướng tuổi trẻ người yêu nũng nịu. Dạng này tương phản khiến Illya tâm mềm mại, mang thương kén thô ráp bàn tay tiến vào tô Lạc quần áo vạt áo, lực đạo vừa phải theo vò tô Lạc nở nang hậu sản thân thể. Illya lòng bàn tay rất nóng, tô Lạc nhịn không được phát ra thỏa mãn ùng ục âm thanh, tựa như một con bị cào đến hết sức thoải mái mèo to meo.

Ngươi muốn ta dạng này ôm ngươi đi cửa hàng sao?

Từ từ nhắm hai mắt tô Lạc nghe được nam nhân cười khẽ, bĩu môi, hai tay vòng gấp trượng phu eo.

Bên ngoài rơi tuyết lớn đâu, chớ đi.

Bộ này đùa nghịch nhỏ tính tình bộ dáng chắc hẳn chỉ có Illya mới có thể thấy được. Illya ở trong lòng bật cười, nhéo một cái tô Lạc xúc cảm cực giai cái mông, đối hắn hiện phấn vành tai nói: Thân ái, là ngươi nói Bảo Bảo cái tã sử dụng hết, gọi ta đi mua.

...... Ta đổi ý. Không cần như vậy giảng cứu, nam hài tử, tùy tiện bao cái tã là được.

Xấu Ma Ma.

Illya thấp khiển trách, đánh tô Lạc cặp mông một bàn tay. Tô Lạc bị đau, thoáng chốc trợn to ướt át mắt xanh, có chút ủy khuất mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, lấy lòng dùng đầu cọ xát nam nhân cổ, lông xù tóc sát qua Illya cái cằm, cào được lòng người ngứa.

Illya...... Tô Lạc thấp giọng kêu gọi, mang theo từ tính nhẹ giọng thì thầm là hắn mê hoặc nam nhân vũ khí, cầu ngươi bồi bồi ta, ta muốn......

Muốn cái gì?

Hắn không có khả năng không biết, thê tử của mình có một bộ cỡ nào ăn không thoả mãn nhục thể.

Muốn Illya...... Trượng phu của ta, xâm phạm ta.

Hắn không có thuốc chữa cứng rắn, không ai có thể tại tô Lạc phóng ra mị lực hạ toàn thân trở ra, càng đừng đề cập con kia so với mình không lớn lắm tay còn đang lục lọi dưới người hắn nóng hổi côn thịt, không có hảo hảo buộc lên tơ lụa áo ngủ cũng đang vặn vẹo bên trong tản ra, trượt xuống hắn tròn trịa bả vai, đem trời ban hoàn mỹ thân trên bại lộ trong không khí.

Ngươi biết ngươi không thể mỗi lần đều dùng cái này lưu lại ta đi.

Illya có ý riêng, ánh mắt quét đến tô Lạc trướng sữa tuyết trắng bộ ngực, tô Lạc có chút đỏ mặt, vì cho bú hắn cạo lông ngực, lộ ra bộ ngực càng thêm cực đại nhục dục, thậm chí so với sắc tình sách báo bên trên diễm tinh cũng không kém là bao nhiêu. Hắn giống hạ cái gì quyết tâm, cầm hai đoàn sung mãn nhũ phòng, bên cạnh vò bên cạnh đè ép, ngọt ngào sữa tranh nhau chen lấn tràn ra lỗ nhỏ, từ kiều nộn trên đầu vú trượt xuống.

Illya, không ăn sao? Tô Lạc dụ dỗ nói, mị nhãn ném tự nhiên mà tình sắc, hắn ngay tại cách Illya mặt mười centimet không đến vị trí vắt sữa, chảy ra sữa tươi hương khí mê người, còn có mấy giọt ở tại Illya chóp mũi.

Ngươi thật sự là dục cầu bất mãn.

Nhưng mà đây cũng không phải là phàn nàn. Một giây sau Illya liền bóp gấp tô Lạc eo, há mồm nuốt lấy đung đưa câu dẫn hắn núm vú, tô Lạc kêu khóc một tiếng, khoái hoạt hừ kêu lên.

Ân...... Chính là như vậy, Illya...... Dùng sức hút...... A ân, thật thoải mái......

Người Mỹ sữa có thể xưng nhân gian mỹ vị, Illya không biết uống xong nhiều ít, thẳng đến toàn bộ khoang miệng cùng thực quản đều bị sữa mẹ thơm ngọt hương vị chiếm hết, thê tử của hắn bị hắn mút đắc ý loạn tình mê, vặn eo lắc mông, thở dốc liên tục, liền liền trong mông đít dâm thủy đều thẩm thấu quần ngủ, đích tí tách cạch chảy xuống tại Illya trên đùi.

Dâm đãng đặc công mẫu thân, không có ngươi ta nên làm cái gì.

Illya hút khô tô Lạc giọt cuối cùng sữa tươi, dùng thâm trầm mà ôn nhu hai mắt nhìn chăm chú hắn, trước kia tô Lạc xưa nay không biết như thế nào dùng tình sâu vô cùng, thẳng đến hắn gặp trước mặt người đàn ông này. Lẫn nhau tỏ tâm ý về sau, cao lớn red peril Không còn những cái kia khó chịu sứt sẹo quan tâm, ngược lại thẳng thắn đến cực điểm, nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế đem thê tử của mình sủng ái đến cực hạn.

Có thể trở thành Illya đời này tình cảm chân thành, thật sự là lại hạnh phúc bất quá sự tình.

Tô Lạc cảm thấy hốc mắt hâm nóng, nhịn không được không muốn xa rời hôn lên trượng phu cánh môi, đưa lên ẩm ướt mềm đầu lưỡi, Illya đem hắn một mực giam cầm trong ngực, thỏa thích vơ vét trong miệng nước bọt. Tô Lạc biết Illya có bao nhiêu không thể rời đi hắn, hắn cũng giống như vậy, hắn nguyện ý trở thành cái này một cái nam nhân chuyên môn đãng phụ, chỉ làm cho hắn đâm mở mình thần thánh tử cung.

Ngươi thật sự là bảo bối của ta.

Illya thâm tình hôn hắn, đem lợi hại nhất nước Mỹ đặc công hôn thành hắn hai mắt đẫm lệ mê mông tiểu thê tử.

Tô Lạc cảm thấy Siberia mùa đông cũng không phải khó như vậy chống cự, hắn khát vọng được Illya bỏng xấu, từ trong ra ngoài, triệt triệt để để.

end

Tịnh đế giao hoan Olamicabron  
Summary:

Thủy Tiên, hoàng tục lôi  
Work Text:  
Hắn đã thành thói quen cuộc sống như vậy.

Kết thúc một ngày bận rộn sau, Clark cưỡi xe đạp ghé qua tại trong đêm tối, trở lại chỉ có một mình hắn ở lại trong căn hộ, nhấn hạ công tắc điện, để ấm áp ấm áp đem mình bao phủ.

Dỡ xuống nặng nề trang bị sau, hắn trước tẩy cái thư thư phục phục tắm nước nóng, thay đổi khô ráo sạch sẽ áo ngủ, bưng lấy bát mì tôm an vị tiến ghế sô pha bên trong, ấn mở TV bắt đầu nhìn lên trận bóng.

Kỳ thật hắn chỉ là muốn đánh phát bạn trai không tại thời gian.

Mấy tháng trước, hắn cùng Bruce Wayne xác định quan hệ, cứ việc tiểu tình lữ nhóm ân ái đến như keo như sơn, nhưng Bruce bận rộn công việc không thể nghi ngờ là hạn chế bọn hắn gặp mặt cùng thân mật kẻ cầm đầu. Có thể được đến dạng này một chuyện nghiệp có thành tựu hoàn mỹ alpha Yêu, hắn vốn nên vừa lòng thỏa ý mới đối, nhưng tại chút tĩnh mịch ban đêm bên trong, duy nhất tươi sống chỉ còn ánh trăng lạnh lẽo cùng chim tước bay qua cái bóng, Clark co ro băng lãnh hai chân, hô hấp trong chăn tồn tại trượng phu mùi, dần dần thiếp đi.

Hắn nghĩ mình quả thật là tịch mịch, tại bị tiêu ký về sau, làm omega Cần có nhất cùng yêu quý liền cùng trượng phu lẫn nhau làm bạn cùng tiếp xúc da thịt, dạng này lẻ loi một mình ở nhà thời gian quá khó chịu.

Clark ánh mắt mờ mịt nhìn chằm chằm TV, hắn ủng hộ Wayne xí nghiệp đầu tư đội bóng mới vừa vào xinh đẹp một cầu, đội viên chính kích động địa quấn trận reo hò, hắn mì ăn liền vẫn còn không ăn mấy ngụm, bị nước nóng ngâm phải có điểm mềm oặt, để cho người ta đề không nổi muốn ăn.

Nho nhỏ trong phòng rất yên tĩnh, Clark không thích náo nhiệt, TV âm lượng cũng điều rất thấp, cho nên khi ngoài cửa truyền đến mở khóa thanh âm lúc, Clark lập tức liền chú ý tới.

Này, Clark, một người?

Môn tại một giây sau bị mở ra, đi vào một cái cùng hắn dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc nam tử tuấn mỹ, tóc đen mắt xanh, xuyên một thân mềm mại áo ngủ màu hồng, hướng hắn lung lay cái chìa khóa trong tay, tiếp lấy trở tay đóng cửa lại.

Người đến thấy được Clark trong mắt chợt lóe lên thất vọng, có chút buồn cười: Cho là ta là Bruce sao?

Kia là ca ca của hắn tô Lạc, thiên tài nghệ thuật gia, cùng hắn alpha Illya vừa lúc ở tại Clark sát vách, bình thường không ít ngươi tới ta đi. Tô Lạc đúng là cái ưu nhã đến cực điểm nam nhân, dù cho miệng bên trong tổng phun ra chanh chua trêu chọc, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn làm chút không thể tưởng tượng sự tình, tỉ như —— Xuyên loại này tương phản quá lớn đáng yêu áo ngủ đi dạo xung quanh. Nhưng đương sự người không thèm để ý chút nào, nện bước nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt bước chân đi đến cạnh ghế sa lon tọa hạ, cuộn lên hai chân, tay vịn đầu gối, giống một con lông xù thú bông mèo —— Dùng đầu cọ xát đệ đệ bả vai.

Nhà ngươi vị kia cũng không có trở về?  
Clark hỏi, không được tự nhiên rụt cổ một cái, ngoại trừ lớn tuổi người yêu bên ngoài, hắn đã thật lâu không cùng người khác có như vậy thân mật tiếp xúc, bao quát ca ca của hắn.

Là, hắn trở về lội Siberia quê quán, ngươi biết, ta chuẩn bị phải gả tới Nga. Tô Lạc mỉm cười, lộ ra hoạt bát đáng yêu răng mèo, sáng lấp lánh mắt xanh bên trong tràn ngập hưng phấn. Một bộ đắm chìm trong tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong bộ dáng.

Đầu của hắn nằm Clark trên vai, không có xóa keo xịt tóc nhỏ tóc quăn loạn vểnh lên, có chút ngứa, thanh âm lười biếng như đàn Cello mỹ diệu giọng thấp chậm chạp chảy xuôi, xông vào Clark lỗ tai, hắn không khỏi phỏng đoán tô Lạc bình thường phải chăng cũng sẽ dạng này quấn lấy Illya, dùng hắn hoa hoa công tử dưới da omega Dính người bản tính mê hoặc cái kia như băng sơn nam tử.

Nhưng Clark chỉ là trầm mặc. Đệ đệ một không nói chuyện, tô Lạc liền sẽ ngắm loạn, đem đơn điệu bốn phía đều nhìn quanh mấy lần sau hắn tựa hồ chú ý tới cái gì, chống lên thân thể quỳ gối trên ghế sa lon, sờ về phía Clark trước ngực.

Không phải ảo giác của ta, giống như thật biến lớn, mặt đơ tổng giám đốc rất thích chơi vú của ngươi?

Tô Lạc dùng hắn ngây thơ giọng điệu hỏi, cách áo ngủ thật mỏng xoa nhẹ đem đem áo ngủ chống phình lên sung mãn sữa thịt.

Clark mặt đỏ lên, đánh xuống tô Lạc mu bàn tay.

Đừng sờ loạn.

Oa a, cái này xúc cảm, tô Lạc một chút cũng không có lui bước ý tứ, ngược lại xoa càng khởi kình, so trong trí nhớ mềm rất nhiều, còn lớn như vậy —— Là cái alpha Đều sẽ đối ngươi tâm đãng thần trì, Clark.

Tô Lạc...... Clark lắc đầu, ca ca của hắn phảng phất hóa thân hiếu kì hài đồng, một tay nắm lấy đệ đệ ngực, tay kia xoa bóp vú của mình, giống như là tại so sánh cái gì.

Chính ngươi cũng...... Rất lớn a, đừng nói ngươi không biết ở sau lưng có bao nhiêu alpha Ngấp nghé ngươi, Illya vì thế mau đưa toàn thế giới bay dấm đều ăn.

Nhỏ phóng viên lầu bầu phàn nàn, hắn nhớ tới ca ca kia độc chiếm dục cực mạnh trượng phu, mỗi khi tô Lạc câu dẫn lên người nào, Illya liền sẽ ghen tuông đại phát, trừng phạt tính đem tô Lạc nhốt tại trong nhà từ ban ngày thao đến đêm tối, ròng rã một ngày, omega Tính hương cùng alpha Thịnh nộ tin tức tố liên tục không ngừng xông vào sát vách Clark trong phòng nhỏ, để hắn thậm chí đi ngủ đều ngủ không ngon.

Tô Lạc liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói ta vẫn là cảm thấy ngực của ngươi tốt nhất, sau đó dùng nho nhỏ ngón tay giải khai cúc áo, triển lộ ra mảng lớn bao khỏa tại áo ngủ màu hồng bên trong bộ ngực, hắn cạo lông ngực, trắng nõn hoàn mỹ bộ ngực nhìn qua giống tròn vo thỏ trắng tử, vô cùng khả ái.

Hắn áo ngủ lỏng loẹt đổ đổ cúi nơi tay khuỷu tay chỗ, lộ ra xinh đẹp đến quá phận vai cõng, tiếp lấy hắn tiến lên trước, bắt đầu giải lên đệ đệ áo ngủ, Clark lúc đầu có chút không tình nguyện, nhưng hắn biết ca ca muộn như vậy bái phỏng mục đích là cái gì, cho nên không có nghiêm túc phản kháng —— Độc thân ở nhà omega, nhiều ít đều có chút xuân khuê khó nhịn.

Ỡm ờ ở giữa, Clark áo ngủ đã bị ném tới trên mặt đất, bộc lộ ra không có một tia lông tóc da thịt, tô Lạc không khỏi mở to hai mắt.

Ngươi vậy mà cũng sẽ cạo lông ngực...... Là cái kia lão nam nhân làm?

Không nên hỏi ta. Clark vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, cơ hồ là cắn răng nghiến lợi nói.

Có quan hệ gì, ngươi dạng này cực kỳ xinh đẹp, Clark, tô Lạc liếm liếm môi dưới, đem phồng lên lồng ngực tới gần đệ đệ đồng dạng bóng loáng non mịn bộ ngực, ngươi dám nói ngươi daddy Không vui sao?

Hắn thấp giọng mê hoặc đạo, tay nhỏ nắm Clark đứng thẳng phấn hồng núm vú, dụi dụi kia hai nơi mẫn cảm. Clark xấu hổ rên rỉ một tiếng, hai tay không chỗ dùng lực, dứt khoát cũng chụp lên tô Lạc ngực lớn, chậm rãi vò chen.

Alpha Hiểu ý cam tình nguyện chết chìm tại vú của ngươi bên trong. Tin tưởng ta, bọn hắn cuối cùng sẽ.

Clark nghe nói như thế lập tức đỏ hồng mặt, nhớ tới Bruce trầm mê ngậm hắn núm vú mút vào hình tượng. Tô Lạc cười nhẹ nhàng không cong ngực, để cho mình che kín tầng mồ hôi mỏng hai vú cùng Clark kề nhau, sau đó xoay lên eo nhỏ, để nở nang omega Nhũ phòng tương hỗ đè ép, mỹ lệ đầu vú nhỏ vòng quanh màu nhạt quầng vú đảo quanh, đã mềm lại trượt cảm giác khiến Clark thoải mái dễ chịu nghẹn ngào một tiếng, ưỡn ngực lên, để hai đoàn sung mãn núm vú triệt để dính vào nhau, trắng bóng sữa thịt bị chen được không cùng hình dạng.

Nếu như nơi này có cây côn thịt liền tốt, chúng ta có thể dùng ngực kẹp lấy để nó xuất tinh.

...... Ta mới không muốn cùng ngươi chung hầu một chồng.

Clark cau mày thở dốc, vẫn không quên kháng nghị hắn đa tình ca ca, tô Lạc nheo cặp mắt lại, tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì chuyện thú vị.

Hoặc là, lần sau chúng ta bốn người người cùng một chỗ —— Thế nào, tưởng tượng chúng ta bị riêng phần mình trượng phu thao lật tại cùng một trên giường lớn, chúng ta chỗ đó đều không đi được, chỉ có thể ôm trần trụi đối phương trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh, hoặc là chảy xuống đặt mông dâm thủy ở trong phòng chạy trốn tứ phía, chơi loại kia nhất định thua trận truy đuổi trò chơi.

Hắn khẽ nở nụ cười, dán Clark vành tai nhỏ giọng nói.

Dù sao chúng ta ai cũng trốn không thoát alpha Nhóm gian dâm, mặc kệ là Illya vẫn là Bruce, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không nhân từ nương tay.

Clark đỏ mặt đến cơ hồ nhỏ ra huyết, mở to mắt to nhìn chằm chằm ca ca, nhỏ tóc quăn tựa hồ cũng bị kinh sợ mà run lên run.

Nói đùa, ngươi quá thuần tiểu khả ái. Tô Lạc dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn xem bối rối đệ đệ, đưa tay nhéo nhéo khuôn mặt của hắn.

...... Ngươi thật là chán ghét. Clark tức giận vuốt ve hắn tay.

Có đúng không, dù sao Illya thích ta là được.

Tóc đen nghệ thuật gia hoạt bát nháy mắt mấy cái, đem lực chú ý một lần nữa thả lại hai người trên ngực, linh hoạt đầu ngón tay chen vào kề sát màu mỡ sữa thịt, tóm lấy mình cùng Clark đầu vú.

Nói đến, ngươi núm vú thật tốt bóp, nhan sắc vẫn là sồ cúc màu hồng, tô Lạc trong cổ họng phát ra gợi cảm nói nhỏ, đẹp mắt bờ môi lại có chút vểnh lên, nếu là tương lai dòng sữa của ngươi cũng so ta uống ngon, ta cần phải hướng Thượng đế phàn nàn hắn bất công.

Tô Lạc!

Hung ta làm gì, ngươi sớm muộn muốn cho Bruce sinh Bảo Bảo, sinh sữa cũng là chuyện sớm hay muộn. Tô Lạc liếc mắt đưa tình, nhếch miệng, đích thân lên đệ đệ cắn đến đỏ lên cánh môi, Clark không cách nào phản bác, đành phải hé miệng, dùng trơn ướt phấn lưỡi cùng ca ca ngọt ngào môi lưỡi quấn giao, riêng phần mình nuốt vào omega Thơm ngọt nước bọt.

Hai cái mỹ diệu song bào thai omega Động tình phát nhiệt, ướt sũng ôm nhau, lẫn nhau mút hôn đối phương mềm mại mà ngọt ngào miệng nhỏ, ngực dán ngực, khẽ nhếch miệng nhỏ tương đối lấy hít thở, chung quanh bao phủ tầng mông lung hơi nước.

Ca ca...... Ta đằng sau giống như ướt.

Ta cũng là, tô Lạc xoay xoay cái mông, ẩm ướt cửa huyệt ma sát đồ lót, bọn hắn cũng thật sự là, thế mà bỏ mặc mình omega Thê tử ở nhà một mình.

Khó được không gặp ngươi ra ngoài lêu lổng. Clark thầm nói, không quá tự tại vặn vẹo cái mông đầy đặn, hắn lỗ nhỏ đói khát co vào, đem đồ lót vải vóc đều ăn vào đi một điểm, cái này khiến hắn cảm giác phi thường khó xử.

Ta đã thề, muốn vì tên kia thủ trinh. Tô Lạc tựa hồ là nhớ ra cái gì đó nghĩ lại mà kinh hồi ức, nhếch miệng, ngược lại là ngươi, ra ngoài ăn chút mới mẻ alpha Tinh dịch cũng không có gì không tốt.

Mới không muốn. Clark chán ghét nhíu mày lại, tô Lạc một mặt xem kịch vui giống như, nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở hắn đạo: Ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao? Cái kia Arthur —— Hắn còn đối ngươi nhớ mãi không quên đâu. Ta muốn trừ ngươi bên ngoài, không có omega Có thể vào được hắn mắt.

Clark mặt vụt đỏ lên, hốt hoảng nói kia cũng là chuyện đã qua, tô Lạc nhún nhún vai từ chối cho ý kiến, nhìn xem đệ đệ thất kinh bộ dáng ngược lại là tương đương thú vị, dù sao hắn mới không quan tâm người khác tam giác quan hệ, coi như Clark thật bắt cá hai tay, hắn nhiều nhất sẽ chỉ ghen tị đệ đệ có bao nhiêu hạnh phúc.

Hắn phối hợp cởi quần xuống, sau đó đạp mất ẩm ướt cộc cộc đồ lót, một lần nữa ngồi về ghế sô pha bên trong.

Tốt, không đề cập tới alpha. Tô Lạc đưa tay sờ về phía khe mông, lỗ nhỏ chỗ ấy nóng hầm hập, trơn ướt nở, thể chất của hắn vốn là mẫn cảm, tại bị Illya đùa bỡn cùng điều giáo lâu như vậy về sau càng thêm là phóng đãng, một khi tình nóng nhất định phải dùng đại đông tây đến lấp đầy tham ăn cái mông.

Ngươi cũng cởi quần ra, chúng ta tới chơi omega Trò chơi.

Tuấn mỹ nghệ thuật gia vừa nói, một bên thuần thục kéo ra cạnh ghế sa lon tủ nhỏ, rút ra cây kia chừng dài nửa mét màu đen song đầu bổng —— Kia là hắn cố ý đặt ở đệ đệ nơi này, bất quá Clark hiển nhiên không có sử dụng qua nó.

Clark nhìn thấy vật kia thời điểm liền ngượng ngùng, tay nhỏ run rẩy nắm chặt một cái đầu, nhìn xem ca ca quăng tới ánh mắt khích lệ, nuốt ngụm nước miếng, cùng tô Lạc mặt đối mặt đại trương lấy trắng nõn hai chân, cùng một chỗ đem song đầu bổng hai đầu đâm hướng riêng phần mình lỗ nhỏ.

Ân...... Thật lớn đâu......

Tô Lạc phát ra ngọt ngào kêu to, thịt thịt tay nhỏ nhịn không được đem mật huyệt lôi kéo đến mở một chút, lộ ra bên trong diễm phấn ruột thịt, sau đó đem đen nhánh cứng rắn đại bổng đầu chen vào, liền bắt đầu hướng xuống ngồi.

A a a không muốn!!...... Ca ca chậm một chút...... Quá lớn...... Clark lập tức liền run chân, hắn phía dưới miệng nhỏ vừa mới ăn vào đầu, tô Lạc liền hướng ép xuống, muốn dùng nhục huyệt nuốt cắn tận khả năng nhiều cán, cái này nhưng khổ một đầu khác Clark, còn không có thích ứng, đến từ song đầu bổng một đầu khác lực lượng liền truyền tới, đại bổng hung hăng đâm xuyên hắn non ruột, đem chặt chẽ sản đạo chen lấn tràn đầy.

Ân? Tại sao khóc? Tô Lạc một bên thở dốc, một bên ôm lấy bảo bối đệ đệ hôn gương mặt.

Hắn luôn luôn là dâm dục chí thượng cái chủng loại kia omega, tại tình ái bên trong xưa nay sẽ không khắc chế mình, cho nên đang ăn đến giả âm hành một khắc này liền bắt đầu rên rỉ lấy xoay mông bày hông, để đại bổng thỏa thích lật quấy mình dâm thủy bốn phía huyệt dâm. Cứ như vậy, Clark huyệt cũng bị cưỡng chế tính mở rộng ra, cứng rắn quy đầu chống đỡ lấy mỏng non điểm mẫn cảm điên cuồng va chạm, yếu ớt omega Run rẩy đến không được, khóc không ngừng run rẩy, miệng nhỏ lại không biết thoả mãn co vào, hắn dâm đãng bản tính khiến cho hắn muốn đem giả âm hành trụ toàn bộ ăn vào nộn huyệt bên trong, thậm chí bao gồm ca ca có kia một đoạn.

Nhưng Clark dù sao quá lâu không có làm, cũng không lâu lắm trong suốt dâm thủy liền từ cửa huyệt phun ra, cao trào tí tách tí tách đến cái không xong, xuất tại trên ghế sa lon, còn có chút nước thuận chảy tới ca ca trắng nõn giữa đùi, hỗn hợp hai cái omega Tính hương tỏ khắp trong không khí, dâm mỹ đến cực điểm.

Khá hơn chút nào không, Clark? Như vậy kiều nộn, xem ra ngươi alpha Bình thường thật rất che chở ngươi.

Tô Lạc thanh âm phảng phất cách tầng mây, nhẹ nhàng, bên trong xốp giòn cảm giác nhột dần dần lan tràn, Clark lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu nâng lên bờ mông, sau đó chậm rãi ngồi xuống, vừa đi vừa về nuốt cắn to lớn thân gậy.

Hừ hừ...... Là, làm được rất tốt, Clark......

Tô Lạc cũng bị đại bổng đỉnh ra nước mắt, bọn hắn trắng noãn hai chân lẫn nhau quấn giao, vặn vẹo cái mông khuấy động đen nhánh song đầu bổng, dữ tợn bổng tử tại hai cái mỹ diệu tuyệt luân omega Nộn huyệt bên trong đồng thời xuyên qua, vừa đi vừa về lật khuấy lên nho nhỏ bọt nước.

Đương tô Lạc cùng Clark nuốt vào nhiều nhất thời điểm, bọn hắn sưng đỏ cửa huyệt thậm chí đều lề mề đến cùng một chỗ, bên ngoài lật diễm dồi thịt lẫn nhau ma sát, kiều nộn màng đều nhanh phá, tê dại đến thực chất bên trong khoái cảm để hai cái vật nhỏ thét lên lên tiếng.

Ha ha, thật tuyệt...... Clark......

Tô Lạc động tình phát ra rên rỉ, đem Clark đặt ở trên ghế sa lon, đáng thương nhỏ phóng viên bị cự bổng đâm phải có điểm thần chí không rõ, chỉ có thể nhìn ca ca hai tay chống tại trên bụng của hắn, sau đó kẹp chặt song đầu bổng hung hăng ngồi xuống.

Ô a a không muốn...... Sẽ...... Sẽ hư mất...... Clark nước mắt một chút liền bão tố ra, tô Lạc cố ý kẹp chặt rất căng, lần ngồi xuống này xuống dưới bổng tử không tiếp tục đâm vào huyệt của hắn bên trong, ngược lại càng nhiều va vào Clark sản đạo, còn tới về đâm vào miệng tử cung non nớt thịt mềm, tê dại cảm giác truyền đến toàn thân, Clark rất muốn khép lại đùi, nhưng không có càng nhiều khí lực, quá nhiều khoái cảm để hắn kéo căng ngón chân, cuồng loạn lắc đầu.

Dễ chịu sao dễ chịu sao? Nhìn a, như thế lớn...... Dài như vậy...... Toàn bộ, đều đi vào. Tô Lạc ngọt ngào thở dài, cảm nhận được hắn kẹp lấy song đầu bổng mỗi một lần khuấy động đều có thể kích thích Clark kịch liệt rung động, dâm thủy văng tứ phía, khiến cho tô Lạc ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên trên mông đều là đệ đệ mật dịch. Song đầu bổng một nửa đều chen vào Clark non mịn sản đạo, mà tô Lạc còn đang dùng sức hạ thấp xuống, càng nhiều màu đen cự bổng ép tiến khuếch trương đến không có một chút nếp gấp nộn huyệt miệng.

Quá sâu...... Bruce đều không có...... Cũng không vào đi qua......

Clark khóc thành nước mắt người, cường ngạnh tiến vào cung miệng cự bổng phá cọ lấy thành tử cung, đau đớn cùng thoải mái tê dại trực kích thân thể, hắn há miệng run rẩy đái ra, mở to song hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung mắt xanh, thất thần nhìn xem ca ca.

Đi tiểu đâu, Clark, thật đáng yêu. Tô Lạc gõ gõ đệ đệ bài tiết không kiềm chế nhỏ âm hành, không ngoài ý muốn xem đến Clark kịch liệt run một cái.

Đi vào trong tử cung rất dễ chịu đúng không.

Tô Lạc mỉm cười cực kỳ xinh đẹp, hắn đem Clark thể nội bổng tử rút ra hơn phân nửa, sau đó tại đệ đệ ánh mắt kinh ngạc bên trong, đem kia tiết cán cố gắng nhét vào huyệt mềm của mình bên trong.

Tô Lạc...... Trời ạ, ngươi......

Clark biết ca ca của hắn rất tao, nhưng không biết có thể tao thành dạng này, tuyệt mỹ nam tử đỉnh lấy một đầu mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc quăn, xoa mình nở cái vú, một cái khác tay nhỏ cố gắng hướng cái mông của mình bên trong đút lấy to dài đen nhánh dương vật giả, tô Lạc bắt đầu khóc, kia cứng rắn đầu nhất định đâm mở tử cung của hắn miệng.

Ô a...... Illya, Illya......

Hắn mê loạn kêu gọi trượng phu danh tự, cầm cán vừa đi vừa về đâm đỉnh mình cung miệng thịt mềm, phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước vang dội cực kỳ, bắt chước giao hợp trừu sáp khiến mật huyệt phát sông đã tuôn ra một đại cổ trong suốt dâm thủy, tưới lên hắn Clark giữa hai chân. Nhưng mà làm hắn khiếp sợ nhất chính là, triều phun tô Lạc mê ly hai mắt, tay nhỏ nắm vuốt sưng đỏ núm vú bên trên lại tràn ra một cỗ mỏng manh sữa tươi.

A nha, làm sao cái này tràn sữa...... Tô Lạc còn đắm chìm trong trong cao triều, tựa hồ có chút phiền não bưng lấy vú của mình, dùng đầu ngón tay dính điểm sữa nếm nếm.

Tô Lạc mang thai.

Quá dâm loạn tràng cảnh gợi ý hắn, Clark hiển nhiên tại hoàn toàn không biết được tình huống dưới cùng mang thai ca ca ân ái. Phảng phất biết đệ đệ giờ khắc này ở suy nghĩ gì đồng dạng, tô Lạc cúi người đến, nằm Clark trên lồng ngực, nhu nhu an ủi: Đừng lo lắng, Clark, ta không sao, ngươi sờ một cái xem. Hắn cầm đệ đệ tay mò về mình mềm mềm bụng, Clark có chút trong lòng run sợ vuốt ve ca ca bụng, nơi đó còn rất bằng phẳng, ấm áp, là mẫu thân ôm ấp hài nhi thánh khiết cái nôi.

Thích không? Clark?

Hắn rất thích.

Clark hốc mắt đỏ lên, hắn không biết mình tại sao lại nhiều như vậy sầu thiện cảm, loại kia lưu thông ở thể nội dòng nước ấm bắt đầu có cái thành hình danh tự, gọi là mẫu tính, hắn muốn mang thai Bruce Bảo Bảo, hắn muốn giống ca ca, bởi vì tình cảm lưu luyến cùng thai nghén sinh mệnh vui sướng mà phát sáng. Hắn khó nhịn uốn éo người, nhìn xem tô Lạc đối với mình triển khai càng thêm xán lạn xinh đẹp tiếu dung.

Muốn một lần nữa sao? Tô Lạc ôm đệ đệ hỏi, lúc này hắn lại giống chỉ giảo hoạt mê người tiểu hồ ly, một mực chơi đến ngươi Bruce trở về đi.

Dạng này cũng tốt, Clark ngại ngùng gật gật đầu. Nhìn thấy dạng này không chịu nổi tịch mịch hắn, Bruce sẽ nguyện ý cho hắn thụ tinh a?

endDẫn đốt Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Hắn ngồi tại nhất không thấy được nơi hẻo lánh, mắt thấy thịnh yến nhân vật chính tại tân khách ở giữa chuyện trò vui vẻ.

Áo mũ chỉnh tề mỹ nhân tấp nập thay đổi ghế, ưu nhã ngồi tại cái nào đó danh lưu hoặc cự tinh trên đùi, cùng nó thân mật cùng nhau, lắng nghe hạ lưu lấy lòng cùng tán tỉnh, sáng bóng 锃 Sáng giày da màu đen nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua chân của người kia mắt cá chân, đầy nước ánh mắt lại nhìn về phía Joy phương hướng.

Cho dù Joy biết rõ mình ảm đạm vô quang, lại không chút nào sợ hãi nhìn lại. Hắn tuyệt sẽ không quên cái này Hollywood gái giang hồ mấy ngày trước là dùng ra sao sắc đẹp mời, giao hòa màu mỡ hai chân ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, quanh thân tản mát ra thành thục mùi thơm ngào ngạt tính hương, bộ ngực đầy đặn như có như không đưa đẩy cánh tay của hắn —— Như thế thịnh tình không thể chối từ, Joy như thế nào không đến?

Tiện nhân liền yêu đồng thời mê hoặc không chỉ một nam nhân, nhiều hắn một cái lại có làm sao.

Henri giống như say không phải say, lúc này hắn lại ngồi tại cha ruột trong ngực. Khoa Lâm vuốt vuốt hắn mông bự, đối với hắn nói ta nữ nhi ngoan, thô ráp mà khoan hậu đại thủ nắm chặt Henri so sánh hạ nhỏ một vòng trắng nõn bàn tay, nhéo nhéo thịt thịt lòng bàn tay.

Tại lão nam nhân trước mặt Henri vĩnh viễn là thuần chân dễ nát thiên sứ, hắn như cái tiểu nữ hài bị chọc phát cười, lè lưỡi liếm liếm phụ thân gốc râu cằm cùng khô ráo môi dưới, cùng hắn trao đổi một cái loạn luân ẩm ướt nính lưỡi hôn. Cho dù tóc trắng xoá nếp nhăn mọc thành bụi, mập mạp mà cao lớn phụ thân vẫn như cũ là hắn cái thứ nhất trượng phu. Các huynh đệ tại âm u nơi hẻo lánh đối với hắn nhìn chằm chằm, chờ phụ thân vừa đi, Henri liền lại trở thành Carvel nhà công cộng kiều thê.

Ánh đèn mê loạn sân nhảy, nghiêng lệch khuynh đảo chén rượu, mọi người đều biết ám ngữ, ngươi tới ta đi ánh mắt cùng tiểu động tác trong bóng đêm triền miên giao phong. Henri là cao quý thịnh yến nữ vương, ánh mắt chiếu tới tất cả tân khách đều là một bộ gương mặt, mà xuyên chỉnh tề hắn, tại tân khách trong mắt cũng là đồng dạng không đến sợi vải.

Ngẫm lại đi, nơi này có ai không có thao qua Henri Carvel đâu, bọn hắn không đều là vì này đến sao?

Joy biết Henri mở tiệc chiêu đãi chưa từng thiết hạn, ai cũng có thể đạt được cái này lạm tình lại mê người đãng phụ, vậy chỉ cần muốn một cái nho nhỏ thời cơ, một cái lớn mật dây dẫn nổ, một cái không quan trọng gì người trở thành bầy gian người đề xuất.

Cho nên đợi Henri ngồi tại trong ngực hắn thời điểm, hắn chôn ở kia hai đoàn đầy đặn trước ngực hỏi, như thế nào mới có thể để cho ngươi vui vẻ đâu? Henri cười đến dịu dàng mà kiều mị, thịt thịt bàn tay hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm, cầm Joy kê ba, sau đó mở ra cánh hoa sung mãn đôi môi đỏ hồng, nhẹ nói: Dùng cái này nha.

Đây là Henri suy nghĩ, cũng là Joy toan tính. Đương Joy đem thịnh yến nhân vật chính ép tiến ghế sô pha bên trong xé rách quần áo, mập điểu ngạnh sinh sinh cắm vào kỹ nữ chướng bụng sưng đỏ hai mảnh đại âm thần ở giữa lúc, Henri khóc đến đã mị lại sóng, dẫn dắt đến tiệc tối cấp tốc tiến vào cao trào. Joy cắn lấy Henri mập bạch trên bầu vú, kê ba tại thủy huyệt bên trong loạn đảo, đụng chua hắn cổ tử cung thịt mềm, tàn nhẫn động tác hạ hai người lại là như thế lưu luyến đau khổ. Henri hô đau, gào khóc đừng lại cưỡng gian hắn, dụ làm chen chúc tới đám khán giả càng thêm hưng phấn cùng vội vã không nhịn nổi.

Joy không có kết cấu gì cuồng thao cắm ra Henri âm đạo máu, giống như đoạt đi hắn lần đầu, hắn không quan trọng về sau còn sẽ có nhiều ít người luân gian dưới người hắn chó cái, hắn lúc này vẻn vẹn bởi vì ảo não cùng cuồng hỉ mà tự lẩm bẩm.

Hắn nói ngươi là cái tiện nhân, nhưng lại như thế nào, ta giống như bọn họ yêu ngươi.

end

Thế thân Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Henri bị cầm ra gian tắm rửa.

Khí thế hung hung nam nhân đem hắn đặt ở trên tường, vội vã không nhịn nổi đào khoét cái kia đạo trơn ướt không chịu nổi khe mông, đầu ngón tay liên tiếp giật ra chặt chẽ nộn huyệt.

Nam hài phát ra ngắn ngủi kêu sợ hãi, hắn coi là người sau lưng là bản —— Bọn hắn vừa mới đập đánh hí, ai ngờ trên đường Henri lại phát tao, hướng bản thế thân Michael vứt ra nhiều lần mị nhãn, hắn biết kia ngây thơ tiểu hỏa tử khẳng định sẽ bị gợi cảm nóng bỏng siêu nhân câu dẫn đến thần hồn điên đảo. Yêu tinh kia liền thích dẫn dụ những cái kia đơn thuần thẳng nam.

Nhưng khi hắn rên rỉ không thôi, đau nhức mật huyệt bị côn thịt trừu sáp đến tiếng nước bốn phía lúc, bên ngoài phòng tắm truyền đến bản gầm thét.

Henri ngọt ngào kém chút dọa sợ.

Một khắc này, Michael chính mút lấy hắn mềm nhu cánh môi, hai tay điên cuồng xoa nắn lấy cặp kia đầy đặn đẹp sữa, quy đầu vừa đi vừa về đâm đỉnh bản tiến vào vô số lần ít thê tử cung.

Hắc đại mỹ nhân, thích ngươi nhìn thấy sao?

Xuyên Batman trang phục thế thân trêu đùa, hắn đeo mặt nạ, nhìn qua cùng Henri trượng phu giống nhau như đúc, bắn vào hắn hoa tâm tinh dịch cũng đồng dạng mỹ vị.

Để cho người ta vui mừng chính là, Henri cái này tiểu lãng hóa lại đỏ cả vành mắt, hưng phấn cố thể triều thổi.

end

Ấu vợ Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Bản vẫn luôn biết, hắn không cách nào giấu Henri cả một đời, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ làm như vậy.

Đặt ở trên đài cao bình rượu bị nhón chân lên nam hài bắt lấy, cánh tay mở rộng, rộng lớn cổ áo trượt xuống bả vai, cha quá dài áo sơ mi trắng đều không thể che khuất hắn non mềm bẹn đùi. Hắn quay đầu lại, nghịch ngợm chớp động xanh thẳm mắt to, vốn là nhìn như vậy lấy, phảng phất có thể đọc hiểu hắn thân thể nho nhỏ bên trong tất cả bí mật.

Chứa mật ong sắc chất lỏng bình rượu xô ra thanh thúy thanh vang, hắn chạy chậm tới, thịt hồ hồ bàn chân nhỏ giẫm lên mềm mềm thảm, như là nhảy nhót Tiểu Nãi Miêu, vòng quanh vòng tròn meo meo gọi bậy, muốn chơi đùa lại muốn lấy lòng cha, ai cũng biết hắn một khắc cũng không nguyện ý chờ lâu.

Chơi với ta nha.

Henri lẩm bẩm, đem lạnh buốt bình rượu ôm vào trong ngực, lạng quạng bò lên trên bản đùi, vặn vẹo nở nang nhỏ thân thể đã ấm lại hương, đụng phải bản ngực bình rượu lại là lạnh như vậy. Bản vịn bờ eo của hắn, nhìn xem hắn hơi đỏ mặt trứng cọ đến trước mặt mình, dùng nhỏ mà mềm mại đầu lưỡi liếm cái cằm của hắn. Bản quần áo đều muốn bị tay nhỏ bé của hắn vò nhíu, nhưng vốn không động, chỉ là dùng qua lớn bàn tay bưng lấy nam hài thịt hồ hồ bờ mông, hài hước nhìn còn nhỏ hắn dùng khe mông cọ đầu ngón tay của mình, một vòng chỉnh tề xinh đẹp nếp gấp hé khó nhịn, động tình tràn ra tia nước ngọt đến, thấm ướt bản ngón tay.

Ngươi là bé ngoan sao?

Trò chơi không thể luôn luôn nhanh như vậy bắt đầu. Vật nhỏ bình rượu bị đoạt đi, để ở một bên, hắn ủy khuất ngửa đầu nhìn qua cha, ngắn nhỏ đáng yêu đầu ngón tay nắm chặt bản tay áo, trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng khóc, trên thân tản mát ra nhàn nhạt mùi rượu.

Xem ra không phải, Henri.

Bản tướng hắn nhấc lên, hắn là nhỏ như vậy, từ bản đem hắn từ trong nhà buộc đi nhốt lại cho tới hôm nay mới thôi tựa hồ cũng không có lớn lên, nhưng bản hội lòng từ bi sao, làm sao có thể. Bản tướng hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon, vén cao áo sơmi, nhìn kia mật đào cái mông run rẩy vểnh lên, liền mở ra nắp bình, đem bình miệng nhét vào nhỏ Henri non nớt màu hồng phấn giang huyệt.

Hắn phát ra một tiếng kéo dài mà sắc tình con non kêu to, lanh lảnh cực kỳ, giống như dẫn dụ lại như thuần chân, bay nhảy cánh tay cùng bàn chân nhỏ nhìn qua càng khiến người ta có cấm kỵ khoái cảm, bản cũng không phải tại bỉ ổi một cái nam hài, một cái 12 Tuổi trên tụ hội dùng thuần chân mỉm cười dẫn dụ bản nam hài, vốn muốn cường bạo hắn, gian dâm hắn, so với đợi trưởng thành còn muốn mãnh liệt, hắn thuần còn là một con chịu bản 肏 Còn không có phát dục tốt tiểu mẫu cẩu, đều là Henri tự tìm.

Bản dùng to dài bình miệng cắm Henri non giang, rót vào đại lượng rượu dịch, kéo dài ra một tia đỏ tươi ruột thịt vừa hung ác nhét vào, gạt ra ngâm hòa với rượu xử nữ dâm thủy, Henri nghẹn ngào loạn động, hai đầu mảnh chân run rẩy, cách xa hình thể chênh lệch để hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào thoát khỏi cha của mình, chỉ có thể dùng như nhũn ra cánh tay chống lên thân thể, miệng bên trong mê loạn yêu kiều lấy cha xấu.

Nơi nào còn có lúc trước không phù hợp niên kỷ cao quý bộ dáng.

Quần áo lộn xộn, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, co rúm lại tại nam nhân trong ngực sung làm dùng giao phối nhỏ dâm vật, bản thích cực kỳ.

Rút ra bình rượu, tràn đầy rượu dịch trong nháy mắt phun tới, quá dâm tà mà sảng khoái bài tiết cảm giác khiến Henri thét chói tai vang lên bài tiết không kiềm chế, bản vuốt ve hắn mềm yếu nhỏ thân thể, thô ráp ngón tay đi vào chỗ kia bị bản tỉ mỉ che chở dính đầy rượu khe nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cánh hoa non mềm âm thần, ngửi hút lên loài lưỡng tính tiểu nam hài vị ngọt, Henri ô ô kêu lên, giống đáng thương thú nhỏ kêu to, hắn vẫn còn con nít đâu, cũng đã biết nam nhân muốn dùng hắn kia mới tới qua có kinh lần đầu nữ tính khí quan sinh cái Bảo Bảo, một cái vĩnh viễn khóa lại hắn xiềng xích.

Bản...... Cha thích Henri sao?

Henri run lẩy bẩy cái mông, dùng hoa nước sung mãn âm thần thấm ướt thân cây khô miệng, bản dùng hành động nói cho hắn, nâng lên hắn cái mông nhỏ, đầu lưỡi đẩy ra yếu ớt tiểu âm thần, luồn vào âm đạo, dùng sức gãi phá hút, nuốt ăn lấy hắn liên tục không ngừng mật nước. Tiểu nam hài sợ hãi đến khóc, nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang co vào không ngừng, ướt át hậu môn cũng theo khẽ trương khẽ hợp, thành hai cái sẽ nước chảy miệng nhỏ, bản trên dưới hút lấy Henri dâm dịch, tổn hại hắn tay nhỏ không lưu loát lại thẹn thùng xô đẩy, từ nhìn thấy hắn ngày đó lên lan tràn đến nay khát cảm giác chỉ có dạng này mới có thể thoáng làm dịu, cái này đáng chết England tiểu vưu vật, hắn nên cảm thấy tự hào, hắn dùng song huyệt chinh phục bản · Afellay khắc.

Henri tại cha miệng bên trong triều phun, trong suốt chất lỏng bài tiết không kiềm chế phun ra, hắn đổ vào trên ghế sa lon thở, nhìn xem bản đến gần lại vô ý biết muốn đi một chỗ khác bò, lại bị bản níu lại mắt cá chân kéo đến dưới thân, hai chân đại trương, mà đỏ bừng run rẩy hoa huyệt cùng hậu môn còn đang không ngừng phun Thủy nhi.

Cha không muốn...... Không muốn hiện tại liền cắm......

Tại bản hôn hắn mềm mại miệng nhỏ lúc, hắn còn đang tội nghiệp cầu xin tha thứ, xanh thẳm đôi mắt ẩm ướt sáng thuần chân, nhưng người nào sẽ nghe hắn, cái này dâm tà mà đói khát trời sinh nên bị nam nhân gian tiểu tao hóa, tại ban đêm bò lên trên cha giường dùng trinh tiết dẫn dụ giấc mộng của hắn dâm yêu, gặp quỷ, hắn là bản, hắn nên bản 肏 Đến rục nhục tiện khí.

Cho nên bản đánh cái mông của hắn, vịn âm hành liền xử tiến hắn hoa huyệt, Henri nước mắt chảy xuống, vậy quá hẹp quá gấp, xử nữ tơ lụa âm đạo chăm chú quấn lấy cha thô cứng rắn tăng vọt côn thịt, đại quy đầu thổi mạnh mỏng non vách trong, hung hăng cắm xuống, bụng nhỏ đều bị chọc ra lớn âm hành hình dạng.

Nhỏ Henri vịn bản bả vai, nữu bãi hông eo dùng âm đạo nuốt ăn cự căn, chỗ giao hợp phốc phốc phốc phốc phun ra thủy triều, vốn cũng biết trừu sáp quá nhanh, nam hài bị thao thở không ra hơi, một đầu đen bóng tóc quăn lắc lư ra ưu mỹ độ cong, trước ngực lõm núm vú nhỏ bị bản ướt sũng hút ra, nước sáng sưng phấn trên vú sữa lỗ mở ra, theo bản 肏 Làm sữa tươi bốn phía, giống một đầu bị cắm đến sinh sữa nhỏ trâu cái.

Mà hắn mới 12 Tuổi, chớp mê mang mắt to động tình mị gọi, cùng thô lỗ cha hôn, vặn vẹo cái mông để đại nhục bổng đâm đỉnh mình kiều nhuyễn cung miệng, muốn bản quà tặng cho hắn tinh thủy. Ta cũng rất muốn sinh Bảo Bảo nha, Henri đã nói như vậy, nước mắt đầm đìa bộ dáng vô cùng khả ái, phía dưới hậu môn còn một trương co rụt lại, dụ hoặc bản đem rộng lượng bàn tay đều nhét đi vào, cách thành ruột cùng thành âm đạo sờ lấy đại nhục bổng nâng lên hình dạng.

Ân a! Muốn đi...... Ô, không được......

Henri lại triều phun một lần, hắn âm hành không có xuất tinh, chỉ là tích táp tràn nước, ngạnh sinh sinh làm cao trào. Nhưng mà bản còn đang cuồng cắm hắn non cái mông, không để ý hắn thét lên cùng giãy dụa, đem hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon đâm đỉnh âm đạo, nũng nịu màng trinh sớm đã bị bản đâm xuyên, mềm mại thành âm đạo thành thông suốt đầy đặn bơ. Henri phát ra bất lực ưm, tùy ý cha 肏 Hắn âm đạo, sau đó rút ra trơn ướt âm hành chen vào hắn bóng loáng hậu môn, ép chua hắn tuyến tiền liệt, tiểu nam hài làm cho sắp ngất đi, hai cái uyển chuyển tuyệt mỹ xử nữ huyệt đều bị cha chơi đến thê thảm dâm mỹ, dâm dịch phun ra ngoài, cửa hang mở rộng, huyệt thịt bên ngoài lật.

Bản cuối cùng xuất tại hắn sâu trong âm đạo, đại thủ xoa tử cung của hắn vị trí, cúi người đến hút tiểu nam hài dịch sữa, Henri quất quất cạch cạch không có khí lực, bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp trong hai mắt toát ra lại là hưng phấn cùng thỏa mãn. Sau đó hắn khéo léo núp ở bản trong lồng ngực, giống một cái mới biết yêu tiểu nữ sinh nhìn qua bản, mềm mềm bàn chân nhỏ giẫm lên bản đầu gối, có chút cong lên cánh môi, muốn cha đưa cho hắn một cái ôn nhu hôn.

Bản đương nhiên sẽ làm theo.

Cho nên ngay tại sau ba tháng, vị thành niên mụ mụ lớn bụng bị bản đặt ở dưới hông 肏 Thời điểm, dòng sữa của hắn cùng dâm dịch phun khắp nơi đều là, hắn khóc cầu bản dừng lại, nhưng bản ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, bởi vì bản biết, đây hết thảy đều là nam hài tự nguyện lựa chọn.

end  
Step MotherOlamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Phụ thân nói hắn là hết thảy.

A nhìn một cái hắn. Da thịt tuyết trắng, non mềm khuôn mặt, rộng rãi vải vóc hạ uyển chuyển nhục thể, tất cả đều là như vậy vừa đúng. Hôm đó nắng gắt như lửa, trong hoa viên, hắn cười đến phảng phất xấu hổ non sắc nụ hoa, ngẩng đầu một sát na, kim sắc ánh nắng chiếu sáng xanh thẳm đôi mắt bên trong vỡ vụn hổ phách, đẹp đến nỗi nam hài đầu váng mắt hoa.

Tóc đen mỹ nhân kéo phụ thân tay nũng nịu, ngọt ngào đến phảng phất trong không khí đều là chảy xuôi mật đường. Hắn hai mắt chớp động, tò mò nhìn chung quanh, lại né tránh không dám nhìn hướng hắn con riêng, có lẽ chỉ là sợ xấu hổ.

Cỡ nào kỳ diệu tạo vật, mỹ lệ tuyệt luân, nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn gợi cảm. Hở ra phần bụng để hắn nhìn qua là vừa đi vào sinh dục kỳ diễm mẫu, nhưng Amy biết, Henri tuổi trẻ thủy nộn, so vừa trưởng thành mình không lớn hơn mấy tuổi.

Cao tuổi phụ thân cưới xinh đẹp như vậy kiều thê, Amy không vì mình mẹ đẻ bóp cổ tay, bởi vì hắn biết, phụ thân không có khả năng ngăn cản được nam hài này dụ hoặc.

Hắn cũng giống vậy.

Mẹ kế ở tiến đến, coi là thật như cái nữ chủ nhân mỹ lệ hào phóng, đối đãi con riêng cũng là cực điểm đau sủng —— Amy hoài niệm những ngày kia, không buồn không lo thời gian, hắn thay Henri đeo lên phụ thân mua xuống xa hoa đồ trang sức, bạn hắn cưỡi ngựa du lịch, ở đường phố vui đùa, thậm chí tại quán trọ nhỏ bên trong cùng hắn chung gối mà ngủ, ở trong chăn hạ thân mật kề tai nói nhỏ, nói những cái kia xấu hổ khiến người ôm bụng cười tai nạn xấu hổ.

Nhưng hắn không thể như cái hài tử hướng Henri yêu cầu, những cái kia thuộc về mẹ con nhất tư mật một ít chuyện, tỉ như nói:

Hắn ngấp nghé Henri nhũ phòng.

Hắn nghĩ vùi vào kia đầy đặn mà ấm áp trong thịt mềm, bưng lấy hai đoàn trơn nhẵn mập sữa nhào nặn, tại mẹ kế thẹn thùng ánh mắt hạ liếm hắn núm vú, gảy sữa lỗ, hút ngậm quầng vú. Hắn muốn nghe Henri thút thít, muốn nhìn gương mặt kia hiển hiện tình dục ửng hồng, hắn tình nguyện vì thế bị phạt, thật, hắn nguyện ý Henri tức giận vung lên tay nhỏ phiến hắn bàn tay, hắn nguyện ý kia xinh đẹp miệng bên trong phun ra phẫn nộ mà run rẩy chữ, hắn thề, nếu có thể nhìn thấy như thế Henri, hắn sẽ chết, hắn sẽ chết đi sau đó từ trong địa ngục giãy dụa leo ra, đem mẹ kế đặt tại phụ thân trên giường đẩy ra cặp kia dâm đãng màu mỡ đùi, tổn hại mẹ kế thét lên, đem kê ba đâm vào tội kia ác mông bự bên trong, 肏 Lên một trận bọt nước văng khắp nơi.

Thượng Đế a, hắn nghĩ cưỡng gian mình mẹ kế.

Cái kia đáng chết, không giờ khắc nào không tại câu dẫn hắn mẹ kế. Kia bây giờ nằm trên ghế sa lon, vẻn vẹn xuyên hơi mờ váy ngủ bằng lụa nam hài, mẹ của hắn, hắn England hoa hồng.

Amy ngồi xuống, tay vuốt ve lấy Henri trần truồng bắp chân. Hắn mẹ kế tại ưm, tựa hồ còn rong chơi tại ngọt ngào trong mộng.

Hắn đối mặt ai cũng là bộ này ngây thơ vô tội bộ dáng sao.

Amy nghĩ ngợi, ngón tay trượt đến thịt hồ hồ mông thịt bên trong, nhấc nhấc đầu ngón tay, vừa vặn dính vào Ma Ma trên âm thần trong suốt dâm dịch.

Đây thật là hỏng bét.

Hắn nhìn về phía bên ngoài đêm đen như mực không, rơi xuống đất chuông nặng nề đồng hồ quả lắc chậm ung dung lắc lư, thời gian đột nhiên trở nên rất chậm rất chậm, hắn nghĩ, hắn sớm nên biến thành hành động.

Mẫu thân.

Hắn nói nhỏ lấy, đặt ở Henri trên thân. Mẹ kế sau khi tắm hương khí từ chỗ cổ truyền đến, ấm áp nhu hòa, lại giống như bạo phong vũ làm cho hôn mê hắn đầu não, trong nháy mắt chuyển thành hỗn độn cùng cuồng loạn. Tay chân của hắn không bị khống chế, ánh mắt hung ác chấp nhất, thẳng đến xông tới hầu gái thét chói tai vang lên đổ tinh mỹ bằng bạc bộ đồ ăn, hắn mới rõ ràng cảm nhận được đây hết thảy ngay tại phát sinh.

Nhìn a, phu nhân tuyết trắng hai chân đều bại lộ, khoác lên thiếu gia trên bờ vai, thiếu gia cởi quần áo, rất động hạ thân, to lớn màu đỏ tím côn thịt tại phu nhân dâm trong động vừa đi vừa về trừu sáp, kiều nộn vòng thịt vòng không được cự vật, bị lôi kéo đến huyệt thịt tung bay, tao thủy cốt cốt phun ra, đại lượng ngọt ngào mà trong suốt chất lỏng chảy xuống ghế sô pha, dụ hoặc lấy thiếu gia cúi người mút vào cửa hang, tính cả yếu ớt âm hạch cùng nhau hút sưng đỏ.

Phu nhân rên rỉ đến phảng phất đoạn khí, suy yếu gào thét cùng cầu xin tha thứ cào được lòng người ngứa khó nhịn. Thiếu gia không có đình chỉ, hắn cưỡng hôn lấy Henri thấm ướt sung mãn cánh môi, không ngừng nói yêu hắn, muốn hắn. Phu nhân khóc đỏ mắt, tâm cũng mềm nhũn, cầm nhũ phòng tự mình cho con riêng cho bú, trong lời nói cũng mang theo một tia ý giận.

Xấu hài tử, đều bị hạ nhân thấy được, ngươi để Ma Ma làm sao bây giờ nha......

Mẹ kế khóc thút thít, trốn ở nhi tử cường tráng cánh tay hạ ủy khuất lấy lấy hôn, cầu xin an ủi.

end

Vô đề Olamicabron  
Summary:

Đoạn ngắn  
Work Text:  
Mọi người không biết vây ở đỉnh núi đến tột cùng là cái gì.

Chiến tranh kèn lệnh thổi lên lúc, từ phía bắc xa nhất trên ngọn núi dâng lên to lớn cánh chim màu đen, mang theo hoả tinh lông vũ như thiêu đốt tro tàn bay xuống, rơi tại ven đường con đường bên trên.

Đen nhánh thân ảnh lại lần nữa vạch phá bầu trời, ứng mọi người cầu nguyện cùng reo hò, đáp xuống chiến trường trung ương.

Thanh niên thu hồi cánh chim, xoay người ở trên cao nhìn xuống, nhất kỵ đương thiên. Quân địch bị dị tộc tái nhợt làn da cùng băng lãnh mắt màu lam choáng váng con mắt, tay run rẩy vừa nắm lấy chuôi kiếm, dễ dàng cho trong khoảnh khắc bị màu đen ngọn lửa triệt để thôn phệ, không lưu một điểm thi hài.

Mà cái này sẽ không trở thành khiến thanh niên hưng phấn thời cơ. Kính sợ hắn người nhóm quỳ gối hai bên, vì hắn nhường ra một đầu trở về đỉnh núi con đường, bọn hắn biết thanh niên sẽ không hạ mình đi lên, nhưng bọn hắn không cách nào vì thánh nhân làm ra càng nhiều.

Henri chưa bao giờ đối với hắn con dân cười qua, chỉ là thương hại đảo qua thân mang thuần một sắc trang phục nô lệ nhân dân, về sau triển khai đáng sợ màu đen hai cánh, đập lên đầy trời bụi đất, bay lên xa xôi sơn phong.

Hắn chiếc lồng tại triệu hoán hắn.

*  
Henri hẳn là cảm thấy cao hứng, chiến đấu là duy nhất có thể lấy thể hiện giá trị của hắn sự tình. Nhưng tín ngưỡng cuối cùng sẽ biến chất, mọi người ngu xuẩn cùng lỗ mãng khiến thần bật cười, thậm chí bị gây nên thần giận, mà hắn cần đứng tại những cái kia cuồng vọng mà nhỏ yếu người phía trước, ngày qua ngày bảo hộ bọn hắn.

Hắn mệt mỏi thấu, lại nhất định phải kiên trì.

Bay lên đỉnh núi cơ hồ tiêu tốn Henri sau cùng khí lực, hắn vội vàng thu hồi cánh rút vào lồng chim, ngã xuống mềm mại tuyết trắng da lông bên trên, nhắm mắt lại rút đi phức tạp trang phục. Để lộ phần bụng trói mang trong nháy mắt, mượt mà hơi trống trắng nõn cái bụng trướng ra, hắn cắn môi cánh, hai tay run run vuốt ve nó.

Đọa thiên sứ mang thai, mà lại sắp sản xuất.

Henri cái mũi mỏi nhừ, nước nhuận con mắt thâm tình nhìn xem hắn người yêu lưu lại di vật, kim sắc tia sáng từ bốn phương tám hướng tụ đến, chui vào da của hắn, lưu động tại toàn thân. Thân thể của hắn phảng phất bị dòng nước ấm ngâm, thoải mái dễ chịu ánh nắng xua tán đi rét lạnh cùng ráng chiều, Henri lại có thể bình ổn hít thở, đem cỏ xanh cùng bão tố nổi lên khí tức hút vào xoang mũi.

Lồng chim chung quanh dần dần kết xuất băng sương, cỏ xanh đóa hoa khô héo héo tàn, tông màu nâu tử vong khu vực dần dần lan tràn ra, hình thành một mảnh to lớn hình tròn hắc ám.

Henri tiêu hao quá nhiều lực lượng, đang dùng vạn vật sinh mệnh đổi lấy thể lực.

Vì bảo hộ chủ nhân thành trấn, hắn nguyện ý tác chiến đến chết, mà bây giờ không được, hắn không thể gây tổn thương cho đến trong bụng hài tử một phân một hào.

Hắn mệt mỏi hai mắt nhắm lại.

*  
Henri ngủ thiếp đi, bất tri bất giác, thế nhưng là nằm mơ thật tốt.

Hắn lại gặp được hắn chủ nhân —— Trượng phu của hắn. Lớn hắn mười một tuổi phú gia công tử tại giáo đường bên ngoài nắm tay nhỏ bé của hắn, đem thổi phồng kiều diễm hoa tươi nhét vào trong ngực của hắn.

Bản rất yêu hắn.

Những cái kia mỹ diệu ngày xưa thời gian lần nữa tái diễn. Đêm đầu Henri quỳ ghé vào giường bên trong, xấu hổ vẫy tuyết trắng cánh, thẳng đến nam nhân từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, tính cả không có nẩy nở hai mảnh lông mềm như nhung cánh nhỏ cùng một chỗ cất vào trong ngực, liếm mút hắn mẫn cảm phần gáy cùng cánh cùng làn da giao giới màu hồng thịt mềm, Henri khóc câm cuống họng, trong suốt dịch thể dính ướt ga giường.

Mọi người đều nói thiên sứ không có giới tính, nhưng chỉ có bản biết, hắn thiên sứ gồm cả chính là loài lưỡng tính mỹ lệ. Đêm đó, bản thao sưng lên Henri hai nơi lỗ nhỏ, cuối cùng đem cực đại đỉnh chen vào mềm dẻo chặt khít cung miệng, liên tục không ngừng xuất tinh, tiểu thiên sứ bị làm được toàn thân run rẩy, yếu ớt núp ở nam nhân trong ngực, không ngừng nũng nịu cầu xin tha thứ, ngây ngô cây thịt bị nhào nặn đến đỏ bừng, đáng thương lỗ nhỏ rốt cuộc bắn không ra một điểm tinh dịch.

Nam nhân du côn du côn dưới đất thấp cười, dán Henri hiện phấn vành tai nói tiểu thiên sứ, ta yêu ngươi. Đơn giản mà ngả ngớn một câu, lại trêu đến Henri đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, ngượng ngùng lại vui sướng khóc lên.

*  
Thế là hắn thật khóc tỉnh, nước mắt bị sặc hắn.

Cảm giác này hỏng bét cực độ. Henri mở to hai mắt, nhìn xem trải rộng tro mai tử khí nặng nề bầu trời, dùng mu bàn tay che khuất hai mắt. Hắn suy nghĩ nhiều lại trở lại trong mộng, trở lại cùng bản tướng theo tựa nhau thời gian —— Khi đó vốn là thành chủ, hắn là rơi vào nhân gian tiểu thiên sứ, bản luôn nói hắn là như thế nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn đáng yêu, thuần trắng hoàn mỹ, hắn yêu hắn thánh khiết hết thảy.

Nếu là bản còn ở lại chỗ này, nhất định sẽ căm ghét hắn sa đọa. Nhưng hắn không trở về được nữa rồi, vốn cũng không khả năng trở về.

Henri co ro, ôm thân thể trần truồng nhẹ giọng thút thít.

END

IncubusOlamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Không muốn ngốc đứng ở đằng kia, ngẫm lại ngươi sẽ bỏ lỡ cái gì.

Hết thảy đều quá mức điên cuồng.

Amy đứng tại tiệc tùng cửa vào, khoa trương màu nâu đỏ vải vóc đem tràn ngập hiện đại khí tức gian phòng bố trí thành cổ điển nữ tính khuê phòng, tinh tế tơ lụa từ Henri trên hai chân trượt xuống, như ám sắc chậm lưu.

Hắn không có nhìn về phía Amy, lại sớm đã phát giác, chỉ là dục cầm cố túng, tận lực không đem người đến để ở trong lòng.

Gian phòng bên trong đầy ắp người, Amy suy nghĩ hắn là từ đâu mà làm đến lớn như vậy cái giường, có lẽ là hắn trước kia kim chủ, hoặc là hắn kia có luyến đồng đam mê kế phụ, ai biết được. Amy đứng bên ngoài, bị điên cuồng các con dân vây quanh Henri vứt bỏ thận trọng cùng ngượng ngùng, hóa thành phóng đãng diễm hậu, nửa tựa tại trên giường.

Trên người hắn vải vóc ít đến thương cảm, màu đen viền ren áo ngực tại lôi kéo hạ đã trượt xuống nửa bên cầu vai, lộ ra ưu mỹ tuyết trắng bả vai, hơi mờ vải vóc hạ, diễm phấn núm vú nhô lên, bị thô ráp vải vóc cào đến phồng lớn.

Giống như là biết trong lòng mọi người suy nghĩ, Henri giơ lên phát dục thành thục ngạo nhân bộ ngực, lập tức có tận mấy đôi tay hướng hắn duỗi đến, trượt vào áo ngực vò hắn vừa tròn vừa lớn nhũ phòng, Henri rên rỉ không chỉ, ngập nước mắt xanh hưởng thụ nheo lại.

Con dân của hắn một trong nói thứ gì trò cười, chỉ gặp Henri dùng mu bàn tay che khuất miệng, vẽ lên tinh xảo Tiểu Yên hun con mắt lóe nước nhuận quang trạch, tựa hồ sắp cười ra nước mắt. Hắn bọc lấy vây quanh ở trên thân áo choàng, nặng nề phong mật lông nhung đem hắn nổi bật lên nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, nhưng hắn cũng không phải cái gì dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn con thỏ nhỏ, chỉ chốc lát sau liền loạng chà loạng choạng mà đứng lên, đen nhánh giáp dầu làm nổi bật hạ trắng nõn ngón tay vô lực nắm vuốt một ly rượu, đỏ tía rượu dịch ở bên trong đánh lấy xoáy.

Màu đen tất dây đeo siết chặt lấy hắn bắp đùi trắng như tuyết thịt, như phong nhũ phì đồn diễm vụt bay tình sắc. Hắn đạp tinh hồng sắc giày cao gót, chậm chạp mà run rẩy tại mềm nhũn trên giường đi tới, giày cao gót sắc bén gót giày giẫm ra lõm sâu dấu vết. Cũng không có đi mấy bước, một con văn hình xăm tráng kiện cánh tay liền đưa ra ngoài, nắm chặt cổ chân của hắn hướng phương hướng của mình một vùng, Henri liền ngã ở nam nhân chồng bên trong, rượu cũng gắn, làm ướt nịt vú của hắn, óng ánh trên da thịt treo khỏa khỏa dịch giọt, khóe miệng cũng dính rượu ngon, mọi người chen chúc tiến lên, đáng sợ bóng đen bao phủ Henri còn nhỏ thân thể, nhưng Henri chỉ là cười ngọt ngào lấy, lộ ra hoạt bát răng mèo, ngầm đồng ý bọn hắn lại gần liếm khóe miệng của hắn cùng cái cằm, sau đó có chút mở ra môi đỏ, tiếp nhận các nam nhân đưa tới anh đào hoặc là thuốc lá, trêu chọc nhô ra một đoạn nhỏ đầu lưỡi.

Hắn uống say, hắn thậm chí còn không có học được hút thuốc.

Amy mày nhíu lại phải chết gấp, đem Henri cùng nam sủng nhóm cuồng hoan thu hết vào mắt. Henri rõ ràng còn nhỏ như vậy, lại sớm đã rất quen tầm hoan tác nhạc, dùng một bộ thuần khiết đến không rành thế sự bộ dáng câu dẫn nam nhân, hắn mỗi một lần kêu to cũng giống như tận lực gọi cho Amy nghe, ủy khuất đáng yêu mị âm làm hắn lão nhị gắng gượng, vận sức chờ phát động.

Henri bị rót rất nhiều rượu, nước bọt cùng tinh dịch đưa vào hắn miệng nhỏ, các nam nhân thừa dịp sờ loạn khắp cả hắn mỗi một tia da thịt, hắn sợ nhột gào khóc né tránh, lại bị kềm ở nhỏ bé yếu ớt mắt cá chân kéo trở về, giật ra nịt vú của hắn đùa bỡn sưng sữa điểm, hoặc là vùi vào đầy đặn giữa đùi, ăn hắn kiều mị thiếu 肏 Nhục động.

Hừ ân...... Henri phát ra yếu ớt mang theo thanh âm rung động thở dốc, duỗi ra chân giở trò xấu giẫm hướng một cái nam nhân phần hông, sau đó ưỡn ngực, đem bại lộ trắng nõn sữa thịt áp vào người kia ngoài miệng, khẽ hỏi thúc thúc, có muốn hay không ăn Henri sữa? Nam nhân cuồng gật đầu, cấp sắc ôm sát thân thể của hắn, thô thở gấp mút hôn Henri sữa mẹ, mang theo ngân sắc nhũ hoàn mềm mại đỏ nhị cứ như vậy bị hút vào nam nhân khoang miệng, phun ra đại lượng ấu mẫu sơ sữa, Henri loạn xạ giãy động tay nhỏ, thấp giọng khóc thút thít, chỉ là bị hút núm vú lại không được, hắn chính là như thế dâm tiện nam hài.

Đáng chết Henri, phóng đãng kỹ nữ.

Amy ở trong lòng chửi mắng. Lý trí nói cho hắn biết không nên dạng này hình dung Henri —— Hắn bạn cùng phòng nhưng thật ra là cái người bị hại, đừng quên hắn có cái nhiều hỏng bét kế phụ. Nhưng một thanh âm khác đang gào thét nói Henri liền nên bị dạng này định nghĩa, hắn là ác ma, giả trang thành nam nhân dưới hông đồ chơi, nhưng ai cũng biết hắn mới là giẫm lên bọn hắn đầu lâu nữ vương.

Hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không thoả mãn với chỉ làm một người độc chiếm.

Cái này dâm uế ý nghĩ cũng không có giống trước kia đồng dạng để Amy cảm thấy sợ hãi, tương phản, tại nồng đậm hun người mùi rượu vây quanh hạ, đầu của hắn cũng bắt đầu trở nên hỗn độn.

Đã Henri ai cũng có thể làm chồng, vì sao Amy không thể hưởng thụ? Hắn có tư cách, thậm chí so với cái kia tùy tiện nam nhân còn nhiều hơn.

Amy bước ra bước chân, chậm chạp mà ổn trọng tựa như kiếm ăn hùng sư. Cho tới nay, hắn đều đối Henri vô cùng che chở, hắn yêu đóa này kiều nộn mê người đóa hoa, cứ việc Henri sớm đã bị ngắt lấy đè ép ra mật nước, lưu lại một thân tính ngược vết tích. Những ngày kia, Amy hôn qua hắn, dọn dẹp trong cơ thể hắn tinh dịch, cho hắn bôi thuốc, giải trừ kia để hắn cao trào hư mềm dương vật giả cùng khố trinh thao, hay là cùng hắn cho kim chủ chọn lễ vật, thậm chí giúp hắn tại thư viện dưới mặt bàn quay chụp tự an ủi video, liền vì lấy lòng hắn kia có bệnh trạng tâm lý kế phụ.

Hắn luôn luôn ở trong lòng thở dài —— Henri, cái này mới gặp liền kinh diễm hắn ưu nhã thiếu niên, vì sao cam tâm tình nguyện bị kế phụ điều giáo thành dâm loạn xí bệt. Hắn sớm nhớ không rõ Henri mang qua bao nhiêu nam nhân về ngủ qua đêm, thiếu niên kêu khóc cùng các nam nhân gào thét giày vò đến Amy không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ. Tịch mịch thời gian bên trong, Henri có thể bởi vì uống ít một giọt tinh dịch liền nức nở núp ở góc tường, hướng tới gần hắn Amy ném lấy vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt, hắn thậm chí sẽ hướng Amy cầu cứu —— Có mấy cái như vậy đêm khuya, Henri sẽ nhịn không được đi vào bạn cùng phòng gian phòng, xuyên Saori váy ngủ ngồi tại Amy trên thân, dùng mượt mà bờ mông xay nghiền cây kia để hắn si mê đại nhục bổng, tựa như một con phát tình thú cái, mềm nói mềm giọng cầu xin cắm làm.

Không phải Amy không nghĩ thao hắn, cho dù Henri vô sỉ như vậy dâm đãng, Amy vẫn còn cho là mình sẽ làm bẩn hắn. Hắn có bản lĩnh đem cưỡng gian Henri biến thành quang minh chính đại hợp gian, nhưng Henri là nhỏ như vậy, như vậy kiều nhuyễn trắng nõn, phảng phất mỹ lệ lưng bên trên còn có lưu bẻ gãy cánh chim vết tích.

Nhưng bây giờ khác biệt, hắn đau sủng nam hài không còn là độc thuộc hắn một người thánh khiết mà thương cảm sinh linh, ngược lại là sa đọa thành ghê gớm dâm vật.

Bao vây lấy Henri các nam nhân trong lúc bất tri bất giác nhường ra đầu đạo, thuận tiện Amy đặt mình vào trong đó. Hắn bò lên giường, đưa tay bắt lấy Henri bắp chân kéo đến bên cạnh mình, để hắn mật mông đâm vào cương vật cứng bên trên. Cây kia lửa nóng côn thịt tựa hồ bỏng đến non mềm bên đùi, Henri run rẩy một chút, nhưng không có quay đầu lại, giống như là không có ý thức được nam nhân trước mặt là Amy đồng dạng, bởi vì hắn chính hưởng thụ lấy cùng một cái nam nhân khác lưỡi hôn, trên môi cùng miệng bên trong đều là ẩm ướt cạch cạch nước bọt, đỏ sậm hạ nhãn ảnh bị nước mắt choáng mở, để hắn nhìn qua phảng phất chính là cái không thấy ánh mặt trời tái nhợt hấp huyết quỷ, có được thâm thúy hai mắt cùng tiểu xảo răng nanh, chấp nhất tại nuốt người khác dịch thể.

Amy vén lên hắn đồ lót, cứng rắn âm hành đầu đẩy ra ngượng ngùng nhụy hoa, cứ như vậy dữ dội chìm vào, bọt nước lập tức văng khắp nơi, yếu ớt hoa tâm bị đại quy đầu vừa đi vừa về phá cọ, chấn động vừa sản xuất không lâu tử cung. Henri dọa sợ, co rúm lại lấy nhìn về phía gian dâm hắn nam nhân. Amy bóp lấy cổ của hắn, hung ác lại tuyệt vọng hôn hắn, khi nhục hắn, ở trước mặt mọi người cường bạo bọn hắn tiểu nữ thần.

Đi mẹ hắn, Amy nghĩ thầm, tiệc tùng vừa mới bắt đầu.

END

Mẫu nữ đan Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Hắn Ma Ma thật đẹp.

Henri trốn ở môn phía sau, hiếu kì hai mắt trợn thật lớn, xuyên thấu qua nho nhỏ khe cửa nhìn qua hai cỗ mồ hôi ẩm ướt nhục thể.

Hắn ăn nói có ý tứ phụ thân vừa mới trở về, liền vội vàng đi tiến gian phòng, vừa nhìn liền biết muốn đi tìm Carvel Ma Ma chơi. Nhỏ Henri vứt xuống đồ chơi lặng lẽ đi theo phía sau, nhìn xem nam nhân đi thẳng tới trước giường ôm lấy đang ngủ say Ma Ma, đại thủ nâng lên kia màu mỡ bờ mông, dùng sức đặt ở trên tường, đầu ngón tay đẩy ra hai bên thịt trắng bại lộ đang ngủ say non cúc, thẳng đến nó xấu hổ rút lại. Ma Ma nửa mê nửa tỉnh ngâm khẽ, khuôn mặt lại đỏ hồng đến muốn mạng, hắn biết là ai tới.

Carvel mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, còn chưa nói vài câu phàn nàn, liền bị bản cắn môi lưỡi không ngừng mút cắn, vơ vét lên trong miệng ngọt ngào nước bọt, thở không nổi Ma Ma chỉ có thể nước mắt lưng tròng trừng mắt cha, trong mắt kia phần nhu tình lại đậm đến hóa cũng tan không ra.

Cha xấu cực kỳ, rắn chắc cánh tay tráng kiện câu lên hai đầu tuyết trắng chân dài, đã ăn xong Ma Ma nước bọt, liền bắt đầu đánh hơi Ma Ma phát ra thuần hậu mùi sữa bộ ngực, Ma Ma xấu hổ dùng tay nhỏ đánh xuống cha đầu vai, nam nhân chỉ là trầm thấp hừ cười, há miệng liền nhấm nháp lên ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên tiểu xảo núm vú, sau đó dùng linh xảo đầu lưỡi cuốn lên vú phải kiều phấn, dùng răng khẽ cắn lôi kéo.

Ma Ma hưởng thụ mị kêu ra tiếng, đầy đặn nhục thể khó nhịn vặn vẹo, chờ núm vú bị lôi kéo đến lão cao lúc, cha mới buông ra miệng, đỏ tươi núm vú bỗng nhiên gảy trở về, kích thích dâm mỹ bạch thạc nhũ sóng. Sưng đỏ núm vú nhỏ trướng thành gấp hai lớn, bắn ra đại lượng trong veo trắng sữa sữa, giống tiểu Thủy trụ đồng dạng tưới nước cha âu phục. Ma Ma xấu hổ đẩy ra cha đầu, bưng kín ngực không cho hắn hút sữa, cha liền ngược lại liếm hôn lên Ma Ma gương mặt xinh đẹp, đem dịch sữa cùng nước bọt đưa đến cặp kia đôi môi dụ người bên trong đi.

Henri tức giận chu miệng nhỏ. Cha suốt ngày chỉ toàn sẽ khi dễ Ma Ma, nhỏ Henri đều dứt sữa, cha lại già quấn lấy Ma Ma muốn uống sữa, làm hại cặp kia xinh đẹp giọt nước sữa đến nay còn không có ngừng sữa, bình thường còn muốn mang cho bú lót ngực, thật là không dễ dàng.

Tại cha trong lòng, Ma Ma khẳng định là thứ ăn ngon nhất, không phải hắn làm sao luôn luôn đẩy ra nhỏ Henri, đem Ma Ma đặt ở dưới thân từ đầu đến chân liếm mấy lần đâu? Còn nhất là thích vùi vào Ma Ma sung mãn ngạo nhân bộ ngực cùng mông bự ở giữa miệng lớn hút, ăn đến Ma Ma dịch sữa bốn phía huyệt nước phun tung toé, hòa tan thành mềm nhũn mặc người loay hoay xinh đẹp bé con. Xấu nhất chính là, cha sẽ còn đem phía dưới cây kia đáng sợ màu đỏ tím đại nhục côn cắm vào Ma Ma thủy huyệt bên trong quấy đến quấy đi, đem Ma Ma trong thân thể chất chứa ngọt ngào chất lỏng đều ép ra, mặc kệ Ma Ma khóc đến có bao nhiêu thảm, làm cho lớn bao nhiêu âm thanh, chỉ cần Ma Ma mông lớn không có đình chỉ phun nước hắn cũng sẽ không dừng lại, nhiều lần Ma Ma đều hôn mê bất tỉnh, cha còn hào hứng bừng bừng phấn chấn tiếp tục đâm Ma Ma huyệt thịt bên ngoài lật lỗ hậu môn, đại nhục côn chen lấn Ma Ma bạch mềm bụng nhỏ đều phồng lên.

Nhỏ Henri không vui nhìn lén cha khi dễ Ma Ma, hai chân lại nhịn không được kẹp chặt, non nớt cúc cánh ma sát quần lót, một phần nhỏ dòng điện đánh trúng hắn nhỏ côn thịt. Thật kỳ quái, chỉ là nhìn xem cha dùng bổng bổng cắm Ma Ma cái mông, vì cái gì mình nhỏ hậu môn sẽ lại ngứa vừa ướt đâu?

—— Có lẽ lần sau nên tìm nhà hàng xóm Jason thúc thúc hỏi một chút. Nhỏ Henri tự hỏi, hắn mới không dám đến hỏi cha mẹ đâu.

end

Mini sủng vật nhỏ Henri sử dụng nói rõ Olamicabron  
Summary:

Ngốc ngốc sách hướng dẫn  
Work Text:  
Chúc mừng!

Hiện tại ngài đã là vai diễn sắt thép thân thể siêu nhân diễn viên Henri · Carvel mini sủng vật ver1.0 Người sở hữu. Mở ra sau mời cẩn thận đọc chỉ nam, để phòng sử dụng không thích đáng đối với ngài nhỏ Henri tạo thành thương tổn nghiêm trọng. Bản sản phẩm 7 Thiên chi bên trong bao đổi, nửa năm bảo hành sữa chữa. Chân thành hi vọng nhỏ Henri có thể trở thành ngươi không có gì giấu nhau tiểu đồng bọn, chúc ngài sử dụng vui sướng!

【DC Trạch Tây đảo phân công ty vinh dự xuất phẩm 】

Tính danh: Henri · Carvel 1.0

Biệt danh: Nhỏ Henri, hừ hừ, ngày rằm hừ

* Xin chú ý: Độ thiện cảm thấp hơn 50 Không đề nghị sử dụng ngày rằm hừ

* Cái khác xưng hô ( Như hừ lỵ ) Mời xét sử dụng, không xác định nhỏ Henri sẽ hay không bởi vì xấu hổ giận dữ mà ngắn ngủi quay xong

Giới tính: Nam

Thân dài: 25cm

Kỹ năng: Diễn kịch, kiện thân, lắng nghe, dắt chó. Tâm tình khoái trá lúc lại phát ra màu vàng kim nhạt chữa trị noãn quang, nhưng xin chú ý, như gặp được vũ nhục, uy hiếp các loại tình huống, nhỏ Henri sẽ lâm vào quay xong trầm mặc hình thức, cự tuyệt cùng bất luận kẻ nào tiến hành giao lưu.

Linh kiện: Bộ đầu áo x1

Cao bồi quần dài x1

Giày da x1

Dây lưng x1

Đồ lót x1

Đuôi giới x1

Cửa hàng đồ ngọt thẻ mua sắm x1

Dắt chó dây thừng một số

Chơi game chuyên dụng Laptop x1

* Càng nhiều linh kiện nhưng tại trang web bên trên mua

※ Thường ngày bảo dưỡng cùng chú ý hạng mục:

1\. Nhỏ Henri là người Anh, thỉnh thoảng dẫn hắn ăn lượt các nơi mỹ thực có lợi cho tăng lên độ thiện cảm. Nhưng xin chớ châm chọc Anh quốc xử lý, cho nhỏ Henri học nấu nướng cơ hội, hắn sẽ để cho ngươi giật nảy cả mình.

2\. Nhỏ Henri có được thích sạch sẽ xuất xưởng thiết trí, mỗi ngày tắm rửa hai lần, thiếp thân quần áo cần mỗi ngày thanh tẩy, như ngài cố ý tăng lên nhỏ Henri ăn mặc phẩm vị, nhưng tại trang web bên trên đặt hàng chuyên môn cao cấp thời trang, nhưng xin cẩn thận, thời thượng vượt qua cao dễ dàng để ngài nhỏ Henri không hiểu lạc đường.

3\. Làm bản công ty tính tình nhất ôn hòa sản phẩm, nhỏ Henri nụ cười như ánh mặt trời có thể trừ bỏ ngài 90% Tâm tình vẻ lo lắng. Ngài không cần lo lắng hắn sẽ đối với ngài phàn nàn cảm thấy phiền chán, hắn là tuyệt hảo lắng nghe người, chỉ cần ở trước mặt hắn ngài liền có thể thỏa thích nói thoải mái.

* Nhớ kỹ đang tán gẫu kết thúc sau cho hắn cái kem ly, khao hắn đồng thời còn có thể thu lấy được một viên hạnh phúc cười ngọt ngào.

4\. Tự tiện tước đoạt nhỏ Henri trò chơi thời gian sẽ dẫn đến tiêu cực biếng nhác, ủy khuất nghẹn ngào chờ không tốt phản ứng, bởi vì nhỏ Henri không có giả sử dùng người nôn nước đắng cái này nhất thiết định, lại nhiều bất mãn đều sẽ giấu ở trong bụng, cho nên cần cẩn thận quan sát nhỏ Henri biểu hiện phải chăng khác thường. Ghi nhớ, một tuần 2~3 Lần wow Trò chơi thời gian là bình thường tần suất, như ngài tham dự vào cùng hắn trò chơi hỗ động ở trong, còn có thể thu hoạch được đại lượng độ thiện cảm cùng hạnh phúc độ.

5\. Ngoại trừ thỏa mãn nhỏ Henri cơ bản sinh hoạt cần, còn cần chú ý nhỏ Henri cái khác đặc thù nhu cầu, như cạo sợi râu, không phá lông ngực, lấy ôm một cái cùng mép tóc tuyến bảo dưỡng chờ.

* Như ngài chấp nhất tại cho nhỏ Henri phá lông ngực, độ thiện cảm cần đạt tới 500 Trở lên, cũng đang hành động trước dùng lý do hợp lý thuyết phục hắn ( Như thời tiết quá nóng bản · Afellay khắc thích không có lông ngực hài tử chờ ), phòng ngừa nhỏ Henri bởi vì lông ngực mất đi mà lâm vào không có cảm giác an toàn trạng thái.

* Tận lực khống chế cho nhỏ Henri sử dụng keo xịt tóc tần suất.

* Xin chớ tự tiện đem nhỏ Henri tóc quăn kéo thẳng.

6\. Khói cùng rượu sẽ để cho nhỏ Henri nghiện, mời khống chế cung cấp tần suất cùng dùng lượng, ngàn vạn không thể bởi vì nhỏ Henri đối ngươi lộ ra vô cùng đáng thương cẩu cẩu mắt liền dung túng hắn.

7\. Ngoại trừ diễn kịch bên ngoài, nhỏ Henri còn có được tự động học tập kỹ năng, như ca hát, khiêu vũ, thể thao, mở máy xúc, sấy khô vân vân, dựa theo ngài yêu thích an bài thời gian học tập biểu, liền có thể chế tạo một cái độc nhất vô nhị đa tài đa nghệ nhỏ Henri.

8\. Nhỏ Henri yêu thích đồ vật vì kem ly, pizza, du lịch, đứa bé, Độc Giác Thú, hổ kình, bản · Afellay khắc.

9\. Nhỏ Henri giao hữu rất là trọng yếu, hợp lý xử lý tốt nhỏ Henri cùng cái khác sản phẩm quan hệ có trợ giúp đề cao khỏe mạnh giá trị, hạnh phúc độ cùng độ thiện cảm, thậm chí phát động ẩn tàng sự kiện.

Tản bộ lúc gặp được cái khác sản phẩm, nhỏ Henri bình thường biểu hiện được thận trọng nội liễm, lúc này cần thích hợp cổ vũ, để hắn tin tưởng mình tuyệt đối có được sung túc mị lực;

* Chớ vào lúc này xưng hô hắn là ngày rằm hừ, nếu không nhỏ Henri đem bị đả kích lớn, lựa chọn núp ở trong tay ngươi trốn tránh giao lưu. Chuyện này với hắn thể xác tinh thần khỏe mạnh là mười phần bất lợi.

Như gặp gỡ Carvel nhà bốn huynh đệ 1.0 Hoặc Carvel mụ mụ 1.0, mời dừng lại đem nhỏ Henri ôm qua đi, hắn sẽ vượt qua một đoạn vui vẻ người nhà đoàn tụ thời gian, độ thiện cảm cùng hạnh phúc độ tăng lên trên diện rộng;

Như gặp gỡ bản · Afellay khắc 1.0, trực tiếp đem mê đệ nhỏ Henri ôm đi là mười phần không sáng suốt lựa chọn, cách làm chính xác là đem hắn nâng đến bản · Afellay khắc 1.0 Trước mặt, để bọn hắn tiến hành lễ tiết tính giao lưu. Chớ để nhỏ Henri áp sát quá gần, nếu không bản · Afellay khắc 1.0 Sẽ đối nhỏ Henri làm ra sờ ngực, kề mặt, kề tai nói nhỏ, ôm eo chờ thêm tại thân mật cử động, bị kinh sợ nhỏ Henri có khả năng thời gian dài đỏ mặt không nói, cũng có thể là lựa chọn đi theo bản · Afellay khắc 1.0 Rời khỏi, được không bù mất;

Như gặp gỡ Jason · Chớ mã 1.0, xin đừng nên bởi vì đối phương hình thể cùng bản · Afellay khắc 1.0 Đồng dạng cao lớn mà lòng mang đề phòng, ngài cứ yên tâm đi để nhỏ Henri quá khứ, hai giờ sau thu hoạch một cái bị quá chén mặt ửng hồng nhỏ Henri.

* Bị quá chén nhỏ Henri có thể sẽ say rượu thổ chân ngôn, xin chú ý thu thập ẩn tàng tin tức.

Như gặp gỡ con mèo, xin đừng nên chủ quan che nhỏ Henri hai mắt, mau mau rời đi hiện trường.

* Như ngài khăng khăng để nhỏ Henri cùng con mèo chơi đùa, mời đồng thời mua bản · Afellay khắc ôm mèo nam tử 2.0, hắn sẽ làm dịu nhỏ Henri khẩn trương sợ hãi cảm xúc. Nếu không ngài nhỏ Henri vô cùng có khả năng bởi vì nhận quá độ kinh hãi mà quay xong.

Như gặp gỡ mê muội, nhưng buông xuống nhỏ Henri để hắn tiến hành chụp ảnh chung cùng kí tên, chú ý kịp thời ngăn lại các loại sờ về phía nhỏ Henri ngực cùng cái mông bàn tay heo ăn mặn, nếu không nhận mạo phạm nhỏ Henri sẽ tạm dừng cùng mê muội nhóm hỗ động, núp ở trong tay của ngài tiến vào ngắn ngủi quay xong trầm mặc hình thức.

Vì để cho nhỏ Henri tốt hơn trưởng thành, ngài cũng có thể cân nhắc mua bản công ty cái khác sản phẩm cùng hắn cộng đồng sinh hoạt. Như: Bản · Afellay khắc 1.0( Mở ra chồng già vợ trẻ phối đôi hình thức, trăm phần trăm tỉ lệ phát động 18R Ẩn tàng sự kiện ), La Tố · Crow 1.0( Mở ra thầy trò hình thức ), Amy · Adams 1.0( Mở ra hợp tác hình thức, nhưng trải qua người sử dụng phản hồi nhỏ Henri có nhất định tỉ lệ bị chơi hỏng, mời châm chước cân nhắc ), Zack · Schneider 1.0( Mở ra kiện thân Địa Ngục hình thức ), Amy · Hán chớ ( Mở ra chiếu khán hùng hài tử hình thức ), Carvel bốn huynh đệ 1.0( Mở ra kỳ nhạc tan Dung gia đình hình thức, tỷ lệ nhất định phát động tiểu bàn hừ tuổi thơ ẩn tàng sự kiện ), càng nhiều phối hợp cùng kịch bản chờ đợi ngài tiến một bước khai quật!

Phổ biến vấn đề cùng phương pháp giải quyết:

Q: Nhà ta nhỏ Henri làm sao như vậy tráng?!

A: Ngài tốt, mời kiểm tra ngài có phải không sai mua sắm BVS Bản số lượng có hạn Henri Carvel 2.0, nếu không phải, ngài nhỏ Henri khả năng chỉ là ăn mập, phương pháp giải quyết là đem hắn đặt ở Zack · Schneider 1.0 Bên cạnh năm phút, trong vòng một tháng sau đó hắn đều sẽ cố gắng kiện thân.

Q: Ta muốn hỏi nhỏ Henri có thể hay không sinh con? Nhà ta nhỏ Henri đều cùng bản · Afellay khắc kết hôn một tuần, cái gì động tĩnh đều không có.

A: Ngài tốt, có thể, mời xác định ngài mua chính là Henri · Carvel omega1.0 Phiên bản. Như xác định không sai, có thể là ngài quên để hai người bọn họ cùng phòng ngủ.

Q: Vì cái gì nhỏ Henri một mực không để ý tới ta?ps Ta chỉ là dùng đầu ngón tay nắn vuốt ngực của hắn.

A: Ngài tốt, đơn thuần sờ ngực cũng sẽ không lọt vào nhỏ Henri bền bỉ cự tuyệt, trừ phi ngài còn chạm đến hắn phi thường tư ẩn bộ vị, tỷ như âm * Cùng cúc *, như tình huống là thật, đề nghị ngài tiến hành xuất xưởng thiết lập lại, lần nữa tiến hành dưỡng thành.

Q: Xong đời rồi!!! Ròng rã hai ngày đều quên cho nhỏ Henri tắm rửa!!! Hiện tại hắn bất động!! Có thể hay không chết mất a TAT!!!

A: Ngài tốt, sẽ không, nhỏ Henri tính tình ôn hòa, không có cách nào làm ra quá kích hành vi, cho nên chỉ có thể chuyển thành quay xong hình thức để bày tỏ kháng nghị, chỉ cần đem hắn ôm vào phòng tắm hảo hảo thanh tẩy liền có thể khôi phục bình thường.

Q: Cho nhỏ Henri cắt tóc thời điểm không cẩn thận đem hắn cạo thành đầu đinh?! Hiện tại hắn mỗi câu lời nói đều muốn thêm cái your majesty?? Ta???

A: Ngài tốt, chúc mừng ngài mở ra đều đạc vương triều ẩn tàng sự kiện! Hoan nghênh tại trang web bên trên mua tương ứng cổ trang cùng Henri tám thế 1.0 Tiến một bước giải tỏa kịch bản.

Q: Nhỏ Henri gần nhất trở nên thơm quá a ^q^ Trước kia đều không có thơm như vậy, là hệ thống thăng cấp sao? Cám ơn các ngươi!

A: Ngài tốt, chúng ta cũng không có hệ thống tăng cấp, có thể miêu tả hạ ngài nói tới mùi thơm?

Q: Ài? (.Д. ;) Chính là sữa bò loại kia, mùi thơm nhàn nhạt...

A: Ngài tốt, chúc mừng ngài! Ngài nhỏ Henri mang thai.

Q: ?????! (.Д. ;)

Q: Muốn cho nhỏ Henri học rất nhiều thứ, nhưng gần nhất hắn học tập hào hứng rõ ràng không cao, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

A: Ngài tốt, quá lớn áp lực khả năng dẫn đến nhỏ Henri hậm hực gầy gò, mời hợp lý an bài thời gian học tập.

Q: Ai u ta thao, nhà ta Henri mỗi ngày nhao nhao muốn đi dắt chó, chuyện ra sao?

A: Ngài tốt, xin chú ý dắt chó trên đường phải chăng xuất hiện đồng dạng tại dắt chó bản · Afellay khắc 1.0, nếu như là, chúc mừng ngài! Ngài sắp mở ra dắt chó phu phu ẩn tàng sự kiện.

Q: Nhỏ Henri có thể cùng sản phẩm khác ba ba ba sao? Ta không thích bản · Afellay khắc 1.0.

A: Ngài tốt, rất xin lỗi không thể. Như ngài chấp nhất tại để nhỏ Henri ba ba ba, cân nhắc đến bản · Afellay khắc 1.0 Không hợp ngài tâm ý, ngài có thể chọn mua BVS Bản số lượng có hạn bản · Afellay khắc 2.0.

Q: Đậu đen rau muống bản số lượng có hạn thật sự là không tầm thường, quá đái kình, bản · Afellay khắc 2.0 Vừa gặp mặt liền lột nhỏ Henri quần, còn hỏi ngươi có thể hay không chảy máu, mẹ sảng khoái.

A: Ngài tốt, ngài hài lòng là đối chúng ta ủng hộ lớn nhất!

Q: Ta mua bản số lượng có hạn bản hừ hai người, hiện tại bọn hắn Thiên Thiên không phải đánh nhau chính là ân ái, lòng ta mệt mỏi quá [ Bái bai ].

A: Ngài tốt, bọn hắn chỉ là nhập hí quá sâu, đem bọn hắn Batman cùng siêu nhân chế phục đổi thành thường phục liền có thể khôi phục bình thường.

Q: Ta! Nhà! Nhỏ! Hừ! Lợi! Tẩy! Tắm! ! Lúc! Đợi! Khóc! ! Vì sao lại dạng này! Nhìn xem bảo bối khóc đến con mắt đỏ ngầu ta đều muốn khóc!

A: Ngài tốt, mời kiểm tra hạ có phải là hay không dòng nước đem keo xịt tóc vọt tới trong mắt, nếu là dạng này dùng khăn lông ướt cho hắn lau sạch sẽ liền có thể.

Q: Thật xin lỗi...... Về chậm, thế nhưng là ta nhỏ Henri giống công chúa đồng dạng nuôi dưỡng ở trong nhà, không thể lại mang thai nha!

A: Ngài tốt, như ngài không rõ ràng hài tử phụ thân là ai, đề nghị ngài trốn ở gian phòng chỗ tối, quan sát phải chăng có bản · Afellay khắc 2.0 Mở ra con dơi chiến cơ từ cửa sổ tiến đến.

Q: ...... Thật đúng là dạng này...... Tạ ơn...... Không hiểu thấu liền muốn làm bà ngoại, thật hạnh phúc (.Д. ;)

@ Tất cả cuối cùng giải thích quyền thu về bản công ty cùng hợp tác phương

Khuôn sáo cũ Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Notes:

Mù hừ chú ý  
Work Text:  
Tại Iceland ngày đầu tiên, không có ngã nát một chỗ phá bình rượu, cũng không hề tưởng tượng khô kiệt lúc dùng chất than bút bôi họa đến lấm tấm màu đen giấy vẽ.

Jason ngậm một điếu thuốc, dọc theo không người đường ven biển hành tẩu, thẳng đến khói đốt tới khói trước miệng mấy hào, mới hậm hực dùng thô cứng rắn đầu ngón tay vê diệt.

Chim biển khàn khàn tiếng nói lướt qua, cọ lên nặng nề áo khoác vạt áo, Jason đứng tại nát cát sỏi bên trên, bị tầm mắt bên trong một cái nhỏ mà mềm mại đồ vật hấp dẫn lực chú ý. Ngưng thần bên trong, gào thét gió biển vọt qua tai bờ, nham thạch bên trên tái nhợt vật nhỏ quấn chặt lấy màu nâu nhạt áo choàng, màu đen tóc quăn trong gió rung động.

Sự vật kia tại hôi lam bầu trời cùng biển cát chỗ giao giới tồn tại, lung lay sắp đổ, không sợ hãi, không biết hắn là phương xa bay tới một sợi hồn phách, hoặc là bị cuốn chạy bờ biển trong phòng nhỏ chủ nhân tàn ảnh.

Nhưng Jason thấy rõ ràng, thân thể của hắn lung lay.

Trong điện quang hỏa thạch, hắn vọt lên tiến lên, đem cái kia sắp dấn thân vào bọt nước nam hài túm vào trong ngực, hung mãnh nước biển tùy theo đánh tới, va chạm nham thạch cuốn lên cao cao sóng biển, mảng lớn tanh mặn bọt mép tỏ khắp không trung, Jason cắn chặt răng, đầu lưỡi lan tràn một tia vị mặn, hắn kia một đôi hữu lực cánh tay đem nam hài ôm vững vững vàng vàng, đối phương nho nhỏ tay cầm thành quả đấm, cầm chặt lấy vạt áo của hắn, con ngươi đen nhánh tại mili giây bên trong đột nhiên co lại, bộc lộ ra xanh thẳm tròng đen bên trong khảm nạm kết tinh trạng tông ban.

Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy dẫn đốt khói lửa tại cấp tốc lên không, bắn ra diễm lệ nhất mà óng ánh màu sắc.

Được cứu nam hài tựa hồ dọa sợ, uốn tại Jason trong ngực không ngừng run rẩy, thon dài khỏe mạnh thân thể so sánh khỏe mạnh nam nhân lộ ra dị thường nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn đáng yêu. Trở về mặt đất một giây sau, hai tay của hắn liền từ hạ mà lên tìm tòi lên Jason thân thể, thẳng đến bưng lấy nam nhân râu ria xồm xoàm gương mặt.

Nhưng hắn không nói lời nào, chỉ là đối nam nhân cười.

Jason sửng sốt một giây, nghĩ né tránh non mềm tay không vuốt ve, trong lòng của hắn còn có như vậy một chút xíu thanh tỉnh, cho dù nội dung lạc đề đến vài trăm dặm bên ngoài người vô danh rãnh biển —— Hắn không nghĩ mình thô ráp gốc râu cằm vạch đến nam hài trong lòng bàn tay, làm cho người ta phản cảm.

Nhưng sự tình phát triển lại như truyện cổ tích mỹ hảo, thấp hắn một cái đầu mỹ lệ nam hài cố gắng nhón chân lên, một giây sau, rộng lượng áo choàng liền bị gió lớn thổi bay đến trên mặt biển, bộc lộ ra hắn đơn bạc thân thể, nhưng hắn lại bất vi sở động, chỉ là chậm rãi nhắm lại cặp kia mỹ diệu mắt xanh, chuẩn xác hôn lên Jason môi khô ráo, đầu lưỡi hơi nhíu, trơn bóng nhăn co lại môi văn.

Hắn dùng một nụ hôn giao phó mình.

Jason trở về chỗ kia kẹo mềm giống như môi lưỡi, nhìn xem nam hài đứng ở trước mặt hắn, mũi chân có chút bên trong thu, một đôi mắt to không có tiêu điểm, nhưng lại tràn ngập chờ mong. Hắn hướng Jason nói lời cảm tạ, hắn nói, hắn gọi Henri.

Nam hài có chút ngượng ngùng nắm chặt Jason bàn tay, thịt thịt tay vuốt ve nam nhân lâu dài hội họa mài ra cứng rắn kén, lộ ra một bộ ngây thơ vừa khổ buồn bực biểu lộ: Nhưng là ta nhìn không thấy, tiên sinh, ta làm như thế nào báo đáp ngươi đây?

*

Bọn hắn yêu tựa như trong tiểu thuyết những cái kia vừa thấy đã yêu kiều đoạn, tới nóng bỏng mà mãnh liệt. Henri là cái ôn hòa hữu lễ Anh quốc nam hài nhi, mười sáu tuổi ngây ngô niên kỷ, để hết thảy sự vật tốt đẹp ở trước mặt hắn ảm đạm phai mờ.

Gặp nhau ngày đó, Jason không có bỏ qua đưa đến bên miệng mỹ vị, hắn tựa như mỗi cái tâm hoài quỷ thai ác ôn đều sẽ làm như thế —— Đem Henri mang về nhà. Ngẫm lại đi, một người mù, một cái đẹp đến mức không gì sánh được lại không nhà để về người mù —— Hắn đây là tại cứu vớt Henri.

Cứ việc nhìn không thấy, nhưng Henri thông minh cực kỳ, nam nhân dạy hắn bất luận cái gì sinh hoạt kỹ năng đều có thể nhanh chóng nắm giữ. Hắn trở thành Jason nuôi dưỡng ở trong nhà tiểu thê tử, đã nghe lời lại quan tâm, vì Jason sáng tác cung cấp vô số linh cảm.

Tuy nói lần đầu gặp mặt hắn liền hướng Jason hiến một nụ hôn, nhưng lúc khác, hắn ngây thơ đến căn bản là như cái anh hài.

Tại bọn hắn lẫn nhau thổ lộ tâm ý một đêm kia, Jason muốn hắn lần thứ nhất, đáng thương nhỏ Henri chưa hề hưởng thụ qua tình ái vui thích, thậm chí cùng ai hôn đều rải rác có thể đếm được, hắn toàn thân trần trụi, mồ hôi lâm ly, hai chân đại trương đổ vào Jason lộ thiên pha lê lầu các trên giường, ngay cả lời đều nói không lưu loát.

Jason...... Ngươi ở đâu...... Ta thật là sợ......

Trong bóng tối Henri run rẩy trong ngữ điệu mang theo điểm tiếng khóc, Jason từ phía sau xâm lấn, đẩy ra hắn nở nang khe mông, không hề có điềm báo trước duỗi lưỡi liếm lấy tiểu xử nam lỗ hậu môn. Henri thét chói tai vang lên cuộn lên ngón chân, bị nam nhân phi lễ cúc cánh vô ý thức thít chặt, Henri hoảng sợ thở, hai mắt mê ly, toàn thân nổi lên đỏ ửng, kia chưa nhân sự tiểu huyệt khẩu lại bắt đầu thổ lộ trong suốt hoa nước.

Hắn hương khí bốn phía, ngọt làm cho người khác choáng váng.

Jason thô ráp lưỡi to liếm khắp Henri mỗi một chỗ, sau tai thịt mềm, cái cằm câu, xương quai xanh lõm, màu hồng núm vú, bụng nhỏ, cái rốn, thậm chí không ngừng tràn ra nước non giang, mềm mại trứng, đáy chậu, còn có run lẩy bẩy nhỏ âm hành, Henri thở gấp không chỉ, mất đi thị giác để hắn cái khác giác quan cực kì mẫn cảm, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Jason hô hấp thuận bên đùi hướng xuống, sau đó nâng lên hắn vân da mỹ diệu bắp chân, thay phiên hút bạch bên trong hiện phấn đầu ngón chân, hai viên hai viên dùng sức toát làm, chậc chậc rung động, chỉ chốc lát sau, một đôi bàn chân nhỏ liền bị liếm lấy ướt sũng.

Henri xấu hổ đóng chặt hai mắt, thì thầm cha đừng liếm, đã nghĩ rút về trơn ướt hai chân, lại vặn vẹo thân thể tìm kiếm nam nhân ôm. Jason thấy thế ôm lấy hắn, khoan hậu nặng nề thân thể ép tới Henri thoải mái nghẹn ngào, bị ôm thật chặt ôm cùng chiếm hữu cảm giác an toàn là hắn quá khứ mười sáu năm bên trong không có trải nghiệm qua, hắn mở ra lệ uông uông hai mắt, tứ chi trèo tại Jason trên thân, cực giống độ ỷ lại giống đực thú cái phát ra non nớt lanh lảnh yêu kiều, gọi Jason lại ôm một cái hắn, lại dùng lực ôm một cái hắn.

Jason sủng ái ôm sát hắn, to dài côn thịt thuận thế trượt vào Henri xử nữ huyệt bên trong, nam hài miệng bên trong đổ xuống ra một trận kêu khóc, chưa kịp lấy hơi, liền bị Jason cầm mắt cá chân đặt ở đỉnh đầu, mân mê cái mông nghênh hợp nam nhân bọt nước văng khắp nơi điên cuồng đâm vào.

Ô a a...... Đau...... Cha quá lớn...... Ân......

Dù cho nhìn không thấy nam nhân là như thế nào đem hắn huyệt thịt thao lật tiến lật ra, nhưng Henri nghe thấy hạ lưu chi cực tiếng nước, hắn thẹn thùng khóc cái mũi. Cường tráng cao lớn nam nhân dã man 肏 Làm lấy vị thành niên tiểu nam hài, Henri mặt đỏ tới mang tai, đè nén không được mê người rên rỉ, huyệt mềm nhỏ còn bị mài đến nóng bỏng, ê ẩm sưng không chịu nổi. Jason thừa cơ đưa tay vò ngực của hắn, hữu lực bàn tay vò chen trắng nõn phồng lên sữa thịt, thẳng đến núm vú nở lớn, nhỏ bé sữa lỗ mở ra, ngượng ngùng nam hài không ngừng lắc đầu, sợ hãi mình thật bị gạt ra dịch sữa đến —— Cỗ này có thể thụ thai cùng bồi dưỡng hậu đại thể chất, nhất định sẽ bị Jason chán ghét.

Nhưng Jason không nghĩ như vậy, hắn tại trong đầu đem mình biết rõ chư thần đều ca ngợi toàn bộ. Henri tuổi nhỏ xinh đẹp, giọng dịu dàng xương sụn, nhu tình Tự Thủy, thậm chí còn chưa mang thai liền có thể sản xuất ngọt sữa tươi. Mà Jason, hắn một cái nghèo túng hoạ sĩ đến tột cùng có tài đức gì, có thể nhặt được dạng này một cái hoàn mỹ vưu vật chiếm thành của mình, hắn cực kỳ hưng phấn, đại nhục bổng một đỉnh, Henri nhỏ nhục huyệt liền phốc xích bay ra bọt nước, sau đó bỗng nhiên giảo gấp, như bị cây gậy đâm lật ra thịt trai không biết liêm sỉ bao lấy hung khí, hai viên sưng màu hồng núm vú đồng thời phun ra dịch sữa, trắng sữa đường cong tưới vào hắn thuần khiết gương mặt cùng trên lồng ngực.

Jason giống động cơ vĩnh cửu rất động kê ba gian dâm lấy dưới thân tiểu tình nhân, cuồng nhiệt mút vào thiếu niên sơ sữa, Henri khóc đến khàn cả giọng, cúc hoa của hắn non màng nóng bỏng, bộ ngực căng đau, nam nhân một lát không ngừng côn thịt đâm đến hắn giữa hai chân một mảnh hỗn độn, tơ máu cùng tinh dịch cùng cốt cốt chảy ra dâm thủy hỗn thành một bãi, tưới nước Jason giường.

Henri một đêm cao trào bốn lần, dùng tất cả đều là đằng sau, còn có một lần vẻn vẹn bị Jason xoa nhẹ song sữa liền há miệng run rẩy triều phun, Jason cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua dạng này sẽ nước chảy nam hài nhi, một cái trên trời rơi xuống dâm oa vưu vật, mà giờ khắc này Henri chính xấu hổ giận dữ chôn ở hắn trong lồng ngực khóc, rõ ràng cái mông bị đâm đến trước sau lắc lư, mông sóng run run, hắn vô lực cầu khẩn cha từ bỏ...... Ô...... Huyệt sẽ phá...... Henri phải chết......

Nhưng hắn phải biết, chỉ cần Jason còn không có tận hứng liền sẽ không bỏ qua hắn. Nam nhân gào thét rót Henri đặt mông tinh dịch, dị thường sảng khoái cảm giác từng cơn sóng liên tiếp mãnh liệt tiến quân, quỷ dị bài tiết muốn tùy theo đánh tới, Jason chẳng những không có buông ra Henri, ngược lại đem quy đầu gắt gao chống đỡ Henri kiều nộn điểm mẫn cảm, sau một khắc, đại lượng nước tiểu liền cuồng xạ tiến Henri thể nội.

Thật nóng! Đừng...... Ân a...... Cha tốt xấu...... Thế mà tiểu tại người ta trong tử cung......

Henri toàn thân run rẩy, ánh mắt tan rã tê liệt ngã xuống tại ẩm ướt không chịu nổi trong giường đơn, vô ý thức rên rỉ. Jason sảng khoái thở dài, cảm giác thỏa mãn khiến nội tâm bành trướng đến cực hạn, hắn tại Henri thể nội bắn đi tiểu, tựa như chó đực phân rõ địa bàn như thế, Henri về sau chỗ nào cũng đi không được, hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn là mình liều mạng đi thủ hộ cùng yêu thương tiểu mẫu cẩu.

Vào thời khắc ấy, Henri triệt để ướt đẫm, bị mồ hôi, nước bọt, sữa, hoa nước, tinh dịch, nước tiểu cho triệt để ô nhiễm, chỉ có thể mềm nhũn Nhâm Kiệt sâm đem hắn vớt lên, ngồi chỗ cuối ôm vào trong ngực.

Jason rất ưa thích Henri, hắn tin tưởng không ai có thể chống cự đem cao quý thánh khiết thiên thần chi tử cưỡng gian cầm tù khoái cảm. Bàn tay của hắn không thành thật móc tiến huyệt thịt bên ngoài lật lỗ hậu môn bên trong, muốn đùa bỡn Henri run rẩy không ngừng non ruột, lại hoặc là muốn sờ sờ hắn tương lai thê tử tử cung.

Nhưng Henri khốn cực, mí mắt khép lại sau, hắn nhớ không rõ mình nói thứ gì, nhưng Jason nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở. Hắn nam hài câm lấy cuống họng, không muốn xa rời nói: Cha thật mạnh mẽ...... Rất thích cha...... Henri...... Muốn cho ngươi sinh Bảo Bảo.

end

Lòng đố kị Olamicabron  
Summary:

Vụn thịt  
Work Text:  
Dây dẫn nổ bị trong nháy mắt dẫn đốt, phẫn nộ cùng ghen ghét diễm hỏa bay lên.

Mưa to gió lớn hợp với tình hình giáng lâm, kết thúc công việc sau sân bãi bên trên thưa thớt trưng bày đạo cụ, mỹ diệu tiếng mưa rơi thành tạp âm, làm cho lòng người phiền ý loạn. Nam nhân đợi ở trên một trận quay chụp địa điểm, mang đến dù đen bị thổi làm thật xa, lạnh buốt nước mưa làm ướt hắn tóc xám, không có vào cổ áo thẩm thấu bên trong áo sơmi.

Bản cúi đầu, nhìn xem chiếm giữ dưới người hắn, bị hắn đen nhánh áo khoác bao trùm Henri.

Thanh niên tóc đen đưa lưng về phía hắn, tròn mông mẩy xấu hổ mân mê. Henri mỗi một lần xin lỗi đều nương theo lấy nhỏ giọng nức nở, co rúm lại thân thể bị hoàn toàn bao phủ tại dưới thân nam nhân, không chỗ có thể trốn.

Giữa bọn hắn rất ít giống như vậy an tĩnh không tưởng nổi, đối với mình tình cảnh lòng biết rõ thanh niên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, tái nhợt trên hai gò má tung bay đỏ ửng nhàn nhạt, mặt mày buông xuống, khẽ nhếch lấy đôi môi run rẩy thở ra bạch khí. Hắn muốn nói gì, nhưng biết rõ nói cái gì cũng vô dụng, trước mặt cặp kia màu hổ phách đôi mắt như sài lang ngoan lệ, để hắn xấu hổ không chỗ ẩn trốn.

Bản ôm chặt hắn, đại thủ kiềm chế ngực của hắn cơ cùng eo nhỏ, hướng hắn cường tráng mà trắng nõn nhục thân bên trên lưu lại máu ứ đọng. Không ai sẽ phát hiện bản hoàn chỉnh ăn mặc hạ quần khóa kéo sớm đã giải khai, thô to côn thịt nổi gân xanh, chen vào Henri trơn ướt bên đùi, mãnh cọ dị ứng cảm giác đáy chậu, kích thích nam tử trong ngực run rẩy một hồi, sau đó đứng tại nơi đó, dùng lửa nóng đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động hiển lộ rõ ràng tồn tại.

Henri phát ra ngắn ngủi kinh hô, bị tí tách tiếng mưa rơi vạch thành mềm mại gào thét.

Hai chân của hắn như nhũn ra, nhưng bị điều giáo qua thân thể rất nhanh thích ứng hết thảy, đùi thuận theo kẹp chặt, dùng tinh tế mềm nhẵn thịt mềm cấu thành để bản thao làm đường hành lang.

Vốn không có cắm vào lỗ đít của hắn, kia đối Henri tới nói là chí cao khen thưởng cùng vui thích, mà giờ khắc này vốn chỉ nghĩ nhục nhã hắn, trừng trị hắn.

Hắn làm như vậy, đúng như cái kẻ độc thần.

Chỉ vì trước sớm quay chụp bên trong, hắn thế thân Michael xuyên nặng nề không tiện con dơi bọc thép vô ý ngã sấp xuống, còn đem vai diễn siêu nhân Henri đặt ở dưới thân. Cái này vốn là chỉ là không đáng giá nhắc tới việc nhỏ, nhưng chân chính chọc giận hắn, là Henri lại dưới thân nam nhân lộ ra khẩn trương vừa ngượng ngùng biểu lộ, chớp vô tội đáng thương nước nhuận mắt màu lam, một đôi cùng cường tráng hình thể không quá thành tỉ lệ tay nhỏ đặt ở Michael trên lồng ngực, không biết là muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, vẫn là đơn thuần bởi vì ngại ngùng mà không biết làm thế nào.

Kia hết thảy nguyên bản đều là thuộc về bản trân bảo.

Cũng bởi vì hắn thế thân mang theo mặt nạ bộ dáng cùng hắn quá mức tương tự, cho nên Henri liền có thể tùy tiện đối một người dáng dấp giống hắn người triển lộ yêu thương, biến thành cái kia một khi đối mặt Batman liền sẽ thẹn thùng đỏ mặt tiểu nam hài Henri?

Bản thịnh nộ khó tiêu. Tại kết thúc quay chụp sau, trực tiếp tới cửa đem không có chút nào phòng bị Henri từ ấm áp xe kéo bên trong túm ra, bưng lấy cà phê nóng uống thanh niên bị đột nhiên tập kích dọa sợ, thậm chí hoàn toàn không có phản kháng, lảo đảo ngã vào nơi hẻo lánh, tùy ý bản tại trong cuồng phong bạo vũ xé đi hắn ưu nhã thân sĩ áo ca rô, kéo quần, lại đem đầu kia sắc tình màu đen quần lót ném đến thật xa, đem trần trùng trục hắn vây ở trong ngực áp dụng chân giao.

Nhưng bản không nhịn được dụ hoặc, thô ráp ngón tay vò sưng lên Henri nhục động sau, chống ra một cái dâm mỹ lối vào, để nước mưa rót vào đỏ tươi tràng đạo, Henri nức nở co rúm lại, muốn chạy trốn lại bị bản nắm chặt hẹp eo túm trở về, côn thịt lần nữa xâm nhập mẫn cảm mà mềm mại bên đùi.

Nóng hổi đại nhục bổng tại Henri dính đầy nước mưa trơn ướt giữa hai chân xuyên qua, một chút, hai lần, sung làm bôi trơn dịch nước mưa bị xô ra giao hợp bọt nước, no bụng trướng bao tinh hoàn đập tại hai đùi trắng nõn bên trên, phát ra ba ba nhục thể tiếng va đập.

Mưa rào không thể đem hỗn độn đầu óc tưới đến thanh tỉnh. Nam nhân lửa nóng đại thủ siết chặt Henri ngạo nhân núm vú, ngón tay bóp đỏ lên đầu vú, lại chậm rãi bò lên dùng sức bưng kín Henri miệng, ngăn chặn hắn vô cùng đáng thương kêu to. Thanh niên trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng ô ô, trợn to khủng hoảng mắt màu lam nhìn về phía đối phương, ý đồ cầu được một chút thương hại.

Nhưng hắn biết mình không xứng có. Cho dù áy náy cùng lòng xấu hổ để hắn muốn tách rời khỏi hết thảy, nhưng ngứa sau huyệt lại tại kêu gào cha yêu thương, muốn tiếp nhận tất cả, để bản trừng phạt mình làm đau mình ——

Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không muốn để cho cha thất vọng. Hắn nghĩ, vô luận hắn đã làm sai điều gì, vô luận bản làm sao đối đãi hắn, hắn đều cam tâm tình nguyện.

fin

Mèo vợ Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn tục  
Work Text:  
【 Nhìn thấy không? Sắp thuộc về ngươi kỹ nữ.】

Henri rúc vào trong ngực của hắn, dục bào trượt xuống bả vai, trắng sữa xương quai xanh trên có khắc pha tạp vết đỏ. Hắn giống mỗi cái nhu thuận nam hài đều sẽ làm được như thế, duỗi ra hai tay ôm cha cổ, bóng loáng khuôn mặt cọ lấy màu xanh đâm người gốc râu cằm, mèo con lưỡi liếm liếm cha nhếch môi mỏng.

【 Hắn ngủ thiếp đi, ta cho hắn rót rất nhiều thuốc, nhìn, hắn mê người sao? Ngày này ban thưởng mỹ mạo, đen nhánh bóng loáng lông tóc, cường tráng đầy đặn nhục thể. Đến, bóp hạ cái này màu hồng đỏ núm vú, rất mềm đúng không, mặc dù nhỏ một chút, nhưng ở trong cuộc sống sau này ngươi có thể đem nó hút lớn, tính cả cái này màu hồng quầng vú cùng một chỗ, may mắn hắn sẽ sinh sữa, sữa đầy đủ ngươi cùng anh hài cùng hưởng.】

【 Còn có cái này tuyệt hảo hậu môn, trơn ướt chặt chẽ mà có co dãn, là sẽ cắn người hấp tinh. Tại dâm đãng non ruột chỗ sâu cất giấu tử cung, ngươi chỉ cần đâm mở hắn sinh sản khang, hắn liền sẽ meo meo kêu khóc không ngừng, cho ngươi mang thai một đống con mèo nhỏ.】

Cha?

Henri khéo léo kêu gọi đạo, ngón tay vòng quanh bản cà vạt, đen bóng lỗ tai mèo giấu ở lông xù tóc quăn bên trong, run rẩy dựng thẳng lên đến. Cha đem hắn cái mông xoa hết sức thoải mái, tiểu nhục động chưa đụng vào liền ẩm ướt dinh dính, dâm thủy làm ướt nam nhân hai bàn tay to, thật dài đen cái đuôi xấu hổ cuốn lên tráng kiện thủ đoạn, nhưng cha không nghĩ thao hắn, chí ít hiện tại không nghĩ.

【 Ngươi mua đi chúng ta ưu tú nhất một cái sản phẩm, vậy ta có nghĩa vụ nhắc nhở ngươi, không có bất kỳ cái gì một loại mèo đồ ăn có thể so sánh được nam tử trưởng thành tinh dịch càng có thể để cho hắn thỏa mãn. Hắn bị huấn luyện rất khá, sinh ra vì lấy lòng ngươi lấy ngươi niềm vui, chỉ cần ngươi muốn, hắn có thể làm bạn lữ của ngươi, ngươi con nuôi, nô bộc của ngươi, hoặc đơn thuần làm cái xí bệt.】

Bản hôn hắn. Henri thoải mái nước mắt ướt hốc mắt, không ngừng vặn vẹo, chờ mong nam nhân đùa bỡn thân thể của mình. Bản cầm hắn vung qua vung lại cái đuôi, nhét vào nước chảy mềm trong huyệt, bức ra một tiếng run rẩy mèo kêu.

Cha...... Không muốn...... Mao mao rất ngứa...... Muốn cha bổng bổng...... Henri ủy khuất nghẹn ngào, sung mãn ướt át môi mềm chụp lên nam nhân miệng, nhỏ tay không tìm tòi đến cha đại bảo bối, bắt đầu khuấy động.

Dừng lại, con mèo. Bản đánh hắn cái mông một bàn tay, đem trắng nõn khe mông đánh cho nóng bỏng đỏ lên, Henri kêu khóc một tiếng, yếu ớt rút tay về, cả người cuộn mình tiến cha ôm ấp, nhìn qua rất sợ hãi.

【 Con mèo tính dục tràn đầy, có thể thụ thai, nhưng lá gan rất nhỏ, thích khóc, cần chủ nhân sủng ái cùng che chở. Nếu là không ngoan, trừng phạt sau khi đừng quên nói chút lời tâm tình, hắn sẽ tao đạt được nước, ngọt đến giọt mật.】

Ta hù đến ngươi? Bảo bối?

Bản chậm dần ngữ điệu, ôn nhu hôn Henri miệng nhỏ, hút ra đầu kia phấn lưỡi ngậm vào mình miệng bên trong, lại toát lại mút. Không có kinh nghiệm gì Henri rất nhanh liền mặt đỏ tim run, nhìn về phía cha ánh mắt bên trong tràn đầy mê luyến.

Ta xin lỗi ngươi, tiểu thê tử của ta, cái mông còn đau không? Bản đại thủ từ eo nhỏ bên trên trượt xuống, nắm chặt nửa vòng tròn mông thịt, nhu diện đoàn bóp ra khác biệt hình dạng, trắng bóng bắp đùi mềm mại run rẩy, Henri đỏ mặt lắc đầu, ướt át hai mắt cùng quy luật miệng nhỏ hà hơi cho thấy hắn vội vã không nhịn nổi. Hắn thích chủ nhân gọi hắn thê tử, hắn cũng vô cùng vô cùng yêu bản.

【 Giao hợp thời điểm, con mèo sẽ thả đãng gọi xuân, đây chính là hắn động lòng người chỗ. Nhớ kỹ, đâm hắn cung miệng cùng hút núm vú của hắn cũng có thể làm cho hắn cao trào, nhưng vuốt ve âm hành sẽ không, theo yêu cầu của ngài, chúng ta đã xem ngươi con mèo triệt để cải tạo thành mèo cái, hắn âm hành ngoại trừ sắp xếp nước tiểu, chỉ là một cái bài trí thôi.】

Ân a!! Cha...... Henri huyệt muốn hỏng...... Núm vú cũng thật ngứa...... Ô a...... Cha cha...... Bỏ qua ta......

Henri lanh lảnh rên rỉ lấy, vũ mị mà chọc người âm cuối cực kỳ mê người, bản rút ra đuôi mèo, đem mình cây kia trướng đến có cánh tay trẻ con thô cự căn vùi sâu vào Henri tuyết trắng cặp mông, dạng xòe ô quy đầu trực tiếp đỉnh phá cung miệng, phá sát kiều nộn thành tử cung. Henri kêu thảm thiết liên tục, nước bọt cùng lệ dịch không tự giác chảy xuống, vặn vẹo eo nhỏ nghênh hợp khuấy động cây kia cự bổng, ngồi vào sâu nhất thời điểm, tiểu tử cung đều bị côn thịt đâm đến nhô lên.

A nha!! Ô, bổng bổng tại...... Đang nhảy, không muốn mài...... Cha, van xin ngài...... Ô ô......

Ướt sũng con mèo nhỏ cả người treo ở bản thân bên trên, tròn cái mông bị ném lên bỏ xuống, vẩy ra ra một đống trong suốt dâm dịch, mỗi lần cắm vào, quy đầu liền chống đỡ cung miệng hai bên nộn nhụy một trận xoáy mài, nước điên cuồng tuôn ra, sau đó mới cắm vào tử cung. Henri lắc đầu, kêu khóc không chỉ, màu đen tóc quăn bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp, lỗ tai mèo đều mềm oặt rủ xuống. Dâm thủy chảy đến chóp đuôi, tích táp rơi xuống tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ.

Hắn phấn nộn trứng cũng bị nam nhân thô cứng rắn lông mu phá đỏ lên, trắng nõn bóng loáng bộ ngực che mỏng mồ hôi, bản liếm láp hắn gợi cảm cổ, đi lên cắn hắn nho nhỏ tai mèo, dùng lưỡi to liếm láp mẫn cảm lỗ tai, còn tham tiến vào một trận lật quấy, khoái cảm tê dại đánh Henri toàn thân run rẩy, run rẩy gào thét một tiếng, sữa mẹ tại một giây sau tiêu xạ ra, hai đầu nước màu trắng sữa trụ xối y phục nam nhân, ngọt ngào sữa vị rất nhanh liền tràn ngập cả phòng.

Con mèo, rất dễ chịu sao?

Nam nhân thỏa mãn nhìn xem trong ngực bị thao chỉ có thể yếu ớt mèo kêu Henri, đại thủ nắm chặt hắn nho nhỏ nắm đấm, hạ thân còn đang không ngừng run run, đem không ngừng xuất tinh đại nhục bổng đưa vào con mèo sâu trong tử cung. Henri thần sắc mê ly dâm đãng, lam bảo thạch mắt to đối mặt nam nhân hai mắt, con ngươi bỗng nhiên co vào, bộc lộ ra tròng đen khối kia màu nâu mỹ lệ vằn, khuôn mặt của hắn tại triều phun trong nháy mắt hiển lộ ra vô tận xuân ý, đẹp đến nỗi lòng người kinh.

Là...... Cha thao Henri rất dễ chịu...... Rất thích cha...... Henri suy yếu nói, không muốn xa rời ôm lấy nam nhân, dùng hết trượt khuôn mặt thân mật lề mề chủ nhân cổ.

Bản ánh mắt tối ngầm, hai tay đem co lại thành một đoàn mèo con ôm vào trong ngực, Henri hạnh phúc nhẹ nhàng meo ô vài tiếng, tuyết trắng ngón chân điểm một cái nam nhân cánh tay, dòng sữa của hắn còn đang lưu, nhưng bản không có chút nào để ý thê tử ngọt ngào dịch thể làm bẩn hắn đắt đỏ ba kiện bộ.

【 Nếu ngươi chán ghét con mèo, có thể tùy ý xử trí, vứt bỏ, cưỡng gian, thậm chí giết chết con mèo cũng sẽ không xúc phạm bất luận cái gì pháp luật.】

Henri ngủ thiếp đi.

Hắn thích uốn tại bản trong ngực đi ngủ, kia để hắn phi thường có cảm giác an toàn, mình là thật bị thật sâu sủng ái lấy. Nam nhân vuốt ve con mèo mềm mại nhỏ tóc quăn, xoa bóp lỗ tai, nhìn xem con vật nhỏ kia run lên, cảm thấy mười phần đáng yêu.

Henri ngoan cực kỳ, ngọt ngào ngủ nhan như là thuần khiết vô hạ thiên sứ, mà trên thực tế, hắn cùng nam nhân sớm đã giao cấu vô số về, còn sinh ra một đống khỏe mạnh hỗn huyết Bảo Bảo.

Bản ôm ngang lên Henri, đi vào hài nhi phòng, đem hắn đặt ở mềm nhũn giường trung ương, vừa sẽ bò tiểu bảo bảo nhóm nghe được Ma Ma mùi, từng cái đong đưa ngắn ngủi cái đuôi nhỏ, từ bốn phương tám hướng cố gắng leo đến Ma Ma trước ngực, sau đó há mồm toát ở núm vú, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ dùng sức hút, không đến lượt các bảo bảo đành phải giương mắt nhìn, hướng ngủ Ma Ma phát ra non nớt meo meo âm thanh.

Trong mộng Henri bị hút đau, ủy khuất khóc nức nở vài tiếng. Bản xoa xoa tóc của hắn, ngón tay đụng đụng môi của hắn, Henri nhỏ tay không liền nắm lấy nam nhân đại thủ, đặt ở bên mặt, lẩm bẩm một tiếng tiếp tục ngủ say. Bản ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, bất đắc dĩ hôn một chút khuôn mặt của hắn, nhìn xem Henri vì hắn sinh hạ bọn nhỏ tranh đoạt lấy mẫu thân sữa, cảm nhận được chưa bao giờ có hạnh phúc cùng thỏa mãn.

Hắn hồi tưởng lại nhìn thấy Henri ngày đó, mình là như thế nào nghĩa vô phản cố lâm vào con mèo ngọt ngào mềm mại nhu tình vòng xoáy, tất cả mọi người sẽ không trân ái con mèo, nhà kia mèo bỏ cũng giống vậy, nhưng vốn không cùng, hắn mang đi Henri.

Hắn yêu con kia ôn nhu đầy đặn mèo con.

end

Đùa giả làm thật Olamicabron  
Summary:

SS Nhìn đồ viết văn  
Work Text:  
Làm sao đều hấp thu không đủ.

Nam hài phát ra mùi thơm ngát lọn tóc quyển vểnh lên, mềm dẻo cổ ấm áp, từ phía sau đánh lên đến thời điểm, Jason bờ môi đụng phải chỗ kia da thịt, nghe được Henri phát ra mẫn cảm nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào.

Ở đây không thể được, truyền thông cùng khán giả đều nhìn đâu.

Jason đại thủ ôm nam hài eo nhỏ, như muốn đem hắn toàn bộ vò tiến trong ngực, Henri ngại ngùng mỉm cười, một vòng ửng đỏ nổi lên gương mặt, hắn ngoan ngoãn về ôm nam nhân, hào phóng mà ưu nhã, không ai nhìn thấy nam hài hơi vểnh bờ môi chuồn chuồn lướt nước đụng đụng Jason bên mặt.

Nghịch ngợm mà dụ hoặc.

Nam nhân cười đến thoải mái, ôm chặt Henri, tại hắn hiện phấn sau tai nhẹ nhàng liếm một cái. Run rẩy cùng kinh hô bị hắn ngăn tại trong ngực, độc hưởng cái này mập mờ mười phần chi tiết.

Lui đến hậu trường, ngọn đèn hôn ám cấu thành bình chướng, Henri ỷ lại ôm lấy cổ của nam nhân, Jason cánh tay tráng kiện ôm rất chặt, bàn tay dễ dàng siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy nam hài eo nhỏ. Hắn quá thơm, đến từ Anh quốc mỹ nhân tuyệt sắc, đem làm cho thế nhân nhìn thận trọng cùng ưu nhã ném ra sau đầu, thon dài mà khỏe đẹp cân đối chân lề mề nam nhân giữa háng, bọn hắn chăm chú ôm nhau, Henri đem mềm mại mình giao đưa nam nhân trong ngực, mặc hắn thật sâu hút vào nhiều ít người ngày đêm tiêu nghĩ điềm hương.

Ta rất nhớ ngươi...

Henri mở ra đôi môi, đem mang theo nhiệt độ ấm âm phun ra tại Jason khóe miệng. Óng ánh đôi mắt sáng trong bóng đêm y nguyên linh động, Jason cười, hắn biết nam hài có bao nhiêu thích mình, bởi vì hắn độc sủng Henri, không giống cái kia đã từng lừa gạt còn đùa bỡn hắn đại minh tinh, sẽ chỉ lưu cho hắn một thân tổn thương, để hắn giống đáng thương thú nhỏ quần áo lộn xộn tìm tới nam nhân khác.

Cho nên người kia đã mất đi Henri, ghen ghét cùng lửa giận tại Jason ôm Henri lúc thiêu đốt đến điểm cao nhất, lại không cách nào vãn hồi bỏ lỡ hết thảy.

Jason nội tâm bởi vì hạnh phúc cùng thỏa mãn mà bành trướng, hắn nâng lên Henri trắng nõn gương mặt, ăn lên kia đỏ tươi cánh môi. Henri thoải mái mà rên rỉ, duỗi ra phấn lưỡi làm cho nam nhân thỏa thích nuốt cắn mút vào.

Bọn hắn ôm rất căng rất căng, Henri cảm thấy mình sắp bị nhu toái. Lửa nóng bàn tay rộng lớn lại dày đặc, điên cuồng nhào nặn eo thân của hắn cùng bờ mông, kim loại trang sức cấn đau đớn Henri, nhưng hắn không căm ghét, ngược lại dán nam nhân lồng ngực, hướng hắn nhẹ giọng nũng nịu, đổi lấy an ủi tính vuốt ve.

Jason...... Nên đi ra, Henri thở hào hển, so sánh dưới tiểu xảo được nhiều tay không che nam nhân mu bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, bọn hắn yêu đương vụng trộm luôn luôn mỹ hảo mà ngắn ngủi, sẽ có người tới.

Dục hỏa toán loạn lại không cách nào phát tiết, Jason nhíu chặt lông mày biểu đạt bất mãn, Henri áy náy hôn hôn nam nhân nhếch lên cánh môi, đáng yêu ngón tay chậm rãi cắt tỉa Jason tóc dài.

Cha buổi tối tới tìm ta được không? Chơi cái gì đều có thể.

Henri khẽ cắn môi dưới, trầm thấp mà mị hoặc tiếng nói như câu người đầu ngón tay, bắt lấy lòng của nam nhân. Jason thỏa hiệp buông lỏng cường độ, dừng lại mấy giây sau kéo ra một vòng cười, vớt qua Henri ngay tại hắn trên miệng ấn xuống ướt sũng lưỡi hôn, đại thủ còn hung ác nhéo một cái mượt mà thịt cái mông, sau đó dụng lực đánh hai lần.

Nhục thể tiếng đánh đập quá có tính ám chỉ, tóc đen vưu vật hai mắt ướt át xem hắn, giống như là trách cứ, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là ngượng ngùng. Y phục của hắn bị vò rối, tóc quăn lên vểnh lên, ngoài miệng che sáng lấp lánh nước bọt, hai chân như nhũn ra, lại vẫn đẹp đến mức như thế không chân thực, giống một cái xa không thể chạm mộng cảnh.

Jason đưa mắt nhìn bảo bối của hắn nam hài đi ra ngoài, sáng rực ánh mắt khắc vào Henri phía sau.

Một lần nữa đối mặt camera ống kính Henri toàn thân nóng lên, giấu không được trong mắt một vũng xuân sắc.

Hắn để toàn thế giới kinh diễm.

end

Trái cấm Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Hắn tại cái trước thế kỷ ngày cuối cùng về tới trang viên.

Nóng bức chưng ra nho vườn mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương khí, ngà voi điêu suối phun y như dĩ vãng bắn ra cầu vồng, tràn ngập hơi nước như vỡ nát pha lê, chiết xạ ra hoa lệ đình viện cảnh đẹp. Trong trang viên hết thảy tựa hồ chưa từng thay đổi, hắn ôm chào đón quản gia, vội vàng đi vào quen thuộc đằng diệp hành lang.

Tĩnh mịch hành lang chỗ sâu, tọa lạc lấy Henri yêu nhất pha lê hoa phòng. Hắn đoán không lầm, liền rất trước kia cùng bọn đệ đệ chơi chơi trốn tìm lúc đồng dạng, hắn luôn có thể trước hết nhất tìm tới Henri.

Bảo bối của hắn là ở chỗ này.

Tại bước vào hoa phòng một khắc này, Pierce dừng lại, nặng nề hô hấp âm bỗng nhiên đè thấp, dường như không nghĩ quấy nhiễu trận kia mộng đẹp.

Trải qua tuổi dậy thì Henri thân hình quất cao, đã triệt để lột xác thành mỹ lệ thiên sứ, một đầu đen nhánh xoã tung nhỏ tóc quăn loạn vểnh lên, thuận theo rúc vào tam ca Simon trong ngực, rộng rãi quần soóc nhỏ hạ tuyết trắng hai chân mềm mềm khoác lên ca ca khuỷu tay bên trên, cặp kia để Pierce nửa đêm tỉnh mộng tưởng niệm sâu vô cùng mắt xanh phù đầy hơi nước, từng cái chớp, ủy khuất nhìn qua Simon.

Mà Simon một cái tay khác, chính lặng yên không một tiếng động thò vào nam hài ống quần trong bóng tối, nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn hiện phấn khe mông.

A ân...... Ca ca......

Thượng Đế a.

Kia run rẩy rên rỉ nhất định là yêu tinh ngâm xướng.

Henri khẽ nhếch đỏ tươi miệng nhỏ lóe ướt át thủy quang, tại quá khứ thời gian bên trong luôn có thể câu dẫn đến ca ca của hắn thậm chí tuổi nhỏ đệ đệ tâm thần dập dờn. Lần này cũng không ngoại lệ, Simon bị đệ đệ trêu chọc đến dục hỏa ngầm đốt, nhịn không được ngậm lấy kia sung mãn môi thịt, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí mút cắn, phảng phất không muốn hù đến trong ngực hắn vẫn như cũ thuần chân tạo vật. Henri thoải mái mà nheo cặp mắt lại, quà đáp lễ ca ca mình nhỏ mềm lưỡi, giống con mèo đồng dạng liếm liếm ca ca bờ môi.

Simon trong nháy mắt ôm sát thân thể của hắn, đối đầu lưỡi trùng điệp một mút, Henri bị hút hốc mắt nổi lên nước mắt, tê tê dại dại khoái cảm lan tràn quanh thân, trắng nõn trơn mềm da thịt lập tức rịn ra mỏng mồ hôi, mùi hương thoang thoảng dần dần tràn ngập.

Tuyệt mỹ vưu vật, trời sinh danh khí. Cùng loại tán thưởng bọn hắn nói không dưới trăm lần.

Simon thô trọng thở dốc, đầu lưỡi liếm qua hắn tự nhiên nhếch lên khóe miệng, tới lần cuối về liếm láp đệ đệ trên cằm xinh đẹp mỹ nhân câu.

Ngô...... Ha ha...... Thật ngứa...... Henri cười khanh khách, hai con bắp chân khó nhịn ma sát ca ca cánh tay tráng kiện, tay nhỏ chống đỡ tại ca ca trước ngực.

Hắn Henri, quanh thân chảy xuôi mật hoa nam hài, như là cao quý cung đình chi hoa khuynh thành nở rộ, cho dù hắn là cỡ nào thích hợp bị sắc nhọn mỏ triệt để run mở, kia trân quý hoa tâm đường ống nhưng thủy chung không người chạm qua.

Hắn biết bọn hạ nhân sẽ ngấp nghé dạng này một vị thiên thần xinh đẹp chủ tử, nhưng Henri tổng bị các ca ca cùng càng thêm cường tráng tiểu đệ bảo hộ ở trong ngực, thay phiên đùa giỡn đùa bỡn, bọn hắn đành phải đê mi thuận nhãn công việc, ngẫu nhiên tại cho Henri đưa đồ ăn lúc trộm đạo hắn trắng noãn tay nhỏ.

Cho dù Henri thuế biến đến dâm tiện, bọn hắn cũng không xứng chiếm hữu hắn.

Pierce rốt cục mở ra bộ pháp, tiếng bước chân vang lên, Henri phảng phất chim nhỏ e sợ từ Simon trong ngực ngồi xuống, hốt hoảng nhìn về phía người đến, ngay tại nhìn thấy Pierce một nháy mắt, hắn ngây ngẩn cả người.

Nam nhân nhìn tận mắt Henri trên mặt biểu lộ từ kinh ngạc chuyển thành vui sướng, cuối cùng tại hắn trần trụi không còn che giấu ánh mắt hạ trở nên thẹn thùng. Carvel nhà thương nhất sủng công chúa thích hắn —— Sự thật này đủ để cho hắn gặp được ganh đua sắc đẹp các giai nhân ảm đạm phai mờ.

Hắn là Pierce đời này tình cảm chân thành.

Ngồi tại Simon trên đùi Henri hướng hắn cười ngọt ngào lấy, lộ ra hai viên sáng lấp lánh răng mèo, run rẩy hai tay vươn hướng đại ca đòi hỏi ôm một cái, cơ hồ là lập tức, Henri mềm nhũn thân thể liền bị nam nhân ôm vào rộng lớn rắn chắc trong ngực.

Ca ca...... Ngươi rốt cục trở về...... Ta rất nhớ ngươi......

Nam hài nhẹ giọng thổ lộ mình yêu thương, mềm mại tay nhỏ bưng lấy mặt của ca ca gò má, có chút vuốt ve, cho như có như không câu dẫn.

Pierce đã mất đi khống chế, đối đệ đệ nhiều ngày tưởng niệm cùng mê luyến thúc đẩy hạ, hắn điên cuồng đánh hơi Henri non mềm cái cổ vai điềm hương, khắc xuống pha tạp đỏ dâu. Mà hướng xuống, ngay tại Henri rộng mở trong cổ áo, kia tuyết trắng phồng lên kiều nhũ tản ra nhàn nhạt sữa vị, còn chưa thụ thai liền phong tình vạn chủng. Hắn từ Simon nghiền ngẫm cùng khiêu khích ánh mắt bên trong nhìn ra mánh khóe, oán thầm vài câu, liền nâng Henri mông tròn đặt ở pha lê bên trên, dẫn xuất tiểu gia hỏa đáng yêu kinh hô.

Ni Khắc ca ca nói, chỉ cần Pierce ca ca trở về, Henri liền có thể mang thai......

Nam hài xem thường thì thầm phảng phất thôi tình tề, ngóng nhìn nước của hắn trong mắt tràn đầy ỷ lại cùng yêu thương.

Pierce hít sâu một hơi, đại thủ chui vào áo, vuốt ve Henri cũng đều là thịt mềm bụng nhỏ, tiêu nghĩ hắn mang thai sau nở nang thân thể, nam hài e lệ nước mắt chảy ra, trắng nõn thân thể dựa lưng vào bị ánh nắng chiếu lên ấm áp pha lê, lại bị ca ca cường tráng thân trên đè ép núm vú, gần như sắp hòa tan thành một vũng nước.

Ca ca, ngươi có thể sờ Henri tiểu hoa...... Nơi này...... Nói không chừng đến lúc đó sẽ có thật nhiều Bảo Bảo ra đâu......

Hắn nhất định sẽ xuống Địa ngục.

Pierce giống như ma, lâu dài cầm thương thô ráp đại thủ đã kéo xuống đệ đệ quần đùi, không đến sợi vải trắng nõn ngay giữa cặp mông, kia đóa sạch sẽ màu hồng thịt hoa khẩn trương khẽ trương khẽ hợp, phía dưới càng thêm nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn non nớt cửa hang tản ra đồng dạng xử nữ khí tức, thuần khiết mà mỹ hảo.

—— Tới đi, ca ca, van ngươi, Henri muốn cho ca ca sinh Bảo Bảo.

Nghe a, nữ thần của hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nũng nịu.

Như là Siren lật ngược cự luân, bộ hoạch thuyền viên, lại giải khai quần của bọn hắn, nói: Ta muốn cho các ngươi vui tươi nhất tử vong.

Pierce yêu hắn đệ đệ, hắn Henri, sau một khắc, thô to ngón tay đẩy ra ngượng ngùng tiểu âm thần, cắm vào thịt trai tơ lụa chặt chẽ sản đạo. Henri bất lực vặn vẹo, phát ra non nớt mị gọi.

Hắn sẽ đâm đến cực sâu, lấy đi Henri nở mười sáu năm trân châu. Mà Henri, hắn sẽ trở thành Carvel nhà mới mẫu thân, không ngừng sinh hạ cùng các ca ca đệ đệ loạn luân kết tinh.

END

Siêu tân tinh Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Hắn liền không nên tại chớp liên tiếp đèn chiếu hạ nhảy thoát y vũ.

Đêm tối giống con có miệng ác ma thôn phệ trần nhà cùng sân khấu, xin nhờ, tính cả những cái kia thét lên nam nữ cùng nhau nhai nát đi, Henri não nhân đều tại đau.

Là ai nói không ai nhận được bọn hắn, nhìn cái kia đứng tại sau cùng lôi thôi nam nhân, tại Jason cách quần xoa nắn Henri bờ mông thời điểm chụp lén nhiều ít tấm hình, nhưng diễm ngộ sủng nhi cái gì đều không quản được, hắn uống nhân sinh nhiều nhất một lần rượu, chính nằm bản trên thân lẩm bẩm, cuồng nhiệt dùng tay nhỏ bắt hắn mặt chất vấn con mẹ nó ngươi vì cái gì đối ta lạnh lùng như vậy. Phải biết La Tố cha chơi hắn lại lừa hắn, chí ít sẽ còn hống hắn, đưa hương xa hào trạch cộng thêm hữu cầu tất ứng nam sủng —— Các loại màu da cơ bắp mãnh nam, nhỏ Henri nghĩ bị ai 肏 Đều có thể.

Nhưng bản Afellay khắc cái gì cũng không cho hắn, ngoại trừ đột nhiên phát sinh ở tùy ý âm u nơi hẻo lánh cường bạo tình ái cùng một câu hung tợn đi mẹ hắn siêu nhân ngươi bất quá là trên đời này dâm tiện nhất kỹ nữ, đem hắn vĩ quang chính ngụy trang xé cái vỡ nát, coi hắn là kỹ nữ.

Bản chán ghét hắn lại tổn thương hắn. Hắn nên quỳ gối mụ mụ bên chân giả dạng làm người bị hại, khóc lóc kể lể hắn muốn ngủ một cái tội ác tày trời ma quỷ.

Henri khóc nện hắn lồng ngực, ồn ào party Hiện trường phủ lên hắn khàn cả giọng phát tiết, không ai trả lời hắn, có lẽ có đi nhưng hắn quá say, loạn thất bát tao tạp âm một mạch toàn rót vào lỗ tai hắn bên trong, úc còn có Jason đầu lưỡi, liếm ẩm ướt vành tai coi như xong còn chui vào lỗ tai, đem cha nhóm dùng chung nam hài liếm lấy chó con tại bản trong ngực run lẩy bẩy.

Có lẽ ở đây ân ái cũng không ai để ý.

Henri nhìn xem bị thải sắc ánh đèn chiếu thành vạn hoa đồng màu đen trần nhà, thậm chí không có ý thức được bó sát người áo sơ mi trắng bị Jason xé mở, vừa lúc kéo căng thành hình tròn bao lấy hắn quá sung mãn nhũ phòng, anh đào sắc núm vú bị bản mút đến ướt át lóe sáng, nhỏ bé sữa lỗ bên trong tràn ra bạch bạch sữa tươi.

Bản nhất định sẽ hài lòng, không phải nói cùng Jason cùng hưởng nam hài chuyện này, mà là Henri mỗi một câu rên rỉ đều là bởi vì hắn, giờ phút này hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung loạn phát tỳ khí mèo rừng nhỏ đã sớm lòng có sở thuộc, đương thật thú vị đến cực điểm —— Henri cái này bốn phía lưu tình yêu tinh hiểu được cái gì là yêu sao, một giây trước khóc sướt mướt một giây sau lại bởi vì một nụ hôn trở nên ngượng ngùng mềm mại, trước đó hắn vì ăn vào một cây cự điểu mà đi dẫn dụ Jason sẽ nghĩ như thế nào? Nhìn to con tại Henri phía sau si mê vuốt ve hắn mượt mà thân thể động tác —— Đến từ Hawaii tham lam lại chuyên tình mãnh thú, hắn sẽ tức điên.

Zack ở đâu?  
Tiểu gia hỏa váng đầu, bị Jason cùng bản hai cây côn thịt 肏 Làm trước sau hoa huyệt thời điểm còn đang rên rỉ trước một đêm túng dục đối tượng danh tự, bắp chân khó nhịn cọ lấy bản phần eo, thậm chí còn quay mặt né tránh Jason ướt sũng lưỡi hôn.

Không ngoan hài tử cần bị cưỡng gian.

Jason đẩy ra kia hai bên ẩm ướt đến đáng sợ cục thịt, không có chút nào dự cảnh rất động to lớn côn thịt, đâm đến Henri sâu nhất non ruột đau nhức, nước vẩy ra mà ra, hắn thuận thế ngậm lấy Henri cổ, coi hắn là mình bắt được con mồi, thô ráp đại thủ còn bóp đỏ lên Henri tiểu xảo phấn nộn trứng.

Nhát gan nam hài dọa sợ, lanh lảnh dâm khiếu âm thanh thốt ra. Cái này đối, dù sao Henri lòng liêm sỉ sớm đã bị cha nhóm bộ phận sinh dục 肏 Ra thể xác, hắn cũng yêu chết bị người chỉnh cái ôm đùa bỡn cảm giác, đối tượng là ai lại có quan hệ gì, càng đừng đề cập hai cái này nam nhân cũng đều có một cây mỹ vị đại kê ba.

Hắn am hiểu nhất dùng huyệt dâm ăn cái gì không phải sao.

Henri nắm lấy bản rộng lớn lưng, mị nhãn vứt cho nơi hẻo lánh bên trong đoạt đi cẩu tử máy ảnh bảo tiêu, coi như khen thưởng, còn câu đến bên người thao làm bạn gái tuổi trẻ bọn tiểu tử đối với hắn đầy đặn nhu bạch thân thể thèm nhỏ dãi.

Hắn quên mình cũng không thể tại Jason trước mặt chơi bộ này, thẳng đến cây kia hung mãnh cây thịt không để ý hắn kêu khóc xử tiến âm đạo bên trong, cùng bản côn thịt cùng một chỗ đụng chua hắn G Điểm lúc Henri mới há miệng run rẩy nói xin lỗi. Nhưng cái này lại có làm được cái gì, Jason quy đầu đều muốn cắm vào hắn tử cung, hắn cũng không để ý lại để cho Henri sinh non một lần, dù sao cái này thai khẳng định là bản hài tử.

Phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước không dừng được, gặp quỷ, Henri sắp hư mất, chung quanh hết thảy thành cách sương mù phồn hoa ban đêm, đột nhiên chui lên không trung đống lửa lại là chuyện gì xảy ra, bọn hắn đến tột cùng ở nơi đó? Henri ủy khuất khóc lên, không có cảm giác an toàn xấu hài tử bị hai cái cha lật người đến đánh đòn, cảm giác đau cùng cao trào theo nơi xa pháo hoa cùng nhau bay lên đen nhánh bầu trời, nổ tung kim sắc màu trắng tinh mang.

Henri huyệt muốn bị thao mặc vào, hắn quỳ trên mặt đất, giữa ngón tay bùn đất lá khô cũng không thể nhắc nhở hắn đã về tới nhà mình vườn hoa, hắn giống chó chổng mông lên ngửa đầu hút bản côn thịt, trăng tròn quang huy hạ nam nhân màu hổ phách đôi mắt như đầu sói ngoan lệ, hắn dắt lấy hắn ướt đẫm nhỏ tóc quăn, đem quy đầu đâm vào tinh tế yết hầu, tiễn hắn một bụng đậm đặc tinh dịch. Mà Jason đâu, hắn cánh tay tráng kiện có một nửa vùi vào Henri hoa huyệt, triển khai năm ngón tay sờ lấy Henri ấm áp vừa non mềm thần Thánh tử cung.

Tơ máu rỉ ra, Henri tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất thở, nương theo từng đợt co rút hoa huyệt đã tuôn ra đại lượng dâm thủy, tại Jason đem ướt dầm dề cánh tay rút ra thời điểm bản miệng đi theo liền che kín đi lên, đầu lưỡi liếm láp không khép lại được miệng âm đạo, còn uống vào Henri triều phun bắn ra ngọt ngào dâm dịch.

Jason sẽ không như vậy bỏ qua.

Sau khi cao triều Henri mí mắt đều nhanh không nhấc lên nổi, tùy ý cha nhóm loay hoay thân thể của hắn giày vò bỉ ổi, mà cuối cùng Jason đem rửa sạch sẽ Henri ôm đến trên giường lúc, ngón tay lại vụng trộm xông vào chuẩn mụ mụ âm đạo bên trong.

Hắn nói Ma Ma, ta cũng đói bụng.

END

Hư tính độ yêu Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn   
Chính nghịch tuổi tác chênh lệch ngạnh, mặc kệ hừ tuổi tác lớn vẫn là nhỏ đều là bottom  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Ngươi thích hắn cái gì đâu?

Nam hài rút đi ngây ngô hơi mập tay nhỏ cầm nam nhân ngón út, tuyết trắng thỏ nhung tai che đậy nổi bật lên khuôn mặt của hắn đỏ bừng. Hắn cố gắng nhón chân lên, cong lên môi đỏ tại cha mọc đầy gốc râu cằm trên cằm hôn một cái.

Henri rất ngoan, hắn là bản nghe lời nhất nam hài nhi.

Đặc chế kim loại lồng chim cũng chẳng phải lạnh, Henri lưng tựa kim sắc vây cán, cúi người bỏ đi đai đeo quần, nhẹ nhàng đạp rơi đen nhánh nhỏ giày da, chỉ để lại đến gối trắng sữa học sinh vớ. Cha của hắn nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, đưa tay bắt hắn lại thủ đoạn kéo hướng mình, đại thủ thuận thế chạm vào hắn cổ áo, dùng sức xoa vừa phát dục sữa thịt.

Cha... Henri khẽ kêu một tiếng, chớp ngập nước mắt to. Bản nhéo nhéo hắn đầy đặn mông thịt, đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, ăn lên tấm kia non mềm ngọt ngào miệng nhỏ.

Ô ân... Tiểu gia hỏa thoải mái mà nheo lại hai mắt. Bờ môi cùng xung quanh ướt sũng, kia dính chặt đầu lưỡi từ cằm gợi cảm nhỏ câu bắt đầu, liếm qua sơ có sức sống sừng cằm, kích thích nam hài một trận run rẩy, sau đó hướng lên trên hoạt động thẳng đến ngậm lấy trắng nhạt lỗ tai, ngậm lấy hơi mỏng tai mút cắn.

Cha không muốn......

Nam nhân âu yếm mèo con run lên màu đen nhỏ tóc quăn, béo ị khuôn mặt hiện lên đỏ ửng. Một đôi nhỏ tay không thôi táng nam nhân lồng ngực, cũng không cần lực, nhu nhu giống con mèo mang theo đệm thịt móng vuốt đập tại trên gối đầu.

Bản kiểu gì cũng sẽ đem hắn chiếu cố tốt. Phải biết, tiểu gia hỏa trong bụng còn có cái bảo bảo đâu. Nam nhân vén cao Henri viền lá sen nhỏ quần áo trong, ấm áp đại thủ gắn vào hơi gồ lên bạch trên bụng, nhẹ nhàng theo vò.

Con của chúng ta hôm nay có hảo hảo sao? Bản nói nhỏ, thân lấy Henri ướt át đuôi mắt, Henri gật gật đầu, nũng nịu dùng đầu cọ lấy nam nhân lồng ngực.

Nam nhân đại thủ mò tới thai động, nhỏ xíu, cách bóng loáng cái bụng chấn động lòng bàn tay. Henri cái này làm người thương yêu yêu vật nhỏ, chỗ đó đều là như vậy thuần túy mà mỹ hảo, phần này trời ban hoàn mỹ lễ vật, ngoại trừ bản ai cũng không thể chạm vào.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú Henri xanh thẳm hai mắt, trông thấy tiểu nam hài trong mắt không phù hợp tuổi tác ăn không thoả mãn, thế là hiểu rõ tại tâm, ngón tay đi xuống động thò vào khe mông, hai ngón tay song song xâm nhập nước thịt bốn phía nho nhỏ mật động, bắt đầu quấy làm lên trơn ướt vách trong.

Ân a ——

Henri mẫn cảm ngước cổ lên, run rẩy bờ môi phát ra êm tai mị gọi. Hắn còn nhỏ như vậy, rên rỉ thanh âm nghe là như vậy vô tội mà ủy khuất, giống như là thụ ai khi dễ.

Henri bảo bối, ngươi sản xuất ngày đó, ta sẽ ở bên cạnh nhìn xem ngươi. Căn cứ mê hô hấp nam hài cổ phát ra điềm hương, ngón tay không nể mặt mũi đào khoét yếu ớt nhiều chất lỏng nhỏ hẹp sản đạo, Henri nhỏ giọng thút thít, ướt át óng ánh đôi mắt nửa híp, phát run hai tay đỡ lấy nam nhân bả vai.

Hai chân của hắn đều nhanh đứng không yên, hạ thể ẩm ướt cộc cộc không ngừng nước chảy. Henri rất ngoan, nhưng cha có khi rất xấu, hắn nắm lao Henri hai cổ tay, một cái tay khác không ngừng cắm nam hài không lưu loát phấn nộn hoa huyệt, đại tiểu âm thần bị kéo theo đến lật tiến lật ra, giống nở rộ đóa hoa yêu diễm ướt át.

A... Cha, không thể... Henri sẽ nước tiểu... Nam hài rên rỉ mang tới giọng nghẹn ngào, nam nhân ngón tay cắm vào càng lúc càng nhanh, khéo đưa đẩy đầu ngón tay đâm bảo bối muốn mạng G Điểm, nhục huyệt giống hòa tan nóng bơ bao vây lấy xâm lấn vật. Henri toàn thân run rẩy cũng nhanh thở không nổi, vừa mới hơi đứng thẳng người, nam nhân liền thuận thế đâm vào bốn cái ngón tay, hướng nộn động bên trong thăm dò đâm hai lần liền mang ra một tay trong suốt chất lỏng, bản cười đập xuống Henri hóa thành xuân thủy hoa huyệt, chọc cho nam hài nức nở bỗng nhiên co quắp một chút, lập tức ngã oặt tại trong ngực của hắn.

Thấy thế, bản tướng tay cầm thành quả đấm, đánh lấy xoáy muốn phá vỡ tiểu xảo hoa miệng, chen vào Henri non nớt sản đạo.

Bị triệt để quyền giao thời điểm, Henri khóc triều phun, cảm giác kia là như vậy trướng như vậy đầy, phảng phất cha mở ra thân thể của hắn ở giữa nhất bí mật còn đào ra sâu nhất bảo tàng, mềm nhẵn tử cung bị đâm đến phát run, tê dại cổ tử cung phí công vô lực ngăn cản xâm lấn vật cứng, mà con của bọn hắn cũng bị bừng tỉnh, đá đá lên Ma Ma bụng.

Henri xấu hổ ngăn không được rơi nước mắt, hoa huyệt bài tiết dâm dịch phun không ngừng, theo cha vừa đi vừa về trừu sáp nắm đấm mang ra ngoài, hắn cảm thấy mình như cái dơ bẩn xấu hài tử, không chỉ có đem mình tròn cái mông làm cho ẩm ướt nính không chịu nổi, còn đem cha cánh tay cùng phía dưới thảm lông dê đều làm ướt.

Vô luận bản làm sao an ủi, Henri đều xấu hổ vô cùng, một bên hầu hạ một bên nức nở, khóc đỏ con mắt giống con con thỏ.

Hắn là thật rất xấu, mà Henri, ngươi cũng không ngoan.

Ngươi bị hắn khi nhục đùa giỡn, cầm tù gian dâm, còn đối với cái này mang ơn —— Ngươi đến cùng thích hắn cái gì đâu?

END

Chapter 2

Chapter Text  
Cạn kim ánh nắng chiếu vào bệ cửa sổ, Henri ôm hắn thân thể nho nhỏ ngồi tại bên giường, ngâm khẽ lấy chậm điều tiểu khúc.

Hắn muốn nói chuyện, nhưng há miệng phát ra lại là hài nhi non nớt tiếng kêu, cùng lúc đó, Henri nước nhuận mắt xanh nhìn phía hắn.

Thật đẹp. Tràn đầy ôn nhu cùng mẫu tính hải dương, còn quấn ngôi sao đầy trời, óng ánh để cho người ta không thể rời đi mắt.

Hắn si ngốc duỗi ra tay nhỏ, sau đó bị Henri ấm áp lòng bàn tay bao trùm, phóng tới sung mãn cánh môi bên trên hôn.17 Tuổi Henri xuyên rộng rãi lộ vai áo lông cừu, tiểu xảo tay hướng xuống giật giật, bạch mềm bộ ngực nhảy ra ngoài.

Henri nhũ phòng so bình thường nam tính phải lớn hơn nhiều, phồng lớn núm vú đứng thẳng lấy, không biết bị ai hút thành dâm mỹ anh đào sắc —— Dù sao Henri, đã là cái tùy thời muốn cho hài tử cho bú tiểu mụ mẹ, trượng phu của hắn không có khả năng bỏ qua bực này mê người vưu vật.

Nhưng Henri trượng phu là ai đâu?

Hắn không biết, cũng rất khí, mà tại Henri cẩn thận đem núm vú dán tại hắn trên miệng lúc, hắn cái gì cũng không nghĩ đến. Hắn thế giới một nháy mắt tràn đầy ngọt ngào nhu hòa nhũ hương, cửa vào dịch sữa ấm áp thơm ngọt, hắn dùng sức hút một miệng lớn, đáng thương núm vú liền run rẩy bắn ra một đạo trong veo sữa lưu, rót vào hắn nhỏ hẹp yết hầu.

Henri vẻ hạnh phúc là như thế từ ái lại mỹ lệ, đôi mắt đầy nước, thậm chí khẽ nhếch miệng nhỏ, phát ra nhẹ nhàng yêu kiều. Hắn không rõ, mình làm sao phối có được trên đời nhất nhu tình Ma Ma.

Hắn nên làm Henri trượng phu.

Hắn mút lấy Henri sữa mẹ, mắt to nháy nháy mà nhìn chằm chằm vào mẫu thân nhìn. Henri ôn nhu cười, đối tương lai khả năng chuyện phát sinh hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Hắn si mê Henri Ma Ma, sẽ trở thành hắn đẹp nhất luyến sủng.

END

Mềm quả mọng Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:  
Xin lỗi cũng vô dụng.

Ừng ực ừng ực, thấu xương nước lạnh xông vào tinh tế non ruột chỗ sâu, Henri khóc câm cuống họng, một đôi tay không yếu ớt dắt nam nhân ống quần.

Úc, hiện tại ngược lại là sẽ cầu xin.

Là ai điên cuồng giống cái cắn thuốc gái đứng đường, thừa dịp trượng phu đi ra ngoài đem nam nhân bên người côn thịt đều cưỡi toàn bộ? Dù sao không phải ngươi đúng không, ngươi ủy khuất quyệt miệng, ngược lại thật sự là là lộ ra thuần khiết đáng thương, kém chút cho là ngươi là từ thợ săn trong tay đào tẩu nhỏ yếu nai con.

Bản đem hắn bắt lấy đến, Henri khó chịu rơi nước mắt, bạch mềm bờ mông còn không thôi kẹp lấy người da đen bảo tiêu dữ tợn côn thịt, vừa gảy ra, đỏ tươi miệng nhỏ phun ra đại lượng tinh dịch, nhiều như vậy như vậy sền sệt, giống tuyết trắng kem ly bơ tưới vào to lớn đen sô cô la bổng bên trên.

Hắn dùng lưỡi đỏ liếm láp môi dưới, nước mắt đầm đìa rên rỉ còn muốn, một cái đầu óc mê muội xấu hài tử, còn không nhận ra người trước mặt là ai. Bản thưởng hắn một bạt tai, hắn tại trong một giây khôi phục ý thức, thân thể mềm mềm rót vào trượng phu trong ngực.

Làm hắn vui lòng, vặn vẹo mang theo nam nhân xa lạ mùi hoàn mỹ thân thể, câu dẫn hắn —— Đáng tiếc vốn không ăn bộ này, cây kia khiến Henri tưởng niệm đến giận sôi âm hành không hề có điềm báo trước chất đầy ẩm ướt mềm hoa huyệt, vừa đi vừa về chém vào mềm nhẵn vách trong, Henri bụng lớn trước sau lắc lư, cổ họng phát ra sảng khoái đến cực hạn ngọt ngào dâm khiếu.

Bản...... Ta, ta không phải cố ý......  
Là, ngươi nhất có lý. Bản nhìn xem Henri ẩm ướt đỏ lên khóe mắt, hắn nam hài chính núp ở trước ngực hắn, mèo cái hướng hắn nũng nịu.

Từ hắn ngày đầu tiên đem tiểu gia hỏa mang về nhà lúc là hắn biết, không có người nào có thể trị được Henri, hắn cần chính là một cái khổng lồ trưng bày dương vật giả tòa thành, phối hợp vô số cái trẻ tuổi cường tráng lại nâng cao cây đại kê ba hộ vệ, mà không phải một cái đáng chết trượng phu.

Nhưng hắn liền đem tiểu gia hỏa mang về, mẹ hắn có thể làm gì.

Bản cho hắn tẩy nhỏ lỗ hậu môn, còn cho hắn liếm lấy âm đạo. Henri bắp chân bị nam nhân đại thủ nắm chặt, đẩy ra đến lớn nhất, bản vùi đầu ăn mẫn cảm hoa huyệt bên trong tràn ra dâm dịch, đầu lưỡi gảy hai mảnh thịt mềm cùng phía trên muốn mạng hoa châu, Henri sảng đến cao trào phun nước, không ngừng rên rỉ, sa vào tại bể dục dung nhan tuyệt mỹ sẽ để cho hắn daddy Nhóm cam tâm tình nguyện trở thành hắn kỵ sĩ.

Một cục đường phụ tặng dừng lại roi. Đương nhiên vốn không sẽ thật quất hắn, hắn yêu chết Henri trắng nõn da thịt không tì vết.

Giờ phút này Henri đau đến hấp khí, tùy ý bản cho hắn mặc vào nhũ hoàn —— Hắn nam nhân tốt xấu, tấm lấy phó gương mặt, không nhìn khoan quá trình bên trong hắn đáng thương gào thét cùng bốn phía phun tung toé dịch sữa, thậm chí xong việc sau, còn đem lửa nóng hai tay che ở Henri phồng lớn thành nửa vòng tròn phong nhũ bên trên, dùng sức nhào nặn vắt sữa, căn bản không quản trắng sữa chất lỏng loạn xạ, cũng chỉ vì trêu đùa Henri, nhìn hắn bởi vì xấu hổ giận dữ mà nhỏ giọng thét lên.

Bản dùng đầu ngón tay câu lên hồng đỏ núm vú bên trên ngân hoàn, lôi kéo trắng nõn sữa thịt, nhìn xem hắn mê luyến nam hài run rẩy không ngừng, một bên khóc nức nở một bên dùng tay nhỏ lau nước mắt, về sau còn xấu hổ cầm khăn tay lau đi trượng phu trên thân sữa.

Buồn cười chính là, Henri liền một câu lời oán giận đều không có, không bằng nói hắn hưng phấn đâu. Bản ôm chầm cỗ kia hương mềm thân thể, gặm phải Henri ngọt đến như như mật đường cánh môi, ngậm trong miệng tinh tế mài, Henri nghẹn ngào một tiếng, hai tay ôm chầm bản cổ, nhếch lên khóe miệng bắt đầu cười ngọt ngào.

Gặp quỷ, hắn quá hiểu Henri.

END

Dâm tinh mị biển Olamicabron  
Summary:

Bẩn   
Tiếp nhận 《Confetti》  
Work Text:  
Đi hắn bản Afellay khắc, đi nhà của hắn nuôi đê tiện tuyệt mỹ kỹ nữ.

Không sai, đi hắn Henri Carvel.

Hắn nắm vuốt điện thoại, giống đạt được triệu hoán đến đến đứng sững âm trầm cổ bảo kỵ sĩ, Henri an vị tại phục cổ khắc hoa dài bàn ăn bên trên cho hắn nhảy thoát y vũ, úc gặp quỷ chờ sinh thiếu phụ, đầu ngón tay bên trên còn mang theo nhẫn cưới, đối Amy cà vạt chính là kéo một cái.

Amy ngã tiến cực độ mềm mại nhung tơ biển mây, tràn ra mùi sữa trái cây dán tại hắn trên môi, hắn tại một giây bên trong hóa thành bị mê hoặc đói khát lữ giả, như trẻ con cuồng mút lấy trời cao ban cho hắn thánh mẫu sữa.

Henri nếu là có một chút xíu lòng liêm sỉ, liền sẽ không phóng đãng rộng mở mang thai nhục dục thân thể, dùng tới suốt cả đêm cùng Amy tận tình giao cấu. Không ai nghe qua như thế rên rỉ, Amy bắn sạch mỗi một cái tinh trùng, toàn thân trên dưới tế bào đều phát điên, bọn chúng mệt mỏi khóc rống, lại gào thét không đủ.

Bản thế mà cưới trở về dạng này một cái hoàn mỹ vưu vật, ma quỷ đều sẽ ghen ghét vận may của hắn.

Hôm sau, dậy trễ Amy trốn ở sau tường mặt, nhìn lén thân mang váy ngủ Henri chân đạp nhu hòa bộ pháp đi qua thang lầu chỗ ngoặt, tiếp theo bị hắn tự tiện xông vào dân trạch đệ đệ Charles ôm cái đầy cõi lòng. Đối với yêu tinh tới nói, loạn luân tội ác cảm giác cái nào so ra mà vượt nhục thể phong minh? Charles nắm vuốt Henri đầy đặn cặp mông, đầu lưỡi ngay ngắn nhét vào mỹ nhân miệng nhỏ lật quấy, miệng bên trong thì thào chính là giảng đạo người đối thần cúng bái, hắn từ 14 Tuổi liền bắt đầu thao Henri ca ca phấn huyệt, cũng không biết giữ bao nhiêu năm còn chưa đủ. Không có thuốc chữa luyến huynh cuồng ma làm hại tuổi nhỏ mềm non Henri lần thứ nhất nạo thai, bây giờ lập gia đình dựng lên nghiệp, còn ăn không thoả mãn mỗi ngày tiêu nghĩ bụng lớn ca ca mỹ nhũ bờ mông.

Charles quạt Henri cái tát, mắng hắn phóng đãng kỹ nữ, hắn cũng không phải không biết Henri là nhà bọn hắn nhất tự phụ công chúa, lúc này nước mắt đầm đìa trừng hắn, tay nhỏ đẩy ra đệ đệ, cũng không nói chuyện chỉ là quay đầu bước đi, Charles hoảng hồn, từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn nhất trân ái huynh trưởng, nói dông dài lấy ta mèo con... Thiên sứ, ta yêu ngươi thắng qua thế gian hết thảy, một giây sau, bừng bừng phấn chấn đỏ tía cây thịt cách phấn sa xông vào Henri khe mông, cầu xin thanh âm lần nữa thay đổi cái điều.

Ngươi là hài tử của ta Ma Ma, ngươi dám đi, ta liền đem ngươi thao chết tại ngươi tình nhân trước mặt.

Henri sinh khí rồi, lại hưng phấn đến hai chân như nhũn ra, liền chất mật đều chảy ra lỗ nhỏ. Đương nhiên, lẳng lơ yêu chết chung quy là bá đạo bạo ngược cướp đoạt. Hắn vịn thang lầu, mân mê cái mông bị thân đệ đệ 肏 Cái thấu, sợ từ lầu hai lắc lư đến lầu một, lật tiến lật ra đỏ tươi huyệt thịt động tí tách tí tách hướng xuống nước chảy, mặc kệ là mềm nhẵn sản đạo, vẫn là chặt chẽ dầu giang, toàn diện phát sông.

A đối, sợ hãi, Henri là cái không có thuốc nào cứu được đồ hèn nhát, có lẽ chỉ có Amy biết. Hắn sợ hãi người khác cho hắn yêu không đủ nhiều, mà trên thực tế, hắn càng sợ chính mình chưởng khống không được mỗi người đối với hắn mê luyến cùng yêu.

Nếu là Henri là một trăm gái điếm liền tốt. Henri méo miệng ủy khuất rơi nước mắt. Hắn ai cũng muốn đi phục thị, nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

END

Call your DaddyOlamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Cho ngươi phụ thân gọi điện thoại, ta cần cùng hắn hảo hảo nói chuyện.Henry Ngồi tại bàn làm việc của mình đằng sau, nhìn đứng ở trước mặt mình nam hài, chỉ chỉ gian phòng bên trong điện thoại, gọi ngay bây giờ.

Thật sao? Học sinh của hắn nháy nháy mắt, hơi nghi hoặc một chút hỏi, mang theo một chút xíu may mắn tâm lý.

Ta nhìn giống lại cùng ngươi đùa giỡn hay sao?

Không, Cavill Tiên sinh. Nam hài có chút thất bại méo miệng đi hướng kia bộ điện thoại, tại cầm lấy ống nghe trước lần nữa nhìn về phía gian phòng bên trong lão sư của mình, không xác định do dự một chút.

Hiện tại, gọi cho hắn.

Ben Tiếp vào điện thoại chạy đến trường học không tốn không không bao lâu ở giữa, nhà của hắn cách trường học không xa, bởi vì nữ nhi của hắn cùng nhi tử đều là học ở nơi này. Bình thường hắn đều bề bộn nhiều việc, mà lại hắn mới từ nơi khác đi công tác trở về, chỉ bất quá nghỉ ngơi một ngày, thậm chí liền trên mặt râu ria đều không có phá, liền bị gọi tới thấy mình nhi tử lão sư.

Ngươi có thể đi, lập tức sẽ lên lớp. Tại Ben Gõ xây dựng công thất môn thời điểm liền nghe được đối phương thanh âm quen thuộc, Samuel Chính xoay người hướng phía cửa đi tới. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua có chút vô cùng đáng thương nhi tử, cho hắn một cái trấn an ánh mắt. Hắn cũng không có gấp lấy đi vào, mà là đợi đến Sam Rời đi về sau, hắn mới đóng lại cửa ban công đi tới đối phương trước bàn làm việc, ngồi ở chuẩn bị xong trên ghế.

Có việc?

Hắn xông đối phương nhíu mày, đổi lấy một cái lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm.

Henry Nhìn xem hắn, tại sau cái bàn mặt ngồi thẳng người.Sam Thay mặt ban lão sư nói cho ta hôm nay hắn mới vừa buổi sáng đều tại chỗ ngồi của mình nhích tới nhích lui, thậm chí còn càng không ngừng quấy rầy bạn học chung quanh.

Ben Hướng hắn mở ra tay ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

Ta tìm hắn đến về sau, để hắn nói cho ta tại sao phải làm như vậy. Con của ngươi nói cho ta nói, hắn cảm thấy cái này rất thú vị, mà lão sư không nên quản hắn. Bởi vì phụ thân của hắn nói cho hắn biết mỗi người đều là tự do, cho nên ta cũng không nên nói hắn.Henry Nhìn có chút dở khóc dở cười, trong ánh mắt của hắn mang theo một điểm ý cười, mặc dù trên mặt vẫn có chút nhìn không ra cảm xúc.

Là, ta là như thế nói cho hắn biết qua.Ben Nhẹ gật đầu, không ngạc nhiên chút nào nhìn thấy đối phương khẽ chau mày, nhưng là lập tức giãn ra, hắn nói tiếp, ta không cho rằng cái này có cái gì không đúng, lão sư.

Câu nói này lập tức đổi lấy đối phương một cái kinh ngạc nhíu mày, Henry Bất đắc dĩ nghiêng nghiêng đầu, nhún vai: Well, vậy ta muốn ta vẫn là cho ngươi chút thời gian, hi vọng ngươi suy nghĩ thật kỹ một chút lời nói của mình cùng phương thức giáo dục có vấn đề gì hay không.

Henry Mang theo Tom Davies Thiết kế một cái kính đen ngồi đang làm việc sau cái bàn mặt, tại hắn ném ra ngoài vấn đề kia về sau liền không có để ý tới trong văn phòng vẫn tồn tại một người khác. Hắn cúi đầu liếc nhìn trong tay tư liệu khác, lông mi thật dài tựa hồ cũng muốn đụng phải kia trong suốt thấu kính.Ben Biết đối phương thị lực kỳ thật rất tốt, cặp mắt kiếng này chỉ là dùng để tại hắn đọc công việc thời điểm làm dịu thị giác mệt nhọc dùng.

Henry Cho hắn đại khái mười phút nghĩ đến trả lời thế nào con trai mình phương thức giáo dục vấn đề, khả năng đối phương muốn có được một cái hài lòng trả lời chắc chắn, liên quan tới như thế nào để Sam Có thể đủ tốt tốt ngồi xuống nghe giảng bài, không muốn nghịch ngợm gây sự, nhưng là ngoại trừ vừa mới bắt đầu một phút bên trong hắn có thể nghĩ đến một chút chẳng phải hữu hiệu biện pháp, đằng sau thời gian bên trong hắn cũng chỉ có thể ngồi ở kia cái nho nhỏ tay vịn trên ghế tại trong đầu tưởng tượng lấy đem ngồi tại sau cái bàn mặt người thao khóc.

Đây đại khái là không đối, hắn không thể ở trường học, thậm chí là tại người khác trong văn phòng tưởng tượng những chuyện này, mà lại hắn còn cần giải quyết nhà mình nhi tử vấn đề nhỏ.

Nhưng là hắn vẫn là làm như vậy.

Tại Henry Cảm thấy cho đối phương suy nghĩ thời gian đầy đủ đầy đủ về sau, hắn tận lực để cho mình nhìn nghiêm túc mà nghiêm túc, ngẩng đầu dự định cùng Ben Hảo hảo đàm một chút bọn hắn liên quan tới Sam Khác nhau. Hắn chỉ là để tay xuống bên trong tư liệu tỉnh táo nhìn đối phương, hắn thậm chí chỉ là mở miệng kêu tên của đối phương, liền hoàn chỉnh câu cũng còn không có nói ra, liền bị người dắt cà vạt hôn lên.

Ben Cảm giác được môi của hắn bởi vì bỗng nhiên mà đến hôn giật mình khẽ nhếch lấy, hắn thừa dịp Henry Còn đang ngây người trong lúc đó đem đầu lưỡi của mình tiến vào đối phương miệng bên trong, cạy mở hắn răng, bắt đầu ở trong miệng truy đuổi lên đầu kia mềm mại đầu lưỡi. Đối phương tại ban sơ kinh ngạc qua đi lập tức kịp phản ứng muốn lui lại, nhưng là bởi vì bị chăm chú kéo lại cà vạt, cho nên hắn căn bản không tránh thoát.

Hai người bọn họ ở giữa còn cách một trương không hẹp bàn làm việc, Henry Cả người bởi vì bất thình lình lôi kéo mà nhào về phía phía trước, cái mông của hắn treo tại ghế vùng ven bên trên lắc lư, lúc nào cũng có thể sơ ý một chút ngồi dưới đất đi.Ben Thân cao nguyên bản liền cao hơn hắn, mà lại hiện tại còn đứng. Bởi vì cái này khó mà khống chế chênh lệch, hắn không thể không tại trận này hôn bên trong duỗi thẳng cổ ngẩng đầu lên đi tiếp thu đối phương lột thoát hắn phổi không khí hoạt động.

Tại một cái không ngắn cưỡng chế hôn về sau, cả người hắn đều bởi vì ngắn ngủi thiếu dưỡng có chút đầu óc choáng váng, mặc dù hắn không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng là vẻn vẹn bởi vì một nụ hôn, hai chân của hắn cũng đã bắt đầu như nhũn ra.

Ben Rốt cục từ bỏ mút vào môi của hắn, hơi đứng thẳng người kéo ra hai người bọn họ khoảng cách.Henry Coi là cái này không có chút nào dự cảnh tập kích đã kết thúc, không nghĩ tới đối phương căn bản không có buông ra hắn cà vạt dự định, mà hai tay của hắn chính chống tại trên lan can phòng ngừa hắn bởi vì ngồi không vững cái ghế rớt xuống đất đi mà làm trò cười cho thiên hạ, cho nên hắn căn bản là không có cách đẩy ra con kia kiềm chế lấy bàn tay của hắn, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Ben Đưa tay lấy xuống hắn kính mắt ném tới trên mặt bàn.

Đừng. Hắn nhìn đối phương, trên mặt lộ ra không đồng ý biểu lộ, nhìn một chút phòng làm việc của mình môn, bởi vì đã lên lớp, bên ngoài cũng triệt để không có hài tử âm thanh ồn ào, nhưng là rất khó cam đoan không có cái khác lão sư sẽ tới tìm hắn.

Ta đã đã khóa lại, lão sư. Nếu như ngươi là muốn hỏi cái này.Ben Thuận hắn ánh mắt liếc qua đóng chặt cửa phòng, vòng qua trở ngại lấy hai người bọn họ bàn làm việc đi vào Henry Trước mặt. Toàn bộ quá trình bên trong hắn vẫn luôn không có buông tay ra bên trong cà vạt, bị hắn nắm Henry Không thể không theo phương hướng của hắn chuyển động thân thể của mình.

Ta đang làm việc! Bởi vì hành vi của hắn đối phương có chút tức giận nhăn nhăn đẹp mắt lông mày, nhưng là hiện ra thủy quang bờ môi cùng có chút khẩn trương thở dốc không hề giống muốn cự tuyệt hắn bộ dáng, ngược lại lộ ra càng thêm câu người.

Ta biết ngươi khóa tại xế chiều, cho nên ý vị này ngươi có ròng rã hai tiết khóa thời gian. Đúng không, lão sư?Ben Tỉnh táo bày tỏ cố định sự thật, tăng thêm lời nói đuôi danh xưng kia, đối hắn nhíu mày.

Tay phải của hắn xuyên qua Henry Dưới nách, hai cánh tay một cái dùng sức liền đem đối phương từ trên ghế kéo lên.Henry Kinh hoảng hướng về sau vừa lui, cái mông lập tức liền đè vào bàn làm việc của mình bên trên, hoàn toàn không đường có thể trốn.Ben Rốt cục buông lỏng ra lôi kéo hắn cà vạt tay, không kịp chờ đợi bắt đầu giải quần của hắn.

Ta chỉ là...... Gọi ngươi tới nói chuyện Sammy Vấn đề.Henry Tại đối phương đem bàn tay tiến trong quần lót của mình lúc hít vào một hơi, Ben Dùng đầu lưỡi đảo qua hắn bên gáy chỗ mẫn cảm, để hắn không khỏi toàn thân run lên.

Liếm láp lấy hắn vành tai người phát ra một tiếng mang theo hoài nghi cười trào phúng âm thanh, một bên tại trên cổ của hắn lưu lại một chuỗi gặm cắn vết tích, một bên vung lên áo sơ mi của hắn vạt áo, vuốt ve kia xinh đẹp cơ bụng cùng cường tráng mềm mại bộ ngực.

Henry Bị hắn du tẩu hai tay đốt lên dục hỏa, thở dốc thanh âm dần dần tăng thêm. Nhưng là hắn lại không dám phát ra quá lớn tiếng vang, chiều nào khóa hành lang bên trên các loại thanh âm cơ hồ xem như đang nhắc nhở hắn nơi này cách âm đến cỡ nào.

Ben Kéo xuống hắn đồ lót, đã dần dần ngẩng đầu âm hành từ bằng bông sợi tổng hợp trói buộc bên trong nhảy ra ngoài. Hắn có thâm ý khác nhìn thoáng qua Henry, đối phương tựa ở bàn làm việc của mình bên trên, hai tay nắm bờ vai của hắn chính là bởi vì xấu hổ hách mà song mặt đỏ lên. Hắn lộ ra có chút thấp kém tiếu dung, tại đối phương túi túi bên trên nhẹ nhàng giật một chút, lập tức nghe được một tiếng nho nhỏ kinh hô.

Vậy chúng ta liền đến nói chuyện liên quan tới hài tử vấn đề.

Henry Quần đã từ trên đùi tuột xuống chồng chất tại mắt cá chân chỗ, người trước mặt cầm eo của hắn đem hắn chuyển cái phương hướng, án lấy phía sau lưng của hắn đem hắn đẩy ngã tại bàn làm việc của mình bên trên. Hắn thậm chí không kịp thu thập mình mở ra trên bàn bản bút ký, bất quá may mắn hắn luôn luôn yêu thích sạch sẽ gọn gàng mặt bàn, cho nên phía trên kia cũng không có cái gì quá nhiều đồ vật, cũng chỉ có một cái bản bút ký, mấy chi bút cùng mấy trương trường học phát xuống văn kiện.

Hắn bị người đứng phía sau ép tới nửa người trên hoàn toàn ghé vào trên mặt bàn, trong lòng của hắn nghi hoặc đối phương vì cái gì bỗng nhiên làm như vậy, chỉ nghe thấy Ben Từ mình cái bàn bên cạnh lấy ra thứ gì đồ vật.

Ngươi nói ta muốn thế nào đối đãi không nghe lời hài tử đâu?

Hắn bởi vì đối phương trầm thấp từ tính thanh âm nuốt nước miếng một cái, nhấp miệng môi dưới. Trừ bỏ bị lột sạch mà bại lộ ở bên ngoài cái mông cùng cái này khuất nhục tư thế, hắn thật suy nghĩ không được vật gì khác. Nhìn thấy hắn không nói lời nào, Ben Cười dùng trong tay đồ vật, đụng đụng hắn khe mông.

Ngươi cảm thấy đánh đòn thế nào?Henry Còn không có kịp phản ứng, liền bị mình thước dạy học hung hăng giật một cái.Ben Lực đạo cũng không lớn, nhưng là que gỗ đụng phải hắn cái mông đầy đặn cũng là phát ra không nhỏ thanh âm.

Giống như vậy? Bỗng nhiên xông tới lòng xấu hổ sắp bao phủ lý trí của hắn, ngay tiếp theo lo lắng bị người nghe được khẩn trương cảm giác, hắn phát hiện mình thế mà nhanh chóng cứng rắn.Ben Nghe hắn ẩn nhẫn không phát thở dốc, tại hắn quay đầu trừng mắt có chút đỏ lên hốc mắt nhìn về phía mình thời điểm lần nữa giơ tay lên bên trong gậy gỗ, chạm vào Henry Trong khe đít, vẫn là nói dạng này?

Không muốn! Cây kia bóng loáng lạnh buốt gậy gỗ thuận hắn giữa đùi rời khỏi chỗ kia bí ẩn lối vào, mượt mà đoạn trước tại hắn chặt chẽ tiểu huyệt chung quanh thọc, dọa đến hắn nắm chặt mép bàn thấp giọng cầu xin tha thứ, đừng như vậy...... Không muốn.

Tốt. Ngươi nói tính.Ben Một mặt vô tội nhún vai, cây kia tinh tế thước dạy học trên tay hắn xoay một vòng, chậm rãi dán Henry Đùi xẹt qua, lưu lại một đầu nhàn nhạt vết đỏ về sau bị một lần nữa thả trở về.

Ý của ngươi là nói Sammy Có chút hiếu động? Hắn đem chân của mình thẻ tiến đối phương trần trụi giữa hai chân, Henry Đầu gối bởi vì còn treo tại trên đùi đồ lót mà không cách nào trương đến càng mở, đại khái là hắn di truyền ta điểm ấy không tốt lắm thói quen.

Ben Thuận tay kéo ra bên cạnh bàn ngăn kéo, rốt cục ở trong đó lật ra một ống nửa mới hộ thủ sương. Bởi vì các lão sư cần sử dụng phấn viết, Henry Thường xuyên sẽ tại phòng làm việc của mình thả một con hộ thủ sương, mỗi lần tan học tẩy xong tay về sau liền sẽ dùng đến. Hiện tại cái này nhũ dịch bị lấy ra bôi lên tại hắn sau huyệt cùng Ben Trên ngón tay, khô khốc miệng nhỏ cũng bởi vì nó tưới nhuần mà trở nên càng phát ra non mềm.

Tại bị Ben Cái thứ nhất ngón tay cắm vào thời điểm Henry Còn không có gì đặc biệt phản ứng, hơi cuộn tóc từ trên đầu của hắn rủ xuống ngăn tại trước mắt. Trán của hắn chống đỡ tại trên mặt bàn của mình, bị vung lên quần áo trong để bụng của hắn cũng bại lộ trong không khí. Lúc này hắn còn có thể khống chế lại hô hấp của mình, nhưng khi cái thứ hai cùng cái thứ ba ngón tay cùng một chỗ không có chút nào dự cảnh đâm vào cái mông của hắn bên trong, triệt để chống ra hắn sau huyệt, tiếng rên rỉ cùng thở dốc liền từ hắn cắn chặt hàm răng bên trong tiết lộ ra ngoài.

Ngươi liền...... Không phải làm như vậy sao?Henry Lấy cùi chỏ chống lên nửa người trên của mình, quay đầu đi tiếp nhận đối phương hôn.

Nếu không ngươi bởi vì Sam Gọi ta đến trường học thật chẳng lẽ chỉ là muốn cùng ta trò chuyện chút?

Ben Ngón tay tại chặt chẽ trong dũng đạo chuyển một vòng tròn, cong lên khớp nối tại mềm mại ruột trên thịt triển qua. Hắn một cái tay khác từ món kia đơn bạc quần áo trong dưới đáy luồn vào đi, cầm bốc lên trước ngực hắn viên kia đỏ anh xoa nắn, làm cho Henry Phát ra một tiếng nghẹn ngào, lần nữa gục đầu xuống lộ ra đẹp mắt cổ.

Chẳng lẽ ta...... Liền muốn để ngươi tại...... Ở văn phòng bên trên ta sao?

Úc......Ben Cảm thụ được căng cứng cơ bắp bị tay của hắn dần dần mài trầm tĩnh lại, cơ bản đã khuếch trương hoàn tất đường hành lang dần dần bắt đầu bài tiết ra kích thích về sau dịch ruột non, hắn rút ra chính mình ngón tay tại Henry Mông thịt bên trên bấm một cái, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào chỉ có ngươi rõ ràng nhất.

Hắn kéo ra khóa quần, cứng chắc âm hành đã cứng đến nỗi thấy đau. Hắn chen lấn điểm vừa rồi dùng qua hộ thủ sương ở lòng bàn tay, cầm mình cán lột bỗng nhúc nhích liền đem hắn quy đầu đỉnh tiến cái kia chờ đợi hắn tiểu huyệt.

Dù cho vừa rồi làm qua đơn giản khuếch trương, hắn như cũ cảm nhận được một điểm lực cản.Henry Bởi vì hắn cực đại tính khí xâm lấn phát ra một tiếng bị đau kêu rên, chụp lấy mép bàn đốt ngón tay đều có chút trắng bệch. Hắn cúi người xuống đem đối phương phía sau lưng thu vào trong ngực của mình, hai tay vây quanh trước người bắt đầu khuấy động lên trong ngực người đã biến ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng lão nhị, đầu ngón tay tại nó đỉnh cố ý mài cọ lấy.

Ngươi thật chặt.Ben Dán lỗ tai của hắn, tại hắn cắn môi trong tiếng rên rỉ đem âm hành lại trong triều đẩy một chút. Trên cơ bản hiện tại một nửa trở lên cán đều bị đối phương sau huyệt nuốt vào, ngươi luôn luôn như thế gấp.

Hắn chậm rãi rút ra một điểm đã cắm đi vào tính khí, sau đó lại lần đỉnh đi vào. Hắn cảm thụ được lửa nóng dính chặt tràng đạo bao vây lấy hắn cương, theo động tác của hắn từng chút từng chút bị mở ra.Ben Dần dần tăng nhanh trừu sáp tần suất, cũng sâu hơn đâm vào chiều sâu.Henry Ghé vào trên mặt bàn, cả người bị hắn đỉnh làm đụng không ngừng bắt đầu trước sau lay động.

Chậm một chút......Henry Đang thấp giọng rên rỉ khoảng cách đối người đứng phía sau nói, ta sắp...... Bắn......

Cái này không thể được, lão sư của ta. Hắn kéo thân thể của đối phương đứng thẳng người, Henry Đã bị trước sau trêu chọc khoái cảm làm cho hai chân như nhũn ra, chỉ có thể dựa vào bộ ngực của hắn duy trì lấy tư thế.

Hắn túi túi bởi vì kịch liệt trừu sáp mà vuốt Henry Âm bộ, cửa huyệt bị âm hành mang ra dịch ruột non triệt để làm ướt, lóe dâm mỹ thủy quang.Ben Chăm chú vòng eo của hắn, một chút một chút đem hắn hướng lên đỉnh đi, mấy centimet thân cao chênh lệch vừa vặn để bọn hắn hạ thể hoàn mỹ phù hợp cùng một chỗ.

Henry Âm hành tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn trở nên nóng hổi vô cùng, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đối diện đồng hồ trên tường, đại khái còn có mười phút khả năng liền muốn tan lớp.Ben Tăng thêm trên tay xoa nắn lực đạo, hắn âm hành cũng bị chặt chẽ tràng đạo xoắn đến sắp bắn ra. Mê người khoái cảm tại bụng của hắn bên trong bồi hồi, hắn vững tin mình khả năng lập tức liền muốn bắn ra.

Bất quá Henry Vẫn là nhanh hơn hắn một bước, tại trước đây sau giáp công hạ, người trong ngực trong cổ họng phát ra một trận gấp rút thở dốc, bỗng nhiên nắm chặt cầm cánh tay hắn ngón tay, hướng về phía trước ủi lấy hạ thể phun ra một cỗ bạch trọc, đều rơi vào mở ra bản bút ký bên trên.

Ben Cơ hồ là cùng hắn đồng thời leo lên cao trào, hắn cảm thấy mình bắn ra tinh dịch bởi vì sức hút trái đất chính theo những cái kia dịch ruột non chảy xuống, đính vào hắn phát tiết qua đi mềm nhũn xuống dưới cán bên trên.

Hắn ôm đầu gối phát run Henry Ngã xuống sau lưng nho nhỏ tay vịn trên ghế, nắm vuốt đối phương hạ Ba Tác lấy một cái lười biếng hôn.

Ngươi thật không thể nhịn đến ta tan tầm về nhà sao?Henry Tựa ở trên ngực của hắn, đối với mình văn phòng trần nhà đâu liếc mắt, ta mệt mỏi một ngày.

Nguyên bản ta không cần đến trường học, chúng ta có thể ở nhà trên giường lớn dễ chịu ân ái.Ben Duỗi dài cánh tay từ trên mặt bàn rút ra mấy trương giấy vệ sinh thay hai người bọn họ thanh lý trên thân thể tinh dịch cùng mồ hôi, Sammy Vấn đề ngươi có thể tan tầm trở về trong nhà nói cho ta biết, nhưng là ngươi như thế không kịp chờ đợi gọi ta đến trường học, chẳng lẽ không phải liền là muốn cảm thụ một chút kích thích sao?

Henry Phát ra một tiếng phủ nhận giọng mũi, nhưng là không có chút nào sức thuyết phục.

Cùng mình học sinh gia trưởng ân ái cảm giác thế nào?Ben Hôn một chút gò má của hắn, trêu đùa, Henry Lão sư?

Quả thực kinh hỉ.Henry Ngồi tại trên đùi của hắn, chờ đợi cao trào về sau cảm giác mệt mỏi quá khứ. Hắn lôi kéo Ben Tay vuốt ve lấy hắn ngón áp út, phía trên kia có một cái cùng mình giống nhau như đúc nhẫn cưới, tối về ta muốn ăn pizza.

Đương nhiên có thể, ngươi là lão sư, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì đều được.

【END】

Cake and KissOlamicabron  
Summary:

Henry Cavill Sinh chúc, bình thường thời gian tuyến.  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Henry Tiếp vào bạn trai điện thoại thời điểm mới từ kiện thân huấn luyện địa phương trở lại mình xe kéo bên trong, trên cổ của hắn còn mang theo mới sát qua mồ hôi khăn mặt, hai gò má bởi vì vận động qua đi tắm nước nóng mang theo một điểm đỏ ửng, trên tóc giọt nước thuận cổ của hắn chảy đến áo lót của hắn bên trong.

Ta lúc đầu đáp ứng ngươi đi qua.Ben Thanh âm nghe có chút bất lực, cách điện thoại hắn đều có thể nghe được đối phương không ngừng thở dài âm thanh, nhưng là ta hiện tại thực sự có chút đi không được.

Hắn không nghĩ biểu hiện bất cận nhân tình, mà lại cái này hiển nhiên cũng không có cái gì quan trọng. Bọn hắn đều không phải cái gì tiểu hài tử, riêng phần mình đều có cần bận rộn công việc cùng sự tình. Chỉ là một cái sinh nhật mà thôi, hết thảy sẽ không vì vậy mà có cái gì khác biệt.

Henry Cười ý đồ trấn an hắn, hắn cũng không muốn làm cho đối phương bởi vậy cảm thấy thua thiệt mình. Cái này không có gì, thay ta cho bọn nhỏ vấn an, hi vọng bọn họ cuối tuần chơi vui vẻ.

Ngày mai các ngươi có cái gì an bài?Ben Ngồi đối diện tại bên cạnh mình tiểu nhi tử làm một cái im lặng thủ thế, để hắn yên tĩnh một điểm không nên đem trong tay khuôn đúc làm cho vang ầm ầm, có cái gì tụ hội sao?

Giữa trưa ca ca ta cùng mấy người bằng hữu có thể sẽ tới tìm ta cùng nhau ăn cơm, Jason Còn có đoàn làm phim người dự định ban đêm gọi ta cùng đi ra uống một chén.Herny Lật ra đến một đầu sạch sẽ khăn mặt sát tóc của mình ngồi xuống bên giường, hắn nghĩ nghĩ nói, bọn hắn dự định đến lúc đó thả ta một ngày nghỉ.

Nghe không tệ, hi vọng ngươi chơi vui vẻ.

Ngươi nghe cũng không làm sao cao hứng. Hắn đem khăn mặt ném tới một bên, hướng về sau ngã xuống mình trên gối đầu, duỗi ra có chút căng cứng lưng, không quan hệ, thật.

Đối phương tại đầu bên kia điện thoại phát ra một tiếng từ chối cho ý kiến giọng mũi, cuối cùng vẫn trầm mặc một hồi mới mở miệng: Violet Cùng Seraphina Để cho ta nói với ngươi sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Ben Nghe được đầu bên kia điện thoại Henry Vui vẻ tiếng cười, không tự chủ được đi theo khơi gợi lên khóe miệng, nữ nhi của hắn ngay tại hắn đối diện nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Thay ta hảo hảo tạ ơn các nàng.

Bọn hắn lại hàn huyên một hồi có không có, đại khái qua mấy phút mới kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện.Sam Chơi lấy trong tay một khối nhỏ mì vắt, sau đó tại hắn cúp điện thoại trong nháy mắt liền không kịp chờ đợi hỏi: Henry Ngày mai muốn tới sao?

Không, hắn đang làm việc.

Nhưng là ngày mai là sinh nhật của hắn. Hắn tiểu nhi tử hơi nghi hoặc một chút nhíu mày, Seraphina Từ trong tay của hắn cầm đi bánh bích quy khuôn đúc, đem trước chân bánh mì làm ra từng cái đẹp mắt đồ hình.

Violet Đem mình chuẩn bị cho tốt bánh bích quy cất vào một cái xinh đẹp trong hộp, bắt đầu từ một đống dây lụa bên trong lấy ra mình thích màu sắc là lễ vật đóng gói.Ben Nhìn xem tại nhà mình trong phòng bếp riêng phần mình bận rộn hài tử, nhún vai giải thích nói: Là, ngày mai là sinh nhật của hắn, nhưng là hắn không thể trở về đến cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ. Cho nên ta sẽ dẫn lấy các ngươi lễ vật thay các ngươi đi xem hắn.

Thế nhưng là ngươi mới vừa nói không đi.Sam Có chút mê hoặc, hắn nhìn về phía mình hai người tỷ tỷ tìm kiếm trợ giúp, ngươi nói.

Cái này gọi kinh hỉ, Sammy.Seraphina Như cái tiểu đại nhân giống như mỗi chữ mỗi câu cho mình đệ đệ nói rõ, ba ba là đang lừa hắn.

Thế nhưng là......

Xin nhờ vò mặt của ngươi đoàn được không?Violet Đưa tay bưng kín miệng của hắn, chặn lại lại một lần còn chưa nói ra miệng nghi vấn.Ben Ở một bên nhìn xem bọn hắn, mang trên mặt ôn nhu cười, không thể làm gì khác hơn lắc đầu.

Henry Đối với mình sinh nhật luôn luôn đều không có cái gì quá nhiều chờ mong, hắn cảm thấy ngoại trừ nhất định phải cảm tạ mình mẫu thân bên ngoài, chính hắn bản thân đã thu được đủ nhiều yêu thích. Nhưng là mỗi một năm hắn đều có thể đạt được càng nhiều quan tâm cùng kinh hỉ, đến từ gia đình của hắn, huynh đệ của hắn, còn có không ngừng nhận biết bạn mới. Đây hết thảy đều để hắn phá lệ vui vẻ.

Chơi thế nào?Jason Tại trong tiếng âm nhạc ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, đối tửu bảo vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu đến một chén rượu, điếc tai bối cảnh âm để bọn hắn hai người không thể không đem đầu cùng tiến tới mới có thể nghe được đối phương nói cái gì.

Quá tuyệt. Cám ơn các ngươi.Henry Cười đến phá lệ xán lạn, hai cái nhọn răng mèo đều lộ ra.

Jason Hướng hắn khoát tay áo, đưa tay kéo qua hắn vai bên cạnh vỗ vỗ, chụp tấm hình chiếu như thế nào?

Hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì lý do cự tuyệt, Jason Người rất tốt, mà lại phá lệ thích cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm. Phim khai mạc gần một tháng, tiến tổ người cũng không nhiều, chỉ có hai người bọn họ cả ngày tại trong phòng thể hình vì phim nhựa làm chuẩn bị, cho nên rất nhanh liền quen thuộc.Jason Tay còn khoác lên trên vai của hắn, bọn hắn giống thân mật bằng hữu đồng dạng dựa chung một chỗ đập tấm hình, đối phương lại gần nhìn một chút hiệu quả, hài lòng nhẹ gật đầu.

Ta cảm thấy ngươi có thể cho một ít người nhìn xem.Jason Hướng hắn chọn lấy hạ lông mày, cười tại trên lưng của hắn vỗ một cái, cầm lấy rượu của mình lại quay người về tới trong đám người bắt đầu cùng những người khác náo đi.

Henry Nhìn xem điện thoại di động của mình, do dự một chút, có thể là cồn tác dụng, hắn không có làm nhiều suy nghĩ, liền đem tấm này ảnh chụp phát cho hiện tại khả năng đang bận chiếu cố bọn nhỏ Ben, vẫn xứng lên một câu: Chơi đến rất tốt.

Bọn hắn tất cả mọi người trở về studio thời điểm trời đã tối rất lâu, Henry Cùng những người khác nói lời cảm tạ cáo biệt về sau liền hướng mình xe kéo chậm ung dung vút qua đi. Hắn thỉnh thoảng móc mở điện thoại di động của mình nhìn một chút, ngoại trừ các loại bằng hữu chúc phúc tin nhắn, hắn vẫn nghĩ chờ người kia lại một chữ cũng chưa có trở về hắn.

Không thể không nói đây quả thật là có chút để cho người ta nhụt chí, hắn chỉ có thể an ủi mình đối phương nhất định là bởi vì bận quá cho nên một mực không rảnh nhìn mình điện thoại.

Chờ hắn mang theo hơi say rượu cảm giác đi đến mình xe kéo phụ cận thời điểm, mượn nơi xa ánh đèn, hắn lờ mờ cảm thấy có người đang ngồi ở bọn họ miệng trên bậc thang.Henry Cảm thấy mình nhịp tim phảng phất bỗng nhiên hụt một nhịp, hắn mang theo một điểm nho nhỏ chờ mong không ngừng tới gần cái thân ảnh kia, tất cả suy đoán đều tại trong đầu của hắn qua một lần, để hắn khẩn trương đến có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Ai ở nơi đó? Hắn hít sâu một hơi, vừa đi vừa hướng bên kia hô.

Hắn nhìn thấy đối phương cũng phát hiện hắn đến, từ trên bậc thang đứng lên vỗ vỗ quần của mình. Khuất bóng góc độ hắn cũng thấy không rõ mặt của đối phương, nhưng là như thế quen thuộc động tác cùng thân hình, hắn nhưng tuyệt sẽ không nhận lầm.

Sinh nhật vui vẻ, My love.

Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn vẫn cho là mình đang nằm mơ, nhưng là kinh hỉ tới quá nhanh để hắn có chút không biết làm sao.Henry Ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ, thẳng đến bị người yêu của mình ôm cái đầy cõi lòng mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.Ben Trên tay còn cầm một cái nho nhỏ bánh gatô cùng ba cái nhỏ hộp quà, hắn thậm chí chỉ mặc một kiện phổ thông mũ áo cùng quần thể thao, nhưng là tại lờ mờ tia sáng bên trong y nguyên đẹp trai để hắn nói không ra lời.

Ngươi cũng không trở về ta tin nhắn.Henry Mở ra mình xe kéo môn để hai người đều đi vào trong phòng, Ben Đem mang đến đồ vật đặt ở trong phòng bàn nhỏ bên trên, hắn giống như là nũng nịu giống như từ phía sau lưng ôm đối phương eo, tại bằng bông mũ áo bên trên cọ xát mặt mình.

Ngươi phát cho ta một trương cùng nam nhân khác chụp ảnh chung, ta còn không có tìm ngươi tính sổ sách.Ben Đưa tay đem hắn kéo đến trước người, cho hắn một cái khẽ hôn, đưa tay tại cái mông của hắn bên trên vỗ một cái, ngươi người xấu này.

Ta cho là ngươi thật không tới.Henry Có chút ủy khuất cắn một chút cái cằm của hắn, ôm lấy thắt lưng của hắn đem hắn ném tới trên ghế sa lon, ngươi mang theo cái gì cho ta.

Violet, Seraphina Cùng Sammy Làm cho ngươi bánh bích quy.Ben Đem ba cái kia bao có chút nhăn nhăn hộp đẩy lên hắn trước mặt, sau đó đưa tay đi giải một cái khác rõ ràng đóng gói tinh mỹ bánh gatô, còn có ta làm bánh gatô.

Ngươi làm?Henry Trên mặt lộ ra một bộ hồ nghi biểu lộ, nhìn một chút cái kia đối với hắn mà nói rõ hiển có chút không thể hoàn thành bánh gatô nâng lên lông mày, toàn bộ?

Ân.......Ben Liếm môi một cái nhún vai, do dự nói, trên cơ bản, là.

Henry Nhìn xem trên mặt hắn biểu lộ, cuối cùng vẫn không kềm được bật cười. Hắn vui vẻ cắm lên ngọn nến sau đó tắt đi xe kéo bên trong đèn, chen vào đối phương trong ngực, giống một đứa bé đồng dạng nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu cầu nguyện.

Bởi vì công việc nguyên nhân, bọn hắn vẫn luôn là chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều. Cho nên ngắn ngủi gặp nhau bên trong, bọn hắn cuối cùng sẽ phá lệ trân quý cùng một chỗ thời gian.

Henry Ngồi tại Ben Trên đùi, trên bàn bánh gatô còn cắm thiêu đốt ngọn nến. Vừa rồi vì châm nến mà bị giam rơi đèn đã không có người quan tâm phải chăng muốn đi mở ra, trong cả căn phòng đều chỉ có điểm này yếu ớt ánh lửa. Trán của bọn hắn chống đỡ cùng một chỗ, chóp mũi lẫn nhau mài cọ lấy.Henry Mang theo một chút mùi rượu hô hấp gần trong gang tấc, hai người đều đè nén bị nổi lên dục vọng mà thúc giục tăng tốc hô hấp. Ánh nến đem bọn hắn cắt hình phóng đại gấp mấy lần, chiếu vào xe kéo bên trong màu trắng trên vách tường, lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng.

Ngươi ngày mai còn muốn huấn luyện. Mặc dù đây cũng là một cái nghi vấn câu, nhưng là Ben Ngữ khí lại phá lệ khẳng định.

Henry Về cho hắn một cái xác nhận giọng mũi, bắt đầu tiến công miệng của hắn.Ben Có chút ngẩng đầu lên phối hợp với hắn tuổi trẻ người yêu, êm ái mút vào đối phương đôi môi mềm mại.Henry Bén nhọn răng mèo trêu chọc cắn cắn hắn môi dưới, lập tức nghịch ngợm rụt trở về, đổi thành linh xảo cái lưỡi đảo qua đầu lưỡi của hắn. Nhưng khi hắn muốn làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này thời điểm, Henry Lại sẽ hướng về sau co rụt lại tiếp tục bảo trì loại này lướt qua liền thôi khoảng cách.

Ben Bất mãn nhìn hắn một cái, nguyên bản còn đỡ tại đối phương trên lưng tay lập tức cài lên hắn phần gáy, để hắn không có cách nào tại mình truy kích thời điểm hướng về sau né ra.

Mà hắn một cái tay khác bắt đầu thăm dò trống canh một nhiều địa phương.Ben Vung lên Henry T Lo lắng, hơi lạnh bàn tay bắt đầu vuốt ve kia bóng loáng làn da, nhiệt độ chênh lệch kích thích để trong ngực thân thể không tự chủ được một trận run rẩy, phát ra một trận khó nhịn thở dốc.

Là ai nói ân ái có thể giúp làm nóng người?Henry Tại bọn hắn thật vất vả kết thúc nụ hôn kia về sau, cười nhẹ hỏi, ta không ngại ngươi giúp ta nóng người.

Hắn nói xong, cũng không đoái hoài tới Ben Phản đối hoặc là phát ra cái gì trả lời, lập tức hướng về phía trước ủi ủi cái mông của mình, phần hông ma sát lấy đối phương hạ bộ, trước sau đung đưa.

Nhưng là ngươi ngày mai còn có huấn luyện, thân ái.Ben Đã sớm tại hắn dạng chân đến chân của mình bên trên thời điểm liền giải khai Henry Dây lưng cùng trên quần nút thắt, hắn thoải mái mà từ đối phương sau lưng đem hai tay duỗi đi vào, xoa lấy lên kia đầy đặn chặt chẽ mông thịt, ta sẽ để cho ngươi thoải mái.

Hắn tăng thêm lực đạo trên tay, Henry Nhanh chóng cởi bỏ áo của mình, màu đen bằng bông ngắn tay bị chủ nhân tiện tay ném tới trên mặt đất. Hắn lập tức cắn đối phương ngực đỏ anh, mềm mại núm vú bị cứng rắn răng khuấy động lấy.Ben Càng không ngừng mút vào kia ướt át màu hồng phấn hạt tròn, trong suốt nước bọt treo ở phía trên, bởi vì quá độ liếm láp mà trở nên sưng cứng rắn.

Henry Hai tay ôm đầu của hắn, bởi vì thân trên cùng hạ thân khác biệt kích thích khó nhịn nắm kéo tóc của hắn, đứt quãng rên rỉ cùng thỉnh cầu càng nhiều nam ni âm thanh từ môi của hắn ở giữa tiết lộ ra ngoài.Ben Hai tay giày xéo cái mông của hắn, phối hợp với hắn phần hông đong đưa tiết tấu, không ngừng đem hắn kéo hướng mình. Hai người âm hành cách riêng phần mình quần không ngừng mài cọ lấy.

Cái này như có như không đụng vào để hai người tính khí cũng bắt đầu ngẩng đầu lên, Ben Hạ bộ đã có thể nhìn thấy có chút hở ra.

Henry Bàn tay đến hắn trên đai lưng, đem hắn quần thể thao cởi xuống tới. Hắn phối hợp nâng lên cái mông của mình, làm cho đối phương có thể nhẹ nhõm đem quần của mình kéo đến trên đầu gối.

Ta tưởng niệm tay của ngươi lướt qua thân thể ta cảm giác.Henry Ghé vào trên vai của hắn, liếm láp lấy vành tai của hắn cùng bên gáy, để hắn phát ra một tiếng dễ chịu thở dài.

Ta cũng muốn niệm tình ngươi tại ta trong ngực thét lên dáng vẻ. Hai tay của hắn cũng không có nhàn rỗi, đương Henry Nhếch lên cái mông của mình lúc, hắn cũng thuận tiện đem đối phương quần jean từ trên thân lột xuống dưới.

Henry Tại bị đập mấy lần cái mông sau, phát ra một tiếng hài lòng tiếng cười. Hắn đứng ở trên sàn nhà, đem kẹt tại trên đầu gối quần jean cùng đồ lót triệt để từ trên thân cởi ra, Ben Cũng cấp tốc đem mình vướng bận quần đá qua một bên.

Bọn hắn lại lần nữa về tới vài giây đồng hồ trước tư thế, bất quá lần này không còn có thứ gì có thể ngăn cản bọn hắn âm hành dính chặt vào nhau.Henry Bàn tay đến đến hắn túi túi phía dưới xoa nắn, hài lòng nghe được đối phương hít một hơi thật sâu thanh âm.Ben Vuốt ve cổ của hắn, ngón cái tại cổ của hắn kết lên phá cọ lấy.

Hắn đem mình xương hông hướng về phía trước giật giật, nóng lên cán một chút lại một chút đụng chạm lấy đối phương bụng dưới, hai người cương cũng lẫn nhau đụng chạm lấy, cảm thụ được riêng phần mình không ngừng tăng vọt tính dục.

Ben Bàn tay dần dần mò tới môi của hắn bên cạnh, hắn thuận theo lại quen thuộc hé miệng làm cho đối phương hai ngón tay trượt vào hắn ướt át trong miệng. Mềm mại đầu lưỡi lập tức leo lên, bắt chước liếm láp âm hành dáng vẻ dùng trong miệng hắn nước bọt dính ướt bọn chúng.

Hắn cúi người xuống nâng lên người yêu cái cằm, tại Ben Đưa tay nắm chặt hắn âm hành lúc vươn mình ướt sũng đầu lưỡi, bắt đầu từ đối phương xương quai xanh một đường liếm láp mút vào được bên tai cùng hầu kết.

Ta thật muốn đem ngươi giấu đi.Ben Một cái tay nắm vuốt hắn mông thịt, một cái tay xoa nắn hắn túi trong túi tiểu cầu, ngữ điệu bởi vì hắn khẽ cắn đối phương vành tai hành vi mà trở nên có chút bất ổn, nhiều người như vậy đều thích ngươi.

Henry Trong tay của đối phương chậm rãi đung đưa eo của mình, bởi vì Ben Bắt đầu dùng đầu ngón tay mài cọ lấy quy đầu của hắn, trêu đến hắn phát ra một trận gia tốc thở dốc. Nhưng là ta chỉ thích ngươi.

Ôm hắn người phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn hừ nhẹ, hôn một chút cái cằm của hắn. Nữ nhi của ta trả lại cho ngươi làm bánh bích quy.

Đừng nói cho ta ngươi ngay cả mình nữ nhi dấm đều ăn.

Ben Giương mắt cho hắn một cái không có chút nào khí thế bạch nhãn, giở trò xấu tại lồng ngực của hắn khẽ cắn một chút, đổi lấy một tiếng rên rỉ.

Henry Âm hành bị tay của đối phương trêu chọc càng thêm cứng chắc, cán phía trước đã bắt đầu bài tiết ra trong suốt chất lỏng. Hắn tăng lớn lấy mình xương hông đong đưa tần suất, tại Ben Trong lòng bàn tay trừu sáp mài cọ lấy nóng hổi cán. Bị trêu chọc khoái cảm bắt đầu tuôn hướng bụng của hắn, miệng bên trong tiếng rên rỉ bởi vì hai người thỉnh thoảng lại hôn trở nên có chút đứt quãng.

Hắn vươn tay nắm kéo đối phương lòng bàn tay bao trùm hai người âm hành, lửa nóng tính khí tại hai người trong lòng bàn tay mài cọ lấy.Ben Thanh âm trở nên có chút khàn khàn trầm thấp, mang theo mê người từ tính.

Henry Cả người tại cái này gian nan tay sống bên trong dần dần bắt đầu mất đi khống chế, hắn không thể không đưa tay cầm cánh tay của đối phương để duy trì thân thể của mình cân bằng, nếu không rất có thể eo mềm nhũn liền ngã lệch đi xuống.Ben Chú ý tới hắn không ngừng to thêm biến sâu hô hấp, cúi đầu xuống nhìn một chút hai người cương, ý đồ xấu ngăn chặn trong ngực người đã hoàn toàn biến ẩm ướt quy đầu.

Ben!Henry Nguyên bản lập tức liền muốn bắn ra, tay của hắn bỗng nhiên đè xuống cái kia phát tiết miệng nhỏ, đối phương lập tức phát ra một tiếng kinh hô, nắm lấy bả vai hắn tay trong nháy mắt nắm chặt.

Chờ ta cùng một chỗ.

Ben Tăng nhanh mình hướng lên rất làm tần suất, tráng kiện âm hành tại Henry Bẹn đùi bộ dùng sức ma sát. Đối phương đã trở nên căng cứng túi túi cùng mềm mại bên đùi thay thế ấm áp chặt chẽ sau huyệt, không ngừng kích thích mẫn cảm cán. Từ tuần lễ phía trước chảy ra trước dịch đã dính ướt nơi đó làn da, hắn dừng lại đong đưa phần hông, dùng một cái tay khác bắt đầu ở mình cương bên trên lột động.

Henry Cả người đã xụi lơ tại hắn trong ngực, cứng chắc âm hành còn bị hắn nắm ở trong tay. Ngoại trừ tựa ở trên vai của hắn thở dốc, đối phương đã không có đừng khí lực làm những chuyện khác.

Hắn không chút nghi ngờ mình chỉ cần vừa để xuống tay, người yêu của hắn liền có thể tại một giây đồng hồ bên trong bắn ra. Lúc kia, Henry Thân thể sẽ bắt đầu phát ra một trận kịch liệt run rẩy, còn có hắn bén nhọn hấp khí thanh, thậm chí còn mang theo giọng mũi rên rỉ cùng nghẹn ngào. Hắn cảm thấy mình dưới bụng xiết chặt, ảo tưởng đối phương cao trào dáng vẻ để hắn kém chút bắn ra.

Ben Lần nữa đem bọn hắn hai người nóng hổi âm hành dán tại cùng một chỗ, hắn kéo qua Henry Tay. Tương đối hắn cái đầu tới nói, cái này bàn tay hoàn toàn chính xác thực có chút nhỏ đáng yêu, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì lại không hiểu thích hợp hắn.

Henry Đã bị cái này khoái cảm làm cho đại não có chút mơ hồ, tại Ben Lôi kéo dấu tay của hắn đến mình âm hành lúc, hắn phát ra một trận không rõ ràng cho lắm nói thầm âm thanh, cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng vòng tay ở cây kia cương về sau dị thường thô to tính khí.Ben Bị hắn bàn tay mềm mại chạm đến một khắc này, khó mà tự kiềm chế phát ra thở dài một tiếng, không đợi bàn tay của đối phương động trước, hắn liền không kịp chờ đợi hướng lên đỉnh làm từ bản thân phần hông tại Henry Trong lòng bàn tay lề mề hai lần.

Bởi vì động tác của hắn, ngồi tại trên đùi hắn người cũng bị hướng lên nhô lên.Henry Bị Ben Cầm lão nhị cũng tại tay của đối phương tâm bị ép đâm vào mấy lần, ngay tại lúc này, dạng này kích thích sẽ chỉ làm hắn nức nở, giãy dụa cái mông của mình càng thêm muốn được phóng thích.

Ta không được...... Trán của hắn chống đỡ tại bả vai của đối phương bên trên, cầu xin tha thứ trong thanh âm đều mang giọng nghẹn ngào, để cho ta...... Để cho ta bắn......

Cùng một chỗ......

Ben Vừa nói ra cái từ kia, không ngừng chồng chất khoái cảm giống như là gào thét mà đến sóng biển đồng dạng che mất lý trí của hắn, hắn chỉ tới kịp buông ra Henry Âm hành, trong cổ họng phát ra một tiếng nặng nề gầm nhẹ, trong nháy mắt liền xuất tại tay của đối phương trong lòng.

Một mực bị trói buộc lấy không cách nào phát tiết Henry, tại Ben Buông hắn ra một khắc này, cơ hồ là toàn thân co rút lấy bắn ra. Đỏ lên cán từ đoạn trước không ngừng phun ra chất lỏng màu trắng, tách ra tại mình người yêu thân thể hai bên đùi bởi vì kịch liệt cao trào mà cơ bắp căng cứng. Hai tay của hắn tại Ben Trên âm hành liền nắm chặt khí lực cũng không có, chỉ có thể bất lực vòng quanh hắn đồng dạng co rúm tính khí dính đầy đối phương bắn ra tinh dịch.

Tại cao trào qua đi ngắn ngủi thời gian trống bên trong, Henry Chỉ có thể dựa vào tại trong ngực của hắn, uốn tại cổ dặm rưỡi đóng lại mắt thở dốc, đến bình phục hô hấp của mình cùng nhịp tim.Ben So với hắn lấy lại tinh thần thời gian phải nhanh một chút, hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp hắn phần gáy, ở trên trán của hắn rơi xuống một cái nhu hòa hôn.

Ta dẫn ngươi đi trên giường.

Henry Phát ra một tiếng khốn đốn giọng mũi, đưa tay ôm sát cổ của hắn. Hai tay của hắn nâng đối phương cái mông vững vàng ôm hắn đi hướng xe kéo bên trong giường lớn, Henry Chân tại sau thắt lưng của hắn chụp lấy, cả người giống một con to lớn gấu túi.

Ben Cẩn thận mà đem hắn đặt lên giường, mình cũng nằm ở bên cạnh hắn.Henry Tại hắn nằm xuống đắp kín mền về sau lập tức xoay người, cuộn mình tiến hắn trong ngực, tay phải chăm chú dắt lấy trên người hắn một mực không kịp cởi xuống mũ áo.

Ngươi vừa rồi hứa cái gì nguyện?

Henry Mở to mắt nhìn xem hắn, lộ ra một cái có chút thẹn thùng mỉm cười: Ta hi vọng ngươi một mực có thể lưu tại bên cạnh ta.

Ben Có chút giật mình nhíu mày, đem hắn ôm thật chặt ở, cái cằm chống đỡ tại hắn có chút từ trước đến nay quyển tóc bên trên, nhẹ nói: Ngươi có thể một lần nữa nghĩ một cái, bởi vì cái này đã thực hiện. Ta vĩnh viễn là của ngươi, cũng không đi đâu cả.

【END】

SugarOlamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Ngươi đêm nay có cái gì an bài?Gal Tại bọn hắn thu thập trên bàn bộ đồ ăn lúc hỏi, đừng nói cho ta ngươi lại muốn đi nhà kia phòng ăn.

Ben Từ chối cho ý kiến đối nàng nhún vai, đạt được một tiếng cười nhạo.

Ta hôm nay sinh nhật, liền không thể đối ta hữu hảo một điểm? Hắn đối với mình tốt bằng hữu liếc mắt, đem trên bàn uống không lon nước bóp nghiến, ném vào bên chân túi rác bên trong, ta cũng có thể là không đi, dù sao ta thật vất vả đến có thể uống rượu tuổi tác, ta có lẽ sẽ uốn tại trên ghế sa lon cùng chó của ta tâm sự, sau đó uống đến sống mơ mơ màng màng.

Đã ngươi đều nguyện ý cùng chó của ngươi nói chuyện, vì cái gì không đi chỗ đó nhà phòng ăn tìm ngươi đối tượng thầm mến tâm sự.Gal Gadot Đem cái cuối cùng bẩn đĩa ném vào phòng bếp ao nước, xoay người khoanh tay cánh tay nhìn về phía hắn, đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi điểm tiểu tâm tư kia, đem sinh nhật tụ hội đặt ở giữa trưa, sau đó ban đêm chuồn đi làm cuồng nhìn lén.

Hắc, dạng này nghe ta cảm giác là cái đồ biến thái giống như.Ben Bất mãn kháng nghị.

Gal Giúp hắn đem trên đất rác rưởi thu thập tiến màu đen túi rác bên trong, xỏ vào chính mình cao bồi áo khoác chuẩn bị rời đi. Nàng tại hai năm trước chuyển đến cái trấn này về sau liền cùng Ben Thành không tệ bằng hữu, hiện tại bọn hắn còn có một năm liền muốn từ tiểu trấn tốt nghiệp trung học, hắn cũng không muốn nhìn xem bạn tốt của mình như cái đồ ngốc đồng dạng bỏ lỡ thích người.

Xin thương xót, đừng như cái cô nương đồng dạng.Gal Tại cửa hiên bên trên cùng hắn cáo biệt, cho hắn một cái ôm, đi tỏ tình, coi như là cho mình quà sinh nhật.

Nếu là ta đi, ngươi sẽ cùng Amy Thẳng thắn ngươi điểm tiểu tâm tư kia sao? Hắn cuối cùng quyết định vẫn là phải kéo hảo hữu của mình xuống nước, tuyệt không thể tự mình một người đau đầu.

Gal Hướng hắn chọn lấy hạ lông mày, lộ ra một cái nguy hiểm ánh mắt: Thành giao.

Cho nên đây chính là vì cái gì, hắn tại sinh nhật của mình đêm đó, bồi hồi tại thị trấn bên trên nhà kia phòng ăn phía bên ngoài cửa sổ, thỉnh thoảng hướng bên trong nhìn hai mắt.Ben Tay cắm ở mình vận động áo khoác trong túi, nhún vai.

Xem ở Thượng Đế phân thượng, Gal Nói rất đúng, hắn thật giống một cái đáng chết biến thái cuồng nhìn lén.

Bên ngoài trời đã tối đen, trong nhà ăn màu quýt noãn quang xuyên qua pha lê chiếu vào người đi thưa thớt trên đường phố.Ben Cúi người lần nữa xích lại gần cửa sổ hướng bên trong nhìn, Henry Xuyên hắn áo ca rô cùng tạp dề, ngay tại thu thập một cái rỗng bàn ăn. Tay áo của hắn vén đến khuỷu tay chỗ, lộ ra bóng loáng cánh tay cùng đường cong xinh đẹp cơ bắp. Tựa như là bỗng nhiên tâm hữu linh tê giống như, hắn bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên hướng Ben Chỗ cửa sổ nhìn sang.

Còn đang nhìn lén hắn căn bản không kịp đem mình lùi về đến trong bóng tối, chỉ có thể ngu ngơ ở nơi đó, nhìn xem Henry Đối hắn nâng lên lông mày, lộ ra một cái sáng tỏ tiếu dung.

Thẳng đến đối phương một lần nữa cúi đầu xuống bắt đầu thu thập trên bàn bộ đồ ăn về sau, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại ngồi thẳng lên, luống cuống tay chân lui ra phía sau hai bước, dự định giống như trước đồng dạng chạy đi. Kết quả hắn vừa mới chuyển qua thân, liền đụng phải một cái bóng đen.

Để cho ta nhìn xem đây là ai.Jason Momoa Âm thanh vang dội ở trên đỉnh đầu hắn vang lên, cả ngày tại ta bên cửa sổ thò đầu ra nhìn.

Ben Căn bản không kịp mở miệng liền bị người nắm vuốt bả vai kéo đến cửa nhà hàng miệng đèn đường hạ, lồng ngực của hắn bị Jason Cường tráng cơ bắp đâm đến đau nhức.

A, Affleck Nhà tiểu tử.Jason Buông lỏng ra nắm vuốt bả vai hắn tay, trên mặt vẻ mặt nghiêm túc cũng thư giãn xuống tới, thân thiết vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, làm sao không đi vào?

Ta chính là tùy tiện ra nhìn xem.Ben Mặc dù tự nhận là vóc dáng không tính là thấp, nhưng là tại đối phương 193+ Thân cao trước mặt vẫn là kém một chút. Dù sao ta sẽ còn tiếp tục dáng dấp, mà lại ta đã so Henry Cao. Hắn ở trong lòng liếc mắt, lộ ra một cái có chút cứng nhắc mỉm cười, nghiêng đầu một chút, muốn mau từ tay của đối phương dưới đáy né ra.

Cha mẹ ngươi lúc nào từ New York trở về?Jason Hoàn toàn không có buông hắn ra ý tứ, thậm chí định đem hắn hướng nhà hàng phương hướng mang, nghe nói hôm nay là ngươi trưởng thành sinh nhật, bọn hắn không thể cùng ngươi thật sự là quá đáng tiếc.

Không có gì, bọn hắn hai ngày nữa liền sẽ trở về.

Ben Bị Jason Ôm lấy bả vai bắt đầu kéo hướng nhà hàng lối vào chỗ, hắn thậm chí cũng không thể biểu hiện ra kháng cự. Bởi vì này lại lộ ra hết sức kỳ quái, hắn hoàn toàn không có bất kỳ cái gì lý do hợp lý cự tuyệt tiến vào Jason Phòng ăn, càng đừng đề cập hắn vô số lần hướng Momoa Biểu thị hắn mười phần thích trong tiệm bò bít tết.

Đã ngươi đã trưởng thành, tiến đến uống một chén, tiểu tử.

Jason Án lấy phía sau lưng của hắn đem hắn đẩy vào trong tiệm, trực tiếp bị mang hướng về phía quầy bar nhét vào nơi đó tròn trên ghế.

Cho hắn đến cốc bia, Henry boy.

Ben Nghe được Jason Hướng về phía trong quầy bar đưa lưng về phía bọn hắn người vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, hắn kém chút tại Henry Xoay người lại cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau thời điểm từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên tông cửa xông ra.

Henry Nhìn thấy ngồi tại quầy bar bên ngoài nam hài lúc phát ra một tiếng kỳ quái a, thanh âm mặc dù rất nhỏ nhưng lại bị Ben Tại rối bời tiếng nói chuyện bên trong nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.Henry Giống như là ý thức được mình thất lễ, lập tức giống như là gặp được lão bằng hữu giống như hướng hắn vui vẻ cười lên, lộ ra hai cái nhọn răng mèo.

Hi.

Hi.Ben Có chút khẩn trương xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, mím môi, ta đầy 18 Tuổi, hôm nay.

Cái này hỏng bét lời dạo đầu, nếu là Gal Biết hắn như thế xuẩn, nhất định sẽ chế giễu hắn đến tận cùng thế giới.

Chúc mừng. Cho nên, sinh nhật vui vẻ.Henry Xuất ra một sạch sẽ bia chén thay hắn đổ đầy, phóng tới trước mặt hắn, con mắt màu xanh lam tại quầy bar dưới ánh đèn chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, tùy tiện uống, Jason Mời.

Nhà hàng lão bản đang đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, cười lớn nhéo nhéo bờ vai của hắn. Ta đem hắn giao cho ngươi, nếu là hắn một hồi bất tỉnh nhân sự, ngươi liền phụ trách tiễn hắn về nhà.

Vậy ngươi nhưng phải ngoài định mức trả cho ta tiền công.Henry Giả trang ra một bộ không nguyện ý biểu tình.

Ngoài định mức tiền công ngươi đến tìm hắn muốn.

Jason Vỗ một cái Ben Lưng, kém chút để hắn đem vừa bưng đến bên miệng bia vẩy ra đến.Henry Cúi đầu đối với hắn làm một cái mặt quỷ, để hắn không khỏi bật cười.

Ta nói đùa.Henry Đối với hắn giải thích, ta sẽ đưa ngươi trở về. Bất quá ngươi trước tiên cần phải đưa chìa khóa cho ta, không phải ta một hồi giống cái người xấu đồng dạng sờ khắp toàn thân của ngươi mới có thể tìm được nó.

Ngươi có thể tùy tiện sờ, ta không ngại.

Ben Nhìn thấy Henry Hướng hắn nâng lên lông mày, lộ ra một cái vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, hắn lúc này mới ý thức được mình vừa rồi đến cùng nói cái gì. Cái này đáng chết cồn, hắn giữa trưa liền không nên cùng đám bạn kia uống rượu nhiều như vậy, hắn hiện tại đã có chút không khống chế được đầu lưỡi của mình.

Oh My GOD, ta không phải...... Ta nói là...... Hắn ngồi thẳng người bắt đầu nói năng lộn xộn giải thích, ngươi không nên hiểu lầm.

Hắn may mắn Jason Vừa rồi liền từ hai người bọn họ bên người đi ra, không phải hắn cũng không muốn bởi vì đùa giỡn đối phương nhân viên cửa hàng mà bị ném ra.

Henry Chỉ là cười lắc đầu, giống như là không để ý chút nào. Vừa vặn lúc này lại có mới khách nhân tới muốn hai chén Whisky, tạm thời giải cứu hắn.

Hắn không thể còn như vậy không có chút nào tiến triển, hắn nhất định phải lấy ra chút dũng khí đến. Bởi vì ngoại trừ như cái biến thái đồng dạng nhìn trộm cùng ý dâm, hắn tốt nhất vẫn là như cái người bình thường đồng dạng tỏ tình tương đối tốt.

Ben Từng ngụm uống vào bia trong tay tự hỏi, Henry Ngay tại trước mặt hắn quầy ba bên trong sửa sang lấy đồ vật. Lần thứ nhất tại phòng ăn gặp được đối phương về sau, hắn liền không có cách nào lại ở đây ăn cơm thật ngon, bởi vì hắn phát hiện tầm mắt của mình cuối cùng sẽ theo thân ảnh của đối phương tại trong tiệm bay tới bay lui.Gal Chính là tại hắn nhìn chằm chằm đối phương cái mông xuất thần thời điểm, phát hiện hắn bí mật nhỏ.

Hiện tại hắn lại bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm Henry Cái mông nhìn.

Hắn vừa vặn ngồi tại quầy bar khía cạnh, Henry Đứng ở nơi đó thanh tẩy lau sạch lấy những cái kia ly pha lê, vì khách nhân tính tiền, hoặc là ghé vào bếp sau ra đồ ăn miệng cùng đầu bếp nói chuyện. Tạp dề bên trên dây lưng tại ngang hông của hắn quấn một vòng, phác hoạ ra vòng eo của hắn, cũng làm cho cái mông của hắn lộ ra thêm vểnh. Hắn mười phần muốn biết viên kia nhuận cái mông đầy đặn sờ tới sờ lui đến cùng là cảm giác gì.

Henry Đang làm việc khoảng cách sẽ thỉnh thoảng hướng phương hướng của hắn nhìn một chút, vừa mới bắt đầu hắn sẽ còn ngượng ngùng tránh ra ánh mắt, nhưng là mấy lần về sau, hắn liền bắt đầu không e dè nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, tại hai người ánh mắt giao lưu thời điểm nhếch miệng hoặc là xông đối phương chọn một chút lông mày.Henry Cũng sẽ hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, cũng hoặc bị hắn làm cho bất đắc dĩ cười lên.

Hắn có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô uống vào rượu trong ly, loại này kỳ quái giao lưu để nội tâm của hắn không khỏi có chút xao động. Khi hắn uống xong trong chén cuối cùng một ngụm, lập tức đối nhìn về phía hắn Henry Lung lay trong tay trống rỗng ly pha lê.

Tửu lượng không tệ, xem ra ta là không có cơ hội đưa ngươi trở về.Henry Thay hắn một lần nữa thêm đầy, trong giọng nói tựa hồ mang theo một điểm tiếc nuối.

Ben Khuỷu tay chống tại trên quầy bar, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn. Có lẽ ta có thể chứa say, sau đó để ngươi tiễn ta về nhà đi.

Ngươi cứ như vậy muốn để ta đưa ngươi về nhà? Có lẽ ta thật đến tìm ngươi yếu điểm ngoài định mức phí dịch vụ.

Hắn đối tượng thầm mến vung lên tạp dề vạt áo trước xoa xoa tay, bị hắn chọc cười.

Ta nghĩ điểm ấy thù lao ta hẳn là có thể giao nổi, ta tiền tiêu vặt còn có rất nhiều.

Henry Ngừng lại trong tay sống, nhìn hắn chằm chằm trong chốc lát, dạng này nhìn chăm chú để hắn có chút khẩn trương, hắn coi là lần này mình thật làm hư.

Cho nên, ngươi là nghiêm túc?Henry Rốt cục phá vỡ trầm mặc, nhìn thoáng qua nhà hàng lối vào đồng hồ, đối với hắn lộ ra một cái biểu tình tự tiếu phi tiếu.

Cái gì nghiêm túc?Ben Có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm hỏi lại.

Ta không để ý tới giải sai, ngươi là tại cùng ta tán tỉnh?

Hắn không nghĩ tới đối phương như thế trực tiếp nơi đó hỏi lên, cả người trong nháy mắt có chút cứng ngắc. Hắn nghĩ mình khẳng định là có chút đỏ mặt, nhưng là lúc này hắn không nên nhất biểu hiện ra chính là lui e sợ.

Hắn có chút khẩn trương nhẹ gật đầu, cố gắng không để cho mình lộ ra quá lỗ mãng hoặc là kích động. Mặc dù hắn so với đối phương nhỏ một chút, nhưng là cái này cũng không đại biểu tình cảm của mình hẳn là bị khinh thị hoặc là bị xem như là một trò đùa.

Henry Một lần nữa nở nụ cười, hắn cũng cùng theo im lặng cười.

Ta còn có một giờ tan tầm.

Ta nghĩ ta một giờ về sau liền sẽ uống say. Hắn xông đối phương cử đi nhấc tay bên trong cái chén, nâng lên lông mày.

Nửa giờ về sau, hai người bọn họ đã đứng tại Ben Cửa nhà chờ lấy mở cửa vào nhà.

Ta uống say.Ben Xưa nay không biết mình có thể dày như vậy da mặt, hắn đứng tại cửa hiên bên trên, so người bên cạnh còn cao hơn mấy centimet.

Hiện tại học sinh đã có thể dạng này con mắt đều không nháy mắt nói láo sao?Henry Ôm hai tay buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, ngươi đến cùng đang động cái gì tiểu tâm tư?

Ta uống say cho nên tìm không thấy chìa khoá. Hắn vươn tay ôm lấy cổ của đối phương, cả người đem trọng lượng đều treo ở Henry Trên thân, ngươi phải tự mình tìm.

Henry Lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ, bắt đầu đem bàn tay tiến y phục của hắn túi. Hắn sờ xong áo hai cái túi, ở trong đó ngoại trừ Ben Điện thoại cùng túi tiền bên ngoài cái gì cũng không có. Hắn vô cùng may mắn hiện tại cửa hiên bên trên đèn là đen, cho nên không ai có thể nhìn thấy hắn chính đem bàn tay tiến Ben Trong quần, hắn hiện tại hoàn toàn hiểu rõ đối phương đến cùng muốn để hắn làm cái gì.

Hắn tại trước quần mặt trong túi không thu hoạch được gì, nhưng là đơn bạc vải vóc để hắn có thể cảm nhận được dưới ngón tay mặt căng cứng cơ bắp cùng phát nhiệt làn da. Hắn nắm tay dời về phía trên mông kia hai cái cửa túi, đương quần jean căng cứng sợi tổng hợp để hắn khó khăn đem bàn tay đi vào thời điểm, hắn nghe được ghé vào trên bả vai hắn người phát ra một tiếng hài lòng cười khẽ.

Cái này tên đáng chết.

Henry Cuối cùng tại hắn trái hậu phương trong túi quần tìm được mở cửa chìa khoá, Ben Lôi kéo hắn xuyên qua đen nhánh phòng khách, trực tiếp dẫn hắn đi hướng lầu hai gian phòng. Ngoại trừ mới vừa vào cửa lúc trước mắt đen kịt một màu, một lát sau, khi hắn con mắt thích ứng cái này tia sáng, hắn đã có thể không trở ngại chút nào mượn từ phía bên ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào ánh đèn thấy rõ ràng chân mình xuống lầu bậc thang.

Cho nên ta đưa ngươi trở về thù lao ở đâu?

Ben Mang theo hơi say rượu men say ngã xuống trên giường của mình. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đứng tại bên giường Henry, lộ ra một cái chơi xấu tiếu dung.

Ta lừa ngươi, ta không có tiền.

Henry Cúi người xuống ghé vào hắn phía trên, liếm liếm bờ môi của mình, giống như là nghĩ đến cái gì tốt chơi sự tình.

Vậy ta liền tự mình thu tiền làm thêm giờ.

Hắn từ Ben Trên thân tuột xuống, quỳ gối bên giường trên sàn nhà. Chất gỗ sàn nhà cấn đến hắn đầu gối có chút thấy đau, nhưng là hắn hiện tại lực chú ý cũng không ở nơi đó. Hắn ghé vào Ben Mở ra giữa hai chân giải khai đối phương quần jean nút thắt, kéo ra khóa quần, lộ ra bên trong màu đen bằng bông đồ lót.

Ben Phát ra một tiếng kinh hô, hắn cảm giác được Henry Răng cách quần lót của hắn nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn hắn âm hành, cái này khiến hắn đột nhiên cả kinh bắn lên thân thể, nhưng là lập tức bị đối phương đưa tay đẩy ngã trở về.

Đừng nhúc nhích.Henry Oán trách nhìn hắn một cái, phát ra một tiếng cười khẽ, đừng nói cho ta không có cô nương làm cho ngươi qua cái này.

Ben Bị hắn hỏi được bỗng nhiên mặt đỏ lên, tại hắn đưa tay trút bỏ quần lót của mình lúc phát ra rất gấp gáp thở dốc.

Henry Nhìn thấy phản ứng của hắn, giật mình nâng lên lông mày. Ngươi vẫn là cái xử nam?

Phòng chủ nhân đối với mình trần nhà lật ra một cái liếc mắt, nhưng là cái này cũng không thể ngăn cản ta tại trong đầu chơi ngươi. Hắn vừa nói xong, liền nghe được Henry Phát ra một cái khinh thường giọng mũi, đã dần dần bắt đầu cương âm hành bị một đôi tay ấm áp bao trùm, bắt đầu lột động lên hắn cán.

Hắn thật sâu thở ra một hơi, phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn thở dài. Mặc dù cái này nam nhân so với hắn lớn hơn vài tuổi, nhưng là vô luận là thân cao vẫn là thể trạng đều cùng hắn kém không ít, cặp kia so với hắn còn nhỏ bàn tay trong mắt hắn dị thường đáng yêu. Hiện tại cái kia hai tay chính cầm hắn tính khí, chậm rãi xoa nắn, nghĩ tới đây hắn liền không khỏi trở nên càng thêm hưng phấn.

Henry Cúi đầu xuống bắt đầu dùng đầu lưỡi đánh bóng lấy quy đầu của hắn, thuận đã cứng cán trên dưới liếm, trong suốt nước bọt dính ướt hắn cương. Hắn đưa tay nắm kéo đối phương mái tóc màu đen, tại Henry Dùng miệng ngậm lấy hắn âm hành phía trước về sau, khó nhịn hướng về phía trước đỉnh lộng lấy phần hông, muốn để hắn nuốt đến càng sâu.

Ben Cảm thấy mình giống như là đang nằm mơ, ở độ tuổi này nam hài ai không biết mơ tới những cái kia khó mà mở miệng sự tình. Hắn luôn luôn tại mơ tới Henry Về sau sáng sớm phát hiện mình xấu hổ cương lấy, chỉ có thể ở trong phòng vệ sinh nghĩ đến đối phương phát tiết ra ngoài. Hiện tại hắn có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được Henry Đầu lưỡi dán hắn lão nhị mài cọ lấy, mềm mại đôi môi phun ra nuốt vào lấy hắn âm hành, sưng côn thịt tại đối phương ấm áp trong miệng không ngừng ra vào.

Henry Nghe hắn phát ra một trận lại một trận thở dốc cùng rên rỉ, cười xấu xa lấy phun ra hắn âm hành, sau đó dụng lực hút một chút.Ben Phát ra một tiếng cao kêu sợ hãi, xuất tại trong miệng của hắn.

Ôm...... Thật có lỗi...... Bị miệng của hắn sống một chút liền làm bắn nam hài đột nhiên mặt đỏ lên, có chút khẩn trương cà lăm.

Henry Tại trên mép giường chống lên nửa người trên của mình, bắp chân của hắn có một chút run lên. Hắn đứng lên cởi xuống mình quần thể thao cùng đồ lót, chậm rãi bò lên trên Ben Cái giường đơn, dạng chân tại mềm mại trên giường nệm. Bởi vì động tác của hắn, nguyên bản bỗng nhiên ngồi xuống Ben Lại lần nữa nằm trở về, có chút khẩn trương đưa tay đỡ lấy hắn eo.

Rõ ràng phải là của ta thù lao, nhưng là ngươi lại trước dễ chịu.Henry Dùng cái mông của mình cọ xát Ben Mới bắn qua âm hành, phía trên kia còn dính lấy trong miệng của hắn nước bọt cùng mấy sợi chất lỏng màu trắng.

Ben Nằm tại trên giường của mình mím môi, hắn có thể cảm giác được mình tính khí bởi vì Henry Động tác lại dần dần bắt đầu cứng chắc. Tuổi trẻ chỗ tốt chính là cơ hồ không có không nên kỳ, hắn đưa tay vung lên ngồi trên người mình người món kia màu lam bộ đầu áo, thẳng lên nửa người trên lè lưỡi liếm láp lên hắn căng đầy bụng dưới.

Tay của hắn nắm lấy đối phương cái mông, mở ra bàn tay thậm chí đều không có cách nào hoàn toàn bao trùm kia đầy đặn mông thịt. Hắn dùng sức bắt đầu xoa nắn, nghe được Henry Phát ra êm tai rên rỉ.

Ta thật quá muốn đã làm cái này, ta luôn luôn càng không ngừng tưởng tượng mình đùa bỡn nó, tại ngươi khe mông bên trên lưu lại màu đỏ chỉ ấn.Ben Bị một lần nữa đẩy ngã trên giường, hướng đối phương lộ ra một cái hài lòng biểu lộ.

Yêu cầu của ngươi thật thấp.Henry Phí đi chút khí lực mới tránh thoát hắn nắm vuốt mình cái mông tay. Hắn cong người lên đỡ lấy đối phương đã một lần nữa cứng tính khí, tại Ben Không ngừng tăng lớn trong tiếng rên rỉ đối với mình sau huyệt ngồi lên.

Không có bôi trơn cắm vào để hắn đau cắn chặt bờ môi của mình, hắn đưa tay siết chặt Ben Đỡ tại hắn trên lưng tay, tận lực buông lỏng cơ thể của mình, lợi dụng nguyên bản lưu tại đối phương trên âm hành nước bọt chậm rãi đưa nó nuốt vào trong thân thể của mình.

Ben Cũng bởi vì hắn chặt chẽ đường hành lang có chút khó qua, nhưng khi đối phương bắt đầu chậm rãi bắt đầu lắc lư eo của mình lúc, tuôn hướng dưới bụng khoái cảm để hắn kinh hoảng hít vào một hơi.

Henry...... Hắn hướng về sau cong người lên, bị cưỡi tại trên thân nam nhân làm chỉ có thể hô lên tên của đối phương, liền một câu đầy đủ cũng nói không nên lời.

Dễ chịu sao? Ân?Henry Hướng về phía trước đung đưa mình phần hông để hắn âm hành từ tiểu huyệt bên trong phun ra một đoạn lớn, sau đó dụng lực hướng về sau một đỉnh lại đưa nó hoàn chỉnh cắm vào thẳng đến gốc rễ.

Ta...... Không được......Ben Nắm thật chặt eo của hắn, phối hợp với động tác của hắn hướng về phía trước mãnh đâm vào lấy phần hông, ta muốn tới!

Hắn vừa kêu đi ra, cả người tựa như một cây cung kéo căng đứng người lên, tại Henry Sau huyệt bên trong không có chút nào dự cảnh bắn ra.

Hắn thế mà bởi vì Henry Thừa cưỡi bắn liền, cái này thực sự thật mất thể diện. Hắn lúng túng cảm giác được mình âm hành co quắp phun ra một cỗ chất lỏng, chảy vào đối phương tràng đạo.

Henry Bởi vì hắn đột nhiên bắn vào đường hành lang bên trong tinh dịch phát ra kêu đau một tiếng. Trừu sáp vận động cũng không có dừng lại, hắn càng thêm dùng sức dùng Ben Âm hành thao lấy mình. Hắn ngồi thẳng lên, tăng nhanh vòng eo đong đưa động tác.Ben Vươn tay bắt đầu lột động lên Henry Vừa cứng lại bỏng lão nhị, trước sau song trọng kích thích để hắn cũng không lâu lắm cũng triệt để đánh tơi bời, tại một tiếng bén nhọn trong rên rỉ một cái động thân xuất tại dưới thân người trên thân, thậm chí có mấy điểm phun tại trên mặt của đối phương.

Lần này ta thật xác định ngươi là xử nam, nam hài.

Henry Thậm chí cũng không có đem âm hành từ trong thân thể của hắn rút ra, trực tiếp ghé vào trên người của đối phương, bật cười.

Nhưng là bây giờ không phải là.Ben Ôm hắn trở mình, đem hắn đặt ở dưới thân, bởi vì ta đã làm qua ngươi.

Ngày thứ hai, đương Ben Ở trường học hành lang bên trên huýt sáo lắc đến ngay tại từ trong ngăn tủ lấy sách Gal Bên cạnh lúc, bằng hữu của hắn mang theo xem kỹ trên ánh mắt hạ đánh giá hắn một trận, sau đó hài lòng nhẹ gật đầu.

Thành công?

Không có chút nào sai lầm.Ben Đưa tay đặt tại nàng trong hộc tủ, đắc ý nhíu mày, tiếp xuống tới phiên ngươi, ngươi phải đi tìm Amy......

Gal Căn bản không chờ hắn nói xong cũng phát ra một tiếng cười nhạo, nàng khép lại mình cửa tủ, đột nhiên xuất hiện Amy Adams Lộ ra mới vừa rồi bị cửa tủ ngăn trở mặt, hướng hắn vui vẻ khoát tay áo.Ben Trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem bị Amy Ôm eo Gal Đối với hắn lộ ra cùng mình vừa rồi giống nhau như đúc đắc ý biểu lộ.

Thật có lỗi, ta có phải là quên nói cho ngươi, chúng ta vài ngày trước liền ở cùng nhau?

【END】

Only one I wantOlamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Cái này đã không biết là gần nhất đến nay lần thứ mấy, Henry Cavill Ngồi tại mình khách sạn gian phòng trên mặt thảm nhìn xem trước mặt Whisky sững sờ. Hắn cùng Ben Affleck Phim tháng sau liền muốn lên chiếu, gần nhất bắt đầu tuyên truyền kỳ để bọn hắn hai cái lại bắt đầu tấp nập tiếp xúc. Cũng không phải là nói hắn không thích mình vị đồng nghiệp này, hiện tại hắn đau đầu chính là mình khả năng quá mức thích vị đồng nghiệp này.

Ai có thể không thích Ben Affleck Đâu?Henry Cavill Co lại hai chân đem trong tay rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch. Ai có thể không thích hắn, thật sự là gặp quỷ.

Hai ngày trước, ngay tại lễ tình nhân ngày đó NBA Mở màn trước tuyên truyền bên trên, hắn thậm chí không có cách nào để cho mình dừng lại, hắn càng không ngừng nâng lên Ben Tốt bao nhiêu, hắn xem hết đối phương tất cả phim, thậm chí hắn còn đang đối phương trên đùi cẩn thận từng li từng tí đập hai lần. Nhưng là Ben Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, trên mặt thậm chí không có gì đặc biệt biểu lộ.

Hắn nhất định là quá vượt qua, hắn lúc ấy cho là mình hoàn toàn làm hư quan hệ giữa bọn họ.

Nhưng là hôm nay, GMA Thăm hỏi bên trên, Ben Tại phóng viên trước mặt khích lệ hắn, mà hắn ngoại trừ đỏ mặt cúi đầu làm ở nơi đó cười ngây ngô cái gì đều không làm được. Lúc đầu hắn muốn hỏi đối phương có nguyện ý hay không kết thúc về sau đến uống một chén, nhưng là Ben Chỉ là nhìn xem hắn mang theo điểm xấu hổ cười cười liền cự tuyệt.

Cho nên, hắn vẫn là làm hư.

Ngay tại nửa bình rượu không sai biệt lắm biến mất tại trong bụng của hắn về sau, hắn đứng người lên, lắc lắc ung dung kéo lấy run lên hai chân đi tới phòng ngủ. Hắn cởi xuống mình quần tây, sau đó túm mất còn sót lại đồ lót ghé vào trên giường. Hiện tại hắn ngoại trừ Ben Affleck Cả người cái gì cũng không nghĩ đến. Hắn nghĩ nằm ở trên giường, cảm thụ được hai tay của đối phương phất qua thân thể của hắn, nắm chặt hắn âm hành, dùng ngón tay hung hăng chống ra cái mông của hắn.

Hiện tại hắn cơ hồ ngay tại làm như vậy.Henry Mơ mơ màng màng liếm liếm ngón tay của mình, sau đó nằm ở trên giường buông lỏng mình, chậm rãi dùng ngón tay của mình ra vào lấy mình sau huyệt. Tại cái thứ nhất ngón tay đi vào thời điểm, trên người hắn cơ bắp bởi vì ngắn ngủi khó chịu khẩn trương kéo căng. Hắn tưởng tượng lấy Ben Ở phía sau hắn, dùng đầu lưỡi đảo qua cột sống của hắn, trêu đến hắn trùng điệp thở dốc hai tiếng.

Nhưng là cái này không đủ. Hắn mở to mắt cười nhạo mình một chút, hắn hiện tại tựa như một cái bị trong tưởng tượng hoàn mỹ vô khuyết nam nhân vứt bỏ cô nương, chỉ có thể vọng tưởng mình vĩnh viễn cũng không chiếm được đồ vật. Hắn hít mũi một cái, ngực dần dần lan tràn ra đâm nhói để hắn đem mặt mình vùi vào gối đầu bên trong. Hiện tại tốt, hắn thật như cái thất tình cô nương đồng dạng trong phòng khóc lên.

Henry Cố gắng với tới mình sau huyệt, xoay người tách ra hai chân. Hắn đưa tay trái ra vuốt ve hạ thể của mình, tay phải lại tham tiến vào một ngón tay, bắt đầu chậm rãi đút vào, nhẹ nhàng mài lấy mềm mại thành ruột. Hắn có thể cảm giác được mình sau huyệt nuốt hết mình đốt ngón tay, cảm giác tê dại từ hạ thân của hắn chậm rãi tuôn hướng phía trước.

Ngay tại hắn tưởng tượng lấy Ben Ngón tay thon dài đâm xuyên lấy mình thời điểm, cửa phòng của hắn bỗng nhiên bị gõ.

Ben Chụp vang Henry Cửa phòng thời điểm có chút nôn nóng mím môi một cái, gian phòng bên trong cũng không có người lập tức trả lời hắn. Nhưng là liền hắn biết, tại kết thúc xong hôm nay hành trình về sau, Henry Cũng không có đi địa phương khác mà là trực tiếp trở về khách sạn.

Hắn đang quyết định làm chuyện này trước kia suy tư thật lâu, nếu quả như thật nói có chuyện gì để hắn quyết định đối mặt mình những cái kia nhỏ ý tưởng, đó chính là từ đập xong BVS Mà lại cách lâu như vậy về sau, hắn thật không có cách nào trông thấy cái kia so với mình tuổi trẻ, cười lên thật giống một cái mặt trời giống như người tại bên cạnh mình cẩn thận từng li từng tí vụng trộm nhìn mình chằm chằm còn mưu toan không bị phát hiện.

Ben Đã từng muốn để cho mình kỳ quái tâm tư theo thời gian chậm rãi bị làm hao mòn rơi, bất quá hắn phát hiện cái này hoàn toàn không được việc. Đương Henry Xuất hiện lần nữa ở bên cạnh hắn, sau đó đối với mình những cái kia khích lệ cùng ánh mắt đỏ mặt chỉ có thể cười ngây ngô thời điểm, là hắn biết mình tuyệt không có khả năng vứt bỏ những cái kia đáng chết ảo tưởng.

Hắn lại đưa tay gõ cửa một cái, lần này mới nghe được gian phòng bên trong Henry Mang theo điểm mơ hồ thanh âm.

Ta cho là ngươi đã ngủ.Ben Tựa ở hắn trên khung cửa, tựa hồ đang chờ được mời tiến đối phương gian phòng bên trong đi.

Ta đang định ngủ. Ngươi ngày mai không phải muốn đuổi máy bay?Henry Dùng sức vuốt vuốt ánh mắt của mình, muốn dùng dạng này tiểu động tác che giấu hắn vừa rồi khóc qua mà phiếm hồng hốc mắt.

Ben Nhún vai, đó cũng không phải rất gấp. Bất quá ngươi hôm nay thăm hỏi rất không tệ.

Tạ ơn.Henry Mím môi hướng đối phương lộ ra một cái có chút ngượng ngùng cười, hắn có chút không làm rõ ràng được Ben Bỗng nhiên tìm đến hắn đến cùng là vì làm cái gì. Nếu như chỉ là nói chuyện phiếm ôn chuyện cũ, hắn cũng không cảm thấy đối phương là như vậy người.

Hai người bọn họ liền mở lấy khách sạn cửa phòng trầm mặc vài giây đồng hồ, không ai mở miệng.

Ben Hướng phía phòng nhìn lướt qua, nghiêng đầu một chút. Chúng ta có thể vào đàm sao? Đứng ở chỗ này bị nhìn thấy có thể sẽ có chút phiền toái nhỏ.

Henry Lúc này mới kịp phản ứng bọn hắn vẫn chỉ là ngăn ở cổng, hắn thậm chí đều không có mời Ben Vào cửa. Hắn lúng túng tránh ra thân đem đối phương thả tiến đến. Khóa lại phía sau cửa xoay người, hắn nhìn xem cũng không tiếp tục đi vào trong đến Ben Nghi hoặc nhíu mày.

Ngươi muốn nói thứ gì?

Ngươi thật không biết ta muốn nói cái gì sao?Ben Trông thấy hắn xoay người, bỗng nhiên đưa tay chăm chú kéo lấy hắn cánh tay, nhìn thấy Henry Có chút choáng váng biểu lộ, lại dùng chút khí lực rút nhỏ hai người bọn họ ở giữa khoảng cách.

Henry Con mắt giơ lên, cuối cùng cũng không có dừng lại tại trên mặt của đối phương, lại lần nữa rũ xuống. Hắn tận lực giả ra giả trang ra một bộ vẻ mặt vô tội nhún vai: Ta nghĩ ta thật không rõ ràng......

Đương Ben Lại gần thời điểm hắn giật nảy mình, cả người phản xạ có điều kiện bỗng nhiên hướng về sau co rụt lại, nhưng là hắn hoàn toàn quên đi cái quán rượu này gian phòng bố cục, cái ót mãnh đụng vào tường.

Bất quá so sánh với tại đầu đằng sau lan tràn ra buồn bực đau nhức tới nói, hắn hiện tại càng chú ý rơi vào bờ môi của mình bên trên nụ hôn kia, dùng sức mà tấn mãnh cướp đoạt lấy hắn không khí.

Henry Chỉ có thể cả người cứng ngắc tựa ở phía sau trên vách tường không nhúc nhích, hắn thậm chí không có dám hé miệng đi tiếp thu nụ hôn này. Trong đầu của hắn chỉ còn lại liên tiếp nghi vấn cùng sợ hãi.

Ben Tựa hồ rốt cục cảm thấy hắn không thích hợp, đình chỉ đối với hắn cường ngạnh tiến công, nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn môi của hắn mới ngẩng đầu lên, khóe môi nhếch lên một tia nụ cười như ý.

Hiện tại ngươi biết ta đến cùng muốn cái gì.

Không khí trong phòng bỗng nhiên trở nên phi thường vi diệu, Henry Bị mình vô số lần ảo tưởng qua người đè vào khách sạn cửa trước trên tường, hắn thậm chí đều không xác định chuyện này là thật phát sinh vẫn là mình uống say ảo tưởng.Ben Hô hấp nhẹ nhàng quét vào lông mi của hắn bên trên, xẹt qua mũi của hắn, gần phảng phất chỉ cần hắn ngẩng đầu liền có thể để cho mình hôn đi lên.

Ngươi biết ngươi đang làm cái gì sao? Hắn không biết mình vì cái gì như vậy khủng hoảng, quả thực liền muốn lo nghĩ chứng phát tác đồng dạng.Henry Lại cố gắng muốn đem mình co lên đến, nhưng là trên thể hình nhỏ bé khác biệt để hắn không có cách nào đào thoát đối phương giam cầm. Tựa như hắn không có cách nào thoát đi mình những cái kia đối với Ben Ảo tưởng cùng khát vọng, đây không phải là thật, ngươi cũng không muốn dạng này......

Ta biết mình đang làm cái gì, Henry. Ta mười phần xác định. Đứng ở trước mặt hắn nam nhân đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt của hắn, sau đó trượt đến hắn căng cứng trên cổ, bắt đầu chậm rãi đánh bóng lấy da của hắn, ta ở chỗ này cũng là bởi vì ta muốn ở chỗ này, không có nguyên nhân khác.

Chờ hắn rốt cục tìm về suy nghĩ của mình hắn mới phát hiện, mình cả người bị vòng tiến Ben Trong ngực, mà hắn thế mà mất mặt không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu vừa khóc.

Ta cho là ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không muốn cái này.Henry Do dự vươn tay kéo lấy Ben Món kia màu đen T Lo lắng vạt áo, siết thật chặt, phảng phất hắn buông lỏng tay người này liền sẽ chạy mất mà giấc mộng của hắn liền sẽ tỉnh lại.

Mà ngươi muốn biết ta đến cùng suy nghĩ nhiều làm như vậy, ngươi quả thực để cho ta khó mà chịu đựng.

Ben Rốt cục buông lỏng ra cánh tay của hắn, cầm thật chặt eo của hắn, cúi đầu xuống cho hắn một cái kéo dài kịch liệt hôn.Henry Hé miệng đem Ben Thả tiến đến, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đụng chạm lấy Ben Linh hoạt đầu lưỡi, mút vào đối phương mềm mại môi dưới, đưa tay trèo lên cổ của hắn.

Lần nữa lúc ngừng lại hai người bọn họ đều chỉ có thể chống đỡ lấy trán của đối phương thở hổn hển hô hấp lộn xộn, Ben Nguyên bản đặt ở trên cổ hắn tay không biết lúc nào chuyển qua hắn quần áo trong vạt áo.

Ngươi muốn cho ta dừng lại sao? Ta chỉ hỏi một lần.Ben Đối eo của hắn hung hăng bấm một cái, lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu liếm láp lên Herny Mềm mại vành tai. Nói thật, hiện tại liền xem như nghe được đối phương cự tuyệt, hắn cũng không thấy phải tự mình còn có lý trí có thể dừng lại.

Liền tranh thủ thời gian, làm ngươi muốn làm.Henry Bị đầu lưỡi của hắn làm cho toàn thân run lên, chăm chú nắm cả Ben Bả vai chống đỡ lấy mình đứng tại chỗ.

Đi trên giường.

Cởi quần áo khoảng cách Ben Cũng hoàn toàn không có nhàn rỗi, hắn T Lo lắng thoát cơ hồ chính là một giây đồng hồ sự tình. Hắn khả năng bỏ ra đại khái năm giây liền đem mình thoát đến chỉ còn cái quần lót, một bên khác Henry Thong thả bừng bừng đang cởi ra mình quần áo trong nút thắt.

Hắn đưa tay giải khai đối phương còn mặc lên người quần tây, bất quá chờ hắn cởi quần lại phát hiện phía dưới đều không mặc gì, mà lại đối phương cương chính nửa cứng ngắc lấy. Hắn nhíu mày mắt nhìn đã đỏ thấu hai gò má Henry, giờ mới hiểu được mình gõ cửa lâu như vậy đến cùng là nguyên nhân gì.

Nếu như hai ngươi giây bên trong còn không thể cởi ra áo sơ mi của ngươi, ta liền không thể tại bảo đảm nó hoàn chỉnh tính.Ben Thanh âm mang theo trầm thấp tình dục, giống như là đói bụng hồi lâu báo săn chờ đợi đi săn.

Ngay tại hắn vừa dứt lời hạ, món kia quần áo trong cũng rốt cục hoàn chỉnh rơi xuống trên sàn nhà, cùng món kia màu đen T Lo lắng đánh lấy nếp may quấn quít lấy nhau.

Ben Nắm Henry Cái cằm để hắn ngẩng đầu lên, đối phương ửng đỏ vành mắt còn giữ vừa rồi khóc qua vết tích, hắn nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo Henry Tóc để hắn ngửa về đằng sau lên lộ ra yếu ớt cổ, tại hắn hoạt động hầu kết bên trên khẽ cắn. Cởi bỏ quần áo Henry Dáng người càng để cho người mê muội, Ben Để hắn nằm trên giường tốt, hai tay đánh bóng lấy đầu gối của hắn, mở ra hai chân của hắn, cách đồ lót nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy hạ thể, hài lòng nhìn xem người trên giường toàn thân làn da dần dần bắt đầu phiếm hồng, cắn môi không dám hừ ra âm thanh.

Ta không chỉ một lần muốn cùng ngươi ân ái, nhìn xem ngươi vì ta gọi lên tiếng. Ta thậm chí ảo tưởng qua tại lễ trao giải hậu trường, tại toilet gian phòng bên trên ngươi.Ben Hạ thân tăng thêm lực đạo, tay phải tại Henry Kia ngạo nhân bộ ngực dùng sức xoa nắn, lè lưỡi tại viên kia phấn hồng núm vú chung quanh đánh lấy vòng, hắn dùng hàm răng của hắn nhẹ nhàng giật giật, thỏa mãn cảm nhận được bộ ngực chập trùng trở nên càng thêm lộn xộn.

Đừng ngừng.Henry Đỏ mặt bãi động lấy mình phần hông, muốn có được càng nhiều an ủi, Ben, cầu ngươi......

Ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội để cho ta dừng lại. Hiện tại ta cũng sẽ không...... Hắn đưa tay cách đồ lót xoa lấy lấy Henry Dần dần đứng thẳng cương, dùng sức xoa nắn hạ thể song cầu, hài lòng nghe được đối phương phát ra một tiếng khó mà ức chế rên rỉ, ...... Dừng lại.

Henry Nắm thật chặt Ben Bả vai, tùy ý đối phương một bên cởi xuống đồ lót một bên mút vào hắn đầu vú, lần này trong bọn hắn không còn có cái gì che chắn vật thể, hạ thân ma sát khoái cảm để hắn càng ngày càng không thể thỏa mãn, đối với Ben Khao khát để hắn không có cách nào lại bảo trì lý trí, hắn dần dần tăng tốc phần hông đong đưa, nhưng lại lập tức bị chăm chú bóp lấy eo.

Đừng quá sốt ruột, chúng ta có nhiều thời gian.Ben Nhìn xem trong mắt bắt đầu nổi lên hơi nước Henry, cúi đầu xuống hôn một cái khóe mắt của hắn, đưa tay vòng qua phía sau lưng của hắn bắt đầu xoa bóp cửa huyệt chung quanh cơ bắp, để nó trầm tĩnh lại.

Henry Nguyên bản nằm ở trên giường, Ben Hai tay xuyên qua dưới nách của hắn, vây quanh sau lưng vì hắn làm khuếch trương, hắn hiện tại cả người bị ép quỳ gối trên giường, đứng thẳng lên nửa người trên bị giam cầm ở đối phương trong ngực.Ben Có chút lạnh buốt ngón tay bắt đầu ở cửa huyệt phụ cận đảo quanh, sau đó chậm rãi duỗi đi vào.

Ngươi vừa mới trong phòng tại chơi ngươi mình sao?Ben Đầu lưỡi cùng bờ môi xẹt qua bờ vai của hắn, chậm rãi liếm qua tai của hắn khuếch bốn phía, khí lưu dây thanh lấy sắc khí để tai của hắn đạo một trận ngứa, đánh hắn toàn thân run lên, ta có thể cảm giác nó chăm chú hút lấy tay của ta, vậy ta coi như đó là cái mời?

Ta muốn để ngươi tiến đến......Henry Đã không lo được mình tự an ủi khuếch trương bị phát hiện sự thật, nếu như bây giờ không phải Ben Hai tay ôm thật chặt hắn, hắn khẳng định đã ngồi bệt xuống trên sàn nhà, mềm thành một đám bùn, ta vừa rồi tại tự an ủi......

Nghĩ đến ta? Ân?

Nghĩ đến ngươi.

Ben Tay từ hắn khe mông xẹt qua cửa huyệt, đảo qua túi túi, cầm hắn đã đứng thẳng cương bắt đầu dùng sức khuấy động. Đầu của hắn cơ hồ đã bắt đầu cắt đứt quan hệ, ngoại trừ dần dần lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng không ức chế được tiếng rên rỉ, hắn cơ hồ cái gì đều không cảm giác được. Nếu như còn có cái gì, đó chính là phía trước kích thích để hắn sau huyệt cảm thấy càng thêm trống rỗng.

Tiến đến, Ben......Henry Cảm thấy mình thanh âm đã mang theo có chút tiếng khóc lóc, hắn không có cách nào ngăn cản mình phát run thân thể muốn càng nhiều.

Ngươi muốn cho ta tiến vào ngươi làm cái gì?Ben Rốt cục buông tha lý trí đã bắt đầu sụp đổ người trẻ tuổi, đem hắn trở mình, duy trì quỳ sấp tư thế, hắn đưa tay đi lấy đầu giường bên trên khách sạn vật dụng, duy trì mình còn sót lại không nhiều ý thức mang lên trên áo mưa.

Ta muốn để ngươi chơi ta, cầu......Henry Câu nói này còn chưa nói xong, Ben Liền nắm lấy eo của hắn hung hăng đối cửa huyệt cắm vào, kia nửa câu nói sau triệt để thành biến điệu thét lên bị hô lên.

Bởi vì lúc trước trong phòng một mình vì chính mình làm khuếch trương, Henry Sau huyệt rất tốt đã dung nạp Ben Kích thước, đứng thẳng tráng kiện âm hành cơ hồ đều chui vào trong cơ thể của hắn.Ben Nắm thật chặt eo của hắn bên cạnh, ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể thông qua liên tiếp bàn tay truyền hướng đang chậm rãi đút vào người. Hắn cúi người xuống tại Henry Trên lưng rơi xuống mấy cái trấn an hôn, để hắn buông lỏng mình. Chậm rãi khai thác để dưới thân người tiểu huyệt từng chút từng chút toàn bộ mở ra, cuối cùng hoàn toàn ngậm lấy Ben Cự vật.

Ben......Henry Nằm lỳ ở trên giường nặng nề thở dốc, trong thanh âm bất tri bất giác lại mang tới một điểm giọng mũi hô hào tên của hắn, để hắn không tự chủ được cảm thấy hạ thân lại trướng một vòng.

Hắn cơ hồ là không có ngừng lập tức bắt đầu tăng nhanh tốc độ, hắn đổi lấy góc độ ở phía sau hắn đâm vào lấy cái kia có chút phiếm hồng cửa huyệt, tại một lần về sau, hắn cảm thấy dưới thân người thân thể mãnh run lên, phát ra một tiếng gấp gáp kêu sợ hãi.Ben Cong lên khóe miệng, đem hắn thân trên kéo, đem Henry Khoan hậu bả vai tựa ở lồng ngực của mình, một cái tay đưa tay vây quanh phía trước bắt đầu lột động đến hắn đã bắt đầu bài tiết trước dịch âm hành, một cái tay khác tiến vào hắn mở ra miệng bên trong, gảy lên kia mềm mại đầu lưỡi.

Tơ bạc thuận Henry Khóe miệng bắt đầu hướng phía dưới sa sút, lôi ra một đầu dâm mỹ ngấn nước.Ben Cắm vừa nhanh vừa độc, Henry Cho là hắn dưới dương vật một lần tiến công đều có thể đội lên hắn dạ dày. Cả phòng chỉ có hắn không ức chế được rên rỉ cùng Ben Nặng nề hô hấp, hắn cảm thấy mình trong đầu hiện tại chỉ còn lại túi túi bởi vì trừu sáp đập vào hắn giữa đùi thanh âm, còn có từng đợt từng đợt hóa thành nước biển chăm chú siêu vòng quanh hắn tứ chi khoái cảm.

Ben Đều có thể nghe được Henry Dần dần tăng tốc nhịp tim, kia trái tim thanh âm phảng phất nó một giây sau liền muốn từ trong lồng ngực đụng tới. Hắn biết mình cũng cùng đối phương không kém là bao nhiêu, hắn vừa muốn đem người này đè lên giường hung hăng thảo tiến nệm bên trong đi, để hắn ngoại trừ kêu khóc run rẩy bên ngoài cái gì cũng không thể làm.

Đang làm rõ ràng đối phương điểm mẫn cảm vị trí về sau, hắn rút ra chính mình âm hành hướng phía cái hướng kia hung hăng đâm đi vào, kia màu hồng phấn cửa huyệt bởi vì nhanh chóng ra vào cũng không thể hoàn toàn khép kín, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể nhìn thấy phấn nộn ruột thịt rất nhỏ rung động. Dâm mỹ tiếng nước phối hợp hai người kia thở dốc trong phòng một lần một lần quanh quẩn.

Tại mấy lần dùng sức ra vào về sau, Henry Hô hấp tần suất đột nhiên tăng tốc, hắn bỗng nhiên duỗi ra hai tay nắm ở Ben Cánh tay, cong người lên co rút lấy thét lên lên tiếng, đứng thẳng âm hành trong tay của đối phương chợt bắn ra, bạch trọc tinh dịch rơi đầy bụng của hắn, có chút vụn vặt lẻ tẻ còn dính tại thưa thớt trên lông mu.

Sinh lý tính nước mắt từ nguyên bản liền khóc qua trong mắt tuôn ra, Ben Tách ra qua Henry Đầu, từng chút từng chút liếm sạch những cái kia trong suốt chất lỏng. Hắn rút ra chính mình đã cứng rắn thấy đau hạ thể, hung hăng tại Henry Trên mông vỗ một cái, đổi lấy một tiếng mang theo khóc nức nở kêu khóc.

Rất hiển nhiên vừa rồi mãnh liệt cao trào để Henry Còn mê thất tại trong khoái cảm, hắn đem đối phương theo về trên giường, mềm mại nệm tránh khỏi nam nhân ở giữa thô bạo tình ái tạo thành thân thể tổn thương.Ben Ném đi kia dính lấy dịch ruột non áo mưa, đem mình nóng lên sưng âm hành dùng sức tại Henry Đầy đặn trên mông lung tung đâm vào ma sát. Lồng ngực của hắn dính sát đối phương phía sau lưng, hạ thân ma sát khoái cảm để hắn không cách nào tự đè xuống thỏa mãn thở hào hển.Henry Bị hắn đè xuống giường, có chút vểnh lên bờ mông nghênh hợp hắn đong đưa.

Mỗi lần ngươi tại studio, tại phỏng vấn bên trong cười lên dáng vẻ đều để ta muốn đem ngươi đè xuống đất hung hăng làm một lần, ngươi cũng là nghĩ như vậy chính là sao? Ân? Ngươi cũng nhớ ta làm như vậy ngươi, để ngươi ngoại trừ càng không ngừng bắn ra cái gì cũng không cần nghĩ, đúng không?Ben Xoa nắn Henry Đỏ lên đầu vú, gặm cắn hắn trên gáy mềm mại làn da, trong ngực cái này nam nhân đỏ lên bên lỗ tai nói hạ lưu.

...... Ngô.......Ben.

Hắn đem âm hành kẹt tại đối phương trong khe đít, thô bạo mài cọ lấy, rốt cục tại một cái động thân về sau, hắn dùng sức xoa nắn đối phương đầy đặn mông thịt bắn ra.

Ben Ghé vào Henry Trên lưng, cảm nhận được dưới thân người tại mình bắn ra về sau cũng là một trận cơ bắp căng cứng run rẩy, hắn trên giường đổi tư thế, đem Henry Lật lên, nhìn thấy nguyên bản bởi vì lần thứ nhất xuất tinh về sau âm hành lại phun ra một chút bạch trọc chất lỏng.

Hai người bọn họ toàn thân là mồ hôi dinh dính ôm ở cùng một chỗ, Henry Thân thể cũng bởi vì trong thời gian ngắn lần thứ hai cao trào có chút co rút, bụng dưới căng thẳng dính lấy không biết là hai người bọn họ ai tinh dịch.

Henry Tay cùng tay của hắn quấn giao cùng một chỗ, ở trong tay của hắn, tay của đối phương có vẻ hơi nhỏ đáng yêu. Hắn không khỏi bắt đầu tưởng tượng Henry Tay nhỏ bao trùm tại hắn cứng trên âm hành là cái dạng gì.

Ben.

Yes?

Ben.Henry Mang theo điểm màu xanh nâu con mắt rốt cục tìm về tiêu điểm, hắn vô ý thức tới gần Ben Ngay tại vuốt ve hắn gương mặt tay, ngoẹo đầu cọ xát.

Lần này hắn rốt cục phát hiện một điểm vấn đề, Ben Nghiêng thân chống lên mình, lợi dụng cái đầu bên trên vi diệu chênh lệch đem Henry Bao phủ tại cái bóng của hắn bên trong. Ta ở đây.

Ta cho là ta vĩnh viễn cũng chờ không đến. Ta cho là ngươi xưa nay không muốn...... Ta.

Hắn mang theo có chút bất đắc dĩ lại đau lòng thở dài cúi đầu, dùng một cái từ mở đầu hắn liền thua thiệt ôn nhu hôn đánh gãy đối phương bản thân hoài nghi.

Ta biết là, ngươi chính là ta hiện tại duy nhất muốn hết thảy.

【END】

Đều là áo choàng sai Olamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Tuyệt đối không được tại khai mạc trước uống cà phê.

Ngay tại studio bị uy á dán tại giữa không trung Henry Cavill Tiên sinh sắc mặt có chút cứng ngắc tại trong vòng nửa canh giờ lần thứ ba cảnh cáo mình.

Bọn hắn hiện tại ngay tại đập một cái cần siêu nhân rơi xuống ống kính, hắn bị treo ở giữa không trung, xuyên siêu nhân món kia màu lam quần áo bó chế phục, càng không ngừng bị từ chỗ cao xoay tròn lấy hạ xuống giảm xóc trên nệm.Zack Ngồi tại camera đằng sau quan sát đến vỗ xuống đến bộ phận, sau đó chỉ huy bọn hắn cải biến một chút quay chụp góc độ hoặc là vì hắn uốn nắn uốn nắn động tác.

Hắn từ trên đệm đứng lên, mặc dù hắn rất không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng là hắn thật phi thường cần phải đi một chuyến phòng vệ sinh. Nhưng là chỉ là trang bị bên trên những này uy á liền đủ đoàn làm phim cùng hắn phiền phức, cho nên hắn hiện tại tình nguyện nhịn thêm đợi đến một màn này kết thúc, dạng này hắn liền có thể nghỉ ngơi thật tốt.

Henry Lại một lần nữa bị kéo lên thời điểm, trong lòng của hắn yên lặng cầu nguyện cái này một lần có thể thông qua.

Ben Hôm nay bộ phận đã đập xong, mà lại ngay tại sát vách lều. Hắn cùng Henry Đại bộ phận phần diễn đều là tách ra quay chụp, cho nên mặc kệ bọn hắn hai người ai kết thúc sớm một chút, đều sẽ đi chờ đợi một cái khác cùng một chỗ về phòng nghỉ hoặc là bọn hắn xe kéo bên trong.

Hắn rón rén đi tới, đứng tại nhân viên công tác bên ngoài nhìn xem lục màn trước Henry. Hắn ở trong lòng cảm tạ một lần chuyên gia thiết kế thời trang, món kia màu xanh đậm bó sát người chế phục đem thân thể của đối phương đường cong mười phần hoàn mỹ vẽ ra. Cường tráng cơ ngực xuống dưới là nắm chặt eo tuyến, lại thêm bởi vì quay chụp tràng cảnh nguyên nhân bị trừ đi món kia màu đỏ áo choàng, chặt chẽ cái mông đầy đặn liền không có chút nào che lấp hiện ra.

Ben Nhìn hắn chằm chằm trong chốc lát, ánh mắt từ bờ vai của hắn xẹt qua uốn lượn eo, cuối cùng rơi vào Henry Trên mông. Có như vậy một nháy mắt, hắn quả thật có chút không nhanh. Làm ngươi bạn trai xuyên vô cùng nóng bỏng bị dán tại uy á bên trên, chung quanh còn có một đám thưởng thức đến tâm tình vui vẻ nhân viên công tác, đây quả thật là không có cách nào để cho người ta vui vẻ đi nơi nào.

Tại Henry Nghe được Zack Hô lên OK Cái từ này thời điểm, hắn thật sự dài dáng dấp thở một hơi. Chờ không nổi nhân viên công tác đi tới giúp hắn bỏ đi những cái kia đạo cụ, hắn liền bắt đầu mình động thủ. Cũng may hắn đồ hóa trang tương đối dễ dàng, không cần chuyên môn đổi đi liền có thể đi trước phòng vệ sinh, so với Ben Món kia mặc vào sẽ rất khó cởi ra hạng nặng áo giáp tới nói, hắn đã tương đương thỏa mãn.

Henry Chỉ tới kịp cho Zack Làm thủ thế, liền vội vã xuyên qua bắt đầu thu thập đạo cụ nhân viên công tác, hướng nơi xa toilet bước nhanh đi qua. Đây là lần đầu, hắn hi vọng mình cùng mình nhân vật đồng dạng có siêu cấp tốc độ, có thể để cho hắn lập tức xuất hiện trong phòng vệ sinh.

Sốt ruột đi chỗ nào?Ben Bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại bên cạnh hắn, đi theo hắn bước nhanh đi tới, để cho ta đoán xem, phòng vệ sinh?

Ta liền không nên uống ly kia cà phê.Henry Cắn môi một cái ảo não nói, cái này thật không phải là cái gì vui sướng thể nghiệm, nếu như Zack Lại không thả ta đi, ta không cảm thấy ta còn có thể bảo trụ bộ đồng phục này.

Bởi vì vừa rồi quay phim nguyên nhân, lại thêm đi đường tốc độ, Henry Mang trên mặt điểm điểm đỏ ửng, trên trán còn mang theo một tầng hơi mỏng mồ hôi.Ben Cảm thấy mình còn có thể nhịn xuống không có bổ nhào qua, có thể là bởi vì bọn hắn đều là minh tinh, đồng thời chung quanh còn có lui tới đi lại nhân viên công tác.

Cũng may cái phòng vệ sinh không có người sử dụng.Henry Cơ hồ tại Ben Đóng cửa lại thời điểm liền bắt đầu đưa tay kéo chế phục phía sau khóa kéo. Nhưng là hắn chỉ kéo xuống một điểm, bởi vì chế phục rất căng, hắn đành phải quay đầu xin giúp đỡ mà nhìn xem người đứng phía sau.

Ben Nhìn xem Henry Đưa lưng về phía hắn, toàn bộ phần lưng hoàn toàn khoảng cách gần hiện ra tại trước mắt của hắn. Bóp méo cái mông bị bóng loáng quần áo chặt chẽ bao vây lấy, những cái kia cơ bắp mười phần hoàn mỹ, đặc biệt là đương Henry Bỗng nhiên hướng hắn tới gần để hắn hỗ trợ kéo quần áo một chút khóa kéo, hắn cảm thấy mình thật không cách nào nhẫn nại muốn vuốt ve xoa lấy cái kia đầy đặn bờ mông.

Hắn thả chậm kéo xuống Henry Đồ hóa trang khóa kéo động tác, cái này khiến đối phương không hiểu quay đầu nhìn điều này hắn, có chút nóng nảy thúc giục hắn: Ben, ngươi đang làm cái gì?

Ngươi cả ngày cứ như vậy để trần phía sau lưng đi tới đi lui?Ben Ôm eo của hắn đem hắn ấn vào trong ngực, một cái tay khác từ đã kéo ra trong khóa kéo duỗi đi vào, không có áo choàng, cũng không mặc áo khoác?

Henry Giờ mới hiểu được hắn muốn làm gì, mặc dù hắn xưa nay sẽ không cự tuyệt Ben Muốn làm sự tình, nhưng là hiện tại hắn thật không cảm thấy mình âm hành cùng niệu đạo có thể chịu được cái gì kích thích. Hắn cảm giác được Ben Có chút băng lãnh hai tay bắt đầu đem cái này siêu nhân chế phục từ trên vai của hắn hướng xuống lột, bộ y phục này xác thực phi thường không tốt thoát, cho nên đối phương cố gắng một hồi lâu mới đem nó cởi ra.

Đồ hóa trang lỏng loẹt đổ đổ treo ở hắn xương hông chỗ, bởi vì là liên thể áo nguyên nhân, cho nên muốn toàn bộ cởi xuống liền phải trước cởi xuống hắn đỏ giày mới được. Căn này có chút nhỏ phòng vệ sinh dung nạp hai người bọn họ nam nhân là không có vấn đề gì, nhưng là muốn làm gì lớn động tác vẫn là có một chút độ khó.

Ben Từ trong quần áo móc ra hắn âm hành, chăm chú giữ lại đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, một cái tay khác chậm rãi vuốt ve hắn lấy mềm mại túi túi.Henry Kém chút hai chân mềm nhũn ngồi dưới đất đi, hắn phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi mà kinh hoảng nghẹn ngào, lập tức vươn tay chống đỡ trước mặt dán gạch men sứ vách tường.

Chờ..... Chờ một chút......Ben.Henry Cảm thấy đối phương đã hơi có chút cương lão nhị cách đầu kia tại trong phim ảnh thuộc về Bruce Wayne Quần tây, chính ma sát hắn giữa đùi, hắn cắn chặt môi, để phòng mình rên rỉ lên tiếng.

Mặc dù cái mông của ngươi thật rất đẹp, Henry baby.Ben Cầm hắn âm hành tay dùng chút khí lực đem hắn chăm chú quấn trong ngực, động cũng không cách nào động, nhưng là cái này không biểu hiện ta thích bọn chúng bị tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy.

Ngô...... Cho nên đây là, ân, ghen ghét?Henry Thân trên hoàn toàn trần trụi, mặc dù có một chút lạnh, nhưng là phía sau lưng của hắn dính sát Ben Ấm áp lồng ngực, đối phương kia cường tráng bộ ngực để hắn cảm giác mười phần đáng tin.

Không. Toàn thế giới hiện tại cũng đang ghen tị ta, bởi vì ta ngay tại trong phòng vệ sinh chơi hắn nhóm siêu nhân.Ben Tay thuận Henry Túi túi vuốt ve đến bao khỏa tại đồ hóa trang bên trong trên đùi, quần áo căng cứng làm cho hắn càng thêm dùng sức nhéo nhéo ngay tại có chút phát run cơ bắp.

Henry Phát ra một tiếng buồn cười, lập tức bị Ben Xoa lấy lấy hắn âm hành động tác khiến cho toàn thân cứng ngắc. Hắn có thể rõ ràng nghe được Ben Mang theo tình dục tiếng thở dốc tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong quanh quẩn, tràn ngập lỗ tai của hắn, để hắn âm hành cứng rắn càng thêm lợi hại. Nhưng là, trong bụng gấp kìm nén mắc tiểu cùng không ngừng tích lũy khoái cảm dần dần bắt đầu hỗn loạn lên.

Ben Biết hắn muốn tiểu tiện, cho nên tay trái của hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có buông ra qua hắn âm hành phía trước. Bây giờ đối phương tay phải ngay tại hắn giữa đùi vừa đi vừa về ma sát, xoa lấy lấy hắn khe mông, ở phía trên lưu lại mấy cái đỏ tươi chỉ ấn.

Hắn chỉ có thể ngửa về đằng sau ngẩng đầu lên tựa ở Ben Trên bờ vai, dù cho cắn môi, hắn rên rỉ cùng kêu rên cũng vẫn là sẽ từ khóe miệng của hắn cùng trong lỗ mũi vụng trộm tiết lộ ra ngoài.Henry Hiện tại chỉ có thể đem mình nhét vào Ben Trong ngực, để phòng không ngừng phát run hai chân không cách nào chèo chống mình mà rơi trên mặt đất đi.

Ben Hai ngón tay tại hắn sau huyệt bên trong chậm rãi xoay tròn khuếch trương lấy, không ngừng bị mở ra thân thể càng phát ra mẫn cảm. Hắn khó nhịn vặn vẹo một chút eo của mình, hướng về sau ủi ủi cái mông, khó nhịn tại Ben Đã cứng hạ bộ đỉnh một chút.

Nhanh...... Tiến đến.

Cứ như vậy thích ta chơi ngươi sao?Ben Ở bên tai của hắn thỏa mãn cười một tiếng, kéo ra quần tây khóa kéo, đem mình đã cương âm hành móc ra, tại Henry Trên mông cọ xát, đây chính là Gucci Chuyên môn làm theo yêu cầu quần.

Henry Cảm nhận được Ben Tráng kiện âm hành chống đỡ tại huyệt của hắn miệng, tràng đạo bị dị vật chậm rãi tiến vào cảm giác để hắn ai oán một tiếng. Sau huyệt kích thích để hắn đã muốn bắn ra, nhưng là bị chăm chú án lấy âm hành chỉ có thể tạm thời nhẫn nại lấy.

Ben Tay phải vây quanh trước người hắn bắt đầu đùa bỡn lên hắn bao tinh hoàn cùng âm hành, một trước một sau song trọng kích thích để Henry Hoàn toàn không có cách nào lại nhẫn nại xuống dưới, hắn nửa mở con mắt, tại một đợt lại một đợt trong khoái cảm bị dần dần bao phủ. Hắn bị người sau lưng dùng sức trừu sáp điều khiển lấy, Ben Âm hành chuẩn xác không sai lầm đỉnh làm ma sát hắn điểm mẫn cảm, để toàn thân hắn đều bị va chạm làm cho càng không ngừng đung đưa.

Van ngươi......Ben, ta...... Để cho ta...... Ra......

Henry Cái mông bị hắn âm hành một chút lại một chút vạch ra, kia giấu ở hai cái đầy đặn khe mông ở giữa tiểu huyệt không ngừng phun ra nuốt vào lấy hắn lão nhị.Ben Cảm thấy mình cực hạn cũng nhanh đến, hắn đem người trong ngực hướng về phía trước đè vào trước mặt trên vách tường, khuỷu tay chống tại Henry Trên trán, để trán của hắn không đến mức tại thân thể lắc lư thời điểm bị băng lãnh cứng rắn gạch men sứ đụng vào.

Henry......Ben Nghe bị hắn thao bắt đầu thấp giọng khóc nức nở người yêu, nhẹ nhàng mút vào đối phương đỏ lên phần gáy cùng vành tai, vì ta bắn ra.

Ngay tại hắn thoại âm rơi xuống thời điểm, hắn buông lỏng ra một mực giam cấm đối phương âm hành tay. Hắn cảm thấy người trong ngực thân thể một cái căng cứng, bao vây lấy hắn sau huyệt bỗng nhiên nắm chặt, Henry Phát ra một tiếng đổi giọng tiếng la khóc, bị hắn buông ra cương bỗng nhiên phun ra một cỗ màu vàng nhạt nước tiểu.

Ước chừng qua vài giây đồng hồ, Henry Mới xấu hổ hách ý thức được mình bị Ben Thao đến bài tiết không kiềm chế. Mặc dù cái này ở mức độ rất lớn là bởi vì kia bị đáng chết cà phê, nhưng là vẫn để hắn một nháy mắt mặt đỏ lên. Hắn nắm thật chặt người yêu cánh tay, thoát lực đứng tại chỗ. Gắng gượng tại phần bụng âm hành tại Ben Bắn vào hắn cái mông thời điểm, run rẩy đồng thời bắn ra một đợt màu trắng tinh dịch.

Ben Thay hắn lột mấy lần vừa mới bắn xong âm hành, nhìn xem hai người bọn họ rối loạn trạng thái, từ bỏ ôm chặt trong ngực người.

Henry Tựa ở trên ngực của hắn, cúi đầu liếc nhìn mình đồ hóa trang, tuyệt vọng thở dài.

Ta cảm thấy mình khả năng không sống tới quay chụp kết thúc ngày đó, trang phục sư có thể sẽ giết ta.

Nếu như hắn lần sau không cho ngươi ít đồ che điểm cái mông của ngươi, ta có thể sẽ trước hết giết hắn.Ben Cúi đầu xuống cho hắn một cái ôn nhu hôn, bất mãn nói, ta là nghiêm túc.

【END】

Đột phát sự kiện Olamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
Sự tình phát sinh có chút đột nhiên.

Henry Tại Luân Đôn lần đầu sau tụ hội chuẩn bị kết thúc thời điểm cảm giác được có chút không quá dễ chịu, kỳ thật hắn từ nơi này Party Vừa mới bắt đầu thời điểm liền có chút không được bình thường, chỉ là hắn cho là mình u ám nguyên nhân là bởi vì vào lúc ban đêm gió lớn thổi hắn có chút cảm mạo mà thôi. Chờ hắn uống một chút rượu về sau, đối với có chút phát nhiệt thân thể hắn cũng chỉ là coi là kia là cồn mang đến một bộ phận kết quả, dù sao hắn phát tình kỳ còn có vài ngày mới có thể đến.

Mặc dù tụ hội bên trên đã không có rất nhiều người, hắn cũng chỉ là cùng mấy người bằng hữu ngồi tại ghế sô pha bên trong uống vào bia trò chuyện, nhưng là càng ngày càng nhiều người bắt đầu hướng phương hướng của hắn đưa tới nghi hoặc hoặc là xấu hổ ánh mắt lúc, hắn mới ý thức tới khả năng có chút đại sự không ổn.

Amy Là cái thứ nhất kịp phản ứng người. Mặc dù vị bằng hữu kia của hắn là một cái chính cống Beta, nhưng là chỉ bằng lấy mấy cái Alpha Ngo ngoe muốn động phản ứng, nàng liền biết xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nhưng mà cái này còn không phải xấu nhất tình huống, bết bát nhất chính là, hắn Alpha Còn xa tại nửa cái thành thị bên ngoài tham gia một cái tiết mục thu.

Chúng ta tốt nhất tại ngươi còn có thể đi đường thời điểm về khách sạn đi.Amy Lôi kéo cánh tay của hắn đem hắn nhét vào trong xe, thay hắn cài tốt dây an toàn, sau đó chui vào ghế lái.

Ta coi là còn có vài ngày mới có thể tiến vào phát tình kỳ.Henry Có chút xấu hổ hách mím môi một cái, hắn cảm giác được trong thân thể nhiệt độ từng chút từng chút đang gia tăng, hắn chỉ có thể chăm chú nắm chặt dây an toàn để cho mình bảo trì nhẫn nại, hắn cũng không muốn làm bẩn Amy Xe tòa.

Ta cho Ben Phát tin nhắn, tin tưởng hắn khẳng định sẽ rất nhanh chạy tới.Amy Đang chờ đèn đỏ thời điểm cho hắn một cái trấn an tiếu dung, sau đó nhìn một chút sắc mặt bắt đầu đỏ lên Henry, trêu chọc nói, nói thật, ngươi cảm thấy ta còn có thể bảo trụ xe của ta tòa sao?

Cám ơn trời đất ngươi rốt cục trở về.Amy Mở cửa phòng thời điểm liền thấy một cái mở rộng ra quần áo trong cổ áo, thậm chí liền âu phục áo khoác cũng không mặc Ben Affleck Ở trước mặt của hắn thở hơi hổn hển, nàng thức thời từ trên bàn cầm lấy bao tay của mình, sau đó nhanh chóng từ trong phòng rời đi.

Ben......

Henry Cả người bởi vì chính mình Alpha Xuất hiện đốt càng thêm nghiêm trọng, hắn cảm thấy mình cái mông cùng dưới thân phủ lên khăn tắm đã triệt để bị làm ẩm ướt, hắn khó chịu dùng ngón tay ở phía sau huyệt bên trong điều khiển lấy, nhưng là điểm này cũng không thể thỏa mãn hắn.

Ben Tiếp vào Amy Cho hắn phát tới tin tức sau liền lập tức hướng khách sạn đuổi, thậm chí không có mở ra môn hắn đều có thể nghe được hắn Omega Nồng đậm thơm ngọt mùi, giống như là hòa tan ô mai sô cô la, để hắn hận không thể lập tức đem đối phương đặt tại trên sàn nhà từ đầu đến chân toàn bộ liếm sạch sẽ.

Đáng chết.Ben Từ Amy Đóng cửa phòng một khắc này bắt đầu cởi quần áo, hắn tại khách sạn trong thang máy liền đã bỏ đi âu phục áo khoác đồng thời lấy xuống cà vạt. Bởi vì Henry Đột nhiên sớm phát tình kỳ, hắn thậm chí quần áo cũng không kịp đổi liền từ tiết mục hiện trường rời đi.

Ngươi thật là đáng chết gợi cảm. Hắn vươn tay nhéo nhéo Henry Phần gáy, bàn tay thuận lưng của hắn trượt đến đối phương mềm mại bóng loáng trên mông, nơi đó hiện tại đã biến thành ướt sũng một mảnh, mang theo dâm mỹ thủy quang.

Henry Cảm thấy trên thân mỗi một tấc bị Ben Tay vuốt ve qua làn da cũng giống như bị lửa đốt lên đồng dạng, hắn khó nhịn tại trên giường đơn mài cọ lấy mình âm hành, nhưng lại đổi lấy trên mông một cái cái tát vang dội. Mặc dù Ben Khí lực cũng không lớn, nhưng là nhói nhói cảm giác cùng xấu hổ làm cho hắn chỉ có thể nằm lỳ ở trên giường đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu bên trong.

Cả phòng tràn đầy hai người nồng đậm tin tức tố hương vị, không ngừng kích thích bọn hắn giác quan.

Sau huyệt bài tiết chất lỏng thuận Henry Bao tinh hoàn cùng bẹn đùi bộ chảy xuống, cho nên hắn đã không phân biệt được dưới thân ga giường đến cùng là bị cái gì làm ướt. Hắn hiện tại trong đầu ngoại trừ cần hắn Alpha Hung hăng thao hắn đem hắn đằng sau cái kia ẩm ướt cộc cộc lỗ nhỏ lấp đầy bên ngoài, cái gì đều nghĩ không được.

Ben Nhanh chóng lột quần lót của mình, hắn âm hành tại bước vào gian phòng bên trong một khắc này liền bắt đầu phát cứng rắn. Phát tình kỳ Omega Tin tức tố để hắn hoàn toàn vứt bỏ trước đó ôn nhu cùng kiên nhẫn, hắn chỉ tới kịp đeo lên đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường áo mưa. Một giây sau liền bò tới trên giường, đem cái kia nắm vuốt góc chăn không ngừng rên rỉ người lật lên.

Henry Chỉ tới kịp nắm chặt Ben Bả vai, hắn cảm nhận được đối phương lão nhị tinh chuẩn địt vào mình sau trong huyệt. Đột nhiên xuất hiện cảm giác thỏa mãn cùng không có khuếch trương đau đớn để hắn dương cổ lên phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi thét lên, hắn cảm thấy mình cương bị kẹp ở hai người bọn họ phần bụng ở giữa, bởi vì thân thể lắc lư bị không ngừng mà lề mề đè xuống.

Thỏa mãn sao? Ân? Thích không? Mỗi lần nhìn xem ngươi dục cầu bất mãn dáng vẻ ta đều nghĩ bắn tại ngươi bên trong.Ben Tại Henry Cái mông đầy đặn bấm một cái, lập tức lưu lại một cái dấu đỏ.

Cầu ngươi bắn...... Bắn vào......Henry Cảm giác được Alpha Tráng kiện âm hành tại cái mông của mình bên trong dùng sức đỉnh lộng lấy, một đợt lại một đợt xông tới dậy sóng cùng khoái cảm để hắn khó mà tự điều khiển phát run. Hắn xưa nay không biết mình dễ dàng như vậy liền sẽ bị thao khóc, yếu ớt tuyến lệ tựa như là nới lỏng chốt mở vòi nước đồng dạng, càng không ngừng dũng mãnh tiến ra to như hạt đậu nước mắt.

Ben Đem hắn hai chân triệt để hướng hai bên mở ra, rút ra mình âm hành vỗ vỗ hắn đã bị xoa lấy đỏ lên khe mông, ngay sau đó nhắm ngay cái kia bởi vì cơ bắp co vào không ngừng khép mở miệng nhỏ, một cái động thân đem hắn cương hung hăng cắm vào, túi túi đập vào Henry Trên mông phát ra tiếng vang to lớn.

Ta suy nghĩ nhiều đem ngươi tại trên giường của ta làm mang thai, ta phải sâu sâu bắn vào tử cung của ngươi ngươi, tại trong thân thể của ngươi thành kết để ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng chạy không thoát.

Henry Thậm chí đều không có khí lực bắt lấy cái gì, hắn khóc nức nở rên rỉ nâng lên cái mông của mình, hoàn toàn nuốt sống Ben Cây kia coi như tại bình thường cũng có được để cho người ta sợ hãi thán phục chiều dài âm hành, không ngừng nghênh hợp cái này đung đưa eo của mình. Hắn cảm thấy mình đều muốn bị Ben Hung ác trừu sáp đính đến đụng vào đầu giường, không ngừng bị đối phương lão nhị mài lấy điểm mẫn cảm mang theo khoái cảm tê dại để hắn chỉ có thể vô ý thức nam ni.

...... Ngươi thật lớn...... Dùng sức chơi ta, xin nhờ......

Ben Thậm chí đều không dùng tay dây vào hắn đứng thẳng lấy âm hành, chỉ là không ngừng mà trong cơ thể hắn biến đổi bắn vọt góc độ, ngón chân của hắn bởi vì không ngừng chồng chất khoái cảm mà cuộn mình. Đang không ngừng gia tốc mấy lần đỉnh làm về sau, Henry Gây nên thân thể giống như là một cái hiến tế người phát ra một tiếng bén nhọn hấp khí thanh co quắp bắn ra.

Lần thứ nhất xuất tinh về sau ý thức trống không chỉ kéo dài ngắn ngủi vài giây đồng hồ, hắn lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm Ben Ngay tại ôn nhu mút vào hắn đỏ lên cứng rắn núm vú. Trước ngực bị nước bọt thấm ướt đỏ Lôi càng phát ra sưng, nguyên bản bởi vì quay phim bị rèn luyện ra được bộ ngực lúc này lại có vẻ phá lệ sắc tình.

Henry Phát ra một tiếng dễ chịu thở dốc, trên thân thể bởi vì phát tình nhiệt độ mặc dù hơi có chút rút đi, nhưng là tóc của hắn đã toàn bộ bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp biến thành nguyên bản mềm mại dáng vẻ.

Đừng dừng lại. Hắn ôm cổ của đối phương, dùng hai chân ôm lấy hắn Alpha Bắt đầu chậm chạp đung đưa eo của mình, hắn hiện tại liền muốn bị Ben Đè lên giường một lần lại một lần đâm thủng lấp đầy.

Ngươi cái này không biết thỏa mãn tiểu hỗn đản.Ben Dắt mắt cá chân hắn đem hắn kéo hướng mình, âm hành chôn ở trong cơ thể của hắn ma sát bài tiết ra chất lỏng tràng đạo, phấn nộn ruột thịt mang theo dịch nhờn thuận hắn trừu sáp động tác lộ ra, nhìn xem ngươi xuyên âu phục ở trước mặt ta lúc ẩn lúc hiện, ta cũng chỉ muốn làm lấy bọn hắn mặt, tại những ký giả kia đèn flash hạ đem ngươi lột sạch, sau đó lên ngươi.

Henry Chủ động nghênh hợp lên động tác của đối phương, hắn đưa tay nắm chặt mình âm hành, theo Ben Động tác xoa lấy lấy mình song cầu cùng bao tinh hoàn. Dính lấy dịch thể tính khí bị hắn khuấy động khiến cho ướt sũng, giống như là bị người liếm qua đồng dạng lộ ra mê người quang trạch.

Omega Thể chất đặc thù để cả người hắn trên giường xụi lơ thành một đoàn, cái gì đều không làm được.Ben Lão nhị còn cắm ở trong cơ thể của hắn, Henry Bị hắn một lần nữa mặt hướng xuống lật lại, ngoại trừ vểnh mông nằm lỳ ở trên giường hắn chỉ có thể rên rỉ thét chói tai vang lên nghênh đón lần thứ hai khoái cảm xung kích.

Ben Ngực dính sát phía sau lưng của hắn, đối phương thở dốc âm thanh ở bên tai của hắn không ngừng làm sâu sắc. Sau nhập tư thế tăng thêm sau huyệt những cái kia bôi trơn dịch thể, để Alpha Tráng kiện âm hành một lần lại một lần thật sâu thảo tiến cái mông của hắn bên trong.

Ben, lại sâu một điểm...... Ô......Henry Ngẩng đầu lên, Ben Ngón tay tại hắn nói chuyện khoảng cách tiến vào trong miệng của hắn, khêu lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn. Một sợi trong suốt tơ bạc bởi vì không cách nào khép kín miệng thuận cái cằm chảy xuống, hắn nức nở mồm miệng không rõ cầu xin tha thứ, nhưng là nam nhân phía sau lại giở trò xấu đè xuống hắn trên âm hành miệng nhỏ.

Hắn Alpha Tại bên gáy của hắn liếm láp lấy, Henry Tuyến thể tản ra tin tức tố để Ben Cảm thấy mình cương tại trong thân thể của hắn lại nở ra một vòng. Hắn tăng lên phần eo đong đưa biên độ, trùng điệp cắm vào Henry Trực tràng chỗ sâu. Hắn cảm thấy mình xuất tại áo mưa bên trong, âm hành tại run rẩy xuất tinh bên trong kết thành to lớn kết đem bọn hắn hai người chăm chú liền tại cùng một chỗ.

Henry Phủ phục tại đã nhăn rối loạn trên giường đơn, ánh mắt của hắn thất thần nhìn xem trong không khí nào đó một chỗ, khóe miệng chảy xuống nước bọt trên giường lưu lại một đầu tinh tế nước đọng. Cái mông của hắn bên trong còn cắm Ben Lão nhị, hắn tưởng tượng lấy hắn Alpha To dài âm hành phía trước cọ lấy tử cung của hắn, vẻn vẹn ảo tưởng đều để hắn toàn thân co rút lấy xuất tại Ben Trong tay.

Hai người bọn hắn người duy trì lấy cắm vào thành kết tư thế trên giường thở dốc một hồi lâu, nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi để bọn hắn chỉ thoáng nghỉ khẩu khí.Henry Bị Ben Từ phía sau vòng lấy kéo vào đối phương trong ngực, hắn Alpha Tản mát ra tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu tin tức tố, để hắn tại đối phương trong ngực nhịn không được cọ xát, quả nhiên đổi lấy kêu đau một tiếng cùng đánh vào trên mông trừng trị giống như bàn tay.

Đừng nhúc nhích.Ben Trong thanh âm mang theo một tia cứng ngắc, chỉ vì che giấu dần dần xông tới tình dục, ta không muốn làm tổn thương ngươi.

Henry Có chút ý đồ xấu hướng về sau ủi ủi cái mông của hắn, cảm thụ vốn chỉ là lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo ôm eo của hắn hai tay bỗng nhiên rút lại, đem hắn cố định tại chỗ cũ.

Ta thế nhưng là Superman, ngươi có thể thử một chút. Ta thật phi thường muốn để ngươi thương hại ta, phi thường hung ác cái chủng loại kia.

Ben Ở phía sau hắn phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi hừ lạnh, nhào nặn lên hắn mềm mại bẹn đùi bộ cùng sưng đỏ bộ ngực.

Chúng ta còn có rất nhiều thời gian chậm rãi trừng phạt ngươi, ta nam hài.

【END】

Tân thủ bắt được Olamicabron  
Notes:

【 Thay mặt phát 】 Tác giả: A cận  
Work Text:  
01

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là đang quay định trang chiếu thời điểm, Henry Cùng trang phục sư chào hỏi, liền thấy Ben Cùng đạo diễn cùng đi tiến đến.

Mặc dù hắn không dám nói nhìn qua Ben Affleck Tất cả phim, nhưng nhìn qua 80% Là không có vấn đề. Hắn thích vô cùng vị này đồng hành, cho nên lúc ban đầu nghe nói lần này cần cùng một chỗ quay phim thời điểm hắn cũng là hưng phấn thật lâu.

Ben, đây là chúng ta siêu nhân ----Henry Cavill.

Ben Affleck Nguyên bản tại cùng Zack Nói gì đó sự tình, bỗng nhiên bị đánh gãy thời điểm Henry Rõ ràng nhìn thấy hắn khẽ nhíu mày một cái.

Hắn đi ra phía trước, đưa tay ra cười đến dị thường vui vẻ, muốn cho đối phương lưu lại một cái tốt đẹp sơ ấn tượng.

Ngươi tốt.Ben Chỉ là nhìn hắn một cái, thậm chí đều không có lộ ra cái gì tiếu dung, chỉ là lễ tiết tính lên tiếng chào hỏi liền xoay người đi tìm hắn tạo hình sư thảo luận khôi giáp của hắn đi.

Henry Có chút lúng túng mím môi, nhìn thoáng qua đồng dạng hơi kinh ngạc Zack, cười nhún vai.

Không quan hệ, các ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ trở thành tốt cộng tác.Zack Vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, ra hiệu hắn đi trước thử trang, lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, khó tránh khỏi dạng này.

Chỉ là liền Zack Mình cũng không nghĩ tới, bọn hắn xác thực thành muốn tốt cộng tác, thậm chí so dự đoán tốt như vậy một chút.

02

Cùng Amy Lần nữa thân mật cơ hồ là chuyện trong nháy mắt, hai người bọn họ đang quay nhiếp khoảng cách bọc lấy lớn áo khoác núp ở riêng phần mình trên ghế, trong tay còn bưng lấy bốc hơi nóng cà phê.

Ta không biết vì cái gì, Ben Có phải là có chút không thích ta?Henry Nhìn xem mình a ra bạch khí có chút đáng thương nói.

Amy Nhìn thoáng qua nét mặt của hắn, vươn tay vỗ vỗ cánh tay của hắn, an ủi hắn: Không ai có thể không thích ngươi.

Lời này nghe rất kỳ quái, ta cũng không phải đôla.Henry Nở nụ cười, chúng ta cùng một chỗ huấn luyện, nhưng là hắn rất ít đang nghỉ ngơi thời điểm tới cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm. Ta đi tìm hắn mấy lần, nhưng là ta cảm giác mình tay chân vụng về, trông thấy hắn liền có chút khẩn trương, nói không nên lời đầy đủ.

Ngươi biết mình nghe như cái gì sao?Amy Uống một ngụm cà phê, kém chút bởi vì hắn câu nói sau cùng sang đến, nàng trên ghế nở nụ cười, ngươi quả thực giống như là một cái lần thứ nhất gặp phải mình ngưỡng mộ trong lòng nam hài tiểu nữ sinh. Ta cam đoan, Ben Hắn tuyệt đối sẽ thích ngươi.

Henry Ôm mình cà phê, há to miệng, nhưng lại một câu cũng chưa hề nói.

03

Không thể không nói ta có chút ghen ghét ngươi.Ben Mang theo từ tính trầm thấp tiếng nói bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại bên cạnh hắn, hắn kém chút dọa đến từ tạo hình sư dưới tay nhảy ra ngoài, hắn bỏ ra vài giây đồng hồ mới xác định mình không có lầm đối phương là đang cùng mình nói chuyện.

Henry Lập tức lộ ra loại kia giống như là nhìn thấy lễ vật giống như nụ cười xán lạn mặt, không hiểu hỏi: Vì cái gì?

Bởi vì ngươi chế phục bổng thấu.Ben Ánh mắt thuận bộ ngực của hắn hướng phía dưới đem hắn chậm rãi quét mắt một lần, nhếch miệng, ta bây giờ có thể lý giải Amy Cùng nàng nữ nhi.

Cái gì?Henry Cuối cùng từ tạo hình sư dưới tay giải thoát ra, hắn không rõ ràng cho lắm đến từ đầu đến chân nhìn một lần mình, không biết vì cái gì chủ đề bỗng nhiên từ hắn chế phục chạy tới Amy Trên người nữ nhi.

Ben Xuyên Bruce Wayne Âu phục áo lót, giao nhau lấy hai tay nghiêng đầu một chút, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu mình đối diện người trẻ tuổi kia.

Nhìn thấy dạng này ngực cùng cái mông, ta nghĩ không ai có thể nhịn được mình tay. Hắn xông đối phương nhíu mày, ánh mắt lườm liếc đối phương không có áo choàng che chắn phía sau lưng, sau đó cười đi ra, liền xem như Batman cũng khó khăn.

Henry Sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, nhìn đối phương bóng lưng, sau đó chậm rãi mặt đỏ lên.

04

Amy Hỏi ta ngươi có phải hay không không thích Henry.Gadot Tại kết thúc công việc về phòng nghỉ thời điểm đi tại Ben Bên cạnh, hững hờ nói, hắn nói chúng ta siêu nhân tựa hồ có chút uể oải.

Lúc nào ngươi cùng Amy Trở nên như thế muốn tốt?Ben Thả chậm bước chân nhìn một chút đối phương.

Gal Nhún vai, lộ ra loại kia ngươi biết biểu lộ: Các cô nương luôn luôn có biện pháp càng nhanh quen thuộc.

Tỉ như?

Cùng một chỗ ngủ......Gadot Nhìn thấy Ben Nhíu lông mày, lập tức ý thức được mình tựa hồ nói sai, không không không, chỉ là chúng ta sẽ cùng một chỗ xử lý áo ngủ tiệc tùng.

Ben Hiểu rõ nhẹ gật đầu, hắn phòng nghỉ cách rất gần cho nên rất nhanh liền đến. Hắn đứng tại cổng, vuốt vuốt mũi.

Ta không có không thích Henry. Tương phản, ta khả năng so với các ngươi nghĩ còn muốn thích hắn như vậy một điểm.

Vậy ngươi vì cái gì......Gal Đối không khí phất phất tay, ý đồ biểu đạt cảm giác của nàng.

Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều không có cảm thấy Amy Nhìn xem ngươi lóe sáng ánh mắt cùng khẩn trương hưng phấn hơi đỏ lên mặt rất thú vị?Ben Đi đến bậc thang cười cười, hắn nghe được sau lưng Gal Kia âm thanh đốn ngộ a mở ra tay, ngươi nhìn, chính là chuyện như thế.

05

Sự tình phát sinh có chút đột nhiên, Henry Cảm thấy tay bên trên trọng lượng bỗng nhiên nghiêng đến thân thể bên trái, giáo luyện của hắn chỉ tới kịp đỡ lấy thân thể của hắn, mà nâng tại trong tay tạ tay nện vào phòng huấn luyện đất xi măng bên trên, phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Khả năng có chút bị trật.Mark Cẩn thận cầm cổ tay của hắn nhìn một chút, đi bác sĩ kia, huấn luyện trước tạm dừng.

Ta dẫn hắn đi.Ben Dùng khoác lên trên vai khăn mặt lau mặt, huấn luyện của ta vừa vặn kết thúc. Đi thôi.

Bọn hắn xác nhận chỉ là rất nhỏ bị trật, Henry Rốt cục thở phào một cái, hắn kém chút coi là muốn chậm trễ quay chụp. Bác sĩ cho hắn một bình phun sương cùng túi chườm nước đá, để hắn hôm nay nghỉ ngơi trước, ngày mai lại đến nhìn xem.

Ben Mang theo hắn trở về phòng nghỉ, lại đi Mark Nơi đó nói rõ một chút tình huống. Còn tốt bọn hắn hôm nay vốn là không có quay chụp kế hoạch, cho nên cũng không cần lo lắng sẽ có cái khác ảnh hưởng.

Chỗ này đau không?Ben Ngồi đối diện với hắn đem hắn thủ đoạn đặt ở trong lòng bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng mu bàn tay của hắn.

Henry Lắc đầu, sau đó ý thức được dạng này tựa hồ có chút không quá lễ phép, lập tức lên tiếng trả lời: Không.

Vậy cái này chút đấy?Ben Lại đổi cái địa phương đụng đụng.

Khả năng ở trên nữa một điểm.Henry Khẩn trương nuốt xuống một chút, nếu như không phải sợ tăng thêm bị trật, hắn thật muốn đem tay rút trở về, loại cảm giác này để hắn phá lệ kỳ quái.

Đó chính là chỗ này?Ben Lần này dùng đầu ngón tay thuận tay của hắn trượt đến xương cổ tay phía trên, nhẹ nhàng ma sát, đúng không?

Henry Cảm thấy mình trên cổ tay nguyên bản băng thoa hạ nhiệt độ đều biến mất, hắn chỉ có thể có chút đỏ lên mặt nhẹ gật đầu. Tiếp lấy, hắn nhìn thấy người trước mặt nâng lên cổ tay của hắn, tiến tới bên mồm của mình, nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút.

Đau nhức đau nhức bay.Ben Giống như là hoàn toàn không biết mình vừa rồi làm cái gì, hướng về phía hắn nở nụ cười, ta thường xuyên đối với ta như vậy nhi tử nói, hắn có đôi khi cùng một ít sơ ý gia hỏa đồng dạng đần.

06

Tâm tình không tệ?Amy Tiến đến Henry Trước mặt, nhìn hắn bọc lấy màu đen dài áo khoác hướng phòng nghỉ đi.

Ta tâm tình vẫn luôn không tệ.Henry Cười đến lộ ra mình răng nanh.

Đi tại bên cạnh hắn Amy Im lặng liếc mắt, lười nhác chọc thủng hắn, tựa như là trước kia núp ở trong ghế cho mình phàn nàn tố khổ người là người khác giống như.

Nghe nói trước mấy ngày cổ tay của ngươi xoay đến.

Đã tốt.Henry Đưa tay trái ra cho hắn bằng hữu nhìn một chút, Ben Cho ta xoa bóp về sau liền tốt rất nhiều.

Amy Nâng lên lông mày, nhìn xem hắn: Ben?

Đối...... Đúng a.Henry Nhìn thấy Ben Xuyên Batman kia thân chế phục chính hướng bọn họ phương hướng đi tới, có chút cười xấu hổ cười, chúng ta bây giờ quan hệ rất tốt.

Amy Đương nhiên cũng nhìn thấy đi tới Ben, thế là dừng lại cùng hắn lên tiếng chào hỏi.

Henry Tại hắn đến gần mình thời điểm cười cười, hỏi hắn, ngươi hôm nay ống kính đập xong?

Không có. Bất quá làm'Hắc ám kỵ sĩ' , ta còn tưởng rằng nơi này có công chúa của ta đâu.Ben Kéo ra hắn áo khoác màu đen, màu đỏ áo choàng ở bên trong đem hắn bao vây lại, nhìn từ đằng xa tựa như là xuyên một đầu màu đỏ đại công chúa váy.

Amy Đứng ở một bên, nhìn xem Henry Ửng đỏ gương mặt cảm thấy mình giống như là minh bạch sự tình gì.

07

Ben Một mực không thích hắn kia thân cồng kềnh khôi giáp đồ hóa trang, mặc dù nó rất đẹp trai, nhìn huyễn khốc vô cùng, để hắn khổ người tăng mạnh, nhưng là cũng không có cách nào để hắn bắt đầu yêu thích.

Đặc biệt là bọn hắn trọng yếu tràng cảnh đánh nhau đều là đang đổ mưa tràng cảnh bên trong quay chụp.

Khi bọn hắn lần thứ năm bởi vì Henry Ngăn trở ánh mắt tóc NG Về sau, Zack Quyết định vẫn là để bọn hắn nghỉ ngơi trước một hồi.

Ben Cởi kia thân cứng rắn bọc thép, thậm chí hắn xuyên tại bên trong món kia quần áo cũng đều bị nước xối thấu. Hắn ngay tại trang phục trong phòng lau khô nửa người trên chờ lấy thay mới chế phục, cửa phòng liền bị đẩy ra.

Vào cửa người cúi đầu, trên thân cũng là ẩm ướt cộc cộc, bất quá kia thân màu lam chế phục cùng đường cong hoàn mỹ cái mông hắn làm sao cũng sẽ không nhận lầm.

Thế nào? Hắn đi qua quan tâm nhìn xem giống như là không thế nào dễ chịu Henry, dùng tay nâng lên mặt của hắn, sau đó liền phát hiện đối phương đỏ mắt mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt.

Keo xịt tóc bị nước trôi mất.Henry Trong thanh âm đã mang theo điểm giọng mũi, hắn cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt xanh chỉ có thể có chút híp, nhưng là như cũ càng không ngừng tại chảy ra ngoài nước mắt, có chút đau nhức.

Tới.Ben Kéo lấy tay của hắn đem hắn an trí trong phòng trên ghế, tìm tới một đầu sạch sẽ khăn mặt dùng nước làm ướt, nắm tay buông ra, chớ lộn xộn.

Hắn kiểu nói này, Henry Nguyên bản còn đang trên ghế nhích tới nhích lui, lần này triệt để yên tĩnh trở lại. Hắn cúi người bắt đầu thay đối phương lau sạch sẽ nước mắt trên mặt, một cái tay chụp tại hắn phần gáy, một cái tay khác nắm vuốt khăn mặt ở hai mắt của hắn bên trên lau sạch nhè nhẹ lấy.

Ben......Henry Hô hấp đều gần trong gang tấc.

Ân?

Ta thật rất thích ngươi.Henry Trong thanh âm lần này là thật mang tới có chút giọng mũi, hắn còn xuyên chảy xuống nước đồ hóa trang, trên bờ vai bọc lấy Ben Vừa rồi đưa cho hắn khăn tắm lớn, trên mặt biểu lộ ngoại trừ khẩn trương liền cái gì đều không thừa hạ.

Henry Cảm giác được nguyên bản còn giúp hắn xoa con mắt khăn mặt tại câu nói này nói ra về sau lập tức liền ngừng, hắn cảm giác tim đập của mình đều ngừng một nhịp, cả người đều cứng ngắc tại tấm kia trên ghế.

Qua nửa ngày, hắn cảm thấy mình thật muốn khủng hoảng phát tác khóc lên thời điểm, cảm giác được cái cằm của hắn bị người nâng lên, đạt được một cái ôn nhu kéo dài hôn.

Ta đã sớm biết, đồ ngốc.

08

Đoàn làm phim hơ khô thẻ tre nội bộ tụ hội bên trên bọn hắn uống hết đi rất nhiều, bởi vì không có người ngoài, tất cả mọi người rất buông lỏng. Cho nên tại Party Nhanh lúc kết thúc, Henry Cùng Ben Tìm cái cớ một trước một sau vụng trộm chạy ra khỏi đám người, chạy đến lâu bên trong một cái khác tầng phòng vệ sinh.

Bọn hắn không biết là ai trước tiên đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào đối phương miệng bên trong, nhưng là đây hết thảy cứ như vậy bắt đầu.Ben Giải khai thắt lưng của hắn, quần jean rơi xuống treo ở hắn trên đầu gối, tay của hắn vung lên đối phương màu đen T Lo lắng vuốt ve kia rắn chắc eo.

Ben Lột xuống quần lót của hắn, có chút hơi lạnh ngón tay tại cái mông của hắn bên trên dùng sức xoa lấy lấy, không ngừng đem hắn lôi kéo thiếp hướng mình, cách đũng quần mài cọ lấy hắn đã đứng thẳng âm hành.

Bọn hắn thậm chí đều không nghĩ ra được nói chút gì, trong phòng vệ sinh nguyên bản yên tĩnh đều bị bọn hắn cởi xuống lẫn nhau quần áo thanh âm cùng hưng phấn tiếng thở dốc phá vỡ.Henry Tại kéo ra Ben Khóa quần đồng thời quỳ gối trên sàn nhà, hắn căn bản không rảnh quan tâm mình có phải là còn cởi truồng, sàn nhà là không phải sạch sẽ.

Hắn cầm đối phương nóng hổi âm hành, bờ môi ở trên đỉnh nghịch ngợm lề mề một chút. Vốn chỉ là nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đầu hắn phát tay mãnh đè xuống sau gáy của hắn, trên đỉnh đầu phát ra một tiếng phiền muộn rên rỉ.

Henry Lè lưỡi bắt đầu liếm láp lên cây kia duỗi tại trước mắt côn thịt, hắn hướng lên trên ngẩng đầu, Ben Màu đen lông mu làm cho hắn chóp mũi ngứa. Hắn nhìn đối phương hơi đóng mắt ngửa về đằng sau ngẩng đầu lên, hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô nuốt, bởi vì đầu lưỡi của hắn xẹt qua âm hành mà phát ra thỏa mãn dưới đất thấp ngâm.

Theo thời gian chậm rãi qua đi, Ben Bắt đầu kìm nén không được hướng trước đung đưa eo của mình, muốn tại trong miệng của hắn đâm vào càng sâu.Henry Buông lỏng cổ họng của mình bắt đầu thử nuốt vào đối phương dưới háng cự vật, trong suốt nước bọt bởi vì động tác của hắn lưu tại trên âm hành, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn lôi kéo ra một đầu tơ bạc.

Hắn đưa tay đỡ lấy Ben Đùi, nuốt càng ngày càng sâu. Khi hắn triệt để đem nó ngậm vào đi thời điểm, hắn có thể cảm giác được dưới bàn tay cơ đùi thịt mãnh căng thẳng.

Henry Phát ra kêu đau một tiếng, bởi vì Ben Dùng sức nắm kéo tóc của hắn bắt đầu hướng cổ họng của hắn chỗ sâu đỉnh làm. Hắn chăm chú nắm chặt đối phương quần, cố gắng đè xuống xông tới khó chịu. Bởi vì không cách nào khép kín mở ra miệng, nước bọt từ khóe miệng của hắn chảy ra, thuận cái cằm của hắn trượt đến trên cổ, dính ướt cổ áo của hắn.

Ben Cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem hắn, đang rên rỉ khoảng cách phát ra một tiếng hài lòng cười khẽ. Hắn hướng về phía trước ưỡn một cái, thật sâu cắm vào Henry Miệng bên trong, mãnh bắn ra.

Ngươi nói ngươi phía dưới miệng cùng trên mặt của ngươi miệng đồng dạng vừa mềm lại nhẫn nhịn sao?Ben Rút ra mình vừa rồi đã phát tiết qua âm hành, hắn nhưng một chút đều không muốn tổn thương trước mặt cái này đã bị một cái nho nhỏ khẩu giao mà giày vò loạn thất bát tao người.

Henry Bị hắn bứt tóc giương đầu lên, con mắt màu xanh lam bởi vì vừa rồi ngạt thở cảm giác trở nên có chút ướt sũng. Hắn đem Ben Bắn vào miệng bên trong tinh dịch nuốt xuống, duỗi ra phấn hồng đầu lưỡi liếm môi một cái, hướng đối phương nhíu lông mày, lộ ra một cái mỉm cười.

Ngươi đoán?

Tiếp lấy, hắn liền bị người từ phòng vệ sinh trên sàn nhà xách lên, đặt tại đá cẩm thạch trên bồn rửa tay.

Cái này ta muốn thử một chút mới biết được.Ben Đem hắn chân từ quần jean bên trong giải phóng ra ngoài, để cả người hắn đều ngửa mặt nằm ở trên bồn rửa tay, một cái tay cầm mắt cá chân hắn, cười xấu xa lấy nghiêng đầu tại bắp chân của hắn trên bụng nhẹ nhàng cắn một cái.

Phòng vệ sinh nhưng không có cái gì áo mưa cùng bôi trơn dịch, dù sao nó người thiết kế cũng không nghĩ lấy có người sẽ ở loại địa phương này đến một phát.Ben Đem ngón tay bỏ vào Henry Miệng bên trong, nén khêu lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn, đầu ngón tay vô tình hay cố ý lướt qua hắn sắc nhọn răng nanh.

Dính lấy nước bọt ngón tay tại Henry Sau huyệt đường hành lang bên trong chậm chạp xoay tròn đút vào, Ben Nắm vuốt hắn phần gáy để hắn ngẩng đầu hôn lấy hắn mang theo thủy quang phiếm hồng bờ môi. Đầu lưỡi của bọn hắn tại giữa răng môi lẫn nhau truy đuổi, dùng sức mút vào đối phương.

Ben Tại thân thể đối phương bên trong khuếch trương lấy ngón tay có chút uốn lượn, để người trong ngực phát ra một trận khó mà ức chế thở dốc. Ở phía sau huyệt hoàn mỹ nuốt vào hắn ba ngón tay về sau, hắn lúc này mới đem mình cương âm hành đè vào Henry Sau huyệt. Hắn đầu tiên là chậm rãi tại lối vào đánh lấy vòng, dùng hắn quy đầu bài tiết ra trước dịch thấm ướt kia khẽ trương khẽ hợp lỗ nhỏ, sau đó mới từng chút từng chút đem thân thể của mình đâm vào kia chặt chẽ trong miệng nhỏ.

Baby, ngươi thật chặt. Hắn êm ái xoa bóp Henry Bởi vì dị vật tiến vào căng cứng phần bụng, tình dục đốt lên đến nhiệt hỏa tại bàn tay hắn hạ điểm đốt mỗi một tấc trần trụi làn da.

...... Còn rất hỏa cay lại ngon miệng.

Hắn chậm rãi bắt đầu di động mình âm hành, chặt chẽ tràng đạo giảo lấy hạ thể của hắn để cái này vừa đi vừa về thúc đẩy cùng rút ra trở nên phá lệ mệt nhọc.Henry Tay thật chặt ôm cổ hắn, sinh lý tính nước mắt bắt đầu từ khóe mắt của hắn một chút xíu chảy ra.

Nhanh một chút, Ben. Nhanh hơn chút nữa.Henry Mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở thanh âm ở bên tai của hắn vang lên, thổi tới trên cổ hắn hô hấp để hắn âm hành lại trướng một vòng.

Ben Vươn tay cầm thật chặt cái mông của hắn, gấp vểnh lên khe mông bên trên in lên mấy cái đỏ tươi chỉ ấn. Hắn đem Henry Đặt ở trên bồn rửa tay, âm hành hung ác nhanh chóng bắt đầu trừu sáp, túi túi đập vào đối phương giữa đùi bên trên, cùng đùi va chạm bờ mông thanh âm tại trống rỗng trong phòng vệ sinh quanh quẩn.

Có như vậy một hồi, bọn hắn ngoại trừ đối phương thở dốc rên rỉ cái gì đều nghe không được, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới chỉ còn lại lẫn nhau.Henry Một cái chân móc tại Ben Trên lưng, một cái chân khác bên trên còn rơi lấy không có cởi xuống quần jean. Bộ ngực của hắn bởi vì kịch liệt hô hấp mà không ngừng chập trùng, cực kỳ giống một con sói bái không chịu nổi cá chết chìm.

Cuối cùng, tại Ben Hung hăng va chạm mấy lần hắn đường hành lang bên trong điểm mẫn cảm sau, hắn thét chói tai vang lên xuất tại hai người kề sát trên bụng.

09

Henry Là bị một trận điện thoại đánh thức. Hắn nhắm mắt lại lục lọi đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại, kia là hắn điện thoại cá nhân, cho nên hắn nhìn cũng không nhìn liền nhận.

Buổi sáng tốt lành, Henry.

Hắn nghe được vừa rồi tại trong mộng mới nghe qua thanh âm ở trong điện thoại vang lên, để hắn lập tức trở nên thanh tỉnh chút.

Oh, Ben. Buổi sáng tốt lành. Hắn từ trên giường ngồi xuống, vuốt vuốt mình rối bời tóc, sau đó nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ trên tường.

Buổi sáng 7 Điểm 10 Phân.

Ta cho là chúng ta là nghiêm túc. Thanh âm của đối phương mang theo điểm thụ thương, nhưng là ngươi trở về Luân Đôn liền không gọi điện thoại cho ta.

Henry Đau đầu vuốt vuốt thái dương, ông trời của ta, ta rất xin lỗi, Ben......

Cho nên ngươi câu tiếp theo là muốn nói cùng chia tay sao?

Không phải! Có trời mới biết ta có bao nhiêu yêu ngươi! Ta hai ngày này trở về ngược lại chênh lệch, lại bị các ca ca kêu lên môn đi chơi...... Hắn hiện tại trên cơ bản chính là ngồi quỳ chân trên giường, cầm mình tay một mặt lo lắng giải thích.

Cái này còn tạm được.Ben Thanh âm bỗng nhiên mang tới ý cười để hắn có chút trở tay không kịp.

Hắn sao có thể quên đối phương là hơn một cái diễn viên giỏi.

Không muốn trở về Anh quốc liền quên ta.

Henry Thật dài thở phào một cái, đổ về đến trên gối đầu. Nói đùa nói: Thế nhưng là càng dương tiền điện thoại rất đắt.

A, hắn nghe được Ben Nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, tiếp lấy hắn chung cư môn liền vang lên, kia nhìn vé máy bay muốn so tiền điện thoại tiện nghi. Cho nên, ngươi dự định lúc nào mở cửa ra cho ta?

Bọn hắn hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều mang điểm thần bột (*cứng buổi sáng) trạng thái.Ben Đem hắn đẩy ngã trên giường thời điểm hắn chỉ lo đi thoát đối phương món kia màu đen bộ đầu áo, mặc dù hắn có một kiện giống nhau như đúc màu đỏ, nhưng là hắn làm sao cũng xuyên không ra loại kia trầm ổn mà gợi cảm dáng vẻ.

Ta bay thật lâu, hiện tại rất mệt mỏi.Ben Đem hắn quần ngủ từ trên mắt cá chân kéo xuống ném trên mặt đất, nhưng là ta càng muốn làm ngươi giải khốn.

Vậy liền đi thử một chút.

Henry Cười lớn dùng chân nhốt chặt hắn eo, một cái dùng sức liền đem hắn câu ngã xuống trên người mình. Bọn hắn đã sớm cứng chắc âm hành cách bằng bông đồ lót dùng sức ma sát, Ben Tại bộ ngực của hắn hung hăng bấm một cái.

Ngươi bây giờ chủ động không tưởng nổi. Hắn cúi người bắt đầu từ Henry Yếu ớt phần cổ một đường hướng phía dưới gặm cắn mút vào, dùng đầu lưỡi tại hai cái màu đỏ trên đầu vú liếm, ai dạy ngươi?

Có lẽ là cái kia chỉ muốn thao ta cái kia ý đồ xấu Daddy?Henry Nắm lấy tóc của hắn, thư triển cổ phát ra một tiếng thoải mái mà rên rỉ.

Hai người bọn họ đều không có cạo râu, ngắn ngủi gốc râu cằm tại bộ ngực của hắn cùng trên bụng mài cọ lấy, mang theo một loại thô lệ cảm giác tê dại. Sáng sớm mặt trời xuyên thấu qua trong căn hộ màn cửa rơi vào xốc xếch trên sàn nhà, y phục của bọn hắn cùng đồ lót bị lung tung vứt bỏ tại gian phòng các ngõ ngách. Từ phòng khách một mực kéo dài đến phòng ngủ bên giường.

Ngươi còn cùng bọn hắn ồn ào? Ân?Ben Âm hành tại Henry Trong thân thể đút vào, uốn cong đứng dậy hạ nhân hai chân đưa chúng nó đặt ở trên vai của hắn, ngươi cảm thấy nó nhỏ sao? Ngươi thích nó tại chôn ở trong thân thể ngươi cảm giác sao?

Henry Rên rỉ, trong đầu ngoại trừ điên cuồng dâng lên khoái cảm cái gì cũng không có. Hắn bỏ ra vài giây đồng hồ mới hiểu được Ben Là nói bọn hắn đang thoát miệng tú bên trong trò đùa.

Ta là nói đùa...... Hắn vừa mới nói nửa câu liền bị sau huyệt đỉnh làm khiến cho phát ra một tiếng kêu sợ hãi, nó thật lớn...... Ta cảm giác mình muốn hư mất.

Không, còn sớm đây.

Ben Nửa quỳ đem hắn đầu gối ép hướng bả vai, cái này khiến phía sau lưng của hắn chỉ còn lại một nửa còn lưu tại trên giường, hắn không chút nghi ngờ nếu như Ben Lại dùng chút khí lực hắn khả năng liền sẽ bị thao lật qua. Từ bên trên hướng phía dưới cắm vào tư thế để bọn hắn thiếp càng thêm chặt chẽ, đối phương cây kia không giống bình thường lão nhị cũng thật sâu địt vào thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu nhất.

Henry Tay thật chặt ôm lấy đầu gối của mình, ngón chân cuộn cong lại, cả người co lại thành một đoàn.Ben Thậm chí chỉ là xoa lấy mấy lần hắn bao tinh hoàn, hắn liền khó mà tự kiềm chế bắn ra.

Cao trào về sau hắn hoảng hốt một quãng thời gian rất ngắn, hắn buông hai tay ra ngồi phịch ở trên giường của mình, bẹn đùi bộ cơ bắp bởi vì đột nhiên căng cứng cùng buông lỏng có chút co quắp.Ben Rút ra hắn cứng rắn thấy đau âm hành dạng chân ở trên người hắn, bắt đầu dùng hai tay xoa lấy lên bộ ngực của hắn.

Vì điện ảnh mà rèn luyện ra được cơ bắp cao cao đứng vững lấy, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy một đầu khe rãnh.Ben Đè xuống bộ ngực của hắn, đưa chúng nó hướng ở giữa tụ lại. Lửa nóng âm hành tại đầu kia nhàn nhạt khe hở bên trong ma sát đâm vào lấy.Henry Hai tay nắm lấy Ben Gầy gò đùi, hướng lên đẩy lộng lấy hắn xương hông.

Ben Âm hành tại bộ ngực của hắn dùng sức ma sát, hắn cảm thụ được kia cứng rắn cùng nhiệt độ dán da của mình, nhịp tim chấn động cùng hô hấp chập trùng làm cho đối phương cương cũng không ngừng có chút rung động.

Ben Dùng sức xoa nắn ngực của hắn, âm hành phun ra trước dịch làm ướt hắn lông tóc. Tại bộ ngực mấy lần dùng sức ma sát về sau, theo Ben Một tiếng cao rên rỉ, hắn cảm thấy trên mặt ngực dính vào mấy cỗ bị bắn mà ra tinh dịch, mang theo thuộc về đối phương nhiệt độ cùng hương vị.

Còn mệt không?Henry Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem ngồi trên người mình thở dốc Ben, cười nhẹ duỗi ra ngón tay cọ xát trên mặt bạch trọc chất lỏng, há mồm đưa chúng nó tất cả đều liếm lấy sạch sẽ.

Ta hiện tại không khốn, chính là đói bụng.

Ben Hướng phía dưới quỳ gối Henry Mở ra giữa hai chân, tại bắp đùi của hắn gốc rễ nhẹ nhàng cắn xé, đầu lưỡi liếm qua đối phương bởi vì xuất tinh mà ướt sũng túi túi, ngẩng đầu khơi gợi lên khóe miệng.

Hiện tại, ngươi phải dùng mình hảo hảo cho ăn no ta.

【END】

Đơn hướng tình cảm Olamicabron  
Summary:

PWP  
Notes:

* Văn bên trong bản hừ đã ở cùng một chỗ, kiệt hừ là bằng hữu + Pháo bạn quan hệ, bạn bè trở lên người yêu chưa đầy   
* Khóc chít chít hừ ra không có chú ý, ba tục thịt chú ý  
Work Text:  
Gian tắm rửa tiếng nước chảy ngừng, Henry Bọc lấy tuyết trắng áo choàng tắm đi tới, phát hiện Jason Cùng hắn mới vừa vào cửa lúc tư thế giống nhau như đúc, y nguyên hai tay mò lấy ghế sô pha lưng đĩnh đạc ngồi, thần sắc âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm TV, Henry Ở trong lòng cười trộm xuống, chân trần đi qua co lại đến trên ghế sa lon.

Jason Không có nhìn về phía hắn, nhưng bộ mặt biểu lộ tại Henry Tới gần một sát na nhu hòa rất nhiều. Rắn chắc cánh tay tráng kiện vòng qua Henry Thân thể, để hắn nằm tại trên đùi của mình, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tóc của hắn, tựa như hung mãnh hùng sư cực kỳ gắng sức kiềm chế cường độ đối đãi một con mềm mại thỏ trắng, cái này nói đến có chút buồn cười, dù sao Henry Mới là cái kia có được vô kiên bất tồi sắt thép thân thể siêu nhân không phải sao? Tư tưởng của hắn có chút phiêu hốt, mà hắn ngọt ngào nam hài chỉ là dùng ướt sũng đầu cọ xát bàn tay của hắn, cổ họng phát ra dễ chịu lẩm bẩm âm thanh.

Ngươi đem tự mình rửa thành thơm ngào ngạt món điểm tâm ngọt.

Henry Nhếch miệng, nhắm mắt lại khẽ nói: Không phải ta tự xưng là, ta vốn là có thơm như vậy.

Jason Bốc lên một bên lông mày, cường tráng thân trên đem Henry Toàn bộ nhốt chặt, tại hắn bóng loáng trên cổ bên cạnh ngửi bên cạnh khắc xuống từng cái mút hôn.

Ta nam hài, ngươi tới đây là vì câu dẫn ta?

Không có......Jay, đủ, không muốn giống ta nhà chó như thế, ngứa chết.Henry Rụt lại đầu cười hì hì né tránh, lật người đối mặt Jason Bờ môi, nam nhân tại tiếp xúc đến mềm mại cánh môi lúc liền dừng lại động tác, lập tức đem nam tử tóc đen vòng càng chặt hơn, đầu lưỡi cường ngạnh xông vào nóng ướt khoang miệng.Henry Ánh mắt mơ hồ, Jason Động tác hung mãnh mà không lưu chỗ trống, giống như là muốn đem hắn hủy đi ăn vào bụng, hắn có thể cảm nhận được không giống với người kia kỹ thuật hôn, nở nang cánh môi bị liếm láp đến tiên diễm ướt át, liền liền đầu lưỡi cũng bị đối phương hút lại, dùng sức toát mút, phát ra khiến người ngượng ngùng tiếng nước.

Quá độ lưỡi hôn để Henry Cơ hồ thở không nổi, hai tay của hắn chống đỡ tại Jason Cường tráng cơ ngực bên trên, cố gắng không để cho mình bởi vì đối phương đầu lưỡi liếm đến hàm trên mà sảng khoái run rẩy không kềm chế được.

Jason Đem những ngày này tưởng niệm hóa thành đối Henry Nhục thể vô hạn khao khát, hung hăng hôn cái đủ vốn, đến mức cuối cùng buông ra thời điểm, Henry Sưng đỏ môi đã mất ý thức khẽ nhếch, phía trên thấm ướt đến lóe sáng đều là hai người bọn họ nước bọt, cực kỳ giống chịu đủ tàn phá đóa hoa.

Trời ạ, ngươi thật sự là —— Lấy lại tinh thần Henry Thở dài nói, dùng ngón tay lau đi khóe miệng nước bọt, sau đó mắt liếc Jason Dưới hông chống lên lều vải, nhíu nhíu mày. Ta vừa bay mấy giờ, hiện tại rất buồn ngủ.

Jason Nhún vai, ngược lại là không có tiếp tục, chỉ là quan tâm đem Henry Một lần nữa thả lại trên đùi, ngón tay vuốt ve gương mặt của hắn, cũng không nghĩ lấy như thế nào tiêu giảm hạ thể dục hỏa.

Ngươi kia đường cha nguyện ý thả ngươi ra?

Henry Liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không nói gì.

Thế là Jason Ngầm hiểu, cãi nhau?

Xem như thế đi, đại khái......Henry Hai mắt nhắm lại, tựa hồ có chút không chịu nổi gánh nặng.

Jason Nguyên bản liền không có ý định quá nhiều tham gia hai người bọn hắn ở giữa, cho nên cũng không có hỏi nhiều, chỉ là an ủi tính hôn một chút Henry Cái trán. Hắn nam hài nhìn qua cực kỳ mệt mỏi, nhưng vẫn như cũ là vẻ vang chói mắt, giống nhau bọn hắn gặp nhau ngày đó, cách phân loạn biển người, hắn một chút liền chú ý tới kia xóa cùng chung quanh không hợp nhau thân ảnh, cao lớn tuấn mỹ, ôn nhu, nhưng lại tịch mịch.

Hắn vớt qua Henry Đầu gối đem hắn một thanh ôm lấy, đi vào phòng ngủ, hai người cùng một chỗ ngã xuống giường lớn trung ương.Henry Lấy một loại khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn tư thế uốn tại lồng ngực của hắn, tay nắm chặt Jason Áo sơmi.

Ngươi ngủ đi, ta giúp ngươi.

Jason Nói nhỏ, ôm sát Henry.

Cám ơn ngươi, Jay, ngươi luôn luôn đối ta tốt như vậy.Henry Nhẹ nhàng thanh âm giống như là nói mê, Ben, hắn...... Hắn cũng đối với ta rất tốt, nhưng kia không giống.

Đương nhiên không giống.Jason Ở trong lòng trả lời, mỉm cười lắc đầu.Henry Rất nhanh liền lâm vào mộng đẹp, phát ra tiểu động vật yếu ớt hô hấp âm.

Tới gần chạng vạng tối thời điểm Henry Mới ung dung tỉnh lại. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn chung quanh xuống, hắn vẫn là nằm tại chỗ cũ, nhưng đầu giường sáng lên đèn, Jason Một tay ôm hắn, một tay đảo quyển sách đang nhìn.

Henry Trên giường duỗi lưng một cái, lười biếng ngáp, Jason Miệng hơi cười, vuốt vuốt hắn xốc xếch màu đen nhỏ tóc quăn.

Ngủ đủ?

Hừ hừ.Henry Liếm môi một cái, lộ ra một vòng không có hảo ý cười. Làm bằng hữu của hắn kiêm pháo bạn, Jason Tương đương minh bạch hắn nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ ngọt ngào nam hài muốn nhất là cái gì, úc, trình độ nào đó tới nói, Henry Thật sự là ăn không thoả mãn, đây cũng là Jason Thích tại thao hắn thời điểm mắng hắn tiểu lãng hóa nguyên nhân.

Cơ thể của ngươi thật sự là thật là đáng sợ.Henry Tách ra hai chân dạng chân tại Jason Trên lưng, hai tay bóp lấy phồng lên cánh tay cơ bắp, lại trượt đến so với mình còn muốn tráng kiện cơ ngực bên trên, bọn hắn đều ghen tị ta, mà ta càng ghen tị ngươi.

Úc, ta cục cưng bé nhỏ, ngươi đã tương đương hoàn mỹ.Jason Hưởng thụ nằm ở trên giường, một bên trêu đùa. Kết thúc quay chụp sau Henry Gầy đến rất nhanh, lại thêm hắn thực sự chịu đựng không được mỹ thực dụ hoặc, đương nhiên sẽ không tận lực khống chế ẩm thực, đến mức hiện tại thân thể đường cong so vai diễn siêu nhân lúc nhu hòa nhiều, Jason Đại thủ nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn, chậm rãi trượt đến trên lưng.

Ta càng thích ngươi bây giờ, thể son suất bình thường, không thể không nói xúc cảm bổng thấu.

Nói xong Henry Liền trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, nhưng mà tăng vọt tình dục làm hắn mọi cử động mang tới dụ hoặc. Hắn chậm rãi đong đưa mông eo, dùng mình không đến sợi vải giữa đùi cách áo choàng tắm lề mề Jason Lão nhị.

Tê, ngươi lại xoay chúng ta liền không có cách nào mà hảo hảo tán gẫu.

Jason Cười đập đem hắn cái mông, lưu luyến bóp nhẹ hạ.

Vậy liền chơi ta a, Henry Ửng đỏ đầu lưỡi liếm liếm môi dưới, tay thò vào Jason Giữa hai chân, cầm nóng rực vật cứng, mọc ra lớn như vậy đồ chơi không hảo hảo sử dụng sao được.

Cái này có chút vượt qua.Jason Thô trọng thở ra một hơi, ngồi dậy nắm chặt Henry Bờ mông, trực tiếp ôm hắn từ trên giường.Henry Kinh hô một tiếng, hai chân kẹp chặt Jason Eo, đột nhiên huyền không cảm giác hôn mê làm hắn hưng phấn dị thường.Jason Xác thực lực lớn vô cùng, cái này một mực khiến Henry Không có cam lòng, thậm chí có chút ghen ghét.

Ngươi daddy Không có cho ăn no ngươi?Jason Ngậm lấy Henry Đỏ lên vành tai, liếm láp lấy mẫn cảm tai, nam tử trong ngực thoải mái mà rên rỉ lên tiếng, hai tay ôm sát cổ của hắn.

Là bởi vì hắn già ôm bất động ngươi? Tình nguyện để hắn gợi cảm xinh đẹp người yêu đi tìm nam nhân khác thay thế mình thao hắn?

Henry Toàn thân run một cái, giống như là có chút sinh khí, cắn môi một cái quát lớn: Không cho nói Ben Nói xấu.

Jason Từ chối cho ý kiến nhún nhún vai, Henry Tại trong ngực hắn vặn vẹo, tựa hồ muốn từ trên người hắn xuống dưới, ta đói, thả ta đi phòng bếp.

Tốt a, ngươi cái tâm tình này chuyển biến đến so nữ nhân còn nhanh gia hỏa.Jason Cũng không có cảm thấy áy náy, một giây sau liền đem Henry Cẩn thận thả lại mặt đất, nam tử tóc đen méo miệng, thu nạp áo ngủ cũng không quay đầu lại đi hướng phòng bếp. Hắn chậm rãi ở phía sau đi theo, tựa tại trên khung cửa đánh giá Henry Bận rộn thân ảnh.

Henry, nói thật sự có thời điểm ta cũng không hiểu rõ ngươi. Hắn giao nhau lấy hai tay, ngữ điệu bình ổn mở miệng, nếu không phải ta biết ngươi cùng hắn lẫn nhau yêu muốn mạng, ta thật sự cho rằng hắn tại ngược đãi ngươi.

Hắn nhìn thấy Henry Động tác dừng lại một chút, thế là bổ sung, không phải nhục thể, ta nói là tinh thần.

Ta hiểu, ta hiểu ngươi muốn nói cái gì, Henry Ngữ khí mang theo điểm lo nghĩ, ta cũng không rõ ràng, hắn cho ta cảm giác quá...... Nặng nề, có chút thời điểm ta sẽ cảm thấy ta cùng hắn nhất định không phải cùng cái thế giới người, nhưng bi thảm chính là linh hồn lại ràng buộc lại với nhau. Ta nghĩ cực điểm có khả năng tới gần hắn, nhưng hắn luôn luôn lộ ra xa như vậy, học thức của hắn, ăn nói, địa vị của hắn, lịch duyệt của hắn kinh nghiệm, hắn hết thảy hết thảy đều lộ ra hắn như thế xa không thể chạm.

Henry Mở ra khí ga, lại đem nó nhốt.

Cảm giác như vậy cùng những cái kia nước sữa hòa nhau ấm áp cùng nóng bỏng tình ái xen kẽ tại cuộc sống của ta bên trong, trên thực tế chính ta cũng hồ đồ rồi, có lẽ là giữa chúng ta 11 Tuổi chênh lệch sáng tạo ra quá nhiều ngăn cách.

Jason Ở một bên lẳng lặng nghe, hắn có thể nghe ra Henry Thanh âm bên trong chần chờ cùng khổ sở, mà hắn im lặng không lên tiếng đứng một hồi, lập tức phát ra một tiếng tức giận sách âm thanh, bước nhanh đi hướng Henry, không chờ hắn quay người lại liền một tay lấy hắn kéo vào trong ngực.

Cho nên ngươi bây giờ cần nhất là ta an ủi.Jason Gương mặt mài cọ lấy đỉnh đầu của hắn, ấm áp mà chặt chẽ ôm khiến Henry Nhấc lên tâm trong nháy mắt buông xuống, trên thực tế, hắn xác thực rất cần làm việc làm người đều tùy tiện Jason Trấn an, hắn không có nhiều như vậy cân nhắc nặng nhẹ, không có quá nhiều ẩn tàng tâm tư, cũng không có những cái kia không dứt lo được lo mất cùng như gần như xa.

Hoặc là giúp ngươi chuyển di lực chú ý? Ngươi muốn ta thế nào làm ngươi, ân?Jason Vòng lấy eo của hắn, bờ môi dán vành tai của hắn, phun ra hô hấp làm hắn cảm thấy ngứa ngáy cực kỳ.

Vẫn là nói đem quyền lựa chọn giao cho ta? Đại thủ cầm bốc lên Henry Ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên đến không tưởng nổi khe mông, nhu diện đoàn đồng dạng, lại đột nhiên buông ra để nó bắn về đi.

...... Theo ngươi thích, nhanh lên.

Henry Thúc giục, sau một khắc liền bị nam nhân đặt tại trên mặt bàn, mân mê cái mông đối hắn.Jason Dễ như trở bàn tay liền kéo món kia lỏng loẹt đổ đổ áo choàng tắm, hai tay vuốt ve Henry Sạch sẽ mà nhẵn bóng da thịt, từ mẫn cảm bên gáy đến hồ điệp xương, trượt đến chặt khít vòng eo, cuối cùng dừng lại tại hai bên trên cặp mông bóp nhẹ đem, sau đó không hề có điềm báo trước đẩy ra khe mông đem miệng đưa tới.

A! Đừng......

Kinh hoảng thở dốc từ Henry Trong miệng tràn ra, Jason Ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ lè lưỡi, mê muội liếm láp kia nho nhỏ nhục động, thậm chí dùng tới răng khẽ cắn đáng thương cúc cánh, màu hồng một vòng nếp gấp bị hắn đều liếm ẩm ướt, đợi đến miệng nhỏ có chút mở ra lúc cấp tốc đem đầu lưỡi trượt đi vào, bôi trơn lên nhỏ hẹp tràng đạo.

Ngô ân...... Rất kỳ quái......

Henry Giãy dụa eo, tràng đạo bên trong nhúc nhích trơn ướt vật thể để hắn mười phần xấu hổ. Tuy nói Ben Cũng thích liếm cái mông của hắn, nhưng hắn chưa hề quen thuộc tại loại sự tình này, tại tình yêu bên trên tương đối tương đối bảo thủ hắn không quá có thể hiểu được nam nhân đối với hắn đầy đặn bờ mông cùng bên trong cất giấu nhục huyệt yêu thích, đến mức mỗi lần bị liếm giang, đều sẽ lấy hắn câm lấy cuống họng thút thít cầu xin tha thứ phần cuối.

Ngươi liền loại địa phương này đều tốt tẩy.Jason Ngữ khí mang theo hài lòng, rời khỏi đầu lưỡi, đang run rẩy hé nhục huyệt khắc xuống một cái ướt sũng mút hôn, Henry Nức nở kẹp chặt cái mông, tiểu huyệt lập tức bế quá chặt chẽ, không cho bất kỳ vật gì tiến vào.

Bé ngoan, buông lỏng, Jason Vỗ vỗ hắn khe mông, ngón tay cái đang thu nhỏ lại cửa huyệt bên trên xoa nắn lấy, ngươi dạng này làm sao để daddy Cho ăn no ngươi?

Hắn có thể cảm giác được, tại hắn nói ra daddy Một từ thời điểm Henry Chấn động mạnh mẽ xuống, sau đó giống hoàn toàn thỏa hiệp con tin mềm oặt đổ vào trên mặt bàn, đem đầu vùi vào hai tay ở giữa, buồn buồn nói: Thật xin lỗi.

Thật sự là một bộ nhu thuận làm người thương yêu yêu dáng vẻ.Jason Minh bạch hắn nam hài thích cùng một cái nam nhân khác chơi thứ gì, hắn thường xuyên sẽ có loại quỷ dị ý nghĩ, Henry Nội tâm nhất định tao thấu, cho dù bề ngoài luôn luôn ưu nhã thận trọng, bị người trêu tức mở hoàng khang đều sẽ thẹn thùng, nhưng hắn lại trầm mê ở lớn tuổi hơn nhiều dưới thân nam nhân, hưởng thụ bị người đùa bỡn kích thích, vậy sẽ để hắn biến thành tham lam tiểu biểu tử, biến thành một cái khác ai cũng không biết Henry Cavill.

Có phải là bởi vì chính mình không đủ già, không đủ Ben Như thế cáo già, cho nên mới một mực không cua được Henry?Jason Luôn luôn không khỏi vì đó tức giận, đáng tiếc hắn không thể cùng từ trước đến nay không có gì giấu nhau Henry Phàn nàn, hắn nhưng hưởng qua nam hài thở phì phò quay đầu bước đi, bay thẳng về hắn đường cha chỗ ấy trốn đi ròng rã một tháng tư vị.

Thật mẹ hắn không công bằng.

Đem ngươi chân dài chuyển hướng điểm.Jason Nửa là cho hả giận phát ra chỉ lệnh, lè lưỡi tại mềm mại đáy chậu bên trên hung hăng liếm lấy một đạo, Henry Giống điện giật giống như run lên, sau một khắc ngoan ngoãn tách ra hai chân đứng đấy.

Cơ hồ tại mỗi một lần tình ái bên trong Jason Đều muốn cảm khái Henry Nhu thuận, hắn phảng phất trời sinh thích hợp làm cái này, nhìn kia tự động trở nên ẩm ướt cửa hang, còn có hắn chuyển hướng Jason Trên gương mặt ủy khuất biểu lộ cùng phiêu khởi đỏ ửng, không tự giác vặn vẹo hẹp eo phảng phất tại thúc giục nam nhân nhanh lên tiến vào.

Henry Cực đói, nhục huyệt ngứa giống như khó chịu, hắn thấp giọng hô Jay, Jay......, một bên đáng thương hướng hắn nháy nước nhuận mắt xanh.

Ngươi cái này dâm đãng hài tử, ai đem ngươi dạy thành như vậy?

Jason Lựa chọn không còn nhẫn nại, trực tiếp mò lên hai chân của hắn từ phía sau đem hắn bế lên, cho hài đồng đem nước tiểu tư thế khiến Henry Xấu hổ cực kỳ, hai tay của hắn không chỗ có thể mượn lực, chỉ có thể che miệng, cảm nhận được một cây lửa nóng to lớn vật cứng thẳng tắp đâm hắn cửa hang, một chút, hai lần, chậm rãi đâm mở thịt của hắn huyệt, lại chỉ là đang trêu chọc làm nó, dùng nở lớn quy đầu lề mề ẩm ướt đến mau ra nước tiểu xảo cửa huyệt.

Động tác như vậy mau đưa Henry Bức điên rồi, hắn uốn éo người, cổ họng đều phát ra tiếp cận nũng nịu ngâm khẽ, miệng bên trong thì thào nói Jay...... Mau vào, không muốn chơi......

Ngay tại Henry Còn mê mẩn mênh mông khẩn cầu lấy bị xỏ xuyên thời điểm, hắn cảm nhận được Jason Hai tay đánh lên hắn bộ ngực, theo vò chỗ kia sung mãn, động tác như vậy khiến cho hắn treo ở Jason Khuỷu tay chân bị nâng đến cao hơn, môn hộ mở rộng xấu hổ cùng rơi xuống khủng hoảng khiến Henry Kêu lên sợ hãi, mà xuống một giây, Jason Liền hướng phòng bếp đi ra ngoài, đồng thời đem cứng đến nỗi phát đau côn thịt đỉnh tiến Henry Nộn huyệt.

Trời ạ......Jay......

Tiểu huyệt bị đại nhục bổng chống không lưu một tia khe hở, Jason Còn đang hắn bên tai bật hơi, dùng mang theo ý cười trầm thấp tiếng nói hỏi cái này hạ sướng rồi sao?Henry Không có cách nào trả lời, Jason Lần thứ nhất đỉnh sau khi đi vào liền phảng phất mở ra cái gì chốt mở, hắn chưa hề biết nam nhân có thể một bên đi một bên cao như thế tần suất thao làm mình, dạng này tư thế để hắn căn bản ngay cả chạy trốn đi đều không được, bị côn thịt đâm đến bủn rủn tiểu huyệt đã bắt đầu ra nước, tại nhanh mà hung ác đâm vào bên trong tràn ra ửng đỏ lỗ nhỏ, làm ướt Jason Lông mu.

A a...... Không......

Từ Jason Thị giác, hắn thậm chí thấy được Henry Bị mình thao ra nước mắt, mà phía dưới viên kia vểnh lên cái mông đang cố gắng nuốt ngậm mình dương cụ.Henry Cả người cũng giống như cái vỡ vụn con rối, màu đen tóc trán cuộn cong lại dán tại cái trán, lông mày cau lại, mắt xanh theo mỗi lần hung ác thao mà sảng khoái đến híp lại, liền liền vô ý thức mở ra ửng đỏ miệng đều tại hừ ra so bình thường muốn lanh lảnh rên rỉ. Hắn kinh người mỹ mạo tại tình ái bên trong càng thêm loá mắt.

Bé ngoan, nói cho daddy, ngươi thích nam nhân côn thịt sao?

Jason Xoa bộ ngực của hắn, vẫn không quên dùng ngón tay vân vê hai viên mẫn cảm núm vú, trên dưới đều bị khoái cảm chiếm cứ Henry Liền nhìn chằm chằm đều trở nên lướt nhẹ bất lực.

Baby boy, đừng để ta hỏi lần thứ hai.

Hắn cảnh cáo nói, sau đó dừng bước, mò lấy Henry Hai chân cánh tay chặt hơn chút nữa, đương Henry Còn đang nghi hoặc thời điểm, cây kia đáng sợ cây thịt bắt đầu ở huyệt mềm của hắn bên trong cuồng cắm mãnh đâm, mà Jason Nắm chặt hắn bộ ngực tay nắm đến càng thêm dùng sức, từ khe hở bên trong gạt ra trắng bóng sữa thịt, sưng đỏ núm vú nở ngứa, xấu hổ ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên lấy.

A a a!!Jay...... Đừng...... Quá nhanh...... Ô...... Ta thích...... Ta thích nam nhân côn thịt......

Henry Là thật bị thao đến khóc lên, chịu đựng mãnh liệt ngượng ngùng gào khóc, Jason Tựa như không lưu tình chút nào động cơ vĩnh cửu như vậy, rất động lên cứng rắn cực đại tính khí lăng nhục Henry Nho nhỏ nhục động, cao tốc va chạm xay nghiền khiến cho Henry Có loại bị đâm đến chỗ sâu nhất cảm giác, yếu ớt thành ruột đều sắp bị mài hỏng, mà liền tại Jason Đối thủy huyệt điên cuồng đâm đẩy xuống, một cái bí ẩn điểm nhỏ bị đâm trúng, như là bị quất một roi tử giống như cảm giác tê dại để Henry Toàn thân lắc một cái, ngăn không được cầu xin tha thứ nơi đó...... Không thể lại cắm...... Cầu ngươi......

Đáng tiếc hắn không biết mình bại lộ điểm mẫn cảm vị trí, sau một khắc nam nhân liền đem mục tiêu đặt ở kia trên một điểm, mỗi lần cắm vào đều nhất định dùng quy đầu nghiền ép kia cực độ mẫn cảm điểm nhỏ, Henry Toàn thân co rút run rẩy, thậm chí không phát ra được càng nhiều thét lên, chỉ có thể tràn ra nhỏ xíu khóc nức nở âm, hắn âm hành không có bị đùa bỡn liền nhô lên cao cao, theo Jason Trừu sáp vung ra trước dịch.

Đây mới là ta ngoan nam hài.Jason Tán dương, hôn hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt thái dương, bắn ra đi, bảo bối.

Hắn nói, rất động côn thịt nhắm ngay điểm mẫn cảm vừa đi vừa về va chạm mấy lần, liền cảm nhận được Henry Căng thẳng thân thể, ngẩng đầu, ức chế không nổi rên rỉ một tiếng, sau đó lấm ta lấm tấm bạch trọc liền rơi xuống trên mặt đất.Jason Cười khẽ hạ, nhìn xem Henry Sau khi cao triều yếu ớt bất lực bộ dáng, đè nén xuống tăng vọt dục hỏa, hai tay vây quanh ở Henry Đầu gối, quá lớn cường độ đem hai đùi trắng nõn đều bóp đến đỏ lên, về sau không có chút nào dự cảnh bắt đầu một vòng mới trừu sáp.

A! Không...... Tại sao có thể......

Henry Trừng lớn hai mắt, gương mặt đỏ hồng, còn đắm chìm trong cao trào trong dư vận hắn mẫn cảm đến không được, liền cảm nhận được hé nhục huyệt lại lần nữa chất đầy lửa nóng côn thịt, hòa với dịch ruột non lật quấy xen kẽ phát ra khiến người xấu hổ tiếng nước.

Jay......Jason! Ô ô...... Muốn hư mất......

Mỹ lệ Anh quốc nam nhân bị thao đến thút thít cầu xin tha thứ, cảnh tượng như vậy để Jason Dục vọng bành trướng đến lớn nhất, hắn một bên hôn Henry Bên mặt trấn an hắn, một bên không chút lưu tình mãnh chơi hắn tiểu huyệt, thế muốn gạt ra kia đầy đặn bờ mông bên trong mỗi một giọt dâm thủy.

—— Coi như thao xấu hắn cũng không quan hệ. Dù sao Henry Sớm muộn cũng sẽ là hắn.

Hắn lại trong lòng nghĩ như vậy. Mà ngay sau đó, Henry Liền giống bị thợ săn xạ kích bên trong đáng thương thú nhỏ, thân thể mãnh run một cái, mềm mềm âm hành bắn ra chất lỏng màu vàng kim nhạt. Hắn bị Jason Thao đến bài tiết không kiềm chế, dạng này nhận biết để Henry Trừng lớn xanh thẳm hai mắt, sỉ nhục nước mắt lần nữa nổi lên hốc mắt.

Jason Cuối cùng hung ác giữ mấy lần, đem đại lượng bạch trọc tràn vào Henry Tràng đạo chỗ sâu, mà Henry Còn đang khóc thút thít, tựa hồ là đối dâm đãng mình cảm thấy hỏng bét cực độ. Mặc dù nhìn xem Henry Mất mặt là kiện dị thường vui vẻ sự tình, nhưng Jason Cũng biết nặng nhẹ, hắn cẩn thận buông xuống Henry, đem côn thịt của mình rút ra, mặt đối mặt đem Henry Toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, bàn tay ấm áp vuốt ve hắn màu đen nhỏ tóc quăn.

Henry Cắn môi rúc vào trên lồng ngực của hắn, mặt ửng hồng, lông mày ủy khuất nhăn lại đến.

Nói thật, Jason Cảm thấy hắn bộ dáng này vô cùng khả ái.

Tình ái kết thúc sau Jason Đi tắm rửa một cái, vừa đi vào phòng ngủ, đã nhìn thấy bọc lấy màu trắng chăn mền Henry Co lại thành một đoàn, liền đầu đều không có lộ ra.

Hắn không khỏi cảm thấy có điểm buồn cười, thế là đi sang ngồi liền người mang bị ôm lấy kia một đoàn mềm nhũn đồ vật.

Hiện tại cảm thấy thẹn thùng?

Ngậm miệng. Che phủ nghiêm nghiêm thật thật trong chăn truyền đến Henry Giọng buồn buồn. Ngươi hại ta nước tiểu đến khắp nơi đều là.

Jason Nhịn cười không được một tiếng, cũng không có khoa trương như vậy. Dù sao ngươi đồ vật là ta thanh lý, ta rõ ràng nhất.

Trời ạ!Jason!Henry Vén chăn lên, lộ ra mặt đỏ lên, liền lỗ tai đều đỏ thấu, ngươi chính là muốn nhìn ta xấu mặt!

Ai nói, Jason Áp đảo Henry, bóp lấy cổ tay của hắn cố định tại hai bên, tại trên cái miệng của hắn khắc xuống vang dội một hôn, ngươi đẹp đến mức không gì sánh kịp. Nếu như có thể mà nói, ta thật muốn cưới ngươi.

Henry Mở to hai mắt, một mặt kinh ngạc nhìn qua dị thường nghiêm túc Jason, sau đó thẹn thùng lại khó xử quay mặt đi.


	12. (2)

Dã tính bản năng duraxe02  
Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Ngươi nói kiệt Lott hắn Thế nào ?!

Tóc trắng liệp ma nhân hận không thể tùy tiện đào cái động đem mình giấu đi, nhưng bây giờ tình huống là —— Hắn cái gì quần áo cũng không có mặc, chỉ có trên cổ một cái màu đen vòng cổ, toàn thân tràn ngập tinh dịch cùng mồ hôi hương vị, không có chút nào tôn nghiêm ghé vào ân Hi Nhĩ trên giường, toàn thân không còn chút sức lực nào cái gì cũng không làm được, còn bị một đám thuật sĩ vây quanh đương đối tượng thí nghiệm ghi chép tình trạng cơ thể, bên cạnh đứng đấy chính là hắn dưỡng nữ, cùng một cái hỗn trướng Hoàng đế.

Úc, không, so với những này còn có lúng túng hơn: Một cái pha lê chất liệu giang nhét chính ngăn ở hắn sau huyệt bên trong, lưu lại ân Hi Nhĩ lúc trước bắn vào đi tất cả mọi thứ. Hắn không làm rõ ràng được cái đồ chơi này lại là từ chỗ nào làm ra, chỉ sợ lại là cái nào đó biến thái thuật sĩ cung cấp ma pháp đạo cụ, Hoàng đế tự tay đem nó nhét vào kiệt Lott sau huyệt, lấy tên đẹp thỏa mãn hắn sinh lý nhu cầu, kì thực mười phần hưởng thụ mà nhìn xem liệp ma nhân kháng cự vừa nóng tình nuốt vào kia nhỏ đồ chơi.

Mà kiệt Lott sẽ không thừa nhận kia xác thực hóa giải nội bộ cảm giác trống rỗng, Tuyệt không .

Hắn phát tình. Ân Hi Nhĩ cái kia hỗn đản đã đem quần áo sửa lại, liền phảng phất không có việc gì đồng dạng đứng tại bên cạnh giường, tự nhiên nói ra câu nói này.

...... Cho nên các ngươi...... Liền lên giường? Đầy trong đầu đều là ta cha ruột giữ ta dưỡng phụ chuyện này, Hi Lý còn không có từ trong lúc khiếp sợ lấy lại tinh thần. Lúc đầu, nàng đi tìm xong nữ những thuật sĩ, lại một lần nữa trở lại cung điện thời điểm, dự định cáo tri ân Hi Nhĩ các nàng tìm được một loại khả năng hữu hiệu phương pháp trị liệu, căn bản không nghĩ tới rộng mở cửa phòng ngủ bên trong lại sẽ là dạng này một phen cảnh tượng, thế là, không có chút nào phòng bị, Hi Lý chính mắt trông thấy ân Hi Nhĩ đem giang nhét bỏ vào kiệt Lott sau huyệt toàn bộ quá trình.

Không, Hi Lý...... Đây là...... Kiệt Lott ý đồ biện giải cho mình, nhưng hắn nên nói cái gì? Ta chỉ là muốn để ngươi cha ruột thao ta, bởi vì dạng này sẽ tốt càng mau hơn ? Vẫn là Ta kỳ thật chính là muốn theo ân Hi Nhĩ lên giường rồi không có cái gì đừng, bởi vì ta đói khát đến không được ?

Không có việc gì, kiệt Lott, ta chỉ là...... Hơi kinh ngạc, Hi Lý khoát khoát tay, ta còn tưởng rằng hai người các ngươi đời này đối lẫn nhau đều thấy ngứa mắt đâu, có lẽ lấy dạng này một loại phương thức'Tương hỗ hiểu rõ' Một chút sẽ tốt hơn. Nói xong nàng còn xông kiệt Lott chớp chớp mắt.

Kiệt Lott á khẩu không trả lời được, một phương diện cảm thán Hi Lý tiếp nhận tốc độ nhanh chóng, một phương diện khác cảm thấy mình tại Hi Lý trong nội tâm quang huy hình tượng ầm vang sụp đổ, hắn nhìn về phía ân Hi Nhĩ trông cậy vào hắn nói điểm cái gì có thể tại nữ nhi của mình trước mặt bảo vệ một chút tôn nghiêm, nhưng Hoàng đế lại phảng phất tán đồng gật gật đầu, nói:

Xác thực, liệp ma nhân, ta cùng trước ngươi xác thực tồn tại không ít mâu thuẫn, nhưng ta hi vọng tại ngươi tiếp nhận trị liệu trong khoảng thời gian này, chúng ta có thể càng thâm nhập hiểu rõ lẫn nhau, dù sao ngươi đã từng dưỡng dục Hi Lý nhã, làm dưỡng phụ ngươi nếu là cùng ta trường kỳ không cùng, nữ nhi của chúng ta sẽ rất khó chịu.

Cái gì Xâm nhập ? Cái gì Chúng ta ? Ngươi là chỉ ngươi Thật sâu Địt vào ta rồi mới Bắn tại bên trong Loại phương thức này đến xâm nhập hiểu rõ không? Rồi mới dạng này hai chúng ta ngay tại Nhục thể quan hệ Bên trên thành Hi Lý Hai cái phụ thân Là thế này phải không?

Kiệt Lott đối ân Hi Nhĩ da mặt dày trình độ nhận biết lại lên một bậc thang, Quả thực so ni không già đức tường thành còn dày hơn , một bên Hi Lý tựa hồ cũng có chút bất đắc dĩ, nàng nói, đi, hai người các ngươi đều là người trưởng thành rồi, tự mình giải quyết những này...... Ách...... Tình cảm vấn đề đi, ta trước tiên đem ta tại hội nghị chỗ bên kia tìm tới tin tức nói với các ngươi nói chuyện, nói xong ta liền đi, được không?

Bệ hạ, kết hợp vừa rồi Hi Lý nhã các hạ cung cấp tin tức, chúng ta thảo luận cho ra một cái tương đối thỏa đáng phương án trị liệu, cầm đầu thuật sĩ nói, nếu như kiệt Lott tiên sinh ở sau đó phát tình kỳ bên trong, tận khả năng tuân theo một bộ phận sói sinh lý tập tính, cũng chính là, thích ứng một cái kết tại thể nội ngăn chặn tất cả tinh dịch, tương đương với hoàn thành phát tình kỳ thụ thai quá trình, đem đối với hắn khôi phục rất có ích lợi......

Ngươi vừa mới nói Cái gì ? Nếu như ngươi cho rằng ta Mẹ hắn Sẽ đồng ý ——

Kiệt Lott, Yên tĩnh , ân Hi Nhĩ đánh gãy hắn, câu này Khẳng định Phát động mệnh lệnh chú văn, không phải kiệt Lott thế nào sẽ lập tức đem miệng của mình chăm chú đóng lại, còn kém chút cắn được đầu lưỡi, ngươi cũng không nghĩ một mực mang theo tai sói cùng đuôi sói vượt qua quãng đời còn lại đi, ngẫm lại ngươi đi trên đường lúc người khác sẽ thế nào nhìn ngươi? Càng quan trọng hơn là, thế nào đối đãi ta Hi Lý nhã, ni không già đức tương lai nữ vương, có một cái dơ bẩn nửa thú dưỡng phụ, quý tộc khác sẽ đối nàng ném đi như thế nào ánh mắt?

Cái gì Ta Hi Lý nhã , lại cầm Hi Lý đến bức hiếp hắn, cho là hắn sẽ còn bên trong chiêu này sao?

A, còn tưởng rằng chỉ là liệp ma nhân điểm này, thân phận của ta cũng đã đầy đủ đê tiện, kiệt Lott nửa là tự giễu nửa là châm chọc phản bác, hiển nhiên mệnh lệnh chú văn cũng không thể vĩnh cửu che lại miệng của hắn, các ngươi những này ni không già đức quý tộc luôn luôn đối thân phận quý tiện có loại kỳ quái chấp niệm, không phải sao?

Nửa thú cùng liệp ma nhân thân phận căn bản hoàn toàn khác biệt, ân Hi Nhĩ lông mày giảo gấp cùng một chỗ, tựa như kiệt Lott vừa mới nói chút không thể nói lý lời nói ngu xuẩn, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó, các ngươi càng giống là đế quốc tại đặc thù thời kì lính đánh thuê, huống hồ, liệp ma nhân cùng người bình thường khác biệt ngoại trừ con mắt cũng không cái khác. Nhưng nửa thú thì không giống, bọn hắn là tại nô lệ thương nhân ở giữa chuyển tay đầu cơ trục lợi đông đảo thương phẩm một trong, mặc dù số lượng không nhiều, nhưng nô lệ thị trường bên trong vẫn có thể trông thấy một chút nửa thú, thậm chí còn có thể sẽ trở thành một phần nhỏ quý tộc bị trúng ý đối tượng.

Kiệt Lott suy tư một chút, không biết là nên công kích ni không già đức chế độ nô lệ độ vẫn là châm chọc những quý tộc kia thấp kém ham mê, nhưng nhìn thấy ân Hi Nhĩ không tán thành ánh mắt, suy nghĩ thêm một chút chung quanh ở đây thuật sĩ, trong lòng ước lượng một chút nói tiếp sẽ bị Hoàng đế treo cổ khả năng, cuối cùng nhất thức thời thu hồi mình ba tấc không nát miệng lưỡi.

Rất tốt, xem ra ngươi còn nghe hiểu được tiếng người. Ân Hi Nhĩ quay đầu ra hiệu thuật sĩ tiếp tục giải thích phương án trị liệu, đồng thời tương đương tự nhiên ngồi ở trên giường —— Bọn hắn vừa mới làm một vố lớn sau trên giường, hắn vậy mà đối với cái này không ngần ngại chút nào.

Mà lúc này nhìn xem ân Hi Nhĩ để nằm ngang đùi, kiệt Lott đáy lòng đột nhiên phun lên một cỗ dục vọng, a, Ni không già đức Hoàng đế đùi , nhìn bao nhiêu thoải mái dễ chịu, thích hợp tựa ở phía trên, để ngón tay của hắn tại tóc của mình bên trong xuyên qua, mơn trớn sau gáy, hoặc là gãi gãi lỗ tai cùng cái cằm......

Hoàng đế chính nghe thuật sĩ báo cáo, cảm giác bên cạnh nệm lõm xuống dưới, ngay sau đó liền có một viên màu trắng đầu thăm dò qua đến, tương đương cậy mạnh đẩy ra cánh tay của hắn, phối hợp gối lên ân Hi Nhĩ trên đùi.

Giống như nguyền rủa lại bắt đầu chiếm thượng phong, ân Hi Nhĩ cúi đầu nhìn về phía làm ra vượt qua hành vi liệp ma nhân, hắn mang theo kháng cự lại hưởng thụ thần sắc, mà lại trong mắt tựa hồ cuồn cuộn lấy mặt khác một đợt tình triều, chỉ là chưa hoàn toàn bày ra.

...... Kiệt Lott tiên sinh chẳng mấy chốc sẽ lần nữa tiến vào phát tình, ứng đối phương pháp chắc hẳn bệ hạ đã rõ ràng, theo sau đón thêm thụ mấy lần nguyền rủa giải trừ trị liệu, liền có thể triệt để từ loại này trạng thái bên trong đi ra ngoài.

Vất vả các ngươi, lui ra đi.

Một đám thuật sĩ trước sau cúi đầu thối lui ra khỏi gian phòng, to như vậy phòng ngủ lần nữa trở nên trống rỗng.

Vậy mà có thể để cho đám kia thuật sĩ đối với ngài một mực cung kính, xem ra bệ hạ uy bức lợi dụ thủ đoạn rất là cao minh a. Cứ việc kiệt Lott chính đại nghịch bất đạo cầm Hoàng đế chân đương gối đầu, hắn vẫn không chịu buông tha sính miệng lưỡi nhanh chóng cơ hội, tựa hồ là muốn thông qua lời nói để che dấu mình dần dần nổi lên mặt ngoài dục vọng.

Ân Hi Nhĩ thậm chí không nghĩ phí sức chọc thủng liệp ma nhân phô trương thanh thế biểu tượng, hắn chỉ là nâng lên một cái tay đặt ở kiệt Lott có chút rối tung tóc trắng bên trên, lỗ tai run rẩy một chút, tựa hồ rất hưởng thụ loại này đụng vào, ngón tay thuận sợi tóc phương hướng hướng cái cổ hậu phương chải vuốt, không ngạc nhiên chút nào nghe thấy được kiệt Lott thấp thẩm ùng ục âm thanh, hắn còn đem đầu thoáng hướng sau ngửa, tựa hồ đang tìm kiếm càng nhiều vuốt ve. Thật giống con cỡ lớn chó, ân Hi Nhĩ nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn lấy kiệt Lott sau gáy lúc như thế nghĩ đến, nhưng hắn đột nhiên lại ý thức được liệp ma nhân có thể sẽ không tùy tiện khiến người khác như thế tiếp cận chỗ này yếu hại, cho dù là bao nhiêu Mê thất bản thân Trạng thái, nội tâm không khỏi khắp bên trên một cỗ không hiểu cảm xúc.

Rồi mới hắn đem tay từ sau gáy dời xuống đi, thuận cột sống một đường xẹt qua, chậm rãi thưởng thức ven đường che kín năm xưa vết sẹo làn da, kia phía dưới giấu giếm có thể bộc phát ra lực lượng kinh người cơ bắp, lúc này kiệt Lott tư thế để hắn hẹp dài vòng eo đường cong bày biện ra một cái xinh đẹp độ cong, lõm xuống đi eo ổ để ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mông càng thêm đột xuất. Ân Hi Nhĩ bóp nhẹ một chút tái nhợt mông thịt, đổi lấy kiệt Lott một tiếng kinh hô, nhìn xem trên đùi liệp ma nhân tại hạn chế trốn tránh đụng vào cùng khao khát càng nhiều ở giữa giãy giụa.

Một cái tay khác ngón trỏ điểm tại kiệt Lott phần môi, làm hắn rộng mở đôi môi, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua bén nhọn răng nanh, rồi mới nhẹ nhàng cạy mở khép kín trên dưới hàm. Ân Hi Nhĩ tại liệp ma nhân chủ động đem bắt tại răng ở giữa Khẽ cắn Lúc ngây ra một lúc, kiệt Lott thậm chí còn dùng tới đầu lưỡi cùng cánh môi, đối đầu ngón tay kia chậm rãi Liếm láp hút Lấy. Nội tâm của hắn chấn động, tại cái này không có chút nào liêm sỉ Trêu chọc Hạ cảm thấy một trận nhiệt huyết bay thẳng hạ thể, mà kẻ cầm đầu thì chậm rãi chống lên thân, hài hước dùng cặp kia mèo đồng nhìn xem ân Hi Nhĩ.

Bệ hạ thích nghe lời cẩu cẩu (puppy) Sao? Kiệt Lott dùng răng ngậm ân Hi Nhĩ ngón trỏ mơ hồ không rõ nói, tại dục vọng ảnh hưởng dưới, còn sót lại một lớp mỏng manh lòng xấu hổ đã sớm vứt xuống chân trời.

Dù sao hai người bọn họ đã làm qua, cũng không cần thiết lại nhăn nhăn nhó nhó, huống chi dưới loại trạng thái này bị ân Hi Nhĩ thao còn rất thoải mái, cớ sao mà không làm đâu?

Nhạy cảm liệp ma nhân giác quan bắt được ân Hi Nhĩ trên thân đột nhiên nồng đậm xạ hương mùi, Chính trúng hồng tâm . Hắn còn chủ động tới gần ân Hi Nhĩ môi mím thật chặt môi, nếm thử hôn cái này bụi băng lãnh bạch sắc hỏa diễm, nhưng ở hoàn toàn dán đi lên trước đó, đặt tại hàm dưới ngón trỏ ngăn trở hắn tiến một bước rút ngắn khoảng cách.

Như vậy hiện tại, cái này nghe lời chó săn (hound) Nên lấy lòng chủ nhân của mình. Ân Hi Nhĩ rủ xuống mắt thấy hắn, tay tại kiệt Lott cái cằm chỗ thi lực, mang theo hắn một lần nữa cúi người đối mặt hắn mình tự tay thả lửa, vải áo hạ đã nặng trình trịch nâng lên một khối, Dùng miệng của ngươi .

Cứ việc trong lòng tràn ra vẻ thất vọng cảm xúc, kiệt Lott cũng ngoan ngoãn án lấy hắn làm, tại hoàn toàn bị tình dục đốt váng đầu não trước đó hắn còn có nhất định dư dật, giải khai đai lưng vén lên ân Hi Nhĩ trường bào vạt áo, cũng cố gắng làm mình nhìn không nên quá Đói khát . Rồi mới hắn nhớ tới người này trước đó thao hắn thời điểm thậm chí liền y phục đều không có cởi, mà mình từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không đến sợi vải, không khỏi tức giận hướng lên bắt đầu mở nút áo, ý đồ đem tôn quý ni không già đức Hoàng đế từ hắn hoa phục bên trong lột ra đến.

Ân Hi Nhĩ đối với cái này không có ý kiến gì, phối hợp bỏ đi áo lót, rồi mới là bên trong trường bào cùng áo lót. Kiệt Lott nhìn xem thân trên cùng hắn thẳng thắn gặp nhau Hoàng đế —— Ân Hi Nhĩ, thẳng thắn, thật sự là buồn cười —— Đối với hắn dạng này cả ngày ở tại trong cung ra lệnh người mà nói, thân hình của hắn bảo trì đến không tệ, kiệt Lott đem nguyên nhân quy kết đến trước kia gian khổ sinh hoạt cùng gần như biến thái tự chủ bên trên. Đã đi vào trung niên ân Hi Nhĩ trên thân không có một chút thịt thừa, bả vai rộng lớn, lưng eo thẳng tắp, thể mao cào đến sạch sẽ, còn có lúc trước nghe được hoàng thất tinh dầu —— Để Hoàng đế bệ hạ ngọc thể bảo trì bóng loáng có co dãn, trời ạ, ni không già đức người, không biết cái đồ chơi này cùng lá ma pháp mỡ cái nào thay tên quý chút .

Rồi mới là ân Hi Nhĩ giữa hai chân tinh thần sáng láng âm hành, nồng đậm giống đực khí tức đầu nguồn, đỏ lên yêu cầu càng nhiều chú ý. Kiệt Lott nhìn xem sung mãn to dài trụ thể nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lúc trước hắn chưa từng cho nam nhân làm qua khẩu giao, Đáng chết , lúc trước hắn thậm chí căn bản không đối cái khác nam tính hạ thể từng có dạng này Thèm nhỏ dãi Cảm giác, hậu huyệt của hắn tại cái này chờ mong cảm giác phía dưới lại không tự chủ giảo gấp con kia giang nhét, tựa như là trong ngực niệm trước đó bị Hung hăng thao làm Cảm giác đồng dạng.

Đáng chết phát tình kỳ .

Thưởng thức xong Hoàng đế lõa thể, kiệt Lott cuối cùng bắt đầu phục tùng ân Hi Nhĩ chỉ lệnh, thậm chí là có chút không kịp chờ đợi, hé miệng để ân Hi Nhĩ ngón trỏ rời đi, lại phun ra đầu lưỡi dán lên âm hành cạnh ngoài, từ đuôi đến đầu dùng lưỡi mặt thấm ướt nóng lên vật cứng. Cứ việc không có kinh nghiệm, nhưng kiệt Lott nương tựa theo một chút xíu lòng háo thắng cùng bản năng dẫn dắt, nhiệt tình liếm láp lấy, thành công để có như sắt thép tự chủ ân Hi Nhĩ phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, Oa a, xem ra hắn làm còn không tệ mà , không hiểu cảm giác thành tựu để một đôi tai nhọn nhẹ nhàng đong đưa. Rồi mới kiệt Lott bắt đầu chiếu cố lên bóng loáng đầu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí lấy môi bao khỏa mút vào, cũng cùng với đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng phá cọ, cảm thụ được cây kia đồ vật khẽ run phun ra càng nhiều trước dịch, đồng thời không cho răng nanh quét đến yếu ớt mặt ngoài, hơi đắng hương vị tại trên đầu lưỡi lan tràn, đồng thời lan tràn còn có kiệt Lott thể nội gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa đồng dạng không chiếm được thỏa mãn dục vọng.

Ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn xem vùi đầu cố gắng liệp ma nhân, lông mi rung động nhè nhẹ, nửa khép suy nghĩ, nước bọt làm ướt hắn một bộ phận sợi râu, ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính thành mấy sợi, còn có một phần nhỏ rủ xuống sợi tóc, lăng loạn địa điểm xuyết tại xương gò má bên trên, vì kiệt Lott mang sẹo khuôn mặt lại tăng thêm mấy phần dã tính cùng phóng đãng.

—— Tựa như ngay từ đầu kia thớt nhốt ở trong lồng bạch lang, càng là hung ác hướng chung quanh gào thét, cuối cùng nhất bị chinh phục lúc dáng vẻ thì càng mỹ lệ. Mà ân Hi Nhĩ chờ không nổi muốn tại cái này thớt hung thú trên thân đánh lên mình lạc ấn.

Mở ra, ân Hi Nhĩ khí tức bất ổn nói, thanh âm thấp thẩm mà nguy hiểm, ta muốn chơi ngươi miệng.

Kiệt Lott nghe lời làm theo, tận khả năng để cho mình răng liệt tách ra, đồng thời khuỷu tay chống tại trên giường nệm, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng dùng yết hầu nghênh đón ân Hi Nhĩ. Hoàng đế hai tay bưng lấy kiệt Lott đầu, mười ngón cắm vào đỉnh đầu tóc trắng, để kiệt Lott đầu chậm rãi thấp đi. Âm hành đỉnh nhập khẩu khang, cọ vượt qua hàm cảm giác để kiệt Lott không khỏi run, đầu chậm rãi áp bách khí quản mang đến ngạt thở cảm giác thậm chí để hắn càng thêm Hưng phấn .

Đại danh đỉnh đỉnh bạch lang kiệt Lott chưa bao giờ bị như thế đối đãi qua: Bị cùng giới thọc cái mông bắn tại bên trong, còn để hắn thao cổ họng của mình. Mặc dù cùng lá cùng một chỗ thời điểm bọn hắn chơi đến rất mở, thậm chí cũng làm cho nàng chạm qua phía sau của hắn, nhưng nữ nhân cùng nam nhân hoàn toàn là hai loại hoàn toàn khác biệt thể nghiệm.

Ân Hi Nhĩ cường thế hơn, tàn khốc hơn, càng hiểu được như thế nào Điều khiển Khoái cảm, mà kiệt Lott phải thừa nhận, hắn có chút Chìm đắm trong đó .

Âm hành từng cái tại hầu khang bên trong ra vào, bị thịt mềm bao khỏa đồng thời, thỉnh thoảng bị răng nhọn cọ qua mang đến một trận khiến người tóc gáy dựng đứng khoái cảm, ân Hi Nhĩ cảm giác mình phảng phất tại thao một đầu cuồng loạn lại nguy hiểm dã thú, hắn không khỏi siết chặt kiệt Lott tóc, trông thấy hiện ra nước mắt con mắt màu vàng kim chuyển hướng hắn. Bị cặp kia có thể làm quái vật Trong lòng run sợ Dựng thẳng đồng một mực khóa lại, ân Hi Nhĩ cứng đến nỗi lợi hại hơn, hắn bắt đầu tăng tốc tại kiệt Lott miệng bên trong bắn vọt tốc độ, liệp ma nhân bị đính đến phát ra không bị khống chế nghẹn ngào, cau mày, trong mắt tràn ngập thống khổ cùng vui thích thần sắc, vươn tay bắt đầu vỗ về chơi đùa mình đã sớm vô cùng tinh thần chảy xuống nước phân thân.

Có lẽ, ta đã sớm nghĩ như thế làm, ân Hi Nhĩ ở trong phòng quanh quẩn dâm mỹ tiếng nước cùng trong tiếng thở dốc nói, đồng thời động tác trên tay một chút cũng không có thư giãn, tại ngươi xuất hiện tại Tân Đặc Lạp, giúp ta giải trừ nguyền rủa thời điểm. Ngươi là bao nhiêu anh dũng, đã cứu ta, ta khăn vi tháp cùng chưa xuất thế Hi Lý nhã, ngươi chiến đấu tư thái, ngươi vung vẩy ra kiếm cung, ngươi tung bay tóc trắng, tựa như một thớt bạch lang ở trong vùng hoang dã giết chóc. Có lẽ từ đó trở đi ta liền có đem ngươi giữ ở bên người suy nghĩ, tựa như như bây giờ, chi phí vòng buộc tốt, Một mực nắm giữ trong lòng bàn tay .

Thao a, hắn thế nào còn nói đạt được lớn đoạn lớn đoạn đầy đủ , kịch liệt rút ra đút vào cùng ngạt thở cảm giác đã cơ bản làm cho kiệt Lott đã mất đi năng lực suy tính, thỉnh thoảng tiết ra bị đính đến thất linh bát lạc ngạnh tại trong cổ họng rên rỉ, tất cả cảm giác tập trung ở khoang miệng cùng cổ họng, thậm chí liền lột động mình âm hành mang đến khoái cảm đều lộ ra không có ý nghĩa.

Bị thiếu dưỡng làm cho mơ màng thẩm thẩm đầu óc liền cùng ngâm mình ở trong nước biển đồng dạng, kiệt Lott đã đã mất đi khái niệm thời gian, hắn chỉ cảm thấy ân Hi Nhĩ nắm lấy đầu hắn phát tay lại một lần nữa nắm chặt, hắn bị liền như thế thô bạo dắt lấy cầm lên đến, âm hành từ hắn bị triệt để chà đạp qua trong miệng rời khỏi, tiếp lấy liền có một cỗ mùi nồng đậm chất lỏng rơi vào trên mặt hắn, hỗn hợp có chính hắn mồ hôi, nước mắt cùng nước bọt, giăng khắp nơi, phảng phất từng đạo màu trắng dây thừng tuyến, triệt để trói buộc chặt thất thần liệp ma nhân.

Chìm nghỉm tại sau khi xuất tinh trong dư vận, ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn xem râu ria cùng lông mi bên trên đều treo màu trắng tinh dịch kiệt Lott, hai mảnh không khép lại được môi sưng đỏ hiện ra thủy quang, vây ở thân thể cùng ga giường ở giữa âm hành mềm nhũn buông thõng, chung quanh một mảnh hỗn độn, tựa hồ hắn tại bị bắn một mặt đồng thời cũng đạt tới cao trào. Hắn buông ra kiệt Lott tóc, liệp ma nhân mềm mềm đổ vào trên đùi của hắn, lỗ tai còn đang không ngừng run rẩy.

Ân Hi Nhĩ gảy hai lần kia màu trắng tai sói, gây nên kiệt Lott toàn thân bị điện giật đồng dạng run rẩy, Vẫn như cũ như vậy mẫn cảm , Hoàng đế như thế nghĩ đến, rồi mới hắn làm ra chính mình cũng cảm thấy kinh ngạc một sự kiện: Đem trên đùi liệp ma nhân vớt lên, ân Hi Nhĩ một cái tay kẹp lại cái cằm của hắn, trực tiếp hôn lên kiệt Lott bị giày vò đến sung huyết bờ môi, răng môi quấn giao, giống như muốn từ kia đáng thương trong thịt mềm ép ra mấy giọt máu tươi đến. Bị thời gian dài thiếu dưỡng móc rỗng đại não kiệt Lott tựa như thú bông đồng dạng tốt loay hoay, đối cái này không thế nào ôn nhu động tác chỉ phát ra kháng nghị hừ nhẹ.

Bị không có chút nào thương hại sử dụng qua trong miệng có chính hắn hương vị, ân Hi Nhĩ vốn nên mọi loại chán ghét, xuất phát từ bệnh thích sạch sẽ, nhưng hắn chỉ cảm thấy thỏa mãn, giống như là dẹp xong lại một tòa kiên cố thành trì, tách ra sau, nhìn xem liệp ma nhân trên mặt pha tạp tinh dịch, cùng mờ mịt thần sắc, loại cảm giác này Càng sâu .

Thế là, ân Hi Nhĩ dùng tay đem những cái kia chất lỏng màu trắng từng chút từng chút, thậm chí là ôn nhu, phá tiến kiệt Lott trong miệng, hai ngón tay nén lấy lưỡi mặt, bảo đảm hắn toàn bộ nuốt xuống.

Cô, Chơi ngươi ...... Ngươi cái Biến thái khống chế cuồng ...... Lúc đầu mỏi mệt đến nói không ra lời kiệt Lott, bị ân Hi Nhĩ như thế giày vò, không khỏi tức giận dùng thanh âm khàn khàn biểu đạt ra bất mãn của mình, ngươi liền không thể đổi loại tiêu ký phương thức sao? Tinh dịch hương vị thật không ra sao.

Căn cứ những thuật sĩ lý luận, đây càng thêm hữu hiệu một chút, so với ta tại ngươi sau gáy hung hăng cắn lên một cái, Dịch thể tiêu ký Càng có thể tỉnh lại ngươi bản năng, gia tốc phát tình kỳ kết thúc. Ân Hi Nhĩ thanh âm lại khôi phục bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến phảng phất mấy phút trước thở hào hển bắn kiệt Lott mặt mũi tràn đầy người kia không phải hắn, huống hồ, ngươi cũng không giống là hoàn toàn không có niềm vui thú dáng vẻ.

Kiệt Lott xấu hổ giận dữ đem ân Hi Nhĩ hướng sau đẩy ngã trên giường, Hoàng đế chỉ là kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt, rồi mới bỏ mặc liệp ma nhân làm ra nguy hiểm như thế cử động. Tóc trắng nam nhân tại trong khuỷu tay tìm cái dễ chịu vị trí, hai tay vây quanh ân Hi Nhĩ phía sau vòng lấy, cẩn thận cất kỹ móng tay của mình, tự động đem cái mũi đặt ở cái cổ ở giữa ngửi nghe khí tức của hắn, giống như là tại xác nhận tiêu ký mình một nửa khác đồng dạng.

Tại ngửi được ân Hi Nhĩ bản thân hương vị, không phải tinh dầu vị, cũng không phải mực nước vị, chính là thuần túy, ân Hi Nhĩ hương vị lúc, kiệt Lott mới an tâm, ngoan ngoãn nằm xong, bối rối như thủy triều đánh tới. Nhưng ở hoàn toàn thiếp đi trước đó, liệp ma nhân nhìn xem đồng dạng có chút mỏi mệt Hoàng đế, kia lạnh lẽo cứng rắn khuôn mặt hình dáng cuối cùng hơi có chút buông lỏng, giữa lông mày khe rãnh vuông vức chút, màu hổ phách trong hai mắt nhàn nhạt chảy xuôi một tầng không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được tình cảm.

Kiệt Lott cảm thấy giờ phút này ân Hilger bên ngoài mềm mại, hắn cuối cùng nhất dựa vào bản năng làm ra một cái cử động:

Hắn hôn hắn.

Lần này, không có dây dưa đầu lưỡi, không có tương hỗ cắn xé răng, chỉ là một cái khắc ở môi mặt hôn.

Ân Hi Nhĩ cảm thấy, mình nội tâm có cái gì trống rỗng địa phương bị lấp lên.

Dã tính bản năng duraxe02  
Chapter 3

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Lúc đầu, kiệt Lott coi là, tại hoàng thất chuyên dụng tứ trụ trên giường lớn tỉnh lại, sẽ là một kiện khiến người hưởng thụ sự tình. Nhưng khi ngươi cùng cái nào đó cẩu hoàng đế làm một vố lớn về sau, toàn thân đau nhức, trong mông đít nhồi vào tinh dịch, còn bị một cái mặt mũi tràn đầy ghét bỏ nội thị tổng quản từ trong lúc ngủ mơ đánh thức, cũng chỉ thị mấy cái người hầu đem ngươi nửa chiếc lấy đi phòng tắm, đối ngươi tiến hành một phen không tính ôn nhu giặt rửa, đủ loại giày vò, hoàn toàn cô phụ kia xốp nệm lưu lại ấn tượng tốt.

May mắn đám này cho hắn làm thanh lý không có đụng hắn phía sau giang nhét, không biết là bởi vì Hoàng đế mệnh lệnh vẫn là đừng cái gì, chí ít, không có để hắn tại một đám người hầu trước mặt mất mặt rò rỉ ra đến, kiệt Lott đối với cái này hẳn là cảm động đến rơi nước mắt.

Lúc này, hắn thư thư phục phục ngâm mình ở trong bồn tắm, trong phòng tràn ngập bốc hơi sương mù, bên cạnh ao thậm chí còn thả một cái đổ đầy các thức hoa quả nhỏ bàn, hắn cảm thấy thậm chí có thể vì những này đáp ứng Hi Lý đề nghị. Thật sự là sa đọa a, kiệt Lott, nếu để cho Weiser Murs thúc thúc biết nhìn hắn thế nào giáo dục ngươi . Úc, có cơ hội hắn nhất định phải tại mình trong trang viên tu bên trên như thế một tắm rửa kỹ viện.

Quá mức chìm nghỉm tại suy nghĩ của mình bên trong, kiệt Lott hoàn toàn không có nghe được một người khác đi tới thanh âm, thẳng đến bị tóe lên bọt nước âm thanh kinh động, hắn mới phát hiện, là hạ thân chỉ bọc một đầu khăn tắm ân Hi Nhĩ, Đường hoàng , ngồi ở hắn đối diện.

Thao, đường đường liệp ma nhân, vậy mà bỏ mặc một người bình thường từ sau lưng của mình lẻn qua đi, lúc này Weiser Murs thật đúng là muốn chọc giận đến đá hắn cái mông.

Căn cứ ân Hi Nhĩ lông mày hở ra trình độ phán đoán, hắn vừa mới xử lý một buổi sáng đế quốc chính vụ, biểu lộ vẫn như cũ nghiêm túc, nhưng có mấy sợi tóc bị hơi nóng ướt nhẹp, rũ xuống trán bên cạnh, hai gò má cũng bị nhiệt độ trong phòng hun ra một mảnh đỏ ửng, trong mắt thậm chí bịt kín một tầng sáng lấp lánh hơi nước. Lúc này ni không già đức Hoàng đế, tựa như từ một tôn đá cẩm thạch tượng nặn biến thành nhục thể phàm thai nhân loại, hơn nửa người ngâm mình ở trong nước nóng, buông xuống đề phòng mà ngồi xuống dáng vẻ, thật sự là khó gặp.

Trên cái này đại lục còn có cái gì có thể làm ngươi tâm phiền sự tình? Ta coi là tất cả chướng ngại đều bị tảo trừ. Kiệt Lott tựa ở trên vách ao hững hờ nói.

...... Một chút ngoan cố người chống lại vẫn như cũ cần ta thời khắc chú ý, bọn hắn đối Hi Lý, đối tương lai của đế quốc đều là tiềm ẩn uy hiếp. Ân Hi Nhĩ Thẩm tư một chút, nói, giống như đang suy nghĩ có nên hay không cho một cái liệp ma nhân lộ ra trong đế quốc chính chi tiết, ta đã để Hi Lý tiếp quản một bộ phận sự vụ của đế quốc, nhưng nàng còn có rất nhiều đồ vật muốn học.

Ngươi không nên giống đối đãi chính ngươi đồng dạng đối Hi Lý khắc nghiệt —— Kiệt Lott nói được nửa câu, cảm thấy có cái gì không đúng chỗ kình, nhưng hắn vẫn là nói tiếp, —— Ngươi tự chủ quả thực biến thái đến không giống một người bình thường, nói thật, ngươi liền không có một khắc buông lỏng qua thần kinh sao?

Ta có, ngay tại lúc này.

Kiệt Lott nhất thời nói không ra lời, hắn căn bản cũng không có kỳ vọng thu được một cái trả lời, càng đừng đề cập vẫn là ân Hi Nhĩ thoải mái thừa nhận cùng kiệt Lott ở chung một chỗ lúc buông xuống đề phòng, có lẽ, đối với ân Hi Nhĩ loại người này, ý vị này, Tín nhiệm?

Không, Đừng suy nghĩ , ân Hi Nhĩ vậy mới không tin mặc cho, hắn chỉ là bởi vì ngâm quá dễ chịu mới có thể nói ra loại lời này.

Thật, ni không già đức bể tắm quả thực là toàn thế giới vĩ đại nhất phát minh, tựa như Bị Mari thái lệ chúc phúc qua Đồng dạng, để ni không già đức đại đế ở bên trong hòa tan cũng không phải cái gì việc khó. Nhiệt độ vừa đúng nước nóng cùng hơi nóng đều nhanh muốn để kiệt Lott thoải mái mà bày lên cái đuôi, chỉ bất quá cái đuôi bị đặt ở khăn tắm dưới đáy không cách nào động tác, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, thính tai lại bắt đầu có chút rung động.

Cho nên vừa mới nghe không được ân Hi Nhĩ động tĩnh cũng không thể chỉ trách hắn, đều lại cái này đáng chết một ao nước nóng.

Lúc này, một cỗ khó nói lên lời khó chịu bắt đầu từ kiệt Lott sau huyệt truyền ra, Trời đánh , hắn đều nhanh quên mình phía sau còn đút lấy cái pha lê đồ chơi nhỏ, bắp thịt toàn thân buông lỏng đồng thời, chôn ở trong thân thể giang nhét tồn tại cảm dần dần trở nên không cách nào coi nhẹ. Thế nhưng là ân Hi Nhĩ ở phía đối diện, hắn không tiện lấy ra, Thao hắn ân Hi Nhĩ , làm gì không phải tuyển như thế cái thời gian xuống tới ngâm tắm, kiệt Lott đành phải bất động thanh sắc điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, tận khả năng giảm bớt sau huyệt bên trong cảm giác khó chịu, để cho mình chống đến một người khác đứng dậy rời đi.

Nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ cũng không có rất nhanh rời đi ý tứ.

Thế là hắn liếc qua đối diện, Hoàng đế tựa hồ đã hưởng thụ đến đóng lại con mắt, hoàn toàn không có ở chú ý một đầu khác tình huống, kiệt Lott khẽ cắn môi, lặng lẽ đem chân mở rộng chút, im lặng không lên tiếng đem bàn tay hướng khăn tắm dưới đáy, ý đồ tại không kinh động ân Hi Nhĩ tình huống dưới đem giang nhét lấy ra, hi vọng chầm chậm lưu động tiếng nước có thể che đậy kín hắn động tĩnh.

Chỗ kia một vòng cơ bắp tận tụy bao trùm bên trong dị vật, lộ tại bên ngoài bóng loáng vuông vức mặt ngoài để kiệt Lott khó mà ra tay, hắn thầm mắng một tiếng, nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu để cơ bắp buông lỏng, cầu nguyện nó tốt nhất có thể biết điểm tướng mình rơi ra đến.

Hiển nhiên sự tình sẽ không dễ dàng như ước nguyện của hắn, kiệt Lott đã tận khả năng khiến cơ vòng buông lỏng, cũng mặc kệ thế nào dùng ngón tay tại lỗ đít chỗ đào khoét, dính nước pha lê luôn luôn nhiều lần trơn tuột, thậm chí nhiều lần, đã có chỗ buông lỏng giang nhét, lại bị vô ý thức giảo gấp sau huyệt hút về nguyên địa. Như thế lặp lại, mẫn cảm thành ruột bị vật cứng lặp đi lặp lại đè ép, kiệt Lott cảm thấy mình tại khăn tắm hạ đã nửa cứng ngắc, mà muốn mạng chính là, hắn cảm thấy mình nhanh khống chế không nổi trong cổ họng uể oải ùng ục âm thanh, đối diện còn ngồi một cái đáng chết Khống chế cuồng , hắn cũng không muốn ——

Nhìn ngươi cần một chút Hỗ trợ , kiệt Lott.

A a.

Kiệt Lott khó khăn xốc lên mí mắt, nhìn thấy ân Hi Nhĩ chính trực ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, ánh mắt bên trong không có đùa cợt cũng không có căm ghét, giống như trước đó thần sắc bình thường màu hổ phách con mắt nhìn chăm chú lên liệp ma nhân hai chân đại trương, hai tay đặt ở giữa đùi bỉ ổi động tác. Hắn ngưng kết tại nguyên chỗ, tai dài lúng túng phẩy phẩy, duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là mình sẽ không đỏ mặt.

Tới, đầu gối đặt ở chân của ta hai bên .

Liệp ma nhân nghẹn ngào một tiếng, một cái tay níu lại hút nước biến nặng khăn tắm, từ trong nước nóng chống lên thân thể, ngâm đến đỏ bừng làn da bại lộ tại mặt nước bên ngoài, hắn nhanh chân vượt đến bể tắm một chỗ khác, theo ân Hi Nhĩ nói tư thế ở trên người hắn quỳ tốt. Nhạy cảm giác quan bắt được Hoàng đế gia tốc nhịp tim cùng hô hấp, hắn không rõ ràng đến tột cùng là nước nóng tác dụng còn là bởi vì mình cách gần như thế, hắn nhìn xuống dưới, ân Hi Nhĩ thần sắc vẫn như cũ đạm mạc.

Một cái tay khác không chỗ sắp đặt lựa chọn dựng vào ân Hi Nhĩ phía sau thành ao, không biết thế nào kiệt Lott bắt đầu hơi khẩn trương lên, có lẽ là bởi vì hiện tại hắn đầu óc không có bị phát tình kỳ rối loạn chiếm cứ, lại có lẽ là bởi vì dưới người hắn đang ngồi lấy trong đế quốc người cao quý nhất, Không có chút nào phòng bị , vẻn vẹn bọc một đầu khăn tắm. Cùng người bình thường không khác chút nào nhục thể đối kiệt Lott tới nói yếu ớt Không chịu nổi một kích , càng đừng đề cập hắn bây giờ còn có thật dài răng nanh cùng lợi trảo, muốn cắt ni không già đức Hoàng đế yết hầu quả thực là Dễ như trở bàn tay .

Ân Hi Nhĩ liền như thế lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn, tay tự nhiên để lên kiệt Lott một bên đầu gối ổ, chậm rãi mở miệng, ngươi hi vọng ta thế nào giúp ngươi?

Đáng chết, hắn lại tại dùng hắn kia thấp thẩm gợi cảm thanh tuyến nói chuyện, ...... Liền dùng tay của ngươi đem đồ chơi kia lấy ra liền tốt, ta cái góc độ này có chút khó khăn.

Như vậy, đem khăn tắm hái xuống, mình đẩy ra phía sau, đối ngươi như vậy ta đều dễ dàng hơn một chút.

Kiệt Lott bất đắc dĩ giải khai khăn tắm, ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn thấy hắn đã sung huyết âm hành, chỉ nâng xuống lông mày, không có làm bất luận cái gì đánh giá, chẳng biết tại sao kiệt Lott càng tức hơn. Hai tay của hắn đem mình hai bên mông thịt chống ra, còn để cái đuôi đặt tới bên cạnh thân, bao vây lấy giang nhét cửa huyệt đã có chút sưng đỏ, trong không khí rất nhỏ co rút lại, tư thế như vậy để hắn có chút khó xử, nhưng hắn cùng ân Hi Nhĩ quan hệ trong đó sớm đã không còn dư thừa vị trí lưu cho lòng xấu hổ.

Ân Hi Nhĩ ngón tay gần như ôn nhu đụng vào kia một vòng cơ bắp, nhờ có kiệt Lott trước đó một phen cố gắng, một phần nhỏ pha lê chế phẩm đã thò đầu ra, hắn nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn cửa huyệt, để kiệt Lott trầm tĩnh lại, thô ráp đầu ngón tay vuốt ve thịt mềm xúc cảm để kiệt Lott nghĩ há miệng rên rỉ. Ân Hi Nhĩ ngón tay cũng không so kiệt Lott mình càng bóng loáng, phía trên che kín vết chai, là Hoàng đế lâu dài dựa bàn múa bút thành văn kết quả.

Đối với cái này cảm thấy không thích ứng, chứng minh ngươi nguyền rủa đã giảm bớt không ít, cứ việc lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi nhìn một lát còn không cách nào đánh tan, nhưng ngươi phát tình kỳ chẳng mấy chốc sẽ kết thúc. Ân Hi Nhĩ bình ổn nói, trên tay tiếp tục lấy xoa lấy cửa huyệt động tác.

Nhấc lên Phát tình kỳ , kiệt Lott cảm thấy một cỗ quen thuộc nhiệt độ từ ân Hi Nhĩ đụng vào địa phương lan tràn, dọc theo xương sống một đường hướng lên, thẳng đến bị đại não cảm giác, hắn đã bắt đầu vô ý thức co vào lên sau huyệt, giống như tại giữ lại cái kia pha lê đồ chơi nhỏ, thậm chí muốn đem nó nuốt đến càng sâu. Ân Hi Nhĩ cảm thấy được kiệt Lott động tác, cảnh cáo vỗ nhẹ vào một bên thịt đùi bên trên, để hắn tiếp tục buông lỏng, kiệt Lott nhấp im miệng, nuốt xuống trong cổ họng một tiếng than nhẹ.

Ta cảm thấy...... Lại muốn bắt đầu...... Hắn dùng cái đuôi lướt qua ân Hi Nhĩ cánh tay.

Buông lỏng, ta trước giúp ngươi lấy ra, đem đồ vật bên trong dọn dẹp sạch sẽ.

Toàn thân bên trong tro tàn lại cháy tình dục cào nắm lấy kiệt Lott thần kinh, cứ việc không bằng hôm qua khí thế hung hung, nhưng như cũ tại từng bước xâm chiếm lấy hắn tự điều khiển lực, hắn cúi người tựa vào Hoàng đế trên thân, cái trán chống đỡ lấy một bên kiên cố bả vai, hắn chỉ hi vọng đồ vật lấy ra về sau hắn sẽ không lại cầu ân Hi Nhĩ đem nó nhét trở về.

Ân Hi Nhĩ tăng nhanh động tác, ba ngón chống đỡ tại giang nhét dưới đáy, thoáng vào trong dò xét một chút, bảo đảm hoàn toàn chưởng khống về sau mới bắt đầu hướng ra phía ngoài rút ra, đôi này với kiệt Lott tựa hồ có chút qua với kích thích, vật cứng chập trùng mặt ngoài theo lôi kéo từng tấc từng tấc Ép Qua bên trong nhục bích, cảm giác thậm chí so trước đó nhét vào lúc còn muốn tươi sáng. Hắn bắt đầu ở ân Hi Nhĩ bên tai phát ra đủ loại kỳ quái lẩm bẩm, đồng thời eo còn đang không an phận nhẹ lay động, Hoàng đế một cái tay khác nắm chặt liệp ma nhân hẹp eo, muốn để hắn bảo trì đứng im, nhưng thay vào đó là trên vai chậm rãi lề mề đầu, cùng thỉnh thoảng phun tại chỗ cổ ẩm ướt thổ tức.

Cuối cùng, giang nhét bị lấy ra ngoài, cứ việc ở giữa nhất to ra bộ phận đè ép dị ứng cảm giác điểm lúc, kiệt Lott rất mất mặt phát ra một tiếng cao vút rên rỉ, cái đuôi trên phạm vi lớn ở sau người khẽ nhăn một cái.

Ta bắt đầu cảm thấy ngươi là cố ý dùng pha lê tới làm thứ này. Lấy ra giang nhét về sau, thể nội lập tức trống rỗng cảm giác để kiệt Lott khó nhịn thở khẽ lấy, hai tay rời đi cái mông của mình, ngược lại khoác lên Hoàng đế trên vai.

Hiển nhiên bởi vì thời gian vội vàng, ta những thuật sĩ đành phải lựa chọn trong tay tiện lợi vật liệu chế tác, vô ý mang đến những phiền toái này.

Kiệt Lott cười khan hai tiếng, rồi mới ân Hi Nhĩ ngón tay lần nữa tiến vào cửa huyệt, tiếng cười của hắn biến thành nghẹn tại trong cổ họng quái khiếu. Cùng lần thứ nhất làm khuếch trương lúc khác biệt, lúc này kiệt Lott sau huyệt đã bị giang nhét tạo nên đến đầy đủ mềm mại, ân Hi Nhĩ khép lại hai ngón tay thông qua kia vòng nhận hết tra tấn cơ bắp lúc không có gặp được cái gì chống cự, chỉ cần thoáng xâm nhập, liền có chất lỏng thuận nóng hổi thành ruột hướng ra phía ngoài chậm rãi chảy ra. Rồi mới ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa câu lên, bất thiên bất ỷ đâm vào tuyến tiền liệt bên trên, kiệt Lott liền triệt để mềm nhũn eo, trong cổ họng bộc phát ra một chuỗi không có ý nghĩa âm tiết, sập tại ân Hi Nhĩ trên thân.

Hắn thề hắn tuyệt đối nghe thấy được tên cẩu hoàng đế này Tiếng cười .

Nhưng tất yếu thanh lý vẫn còn tiếp tục, cứ việc hai ngón tay ra vào động tác đã sớm cùng thanh lý không quan hệ, tùy ý thăm dò trong nhục huyệt mỗi một chỗ nếp uốn, để kiệt Lott từ thính tai thẳng đến cái đuôi cây đều đang run rẩy, hắn cảm thấy một bộ phận chất lỏng dọc theo bên đùi, tích táp mà rơi vào biến lạnh trong nước hồ.

Đợi đến bị bắn vào tràng đạo chỗ sâu tinh dịch đều không khác mấy thanh không, phía sau đã lại tăng lên một ngón tay, càng thêm không chút kiêng kỵ tại kiệt Lott thể nội khuấy động lăn lộn, biến đổi góc độ đâm vào điểm mẫn cảm bên trên. Kiệt Lott mơ mơ màng màng rên rỉ, nghĩ đưa tay an ủi một chút mình đứng thẳng âm hành, bị ân Hi Nhĩ vung đi, thay đổi hắn mọc lên bút kén đại thủ bao trùm cây kia đồ vật, kiệt Lott run rẩy thở ra một hơi, nhưng tay kia chỉ là cầm, không có càng nhiều động tác, hắn đói khát thẳng lưng, ý đồ địt vào nắm đấm hình thành đường hành lang bên trong.

Cảm thấy ngươi có thể nuốt vào càng nhiều sao? Ân Hi Nhĩ dán kia đối tai sói nhẹ nói, nóng rực mà nguy hiểm hô hấp đánh vào mẫn cảm tai bên trên, kiệt Lott lỗ tai run một cái phát ra một tiếng nghi hoặc khí âm.

Ngay sau đó cây thứ thư ngón tay liền gia nhập vào, chen qua kia thảm hề hề đã sung huyết cửa huyệt lúc kiệt Lott trên phạm vi lớn tránh né một chút, tóe lên một mảnh không nhỏ bọt nước. Ân Hi Nhĩ trấn an tính chất xoa nắn trong tay tĩnh mạch sôi sục âm hành, một cái tay khác động tác tuyệt không lười biếng, bốn ngón tay chậm chạp lại kiên quyết mở đất mở đỏ tươi nhục bích, hoàn toàn không thấy trên thân tóc trắng nam nhân vô vị giãy giụa. Liệp ma nhân miệng đại trương lấy lại không phát ra thanh âm nào, chỉ có trên ngón tay phá sát qua điểm mẫn cảm lúc mới phun ra vài tiếng vỡ vụn rên rỉ, khoái cảm tụ tập tại nơi bụng hợp lưu, âm hành quất quất cạch cạch chảy ra càng nhiều trước dịch, đáng chết, nếu như hắn bị cái này mấy cây ngón tay thao bắn coi như quá mất mặt.

Chẳng lẽ ngươi...... Ân liền định để cho ta ngậm lấy ngón tay của ngươi cao trào, ha ha...... Ngươi nhất định là xem thường liệp ma nhân sức chịu đựng.

Vậy liền để chúng ta nhìn xem, liệp ma nhân Truyền kỳ tinh lực Phải chăng chỉ là chỉ là hư danh.

Trước đó còn đang sau huyệt bên trong chậm rãi rung động ngón tay tại một cái chớp mắt cải biến tiến công tần suất, gần như tàn nhẫn ở trong hành lang công phạt, nhục bích bị đốt ngón tay va chạm phát ra dâm đãng không chịu nổi tiếng nước. Cái này quá nhanh , coi như kiệt Lott có liệp ma nhân thể chất, sử dụng quá độ sau huyệt tiếp nhận như thế kịch liệt trừu sáp, làm hắn rất khó khống chế thanh âm của mình, cắn chặt răng, trong cổ họng vẫn là không ngừng truyền ra bao hàm tình dục khàn khàn ngâm nga, tại chỉ có hai người trong phòng tắm quanh quẩn. Kiệt Lott kìm lòng không đặng nâng lên thân trên, bộc lộ ra nhấp nhô hầu kết cùng đường cong sung mãn lồng ngực, hai mắt mông lung, mê loạn trước sau lung lay bờ mông tìm kiếm an ủi.

Mà vẻn vẹn dùng mấy cây ngón tay đến hưởng dụng liệp ma nhân tựa hồ còn không thể thỏa mãn ân Hi Nhĩ, ngày bình thường Hoàng đế dùng để ra lệnh môi tại kiệt Lott bên trái trên đầu vú khép lại, không nhẹ không nặng mút vào, một loại dị dạng tê dại từ chỗ kia lan tràn ra, cùng phía sau truyền đến từng lớp từng lớp trong khoái cảm ứng bên ngoài hợp. Rồi mới ân Hi Nhĩ, Tên hỗn đản kia , hắn vậy mà dùng răng đùa bỡn lên hắn núm vú, gảy màu hồng phấn quầng vú, còn ác ý dùng răng nhọn đi đâm vào đỉnh nho nhỏ lỗ thủng, ôn hòa cảm giác tê ngứa chuyển thành một cỗ lại một cỗ tươi sáng dòng điện, kích thích sau huyệt quấn chặt lấy ra vào ngón tay.

Kiệt Lott không biết trước ngực hai cái này vật nhỏ còn có thể mang đến cho hắn như thế kích thích cảm thụ, răng môi cũng thi thế công triệt để vỡ vụn hắn còn sót lại lý tính suy nghĩ, phát ra một tiếng xen lẫn vui vẻ cùng buồn khổ kêu đau, còn không tự chủ đem lồng ngực hướng về phía trước đưa đi, ngón tay cắm vào Hoàng đế trong tóc đen. Ân Hi Nhĩ buông ra cùng hòn đá nhỏ cứng rắn núm vú, còn đang chung quanh cắn một cái, lưu lại hai hàng chỉnh tề dấu răng, cùng bên cạnh vết sẹo đồng dạng hiện ra màu hồng phấn. Liệp ma nhân chủ động hiến tế trên nhục thể, một bên màu sắc diễm lệ đầu vú bao vây lấy nước bọt, rõ ràng sung huyết phồng lớn lên không ít, ân Hi Nhĩ tại khác một bên cũng bắt chước làm theo, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy dấu răng tô điểm hai cái núm vú thuận theo chủ nhân hô hấp khẽ run, chỉ tiếc những này vết tích rất nhanh liền sẽ đánh tan, có lẽ chờ sau này có cơ hội, lại lưu lại chút cái gì vật kỷ niệm cũng không muộn.

Sau huyệt bên trong ngón tay còn đang không chút lưu tình ra vào, tiếp tục không ngừng mà cho hắn kéo dài khoái cảm, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối thiếu khuyết vượt qua giới hạn kia một chút xíu nâng lên, ân Hi Nhĩ vẫn như cũ không chịu buông ra đối kiệt Lott âm hành khống chế, hắn tức giận mà bất mãn cô thì thầm suy nghĩ gây nên Hoàng đế chú ý. Hắn xác thực làm được, thu được phản hồi lại vượt qua dự đoán ——

Chỉ gặp ân Hi Nhĩ cúi đầu, dùng hắn vậy tôn quý khoang miệng, ngậm lấy cây kia tinh thần sáng láng đồ vật, đồng thời hung hăng dùng ngón tay đặt tại tuyến tiền liệt bên trên, kiệt Lott còn đến không kịp kêu lên sợ hãi, hoa mắt bạch quang chiếm lĩnh tầm mắt của hắn cùng tư tưởng, hắn hoàn toàn không có giữ lại tại ni không già đức đại đế miệng bên trong bắn ra, thậm chí còn nắm chặt ân Hi Nhĩ tóc, hắn nhất định kéo tới da đầu, bởi vì ân Hi Nhĩ phát ra kêu đau một tiếng. Nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ không có rút lui mở, đầu ngón tay tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên đánh lấy vòng, lẳng lặng chờ đợi liệp ma nhân bắn ra cuối cùng nhất một giọt hàng tồn, tại trong miệng hoàn toàn mềm xuống tới sau mới nâng ngẩng đầu lên.

Trời ạ, hắn vừa mới bắn tại ân Hi Nhĩ miệng bên trong, Cái kia ân Hi Nhĩ , Ni không già đức bạch diễm , đoán chừng toàn bộ đại lục không có Bất luận kẻ nào Có thể có vinh hạnh này, kiệt Lott thậm chí không có rảnh suy nghĩ hắn vừa mới thét lên sẽ khiến nhiều ít người nghe được, bởi vì ân Hi Nhĩ ấn xuống hắn sau gáy, cấp tốc hôn lên biểu lộ trống không liệp ma nhân, đem khoang miệng đồ vật toàn bộ trả về cho hắn, một cái tay khác kẹp lấy cái cằm của hắn nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn yết hầu để hắn nuốt vào.

Cái này dính chặt hôn kéo dài thật lâu, thẳng đến hai người dây dưa đầu lưỡi bị kiệt Lott bụng đói kêu vang dạ dày đánh gãy, cân nhắc đến hắn rời giường sau căn bản không có thế nào ăn xong, có thể kiên trì đến bọn hắn làm xong phía trước tiêu hao rất lớn hoạt động, đã là cực hạn.

Ta đói. Kiệt Lott ngồi tại ân Hi Nhĩ trên đùi chậm rãi nói.

Ân.

Ngươi phải biết, một chút xíu tinh dịch cũng không thể cho ăn no ta.

...... Lại ngồi một lát.

Ao nước đã biến lạnh, còn tiếp tục như vậy —— Kiệt Lott giống như ngửi được cái gì, ngoại trừ trong miệng hắn mình hương vị, còn giống như có Đừng , —— Vân vân, ân Hi Nhĩ, ngươi sẽ không đã bắn đi? Thật?

Tiên tri ở trên a , ân Hi Nhĩ · Ân Just, ở trước mặt hắn, không có an ủi mình liền bắn ra, lại thêm kia có chút Xấu hổ Cùng Né tránh Ánh mắt, hắn còn Đỏ mặt , kiệt Lott cảm thấy mình hai ngày này gặp hết thảy đều Đáng giá . Hắn thậm chí nghĩ giật ra Hoàng đế khăn tắm, cái đuôi ở sau người ngạc nhiên đong đưa, nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ lập tức hô lên nội thị tổng quản danh tự, mã mã thụy đẩy cửa vào, đi theo một đoàn người hầu, không được xía vào đem bọn hắn thúc đẩy một vòng mới thanh lý trong công việc.

Hoàng đế đi ra phòng tắm lúc xuyên được chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, mỗi một khỏa cúc áo cùng mỗi một sợi tóc đều tại chính xác vị trí, phảng phất vừa mới chỉ là một cái bình thường giờ ngọ tắm rửa, hết thảy khiến mặt người hồng tâm nhảy sự tình cũng không phát sinh qua. Nhưng đối với đi tại hắn phía sau, tâm tình dị thường vui vẻ liệp ma nhân tới nói, sự thật liền xa xa không phải như vậy.

Notes:

Kỳ thật ân Hi Nhĩ rời giường thời điểm liền đã tắm, hắn chỉ là muốn theo kiệt Lott ngâm tắm uyên ương mà thôi rồi XD

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Ân Hi Nhĩ ngồi tại chỗ, nhìn xem đối diện quần áo sạch sẽ liệp ma nhân ăn như gió cuốn, hắn đã thu hút hoàng thất quy cách ba người phần đồ ăn, ngay tại tiêu diệt cuối cùng nhất mấy phần món điểm tâm ngọt, ân Hi Nhĩ châm chước muốn hay không lại để cho người hầu bưng lên một chút, nhưng nhìn chiến đấu đã tiến vào cuối cùng nhất quyết thắng giai đoạn.

Chỉ chốc lát sau kiệt Lott liền vuốt bụng tê liệt ngã xuống đang ghế dựa bên trong, chậm rãi tiêu hóa trong dạ dày đồ vật, tính dục cùng muốn ăn đạt được song trọng thỏa mãn liệp ma nhân giờ phút này liền giống bị thuốc ngược lại sói mềm nhũn không có chút nào uy hiếp. Ân Hi Nhĩ biểu thị đối với hắn sức ăn cảm thấy kinh ngạc, đồng thời động động ngón tay để người hầu thu thập bàn ăn, cho hai người chén rượu nạp lại bên trên bảo Clun rượu ngon.

Người hầu đều rời đi sau, trên bàn chỉ còn lại có trung ương chậm rãi thiêu đốt nến, hai người cầm trong tay chén rượu, bầu không khí tương đối yên tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến quá mức, chỉ có hỏa lô tại keng keng rung động, thậm chí có chút xấu hổ. Kiệt Lott động động lỗ tai, đem rượu dịch uống một hơi cạn sạch, muốn hỏi mình có thể hay không nên rời đi trước, nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ tại lúc trước hắn mở miệng,

Kiệt Lott, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể lưu tại bên cạnh ta,

Cái gì?

Ta thẳng thắn ta đối với ngươi tình cảm, ta muốn có ngươi, quá chú tâm.

Ngươi, ngươi đang nói cái gì? Nhưng kiệt Lott rất rõ ràng hắn lời nói, Hoàng đế không chút nào né tránh mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, màu hổ phách trong con ngươi ái dục, kiên định, chờ mong, cùng nến diễm đồng dạng bình tĩnh thiêu đốt lên. Hết thảy đều Lộ rõ , kiệt Lott không biết lần thứ mấy bắt đầu thống hận mình nhạy cảm giác quan, kia ánh mắt bỏng đến hắn đầu óc trống rỗng, mà ân Hi Nhĩ vẫn còn tiếp tục nói,

Ta có lẽ nặc ngươi ta yêu, cùng vô điều kiện thành thật.

Những này có lẽ nhất thời đối với ngươi mà nói có chút nhiều lắm, ngươi có thể chậm rãi suy nghĩ, vô luận như thế nào, ta đều sẽ chờ ngươi trả lời chắc chắn.

Kiệt Lott chỉ có thể nghe thấy mình trong lồng ngực phanh phanh nhịp tim, hắn từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên, thậm chí chờ không nổi để ngoài cửa người hầu mở cửa cho hắn, trực tiếp đẩy cửa mà đi, hồn hồn ngạc ngạc về tới phòng ngủ.

Mẹ ân Hi Nhĩ , kiệt Lott đem mình ném lên giường lúc như thế nghĩ đến, Vĩnh viễn là cái tự quyết định hỗn đản . Dưới thân giường phẩm đã đổi qua, nhưng liệp ma nhân còn là có thể nghe được như có như không kích tình khí tức, liền liền thân bên trên xuyên trường bào màu đen, cũng có Hoàng đế hương vị, đáng chết, hắn nhất định là sai người đem y phục của mình đưa cho kiệt Lott mặc vào. Hắn ảo não chùy giường, Cái này khống chế cuồng , lại không tự chủ được tại cổ áo chỗ nhiều ngửi mấy ngụm, Đi mẹ hắn thẳng thắn , Đi mẹ hắn ân Hi Nhĩ , rồi mới kiệt Lott đóng lại con mắt.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp trị liệu đều không có ân Hi Nhĩ tham dự, tiến triển mười phần thuận lợi, kiệt Lott cũng chỉ là tại trong một ngày chợt có cảm giác tính dục bừng bừng phấn chấn, chỉ cần mình dùng tay tại giữa hai chân động tác liền có thể giải quyết vấn đề, nhưng là hắn luôn luôn tại quá trình bên trong nhớ lại ân Hi Nhĩ mang đến cho hắn khoái cảm mãnh liệt, phóng xuất ra sau, nhìn xem trên tay chất lỏng màu trắng bản thân phỉ nhổ.

Loại này bi ai lại biệt khuất thời gian tiếp tục đến hắn nguyền rủa giải trừ, tại một lần trị liệu sau tỉnh lại kiệt Lott, cảm giác được tai sói cùng đuôi sói đều hoàn toàn biến mất, cuối cùng, những này đáng ghét bổ sung phẩm rời đi hắn sinh hoạt. Đang lúc kiệt Lott nội tâm nhảy cẫng hoan hô lấy, cấp tốc cởi xuống trên cổ vòng cổ, hắn thấy được Hi Lý đi tới, không có ân Hi Nhĩ, không biết thế nào, hắn lúc này nhớ tới hắn còn thiếu ân Hi Nhĩ một cái trả lời chắc chắn.

Thật cao hứng cuối cùng trông thấy ngươi khôi phục, kiệt Lott. Hi Lý đi tới ôm lấy nàng dưỡng phụ.

Ta cũng thật cao hứng trông thấy ngươi, kiệt Lott tại Hi Lý cái trán lưu lại một cái hôn, ách, ta muốn hỏi hạ, ân Hi Nhĩ đâu?

Phụ thân tại thư phòng xử lý sự tình, thế nào, ngươi tìm hắn có chuyện sao? Hi Lý nắm tay của hắn, nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn.

Không phải, chính là...... Tốt a, ta có việc, ta thiếu hắn một cái trả lời. Kiệt Lott quyết định không cần thiết hướng Hi Lý giấu diếm, ân Hi Nhĩ thẳng thắn muốn ta, rồi mới hắn đang chờ ta ý nghĩ.

...... Oa a, đây chính là...... Như vậy ngươi ý nghĩ là cái gì đâu? Hi Lý trong mắt lóe ra kinh ngạc lại vui sướng thần sắc.

Kiệt Lott thở dài, ta không biết, bị ni không già đức Hoàng đế cầu ái, với ta mà nói quá...... Vượt qua.

Nhưng là, nếu như ngươi nội tâm là triệt để phản đối, ngươi sẽ ngay lập tức cự tuyệt hắn, không phải sao?

Hắn ở trước mặt ta không chút nào bố trí phòng vệ, hắn thậm chí cam đoan đối ta vô điều kiện thành thật, ngươi có thể tưởng tượng sao? Cái kia ân Hi Nhĩ, nói muốn đối ta thẳng thắn, hắn...... Hắn đem mình hai tay dâng lên, ta không biết nên thế nào làm.

Kiệt Lott, giống như có cái gì đồ vật xúc động Hi Lý, ánh mắt của nàng mềm hoá xuống tới, ngươi luân hãm.

Một cỗ nhiệt khí bay thẳng kiệt Lott đỉnh đầu, hắn cảm thấy mình lỗ tai hiện tại nhất định đỏ đến sắp nhỏ máu, bởi vì Hi Lý nhìn chằm chằm hắn một hồi liền bắt đầu cười to.

A, nét mặt của ngươi thật thú vị, Hi Lý khoa trương lau lau khóe mắt, thoáng thu liễm một chút tiếu dung, tốt a, cái này cũng không thể chỉ trách ngươi, hắn xác thực rất có mị lực,

Dù cho giữa các ngươi phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng là, ngươi cũng biết, ân Hi Nhĩ cũng không tà ác.

Hắn chẳng qua là cái so với bình thường người cẩn thận được nhiều phàm nhân mà thôi.

Hi Lý nói, xanh biếc hai mắt mang theo ý cười nhìn hắn, kiệt Lott, đi đem ngươi ý nghĩ nói cho hắn biết đi, đừng để hắn chờ quá lâu.

Liệp ma nhân lần nữa ôm lấy mình dưỡng nữ, Hi Lý cũng về ôm hắn, vỗ vỗ kiệt Lott rộng lớn sau lưng. Rồi mới giống như là triệt để quyết định, kiệt Lott cho Hi Lý một cái mỉm cười, quay đầu ra gian phòng, sải bước đi hướng Hoàng đế thư phòng vị trí.

Lúc này trong thư phòng vậy mà không có triều thần cùng ngoại tân, kiệt Lott đi tới cửa, thậm chí đều không có cho thấy ý đồ đến, vệ binh nhìn hắn một cái liền thả hắn tiến vào. Bàn đọc sách sau ngồi chính là ni không già đức đại đế, mang theo tiêu chuẩn ta ngay tại đọc báo cáo xin đừng nên quấy rầy ta biểu lộ, nghe được có người vào cửa, ân Hi Nhĩ nâng đầu, nhìn thấy xuyên quần bó màu trắng áo cùng quần da, không có tai nhọn cũng không có cái đuôi kiệt Lott, mở miệng hỏi,

Liệp ma nhân, ngươi nguyền rủa ——

Ta đồng ý.

Ân Hi Nhĩ thất thần, không nghĩ tới kiệt Lott đáp lại như thế dứt khoát, kế tiếp động tác của hắn càng dứt khoát —— Hắn mấy nhanh chân vòng qua bàn đọc sách, tại Hoàng đế trước mặt trạm định, cúi đầu hôn lên ân Hi Nhĩ có chút mở ra môi.

Ân Hi Nhĩ từ trong ghế đứng dậy, hai tay vòng bên trên kiệt Lott eo, đối phương cười khẽ một tiếng, cũng dùng hai tay vòng qua cổ của hắn, nụ hôn này từ đầu đến cuối đều không có trung đoạn, hai người tại đầu lưỡi trao đổi lấy khí tức của nhau, từ thăm dò đến tương hỗ cướp đoạt không khí, phảng phất quá khứ mấy cái thế kỷ.

Rồi mới là kiệt Lott trước hướng sau rút lui mở, hắn nhìn xem giống như hắn đều có chút thở ân Hi Nhĩ, nói, ta bắt đầu cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều là ngươi kế hoạch tốt, ngươi cái này tâm cơ nặng hỗn đản, treo ta rồi mới chờ ta mình mắc câu. Kiệt Lott nhếch môi cười, dùng mình khôi phục bình thường lớn nhỏ răng nanh uy hiếp ân Hi Nhĩ.

Ta không biết, ta có sao? Ân Hi Nhĩ ra vẻ vô tội, khóe môi nhếch lên ý cười nhìn hắn, trêu đến kiệt Lott lại một lần nữa hung hăng hôn lên, lần này càng thêm dã man, hàm răng của bọn hắn đụng vào nhau, giống như là hai đầu dã thú tại cắn xé.

Ân Hi Nhĩ đem một cái tay đặt ở kiệt Lott trước ngực, ra hiệu bọn hắn tách ra, ta có dạng đồ vật muốn cho ngươi. Hắn thở khẽ nói.

Liệp ma nhân nhìn đối phương từ trên tay tháo xuống một cái chiếc nhẫn, so cái khác chiếc nhẫn kiểu dáng đều muốn đơn giản hơn nhiều, ân Hi Nhĩ đưa nó đặt ở trong lòng bàn tay, biểu hiện ra cho hắn nhìn.

Đây là ân Just gia tộc huy giới, ta đem nó tặng với ngươi.

Cái này......

Cái này quá quý giá, nhưng hắn không cách nào cự tuyệt, cái vật nhỏ kia lưu tại trong tay hắn, còn lưu lại ân Hi Nhĩ nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Mang theo nó, dạng này tất cả mọi người liền sẽ biết thân phận của ngươi.

Ta...... Trên thân không có cái gì có thể cho ngươi, kiệt Lott do dự mở miệng, liệp ma nhân huy chương với ta mà nói chính là tồn tại hết thảy, ta không cách nào đưa nó tặng cho ngươi, nhưng là......

Kiệt Lott nhấp hạ miệng, nắm chặt ân Hi Nhĩ một cái tay, đưa nó dắt đặt ở trên cổ của mình, vừa vặn là trước đây không lâu cái kia vòng cổ còn đứng ì vị trí, còn có lưu một chút mơ hồ vết tích.

Ta đem tự do của ta giao cho ngươi, ta hứa hẹn ngươi ta làm bạn.

Nhưng kiệt Lott trong lòng rõ ràng ân Hi Nhĩ vĩnh viễn sẽ không hạn chế tự do của hắn, bởi vì bọn hắn đều biết, một con sói bản năng, vĩnh viễn hướng tới hoang dã.

Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Kiệt Lott coi là sói đặc thù biến mất về sau, hắn nguyền rủa coi như giải trừ, nhưng là trên thực tế kia nguyền rủa còn lưu lại một chút hắn không tưởng tượng được hiệu lực.

Bởi vì nguyền rủa có hai tuần lễ không thể tại bên ngoài hoạt động kiệt Lott, giờ phút này chính mang theo kiếm tại sân huấn luyện cùng Hi Lý luyện tập, đứng ở một bên đội trưởng bảo vệ nhìn xem lưỡi kiếm lần lượt kinh tâm động phách giao phong, nội tâm đối hai người cao siêu kiếm thuật tán thưởng không thôi, đồng thời cũng lau vệt mồ hôi, lo lắng hai cái vị này trên thân xuất hiện bất kỳ một chút vết thương nhỏ miệng đều sẽ dẫn tới Hoàng đế giận chó đánh mèo. Cũng may kiệt Lott cũng không lâu lắm liền kêu dừng đối chiến, Hi Lý thu kiếm vào vỏ, tựa hồ còn chưa đủ tận hứng,

Làm sao, kiệt Lott, nhanh như vậy liền đầu hàng, xem ra ngươi đã già á.

Đúng vậy a, đáng thương một chút cái này mới vừa từ nguyền rủa bên trong giải thoát già liệp ma nhân đi, eo của hắn đã rỉ sét đến không động được. Kiệt Lott cố ý giúp đỡ một thanh eo của mình, giả trang ra một bộ tuổi tác đã cao bộ dáng.

A, vậy xem ra hai người các ngươi tối hôm qua chung đụng được còn rất vui vẻ. Hi Lý bốc lên một bên lông mày, thần thái cực kỳ giống ân Hi Nhĩ.

Kiệt Lott chẹn họng một chút, nhưng hắn eo đúng là có chút ê ẩm sưng, huy kiếm lúc khiên động cơ ngực cũng có chút mơ hồ vướng víu cảm giác, tối hôm qua Hoàng đế đem hắn đè lên giường làm thời điểm còn không có, sáng nay rời giường thời điểm mới cảm thấy khó chịu. Dù cho ân Hi Nhĩ trên giường lại thế nào đòi hỏi vô độ, liệp ma nhân sức khôi phục cũng sớm nên để hắn từ tiêu hao bên trong khôi phục lại mới đối, kỳ quái, nhưng kiệt Lott đem đây hết thảy quy tội hai tuần lễ lười biếng.

Ngày này chậm chút thời điểm, kiệt Lott hưởng thụ xong Hoàng gia bể tắm, bên hông khó chịu chẳng những không có giảm bớt, ngược lại có chua đến đầu khớp xương xu thế, ta già thật rồi, tóc trắng liệp ma nhân nhận mệnh nghĩ, chui vào ổ chăn. Tơ lụa chăn mỏng lấy bóng loáng nhu hòa xúc cảm bao trùm kiệt Lott, không hiểu ủ rũ cùng mỏi mệt để hắn buông lỏng bắp thịt toàn thân, mặc cho mình rơi vào đen ngọt hương. Không biết ngủ bao lâu, hắn cảm thấy ân Hi Nhĩ cũng tới giường, thay xong áo ngủ Hoàng đế từ phía sau vòng lấy kiệt Lott eo, liệp ma nhân còn đang trong giấc mộng chỉ hừ hừ hai tiếng, không có phản kháng, mặc cho ân Hi Nhĩ lấy chính mình đương gối ôm ngủ rồi.

So với trước đó bị cưỡng ép từ trên giường kéo lên, lần này tỉnh lại thể nghiệm tốt hơn rất nhiều, mặc dù ân Hi Nhĩ vẫn là sớm mình rời giường rời đi, nhưng lần này kiệt Lott hưởng thụ nguyên bộ Hoàng gia đánh thức phục vụ, thậm chí liền rửa mặt đều trên giường hoàn thành.

Đương bốc hơi nóng bữa sáng bắt đầu vào đến, bơ nồng canh mùi bị khứu giác của hắn bắt giữ, kiệt Lott đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận không cách nào ức chế buồn nôn cảm giác, giống như có người cách cái bụng hướng hắn dạ dày đập một cái. Hắn cố gắng đè xuống nôn mửa xúc động, đồ vật đưa đến trước mặt hắn lúc, kiệt Lott vẫn là không nhịn được quay người hướng phía bên giường thùng nhỏ, nhưng hắn cái gì cũng không có phun ra.

Các hạ là đối đồ ăn không hài lòng sao, ta hiện tại lập tức mệnh phòng bếp làm lại một phần. Người hầu hỏi hắn.

Không, không phải, ta...... Ọe...... Kiệt Lott lời còn chưa nói hết, lại là khô khốc một hồi ọe, đồ vật đặt ở chỗ đó, để cho ta trước...... Chậm rãi, khục, phòng tắm ở nơi đó?

Kiệt Lott lập tức xuống giường hướng người hầu chỉ phương hướng tiến lên, cũng không lo được áo ngủ còn lộn xộn treo ở trên thân, hắn trước đem nước lạnh đập vào trên mặt để rửa đi lưu lại tại trong lỗ mũi mùi, nhìn về phía trong gương, hết thảy bình thường, không có bất kỳ cái gì dấu hiệu trúng độc. Kiệt Lott lại vung lên áo của mình kiểm tra, vân vân, hắn núm vú, có phải là có chút sung huyết biến đỏ, giống như cơ ngực cũng có chút phát trướng, hắn thăm dò tính dùng tay nâng nắm, loại cảm giác này càng thêm tươi sáng, mà lại phảng phất có cái gì tại chỗ càng sâu ẩn núp. Kiệt Lott đối đây hết thảy không có đầu mối, nhưng hắn suy nghĩ lập tức liền bị bên ngoài người hầu đánh gãy,

Các hạ, bệ hạ biết được ngài tình huống, mời ngài cùng nhau dùng cơm.

Để hắn đợi lát nữa,

Nhưng......

Ta thay xong quần áo liền đi.

Thật vất vả đuổi đi người hầu, kiệt Lott rốt cục có cơ hội cho mình đổi một bộ thể diện quần áo, chí ít không thể để cho những người khác trông thấy hắn lúc này Màu đỏ rực Núm vú, bằng không hắn thanh danh coi như triệt để hủy. Hắn mặc lên áo sơmi về sau, nghĩ nghĩ, từ ân Hi Nhĩ trong tủ treo quần áo thuận một kiện màu đen áo lót, trước ngực có chút chen, bất quá còn miễn cưỡng có thể xuyên.

Hắn còn không có ăn vào bữa sáng, vừa rồi kia phần giống như cũng bị người hầu lấy đi, bụng đói kêu vang kiệt Lott quyết định vẫn là đi phòng ăn, mà lại, để Hoàng đế bệ hạ Đợi lâu Cũng không tốt.

Hắn vào cửa liền thấy bưng chén trà ân Hi Nhĩ, trên tay cầm lấy mấy phần văn kiện, trước mặt đồ ăn một ngụm không động, giương mắt trông thấy xuyên mình áo lót đi tới liệp ma nhân, giơ lên lông mày, không hề nói gì, đem trang giấy buông xuống. Một vòng này bữa sáng Trung Kiệt Lott không có nghe được làm hắn tính phản xạ nôn khan mùi, nước chanh tá ngư bài, sữa chua dầu phối bánh mì nướng, vị giác bên trên có lẽ đơn điệu chút, cũng không biết vì sao ngược lại để hắn muốn ăn tăng nhiều.

Ngươi sáng nay tựa hồ có chút khó chịu, ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn xem kiệt Lott kéo ra chỗ ngồi, không kịp chờ đợi liền muốn thúc đẩy, mình cũng cầm lên bộ đồ ăn, mà lại là bưng lên đồ ăn tạo thành.

Không có vấn đề gì lớn, ta hiện tại cảm thấy rất tốt kiệt Lott đầu tiên là tiêu diệt một khối lớn ngư bài, tiếp lấy lại nắm lên một mảnh bánh mì nướng, miệng đút lấy đồ ăn mơ hồ không rõ nói, ngươi đầu bếp thật không tệ, cho nên xin đừng nên chém bọn họ đầu.

Hừ hừ, như vậy ngươi gần đoạn thời gian là có phải có cảm thấy xương sống thắt lưng, quyện đãi, trước ngực chướng bụng cùng với khác một chút khó chịu đâu? Ân Hi Nhĩ tựa hồ đối với kiệt Lott hài hước cảm giác không phản ứng chút nào, hắn chậm rãi uống một miệng trà.

Khụ khụ, ngươi nói cái gì? Kém chút đem đồ ăn phun ra ngoài, ân Hi Nhĩ nói tới triệu chứng một điểm không kém, kiệt Lott thậm chí hoài nghi hắn có phải là cùng lá đồng dạng có đọc tâm năng lực.

Nghe được đặc biệt mùi có nôn mửa cảm giác, còn đối vị chua thực phẩm có dị thường đặc biệt thích, ân Hi Nhĩ tiếp tục nói, đồng thời tương đương Ưu nhã Hướng mình miệng bên trong đưa đồ ăn, ngươi không nên sớm như vậy đình chỉ trị liệu, Kiệt Lott .

Lại tới , ân Hi Nhĩ dùng một lát loại này ngữ điệu cùng hắn nói chuyện, kiệt Lott đã cảm thấy không có chuyện tốt phát sinh, ngươi cứ việc nói thẳng đi, ta nguyền rủa thì thế nào.

Còn lưu lại có còn thừa ảnh hưởng, ở trên thân thể ngươi biểu hiện là Giả mang thai Trạng thái.

Thao, cái này có thể so sánh Phát tình Còn kích thích.

...... Không phải, ngươi nói giả mang thai, thế nhưng là liệp ma nhân......

Không cách nào sinh dục? Chính là bởi vì liệp ma nhân là không dục, mới có thể phát sinh loại tình huống này, phát tình kỳ sau thân thể của ngươi một bộ phận tiến vào sinh dục trạng thái, nhưng một bộ phận khác công năng Không kiện toàn , cả hai kết hợp kết quả chính là Giả mang thai . Ân Hi Nhĩ còn đang chậm rãi giải quyết trước mặt bữa sáng, hoàn toàn không để mắt đến động tác đình trệ liệp ma nhân.

...... Cho dù ở tự nhiên trạng thái dưới ta cũng hẳn là Không mang thai . Kiệt Lott lại còn tìm được từ ngữ vừa đi vừa về miệng.

Cái này nguyền rủa ngay từ đầu cũng bởi vì ngươi thể chất đặc thù mới xuất hiện rất nhiều trạng huống dị thường, tình huống hiện tại, ân Hi Nhĩ lại nhấp một ngụm trà, tuyên cáo mình dùng cơm hoàn tất, muốn trách thì trách chính ngươi quá sớm chuồn mất trị liệu, đám kia thuật sĩ còn đang phàn nàn không có đem cái này nguyền rủa nghiên cứu triệt để để cho ngươi đi.

Như vậy nên làm cái gì bây giờ, Hoàng đế bệ hạ ?

Ngươi trước tiên đem đồ ăn xong, ta chậm rãi nói cho ngươi.

Kiệt Lott lại bắt đầu động lên dao nĩa, đợi đến hắn dạ dày không sai biệt lắm bị lấp đầy, hắn dùng khăn ăn lau lau miệng, Hoàng đế tiếp tục nói,

Tiếp xuống ngươi sẽ Sinh sữa , chỉ bất quá ——

Ngươi nói cái gì ? Kiệt Lott kinh hoảng từ mình cổ áo nhìn xuống phía dưới.

—— Cần một chút trợ lực. Ân Hi Nhĩ bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem liệp ma nhân, cho rằng có cần phải lại tìm một ngày Hảo hảo dạy bảo Hắn lễ phép, lần nữa kêu gọi ngoài cửa người hầu rút đi đồ trên bàn, để chúng ta một mình.

Bị kinh hãi ngơ ngẩn liệp ma nhân còn đang ý đồ xác minh trước ngực đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, đồng thời cũng bắt đầu chú ý tới mình thân thể biến hóa: Vải áo tại hắn trên đầu vú ma sát xúc cảm càng ngày càng tươi sáng, áo lót nút thắt cũng biến thành bắt đầu căng cứng, cơ ngực nội bộ phảng phất có thứ gì đang từ từ Tràn đầy . Không, Không phải đâu , hắn thật tại Sinh sữa .

Kiệt Lott, tới nơi này, ta giúp ngươi giải quyết.

Hắn đứng dậy, kéo theo thô ráp vải vóc phá xoa lên kiều nộn làn da, kích thích kiệt Lott chân run lên, trong quần âm hành không tự chủ đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động một chút. Ân Hi Nhĩ ngồi trên ghế, từng khỏa giải khai kiệt Lott nút thắt, trước ngực nút thắt tách ra lúc liệp ma nhân phát ra một tiếng an ủi than nhẹ, xem ra là bị ghìm đến quá sức. Áo lót cuối cùng bị treo ở kiệt Lott hai khuỷu tay ở giữa, trên áo sơ mi còn không có nhuộm dần vết tích, chỉ nhìn nhìn thấy đầu vú nhô lên hai khối vải vóc, im ắng phản kháng lấy trước đó áp bách.

Đem quần áo trong kéo lên. Ân Hi Nhĩ như thế ra lệnh.

Kiệt Lott hai tay cầm lên mình vạt áo, lộ ra hình dạng rõ ràng cơ bụng cùng rõ ràng phát trướng bộ ngực, nửa là nghi hoặc nửa là mong đợi nhìn chăm chú lên ân Hi Nhĩ động tác. Hắn đầu tiên là thăm dò bó lấy sung mãn ngực thịt, hai bên núm vú mặc dù tinh thần sáng láng, nhưng sữa lỗ vẫn là đóng chặt lại, kiệt Lott biểu lộ trở nên có chút vi diệu, nhìn cũng cảm nhận được trước ngực mình tràn đầy chất lỏng. Ân Hi Nhĩ quyết định tăng tốc tiến độ, bàn tay ấm áp dùng chút cường độ bắt đầu xoa bóp kiệt Lott cơ ngực,

Ngô! Đợi chút nữa, kiệt Lott kinh hô một tiếng, trống đi một cái tay chống đỡ ân Hi Nhĩ bả vai, đáng chết, thật to, bên trong giống như có cái gì tại ra bên ngoài ——

Bất quá cái gì đều không có chạy đến.

Trực tiếp đem sữa tươi bài không, đây là nhất nhanh phương pháp giải quyết, nhưng là đối ngươi mà nói giống như không dễ dàng như vậy, cứ việc kiệt Lott bộ mặt dần dần dữ tợn, theo vò vẫn không có cái gì hiệu quả, có lẽ còn lại phồng lớn lên mấy phần, đã bắt đầu trở nên mềm mại cơ bắp được sáng lấp lánh mồ hôi, ân Hi Nhĩ nhíu nhíu mày, quần thoát.

Liệp ma nhân chần chờ một chút, đem áo sơ mi của mình vạt áo ngậm lên miệng, dứt khoát đem quần dài cùng đồ lót giật xuống đến, để trần nửa người dưới ngồi quỳ chân tại ân Hi Nhĩ trên đùi, may mắn cái ghế này đầy đủ rộng rãi, tiếp xuống hắn cũng không nhất định có sức lực chèo chống mình bủn rủn eo. Hoàng đế lột hai thanh kiệt Lott gắng gượng âm hành, không biết lúc nào bôi trơn tốt ngón tay thăm dò vào sau huyệt, rất mau tìm đến tuyến tiền liệt vị trí, đánh lấy vòng kích thích kia một điểm.

Ân, chẳng lẽ đây cũng là cung đình thuật sĩ cho ngươi cung cấp phương án trị liệu sao? Kiệt Lott cắn vải vóc mơ hồ không rõ nói.

Bọn hắn chỉ là đề nghị ta cho thêm ngươi một chút sinh lý kích thích, hiện tại xem ra kích thích còn chưa đủ mạnh liệt.

Cho nên ngươi định làm như thế nào, muốn đem ta thao ra a a —— Ân Hi Nhĩ đối không có chiếu cố một bên núm vú trùng điệp mút vào một chút, kiệt Lott chưa nói xong biến thành một tiếng kêu khóc, lần này hắn thật cảm thấy có đồ vật gì muốn ra, còn kèm theo kim châm đồng dạng khoái cảm, hắn tại Hoàng đế trên đùi giãy dụa lấy muốn trốn đi, không, đừng, thật muốn ——

Nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy liền buông ra hắn, lại một lần nữa điểm đặt tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy một phần nhỏ ấm áp chất lỏng rơi vào trên đầu lưỡi, đồng thời kiệt Lott phát ra giống như là bị nắm khí quản thét lên, đặt ở trên vai hắn ngón tay nắm chặt, tất cả động tác cứng tại chỗ cũ. Nhàn nhạt ngọt mùi tanh tại vị giác bên trên khuếch tán, ân Hi Nhĩ lại mút hút mấy lần, đã mở ra sữa lỗ bên trong không tốn sức chút nào tuôn ra càng nhiều sữa tươi, cho dù ở hắn buông ra sau vẫn có chất lỏng màu trắng từ đầu vú chậm rãi tràn ra tới, xem ra bên trong tồn lượng đích thật là Không ít .

So sữa bò hơi nhạt một chút, hương vị còn có thể. Ân Hi Nhĩ tỉnh táo bình luận đạo, sau đó tại kiệt Lott từ mãnh liệt trong khoái cảm lấy lại tinh thần trước đó, giải quyết một bên khác, thẳng đến liệp ma nhân đã cả người đổ vào trên người hắn, đằng sau đâm vào ba ngón tay, thở đến so gia tốc xong củ cải còn lợi hại hơn.

Hô, a, đến từ Hoàng đế bệ hạ tán thành, ta cùng bầu vú của ta đều cảm thấy vạn phần vinh hạnh. Kiệt Lott châm chọc nói, đã không nghĩ cân nhắc chuyện mới vừa phát sinh đến cỡ nào rung động, trong không khí nhũ hương dần dần dày, bất tri bất giác bài tiết ra sữa tươi đều đã chảy đến cơ bụng của hắn bên trên, nhuộm dần qua từng đạo màu hồng nhạt sẹo cũ.

Chú ý ngôn từ, ân Hi Nhĩ nói xong, cho kiệt Lott một cái tràn ngập sữa vị hôn, đầu lưỡi giống tuyên bố chủ quyền đồng dạng tại trong miệng khuấy động, bảo đảm hắn nếm đến mình hương vị, sau đó bọn hắn tách ra, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?

...... Còn không có trở ngại, nhưng nói thực ra uống sữa của mình có chút biến thái. Cùng, eo của ta có chút quá chua, có thể thay cái tư thế làm gì?

Vừa dứt lời, ân Hi Nhĩ liền trực tiếp nâng hắn, đánh ngã ở phía sau cái bàn, lạnh buốt đá cẩm thạch mặt bàn lạnh đến kiệt Lott một cái giật mình. Hắn tự cho là không nhẹ, không nghĩ tới Hoàng đế hai cánh tay cánh tay liền chèo chống hắn trọng lượng, vô ý thức dùng vòng đùi ở một người khác eo, cảm thấy đối phương trường bào phía dưới khó mà coi nhẹ cương đè vào mình khe mông ở giữa.

Tê, có thể đi, mau vào. Kiệt Lott thúc giục cọ xát hắn hai lần, ân Hi Nhĩ phối hợp bắt đầu giải thắt lưng của mình, đem sung huyết âm hành từ trong quần phóng xuất ra, làm sơ bôi trơn liền chống đỡ tại đầy đủ khuếch trương qua cửa huyệt.

Đương lửa nóng trụ thể trượt vào chỗ sâu nhất thời điểm, hai người không hẹn mà cùng phun ra thỏa mãn rên rỉ. Cùng dĩ vãng tình ái đều có chút bất đồng, lần này ân Hi Nhĩ động tác thiếu đi mấy phần vội vàng cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu, hắn chậm dần bước đi, dùng nóng hổi lòng bàn tay chăm chú chế trụ liệp ma nhân hẹp eo, bắt đầu tìm kiếm hậu phương cái kia có thể để cho kiệt Lott thoải mái đến con ngươi tan rã điểm. Cứng rắn đầu đội lên nơi nào đó thịt mềm, vòng tại ân Hi Nhĩ trên lưng chân dài đột nhiên nắm chặt, hắn biết tìm đúng địa phương.

Nhưng hắn không nóng nảy lập tức triển khai mãnh liệt thế công, mà là chậm rãi kéo lấy âm hành lần lượt sát qua tuyến tiền liệt, hiển nhiên loại này nguội khoái cảm khiến kiệt Lott rất bất mãn, hai cái đùi ý đồ tại Hoàng đế sau lưng phát lực, cổ họng mà bên trong cũng phát ra trầm thấp lẩm bẩm âm thanh, dùng hết hết thảy biện pháp để ân Hi Nhĩ tăng thêm tốc độ. Bất quá giữ tại hắn trên lưng tay cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy khuất phục, cảnh cáo nhéo nhéo kiệt Lott chua xót eo thịt, thần kinh cuối cùng truyền đến một trận mãnh liệt bị điện giật cảm giác làm hắn lập tức mất khí lực, triệt để ngồi phịch ở trên mặt bàn.

Ô a! Chờ, đợi chút nữa, cái quỷ gì? Đáng chết, hắn nhưng cho tới bây giờ không biết mình eo có nhạy cảm như vậy.

Ân...... Lại tới, ân Hi Nhĩ khẽ nhíu mày trầm tư bộ dáng, chỉ cần hắn bày ra cái biểu tình này liền chuẩn không có chuyện gì tốt phát sinh.

Sau một khắc ân Hi Nhĩ đem một cái tay đặt ở kiệt Lott không có chút nào phòng bị phần bụng, nam tính thô ráp bàn tay vuốt ve vết sẹo tổ chức mặt ngoài xúc cảm đánh hắn nổi lên nổi da gà, hôm nay thật có chút mẫn cảm quá mức, cái này sẽ không cũng là giả mang thai trạng thái mang đến ảnh hưởng đi, kiệt Lott bất an nghĩ.

Hiển nhiên ân Hi Nhĩ cùng hắn ý nghĩ không sai biệt lắm, thừa dịp liệp ma nhân bởi vì nghi hoặc mà phân tâm thời điểm, cái tay kia tại hắn trên bụng bắt đầu trên dưới hoạt động, đồng thời sau huyệt âm hành cũng lấy đồng dạng tần suất kiên định đâm vào lấy điểm mẫn cảm, đem kiệt Lott từ trong suy nghĩ lôi trở lại.

Nếu như giả mang thai có thể để ngươi nơi này cũng nâng lên đến, ân Hi Nhĩ khí tức bình ổn nói, phảng phất hắn vừa mới nói không phải cái gì để kiệt Lott muốn đi trên mặt hắn nện một quyền, chúng ta liền có thể vì Hi Lý sáng tạo một cái đệ đệ muội muội, nàng nhất định sẽ cao hứng phi thường.

Đi ngươi...... A...... Nói bao nhiêu lần, liệp ma nhân không thể sinh dục......

Ngươi sẽ lớn bụng nằm ở trên giường, xương sống thắt lưng đến nỗi ngay cả giường đều sượng mặt, trước ngực tựa như hiện tại đồng dạng, càng không ngừng chảy xuống sữa tươi, nói vuốt ve kiệt Lott bụng cái tay kia lại đột nhiên gia tăng cường độ, phối hợp sau huyệt một cái trùng điệp đỉnh làm để hắn một nháy mắt mắt nổi đom đóm, mà ân Hi Nhĩ còn đang dùng bình thản ngữ điệu đối với hắn miêu tả các loại không chịu nổi tràng cảnh, cầu ta giúp ngươi đem bên trong sữa chạy không, núm vú sưng giống hai viên chín mọng quả mọng, mút vào thời điểm ngươi sẽ thét chói tai vang lên bắn tại trong tay của ta.

Thao. Kiệt Lott nói không ra lời, hắn thống hận giờ này khắc này ân Hi Nhĩ đột nhiên phong phú sức tưởng tượng, cùng hắn kia nói nhỏ lấy môi lưỡi. Nhưng hắn thân thể lại không để ý ý nguyện của hắn tại nghe xong những lời này về sau trở nên có chút nóng lên, thậm chí giống như bài tiết ra càng nhiều sữa tươi, cơ ngực hạ quen thuộc căng đau cảm giác lại một lần nữa hiển hiện.

Chỉ sợ đến lúc đó vì hài tử an toàn chúng ta không thể không đình chỉ chuyện phòng the, bất quá ta nghĩ chỉ dùng tay chỉ cũng không ảnh hưởng toàn cục.

Nhẫn không hạ ân Hi Nhĩ hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, kiệt Lott quyết định dùng hành động thực tế để cái miệng đó nhắm lại, hắn một thanh níu lại Hoàng đế vạt áo, đem hắn kéo vào một cái khác ẩm ướt hôn bên trong.

Đừng nói nhảm, mau giúp ta hút ra đến. Liệp ma nhân cắn ân Hi Nhĩ bờ môi hung tợn uy hiếp nói, đồng thời cố ý kẹp chặt sau huyệt, bức ra đối phương một tiếng thở dốc.

Ân Hi Nhĩ cười như không cười lên tiếng, hướng phía dưới chuyển qua bị cất đặt hồi lâu một đôi nhũ châu trước, vẻn vẹn bị ngậm vào ấm áp khoang miệng cảm giác đều làm kiệt Lott kém chút nhịn không được kêu khóc. Âm hành còn đang hắn điểm mẫn cảm bên trên không ngừng đụng chạm lấy, hai tay không tự chủ được cuốn lấy ân Hi Nhĩ tóc đen, tùy ý chướng bụng chất lỏng một cỗ chảy ra mang đến an ủi cảm giác chảy khắp toàn thân.

...... Ta. Ân Hi Nhĩ đối kiệt Lott sung huyết đầu vú thấp giọng nói, lập tức có chút thô bạo cắn đi lên, phảng phất muốn từ cái kia lỗ nhỏ bên trong ép ra một chút máu đến.

A, muốn trầy da, nhẹ một chút. Xen vào đau đớn cùng vui vẻ ở giữa khoái cảm tỉnh lại càng sâu một tầng tính dục, kiệt Lott cảm thấy mình cũng nhanh bị đưa lên đỉnh phong, hai chân không khỏi vòng gấp ân Hi Nhĩ eo, chủ động đem mình hướng đối phương tính khí bên trên đưa.

Một lần cuối cùng đỉnh làm ân Hi Nhĩ xuất tại tràng đạo chỗ sâu nhất, đồng thời còn không quên ép khô một bên giữa cặp vú giọt cuối cùng sữa, kiệt Lott tại phô thiên cái địa trong khoái cảm cũng đạt tới cao trào, chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch bắn tung tóe tại giữa hai người, làm bẩn Hoàng đế hoa phục, khoái cảm quá mãnh liệt, thậm chí đánh thiếu khuyết chiếu cố một bên khác trên đầu vú cũng tí tách tí tách chảy ra mấy cỗ mỏng manh sữa tươi.

Liệp ma nhân vô lực ngồi phịch ở nguyên địa, không nghĩ để ý chính mình trên thân các loại dịch thể hỗn tạp rối loạn, ân Hi Nhĩ lấy ra khăn lông ướt thay hắn xoa xoa thân thể, nhưng không cách nào xóa đi tình ái khí tức cùng nhàn nhạt sữa vị còn tại trong phòng phiêu đãng, khiến người miên man bất định.

...... Ta sẽ không thật mang thai đi? Nằm ngửa phảng phất bị rút đi xương cốt kiệt Lott đột nhiên buồn buồn tới một câu.

Không, sẽ không, Hoàng đế trong thanh âm mang theo điểm ý cười, bất quá để phòng vạn nhất ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là trở về tiếp tục trị liệu.

Lấy thơ phủ kiếm Olamicabron  
Summary:

Cẩu cẩu sói  
Work Text:  
Dùng cái gì để hình dung lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn rung động, ước chừng là thần giác đến người ở giữa quá xấu xí không thú vị, thế là đầu một chùm tảng sáng chỉ riêng.

Livia kiệt Lott —— Cái tên này tại răng gò má ở giữa nhai nhai nhấm nuốt quá nhiều lần, trên thực tế Á Tư Kerr cho rằng đạt được chúng thần ân sủng mỹ lệ tạo vật đều không nên có tính danh, vậy sẽ đem người tưởng tượng hạn chế tại một chút quay chung quanh danh tự mà sinh khuôn sáo bên trong.

Kiệt Lott đẹp cố nhiên là ngạo nghễ lãnh diễm, nhưng nếu hắn dỡ xuống tâm phòng, liền liền sống an nhàn sung sướng khuê bên trong thiếu phụ đều không kịp hắn ngọt ngào vũ mị. Á Tư Kerr nhìn chằm chằm bạch lang tĩnh mịch bên cạnh nhan, nghĩ thầm nếu chỉ là khuôn mặt mỹ lệ liền có thể được xưng đẹp, kia kiệt Lott có thể tuỳ tiện đem đẹp định nghĩa đánh vỡ, sáng tạo mới quy tắc. Hắn là ái dục rèn luyện danh khí, dùng hờn tạc cùng độ thế từ bi vuốt lên thế đạo khó lường, càng là tàn nhẫn tạo vật chủ, bởi vì hắn vẻn vẹn sáng tạo ra mình.

—— Mỹ học cực điểm có khả năng sinh trưởng biến thiên, nhưng ở ta bạch lang trước mặt không vẫn là tốn công vô ích sao? Kiệt Lott có thể tuỳ tiện chiếm hữu đến đẹp danh hào.

Nhìn chăm chú liệp ma nhân cô đơn mà kiệt ngạo thân ảnh, Á Tư Kerr đột nhiên ý thức được mình có lẽ yêu thảm rồi hắn.

*

Đường đi từ từ, bọn hắn dừng lại tại thâm lâm khe núi làm sơ chỉnh đốn.

Kiệt Lott tại dòng suối nhỏ bên trong giặt rửa lưng ngựa, tuấn tiếu nhỏ ngựa cái lẹt xẹt móng, phát ra hài lòng gào rít, giẫm ra bọt nước rắn rắn chắc chắc tung tóe kiệt Lott một thân, ướt đẫm vải vóc phác hoạ ra phong nhũ phì đồn hình dáng. Nhưng kiệt Lott tuyệt không buồn bực, ngược lại thân mật vuốt ve đầu ngựa, dùng đúng đợi tình nhân lưu luyến tiếng nói nói: Nữ hài, không thể không ngoan.

Hắn có chút nghiêng thân, eo nhỏ khoản bày, ướt dầm dề màu đen quần bó che phủ mông bự càng thêm tròn trịa, đáy chậu ở giữa khe hẹp đem vải vóc ăn vào đi một điểm, giống một viên nước thịt đẫy đà đẹp bảo, theo động tác của hắn tại hai bên đào ngay giữa bờ mông chen tới chen lui, như ẩn như hiện. Thi nhân nhìn chăm chú lên này tấm dâm mỹ cảnh tượng, nhất thời môi làm lưỡi khô, khí huyết dâng lên.

Hắn biết bạch lang là cái song tính vưu vật, dù sao hắn mỗi lần thay vị đại tiểu thư này tính tình bạn bè tắm rửa thời điểm đều sẽ dùng khăn mặt lau hắn thịt hồ hồ nữ tính hoa huyệt, mà kiệt Lott nhiều lắm là dùng kim sắc mị nhãn nhẹ nhàng trừng hắn, tư thái vẫn như cũ cao không thể chạm.

Đáng chết không có chút nào liêm sỉ tóc trắng kỹ nữ.

Á Tư Kerr cho hả giận lột động mình cao cao nhô lên đũng quần đại kê ba, thân rơi Địa Ngục, tâm lại chìm vào mẫu thần ấm suối. Từ khi gặp phải kiệt Lott, hắn kê ba luôn luôn ngày đêm căng đau, kêu gào gian ô cái kia đãng phụ nở nang nhục thân, nhưng loại này sâu tận xương tủy ngứa ý dựa vào cùng tùy tiện người nào giao hợp căn bản là không có cách làm dịu. Ảo tưởng của hắn chi cảnh tại kiệt Lott mập mềm trong âm thần, hắn nghĩ ngửi nghe, nghĩ tìm tòi hư thực, muốn biết bạch lang mẫu huyệt phải chăng tản mát ra ẩm ướt rục quả mọng khí tức, phải chăng tại tấp nập liệp diễm bên trong sớm đã thành xốp kê ba mũ, cho tới bây giờ lưu không được dân đen hoặc dã thú bắn vào đi tanh hôi dịch thể.

Cho dù là kiệt Lott loại này sắc dục chí thượng người, lại có thể bị hắc ám áo giáp cùng cấm dục áo choàng ngụy trang thành cao quý vu nữ, phảng phất ở tháp cao mấy trăm năm, liền màng trinh đều vẫn là mới mẻ non nớt bộ dáng, nhẹ nhàng đâm một cái là rách. Ai có thể nghĩ tới hắn ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, vì tiền có thể cho phép bất luận kẻ nào đùa bỡn thân thể của hắn? Bạch lang tiếp khách những cái kia ban đêm, thi nhân tựa tại ngoài cửa, cảm thấy mình chỉ là cái có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao ti tiện nô bộc. Buồng trong truyền đến trận trận tiêu hồn thanh âm, kia là hắn yêu bạch lang ủy thân người khác lúc phát ra dính chặt mèo kêu.

Thời gian dần qua, thi nhân lao nhanh tức giận diễn biến thành một đoàn cỗ tượng ngọn lửa, chậm rãi lan tràn đến kiệt Lott thể xác tinh thần.

Á Tư Kerr yêu thích chải vuốt kiệt Lott búp bê màu trắng sữa tóc, nhưng gần nhất, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ đột nhiên đưa tay vò rối những cái kia tân tân khổ khổ quản lý hoàn mỹ tóc dài, hoặc là dùng sức kéo dắt hắn đuôi ngựa buộc hắn nâng lên cằm, mỗi khi liệp ma nhân về lấy giận giận, Á Tư Kerr liền đối với hắn tràn ra đùa ác tiếu dung, khóe miệng liên lụy cơ bắp lại không có chút nào ý cười, tĩnh mịch trong con ngươi, không bờ bến hắc triều đang lăn lộn phun trào.

Hắn đang dò xét, trêu đùa, giống dùng cái kẹp nói dóc rơi trân quý côn trùng mảnh đủ, hắn không quan tâm sẽ hay không cho đối phương mang đến thống khổ, hắn chỉ là thực sự muốn đem nó bồi tại pha lê khung bên trong chỉ cung cấp mình thưởng thức.

Mặc dù Á Tư Kerr chỉ là cái mềm yếu vô năng nhân loại, nhưng từ ngày đầu tiên lên, kiệt Lott liền cảnh giác hắn. Liệp ma nhân đoán không ra nhiệt tình sáng sủa thi nhân tiếp cận mang dạng gì tâm tư, nhưng ngày đó toàn thân ướt đẫm hắn thoáng nhìn thi nhân rình mò cùng thủ dâm, chủ động tiếp cận cũng đem tay che ở cái này bối rối nam nhân trên lồng ngực, chỉ một thoáng, màu đen quạ đen bay mất, Á Tư Kerr giống sám hối giáo đồ lã chã rơi lệ, cầm tay của hắn đặt ở gương mặt lề mề, tinh mịn hôn lòng bàn tay của hắn. Kiệt Lott cảm thấy mờ mịt, bởi vì hắn không biết Á Tư Kerr biểu hiện như vậy là thống khổ vẫn là thoải mái, hoặc là càng thuần túy vui sướng.

Hết thảy một cách tự nhiên phát sinh.

Ban đêm, bọn hắn đã tới nặc duy Gray, vĩnh hằng chi hỏa từ ban ngày đốt đến ban đêm, Á Tư Kerr hương thảo lữ điếm giống khảm tại sông hộ thành bên trên óng ánh minh châu, đèn đuốc sáng trưng. Thi nhân lảo đảo bổ nhào bạch lang, cùng hắn ngã vào lông vũ gối cùng diễm sắc tơ lụa bao vây phu nhân giường bên trong. Hai cánh tay của hắn ôm chặt lấy kiệt Lott eo, đầu chôn ở mềm mại trước ngực khóc ròng ròng, miệng bên trong lung tung nói ta bạch lang, ta thật có thể đạt được ngươi sao, một bên giống mới sinh con non cấp bách tại trên người mẫu thân ủi đến ủi đi, tìm kiếm núm vú.

Kiệt Lott chưa hề bị người triệt để như vậy vuốt ve toàn thân, phảng phất hắn là cái gì hiếm thấy trân bảo, rõ ràng trên thân cũ mới giao thế vết sẹo xấu xí đáng ghét, Á Tư Kerr lại thì thầm khoa trương yêu ngữ, dùng đầu lưỡi đưa chúng nó từng cái thấm ướt, mút cắn.

Mà khi Á Tư Kerr rốt cục dùng run rẩy hai tay nắm ở hai đoàn cặp vú đầy đặn thời điểm, kiệt Lott phát ra nhỏ không thể nghe được tiếng nghẹn ngào, hai tay khẩn trương đem đầy đặn cái vú kẹp chặt càng chặt, hiện ra một đầu rõ ràng nhũ câu. Ý thức được bạch lang yêu thích bị người trêu đùa bộ ngực Á Tư Kerr hưng phấn khó nhịn, linh xảo hai tay đem trắng bóng sữa thịt xoa dẹp vò tròn, lại cầm hai đoàn thấm mồ hôi cái vú chạm vào nhau phát ra bộp một tiếng giòn vang. Mắt thấy kiêu ngạo liệp ma nhân bị tình dục hun đỏ mặt, Á Tư Kerr liền thuận thế dùng đầu lưỡi gảy nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn núm vú, thô ráp lưỡi mặt giở trò xấu ma sát sữa lỗ, kiệt Lott thân eo run lên, rên rỉ lên tiếng, trần truồng hai chân mềm mại không xương vòng lấy Á Tư Kerr eo.

Thi nhân kê ba sớm đã gắng gượng, tại kiệt Lott mập mềm bẹn đùi bộ đâm vào, mà khi quy đầu của hắn đụng phải ướt sũng hai phiến âm thần lúc, lại kích động đến toàn thân run lên, tinh quan thất thủ, bạch trọc trực tiếp tưới lên kia đóa dâm mỹ thịt tiêu tốn. Kiệt Lott phát ra nhỏ giọng kêu sợ hãi, bướm nộn tại trước mặt nam nhân xấu hổ phun ra nước đến, trong lúc nhất thời tính hương mờ mịt. Á Tư Kerr không thèm để ý chút nào mình mất mặt sớm tiết, ngược lại bị bạch lang thuần túy phản ứng sinh lý dụ hoặc đến hoa mắt chóng mặt, hắn gấp chằm chằm bạch lang bởi vì triều phun mà run rẩy mỹ huyệt, đem mặt xích lại gần kia phát ra thục phụ mùi khai giữa đùi, đầu lưỡi đói khát liếm láp trên dưới hai nơi câu người cửa huyệt.

Ân...... Á Tư Kerr...... Bạch lang bị kích thích đến chảy nước mắt, thi nhân đẩy ra bắp đùi của hắn tại hắn nữ huyệt cùng lỗ đít bên trên đại lực hút, khoa trương tiếng nước từ hạ thể truyền đến, dẫn tới mỹ nhân động tình, khóe mắt ướt át, hai tay khó nhịn bóp xoa mình không chiếm được vuốt ve cái vú, gạt ra một cỗ thơm ngọt sơ sữa.

Ta có thể bảo ngươi mẫu thân sao, thân ái...... Có thể chứ? Á Tư Kerr tư thái giống sắp chết người ôm điện thờ, tinh tế mổ hôn bạch lang sợ nhột cái cổ cùng vành tai, ngón tay khuấy động lấy hắn tràn sữa núm vú. Nếu như ngươi cự tuyệt ta, ta nhất định sẽ chết...... Xin cho ta bảo ngươi mẫu thân, van ngươi tiểu mỹ nhân của ta. Á Tư Kerr trạng thái tinh thần đã đến khiến kiệt Lott lo lắng tình trạng, nhưng hắn lại có thể nói cái gì đó, chỉ có thể đem thi nhân ôm vào trong ngực vỗ nhè nhẹ lấy phần lưng của hắn, giống dỗ tiểu hài vò hắn lông xù đầu. Á Tư Kerr một bên khóc một bên ngậm lấy sói cái núm vú bú sữa mẹ, một bộ tội nghiệp bộ dáng, côn thịt lại tại bạch lang sưng đỏ đầy đặn trên âm thần cọ lung tung. Kiệt Lott tại chó săn nhỏ tiếp tục thế công hạ mềm nhũn thể xác tinh thần, thấp giọng an ủi hài tử, ngươi muốn mụ mụ như thế nào đều có thể.

Là bạch lang tự tay dâng lên hết thảy.

Liệp ma nhân nằm tại lộng lẫy xa hoa lãng phí phu nhân căn phòng cùng lạm tình người ngâm thơ rong hoan ái —— Trong chớp nhoáng giương mắt, lại trông thấy quạ đen vỗ đen nhánh cánh chim từ khóe mắt bay qua.

Mừng rỡ như điên Á Tư Kerr không ngừng gọi hắn mẫu thân, kê ba bỗng nhiên cắm vào âm đạo, phảng phất bổ ra một khối lửa nóng phong phú bơ, không đợi hắn thích ứng liền bắt đầu cuồng đảo loạn cắm, đem bạch lang đâm đến kêu thảm thiết không chỉ, dâm dịch đổ xuống, bị chất lỏng thấm vào đến nước sáng kê ba thẳng tắp chui vào song tính người sâu trong tử cung, hướng yếu ớt cung trên vách xoáy mài. Á Tư Kerr dáng người thấp bé, kê ba lại dữ tợn thô to, bởi vì tấp nập 肏 Bức mà hiện ra dơ bẩn màu tím đen, cương lúc cứng rắn cây thịt kiểu gì cũng sẽ cắn chuẩn tử huyệt đại lực gây rối. Kiệt Lott bởi vì cung giao khoái cảm mà hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, như là bị bạo lực đẩy ra xác ngoài mềm non con trai, sản đạo cố hết sức bọc lấy nam nhân mạnh mẽ đâm tới kê ba.

Ta biết ngươi Thiên Thiên cùng người khác nhau ân ái, Ma Ma, ta cũng giống vậy, chúng ta chẳng lẽ không phải nhất xứng đôi mẹ con sao. Ta dám nói phụ thân trong nhật ký viết họa nước yêu vật chính là ngươi, ngươi câu dẫn hắn, phải chăng cũng làm cho hắn 肏 Khai trừ ngươi cỗ này để cho người ta thần hồn điên đảo thân thể? Á Tư Kerr mê loạn hôn bạch lang gợi cảm sung mãn đôi môi, cắn hắn tái nhợt đáng yêu vành tai nói ăn nói khùng điên, nói cho ta, mẫu thân, ta có phải là từ tử cung của ngươi bên trong sinh ra, cho nên ta mới hoàn toàn không cách nào rời đi ngươi.

Quá khứ mảnh vỡ kí ức lại lần nữa ghép lại với nhau, kiệt Lott hai tay che lấy chỗ tử cung, lộ ra một chút khó xử thần sắc. Á Tư Kerr bén nhạy phát hiện, liền không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, côn thịt từ kia bị cắm đến xốp bướm nộn bên trong rút ra, hướng xuống chen vào bạch lang trơn ướt nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn hậu môn. Đột nhiên động tác hù dọa kiệt Lott, tại thi nhân kê ba hướng hắn lỗ hậu môn bên trong thúc đẩy thời điểm, phía trên hoa huyệt còn mẫn cảm cốt cốt bốc lên nước.

Á Tư Kerr đối diện trước mỹ cảnh tán thưởng không thôi, khát vọng dùng giấy bút đều ghi chép, ai có thể nghĩ tới Bố Lạp duy khảm đồ tể lại có như thế diễm tình dung nhan cùng dâm tiện thân thể đâu. Nhưng lúc này thi nhân không rảnh quan tâm chuyện khác, một bên rất động kê ba thao làm, một bên không thành thật tại bạch lang bức bên trong móc đến móc đi, kia đóa nở rộ thịt hoa đã có thể khuếch trương rất mở, thi nhân liền đem toàn bộ nắm đấm chậm rãi thúc đẩy, cưỡng ép bị chống ra nữ huyệt kiều diễm ướt át, miệng âm đạo thành một cái căng cứng vòng tròn, cố hết sức siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Á Tư Kerr thủ đoạn, mở rộng hai phiến âm thần như là quá độ nở rộ nhụy hoa, đỏ bừng mà sưng.

Thi nhân cánh tay mỗi một lần xoáy xoay thúc đẩy đều mang cho yếu ớt âm đạo trí mạng khoái cảm, kiệt Lott kêu khóc giãy dụa, lại khẽ động mình bướm nộn phun ra càng nhiều tao thủy, thấm ướt hơn phân nửa ga giường, làm hắn cả người bày biện ra một bộ sung mãn ẩm ướt nính dâm thái, cổ họng còn không ngừng phát ra ủy khuất mà bất lực kêu to, cũng là chân chính phát tình kỳ sói cái.

Mụ mụ, lồn của ngươi lỏng đến có thể sinh con. Á Tư Kerr cười trêu nói, nhìn thấy bạch lang lộ ra tức giận biểu lộ, một giây sau lại lấy lòng núp ở hắn chỗ cổ liếm tới liếm lui, nói bảo bối ta nói đùa đâu, kê ba 肏 Làm non ruột cường độ lại không chút nào yếu bớt. Kiệt Lott cắn môi dưới, nháy khóc ướt mắt to màu vàng óng, bằng thêm mấy phần ủy khuất cùng mị hoặc, hoàn toàn không có bình thường lãnh đạm vô tình bộ dáng, quá phận mỹ mạo đem yêu tha thiết hắn thi nhân mê đến đầu váng mắt hoa. Thẳng đến sói cái ruột thịt bị thô to kê ba điên cuồng 肏 Làm đến mất đi co dãn, cửa huyệt bị tuỳ tiện túm ra một vòng tinh hồng thành ruột vừa hung ác nhét về lỗ hậu môn lúc, hắn gào khóc ôm chặt thi nhân, triều phun đồng thời Á Tư Kerr cũng đến đỉnh phong, một cỗ tinh đặc trực tiếp tràn vào bạch lang thể nội.

Nhưng hắn xuất tinh phảng phất kéo dài thật lâu, thẳng đến bạch lang hạ thể chướng bụng đau nhức, mới ý thức tới chó săn nhỏ xuất tinh sau lại hắn tao ruột bên trong đi tiểu, dương dương đắc ý tuyên cáo chủ quyền. Kiệt Lott chưa bao giờ như hôm nay dạng này bị xấu hổ đến hai gò má ửng hồng, ở tại dưới thân nam nhân chân tay luống cuống, tùy ý quá lượng kim hoàng sắc nước tiểu từ hắn xụi lơ giữa bắp đùi tràn ra. Á Tư Kerr thấy thế, nguyên bản bắt đầu sinh một điểm hối hận cảm giác cũng tan thành mây khói, nhào tới ôm lấy hắn mê luyến nhiều năm nam nhân cuồng thân.

Thi nhân yêu cực kỳ kiệt Lott không còn che giấu thẳng thắn biểu hiện, nghĩ đến mình để lớn tuổi lại thành thục sói cái lộ ra bị làm bẩn thẹn thùng nữ hài thần sắc, Á Tư Kerr tâm lập tức bành trướng đến tột đỉnh.

Mẫu thân của ta, ta đem cái này coi như ngươi đối ta cũng ôm lấy đồng dạng tình cảm. Á Tư Kerr hôn kiệt Lott gương mặt, cuối cùng thân tại hắn trên môi, mà lần này, kiệt Lott chủ động duỗi ra mềm lưỡi cùng nó quấn giao thấm ướt, nước nhuận trong đôi mắt sao trời ánh vào trong đó.

Hắn không nghĩ lại đi để ý những cái kia nấn ná quạ đen.

end

Hơi nước hổ phách ventties  
Summary:

Mời đi thận Xin chớ để ý  
Work Text:

Hắn truy hồi vốn là thứ thuộc về hắn, có vấn đề gì?

Yếu ớt sinh linh sớm tại dưới người hắn khóc câm tiếng nói —— Cùng nó nói là khóc, chẳng bằng nói là vẫn muốn kiềm chế thút thít cùng rên rỉ mà dần dần mất âm thanh. Thú cái đã mỏi mệt không chịu nổi ngủ thật say, trong mộng y nguyên cau mày. Hắn nhìn chăm chú hắn trên chóp mũi nhàn nhạt câu, có như vậy một giây đồng hồ muốn bấm ngón tay sát qua nó, cuối cùng lại cái gì cũng không làm. Đôi môi mềm mại bởi vì mất nước cùng cắn xé làm được nứt ra, chảy ra kia một điểm tơ máu đã ngưng tại chỗ cũ. Hai tay phần tay bị trói lại địa phương đã có chút bị mài hỏng, tinh cương chế thành xiềng xích một chỗ khác kiên cố liên tiếp đầu giường.

Kia trước đó cùng về sau hắn du đãng qua đại lục nhiều như vậy địa phương, làm sao lại không biết nhân quả báo ứng đâu. Ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn chăm chú hắn thú cái, đại thủ chụp lên cái sau yết hầu, hơi bó lấy, lại mình cười gằn một tiếng, một đường hướng phía dưới trùng điệp nắm thú cái đầu vú. Hắn nhìn xem hắn theo một tiếng rên mở to mắt, nhìn về phía hắn Hoàng Kim Thú đồng chỉ mông lung một giây liền biến thành đề phòng. Kiệt Lott, hôm nay đưa ngươi đồng dạng mới lễ vật. Hắn cười duy trì nắm kia núm vú động tác, ngón trỏ vừa đi vừa về khuấy động lấy, cái này dâm đãng tiểu gia hỏa —— Dễ dàng như thế trêu chọc liền có thể mở ra sữa của hắn lỗ chảy ra sữa tươi. Bạch lang kinh hoàng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn lắc đầu, một bên hướng giường chỗ càng sâu co lại một bên phát ra vỡ vụn nghẹn ngào. Muốn nói cái gì, ta nhỏ sói cái?...... A ta quên, ngươi nói không nên lời. Không muốn sao? Muốn không? Kiệt Lott theo hắn nói chuyện mà lắc đầu gật đầu dáng vẻ tựa hồ với hắn đặc biệt có thú, không sao, ta muốn đưa, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể thu. Hắn từ trên giường ngồi xuống vỗ tay phát ra tiếng.

Đi theo bưng khay Mạc Nhĩ phàm đi vào là bị còng dừng tay cổ tay người ngâm thơ rong. Kiệt Lott! Trên mặt hắn đều là tổn thương, tuyệt vọng hô hào cuộn tại trên giường sói cái danh tự. Nhưng kia thú cái mê mang lại mâu thuẫn mà nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt tất cả đều là bi thương biểu lộ, lại mang theo một bộ bị dọa phát sợ bộ dáng hướng ân Hi Nhĩ trong ngực co lại.

Ta nói sai, nhưng thật ra là hai loại lễ vật. Ân Hi Nhĩ chậm rãi vuốt bạch lang rối tung tóc bạc, còn nhớ rõ Á Tư Kerr sao? Ta nghĩ ngươi đã quên sạch. Nhưng hắn nghĩ như vậy gặp ngươi...... Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là mời hắn đến xem...... Đại thủ một đường hướng phía dưới vén lên chăn mỏng, sói cái nở nang nhục thể bại lộ trong không khí. Hoàng đế đại thủ chậm chạp thò vào kiệt Lott có chút mở ra giữa đùi, cái sau thuận theo lấy động tác của hắn mở ra hai chân, đem toàn bộ âm bộ hiện ra ở hai vị người xem trước mắt. Bé ngoan. Tại cúi thấp xuống bị ngăn chặn phía trước tính khí phía dưới, bạch lang trước mặt thư huyệt đã bày biện ra dâm đãng xe ly tử nhan sắc, mập mềm đại âm thần bên ngoài đảo sung huyết sưng, đã bao khỏa không được bên trong cánh hoa đồng dạng tiểu âm thần cùng đồng dạng sưng âm đế. Vốn nên là xấu hổ thít chặt lấy nhỏ hẹp miệng âm đạo thất trinh mở rộng ra, Á Tư Kerr thậm chí có thể trực tiếp nhìn thấy sản đạo vách trong bên trong đỏ thẫm thịt mềm cùng nếp uốn.

Nói đến đáng tiếc, dạng này liền bị chơi nới lỏng...... Ta chỉ là liên tiếp mấy ngày đem nắm đấm cùng cánh tay đâm vào hắn tao lỗ đít cùng trong hoa tâm, ai nghĩ đến bọn chúng liền rốt cuộc không khép lại được. Ân Hi Nhĩ ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve thịt thịt đại âm thần, mang theo treo ở phía trên chất nhầy —— Ai cũng không biết kia đến tột cùng là cái sói bài tiết ra lạm tình chất mật, vẫn là Hoàng đế trước đó bên trong bắn tinh dịch, cũng có khả năng cả hai kiêm hữu —— Hắn nâng lên dính lấy dâm dịch ngón tay chà xát, lại hơi lộ ra căm ghét biểu lộ, đem bọn nó toàn bộ xoa tại bạch lang phồng lên vú lớn trên đầu. Thú cái cảm giác được nộn huyệt cùng sữa nhọn hơi ngứa, thoáng khép lại hai chân, mông lung muốn đưa tay thư giải đến từ hai vú ngứa ý, lại nghe thấy đinh một tiếng. Hắn thoáng chốc mở to hai mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ân Hi Nhĩ. Hoàng đế nheo mắt lại: Ta và ngươi nói qua, ta không muốn nghe đến xiềng xích đụng vào đầu giường thanh âm, ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi phản kháng.

Á Tư Kerr cứ như vậy bị áp quỳ trên mặt đất, hai mắt nhỏ máu mà nhìn xem tình nhân của hắn lo sợ nghi hoặc lắc đầu khẩn cầu vậy sẽ không tồn tại thương tiếc. Chỉ là một cái ánh mắt, hắn đã biết hắn xinh đẹp động lòng người tình phụ đã từ kia thể xác bên trong biến mất, kia xinh đẹp tròng mắt màu vàng óng bên trong hào quang đã chết mất. Trên giường nhu thuận mở ra đùi chính là một tôn tinh xảo xinh đẹp búp bê. Mà búp bê nghiêm khắc chủ nhân lắc đầu, nói: Ngươi nhất định phải nhớ kỹ.

Hắn nắm lấy có chút run rẩy rẩy bạch lang hai cái chân mắt cá chân, đem kiệt Lott chân kéo đến mở rộng, từ cuối giường kéo ra khỏi xiềng xích đem bọn nó một mực trói lại tại hai bên chân giường, quay đầu lại cất giọng nói: Bưng tới. Á Tư Kerr bỗng nhiên quay đầu, mới phát hiện tại lò sưởi trong tường bên cạnh trước đó lĩnh hắn tiến đến Mạc Nhĩ phàm một mực tại nướng cái gì, hắn nhìn xem quốc vương thân tín gật đầu sửa sang lại khay, bưng nó đi hướng bên giường. Ân Hi Nhĩ nhặt lên phía trên kia đồ vật.

Một cây bị thiêu đến đỏ đến trong suốt ngân châm.

Không! Á Tư Kerr la lớn. Ân Hi Nhĩ ngẩng đầu, lạnh lùng nói: Ngăn chặn miệng của hắn.

Mạc Nhĩ phàm dùng vải vóc tắc lại hắn khoang miệng.

Không ngoan hài tử nhất định phải đạt được trừng phạt. Hoàng đế cúi đầu lại nhìn chăm chú sói cái kia đối hổ phách đồng, lúc đầu không nghĩ trói chặt chân của ngươi để ngươi tốt hoạt động, nhưng quy củ chính là quy củ. Hắn yêu thương sờ lên kiệt Lott gương mặt, lại lần nữa bắt lấy hắn tuyết trắng nhũ phòng, hắn chỉ bóp lấy kia to béo quầng vú dùng sức bóp, sữa mẹ liền phun tung toé mà ra. Bạch lang cho dù ở e ngại biên giới, trong cổ họng vẫn là phát ra một tiếng nguyên lành động tình rên rỉ. Bị cầm tù khoảng thời gian này ngày đêm không ngừng nhận gian dâm đã để thân thể của hắn quá phận rất quen tại tình ái, tại hỗn độn đại não luân hãm trước đó nhục thể đã lửa nóng quấn lên đối phương.

Kiệt Lott hai mắt ướt át nhìn qua Hoàng đế, run rẩy hấp khí vòng eo lõm xuống dưới, mà mập mềm sữa mẹ cao vút chủ động đi lề mề ân Hi Nhĩ. Nhìn hắn động tình bộ dáng, liền ân Hi Nhĩ đại thủ lúc nào biến thành chạm rỗng dẹp kẹp cũng không biết. Lại hoặc là hắn căn bản không thèm để ý, chỉ cần là có thể để hắn thoải mái đồ vật, mặc kệ là nam nhân kê ba vẫn là thô ráp dây thừng hắn đều thích. Ân Hi Nhĩ tay nắm chặt lấy kia dẹp kẹp, rõ ràng là dùng chơi liều, coi như dạng này sữa nhọn bị lạnh buốt kim loại trùng điệp nhấc lên kẹp đến biến hình, lại để sói cái thở dốc đến phun ra đầu lưỡi.

Một giây sau sói cái đầy mặt si tình biến thành bén nhọn thống khổ, mới còn khẽ nhếch miệng đại trương lấy phát ra mấy không thể nghe thấy vặn vẹo thét lên. Ân Hi Nhĩ đem cây kia nung đỏ châm dài xuyên qua hắn bị kẹp lấy núm vú, lại thong dong cài lên một viên vòng chụp. Kiệt Lott trong nháy mắt đau đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, căn bản khống chế không nổi giãy động lấy nhục thể muốn phí công làm dịu vết thương đau đớn, lôi kéo đến xiềng xích một trận tất tác.

Đau không? Ân Hi Nhĩ từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn. Kiệt Lott con mắt đã bị hơi nước lấp đầy, nước mắt từ hắn khóe mắt không chỉ chảy đến tóc mai bên trong. Hắn điên cuồng lắc đầu, trương lại khép lại miệng phát ra thanh âm lại giống cũ nát ống bễ. Ta thế nhưng là quan tâm lấy cổ của ngươi đâu...... Mạc Nhĩ phàm cùng ta nói lúc ta không có ở đây hắn dắt ngươi tại đình viện tản bộ, thế nhưng là ngươi tựa hồ mỗi lần đều bị vòng cổ lôi kéo đến nhanh ngạt thở.

Ngươi chẳng lẽ không cảm kích lễ vật của ngươi sao? Hắn nhẹ nhàng lau rơi co rút lấy núm vú bên trên chảy ra tơ máu, lại nắm lên dẹp kẹp một mực kềm ở khác một bên. Đáng thương bạch lang giống như bị điên giãy dụa, lại nhưng vẫn bị xiềng xích cố định thành tứ chi mở ra bộ dáng. Khó qua đau đớn khiến cho hắn lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, cho dù ai đều nên đồng tình hắn bi thảm như vậy dáng vẻ, nhưng hắn mềm mại vú lớn theo nhanh chóng hô hấp run thành diễm tình sóng thịt. Dạng này phóng đãng tạo vật...... Đáng đời tiếp nhận hết thảy để hắn càng thêm dâm tiện thống khổ. Ân Hi Nhĩ chậm rãi đâm xuyên qua hắn một bên khác núm vú, lại tại vòng chụp ở giữa mặc vào một đầu ngân liên.

Kiệt Lott sớm đã đau đến hư thoát. Mang theo tính hương mồ hôi lạnh thẩm thấu đệm giường, ân Hi Nhĩ đem dính tại hắn trên gương mặt một sợi tóc bạc đẩy ra, duỗi ra một ngón tay nhấc lên đầu kia ngân liên. Hắn thỏa mãn nghe thấy đã thần chí tan rã bạch lang đi theo hắn động tác chắp lên núm vú, lộ ra đau nhức cực thần sắc. Dạng này liền sẽ không tổn thương ngươi xinh đẹp cổ họng.

Đương nhiên, đương nhiên. Giỏi về điều khiển Hoàng đế cứ như vậy thu được triệt để thần phục. Thú cái đã bỏ đi giãy dụa, tại dưới người hắn nửa khép lấy mắt thừa nhận ân Hi Nhĩ mãnh liệt thao làm. Dưới mắt từ bỏ phản kháng bạch lang khóa xích chân đã bị giải khai, hai đầu đầy đặn chân dài khoác lên ni không già đức Hoàng đế trên bờ vai, theo hắn côn thịt đại khai đại hợp thao làm mà run rẩy rẩy. Kiệt Lott chưa từ trong thống khổ khôi phục, rất nhỏ co quắp nhưng trở nên yên tĩnh nhu thuận dáng vẻ so trước đó càng giống một tôn nhựa cây con rối. Đã sớm bị chơi nới lỏng mập sưng nữ huyệt mềm mại bao vây lấy ân Hi Nhĩ thô cứng rắn đại nhục bổng, âm đạo nội bộ chín mọng huyệt thịt vẫn là đồng dạng nhiệt tình gấp giảo lấy.

Ân Hi Nhĩ lại giống là nghĩ đến cái gì mà ngừng lại, đem kê ba ngay ngắn rút ra, ngồi dậy đem bạch lang đưa lưng về phía mình ôm vào trong ngực, lại lần nữa đem lão nhị đâm vào mị thịt bên ngoài lật đến không cách nào rút về hoa huyệt —— Hắn muốn để quỳ gối giường bên cạnh Á Tư Kerr thấy rõ ràng mỗi một tia chi tiết, còn muốn thưởng thức người ngâm thơ rong hai mắt nhỏ máu cừu hận biểu lộ, thưởng thức hắn không đành lòng mở mắt lại mưu toan cứu rỗi bạch lang nhu nhược cùng mâu thuẫn, thưởng thức hắn chứng kiến qua toàn bộ hoang đường tính ngược mà sôi trào lửa giận cùng buồn cười, không cách nào ức chế cương lão nhị.

Hắn ôm thao lấy trong ngực mềm mại như dê con sói cái, tay phải nhẹ nhàng nắm kéo hắn sưng đỏ trên quầng vú mang máu dây xích, tay trái đã đem toàn bộ bàn tay cắm vào kiệt Lott trống rỗng hậu môn. Lỗ đít thịt mềm bị chống đến trơn nhẵn, ngọt ngào mút lấy cặp kia đùa bỡn hắn đâm xuyên tay của hắn. Trước đó để sói cái khó có thể chịu đựng quyền giao giờ phút này lại giống như là một loại nào đó ly kỳ an ủi tề, phân tán núm vú thủng quá kích đau đớn —— Kia nhiễm lên tính nghiện nhục thể bắt đầu cảm thấy tham lam triền miên giãy dụa, vỡ vụn yết hầu phát ra trơn nhẵn nghẹn ngào, lại một lần nữa ý đồ làm cho đối phương nghe thấy nó phong minh ——

Kia đã mất đi tâm trí búp bê, không còn có nhìn về phía kia quỳ người đáng thương, hắn cố gắng khàn giọng gọi ra cuống họng phế bỏ về sau cái thứ nhất từ:

Ân Hi Nhĩ......

Hắn chủ nhân sâu nặng địt vào hắn sinh non tử cung, trĩu nặng rót hắn một bụng tinh dịch.

Bé ngoan.

Hắn thích dạng này.

Hòa tan Olamicabron  
Summary:

Tiếp 《 Từng bước xâm chiếm 》  
Work Text:  
Bạch lang cho rằng, mình không cần thiết đi yêu cầu xa vời như vậy một chút điểm thương tiếc, nhưng nếu như không có ân Hi Nhĩ, hắn hiện tại tồn tại thì có ý nghĩa gì chứ.

Hôm đó ân Hi Nhĩ đại đế mang theo khói lửa cùng máu đen về thành, sớm đi thời điểm, Mạc Nhĩ phàm đem bạch lang từ lồng bên trong dẫn ra đến, trải qua thị nữ tắm sơ. Bây giờ sữa của hắn mái tóc dài màu trắng đã đến eo, bị để vào quốc vương rộng rãi trong ghế chờ đợi sủng hạnh lúc, quá dài tóc sẽ che đậy bờ vai của hắn cùng thân eo, nhẹ nhàng vung lên mấy sợi tóc, liền có thể nhìn thấy bị người ngâm thơ rong truyền xướng dung nhan tuyệt mỹ.

Đáng tiếc cỗ kia thân thể tàn khuyết, để hắn rớt xuống các tín đồ cung phụng thần đàn —— Sáng tác cung đình dật sự văn nhân không khỏi vì thế thở dài.

Nhưng bạch lang không thể nghi ngờ là quốc vương yêu nhất trân tàng, cho dù ân Hi Nhĩ không đối hắn làm trong trắng luật pháp, phảng phất hắn sống hay chết, là hoàn mỹ vẫn là không khiết, đều đối quốc vương mà nói không quan hệ đau khổ. Đại lục ở bên trên hoặc phồn vinh hoặc nhỏ bé quốc gia chia chia hợp hợp, tái diễn chấn hưng cùng hủy diệt, ni không già đức bên trong lại là một cái khác nặng chiến trường, bạch lang bò lổm ngổm sinh tồn, gặp cường bạo, đánh đập, hoặc là càng nhiều mẫn diệt nhân tính tàn nhẫn đối đãi, cũng chưa từng chân chính rời đi quốc vương gối giường. Thế là văn nhân nhóm có thể như vậy viết chân thực lịch sử, cái kia cố sự khởi nguyên từ mất mà được lại cùng mong mà không được, về sau tại trằn trọc lưu ly bên trong quấn quýt si mê, không ai đương kia là một cọc bi kịch.

Hiếm có dạng này yên tĩnh, buổi chiều ánh nắng từ ngoài cửa sổ ôn nhu tung xuống, đem bạch lang trần trụi thân thể chiếu lên ấm áp mềm mại, kiệt Lott như là một con nhận thân mật vuốt ve mèo con, thích ý trên ghế ngủ gật. Lâu dài gặp lăng nhục cùng cầm tù nhục thể cơ năng hỗn loạn, hắn chỉ là một mực buồn ngủ, ký ức như là trang giấy ngâm nước dán thành một mảnh. Kiệt Lott khép kín mí mắt rung động, nhớ không nổi mình là bao lâu chưa từng cảm thụ ánh nắng.

Đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê, hắn mẫn cảm thân thể cảm giác lửa giận hình dạng, ám sắc như từ bùn nhão bên trong dâng lên mà ra ác ý, bí mật mang theo đầm lầy bên trong cốt cốt nổi lên vỡ tan nước chua. Ân Hi Nhĩ trở về một khắc này, liền thô ráp kiên cố áo khoác đều không có cởi, liền đối với hắn áp dụng gian dâm.

Đại đế đem bạch lang nở nang nhục thể toàn bộ ôm lấy, trước một đêm bị quá độ sử dụng nữ huyệt ẩm ướt sưng đỏ, xốp mở lấy một đường nhỏ, hoàn toàn cương dữ tợn kê ba qua loa ma sát mấy lần âm thần, liền chạm vào ngập nước mập bức, gạt ra một đại cổ chất mật. Bạch lang trong nháy mắt mở hai mắt ra, tiếng khóc như là muỗi kêu, bị kinh sợ âm đạo tính phản xạ giảo gấp, lại không ngờ tới côn thịt tại một giây sau liền ngay ngắn rút ra, đem mị thịt liên lụy ra miệng âm đạo, thành một vòng nhỏ hẹp tơ hồng nhung viền rìa.

Nhưng bạch lang lại ngay cả ủy khuất cũng vô pháp biểu hiện, run rẩy gãy chi vô ý thức khước từ thân thể của nam nhân, không muốn để hắn thao như vậy hung ác, nhưng bị chặn lại một nửa tứ chi quá mức bất lực, ngoại trừ chọc giận ân Hi Nhĩ bên ngoài không hề có tác dụng. Đại đế biểu lộ thoáng chốc càng thêm âm trầm, hắn chưa từng thích bạch lang phản kháng, thế là bàn tay nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn dùng chơi liều, trực tiếp tháo bỏ xuống hắn hai tay.

Trật khớp đau đớn khiến kiệt Lott sắc mặt trắng bệch, mềm mại không xương tùy ý ân Hi Nhĩ ôm búp bê tựa như kéo cắm làm.

Tại hắn không lắm rõ ràng trong trí nhớ, ân Hi Nhĩ tính cách từ trước đến nay âm tình bất định, nhưng hắn căn bản không biết tàn phế mình đến tột cùng lại thế nào chọc hắn không thích.

Còn nhớ rõ kéo đa chiều đức năm thế sao.

Ân Hi Nhĩ băng lãnh chất vấn quanh quẩn trong phòng, bạch lang mê mang nháy mắt to màu vàng óng, hắn làm ân Hi Nhĩ độc chiếm quá lâu, sớm đã nhớ không rõ có một người như vậy.

Reidar ni á đã luân hãm, mà kéo đa chiều đức đầu hàng trước chỉ nói một câu.

Vừa dứt lời, ân Hi Nhĩ kê ba liền hung hăng phá vỡ bạch lang sản đạo chỗ sâu, vọt tới kia đóa một lần nữa nở rộ cung miệng non hoa.

Hắn nói con của hắn cuối cùng rồi sẽ kế thừa vương vị của hắn, để hắn tiện hóa mẫu thân khi hắn hoàng hậu. Ân Hi Nhĩ mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói, càng đâm càng nặng, bạch lang đau đến hai chân bất lực mở rộng, tựa như bị thao lật ra. Ân Hi Nhĩ kê ba đã gạt mở không ngừng phun nước cổ tử cung thịt mềm, bên trong là những thuật sĩ quốc vương yêu sủng tái tạo mới tử cung, còn rất kiều nộn, không lưu loát xấu hổ mút hôn quốc vương quy đầu.

Ngươi đoán xem, con của hắn mẫu thân là ai.

Đại đế sớm tại chiến trường liền bị phẫn nộ làm choáng váng đầu óc, kéo đa chiều đức trước khi chết trêu tức chi ngôn không giờ khắc nào không tại nhắc nhở hắn bạch lang hoang dâm vô độ quá khứ. Đói khát lại xinh đẹp sói cái tại quốc vương ở giữa trằn trọc hầu hạ, tựa như họa nước yêu phụ, dùng diễm tình tử cung tùy ý ép dương tinh, không có chút nào tiết chế sẩy thai, hoặc là đem giao hợp chi tử sinh hạ, hết thảy tùy tính mà vì.

Từ quá khứ bắt đầu, hắn uy nghiêm liền bị liên tiếp coi nhẹ, hắn sói cái cho là hắn là đông đảo ngu dại người sùng bái một viên, nhưng hắn sai. Thoát ly ni không già đức quốc vương chưởng khống sự vật cuối cùng rồi sẽ đạt được uốn nắn, cho nên hắn chém kéo đa chiều đức đầu, bắt được hắn lẩn trốn nhi tử cũng băm thành thịt vụn, cung cấp thuật sĩ làm nguyên liệu, chờ kiệt Lott mẫu tính sào huyệt lần nữa bởi vì tấp nập cưỡng gian cùng sinh non tổn hại, hắn sẽ sai người dùng bạch lang thân sinh cốt nhục lại sáng tạo một cái mới tử cung, nhét vào hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không thỏa mãn hoang đường nhục thể.

Mà giờ khắc này, hắn chỉ cần đối cái này ai cũng có thể làm chồng tóc trắng kỹ nữ hơi thi trừng trị.

Ngày đó kiệt Lott bị thao thê thảm, ân Hi Nhĩ bên trong bắn hắn nhiều lần, về sau dùng cánh tay tráng kiện cắm vào hắn lỗ đít, hắn chưa từng có bị chống như vậy mở, tròn trịa bờ mông bị mồ hôi cùng dâm dịch thấm ướt, ân Hi Nhĩ nắm đấm xoay tròn chui vào lỗ đít của hắn, yếu ớt miệng nhỏ đã mất đi co vào năng lực, như là nữ nhân bướm nộn bị triệt để chống ra, tại nắm đấm bỗng nhiên rút ra thời điểm không cách nào hoàn toàn khép lại, ửng đỏ non ruột lật ra một đoạn nhỏ, lại chậm rãi ngọ nguậy co lại. Bạch lang lắc đầu không ngừng thút thít, to lớn khoái cảm làm hắn đi tiểu nhiều lần, chất lỏng màu vàng kim nhạt thậm chí tưới nước quốc vương vạt áo.

Chơi chán lỗ hậu môn, ân Hi Nhĩ liền đem hắn đặt tại trên bàn, bàn tay mãnh phiến hắn nữ huyệt, bạch lang khó chịu phát ra ngô ngô âm thanh, có co dãn mập mềm âm thần bị đập đến loạn chiến, sung mãn tràn đầy, ngược lại là dâm tiện cực đẹp tràng cảnh, ân Hi Nhĩ nuốt cắn sói cái cặp vú đầy đặn hút sữa, ngón tay bóp vò mẫn cảm âm đế, sắp bị chơi đến ngất đi sói cái lại dọa đến một cái giật mình, phun không ra càng nhiều dâm thủy bướm nộn trong không khí làm cao trào, run rối tinh rối mù.

Từ sau lúc đó, ân Hi Nhĩ đem toàn thân ướt đẫm hắn nhét vào băng lãnh trống trải xoay tròn hành lang bên trong.

Quốc vương thân tín Mạc Nhĩ phàm đứng ở một bên, trên tay nắm sói cái trên cổ buộc xiềng xích, bảo đảm hắn sẽ không ngã xuống chỗ đó ngã chết, trừ cái đó ra liền không phải chức trách của hắn chỗ, cho dù trải qua binh sĩ nhìn thấy cái này bị triệt để sử dụng qua nhỏ mẫu Lang Thú tính đại phát, ngay tại chỗ đem đè xuống đất cường bạo, hoặc là đối với hắn quyền đấm cước đá phát tiết, dùng chuôi kiếm loạn cắm hắn hai cái lỗ nhỏ, khiến cho vết thương chồng chất kiệt Lott tại lộng lẫy trên mặt thảm lưu lại mảng lớn bạch trọc cùng vết máu, cũng cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Hắn nhiều lắm là sẽ chỉ đi qua, đem mình cứng đến nỗi thấy đau kê ba nhét vào sói cái ấm áp trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, cực đại quy đầu cắm vào cổ họng của hắn, hưởng thụ sói cái phí công dùng một nửa hai chân đá đạp lung tung ở trên người hắn cảm giác.

*

Trong vương cung tiệc tối kết thúc, hành lang đèn đuốc dần dần ngầm đi, nơi xa truyền đến người ngâm thơ rong dọn dẹp nhạc khí rời đi tiếng vang. Khăn vi tháp công chúa nâng nến trải qua, chú ý tới cái kia thoi thóp sinh vật.

Ai nha, đáng thương vật nhỏ, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này.

Nàng cúi người, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vuốt ve bạch lang khóc đến ướt sũng gương mặt, bị tính xâm đến co rút không chỉ nhục thể cuộn thành một đoàn, tại nữ nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể tới gần thời điểm run lên bần bật, một nửa đùi tính phản xạ đạp từ trước đến nay người, lực đạo rất nhẹ, để khăn vi tháp cảm thấy mình bị vuốt mèo nhẹ nhàng xô đẩy một chút.

Nhưng là cặp mắt kia —— Mỹ lệ cùng dục niệm uyển chuyển hỗn hợp, như dị thế yêu vật con ngươi màu vàng óng, đem to như vậy trong hoàng cung hết thảy tội ác toàn bộ chiếu vào, khăn vi tháp nắm vuốt gương mặt của hắn, xem kỹ hắn bị nước mắt nhiễm ẩm ướt mỹ lệ hai mắt, quỷ thần xui khiến, lè lưỡi liếm láp lên kia hai viên ấm áp con mắt, nghe được trong tay vật nhỏ phát ra sợ hãi tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Khăn vi tháp luôn luôn thiện lương ôn nhu, thụ con dân kính yêu, liền một con chim sẻ đều không đành lòng tổn thương nàng lại sẽ đối bạch lang làm cái gì đây?

Mạc Nhĩ phàm, đem hắn ôm đến trong phòng ta.

Ánh mắt của công chúa sáng lấp lánh, trong thanh âm mang theo rung động, khó nén hưng phấn cùng kích động.

Auger kéo phát tình kỳ đã kéo dài ba ngày, chính cần một con xinh đẹp tiểu mẫu cẩu cùng hắn giao phối.

end

Sói cái ventties  
Summary:

Hoàng tam tục  
Work Text:

Á Tư Kerr lặng lẽ cần đẩy môn đẩy ra một đầu khe hẹp.

Hắn đối Livia kiệt Lott, Bố Lạp duy khảm đồ tể, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh bạch lang không có một chút ý nghĩ xấu. Một chút cũng không có. Hắn chỉ là lo lắng bạch lang. Hắn giúp bạch lang tẩy đi đầy người kỳ ma hải quái huyết chi sau vậy mà trông thấy kiệt Lott trên thân mang theo một chút nhỏ xíu vết thương. Không có gì, bạch lang nói, chỉ là hạng nặng giáp siết ra tổn thương, cho nên ngươi có thể tới giúp ta xoa một điểm cam cúc sao? Hắn nhìn xem bạch lang đi ra bồn tắm, đứng lên trong nháy mắt đó phồng lên trước ngực dễ thấy đung đưa. Sau đó hắn xoay người đưa lưng về phía người ngâm thơ rong nằm xuống, tay phất qua mình mông tròn nói, xóa cái này một mảnh vết thương.

Thế là hắn quỳ gối bạch lang bên chân, đem dán tốt cam cúc dầu bàn tay chụp lên hắn cái mông. Lâu dài không gặp chỉ riêng bộ vị cơ hồ bạch đến trong suốt, sắp cùng hắn mái tóc màu bạc một cái minh độ, xúc cảm cũng so trần trụi bên ngoài làn da mịn màng được nhiều. Hắn nghĩ là cam cúc hương vị quá kỳ dị để hắn đi thần, bởi vì là kiệt Lott một tiếng hừ nhẹ đem hắn đánh thức. Liệp ma nhân nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác lạnh lùng, lau xong sao? Ta cảm giác ngươi đã tới về lau rất nhiều lần rồi.

A a là! Hắn cuống quít đứng lên, còn cần chỗ đó giúp ngươi xoa sao?

Không cần. Liệp ma nhân đứng dậy cầm đi bình thuốc vào phòng, còn lại ta tự mình tới, bảo ngươi đằng sau xoa không đến mà thôi.

Á Tư Kerr tại trong khe cửa nhìn thấy hắn ngồi ở trên giường cho mình bôi thuốc. Liệp ma nhân mở rộng ra chân, ngay tại bôi lên bên đùi —— Hắn lại đột nhiên hiểu rõ tại tâm, giống như vậy bắp đùi đầy đặn dù cho không mặc áo giáp cũng sẽ lẫn nhau lề mề đến —— Nhưng đó là cái gì? Á Tư Kerr không dám tin vào hai mắt của mình điều chỉnh thị giác. Hắn tại cặp kia giữa hai chân nhìn thấy cái gì?

Bạch lang cúi thấp xuống tính khí phía dưới, còn có cái gì đồ vật, giống như là một đầu rãnh sâu lâm vào chân của hắn trong khe.

Đột nhiên môn phát ra một tiếng cọt kẹt.

Hắn cứng tại nguyên địa. Hắn ngó dáo dác động tác đẩy cửa ra. Bạch lang ngẩng đầu, màu sáng hổ phách đồng không có chút nào gợn sóng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, mà hậu chiêu vẫy gọi.

Hắn liền giống bị hạ cổ ngoan ngoãn đi vào.

Ngồi."Hắn nhìn xem kiệt Lott, cái sau vỗ vỗ bên người vị trí, ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?

Hắn ngoan ngoãn tọa hạ, luôn luôn linh hoạt đầu lưỡi lại đánh kết. Ta...... Kia......

Đang nhìn bầu vú của ta sao? Vẫn là...... Ta phía dưới bức?

Á Tư Kerr con mắt càng trừng càng lớn. Hắn hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới bạch lang sẽ hỏi ra như vậy.

Ta biết ngươi một mực tại nhìn. Từ ngươi dính bên trên ta bắt đầu...... Đừng giả bộ làm ngươi không có. Hắn nghe thấy kiệt Lott bình tĩnh nói, chỉ cần ta xuyên y phục hàng ngày, ngươi tựa như những cái kia không dứt sữa chó con nhìn xem mụ mụ nhũ phòng, thỉnh thoảng nhìn về phía bầu vú của ta. Đặc biệt là vừa rồi khi tắm...... Con mắt của ngươi liền không có theo bọn nó phía trên dịch chuyển khỏi qua.

Hắn nhắm lại mắt, hé miệng lại cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

Sau đó kiệt Lott cầm lên tay của hắn đặt ở ngực của mình trên vú. Cho nên ngươi thích ta đôi này vú lớn? Thích sờ một cái xem?

Quá điên cuồng, Á Tư Kerr nghĩ, cả kiện sự tình tốc độ ánh sáng lái về phía hắn dã vọng cuối cùng.

Hắn run rẩy vuốt vuốt kiệt Lott một bên bầu vú to, sau đó chậm rãi vươn một cái tay khác cầm một bên khác. Gặp quỷ, cái này tuyết trắng sữa thịt sờ tới sờ lui so nhìn còn nhỏ hơn trơn mềm miên, màu hồng nhạt núm vú kiều diễm ướt át đứng thẳng lấy, tựa hồ chính chờ đợi bị hảo hảo trìu mến. Người ngâm thơ rong cúi đầu xuống liếm liếm một bên núm vú, là cam cúc cho hắn ảo giác vẫn là kiệt Lott vểnh lên sữa trên ngọn thật mang theo trong veo hương khí? Hắn đều có thể thử một chút. Á Tư Kerr há mồm ngậm lấy một bên hút lấy, vừa liếm hai lần chỉ nghe thấy đỉnh đầu truyền đến run rẩy tiếng rên rỉ. Bạch lang trong mắt đã trồi lên sương mù, quơ hai đoàn mập sữa oán trách nhìn hắn chằm chằm trước ngực chó con, thúc giục: Nhanh...... Dùng sức hút ta vú lớn đầu...... A!

Lúc này Á Tư Kerr phảng phất đột nhiên lên đạo, cúi đầu liền hút mang cắn hung hăng toát lên hắn đầu vú. Hắn cảm giác được bạch lang khó nhịn giãy dụa thân thể, yêu kiều âm thanh trở nên càng ngày càng cao, đột nhiên xùy một chút, một cỗ thơm ngọt chất lỏng phun tiến hắn khoang miệng. Ha ha! Hắn buông ra kiệt Lott sữa nhọn ngẩng đầu, chỉ gặp liệp ma nhân thở hào hển đỏ cả vành mắt, bị hắn hút đỏ tươi một bên núm vú đã sưng thành một bên khác gấp hai lớn, ngay tại chậm rãi nhỏ ra sữa dịch.

Nguyên lai kiệt Lott là giống cái...... Hắn là một thớt sói cái.

Hắn sói cái lần nữa đưa tay ôm chầm đầu của hắn ấn về phía mình phồng lớn cặp vú đầy đặn, một bên khác cái vú cũng giúp ta hút ra đến...... Ô a, Á Tư Kerr, ngươi thật giỏi...... Hút sữa của ta thật thoải mái...... Kiệt Lott ngửa đầu đè xuống đã không ngừng phun sữa nửa bên phồng lên nhũ phòng, đem bên trái sữa thịt cũng nhét vào chó con miệng bên trong. Chỉ chốc lát hắn liền bị hút đổ mồ hôi lâm ly ngã về phía sau, đem sữa mẹ phun ra một giường. So kỹ nữ còn sóng tình bầu vú to lắc ra sóng thịt.

Ân a...... Đã triều phun nữa nha. Sói cái mò về hạ thân của mình sờ soạng một cái, nơi đó đã trơn ướt bị trong suốt triều phun dịch dán đầy. Hắn cúi đầu xuống vừa vặn đối đầu đặt ở trên người hắn Á Tư Kerr con mắt. Bạch lang ánh mắt đã bị tình dục bao lại. Thích chơi mụ mụ bầu vú to sao?

Á Tư Kerr si ngốc nhìn xem cặp kia kim sắc mèo đồng: Thích......

Cái này ngươi sẽ càng thích. Sói cái đem hắn đẩy ra ngồi dậy, hướng hắn lần nữa mở ra hai chân.

Ánh mắt của hắn mới vừa rồi không có lừa hắn. Bạch lang tính khí phía dưới có một đóa hoa hồng đồng dạng thư huyệt —— Hoặc là giống chính hắn nói, hắn phía dưới bức. Vừa trải qua triều phun cửa huyệt có chút mở ra, mà bạch lang đưa tay đem kia hai mảnh dính lấy âm đạo dịch mập âm thần đẩy ra, lộ ra kiều nhuyễn nhuỵ cái cùng ửng đỏ miệng âm đạo. Cái này huyệt mềm nhỏ thế nhưng là nam nhân thích nhất chơi địa phương...... Mau vào, mụ mụ sẽ để cho ngươi dễ chịu...... 

Á Tư Kerr đem mặt vùi vào kia đỏ tươi huyệt dâm, thăm dò đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào kiệt Lott âm đạo bên trong khuấy động. Nhưng kiệt Lott khó nhịn giãy dụa để hắn lại sâu một điểm, thế là hắn ngồi xuống đẩy ra bắp đùi của hắn hướng bên trong nhét vào ba ngón tay trừu sáp. Tại ngón tay của hắn làm tiến kiệt Lott nộn động lúc, sói cái cũng đưa tay ra cầm hắn cao cao cương kê ba, kỹ xảo phong phú trên dưới khuấy động. Chỉ là kiệt Lott bàn tay thực sự quá nhỏ, căn bản là không có cách hoàn toàn nắm chặt ngay ngắn cây thịt, chỉ là khó khăn lấy lòng lấy hắn.

Hắn như thế vô sự tự thông hút ra sói cái sữa tươi, đương nhiên cũng có thể dễ dàng dùng ngón tay gian đến sói cái dâm khiếu lấy lần nữa cao trào. Kiệt Lott lần thứ hai cao trào đã trở nên mê loạn, hắn tại phấn nộn tính khí không bị đụng vào tình huống dưới liền bắn ra điểm điểm mỏng manh tinh dịch, một bên càng không ngừng dùng miệng cùng tay nhỏ khuấy động lấy người ngâm thơ rong côn thịt. Sói cái nhiệt độ cao khoang miệng giống một vũng nước suối bao vây lấy hắn lão nhị, sảng đến hắn thẳng thở dài. Hắn vuốt ve sói cái cái ót, sau khi nhìn thấy người dâm loạn mà mê muội biểu lộ —— Loại kia kỹ nữ nhìn thấy to lớn kê ba sẽ lộ ra đến biểu lộ. Bạch nhãn có chút đảo, nước bọt dính ướt toàn bộ mềm mại bờ môi.

Bạch lang ngừng lột động đưa lưng về phía hắn quỳ nằm xuống, hắn hướng người ngâm thơ rong lung lay màu mỡ nửa vòng tròn bờ mông, mình đưa tay đẩy ra hai mảnh dâm đãng âm thần. Nhanh...... Đem ngươi đại kê ba, hung hăng làm tiến đến......"

Trong truyền thuyết lãnh đạm nghiêm túc, mất đi tình cảm liệp ma nhân đúng là cái không có chút nào liêm sỉ nóng bỏng kỹ nữ.

Á Tư Kerr không chút do dự đỡ lấy thịt của mình điểu giữ đi vào. Hắn sói cái thét chói tai vang lên ngẩng đầu lên mị kêu một tiếng. Kia trơn ướt nhiệt tình thành âm đạo giảo gấp dã man người xâm nhập bắt đầu có tiết tấu co vào. Mụ mụ, thịt của ngươi huyệt...... Kẹp chặt ta thật chặt, thật thoải mái a...... Á Tư Kerr lẩm bẩm nói, vịn sói cái mềm mại vòng eo nhanh chóng kéo ra đút vào.

A a a —— Dùng sức, Á Tư Kerr...... Ân kiệt Lott đã bị gian dâm đến nói năng lộn xộn, đợi chút nữa sẽ còn để ngươi thoải mái hơn, lại sâu một điểm...... Đại nhục bổng làm được mụ mụ sảng khoái...... Ô ân, muốn thao đến tử cung!

Hắn chó con cũng phát hiện mình cắm vào mẫu thân miệng tử cung, càng thêm dùng sức làm lấy kia chặt khít thông đạo. Sói cái dâm lãng tiếng kêu càng là thôi tình ma dược. Ha ha, hảo nhi tử...... Tại ta tao trong mông đít...... Toàn bộ bắn cho ta, bắn vào tử cung của ta bên trong, để cho ta mang thai ngươi Bảo Bảo.

Sói cái đương nhiên sẽ như nguyện lấy thường.

Á Tư Kerr chậm lụt minh bạch, từ hắn lần thứ nhất gặp phải liệp ma nhân, hắn liền đối với hắn đối Livia kiệt Lott, Bố Lạp duy khảm đồ tể, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh bạch lang sinh ra kiều diễm dục vọng. Kia dục vọng hỗn tạp tình nhân cùng tình nhân yêu thương, nhi tử đối với mẫu thân hâm mộ, còn có thợ săn đối một thớt kiều nhuyễn sói cái chinh phục.

Hung Overanttna_T  
Summary:

La khế X Kiệt Lott   
Tại phù cảng, ký ức dần dần khôi phục kiệt Lott lại đối cái nào đó ban đêm chuyện phát sinh không có chút nào ấn tượng.

( Cảnh cáo: Uống say thú ma thợ săn có lẽ sẽ có điểm OOC)  
Work Text:  
Bọn hắn uống rượu, khoác lác, xoay cổ tay, chơi xúc xắc, cuối cùng tại mười ba cao giọng hô lên Kỹ nữ cái mông Bên trong, quán trọ môn lần nữa bị trùng điệp đẩy ra. Kiệt Lott thật lâu không uống rượu đến thị giác mơ hồ, đại lượng uống luyện kim dược thủy sau tác dụng phụ ngoại trừ; Loại kia điên cuồng cùng ý thức ít ỏi, cùng say rượu cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt. Cảm giác của hắn độ giảm xuống, thân thể mơ hồ mất đi khống chế, đầu óc lại càng không biết trốn đến nơi nào, mà trước mắt của hắn đứng thẳng một cái ngầm lam bóng người. Đội trưởng! Vi tư thanh âm tỉnh lại kiệt Lott, đương nhiên cũng không có rất thanh tỉnh, hắn chỉ muốn lên tóc vàng nữ nhân mới nói cho hắn biết bí mật, cùng tối nay trận kia nhỏ ngoài ý muốn —— Hắn ý đồ thuyết phục Phất Nông, cuối cùng lại lấy run lên nắm đấm bình phục phân tranh.

Phất Nông, vừa mới sự tình...... Kiệt Lott không biết mình vốn là muốn nói cái gì. Xin lỗi? Gia hỏa này dùng roi đem hắn rút đến Da tróc thịt bong Lúc cũng không có nửa điểm áy náy. Kiệt Lott lung lay quá nhẹ đầu, tựa hồ toàn bộ quán trọ đều đang đợi hắn nói hết lời, nhưng hắn quên đi. Hắn không muốn nói đi xuống. Đầu đinh áo lam thiết vệ, Finn, hiển nhiên là nhất say cái kia, nắm cả kiệt Lott vai đem hắn đẩy hướng cổng. Thú ma thợ săn! Lấy Tả nãi núm vú chi danh...... Mang chúng ta đội trưởng giải sầu một chút. Đi đối diện tửu quán tìm mấy cái tinh linh kỹ nữ, hỏa kế, cưỡi các nàng làm bạo con sóc đảng!

Bất luận Phất Nông · La khế trên mặt giờ phút này là biểu tình gì, tại một đám con ma men trước mặt đã không có chút nào lực uy hiếp. Duy nhất không uống quá mức áo lam thiết vệ kéo một cái kiệt Lott cánh tay, nàng khuyên can lại bị nam nhân ngăn lại tại trong miệng. Vô tri lại không sợ người đột biến, thanh âm của hắn khiến kiệt Lott hồi tưởng lại địa lao ẩm thấp cùng vết roi bỗng nhiên đau nhức, để chúng ta vì ngươi khỏe mạnh cạn một chén. Hắn đoạt lấy thú ma thợ săn trong tay chất gỗ chén rượu, ngửa đầu uống cạn, sau đó hung tợn đưa nó ném xuống đất.

Nếu như về sau kiệt Lott còn có thể nhớ lại đêm hôm đó, hắn sẽ đem đối Phất Nông tức giận bất vi sở động cho rằng dây dẫn nổ. Dẫn đốt bom thì là hắn Đáng chết Say rượu. Tựa như một hơi trút xuống ba bình lôi đình, trong đầu đối nguy hiểm e ngại đã không còn sót lại chút gì, mà bia sẽ còn khiến người khô ra chút càng xuẩn sự tình, tỉ như hắn đồng ý Finn.

Hắn dắt lấy áo lam thiết vệ quan chỉ huy đi kỹ viện.

Bọn hắn đi đến tầng hầm, lại ngoài ý muốn mở ra một cái lạ lẫm môn. Cả phòng hoa hồng sắc cùng trong không khí giá rẻ mùi nước hoa một nháy mắt mê hoặc hắn. Kiệt Lott hướng về phía cái nào đó nam nhân hỏi thăm các cô nương đều ở đâu. Bốn cái , hắn cường điệu, Để các nàng đóng tốt buồm, tại bến cảng chờ lệnh . Sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng mỉa mai hơi thở. Kiệt Lott trừng mắt trước tóc trắng nam nhân, tiếp theo phát giác mình chính đối trang điểm kính thấp giọng chửi mắng.

Phất Nông nói thứ gì, chuẩn xác mà nói là cười nhạo kiệt Lott vài câu, nhưng hắn không quan tâm. Hắn cả đời bị thóa qua nước bọt đều nhanh lấp đầy một cái hồ, la khế nếu là muốn mượn này vãn hồi mất đi mặt mũi, hắn thua thấu triệt.

Mẹ hắn Cự Ma miệng lưỡi, kiệt Lott khó khăn lắm ngăn trở nam nhân đối diện đánh ra nắm đấm lúc, phân thần mắng một câu.

Hắn đại khái không cẩn thận đem mình ý nghĩ nói ra.

Thật có lỗi, Phất Nông. Kiệt Lott lần này đích thật là đang nói xin lỗi. Không nên làm ngươi khó xử, không nên ngăn lại ngươi vãn hồi mặt mũi, không nên mắt thấy ngươi quốc vương bị giết. A giữ ta xuẩn đầu lưỡi. Kiệt Lott căn bản không thể nghe thấy mình nói cái gì, nhưng la khế bởi vì phẫn nộ mà vặn vẹo khuôn mặt biểu hiện hắn mới đoán chừng lại không có bao ở miệng. Một cái có chút quen thuộc thanh âm trùng hợp xuất hiện tại kiệt Lott trong tai —— Có người hay không nói qua ngươi dễ dàng bị phẫn nộ cướp đi lý trí? Hắn hỏi. Lúc này hắn đang cùng hỏi thăm đối tượng vai khuỷu tay chống đỡ, so đấu lực lượng. Nếu như đây là một trận quyền kích tranh tài, kiệt Lott sẽ trước hướng la khế cổ đến một quyền, lại hung ác đạp một cước bắp chân, nhưng hắn không cho rằng mình sẽ làm như vậy, chí ít hiện tại sẽ không. Đây không phải cái gì hai mươi Crans tiền đặt cược, hay là nửa bình kim oanh đều không đủ mua hiệp ước; Đây là một cái nam nhân, vừa mới đã mất đi hiệu trung quốc vương, cùng thú ma thợ săn làm bạn, tại nhân chủng tạp nhạp trong rừng trong thôn trang truy tìm thí vương giả dấu vết để lại.

—— Đồng thời ngay trước tất cả thuộc hạ mặt bị đánh dừng lại. Kiệt Lott còn sót lại điểm này nhân loại tình cảm tại trong lồng ngực gió bão tụ tập được một cỗ năng lượng, nguy hiểm lại mềm yếu năng lượng, làm thú ma thợ săn bộ phận trở nên càng thêm chậm chạp. Hắn ngã một bước. So đấu kết thúc, kẻ bại ngã xuống đất, trong tưởng tượng sàn nhà cũng không tiến đến, cái gì có co dãn mềm vật nghênh đón hắn. Giường. Kiệt Lott ý thức được. Đỏ tươi, không biết nhiều ít kỹ nữ bị thao qua giường. Phất Nông vẫn như cũ một mực nhấn lấy cánh tay của hắn, lấy tự thân thể trọng đem thú ma thợ săn cố định trụ. Hắn bản năng muốn đem lật tung, muốn chạy trốn thoát, nhưng cồn không biết như thế nào pha loãng hắn biến dị huyết dịch, kiệt Lott nằm tại dưới thân nam nhân, an phận tuân lệnh đối phương cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Mà về sau liền cần lấy la khế thị giác lý giải kiệt Lott hành vi. Như là dã thú hung mãnh thú ma thợ săn bỗng nhiên đình chỉ động tác, Phất Nông nhất thời không thể kịp phản ứng, thế là bị quán tính dẫn dắt ngã xuống trên người hắn. Kia là một trương gắn cánh hoa màu đỏ chót giường đôi, mùi thơm nồng nặc lộ ra càng che càng lộ. La khế quen thuộc tràng cảnh này. Một gian căn phòng nhỏ, chỉ cần giường cùng cánh hoa liền có thể khiến người tính dục bừng bừng phấn chấn, cũng liền khiến cho hắn cùng mẫu thân không cần vì ngày mai bữa tối lo lắng. Lửa giận lại lần nữa đốt lý trí của hắn, hắn nhìn không thấy cũng không nghe thấy, hắn chỉ muốn rống to, nghĩ Xé nát Cái gì, mà giờ khắc này đang có một tên bày ở trước mặt. Cho nên —— Cho nên Cái này có lẽ chính là hắn kéo ra thú ma thợ săn cổ áo một sợi dây nguyên nhân.

Kiệt Lott nằm tại chỗ cũ, không nhúc nhích, tùy ý hộ giáp cùng thiếp thân áo sơmi bị kéo ra một đạo to lớn vết nứt. Mà rất nhanh la khế liền phát hiện vì cái gì hắn không phản kháng.

Tuyệt đối không phải chuôi kiếm cứng rắn đồ chơi đỉnh lấy bắp đùi của hắn cây. Mẹ hắn khốn nạn. Mẹ hắn điểu đầu .

Đang chửi mắng thú ma thợ săn đồng thời, la khế cũng ứng bản thân kiểm điểm một phen. Bởi vì hắn động tác kế tiếp cũng không phải là giận dữ rời đi. Không. Nếu như hắn làm như vậy đêm nay nhiều lắm thì trận nháo kịch, mà không hội diễn biến thành ngày thứ hai khiến kiệt Lott đầy bụng nghi vấn bí ẩn. Ngươi đem ta coi như cái gì, hắn thử lên răng, đưa tay trực tiếp bắt lấy kiệt Lott hở ra đũng quần, ngươi Kỹ nữ ?

Kiệt Lott nhìn cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì. Những cái kia đối thú ma thợ săn mẫn cảm trình độ ôm lấy ảo tưởng người có thể tỉnh. Kiệt Lott tại Phất Nông đủ để khiến người thống hào lực đạo bên trong phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, hai mắt nhìn trần nhà, có chút cọ lấy bàn tay của hắn. La khế vốn nên cảm thấy bị mạo phạm, hoặc chán ghét lau sạch sẽ tay, kết quả hắn chỉ là nhíu mày lại, một phát bắt được kiệt Lott hàm dưới, để hắn ánh mắt rơi vào trên mặt mình. Nhìn ta, kiệt Lott, giờ phút này cầm ngươi lão nhị gia hỏa là ai.

Phất Nông ...... Như thấy quỷ. Kiệt Lott căn bản rất rõ ràng bọn hắn ngay tại làm cái gì —— Đang làm gì đấy? Đối một cái có thể sẽ đem hắn đánh ra bầm đen nam nhân cương. Cho một cái khiến người chán ghét người đột biến thủ dâm. Thao. Như thấy quỷ . La khế bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên, cảm giác lòng bàn tay còn lưu lại quần da ấm áp xúc cảm.

Hắn đối đầu một đôi con mắt vàng kim. Cũng liền tại cái này một cái chớp mắt, la khế giữa hai chân tuyệt không phải chuôi kiếm cũng tuyệt không phải người khác lão nhị đồ chơi run lên một cái.

Hắn không thể suy nghĩ quá nhiều. Thú ma thợ săn tóc trắng như là Hồng Sắc Hải Dương bên trong bọt nước, lại phảng phất hỏa diễm băng lãnh trung tâm ngọn lửa; Cặp mắt kia nhìn chăm chú lên la khế, nhưng hắn không cảm giác được trong đó tình cảm. Thú ma thợ săn vốn cũng không sẽ còn có tình cảm, trong sách đều như vậy miêu tả. Cỏ xanh thí luyện đưa cho bọn hắn siêu phàm lực lượng, cũng tước đoạt nhân loại suy yếu bộ phận. Không có bi thương. Không có phẫn nộ. La khế gặp quá nhiều phẫn nộ, duy chỉ có kiệt Lott, sinh mệnh tại hắn dưới kiếm tựa hồ chỉ còn tiền tài cái này một loại giá trị. Tay của hắn chưa phát giác rơi vào thú ma thợ săn trên mặt, mèo trên ánh mắt, đao tước giống như trên sống mũi, tấm kia ít lời lãi ngoài miệng. La khế dùng to bằng ngón tay lỗ chống ra kiệt Lott bờ môi, cái sau nhìn về phía hắn trong ánh mắt truyền ra một tia nghi hoặc.

Ta , la khế nuốt xuống một chút, rất nhanh liền tìm về ban sơ xúc động —— Phẫn nộ cùng một loại nào đó phức tạp dục vọng —— Hắn trầm giọng nói, ta muốn chơi ngươi đầu này xuẩn đầu lưỡi, thú ma thợ săn. Nếu như ngươi dám can đảm hợp nhất hạ răng, ta liền đem nó cắt bỏ treo ở trên eo.

Kiệt Lott nở nụ cười. Hắn vậy mà mẹ hắn cười, tiếp lấy nhô ra đỏ sậm đầu lưỡi. Phất Nông hiếu kì kiệt Lott đến tột cùng có biết không đây là chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhưng mà vấn đề này rất nhanh liền biến mất tại trong miệng của hắn. Phất Nông khó mà ức chế thanh âm của mình. Hắn thật lâu, Thật lâu Không có thao qua người nào. Thậm chí lần trước giải quyết thần bột (*cứng buổi sáng) đều là ba tuần trước chuyện. Kiệt Lott khoang miệng so bản nhân ấm áp mấy lần, vừa ướt vừa nóng, đầu lưỡi thì càng thêm nghe lời. La khế làm lấy thú ma thợ săn mặt, cưỡi tại trên cổ của hắn, không để ý những cái kia khó chịu lẩm bẩm hung hăng hướng yết hầu chỗ sâu đâm. Quan chỉ huy buông ra kiệt Lott cánh tay, ngón tay luồn vào kia nhan sắc chói mắt tóc ở giữa, nắm chặt, dắt, bưng lấy thú ma thợ săn đầu, không nể mặt mũi thao miệng của hắn. Kiệt Lott chưa hề cùng nam nhân làm qua loại sự tình này, mà khi nữ nhân hút hắn, hắn cũng tuyệt không nguyện tàn phá những cái kia hoa tươi môi. Cái nào khốn nạn sẽ giống Phất Nông · La khế đồng dạng Cưỡng gian Người khác miệng. Kiệt Lott tại bị đội lên cổ họng lúc rốt cục giằng co. Hắn dùng sức cho la khế bên eo tới một quyền, nam nhân vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị rút khỏi âm hành, tiếp theo bị kiệt Lott từ trên thân lật tung cũng ngã ngồi tại giường. La khế hung tợn trừng mắt kiệt Lott, cái sau thì lại lấy đồng dạng ánh mắt đem ánh mắt dừng ở giữa chân của hắn. Phất Nông · La khế trong nháy mắt cứng ở chỗ ấy, tức giận biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.

Hắn lúng túng khép lại hai chân, điên cuồng nghĩ đến có thể vì chính mình giải thích lý do. Trong đầu trống rỗng. Chỉ có chưa tán đi dục vọng, cùng tùy theo mà đến xấu hổ cảm giác.

Kiệt Lott cũng không có để la khế xoắn xuýt quá lâu. Thú ma thợ săn quỳ gối nam nhân trước người, giống vén lên bọ cạp trùng xác đồng dạng dùng sức đẩy ra la khế chân. Nhìn tốt, lớn tuổi xử nam. Hắn nói ra một câu như vậy sau, liền cúi người ngậm lấy cây kia hình dạng không tệ gia hỏa. Áo lam thiết vệ quan chỉ huy khẳng định không có bao nhiêu tình ái sinh hoạt, kiệt Lott phân thần nghĩ đến, chân chính miệng sống ứng với nặng như đầu lưỡi kỹ xảo, mà không phải một mực đâm cuống họng. Kiệt Lott nhớ lại mình thích nhất một lần kinh lịch, thật sự là hắn thiếu thốn một ít ký ức, nhưng kinh nghiệm phương diện này còn là không ít. Cái cô nương kia là làm như vậy —— Kiệt Lott khuấy động đầu lưỡi, liếm qua trên âm hành mỗi một đầu nhô lên mạch máu, ngón tay khoác lên gốc rễ, nhẹ nhàng đẩy. La khế cắn môi vẫn như cũ không thể ngăn lại trong cổ họng thanh âm. Có lẽ gọi so với hắn trong tưởng tượng còn muốn vang dội. Kiệt Lott từ hắn trên âm hành giương mắt lên, miệng của hắn vòng quanh la khế, gương mặt mơ hồ đỉnh ra quy đầu hình dạng, mà kia quen thuộc, không có hảo ý mỉm cười từ hắn kim hoàng tỏa sáng trong con ngươi chảy vào áo lam thiết vệ trái tim, mỗi một lần nhảy lên đều tướng lệnh đầu người choáng hoa mắt dục cầu xông vào máu của hắn. Kiệt Lott ngậm vào sâu hơn, tựa hồ là đang khiêu chiến thú ma thợ săn Khẩu giao Cực hạn phun ra nuốt vào hắn chiều dài. Nhưng hắn hai mắt —— Kiệt Lott từ đầu đến cuối nhìn xem la khế, cho dù ở hắn lấy thất bại thâm hầu nếm thử mà ngồi dậy ho khan vài tiếng lúc, kia đối dị chủng mèo đồng vẫn như cũ rơi vào Phất Nông trên mặt.

La khế phảng phất nghe thấy thú ma thợ săn im ắng nói nhỏ: Ngươi liền Thao người Đều không thông thạo.

Kiệt Lott quệt miệng, nào đó chén phá lệ âm hiểm rượu bắt đầu khởi xướng nó phá lệ âm hiểm hậu kình. Kiệt Lott nhẹ nhàng lung lay đầu, thân thể của hắn có lẽ so đại não càng thêm cứng cỏi, chí ít còn có thể vững vàng bảo trì một tư thế. Vẫn như cũ linh mẫn thính giác bắt được một trận ý nghĩa không rõ tiếng vang, tiếp lấy hắn liền bị bỗng nhiên đẩy lên trên giường, trong tầm mắt toát ra một trương giận không kềm được mặt.

Chơi ngươi, kiệt Lott ——

Thao Ngươi , la khế. Kiệt Lott ngắt lời nói, trên mặt không tự chủ treo ác ý tiếu dung, ngươi muốn hướng ai chứng minh ngươi kia phi phàm giống đực lực lượng? Chỉ bằng nắm đấm cùng khéo mồm khéo miệng sao? Hắn một mặt nói, một mặt nhấc chân vòng lấy nam nhân eo, đem vẻ mặt nhăn nhó —— Đã nổi nóng lại luống cuống —— Nam nhân chăm chú kéo đến trên thân, tiếp lấy đưa tay giải khai quần của mình, đem hai người tính khí giữ tại trong lòng bàn tay. La khế gắt gao chống đỡ song khuỷu tay, nhưng không có chú ý tới gương mặt của hắn đã vùi vào thú ma thợ săn sợi tóc xốc xếch cần cổ, theo đối phương lột động tần suất mà thở dốc. Thẳng đến hắn bị trước ngực chấn động, cùng tiến vào lỗ tai chỗ sâu tiếng cười tỉnh lại.

Tại la khế có thể nói ra cái gì trước đó, kiệt Lott cho nam nhân đêm nay cái cuối cùng ánh mắt thanh minh nhìn chăm chú. Ngươi không phải ai kỹ nữ, thú ma thợ săn bình tĩnh nói, ngươi là thái Moriah đột kích đội đội trưởng, áo lam thiết vệ lãnh tụ. Là cái thứ nhất nguyện ý vì ta rửa sạch tội danh người, cũng là một cái từ đầu đến đuôi khốn nạn, nhưng mọi người cần ngươi, chính như......

Còn lại, kiệt Lott lựa chọn để bọn chúng biến mất tại trùng điệp bờ môi. La khế nếm đến rất nhiều lạ lẫm hương vị. Nam nhân, thú ma thợ săn, chính hắn, tính xúc động, nóng rực, cường ngạnh mà khắc chế. Hắn thật sâu mấp máy mũi thở, ngắn ngủi nhắm mắt lại.

La khế cuối cùng từ xúc động bên trong tỉnh táo lại lúc, kia đối kim sắc trong mắt đã tìm không ra ngoại trừ tính dục bên ngoài bất luận cái gì tình cảm. Kiệt Lott buông ra bọn hắn âm hành, dùng kia ướt sũng tay mò hướng giữa hai chân càng nơi bí ẩn. Hắn một tay đẩy ra mông thịt, cấp bách mò lấy lấy cửa huyệt. La khế không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm, một lát sau, hắn bắt lấy thú ma thợ săn thủ đoạn, sau đó dẫn đạo hai ngón tay tìm tới đường ngay.

Úc thao...... Kiệt Lott nhẹ giọng thở dài, chậm chạp mở ra mình. Quá trình bên trong la khế từ đầu đến cuối chỉ là tại quan sát. Kiệt Lott cũng giống như hoàn toàn quên đi nam nhân đồng dạng tự giải trí . Khi hắn sau huyệt đã có thể nuốt vào bốn cái ngón tay lúc, kiệt Lott lục lọi nắm chặt la khế vẫn như cũ cứng lão nhị, dẫn dắt hắn tiến vào mình. Áo lam thiết vệ không khỏi rên rỉ lên. Thú ma thợ săn cái mông đều là nóng như vậy mà gấp sao? Hắn chống lên đầu gối, quỳ gối đỏ tươi trên giường, đưa tay ngăn chặn kiệt Lott đầu hai bên thủ đoạn, dùng cái này mượn lực thao làm.

Kiệt Lott uống quá nhiều rượu, lại vẫn có thể cảm nhận được trong thân thể dã man va chạm cùng cường thịnh khoái cảm. Nam nhân động tác càng là thô bạo, mang đến xúc cảm càng là rõ ràng. Hắn thư giãn trong miệng hô hào cái gì, đằng sau tốc độ trở nên gấp rút mà mãnh liệt. Nhanh. Nặng. Không đủ nhanh. Lại nhanh.

La khế bóp lấy kiệt Lott quấn ở bên hông hai chân, dùng sức hướng hai bên giật ra, hắn liệt răng cười, tiếp lấy cầm thú ma thợ săn đầu gối ổ, đem hắn hạ thân nhấc lên, nhấn hướng đầu. Cái này một tư thế khiến kiệt Lott bờ mông hoàn toàn hiện ra tại la khế trước mắt. Kia bị vò đỏ bờ mông, màu sáng nhục huyệt, dã man xâm nhập âm hành, bị dâm dịch thấm ướt lông mu, trừu sáp lúc mơ hồ hiển lộ sâu dồi thịt...... Đủ . La khế nhìn về phía kiệt Lott, cặp kia lúc này đã nửa mở lũng kim hoàng mèo đồng. Bàn tay của hắn cứ như vậy vỗ nhẹ nhẹ đi lên, ba phiến tại mặt tái nhợt trên má.

Liền liền Phất Nông · La khế mình cũng thoáng ngây ngẩn cả người. Kiệt Lott sói thử lên răng, bỗng nhiên lăng lệ hai mắt hung ác mà kỳ dị. Nam nhân nhíu lại lông mày, ác ý hướng thú ma thợ săn nâng cao bờ mông quăng một bàn tay.

Kẹp chặt chút, hạ lưu hàng.

Tiếp xuống, bọn hắn không còn có nói chuyện, cũng không có chút nào ánh mắt tiếp xúc. La khế nhất muội trừu sáp điều khiển, ngẫu nhiên dẫn xuất kiệt Lott vài tiếng vọt cao rên rỉ, càng nhiều thời điểm thú ma thợ săn chỉ là nửa chồng chất lấy nằm ở nơi đó, tùy ý nam nhân ở trong cơ thể hắn phát tiết dục vọng. La khế cao trào tới không có chút nào dự cảnh, khiến kiệt Lott không kịp để hắn lui ra ngoài, liền bị bên trong bắn vào tràng đạo chỗ sâu. Hắn phun ra một chuỗi chửi mắng, bởi vì sắp đến đỉnh lại đột nhiên đình chỉ khoái cảm câm thanh âm. Âm hành trượt ra sau huyệt dinh dính làm cho kiệt Lott căm tức hơn.

Cuối cùng, cái này thúc đẩy la khế buông lỏng tay, thú ma thợ săn liền xoắn lấy hai chân, đem nam nhân ngửa mặt đè lại đến trên giường.

Kiệt Lott một tay cạy mở áo lam thiết vệ môi khô ráo, một tay nắm chặt mình bốc lên nước âm hành, đem cả hai thô lỗ xuyên tại cùng một chỗ. Nuốt vào. Hắn ra lệnh đạo, không có trừu sáp, vẻn vẹn để vào quy đầu, thân bộ thì bị bao tiến trong tay. Kiệt Lott nhanh chóng an ủi từ bản thân, hắn cảm thấy trần trụi trên cẳng chân nén, dưới hông vô tự chập trùng lồng ngực, xê dịch trì độn đầu lưỡi, nhưng lại chưa cảm thấy khước từ, tựa như là...... La khế đang nỗ lực liếm hắn, Nuốt vào Nhét vào miệng bên trong tính khí đồng dạng.

Kiệt Lott bắt lấy dán tại trên da thịt hai tay, hung hăng, không giữ lại chút nào nắm chặt, tại đồng dạng lực đạo bên trong, im lặng bắn vào nam nhân trong miệng.

La khế mãnh liệt ho khan, kiệt Lott cười nhẹ lên tiếng, tiếp theo khó mà khống chế hôn hướng hắn, hôn hướng kia khốn nạn, hôn hướng mình tinh dịch cùng nam nhân tiêu tan.

Mà nếu như kiệt Lott có thể nhớ lại đêm đó tại trong kỹ viện đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, có lẽ hắn sẽ đem Tiêu tan Hai chữ chém thành hai khúc lại một mồi lửa đốt thành tro bụi. Trong kính, trên cổ áo lam thiết vệ huy chương giống như là Phất Nông · La khế vĩnh cửu nhìn chăm chú, châm chọc, biểu thị công khai lấy mình chủ quyền.

END

Vô đề Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Đi vào Reeves · Nhiều Tư Lạp Khắc về sau, bạch lang khóc số lần liền có thêm.

Hắn biết đây không phải tình cảm phương diện nguyên nhân.

Kiệt Lott lau đi khóe mắt nước mắt, nhìn xem hạt đỏ vật liệu da chế thành màn trướng tại trong cuồng phong loạn vũ, hoang mạc khô nóng trong không khí mang theo cát bụi, để cho người ta sinh lý tính vỗ mi mắt bài tiết lệ dịch, hắn nghĩ cũng là bởi vì cái này.

Trong bụng tiểu quái vật quấy nhiễu lấy mẫu thể, hắn che có chút hở ra bụng dưới, ôn nhuận nhiệt lưu từ vân da ở giữa chảy ra. Trong bụng nghỉ lại lấy xao động lại mạnh mẽ sinh mệnh, mà hắn thậm chí không biết hài tử phụ thân là ai.

Cường tráng ngang ngược người sói, hoặc là chơi lượt hắn mẫn cảm nhục thể xúc tu cự quái, hay là mỗi lần đều đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu kéo về trong động cưỡng gian đầu hươu ma...... Xâm phạm qua hắn sinh vật nhiều vô số kể, vài chục năm nay, tử cung của hắn sớm đã bị rót vào qua vô số tanh tưởi đục ngầu tinh dịch, nhưng xưa nay không có sinh hạ qua thành hình hài nhi.

Có lẽ là Chao trác qua bên trong bắn quá nhiều lần, cường đại tinh trùng tẩm bổ hắn mẫu tính giường ấm, bây giờ, hắn cỗ này tấp nập sinh non trong thân thể, thai nhi không ngờ trải qua sống sót ba tháng.

Cũng mặc kệ nói thế nào —— Bạch lang uốn éo người, không cách nào coi nhẹ trước ngực trơn mượt xúc cảm.

Hắn bảo bối nhất nữ nhi còn không có dứt sữa đâu.

Hi Lý ghé vào trước ngực của hắn, đứa bé bàn tay cầm không được mềm mại vú lớn, lại còn tại ham chơi dùng sức xoa nắn, sưng núm vú không nhịn được kích thích, trong nháy mắt phun tung toé ra đại lượng trắng bóng sữa tươi, tưới nước nữ hài nhi tóc cắt ngang trán.

Lúc này kiệt Lott tóc bạc rối tung, tuyết trắng thân thể đói khát vặn vẹo, cực đại cái vú kề nhau phát ra chất lỏng va chạm tiếng vang. Hi Lý cười hì hì quơ dưỡng phụ cặp vú đầy đặn, bóng loáng tiểu xảo đầu gối đỉnh tiến hắn đáy chậu chỗ, chen lấn hắn âm thần thấm ướt một mảnh, mà nữ hài nhi bình thường ăn nói có ý tứ dưỡng phụ, sớm đã lộ ra ngượng ngùng lại vũ mị thần sắc.

Mụ mụ ta đói rồi!

Hi Lý không che đậy miệng đối dưỡng phụ hô, một ngụm đích thân lên môi của hắn, nhỏ gầy cánh tay đặt ở nam nhân rộng lớn mềm mại trên ngực, nhấn ra hắn vui thích kinh thở. Tiểu nữ hài cổ linh tinh quái rất, nhưng ỷ vào kiệt Lott yêu chiều bỉ ổi hắn, vẫn là nàng hướng lá nại luật học.

Dưới thân thô ráp da thú cọ đến mẫu thể xốp giòn ngứa khó nhịn, kiệt Lott khao khát vuốt ve, lại không nghĩ làm bẩn nữ nhi bảo bối của mình. Tại hắn do dự thời điểm, một cái đại thủ bắt lấy Hi Lý vứt xuống bên cạnh đống cỏ bên trên, ngay sau đó, mang theo máu tươi cùng mùi khói thuốc súng đạo to lớn thân thể liền bao phủ tại hắn phía trên.

Nhìn xem người đến phủ kín kỳ dị đường vân khỏe mạnh thân trên, kiệt Lott hoảng hốt, vô ý thức kẹp chặt hai chân, lại bị Chao nắm chặt đầu gối đẩy ra, thô to đốt ngón tay tùy theo móc tiến hắn tràn nước miệng âm đạo.

Ô ân...... Không......

Mang thai bạch lang căn bản là không có cách chống cự, nam nhân thô ráp ngón tay xoa xoa hắn đầy đặn âm thần, không chút nào thương tiếc gảy mẫn cảm âm đế, đào khoét sản đạo, thô lỗ động tác mang ra đại lượng mang thai thể chất mật, vẻn vẹn tấn công trong chốc lát, phấn hồng nộn bi liền phun tung toé ra một cỗ dâm thủy.

Kiệt Lott không có thận trọng, nở nang mềm nhẵn bẹn đùi run rẩy kẹp lấy nam nhân bàn tay, bị triều phun dịch ướt nhẹp âm phụ thịt hồ hồ, Chao yêu thích không buông tay xoa lấy kiệt Lott kiều nộn âm bộ khu tam giác, kích thích nhỏ sói cái phát ra mị gọi, đại lượng trong suốt dâm dịch từ hắn miệng âm đạo bắn ra, dính ướt Chao toàn bộ bàn tay.

Năm đó, bạch lang cùng cùng nữ những thuật sĩ học được không ít giường kỹ, liền liền nặc duy Gray kỹ nữ đều tự ti mặc cảm —— Bốn phía lưu tình kiệt Lott tự nhiên cùng các nàng hỗn qua, để nữ nhân tiêm tiêm ngọc thủ nắm thành quyền trạng, nhét vào mình tham ăn hoa huyệt cùng non giang bên trong, các cô nương yêu thương hắn lại ghen tị hắn, mút hôn kiệt Lott âm thần động tác thậm chí mang theo kính ý.

Phảng phất tất cả mọi người có thể ở trên người hắn tìm kiếm được an ủi.

Mấy tháng trước, Chao trác qua bắt được thụ thương bạch lang mẫu nữ, đối kiệt Lott uyển chuyển thân thể mê luyến đến cực điểm. Ai cũng biết Chao trong lều vải ẩn giấu cái phong nhũ phì đồn tính nô, tóc trắng mắt vàng, dung nhan tuyệt mỹ, nhục dục thân thể tản mát ra tính hương, câu dẫn trải qua mỗi một cái giống đực.

Ngoại trừ Chao, toàn bộ Tạp lạp tát nam nhân đều có thể được đến hắn. Nhưng con kỹ nữ kia vĩnh viễn sẽ không có trượng phu, vậy quá may mắn, cũng quá mức bất hạnh.

Chao dùng ngón tay đem hắn sói cái chơi sướng rồi, nắm lấy hắn xinh đẹp mái tóc dài màu trắng đặt tại mình trên hạ thể, kiệt Lott con mắt ướt sũng, run rẩy nắm chặt to dài côn thịt, nuốt nước miếng, nghe lời ngậm vào to đến đáng sợ quy đầu cùng nửa cái cán.

Hi vọng lần này đừng lại sảy thai.

Bạch lang nghĩ như vậy, mông lung trong tầm mắt xuất hiện gia sự yêu tinh nhóm thân ảnh, kia cũng là hắn chết đi bọn nhỏ.

*

Sau ba ngày bọn hắn dời đi doanh địa, một đống thị nữ bao vây lấy kiệt Lott tắm rửa, dùng tới tốt hương liệu cùng tinh dầu bảo vệ hắn mỗi một tia da thịt, cho hắn mặc vào bạch hồ da lông chế thành phục sức, hương mềm thiếp thân mà lại sạch sẽ.

Nhưng tuyết trắng nhìn như thuần khiết, trên thực tế ngoại trừ che đậy nơi riêng tư bên ngoài cũng không nhiều dư vải vóc, bọn hắn chính là dã man mà nguyên thủy bộ lạc, tại có chút phương diện dung không được kiệt Lott nói không.

Khi đó hắn ngồi tại ấm áp da lông bên trên, nhìn xem nặng nề màn trướng bị gió thổi phật lấy giơ lên, cảm giác mình giống cao ở dãy núi phía trên người chăn cừu, hết lần này tới lần khác thực chất bên trong cùng triều thánh không quan hệ, là cái làm bộ kỹ nữ.

Lấy Chao cầm đầu lỗ mãng nhân loại mỗi ngày sẽ xông tới gian dâm hắn mấy chục lần, nếu không có Hi Lý tại, cuộc sống như vậy cũng quá mức không thú vị —— Kiệt Lott vuốt vuốt dưỡng nữ đầu, tiểu gia hỏa núp ở trong ngực hắn, ngậm lấy sưng to lên núm vú đang ngủ say.

Kiệt Lott mặt không thay đổi nhìn về phía phương xa, nước mắt vô thanh vô tức xuống tới, từ đầu đến cuối liền cái mũi đều không có chua.

Hắn không cảm thấy mình là đang nghĩ niệm lá nại pháp. Chỉ đổ thừa những này đáng chết cát bụi, còn có hắn cỗ này dâm đãng, lại không thể rời đi nam nhân đáng chết mẫu thể.

end

Dã tính bản năng duraxe02  
Summary:

Bạch lang thật biến thành một đầu bạch lang.

Cảm tạ aki Phu nhân nóng bỏng phối đồ, twitter id: @aki4500199  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Hi Lý Lại Không thấy.

Liên tiếp kiệt Lott Cùng một chỗ .

Trước khi đến gốm Sâm Đặc bạch quạ nho vườn cùng nàng liệp ma nhân dưỡng phụ ở cùng nhau một tuần lễ sau, nàng cùng kiệt Lott song song biến mất Vô tung vô ảnh —— Chí ít ân Hi Nhĩ phái đi ra giám thị trang viên động tĩnh thám tử là như thế hồi báo cho hắn.

Đang lúc ân Hi Nhĩ tại trong thư phòng của mình kế hoạch như thế nào tại gốm Sâm Đặc công quốc bên trong phái ra binh lực của mình đồng thời còn sẽ không lọt vào nghị hội phản đối lúc, một cái hiện ra lục quang truyền tống môn tại hắn trước bàn sách mở ra, từ giữa bên cạnh nhảy ra chính là Hi Lý, cùng một người bạn theo tiếng vang rơi vào đá cẩm thạch trên mặt đất Lớn Lồng sắt.

Lồng bên trong chứa một thớt màu trắng bạc da lông cự lang, tròng mắt màu vàng óng, đối chiếc lồng bên ngoài tất cả mọi người lộ ra ngay mình lóe hàn quang răng nanh.

Đây là cái gì? Ân Hi Nhĩ cau mày.

Kiệt Lott. Hi Lý nói mà không có biểu cảm gì đạo.

Ân Hi Nhĩ lúc này mới chú ý tới cái này thớt bạch lang chỗ cổ lông tóc ở giữa còn cất giấu một cái nho nhỏ huy chương, mắt trái chỗ treo một đạo vết thương cũ. Lần này bạch lang tên hiệu kiệt Lott xem như ngồi vững. Ân Hi Nhĩ giữa lông mày nếp nhăn sâu hơn chút.

Các ngươi đi nơi nào?

Nói rất dài dòng.

Từ một mảnh trong hỗn độn tỉnh lại, kiệt Lott mở to mắt, toàn thân lưu thoán lấy như bị hung hăng đánh qua dừng lại đau đớn, hắn ý đồ dùng bủn rủn hai tay chống đỡ lấy thân trên, không sai biệt lắm hoàn toàn nhô lên lưng lúc, hắn sau não chước đụng phải cái gì đồ vật, phát ra một tiếng vang trầm.

Thao, hắn bây giờ bị nhốt tại một cái trong lồng sắt, cỡ lớn Dã thú Dùng cái chủng loại kia.

Kiệt Lott tỉnh! Là Hi Lý thanh âm.

Rồi mới tại chiếc lồng khe hở ở giữa xuất hiện Hi Lý mặt, tràn đầy lo lắng cùng sầu lo biểu lộ, nàng ngồi xổm ở chiếc lồng trước nắm lấy kim loại lan can vào trong nhìn xem kiệt Lott, rất xin lỗi hiện tại ngươi vẫn là ở chỗ này cái lồng bên trong, nhưng chuyện này rất nhanh liền sẽ kết thúc, cái gì? Chẳng lẽ hắn cái dạng này đã rất lâu rồi sao, tiếp lấy kiệt Lott chú ý tới mình trên thân Chỉ Choàng một kiện trường bào màu đen, từ bả vai một mực rủ xuống tới trên mặt đất, phía trên thêu lên quen thuộc kim sắc mặt trời đường vân —— Là đáng chết Ni không già đức Kim thái dương, kia mang ý nghĩa hắn hiện tại ngay tại ——

Liệp ma nhân, ta hi vọng ngươi lần này giáo huấn về sau có thể khắc sâu tỉnh lại mình, dù sao ngươi kém chút dựng vào thế nhưng là ni không già đức tương lai Người thừa kế Tính mệnh.

Là ân Hi Nhĩ, cùng hắn hoa mỹ triều phục vạt áo, đứng tại tới gần lồng sắt vị trí, hiển nhiên, nơi này là phòng ngủ của hắn, một trong.

Cùng ngữ khí của hắn thật đúng là hoàn toàn như trước đây Đáng chết Tỉnh táo .

Thế nhưng là ta an toàn trở về a, nhưng so với những cái kia, ta cảm thấy kiệt Lott ngươi càng hẳn là tìm hiểu một chút tình huống của mình, Hi Lý hướng lồng bên trong tiến dần lên một chiếc gương, ngươi lấy nó chiếu một chút ngươi, ách, trên đỉnh đầu.

Kiệt Lott kỳ quái tiếp nhận tấm gương, đồng thời chú ý tới mình trên tay móng tay dài ra, mà lại càng thêm bén nhọn, có lẽ là bởi vì hắn ngủ mê thời gian quá dài? Nhưng khi hắn nhìn về phía trong gương mình: Tóc trắng ở giữa nhô ra một đôi đồng dạng màu trắng mà lại Lông xù Tai nhọn —— Hắn thậm chí dùng tay nắm bóp, phía trên kia truyền đến cảm giác xác nhận lỗ tai này là hàng thật giá thật Dài Tại trên đầu của hắn.

Vân vân, nếu có lỗ tai, như vậy mang ý nghĩa khả năng...... Kiệt Lott mang theo mặt mũi tràn đầy khó có thể tin chậm rãi nhìn về phía Hi Lý, nàng trầm thống gật đầu, rồi mới liệp ma nhân run rẩy duỗi ra một cái tay sờ về phía mình đuôi xương cụt vị trí.

Một đầu cái đuôi. Từ cảm nhận cùng chiều dài để phán đoán, là đầu Đuôi sói . Mọc ra tai sói đóa cùng đuôi chó sói liệp ma nhân, bao nhiêu buồn cười a .

Ngươi còn nhớ rõ trước đó chúng ta tiến cái sơn động kia sao? Tên kia người hầu nâng lên có giấu di tích sơn động, không đợi ở vào chấn kinh trạng thái kiệt Lott khôi phục lại, Hi Lý nói, ngươi giết chết đầu kia trông coi sói, nhưng nó trên thân mang theo một cái nguyền rủa ma pháp, chỉ ở túc chủ sau khi chết mới có thể có hiệu lực, mà ma pháp này đưa ngươi biến thành bên kia sói.

Kiệt Lott đối với cái này không có chút nào ấn tượng, hắn há to miệng muốn nói chút cái gì, muốn hỏi mình là thế nào tới đây, cùng tại sao lại là cái này Phó bộ dáng còn bị nhốt tại trong lồng sắt, cùng còn lại một vạn cái vấn đề. Nhưng hắn không có thể nói ra cái gì một cái thành hình câu hỏi, tương phản, kiệt Lott phát ra cùng loại động vật Tru thấp Ngao ô thanh âm.

Thao.

...... Cho nên đây chính là những thuật sĩ nói tới'Giai đoạn tính'Đúng không, không chỉ là lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, hắn thậm chí còn không có cách nào nói tiếng người. Hi Lý nhìn về phía ân Hi Nhĩ.

Theo ta cung đình những thuật sĩ nói tới, cái này nguyền rủa tương đương cường lực, bọn hắn là vì tên này lỗ mãng liệp ma nhân an toàn nghĩ mới không có khai thác cường ngạnh tiếp xúc phương pháp. Cứ việc không nhìn thấy ân Hi Nhĩ biểu lộ, kiệt Lott cũng có thể đoán được Hoàng đế bệ hạ hiện tại nhất định mang theo hắn mang tính tiêu chí khinh miệt nhíu mày, bọn hắn còn chỉ ra liệp ma nhân đột biến khả năng mang đến cái khác tiềm ẩn ảnh hưởng, tại không rõ ràng sẽ phát sinh cái gì trước đó, tốt nhất khai thác tiến hành theo chất lượng phương thức.

Cút mẹ mày đi tiến hành theo chất lượng, ta không tin ngươi nuôi như vậy một đống thuật sĩ liền cho ngươi nghĩ ra như thế cái vô hiệu suất phương án giải quyết, nếu như không phải không cách nào nói chuyện, kiệt Lott tuyệt đối sẽ đối với cái này hung hăng sang hơn mấy câu, đáng tiếc hắn sợ hãi mình mới mở miệng chính là gâu gâu hoặc là ô ô tiếng kêu.

Ai, đều tại ta...... Hi Lý lộ ra áy náy biểu lộ, ta tiếp xuống đi tìm hội nghị chỗ nữ những thuật sĩ nhìn xem giải trừ nguyền rủa tiến triển như thế nào, hi vọng đặc biệt lỵ tia các nàng có thể tìm tới mau một chút phương pháp.

Trời ạ, còn có hội nghị chỗ, như thế nói đám kia nữ thuật sĩ đều biết kiệt Lott hiện tại là cái cái gì túng quẫn dạng, hắn lúc này hận không thể trực tiếp đem lỗ tai cái đuôi từ trên thân giật xuống đến, nhất là lá, chắc chắn sẽ không cứ như thế mà buông tha tra tấn hắn cơ hội.

Rồi mới Hi Lý liền rời đi gian phòng, còn lại tôn quý ân Hi Nhĩ · Ân Just bệ hạ cùng nhốt tại trong lồng sắt cơ hồ lộ ra trọn vẹn săn ma Người, bầu không khí lập tức trở nên lúng túng.

Kiệt Lott, trầm mặc mấy giây sau, ân Hi Nhĩ mở miệng, ngươi biết ngươi vừa bị đưa tới thời điểm là cái gì bộ dáng sao?

Không biết, ta một điểm ký ức cũng không có. Bất quá Hoàng đế hiển nhiên không có chờ kiệt Lott đáp lại ý tứ, tiếp tục nói,

Ngươi là hình sói, căn bản không có một tia lý tính, cơ hồ muốn cắn mở mỗi một cái tới gần người bên cạnh ngươi yết hầu, Hi Lý nói nàng cũng là sử dụng năng lực còn phí hết đại lực khí mới đem ngươi đưa vào lồng bên trong, trong thời gian này ngươi còn kém chút cắn lên cánh tay của nàng .

Chỉ dựa vào một cái người hầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, các ngươi liền không có chút nào chuẩn bị đi giết này đầu quái vật, có hay không nghĩ tới những người khác khả năng chỉ là đem các ngươi đương công cụ làm, vì một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã giải quyết vấn đề của bọn hắn? Nếu ngươi răng nhọn đâm vào Hi Lý yết hầu, ngươi sẽ tha thứ chính ngươi sao? Ngươi sẽ thống hận nguyền rủa quấn thân không có cách nào khôi phục thần trí ngươi sao? Nếu cái kia trong động quật cất giấu càng nguy hiểm đồ vật, Hi Lý muốn thế nào đồng thời đối phó ngươi cùng cái khác ma vật?

Ta hi vọng lần này về sau có thể cho ngươi lưu lại chút giáo huấn, đừng lại để ngươi lỗ mãng cùng tự đại tổn thương đến chính ngươi cùng người bên cạnh ngươi , ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đã thường qua đủ nhiều vị đắng. Tiếp xuống, không giống có thể ở tại mình trong trang viên lười biếng sống qua ngày liệp ma nhân, đế quốc còn có rất nhiều sự vụ thừa chờ xử lý. Cùng, vì phòng ngừa nguyền rủa phản phệ, ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là ở tại lồng bên trong, ta không hi vọng trong hoàng cung trông thấy một đầu khắp nơi tàn sát hộ vệ của ta bạch lang.

Nói xong ân Hi Nhĩ cũng đi ra khỏi phòng, cũng không quay đầu lại. Phịch một tiếng đại môn đóng lại, chỉ còn sót bị Hoàng đế một phen thuyết giáo lại không cách nào cãi lại kiệt Lott, ngồi trong lồng, tự hỏi ân Hi Nhĩ lời nói, một đôi tai nhọn tiu nghỉu xuống, tựa như một con vừa bị chủ nhân trách cứ qua cự hình chó.

Trên thực tế ân Hi Nhĩ xác thực đối kiệt Lott hành vi cảm thấy nổi trận lôi đình, mặc kệ là tự tiện kéo lên Hi Lý đi mạo hiểm, tốt hơn theo liền tin vào một cái thôn dân hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, còn có đối tiềm ẩn nguy hiểm phớt lờ. Hắn thấy, hiện tại tình trạng đều là cái kia ngu không ai bằng liệp ma nhân lại một lần phạm xuẩn mà tạo thành, quả thực chính là tự làm tự chịu.

Ở sau đó hơn nửa ngày bên trong, ân Hi Nhĩ nội tâm đều kìm nén một cơn lửa giận, thậm chí khiến ở bên người hầu đều cẩn thận từng li từng tí quan sát đến Hoàng đế bệ hạ ánh mắt, sợ sơ ý một chút nhóm lửa thân trên. Thẳng đến ngày này sự vụ xử lý hoàn tất sau, ân Hi Nhĩ mới sau đó phát hiện mình luôn luôn không thể rung chuyển tự điều khiển lực lại bị liệp ma nhân đánh bại, tại trở về phòng ngủ xem xét kiệt Lott tình huống trên đường, ân Hi Nhĩ không khỏi khắc sâu suy tư một chút mình đến tột cùng còn có thể chịu đựng cái này liệp ma nhân bao lâu.

Nhưng mà, chờ ân Hi Nhĩ đem tùy hành thị vệ lưu tại cổng, mình đi vào phòng sau, hắn nghe thấy lồng sắt bên trong truyền đến thanh âm cổ quái, giống như là một loại nào đó loài chó thụ thương lúc thống khổ Tiếng ai minh . Hắn xích lại gần kiệt Lott chiếc lồng kiểm tra, lại đối trước mắt cảnh tượng không kịp chuẩn bị:

Kiệt Lott khoác trên người trường bào đã bị hoàn toàn vứt bỏ tại chiếc lồng một góc khác, cho nên hắn hiện tại là hoàn toàn lõa thể, trải rộng vết thương cường kiện thân thể bại lộ trong không khí, nằm nghiêng cong thành cong hướng phía ân Hi Nhĩ, tất cả chi tiết thu hết vào mắt: Đầu vú đứng thẳng, cơ bụng căng cứng, cái mông phía sau một đầu màu trắng cái đuôi đang không ngừng quét tới quét lui, cơ bắp rắn chắc đùi kẹp chặt, thỉnh thoảng run rẩy, đồng thời kiệt Lott còn đang không ngừng lột động lên mình âm hành, nhìn màu hồng tính khí bên trên lưu lại màu trắng hơi mờ chất lỏng, tám thành là đã bắn qua một lần. Liệp ma nhân nhắm chặt hai mắt, lông mày vặn cùng một chỗ, từ đóng chặt răng trong hàng thỉnh thoảng rò rỉ ra ân Hi Nhĩ nghe được tiếng nghẹn ngào, lỗ tai còn sẽ theo từng lớp từng lớp khoái cảm mà run rẩy, hoàn toàn lưu lạc làm một thớt sa vào với tình dục xinh đẹp dã thú.

Kiệt Lott, kinh lịch nửa giây ngốc trệ sau, ân Hi Nhĩ kêu một tiếng liệp ma nhân danh tự, kiệt Lott bỗng nhiên mở hai mắt ra, khuếch trương đến thật to con ngươi bao trùm lấy một tầng hơi nước, kim sắc tròng đen biến thành một vòng kim sắc vòng tròn, hắn muốn mở miệng nói chút cái gì, nhưng là phun ra chỉ có càng thêm Tuyệt vọng Gào thét cùng gấp rút khí âm, phát sinh cái gì?

Ân Hi Nhĩ tự nhiên không thể trông cậy vào trạng thái này hạ kiệt Lott trả lời vấn đề của hắn, thế là hắn lập tức thông tri cổng thị vệ, gọi tới trong đó một tên phụ trách giải trừ nguyền rủa thuật sĩ.

Kiệt Lott tiên sinh tình huống hiện tại là mong muốn tình huống bên trong một loại, tên kia cung đình thuật sĩ không nhanh không chậm đối ân Hi Nhĩ nói, hắn ngay tại kinh lịch phát tình kỳ.

Phát tình kỳ . Ân Hi Nhĩ lặp lại một lần, lấy xác nhận mình lỗ tai không có vấn đề.

Bởi vì bảo lưu lại nhất định dã thú đặc trưng, phát tình kỳ xuất hiện có thể nói là đương nhiên, thuật sĩ tiếp tục nói, mà lại bởi vì liệp ma nhân biến dị nguyên nhân, kiệt Lott tiên sinh phát tình kỳ biểu hiện có thể sẽ có nhất định tính đặc thù.

Phương án giải quyết là cái gì?

Chúng ta chế tạo một bộ vòng cổ, phía trên có khắc có thể trình độ nhất định ức chế kiệt Lott tiên sinh trên thân nguyền rủa phù văn, vì Hoàng đế bệ hạ an toàn của ngài suy nghĩ, còn quán chú rất nhỏ mệnh lệnh chú văn, để kiệt Lott tiên sinh đối với ngài uy hiếp ở một mức độ nào đó giảm xuống. Thuật sĩ xuất ra một kiện màu đen thuộc da vòng cổ, kiểu dáng đơn giản, ngoại trừ ở bên trong bên cạnh có lít nha lít nhít pháp thuật minh văn bên ngoài, cơ hồ xem như bình thường không có gì lạ. Đeo lên cái này vòng cổ sau hắn triệu chứng sẽ tương ứng giảm bớt một chút, chỉ là, nếu như hắn còn muốn đối với ngài làm ra cái gì khác người cử động, ngài có thể mệnh lệnh hắn rời xa. Đương nhiên, để hắn làm sự tình khác cũng là có thể......

Kiệt Lott chưa hề biết thân thể của mình sẽ còn xuất hiện biến hóa như thế. Ân Hi Nhĩ rời đi sau không bao lâu, không có chuyện để làm liệp ma nhân bắt đầu nghiên cứu từ bản thân trên thân mọc ra mới đồ vật. Móng tay có chút quá phận sắc nhọn, lỗ tai có thể hướng khác biệt góc độ xoay tròn, cùng phổ thông tai sói không có cái gì khác nhau, chính là tương đối mẫn cảm, cái đuôi từ đuôi xương cụt chỗ nhô ra, chiều dài cơ hồ có kiệt Lott toàn bộ cẳng tay như vậy dài, hắn thậm chí thử điều khiển cái đuôi của mình làm ra khác biệt động tác.

Đương kiệt Lott đang muốn cầm trên thân món kia trường bào màu đen tới thử nghiệm mình móng vuốt sắc bén độ lúc, một cỗ lạ lẫm nhiệt lưu đột nhiên từ bụng của hắn chỗ khuếch tán ra đến, rồi mới cấp tốc chuyển biến làm liệu nguyên cảm giác nóng rực, như bị thu được vĩnh hằng chi hỏa hình phạt thiêu sống đồng dạng trong nháy mắt đốt lên toàn thân hắn mỗi một cây thần kinh. Đến tột cùng phát sinh cái gì, kiệt Lott vẫn không rõ sở tình huống, mà cỗ này dậy sóng tại trong đầu của hắn đã bắt đầu phối hợp chuyển đổi thành mãnh liệt tình dục. Âm hành cấp tốc sung huyết cương, hắn gấp rút khóc thút thít một tiếng, trực tiếp đưa tay nhốt chặt mình đỏ bừng âm hành, bị dục vọng lập tức bốc hơi tất cả lý trí liệp ma nhân ngay tại cái này trong lồng sắt ương tự an ủi.

Nhưng tất cả những thứ này tựa hồ còn xa xa không đủ, lần thứ nhất bắn ra sau chẳng những không có mang đến mảy may cảm giác thỏa mãn, ngược lại cổ vũ trong thân thể tăng vọt tình dục, kiệt Lott ý đồ đem hơn phân nửa thân thể dán tại chiếc lồng dưới đáy kim loại đi lên giảm xuống nhiệt độ cơ thể, băng lãnh xúc cảm đánh hắn làn da nổi lên nổi da gà, nhưng hết thảy đều là phí công, hiện ra màu hồng da thịt y nguyên nóng hổi, thậm chí quá phận mẫn cảm. Mà lại, càng làm hắn hơn tuyệt vọng chính là, hậu huyệt của hắn cũng bắt đầu dần dần thăng lên một cỗ cảm giác trống rỗng, vốn không nên dùng để giao cấu cửa hang giờ phút này lại khát vọng bị cắm vào lấp đầy. Mà lần thứ hai cao trào phảng phất bị vô hạn trì hoãn, mặc kệ kiệt Lott cố gắng như thế nào muốn thông qua lột động âm hành đạt tới Đỉnh phong, đều là như bị đê đập ngăn trở hồng thủy đồng dạng, chậm chạp không chiếm được giải thoát. Lạ lẫm mà thống khổ tra tấn đánh sụp liệp ma nhân tất cả tự chủ, hắn nhịn không được bắt đầu phát ra thất vọng uể oải rên rỉ, thân thể trong lồng khó nhịn vặn vẹo.

Kiệt Lott Không biết tại Cao trào biên giới vùng vẫy bao lâu, hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy có người kêu tên của hắn, mở to mắt phát hiện ân Hi Nhĩ liền đứng tại chiếc lồng bên cạnh, hắn không biết mình nên nói chút cái gì, có lẽ là cầu khẩn có lẽ là bất lực, nhưng ngoại trừ rên rỉ hắn cái gì cũng không làm được. Rồi mới hắn liền mắt thấy ân Hi Nhĩ gọi tới thuật sĩ, tiếp nhận cái gì đồ vật, gọi tới thị vệ mở ra chiếc lồng, cuối cùng nhất phân phát tất cả mọi người.

Thật tốt, hiện tại gian phòng bên trong chỉ còn lại một cái phát tình liệp ma nhân cùng một cái tay không tấc sắt Hoàng đế, còn không có hàng rào sắt ngăn cản. Cứ việc kiệt Lott lúc này trong đầu duy nhất ý nghĩ chính là muốn nhào tới người trước mắt đến giải quyết vấn đề sinh lý, nhưng tứ chi cơ bắp lại không nghe hắn sai sử.

...... Nghe, hiện tại ngươi...... Phát tình kỳ, ta sẽ không bắt buộc...... Nếu như ngươi nghĩ...... , ngươi liền...... Kiệt Lott lỗ tai đứt quãng nghe được ân Hi Nhĩ đối với hắn nói mấy câu, nhưng hắn căn bản hoàn mỹ phân rõ hàm nghĩa trong đó, lập tức một cái tay tiến vào chiếc lồng, kiệt Lott chỉ cảm thấy Hoàng đế trên thân mùi theo chỗ dựa của hắn gần mà trở lên rõ ràng, là một loại thâm trầm nặng nề hương vị, mang theo vài phần lạnh lùng tinh khí đốt hơi thở tiến vào mũi của hắn khang, đâm vào bị tình dục ngâm thấu đại não, đại não tự tiện đem cái mùi này phán định vi lệnh người vui vẻ. Hắn khống chế không nổi chống lên một bộ phận Thân thể Hướng cái tay kia tới gần, chỉ vì thêm gần ngửi nghe ân Hi Nhĩ trên thân dễ ngửi Hương vị, hắn thậm chí trực tiếp đem cái cằm đặt ở người kia lòng bàn tay.

Ân Hi Nhĩ động tác trì trệ, nhưng rất nhanh liền lấy cái tư thế này cho kiệt Lott mang lên trên vòng cổ. Bị phù văn áp chế một bộ phận nguyền rủa liệp ma nhân nhìn tìm về một chút xíu lý trí, chí ít ánh mắt bên trong không còn chỉ có trần trụi đói khát, mà nhiều hơn mấy phần nghi hoặc .

Xem ra ngươi khôi phục một điểm bản thân, ta thuật sĩ nói ngươi dạng này trạng thái đại khái sẽ còn tiếp tục mấy ngày, nếu như ngươi cần một mình ——

Ân...... Hi Nhĩ...... Cầu ngươi ......

Hoàng đế bị kiệt Lott cố gắng gạt ra mấy chữ đánh gãy, nghĩ không ra hắn dưới tình huống như vậy còn có thể ép mình nói chuyện, thật là khiến người kinh ngạc. Nhưng liệp ma nhân động tác kế tiếp làm hắn càng thêm kinh ngạc.

Cơ hồ liền phát sinh ở một nháy mắt, ân Hi Nhĩ phát giác mình bị một bộ ấm áp thân thể đẩy ngã tại mặt đất, đáng chết, hắn dạng này nhưng là muốn bị Hình phạt , nhưng lập tức ân Hi Nhĩ thấy được cưỡi tại trên người hắn kiệt Lott —— Tóc trắng liệp ma nhân hai tay chống tại thân thể hai bên, giữa hai chân màu hồng âm hành nhô lên cao cao, còn đang chảy xuống trong suốt trước dịch, làm ướt ân Hi Nhĩ quần áo. Hắn chậm rãi dùng Bờ mông ma sát Hoàng đế bệ hạ, đồng thời sau bên cạnh cái đuôi còn đang theo động tác của hắn đồng loạt bãi động, mang theo điểm cầu hoan ý vị. Hiển nhiên ức chế nguyền rủa phù văn đối trạng thái này hạ liệp ma nhân tác dụng có hạn, Hoàng đế tại kiệt Lott trong mắt y nguyên có thể bắt giữ đạt được ngập trời dục vọng, nhưng còn có một chút trêu chọc cùng ánh mắt đắc ý, bởi vì ân Hi Nhĩ tại động tác của hắn phía dưới cũng bắt đầu cứng rắn, bất quá lúc này, ân Hi Nhĩ nghĩ đến thuật sĩ đề cập qua chú văn ——

Dừng lại . Ân Hi Nhĩ dùng mệnh khiến giọng điệu nói.

Rồi mới hắn thỏa mãn trông thấy kiệt Lott thân thể cứng đờ, phát ra liên tiếp không nhịn được than nhẹ, một bên nghĩ thu hoạch được càng nhiều khoái cảm, một bên lại bị ân Hi Nhĩ Lời nói có hạn chế động tác.

Nghe kỹ, kiệt Lott, ngươi bây giờ bởi vì nguyền rủa phát tình, thần chí không rõ, đang phát ra bất cứ thỉnh cầu gì trước đó tốt nhất trước tỉnh đầu óc.

Đi...... Ngươi, ta hiện tại...... Rất thanh tỉnh...... Tựa hồ là phù văn tác dụng, kiệt Lott bây giờ có thể miễn cưỡng nói ra một cái hoàn chỉnh Câu, hoặc là ngươi bây giờ...... Lập tức tới thao ta...... Hoặc là ta liền đem ngươi cho...... Ở chỗ này cưỡng gian. Nói xong còn kéo ra một cái phách lối tiếu dung, sắc nhọn răng nanh phản xạ ra hàn quang, cùng hắn còn đang hình sói lúc không có sai biệt.

Cho nên đó là cái Khiêu chiến , đối Hoàng đế Uy nghiêm Khiêu chiến. Mặc dù ân Hi Nhĩ rất hoài nghi tại dạng này tình huống dưới liệp ma nhân có thể có mấy phần uy hiếp độ, nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ đều đem quyền chủ động một mực nắm ở trong tay, Luôn luôn như thế .

Thế là ân Hi Nhĩ hai tay dựng vào kiệt Lott mồ hôi ẩm ướt xương hông bộ, quá tải giác quan đưa bàn tay truyền đến thô lệ xúc cảm phóng đại vô số lần, đánh liệp ma nhân một trận run rẩy, lỗ tai thẳng tắp dựng lên. Nhưng ân Hi Nhĩ làm ra chỉ là đem hắn từ trên người chính mình nhấc lên, rời đi nguyên địa kiệt Lott bất mãn hừ hừ, nhưng ngại với mệnh lệnh mà không cách nào giãy dụa.

Lên giường, dùng bò . Cái kia bất cận nhân tình hỗn đản dạng này ra lệnh.

...... Ô! Ngươi cho rằng...... Ta là chó sao...... Kiệt Lott cứ việc ngoài miệng oán trách, thân thể vẫn như cũ trung thực bắt đầu chấp hành ân Hi Nhĩ mệnh lệnh, hắn từ Hoàng đế trên thân xuống tới, chuyển thành tứ chi chạm đất tư thế, liền như thế tại ân Hi Nhĩ trước mặt chậm rãi bò hướng trong phòng ương giường lớn, lỗ tai bởi vì xấu hổ mà hướng sau rũ cụp lấy.

Ta vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành một con sói, ân Hi Nhĩ đứng người lên, cũng mặc kệ chính mình trên thân bị làm nhăn quần áo, hài lòng nhìn xem liệp ma nhân ở trên thảm bò tư thái, đường cong trôi chảy cơ bắp theo động tác mở rộng biến hình, cái đuôi của hắn tự nhiên rũ xuống hai cỗ ở giữa, nhẹ nhàng lắc lư, đúng là một con sói đuôi phải có hình thái, một thớt đến từ phương bắc, cường tráng, mỹ lệ, hung hãn bạch lang, có được có thể vì ta xé nát bất cứ địch nhân nào lợi trảo cùng răng nanh, Bất luận cái gì Quân vương đều sẽ vì có được dạng này một đầu trân thú làm bạn bên cạnh thân mà cảm thấy kiêu ngạo.

Mẹ, hoàng đế này thế nào làm được đem người khác biến thành một đầu dã thú sự tình thổi phồng đến mức cùng đan đức Lý Ân thơ ca đồng dạng buồn nôn. Nhưng không khéo chính là kiệt Lott liền dính chiêu này, bị nịnh nọt lâng lâng cùng hắn còn thừa không nhiều lòng xấu hổ hỗn hợp, tiến một bước tỉnh lại hắn dục vọng, khi hắn bò lên giường đuôi thời điểm cơ hồ lại muốn khuất phục với phát tình nhiệt độ cao, kém chút một chút ngã oặt tại biên giới, may mắn ân Hi Nhĩ đứng Tại phía sau kịp thời tiếp nhận hắn.

Làm tốt , bạch lang. Kiệt Lott tuyệt không nguyện ý thừa nhận ân Hi Nhĩ ni không già đức khẩu âm giờ phút này nghe có bao nhiêu sao Gợi cảm , Hoàng đế một cái tay dựng vào liệp ma nhân trên lưng vết sẹo nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, hiện tại, Hướng ta biểu hiện ra chính ngươi .

Thân thể phản ứng luôn luôn trước với đầu óc của hắn, hai chân tách ra lộ ra sau huyệt, cánh tay để nằm ngang, lúc đầu tứ chi chạm đất tư thái biến thành quỳ nằm sấp, mân mê cái mông thậm chí tại biên độ nhỏ lắc lư mời phía sau người. Kiệt Lott đã không nghĩ cân nhắc bất luận cái gì lòng xấu hổ hoặc là tự tôn vấn đề, sau huyệt bên trong cảm giác trống rỗng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, chỉ cần có thể để ân Hi Nhĩ tranh thủ thời gian móc ra đồ vật đến Thao hắn , hắn hiện tại chính là mặt chữ trên ý nghĩa nguyện ý làm Bất luận cái gì Sự tình.

Cuối cùng, hắn nghe thấy được ân Hi Nhĩ lật tới lật lui quần áo thanh âm, cám ơn trời đất, Hoàng đế không cần một cái khác người hầu đến giúp hắn giải khai đai lưng. Nhưng khi kiệt Lott cảm giác ân Hi Nhĩ dời cản trở cái đuôi, chỉ có một cây bôi trơn qua ngón tay chống đỡ tại khép kín lỗ đít chỗ lúc, trong miệng tiết ra một tiếng không biết là thất vọng vẫn là không dằn nổi thở dốc, hắn còn tưởng rằng ân Hi Nhĩ sẽ liền như thế trực tiếp nâng thương ra trận, hắn không biết mình còn có thể hay không đứng vững cái này một vòng mới tra tấn.

Đừng nóng vội, liệp ma nhân, coi như ngươi có bao nhiêu sao không để ý an toàn của mình muốn ta trực tiếp đi vào, ta cũng phải vì chính ta suy nghĩ, ân Hi Nhĩ ngón trỏ tại nếp uốn chỗ đánh lấy xoáy, rồi mới nhàn nhạt địa thứ nhập một đốt ngón tay, cảm thụ được kiệt Lott thể nội chặt chẽ cùng nhiệt độ cao, giám với ngươi phát tình kỳ còn thừa lại vài ngày, ta đề nghị chúng ta khai thác một cái ôn hòa bắt đầu, dù sao, về sau Có rất nhiều cơ hội Để chúng ta nếm thử chút không giống.

Vài ngày? Loại này như Địa ngục thời gian muốn tiếp tục Vài ngày ? Kiệt Lott ảo não chôn ở mình hai tay ở giữa rên rỉ, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể chuyên tâm cảm thụ được ân Hi Nhĩ một ngón tay tại hậu huyệt của hắn ra ra vào vào, đồng thời tận lực làm chính mình cơ bắp buông lỏng. Chỉ chốc lát sau, ngón tay thứ hai nương theo lấy càng nhiều dầu bôi trơn gia nhập khuếch trương, hai cây phân cắt ngón tay không thể nghi ngờ tăng nhanh tốc độ, rất nhanh kiệt Lott thành ruột liền bắt đầu thuần phục phun ra nuốt vào lấy ân Hi Nhĩ ngón tay, thẳng đến cái thứ ba cũng có thể không chướng ngại chút nào ra vào, ân Hi Nhĩ cho rằng là thời điểm, mà kiệt Lott đã nhanh trên giường bày thành một đống không có xương cốt thịt nát, chỉ có tính khí còn tại tinh thần phun nước.

Ta muốn cắm đi vào. Ân Hi Nhĩ đem kiệt Lott hông phù chính, có chút hô hấp bất ổn, hắn cũng nhịn có một đoạn thời gian.

Nhanh chen vào a ô ô ô —— Liệp ma nhân bất lực cầu khẩn bởi vì ân Hi Nhĩ bỗng nhiên cắm vào mà chuyển thành cao điệu Kêu khóc , cực kỳ giống một thớt thụ thương Sói cái , màu trắng cái đuôi to thậm chí lập tức đập vào Hoàng đế trên thân. Ân Hi Nhĩ thế là thuận thế một phát bắt được đầu kia cái đuôi, đem kiệt Lott tại hạ một cái thẳng tiến trong động tác từ nay về sau một vùng, âm hành đầu hung hăng đâm vào nhục bích bên trên mẫn cảm nhất một điểm, đánh liệp ma nhân liền như thế gào thét bắn ra, màu trắng tinh dịch tại màu đen tơ lụa trên giường đơn lưu lại vết tích, nếu là không có ân Hi Nhĩ tại phía sau tiếp tục vịn hắn, kiệt Lott thiếu chút nữa trực tiếp chân mềm nhũn ghé vào phía trên.

Nương theo lấy cao trào, chung quanh thành ruột càng gia tăng hơn gây nên bao trùm ân Hi Nhĩ, mỹ diệu xúc cảm thúc đẩy hắn tăng nhanh đỉnh làm tần suất, cơ hồ mỗi một cái đều không chút lưu tình tinh chuẩn đả kích tại kiệt Lott tuyến tiền liệt, bức ra liệp ma nhân nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào rên rỉ, lỗ tai cũng bắt đầu không chỗ ở run run, quá độ mẫn cảm thân thể tựa hồ lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bởi vì quá lượng khoái cảm mà sụp đổ.

Ân Hi Nhĩ cau mày, hắn không nghĩ tới phát tình kỳ kiệt Lott lại sẽ như thế mẫn cảm, mà nhiệt độ cao sau huyệt ngay tại co quắp mút hút hắn âm hành, giống như tại cưỡng bách hắn đem tinh dịch đều rót cho cái hang nhỏ kia đồng dạng, nhưng hắn còn không nghĩ như thế nhanh đạt đến đỉnh phong, thế là hãm lại tốc độ, biến thành dùng đầu một chút một chút mài lấy điểm mẫn cảm, kiệt Lott cũng từ cao vút rên rỉ chuyển tới kéo dài tiếng hừ hừ, cả người cũng từ cao trào sau căng cứng bên trong lỏng ra đến.

Ân Hi Nhĩ buông hắn ra cái đuôi, kinh ngạc phát hiện, nó bắt đầu mình tại giữa hai người vui sướng quét tới quét lui, giống như là cẩu thân sau vui vẻ lay động cái đuôi, Hoàng đế cười khẽ một tiếng đều lần nữa bắt lấy nó,

Cái đuôi của ngươi tại lắc, ân Hi Nhĩ lên tiếng nhắc nhở, chỉ lấy được kiệt Lott một tiếng lười biếng ân, rồi mới hắn lại bổ sung, như chó.

Nó đương nhiên sẽ lắc, chó không phải là sói thuần hóa đến. Kiệt Lott buồn buồn nói, tựa hồ bị thao bắn một lần để suy nghĩ của hắn càng thêm rõ ràng, chó đều sẽ làm sự tình tại sao sói sẽ không làm.

Ân Hi Nhĩ tâm tình càng thêm vui vẻ, thuận lông tóc phương hướng gỡ mấy lần, phát hiện đang tìm thấy đuôi gốc rễ vị thời điểm kiệt Lott sẽ tính phản xạ giảo gấp sau huyệt, như vậy lập lại mấy lần trước, dưới thân người cuối cùng nhịn không được:

Ngươi có thể hay không liền buông ra đầu kia đáng chết cái đuôi rồi mới tiếp tục dùng trước cường độ Dùng sức thao ta ? Liệp ma nhân thanh âm nhiễm lên không kiên nhẫn, hoặc là ngươi liền dắt nó thao cũng được, như thế Thoải mái hơn .

Như ngươi mong muốn.

Rồi mới ân Hi Nhĩ đem kiệt Lott thân trên từ trên giường nệm kéo lên, để hắn tiếp tục dùng đầu gối quỳ gối bên giường, đồng thời một cái tay giữ tại cái đuôi tới gần đuôi cây địa phương, một cái tay khác ổn định hắn xương hông bộ, lấy ban đầu tốc độ tại sau huyệt bên trong bắn vọt. Kiệt Lott đã phát tiết qua âm hành lại một lần nữa sung huyết đứng thẳng, trĩu nặng rơi tại giữa hai chân. Không có quá nhiều khí lực chèo chống thân thể, liệp ma nhân rõ ràng liền hướng sau tựa vào ân Hi Nhĩ trên thân, mặc dù vải vóc có chút đâm, nhưng là mãnh liệt khoái cảm để hắn không để ý đến cái khác tất cả mọi thứ, ngửa đầu tại ân Hi Nhĩ trên bờ vai vong tình rên rỉ.

Đối, còn có, lỗ tai của ngươi, ân Hi Nhĩ thở phì phò nói, bọn chúng cũng rất mẫn cảm sao?

Ân, a, cái gì? Có chút đi...... A ngô...... Kiệt Lott bị đính đến cũng có chút thở không nổi.

Tiếp xuống, không hề có điềm báo trước, ân Hi Nhĩ quay đầu dùng răng cắn trong đó một con, thậm chí còn tại răng ở giữa mài trong chốc lát, mềm tổ chức bên trên xúc cảm hóa thành một trận mãnh liệt tín hiệu điện nhảy lên qua kiệt Lott toàn bộ cột sống, phối hợp với ân Hi Nhĩ phía trước liệt tuyến bên trên đặc biệt dùng sức một cái chống đối, hắn đạt đến cao trào, trước mắt thậm chí toát ra điểm điểm kim tinh, thân thể chăm chú kéo căng thành một cây cung, sau huyệt cũng cùng nhau co quắp quấn chặt lấy cây kia âm hành, lần này ân Hi Nhĩ không giữ lại chút nào bắn ra, hơi lạnh tinh dịch vẩy vào tràng đạo chỗ sâu, cực nóng sau huyệt cuối cùng đạt được khát vọng đã lâu tưới nhuần.

Đợi hai người hô hấp hơi chậm, ân Hi Nhĩ từ kiệt Lott trong thân thể rút ra, kiệt Lott bởi vì không còn chút sức lực nào mà hướng về phía trước ngã xuống, chổng mông lên nằm lỳ ở trên giường lúc, hắn cảm thấy sau huyệt bên trong tinh dịch ngay tại chậm rãi chảy ra ngoài, trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra một cái không hiểu thấu ý nghĩ:

Đáng chết, những này nhưng Không thể lãng phí .

Rồi mới, hắn ngay tại ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn chăm chú, cầm một cái tay Ngăn chặn Mình có chút không khép lại được cửa huyệt.

Giống như có cái gì không đối.

...... Ngươi là đang lo lắng tinh dịch của ta Chảy ra Sao?

Thao, Thao thao thao . Đây chẳng lẽ là một loại nào đó...... Sói Thụ thai Bản năng?

...... Nhìn có cần phải cùng những thuật sĩ như vậy vấn đề hảo hảo thảo luận một chút.  
Rơi vào mưa to ventties  
Summary:

Ngắn bẩn ooc  
Work Text:

Trinh phụ có thể là kỹ nữ sao?

Kỹ nữ có thể là liệp ma nhân sao?

Xuỵt, liệp ma nhân duỗi ra một ngón tay ngăn chặn môi của hắn, ngươi không chuyên tâm.

Ta làm cái gì?

Ta nghe thấy được nơi này truyền ra tạp âm —— Cây kia ngón tay rời đi môi của hắn cắm vào tóc của hắn ở giữa, ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?

Kỹ nữ có thể là liệp ma nhân sao?

Kia xinh đẹp mật sáp sắc nhãn mắt nheo lại, tựa hồ tại cười nhạo cùng khoan thứ ở giữa âm tình bất định, hắn bỗng nhiên bắt đầu ảo não —— Không nên để trong đầu trực tiếp dạng này chảy đi mà ra.

Vì ngươi? Là.

Liệp ma nhân hai tay khép lại hắn cái ót để hắn gần sát mình no bụng trướng sữa mẹ. Hắn tại chỗ kia ngửi được trầm tĩnh cùng an tâm, phảng phất thủy thủ tại mưa to sau trong đêm đen thăm thẳm trông thấy Bắc Đẩu tinh.

Ta cho ngươi một ngàn cái là.

Không, kia đen nhánh là phong bạo phía dưới vạn trượng đáy biển, mà hắn đã sớm bị Siren kéo xuống cự luân, chết đuối tại núm vú trước.

Hắn không phải Siren giết chết nam nhân đầu tiên, nhưng có lẽ sẽ trở thành cái cuối cùng.

Hắn Siren, hắn trinh phụ, hắn kỹ nữ, hắn sói cái, hắn kiệt Lott.

Hắn nhìn qua kia tràn đầy nhục dục thân thể mở ra đùi dạng chân trên người mình, kiệt Lạc Đặc Thác từ bản thân trướng sữa trĩu nặng nhũ phòng, ngón tay lung tung xoa nắn sưng to lên như nho giống như núm vú, lại thi lực bóp chen quầng vú, sữa dịch phun tung toé mà ra, thẳng tắp bắn hắn một mặt.

Úc! Sói cái làm ra một bộ nét mặt xin lỗi, sáng tỏ đôi mắt lại nháy đến giảo hoạt, ta giúp ngươi lau đi...... Kiệt Lott chậm rãi lún xuống eo, cả người ghé vào trên người hắn, nhưng tay như cũ cầm mình hai con vú lớn —— Sói cái lau đi cũng không phải là dùng tay, mà là dùng hắn no bụng trướng sữa thịt. Hắn cứ như vậy tựa ở đầu giường, bị kia xoã tung mềm mại cự nhũ đè lại cả khuôn mặt. Có trời mới biết kiệt Lott cái vú lớn bao nhiêu? Hắn có thể có thể cho ăn no trong cung đình tất cả hạ nhân. Trong lỗ mũi che đậy dâm mỹ mùi, hắn biết trên đời này rốt cuộc tìm không ra người thứ hai có thể có dạng này mùi thơm cơ thể —— Kia là thuộc về một chân chính dùng vú của mình cho bú mẫu thân ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc, cũng là đến từ bể dục Siren mùi khai —— Một mẫu thân lẽ ra thánh khiết mà đoan trang, mà Siren dạng này dâm tiện tạo vật tại vô số lần sẩy thai sinh non về sau lại như thế nào mang thai? Chỉ có kiệt Lott là duy nhất ngoại lệ, sẩy thai hoặc sinh nở, dâm loạn hoặc thánh khiết, với hắn chỉ là sinh ra liền có đặc quyền. Hắn không cần lựa, hắn tuỳ tiện lại tùy tính liền có thể có được hết thảy.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ kia non nớt mịn màng vú lớn ở trên mặt vừa đi vừa về lề mề cảm giác, tùy ý kia trên đầu vú vốn là treo sữa dịch lại dán đầy hắn cả khuôn mặt. Đây là hắn vô số cái trong xuân mộng bồi hồi du đãng dâm yêu, hắn thoáng chốc nghĩ đến, hắn cuối cùng vô số cái ban đêm truy đuổi, đầu ngón tay lại chỉ có thể phất qua hắn váy con kia thú cái. Một cỗ mơ hồ lại vô danh nóng nảy úc từ đáy lòng bốc hơi, hắn đột nhiên hé miệng hung hăng ngậm lấy kia vừa vặn phất qua hắn bên môi núm vú.

A! Ân Hi Nhĩ! Hắn mở mắt ra, trông thấy kia thú cái nhìn hắn chằm chằm, hổ phách đáy mắt đã mơ hồ hiện lên sương mù. Hắn nhỏ sói cái đưa tay đem hắn tóc vò rối, oán trách thì thào: Cái vú bị ngươi cắn thật tốt đau nhức......

Chính là như vậy. Kia mềm mại, lãnh đạm, phóng đãng, bố thí tạo vật có thể tại trong nháy mắt bày ra ngàn loại thần sắc. Mà nhất hoang đường chính là hắn chưa từng cảm thấy hoang đường.

Kiệt Lott thu hồi kia hờn dỗi lúc lại mang tới khoảng cách cảm giác, hắn dừng lại nhìn chằm chằm hắn nói: Ngươi lại không chuyên tâm.

Quá khứ ngươi tìm nam nhân khác chơi ngươi thời điểm cũng là dạng này? Thốt ra để chính hắn đều cảm thấy buồn cười. Chỉ có mới biết yêu nam hài mới có thể hỏi như vậy. Thế nhưng là gặp quỷ, hắn tại cái này yêu mị lòng người mẫu thú trước mặt cho tới bây giờ khống chế không nổi.

Kiệt Lott lại cười. Đây không phải là vừa rồi cười nhạo hoặc hờn dỗi, hắn cười đến giống một cái toàn tri thiên thần —— Dâm đãng thiên thần. Không phải đâu? Ân Hi Nhĩ, đừng nói ngươi không thích, ngươi không thích là bối rối lại ngây ngô trái cây, đây mới là vì cái gì ngươi yêu ta —— Ngươi liền yêu ta dạng này bị thao đến rục giống cái.

Kia thú đồng nháy mắt cũng không nháy mà nhìn xem hắn, mà hắn tựa hồ rốt cục ý thức được mình buồn cười. Ni không già đức Hoàng đế chậm rãi cười, hắn nói: Vậy bọn hắn sẽ còn chơi như thế nào ngươi?

Có như vậy một giây sói cái híp híp mắt. Ngươi muốn biết?

Đương nhiên, hắn ôm kiệt Lott vòng eo tay một đường trượt đến hắn to béo tròn trên mông, nói cho ta bọn hắn như thế nào làm qua ngươi, ngươi như thế nào gào khóc cao trào, sau đó ta mới có thể biết như thế nào càng triệt để hơn sử dụng ngươi.

Như vậy, kiệt Lott ngẩng đầu lên, hai tay lại cầm ngực của mình sữa, lần nữa cúi đầu đem kia to béo đầu vú đút vào ân Hi Nhĩ miệng bên trong. Hắn không còn thương tiếc dùng sức toát kia núm vú, đầu lưỡi vừa đi vừa về khuấy động lấy đã mở ra sữa lỗ, đại cổ hút ra thơm ngọt sữa tươi, ngô......

Sói cái có chút bị đau rên rỉ lên tiếng, cúi thấp xuống đôi mắt nhìn qua hắn: Cho nên ta tại một năm trước sinh hạ bé trai kia lúc...... Không ngươi Thái Tư đặc biệt chiếm trước con của hắn tất cả sữa, ngày đêm càng không ngừng ghé vào trên ngực của ta mút vú, giống hoàn toàn nghe không được kia hài nhi tiếng khóc. Ta không được cho phép ngừng sữa...... Cho nên ngươi bây giờ còn có thể ăn vào sữa của ta. Ha ha, chậm một chút hút...... Hắn lớn nhất nhượng bộ là làm hắn thực sự uống không hết sữa thời điểm —— Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng sinh nở không lâu lúc ta hai cái cái vú lớn bao nhiêu sao? Bọn chúng nặng đến ta thẳng không dậy nổi lưng, còn bị bách mang lên trên nữ nhân áo ngực —— Hắn thực sự uống không hết thời điểm, ta sẽ phá lệ tại hắn ăn một bên núm vú lúc dùng một bên khác nhũ phòng cho ăn no hài tử.

Sói cái tựa hồ nói đến chỗ động tình, một cái tay bắt đầu đè ép khác một bên không có bị ân Hi Nhĩ ngậm lấy đầu vú, đại cổ sữa tươi phun tung toé trên giường, làm ướt một mảng lớn cái chăn. Ta quầng vú cứ như vậy bị hắn hút lớn, nhan sắc cũng thay đổi thành đỏ thẫm.

Nhưng chúng nó hiện tại xinh đẹp hơn không phải sao. Kiệt Lott đã bị hắn hút thở dốc không chỉ, mông lung mà hỏi thăm.

Còn có đây này? Hoàng đế một bàn tay nặng nề mà đánh vào thịt của hắn trên mông, không cần quay đầu lại hắn đều biết mình cái mông mập nhất định lại bị đánh đỏ lên.

Còn có......"Phong đồn bị quật giống như là lại khiến cho hắn nhớ ra cái gì đó, kiệt Lott lâm vào hồi ức thần sắc lại trở nên mềm mại. La khế lần thứ nhất chơi ta là tại trên lưng ngựa, chúng ta đang muốn về bọn hắn đóng quân cái sơn động kia...... Ta không mảnh vải che thân ôm củ cải cổ, kia ngựa cái lông bờm đều đem núm vú của ta mài đến trầy da...... Hắn đang làm tiến ta huyệt dâm trước đó dùng quất ngựa roi quất ta cái mông, ngô!

Ân Hi Nhĩ khớp nối thô to ngón tay trực tiếp trượt vào kiệt Lott ẩm ướt mềm lỗ hậu môn bên trong, chậm rãi đút vào. Nói đi xuống.

Trên mông đều là vết roi, nhỏ bé chảy máu điểm một tháng mới toàn bộ biến mất...... Sói cái giãy dụa mập mềm cái mông để ngón tay của hắn thao càng sâu, trở lại sơn động về sau chỉ có thể nằm sấp đi ngủ, kết quả đêm đó liền bị toàn bộ doanh địa người luân gian.

Bên tai tất cả đều là đống lửa đôm đốp âm thanh cùng nam nhân tiếng cười, bọn hắn thay phiên làm lỗ đít ta cùng nữ huyệt, bắn tại trên mặt ta tinh dịch nhiều đến ta liền con mắt đều không mở ra được. Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng bọn hắn lại đem ta xem như nhà vệ sinh sao? Bạch lang xẹp lên miệng, phảng phất bị cái gì thiên đại ủy khuất.

Bọn hắn tiểu tại tử cung của ta bên trong, trong lỗ đít cùng miệng bên trong...... Ân Hi Nhĩ nhìn hắn vô ý thức vừa đi vừa về đem bờ môi liếm đến ướt át, bọn hắn tốt xấu...... Bức ta nuốt xuống nước tiểu cùng tinh dịch, còn để cho ta nắm chặt ta hai cái huyệt không cho những cái kia nước tiểu rò rỉ ra đến. Thế nhưng là ta làm sao làm được?

Sau đó ta liền bị trừng phạt, bọn hắn đem nung đỏ châm dính lấy than nước đâm vào trên da dẻ của ta. Hắn mở ra chân cho ân Hi Nhĩ biểu hiện ra, tại bên đùi tới gần hắn mập mềm âm thần vị trí, xác thực đâm vào kỹ nữ chữ.

Ân Hi Nhĩ chậm rãi mơn trớn cái từ kia, còn có bên cạnh đâm vào mấy cái bốn tung quét ngang tính toán đường vân: Những này lại là cái gì?

Là...... Trong doanh địa người trừng phạt ta số lần. Kiệt Lott vươn tay cầm hắn kê ba, chậm rãi khuấy động. Bởi vì ta tại lần thứ nhất bị luân gian lúc liền bị trừng phạt, cho nên nó cũng là ta bị luân gian số lần.

Ân Hi Nhĩ bị hắn linh hoạt rất quen kỹ xảo lột động đến không hiểu sinh ra tức giận: Đừng nói kia là luân gian, ngươi rõ ràng thích, không phải sao? Kia là ngươi cố ý chế tạo hợp gian.

A, ta cũng sẽ không thừa nhận. Thú cái vũ mị vặn vẹo vòng eo, một cái tay khác thò vào mình thư huyệt nhanh chóng co rút lấy, không thèm để ý chút nào hắn bài tiết dâm dịch phát ra nhiều vang dội tiếng nước. Về sau ta thật làm được kẹp chặt cửa huyệt không cho nước tiểu rò rỉ ra đến...... Trong khoảnh khắc đó ta cùng bọn hắn đối lẫn nhau đã mất đi hứng thú.

Ta rời đi.

Tiếp không đến thú ma ủy thác lúc ta sẽ đi trong kỹ viện làm cái kỹ nữ. Nhưng khách làng chơi nhóm côn thịt phần lớn muốn khen cũng chẳng có gì mà khen...... Ha ha! Ân Hi Nhĩ đem hắn tay từ hoa huyệt bên trong lôi ra, trực tiếp đem mình nộ trương tím đen côn thịt ngay ngắn làm đi vào. Ô...... Chậm một chút...... Bọn hắn kê ba lại ngắn lại nhỏ, thậm chí không có địt vào đến liền đem tinh dịch tưới vào ta trên âm thần...... Không giống đại kê ba của ngươi, bạch lang phụ thân cả người ôm lấy Hoàng đế, từ no bụng trướng sữa thịt đến bụng dưới lại đến âm hộ, hai cỗ thân thể thân mật vô gian. Lại thô...... Lại dài...... Cứng đến nỗi phảng phất muốn đem tử cung của ta bổ ra.

Đang cùng với lúc ân Hi Nhĩ côn thịt phá vỡ hắn mềm mại ruột thịt, cực đại quy đầu gạt mở cung miệng thịt mềm, địt vào kiều nộn trong tử cung. Giống như vậy sao? Hắn hai tay bóp lấy thú cái mông bự hỏi.

Ân a...... A, ân Hi Nhĩ ngươi thật mạnh mẽ...... Muốn bị ngươi thao hỏng...... Kiệt Lott đã bị to lớn thịt điểu thao đến sụp đổ, mặt chôn ở ân Hi Nhĩ hõm vai bắt đầu nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào, ngươi so ta trước đó tất cả nam nhân đều muốn mãnh...... Ta...... Sảng khoái...... Thật yêu ngươi......

Đương ân Hi Nhĩ cuối cùng đem tinh dịch đổ vào tại tử cung của hắn bên trong lúc hắn cũng không biết, đây chỉ là hắn dẫn lửa thiêu thân bắt đầu. Hắn coi là ni không già đức Hoàng đế bất quá là hắn lưu luyến quốc vương ở giữa trong đó một cái, thế là hắn mang theo sói dã tâm đem Hoàng đế bắt được, lại chưa từng ý thức được sói vô luận như thế nào không nên ý đồ săn giết một thợ săn.

Đương sói cái cho là hắn chỉ là tại mình kê ba trưng bày thất bên trong lại thêm một trân tàng, hắn không biết tại cuộc sống về sau bên trong, hắn trưng bày thất đem chỉ sống cái này một con thợ săn ẩn núp ngụy trang con mồi. Cũng không biết, hắn bên đùi câu kia kỹ nữ có tiền tố, hắn đem biến thành —— Ân Hi Nhĩ kỹ nữ.

Đem ân Hi Nhĩ chết đuối tại bão tố bên trong Siren, sẽ thành ân Hi Nhĩ một người kỹ nữ cùng trinh phụ, sói cái cùng con mồi.

Từ đó cũng không còn cách nào rời đi Hoàng đế gối giường.

Nhưng có trời mới biết, đây có lẽ là một trận thế lực ngang nhau đi săn.

Đi săn ventties  
Summary:

Cảnh cáo đều tại tag Bên trong lạc  
Work Text:  
Tới trước được trước.

Carvel điên cuồng chạy nhanh xuyên qua rừng cây lúc nghĩ, đây rốt cuộc là ai sai đâu.

Hắn trần trụi chân đã bị giẫm qua vô số cục đá cùng cành khô lá héo úa vạch ra từng đạo vết máu, cho đến trùng điệp lấy giẫm lên mặt đất mỗi một bước cũng bắt đầu toàn tâm đến đau, bước chân cũng bắt đầu dần dần trở nên khập khiễng. Hắn vịn thân cây quay đầu quan sát, sâm bên trong duyên lờ mờ đám người đã trở nên rất nhạt. Nhưng hắn chung quanh còn không có gì thanh âm.

Kỳ thật hắn rõ ràng ngoại trừ kéo dài như vậy một chút có chút ít còn hơn không thời gian, làm như vậy căn bản không có gì tốt chỗ —— Thậm chí hạ tràng sẽ tệ hơn. Hắn cũng rõ ràng đây thật ra là La Tố muốn nhất phản ứng, nhưng hắn vẫn là không cách nào ức chế bản năng điên chạy vào.

Đương nhiên đây không phải là lỗi của hắn, cũng không phải La Tố sai. Hắn Henri Carvel vốn nên đạt được tất cả muốn, đạt được trên đời này hết thảy trân bảo. La Tố cũng thật cho hắn tất cả tốt nhất.

Nhưng nếu như nam hài muốn chính là ngày đêm không ngừng điên cuồng tình ái cùng có thể cắm vào hắn huyệt nước văng khắp nơi dâm khiếu liên tục to dài bền bỉ côn thịt đâu? Đương nhiên, đương nhiên, La Tố cũng sẽ dốc hết toàn lực đi thỏa mãn hắn, nhưng là ngài cũng biết, nếu như ngài có là Carvel dạng này nam hài, có lẽ ngài bị rút khô tốc độ sẽ so La Tố nhanh hơn.

Nếu như bị hỏi tới, khả năng La Tố sẽ nói, hắn như thế nào cũng nghĩ không thông về sau lại biến thành dạng này.

Hắn không nói nghĩ không ra, hắn nói muốn không thông.

Ai có thể nghĩ thông suốt đâu. Henri nâng nhũ phòng cho La Tố cùng bọn hắn Bảo Bảo cho ăn đồng thời sữa dáng vẻ, hắn du lịch lúc cưỡi ngựa cũng đột nhiên quấn lấy La Tố tại chỗ liền muốn làm dáng vẻ, hắn tại La Tố làm việc lúc thuận theo ngồi quỳ chân tại hắn giữa hai chân cố gắng phun ra nuốt vào lấy La Tố tính khí dáng vẻ, hoặc là về sau La Tố không có cách nào thỏa mãn hắn cũng không có chút nào ai oán tại cha trước mặt dùng đồ chơi chơi mình bộ dáng. Hắn yêu đều lộ ra như vậy thật.

Đương nhiên, là. Về sau La Tố không có cách nào lại thỏa mãn hắn.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ qua mười năm lại mười năm, nam hài vóc người trở nên cao gầy, thành duy nhất bồi bạn hắn chân chính thê tử, làm tới ba người bọn hắn hài tử mẫu thân, nhưng vẫn là chói lọi niên kỷ. Mà nam hài cha đã không thể ức chế già.

La Tố là cái kia một mực phí công nỗ lực lưu lại hắn người. Bọn họ cũng đều biết Henri có bao nhiêu được hoan nghênh, mặc dù hắn tiểu thê tử nhìn đối những người khác không có chút nào mà thay đổi, dần dần lực bất tòng tâm La Tố vẫn là cảm nhận được uy hiếp.

Hắn từ bọn nhỏ dứt sữa không bao lâu liền đem bọn hắn đưa đi hảo hữu và thân thích nhà nuôi dưỡng, để tránh hắn cùng Henri bị quấy rầy, mấy năm trước lại từ nơi khác ôm đến một con chó tể làm bạn hắn, để cho hắn không đến mức quá tịch mịch. Khả thi đến nay nhật bữa tối trên bàn cơm nếu như không phải La Tố một mực cố gắng tìm kiếm chủ đề, nam hài khả năng từ đầu đến cuối sẽ không mở đầu nói một chữ; Mà La Tố biết là bởi vì có một lần hắn thật bởi vì Henri lạnh lùng dừng lại bữa tối đều không nói gì, đêm hôm đó bàn ăn thật đúng là chỉ còn lại dao nĩa đụng vào nhau thanh âm.

Chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc Henri vĩnh viễn đưa lưng về phía hắn nằm ngủ. Duy nhất ngoại lệ là mỗi lần tại bọn hắn nếm thử để Henri dùng tay, dùng hắn ấm áp miệng nhỏ hoặc là đem hắn vú lớn gạt ra một đạo rãnh sâu kẹp lấy La Tố côn thịt khuấy động, nó cũng bất quá bao lâu vừa mềm miên rủ xuống, Henri cũng sẽ không nói cái gì, hắn cũng không có biểu tình thất vọng, sẽ chỉ ôn nhu lại lạnh nhạt an ủi nói cha không quan hệ, sau đó ngạnh sinh sinh xem nhẹ mình trướng đến giọt sữa hai vú cùng nhếch lên non âm hành, ôm La Tố nằm xong.

Cho nên hắn rời đi. Tại ngày mùa hè ngày đầu tiên, Henri vụng trộm dắt hắn đã từng yêu cưỡi kia thớt tiểu Mã, trốn ra trang viên.

Hắn lái tiểu Mã chạy a, chạy a, một khắc cũng càng không ngừng đi đường. Hắn vượt qua vô số cái nằm tại lạ lẫm trên giường từ từ nhắm hai mắt nghe ngoài cửa sổ có hay không ngựa đuổi theo thanh âm, cuối cùng mỏi mệt đến chống đỡ không nổi ngủ ban đêm. Dạng này lặp lại lấy hơn mấy tháng, thẳng đến hắn đã đi tới nam bộ, cho là mình rốt cục có thể an tâm đi ngủ.

Ngày nào đó sáng sớm hắn tại quán trọ trên giường nhỏ tỉnh lại, mở mắt trông thấy giường ghế sa lon đối diện trên ghế ngồi La Tố cha.

Ta nghĩ ngươi đã chơi chán. La Tố nói, ngón tay hững hờ vuốt thủ trượng đỉnh chóp đầu ưng pho tượng.

Đáng thương Henri cứ như vậy bị nắm lấy tóc cầm lên đến, La Tố đem hắn lắc tại quán trọ gian phòng trên sàn nhà, đè ép eo của hắn trực tiếp dùng thủ trượng quán xuyên hắn. Vách trong bị mỏ ưng vừa đi vừa về phá xoa để nam hài đau đến phát run ngăn không được khóc lên thời điểm, cũng không có nghe thấy La Tố thở dài giống như hỏi hắn vì cái gì không thể ngoan một điểm.

La Tố nhìn ra được hắn bị mang về một tuần này trôi qua trong lòng run sợ. Hắn không còn biểu hiện ra trước đó quen có lạnh lùng, thậm chí có mấy lần muốn lấy lòng chủ động ôm ở hắn. Nhưng La Tố cũng không có làm cái gì. Hắn nhìn hắn tiểu sủng vật nhiều năm về sau đối với hắn lần nữa hiện ra thần phục, nhưng hắn hay là dùng đồng dạng ôn nhu cùng cưng chiều đối đãi hắn, cũng không hề đề cập tới quá khứ mấy tháng cùng ngày hôm trước trận kia bạo lực tình ái. Hắn có đôi khi cách rơi xuống đất pha lê nhìn Henri trên đồng cỏ đùa Carl chơi. Trước đó bị lấy tên gọi Carl chó con mấy năm ở giữa đã trưởng thành khỏe mạnh cỡ lớn chó, ngẫu nhiên nhào vào Henri trên thân lực đạo thậm chí để hắn nam hài không thể chống đỡ được.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm đó vừa tảng sáng thời điểm hắn đem Henri đánh thức, đem mê mang nam hài từ xoã tung trong chăn vớt ra trực tiếp cho hắn phủ thêm chuẩn bị xong da lông áo choàng đem hắn ôm ngang ra phòng ngủ.

Hắn ôm nam hài lên xe ngựa. Tại xe ngựa một đường xóc nảy bên trong nam hài dần dần tỉnh lại, hắn nhìn xem Henri dần dần tỉnh lại giống như ý thức được bọn hắn địa phương muốn đi, liền hỏi, ngươi biết chúng ta muốn đi đâu sao?

Henri khéo léo trả lời, đi trên núi, năm nay đến cuộc đi săn mùa thu thời tiết, cha.

Xóc nảy xe ngựa đứng tại một mảnh cánh rừng biên giới. La Tố ôm hắn xuống xe ngựa lại đem hắn buông ra. Đáng thương nam hài cứ như vậy đi chân đất đứng tại trên đồng cỏ, sương sớm cùng bùn đất lạnh buốt hôn lấy lòng bàn chân của hắn. Henri nghe thấy La Tố lại một lần nữa gọi hắn nam hài.

Nam hài, ta cho ngươi một cơ hội rời đi ta. 

Nhưng ở cái này trước đó ngươi cần mình còn rơi ngươi thiếu ân tình. Những cái kia ta thay ngươi cự tuyệt qua chia sẻ cho bọn hắn các lão gia muốn đền bù. Cho nên ngươi là năm nay cuộc đi săn mùa thu con mồi, mà chúng ta tới trước được trước.

Đi thôi.

......

Cha của hắn mà nhìn xem hắn, trong ánh mắt là rõ ràng trục xuất.

Nam hài co cẳng chạy vào rừng cây. Da lông áo choàng từ vừa mới tiến rừng cây lúc liền chạc cây cạo mất, cuối thu trong rừng không khí lồng tại chóp mũi của hắn, mỗi lần hô hấp đều mang ra một đoàn mỏng manh sương mù. Hắn đương nhiên biết nhiều năm qua vì La Tố cản mất nhiều ít ngấp nghé cùng rình mò, quá khứ hắn chỉ là hoàn toàn không cần cân nhắc hậu quả —— Hậu quả nếu không là hoàn toàn sẽ không phát sinh, nếu không sẽ lấy gấp mười gấp trăm lần cường độ phản phệ. Ai sẽ cảm tưởng bị phản phệ hậu quả đâu.

Hắn dần dần bước vào trước đó chưa hề tiếp cận qua rừng cây chỗ sâu. Tráng kiện rễ cây bàn 乣 Trên mặt đất, lá kim cùng lá kim ở giữa tĩnh mịch đến đáng sợ. Carvel cẩn thận phòng ngừa dẫm lên bất luận cái gì đoạn nhánh, bắt đầu chân chính sợ lên. Hắn đương nhiên lập tức liền sẽ bị tìm tới, mà trước mắt hắn lâm vào một loại tình cảnh lưỡng nan —— Nếu như hắn thành công trì hoãn thời gian, càng muộn bị tìm tới, các lão gia chỗ thực hiện hình phạt sẽ trở nên càng nghiêm khắc; Nhưng hắn cũng không có làm tốt bị tìm tới chuẩn bị, vô luận như thế nào bị tìm tới hạ tràng cũng sẽ không tốt.

Nhưng hắn nên nghĩ đến. Hai mươi năm trước hắn trêu chọc La Tố Crow thời điểm liền nên nghĩ tới tất cả khả năng khiến người bất an hậu quả.

Bỗng nhiên hắn nghe được nhánh cây gãy mất bộp một tiếng.

Henri vội vàng quay đầu, trông thấy đúng là nhà mình thu ruộng chó. Nó có phải là không có bị La Tố buộc tốt vòng cổ mình lần theo mùi tìm tới? Hắc Carl! Hắn ngồi xuống ôm lấy hướng hắn chạy tới cẩu cẩu, chó chỉ nhiệt độ cơ thể xuyên thấu qua khinh bạc váy ngủ truyền đến, hắn thoáng chốc cảm nhận được một trận nhẹ nhõm: Là cha quên dắt tốt ngươi sao?

Hình thể to lớn cẩu cẩu đột nhiên dùng sức bổ nhào hắn, hai con chân trước đặt tại ngực của hắn trên vú, lớn tiếng sủa loạn.

Cuối cùng hắn đang nghe bốn phía truyền đến càng ngày càng vang tiếng bước chân lúc dần dần ý thức được giãy dụa phí công. Hắn là cái kia không có đồng minh con mồi. Henri tuyệt vọng nhắm mắt lại lúc nghe thấy được rốt cục đuổi tới đám thợ săn ảo não phàn nàn. Bọn hắn mắng, vẫn là cho La Tố lão tiểu tử này cho vượt lên trước, đây không phải gian lận sao? Nhà hắn chó thay thế hắn đi săn, đương nhiên so tất cả mọi người càng chiếm tiện nghi! Bọn hắn nói, đem hắn ném ra rừng cây.

Henri cuộn tròn lấy thân thể ghé vào lạnh buốt trên đồng cỏ, đám thợ săn vây quanh hắn vòng thành một vòng. Carl ở bên cạnh hắn nôn nóng đổi tới đổi lui sủa inh lên. Váy ngủ cũng đang bị bắt dắt ra rừng cây trên đường bị xé mở, tất cả mọi người nhìn chằm chằm hắn trơn bóng lưng cùng đùi. Hắn nghe thấy La Tố nói, đã dạng này, Henri đem thuộc về Carl, ta luôn luôn công bằng, cho nên xin mọi người chứng kiến.

Nam hài cảm giác trong lỗ tai ông ông, hắn chống lên thân trên nhìn về phía mình cha. Cha cũng không có đáp lại ánh mắt của hắn.

Henri lấy chính đối La Tố tư thế bị bắt lại hai tay ghé vào trên đầu gối của hắn, mềm non cái mông nhổng lên thật cao, hai chân mở, màu đỏ thẫm thịt hoa cùng hiện ra dính chặt quang trạch hậu môn bại lộ tại các lão gia ánh mắt phía dưới —— Bọn hắn ngồi tại La Tố chung quanh, đem nam hài vây ở vòng tròn bên trong. Henri khống chế không nổi có chút run rẩy rẩy.

Carl tại phía sau hắn nôn nóng bất an đi qua đi lại, mũi một mực ngửi ngửi hãm sâu giữa đùi bên trong. La Tố vượt qua lưng của hắn trực tiếp tại hắn thư huyệt bên trong cắm vào ba ngón tay, nhanh chóng đút vào. Đối tình ái quá quen thuộc thân thể dễ dàng lên phản ứng, Henri bị ngón tay chơi đến run rẩy sập eo, cả thân cùng bên mặt dán tại trên mặt đất, hai tay nhưng vẫn là bị La Tố nắm lấy đặt ở trên đầu gối của hắn, chỉ còn hai bên mông bự nhô lên cao cao, mười phần chó cái hiến tế tư thế. La Tố hai ngón tay đem hắn đầy đặn âm thần đẩy ra đến cực hạn, còn lại ở trong cơ thể hắn ngón giữa cao tần không ngừng đâm hắn điểm mẫn cảm, chỉ hai phút Henri tiếng kêu liền bắt đầu từ liên miên trở nên khàn giọng. Bị cha dễ dàng như vậy tấn công đến đã mất đi thần chí nam hài toàn thân hiện ra màu hồng, đã nửa mất đi ý thức cọ lấy dưới thân thô ráp mặt đất, từng bởi vì sinh dục cho bú lại bị cha cấm chỉ ngừng sữa vú lớn đầu bị lề mề rách da, màu trắng sữa tươi cùng tia máu màu đỏ cọ đến nam hài toàn bộ núm vú đều là. Chỉ từ khẽ nhíu mày mà thất thần biểu lộ đến gõ, ai cũng sẽ không nói hắn tại trận này gian ô bên trong là bị ép buộc một phương. Vô luận là ai kê ba làm tiến trong thân thể của hắn gây rối, vô luận là làm tiến hắn cái nào huyệt hoặc là hắn sung mãn bờ môi, Henri cuối cùng đều sẽ đưa chúng nó biến thành một trận hợp gian.

La Tố rút ra ngón tay lúc Henri thư huyệt phát ra bùm một tiếng, hắn toàn bộ giữa đùi đã trở nên ẩm ướt nính không chịu nổi, cốt cốt chảy ra dâm thủy thậm chí thuận hắn khẽ ngẩng đầu phấn nộn tính khí không ngừng nhỏ xuống, mà cỗ này thân thể mềm mại chủ nhân phảng phất đã bị vây ở cao trào dư vị cùng tuần hoàn bên trong không cách nào thoát thân. La Tố tại hắn một bên khe mông bên trên lau sạch sẽ trên ngón tay dâm dịch, lại đánh cái hô lên vỗ vỗ một bên khác khe mông.

Uông! Chó chỉ vang dội tiếng rống là đáp lại, Carl cực nhanh ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi xích lại gần, chân trước vô chương pháp nâng lên đến đặt tại nam hài trên mông, tuyết trắng thịt mềm bị ép ra một điểm lõm. Henri có chút hừ một tiếng, tựa hồ thần chí có chỗ khôi phục ngẩng lên đầu. Nhưng Carl rất mau đem hai con chân trước đều nhào tới nam hài phía sau lưng, sáng sớm hoàn toàn cương chó âm hành dữ tợn tại nó dưới hông lay động. Chó chỉ hình thể cơ hồ là nam hài gấp hai lớn, Carl toàn bộ nằm sấp đặt ở trên người của cậu bé đem hắn hoàn toàn khép lại, một bên lè lưỡi liếm láp lấy Henri sau cái cổ cùng phần lưng. Vẫn như cũ duy trì mông bự cao cao mân mê tư thế, Henri tại Carl trắng đen xen kẽ da lông phía dưới chỉ lộ ra mảnh nhỏ địa quang khiết tuyết trắng trơn mềm làn da cùng chướng bụng buông xuống cái vú.

Carl là thông minh cẩu cẩu, nó tìm tới chính xác lối vào cũng không có hoa bao lâu —— Huống chi kia hoa huyệt đã bị triệt triệt để để thao mở, chính lúc mở lúc đóng muốn ngậm lấy càng nhiều càng lớn kê ba. To lớn chó âm hành phốc phốc địt vào Henri chặt khít âm đạo bên trong nhanh chóng kiểm tra thí điểm. Bị kẹt ngươi triệt để thao xuyên trong nháy mắt Henri ngẩng đầu lên kêu khóc ra, nhưng liền kia kêu khóc đều chỉ đến một nửa liền bị ép đổi góc bị chó đực nhanh chóng thao làm mang chạy âm điệu, biến thành đứt quãng vỡ vụn dâm khiếu. Phát tình Carl không ngừng không có kết cấu gì đâm vào chặt khít âm đạo, ngẫu nhiên sát qua điểm mẫn cảm nhưng càng nhiều sát qua kiều nộn vách trong, kia vỡ vụn thanh âm dần dần đổi giọng, để cho người ta không phân rõ Carl dưới thân chó cái đến cùng là bị thao đau đớn vẫn là sảng đến không cách nào ngôn ngữ.

La Tố nâng lên Henri cái cằm, trông thấy hắn đã bị cắm vào nhanh đã mất đi thần chí, nước bọt thuận khóe miệng nhỏ xuống, có chút đang nhắm mắt lông mi run rẩy. Một giây trước tựa hồ vẫn không thiết đủ mà run lên lấy eo Carl bỗng nhiên ngừng lại, khép tại Henri trên thân tư thế duy trì nửa phút. Henri lại đột nhiên giống lấy lại tinh thần giống như bắt đầu giãy dụa cái mông nghẹn ngào, tại bị thao mở về sau lần thứ nhất biểu hiện được muốn né ra chó chỉ. Nhưng Carl không nhúc nhích áp chế càng chặt hơn, nam hài ô ô giãy dụa lấy không cách nào né ra lại dần dần yên tĩnh trở lại. La Tố biết kia là loài chó âm hành kẹt tại tử cung của hắn miệng thành kết, chính càng không ngừng hướng tử cung của hắn bích đổ vào lấy chó tinh dịch.

Mà Henri tại liên tiếp tinh thần khẩn trương cùng cuồng loạn trong cao triều tại triệt để đã hôn mê trước đó mơ mơ hồ hồ nghĩ đến, từ nay về sau hắn cứ như vậy thoát đi La Tố trở thành Carl chó cái, về sau có thể hay không sinh hạ một tổ Carl hài tử đâu.

I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do)completist, ventties  
Summary:

Ta biết ngươi   
Lấy thanh đồng xương cốt   
Sói răng nhọn   
Đúc thành hắn   
Ta biết ngươi   
Muốn để hắn trở thành   
Vũ dũng người   
Một chiến sĩ   
Một vị anh hùng   
Nhưng thanh đồng cũng sẽ bị bóp méo   
Răng sói cũng sẽ không còn sắc bén   
Nhưng ta không muốn gặp hắn vỡ vụn   
Tựa như quá khứ bên trong những cái kia già nua, khốn đốn cùng gân mệt kiệt lực.  
-@thatisparadoxical via justakansasboy (on tumblr)

Bruce Đem bờ môi khắc ở trên mu bàn tay của hắn, Clark Liền để hắn hôn, nhếch miệng lên có chút tiếu dung.  
Clark Cùng hắn tiếu dung đồng dạng, sáng tỏ, loá mắt; Như mặt trời thiêu đốt lấy hắn. Đây là cỡ nào không tầm thường phân đều, hắn tựa hồ là trong mọi người nhất giống nhân loại; Coi như nhân gian lờ mờ, hắn cũng đầy mang hi vọng, vĩnh viễn nhìn xem vạn vật tốt nhất dáng vẻ   
Sau đó hắn xuyên qua bầu trời; Phi tốc xẹt qua màu xanh đỏ trong chớp mắt liền không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm. Cặp mắt của hắn phát ra nhiệt năng xạ tuyến, kỳ dị hô hấp có thể dập tắt hỏa diễm. Sau đó hắn huy quyền mãnh kích —— So Bruce Kỹ xảo ưu việt nắm đấm càng trí mạng.  
Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?  
Hắn đem Clark Kéo đến thêm gần, ngươi.  
Notes:

Tiêu đề vẫn như cũ đến từ Fall Out Boy The Last Of The Real Ones

Trước đó you are the sun and I' m just the planets (spinning around you) Hạ thiên, nhưng cũng có thể làm độc lập chương tiết đọc.  
Work Text:

Cùng ta nói một chút cái kia truyền thuyết đi

Truyền thuyết mặt trời yêu tha thiết mặt trăng

Hắn mỗi đêm tử vong

Chỉ vì để nàng hô hấp

Clark Là ngày mùa hè phần lớn đều nóng rực và rộn ràng nhốn nháo. Là Smallville Rộng lớn màu vàng xanh lá đồng ruộng theo gió đong đưa. Là bắt đầu mùa đông ngày đầu tiên rét lạnh mang đến sắc bén nhói nhói. Hắn là tại dài dằng dặc, mệt mỏi một ngày kết thúc lúc về tổ an tâm cùng trấn an.

Hắn là Bruce Lung lay quá cao lâu lúc sượt qua người gió táp. Hắn là chảy xiết tại hắn động mạch bên trong adrenalin, là hắn mang theo vận luật kiên định nhịp tim. Hắn đã là mặt trời giấu tại đường chân trời phía dưới lúc trong ngõ tối nguy hiểm, cũng là tảng sáng đạo thứ nhất sắc trời.

Clark Là mộng cảnh cũng là ác mộng. Giấc mộng kia để Bruce Toàn thân mồ hôi ẩm ướt kinh thở gấp tỉnh lại, để hắn nhớ không rõ trong tiềm thức tranh cảnh, để hắn chỉ nhớ rõ nó kiêm hữu mỹ lệ cùng đáng sợ. Hắn là ca đàm lâm vào khốn cảnh lúc một đường thiêu đốt yết hầu Whisky; Dù cho nam nhân này đối nàng hiểu rõ, nàng uốn lượn đường đi như cũ khiến người mê hoặc.

Tại ca đàm hai mươi năm. Ngươi biết nhiều ít người tốt? Nhiều ít người một mực là người tốt?

Clark Là rơi vào hắn che kín vết sẹo trên da hôn cùng hung ác gặm cắn, là dao động hai tay một chút xíu mơn trớn hắn có thể cảm giác được hết thảy.Bruce Đem hắn đẩy ngã trên giường, áo choàng trải tại dưới thân thể của hắn.

Hắn là hắn chiến phục bên trên xanh đậm, là trên chân trường ngoa ngưng đỏ. Hi vọng biểu tượng từ trên bầu trời rơi xuống.

Clark Là hắn tại vũ hội cùng tiệc tối bên trên xuyên không vừa vặn nhàm chán trang phục chính thức. Giấu ở nặng nề dàn khung kính mắt sau khôn khéo tính toán ánh mắt. Hắn là hắn bưng cả đêm Champagne; Lướt qua liền thôi.

Hắn là ca đàm thị hắc ám mặt đối lập, mà phần lớn đều quang minh nhưng cũng không đủ hình dung hắn.

Nhưng thế giới, hắn trút xuống quá nhiều yêu thương thậm chí nguyện vì chi hi sinh toàn bộ thế giới có lẽ vừa mới đủ.

Clark Chăm chú ôm hắn, hai tay từ cánh tay của hắn chuyển qua lồng ngực, đặt ở hắn hối hả nhảy lên trong trái tim.

Hắn là làm hắn trúng đạn lúc che kín áo choàng. Hắn là chưa đủ may mắn xuyên thấu áo giáp đạn, là rơi vào hắn quai hàm xương cùng trên lồng ngực nắm đấm đốt ngón tay. Hắn là địch nhân sát tinh, là tên điên cười to, là tất cả không biết chi vật câu đố cùng đáp án.

Tại mặc vào bộ thứ nhất chiến phục lúc, hắn trở thành quang minh cùng nặng nề đặt cạnh nhau. Hắn là khải Fura vuốt ve, là hắn rèn đúc kim loại —— Vì thủ hộ mà sinh; Mà mang theo vặn vẹo ẩn dụ ý nghĩ, muốn thẳng tắp hủy diệt hắn hạch tâm.

Clark Là bàn tay hắn phía dưới mềm mại làn da. Rên rỉ tên của hắn, hắn có thể uốn cong sắt thép tay —— Có thể để thế giới thần phục thu nạp vũ trụ tay —— Bóp lấy bờ vai của hắn, móng tay xẹt qua da của hắn lưu lại nhô lên vết tích. Ôm ấp lấy Bruce Một đường càng ngày càng thấp tại thân thể của hắn bên trên lưu lại nóng hổi hôn.

Hắn là tại nàng ẩn thân tại mặt trời bóng lưng trước đó cuối cùng một tuyến ánh trăng.

Hắn xinh đẹp như vậy. Đẹp đến nỗi nhìn thẳng hắn người thụ thương.

Là hắn lực lượng, Bruce Tự nhủ. Quá mức lực lượng cường đại. Đủ để dễ như trở bàn tay phá hủy toàn nhân loại nguyên thủy lực lượng. Hắn từng gặp. Hắn lấy không chịu nổi ý nghĩ ước đoán qua.

Nếu như chúng ta tin tưởng hắn có một phần trăm có thể là địch nhân của chúng ta, chúng ta cũng nên xem như là vô cùng xác thực không thể nghi ngờ...... Chúng ta nhất định phải hủy diệt hắn.

Hiện tại hắn biết không phải là. Không phải là bởi vì lực lượng. Xưa nay không là. Là bởi vì cái này sinh linh thể nội mọc ra nhân tính, nhưng hắn thậm chí không phải nhân loại.

Kia là quá khứ.

Hiện tại, liền liền Batman cũng biết đến nên thừa nhận sai lầm thời điểm.

Tiếng thở dốc tiếng vọng ở bên hồ trong biệt thự, ngón tay quấn quanh lấy tóc của hắn.Bruce Ngửa đầu, trong mắt màu nâu xám cùng hắn nửa mở màu lam gặp nhau, kia là cho dù dùng Kansas ôn nhu nhất nhất thanh tịnh bầu trời đều không thể bằng được nhan sắc.

Bruce.

Sau đó hắn nâng lên thân thể, đầu lưỡi mang theo vô cùng thành kính, lấy một cái sâu sắc cuồng nhiệt hôn tách ra hắn lẩm bẩm lấy kêu gọi tên hắn đôi môi, bởi vì hắn tính là gì —— Hắn tính là gì có thể cự tuyệt giống Clark Dạng này người mời.

Hắn là thôn phệ trang viên ngọn lửa cuồng bạo; Trong trí nhớ niên kỉ phục một năm, bồi bạn một đời lại một đời người cỏ cây nham thạch —— Phá thành mảnh nhỏ. Những cái kia điêu tàn —— Đã điêu tàn.

Wayne Nhà trang viên cũng dạng này điêu tàn.

Hắn là phế tích bên trong mưa lớn mưa to. Hắn là mọi người thắp sáng con dơi đèn lúc tinh hỏa.

Clark Là ca đàm mưa to trong đêm bắn nổ thiểm điện cùng oanh minh tiếng sấm. Mà xem như bất tường biểu tượng núp tại thành thị chỗ cao Thạch Tượng Quỷ bên trên, lấy nhân loại có thể cung cấp tối cao tư thái thủ hộ lấy nàng Bruce Không phải sẽ nhượng bộ người. Hắn là cò súng bị bóp đường cong, là đạn phi tốc bay về phía bia ngắm lúc khàn giọng.

Hắn là trân châu đánh rãnh thoát nước tiếng vang; Lối đi bộ bên trên vết máu.

Hắn ở trước đó chưa bao giờ thấy qua hắn. Ta biết ngươi phục sinh ta không phải là bởi vì thích ta.

Ta không phải là không có ——

Không, không phải. Ta phục sinh ngươi là bởi vì ——

Bruce Chưa hề nói ra miệng.

Hết thảy cũng thay đổi. Hắn từ trên trời giáng xuống; Chúng thần ném hạ lôi điện; Người vô tội mất đi tuyên bố.

Hắn so ta càng giống nhân loại.

Clark Đổi tư thế, nằm ở trên người hắn, thế là Bruce Ngửa mặt nằm. Hắn chậm rãi tại hắn trên trán ấn xuống một nụ hôn, tại trên bả vai hắn vết sẹo ấn xuống một nụ hôn. Hắn hôn hắn, Bruce Rên rỉ, mang theo kén ngón tay cắm vào hắn nồng đậm màu đen tóc quăn.

Hắn là Ả Rập trên bán đảo như lửa nắng gắt nhiệt độ. Hắn là bị bóng đen dính dấp cơ bắp ngọt ngào lại tê liệt đau nhức; Chỉ mong hắn trở thành nắng gắt bản thân.

Hắn là khoảng cách mặt trời gang tấc nhiệt độ, mà hắn cũng vui vẻ tiếp nhận tất cả đốt bị thương.

Bruce Nâng lên thân thể, đem một cái tay đặt ở Clark Sau lưng. Cánh tay của hắn trên vai của hắn họa vòng, Clark Dùng cái trán chống đỡ lấy trán của hắn, nhắm hai mắt.

Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?

Hắn đem Clark Kéo đến thêm gần, ngươi.

Clark Là hắn áo choàng đỏ thẫm, là ban thưởng người hi vọng lại quán chú sợ hãi cảnh tượng —— Hắn dễ như trở bàn tay. Hắn là tinh cầu nhật báo trong phòng kế trang giấy tiếng vang xào xạc, tỉ mỉ phí sức hỗn hợp câu chữ lấy truyền lại chân tướng cùng chính nghĩa.

Hắn là hắn trải qua nhiều năm viết liền cố sự. Du đãng thế gian từng giây từng phút cả ngày lẫn đêm. Hắn là tất cả hắn cứu vớt qua người; Cũng là tất cả hắn hi vọng có thể cứu người.

Hắn là tại bị lúc cần phải liền cam đoan thu liễm trọng quyền. Hắn là mỗi một cái uy hiếp thu dưỡng hắn tinh cầu mặt người lâm trí mạng công kích.

Hắn là cặp kia thấu thị hết thảy con mắt phát ra nhiệt năng xạ tuyến, nhưng hắn đồng dạng là trong ánh mắt lý giải; Cặp mắt kia lam đến không thuộc về cái tinh cầu này.

Hắn là báo chí mỗi một cái đầu đầu, mà thiên hoa loạn trụy tu từ lại không đủ để miêu tả hắn so thế giới này càng vĩ đại dáng vẻ.

Thế giới cần siêu nhân...... Liên minh cần Clark.

Bruce Đem dấu son môi bên trên mu bàn tay của hắn, Clark Liền để hắn như thế án lấy, khóe miệng hiện lên nho nhỏ mỉm cười.

Clark Đem chân quấn lên eo của hắn lúc hắn run rẩy, bờ mông lẫn nhau ma sát. Đặt ở sau lưng của hắn tay đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn.

Nói với ta đi, Bruce. Nói cho ta.

Ta đã cho ngươi một cái hứa hẹn.

Clark Hướng hắn cười, như thế lóa mắt sáng tỏ, nếu như hai năm trước hướng Bruce Triển lộ cái nụ cười này, hắn có thể sẽ như vậy quay người, là như thế này.

Sau đó, Bruce Đem nhìn chằm chằm phòng ngủ trên sàn nhà khôi giáp màu đen cùng lam đỏ dệt liệu. Có lẽ khi đó, hắn cũng sẽ mỉm cười.

Thẳng đến hắn trông thấy hắn không có chút nào tức giận đổ vào nơi đó, sâu xa vết thương xé rách bộ ngực của hắn. Thẳng đến hắn trông thấy hắn quan tài, bi thống cũng không theo trông về phía xa khoảng cách làm nhạt.

Thẳng đến hắn về sau ý thức được Nhân loại như cũ thiện lương .

Clark Dùng áo choàng che bao lấy mình kêu khóc, tại Bruce Dùng đầu lưỡi mở ra hắn lúc cắn vải vóc.

Cầu ngươi. Cầu ngươi.Bruce.

Bruce Đầu lưỡi động đến nhanh hơn, tiến vào hắn có thể đạt tới chỗ sâu nhất; Hai tay bắt lấy Clark Bờ mông đem hắn kéo đến thêm gần.Clark Giãy động lấy, hướng về sau duỗi ra tay xuyên qua Bruce Nồng đậm tóc, cầu ngươi.

A, đương nhiên, Đương nhiên, Clark. Như ngươi mong muốn.

Hắn là không cần lại mang theo bản bút ký bên trên viết ngoáy vẽ xấu. Phỏng vấn bên trong biết rõ còn cố hỏi vấn đề. Là không cẩn thận rơi xuống bút máy, vụng về ngụy trang.

Clark Cùng nụ cười của hắn đồng dạng, sáng tỏ, loá mắt; Giống như mặt trời thiêu đốt lấy hắn. Đây là cỡ nào không tầm thường phân đều, hắn là trong mọi người nhất giống nhân loại; Coi như thế gian lờ mờ, hắn cũng đầy mang hi vọng, vĩnh viễn nhìn xem vạn vật tốt nhất dáng vẻ.

Sau đó hắn xuyên qua bầu trời; Phi tốc xẹt qua màu xanh đỏ trong chớp mắt liền không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm. Cặp mắt của hắn phát ra nhiệt năng xạ tuyến, kỳ dị hô hấp có thể dập tắt hỏa diễm. Sau đó hắn huy quyền mãnh kích —— So Bruce Kỹ xảo ưu việt nắm đấm càng trí mạng.

Thế là Bruce Ý thức được hắn là thiên thần.

Hắn tồn tại là cỡ nào không giống bình thường lại xinh đẹp động lòng người.

Clark Thở hào hển, tại Bruce Hôn lên hắn cái cổ lúc quay đầu; Hắn mút vào gặm cắn, ở trên người hắn lưu lại một chuỗi ấn ký —— Dù cho bọn chúng không cách nào bảo trì quá lâu.

Nhanh một chút ——Clark Thúc giục, dùng chân đem hắn câu đến thêm gần, hắn nắm lấy áo choàng tay nắm chặt, nhanh, Bruce. Dùng sức , ta sẽ không bị thao xấu.

Bruce Thở hào hển yên tâm; Hắn rất động địa càng lúc càng nhanh, Càng ngày càng dùng sức , tựa như Clark Muốn như thế. Hắn là đối; Hắn sẽ không hư.

Nhưng ta có lẽ sẽ.

Bruce Không nói gì, hắn chỉ cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, truy đuổi vũ trụ biên giới.

Hắn là siêu hợp Bruce Khẩu vị vui sướng Thần ở giữa chào hỏi. Hắn là cùng Barry Cùng một chỗ làm ra để Bruce Bật cười ngốc ngốc đùa ác.

Hắn là đối kháng Diana Lúc núi lở đá nứt trọng quyền, cùng Arthur Ôn hòa lại tinh tế trò chuyện, đương Victor Muốn một người ở tại nơi hẻo lánh lúc, sự xuất hiện của hắn sẽ mang đến an tâm.

Đối Alfred Tới nói hắn là vui sướng cùng cảm kích, nhất là hắn sẽ đem Bruce Kéo vào phòng bếp để hắn ăn cơm thật ngon. Hắn là hang động trong bóng tối bất diệt sáng rực.

Clark Là tên hắn vỡ vụn nghẹn ngào. Hắn giữa ngón tay tóc quăn run rẩy, tại vui thích bên trong hắn cong lưng lên sống lưng.

Clark Là nhốt chặt cánh tay của hắn, thúc giục hắn phóng thích. Vạn vật ôn nhu nói nhỏ. Hắn tai tóc mai mềm mại cánh môi.

Clark Là bên cạnh hắn nhiệt độ cùng an ủi, là tại ban đêm thủ hộ ca đàm, ngày ở giữa ngăn cản thế giới bị biển lửa nuốt hết lúc lĩnh hắn về nhà chỉ riêng.

Từng có một quãng thời gian...... Quá khứ thời gian. Khi đó có hay không rảnh sự vật...... Kim cương thuần túy.

Rừng rậm cùng hồ nước bình tĩnh còn quấn bọn hắn, trong lúc nhất thời, thế giới an bình

El Mismoventties  
Summary:

Clark Tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện mình nằm tại một cái lạ lẫm gian phòng. Hắn chậm rãi chống đỡ thân trên ngồi dậy, cảm thấy đầu đau muốn nứt. Ngoài cửa sổ lạ lẫm sơn hải, gian phòng bên trong lạ lẫm hương vị.

Một tên khác Alpha Hương vị lưu lại đang đệm chăn ở giữa tiếp tục tính kích thích lấy thần kinh của hắn.Clark Giơ tay lên vuốt vuốt mặt, mới phát hiện mình nhiệt độ cơ thể thấp đủ cho giống mới từ tủ lạnh đông lạnh tầng bưng ra đồng dạng. Xảy ra chuyện gì? Hắn từ không trung rơi xuống...... Hắn lúc đầu phải bay đi cô độc thành lũy. Nhưng tại bởi vì thể nội va chạm tin tức tố cùng lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để hắn dần dần đã mất đi ý thức. Hắn rơi hướng về phía hải dương. Trên thế giới này có người có thể từ đại dương trung tâm cứu lên một cái kẻ rớt nước sao?

Đột nhiên một trận rất nhỏ buồn nôn, hắn bịt miệng lại.Clark Bất an đè lên huyệt Thái Dương, lại nghĩ tới trong bụng hài tử. May mà nó tựa hồ cũng không lo ngại.

Kia là hắn cùng Bruce Wayne .  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Clark Chạy trốn.

Bởi vì vốn không nên dạng này.

Clark Tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện mình nằm tại một cái lạ lẫm gian phòng.

Hắn chậm rãi chống đỡ thân trên ngồi dậy, cảm thấy đầu đau muốn nứt. Ngoài cửa sổ lạ lẫm sơn hải, gian phòng bên trong lạ lẫm hương vị.

Một tên khác Alpha Hương vị lưu lại đang đệm chăn ở giữa tiếp tục tính kích thích lấy thần kinh của hắn.Clark Giơ tay lên vuốt vuốt mặt, mới phát hiện mình nhiệt độ cơ thể thấp đủ cho giống mới từ tủ lạnh đông lạnh tầng bưng ra đồng dạng.

Xảy ra chuyện gì? Hắn từ không trung rơi xuống...... Hắn lúc đầu phải bay đi cô độc thành lũy. Nhưng tại bởi vì thể nội va chạm tin tức tố cùng lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để hắn dần dần đã mất đi ý thức. Hắn rơi hướng về phía hải dương. Trên thế giới này có người có thể từ đại dương trung tâm cứu lên một cái kẻ rớt nước sao? Đột nhiên một trận rất nhỏ buồn nôn, hắn bịt miệng lại.

Clark Bất an đè lên huyệt Thái Dương, lại nghĩ tới trong bụng hài tử. May mà nó tựa hồ cũng không lo ngại.

Kia là hắn cùng Bruce Wayne .

Ba tháng trước hắn lấy phóng viên thân phận tham gia Lex Luthor Từ thiện tiệc rượu, lại ngoài ý muốn nghe thấy được một cái bí mật. Hắn nghe thấy Batman cùng quản gia bên tai mạch bên trong nói chuyện. Hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, âm thanh nguyên phương hướng đứng đấy Bruce Wayne. Hắn xa xa nhìn xem cái sau chạy đi dưới mặt đất tầng phòng bếp, quyết định theo sau tìm tòi hư thực.

Ngày đó chuyện phát sinh không thể được xưng tụng là hắn sơ sẩy, nhưng tạo thành hậu quả hoàn toàn chính xác cũng sinh ra ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng. Mấy ngày nay vừa lúc là hắn dậy sóng kỳ, nhưng hắn giống thường ngày ra cửa. Hắn tại dậy sóng ngày đầu tiên tiêm vào ngăn trở tề —— Bọn chúng có thể cách ly tin tức tố phát tán, có thể miễn cưỡng cam đoan bình thường sinh hoạt công việc, nhưng cũng sẽ không làm tình dục biến mất; Hiện tại Omega Cũng rất khó thu hoạch được chân chính có thể ngăn trở phát tình ức chế tề, nhưng cái này chưa hề bối rối qua hắn —— Làm khắc tinh chi tử, ngăn trở tề thường thường với hắn mà nói đã phi thường đủ —— Hắn có được siêu việt thường nhân ý chí lực, cũng sẽ không bị nhân loại Alpha Tin tức tố ảnh hưởng, tại dậy sóng tiến đến lúc, ngoại trừ buổi chiều sẽ đưa ra hai giờ chơi nhiều một chơi mình, hắn ngày ở giữa công việc cùng ngụy trang thân phận sẽ không nhận ảnh hưởng chút nào.

Nhưng hắn như thế nào cũng không nghĩ đến chính là, đêm hôm đó hắn sẽ gặp phải một cái cường đại đến đủ để ảnh hưởng hắn Alpha. Ngăn trở tề để hắn bắt giữ mùi năng lực trở nên trì độn, chờ hắn đại não ý thức được mình đã bị đối phương tin tức tố áp chế thời điểm, hắn bởi vì dậy sóng mà phù phiếm bước chân đã một cước đạp hụt thang lầu, ngã tiến cái kia phản ứng cực nhanh Alpha Trong ngực.

Hắn vội vàng nắm lấy bả vai của đối phương đứng thẳng, lui hai bước lại khiếp sợ nghe được trên người hắn ẩn ẩn mang theo bị động phát tình tin tức tố hương vị. Hắn ngăn trở tề bắt đầu mất hiệu lực. Hắn muốn người theo dõi tại thân mật đến nguy hiểm trong khoảng cách nhìn xem hắn nói: Ta vừa rồi tại trong đại sảnh đã nhìn thấy ngươi.

Hắn lắc đầu, nhưng đại não giống như là bị ném vào cà phê nóng kẹo đường, hòa tan vào phát ra ngọt ngào khí tức.

Thật xin lỗi Wayne Tiên sinh, ta không phải cố ý đụng vào ngài, nhưng ta hiện tại có chút không tiện, ngài có thể để cho ta......

Bruce Một phát bắt được cánh tay của hắn. Bọn hắn mới vừa rồi cùng ta nói ngươi là tinh cầu nhật báo phóng viên, một cái Beta?

Đối, tiên sinh, ta......

Ta không tin. Bọn hắn nói bởi vì ngươi chưa từng có phát qua tình. Ngươi không giống như là Omega, cũng không giống là Alpha, cho nên chỉ có thể là Beta. Nhưng nhìn nhìn ngươi bây giờ......Bruce Tay dán lên hắn mặt, ngươi trở nên rất bỏng.

Clark Không cách nào động đậy. Hắn đè nén gấp rút thở dốc, chinh lăng mà nhìn xem đối phương con mắt màu xám, tại công chúng trường hợp không thể ức chế cảm giác được bí ẩn nhất địa phương bắt đầu bài tiết ra cái gì, nhân ướt quần lót.

Tiên sinh......Clark Rốt cục có thể nói ra câu nói đầu tiên, Bruce Một phút trước đó cường hoành cắn lên hắn bờ môi, liếm láp, mút lấy Omega Đáng thương đầu lưỡi. Nhưng hắn không cách nào cự tuyệt, càng không cách nào ngăn cản. Tựa như hắn té ngã tại trong ngực hắn lúc không cách nào đi ra, bị hắn bắt lấy cánh tay lúc không cách nào tránh thoát, bị hắn ôm ngang lên đi hướng trên lầu khách phòng lúc không cách nào động đậy đồng dạng. Không gì làm không được khắc tinh chi tử, tựa hồ trời sinh liền đối diện trước cái này phàm nhân Alpha Vô kế khả thi.

Muốn sao?Bruce Từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn, quần áo trong đã bị xé mở lộ ra đầy đặn sữa thịt cùng sưng núm vú, đai lưng giải một nửa, hạ thân đã đỡ lấy một cái bọc nhỏ. Hắn đẩy ra Omega Ý đồ kẹp chặt đùi, cách vải vóc đưa tay mơn trớn hắn sau huyệt, cái mông của ngươi đã ướt đến đem quần Tây thẩm thấu a.

Ta......Clark Vô ý thức lắc đầu, ánh mắt giống như ướt tiêu, lông mi bị nước mắt dính thành một đám một đám, bờ môi bởi vì hung ác hôn trở nên có chút sưng, dính lấy nước bọt sáng lấp lánh.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, lý trí của hắn đã mất đi quyền chủ đạo, tình cảm cùng tin tức tố chiếm cứ đầu óc của hắn.

Ta......Clark Run rẩy hướng Bruce Đưa tay ra cánh tay.

Bruce Giang rộng ra sải chân ở trên người hắn, cúi người một tay cắm vào hắn quyền khúc tóc đen, một cái tay đặt ở hắn nhũ thịt bên trên, nặng nề mà xoa nắn lấy. Kinh người thân thể, hắn nghĩ đến.

Ngươi có thể sinh sữa sao, giống nữ tính Omega Như thế?Bruce Cúi đầu xuống nhẹ nhàng cắn hắn phía sau cổ tuyến thể, liếm láp lấy.

Ân......Clark Miệng tựa hồ vô ý thức mở ra, để cho người ta không phân rõ kia rốt cuộc là vô ý thức rên rỉ vẫn là đối Bruce Nghi vấn hồi phục. Ta có thể sinh sữa sao? Hắn hỗn độn đại não nghĩ đến. Làm khắc tinh sau cùng hậu đại, hắn tại tuổi dậy thì tiến đến lúc tự hành phân hoá thành Omega, đây là hắn tộc duệ bản thân bảo hộ cơ chế. Đương nhân khẩu kịch liệt hạ xuống lúc Omega Tỉ lệ sẽ lên trướng, nam tính Omega Cũng sẽ gánh chịu cùng nữ tính hoàn toàn tương tự sinh dục chức năng.

Đại khái là có thể a. Hắn ôm lấy Bruce, bàn tay dán hắn da lưng.

Bruce Kiên trì liếm láp lấy hắn bên cạnh cái cổ cùng tai động tác để cho người ta có chút bất an. Hắn thật thích người này, nhưng hắn còn không xác định mình có muốn hay không bị tiêu ký. Ngẫm lại, nhận biết đối phương giờ thứ nhất phát hiện hắn mang theo song trọng thân phận qua mấy chục năm; Giờ thứ hai liền bị hắn lột quần áo ném lên giường. Nghe vào thật không phải là một cái đáng giá tín nhiệm phối ngẫu.

Wayne Tiên sinh, ta không...... Không cái gì? Không muốn bị tiêu ký? Không nghĩ có được phối ngẫu? Không nghĩ có hài tử? Vẫn là, không phải nhân loại bình thường? Chính hắn cũng không biết hắn muốn nói cái gì, thế là hạ nửa câu biến thành khó nhịn rên rỉ.

Xuỵt...... Xuỵt, ta biết, đừng sợ......Bruce Quay đầu hôn một cái khóe miệng của hắn, tay lại đưa đến dưới người hắn một chút xíu giật xuống hắn quần Tây, hắn cảm giác được dưới thân Omega Lại hơi giơ lên eo phối hợp động tác của hắn, đừng sợ, ta sẽ nuôi lớn nó, chúng ta cùng một chỗ...... Được không?

Clark Phút chốc kinh hoảng nhìn qua hắn, trong mắt nhân lấy sương mù khó khăn lắm muốn ngưng tụ thành thực thể: Ngươi làm sao lại xác định...... A!

Bruce Đột nhiên cắn nát hắn tuyến thể.Alpha Tin tức tố xâm lược tính thuận máu của hắn hướng chảy toàn thân, hắn giống ngạt thở nhân ngư đồng dạng đột nhiên búng ra một chút, móng tay chăm chú ấn vào Bruce Phía sau lưng. Lâm thời tiêu ký cảm giác cũng không tốt đẹp gì, thân thể của hắn bản năng tại bài xích nhân loại hương vị. Hắn cương lấy thân thể đem đầu chôn ở Bruce Cổ bên trong, một lúc lâu sau mới chậm rãi một lần nữa đảo hướng gối đầu.

Bruce Trấn an hôn môi của hắn, cái cổ, dưới đường đi chuyển qua hắn phồng lên trước ngực, lưu lại một nhóm ướt sũng vệt nước. Hắn liếm qua Clark Đầu vú, lại dùng đầu lưỡi nặng nề mà chống đỡ sữa lỗ vừa đi vừa về trêu đùa lấy, cái sau bị kích thích đến phát ra liên tiếp thét lên.

Tiểu gia hỏa này thân thể nhìn qua cũng không như vậy thẹn thùng.Bruce Nghĩ đến, hắn đối tính có một loại thiên nhiên rất quen.

Không muốn! A......Clark Bàn tay hư hư khoác lên Bruce Trên vai, giống như là muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, nhưng làm sao đều không làm gì được.

Không muốn sao?Bruce Nhướng mày nhìn hắn một cái, thế nhưng là nó nhô lên cao như vậy, giống như đang cầu xin ta hút nó đồng dạng đâu. Hắn khuấy động lấy to béo đầu vú, bị hút qua một bên đã đã tăng tới trước đó gấp hai lớn, quầng vú nếp uốn bị hoàn toàn chống ra, sáng chỗ sáng hiện ra hoa hồng đồng dạng màu đỏ thẫm. Vẫn là...... Không muốn vắng vẻ một bên khác?

Hắn bóp lấy Clark Bên phải đầu vú.Clark Cuồng loạn lắc đầu, trong cơ thể hắn Alpha Tin tức tố đã nổi lên tác dụng, tựa hồ so với vừa rồi, Bruce Không chỉ có càng có thể bốc lên dục vọng của hắn, liền hắn sau cùng thận trọng cùng do dự đều bị cưỡng ép áp chế ở thân thể chỗ sâu nhất, mà hắn không tự chủ được...... Muốn càng nhiều. Nghĩ đến càng nhanh, càng kịch liệt, càng...... Xâm nhập, những vật khác.

Đoàn kia kẹo đường hòa tan tại cà phê nóng bên trong, lại hình như phiêu phù ở đám mây. Hắn cảm thụ được Bruce Xoa lấy lấy hắn hai bên sữa thịt, sau đó hoảng hốt nghe thấy hắn nói: Bọn chúng so nữ tính Omega Còn lớn...... Liền liền núm vú cũng như thế lớn, đụng một cái liền nhô lên đến. Thân ái, ngươi quá nhạy cảm.

Clark Cứng đờ, toàn thân huyết dịch đột nhiên trở nên nóng hổi, thẳng tắp hướng đỉnh đầu phóng đi. Trong nháy mắt đỏ ửng từ gương mặt của hắn lan tràn đến cổ. Hắn lớn há miệng, lại không phát ra âm thanh.

Hắn hai tay che miệng lại, giống như dạng này có thể giấu ở hắn mới vừa rồi bị trêu chọc lúc phát ra động tình rên rỉ giống như: Ta mới không có...... Âm thanh nhỏ bé mấy không thể nghe thấy.

Bruce Lại cúi đầu hôn một cái trán của hắn: Ta thích ngươi dạng này. Đối tình ái phản ứng trực tiếp lại tự nhiên, phi thường đáng yêu.

Dù cho Clark Cảnh giác nặng hơn nữa, hoặc là thật chỉ là đem lần này trời xui đất khiến lăn bên trên Bruce Giường trở thành thuần túy phát tiết dục vọng, lúc này cũng không khỏi cảm nhận được một điểm dao động. Chưa suy nghĩ thốt ra: Ta trước kia, trước đó...... Phát tình kỳ, có mình, ân...... Nói nói hắn âm thanh lượng lại dần dần thu nhỏ, lần này dứt khoát cam chịu che mắt, cũng không tiếp tục muốn nói một câu nói. Đối mặt cái này đã đưa cho hắn lâm thời tiêu ký nam nhân, hắn giống như sẽ không tự chủ được hai tay dâng lên mình tất cả quá khứ cùng bí mật.

Ta chưa từng có những người khác......Clark Lại mở miệng lúc lại mang tới khóc âm. Hắn không biết muốn thế nào giải thích đây là hắn lần thứ nhất cùng người làm, là hắn tính thành thục về sau lần thứ nhất không mảnh vải che thân mà đối diện một cái Alpha, mà đối phương tựa hồ chắc chắn cảm thấy hắn đã quen hưởng thụ tình ái. Hắn không biết muốn thế nào làm cho đối phương tin tưởng mình.

Không có quan hệ, cho dù có ta cũng ta không thèm để ý, Bruce Lại cúi người hôn hắn núm vú, Clark Mẫn cảm run rẩy một chút. Mà ta biết không có, ngươi mặc dù trời sinh có truy cầu khoái cảm thiên phú, nhưng rõ ràng còn rất non nớt, cũng không có bị tiêu ký qua...... Cái này đủ. Về sau ngươi chỉ là của ta.

Tựa hồ là huyết dịch đều xông về đỉnh đầu, Clark Đầu ngón tay lành lạnh, hắn vươn tay từ Bruce Dưới nách xuyên qua ôm cường tráng Alpha. Hắn vốn là ở vào dậy sóng kỳ, lại là lần thứ nhất, mẫn cảm thân thể theo Bruce Càng ngày càng nặng trêu chọc, cuối cùng không biết xấu hổ dán Bruce Nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy.Bruce Cười khẽ một tiếng, đã kéo xuống hắn quần lót. Hình dạng tinh xảo tính khí lập tức bắn ra ngoài, đã lã chã ướt át treo trước dịch.

Ngươi vẫn là rất mẫn cảm đây này, thật không dễ dàng...... Nói Bruce Dò xét hướng phía sau đã ướt đến rối tinh rối mù sau huyệt, cắm vào hai ngón tay, đặt mông dâm thủy...... Không dựa vào kê ba ngươi mỗi tháng muốn làm sao vượt qua phát tình kỳ?

Clark Bờ môi khẽ run. Lâm thời tiêu ký chế trụ hắn tất cả nôn nóng cùng sợ hãi, chỉ còn lại đối với đối phương thần phục cùng vuốt ve an ủi. Hắn khó nhịn lắc eo, không tự chủ được muốn càng nhiều.

Bruce Rút ra ướt dầm dề ngón tay, đưa tay đem dịch nhờn bôi ở hắn khóe miệng. Sau đó hai lần cởi sạch mình, vịn sưng tính khí trực tiếp cắm vào.

Ngô ân!—— Lần thứ nhất bị như thế kích thước tính khí cắm xuống đến cùng, Clark Phản xạ có điều kiện nhô lên thân trên, siết chặt dưới thân ga giường, muốn chia giải tán lúc sau huyệt bị cự vật khuếch trương cảm giác. Trong nháy mắt đó trong đầu của hắn bạch quang hiện lên trống rỗng. Hắn duy trì cái tư thế này mười mấy giây mới chậm rãi trầm tĩnh lại, giảo gấp sau huyệt rốt cục một chút xíu bỏ qua to dài âm hành.

Hắn hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình bị vừa rồi kia một chút thao bắn ra. Đậm đặc tinh dịch phun ra tại chính hắn trên bụng, chậm rãi hướng bên cạnh chảy tới.

Như thế không ra dự liệu của ta.Bruce Đưa tay gẩy gẩy vừa bắn qua tinh đỉnh, bình luận.

Xấu hổ cùng cao trào qua đi choáng váng cùng một chỗ phóng tới Clark Đại não, hắn giơ cánh tay lên chặn con mắt.

Tiếp lấy Bruce Cúi người ôm lấy cả người hắn hung ác kéo ra đút vào. Hắn cũng không lâu lắm đã tìm được Clark Điểm mẫn cảm, mỗi một cái đều nặng nề mà sát qua, Clark Bị hắn làm được run rẩy không thôi, thân thể thoát lực giống như theo động tác của hắn mà rất nhỏ đong đưa, trước ngực mềm mại hai vú lung lay, kêu gào không muốn bị vắng vẻ.Bruce Đem mặt chôn ở hắn bộ ngực đầy đặn, phát ra thở dài thỏa mãn.

Clark Nhớ không rõ về sau phát sinh. Tại ngập đầu vui thích bên trong lý trí của hắn tựa hồ lại trôi hướng không trung, lơ lửng trong phòng không chút nào thụ một phòng dâm mỹ mùi xâm nhập, nó an tĩnh nhìn xem trên giường lớn trùng điệp thân thể phát ra phóng đãng gọi, muốn nhắc nhở trên người hắn chính thao làm lấy mình chính là ca đàm thị Batman, mà hắn trước sớm liền biết vị kia hắc ám kỵ sĩ bí mật chuẩn bị lấy muốn trừ hết siêu nhân. Thế nhưng là đang kéo dài giao hợp bên trong, hắn không biết liêm sỉ phát ra mang theo nghẹn ngào kêu thảm thiết, cầu hắn nhanh một chút, hoặc là lại sâu một điểm. Hắn nghe được thanh âm của mình bên trong mang tới càng ngày càng nặng khao khát. Cỡ nào kỳ quái, hắn mới nhận biết người này ba giờ, liền đã phảng phất không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Cuối cùng Alpha Vẫn là xuất tại thân thể của hắn sâu nhất địa phương. Hắn cưỡng ép mở ra hắn bí ẩn nhất thông đạo, ở trong cơ thể hắn thành kết ngăn chặn miệng tử cung, tiếp tục mười mấy giây xuất tinh, đổ vào tại hắn tử cung mỗi một chỗ.

Clark Không có ngăn cản, hắn ngất đi.

El Mismoventties  
Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Đêm hôm đó Bruce Lật qua lật lại làm được đêm khuya. Nhưng lần đầu tiêu ký mang đến lười biếng cũng không thể bao trùm hắn kinh hoảng, hắn bị ôm vào trong khuỷu tay mơ màng làm lấy ác mộng, căn bản là không có cách giãn ra nghênh đón giấc ngủ. Trong mộng tràn đầy khắc bột đá mạt cùng Bruce Mang theo con dơi mặt nạ mặt, hắn lạnh lùng nhìn về hắn, sau đó đem hiện ra oánh lục sắc quang mang trường mâu đâm về bộ ngực của hắn.

Ngày mới tảng sáng lúc Clark Liền tỉnh. Tuyến đầu ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua không có lôi kéo màn cửa để lọt tiến trong phòng lúc hắn mở mắt ra, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem khoác lên bên eo cánh tay nâng lên, nhẹ nhàng hạ giường. Đứng người lên thời điểm sau huyệt bên trong lưu lại tinh dịch thuận bên đùi chảy xuống. Nhưng hắn không có quan tâm những này, từ dưới đất mò lên dúm dó quần cực nhanh chạy trốn.

Hắn cần một chút thời gian.

Hắn cắt đứt hết thảy cùng phần lớn đều liên hệ, một người trở về Kansas quê quán.Martha Lo âu hỏi thế nào, hắn cười nói không cần quá lo lắng, chỉ là tại thành phố lớn công việc áp lực quá lớn, còn muốn chiếu cố bí mật thân phận công việc có chút mỏi mệt, về nhà nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian.

Nhưng đầu tiên hắn không ngờ tới chính là hắn thật mang thai.

Ngày đó sau khi tắm xong hắn trần như nhộng đi đến kính chạm đất trước, nhìn xem thân thể của mình. Tháng này mặc dù không có phóng viên công việc, nhưng hắn vẫn là mỗi ngày hất lên chiến bào xuyên qua tại thành thị ở giữa thực hiện siêu nhân chức trách. Thế nhưng là trong gương cỗ thân thể này tựa hồ trở nên nhu hòa. Pho tượng đồng dạng cơ bắp đường cong trở nên mơ hồ, thậm chí có một điểm lồi ra bụng nhỏ. Hắn chậm rãi đè xuống phần bụng.

Hắn bay đi sát vách tiểu trấn hiệu thuốc mua một chi nghiệm mang thai bổng, đêm hôm đó nhìn chằm chằm kia hai đầu đường dọc nhìn rất lâu.

Tiếp theo hắn không có ý thức được người Krypton có thai quá trình cùng người Địa Cầu cũng không hoàn toàn tương tự. Hắn tra xét thật nhiều tư liệu, thế nhưng là mỗi một đầu thời gian mang thai chỉ nam đều nói cho hắn biết đến hai ba tháng lúc bụng của hắn mới có thể có chút hở ra.

Tựa hồ khắc tinh Omega Trong bụng phôi thai phát dục tốc độ so người Địa Cầu nhanh hơn gấp đôi.

Sự tình trở nên khó làm. Nguyên bản hắn chỉ cần làm rõ nhỏ phóng viên cùng tổng giám đốc, còn có siêu nhân cùng Batman quan hệ —— Hai chuyện này đã đầy đủ phức tạp —— Mà bây giờ, tiền lương giai tầng nhỏ phóng viên mang thai tổng giám đốc con riêng, khắc tinh sau cùng hậu duệ mang bầu Địa Cầu một vị không biết là địch hay bạn siêu anh hùng hài tử.

Hắn cũng không muốn đánh rụng đứa bé này.Omega Trời sinh liền yêu thích còn nhỏ sinh vật, sẽ đối bọn chúng sinh ra ý muốn bảo hộ; Mà tại ý thức đến một cái tân sinh mệnh đang lẳng lặng nằm tại trong bụng hắn thời điểm, hắn không thể ức chế nghĩ đến cái này sẽ là hắn duy nhất người thân.

Hắn không thể nói cho Bruce Wayne Đứa bé này tồn tại, nhưng hắn cũng không dám nói cho Martha. Mẫu thân nhất định sẽ truy vấn hài tử lai lịch, sau đó thẳng đến hắn hoặc nàng xuất sinh trước đó cũng không tiếp tục hứa hắn mặc vào siêu nhân chiến y.

Clark Lại tại nhà chờ đợi hai tuần. Hắn mỗi ngày xuyên có thể tìm ra rộng rãi nhất quần áo, dùng cái này che giấu càng ngày càng rõ ràng phần bụng. Thời gian dần qua hắn rốt cuộc xuyên không lên trước kia quần, nhưng cũng chỉ dám thừa dịp Martha Ban ngày rời nhà lúc cởi xuống rộng rãi quần đùi, để trần hai cái đùi ở nhà đi tới đi lui, rộng lớn T Lo lắng vạt áo khó khăn lắm che lại mông tuyến.

Nhưng theo hài tử cùng một chỗ đến không chỉ là càng lúc càng nồng nặc ngọt ngào tin tức tố —— Ban đầu hắn cách mỗi ba ngày đều muốn bù một châm ngăn trở tề, nhưng về sau lo lắng đối thai nhi bất lợi hắn không thể không đình chỉ làm như vậy —— Dần dần hắn có nghiêm trọng thời gian mang thai phản ứng, thường xuyên cảm giác được đau nhức, muốn ăn trở nên kém cỏi, có đôi khi thậm chí sẽ nghĩ nôn.Martha Nhìn hắn ánh mắt cũng càng ngày càng lo lắng.

Không thể tiếp tục đợi ở nhà. Thế là hắn tuyển trạng thái tốt nhất một ngày, dùng vạn vô nhất thất lấy cớ cùng mẫu thân nói tạm biệt, chuẩn bị một người bay hướng cô độc thành lũy.

Còn chưa thành hình tiểu sinh mệnh là không nói đạo lý. Đang bay qua Đại Tây Dương lúc bởi vì thể nội va chạm tin tức tố cùng bởi vì thống khổ mà có chút lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được rơi vào trong biển.

Tỉnh lại lúc hắn lông tóc không tổn hao gì nằm tại một trương lạ lẫm trên giường lớn, phát hiện rơi biển lúc mặc quần áo đã bị đổi thành gian phòng chủ nhân sinh hoạt thường ngày phục. Vị này Alpha Nhìn thể trạng phi thường cường tráng, hắn chỉ mặc một kiện áo, hạ thân trống rỗng, nhưng quần áo đã che khuất hắn một nửa đùi. Mặc dù lạ lẫm Alpha Tin tức tố phi thường bá đạo ngang ngược, nhưng tựa hồ bản thân hắn cũng không có mạnh như vậy tính công kích.

Lúc này Alpha Tiến đến. Hắn giống hùng sư đồng dạng có một đầu quăn xoắn xoã tung tóc, tròng đen nhan sắc cực mỏng lam nhạt, con ngươi tựa hồ thu hoạch một cái điểm nhỏ. Hắn không sợ lạnh giống như người để trần, nơi đó văn tràn đầy hoa văn phức tạp đồ đằng.

Alpha Nói: Người Krypton, coi như số ngươi gặp may.

Sau đó hắn dừng một chút, còn nói: Đó là ai loại?

Clark Kém chút từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên. Dọa đến con mắt đều trợn tròn.

Hắn nói: Ta...... Ngươi là ai?

Đối phương trả lời: Ta đại khái thuộc về Atlantis tộc đi.

Cho nên ngươi là Atlantis vương tử?Clark Bưng lấy cà phê nóng uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong.

Bản ý của ta không phải cái này, bất quá, liền xem như đi.Arthur Nhún vai.

Tóm lại hắn cứ như vậy tại Arthur Gia trụ hạ. Hắn bạn mới nhìn cũng không ngại nhiều cho ăn há miệng —— Có lẽ là hai tấm —— Mà bọn hắn cùng là thế giới này dị tộc nhân.Clark Rất kinh ngạc hắn có thể dạng này đạt được một cái từ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt không cần giấu diếm bí mật bằng hữu.

Hắn không nói ra miệng chính là, loại thời điểm này hắn kỳ thật đặc biệt cần một cái Alpha Làm bạn. Hắn trong bụng thai nhi một mực bởi vì không chiếm được phụ hệ tin tức tố mà nôn nóng bất an, Arthur Làm bạn ở mức độ rất lớn hóa giải điểm này. Hắn không có xách lai lịch của nó, cũng không có đề cập qua cái kia tiêu ký hắn Alpha, Arthur Cũng không hỏi.

Về sau trong hai tháng, ngày ở giữa hắn thường thường sẽ mê man, tỉnh lại liền nhìn xem sách.Arthur Sẽ đi trên biển, hoặc là đi trong trấn làm chút dạng này như thế sự tình. Có khi hắn sẽ mang về rất hiếm có loài cá, sau đó bọn hắn cùng một chỗ hưởng dụng dừng lại bữa tối. Khiến Clark Cảm kích chính là Alpha Ra ngoài giống đực bản năng sẽ đối bên người không thuộc về mình hậu đại hài tử có bản năng bài xích, nhưng là hắn không có. Hắn nhìn qua tại hết sức khắc chế mình đối với nó địch ý, biểu hiện ra bình thường tư thái. Nhưng người nào có thể yêu cầu thêm nữa nhỉ? Buổi chiều bọn hắn tại bên lò lửa xem tivi, không người nào nguyện ý ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, bọn hắn tại ghế sô pha cùng bàn trà ở giữa trải thật dày lông tơ thảm, lại mua thêm rất nhiều xoã tung mềm mại gối ôm. Có khi rất lạnh, hắn đem chân đặt ở Arthur Trên bụng sưởi ấm, Alpha Khô ráo bàn tay ấm áp vuốt ve bọn chúng, nhẹ nhàng giúp hắn xoa bóp tiêu sưng.

Có rất nhiều bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau đồ vật.

Sự tình cuối cùng sẽ biến.

Sáng sớm hôm đó Arthur Sớm sau khi ra cửa hắn cũng rời khỏi giường, đi phiên chợ bên trên mua chút bữa sáng.

Hắn cởi duy nhất món kia ở không trường sam lúc nhìn về phía tấm gương, ngây ngẩn cả người.

Clark Một mực không có cẩn thận chú ý tới bởi vì mang thai mà một chút xíu biến hóa thân thể, mặc dù có đôi khi hắn khó chịu người thở không nổi, nhưng thai nhi tổng thể là khỏe mạnh phát dục lấy. Nhưng bây giờ người trong gương hắn gần như sắp muốn không nhận ra được. Gương mặt bởi vì thời gian mang thai phản ứng mà có chút gầy gò lõm, nhưng thân thể đường cong trở nên nhu hòa mà mềm mại. Hắn cơ hồ tất cả cơ bắp đường cong tất cả đều biến mất không thấy gì nữa, thay vào đó là nhanh đến nhân loại năm tháng lớn nhỏ bụng, còn có phồng lên nhũ phòng.

Kia một đôi thịt mềm nhìn qua đẫy đà mà sung mãn, sữa nhọn nhan sắc bởi vì có thai mà biến sâu, bày biện ra chín mọng anh đào nhan sắc, hắn nhíu lại lông mày nhìn xem phía trên kia tràn ra một điểm màu nhạt chất lỏng, rốt cục nhớ tới những ngày này trước ngực mất tự nhiên phồng lên cảm giác là vì cái gì. Hắn đưa tay nắm nắm kia hai đoàn sữa thịt, trong bất tri bất giác bọn chúng đã trở nên rất nặng. Hắn lại thoáng dùng sức nhéo nhéo. Một cỗ sữa tươi thử từ sữa lỗ bên trong phun tới, xuất tại trước mặt gương to bên trên.

Hắn kinh hoảng lui nửa bước.

Ngay sau đó hắn đột nhiên nghe được vội vã giẫm lên chất gỗ bậc thang lên lầu bước chân, hắn dọa đến còn chưa kịp làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào, Arthur Liền liền đẩy ra môn.

Hắc Clark, ta mới vừa ở dưới lầu mua ngươi thích mì sợi bao, ngươi rời giường ăn —— Hắn đẩy cửa động tác cứng ở nguyên địa, ánh mắt ổn định ở Clark Trên thân.

Omega Trần như nhộng duy trì lui lại nửa bước tư thế, tay còn nâng mình mềm mại nhũ phòng, bọn chúng bởi vì bị vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị gặp được mà có chút dùng sức chen thành dâm đãng hình dạng.

Túi giấy bành rơi trên mặt đất.Alpha Sải bước đi đi lên.

Hắn một tay kéo qua Clark Eo một tay nắm vuốt cái cằm của hắn bỗng nhiên hôn lên môi của hắn.Omega Dùng sức giãy dụa, muốn đẩy hắn ra nhưng không được lực.

Ta đã sớm muốn làm như vậy...... Nặng nề mà cắn nát môi của hắn về sau Arthur Tách ra một điểm, màu băng lam con mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đã sớm...... Không nghĩ quan tâm cái kia không biết là ai trồng, nhân loại cũng xứng bên trong bắn tiêu ký ngươi?

Clark Nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Hắn không phải không nghĩ tới khả năng này, nhưng cũng xưa nay không tin tưởng nó sẽ thật phát sinh. Hắn một mực giả bộ như không có trông thấy sự thật bày ở trước mắt: Hắn trong ba tháng liên tục gặp hai cái cường đại đến có thể tiêu ký hắn Alpha, đây là trước đó ba mươi năm chưa từng có sự tình.

Thời giờ bất lợi.

Hắn bỗng nhiên đẩy ra Arthur Muốn cúi đầu nhặt lên quần áo, người Krypton khí lực vẫn là rất lớn, đem Alpha Cũng đẩy cái lảo đảo. Nhưng cái sau tốc độ phản ứng hiển nhiên đè ép mang thai Omega Một đầu, Arthur Cực nhanh lại tiến về phía trước một bước bắt lấy hắn thủ đoạn, liếm liếm đầu răng bên trên lưu lại Omega Vết máu: Ngươi không nên tại thời gian mang thai rời đi ngươi Alpha .

Clark Bản năng chiến đấu để hắn co lại đầu gối vọt tới đối phương hạ thân, nhưng trong bụng hài tử tựa hồ cảm nhận được uy hiếp mà trở nên nôn nóng bất an, kịch liệt đau nhức để hắn đá phải một nửa liền khó chịu cong lên eo. Trong thân thể giống như có cây đao cùn đang từ từ quấy.

Tiếp lấy Arthur Ỷ vào thân cao ưu thế đem hắn cả người nhấc lên đặt tại sau lưng trên tường. Lăn đi!Clark Rống to, hắn biết hắn muốn làm cái gì, một cái cắn nát môi hắn Alpha Đem trần trụi Omega Đặt tại trên tường, ngoại trừ thao hắn sẽ còn muốn làm gì đâu?

Hắn đến bảo vệ hắn hài tử.Omega Tại thời gian mang thai nếu như bị không thuộc về mình Alpha Bao trùm tiêu ký, con của hắn sẽ tại tinh dịch bắn vào tử cung thời điểm chết yểu. Hắn không thể chịu đựng được một điểm mất đi nó khả năng.

Mà Arthur Dễ như trở bàn tay chế trụ hắn. Tay của hắn quá nhỏ, Arthur Một cái tay liền có thể bắt hắn lại hai cổ tay, đem bọn nó cao cao trùng điệp lên đỉnh đầu.Alpha Tận lực phóng xuất ra đại lượng tin tức tố, kia là cùng trong ngày thường tương phản, tràn ngập tính ý vị hương vị. Hắn biết Clark Cần cái này. Hắn không nói ra, nhưng kỳ thật Arthur Cũng biết Clark Lưu lại là bởi vì hắn cần Alpha Tin tức tố chèo chống hắn vượt qua thời gian mang thai. Mặc dù hắn không phải hài tử cha đẻ, nhưng dù sao cũng so không có muốn tốt.

Clark Thủ đoạn bị quản chế, chân lại bởi vì bị nhấc lên không làm được gì, chỉ có thể ngẩng đầu lên dùng cái trán vọt tới Arthur. Mà kia suy yếu khí lực căn bản không đáng chú ý, Arthur Chỉ là rất nhỏ quay đầu nhắm lại mắt, liền bỗng nhiên kéo qua Clark Tóc đem hắn đầu kéo hướng một bên, lộ ra sau tai trơn bóng làn da.

Nơi đó tuyến thể lưu lại trước một vị Alpha Lưu lại dấu răng, bởi vì thay thế đã mấy không thể gặp.Arthur Không chần chờ chút nào cắn một cái đi lên.

Ngô! Chơi ngươi Arthur! Thả —— Trong nháy mắt thể nội hai loại cực độ đối lập Alpha Tin tức tố phóng tới thần kinh của hắn, tranh đoạt Omega Thân thể, lúc trước ý đồ bảo vệ được còn nhỏ thai nhi, mới mẻ rót vào công thành đoạt đất, hướng chảy hắn mỗi một cái đầu dây thần kinh.Clark Tại trong thống khổ bạo phát ra lực lượng kinh người, cả người đang giãy dụa bên trong rốt cục mũi chân chạm đất, tiếp lấy liền dựa vào lấy tường co lại thành một đoàn.

Đau đớn là hắn đầu tiên cảm giác được toàn bộ. Không chỉ tinh thần, đầu của hắn, trái tim, còn có bụng, hắn đau đến co rút điên cuồng cào thân thể của mình, móng tay tại cánh tay cùng ngực hoạch xuất ra từng đạo màu sáng vết máu.Arthur Lập tức ngồi xổm người xuống đem hắn cả người vòng trong ngực, ngăn cản lại hắn tự mình hại mình động tác.Omega Đã không để ý tới thai nhi điên cuồng đá hắn, nắm đấm nặng nề mà nện ở trên người hắn.

Tiếp lấy, hắn chậm lụt cảm thấy đau đớn đang dần dần trở thành nhạt, thể nội tin tức tố đối kháng khiến cho hắn cơ hồ thoát lực, nhưng một tia cảm giác kỳ dị từ đó dâng lên. Kia là trơn nhẵn, ngọt ngào, ẩm ướt khát vọng.

Clark Tiến vào bị động phát tình. Bởi vì thời gian mang thai cùng mất đi Alpha An ủi, hắn ba tháng này vẫn luôn không có thư giải qua dục vọng. Hắn bỗng nhiên dừng lại, cảm giác được sau lưng tiểu huyệt bên trong có chút sinh ra khó nhịn tê dại, tựa hồ còn có một số khó mà mở miệng chất lỏng chảy ra.

Hắn kinh hoàng đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn phía nhốt chặt hắn Alpha. Hắn không nên sinh ra phản ứng như vậy...... Không nên đối không phải mình Alpha Có bất kỳ phản ứng. Huống hồ hắn hiện tại dễ dàng như thế, nhanh chóng như vậy mà sa vào toàn diện phát tình.

Quá phóng đãng, Omega Thân thể.

Arthur Nháy mắt cũng không nháy mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, kiên nhẫn nhìn hắn kinh hoàng một chút xíu biến thành sợ hãi, lại biến thành xấu hổ, nhìn hắn hốc mắt cùng chóp mũi trở nên đỏ bừng, tròng đen bên trên kia nhanh ban bị nước mắt nhiễm thấu. Hé mở lấy bờ môi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy rẩy cái gì đều nói không nên lời, giữ lại một chút xíu bởi vì mới đau đớn mà chảy xuống nước bọt. Hắn đưa tay nặng nề mà sát qua Omega Bờ môi, sau đó không cho cự tuyệt mà lấy tay chỉ cắm vào trong miệng của hắn.Clark Bởi vì không cách nào nuốt mà phát ra rất nhỏ nôn khan thanh âm. Nhưng lại một lần nữa, hắn đã mất đi phản kháng khí lực.

Đây là hắn thật đáng buồn người sinh tử tuần hoàn.

Một lần nữa, cổ tay của hắn bị Arthur Bắt được, dùng khoác lên đầu giường dây lưng trói lại.Alpha Đang đánh bên trên lâm thời tiêu ký về sau hiện ra một loại không kiêng nể gì cả, phảng phất dưới thân trần trụi người đã là hắn vật sở hữu.Clark Bởi vì lâm thời tiêu ký mà bị ép thần phục với chủ nhân mới, cho dù hắn gắt gao nhắm lại hai mắt đỏ bừng muốn trốn tránh phản bội mình Alpha Tình cảm.Arthur Dùng sức đẩy ra hắn hai đùi trắng nõn, bí ẩn chặt chẽ cửa huyệt không có chút nào che giấu bại lộ trong không khí.

Tràng cảnh kia liền cùng vô số cái ban đêm xuất hiện tại Arthur Trong tưởng tượng đồng dạng. Bởi vì có thai cùng không người tưới nhuần mật huyệt bày biện ra dâm mỹ diễm hồng sắc, khẽ trương khẽ hợp giống như là không kịp chờ đợi muốn nuốt ăn lấy cái gì, hắn toàn bộ bờ mông đều bị đại cổ chảy xuống đến dinh dính huyệt dịch ngâm đến ướt đẫm, lóe nước lâm ly quang trạch. Giống như là đói bụng ba tháng, đã đối Alpha Kê ba không thể chờ đợi.

Arthur Trực tiếp cởi quần ra, lộ ra hình dạng dữ tợn to dài tính khí.Clark Lập tức về sau rụt rụt, ngay tiếp theo sau huyệt có chút nắm chặt.

Tiểu gia hỏa, đừng sợ, hắn bắt lấy Clark Bẹn đùi đem hắn kéo trở về, âm hành chặt chẽ dán hắn ướt sũng nhục động. Nơi đó bài tiết dâm dịch lập tức đem hắn âm hành dính ướt hơn phân nửa, ngươi muốn có phải là? Ân? Muốn Arthur Đại nhục bổng?

Không, không...... Cầu ngươi......Clark Tuyệt vọng lắc đầu, thần sắc bên trong tất cả đều là bi thương, con của ta, cầu ngươi...... Bỏ qua hắn...... Về sau ta có thể vì ngươi làm một chuyện gì, cái gì cũng tốt, van cầu ngươi...... Không muốn...... Nước mắt từng viên lớn thuận gương mặt của hắn chảy xuống nện ở trên ngực, hắn bị trói buộc lấy thủ đoạn ngăn tại hở ra trên phần bụng, giống như coi là dạng này liền có thể bảo hộ con của hắn không bị thương tổn —— Mặc dù bọn họ cũng đều biết đó căn bản ngăn không được bất kỳ vật gì.

Hắc, hắc...... Không có việc gì, đừng sợ......Alpha Bản năng ý muốn bảo hộ để hắn trở nên ôn nhu, Arthur Liếm láp qua hắn trên gương mặt vệt nước mắt, lại cúi đầu đem hắn trên nhũ phòng vệt nước đều hút sạch sẽ, không nên nghĩ nó, cũng không cần nghĩ hắn...... Ta sẽ cho ngươi một cái mới, hoặc là ngươi muốn nhiều ít đều có thể......

Ai không muốn chiếm hữu cái này cường đại lại mỹ lệ Omega Đâu, ai không muốn để hắn ngoan ngoãn nằm tại dưới người mình bị thao đến mang thai, sau đó sinh hạ thuộc về bọn hắn hai hài tử đâu?

Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cùng cái kia vứt bỏ ngươi Alpha Đồng dạng, Clark, ta sẽ một mực cùng ngươi vượt qua kế tiếp thời gian mang thai, một bước cũng sẽ không để ngươi rời đi. Hắn thầm nghĩ, ta sẽ thông qua bên trong bắn tại ngươi trong tử cung mỗi ngày cho ngươi cung cấp tin tức tố, để ngươi tại ta kê ba bên trên vượt qua toàn bộ thời gian mang thai, năm người nguyệt sau ngươi sắp sản xuất, ta sẽ trước làm ngươi rất nhiều lần, dùng côn thịt giúp ngươi mở rộng qua sản đạo, sau đó ta mới có thể cho phép cái kia hài nhi giáng sinh.

Hắn đem Clark Chân được chia mở rộng, trực tiếp đem tính khí cắm đến ngọn nguồn.Clark Bạo phát ra một tiếng tuyệt vọng thét lên.

Vách trong thịt mềm đói khát xoắn lấy hắn âm hành, giống như là có tiết tấu bắt đầu mút lấy nó.Arthur Phát ra kêu đau một tiếng, lại giống là một tiếng thở dài thỏa mãn. Hắn cơ hồ dùng toàn bộ khí lực mới khắc chế không có ngay tại chỗ bắn ra. Sau đó hắn thử nghiệm bắt đầu động tác, Clark Hai tay bị trói, chân lại bị kéo ra đến cực hạn, toàn thân cao thấp điểm dùng lực chỉ có đáng thương bờ mông, cả người hắn theo Arthur Mỗi một lần rút ra đút vào mà lắc lư, trước ngực sữa thịt lắc ra mềm mại gợn sóng.

Arthur Lúc này mới ý thức được lúc trước hắn lạnh nhạt đến mức nào bộ ngực của hắn. Hắn đưa tay xoa nắn sưng núm vú, bọn chúng tại trường kỳ trong sự ngột ngạt nhan sắc trở nên đỏ thẫm, quầng vú đã giống nữ nhân lớn. Hắn kẹp lấy sữa nhọn đem nó kéo đến thay đổi hình, lại dùng sức một chen. Màu nhạt sữa tươi lập tức phun tới, vẩy vào Clark Trên bụng của mình.

A a......Clark Đầy mặt đỏ bừng, khóe mắt vẫn treo giọt nước mắt, không muốn chơi......

Ta đến đầu tiên đem bọn nó hút khô, bầu vú của ngươi mới có thể đựng đầy cho chúng ta hài tử chuẩn bị sữa tươi.Arthur Dùng miệng ngậm lấy hắn đầu vú, đem tràn ra sữa tươi toàn bộ hút vào miệng bên trong.

Cùng lúc đó hắn tính khí tiếp tục không ngừng mà đút vào Omega Đáng thương nhục huyệt, mỗi lần lui ra ngoài thời điểm thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài lật phấn nộn huyệt thịt, trơn nhẵn mị dịch khiến cho hắn ra vào không trở ngại chút nào, trong cả căn phòng quanh quẩn òm ọp òm ọp tiếng nước. Tiếp lấy hắn sát qua một điểm nào đó, cảm giác được Clark Tại dưới người hắn co rút khẽ nhăn một cái.

Là nơi này sao?Arthur Tìm được kia một điểm về sau mỗi một cái đều nặng nề mà nghiền ép lên đi, một bên xoa núm vú của hắn. Trên dưới song trọng kích thích rất nhanh liền để Clark Khóc không thành tiếng: Ân a...... Từ bỏ...... Chậm một chút...... Ta muốn...... Không được......

Không được liền bắn ra, muốn ta giúp ngươi sao? Tiếng nói của hắn vừa dứt, Clark Liền run rẩy rẩy thét chói tai vang lên, tại căn bản không có đụng vào tình huống phía trước hạ bắn ra. Đậm đặc tinh dịch phun tại mang thai trên bụng, lộ ra phá lệ dâm mỹ, hắn đúng là có một đoạn thời gian không có bị hảo hảo thao qua. Kia một chút nắm chặt sau huyệt kém chút đem Arthur Kẹp chặt bắn ra.

Hắn bị kích thích đến hít sâu một hơi, thử nghiệm lại hướng bên trong đỉnh làm, thăm dò cái kia càng sâu địa phương. Dưới thân Omega Tại cao trào qua đi thoát lực bên trong, xụi lơ lấy thân thể mặc hắn muốn làm gì thì làm. Sau đó Arthur Tìm được hắn chặt khít nhiệt độ cao sinh sản khang, hắn đem mình âm hành thật sâu chôn vào.

Hắn quấy lộng lấy bài tiết ra dâm dịch mềm mại mẫn cảm thành tử cung, âm hành phía trước kết chậm rãi bành trướng trở thành cứng ngắc, sau đó hắn cảm giác đụng phải ——

A a a! Đụng phải hài tử!Omega Đột nhiên như bị điện đánh đồng dạng khẽ nhăn một cái, cánh tay cuồng loạn vung muốn bắt lấy cái gì phát tiết sợ hãi của hắn, chân thon dài cũng co quắp, ngón chân đều câu lên. Nhưng hắn duy nhất có thể làm chỉ là đem vòng đùi ở Alpha Tráng kiện eo.

Van ngươi, Arthur, cầu ngươi......Clark Sát na từ cao trào trong mê muội bừng tỉnh, lại bắt đầu khẩn cầu trên thân Alpha Có thể từ bi bỏ qua bụng hắn bên trong đã thai nghén đến một nửa hài tử, ta muốn giữ lại nó, ta cần nó...... Hắn một nháy mắt khóc bỏ ra cả khuôn mặt, liền cái cổ đều phát ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng. Không làm được gì nhẹ tay khẽ chạm lấy Arthur Lồng ngực.

Arthur Nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hạ thân động tác cũng không có một tia dừng lại hoặc là chần chờ, ánh mắt bên trong thậm chí toát ra thương hại. Không được, Clark, thật xin lỗi...... Không được.

Sau đó hắn rốt cục tại Clark Sinh sản khang miệng thành kết, âm hành ngăn chặn tử cung lối ra duy nhất, đem tinh dịch bắn tại cái kia non mềm chưa thành hình cục thịt bên trên.

Clark Kiệt lực ngẩng lên cái cổ, gắt gao cắn chặt răng không để cho mình tuyệt vọng sụp đổ gọi tiết lộ ra âm thanh, nước mắt thuận thái dương chảy vào trong đầu tóc.

Một bộ phận hắn vào thời khắc ấy chết đi.  
Gió phơn ventties  
Summary:

Bẩn  
Work Text:

Gần nhất ta thường xuyên nghĩ, phải chăng nên đổi một loại ghi chép thời gian phương thức. Tỉ như, hôm nay là ta nhặt được nam hài thứ 2,979 nhật, cũng là ta bắt đầu thao hắn thứ hai trăm mười bốn nhật. Cái này hơn hai trăm ban ngày đến ta đã không cách nào suy nghĩ cái khác bất kỳ cái gì sự vật. Mỗi lần hai mắt nhắm lại trước mắt liền hiển hiện kiệt Lott kia uyển chuyển thân thể, hắn cúi thấp xuống kim sắc mèo đồng —— Giống như ta —— Hắn mềm mại cùng nguyệt hoa tường vi cánh đồng dạng bờ môi, ta thích dùng răng ngậm lấy hắn môi dưới gặm cắn, thẳng đến nó trở nên sung huyết sưng đỏ.

Hắn nhỏ yếu dài nhỏ thân thể cùng tứ chi, phảng phất nhẹ nhàng dùng sức liền có thể bẻ gãy. Liền một đôi chân nhỏ đều như vậy sạch sẽ xinh đẹp, nếu như nói kiệt Lott bờ môi là nguyệt tường vi, như vậy ngón chân của hắn nhọn chính là lê hoa lau cánh. Ta yêu hôn mắt cá chân hắn, hắn mu bàn chân, sau đó lần lượt liếm láp ngón chân của hắn cùng kẽ chân. Kia là ta ngoại trừ hắn sữa thịt yêu nhất liếm láp địa phương —— A, hắn kia một đôi thủy nộn cái vú, đã bị ta ngày đêm vuốt ve cùng mút vào chơi đến phồng lớn lên, làm ta giang hai tay chỉ cầm nắm bọn chúng thời điểm, thịt mềm sẽ từ ta khe hở bên trong tràn ra. Cặp kia vú lớn lung lay trĩu nặng rũ xuống kiệt Lott trước ngực, quầng vú mập mềm phẫn lên, thẹn thùng lại lớn mật nhô lên tất cả ý đồ che chắn bọn chúng quần áo.

Còn có hắn bằng phẳng lõm dưới bụng, mỗi khi ta thao tiến tử cung của hắn lúc bụng dưới của hắn đều sẽ bị đỉnh ra ta kê ba hình dạng, ta yêu nhất liền một bên sâu nặng gian dâm hắn một bên cách hắn bụng nhỏ vuốt ve mình kê ba. Xuống chút nữa liền ma lực chỗ, hết thảy thánh khiết cùng tội ác đầu nguồn, bộ phận sinh dục của hắn, hắn thư huyệt, đến nay mềm non màu mỡ, vô sự tự thông tiếp tục bài tiết lấy ngọt ngào mật dịch. Ta yêu hương vị kia. Ta miệng mở rộng ngậm lấy hắn toàn bộ âm hộ hút đi hắn tất cả dâm dịch, hắn tựa hồ cảm thấy dơ bẩn, mỗi lần đều xấu hổ đến khóc, lại không biết kia là trong mắt ta nhất mềm mại ẩm ướt Thánh Vực. Ta nên như thế nào tán tụng hắn? Kia tơ lụa ngọt tanh mềm trượt mập bức, còn có bóng loáng tiểu xảo chặt chẽ lỗ đít, cho dù ta có một ngàn đầu linh hồn cũng sẽ bị bọn chúng toàn bộ hút sạch.

Mà so những này mộng xuân càng thêm dâm loạn chính là, ta mỗi ngày mở mắt đều sẽ rõ ràng nhìn thấy cái này mỹ lệ tạo vật nằm tại ta bên cạnh thân, ngủ say hoặc bị ta đặt ở dưới thân tiếp nhận gian dâm. Trở thành giống cái kiệt Lott đã triệt để trở thành tiểu tình nhân của ta, tiểu mẫu cẩu, mà hắn không có chút nào lời oán giận tiếp nhận ta cho hắn hết thảy.

Nói đến giống cái, kiệt Lott nam tính khí quan tựa hồ triệt để đã mất đi công năng. Hắn còn có thể cương, nhưng không cách nào dùng âm hành cao trào. Ta không rõ ràng là bởi vì từ hắn lần thứ nhất tính kinh lịch chính là dựa vào nữ huyệt, còn là bởi vì hắn biến dị chỗ bồi dưỡng. Hắn bị ta thao hoa khô huyệt, lỗ đít, thậm chí là gảy núm vú cũng có thể sẽ run rẩy triều phun, phía trước phấn nộn âm hành cũng sẽ có chút đứng thẳng, đụng một cái liền sẽ phun ra, nhưng hắn tinh thủy mười phần mỏng manh. Ta có mấy lần nếm thử giúp hắn vuốt ve âm hành, hắn cũng làm sao đều biện pháp cương.

Mỗi lần nghĩ đến sói học phái ngoại trừ ta ra cái thứ hai có được tóc trắng liệp ma nhân đã hoàn toàn thành ta kiểu mềm sói cái, ta lại cũng không biết là hẳn là cảm thấy hổ thẹn vẫn là thỏa mãn.

A! Ngươi nghe thấy được sao? Lan Bá Đặc quay đầu nhìn về giường phương hướng cười lớn, lão đầu thí nghiệm nhật ký lại có đổi mới...... Ta nhìn này cũng càng lúc càng giống hắn chơi ngươi bản ghi chép. Hắn đem bản bút ký hợp lại tiện tay hướng trên bàn hất lên, đứng dậy đi hướng tấm kia giường nhỏ.

Kiệt Lott quần áo lộn xộn nằm ở nơi đó, không nhúc nhích nhìn xem Lan Bá Đặc tới gần, ánh mắt an tĩnh rơi vào trên mặt của đối phương, hốc mắt như cũ hiện ra đỏ. Lan Bá Đặc xòe bàn tay ra dán sát vào kia nhỏ sói cái nửa bên mặt, ngón cái nặng nề mà vuốt ve qua kia non mịn gương mặt: Nhưng ta có thể hiểu được......

Kiệt Lott chậm rãi nhếch miệng, cầm Lan Bá Đặc con kia dán mình gương mặt tay.

Là ta cũng sẽ...... Là ta cũng muốn, một chữ không lọt, Lan Bá Đặc xoay người lên giường, hai chân chuyển hướng quỳ gối kiệt Lott bên eo, ghi chép lại ngươi mỗi một giây dâm đãng bộ dáng. Ngươi bị thao đến mắt trợn trắng si thái cùng bị thao làm đến hư mất không ngừng phun nước tiểu vẫn còn muốn càng nhiều dáng vẻ......

Dưới người hắn sói cái liếm liếm vốn là thấm ướt môi, miệng vô ý thức hé mở lấy. Lan Bá Đặc cầm mình nửa cương thịt điểu, dùng nó chọc lộng lấy nam hài mới đã bị mút đến to béo đầu vú. Nam hài khéo léo cầm mình hai vú gạt ra một đạo rãnh sâu, đem sư huynh kia còn tại không nên kỳ liền đã kích thước dọa người lão nhị kẹp ở giữa, đưa đẩy lấy kia đối thịt mềm an ủi tình nhân của hắn.

Vừa bên trong bắn ngươi hai lần liền lại muốn? Lan Bá Đặc đem hai ngón tay để vào vòm miệng của hắn, bạch lang thuận theo ngậm lấy bọn chúng mút lấy, mặc dù biết ngươi chính là dạng này làm sao đều ăn không đủ no tinh dịch lẳng lơ, nhưng có lúc vẫn là đang suy nghĩ...... Theo lý thuyết Weiser Murs chính vào tráng niên, hẳn là mỗi ngày đều sẽ muốn ngươi rất nhiều lần, tăng thêm ta thao ngươi số lần......

Sói cái đầu lưỡi lại nhanh lại nhẹ vừa đi vừa về gãi lấy hắn chỉ bụng, Lan Bá Đặc rút tay ra chỉ không nhẹ không nặng vỗ vỗ nam hài gương mặt. Bất quá ngươi cũng bị chơi thành dạng này, đều bị chơi đến hư mất...... Cái này lẳng lơ sóng dáng vẻ ngược lại là xứng đáng ngươi bị chơi hỏng mập bức.

Sư huynh không vui sao? Kiệt Lott buông ra mình thịt mềm ngồi dậy, về sau rụt rụt. Hạ thể của hắn theo động tác tí tách tí tách lại nhỏ ra đến một chút đồ vật, đối mặt với Lan Bá Đặc lộ ra phá lệ còn nhỏ sói cái đột nhiên đỏ mặt che âm bộ.

Ta thích nhất chính là nhìn xem ngươi nữ huyệt bị chơi hỏng về sau khống chế không nổi để lọt nước tiểu dáng vẻ. Lan Bá Đặc một thanh vớt qua cuộn mình bạch lang, để hắn tách ra đùi ngồi trong ngực mình, ta mỗi ngày đều đang muốn nhìn ngươi lưu nước tiểu dáng vẻ. Bàn tay của hắn bao trùm sói cái âm hộ, nhanh chóng lại dùng sức xoa.

A a a a —— Kiệt Lott trèo ở đối phương bả vai tay bỗng nhiên nắm chặt, ngửa đầu thét lên lên tiếng, chậm, chậm một chút điểm, cầu ngươi —— Ngô a a!

Hắn thư huyệt tại sáng sớm Weiser Murs cha làm xong hắn rời đi về sau liền không có thanh tẩy qua, lại bị trộm bò vào gian phòng Lan Bá Đặc bên trong bắn hai lần, đã sớm trở nên ẩm ướt nính không chịu nổi, dán đầy ba người nước tiểu cùng chính hắn bài tiết dâm dịch. Lúc này lại bị Lan Bá Đặc dùng sức đè xuống âm đế nhanh chóng xoa nắn, quá tải khoái cảm làm hắn phát run lên, co rút lấy không cách nào bài tiết càng nhiều mật dịch hoa tâm lại phun ra màu sáng nước tiểu.

Sư huynh tấn công được ngươi dễ chịu sao? Nói chuyện? Lan Bá Đặc ngậm lấy sói cái bờ môi cọ xát lấy hỏi.

Ha ha —— Dễ chịu...... Kiệt Lott bị sư huynh ngón tay thao —— Ô a —— Thao sảng khoái......

Ta mỗi ngày tại sân huấn luyện bên trên vụng trộm nhìn xem ngươi kia mập tròn cái mông, chờ lấy lão đầu dạy cho chúng ta mạnh kích kỹ xảo, chờ lấy nhìn bởi vì ngươi động tác biên độ quá lớn mà khống chế không nổi để lọt nước tiểu thấm ướt đũng quần...... Ta biết lão đầu là bởi vì cái này đem ngươi quần đều đổi thành màu đen, nhưng là ta nhìn ra được cũng nghe được ra, ngươi nước tiểu hương vị......

Bạch lang đã bởi vì quá nhiều khoái cảm cùng xấu hổ ô ô khóc lên, vùi đầu tại Lan Bá Đặc hõm vai bên trong run lên một cái. Lan Bá Đặc rút ra dính đầy nước tiểu ngón tay lắc lắc, lại khuấy động một chút đã hoàn toàn cương dữ tợn cự điểu —— Vừa rồi bởi vì động tác kia to lớn lão nhị bị kẹp ở sói cái hai bên cặp mông ở giữa vừa đi vừa về lề mề, đã bị trêu chọc đến nộ trương.

Muốn sư huynh đại kê ba sao? Dù cho kiệt Lott đã nhanh muốn bị ngón tay của hắn chơi đến thất thần, Lan Bá Đặc vẫn là không nhịn được nghĩ từ trong miệng hắn một mực ép dâm nói lời xấu xa.

Nghĩ...... Muốn sư huynh địt vào đến, địt vào nhỏ sói cái nụ hoa bên trong. Nhưng kia leo lên lấy hắn mị bé con lại thuận theo lại nghe lời, không có chút nào xấu hổ cũng không biết thiết đủ trả lời hắn, còn chủ động đem môi lưỡi đưa đến bên mồm của hắn.

A, ngươi chính là...... Tiện hóa, thẹn thùng lại phóng đãng, thuần chân lại dâm tà, nhìn như bị thân thể khoẻ mạnh cha cùng tinh lực tràn đầy sư huynh chơi hỏng niệu đạo cùng thư huyệt, kì thực đem các nam nhân đều khóa tại bàn tay ở giữa.

Lan Bá Đặc không chút nào thương tiếc dùng sức đem cứng đến nỗi nóng lên kê ba chống đỡ hắn niệu đạo khẩu vừa đi vừa về mài, bức ra trong ngực còn nhỏ thân thể càng thêm sụp đổ khó nhịn thét lên. Nhưng bạch lang cao trào nhiều lần, liền nước tiểu đều không thể lại phun, chỉ có thể làm run rẩy rẩy tiếp tục chậm rãi để lọt lấy nước tiểu, lần nữa đem Lan Bá Đặc côn thịt thấm ướt.

Sau đó Lan Bá Đặc giữ hắn một lần cuối cùng, hắn đem còn nhỏ sói cái đè xuống giường, tay bấm ở cổ của hắn, kê ba đại khai đại hợp hung ác lực gian dâm lấy kia đã bị qua đếm không hết tinh cùng nước tiểu rục âm đạo. Hắn cũng không biết phẫn nộ của mình từ đâu mà đến, kiệt Lott tại dưới người hắn ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, xấu hổ lại chủ động dâng lên mình toàn bộ thân thể, giống như vậy —— Hắn thậm chí có thể bóp lấy cổ của hắn nhìn hắn dần dần thiếu dưỡng gương mặt đỏ lên ngạt thở bộ dáng, bạch lang cũng sẽ không có bất luận cái gì phản kháng. Nhưng ở ở sâu trong nội tâm hắn nhưng dù sao cảm thấy phảng phất rỗng cái gì, kia là hắn bắt không đến một sợi gió, bắt không được một vệt ánh sáng. Dù hầu hạ tại dưới thân nam nhân lại giống tại bố thí đáng thương hắn.

Cuối cùng hắn cho hả giận giống như xuất tại sói cái trong thân thể liền lập tức mặc vào quần áo tông cửa xông ra.

Bị mồ hôi, tinh dịch cùng nước tiểu triệt để ô nhiễm kiệt Lott thở phì phò quay đầu, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm môn phương hướng.

Cải tạo cho hắn dạng này bất luân thân thể, hiện tại lại bị đùa bỡn đến hư mất, mặc kệ hắn liệp ma nhân sư huynh đệ nhiều năm sau như thế nào thăm dò toàn bộ đại lục, hắn lại có thể đi đâu đây? Bất quá là tuyệt vọng nỗ lực trèo ở còn nguyện ý cho hắn tiếp xúc da thịt cuối cùng hai cây gỗ nổi thôi.

Secret in Nightseverybodylovescavill  
Summary:

Chung cư cửa bị vững vàng gõ ba cái, bản biết là ai tới.  
Notes:

Không có cái gì đạo đức cảm giác.  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
Chung cư cửa bị vững vàng gõ ba cái, bản biết là ai tới.

Hắn mở cửa, đứng ngoài cửa Henri. Nam hài nhi xuyên trường học chế phục —— Buổi chiều tan học lúc tại không có người văn phòng vụng trộm cho hắn một cái hôn lúc xuyên bộ kia —— Âu phục áo khoác, ngăn chứa quần đùi, màu trắng đến gối vớ cùng đen bóng nhỏ giày da, áo sơ mi trắng bên trên cà vạt hệ đến bình bình chỉnh chỉnh.

"Xin hỏi ta có thể vào không, tiên sinh?" Nam học sinh có chút ngoẹo đầu hỏi hắn.

Bản nghiêng người để hắn đi tới, đóng cửa lại trong nháy mắt đó hắn liền không kịp chờ đợi đá rơi xuống giày, cả người dính tại bản thân bên trên, cánh tay vòng lấy cổ của nam nhân đòi hỏi một nụ hôn.

"Tiểu cẩu cẩu." Bản giống mỗi một vị thất trách nam giáo sư như thế bóp cái mông của hắn.

"Hừ hừ?" Henri đem mặt chôn ở lão sư hắn cổ, cọ qua cọ lại, chỉ dùng thán từ đến hỏi thăm.

"Ta nói ngươi là tiểu cẩu cẩu." Bản lại lặp lại một lần.

Nam hài thật phát ra cùng loại chó con nghẹn ngào thanh âm, thân thể cùng hắn thiếp đến thêm gần, "Tiểu cẩu cẩu đói bụng, tiên sinh."

Hắn giả bộ như hững hờ kéo ra bọn hắn khoảng cách, không nhìn nam hài nhi đối với da thịt tiếp xúc khao khát, êm ái giải khai đối phương chế phục. Cách quần áo đụng vào càng làm cho Henri nóng lòng, nhưng mà lại lại chờ mong hắn dạng này giả vờ chính đáng thái độ, ngoan ngoãn không nhúc nhích chờ đợi hắn giống mở quà đồng dạng lột đi mình ngụy trang.

Ngày bình thường khiêm tốn hữu lễ, nhìn thậm chí có chút thẹn thùng, tại trong ngực hắn lại sẽ trở nên nghịch ngợm dính người, nam hài nhi đúng là đêm tối tặng cho hắn lễ vật.

Trắng sữa mềm dẻo thân thể theo quần áo thoát ly, hiện ra ở trước mặt hắn."Nơi này, " Hắn so đo phòng khách, "Vẫn là gian phòng?" Hắn để hắn học sinh tốt tới chọn.

"Ta muốn trên giường ——" Vừa dứt lời, hắn liền đem nam hài nhi bế lên, Henri thét chói tai vang lên vòng lấy cổ của hắn, trên mặt lại mang theo cười, "Tiên sinh, ngài dọa ta!"

Bản tổn hại hắn giãy dụa đi vào gian phòng, trần trụi nam hài nhi bị đặt ở trên giường của hắn, bàn chân bất an cọ lấy khác một bên mắt cá chân, vốn là cố ý lưu lại cặp kia tấm lót trắng tử không ngoại trừ, màu trắng hàng dệt bao vây lấy nam hài đi đứng, có loại không nói ra được tình sắc ý vị. Henri cũng biết hắn như thế làm ý đồ, giơ chân lên dùng mũi chân nhẹ nhàng ép lấy hạ thân của hắn, dừng ở kia nâng lên hình dạng phía dưới, hướng lên đỉnh đỉnh.

Đại khái là bởi vì khung xương nhỏ, tay của hắn cùng chân đều so người đồng lứa nhỏ, cùng bản so sánh càng là nhỏ một vòng, con kia chân nhỏ nhẹ nhàng giẫm dưới mình thân dáng vẻ khiến người không thể không liên tưởng đến càng nhiều càng hỏng bét hình tượng. Hắn hô hấp trở nên dày đặc, bắt được mắt cá chân hắn, cưỡi trên giường cả người bao trùm tại Henri phía trên.

"Tiểu cẩu cẩu." Bản thì thầm hôn trán của hắn, hắn ngẩng đầu dùng bờ môi của mình đi đủ đối phương, nhất thời đủ không đến, đành phải dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm bản cái cằm.

"Ngài nên cạo râu, tiên sinh."

"Ngô ân." Nam giáo sư tùy ý ứng với, hôn hắn đồng thời vô tình hay cố ý dùng ngắn ngủi gốc râu cằm đâm hắn, hắn bất mãn đạp bản đùi, lại bị ôm lấy cong gối, từ đầu gối một đường liếm hôn đến bên đùi. Chiêu cáo dục vọng bộ vị mới nâng lên gật đầu một cái, một bộ ngượng ngùng dáng vẻ, nhưng mà bản minh bạch chỗ này chủ nhân chân chính Thẩm luân dục vọng lúc cùng ngượng ngùng tuyệt đối không quan hệ.

Bản tại bắp đùi của hắn mút ra mấy chỗ vết tích, ngậm lấy hắn âm hành dưới đáy túi túi, đầu lưỡi ác ý đỉnh làm, bàn tay bao trùm hắn khe mông nhào nặn, chính là không động vào hắn chân chính cần an ủi địa phương. Nam hài nhi bị hắn trêu đùa đến thở dốc cũng lộ ra ủy khuất, cuối cùng nhịn không được nâng lên đầu gối cọ xát lỗ tai của hắn: "Tiên sinh......"

Hắn dừng lại động tác, vượt qua cái chỗ kia, hôn một chút nam hài nhi tròn vo bụng nhỏ ( Đồng thời nhịn không được tưởng tượng cỗ thân thể này bên trong vì chính mình thai nghén sinh mệnh khả năng ), ngồi thẳng lên tường tận xem xét nam hài nhiễm lên tình dục gương mặt, cặp kia mê người mắt xanh đựng đầy khao khát cùng nước mắt, lấp lóe như là chén ngọn, bờ môi bị liếm lấy nước sáng, bởi vì thở có chút cong lên mở ra, giống cánh hoa hồng chờ đợi người hái.

"Ân?" Bản ngón tay tại trên bờ môi của hắn băn khoăn, hắn ngoan ngoãn ngậm vào, đầu lưỡi trùm lên đến, tràn ngập ám chỉ liếm láp. Nhưng mà nam nhân lại không nhìn cái này ám chỉ, biết rõ còn cố hỏi: "Muốn cái gì? Ngươi đến nói cho ta, ta sợ giữa chúng ta sẽ có khoảng cách thế hệ cái gì."

Mềm mại đầu lưỡi đem ngón tay đưa đẩy lối ra khang, hắn cũng không bắt buộc, bị thấm ướt đầu ngón tay xẹt qua cái cằm trung ương nhàn nhạt khe rãnh, hắn chờ đợi nam hài trả lời.

"Ta sẽ không nói cho ngài." Nam hài nhi liếm môi một cái tìm về thanh âm của mình, "Ta sẽ không nói cho ngài ta muốn ngài liếm ta, để cho ta bắn tại ngài miệng bên trong rồi mới ngài lại đút cho ta. Ta cũng sẽ không tất cả đều ăn hết." Hơi khàn khàn mà phiêu cao thanh âm mang theo điểm thiếu niên đặc thù đắc ý, "Ta sẽ không nói cho ngài ta trước khi đến tắm rửa thời điểm liền cho mình bôi trơn tốt, dùng ngón tay của ta cùng lần trước ngài bỏ vào đến quên lấy ra còn để cho ta ngậm lấy nó bồi ngài đi thư viện khiêu đản —— Đương nhiên ta hiện tại đã lấy ra." Nam hài nâng chân lên, đạp trên tấm lót trắng chân điểm tại bờ vai của hắn, hắn thuận Henri bắp chân cơ bắp đường cong nhìn xuống, nam hài phối hợp dùng nho nhỏ ngón tay tách ra mình khe mông.

"Còn có đây này?" Hắn nghe thấy thanh âm của mình cũng biến thành mất tiếng, giống một thế kỷ đều không có hảo hảo uống qua nước.

"Ta sẽ không nói cho ngài ta vừa rồi nghĩ đến ngài bắn súng ngắn, như thế vẫn chưa đủ, nhưng là ta sẽ không nói cho ngài ta muốn ngài làm tiến đến, làm tiến đến chỗ này, " Henri nắm lấy ngón tay của hắn tại huyệt của mình miệng nhàn nhạt đâm vào, "Dùng sức làm tiến đến, trừng phạt ngài học sinh xấu, bởi vì hắn tại ngài lớp học xưa nay sẽ không chuyên tâm nghe giảng bài mà là chỉ muốn như thế nào đem hắn lão sư cưỡi đến bắn......" Cái kia thấm ướt miệng nhỏ mút hút lấy ngón tay của hắn, chứng minh người học sinh này như mình nói tới là bao nhiêu xấu, lại là bao nhiêu tri kỷ, tri kỷ đến đem hết thảy đều chuẩn bị xong chỉ chờ hắn đem âm hành đưa vào đi ——

Hắn như thế làm. Học sinh của hắn giấu diếm hắn quá nhiều chuyện, những cái kia"Sẽ không" Nói cho hắn biết bộ phận, hắn đều muốn từng cái đi thực tiễn. Bởi vì hắn cũng không phải một vị lão sư tốt, lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Henri thời điểm, vốn định cũng không phải là dạy như thế nào vị này nam học sinh mà là như thế nào"Dạy bảo" Hắn —— Dạy hắn lớp học bên ngoài tri thức, để cặp kia ngây thơ ham học hỏi mắt xanh bên trong chỉ có mình thân ảnh, kia Trương tổng là đưa ra kỳ quái vấn đề miệng nhỏ cũng chỉ có thể bị mình lấp đầy.

Động thân tiến vào hắn đồng thời, vốn cũng ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, đem hắn kêu đau đều nuốt đến mình trong bụng. Nam giáo sư sâu sắc tỉnh lại, mình đêm nay đều không có hảo hảo hôn qua hắn học sinh tốt, là hắn sơ sẩy, hắn sẽ đền bù hắn.

Bị bôi trơn qua đường hành lang dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn tiếp nạp hắn tất cả, hôn khoảng cách bên trong Henri nhỏ giọng phàn nàn: "Ngài lại không có mang bộ."

"Lần trước liền sử dụng hết." Bản đem rũ xuống hắn trên trán nhỏ tóc quăn chép đi lên, "Bị ngươi bóc lột đến ta đều quên đi mua."

"Tại sao không nói thẳng ngài lớn tuổi trí nhớ chênh lệch đâu?" Nam hài nhi dùng đầu ngón tay đụng đụng hắn mi tâm cùng khóe mắt đường vân, vồ một hồi, làm cái bỏ vào trong miệng động tác, còn liếm môi một cái, "Được rồi, nếp nhăn không có rồi!"

"Ngươi là cố ý a?" Hắn ánh mắt ôn nhu mà nhìn xem nam hài nhi.

"Cái gì?—— A, vân vân, ân, tiên sinh ——"

Vốn không có cho hắn trả lời thời gian, liền dùng sức rất động eo rút ra đút vào chôn ở nam hài nhi trong thân thể vật cứng, dùng hành động thực tế để chứng minh mình cũng không phải là đối phương nói như vậy"Đã có tuổi" . Hắn đương nhiên xác thực không có"Cao tuổi" , rời đi sân trường sau trở thành lão sư niên kỉ đầu bốn bỏ năm lên cũng bất quá mười năm, chỉ là tại bọn hắn ở chung lúc Henri luôn luôn cường điệu ( Cũng tận lực phóng đại ) Giữa bọn hắn tuổi tác chênh lệch, giống như là nhắc nhở hắn muốn cho hắn càng nhiều bảo vệ giống như.

Hắn đột nhiên tập kích để Henri chỉ có thể chăm chú dùng cả tay chân ôm lấy hắn, mới không bị đính đến đụng vào ván giường. Cây kia đại gia hỏa thật sâu đội lên tận cùng bên trong nhất, lại bỗng nhiên rút ra, lặp đi lặp lại. Nam hài nhi mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở tiếng nghẹn ngào tại hắn đánh trúng phá thành mảnh nhỏ, vừa rồi đắc ý sức lực giống như là đã bị nụ hôn của hắn ăn hết đồng dạng.

Cái kia mút hút qua ngón tay của hắn miệng nhỏ bây giờ bị hắn âm hành triệt để chống ra, tràn ngập sức sống bao vây lấy hắn, một khắc càng không ngừng đem hắn mút tiến chỗ càng sâu đi. Tuổi trẻ thân thể nhiệt độ phù hợp đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi, so ấm áp còn muốn bỏng một chút, hấp dẫn hắn càng nhanh càng dùng sức ra vào, ma sát, va chạm, mài, nhìn phải chăng có thể để cho ở trong đó trở nên càng nóng.

Theo hắn trừu sáp tần suất, Henri từng tiếng nức nở, chóp mũi cùng khóe mắt đều đỏ lên, như vậy vô tội như vậy ủy khuất. Bản hôn kia mấy chỗ đỏ đến hơi nóng lên làn da, "Hảo hài tử, thế nào khóc? Nói cho ta, là ai khi dễ ngươi."

"Là, là Afellay khắc tiên sinh, " Nam hài nhi quất quất cạch cạch nói, "Hắn, ân...... Hắn, thể phạt ta, dùng lại thô lại lớn thước, đánh ta cái mông."

"Đánh vào cái gì địa phương đâu?" Bản nắm lấy tay của hắn hướng xuống mặt sờ soạng, mò tới mượt mà cặp mông, dừng lại nhào nặn, "Là nơi này đâu, " Lại thuận chỗ ấy đi vào hắn bị xâm nhập địa phương, để ngón tay của hắn chạm đến cái kia bị chống ra ướt sũng cửa hang, "Vẫn là nơi này?"

"Đều đánh, hắn đánh cho lại dùng sức, lại thâm sâu, " Nam học sinh lên án lấy, bản tiếp tục nắm lấy ngón tay của hắn nén nơi đó, âm hành rút ra đút vào lúc đem ở lại bên trong dầu bôi trơn ép ra ngoài, tay của hắn cũng dính vào dính trượt chất lỏng, "Chân của ta đều không có cách nào khép lại, vài ngày cũng không thể hảo hảo đi đường cũng không thể ngồi."

"Kia thật là quá mức." Bản ngậm lấy vành tai của hắn, đầu lưỡi đưa đẩy lấy nho nhỏ một mảnh, "Như thế nghiêm trọng sự tình, ta cho rằng có cần phải nói cho ngươi phụ thân."

Henri ôm hắn lắc đầu, thân thể đem hắn xoắn đến chặt hơn, "Không thể nói cho cha, cha sẽ tức giận......"

"Cha sẽ không tức giận, cha sẽ đem ngươi chiếu cố rất tốt." Bản liếm láp lấy chảy tới hắn bên tai mồ hôi, "Để ngươi rất dễ chịu, rất an toàn, giống một cái Bảo Bảo."

Tại nam nhân nói nhỏ bên trong, nam hài mê mang tìm kiếm môi của hắn, phảng phất thật thông qua hắn ngôn ngữ về tới khoang miệng kỳ, "Cha?" Nam hài thì thầm, giống chó con đồng dạng lung tung cọ mặt của hắn.

"Ta ở chỗ này." Tình thú cũng tốt bản năng cũng tốt, hắn tiếp nhận cái này làm chính mình cảm thấy kích thích hơn xưng hô, "Con của ta, muốn để cha như thế nào an ủi ngươi?"

Henri khóc sụt sùi cơ hồ nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể đem mình chôn ở trong ngực hắn.

Hắn thả chậm tốc độ ép qua thành ruột mỗi một đầu nếp gấp, nam hài nhi bị chậm chạp lại sâu sắc khoái cảm giày vò đến khàn giọng rên rỉ, hậu phương không chiếm được thỏa mãn, vô ý thức đưa tay an ủi mình âm hành, cái kia còn chưa hoàn toàn thành thục khí quan lộ ra mỹ vị nhan sắc, sâu màu hồng đầu theo trên tay trên dưới hạ động tác ở trên đỉnh mỏng da bên trong ẩn hiện, đáng thương thổ lộ lấy ái dịch. Bản bộ hoạch cái tay kia, hôn một chút: "Cái tay này không nghe lời, cha muốn tịch thu." Rồi mới đem hắn tay đè đến hắn đỉnh đầu.

"A......" Henri bất mãn kêu ra tiếng, ướt át con mắt cầu khẩn nhìn hắn, "Cha, cầu ngài ——"

Bản tha thứ vuốt ve Henri gương mặt, mồ hôi cùng nước mắt để gương mặt của hắn có chút lạnh, nam nhân bàn tay ấm áp ủi thiếp lấy nơi đó, "Làm cái hảo hài tử, chỉ dùng phía sau cao trào, có thể làm được sao?"

Nghe cũng không có cự tuyệt chỗ trống.

Nam hài nhi ngoan ngoãn đưa lên bờ môi của mình: "Là, cha."

Bản cho nam hài một cái nhu hòa hôn, nhắc nhở đối phương chuyện kế tiếp liền cùng ôn nhu không quan hệ.

Hắn tăng nhanh động tác, ma sát cùng va chạm đều phát ra dâm mi tiếng nước, thật sâu tiến vào, rút ra cơ hồ ngay ngắn, lại nhanh chóng không có vào. Hỗn hợp lấy chướng bụng cùng cùn tê dại khoái ý giống dòng điện đồng dạng xuyên qua Henri xương sống, tiếp theo càn quét toàn thân. Hắn đại trương lấy hai chân, thân thể bị triệt để thao mở —— Mà không chỉ là ngón tay cùng gậy đấm bóp, hoặc là hững hờ trêu chọc —— Đường hành lang chăm chú hấp thụ lấy ra vào khí quan.

Cứng rắn nóng âm hành mỗi một lần đều chuẩn xác ép qua nam hài tuyến tiền liệt, bản biết rõ kia một điểm ở nơi đó, biết muốn dùng như thế nào góc độ địt vào đi có thể để cho hắn nam hài nhi vui vẻ, phát ra vô cùng đáng thương nhưng lại vui sướng tiếng khóc, ám chỉ hắn cho còn chưa đủ. Lòng tham tiểu cẩu cẩu, quá giỏi về bắt giữ tính sự tình bên trong khoái cảm, cứ thế với để bản cảm thấy chưa đầy đủ hắn là một loại thất trách.

Tại vừa nhanh vừa độc trừu sáp bên trong, bản xoa nắn lấy hắn khe mông, thỉnh thoảng nhẹ nhàng tay tát, bàn tay rơi vào mông thịt bên trên thanh âm lại thanh thúy lại vang dội, hắn khóc lắc đầu, nhưng không có cự tuyệt, giống như là không chịu nổi gánh nặng mà bất lực, lại giống là chờ mong càng nhiều.

"Cha, cha......" Nam hài khóc hô, thanh âm của hắn có chút thấp, mang theo quả táo giòn ngọt, "Ta......"

"Hảo hài tử."

Bản đương nhiên minh bạch hắn ý tứ, càng dùng sức đem mình tiến đụng vào trong thân thể của hắn, xoa huyệt của hắn cửa và túi trong túi ở giữa kia một khối nhỏ, theo hắn nắm chặt trong nháy mắt đó, để cho mình phóng thích tại nam hài thể nội.

Không có đạt được an ủi âm hành cũng chậm rãi chảy xuống màu ngà sữa Trù Dịch, Henri ngực phập phồng tại trong cao triều khóc thút thít. Bản lại kéo ra đút vào mấy lần, chặt khít lối vào không thôi đem cây kia còn không có mềm xuống tới đại gia hỏa bên trong còn thừa tinh dịch hút ra. Hắn cúi đầu dùng chóp mũi từ từ nam hài nhi gương mặt, "Ngươi làm được rất tốt, có thể đụng chính ngươi."

"Ta không còn khí lực." Henri cự tuyệt, "Ngài phải chịu trách nhiệm đến cùng."

"Chú ý thái độ của ngươi." Hắn không tán đồng lắc đầu.

"Tại bị ngài thao qua về sau?"

Hắn lại bại bởi trương này khua môi múa mép răng nanh miệng nhỏ, các loại trên ý nghĩa. Nam giáo sư bất đắc dĩ nhưng cam tâm tình nguyện tiếp lấy vừa rồi mình tự tay ngăn cản việc, tiếp tục an ủi học sinh của hắn, thẳng đến nam hài nhi vượt qua tuyến tiền liệt cao trào cùng dư vị, thiết đủ núp ở trong ngực hắn, hô hấp chậm dần, run nhè nhẹ.

Hắn ôm Henri tiến phòng tắm đi, Henri giống tiểu chương cá đồng dạng đào lấy hắn, không chịu rơi xuống đất."Ngoan một điểm, để cho ta giúp ngươi làm sạch sẽ." Bản vỗ vỗ cái mông của hắn, hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu vòng quanh lớn tuổi nam nhân eo, "Sàn nhà thật lạnh." Tấm lót trắng tử tại vừa rồi liền bị bản cởi bỏ, cặp kia nho nhỏ chân trần giẫm tại bản trên chân, hắn thỏa mãn tuyên bố, "Cứ như vậy đi." Bọn hắn thiếp đến còn rất gần, viên viên bụng nhỏ cũng dán bụng dưới của hắn, nam hài nhi chôn ở lồng ngực của hắn ngửi ngửi từ từ, tìm kiếm lấy có thể thoải mái mà dựa vào đi vị trí.

"Nghỉ ngơi, nghỉ ngơi một chút." Trong thanh âm lại có buồn ngủ. Hắn hoài nghi Henri muốn đứng đấy ngủ thiếp đi.

Đem một mực nhích tới nhích lui không phối hợp công việc nam hài nhi tẩy sạch sẽ về sau trùm lên hắn áo ngủ ôm trở về trên giường, bản cho hắn vọt lên một chén sữa bò rải lên bột ca cao, nhìn xem hắn miệng nhỏ uống, sờ lên tóc của hắn: "Ăn chút cái gì? Làm cho ngươi cái sandwich ra sao?"

"Không có lựa chọn khác sao?"

"Không có, nguyên liệu nấu ăn sử dụng hết, ngày mai mới đi mua sắm."

"Nhìn một cái ngài đạo đãi khách."

"Ngươi biết đây là tại nhà ta, đúng không?"

Bản tiến tới đưa tay biến mất môi hắn bên trên dính vào sữa bò, hắn ngậm lấy bản ngón tay liếm sạch sẽ, ấm áp đầu lưỡi đảo qua chỉ bụng, cuộn tại tấm thảm dưới đáy chân vươn ra đến, có cái gì đồ vật rơi vào nam giáo sư chỉ đóng khăn tắm giữa hai chân.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống, vừa rồi ngại sàn nhà lạnh mà cố chấp giẫm tại chân hắn bên trên chân nhỏ, bị nước nóng cọ rửa qua, mượt mà đáng yêu ngón chân hiện ra khỏe mạnh màu hồng, giờ phút này chính cách khăn tắm không có thử một cái ép lấy hắn âm hành.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Henri, nam hài lộ ra nụ cười giảo hoạt.

Bản nắm lấy tay của hắn đem Mark chén đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, lại đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực của mình, dán hắn sữa bò vị bờ môi nói nhỏ: "Vừa rồi tại trong phòng tắm ta có một cái phát hiện mới......"

"Cái gì?" Thơm ngào ngạt mềm nhũn tiểu bằng hữu tựa sát hắn, tràn ngập lòng hiếu kỳ đặt câu hỏi, giống như giờ phút này ngay tại trên lớp học.

"Lần trước chúng ta trong phòng tắm làm thời điểm, ngươi đem không dùng đến hai cái áo mưa đặt ở bồn rửa mặt trong ngăn tủ."

"Không thể lãng phí?"

"Không thể lãng phí."

—END—

The Milky Secretseverybodylovescavill  
Summary:

"Ta thật không nghĩ thả ngươi đi." Jason ôm hắn mê luyến ngửi hắn cổ mùi sữa thơm. Nam học sinh ngứa đến cười khanh khách, "Tuần tiếp theo chúng ta sẽ còn gặp mặt, tiên sinh."   
"Đúng vậy a, cuối tuần......"   
Chỉ có Jason biết, bọn hắn nói không phải cùng một sự kiện.  
Notes:

again, OOC Lại không có đạo đức cảm giác  
Work Text:  
Tiếng chuông tan học vang lên, Jason tuyên bố cái này tiết khóa thể dục kết thúc, những người trẻ tuổi kia hò hét ầm ĩ tốp năm tốp ba làm bạn rời đi sân vận động.

Vị kia gọi là Henri nam học sinh lưu lại, giúp hắn đem khi đi học dùng thiết bị chuyển về phòng dụng cụ đi.

Tất cả giáo cụ đều cất kỹ về sau, Henri vẫn là không có rời đi, đứng tại Jason phía sau, chờ hắn kiểm kê thiết bị.

Jason tại thiết bị sử dụng ghi chép bảng biểu bên trên viết lên xác nhận số lượng cùng ngày, quay đầu nhìn Henri một chút.

"Khóa cửa xong chưa?" Hắn hỏi hắn học sinh.

Henri khéo léo gật gật đầu. Hắn đem ghi chép biểu treo ở một bên trên tường, nam hài nhi từ cánh tay của hắn tiến vào ngực của hắn cùng vách tường ở giữa, cái gì đều không nói, cũng chỉ là nhìn xem hắn.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn một chút nam hài nhi đỉnh đầu, tại tóc của đối phương bên trên hít hà, bờ môi lưu luyến tại cái trán cùng chóp mũi, cuối cùng nhất mới hôn Henri bờ môi, nhẹ nhàng liếm mút, chóp mũi cọ lấy chóp mũi. Nam hài nhi vịn cánh tay của hắn, nhón chân lên phải thêm sâu nụ hôn này. Jason có chút cúi người nâng Henri mông đem Henri bế lên, quay người đi vài bước, đem cười khanh khách nam hài nhi đặt ở ngựa gỗ dùng trên cái rương, để hắn cùng mình ánh mắt ngang bằng.

Henri vẫn như cũ cười, Jason bị nụ cười như thế hấp dẫn, tiến tới liếm nam học sinh nhỏ răng nanh, trải qua khóa thể dục vận động về sau nam hài trên người có ẩm ướt nhiệt độ, giống sơ dương hạ treo giọt sương cỏ xanh. Nụ hôn của hắn trải qua Henri có lõm cái cằm, đi vào chỗ cổ, chôn ở cổ thật sâu hô hấp lấy nam hài nhi mùi trên người, giấu kín tại cỏ xanh khí tức hạ nhàn nhạt mùi sữa thơm.

Hô hấp của hắn cùng gốc râu cằm để Henri ngứa, đá đạp lung tung lấy chân muốn đẩy ra hắn: "Ngài là tiểu cẩu cẩu sao? Ngứa quá a."

Jason bật cười nhưng không có trả lời, vịn eo của hắn đại thủ câu lên góc áo của hắn chui vào quần áo thể thao bên trong, tại nam hài nhi bóng loáng mềm dẻo phần bụng cảm nhận được đối phương cười rung động, lại hướng lên chính là bao trùm lấy một tầng mỏng mồ hôi lồng ngực. Henri giơ cánh tay lên làm cho nam nhân đem áo của mình rút đi, đường cong mượt mà ngây ngô thân thể giống như là đang phát sáng. Hắn thì giống xu thế chỉ riêng sinh vật đồng dạng đem bờ môi dán tại nam hài nhi ngực, ấn xuống nhu hòa mà thận trọng hôn.

Nho nhỏ mềm mại tay vuốt ve lấy Jason lỗ tai cùng tóc, tay của hắn so Jason nhỏ quá nhiều, Jason không biết cái tuổi này hài tử có phải là khung xương đều như thế nhỏ, nhưng đối học sinh khác nhưng không có đem bọn hắn bên trong bất luận một vị nào xách tay tại mình lòng bàn tay ý nghĩ. Như thế nghĩ đến liền thật như thế làm, Jason nắm chặt tay của hắn, hôn ngón tay của hắn cùng lòng bàn tay mềm mềm thịt, nam hài nhi ngón tay rơi vào hắn thành kính đóng lại trên ánh mắt, môi của hắn cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay hơi mỏng dưới làn da rung động.

Hắn vẫn như cũ đem hắn xách tay tại trong tay mình, ấm áp có chút búng ra lấy, giống một con mới sinh chim non. Hắn nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, như là xác nhận lãnh địa ngửi liếm, mỏng mồ hôi cùng nam hài nhi trên thân vốn có sữa mùi vị để lồng ngực của hắn nếm giống mặn bơ đồng dạng. Hắn mê luyến ngậm lấy nho nhỏ đầu vú, đầu lưỡi tại trên quầng vú vẽ vài vòng mà, dưới môi lồng ngực bởi vì hắn mút vào, chập trùng nhanh hơn. Jason trùng điệp một liếm về sau buông tha phía bên kia, nam hài nhi bộ ngực ở giữa chỉ có nhàn nhạt một đạo khe rãnh, hắn dọc theo xương ngực sừng nhô lên hôn đi lên, hô hấp phất qua này chuỗi nhu hòa góc cạnh.

Henri gót chân cọ lấy ngựa gỗ đạp mất giày thể thao, giày rơi trên mặt đất trầm đục để Jason cảm thấy đây là thúc giục tín hiệu, trấn an hôn hắn cái cằm, liếm hắn nhếch lên khóe miệng, tay từ sau gáy dọc theo xương sống chậm rãi vò đè vào đuôi xương cụt, nam hài nhi thích ý nức nở hướng trong ngực hắn ủi đi, có qua có lại giống như dùng tay nhỏ vuốt ve cái kia đã đem quần chống đỡ ra hình dạng địa phương.

Hắn thở ra tiếng, bàn tay dán quần thể thao dây thun quần lót chui vào, bao trùm mềm mại lại có co dãn khe mông, ngón trỏ tại khe mông đầu trên vuốt vuốt, nam hài nhi tránh né một chút, hừ hừ nói: "Không muốn nơi đó......"

Jason biết rõ đây không phải một cái cự tuyệt.

Hắn giơ cổ tay lên để Henri quần thể thao tính cả đồ lót cùng một chỗ thuận mu bàn tay trượt xuống, lột đi cuối cùng nhất một tầng quần áo về sau, nam hài nhi toàn thân cao thấp chỉ còn lại trên chân tấm lót trắng, trần trụi, đoan đoan chính chính, ngồi tại Jason trước mặt, giữa hai đùi tính khí vẫn an tĩnh ẩn núp. Hắn cúi đầu ngậm lấy, dùng đầu lưỡi bao khỏa liếm láp, đem dưới đáy túi túi cũng liếm ẩm ướt, ngón tay vòng lấy thân thân khuấy động, hoàn toàn cương sau, sâu màu hồng đỉnh từ chung quanh mỏng da bên trong lộ ra, bị nước miếng của hắn cùng mình trước dịch nhuận đến tỏa sáng. Hắn ngậm lấy cái kia nhan sắc cùng hình dạng đều như là trái cây đồng dạng đỉnh, cố ý tại lúc này giương mắt nhìn hắn học sinh.

Henri ánh mắt ngượng ngùng lại trốn tránh, đưa thay sờ sờ hắn trơn ướt bờ môi, giống như là xuất phát từ hiếu kì lại giống là vì trêu chọc, mà chính là dạng này để cho người ta cảm thấy mơ hồ động cơ mới hấp dẫn hơn người. Jason không khỏi nghĩ, hắn đến cùng có biết hay không mình có bao nhiêu dụ hoặc?

Có lẽ hắn biết, hắn là cố ý.

Nho nhỏ mũi chân tại Jason trước ngực đảo quanh, hắn ngậm miệng giật giật."Muốn nhanh một chút có đúng không?" Jason bắt được bàn chân kia, giống bắt được một con chim ri giống như, mũi chân là nho nhỏ mỏ, bàn chân là ấm áp thân thể, lắc lư mắt cá chân là linh xảo lông đuôi, Henri thanh âm cũng giống chú chim non đồng dạng: "Là, Jason."

Bị gọi thẳng danh tự người nâng lên thân thể hôn hắn, hắn cũng không kháng cự có mình hương vị bờ môi, nhưng Jason chỉ là trấn an giống như đụng một cái liền rời đi, đem bất mãn lầm bầm hắn lật qua để hắn ghé vào ngựa gỗ bên trên ——

Hắn liền an tĩnh lại.

Nam hài nhi chờ đợi.

"Hảo hài tử."

Jason thì thầm, thô ráp ngón tay đặt tại eo của hắn ổ, từ nhẹ mà trọng địa vò nhấn, nóng hổi hô hấp gần sát nơi đó, tại trơn bóng sau lưng in lên một nụ hôn.

Đầu lưỡi nếm đến mồ hôi hơi mặn hương vị, thấm ướt vết tích giống ấm áp tiểu xà, uốn lượn hướng mượt mà cặp mông. Henri phát ra chờ mong thở dài, cơ hồ muốn ngừng thở. Khe mông bị đại thủ tách ra, ấm áp bờ môi tại khe mông hơi dừng lại, mềm mại ẩm ướt cảm giác đi tới kia lộ ra đến đóng chặt miệng nhỏ.

"A......" Nam hài nhi đột nhiên run lên, ngón tay nắm chặt ngựa gỗ biên giới. Đây không phải là kháng cự, hắn liền thịt đùi đều đang run rẩy, lại không tự chủ được chổng mông lên đem mình hướng phía sau nam nhân đưa đi.

Jason liếm ẩm ướt kia một vòng nếp gấp, đầu lưỡi thử thăm dò đâm vào, nam hài nhi khẩn trương đến giống như là từ xương cổ đến thịt đùi đều căng thẳng. Hắn nắm chặt bóp ở ngựa gỗ biên giới tay nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo, hôn cửa huyệt cùng túi trong túi ở giữa mềm mại làn da, "Buông lỏng một chút, hảo nam hài."

Henri nghe lời hít sâu, Jason cảm giác được môi lưỡi hạ cơ bắp không còn căng cứng, xoa nắn lấy hắn khe mông, đầu lưỡi liếm tiến sau huyệt bên trong, cơ vòng run rẩy che kín xâm lấn vật thể, lại giống hòa tan đồng dạng đang không ngừng xâm nhập đầu lưỡi hạ biến mềm.

Đợi đến hắn bỏ qua nam hài nhi cái mông, cái hang nhỏ kia đã bị liếm mở, thành mê người sâu màu hồng, ướt át hiện ra thủy quang, cửa huyệt chung quanh mông thịt cũng liếm lấy ướt sũng. Hắn miệng nhỏ mút hôn thịt đùi, ngón tay lục lọi hướng có chút mở ra lối vào bên trong thăm dò vào một đốt ngón tay, chuyển động xâm nhập, xác định nam hài có thể tiếp nhận càng nhiều về sau, lại tăng lên một ngón tay. Nam học sinh cái mông nhỏ ngoan ngoãn đều nuốt vào, mềm mại tràng đạo giảo động lên, đem hắn ngón tay hướng chỗ càng sâu nuốt.

Bị tấn công Henri dùng đầu gối đỉnh lấy ngựa gỗ trắc bích, bắp đùi run rẩy rẩy, tiếng rên rỉ gần như nghẹn ngào. Jason vòng lấy bờ vai của hắn, gương mặt cọ lấy lưng hắn, bờ môi quanh co lấy hôn lên nam hài sau gáy, vành tai, ngậm lấy kia phiến nho nhỏ thịt mềm: "Ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

Học sinh của hắn nhẹ gật đầu, quay tới tìm kiếm môi của hắn, khi lấy được trấn an hôn về sau trả lời: "Có thể, Jason."

Jason từ trong túi quần móc ra nhôm bạc bọc nhỏ trang dầu bôi trơn cùng áo mưa —— Hắn có chuẩn bị mà đến, cũng không phải là một vị lão sư tốt —— Dùng răng cắn xé mở, đem dầu bôi trơn bôi ở Henri cửa huyệt. Cho mình mặc lên áo mưa thời điểm Henri đang nhảy rương bay lên cái thân, mang theo giảo hoạt cười, bọc lấy tấm lót trắng tử mũi chân cách cao su chế phẩm đụng đụng hắn âm hành đỉnh.

Hắn đã sớm biết, Henri là cái học sinh tốt, nhưng xưa nay không phải cái ngoan nam hài.

Nam hài mắt cá chân bị rộng lượng bàn tay nắm chặt, ngây thơ chưa thoát trên mặt hiện ra chờ mong thần sắc. Jason cúi đầu hôn mắt cá chân hắn, hắn câu lên ngón chân gãi động nam nhân hầu kết. Cặp kia thật sâu màu nâu con mắt nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt trần trụi nam hài nhi, nam hài cũng nhìn lại hắn, vươn tay cánh tay đòi hắn một cái ôm.

Hắn thở dài dùng cánh tay đem Henri vòng tiến ngực mình, đồng thời âm hành cũng chen vào bị dầu bôi trơn cùng thóa tân làm cho trơn mượt giữa đùi, đính vào cái kia khát vọng đã lâu miệng nhỏ, chậm rãi ngay ngắn chôn vào. Nam hài thuận theo tiếp nhận hắn đại gia hỏa, non mềm nóng hổi đường hành lang để hắn chỉ muốn hung hăng chà đạp, thẳng đến trong ngực chú chim non mất đi khí lực cùng thanh âm.

Nhưng hắn không muốn để cho Henri thụ thương. Hùng sư đồng dạng nam nhân ôn nhu hôn nam hài nhi con mắt, thấm lên mồ hôi chóp mũi, bàn tay nhỏ trắng noãn, ngược lại là nam hài nóng vội, cửa huyệt ngậm chặt hắn tính khí, trước sau giật giật eo, thịt đùi dán tại hắn túi túi bên trên cọ qua cọ lại.

"Tốt tốt, đừng lộn xộn."

Jason nhào nặn cái kia không an phận cái mông nhỏ, chậm rãi rút ra đút vào, chỉ bụng cũng vò án lấy cái kia tiếp nhận mình lối vào, để hắn buông lỏng. Ngay từ đầu chỉ là nhàn nhạt ra vào, nam hài dần dần không vừa lòng tại ôn nhu như vậy tiết tấu, bị Jason hôn qua tay dọc theo trên cánh tay hình xăm trèo lên Jason lồng ngực, sờ lên hắn tâm khẩu cổ quái đồ án, đầu ngón tay đụng vào làn da cảm giác cũng giống chim non mỏ đang thử thăm dò nhẹ mổ. Jason cúi thấp thân trên, Henri cảm nhận được đối phương cơ ngực ẩn ẩn đè xuống mình tay, nhiệt độ cũng từ nơi đó truyền tới.

"Jason, " Hắn từ lẫn nhau lồng ngực ở giữa rút tay ra cánh tay, vòng lấy Jason cổ, "Nhanh một chút...... Nhanh một chút."

Jason lắc đầu, lần nữa đem mình chậm rãi vùi vào Henri sâu trong thân thể, gốc râu cằm cọ lấy hắn thái dương, "Lúc này mới vừa mới bắt đầu đâu, ngươi nghĩ nhanh lên kết thúc sao?"

"Nhưng là ta muốn càng nhiều, " Henri quay đầu hôn hắn cái cằm, "Càng nhiều Jason......" Theo hắn một lần lại một lần thật sâu thẳng tiến, nam hài nhi tiếng nói cuối cùng biến thành mang theo giọng mũi tiếng hừ, con kia tay nhỏ lại chui vào thân thể hai người ở giữa, đặt ở bụng của mình. Jason hoàn toàn tiến vào lúc, nơi đó liền sẽ bị đỉnh ra một cái nho nhỏ nhô lên.

"Jason hình dạng, ở đây." Henri bắt hắn lại tay, sờ lấy mình bụng nhỏ, trên mặt lộ ra một cái cười đắc ý.

Dưới bàn tay làn da tràn ngập tuổi trẻ nhiệt độ, cái kia mơ hồ hình dạng giống như là hắn tại Henri trên thân thể từ trong ra ngoài dấu vết lưu lại, lại giống một cái chốt mở, là hắn tự tay đưa nó mở ra.

Jason hai tay đè lại Henri eo, vừa nhanh vừa độc đỉnh làm. Ngựa gỗ tại động tác của bọn hắn hạ kẹt kẹt rung động, thất trách nam giáo sư nghĩ đến nếu là hư mất liền tùy tiện tìm lý do báo tu hoặc là xin mua sắm tính toán.

Nam hài eo vừa vặn bị bàn tay của hắn nắm chặt, nhìn yếu ớt không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng mà Jason cũng hiểu được, trong ngực người trẻ tuổi chịu được so cái này hơn rất nhiều thô bạo, chỉ là hắn không muốn đối xử với hắn như thế mà thôi.

Hạ thân dùng sức tiến đụng vào cái kia dụ hoặc mình hang động, ngón tay cùng môi lưỡi lại êm ái an ủi Henri tóc trán, kỳ thật Jason cũng không rõ ràng Henri đến cùng muốn cái gì, nhưng là đã Henri yêu cầu, hắn liền cam tâm cho ra mình hết thảy.

Tại hắn song trọng thế công phía dưới, Henri ngọt ngào sụt sùi khóc, mi tâm nắm chặt lên, nửa khép mắt xanh tràn ra nước mắt. Hắn mút hôn Henri khóe mắt, con mắt xanh thẳm bên trong chảy ra nước mắt thường cũng là màu lam, hơi mỏng giọt nước mắt giống gió lốc, đem hắn cuốn vào tột đỉnh vực sâu.

......

"Meo ——"

Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong đột nhiên truyền đến mèo kêu, Henri thân thể lập tức trở nên cứng ngắc, hướng Jason trong ngực co lại."Kia là mèo sao Jason?"

Jason ngẩng đầu, trông thấy một con mèo từ thể thao đệm sau bước đi thong thả ra, tại cách bọn họ không gần không xa địa phương dừng lại, ngồi xuống bắt đầu liếm móng vuốt rửa mặt. Lúc trước hắn gặp qua con mèo này, đều ở trong sân trường du đãng, không biết là thả rông vẫn là mèo hoang. Những này đều không phải vấn đề, vấn đề là, Henri sợ mèo.

Trong ngực hắn nam hài nhi chỉ nhìn con mèo kia một chút liền lại vùi đầu trở về, đem hắn ôm càng chặt. Hắn không rõ Henri tại sao sẽ sợ mèo, nhưng là nguyên nhân cũng không trọng yếu, dù sao ai cũng có sợ hãi đồ vật. Hắn vuốt ve Henri mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc: "Có cần hay không chuyển sang nơi khác?"

Hỏi là như thế hỏi, nhưng mà Jason lại không nghĩ ra được để cho mình hạ thể cương mềm xuống tới để sửa sang lấy trang đi ra ngoài phương pháp. Henri ý nghĩ giống như hắn, nhìn một chút hắn lại cúi đầu nhìn một chút mình: "Hiện tại cái dạng này...... Thế nào đổi?"

Jason chỉ có thể cho hắn càng nhiều hôn hi vọng có thể để hắn trầm tĩnh lại. Con mèo kia liếm xong móng vuốt, thản nhiên quấn bọn hắn đi một vòng, không biết lại trốn đến cái góc nào bên trong.

"Nó đi rồi sao?" Henri hỏi.

"Nó ẩn nấp rồi." Jason từ cổ của hắn hướng xuống thân, "Ta rất ghen ghét, nó là trên thế giới một cái duy nhất nhìn qua ngươi lõa thể mèo."

"Ngây thơ." Henri nở nụ cười, Jason đem hôn khắc ở hắn rung động trên ngực, lưu lại một cái dấu răng, chống lên eo đến thân chóp mũi của hắn: "Tốt, không có mèo, hiện tại chỉ có ta."

Hắn cũng về lấy hôn.

Jason sớm đã quen thuộc Henri thân thể, minh bạch hắn điểm mẫn cảm, am hiểu sâu như thế nào có thể để cho hắn chìm nghỉm tại trong tình dục quên mất hết thảy. Vuốt ve hắn bởi vì vừa rồi bị kinh sợ dọa mà hơi mềm nhũn âm hành, Jason càng sâu càng dùng sức đánh đưa, mỗi một cái đều chuẩn xác đè vào nam hài nhi mẫn cảm tuyến thể bên trên. Đến cuối cùng nhất Henri liên rút nghẹn đều đã mất đi khí lực, chân rũ xuống ngựa gỗ vùng ven, mũi chân căng thẳng chờ đợi song trọng cao trào đến.

Kia về sau Jason đem Henri mang về mình ở bên ngoài trường chung cư, tắm vội nam hài nhi xuyên hắn áo ngủ, đi vào phòng bếp nhìn hắn chuẩn bị bữa tối.

Hắn tại dùng cắt thịt đao xử lý sắc tốt thịt bò, thuận tay cắt xuống một khối nhỏ đút vào Henri miệng bên trong, biến mất đối phương trên môi dính nước liếm sạch: "Có chút phai nhạt."

Nam hài lại chọn lấy một mảnh ăn hết, nhấm nuốt nuốt xuống đi sau cố ý ở trước mặt hắn mút ngón tay của mình, mục đích rõ ràng.

Đêm hôm đó bị ăn sạch không chỉ có là thịt bò, còn có Henri. Rượu đỏ vị bờ môi, chi sĩ vị ngọt lồng ngực, nho vị tính khí, đều bị Jason từng cái đánh giá, hơi lạnh bơ được đưa vào còn ướt át mềm mại sau huyệt, Jason dùng ngón tay của mình cùng âm hành đi khuấy động gây rối, nam hài nhi ngọt ngào hương thơm thút thít cũng bị hắn toàn bộ nuốt vào.

Bọn hắn không có chút nào dùng cơm lễ nghi đem bàn ăn khiến cho hỗn loạn tưng bừng, tại chén bàn bừa bộn bên trong ôm nhau, hắn chôn ở Henri trước ngực, giống tham lam hán tử say đồng dạng ngửi nghe hỗn hợp rượu đỏ vị mùi sữa. Henri thở phì phò, mơ mơ màng màng chơi lấy tóc của hắn.

"Jason."

"Ân?"

"Ngươi nơi này, thế nào?"

Ấm áp đầu ngón tay tại hắn lông mày trên đỉnh bồi hồi, lại đi tới xương gò má bên trên, "Còn có nơi này." Kia là hai nơi vết sẹo, trong đó một chỗ đem hắn bên trái lông mày chia làm hai đoạn.

"Ta đọc sách lúc cùng người tại trong quán bar đánh nhau, bị bình rượu nện ở trên mặt, may hai trăm châm."

Lúc đầu chỉ là thuận miệng kéo nguyên nhân, nghĩ trêu chọc một chút Henri, không nghĩ tới nam hài nhi thật tin tưởng, tay nhỏ bưng lấy mặt của hắn, đụng vào lông mày đầu ngón tay đổi thành bờ môi, nhu hòa hôn một mực lan tràn đến gương mặt cùng cái cằm gốc râu cằm.

"Ân, kỳ thật cũng không có hai trăm châm như vậy nhiều......"

"Mặc kệ như thế nào đều rất đau đi?" Nam hài vừa nói vừa dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng sờ soạng nơi đó.

"Đã hết đau." Nội tâm đã bắt đầu có cảm giác tội lỗi, Jason bắt đầu suy tư nói sang chuyện khác, "—— Đêm nay lưu lại sao?"

Henri lắc đầu, "Không thể, cha sẽ lo lắng......"

Jason không cam lòng cắn cắn lỗ tai của hắn: "Kia lại nghỉ ngơi một hồi, ta đưa ngươi trở về."

Hắn ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.

"Ta thật không nghĩ thả ngươi đi." Jason ôm hắn mê luyến ngửi hắn cổ mùi sữa thơm. Nam học sinh ngứa đến cười khanh khách, "Tuần tiếp theo chúng ta sẽ còn gặp mặt, tiên sinh."

"Đúng vậy a, cuối tuần......"

Chỉ có Jason biết, bọn hắn nói không phải cùng một sự kiện.

—END—  
Nghiện thuốc DIiii  
Summary:

Ngắn nhỏ vụn thịt  
Work Text:  
Xám trắng sương mù từ khóe miệng bên trong tràn ra, chậm rãi đổ xuống, tản ra tại tơ lụa cái chăn bên trên.

Ngoài cửa sổ vẫn như cũ sấm sét vang dội, tiếng mưa rơi bị ngăn cách bên ngoài.Henry Khẽ nhếch lấy miệng, tay trái vuốt qua màu đen tóc quăn, tùy ý đặt tại lạnh buốt trên gối đầu.

Kiểu cũ máy quay đĩa truyền hình xong toàn bộ nhạc khúc, phát ra khàn khàn tạp âm. Trong phòng đều là mùa mưa mang đến ẩm ướt, mà lộn xộn dưới mền quấn giao nhục thể liên tục không ngừng phóng xuất ra nhiệt lượng, hấp hơi đầu người choáng hoa mắt.

Ngươi sẽ không để tâm chứ?

Henry Hỏi ngữ bé không thể nghe. Trên thực tế, hắn căn bản không cần trưng cầu nam nhân đồng ý, loại này thấp cấp bậc nhu cầu tùy thời có thể thỏa mãn.

Mờ nhạt ánh đèn mông lung hắn tuấn mỹ dung nhan, mê mang ở giữa hơi mở hai mắt hiện lên hơi nước, khóe mắt cong vểnh lên ra nhỏ bé độ cong. Mỗi gặp gỡ loại khí trời này, khô nóng cùng ướt lạnh hỗn tạp khó chịu kiểu gì cũng sẽ khiến Henry Cảm thấy lo nghĩ, hắn đưa tay, tìm tòi đến hộp thuốc lá cùng cái bật lửa, thuần thục rút ra một cây ngậm ở trong miệng, ba địa điểm đốt.

Mùi thuốc lá thiêu đốt đôm đốp âm thanh tại yên tĩnh trong phòng bị phóng đại gấp mấy lần, Henry Hít một hơi thật sâu khói, xanh thẳm hai mắt nhìn về phía Ben Sau lưng trần nhà, giống như là đã mất đi tiêu cự, hắn sung mãn đôi môi nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy thuốc lá, mơ hồ có thể thấy được đỏ bừng đầu lưỡi thấm ướt khói miệng, đợi không thể lại hút vào càng nhiều thời điểm, hai ngón tay mới nhẹ nhàng đem thuốc hút ra, rủ xuống tại giường bên cạnh, tiếp theo thỏa mãn mà hoàn toàn thở ra một ngụm khói trắng.

Nghiện thuốc thỏa mãn khoái cảm như đồng tính cao trào, hoàn toàn không giả.Henry Tóc trán ướt át, không bị khống chế ngẩng đầu lên, phát ra hưởng thụ rên rỉ.

Những cái kia uốn lượn sương mù cực kỳ giống thân mang uyển chuyển lụa trắng yêu tinh, mảnh mai trong suốt, lắc lư tại giữa hai người. Sau khi lấy lại tinh thần Henry Cười khẽ, hai chân câu gấp Ben Eo, đem bọn hắn hạ thể thiếp đến cực kỳ chặt chẽ, hắn giữa ngón tay thậm chí còn cầm điếu thuốc, ưỡn ngực hít sâu lấy, lại giống là tại duỗi người, mềm dẻo mà rắn chắc phần eo không để lại dấu vết mở rộng vặn vẹo, kéo theo bờ mông xay nghiền phía dưới kia nóng bỏng khối thịt.

Hắn biết mình lạnh nhạt Ben.

Ngươi cần có chừng có mực.

Bị bóp lấy hai tay thời điểm, Henry Cũng không có kinh ngạc. Thỏa mãn nghiện thuốc hắn phảng phất trở thành một cái bành trướng hưởng lạc người, khoái cảm cùng vui thích trong mắt hắn là như thế dễ như trở bàn tay.Ben Liếc mắt tay phải của hắn, tựa hồ muốn rút mất trong tay hắn khói, Henry Chú ý tới, hắn nghịch ngợm nhếch miệng —— Dù sao hắn cũng sẽ không liền lòng của nam nhân nguyện, đuổi tại Ben Động tác trước liền đem kẹp khói ngón tay dán tại trên môi, nhanh chóng hít một hơi khói, sau đó đối mặt Ben Môi mím chặt cánh.

Một khắc này, hắn cảm nhận được Ben Run rẩy, bỗng nhiên tăng thêm hô hấp mang theo lồng ngực rung động.

Henry Tại trêu chọc hắn. Cái này nhận biết làm Ben Không chút do dự tiếp nhận hắn đôi môi, tìm tới mềm mại đầu lưỡi liền ngậm vào, tùy ý lật khuấy lên. Tóc đen mắt xanh nam nhân hừ ra thoải mái dễ chịu rên rỉ, đem quyền chủ động trả lại cho đối phương, hưởng thụ lên ẩm ướt cộc cộc môi lưỡi triền miên mang đến kích thích. Hơi nước rất nhanh bịt kín hắn hai con ngươi, Henry Mê mang nháy mắt mấy cái, tay run rẩy chỉ phất qua nam nhân thái dương tóc trắng, nhu hòa động tác tràn ngập lấy yêu thương.

Henry Vượt qua khói trắng sớm từ bọn hắn hôn nồng nhiệt bên trong tràn ra, tóc đen Anh quốc thân sĩ giơ tay lên một cái, muốn lại hít một hơi, lại lập tức bị một mực giam cầm, nắm chặt thủ đoạn lực đạo to đến để hắn ai oán một tiếng, kém chút buông lỏng ra giữa ngón tay thuốc lá.

Trong miệng của ngươi đều là mùi khói.

Ben Buông hắn ra đôi môi, gần sát vành tai của hắn nói nhỏ, giống như là răn dạy. Ngươi tước đoạt ta nhấm nháp Anh quốc tình cảm nhất mùi của đàn ông quyền lợi.

Lời còn chưa dứt, hạ thân của hắn liền bỗng nhiên trầm xuống, tráng kiện dương cụ tận cây va vào Henry Trong huyệt, trực tiếp đâm hướng yếu ớt tràng đạo chỗ sâu, quá nhiều dịch ruột non bị ép ra ngoài, Henry Sợ hãi kêu lấy kẹp chặt hai chân, liền đầu ngón chân đều cuộn tròn.

Phải biết...... Quyền lợi của ngươi là ta cho.

Cứ việc Henry Thanh âm phát run, lại nhịn không được cười phản bác, không biết là tại cậy mạnh vẫn là đang nhạo báng.

Nam nhân nhíu mày, không có trả lời, chỉ là cao tần mà mãnh lực nhô lên hông đến, để kích thước khả quan tính khí liên tục tiến đụng vào Henry Đầy đặn khe mông ở giữa, đem tiểu huyệt đâm đến mở rộng, mỗi một tia cúc cánh đều bị triệt để ép bình.Henry Thân thể bị thao trước sau trên diện rộng lắc lư, hai chân lại câu dẫn kẹp chặt Ben Thân eo, kéo theo nam nhân một lần một lần thao làm mình.

Hắn thậm chí còn dùng hắn kia êm tai đáng chết anh âm rên rỉ.

Đây tuyệt đối là dẫn bạo dục vọng dây dẫn nổ, nam nhân quy đầu đem điểm mẫn cảm coi là bảo địa, mỗi lần đều hung hăng chống đối dùng sức xay nghiền, từ điểm này nổ tung lít nha lít nhít xốp giòn ngứa cảm giác đem Henry Chơi đùa toàn thân phát run, sung mãn mông thịt sắc tình run rẩy, sinh lý tính nước mắt đồng thời nổi lên hắn hốc mắt.

Ben Trừu sáp không có kết cấu gì, quá nhiều dục vọng tại lúc này hóa thành mãnh liệt tiến công, phát tiết tại giữa hai đùi yếu ớt trong lỗ nhỏ.Henry Chau mày, nhưng bị đâm đến hung nhất lúc cũng chỉ là hít vào ngụm khí lạnh, liền một câu phàn nàn hoặc là kêu đau đều không có. Có lẽ là hắn dung túng người yêu của mình, lại có lẽ là hắn vốn là hưởng thụ thô bạo tình ái.

Dù sao tại thời gian này điểm, Henry Đầu đã bị nam nhân thao thành bột nhão, dĩ vãng ưu nhã cùng thận trọng bị triệt để dứt bỏ, hắn nữu bãi gợi cảm vòng eo, dùng chịu đủ tán thưởng bờ mông từng cái nghênh hợp nam nhân thao làm.

Thao.Ben Mắng âm thanh, Henry Ẩm ướt hồ hồ hang động thậm chí còn cắn hắn một ngụm, chăm chú mút lấy cực đại côn thịt.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn phía dưới cười ngọt ngào lấy người trẻ tuổi, gia hỏa này lại vẫn một mặt vô tội, đối với hắn chớp ướt sũng hai mắt.Ben Không cách nào nhẫn nại, đại thủ nắm chặt eo của hắn, thô to côn thịt nhanh chóng mà đụng vào hắn nước trượt nhục huyệt, cũng chỉ là xô ra Henry Kinh hỉ gọi thở, huyệt dưới thịt ý thức đem côn thịt bao khỏa càng chặt hơn.

Nghiện thuốc tựa hồ không dứt.Henry Bị thao bất lực, nhưng tiềm thức sai sử hắn đem khói đưa vào phần môi, lại tại hút vào một ngụm thời điểm bị Ben Cắm vào ho khan, nước mắt cứ như vậy trượt xuống, nhỏ tại phía dưới trên gối đầu.

Xóc nảy bên trong Henry Cảm giác mình sắp bị Ben Cắm vào hồn phi phách tán, hắn triệt triệt để để đắm chìm ở tình dục bên trong, bị choáng váng đầu óc khoái cảm khống chế, vặn eo, bày hông, thậm chí sảng đến cắn chặt môi dưới, mê loạn nắm lấy tóc của mình, nhắm hai mắt lầm bầm không có ý nghĩa từ ngữ. Hắn phảng phất dễ như trở bàn tay liền có thể bị chơi hỏng, giống vỡ vụn tuyệt mỹ con rối, tùy ý Ben Hai ngón tay bóp tắt hắn khói, ném đến xa xa, sau đó cùng hắn mười ngón quấn giao.

Henry Vẻ mặt hốt hoảng mà nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt dần dần hiện lên đỏ ửng.

Hắn biết Ben Có bao nhiêu sủng ái hắn, lại đều sẽ như thế nào yêu thương hắn.

END

Bốn ngàn ngày đêm ventties  
Summary:

Ba năm máu kiếm cái chủng loại kia đồ vật, nếu không tiếp nhận mời quản tốt mình tay. plot: Ben affleck là cha hắn.  
Work Text:

Ngày đầu tiên

Hôm nay tại hậu sơn trên đường nhặt được một cái nam hài, cho nên ta mới khải quyển này thí nghiệm bút ký, lấy ghi chép hắn về sau biến dị cùng huấn luyện.

Ta xa xa thấy hắn thời điểm cảm thấy hắn thật sự là giống một con mới sinh liền bẻ gãy chân con cừu nhỏ. Đen nhánh cuộn lại tóc bên trong kề cận rơm rạ, nước nhuận tròng mắt màu xanh lam nhìn ta chằm chằm. Ta hỏi hắn tên gọi là gì, hắn cũng không nói chuyện, chỉ là quơ thân thể nho nhỏ.

Thế là ta đem hắn mang về tòa thành. Ta đã quen thuộc tại Kael Mạc Hãn phụ cận nhặt được tiểu hài. Mang đi cái kia nam hài cũng là dễ như trở bàn tay. Hắn nhìn vừa mệt vừa đói, ráng chống đỡ lấy một hơi đứng tại ven đường. Cũng may hắn hẳn là chỉ có năm sáu tuổi, ta một cái tay liền có thể ôm lấy hắn. Đứa nhỏ này rất ngoan, ngồi tại trên cánh tay của ta ôm cổ của ta.

Ta hôn một chút gương mặt của hắn —— Ta biết không nên làm như vậy, nhưng ta vẫn là làm —— Gương mặt của hắn đặc biệt non mịn...... Ta nói với hắn, ngươi về sau liền gọi kiệt Lott.

......

Thứ một trăm hai mươi bảy ngày

Tiểu hài chung quy là tiểu hài. Kiệt Lott vẫn là có một chút thẹn thùng, nhưng là đã bắt đầu trở nên hoạt bát. Hắn cả ngày tại trong thành bảo điên chạy, ta hoài nghi mỗi một tầng lầu hang chuột đều bị hắn số lấy hết. Hắn cũng rất tò mò sân huấn luyện, nhưng trong này đều là so với hắn tới càng lâu, càng lớn tuổi một điểm đại hài tử nhóm, đang luyện kiếm hoặc là xạ kích. Hắn sẽ chạy tới nhảy đủ tay của ta để cho ta đem hắn ôm, sau đó để cho ta dẫn hắn đi sân huấn luyện. Hắn đi cũng không lớn nói chuyện, liền an tĩnh ngồi tại ta trong ngực nhìn xem. Hôm nay hắn nhìn mệt mỏi ôm ta nói hắn muốn về thành bảo ngủ trưa, tại lĩnh hắn trên đường trở về hắn nhảy cà tưng nói hắn về sau cũng muốn như thế, học tập thú ma bản lĩnh.

Ta nhìn hắn, đột nhiên ý thức được một sự thật. Chúng ta dạng này liệp ma nhân cũng không thể sinh dục. Ta nói là, ta từ xa so với trước kia biến dị ngày đầu tiên lên liền biết cái này, nhưng là ta hôm nay đột nhiên rõ ràng ý thức được —— Ta không cách nào sinh dục.

Ta không cho rằng đây là bởi vì nam hài gọi cha ta nguyên nhân. Nhưng trong nháy mắt đó ta đột nhiên cảm thấy không đành lòng để hắn trở thành một thú ma thợ săn. Ta sờ lên hắn tóc quăn nói xong.

......

Thứ hai trăm bốn mươi chín ngày

Kiệt Lott nhất định là rốt cục đếm rõ trong thành bảo mỗi một cái hang chuột, hắn bắt đầu mỗi ngày quấn lấy ta muốn bắt đầu thú ma thợ săn huấn luyện. Ta biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn là Kael Mạc Hãn nhỏ tuổi nhất một cái, chỉ có hắn không có tại vì trở thành liệp ma nhân làm chuẩn bị. Hắn muốn cùng người đồng lứa chơi, nhưng những hài tử khác nói chuyện phiếm hắn không cách nào tham dự. Ta nhiều lần trông thấy hắn xa xa ngồi tại trên bậc thang nhìn xem đám kia tiểu tử thúi đùa giỡn nhưng không dám tới gần. Nhưng bọn hắn kỳ thật cũng rất tò mò kiệt Lott, nam hài xuất hiện tại sân huấn luyện thời điểm tất cả mọi người sẽ vụng trộm nhìn hắn, răn dạy cũng không được việc. Nhưng ta quyết định vẫn là không đi nhúng tay tiểu hài xã giao.

Hôm nay kiệt Lott cưỡi tại ta trên vai đi sân huấn luyện, hắn níu lấy tóc của ta hỏi, vì cái gì chỉ có tóc của ngươi là màu trắng nha, cha? Ta đem hắn từ trên vai xách xuống đến ôm để hắn ngồi tại trên cánh tay của ta, trả lời hắn nói, bởi vì ta biến dị cùng những người khác đều không giống. Tiểu gia hỏa lập tức nhào vào ngực ta trước ôm cổ của ta nói, kiệt Lott cũng muốn cùng cha đồng dạng tóc trắng!

Ta đáp ứng hắn. Ta nói là, ai sẽ cự tuyệt hắn?

......

Thứ bảy trăm chín mươi lăm nhật

Tốt a, ta đối mặt thực tế, ta tại hai năm này nhiều thời giờ bên trong một mực né tránh sự thật chính là ta đợi kiệt Lott thật giống như là con ruột. Mặc dù bọn hắn nói liệp ma nhân bị tước đoạt tình cảm, ta cũng xác thực không cách nào có được một cái thân sinh hài tử có thể so sánh loại cảm tình này, nhưng nam hài này với ta mà nói tuyệt đối chính là đặc biệt nhất cái kia. Ta chưa hề đối bất kỳ một cái nào tương lai sẽ bị bồi dưỡng thành thú ma thợ săn hài tử sinh ra nhiều như vậy tình cảm. Ta nhặt bọn hắn trở về, cho bọn hắn một cái mạng, cho bọn hắn sống tiếp thành thạo một nghề. Bọn hắn tại uống xong thí luyện thảo dược sau không thể thừa nhận đột biến mà chết đi, tại trong núi rừng bị gặp phải cái thứ nhất quái vật công kích chết đi, xuất sư sau bởi vì cuốn vào chính trị phân tranh mà chết đi, ta nguyên thấy cũng nhiều. Nhưng kiệt Lott, ta phát ra từ thực tình tâm đau hắn, chiếu cố hắn, bảo vệ hắn, tựa như một nhân loại phụ thân như thế. Ta mỗi ngày nhìn xem hắn phấn nộn gương mặt cùng cuộn lại tóc, đều cảm thấy có thể được đến nam hài này là ta đời này cuối cùng một kiện may mắn sự tình. Ta không còn oán trách hắn cha đẻ ( Hoặc là mẹ đẻ ) Đem hắn vứt bỏ tại tòa thành bên ngoài, ta chân thành cảm kích bọn hắn, để cho ta đạt được kiệt Lott.

Ta nhớ tới ngày đầu tiên hắn như thế một cách tự nhiên gọi cha ta.

......

Thứ một ngàn lẻ năm mười bốn ngày

Khoảng cách kiệt Lott đi vào Kael chớ Hãn Mã bên trên liền tròn ba năm. Vóc người của hắn gần nhất vọt đến nhanh chóng, nhưng ta còn đọc được động đến hắn. Một tháng trước ta rốt cục cùng hắn định ra ước định, đợi đến hắn dài đến không có cách nào lại cưỡi tại ta trên vai ngày đó, hắn liền bắt đầu tiếp nhận biến dị cải tạo.

...... Kỳ thật rất không cần phải, không phải sao? Hắn đã cùng cái khác tiểu tử thúi làm quen, ta nam hài không còn cần biến dị cũng có bạn chơi, mà bọn hắn nhất định cũng nói cho thân thể của hắn cải tạo thống khổ. Nhưng kiệt Lott phảng phất đối với cái này không hề hay biết, phảng phất nhân sinh của hắn là một đầu bình cắm thẳng có phần xóa con đường, chú định muốn trở thành một thú ma thợ săn.

Nhưng ta rõ ràng cho hắn lựa chọn. Hắn liền như thế nháy giảo hoạt mắt xanh nhìn ta, lâu như vậy đến nay xưa nay không để ý tới ta kéo dài hoặc là ám chỉ, gặp quỷ, hắn như vậy thông minh thông thấu, hắn làm sao lại nghe không hiểu ta kéo dài cùng ám chỉ? Nhưng là hắn giả bộ như vậy vô tội, phảng phất trên đời này hắn duy nhất thực tình muốn làm sự tình chính là đi vào tòa thành sau cái kia tiến hành thí luyện biến hình sơn động.

A, hắn cặp kia mắt xanh. Trong mắt trái có một khối màu hổ phách ban. Ướt át lại sáng tỏ. Hắn phảng phất đối mất đi bọn chúng không thèm để ý chút nào. Mặc dù hắn nói qua muốn cùng ta cũng như thế tóc trắng, muốn có được một thanh Ngân Kiếm, nhưng hắn chưa từng có nói qua muốn một đôi kim sắc dã thú con ngươi, nhưng hắn cũng giống như đối mất đi hắn lúc đầu lam tròng đen không thèm để ý chút nào.

Gặp quỷ, gặp quỷ. Ta suy nghĩ nhiều lại muốn nhìn cặp kia mắt xanh lâu một chút.

Nhưng ta đột nhiên ý thức được, đây mới là ta yêu kiệt Lott nguyên nhân. Mỹ lệ, dũng cảm, không sợ hãi. Ta nam hài.

......

Thứ hai ngàn bốn trăm nhật

Kiệt Lott thân hình đã không còn là tiểu hài dáng vẻ, tứ chi lớn lưng cũng biến thành thẳng tắp. Hắn đã có một hồi không tiếp tục yêu cầu ta ôm hắn hoặc là đem hắn đặt ở trên bờ vai. Mặc dù hắn còn không có tiến vào tuổi dậy thì, cánh tay cùng chân cũng còn mềm hồ hồ. Trên mặt cũng mang theo ngây thơ, sung mãn trên gương mặt chỉ là lông mày xương cùng xương mũi lộ ra càng lưu loát, nhưng cười lên trở nên càng đẹp. Nói như vậy tựa hồ rất kỳ quái, nhưng hắn hoàn toàn chính xác trổ mã thành một cái mỹ nhân....... Ta tự nhiên biết hắn là cái mỹ nhân phôi, từ hắn khi còn bé liền có thể nhìn ra kia xinh đẹp lanh lợi hình dáng.

Hắn đều lớn như vậy. Ta cảm thấy sợ hãi.

......

Thứ 2,401 nhật

Kiệt Lott hôm nay vừa tảng sáng lúc tới đến gian phòng của ta cùng ta nói, cha, ta nghĩ cưỡi tại trên vai của ngươi đi sân huấn luyện.

Ta biết một ngày này tới.

......

Thứ 2,402 nhật

Ta chờ nhiều năm như vậy, thẳng đến nam hài sắp tiến vào tuổi dậy thì, rốt cục một ngày này tới. Ta nói là, ta biết một ngày này muốn tới, cho nên ta đang chờ, nhưng ta kỳ thật...... Cũng không chờ mong.

Cha, kiệt Lott dạng này kêu ta, ta sợ hãi. Ta không muốn giống như an liệt đức đồng dạng. Nam hài bắt lấy vạt áo của ta. Kia màu xanh lam trong mắt nổi sương mù, cho dù ai nhìn đôi mắt này đều sẽ cảm thấy đáng thương. Ta nam hài cuối cùng vẫn cảm nhận được sợ hãi. Tiến hành cỏ xanh thí luyện phảng phất từ đầu đến cuối không tại chúng ta thảo luận phạm vi bên trong, cho dù ở tất cả thí luyện bên trong, nó chí tử suất là tối cao. Kiệt Lott đương nhiên muốn trở thành cường đại nhất liệp ma nhân, cho nên hắn nhất định phải tiến hành nguy hiểm nhất thí luyện. Huống hồ —— Hắn đã từng nói muốn muốn cùng cha đồng dạng tóc trắng.

Ta lại thế nào không biết đâu, cái này kia là ta một lần cuối cùng nhìn cái này song mắt xanh. Nhưng ta không có dừng lại, đem kiệt Lott buộc chặt tại tiếp nhận biến dị trên giường, ngươi không có việc gì, ta đối với hắn nói, sờ lên hắn tóc quăn.

Cha cho ngươi phối dược thủy là đặc chế, ngươi sẽ không chết.

Uống xong thảo dược sau kiệt Lott phát ra tê tâm liệt phế thanh âm. Ta nghe qua tương tự rất nhiều lần, nhưng không có một lần để cho ta cảm thấy như thế đau lòng. Trong nháy mắt đó ta thậm chí về tới rất nhiều năm trước đó mình uống xong thảo dược thời điểm. Ta đã quên cái chủng loại kia cảm giác đau phảng phất lại về tới trong thân thể. Người người tại trút xuống thảo dược trước đều cho là mình có thể tiếp nhận, nhưng không ai chân chính nghĩ tới biến dị quá trình như thế đau nhức. Uống xong kia ẩn ẩn mang một tia ngai ngái thảo dược sau cảm giác bỏng thuận thực quản tiến vào trong dạ dày, lập tức lại lan tràn toàn thân, thân thể như bị như tê liệt không có một chỗ hoàn chỉnh. Thống khổ cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền nuốt sống nam hài lý trí để hắn điên cuồng giãy động lấy, trói buộc mang một mực đem hắn cột vào thí luyện trên giường, nhưng đây chẳng qua là dùng để ngăn cản hắn càng nặng thương tổn tới mình —— Bởi vì mãnh liệt giãy dụa mà mài hỏng thủ đoạn cổ chân đã không tính làm tổn thương, mà kiệt Lott đang đau nhức bên trong căn bản không để ý tới lỗ mũi, khóe miệng cùng hạ thể chảy xuống huyết dịch.

Toàn bộ trong sơn cốc đều có thể nghe thấy kiệt Lott tiếng kêu thảm thiết. Hắn gọi một mực từ buổi chiều tiếp tục đến nửa đêm, từ co giật trở nên rã rời nhưng một mực không có đình chỉ.

Ta biết hắn không có việc gì. Cái này tề thuốc đích thật là ta đặc biệt phối, nó mang đến đau đớn mặc dù cùng phổ thông cỏ xanh thí luyện dược thủy không khác, cũng sẽ không sử qua trình biến ngắn, nó chỉ có một điểm tốt —— Có thể bảo đảm kiệt Lott sẽ không chết.

Ta không có nói cho nam hài ta vì gắt gao bảo vệ hắn mệnh, sẽ để cho hắn bỏ ra cái giá gì. Đã hắn sẽ không chết, ta liền có rất nhiều thời gian có thể nói cho hắn nghe.

Ta không thể thừa nhận kiệt Lott tử vong khả năng.

Thứ 2,403 nhật

Hôm nay sáng sớm ta đem nam hài ôm trở về tòa thành lúc, tóc của hắn đã biến thành màu trắng bạc. Hắn một mực tại mê man, hoặc là nói tại hôn mê cùng giấc ngủ biên giới bồi hồi. Hiện tại đã là sau nửa đêm, kiệt Lott hô hấp chậm rãi hoà hoãn lại, nhưng ta vẫn không dám chợp mắt, chỉ có thể dạng này một bên tả thực nghiệm bút ký một bên nhìn xem hắn. Ngày ở giữa ta đem hắn bị mồ hôi ẩm ướt quần áo đổi xuống tới, lại cầm vải ướt cho hắn chà xát thân thể. Ôm tiểu gia hỏa này đi ra sơn động lúc hắn bên trên ướt đẫm lấy mồ hôi lạnh dán khô cạn huyết dịch dáng vẻ thực sự quá đáng thương.

Lau thời điểm ta kiểm tra kiệt Lott tình trạng cơ thể, ngoại trừ tay chân mắt cá chân trầy da cùng bị chính hắn cắn nát bờ môi cũng không lo ngại, sau đó ta đẩy ra hắn đùi...... Nơi đó tân sinh khí quan còn đang chậm rãi khẽ trương khẽ hợp chảy xuống màu nhạt hòa với huyết dịch nước. Kia một mực để hắn giữ được tính mạng thuốc mang đến tác dụng phụ —— Hắn mới mọc ra nữ huyệt —— Có xinh đẹp cạn hoa hồng màu sắc, đại âm thần đầy đặn, tiểu âm thần xấu hổ xoay tròn lấy. Tóm lại nhìn qua rất khỏe mạnh, cùng ma dược trong sách miêu tả đồng dạng. Ta đem tay vươn vào kia thần bí cấm địa...... Ta chỉ muốn kiểm tra một chút bên trong tràng đạo cùng tử cung phải chăng phát dục phải cùng mặt ngoài đồng dạng tốt. Nhưng nhỏ kiệt Lott bẹn đùi co quắp một chút, ta muốn nó khả năng còn không có hoàn toàn mọc tốt, liền đem ngón tay rút lui ra.

Ta nghe thấy hắn muỗi kêu rên rỉ, cha. Lòng ta trướng đến tràn đầy.

......

Thứ 2,506 nhật

Kiệt Lott gần đây vẫn là mơ màng tỉnh lại ngủ. Ta mỗi lần thừa dịp hắn tỉnh lại một điểm đứng không cho hắn ăn thức ăn nước uống, hoặc là ôm hắn đi phòng tắm. Hôm qua trong bút ký nâng lên hắn mấy ngày trước đây cũng run chân đến đứng không dậy nổi, ta chỉ có thể giúp hắn vịn hắn nhỏ côn thịt đem nước tiểu —— Coi như hắn vừa tới Kael Mạc Hãn lúc ta cũng không có giúp hắn đem quá nước tiểu —— Nhưng vượt quá ta dự kiến chính là kiệt Lott nước tiểu không còn từ hắn giống đực khí quan chuyển vận, mà là lại lần nữa mọc ra thư huyệt bên trong phun ra. Ta đưa nó ghi chép lại, ma dược trong điển tịch không có đề cập qua loại biến hóa này...... Cái này có lẽ nói rõ kiệt Lott mới thu hoạch được nữ tính khí quan phi thường khỏe mạnh, ta ngược lại cảm thấy càng thêm yên tâm. Duy nhất chỗ xấu chính là nam hài trước mấy ngày bởi vì đứng đấy, mỗi lần đều đi tiểu mình một thân, thế là ta chỉ có thể giúp hắn lại lau sạch sẽ hai chân. Hắn tại u ám bên trong giống như cảm thấy mười phần khó xử, ta chỉ có thể hôn hôn trán của hắn cùng gương mặt an ủi hắn......

Hắn hôm nay tại bồn cầu bên cạnh bỗng nhiên liền tự mình ngồi xổm xuống, ta không biết, hắn trưởng thành tại một cái không có nữ tính hoàn cảnh bên trong, nhưng vẫn nhiên nhi nhiên địa sẽ dùng nữ tính phương thức giải quyết vấn đề sinh lý.

Có lẽ kiệt Lott quãng đời còn lại đều muốn giống nữ nhân như thế dùng ngồi xổm phương thức đi tiểu.

......

Thứ 2,568 nhật

Kiệt Lott cơ bản khôi phục sinh hoạt năng lực. Ta hướng hắn thẳng thắn dược vật tác dụng phụ. Hắn trầm mặc một hồi lâu, vẫn là đối ta cười. Hắn nói, không quan hệ, cha, ta rất cảm kích ngài dạng này cố gắng bảo trụ mệnh của ta. Hắn nhu hòa lại khoan dung tiếu dung, để trong nháy mắt đó chúng ta nhân vật đổi chỗ, hắn là toàn tri thánh mẫu, mà ta là kia hèn mọn tội nhân. Trong nháy mắt đó ta muốn quỳ rạp xuống bên chân của hắn hướng hắn sám hối.

Hắn trở nên trầm mặc ít nói chút. Hôm nay đám kia đám tiểu tử thúi nghe nói hắn khôi phục được không sai biệt lắm liền thành bầy kết đội đến xem hắn, hắn lại không hứng lắm, không bao lâu liền nói mình mệt mỏi.

......

Thứ 2,714 nhật

Hôm nay ta muốn đi phòng của hắn nhìn hắn lúc thấy được...... Thấy được ta nam hài đại trương lấy hai chân.

Ta vừa muốn gõ cửa lại xuyên thấu qua khe cửa trông thấy kiệt Lott ngồi tại trên giường nhỏ, hai chân mở ra đến cực hạn, mà hắn cầm một chiếc gương, chính đối chính hắn âm phụ.

Ta thoáng chốc đã mất đi động tác dừng ở nguyên địa. Môn kia khe hở không rộng, nhưng cũng đầy đủ ta thấy rõ tất cả. Hắn điều chỉnh tấm gương góc độ muốn nhìn rõ mình giống cái khí quan toàn cảnh, một cái tay khác cũng lấy mấy cây ngón tay viết ngoáy chà xát âm hộ, lại đẩy ra hai mảnh mập mềm âm thần, diễm hồng sắc thít chặt lấy miệng âm đạo lộ ra. Ta cảm thấy hắn là nghĩ lại tiếp tục thăm dò xuống dưới, nhưng là hắn vừa đem ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa nhét vào một đốt ngón tay liền cau mày rút tay ra. Sau đó nhụt chí đem tấm gương hướng trên giường quăng ra, lại cúi đầu cầm ngực của mình sữa.

...... Ta không biết dùng cái gì đừng từ hình dung bọn chúng, kỳ thật nhảy vào đầu óc ta cái thứ nhất từ là kia đôi cái vú. Nếu không phải bởi vì động tác của nam hài, ta căn bản sẽ không phát hiện bọn chúng không biết lúc nào dần dần bắt đầu...... Trở nên phồng lên. Đây không phải là nam tính cơ ngực, mà giống nữ nhân mềm mại nhũ phòng. Hắn đầu vú cũng to đến lợi hại, giống anh đào đồng dạng bành lên ở nơi đó. Đây cũng không phải là hắn tại tiếp nhận biến dị trước đầu vú. Trời ạ, ma dược điển cũng không có xách cái này gốc rạ. Hắn vò bóp lấy kia đối tiểu xảo thịt mềm, hai ngón tay kẹp lấy tả hữu núm vú, thẳng đến bọn chúng run rẩy đứng thẳng. Ta ẩn ẩn cảm giác dạng như vậy đã vượt qua hiếu kì......

Ta lặng lẽ đi, có lẽ ngày mai lại đi thăm viếng hắn.

ps. Trời ạ, trời ạ...... Ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến hắn đã thu được thú ma giác quan. Hắn xa xa liền có thể nghe được bước chân của ta cùng tiếng hít thở. Hắn làm sao không biết ta tại ngoài cửa phòng rình mò?

Ta...... Trời ạ.

......

Thứ 2,721 nhật

Thần a, nếu như trên đời này thật sự có thần, ta biết ngài có thể nghe được ta, mời khoan thứ ta.

......

Thứ 2,765 nhật

Ta vẫn còn muốn hắn lần thứ nhất.

Dạng này tự thuật tựa hồ rất bình tĩnh, nhưng tay của ta đến nay vẫn là run rẩy. Nếu có người đọc được bản này thí nghiệm bút ký liền sẽ biết, ta đã nhanh không nhìn rõ chính ta viết xuống chữ.

Hôm nay là ta thông lệ cho hắn kiểm tra thân thể thời gian, hắn xuyên Thần áo đi tới phòng điều trị. Kia Thần áo tẩy qua rất nhiều lần, đã bắt đầu trở nên trong suốt. Tiểu gia hỏa này —— Ta vẫn là nguyện ý gọi hắn tiểu gia hỏa, hắn tại khó khăn lắm muốn tới tuổi dậy thì trước đó tiếp nhận thí luyện, thân cao liền dáng dấp chậm, mặc dù xương cốt đã phát dục, nhưng còn duy trì mềm mại tinh tế dáng vẻ —— Ngoại trừ hắn kia một đôi nhũ phòng cùng cặp mông, bọn chúng đã nhanh muốn mọc ra trưởng thành giống cái nhục cảm —— Ta hỏi hắn có muốn hay không thêm một chút quần áo mới, hiện tại những này đều không vừa vặn. Hắn mỉm cười trả lời ta, không cần cha, ta cảm thấy còn rất tốt.

Kiệt Lott cứ như vậy thẳng tắp đứng trước mặt ta, cởi bỏ trường bào kiểu dáng Thần áo. Thế là ta rõ ràng xem gặp dưới quần áo bày tuột đến ngực của hắn sữa chỗ lúc bởi vì nâng lên thịt mềm mà kẹp lại một chút. Hắn bên trong đều không mặc gì, đồ lót cũng không có mặc —— Kiểm tra sức khoẻ nhật không cần xuyên nhiều như vậy. Hắn xấu hổ hướng ta cười cười, có như vậy một giây đồng hồ ta cảm thấy hắn tựa hồ muốn giơ cánh tay lên che khuất trước ngực, nhưng là hắn lập tức lại kềm chế xúc động. Hoàn toàn chính xác, kia thực sự không giống một cái nam hài sẽ làm sự tình. Ta nhìn hắn đem cuốn thành một đoàn quần áo đặt ở thí luyện trên giường, lại mình nhón chân lên trên giường ngồi xuống.

Ta chống đỡ mắt của hắn da kiểm tra hắn con mắt, tròng đen sớm đã biến thành hổ phách nhan sắc, con ngươi thu hoạch một đầu đường dọc. Không có khối kia màu nâu ban. Cái khác kiểm tra triệu chứng bệnh tật cũng đều bình thường. Sau đó ta...... Sau đó ta cùng nổi lên ngón tay, chen vào hắn có chút tách ra giữa hai chân. Nam hài rõ ràng mà run lên một chút, mấy giây đều không nói gì. Hắn chậm rãi, do dự gọi ta, cha......

Thao, hắn thật không nên tại loại này thời điểm gọi ta như vậy.

Ta thật muốn nói cho nam hài ta chỉ là thông lệ kiểm tra, trên thực tế ta cũng nói như vậy, ta cho là ta nói như vậy ra liền ngay cả mình cũng có thể lừa qua. Ta nói, ngoan, cha chỉ là kiểm tra một chút nơi này có hay không hảo hảo phát dục. Nhỏ kiệt Lott có chút tách ra chân. Ngón tay của ta vuốt ve kia hai mảnh mềm mại múi thịt, kia mịn màng xúc giác hút vào ngón tay của ta...... Ta duỗi ra hai ngón tay kẹp chặt trong đó một bên âm thần, bọn chúng so ta tưởng tượng càng thêm đầy đặn. Kiệt Lott toàn bộ thân thể đều cứng đờ. Ta giương mắt nhìn thấy hắn lã chã chực khóc biểu lộ...... Hốc mắt cùng mũi đều đã đỏ lên, hắn lại kêu lên: Cha......

Ngươi không muốn làm cha bé ngoan sao?

Ta...... Hắn cầm ta bảo bọc hắn âm bộ tay thủ đoạn, tựa hồ muốn đẩy ra, nhưng là hoàn toàn không dùng lực khí.

Mà ta đem kia trở thành ngầm đồng ý.

Ta trực tiếp đem kia hai ngón tay đâm vào hắn âm đạo. Hắn lúc này bị đau hét rầm lên đẩy ra ta, hai tay chống lấy dưới thân giường lui lại mấy bước, lưng chống đỡ lấy sau lưng tường. Hắn thở hào hển bưng kín mình âm phụ, thế nhưng là cái này lại có thể ngăn cản cái gì đâu? Hắn hai chân đại trương không mảnh vải che thân ngồi trên giường, hắn cũng là không đi được, huống hồ...... Hắn vẫn là cha bé ngoan.

Ta bắt mắt cá chân hắn đem hắn hướng ta kéo tới. Một lần nữa thò vào hai ngón tay tại hắn sản đạo bên trong đào khoét lấy. Kia không trải qua nhân sự thành ruột giống thịt trai lại giống tơ lụa, khô khốc lại triền miên, chặt chẽ lại xấu hổ ngậm lấy ngón tay của ta. Kiệt Lott hướng phía dưới với tới ta đâm vào đi cái tay kia, đã không đẩy ngăn cũng không nói chuyện, nam hài mở to lấy con mắt màu vàng óng nhìn ta, nước mắt chảy xuống đến xông vào tóc trán.

Ta cũng đau lòng hắn, ta đem hắn bế lên ôm vào trong ngực, hôn một cái khóe mắt của hắn. Nam hài kia chân thon dài trầm mặc vòng lấy eo của ta, có chút mở ra mềm non đỏ bừng môi tiếp nạp nụ hôn của ta. Ta rút ngón tay ra, từ trong quần móc ra ta sớm đã cứng đến nỗi thấy đau kê ba địt vào hắn huyệt xử nữ. Hắn rốt cục ô ô khóc thành tiếng. Côn thịt của ta thể nghiệm đến kia nhỏ hẹp huyệt cùng ngón tay cảm thụ không khác nhiều, không lưu loát vừa khẩn trương, kiệt Lott bị ta thao đi vào lần thứ nhất liền đau đến sắp co rút bóp lấy sống lưng ta. Ta cảm giác được một cách rõ ràng móng tay của hắn tại ta phía sau lưng lôi ra vết máu. Kia một chút nói thật cũng không có trên sinh lý khoái cảm, nhưng tùy theo mà đến suy nghĩ —— Ta muốn cái này gọi ta cha nam hài lần thứ nhất, ta kê ba chính chôn ở hắn xử nữ hoa huyệt bên trong điên cuồng rất động lên, mà hắn là khéo léo như thế thuận theo thừa nhận ta gian dâm.

Ta lần nữa đem hắn đánh ngã trên giường, đẩy ra hắn non nớt đùi hung ác thao chơi hắn. Ta muốn nhìn lấy côn thịt của mình như thế nào tại kia thư huyệt bên trong ra vào, nhìn xem nó bổ ra nam hài sản đạo mang ra một đoạn nhỏ mị thịt, nhìn xem nó phốc một tiếng chậm rãi thao ra kiệt Lott xử nữ máu, kia đỏ thắm chất lỏng lại theo cắm làm động tác dán đầy ta cùng nam hài kết nối lấy hạ thể. Hắn như vậy nhỏ thân thể, nhỏ như vậy âm đạo, lại bởi vì ta như vậy dã man trừu sáp mà vỡ ra sao? Ta không thèm nghĩ nữa. Nhỏ kiệt Lott đã tại trong im lặng khóc bỏ ra cả khuôn mặt, bắt đầu bởi vì muốn ức chế gọi nhưng không cách nào đình chỉ nghẹn ngào mà có chút đánh lấy nấc. Ta đưa tay nắm chặt hắn cái kia vừa mới phát dục trứng chần nước sôi đồng dạng tiểu xảo nhũ phòng xoa nắn lấy, gảy kia to béo đầu vú để nó cũng hưng phấn đứng thẳng. Ta lần nữa ngậm chặt nam hài bờ môi, đầu lưỡi quấn quanh lấy hắn trốn tránh đầu lưỡi. Cảm thấy thể xác tinh thần chưa từng như này đầy trướng.

Ta nam hài, thê tử của ta, ta kiệt Lott.

Hắn biết, ta cũng biết, từ ta ép ở lại ở mệnh của hắn một ngày kia trở đi, hắn liền nhất định cả một đời làm Weiser Murs cha nam hài.

Mà vô luận là ta tại trên sơn đạo nhặt hắn trở lại Kael Mạc Hãn vẫn là khiến cho hắn trở thành mang thai thể cải tạo, đều có thể gọi là yêu.

......

Thứ 2,766 nhật

Ta vẫn không tin thần, nhưng ta tin tưởng có Địa Ngục, ta nhất định sẽ đến đó.

......

Thứ ba ngàn ba trăm chín mươi mốt nhật

Ta nghĩ trận này thí luyện so ta có thể tưởng tượng muốn thành công được nhiều. Kiệt Lott phần bụng...... Dần dần phồng lên.

Nhưng là, ai có thể nghĩ tới khả năng này đâu? Trong điển tịch chỉ nói người uống thuốc sẽ mọc ra nữ tính bộ phận sinh dục, trừ cái đó ra không còn hắn nói. Cái khác hết thảy đều tại tưởng tượng của ta bên ngoài. Hơn một năm nay đến ta bên trong bắn qua hắn quá nhiều lần...... Nếu như khả năng này một mực tồn tại, như vậy cho đến ngày nay hắn mới mang thai hài tử mới là một loại may mắn.

......

Thứ ba ngàn bốn trăm chín mươi bốn nhật

Ta toàn diện cấm chỉ kiệt Lott thú ma thợ săn huấn luyện. Từ tháng trước bắt đầu lấy Lan Bá Đặc cầm đầu đám kia tiểu hỏa tử bắt đầu làm khó dễ hắn. Kiệt Lott cho tới bây giờ không cùng ta nói, là ta một lần tình cờ xuyên thấu qua tường thành nghe thấy. Nhưng hắn từ lần thứ nhất...... Bắt đầu, liền trở nên có chút trầm mặc ít nói. Ta có thể hiểu được. Ta mặc dù áy náy nhưng tuyệt đối không hối hận. Nhưng hắn vẫn là như thế ôn thuần nhu thuận, còn đang cố gắng trở thành một tốt mụ mụ.

Hắn hẳn là bị cô lập có một đoạn thời gian. Bọn hắn tựa hồ đẩy hắn một thanh, kiệt Lott phía sau lưng đụng phải giá vũ khí. Ta nghe thấy Lan Bá Đặc bọn hắn nhục mạ hắn —— Weiser Murs tiểu mẫu cẩu; Ngươi thật bẩn; Mang theo bụng của ngươi bên trong tiểu quái vật kia lăn xa một điểm; Không ai nguyện ý cùng ngươi ở chung một chỗ; Tìm ngươi cha đi thôi; Đừng có lại tự làm mất mặt thiếp đến đây.

Ta không nghe thấy kiệt Lott về bất luận cái gì một câu. Hắn liền hô hấp âm thanh đều rất nhẹ.

......

Thứ ba ngàn tám trăm linh sáu nhật

Ta nam hài hôm nay trở thành tiểu mẫu thân. Thống khổ bảy giờ, hắn vẫn là đem hài tử sinh xuống tới. Kiệt Lott hôm nay phát ra thét lên không thua mấy năm trước hắn kinh lịch cỏ xanh thí luyện một đêm kia. Ta dùng kê ba giúp hắn khuếch trương sản đạo, giúp hắn đưa đẩy mang thai bụng. Hắn thống khổ như vậy kêu khóc cùng ai khóc lấy, mắng ta hận ngươi ta vĩnh viễn hận ngươi, nhiều năm trước tới nay ta lần đầu tiên nghe gặp hắn gọi ta danh tự —— Weiser Murs, hắn nức nở nói, ta hận ngươi. Cho dù là bị tước đoạt tình cảm niên kỉ dài như ta thú ma thợ săn cũng sẽ cảm thấy một tia đau lòng, vì hắn thống khổ bộ dáng.

Nhưng cũng may kia anh hài rất khỏe mạnh, hắn đè xuống mẫu thân tử cung, thuận bị phá mất nước ối bôi trơn qua co quắp sản đạo cất tiếng khóc chào đời, phát ra tiếng thứ nhất vang dội kêu khóc. Gân mệt kiệt lực kiệt Lott hướng ta đưa tay tiếp nhận hắn, đem hắn ôm vào mình mềm mại trước cặp vú. Ta nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt, nơi đó đầy tràn từ bi yêu thương.

......

Thứ ba ngàn tám trăm bảy mươi hai nhật

Hôm nay đi săn rất thuận lợi, thế là ta so dĩ vãng sớm đi về tới trong thành bảo. Xử lý xong con kia nai con ta thói quen đi hướng kiệt Lott gian phòng, lại nghĩ tới lúc này hắn có lẽ còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, liền bỗng nhiên bước chân muốn trở về. Ngay tại khi đó, ta nghe thấy gian phòng bên trong truyền đến thanh âm —— Cảm tạ ta nhạy cảm liệp ma nhân giác quan —— Kia là Lan Bá Đặc thanh âm. Ta còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ nghe thấy kia tiểu tử hạ giọng hô hào, ngươi không thể chỉ cho tên oắt con này cho bú! Ta tốt xấu là phụ thân của hắn, ăn ngươi cái vú quyền lợi ta nên có một nửa!

Nói gì vậy?

Hắn tiếp tục gọi, núm vú của ngươi bị lão tiểu tử kia hút lớn như vậy, nhan sắc trở nên sâu như vậy! Lẳng lơ, ta nhịn lâu như vậy không nói gì, Weiser Murs lão đầu kia đều có thể hút dòng sữa của ngươi, vì cái gì ta không được?

......

【 Bút ký bộ phận sau đã bị mực nước vết bẩn, phân biệt không rõ 】  
Best Present Everitakethebottom  
Summary:

Bốn năm trước, Crow tiên sinh chọn trúng một kiện nhất bổng lễ vật.  
Notes:

* Một chút xíu dưỡng phụ tử ngạnh, trang viên mob, cưỡi ngựa play, một chút xíu tượng bùn, underage, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ.  
Again, I am truly sorry for this.  
Work Text:  
Hắn một chút liền chọn trúng nàng.

Duy tạ Grade mùa đông đầy đủ rét lạnh, chết héo hoàng cỏ từ tuyết đọng bên trong nhô đầu ra, lại bị nam nhân giày ủng ép qua. Sau đó kia giày chủ nhân dừng bước, thủ trượng rơi xuống đất, tại cũng không xốp trong đất bùn ép ra một cái hình tròn hố cạn. Cách xa nhau xa khiến cho hắn có chút nheo mắt lại, sau đó hắn liền thấy nàng.

Hắn lập tức quyết định chính là nàng, không hề nghi ngờ, nàng là nhất bổng, chí ít với hắn mà nói.

Nàng bị người phục vụ lôi kéo lại thôi táng đi vào trước mặt hắn, chưa đình chỉ vô vị lại kiên trì giãy dụa, không đủ thuận theo? Ngược lại càng thêm hợp sấn tâm ý của hắn. Thế là hắn cười, mang theo bằng da găng tay tay phải nhẹ nhàng rơi vào trên lưng của nàng, ngừng một hồi. Sau đó cởi xuống găng tay, lần này không có cái gì ngăn trở tại giữa bọn hắn, tại lòng bàn tay của hắn hạ là lưu động động mạch chi huyết —— Mạch đập của nàng bởi vì hắn vuốt ve tăng nhanh —— Đây là điềm tốt.

Ta liền biết ngài sẽ thích, Crow tiên sinh. Người phục vụ cười lên, hai tay nâng lên một đầu ngắn mà thô roi da. Chỉ cần thêm chút điều giáo, liền sẽ ——

Không cần. Nam nhân đánh gãy hắn, mà hậu chiêu bên trong roi chợt giơ cao —— Lại rơi xuống —— Bỗng nhiên tao ngộ quất roi đau đớn khiến nàng điên cuồng giãy động, vụn vặt bông tuyết bị chấn lên lại lộn xộn dương dương rơi vào nàng hai chân trần, lại không đủ để trung hoà lưng bên trên truyền đến cực nóng cảm giác đau —— Nàng không cần thuận theo. Nam nhân cười nói.

Nàng là một kiện lễ vật.

Carvel ở nhà không? Người hầu tiếp nhận hắn áo khoác, nhẹ nhàng đem trên đó tuyết rơi phủi đi.

Trên lầu, tiên sinh. Quản gia trả lời, hắn một mực chờ lấy ngài đâu.

Crow nhanh chân xuyên qua môn sảnh, giày bên trên tuyết đọng hoàn thành không nhuốm bụi trần lý đất đá gạch bên trên một đám bày đục ngầu nước đọng.

'Một mực chờ lấy ta' ? Hắn chuyển lên thang lầu hướng lầu các đi đến, thanh âm rộng lãng, không có nhịn không được hướng ngươi...... Các ngươi tìm kiếm trợ giúp sao?

Tiên sinh, ta ——

Không cần phủ nhận, Alf, ta vô ý trách cứ ngươi —— Huống hồ, chúng ta đều rõ ràng cái kia nam hài bản chất, không phải sao?

Crow thân ảnh biến mất tại thang đu cuối cùng, hắn không cần nghe được quản gia giải thích hoặc là áy náy, hắn từ trước đến nay là một vị tha thứ chủ nhân, huống chi hắn cho tới bây giờ đều rõ ràng đây hết thảy đầu sỏ là ai —— Hắn thu dưỡng tiểu nhi tử, hắn nuôi dưỡng tiểu Mã câu, hắn một tay điều giáo kỹ nữ, hắn Carvel nam hài, ngay tại gian nào nho nhỏ lầu các thời gian chờ lấy hắn đâu.

Hắn mang về một kiện lễ vật cho hắn. Hắn nhất định sẽ thích.

Carvel núp ở trong chăn, nghe thấy chốt cửa chuyển động thanh âm cuộn tròn động cước chỉ, một chút vụn vặt kêu rên từ hắn đóng chặt bờ môi bên trong tiết ra đến —— Cầu ngài, phụ thân sẽ trở lại......

—— Crow đứng tại bên giường, trên thân còn mang theo chưa lại thuộc về tuyết quý hàn khí, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng rơi xuống đến, phất qua nam hài bị mồ hôi phù ẩm ướt gương mặt cùng hai mắt, nam hài thân thể thế là lại một lần co quắp.

Là ngài a, phụ thân. Thanh âm của hắn giống như là tại ngọc mễ nùng thang bên trong nấu qua một lần giống như, nhát gan, lại ngọt ngào —— Hắn vốn là như vậy, vô luận nói cái gì đều giống như đang cầu xin tha hoặc là ngây thơ khiêu khích. Ngài trở về.

Ta trở về. Crow cởi xuống găng tay để vào túi, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem mềm mại chăn lông bên trong lột ra ra thân thể trần truồng —— Đương nhiên là trần trụi, đáng thương nam hài —— Phụ thân chưa từng có dạy hắn như thế nào mặc che lấp quần áo, hắn chỉ dạy dỗ hắn lấy bộc lộ đẹp, mà hắn thiên tư thông minh, lĩnh ngộ địa cực tốt.

Mà ngươi lại tại chờ mong người khác. Crow hai tay chắp sau lưng, có chút hất cằm lên, Carvel lại rùng mình một cái. Để cho ta đoán xem là ai? Già Andrew? Phòng bếp Cruise? Nhổ cỏ công Jason? Hoặc là Alf?

Carvel chắp lên thân thể, tại hắn đọc lên cái này đến cái khác danh tự đồng thời trên giường quỳ, sau đó cọ động lên đầu gối tiến đến bên giường, thế là Crow cúi đầu xuống, đã nhìn thấy dừng ở bên hông hắn, run run không ngừng, tóc rối bời ướt sũng cái đầu nhỏ ——poor boy, hắn là lại muốn khóc sao? Crow cơ hồ muốn bị hắn chọc cười, nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ xụ mặt nói: ..... Vẫn là nói, ngươi đang chờ bọn hắn, tất cả mọi người, cùng đi gõ cửa phòng của ngươi?

Ta...... Ta không có, phụ thân. Carvel hoàn toàn chính xác khóc lên, đầu của hắn gần sát Crow dưới bụng, sau đó cẩn thận từng li từng tí vây quanh ở nam nhân eo, ủy khuất đem nước mắt cọ tại nam nhân mới sắm ngựa trang áo khoác bên trên.

Ta chỉ ra ngoài rồi hai ngày, Carvel. Ngươi liền đã học được nói với ta láo. Crow nắm tay đặt ở Carvel sau đầu, xuyên qua nam hài ẩm ướt phát ngón tay dán chặt da đầu của hắn, thật sự là hắn tưởng niệm hắn nam hài, hắn tưởng niệm phần này ướt át. Ngươi lớn lên rất nhanh.

Carvel còn muốn giảo biện cái gì, hắn biết là bởi vì nam hài cắn bên hông hắn dây lưng vòng chụp, mà Crow lại trực tiếp bắt lấy đến đào ở trên người hắn nam hài tinh tế thủ đoạn, kia phía trên còn có chưa tiêu vết đỏ —— Còn có thể có cái gì khác giải thích đâu?

Alf Luôn luôn lo lắng quá nhiều, Crow nói: Hắn căn bản không cần trói chặt ngươi, nam nhân cúi đầu xuống tại kia phiếm hồng dây thừng ngấn bên trên rơi xuống một cái an ủi thức hôn.

Ngươi xưa nay sẽ không phản kháng cưỡng gian nam nhân của ngươi, có phải là, ta Henri?

Carvel tựa ở phụ thân của hắn trên thân khóc lên, Crow khéo hiểu lòng người thay hắn giảm bớt mồm miệng phiền phức, kính đi giải khai mình dây lưng. Hắn nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ nam hài đầu. Phụ thân của ngươi trở về. Hắn nói cho hắn biết.

Ta xưa nay sẽ không phản kháng ban ân ta các tiên sinh, nam hài nhận lời phụ thân của hắn cùng đạo sư. Ngài đã sớm dạy dỗ ta điểm này.

Crow nhìn xem nam hài hai tay nâng lên hắn âm hành.

Sau đó quy đầu từ hắn xương gò má bên trên xẹt qua, lại tại nam hài xinh đẹp trên chóp mũi lưu lại một chút xíu sáng lấp lánh vết nước, dán chặt côn thịt gương mặt còn mang theo ẩm ướt đỏ thẹn đỏ mặt sắc, nam hài hôm nay lại phá lệ bỏng chút.

Hắn nhìn xem Carvel thuần thục mở ra hắn đôi môi mềm mại, màu đỏ đầu lưỡi mang theo khiếp ý nhẹ nhàng nhô ra đến, chỉ ở âm hành đỉnh nhẹ nhàng chép miệng một chút, sau đó nam hài liền cười lên, đem miệng hoàn toàn đại trương mở, đem cả cây côn thịt đều nuốt vào đi.

Carvel đem hắn âm hành ngay ngắn ngậm vào trong miệng thời điểm Crow hiếm thấy chấn một cái.

Hắn cũng không phải là lần thứ nhất địt vào miệng của hắn, nhưng là —— Ta Henri, nam nhân đặt ở hắn sau đầu tay bỗng dưng phát lực —— Hắn hôm nay hoàn toàn chính xác nóng đến khác thường. Chiếc kia khang chỗ sâu ấm áp vịnh nước nhanh chóng bao lấy nam nhân quy đầu, Crow đem Carvel đầu ấn vào giữa chân của mình, thế là đại lượng mơ hồ không rõ tiếng nước nghẹn ngào bị đè ép ra, yết hầu của hắn cũng phá lệ gấp, nhưng nam nhân cuối cùng vẫn vạch ra hắn. Hắn luôn có thể vạch ra hắn nam hài, vô luận là trên người hắn cái nào động.

Carvel khóc nuốt nam nhân côn thịt, mà cùng lúc đó thái dương phù phiếm mồ hôi rốt cục tụ mà hạ xuống, lướt qua hắn ửng hồng, nóng lên hai gò má, biến mất tại nam nhân thô cứng rắn mà rậm rạp trong âm mao. Đương nhiên, cũng hỗn tạp nước mắt của hắn cùng khóe miệng tràn ra nước bọt —— Tổng đều là từ trong thân thể của hắn thao ra nước —— Nam hài luôn luôn có rất nhiều nước.

Crow cúi đầu trong ánh mắt là chui nam hài cố gắng bộ dáng, hắn thế là biết giờ phút này không còn cần mình đẩy gấp rút, một cây cương âm hành đã đầy đủ làm hắn hết sức phụng dưỡng toàn bộ động lực, thế là Crow tay từ Carvel cái ót hướng phía dưới dời, xẹt qua hắn ướt sũng cái cổ, xương vai, lột ra nam hài trên thân bọc lấy lung lay sắp đổ nhung thảm, thô ráp lòng bàn tay khép lại như sứ bóng loáng —— Lại như là một khối đem đốt chín hạ đồi nóng hổi —— Phía sau lưng của hắn —— Đồng dạng, cũng là ướt sũng.

Ngươi ngã bệnh. Nam nhân thao lấy Carvel yết hầu, một bên vuốt ve hắn phát run thân thể. Trách không được ngươi như thế bỏng.

Carvel không cách nào nói chuyện, nhưng hắn thút thít đã đầy đủ nói rõ vấn đề. Hắn đốt lợi hại, liền cặp kia từ trước đến nay mang Thủy nhi mắt xanh đều trở nên có chút mất tiêu, nhưng nếu không phải Crow mò tới toàn thân đổ mồ hôi, có lẽ chỉ coi hắn là bị thao phát tình —— Hắn vốn là như vậy. Nhưng hôm nay hắn nam hài quả thật bệnh.

Ta Henri, nhìn một cái ngươi. Cho dù sinh bệnh nhưng như cũ nhớ kỹ như thế nào chu toàn lại ân cần phụng dưỡng, Crow không thể không thừa nhận mấy năm trước thật sự là hắn chưa từng nghĩ đến cái kia luôn luôn mang theo thẹn đỏ mặt hồng nhan sắc non nớt Anh quốc nam hài có thể trổ mã cho tới bây giờ tốt như vậy, xinh đẹp như vậy —— Liền sinh bệnh đều xinh đẹp như vậy.

Alf Nói cho ta ngươi một mực không hề rời đi qua phòng ốc, làm sao lại sinh bệnh đâu? Tuyết lớn bao trùm vùng quê cùng rừng rậm tại ngoài cửa sổ kéo dài tới đến cơ hồ vô biên cuối cùng, hiện lộ rõ ràng trang viên chủ người tài phú cùng quyền lực, tinh điêu mảnh tố gác cao bên trong nuôi dưỡng lấy chính là hắn đáng tự hào nhất ngựa câu, hắn cho tới bây giờ yêu thương hắn, che chở hắn, giáo dưỡng hắn, trừng phạt hắn, hôn hắn. Lại thế nào bỏ được để vô căn cứ đông tuyết thi ngược cho hắn một trận bệnh yểm.

Chúng ta đều biết ngươi vì sao lại phát sốt, Henri. Nam nhân vỗ vỗ Carvel gương mặt. Thành Châu nhi nước mắt theo thanh thúy tay tát âm thanh một giọt một giọt đến rơi xuống, Crow vịn mình âm hành từ trong miệng của hắn rút khỏi đến —— Tại rét lạnh trong ngày mùa đông phát sốt cũng không phải cái gì dễ chịu sự tình, cổ họng của hắn chắc hẳn vô cùng đau đớn. Quy đầu lướt qua nam hài đến cái cằm cùng xương quai xanh, sau đó chen vào hắn phát dục xuất chúng hai vú. Nam nhân ra ngoài yêu thương cho hắn khoang miệng một ngày nghỉ ngơi. Dùng vú của ngươi. Ta Henri. Ngươi có được không có gì sánh kịp hai vú.

Tạ ơn ngài. Carvel khóc đến lợi hại hơn, cùng lúc đó quỳ cố gắng quỳ thẳng thân thể, hai tay nâng lên trước ngực hai đoàn lớn mà mềm mại cái vú, hướng vào phía trong khép lại, chăm chú kẹp lấy nam nhân côn thịt bắt đầu khuấy động.

Trước không cần vội vã cám ơn ta, Crow một bên nói, một bên đem lúc trước bong ra từng màng Flange nhung tấm thảm một lần nữa nhặt lên, đem con nuôi bọc cái đầy cõi lòng. Hiện tại nói cho ta, ngươi vì sao lại phát sốt đâu?

Là bởi vì...... Carvel càng không ngừng run run thân thể, để cho cây kia kẹp ở mình nhũ phòng ở giữa côn thịt quanh thân đều chiếm được ngang nhau chu đáo quan tâm, bởi vậy hắn khó tránh khỏi có chút thở dốc, nói tới nói lui càng thêm nói quanh co mà thỉnh thoảng....... Là bởi vì chính mình......

Crow nhìn xem cơ hồ đầu đầy mồ hôi nam hài cố gắng bộ dáng, không khỏi lại cười, thế là đưa tay nắm chặt mình âm hành, đang hưởng thụ lấy kia đối tuyệt hảo cái vú đè ép chi khe hở câu được câu không mà ve vuốt lấy.

Chỉ là chính ngươi sao? Carvel, ta dạy qua ngươi: Đối nam nhân nói thật xin lỗi, cũng không có nghĩa là ngươi thật cần cảm thấy thật có lỗi —— Ngươi không nhớ sao?

Ta....... A...... Ta nhớ được, ta nhớ được, phụ thân.

Vậy bây giờ lại nói cho ta, ngươi vì sao lại sinh bệnh?

Ân....... A —— Tại Carvel giữa hai vú, Crow cầm mình âm hành bắn ra, hắn có chút đem âm hành hướng lên đỡ dậy, thế là màu trắng tinh dịch liền rơi vào Carvel lông mi, gương mặt, chóp mũi, khóe miệng, trên cằm, không tới kịp bị nuốt hoặc là liếm láp sạch sẽ còn sót lại lại chậm rãi nhỏ xuống về hắn xương quai xanh cùng trên bầu vú, bị mồ hôi pha loãng, hóa thành từng mảnh từng mảnh ấm áp nội hồ.

Là Alfred Tiên sinh, còn có......

Còn có phòng bếp Cruise, nhổ cỏ công Jason, a còn có già Andrew —— Chắc hẳn ngươi nhất định chữa khỏi hắn bệnh liệt dương —— Ta nói không sai chứ? Bọn hắn thế nào —— Crow vịn chưa hoàn toàn mềm nhũn âm hành, nghiền ngẫm khiến cho vỗ vỗ Carvel mặt, tuổi trẻ nam hài vừa đem một điểm cuối cùng tinh dịch nuốt xuống, còn không có hoàn toàn ngừng lại ho khan, mở miệng lúc thanh âm có chút câm.

Bọn hắn bắn vào...... Bắn vào nhiều lắm. Crow tại hắn trên trán rơi xuống một nụ hôn. Nam hài hít mũi một cái, tiếng nói bởi vì ủy khuất trở nên rầu rĩ. Ta là bởi vì đời này bệnh.

Không sai, Henri. Nam nhân thay hắn lau đi ẩm ướt đỏ khóe mắt bên trên tham dự nước mắt. Ngươi là bị nam nhân...... Các nam nhân thao sinh bệnh. Ngươi bị bọn hắn thao hỏng.

Ngươi muốn ngủ một giấc sao? Ta có thể để Alfred Tại bữa tối trước đó đánh thức ngươi. Crow tùy theo Carvel dùng miệng đem mình âm hành dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, sau đó lại chu đáo thay hắn đem quần kéo lên. Nam nhân tại bên giường ngồi xuống, vươn tay vòng lấy Carvel bả vai.

Không, ta muốn ngài...... Carvel đem đầu tựa ở Crow trên thân, lông mi run run thời điểm một chút giọt mồ hôi lại rơi xuống, trượt đến khóe miệng, sau đó bị nhô ra đầu lưỡi cuốn vào trong miệng. Ta muốn cùng ngài cùng một chỗ.

Hắn tiểu Mã câu trở nên dính người, Crow nghĩ. Nhưng vẫn là thay hắn đem tấm thảm che phủ chặt hơn chút nữa. Hắn vươn tay tại Carvel trên trán dán một hồi, mới hắn ra không ít mồ hôi, cái trán nhiệt độ tựa hồ cũng hạ xuống đi một điểm.

Chúng ta đến lại để cho ngươi ra điểm mồ hôi, Henri. Crow nói.

Nam hài cũng không hoàn toàn minh bạch dưỡng phụ ý đồ, hắn chỉ là thói quen nhẹ gật đầu.

Nói trở lại, ta mang cho ngươi trở về một kiện lễ vật. Crow nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, mặt trời lên đến cực điểm cao điểm, tuyết đầu mùa qua đi đại địa bởi vậy trở nên óng ánh mà dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn. Ngươi muốn đi xem sao?

Crow cho Carvel mang lên kia đỉnh lông dệt mũ thời điểm nam hài hiếm thấy móp méo miệng, biểu đạt một điểm bất mãn của hắn. Nam nhân cũng không tức giận, chỉ là cười nói cho hắn biết, rất đẹp, Henri. Ngươi luôn luôn đầy đủ xinh đẹp.

Alf Vì Crow dắt tới hắn vì hắn tỉ mỉ chọn lựa kia thớt ngựa cái, toàn thân màu đen, da lông bị chải vuốt cơ hồ tỏa sáng, ngựa cái đang đến gần bọn hắn thời điểm phì mũi ra một hơi, quấn tại chăn lông bên trong nam hài không tự giác co rúm lại một chút.

Crow tay từ nhung thảm vạt áo trượt vào Carvel thân thể, tại hắn trần trùng trục —— Đây là đương nhiên —— Trần trùng trục trên mông nhẹ nhàng bóp một cái.

Đừng sợ. Hắn an ủi.

Crow đem Carvel ôm để lên lưng ngựa thời điểm quản gia cũng ý đồ hỗ trợ, lại bị nam nhân ngăn trở.

Quẳng xuống tay của ngươi, Alf, có ta ở đây nhà thời điểm hắn liền không cần ngươi. Crow đem Carvel an trí thỏa đáng, xoay người nhảy lên yên ngựa, mới tinh roi da nắm ở trong tay, hắn đưa ra một cái tay cách nhung thảm nắm ở Carvel eo. Còn có, lần sau nhớ kỹ thay hắn dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, ta không muốn nhìn thấy hắn lại bởi vì các ngươi thô mãng sinh bệnh.

Crow lạnh lùng bỏ xuống câu này, xuyên trường ngoa hai chân có chút kẹp chặt bụng ngựa, cũng không quay đầu lại mang theo hắn nam hài hướng về phía trước rời đi.

La Tố Crow mang theo hắn nam hài —— Hắn con nuôi Carvel, kỵ hành tại đông tuyết hóa tận qua đi chuồng ngựa bên trong, đây là Crow gia tộc hùng hậu tài phú bằng chứng một trong —— Hắn tổ tông mua tòa trang viên này cùng chung quanh đồng cỏ, dùng để thuần dưỡng ngựa, còn có cánh bắc một hàng kia vựa lúa, nam nhân vung roi chỉ hướng nơi xa một mảnh chỉnh tề phòng xá, nói cho Carvel: Tổ phụ từng tại nơi đó nuôi dưỡng nhà kỹ, cõng ta tổ mẫu.

Nam hài cái hiểu cái không tựa ở trong ngực của hắn, dạng chân tại xóc nảy súc vật phía trên nguyên bản cũng không cái gì, chỉ là hắn toàn thân chỉ có một kiện tấm thảm —— Hắn cũng không cảm thấy lạnh, kia chăn lông cùng dưỡng phụ rộng bình lồng ngực đã đầy đủ ấm áp —— Chỉ là như vậy tư thế khiến cho hắn không thể không mở ra hai chân, hai cỗ và đáy chậu bởi vậy lộ ra đến, cái mông cùng giữa háng bị cọ đến đau nhức.

Crow tựa hồ không có ý thức được hắn khó chịu, bỗng nhiên xích lại gần Carvel bên gáy. Cọng lông mũ hạ lộ ra vành tai bị nam nhân nhẹ nhàng cắn, phun ra hô hấp thổi đi lên, đem thính tai đều cấp tốc nhuộm đỏ.

Hắn nuôi không chỉ một cái. Hắn thấp giọng nói: Mà lại toàn bộ so sánh hắn tuổi trẻ mấy chục tuổi, ngươi biết làm như vậy chỗ tốt sao?

Tài phú thế hệ tương truyền, qua đời trưởng bối lưu cho kế thừa gia nghiệp con trai độc nhất lại há lại chỉ có từng đó mạo xưng thất kim tệ cùng ngân khí.

Carvel bị hắn trêu đùa phát run lên, Crow cười hôn một chút hắn bên cạnh cái cổ. Hắn nắm chặt dây cương, để dưới hông súc sinh chậm lại, đưa ra không đến tay trái thuận thế dễ như trở bàn tay thò vào Carvel chưa khép lại vạt áo trước, rất quen nhiệt độ rất nóng chảy nam nhân lòng bàn tay hàn khí, Crow dọc theo nam hài bên trong eo hướng lên vuốt ve đến vú của hắn, khoan hậu bàn tay lại không đủ để hoàn toàn lũng gấp trong đó bất luận cái gì một con, thế là chỉ là chống đỡ cái vú dưới đáy bán trú nửa bóp xoa nắn.

Nhưng ta cùng bọn hắn khác biệt, ngươi biết. Carvel bị hắn nhào nặn rất nhanh lại nóng lên —— Một loại khác nóng —— Hắn cơ hồ là vô ý thức liền bắt đầu vặn vẹo vòng eo, trong cổ họng lăn ra chút không biết ý vị thanh âm, sau đó lại ân cần giống như đem vú của mình hướng nam nhân mang theo thô kén trong tay càng đưa mấy phần. Ta nhỏ Henri, ta chỉ cần ngươi một cái.

Ngô —— Ta...... Nam nhân tay từ Carvel một bên nhũ phòng trượt đến một bên khác, vê lên hắn đầu vú nhẹ nhàng kéo lên hai centimet, sau đó lại lỏng buông ra đến. Carvel tại trên yên ngựa không chỗ ở phát run lên, theo chập trùng nhịp trên dưới run run hai vú, tại nam nhân trong lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về nhảy lên, như là hai con đục không an phận con thỏ. Nam nhân tay thế là dứt khoát bỏ hắn quá phận nhảy thoát đến dâm đãng hai vú, một đường hướng phía dưới, thuận Carvel ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng eo làn da mò về hắn đáy chậu.

Crow chưa cùng nắm chặt Carvel âm hành, liền biết mình đã tìm đúng địa phương.

Nam hài bộ da toàn thân cơ hồ trong nháy mắt bị nhen lửa.

Ngươi thế nào? Crow cơ hồ là đặt ở Carvel trên thân, dùng khí tức cắn vành tai của hắn, nhẹ giọng hỏi. Ngươi không thích cưỡi ngựa sao?

Không, không phải...... Có thể cùng ngài cùng một chỗ cưỡi ngựa ta rất thích, chỉ là...... Ngô ——

Chỉ là cái gì? Crow dùng bàn tay hổ khẩu kẹp lại Carvel bao tinh hoàn thượng bộ, ngón tay lại lạnh lùng hư đưa không trung, cũng không đụng nó.

Ta chỉ là...... Rất ngứa.

Ngươi bao lâu chưa bao giờ dùng qua nơi này? Nam nhân nắm chặt thiếu niên cơ hồ nóng lên âm hành. Không thể không nói, Alf Đích thật là một cái tỉ mỉ nghiêm túc người, Carvel âm bộ bị thanh lý đến trơn bóng như là chưa có kinh lần đầu thiếu nữ, lại giống là viễn dương mới có thể sản xuất ra màu mật ong đồ sứ, Crow tại một số thời khắc sẽ nhìn chằm chằm chỗ ấy tạm dò xét một lát, cũng không nói chuyện, một chút trong nháy mắt hắn cảm thấy hắn sớm đã trưởng thành con nuôi có lẽ là một vị nào đó Thánh tử cùng nhân gian kỹ nữ ngầm kết châu thai —— Hắn có loại, nói thế nào, làm cho không người nào có thể kháng cự lực lượng. Đây là hắn chỗ hơn người, Crow nghĩ như vậy, ít nhất là hắn phát hiện sớm nhất điểm này —— Tại Eden quả trám chưa thành thục trước khi rơi xuống đất, hắn liền đã rơi vào trong tay của ta. Có lẽ chỉ có dạng này, ngươi mới có thể vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ta.

Có...... Có một đoạn thời gian, dựa theo phân phó của ngài...... Ngựa cái dạo chơi trên đồng cỏ, móng ngựa giẫm qua bọc lấy băng sương cỏ khô, thực vật phát ra sắp chết ngầm câm kêu rên, nhưng Crow không để ý đến. Carvel lại tại trong ngực của hắn khóc —— Nam nhân không có chút nào báo trước bỗng nhiên một thanh nắm chặt hắn âm hành, thô ráp bàn tay mang theo đoạn văn, cài lên xử nữ tính khí bên trên dần dần nhô lên hiển hiện ra mạch lạc.

Crow tại thay hắn nam hài thủ dâm.

Ngô —— Nam nhân cơ hồ ngang ngược khuấy động đối với tuổi trẻ Carvel tới nói càng giống một trận tra tấn, nhất là vào giờ phút này, xóc nảy lưng ngựa gia tăng loại này gần như va chạm cảm giác khó chịu, mà Crow —— Tựa hồ cố ý gây nên, lặng lẽ tại nam hài sau lưng kẹp chặt bụng ngựa, nguyên bản nắm ở Carvel thân eo một cái tay khác giờ phút này cũng đã lặng lẽ dời đi sau lưng, biên độ nhỏ quật lấy ngựa cái thân thể, thúc giục nàng tăng tốc bước chân, nhưng lại tại vụng về súc vật ý đồ lao vụt ra trong nháy mắt nắm chặt dây cương, nam nhân đem này coi là một loại tàn nhẫn nhưng tràn ngập niềm vui thú trò chơi. Crow tại trung niên thời đại liền đã từ xem xét này hạng, hắn biết đây là làm thượng vị giả sinh ra mang theo thiên phú, từ hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn Henri bắt đầu, hắn liền ý thức được điểm này.

Carvel cơ hồ đem toàn thân trọng lượng đều dựa vào tại dưỡng phụ ngực, cho dù da thịt ở giữa cách xa nhau một đầu ấm áp nặng nề nhung thảm, Crow còn là có thể không tốn sức chút nào cảm nhận được nam hài ẩm ướt lưng —— Cùng gia tốc nhịp tim. Trong tay của hắn là Carvel cương thậm chí đã bắt đầu phát run âm hành, mà tại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương, nam hài đã chống đỡ không nổi giống như khép kín hai mắt. Mí mắt bị ánh nắng phơi đỏ, sau đó lại bị trình độ choáng mở, hóa thành nhạt nhẽo màu hồng, treo ở hắn màu nâu nhạt lông mi bên trên nước mắt lung lay sắp đổ, chờ mong tại một khắc cuối cùng thả người rơi xuống.

Crow đem làm Carvel âm hành tốc độ theo kỵ hành đi lại càng thêm tăng tốc, hắn không cần hôn nam hài nước mắt, những cái kia nước tự nhiên sẽ từ trong thân thể của hắn một giọt một giọt bị đè ép mà ra, rơi xuống tại hắn tuổi trẻ trên thân thể. Nam nhân biết mình với hắn phân lượng, từ hắn bốn năm trước lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Carvel bắt đầu. Mười bốn tuổi người thiếu niên chi làm thon dài, vai cõng lại còn khô quắt, Crow chỉ nhìn hắn một chút, liền đã trông thấy hắn nhiều năm về sau nở nang lại phóng đãng mỹ lệ bộ dáng.

Hắn không chỉ có thu dưỡng đứa bé kia. Hắn còn dạy cho cứu thế kỹ năng cùng thiết tha.

Vô luận là bốn năm trước vẫn là bây giờ, Carvel đều từ đầu đến cuối đem hắn coi là đáng giá tôn kính trưởng bối, sư trưởng, thay hắn khai bao ân nhân, tại ban đêm trước đó hôn trán của hắn phụ thân. Hắn biết mình tại nam hài trong lòng là toàn thế giới người trọng yếu nhất. Dừng ở hôm nay, dừng ở hoàng hôn trước đó.

Carvel tựa ở trong ngực hắn tiếp nhận đã lâu một trận âm hành cao trào, sau đó hắn chuyện đương nhiên khóc lên, tính khí tại Crow trong lòng bàn tay rung động, rơi lệ, sau đó mềm nhũn xuống dưới. Chỉ còn còn sót lại nhiệt độ đã đủ để đốt bị thương nam nhân trong lòng bàn tay.

Crow bắt lấy tay của hắn, dẫn hắn dùng bàn tay chế trụ ngựa cái lông bờm, thô mà cứng rắn tóc dài từ nam hài khe hở chui ra ngoài, hời hợt đảo qua hắn khớp xương cùng tu kiến chỉnh tề đầu ngón tay.

Ngươi thích không? Crow tại hắn cao trào qua đi một lát nhẹ giọng hỏi hắn, đây là lễ vật cho ngươi, Henri.

Carvel đương nhiên thích. Hắn cho tới bây giờ thích cao trào trống không cảm giác, thích xóc nảy, mất trọng lượng, bị người nắm tại hổ khẩu chi nắm, bị ngựa cái trêu chọc, bị dưỡng phụ bỉ ổi, bị lẽ ra phục thị tuổi của hắn dáng dấp nam tính trói chặt thủ đoạn, thay phiên bắn vào sâu trong thân thể.

Hắn cũng thích nhật sơ lặn về tây trang viên đồng cỏ, trong không khí là mới tuyết qua đi lạnh buốt hương vị. Thích nhất hẳn là hắn sắp đạt được bánh sinh nhật. Chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới Crow tiên sinh dùng dính lấy bơ ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa chạm đến, nhào nặn, cắm vào hắn sau huyệt, hắn cơ hồ cũng nhanh cao hứng rơi xuống nước mắt, sau đó hắn dưỡng phụ sẽ nhân từ mệnh lệnh cả tòa trang viên bọn người hầu đều cộng đồng hưởng thụ mở tiệc vui vẻ vui sướng, bọn hắn sẽ đứng xếp hàng ——Alfred Thường thường tận lực lưu tại cuối cùng —— Lần lượt tiến lên hút mật huyệt của hắn, liếm láp bộ phận sinh dục của hắn, vuốt ve vú của hắn, ban ân hắn lấy vốn nên dùng để phồn diễn sinh sống nóng hổi chất lỏng.

Hôm nay là hắn mười tám tuổi sinh nhật.

Ta rất thích, tạ ơn ngài. Carvel có chút ngẩng đầu lên, bờ vai của hắn đã hoàn toàn từ nhung thảm trong bao trần trụi ra, chăm chú dán vào lấy Crow vai sức. Chỉ là..... Tuổi trẻ nam hài hướng hắn dưỡng phụ nháy mắt mấy cái, một chút nước tan ra tại hắn con mắt màu xanh lam bên trong, hắn là ánh mặt trời chói mắt hạ ngồi trên lưng ngựa thiếu niên, thế là hắn là công tước tại nửa đêm phòng tạm giam bên trong vụng trộm nuôi dưỡng mèo đen, không người nào có thể đối với hắn nói'Không' . Carvel nhẹ nhàng giãy dụa thân thể, hắn không một vật sau cỗ cách vải áo mài cọ lấy Crow hạ thể. Chỉ là phía sau của ta...... Vẫn là rất ngứa.

Ngươi thật không biết đủ. Nam nhân roi không có chút nào phòng bị rơi vào Carvel nửa lộ hai vú trong đó, hắn kinh hô một tiếng, rất nhanh lại bị mềm nhu lại trệ liền thanh tuyến thay thế: Thế nhưng là phụ thân, phía sau của ta...... Bị cọ đến...... Ra thật nhiều nước, làm sao bây giờ?

Roi thứ hai rơi vào hắn bên trái đầu vú, Carvel lại học xong cắn chặt bờ môi nuốt xuống rên rỉ. Crow thỏa mãn cười lên, vừa nói để cho ta nhìn xem. Một bên đè xuống Carvel eo, mệnh lệnh hắn cúi xuống nửa người, hai tay vòng lấy ngựa cái phần cổ, tại trên lưng ngựa mân mê cái mông.

Tê —— Gạt mở thở dốc mật huyệt nếp uốn chính là Carvel quen thuộc nhất bất quá Crow ngón trỏ, mang theo không khiết tro bụi, gió lạnh liếm qua lưu lại hàn khí, còn có khớp xương chỗ lưu lại vết chai dày —— Thẳng tắp đâm vào thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu. Mà Carvel chỉ dùng một giây liền cắn chặt nó, sau trong huyệt dưới vách đá ý thức bỗng nhiên co vào, tiết ra đặc dính chất lỏng trong nháy mắt khỏa ẩm ướt nam nhân đầu ngón tay. Crow cũng không nhịn được âm thầm vì hắn ca tụng. Nhưng hắn nhưng không có như Carvel chờ mong đồng dạng, không ngừng cố gắng đem cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba thậm chí toàn bộ tay phải đều đưa vào thân thể của hắn, tương phản hắn rút ra ra động tác cấp tốc không mang theo một tia chần chờ lưu luyến.

A, ngài...... Carvel cũng chưa dự kiến đến sự tình phát triển, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp nói ra cái gì bất luận cái gì giữ lại khẩn cầu, dính lấy mình dịch thể ngón tay liền đã tiến tới bên mồm của hắn, Carvel không chút do dự ngậm lấy nó.

Crow dùng sức tại Carvel trong miệng quấy làm ra rất lớn tiếng vang, càng nhiều bộ phận trên thực tế là cái này thuận theo nam hài cố ý hành động —— Thật sự là hắn bị mình điều giáo rất khá.

Đang hưởng thụ lấy bị nam nhân tấn công miệng của mình đến đồng thời, Carvel rất khó không ý thức đến dưỡng phụ chụp đặt ở mình trên lưng bàn tay âm thầm tăng lực, sau đó nam nhân cúi người, xích lại gần lỗ tai của hắn, nói cho hắn biết: Vịn chắc.

Dưới thân hắc mã tại một roi rơi xuống sau bỗng nhiên nhảy vọt hướng về phía trước, Carvel ôm thật chặt ở ngựa cái cái cổ, suýt nữa ngã xuống từ bên tai hối hả lui lại trong gió. Mà cùng lúc đó ——

Crow cực nhanh đem roi ngựa xoay chuyển tới, đem khảm nạm ngân sức gốc rễ thẳng đâm vào Carvel thân thể.

Hắn chưa tới kịp hảo hảo cảm thụ mới đến băng lãnh kích thích, liền bị lập tức phát sinh bởi vì xóc nảy mà càng lộ vẻ kịch liệt trừu sáp cùng va chạm mang đến kích thích cảm giác nuốt sống.

Thậm chí không cần Crow làm nhiều động tác, nhanh chóng lao vụt ngựa gánh chịu lấy tuổi trẻ trần trụi, ướt át, tình dục chính thịnh, tình dục Vĩnh Thịnh nam hài tùy ý rong ruổi, mà trong thân thể của hắn vùi sâu vào bị để mà tứ ngược cùng thuần phục mãnh thú đồ bằng da cọ xát lấy, nghiền ép lấy xâm phạm lấy hắn hoàn mỹ thân thể.

Henri, ta nam hài. Crow nắm tốt Carvel sắp trèo lên đỉnh phong trong nháy mắt ôm chặt hắn —— Hắn luôn luôn có thể tính được rất chuẩn —— Hắn giống lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm như thế, đem ngón tay đặt ở trán của hắn ở lại chỉ chốc lát.

Sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Tại Crow rốt cục nắm chặt dây cương lúc, núi xa mặt trời đỏ đã lặng lẽ ẩn núp tiến màu đen cự nham phía sau.

Ngựa cái chậm xuống tốc độ, Crow ôm lên Carvel đã ướt mồ hôi lâm ly thân thể, để hắn dựa vào tại lồng ngực của mình.

Ngươi ra đủ nhiều mồ hôi, chúng ta cái này trở về, tại gió đêm thổi lên trước đó. Crow nói.

Đây là nhất bổng sinh nhật. Carvel có chút mệt mỏi, mặc dù hắn dưỡng phụ hôm nay cũng không chân chính cắm vào hắn, nhưng vô luận là thuộc da, kim loại, bất luận cái gì từ hắn thao túng hoặc là chi phối khí cụ, gánh chịu lấy hắn ngang nhau yêu thương cùng uy nghiêm đâm vào hắn, đối Carvel mà nói đều là đáng giá cảm kích. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên tại Crow ngực cọ xát: Tạ ơn ngài, phụ thân.

Crow nở nụ cười, nhưng không có lập tức trả lời. Hắn ghìm ngựa quay lại, hướng hậu viện đi đến.

Henri, hắn tại một lát trầm mặc sau mở miệng: Về sau không cần xưng hô ta là phụ thân.

Hôm nay là lễ thành nhân của ngươi, ta nam hài. Crow không nhìn Carvel bỗng nhiên bối rối giãy động, chỉ là dùng hai tay quấn chặt trong ngực thân thể, tiếp tục nói: Tối nay về sau, ngươi sẽ thu hoạch được một vị chủ nhân, một vị chủ nhân chân chính.

Carvel vành mắt đều đỏ.

Ngươi nhớ kỹ Benjamin Boldt Sao? Crow ngón tay sát qua Carvel xương gò má. Duy nặc giáo đường hội nghị bên trên, hắn là duy nhất không có chơi ngươi người kia, một vị công tước, hoặc là cái gì vật tương tự —— Ngươi không cần đặc biệt rõ ràng biết cái này.

...... Pol đặc biệt tiên sinh? Nhanh chóng lướt qua nam hài đại não chính là nào đó một trương cũng không quen thuộc mặt, Crow chỉ khe khẽ hừ một tiếng.

Hắn chính là sắp cưới ngươi người. Bữa tối trước đó hắn sẽ đến tiếp ngươi.

Carvel tựa ở Crow trong ngực khóc thành tiếng.

Crow đem hắn nam hài ôm xuống yên ngựa thời điểm hắn đã đình chỉ nức nở. Ánh mắt hắn bị nước mắt gột rửa qua, tại khép lại trong hoàng hôn xanh thẳm khiến người thậm chí cảm thấy e ngại.

Henri Carvel ngẩng đầu nhìn phía hắn. Trong khoảnh khắc đó Crow trong mắt hắn thấy được hắn sinh dục hắn phụ thần cùng sinh nở hắn kỹ nữ mẫu thân. Quả nhiên là ngươi, con của ta.

Trang viên chủ biết hắn tại một đêm này đã mất đi hắn nam hài.

Cáo biệt thời khắc Henri ôm hắn, sau đó vừa vặn hôn lấy hai má của hắn.

Gặp lại, Crow tiên sinh.

Nam nhân đứng tại cửa trang viên đưa mắt nhìn Pol đặc biệt công tước thay hắn tân hôn thê tử mở cửa xe. Wellington trận thứ hai đông tuyết lặng yên rơi xuống. Crow chợt nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Henri ngày đó.

Tuổi trẻ nam hài cúi đầu đứng tại trong đội ngũ, ngựa của hắn giày giẫm qua chủ giáo trường học không trong nội viện bị tuyết đọng bao trùm mặt cỏ, kẹt kẹt tiếng vang hấp dẫn đám con trai lực chú ý, ngoại trừ Carvel bên ngoài tất cả mọi người nâng lên đầu.

Crow dùng roi ngựa chỉ chỉ đội ngũ cuối cùng.

Cặp kia mắt xanh nâng lên nhìn về phía hắn.

Hắn một chút liền chọn trúng nàng.

Nàng sẽ là một kiện nhất bổng lễ vật.

Xong.


	13. Bottom Henry

Olamicabron ngày nghỉ  
Văn bản công việc:  
Muốn nghe cái gì chuyện xưa ở đâu?

Sam bắt buộc phải nói dài, khi Henri sẽ cười chỉ nói không làm nhiều việc, người né tránh nhiệt tình hai cánh tay ra, nhưng ai cũng biết Henri là dựa lưng mà chủ.

Tiếng ve kêu thanh oi bức buổi chiều, trong viện tỏa ánh nắng rực rỡ ánh kim quang huy. Henri cầm ống nước, bó sát người sau mồ hôi thấm ướt, tấm lòng thân thiện đầy đặn cong, mềm mại bầu dục trung ương thậm chí có lớp sơn phủ trần. Sam nhìn xóa phông nền, giống như trong xuân mộng động thanh niên khó nhọc.

Nàng thơ mộng, mang theo động tình thơm vào ngày nghỉ.

Anh ấy luôn yêu thích trêu chọc Henri, linh hoạt chạy tới chống lại hắn ta ôm lấy kia thịt hồ thân, lửa lớn tuổi tình nhân chống cháy hạ cánh, tái sinh âm thầm nắm chặt trên cánh tay tay, thuận quần áo âm thầm vào Henri trơn nhũ câu, ép máy người thương hải cẩu.

Henri bị kinh sợ, tránh thoát lúc lại bị ống nước trượt chân, ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, lạnh buốt chất lỏng từ đầu đến chân rót hắn một thân, ướt đẫm sau lưng bọc lấy hắn đầy đặn mỹ nhũ, núm vú nhỏ mẫn cảm nhô lên, cách tầng hơi mờ vải vóc hiện ra chín mọng quả mọng sắc. Mà hắn vẫn duy trì ngã sấp xuống lúc hai chân mở rộng tư thế, chôn sâu ở bên trong đẹp con trai đều bị người nhìn cái triệt để.

Nhưng Henri không thèm để ý chút nào, chỉ lo hô Sam đại danh, trong thanh âm mang theo tức giận. Sam mắt điếc tai ngơ, cười hì hì đặt ở trên người hắn, dùng miệng ngăn chặn hắn khẽ trương khẽ hợp ngọt ngào cánh môi.

Vui thích ngày mùa hè màn đêm vừa xuống, mưa rào liền cọ rửa hạ bậc thang bằng đá, Sam triền miên ôm Henri tại nhà mình trong tiểu hoa viên hôn. Hắn cái này chưa trưởng thành nam nhân luôn yêu thích ghé vào Henri trên thân, dùng đầu ủi hắn tới lui sữa sữa thịt, tại mỹ nhân hờn dỗi hạ điêu lên một viên núm vú chậm rãi hút.

Trong bầu trời đêm đầy sao lấp lóe, dẫn lưu người tiến vào công hồ phát ra cốt cốt tiếng vang, quá yên tĩnh lại quá vang dội, Henri đôi mắt ướt át, mê mang ôm sát trong ngực người phía sau lưng, liền liền nhịn không được phát ra thở gấp cũng mang theo tình thương của mẹ thỏa hiệp. Hắn thích bồi dưỡng đói hài tử, giống Sam loại này thẳng thắn triển lộ đối với hắn nhũ phòng mê luyến người, hắn càng thêm không cách nào cự tuyệt.

Lại về sau, Sam đẩy ra Henri nóng bơ đầy đặn hai bên mông thịt, về tới làm hắn an tâm tiêu hồn. Chỉ gặp hai mảnh sưng đỏ âm thần yếu ớt bảo hộ lấy kiều nộn khe hở, thổ lộ động tình dâm thủy, Sam cúi đầu xuống, đem mặt vùi vào Henri mềm nhũn trong mông đít, gần như cúng bái trên dưới liếm láp hắn phát ra thục phụ dâm hương mập lồn. Mỹ nhân trải qua vô số tình hình, nhưng cũng vào hôm nay bởi vì người trẻ tuổi ngay thẳng động tác mà cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào. Mình câu dẫn đến chó săn nhỏ say sưa ngon lành liếm láp hắn bức, còn cần răng nanh mài hắn âm đế, đánh hắn dâm thủy một phần nhỏ một phần nhỏ phun ra, còn suýt nữa bị nam nhân thô ráp sợi râu mài đến tràn nước tiểu.

Đem Henri liếm đến tiểu cao triều sau, Sam liền móc ra âm hành tại Henri nhiều chất lỏng nữ trên huyệt lại ép lại cọ, quy đầu thỉnh thoảng đâm đỉnh mẫn cảm tiểu âm đế. Henri bên tai đỏ thấu, khó nhịn vặn vẹo mập tròn bờ mông, hưởng thụ dâm thủy hòa với âm mao phá xoa nộn bi khoái cảm.

Bình thường tự phụ mỹ nhân bây giờ dâm thái lộ ra, bi nhục mập mềm ẩm ướt nính, giống từ sáng sớm đến tối không ngừng tiếp khách chật vật như vậy. Tại Sam kê ba đâm đi vào thời điểm, Henri thậm chí sắp xếp nước tiểu triều phun ra một cỗ tiểu Thủy trụ, xong hắn xấu hổ núp ở người trẻ tuổi trong ngực, cổ họng bên trong đè nén mị gọi, dù sao hắn cũng không muốn tại Sam trước mặt ném đi mặt mũi, ra vẻ mình giống không có chút nào kinh nghiệm xử nữ.

Nhưng rất nhanh, Sam liền phát hiện Henri cặp vú đầy đặn phun sữa, bụng dưới co rúm, dâm con trai bọc lấy kê ba lại giảo lại mút, nguyên bản đoan trang ưu nhã trên mặt cũng dần dần hiển lộ ra si thái. Sam biết, mỹ nhân đã bị hắn 肏 Mở.

Về sau nhiều đến chỗ của ta, được không? Sam thu hồi trêu chọc tâm tư, nghiêm túc nói, lại tại Henri mê mang nháy con mắt lúc nhịn không được tại hắn trên gương mặt đáng yêu liếm lấy một chút.

Ân...... Henri phát ra mập mờ thanh âm, tại mấy lần đâm đỉnh sau, Sam mới nghe rõ hắn tinh tế vỡ nát lời nói, vậy ngươi muốn đi qua tiếp ta mà......

Sam sửng sốt một chút, mới ý thức tới Henri tại hướng hắn nũng nịu. Không nghĩ tới mình dễ như trở bàn tay liền được mỹ nhân lọt mắt xanh người trẻ tuổi tại chỗ ôm Henri mãnh hôn mặt gò má, như cái không đầu không đuôi hài đồng đồng dạng biểu đạt vui sướng. Henri trên mặt dán đầy nam nhân nước bọt, cảm giác mình như bị Kael té trên đất cuồng liếm lấy một trận giống như, trong lòng ngược lại là cảm thấy vui vẻ rất.

Chí ít so với mình bình thường hầu hạ lão nam nhân nhóm phải có ý tứ nhiều.

Henri ăn không thoả mãn liếm liếm bờ môi, hai chân hướng chó săn nhỏ trên lưng kẹp lấy, Sam hít sâu một hơi, nắm chặt hắn mông bự liền bắt đầu mãnh đục dâm bức, thẳng đem Henri còn thừa không có mấy lòng xấu hổ 肏 Ra ngoài thân thể. Nghe mỹ nhân dâm khiếu liên tục, Sam kê ba tại cái kia có thể sinh con bức huyệt bên trong loạn đâm loạn đâm, cuối cùng thật sâu cắm xuống, đem tinh đặc bắn vào hắn trống rỗng tiểu tử cung. Henri ngón chân kéo căng, cũng mị kêu bị nam nhân rót tinh đưa lên cao trào. 

Tình hình qua đi Henri mắt buồn ngủ mông lung, lầu bầu mình vây lại, trở mình liền muốn đi ngủ, mà Sam yêu thích không buông tay vò chơi hắn thịt tút tút thân thể, không có chút nào vừa phát tiết qua vẻ mệt mỏi.

Đến nửa đêm, Henri bị tinh lực mười phần Sam ngủ gian gây nên tỉnh. Hắn mở hai mắt ra, phát hiện mình vẫn nằm tại sau cơn mưa trong tiểu hoa viên, mà Sam động tác thậm chí so sớm đi thời gian càng thêm cuồng nhiệt. Henri đau nhức trong lồn tràn đầy dơ bẩn bạch trọc, căng đến khó chịu, mà nam nhân mỗi một lần trừu sáp đều phảng phất muốn gạt ra lúc trước bắn vào đi trắng bóng tinh dịch. Henri không đau không ngứa oán trách, rất nhanh liền chuyển biến thành một vòng mới yêu kiều.

Theo hắn đi thôi —— Henri chỉ có thể nghĩ như vậy, dù sao mình là bị chó săn nhỏ yêu, nhiều bị bên trong bắn mấy lần lại có quan hệ gì đâu.

end

Hỗn loạn sắp xếp trình Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Ngươi nên kéo lên màn cửa.

Henri tại ân ái khoảng cách nhắc nhở, hắn lúc này cởi truồng ghé vào nhỏ trên quầy bar, từng khỏa ăn màu đỏ thẫm anh đào, bờ môi mút vào sung mãn chất lỏng nuốt vào bụng, làm dịu tình ái sau khát cảm giác.

Robert tại sát vách phòng, từ loạn thất bát tao trong rương hành lý lật ra cuối cùng một bao áo mưa, hắn tự biết cùng Henri khác biệt, vĩnh viễn học không được đem đồ vật cất đặt chỉnh tề thỏa đáng. Bởi vì áo mưa vỡ tan mà bị đánh gãy tình ái để sắc mặt hắn bất thiện, chân trần giẫm trên mặt đất ầm ĩ tiếng vang hấp dẫn Henri lực chú ý, tóc đen mỹ nhân quay đầu, mút lấy giữa ngón tay anh đào, ngắm gặp người trẻ tuổi từ tiểu thiếp bực bội đi ra, gắng gượng đại kê ba theo bước tiến của hắn khoa trương lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Henri giả bộ như lờ đi hắn, đem rủ xuống ướt át tóc trán vuốt đến đằng sau, vểnh mông trùng điệp hai chân, nhàn nhã lắc lư thân thể ngâm nga bài hát. Từ phía sau nhìn, Henri bị hảo hảo lăng nhục một trận sung mãn mông bự che tầng mồ hôi mỏng, khẽ trương khẽ hợp màu hồng lỗ hậu môn bị đại lượng tinh dịch dán đến không còn hình dáng, sạch sẽ nữ huyệt mặc dù thịt trai khép kín, nhưng lại giấu không được bên trong chảy ra dâm dịch.

Robert không nói một câu, từ phía sau nắm chặt Henri eo, vịn quy đầu liền chen vào hắn dính chặt nhỏ lỗ hậu môn. Henri vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị cứng rắn thịt dao bổ mở lỗ đít, kêu lên một tiếng sợ hãi, giữa ngón tay anh đào nhanh như chớp lăn đến trên mặt đất, mà hắn cũng mất đi chèo chống, bị đặt tại trên quầy bar vểnh lên cao cái mông, cung cấp người trẻ tuổi hưởng dụng chặt chẽ láu cá giang huyệt.

Màn cửa...... Không kéo lên sao......

Robert nghe nói nhíu mày, có chút kinh ngạc nói: Không nghĩ tới ngươi so trong truyền thuyết càng có lòng xấu hổ a.

Henri nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lại không cãi lại, hắn chưa từng để ý bị mở tiệc chiêu đãi cái khác tân khách đánh vỡ tính sự tình, vẻn vẹn cảm thấy giữa trưa ánh nắng quá mức chướng mắt thôi.

Người trẻ tuổi từ phía sau ôm lấy Henri mềm nhũn thân thể, bắt đầu mút hôn hắn phát ra thục phụ mồ hôi hương dưới nách, bởi vì tư thế mà hình thành nếp uốn cực kỳ giống Henri bướm nộn, thịt hồ hồ, như là hai bên nhiều chất lỏng đẹp bảo. Robert liếm láp nhân thê nách bức, kê ba trướng đến càng thêm to lớn, đem Henri xinh đẹp hậu môn chống đối đến nóng bỏng đau buốt nhức.

Tại ta về sau còn có mấy người? Ta có thể 肏 Lồn của ngươi sao?

Ba...... Ba cái...... Ngô ân...... Không thể. Henri sắc mặt ửng hồng, tiếng kêu mị cốt dâm lãng, trên mặt ngược lại là lộ ra muốn cự còn nghênh biểu lộ.

Ai là hắn nhìn trúng sói con chó, phụ trách thao thoải mái hắn lỗ đít; Mà ai là chân chính quyền thế người, có thể đến đây nhấm nháp hắn màu mỡ thư lồn —— Hắn sớm đã đem hết thảy đều trước đó an bài thỏa đáng.

Thật đáng tiếc, rõ ràng nước đều phun không dừng được, nhìn qua rất muốn chịu thao dáng vẻ. Robert tự lẩm bẩm, quỷ thần xui khiến sờ về phía Henri nữ huyệt, hai ngón tay nắm vuốt sưng âm thần, sau đó dùng sức đập mấy lần đầy đặn ẩm ướt nính âm phụ, Henri nghẹn ngào gào lên, thịt thật đùi khó nhịn kẹp chặt, lại khống chế không nổi hoa châu run lên, lại nước tiểu bắn ra một bãi triều phun dịch.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện cao trào khiến Henri tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên quầy bar, Robert nâng lên hắn một đầu đùi tiếp tục mãnh cắm, Henri bị thao đầu óc choáng váng, dâm khiếu liên tục, trong thoáng chốc cắn chặt môi, tự hỏi lần sau nhưng lại không có thể đem hắn sắp xếp phóng tới ở giữa, quả thực giống con điên chó săn nhỏ, một khi nếm đến thục phụ nhục thể ngon ngọt liền thao không dứt.

Cũng là Henri thất sách, ai sẽ nghĩ đến Robert như vậy không giữ lời hứa, thậm chí thừa dịp hắn thoát lực lúc vụng trộm tiến lên, cắm vào hắn chặt khít nữ huyệt đối non tử cung bắn ngâm tinh đặc, còn đang Henri vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo mập bạch trên bầu vú dùng sức cắn một cái, lưu lại cái đỏ tươi dấu răng.

Henri vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, thật vất vả đuổi đi Robert sau, một người ngồi trong phòng tắm dùng vòi hoa sen cọ rửa thư lồn, nhỏ tay không ủy khuất xoa vú của mình, vắt hết óc suy nghĩ nên tìm cớ gì, hướng sắp đến kim chủ giải thích trên bầu vú tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu vết cắn.

end

Biến khéo thành vụng DIiii  
Summary:

Vụn thịt  
Work Text:  
Nếu như hắn muốn đánh so sánh, hắn sẽ già mồm nói, Henry Đôi mắt tựa như úy Lam Phong bạo bao khỏa tối đen vực sâu, nhưng giờ phút này hắn cái gì cũng nói không nên lời.

Ánh nắng thành hư giả người ngưỡng mộ, nó thèm nhỏ dãi thần tử, tùy ý đem ánh sáng nóng vẩy hướng xanh đậm chế phục, lập loè tỏa sáng tinh mịn lân giáp bị trang trí thành kim cương chiến y, phục tùng bao khỏa Henry Khỏe đẹp cân đối nhục thể.

Hắn nện bước bộ pháp, tỉnh táo mà ổn trọng, mũi chân đặt lên trên đất mỗi một sát na cũng giống như tại mặt trời đã khuất đốt lên một chùm ngọn lửa, làm càn phát ra lốp bốp tiếng vang. Sự xuất hiện của hắn đủ để đoạt đi thần trí, sùng bái con dân của hắn sẽ tiêu nghĩ hắn tồn tại, hèn mọn duỗi ra hai tay, khát vọng đụng vào kia cao quý mà vĩ đại thân thể.Ben Nghĩ, không ai nhìn thấy dạng này Henry Còn có thể giữ vững tỉnh táo, tại kia trong lúc nhất thời điểm, Henry Cùng đến từ khắc tinh siêu nhân hòa làm một thể, hóa thân thần chỉ, đem kim sắc nóng rực quốc gia nhìn về phía một cái băng lãnh thế giới.

Như đem hắn mị lực cùng thần tính đơn giản quy về hormone tình dục tính phóng thích, tuyệt đối là một loại khinh nhờn.

Ben Ở trong lòng tự giễu, hắn nên lấy mê. Đương dạng này Henry Xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, tinh hồng áo choàng trong gió linh xảo phất phới, cuối cùng theo chủ nhân dừng bước chậm rãi rũ xuống sau lưng, Ben Tư duy có ròng rã một phút hoàn toàn trống không —— Hắn biết Henry Hoàn mỹ đến mức nào, hắn nên vì siêu nhân mà sinh.

Henry Cùng hắn khoảng cách đang không ngừng giảm bớt, tuấn mỹ trên gương mặt hiện lên tiếu dung, Ben Lập tức căng thẳng thân thể, nội tâm kêu gào xúc động kém chút dốc toàn bộ lực lượng. Hắn tại giới văn nghệ trà trộn nhiều năm như vậy, bây giờ lại ngay cả biểu hiện được hơi tự nhiên một chút cũng làm không được, khóe miệng của hắn mím lại quá gấp, cơ bắp co rúm, thân thể bởi vì khẩn trương mà cứng ngắc, quả thực cùng một cái mới biết yêu ngây ngô tiểu tử không có gì khác biệt.Henry Tựa hồ cũng đang cười hắn, nhưng nhếch lên khóe miệng không có chút nào ác ý, cũng làm cho hắn cảm thấy cái này hoạt bát mỉm cười giống vuốt mèo nhẹ cào, vô hại, lại vẩy tới lòng người ngứa.

Henry Cavill, cái này vô số các nữ nhân tính ảo tưởng đối tượng đang nghỉ ngơi thời gian tìm tới Ben, nhìn qua cũng không có gì chuyện khẩn yếu, chỉ là cùng Ben Tùy tiện lôi kéo vài câu hàn huyên.Henry Ánh nắng tính tình đầy đủ làm bọn hắn trò chuyện vui sướng, càng đừng đề cập bọn hắn cộng sự nhiều ngày như vậy, không thể nói rõ tình cảm âm thầm sinh sôi, tiếng xột xoạt nhốn nháo, liền tại bọn hắn đối mặt một khắc hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ.

Nhân viên công tác tứ tán ra, lưu cho bọn hắn trò chuyện không gian. Bây giờ, Henry Cỗ này từ lực lượng bàng bạc cơ bắp đúc thành thân thể không còn cao không thể chạm, hắn về tới phàm nhân thế giới, huống chi cái kia hài hước khôi hài Ben Còn đang bên cạnh, hắn dễ như trở bàn tay liền bị chọc phát cười.Henry Vui vẻ tùy tính tiếu dung mười phần làm người khác ưa thích, hai viên bạch bạch răng mèo sáng loáng, nhìn xem mười phần đáng yêu, bả vai cũng bởi vì cười to mà có chút phát run, một giây sau, hắn nóng bỏng nhục thể liền dựa vào hướng về phía Ben, sau đó cả người một cách tự nhiên sát bên trước ngực hắn, sáng lấp lánh hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn nháy, liền đuôi mắt đều cười đến híp lại, để cho người ta đoán không ra cái này xinh đẹp trong đầu đến tột cùng ẩn giấu tâm tư gì.

Chỉ một thoáng, phảng phất có một đôi tay vô hình giữ lại Ben Yết hầu, hắn ngửi được Henry Trên thân thanh đạm mùi thơm, tại khoảng cách quá gần bên trong bị vô hạn phóng đại, hun đến để đầu hắn choáng hoa mắt.

Hắn hẳn là thiện ý đẩy ra trong ngực đang chơi đùa tiểu hỏa tử, nhưng hắn không có, bởi vì gặp quỷ Henry Một mực tại đối với hắn mỉm cười, nhàn nhạt, giống như là dễ nát cái bóng trong nước, hơi vểnh bờ môi lại cho thấy nghiền ngẫm, tựa hồ đang mong đợi Ben Sẽ làm phản ứng gì ——Henry Biết rõ mị lực của mình, hắn có lẽ tại lợi dụng điểm ấy mê hoặc Ben, nhưng người nào sẽ tại cái này trong lúc mấu chốt truy đến cùng đâu?

Ben Bắt đầu chuyển động, cơ hồ là quỷ thần xui khiến, đưa tay vuốt lên Henry Bóng loáng khuôn mặt, đụng vào một nháy mắt bình tĩnh không gian bên trong giống như là khuấy động lên gợn sóng, Ben Có thể cảm nhận được dòng điện từ đầu ngón tay nổ tung, nóng bỏng, trong nháy mắt xông vào của hắn huyết quản chảy tới toàn thân.

Đáng chết.

Henry Không phải thần tử, nhưng Ben Chưa từng hoài nghi hắn là thượng thiên phái tới khảo nghiệm mình tạo vật, như thế ưu nhã mỹ lệ, ôn nhu lại dẫn điểm nghịch ngợm, vẫn xứng lấy một bộ không thể bắt bẻ bề ngoài cùng Thái Dương Thần khỏe đẹp cân đối gợi cảm nhục thể.Ben Nghe thấy trong đầu truyền đến Henry Thanh âm, xúi giục hắn vi phạm, gọi hắn bỏ xuống tất cả tự chủ đi ôm đưa tới cửa lễ vật, đi thật sâu say mê trong đó. Hắn tức thời cảm thấy mình mười phần chật vật, lại hưng phấn dị thường, hắn dường như bị thứ gì phụ thân, bản năng gông xiềng tại lúc này vỡ vụn, khiến cho hắn cũng không còn điều gì cố kỵ —— Có lẽ là bởi vì Henry Thật quá mức mỹ hảo, để cùng là nam nhân hắn đều tâm động không thôi, các cô gái sẽ nguyện ý vì Henry Miêu tả bài hát ca tụng, mà Ben Muốn ngắt lấy chính là càng có tính công kích giống đực cử động.

Hắn nghĩ thao hắn.

Ben Tay trượt đến Henry Trước ngực, dọc theo siêu nhân chế phục bên trên nhỏ bé vảy màu xanh lam đường vân, lướt qua xinh đẹp hai đầu cơ bắp đường cong, cuối cùng cầm tay của hắn.

So sánh dưới, Henry Tay nhỏ nhiều, khéo léo bị giữ tại Ben Trong tay.

Nặng nề sắt thép chiến y trong lúc nhất thời thành trở ngại lớn nhất.Ben Đoán không được Henry Vì sao chọn lúc này, bọn hắn đều võ trang đầy đủ, vốn nên tại nhàn rỗi thời gian bên trong nghỉ ngơi một hồi, mà không phải giống đối yêu đương vụng trộm tiểu tình lữ thừa dịp chung quanh không người thời điểm thân mật. Có lẽ Henry Chính là muốn dạng này, trêu cợt hắn? Hắn không biết. Hắn chỉ biết là Henry Sát lại càng gần, đem kẹo bạc hà mùi thơm phất ở hắn bên mặt, sau đó là trầm thấp, lại như con mèo nghe không chân thiết mỉm cười, trêu chọc hắn màng nhĩ rung động ngứa.

Cỗ này Thượng Đế quà tặng nhục thể bây giờ hiến tặng cho Ben, thái dương chi tử sắt thép thân thể mềm mềm nằm trên người hắn, để đám fan hâm mộ thèm nhỏ dãi sung mãn cơ ngực đem mang tính tiêu chí S Chống cổ trướng, cùng hắn cứng rắn chiến y chặt chẽ kề nhau, nhưng Henry Tựa hồ vẫn chưa đủ, vậy mà tinh nghịch không cong ngực, khó nhịn lề mề.

Thượng Đế.

Ben Rất hoài nghi, siêu nhân xác thịt là không sẽ giống Henry Như vậy mềm mại.

Xuỵt.

Henry Nhẹ giọng trấn an nói, nháy mắt mấy cái, xanh thẳm đôi mắt đón lấy ánh nắng, lộ ra màu sáng màu sắc mờ ảo.Ben Chưa từng có gần như thế xem qua Henry Mặt, mà lúc này giờ phút này, hắn đem một cái sống sờ sờ, linh động Henry Nhìn cái rõ ràng, mỗi một tia da thịt đường vân, bao quát trước kia ảo tưởng qua cũng không dám tinh tế miêu tả ngũ quan, mỗi một cái sinh động chi tiết nhỏ đều bị hắn thu vào đáy mắt.Henry Hé miệng —— Làm lòng người sinh dâm niệm sung mãn đôi môi chậm rãi tới gần, cuối cùng, hai bên mật màu hồng phấn thịt mềm nhẹ nhàng rơi vào Ben Thái dương bên trên, lấy một loại quá thân mật phương thức tinh tế mút hôn.

Ben Có thể nghe được lý trí chi dây cung đứt đoạn thanh âm. Hắn vô ý thức ôm chầm Henry Eo, quá mãnh lực động tác để tóc đen mỹ nhân hít vào một hơi, mẫn cảm rung động xuống, sau đó nhếch miệng cười khẽ.

Brucie?

Chỉ là một câu ngắn gọn xưng hô, liền để Ben Âm hành khẽ nhăn một cái.Henry Còn say mê tại nhân vật bên trong, Ben Trong đầu cười, đám fan hâm mộ hẳn là xem cho rõ, trong mắt bọn họ chính nghĩa cùng lực lượng hoàn mỹ hóa thân, bọn hắn thần minh, tại như thế nào hướng ẩn núp tại đêm tối Batman cầu hoan. Các nàng chỗ yêu Henry Cavill, lại sẽ không có chút nào khúc mắc đem nhục thể giao đến một cái nam nhân khác trên tay, mặc hắn vuốt ve đùa bỡn, tựa như hiện tại ——Ben Tay chính cách băng lãnh kiên cố màu đen găng tay, bưng lấy hai bên tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên làm cho người khác giận sôi mông thịt, tuyệt hảo xúc cảm khiến Ben Tán thưởng lên tiếng.

Siêu nhân chế phục đáng chết gấp, đem Henry Tròn trịa bờ mông đường cong hoàn toàn vẽ ra.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí bưng lấy hai đoàn mông thịt, thử bóp một chút, liền nghe được Henry Trầm thấp kêu to.Henry Mông đẹp liền cùng bát quái trang web bên trên thô tục bình luận đồng dạng, sắc tình đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Vì sao một cái nam nhân sẽ có được dạng này cái mông, là muốn cho nữ nhân ghen ghét làm cho nam nhân đùa bỡn sao.

Ben Không khỏi vì đó cảm thấy tức giận, trên tay bóp xoa cường độ càng lúc càng lớn, hai bên mềm mại cục thịt bị vò ra khác biệt hình dạng, liền liền trong ngực Henry Cũng bị sờ đến run lẩy bẩy, tựa hồ là cảm thấy tương đương dễ chịu. May mắn Ben Còn đang trong công việc, cứng rắn Batman chiến y chặn gắng gượng côn thịt, không phải kia đột nhiên lớn tính khí chắc chắn sẽ dọa lùi tâm huyết dâng trào dẫn dụ hắn Henry.

Tứ tán khô nóng đã thiêu đến Henry Ý loạn tình mê, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, gương mặt nhiễm lên ửng đỏ, ánh mắt bên trong ngậm lấy điểm e lệ.Ben Là hắn tiền bối, giữa bọn hắn cách 11 Tuổi chênh lệch, cứ việc Henry Cũng không nhỏ, nhưng hắn vẫn sợ hãi mình biểu hiện được như cái cậy mạnh mao đầu tiểu tử, phí công muốn câu dẫn so với hắn lớn tuổi nam nhân. May mắn chính là Ben Sớm đã lâm vào nhu tình của hắn mật ý bên trong, coi như Henry Định dùng miệng vượt qua độc dược, Ben Đoán chừng cũng sẽ không chút do dự đưa nó nuốt xuống.

Giữa trưa ánh nắng quá nóng, nóng đến làm cho không người nào có thể thở dốc.

Henry Đỏ áo choàng tại sau lưng phiêu đãng, che khuất phía dưới dâm ô hình tượng. Nhào nặn siêu nhân cái mông có lẽ thật sẽ lên nghiện, Ben Dùng cạn hôn an ủi khẩn trương Henry, liếm đi hắn thái dương tinh mịn mồ hôi. Hai tay lại cường độ không giảm bóp lấy hắn mông thịt —— Nắm chặt, buông ra, lại nắm chặt, về sau giở trò xấu đẩy ra nước trượt khe mông, thật dài ngón tay bỗng nhiên chen vào gợi cảm khe mông, Henry Lập tức mở to hai mắt, hiển nhiên là bị Ben Động tác hù dọa, hắn vặn vẹo uốn éo eo, phát hiện không tránh thoát, chỉ có thể nhận mệnh lùi về Ben Trong ngực.

Xâm nhập hắn khe mông ngón tay không có cho hắn một điểm thở dốc chỗ trống, cách chế phục không ngừng vừa đi vừa về ma sát, đồng thời tràn đầy phấn khởi trêu chọc lên chỗ sâu nho nhỏ nhục động.Henry Ai oán một tiếng, lập tức liền mềm nhũn thân thể. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là cái ôn nhu mà có phong độ thân sĩ nam nhân tốt, hắn kết giao qua không ít nữ tính, nhưng cùng nam nhân là lần đầu, giống Ben Loại này lớn mật rõ ràng tính ám chỉ thực hù dọa hắn. Một loại khoái cảm tê dại từ phía sau xấu hổ hang động lan tràn ra, để hắn thoải mái dâm khiếu lên tiếng, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được cùng nam nhân hoan ái kích thích cùng ngọt ngào, mà từ đầu đến cuối hắn liền y phục đều không có thoát.

Ca ngợi Henry Bờ mông nhân số không kể xiết, nhưng chân chính dám chạm vào hắn trong mông đít, chỉ sợ chỉ có trước mặt cái này một cái.

Đương Ben Ngón tay vừa đi vừa về thăm dò vào rãnh sâu hoắm, ngẫu nhiên đè lại cửa hang đại lực ma sát thời điểm, Henry Sảng đến hai chân đều mềm nhũn, cương âm hành thổ lộ trước dịch, làm bẩn hắn trân ái siêu nhân chế phục.Henry Cảm thấy xấu hổ không chịu nổi, lại ức chế không nổi miệng bên trong đứt quãng rên rỉ, nhẹ nhàng, phiêu tán không được rất xa, sẽ không có người chú ý tới bọn hắn siêu nhân chính tao ngộ bỉ ổi, thậm chí khoa trương điểm nói, hắn giống như là y như là chim non nép vào người rúc vào Batman trong ngực.Henry Bờ mông là hắn lần thụ khích lệ bộ vị, nhưng không ai biết cái này đồng thời là hắn điểm mẫn cảm, hắn không chịu nổi dạng này đùa bỡn.

Nhìn ta.

Giọng nam trầm thấp xâm nhập Henry Màng nhĩ, hắn không có chút nào phòng bị ngẩng đầu, lập tức bị hôn vừa vặn.

Henry Mở to hai mắt, mặt không tự chủ đỏ lên.

Tràn đầy giống đực khí tức đôi môi nghiền ép lấy bờ môi hắn, nóng ướt đầu lưỡi vạch thành vòng tròn lật quấy vòm miệng của hắn, thỉnh thoảng ngậm lấy hắn mềm mại đầu lưỡi mút vào, làm hắn không khỏi phát ra buồn khổ nghẹn ngào. Hắn chưa hề biết Ben Khí lực to lớn như thế, mặc dù bọn hắn tại studio so tài qua rất nhiều lần, luôn luôn khó phân thắng bại, nhưng hắn hiện tại có thể xác định, Ben Lúc trước căn bản chính là tại để cho hắn.

Bởi vì tại mấy lần ra sức giãy động sau, hắn phát hiện mình căn bản không thể động đậy, chỉ có thể bị động miệng mở rộng, tiếp nhận nam nhân ướt sũng lưỡi hôn, nước bọt thuận đỏ lên khóe miệng chảy xuống, Ben Liền dọc theo cái kia đạo ẩm ướt sáng vết tích, một mực từ Henry Khóe miệng mút vào được bên gáy, hôn đến hắn sợ nhột trốn tránh. Càng làm Henry Trở tay không kịp chính là, Ben Nhào nặn hắn cái mông động tác càng ngày càng thô bạo, đến cuối cùng vậy mà hai tay bỗng nhiên hơi dùng sức, xé mở hắn xinh đẹp chế phục, ngón tay linh hoạt lập tức thuận xé mở lỗ nhỏ trượt đi vào, thẳng tắp đâm về chưa hề có người thăm viếng mật huyệt.

Trời ạ......Ben......

Henry Đang hôn ở giữa kỳ rên rỉ lên tiếng, trong mắt của hắn hiện lên hơi nước, hậu phương lạnh sưu sưu cảm giác làm hắn xấu hổ không thôi, hắn chưa kịp lo lắng cho mình bảo bối chế phục bị xé hỏng, bởi vì nếu như giờ phút này có người bắt gặp hai người bọn họ cử động, hay là cuồng loạn gió lớn nhấc lên hắn đỏ áo choàng, hắn kia trần trùng trục cái mông liền sẽ nhìn một cái không sót gì, thể hiện ra bị tách ra mở rộng trắng nõn mềm trượt mông thịt, cùng khẩn trương khẽ trương khẽ hợp màu đỏ nhục huyệt.

Ta sẽ không ở nơi này lên ngươi.

Ben Rốt cục buông tha hắn sưng đỏ đôi môi, đối lỗ tai của hắn nói nhỏ, ngươi muốn cảm tạ cái này gặp quỷ khó thoát Batman trang bị.

Nói xong, hắn giống như là trả thù ngậm lấy Henry Vành tai, mơ hồ không rõ nói nhưng ta có lẽ sẽ dùng ngón tay hảo hảo cắm ngươi, đây là ngươi muốn, không phải sao?

Đây là ngươi muốn.

Ben Từng chữ từng chữ đập vào trong lòng hắn bên trên, để hắn có loại bị nhìn xuyên tội ác cảm giác, loại này tội ác cảm giác rất nhanh liền hóa thành hưng phấn cực độ, làm hắn kích động đến toàn thân phát run.Ben Một mực cách màu đen găng tay sờ thịt của hắn huyệt, đem kia vòng xinh đẹp cúc cánh xoa bóp đến sưng đỏ, Henry Chôn ở hắn cổ bên trong, khó nhịn phát ra nho nhỏ tiếng khóc, hắn kinh ngạc tại xấu hổ chỗ sâu truyền đến cảm giác tê ngứa cảm giác, giống như là khát vọng cái gì càng dài càng thô đồ vật đưa nó triệt để tràn ngập, chống mở rộng, ma sát lôi kéo hắn mỏng non thành ruột, để hắn khóc nức nở để hắn đau đớn, để hắn đánh mất lý trí trở nên không còn như chính mình.

Nhưng Ben Cũng không định cho hắn muốn nhất, Henry Cảm thấy bất lực, thậm chí bắt đầu cảm thấy không tự tin, cho dù Ben Nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn tràn đầy nóng hổi nhiệt độ, tùy tiện mà nóng bỏng yêu thương bị bỏng thân thể của hắn. Liền liền giở trò xấu sờ lấy hắn nộn huyệt ngón tay cũng giống như mang theo dòng điện, cứu tế cho hắn khoái cảm như là từng đợt thiểm điện, từ xương đuôi thẳng lên mà lên, cấp tốc lan tràn đến toàn thân dẫn phát sảng khoái đến cực điểm run rẩy, sau đó chậm rãi tại oi bức trong không khí tiêu tán, hóa thành nồng đậm dục cầu bất mãn. Thời gian dần qua, Henry Có thể nghe thấy phía sau mình bắt đầu vang lên tư tư tiếng nước.

Vẻn vẹn bởi vì Ben Ngón tay ma sát cửa hang, thậm chí không có thò vào tràng đạo, hắn liền đã ướt đẫm.

Henry Mở hai mắt ra, vịn Ben Rộng lớn lưng hai tay rụt trở về, mang theo một chút do dự sờ lên Ben Gương mặt, đầu ngón tay chậm rãi phác hoạ căng cứng bộ mặt hình dáng, nước nhuận mắt xanh từ đầu đến cuối nhìn chăm chú Ben Màu nâu con ngươi.

Rõ ràng hậu phương hổ thẹn huyệt đã bị mò được bủn rủn, Henry Động tác lại tương đương trấn định, hắn ngón trỏ điểm tại Ben Trên môi, ham chơi đầu ngón tay phác hoạ ra Ben Vành môi, đương đối phương há miệng nghĩ ngậm lấy cây kia nghịch ngợm ngón tay lúc, Henry Lập tức rút tay trở về, nhìn chăm chú lên nam nhân tức giận biểu lộ, nháy mắt mấy cái, ngược lại cười đến càng thêm ngọt ngào.

Ánh mặt trời chói mắt mơ hồ hắn Thái Dương Thần tuấn mỹ hình dạng, đang lắc lư nhiệt khí lưu bên trong, Henry Như là đang nịnh nọt nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, dùng hôn thay thế ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy Ben Đôi môi tinh tế mài. Chiêu này tương đương hưởng thụ, Ben Cao lớn khỏe mạnh thân thể làm ra trực tiếp nhất phản ứng, cốt thép hai tay chăm chú bóp chặt Henry Eo, quá lớn cường độ giống như là muốn đem hắn bóp nát, đầu lưỡi thuận thế chen vào Henry Bị hôn đến đỏ tươi mềm mại đôi môi ở giữa, mà Henry Chỉ là hừ kêu một tiếng, giống khối ngọt nhu cỡ lớn bánh gatô bị ôm ở trong ngực nam nhân, khéo léo hé miệng nghênh hợp Ben Đại lực hôn, không có một chút phản kháng.

Tựa hồ là thích dạng này nghiêm không lọt gió thân mật, Henry Khóe miệng một mực duy trì cười ngọt ngào độ cong, lười biếng cùng Ben Thân mật cùng nhau, cùng lúc trước bộ kia thẹn thùng dáng vẻ khác biệt quá nhiều.

Ben Thích hắn xinh đẹp mà tự tin bộ dáng, nhưng cũng một mực thống hận dạng này hắn. Nhớ mang máng những cái kia ban đêm, hắn men say hơi say rượu, nhìn chằm chằm trên màn hình cái kia sa vào bể dục tay ăn chơi lên cơn giận dữ, hắn sáng tạo tài khoản, ngâm mình ở trong diễn đàn giống như người khác dùng xuống lưu câu thổ lộ địt vào Henry Đầy đặn nhục thân dục vọng, hắn liều lĩnh phát tiết —— Cái này gặp quỷ người Anh không nên như thế...... Phong tình vạn chủng, kia hoàn mỹ thân thể hẳn là bị người cúng bái mà không nên đi biểu diễn tình sắc hoạt động, hắn nên bị hảo hảo bảo hộ, thương yêu, rời xa bất luận kẻ nào đùa bỡn, lại hoặc là, nên bị trần như nhộng nhốt lại chỉ cung cấp hắn một người lăng nhục quất, hoàn toàn thao làm hoặc là điều giáo thành danh khí.

Phát xong cái này một trận sau, Ben Kiểu gì cũng sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ vô cùng, Henry Chân thành hữu hảo đãi hắn, mà hắn làm cái gì?

Thế là hắn phí công hoán đổi một cái khác tài khoản, vì hắn vô tội thần tượng cãi lại phản kích, từ ngữ ở giữa lòng đầy căm phẫn, giống như dạng này liền có thể giảm bớt tội ác của hắn cảm giác giống như.

Thật sự là buồn cười.

Ben...... Nhưng mà Henry Đối phía sau hết thảy toàn vẹn không biết, hắn trầm mê ở nhục thể vui thích bên trong, uốn tại Ben Rộng lớn trong ngực vặn vẹo, mềm dẻo thân thể cọ đến nam nhân trong dục hỏa đốt, hắn cắn cắn môi dưới, có chút ủy khuất nói câu, nóng quá......

Nói xong liền dùng ngón tay lôi kéo Ben Áo choàng, ánh mắt trôi hướng cách đó không xa lục màn, xem bộ dáng là nghĩ chuyển di trận địa. Xác thực, hoàn toàn bại lộ tại dưới thái dương quá nóng cũng quá mạo hiểm, Henry Khẳng định là cân nhắc đến điểm ấy.

Nơi xa truyền đến tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, Henry Tâm lập tức treo đến cổ họng, hắn thử vùng vẫy hạ, nhưng Ben Biểu lộ lại như cũ tỉnh táo, hai tay một mực kiềm chế ở hắn không cho hắn động đậy mảy may, cái này khiến Henry Không khỏi cảm thấy sợ hãi, vội vàng đẩy Ben Bả vai.

Bọn hắn đều nghe được tiếng bước chân, nhưng yêu đương vụng trộm kẻ đầu têu ngược lại lộ ra càng thêm không biết làm sao.

Đi kia đằng sau...... Ta, ta có thể cho ngươi hút âm hành.

Henry Có vẻ run rẩy anh âm quả thực là nhất sắc tình mời.

Luân hãm vào Henry Mê hoặc bên trong chỉ cần mili giây không đến thời gian, Ben Bóp bóp Henry Loạn xoay vòng eo, tại hắn hét lên kinh ngạc trước che miệng của hắn, sau đó dùng áo choàng đem hắn bọc lại ôm, bước nhanh rời đi cái này cực không địa phương bí ẩn.

Chuyện sau đó liền thuận lý thành chương triển khai.Henry Nằm ngửa tại lục phía sau màn trên mặt bàn, phía trên chất đống bình bình lọ lọ bị đẩy lên một bên, chiếu xuống, biểu tượng lực lượng cùng động thái đẹp đỏ tươi áo choàng lúc này mềm mềm rủ xuống mép bàn, siêu nhân trước ngực tiêu lấy S Bộ vị bị bạo lực xé rách ra đến, bất quy tắc lỗ hổng bao vây lấy khiến người khen không dứt miệng chướng bụng cơ ngực, dần hiện ra chấm mật màu da quang trạch. Mà lúc này, Ben Chính vùi đầu mút vào ngực phải bên trên nơm nớp lo sợ đứng thẳng đỏ nhị, đầu lưỡi thò vào đầu vú bên trên lỗ nhỏ, co vào khoang miệng mãnh lực mút cắn.

A......Ben...... Trời ạ......

Henry Rên rỉ rất mờ mịt, cùng bình thường thanh âm hoàn toàn không giống, giống như là từ cổ họng bên trong phát ra khí âm thanh, mang theo điểm ướt át tiếng khóc. Có lẽ là sợ hãi bị người nghe thấy, hắn quay đầu, cắn mu bàn tay của mình, mê mang nháy thấm nước mắt màu lam, mồ hôi đem hắn trán tóc đen ướt nhẹp, rủ xuống mềm thuận một túm. Hắn giác quan bị Ben Triệt để điều động, tại cây dù bóng ma hạ, hắn nhìn xem Ben Nằm ở trên người mình đen nhánh mà cường tráng thân thể, nam nhân anh tuấn bề ngoài hạ tùy tiện mà dã man khống chế dục làm hắn hưng phấn mà run rẩy. Hắn bị Ben Ép tới tương đương dễ chịu, kia là loại bị hoàn toàn áp chế tin phục cảm giác, gần như phá hủy hắn tất cả thận trọng cùng lý trí.

Ben Đầu lưỡi càng không ngừng tra tấn hai viên sữa hạt, dường như đối mềm dẻo cơ ngực bên trên kia hai điểm yếu ớt vật nhỏ dị thường cảm thấy hứng thú, dùng thô ráp lưỡi mặt đưa chúng nó liếm lấy ướt át ngứa, sau đó một chút một chút mút cắn sữa thịt, giống như là nghĩ từ sưng nộn hồng đầu vú bên trong gạt ra cái gì, ngược lại là đem Henry Chơi đùa quá sức, không chỉ có hai chân bị hút như nhũn ra, liền đuôi mắt đều bị sinh lý tính nước mắt làm ướt.

Henry, ngươi rất đẹp.

Trong thoáng chốc Henry Mở mắt ra, phản quang hạ Ben Quá thần tình nghiêm túc chiếm cứ tầm mắt của hắn. Trong nháy mắt đó tim của hắn đập đến nhanh chóng, Ben Ánh mắt không quan hệ đùa bỡn cùng đùa giỡn, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc khiến Henry Há to miệng nhưng lại không biết nói cái gì.

Cái này ca ngợi không chút nào làm ra vẻ, giống phủ bụi bảo tàng tiết lộ một góc, người sáng suốt xem xét liền có thể biết cất giấu trong đó thứ gì. Nhưng Henry Đại não bây giờ bị quấy thành bột nhão, mặc dù hắn đoán không ra nam nhân chân chính tâm tư, nhưng hắn có thể cảm nhận được thân thể của mình tại Ben Trần trụi nhìn chăm chú hạ trở nên nóng hổi, hắn phi thường vui với tiếp nhận đây hết thảy —— Hắn đoán đây chính là mình trước kia xem thường dung tục tình cảm, nhìn một cái hắn hiện tại cũng trầm luân —— Hắn thích Ben Bởi vì chính mình mất đi tỉnh táo bộ dáng. Hoặc là nói, hắn yêu.

Con kia tiềm phục tại Henry Sau huyệt ngón tay phút chốc tăng nhanh rung động, lập tức gạt mở thịt trai chặt chẽ lỗ nhỏ, lật quấy lên trơn ướt vách trong, hòa với Henry Quá độ bài tiết dịch ruột non truyền đến cô thu tiếng nước, Henry Kinh hô lên, vô ý thức ôm chặt Ben.

Ngươi rất đẹp, Ben Liếm láp hắn ưu mỹ vành môi tái diễn, thì thào nói nhỏ, ta cùng những cái kia không biết tốt xấu gia hỏa đồng dạng, thật sâu mê luyến lấy ngươi.

Nói xong hắn thở một hơi thật dài, không đợi đầu óc còn choáng váng hai gò má đỏ lên Henry Lấy lại tinh thần, ngón tay đã tìm được kia mỏng non điểm mẫn cảm, sử xuất xảo kình bỗng nhiên nhấn một cái, cơ hồ là lập tức Henry Liền kêu lên, thanh âm lanh lảnh đến khác thường.Ben Không có chút nào dự cảnh đâm vào kém chút đem hắn chọc ra nước mắt, từ toàn thân các ngõ ngách dày đặc phun lên cảm giác tê dại làm hắn lại co quắp bắn ra, trắng sữa tinh dịch nhỏ tại mình đã sớm thấm ướt giữa hai chân, nhục cảm mười phần cái mông run lên một cái, tràn đầy sắc dục, cắn chặt Ben Ngón tay.

Henry Cao trào dung nhan gợi cảm đến cực điểm, đến mức để Ben Cảm nhận được tội ác cảm giác. Trong ngực hắn thần tử tại gấp rút thở dốc, trước ngực cùng bờ mông vải vóc bị xé mở, áo choàng lộn xộn rủ xuống, không nhận ánh sáng mặt trời bắp đùi trắng như tuyết bên trong dính đầy tinh dịch, thần tử gặp ức hiếp, vô lực nằm ngửa trên bàn, giống như là đang khóc, nhưng ánh mắt của hắn lấp lánh như tinh thần, thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Ben Đáy mắt, trên mặt hiện lên xuất tinh sau hoảng hốt mỉm cười.

Này tấm cảnh đẹp quá mức trân quý, nhắc nhở lấy Ben Là như thế nào đem cao không thể chạm siêu nhân đã kéo xuống nhân loại tình dục vực sâu, nhìn hắn sợ hãi mà ngây ngô, nhưng lại vui sướng tiếp nhận mới lạ giác quan kích thích, phần này tội ác xao động dẫn tới Ben Lần nữa động tác, tăng thêm tốc độ đâm lên kia đáng thương điểm nhỏ, đầu ngón tay chống đỡ lấy điểm mẫn cảm dùng sức xoáy mài.

Không! Không muốn...... Đừng lại...... Nơi đó......Henry Căn bản nói không hết một câu đầy đủ, Ben Đầu ngón tay không ngừng nhấn lấy hắn sau huyệt điểm chết người nhất một điểm, từ kia một điểm nhỏ phóng xạ mãnh liệt dòng điện khoái cảm làm hắn toàn thân phát run, lộ ra người khác chưa từng thấy qua thất kinh.

Loại này làm nhục cao cao tại thượng thần chỉ cảm giác khiến Ben Thi ngược muốn bành trướng tới cực điểm, hắn cúi đầu xuống, ngậm lấy Henry Sưng đỏ núm vú, miệng lớn mút cắn sung mãn cơ ngực, đồng thời ngón tay quyết tâm trừu sáp mới nếm thử nhân sự tiểu nhục động, đem trong suốt dịch ruột non liên tục mang ra, đem màu đen găng tay thấm ướt đến tỏa sáng.

Gặp quỷ...... Thao......Henry Ngậm lấy nước mắt lên án, dùng tự cho là ánh mắt hung ác trừng mắt nhìn dương dương đắc ý nam nhân.Ben Hút lên kia bị tàn phá đến đỏ tươi nhũ châu, kéo dài đến tách ra lúc phát ra rõ ràng tiếng nước, nhìn xem Henry Bởi vì đầu vú ngứa ngáy mà khóc thút thít xuống, sau đó kéo lên một cái dấu hiệu tính cười xấu xa, tiến lên trước ngậm lấy Henry Nở nang cánh môi, đói khát mút hôn.

Henry Híp hai mắt, bầu trời phóng xuống đến loá mắt ánh nắng bị Ben Thân thể cường tráng ngăn trở, hắn trốn ở kia phiến khiến người an tâm trong bóng tối, trắng nõn trên mặt tung bay đỏ ửng, bị động nuốt hai người nước bọt.

Thao, ta thật muốn cắm ngươi cái này nhiều chất lỏng cái mông.

Đợi đến hai người môi lưỡi khó bỏ khó phân rời đi, dư vị dần dần tán đi về sau, Ben Cơ hồ là hung tợn nói. Dâm uế dùng từ để Henry Sửng sốt một chút, nhưng hắn lập tức nở nụ cười, lại lộ ra hai viên nhọn răng mèo, nụ cười ngọt ngào khiến người căn bản mắt lom lom.

Cái này nam nhân, luôn luôn như vậy yêu cười, mảy may không có nhận thức đến mình giờ phút này tình cảnh nguy hiểm cỡ nào, thậm chí chủ động tách ra run rẩy đùi còn quấn Ben Eo, làm mình ướt dầm dề giữa đùi dán chặt lấy Ben Dưới hông, đồng thời duỗi ra hai tay, lấy một loại tại hướng người yêu nũng nịu tư thế cùng hắn toàn bộ kề nhau, sau đó chậm rãi vặn vẹo hông eo.

Nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi qua đi, Ben Hô hấp lập tức bị điều động phải gấp gấp rút, hắn cảm nhận được Henry Ẩm ướt nính giữa đùi chính ma sát hắn sưng cương, đem hắn chế phục làm cho ẩm ướt, đói khát muốn bao trùm cây kia không chiếm được phóng thích âm hành. Mà Henry Khẽ nhếch đôi môi thì như có như không sát qua khóe miệng của hắn, lại không chân chính hôn lên đến, chỉ là đem ấm áp thổ tức phun ra ở trên mặt, nhu nhu, đem người mê hoặc đến huyết khí dâng lên.

Dâm đãng.

Henry Có một bộ ăn tủy biết vị sắc tình nhục thể, nhưng cùng siêu nhân không giống chính là, hắn tuyệt đối là tình ái lão thủ.

Mà xuống một khắc lục màn bên ngoài liền truyền đến Zack Tiếng la, Henry Lập tức ngừng câu người động tác, đối Ben Chớp mắt một cái con ngươi, ra hiệu hắn buông ra mình. Đây tuyệt đối là nhất mất hứng chuyện, Ben Dưới thân kia cỗ lửa còn thiêu đốt đến mãnh liệt, cần Henry Dùng ẩm ướt mềm miệng hoặc là lỗ nhỏ thay hắn tiêu giảm dục hỏa, mà hắn lại quên đi bọn hắn buổi chiều còn có quay chụp công việc.

Đáng hận chính là, Henry Trong mắt thậm chí là mang theo ý cười. Cứ việc bị ăn đậu hũ chính là hắn, bị xé xấu chế phục cũng là hắn, hắn lại biểu hiện được mười phần thản nhiên, sau một khắc liền linh hoạt lật người, từ Ben Dưới thân chạy tới, sau đó dùng đỏ áo choàng bao trùm mình. Hai chân của hắn còn đang phát run, nhưng Ben Rõ ràng, thích chưng diện Henry Trong đầu nghĩ khẳng định là tranh thủ thời gian làm sạch sẽ mình —— Giờ phút này đầu hắn phát định hình tản, nhỏ tóc quăn bốn phía loạn vểnh lên, bờ môi sưng đỏ, trên mặt còn mang theo nước mắt, trọng điểm là trần trùng trục trên mông dính đầy ướt sũng dịch ruột non tinh dịch, mở rộng trên lồng ngực tất cả đều là Ben Lưu lại dấu hôn cùng dấu nước miếng, nếu như bị ai thấy được hậu quả cũng không có thể tưởng tượng.Henry Không có dừng lại lâu, chỉ là quay đầu nghịch ngợm hướng Ben Liếc mắt đưa tình, cười cười liền chạy ra.

Ben Một mực nhìn chăm chú lên kia xóa hồng sắc thân ảnh đi xa, thẳng đến biến mất tại tầm mắt bên trong, hắn mới bất đắc dĩ ngồi trở lại trên mặt bàn. Không đầy một lát, ăn uống no đủ Zack Liền đi tới trước mặt hắn, nghi hoặc hỏi câu Where' s Henry?, Ben Nhún nhún vai biểu thị không rõ ràng, Zack Cũng không có đa nghi, kêu gọi làm việc nhân viên kỷ kỷ tra tra bắt đầu bố trí tràng cảnh.

Bốn phía ầm ĩ phảng phất đều xa cuối chân trời, Ben Mặt không biểu tình, trong đầu tràn ngập vừa rồi bộ kia hương diễm hình tượng, hắn Henry, bộ kia tuyệt mỹ làm cho người khác thèm nhỏ dãi nhục thể hướng hắn triển khai, lại tại hắn lướt qua liền thôi về sau chạy trốn, trước khi đi còn lộ ra cười trên nỗi đau của người khác tiểu ác ma biểu lộ, tựa hồ tại bởi vì Ben Kia dục cầu bất mãn quẫn bách bộ dáng mà cười trộm.

Dựa vào, Ben Ở trong lòng mắng một câu. Hắn âm hành còn cứng ngắc lấy, kêu gào muốn đâm vào cái gì mềm mại mê người lỗ nhỏ.

Hắn sẽ để cho Henry Trả giá thật lớn, tuyệt đối sẽ.

Thế là tại ngày thứ hai thời gian nghỉ ngơi, treo uy á Henry Mặt mũi tràn đầy ửng hồng, huyền không bị Ben Ôm thao làm thời điểm, hắn cơ hồ nhả không ra ngoại trừ dâm từ lời dâm bên ngoài, hắn kia bởi vì khẩu giao mà sưng đỏ bờ môi bị dã man gặm cắn, mà tại đầu não hỗn độn một đám mây sương mù thời điểm, hắn nghe được Ben Yêu ngữ, cái kia đơn giản ba cái ứng đối hắn lại lần nữa ngượng ngùng bật cười. Mặc dù cái này dơi lớn một mực tại hung tợn thao hắn, nhưng hắn vui vẻ đến ghê gớm, tại nam nhân kia nhếch trên đôi môi trìu mến khắc xuống mấy cái hôn.

Nhưng Henry Sẽ không như thế dễ dàng liền thỏa mãn, hắn tại Ben Bên tai khẽ hừ nhẹ câu Daddy, thành công mà đem bọn hắn giao hợp dẫn hướng càng thêm nóng bỏng hoàn cảnh.

END

Hơ khô thẻ tre nhật DIiii  
Summary:

Vụn thịt  
Work Text:  
Jesse Cũng không thích náo nhiệt hoàn cảnh. Mà hiện trạng là, say khướt Gal Đang cùng hắn chen tại một trương sô pha bên trên, đĩnh đạc vớt qua bờ vai của hắn cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ. Hắn chưa hề biết say rượu nữ tính sẽ là như thế khó có thể lý giải được thần kỳ sinh vật, đành phải chất phác gật đầu, không sợ người khác làm phiền nghe nàng nói dông dài, một lần quan sát bốn phía tìm kiếm cơ hội chạy trốn.

Lờ mờ Party Hiện trường người đi được vụn vặt lẻ tẻ, chỉ còn lại mấy người bọn hắn hạch tâm thành viên còn đang này đến không dừng được, phiền lòng chính là đỉnh đầu thỉnh thoảng chiếu đến chói mắt chỉ riêng, Jesse Trốn đến lờ mờ nơi hẻo lánh, nhìn xem Amy, Diane Cùng Holly Tạo thành một nữ tính tiểu đoàn thể, cùng nhau núp ở ghế sô pha một chỗ khác, mở to sáng lấp lánh con mắt xì xào bàn tán, thỉnh thoảng phát ra êm tai tiếng cười.

Hắn không ngại bị xem như khuê mật một viên, các nàng đều là ưu tú hữu hảo nữ tính, nhưng có đôi khi các nàng đối với hắn quá độ chú ý cùng trêu chọc quả thật làm cho hắn có chút không chịu đựng nổi.

Jesse, làm sao, ngươi không đi qua chơi sao? Ngươi là không biết uống rượu, vẫn là nói Ben Cùng Henry Quá lóe để ngươi tìm không thấy tồn tại cảm?

Jesse Liếc mắt.

Hắn không thể hướng Amy Phản bác vài câu, Gal Liền đỡ lấy bờ vai của hắn để hắn nghiêng người sang —— Đột nhiên xuất hiện tia sáng biến hóa làm hắn mê muội, còn không có tỉnh táo lại, chỉ nghe thấy hậu phương bay tới Gal Mơ hồ mang theo mùi rượu nghi vấn.

Vân vân, chúng ta hai cái nhân vật chính đi đâu rồi? Hắc Jason!

Cách bọn họ hai bàn xa tông tóc dài nam tử đang cố gắng nuốt xuống Zack Trút xuống nguyên một chén rượu, chậm rãi ợ rượu, sau đó mới mờ mịt hướng Gal Lắc đầu.Gal Bĩu môi, buông ra Jesse Co quắp trở về ghế sô pha bên trong. Đạt được giải thoát Jesse Ngồi yên tại nguyên chỗ, nhìn xem uống rượu khóc lóc om sòm chậm rãi mà nói các đồng nghiệp phân tán tại các nơi, buông ra tính tình vui chơi vui đùa, rượu tàn thuốc cùng ma túy vung khắp nơi đều có, phải biết bọn hắn bình thường đều là ăn nói có ý tứ gia hỏa, trình độ nào đó tới nói xác thực xem như kỳ quan. Liền liền đầu lĩnh của bọn họ Zack Cũng giống vậy, bị quá chén hắn lộ ra vẫn còn so sánh bình thường càng thêm khắc nghiệt cùng hùng hổ dọa người, không ngừng hướng Jesse Vẫy gọi, giật dây hắn gia nhập bọn hắn phạt rượu trò chơi, miệng bên trong còn lầm bầm Henry Đâu? Ta cần siêu nhân cho ta ngăn lại cái này chén —— Thao, tại sao lại thua, ngươi có phải hay không đang đùa ám chiêu ——

May mà hắn say đến quá lợi hại, không thể gọi Jesse, thậm chí liền làm mất rồi hai cái nhân vật chính cũng không biết.

Tại sao không ai đi tìm một chút bọn hắn, ta cũng không muốn sáng mai nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ say khướt đi ra ngoài làm ra cái gì hành vi ngu xuẩn đường viền tin tức —— Đừng nhìn lấy ta nha, ta say, không động được, không bồi ngươi rồi.

Uể oải nằm trên ghế sa lon Gal Dứt khoát nheo mắt lại, trong giọng nói tràn đầy nghịch ngợm tiểu nữ sinh cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.Jesse Nhận mệnh đứng người lên, tránh đi lung la lung lay say rượu đám người, đi hướng toilet, cuối cùng còn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, uống say Gal Đã cọ trở lại khuê mật đoàn bên trong, hoàn toàn không để ý hình tượng cùng các nàng vui cười đùa giỡn, tựa hồ đã đem trước một giây chuyện phát sinh quên sạch sành sanh.

Jesse Đóng lại cửa phòng rửa tay, thở dài, mở vòi bông sen rửa mặt. Chung quanh ồn ào bị ngăn cách bởi bên ngoài, loại kia kéo theo trái tim cộng hưởng tiếng vang không còn làm lòng người phiền ý loạn. Hắn buông lỏng duỗi lưng một cái, 锃 Chỉ riêng ngói sáng đen nhánh sàn nhà chỉ cái bóng ra một mình hắn cái bóng, ngược lại là tự tại rất. Đóng cửa lại về sau to như vậy không gian bên trong tương đương yên tĩnh, hắn không khỏi nghĩ thầm, sẽ không phải Ben Cùng Henry Thật đi về trước đi? Cũng không nói một tiếng, quá không đủ anh em —— Dù sao liền sợ ồn ào nhất náo Jesse Đều kiên trì tới cuối cùng.

Trong lòng có chút phiền muộn Jesse Không khỏi oán thầm, đang định quay người ra ngoài, dư quang vừa lúc liếc tới dưới bồn rửa tay mặt vật thể —— Kia là một cái sử dụng qua áo mưa, bộ miệng đầy ra chất lỏng rơi tại đen bóng trên mặt đất, lưu lại lấm ta lấm tấm trắng sữa vết tích.

Hắn vô ý thức khẽ động xuống khóe miệng, lập tức cảm thấy bầu không khí quỷ quyệt, nhưng vẫn là giả bộ như không thấy gì cả đi ra ngoài.

Dù cho tiệc tùng bên trong thiếu khuyết người chỉ có Ben Cùng Henry, hắn cũng không thể suy nghĩ lung tung, mặc dù hai người bọn họ trong âm thầm thật —— Tốt a, tương đối thân mật.Jesse Cũng không tốt vì bọn họ làm sáng tỏ cái gì, bởi vì hết thảy đều rõ rành rành. Hắn có thể thấy được biết qua Henry Cưỡi tại Ben Trên thân đưa tay đi lấy hắn hậu phương nước khoáng còn lề mà lề mề không chịu xuống tới tràng cảnh, nhất là Ben Không thèm để ý chút nào, còn đưa tay đến Henry Sau lưng đập mấy lần tròn mông mẩy —— Đập nện mông thịt thanh thúy thanh vang để Jesse Đều cảm thấy đỏ mặt.

Nếu chỉ là một lần vậy thì thôi, Jesse Dám cam đoan mình đã từng thấy càng hỏng bét —— Hắn từng đang tản bộ về phòng tập thể thao thời điểm gặp được qua hai người này một mình, khi đó Ben Cơ hồ đem Henry Dồn đến trên tường, khoảng cách kéo đến rất gần, giống hôn đối phương vành tai như vậy tư nói cắt ngữ.Henry Bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, màu đen bó sát người sau lưng bao khỏa ra hắn khỏe đẹp cân đối thân trên, Ben Hai tay liền đỡ tại hắn eo nhỏ bên trên mập mờ hoạt động, thậm chí vung lên góc áo trượt vào trần trùng trục lưng trần, không có hảo ý di động xuống dưới, ngón tay chọc chọc bởi vì dưới quần trượt lộ ra gợi cảm khe mông. Nhìn thấy một màn kia, Jesse Cà phê trong tay kém chút vãi đầy mặt đất. Từ khía cạnh trông đi qua, Henry Mỉm cười ngọt ngào đến cực điểm, không chỉ có không có biểu hiện ra bị mạo phạm dáng vẻ, hai tay còn thích ý vòng lấy Ben Cổ, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không cảm thấy dạng này hỗ động đối với hai cái đại nam nhân tới nói quá thân mật.

Jesse Thường xuyên buồn bực, vì sao chỉ có mình luôn luôn nhìn thấy chút không nên nhìn thấy sự tình, cái khác các đồng nghiệp đối với cái này đều không biết chút nào. Đến mức chỉ cần Henry Cùng Ben Đứng chung một chỗ, Jesse Đều sẽ tố chất thần kinh đặc biệt chú ý hai người bọn hắn, lo lắng bọn hắn sẽ lộ ra cái gì chân ngựa. May mà trong mắt người ngoài bọn hắn hết thảy bình thường, đã không sinh sơ cũng bất quá tại quen thuộc, luôn có thể duy trì vừa đúng khoảng cách.

Thật sự là cao thủ. Phảng phất hai người bọn họ chỉ là tại làm cho Jesse Nhìn, muốn đùa nghịch hắn.

Jesse Cảm giác chính mình cũng có bị hại vọng tưởng. Hắn trầm mặc đi tới, trong đầu chất đầy các loại cổ quái kỳ lạ suy nghĩ. Thẳng đến hắn lần nữa ngửi được hòa với khói cùng rượu vị không khí, nhịn không được nhíu chặt lông mày, suy nghĩ phải chăng nên học tập hai vị kia thừa dịp loạn vụng trộm chạy đi.

Trong hoảng hốt hắn không chút nhìn đường, tiện tay mở ra một cánh cửa đi vào, nhưng khi hắn ngẩng đầu thấy rõ trước mắt tràng cảnh lúc, hắn thề mình chưa từng có phản ứng như thế nhanh chóng mà đóng chặt môn, tính cả khóa lại động tác một mạch mà thành.

Nhưng một giây sau hắn liền hối hận ruột đều thanh —— Hắn đem mình cho khóa ở bên trong, còn phát ra không nhỏ thanh âm. Bất quá gian phòng bên trong hai người tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới có người xâm nhập, Ben Đưa lưng về phía Jesse, trần trụi mà rộng lớn da lưng dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ hiện ra khiến người kính sợ đường vân, tráng kiện hai tay đem Henry Eo nắm phải chết gấp, thậm chí tại kia hơi bạch trên da thịt lưu lại máu ứ đọng, mà nằm trên bàn Henry Chỉ là ngầm cho phép hết thảy, đuôi mắt phiếm hồng nhỏ bé rên rỉ, rắn chắc bắp chân chăm chú vòng tại Ben Trên lưng.

Jesse Minh bạch phi lễ chớ nhìn đạo lý, nhưng tại như thế nhỏ hẹp không gian bên trong, hắn ngoại trừ nhìn chằm chằm Ben Cây kia thô to dương cụ tại Henry Mượt mà ẩm ướt nính cái mông ở giữa vừa đi vừa về ra vào bên ngoài không còn nhưng nhìn.

Gặp quỷ, hai người bọn hắn thế mà thật trốn tránh mọi người cứ làm như vậy?Jesse Dán tường, ngây ra như phỗng đứng đấy, nhìn về phía Henry Ánh mắt bên trong tràn đầy lo lắng.Henry Nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, bó sát người T Lo lắng bị vẩy đến trên đầu vú phương, lộ ra mảng lớn mồ hôi ẩm ướt màu mật ong da thịt, tại dưới ánh đèn lóe tinh tế màu sắc, mê người hôn.Jesse Chú ý tới Henry Xương quai xanh cùng quầng vú chung quanh hiện đầy hồng đỏ dấu hôn, sưng đỏ núm vú vểnh lên vểnh lên, nhìn qua đã sớm bị hảo hảo mút một trận.

Jesse Cảm thấy mình mặt đều nóng lên. Hắn chuyển động con mắt, tự hỏi mình có đáng đánh hay không mở cửa đi ra ngoài. Đúng lúc này Henry Chú ý tới hắn, xanh đậm hai mắt lập tức trợn to, nguyên bản đại trương hai chân lúng túng muốn khép lại ——Henry Khẳng định rõ ràng tư thế của mình bây giờ căn bản chính là môn hộ mở rộng, bộc lộ ra chịu đủ tán thưởng siêu nhân cái mông, âm hành còn có kia ngượng ngùng lỗ nhỏ, mà hắn phản kháng ngoại trừ làm phát bực trên thân nhân chi bên ngoài căn bản không có bất cứ tác dụng gì.

Ben...... Ngừng...... Dừng lại......

Henry Hai tay đẩy Ben Trong nháy mắt tới gần rộng lớn lồng ngực, thanh âm đứt quãng bại lộ hắn khẩn trương.Ben Dáng vẻ rõ ràng không thích hợp, liền liền Jesse Cũng phát giác, trong tiểu không gian tràn ngập đồng dạng nồng hậu dày đặc cồn vị cùng xạ hương vị, uống say Ben Tựa như cái hung mãnh mà không thèm nói đạo lý ác ôn, chỉ gặp hắn hai tay sờ khắp Henry Thân thể, cuối cùng dừng ở kia nở nang cơ ngực bên trên, năm ngón tay nắm chặt, đồng thời âm hành quyết tâm đỉnh tiến nhục cảm mười phần khe mông ở giữa, trực tiếp đánh tới điểm chết người nhất tuyến tiền liệt.

Đáng thương Henry Phát ra một trận tiếng khóc, tại Ben Mãnh liệt thế công hạ nước chảy bèo trôi.Jesse Tiến thối lưỡng nan, mắt thấy Henry Bị Ben Thao làm toàn bộ quá trình tuyệt đối sẽ để lại cho hắn khó mà ma diệt tinh thần đả kích, hắn về sau nên như thế nào đối mặt Ben? Nên như thế nào đối mặt ôn nhu ánh nắng Henry? Hắn nhưng là triệt để được chứng kiến Ben Cương âm hành, biết Henry Tiểu xảo cửa hang là như thế nào khuếch trương đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi lớn nhỏ, thậm chí không tốn sức chút nào nuốt vào Ben Cương hùng tráng cây thịt, kia thịt màu hồng miệng nhỏ phảng phất ăn tủy biết vị, không ngừng hé nhúc nhích phảng phất tại ngậm mút nam nhân cán, tựa hồ đã sớm quen thuộc tại ép ra cứng rắn trong quy đầu tinh dịch.

Jesse Tại...... Chậm một chút......

Henry Phá thành mảnh nhỏ khẽ nói gọi trở về Jesse Ý thức. Lúc này Ben Liền giống bị dục vọng làm choáng váng đầu óc mãnh thú, ngoại trừ hung ác thao Henry Bên ngoài không còn hắn nghĩ. Mà liền tại Jesse Trù trừ lấy di động hướng cổng lúc, Ben Đột nhiên quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, Jesse Quả thực giật nảy mình, mà trong mắt của người đàn ông kia ngoại trừ cảnh cáo bên ngoài cái gì cũng không có, chỉ là ngắn ngủi một giây đồng hồ nam nhân ánh mắt lại tập trung tại Henry Trên thân.Jesse Trái tim phanh phanh trực nhảy, lại như nghẹn ở cổ họng cái gì đều nói không nên lời, đành phải lúng túng mở cửa lui ra ngoài, hắn thông qua khe cửa cuối cùng trông thấy chính là Ben Liếm đi Henry Trên mặt nước mắt hình tượng, nam nhân động tác dị thường cẩn thận từng li từng tí, tràn đầy thương tiếc, mà Henry Chính là bởi vì tình ái khoái cảm nửa híp hai mắt, hưng phấn cùng ngượng ngùng để hai gò má của hắn hiện lên đỏ ửng nhàn nhạt.

Jesse Biểu lộ ngây ngốc lui về các nữ sinh trên ghế sa lon.Gal Vụt ngồi, vớt qua Jesse Bả vai liền hỏi hắn hai vị nhân vật chính hướng đi. Hắn nhìn qua sàn nhà, hai tay chống lấy đầu gối, ấp úng nói không biết.

Bọn hắn cuối cùng vẫn là thần không biết quỷ không hay trở về. Khi đó đã tới gần ba giờ sáng, Jesse Vừa bị Gal Rót chén rượu thứ ba, chính che miệng phạm buồn nôn, giữa hỗn độn hắn ngửi được Henry Trên thân mang theo quen thuộc ấm hương, hắn vừa mới ngẩng đầu, Henry Tay liền rơi xuống trên vai của hắn, cái này vừa mới còn trạng thái nghẹn ngùng chồng chất nam nhân lúc này đã khôi phục ngày thường ôn hòa tỉnh táo, hắn có chút ngượng ngùng hướng Jesse Trừng mắt nhìn, đem ngón trỏ đặt ở trên môi, ra hiệu Jesse Không muốn ra bên ngoài truyền.

Jesse Đương nhiên sẽ không ngốc đến mức đem loại sự tình này khắp nơi trương dương. Hắn lúng ta lúng túng gật gật đầu, Henry Liền yên lòng, lộ ra mỉm cười rực rỡ.Jesse Nhìn xem hắn quay người đi hướng Zack Kia một bàn, dán chặt lấy Ben Ngồi xuống. Bọn hắn xảo diệu lần nữa dung nhập hỗn loạn không khí, gia nhập con ma men các đồng nghiệp nói dông dài mình chuyện cũ năm xưa, nghe Zack Thao thao bất tuyệt nói nói chuyện không đâu say rượu lời nói.

Jesse Cảm thấy mình không nên lại chú ý hai người này nhất cử nhất động, động lòng người lòng hiếu kỳ một khi bị câu lên liền lại khó thu hồi, huống chi Ben Cùng Henry Tiến đến cùng một chỗ quang mang xác thực loá mắt đến làm cho người không thể rời đi mắt.

Bây giờ tất cả mọi người cơ hồ say thành bùn nhão, Henry Lười biếng đem bộ ngực dán tại Ben Trên thân, nụ cười ngọt ngào cùng khói mù lượn lờ hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau, càng có vẻ hắn như cái thánh khiết thiên sứ.Ben Vòng tay vòng quanh eo của hắn, ôn hoà hiền hậu bàn tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve bên eo mềm dẻo da thịt.

Henry Sợ nhột cười ra tiếng, trêu chọc đến nam nhân tình khó tự chế, thế là một giây sau Ben Liền một cái dùng sức đem Henry Vớt tiến trong ngực, đem hắn vây ở mình rộng lớn thân ảnh cùng ghế sô pha ở giữa, hung hăng hôn lên cặp kia trêu chọc đầy đặn cánh môi. Kia một cái chớp mắt Henry Kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt, hốt hoảng nhìn về phía bốn phía, nhưng mà trên thực tế hắn tầm mắt cơ hồ bị Ben Thân thể hoàn toàn che lại, nhìn không thấy người chung quanh gọi tốt dáng vẻ, hắn như là người chết chìm cùng nam nhân trao đổi ẩm ướt dính lưỡi hôn, gương mặt đỏ bừng phải tùy thời muốn nhỏ ra huyết.

Hoang đường mà hiếm thấy tràng diện, Jesse Tin tưởng đến ngày thứ hai đoán chừng tất cả mọi người sẽ quên cái không còn một mảnh, lại có lẽ là lòng dạ biết rõ địa bảo mật. Hắn không nghĩ tiến vào hai cái này hoàn mỹ nam nhân ở giữa việc tư, chỉ muốn hảo hảo về nhà ngủ một giấc.

Là, hắn cần triệt để tu tâm dưỡng thần. Nhưng trên thực tế ngày đó hắn làm mộng, hỏng bét đến cực điểm mộng, hắn mộng thấy Ben Cùng Henry Lấy được trong mộng của hắn, Henry Như cái không biết thoả mãn tiểu biểu tử đồng dạng rên rỉ đòi hỏi nam nhân côn thịt, Ben Cũng không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn khóc khan hắn, trực tiếp đem Jesse Từ trong mộng làm tỉnh lại.

END


	14. Bottom thor

Bầu trời biển rộng xuân vô cực KitschStatue  
Summary:

Kim phong ngọc lộ nhất tương phùng  
Notes:

Nam bách hợp / Xúc tu play  
Work Text:  
Trung đình biển. Quá khứ mảnh này trên biển từng chạy qua Viking người chiến thuyền. Lục địa cuối cùng sóng cả, hải quốc điểm xuất phát, biên giới chỉ là biển, dịch trạm chỉ là gió. Dài dằng dặc thăm dò bên trong sớm đã không có không biết lục địa cùng hải dương, bởi vậy kỳ ngộ liền chỉ còn lại có gặp được người.

Tựa như không có vô tuyến điện càng không có điều hành đứng thời đại, hai đầu thuyền tại song phương cuối tầm mắt gặp nhau, lẫn nhau đem đối phương ghi vào biển hàng nhật ký bên trong. Thuyền nhanh mấy tiết mấy tiết kéo lên, rốt cục gặp nhau hai thuyền thu buồm, dâng lên cờ xí, thô ráp dây gai lỏng loẹt ngang qua buồm, nâng lên bộ phận như người kia ngồi tại trên bờ cát lúc bị đè lại một góc áo choàng.

Danh tự? Từ chỗ nào đến? Muốn đi đâu mà?

Thor Odinson. Asgard. Có thể uống một chén địa phương.

Cho nên bọn họ gặp nhau. Thời gian dài dằng dặc bên trong, cái này kiểu gì cũng sẽ phát sinh, vận mệnh đẩy vốn không nên người quen biết gặp nhau lại phân cách, càng nhanh tại gió đẩy hai đầu thuyền tụ tán, đồng loạt buông ra buồm dây thừng, dâng lên quốc tịch cờ.

Hai người đều trút xuống sắp đem mình chết đuối rượu, một người nói về trên tầng mây kim sắc Tiên cung, một người nói dưới biển đắm chìm cổ thành.

Hôn thời điểm, bọn hắn nhan sắc khác nhau tóc dài quấn ở cùng một chỗ, cuối cùng cùng một chỗ bị biển thấm ướt. Tại dưới biển sâu hôn, tuổi trẻ thần minh cuối cùng nổi lên mặt nước lúc cơ hồ có chút hô hấp bất ổn, ca ngợi lấy mới bạn bè: Ngươi thật là biển hậu tự, Atlan na chi tử, bằng hữu của ta, ngươi đồng dạng có sóng biển thô bạo cùng chim bay nhẹ nhàng.

Đây chính là hết thảy bắt đầu. Bởi vì có cái kia mất khống chế hôn, bởi vì có quá khứ bị hấp dẫn lấy đi đụng vào hiếu kì, mới có hiện tại, có những này......

Lần này tham dự vào còn có một số đáy biển sinh vật. Hắn phải nói cái này đã quỷ dị lại khiến người mê muội, liền xem như bị liệt tiến một cái thần tình ái sử, cũng là có thể bị đứng hàng hàng đầu thể nghiệm.

Hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ bị xúc tu bộ dáng sinh vật cuốn lấy, giống như là hai cái lần lượt bị rong biển kéo lại cổ chân thợ lặn. Mặc dù không có cái gì thợ lặn có thể không mang phòng hộ dụng cụ liền lặn xuống sâu như vậy địa phương, càng không có cái gì rong biển sẽ có linh hoạt như vậy lại cứng rắn thô to vòi.

Hiện tại, hai cây xúc tu nhàn nhạt không có vào Thor Lỗ đít, chậm rãi co rút lấy, lại không chịu xâm nhập, chỉ ở ẩm ướt mềm cửa huyệt nhúc nhích, ngẫu nhiên mới có thể hình dạng xoắn ốc quấn giao thành càng thô bộ dáng sâu đâm một chút, không đợi Thor Nhiều cảm thụ một chút loại kia vui vẻ, rất nhanh liền lại phân cách thành hai cây lui về cửa huyệt, khi thì rút ra một điểm, chỉ lưu mũi nhọn chậm rãi hướng hai bên dùng lực, đem hắn mở rộng nhiệt độ cao nhục huyệt sắc tình biểu hiện ra cho không tồn tại người xem. Băng lãnh nước biển từ khe hở rót đi vào, vô hình trạng chất lỏng lại chỉ có thể để hắn bụng dưới kéo căng, ruột thịt co quắp muốn cứng rắn hơn đồ vật...... Hắn đối diện Arthur Đã được đến hắn muốn, trước ngực hình xăm bởi vì xúc tu nắm chặt mà biến hình, khe mông ở giữa đóng chặt cửa huyệt đã bị căng kín, thủ đoạn thô xúc tu hung ác cắm vào lại rút ra, cơ hồ đem Hải Vương cơ bắp căng đầy bụng dưới đỉnh ra nổi lên. Mập mờ khàn khàn tiếng rên rỉ để Thor Cơ hồ có chút không chờ được.

Nhưng không đợi hắn kháng nghị cái này không công bằng, một mực tại trước ngực hắn gảy những cái kia xúc tu đột nhiên phân thành phẩm chất khác biệt mấy cây. Đương một cây cực nhỏ xúc tu thăm dò tính chậm rãi đâm vào Thor Sữa lỗ, sau đó đường kính chậm rãi bành trướng, loại kia chưa hề cảm thụ qua đáng sợ ngứa ngáy cùng khoái cảm làm hắn một tiếng thở dốc nghẹn tại yết hầu. Hắn kinh nghi bất định nhìn mình chằm chằm ngực, tựa như là không biết nguyên lai nơi này cũng có thể bị cắm vào, mình vậy mà có thể dung nạp vật như vậy......

Cây kia nho nhỏ xúc tu giống trong biển có thể tự đoạn vòi bạch tuộc đồng dạng thoát ly bản thể. Nó dần dần biến mỏng, kéo duỗi, cuối cùng giống khối hình vuông miệng vết thương thiếp, số chẵn cái hút tại Lôi Thần trên đầu vú, liên tiếp cắm vào sữa lỗ bộ phận cùng một chỗ rung động. So với người bờ môi cùng đầu lưỡi, hải quái này tứ chi một bộ phận linh hoạt mà không biết mệt mỏi, giống như là đem hắn đầu vú cũng làm làm một cái khác có thể cung cấp trừu sáp lỗ nhỏ. Có lẽ chờ nó rút ra về sau, hắn sữa lỗ liền sẽ từ đây rốt cuộc không khép lại được, có lẽ lần sau hắn lại cùng huynh đệ của mình ra ngoài thám hiểm kết quả lại trúng nguyền rủa liền căn bản không gạt được —— Đã từng hắn bởi vì một cái nguyền rủa đi tìm Loki Hỗ trợ giải quyết, kết quả ngày thứ hai lại có phiền lòng tác dụng phụ, hắn không thể không núp ở trong tẩm cung, ròng rã một ngày đều bận rộn đem tràn ra đầu vú sữa lau sạch. Về sau nếu như lại có dạng này sự tình, bọn chúng hẳn là sẽ không thể ngăn cản từ mở rộng sữa lỗ bên trong dũng mãnh tiến ra đi? Đến lúc đó nếu như đệ đệ của hắn phát hiện huynh trưởng mẫn cảm đến thậm chí không thể mặc áo giáp, quần áo ngực nơi đó lại luôn luôn thấm ướt, hắn lại làm như thế nào trả lời đâu?

Lôi Thần liền lỗ tai đều đỏ thấu, kia không e ngại biển sâu sức chịu nén cùng không dưỡng hoàn cảnh thân thể đều thiếu dưỡng co quắp, âm hành cứng đến nỗi thấy đau, cửa vào bị cưỡng ép hoàn toàn chống ra, chỗ sâu nhưng thủy chung trống trải nhục huyệt co lại co lại cắn chặt không tồn tại xúc tu, nghênh đón một trận không có chút nào điềm báo làm tính cao triều. Những cái kia tại cửa huyệt bồi hồi xúc tu cũng rốt cục phá tan trong cao triều co rút nhục bích, chống ra thít chặt ruột thịt, từng chút từng chút đâm vào chỗ sâu, hắn thoải mái đến cùng da tóc tê dại, trước mắt cơ hồ thấy được khiến người hoa mắt huyễn quang. Nhưng đây là dưới biển, mục chỗ cùng chỉ có phát sáng cá bơi cùng Arthur......

Arthur Bởi vì Lôi Thần tan rã con ngươi màu xanh lam mà cười, hắn biết Lôi Thần một hồi sẽ còn phát hiện trước ngực mình chất keo lạnh buốt đồ vật, tính cả xâm nhập sữa lỗ bộ phận lại đều có được hạt tròn trạng nho nhỏ giác hút. Bọn chúng sẽ cùng một chỗ từ bên trong ra ngoài hoàn toàn đem khối kia thịt mềm hút giống cục đá đồng dạng cứng rắn. Hắn đồng dạng đã bị giữ thời gian rất lâu, rên rỉ đã khàn khàn, lưng eo đều bởi vì quá nhanh cùng quá dài thời gian va chạm mà đau nhức. Những cái kia xúc tu hiện tại quấn lên hắn sung huyết âm hành, dùng vòi bên trên mềm mại giác hút cọ qua cán mẫn cảm gân mạch. Còn tốt nơi này sẽ không có người, nếu không một màn này thật đúng là sẽ leo lên các tiêu đề báo bản —— Hải Vương cùng Lôi Thần cùng cá tính quan hệ —— Hắn có thể tưởng tượng ra đến những cái kia tiêu đề. Đây chính là so với bọn hắn bất kỳ lần nào tình ái đều muốn càng quá phận. Hắn bị sau lưng xúc tu va đập vào hướng về phía trước na di một điểm, thô thở gấp ôm Thor, an ủi hôn hắn vô ý thức cắn chặt bờ môi.

Hải quái xúc tu ở trong nước biển nhẹ nhàng một nhóm, liền mang theo hai cái này bị đính tại trên người hắn người cùng một chỗ di động cao tốc. Những cái kia tại trong cơ thể của bọn họ xúc tu bị dòng nước cùng cái khác cơ bắp dẫn động tới, bất quy tắc gợn sóng trạng phập phồng rút ra lại đâm vào, thao làm hai người thể nội mẫn cảm nhất khối kia thịt mềm, để cái này trong biển Vương cùng trên trời thần cùng một chỗ bởi vì nhục dục vui vẻ ôm vào cùng một chỗ, âm hành cọ lấy âm hành, đầu vú đỉnh lấy đầu vú, đồng dạng ca ngợi cùng rên rỉ tại bờ môi truyền lại. Mấy lần nổi lên, bọn hắn cuối cùng bị to lớn hải quái cử ra mặt biển, hai cỗ run rẩy cao trào lấy nhục thể bị hư chống đỡ tứ chi, cơ hồ cả người điểm chịu lực chỉ còn lại chôn thật sâu tiến thể nội xúc tu.

Đêm đã khuya. Dưới người bọn họ sóng biển cùng đỉnh đầu cuồn cuộn tiếng sấm lúc này có được cộng đồng nhịp trống. Bọn hắn lưng kéo căng, đùi mở ra đến cơ hồ đến đau đớn, giống hai thanh cung trong bóng đêm bị vặn chặt dây cung, kia to lớn mũi tên, dính trượt ngọ nguậy đáng sợ xúc tu đã thật sâu cắm vào trong cơ thể của bọn họ, gần như sắp muốn đem vui vẻ tuyến thể liền linh hồn cùng một chỗ xuyên qua. Mấy lần sau cùng xâm nhập, bọn hắn bắn tại lẫn nhau trên bụng, mà hải quái tinh dịch lượng nhiều đến doạ người, để bọn hắn bị bắn đầy sau phần bụng đồng dạng phồng lên.

Thor Nháy mắt mấy cái, cảm giác nước từ lông mi bên trên lăn xuống đến. Hắn nhìn thấy không người hắc ín quốc lộ ven biển, nhìn thấy đen dưới mặt biển nước, nhìn thấy lôi điện vạch sáng lên bầu trời đêm. Kinh đào hải lãng bên trong ba loại sự vật ở giữa phân giới bắt đầu không rõ.Thor Nghĩ đến hắn còn không có cùng Arthur Gặp nhau thời điểm tại trung đình đi qua địa phương, gặp qua người, nghĩ đến đại khái là ngàn năm trước, ruộng Vân Tước cùng biển Vân Tước sát cánh cùng bay, cày cùng thuyền cách xa nhau ném một cái xa, tại chỗ mặt trời mọc cùng một chỗ phá vỡ thổ cùng nước. Mà địa phương người, những cái kia yêu hắn thi nhân đồng dạng là tại tửu quán say chuếnh choáng nói, hàng hải người cùng mục người là như thế nào lẫn nhau mượn dùng ngôn ngữ, thủy thủ nói trắng ra dê bàn thốc ủng sóng, mục người thì nói Đội tàu đồng dạng bầy cừu *. 

Biển biên giới, Thor Bị buông ra, thể nội xúc tu chậm rãi rút ra, sưng đỏ cửa huyệt bị lạnh buốt gió đêm thổi qua, co rúm lại lấy nhưng căn bản không khép lại được cũng ngậm không kín tinh dịch, nhưng hắn thật sự là bị bắn ra quá sâu lại quá vẹn toàn, những cái kia chất lỏng màu trắng chỉ có thể từng chút từng chút từ đại trương cửa huyệt bên trong chảy ra, chậm rãi chảy xuống đùi.

Hắn nhìn thấy đầy sao đổ vào trong suốt trên mặt biển, uống rượu say lay động. Lục địa đêm không giống dưới biển như thế sáng ngời cơ hồ lóa mắt, nhưng kia yếu ớt chỉ riêng đủ để cho Lôi Thần xoay đầu lại thấy rõ Hải Vương.Arthur Lơ lửng ở rung động chỉ riêng ở giữa, lộ ra một cái cười đến, giống như là đá núi, đêm tối cùng ảm đạm gợn sóng ở giữa một giấc mộng.Thor Nghĩ, có lẽ bọn hắn chính là lẫn nhau mộng, gặp nhau, cùng một chỗ nằm mơ, sau đó nói âm thanh gặp lại, giống nhau lại không cần chung.

* Ngữ ra Hạ Đa Bố Lý ngang

Thần không thể lý giải người mộng KitschStatue  
Summary:

Không tin số mệnh vận thanh tỉnh người, trong nham động phì nhiêu chi thần, xem sinh mệnh như quang vinh một giấc chiêm bao. Thụ ngươi phù hộ đem như hạt thóc phủ kín đại địa, thời gian nước bình đem thế nhân đen, lại đưa ngươi rửa sạch.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Loki Lúc còn rất nhỏ, liền phát hiện chính mình coi trọng đi cùng phụ mẫu huynh trưởng một chút đều không giống. Ban đầu mánh khóe, là Loki Ngày nào đó đột nhiên ý thức được tóc của bọn hắn sáng đều như dung kim, tóc của mình lại là màu đen. Cái này không có gì, dù sao Asgard kim sắc không khỏi có chút quá nhiều. Hắn không khỏi suy nghĩ miên man, cảm thấy mình có lẽ là đặc thù. Thượng võ Asgard, hài tử không ốm mà rên cũng không có như vậy nước tràn thành lụt, tự nhiên cũng không có một đứa bé giống như hắn, cúp mất giấc ngủ thời gian làm bộ tại bắt gấp mình sắp hao hết sinh mệnh, tại chúng thần chìm vào giấc ngủ ban đêm bản thân tra tấn lại bản thân say mê, tưởng tượng lấy mình là toàn thế giới bất hạnh nhất người, cuối cùng sắc mặt tái nhợt như cả đêm mất ngủ.

Nhưng trên thực tế, hắn mất ngủ cũng có Thor Một phần trách nhiệm.

Sao có thể lọt mất hắn nho nhỏ người cạnh tranh cùng đồng mưu? Tại hắn cùng Thor Còn ngủ chung ở ở giữa tẩm cung thời gian bên trong, chắc chắn sẽ có vài ngày như vậy ( Chọn thứ sáu, luôn cảm thấy mẫu thân danh tự sẽ cho bọn hắn mang đến một chút vận khí ), màn đêm buông xuống muộn giáng lâm, hắn liền trợn tròn mắt chờ nha chờ, đợi đến góc tường đồng hồ hai cái kim đồng hồ rốt cục gặp nhau, tại cái này đáng sợ lại để cho hai người đều hưng phấn đến đáy lòng đều đang rung động hội hợp bên trong, hắn cùng mình đồng dạng không ngủ huynh trưởng sẽ ăn ý bò xuống giường, mặc quần áo tử tế, bày ra hai người còn tại nằm ngáy o o huyễn thuật, cùng hưởng cả đêm thuộc về tội ác cùng vui vẻ thời khắc.

Khi đó tội ác cùng vui vẻ còn không có cùng giác quan tương liên, vẻn vẹn trái với quy định, xông vào không được cho phép tiến vào khu vực thám hiểm, liền có thể để hai vị vua của tuổi trẻ tử hưng phấn đến cả đêm không ngủ.

Loki Còn nhớ rõ có trời bọn hắn hiếm thấy không có chuồn đi. Lúc ấy Thor Ngay tại bởi vì mình đánh mất một nửa khả năng, nói đúng ra là đánh mất trở thành Nữ Võ Thần khả năng mà sa sút.

Thế là Loki Ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, biết rõ còn cố hỏi ca ca của mình đây là thế nào, vô tội mà khéo hiểu lòng người, tựa như trước đó vạch trần Nữ Võ Thần không thu nam nhân cho nên Thor Đời này khả năng cũng làm không lên Nữ Võ Thần không phải hắn đồng dạng.

Thor Không khí cũng không giận, chỉ là có chút thất lạc, tựa như thật quên trước mắt vị này hiện tại tha thiết hỏi thăm nhân tài là đâm thủng hắn mộng tưởng kẻ cầm đầu. Cái này không công bằng, hắn nói: Ta giới tính cũng không phải mình có thể lựa chọn.

Ta có thể lựa chọn.Loki Không có hảo ý góp đến càng gần, tựa như là nghĩ tại Thor Trong mắt phát hiện càng nhiều không có bị biểu hiện ra thương tâm: Chỉ cần ta tiếp tục học tập ma pháp, về sau ta liền có thể biến thành mình muốn bất luận cái gì bộ dáng, còn có thể đi tham gia Nữ Võ Thần tuyển chọn. Xem đi, đây cũng không phải là cái gì vô dụng trò vặt.

Cái này không tốt lắm đâu, Thor Do dự nhìn một chút hắn, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, lại có điểm ấp a ấp úng: Không nói trước ngươi trà trộn vào đi chọc giận các nàng không cao hứng làm sao bây giờ, coi như ngươi về sau biến thành nữ hài tử bộ dáng...... Tất cả mọi người cũng đều sẽ không quên ngươi trước kia rõ ràng còn không phải đâu.

Loki Bị lời này một nghẹn, vội vàng rũ sạch liên quan: Ta mới sẽ không làm như vậy! Ta rõ ràng là tới dỗ dành ngươi đừng khổ sở.

Thor Lẩm bẩm ngươi rõ ràng là nghĩ đến trò cười ta.

Ngươi biết không?Loki Ném ra thành ý của mình: Lần thứ hai giới tính phân hoá là có thể lựa chọn. Chúng ta còn có mấy trăm năm thời gian đâu.

Thor Nháy mắt mấy cái, biểu thị hoàn toàn không biết hai lần phân hoá việc này.

Thế là Loki Nhảy xuống, tại giá sách bên trên tìm ra mình chưa xem xong sách, chỉ cho hắn nhìn trong đó một nhóm: Alpha Là người thủ vệ, Beta Là kiến thiết người, Omega Là gây giống người. Chia ra làm Alpha Người có thể có được lực lượng mạnh hơn, chia ra làm Beta Người không nhận tin tức tố ảnh hưởng, càng bình tĩnh hơn......

Thor Nhìn đến đây, trong lòng vừa dập tắt Nữ Võ Thần chi mộng bị nghề này ngắn ngủi ghi chép thổi, lại không có thuốc chữa dấy lên tới. Hắn thậm chí quên mặc kệ là nam Alpha Nam Beta Vẫn là nam Omega Xét đến cùng đều là nam.

Kia phân hoá tiêu chuẩn gì?

Ngươi phải có muốn đồ vật.Loki Nói, tỉ như, nếu như muốn trở nên càng mạnh liền sẽ biến thành Alpha. Còn có một loại phương pháp, là yêu đã phân hoá qua người nào đó. Yêu một cái Alpha, ngươi liền sẽ biến thành Omega.

Thor Vì thế nhíu mày: Vậy nếu như yêu người khác đồng thời cũng muốn mạnh lên lại nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Loki Từ nhỏ đã có loại đặc chất, loại kia đặc chất để hắn muốn nắm giữ vận mệnh của mình, cũng là loại này đặc chất để hắn cơ hồ là vừa trưởng thành liền thành Alpha.Thor Chắc hẳn sẽ không quên, hắn nho nhỏ đệ đệ đêm hôm đó nhìn xem hắn, nghiêm túc nói: Nếu như ngươi có muốn bảo hộ đồ vật liền sẽ biến yếu. Thế giới chính là như vậy.

Thor Bị hắn trong giọng nói vật gì đó sở kinh. Hắn muốn phản bác lại không biết bắt đầu nói từ đâu, cuối cùng hai người tranh đến cơ hồ động lửa, mang thù Loki Ba ngày sau dụng kế đem Thor Vấp tiến trong hồ. Mà Thor Cũng không cam chịu yếu thế, bơi tới níu lại đệ đệ mắt cá chân, để hắn cũng thân thể nghiêng một cái cắm đi vào.

Nếu như không phải hai người đều toàn thân ướt sũng, bọn hắn có thể sẽ cảm thấy người này một ít dấu tích đến bên hồ là chỗ tốt —— Mặc kệ là đối với chơi đùa vẫn là đánh nhau mà nói. Đen kịt một màu thấp lùm cây ở giữa, nó giống như là khảm tại kính tròn khung bên trong trời, hai người chật vật đứng dậy, nước tại hai đầu gối trước hình thành không ổn định Tiểu Hoàn, phá hủy loại kia bình tĩnh.

Bọn hắn lội về bên bờ, ướt đẫm đi đi lên, mặc kệ là ngoài miệng vẫn là trên tay cũng còn không chịu bỏ qua đối phương, đá rơi xuống giày vuốt rụng tóc bên trên nước, còn chưa đi mấy bước liền bị lẫn nhau không hẹn mà cùng giở trò xấu chân trượt chân, không thể tránh khỏi lần nữa té thành một cục, phải trả cái giá nặng nề sau nhất trí quyết định tạm thời ngưng chiến.

Loki Rất nhanh phát hiện chuyện thú vị, đâm đâm bên cạnh huynh trưởng, mỉm cười khuyến khích: Nơi này cách Thế Giới Thụ rất gần.

Thor Hai mắt tỏa sáng: Chúng ta còn chưa có đi nhìn qua nó!

Loki Nhịn không được bị chọc phát cười, nhắc nhở hắn trước tiên cần phải tắm một cái mặt.

Loki Đến nay sẽ còn nghĩ đến đêm hôm đó Thor Cặp kia mắt xanh. Đối mặt với kia cùng mình khác hẳn khác nhau tóc vàng cùng mắt xanh, Loki Trong nháy mắt đó không còn là ghen ghét hoặc là bản thân say mê, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình giống như là ngay tại một vịnh rạng sáng hai giờ hồ trung ương chìm nổi, mở mắt ra liền thấy rõ bầu trời đêm bản chất là đang chờ đợi một vành mặt trời.

Đó là bọn họ lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Thế Giới Thụ, cái này Cửu Giới mở đầu chi địa, Vận Mệnh nữ thần đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mặt bọn hắn tựa như đã biết hai người muốn vào hôm nay đến.

Có lẽ ở trong đó hoàn toàn chính xác tồn tại một loại nào đó tính tất yếu, một loại nào đó tất nhiên cũng bị người trải qua bi thảm, có lẽ đây hết thảy đùa giỡn, cãi lộn, thậm chí bọn hắn sinh ra, chính là vì để bọn hắn vào giờ phút này lại tới đây, chính là muốn bọn hắn ở chỗ này thanh tỉnh ý thức được vận mệnh của mình, chính là muốn vận mệnh bọn họ quỹ tích có người có thể đi thực hiện. Lấy nắm giữ chính mình vận mệnh làm mục tiêu tuổi trẻ vương tử vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị nhìn thấy vận mệnh lực lượng, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có sâm nhiên hàn ý.

Thor Odinson, vị thứ nhất Vận Mệnh nữ thần nói: Tuổi trẻ Thor Odinson, ngươi sẽ nhấc lên càn quét hết thảy phong bạo, tại phía sau ngươi, cừu hận, ngu muội, ghen ghét, kiêu ngạo, phản loạn, hết thảy thống khổ đem như vĩnh viễn không ngừng nghỉ mưa rào.

—— Ta không e ngại.

Không sợ lôi đình chi thần, lại một vị Vận Mệnh nữ thần tiến lên: Cái này đến cái khác ngàn năm, quát chim tại bên dưới bầu trời bay khỏi, tam trọng chó sủa trong sơn động, ngươi nâng tay lên sánh được chúng thần toàn bộ lực lượng, có thể trói buộc nó chỉ có vĩnh hằng vận mệnh [1].

—— Ta không tin số mệnh vận.

Không tin số mệnh vận thanh tỉnh người, vị cuối cùng Vận Mệnh nữ thần nói: Trong nham động phì nhiêu chi thần, xem sinh mệnh như quang vinh một giấc chiêm bao. Thụ ngươi phù hộ đem như hạt thóc phủ kín đại địa, thời gian nước bình đem thế nhân đen, lại đưa ngươi rửa sạch.

Có lẽ như thế. Tuổi trẻ Asgard vương tử chỉ là nhún nhún vai, hiện tại chúng ta có thể hay không đi xem một chút Thế Giới Thụ dưới đáy?

Vân vân, Loki Kháng nghị nói, còn có ta, ta còn không có nghe lời tiên đoán của mình đâu.

Vận mệnh tam nữ thần chỉ là cùng một chỗ mở miệng nói: Còn xin chờ một chút, hoang ngôn chi thần, thời điểm chưa tới.

Hiện tại, tại mấy trăm năm sau trung đình, tại cái này cự thạch dựng thành thần điện, cổ lão tượng thần chồng chất tại nơi hẻo lánh diện mục mơ hồ, sớm đã chia ra làm Alpha Lại vẫn không biết như thế nào nắm giữ chính mình vận mệnh Loki Lại một lần nhớ tới Thế Giới Thụ ngọn nguồn nghe được tiên đoán, nghĩ đến vận mệnh tam nữ thần. Nghe nói các nàng một người bện quá khứ, một người bện hiện tại, một người bện tương lai. Chẳng lẽ vận mệnh của bọn hắn thật là bị tuyến tơ lụa ra không thành? Huống chi, như thế nào vận mệnh mới có thể dạng này!......

Loki Vẫn duy trì ẩn thân trạng thái, lại nhịn không được ngừng thở thả nhẹ bước chân, bị hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, quá nhiều tin tức tố mùi hun đến nhíu mày. Hắn đến gần, tại những cái kia trung đình người ở giữa thấy được Thor. Liền xem như hiện tại, ở đây tất cả trung đình Alpha, Beta Cùng Omega Đều đụng vào qua hắn về sau, huynh trưởng của hắn, lôi đình chi thần trên thân vẫn không có bất luận cái gì mùi.

[1] Đổi từ Victor Hugo 《 Lịch đại truyền thuyết 》

Chapter 2

Chapter Text  
Tại Thor Trên thân lưu lại cái gì ký hiệu, cái này liền Loki Mình cũng không thể làm được qua. Có lẽ hắn nên vụng trộm vì thế may mắn, nếu không Asgard các vương tử bí sự đã sớm sẽ bị Cửu Giới truyền khắp.

Thor Một mực không có phân hoá, có thể là bởi vì không có cái gì muốn có được đồ vật, Loki Nghĩ, cũng có thể là là hắn căn bản cũng không có yêu người nào.

Thần thời gian rất dài, nhưng ở mấy ngàn năm ngày qua ngày bên trong, chắc chắn sẽ có như vậy một cái thời khắc, ngươi làm ra một lựa chọn, từ đây sinh mệnh chia làm vĩnh viễn không giao hội hai con đường, còn lại sinh mệnh bên trong tất cả vui vẻ cùng thống khổ đều lại không giống nhau càng không tương thông.Loki Cảm thấy Thor Vĩnh viễn không có cũng vĩnh viễn sẽ không có thời khắc như vậy. Huynh trưởng của hắn, vĩ đại Lôi Thần trước mặt cho tới bây giờ chỉ có một con đường, thuần túy chỉ thông hướng hắn muốn đi địa phương. Cũng tỷ như giới tính phân hoá, Loki Lựa chọn Alpha, từ đây thuộc về Beta Cùng Omega Sinh mệnh lại cùng hắn không quan hệ. Nhưng Thor, Loki Nghĩ đến điểm này thời điểm đều ghen ghét, Thor Đại khái có thể làm tất cả Alpha Omega, tất cả Omega Alpha. Cỡ nào cao thượng, thỏa mãn tất cả mọi người nhu cầu, giống tất cả mọi người mong mỏi như thế giáng lâm thần!Loki Biết mình không thể vì này chỉ trích Thor Cái gì, bởi vì chính hắn cũng là loại này khẳng khái người được lợi......

Ban đầu, là hắn nghe được một ít lời đồn đại. Liên quan tới Lôi Thần.Loki Một đoạn thời gian rất dài đến nay đều là từ trong miệng người khác biết được ca ca của mình. Khi bọn hắn vóc người quất dài, liền không lại cả ngày dính vào nhau. Hai cái sinh mệnh tự do luôn luôn khác biệt, một cái đang tùy thời sẽ dùng rượu đem mình chết đuối mở tiệc vui vẻ bên trên, sẽ bị tất cả gặp qua hắn người yêu, một cái càng vui với du tẩu tại đám người biên giới. Cũng không phải là nói Loki Không thể hòa tan vào, mà là Loki Không nghĩ dạng này. Nếu như chính hắn nguyện ý, đại khái có thể lấy tất cả mọi người niềm vui, đi nói chút làm người ta yêu thích lời nói dí dỏm...... Có lẽ cũng sẽ có nhân ái hắn. Nhưng loại này hư vinh hậu quả chính là tại thu hoạch được hữu nghị cùng kính yêu trong nháy mắt, hắn vui vẻ cũng biến mất theo: Thế mà thông qua dạng này liền có thể được người yêu! Thế mà bởi vì làm những này mà bị người yêu! Thế là hắn xác nhận: Bị yêu vui vẻ không thể trở thành hắn vui vẻ.

Thẳng đến có một lần hắn vụng trộm theo đuôi Thor Đi vào tinh cầu xa xôi, đường đi kết thúc sau cái này im ắng kháng nghị mới rốt cục có một kết thúc, bọn hắn lần nữa dính cùng một chỗ như tính trẻ con chưa mẫn. Khi đó, hắn nhìn xem Lôi Thần từ băng nguyên bên trong lên đường, đỏ thẫm áo choàng bị hàn phong chung hạt tuyết cuốn lên, đêm tối như hài cốt chồng yên tĩnh im ắng.Loki Nhịn không được vì cái này màn mà ngừng thở, như cái như u linh xa xa xuyết ở phía sau. Cái này cùng Thor Ở trước mặt hắn luôn luôn vờ ngớ ngẩn lại sẽ bị lừa gạt dáng vẻ căn bản không giống. Giống như là một loại trực tiếp tuyên cáo, trên đời này chính là cần dạng này một loại cao ngạo cùng chân thành thanh âm, nhất định phải có người quang mang và thanh thế vượt qua thường nhân, làm tất cả mọi người ở phương xa liền có thể thấy rõ cùng nghe rõ là ai chính tồn tại.

Nơi xa Viking người từ gần như xé rách bầu trời lôi đình biết được cầu nguyện của mình bị thần nghe được. Lôi Thần tại mọi người kêu gọi tới đến, huy động thần đập bại nhân gian tứ ngược Cự Ma, mọi người vì hắn cử hành yến hội, giết con nai, mang lên một thùng lại một thùng rượu, reo hò như thủy triều lấy hắn vì cực điểm trục tiết kéo lên. Ngài hiện thân chính là đối với chúng ta chúc phúc! Mọi người hoan hô, thậm chí có người đánh bạo xích lại gần, hỏi mình có thể hay không thu hoạch được một nụ hôn. Đã dạng này yêu cầu, Lôi Thần liền cúi người cho nàng một nụ hôn.

Loki Có thể hiểu được nàng vì cái gì lộ ra loại kia mộng du tiếu dung. Tựa như một vị thần lọt vào nô lệ trong ngực. Cái này cho nàng một loại thắng lợi ảo giác, không ai có thể trốn qua loại ảo giác này.

Trước khi rời đi, Loki Quỷ thần xui khiến biến thành nữ nhân bộ dáng trà trộn vào đi, từ người đứng xem biến thành người tham dự. Rượu, bó đuốc, hi sinh, tế tự, cũ trống da, Lôi Thần cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ giẫm lên hỏa diễm khiêu vũ. Phàm nhân sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi như lưu tinh, quá xích lại gần hằng tinh sẽ chỉ ở có hạn thời gian bên trong tăng thêm thống khổ.Loki Nghĩ như vậy, xích lại gần cái này bị vây quanh ở giữa hằng tinh, tại đinh tai nhức óc tiếng cổ nhạc bên trong hỏi Thor Có thể hay không hôn hắn.

Nếu như hắn thật làm như vậy, ta ngay tại đích thân lên trước khi đi đột nhiên biến trở về đến dọa hắn nhảy một cái —— Nghĩ như vậy, Loki Gần như sắp muốn kìm nén không được nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Thor Cúi đầu xuống, kia đã có mông lung men say mắt xanh nhìn chằm chằm hắn, chỉ như thế một chút, Loki Nhịp tim liền không tự giác cùng bên tai tiếng nhạc có gần nhịp trống. Hắn yết hầu đột nhiên khô khốc, nghe thấy được vận mệnh đáng sợ dừng lại.

Thor Nhìn xem hắn, tại hắn càng ngày càng quẫn bách thần sắc bên trong đột nhiên cười ra tiếng: Đương nhiên có thể, đệ đệ.

Hắn biết! Hắn khẳng định đoán được! Là từ lúc nào bắt đầu? Là hắn đột nhiên tránh né từ bản thân ca ca, cố ý hướng hắn phát cáu, làm không biết mệt chọc hắn phẫn nộ chọc hắn thương tâm? Vẫn là đêm ấy, đương sao trời biến mất, ánh trăng tái nhợt, sóng biển gần như sắp muốn chạm đến sườn đồi chí cao điểm, hắn ướt sũng ẩn vào Thor Tẩm điện, trên thân mang theo nước biển cùng hạt muối vị mặn, len lén tại ca ca trên môi lưu lại một cái không người biết được hôn?......

Loki Chật vật vạn phần, ngay lập tức liền muốn trốn. Nhưng hắn bị loại kia dụ hoặc đính tại nguyên địa.

Là một cái ai cũng có thể đạt được hôn, đem hắn đính tại nơi đó. Hắn toại nguyện đạt được một cái hôn. Nơi đó rượu thật là hỏng bét, cay độc mà phát khổ, tựa như trực tiếp đem biển múc đến rải lên cái gì kỳ quái thực vật mài thành phấn.

Một người kiểu gì cũng sẽ đụng vào vận mệnh của hắn, mặc kệ hắn trốn được bao xa, cuối cùng đều chỉ có thể phát hiện nguyên lai mình chưa hề rời đi. Lúc này Loki Còn không biết, tương lai đảo Crete sẽ có một trong đó đình dưới người tương tự phán đoán suy luận, nói sinh mệnh bất quá là một loại hồi ức. Tuổi trẻ thần thật có quá nhiều hồi ức, hắn hiện tại cảm thấy rượu này tư vị tựa như nhiều năm trước không cẩn thận nuốt vào miệng bên trong nước biển, cũng hoàn toàn chính xác nhớ lại cái kia buổi tối, nửa mở cửa sổ để lọt tiến một sợi ánh trăng, đem huynh trưởng tán tại trên gối đầu mái tóc dài vàng óng chiếu sáng.

Đương Thor Trở lại Asgard, Loki Hỏi hắn làm sao nhận ra mình.

Bởi vì ngươi trước kia liền biến qua cái bộ dáng này mà. Ta còn không có say đến loại trình độ kia đâu.

Loki Đối mặt giải thích như vậy tâm tình hơi tốt một điểm, nhưng rất nhanh lại hỏi: Ca ca của ta, sẽ có hay không có người muốn có được cùng ngươi cùng chung một đêm quyền lực đâu?

Thor Tựa hồ cảm thấy cái này không có gì lớn, dùng loại kia hôm nay nướng thịt dê ăn ngon thật ngữ khí nói: Có.

Hắn vì cái này trả lời ghen ghét đến sắp nổi điên.

Hắn nghe được chính mình nói: Vậy nếu như là ta nói sao? Nếu như là ta tại hướng ngươi yêu cầu yêu?

Thế là cái này đến cái khác ban đêm, kim đồng hồ hội tụ thời khắc, loại kia khiến người vui vẻ đến cả trái tim nhanh đều muốn rung động đến vỡ vụn sợ hãi lại trở về.

Nhưng Loki Từ đầu đến cuối không cách nào tiêu ký hắn. Cái này khái niệm tính tàn nhẫn thần minh, thật giống như tất cả bị phát minh ra đến từ ngữ cũng không thể hạn chế hắn đồng dạng, Loki Không thể ở trên người hắn lưu lại bất kỳ vật gì, hắn cũng sẽ không đi quản Loki Ngoại trừ cùng hắn hôn bên ngoài cũng sẽ cố ý cùng người khác pha trộn.Thor Căn bản không thèm để ý. Cỡ nào ngạo mạn! Hắn tin tưởng Loki Cùng linh hồn của hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không rời bỏ.Loki Vì thế tức giận lại phải ý: Ngoại trừ hắn, chẳng lẽ còn có ai, từng chiếm được dạng này yêu? Còn có ai, được chứng kiến nho nhỏ Lôi Thần ngoan cường nói ta không tin số mệnh vận? Nhưng xét đến cùng, lại có ai có thể chứng minh tại giữa bọn hắn, cái này yêu hoàn toàn chính xác tồn tại đâu? Hắn thật có thể đạt được loại này không có cuối cùng, không muốn thế chấp cùng cam đoan, vĩnh viễn không đoạn tuyệt thần chi yêu? 

Hiện tại, hắn nhìn xem huynh trưởng của mình, chật vật ngã trên mặt đất, tàn tạ áo choàng từ phía sau lưng nhìn chỉ có thể che lại cơ bắp căng đầy đùi.

Hắn tiểu pháp thuật đã tạo nên tác dụng, Thor Bụng dưới đã hở ra. Ca ca của hắn sẽ vì này sợ hãi sao? Có thể hay không bối rối phía dưới cảm thấy mình mang bầu trung đình người loại? Bất quá một cái không có giới tính phân hoá người căn bản không thể mang thai, như thế cái sơ hở.

Những cái kia trung đình người đem gặp rủi ro Lôi Thần vây quanh, mang theo ngang nhau hiếu kì cùng ác ý đụng vào thần nâng lên bụng, cao giọng thần đã không còn, chư thần hoàng hôn sẽ lần nữa giáng lâm.

Trung đình người lãnh tụ muốn đám người yên tĩnh.

Tại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh bên trong, kia dị giáo lãnh tụ mở miệng nói: Đừng bảo là chúng thần đã không còn, mà là phải nói, chúng thần chưa tạo ra. Bọn hắn bây giờ không có ở đây, nhưng là sẽ xuất hiện, không phải ở trên trời, mà là tại trên mặt đất. Rốt cuộc không cần uể oải sợ hãi tế hiến cùng cầu nguyện, hiện tại, vô hạn nhỏ bé có thể cùng vô hạn vĩ đại tướng địch nổi. Người đem sáng tạo vận mệnh của mình, giống như thần người đem sẽ thống trị đại địa, mà lại sẽ cùng mặt trời đồng dạng vĩnh hằng.

Loki Nghe cơ hồ muốn cười ra. Hắn nhìn xem Thor, cái này vĩ đại, đơn nhất mà đa trọng, thê thảm quét sạch huy chói mắt, vận mệnh chú định mà thần thánh thần minh, sự tình làm sao lại biến thành như vậy chứ? Nhưng là bị phàm nhân ruồng bỏ vũ nhục, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải hắn tự làm tự chịu?

Là Odin trục xuất, để Lôi Thần rơi vào kết quả như vậy? Vẫn là cái này cả gan làm loạn phàm nhân dám cầm tù Lôi Thần? Hoặc là nói hết thảy đều chỉ là Loki Chán ghét suy đoán cùng kinh hoàng, muốn bị Thor Chán ghét mà vứt bỏ, thậm chí muốn bị hắn giết rơi đâu? Mất khống chế là từ lúc nào bắt đầu? Là giống người khác nhai cái lưỡi như thế, là Loki Căn bản không biết yêu càng không hiểu làm sao đi yêu? Vẫn là nói vẻn vẹn đi yêu là không thể giải quyết vấn đề? Có lẽ ái tài là vấn đề bản thân đâu?

Chapter 3

Chapter Text  
Làm nhục còn đang tiếp tục. Mọi người vây bên người hắn như ngấp nghé đống rác đỉnh kia đóa cúc vạn thọ.Thor Chưa từng cầu xin tha thứ, Lôi Thần chưa từng hiểu được như thế nào triệt để, không có chút nào lật bàn cơ hội thất bại, cũng liền tự nhiên không cần đi học như thế nào dùng thuận theo lẩn tránh trừng phạt. Một đêm lại một đêm, lửa cái bóng lung lay che khuất nham họa, cự thạch dựng thành thần điện giống một cái vô tận đầu động sâu, thần quan cắt lấy hắn một chùm tóc vàng vì củi chồng thêm lửa.

Bọn hắn giống như là một đám từ sinh ra tới ngay tại chịu đói chó, rất thích bọn hắn to lớn sai lầm, liền xem như thời gian nghỉ ngơi cũng tại lấy sinh mệnh, tài sản cùng tâm linh làm tiền đặt cược, dùng đổ xúc xắc quyết định thắng thua, sắp xếp lẫn nhau tại hạ một vòng thứ tự.

Mà Lôi Thần từ đầu đến cuối không nói gì, những người kia nhìn thẳng hắn, trong nháy mắt cứng ngắc sau lợi dụng rất tàn nhẫn đối đãi đáp lễ.

Loki, người đứng xem này bởi vậy nhíu mày. Hắn cùng Thor Rơi vào trong hư không một điểm ánh mắt đối đầu, gần như sắp muốn bị trong đó bình tĩnh tán thưởng đâm bị thương.Loki Tất cả cảm giác thành tựu cùng khoái ý trong nháy mắt biến mất. Hắn là tại tán thưởng bọn này tiểu nhân nhi dũng khí sao? Tựa như nhìn xem một con vô hại mèo con tại triều mình vung móng vuốt? Cũng có thể là hắn đã sớm biết kẻ đầu têu là đệ đệ của mình, bởi vậy chỉ đem cái này coi như là trước thắng lợi tiêu khiển? Có lẽ hắn đã sớm minh bạch, người tại không cách nào chân chính đạt được thần chi yêu thời điểm cũng chỉ có thể tuyển chọn tổn thương? Thế là tiếp nhận thống khổ liền thành một loại thương hại ban ân, một loại hắn thống trị phương thức? Nhìn xem những này trung đình người làm hắn điên cuồng, nhiều người như vậy truy tại phía sau hắn, giẫm tại trong ngọn lửa khiêu vũ?

Không, hắn muốn so đây càng đáng sợ, càng vô tình, càng lãnh khốc hơn —— Cái này bạo quân! Nhìn xem cặp kia quen thuộc mắt xanh, đã từng nhiều lần như vậy vì yêu muốn mà tràn ngập nước mắt, bởi vì thắng lợi mà chiếu sáng rạng rỡ mắt xanh, Loki Đột nhiên ý thức được hắn căn bản không thống trị, càng không yêu cầu nô lệ sùng bái —— Căn bản không phải thần thống trị người, thần là người giải phóng, là đối thần ái nô dịch người, là yêu một cái thần dụ hoặc nô dịch người.

Thế là khi mặt trời lên, Tà Thần chạy trối chết.

Đợi đến Tiên cung gặp lại, bọn hắn tựa như vô sự phát sinh, hết thảy vẫn như cũ.

Mặt trăng lên mặt trăng lặn, từng cái thứ sáu triều tịch đến, cuối cùng là Loki Chủ động nhắc tới đoạn này bị ăn ý né qua ký ức.

Hắn không thể nào tiếp thu được mình nhất thời thất bại, nhất định phải phân ra cái cuối cùng thắng bại mới được. Vô luận như thế nào làm, phải bỏ ra cái gì đại giới, hắn nhất định phải lật về đến một thành không thể. Nhưng đối một cái cơ hồ không có khuyết điểm thần, hắn không tin số mệnh vận ca ca, cái gì mới có thể để hắn triệt triệt để để bại cái thấu triệt?

Hắn giống như vô ý mà hỏi thăm: Ngươi là cố ý sao?

Thor Không rõ ràng cho lắm, tự nhiên cũng liền không biết muốn cho ra cái gì trả lời.

Loki Vốn định giả bộ như tức giận, nhưng lúc này lại thật buồn bực đến ngực đều khó chịu: Ngươi tha những cái kia lẽ ra nhận lấy cái chết trung đình người? Lòng dạ từ bi Lôi Thần, ngươi là có hay không đoán chắc ta sẽ vì ngươi thu thập cục diện rối rắm, tựa như quen thuộc làm mất rồi chùy thời điểm tìm ta giúp ngươi mặc lên tân nương váy?

Hắn lộ ra một cái khiêu khích tiếu dung: Ngươi biết không? Trong đó một người trước khi chết, còn đang khẩn cầu thần đem bọn hắn tòng thần trong tay giải thoát ra.

Thor Thế là minh bạch hắn là có ý gì. Hắn hồi đáp: Ta đích xác buông tha bọn hắn.Loki, bọn hắn là bất hạnh.

Bởi vì bọn hắn lựa chọn đi yêu ngươi sao?

Bọn hắn chỉ có thể dạng này đi yêu. Đây là bất hạnh...... Ta lần thứ nhất ý thức được.

Ngươi tại áy náy sao?Loki Đánh gãy hắn, áy náy mình không thể đi trả lời? Cũng bởi vì ngươi sợ hãi?

Sợ hãi? Đệ đệ của ta, Thor Thanh âm chân thành mà kiên định: Odin Chi tử không biết e ngại.

Không, ngươi thật sự là tại e ngại. Ngươi thậm chí không biết mình sợ hãi chính là cái gì.Loki Cười lên, hắn tiến đến huynh trưởng bên tai nhỏ giọng nói, khoác lên Thor Trên vai ngón tay cơ hồ đang run sợ, hắn thật sự hiểu Thor Nhược điểm, cái này chính là hắn tại cùng huynh đệ dài dằng dặc cạnh tranh bên trong lần đầu thu hoạch được hoàn toàn thắng lợi.

Ngươi tại e ngại đi yêu. Ca ca của ta, có nhiều người như vậy bị ngươi hấp dẫn, những người kia bởi vì ngươi mà bất hạnh. Bởi vì ngươi thương bọn họ, kia là cùng cấp thương hại chi ái, không cầu đáp lại lên cao chi ái, những cái kia dũng sĩ bởi vì ngươi yêu mà bỏ sinh vong ngã, không biết như thế nào mệt mỏi cùng nhụt chí, trở thành đám mây anh linh. Nhưng hắn lại vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn không chiếm được hạ xuống yêu, không chiếm được cao thượng Lôi Thần căn bản không tồn tại kia ti tiện yêu...... Cỡ nào bất hạnh! Ca ca của ta, ngươi vừa rồi cũng thừa nhận bọn hắn bất hạnh, nhưng ngươi là có hay không nghĩ tới, có lẽ cái này Lôi Thần đáng sợ yêu, cái này không người có thể chân chính đạt được may mắn mới là bọn hắn bất hạnh căn nguyên? 

Loki Tiếp tục nói: Ta không muốn như vậy yêu. Ta không nguyện ý chỉ thu hoạch được dạng này yêu. Đến cùng là ai thắng được ai, đến cùng là ai cả bàn đều thua, không gặp được một kết quả ta là sẽ không bó tay đầu hàng. Ta là Tà Thần, ta sẽ có vận mệnh của mình cùng cố hương, ta sẽ rời đi ngươi, mà lại vĩnh viễn sẽ không trở lại, đây là ta sau cùng trả thù.

Thor Nghe được một câu cuối cùng, phản xạ có điều kiện vươn tay ra đụng chạm Loki Khoác lên trên vai hắn tay, lại chỉ đụng phải vừa chạm vào tức nát huyễn ảnh.

Thor Có một loại cảm giác kỳ quái, hắn cảm thấy có lẽ cái này không chỉ là nói nhảm, Loki Thật sẽ không lại xuất hiện. Nhưng Loki Từ nhỏ đến lớn có nhiều lần như vậy tuyên bố cũng không còn thấy, bọn hắn quỹ tích còn không phải sẽ tại một ngày nào đó hội hợp sao? Nhưng mà loại kia linh cảm đáng sợ, thứ gì ngay tại mất khống chế dự cảm vẫn như cũ để Lôi Thần tâm thần có chút không tập trung.

Vào lúc ban đêm hắn làm rất dài rất dài mộng, mơ tới Loki, mơ tới quá khứ của bọn hắn, mơ tới Thế Giới Thụ cuối cùng có nhiều như vậy vũ trụ, mơ tới nhiều như vậy khổng lồ thế giới tuyến bọn hắn như thế nào đi yêu đi hận, mơ tới khi còn bé Loki Là như thế nào cầm sách, đem trong đó một câu chỉ cho hắn nhìn, nói Asgard người có thể tự mình mang tính lựa chọn đừng, đã giới tính phân hoá sờ bởi đó một là yêu một người, vậy tại sao thế giới không ban cho cho mỗi người khác biệt giới tính, chỉ làm cho yêu nhau hai người giống nhau đâu? Không phải trên đời này có nhiều như vậy AlphaBetaOmega, bị lẫn nhau chọn trúng người không phải cũng có thể đi lựa chọn người khác, thuộc về người khác sao?

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Thor Mơ màng tỉnh lại, ngửi thấy kỳ quái mùi, như không người đến thăm trong đêm sóng biển đánh nát hằng tinh, những cái kia lôi cuốn lấy nóng bỏng mảnh vỡ dòng nước lại mang theo càng quýt mùi thơm ngát.

Hắn vô ý thức đi đến bên cửa sổ, chưa buộc lại áo ngủ thản đãng đãng nửa mở, tại trong gió sớm ngây ngốc, giống như là hai lần giáng sinh đến trong hiện thực, trước đó sinh mệnh đều chỉ là trong suốt mà vô vị mộng.

Hắn mơ hồ ý thức được đây mới là Loki Trả thù cùng quyết thắng cục. Địa Ngục là không thể lại yêu thống khổ *...... Hắn giơ tay lên, lòng bàn tay chạm đến trên mặt ẩm ướt dấu vết.Thor Mang theo một loại nào đó mới lạ, minh bạch nguyên lai đây chính là thất bại thảm hại cảm giác...... Hắn lần thứ nhất thuần túy chính là vì mình bi thương mà chảy xuống nước mắt, đột nhiên ý thức được mình học xong làm sao làm một người đi yêu.

—— Hắn thức tỉnh thành Omega.

Mà tại hắn trong bụng, kia sinh mệnh khí tức chính tỏ rõ lấy dị giáo lãnh tụ lời nói không sai, tân thần thật sẽ xảy ra thành, mà lại là tại bụng hắn bên trong tạo ra. Anh hùng thời đại đem thay thế chúng thần thời đại, mà nhân loại thần tướng mượn nhờ cái này chưởng quản phong bạo, chiến tranh, phì nhiêu cùng sinh dục cũ thần sinh ra, "Thụ ngươi phù hộ đem như hạt thóc phủ kín đại địa" , hết thảy vận mệnh sớm tại hắn sinh ra trước đã chú định.

* Xuất từ 《 Tạp lạp ngựa tá phu huynh đệ 》

Là phi nhân thế chết cùng bất hủ KitschStatue  
Summary:

Mọi người yêu hắn, không chỉ bởi vì hắn nhân từ, hắn cường đại, cũng bởi vì hắn lãnh khốc. Cái này lãnh khốc là phi nhân thế đẹp.  
Work Text:  
Asgard đêm tối, Tiên cung giống cô lập tại Tinh Hải ở giữa một khối kim sắc đá ngầm.

Cửa sổ không đóng chặt, gió đêm gào thét, trừ cái đó ra thiên địa hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Tà Thần xích lại gần ca ca của mình, thân mật hôn hắn thính tai, ngươi lần này trở về sau có điểm không đồng dạng, hắn nói.

Lôi Thần không có phủ nhận. Tựa như xác nhận vẫn quan hệ thân mật cố định khâu, bọn hắn hôn, ân ái. Tính cao triều trong dư vận, Loki nói chúng ta làm nhiều lần như vậy, có lẽ ngươi sớm nên mang thai.

Thor vẫn không có trả lời. Loki trong lòng bàn tay chụp lên hắn thấm mồ hôi lưng, lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay thuận cột sống từng đoạn từng đoạn ấn xuống. Có phải hay không là ngươi yêu những người phàm tục kia chọc ngươi tức giận? Ta Lôi Thần, nói cho ta bọn hắn phạm vào tội gì? Tà Thần dụ dỗ nói, ta biết một người vĩnh viễn không có khả năng phạm phải loại kia liền thần chi yêu đều không thể tha thứ tội lớn ngập trời. Chẳng lẽ trên đời này có cái gì vượt qua thần chi yêu phạm vi tội nghiệt sao?

Ta không cho rằng ngươi thật không biết. Lôi Thần nói, ngươi chỉ là làm bộ không biết ta, tựa như ta cũng làm bộ mình không biết ngươi.

Tà Thần hôn bên trong, Thor nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ đến phát sinh hết thảy ——

Mặt trời cơ hồ muốn đem sơn phong đè xuống đường chân trời. Âm u đầy tử khí trong cánh đồng hoang vu, di chuyển bộ tộc như là một bãi nửa tiêu bầy kiến. Bỗng nhiên một tia chớp đánh qua không mây bầu trời, cái này đem đốt chưa đốt lân mặt vạch ra trắng sáng lãnh hỏa. Lôi vân lăn lộn, thiên khung vì đó cúi đầu, nóng bỏng không khí bị xé mở khe hở, cái này tàn lửa tro tàn biên thuỳ tinh cầu nghênh đón Lôi Thần.

Thế là những người ở nơi này lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy thần. Nhưng bị lưu vong đến tận đây Lôi Thần thần lực mất hết, chỉ có một thân thể lực, lại không thể vì bọn họ mang đến lôi điện cùng mưa to.

Nhân từ thần, xin cứu cứu chúng ta. Lời này vừa mới nói ra miệng, những người kia liền xấu hổ vạn phần, đem đầu thấp đủ cho như muốn từ trên cổ đến rơi xuống. Dù sao bọn hắn thậm chí không có một kiện ra dáng tế phẩm.

Lúc này thần vẫn không rõ một ít tử vong không thể trì hoãn lẩn tránh, thế là ưng thuận tuỳ tiện lời hứa.

Mặt trời không biết mệt mỏi nướng đốt lấy đại địa. Cái này vĩnh hằng lửa ngọn bên trong, gặp rủi ro thần mang người tìm còn chưa khô cạn nước. Bọn hắn đồ ăn cùng quần áo tràn đầy trong không khí loại kia ngọt ngào mùi khét lẹt, độc trùng một mảnh đen kịt, không phân ngày đêm đốt mọi người mồ hôi hòa với bùn đất làn da.

Dù cho có thần phù hộ, mọi người cũng không thể tránh khỏi từng cái gầy gò, ủ rũ, hữu khí vô lực tiếp tục cái này không biết như thế nào cuối cùng di chuyển. Cái này kẻ chạy nạn đội ngũ rất dài, giống đầu gần chết chưa chết rắn, chậm rãi bò tại vôi đồng dạng tuyết trắng bầu trời cùng than đá đồng dạng đốt mặt đất màu đen ở giữa.

Lại chết mấy người thời điểm, lời đồn đại bắt đầu truyền bá. Có người phàn nàn cái này thần là cái tai tinh, là hắn cố ý đem mọi người dẫn tới nơi này, muốn hủy diệt bọn hắn. Có người bắt đầu hướng đừng thần cầu nguyện, dáng như nói mê. Còn có người cảm thấy cái này trừng phạt vốn là bị Lôi Thần, cái này thần giới khu trục tội nhân mang đến.

Sau cùng mấy ngày, mặt trời không hề lộ diện, tầng mây dày đặc sáng như dung ngân. Xuyên thấu qua oi bức không khí nhìn lại, kia vặn vẹo ánh sáng thậm chí so ánh nắng càng chướng mắt.

Người sống sót đã không nhiều lắm. Bọn hắn đều hiểu mình chết chắc. Bọn hắn nhìn về phía Lôi Thần, nhìn về phía bọn hắn đã từng hi vọng, phát hiện cái này thần minh nguyên lai đã đáng sợ lại không đáng sợ. Một loại nào đó thấp kém ăn ý bên trong, bầy ruồi hướng hùng sư đánh tới. Cây rong phong phú thời điểm, bọn hắn đã từng thấy qua, tại một mảnh đầm lầy, độc ruồi tiến vào sư tử miệng bên trong, trong lỗ tai, trong lỗ mũi, cuối cùng đưa nó hủy diệt.

Hiện tại dục vọng cùng nhiệt độ cao đốt đỏ lên tất cả mọi người gương mặt. Có lẽ người đều hi vọng đụng vào thần, sau đó liền đi chết. Cái này lớn nhất thành công bên trong có một loại đến phúc, để cho người ta khát vọng hủy diệt. Mặc kệ như thế nào, tử vong bóng ma càng ngày càng gần. Bọn hắn khát khô, mỏi mệt, nặng nề nhục thể sắp theo không kịp linh hồn. Bọn hắn như nắm chặt trên nước gỗ nổi nắm chặt Lôi Thần, mưu toan ảo tưởng mình bắt lấy kia bắt không được cực lạc.

Hùng sư đổ xuống. Những người này rất nhiều đều là lần thứ nhất nhìn thẳng Lôi Thần. Bọn hắn chấn nhiếp tại bụi bặm chưa làm Lôi Thần tóc vàng ảm đạm nửa phần, chấn nhiếp tại gương mặt kia, thân thể kia phi phàm đẹp. Thao, có người nhỏ giọng nói, hắn thật là một vị thần.

Gặp rủi ro thần cứ như vậy bị phàm nhân kéo vào trong bụi đất. Hắn chịu đói nhiều ngày nhưng như cũ cường tráng rắn chắc thân thể bị mở ra, hai người ấn xuống cánh tay của hắn cùng chân, Thần Lang bái lại căng ngạo, như cái dơ bẩn trong hẻm nhỏ bị gian ô vẫn muốn ngẩng đầu xử nữ. Nhưng khi người đầu tiên đẩy ra ngày này thượng thần minh đùi, đem ngón tay cái nhấn tiến thần ướt át lỗ nhỏ, hắn sẽ phát hiện cái này phán đoán là có chút bộ phận sai lầm.

Cũng không lâu lắm, nơi này còn sống phàm nhân liền đều sẽ ý thức được, vị này thần mặc dù có được kích thước khiến người ghen tị tính khí, lại không biết khi nào đã bị điều giáo thành dùng đằng sau liền có thể cao trào đãng phụ.

Chạng vạng tối thời điểm, thần trong bụng bị rót đầy tinh dịch, cho tất cả mọi người vui vẻ nhục động đã không giống ban sơ chặt như vậy.

Dài dằng dặc di chuyển còn đang tiếp tục. Thần là bọn hắn người dẫn đường, cũng là bọn hắn công cộng kỹ nữ. Hắn không thể phá vỡ, vừa mềm mềm ấm áp. Mọi người đồng thời mang theo e ngại cùng khinh miệt ở trên người hắn lưu lại các loại vết tích. Hắn rất thích hợp bị tiêu ký, tựa như kia đối núm vú trời sinh liền nên bị xuyên bên trên vòng kim loại đồng dạng.

Cũng không lâu lắm, thần bụng bắt đầu hở ra. Mọi người đương nhiên sẽ không biết đó là ai loại, bọn hắn dùng khóe mắt liếc trộm phần bụng sưng như có một đoàn không khiết tăng sinh thần, nhao nhao suy đoán, nói không chừng tới đây trước đó hắn liền bị thao qua, chính là bởi vì mang bầu cái khác thần con hoang mới bị lưu đày tới chỗ này.

Đủ loại không chịu nổi cuồng tưởng bên trong, mỗi người dưới bụng âm hành sung huyết. Lại một vòng thi bạo bắt đầu. Người nhìn xem thần minh không bình thường bụng, giống như là lần thứ nhất tại thần trên thân nhận ra mình, hận không thể dâng ra tất cả máu cùng hôn, dâng ra trên thân tất cả còn có thể cứng bộ phận, đem linh hồn đều hiến đến thần dưới chân.

Lôi Thần chỉ là nhìn xem bọn hắn, nhìn xem cái này cường bạo mình lại yêu mình đám người, khiêm tốn cùng cao ngạo dung hợp tại cùng một loại mỉm cười bên trong.

Thế là đám người không cần bất luận cái gì nhắc nhở liền ý thức được thần cũng không thèm để ý. Thần không thèm để ý bọn hắn yêu, không thèm để ý bọn hắn lâu dài luân gian, cũng không thèm để ý phải chăng mang thai. Nói không chừng đã có vô số người lấy cúng bái chi danh chiếm hữu qua cỗ này quang huy nhục thể, có lẽ về sau còn sẽ có vô số người làm như vậy, một lần lại một lần. Có lẽ kia là cái tử thai, có lẽ vậy căn bản chính là nhân loại lâm vào ảo giác, kia là một vị thần, không ai có thể tại hắn không nguyện ý tình huống dưới ép buộc hắn thai nghén. Nhân loại bản thân thần thoại có thể bị đánh nát. Bọn hắn căn bản không phải từng cái đặc biệt, có thể cho thần lưu lại cái gì cá thể, bọn hắn chỉ là không quan hệ đau khổ con kiến, là thừa dịp hùng sư nghỉ ngơi lúc làm loạn nó lông tóc con kiến.

Ngày cuối cùng, mặt trời rơi xuống, phảng phất đốt đỏ lên đám mây viền vàng dập tắt. Mưa rào xối xả, lôi vân phun trào.

Một đêm không ngủ, sáng sớm hôm sau, mọi người nhào vào tân sinh lòng chảo sông ướt át bùn đất, chóp mũi ngửi được đã lâu hơi ẩm, đem môi khô khốc dán chặt vừa toát ra ướt át ngọn cỏ. Sinh hoạt tiếp tục, sinh tồn, giãy dụa, tử vong, quá khứ hết thảy đều giao trong mộng.

Bọn hắn cuối cùng tìm ngươi thật lâu. Loki đem hắn kéo về hiện thực —— Bọn hắn đương nhiên nghĩ nhìn nhìn lại ngươi, nhìn xem cái này đúng hẹn thực hiện bọn hắn nguyện vọng thần. Chắc hẳn bọn hắn muốn lo lắng bất an một đoạn thời gian rất dài, mới không thể không tiếp nhận sự thật, thần sẽ không đi cố ý giẫm chết mấy con kiến.

Nhưng là ngươi sẽ, Loki.

Tà Thần cười lên, ngươi không phải mới vừa còn nói muốn làm bộ mình không biết sao? Tốt, hắn nhìn về phía huynh trưởng cặp kia mắt xanh, ngươi chính là vì cái này mới sinh khí?

Thor cúi người đi hôn hắn, cắn xé hôn bên trong bọn hắn nếm đến lẫn nhau máu hương vị. Dục vọng lửa lần nữa dấy lên.

Rên rỉ, thấp thở, Lôi Thần ngẩng đầu lên, mồ hôi cùng nước mắt cùng một chỗ nhỏ xuống, run tay đè tại trên bụng, phát giác sinh mệnh khí tức ngay tại hình thành.

Nếu như ngươi thật mang thai, Loki nói, ngươi đoán bị lưu vong chính là ngươi vẫn là ta?

Lôi Thần tiếng trầm trả lời hắn, rất nhanh ngươi sẽ biết.

Loki từ trong lời nói phát giác được cái gì, nhìn xem Thor, huynh trưởng của hắn, hiện tại cưỡi vượt ở trên người hắn Lôi Thần, cái này mang theo lựa chọn tự do, tại dựa theo mình muốn đến tra tấn mình thần —— Cái này cùng hắn giống nhau lại hoàn toàn khác biệt tồn tại, cái này bỉ ngạn tuyệt đối người, tự mãn, siêu việt thời gian, thường ngày tư tưởng cùng kinh nghiệm phạm trù không cách nào nắm chắc, căn bản không cần ngoại vật đến bổ sung hoặc tăng lên hắn tự thân vĩnh hằng tự mãn hoàn mỹ tính thần ——

Tương lai một ngày nào đó bọn hắn có thể sẽ bất hoà, cũng có thể sẽ giết chết lẫn nhau. Loki nghĩ, hiện tại có lẽ bọn hắn sẽ còn bị cùng một chỗ ném ra. Nhưng mặc kệ như thế nào, tại cái này một giây bên trong, Lôi Thần chân chính yêu mình. Loki bởi vậy không đồng dạng, hắn bị loại này đáng sợ yêu chọn trúng. Hắn không biết làm sao. Nếu như có thể, chỉ là nếu như, nếu như hắn có thể vĩnh viễn yêu hắn? Hoặc là, nếu như hắn có thể hận hắn? Đây chẳng phải là so yêu muốn càng tới lâu dài, càng kịch liệt cùng tươi sáng sao? Phảng phất là bị thiểm điện đánh trúng, Loki lần thứ nhất ý thức được, mọi người yêu hắn, không chỉ bởi vì hắn nhân từ, hắn cường đại, cũng bởi vì hắn lãnh khốc. Cái này lãnh khốc là phi nhân thế đẹp.

Tế đàn bên trên cái cuối cùng tế phẩm chi hỏa tại quang huy của thần bên trong chậm rãi dập tắt.

Loki quyết tâm thao hắn, hôn hắn, vuốt ve hắn, im lặng khóc lên. Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến mình giết chết những người phàm tục kia thời điểm.

Các ngươi lập tức sẽ chết đi. Lúc ấy hắn dạng này tuyên cáo, nhưng có lẽ các ngươi có thể cuối cùng tưởng tượng một chút, tưởng tượng nhiều năm sau, các ngươi sẽ từ mình mộng trên thân nhận ra thần đến, từ các ngươi trong tuyệt vọng nhận ra thần mỉm cười đến, xuyên thấu qua các ngươi sỉ nhục nhận ra thần vĩ đại đến, giống như hài nhi xuyên thấu qua chưa mở mắt ra da nhận ra thế giới chân diện mục đến.

Ta mong ước bị ngươi chỗ yêu đều chết cùng bất hủ. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Lôi Thần con mắt, cặp kia vạn vật cũng sẽ không ở trong đó dừng lại, đối xử như nhau mà nhìn xem tất cả mọi người mắt xanh, tự nhủ —— Đi thôi, đi hủy diệt đi. Rơi vào vĩnh sinh thần trong tay là đáng sợ *. Hoang ngôn chi thần, vì cái này hoang ngôn mà chết đi, nó là thật sự lý còn đẹp.

* Thánh kinh Do Thái sách Chương 10: Chương 31:

Cũ mộng nhắc lại KitschStatue  
Summary:

Khi đó bọt nước bay đâm vào sắc bén trên núi đá, cự lang răng nanh đồng dạng đâm nghiêng mà ra Hắc Nham bổ ra nước biển, nước biển rít lên lấy phản kích, phản quá khứ ăn mòn vách đá, để biển giáp nhô ra đi bộ phận càng thêm tiễu nhưng. Đại lục cùng hải dương giao giới điểm vốn là như vậy. Giống một đôi huynh đệ.  
Notes:

Cơ chùy, biến rắn play  
Work Text:  
Bọn hắn cắt ngươi tóc thời điểm ngươi khóc sao? Ra ngoài hiếu kì cùng chế nhạo, Loki hỏi như vậy.

Thor bất mãn vạch, ta lần trước khóc vẫn là mấy ngàn năm trước đâu.

Thật không có khóc? Bị cắt tóc, ngươi liền đóng vai không thành Nữ Võ Thần. Loki khoảng thời gian này không biết lần thứ mấy cười hắn ca ca tóc ngắn ngủn. Hắn ngâm tụng lên khi còn bé để Thor tâm trí hướng về cổ lão câu thơ, Valkyrie, gánh vác dũng khí hai cánh, sôi trào chiến đấu liệt huyết, lên cao, lên cao, thẳng đến quang huy điện...... Tay của hắn không quy củ chạm vào Thor cổ áo, lành lạnh đầu ngón tay chống đỡ tại ca ca bên gáy, tính trẻ con đâm hắn căng cứng cơ bắp.

Đều tại ngươi tại tát thẻ giả bộ như không biết ta.

Ngươi đi qua cũng nói ta là nhận nuôi. Loki bất mãn phàn nàn, ngươi ném đi trên người mình duy nhất có thể nhìn địa phương, còn ném đi ta và ngươi biên cùng một chỗ tóc.

Thor lại lộ ra loại kia ánh nắng đồng dạng nhiệt liệt ôn nhu mỉm cười, loại này cười giống như là đang nói mặc kệ ngươi làm cái gì ta cũng chờ ngươi về nhà, đệ đệ loại này lời nói ngu xuẩn. Nhưng lần này cũng mặc kệ dùng, Loki kiên định cho rằng lần này mình không có cố tình gây sự, mà lại phạm sai lầm chính là Thor.

Ta muốn trừng phạt ngươi. Hắn tuyên cáo.

Thor nhún nhún vai, cực kỳ tự nhiên nói tốt. Nhìn a, chính là loại này trời sinh, không chút nào giả mạo cũng không mượn cớ che đậy bao dung nhất làm cho Loki nổi nóng, cái này giống như là vĩnh viễn đã làm sai chuyện đều là không hiểu chuyện hắn, mà ca ca của mình vĩnh viễn dũng cảm kiên nghị, vĩnh viễn tích cực lạc quan, vĩnh viễn để cho người ta nhiệt huyết sôi trào.

Hắn xuẩn ca ca còn không biết đây là như thế nào trừng phạt.

Thor sẽ hối hận. Lại có lẽ sẽ không.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cởi đối phương quần áo, dinh dính cháo thân lấy. Hôn, hai khối mẫn cảm ướt át thịt tương hỗ ma sát, không có chút ý nghĩa nào lại là bị nhen lửa đệ nhất đám lửa. Loki nhìn xem ca ca chuyển hướng đùi, vững vàng quỳ gối trên người hắn, cúi đầu ôn nhu tự mình mình xương gò má. Nhìn xem Thor còn sót lại một con, màu băng lam con mắt, hắn cảm giác trong lòng vắng vẻ.

Hắn che giấu đồng dạng cúi đầu xuống, tiếp tục hôn đi, từ cái cổ liếm láp đến ca ca đầu vú, ngón tay rơi vào Thor một bên khác trước ngực xúc cảm tốt đẹp cơ bắp.

Mà Thor toàn bộ tiếp nhận, lỏng loẹt ôm bờ vai của hắn. Đây là bọn hắn nhất quán lên giường phương thức. Loki đều không nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên là làm sao bắt đầu, tựa như là hắn ca ca sợ mình làm bị thương hắn, do dự một hồi liền tiếp nhận ở phía dưới, sau đó cứ như vậy kéo dài xuống tới, thành lệ cũ. Không ai biết Asgard tân nhiệm Thần Vương mỗi lúc trời tối là thế nào tại dưới người hắn thô thở, cỗ kia mềm dẻo rắn chắc thân thể là thế nào bị một chút xíu mở ra, chiếm hữu, cuối cùng thời điểm cao trào tuổi trẻ thần chi liền sẽ cắn chặt hắn, có đôi khi thậm chí sẽ khống chế không nổi phóng xuất ra một điểm dòng điện, hữu lực cánh tay cơ bắp nâng lên, ngón tay gắt gao vạch lên đầu giường hoa văn trang sức, lúc kết thúc kia đã đầy đủ rắn chắc chất liệu liền sẽ lưu lại khe hở. Chắc hẳn toàn trí toàn năng Odin cũng sẽ không biết, Lôi Thần lần thứ nhất phát giác mình có thể không cần chùy khống chế lôi điện lại là trên giường.

Loki thích bức bách Thor kêu thành tiếng, kia là loại mang theo điểm si mê cùng sợ hãi thở dốc, còn có chút không biết làm sao mờ mịt, tựa như không biết nguyên lai mình còn có thể bị thao sâu như vậy. Hắn mặc dù làm cho không dễ nghe nhưng lại đủ mê người, có thể đem đối phương chinh phục dục trêu chọc đến cực hạn.

Loki nhẹ nhàng liếm hôn Thor trước ngực mềm mại đầu vú. Hắn núm vú là hơi lạnh, mềm mềm, bị kích thích đáng thương tại Loki trong miệng đứng thẳng, cứng đến nỗi giống khỏa ngâm ở trong nước nóng nửa hóa không thay đổi hoa quả đường. Thor khó chịu đem mu bàn tay chống đỡ tại lông mày xương bên trên, không có phát ra bất kỳ thanh âm, chỉ là lưng thẳng băng, cứng ngắc giống bị vô hình xiềng xích trói tại không trung.

Ngươi thích cái này. Loki nhẹ nói. Hắn tràn ngập thăm dò tâm địa dùng linh xảo ngân đầu lưỡi trêu chọc huynh trưởng của mình, dùng đầu lưỡi đâm vào sữa lỗ, thổi qua quầng vú, kia màu nhạt hai điểm rất nhanh liền bị chơi đến có chút sưng lên. Mà Thor vẫn là đóng chặt lại mắt,

Ta lần thứ nhất đụng nơi này thời điểm ngươi còn rất mâu thuẫn, hiện tại muốn lo lắng lại là lúc chiến đấu áo giáp có thể hay không mài đau nhức ngươi mẫn cảm núm vú. Loki lạnh buốt ngón tay vê động đã nóng đầu vú, có lẽ ta nên cho ngươi mặc một cái vòng, ngay ở chỗ này.

Thor từ trong cổ họng biệt xuất một câu khàn khàn phản đối, vậy ta liền cũng cho ngươi mặc một cái. Hắn hữu lực bàn tay thuận đệ đệ bụng dưới mò xuống đến, sắc tình nhào nặn Loki đã phồng lên hạ thể, ở chỗ này.

Loki trả thù là dùng răng nhẹ nhàng cắn hắn một ngụm. Thor hít vào một hơi, một chút nhói nhói sau, giống như đã rách da đầu vú run rẩy lập đến cao hơn, sau đó tại càng thêm quá phận véo lấy bên trong đau đớn hóa thành tê tê dại dại khoái cảm.

Ngươi biết không, ta thật cao hứng ngươi còn nhớ rõ tám tuổi thời điểm sự tình.

Ngươi biết chúng ta cũng sẽ không quên...... Ngô! Dính lấy dầu bôi trơn ngón tay sắc tình vuốt ve qua Thor khe mông, cường ngạnh đem một đốt ngón tay thò vào giấu ở hai đùi ở giữa đóng chặt lỗ nhỏ. Cùng nó nói là nhục thể khoái cảm, không bằng nói là tâm lý nhân tố, hắn sớm thành thói quen tính sự tình ca ca một mực không có được an ủi qua âm hành đã sớm cứng rắn, đỉnh chảy ra dính trượt trước dịch, giống như hắn kích thước khả quan, lại tìm không thấy một cái huyệt động có thể ấm áp mình trụ thể đáng thương đứng thẳng trong không khí. Cái này không có gì, chủ nhân của nó sẽ có được tốt hơn.

Muốn hay không đến ôn lại một chút?

Loki lộ ra hắn đùa ác lúc đặc thù cái chủng loại kia mỉm cười.

Thor cảm giác được một cây trơn ướt, âm lãnh đồ vật cuốn lấy bắp đùi của mình. Hắn cứng ngắc tại nơi đó, cứ như vậy đùi chuyển hướng, núm vú cùng âm hành đồng dạng cứng đến nỗi phát đau nhức, dâm đãng không chịu nổi quỳ gối đệ đệ trên thân, trong cổ họng gạt ra một tiếng ngột ngạt rên rỉ. Là một con rắn. Một con rắn ở trên người hắn ——

Không, hắn nhịn không được cúi đầu xuống nhìn, lại phát hiện là Loki đem nửa người dưới của mình biến thành rắn bộ dáng.

Hắn đáng yêu đệ đệ thật đúng là một cái hồi ức vỡ nát cơ.

Cây kia đuôi rắn tinh tế cuối cùng linh hoạt khuấy động lấy hắn hiện ra ửng hồng bắp đùi, vừa bị qua loa khai thác qua cửa huyệt. Thor gấp rút hô hấp, không có cự tuyệt nó chậm rãi thò vào mình bởi vì khẩn trương mà khép kín lối vào, lấy sắp đem đệ đệ mình bả vai bóp nát cường độ ôm hắn.

Đuôi rắn cuối cùng phẩm chất còn rất quan tâm. Rất nhanh liền không phải. Hắn có thể cảm giác được thân thể của mình tại bị banh ra, bị dị vật chiếm hết. Nó rốt cục ngừng, tại Thor lông mày nhíu chặt, cảm giác mình muốn bị chống đỡ nát trước một giây. Nó cực kỳ sắc tình chậm rãi rút ra, huỳnh lục thân rắn kề cận cùng mồ hôi xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ dâm dịch, rốt cục sắp rút lui thời điểm vừa hung ác đâm đi vào một đoạn, bức ra Thor một tiếng ngắn ngủi thét lên. Cái này ngọt ngào hình phạt một mực kéo dài mấy chục lần, thẳng đến Thor đùi bủn rủn gần như sắp phải quỳ không được, khe mông mở rộng, cửa huyệt non mịn nếp uốn bị trơn nhẵn chống đỡ bình, run rẩy ngậm chặt giữa đùi trưởng thành nữ tính thủ đoạn lớn như vậy đuôi rắn.

Thor vì gian phòng bên trong dâm mỹ tiếng nước mà bên tai đỏ bừng, màu sáng lông mi theo xả ra cắm vào tiết tấu run rẩy, mờ mịt mắt xanh nhìn xem dưới thân chính thao lấy đệ đệ của hắn, bày biện cơ bắp đường cong trôi chảy eo tuyến, hé mở lấy miệng không biết mình là muốn rên rỉ vẫn là thở dốc lại hoặc là muốn cắn gấp bờ môi không phát ra cái gì xấu hổ thanh âm.

Loki rút ra đuôi rắn.

Cái này khiến Thor ngơ ngác nhìn đệ đệ của mình, đây là như thế chân thành mê mang, thật giống như vô số lần đều sẽ bị Loki biến tiểu xà lừa gạt đến, coi như nói cho hắn biết hắn sẽ bị đâm một đao, sẽ bị hung hăng thao bên trên dừng lại, thao đến thét lên cầu xin tha thứ, hắn vẫn là sẽ reo hò một tiếng, nhặt lên con rắn kia.

Loki yêu cực kỳ hắn điểm ấy. Có đôi khi cũng hận điểm ấy.

Đừng nóng vội, hắn an ủi mình ca ca, ngươi sẽ có được tốt hơn.

Hắn không có tiếp xúc hạ thân ma pháp. Loài rắn bộ phận sinh dục, như thế cực đại hai cây bộ phận sinh dục lộ ra toàn bộ diện mạo, cũng cùng một chỗ đâm vào Thor đã hợp không kín cửa huyệt. Thor phát giác được có cái gì không đúng, khó khăn quay đầu trông thấy hai cây —— Thoạt nhìn như là cái gì cán dài trạng vũ khí hạng nặng đồ chơi. Không sợ hãi Lôi Thần cơ hồ là bị dọa đến co rụt lại, nhàn nhạt ngậm vào một điểm đỉnh tiểu huyệt hung hăng toát hút, cũng có chút giống là tại vi phạm chủ nhân nguyện vọng, đối sắp gặp như thế nào đối đãi lòng mang chờ mong.

Đừng như vậy, Thor khẩn cầu đệ đệ của mình, cái này quá ——

Quá dễ chịu? Vẫn là quá đau? Loki đuôi rắn quấn lên Thor eo, linh xảo phần đuôi thuận hắn cơ bắp hình dáng ngứa phác hoạ, từng chút từng chút thi lực đem Thor ấn xuống.

Trướng, Thor con kia còn sót lại con mắt bây giờ nhìn lại giống Asgard trời xanh bao phủ sương sớm....... Rất trướng. Hắn tay run rẩy cách đuôi rắn đụng chạm mình giống như đã nâng lên đến bụng dưới, bệnh trạng chướng bụng làm cho hắn cảm giác linh hồn của mình đang bị cưỡng ép khảm tiến ngoại vật. Hắn hé mở lấy miệng, tất cả từ ngữ lại đều ngạnh tại trong cổ họng.

Đừng sợ, Loki nhỏ vụn hôn hắn, hôn hắn mất đi con mắt, hôn hắn chảy xuống mồ hôi bả vai, liền cùng khi còn bé đồng dạng, ta đâm vào ngươi. Hắn đè thấp tiếng nói, độc xà thổ tín đồng dạng tại con mồi của mình bên tai tuyên cáo, chỉ bất quá dùng chính là một thanh khác đao.

Thor không rảnh phản ứng hắn, chỉ cảm thấy cái hông của mình cùng bắp đùi đều nổi lên cùn đau nhức, loại đau này cùng trên chiến trường thụ thương không giống, là từ thể nội lan tràn ra, hỗn tạp thơm ngọt khoái cảm cùng đến chậm xấu hổ. Hắn khó khăn thở hào hển, cố gắng thích ứng cưỡng ép nhét vào mình trong mông đít hai cây âm hành, thậm chí cảm giác mình hơi động đậy liền sẽ bị toàn bộ xé thành hai nửa, toàn thân giống mới từ trong nước vớt lên đồng dạng ướt đẫm.

Đừng nhúc nhích...... Thor khó được thái độ khiêm nhường khẩn cầu hắn, trước đừng nhúc nhích......

Loki câu lên loại kia đã từng ý cười, để Thor cho dù ở choáng váng trạng thái cũng cảm thấy không lành cười. Một trận mất trọng lượng cảm giác —— Loki đuôi rắn vòng quanh hắn, đem hắn từ kia hai cây trên âm hành nhấc lên, treo giữa không trung, hai chân miễn cưỡng điểm. Thor đầu óc quay cuồng, dầu bôi trơn hoặc là cái gì khác chất lỏng sền sệt từ đã không cách nào hảo hảo khép lại cửa huyệt sắc tình nhỏ xuống đến, sau đó hắn bị buông ra một điểm, ướt át quy đầu đỉnh tiến hắn khe mông, nhàn nhạt không có vào cửa huyệt lại rút ra, vòng quanh vòng đùa bỡn nơi đó non mịn thịt mềm.

Loki buông lỏng ra đuôi rắn.

—— Thor là thật nói không ra lời, hắn đã bủn rủn bẹn đùi bản quỳ không được, cứ như vậy dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn run rẩy rẩy nuốt vào kia hai cây đáng sợ âm hành, hai chân giang rộng ra ngồi tại Loki đuôi rắn bên trên, khe mông đụng chạm lấy trơn ướt vảy rắn.

Loki động, một lần lại một lần nặng nề mà đi lên đỉnh thời điểm, Thor rốt cục kêu lên tiếng. Vậy căn bản không nhuyễn nị, cũng không ngọt ngào, càng giống là mang hạt muối gió biển, hoặc là phí công gào thét Thiểm Lôi. Hắn thật bị thao thấu, cơ bắp rõ ràng trần trụi thân thể là cường tráng như vậy hữu lực, liền liền thừa nhận hung ác lúc đều nhìn vẫn là lực cùng đẹp dung hợp, nhưng hắn ánh mắt lại mang theo khó xử chỉ trích, thật giống như đang trách cứ đối phương tại sao muốn như thế dùng sức, tại sao muốn nhanh như vậy, tại sao muốn sâu như vậy. Trên thực tế hắn nhìn tùy thời muốn đem đệ đệ của mình giơ lên hung hăng ném ra.

Khoái cảm không ngừng kéo lên, hắn đứt quãng rên rỉ, rốt cục tại một cái dùng sức va chạm bên trong bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, cứng rắn đến thấy đau âm hành đem tinh dịch phun ra tại mình lồng ngực cùng trên cằm. Nước mắt của hắn tràn ra hốc mắt. Nhưng hắn thậm chí...... Thậm chí nhìn căn bản không có ý thức được mình khóc, toàn thân cơ bắp căng cứng, lưng thẳng tắp, nắm chặt dưới thân ga giường vô ý thức khóc thút thít, màu sáng lông mi bị nước mắt thấm ướt, chật vật không chịu nổi lại mỹ lệ dị thường. Loki bị tư thế này lấy lòng, đem ca ca ôm càng chặt, một lần cuối cùng hung hăng đỉnh độ sâu chỗ, bắn vào trong cơ thể hắn.

Kia hai cây mang cho hắn vô thượng vui vẻ cùng thống khổ âm hành chân chính rút ra thời điểm, Thor có thể triệu hoán lôi điện ngón tay run nhè nhẹ, cẩn thận đụng chạm lấy bị quá nhiều tinh dịch quán chú mà trướng lên bụng dưới, thậm chí cảm thấy đem nhét vào thân thể của mình một bộ phận sinh sinh túm ra đi khó chịu.

Hắn đột nhiên liền nghĩ đến khi còn bé cùng Loki cùng một chỗ vụng trộm thăm dò thế giới các ngõ ngách, bọn hắn luôn luôn hoặc là lẫn nhau đánh hoặc là cùng đi đánh người khác lại hoặc là ai bị người khác đánh sau đó lại liên thủ đánh trở về. Có một ngày như vậy, bọn hắn quấn ở cùng một chỗ lăn tiến rừng cây, hai người con mắt đều bầm tím, xương sườn cũng ẩn ẩn làm đau, nhưng vẫn là đều nghĩ nắm chặt nắm đấm đạp nát đối phương răng cửa.

Sau đó bọn hắn không hẹn mà cùng nghe được tiếng sóng biển.

Cho nên bọn họ dừng lại đánh lộn, cùng một chỗ xuyên qua rừng cây, thấy được biển cả. Khi đó bọt nước bay đâm vào sắc bén trên núi đá, cự lang răng nanh đồng dạng đâm nghiêng mà ra Hắc Nham bổ ra nước biển, nước biển rít lên lấy phản kích, phản quá khứ ăn mòn vách đá, để biển giáp nhô ra đi bộ phận càng thêm tiễu nhưng. Đại lục cùng hải dương giao giới điểm vốn là như vậy. Giống một đôi huynh đệ.

Thor nhẹ nhàng để bàn tay khoác lên đệ đệ trên gáy, Loki đã biến trở về nguyên dạng, hiện tại bọn hắn trầm mặc nhìn nhau. Ta vừa rồi giống như nghe được sóng biển. Hắn nói.

Loki cười, ta cũng là.

Bọn hắn trao đổi một cái hôn, vì biển cả, vì lục địa, là muốn lái về phía, không biết tinh hà.

Cả đời cầm tù KitschStatue  
Summary:

Có lẽ vẻn vẹn đi yêu là không thể giải quyết vấn đề, hoặc là nói đây mới là vấn đề bản thân.  
Notes:

* Nhân loại cơ x Nhân ngư chùy hạn chế cấp truyện cổ tích, có như vậy một chút cầm tù cùng làm tiểu mụ  
Work Text:  
Loki ngay tại kế hoạch một trận mưu sát. Mưu sát, hắn đối cái này thế nhưng là xe nhẹ đường quen. Cái từ này phía sau cất giấu cả một cái logic dây xích. Mê luyến, căm hận, thủ đoạn, không giết chết người nào đó liền lấy không đến vật mình muốn, không hủy đi cái nào đó tồn tại liền không thể đoạt lại linh hồn của mình.

Loki từ nhỏ đã biết, tòa thành dưới mặt đất cất giấu một cái bí mật, bí mật này cùng kia âm trầm lão quốc vương mỗi lúc trời tối đi nơi nào có quan hệ.

Một ngày nào đó đêm khuya, vua của tuổi trẻ tử tránh thoát thủ vệ, đi theo lão quốc vương vòng qua san sát giám thị tháp, mở ra từng đạo nặng nề cửa đá cơ quan. Đây là có thể tưởng tượng, bí mật kiểu gì cũng sẽ bị để lộ, hôm nay hoặc sáng trời, cái nào đó ban ngày hoặc cái nào đó đêm tối, cái này tất nhiên là muốn phát sinh, hoặc sớm hoặc muộn, hắn tất nhiên sẽ như cái cứu vớt công chúa dũng sĩ, cuối cùng tìm tới kia tầng dưới chót tù phạm.

Loki xích lại gần, phát hiện lại có trầm thấp khàn khàn, để cho người ta đỏ mặt tai nóng tiếng thở dốc ẩn ẩn từ môn bên kia truyền tới. Hiện tại bí mật nhiễm lên tình sắc khí tức. Có lẽ ở chỗ này chính là tương lai vương hậu. Loki chưa hề biết mẹ của mình là ai, hắn hiện tại có loại kỳ diệu dự cảm, rõ ràng chính mình có lẽ vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không biết.

Hắn cẩn thận kéo ra một đạo tinh tế khe cửa, hướng vào phía trong thăm dò, một giây sau liền là nhìn thấy cảnh tượng ngốc tại chỗ.

Hắn hoàn toàn đoán sai, lão quốc vương riêng tư gặp không phải cái gì bí mật tình nhân, hoặc là nói, vậy căn bản không phải người —— Quái vật kia nửa người trên là cái chiến sĩ, có được loá mắt tóc vàng, thân thể cường tráng, đường cong ưu mỹ cơ bắp hình dáng, nhưng từ bụng nhỏ bắt đầu, có lân phiến hướng phía dưới lan tràn, lôi ra một đầu tia chớp đuôi cá.

Đây là đầu nhân ngư.

Vua của tuổi trẻ tử nghĩ đến không buồn không lo tuổi thơ, nghĩ đến trong biển nhân ngư chuyện thần thoại xưa. Hoang đường trong lời đồn, những cái kia ở tại đáy biển thần minh có thể đưa tới gió bạo kích chìm thuyền đánh cá, thút thít thời điểm nước mắt thậm chí có thể biến thành trân châu, mạo phạm bọn hắn người nhất định được biển cả nguyền rủa.

Loki đột nhiên minh bạch vì cái gì lão quốc vương sớm tại dòng dõi xuất sinh trước liền tu lên cao cao đê chắn sóng.

Hắn hẳn là quay người rời đi. Nhưng hắn giống như là bị cái gì níu chặt linh hồn, thậm chí một dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt liền sẽ cảm thấy trong lòng buồn bực đến khó chịu. Thế là vua của tuổi trẻ tử cứ như vậy chăm chú nhìn cái này bị khóa ở hoàng cung lòng đất nhân ngư, nhìn thấy mình trên danh nghĩa phụ thân cầm một cây to dài đáng sợ nhân tạo tính khí, đâm vào nhân ngư không sai biệt lắm ở vào bắp đùi vị trí kia nhỏ hẹp ướt át sinh sản nứt.

Thật lợi hại đâu, tất cả đều tiến vào a. Hắn nghe được lão quốc vương nói, ngươi quả nhiên sinh ra chính là muốn làm kỹ nữ, đừng lại làm cái gì trong biển thần. Ta muốn ngươi ở chỗ này, chỉ thích một mình ta, hoặc là hận ta cũng có thể.

Nhân ngư cũng không trả lời, chỉ là bởi vì khoái cảm thấp giọng thở hào hển, nặng nề vòng cổ bên trên treo xích sắt hoa hoa tác hưởng, liền vây đuôi đều sảng khoái đến run rẩy, theo va chạm tần suất cuộn lên một điểm lại triển khai, nước mắt sớm đã chảy mặt mũi tràn đầy. Cái đuôi của hắn không giống Loki trong tưởng tượng linh hoạt như vậy, nhìn kỹ sẽ phát hiện có hai cái tia chớp đinh thép đính tại hắn bên eo xương hông vị trí, tước đoạt nhân ngư vẫy đuôi năng lực. Hiện tại, tối thiểu nhất truyền ngôn một trong có thể bị chứng ngụy, trên mũi châm không có thiên sứ, nhân ngư nước mắt cũng sẽ không biến thành trân châu.

Lão quốc vương cúi người thân mật đi hôn nhân ngư chóp mũi, kêu gọi nhân ngư danh tự Thor. Cái này lão hồ đồ vô dụng âm hành mềm nhũn buông thõng, chỉ có thể vô ích cực khổ lề mề đối phương căng cứng bụng dưới. Loki đột nhiên ý thức được, tại nhân ngư bên người, người xấu xí, khô kiệt, già yếu là thân bất do kỷ.

Đêm hôm đó, vua của tuổi trẻ tử mơ tới tinh bầy ở trong trời đêm thiêu đốt, mơ tới cặp kia mắt xanh.

Nhân ngư còn chưa trở thành lão quốc vương vương hậu, vương quốc liền đổi chủ nhân, bí mật người nắm giữ cũng phụ chết tử kế. Hắn đi gặp mình tù phạm, rút ra tại nhân ngư thể nội khảm không biết bao nhiêu năm đinh dài, tựa như vì long trọng mưu sát mở bình một chi rượu mới. Thor nhìn xem tuổi trẻ quốc vương, cặp kia mắt xanh thật giống như đã biết được hết thảy, khoan thứ hôn hắn cái trán, tia chớp đuôi cá đảo qua Loki đầu gối.

Loki còn nhớ rõ những cái kia được như nguyện thời gian, sinh mệnh tựa hồ là một trận vĩnh viễn không kết thúc thịnh yến, đêm khuya tối thui, nhóm lửa ngọn nến có được hoa hồng sắc vầng sáng. Lão quốc vương còn lại hết thảy suy yếu tàn lụi đồ vật đều bị nhân loại mới tinh sinh mệnh quét sạch, bọn hắn ăn ý giống là gặp lại tình nhân, chỉ cần một cái đối mặt, một ngón tay nhọn chạm nhau, cột sống đã vượt qua điện run rẩy, không chút nào chống cự bị cuốn vào cơn bão táp này bên trong, làm lấy kia cực hạn chuyện vui, bờ môi đều bị mút đến tê dại, linh hồn vui vẻ đến giống như là đều muốn vọt tới trên tầng mây, thăng nhập kim sắc quang huy bên trong.

Loki vui vẻ đến nổi cơn điên, lại ghen ghét giống muốn nổi điên, vì cái gì ngươi không sớm một chút liền yêu ta đây? Ngươi tại sao muốn nghe lão gia hỏa kia, nhiều năm như vậy đều ở chỗ này không đi?

Chúng ta có cái ước định. Thor nói, ta muốn tuân thủ lời hứa của ta.

Có lẽ chúng ta cũng nên có cái ước định...... Chỉ cần ngươi vẫn yêu ta, ngươi liền không thể rời đi ta.

Thor cười lên, nhìn xem Loki tựa như nhìn xem tranh đoạt đại nhân lực chú ý hài tử, sau đó dứt khoát đáp ứng.

Loki đối đầu hắn sáng màu băng lam con mắt, nhếch miệng ba, lại nuốt xuống không nói ra miệng, chỉ là khô cằn nói ngươi trả lời thật sự là thành khẩn, thậm chí căn bản không mang theo suy nghĩ.

Ngươi không nên cùng ta định ra cái ước định kia. Về sau Loki nhấc lên cái này luôn luôn ti tiện may mắn lấy, trên miệng lại nói, ngươi tất cả lựa chọn đều tại đem mình trở nên càng bi thảm hơn, ngươi sinh ra tự do, đại khái có thể rời đi.

Lúc ấy Thor nhìn xem người trước mặt, chỉ là bình tĩnh nói: Vậy ngươi tại sao muốn khóc đâu?

Loki mở to hai mắt ý đồ để nước mắt rụt về lại, nguyền rủa cái này người đáng chết đồ biển xuống tới chính là khắc hắn, thật không biết ai mới là nước khác trong mắt chủy độc lòng dạ ác độc ngân đầu lưỡi, nói nói lại nghẹn ngào: Ngươi muốn chỉ thích một mình ta.

Thor cũng không đáp ứng, chỉ là phụ thân đi hôn hắn. Tại nhân ngư trong con ngươi, Loki thấy được cái bóng của mình, tuổi trẻ quốc vương đã chẳng phải trẻ, dù còn không tính già, nhưng chỉ cần qua hai mươi năm nữa, cũng liền đến lão quốc vương chết mất thời điểm tuổi tác. Loki không thể ức chế bắt đầu sợ hãi. Hắn đã từng lấy vì chỉ cần còn yêu nhau, hoặc là nói chỉ cần không còn đi yêu, hắn là có thể giết chết hắn, là có thể quay về bình thường, là có thể từ trong gió lốc toàn thân trở ra...... Hiện tại hắn đột nhiên minh bạch, có lẽ vẻn vẹn đi yêu là không thể giải quyết vấn đề...... Hoặc là nói đây mới là vấn đề bản thân.

Mặc kệ là người vẫn là nhân ngư, đều nhất định muốn trả giá đắt mới có thể có đến yêu. Lại về sau, hắn nói như vậy, đem đinh dài đinh tiến Thor thân thể, mà nhân ngư thương hại hôn hắn dính đầy máu tươi tay. Loki nhìn xem hắn, tựa như trước đó vô số lần như thế, từ nhân ngư trong mắt nhìn thấy mình. Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện mình cùng lão quốc vương vậy mà như thế giống nhau.

Hắn giống như là bị hôn bị phỏng giống như trốn bán sống bán chết, quăng bên trên cửa nhà lao sau bị rút xương đầu tê liệt trên mặt đất, phía sau lưng chống đỡ lấy lạnh lẽo cứng rắn cửa sắt, nhìn xem máu trên tay mình...... Rất nhanh hắn cũng sẽ song mi vặn vẹo, mí mắt nông rộng, hai gò má thư giãn, khuôn mặt rời rạc treo ở xương cốt bên trên. Có lẽ hắn về sau sẽ đi tìm kiếm trường sinh vu thuật, có lẽ hắn sẽ dùng tà ác ma pháp tạo một cái sinh mà không có mẫu thân hài tử, đứa bé kia sẽ tiếp tục gánh vác tội của hắn, đem trên trời kim sắc hồn linh cầm tù trên mặt đất.

Hắn cuối cùng khuất phục, tình trạng kiệt sức, không thể làm gì vô kế khả thi thừa nhận mình tất nhiên thất bại. Hắn chỉ là người, chỉ làm người mà tồn tại, không thể thoát khỏi, đây là ngạt thở, là không thể tha thứ. Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ hắn là có thể đi yêu vận mệnh —— Có như vậy một nháy mắt, Loki gần như sắp muốn quay người mở cửa, khẩn cầu Thor nhanh kết thúc đây hết thảy đi, tốt nhất đưa tới kia trong thần thoại phong bạo, để nước biển phá tan đê chắn sóng, từ mỗi một phiến cửa sổ tràn vào núi này đỉnh tiểu quốc, để mặt biển cùng hoàng cung đỉnh nhọn ngang bằng mới tốt.

Cái này vĩnh viễn tù phạm ép buộc mình ngẩng đầu, nước mắt nhưng vẫn là lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi xuống. Xuyên thấu qua nước mắt, hắn nhìn thấy song sắt bên ngoài mơ hồ ánh trăng cùng sao trời. Bọn chúng ánh sáng nhạt tựa như Thor bất hủ sinh mệnh đồng dạng vĩnh hằng, giống nhau nhiều năm trước linh hồn của hắn bị dẫn đốt ngày đó.

Không người thừa nhận KitschStatue  
Summary:

Chen chúc tàu điện, hư thối đầm lầy gió nóng bên trong, đây là thần ban cho một lát giải thoát, hắn đem cho tất cả mọi người tại một trạm đến một cái khác đứng ở giữa lấy được toàn bộ vui vẻ.  
Notes:

* Tàu điện play  
* Thuần xe, người qua đường NTR, mười phần quá phận, cẩn thận khi đi vào Có nâng lên một chút xíu cơ chùy  
Work Text:  
Thông Phong hệ thống xảy ra vấn đề. Hiện tại những này tàu điện bên trên người ngay tại cách một tầng sắt lá mỏng bị ban ngày thiêu đốt. Chỉ cần đủ cẩn thận, ánh mắt xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ thủy tinh thoáng hướng phía dưới, các hành khách liền có thể phát hiện sơn tại thân xe quảng cáo đã bị phơi phai màu. Phai màu việc này có thể là phát sinh ở một cái nào đó buổi chiều, cùng hôm nay không khác chút nào buổi chiều. Không ai sẽ để ý, dạng này buổi chiều còn sẽ có vô cùng vô tận cái.

Những sự tình này cũng không đáng kể. Mồ hôi cùng bốc hơi nhiệt khí rất nhanh để cho người ta trước mắt mơ hồ, thế là vô số ánh mắt xuyên thấu qua bóng nhẫy thấu kính dùng sức trừng mắt màn hình điện thoại di động, tranh thủ đem bọn nó nhìn càng thêm rõ ràng một điểm. Loại này tập thể mộng du bầu không khí hạ, không có người để ý chiếc này tàu điện phát sinh trong góc cái gì. Trong xe đoạn, cái nào đó nam nhân ngay tại từ một cái tương đối khoáng đạt khu vực chen đến một cái khác, mục tiêu minh xác, không thối lui chút nào: Toa xe cuối cùng, đứng tại nơi hẻo lánh một cái tóc vàng nam nhân. Không khôi giáp áo choàng, giống nhân loại bình thường đồng dạng người mặc áo sơmi quần dài thậm chí còn lấy đón xe điện —— Đóa này đống rác bên trên cúc vạn thọ, Lôi Thần Thor.

Hắn rốt cục đứng tại Thor Phía sau, làm bộ là ngẫu nhiên đụng phải vị này thần bên cạnh eo. Không có hồ nghi cùng phản cảm, Thor Thậm chí khéo hiểu lòng người xê dịch vị trí.

Ban sơ thành công bên trong có một loại hoàn toàn dị hoá vui vẻ. Cái này khiến cho hắn, này nhân loại bên trong nhỏ bé một cái như thế khát vọng mạo phạm thần cũng bị thần hủy diệt. Giống như là bị cái gì lực lượng thôi động, hắn vươn tay.

Ngón tay của hắn ấm áp hữu lực, tại bên hông cực suồng sã cọ xát mấy lần, chuyển tới trước ngực, lòng bàn tay cọ qua Lôi Thần quần áo hạ mềm mại đầu vú.Thor Chỉ là cứng một chút, liền giả bộ như cái gì cũng không có phát sinh đồng dạng, thẳng đến mình núm vú tại sắc tình nhào nặn sau hoàn toàn cứng rắn, có thể tại trên áo sơ mi đỉnh ra hai cái khiến người xấu hổ điểm nhỏ, cũng từ đầu đến cuối trầm mặc an tĩnh đứng ở đằng kia, bộ dáng kia thậm chí có chút buồn cười, chắc hẳn không có cái gì người xa lạ đối với hắn làm cái này. Thế là vị này vĩ đại thần cứ như vậy đứng tại chỗ, mang theo không thể tưởng tượng nổi chân thành cùng chờ chất ngang nhau dâm đãng, cái này đà điểu tại hạt cát bên ngoài giữ lại một con kỳ quái mở to con mắt...... Có lẽ còn có bờ mông.

Trầm mặc một từ vẫn là một thanh âm.si——len——ce, càng che càng lộ, dùng ngôn ngữ bản thân đến tưởng tượng một loại hoàn toàn tương phản nhận biết cùng đáp lại. Tiết thần giả cũng không thể dự đoán Lôi Thần có thể hay không tiếp tục trầm mặc xuống dưới, nhưng ít ra hắn có thể tưởng tượng tiếp xuống mình nên làm như thế nào. Dựa theo kế hoạch, vị này bị Tà Thần thuê đại hành giả vốn định dùng dưới xe lắp đặt bom đến uy hiếp Lôi Thần đi vào khuôn khổ, lại không nghĩ rằng căn bản không cần mở miệng.

Hắn vốn cho là mình sẽ bị giết chết. Có thể tưởng tượng, về sau mỗi đến ngày mưa dầm còn sẽ có thiểm điện bổ ra phần mộ của hắn. Nhưng là, có ai có thể biết, vị này giáng lâm nhân gian thần đúng là so tất cả mọi người trong tưởng tượng còn muốn càng ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt đâu...... Cái này kinh người thuận lợi làm cho nam nhân không còn khẩn trương. Hắn thong dong, đối mặt trước mắt thần, cái này đã là thuận theo người ảo tưởng mà giáng lâm, liền lẽ ra đến thực hiện hắn nguyện vọng thần. Tâm hắn an lý đến, tại cái này rực bỏng không nói gì ăn ý bên trong, quyết tâm đem những cái kia cực lạc ảo tưởng lớn mật thực tiễn tại vị này thần trên thân.

Hắn lồng ngực gần sát Thor Phía sau lưng, cẩn thận mà lấy tay chỉ thò vào Lôi Thần quần áo trong vạt áo, đầu ngón tay xúc cảm để hắn tưởng tượng đã xuất thần minh phần bụng cơ bắp sáng tỏ hình dáng. Cái này sắc tình vuốt ve từ bụng nhỏ hướng phía dưới, giống đầu rắn xẹt qua lá khô chồng, lưu lại nhu hòa, khiến người run rẩy vết tích. Thẳng đến cái tay này đụng phải đai lưng chụp, thò vào quần dài, cách một lớp mỏng manh thiếp thân quần áo chạm đến ấm áp tính khí, Lôi Thần như cũ một mực cầm chặt lấy bên cạnh thân tay vịn, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm dưới chân, cũng không có bất kỳ ngăn cản ý tứ. Cũng may hắn đứng tại một cái góc, người bên ngoài từ phía sau lưng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy đỏ bừng lỗ tai.

Hắn thật chạm đến Lôi Thần, hiện tại cỗ này thần khu ngay tại bởi vì hắn mà cứng ngắc run rẩy, như cái dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn tiểu biểu tử đồng dạng chờ hắn đi thao. Hiện tại hắn không muốn nhiều như vậy mà muốn càng nhiều. Hắn muốn để Lôi Thần cao trào.

Mạo phạm người tin tưởng mình tay sống được cho tốt, đáng giá Lôi Thần vì thế cứng rắn nóng bỏng, bụng dưới căng cứng. Chung quanh bọn họ đều là người, kia từng gương mặt một mỏi mệt, buồn ngủ. Chỉ có bọn hắn, bọn hắn là cái này trầm tĩnh trong biển người ám lưu phong điểm. Ngoài cửa sổ xe độc ác ánh nắng đã bị mây đen che đậy, tiếng sấm mơ hồ mang đến sắp tới chưa đến mưa to.

Hai trạm quá khứ.Thor Vừa lưu dài không lâu, rũ xuống bên tai tóc vàng đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt. Hắn hoàn mỹ ngăn cản càng không muốn ngăn cản cái tay này ngược lại thò vào mình sau huyệt. Kia hai ngón tay nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp lại không thể kháng cự cắm vào hắn nhiệt độ cao nhục huyệt, hiện lên cái kéo trạng chống ra chặt khít cửa huyệt, tình sắc ma sát co rúm, cuối cùng liền toa xe lay động hoàn chỉnh ngay ngắn không có vào. Hắn có thể cảm giác được cái mông của mình chính cắn chặt tay của đối phương chỉ, mà lại...... Mà lại hắn rõ ràng cảm thấy được, Loki Chính giấu ở chỗ đó nhìn xem mình.

Có lẽ đây chính là Loki Bày ra. Có lẽ chờ hắn trở lại bọn hắn cộng đồng nhà, Loki Sẽ bị tự mình mở ra trò chơi khí đến đỏ mắt.Thor Gần như sắp muốn khống chế không nổi mình rên rỉ, người xa lạ kia đốt ngón tay vừa vặn đè ép đến hắn mẫn cảm tuyến thể, cái này kích thích một loại nguội tê dại. Hắn bỏ mặc mình lọt vào người xa lạ này trong tay, có lẽ hắn sẽ bị bắn đầy một bụng. Có lẽ còn có người khác sẽ gia nhập...... Phóng túng cũng tốt, dung túng cũng được, huynh đệ của hắn Loki Cũng không ngại hắn thao người cùng bị thao, hắn càng không ngại Loki Phải chăng từ đó cản trở. Tại cái nào đó đêm tối, hết thảy ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau trầm mặc bất trung đều sẽ lấy điên cuồng làm ra đáp lại. Bọn hắn liền phải dạng này, không phải chơi cái tận hứng không thể.

Tiết thần giả rút ra ngón tay, thay đổi mình âm hành. Vừa cao trào qua một lần nhục huyệt bị triệt triệt để để nhồi vào, co quắp gian nan nuốt vào lạ lẫm âm hành, Lôi Thần nhịn không được kêu đau một tiếng —— Trận này nửa ép buộc tình hình bên trong, đây là Lôi Thần lần thứ nhất lên tiếng. Sẽ có hay không có người phát hiện đâu? Kẻ đầu têu nghĩ, phát hiện cái này bị thần quang chú ý nơi hẻo lánh? Nhưng nhìn xem vị này thần hiện tại bộ dáng —— Khi hắn đi xuống Thánh đàn, đi đến trước mặt ngươi, ai sẽ đối dạng này thân thể không động tâm đâu? Ai sẽ không nguyện ý đi thân cận hắn thậm chí dâng lên linh hồn của mình đâu? 

Hiện tại không có người chú ý bọn hắn, có lẽ có người chú ý, cũng có khả năng cái nào ẩn tàng người đứng xem muốn chia một chén canh. Chen chúc tàu điện, hư thối đầm lầy gió nóng bên trong, đây là thần ban cho một lát giải thoát, hắn đem cho tất cả mọi người tại một trạm đến một cái khác đứng ở giữa lấy được toàn bộ vui vẻ.

END

* Không người thừa nhận mình chưa hề túng dục —— Ovid 《 Yêu nghệ thuật 》, quyển thứ hai

Nhị trọng thân /DoppelgangerKitschStatue  
Summary:

Chúng ta cứ như vậy ra đời, cứ như vậy tồn tại. Đây chính là chúng ta yêu hình thức. Không chỉ là lẫn nhau tương liên, còn muốn lẫn nhau tranh đấu. Nhất định phải quyết ra thắng bại đến, đến cùng là ngươi thắng được ta, vẫn là ta thắng được ngươi, đây chính là chúng ta trò chơi logic.  
Notes:

Tiếp phục 1, nếu như không có ngoại địch xâm lấn tình huống dưới thăm tù!

*Doppelganger, tiếng Đức bên trong ý là hai người đồng hành, lại chỉ giấu ở mỗi người trong tâm linh một cái khác nhìn không thấy bản thân.  
* Ở trong chứa đối trần thế cự mãng tư thiết  
Work Text:  
Tại những cái kia thuộc về thám hiểm tuế nguyệt bên trong, tuổi trẻ huynh đệ hai người từng từng tới lục địa cuối cùng. Bọn hắn đứng tại trên đá ngầm trông về phía xa, gió biển rít lên xé nát sóng lớn, chạng vạng tối nước biển là đáng sợ xanh đen, thậm chí để cho người ta không phân rõ tanh nồng nước mạt là đến từ dưới chân vẫn là trên trời. Lúc ấy, Loki Còn không có chú ý tới sâm nhiên hơi lạnh đã đến từ dưới nước lại đến từ chính hắn, cũng không có chú ý tới bên người ngân lam sắc cỏ Diệp Nhân này thành băng, bị gió thổi tán, nát vì che ở ống tay áo bên trên lạnh bụi.

Lúc ấy hấp dẫn nhất Loki Chính là Thor Bộ kia mất hồn dáng vẻ: Huynh trưởng của hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm dưới chân nước biển, vô ý thức nắm chặt nắm đấm, giống như là bị cái gì chỗ mê hoặc lại có chỗ lo lắng, mới không có dứt khoát nhảy vào trong biển.

Hôm nay hắn lại làm cái này mộng. Tỉnh lại thời điểm Loki Còn nhớ rõ trong mộng Thor Con mắt. Cặp kia màu băng lam trong mắt, chính phản chiếu lấy quái vật dựng thẳng đồng: Truyền thuyết cố sự bên trong nhân vật lấy thần thoại diện mạo tái hiện, toàn bộ mặt biển bất quá có thể khó khăn lắm dung hạ nó to lớn đầu, hai vị tuổi trẻ thần tại trước mặt nó nhỏ đến giống hai con côn trùng.

Kia là Loki Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy a mộng Gia Đức, nhìn thấy gánh vác hủy diệt Thor Vận mệnh rắn.

Loki Chưa hề cùng bất luận kẻ nào đề cập tới hắn tại Thor Trong mắt nhìn thấy cảnh tượng. Kia là một đoạn mấy trăm năm cũng không bị quấy nhiễu qua hồi ức, đến mức về sau đương Loki Lần nữa trông thấy nó lúc, trong hoảng hốt cảm thấy thời không ngay tại thốt nhiên đụng vào nhau.

Biển sâu. Sóng lớn. Đại xà. Hủy diệt. Trùng sinh.Loki Một lần lại một lần nhìn thấy a mộng thêm đến. Về sau hắn biết kia là một cái khác nhìn không thấy bản thân. Nhiều xảo, vừa vặn hắn còn có một cái khác phó quái vật bộ dáng.

Bất luận cái gì ma pháp cũng không thể để nó hiện hình, trong gương cũng sẽ không ném xuống bóng dáng của nó, nhưng một cái khác bản thân mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều sẽ đứng tại người sau lưng, đem tư tưởng rót vào người trong đầu hoặc thẩm thấu nhập trong lòng của người ta. Mẫu thân từng nói, ta không có thật gặp qua loại vật này. Nhưng là...... Nếu có một ngày nó xuất hiện, không muốn bị nó khống chế.

Về sau Loki Phát hiện mẹ của hắn có một chút nói sai. Nếu như cái này hư giả nói mê vốn chính là đến từ nội tâm, đến từ hắn một bộ phận, ngươi làm như thế nào không bị nó khống chế đâu?——

Mộng tỉnh, Loki Mở to mắt, cùng Thor Ánh mắt gặp nhau.

Huynh trưởng của hắn, một bộ đấu bồng màu đen, tóc vàng trong bóng đêm lóe sáng giống là mang theo ánh nắng cùng một chỗ đến Lôi Thần, giống một tôn hoạt động pho tượng, chính cách nhà tù màn sáng nhìn xem hắn. Bây giờ nhìn thủ đi xa, vắng vẻ trong địa lao chỉ còn hai người bọn họ.

Đây cũng là ta lần đầu tiên tới. Tình trạng của ngươi nhìn cũng không tệ lắm.Thor Thái độ ôn hòa, loại này ôn hòa để Loki Cảm thấy tức giận.

Xem ra ngươi vụng trộm khóc qua, mới rốt cục chỉnh lý tốt tâm tình đến thăm ta cái này phạm nhân.Loki Giả trang ra một bộ thông cảm dáng vẻ, hướng huynh đệ của mình gật đầu thăm hỏi, ta thật không nghĩ đến nhanh như vậy liền có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, đổi tính Asgard vương tử, ra ngoài...... Hắn lười biếng kéo dài ngữ điệu, cùng trung đình người tình nghĩa, chủ trì chính nghĩa Thor. Tạm thời ta là ngươi tù nhân, điểm ấy là không sai. Cho nên ngươi tới nơi này là làm gì chứ?

Ta tới tìm ngươi là vì ngươi, Loki. Huynh trưởng của hắn nói, ta không phải đến hỏi tội. Ta chỉ là phát hiện...... Chúng ta quá lâu không có dạng này trao đổi qua.

Ngươi nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ cái gì đâu? Ta suy nghĩ nhiều phải là người có thể vì ngươi giải thích tội của ta, ngươi không phải không phải tới tìm ta không thể.Loki Cổ quái cười, có lẽ ngươi chỉ là quá tưởng niệm ta, có phải là?

Ta đương nhiên tưởng niệm ngươi.Thor, như thế đi thẳng đến không nói đạo lý Thor Thẳng thắn thừa nhận. Ngay tại mấy tháng trước ta còn tưởng rằng cũng không còn có thể nhìn thấy ngươi.

Hắn nói tiếp, hoàn toàn chính xác có rất nhiều người có thể vì ta từng kiện từng đầu tự thuật tội của ngươi. Ta rõ ràng minh bạch ngươi làm cái gì...... Nhưng ta vẫn cảm thấy ngươi có một mặt tốt. Ta nghĩ, ta được đến tìm ngươi tâm sự, huynh đệ của ta, ta muốn biết ngươi ý nghĩ, ta muốn biết ngươi đến tột cùng muốn cái gì.

Ta muốn cái gì? Ta muốn ngươi dứt khoát đem ta giết chết, lưu vong, đây không phải rất đơn giản sao? Ca ca của ta, dạng này ngươi liền rốt cuộc không cần tới đến địch nhân của mình trước mặt khẩn cầu, ngươi liền có thể bỏ rơi cái này gánh nặng ——'Nói cho ta, ngươi đến cùng muốn cái gì?' , a, Loki Bén nhọn chỉ trích, ta chỉ muốn muốn ngươi đừng có lại ôm quá khứ huyễn ảnh khóc sướt mướt, trực tiếp giết ta, sau đó ngồi lên vương vị của ngươi, hết thảy liền đều kết thúc!

Thor Chỉ là dùng loại kia kỳ quái để cho người ta không thoải mái ánh mắt nhìn hắn, nhìn từ bỏ trả lời.

Còn nhớ rõ con rắn kia sao?Loki Đột nhiên thay đổi chủ đề, ta đoán ngươi về sau vì cái này không tồn tại thần thoại tạo vật khổ não thật lâu. Hiện tại ngươi đã biết kia là ta —— Đừng như vậy nhát gan, vì cái gì đứng được xa như vậy, không rời ta gần một điểm đâu? Chẳng lẽ khoảng thời gian này tỉnh táo còn không có cho ngươi đối mặt hoang ngôn chi thần chân diện mục dũng khí sao?

Loki Nhìn chằm chặp trước mặt Thor, tỉnh táo nhìn hắn Thor, tựa như đây hết thảy cũng không đáng kể, cũng sẽ không tổn thương đến vĩ đại Lôi Thần —— Chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không rõ? Không rõ ta kỳ thật căn bản không có biến qua? Không rõ ta đến cùng muốn cái gì?

Hắn còn nghĩ mở miệng, lại bị bắt lấy lấy cổ tay.Loki Có một nháy mắt kinh ngạc. Hắn nhìn qua Thor——Thor Cánh tay đã thò vào bị ma pháp chế tạo ra không tồn tại cửa nhà lao, bắt lấy hắn thủ đoạn. Trong nháy mắt đó, phảng phất hằng tinh thăng lên, Loki Không nói ra miệng ngừng, tại bọn hắn da thịt chạm nhau một nháy mắt, hai người cơ hồ quên đi hô hấp.

Ta biết.Thor Thấp giọng nói, hắn mắt xanh chân thành tha thiết mà thẳng thắn, ta vẫn luôn biết đến.

Thời gian dừng lại, chỉ dựa vào thanh âm thôi động Loki Liền không nhịn được muốn hướng trước. Hắn giống như lại thấy được kia bọt biển lăn lộn hải dương, nhìn thấy đáng sợ quái vật mở mắt ra, lấy Loki Thị giác nhìn mình chằm chằm địch nhân lớn nhất.

Hắn nhìn xem Thor Từng bước một đi tới, vạch trần ma pháp này chế tạo trò vặt, đem quyền chủ động thu được trong tay mình, ngươi cũng minh bạch...... Ta là biết đến.

Loki Tuyệt vọng phát hiện mình bây giờ nhất định phải hôn Thor Không thể. Hắn không biết mình bờ môi ngoại trừ hôn bên ngoài còn có thể làm cái gì. Càng tuyệt vọng hơn chính là, Loki Phát hiện mình kỳ thật cũng là cái này cảnh ngộ cổ động người. Hắn ở chỗ này cái thùng rỗng kêu to phòng giam bên trong, rõ ràng tùy thời đều có thể rời đi, lại bị kia không thể thực hiện nguyện vọng cổ động, bị đính tại nguyên địa, đính tại Thor Trước mặt. Chẳng lẽ đây không phải tự nguyện sao? Chẳng lẽ hắn không có cố ý dẫn dắt đến Thor Đi đến đầu này con đường duy nhất, nói ra câu kia duy nhất cũng là có thể nhất đem mình một kích mất mạng sao?

Xong ——Loki Đầu hàng hôn ca ca của mình, hận không thể đem hắn bờ môi cắn xuống đến. Tia chớp kim sắc hơi mờ cửa nhà lao lúc này trở nên kiên cố, có thể để hai vị lấy gọi nhau huynh đệ thần minh không chút kiêng kỵ giữ chặt cái này đơn hướng màn sáng, tại địa lao bên trong giống hai cái khát khô đến sắp chết lữ nhân, như thế vội vàng từ bỏ trước đó giương cung bạt kiếm, quên đi đối lập cùng ân oán, toàn tâm toàn ý làm lên bối đức tình hình. Chúng ta trước kia vậy mà không có ở đây làm qua. Cái này tiếc nuối hôm nay có thể đền bù.Loki Nhỏ giọng tại huynh trưởng bên tai nói, trông thấy Lôi Thần lỗ tai đỏ thấu. Nhanh lên. Ca ca của hắn thúc giục nói. Đừng nóng vội.Loki Thân mật hôn hắn, cái này hôn rất nhanh chuyển dời đến cái cổ, xương quai xanh ở giữa nhàn nhạt lõm cùng màu sáng đầu vú.

Loki Ngón tay chụp lên huynh trưởng rắn chắc lại xúc cảm mềm mại cơ ngực, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi liếm láp lấy Thor Núm vú, bú liếm đỉnh nho nhỏ sữa lỗ. Cái này khiến hắn thu được nhiệt tình đáp lại, Lôi Thần thở hào hển ôm sát đệ đệ bả vai, cảm thấy mình trước ngực viên thịt bị hút sắp tê dại. Hắn áo choàng hạ quần áo đã sớm không biết lúc nào bị ma pháp khứ trừ, hắn lầm bầm câu làm xong ngươi đến phụ trách đem bọn nó biến trở về đến, không để ý chút nào biểu hiện ra mình đấu bồng màu đen căn bản che không được thân thể trần truồng.

Tất cả khó chịu cùng oán hận đều có thể tạm thời bị buông xuống, tối thiểu nhất tại cái này một giây bên trong, bọn hắn tại cái này không bị chú ý nơi hẻo lánh có thể ân ái, có thể dùng ngón tay, lấy môi, dùng thân thể bất luận cái gì bộ phận đem dục vọng tiếng nước quấy đến òm ọp rung động. Cái này đủ để chinh phục bất kỳ một cái nào thần vui vẻ chỉ là chậm trễ mấy tháng, rất nhanh liền giống sao trời đồng dạng lại lần nữa dâng lên.

Tạm thời sẽ không có nhân tạo thăm phòng giam bên trong, Lôi Thần bị đè lên tường, lòng bàn tay gấp cái này không thể cho người bất luận cái gì cảm giác an toàn màn ánh sáng màu vàng, hầu kết co quắp nhấp nhô, thật dài tóc vàng ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính tại trên lưng. Khi cảm giác được mình đang bị ba ngón tay cường ngạnh chống ra, khi cảm giác được kia khớp xương đè nén hắn mẫn cảm tuyến thể, Thor Cứng rắn đến căng đau, liền rên rỉ đều quên, thậm chí cảm thấy phải tự mình hiện tại là một khối sắp hòa tan sáp.

Nhỏ giọng dùm một chút, ca ca, ngươi sẽ không muốn biết mặt này tường phải chăng cách âm, Loki Chậm rãi giúp Thor Buộc lại gần như sắp muốn trượt xuống đến áo choàng, đem mình âm hành một chút xíu vùi vào Lôi Thần thân thể, nếu là thanh âm kỳ quái dẫn tới thủ vệ, nhìn thấy ngươi bộ dáng này nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Trừ bỏ đồng dạng thở hào hển cùng sưng đỏ bờ môi, Loki Cũng không có nhiều thất thố, tại tình yêu trên chiến trường hắn mới là chiếm thượng phong một phương, hắn vui với tỉnh táo nhìn Thor Mất khống chế. Đây cũng là bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau địa phương: Thor, vĩ đại Lôi Thần, hoàn toàn chính xác có đôi khi cũng muốn bị khống chế, cũng muốn bị tùy ý, không gì kiêng kị đối đãi —— Nghĩ đến cái này, Thor Nửa khép lấy mắt, từ trong cổ họng gạt ra một tiếng khàn giọng thở dốc, thậm chí có như vậy một chút khẩn trương. Hắn hiện tại toàn thân trần trụi, chỉ ở đầu vai lỏng loẹt vây quanh căn bản không che nổi cái gì áo choàng, mà Loki Còn ăn mặc chỉnh tề —— Cái này khiến hắn khó xử lại hưng phấn, thật giống như đây chỉ là một trò chơi giữa trận nghỉ ngơi, là Loki Quá nhàm chán, liền phải đem ca ca của mình gọi tới hảo hảo thao dừng lại đồng dạng.

Cái này sắc tình đến hạ lưu tràng cảnh sẽ để cho tất cả mọi người ngừng thở, đỏ mặt tâm nóng ——Thor, lôi đình chi thần, có được hoàn mỹ thân thể, cường tráng đến không thể phá hủy, lúc này bụng dưới căng thẳng, cố gắng bình phục hô hấp, lại chân đều là run rẩy, chặt khít cửa huyệt bị hoàn toàn căng kín, gần như sắp muốn bị địt vào cái này hơi mờ mặt tường, chỉ có thể hết sức ổn định cân bằng, nhưng bàn tay lại không dám dùng sức, sợ ma pháp này tạo ra bình chướng đột nhiên biến mất.

Ngươi thật biết ta muốn cái gì sao?Loki Vén lên mái tóc dài của hắn, hôn hắn thấm mồ hôi cái cổ, tình sắc bên ngoài động tác này có loại làm cho người ta phát cuồng ưu nhã. Nhưng hắn ngay tại càng sâu đảo tiến run rẩy nhục huyệt, cứng rắn đỉnh lề mề mẫn cảm thịt mềm, cái này quá mức, thoải mái đến để Thor Sắc mặt ửng hồng, cắn chặt hàm răng, lại không có thể nuốt xuống một tiếng ướt át thở dốc. Hắn bắt lấy Loki Đặt ở bên hông hắn tay, chỉ trích quay đầu nhìn mình huynh đệ, xanh thẳm hiện ra thủy quang trong mắt có chưa tiêu nộ khí.

Ngươi nhất định đang suy nghĩ, ta thật sự là lòng quá tham, có yêu còn chưa đủ, còn phải dùng quái vật một mặt thắng được ngươi tất cả hận.Loki Mỉm cười, làm ra vẻ địa đạo âm thanh áy náy, lôi kéo ca ca ngón tay tìm được bọn hắn tương liên địa phương, để hắn chạm đến kia bị chống tràn đầy lỗ nhỏ, hắn màu da dần dần biến lam, băng lãnh hàn khí xuất hiện —— Lôi Thần nhịn không được cất cao rên rỉ, toàn thân rung động như điện giật. Hoàn toàn chính xác, ta không nghĩ chỉ cần nhiều như vậy. Ta muốn càng nhiều.

Chúng ta cứ như vậy ra đời, cứ như vậy tồn tại. Đây chính là chúng ta yêu hình thức. Không chỉ là lẫn nhau tương liên, còn muốn lẫn nhau tranh đấu.Loki Nghĩ như vậy —— Nhất định phải quyết ra thắng bại đến, đến cùng là ngươi thắng được ta, vẫn là ta thắng được ngươi, đây chính là chúng ta trò chơi logic.

Thor Bị biến cố bất thình lình này đưa lên cao trào, ánh mắt tan rã, trong cổ họng phát ra khàn giọng nghẹn ngào, vai cõng cơ bắp nâng lên, thẳng băng đùi, hắn nhiệt độ cao huyệt thịt giảo gấp Loki Lạnh buốt đến quá phận tính khí, run rẩy bắn ra, đã đến bên miệng cũng quên đi, thậm chí cho là mình muốn chết tại căn này trên âm hành, trong lỗ tai nghe được ong ong tiếng vang, có điểm giống trong trí nhớ lục địa cuối cùng sóng biển oanh minh. Lúc ấy tuổi trẻ thần mang theo một chút chờ mong cùng tò mò, nhìn về phía trong thần thoại chính mình vận mệnh điểm cuối cùng, hắn cảm giác kia nước biển đã khắp đi lên, tràn qua thời gian không gian, để hắn tứ chi chết lặng, suy nghĩ trì độn, cứ như vậy chìm đến đáy, trực diện nói mê trong dự ngôn đem hủy diệt hắn cũng bị hắn hủy diệt người.

Ý thức trở về, hắn nhìn xem phía sau Loki, thể hiện ra sương cự nhân diện mạo, còn cười Loki, bản năng nâng lên còn đang phát run cánh tay đột nhiên phát lực, đem Loki Nhấn ngã xuống đất trên bảng. Hắn cưỡi tại huynh đệ mình bên hông, hữu lực đùi chống đỡ lấy thân thể, nhíu chặt lông mày nhìn xem cái này tiểu hỗn đản, sau đó nhắm ngay cây kia có thể được xưng là phạm quy âm hành ngồi xuống —— Vừa cao trào qua sau huyệt bởi vì đột nhiên xâm nhập mà co quắp, khó khăn ngay ngắn nuốt vào căn này dương cụ. Hắn cơ hồ là kiềm chế lấy nộ khí hôn Loki Bờ môi cùng con mắt —— Vậy liền toàn bộ hiện ra cho ta, mặc kệ là một bộ nào phân, mặc kệ ngươi làm cái gì, Thor Chuyện đương nhiên, dùng bộ kia giống như mình kiểu gì cũng sẽ thắng lợi loá mắt bộ dáng, hung ác đến gần như ngạo mạn tuyên cáo, ta sẽ yêu ngươi.

Loki Cảm giác được Thor Nước mắt nhỏ giọt trên mặt của mình. Nguyên lai Thor Nước mắt có được dạng này nóng bỏng nhiệt độ ——Loki Khủng hoảng, hắn đến thoát đi, thậm chí hắn đến chết ngay bây giờ rơi —— Hắn là như vậy quái vật! Hắn giảo quyệt, linh hồn hắn phân liệt, hắn hủy diệt mình hủy diệt người khác có đôi khi thậm chí muốn hủy đi cái này không hề có đạo lý thế giới —— Nhưng hắn không có cách nào ngăn cản dạng này nước mắt. Nó cứ như vậy nhỏ xuống tới, để Loki Lạnh buốt huyết dịch sôi trào trào lên tại trong mạch máu, phảng phất nửa đêm cuồng nộ đàn organ âm thanh.

Đủ để khiến nhân thần hồn run rẩy trong khi hôn hít, Loki Thấy được —— Thấy được hắn toàn bộ yêu, hắn vận rủi, kích tình của hắn, hắn nguyền rủa, Thor, cái này lôi đình chi thần cúi người đi, ôm mình vận mệnh.

Lãng du người chi ca /a song of wayfarersKitschStatue  
Summary:

Đương bao hàm thần minh ái dục nước mắt rơi tiến Loki Trong mắt, Loki Phát giác nguyên lai mình cùng ánh mắt của hắn nhìn chăm chú nhưng thật ra là hai thế giới.  
Notes:

Thần thor/ Phàm nhân loki  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Ban ngày dần dần ngắn đầu mùa đông, trăng lên giữa trời, thân thể trần truồng bị không chút kiêng kỵ thở dốc ấm áp. Căn này tháp lâu tọa lạc tại núi ải chỗ cao, ban đêm thời điểm, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ có thể nhìn thấy mặt biển lăn tăn ba quang. Vô số dòng suối nhỏ từ nơi này rót vào hải dương. Bọn chúng cuối cùng cũng sẽ cùng Bắc Băng Dương sông Amazon Ni La sông nước cùng tiến lên thăng làm trôi nổi mây. Cổ lão lại ưu mỹ cân bằng, tựa như đối tha hương người mà nói mỗi con đường đều là trở về nhà con đường, đối yêu người tới nói bất kỳ địa phương nào đều là cuồng hoan chỗ.

Dính chặt mồ hôi, ướt át tứ chi tiếng va đập, theo bày eo động tác mà giơ lên tóc vàng.Loki Nằm ngửa ở trên giường, hướng lên đỉnh eo, một chút so một chút càng sâu, càng dùng sức, lấy để Thor Bởi vì khoái cảm mà thút thít là cao nhất vinh dự, phóng túng mình tại dục vọng dưới biển sâu ngâm nước, thậm chí đối ngoài cửa sổ tiếng sấm ầm ầm mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Hắn tái nhợt ngón tay bóp gấp đối phương mềm dẻo eo tuyến, kia lực đạo cơ hồ là tại cho hả giận, là cầm cái này lắc lư trên thuyền nhỏ duy nhất bánh lái, tựa như là đang vì mình xưa nay không quản dùng nhiều lực, đều tại hắn bắp thịt rắn chắc bên trên không để lại vết tích mà tức giận.Loki Tại gặp gỡ Thor Trước đó cũng không phải là sa vào tình ái người. Nhưng cỗ thân thể này, người này......

Bén nhọn khoái cảm đã khiến Thor Run rẩy lên, gần như sắp phải quỳ bất ổn, khuỷu tay chống tại Loki Bên tai, cúi người đi hôn môi của hắn.

Mà hắn hung hăng hôn trở về, từ thở dốc khoảng cách bên trong gạt ra hai câu thở dài, ngươi gần nhất càng lúc càng giống chỉ dính người mèo to. Mặc dù nói như vậy lấy, nhưng Loki Có đôi khi hiểu ý biết đến kỳ thật mình mới là bị mèo bạc hà thuần phục cái kia. Tâm hắn cam tình nguyện làm không biết mệt khai phát lấy Thor Trên thân tất cả vui vẻ chốt mở, sợ hãi thán phục tại kia cơ bắp căng đầy lại xúc cảm mềm mại trên lồng ngực hai điểm mẫn cảm thịt mềm, sợ hãi thán phục tại cặp kia tràn ngập nước mắt màu băng lam con mắt, sợ hãi thán phục với hắn loá mắt tóc vàng —— Bọn chúng đều phải hình dung như thế nào? Giống ngọt mềm pudding vẫn là hơi cứng dâu quả? Hoặc là trực tiếp từ vòng cực bầu trời chặn lại đến màu xanh thẳm khối? Hoặc là nửa dung vàng? Hoặc thỏa đáng hoặc kỳ quái tỉ như sôi trào, trong lòng của hắn u ám nóng bỏng bởi vậy bốc cháy lên.

Cao trào tiến đến, bọn hắn bị dục vọng sóng biển êm ái quăng lên, nâng lên, vui thích đặc thù cường độ cùng nhanh chóng một nháy mắt bắn ra đến, tựa như là hài tử lần thứ nhất nếm thử bóp xẹp một viên nhiều chất lỏng trái cây, dính chặt chất lỏng từ giữa ngón tay tràn ra, ngươi bị nó mùi đặc thù xúc cảm cùng một khắc này không thể lại xuất hiện vui vẻ chỗ chinh phục.

Lúc này, Thor Bao hàm ái dục nước mắt nhỏ vào Loki Mắt phải. Ngô......Loki Nhịn không được vuốt vuốt mình bị nước mắt ngủ đông đau con mắt, tốt a, hiện tại trên người ta có ngươi một phần.

Ngày này về sau, Loki Cuối cùng sẽ làm một chút giấc mơ kỳ quái. Vận mệnh quỷ kế chui vào trong giấc ngủ, từ đây mỗi lần nhắm mắt cũng giống như một trận mạo hiểm, hắn sẽ mộng thấy trong vũ trụ phù đảo, mộng thấy cao vút trong mây kim cung, mộng thấy Thor, lại mộng thấy mình. Bọn hắn thành thần thoại người tham dự, sóng vai lại phân cách, đại địa lung lay sắp đổ, bầu trời khuynh đảo như lâm vào một trận say sưa say mèm.

Gần nhất ta luôn luôn mơ tới chúng ta là anh em, vẫn là thần —— Hoặc là nói người ngoài hành tinh.Loki Một lần giống như vô ý nâng lên, cái này nhưng có điểm tàn nhẫn, bị quán thâu vĩ đại mộng tưởng, tỉnh lại lại phát hiện mình căn bản không có dài như vậy sinh mệnh đến tiêu xài.

Lúc ấy Thor Không trả lời ngay hắn, chỉ là trầm mặc một hồi, sau đó cười lên, đệ đệ? Cái này nghe giống như cũng không tệ.

Tiếp xuống Loki Thấy được càng nhiều. Hắn nhìn thấy Thor Tóc vàng bên trên như thế nào thật đạt được một đỉnh vương miện, nhìn thấy Thor Là như thế nào tìm kiếm được linh hồn của hắn. Bất kể nói thế nào, coi như mình nghề nghiệp là biên kịch, giấc mộng này cũng không tránh khỏi quá có logic tính cùng sức tưởng tượng.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, hắn trợn tròn mắt, xoa xoa căng đau huyệt Thái Dương, bắt đầu hồi tưởng mình vừa đi xong gần một nửa sinh mệnh, càng suy nghĩ càng kinh ngạc, bờ môi từ đầu đến cuối mím thật chặt, tựa như là tại chống cự một loại dụ hoặc —— Hắn là như thế nào làm quen Thor? Năm năm trước sân trường bên ngoài quán bar? Vẫn là một lần nào đó nghỉ phép bờ biển?Loki Phát hiện mình nghĩ không ra. Hắn quá khứ ký ức tựa như là bị toàn bộ mơ hồ, lại hoặc là nói giọt kia nước mắt làm ướt thấp kém trên giấy viết xuống trước tình lược thuật trọng điểm.

Dòng suy nghĩ của hắn hoàn toàn loạn, cảm thấy mình phảng phất ngồi tại một cây sắp bị cưa đứt trên nhánh cây. Nhưng hắn tại bàn ăn bên trên hỏi ra quyết định kia hết thảy vấn đề trước, vẫn là bất động thanh sắc làm bộ hết thảy đều không có phát sinh, cố gắng bày ra đã từng giọng mỉa mai, tựa như muốn vạch trần không phải một cái đáng sợ lừa gạt, mà là một chuyện cười.

Hắn phát hiện mình am hiểu cái này. Cùng hắn tương phản, Thor Không phải cái tốt nói dối người, hoặc là nói hắn căn bản không muốn nói láo, chỉ là chờ lấy Loki Đến hỏi.

Ta mơ tới kỳ thật căn bản không phải mộng, chỉ là quá khứ ký ức, đúng không? 

Còn không có đạt được trả lời thời điểm, là hắn biết giờ khắc này tới quá trễ, đã không có ý nghĩa. Căn bản không cần Thor Thừa nhận, nhìn xem cặp kia nhìn về phía hắn mắt xanh, cũng đã là đối tất cả bí mật, tất cả nửa chặn nửa che sự thật xác nhận. Cặp mắt kia bên trong cảm xúc không thuộc về Loki, thuộc về hắn yêu đệ đệ.

Ta vì sao lại mơ tới những này? Ta đoán là giọt kia nước mắt, ca ca của ta?

Đây không phải thiết kế, Thor Nếm thử bảo trì loại này ổn trọng mà tỉnh táo bầu không khí, nhưng từ hắn khô khốc thanh âm đến xem, Loki Nghĩ, hắn cũng giống biểu hiện ra bình tĩnh như vậy. Ta lúc đầu chỉ là dự định bồi tiếp ngươi, thẳng đến ngươi nguyện ý tiếp nhận quá khứ của chúng ta...... 

Dù sao Thor Là cái thần, đúng hay không? Hắn nghĩ, so với thời gian quá ngắn ngủi phàm nhân, hắn đại khái có thể bồi tiếp ta, hao tổn đến ta chết mất, bất quá là một trăm năm mà thôi, hắn liền có thể lần nữa ôm cái này trung đình đồ dỏm thể nội đệ đệ linh hồn.

Tựa hồ phát hiện Loki Mâu thuẫn, Thor Không còn ý đồ giải thích, ngươi nhớ lại nhiều ít? Hắn hỏi.

Tất cả.

Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không muốn trở về đến, đệ đệ?

Có lẽ đây chỉ là bởi vì chúng ta không thể đi tại cùng một cái trên đường. Ngươi xông vào thế giới của ta, để cho ta tại một vùng tăm tối bên trong đột nhiên yêu ngươi, sau đó thì sao, ngươi đột nhiên mở ra chốt mở. Ngươi đoán cái gì? Ánh đèn chướng mắt, đại mạc kéo ra, người xem bắt đầu vỗ tay.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Loki Mơ tới mình tử vong ngày đó.

Đáng chết, hắn nghĩ, nguyên lai là dạng này.

Tiếng sấm ù ù, trong không khí mang theo bùn đất cùng lá cây cay đắng mùi. Hắn ý thức được bắt đầu trời muốn mưa. Hắn ngồi dậy, chuẩn bị đóng lại cửa sổ, nhìn thấy Thor Đứng tại bờ biển, đối mặt kích lấy màu trắng mảnh vỡ sóng lớn, cơ hồ tiến thêm một bước về phía trước liền muốn vượt vào cái này rung chuyển trong biển.

Loki Nghĩ, ca ca của hắn, người hắn yêu, lúc này nhìn tựa như một vị chân chính thần.

Lãng du người chi ca /a song of wayfarersKitschStatue  
Chapter 2

Chapter Text  
Liên tiếp mấy ngày, bọn hắn cố ý tránh đi lẫn nhau, lẫn nhau không thấy mặt. Cho tới hôm nay ban đêm, sao trời đã dâng lên thời điểm, hai người không hẹn mà gặp.

Thor Ngoài ý muốn nhìn xem vừa đi hạ lầu các Loki, cùng hắn trốn tránh ánh mắt đụng vào nhau. Sau lưng, nửa mở tay cầm cái cửa hàn phong cùng tuyết rơi cùng một chỗ bỏ vào đến. Trời đã rất lạnh, nhiệt độ hạ xuống tốc độ so với bọn hắn hòa hảo tốc độ càng nhanh, những cái kia hướng lên phiêu hoặc hướng phía dưới hàng hơi nước còn chưa tới đạt mục đích, liền sẽ biến thành trong không khí bị trọng lực trói buộc Tiểu Băng tinh.

Có lẽ thần cùng người vốn là không ngang nhau. Vị này đến nhân gian lôi đình chi thần, tuy không thần ngạo mạn, lại thật có uy năng của thần. Hắn người mặc áo mỏng một mình xuyên qua tuyết lớn, vẫn đối rét lạnh vô tri vô giác, người bình thường chỉ là đi ra ngoài quên mang găng tay liền hận không thể đem ngón tay nhét vào trong mồm sưởi ấm.Thor Đi tới thời điểm trên thân còn mang theo hơi ẩm, Loki Không biết đây là bởi vì hắn lại đứng tại bờ biển nữa nha, vẫn là bay đi khi hắn siêu anh hùng. Nhưng tóm lại sẽ không là những chuyện khác. Dù sao Lôi Thần con mắt thời khắc nhìn chăm chú lên thế giới, nhìn chăm chú lên mảnh này vốn không nên từ hắn đến bảo hộ địa phương.

Loki, chúng ta hẳn là nói chuyện.

Xấu hổ trầm mặc sau, một phương nhượng bộ.Thor Phát hiện nếu như không nhìn cặp kia bén nhọn mắt lục con ngươi, Loki Mím chặt bờ môi khẽ gật đầu thời điểm cùng quá khứ đồng dạng đều có loại ôn hòa ý vị.

Thor, trước ngươi nói, ngươi mục đích là chờ ta khôi phục quá khứ ký ức. Cho nên, hiện tại ngươi cũng đã hài lòng. Ta tìm về ký ức. Hắn nói, nhưng ta không còn cần ngươi.

...... Ta không rõ.Thor Nhìn người đối diện, khó được bởi vì cảm giác bất lực mà thất bại. Hiện tại từ góc độ của hắn có thể trông thấy cửa sổ pha lê bên ngoài hải đăng. Nó tại trong sương mù dày đặc cố định lóe ánh sáng, có điểm giống nhìn không rõ ràng vận mệnh. Hắn có thể dẫn động lôi đình, có thể vung vẩy thiểm điện, có thể đỡ dậy sụp đổ đại địa, có thể sử dụng xích vàng liền lên đầy sao, thậm chí chỉ cần thời gian đầy đủ lâu, hắn liền có thể chứng kiến nào đó khỏa hằng tinh tiêu vong trong nháy mắt trong vũ trụ im ắng bắn ra, vẻn vẹn một cái chớp mắt ánh lửa. Nhưng hắn lại không thể tại Loki Nói ra ta không còn cần ngươi thời điểm giữ vững tỉnh táo.

Chúng ta cùng hưởng hơn một ngàn năm thời gian. Mà đây chỉ là dài dằng dặc sinh mệnh bắt đầu. Thor Nghĩ đến khi còn bé lần đầu tiên nghe được phụ thân giảng thuật kinh nghiệm bản thân qua tuế nguyệt, hắn cùng Loki, hai cái còn trẻ con yếu tuổi trẻ vương tử đều từng bị lấy vạn làm đơn vị số lượng chỗ đe doạ. Chúng ta nhìn qua cùng một mảnh trên bầu trời đồng dạng tinh tinh. Về sau phi thuyền của chúng ta thật chạy đến kia phiến Tinh Hải ở giữa, ngươi nói có lẽ có một ngày ngươi sẽ rời đi, từ tùy tiện cái nào tinh cầu bắt đầu chinh phục vũ trụ, mà ta muốn vĩnh viễn đuổi tại phía trước ngăn cản, nếu không sẽ bị Tà Thần bỏ lại đằng sau.

Nhưng Asgard tinh không đã không tồn tại. Hiện tại trên đầu chúng ta chính là một mảnh khác tinh không.Loki Nhẹ nói, ta không còn là thần. Ca ca, Tà Thần đã chết, chúng ta bây giờ có quỹ tích khác nhau, bọn chúng cũng không tương giao.

Thor Không rõ hắn là có ý gì. Hắn không biết nên làm sao đáp lại, cũng không biết làm như thế nào đặt câu hỏi. Cái gì là không còn là thần? Hắn có ẩn ẩn hỏng bét dự cảm, cảm giác ngực rầu rĩ đau nhức.Loki Vậy mà tại lấy loại sự tình này không liên quan đến mình thái độ tự thuật lấy, cái này khiến trong lòng của hắn trồi lên một cái quỷ quyệt ý tưởng: Loki, huynh đệ của hắn, đang đem mình cháy thành tro tàn. Không thể nghi ngờ, cái này tro tàn trọng lượng làm Thor Vũ trụ nghiêng.

Đã từng...... Phụ thân vì thấy rõ càng nhiều đồ vật mà dâng ra một con mắt. Mà ta, vì một đáp án cùng chân tướng, dâng ra làm thần sinh mệnh. Ý vị này, Loki Bình tĩnh nói, chúng ta nhìn thấy sẽ không còn là cùng một cái độ cao cảnh sắc. Trung đình người một bộ cổ lão bi kịch bên trong —— Nó tác giả thậm chí muốn so chúng ta đều muốn ra đời sớm gần một ngàn năm —— Anh hùng cung điện đỉnh chóp, canh gác người vì thấy rõ chiến thuyền trở về tín hiệu, nhật Dạ Ca hát lấy bảo trì thanh tỉnh. Nhưng mà mặt trời lên mặt trăng lặn, chờ đợi về sau hay là chờ đợi. Nhiều năm về sau, đương ngọn đuốc đến trễ ánh sáng xuất hiện tại sóng biển phía trên, chờ người đã bị thời gian gánh nặng áp đảo.Thor, chúng ta sẽ không muốn lưu lạc đến mức độ này. Hắn nói —— Nói những lời này với hắn mà nói cũng không dễ dàng. Hơn một ngàn năm làm bạn cùng yêu sớm đã trở thành quen thuộc, hắn căn bản khó có thể tưởng tượng mình tuế nguyệt từ đây cùng Thor Sinh mệnh không quan hệ.

Có lẽ linh hồn của hắn sau khi chết có thể lại tiến vào một cái khác cỗ tân sinh thân thể, thu hoạch được một cái khác đoạn ngắn ngủi mới tinh sinh mệnh, nhưng không còn là Tà Thần Loki Cùng vẫn là thần minh Thor, từ đây đối cái trước tới nói, tương lai là vô hạn chờ đợi, đối cái sau tới nói, chờ đợi thì là tương lai.

Cho nên dạng này liền rất tốt: Ta không còn cần ngươi, ngươi cuối cùng cũng sẽ không lại cần ta.

Một loại nào đó thống khổ mê muội làm Thor Đầu óc trống rỗng. Hắn thậm chí không có hỏi Loki Đến cùng tại sao muốn làm như vậy, lại lấy được như thế nào đáp án —— Quá khứ cùng tương lai, buồn 怮 Cùng yêu, hạnh phúc cùng cực khổ, đây hết thảy hiện tại cũng đồng thời tỉnh lại lại đồng thời ngủ say tại cùng một loại trong yên tĩnh, bụi bặm mùi để hắn mũi mỏi nhừ.

Ta sẽ tìm được biện pháp.Loki, ta sẽ tìm được phương pháp cầm lại ngươi mất đi đồ vật. Hắn rất nhanh liền khống chế xong quá thở hào hển, nhưng thanh âm vẫn như cũ run rẩy. Trước đó hắn còn đang trong lòng oán trách mình tùy hứng mê đệ đệ, hiện tại thế nào?

Thế nhân tại vị này lôi đình chi thần trên thân chỉ nhìn thấy thắng lợi, khải hoàn trụ bên trong thẩm thấu lấy nước mắt quyết sẽ không từ trong mắt của hắn rơi xuống. Nhưng giờ này khắc này, tại cái này trung đình một góc, một cái cá thể thống khổ, một đạo cùng toàn bộ thế giới so sánh như thế hèn mọn cùng nhỏ bé vận mệnh chi tuyến, thành để vạn thần chi vương từ đỉnh phong bên trên ngã xuống nguyên nhân.

Thor Đứng dậy, đến gần, cúi người ôm lấy đệ đệ cứng ngắc bả vai. Chúng ta gặp được càng hỏng bét tình thế chắc chắn phải chết, cuối cùng lại nhiều lần chúc mừng càng nhiều thắng lợi. Đây chỉ là lại một lần muốn chiến thắng khiêu chiến, lại một lần muốn thắng hạ tiền đặt cược. Cùng đi đối mặt nó, hắn nói, —— Chúng ta bây giờ chỉ còn lại lẫn nhau.

Loki Thì lại lấy hung ác hôn đáp lại. Hắn sớm nên biết, chỉ cần gặp gỡ Thor, chỉ cần cùng ca ca của hắn dính dáng đến, hết thảy kế sách đều là nói suông, hết thảy mưu đồ đều sẽ bị quên cái không còn một mảnh. Xem một chút đi, cái gì quỷ kế chi thần, cái gì chân tướng, chỉ cần một nụ hôn một cái đối mặt, liền đều bị ném đến sau ót. Lúc này ngoại trừ cùng Thor Hôn thời gian, hắn không còn gì khác thời gian, ngoại trừ cùng Thor Tại cái này ngoài cửa sổ còn thổi mạnh bạo tuyết trong phòng ân ái dục vọng bên ngoài, hắn không còn gì khác dục vọng.

Hắn cơ hồ là tức giận bất bình nghĩ đến khi còn bé biến thành rắn đi dọa Thor, kết quả cuối cùng lại là hắn tại một trận reo hò bên trong bị nhặt lên ôm vào trong ngực. Cái này khiến hắn kém chút liền quên kế hoạch lúc đầu là muốn đâm Thor Một đao.

Cái này rét lạnh vào đông vô tận đêm tối một lần lại một lần kéo dài, liền liền mặt trăng đều không thấy, cơ hồ giống như là nơi này tất cả nhiệt khí đều đã bị bọn hắn muốn cùng yêu hấp dẫn, tinh tinh nhao nhao bị đông cứng đến rớt xuống đường chân trời. Có lẽ đây không phải yêu cùng bị yêu, mà là chiếm hữu cùng bị chiếm hữu, thậm chí là thôn phệ cùng bị thôn phệ, phá hủy cùng bị phá hủy. Khàn khàn mập mờ tiếng vang bên trong, là ai ở bên tai nhấc lên đã lâu kề vai chiến đấu, là ai bĩu môi phàn nàn đối phương quá khứ luôn luôn đem hắn ma pháp gọi là trò vặt. Bọn hắn dinh dính cháo ôm cổ của đối phương, như cái con ma men thề tựa như thề, khi tất cả hi vọng đều phá diệt, đương bất kể thế nào nhô ra cánh tay đều bắt không được vận mệnh, vậy liền cùng hưởng cái này vô tận tuế nguyệt.

Chapter 3

Chapter Text  
Cuối cùng Loki Cải tiến một cái cổ lão ma pháp. Quá khứ, có chút pháp sư sẽ đem hài tử linh hồn cùng mình linh hồn liên tiếp, lấy cùng hưởng lực lượng bảo hộ bị giám hộ giả an toàn. Hiện tại, tại ma pháp tác dụng dưới, Loki Cùng Thor Lực lượng chăm chú tương liên, thẳng đến Loki Bản thân thần lực trùng sinh, cái này kết nối mới có thể cắt ra.

Cảm giác này là trước nay chưa từng có thân cận. Hiện tại bọn hắn giống một bài thơ khảm bọc tại một cái khác bài thơ bên trong.

Loki Ngược lại là cảm thấy mình biết phóng điện hỏa hoa điểm ấy rất có thú, dưới trạng thái này, ta thậm chí cảm giác mình có thể cầm lấy Lôi thần chi chùy.

Dưới trạng thái này, ngươi cũng không thể nói với ta láo, đệ đệ. Mà Thor Đâu, hắn bây giờ có thể rõ ràng phát giác được thuộc về quỷ kế chi thần thần cách ngay tại tái tạo —— Hắn rõ ràng ý thức được, lần này hắn đem Loki Hảo hảo bảo vệ.Loki Ngay tại bên cạnh hắn, khoát tay liền có thể đụng vào, quay người lại liền có thể ôm, khẽ động thần niệm liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn huynh đệ kia phức tạp mà nguy hiểm linh hồn.

Trung đình bờ biển, Loki Gối lên Thor Trên đùi, nâng lên cánh tay, như đứa bé con đồng dạng dùng đầu ngón tay biến ra khí lãng đuổi đi chọn lựa vỏ sò quạ đen. Hắn lực lượng đang chậm rãi khôi phục, dù sao một cái thần sinh ra tới chính là thần, hắn sinh mà như thế, nếu như một cái thần tác vì thần thân phận đều có thể bị tước đoạt, thế giới kia liền sẽ lâm vào nghịch lý.

Hắn nằm ngửa, không cảm giác được lạnh, cũng không cảm giác được ban đêm hơi nước ẩm ướt, duy nhất có thể cảm giác được chính là ấm áp chỉ riêng. Hắn hi vọng giờ khắc này tiếp tục đến vĩnh viễn. Nhưng cũng không lâu lắm, nhìn qua dưới ánh trăng bị từ một khối đất cát bên trên hù dọa, ngược lại lại rơi vào một cái khác khối đất cát bên trên quạ đen, nhìn nhìn lại ca ca dị sắc đôi mắt, hắn bị ép thừa nhận có một số việc hoàn toàn chính xác đã không thể nghịch chuyển bị cải biến.

Loki, Thor Vẫn hỏi, đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra?

Đó là cái rất dài cố sự.Loki Trả lời, ta đích xác chết tại diệt bá trong tay, nhưng không có nhìn thấy trong truyền thuyết anh linh điện, ngược lại là trùng sinh tại Thế Giới Thụ dưới đáy mật Murs chi suối bên cạnh. Nghe có chút không thể tưởng tượng nổi —— Tựa như ta không đáng chết ở nơi đó.

Trước kia Loki Liền bởi vì hiếu kì đi qua mật Murs chi suối, nhưng luôn luôn được cho biết hắn không nên tới nơi này. Cái này phán đoán suy luận cũng không sai lầm, xét thấy Loki Luôn luôn muốn cái gì liền sẽ mình dùng hết thủ đoạn đi lấy, hoàn toàn không cần mượn dùng nước suối lực lượng. Huống chi Loki Hưởng thụ chính là cầm tới quá trình mà không phải kết quả, nếu như thứ gì đều nhất định muốn đồng giá trao đổi mới có thể có đến, vậy còn muốn lừa gạt cùng quỷ kế làm cái gì đây?

Ta nghĩ, tốt a, kia chỉ sợ đây chính là ta cần mật Murs chi suối thời điểm. Thế là ta hỏi nó, đây hết thảy mục đích là cái gì, nó tại sao muốn kêu gọi ta......

Loki Chậm rãi kể mình làm sao uống xong nước suối, thấy thế nào thanh nguyên lai Thế Giới Thụ chỉ là trong vũ trụ một miểu hạt bụi nhỏ, mà tại vũ trụ bên ngoài còn có cái khác vũ trụ, bọn chúng lẫn nhau đồng nguyên cộng sinh, giống cùng một khỏa dây leo bên trên kết xuất nho.

Ta biết đến càng nhiều, liền càng e ngại. Sáng tạo ra đây hết thảy thần đến cùng là ai? Là vô ý thức hỗn độn sao? Hắn phải chăng không gì làm không được, phải chăng ở khắp mọi nơi, phải chăng cho chúng ta sáng tạo ra vạn vật giả tượng? Phải chăng kỳ thật không có trời, không có đất, không có dọc theo vạn vật, không có hình dạng, không có lớn nhỏ, không có địa điểm, thậm chí không có ngươi không có ta?[1] Sau đó, ta thấy được.

Ngón tay của hắn thuận Thor Cái cổ hướng lên, hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay xẹt qua cái cằm, chạm đến có chút cứng rắn gốc râu cằm. Tà Thần ngón tay lúc này cùng cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi đồng dạng ôn nhu mà đa tình, giống Á Đương sa đọa về sau, hắn nhìn xem Thor, nhìn thấy toàn bộ thế giới hiện ra ở trước mặt [2]. Ca ca của hắn, đối với hắn hoàn toàn tín nhiệm không giữ lại chút nào, thậm chí tại yếu hại nắm giữ trong tay hắn thời điểm đều không chút do dự nghi.

Để cho ta biểu hiện ra cho ngươi, ca ca.

Loki Ma pháp tái hiện trí nhớ của hắn.

"Nó là không. Ta phải bỏ ra cái gì đại giới mới có thể có đến nó?"

"Oidn Đã từng nỗ lực một con mắt, ngươi cần nỗ lực nhiều thứ hơn."

"Con mắt? Cái kia cũng quá già chụp vào. Ta cho ngươi nhiều thứ hơn thế nào?" Quỷ kế chi thần ngân đầu lưỡi tuỳ tiện hứa hẹn lấy, dẫn dụ, "Ta phải bỏ ra, là ta làm thần, gần như vĩnh hằng sinh mệnh —— Thực hiện các ngươi giá trao đổi thệ ước. Tiếp nhận nó. Sau đó nói cho ta, đây hết thảy chân tướng. Là ai an bài đây hết thảy, là ai cho vạn vật định ra điều lệ, là ai để tinh thần toàn chuyển, là ai để chúng ta sinh mệnh vĩnh viễn không thà lúc."

Tà Thần đứng tại giếng xuôi theo, lạnh lùng nhìn xuống cái này miệng khô kiệt nước suối, một chân bước về phía trước một bước, nhảy xuống. Thân thể của hắn vừa mới chạm đến cứng rắn mặt đất, phun ra ngoài nước suối liền đem hắn bao phủ.

Hắn thấy được.

Hắn thấy được thế giới của bọn hắn nguyên lai chỉ là một thiên tiểu thuyết.

Lại hướng lên ngược dòng tìm hiểu, nguyên lai còn có nhiều như vậy vũ trụ, nhiều như vậy bọn hắn, bị khắc ở trên giấy trở thành thoại bản, bị hình chiếu ra trở thành hí kịch, một bản tiếp một bản, một bộ tiếp một bộ, vô số Loki Cùng Thor Tái diễn yêu nhau tái diễn tử vong tái diễn phục sinh, có nhiều như vậy người đứng xem biết được bọn hắn linh hồn bí ẩn nhất nơi hẻo lánh, nhiều như vậy tác giả, ra ngoài nhiều như vậy khác biệt mục đích, phác hoạ ra khác biệt bối cảnh hạ khác biệt tình trạng, những cái kia hoặc trôi chảy hoặc sứt sẹo bút pháp giải thích thế giới quan trụ cột, những cái kia bi kịch kẻ yêu thích mang đến tử vong, để bọn hắn lạnh lùng hoài nghi bất hoà, cuối cùng mệt mỏi may mắn còn sống sót, hài kịch truy phủng người đâu, thì tùy ý chuyển đổi kẻ yếu cùng anh hùng, nhấc lên hoàn toàn thay đổi tranh đấu.

Những cái kia ngoại giới thần, bọn hắn so Vận Mệnh nữ thần càng thêm vô tình, Vận Mệnh nữ thần chỉ là nói ra vận mệnh mơ hồ quỹ tích, bọn hắn lập ra vận mệnh còn chưa đủ, lại vẫn muốn hao hết thiên tân vạn khổ để tất cả đau khổ tiên đoán thực hiện.

Ta cảm thấy sợ hãi cùng hưng phấn, ca ca của ta —— Đáng sợ như thế, tàn nhẫn như vậy chân tướng, ta là nên sợ hãi. Nhưng dù cho đã hiểu nó khó có thể tưởng tượng đáng sợ cùng tính áp đảo không thể chiến thắng, nhưng ta vẫn còn nghĩ đối kháng nó.

Băng lãnh sóng lớn gào thét lên, chiếm cứ trầm mặc vị trí.

Loki, Thor Mở miệng, ngươi là cố ý lấy thần sinh mệnh đến cùng mật Murs chi suối trao đổi đúng không?

Loki Sảng khoái thừa nhận.

Ngươi có đôi khi phản ứng nhanh đến mức sẽ làm ta chấn kinh, ta thân ái ca ca. Không sai, ta là cố ý. Như thế nào mới có thể có biết quy tắc phía trên sự tình?—— Ta nghĩ chỉ có đánh trước phá quy tắc. Cái này giống nếu như muốn nhìn thấy hộp thế giới bên ngoài, liền phải trước phá đi chúng ta ở lại cái hộp này. Ta cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là hủy diệt Thế Giới Thụ. Nhưng xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta mật Murs chi suối —— Chẳng lẽ đây không phải có sẵn linh cảm? Nó là tất cả đồng giá trao đổi truyền thuyết cuối cùng căn nguyên, là thế giới quy tắc một bộ phận. Mà thần sinh mệnh vô cùng vô tận, thần tử vong chắc chắn trùng sinh, đây cũng là quy tắc một bộ phận.

Loki Chua ngoa cười, khi chúng nó cả hai xung đột, làm ta dùng không thể bị thực hiện hứa hẹn đổi nhất định phải thanh toán đại giới, chắc hẳn hộp liền sẽ bị kéo ra một cái mở miệng —— Cuối cùng ta thành công.

Loki, Thor Ngừng một hồi dùng khàn khàn thanh âm nói, ...... Thế nhưng là, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, nếu như đây quả thật là thế giới chân tướng, nếu như chúng ta thật là một thiên trong tiểu thuyết nhân vật, có lẽ ngươi tất cả lựa chọn đều là bị thiết kế tốt —— Bao quát ngươi hiến tế ra làm thần sinh mệnh điểm này.

Loki Cương cứng, trọn vẹn mấy giây sau, mới nghe được mình đông kết huyết dịch bắt đầu một lần nữa lưu động. Hắn ngồi dậy, lộ ra một cái miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, tựa như là bị những cái kia nửa hóa khối băng đụng đau đớn mạch máu.

Rất hợp lý phỏng đoán, hắn nhẹ nói, một cái đã mất đi thần lực, trở thành hắn xem thường trung đình sâu kiến; Mà đổi thành một cái đâu, thì là thần, cao cao tại thượng —— Cỡ nào mỹ diệu hí kịch xung đột! Nếu như thiên tiểu thuyết này nhân vật chính không phải ngươi ta, ta sẽ vì tác giả vỗ tay. Ngươi nói, Thần có thể hay không đang đến kỳ nhạc quan trắc lấy chúng ta? Xem chúng ta bất an, phỏng đoán, Thần lại tại cười?

Tỉnh táo lại, Thor Ôm lấy huynh đệ run nhè nhẹ bả vai, ta giờ này khắc này vẫn như cũ yêu ngươi, mặc kệ chúng ta có phải là được thiết lập tốt, vận mệnh của chúng ta có phải là hay không ác ý diễn dịch.

Ta còn nhớ rõ trước kia ngươi là chỉ dài cơ bắp không dài đầu óc ngu xuẩn —— Cái này không đúng lắm, ngươi còn sinh trưởng tóc đâu, Loki Con mắt còn ẩm ướt lấy, lại bị mình làm cho tức cười, hiện tại ngươi lại học xong nhìn thấu ta hoang ngôn. Ca ca, Thần nhóm đều đối ngươi làm cái gì, mới khiến cho ngươi thoát thai hoán cốt?Loki Kỳ thật biết được rất rõ ràng —— Cái này trưởng thành đại giới là cướp đi Thor Hết thảy.

Hắn tiến đến huynh trưởng bên tai thấp giọng dụ hoặc lấy, lập lấy, dẫn dắt đến, ca ca, ngươi không thể hứa hẹn cảm giác, ngươi muốn hứa hẹn hành động. Ai hứa hẹn vĩnh hằng yêu hận, ai hứa hẹn vĩnh viễn trung thành, người đó là hứa hẹn lực không thể thành sự tình.

Năng ngôn thiện đạo tiểu hỗn đản, vừa rồi ai kém chút khóc nhè? 

Loki Thì tránh thoát Thor An ủi giống như hôn, khiêu khích cắn ca ca vành tai, Tà Thần tại bị mê hoặc người bên tai lưu lại ngọt ngào thổ tức, ngươi biết không? Thần nhóm hiện tại có lẽ đang nhìn chúng ta.

Vậy liền để Thần nhóm nhìn.Thor Cười lên, sao trời hạ nhan sắc khác nhau hai mắt sáng ngời giống ở lại nhân gian mặt trăng.Loki Nghĩ, hắn hoàn toàn thuộc về ta, ta cũng hoàn toàn thuộc về hắn. Trừ cái đó ra chúng ta lại không còn gì nữa. Có lẽ nhiều năm sau hắn đều sẽ nhớ kỹ trong chớp nhoáng này, bọn chúng rung động tâm linh quang mang xa so với thực tế muốn sáng.

Đêm tối giao phó vạn vật không bị hình thể chỗ câu thúc lực lượng, tất cả hồn linh trong bóng đêm cũng giống như trong gió rên rỉ đồng dạng tự do sinh trưởng.Loki Hôn lấy ca ca bờ môi, mang theo sợ hãi nhận ra nguyên lai hắn tất cả yêu, tất cả được thiết lập vượt qua thiết định thuộc về hắn tự thân yêu, lúc này lại đều tại Thor Trên thân.

Ta lúc đầu muốn giết chết ngươi, ca ca, hắn đầu hàng tựa như bản thân bộc bạch lấy, thanh âm bao phủ tại nổ bể ra sóng biển bên trong, ta cố ý dâng ra sinh mệnh, cố ý cùng ngươi sinh mệnh tương liên, dạng này chúng ta liền có thể cùng chết rơi, thoát khỏi vận mệnh ——

Thor Rộng mở mình, tách ra cơ bắp căng đầy chân dài, giống một viên chín mọng trái cây đồng dạng tràn ra, lộ ra linh hồn, lộ ra dục vọng âm phù, nuốt vào cái này giống mùa hè đồng dạng nóng rực khí quan, ngươi vốn là như vậy, hắn trầm trọng thở dốc, phàn nàn đệ đệ của mình, cho là mình một thân một mình liền có thể giải quyết hết thảy......

May mà ta không có dạng này, Loki Ôm ấp lấy cái này độc nhất vô nhị hồn linh, vui vẻ đến cơ hồ muốn thoát khỏi hắn nhục thể trói buộc, lên cao đến vũ trụ sao trời bên trong đi, chỉ sợ Thần lúc đầu thiết định kết cục chính là muốn chúng ta chết đi. Hiện tại Thần thất bại —— Xem ra chúng ta tại một thiên hỏng bét trong tiểu thuyết, có phải là?

Bọn hắn không có khí lực đi đặt câu hỏi cùng trả lời. Cái này không người chứng kiến dã hợp, hai cái này linh hồn hướng nhàm chán mà bình thường vận mệnh khởi xướng khiêu chiến! Cuồng phong nhấc lên gào thét sóng biển, hai vị thần đắm chìm trong cái này yêu chuyện vui bên trong không hề hay biết, cứ như vậy rên rỉ, thở hào hển, tận tình mà tận hứng, nhiệt liệt lại điên cuồng.

Người sáng tạo cùng được sáng tạo người, chủ thể cùng khách thể, yêu người cùng bị yêu người, Chân Thần cùng Ngụy Thần, vấn đề cùng đáp án, tất cả đều hòa tan lẫn lộn không có chút ý nghĩa nào —— Không về túc lãng du người cuối cùng đem đêm tối biến thành mặt trời, lôi đình oanh minh nổ lên sóng biển, chư sao trời treo tại sóng trên đỉnh, tán tụng lấy uy năng của thần cùng nhu tình, chỉ dẫn bọn hắn sáng tạo mới thần thoại cùng tương lai.

Hiện tại, đã lại không người có thể can thiệp vận mệnh của bọn hắn.

END

[1] Dica ngươi 《 Đệ nhất triết học trầm tư ghi chép 》  
[2] Di Nhĩ Đốn 《 Thất Nhạc viên 》


	15. Iron man

【 Sắt thần bí 】 Đêm nào tăng ca (NC17, thể nội bắn nước tiểu, bài tiết không kiềm chế chú ý )pdddyxl  
Summary:

Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Không phải ta viết, là một phần hẹn bản thảo.  
Tác giả phu nhân: @buzzinglarrie  
Tác giả phu nhân: @buzzinglarrie  
Tác giả phu nhân: @buzzinglarrie  
Notes:

Thể nội bắn nước tiểu tình tiết có chú ý.  
Work Text:  
Phòng lớn như thế bên trong chỉ có Quentin Một người.

Hắn ngồi tại bên giường, nhỏ đèn bàn chỉ riêng rối tung tại nam hài bên mặt bên trên.

Quentin Cầm điện thoại, ngón cái bất an cọ vào đề bên trên lạnh buốt kim loại khung.Tony Nghe vào không tốt lắm, cái này khiến hắn rất lo lắng, trong lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ buồn bực ra một tầng mỏng mồ hôi, mồ hôi lấm tấm tại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương giống tinh tinh đồng dạng lóe ánh sáng nhạt. Đối phương mỏi mệt thanh tuyến từ trong loa truyền đến, yếu ớt dòng điện tạp âm cho thanh tuyến bịt kín một tầng như có như không tình dục.

Tony Muốn hắn quá khứ.

Cho dù hiện tại đã là đêm khuya, Quentin Vẫn là đáp ứng đối phương thỉnh cầu, nắm lên chìa khóa xe ra cửa.

Quản gia Jarvis Đối với hắn tự nhiên là quen thuộc, không có hỏi nhiều cái gì đem hắn bỏ vào trong phòng. Không ngoài ý muốn, Quentin Ở phòng hầm tìm được Tony. Kia phiến cửa thủy tinh bị mở ra đồng thời, một cỗ mùi rượu nồng nặc đập vào mặt, hun đến Quentin. Thế là hắn lui về sau hai bước, tại cửa ra vào thao khống diện bản tăng cường quất Phong hệ thống.

Cái này...... Trời ạ!Tony, ngươi thế nào?!

Iron Man không có trả lời, chỉ là dừng lại hai giây, lại cúi đầu gõ khối kia thiêu đến đỏ bừng khối sắt. Trên người hắn chỉ mặc một kiện bẩn thỉu công nhân sau lưng, ngực lò phản ứng phát ra chói sáng lam sắc quang mang, hạ thân căng chùng quần tùy ý treo ở ngang hông của hắn, có mấy phần đồi phế, trái ngược hắn ngày xưa ngăn nắp hình tượng.

Quentin Đi đến bên cạnh hắn, Tony?

Nam nhân rốt cục dừng tay lại bên trên động tác, tiện tay đem thiết chùy phóng tới bên cạnh xe đẩy bên trên, tay thoát lực xuôi ở bên người. Hắn thở dài, đưa tay cầm lấy con kia quá nửa chén rượu.Quentin Không thể để cho hắn lại hét đi xuống, thế là đem chén rượu theo trở lại trên mặt bàn, có chút tức giận nhìn xem Tony.  
Ta rất nhớ bọn hắn. Nam nhân về sau ngã ngồi đến trên ghế.

Quentin Minh bạch hắn ý tứ, đừng nói cho ta ngươi muốn dùng mình đến điều chỉnh thử hai cấu.

Tony Ngẩng đầu đối đầu hắn ánh mắt, hạng mục này cần não người đến điều khiển, bao nhiêu lần AI Diễn luyện cũng không thể khảo thí ra chân thực hiệu quả. Làm thủ tịch công trình sư, ngươi hẳn là so bất luận kẻ nào đều muốn rõ ràng.

Cũng là bởi vì ta biết nguy hiểm cỡ nào, ngươi càng không nên như thế lỗ mãng làm nhân thể thí nghiệm...... Ta không thể để cho ngươi mạo hiểm như vậy, Quentin Ý đồ ổn định tâm tình của mình, ta không thể.

.........Tony Không nói gì.

Trong không khí trầm mặc đối nam hài tới nói là loại dày vò, không có chuyện gì khác, ta về nhà. Quentin Nuốt xuống kẹt tại yết hầu chua xót cảm giác, quay người muốn đi thang lầu đi. Ngay tại tay của hắn sắp đụng phải khóa cửa thời điểm, Tony Từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Không muốn đi...... Nam nhân nói, ta nhớ ngươi lắm.

Nam hài đương nhiên hiểu Tony Ý tứ. Bọn hắn không chỉ có là đơn thuần cấp trên cùng thuộc hạ, còn có pháo bạn quan hệ. Cái này so Quentin Lớn tuổi hơn mười tuổi thành thục nam nhân gợi cảm đến muốn mạng, hai người nhìn vừa ý vậy sẽ, Quentin Vừa mới tiến vào Starr khắc công nghiệp không có mấy tháng, vẫn là cái ngây thơ thực tập sinh, tự nhiên tránh không được cũng bị người chỉ huy đi làm điểm việc vặt vãnh, chân chạy đi mua cơm trưa dạng này. Trùng hợp ngày đó giữa trưa bộ môn chủ quản tăng lương, muốn xin mọi người ăn buổi trưa trà, liền sử nam hài đi mua donut cùng nước ngọt. Đáng thương Quentin Một người bưng lấy tràn đầy một tờ cái rương nổ vật, trên tay còn kéo trùng điệp mười cái đồ uống túi. Nam hài âm thầm cầu nguyện ngàn vạn, tuyệt đối không nên có cái gì ngoài ý muốn phát sinh, kết quả vừa nói xong cũng bị dưới chân nước ngọt nước đọng trượt một phát, trong nháy mắt bị thả chậm thành vô số giây. Hắn cảm giác mình tại hướng phía trước nhào, mắt thấy cái mũi liền muốn áp vào gạch lên, trên tay đụng đồ uống cùng donut cũng sớm đã bay ra lòng bàn tay của hắn, sẽ phải quẳng xuống đất, đồ ngọt cùng nước ngọt bay khắp nơi đều là. Tại hắn nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị kỹ càng ôm mặt đất, ngũ quan đều chen đến một khối một khắc này, hắn bị một con hữu lực cánh tay mò. Chỉ là bị quật bay nước ngọt cùng donut liền không có may mắn như thế, bọn chúng ba! Một tiếng rớt xuống đất, dọa trong tiệm cái khác khách hàng kêu to một tiếng.Quentin Nghĩ đến, hôm nay nhất định là ngày may mắn của mình đi.  
Chỉ bất quá cái này ân nhân cứu mạng chịu được có chút gần, ấm áp thân thể dán tại nam hài trên lưng.  
Ách, cám ơn ngươi...... Tiên sinh. Hắn xoay người, nhìn mình ân nhân cứu mạng. Tay của hắn còn vòng tại Quentin Thắt lưng, không có ý muốn buông tay.

Đừng khách khí. Nam nhân đối với hắn cười cười.

Ôm hắn người này khá quen...... Chỉ đùa một chút thôi, nam hài làm sao lại không biết đại danh đỉnh đỉnh Tony Stark Đâu?! Chỉ là ở công ty hai tháng, hắn từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua lão bản người sống. Bây giờ bản tôn liền đứng ở trước mặt hắn, tay còn ôm eo của mình, nửa người dưới chăm chú dính vào cùng nhau. Ý thức được điểm này nam hài phút chốc một chút đỏ thấu mặt, nhất thời bán hội nói không nên lời lời gì đến. Hắn trông thấy ánh mắt của đối phương thuận dây đeo chuyển qua ngực thẻ bên trên, Quentin Beck? A.

Có lẽ là duyên phận an bài, lúc đầu không liên hệ chút nào hai người bỗng nhiên cứ như vậy đi vào đối phương trong sinh hoạt.

Ngày đó Quentin Hỗn đản các đồng nghiệp đợi đến tan việc đều không có chờ đến nam hài thức ăn ngoài donut, nhưng là Tony Stark Có thể nói được là lại ăn lại cầm. Không đợi xe dừng hẳn, hắn liền vội vã không nhịn nổi hôn lên nam hài bờ môi, hai người lảo đảo một mực gặm đến cửa phòng ngủ, mấy giờ trước chải kỹ kiểu tóc bị đối phương xoa loạn thất bát tao. Nam nhân ở trong lòng cảm thán, mình có tiền thật tốt...... Thậm chí không cần đến tốn thời gian móc chìa khoá. Hắn từ Quentin Lửa nóng, ướt át trên môi giật ra mình, ngược lại liếm bên trên nam hài thái dương điểm trắng, lúc trước không cẩn thận tung tóe đến giọt kia lớp đường áo ngay tại đầu lưỡi của hắn bên trên hòa tan, Tony Gốc râu cằm đâm vào Quentin Ngứa. Tiếp lấy hắn lại đi xuống, tinh tế hôn lấy hắn màu hồng phấn tầm mắt, về sau là chóp mũi của hắn, cuối cùng mới lại hôn bên trên môi của hắn, nhưng cũng chỉ là nhẹ mổ một chút, liền bị Tony Kéo dài khoảng cách.

Ngươi xác định ngươi muốn làm như vậy sao?

Nam hài từ từ nhắm hai mắt có chút run rẩy, không phải ra ngoài sợ hãi, mà là bởi vì hắn đã hưng phấn tới cực điểm. Hắn mặc dù chỉ có hai mươi tuổi ra mặt, nhưng hắn cũng không phải cái gì đồ đần. Mình yên lặng sùng bái nhiều năm thần tượng liền muốn thao hắn, tại sao có thể để cơ hội này chạy mất đâu.

Là, là......

Tony Làm một toàn cầu nhân dân đều biết hắn tính nết hoa hoa công tử, sẽ rất ít như thế kiên nhẫn đối đãi một cái giường bạn. Hắn đem Quentin Đặt lên giường, mình giải khai mặc trên người màu đậm ba kiện bộ. Người trên giường lấy cùi chỏ đem mình chống đỡ tựa vào đầu giường bên trên, cúi đầu nhìn xem ngón tay của mình chậm rãi giải khai một khỏa lại một khỏa cúc áo. Giống nai con đồng dạng hai mắt nhấc lên, nhìn về phía cái kia mặt hướng lấy hắn nam nhân, tràn đầy trêu chọc ý vị. Nam hài tinh tế ngón tay linh hoạt leo lên mình quần jean, hắn nhẹ nhàng cắn sung mãn cánh môi, tay chân vụng về giống biểu diễn đồng dạng giải khai mình vải bạt dây lưng, di chuyển cái mông, khó khăn trút bỏ đầu kia quần jean bó sát người, có một loại ngây thơ đã lui tinh nghịch.

Nam nhân đứng tại bên giường, thưởng thức trận này nóng bỏng thoát y tú. Nam hài xanh thẳm tròng mắt vẫn đang ngó chừng hắn nhìn, một bên lặng yên không một tiếng động tán tỉnh, một bên lại tại giám thị phản ứng của hắn.Tony Hạ thân giờ phút này không có chút nào che lấp, nguyên bản nửa đột nhiên tính khí tại nam hài nhìn chăm chú trở nên cứng rắn, thẳng tắp dán tại trên bụng. Cánh tay của hắn vòng ở trước ngực, hạ thân thử khẽ nhăn một cái cơ bắp, cương âm hành run run rẩy rẩy mà run lên run, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy nam hài nuốt một chút nước bọt. Hết thảy đều tiến hành quá chậm, Tony Hai bước hướng về phía trước bắt lấy nam hài trên mắt cá chân quần jean, đem hắn liền người mang quần hướng xuống túm một túm, nam hài kinh ngạc kêu một tiếng, cái ót ném tới mềm mại trên gối đầu. Nam nhân đem kẹt tại mắt cá chân vải vóc dùng sức kéo xuống, ném tới trải có thảm trên sàn nhà, dây lưng chụp xô ra một tiếng vang trầm. Màu đỏ sậm ga giường nổi bật lên da của hắn phá lệ trắng nõn, sợ là cấm dục cả đời người nhìn hắn đều sẽ chống lên lều nhỏ, huống chi là Tony. Thế là hắn bò lên giường, cúi người chống tại Quentin Phía trên, dùng cặp kia tiêu đường sắc con mắt nhìn xem nam hài, thẳng đến hắn không chịu nổi chủ động giơ lên cái cằm đáng yêu, đem bờ môi của mình áp vào Tony Trên môi. Trắng nõn cái cổ giang ra, nam nhân một cái tay chụp lên nơi đó ưu mỹ đường cong, mơn trớn hầu kết nổi lên, hướng xuống là xương quai xanh...... Xúc cảm tại Tony Trong đầu phóng đại thành một tấm tấm phim đèn chiếu, giống nhà khảo cổ học như thế tinh tế thưởng thức trước mắt pho tượng. Nam hài thân thể rất mỹ diệu, hướng lên chắp lên eo lúc, bên eo đường cong uốn lượn đến kinh người, giống như danh sư đao khắc hạ đá cẩm thạch, tràn ngập nhục dục. Da của hắn giống như là có cái gì ma lực, khiến cho Tony Không có cách nào đình chỉ vuốt ve động tác. Hắn lui về sau, khớp xương rõ ràng bàn tay từ dưới đi lên trượt vào nam hài trong quần tam giác, dây thun nhẹ nhàng siết tại trên cổ tay của hắn, hắn đầu ngón tay đụng phải Quentin Âm hành.

Ngô, rất tinh thần mà......

Cái tay kia tại quần lót của mình hạ làm xằng làm bậy, bị kia phiến thuần bạch sắc vải vóc ngăn trở, Quentin Không có cách nào nhìn thấy nơi đó tình huống, nhưng là hắn có thể cảm giác được mình tính khí tại nam nhân trong tay trở nên trơn ướt.Tony Nắm tay rút ra, lại cách đồ lót hôn hắn âm hành một ngụm, chọc cho Quentin Xấu hổ bưng kín mặt mình. Nam nhân trừng phạt tựa như, bắt hắn lại hai cái đầu gối ổ, đem người cho gãy đôi. Nam hài đồ lót bị Tony Kéo tới trên mắt cá chân, đầu kia dính lấy dâm dịch vải vóc ngay tại Quentin Trước mặt, hô hấp ở giữa đều là mình tình dục mùi. Hắn cảm giác được Tony Ngón cái tại bắp đùi của mình thượng du dời, tu chỉnh ngang bằng móng tay bóp ở hắn bên chân trên thịt. Nam hài hạ thân không có chút nào ngăn cản biểu hiện ra tại Tony Trước mắt, để hắn cảm giác có chút xấu hổ, không biết đối phương có thể hay không nhìn ra hắn vẫn là cái xử nữ, đành phải tận chính mình năng lực ôm chặt hai chân.

Nam nhân rõ ràng là bị kích thích đến, ta cái này nửa đời người làm sao lại không có sớm một chút gặp gỡ ngươi......

Hai người cũng không nghĩ tới, một đoạn không cần bận tâm hậu quả quan hệ có thể tiếp tục lâu như vậy. Năm đó non nớt nam hài, bây giờ đã nhanh muốn 30 Tuổi.Quentin Cố nhiên là cái có thiết kế năng lực, có đầu não người, điểm này vô luận hắn có hay không cùng lão bản lên giường, tất cả mọi người là tán thành. Chính vì hắn thiết kế ra hai cấu hạng mục, Tony Rất coi trọng hắn, cho rằng Quentin Có thể giúp vô số giống như chính mình từng có tinh thần thương tích người bình thường.

...... Ta muốn ôm ngươi, có thể chứ?Tony Thanh âm trầm thấp tại Quentin Phía sau truyền đến.

Nam hài hơi kinh ngạc, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là thẹn thùng. Tốt...... Kia, vậy ta đi trước dọn dẹp một chút.

Bọn hắn trở lại trên lầu chủ nhân trong phòng riêng phần mình rửa mặt.Quentin Đi vào phòng tắm, mở ra tắm gội khí cẩn thận xoa tắm thân thể của mình. Nước nóng cọ rửa qua bờ vai của hắn, tiếp lấy đi xuống qua hắn trơn bóng phần lưng, dòng nước biến mất tại hắn trong khe đít. Đi ra phòng tắm lúc, da của hắn bị mạnh nhiệt độ nước bỏng đến đỏ đỏ, để nam hài giờ phút này nhìn so thường ngày càng thêm đáng yêu, không khỏi làm Tony Liên tưởng đến ngọt cay ngon miệng cocktail tôm...... Hắn nhất định là say.

Quentin Trông thấy nam nhân bưng lấy chén rượu, ngồi tại sofa nhỏ thượng khán mình, liền từ áo choàng tắm rộng lượng trong tay áo vươn tay, đè xuống Tony Chén rượu. Nhìn hắn đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đặt ở ly pha lê xuôi theo bên trên, đối phương khó được nghe lời mà đem rượu chén thả lại bàn nhỏ bên trên. Nam hài trên thân hơi nước còn không có bốc hơi sạch sẽ, cả người ấm áp. Hắn động tình dạng chân đến Tony Trên đùi, nam nhân phối hợp với dời xuống dời, đưa ra càng nhiều đùi không gian đến.Quentin Nhắm mắt lại, bờ môi tìm được đối phương dính đầy mùi rượu cánh môi, sau đó hôn trở nên bị động, nam nhân tựa hồ muốn lấy tửu kình hung hăng khi dễ hắn, một cái ngây thơ hôn biến thành cuồng dã tiền hí.Tony Hôn đến Quentin Càng phát ra khô nóng, môi dưới bị nam nhân cắn xé, mút vào, cơ hồ muốn đem hắn nuốt ăn vào bụng đồng dạng khát vọng hắn.

Bị hôn đến mơ hồ nam hài bỗng nhiên cảm giác được trên môi nhiệt độ rút ra, nửa mở mắt, không hiểu nhìn xem Tony, mà đối phương nở nụ cười.

Ngươi làm sao lại không cho ta tiếp tục uống nữa nha, ân? Là sợ ta một cái nhịn không được, đem nước tiểu bắn tới ngươi trong mông đít sao?

Quentin Nghe vậy ngây ra một lúc, mặt càng đỏ hơn.Tony Biết là hắn nam hài trong đầu lại có 18+ hình tượng, hắn luôn luôn rất thích trêu chọc giường của hắn bạn. Nhưng là để Tony Không có nghĩ tới là, nam hài tại suy nghĩ tỉ mỉ hai giây về sau, thế mà gật gật đầu, thẹn thùng nói: Please....

Say chuếnh choáng nam nhân vốn là không có gì lý trí có thể nói, nghe được Quentin Trả lời chắc chắn, còn thừa kia một chút xíu lý trí càng là trong nháy mắt biến mất vô tung vô ảnh. Hắn bỗng nhiên đem ngồi quỳ chân trên người mình người một thanh nâng lên, ngã tại bên cạnh trên giường lớn, tiếp lấy bờ môi của mình cũng đi theo, dùng sức hôn nam hài. Tay của hắn cũng không có nhàn rỗi, giải khai mình áo ngủ sau, vừa vội không dằn nổi đi hủy đi bên hông hắn nút buộc.Quentin Áo choàng tắm hệ đến không kín, nông rộng kết một chút liền bị đụng mất. Giống như là hủy đi lễ vật giấy đóng gói, khăn mặt hướng hai bên mở ra, lộ ra bao quanh bộ kia gần như hoàn mỹ nhục thể.

Nam hài tại phòng tắm lúc đã đem mình sau huyệt dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, nhưng là chưa khuếch trương lỗ nhỏ vẫn là mười phần chặt chẽ, ẩm ướt, thế là hắn tránh ra khỏi còn khoác lên trên cánh tay mình áo choàng tắm, trở mình, lộ ra cái kia ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông. Hắn ghé vào mép giường, mềm mại ga giường mài cọ lấy bắp đùi của hắn, môi dưới bị Tony Vừa rồi hút cắn làm cho sưng, miệng bên trong đều là nam nhân Whisky hương vị, để hắn có chút phiêu hốt.

Tony Ngồi dậy đứng tại bên giường, mê muội mà nhìn xem dưới thân người, tiếp lấy chậm rãi cúi xuống thân, quỳ gối mềm mại trên mặt thảm. Vừa mới ở phòng hầm trông thấy Quentin Một khắc này, hắn liền muốn làm như vậy. Hắn từ ghế sô pha dưới đáy móc ra một thanh cán cây gỗ thiết chùy, hình trụ tròn chùy chuôi thô to, cứng rắn, Quentin Sẽ hưởng thụ cái này. Một cái tay của hắn từ nam hài mắt cá chân bắt đầu đi lên vuốt ve, động tác chậm chạp mà sắc tình, làm cho đối phương hô hấp dần dần trở nên thô trọng.Tony Một cái tay khác cầm chùy chuôi, vuốt ve đầu gỗ đánh lên sơn bóng loáng mặt ngoài, đầu búa nặng nề mà dán tại trên mặt thảm, ép ra một cái nho nhỏ hố.

Vô số lần chiến đấu, rèn đúc cùng hỏa hoa phun tung toé làm cho nam nhân tay trở nên thô ráp, phía trên nhiều một chút vết chai cùng vết thương, nhỏ xíu đau đớn để Quentin Hưng phấn hơn. Cái tay kia lướt qua đầu gối của hắn ổ, lướt qua mẫn cảm đùi sau bên cạnh, cuối cùng dừng ở hắn nở nang trên cẳng chân. Ngày bình thường chỉ có ghế làm việc mới có thể tiếp xúc đến tư mật bộ vị bây giờ bị nam nhân đại thủ sờ soạng mấy lần, hắn hổ khẩu còn đè xuống mình khe mông, nhào nặn khối kia thịt mềm thời điểm sẽ kéo xuống cửa huyệt, để nam hài không khỏi co rút lại cái kia bộ vị, dấy lên dục vọng để bắp đùi của hắn có chút phát run.  
Hắn dĩ vãng hẹn hò qua nữ hài, đại đa số đều là người mẫu dáng người, cho nên trên đùi không có cái gì dư thừa mỡ. Nhưng Quentin Khác biệt, hắn để Tony Ảo tưởng đều thành nhưng thực hiện mộng tưởng. Hắn nhìn trước mắt chướng bụng, non mịn đùi, nếu không phải Tony Bàn tay đem hắn hai cái đùi tách ra ghé vào bên giường, nam hài đoán chừng sẽ xấu hổ đem chân khép lại, kia giờ phút này hắn hai đầu đùi nhất định cũng đến kín kẽ, bắp đùi đầy đặn lẫn nhau trùng điệp, đè xuống đối phương. Có lẽ Tony Còn có thể để Quentin Hai cái mắt cá chân giao nhau, lẫn nhau giữ chặt, để hắn kẹp chặt hai cái đùi, để hắn tại bắp đùi bị xâm phạm đồng thời trả lại cho mình thủ dâm, để chân của hắn tâm nhỏ xuống không thuộc về mình dâm dịch, thậm chí chân của hắn khe hở sẽ bị ma sát đến sưng đỏ, dẫn đến ngày thứ hai đi làm lúc không đi không được thành bên ngoài bát tự...... Ngẫm lại vẫn là rất hấp dẫn, nhưng là Tony Quyết định hôm nay trước không làm cái kia.

Nam nhân buông tay ra, đem chùy chuôi vứt trên mặt đất, trống đi một cái tay khác gỡ ra Quentin Khe mông, động tác để nam hài chân tâm tính khí cùng sau huyệt nhìn một cái không sót gì. Hắn ngón cái ôm lấy khe mông bên trong, còn lại bốn cái trảo tại nam hài lửa nóng, mềm mại mông thịt bên trên.Tony Quỳ gối bên giường, nam hài trên giường tùy ý giang ra vòng eo, trên giường vặn vẹo thân thể dẫn lửa cực kỳ. Cái góc độ này để nam hài eo nhìn nhỏ hơn, Tony Phân thần nhìn thoáng qua, đường cong hoàn mỹ phần lưng cơ bắp bởi vì động tác của hắn lẫn nhau đưa đẩy lấy, lưng lõm giống một dòng suối nhỏ, biến mất tại eo của hắn ổ chỗ. Nam nhân đem tay đi lên dời, ngón cái rơi vào kia hai cái đáng yêu tròn trong ổ, ngón tay hướng ra phía ngoài thi triển, lại thả lại đến hắn khe mông bên trên. Hắn tóm đến như vậy dùng sức, đến mức trắng nõn mông thịt trong nháy mắt chật ních hắn hai tay khe hở. Xốp xúc cảm mười phần mỹ diệu, thậm chí có chút giải ép, chỉ là Tony Không biết dưới thân người âm hành bị hắn bóp cương, phía trước còn động tình rịn ra dâm dịch. Buông tay ra lúc, Quentin Trên mông còn có lưu hai cái màu hồng phấn thủ ấn.

Nam nhân hướng khe mông bên trên tát một bàn tay, cay độc cảm giác đau để Quentin Kêu lên sợ hãi, lập tức cảm giác được nam nhân lửa nóng đầu lưỡi liếm lên cái kia bị đánh cho đỏ bừng khu vực, nước bọt liếm qua vết tích bốc hơi trong không khí, lưu lại một tia ý lạnh, thư hoãn đau đớn. Hắn âm hành thẳng tắp dán tại trên mép giường, chỉ vào mặt đất, phía trước chảy ra chất lỏng tụ thành tơ bạc, nhỏ xuống ở trên thảm bị màu sáng lông buộc nâng, không có rót vào vải vóc bên trong. Giống một giọt sáng sớm giọt sương lưu tại trên mặt cánh hoa, phản xạ gian phòng mờ nhạt ánh đèn. Hai người cố nhiên hoàn mỹ thưởng thức này quỷ dị mỹ cảm, bởi vì Tony Đem hắn đầu lưỡi nhét vào Quentin Trong mông đít. Nam nhân cái cằm sợi râu cọ tại hắn giữa đùi hai bên, ngấn ngứa vô cùng. Hắn nằm ở Tony Trên giường lớn, thử buông lỏng mình sau huyệt, thuận tiện nam nhân khuếch trương mình.Tony Chui tại nam hài trong mông đít, đầu lưỡi của hắn liếm qua Quentin Mẫn cảm túi túi, lại liếm bên trên cái kia ngay tại co vào cửa huyệt. Nước bọt bôi trơn lỗ nhỏ bên ngoài nếp uốn, nóng ướt cảm giác để nam hài không tự giác ngâm khẽ vài tiếng, trêu đến Tony Hướng hắn trên mông hô hai bàn tay, khích lệ nam hài phát ra rên rỉ. Hắn đem đầu lưỡi đưa đẩy đi vào, nam hài làm cho lớn tiếng hơn.

A!Tony, tiếp tục, chính là như vậy...... A, liếm ta......

Tony Đầu lưỡi không kịp Quentin Sau huyệt như vậy nóng, hắn động tình mút lấy cửa huyệt thịt mềm, đầu lưỡi dùng sức liếm láp lấy trơn nhẵn vách trong, nơi đó thịt mềm đưa đẩy lấy, tràn ra sau huyệt, thấm ướt nam nhân gốc râu cằm, giảm bớt nam hài giữa đùi bị sợi râu chọc lộng đâm nhói cảm giác.Quentin Nghe mình hạ thân vang lên trận trận tiếng nước, nhắm mắt lại phát ra kéo dài rên rỉ. Hắn đổ vào mềm mại trên giường đơn, hoàn toàn buông lỏng xuống, đem mình giao cho phía sau nam nhân, mà mình có thể quá chú tâm cảm thụ bị lưỡi gian khoái cảm.Tony Cảm giác được nam hài buông lỏng không ít, liền đem chộp vào khe mông bên trên một cây ngón cái nhét đi vào, tăng thêm đầu lưỡi của hắn cùng một chỗ xâm phạm lấy Quentin. Ngón tay xúc cảm không giống với đầu lưỡi, nó càng thô, cứng hơn, có thể tốt hơn chống ra trên giường nam hài.Tony Chậm chạp mà kiên định đem cả cây ngón cái đều đâm đến nam hài trong mông đít, tu bổ vuông vức móng tay phá tại hắn thành ruột bên trên, mang đến càng mạnh khoái cảm, giống dòng điện như thế từng trận truyền đến Quentin Lòng bàn chân. Hắn nghe được Tony Đầu lưỡi rút ra tiếng vang, cảm giác được nam nhân một cái tay khác leo lên hắn khe mông, ngón cái như lúc trước như thế tiến vào mình sau huyệt. Hai cánh tay hơi dùng sức đào lấy cái mông của hắn, chôn ở sau huyệt bên trong hai cây đầu ngón tay kéo ra ngoài lấy, lộ ra bên trong bị đùa bỡn sâu vô cùng màu đỏ thịt mềm.Quentin Mười phần hưởng thụ hắn sau huyệt bị dùng sức chống ra khoái cảm, sảng đến lật lên bạch nhãn, khe mông cơ bắp co rút lại muốn khép lại cái hang nhỏ kia, nhưng càng là chống cự, ngón tay lay ở vòng thịt cường độ lại càng lớn. Hắn không tự giác đứng thẳng lên mu bàn chân, co ro ngón chân, toàn thân phát run, miệng bên trong ngoại trừ rên rỉ một câu cũng nói không nên lời. Nam nhân thô trọng hơi thở phun ra đến cái kia lửa nóng đường hành lang bên trong, ý lạnh để nam hài co rúm lại hai lần. Giống như là chơi chán, nam nhân rốt cục buông ra hai tay, mà Quentin Tựa như xe cáp treo rơi xuống đất như thế, lập tức buông lỏng toàn thân cơ bắp, thoát lực rơi đến trên giường nệm.

Tony Một lần nữa cầm lên cái kia thanh cán cây gỗ thiết chùy, đứng thẳng ở trên thảm, lại kéo ra tủ đầu giường lấy ra một ống dầu bôi trơn tưới vào cán cây gỗ bên trên.Quentin Nghe thấy cái nắp mở ra thanh âm, liền chống lên thân lui tới sau nhìn thoáng qua. Chùy chuôi bên trên treo dính chặt dầu bôi trơn, giống tiêu đường như thế chậm rãi hướng xuống chảy xuống, kéo ra sợi tơ giống nhựa cao su đồng dạng sền sệt, sắp cắt ra lúc lại bị nam nhân tay tiếp được, xóa trở lại chùy chuôi bên trên. Chùy chuôi đáy không có sắc bén cạnh góc, nhìn dùng có chút thời đại, cái bệ bị mài thành góc tù, cơ hồ là cái hình bầu dục. Ý thức được Tony Ý đồ nam hài có chút kinh hoảng, hắn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác không nhìn cái kia bị xóa đến hiện ra bóng loáng chùy chuôi, nhưng là nội tâm dâng lên khát vọng lại để cho hắn qua quay đầu, tò mò nhìn chằm chằm Tony Động tác. Chùy chuôi rất dài, cơ hồ có cổ tay của hắn tới tay khuỷu tay dài như vậy, mà lại rất thô —— Cơ hồ có Tony Âm hành lớn như vậy. Càng là kềm chế lòng hiếu kỳ của mình không đi nghĩ, Quentin Thì càng nhịn không được đi ảo tưởng bị chùy chuôi khuếch trương mở cảm giác. Thô thẳng đồ gỗ không giống với nam nhân âm hành, nó không có nhiệt độ —— Có lẽ còn có chút lạnh. Lấy Tony Cái góc độ này tiến vào độ hóa, có lẽ một chút liền có thể đâm đến mình điểm mẫn cảm...... Có lẽ Tony Sẽ tại cái mông của hắn bên trong xoay tròn lấy cái kia thiết chùy, để khối bầu dục một chút lại một chút ép qua mình tuyến tiền liệt. Có lẽ hắn sẽ cứ như vậy bị chùy làm được bắn tới đầy giường đều là. Hắn cắn môi dưới, lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem Tony Động tác trên tay.

Tay của hắn nắm thành quả đấm, tại cứng rắn gậy gỗ bên trên phủ lấy, chất lỏng sềnh sệch tại ma sát ở giữa sinh ra nhiệt lượng, chỉnh Tony Bàn tay sền sệt dính đầy dầu bôi trơn, giữa ngón tay trơn nhẵn xúc cảm để hắn ghét bỏ mà đưa tay bôi đến trên giường đơn lau sạch, ánh mắt bay tới nam hài trơn bóng trên vai trần.Quentin Nhất định rất yêu chính mình mới sẽ không giữ lại chút nào tiếp nhận hắn, nhưng Tony Là một cái khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn người, hắn không xác định mình có đáng giá hay không đối phương yêu. Hắn buông ra tích lũy ga trải giường tay, ép xuống thân thể hướng phía trước xích lại gần Quentin, vịn hắn khe mông đem chùy chuôi nhét vào cái kia có chút đóng mở trong lỗ nhỏ.

Chính như hắn tưởng tượng như thế, chùy chuôi thẳng tắp, thô cứng rắn, không giống với ngón tay, đầu lưỡi thậm chí âm hành, nó chậm chạp mà hữu lực va vào nam hài cái mông.Tony Tay kiên định nắm lấy đầu búa, chùy chuôi đáy tiếp lấy bôi trơn, không có chút nào lực cản đút vào. Lạnh buốt kim loại bị nam nhân trong lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ lây nhiễm, biên giới trở nên ấm áp, nhưng góc cạnh vẫn cấn lấy tay của hắn, không thể nói thoải mái dễ chịu. Thế là Tony Xê dịch một ngón tay, đem chùy chuôi kẹp ở mình ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa ở giữa, lòng bàn tay cầm nặng nề khối kim khí. Chùy chuôi không phải quá thô, Quentin Thích ứng rất nhanh, mấy lần trừu sáp sau quái dị cảm giác liền biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Tony...... Ân...... Chậm, chậm một chút! A ——!

Tony Động tác trên tay càng lúc càng nhanh, cánh tay cơ bắp cảm giác có chút bủn rủn. Chùy chuôi bên trên dính chặt dầu bôi trơn bị thao trắng bệch, xâm nhập vào đại lượng bọt khí, hóa thành giằng co tơ trắng theo động tác của bọn hắn rút ra, lại bị thúc đẩy Quentin Sau huyệt bên trong. Hắn nhét xâm nhập quá sâu, mỗi một cái đều sẽ đụng phải mình tuyến tiền liệt, sau đó lại tiếp tục hướng phía trước đẩy.Tony Bắt lấy đầu búa ngón tay thậm chí còn có thể đụng tới huyệt của mình miệng, quá phận xâm nhập cảm giác để nam hài cảm giác nội tạng của mình đều bị chen đến một đống...... Nhưng cái này không có ảnh hưởng chút nào đến hai người bừng bừng phấn chấn hào hứng. Nếu như nói cứng, bọn hắn ngược lại hưng phấn hơn. Hai người thô trọng tiếng thở dốc cùng dưới thân truyền đến tiếng nước dâm mỹ tới cực điểm, có chút say Tony Đem tay vươn vào mình trong quần lót, co quắp cây kia cương âm hành, đem chùy từ Quentin Trong mông đít rút ra. Bị khuếch trương tốt sau huyệt còn không có thích ứng tới, trống rỗng, đại trương lấy cửa hang bởi vì kích thích mà co rút lại, giống như là cảm giác được nam nhân rốt cục muốn bắt đầu thao hắn, Quentin Đem hai bàn tay bỏ vào mình khe mông bên trên, thở phì phò đem cái kia mê người tiểu huyệt biểu hiện ra tại Tony Trước mắt.

Tony Yêu chết nam hài chủ động thời điểm. Hắn quyết định muốn cho hắn điểm ban thưởng, thế là không để ý Quentin Tay còn ôm mình cái mông, đem người kéo lên.Quentin Chân đứng không vững, kém chút ngã tại trong ngực nam nhân. Bọn hắn trao đổi vị trí, Tony Ngẩng lên thân nằm dài trên giường, chân chi, ra hiệu nam hài leo đến trên người mình. Nam hài cân nhắc chân, bò tới Tony Trên thân, khe mông chống đỡ lấy hắn cương âm hành. Con mắt màu xanh lam nửa khép lấy nhìn xem Tony, khát vọng ý vị không cần nói cũng biết. Nam nhân dùng tay vịn âm hành, tại Quentin Trong khe đít trên dưới hoạt động hai lần, thẳng lưng đem mình đưa đi vào. Bị chùy chuôi đầy đủ khuếch trương tốt sau huyệt y nguyên chặt chẽ, thậm chí bởi vì nhiệt năng dầu bôi trơn nguyên nhân trở nên càng nóng lên.Tony Tự giác không cách nào giảm bớt tốc độ, hắn chỉ muốn dùng sức thao trên thân người. Nam nhân từ dưới lên trên nâng cao eo, to dài tính khí tại Quentin Khe mông bên trong ra vào, bị thao vòng eo bất lực nam hài ngã vào tại Tony Trên thân, giống con mèo đồng dạng co quắp tại đối phương hõm vai bên trong ô ô kêu nhỏ lấy. Hắn hơi dáng dấp lông mi bất an nhào động lên, ngấn ngứa cảm giác từ Tony Bả vai truyền đến trái tim của hắn bên trên, mạch đập nhảy lên lại nhanh mấy phần.

Trọng lực để nam hài cái mông không tự giác hướng xuống rơi, nam nhân âm hành trước nay chưa từng có xâm nhập hắn sau huyệt. Mang theo nhiệt độ âm hành so chùy chuôi muốn thoải mái nhiều.Tony Giống máy đóng cọc đồng dạng vuốt hắn cái mông, để Quentin Bị thao một câu cũng nói không nên lời. Nam nhân tay từ bên eo của hắn phủ đến trên lưng, dùng đầu ngón tay cúng bái qua hắn cơ bắp căng cứng vai, lại thuận hướng xuống sờ lên hắn khe mông, để hãm tại tình mưu cầu danh lợi Quentin Run rẩy.Tony Ngón tay chộp vào nam hài khe mông bên trên, sắc tình xoa nắn lấy kia hai trọn vẹn đầy cục thịt.

Tê...... A, ngươi thật chặt......

Quentin Cánh tay ôm Tony Đầu, cái mông bị nam nhân một chút một chút chống đối lấy, hắn mơ hồ ngẩng đầu, nở nang bờ môi tại Tony Trên cằm lề mề, yêu cầu lấy hôn. Nam nhân ánh mắt từ hạ thân của bọn hắn thu hồi, chuyển dời đến nam hài trên mặt, cầm hắn bắp đùi hai cánh tay tăng thêm cường độ, đem nơi đó thịt mềm nắm ra vết đỏ, cắn lên nam hài bờ môi. Bọn hắn thiếp đến chặt như vậy, hô hấp ở giữa đều là lẫn nhau mùi. Hai cây đầu lưỡi tương hỗ trùng điệp, ma sát, truyền ra dâm mỹ tiếng nước.

Một hôn kết thúc sau, khí tức bất ổn nam hài đem mình chi. Hắn bãi động vòng eo, tại Tony Trên thân vặn vẹo, chập trùng, làm cho nam nhân nhìn ngây người mắt.Quentin Ngẩng đầu lên, đem nguyên bản chống tại đối phương trên lồng ngực tay dời đến trên đùi của hắn.Tony Thả thẳng hai chân, để nam hài bàn tay về sau vịn đầu gối của hắn, đùi cùng phần eo phản xếp thành 45 Độ sừng, chủ động thao lấy Tony Âm hành. Hắn rất động lên phần hông, cương âm hành không ngừng toát ra trong suốt dâm dịch, theo động tác đập làm cho trên bụng của mình khắp nơi đều là. Cái tư thế này tốt hơn mượn lực, tuổi trẻ nam hài lợi dụng mình vô cùng vô tận tinh lực, thi triển mình mỹ lệ thân thể, hạ thân một chút một chút hướng phía trước run run, lại tạm dừng hai giây, bờ mông làm lấy họa vòng động tác, để vật cứng tại cái mông của hắn bên trong khuấy động, trực kích mình điểm mẫn cảm, sau huyệt nắm chặt kẹp lấy cây kia nóng bỏng âm hành, dùng sức lấy lòng dưới thân nam nhân.Tony Màu mật ong trong mắt hiện ra quang mang, cái mông thít chặt, giao nộp lấy tính khí khoái cảm thật sự là quá mức, để hắn động tình xoa lên nam hài lồng ngực, nhào nặn hắn sung mãn cơ ngực cùng mẫn cảm núm vú. Vàng ấm ánh đèn đánh vào trên thân thể của hắn, phác hoạ ra trước người hình dáng đẹp mắt ngực bụng cơ. Trên thân mồ hôi bị nam nhân tay xóa mở, vết mồ hôi mang theo dấu tay trải rộng tại Quentin Lõa thể bên trên.

Tony Trút xuống quá nhiều cồn, Whisky mùi vị không tệ, nhưng nó làm Tony Huyết tương áp lực thẩm thấu lên cao không ít, huyết dịch nồng độ bị pha loãng, trong lúc vô hình tăng nhiều nước tiểu, chồng chen tại bàng quang bên trong. Cương âm hành lúc này còn thật sâu chôn ở Quentin Trong mông đít, sung huyết hải miên thể đè xuống niệu đạo, tại xuất tinh trước không có cách nào đem chất lỏng bài xuất đi. Hắn nhớ lại cá biệt giờ trước nam hài đã nói, bàng quang chướng bụng để hắn khoái cảm càng cường liệt. Nam nhân bỗng nhiên nắm chặt Quentin Bên eo, đứng dậy đem hắn đặt tại trong lồng ngực của mình trừu sáp, giống như là muốn đem túi túi cũng nhét vào sau huyệt bên trong đồng dạng, thao lại thâm sâu lại dùng sức, vài chục cái về sau hắn cắn Quentin Bả vai, đem người chăm chú đặt tại trên âm hành, xuất tại đối phương trong bụng. Nam hài hô hấp trì trệ, sau huyệt co quắp giao nộp gấp âm hành, phía trước chưa đụng chạm liền bắn ra, bạch trọc tinh dịch phun rơi tại Tony Trên bụng, có chút còn bắn lên nam nhân lồng ngực cùng cái cổ.

Không giống với thường ngày bên trong bắn, Quentin Cảm giác có chút dị dạng. Trong mông đít âm hành còn chưa mềm xuống dưới, Tony Bắn ra đồ vật để hắn cảm giác no mây mẩy căng căng...... Ý thức được sự thật Quentin Hai mắt nhắm lại, phát ra một tiếng khàn giọng rên rỉ. Âm hành ngăn chặn khẽ nhếch sau huyệt, nội bộ áp lực để hơi vàng chất lỏng từ cái mông của hắn bên trong lọt ra, ấm áp chất lỏng thuận nam hài đùi chảy tới trên giường đơn, chảy tới Tony Đám lông mềm bên trên, dính ướt hai người nửa người dưới. Bàng quang áp lực chưa bị hoàn toàn giải phóng, nước tiểu tiếp tục bắn vào Quentin Trong mông đít, tích táp từ sau huyệt bài xuất, thấm ướt một mảng lớn ga giường. Bụng của hắn cảm giác no mây mẩy căng căng, Tony Còn đang trong cơ thể hắn bắn nước tiểu. Cái này nhận biết để hắn trống ra một cánh tay, ngơ ngác sờ lên bụng của mình. Nơi đó giống mang thai đồng dạng, có cái quái dị hở ra, để hắn vừa cao trào qua âm hành lại có ngẩng đầu xu thế. Bị dịch thể làm bẩn cảm giác để tâm hắn sinh xấu hổ, nhưng là âm hành giống tượng mộc nhét đồng dạng chống đỡ tại cái mông của mình bên trong, để dư thừa chất lỏng không có cách nào ra bên ngoài tiết ra, hắn đã khó chịu vừa khát nhìn qua càng nhiều, hắn muốn nam nhân liền quá lượng chất lỏng tiếp tục thao mình, muốn nghe được nhục thể đập tiếng nước, muốn để Tony Nhìn thấy mình bị thao rục hậu môn bởi vì âm hành bị đột nhiên rút ra, cửa huyệt hưng phấn đại trương lấy, hơi vàng dịch thể trong nháy mắt phun ra ngoài, chảy tràn đầy chân đều là......

Nhưng là Tony Ôm lấy Quentin, giẫm lên mềm mại thảm, hướng phòng tắm phương hướng đi đến. Nam hài cánh tay mềm mềm khoác lên trên vai của hắn, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn đem mình treo ở trên người hắn. Góc độ biến hóa để trong mông đít chảy ra nước tiểu dành dụm đến xương đuôi phụ cận, nhỏ xuống đến nam nhân mu bàn chân bên trên. Xấu hổ làm cho Quentin Cố gắng co rút lại cơ bắp, nghĩ đến chỉ cần kẹp chặt gấp, trong bụng chất lỏng liền sẽ không làm cho khắp nơi đều là.Tony Bị hắn hút dễ chịu, đi lên ước lượng người trong ngực.Quentin Tự thân trọng lượng rơi tại trên âm hành, khoái cảm để hắn nắm chặt ngón tay, móng tay róc thịt cọ lấy Tony Vai cõng, lưu lại từng đạo vết đỏ.

Phòng tắm rõ ràng ngay tại gian phòng bên trong, ngắn ngủi hai mươi mét khoảng cách, nam nhân thế mà nhẫn nại tính tình đi ba phút. Thao động biên độ không lớn, nhưng mỗi một cái đều thẳng tắp đè vào Quentin Tuyến tiền liệt bên trên. Nam hài không chịu nổi, run rẩy tại trong ngực hắn lại bắn ra một chút tinh dịch. Hắn mệt mỏi đem cái trán chống đỡ tại Tony Hõm vai bên trong, thở dài một hơi, sau huyệt giống như là không có cách nào lại co lại gấp tựa như buông lỏng xuống, bị thao mở lỗ nhỏ thoáng chốc chảy ra đại lượng nước tiểu, nam nhân thấy thế đem mình âm hành lấp trở về, hai ba bước đi vào phòng tắm, dựa vào bồn rửa mặt mượn lực, quả thực là đem Quentin Xoay người đối bồn cầu, giống tiểu hài đem nước tiểu đồng dạng tư thế thao lấy hắn. Còn đang không nên kỳ nam hài đưa tay chống đỡ vách tường, hắn không có cách nào co vào sau huyệt, đành phải tùy ý Tony Tại thao hắn đồng thời nghe chất lỏng tích táp đánh vào trên gạch men sứ.

Không tốt ——Quentin Cảm giác mình lại muốn cao trào. Hắn âm hành đã bắn không ra thứ gì tới, cao trào qua đi mẫn cảm sau huyệt bị không được Tony Chống đối, tại nam nhân bắn vào trong mông đít một khắc này, hắn cũng cao trào, lại phát hiện mình bắn ra không phải bạch trọc chất lỏng, mà là màu nhạt trong suốt chất lỏng, từ trên mắt ngựa xuất hiện, thuận hắn nửa cứng ngắc âm hành hướng xuống trôi, nhỏ giọt bồn cầu bên cạnh, góp nhặt thành trên mặt đất nho nhỏ một vũng nước nước đọng.

Bồn tắm lớn nhiệt độ nước vừa phải, nhiệt độ ngâm đi Quentin Một bộ phận mỏi mệt cùng xấu hổ cảm giác. Ánh mắt của hắn bay tới gạch men sứ trên mặt đất kia một bãi màu vàng nhạt chất lỏng, bên trong có Tony Nước tiểu, cũng có mình. Hắn hối hận ngửa đầu gối đến bên bồn tắm bên trên, phát giác được Tony Hướng phương hướng của hắn dời hai bước.

Đừng làm...... Đừng làm...... Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt thì thầm nói.

Nam hài nhìn qua cực kỳ mệt mỏi. Cái này cũng không trách hắn, hai người bọn họ từ mười một mười hai điểm một mực làm được ba giờ sáng, đại khái chỉ có hắn sẽ đem tình ái coi như tiêu khiển giải trí đi. Trình độ nào đó, nam hài quả thật có thể để cho mình trầm tĩnh lại, để hắn tạm thời không đi nghĩ chuyện khác. Hắn hiện tại cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều. Nam hài trong mông đít còn có hắn bắn vào đi tinh dịch, ngâm mình ở trong nước nóng thân thể lười cực kỳ, không nghĩ đưa tay xoa rửa đi trên người mình điểm lấm tấm. Thế là Tony Cầm lấy khăn mặt, đem nước nóng đưa đến nam hài trên mặt nước trước ngực, lau sạch lấy nơi đó làn da, hơi nước hấp hơi hắn đỏ đỏ, khăn mặt thô ráp cảm nhận còn không tệ. Nam nhân tay nắm lấy khăn mặt đem hắn thân trên dọn dẹp sạch sẽ sau, chuyển qua trên bụng của hắn. Mềm nhũn tính khí khoác lên nam hài trên cẳng chân, bị nam nhân tay đụng phải lúc, hắn mở mắt nhìn xem Tony, không nói gì, cũng không có đưa tay ngăn lại...... Giống như là tại ngầm đồng ý động tác của hắn.Tony Tay ôn nhu xoa bóp lấy Quentin Tính khí, lòng bàn tay đem bao bì hướng xuống vuốt mở một điểm, đầu ngón tay cẩn thận xoa sạch sẽ mỗi một tấc dơ bẩn về sau, đem khăn mặt chuyển qua hắn giữa đùi bên trên. Nam hài tự giác mở ra chân, một đầu bắp chân dựng vào Tony Bả vai, đem sau huyệt biểu hiện ra tại trước mặt nam nhân. Xoa rửa sạch sẽ mặt ngoài sau, nam nhân buông ra khăn mặt, ngược lại dùng hai ngón tay thò vào Quentin Trong mông đít, tinh tế gảy gảy lấy, mang ra bạch trọc chất lỏng. Nước nóng tràn vào nam hài trong mông đít, đem hắn bỏng tinh thần một điểm. Hắn cảm giác được Tony Ngón tay tại hắn trong huyệt phân cắt, làm lấy cùng loại khuếch trương động tác, đầu ngón tay ngẫu nhiên ma sát qua hắn điểm mẫn cảm.

Ngô, a......Tony......

Nam nhân nghe vậy ngẩng đầu, Quentin Sắc mặt ửng đỏ, không biết là nhiệt khí chưng ra, vẫn là nam hài lại tới cảm giác. Trên tay hắn cường độ rất nhẹ, không nghĩ tới ôn nhu cử động có thể để cho Quentin Hưng phấn như thế. Hắn điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, lại nhét vào một ngón tay. Nguyên bản sau đó thanh lý biến thành nóng bỏng tấn công, đây là hai người đều không nghĩ tới sự tình.Quentin Bắp chân đi đến thu lại, ôm lấy Tony Hướng phía trước ngồi, khẽ nhếch bờ môi giống như là đang chờ đợi nam nhân hôn. Đợi đến hắn sau huyệt bị dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, rốt cuộc sờ không ra đục ngầu chất lỏng về sau, Tony Tốc độ trên tay bỗng nhiên trở nên nhanh chóng, thủ đoạn động tác làm cho bọt nước văng khắp nơi, quá độ khoái cảm để nam hài miệng há thật lớn, không phát ra được một điểm thanh âm.

Về phần hậu sự như thế nào...... Đương nhiên là đổi nước lại lại tẩy một lần tắm rồi.


	16. MHA

【ALLp Bạo 】 Chỗ bẩn 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
* Người qua đường [ Ta ]× Trong nước bạo  
* Ngôi thứ nhất xin mọi người phát huy tưởng tượng *  
* Cuối cùng có ra thắng yếu tố  
* Nhân vật nghiêm trọng ooc Dự cảnh  
【 Ở trong chứa Cưỡng gian Quá kích đạo cụ play* 】  
Xin chú ý tránh sét ****  
Work Text:  
【 Mới chỉ là đi vào một ngón tay a, làm sao phản ứng như thế lớn 】  
Bị nửa dán tại trên giường thiếu niên tóc vàng căng thẳng eo, thân thể lay động kịch liệt lấy, miệng bên trong không ngừng phun ra ác ý chửi rủa cùng gào thét, con mắt màu đỏ hung tợn trừng mắt ta.  
Hung phạm a ——  
Nếu như không phải sớm biết hắn là gãy chùa học sinh xuất sắc, còn tưởng rằng là chỗ đó đầu đường lưu manh.  
【 Bất quá... Đùa nghịch tiểu thông minh là vô dụng úc 】  
Tự cho là dời đi lực chú ý của ta, thủ đoạn chuyển động muốn từ lòng bàn tay phát ra bạo phá, tránh thoát dây thừng trói buộc.  
Nhưng hắn làm sao có thể thành công đâu...... Dù sao  
Đây chính là phạm tội a  
Cá tính của ta là có thể chế tạo chân không không gian, mặc dù phạm vi không lớn, nhưng là bao trùm tay của hắn ngăn cách bạo phá vẫn là có thể... Đồng thời không có thời hạn...  
Hồi tưởng lại, loại này cá tính thật rất thích hợp phạm tội đâu  
Mà... Dù sao ta cũng đã không làm anh hùng rất nhiều năm  
【 Không nên xem thường đại nhân a 】  
Ta tách ra qua mặt của hắn, nhìn xem hắn càng phát ra nhếch lên khóe mắt, chậm chạp liếm láp lấy gương mặt của hắn, ở bên tai của hắn bật hơi.  
[ Chính là như vậy —— Chửi mắng phản kháng đi ]  
Không tự chủ được phun ra vài tiếng khô quắt tiếng cười.  
【 Ta hiện tại 】  
【 Thế nhưng là rất hưng phấn a 】  
【 Bạo Hào Cùng Học ——】  
Hắn vẫn xuyên gãy chùa màu đen áo không bâu đồng phục, ta chỉ thoát khỏi quần của hắn cùng đồ lót. Mà ra ngoài ác thú vị, lưu lại màu trắng ống ngắn vớ cùng đồng phục màu đen giày —— Dạng này mới có học sinh xuất sắc dáng vẻ a.  
Ánh mắt ở trên người hắn vừa đi vừa về tảo động lấy, thật sự là quá mê người...  
Thuộc về thiếu niên non nớt thân thể... Đang đợi ta khai thác  
【 Không muốn như vậy trừng ta à 】  
Hắn kia hung ác ánh mắt giống như là muốn đem ta thiên đao vạn quả, nhiệt độ từ trong tầm mắt kia một điểm hướng tứ chi năm xương cốt khuếch tán.  
【 Ta chỗ này... Thế nhưng là đã cứng rắn 】  
Cố ý án lấy đầu của hắn, để hắn cúi đầu nhìn thấy ta phồng lên giữa háng.  
【 Bất quá còn phải đợi thêm chờ, bạo hào đồng học cũng không nghĩ đằng sau hư mất đi 】  
Từ dưới bàn tay truyền đến rất nhỏ run rẩy, mặc dù mười phần khắc chế, nhưng vẫn là bị ta phát hiện.  
—— Hắn đang sợ  
【 Bất quá nhìn bạo hào đồng học hưng phấn như vậy dáng vẻ Sẽ không phải là thích đau đớn đi 】  
Ác liệt vui đùa, đồng thời một cái tay khác dùng sức quật lấy hắn khe mông, hài lòng nghe được thanh thúy tiếng vang, tận lực bồi tiếp khó nghe chửi rủa âm thanh.  
Xúc cảm coi như không tệ a.  
Phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy tiếp tục nắm vuốt vừa mới bị đánh đỏ lên khối kia da thịt, xoa nắn lấy, hướng ra phía ngoài gỡ ra.  
【 Úc úc ~ Bên trong kẹp chặt đâu 】  
【 Thế nào, cũng nên lộ ra điểm vẻ mặt đáng yêu đi 】  
Giống như vậy, ngón tay hướng chỗ sâu từng chút từng chút thăm dò vào, sau đó mãnh theo.  
Ruột thịt từng vòng từng vòng giảo gấp, thân thể thậm chí biên độ nhỏ bên trên gảy một cái. Con mắt màu đỏ hơi co lại lấy, hốc mắt trừng lớn, một bộ mê mang dáng vẻ.  
A... Đúng là lần thứ nhất không sai đâu.  
【 Tuyến tiền liệt thật sự là cạn đâu, bạo hào đồng học ở phương diện này cũng rất có thiên phú đâu 】  
Quá mức mẫn cảm thân thể nhưng lại kiên cường linh hồn......  
A a............... Thật sự là cực phẩm.........  
Đến cùng lúc nào mới có thể hướng ta cầu xin tha thứ đâu, dùng trương này bình thường vênh váo tự đắc xinh đẹp khuôn mặt.  
【 Vừa mới gọi rất đáng yêu a 】  
Ngón tay phá vỡ ruột thịt vừa đi vừa về ép chuyển, ác ý lặp đi lặp lại ma sát yếu ớt tuyến thể, cảm thụ dưới thân người bất lực run rẩy. Trong miệng chửi rủa âm thanh cũng yếu xuống tới, chăm chú cắn môi dưới. Là sợ mình khống chế không nổi kêu đi ra đi, loại này quật cường cũng là đáng yêu địa phương a.  
【 Không được a 】  
【 Bạo hào đồng học dạng này sẽ chỉ muốn để ta thêm gần một bước... Khi dễ ngươi 】  
Khóe mắt đỏ đỏ nhưng vẫn là hung hăng trừng mắt về phía ta, không có một chút lực uy hiếp, không có chút nào tự giác khiến người muốn đem hắn cứ như vậy làm hư.  
【 Tiếp xuống hai ngón tay?】  
Dừng lại làm bộ suy nghĩ dáng vẻ, ngón tay vẫn như cũ không lưu tình chút nào tại nhỏ hẹp huyệt đạo nhanh chóng bên trong đút vào.  
【 Dạng này quá chậm 】  
【 Không bằng chúng ta trực tiếp ba cây đi 】  
Đột nhiên xích lại gần ở bên tai của hắn thấp giọng nói.  
【 Đằng sau sẽ bị kéo rất khoa trương, thế nào, chẳng qua nếu như bạo hào đồng học van cầu ta...】  
Hắn run rất lợi hại, rõ ràng chỉ là ngôn ngữ nhục nhã, lại làm cho hắn không cầm được run rẩy, con mắt hồ trợn to, trốn giống như nghiêng đầu qua.  
【 Bất quá... Bạo hào đồng học kỳ thật cũng rất hưởng thụ đi 】  
【 Phía trước cũng hảo hảo cương...】  
Hắn giãy dụa rất lợi hại, phía sau lưng hướng về phía trước cong lên muốn trốn hướng về phía trước. Dây thừng ma sát trên trần nhà treo thiết hoàn, kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt thét chói tai vang lên. Sau đó, đến cực hạn dây thừng kéo căng rung động mấy lần, vô tình đem thiếu niên lần nữa kéo về nguyên địa.  
Vuốt ve lâu dài rèn luyện nâng lên cơ bụng, đánh lấy vòng. Tại hắn vặn vẹo giãy dụa hạ, chậm rãi dọc theo nhân ngư tuyến, hướng phía dưới. Nắm chặt nửa đột nhiên tính khí, hướng đỉnh chóp lột động.  
Hắn miệng há lớn, cái cổ cao cao giơ lên một đoạn mỹ diệu độ cong, giống như là chịu không được lắc đầu.  
Tại ta về sau một lần đột nhiên búng ra hạ, hắn âm hành hơi nhúc nhích một chút, tiếp lấy miệng bên trong phát ra vài tiếng mập mờ nghẹn ngào.  
[ Đứa nhỏ này phía trước sẽ không là cũng lần thứ nhất đi ]  
Tiếu dung ở trên mặt phóng đại, nắm kéo da thịt.  
【 Bạo hào đồng học thật rất thích hợp bị người tốt Tốt Đau Yêu Đâu 】  
Vừa nói ý vị không rõ lời nói, một bên thuận cổ áo hướng phía dưới giải khai cúc áo. Áo lót quần áo bị thô bạo hướng ra phía ngoài nắm chặt lên, tại bạo lực đối đãi hạ rên rỉ, vỡ ra một cái miệng lớn.  
【 Núm vú cũng là...】  
Giật ra đồng phục, lỏng loẹt đổ đổ mặc trên người, không cách nào che lấp vải vóc chỉ có thể trở thành tăng thêm tình thú chất xúc tác. Màu hồng núm vú bại lộ tại lạnh lùng trong không khí, tại lần lượt thô bạo lôi kéo hạ sung huyết biến hình.  
【 Muốn kêu đi ra mới được a 】  
Hắn chán ghét nhíu chặt lông mày.  
【 Không vui sao? Bị người sờ vuốt núm vú 】  
Hỏi không có ý nghĩa vấn đề, lại một lần nữa dùng sức nắm chặt lên hắn núm vú. Lần này, trên mặt hắn thần sắc trở nên có chút thống khổ đi lên. Cố ý dùng qua lực, núm vú bị hung hăng hướng ra phía ngoài kéo xuống cực hạn, đồng thời dùng lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về ma sát đầu vú.  
Nghe được dưới thân người thống khổ hút không khí âm thanh, động cũng không dám động, liền liền hô hấp cũng biến thành cẩn thận từng li từng tí.  
【 Tính toán... Không nguyện ý lên tiếng 】  
Không rõ ràng cho lắm đem chủ đề tiếp xuống dưới.  
Tại buông ra đầu vú đồng thời, cắm ở sau huyệt bên trong ngón tay hướng ra phía ngoài bỗng nhiên rút ra, ngay sau đó ba ngón tay lần nữa đâm vào cái kia nhỏ hẹp trong cửa vào.  
Hắn phát ra xen lẫn giật mình cùng thống khổ tiếng nghẹn ngào, mặc dù về sau vừa hung ác cắn môi dưới. Nhưng phiếm hồng khóe mắt cùng không ngừng run rẩy thân thể lại hoàn toàn phản bội hắn.  
【 Rất tuyệt thanh âm a 】  
Trêu tức.  
【 Run thật là lợi hại...】  
【 Đừng sợ... Đằng sau lại không có vỡ ra 】  
Ác liệt.  
Khô khốc tràng đạo chăm chú mút vào đầu ngón tay, không chờ hắn thích ứng, liền bắt đầu chuyển động trừu sáp.  
【 Ngươi xem trọng ăn ngon đi xuống 】  
Đem thừa ở bên ngoài một nửa ngón tay cùng nhau không có vào.  
【 Giống như vậy hung hăng lật tới lật lui, đem ruột quấy mở, dễ chịu sao 】  
Ở bên tai của hắn thổi hơi, trêu đùa đã gần như cực hạn yếu ớt thần kinh.  
【 Bất quá, về sau đem ta nơi này cắm đi vào coi như khó mà nói 】  
【 Vừa cứng vừa nóng đại nhân nơi này sẽ đi vào bạo hào bụng của đồng học bên trong đi 】  
【 Sau đó nơi này sẽ nâng lên đến 】  
Đưa bàn tay đặt ở trên bụng của hắn.  
【 Sẽ bỏng ruột không được co rút, lại không thể hảo hảo khép lại, về sau cũng không thể hảo hảo sinh sống đâu ——】  
Ác ý kéo dài lấy ngữ điệu, nhìn xem kia phiến đỏ nhiễm phải sợ hãi ngầm tro, nhưng như cũ quật cường không muốn luân lạc tới mảnh này màu đen bên trong đến.  
【... Biết sao 】  
【 Càng như vậy ta thì càng muốn hung hăng làm hư ngươi đây 】  
【 Cho nên còn không có ý định cầu xin tha thứ sao Bạo Hào Cùng Học 】  
Đạt được lại là một cái dùng hết toàn lực làm ra hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm.  
Hiện tại hài tử thật đúng là quật cường a  
Không còn làm chút gì...  
Đã hơi thích ứng ngón tay tràng đạo bắt đầu trở nên mềm mại, ngón tay khuấy động cũng càng thêm thuận lợi. Tách ra ba ngón bốn phía nén lấy, ma sát thành ruột mỗi một chỗ khoảng cách.  
Khi nhìn đến bên cạnh cất đặt lấy đồ chơi lúc, chần chờ một chút, đem ngón tay rút ra.  
[ Đối xấu hài tử cũng không thể cho quá nhiều ngon ngọt a ]  
【 Xem ở bạo hào đồng học vẫn là vị thành niên phân thượng liền cho thêm điểm phúc lợi đi, dùng cái này trước thích ứng một cái đi 】  
Đem khiêu đản nhét vào còn đang co vào sau huyệt bên trong, một viên, hai viên, ba viên. Kịch liệt giãy dụa sẽ chỉ xúc tiến tràng đạo nhúc nhích, đem khiêu đản hút vào chỗ càng sâu.  
【 Nói đến bạo hào đồng học nguyện vọng 1 là hùng anh đi 】  
【 Biết sao, làm anh hùng thế nhưng là rất mệt mỏi, cho nên, muốn so người bình thường càng thêm cường đại mới được, đúng không 】  
【 Cho nên ba cái khiêu đản dễ dàng 】  
【 Nhiều nhét mấy cái cũng có thể đi 】  
Tựa hồ thả có hơi nhiều, khiêu đản tại tràng đạo đưa đẩy hạ tại cửa huyệt chỗ bồi hồi. Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là lần nữa cắm vào ngón tay, đưa chúng nó triệt để đẩy lên tràng đạo chỗ sâu.  
Thống khổ tiếng nghẹn ngào để cho ta khống chế không nổi hưng phấn.  
【 Tiếp xuống... Cần phải cắn chặt răng a 】  
Tại hắn có thể lý giải lời nói bên trong ý tứ trước đó, đẩy ra khiêu đản chốt mở.  
【 A a a —— Thật sự là lợi hại đâu 】  
Phần eo của hắn bỗng nhiên hướng về sau uốn cong, cung ra một đạo xinh đẹp đường vòng cung. Run rẩy thân thể bất lực tựa ở trong ngực của ta, nhưng như cũ không nguyện ý rên rỉ lên tiếng.  
【 Loại trình độ này đối tương lai anh hùng tới nói vẫn là rất nhẹ nhàng a 】  
【 Như vậy chúng ta lại thêm một ngăn đi 】  
Lông mày của hắn thống khổ vo thành một nắm, rốt cục không nhịn được thét lên lên tiếng.  
Xoa lên bụng dưới.  
Bởi vì nội bộ quá kịch liệt chấn động, da thịt đều đi theo cùng một chỗ chấn động lên.  
【 Thật đáng thương ~ Miệng đều không khép được 】  
Bắt lấy kia lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ đầu lưỡi hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo.  
【 Ngươi nói còn có thể lại thả điểm khác đi vào sao 】  
A a... Khóc đâu  
Liếm môi, chờ mong nhìn thấy càng nhiều...  
【 Như vậy ngươi muốn ngón tay, khiêu đản —— Vẫn là ta nơi này đâu 】  
Thật là quá đáng yêu ——  
Loại này phạm quy biểu lộ ——  
Lè lưỡi liếm đi hắn khóe mắt nước mắt.  
【 Ta cũng không nghĩ dạng này 】  
【 Bạo hào đồng học minh bạch a 】  
Giải khai dây lưng, một thanh giật xuống đồ lót, cứng rắn đến phát đau âm hành bắn ra ngoài, không kịp chờ đợi chống đỡ cái kia run rẩy co vào lối vào.  
【 Giảo quá gấp ta nhưng vào không được a 】  
[ Trước tiên đem khiêu đản dừng hết đi ]  
Nghĩ như vậy, tắt đi chốt mở.  
Tá lực, bạo hào hướng về sau thẳng tắp ngã vào trong ngực của ta, lồng ngực nhanh chóng phập phồng, thở mạnh lấy khí.  
【 Chậm một chút thở 】  
【 Đến —— Bật hơi —— Hấp khí 】  
【 Chuẩn bị xong chưa 】  
Hai tay hướng ra phía ngoài đẩy ra khe mông, không để ý thành ruột cự tuyệt, cường ngạnh chen vào.  
【 Ngô —— Bên trong thật sự là...... A......】  
Không giống với phản ứng của ta, tại đi vào trong nháy mắt, bạo hào đau liền thét lên đều không thể lên tiếng, căng thẳng toàn thân, không cầm được run rẩy kịch liệt.  
【 Mới tiến một cái đầu a, bạo hào đồng học 】  
Vỗ vỗ hắn khe mông.  
【 Vừa mới không phải mới dạy qua ngươi sao 】  
【 Muốn bật hơi hấp khí, giống như vậy không hô hấp rất nguy hiểm 】  
【 Mà —— Mặc dù ta cũng thật thích, nhưng tạm thời vẫn là không muốn đem ngươi làm xấu a 】  
【 Đến —— Buông lỏng 】  
Ngoài miệng nói như vậy lấy, hạ thể vẫn như cũ thô bạo phá vỡ ruột thịt, hướng vào phía trong bên trong xuất phát.  
[ A a —— Đều do không dám thở mạnh chỉ có thể nhỏ giọng nức nở bạo hào quá đáng yêu ]  
Không cẩn thận liền dùng sức, thổi phù một tiếng, ngay ngắn không có vào.  
【 Ngô ngô a............ Rất thư thái.........】  
【 Cảm nhận được sao 】  
【 Ta nơi này... Đang bị bạo hào nơi này chăm chú hút lại 】  
Khiêu đản cũng bị đỉnh tiến càng sâu địa phương.  
Tựa hồ ý thức được cái gì.  
【 A... Bởi vì là vô tuyến, về sau còn muốn phiền phức bạo hào đồng học mình bài xuất tới 】  
Hạ thể bắt đầu biên độ nhỏ trừu sáp, quy đầu có thể cảm nhận được cứng rắn chất khiêu đản.  
【 Tại trong bụng đi loạn rất khó chịu đi 】  
【 Nói đến có thể đội lên kết tràng chữ S bên trong đi 】  
Dùng sức rất động mấy lần.  
【 Được rồi... Sẽ không rồi —— Đừng như thế sợ hãi a 】  
【 Muốn động, nhớ kỹ hô hấp a 】  
Vỗ vỗ gương mặt của hắn, lập tức dùng sức đè xuống eo, mãnh liệt trừu sáp. Đứt quãng rên rỉ, để cho ta hết sức hài lòng.  
Bạo hào bụng dưới bị đỉnh có chút nâng lên, dùng tay đè xuống dưới có thể sờ đến thô sáp đại khái là khiêu đản đi. Hắn đã không kêu được, miệng há lớn, hiện tại liền khống chế hô hấp đều rất khó khăn đi.  
【 Trừu sáp 【 Trừu sáp 【 Trừu sáp  
Tại đội lên tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm bạo hào sẽ run lấy gạt ra vài tiếng khí âm, bất quá bởi vì tuyến tiền liệt sinh cạn không cần cố ý ma sát, nối thành một mảnh khí âm thật là mỹ diệu —— Để cho người ta càng thêm chờ mong  
Hắn triệt để hư mất dáng vẻ  
【 Mãnh cắm  
Sờ đến bên cạnh điều khiển từ xa, giơ lên bạo hào trước mắt, hắn vùng vẫy mấy lần tựa hồ muốn đoạt lấy cái kia khống chế tấm, nhưng chỉ là đem mình đinh càng chặt, nước mắt khét một mặt, lắc đầu, thở mạnh lấy khí, đáng thương cực kỳ.  
Chốt mở từng ô bị đẩy ra.  
Mới đầu tê dại chấn động đỉnh lấy quy đầu để cho ta cũng không khỏi đến thở hốc vì kinh ngạc.  
Tràng đạo không nhận kích thích nhúc nhích co quắp.  
[ Rất thư thái...]  
Ngón tay hướng lên hoạt động.  
Chấn động trở nên càng thêm kịch liệt.  
Bạo hào trong cổ họng phát ra thét lên cơ hồ là thê thảm...  
Bất quá cái này có quan hệ gì đâu... Dạng này bạo hào thật sự là  
—— Quá tuyệt  
Tại tràng đạo gần như điên cuồng co rút bên trong ta ở bên trong bắn đệ nhất phát.  
Mà bạo hào không có thể bắn ra.  
Xem ra về sau còn phải hảo hảo điều giáo một chút hắn tuyến tiền liệt, nghĩ như vậy giải khai dây thừng.  
Tại ta lui ra ngoài về sau, tràng đạo có đầy đủ không gian tự do co vào, nhưng bị lấp đầy quá lâu nơi này vẫn như cũ duy trì lấy một cái mở ra lớn nhỏ.  
Dùng hai bên ngón cái gỡ ra run rẩy tiểu huyệt, đường hành lang còn tại bởi vì chỗ sâu chấn động run rẩy, từ ngoài hướng vào trong thăm dò thân thể nội tạng kỳ dị cảm giác để cho ta lần nữa cương.  
Theo tiểu huyệt mãnh liệt hơn co vào, màu ngà sữa không thuộc về thân thể này tinh dịch bị đẩy hướng cửa huyệt. Sau đó bị ngón tay lần nữa đỉnh về thân thể chỗ sâu, mãnh liệt muốn đem thân thể này lấp đầy xúc động để cho ta hưng phấn tê cả da đầu.  
Bạo hào thoát lực cúi nằm lỳ ở trên giường, đã tự do hai tay bất lực rũ xuống hai bên, không biết nên trước vuốt ve chấn động không ngừng bụng dưới vẫn là đi an ủi kia từ đầu đến cuối không thể đạt được an ủi chảy trước dịch đáng thương âm hành.  
A a...... Thật sự là đáng thương  
Giúp hắn một chút đi  
Thế là cây kia cực nóng âm hành tại hắn kêu rên cùng run run bên trong lần nữa đâm vào sau huyệt.  
Tận lực vì điều giáo hắn tuyến tiền liệt, lần này tiến rất nhạt. Mỗi một lần bắn vọt đều chuẩn xác đâm vào hắn tuyến thể bên trên, ma sát nóng hổi, lại trượt vào chỗ sâu. Tại lần lượt càng phát ra kịch liệt trừu sáp bên trong, bạo hào thanh âm cũng biến thành càng thêm ướt át, vòng eo run rẩy lần lượt sắp từ mặt giường bắn lên, tứ chi lay động dùng hết toàn lực muốn thoát đi. Sau đó bị lần lượt chế trụ phần hông, hung hăng tiến đụng vào yếu ớt chỗ sâu.  
Khiêu đản mang đến tiếp tục chấn động làm tiểu huyệt run lên, bụng dưới căng thẳng, rốt cục tại ta lại một lần đỉnh làm hạ, bạo hào co rút lấy bắn ra.  
Dùng phía sau của hắn —— Thật sự là đáng thương.  
Rõ ràng còn là lần thứ nhất, đứa nhỏ này nhìn liên thủ dâm đều chưa từng có đi, về sau hắn, không bị cắm đằng sau sẽ rất khó bắn ra.  
Ở trong lòng đạt được to lớn thỏa mãn đồng thời, ở phía sau huyệt mút vào run rẩy bên trong lần nữa gieo rắc hạt giống —— Thật muốn để hắn mang thai a. Nâng cao bụng bị các nam nhân luân gian dáng vẻ...... A a...... Chỉ tưởng tượng thôi liền.........  
Lắc lắc đầu đem ý niệm kỳ quái trước vứt qua một bên, đưa tay vỗ bạo hào mặt.  
Không hổ là học sinh xuất sắc —— Mặc dù ý thức tan rã nhưng vẫn là không có ngất đi, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó tới nói càng thêm đáng thương.  
Mà... Về sau còn có nhiều thời gian, hôm nay trước hết đến nơi đây đi.  
Đem thoa lên thuốc mê khăn tay bưng kín mũi miệng của hắn.  
Sau đó đang giúp hắn sửa sang lại quần áo về sau đưa về trong phòng học, đương nhiên những cái kia tiểu lễ vật vẫn như cũ hỗn hợp có tinh dịch lưu tại tràng đạo chỗ sâu.  
Sau khi tan học trường học mười phần yên tĩnh, cho nên từ cuối hành lang truyền đến lạch cạch lạch cạch gấp rút tiếng bước chân dị thường rõ ràng.  
【 A a... Còn nghĩ cuối cùng lại cùng bạo hào đồng học nói lời tạm biệt đâu 】  
Đang nhảy hạ bệ cửa sổ lúc, nghe thấy được cửa phòng học bị một thanh kéo ra thanh âm.  
【 Sách... Nguy hiểm thật 】  
Tại sau khi hạ xuống theo thói quen quay đầu, ngẩng đầu nhìn vừa rồi nhảy xuống bệ cửa sổ, một cái có lục sắc tóc quăn hài tử nhô ra nửa người, chính nhìn xuống phía dưới lấy ta, trong mắt của hắn điên cuồng cùng phẫn nộ, lại làm ta một nháy mắt dao động.  
[ Thật làm cho người chờ mong a ——]  
[ Đứa nhỏ này về sau sẽ trưởng thành thành dạng gì quái vật đâu ]  
【 Ra thắng 】 Chỗ bẩn ( Tục )🔞×Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
[ Bạo hào bị khăn lau điều kiện tiên quyết bệnh trạng ra thắng, bệnh thích sạch sẽ ra thắng giải giải nhóm mời cẩn thận khi đi vào ]  
* Tiếp trước thiên cùng tên người qua đường bạo *  
[ Không ảnh hưởng kịch bản ]  
* Tác giả điên rồi tam quan sụp đổ chú ý *  
Nhân vật cực độ ooc Cực độ ooc Dự cảnh  
Phạm tội lâu ẩn hiện đạo đức không có chú ý  
Ở trong chứa  
【 Ngủ gian?/ Sạch sẽ sex? Đạo cụ 】  
Xin chú ý tránh sét ******  
Work Text:  
Con ngươi màu xanh lục phản chiếu ra một đầu hẹp dài màu đen cái bóng, đứng tại công trình kiến trúc trong bóng tối, ngửa đầu nhìn về phía hắn. Rõ ràng dục vọng xuyên thấu qua cặp kia đục ngầu con mắt tiến vào trong lòng của hắn, đào khoét lấy huyết nhục của hắn, để hắn toàn thân run lên, cũng làm cho hắn lần đầu nếm đến chân chính phẫn nộ cùng hận ý.  
Mà đối phương toét ra buồn nôn tiếu dung tựa như là đang cười nhạo hắn nhu nhược vô năng.  
—— Hết thảy đã trễ rồi  
Hắn chăm chú nắm lại nắm đấm quyết tâm đánh tới hướng mặt đất, làm đốt ngón tay máu thịt be bét. Xoang mũi nóng bỏng đâm nhói lấy, ngay tiếp theo hai tay đau đớn cùng nhau phản hồi đến hắn kia phát đạt quá mức tuyến lệ bên trên, nghẹn ngào khóc rống.  
[ Nếu như hắn có thể sớm đến một bước...]  
[ Nếu như hắn có thể mạnh hơn một chút ]  
[ Nếu như...]  
Ngây thơ cùng thiện lương vẫn như cũ nhanh chân đi tại phía trước, dùng sức đè xuống hắn tràn đầy anh hùng ảo tưởng trái tim, đồng thời cũng gạt ra chút không có ích lợi gì nước mắt.  
Nhưng hắn lại có thể làm gì chứ?

Nguyền rủa không cá tính mình, sau đó giả bộ như cái gì cũng không biết dáng vẻ, vượt qua quãng đời còn lại?  
[ Nhất định có biện pháp... Nhất định có thể thay đổi thứ gì...]  
Hắn liều mạng lắc đầu, con ngươi màu xanh lục run rẩy gạt ra mấy giọt nước mắt.  
Bị xé nát áo sơmi cổ áo không che giấu được trên cổ in dấu lấy đỏ thẫm chỉ ấn, lớn nhỏ không đều được xưng dấu hôn buồn nôn ấn ký dọc theo xương quai xanh hướng phía dưới ẩn tiến một mảnh bóng râm bên trong. Bị chơi đến phát sưng núm vú vẫn như cũ đứng thẳng lấy, chống lên hơi mỏng màu trắng vải vóc.  
Bạo hào mềm mềm uốn tại trong phòng học ương trên chỗ ngồi, khó chịu giãy dụa thân thể, ý đồ giảm bớt ma sát cho quá phận kích thích.  
Nhìn thấy trước mắt hết thảy, đều thiêu đốt lấy lục cốc thần kinh.  
Hắn run rẩy giải khai mình đồng phục áo khoác, ánh mắt lại không cách nào dời. Nơi tay bận bịu chân loạn bên trong, góc áo từ cứng ngắc hai ngón tay ở giữa trượt xuống, tại màu trắng gạch bên trên thay đổi thành một mảnh hối sắc.  
Hắn biết đến, hắn không nên làm như vậy ——  
Trống đi hai tay tại không trung giãy dụa lấy, rung động, nắm chặt lại buông ra. Đầu ngón tay thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được cách một lớp da thịt tản ra nhiệt độ, hắn năm ngón tay ấn lên bạo hào tinh tế cái cổ, đắp lên kia phiến đỏ thẫm vết dây hằn phía trên.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
Hồi ức mộ từ chỗ sâu cuồn cuộn dâng lên, mở ra hộp đen. Những cái kia hắn sợ hãi từ bạo hào lòng bàn tay đột nhiên tuôn ra hỏa hoa, những cái kia hắn chán ghét từ bạo hào miệng bên trong phun ra mỉa mai cùng những cái kia xem thường hắn nhu nhược nước mắt một mạch đổ ra, đem hắn nuốt hết.  
Làn da ấm áp cảm nhận để hắn co rúm lại một chút, đột nhiên nắm chặt ngón tay cũng làm cho bạo hào khó chịu lắc lên đầu. Từ kề sát dưới làn da, mạch máu thình thịch nhảy lên, kéo theo lấy nhiệt độ cơ thể, dần dần lên cao.  
—— Thật giống như, hắn là cái kia cưỡng gian phạm đồng dạng.  
Tâm lý cùng thân thể song hành một nháy mắt, hắn thậm chí có loại nắm chặt ngón tay ảo giác, thậm chí cảm nhận được loại đó từng chút từng chút đem sinh mệnh từ người khác trong thân thể rút ra vui vẻ cảm giác, phảng phất hắn chính chi phối lấy thân thể này —— Bộ này thuộc về bạo hào thắng mình thân thể.  
Trong mắt của hắn chỉ riêng dần dần hơi, bóp lấy bạo hào cái cổ tay cũng không khỏi tự chủ dùng tới lực. Thẳng đến bạo hào bắt đầu kịch liệt giãy dụa, lục cốc mới mãnh tỉnh lại, hắn hoảng sợ buông tay ra, cẩn thận vỗ bạo hào phần lưng trợ giúp hắn hô hấp.  
【 Tiểu tiểu tiểu thắng!!! Thật xin lỗi!!!】  
Bạo hào vẫn như cũ hôn mê, mới thiếu dưỡng để gương mặt của hắn có chút phiếm hồng, lồng ngực phập phồng từ miệng bên trong phát ra vài tiếng khó chịu nghẹn ngào. Dư quang 暼 Qua, vốn là vết thương chồng chất trên cổ lại mới thêm mấy đầu đỏ lên dấu tay, đè ầm ầm ở ám sắc máu ứ đọng bên trên, đỏ chói mắt.  
Nhưng hắn, lại không có thuốc chữa hưng phấn lên.  
Trường kỳ bị ức hiếp phức cảm tự ti trong khoảnh khắc đó bành trướng thành khiến người giận sôi bộ dáng, nhét đầy lấy khô quắt tâm thất, để quả tim này chưa bao giờ có thoả mãn.  
Phù phù — Phù phù — Phù phù ——  
Mỗi một cái nhịp trống đều hung hăng đập vào lục cốc đại não bên trên, hắn nhìn xem hạ thân nâng lên đũng quần, ánh mắt mê ly.  
Hắn không rõ.  
Hắn vậy mà đối hắn thanh mai trúc mã, cái kia bạo hào thắng mình, cương.  
Tay phải của hắn chăm chú nắm chặt cổ áo, gương mặt đốt màu đỏ bừng, thở mạnh lấy khí quỳ rạp xuống bạo hào bên chân. Đầu óc trống rỗng, chỉ còn lại càng gõ càng vang trái tim công kích âm thanh.  
Hắn chưa từng có thích qua bạo hào thắng mình, nếu có, kia vẻn vẹn khả năng xuất hiện tại tuổi thơ ban sơ hồi ức. Hắn biết rõ, phần này xúc động cũng không phải tới từ đơn thuần tính dục, mà là đến từ càng thêm tội ác đồ vật.  
Để ở trên bàn túi sách không biết lúc nào bị đụng gắn một chỗ, điện thoại cùng các loại sách vở cùng nhau lật ra ra, kẹp lấy một trương giấy thật mỏng phiến, rơi vào bên chân của hắn. Gãy đôi trang giấy lộ ra mấy hàng bị lặp đi lặp lại vạch tới lại lần nữa viết lên chữ viết —— Hùng anh cao trung.  
[ Sau khi lớn lên, ta muốn làm anh hùng ]  
Thanh âm non nớt ở bên tai của hắn vang lên, nắm lấy hắn duỗi ra  
Hai tay, nhưng hắn nhưng không nhìn thấy hắn quang minh tương lai. Hắn giãy dụa lấy kêu gào, muốn bị thế giới này trông thấy, lại bị lần lượt bỏ xuống.  
Ta đã chịu đủ ——  
Nhỏ bé toái ngữ đắp lên thành ác ý, giày vò lấy hắn thiện lương.  
Đầu ngón tay run rẩy đem trên bàn phím số lượng đưa vào lại xóa bỏ, nắm ở trong lòng bàn tay góc áo bị vò nếp gấp.  
Hắn cuối cùng vẫn đánh ra.  
【 Giọt — Giọt —— Cho ăn 】  
【 Cho ăn, là chỉ riêng mình a di sao 】  
【 A, là ra lâu a 】  
【 Đi nói tiếp thắng mình trở về, làm sao ngươi cũng ở bên ngoài chơi, không sai biệt lắm nên trở về tới dùng cơm 】  
【 Khó được mụ mụ ngươi đặc địa xin nhờ ta tại mấy ngày nay chiếu cố thật tốt ngươi, tuyệt đối để ngươi nếm thử a di ta tuyệt hảo trù nghệ!】  
Đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến thanh âm quen thuộc lại khiến cho hắn cảm giác càng thêm tội ác. Tay của hắn run không còn hình dáng, nhưng thanh âm lại bình tĩnh đáng sợ —— Hắn quyết định giúp bạo hào tạm thời giấu diếm chuyện này.  
【 A, cái kia ——】  
【 Ta cùng nhỏ thắng ở trên đường trở về gặp đồng học, liền cùng đi ăn cơm tối 】  
【 Thật!!! Phi thường thật có lỗi!!!!】  
Chỉ riêng mình phu nhân thanh âm nghe rất uể oải, nhưng chỉ chốc lát liền lên tinh thần, dặn dò vài câu đừng quá muộn trở về, cứ yên tâm cúp điện thoại.  
【 Thật xin lỗi... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Tại qua loa sửa sang lại ăn mặc sau, hắn đem bạo hào mang về không có một ai trong nhà mình. Nằm ở trên giường bạo hào một mực bất an giãy dụa thân thể, ngón tay níu lấy ga giường, nhíu chặt lông mày, nhìn cực kỳ khó chịu.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
【 Loại đồ vật này lưu tại trong thân thể sẽ tiêu chảy a...】  
Bạo hào quần ẩm ướt, màu đen vải vóc bên trên thấm ra ám sắc pha tạp chăm chú đào tại mông thịt bên trên. Cố nén nội tâm cuồn cuộn dâng lên dị dạng tình cảm, hắn đưa tay đi kéo bạo hào bên hông dây lưng. Rút đi tầng kia trường học quần về sau, bạo hào trần trụi hạ thân hung hăng đục tiến hắn trong mắt, tùy theo cùng nhau còn có bên đùi liên miên vết đỏ.  
—— Nam nhân kia thậm chí không cho bạo hào mặc vào đồ lót.  
Bạo hào mơ mơ màng màng hừ vài tiếng, vẫn không có tỉnh lại, cổ áo chỗ dày đặc hóa học mùi thuốc không một không ám chỉ, tiếp xuống một đoạn lớn thời gian bên trong, hắn đều không thể tỉnh táo lại. Dạng này nhận biết, để hắn không khỏi thở dài một hơi.  
Hắn cẩn thận vượt qua bạo hào thân thể, hướng dưới hông đệm hai khối gối đầu nâng lên bờ mông. Bạo hào theo bản năng kẹp chặt cái mông, nhưng chứa không nổi tinh dịch vẫn là từ giữa đùi tràn ra, làm hạ thân một mảnh vũng bùn.  
Lục cốc hít vào một hơi, cương hạ thể ở bên trong trong quần lót siết thấy đau, mà trước mắt dâm mỹ cảnh tượng càng làm cho hắn huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch trực nhảy.  
Đương hai tay chụp lên sung mãn có co dãn hai mảnh mông thịt lúc, hạ thể của hắn mãnh búng ra một chút, về sau lại dán thật chặt tại nơi bụng, nóng hổi cực nóng. Trong lòng bàn tay lửa nóng dinh dính, không tự chủ dùng sức xoa nắn xúc cảm vô cùng tốt hai mảnh khe mông, đem hướng hai bên đẩy ra. Bị quá độ sử dụng sưng đỏ cửa huyệt tại đè xuống kéo duỗi biến hình, màu ngà sữa tinh dịch cũng tại lần lượt chen lấn hạ từ cửa huyệt tuôn ra, lộ ra mị đỏ huyệt thịt, đối với vẫn là đồng trinh hắn tới nói quá mức sắc tình.  
Lục cốc tiếng hít thở càng ngày càng nặng, cực nóng cái mũi phun ra tại bạo hào sau lưng chỗ, bỏng dưới thân người một trận co rúm lại. Xoang mũi hâm nóng, thẳng đến từng giọt chất lỏng màu đỏ nhỏ xuống tại giữa ngón tay, hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác kịp phản ứng. Vội vã đưa tay đi lấy đầu giường khăn tay, máu tươi cùng tinh dịch xoa nắn cùng một chỗ, ném vào trong tay trong thùng rác.  
Hắn cắn môi một cái, tựa hồ cũng không còn cách nào chịu đựng hạ thể trướng đau nhức bỏ đi quần của mình. Cùng non nớt khuôn mặt không hợp cự vật không kịp chờ đợi bắn ra ngoài, không có đồ lót ràng buộc, để hắn trong nháy mắt dễ chịu không ít. Hắn mãnh làm mấy lần hít sâu, ánh mắt đung đưa không ngừng, cầm lấy khăn tay bắt đầu cẩn thận thanh lý bạo hào đằng sau.  
Tại đem trước đè ép ra tinh dịch lau sạch sẽ sau, hắn chần chờ một chút, tay trái theo bản năng sờ sờ mặt bên trên tàn nhang, lông mày cau chặt lấy bắt đầu tự lẩm bẩm.  
【 Còn lại... Chen không ra a...】  
【 Muốn thử một chút rửa ruột sao...】  
Tay phải tại bạo hào mông thịt bên trên vô ý thức vạch thành vòng tròn, mô phỏng lấy ghi chép động tác.  
【 Không được không được 】  
【 Như thế tuyệt đối sẽ bị tỉnh táo lại nhỏ thắng giết chết 】  
Trong đầu lập tức hiện ra một mặt hung thần ác sát bạo hào, dọa đến hắn vội vàng lắc đầu bỏ đi ý nghĩ này.  
【 Quả nhiên vẫn là dùng ngón tay đi...】  
Hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô, nuốt ngụm nước bọt, cặp mắt của hắn bị hung hăng đính tại nơi đó.  
Cái kia bởi đó trước bị quá phận đùa bỡn qua mà còn đang hơi co lại lấy miệng nhỏ, lúc này chính một chút một chút hút lấy hắn ấn lên ngón giữa lòng bàn tay. Ướt át ấm áp ruột thịt liếm láp lấy mẫn cảm đầu ngón tay, lòng tham muốn ăn hạ càng nhiều. Ốc nhĩ ông ông tác hưởng, hắn chậm rãi hướng vào phía trong thôi động đốt ngón tay, ruột thịt từng tầng từng tầng bọc đi lên, trơn ướt ấm áp, là hắn chưa hề thể nghiệm qua xúc cảm.  
[ Quá nóng ]  
Lục cốc hốt hoảng nghĩ.  
Bừng bừng nhiệt khí đem hắn chưng miệng đắng lưỡi khô.  
Tại đội lên chỗ sâu sau hắn chậm rãi đút vào mấy lần, lại đem ngón trỏ chống đỡ tới, dán chặt lấy ngón giữa, không trở ngại chút nào cùng nhau một lần nữa trượt vào ấm áp trong dũng đạo.  
Trống đi một khác một tay thì dùng sức bịt lại miệng mũi, hắn không dám tiếp tục xem.  
Dựa vào xúc giác bắt đầu ở tràng đạo bên trong tiến hành đào khoét động tác, tao thổi mạnh thành ruột, đem bám vào lấy tinh dịch câu ra. Trên ngón tay sáng lấp lánh một mảnh —— Là nam nhân kia trước đó bắn vào đi tinh dịch.  
【 Thật buồn nôn......】  
Không che giấu chút nào nội tâm chán ghét, lông mày của hắn nhíu chặt, đem những này dơ bẩn chất lỏng cuốn vào khăn tay bên trong, hung hăng nện vào trong thùng rác.  
Hắn thậm chí có loại không hiểu tức giận, mao mao gãi hắn phanh phanh trực nhảy trái tim. Mà hắn cũng dứt khoát đem phần này không chỗ nào có thể đi không hiểu tình cảm tùy ý phát tiết dưới thân thể thân thể này bên trên, động tác càng phát ra thô bạo.  
[ Rõ ràng chỉ là phổ thông thanh lý... Đến cùng là nơi nào sai lầm đâu...]  
Tại một lần lỗ mãng đâm vào hạ, bạo hào thân thể vô ý thức hướng lên bắn ra, ruột thịt cũng đột nhiên giảo gấp, dọa đến lục cốc mãnh cuộn lên ngón tay.  
【 n ngô ——】  
Từ bạo hào khẽ nhếch miệng bên trong, mài ra vài tiếng mềm mềm mèo kêu giống như cào người rên rỉ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng ——!!!!!!】  
Theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại, toàn thân căng cứng nhưng thủy chung không đợi được phán đoán bên trong bạo phá.  
Mí mắt chậm rãi cạy mở một đường nhỏ, bạo hào còn rất tốt nằm ở nơi đó. Hậu tri hậu giác mới ý thức tới đại khái là mò tới bạo hào điểm mẫn cảm, căn cứ phế lâu không sợ chết tinh thần, lại thăm dò ấn lên kia một điểm.  
Lần này, hắn thấy rõ.  
Bạo hào lông mi chớp động một chút, lông mày giống như nhăn không có nhăn uốn lượn lấy, nửa khải đôi môi đỏ thắm hít hít dẫn ra mấy đầu óng ánh nước bọt. Mềm mềm khí âm giấu ở trong cổ họng, chưng ướt át, bằng thêm mấy phần sắc khí.  
Trên mặt hai mảnh tàn nhang nhảy nhót lấy, cơ hồ kéo căng thành một mực đường nét.  
【 Tìm được —— Nhỏ thắng nhược điểm 】  
Tay của hắn bỗng nhiên ấn lên bạo hào sau lưng, hướng phía dưới thi lực, đồng thời cắm ở sau huyệt bên trong ngón tay một lần so một lần dùng sức đâm vào lấy kia một điểm. Từ bạo hào trong miệng tiết ra khí âm nối thành một mảnh, thủ hạ thân thể cũng phản xạ có điều kiện kịch liệt co rút lấy, gần như sắp muốn chạy trốn thoát lục cốc áp chế.  
【 Dạng này nhỏ thắng... Còn là lần đầu tiên gặp a...】  
Nét mặt của hắn rõ ràng có chút không đúng lắm, rối bời tóc cắt ngang trán kề cận mồ hôi đào ở trên trán của hắn, che khuất hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, lộ ra tròng mắt màu xanh lục lắng đọng lấy vũng bùn ám sắc.  
【 Lại nhiều một cây cũng không cần gấp đi... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Hắn xích lại gần vẫn như cũ hôn mê bất tỉnh bạo hào bên cổ, cúi đầu xuống nhẹ giọng hỏi thăm.  
【 n... n......】  
Mà bạo hào vô ý thức phát ra rên rỉ, giống như là chủ động mời.  
Nhận lấy cực lớn cổ vũ, lục điểm đáy một chút đầu, đem ngón áp út cũng bỏ vào. Đã bị thô bạo khai phát qua tiểu huyệt mười phần tuỳ tiện ăn đưa vào dị vật, đồng thời càng thêm ra sức hút.  
Ba ngón tay nửa lũng lấy bốn phía tao treo tràng đạo, thỉnh thoảng cố ý dùng sức trên đỉnh bạo hào tuyến tiền liệt. Bạo hào khó nhịn lắc eo, giống như là tại hướng lên trốn lại giống là tại tác thủ càng nhiều.  
Đã bị tình dục cùng tội ác cháy hỏng đại não cấp tốc vận chuyển lấy, khu sử hắn làm ra càng thêm điên cuồng sự tình.

【 A... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Mãnh rút tay ra chỉ, nhưng lần này, hắn không có đi lau trên tay tinh dịch. Mà là đẩy ra bạo hào miệng, cạy mở hàm răng, đem mang theo mùi tanh hôi vị ngón tay luồn vào ấm áp khoang miệng. Tách ra hai ngón tay kẹp lấy đầu lưỡi, để hắn vô ý thức đem những này tinh dịch nuốt xuống đi.  
【 Ngô......】  
Bị quấy có chút thiếu dưỡng bạo hào, chóng mặt lại phát ra vài tiếng như là đang nịnh nọt nghẹn ngào.  
【... Thật nghe lời a...】  
【 Nếu như vẫn luôn khả ái như vậy liền tốt...】  
Trong đầu của hắn lại toát ra rất nhiều cổ quái kỳ lạ ý nghĩ, quấy cùng một chỗ, hỗn loạn không chịu nổi.  
【 Bên trong đã giúp nhỏ thắng làm sạch sẽ...】  
【 Cho nên... Nhỏ thắng...】  
【 Hơi bồi bồi ta cũng có thể đi...】  
Hắn không có cách nào suy nghĩ, chỉ là đi theo trong đầu điên cuồng ý nghĩ, tự biên tự diễn.  
Tay trái nhốt chặt cương âm hành, lung tung trên dưới lột động mấy lần, ánh mắt ướt át. Tiếp lấy đem hắn cây kia, kiên cố chen vào bạo hào trong khe đít, hai tay rơi vào mềm mại mông thịt bên trong, đại lực đè xuống, phần eo cũng phối hợp trước sau đong đưa.  
[ Giống nữ hài tử bộ ngực đầy đặn ]  
Quá phận mềm mại mông thịt để hắn không khỏi liên tưởng đến đừng hắn bình thường nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ đồ vật.  
【............ A............】  
Dễ chịu kêu rên lên tiếng, ánh mắt mê ly nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào lộ ra một nửa phiếm hồng thính tai.  
[ Giống nữ hài tử đồng dạng......... Nhỏ thắng ]  
Bị trong đầu ý nghĩ giật nảy mình, ánh mắt của hắn né tránh lấy không còn dám nhìn, nhưng hạ thể lại bởi vì những này dâm loạn tưởng tượng mà trở nên đến càng cứng rắn hơn lửa nóng. Mã nhãn xử lý tiết ra trước dịch đem bạo hào khe mông làm sền sệt một mảnh, ma sát đỏ lên mông thịt run rẩy, theo bản năng kéo căng, chăm chú kẹp lấy lục cốc cây kia không thả.  
【... Nhỏ thắng......】  
Hắn nhắm mắt lại, càng thêm đầu nhập ma sát. Nhưng hắn luôn muốn, trước đó ngón tay bị bao khỏa mỹ diệu xúc cảm, nghĩ đến kia bị giật ra sưng đỏ tiểu huyệt, nghĩ đến bạo hào kéo căng mũi chân cùng miệng bên trong phát ra mập mờ rên rỉ.  
Không tự chủ, động tác của hắn chậm lại, đè vào cái kia miệng nhỏ chung quanh nhẹ nhàng đâm vào lấy, từ đoạn trước truyền đến chưa hề thể nghiệm qua chặt chẽ cùng lửa nóng thúc giục hắn mở mắt ra. Kia hai mảnh mông thịt đã bị bóp biến hình, màu đỏ dấu tay giao thoa lấy in ở phía trên, ở giữa tiểu huyệt lắc một cái lắc một cái, mút vào hắn đỏ lên phía trước, lật ra một điểm mị đỏ ruột thịt.  
【 Ô.........】  
Bạo hào vẫn là không có tỉnh lại, ngón tay của hắn có chút cuộn lên, đem ga giường kéo ra mấy đạo nếp uốn, nhỏ giọng nức nở. Đại khái là sau lưng quá phận dị vật cảm giác kích thích hắn, eo của hắn rất bỗng nhúc nhích, lại đem cây kia đồ vật nuốt sâu hơn.  
【 Ha ha ——!!】  
Đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích thoải mái lục cốc không được phát run, trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ. Dễ chịu để hắn nhịn không được tiến thêm một bước đem hắn phồng lên phát đau âm hành trong triều đưa đi —— Hắn cũng xác thực làm như vậy.  
Trước đó đã bị nam nhân âm hành cùng ngón tay hoàn toàn thao mở tiểu huyệt ướt át mềm mại, vào trong thúc đẩy quá trình không tốn sức chút nào. Lục cốc da đầu đâm đâm run lên, hắn buông lỏng tay ra bên trong mông thịt, ngược lại đi kéo bạo hào cong gối, đồng thời một cái tay khác nâng hắn xương hông, hướng lên nâng lên, bày thành một cái quỳ nằm sấp càng dễ tiến vào tư thế.  
Trọng tâm di chuyển về phía trước, thiếu dưỡng cảm giác để bạo hào khó chịu lắc lên đầu. Đột nhiên nâng lên bờ mông cũng lập tức ăn vào càng nhiều, tại trùng điệp lau tới tuyến tiền liệt lúc, hắn run rẩy gần như sắp muốn mềm thành một đám nước. Sau đó bị lục cốc bóp lấy eo, hung hăng ấn trở về.  
【... Dạng này còn không tỉnh lại sao......】  
Bốc hơi quá mức hơi nước tại khóe mắt ngưng tụ thành nước mắt, rõ ràng là cắm vào phương, lại trước một bước khóc lên.  
【 Ta thế nhưng là... Đã tiến vào......】  
Hắn hiểu được đây hết thảy đều là sai lầm, nhưng thân thể lại không dừng được, hãm tại tình dục bùn nhão bên trong nửa bước khó đi. Hắn thậm chí âm thầm chờ đợi, dù là bạo hào hiện tại tỉnh lại cho hắn một quyền cũng tốt, chỉ cần có thể để hắn triệt để tỉnh táo lại...  
【 Nhỏ thắng.........】  
【 Không ngăn cản ta sao......】  
Giọt lớn nước mắt rơi tại bạo hào bị vung lên dưới giáo phục mang lên, lăn tiến hai mảnh khe mông ở giữa, hòa với đừng không biết tên chất lỏng trượt vào chỗ sâu.  
Đối phương chớp lông mi giãy dụa lấy, cuối cùng là không thể tỉnh lại.  
Tràng đạo không tự chủ giảo gấp, đè xuống cưỡng ép phá vỡ mà vào dị vật. Lục cốc lắc đầu, chế trụ xương hông tay, buông ra lại nắm chặt, giống như là sau cùng giãy dụa.  
【... Nhỏ thắng......】  
【 Thật xin lỗi...】  
Lục cốc trừu sáp động tác không lưu loát gần như thô bạo, theo nóng hổi âm hành ngay ngắn không có vào, bạo hào vòng eo kịch liệt đung đưa, bị đỉnh gần như sắp muốn đụng vào đầu giường tấm, từ trong miệng truyền ra đứt quãng cơ hồ không thành điều rên rỉ, kéo lên lấy nhiệt độ.  
Hắn nhìn xem bạo hào mặt, trước mắt nổi lên rất nhiều có quan hệ với bạo hào ký ức —— Không lưu tình chút nào bạo phá cùng tấm kia cho tới bây giờ chỉ có trào phúng cùng không ngừng sắc mặt. Sau đó tại lần lượt càng phát ra dùng sức trừu sáp bên trong, cùng hiện tại nằm tại dưới người hắn không tự chủ được rên rỉ nghẹn ngào, sắc mặt ửng hồng bạo hào quấy lại với nhau.  
Một loại vượt qua sinh lý kịch liệt khoái cảm quyển ôm theo hắn, đem hắn cuốn vào càng sâu dục vọng vòng xoáy.  
【 Nhỏ thắng......... A...... Rõ ràng luôn luôn khi dễ ta...】  
Hắn nâng tay lên trùng điệp đánh vào bạo hào mông thịt bên trên, thanh thúy đánh ra âm thanh hòa với bạo hào cơ hồ từ trong cổ họng phát ra thét lên, để hắn hưng phấn không thôi.  
【... Bị ta khi dễ thời điểm... Bên trong sẽ giảo gấp đâu...】  
Trên mặt của hắn hiện ra tình dục ửng hồng, khóe miệng liệt lên, hướng dưới thân không có chút nào ý thức người, phát tiết từ nhỏ góp nhặt buồn khổ.  
Ba —— Ba —— Ba ——  
Nghiện, một bên hưởng thụ lấy tiểu huyệt run rẩy cùng co rút một bên dùng sức đánh ra khe mông, thẳng đến khối kia nguyên bản trắng nõn da thịt phiếm hồng phát sưng, hắn mới ngừng tay.  
Dưới thân người rõ ràng đang phát run, co lại co lại, lúc này lục cốc mới nhớ tới đi xem bạo hào phía dưới.  
【 Nhỏ thắng cũng cương nữa nha...】  
【 Là bởi vì bị ta thao hưng phấn sao...】  
Bởi vì lưng nhập thức quan hệ, lục cốc rất khó đi chú ý bạo hào chính diện. Một cái tay của hắn từ phía sau vòng qua bạo hào eo, hướng phía dưới đi sờ hắn âm hành. Tại lột động mấy lần sau, bạo hào nửa đột nhiên âm hành cũng hoàn toàn cũng cương, tùy theo mà đến chính là sau huyệt kịch liệt hơn nhúc nhích cùng đè ép cảm giác.  
【... Ngô... Nhỏ thắng... Thật chặt a...】  
Lục cốc hơi híp mắt, nuốt ngụm nước miếng. Bắt đầu ác thú vị tới chống đỡ làm mới ngón tay tìm tới kia một điểm, dùng phía trước chống đỡ, vừa đi vừa về mài. Bạo hào phía sau lưng căng thẳng lôi ra một đạo xinh đẹp đường vòng cung, trong miệng rên rỉ cũng có cầu xin tha thứ ý vị.  
Nhưng lục cốc làm sao lại bỏ qua hắn đâu.  
Hắn nhìn một chút vẫn như cũ ở vào chiều sâu trong hôn mê bạo hào, hai tay thuận eo tuyến, một đường hướng lên xốc lên hắn dưới giáo phục bày, vẩy đến xương quai xanh chỗ, lũng lấy kia hai khối rèn luyện sung mãn cơ ngực đem hắn kéo ngồi ở trong ngực của hắn.  
【 Ngô...............】  
Lần này, ngay ngắn âm hành tiến vào chưa bao giờ có chiều sâu, gạt ra vài tiếng hơi có vẻ thống khổ nghẹn ngào. Chỗ quy đầu truyền đến kỳ dị xúc cảm, không giống với nhân thể ấm áp mềm mại mà là thô sáp cấn tại tràng đạo bên trong, theo âm hành xâm nhập trên dưới di động tới.  
Đang lúc hắn nghi hoặc lúc, từ vung lên đồng phục áo khoác bên trong rơi ra một cái màu đen nhỏ hộp vuông, rơi vào bạo hào mở rộng ra giữa hai chân.  
【 Đây là... Điều khiển từ xa?】  
Lòng hiếu kỳ khu sử hắn đè xuống chốt mở, cho đến lúc này hắn mới hoảng hốt ý thức được, bạo hào trong thân thể đồ vật đến cùng là cái gì.  
【 Ô a a a a ——!】  
Từ đoạn trước truyền đến tê dại chấn động nương theo lấy đột nhiên giảo gấp ruột thịt thoải mái hắn bật thốt lên kêu lên. Trước mắt một mảnh bạch quang, phần eo thậm chí vô ý thức nhanh chóng nhún nhún. Nắm lấy bạo hào bộ ngực tay cũng dùng sức xoa bóp, đem kẹp ở giữa ngón tay sưng đỏ núm vú ma sát đỏ lên.  
【 Ngô......... Nhỏ thắng!!!——】  
【 Muốn bắn ——】  
Hắn dùng sức cắn bạo hào cái cổ, toàn thân run rẩy tại thanh mai trúc mã tiểu huyệt bên trong điên cuồng gieo rắc lấy tinh dịch, đem trước mới bị thanh lý qua huyệt đạo lần nữa làm một mảnh sền sệt.  
Ánh mắt của hắn tan rã, trên mặt biểu lộ đều lộ ra quá phận thoả mãn. Bởi vì nội bộ chấn động kịch liệt mà không ngừng co rút ruột thịt còn đang một chút một chút mút vào hắn âm hành, hạ thể hơi nhúc nhích một chút, vẫn là không có bỏ được từ ấm áp huyệt đạo bên trong lui ra ngoài. Thế là, hắn liền tư thế như vậy lẳng lặng ôm bạo hào, hôn lấy hắn phiếm hồng khóe mắt, nói rất nhiều hồ ngôn loạn ngữ lời tâm tình.  
【 Ta lần thứ nhất... Cho nhỏ thắng đâu...】  
Mồ hôi ẩm ướt nóng lên thân thể dán thật chặt cùng một chỗ, hắn ôn nhu vuốt ve bạo hào bụng dưới, không thèm để ý chút nào cách một lớp da dưới thịt máy móc chấn động.  
Cúi đầu đi xem, bạo hào cây kia vẫn như cũ cương dè chừng dán bụng dưới, đáng thương chảy tuyến dịch không thể phát tiết.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Nghĩ bắn sao 】  
【 Ngô... Ngô.........】  
Tóc mai vô ý thức ma sát người sau lưng gương mặt, mềm mềm, cũng không có nhìn qua như thế đâm người.  
【 Thật sự là sẽ nũng nịu đâu...】  
Dấu tay của hắn lên cây kia âm hành, dùng lòng bàn tay tại quy đầu phía trước xoay một vòng.  
【... Ngô... A...】  
Người trong ngực khẽ run, căng thẳng mũi chân. Mềm nhũn rên rỉ để hắn không chịu được nghĩ càng thêm khi dễ hiện tại bạo hào, tâm lý Thiên Bình dần dần khuynh đảo, sụp đổ.  
—— Hắn hiện tại ngay tại thao lấy nhỏ thắng   
—— Thao lấy cái kia bạo hào thắng mình  
Hắn lại một lần nữa cương.  
Thế giới điên đảo lấy, mất khống chế kịch liệt bành trướng. Đem nguyên bản vương hung hăng giẫm tại dưới chân, tùy ý xâm phạm lấy hắn tôn nghiêm cùng kiêu ngạo.  
Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn cho bạo hào tỉnh lại, rất muốn nhìn một chút gương mặt kia khi nhìn đến hiện tại cảnh tượng lúc biểu lộ —— Đại khái là hắn chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy qua dáng vẻ đi.  
Khuất nhục —— Không cam lòng —— Bất lực  
Kia phiến nho nhỏ chỗ bẩn hướng chung quanh khuếch tán, đem lục cốc ra lâu nhiễm lên dơ bẩn màu đen, cũng đem bạo hào thắng mình vĩnh viễn khốn trụ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta biết...】  
【 Ta biết tất cả mọi chuyện...】  
Hắn liếm láp bạo hào tai, giống như là niệm ma chú nói nhỏ lấy, lại một lần nữa xuất tại bạo hào trong thân thể. Đồng thời, tại sau lưng quá phận kích thích hạ, bạo hào cũng bắn ra —— Lục cốc thậm chí không có tận lực chiếu cố trước mặt của hắn.  
【... Ngô............】  
Ngón tay hướng ra phía ngoài có chút nắm kéo ném ngậm lấy âm hành cửa huyệt, còn đang co rút bên trong huyệt đạo co rụt lại co rụt lại, từ nội bộ hướng ra phía ngoài chảy ra tinh dịch sền sệt bám vào trên ngón tay.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
【 Cũng nếm thử tinh dịch của ta đi...】  
Hắn cười điên cuồng, đem trên tay chất lỏng dán tại bạo hào trên mặt, xâm nhập khoang miệng ngón tay cô thu cô thu lật tới lật lui đầu lưỡi.  
Tại kết thúc đây hết thảy về sau, hắn làm cùng cái kia cưỡng gian phạm đồng dạng sự tình —— Lau đi bạo hào trên mặt ô trọc, giúp hắn mặc xong quần áo, nhưng không có vì hắn thanh lý thân thể, liền liền lúc trước để vào khiêu đản cũng không có lấy ra. Hắn đem bạo hào đặt ngang ở trên giường của hắn, đem một khối thấm ướt khăn mặt thoa lên hắn hơi bỏng trên trán.  
Nhưng khi hắn quỳ gối bên giường, lẳng lặng nhìn xem bạo hào ngủ yên khuôn mặt lúc, tự ti cùng sợ hãi lần nữa về tới trên người hắn, xen lẫn tội ác cảm giác, đè ầm ầm ở trên vai của hắn, dùng sức bóp lấy cổ của hắn, để hắn không thở nổi.  
—— Phạm tội  
Trong đầu tung ra hai chữ này hung hăng đập vào hắn phanh phanh khiêu động trên trái tim, đem cái kia nhu nhược khiếp đảm lục cốc ra lâu nện cơ hồ đã hôn mê.  
[ Không ai sẽ biết ]  
Ác ý từng vòng từng vòng quấn đi lên, che kín ánh mắt của hắn, điểm nhẹ lấy vành tai của hắn.  
Hắn lại bắt đầu khóc, lôi kéo cái đầu, nghẹn ngào nức nở, là quá khứ hết thảy đưa tang —— Bọn hắn ai cũng không trở về được nữa rồi.  
【 Ra thắng 】BAD LUCK🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
*R18*  
[ Ngụy mèo thực báo ] Lâu ×[ Cẩu cẩu ] Két   
* Thú nhân thiết lập chú ý *  
Hình thể chênh lệch / Trưởng thành / Cũng không phải là ôn nhu lâu chú ý *  
Quang hệ ra thắng [ Đại khái ]  
Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Các loại liếm / Cắn / Bắt / Ngạt thở Nửa hóa thú / Nhục thứ mở ra 】  
Đại khái không tính lôi???? Tóm lại chính là ngày ngày nhật  
Work Text:  
—— Ngươi là có hay không có thể cảm nhận được cùng ta đồng dạng điên cuồng ——

Bọn hắn vị trí xã hội cơ hồ đã nhạt lui thú tính, thu hồi răng nanh cùng lợi trảo, động vật ăn thịt có thể trở thành ôn thuần ăn cỏ động vật, trái lại cũng thế. Đầu cùng xương cùng chỗ thêm ra khí quan cũng chỉ là hiển lộ rõ ràng huyết thống tiêu chí, tại hoàn toàn mới giá trị quan đưa vào hạ tiến vào văn minh thú nhân thời đại.  
Dù cho dạng này, có nhiều thứ vẫn là sẽ không cải biến.  
—— Cũng tỷ như bạo hào thắng mình vẫn như cũ chán ghét lục cốc ra lâu  
[ Mèo cùng chó trời sinh không hợp ]  
Khi còn bé bạo hào luôn cảm thấy cỗ này không có từ trước đến nay nén giận kình là bắt nguồn từ gen, cái này cũng thành vì hắn khi dễ lục cốc nguyên nhân.  
Tại dọn nhà trước đó, bọn hắn tan học lúc cũng nên trải qua một đoạn nửa mở phát gạch vỡ đường nhỏ.  
【 Ba —】  
Tiện tay nắm lên ven đường bùn khối hướng người sau lưng phương hướng ném đi, quả nhiên nghe được một thân kêu sợ hãi, tận lực bồi tiếp trùng điệp đấu vật âm thanh.  
Không có chút nào cảm giác tội lỗi, bạo hào ôm bụng cười ha hả.  
【 Phế lâu chính là phế lâu ——】  
【 Vô dụng nhất phế lâu 】  
So bùn khối càng đả thương người chính là tiếng cười nhạo chói tài.  
Lục cốc ngồi dưới đất, cay độc cùng đắng chát chất đầy lồng ngực.  
Màu xanh nhạt lông tơ lỗ tai lôi kéo lấy tội nghiệp dán tại lục sắc tóc quăn bên trên, xanh nhạt trong suốt áo mưa bên trên dính đầy bùn hoa.  
Hắn luôn luôn không rõ, vì cái gì bạo hào muốn khi dễ hắn.  
Hắn muốn rống to, muốn xông đi lên lớn tiếng chất vấn hắn, nhưng nước mắt luôn luôn trước hết nhất phản bội hắn. Cho nên cuối cùng hắn chỉ có thể nháy mắt mấy cái, cố gắng hút lấy cái mũi, để cho mình thoạt nhìn không có chật vật như vậy.  
【 Đồ đần phế lâu!】  
Nghe thấy bạo hào thanh âm, hắn ngẩng đầu, theo bản năng rụt cổ một cái. Tiếp lấy, một đoàn xen lẫn đá vụn bùn khối cùng hắn đánh cái đối mặt. Màu đỏ huyết hoa nổ tung tại kia phiến vũng bùn lục sắc bên trong, hòa với nước mưa, đem hắn hốc mắt nhiễm tinh hồng.  
Hắn ngây dại, từ cái trán truyền đến dày đặc đau đớn ngược lại khiến cho hắn thu lại nước mắt, kia phiến nguyên bản trộn lẫn nước mắt màu đỏ lập tức trở nên càng thêm làm người ta sợ hãi.  
Hắn trông thấy bạo hào cũng giật mình ngay tại chỗ, liền liền một mực lắc lư tại sau lưng lông nhung cái đuôi cũng rủ xuống.  
Đây là lục cốc lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy bạo hào thất kinh dáng vẻ.  
Hai người tại trong mưa nhìn nhau thật lâu, thật lâu, thẳng đến bạo hào giống như là chịu không được dời đi ánh mắt. Nhưng hắn không có tính toán đi nâng lục cốc một thanh, thậm chí là liền nói xin lỗi đều không có, giẫm lên mảng lớn giơ lên bùn hoa hướng phương hướng ngược liều mạng chạy.  
[ Không phải lỗi của ta ]  
Cố tình gây sự lòng tự trọng quấy phá.  
[ Là phế lâu quá ngu ngốc mới có thể bị ta đập trúng ]  
Hắn ra sức chạy nhanh, không có mục đích, cũng không nghĩ về nhà. Mỗi khi hắn nhắm mắt lại liền sẽ nhìn thấy kia phiến chướng mắt màu đỏ, mà cái kia đạo vĩnh viễn lưu tại lục cốc trên trán vết sẹo cũng tại hắn còn nhỏ trong lòng chôn xuống một viên hạt giống.  
—— Tên là áy náy sáng tác phế lâu  
Mà vốn nên tại mầm non thời kì bị một thanh trừ bỏ cỏ dại lại sinh mệnh lực ương ngạnh càng dài càng cao, đem hắn tim kia một khối nhỏ chắn đầy trướng, đáng ghét con ruồi giống như danh tự lít nha lít nhít đắp lên thành làm sao đẩy đều đẩy không ngã thành lũy.  
—— Phiền chết  
Trốn cũng trốn không thoát, tránh cũng tránh không xong, cho dù là dọn nhà, cũng cuối cùng không thoát khỏi được sau lưng cái này vướng bận tảo xanh đầu, tựa như một cái đòi nợ quỷ.  
—— Trong nước, cao trung, đại học, chỗ làm việc  
Hiện tại, thậm chí liền hắn sinh hoạt tình dục, cũng muốn xía vào.  
【... Hô hô... Hô...】  
Lục cốc cái trán chống đỡ trên vai phải hắn, phun tại hắn trên gương mặt nhiệt khí mang theo cồn mùi, cực nóng mê say, phảng phất cũng muốn đem hắn kéo vào cái này đáng sợ phát tình kỳ bên trong.  
【... Con mẹ nó ngươi cút ngay cho ta...!】  
Đốt ngón tay rõ ràng đại thủ rõ ràng chỉ là hư hư chụp tại eo của hắn bên cạnh, xuyên thấu qua quần áo cùng da thịt truyền đến nhiệt độ lại đem hắn bỏng cơ hồ mềm nhũn eo.  
Thú tai khẽ nhăn một cái, cái trán bạo khởi gân xanh, rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa hướng con kia ngay tại phát tình họ mèo động vật hung hăng đạp tới.  
【 Phanh ——】  
Té ngửa màu xanh sẫm tóc trán, tại không trung đứng im lấy duỗi ra hai tay, lục cốc chật vật hướng về sau quẳng đi, giống nhau khi đó. Nhưng lại lúc ngẩng đầu lên, cặp kia giấu ở màu xanh sẫm tóc trán hạ đôi mắt lại là khác loại điên cuồng —— Hoàn toàn bị phát tình nóng chỗ chi phối, hắn bắt đầu dần dần đánh mất lý trí, từ trong cổ họng phát ra gầm nhẹ công kích lấy màng nhĩ.  
Quanh thân tràn ra giống đực hormone cơ hồ là để bạo hào vô ý thức lui về phía sau một bước.  
【 Thao...】  
Trước mặt gia hỏa này đã không có thuốc nào cứu được.  
Nguyên thủy thú tính nắm kéo thần kinh, thở ra mỗi một chiếc nhiệt khí thiêu đốt lấy yết hầu, choáng ra mảnh nhỏ hơi nước, kéo lên lấy nhiệt độ. Lục cốc đã không biết hắn đang làm gì, chỉ là tuân theo bản năng, giang ra thân thể. Ánh mắt của hắn híp thành hẹp dài một đầu, ẩn ở trong tối sắc bên trong con ngươi chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm người trước mắt, nuốt ngụm nước miếng.  
Trong đầu của hắn chỉ có một cái ý nghĩ, rõ ràng ngay thẳng —— Đem người trước mắt đặt ở dưới thân, sau đó, đem mình đau đến phát trướng âm hành hung hăng đâm vào trong thân thể của hắn, thẳng đến hắn không thể tự khống chế rên rỉ thút thít, hướng hắn cầu tha.  
【... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Hắn liếm môi một cái, nửa hóa thú cánh tay bên trên bám vào rối bời quăn xoắn lông tơ, duỗi dài bén nhọn móng tay hưng phấn trên sàn nhà lôi ra từng đạo dài nhỏ thét lên.  
【 Mẹ phế lâu!】  
Đang nghe danh tự trong nháy mắt, bạo hào thốt ra mắng lên.  
[ Thao!? Gia hỏa này vậy mà muốn lên hắn!?]  
Nộ khí cấp trên, dị dạng tình cảm tại ngực va chạm không cách nào lắng lại, buồn nôn hắn muốn ói. Thế là hắn đem lửa giận cùng nhau rơi tại nằm ghé vào trên sàn nhà buồn nôn tảo xanh cầu bên trên, giơ chân lên lại là mãnh một cước, dùng hết toàn lực. Đạp cho lục cốc tấm kia dối trá mặt, lại hung hăng bổ về phía hắn trần trụi phần gáy, để gia hỏa này phát tình kỳ vĩnh viễn cùng hắn cáo biệt.  
Hắn bạo hào thắng mình làm sao lại trị không được trước mặt cái này con mọt sách.  
Khóe miệng kéo ra càn rỡ tiếu dung gần như tàn nhẫn, nếu như cái này đống tảo xanh cầu không cẩn thận chết tại đây cũng là đáng đời, dù sao đây chính là đang lúc phòng ngự a. Niềm tin của hắn tràn đầy, lòng tràn đầy trào phúng lấy dưới thân bởi vì phát tình mà mất lý trí thanh mai trúc mã.  
Cho nên khi lục cốc ngón tay trèo lên mắt cá chân hắn hung hăng nắm lấy lúc, hắn ngu ngơ ở nơi đó, một nháy mắt không thể kịp phản ứng.  
【 A... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Lục cốc có chút nghiêng đầu, quăn xoắn tóc trán mài cọ lấy bạo hào mắt cá chân, đem chứa không nổi nhiệt khí cùng nhau phun ra tại trần trụi trên ngón chân. Tiếp lấy, hắn vươn đầu lưỡi, đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi điểm nhẹ lấy ngón chân, hướng lên chậm rãi kéo ra một đầu mập mờ thủy quang. Ngậm lấy mắt cá chân, nhỏ vụn gặm cắn, lại dùng bựa lưỡi vừa đi vừa về đảo qua.  
Lục cốc cứ như vậy trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, thật giống như —— Hắn là con mồi.  
Không thể tưởng tượng nổi cảm xúc cuồn cuộn lấy tại trong đầu chắp vá ra vặn vẹo chữ.  
——[**]  
—— Làm sao có thể!  
【 Ngô...】  
Ngón chân truyền đến nóng ướt để đầu hắn da tóc tê dại, đứng lên lông nhung lỗ tai run lên hạ, thậm chí vô ý thức nổ tung lông đuôi. Lục cốc chỗ đụng mỗi một chỗ đều phảng phất cọ sát ra nhỏ bé hỏa hoa, thuận mạch máu, đốt hướng đại não.  
【 Đáng chết... Buông tay a...!】  
Lục cốc nắm lấy lực đạo của hắn rất lớn, bén nhọn móng tay xẹt qua làn da, lôi ra phiếm hồng vết trảo. Hắn dùng sức đạp mấy lần, sửng sốt không thể rút ra, từ ngón chân hướng lên đến chân mắt cá chân khối kia đã sền sệt một mảnh, nước sáng sáng một tầng là lục Cốc Cương liếm đi lên nước bọt, làm không biết mệt.  
【 Thao... Con mẹ nó ngươi liếm cái gì kình a!!】  
Giống như là bị điểm tỉnh, lục cốc sửng sốt một chút, rốt cục ngẩng đầu lên.  
【... Nhỏ... Thắng 】  
[ Đã biến thành sẽ chỉ gọi hắn danh tự đồ đần sao ]  
【 Hứ 】  
Bạo hào móp méo miệng, nhìn trước mắt chật vật không chịu nổi lục cốc, màu đỏ trong con ngươi tràn đầy khinh thường.  
[ Nói cho cùng bất quá cũng chỉ là chỉ xuẩn mèo ]  
Hắn làm sao lại sợ hãi phế — Lâu ————  
Một giây sau, lục cốc dắt mắt cá chân hắn dùng sức hướng phía dưới mang đến, không có chút nào phòng bị, bạo hào một cái lảo đảo, hai cỗ nhục thể đụng vào nhau, đau hắn gầm nhẹ một tiếng. Ngay sau đó toàn bộ đắp lên, ngăn chặn vai trái của hắn, cường ngạnh đem đùi phải thẻ tiến giữa hai chân của hắn, không biết nặng nhẹ dùng đầu gối đỉnh lộng lấy bạo hào chưa cương đoàn kia thịt mềm.  
【 Tê...】  
Đương nhiên, bạo hào cũng không chút do dự quay đầu, hướng phía chống tại hắn bên mặt cánh tay hung hăng cắn. Răng nanh vào mềm mại bộ phận cơ thịt bên trong, đâm rách da thịt, lưu lại một cái đỏ thẫm dấu răng.  
【... A ô...——】  
Đối phương lại là phát ra rõ ràng là thoải mái đến kéo dài gầm nhẹ, lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu. Lục cốc híp con ngươi đem thân thể ép thấp hơn, đầu lâu cúi thấp xuống xích lại gần bạo hào cái cổ, lè lưỡi, vừa đi vừa về liếm láp lấy bên gáy khối kia làn da.  
【 Cút cho ta...】  
Tự thành năm sau lục cốc liền giống như là uống nhầm thuốc điên cuồng phát dục, nguyên bản gầy yếu thấp bé thân thể bây giờ cơ bắp rõ ràng, thân cao cũng là một đường tăng mạnh, so với hắn còn phải cao hơn nửa cái đầu thân cao chênh lệch thật sự là khí đến hắn nôn ra máu. Chỉ có kia bốn cái đần độn tàn nhang còn thành thành thật thật khắc ở hắn tấm kia rất có mê hoặc tính mặt em bé bên trên, cởi quần áo ra sau rất giống cái kim cương ba so.  
Lúc này, bởi vì phát tình mà nửa hóa thú hình thể càng là lớn hơn một vòng, răng cùng xương cốt hai lần sinh trưởng nương theo lấy nguyên thủy thú tính đem bạo hào hung hăng đóng ở trên mặt đất. Bén nhọn răng nanh chống đỡ tại hắn vẻn vẹn cách một lớp da thịt mạch máu bên trên, lưu lại hai cái hạ xuống dấu răng.  
Tựa hồ chú ý tới dưới thân con mồi không phản kháng nữa, lục cốc rốt cục buông ra điêu tại trong miệng khối kia da thịt. Bất quá, làm cảnh cáo, hắn hung hăng cắn lên bạo hào bả vai.  
Cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền được dưới thân nhân hỏa nóng đáp lại.  
【 Ngô a!!!!!】  
Lần này thật quá đau, bạo hào nghẹn quai hàm đỏ bừng, rốt cục vẫn là kêu lên. Toàn thân cơ bắp căng thẳng muốn đem khảm ở bên trong răng đưa đẩy ra ngoài, ngón chân của hắn mãnh cuộn lên, ngón tay tại lục cốc trên lưng lạt ra mấy đạo vết máu.  
Mang theo huyết khí hương vị để lục cốc càng thêm hưng phấn, hắn một bên cắn khối kia vỡ vụn vai thịt, một bên giật ra bạo hào áo. Không thể khống chế tốt lực đạo lại cho bạo hào vẽ lên mấy đạo rướm máu vết thương. Tại đào quần thời điểm, bạo hào cơ hồ là thở mạnh cũng không dám, cố gắng khắc chế thân thể run rẩy.  
—— Kết quả vẫn như cũ không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người  
【 A a a!!!!!——】  
Cùng đầu kia quần jean bó sát người vật lộn thời điểm, trong lòng lửa cháy cắt đứt dây lưng giật ra đồ lót đồng thời cũng tại bạo hào trên âm hành lưu lại một đạo phiếm hồng vết trảo, đau hắn hai mắt biến thành màu đen gần như sắp muốn cõng qua khí.  
Quần áo bị kéo thành cao nhồng rách rưới treo ở trên thân, phối hợp với trước mặt trên người to to nhỏ nhỏ vết cắt, oanh tạc lấy lục cốc vốn là tình dục cấp trên đại não.  
Bạo hào nằm trên mặt đất cơ hồ đã nhanh không có khí lực, hắn không phải không gặp qua họ mèo động vật phát tình, chỉ là không nghĩ tới cái kia không dám phản kháng hắn phế lâu lại sẽ là như vậy trả thù giống như bạo lực.  
Cặp kia màu xanh lá cây đậm đôi mắt sáng loáng nhìn hắn chằm chằm, không có chút nào áy náy, vung lên nửa bên tóc trán hạ lộ ra đầu kia quen thuộc vết sẹo.  
Có một nháy mắt, hắn cảm thấy lục cốc là thanh tỉnh, vô cùng thanh tỉnh.  
Mồ hôi nóng nhỏ tại trên mặt của hắn, lục cốc tay ôn nhu vòng qua phần eo của hắn, cúi đầu xuống tựa hồ muốn cùng hắn hôn. Màu đỏ trong con mắt bóng người dần dần phóng đại, nhổ xong nguồn điện chốt mở, hắn nhắm mắt lại kiên quyết quay đầu lại.  
Thế là kia một hôn rơi vào hắn bên tai, phảng phất dốc hết thế gian tất cả mỹ hảo.  
—— Nương theo lấy thét lên kéo thành mảnh vỡ  
Cái đuôi cơ hồ là thú nhân trên thân ngoại trừ tính khí mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, bị ôm đồm lấy đuôi cây dùng sức xoay người, chỉ là ngẫm lại liền không rét mà run.  
【!!!!!!】  
Bạo hào miệng há lớn kêu không ra tiếng, thét lên tại trong cổ họng cô thì thầm hai vòng lại nuốt trở lại trong bụng.  
Lục cốc mang theo cái đuôi của hắn, nửa kéo nửa ép buộc hắn nâng lên bờ mông, đuôi cây kéo đau nhức. Đồng loạt nổ lên lông đuôi, mềm nhũn tuyệt hảo xúc cảm không khỏi làm lục cốc tại buông ra sau lại dùng sức xoa nhẹ hai thanh.  
【 Ngô a!!——!】  
Đổi lấy hai tiếng thét lên giống như rên rỉ.  
Hắn không kịp chờ đợi giải khai bên hông đã lỏng loẹt đổ đổ dây lưng, đem đầu kia vướng bận quần thường tính cả đồ lót cùng nhau cởi đến đầu gối cổ tay.  
【 Hô......】  
—— Rốt cục có thể  
Bạo hào chôn ở hai cánh tay ở giữa thú tai lay động, hắn nghe thấy sau lưng truyền đến thô trọng thở dốc, nghe thấy lục cốc hầu kết từng tấc từng tấc chậm chạp đuổi qua, nghe thấy lung tung lột động âm hành lúc phát ra dính chặt tiếng nước. Sợ hãi khảm tại hắn nhảy nhanh chóng trên ngực, trùng điệp giẫm lên phía sau lưng của hắn, tại hắn sắp thoát đi lúc vừa hung ác dắt lấy hắn chân sau hướng về sau kéo.  
Cây kia lửa nóng phảng phất muốn đem hắn bị phỏng bàn ủi tại cái mông của hắn lưu lại một dài mảnh nước đọng, mài cọ lấy quyển kia không nên dùng cho tình ái miệng nhỏ, đem mỗi một phiến nếp uốn thấm ướt át.  
—— Dùng hết toàn lực  
【 A a a a a a a a!!!!!!——】  
Bị xé nứt chỗ đau để hắn hét rầm lên, quá khô khốc tràng đạo làm sao có thể tiếp nhận cái này to lớn cự vật, cơ vòng mãnh nắm chặt kháng cự ngoại vật xâm lấn, giống nhau bản thân của hắn tác phong. Lục cốc nắm lấy chân trái của hắn dùng sức kéo về phía sau kéo, bức bách bạo hào mở rộng thân thể, chỉ vì đem càng nhiều lửa nóng chen vào cái kia không nghe lời miệng nhỏ.  
Hai người đều đau mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, vẫn như cũ ai cũng không muốn nhượng bộ.  
Thẳng đến lục cốc giống như là nhịn được chịu không được táo bạo đi lôi kéo bạo hào tóc, từ có chút ngẩng bên mặt, hắn thấy được một chút tinh quang —— Nhỏ thắng khóc.  
【... Đối... Không dậy nổi...】  
Trong giọng nói của hắn nghe không ra tình cảm, chỉ là phản xạ có điều kiện tái diễn trong đầu tràn đầy câu nói, rối bời một đoàn.  
[ Hắn có phải là hẳn là nhẹ nhàng một chút ]  
Trì độn đại não thét chói tai vang lên không muốn chuyển động, thân thể tất cả nhiệt độ tập trung ở bụng dưới nghẹn bực bội, liền giống nhau tâm tình của hắn, không kịp chờ đợi muốn toàn bộ truyền đạt cho dưới thân từ đầu đến cuối dùng hết toàn lực cự tuyệt hắn lấy người.  
[ Hắn có phải là... Đã làm sai điều gì ]  
Lục cốc động tác chậm lại, hắn cúi đầu ngơ ngác nhìn hai người chỗ giao hợp. Cửa huyệt bị no căng đến cực hạn, nương theo lấy hắn bạo lực tiến vào hướng vào phía trong bộ có chút hạ xuống, sưng đỏ cắn hắn quá lớn quy đầu, liền co vào đều không thể hảo hảo làm được.  
[ Còn tốt... Không có chảy máu ]  
Không biết là từ nơi nào gạt ra kiên nhẫn, để hắn cố nén phát tình nóng thống khổ, đem vô cùng thoải mái phía trước rút ra.  
—— Quả nhiên... Vẫn là nghĩ đối nhỏ thắng ôn nhu một điểm a  
Theo lục cốc chậm rãi rút ra, lỗ đít kia một vòng mị thịt hướng ra phía ngoài mang ra, giống như là giữ lại, tách rời lúc dịch ruột non phát ra bùm một tiếng càng làm cho bạo hào vừa tức vừa xấu hổ.  
【 Thao... Phế lâu... Con mẹ nó ngươi cho ta thanh tỉnh một điểm...!!】  
Câu nói này cơ hồ là từ trong hàm răng đuổi ra, về sau tuyệt đối!! Tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ qua!!!!!  
Quá cường đại oán niệm thậm chí để lục cốc rùng mình một cái, hắn sững sờ nhìn xem bạo hào cặp kia đỏ nhỏ máu giống như con ngươi, không thèm để ý chút nào tiếp tục lấy động tác.  
Lục cốc cặp kia cường tráng hữu lực cánh tay từ bên trong hướng ra phía ngoài xuyên qua bắp đùi của hắn, thay đổi cổ tay quàng lên kia hai khối sung mãn cân xứng mông thịt, dùng sức hướng lên kéo nửa người dưới của hắn. Móc mặt đất móng tay mài thành màu trắng bột phấn cuối cùng là bù không được sau lưng man lực, tuyệt vọng thét chói tai vang lên.  
Bộ ngực của hắn áp sát vào trên mặt đất, nắm đốt ngón tay trắng bệch hai tay cùng dập lên mặt đất bên trên cái trán trở thành toàn thân thụ lực điểm tựa. Lục cốc mỗi một lần hô hấp đều đập tại hắn đuôi xương cụt bên trên, càng ngày càng nóng hổi, thiêu đốt lấy thần kinh.  
【 Dừng tay cho ta!!!! A ——】  
m cuối chợt cất cao, có cái gì nóng ướt đồ vật một chút một chút đâm vào lấy hắn còn có chút thấy đau lỗ đít. Bạo hào giãy dụa lấy muốn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, lại chỉ có thể nhìn thấy màu nâu đậm sàn nhà bằng gỗ cùng lộ ra một điểm nhỏ màu xanh sẫm lọn tóc.  
Lục cốc đem đầu chôn rất thấp, thô sáp xương mũi chống đỡ lấy hắn đuôi xương cụt, dùng đầu lưỡi từng cái liếm láp trước mặt cái này co vào không ngừng sưng đỏ tiểu huyệt. Lau đều nước bọt một chút xíu thẩm thấu đến nội bộ, trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập nồng đậm nam tính mùi lại không để hắn cảm thấy bất luận cái gì ác tính hoặc là khó chịu, chỉ là để hắn càng thêm hưng phấn.  
[ A... Là nhỏ thắng mùi...]  
Đầu lưỡi của hắn chống đỡ lấy cái kia miệng nhỏ, vào trong thúc đẩy, trơn ướt đầu lưỡi dễ như trở bàn tay công phá tầng ngoài cùng chống cự, hướng về càng sâu nội bộ xuất phát.  
Hưng phấn quá độ, cái đuôi của hắn một chút lại một cái quật mặt đất, mở ra bựa lưỡi bên trên gai ngược.  
Lục cốc nửa khép lấy mắt, cơ hồ là say mê dùng đầu lưỡi thao lấy bạo hào, nhô lên gai ngược tao treo mẫn cảm thành ruột, kích thích bài tiết ra càng nhiều nhàn nhạt vị ngọt tràn đầy bạo hào khí vị dịch ruột non. Chứa không nổi nước bọt thuận lỗ đít chảy qua đáy chậu, ẩm ướt cộc cộc bám vào bạo hào hơi đột nhiên trên âm hành.  
Dưới thân người đã run không còn hình dáng, dùng sức cắn cánh tay mới không để cho mình phát ra mất mặt thét lên, hai đôi cao cao đứng lên lỗ tai lúc này lôi kéo tại hai bên, có chút phát run.  
Tựa hồ cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm, lục cốc dư vị giống như liếm môi một cái, dùng sức đẩy ra bạo hào khe mông, nắm lấy kia phiến tuyết trắng hướng dưới thân thể của hắn ép đi.  
【!!!!!】  
Tại buông ra chân trong nháy mắt, bạo hào giãy dụa lấy hướng về phía trước bò đi, sau đó lập tức bị để lên thân lục cốc nhấn lấy phần gáy lần nữa găm trên mặt đất.  
Cây kia đồ vật lại một lần nữa đỉnh đi lên, càng thêm nóng bỏng.  
【 Dừng tay... Phế lâu...】  
Hắn loáng thoáng nghe thấy bạo hào tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì.  
[... Dù sao cũng là chút không hiểu phong tình nói nhảm đi ]  
Nghĩ như vậy, hắn cúi người, dùng sức cắn bạo hào phần gáy. Như là chân chính dã thú giao phối như thế, đem cây kia đau sắp bạo tạc âm hành hung hăng đâm vào hạ thân cái kia mềm mại nóng ướt trong miệng nhỏ.  
【 Ngô a...——】  
Ruột thịt từng vòng từng vòng quấn đi lên, là cùng bản nhân hoàn toàn khác biệt ôn thuần, chăm chú mút vào hắn âm hành, mang cho hắn vô thượng khoái cảm.  
Cho dù là bôi trơn sung túc, bị cưỡng ép cắm vào chỗ đau vẫn là để bạo hào kêu lên. Thể xác tinh thần mãnh liệt kháng cự làm cho hắn cúi người nôn khan, không biết lúc nào khét một mặt nước mắt nước mũi hỗn hợp có ọe ra nước bọt ẩm ướt cộc cộc chảy đầy đất.  
Lục cốc cắn hắn phần gáy lực đạo không phải rất lớn, chỉ là hư hư lưu lại một cái hình bầu dục ám sắc dấu răng.  
—— Hắn có thể ôn nhu, chỉ cần dưới thân người không phản kháng nữa  
Nguyên thủy thú tính tại trong máu mạnh mẽ đâm tới, adrenaline quá nhanh tiêu thăng, khiến cho hắn con ngươi cơ hồ co lại thành một bó nhỏ. Lục cốc hai tay chăm chú chụp lấy kia hai đầu không an phận khắp nơi loạn đạp bẹn đùi, nắm kéo ngang ngược vừa đi vừa về trừu sáp.  
Nhục thể cùng nhục thể va chạm, nước lâm ly, thịt mềm dai phá vỡ thành ruột, hướng về càng sâu địa phương khai thác —— Là ai đều không có đụng vào trôi qua, nhỏ thắng chỗ sâu.  
Thể xác tinh thần đạt được to lớn thỏa mãn để hắn nheo lại mắt, gần như sắp muốn cười lên tiếng, hắn đem bạo hào phần hông nhấc đến cao hơn, từ bên trên hướng phía dưới hung hăng thao lấy cái kia hiện ra thủy quang dính chặt lửa nóng tiểu huyệt.  
Một chút, hai lần, ba lần...  
Bạo hào sau huyệt thật sự là quá gấp gây nên, hắn không thể không dùng sức đẩy ra hai bên mông thịt, giật ra cửa huyệt dùng sức lặp đi lặp lại trừu sáp, mới có thể để cho nơi đó cơ bắp xốp xuống tới. Tại mấy chục lần trừu sáp sau, lục cốc âm hành mới toàn bộ đụng đi vào, từ quy đầu đến cán đều bị bao khỏa khoái cảm để hắn không khỏi nghĩ đem túi túi cũng toàn bộ chen vào.  
Bạo hào thân thể đã hoàn toàn bị hắn mở ra, theo hắn mỗi một lần trừu sáp lắc tới lắc lui, từ miệng bên trong phun ra một hai tiếng nghẹn ngào thật sự là không thể tốt hơn thôi tình tề. Vết thương đầy người, nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở, bị hắn thao đến nước mắt nước mắt chảy ngang bạo hào, là hắn chưa từng thấy qua bộ dáng.  
【 A... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Tất cả nhiệt độ tràn vào dưới bụng, tại ruột thịt đưa đẩy cùng nội tâm cơ hồ bành trướng đến kinh khủng cảm giác thành tựu hạ, hắn bắn ra. Tích súc đã lâu đại lượng tinh dịch như là bom nổ cọ rửa tràng đạo, hướng thân thể chỗ càng sâu dũng mãnh lao tới.  
【... Ngô... Không...】  
Bắn nhiều lắm, bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy bụng dưới ê ẩm sưng không thôi, nương theo lấy quen thuộc buồn nôn làm cho hắn hoài nghi những cái kia nóng hổi tinh dịch phải chăng đã vọt tới trong dạ dày của hắn đi.  
Hắn rên khẽ một tiếng, bất lực rũ tay xuống cổ tay.  
[... Cuối cùng kết thúc rồi à...]  
Hắn đã nhanh muốn tinh bì lực tẫn, trong đầu duy nhất ý nghĩ cọ rửa căng cứng thần kinh, cơ bắp ứng kích trầm tĩnh lại, mềm nhũn nằm rạp trên mặt đất.  
Bắn qua một lần lục cốc thở mạnh lấy khí cúi tại trên lưng của hắn, đem vốn là bị tra tấn không có gì khí lực bạo hào chăm chú đặt ở trên sàn nhà, thân thể trọng lượng đè xuống tràng đạo, những cái kia tinh dịch tại bụng của hắn bên trong tùy ý lăn lộn đùa bỡn nội tạng của hắn.  
【... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Con kia đáng ghét tảo xanh đầu lại bắt đầu kêu.  
Lục cốc tay tại bụng của hắn chỗ khắp nơi sờ loạn, đầu lưỡi cũng không an phận liếm láp hắn phần gáy —— Đối với phát tình họ mèo động vật tới nói, một lần làm sao đủ đâu.  
Bất quá bài xuất một chút tích súc để lục cốc có thể bắt lấy một tia thanh minh, tại ngơ ngơ ngác ngác phát tình kỳ bên trong đoạt lại một chút quyền khống chế.  
—— Hắn biết đến  
—— Bất quá là [ Mượn rượu giả điên ]  
Tâm tâm niệm niệm thích thanh mai trúc mã bị đặt ở dưới thân, trong thân thể còn cắm mình đồ vật, vô luận như thế nào nghĩ đều không cách nào như vậy thu tay lại đi.  
[ A a... Đều là nhỏ thắng sai a...]  
[ Rõ ràng mình nói sẽ không tới...]  
Bạo hào mang đến thăm hỏi phẩm cùng bó hoa tản mát tại cửa trước chỗ, đáng chết phát tình kỳ trùng hợp cùng phát sốt đụng vào nhau, vốn nên tìm nơi hẻo lánh dựa vào máy bay chén cùng trong đầu ảo tưởng vượt qua một tuần lại bị trước mắt cái này không mời mà tới khách tới thăm hoàn toàn làm rối loạn.  
[ Đến bây giờ cũng còn không có chú ý tới sao ]  
[ Ta phần này thống khổ sắp chết đi tình cảm...]  
【 Quá trì độn... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Liền cắm vào tư thế, hắn vạch lên bạo hào đùi trở mình, trong lúc vô tình đuổi dị ứng cảm giác điểm để bạo hào bất lực rên rỉ hai tiếng.  
[ Trên sàn nhà tiếp lấy làm tiếp sẽ lạnh a ]  
Tại ôm lấy dưới thân người trong nháy mắt, bạo hào cơ hồ là khủng hoảng vô ý thức ôm lục cốc cái cổ. Tại đồng loại bên trong còn tính là cường tráng cao lớn thân thể giờ khắc này ở nửa hóa thú thanh mai trúc mã trong ngực thậm chí vậy mà có thể được xưng là nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn.  
【 Thao! Ngươi... Làm gì...!!】  
Bạo hào thanh âm đã nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào, đại khái là trước đó mình quá mức thô bạo đi, hắn cúi đầu xuống có chút áy náy muốn hôn hôn bạo hào khóe mắt, lại đạt được một cái thực sự bạo lực đầu chùy.  
【 Đau nhức...】  
Thể lực hao phí hơn phân nửa công kích kỳ thật không đau không ngứa, nhưng vẫn là đụng hắn một cái lảo đảo, cắm ở bạo hào trong thân thể âm hành vừa đi vừa về đuổi qua tuyến tiền liệt, để thi bạo người bản thân thể nghiệm một thanh cái gì gọi là tự làm tự chịu.  
【... A... Ngô...】  
Trong phòng ngủ cửa trước khoảng cách kỳ thật không tính xa, chỉ là trên tay ôm như thế quả bom hẹn giờ, lục cốc thật sợ hắn khống chế không nổi liền đem bạo hào đặt ở trên tường lại đến một phát. Hạ thể tại ấm áp bọc vào trở nên càng phát ra cứng chắc, hắn cũng có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được bạo Hauck chế nhưng lại kịch liệt run rẩy.  
—— Là hắn tại trong đầu ảo tưởng qua vô số lần tuyệt cảnh  
Rốt cục, tại lý trí giải thể trước một giây, hắn đem bạo hào hung hăng té nhào vào trên giường kia đống quấy loạn thất bát tao bị lộc bên trong. Bạo hào kia hai đầu thẳng tắp chân dài còn treo tại ngang hông của hắn, theo mãnh liệt va chạm vừa đi vừa về lắc lư.  
【 Thao... Ngươi cái này đần mèo 】  
【 Cho lão tử... Rút ra đi... A ——】  
Cùi chỏ của hắn chống đỡ tại lục cốc rủ xuống trên cổ, cố gắng tích lũy lên hung ác ngữ khí lại tại lần tiếp theo dùng sức đánh trúng thay đổi vị. Nũng nịu giống như dính chặt rên rỉ tức giận đến đầu óc hắn choáng váng, cuối cùng chỉ có thể tức giận quay đầu chỗ khác ý đồ che dấu trên mặt dấy lên không bình thường đỏ ửng.  
【 A... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Lục cốc lại mãnh rất xuống eo, bức ra vài tiếng mềm dính khóc âm. Hắn bắt lấy bạo hào khuỷu tay, ấn vào đỉnh đầu khối kia mềm mại bên trong, xích lại gần trước mắt đỏ lên thính tai.  
【 Nói bao nhiêu lần... Là báo không phải mèo a...】  
Mang theo gai ngược bựa lưỡi liếm qua tai khuếch, phát tình nóng lần nữa đánh tới, đem lung lay sắp đổ lý trí lại lần nữa đập tiến cuồn cuộn dòng nước xiết bên trong.  
Bạo hào vẫn thử đào thoát, hắn làm sao cam tâm bị cái này từ nhỏ khi dễ đến lớn xuẩn mèo đặt ở dưới thân, cùng huống chi còn phải tiến thêm thước yêu cầu càng nhiều.  
Kẹp ở lục cốc bên eo đùi co rút lại muốn chen vào thân thể hai người trong khe hở, ý đồ phát lực đến đẩy ra đè ở trên người người. Hắn gần như sắp muốn thành công, mạnh hữu lực cơ đùi đẩy ra lục cốc lồng ngực, bức bách hắn té ngửa về phía sau, nhưng cũng đồng thời đem mình càng thêm hoàn chỉnh mở ra tại thợ săn trước mắt.  
【 Thao!!——】  
Đối phó bạo hào, xưa nay không có thể cứng đối cứng, lục cốc cười cưng chiều, hướng phía tuyến tiền liệt mãnh đỉnh làm mấy lần, quả nhiên tan mất hơn phân nửa lực đạo.  
—— Lúc này nên thừa thắng xông lên không phải sao  
Thế là hắn nắm chặt bạo hào đầu gối cổ tay dùng sức hướng hai bên giật ra, đem hai người nóng hổi mồ hôi ẩm ướt thân thể càng chặt chẽ hơn dán tại cùng một chỗ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Không nên phản kháng ta...】  
【 Không phải...】  
Hắn không có nói tiếp, vừa rồi kia hạ đã hao phí hắn cơ hồ tất cả kiên nhẫn, hắn đã không nghĩ chơi cái này chơi nhà chòi giống như trò chơi.  
【... Mẹ... ...】  
Gia hỏa này!! Tuyệt đối là tại!! Khiêu khích!!!  
Không lo được trong thân thể còn cắm âm hành, bạo hào ra sức chống lên thân trên, dùng sức dắt lục cốc kia đống rối bời tóc quăn, cắn một cái bên trên đối phương vai trái, trả thù dùng sức xé rách lấy kia phiến da thịt.  
【 Tê... Đau nhức...】  
Lần này cắn quá độc ác, lục cốc đau tóm lấy lông mày. Huyết dịch đỏ thắm từ kia hai cái nho nhỏ lõm bên trong hướng ra phía ngoài không ngừng chảy ra, mang theo rỉ sắt vị huyết khí tràn ngập xoang mũi.  
【 Đều nói...... Không nên náo loạn nữa...】  
Hắn không còn khách khí, dùng sức kềm ở bạo hào phần gáy từ trên thân giật xuống, bóp cổ hung hăng nhấn tiến thân sau mềm mại bị lộc bên trong. Bạo hào trên hàm răng còn dính lấy máu của hắn, đứng lên lỗ tai vẫy hai tấm, giống như là khoe khoang lè lưỡi.  
Tròng mắt của hắn trầm xuống, phảng phất ngực trái bị mãnh một thanh nắm lấy.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
Bạo hào nắm lấy bàn tay của hắn rất nóng, bài tiết quá nhiều mồ hôi đem hắn thủ đoạn làm nóng ướt, dùng sức bóp lấy khối kia xương tay, là hoàn toàn như trước đây quen dùng cự tuyệt tư thái.  
【 Ta nghĩ đối ngươi ôn nhu...】  
Đang nói xong câu nói này về sau, hắn càng dùng sức bóp lấy bạo hào cái cổ, xương cốt phát ra dài nhỏ tiếng thét chói tai, nắm chặt bắt đầu chỉ. Hắn cúi người, hôn bạo hào chóp mũi. Mở mắt ra, nhìn xem kia phiến xích hồng từ từ nhỏ dần tan rã, nhìn xem mồ hôi giọt tụ thành nước mắt, nhìn xem tấm kia cuồng vọng miệng rốt cuộc nhả không ra ngoại trừ rên rỉ bên ngoài ngữ điệu.  
Tại bạo hào cảm thấy mình sắp chết chìm trước, lục cốc buông lỏng tay ra.  
Cặp kia đại thủ mơn trớn hắn tử thanh cái cổ, án lấy hắn kịch liệt chập trùng lồng ngực lại xẹt qua eo của hắn bên cạnh, cuối cùng khảm tiến hắn đại trương lấy đùi bên trong. Phần hông truyền đến như tê liệt chỗ đau bức bách hắn chấn động kia khô khốc phát đau dây thanh, gạt ra vài tiếng yếu thế giống như rên rỉ.  
Lục cốc đem hắn chân cơ hồ kéo thành một tuyến, dây chằng kéo đau nhức, hai tay của hắn tại không trung lung tung huy động, lớn lên lấy miệng phát ra cao vút khóc âm. Lục cốc một chút một chút đỉnh lộng lấy hắn sau huyệt, phát cứng rắn quy đầu vừa đi vừa về đuổi qua tuyến tiền liệt, đem chảy ra tinh dịch lần nữa đẩy về thân thể chỗ sâu.  
Hắn vặn vẹo uốn éo eo, vô ý thức nắm lấy dưới thân bị lộc hướng về sau bỏ chạy.  
【 Ngô a a......!!——】  
【 Đau nhức ——!】  
Có cái gì thô sáp tao thổi mạnh hắn mẫn cảm trong cơ thể, cơ hồ muốn phá vỡ hắn tràng đạo, tuyệt đối không phải bình thường cái chỗ kia nên có cấu tạo.  
【 Nhỏ thắng biết đến đi...】  
Tại dùng lực đút vào mấy lần sau, hắn đem cây kia bị lấy dịch ruột non cùng tinh dịch liếm ẩm ướt sáng đồ vật rút ra, chống đỡ lấy bạo hào cương cây kia bày ở dưới thân người có thể nhìn thấy vị trí.  
【 Họ mèo động vật sinh lý cấu tạo...】  
Khi còn bé bị hắn trào phúng ngắn nhỏ đồ vật nương theo lấy thân thể trưởng thành cũng đột nhiên tăng mạnh trưởng thành thành gần như đáng sợ kích thước, hiện tại diện mục dữ tợn bày ở trước mắt của hắn, gần như sắp muốn đem hắn sang đau sốc hông. Lệch màu đậm tính khí cao thẳng lấy, huyền diệu hắn kinh người lớn nhỏ, to dài cán bên trên một vòng một vòng mở ra nhục thứ nhìn hắn hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, ngẫu nhiên giống như là bị hỏa thiêu cuống quít dời ánh mắt.  
【 Nhìn cho thật kỹ a 】  
Lục cốc đột nhiên dắt cổ tay của hắn đem hắn kéo lên, tại xô đẩy phía dưới phần lưng dính sát thân trên sau lạnh buốt ván giường, lần này thật là không có cách nào chạy.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
Liền cái tư thế này, lục cốc dã bình thường lần đầu tiên nghiêm túc suy nghĩ tới bạo hào cây kia đồ vật. Hắn đem ướt sũng quy đầu chống đỡ lấy bạo hào đáy chậu từ túi túi ở giữa chen vào, dán bạo hào cây kia, rõ ràng muốn tráng kiện không ít. Màu nhạt thể mao tại so sánh hạ lộ ra càng thêm thanh thuần, màu hồng nhạt cán tại hắn ma sát xuống dần dần đỏ lên.  
【 Thật đáng yêu a...】  
Tình dục cấp trên thời điểm, kiểu gì cũng sẽ làm ra chuyện xuất cách gì không phải sao? Hắn giờ phút này đã không ngoài bận tâm bạo hào tâm tình, tiếp lấy phát tình nóng một mạch phát tác.  
Mang theo nhục thứ nóng bỏng trụ thể kẹp ở túi trong túi, một chút một chút đỉnh lộng lấy, phảng phất thao lấy hắn âm hành. Qua mạnh đánh vào thị giác xấu hổ bạo hào nhắm mắt lại trốn tránh giống như lần nữa quay đầu đi chỗ khác.  
【 Ngô...】  
Đầu kia giảo hoạt đầu lưỡi lại liếm lấy đi lên, ngậm lấy bạo hào thính tai, thấm ướt lông tóc, nương theo lấy ôn nhu hôn, hắn phần hông mãnh nâng lên. Tựa hồ ý thức được về sau muốn phát sinh lúc, bạo hào sợ hãi lại lần nữa giằng co.  
【 Không... Đi... Ngô...——】  
【 Quá...... Lớn... ...】  
Nghe được đối phương tán dương, lục cốc hiển nhiên thập phần vui vẻ, lồng ngực của hắn mãnh nhảy lên mấy lần, thở ra càng thêm khí tức nóng bỏng.  
【 Không có việc gì... Nhỏ thắng...——】  
Chế trụ bạo hào không an phận vặn vẹo hẹp eo, hướng về thịt của hắn mềm dai ép đi, đỉnh bị chăm chú mút vào khoái cảm để hắn hút mạnh thở ra một hơi, dễ chịu hắn vừa đi vừa về quật cái đuôi.  
【 Ngươi nhìn... Vừa mới không phải cũng hảo hảo ăn sao 】  
【 Cho nên...】  
Bên eo lực đạo dần dần giảm nhỏ, lục cốc buông tay ra, để bạo hào liền cái này tự thân thể trọng nuốt vào hắn cự vật.  
【 A ngô...——!!】  
Rướn cổ lên, đi cùng bạo hào hôn.  
Cặp kia xích hồng con ngươi lệ quang lập loè, mơ hồ một mảnh, từ trong cổ họng gạt ra mấy thân sữa gọi cũng bị hắn cùng nhau nuốt vào trong bụng.  
[ Thật đáng yêu a... Nhỏ thắng ]  
Dùng sức vừa đi vừa về trừu sáp, nhục thứ kích thích vách trong nhúc nhích, để bản bị thao xốp sau huyệt mãnh nắm chặt, cắn hắn không thả. Hắn liền tuyến tiền liệt vị trí vừa đi vừa về đâm vào một chút, rốt cục đem bạo hào thắng mình toàn bộ vạch ra.  
【 Ngô... Đau nhức...】  
Thu lại không được nước mắt cùng nước bọt từ bạo hào trong mắt trong miệng chảy ra, ào ào khét một mặt, nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, thở mạnh cũng không dám.  
【 Không có việc gì... Ngươi nhìn...】  
Thế là hắn càng thêm ra sức tại bạo hào trong thân thể đâm chọc vào.  
【 Quen thuộc liền sẽ trở nên rất dễ chịu...】  
Hắn dời nhấn lấy bạo hào tay, ngược lại đi an ủi cây kia còn không có phóng thích qua đáng thương âm hành. Thuần thục vừa đi vừa về lột động, rất nhanh tí tách tí tách trước dịch liền đem lòng bàn tay của hắn làm một mảnh sền sệt, bạo hào rên rỉ cũng thay đổi càng phát ra ngọt ngào.  
Tựa hồ cảm thấy còn chưa đủ, hắn lại ý đồ xấu đem tay trái vòng qua bạo hào đùi phải, đi vò kia mẫn cảm đến không được đuôi cây.  
【 Ngô a — Không ———!】  
Nắm lấy đuôi xương cụt khối kia thêm ra đến mềm tổ chức, kéo theo lấy trên thân thể hạ chập trùng, đem bạo hào một chút một chút đính tại hắn trên âm hành. Ma sát tựa hồ đã nhanh rách da tuyến tiền liệt đâm đâm phát đau nhức, đồng thời cũng mang đến càng nhiều khoái cảm, hắn tràng đạo không bị khống chế co rút. Kẹp lấy lục cốc cây kia, muốn mạng mút vào, ép ra bên trong chứa đựng tinh dịch.  
【 A... Nhỏ thắng...】  
Lục cốc hôn lấy bạo hào lộ ra một nửa đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi, một giọt không dư thừa xuất tại bên trong. Nhiệt lưu một mạch vẩy vào mẫn cảm tuyến tiền liệt bên trên, bạo hào cũng tại ngăn không được co rút bên trong bắn ra.  
【 Phế... Lâu...】  
Về sau bọn hắn lại làm rất nhiều lần, bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy nửa người dưới của hắn đã ê ẩm sưng vô cùng, liên tục không ngừng to lớn khoái cảm để hắn sợ hãi muốn chạy trốn. Nhưng ở ngất đi về sau lại sẽ bị sống sờ sờ thao tỉnh, quả thực chính là ác mộng.  
Lục cốc ôm hắn nói thành đống nói nhảm, nói liên miên lải nhải tựa hồ đem hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn bút ký đều thuật lại một lần. Thật giống như, mỗi gạt ra một điểm tinh dịch, hắn liền có thể trở nên càng nhiều đồng dạng. Hắn ép buộc bạo hào mở ra thân thể, đem sau lưng cái kia tiểu huyệt thao sưng đỏ không chịu nổi, phần bụng có chút nâng lên chính là bắn quá nhiều tinh dịch.  
Đến cuối cùng, bạo hào đã hoàn toàn không có khí lực, người đứng phía sau còn đang hung hăng mãnh thao, không biết nặng nhẹ bóp lấy hắn âm hành, buộc hắn nói hắn đời này cũng sẽ không nói lời.  
【... Ta... Yêu ngươi...】  
Tựa hồ thiên đại nấm mốc đều toàn đập ở trên người hắn, từ khi gặp phải lục cốc ra lâu lên, cuộc sống của hắn liền trở nên rối loạn.  
—— Sau này cũng giống vậy.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta yêu ngươi ——】  
【 Đồ bì bạo 】OVER 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
[ABO Thiết lập 【 Oanh A→ Bạo O】← Đồ bì A]  
[ Oanh bạo điều kiện tiên quyết đồ bì bạo, bệnh thích sạch sẽ oanh bạo giải giải mời cẩn thận khi đi vào ]  
Ác thú vị từ này sản phẩm tam quan sụp đổ dự cảnh *  
Quỷ súc đồ bì dự cảnh *  
Nhân vật cực độ ooc Cực độ ooc Dự cảnh *  
Chú ý văn ở trong chứa có trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Mạnh X/ Mang thai X* Khí quan thăm dò / Ngôn ngữ nhục nhã / Bạo lực chảy máu 】  
* Trở lên R18 Tình tiết vì đồ bì bạo chú ý *  
Lần nữa chú ý * Lúc này bạo hào đã mang thai thiết lập *  
Tóm lại Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn xin chú ý tránh sét ******!!!!!!!  
Work Text:  
【 Anh hùng tới!】  
【 Anh hùng!——】  
【 Là anh hùng a!!!——】  
Khói đặc cùng tiếng nổ bên trong một tiếng cao vút kêu sợ hãi, cuốn lên một đợt lại một đợt sóng nhiệt. Không để ý tới đứt gãy xương đùi, cắm vào máu thịt bên trong khối sắt, những cái kia bao trùm lấy máu đen cùng bùn đất màu xám đen hai gò má bắn ra hi vọng sắc thái.  
—— Không có quan hệ   
—— Bọn hắn đã an toàn  
Mọi người hoan hô lên, vung vẩy hai tay tựa hồ muốn mặt trời từ không trung trong cánh tay xé rách xuống tới.  
—— Bởi vì   
—— Anh hùng tới a  
Tai trái một mạch rót vào đám người hò hét cùng reo hò, vượt trên tai phải bên trong cốt thép băng liệt âm thanh, băng cùng lửa tại không trung xen lẫn thành bốc hơi hơi nước, vỡ vụn đèn tín hiệu tại đỏ lục hai màu ở giữa lấp loé không yên.  
【 Đát — Đát — Đát 】  
Giống như hắn ngực trái khiêu động tần suất đồng dạng.  
Diễm hỏa cùng băng hoa giao thế lấy nở rộ tại tàn tạ phế tích phía trên, diễn tấu lấy hòa bình hòa âm. Quá độ sử dụng cá tính để tay phải của hắn run nhè nhẹ, đầu ngón tay bị bỏng tróc da phát sưng, tim của hắn đập rất nhanh, adrenalin tiêu thăng. Nồng đậm chiến ý cùng trong không khí hết sức căng thẳng mùi thuốc súng chưng hắn miệng đắng lưỡi khô, đây là một trận địch nhiều ta quả đánh giằng co, dung không được nửa điểm qua loa.  
Tay trái đông lạnh ra băng tinh trong không khí tránh thành điểm sáng, lại đem hắn suy nghĩ càng kéo càng xa.  
[ Bạo hào bây giờ tại làm cái gì đây ]  
Hắn biết lúc này hắn không nên nghĩ những thứ này, hắn mãnh đánh xuống đầu, lại là để hình ảnh càng thêm rõ ràng.  
—— Bất quá là phí công  
Hắn không nhịn được nghĩ, hắn đến nhanh lên trở về mới được, không thể để cho trong nhà hai người kia chờ lâu a. Kia xinh đẹp dị sắc đồng lóe ra, cong thành một cái đẹp mắt độ cong.  
【 Bên phải ——】  
Từ trong khói đen cuồn cuộn xông ra bóng người trong nháy mắt bị nuốt hết bên phải tay dấy lên nóng bỏng hỏa diễm bên trong, phát ra một tiếng thê thảm vặn vẹo kêu rên.  
[ Chờ lấy ta, bạo hào ]

—— Thật đáng tiếc, đèn đỏ sáng lên.

Trời chiều xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo dán tại trên trời, đem hắn vọt lên thân ảnh lôi kéo thành hẹp dài một đầu. Từ kia phiến trong bóng tối vươn rất nhiều hai tay cánh tay, mọc ra rất nhiều chỉ tròng mắt màu đỏ, dùng móng tay tại anh hùng trên lưng lưu lại từng đạo huyết sắc vết đỏ, rình mò lấy hắn lơ đãng bộc lộ ra yếu ớt.  
【 Tiêu đông lạnh...】  
Anh hùng hẳn là xuất hiện tại cần có nhất hắn địa phương, giống như bạo hào đối với hắn nói như vậy.  
—— Đúng là mỉa mai  
【 n? Đến bây giờ còn nghĩ đến ngươi oanh quân sao ——】  
Đồ bì cười buồn nôn, níu lấy bạo hào tóc trán hung hăng hướng về sau túm.  
【 Thắng —— Mình ——】  
Khó nghe tạp âm tại trong đầu đi loạn, mắt của hắn da rất nặng, tiêm vào quá lượng dược vật khiến cho hắn tê cả da đầu. Có chút thay đổi lấy tay cứng ngắc cổ tay, chân cơ bắp căng thẳng điều chỉnh tư thế —— Hắn nhất định phải chạy đi, tối thiểu nhất, cũng muốn nhịn đến oanh tới cứu hắn.  
Nhưng lần nữa trước đó...  
Hắn chăm chú cắn môi dưới, dù sao hắn cũng không chờ mong tên cặn bã này sẽ đối với hắn có cái gì lòng thương hại.  
【 Mà —— Đừng khẩn trương như vậy a 】  
Đồ bì trêu chọc lấy, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng hướng phía dưới nén lấy kia phiến hình dạng ưu mỹ hồ điệp xương, cách một tầng hơi mỏng vải vóc, xoay tròn lấy xẹt qua hắn cứng ngắc thẳng tắp cột sống.  
【 Ta nhưng không có giết ngươi dự định 】  
Tại vòng qua phần eo, ấn lên kia rõ ràng nâng lên phần bụng lúc, dưới thân người mãnh giãy động. Treo lên hai tay nắm kéo dây thừng, bờ môi nhấp trắng bệch, gần như sắp muốn đứng không vững.  
【 Lăn!——】  
Từ cặp kia con mắt màu đỏ bên trong phun tung tóe mà ra phẫn nộ cùng hận ý lại chỉ là để hắn càng rót đầy hơn đủ. Mạch máu hạ lưu động dòng máu màu đen sôi trào, kêu gào, hưng phấn không thôi.  
【 Bất quá, ta cũng là không nghĩ tới đâu 】  
【 Vậy mà có thể tìm tới thú vị như vậy đồ vật ——】  
Dưới bàn tay truyền đến làn da ấm áp cảm nhận, phần bụng làn da căng thẳng hở ra một cái vòng tròn nhuận đầy đặn độ cong, chắc là bị bảo dưỡng rất tốt. Bịch bịch trái tim nhảy lên âm thanh từ đầu ngón tay truyền lại đến đầu óc của hắn, kích thích hắn đựng đầy ác ý nhưng lại trống rỗng héo rút dạ dày.  
【 Rất không dễ dàng mới mang thai a 】  
【 Cùng oanh tiêu đông lạnh hài tử ——】  
Hắn liếm môi một cái, cúi người xích lại gần bạo hào bên tai.  
【 Mẹ!!!!! Cút ngay cho ta!!!!】  
Rốt cục, không thể nhịn được nữa gào thét lên tiếng, trong mắt của hắn lệ khí càng nặng, có chút cong lên phần lưng để đứng thẳng trở nên càng thêm gian nan, nhe răng trợn mắt từ trong cổ họng mài ra doạ người gầm nhẹ.  
[ Thật giống chỉ tức giận mèo hoang a ]  
Đồ bì ở trong lòng trêu ghẹo, đồng thời khóe mắt ý cười càng đậm.  
[ Không ——]  
[ Là hộ tể mèo cái mới đúng a ]  
Hắn sắp khống chế không nổi cười ra tiếng.

—— Thật sự là đáng thương a, anh hùng  
—— Nói cho cùng, các ngươi đến tột cùng có thể cứu vớt cái gì đâu

Hắn lại xẹt tới, cơ hồ là dán tại bạo hào trên lưng, nóng hổi hơi thở phun ra tại mẫn cảm trên gáy, hai tay không an phận ở trên người hắn du tẩu.  
【 Như vậy ——】  
【 Chúng ta tới chơi chút gì đâu 】  
【 Con mèo nhỏ ——】  
Mắt mặt khâu lại chỗ bởi vì hưng phấn thậm chí có chút phát run, khóe miệng bốc lên buồn nôn tiếu dung để bạo hào vô ý thức rùng mình một cái. Còn sót lại dược hiệu du tẩu tại trong máu, để đầu hắn choáng não trướng, không cách nào điều chỉnh tiêu điểm hai mắt cố gắng trừng mắt nhìn phía trước, chiếu ra cảnh tượng mơ hồ một mảnh.  
Lại tới, loại kia buồn nôn cảm giác.  
Hắn miệng há lớn, khóe mắt bức màu đỏ bừng, dạ dày nhúc nhích đè xuống thực quản nhưng như cũ cái gì đều nhả không ra.  
【 Ọe —— Khục ————】  
Cuộn lên mũi chân miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng với tới mặt đất, lại tại lần tiếp theo kịch liệt nôn khan lúc đã mất đi trọng tâm.  
Không thể tin trừng lớn suy nghĩ, cả người hướng về phía trước ngã xuống. Thủ đoạn cùng cánh tay bị lôi kéo đau nhức, hai chân tới lui phí sức tìm kiếm điểm tựa, mà phần bụng thêm ra hạ xuống cảm giác lại làm cho hắn càng tăng lực hơn không theo tâm.  
【 Uy uy —— Đây coi là cái gì 】  
【 Nôn nghén sao ——】  
Từ đầu đến cuối, đứng tại phía sau hắn người đều không có ý định giúp hắn một chút, chỉ là khoanh tay, thưởng thức hắn buồn cười trò hề, lại hung hăng đâm bên trên một đao.  
—— Ác liệt đến cực điểm  
Tại bạo hào phí sức giữ vững thân thể sau, đồ bì lại nắm ở hắn eo, đào tại eo của hắn bên cạnh gảy nhẹ đạn bắt đầu chỉ. Không nhanh không chậm thôi động eo thân của hắn, để mới vừa mũi chân lần nữa mất đi điểm tựa.  
【 Thao!!! Con mẹ nó ngươi muốn làm gì!!】  
Cố nén muốn ói dục vọng, hung hăng nhìn về phía sau lưng cười trêu tức người.  
【 Đừng vội vã như vậy a —— Để cho ta ngẫm lại 】  
Con độc xà kia lại quấn đi lên, ở bên tai của hắn tê tê phun lưỡi.  
【 Cá tính hiện tại không dùng đến đi ——】  
【 Bởi vì mang thai nguyên nhân 】  
Ngón tay của hắn dọc theo bên eo hướng lên, xẹt qua rèn luyện cân xứng cơ bắp, trèo lên bạo hào kiên cố cánh tay, dùng lòng bàn tay ma sát kia bình thường cực kỳ nguy hiểm lòng bàn tay, hài lòng cảm thụ được dưới thân người bởi vì cực độ phẫn nộ mà khắc chế không được run rẩy.  
Bạo hào ngón tay dùng sức cuộn lên đưa đẩy lấy cầm tay hắn chưởng buồn nôn đồ chơi, mày nhíu lại tăng cường lại gạt ra vài câu âm lượng cao khó nghe thô tục.  
—— Đối bạo hào thắng mình, hắn luôn có biện pháp  
Thế là, hắn lại bắt đầu.  
Dùng hắn trầm thấp dính chặt tiếng nói tại bạo hào bên tai cọ xát.  
【 Kỳ thật, ta còn rất giật mình 】  
【 Cái kia khiến địch nhân nghe tin đã sợ mất mật bạo tâm địa lại là O A 】  
Hắn ám sắc con ngươi vừa đi vừa về chuyển động, đảo qua bạo hào nhíu chặt lấy đuôi lông mày, trèo lên tai của hắn nhọn, cuối cùng ổn định ở hắn trần trụi trên gáy —— Từ nơi đó tản ra như có như không mùi thơm để hắn nhịn không được nheo lại mắt.  
【 Trước kia giao chiến thời điểm đều không thể chú ý tới, nguyên lai là đã bị oanh tiêu đông lạnh tiêu ký qua 】  
Thô ráp bựa lưỡi một tấc một tấc đuổi qua bạo hào phần gáy, thiêu đốt lấy tuyến thể, vạch ra dính chặt thủy quang. Đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích để bạo hào định ở nơi đó, phần gáy nóng hổi trùng điệp đuổi qua trong lòng của hắn, để hắn lúc này không cách nào suy nghĩ càng nhiều.  
【 A —— Lúc kia các ngươi liền đã đã làm đi 】  
【 Giống như vậy...】  
Ở vào thời gian mang thai thân thể cải biến không ít, đột nhiên mở rộng xương chậu để bạo hào không thể lại giống bình thường đồng dạng mặc vào quần. Lúc này vốn nên hảo hảo ở trong nhà hắn xuyên oanh cũ áo sơmi, vạt áo khó khăn lắm che đến bờ mông, lộ ra mảng lớn da thịt tuyết trắng.  
Đồ bì lũng lấy hai tay sắc tình xoa nắn bạo hào bởi vì thụ thai mà đầy đặn không ít mông thịt, lưu lại mấy đạo phiếm hồng chỉ ấn.  
【 Mẹ chết biến thái!!!!!!!!】  
Bản năng đề phòng nguy hiểm, đùi phải của hắn dùng sức hướng về sau đá vào, lại bị tuỳ tiện né tránh.  
【 A —— Mặc thành dạng này không phải là vì thuận tiện ngươi oanh quân đối ngươi làm loại sự tình này đi 】  
Đầu lưỡi khẽ liếm lấy tai, răng nhỏ vụn gặm nuốt lấy tai xương, dẫn tới dưới thân người một trận mãnh rung động. Hắn cười hạ, thở ra nhiệt khí đem bạo hào vành tai bỏng đỏ lên.  
Ngay sau đó, hắn lão luyện thu nạp bắt đầu chỉ, dùng sức bọc lấy mông thịt hướng vào phía trong vẽ vài vòng xoa lấy, đầu ngón tay ác ý đâm vào lấy bởi vì quá phận kích thích mà bản năng co rút lại cửa huyệt, đồng thời răng nanh hung hăng đâm vào vành tai khối kia sung huyết đỏ lên thịt mềm.  
【 Ngô không!!!!!——】  
Vành tai chỗ truyền đến nóng bỏng đau đớn để hắn khắc chế không được run rẩy, thân thể giống như là bị điện giật tê dại, miệng há lớn, thét lên nghẹn ngào tại trong cổ họng mịt mờ uyển chuyển thành lanh lảnh khí âm.  
【 A a —— Đã ướt thành dạng này 】  
【 Thật sự là thấp hèn a ——】  
【 Bạo Hào Thắng Mình 】  
Đầu lưỡi truyền đến mang theo rỉ sắt vị ngọt xâm nhập vị giác —— Còn chưa đủ, còn xa xa không đủ a.  
Hắn nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào đỏ bừng phát sưng vành tai, chờ mong hắn mang theo nổi giận đáng yêu chửi rủa. Nhưng bạo hào chỉ là đóng chặt lại mắt, phẫn hận quay đầu đi chỗ khác.  
Hắn không cách nào phản bác —— Cho dù là vi phạm với chủ nhân ý nguyện, thân thể của hắn thành thật phóng đãng đem hắn kiêu ngạo tự tôn từng chút từng chút xé ra.  
Đầu kia xuyên màu trắng thuần cotton đồ lót đã ướt đẫm, chăm chú đào tại hai mảnh mông thịt bên trên, không cần nhiều lời, hắn cũng có thể tưởng tượng đến những cái kia thu lại không được điên cuồng bài tiết mà ra dâm thủy nhìn đến cỡ nào dâm đãng không chịu nổi.  
[ Dừng lại!!!!!!! Mau dừng lại a!!!!!!!!]  
Hắn lớn tiếng gầm thét, đối trong thân thể cái kia đáng thương O Quyền đấm cước đá, bóp lấy cổ của hắn dùng hết toàn lực đào khoét phần gáy khối kia hơi mỏng da thịt. Nước mắt một giọt một giọt rơi vào trong mắt, hắn đang khóc, thống khổ cong người lên, tứ chi co quắp cũng không dám phản kháng.  
Hắn chưa từng có như thế thống hận qua —— Thân thể của hắn, hắn giới tính.  
Nhưng đồ bì tịnh không để ý những này, hắn không quan tâm giờ phút này bạo hào đang suy nghĩ gì, là xấu hổ, là phẫn nộ, vẫn là bi thương, những này đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn.  
Hắn muốn, chỉ là một cái đường tắt, một cái giết chết oanh tiêu đông lạnh đường tắt. Mà bạo hào thắng mình, chỉ là vừa lúc trở thành hắn một thanh lợi khí, có thể nhất tiễn song điêu tuyệt hảo vũ khí. Thuận tiện, cũng trở thành hắn nhân sinh bên trong số lượng không kém nhiều hắn hưng phấn tiêu hao phẩm, chỉ thế thôi.  
—— A a... Khẩu vị của hắn đã bị treo lên đến, vô cùng cần thiết bị cái gì lấp đầy.  
【 Bất quá —— Oanh tiêu đông lạnh thật đúng là nhặt được đồ tốt a 】  
【 Giống chúng ta những cái này sinh hoạt tại hạ thủy chặng đường những con chuột thế nhưng là đời này đều không có chạm qua O Đâu 】  
Đồ bì dùng dính đầy dâm dịch ngón tay xoa lên bạo hào phần gáy, nhẹ nhàng án lấy kia một khối nhỏ phát nhiệt làn da đuổi chuyển, hắn đã nhìn chằm chằm khối kia thịt mềm nhìn rất lâu. Hắn từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua thần kỳ như vậy đồ vật, vẻn vẹn chỉ là nhìn xem liền để hắn muốn đem răng hung hăng đâm vào đi, tốt nhất giật xuống mấy khối da thịt, đưa nó cắn đến máu thịt be bét.  
【 Ngươi nói ——】  
【 Đem ngươi mang về thưởng cho đám kia ác quỷ nhóm giải thèm một chút thế nào 】  
Hiện tại, dính lên dâm dịch mà tản ra ngọt quen mùi càng làm cho hắn mê luyến, cũng làm cho hắn càng thêm sa vào tại trận này điên cuồng trò chơi.  
Cổ họng của hắn bắt đầu nóng lên, so vừa rồi còn muốn trầm thấp mấy phần thanh tuyến cơ hồ khiến bạo hào trong nháy mắt liền mềm nhũn eo.  
【 Bất quá —— Đó là đương nhiên là chờ ta thoải mái qua sau chuyện 】  
Tại thân thể bị nắm ở một giây sau, đau đớn cùng sợ hãi cuộn tất cả lên. Giống như là từ cái cổ kia một vòng đem đầu lâu sinh sinh giật xuống, quá phận đau đớn cùng trong cơ thể mãnh liệt cảm giác bài xích bức khóe mắt đỏ bừng.  
Đồ bì cắn hắn phần gáy, đem răng khảm tiến kia một khối nhỏ da thịt bên trong, ngay sau đó, nồng đậm thuộc về A Tin tức tố trực tiếp tràn vào trong máu của hắn.  
Giao hòa tại huyết dịch của hắn bên trong oanh lưu lại tin tức tố mang theo cực mạnh tính công kích ở trong thân thể hắn nổ tung, lạnh lẽo như băng sương mùi cạy mở hắn mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông, toàn lực chống cự lại ngoại giới xâm lấn nóng bỏng hỏa diễm.  
—— Quả thực chính là Địa Ngục  
Mồ hôi lạnh rất nhanh thấm ướt món kia hơi mỏng áo sơmi, mang theo O Đặc thù ngọt ngào, cùng thời gian mang thai đặc thù chín mọng mùi trái cây.  
Bạo hào đau trước mắt biến thành màu đen, tu bổ trơn nhẵn móng tay tại lòng bàn tay lôi ra từng đạo huyết sắc, hắn miệng há lớn, lại gần như sắp muốn không thở nổi. Kia bị nước mắt nhuộm dần màu đỏ đôi mắt hướng lên hơi đảo, phần bụng truyền đến kịch liệt đau đớn lại đem hắn sinh sinh cưa thành ba đoạn.  
【... Ngô... Dừng tay... A...】  
【... Ọe ọe... Khục......】  
Hắn thống khổ cuộn lên mũi chân, trên sinh lý to lớn chỗ đau để hắn lần nữa nôn khan, phảng phất linh hồn bị xé nứt chỗ đau đồng thời cũng gọi trở về một tia thanh minh.  
Ngón tay của hắn co rút lấy, từ lòng bàn tay phát ra điểm tinh ánh lửa.  
【 Phanh ————!!!!!】  
Đột nhiên xuất hiện bạo phá rốt cục để đồ bì buông lỏng ra khối kia bị cắn vỡ vụn thịt mềm, đang kinh ngạc đồng thời nhanh chóng lui về phía sau. Hỏa hoa trong không khí nổ tung, đem chăm chú trói buộc hắn dây thừng đốt cháy đen.  
Khôi phục tự do trong nháy mắt, không để ý tới thân thể đau đớn, hắn mới vừa chân phải hướng về phía trước dùng sức bước đi, tiếp theo từ chân trái mắt cá chân chỗ truyền đến rất hung ác lực đạo lại đem hắn toàn bộ giật trở về.  
Cơ hồ là bản năng, bạo hào hai tay chồng chất lấy bảo hộ ở phần bụng, cong người lên dùng đầu cùng xương tay tiếp nhận một lần mãnh liệt va chạm.  
Vốn cũng không Thái Thanh minh đại não tại chấn động hạ trở nên càng thêm trì độn, tứ chi không nghe sai khiến mềm nhũn dán tại trên mặt đất. Vẫn không có thể từ đánh trúng lấy lại tinh thần, liền bị một thanh mang theo cánh tay còng lại nặng nề câu thúc khí.  
【 A a... Quả nhiên vẫn là không thể xem thường ngươi a 】  
Đồ bì thanh âm từ bên trên truyền đến, một cước giẫm tại hắn cong lên trên lưng.  
【 Bất quá, bạo phá uy lực cùng trước đó so ra thế nhưng là kém xa 】  
【 Hiện tại liền dùng có thể hay không quá đáng tiếc ——】  
Đế giày tại trên áo sơ mi lưu lại mấy cái xám đen dấu chân, dùng sức đuổi chuyển mũi chân đem bạo hào ép thấp hơn. Bụng đụng phải mặt đất trong nháy mắt, phần bụng truyền đến băng lãnh cuối cùng để hắn thanh tỉnh chút ít.  
【... Thả ta ra!!!】  
Hắn như cũ ý đồ giãy dụa, dùng hết toàn lực co lại cánh tay chống lên nửa người trên của hắn.  
【 A a —— Xem ra ngươi còn chưa hiểu lập trường của mình a 】  
Phía sau lưng trọng lượng mãnh trầm xuống, đem hắn vừa chống lên thủ đoạn ép đau nhức, lại không có thể để cho hắn từ bỏ.  
Theo thân trên cách mặt đất tấm càng ngày càng xa, quá độ phụ trọng cơ bắp bắt đầu trở nên ê ẩm sưng, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được đến từ cánh tay run nhè nhẹ.  
【 Sách ——】  
Hắn nghe được đồ bì cực kỳ không vui chậc lưỡi âm thanh, giật giật miệng lộ ra một cái cực kỳ khinh thường cuồng tiếu.  
Hắn làm sao có thể dễ dàng như vậy khuất — Phục —— Phanh ——  
Sọ não trùng điệp dập đầu trên đất, từ trong vết thương dâng trào ra chất lỏng màu đỏ nhiễm lên đầu ngón tay, đồ bì nắm lấy bạo hào đã bị cắn rách rưới phần gáy một chút một chút, vọt tới mặt đất.  
Cặp kia ám lam sắc con mắt chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm người trước mắt, ý cười hoàn toàn không có.  
【 Một 】  
【 Hai 】  
【 Ba 】  
【...】  
Không tình cảm số lượng ký hiệu từ hắn khẽ nhếch miệng trong khe chui ra, theo hắn mỗi một lần dùng sức va chạm, bạo hào phát ra tiếng mắng chửi cũng càng thêm mập mờ. Chèo chống thân thể cánh tay đã sớm không chịu nổi phụ trọng ngã trên mặt đất, chỉ có thể có chút cong người lên bị động thừa nhận hung ác.  
【 Mười 】  
Tại đếm tới mười lúc, hắn thô bạo nắm chặt cho nổ hào tóc trán, ép buộc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, cặp kia mắt đỏ tan rã không cách nào tập trung, đẹp mắt trên trán dính đầy máu tươi, nức nở có chút co rút lấy ngón tay.  
【 Rất tốt —— Bây giờ có thể rõ chưa 】  
【 Ngô...】  
Nhìn trước mắt nhiễm vết máu, khí tức bất ổn người, tâm tình của hắn lại lần nữa trở nên vui vẻ.  
【 Phanh —】  
Buông tay trong nháy mắt, mất đi chèo chống đầu lâu quán tính vọt tới mặt đất, lại xô ra vài tiếng nhỏ vụn nghẹn ngào.  
Hắn cúi đầu xuống xích lại gần bạo hào phần gáy, trắng nõn trên cổ phun ra huyết hoa lật quấy lấy da thịt, là bị hắn cắn vỡ vụn tuyến thể.  
Hắn cẩn thận ngửi hạ, nhíu mày.  
【 Hứ... Quả nhiên không cách nào hai lần tiêu ký a 】  
Hắn thích nhất rỉ sắt vị hỗn hợp có bạo hào ngọt ngào mùi thơm, còn có kia cỗ lạnh lẽo đến khiến người buồn nôn A Mùi tiến vào mũi của hắn khang bên trong, khiến người không vui.

—— Bất quá nói cho cùng, O Thân thể đến cùng là thế nào đây này  
Trong đầu của hắn lại toát ra mấy cái đậm đặc màu đen bọt khí, cô đông cô đông ồn ào náo động lấy.

【 Ngô...】  
Tại giật xuống đồ lót thời điểm, dưới thân người cuối cùng có phản ứng, lại như cũ mơ mơ màng màng.  
Dù sao, mang thai trong lúc đó, vô luận là thể lực, sức chịu đựng vẫn là sức chiến đấu đều thẳng tắp giảm xuống mấy cái độ, chỉ có thân thể độ mẫn cảm đột phá bình thường giới hạn giá trị, bão tố hướng không thể tin độ cao.  
Cho dù là bị đối xử như thế, sau huyệt vẫn như cũ điên cuồng bài tiết lấy đại lượng dâm dịch, thật giống như là ám chỉ cái gì đồng dạng —— Thật sự là dâm đãng.  
Hắn chưa từng thao qua O, bởi vì những cái kia đầu cơ trục lợi đến dưới đất O Đều là ác tâm như vậy, mị tục, mềm mại phảng phất nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái liền tan thành mây khói, khiến người buồn nôn.  
Nhưng hôm nay, trong thân thể mỗi một cái A Thừa số hưng phấn kêu gào xui khiến hắn càng thêm quá phận khi dễ dưới thân O.  
—— Có lẽ bởi vì hắn là bạo hào thắng mình đi  
Hắn nghĩ như vậy, đem ngón tay đâm vào cái kia hiện ra thủy quang có chút co vào tiểu huyệt.  
Cho dù là O Thể chất, bị vừa lên đến liền cắm vào ba ngón tay cũng là quá mức. Ruột thịt chăm chú lôi cuốn lấy người xâm nhập, nhúc nhích đưa đẩy lấy, đồng thời cũng ứng kích trầm tĩnh lại, phun ra càng nhiều dâm thủy.  
【 Ngô a ——!!!!】  
Quá phận thô bạo động tác để bạo hào phản xạ có điều kiện kêu lên tiếng, bị cắm vào sợ hãi cùng chán ghét thúc giục bạo hào kéo về du tẩu tại biên giới ý thức.  
【 A —— Rốt cục tỉnh táo lại sao 】  
Dưới thân nguyên bản xụi lơ thân thể theo chủ nhân ý thức trở về mãnh căng thẳng, liền liền lúc trước ngậm lấy ngón tay hắn mềm mại tiểu huyệt cũng giảo tăng cường kháng cự hắn xâm lấn.  
Sẽ phản kháng con mồi dùng sẽ để cho thợ săn càng thêm hưng phấn, nhất là giống bạo hào thắng mình dạng này, hắn liếm môi một cái, nhảy cẫng không thôi.  
【 Vừa vặn, như vậy cho ta xem một chút đi 】  
【 Nơi đó ——】  
Không giải thích được ngữ để vừa tỉnh táo lại bạo hào càng thêm nổi nóng, thân thể của hắn giãy động lấy, muốn thoát khỏi trên thân người khống chế.  
Nhìn ra bạo hào ý đồ, đồ bì cũng không giận —— Bất quá chỉ là tăng thêm một điểm nhỏ tình thú mà thôi, lại làm sao không thể đâu.  
Thế là hắn cười lần nữa lấn người mà lên, người trưởng thành trọng lượng đặt ở lưng bên trên, bạo hào liều mạng cuộn lên thân thể mới không có để phần bụng lần nữa dán lên mặt đất.  
【 Tử —— Cung 】  
Từ đồ bì miệng bên trong mài ra chữ nương theo lấy hầu kết nhấp nhô âm thanh trùng điệp đuổi qua đầu óc của hắn, không cách nào tiêu hóa quá kích tin tức để hắn trừng lớn suy nghĩ, ngẩn người.  
【 Mẹ!!!! Ngươi cái này tên điên!!!!!】  
Ngắn ngủi mấy giây sau, hắn ép chặt dưới thân thể cường tráng thân thể mãnh búng ra, phần tay bằng sắt câu thúc khí nện gõ mặt đất phẫn nộ thét chói tai vang lên. Bạo hào khí khóe mắt đỏ lên, giảo tốt khuôn mặt bắt đầu vặn vẹo, nhe răng trợn mắt chửi rủa lấy.  
【 Xuỵt —— Quá ồn 】  
Đồ bì nói như vậy, tay trái xoa lên bạo hào nâng lên phần bụng.  
【!!!!!!!!!——】  
【 Ngươi cũng không nghĩ, đứa bé này cứ như vậy từ nơi này trên thế giới biến mất đi 】  
【............ Tên điên!】  
Nghe được đối phương đè thấp ẩn nhẫn gầm thét, hắn giật giật khóe miệng, tiếp tục không nhanh không chậm khuấy động ngón tay. Nhiệt độ cao ướt át tràng đạo quấy dính chặt, so với dĩ vãng những cái kia cần bôi trơn dịch đồ rác rưởi, có thể từ thể bôi trơn sau huyệt có thể xưng cực phẩm, hắn hài lòng nheo lại mắt.  
Bất quá muốn nói thời gian mang thai tràng đạo cùng bình thường có cái gì khác biệt, kỳ thật cũng không có gì không giống, chỉ bất quá tại sinh sản khang bên kia nhiều hơn một cái thô sáp sưng khối, bên trong dưỡng dục lấy đồng dạng nhịp tim thôi.  
Có chút nâng lên tử cung đè xuống tràng đạo, cũng tuỳ tiện bộc lộ ra cửa vào vị trí. Bạo hào sinh sản khang sinh không tính cạn, tại hắn cắm vào bốn cái ngón tay cơ hồ nửa cái bàn tay lúc mới miễn cưỡng tìm được.  
Trong không khí tràn ngập nồng đậm điềm hương cùng thủ hạ run nhè nhẹ co vào không ngừng tiểu huyệt nắm kéo khóe miệng của hắn —— Hắn biết, bạo hào cũng hưng phấn.  
【 Uy uy —— Đằng sau bị cắm phía trước liền ẩm ướt thành dạng này 】  
【 Ngươi thật là anh hùng sao 】  
Bạo hào nằm nằm rạp trên mặt đất, trói buộc chặt hai tay ngăn tại trước mặt, thở ra nhiệt khí cùng đại lượng bài tiết mồ hôi đem mình làm ẩm ướt hồ hồ dính ngượng ngùng, tiêu cơ mùi phát tán trong không khí, ngọt ngào mê người. Hoàn toàn cương âm hành run rẩy phun ra một điểm trước dịch, vi phạm lấy chủ nhân ý nguyện, đỏ lên càng phát ra hưng phấn.  
Cắn ngón tay hắn cơ vòng mãnh nắm chặt, phản hồi lấy kích thích. Đồ bì đầu ngón tay khép lại có chút cuộn lên, tao treo thành ruột, đâm vào lấy cái kia khép kín khe hở.  
O Thân thể cấu tạo cực kỳ thích hợp tình ái, có thể nói toàn thân đều là điểm mẫn cảm, nhất là phía sau của bọn hắn.  
Lúc này bạo hào giống như là bài tiết không kiềm chế bài tiết ra đại lượng dâm thủy sền sệt treo ở hắn khe mông bên trên, trên đùi, đáy chậu cùng túi túi bên trên cũng nước sáng một mảnh.  
【 Cho ăn —— Nghe nói các ngươi sinh sản khang là có thể tự chủ mở ra 】  
Hắn vỗ vỗ bạo hào khe mông, lưu lại mấy cái đỏ lên chưởng ấn.  
【 Mở ra 】  
Dưới thân người run không còn hình dáng, rầu rĩ từ cánh tay hạ đuổi ra mấy cái khí âm. Từng đợt từng đợt khoái cảm kích thích thần kinh, để bạo hào cơ hồ nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ. Hắn há to miệng, những cái kia thô tục thẻ trong cổ họng cô thì thầm lấy, lại không thể khống chế đầu lưỡi rõ ràng phun ra.  
【 Ba —】  
Lại là một chút.  
Bạo hào cơ hồ đều muốn hét rầm lên, hắn sau lưng hướng lên mãnh gảy một cái, lại bị đồ bì dùng sức nắm chặt bên eo ép xuống.  
【... Ngươi... Mẹ hắn... Nằm mơ......】  
Trong dự liệu trả lời, bất quá là mạnh miệng.  
Hắn ôn nhu vuốt ve bạo hào căng cứng bên cạnh eo, hướng trong quần áo kéo dài, tách ra năm ngón tay cài lên bạo hào bụng dưới.  
Dùng sức hướng lên đuổi đi.  
【 Ngô a!!!!!!!!——】  
Phần bụng bị đè ép buồn nôn cảm giác trong ngực mang thai lúc nhất là mãnh liệt, hắn tựa hồ cảm giác được trong bụng thai nhi thét chói tai vang lên giãy dụa tứ chi, đem hắn nội tạng quấy rối loạn. Ảo tưởng ra chỗ đau áp đặt tại trên vết thương để hắn nhịn không được sợ lên, lông mi chớp lấy gạt ra mấy giọt nước muối sinh lí.  
【...... Dừng tay a...】  
Loại này khiến người phát cuồng kinh khủng cảm giác không biết kéo dài bao lâu, thẳng đến nghe được hắn mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở khẩn cầu, phần bụng lực đạo mới dần dần trầm tĩnh lại.  
Bạo hào nằm nằm rạp trên mặt đất, nhịn không được lại bắt đầu nôn ra một trận.  
【 A —— Nhìn ngươi rất xem trọng đứa bé này 】  
Đồ bì thổ tức phun ra ở bên tai, hắn lại ngay cả mắng chửi người khí lực cũng không có.  
【 Thế nào 】  
【 Để cho ta thoải mái đủ ta liền bỏ qua nó 】  
[ Làm sao có thể...]  
Hắn quá rõ ràng trên thân người này ác liệt bản tính, nhưng bây giờ hắn căn bản không có đường lui.  
—— Người là dao thớt ta là thịt cá, thật sự là thật đáng buồn  
【 Như vậy... Mở ra cho ta đi 】  
Đồ bì cắn tai của hắn nhọn, đem nhiệt khí thổi vào tai của hắn khuếch bên trong.  
Ruột thịt đưa đẩy lấy dùng sức mút vào ngón tay của hắn, từ đầu ngón tay địa phương truyền đến càng thêm nóng ướt xúc cảm, mềm mại tinh tế liền phảng phất chưa hề bị khai thác qua xử nữ chi địa.  
【 Thật sự là bé ngoan ——】  
Ngón tay mãnh đâm vào cái kia còn đang buông lỏng giãn ra chật hẹp khe hở, man lực xé rách khuếch trương lấy.  
【 Ngô a a a a!!!!!——】  
Nghe thống khổ tiếng rên rỉ, hắn chỉ là càng thêm dùng sức đem càng nhiều ngón tay chen vào cái kia được xưng sinh sản khang trong miệng nhỏ.  
Ngón tay vừa đi vừa về lắc lư kích thích vách trong, khang đạo theo hắn lần lượt thô bạo khuấy động trở nên càng thêm mềm mại, từ bên trong chảy ra dâm thủy đem hắn toàn bộ bàn tay làm ẩm ướt dính một mảnh. Thẳng đến ngón tay rốt cuộc duỗi không đi vào mới thôi, hắn mới ngừng lại được.  
Bạo hào dùng để che chắn cánh tay bất lực tê liệt trên mặt đất, nước bọt cùng nước mắt khét một mặt chảy đầy đất, máu trên mặt nước đọng sớm đã khô cạn, lộ ra ửng hồng gương mặt càng thêm dụ người phạm tội.  
Thân bên trong dụ phát nhiệt độ đốt toàn thân hắn phát đau nhức, thở ra mỗi một chiếc hô hấp thiêu đốt lấy khí quản, kéo lên lấy nhiệt độ. Thở không ra hơi tiếng thở dốc cùng vỡ vụn tiếng rên rỉ từng cái công kích lấy thần kinh.  
【... Vậy mà bắn a 】  
Bạo hào dưới hông trên sàn nhà tích lấy một bãi nhỏ nước đọng, hỗn hợp đậm đặc trắng sữa.  
【 Chẳng lẽ nói bình thường ngươi oanh quân không thỏa mãn được ngươi sao 】  
【 Thật sự là lãng phí ——】  
Rút ra ngón tay kề cận dâm dịch, đồ bì đưa chúng nó qua loa dán tại bạo hào khe mông bên trên, giải khai chụp tại bên hông dây lưng.  
【 Nếu như là ta liền đem ngươi khóa trên giường 】  
Nóng hổi âm hành chống đỡ đang không ngừng co vào cửa huyệt, chen vào một nửa đầu.  
【 Mỗi ngày chơi ngươi 】  
Hai tay của hắn lũng lấy kia hai mảnh khe mông, dùng sức hướng ra phía ngoài kéo ra, chen vào càng nhiều nóng bỏng.  
【 Thao đến ngươi mang thai 】  
Chế trụ bên eo tay hướng về phần hông mãnh đưa đi, ngay ngắn không có vào, đại lượng dâm dịch đưa đẩy mà ra, thuận đùi chảy xuống.  
Bạo hào miệng há lớn, thét lên kẹt tại trong cổ họng không có cách nào lên tiếng.  
【 Lại thao đến ngươi sinh non ——】  
Mềm mại trơn ướt tràng đạo chặt chẽ bao vây lấy hạ thể của hắn, ngọ nguậy lấy lòng mút vào, là cùng chủ nhân hoàn toàn khác biệt ôn thuần.  
【 Ngô...... A...... Dừng tay... A 】  
Hắn đã khóc không còn hình dáng, thở mạnh lấy khí phát ra mấy cái mơ hồ âm, gần như sụp đổ.  
【 Thật sự là đáng yêu ——】  
Đồ bì từ phía sau xoa nắn bạo hào tóc, khích lệ hôn lấy phía sau lưng của hắn.  
【 Đến bây giờ còn không rõ sao 】  
【 Đây là cưỡng gian a 】  
Dùng sức chen vào nhỏ hẹp huyệt đạo bên trong, cách một lớp da thịt dùng quy đầu ma sát hơi cứng tử cung.  
【 Vẫn là nói, ngươi còn đang chờ mong ngươi [ Anh hùng ] Tới cứu ngươi 】  
Mãnh mấy lần xâm nhập, đem bạo hào đâm đến nhào về phía trước, lại bị thô bạo chụp lấy bên cạnh eo hung hăng đinh về cây kia nóng hổi bên trên, chọc ra vài tiếng vỡ vụn rên rỉ.  
【 Hắn hiện tại đại khái cùng ta ưu tú các bộ hạ chơi đến chính tận hứng 】  
【... Là ngươi...... Ngô...】  
Đồ bì cười cười, đem ngón tay cắm vào bạo hào miệng bên trong, kẹp lấy mềm lưỡi, quấy lộng lấy khoang miệng, dùng giữa ngón tay đâm vào lấy yết hầu.  
【 Ngô... Ngô ngô.........!!!】  
Hiển nhiên, bạo hào còn nghĩ nói cái gì, chỉ là hết thảy chửi mắng đều bị ngăn ở giữa ngón tay, hóa thành không có ý nghĩa kéo dài rên rỉ.  
—— Bất quá, dưới mắt hắn cũng vô pháp bận tâm cái khác  
Vì không cho phần bụng ma sát đến băng lãnh mặt đất, hắn liều mạng cuộn lên thân thể, mà tư thế như vậy cần hắn càng thêm nâng lên bờ mông, cũng liền mang ý nghĩa cắm ở trong thân thể của hắn cây kia âm hành lúc này có thể càng thêm tuỳ tiện đính vào thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu.  
【 Ngô a!!!!——】  
Đồ bì mỗi một lần va chạm đều hung hăng đội lên hắn từ bên trong có chút nâng lên tử cung, dùng sức ma sát hắn hé mở mở sinh sản khang, để hắn không cách nào khống chế run rẩy cùng khóc nức nở. Tiểu huyệt co rút lấy dùng sức giảo gấp, phản hồi lửa cháy nóng, khoái cảm thuận vách trong niêm mạc một đường đốt bên trên đại não, nổ tung một mảnh màu đen hỏa hoa.  
【 Thật sự là... Cực phẩm a 】  
Liệt tửu vị nhét đầy lấy phong bế tù thất, bị O Hướng dẫn lấy phát tình.  
Theo đồ bì lần lượt dùng sức đánh cắm, bạo hào rên rỉ cũng bị một chút xíu vạch ra, như là đang nịnh nọt diêu động vòng eo, phối hợp với thi bạo người ra vào, dâm loạn không chịu nổi.  
【 Muốn hay không cũng thử mang thai con của ta 】  
Tại bạo hào thời điểm cao trào, đồ bì cắn hắn phần gáy ở bên tai của hắn lẩm bẩm, trống đi tay vuốt ve lấy bụng của hắn —— Ôn nhu đến khiến người buồn nôn.  
Xuất tinh to lớn khoái cảm lôi cuốn lấy bạo hào để hắn không cách nào động đậy, mắt đỏ mơ hồ một mảnh, khóe mắt đỏ đỏ căng đau lấy, không cách nào phản kháng.  
Ngay sau đó, không có chút nào thương hại, đồ bì đại khai đại hợp tại vừa cao trào dị ứng cảm giác dị thường tiểu huyệt bên trong va đập vào, đâm vào lấy nửa mở khang miệng, ý đồ đỉnh đi vào càng nhiều.  
【——】  
Bạo hào khô cạn cánh môi khép mở lấy, cố gắng chắp vá lấy câu nói.  
【 n?】  
Hắn hiếu kì xẹt tới.  
【 Tiêu... Đông lạnh...】  
—— A a thật là khiến người nổi nóng a  
【 Sách —— Đến bây giờ còn muốn giả cái gì thanh thuần sao 】  
Hắn chụp lấy bạo hào phần gáy tay lại nhịn không được hướng lên cầm lên vừa hung ác đánh tới hướng mặt đất, với hắn mà nói xương cốt va chạm tiếng thét chói tai mới là thượng đẳng thôi tình tề.  
【 Xem cho rõ 】  
Máu tươi chảy đến trong mắt, nhuộm đỏ hết thảy.  
【 Hiện tại ngươi [ Anh hùng ] Là ta à ——】  
Màu đỏ, tại đồ bì trên mặt nổ tung vặn vẹo tiếu dung chăm chú nắm chặt hắn, chói tai thanh âm xuyên thấu qua không khí tiến vào đại não, làm hắn thống khổ không chịu nổi.  
【 Van cầu ta 】  
【 Nói không chừng liền có thể được cứu ——】  
Đồ bì ôm eo của hắn đem hắn cả người kéo lên, thân thể trọng lượng đặt ở hai người bọn hắn chưa tách ra chỗ nối tiếp, gạt ra càng nhiều đánh thành nhiều trạng chất lỏng.  
【 Không... Ở...——】  
Không để ý tràng đạo khước từ, tại lần lượt man lực va chạm hạ cạy mở bạo hào sinh sản khang. Mượt mà quy đầu chen vào, đem nhục bích chống đỡ thành hơi mờ phấn hồng, đỉnh lấy hoàn toàn khép kín cung miệng đụng chạm lấy trong thân thể của hắn một cái khác đầu sinh mệnh.  
【 Xuỵt ——】  
Hắn bưng kín bạo hào miệng, dưới thân thể người từng đợt co rút bên trong, đem hắn tội ác tinh dịch phun ra tiến cái kia thít chặt lấy trong miệng nhỏ.  
—— Đã muộn  
【 Bên trên bạo 】 Bọt khí mật ong 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
●R18  
● Bên trên bạo sền sệt ẩm ướt cộc cộc ngọt ngào yêu đương ba ba ba sảng văn   
● Nhân vật cực độ ooc Dự cảnh  
Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Nữ trang + Phòng thay quần áo / Núm vú điều giáo / Phóng điện / Bài tiết không kiềm chế 】  
Xin chú ý tránh sét **  
Work Text:  
—— Hôm nay là học viện tế

【... Bạo hào... Bạo hào... Thật đáng yêu a...】  
Màu lam nhạt màn cửa bị thổi ra một góc, lộ ra nửa mảnh kiều diễm xuân quang. Mang theo viền ren màu trắng che nắng bố rủ xuống đến mặt đất, vừa vặn ngăn trở bọn hắn kéo căng kiễng mũi chân.  
【...... Ngô... Đừng liếm... Xuẩn chó 】  
[1A—— Hầu gái quán cà phê ]  
Dùng màu hồng đường viền to thêm qua đáng yêu kiểu chữ treo ở phòng học các nơi, màu đỏ rực ái tâm khắp nơi có thể thấy được, bao quát lúc này bên trên minh trước ngực chập trùng không chừng viên kia viền vàng hàng hiệu.  
【... Thao... Về sau lão tử nhất định nổ ngươi... Ngô 】  
Hắn bạo hào thắng mình đương nhiên không có tham gia loại này thiếu nữ tâm đầy lều lớp hoạt động —— Đương các nữ sinh cầm trọn vẹn viền ren trang phục hầu gái cười tủm tỉm xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn lúc, sự tình sớm đã chưa có trở về tuyệt chỗ trống.  
Tự tiện ở phòng học sử dụng cá tính thế là bị lão sư lệnh cưỡng chế quét dọn văn phòng, thẳng đến học viện tế kết thúc mới kéo kéo đạp đạp về tới phòng học.  
...  
【 Bạo hào... Có thể không thoát sao...... Cái này 】  
Bên trên minh mặc một bộ màu hồng trang phục hầu gái, quá phận xốc nổi viền ren, cổ áo ái tâm nơ con bướm, thậm chí còn mặc vào song màu trắng tất dây đeo. Xen vào nam nhân trưởng thành cùng thiếu niên ở giữa ngây ngô gương mặt nhiễm lên chút say khướt ửng hồng, thịt tút tút gương mặt phối hợp đầu kia có chút hơi dài tóc vàng, vậy mà đáng yêu làm cho không người nào có thể cự tuyệt.  
【... Ngô 】  
[... Lừa đảo... Rõ ràng mọc ra đáng yêu như vậy mặt...]  
Bên trên minh xông tới, cặp kia xinh đẹp con ngươi lóe ra, mang theo chút sữa bên trong bập bẹ nũng nịu ý vị dùng chóp mũi cọ xát hắn bên cạnh cái cổ. Từ chỗ kia, rõ ràng truyền đến một chút tê dại xúc cảm, so tĩnh điện muốn nhu hòa lại càng thêm kéo dài.  
【 Bạo hào... Tốt thích hợp ngươi 】  
Hắn bốc lên đầu ngón tay rơi vào bạo hào cổ áo, giải khai khóa thứ nhất màu trắng đào tâm cúc áo  
【 Có thể hay không... Làm ta tiểu nữ bộc đâu 】  
Đầu có chút chóng mặt, luân phiên trong lúc đó cùng cắt đảo bọn hắn oẳn tù tì uống rượu, mặc dù chỉ là thấp số độ rượu hoa quả, nhưng một chén tiếp một chén, không khỏi cũng có chút nghiện. Tại tịch mịch chờ đợi người yêu trở về thời điểm, ba hoa lại tham mấy chén, thế là hết thảy bắt đầu trở nên không bình thường...  
Hắn thậm chí không nhớ rõ hắn là chết như thế nào da lại mặt để bạo hào mặc vào bộ này trang phục hầu gái, chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần, bọn hắn đã ôm ở cùng một chỗ hôn nồng nhiệt. Đầu lưỡi triền miên, tay của hắn nắm ở bạo hào cột đai lưng tinh tế trên bờ eo, một cái tay khác cách váy xoa nắn kia đối nở nang mông thịt.  
【... Nơi này... Nơi này...... Còn có nơi này 】  
【...... Mềm nhũn thật muốn ăn a 】  
Bạo hào xuyên món kia nữ sinh chuẩn bị dài khoản trang phục hầu gái, tuy nói là nam sinh số đo, nhưng bạo hào quá bộ ngực đầy đặn lộ ra vẫn còn có chút khẩn trương. Vải vóc bị ghìm ra từng đầu nếp may, đem cúc áo ở giữa khe hở kéo ra, lộ ra phấn nộn sữa thịt.  
Ngón tay của hắn thuận cúc áo một chút xíu hướng phía dưới vạch, xẹt qua lồng ngực, xẹt qua cái rốn, cách váy tại bạo hào ngẩng đầu tính khí bên trên đánh lấy vòng.  
【....... Phải làm nhanh làm 】  
Bạo hào đỏ mặt lên, có chút gấp rút quay đầu chỗ khác, chỉ lộ ra một mảnh màu đỏ phần gáy cùng đỏ đỏ tai hơi, vô cùng khả ái.  
【 Đúng đúng... Công chúa của ta bệ hạ 】  
Những cái kia rượu hoa quả không chỉ có đem hắn hệ thống ngôn ngữ đảo rối loạn, cũng đem hắn ngón tay ngâm tê dại, không làm được gì thế là đành phải man lực kéo một cái.  
Vải vóc phá vỡ thét lên kẹp lấy vài tiếng bạo hào có chút kiềm chế tiếng mắng chửi, triệt để đem lên minh điện khí cái này đoàn không thể thu về rác rưởi đốt sạch.  
【... Quần áo 】  
Bạo hào hiển nhiên còn không có từ bị ép bạo áo trong lúc khiếp sợ lấy lại tinh thần, theo bản năng quay đầu liền đối đầu bên trên minh cặp kia sương mù mông lung con mắt.  
【 Bạo hào... Có thể hay không 】  
Hắn dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gọi hạ bạo hào sáng long lanh cánh môi, biệt lấy lông mày, giả bộ như có chút bộ dáng đáng thương.  
【.........】  
【....... Van ngươi..... Lại một lần nữa 】  
Bạo hào thụ cái ngón giữa, nhưng không có minh xác biểu thị cự tuyệt.  
【 Ô ô... Thích nhất ngươi rồi bạo hào!!】  
Hắn đương nhiên biết bên trên minh điện khí kẻ ngu này đang suy nghĩ gì, cặp mắt kia quả thực tựa như hai cánh tay chăm chú đào tại hắn tuôn ra trên bộ ngực, từ cạnh ngoài sữa thịt đến kia hai viên có chút nhô lên phấn hồng.  
Nam nhân đều thích cái vú, hắn nhớ tới bên trên minh hôm qua cùng hắn đùa giỡn lời nói.  
【 Ngô... Bạo hào có thể ngồi xổm ở nơi này sao 】  
Nhìn thấy đối phương không chút khách khí đặt mông ngồi lên sau lưng cao hơn một đoạn cái ghế, thuận theo tự nhiên gỡ ra hai chân, vỗ vỗ giữa hai chân lộ ra cái ghế sừng. Một mạch mà thành không muốn mặt bộ dáng để hắn khí đánh không chỗ đến, há hốc mồm liền muốn trách mắng âm thanh.  
【!!! Chỉ là ngớ ngẩn mặt đừng lên mũi lên mặt!】  
Bên trên minh cười ha hả, vội vàng tránh thoát bạo hào thất bại mềm quyền, nhìn xem bạo hào một mặt khó chịu hùng hùng hổ hổ nhưng như cũ thành thành thật thật ngồi xổm xuống. Vừa vặn, từ góc độ của hắn có thể thấy rõ ràng bị cánh tay kẹp chặt mà lõm nhũ câu, cùng tấm kia xấu hổ màu đỏ bừng đáng yêu thịt mặt.  
[ Bạo hào cái vú có C Cup đi ]  
Điện khí tiểu nhân một bên sát máu mũi, một bên tại trong đầu chạy vòng.  
【... Con mẹ nó ngươi làm sao như thế tự nhiên là mặc vào 】  
【 Không xấu hổ sao 】  
Cùng hắn xuyên bảo thủ váy dài khác biệt, bên trên minh mặc chính là loại kia chỉ có thể che khuất bẹn đùi váy ngắn —— Nữ hài tử liền muốn xuyên váy ngắn —— Tuân theo thân sĩ tinh thần trên người mình cũng cùng nhau sử dụng.  
【 Mà mà —— Tinh thần nghề nghiệp rồi 】  
Bạo hào vạn phần ghét bỏ nhếch miệng, đưa tay bốc lên kia phiến nhẹ nhàng váy —— Quả nhiên là đầu màu trắng viền ren cùng khoản kiểu nữ quần đùi.  
【...... Thật sự là biến thái a 】  
Hắn híp híp mắt, đột nhiên có chút ý đồ xấu đụng lên kia rõ ràng nâng lên giữa háng, dùng mềm mềm hơi thở châm ngòi lấy đoàn kia không dằn nổi dâng trào.  
【 Bạo hào... Bạo hào... Van cầu ngươi nhanh lên 】  
Bên trên minh cái nào chịu được dạng này như có như không câu dẫn, tính khí soạt soạt soạt ngẩng đầu đem thuần trắng quần lót viền tơ dính vào trong suốt trước dịch.  
Bạo hào cười một mặt đắc ý, rốt cục tại hắn sắp chảy nước cầu khẩn hạ chậm rãi cúi xuống đầu.  
【...... Đừng kêu... Ngớ ngẩn mặt 】  
Bên đùi một mảnh lửa nóng, là bạo hào mềm mềm gương mặt, bạo hào hơi thở cũng thật là nóng, giống mèo con móng vuốt đồng dạng gãi hắn tâm. Bạo hào là dùng miệng giúp hắn thoát đồ lót, cắn quần lót biên giới, hướng một bên khác kéo đi, thế là hắn kia không kịp chờ đợi bắn ra tính khí liền đánh vào bạo hào lệch ra qua trên mặt.  
Nguy rồi... Chỉ là dạng này... Hắn cũng nhanh muốn  
【 Bạo hào... A 】  
Bên trên minh để tay tại tai của hắn bên cạnh, hiện tại bởi vì khó nhịn bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo tóc của hắn.  
【 Biết ——】  
Trong lòng biết, tại dạng này giày vò khốn khổ xuống dưới cũng không phải biện pháp, hắn cúi đầu nhìn một chút bộ ngực của mình, dùng bàn tay ma sát hai bên hở ra sữa thịt, nháy nháy mắt, vẫn không hiểu vì cái gì cái này hai đoàn đồ vật đến cùng đối đầu minh lớn bao nhiêu sức hấp dẫn.  
【... A hô ——】  
Chỉ là thị giác lực sát thương chính là bạo kích!  
Bạo hào một bên xoa bầu vú của mình, một bên đem hắn cây kia gắng gượng kê nhi chen vào sữa thịt khe hở bên trong, một mặt không liên quan dáng vẻ, đến là nhiều hơn mấy phần vô tri thuần trinh cùng bối đức.  
【... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Ngô... Làm sao mình... Động 】  
Bên trên minh tại hắn giữa khe vú tự quyết định rất động lên eo, vừa há mồm dự định ngậm lấy phía trước đồ vật lại tại một giây sau đã đâm hắn miệng đầy. Quy đầu đỉnh lấy hắn hàm trên, nuốt ở giữa tất cả đều là trước đó dịch mùi tanh, sang không được nôn khan.  
【... Ngô... n... Ngươi hắn...】  
Bên trên minh níu lấy tóc của hắn, kéo thậm chí có chút phát đau nhức. Hắn nghĩ há mồm trách cứ hắn nhưng lại bị xem như là dục tình cho nên tung câu dẫn, đợi đến thật vất vả ngẩng đầu hung hăng trừng đối phương một chút, lại bởi vì trong cổ dị vật ngạnh ra nước mắt, đỏ đỏ khóe mắt câu bên trên minh càng thêm khó mà tự kiềm chế.  
【 A!——!】  
Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, từ sọ não hai bên truyền đến bị kim đâm đau đớn, đợi cho sau một lát lại chuyển biến thành da đầu tê dại sảng khoái.  
Cái này ngu ngốc... Lại mẹ hắn cho ta rò điện...  
Bị người nhấn cái đầu điện giật cảm giác cũng không tốt, nhất là làm ngươi miệng bên trong còn ngậm lấy cây lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ rò điện điện cực lúc. Bạo hào bị điện giật đầu não choáng váng, trực tiếp điện giật trán khoái cảm để hắn có một nháy mắt thất thần. Ánh mắt của hắn càng thêm ướt át, đỏ đỏ phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn bóp xuất thủy đến. Bị xáo trộn hơi thở cũng rốt cuộc điều không trở lại, chỉ có thể theo trên thân người trừu sáp vô cùng đáng thương hừ hừ vài tiếng biểu thị kháng nghị.  
【... A...... A... Bạo hào... Bạo hào 】  
Người gây ra họa giờ phút này nhưng như cũ vô tri giác ngước cổ thấp thở, cái kia kim sắc con mắt híp thành hẹp dài một đầu, ửng hồng trên mặt bò đầy mồ hôi, nhìn kỹ một chút thậm chí còn có nước mũi dán ở phía trên. Hắn một bên rên rỉ một bên nhún nhún phần hông, giống như phát tình kỳ thỏ lông vàng tử đồng dạng 吚吚 Ô ô hét không ngừng.  
Quá mất mặt...  
Bạo hào liếc mắt, cố nén phản ọe phản ứng sinh lý, nắm chặt yết hầu ý đồ đem cây kia đồ vật ngậm càng sâu chút.  
【... A... A 】  
Quả nhiên hiệu quả nổi bật.  
Bên trên minh chỉ chốc lát liền mềm nhũn eo, chế trụ đầu hắn bộ tay cũng càng thêm dùng sức vào trong theo. Miệng bên trong cây kia bắt đầu thình thịch co rúm, tiếng tim đập từ bờ môi, từ những cái kia nhô lên kinh mạch rót vào vòm miệng của hắn bên trong.  
【... Ngô —— Muốn đi ——】  
Tối hậu quan đầu, hắn tránh ra bên trên minh kiềm chế, quay đầu đi, thế là bị trong suốt nửa nóng trắng sữa tinh dịch bắn một mặt, đang từ cái cằm của hắn hướng phía dưới chậm rãi chảy đến kia bị ma sát có chút đỏ lên giữa khe vú.  
【 Sách... Không phải trước mấy ngày mới làm qua sao 】  
【... Làm sao còn như thế nồng 】  
Khoang miệng còn ma ma, liền liền nói chuyện thanh âm đều mang rung động. Đặt ở bình thường du côn du côn thanh âm, hiện tại nghe tới nhiều hơn mấy phần hờn dỗi.  
Bạo hào xoa xoa bắn lên gương mặt tinh dịch, cau mày đưa chúng nó bôi ở trước mặt người trên đùi. Hắn dán bên trên minh thân thể chậm rãi hướng lên cọ, váy lượn quanh phát ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ. Nhỏ hẹp phòng thay quần áo sắp tán không ra nhiệt khí hun càng để cho người mê say, ngay tại cái này mập mờ hormone bên trong, bạo hào lè lưỡi, tại môi của hắn bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng liếm một cái.  
【 Lần này giờ đến phiên ta 】  
Đáng chết mê người.  
【... Cho lão tử kiên nhẫn khai khẩn đi 】  
Bạo hào cả người đều cưỡi tới, cách quần áo chăm chú đào ở trên người hắn, cái mông dán hắn phần hông, hai tay nắm cả bờ vai của hắn, phun ra đầu lưỡi, khinh miệt bút ra ngón giữa.  
Lộp bộp —— Kích thích bên trên minh chốt mở  
Hắn liên tiếp phát ra một dài đoạn ý vị không rõ dài nhỏ ngữ khí từ, con mắt trợn to lại mãnh nheo lại, một bộ không chịu được bộ dáng, đặt ở bạo hào bên hông hai tay dùng sức nhấc lên liền đem kia cân xứng eo nhỏ nâng lên hắn đùi.  
【... Đúng đúng 】  
Bên trên minh thanh âm nghe sền sệt, mang theo bị quấy qua sữa ngọt, cắn lên bạo hào trần trụi bên ngoài bộ ngực.  
【 Tiếp xuống... Từ điện khí tiểu nữ bộc vì ngài phục vụ 】  
Từ đầu vú truyền đến từng tia từng tia ma ma khoái cảm, bên trên minh đầu lưỡi một chút một chút liếm láp hắn núm vú, dùng đầu lưỡi vừa đi vừa về đảo qua. Tại thô ráp bựa lưỡi cùng lặp đi lặp lại tần suất gây rối hạ lại để hắn không biết là không phải cái này ngu ngốc mặt lại lần nữa gian lận.  
【... A...】  
Kia hai cặp tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, bọn hắn đầu tiên là bóp lấy đầu kia eo nhỏ vừa đi vừa về ma sát, về sau lại thuận cái kia đạo xinh đẹp đường cong trượt vào hắn khe mông. Cách váy vẽ vài vòng, dùng lòng bàn tay vô tình hay cố ý đỉnh lộng lấy huyệt của hắn miệng, đợi đến bạo hào chịu không được nhẹ giọng hừ hừ thời điểm mới ngược lại đi kéo hắn váy. Từ tầng kia tầng viền ren phía dưới nhiệt tình đụng vào hắn kia phát nhiệt đỏ lên vừa đói khát khó nhịn làn da.  
【 Oa!】  
Bên trên minh bỗng nhiên quái khiếu một tiếng, hắn nháy nháy con mắt, vừa mừng vừa sợ ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút bạo hào.  
【 Bạo hào ngươi thậm chí ngay cả tất chân đều mặc lên 】  
Bị cặp mắt kia nhìn chằm chằm cảm giác quá mức rõ ràng, phảng phất hắn hiện tại chính là những cái kia tạp chí sắc tình bên trên thường xuyên xuất hiện loại này ca sĩ.  
Bạo hào đầu tiên là đỏ mặt, tiếp lấy mới nhớ tới những cái kia phản bác ngoan thoại.  
【 Không phải con mẹ nó ngươi để cho ta xuyên sao!!! Ngớ ngẩn mặt!!】  
【 Bây giờ trả lại lão tử giả ngu khoe mẽ!! Nổ ngươi tin hay không!!!】  
Nhưng những này lại chỉ là để bên trên minh cười càng thêm vui vẻ, trên gương mặt kia lộ ra quá phận vẻ mặt bỉ ổi thậm chí để bạo hào cảm thấy người này coi như vững chãi ngọn nguồn ngồi xuyên cũng là gieo gió gặt bão.  
【... Ngô là bạo hào ngươi quá gợi cảm 】  
Chỉ đen cặp đùi đẹp là nhiều ít nam nhân trong mộng truy cầu bảo vật, hắn là thế nào đều không nghĩ tới có một ngày cái kia bạo hào cũng sẽ mặc vào chỉ đen, cưỡi tại trên người hắn, như cái làm bộ thận trọng AV Ca sĩ bị hắn sờ thở dốc liên tục.  
Hắn nhịn không được nhiều sờ mấy cái, tại bạo hào sắp khống chế không nổi đánh hắn thời điểm mới khó khăn lắm thu tay lại.  
【 Kia... Ta muốn xé 】  
Hắn đem bạo hào váy dài gãy mấy gãy, hai tay lũng lấy kia hai mảnh nở nang mông thịt, miệng bên trong tự lẩm bẩm —— Ngữ khí rất có phân [ Ta chạy ] Khí thế.  
【 Cái gì!?】  
Bạo hào hiển nhiên vẫn không rõ bình thường AV Sáo lộ, chỉ cảm thấy kia hai cánh tay dùng sức kéo một cái, hắn nửa cái cái mông liền từ đầu kia che phủ chặt chẽ chỉ đen bên trong ép ra ngoài.  
Cái mông lành lạnh.  
Tiếp lấy bên trên minh ngón tay duỗi vào, chống đỡ lấy hắn lỗ đít nhẹ nhàng chà xát mấy lần. Chỉ là cái này nho nhỏ động tác lại làm cho hắn che miệng không bị khống chế hướng lên gảy hạ, đại khái bên trên minh điện khí tất cả thiên phú đều điểm vào xem phim làm tình lên đi.  
【... A.........】  
Hắn từ bạo hào trên mặt lau hạ chút còn không có ngưng kết tinh dịch, dùng lòng bàn tay xoa nóng về sau mới chậm rãi đem ngón giữa xoay tròn lấy nhét vào kia nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang bên trong.  
Theo xâm nhập ngón tay càng ngày càng nhiều, kia cô thu cô thu tiếng nước cũng càng thêm nóng hổi. Từ ánh mắt không thấy được địa phương, bên trên minh một tay bóp lấy hắn mông thịt, ở phía trên không nặng không nhẹ lưu lại chút đỏ lên thủ ấn. Ba ngón tay có chút tách ra, nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại kiên cố đuổi qua tràng đạo mỗi một tấc.  
【... Bạo hào 】  
Bỗng nhiên, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đến bạo hào hai tay che miệng, con mắt híp thành dài nhỏ một đầu lăn lộn nước mắt dáng vẻ, những cái kia mèo con móng vuốt lại không biết từ nơi nào chui ra, mao mao gãi hắn.  
Hắn nghĩ   
[ Bạo hào khóc lên dáng vẻ thật là dễ nhìn ]  
Về sau liền đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản.  
Bên trên minh rút ra một cái tay, ngược lại đi bắt bạo hào eo, một mực chụp tại cánh tay bên trong. Hắn nhìn xem bạo hào mặt, bờ môi bởi vì quá phận hưng phấn mà không ngừng run rẩy, hắn liếm liếm miệng môi dưới, động tình tiếng gọi bạo hào danh tự.  
【 Ngô... Đừng —— Dùng —— Cái kia a 】  
Cùng dòng điện cùng một chỗ vào trong thân thể của hắn chính là cuồn cuộn không dứt khoái cảm, bên trên minh cá tính điều khiển vẫn luôn rất tồi tệ, nhưng ở điện hắn thời điểm nhưng lại khôn khéo để cho người ta tê cả da đầu.  
Tràng đạo tại dòng điện kích thích hạ bắt đầu tự chủ nhúc nhích mút vào, đi theo tần suất quấn lên cây kia ngón tay. Trong cơ thể từ lối vào bắt đầu dần dần như nhũn ra, sóng nhiệt một đợt lại một đợt vuốt thần kinh của hắn, nước bọt từ hắn đại trương khóe miệng chảy xuống, liền ngay cả dùng đến che thét lên hai tay cũng mềm mềm không có nổi chút tác dụng nào.  
【... Lại kiên trì một hồi... Xong ngay đây 】  
Bạo hào mềm nhũn cánh tay vòng tại trên cổ của hắn, đưa vào quá nhiều khoái cảm hắn cũng không còn dĩ vãng, ngọt ngào giống khỏa mềm mại kẹo đường, tại nhiệt độ cao hạ tan xuất xứ có sắc tình cùng yếu ớt, mềm bồng bềnh liền cùng những cái kia hắn xem thường viền ren váy trắng đồng dạng.  
Hắn ngẩng đầu liếm liếm bạo hào cao ngửa cái cổ, tại màu mật ong trong lúc thở dốc lại chen vào cây thứ thư ngón tay.  
【... Ngô...... n......... Ngươi 】  
Bạo hào hé mở lấy miệng, ý đồ lôi kéo tung bay ở trong mây ý thức. Đằng sau rất nóng, nóng giống như là muốn hòa tan, ở trên minh ngón tay lật quấy hạ run rẩy nhúc nhích. Thỉnh thoảng thả ra điện giật luôn luôn có thể tinh chuẩn không sai tại hắn chuẩn bị há mồm mắng chửi người thời điểm, cho hắn mẫn cảm tuyến tiền liệt đến bên trên một kích.  
Mẹ.  
Mắt hắn híp lại, thẳng tới niêm mạc kích thích để hắn mất mặt run rẩy không ngừng, không biết là những cái kia làm đi vào tinh dịch hay là hắn tự thân bài tiết dịch ruột non có tác dụng, hắn chỉ cảm thấy đằng sau vừa nóng lại triều, núm vú lại bị bên trên minh ngậm trong miệng mút vào cái không xong.  
【...... A 】  
Bạo hào bị quấy có chút thất thần, hắn dựa vào bên trên minh lồng ngực con ngươi mất tiêu nhìn về phía phía sau màu hồng mặt tường.  
[... Thật thoải mái ]  
Hắn thậm chí sắp quên, ngay tại luyến không phải là hắn bên trên minh kê ba mà chỉ là bốn cái dài nhỏ ngón tay.  
Bất quá cũng may bên trên minh còn nhớ rõ.  
【 Hô... Bạo hào... Không sai biệt lắm 】  
【 Có thể để cho ta đi vào sao 】  
Hắn dùng vượt cọ xát bạo hào ẩm ướt cộc cộc cái rắm khe hở, lại từ từ đâm mấy lần, mới đem ngón tay rút ra. Sền sệt bài tiết dịch tại đầu ngón tay kéo thành trong suốt ngấn nước, lại bị sắc tình bôi lên tại giang thứ hai vòng ửng hồng trên da.  
【...... Nói nhảm... Con mẹ nó ngươi nhanh lên 】  
Ngồi ở trên người hắn mèo rừng nhỏ cũng rốt cuộc không chịu nổi tính tình, nắm chặt đầu ngón tay đem hắn món kia màu hồng trang phục hầu gái kéo rối loạn, lắc mông ý đồ dùng yếu đuối bất lực hai chân chống đỡ lấy toàn thân trọng lượng.  
【... A hô ——!】  
Bị cắm vào thời điểm, bạo hào vòng eo mãnh cong lên, lõm ra eo ổ hãm tại vạt áo phía dưới, bị nam nhân hai tay nắm thật chặt. Từ cổ họng của hắn bên trong phát ra mơ hồ không rõ ùng ục âm thanh, giống con mèo rừng nhỏ đồng dạng nheo lại mắt, đem mình nhu cầu cấp bách dừng ngứa tiểu tao huyệt hướng nam nhân kê ba ngồi đi.  
Dịch thể phát ra cô thu cô thu nổi bóng âm thanh, quy đầu đỉnh lấy hắn hiện nước tiểu hoa tâm đem mỗi một tấc nếp gấp chống đỡ tròn vo. Hắn vừa cắm đi vào một cái đầu, trên thân người liền không kịp chờ đợi hướng phía dưới ngồi đi.  
【... A... Ngươi làm sao... Như thế lớn 】  
【... Thối ngớ ngẩn 】  
Mặc dù tiền hí làm thật lâu, nhưng bạo hào chật hẹp tràng đạo vẫn là   
Quá chặt chẽ, cho dù hắn liều mạng giãy dụa thân thể, cũng chỉ có thể kẹt tại một nửa vị trí, bên trên cũng không phải hạ cũng không phải, chỉ có thể trừng tròng mắt, liên tiếp phát ra một chuỗi dài mang theo sương mù hờn dỗi.  
【 Bạo hào... Ngô... Là ngươi quá kẹp gấp...】  
【 Rõ ràng không phải lần đầu tiên làm...】  
【 Chẳng lẽ xuyên trang phục hầu gái... Cho nên cũng hưng phấn sao 】  
Mặt của hắn đỏ lên, không biết là bởi vì nhiệt khí hun còn là bởi vì bị vạch trần về sau xấu hổ giận dữ.  
Bên trên minh vểnh vểnh lên miệng, cười có chút ý đồ xấu.  
Mới tại bạo hào lề mề thời điểm, hắn xuyên đầu kia tất dây đeo tại trên đùi vừa đi vừa về nhấp nhô, đỉnh cố định dùng kim loại cái kẹp cấn hắn chân đau, giờ phút này lại làm cho hắn linh quang lóe lên dùng đến nơi khác đi.  
【 Đến... Bạo hào... Nhấc một chút chân 】  
Bạo hào đào ở trên người hắn, một lòng chỉ nghĩ tới lui thân thể đem kia nguyên một cây đồ ăn tiến dục cầu bất mãn tiểu huyệt bên trong. Hắn hừ hừ hai tiếng, cũng không biết có nghe hay không đến, lắc lư tới lui lại đến cũng đem chân chậm rãi dời hạ.  
Lạch cạch —— Hắn lấy xuống một bên cái kẹp.  
【 Đừng đùa cái vú... Nhanh cho ta đi vào 】  
Tiếp tục hắn bên eo tay không biết lúc nào chuyển lên lồng ngực của hắn, nắm vuốt buông lỏng sau mềm mềm cơ ngực dùng ngón cái đỉnh lấy núm vú vừa đi vừa về ma sát. Mặc dù xác thực tê tê dại dại có chút khởi sắc, nhưng so với phía dưới có thể thu được khoái cảm vẫn là hơi có vẻ đơn bạc.  
Thế là bạo hào rất nhanh liền chán ghét loại này gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa không có thực sự hành vi, hắn gõ gõ bên trên minh đầu, ra hiệu hắn nên ăn bữa ăn chính.  
【 Đừng nóng vội mà —— Khó được có cơ hội 】  
【 Đi thử một chút cái này đi 】  
Bang bang —— Bên trên minh tay tại trước mặt hắn lắc lắc, lần nữa mở ra thời điểm giữa ngón tay nhiều hơn cái kim loại cái kẹp.  
【 Bạo hào núm vú rất mẫn cảm... Dùng cái này 】  
【 Đằng sau ra vào cũng sẽ càng thêm thông thuận a 】

【 Ài...?】  
Bạo hào Miêu Miêu ngơ ngác nhìn trước mặt ngốc nga, thẳng đến hai giây về sau mới phản ứng được lời nói bên trong ý tứ.  
【 A!? Nói bao nhiêu lần! Lão tử cũng không phải nữ nhân!!】  
【 Muốn chơi cái vú con mẹ nó ngươi tìm nữ nhân chơi đi!!】  
【 Không bắn pháo liền cút cho ta!!!】  
Hắn giơ ngón giữa, mắng hai câu liền dự định chống lên mềm eo, làm bộ muốn từ bên trên minh trên thân xuống tới.  
【 Ài ài ài ài ài —— Không muốn a bạo hào ——!】  
Cơ hội tốt như vậy! Nếu như bỏ qua! Đừng nói một trăm năm! Coi như một vạn năm cũng chưa chắc sẽ có lần thứ hai!!!! Ôm quyết tâm quyết tử bên trên minh điện khí ở đây làm ra nhân sinh bên trong trọng đại nhất quyết định —— Hắn nhất định phải hảo hảo điều giáo bạo hào cái vú, coi như vì toàn nhân loại làm cống hiến đi!  
Tâm hắn quét ngang, trên tay cũng dùng lực, hô to một tiếng 【 Thật xin lỗi! Bạo hào! Tha thứ ta!!!】 Liền đem bạo hào đẩy tới.  
Vừa rút ra một đoạn âm hành cũng tại đánh trúng lần nữa về tới hắn mái nhà ấm áp.  
【 Tê... Ngớ ngẩn mặt ngươi muốn chết a 】  
Phòng thay quần áo chật hẹp diện tích vốn là chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng dung nạp hai người, giờ phút này nằm xuống đất trên mặt, có thể cung cấp sử dụng không gian càng là hà khắc. Bạo hào bả vai chống đỡ ở sau lưng trên mặt tường, lưng eo huyền không hai chân mở rộng gác ở bên trên minh chuyển hướng trên đùi không có điểm tựa, dùng cánh tay chèo chống mới có thể miễn cưỡng giảm bớt chút hai người chỗ giao hợp gánh vác.  
【 Thật xin lỗi bạo hào!! Lại hơi nhịn một chút 】  
【 Sẽ rất dễ chịu! Ta cam đoan 】  
Hắn nghĩ rút ra một cái tay đi nổ đối diện không muốn mặt hoàng mao chó, nhưng cánh tay buông lỏng, cây kia phát dục tốt đẹp nấm thông nấm thẳng tắp hướng hắn bên trong đâm tới, hơi có vẻ khô khốc tràng đạo run lên run run rẩy rẩy mới miễn cưỡng dung nạp.  
【... Đau chết!—— Nhanh đứng lên cho ta 】  
Tựa hồ ý thức được hiện tại bạo hào bắt hắn không có cách, dù sao dù sao đều là chết, bên trên minh điện khí phá lệ gan lớn đưa tay lại xoa nhẹ mấy cái bạo hào mềm đạn cái vú, một cái tay khác tiến vào váy bên trong cách tất chân ma sát bạo hào cương phân thân.  
【... Thu... Thu... Thu 】  
Hắn tại bạo hào bên tai lộ hạ mấy cái ẩm ướt cộc cộc hôn, liền ngứa bạo hào không được trở về co lại.  
Hiện tại chiếm thượng phong thế nhưng là ta a —— Bạo hào  
Hắn không dám nói như vậy, nhưng trong mắt giảo hoạt ý cười lại bại lộ toàn bộ.  
【 Bạo hào... Đau lời muốn nói a 】  
Bên trên minh đụng lên đi liếm cổ của hắn kết, đối cổ của hắn lại liếm lại cắn, làm cho hắn không thể không ưỡn ngực giơ lên cổ hướng lên tránh đi.  
【... Đi chết 】  
Sáng long lanh ngân sắc cái kẹp tại trước mắt hắn lạch cạch lạch cạch vang lên không ngừng, bên trên minh nắm chặt lên hắn phía bên phải núm vú, bóp tại đầu ngón tay trằn trọc, thẳng đến nó lần nữa sung huyết mới đưa mở ra đến trình độ lớn nhất kẹp miệng dò xét quá khứ.  
【 Ngô!!!!!——!】  
Đau đớn rất nhanh liền cuốn tới.  
Đừng nói là dễ chịu, hắn cảm thấy còn như vậy nhiều kẹp cái ba bốn giây, núm vú đều muốn xấu lắm.  
【 Ngớ ngẩn mặt... Nhanh lên quăng ra 】  
Bị kẹp ở nam nhân cùng trong vách tường ở giữa không thể động đậy đáng thương con mèo lắc eo, nghĩ bằng vào quán tính đem kẹp ở hắn trên đầu vú ghê tởm cái kẹp vãi ra, một mặt vừa đau lại thoải mái biểu lộ lại là để bên trên minh lại nhìn cứng rắn mấy phần.  
【 Đừng nóng vội đừng nóng vội 】  
Bên trên minh nói như vậy lấy, ngón tay lại ý xấu đi gảy kia trên dưới chập trùng tiểu ngân kẹp, nghe bạo hào ẩn nhẫn hấp khí thanh, phần eo chậm chạp trên dưới đỉnh lộng lấy.  
【 Ngươi nhìn —— Đằng sau có phải là trở nên thông thuận một điểm 】  
Hắn một mặt cười xấu xa dùng lòng bàn tay đỉnh lấy bên trái bắt đầu chậm chạp sung huyết núm vú, ôm bạo hào eo đem hắn cả người hướng phía dưới mang đến.  
【 Mà lại... Bạo hào 】  
【 Bên này không có chơi qua cũng đứng lên 】  
Ngoài ý muốn, bạo hào lần này không có mắng hắn, thế là hắn có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn lên.  
【.........——】  
Bạo hào vùi đầu rất thấp, bởi vì không có điểm tựa mà thời gian dài căng cứng cơ bắp bắt đầu run rẩy không ngừng. Kim sắc toái phát rũ xuống trước mắt, bị mồ hôi bóp thành từng sợi đính vào hắn xinh đẹp trên trán. Cặp kia bị mật ong thấm qua hồng ngọc lóe sáng sáng, thiếu đi bình thường lệ khí, nhiều chút bị khi phụ quá mức ướt át.  
【 Ngô... Bạo hào 】  
Hắn như bị mê hoặc liếm một cái bạo hào buông xuống lông mi, đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút áy náy.  
... Nhưng là  
【 Bạo hào... Đau lời muốn nói a 】  
Giống như vậy cọ lấy cọ lấy, kỳ thật hắn đã sớm toàn bộ tiến vào, chỉ là bạo hào không nhìn thấy dưới váy cảnh tượng, cũng thiếu chút tình ái kinh nghiệm —— Dạng này gạt người lời nói hắn cũng liền lần nào cũng đúng.  
【... Nhanh lên... Đem cái kia cầm —— Rơi a 】  
Bạo hào bị hắn đỉnh đau sốc hông, vốn là ẩm ướt cộc cộc tiếng nói hiện tại cơ hồ đã hoàn toàn biến thành lanh lảnh khóc âm. Hắn ngước cổ toàn thân run rẩy, cái vú cùng âm hành đều đau quá, nhưng cánh tay lại chỉ có thể rung động rung động ung dung chống đỡ lấy thân thể cái nào cũng không thể đụng.  
Váy ma sát thanh âm lấn át tiếng nước, trong phòng thay quần áo phiêu đãng thô trọng thở dốc cùng sền sệt hormone.  
【... Ngô a!!!——!!! Đi ra...!!】  
Bên trên minh đột nhiên chen vào trong ngực của hắn, mềm mềm tóc rơi vào lồng ngực của hắn, ngứa cào người. Hắn nghiêng đầu làm cái mặt quỷ, ngón tay vẽ ra trên không trung thiểm điện hình dạng.  
【 Vân vân! Vân vân ——!】  
【 A ngô ——!】  
Chỗ giao hợp truyền đến nho nho sóng nhiệt, thân thể phảng phất thoát ly khống chế bắt đầu co rút không chỉ. Hắn giống một khối ngon miệng mật ong khối, tại dần dần rõ ràng dòng điện bên trong chậm chạp hòa tan, ngọt mật dịch tích táp chảy đầy đất, trong đầu ông ong ong hợp tấu để hắn phản xạ có điều kiện tiến vào trong ngực của nam nhân, vặn vẹo không ngừng.  
【... Không muốn... A... Không muốn điện 】  
【... Đau quá... Nhanh... Nhanh... Dừng lại......】  
【... Bên trên minh — Bên trên minh...】  
Bạo hào bị điện giật có chút choáng, huyền không hai chân vô ý thức chăm chú trên bàn bên trên minh eo, mềm mềm ẩm ướt tóc trán cọ tại cổ của hắn bên cạnh, miệng bên trong phun ra liên tiếp ngọt ngào rên rỉ.  
Nguyên bản ăn mặc chỉnh tề trang phục hầu gái tại một phen chọc ghẹo sau lỏng loẹt đổ đổ tích tại bên hông, hắn quấn tại tạp dề bên trong áo lót đã bị bạo hào kéo biến hình, phía sau quần áo tức thì bị nắm chặt lên nhăn, mềm nát chồng chất trên vai xương bả vai chỗ lưu lại từng đạo vết cào.  
【 A... Bạo hào... Bạo hào ngươi thật đáng yêu 】  
Hắn nâng lên bạo hào cái cằm cắn đi lên, sền sệt nước bọt khét hắn một mặt, giống hai bình đổ nhào mật ong.  
【... Đi ra........... A 】  
Bạo hào bị liếm không kiên nhẫn, lắc lắc đầu hướng bên cạnh tránh đi, chắp lên thân thể lại đem trước ngực hai đôi trắng nõn cái vú hướng trước mặt đưa đi.  
Hiện tại bên trên minh cả người rất giống cây tự mang điện điện giật, xoẹt xoẹt xoẹt hướng ra phía ngoài đặt vào điện, ngón tay từng tới mỗi một chỗ đều để bạo hào phát run lấy không tự giác hướng về sau tránh đi.  
【 Bạo hào... Đừng trốn... Sẽ để cho ngươi dễ chịu 】  
Trang phục hầu gái đã đắp lên minh thoát không sai biệt lắm, chồng chất tại đai lưng bên trong, lộ ra hắn càng thêm nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn. Phía sau lưng dán lên mặt tường băng lãnh để bạo Hauser rụt hạ, sau đó mới phản ứng được mình đã không chỗ có thể trốn.  
【 Tốt... Đừng lẩn trốn nữa 】  
Bên trên minh liếm liếm vành tai của hắn, duỗi ra đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái chính là một trận run rẩy.  
【... A... Rất nhám...】  
Đầu ngón tay đốt hắn đứng thẳng sữa hạt, bị bỏng sảng khoái liền từ điểm này nổ tung. Nguyên bản màu sáng sữa hạt tại lòng bàn tay ma sát bên trong biến đỏ tươi, giống chín mọng quả hạt, thô sáp bị kẹp ở hai ngón tay ở giữa nắm chặt lên.  
Tại dạng này kích thích hạ, bạo hào híp mắt không được rơi lệ, đèn chân không vạch cắt thành mật hoàng tinh thể tại tròng đen bên trong láo liên không ngừng. Hắn lắc mông, không biết liêm sỉ ở phòng học một góc dâm khiếu lấy, cố gắng ưỡn ngực mứt làm cho nam nhân đem hắn núm vú vừa đi vừa về lôi kéo.  
【... Bên phải... A... Bên phải 】  
Bên trên minh chỉ chơi hắn một bên núm vú, thế là có thụ vắng vẻ một bên khác chỉ có thể thảm hề hề bị sữa kẹp cắn, phun lấy càng thêm diễm lệ sắc thái theo chủ nhân vặn vẹo thu hoạch được chút xen lẫn cảm giác đau vui vẻ.  
【 A a thật có lỗi a bạo hào 】  
【 Rất đau đi... Hiện tại liền giúp ngươi lấy xuống 】  
Cái kẹp gỡ xuống về sau, phía bên kia trên đầu vú lưu lại một vòng màu đậm dấu răng. Bị kẹp quá lâu, núm vú phồng lớn lấy đến trung bộ lại xẹp xẹp có chút biến hình.  
【... Giống như có chút trầy da..】  
Bên trên minh dùng đầu ngón tay đỉnh lấy điểm này đỏ thắm, móng tay vạch đến đầu vú lúc kích thích để bạo hào run lấy liền liền nguyên bản dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mút vào tràng đạo đều chăm chú giảo.  
【... Ngô...!!】  
Bạo hào cắn môi, gần như sắp muốn mềm hoá tại cái này tuyệt đỉnh trong khoái cảm.  
【... Đừng lại điện... Thối ngớ ngẩn... A 】  
【 Ngô... Bạo hào ta không có ——】  
Bên trên minh đột nhiên ngạnh một chút, vừa định nói ra ở trong miệng chuyển hai vòng ngạnh sinh sinh lại bị nuốt trở về.  
A a a bạo hào... Thật sự là phạm quy...  
【 Đều là bạo hào sai rồi!!!!—— Ta mặc kệ!!】  
Bên trên minh không đầu không đuôi hô một câu, cúi người ngậm lấy hắn núm vú.  
【... A... Đừng... Chậm một chút a ——】  
Hạ thân rung động càng lúc càng nhanh, bủn rủn bất lực hai tay rốt cục từ bỏ giãy dụa, thành thành thật thật vòng bên trên người yêu cái cổ.  
Tất cả trọng lượng cùng nhau đặt ở chỗ giao hợp, trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu cùng khoái cảm ngạnh hắn cơ hồ nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ. Hắn đem lên minh đầu nhấn tại ngực, một bên xóc nảy một bên   
Tiến hành cho bú.  
【 A... A...... Ngô...】  
Bên trên minh thao hắn mười phần hưởng thụ, hắn tràng đạo bị hoàn toàn vạch ra, gạt ra chút phát nhiệt dịch ruột non. Túi túi một chút một chút vuốt cái mông của hắn, bên đùi một mảnh lửa nóng, dịch ruột non tinh dịch thậm chí đem cách một tầng tất chân đều có thể cảm nhận được bên trong triều nóng. Bên trên minh kê ba mỗi lần đội lên hắn tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm, đều sẽ để hắn có loại bị điện giật kích ảo giác, vừa đau lại thoải mái, kích hắn không được run rẩy.  
【... A... Bạo hào... Bạo hào 】  
Lồng ngực của hắn tất cả đều là bên trên minh dán lên đi nước bọt, lạnh sưu sưu nhưng lại lửa nóng dị thường. Hắn núm vú bị răng cùng đầu lưỡi thay nhau chiếu cố, vừa hung ác mút vào, dát lên một tầng thủy quang lộ ra càng thêm dâm mỹ, gắng gượng nở rộ tại nam nhân bộ ngực bên trên.  
Vô luận ai nhìn đều biết —— Đây là song bị nam nhân chơi qua cái vú.  
【... Ài... Trước... Phía trước 】  
【 Vân vân... Phía trước... Phía trước!】  
Ở trên minh sắp xuất tinh thời điểm, bạo hào đột nhiên không thành thật cọ lung tung. Mới đầu, hắn tưởng rằng bạo hào bị hắn thao không chịu nổi, thế là càng thêm dùng sức bóp lấy eo của hắn bên cạnh ép buộc hắn hướng phía dưới ngồi đi.  
Bạo hào phản kháng rất lợi hại, đối phía sau lưng của hắn vừa cào vừa cấu. Đợi đến đâm mấy cái vừa đi vừa về về sau, mới trung thực xuống tới, đào ở trên người hắn theo đỉnh làm mềm giọng hừ hừ.  
Nhưng ở hắn bắn qua một lần về sau, hắn mới bỗng nhiên ý thức được bạo hào lời nói bên trong ý tứ.  
【 A a a!!! Thật xin lỗi bạo hào!!! Không có sao chứ 】  
Hắn vỗ vỗ bạo hào gương mặt, lau hắn khóe mắt dư thừa nước mắt. Bạo hào mềm nhũn hừ hừ mấy lần, cũng không biết có nghe hay không gặp hắn nói chuyện.  
Bạo hào xuyên tất chân hút đầy mồ hôi, chăm chú đào tại trên da, vừa nóng lại triều. Ô lưới trạng tơ lụa xúc cảm sờ hắn một trận lòng ngứa ngáy, vừa tả qua một lần nhỏ điện khí cắm ở bạo hào hậu môn bên trong lập tức lại có ngẩng đầu ý tứ.  
【 Ngô oa... Phía trước đều ẩm ướt thành dạng này 】  
Váy dài rất vướng bận, hắn ôm mấy lần mới đưa tất cả váy đều đẩy đến một bên. Bạo hào dưới hông kia bộ phận sợi tổng hợp tích đặt bút viết nơi khác càng sâu màu đen, mà bạo hào âm hành nửa mềm không cứng rắn quấn tại trong đồ lót tơ, chỉ là nhìn xem đã cảm thấy nghẹn hoảng.  
【 Vất vả... Hiện tại liền giúp ngươi cởi ra 】  
Xoẹt xẹt —— Vết nứt từ mới cái mông phá vỡ phương hướng trước kéo dài, tại phần eo dây thun địa phương khó khăn lắm dừng lại. Toàn bộ tất chân hiện tại tựa như đầu quần yếm đồng dạng quấn tại bạo hào trên đùi, chỉ lộ ra bị hắn thao đỏ hậu môn cùng vô cùng đáng thương mềm bổng.  
【!!!!】  
Vớ cao màu đen dưới đáy cất giấu lại là một đầu màu trắng quần lót viền tơ! Nhìn kiểu dáng hẳn là cùng nữ sinh cho hắn đầu kia giống nhau như đúc kiểu dáng, ở giữa còn buộc lên màu trắng nơ con bướm, vô cùng khả ái.  
Bạo hào đũng quần phình lên, toàn bộ đồ lót đều ẩm ướt cộc cộc giống như là hút đã no đầy đủ nước đồng dạng đính vào bạo hào trên mông. Hắn đưa tay nhéo một cái, trên mặt lộ ra cùng anh hùng không xứng ác tục tiếu dung.  
【 Bạo hào tương —— Làm bẩn quần áo lao động cũng không tốt a 】  
【 Làm tiền bối... Không thể không cho điểm trừng phạt đâu 】  
Hắn giật xuống đồ lót một góc, đem bạo hào âm hành bóp nơi tay lòng bàn tay cọ xát, một lần nữa phục sinh hạ thể liền cái này lúc trước bắn vào tinh dịch bắt đầu nặng một vòng quất roi.

● Ngày thứ hai  
【 Cho ăn? Bên trên minh, cảm giác ta bị sai sao 】  
【 Thế nào cảm giác bạo hào...】  
Cắt đảo nắm tay để ở trước ngực bút họa hai lần, đáp lấy bạo hào ngủ gật thời gian lặng lẽ tiến đến bên trên minh bên người nhai lấy đầu lưỡi.  
【 A... Có đúng không?】  
Tựa hồ cảm giác được nơi xa ánh mắt, bạo hào xê dịch cánh tay, trong lúc vô tình lôi kéo áo chăm chú đào tại trên ngực, chiếu ra sữa hạt cồng kềnh độ cong.  
【 Ha ha là ảo giác của ngươi đi, cắt đảo 】  
【 Ra thắng 】 Xuỵt 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
● Thời gian trục: Hùng anh cao trung / Đánh đêm trước sau dừng chân chế   
Bạo hào lại song nhược bên trong cá tính!  
Thiên nhiên đen ra lâu cùng hoàn toàn không cách nào đuổi theo trạch nam tốc độ xe két   
????? Thanh thuần xã tình????  
● Nhân vật cực độ oocooc Dự cảnh   
● Sảng văn không logic, mời nhất định đừng mang đầu óc! Đừng mang đầu óc a  
● Chứa một chút yếu tố   
【 Bài tiết không kiềm chế / Đạo cụ / Niệu đạo *play/inside Nhà vệ sinh play】  
Xin chú ý tránh sét!!!!!!!  
Work Text:  
1.  
Đang làm việc nhật tám giờ sáng chen chúc đến bạo tạc mới tuyến chính bên trên gặp được tàu điện sắc lang có lẽ không phải cái gì mới lạ sự tình, dù sao đương nhiệm người nào số không khoảng cách da thịt kề nhau có ít người không tự chủ được sinh ra ý xấu cũng không ra nhân ý liệu. Còn đang phát dục bên trong mềm mại bộ ngực có chút chống lên áo sơ mi trắng, buông ra một nửa dây lưng, tại lung la lung lay chế phục hạ cất giấu eo nhỏ còn có kia từ dưới làn da chảy ra nhàn nhạt mùi thơm, phạm nhân tay chậm rãi hướng kia lộ ra một đoạn như ẩn như hiện tuyết trắng da thịt sờ soạng.  
Tại tàu điện bên trên phát sinh ngàn ngàn vạn vạn bên trong một kiện phổ thông bàn tay heo ăn mặn sự kiện, trừ bỏ đồng dạng —— Hắn tìm kiếm đối tượng là chính là trước đây không lâu náo ra lớn tin tức hùng anh học sinh, mục đích không thuần.  
【!】  
Đương thủ đoạn bị người bắt được thời điểm, bạo hào đang cúi đầu vạch lên trên tay màu đỏ tùy thân nghe, nhịp trống đập vào màng nhĩ của hắn bên trên để hắn run rẩy.  
【 A?】  
Nam nhân nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn, gan to bằng trời ôm lên eo của hắn, tàu điện mãnh thắng gấp một cái để bạo hào trung tâm bất ổn hướng về sau cắm xuống, vừa lúc đổ vào nam nhân ác ý co lại trên đầu gối.  
【 Thao!!!】  
Hắn mắng câu thô tục, nhưng tàu điện đột nhiên gia tốc để còn chưa kịp ổn định trung tâm hắn lần nữa ngã về trong ngực của nam nhân.  
【 Buổi sáng tốt lành, thắng mình ~ Thúc thúc đưa ngươi cái tiểu lễ vật đi 】  
Nam nhân cười buồn nôn, mập dầu bụng thịt chống đỡ ở phía sau hắn, đốt ngón tay thô tròn ngón tay tràn ngập buồn nôn ám chỉ nhéo nhéo hắn mông thịt, bàn tay nhấn bên trên bụng của hắn, lập tức một cỗ quái dị dòng điện nhảy lên nhập thể nội. Phạm nhân tại bạo hào nghiến răng nghiến lợi quay đầu thời điểm mượn tiến đường hầm ngắn ngủi hắc ám chen vào trong đám người, lại nhìn rõ thời điểm lại đổi thành một mực rõ ràng là bị bầy người chen đến choáng đầu hoa mắt ngu xuẩn tảo xanh đầu.  
【 A a a!!! Tiểu tiểu tiểu nhỏ thắng!!】  
Hùng anh cao trung, 1-A, lục cốc ra lâu đối diện liền đụng phải đồng dạng tại thứ hai thói quen sáng sớm lại trùng hợp chen tại cùng khoang xe bên trong thanh mai trúc mã. Lúc trước không biết bị ai dùng sức đẩy mấy lần, lúc đầu trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh học thuộc từ đơn hắn tại người qua đường vòng lăn thức đè xuống lăn đến sắc mặt biến thành màu đen bạo hào bên người, khó khăn lắm đâm vào trên người hắn.  
【 Đúng đúng đúng không dậy nổi!!】  
Phản xạ có điều kiện giơ hai tay lên xin lỗi, lúc này mới phát giác vừa mới cầm trong tay từ đơn bản tại một phen xô đẩy hạ bay mất.  
【 A a a không tốt... Vẻn vẹn từ bản... Hôm nay còn muốn chép lại 】  
Lúc đầu nghĩ phát tác bạo hào nhìn xem trước mặt ngốc sứt đầu mẻ trán tảo xanh, thật sự là nhìn không hạ loại này xuẩn dạng, thế là đành phải nhấc chân đá đá đối phương màu đỏ cồng kềnh mũi giày, khó được tính được là tốt âm thanh nhắc nhở.  
【 Trên mặt đất, phế lâu 】  
Quả nhiên trên mặt đất tìm được đang bị xem như giẫm đệm đáng thương vở, lục cốc một mặt nói tạ ơn một mặt nước mắt đầm đìa gian nan ngồi xuống, cố gắng đưa tay đi đủ quyển kia bị bạo hào gót chân khó khăn lắm dẫm ở vở.  
【 Ài 】  
Mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, tại lục cốc ngồi xuống về sau mới phát giác sự tình không thích hợp... Vân vân hiện tại cái này tư thế...  
【 Ài!】  
Tàu điện lắc lư một cái, trong xe cá mòi thôi táng đem thật vất vả gạt ra khe hở lần nữa lấp đầy.  
[ Ài... Hiện tại... Trên trán mềm mềm... Là...]  
Lục cốc ra lâu, nam, 16 Tuổi, nhìn hắn chằm chằm cặp kia vượt qua thường nhân mắt to, trong đầu trống rỗng. Hắn đương nhiên biết đó là cái gì, dưới háng của hắn đang có một cây, nhưng trên chóp mũi mềm mềm cách hai tầng vải vóc, xen lẫn nhàn nhạt thể vị khối thịt vẫn là để hắn đại não đứng máy.  
【 Con mẹ nó ngươi... Nhanh cho lão tử! Phế lâu 】  
Bình thường mà nói đi, nghe được đã tại bạo tạc biên giới phát tiểu nói như vậy đương nhiên lập tức hành động, nhưng vấn đề chính là, hắn đứng dậy thời điểm, sau lưng cái nào đó không muốn mạng người qua đường đụng vào  
BOOM—— Mũi của hắn xương đụng phải bạo hào cái cằm, phản xạ có điều kiện đưa tay dắt lấy đồ vật để chống đỡ, tay trượt đi nhấn lên bạo hào thánh quang.  
【 A, thật sự là thật xin lỗi, ngươi vẫn tốt chứ 】  
Người qua đường không yên lòng xin lỗi, lưu lại cứng ngắc hóa đá hai người xuống xe.  
【 A...】  
[... Không tốt... Phi thường không tốt ]  
Nhìn trước mắt sắc mặt đỏ biến thành màu đen bạo hào, lục cốc ra lâu hoảng đến một nhóm.  
Vân vân vân vân!  
Vì cái gì... Trên tay có điểm ẩm ướt  
Hắn theo bản năng lũng lên bàn tay, hút nước vải vóc che kín đi lên, nóng ướt phát nhăn, lòng tự trọng hương vị tiến vào xoang mũi để cả người hắn không hiểu rung động xuống.  
【 Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng...... Không có sao chứ 】  
Tảo xanh cầu nơm nớp lo sợ mở miệng.  
【 Đi chết đi... Phế lâu 】  
Bởi vì tại nơi công cộng không thể tùy ý sử dụng cá tính, hắn miễn cưỡng xem như nhặt được nửa cái mạng trở về, nhưng hiển nhiên bạo hào ngàn năm khó gặp đỏ mắt đỏ vành mắt lực sát thương càng sâu.  
[ Nhỏ thắng chẳng lẽ... Bài tiết không kiềm chế sao?]  
Hắn không dám hỏi, chỉ là quỷ thần xui khiến bỏ đi chế phục áo khoác tại bạo hào trên lưng vây quanh một vòng, tựa như trước kia lớp học nữ hài tử kỳ kinh nguyệt lúc làm như thế.  
【......】  
Sợ nhất không khí yên tĩnh nói đại khái ngay tại lúc này, hắn như giật điện rút tay trở về, ngốc nhìn xem trước mặt khó được cúi thấp đầu run nhè nhẹ phát tiểu. Bàn tay nắm chắc thỉnh thoảng tuôn ra nhỏ xíu hỏa hoa, cam du vị ngọt rất nhanh che lại mới ẩm ướt triều.  
[ Thao thao thao rác rưởi người qua đường!!!!! Cũng dám!!]  
Bạo hào không phải là không có chú ý tới, nhưng ở mới một loạt sự cố trước đó, chỉ là đem cái này ẩn ẩn mắc tiểu tạm thời cho là không thể bình thường hơn được phản ứng sinh lý. Bàng quang tại kinh lịch ngắn ngủi mấy phút sau đột nhiên truyền đến khác thường tràn đầy cảm giác, vừa rồi cắn răng răn dạy lục cốc thời điểm đã nhanh đến cực hạn... Ai có thể nghĩ tới! Cái này ngu ngốc!  
[ Phế lâu... Về sau tuyệt đối giết hắn ]  
Hắn căm giận trừng mắt nhìn thấp hắn mấy phần tảo xanh đầu.  
[ Một mặt suy dạng, mẹ ]  
Lục cốc bị chằm chằm tê cả da đầu, đầu lưỡi thắt nút cũng không biết lúc này nên nói cái gì, chỉ có thể mở to hắn mắt to, tay chân đổ mồ hôi.  
【 Lại nhìn lão tử ta móc hai tròng mắt của ngươi ra 】  
Bạo hào ác ngôn đạo, xuất hiện xe ngừng đứng sau liền không nói lời gì đem lục cốc kéo vào đứng ở giữa nhà vệ sinh, miệng bên trong không ngừng đọc lấy đi chết đi chết thuận tay đã khóa cửa phòng ngăn tấm.  
【 Phế lâu...】  
Bạo hào hạ giọng đem hắn chống đỡ ở trên tường, trong lòng bàn tay nổ lên hỏa hoa lốp bốp để hắn mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng.  
【 Chuyện này... Ngươi nếu là dám nói ra 】  
Hắn trông thấy bạo hào bày ra tiêu chuẩn ác nhân mặt, đưa bàn tay dán lên hắn căng cứng bả vai, giống như khi còn bé khi dễ hắn bộ dáng không có sai biệt —— Chỉ bất quá, tình huống hiện tại hạ, bạo hào cũng không có chiếm thượng phong thôi.  
【... Thao... Lại tới 】  
Chỉ tiếc loại này quen thuộc cảm giác áp bách không thể tiếp tục bao lâu, thậm chí liền cái này ngắn ngủi mấy phút đều không thể duy trì. Thỉnh thoảng bạo tăng mắc tiểu để bạo hào biệt lấy lông mày cắn răng nghiến lợi trầm thấp lại mắng vài câu thô tục.  
【 Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng là sinh bệnh sao 】  
Lục cốc ra lâu sáng long lanh trong mắt coi nhẹ không được nồng đậm quan tâm lại làm cho bạo hào càng cho hơi vào hơn phẫn.  
【 Con mẹ nó ngươi mới ngã bệnh!】  
Tại hắn đem câu nói này mắng ra trước đó, lục cốc mu bàn tay đã dán lên hắn cái trán, biến hình vặn vẹo vết sẹo nhấc lên hắn đâm đâm tóc trán, thô ráp tay ấm áp tản ra đồng dạng nóng bỏng nhiệt độ, để hắn ngây ngẩn cả người.  
【 Từ vừa mới bắt đầu nhỏ thắng ngay tại ra đổ mồ hôi, nhịp tim so bình thường nhảy nhanh cho nên cam du vị bay hơi càng nhanh, tại tàu điện bên trên liền chú ý tới, rõ ràng đặt vào âm nhạc tai nghe lại qua loa thu trong túi, nếu như là bình thường nhỏ thắng, sẽ không như vậy làm a 】  
Bàn tay dán gương mặt của hắn, nâng hắn có chút cúi người, tiếp lấy lục cốc cái trán chống đỡ tới, mềm mềm tóc trán đâm vào trên mặt của hắn.  
【 Nếu như không phải sinh bệnh, nhỏ thắng là bị làm cái gì sao 】  
Lại tới... Loại ánh mắt này... Giống như là muốn đem hắn xé ra đồng dạng, đem ngũ tạng lục phủ lấy ra hận không thể toàn diện dán tại hắn quyển kia buồn nôn bản bút ký bên trên.  
【... Liên quan gì đến ngươi 】  
Hắn hung hăng hất ra lục cốc tay, không hiểu thấu nhịp tim gia tốc đem hắn gương mặt dát lên tầng nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ.  
【 Ngô...】  
Một chữ cuối cùng còn không có vừa dứt, tăng gấp bội chướng bụng cảm giác kích thích bàng quang để hắn lại có loại muốn bài tiết không kiềm chế ảo giác.  
【... Phế lâu con mẹ nó ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta 】  
Hắn thấp giọng nói, dắt lấy lục cốc góc áo đem hắn đẩy ra ngoài cửa, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác vào lúc này lục cốc ra lâu lại bất động, giống khúc gỗ đồng dạng xử ở nơi đó, lông mày chăm chú nhíu lại, cặp kia mắt to nhìn chằm chằm hắn lại đọc lên mấy phần tên là tức giận cảm xúc.  
【 Nhỏ thắng!】  
【 Tướng trạch lão sư cùng ALL MIGHT Không phải đã nói rồi sao nhỏ thắng hiện tại là địch liên minh mục tiêu một trong! Xảy ra chuyện như vậy vạn nhất là địch liên minh giở trò quỷ làm sao bây giờ!!!】  
Lục cốc nói nói vậy mà không khống chế được bắt đầu bão tố nước mắt, nhìn bạo hào trợn mắt hốc mồm. Lục cốc nắm lấy hắn cánh tay tay tính được là dùng sức, làm sao vung đều thoát không nổi, liền cái này cái tư thế này đem hắn đỗi đến trên ván cửa, hảo chết không chết bóp lấy eo của hắn một bộ chết không theo mệnh thần sắc.  
【 Lần này ta sẽ không để cho nhỏ thắng còn như vậy tùy hứng!】  
Bạo hào bạch nhãn đều nhanh lật đến bầu trời, lúc đầu người qua đường cùng nghẹn nước tiểu liền đã để hắn bó tay toàn tập, hiện tại lại tới cái lục cốc ra lâu.  
Tuyệt...  
【 Con mẹ nó ngươi... Buông tay 】  
Hai chân của hắn run lẩy bẩy, chui lên sọ não mắc tiểu để hắn ra một thân đổ mồ hôi, giờ phút này cũng không đoái hoài tới cùng ngớ ngẩn so tài, lại một chút xíu liền muốn đến cực hạn...  
【 Tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tay! Nhỏ thắng 】  
Lục cốc ra lâu một mặt nghiêm túc nói, càng thêm dùng sức đem hắn hướng tường trên bảng nhấn đi —— Lâm môn một cước.  
【......】  
【... Nhỏ thắng?】  
Tí tách tí tách tiếng nước từ ống quần rò rỉ ra, bạo hào mất tự nhiên vặn lấy chân, nắm lấy lục cốc bả vai đứng không vững giống như trượt xuống dưới. Vị đái kích thích hai người xoang mũi cũng kích thích bạo hào tại biên giới du tẩu thần kinh, nước mắt khống chế không nổi tràn ra, trước một giây còn cường ngạnh hắn tại lục cốc nhìn chăm chú khóc bài tiết không kiềm chế. Màu vàng nhạt nước tiểu lọt một chỗ, rõ ràng liều mạng nhẫn nại nước tiểu nhưng vẫn là không dừng được.  
【...... Phế lâu...... Đi chết đi 】  
Đắp lên mà thành tự tôn thành lũy ầm vang sụp đổ, lục cốc kinh ngạc nhìn chằm chằm hắn, một bộ không thể tưởng tượng nổi dáng vẻ cầm bạo hào run rẩy thân eo chống chọi này tấm lung lay sắp đổ thân thể.  
【 Đi chết đi chết đi chết đi chết đi chết...】  
Bạo hào nắm lấy tay của hắn không tự giác sử xuất cá tính, lốp bốp hỏa hoa tướng tá phục bỏng ra mấy cái cháy bỏng, hắn cắn chặt môi, đem mình chôn ở cuối cùng cận tồn gạch ngói vụn phía dưới.  
【...... Ài... Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Tay của hắn cũng đồng dạng run rẩy, một chút không thể tiêu hóa lượng tin tức đem hắn đính tại nguyên địa, nhìn xem kia lắc một cái lắc một cái lọn tóc vậy mà quỷ thần xui khiến đem bạo hào ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn dùng cằm cọ lấy bạo hào mềm mại nhung phát, nhưng cái này giống như an ủi động tác lại tăng thêm bạo hào quẫn bách.  
【 Lăn đi... Phế lâu 】  
Bạo hào cố gắng hút hạ cái mũi, ý đồ đẩy ra đem mình ôm chặt lấy tảo xanh đầu, nhưng lục cốc ôm quá gấp, đồ đần đồng dạng dùng sức nhắm mắt lại đem miệng nhấp thành một đầu. Qua mấy phút, lục cốc mới tựa hồ cảm nhận được trong ngực người kháng cự, hắn bối rối buông lỏng tay, trong ngực còn lưu lại bỏng người nhiệt độ.  
Bạo hào dùng cánh tay cản trở mặt, nắm chặt nắm đấm nhưng thân thể khống chế không nổi run lên, hút no bụng nước quần trĩu nặng treo ở ngang hông của hắn, vốn là nông rộng vải vóc hiện tại càng là sắp rơi xuống.  
【... Đúng đúng không dậy nổi nhỏ thắng 】  
Giống như là đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, lục cốc vỗ vỗ đầu, quay người tại trong túi xách tìm kiếm lấy.  
【 Nếu như nhỏ thắng không ngại... Mời mặc cái này đi!】  
Hắn móc ra một cái màu trắng túi nhựa, bên trong chứa hắn bởi vì thụ thương tổn hại vừa vặn lấy về tẩy bổ quần áo thể thao. Lục cốc từ từ nhắm hai mắt, phần eo uốn cong gần như tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ, đỏ mặt đem mình thiếp thân quần áo đưa về phía bạo hào, kỳ vọng có thể dùng cái này đến làm dịu xấu hổ.  
【 Đừng nói giỡn! Ai muốn ——】  
Coi như bạo hào thẹn quá hoá giận dự định phát tác thời điểm, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng người, đại khái là đi làm trên đường dự định thuận tiện mấy cái hành khách, lập tức để hắn cảnh giác thở dài âm thanh.  
【 A đuổi kịp đuổi kịp 】  
Sau đó tí tách tí tách truyền đến nhường âm thanh.  
【 Cho ăn, các ngươi có hay không cảm thấy trong nhà vệ sinh có cỗ hương vị 】  
【 Ha ha ngươi có phải hay không còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, nhà vệ sinh đương nhiên là có cỗ nhà vệ sinh hương vị lạc 】  
Cánh cửa bị mãnh đẩy một chút, dọa đến bọn hắn lui về sau hai bước, hai vị danh môn học sinh cấp ba chen cái này hẹp hẹp nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế lại sinh ra chút ngay tại làm chuyện xấu chột dạ.  
【 Kỳ quái, môn này là xấu sao 】  
【 Uy uy! Nhanh lên! Xe giống như đến trạm!】  
【 Đến rồi đến rồi, thật sự là không may 】  
Sau đó nâng nâng đạp đạp tiếng bước chân đi ra ngoài, rốt cục để bọn hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra.  
【... Nhỏ thắng, vẫn là mặc vào đi 】  
【 Tiếp tục như vậy, sẽ ảnh hưởng mọi người sử dụng 】  
Bạo hào hung dữ trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, miệng bên trong mắng hai câu nhưng cũng coi như thỏa hiệp nhận lấy quần áo. Hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, đưa lưng về phía lục cốc bỏ đi quần.  
【... Ừng ực 】  
Lục cốc nuốt ngụm nước miếng, nhìn xem bạo hào đỏ lên thính tai giải khai dây lưng, màu đậm trường học túi quần không được hắn hẹp eo liền lập tức rớt xuống, lộ ra hai đầu trắng nõn chân dài.  
[ Hôm nay nhỏ thắng mặc chính là màu đỏ đồ lót a ]  
Nhịp tim tự tiện gia tốc, hắn nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào xoay người mà nhô lên bờ mông cảm thấy oi bức thở không nổi. Bạo hào ngón tay khoác lên đạn quần một góc, hướng phía dưới kéo một cái, kia hai đoàn trắng bóng thịt mềm liền bật đi ra, không thêm tiêu nghĩ cũng cảm thấy co dãn mười phần.  
[ Cũng là a... Đồ lót ướt cũng không thể tiếp tục xuyên ]  
Hắn vô ý thức liếm môi một cái, đỏ mặt sắp bạo tạc, thẳng đến nghe thấy bạo hào không nhịn được hừ khí âm thanh mới rốt cục đem mình từ trong chân không rút ra.  
【 Buồn nôn chết... Biến thái trạch nam 】  
Cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt đỏ nhìn hắn chằm chằm, không chút nào che lấp trong mắt ghét bỏ. Hắn biệt lấy lông mày phất phất tay, ra hiệu lục cốc đem quần đưa cho hắn.  
【 A! Là 】  
【 A? Đáp ứng cái gì a!? Biến thái 】  
Trên tay trọng lượng chợt nhẹ, bạo hào hung tợn 哫 m thanh đem quần đoạt lấy. Nhưng nhìn thấy bạo hào mặc vào hắn quần thể thao sau, hắn trạch nam trong đầu đột nhiên lại lóe lên thứ gì, há hốc mồm liền ngã ra.  
【 Vân vân nhỏ thắng...! Nếu như là trúng cá tính coi như đổi quần cũng vẫn là sẽ không ngừng để lọt nước tiểu a 】  
Lục cốc khẩu không che đậy ngay thẳng lời nói để bạo hào vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, xiết chặt nắm đấm cơ hồ tuôn ra gân xanh, một giây sau liền muốn phát tác. Nhưng mà không nhìn không khí lục cốc, còn đang không sợ chết nói thầm lấy, đem hắn phân tích một mạch đổ ra.  
【 Từ nơi này tới trường học còn phải đại khái hai mươi phút, từ trước đó ngồi lên đoàn tàu bắt đầu tính toán, nhỏ thắng từ đó cá tính đến bài tiết không kiềm chế thời gian đại khái là mười lăm phút... Nếu như không trùng hợp, tại đi đến trường học trên đường cái kia cá tính sẽ còn một lần phát động 】  
Lục cốc càng nói càng hăng hái, một tay nắm thành quả đấm nện một cái bàn tay, trong mắt lóe tinh tinh.  
【 Đối! Hôm nay có bơi lội khóa cho nên mang theo cái này! Nhỏ thắng muốn thử một chút sao 】  
Hắn giương mắt nhìn một chút sắc mặt biến thành màu đen bạo hào, nuốt ngụm nước miếng mới ý thức tới hắn vừa rồi kia lời nói nhất định đâm trúng bạo hào mệnh môn.  
【...... Dù sao cũng so ở trước công chúng tè ra quần tốt a 】  
Đằng sau nửa đoạn cơ hồ yếu ớt muỗi âm thanh nhưng dù cho dạng này tại chen chúc nhỏ hẹp một mình trong phòng kế cũng tính được là rõ ràng.  
【... Phế lâu 】  
Một phát bạo phá ở bên tai nổ tung, không tính là có tính công kích nhưng vẫn như cũ để lục cốc ôm lỗ tai đau đớn một hồi, bạo hào dắt lấy cổ áo của hắn đem hắn hung hăng đỗi lên tường.  
【 Ngươi nếu dám đem chuyện này nói ra, ta nhất định giết ngươi 】  
Nói dọa là bạo hào tác phong trước sau như một, làm thanh mai trúc mã lục cốc đã đối với cái này tập mãi thành thói quen.  
Nhưng hôm nay không giống —— Hôm nay, là chỗ hắn tại thượng vị.  
Mặc dù ngoài miệng hung ác như thế, nhưng từ bạo hào nhỏ xíu run run cùng cứng rắn kìm nén nước mắt đỏ mắt đỏ vành mắt đến xem, dạng này uy hiếp tựa hồ càng giống là biến tướng uyển cầu.  
[ Sinh khí quá mức nhỏ thắng sẽ khống chế không nổi tuyến lệ, lúc này đầu óc cũng biến thành chậm chạp...]  
Lục cốc trên mặt biểu lộ vẫn là trước sau như một để cho người ta khó chịu, nhưng giờ phút này, ngoại trừ sợ hãi, trong thoáng chốc, bạo hào tựa hồ thấy được một loại khác hoàn toàn xa lạ cảm xúc.  
【 Ta sẽ giúp nhỏ thắng giữ bí mật 】  
Lục cốc không có trực diện trả lời hắn, mặc dù vẫn như cũ là nguyên lai xuẩn dạng, nhưng là vào hôm nay nghe tới lại nhiều uy hiếp ý vị, thật giống như từ xuất sinh đến bây giờ lần thứ nhất bị người ta tóm lấy tay cầm, không cam lòng cùng không chỗ phát tiết tức giận để hắn càng thêm phát điên.  
【 Ta sẽ không nói cho người khác, nhỏ thắng 】  
【 Cho nên... Để cho ta tới giúp ngươi đi 】

【...】

2.  
【 Buông lỏng một chút nhỏ thắng, không phải sẽ làm bị thương đến niệu đạo 】  
Hai tay của hắn che miệng kình lượng khắc chế mình không muốn thét lên lên tiếng, lục cốc vòng eo của hắn, một tay cầm mệnh căn của hắn, trong tay nắm vuốt cây y dụng ngoáy tai.  
【... Ngô!】  
Hắn bị ép đứng tại lật ra nắp bồn cầu trước, quần thuế đến mắt cá chân, mà lục cốc thở ra nhiệt khí chính vẩy vào cổ của hắn bên cạnh lên một tiếng nổi da gà.  
【 Nhỏ thắng là bao thân hình đây này 】  
Lục cốc thanh âm nghe hưng phấn không thôi, biến điệu tiếng nói mang theo ba phần khàn khàn từ tính.  
【... Thật đáng yêu 】  
Cặp kia tràn đầy vết sẹo tay nắm lấy hắn đỉnh chóp dùng lòng bàn tay vẽ lên vòng vòng, đợi đến hơi ướt át chút ít, mới đưa đầu ngón tay đâm vào, xoa xoa quy đầu của hắn đem bao khỏa chặt chẽ thịt mềm từ bao bì bên trong lột ra.  
【...... Vì... Vì cái gì 】  
Bạo hào gần như sắp muốn khóc lên, thanh âm của hắn nghẹn ngào, như Tiểu Nãi Miêu lanh lảnh, không biết làm sao kẹt tại trong cổ họng.  
【 A? Bởi vì không gỡ ra liền không tìm được niệu đạo khẩu 】  
Lục cốc ra lâu như là giải thích nói, phảng phất đương nhiên.  
【... Nói đến nhỏ thắng vẫn là xử nam đi 】  
【 Liên thủ dâm đều chưa từng có... Nơi này vẫn là xinh đẹp màu hồng 】  
Lục cốc nghiêng đầu đối bạo hào cười hạ, người vật vô hại tiêu chuẩn tiếu dung lại nhìn bạo hào nguyên một run rẩy.  
【 Bất quá yên tâm đi... Cái này ta cũng biết giữ bí mật 】  
Cặp kia tròng mắt màu xanh lục híp thành một đầu, ai có thể nghĩ tới bình thường như bông dê dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn lục cốc ra lâu lại còn sẽ có dạng này một mặt.  
【...】  
Nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt xoay một vòng, bạo hào mím chặt môi một lần bảo vệ lấy mình một điểm cuối cùng tôn nghiêm.  
【 Như vậy, ta tiến đến 】  
Lục cốc một tay nắm vuốt ngoáy tai, dùng lông nhung đỉnh trêu đùa bạo hào mẫn cảm quan bộ, thẳng đến miếng bông hút đầy dính tuyến dịch, hắn mới đưa đỉnh chống đỡ trong đó có chút lõm miệng nhỏ.  
【 Đau lời muốn nói a... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Trượt Lộ Lộ đỉnh chóp theo giữa ngón tay thi lực không tốn sức chút nào trượt đi vào, miếng bông ma sát nội bộ thịt mềm, mới không có vào một hai centimet tắc cảm giác cũng không mãnh liệt như vậy chỉ là có chút rất nhỏ phát trướng.  
【 Đi... Chết 】  
Nhưng dù cho dạng này, bất an cùng xấu hổ vẫn như cũ để bạo hào đỏ tròng mắt. Rõ ràng sợ gấp, còn muốn quyết tâm đi trừng lục cốc, dùng sức kìm nén nước mắt.  
[————!]  
Cho tới bây giờ không có ở vào thượng vị đáng thương lục cốc lần thứ nhất tại bạo hào trên thân nếm đến ngon ngọt, thực cốt tiêu hồn ngọt, để hắn thật sâu hõm vào. Một loại mông lung suy nghĩ xoay quanh ở trong lòng để hắn cảm thấy khô nóng khó nhịn, chưa hề nghĩ tới ý tưởng xấu lại giống nước sôi trong ấm bọt khí ừng ực ừng ực ra bên ngoài bốc lên.  
[ Cho tới nay đều là nhỏ thắng khi dễ ta ]  
[ Hôm nay... Hơi quá phận một chút cũng không sao chứ ]  
Lục cốc nuốt ngụm nước miếng, nhìn xem trong tay màu hồng tính khí tại mình đè ép xoa lấy hạ biến hình phồng lớn, mà hắn mỗi một cái động tác đều xác thực dẫn dắt bạo hào, để hắn run rẩy không ngừng.  
【 Kia nhỏ thắng, ta hơi dùng sức chút 】  
Tại cắm vào phía trước sau, hắn buông lỏng ra bổng tử. Hẹp chát chát niệu đạo khẩu nhu thuận cắn miếng bông trong không khí run lên một cái, hắn dùng đầu ngón tay xẹt qua rung động thân gậy, ngón út ôm lấy bạo hào quan câu, dùng ngón cái đi theo một chỗ khác miếng bông.  
【 Chờ —— Ngô!】  
Ngoáy tai một chút chui vào hơn phân nửa, không có chút nào giảm xóc quá trình vẫn là để bạo hào cảm giác một trận khủng hoảng. Không thể nói đau đớn, nhưng loại kia nội bộ bị ma sát chướng bụng cảm giác quả thực để cho người ta phát điên. Bạo hào trầm thấp kêu một tiếng, lúc đầu che miệng thủ hạ ý thức buông ra ngược lại đi kéo lục cốc chính đặt ở hắn hạ thể thủ đoạn.  
【 Đau không?】  
Lục cốc ngừng lại, đem ngoáy tai rút ra một chút gỡ ra niệu đạo khẩu lo lắng tra xét yếu ớt bên trong là không phải rách da đổ máu.  
【... Mới không đau... Chết biến thái!】  
【 Con mẹ nó ngươi muốn làm cũng nhanh chút! Đến trễ!】  
Mặc dù ngoài miệng nói như vậy, nhưng bây giờ nắm lấy hắn thủ đoạn... Lục cốc ngại ngùng cười hạ, không có chọc thủng bạo hào vụng về diễn kỹ. Chỉ là dựa theo đối phương yêu cầu, đem kia vừa rút ra một đoạn nhỏ ngoáy tai lần nữa đỉnh đi vào.  
[ Xoa... Lập tức nhét sâu như vậy ]  
Làm mấy lần pít-tông vận động sau, dính đầy trơn ướt tuyến dịch ngoáy tai tại lục cốc một lần thi lực hạ nhảy qua quá trình tiến lên tuần tự trực tiếp toàn bộ thọc đi vào. Bị bỏng ma sát làm cho bạo hào che miệng, nghẹn ngào hạ, sinh sinh bức ra một giọt nước mắt.  
【... Thật là lợi hại... Toàn bộ tiến vào... Thật không hổ là nhỏ thắng 】  
Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ sau, lục cốc còn tiếp tục hắn âm hành bóp lấy phấn sưng quy đầu vừa đi vừa về không rời mắt, để hắn có loại trên bàn thí nghiệm chuột bạch ảo giác.  
【 Phế lâu con mẹ nó ngươi đủ!】  
Mệnh căn tử giữ tại trong tay người khác tạm thời không có cách nào phát tác, đành phải gầm nhẹ ý đồ dùng cái này đe dọa cái này đống gan to bằng trời tảo xanh.  
【 Ngô thật có lỗi nhỏ thắng! Ta ——】  
Lục cốc ngừng tạm suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là không nói ra, thế là đành phải đỏ mặt bình phong lấy sắp xông ra giam cầm máu mũi giúp bạo hào nhanh chóng nâng lên quần, vẫn không quên đem mọc ra một đoạn áo sơ mi trắng nhét đi vào.  
【 Biểu lộ thật buồn nôn 】  
Bạo hào bất mãn đẩy ra còn cuộn tại hắn trên lưng hai đầu cánh tay, đem vừa nhét vào áo sơmi tách rời ra, sờ lấy lưng quần đưa nó điều chỉnh đến thích hợp vị trí, không có chút nào ý thức được thiếu đi đồ lót bao khỏa không kiêng nể gì cả lộ ra hơn phân nửa gấp bờ mông bộ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
Lần này hắn không có nhắc lại bạo hào, chỉ là sờ lấy nóng bỏng đầu ngón tay bọc sách trên lưng đi theo bạo hào lên mới tuyến chính, hắn lòng bàn tay bên trên còn lưu lại mới mềm mại cảm nhận —— Chỉ có hắn một người biết, nhỏ thắng bí mật.  
Tại lung la lung lay mới tuyến chính bên trên, hắn nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào lộ ra một đoạn bên eo, quỷ thần xui khiến đưa tay ra.

3.  
【 Buổi sáng tốt lành! Nhỏ lâu!】  
Giẫm lên dự bị tiếng chuông, bọn hắn một trước một sau vọt vào phòng học.  
【 Buổi sáng tốt lành... Mặt trời rực sáng 】  
Lục cốc ngữ khí hơi có vẻ mỏi mệt, ngồi lên chỗ ngồi liền thái độ khác thường nằm xuống, đương nhiên nguyên nhân cũng rõ ràng.  
【 Lại cùng tiểu bạo hào đánh nhau sao 】  
Mưa dầm tiếp nhận hắn đưa ra sách bài tập, nhìn xem lục cốc trên mặt thật to một mảnh máu ứ đọng quả thực cảm thấy đau dữ dội.  
【 Bạo hào ngươi cũng không thể luôn khi dễ lục cốc a 】  
【 Cái gì cái gì! Lục cốc ngươi mặt mũi này sưng bạo hào là đem ngươi đánh cho đến chết đi ha ha ha 】  
【 Miệng vết thương thiếp muốn sao?】  
Phòng học đột nhiên sôi trào, ánh mắt mọi người tập trung ở hai người bọn họ trên thân, ngươi một lời ta một câu bày tỏ riêng phần mình não động, nhất là bên trên minh, tình cảm dạt dào... Đương nhiên về sau cũng chạy không thoát bạo hào một trận đánh chính là.  
【... A tạ ơn... Ta không sao 】  
Hắn tiếp nhận nữ sinh đưa tới miệng vết thương thiếp, hít vào khí dán tại trên mặt máu ứ đọng bên trên, biệt lấy lông mày cười hạ. Kỳ thật lần này thật không trách bạo hào... Nhưng chân tướng của sự thật hắn nhưng cũng nói không nên lời.  
Ngẫm lại mình đại khái là đầu hỏng đi, không chỉ có gan lớn đến sờ bạo hào eo còn phải tiến thêm thước bóp cái mông...... Bị tạc một trận không nói trước, ngồi qua đứng sau hai người chạy trước đi trường học thời điểm lại không cẩn thận bị tản ra dây giày trượt chân... Hảo chết không chết ngã tại bạo hào trên thân.  
... Đây coi như là quấy rối tình dục sao? Nghĩ tới đây lục cốc lại đỏ mặt, vừa lúc cùng quay người bạo hào đối mặt mắt.  
【 A!? Loại này rác rưởi cặn bã chết đi coi như xong 】  
Bạo hào tức giận rống lên một câu, quay người đem sách bài tập đập vào lục cốc trên bàn [, phanh ——] Một tiếng vang thật lớn lập tức để đám người an tĩnh không ít.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Rác rưởi cặn bã có chút...】  
Hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, nhìn qua cặp kia lệ đỏ đồng tử, thở dài âm thanh.

4.  
【 Đinh linh linh ——】  
Lục cốc nhìn qua ngoài cửa, nắm trong tay lấy bút tại vở bên trên tùy ý hoạt động lên, rất khó được tại nghỉ giữa khóa thời gian phát ngốc.  
[ Đây là tiết thứ ba... Nhỏ thắng được tiết khóa từ nhà vệ sinh trở về về sau sắc mặt liền không tốt lắm ]  
[... Là cá tính ác thay đổi sao... Vẫn là...]  
Hắn nghĩ quá chuyên chú, đến mức mặt trời rực sáng đi đến phía sau hắn cũng không có chú ý.  
【 A — Nhỏ lâu! Vì cái gì vở bên trên tất cả đều là bạo hào danh tự? Xảy ra chuyện gì sao 】  
【 Ài?】  
Nữ hài tử tinh tế ngón tay ở trước mắt lung lay, lúc này mới ý thức được trong lúc bất tri bất giác, hắn tại vở bên trên viết lung tung rất nhiều [ Nhỏ thắng ] Chữ.  
【 Ài ài ài ài ài!!!!—— Không không không!】  
【 Chẳng có chuyện gì!】  
Hắn đỏ mặt, đem vở một thanh đặt ở khuỷu tay hạ, gãi gãi đầu cười ha hả. Ngay tại hắn ngẩng đầu trong nháy mắt, đầu kia đâm đâm tóc vàng xông vào trong mắt. Nhỏ thắng rốt cục trở về —— Bạo hào sắc mặt so với bên trên tiết khóa càng kém, tính khí nóng nảy tựa hồ cũng chiếu rọi tại địa phương khác, tựa hồ đầu kia tóc vàng cũng nổ một vòng.  
Ánh mắt giao hội một khắc này, bạo hào biệt nhíu mày, đi thẳng tới trước bàn của hắn, không hề nói gì chỉ là căm giận trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái dắt lấy cánh tay của hắn liền hướng lốp.  
【 Ài! Chờ... Vân vân nhỏ thắng... Đây là đi cái nào?】  
【 Ngậm miệng!】  
Bạo hào cũng không có quay đầu, trầm thấp rống lên câu mang theo hắn hướng lầu dạy học bên ngoài đi. Lục cốc theo ở phía sau chỉ cảm thấy ủy khuất, không rên một tiếng yên lặng đi tới. Không có mấy phút, bọn hắn tại B Mái nhà lâu ngừng lại, bởi vì tầng này đại khái đều là trường học chất đống tạp vật địa phương cho nên bình thường không có người nào trải qua.  
Bạo hào dắt lấy cánh tay của hắn đem hắn ném vào nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế, 哐 Một tiếng đưa tại trên bồn cầu.  
【 Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Bạo hào mặt đen lên đứng tại trước mặt, nắm đấm nắm chặt lại buông ra, cắn răng nghiến lợi bộ dáng để lục cốc theo bản năng kẹp lên cánh tay đón đỡ. Không có phán đoán bên trong đau đớn, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại mơ hồ nghe thấy được vải vóc ma sát thanh âm.  
【...】  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Đây là 】  
Hắn mở mắt ra, trông thấy bạo hào trên mặt ửng đỏ một mảnh. Hắn trầm mặc, giống như là hao hết tất cả lòng xấu hổ xử ở nơi đó khống chế không nổi phát run. Quần thể thao bị bạo hào nắm phát nhăn, chính đối trước mắt hắn chính là sáng nay hắn mới thưởng thức qua thịt mềm.  
【... Ngô 】  
Lục cốc tay không chào hỏi liền cầm đi lên, lành lạnh, theo thói quen dùng kết đầy kén lòng bàn tay ma sát đảo quanh, kích hắn một trận run rẩy.  
【... Ngớ ngẩn... Không phải cái này...... Nhìn kỹ 】  
Bạo hào thanh âm run lợi hại, mềm hoá giống một bãi nước chè. Một cỗ dòng điện thẳng vọt trán, để lục cốc cảm thấy khô nóng khó nhịn. Hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, vô ý thức giật ra quấn tại trên cổ cà vạt.  
Ánh mắt của hắn dọc theo bạo hào tinh tế áo lót tuyến hướng phía dưới, mơn trớn bạo hào thưa thớt kim sắc lông mu, vịn cán, cuối cùng đứng tại nộn hồng đỉnh. Nơi đó còn bị vỏ ngoài bao vây lấy, chỉ lộ ra một đinh nửa tinh thịt mềm... Là nơi này đi... Hắn nghĩ như vậy dùng lòng bàn tay xoa mở bao bì, đi đụng vào mẫn cảm nội bộ —— Màu hồng miệng nhỏ mấp máy, không có rò rỉ ra cái gì.  
【 Nhỏ thắng?... Sao rồi 】  
Hắn không hiểu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía bạo hào, lại tại vừa ý một khắc này bị hung hăng nhấn trở về.  
[! Nhỏ thắng mặt thật là đỏ a!]  
THE● Xử nam ● Lục cốc ra lâu trái tim nhỏ nhảy vang ầm ầm, tinh lực dồi dào phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn rời khỏi lồng ngực chạy về phía hắn Huyễn Tưởng Hương.  
【......】  
【............ Tiến vào 】  
Nửa ngày, bạo hào khàn khàn tiếng nói từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến, hai tay gắt gao đè ép đầu của hắn, không cho hắn ngẩng đầu.  
【...? Ài? Ngoáy tai?... Tiến vào sao?】  
Lục cốc kinh ngạc mở to mắt, hắn nghĩ ngẩng đầu xác nhận, lại bị bách áp chế không cách nào đứng dậy. Đại não phi tốc chuyển động, quá nhiều nhiệt khí góp nhặt tại thể nội để hắn cảm thấy một trận mê muội, đầu lưỡi cũng thắt nút không bị khống chế nói ra lời trong lòng.  
【 Làm sao lại?】  
【... Cho nên nhỏ thắng hiện tại là... Không tiểu được sao 】  
Quá phận lời trực bạch để bạo hào càng thêm quẫn bách, hắn cưỡng chế lấy phẫn nộ cùng xấu hổ dùng nắm đấm nện một cái đầu kia tảo xanh.  
【... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Biết còn hỏi 】  
【... Nhanh lên cho ta nghĩ biện pháp...... Ngô!】  
Nhưng ở hắn nói xong trước đó, lục cốc ngón tay liền quấn đi lên. Cực nóng đầu ngón tay khuấy động lấy đỉnh miệng nhỏ, ngón trỏ ngón cái vòng thành một vòng hướng phía dưới vuốt, ý đồ đem bên trong ngoáy tai gạt ra.  
[ Xoa... Phế lâu tay......!]  
Đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích kém chút để hắn mất mặt kêu lên, thế là đành phải buông ra một cái tay che miệng, một cái tay khác cắm vào lục cốc tóc bên trong, bất lực nắm kéo.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Tốt như vậy giống ra không được a 】  
【 Ta có thể?】  
Thử mấy lần sau, phát giác vô dụng lục cốc ngẩng đầu, biệt lấy lông mày, một nửa lo lắng một nửa hưng phấn thử thăm dò. Mặt của hắn cũng đồng dạng đỏ phát nhiệt, cặp kia xanh biếc chấm nhỏ bên trong lóe ánh sáng, sáng lấp lánh va vào bạo hào trong mắt, không cần nghĩ cũng biết hắn chỉ nhất định không phải chuyện gì tốt.  
【... Dông dài... Phải làm cũng nhanh chút 】  
Đạt được ngầm đồng ý lục cốc lập tức hành động, hắn bút họa xuống, cuốn lên bạo hào áo sơmi vạt áo hướng lên vẩy, lộ ra hai mảnh trắng nõn sữa thịt. Da thịt bại lộ tại hơi lạnh trong không khí lên điểm điểm u cục, bị kích thích núm vú cũng rung động rung động ung dung có trở thành cứng ngắc tình thế.  
【 Nhỏ thắng, có thể cắn sao... Hơi có chút vướng bận 】  
Cặp kia con mắt màu xanh lục nắm chặt hắn, rõ ràng là thỉnh cầu lại nói giống như là mệnh lệnh. Bộ dáng như hiện tại, nói ra cũng không ai sẽ tin —— Lục cốc ra lâu thực chất bên trong vẫn là đen.  
【 Nghĩ hay lắm... Tử trạch nam 】  
Bạo hào bị nhìn không được tự nhiên làm thế nào cũng không thể làm ra động tác như vậy, hắn trầm thấp mắng câu, buông xuống che miệng lại cái tay kia, tùy tiện kéo lên áo sơmi một góc, mặt lại xấu hổ càng đỏ.  
【 A... Cũng là a... Dù sao cũng là nhỏ thắng 】  
Lục cốc dã không xấu hổ, cười hạ cũng liền tiếp tục lên động tác của hắn.  
【 Kia nhỏ thắng... Ta tại hút thời điểm ngươi cũng hơi dùng thêm chút sức 】  
【 Cái gì?】  
[???? Hút???]  
Không đợi bạo hào thiên tài đại não vận hành, từ chít chít đỉnh truyền đến nóng ướt che kín đi lên. Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nheo lại mắt, nắm lấy lục cốc tóc ngón tay có chút dùng sức. Xuyên thấu qua màu mực tóc trán, hắn tựa hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy lục cốc con mắt, sáng lấp lánh trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Đầu kia mềm lưỡi duỗi ra một nửa, dọc theo hắn quan câu, vẽ vài vòng.  
【 Chờ... Ngươi... Vì cái gì...】  
Hắn cũng không biết mình mồm miệng không rõ nói cái gì, chưa nhân sự địa phương bị thanh mai trúc mã nắm ở trong tay dùng đầu lưỡi trêu chọc cảm giác quái gấp, vừa nóng vừa nhột, phảng phất tất cả huyết khí tất cả đều tập trung đến kia một điểm, để hắn không cách nào suy nghĩ.  
【... Không cái ( Cái này ) Dạng... Ra không được a 】  
Lục cốc liếm láp hắn âm hành nói chuyện có chút đầu lưỡi lớn, không có chút nào cảm thấy mình chuyện đang làm có gì không ổn.  
【... Không muốn... Ngừng... Thật bẩn 】  
Bạo hào còn nghĩ nói chút gì, nhưng đầu óc một đoàn bột nhão, nguyên bản hung ác ngữ khí cũng biến thành mềm nhũn xách không lên lực.  
【 Không có việc gì nhỏ thắng... Giao cho ta đi 】  
Hắn một tay cầm bạo hào âm hành một tay cầm bẹn đùi, tại phát giác đối phương muốn chạy trốn sau, đưa tay đi nắm bạo hào eo. Nhỏ hẹp trơn mềm, cùng nhận biết bên trong nam tính thân thể hoàn toàn khác biệt, thế là hắn lại nhéo hai cái mới chụp lấy bạo hào eo ổ đem hắn kéo lại.  
[... Nhỏ thắng thật xinh đẹp ]  
Tại làm lấy chút việc sự tình lúc hắn còn không quên ở trong lòng khích lệ hai câu.  
[ Làn da thật trơn, thẹn thùng về sau làn da sẽ đỏ lên nhìn càng trắng hơn... Quả thực cùng nữ hài tử đồng dạng ]  
Đầu lưỡi liếm qua bạo hào quy đầu, nước bọt đem kia nguyên một khu vực bôi mấy lần, vị giác có chút cảm thấy chát, mặn mặn đau khổ cũng không biết là vị gì. Nhưng tựa hồ, hắn tịnh không để ý miệng bên trong mùi lạ, cũng không bài xích loại này giao hợp hành vi. Hắn liếm láp bạo hào âm hành, một dòng nước nóng tại bụng dưới vỡ bờ lấy, không có đụng vào qua địa phương cũng có chút ngẩng đầu xu thế.  
[... Quả thực tựa như si hán đồng dạng ]  
Hắn oán thầm.  
【... Ngô... Đừng lại liếm lấy...】  
Nhưng là có phản ứng cũng không chỉ hắn một người, hắn không có liếm mấy lần, tiểu bạo hào ngay tại trong tay hắn từ từ cứng rắn, trong suốt tuyến dịch bị ngăn ở niệu đạo bên trong, chỉ có thể xuyên thấu qua khe hở chảy ra một hai, nhìn đáng thương cực kỳ. Quỷ thần xui khiến, hắn đem đỏ lên đỉnh chóp ngậm vào, cuốn lên đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng hút hạ.  
【..... A...... Không...】  
Mèo con đồng dạng rên rỉ từ bạo hào gấp che lấy khe hở bên trong chui ra, nghe rất là hưởng thụ, thế là lục cốc dã càng thêm chăm chỉ khai khẩn.  
【 Nhanh... Ngừng!—— A 】  
Hắn quai hàm mãnh khẽ hấp, bạo hào liền thét chói tai vang lên nắm chắc tóc của hắn, từ đầu da truyền đến đâm nhói phản gọi hắn càng thêm hưng phấn, trống đi bàn tay vuốt vuốt phía dưới rủ xuống trứng, kích thích căn này đáng thương vật nhỏ bài tiết ra càng nhiều nước. Môi của hắn bị mài sưng đỏ, trong miệng càng phát ra nồng đậm giống đực mùi để hắn khống chế không nổi phản ọe.  
Nói thật, trên sinh lý bài xích để hắn cảm thấy buồn nôn, nhưng ở nhìn thấy bạo hào đỏ bừng gương mặt, run rẩy lung lay sắp đổ nước mắt lúc, hết thảy đều tan thành mây khói. Vô thượng khoái cảm đánh trúng sọ não của hắn, kích thích bài tiết ra càng nhiều hormone. Hắn cảm thụ được bạo hào mỗi một cái rung động, âm cuối bên trong chập trùng biến điệu, lâm vào vòng lẩn quẩn.  
Dần dần, tại ai cũng không có phát giác được tình huống dưới, bọn hắn tới đây mục đích dần dần vặn vẹo sụp đổ, thoát ly thuần túy đồng bạn hỗ trợ, dính vào tính dâm mỹ.  
【... Ngô... Đủ... Đủ...】  
【...... Phế lâu 】  
Hắn bóp lấy bạo hào eo, nửa khép suy nghĩ mút vào bạo hào âm hành, trong đũng quần căng phồng chen làm một đoàn. Thẳng đến bạo hào khóc hô lên tên của hắn, hắn mới mãnh thanh tỉnh lại.  
【... Ngô...... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Hắn mở mắt ra, trông thấy bạo hào trên lưng đỏ lên một mảnh, mà trong miệng hắn vật nhỏ càng là đáng thương. Phồng lớn lên một vòng lớn, hiện ra chín mọng màu đỏ, nhưng lại bị ngăn chặn đỉnh chóp bị ép tại Thiên Đường cùng trong địa ngục vừa đi vừa về thoải mái.  
Bạo hào con mắt sương mù mông lung, xây bên trên một tầng lại một tầng hơi nước, tính sơ thể nghiệm để hắn cảm thấy hoang mang, khống chế không nổi bài tiết nước bọt khét mình một mặt, chật vật cực kỳ.  
[ Là ngươi làm ]  
Có cái thanh âm tại trong đầu của hắn kêu to lấy, mọc ra ác ma cái đuôi cùng sừng thú.  
[ Ngươi đem nhỏ thắng làm khóc ]  
Nó thét lên cười, để lục cốc ra lâu không biết làm sao.  
【... Nhỏ thắng... Thật xin lỗi... Đừng khóc 】  
Đang thưởng thức lấy dị dạng thoả mãn đồng thời, khúm núm hắn bưng lấy bạo hào gương mặt lau đi kia tràn ra nước mắt —— Đối với nhỏ thắng tới nói, đây chính là cùng tự tôn trọng yếu giống vậy đồ vật.  
【 Ta... Ta hiện tại liền giúp ngươi lấy ra 】  
Hắn đỏ mặt lần nữa cúi đầu ngậm lấy bạo hào âm hành, không ngạc nhiên chút nào đổi lấy bạo hào trầm thấp hút không khí âm thanh cùng càng thêm kịch liệt run rẩy.  
Lần này, hắn không có lại dùng khẩu giao phương thức tra tấn bạo hào, vòng bạo hào âm hành dùng ngón tay hướng phía dưới vuốt đi, đồng thời quai hàm nắm chặt chỉ mút vào sưng đỏ đỉnh chóp. Càng nhiều tuyến dịch tràn ra ngoài, vị mặn bên trong xen lẫn đắng chát, có lẽ trong đó còn có nước tiểu cũng khó nói.  
【... Ngô...... Đau nhức 】  
Ngón tay bóp lấy cán tìm kiếm lấy nội bộ vật cứng, không biết nặng nhẹ động tác khó tránh khỏi sẽ làm đau bạo hào. Nhưng hắn giờ phút này hoàn toàn không cách nào bận tâm cái này, lòng tràn đầy chỉ muốn nhanh lên giúp bạo hào lấy ra cây kia ngoáy tai.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Nhịn một chút 】  
【 Hơi dùng thêm chút sức... Dạng này mới có thể đi ra ngoài...】  
Cứ việc đối hiện tại bạo hào tới nói căn bản không có khả năng hoàn thành, nhưng hắn vẫn là như vậy nói. Bạo hào thân eo căng thẳng, bụng dưới co rút không thôi, dù chỉ là động tác tinh tế đều có thể để hắn thét lên lên tiếng. Nhưng bất đắc dĩ, hắn đành phải nhẫn nại lấy đau đớn cùng ngứa ngáy, như đem nước tiểu lúc âm thầm dùng lực.  
Mỗi một phút mỗi một giây cũng giống như ác mộng bị vô hạn kéo dài, hắn xuyên áo sơ mi trắng sớm đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, căng thẳng dính trên người.  
Trước mắt của hắn một trận đen trắng, trong lỗ tai ông ông tác hưởng.  
【...... Ra 】  
Lục cốc ngẩng đầu đối với hắn như vậy nói, trên đầu lưỡi còn liên tiếp một đầu tơ bạc, một nửa khác đính vào quy đầu của hắn bên trên. Tại ngón tay hắn chỉ địa phương thoát ra ngoáy tai đỉnh chóp, bị dịch thể thấm ướt hơn phân nửa không có vào niệu đạo bên trong.  
Đưa tay muốn nhổ thời điểm hắn dừng lại, không có trực tiếp đem ngoáy tai lấy ra, mà là sửa sang quần áo đứng lên, giống ban ngày đồng dạng từ phía sau lưng vòng quanh hắn, xốc lên lập tức thùng đóng.  
【 Kia... Nhỏ thắng... Ta rút 】  
Hắn đem mềm thành một đoàn bạo hào ôm vào trong ngực, cấn lấy bạo hào bả vai đi xem kia sưng đỏ hạ thể. Theo bạo hào không chỉ run rẩy, hoàn toàn bôi trơn thấu triệt ngoáy tai rất thông thuận từ niệu đạo khẩu rút ra.  
【!!!!... A......!!!... Phế lâu!】  
Tại triều nóng dính chặt hô hấp bên trong, bạo hào hô hào tên của hắn cao trào, cây kia vật nhỏ bị hắn nắm ở trong tay, chính đối bồn cầu bắn ra sơ tinh. Ngắn ngủi xuất tinh sau, ngăn ở bên trong nước tiểu bắt đầu phát tiết, không phải một mạch toàn chảy ra, mà là giống hư mất một phần nhỏ một phần nhỏ tuôn ra.  
Bạo hào tí tách tí tách nước tiểu lấy, từ từ nhắm hai mắt cắn chặt môi, nước mắt tùy ý.  
【...... Tốt nhỏ thắng... Chúng ta trở về đi 】  
Hắn nghe thấy lục cốc che ở bên tai của hắn thấp giọng nói, dùng thô ráp khăn tay lau hắn ướt sũng quy đầu, giúp hắn đem cởi đến lòng bàn chân quần thể thao đề trở về. Ở sau lưng của hắn, một cây nóng hổi đồ vật chống đỡ lấy hắn, giống như là muốn cách khe đít cọ tiến trong thân thể của hắn.

4.  
Hắn từ đầu đến cuối quên không được bạo hào ngày đó nhìn hắn ánh mắt, pha tạp lấy sợ hãi đen cùng sắc dục hồng đỏ. Tại sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, bạo hào đẩy ra hắn hướng ra ngoài chạy tới, nhưng luống cuống tay chân phía dưới lại ngay cả đơn giản nhất khóa cửa đều mở không ra.  
Hắn vươn tay, muốn giúp bạo hào mở cửa, ngón tay xẹt qua bạo hào bên cạnh thân lúc, hắn nghe được bạo hào mang theo giọng mũi ẩn nhẫn gầm nhẹ.  
【... Lăn đi! Không được đụng ta!】  
Bạo hào trốn rời đi nơi đó, lưu lại ngốc đứng đấy lục cốc, cánh tay của hắn còn duy trì lấy duỗi ra tư thế, hạ thể cứng rắn thấy thế nào cũng không giống là có thể lập tức trở về lên lớp dáng vẻ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng...】  
Lục cốc ngồi liệt tại nắp bồn cầu bên trên, nhìn xem mình quẫn bách hạ thể, do dự một lát vẫn là kéo ra khóa kéo. Hắn nhớ lại mới xúc cảm, miêu tả lấy bạo hào mỗi một tấc da thịt, ở trường học một góc nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế từ khinh nhờn.  
Từ ngày đó sau, hắn cùng bạo hào vốn cũng không thiện quan hệ càng là hạ xuống điểm đóng băng.  
... Thẳng đến một tuần sau một cái nào đó ban đêm, gian phòng của hắn cửa bị gõ.

5.  
【... Nhỏ thắng!?】  
Cái giờ này đã vượt qua bạo hào giấc ngủ thời gian, thế là đương bạo hào xuất hiện ở ngoài cửa lúc, lục cốc nháy nháy mắt không có kịp phản ứng.  
【 Ài!?!】  
Không để ý một mặt mộng bức lục cốc, bạo hào chống đỡ lên hơi mở cửa khe hở cả người va vào trong ngực của hắn, thuận thế hai người trên sàn nhà lăn thành một đoàn.  
【 Đau nhức đau nhức đau nhức —— Nhỏ thắng... Nhanh lên một chút rồi!】  
Bạo hào thân thể rất nóng, chăm chú đặt ở trên người hắn, như có như không vị ngọt lượn lờ tại chóp mũi. Đối với ròng rã một tuần dựa vào phát tiểu ý dâm tự an ủi hắn tới nói, quả thực chính là bạo kích, hắn chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc phát sốt, một dòng nước ấm bay thẳng dưới bụng.  
[ Không được! Nhỏ thắng ở làm cái gì a!! Còn như vậy!——]  
Lục cốc tiểu nhân ở trong lòng lớn tiếng thét lên, cánh tay lung tung thôi táng, ý đồ đem bạo hào từ trên người chính mình lột xuống.  
【... Ngô a!】  
Hỗn loạn tưng bừng bên trong, tay của hắn tiến vào bạo hào nông rộng trong áo trên. Mà bạo hào mang theo nửa phần khàn khàn rên rỉ răng rắc một tiếng đốt đứt hắn cầu chì.  
【 Nhỏ thắng! Đến cùng muốn làm cái gì a!】  
Hắn gầm nhẹ, biểu lộ có chút tức giận, dùng tới OFA Lực lượng chụp lấy cánh tay của đối phương đem bạo hào đặt ở dưới thân.  
Hắn nghe thấy mình điên cuồng gia tốc tiếng tim đập đông đông đông rất là phiền lòng, mà bị áp đảo trên mặt đất bạo hào cũng thái độ khác thường không có phát tác, chỉ là đang bị nắm đau nhức lúc khẽ hừ nhẹ hạ. Bạo hào nghiêng đầu, bởi vì ánh đèn quá mờ nguyên nhân dẫn đến hắn hiện tại mới phát giác đối phương đỏ mặt rất không bình thường.  
【...... Phế lâu 】  
Tại một nửa trong bóng tối, hắn nghe thấy bạo hào trầm thấp hô hào tên của hắn, có chút co lại đầu gối trùng hợp đè vào dưới háng của hắn chậm rãi ma sát, mang theo rõ ràng ám chỉ.  
[ Nhỏ thắng nhất định lại bên trong kỳ quái cá tính ]  
Hắn nghĩ như vậy, tay lại dừng không được thò vào đối phương nửa vén lên trong áo trên, dọc theo tinh tế eo tuyến một mực sờ đến rèn luyện có thừa đầy đặn ngực thịt. Cúi người cắn bạo hào vành tai, dùng răng cọ xát, đem đầy vung nhiệt khí phun tiến ốc nhĩ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Có phải là lại bị làm cái gì 】  
Bên tai thấp nói toái ngữ để bạo hào không tự giác run rẩy, theo thói quen hướng về sau tránh đi. Lục cốc nắm chặt tay hắn lực đạo quấn phát đau nhức, một cái tay khác dọc theo phó sữa phác hoạ lấy hắn cơ bắp hình dạng, ngứa ma ma.  
【... Ngô...... Không... Không phải 】  
Hắn hé miệng, phun ra đầu lưỡi, run rẩy muốn vì dưới mắt không thể nói lý hành vi làm ra giải thích.  
... Rất khó mở miệng, hắn vốn cho rằng loại này rác rưởi cá tính qua 24 Giờ liền sẽ tự động giải trừ. Khi hắn cắm ngoáy tai đè nén lửa giận trong lòng qua hết cả ngày sau, ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại lúc mới phát giác sự tình không thích hợp. Cái kia đáng chết cá tính không chỉ chỉ là bài tiết không kiềm chế đơn giản như vậy, khi hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhổ ngoáy tai muốn thuận tiện lúc, hắn cầm hạ thể của mình, mặc cho mắc tiểu như thế nào mãnh liệt đều chen không ra bất kỳ đồ vật.  
... Vẻn vẹn dạng này coi như xong... Thân thể dị biến tăng thêm, đầu tiên là phía trước lại là đằng sau... Cho tới bây giờ, hắn rốt cục gánh không được sau huyệt ngứa cùng trong bụng va chạm nhiệt lưu, ngơ ngơ ngác ngác bò lên trên người khác giường.  
Lục cốc hơi lạnh tay trèo lên cổ của hắn, ngang ngược tách ra qua gương mặt của hắn.  
【... Nhỏ thắng.... Bây giờ còn có thể trở về 】  
Lục cốc tận lực hạ thấp âm lượng, dùng ôn nhu khàn khàn tiếng nói bao khỏa sắp xông phá lồng giam dục hỏa. Cặp kia con mắt màu xanh lục đem hắn chăm chú vào trên sàn nhà, như dao giải phẫu cắt hắn mỗi một tấc làn da, giống khát máu như dã thú không kịp chờ đợi muốn đem hắn xé thành mảnh nhỏ.  
【... Mẹ... Nói nhảm nhiều như vậy 】  
Trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ, bạo hào dùng hết toàn lực mới đưa sắp tan rã suy nghĩ bắt về. Trong mắt của hắn một nửa là nước mắt một nửa là thống khổ vui thích, vươn tay băng đeo tay bên trên thiếu niên khoan hậu bả vai.  
【... Không có loại đồ vật 】  
Hắn thấp giọng mắng, xinh đẹp mắt đỏ như ngọn lửa lấp lóe, bị thương lục sắc dã thú nuốt vào trong bụng.  
【 Nhỏ thắng 】  
【 Ngươi tự tìm 】  
Lục cốc hít một hơi thật sâu, trong nháy mắt trầm xuống ngữ khí cùng ánh mắt để bạo hào bản năng cuộn lên thân thể, nhưng lại lập tức bị lấy không dung kháng cự lực đạo mở ra tứ chi. Lục cốc đem hắn trở mình, bàn tay chụp lấy đầu gối của hắn ổ khiến cho hắn bày ra hai chân mở rộng, phần eo hạ thấp tư thế. Hắn mân mê cái mông trong không khí lắc một cái lắc một cái, rất giống đầu thiếu thao chó cái.  
【...... A... Đừng cách quần...】  
Đối phương đầu gối đối cứng tiến giữa chân của hắn, trống đi hai tay hướng lên xoa bóp lấy khe mông. Lục cốc mặt chen vào hắn trong khe đít, cách một tầng vải vóc dùng cái mũi ngửi lấy mùi của hắn. Thẳng đến bạo hào thực sự chịu không nổi giống như năn nỉ, hắn mới rốt cục cởi xuống đầu kia vướng bận quần.  
【 Nhỏ thắng háo sắc a... Rõ ràng còn cái gì đều không có làm 】  
【 Phía trước đã cứng rắn thành dạng này 】  
Thoát ly trói buộc một khắc này, bạo hào âm hành thình thịch nhảy lên bắn ra đồ lót, cao cao đứng thẳng trong không khí, búng ra hai lần áp sát vào dưới bụng bên trên.  
【 Ngươi... Mẹ hắn... Không phải cũng là 】  
Hắn không phục từ miệng bên trong mài ra một đoạn chửi mắng, cố ý vặn vẹo cái mông đi cọ lục cốc gắng gượng chống đỡ tại hắn đuôi xương cụt cực nóng. Lục cốc thở hốc vì kinh ngạc, đè ép cuống họng trầm thấp thở hổn hển hạ, không chịu được nheo lại mắt.  
【... Nhanh lên 】  
Hắn thúc giục, thế là lục cốc tay họa qua bắp đùi của hắn vò bên trên hắn đuôi xương cụt, dùng vết thương khe rãnh bàn tay đẩy ra hai mảnh nở nang trắng nõn khe mông, lộ ra ở giữa màu hồng thít chặt lấy miệng nhỏ.  
Lục cốc dùng lòng bàn tay chống đỡ lấy nhẹ nhàng ấn mấy lần sau mới thăm dò đem ngón cái chui vào. Không giống với trong tưởng tượng khô khốc, không nên dùng tại tình ái tràng đạo lại có thể như thế nóng ướt, chất lỏng sền sệt bọc lấy ngón tay của hắn, để hắn không cách nào phân rõ đây rốt cuộc là bôi trơn dịch vẫn là dịch ruột non.  
【... Bên trong thật trơn... Nhỏ thắng là mình chơi qua sao 】  
Lục cốc hưng phấn mở to mắt, trong giọng nói mang theo nhảy cẫng hiếu kì nghe phi thường muốn ăn đòn.  
【... Thao... Con mẹ nó ngươi ngậm miệng 】  
Hắn muốn quay đầu cho cái này phiền lòng tảo xanh đầu một cái bạo phá, thay vào đó quỳ nằm sấp tư thế áp chế hành động, lục cốc ngón tay còn cắm ở hắn trong lỗ đít, nhất thời để hắn không cách nào động đậy.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Có thể cảm giác được sao 】  
【 Ngón tay của ta bây giờ tại cái mông của ngươi bên trong 】  
Hết lần này tới lần khác lục cốc còn muốn tìm đường chết cùng hắn tường thuật trực tiếp.  
【 Thật là lợi hại... Rõ ràng không phải nên làm loại chuyện như vậy địa phương 】  
【 Đằng sau lại như thế sắc tình cắn ta không thả lắc một cái lắc một cái 】  
Ngón cái không đủ dài, nhưng so đừng ngón tay muốn thô bên trên một chút, thế là có lúc trước qua loa sau khi thích ứng, hắn đem ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa khép chặt cọ lấy bị cạy mở miệng nhỏ không thế nào khó khăn liền xuyên thẳng đến cùng.  
【... Ha ha! Thao ——】  
Bạo hào đỏ mặt mắng câu, toàn thân phát run, mãnh kéo căng hướng lên rất động một cái. Trong mông đít đột nhiên thêm ra đồ vật cọ xát lấy vách trong, ngón tay có chút tách ra, uốn lượn đốt ngón tay bốn lần nén lấy. Mặc dù xác thực hóa giải chút ngứa ngáy, nhưng nội tạng bị trực tiếp mở ra vuốt ve cảm giác vẫn là để hắn lên một thân u cục, kẹp chặt cái mông làm sao đều không thể buông lỏng.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Buông lỏng một chút 】  
【 Ngươi cắn quá gấp 】  
Hắn nghe thấy lục cốc nói như vậy lấy, ngón tay lại ngang ngược mở ra, hướng chỗ càng sâu chui vào. Từ hôm qua bắt đầu, hắn trong mông đít không hiểu ngứa, dày đặc giống như có một vạn con con kiến ở bên trong ghé qua, thực sự không thể chịu đựng được, đành phải trốn tránh mọi người vụng trộm đi cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong mua bôi trơn dịch cho mình làm khuếch trương.  
Lần thứ nhất bị ngón tay cắm vào thời điểm, hắn buồn nôn sắc mặt phát xanh, cơ hồ một giây sau vị toan liền sẽ cuồn cuộn mà ra. Nhưng liên tiếp hai đêm thích ứng cùng khuếch trương, đương đè vào một điểm nào đó lúc, hắn một tay lột lấy âm hành, tại khoái cảm dòng điện bên trong nghẹn ngào cao trào.  
【 Ngô!!——】  
Kia là thân thể nam nhân bên trong bí mật, tuyến tiền liệt, cũng là hiện tại lục cốc lòng bàn tay nhấn lấy mài không thả điểm này.  
【 Nhỏ thắng tuyến tiền liệt tốt cạn a... Dùng ngón tay liền có thể sờ đến 】  
Lục cốc cả người cúi tại trên lưng của hắn, duỗi ra mềm lưỡi một chút một chút liếm láp vành tai của hắn, cắn lên tai của hắn xương. Cũng không để ý đã tại bạo tạc biên giới bạo hào, rút tay ra chỉ lại thêm tiến một căn khác.  
【 A... Đừng lại tiến đến 】  
Tại tự mình làm khuếch trương thời điểm, hắn nhiều nhất chỉ tiến hành đến hai ngón tay độ rộng. Thế là tại đương lục cốc khép lại ba ngón không cho cự tuyệt mở ra thân thể của hắn lúc, bạo hào chống lên nửa người, ướt sũng lông mi chớp suy nghĩ muốn ngăn cản.  
【 Nhỏ thắng còn không có thỏa mãn đi... Rõ ràng rất dễ chịu 】  
Ngón tay cùng bôi trơn dịch ma sát phát ra cô thu cô thu sắc tình tiếng nước, lục cốc ý đồ xấu bấm ngón tay, dán tuyến tiền liệt đâm vào thiếu niên mềm mại lửa nóng nội bộ. Hắn cọ xát lấy triều nóng ruột thịt, tu bổ vuông vức móng tay tại kia mẫn cảm nhất địa phương đào khoét mấy lần, bạo hào cương trực lên thân eo liền run lấy hóa thành một đám nước.  
【 Nhìn a... Nơi này 】  
【 Chỉ dùng ngón tay đụng phải nhỏ thắng liền đã biến thành dạng này 】  
【... Nếu như chống ra ma sát lại biến thành cái dạng gì đâu 】  
Lục cốc mặt ẩn tại tóc trán hình chiếu hạ, lóe màu sáng chỉ riêng, hắn tựa ở bạo hào trên lưng, dùng chóp mũi cọ lấy cổ của hắn, hô hấp thô trọng, buông ra tay chậm rãi sờ lên lưng quần.  
【...... Dùng ta căn này 】  
Hắn ngậm lấy bạo hào phần gáy, lửa nóng đôi môi mút vào hôn, răng vỡ nát mài ra một vòng ấn ký khảm ở nơi đó, phảng phất là in lên chuyên thuộc về mình tiêu ký. Nghĩ tới đây, hắn hưng phấn hơn, phóng thích mà ra hạ thể bộp một tiếng đập vào bạo hào ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên khe mông bên trên, kích dưới thân người lại là một cái mãnh rung động.  
【... A... Đừng... Đừng lưu lại vết tích a... Ngớ ngẩn 】  
Bạo hào bị lục cốc cái này lại cắn lại liếm tư thế khiến cho hoảng hốt, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác muốn né ra, làm sao hiện tại lục cốc cùng phát tình kỳ chó hoang không có gì khác nhau, ngược lại là làm tầm trọng thêm đè lên, khiến cho hắn càng tăng áp lực hơn thấp vòng eo. Nâng lên khe mông vừa vặn kẹp lấy lục cốc cây kia nóng hổi đồ vật, hắn nghe được lục cốc ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hấp khí thanh, bối đức cùng trơ trẽn đem hắn đốt đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta có thể vào không 】  
Lục cốc ngón tay còn cắm ở cái mông của hắn bên trong, vò mở triền miên lửa nóng mị thịt, hướng ra phía ngoài rút ra nhưng lại ngón tay giữa nhọn lưu tại lỗ đít, tách ra ngón tay chống ra một cái khe hở. Tiếp lấy, đem hắn cây kia đỉnh đi lên.  
【... Đợi chút nữa... A... Còn không có 】  
【 Sẽ vỡ ra...】  
Hắn giãy dụa thân thể, hai tay chụp lấy dưới mặt đất ý thức muốn hướng phía trước trốn. Sắp bị nam nhân xâm phạm sợ hãi cùng trong cơ thể truyền đến ẩn ẩn khao khát để hắn cảm thấy bối rối, thân thể của hắn bị buộc lấy kéo căng thành một đường vòng cung, mất mặt gạt ra mấy giọt nước mắt.  
【 Không có việc gì sẽ không vỡ ra 】  
Lục cốc cúi đầu hôn một chút bạo hào mồ hôi ẩm ướt gương mặt, tách ra qua cái cằm của hắn đi liếm cặp kia run rẩy đôi môi. Hắn nói ôn nhu, hạ thể nhưng không để cự không thuận nhục thể tinh tế đường vân một chút xíu đính vào. Bị xé ra ruột thịt tinh tế bao vây lấy hắn âm hành, tình ái sơ thể nghiệm để lục cốc biệt lấy lông mày nhẹ giọng hừ hừ, cầm bạo hào phần gáy bàn tay cũng bởi vì cái này bay thẳng trán khoái cảm có chút phát run, thậm chí để lộ ra điểm lẻ tẻ cá tính.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Bên trong thật thoải mái 】  
Hắn chống lên thân thể, nắm lấy bạo hào mềm hoá thân eo hướng phía dưới đè ép. Nhục côn phá vỡ tràng đạo phát ra phốc phốc phốc phốc bọt khí âm thanh, bạo hào bên trong lại triều vừa nóng, không bị khai phát qua xử nữ tinh xảo muốn chết, hút hắn không cách nào tự kiềm chế đỉnh eo.  
【 Ô... Đừng lại tiến vào... Quá lớn... Lăn a 】  
Bạo hào mềm oặt núp ở trên sàn nhà, bị trên thân người nắm lấy đùi mang lấy eo, cả người đắp lên bạn thời thơ ấu khoan hậu dưới bờ vai, trong lỗ mũi thở ra hút vào mỗi một chiếc nhiệt khí đều tràn đầy tràn ngập lục cốc ra lâu hương vị.  
【 Mới đi vào một nửa... Nhỏ thắng nhất định có thể 】  
Lục cốc đối với hắn cầu khẩn mắt điếc tai ngơ, tinh trùng lên não thiếu niên giờ phút này chỉ muốn như thế nào đem hắn đồ vật toàn bộ đâm vào trương này trong cái miệng nhỏ mê người. Hắn đưa tay vén lên bạo hào mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc trán, nhìn xem cặp kia xinh đẹp con mắt lộ ra tại bình thường trái ngược yếu ớt.  
【 Buông lỏng một chút 】  
Bạo hào kéo căng quá mệt mỏi, cắn thật chặt hắn quấn hắn phát đau nhức, thế là hắn đành phải dùng sức đẩy ra kia hai mảnh khe mông, mượn ngoại lực giật ra cái này quá chặt chẽ miệng nhỏ.  
【... A... Đau nhức... Đau nhức...... Đừng lại tiến đến a... Phế lâu 】  
Lục cốc kê ba lại thô vừa cứng, cùng hắn khi còn bé chế giễu gia hỏa gần như không thể so, thẳng tắp cắm vào trong cơ thể của hắn, chống ra ruột thịt ngang ngược hướng chỗ càng sâu tiến lên. Kia chiều dài đã vượt xa trước đó khuếch trương điểm cuối cùng, không có bị ôn nhu vò mở bên trong quá gấp chát chát, tại lục cốc một phen dã man đỉnh làm hạ đau rát, làm cho hắn giãy dụa thân eo, hướng về phía trước tránh đi.  
【 Ngô... Đều nói thành thật một chút a —— Nhỏ thắng 】  
Nghe được bạo hào kêu lên đau đớn, hắn đương nhiên cũng sẽ đau lòng, nhưng tràng đạo sinh lý tính nhúc nhích lại sớm đã đốt xong hắn một điểm lý trí cuối cùng. Hắn bị dưới thân phản kháng kích thích, mím môi, trở tay ba một chút hung hăng đánh vào bạo hào trên mông.  
【 Ta đã rất khắc chế cho nên nhỏ thắng... Ngoan ngoãn được không 】  
Cùng bình thường hảo hảo tiên sinh hoàn toàn khác biệt dùng từ cùng tư thái để bạo hào toàn thân run lên, rõ ràng bên nào đều đau muốn chết, hắn phía dưới lại bắn ra bắn ra cương lợi hại hơn.  
... Quả thực tựa như mình là cái run M  
Bạo hào vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt xoay một vòng, trong lòng ủy khuất và buồn bực cũng không có chỗ phát tiết, chỉ có thể cắn cánh tay ẩn nhẫn lấy.  
【... Ngô... A...】  
Đương lục cốc hoàn toàn đem hắn đồ vật nhét vào bạo hào hậu môn bên trong thời điểm, hắn ngửa đầu, ánh mắt mê ly thật sâu thở ra một hơi. Bạo hào trên lưng, trên mông tràn đầy vết đỏ, hậu môn bị chống ra thành nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ, thân eo lắc một cái lắc một cái nhìn đáng thương cực kỳ.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta muốn động 】  
Hắn không có lại đi trưng cầu bạo hào đồng ý, chỉ là từ từ nhắm hai mắt vẫn giãy dụa thân eo. Bị hoàn toàn thao mở thân thể giống bình bị che nóng mật ong, ngọt ngào rục từng tầng từng tầng quấn lấy hắn, cùng chủ nhân hoàn toàn tương phản nhiệt tình.  
【 Ngô...... Chậm... Không muốn 】  
Ruột thịt bị chống ra đến cực hạn, bị côn thịt tắc lại hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo cảm giác quỷ dị cực kỳ, bạo hào mở to mắt, hé mở lấy miệng gạt ra mèo con gọi rên rỉ. Nhưng cái này ngọt ngào tiếng kêu lại đốt lên thiếu niên trong lòng tiềm ẩn ác ý, trả thù chăm chú nắm chặt phần eo của hắn, một mạch rút ra lại dùng sức đính vào.  
【 Y ——】  
Nhục côn ma sát nội bộ, bị bị phỏng ảo giác để hắn thét chói tai vang lên giằng co.  
【 Nhỏ thắng rất thích bị đỉnh nơi này đi 】  
Lục cốc nháy nháy mắt, tiếu dung nắm kéo khóe miệng, hắn cúi người, cầm bạo hào xương sống, rời khỏi một điểm, lại chui lúc trước phát hiện một điểm ma sát.  
【... Lăn... Lăn a 】  
Bạo hào bị hắn đỉnh một trận run rẩy, mặc dù miệng thảo luận lấy lăn nhưng hắn quả thật có thể cảm nhận được tấm kia miệng nhỏ trở nên so dĩ vãng càng thêm mềm mại. Nhiệt tình co rút lấy, bao vây lấy hắn, liền liền phần eo cũng có chút uốn éo, lấy lòng đem mình hoàn toàn mở ra.  
【... Quá không thẳng thắn 】  
Hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem kia phiến sưng đỏ miệng nhỏ, dùng lòng bàn tay khuấy động lấy mới trừu sáp lúc lật ra một điểm ruột thịt. Một trận nhiệt lưu dâng lên, hắn âm hành phồng lớn một vòng, cứng rắn phát đau nhức, sôi trào óc thét chói tai vang lên xui khiến hắn tuân theo bản năng.  
【 Thật có lỗi... Nhỏ thắng... Ta nhịn không nổi nữa 】  
Hắn hít sâu một hơi, đem đãng ở trước mắt tóc trán hướng về sau đẩy đi, giống đực hormone tại cái này nhỏ hẹp trong phòng ngủ nổ tung, mà kia xóa tiếu dung vừa vặn đánh vào bạo hào đồng tử bên trong.  
【......】  
Bạo hào miệng mở rộng, lại nói không ra bất kỳ cự tuyệt âm tiết. Nước mắt ùng ục ục xoay một vòng, tại nhục thể va chạm bên trong rơi xuống.  
【...... A... A...... Chậm 】  
Lục cốc tựa như đài thịt người máy đóng cọc đột đột đột hướng trong thân thể của hắn đụng, điên cuồng đong đưa vượt thuộc cấp cái mông của hắn đâm đến đỏ bừng một mảnh. Rõ ràng đều là xử nam, nhưng động tác thuần thục lại giống như là kinh nghiệm sa trường lão binh, mỗi một lần ra vào đều vừa lúc đè vào hắn tuyến tiền liệt bên trên, để hắn không cách nào tự điều khiển co rút. To lớn khoái cảm đánh trúng sọ não, thậm chí để hắn hoài nghi hiện tại đem hắn đè ép làm đến cùng phải hay không cái kia lục cốc ra lâu.  
【... Phế... Lâu 】  
Hắn phí sức quay đầu muốn nhìn rõ người sau lưng khuôn mặt, gọi tên trong nháy mắt, người kia động tác dừng một chút, mãnh vượt qua thân thể của hắn. Răng môi chạm vào nhau, có lẽ đổ máu cũng khó nói, quen thuộc mùi bao vây lấy hắn, lè lưỡi cùng hắn triền miên.  
【 A... Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Lục cốc lung tung kêu tên của hắn, năm ngón tay chuyển hướng cắm vào hắn tóc vàng bên trong, hạ thể ra vào tốc độ lại so dĩ vãng càng sâu, trực đảo hoa tâm, cắm vào hắn nhịn không được cầu xin tha thứ. Bọn hắn ra một thân mồ hôi nóng, sền sệt giống bọc một tầng nước đường, thiếu niên thon dài cân xứng thân thể ôm nhau, màu mật ong cùng phấn bạch xen lẫn tràn ra như mật đường tiếng nước.  
【... Ngô —— Nhỏ thắng... Ta muốn bắn 】  
Lục cốc gầm nhẹ, chụp lấy bạo hào thủ đoạn, cắn lên hắn cao ngửa hầu kết. Hắn dùng sức tại bạo hào trong thân thể đút vào mấy hiệp cuối cùng bù không được nhục huyệt ngọt ngào, bàn giao tại bên trong. Nhiệt lưu phốc phốc bắn vào bạo hào trong thân thể, hắn nóng không được đi lên trốn, ngũ tạng lục phủ đều uốn éo, bị bỏng nóng hổi.  
【... Bạch... Ngớ ngẩn... Bên trong không được —— A 】  
Tại lục cốc xuất tinh một khắc, cùng là nam tính trong đầu hắn hiện lên một đạo bạch quang, tràng đạo lại tự quyết định co vào không ngừng, nghênh đón làm tính cao triều. Hắn mờ mịt mở to hai mắt, khóc đẩy lấy giãy dụa thân thể toàn thân co rút không chỉ, lại chỉ có thể để đầu kia dữ tợn dã thú tiến càng sâu.  
【 Không có việc gì... Sẽ không mang thai... Nhỏ thắng 】  
Tại qua mấy giây hiền giả thời gian sau, lấy lại tinh thần lục cốc đụng lên đi cho bạo hào mấy cái sền sệt hôn, ngoài miệng nói không vào đề để bạo hào mặt đốt càng đỏ.  
【... Đi chết a ngươi 】  
Hắn rất muốn đánh người, làm sao thân thể bủn rủn không lấy sức nổi. Cùng đã bắn qua một phát thần thanh khí sảng lục cốc khác biệt, hạ thể của hắn còn cứng ngắc lấy không có phát tiết, tội nghiệp dán tại trên bụng chảy tuyến dịch.  
【 Con mẹ nó ngươi... 】  
Hắn đỉnh đỉnh thân thể, ra hiệu ghé vào trên người hắn tảo xanh đầu lăn đi. Bị bên trong bắn qua một lần sau, cá tính tạo thành dày đặc ngứa ngáy biến mất chỉ còn lại càng phát ra thanh minh dị vật cảm giác, tràng đạo dù chỉ là có chút nhúc nhích, đều để hắn khó chịu phát run.  
【 Ngô... Nhỏ thắng ta cũng không phải gậy đấm bóp a 】  
【 Sử dụng hết liền ném quá mức 】  
Lục cốc nhỏ giọng oán trách, nhưng vẫn là thành thành thật thật đỡ lấy thân, nhưng cây kia vật nhỏ hiển nhiên một lát còn không nghĩ rời đi nó ôn nhu hương, mềm mềm bị bạo hào ngậm tại trong thân thể.  
[ Mẹ vừa rồi nhấn lấy ta mãnh làm người có tư cách gì nói ]  
Bạo hào liếc mắt, oán thầm.  
【 Đủ ta phải đi về 】  
Tứ chi của hắn run lên, mềm mềm không làm gì được, giơ chân lên giẫm lên tấm kia xuẩn mặt. Chống lên cánh tay chậm rãi hướng về sau lặng lẽ xê dịch, tinh dịch liền từ hai người chăm chú kết hợp địa phương gạt ra, nóng ướt sền sệt, chảy đặt mông. Ngay tại hắn sắp thành công lúc, lục cốc nhưng lại bệnh tâm thần nhào tới, phần hông ưỡn một cái, không muốn mặt lần nữa cắm xuống đến cùng.  
【 A —— A... Ngớ ngẩn ngươi làm gì 】  
【 Nhỏ thắng còn không có bắn qua, hiện tại nhất định rất khó chịu đi 】  
Lục cốc trên mặt còn mang theo mới cao trào qua đi ửng hồng, cười một mặt thiên nhiên, đưa tay đẩy ra bạo hào đùi.  
【 A... Không được đụng ——!!】  
Hạ thể bị đụng phải thời điểm, bạo hào thét chói tai vang lên một bàn tay nhấn tại lục cốc trên mặt, giãy dụa so dĩ vãng kịch liệt hơn.  
【 Đau nhức đau nhức đau nhức nhỏ thắng —— Đừng nổ mặt a 】  
Đột nhiên bị đánh lục cốc một mặt mộng bức, đau đớn để hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nắm chặt ngón tay. Hai người đồng thời hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, cũng không dễ chịu. Mệnh căn tử bị nắm ở trong tay, mãnh vừa bấm đau bạo hào kém chút cõng qua khí đến, đành phải thỏa hiệp trước buông lỏng tay, hốc mắt đỏ đỏ trừng mắt lục cốc, rất giống chỉ xù lông con mèo.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Vì cái gì đột nhiên như vậy 】  
Lục cốc ủy khuất ba ba xoa mặt, động tác trên tay cũng không dừng lại hạ, bàn tay cầm cây kia nóng hổi nhỏ bổng, từ túi túi thuận thế lột đến cuối cùng. Tại ấn lên đỉnh lúc, lòng bàn tay hạ không hiểu thêm ra kim loại cảm nhận để hắn lời nói dừng lại, ngẩng đầu vừa vặn đối đầu xấu hổ giận dữ sắp bạo tạc bạo hào.  
Lúc trước một chuỗi dài sự kiện tại trong đầu nhanh chóng hiện lên, lục cốc nháy nháy mắt, mập mờ tiếu dung ở trên mặt dần dần mở rộng, liên tiếp   
Tàn nhang cùng nhau biến hình.  
【...】  
Bạo hào hung hăng mím môi, nhìn xem lục cốc ánh mắt sớm đã không có trước đó lệ khí, ngược lại là mang theo chút bí mật bị phát hiện không biết làm sao. Hắn vừa tức vừa xấu hổ, quay đầu, muốn chạy trốn qua lục cốc quăng tới nghiền ngẫm ánh mắt.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Cái này coi như là làm là hai người chúng ta bí mật 】  
【 Được không 】  
Cặp kia thương lục con ngươi lóe ánh sáng, cười dối trá lại buồn nôn, nắm chặt hắn không thể nói nói uy hiếp làm tầm trọng thêm đưa ra yêu cầu.  
【 Ngươi đi chết đi... Biến thái tử trạch rác rưởi cặn bã 】  
Đối mặt bạo hào đổ ập xuống tổn hại lời nói, lục cốc chỉ là híp mắt. Ngón tay của hắn xuyên thấu đỉnh kim loại Tiểu Hoàn bên trong, mô phỏng lấy giao hợp động tác ra vào lấy.  
【 Đây là nhỏ thắng mình chọn sao 】  
【 Mặt trên còn có nhô lên... Thật lợi hại a 】  
Niệu đạo chỗ truyền đến tê dại thoải mái nhói nhói để bạo hào nín thở không dám động đậy, da đầu đâm đâm run lên, nhưng phía dưới lại càng phát ra cứng chắc lợi hại.  
【 Không... Không phải... Là cá tính 】  
Dính đầy tuyến dịch gậy kim loại ra vào mười phần thông thuận, phát ra nhỏ xíu tiếng nước, nơi đó đã không giống hắn sơ khai nhất mở đất thời điểm như thế gấp chát chát, mềm mại mở ra lấy, tiếp nhận đạo cụ mỗi một lần ma sát điều giáo.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Phía trước chảy thật nhiều nước a 】  
【 Rất thích bị chơi niệu đạo sao 】  
Hắn đem bạo hào phóng ngã xuống đất trên bảng, một tay tiếp tục tính khí hào hứng hừng hực giống đang loay hoay cái gì thú vị đồ chơi. Niệu đạo gậy đấm bóp ước chừng có ngón út phẩm chất, mặt ngoài làm thành bóng loáng hình cầu, mỗi lần rút ra lúc đều có thể mang ra một chút tuyến dịch.  
【 Nơi này... Còn giống như có thể lại đi vào một điểm 】  
Bạo hào mình chơi thời điểm mỗi lần đều chỉ bỏ vào một nửa, thế là đương lộ ở phía ngoài còn lại một nửa bị hướng vào phía trong đè ép đẩy đưa lúc, hắn câm lấy cuống họng nửa khóc nửa mắng đưa tay đi kéo lục cốc thủ đoạn.  
Đáng tiếc không có tác dụng gì, lục cốc có chút dùng sức, theo phốc một tiếng mảnh vang, đẩy ra đóng chặt bàng quang miệng thình thịch chen vào nội bộ.  
【 Ngô...】  
Bạo hào sắc mặt trắng bệch, trong mắt tràn đầy hoảng sợ, nội bộ bị trực tiếp cắm vào sợ hãi để hắn uể oải chút, nhưng âm hành vẫn như cũ dục cầu bất mãn hướng ra phía ngoài phun tuyến dịch, thẳng tắp xử tại lục cốc trong tay.  
【... Thật là lợi hại nhỏ thắng... Vậy mà có thể cắm đến bàng quang bên trong 】  
Hắn giật giật ngón tay, bạo hào liền co rúm lại run thành một đoàn, hốc mắt lại bất tranh khí đỏ lên trở về, sương mù mông lung phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn chảy ra nước.  
Nhưng dù cho dạng này, lục cốc còn không có ý định bỏ qua hắn, ngược lại là chụp lấy vòng kim loại không chút kiêng kỵ đại khai đại hợp, toàn bộ rút ra lại toàn bộ không có vào, cắm hắn niệu đạo run lên. Mở ra tấp nập bàng quang miệng gạt ra một điểm nước tiểu, theo xả cắm chảy lục cốc một tay.  
Hai tay của hắn che miệng, đã mất đi tất cả phản kháng khí lực, nương theo lấy phía trước mãnh liệt kích thích, phía sau của hắn dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ngậm lấy ngay tại cương biến lớn cây kia, co vào không ngừng.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Chúng ta đi nhà vệ sinh đi 】  
Lục cốc thình lình tới một câu, không hề có điềm báo trước kẹp lên hai chân của hắn, chụp lấy eo thân của hắn đem hắn từ dưới đất kéo lên.  
【... Ngô.......】  
Hai bên bị cắm đầy, váng đầu hồ hồ bạo hào đã nghe không rõ lắm lục cốc đang nói gì, chỉ là mềm mềm rên rỉ, hai chân run lên lần nữa đổ về lục cốc trong ngực. Hắn bị lục cốc kẹp lấy eo, nửa ôm nửa đẩy mang ra phòng ngủ, thẳng đến hành lang thổi qua một trận gió lạnh phá tại hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt trên thân, hắn mới mãnh kịp phản ứng.  
【... Hỗn... Hỗn đản... Ngươi làm cái gì 】  
Bởi vì là ký túc chế nguyên nhân, cùng công cộng nhà tắm đồng dạng, nhà vệ sinh cũng là công cộng thiết trí tại mỗi tầng đầu bậc thang. Bọn hắn hiện tại, hạ thân phơi bày, chỉ mặc kiện hơi mỏng quần áo trong đi tại yên tĩnh không người phòng ngủ hành lang bên trên, tùy thời gặp phải bị đồng học phát hiện phong hiểm.  
【 Đi nhà vệ sinh a... Nhỏ thắng tiểu tại trên sàn nhà sẽ rất khó làm 】  
Lục cốc nghiêng đầu một chút, tựa hồ không thèm để ý chút nào lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bại lộ bê bối, hạ thể lại tại bạo hào trong thân thể càng phát ra cứng chắc.  
【 Xuỵt... Nhỏ thắng cũng không muốn bị phát hiện đi 】  
Ác ma ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ, lộ ra hai hàm răng trắng.  
Nguyên bản chỉ cần ngắn ngủi mấy phút hành lang, bây giờ lại tựa như tại trên mũi đao hành tẩu. Lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bại lộ ảo giác khiến cho bạo hào càng thêm mẫn cảm, hắn toàn thân phát ra nóng, ra rất nhiều mồ hôi, hai chân nhưng lại mềm mềm không lấy sức nổi. Mỗi một lần hành tẩu, sau lưng âm hành đều có thể chuẩn xác mài bên trên hắn tuyến tiền liệt, nhiều lần hắn đều kém chút bình phong không ở kia sắp xông ra yết hầu rên rỉ. Hắn tại lục cốc trong ngực giãy dụa, nhiều lần, lục cốc tay đều nhanh không chịu nổi, nắm chặt eo của hắn mới miễn cưỡng duy trì lấy đứng thẳng.  
Khi bọn hắn cọ xát lấy cọ xát lấy sắp lần nữa nghênh đón cao trào lúc, rốt cục đã tới mục đích.  
【 Tốt... Nhỏ thắng... Có thể kêu đi ra 】  
Lục cốc cúi đầu xuống hôn một chút bạo hào mồ hôi ẩm ướt bên cạnh cái cổ, ngón tay ôn nhu trèo lên bạo hào đùi, chụp lấy đầu gối ổ nâng lên bạo hào đùi phải.  
【 A —— A... Phế lâu ngươi!】  
Đột nhiên mất đi một nửa cân bằng hắn thét chói tai vang lên trở tay cài lên lục cốc bả vai, thân thể trọng lượng trầm xuống, cắm ở hắn trong mông đít âm hành cũng nhờ vào đó đi vào càng sâu địa phương.  
Lục cốc cánh tay xuyên qua đùi phải của hắn, cầm hắn âm hành lột động hai lần, hắn liền lại lần nữa mềm nhũn eo.

Đột nhiên mất đi một nửa cân bằng hắn thét chói tai vang lên trở tay cài lên lục cốc bả vai, thân thể trọng lượng trầm xuống, cắm ở hắn trong mông đít âm hành cũng nhờ vào đó đi vào càng sâu địa phương.  
Lục cốc cánh tay xuyên qua đùi phải của hắn, cầm hắn âm hành lột động hai lần, hắn liền lại lần nữa mềm nhũn eo.  
【 Nhỏ thắng... Nước tiểu đi 】  
Lục cốc cúi đầu xuống, ở bên tai của hắn nói nhỏ, đồng thời kéo động trong tay vòng kim loại, không có chút nào dự cảnh ngay ngắn rút ra.  
【 A —— Không 】  
Hắn bị lục cốc âm hành đính tại nơi đó, toàn thân co rút lấy, miệng bên trong phát ra không đứng đắn khóc âm. Tại đại não sàn sạt bông tuyết âm bên trong, tí tách tí tách tiếng nước trùng điệp đập vào màng nhĩ của hắn bên trên, nương theo lấy sau lưng sền sệt nhanh chóng tiếng ma sát cùng nhau nắm chặt tự tôn của hắn, rơi vào cao trào vòng xoáy.  
... Về sau phát sinh sự tình đoạn mất phiến, ngày thứ hai, hắn tại trên giường của mình tỉnh lại, thân thể rõ ràng bị người thanh lý qua. Sau huyệt khô mát, lại sưng đỏ ẩn ẩn làm đau. Khi hắn xoa huyệt Thái Dương muốn đi nhà vệ sinh đi tiểu lúc, hắn lại nhìn thấy cây kia quen thuộc gậy kim loại, ngay ngắn không có vào hắn âm hành bên trong, chỉ để lại ngân sắc móc kéo.

6.  
Không đúng lúc, truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.  
【 Nhỏ thắng! Tỉnh rồi sao? Lên lớp đến trễ 】  
【 Đồ bì bạo 】Let's dance🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
● Mafia đồ bì × Lạc bại nội ứng bạo   
Quỷ súc công chú ý / Đau đớn dự cảnh   
● Tư thiết như núi / Nhân vật cực độ ooc Cực độ ooc*  
● Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Giam cầm điều giáo /SM/ Ma tuý phạm tội / Đạo cụ Thân thể xuyên vòng *】  
* Có rất rất rất nhỏ một đoạn người —— Côn [ Không phải bạo hào ] Miêu tả   
Xin chú ý tránh sét ***  
Work Text:  
【 A —— Yên tâm đi 】  
【 Ta không hội thao ngươi 】  
Nam nhân cười hạ, dùng roi ngựa trêu chọc vỗ vỗ hắn sung huyết cương hạ thể, giải khai trong cổ khóa lại cà vạt bịt kín kia phiến hối lệ mắt đỏ.  
【 Bạo hào thắng mình —— Ta không hội thao ngươi 】  
Nam nhân lập lại lần nữa đến.  
Dậy sóng dính chặt hơi nước rơi tại tai của hắn nhọn, bị câu buộc thân thể một trận run rẩy, lập tức nổi lên xinh đẹp say màu đỏ. Vi phạm lấy chủ nhân ý nguyện, tại như thế khuất nhục tra tấn hạ, hạ thể của hắn lại càng phát ra cứng chắc, lắc một cái lắc một cái phảng phất tại khẩn cầu càng thêm quá phận đối đãi.  
【 A... Thật sự là mất mặt a 】  
【 Bạo hào cảnh sát nguyên lai thích bị dạng này chơi sao 】  
Nam nhân đầu ngón tay xẹt qua bạo hào bởi vì gập cong mà nhô lên bộ ngực, đem lau hạ mồ hôi đặt ở giữa ngón tay xoa nóng. Trong mắt của hắn có một đoàn thiêu đốt hắc hỏa, cực nóng nhưng lại lạnh lẽo.  
Hắn liếm môi một cái, bàn tay bắt đầu ngứa phát nhiệt.  
【 Như vậy... Tiếp xuống cũng đừng cắn được đầu lưỡi 】  
Nam nhân nói như vậy, nắm chặt roi ngựa không lưu tình chút nào tại trên nhục thể phun ra mấy đóa vết đỏ.  
【 Nhớ kỹ gọi to hơn một tí, bạo hào thắng mình 】  
【 Ta thích nghe ngươi khóc 】  
Roi chạm đến da thịt một khắc này, huyết khí cắn vết thương chậm rãi trèo lên, đau đớn, hắn lẽ ra cảm nhận được đau đớn... Nhưng ngoại trừ đau đớn... Kia còn lại lưu lại trong thân thể dòng điện lại là...  
【 Ngô... Ai sẽ khóc a...... Biến... A thái 】  
Dù cho dạng này còn muốn mạnh miệng thật sự là không đáng yêu hài tử, nam nhân nụ cười trên mặt càng sâu, bị kích thích lên bạo ngược muốn tại đầu khớp xương thét lên, gọi hắn hưng phấn nheo lại mắt. Thế là, đau đớn rơi vào càng thêm tinh mịn trên da, rơi vào bạo hào đỏ lên trên gương mặt, rơi vào hắn sưng đỏ bộ ngực bên trên.  
【 Đừng có gấp... Ngươi sẽ 】  
Hắn liếm môi một cái, giống rắn độc lộ ra răng nanh.

...

[DANCE]—— Năm năm trước, bạo hào thắng mình thụ mặc cho làm gián điệp ẩn núp nhập tổ chức dưới mặt đất, điều tra thu thập liên quan tới vũ khí buôn lậu tư liệu. Cũng may hắn vốn là mọc ra trương người xấu mặt, lại dựa vào tinh xảo kỹ xảo cách đấu cùng xuất sắc năng lực làm việc, rất nhanh liền tại trong tổ chức có được không nhũ danh khí, thậm chí còn gây dựng mình đặc biệt hành động tổ. Nhưng theo lột tơ rút kén, chức vị cao thăng không chỉ có vì hắn mang đến cực kỳ quý giá một tay tư liệu, trong lúc đó nghe được một chút lời đàm tiếu cũng đem hắn thật sâu hõm vào.  
Hắn nghe được có người nói, [DANCE] Quay vòng vốn dựa vào cũng không chỉ là súng ống buôn lậu, thậm chí buôn lậu thuốc phiện ở trong đó cũng chỉ chiếm cực nhỏ cổ phần, hết thảy cũng là vì che giấu nghề chính của nó.  
—— Nhân khẩu buôn bán  
Tự mình điều tra là rất nguy hiểm, nhưng ở nắm chắc đầy đủ tư liệu chứng cứ trước đó, cảnh sát là không cách nào dựa vào hắn đôi câu vài lời lập án. Chịu trách nhiệm hắn công tác xuất sắc, nhưng mỗi khi hắn mịt mờ đưa ra một chút loại này chủ đề lúc, trong tổ chức cán bộ thường thường chỉ là cười ha hả sơ lược. Chỉ có một hai lần, tại đem con kia buồn nôn già heo mập quá chén sau, hắn mới từ những cái kia rượu nói trung sáo ra đôi câu vài lời.  
【 Chăn nuôi viên cùng con thỏ 】  
【... Hồ điệp 】  
Nhưng mà không có mấy ngày, tên kia cán bộ ngay tại giao chiến bên trong bỏ mình. Không biết là ngoài ý muốn vẫn là đừng, nhưng chuyện này để hắn ẩn ẩn bất an, bất quá chính vừa vặn từ cảnh sát nơi đó cũng truyền tới muốn thu lưới chỉ lệnh.  
... Nhưng không như mong muốn  
Về sau... Hắn liền gặp được đồ bì ——[DANCE] Cái ghế thứ ba, phụ trách bộ phận chính là nhân khẩu buôn bán.  
【 Ngoan một điểm a 】  
Còn mang theo nóng hổi mùi khói thuốc súng họng súng chống đỡ tại hắn phần gáy —— Kia là đồ bì mới từ bên hông hắn rút ra súng lục. Nam nhân xuyên hưu nhàn đến thậm chí có chút lôi thôi lưỡng dụng áo đem hắn khóa trong ngực, hững hờ vừa đi vừa về khuấy động lấy an toàn cái chốt.  
Cò súng phát ra dát đạt dát đạt âm thanh để đầu hắn da tóc tê dại, đành phải duy trì lấy trên hai tay nâng động tác cắn răng nhẫn nại nam nhân hèn mọn động tác. Lâu dài trên tay cầm súng kết lấy thật dày vết chai, đương nam nhân ngón tay thò vào hắn lưng quần bên trong, kéo ra một góc áo sơmi vạt áo lúc, bên eo bị ma sát đến cảm giác quỷ dị cảm giác để hắn nhịn không được rùng mình một cái. Tâm tình của đối phương tựa hồ tốt quá mức, đương đem áo sơmi vẩy đến ngực thời điểm, nam nhân thậm chí đối lỗ tai của hắn thổi một ngụm —— Buồn nôn đến cực điểm.  
【 Bạo hào cảnh sát 】  
Cái kia hai tay tại lồng ngực của hắn xoay một vòng, dọc theo tinh tế nhân ngư tuyến lại trượt bên trên bụng của hắn, giống con rắn độc trơn bóng. Nam nhân giảm thấp xuống tiếng nói, từng chút từng chút gạt ra quyển kia không nên bại lộ tình báo. So chấn kinh cùng khủng hoảng đi đầu một bước chính là hắn nhiều năm huấn luyện được thân thể phản ứng, cùi chỏ của hắn mãnh hướng phía dưới chùy đi —— Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra thất bại. Đáp lấy mấy giây khoảng cách, hắn từ đồ bì trong ngực tránh ra, hướng phía cổng phóng đi.  
【 Phanh ——】  
Đạn đánh xuyên qua hắn đùi phải, may mắn không có làm bị thương xương cốt. Nam nhân vóc dáng cao hơn hắn ra hơn nửa cái đầu, mặc dù thương pháp kém một chút nhưng kỹ xảo cách đấu lại tốt lạ thường, hắn không có kéo lấy tổn thương chân chạy ra mấy bước liền bị mấy quyền đánh ngã.  
【 Đều nói, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời không tốt sao 】  
【 Vẫn là nói ngươi nghĩ bị làm thành hồ điệp 】  
[ Hồ điệp ], hắn nhớ tới trước đó moi ra tư liệu, nhưng dưới mắt căn bản không phải nên xâm nhập nghĩ lại thời gian.  
【...... Ngươi muốn cái gì 】  
Vết thương đạn bắn đau đớn để hắn mím môi xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người, hắn té ngồi trên mặt đất hung hăng trừng mắt về phía nam nhân.  
【 A —— Biểu lộ không tệ lắm 】  
Đồ bì đập chậc lưỡi, híp mắt nhìn về phía hắn —— Bạo hào thắng mình có song xinh đẹp con mắt, giống thuần túy nhất màu đỏ bồ câu thạch, để cho người ta có loại muốn khoét hạ cất giữ xúc động.  
【 n? Ngẫm lại —— Có thể được đến cảnh sát song mặt gián điệp cũng thực không lỗ 】  
【 Đáng tiếc ta không phải cái thích làm giao dịch người 】  
【 Cho nên ——】  
Hắn một cước giẫm tại bạo hào trên đùi phải, dùng thô lệ đế giày nén lấy không ngừng rướm máu vết thương, tiếp tục chậm rãi ung dung tiến hành đơn phương vui sướng nói chuyện phiếm. Hắn vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, ở ngoài cửa chờ lệnh các bộ hạ mới đi tiến đến.  
【 Ta hiện tại chỉ muốn nhìn ngươi ——[DANCE]】  
Đồ bì khoát khoát tay bên trong tố phong túi, khi nhìn đến bạo hào bởi vì phẫn nộ mà dần dần vặn vẹo biểu lộ sau vui sướng cười ra tiếng —— Đúng vậy a, tại trong tổ chức chờ đợi lâu như vậy, làm sao lại ngay cả điều này cũng không biết đâu.  
【 Buông ra!!!—— Con mẹ nó ngươi không bằng giết ta 】  
【 Chỉ cần ta sống một ngày! Các ngươi đều ——】  
Theo nam nhân tới gần, bạo hào bắt đầu điên cuồng giằng co. Liều chết cầu sinh khó coi bộ dáng quả thực giống đầu dã chó, không ngừng sủa loạn, thậm chí còn ý đồ dùng miệng cắn tay của hắn.  
Đồ bì bị dưới thân quá kịch liệt giãy động làm không kiên nhẫn được nữa, túi kia có giá trị không nhỏ thuần phấn tại động tác bên trong cũng vung mất hơn phân nửa. Hắn thế nào thế nào miệng, cực kỳ không vui móc súng lục ra đối bạo hào tổn thương chân lại bắn một phát súng.  
【...... Đừng như vậy vội vã muốn chết 】  
Đùi phải của hắn bên trên bị đuổi hai cái lỗ, đạn ngăn ở bên trong ngừng lại một chút máu lại là thật đau đớn khó nhịn. Bạo hào cúi trên mặt đất, bởi vì đau đớn xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người, gương mặt của hắn dán tại trên mặt đất, cắn chặt bờ môi hướng ra phía ngoài tràn đầy đỏ tươi rượu ngon. Tại nam nhân lần nữa giẫm lên thương thế của hắn chân lúc, hắn vẫn là mất mặt kêu lên.  
【...... Ách ân...】  
Loại kia trầm thấp ẩn nhẫn tiếng thở dốc quả thực để cho người ta nghiện, đồ bì nhíu lông mày, tâm tình thật tốt lại cho dưới thân người tổn thương trên đùi lại thêm mấy đạo huyết sắc.  
【 Lại nhiều gọi vài tiếng 】  
【 Ta sẽ lòng từ bi bỏ qua ngươi cũng nói không chừng đấy chứ 】  
Nam nhân cười buồn nôn, chơi chán về sau mới rốt cục hảo tâm bỏ qua khối kia nát rữa tổn thương thịt. Hắn một cước vượt qua bạo hào bên eo, không chút khách khí ngồi lên bạo hào bởi vì kịch liệt đau nhức mà run rẩy không ngừng sau lưng.  
【 Ngô!... Đi chết 】  
Phía sau lưng vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị thêm ra trọng lượng để hắn hô hấp trì trệ, lồng ngực áp sát vào trên sàn nhà phát ra qua phụ tải tiếng thét chói tai. Nam nhân cưỡi tại trên người hắn buông lỏng vươn ra hai chân, giống như dưới mông không phải cái người sống mà chỉ là một khối phổ thông chất lông thảm.  
【 Tốt, liếm đi 】  
【 Ngươi vẫn là ngậm miệng thời điểm tương đối đáng yêu 】  
Nam nhân động tác khiến cho trọng tâm di chuyển về phía trước, hắn ho khan hai tiếng không chút do dự hướng phía con kia duỗi ra tay cắn.  
【—— Ngô!】  
Đau nhức —— Hắn thậm chí còn không thể kịp phản ứng xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ nhìn đến một đạo màu đen tàn ảnh, đau đớn liền từ cằm xương đến xương gò má chỗ liên thành một mảnh.  
Nam nhân bộ hạ vọt lên, tại thét lên bên trong tháo bỏ xuống hắn hai đầu cánh tay, tiếp lấy nhấn lấy đầu của hắn hung hăng hướng trên mặt đất đập tới. Xương cốt va chạm làm ra không nhỏ tiếng vang, tinh hồng nước sơn bò lên trên áp chế tinh lương đá cẩm thạch sàn nhà, vẩy ra ra máu tinh làm bẩn nam nhân mũi giày.  
【... Đủ, đừng đem mặt của hắn hủy 】  
Đợi đến nam nhân cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm mới ra hiệu để các bộ hạ dừng lại, hắn nắm lên bạo hào tóc đối tấm kia sưng vù chảy máu khuôn mặt nhìn thật lâu, bất mãn sách miệng.  
Bất luận nhìn thế nào, bạo hào thắng mình đều thua triệt để, thân phận bại lộ, hỏng chân lại gãy hai cặp tay. Nhưng cặp kia dính vết máu đục ngầu mắt đỏ thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm hắn, không sợ hãi chút nào, thậm chí còn mang theo một tia khinh thường.  
【... Rác rưởi 】  
Hắn nghe được bạo hào thắng mình trầm thấp cười một tiếng, miệng thảo luận lấy cùng hiện thực bác bội chữ từ.  
Nhìn xem dạng này bạo hào thắng mình, hắn chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, thế là cũng cười đến phóng đãng ra. Hắn cười cơ hồ khống chế không nổi, tại từ trong túi móc ra chi kia kim sắc ống tiêm lúc thậm chí mấy lần tay trượt. Hắn nắm chặt bạo hào thình thịch khiêu động huyết mạch, nắm chặt cái cằm của hắn khiến cho hắn lộ ra yếu ớt phần cổ.  
Hắn cúi người, dùng răng tinh tế cọ xát lấy bạo hào tai xương.  
【 Hảo hảo hưởng thụ đi, về sau ngươi sẽ khóc cầu ta 】  
Cao nồng độ dược vật một mạch rót vào thân thể cảm giác cũng không tốt, đầu tiên là choáng váng —— Ánh mắt của hắn bắt đầu mất tiêu, không bị khống chế rơi lệ. Tiếp lấy, dược vật sức mạnh bắt đầu có tác dụng, đầu của hắn mềm mềm uốn tại đồ bì trên tay, hai mắt chạy không, cảm giác một trận trời đất quay cuồng. Tạp âm tại trong lỗ tai của hắn xuyên qua, nương theo lấy trước mắt sắc khối không ngừng chồng chất, một loại lâng lâng vui vẻ từ không hiểu địa phương từ từ đi lên.  
Giống như thuốc danh tự đồng dạng ——[DANCE]  
Đồ bì nhìn xem trước mặt tuổi trẻ nam nhân trầm mê ma tuý đáng thương bộ dáng, trên gương mặt kia biểu lộ dần dần thư giãn, trong mắt ngậm lấy nước mắt, khép lại miệng nhẹ giọng hừ hừ lấy, ước gì đem cả khuôn mặt đều cọ tiến trong lòng bàn tay của hắn.  
【... Thế nào, có phải là rất thoải mái 】  
Hắn xích lại gần bạo hào cái cổ, dùng tinh hồng đầu lưỡi phác hoạ ra động mạch nhảy lên, phảng phất là đầu ăn thịt người quái thú.  
【... Hừ...... n...】  
Bạo hào không tiếp tục chống cự, hắn nhẹ giọng lẩm bẩm, đem cổ hướng răng nanh hạ đưa đi —— Hắn đã cái gì đều nghe không được.

...

Tỉnh lại lần nữa thời điểm, hắn bị giam tiến một cái trong lồng sắt, dài rộng không đủ một thước rưỡi thậm chí không cách nào mở rộng tứ chi chỉ có thể giống động vật đồng dạng cuộn lên thân thể, dùng xương sống lưng chống đỡ lấy băng lãnh cột sắt.  
[... Con thỏ ]  
Ký ức đứt quãng về tới trên người hắn, càng là hồi tưởng càng là để hắn nghĩ mà sợ.

...

【—— Thắng mình, cảm giác khá hơn chút nào không 】  
Nam nhân mơ hồ thanh âm xuyên thấu qua màng nhĩ rót vào, nhưng hắn mí mắt rất nặng, mất máu cùng dược vật tiêm vào để hắn mơ mơ màng màng không cách nào khống chế thân thể.  
Tí tách —— Nước thanh âm từ đại não chỗ sâu tràn ra, tới đối đầu lạnh buốt từ phần eo trở xuống lan tràn lên phía trên. Ngâm nước ảo giác để hắn miệng há lớn ý đồ cầu cứu, nhưng gạt ra lại là cuồng loạn thét lên. Từ dính chặt trong khóe mắt hắn thấy được một mảnh màu đỏ, mấy cái lục sắc tay cầm dao giải phẫu tại trên thân thể của hắn cắt —— Không đau, nhưng lại dừng không được kêu khóc.  
Hắn giống một đuôi cá vàng, bị đinh trụ vây cá dùng cái kéo tu bổ lấy xinh đẹp cái đuôi.  
【... Đau quá......】  
Loại này mất cảm giác đau đớn không biết kéo dài bao lâu, cũng không nhớ rõ hắn về sau lại ngất đi bao nhiêu lần, chỉ dựa vào lấy ma tuý hậu kình không cần thuốc tê làm xong trọn bộ giải phẫu —— Đào cắt, lấy ra, khâu lại.

【 Con thỏ cùng hồ điệp... Ngươi càng thích cái nào 】

Một đoạn trí nhớ khác chính là từ màu lam bắt đầu, nhảy lên thương lam, trộn lẫn lấy màu đen. Tại ký ức khôi phục sau đệ nhất khắc, hắn nhớ kỹ đồ bì con ngươi nhan sắc.  
Dập đầu thuốc về sau người nếu không phải điên điên khùng khùng nếu không phải tựa như hắn như bây giờ, nhu thuận giống cỗ rút đi linh hồn vải rách bé con, nam nhân nhẹ nhõm liền đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực.  
【... Con thỏ?】  
Hắn mờ mịt nhìn về phía kia phiến thương lam, lại chỉ có thể bi bô tập nói nặng phục chút cơ bản nhất từ.  
Thế là hắn trong lồng gặp được đồ bì cái gọi là [ Con thỏ ] Cùng [ Hồ điệp ], không phải động vật mà là giống như bọn họ người sống sờ sờ. Bọn hắn bị giam tại nhỏ hẹp lồng bên trong, đeo lên vòng cổ, trên thân in rõ ràng số hiệu, quả thực liền như là súc vật.  
【 Thật tiếc nuối đâu, ta càng thích hồ điệp 】  
Thuận nam nhân ánh mắt, hắn nhìn thấy tại lồng bỏ mặt khác bày biện rất nhiều tinh mỹ pha lê tủ bát, đợi đến nam nhân ôm hắn đến gần chút, hắn mới nhìn rõ bên trong toàn cảnh. Tại pha lê trong tủ quầy chứa một chút cực kỳ quen thuộc nhưng lại khiến người giận sôi đồ vật —— Bị miễn cưỡng còn có thể được xưng người. Bọn hắn bị cắt bỏ tứ chi, xiềng xích từ đỉnh chóp rủ xuống dùng móc đinh tiến vai của bọn họ xương, từ đó treo ở không trung. Rực rỡ muôn màu xinh đẹp châu báu cùng bọn hắn thân thể hòa làm một thể, dùng vỏ sò cùng thủy tinh làm thành cánh khảm tiến da thịt bên trong.  
【 Thắng mình, ta cũng đem ngươi làm thành hồ điệp thế nào...】  
Nam nhân tay hướng hắn duỗi đến, sau đó ký ức liền đoạn mất phiến, hắn co quắp tại nhỏ hẹp trong lồng giam nôn mình một thân.  
Chờ buồn nôn cảm giác hơi hòa hoãn chút hắn mới lung lay đầu suy nghĩ lên đào thoát sự tình —— Trên người hắn mang theo dày đặc nước khử trùng mùi, trên đùi phải quấn lấy thật dày băng gạc, từ ngoại bộ chảy máu lượng nhìn hẳn là mới trong lúc vô tình lại kéo căng rách ra vết thương, hai tay hai chân lại bị xích sắt khóa lại. Mặc dù không nhìn thấy phía sau tình hình, nhưng bằng bả vai chua xót cảm giác, từ sau lúc đó hắn tối thiểu bị trói có hơn nửa ngày thời gian.  
【... Hỗn đản 】  
Gian phòng bên trong không có mở đèn, chỉ có một đạo hai ngón tay rộng bệ cửa sổ hiện ra ánh nắng. Đây cũng là cùng loại với tầng hầm địa phương, âm u ẩm ướt, tại hắn không thấy được trong bóng tối có càng lớn không gian, bên trong bày đầy tra tấn dùng hình cụ.  
【 Bạo hào cảnh sát... Ngươi thích hồ điệp sao 】  
Thanh âm của nam nhân đột nhiên từ sọ não chỗ sâu truyền đến, dây thanh chấn động tần suất quá mức chân thực thậm chí để hắn có loại nam nhân giờ phút này ngay tại bên cạnh hắn quỷ dị ảo giác.  
【 Thao!】  
Hắn trầm thấp mắng một thân, tại bị trói lại toàn thân tình huống dưới gian nan quay đầu nhìn về phía sau lưng —— Còn tốt cái gì cũng không có.

...

Ngày đầu tiên, đồ bì chưa từng xuất hiện, trong lúc đó cũng không có người đến đưa đồ ăn tiếp tế, hắn nhìn chằm chằm góc tường tia sáng kia từ ban ngày nhìn thấy đêm tối, trong đầu chỉnh hợp lấy tổ chức tất cả tư liệu.  
Cái kia gọi đồ bì nam nhân tạm thời còn không có muốn giết hắn ý tứ... Chỉ cần tìm đúng thời cơ... Nói không chừng có thể làm  
Hắn nghĩ quá chuyên chú, tại một đoạn thời gian rất dài sau hắn mới chú ý tới trong không khí tràn ngập quỷ dị hạt thông hương. Từ vách tường khe hở bên trong chậm rãi rót vào thôi miên gas đem không khí hun thành nhàn   
nhạt phấn bạch, không cách nào dùng tay bịt lại miệng mũi đáng thương con thỏ rất nhanh liền tại gas tác dụng dưới từ bỏ giãy dụa.

...

【 Buổi sáng tốt lành a con thỏ nhỏ cảnh sát —— Đến luyện công buổi sáng thời gian 】  
Còn không có từ tầng sâu trong giấc ngủ tỉnh lại bạo hào mềm mềm uốn tại lồng bên trong, cùng bình thường ngang ngược hoàn toàn tương phản nhu thuận nhìn người mê muội. Đồ bì gõ gõ cạnh ngoài lồng cách, làm ra tiếng vang lại chỉ là để bạo hào nhẹ giọng hừ hừ mấy lần, sau đó không nhịn được ngoáy đầu lại.  
【 Uy uy —— Nũng nịu cũng không tốt a 】  
Vốn nên lập tức đánh thức con thỏ chăn nuôi viên tại đầu ngón tay chạm đến kia mềm mềm cong lên gương mặt lúc lại đột nhiên cải biến chủ ý. Hắn giật giật miệng, tựa hồ là nghĩ đến cái gì càng thú vị sự tình. Hắn đem bạo hào chặn ngang ôm lấy, thuận tay nhéo nhéo đối phương huấn luyện thoả đáng cơ bụng, không tính quá cứng, nhưng sờ lấy vẫn có chút cấn tay.  
Bạo hào bị hắn mò được một trận co rúm lại, đầu hướng phía trong ngực của hắn chui vào, chống đỡ lấy lồng ngực của hắn phát ra một tiếng mơ mơ hồ hồ phàn nàn.  
【 A, ngủ dáng vẻ còn thật đáng yêu 】  
Hắn đưa tay vuốt vuốt bạo hào tóc, ôm hắn đi vào kia phiến trong bóng tối.  
【... Đợi chút nữa thế nhưng phải thật tốt biểu hiện a 】

Nam nhân trầm thấp cười âm thanh, đem con thỏ để lên bàn thí nghiệm.

【... A......... A......... n...】  
Hắn nghe thấy có người ở bên tai đứt quãng thở hào hển, tê dại dòng điện thông đến đầu ngón tay, bị làm nóng đến đổ mồ hôi thân thể giống như là muốn hòa tan dán dưới thân nóng lên kim loại.  
【... Cô —— Thu 】  
Đang rên rỉ bên trong xen lẫn chất lỏng bị quấy mở thanh âm, sau đó một cỗ kim đâm giống như đau đớn từ thân thể nào đó một chỗ khuếch tán, loại này không hiểu cảm giác kích thích một trận run rẩy, để hắn theo bản năng cuộn lên ngón chân.  
【 A... A...——】  
Thanh âm kia tại dòng điện kích thích hạ dần dần biến điệu, giống kéo dài tiếng mèo kêu, lại giống bị dao nóng chậm chạp cắt xuống chi sĩ pho mát. Hắn run lên, nhăn lại lông mày biệt chặt hơn. Mạnh hô hấp mượn từ xoang mũi chưng lên mặt gò má, loại kia quá mức khô nóng rốt cục đem bạo hào từ mất cảm giác biên giới túm trở về.  
【...—— Ài?】  
Hắn mãnh tỉnh lại.  
【 A, rốt cục chịu rời giường sao 】  
【 Hiện tại cảm giác thế nào —— Bạo hào cảnh sát 】  
Nhìn xem mới từ trong mộng tỉnh lại còn mơ mơ màng màng bộ dáng, đồ bì tâm tình rất tốt ngồi xổm xuống nhìn thẳng cặp kia bị thủy quang mơ hồ mắt đỏ. Hắn vươn tay tại bạo hào trước mắt quơ quơ, giống phụ trợ huấn luyện làm như thế vỗ tay phát ra tiếng.  
【... Ngươi 】  
Không hổ là trong cục cảnh sát tinh anh cán bộ, cũng không lâu lắm, bạo hào thắng mình liền hiểu tình cảnh của mình. Cặp mắt kia từ lúc mới bắt đầu mê mang nhảy tới không thể tưởng tượng nổi, ngay sau đó lập tức biến trở về nguyên lai hung ác bộ dáng —— Cứ việc kia đỏ đỏ hốc mắt bên trên còn mang theo nước mắt.  
【... Hỗn đản... Ngươi làm cái gì...】  
Đứt quãng không đứng đắn chất vấn từ miệng bên trong phun ra kia một sát na, liền ngay cả mình đều cảm thấy có loại không chân thiết, thế là tại đem câu từ một mạch gạt ra về sau, hắn lập tức vặn lên cái nắp, dùng có thể làm ra hung ác nhất biểu lộ hung hăng trừng mắt về phía nam nhân trước mặt.  
【 Ngươi muốn nghe sao 】  
Đồ bì nhếch miệng cười hạ, khóe miệng dắt độ cong liên tiếp khâu lại chỗ vết sẹo chấn động, nhìn làm người ta sợ hãi rất. Hắn vỗ vỗ nhăn lại vạt áo, đứng dậy hướng bạo hào không thấy được mặt sau đi đến.  
【 Bất quá ta nghĩ bạo hào cảnh sát thông minh như vậy 】  
【... Vẫn là mình cảm thụ đi 】  
Khi đi đến bạo hào mặt sau thời điểm, nam nhân ngừng lại, híp mắt thưởng thức mình tác phẩm hoàn mỹ.  
Bạo hào dáng người rất tốt, rèn luyện có làm cơ bắp sung mãn nhưng lại không khiến người ta sinh chán ghét. Rõ ràng đồng dạng đều là mỗi ngày vào sinh ra tử người, nhưng bạo hào trên thân lại sạch sẽ rất, da thịt trắng nõn bên trên hiếm có chói mắt vết sẹo. Dạng này thân thể, tại quất về sau sẽ lưu lại vết đỏ, bị trói lên lúc cũng sẽ phát ra xinh đẹp màu đỏ.  
—— Thế là hắn đem bạo hào treo lên đến  
【...... Buồn nôn 】  
Hắn nghe thấy bạo hào trầm thấp mắng một tiếng, bởi vì phẫn nộ toàn thân nổi lên nhàn nhạt màu hồng.  
Bạo hào bị trói chặt lấy hai tay cố định tại giá kim loại bên trên, trước ngực dính sát dưới thân phiến, lá, tấm, nhưng từ phần eo trở xuống lại bị dùng dây thừng trói lại treo thoát ly mặt đất. Thô ráp dây thừng đem bạo hào cánh tay giao hòa buộc chung một chỗ, hai chân cũng chồng chất lấy đồng dạng chăm chú trói lại, một căn khác dây thừng thì xuyên qua cánh tay cùng trên hai chân nút thòng lọng đem hắn hạ bàn nâng lên dán tại không trung.  
Cái tư thế này rất không thoải mái, bạo hào bị dây thừng trói lại địa phương đã sớm bắt đầu đỏ lên, lại thêm trước đó vô ý thức giãy dụa, có chút mài hỏng địa phương cũng đã bắt đầu cùn cùn phát đau nhức.  
... Đương nhiên hắn làm còn không chỉ chừng này  
【 Đều do thắng mình quá tham ngủ, ta mới có thể nhàm chán như vậy 】  
Nam nhân đột nhiên biến hóa xưng hô chỉ làm cho bạo hào cảm thấy một trận buồn nôn, hắn vừa định chửi ầm lên lại bị phần lưng truyền đến đâm nhói kích một trận run rẩy, thế là đành phải cắn răng đem kia âm thanh vỡ vụn thét lên nuốt trở lại trong bụng.  
【 A —— Tại sao không gọi 】  
【 Vừa rồi ngươi ở trong mơ thế nhưng là gọi rất dễ nghe đâu 】  
Không cách nào thấy rõ người sau lưng động tác khẩn trương cảm giác lại chỉ có thể để hắn càng thêm mẫn cảm, tại roi thứ nhất về sau nam nhân thô ráp lòng bàn tay quấn đi lên, nóng ướt, chậm chạp phất qua cái kia đạo màu đỏ vết roi.  
【 Đồ bì... Ta nhất định sẽ giết ngươi 】  
Chăn nuôi viên bị con thỏ ngu xuẩn khí cười, thế là roi thứ hai hung hăng đánh lên đối phương cái mông vểnh lên.  
【 Nhưng ở này trước đó... Ta sẽ trước cắt xuống hai tay của ngươi, phế bỏ ngươi hai chân, lại đem ngươi đáng yêu hàm răng nhỏ từng khỏa rút ra 】  
Đột nhiên xuất hiện đau đớn kém chút để hắn mất mặt kêu đi ra, sau lưng roi gió một tiếng so một tiếng sắc bén, như mưa rào rơi vào hắn trần trụi trên da thịt. Bị thường xuyên vào xem bờ mông đã bị đánh sưng đỏ, đồ bì kỹ thuật rất tốt mỗi một quất rất nặng nhưng lại không rách da chảy máu, nhưng kia toàn tâm đau đớn vẫn là để hắn xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người.  
Từ nam nhân miệng bên trong đụng tới mỗi một chữ mắt đều để hắn một trận buồn nôn, tại buồn nôn cùng đau đớn oanh tạc bên trong, nam nhân tiếp tục chậm ung dung tiến hành hắn trò chơi.  
Giống như là nghĩ đến cái gì vui vẻ sự tình, hắn quất tần suất chậm lại, ngược lại bắt đầu dùng bằng phẳng đầu roi vuốt ve lên kia từng đạo vết đỏ. Hắn dán bạo hào trần trụi nửa người, dùng một loại cực kỳ buồn nôn thủ pháp vuốt ve bạo hào bị trói lên hai chân, dọc theo dài nhỏ xương cốt sờ lên hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt đùi.  
【 Về sau đâu... Ta sẽ đem ngươi bán cho những cái kia buồn nôn biến thái, đợi đến bọn hắn chơi chán lại đem ngươi cất vào hộp quà gửi cho cấp trên của ngươi 】  
【 Có phải là nghe rất lãng mạn 】  
Tại cảm nhận được dưới thân nhân khí phẫn cùng sợ hãi hỗn hợp run rẩy sau, nam nhân rốt cục khống chế không nổi cười to lên.  
【 So với giết ta vẫn là ngẫm lại làm sao tại trên tay của ta sống sót đi —— Thắng mình 】  
Bạo hào khe mông bên trên lại thêm một mảnh vết đỏ, bất quá lần này đổi thành bàn tay hình dạng.  
【 A, thuận tiện nhắc lại một câu 】  
【 Nếu như thì ra giết, ba ba mụ mụ cũng sẽ hạnh phúc xuống dưới cùng ngươi đoàn viên 】  
Bàn tay đánh ra khe mông phát ra một tiếng vang giòn, non mịn mông thịt bị tách ra ngón tay gạt ra sắc tình nhục cảm, hắn xoa nhẹ mấy cái hài lòng thổi cái huýt sáo.  
【!!!!! Vô sỉ 】  
Hắn nghe được bạo hào từ hàm răng mài ra chửi mắng, xem thường tiếp tục lấy động tác của hắn. Giống như là rốt cục chơi chán, hai tay của hắn lũng lấy kia hai mảnh đỏ lên mông thịt hướng hai bên chậm chạp kéo ra, lộ ra giấu ở ở giữa co rúm lại lấy miệng nhỏ.  
【 Bạo hào cảnh sát hậu môn nhìn rất đẹp đâu 】  
Sinh ra lần thứ nhất bị người đánh giá nơi đó cảm giác run rẩy buồn nôn, bạo hào đỏ bừng mặt, nhất thời khí lại không biết nên nói cái gì.  
【 Bên ngoài là nhàn nhạt màu hồng... Nhưng bên trong lại là dâm đãng mị màu đỏ 】  
Nổi da gà lên một thân, mặc dù nhìn không thấy nhưng hắn lại có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được nam nhân ngón tay mỗi một cái nhỏ bé động tác. Hiện tại kia thô ráp lòng bàn tay chính nhẹ nhàng điểm tại hắn lỗ đít bên trên, đồng thời chậm rãi vào bên trong khảm vào. Ngoài ý liệu là, không như trong tưởng tượng khô khốc cùng đau đớn, hắn ruột hướng là bị cái gì hoàn toàn bôi trơn qua thổi phù một tiếng liền ăn nam nhân để vào ngón tay.  
【 Ngô... Ngươi... Vì... Vì cái gì 】  
Hắn hoảng sợ trừng lớn hai mắt, đối với sau lưng truyền đến trận trận kích thích cảm thấy mê mang.  
【 n?—— Vì cái gì đây 】  
Nam nhân như độc xà dính chặt tiếng nói vang lên lần nữa, cố ý kéo dài âm cuối phối hợp với không đúng lúc chậc lưỡi âm thanh nghe bạo hào càng là buồn nôn.  
【 Bạo hào cảnh sát đang ngủ lấy thời điểm đến cùng bị làm cái gì đây 】  
Nam nhân cắm ở hắn trong lỗ đít ngón tay quấy làm mấy lần, sau đó chậm rãi hướng hai bên ngang kéo ra, đem kia nguyên bản cong lên nhỏ nhục huyệt kéo thành biến hình một đầu, hướng phía bị ép mở ra huyệt trong lòng thổi ngụm khí.  
【 A ~ Ta tại thời điểm này cưỡng gian ngươi cũng khó nói 】  
【 Đồ vật ở lại bên trong hiện tại nhất định rất khó chịu đi...】  
Tạng khí bị cưỡng ép mở ra nhìn trộm cảm giác quả thực để cho người ta phát điên, bạo hào nghe nam nhân, dùng sức cắn môi ý đồ bình phục dần dần quá nhanh nhịp tim cùng hô hấp.  
Đồ bì thật giả nửa nọ nửa kia để hắn khó mà phân rõ, không biết là bị treo quá lâu vẫn là đừng, thân thể từ vừa tỉnh lại thời điểm liền tê dại phát đau nhức, bây giờ bị nam nhân kiểu nói này, một loại dị dạng buồn nôn dính chặt cũng từ trong cơ thể nổi lên. Để hắn cảm thấy mình ruột bên trong tựa hồ thật còn giữ thứ gì, nóng ướt sền sệt, buồn nôn bám vào tại thành ruột bên trên, hướng ra phía ngoài đè ép.  
【... Đi chết 】  
Đồ bì chỉ là cười càng vui vẻ hơn, hắn hai cây ngón cái nhét vào bạo hào hiện ra thủy quang sau huyệt bên trong, dùng lòng bàn tay tùy ý ức hiếp lấy mềm mại ruột thịt. Chụp lấy bạo hào mông thịt đưa nó đào càng mở, thuận tiện dưới thân người càng thêm rõ ràng cảm nhận được nội bộ biến hóa.  
【 Đằng sau đã bắt đầu chảy nước... Thật sắc a 】  
【 Bị ngón tay cắm cảm giác tốt như vậy sao 】  
Đối mặt liên tiếp nhục nhã, bạo hào lại chỉ là kéo căng thân thể cắn răng ẩn nhẫn lấy, hắn hiểu được đối với đồ bì tới nói đây chỉ là một loại bức bách hắn khuất phục thủ đoạn, loại này tiểu nhân hèn hạ quen dùng mánh khoé.  
... Hắn bất kỳ phản ứng nào đều chỉ là cho nam nhân tăng thêm niềm vui thú thôi  
【 Không mắng ta sao? Bạo hào cảnh sát 】  
Tựa hồ cảm thấy nhàm chán, đồ bì đem ngón tay rút ra, đem lau hạ chất lỏng bôi tại hắn giang tuần, sau đó thanh thúy lại cho hắn một bàn tay. Hắn lui ra phía sau hai bước ngồi vào bày ở cách đó không xa bằng da ghế sô pha bên trong, từ trong túi lấy ra một khối hộp điều khiển ti vi, hai chân giao hòa nhàn nhã gõ, đồng thời bóp lại nút bấm.  
【——!!!】  
Vừa lên đến chính là mạnh nhất ngăn kích thích để bạo hào giãy dụa lấy cong người lên, rung động mạnh mẽ từ ruột chỗ sâu truyền đến, giống như là hướng trong thân thể của hắn lấp mấy khỏa bom, nổ hắn đau đớn khó nhịn.  
【...—— A!】  
Bạo hào phản xạ có điều kiện muốn cong người lên, nhưng bị dây thừng một mực trói lại hắn lại chỉ có thể như bị bao phủ phi trùng bất lực búng ra hai lần, sau đó lại bị chăm chú bóp chặt. Tựa hồ nam nhân cũng không có muốn dừng lại ý tứ, hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon có chút hăng hái nhìn xem bạo hào rơi vào dây thừng trong lưới phí công giãy dụa.  
Bạo hào bắt đầu xuất mồ hôi, sáng lấp lánh một tầng giọt nước bao trùm tại làn da mặt ngoài, tại ánh đèn chiếu xuống hiện ra hơi có vẻ sắc tình màu mật ong. Hắn lỗ đít không ngừng co rút lại, chắc hẳn nội bộ hiện tại hẳn là co rút không chỉ. Theo tiếng thứ nhất rên rỉ thoát ra, càng nhiều đứt quãng mảnh vụn cũng từ kia hai mảnh môi mỏng bên trong tung ra.  
Không thể không nói, bạo hào rên rỉ thanh âm xác thực rất cào người, loại kia cùng bề ngoài hoàn toàn khác biệt ngây ngô cùng ẩn nhẫn dùng có thể làm trong lòng người chân thật nhất dục vọng. Mà đối với đồ bì tới nói, dục vọng của hắn càng thêm rõ ràng, đau đớn, khiến người buồn nôn.  
Thế là đương loại kia kim châm đau đớn đột kích lúc, hắn nằm trên ghế sa lon hít một hơi thật sâu.  
【 Tiếp xuống chúng ta chơi một cái trò chơi 】  
【 Quy tắc trò chơi rất đơn giản, bạo hào cảnh sát chỉ cần tại trong vòng thời gian quy định đem ngươi trong thân thể khiêu đản bài xuất đến liền tốt 】  
Nam nhân đứng người lên, giải khai cà vạt, đem hất lên lấy âu phục áo khoác tùy ý vứt trên mặt đất. Hắn từ trên bàn cầm lấy một cây roi da, giờ phút này đang dùng đầu roi thêm nhiệt vỗ nhè nhẹ đánh lấy bàn tay.  
【 Quy định thời gian là mười roi 】  
【... Như vậy trò chơi bắt đầu 】  
Bạo hào chỉ nghe được đối phương trầm thấp cười một tiếng, tiếp lấy một đạo lạnh thấu xương roi gió hung hăng quất vào hắn trên mông.  
【 Ngô!——!】  
Hắn bị đau kêu một tiếng, đau đớn khiến cho cơ bắp căng thẳng hoàn toàn không cách nào buông lỏng. Hắn khe mông chăm chú hợp lấy, viên kia khiêu đản thậm chí bởi vì quá dùng sức hướng vào phía trong bộ trượt vào chút, biến càng khó bài xuất.  
... Cái này mẹ hắn là cái gì biến thái cách chơi  
Hắn cắn răng ở trong lòng mắng, tận xương đau đớn để trước mắt hắn một trận đen trắng.  
【 Ba ——】  
【 Ba ——】  
【 Ba ————】  
Mười lần quất rất nhanh liền kết thúc, bạo hào cúi thấp đầu nhỏ giọng thở hào hển, trên thân trải rộng vết đỏ.  
【 A... Không có thể xếp ra đâu 】  
Nam nhân trong giọng nói xen lẫn trêu tức, hắn dùng roi chuôi đẩy ra bạo hào sưng đỏ khe mông, chống đỡ kia từ nội bộ không ngừng rung động nhục huyệt hướng vào phía trong đè xuống.  
【...... Đi... Chết 】  
Bạo hào thanh âm đã dính vào chút hơi nước, ướt sũng dán tại trong cổ họng, mang theo ba phần đáng thương gợi cảm.  
【 Đã thất bại liền muốn tiếp nhận trừng phạt 】  
Roi chuôi dời đi, ngay tại bạo hào cắn răng chuẩn bị chịu đựng quất đau đớn thời điểm, có cái gì băng lãnh khéo đưa đẩy máy móc đứng vững hắn đằng sau —— Thuận dịch thể bôi trơn dễ như trở bàn tay bị ăn xuống dưới.  
【 Như vậy... Bạo hào cảnh sát tiểu huyệt đến cùng có thể ăn mấy cái đâu 】  
Hắn đem điều khiển từ xa mở ra về sau nhét vào bạo hào chồng chất trói lại chân ổ, lần nữa nắm chặt roi da.  
【—— Thật là khiến người ta chờ mong a 】  
Đồ bì liếm môi một cái, cánh tay vạch ra một đạo hữu lực độ cong, nâng lên —— Hung hăng rơi xuống, tấu nhạc đem bạo hào thắng mình ngoan cố rên rỉ một chút xíu nạy ra.  
...  
...  
...  
【 Cái này nhưng đã là cái thứ tám 】  
【 Còn không có học được sao ~ Thắng mình 】  
Hắn một tay chống ra bạo hào sau huyệt, cúi đầu liếm một cái bóp tại đầu ngón tay khiêu đản. Bị nhồi vào khiêu đản sau huyệt chấn lợi hại, nửa mở tiểu huyệt co rút lấy lộ ra bên trong xinh đẹp màu hồng, theo bùm một tiếng, đem hắn trong tay viên kia cùng nhau nhét vào.  
【... Ngô 】  
Bởi vì đồ bì ác thú vị, ngoài miệng nói [ Muốn nghe thắng mình càng nhiều thanh âm ] Từ đó đồ bắt đầu liền hướng trong miệng của hắn lấp cây dây gai. Cắn lấy miệng bên trong bộ phận đánh cái kết chăm chú thắt ở sau đầu, dù cho muốn há mồm mắng chửi người, mở miệng cũng thành biến điệu rên rỉ.  
【 Cho ngươi chút động lực đi 】  
Nam nhân quay người tìm tòi một trận, từ trong rương lấy ra thứ gì, cười nhẹ nhàng bày ở trước mặt hắn.  
【 Ngô ngô!!!】  
Kia là một cây silic nhựa cây chế dương vật giả, dưới đáy liên tiếp mấy cây cố định dùng dây băng. Cùng bình thường tình thú trong tiệm bán khác biệt, đồ bì cầm trong tay cây kia to dài rất nhiều, trụ thể quanh co khúc khuỷu mọc đầy nhô lên, so với tình thú đồ chơi càng giống là hình cụ.  
【 Lần thứ mười, ta sẽ đem vật này bỏ vào trong thân thể của ngươi 】  
Tại bạo hào giết người nhìn chăm chú, hắn đem cây kia đồ vật đập bên trên gò má của đối phương.  
【 Không nghĩ ruột bị đâm xuyên cần phải cố gắng lên 】  
Hắn sờ soạng một cái bạo hào căng cứng phía sau lưng, từ nhô lên hồ điệp xương thẳng đến xương sống. Bạo hào cái mông bị đánh sưng lên một vòng, nhìn càng thêm nở nang, dù cho chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đụng vào đều sẽ đau đến run rẩy...  
【 Đây là lần thứ chín 】  
Thô trọng rối loạn tiếng thở dốc hỗn hợp có roi quật da thịt ba ba âm thanh đem cái này bất quá mười bình lồng giam hun sắc dục bốc hơi. Nam nhân hô hấp dần dần tăng thêm, cầm roi tay nóng ngứa —— Kia là trạng thái cực giai chứng minh.  
Lần này hắn cố ý hãm lại tốc độ, tìm kiếm lấy còn không có bị quất roi qua địa phương, dùng sức cào hơn mấy lần.  
【... Ô... Ngô ân!... A 】  
Xảo trá đau đớn một roi roi càng thêm tươi sáng, bạo hào thống khổ kiềm chế rên rỉ dần dần biến thành đứt quãng nghẹn ngào. Trong đầu của hắn không ngừng hiện lên nam nhân trước đó đã nói, nương theo lấy đau đớn tan rã lấy tôn nghiêm.  
Tại cự chiến trong đau đớn, hắn nắm chặt bụng dưới chậm chạp mở ra thân thể. Đồ bì cố ý chừa cho hắn đủ thời gian, cũng may tiếp theo roi trước đó mượn đau đớn dư vị tìm về thân thể khống chế. Ruột thịt bị dị vật đè ép cảm giác rất buồn nôn, nhất là bọn chúng tràn đầy túi túi chen ở bên trong chấn động không ngừng. Hắn bị kích thích một trận co rúm lại, vừa tụ lên khí lực cũng bị đột nhiên quất vỗ nát bấy.  
【 Thứ tư hạ 】  
Nam nhân cười tính toán.  
【... Ngô 】  
Bạo hào cau mày nhắm chặt hai mắt, hung hăng cắn răng ở giữa nút buộc. Tại ruột thịt đè xuống, khiêu đản bắt đầu chậm rãi nhúc nhích. Từ cạnh ngoài nhìn, giấu ở ở giữa nhục huyệt run rẩy cong lên, theo sắc tình tiếng nước gạt ra cứng rắn hình bầu dục hình cầu. Cùng loại bài tiết xấu hổ cảm giác đốt toàn thân hắn đỏ bừng, nước mắt khống chế không nổi từ trong hốc mắt tràn ra, lòng tự trọng tra tấn đối với hắn tới nói là so chết còn tàn khốc sự tình.  
【 A ~】  
Khiêu đản bọc lấy một tầng thủy quang từ bạo hào tách ra hai chân ở giữa rơi xuống, đồ bì trong mắt tối mấy phần, hắn giơ tay lên lại rơi xuống một roi.  
...  
【 Ba ——】  
...  
Lần thứ chín thời điểm bạo hào bài xuất trong đó bốn cái, nhưng giấu ở chỗ sâu khiêu đản hắn làm thế nào đều làm không ra. Ròng rã một trăm roi, tại hắn vung xuống cuối cùng một roi thời điểm bạo hào đã run khóc không thành tiếng. Thân thể của hắn hiện ra xinh đẹp màu đỏ, vô luận là bị đánh sưng bờ mông vẫn là bị lặp đi lặp lại ma sát tiểu huyệt đều mẫn cảm tới cực điểm.  
【 Đáng tiếc, còn lưu lại hai cái ở bên trong 】  
Nam nhân đem roi ném ở dưới chân, tiến lên vỗ về chơi đùa bạo hào hạ thể.  
【 Buông lỏng...】  
【 Sẽ không rất đau 】  
Ngón tay qua loa đâm mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, xem như làm khuếch trương. Bạo hào đằng sau tịch từ khiêu đản khai thác đã đầy đủ xốp, dậy sóng mềm mại đè xuống ngón tay của hắn. Bị lặp đi lặp lại ma sát thành ruột có chút phát sưng, thế là khi hắn dùng lòng bàn tay đào khoét thời điểm bạo hào gọi lớn tiếng hơn.  
【... Ngô a 】  
Bạo hào thanh âm không còn bị đè nén, trước đó quất đã để cái này mềm không được cứng không xong thiếu niên trung thực chút, hiện tại kia đứt quãng nghẹn ngào bên trong xen lẫn thở dốc cùng gầm nhẹ, nghe càng thêm hưởng thụ.  
【 Đến, mình bôi trơn đi 】  
Hắn giải khai bạo hào miệng bên trong nút buộc, đem cây kia đồ vật bày ở trước mắt của hắn.  
【... Ha ha!......】  
Màu đậm silic nhựa cây đồ chơi chống đỡ lấy môi của hắn, được mở ra quá lâu quai hàm xương hơi choáng không cách nào hảo hảo khống chế. Tại bạo hào chấn kinh ánh mắt bên trong, nam nhân đem tròn vo đỉnh chóp chạm vào hắn nửa mở miệng bên trong.  
【 Hảo hảo liếm 】  
Đồ bì nói như vậy, cơ hồ là một giây sau cũng không chút nào khách khí đem trọn một cây đồ vật nhấn tiến bạo hào miệng bên trong. Bị một hơi đội lên yết hầu cảm giác để hắn khó chịu nôn ra một trận, không ngừng bài tiết nước bọt rất nhanh khỏa đầy trụ mặt ngoài thân thể.  
【... Khục...... Khục 】  
Dương vật giả rút ra thời điểm mang ra một chút nước bọt, bạo hào mềm lưỡi rung động rung động phun ra, bởi vì nam nhân thô bạo động tác phá phá chút da.  
【... Ài... Không... Không muốn 】  
Rất khó được, hắn từ bạo hào thắng mình miệng bên trong nghe được cùng loại với yếu thế cầu xin tha thứ câu nói. Trên mặt hắn cười càng phát ra xán lạn, ôn nhu sờ lên bạo hào tóc, nhìn xem tấm kia nước mắt nước mắt chảy ngang xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, thi ngược tâm cấp tốc bành trướng lấy.  
【 Như vậy ~ Thời gian ăn cơm đến 】  
Đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi liếm đi chút từ trên thân trụ nhỏ xuống chất lỏng, bạo hào nước bọt nếm ngọt ngào. Hắn cầm ướt sũng tay cầm, hai ngón tay chống ra bạo hào sưng lên lỗ đít, đem cây kia kích thước đáng sợ đồ vật chậm rãi cắm vào trong thân thể của hắn.  
【...——!!!】  
Bạo hào không cầm được run rẩy, hắn cắn thật chặt răng, biệt lấy lông mày nhẫn nại lấy cái này chưa hề thể nghiệm qua kinh khủng. Một phương diện đến từ đau đớn, một phương diện đến từ hoàn toàn không biết khoái cảm.  
Đồ bì động tác cũng không thô bạo, thân là một lão luyện chăn nuôi viên, hắn tự nhiên sớm đã thăm dò trên thân thể con người mỗi một chỗ bí mật. Cổ tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng hướng lên vẩy một cái, lập tức kích thích dưới thân người một trận run rẩy.  
Đồ chơi đỉnh chóp mài địa phương chính là bạo hào ngủ lúc tìm tới nhược điểm, tuyến tiền liệt. Hắn không chút dùng sức đỉnh làm mấy lần, bạo hào rên rỉ lại thu lại không được tả ra, nghe là thoải mái đến. Bất quá hắn hôm nay cũng không tính đem bạo hào thắng mình toàn bộ khai phát hoàn tất, dù sao càng là thú vị đồ vật càng là muốn lưu đến cuối cùng...  
Hắn liếm môi một cái, đưa trong tay đồ chơi một hơi đẩy vào chỗ sâu nhất.  
【—— Ngô a!】  
Tại va chạm hạ, lưu tại trong cơ thể hắn khiêu đản cũng chấn động bị đẩy hướng chỗ càng sâu, bên trong khó nói lên lời tê dại để hắn mở to suy nghĩ không cách nào khống chế thét lên lên tiếng.  
Nhưng mà nam nhân động tác vẫn còn tiếp tục, tại đem gậy đấm bóp nhét vào ngọn nguồn sau, hắn đem dưới đáy hai cây dây lưng cột vào bạo hào trên đùi, quay người lấy chút dược cao, bôi lên tại vết roi bên trên.  
【 Hiện tại bạo hào cảnh sát liền có thể yêu nhiều 】  
Đồ bì lui xa mấy bước, nhìn xem bị dây thừng trói lại, nhồi vào đồ chơi, hai mắt phiếm hồng không được rơi lệ bạo hào, nhíu mày cười.  
Còn lại chính là để hắn hiểu được... Thân thể của mình đến tột cùng đến cỡ nào dâm đãng  
Nam nhân nụ cười trên mặt càng sâu, tại đeo lên mặt nạ phòng độc về sau mở ra gas chốt mở.

...

【 Ong ong ong ——】  
Từ ngày đó sau, tựa hồ là đang khiêu chiến cực hạn của hắn, đồ bì làm tầm trọng thêm đem những cái kia buồn nôn đồ chơi dùng tại trên người hắn. Vượt qua cực hạn nhục nhã cùng tra tấn để hắn thấy được nhân loại nhất là hôi thối nhục dục, không biết ngày đêm điều giáo thậm chí khiến cho hắn sinh ra không còn làm người ảo giác...  
【... A...... Ngô 】  
Hắn bị mở ra hai chân dùng băng dính cố định tại lồng cách một góc, duy trì lấy một cái hai tay sau buộc ưỡn ngực mứt tư thế chính đối cửa sổ thủy tinh sau thế giới.  
【 Ông ông ông ông ——】  
Cắm ở trong cơ thể hắn đồ chơi ngẫu nhiên làm việc, chấn động có khi còn kèm theo điện giật. Hắn bị quấy một trận choáng váng, huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch nhảy phảng phất liền trái tim của hắn đều nhanh muốn cùng nhau nhảy ra lồng ngực.  
【 Tích tích tích —— Đát 】  
Đồng hồ báo thức không có vang mấy lần liền bị theo ngừng, bạo hào chen trong góc run rẩy mấy lần, mão đủ khí lực ngẩng đầu lên. Tại đèn chiếu chiếu xuống, hắn ra rất nhiều mồ hôi, vốn là khí tức bất ổn thở dốc lại bị đột nhiên xuất hiện một chút điện giật quấy rối loạn.  
【... Đồ......... Bì 】  
Hắn nghẹn ngào đọc lên tên của nam nhân, dù cho con mắt bị bịt kín, xuyên thấu qua tầng kia vải vóc, cách thủy tinh thật dầy tấm, hắn vẫn như cũ có thể trông thấy cặp kia thương con mắt màu xanh lục.  
Chăn mền ma sát rơi xuống đất thanh âm truyền vào trong tai, người trên giường vuốt vuốt tóc ngáp một cái xuống đất hướng hắn đi tới. Theo tiếng bước chân tiếp cận, hắn kia đã bị điều giáo triệt để thân thể không tự chủ hưng phấn lên, hiện ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng tựa hồ tản ra mê người điềm hương.  
【 Buổi sáng tốt lành, thắng mình 】  
Theo thanh âm của nam nhân ở bên tai nổ tung, bạo hào đột nhiên giống như giật điện co rút không chỉ, thậm chí liền nước bọt bài tiết đều không thể hảo hảo khống chế tích táp thuận cao ngửa cái cổ trượt xuống. Thân thể của hắn tại nam nhân thủ hạ giống hoa anh túc chậm chạp mở ra, ngâm tại tính dục cùng thời gian dài điều giáo hạ phản xạ có điều kiện cơ hồ là để hắn đang nghe thanh âm một khắc này theo đồ chơi chấn động leo lên cao trào.  
【 Biết hôm nay là ngày nào trong tuần sao 】  
Cửa thủy tinh được mở ra, hơi lạnh không khí không kịp chờ đợi quấn đi lên tao gãi hắn lửa nóng làn da. Còn đang cao trào trong dư vận bạo hào chóng mặt, ngón chân dùng sức co ro không ngừng run rẩy, nhưng chôn ở thể nội đồ chơi cũng không có bởi vì thiếu niên cao trào mà dừng lại, chỉ là một mực dùng cực nhanh chấn động tần suất tiếp tục trách móc nặng nề lấy mẫn cảm đến không được nội bộ.  
【 Ngô...】  
Cái cằm của hắn bị một đôi hơi có vẻ lạnh buốt bàn tay nâng lên, đồ bì giật ra bịt mắt để khối kia ẩm ướt hồ hồ dính đầy nước mắt màu đen vải vóc lôi kéo lấy đãng tại trên mặt hắn.  
Đột nhiên chiếu sáng để bạo hào cực không thích ứng, lông mi vỗ hai lần gạt ra mấy giọt nước mắt, tại hai mắt đẫm lệ bên trong, hắn hơi giật mình nhìn chằm chằm đồ bì con mắt, trong đầu không cách nào khống chế tràn đầy suy nghĩ muốn bị nam nhân lấp đầy ý nghĩ.  
【...... Nghĩ... Muốn 】  
Hắn phỉ nhổ mình dâm đãng bỉ ổi nhưng thân thể lại vi phạm lấy ý nghĩ của chủ nhân tác thủ càng nhiều, thế là càng nhiều nước mắt tràn ra ngoài, đem bạo hào thắng mình nuốt sống.  
【 A 】  
【 Trước đó nói đi, ta là không hội thao ngươi —— Thắng mình 】  
Đồ bì trầm thấp tiếng cười ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nổ tung, từ tấm kia tràn ngập ác ý khuôn mặt tươi cười bên trên, hắn thấy được mình bỉ ổi. Đồ bì làm hắn chăn nuôi viên điều giáo hắn ròng rã trong một tháng, nam nhân nhìn hết hắn làm trò hề nhưng xưa nay không có muốn bên trên hắn, thậm chí liền cương đều không có.  
Thật giống như... Hắn là cái dục cầu bất mãn thiếu thao thấp hèn kỹ nữ.  
【...】  
Bạo hào nghẹn ngào cắn chặt bờ môi, tựa hồ có một nháy mắt, khuất nhục tại hắn tròng đen bên trên dát lên một tầng kim sắc.  
【 Bất quá nói xong, hôm nay chúng ta phải làm cái kia a ——】  
Đồ bì lão luyện giải khai cột vào bạo hào trên thân xiềng xích, giật xuống băng dán, đem đã ướt ươn ướt người ôm vào trong ngực, lôi ra cái kia chật hẹp pha lê chiếc lồng.  
【 Ta quyết định không đem thắng mình bán mất —— Cho nên 】  
【 Làm xong cái kia về sau, thắng mình chính là ta đồ vật 】  
Hắn đem bạo hào kéo, dễ như trở bàn tay liền ôm ngang lên, đối bạo hào đỏ lên thính tai thổi một ngụm, tâm tình rất tốt hôn một chút hắn ngẩng cái cổ. Còn đắm chìm trong trong cao triều người run run người, vô ý thức tránh thoát nam nhân muốn sờ lên tay, lại chỉ là phí công.  
【 Dù sao đến lúc đó... Cũng sẽ không có người muốn mua xuống ngươi 】  
Hắn ước lượng trong tay người, con ngươi bởi vì hưng phấn mà phát run.  
【... Ta nhất định sẽ giết ngươi 】  
Khi hắn đem bạo hào phóng ngã xuống giường còng lại vòng cổ thời điểm, bạo hào vẫn như cũ ngoan cố tái diễn.  
【 Hoặc là ngươi có thể thử một chút dùng xuống mặt giết ta 】  
【... Nếu như ngươi có thế để cho ta có hứng thú này 】  
Hắn xem thường cười, bốc lên trên tủ đầu giường chuẩn bị xong y dụng găng tay, điều chỉnh mấy lần liền chăm chú quấn trên tay. Đèn cồn, trừ độc miếng bông, cái kẹp cùng băng vải bị xếp thành một hàng tại mặt giường bên trên. Về sau, hắn lại từ trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một quyển thu nạp túi, bên trong chứa to to nhỏ nhỏ ngân châm cùng vòng chụp.  
Cơ hồ một đêm không ngủ bạo hào mềm mềm uốn tại bị lộc bên trong, treo con mắt cùng bối rối làm lấy đấu tranh, vô luận như thế nào, tại đồ bì trước mặt ngủ đều quá nguy hiểm. Hắn nhìn xem đồ bì đem những cái kia dài ngắn không đồng nhất ngân châm lấy ra, mê luyến giống như xẹt qua đầu lưỡi, tiếp lấy cặp kia thương lam sắc con ngươi đinh trụ hắn.  
【 Há mồm 】  
Đồ bì một tay cầm ngân châm tại đèn cồn diễm hỏa xuống tới về làm nóng, một cái tay khác nâng lên bạo hào đầu ra hiệu hắn há mồm. Nhưng bạo hào chỉ là đem miệng nhấp chặt hơn, vô luận như thế nào gảy cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một loạt cắn chặt răng trắng.  
【 A ngươi biết ngươi chạy không khỏi 】  
Hắn lấn người mà lên, nắm chặt bạo hào cái cằm ép buộc hắn mở miệng. Đáng tiếc hôm nay bạo hào vẫn như cũ rất quật cường, thế là tại mấy giây giằng co sau hắn cải biến phương án.  
...  
【..... Giết.... Trán.. Một 】  
Bạo hào miệng bị miệng gông cưỡng ép mở ra, mơ hồ không rõ nhục mạ, hắn kia ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính đầy nước bọt cái lưỡi bị nam nhân ngón tay nắm lấy lôi ra khoang miệng.  
【... Ngô... n!】  
Nhựa plastic găng tay bên trên mang theo rất nhiều nhỏ bé lông tơ giác hút, thế là khi hắn bắt lấy bạo hào bốn phía loạn trốn đầu lưỡi sau, những cái kia giác hút liền tẫn chức tẫn trách làm việc. Giác hút lực đạo rất lớn, bạo hào cái lưỡi bị túm đau nhức, một đôi mắt lệ uông uông hung hăng trừng mắt về phía hắn.  
【... Quả nhiên thắng mình vẫn là càng thích cái này sao 】  
【 Thật sự là run M A 】  
Ngân châm đã làm nóng đến đỏ lên, hắn nắm vuốt bằng phẳng dưới đáy quăng mấy lần, liền bắt được đầu kia mềm lưỡi hướng phía lưỡi tâm hung hăng đâm tới.  
【 Ngô!!! Ách!!!】  
Lần thứ nhất thất bại.  
Bạo hào nhìn chằm chằm hắn tay không ngừng lui lại lấy, lông mày đám lấy, một bộ cảm thấy buồn nôn lại sợ biểu lộ. Hắn biết đồ bì muốn làm cái gì, chỉ xem bề ngoài liền có thể minh bạch nam nhân tính đam mê nên cỡ nào buồn nôn...  
[ Không được... Cái này đâm đi xuống... Sẽ đau chết ]  
Hắn không để ý đầu lưỡi bị lôi kéo căng đau liều mạng hướng về sau tránh đi, tiếp lấy lại bị nam nhân dắt lấy tóc dùng sức nện vào sau lưng bị lộc bên trong. Vòng cổ bị nam nhân siết trong tay, theo xiềng xích băng lãnh ào ào âm thanh, sau gáy của hắn chống đỡ phía sau tường tấm.  
【... Ngô... Ngô!】  
Tại kinh lịch trước đó trải qua chọc ghẹo về sau, đồ bì nụ cười trên mặt đã toàn bộ rút đi, cặp mắt kia bên trong che nặng nề tầng băng, rét lạnh thấu xương. Nam nhân lần nữa đem hắn đầu lưỡi tách rời ra, không chút nào khống chế lực đạo cơ hồ là một chút liền đem hắn đau nhức ra nước mắt.  
【 Đừng có lại động 】  
Đồ bì mặt không thay đổi hạ tối hậu thư, đem trên tay cây ngân châm kia lần nữa nướng nóng.  
【...——!】  
Thủng đau đớn cùng sợ hãi bóp méo đối với thời gian cảm nhận, hai tay của hắn chụp lấy nam nhân cánh tay dùng sức khước từ lấy, nhưng cây kia nung đỏ ngân châm nhưng như cũ không buông tha hướng hắn tới gần. Bạo hào hốc mắt đỏ bừng, lại không có thể chảy ra nước mắt, theo trái tim âm thanh và khí huyết nhanh chóng lên cao, hắn nhìn chằm chằm cây kia mũi nhọn phảng phất có thể nghe được làn da bị thiêu đốt phát ra tư tư thanh.  
【...... Ngô 】  
Không biết hữu ý vô ý, nam nhân động tác so với bình thường muốn càng thêm chậm chạp, cố ý xoay tròn lấy đầu ngón tay để cây kia nhỏ máu ngân châm đem hắn đầu lưỡi toàn bộ xuyên qua. Tại bén nhọn đau đớn đánh tới kia một cái chớp mắt, hắn ngừng thở thậm chí liên phát run đều làm không được.  
Nước bọt cùng với máu tươi tích táp chảy nam nhân một tay, tại qua đại khái mấy giây về sau, hắn mới rút ra cây kia châm. Sau đó đem một cây càng thô chút châm thể xuyên vào, vặn bên trên hạt châu.  
【 A a ~ Cái này khóc 】  
Nam nhân xông tới, dùng đồng dạng đeo lưỡi đinh bựa lưỡi liếm đi trên mặt hắn nước mắt, đem run rẩy không chỉ người kéo nắm vuốt đầu lưỡi của hắn liếc nhìn kim loại mang theo huyết sắc xinh đẹp quang trạch.  
Bởi vì đâm xuyên đau đớn, bạo hào đầu lưỡi sưng lên một vòng, liền liền tiếng hừ hừ bên trong đều mang theo hơi lớn đầu lưỡi âm. Kịch liệt đau nhức đến luôn luôn chậm một chút, đương đồ bì dùng ngón tay chống đỡ viên ngọc chóp mũ vừa đi vừa về gảy thời điểm loại kia khó nhịn bị bỏng cảm giác kích thích trước mắt hắn biến thành màu đen. Đại lượng bài tiết nước bọt đem hắn khoang miệng tràn ngập nhưng như cũ khó mà lắng lại cái kia còn lưu lại tại tinh thần chỗ sâu đau đớn, thế là hắn đành phải nhỏ giọng rút lấy cái mũi vô cùng đáng thương phun ra đầu lưỡi của hắn khát cầu băng lãnh không khí vuốt ve.  
【 Kế tiếp là chỗ đó đâu 】  
Bạo hào khóe mắt đỏ đỏ nhìn hắn chằm chằm, trong mắt cảm xúc đã từ sợ hãi biến thành hoàn toàn nổi giận, nhưng bởi vì dính lấy nước mắt ngược lại càng không uy hiếp lực.  
【 Thắng mình đến tuyển đi 】  
Hắn liếm liếm trên kim máu tươi, dùng rượu sát trùng tiêu tiền qua độc sau lại để lên hỏa diễm bị bỏng. Cặp kia thương mắt trên dưới đánh giá một phen, hơi có vẻ ngón tay lạnh như băng thuận bạo hào thấm ướt cái cằm một đường vẽ lên ngực, vuốt vuốt kia hai điểm thù du.  
【 Là nơi này tới trước... Vẫn là nơi này 】  
Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, hắn đưa tay bắt được bạo hào còn uể oải lấy hạ thể, tại đối phương ẩn nhẫn run rẩy có ích thô ráp lòng bàn tay ma sát lên khô ráo đỉnh.  
【...... A!】  
Bạo hào bị sờ một trận co rúm lại, miệng gông cùng lưỡi đinh tạm thời để hắn không cách nào thuận lợi thống mạ lên tiếng, thế là chỉ có thể 吚吚 Ô ô phát ra chút không dùng sức gào thét, phản xạ có điều kiện cong người lên dùng nắm đấm vung mạnh hướng khuôn mặt nam nhân.  
【... Quá chọc ta sinh khí thế nhưng là tốn công mà không có kết quả 】  
Đồ bì ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thổi ngụm khí, dễ như trở bàn tay tránh thoát kia bất lực phản kích, đồng thời mập mờ hôn một chút khóe mắt của hắn.  
【 Ngô!!!】  
Đột nhiên nắm chặt bàn tay để bạo hào mãnh cứng đờ, mệnh căn tử bị người nắm ở trong tay cảm giác quả thực hỏng bét đến cực điểm. Hắn đẩy ra tay thật chặt nắm chặt nam nhân áo sơmi, theo càng phát ra nắm chặt ngón tay xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người.  
【 Vậy trước tiên chiếu cố nơi này đi 】  
Nam nhân lão luyện thủ pháp cùng cố ý thi lực để hắn tại khoái cảm cùng rất nhỏ sưng cảm giác ở giữa chậm chạp cương, đồ bì ngón tay thổi qua hắn rùa quan, dùng móng tay chống đỡ lấy chỗ lõm xuống ma sát. Chỉ chốc lát tuyến dịch liền từ cái kia trong miệng nhỏ rỉ ra, ẩm ướt cộc cộc khét một tay.  
【...... A... Ngô...】  
Túi túi bị đầu ngón tay xoa bóp, đồ bì ngón út cuộn lên lấy chống đỡ hắn đáy chậu, phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước từ trong bàn tay chảy ra. Bị điều giáo ăn tủy biết vị thân thể không liêm sỉ theo nam nhân trên dưới lột động bày lên eo, tại tê dại nhói nhói khoái cảm hạ, hắn phun ra đầu lưỡi, trong mắt một mảnh thủy quang.  
Hắn mở thân thể, đầu không tự chủ ngửa về đằng sau đi, hưởng thụ lấy nam nhân rất khó đến ôn nhu. Kia nắm lấy cổ áo ngón tay cũng dần dần buông lỏng, bị tính dục tê liệt đại não hiển nhiên không thể minh bạch trong lời nói nam nhân chân chính ý đồ.  
【...... A ——】  
Tại một lần cuối cùng, cặp kia đốt ngón tay rõ ràng đại thủ cầm hắn âm hành, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ vòng thành một vòng tròn từ đuôi đến đầu lột qua cuối cùng dừng ở rùa quan chỗ nắm chặt ngón tay. Bạo hào dễ chịu phát ra vài tiếng ùng ục, nhưng một giây sau từ quy đầu ra truyền đến bị bỏng cảm giác lại làm cho hắn thét lên lên tiếng.  
Tại hai mắt đẫm lệ bên trong, hắn trông thấy cây kia đỏ lên ngân châm bị đồ bì nắm ở đầu ngón tay, một nửa chui vào hạ thể của hắn.  
【 Chớ lộn xộn a 】  
Đồ bì hảo tâm nhắc nhở lấy, khóe miệng lôi kéo ra tiếu dung gần như kinh dị. Bàn tay của hắn lại bắt đầu đâm đâm tê dại, loại kia khó nhịn tô ngứa từ cổ bò lên trên đầu óc của hắn, để hắn hưng phấn không thôi.  
【...... Ngô..——!】  
Bạo hào run rất lợi hại, trên đầu lưỡi vết thương còn đang phát đau nhức thế là chỉ có thể lè lưỡi một bên khóc một bên nghẹn ngào phát ra mấy cái kéo dài đau nhức âm. Kia nắm lấy hắn quần áo tay thật chặt nắm chặt, đem hắn cổ áo kéo biến hình, vô luận từ nơi nào nhìn, bạo hào thắng mình đều đau lợi hại —— Nhưng đây cũng là hắn nhất hưởng thụ. Cặp mắt kia chớp chớp, thực chất bên trong ác liệt để hắn tiếp tục đối diện trước cái này đợi làm thịt đáng thương con thỏ làm ra càng thêm chuyện quá đáng.  
【 Đến, mình cầm 】  
Hắn cười đẩy ra bạo hào ngón tay, nắm lấy kia phát run thủ đoạn gọi hắn nắm chặt mình ngay tại thụ hình âm hành.  
【 Nếu như đâm lệch, nửa đời sau cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào đạo ống tiểu sinh sống 】  
Ngân châm không có vào non nửa sau bị lấy ra, hắn lật ra bao bì dùng lòng bàn tay sờ một cái bên trong phấn nộn nhục hành, sau đó lần nữa đem kim đâm đi vào.  
...  
Ký ức từ giữa đó bắt đầu đoạn mất tầng, có lẽ còn muốn cảm tạ vậy quá mức sợ hãi cùng đau đớn để hắn ngắn ngủi ngất đi. Đồ bì buồn nôn khuôn mặt tươi cười còn lạc ấn tại trong đầu không cách nào đánh tan, đang cho hắn quy đầu xuyên vòng về sau, nam nhân cầm hạ thể của hắn đem một viên cong hình nhập châu xuyên thấu hắn đáy chậu. Bên phải trên đầu vú hiện tại cũng treo mai ngân kẹp, phảng phất thời kỳ cho con bú nữ tính núm vú sưng lên thật cao, phía dưới càng là không cần nói.  
Dạ dày của hắn co quắp bởi vì buồn nôn nôn khan không ngừng, nhưng buồn nôn nhất vẫn là hiện tại —— Ròng rã một tháng qua, nam nhân lần thứ nhất đối với hắn có tính dục.  
【... A...... A... A 】  
Hắn bị đặt ở nam nhân dưới thân bị ép thừa nhận cực hình, vết thương trên người còn đang phát đau nhức, phảng phất nát rữa không ngừng chảy máu.  
【... Cao hứng sao 】  
Đồ bì bưng lấy mặt của hắn, nước bọt ở trong miệng quấy khai phát ra cô thu cô thu tiếng nước, con độc xà kia lưỡi vừa đi vừa về đảo qua hắn lưỡi tâm ngân đinh, tham luyến liếm đi chung quanh chảy ra máu tươi.  
【 Đây không phải ngươi vẫn muốn sao 】  
Nhiệt khí ở bên tai bốc hơi lấy, đồ bì dựng lên hai chân của hắn đem hắn phần eo lật gãy đến cơ hồ cực hạn, ác thú vị để hắn vừa vặn có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy hai người ngay tại giao hợp bộ vị.  
Bị đau đớn chăm chú trói buộc đại não không cảm giác được mảy may khoái cảm, ngoại trừ đau đớn, càng nhiều chính là buồn nôn. Bạo hào mờ mịt mở to mắt, nhìn xem quyển kia không nên bị dùng cho tình ái khí quan bị nam nhân âm hành chống đỡ trơn nhẵn. Dịch ruột non hòa với tuyến dịch từ biên giới bên trong không ngừng gạt ra, hắn khe mông dính một mảnh.  
【...... A...... A...】  
Hắn máy móc thở hào hển, rõ ràng đại não thanh tỉnh, sau huyệt lại tự quyết định co vào không ngừng, giống như là muốn ép khô nam nhân tinh dịch đem đối phương mỗi một tấc đều chăm chú bọc lấy. Dần dần, theo tuyến tiền liệt lặp đi lặp lại khai phát, loại kia nhỏ bé bị điện giật khoái cảm để hắn nheo lại mắt.  
【... Như vậy... Hiện tại có thể thử giết chết ta 】  
Đồ bì cúi người, chỗ giao hợp phát ra thổi phù một tiếng đi vào càng thêm nóng bỏng chỗ sâu. Nhìn xem bạo hào mất tiêu song đồng, bắt hắn lại đầu lưỡi buộc hắn cùng múa.  
Bởi vì lúc trước xuyên vòng, bạo hào âm hành vẫn là lôi kéo lấy, đại khái hôm nay cả ngày đều không cách nào hảo hảo sử dụng. Nhưng thay vào đó, đã mất đi làm nam tính thu hoạch được khoái cảm phương thức, để mà một loại hình thức phản hồi đi lên —— Bạo hào cắn hắn sau huyệt nóng ướt chặt chẽ, tại kích thích hạ giảo tăng cường thậm chí không tự chủ cuộn lên mũi chân có chút thẳng lưng chỉ vì lại nhiều ăn chút nam nhân kê ba.  
【... Bạo hào thắng mình 】  
Hắn trầm thấp hô hoán bạo hào danh tự, tại cặp kia mắt đỏ thanh tỉnh đến một khắc đem hắn lần nữa đập nát.  
【... Chết......... A ——】  
Bạo hào thanh âm so với bình thường càng thêm khàn khàn, mao mao gãi hắn, chính là loại này dù cho sa đọa cũng vẫn như cũ quật cường kháng cự buồn cười tính bền dẻo để hắn khó mà tự kềm chế nghiện.  
【 A...— A... A —...】  
Thế là hắn nhanh chóng run run phần hông, đem bạo hào thật vất vả tụ bắt nguồn từ tôn lần nữa đuổi vỡ nát. Hắn đổi tư thế, giải khai xiềng xích một mặt siết trong tay, cánh tay dùng sức nâng bạo hào phía sau lưng đem hắn nhốt lại trong ngực.  
【...... A!】  
Huyền không cảm giác bất an để bạo hào theo bản năng chăm chú ôm vào nam nhân cái cổ, hai chân của hắn cuộn tại nam nhân trên lưng giống bên đường giá rẻ kỹ nữ ngước cổ phát ra một tiếng yêu kiều. Đồ bì hai tay bóp lấy hắn mông thịt, một bên nhào nặn một bên hướng hai bên kéo ra. Thế là kia thay đổi hình tiểu huyệt bị ma sát càng thêm hơn, từ trong tới ngoài thấm lấy bị thao quen dâm mỹ mị sắc.  
Hắn ôm bạo hào đứng lên, đi vài bước liền tiến một gian phòng, trong ngực người đổi giọng trong lúc thở dốc chụp lấy hắn eo nhỏ đem hắn tách ra cái mặt đặt ở bồn rửa tay rộng lượng đá cẩm thạch trên mặt bàn.  
【 Nhìn xem mình... Bạo hào thắng mình 】  
Trong gương, hắn nhìn thấy dán đầy nước mắt mặt, cặp kia nguyên bản ánh vàng rực rỡ mắt đỏ ướt sũng lôi kéo lấy, như là chó cái mang theo miệng gông lè lưỡi tại nam nhân đỉnh làm hạ thở dốc liên tục, từ sưng đỏ lưỡi ở giữa còn có thể nhìn thấy lẻ tẻ kim loại tia chớp. Hắn cau mày nhìn xuống dưới, khi nhìn đến mình sưng lên sung huyết âm hành cùng mặc vào vòng chụp lúc, hai mắt nhắm nghiền.  
【...... Ngô...】  
Đồ bì một tay vạch lên mặt của hắn, một cái tay khác xuyên qua hắn cong gối nhấc lên đùi phải của hắn đem hai người xấu xí chỗ giao hợp khoe khoang biểu hiện tại trước mắt của hắn. Xuyên thấu qua tấm gương, nam nhân ánh mắt dừng lại trên mặt của hắn, mang theo nhất quán cười tàn nhẫn ý chậm chạp lại kiên cố khảm tiến trong thân thể của hắn.  
【... Thật sự là dâm đãng 】  
Tại buông tay ra sau, bạo hào lập tức quay đầu đi chỗ khác.  
Hắn nửa quỳ tại trên bồn rửa tay, nam nhân đại thủ quấn tại ngang hông của hắn, nắm lấy phần gáy rủ xuống xiềng xích bức bách hắn nhô lên sưng đỏ bộ ngực. Trên mặt kính choáng ra mảng lớn hơi nước, hắn bị dùng sức chống đỡ tại băng lãnh lập kính bên trên, theo nam nhân đỉnh làm núm vú bị mài đỏ thắm.  
【...... Ngô... n...】  
Phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước từ cái kia trơ trẽn địa phương chui ra, nam nhân thô to âm hành tại trong thân thể của hắn xuất nhập, nhắm mắt lại nhưng cũng bù không được mài qua tuyến tiền liệt trận trận ngứa ngáy. Đồ bì tách ra qua mặt của hắn, đụng lên đi cùng hắn hôn, chụp lấy xương hông đem không ngừng bên trên trốn người hung hăng đục xuyên.  
【...... Kỳ thật ngươi chính là thích bị đối xử như thế đi 】  
Đồ bì đưa tay đi kéo kia treo ở bạo hào nhũ trên đầu ngân hoàn, không thể khép lại vết thương tại nam nhân thô lỗ lôi kéo hạ lần nữa băng liệt. Hắn núm vú trở nên càng sưng lên, sung huyết cùng đau đớn để nó trở nên càng thêm mẫn cảm.  
【...... Ngô...... Không...】  
Con độc xà kia lưỡi leo lên ở bên tai của hắn, dùng ướt lạnh răng nanh đâm xuyên qua cổ của hắn. Đồ bì mê luyến mút vào vết thương chảy ra máu tươi, hạ thân càng thêm phấn khởi tại trong thân thể của hắn đâm vào.  
Đồ bì chăm chú chụp lấy eo của hắn bụng tại trong thân thể của hắn bắn vào nóng hổi tinh dịch, hắn bị bỏng không được rơi lệ, tràng đạo lại gấp khó dằn nổi từng vòng từng vòng giảo tăng cường chờ mong tác thủ càng nhiều. Hắn bị đỉnh có chút không chịu nổi, bẹn đùi lại bị đồ bì siết trong tay làm sao đều không thể thoát đi, đương nam nhân âm hành đỉnh tiến thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu nhất xuất tinh lúc, một loại kỳ quái ảo giác trong thân thể sinh sôi, phảng phất mình cũng thay đổi thành giống như hắn quái vật.  
【... Hô 】  
Đồ bì sảng khoái thở ra một hơi, đem dùng qua đồ chơi ném xuống đất, tùy ý hắn co ro thân thể run rẩy khóc nức nở.  
Bạo hào tại trận này tình ái bên trong cũng không thể cảm thấy nhiều ít vui vẻ, hắn âm hành vẫn như cũ lôi kéo lấy, bởi vì xuyên vòng bị bỏng có chút phát sưng. Từ sau huyệt bên trong chảy ra đục ngầu tinh dịch trèo lên bắp đùi của hắn, dính vào hắn phồng lên túi túi.  
【 Cho ăn, đừng ngủ lấy 】  
Hắn bị dắt lấy tóc ném vào một bên trong bồn tắm, giống khỏa hồng ngọc chìm vào đáy nước.

End.

Lời cuối sách: Rất lâu không có lái xe, có chút đem không được tay lái   
Cho tới bây giờ không có viết qua dài như vậy sảng văn!  
Đặc biệt cảm tạ chia sẻ não động khuỷu tay khuỷu tay ❤  
【ALL Bạo 】 Súc vật 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
● Có chút nặng miệng / Kinh dị mời xét đọc ×  
Ngôi thứ nhất 【 Ta 】× Bạo hào thắng mình   
Mời tự hành bóp mặt hoặc là đưa vào cái khác tùy ý nhân vật tiến hành đọc  
【 Bổn thiên bạo hào bởi vì mã hóa sai lầm từ nguyên [ Anh hùng ] Thế giới tiến vào thế giới khác, bị dị chủng chăn nuôi 】  
● Nơi này súc vật chỉ giai cấp dưới đáy sinh vật, đặt ở thế giới chân thật bên trong chính là tỷ như heo dê chó loại hình động vật, có thể coi như sủng vật chăn nuôi, cũng có thể dùng ăn   
Tại bổn thiên bên trong súc vật thay mặt chỉ nhân loại, 【 Ta 】 Thay mặt chỉ cao đẳng dị chủng

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Chăn nuôi / Mệnh lệnh / Điều giáo Miệng ● Giao / Dị chủng gian ← Trùng thể?/ Hình thể chênh lệch Tử vong miêu tả có [ Không phải thắng mình ]】  
● Có lỗi với ta thậm chí có chút sẽ không đánh dự cảnh, bởi vì ta tính đam mê không nói được quái? Vị? Như có khó chịu, mời tự hành đình chỉ đọc!!!  
Work Text:  
01  
Tiếp cận chạng vạng tối, ta như thường ngày đi trong tiệm nhặt thừa. Tuy là tới gần đóng cửa, nhưng bởi vì chủ cửa hàng cùng ta rất quen, cho nên đặc địa thư thả ta ba mươi phút.  
[ Hôm nay tân tiến súc vật nhóm cũng bị chọn lựa không sai biệt lắm a ]  
Ta đứng tại lồng sắt trước, xoay người dò xét bên trong thương phẩm. Dùng dùi cui điện gõ lồng cách, súc vật nhóm liền phát cuồng kéo đi lên, một bên rên rỉ một bên đem thân thể mở ra biểu hiện ra. Bọn hắn cạnh tranh ý thức phi thường cường liệt, đung đưa thân thể, xoa nắn lấy bộ ngực, có chút thậm chí đem bộ phận sinh dục gỡ ra dùng ngón tay từ khinh nhờn.  
Những này súc vật đều biết, thật sự nếu không bị mua đi, chờ đợi bọn hắn cũng chỉ có được đưa đi cấp hai xử lý nhà máy vận mệnh.  
【 A 】  
Ta ở trong đó một ô lồng sắt trước ngừng, nơi đó trang chính là một con nhân loại súc vật.  
Cùng cái khác súc vật khác biệt, hắn không nhao nhao không nháo, chỉ là đem mình co lại thành một đoàn trốn ở chỗ sâu nơi hẻo lánh bên trong. Ta chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn ẩn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó bộ lông màu vàng óng cùng kia tinh tế nhưng không mất cơ bắp vòng eo.  
【 Tới 】  
Ta gõ gõ chiếc lồng, ra hiệu cái này súc vật xoay người lại, nếu như may mắn, hắn có thể sẽ bị ta mua đi.  
【 Phanh phanh phanh ——】  
Cây gậy làm ra không nhỏ tiếng vang, nhưng lồng bên trong súc vật lại như không nghe gặp không nhúc nhích uốn tại nơi hẻo lánh. Trong tiệm buôn bán súc vật đều là trải qua hai lần sàng chọn sau lưu lại, không tồn tại cái gọi là tàn thứ phẩm khả năng, cho nên nói...  
Ta bị hắn chọc cười, đây là lần thứ nhất gặp phải dạng này thương phẩm.  
Dùi cui điện chiều dài ngả vào đáy lồng đều dư xài, lóe màu lam dòng điện đỉnh tại trên người nó bỏng ra một khối pha tạp, nó mãnh run một cái, cong người lên vọng tưởng lại hướng bên trong co lại chút. Từ miệng bên trong phát ra tê tê bật hơi âm thanh, quay đầu hung hăng trừng ta một chút.  
【 A...】  
Ta nhấn xuống bên cạnh nút bấm, đó là vì phòng ngừa như thế tình trạng xuất hiện mà chế tạo đồ vật —— Chiếc lồng tận cùng bên trong nhất kia tránh ra bên cạnh bắt đầu mở điện, đôm đốp rung động dòng điện hắn nóng một trận run rẩy. Theo mặt tường dần dần đẩy ra, hắn cũng bị bách từng chút từng chút hướng lồng miệng di động.  
Tại hắn tới gần lồng cách thời điểm, ta bắt lại hắn trong cổ mang lấy vòng cổ.  
【哐哐——】  
Hắn bị ta kéo hung hăng hướng lồng cách đụng lên đi, đầu đập đến lồng sắt, phát ra cùng loại kêu thảm thiết gầm nhẹ.  
Một lần, hai lần, ba lần.  
Điện lồng còn đang không ngừng tới gần, hắn cũng rốt cuộc không có chỗ có thể tránh. Cuộn lên mũi chân chống đỡ lấy tư tư rung động đáy lồng, hắn bị ép áp súc thân thể, đồng thời ngửa đầu sọ một chút lại một chút hướng lồng sắt đánh tới.  
【 Hiện tại nghe lời sao 】  
Mặc dù sinh vật cấp thấp nghe không hiểu ngôn ngữ của chúng ta, nhưng ta vẫn như cũ như cái cố chấp cuồng đồng dạng, ghìm hắn đỏ lên cổ hướng hắn tra hỏi.  
Dòng điện còn không có dừng lại, kia mặt tường đã dán lên hắn hơn phân nửa thân thể, điện hắn co rút không chỉ, chỉ có thể run rẩy nhỏ giọng hít vào khí, vừa rồi loại kia thái độ ác liệt không còn sót lại chút gì.  
【 Bạo hào... Thắng mình? Là nhân loại của ngươi danh tự sao 】  
Súc vật vòng cổ trên có khắc bọn hắn nguyên lai danh tự, là từ cấp thấp sinh sôi bồi dưỡng được sản phẩm. Ta xem nhìn hắn chó bài lại nhìn một chút khuôn mặt của hắn, ngoài ý muốn cảm thấy danh tự này cũng cũng không tệ lắm.  
Đóng lại điện sau tường, hắn dựa vào lồng cách run lấy thở, bị điện giật kích quá lâu hai chân còn đang không cầm được co rút. Ta chú ý tới hắn có song xinh đẹp con mắt màu đỏ, sáng long lanh độ lấy thủy quang, chẳng qua nếu như lại tan rã chút sẽ tốt hơn xem đi.  
Ta đứng tại lồng trước trù trừ một hồi, quyết định mua xuống hắn.

... Bất quá trước đó, vẫn là trước tiên cần phải dùng thử một chút.

Máy móc rất nhanh liền đem hắn xử lý tốt đưa vào dùng thử ở giữa, ở nơi đó, ta sẽ tạm thời kích hoạt trong đầu hắn Chip, cam đoan hắn sẽ không lại làm ra giống trước đó như vậy phiền lòng sự tình.  
【 Khảo thí kích hoạt 】  
Hắn bị trói trên giường thống khổ giãy dụa, trên thân che kín mồ hôi lạnh, lại chết sống không nguyện ý há mồm thổ lộ một chút xíu thanh âm.  
Qua mấy phút, Chip rốt cục hoàn toàn kích hoạt lên.  
Hắn bị từ những cái kia giá kim loại tử bên trên để xuống, mềm oặt tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất, cúi người, hai chân run lẩy bẩy, giống mới sinh dê con uốn éo cái mông ý đồ từ dưới đất bò dậy.  
[ Thật sự là ương ngạnh a ]  
Ta ở trong lòng yên lặng tán dương đến, như vậy, hẳn là sẽ không tuỳ tiện bị làm xấu đi.  
Đứng lên lại sẽ lập tức ngã sấp xuống, Chip đối sóng điện não ảnh hưởng rất lớn, chớ nói chi là chứa ở súc vật trong đầu. Ta đứng ở một bên nhìn xem hắn quật cường lần lượt nếm thử, tại hắn sắp ổn định thân hình thời điểm dùng bổng tử điện giật đầu gối của hắn ổ.  
【哐 Đương ——】  
Da thịt trắng nõn bên trên tràn đầy máu ứ đọng, đặc biệt là đầu gối kia bộ phận, bị điện giật thậm chí có chút phát tím. Hắn cúi đầu, lần nữa dùng cánh tay chống lên thân thể của mình, cặp mắt kia hung hăng trừng mắt ta, mang theo khát máu hận ý.  
[ A —— Ta bị một đầu súc vật mạo phạm ]  
Ta nháy nháy mắt, nhất thời còn không thể tiêu hóa cái này lạ lẫm tình dục, chỉ cảm thấy có cỗ sát ý trong thân thể va đập vào, đồng thời lại mang theo điểm thương hại. Cánh tay của ta bắt đầu ma ma ngứa, tại ta kịp phản ứng trước đó, cánh tay của ta đã tự hành bắt chước ngụy trang thành lông roi dáng vẻ.  
Không cho điểm trừng phạt không thể được...  
Kỳ thật ta không quá hiểu thành cái gì giống như vậy súc vật sẽ bị đặt ở trong tiệm bán, mà không trực tiếp đưa đi cấp hai xử lý nhà máy gia công thành đồ ăn... Có thể là bởi vì hắn thật sự dài phó lấy vui xinh đẹp khuôn mặt đi.  
Thanh thúy đánh ra âm thanh để cho ta tạm thời tiêu hạ chút lửa giận, hắn hết sức đem mình cuộn thành một đoàn, bốn phía giãy dụa muốn tránh né trách cứ. Đáng tiếc ngay tại vừa rồi, ta đối với hắn Chip hạ mệnh lệnh thứ nhất.  
【 Đem thân thể mở ra 】  
Hắn đầu tiên là trừng lớn mắt, một mặt không thể tin nhìn xem thân thể của mình dần dần buông lỏng, tại sắc bén roi gió hạ lỏng triển khai, thậm chí trở mình đem mình mềm mại phần bụng rất hướng chạm mặt tới roi. Đứt quãng rên rỉ cùng hút không khí âm thanh rốt cục tả ra, ta đến gần chút một cước giẫm tại trên bụng của hắn, hướng phía dưới chậm chạp đuổi đi.  
【 Thanh âm còn thật là dễ nghe 】  
Ta nắm vuốt cái cằm của hắn, tới tới lui lui đánh giá dung mạo của hắn. Tại trong nhân loại nên tính là thượng thừa, làn da trắng nõn lại không ốm yếu, từ cơ bắp xem ra hẳn là trường kỳ kiên trì vận động loại hình. Bất quá từ chăn nuôi trận sản xuất súc vật đến cùng vì sao lại có như thế lớn huấn luyện lượng đâu?  
Mà lại, trên người hắn cũng không có nhà máy tiêu chí, là lọt vẫn là đừng, tóm lại về sau đến mang theo hắn một lần nữa đi in dấu một chút. Hắn đại khái rất muốn cắn ta hoặc là như thế nào, đợi đến đau đớn hòa hoãn chút, hắn lại bắt đầu trừng ta, từ miệng bên trong phát ra khó nghe gào thét, ta đoán vậy đại khái là ta nghe không hiểu cấp thấp ngôn ngữ.  
Cân nhắc đến dùng thử thời gian đã qua hơn phân nửa, thế là ta dự định về nhà về sau mới hảo hảo giáo dục đầu này không nghe lời súc vật.  
【 n... Cũng không tệ lắm 】  
Ta bắt đầu kiểm tra hắn bộ phận sinh dục.  
Hắn âm hành dặt dẹo núp ở kim sắc lông mu bên trong, bóp đi lên mềm mềm, quy đầu cũng là xinh đẹp màu hồng nhạt. Ta dùng lòng bàn tay dùng sức ma sát mấy lần đỉnh, chảy ra trước dịch dính lên đầu ngón tay của ta, nghe mang theo ngọt ngào mật ong vị. Hai chân của hắn bắt đầu run rẩy, một mặt mê mang lại sinh khí biểu lộ tựa hồ không rõ ta đang làm gì, nhưng bởi vì lúc trước hạ đạt chỉ lệnh, chỉ có thể tiếp tục buông lỏng lấy cơ bắp, thuận tiện ta đi kiểm tra địa phương khác.  
【 A cái này ——】  
Tại vượt qua thân thể của hắn thời điểm, ta bóp hầu như đem hắn mềm mềm rủ xuống trứng, hâm nóng mềm mềm, vò rất dễ chịu. Còn không có hoàn toàn thành thục bộ phận sinh dục, không giống những cái kia thô ráp trưởng thành súc vật. Bóng loáng mềm mại, liền liền lông mu đều là nhàn nhạt. Thân thể của hắn hướng lên gảy một cái, đùi kẹp chặt lại bị ép buông lỏng, từ miệng bên trong phát ra uy hiếp giống như tê tê âm thanh. Ta lại dùng sức bóp mấy cái, hắn mới trung thực xuống tới.  
Nhân loại súc vật công dụng không nhiều, ngoại trừ dùng ăn, còn lại chính là làm giải quyết tính dục đồ chơi. Bởi vì giá cả rẻ tiền, sinh sôi cấp tốc, coi như làm hư lại rất nhanh có thể tìm tới dự bị, thế là ở thời đại này phi thường được hoan nghênh.  
【 Thật chặt a... Chưa làm qua cải tạo sao 】  
Hắn sau huyệt không giống trước đó ta mua được súc vật lại lỏng lại mở, gấp liền cả ngón tay nhét vào đều chát chát hoảng. Bị ta ngạnh sinh sinh đâm vào hai ngón tay về sau, hắn rốt cục trở nên hơi trung thực chút ít, có thể là bởi vì quá đau, dù sao đằng sau đã bị ta đâm đổ máu.  
Mặc dù nhân loại sinh sản đạo xác thực tương đối chật hẹp, cái này súc vật hình thể tương đối chúng ta tới nói cũng coi như nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn đáng thương, cơ hồ dùng một bàn tay liền có thể nắm hắn eo nhỏ... Nhưng đây chỉ là hai ngón tay a...  
【 Sách...】  
Bởi vì quá gấp nguyên nhân, ngón tay chỉ có tiến nhập hai cái khớp nối liền rốt cuộc duỗi không đi vào, không có tiến hành cải tạo sau huyệt khô khốc liền liền từ thể bôi trơn đều không thể làm được, chỉ có thể liền huyết thủy sơ qua tiến lên. Bất quá từ cái này chặt chẽ trình độ đến xem, nếu như cải tạo tốt, nhất định sẽ là rất ưu tú nhục hồ.  
Ta tại ký lục nghi bên trên đánh hai cái xiên.  
Dạng này chưa cải tạo hoàn thành tì vết phẩm đến cùng là thế nào tiến vào cửa hàng bán...  
【—— Dùng thử kết thúc 】  
Ký lục nghi bị lấy đi về sau, bởi vì xác định và đánh giá đủ loại không hợp cách, ta chỉ thanh toán bình thường một nửa tiền liền đem nó mua đi.  
【 Thắng mình, từ hôm nay trở đi ta chính là chủ nhân của ngươi 】  
Ta vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, nhìn hắn cảnh giác vạn phần đem mình cuộn thành một đoàn không ngừng hướng góc tường di động. Vòng cổ bắt đầu mở điện, đồng thời hướng dưới da rót vào chút trấn định tề, thẳng đến trước khi hôn mê, hắn vẫn như cũ hung hăng trừng mắt ta.  
【... Phải trở về hảo hảo cải tạo mới được 】

02

Ta từ bình bình lọ lọ bên trong chọn lựa ra một đầu hình thể vừa phải tuyến trùng, loại này màu đỏ thịt sắc động vật nhuyễn thể thích hút tuyến dịch, đồng thời hướng dưới da rót vào cao nồng độ hormone. Xem như tương đối ôn hòa một loại cải tạo phương thức. Khuyết điểm duy nhất chính là bọn chúng sẽ đối súc vật đầu óc sẽ tạo thành không nhỏ ảnh hưởng. Không hảo hảo khống chế ẩm thực, đầu này nhục trùng rất nhanh liền hội trưởng đến súc vật lớn nhỏ.  
Vận khí không tốt, thôn phệ túc chủ hiện tượng cũng từng xuất hiện qua.  
Thắng mình còn đang ngủ, mới từ lồng bên trong thả ra thời điểm bởi vì quá mức kháng cự, bị chủ quán nhốt vào nước trong lồng hảo hảo quản giáo một phen, hiện tại hẳn là mệt mỏi không được, liền liền ta vò đầu của hắn, hắn đều không có phản ứng.  
【 Thắng mình...】  
Nói thực ra, ta thật thích hắn nhân loại danh tự, mặc dù dạng này có sai lầm giai cấp. Nhưng mỗi lần ta dùng nhân loại ngôn ngữ gọi hắn thời điểm, hắn cuối cùng sẽ lộ ra một bộ sắp khóc lên biểu lộ, giống như là bức thiết muốn từ hai chữ này bên trong tìm tới chút gì.  
【 Tỉnh...】  
Ta đem côn trùng đặt ở trên bụng của hắn, khối kia màu hồng khối thịt liền vui sướng hướng hạ thể của hắn nhúc nhích, đại khái là ngửi được tuyến dịch hương thơm. Nó đầu tiên là tại thắng mình âm hành chỗ dừng lại một hồi, dùng to béo đỉnh bám vào chỗ quy đầu, dùng sức chen lấn mấy lần, còn đang trong ngủ mê thân thể liền lập tức tỉnh lại.  
Ngủ thắng mình rất đáng yêu, mềm mềm một nhỏ chỉ, tinh tế khung xương có chút lay động, miệng bên trong hừ hừ lấy, một bộ muốn tỉnh lại nhưng lại bị vây ở trong mộng dáng vẻ. Hắn lung lay cái mông, kẹp chặt hai chân ý đồ xua tan trong mộng khô nóng. Nhưng tuyến trùng chăm chú hút lấy hắn âm hành, vô luận như thế nào vặn vẹo đều đuổi không đi, ngược lại giống như là chó con không ngừng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi.  
【 Ô ô 】  
Thắng mình hé mở lấy miệng, coi như trong giấc mộng cũng có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được cỗ này lực cản đến cùng bám vào nơi nào. Hắn dùng bàn tay tiếp tục tuyến trùng thịt thịt thân thể, vô ý thức hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Ngây ngô giãy dụa phần eo, kháng cự không được đem mình một chút một chút tiến đụng vào tuyến trùng mềm mại giác hút bên trong, vô cùng khả ái.  
【 Tốt tốt... Quá tham lam cũng không tốt 】  
Ta gõ gõ cây kia trong không khí đứng thẳng cây thịt, tuyến trùng liền bối rối đưa nó lập tức phun ra, tụ tập thành một đoàn chậm rãi bò xuống hắn phía trước tính khí. Trùng thể dọc theo đáy chậu lôi ra một dài mảnh màu hồng nhạt dịch nhờn, đỉnh lấy súc vật đóng chặt cửa huyệt, hướng vào phía trong bộ chậm rãi chui vào.  
Còn không có đạt được sơ giải phía trước vẫn như cũ đứng thẳng lấy, giống cây buồn cười gậy sắt dọc tại trong không khí theo vặn vẹo lắc tới lắc lui. Đợi đến tuyến trùng hoàn toàn tiến vào sau, hắn sau huyệt đã bị khuếch trương đến ba ngón độ rộng. Cửa huyệt co rúm lại lấy không cách nào khép lại, thịt màu hồng bên trong khang mở rộng đưa đẩy ruột thịt co vào đè xuống nội bộ dị vật, lại không được mảy may tác dụng.  
Tiếp xuống...  
Ta nâng lên chân của hắn, đem đặc chế câu thúc khí cố định tại nửa người dưới của hắn bên trên, cam đoan trùng thể sẽ không bởi vì phồng lớn mà leo ra bên ngoài cơ thể. Đồng thời trước mặt của hắn cũng bị chăm chú trói buộc, chỉ lộ ra hai viên tròn vo trứng.  
Dù sao ta cũng không muốn quét dọn súc vật làm bẩn sàn nhà.  
Sau khi làm xong những việc này, ta đem hắn khóa vào súc vật trong lồng, chờ đợi ngày mai cải tạo thành quả, nếu như thuận lợi, không lâu liền có thể cho thắng mình khai bao.

Xã giao hoạt động... Cũng hơi an bài một chút đi.

03

【 Ô... Ô...... A ——】  
Súc vật lồng so trước kia điện bên trong cái kia còn rộng lớn hơn không ít, nhưng đối với thắng mình loại này chính xử phát dục kỳ súc vật tới nói vẫn là hơi có vẻ hà khắc. Cải tạo quá trình khó tránh khỏi nương theo lấy đau đớn, vì phòng ngừa hắn làm bị thương mình, ta đem hắn hai tay hai chân cố định tại lồng cách đột xuất lao còng tay bên trong, để hắn chỉ có thể bảo trì một loại tay chân mở rộng tư thế ngồi, nâng cao bụng chịu đựng cải tạo mang đến một hệ liệt phản ứng sinh lý.  
【 Thắng mình ——】  
Ta gõ gõ lồng cách, cho hắn mang theo chút thức ăn nước uống.  
Thắng mình một mực khó chịu run rẩy, mở to suy nghĩ nhìn mình chằm chằm một đêm nâng lên cái bụng, nước mắt nước mũi khét một mặt, rõ ràng con mắt đều khóc sưng lên nước mắt nhưng vẫn là hung hăng rơi xuống.  
【 Đây không phải rất thuận lợi sao... Thật sự là bé ngoan 】  
Ta vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn , giúp hắn lau đi chút nước mắt, tiếp lấy đem lấy nước khí nhét vào trong miệng của hắn.  
Lấy nước khí đỉnh dùng silic chất keo thành mô phỏng sinh vật thực khí kiểu dáng, không dùng sức mút vào hoặc là chậm rãi liếm, thế nhưng là một giọt nước đều uống không đến. Ngay từ đầu, thắng mình cũng không có tìm được khiếu môn, đại khái là thật khát gấp, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt ừng ực ừng ực làm lấy nuốt động tác, có thể uống đến lại chỉ là mình khô khốc khô kiệt miệng dịch.  
Ta đem lấy nước khí treo ở cách thắng mình bên miệng không xa địa phương, chờ hắn trước học được uống nước, ta mới có thể tiếp lấy cho hắn cho ăn cơm.  
【 Bất quá thắng mình thật là có phó rất ưu tú thân thể đâu 】  
Thừa dịp hắn lòng tràn đầy truy đuổi nguồn nước thời điểm, ta bắt đầu kiểm tra tình trạng cơ thể của hắn. Từ phần bụng nổi lên trình độ đến xem, thắng mình là loại kia rất dễ ra nước loại hình, tuyến trùng tại hắn tràng đạo bên trong nhúc nhích, dùng cứng lại thể xác trong kích thích bích hút chất lỏng trưởng thành. Ta sờ lên hắn cái bụng, lập tức đạt được một cái run rẩy cùng thắng mình mơ mơ hồ hồ cô thì thầm.  
Đêm trước cải tạo đã để tuyến trùng chui qua hắn trực tràng hướng về càng sâu địa phương khai thác. Cái này chiều sâu, xem ra còn phải lại quen thuộc một chút mới có thể hoàn toàn ăn ta đồ vật.  
Ta dùng đốt ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gõ hạ hắn lắc lư cái bụng, tuyến trùng liền lấy lòng hướng mảnh đất kia tụ tập, cách một lớp da thịt nhúc nhích biến hình.  
【 A......—— A 】  
Thắng mình dọa run rẩy, nhưng lấy nước khí kẹt tại cổ họng của hắn bên trong để hắn nhất thời bán hội không có cách nào phun ra. Hắn run lợi hại, hé mở lấy miệng liền liền nước bọt quản lý đều làm không được, mềm oặt phun ra một nửa đầu lưỡi, quơ đầu một bộ lại khó chịu lại thoải mái đến nhanh khóc lên biểu lộ.  
Ngón tay của ta tại trên bụng của hắn tùy ý nén lấy, dẫn đạo tuyến trùng đi đến càng sâu địa phương. Thắng toàn thân của mình đều căng thẳng, bắp chân run lẩy bẩy, liền liền hô hấp đều lắc một cái lắc một cái thận trọng bộ dáng thật là quá đáng yêu.  
Ta nhịn không được ý đồ xấu đè lên bụng của hắn nhọn, thắng mình lập tức thoải mái đến nôn ra một trận.  
【 Rất dễ chịu đi 】  
Hắn đem mình cuộn tròn chặt hơn, mặc dù chuyện này chỉ có thể càng tăng áp lực hơn bách trong bụng hắn dị vật, nhưng là bản năng bảo hộ cơ chế lại buộc hắn dạng này động tác.  
Ta có thể nhìn thấy cách một tầng câu thúc khí, hắn sau huyệt bắt đầu nhanh chóng co vào, bài tiết ra đại lượng dâm dịch, liền liền tuyến trùng đều không cách nào lập tức hấp thu xong. Mà hắn cây kia đáng thương nhỏ bổng tại bằng da áo bó hạ lại cực nhanh cứng rắn, căng phồng chen ở nơi đó, không lâu sau đó lại lại bởi vì không cách nào phát tiết mà mềm xuống dưới.  
Ta chọc chọc hắn lộ ở bên ngoài hai viên trứng, thô sáp phình lên, bên trong góp nhặt lấy quá nhiều không có cách nào phát tiết cấp thấp sinh mạng thể, bất quá sờ tới sờ lui xúc cảm cũng không tệ.  
【 Kia trước như vậy đi, lát nữa gặp 】  
【 Thắng mình ——】  
Không thể không nói, hắn thật rất lấy ta thích, ta vẫn là lần thứ nhất ôn nhu như vậy đối đãi một con súc vật. Nếu như hắn có thể càng nghe lời chút, nói không chừng bảo đảm kỳ có thể phá lệ kéo dài chút.  
Buổi chiều ta sẽ dẫn bạn mới đến cho thắng ý mình tập.

04

【 Thắng mình, ta mang cho ngươi bằng hữu 】  
Khoảng cách lần trước kiểm tra đã qua một đoạn thời gian, thắng mình bụng trống lợi hại hơn. Không chỗ nào có thể đi tuyến trùng tại trong bụng của hắn phồng lớn biến hình, bốn phía va chạm, thậm chí cách một tầng thịt mềm đều có thể nhìn thấy dưới da đáng sợ tình trạng.  
Hắn cũng không có chú ý tới ta, chỉ là đem vùi đầu thấp hơn, bất lực thút thít, bắp chân lắc một cái lắc một cái có thể là xâu lâu di chứng về sau chứ.  
【 Ngô... Ngô...... n......】  
Thắng mình thân thể rất bỏng, toàn thân đều bốc lên mồ hôi nóng, ướt sũng giống vừa phá nước ối tiểu tể. Hắn đã có chút thần trí mơ hồ, ta từng nghe nói có chút cá biệt ví dụ sẽ bị tuyến trùng đồng hóa, không hấp thu được đại lượng tình dược sẽ lây nhiễm thần kinh của bọn hắn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn lấy được túc chủ quyền khống chế thân thể.  
【 A —— Phát tình sao 】  
Khóe mắt của hắn ướt sũng hướng phía dưới buông thõng, gương mặt đỏ đỏ, nửa lè lưỡi mơ mơ màng màng hừ hừ lấy, một bộ thoải mái này bộ dáng có chút rất động lên phần hông.  
Ta dùng ngón tay châm ngòi mấy lần môi của hắn, kia hai mảnh lửa nóng môi mỏng lập tức liền quấn đi lên, lè lưỡi thử một cái lấy lòng, thỉnh thoảng phát ra cực sướng ùng ục âm thanh.  
Hiện tại, đúng là điều giáo thời cơ tốt đâu.  
Vì thế mà mang đến con kia súc vật chính run rẩy cúi tại bên cạnh ta, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất, khẩn trương cùng sợ hãi để hắn trở nên phá lệ mẫn cảm, căng thẳng thần kinh không để cho mình phạm một chút xíu sai lầm.  
【 Thắng mình, nhìn bên này 】  
Ta vừa nói xong câu này, con kia súc vật liền lấy lòng bò lên trên bắp đùi của ta, cẩn thận dùng miệng cởi bao trùm tại ta trên hạ thể sợi.  
Thắng mình chỉ là ngơ ngác nhìn, con ngươi của hắn phóng đại, có chút tan rã. Ta biết, Chip bắt đầu tác dụng. Vô luận là đại não hay là thân thể cũng bắt đầu ký ức, tại tinh thần yếu nhất thời điểm bị ép học được những này dâm uế thực dụng tri thức. Miệng của hắn đóng đóng mở mở, bắt chước con kia chính ghé vào hai ta giữa hai chân ở giữa súc vật, dùng tiểu xảo đầu lưỡi liếm qua trên thân trụ tuôn ra gân xanh.  
Chúng ta xưng là [ Đồng loại lây nhiễm ], là thuần hóa trung bình dùng thủ đoạn một trong.  
【 A...... A...】  
Theo bên này động tác càng phát ra thô lỗ, thắng mình cũng bắt đầu khom lưng thở, cổ của hắn cao cao ngẩng, nước bọt khống chế không nổi hướng xuống treo. Yết hầu co lại co lại, khóe mắt phiếm hồng, phảng phất ta hiện tại xâm phạm không phải đầu kia súc vật, mà là hắn.  
【...】  
Ta bị châm ngòi cũng đồng dạng hưng phấn lên, nắm lấy đầu kia súc vật đầu liều mạng hướng ta trên bộ phận sinh dục đinh đi. Cùng nhân loại khác biệt, chúng ta bộ phận sinh dục muốn to dài rất nhiều, bởi vì cá thể khác biệt mà thay đổi hình dạng. Giống ta căn này, cán bên trên hở ra từng cái móc câu, có thể hữu hiệu phòng ngừa súc vật tại làm tình lúc chạy trốn. Nhưng cùng lúc quá lớn kích thước lại thêm khoa trương dị hình, không ít súc vật bị ta làm qua một lần về sau liền triệt để phế đi.  
Đương nhiên, bị ta sống sinh sinh luyến chết cũng không phải số ít.  
Thế là, làm ta cây kia tiến vào đầu kia súc vật yết hầu chỗ sâu lúc, hắn rốt cục sụp đổ kêu khóc. Hai tay của hắn chăm chú níu lấy ta quần áo, yết hầu co quắp cơ hồ không thể thở nổi. Nhưng mà, ta âm hành còn đang vào trong thúc đẩy. Tại hắn không có khống chế tốt hô hấp dùng răng nanh cọ đến ta thời điểm, trọng yếu nhất một bước bắt đầu.  
【 Răng rắc ——】  
Ta vặn gãy hắn cổ.  
【 Thắng mình —— Học xong sao 】  
Ta đem còn phát ra nhiệt khí thi thể xách tới trước mặt hắn, súc vật mềm nhũn đầu lâu lấy một loại quái dị tư thế đeo trên cổ, miệng há lớn, vẻ mặt nhăn nhó. Ta gỡ ra miệng của hắn, đem viên kia vạch đến hàm răng của ta nhổ xuống, ở trước mặt hắn lắc lư mấy lần, thắng mình lập tức hiểu ta ý tứ.  
【 Thật sự là thông minh hài tử 】  
Trên mặt hắn ửng hồng rút đi chút, khả năng đồng loại ở trước mặt mình bị tàn sát tràng diện quá rung động, hắn trừng tròng mắt nhìn chằm chằm cỗ thi thể kia nhìn thật lâu, về sau mới ý thức tới xảy ra chuyện gì.  
【 Ngô ngô... Ngô...】  
Hắn bắt đầu phát run, bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ hãi, run rẩy ý đồ đem mình co lại càng chặt chút.  
【 Tốt... Tiếp xuống liền đến phiên thắng mình 】  
Hắn theo bản năng muốn né tránh bàn tay của ta, nhưng ở kinh lịch mới [ Học tập ] Sau. Cuối cùng, hắn vẫn là khắc chế bản năng, run lẩy bẩy tùy ý ta đi xoa lấy tóc của hắn, gương mặt.  
Miệng nhỏ của hắn nóng hầm hập bao vây lấy ngón tay của ta, cơ hồ chỉ dùng ba ngón tay liền đem cái kia miệng nhỏ hoàn toàn ngăn chặn. Thắng kỷ bị sang nước mắt chảy ròng, điên cuồng bài tiết nước bọt vào lúc này vậy mà có vẻ hơi không đủ dùng. Ta thăm dò tính dùng đầu ngón tay sờ lên cổ họng của hắn miệng, thắng mình lập tức liền híp mắt khó chịu nôn ra một trận.  
【 Ô...... Ọe...】  
Nôn khan kéo dài một đoạn thời gian rất dài, bởi vì ngón tay của ta còn cắm ở cổ của hắn chặng đường, mượn nước bọt hướng chỗ càng sâu tìm tòi.  
Tại ta cuối cùng đem ẩm ướt cộc cộc ngón tay rút ra sau, hắn lập tức phun ra. Mặc dù phản ứng của hắn rất lớn, nhưng có thể phun ra chỉ có chút nước bọt cùng dịch vị, nhìn thời gian dài cấm ăn cũng coi là rất hữu dụng.  
Nếu như bị nôn một thân, nói không chừng ta cũng sẽ sinh khí đâu.  
【 Hô... Hô......】  
Ta không có cho hắn thời gian quá dài thích ứng, đang chờ hắn hơi hòa hoãn về sau liền trực tiếp cắt vào chính đề.  
【 Thắng mình... Há mồm liếm 】  
Lửa nóng gắng gượng âm hành đập vào trên mặt hắn thời điểm, ta chú ý tới hắn rõ ràng run một cái. Màu đậm to lớn dị hình bộ phận sinh dục hướng hắn thịt hồ hồ trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn chọc chọc, đỉnh bài tiết tuyến dịch đem hắn bên tai tóc mai dính thành một sợi đào tại trên gương mặt, màu da chênh lệch cùng thể trạng chênh lệch để cho ta không tự chủ được hưng phấn lên.  
Hắn có chút bối rối, hoặc là nói vẫn là mơ mơ màng màng không thể kịp phản ứng, thẳng đến hắn dư quang 暼 Đến bên chân cỗ kia còn nóng lấy thi thể lúc mới tỉnh lại. Trên mặt của hắn lúc đỏ lúc trắng, cặp kia nước mịt mờ hồng ngọc trù trừ, thân thể bức bách tại sinh tồn chậm chạp bắt đầu hành động.  
【...... Ngô 】  
Hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm một cái ta âm hành, trên mặt biểu lộ pha tạp lấy không cam lòng cùng sợ hãi, kia cỗ sang tị mùi mùi tanh để hắn nhăn nhăn lông mày, liều mạng khắc chế muốn phản ọe xúc động.  
【 Thật ngoan 】  
Ta sờ lên hắn lông xù cái đầu nhỏ lấy đó cổ vũ, sau đó bốc lên cái cằm của hắn ra hiệu hắn đem miệng há lớn.  
【... Cô —— Ngô 】  
Hắn ăn rất vất vả, bài tiết quá nhiều nước bọt thuận cán chảy xuống, khoang miệng cùng yết hầu chấn động không ngừng phản ọe. Nhưng dù vậy cố gắng, hắn lại chỉ là ăn một phần ba không đến.  
Thắng mình khóe mắt đỏ đỏ, khoang miệng cùng ổ bụng bên trong ngang ngược lật quấy để hắn không được hút lấy cái mũi.  
...  
[ Bất quá thắng mình hắn thật rất thông minh ]  
Đương quy đầu chen vào hắn kia nhỏ hẹp yết hầu lúc, hắn cùng cái khác súc vật đồng dạng, khó chịu cơ hồ sụp đổ. Con mắt híp thành một đầu, nước mắt không cầm được rơi xuống, thân thể run lên một cái, bởi vì khí quản bị áp bách mà kinh lịch ngắn ngủi ngạt thở.  
【 Ọe... A...——】  
Tại ta hoàn toàn vạch ra cổ họng của hắn về sau, hắn đã liền khóc khí lực cũng không có, mềm lắc lắc treo tại xích sắt bên trên, bị ta âm hành xuyên qua. Nhưng cùng cái khác vụng về súc vật khác biệt, liền liền hiện tại, thắng mình cũng còn có thể nhớ kỹ, muốn đem răng thu lại.  
Không tệ, dạng này liền nhổ răng thời gian đều tiết kiệm được.  
【 Thắng mình, thật ngoan 】  
Ta đem hắn ướt đẫm tóc cắt ngang trán hướng hai bên đẩy đi, chụp lấy khuôn mặt của hắn bắt đầu chậm chạp trừu sáp. Trong lúc đó, thắng mình vẫn là không nhịn được nôn, nhưng là những cái kia nôn bị ta âm hành ngăn ở trong cổ họng, theo xả cắm lại lần nữa về tới trong dạ dày của hắn, đến là cùng giống cái súc vật triều phun có chút giống nhau.  
【 Ngô... Ngô —— Ngô 】  
Cuối cùng bắn vọt thời điểm, thắng mình đã không biết ngất đi bao nhiêu lần, nhưng thiếu dưỡng cùng nhiệt độ cao nhưng lại giày vò lấy hắn, buộc hắn lôi kéo cắt điện thần kinh lần lượt tỉnh lại.  
Ta âm hành cắm ở cổ của hắn chặng đường, đem tinh trùng một mạch bắn vào hắn trong dạ dày.  
【 Thắng mình... Không thể nhổ ra 】  
【 Về sau ngươi một ngày ba bữa đều phải cẩn thận quen thuộc mới được 】  
Thắng mình nghe không hiểu ta đang nói cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy trong dạ dày đốt lợi hại, cúi người làm bộ liền muốn nôn. Thế là ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là bóp lấy cổ của hắn, dùng ngón tay lần nữa ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, thẳng đến hắn đem ta đồ vật hoàn toàn nuốt xuống.

05

Chậm chút thời điểm, ta lần nữa về tới lồng bên trong, dùng cao áp súng bắn nước thanh tẩy thân thể của hắn, trên mặt đất lốm đốm lấm tấm màu trắng đoán chừng là về sau thật vất vả mới ọe ra thành quả, pha tạp lấy chút màu vàng ô trọc nước tiểu.  
Thắng mình bụng vẫn như cũ trướng lấy, bất quá tựa hồ giống như đã thành thói quen loại thống khổ này, làm ta đi vào lồng bên trong thời điểm, bổ sung chút năng lượng hắn lại bắt đầu dùng loại kia làm người ta ghét ánh mắt trừng mắt ta.  
【... Vì cái gì tổng học không được đâu 】  
Cao áp súng bắn nước cọ rửa lấy tứ chi của hắn, vì trừng phạt nho nhỏ hắn một chút, ta đem thủy áp điều đến tối cao bắt đầu cọ rửa hắn phồng lên phần bụng.  
【... A ——!... A!】  
Thắng mình bắt đầu thét lên, thủy áp tựa như nắm đấm đồng dạng đập nện lấy hắn yếu ớt bụng dưới, băng lãnh, cứng rắn, đem hắn phần bụng làn da đánh biến hình. Hắn uốn éo người bốn phía tránh né, lại phí công buồn cười, thế là chỉ có thể bất lực học được như thế nào lấy lòng.  
Xông xong nước sau, thắng mình rốt cục trung thực chút ít.  
Đợi chút nữa, ta sẽ cho thắng mình khai bao, đem hắn biến thành một cái chân chính vừa tại tình ái ưu tú gia súc lấy thịt.  
[ Cuối cùng đã tới giờ khắc này ]  
Ta vì thắng mình đặc địa đính chế một bộ súc cỗ —— Vòng cổ, linh đang, cái đuôi, các loại xinh đẹp cái kẹp cùng khảm bên trên hồng ngọc đinh dài. Bọn chúng cực đẹp, để cho ta không kịp chờ đợi muốn nhìn một chút thắng mình sau khi mặc vào đáng yêu bộ dáng, bất quá kia cũng là nói sau.  
Ta gỡ xuống thắng mình nửa người dưới buộc cỗ, bởi vì buồn bực quá lâu, đùi kia một khối có chút phiếm hồng. Thắng mình vật nhỏ mềm oặt lệch qua một bên, theo trong lỗ đít không ngừng đè ép dần dần cương.  
【 n... Ngô 】  
Tựa hồ thắng mình cũng chú ý tới mình trò hề, trên mặt của hắn đỏ bừng một mảnh, hai chân run lẩy bẩy hướng vào phía trong nắm chặt, ý đồ che đậy thứ gì. Nhưng cũng tiếc không có tác dụng gì, bởi vì một giây sau, ta liền nắm lấy mắt cá chân hắn đem hắn đùi phải giơ lên.  
【 Hô!!!!】  
Hắn bị dọa phát sợ, trên da thịt lít nha lít nhít lên một tầng u cục. Vừa cương âm hành cũng có chút mềm xuống dưới xu thế, tựa hồ đối với hắn tới nói, ta thật là một cái quá kinh khủng tồn tại.  
【 Ra đi 】  
Ta dùng ngón tay chọc chọc cái kia không cách nào hoàn toàn khép kín màu hồng tiểu huyệt, trong suốt dịch ruột non hòa với tuyến trùng bài tiết ra cạn phấn dâm dịch chảy ta đầy tay, tràng đạo phát ra cô thu cô thu vang động bắt đầu co vào không ngừng.  
【 Ngô... Ngô —— n!】  
Lần thứ nhất sản xuất đại khái để thắng mình cảm thấy rất khó chịu, hắn cắn chặt môi, hợp lấy mắt không muốn đi xem mình một mảnh hỗn độn hạ thể.  
Màu đỏ thịt sắc tuyến trùng tại hút no bụng tuyến dịch sau bày biện ra một loại sắc tình mai sắc, nó giãy dụa thịt thịt thân thể từ cái kia mở ra miệng nhỏ chậm rãi gạt ra. Thắng mình hậu môn bị chống đỡ tròn vo một vòng, gần như sắp muốn mất đi co vào năng lực, chỉ có thể chăm chú quấn tại tuyến trùng trên người, theo một chút xíu thoát ra lật ra chút mị đỏ ruột thịt.  
Theo tuyến trùng sản xuất, thắng mình trước kia tròn trịa cái bụng chậm rãi xẹp xuống, bị chen tán nội tạng dần dần trở lại bọn chúng nguyên bản vị trí.  
Bất quá rất đáng tiếc, bọn chúng lập tức liền bị ta lần nữa quấy mở.  
【 Ngô... Hừ......——】  
Tại bài tiết bên trong, thắng mình bắn ra một lần, đậm đặc tinh dịch bắn tại trên bụng của mình, liền liền trên mặt cũng dính vào chút.  
【... Thật đáng thương 】  
Ánh mắt của hắn có chút tan rã, bị một con cấp thấp sờ trùng cưỡng gian đến bắn ra cảm giác còn lưu lại tại trong thân thể của hắn, cái kia không khép được miệng nhỏ còn đang lắc một cái lắc một cái ý đồ giữ lại đầu kia vừa rồi đã cho hắn vui vẻ dị chủng sinh vật.  
【 Dạng này làm kỳ thật rất dễ chịu a 】  
Giống ngày đầu tiên như thế, ta đem hai ngón tay đâm vào hắn sau huyệt.  
【 A!——】  
Đã bị khuếch trương đến lỏng loẹt đổ đổ sau huyệt tuỳ tiện liền ăn ngón tay của ta, thắng mình trầm thấp kêu một tiếng, toàn thân hiện ra động lòng người màu hồng nhạt, một bộ bị tình dục ngâm quen dáng vẻ.  
Ta chậm rãi đút vào mấy lần sau lại mãnh xâm nhập, thô to lồi ra đốt ngón tay thổi qua tuyến tiền liệt lúc, hắn cơ hồ thoải mái thất thần.  
【 Thắng mình ngươi a... Thật sự là quá nhạy cảm 】  
Ta tháo xuống trên người hắn khóa còng tay, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực. Thắng mình mềm nhũn ghé vào trên người của ta, đạt được tự do hai tay chăm chú đào lấy áo khoác của ta không thả.  
Nhân loại hình thể cùng chúng ta chênh lệch rất xa, thế là làm ta ôm thắng mình lúc, hắn chỉ có thể giống đầu chó con mềm mềm uốn tại khuỷu tay của ta bên trong. Ta đem thắng mình hai chân gấp lại, cầm bắp đùi của hắn cùng sau lưng đem hắn không tốn sức chút nào giơ lên.  
【 Tốt —— Tiếp xuống hít sâu 】  
Hắn cuộn thành một đoàn, tựa hồ còn đắm chìm trong mới trong khoái cảm không cách nào tự kiềm chế, cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt đỏ dính chút nước mắt, sáng long lanh mê mang nhìn ta.  
Thế là ta chậm chạp đem hắn buông xuống, kia phiến còn đang co rụt lại co rụt lại run rẩy không ngừng tiểu hoa huyệt cắn ta âm hành dần dần nở rộ.  
【... A...—— Ài ——】  
Bị huyền không cầm lên hắn hoàn toàn mất hết điểm tựa, chỉ có thể nắm lấy áo khoác của ta trầm thấp thở. Tại hắn ý thức được mình đang bị xâm phạm lúc, ta âm hành đã cắm đến hắn trực tràng dưới đáy, ngay tại chống ra kết tràng chữ S hướng càng sâu địa phương khai thác.  
【 A!! Ngô!!!!!!】  
Hắn bắt đầu giằng co, thịt tút tút cái mông nhỏ tại trong lòng bàn tay của ta tích lũy không ngừng, nắm lấy y phục của ta ý đồ hướng lên bỏ chạy.  
【 Buông lỏng một chút ——】  
Ta nói như vậy lấy, Chip cơ hồ là lập tức liền để thắng mình buông lỏng xuống. Hắn toàn thân cứng ngắc lấy run lên không ngừng, thân thể lại ứng kích trầm tĩnh lại. Ta vuốt vuốt cái mông của hắn biểu thị khích lệ, ta có thể cảm nhận được cái kia nguyên bản cắn thật chặt ta tiểu huyệt dần dần trở nên xốp.  
Ta đè ép hắn tuyến tiền liệt dừng lại một hồi, để nhục hồ chỗ sâu ngược dòng ra dâm dịch đem tràng đạo làm càng dính chút. Tích táp thịnh không hạ dịch ruột non tại ta xoa lấy hạ từ chỗ giao hợp khe hở chảy xuống, ẩm ướt cộc cộc dán đầy đầu ngón tay của ta.  
【 A...... A...】  
Tại cắm vào quá trình bên trong, thắng mình cũng bị ta thao làm dần dần cương. Hắn tiểu côn cao cao đứng lên, đỉnh ướt sũng chảy tuyến dịch. Ta dùng ngón tay cái gảy mấy lần, nhìn xem hắn buồn cười tại trên không trung hạ búng ra.  
【 Tốt thắng mình... Muốn nhất cổ tác khí ăn hết 】  
Đợi đến ruột đạt tới ta hài lòng xốp trình độ lúc, ta buông lỏng tay ra.  
【!!! A ngô ——!!!!!】  
Thắng mình giống người hình tự an ủi chén đồng dạng bị thịt của ta lưỡi đao thẳng tắp bổ ra, mới tiến vào một nửa âm hành tại một phen chọc ghẹo hạ rốt cục toàn bộ tiến vào. Nội bộ lửa nóng chặt chẽ để cho ta sảng khoái thở ra một hơi, không tự giác chụp lấy thắng mình run rẩy kịch liệt thân eo hướng phía dưới ép đi.  
Hắn toàn thân ướt đẫm, một nửa là mồ hôi nóng một nửa là mồ hôi lạnh, miệng há lớn lại không phát ra được thanh âm nào. Bất quá, lần thứ nhất bị ta tiến vào súc vật nhóm nói chung đều là phản ứng như vậy, ta vuốt vuốt hắn mông thịt, hảo tâm chậm lại một chút tốc độ.  
【 Làm sao... Rất sợ hãi sao 】  
Thắng mình nguyên bản đứng thẳng rất âm hành tại bị ta hoàn toàn cắm vào sau lập tức suy sụp xuống tới, thân thể bài xích phản ứng so với trước đó kịch liệt hơn. Hai tay của hắn từ ta lỏng lẻo áo áo khoác bên trên tuột xuống, mềm mềm bưng lấy mình sưng cái bụng, ý đồ dùng cái này đến an ủi loại kia phảng phất bị xé nát đau đớn.  
Nhưng là thắng mình bên trong thật sự là rất thư thái, lại gấp lại triều, chăm chú hút lấy nhục côn của ta không thả. Dù chỉ là hô hấp, đều giống như muốn cự còn nghênh câu dẫn, tại ruột thịt nóng bỏng mời mọc, ta không thể cho thắng mình nhiều ít thời gian nghỉ ngơi.  
【...... Ngô...... Hô...】  
Thắng mình cưỡi tại trên đùi của ta, bị ta đỉnh không được ho khan. Hắn ra quá nhiều mồ hôi, có đến vài lần ta kém chút đều ôm không được hắn, thế là đành phải đổi tư thế đem hắn chống đỡ trên sàn nhà thao làm.  
Ngay từ đầu, thắng mình ý đồ chạy trốn. Móng tay của hắn móc mặt đất, móng tay mảnh mài ra từng đầu màu trắng, thế là ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là nắm lấy chân của hắn, mượn quán tính đem hắn lôi kéo trở về.  
【—— Ngô 】  
Hắn bị ta đỉnh một trận co rút, ôm bụng hai mắt ngập nước nhìn ta, chu cái miệng nhỏ hợp lại giống như là tại cầu xin ta bỏ qua hắn.  
【 Không có việc gì thắng mình... Quen thuộc liền tốt 】  
Ta sờ lên hắn run lên bắp chân, dọc theo tinh tế áo lót tuyến dây vào hắn phồng lên phần bụng, bên trong giật giật búng ra lấy, là ta tráng kiện âm hành.  
Ta không có lại cho hắn thời gian nghỉ ngơi, một mạch chỉ muốn hung hăng khi dễ cái này quá đáng yêu tính đồ chơi. Hoa của hắn huyệt bị thao bên ngoài lật, ngăn ở trong thân thể tinh dịch phát ra phốc phốc phốc phốc bọt khí âm thanh, quấy thành trắng bệch bơ từ hắn màu hồng trong thân thể gạt ra.

Đêm đó, ta tại trong thân thể của hắn bên trong ra hai lần, một lần cuối cùng rút ra xuất tại trên người hắn.  
Thắng mình nằm tại vũng bùn tinh thủy bên trong, như cái bị chà đạp xấu búp bê vải. Hắn eo nhỏ bên trên tất cả đều là ta lưu lại dấu tay, màu đậm, lửa nóng khảm tại hắn trắng nõn đỏ lên trên da. Hắn bị ta đỉnh một trận nghiêng về phía trước, thân trên bất lực dán tại trên mặt đất, liền liền đầu kia xinh đẹp tóc vàng đều bịt kín một lớp bụi ai.  
【...... Thắng mình 】  
Bụng của hắn trương lên, bị lấp quá lâu lỗ đít mở rộng, từ bên trong phun ra màu trắng lưu lên bắp đùi của hắn, làm bẩn sàn nhà.  
Ta tại lồng bỏ nơi hẻo lánh thả chút nước cùng nhĩ ăn, đem mấy cái sạch sẽ dùng tuyến trùng ném vào lồng bên trong. Rời đi thời điểm, ta đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đó đặc biệt dẫn đến súc cỗ còn không có dùng tới, kia một hộp trĩu nặng đồ sắt —— Ngân châm... Bàn ủi... Đối với hiện tại thắng mình tới nói khả năng quá hà khắc rồi...  
Chuyện này, vẫn là ngày mai rồi nói sau...  
Ta cuối cùng nhìn thoáng qua hôn mê thắng mình, đóng lại lồng giam.  
【 Như vậy... Ngày mai gặp 】  
【 Thắng mình ——】

Actions

Ra thắng 】 Bao khỏa 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
【 Ra thắng 】 Bao khỏa 🔞

×R×1×8× Kinh dị hướng chú ý

● Hùng anh lâu × Viên thịt két ●  
↑↑ Là trúng thịt kho cá tính cái kia viên thịt két không sai!  
Chú: Lâm thời giấy phép nơi đó lâu chưa từng gặp qua thịt kho cá tính   
● Phi thường quy mùi lạ ra thắng tư thiết như núi!  
Biến thái mỗi năm có, năm nay đặc biệt nhiều dù sao ta sướng rồi ORZ

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Đạo cụ / Dị vật cắm vào / Vật phẩm hóa két / Ý thức điều khiển / Dù sao rất biến thái ta không biết đánh cái gì dự cảnh 】

× Mời nhất định nhất định chú ý tránh sét!!!!!  
Nếu như nội dung gây nên khó chịu mời nhất định đình chỉ đọc ×

Work Text:  
1.

【 Leng keng — Leng keng ——】

【—— Ngài chuyển phát nhanh đến 】

Cái nào đó bình thường thứ bảy, lục cốc nhận được một cái kỳ quái bao khỏa, thu kiện người viết chính là [ Bạo hào thắng mình ], lưu địa chỉ cùng điện thoại lại là tin tức của hắn không sai.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái kia không lớn bao khỏa nhìn thật lâu, nhưng vẫn là không quyết định chắc chắn được.

【... Cái kia, xin hỏi kiện hàng này có phải là đưa sai 】

Hắn ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, liên tục cùng chuyển phát nhanh viên xác nhận.

【 n, ta xem một chút... Ngài là gọi lục cốc ra lâu không sai đi 】

Chuyển phát nhanh viên loay hoay bao khỏa, xuất ra ngực bên cạnh đặt vào sách nhỏ lật vài tờ, xác nhận địa chỉ cùng mã hoá bưu chính về sau mới đưa bao khỏa dưới đáy dùng Mark bút viết danh tự lật qua cho hắn nhìn, còn sợ hắn nhìn không thấy giống như dùng ngón tay gõ gõ.

【 Ài, là!】

【 Thật xin lỗi làm phiền ngài!】

Tại chuyển phát nhanh tiểu ca không nhịn được thúc giục hạ, hắn một tay ôm cái rương ký tên, trong tay đồ vật không tính quá nặng, đại khái là cái không lớn không nhỏ trung đẳng kích thước, hắn nghiêng đầu đánh giá bao khỏa, đúng là dưới đáy tìm tới chính mình danh tự.

Mặc dù nói như vậy... Nhưng luôn cảm thấy không an lòng a...

Hắn đứng tại trước bàn sách do dự muốn hay không đi tìm bạo hào hỏi thăm rõ ràng, nhưng lại tại đi cửa trước chỗ nhớ tới hôm nay nhỏ thắng đi học bổ túc lâm thời giấy phép chuyện này, thế là hắn ôm bao khỏa đi hai cái vừa đi vừa về cuối cùng vẫn đưa nó thả lại trên bàn sách.

【... Vì sao lại viết nhỏ thắng danh tự đâu 】

Hắn trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, đành phải đem bao khỏa mở ra xem rõ ngọn ngành, trước đó, hắn trước theo thói quen lắc lắc bao khỏa.

【 Đông ———— Đông ——】

Bao nội bộ phát ra tiếng vang nặng nề, giống như là cái gì mềm mềm đồ vật đụng đến hàng ngói tấm. Trang trí đao thử lăng một tiếng rạch ra tố phong băng dán, hắn gãy qua giấy cứng hiếu kì vào trong thăm dò lại bị thấy chi vật mãnh giật nảy mình.

【 Ngô y! Đây là cái gì a...】

Tại mở ra bao khỏa bên trong ở giữa thình lình nằm một cái màu sáng viên thịt, từ chính diện chỉ có thể nhìn thấy từ nhục bích bên trong sinh trưởng ra bộ lông màu vàng óng, còn có một số hắn quen thuộc, thuộc về bạo hào thắng mình chiến đấu phục mảnh vỡ. Xích lại gần điểm nhìn, hắn tựa hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy viên thịt ngay tại trên dưới cúi động lên, giống như là có hô hấp phốc phốc phốc phốc thở ra.

【... Ừng ực, gạt người a 】

Hắn vô ý thức nuốt ngụm nước miếng, cả gan dùng ngón tay chọc chọc nâng lên khối thịt, từ thủ hạ truyền đến ấm áp cảm nhận, cùng phù phù phù phù nhịp tim... Cùng nó nói là đồ vật, không bằng nói là một loại nào đó sinh vật càng thêm thỏa đáng.

Mà trong rương ngoại trừ cái này kỳ quái sinh vật, chỉ có một trương không có kí tên tờ giấy cùng mang theo rõ ràng tính ám chỉ ý vị vẽ xấu.

[ Thỉnh tùy ý sử dụng ~ Ra lâu quân ❤]

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn tờ giấy kia, do dự một chút vẫn là khép lại bao khỏa. Nghĩ đến có lẽ là cái gì không có phẩm đùa ác đi, liền chuẩn bị đem cái này không hiểu thấu bao khỏa ném vào ngoài cửa trong thùng rác.

【...... Ngô... Nếu như là còn sống tốt như vậy giống có chút đáng thương 】

Nhưng cuối cùng hắn lại vẫn là bác bỏ mình ý nghĩ, nhìn xem trong đống rác đống kia pha tạp lấy trù dư rác rưởi buồn nôn phế vật, vừa duỗi ra tay vẫn là trù trừ thu hồi.

【———— Cô, đông 】

Đợi đến hắn ôm bao khỏa lại một lần đi đến một cái vừa đi vừa về sau, trong rương nằm viên thịt cũng giống là thức tỉnh bắt đầu nhốn nháo. Hắn bài trừ gạt bỏ lấy khí, cơ hồ là dọa tay chân cứng ngắc, may mắn mà có trường kỳ huấn luyện năng lực phản ứng mới kịp thời tiếp nhận lay động thùng giấy.

【 Ài ài ài ài ài!!! Chớ lộn xộn a 】

Tay hắn bận bịu chân loạn đem bao khỏa đặt ở trên sàn nhà, lại không chờ hắn buông tay, thùng giấy liền nhanh như chớp ngã lật trên mặt đất, viên kia viên thịt cũng thuận thế lăn ra.

【... Cô, ngô 】

Viên thịt bị ngã không nhẹ, đập xuống đất phát ra chất thịt cảm giác mười phần trầm đục, nó chóng mặt kêu vài tiếng, trên mặt đất cố gắng lăn lộn nhưng lại làm sao đều thẳng không đứng dậy.

【...... Ngươi không sao chứ 】

Mặc dù nhiều ít cảm thấy có chút buồn nôn, nhưng lục cốc vẫn là ngay lập tức đưa nó ôm trở về trong ngực. Cặp kia con mắt màu xanh lục bên trong đựng đầy lo lắng, hai tay giơ trong tay khối thịt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới có bị thương hay không địa phương.

【...... Cô, cô y!!!!!】

Khối thịt bên trên nào đó một cái khe hở chậm rãi mở ra, hắn lúc này mới phát hiện gia hỏa này có một con con mắt màu đỏ, kia mắt đơn chiếm cứ tại khối thịt đỉnh chóp, lại tại nhìn thấy hắn lần đầu tiên giống như là nổi giận đem con mắt trừng tròn vo. Khối thịt òm ọp òm ọp phát ra cùng loại với uy hiếp tiếng kêu, lại bởi vì không có giác hút lộ ra mượt mà lại lanh lảnh, rầu rĩ giống như là còn không có học được kêu to thú nhỏ.

【... A tốt tốt, ngoan, ta sẽ không đem ngươi vứt bỏ 】

Hắn đưa tay giống vuốt ve tiểu động vật đồng dạng vỗ nhè nhẹ vuốt trong tay khối thịt, lại chỉ lấy được càng thêm sắc nhọn gầm rú. Mà theo hắn vuốt ve số lần gia tăng, trong tay khối thịt cũng biến thành càng thêm mềm mại, trầm thấp kêu to lấy, từ xem như con mắt địa phương chảy ra mấy giọt nước mắt.

[ Đây coi là cái gì a!]

Vây ở khối thịt bên trong bạo hào gần như sắp muốn bị khí ngất đi, hắn không có cách nào nói chuyện cũng không cách nào động tác, chỉ có thể phát ra chút khuất nhục tiếng kêu biểu đạt bất mãn của mình.

Hơn phân nửa là trúng Sĩ Kiệt đám người kia cái bẫy, tại học bổ túc đến một nửa thời điểm đột nhiên bị đơn độc gọi đi đối chiến thất, về sau mắt tối sầm lại, chờ sau khi tỉnh lại liền biến thành này tấm hình thái! Mà lại hiện tại trước mắt cái ngốc bức này tảo xanh lại là chuyện gì xảy ra a!!!

【... Ài làm sao dễ dàng như vậy liền khóc sao 】

Hắn bị hai bàn tay to một mực ràng buộc, trước mặt phóng đại thật nhiều lần lục cốc ra lâu mặt chính đối hắn, mà mình không có tứ chi thân thể lại chỉ có thể nhăn nhó không cách nào di động nửa phần. Theo đối phương tiếp cận, hắn càng thêm bối rối kêu to lấy, dùng sức giãy dụa thân thể biểu thị kháng cự.

【 Cô ngô!】

Lục cốc ngón tay duỗi tới, so bình thường phóng đại gấp mấy lần lòng bàn tay thậm chí ngay cả phía trên vân tay đều nhìn nhất thanh nhị sở. Cảm giác áp bách mãnh liệt để hắn không cách nào động đậy, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại tùy theo lục cốc đem hắn khóe mắt nước mắt lau.

[ Ghê tởm... Vì cái gì hắn muốn bị đối xử như thế a ]

Nhưng tựa hồ biến thành khối thịt hình thái về sau, vô luận là phương diện kia độ mẫn cảm đều không khống chế được tiêu thăng, hắn rõ ràng không muốn khóc, nước mắt lại hung hăng rơi —— Phốc tức phốc tức, phảng phất gạt ra hắn đời này nước mắt.

【 Ngô oa!! Tiếp tục như vậy cũng không diệu 】

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, giống như là bị cái gì nguyền rủa đồng dạng, vô luận là mèo con vẫn là cá vàng, liền liền cây xương rồng cảnh đều đều không ngoại lệ nuôi không sống lục cốc ra nhìn lâu lấy trong tay khối thịt khóc càng càng xẹp, không khỏi bối rối sợ hãi lên mất nước. Hắn đem khối thịt đặt lên giường, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ bốn phía xoa nắn lấy hi vọng có thể tìm tới cái gì có thể ăn bộ vị.

Khối thịt thân thể cầm bốc lên đến rất mềm, không có xương cốt thân mềm tổ chức không phải loại kia cảm giác mềm nhũn mà là mang theo cơ bắp tính bền dẻo, hắn nhấn trong tay không ngừng giãy dụa khối thịt rốt cục đang đến gần một chỗ khác địa phương tìm được một cái miệng nhỏ.

【... Là nơi này đi 】

Viên thịt hình thái bạo hào khóe mắt 暼 Gặp lục cốc trên mặt một mặt tìm tòi nghiên cứu biểu lộ, chỉ cảm thấy việc lớn không tốt.

[ Cho ăn! Phế lâu ngươi điên rồi sao mau buông ta ra!!!]

Đáng tiếc đối phương có thể nghe được chỉ có hắn òm ọp òm ọp đáng thương tiếng kêu, thế là tại bị xuyên tạc tiếng cầu cứu bên trong, lục cốc càng thêm sốt ruột ôm lấy hắn tìm kiếm khắp nơi lấy cái gì.

【 A, vân vân! Bổ nước... Bổ nước... Cái này hẳn là có thể!】

Chờ hắn thấy rõ tay kia bên trong cầm đồ vật mới thật là cảm giác được phía sau lưng mát lạnh, mặc dù biến thành khối thịt hắn chỉ là khóc càng thêm lợi hại. Kia là huấn luyện thường xuyên dùng mảnh miệng chén nước, mở ra cái nắp về sau có một cây không dài ống mềm, nghe nói là bởi vì mút vào sẽ để cho nhiều người thu hút nước mà như thế thiết kế.

Mà bây giờ, lục cốc một tay nhấn lấy hắn, ngón cái cạy mở nắp bình, kia thêm ra một đoạn ống mềm chính không nhanh không chậm hướng hắn tiếp cận, ý đồ từ kia không nên bị dùng để uống nước địa phương cắm đi vào vì hắn bổ nước.

[ Cho ăn! Phế đợi lâu chờ!! Nơi đó không phải miệng a!!]

【 Òm ọp òm ọp!】

Trong tay khối thịt lại bắt đầu không an phận giãy động, hắn nhíu mày nhưng vẫn là ôn tồn hướng cái này không biết là có hay không nghe hiểu được tiếng người sinh vật giải thích.

【 Đừng nhúc nhích, ngươi lại không bổ nước dạng này khóc xuống dưới sẽ chết 】

Hắn ôn nhu nói, trên tay lại không chút khách khí vượt qua thân thể của nó, từ dưới bàn tay truyền đến trẻ con mềm xúc cảm, hắn dùng ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ án lấy miệng nhỏ chung quanh nhẹ nhàng hướng ra phía ngoài kéo ra.

[ Nơi đó, nơi đó là hậu môn a hỗn đản! Mau dừng tay!]

Khối thịt ở trong tay của hắn gần như là táo bạo giãy dụa, hồng hộc thở ra, liền liền cặp kia độc nhãn cũng bởi vì sung huyết mà lộ ra càng thêm hung lệ.

【 Tốt, thành thật một chút!】

Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, hắn vẫn là không có buông tay, kia hai ngón tay chống đỡ lấy xem như giác hút địa phương một mạch giật ra, đầy co dãn thịt mềm theo đột nhiên lôi kéo phát ra ba tức khí âm. Cái kia miệng nhỏ đại khái chỉ có hắn một cái ngón út lớn nhỏ, gỡ ra bên ngoài màu sáng làn da sau bên trong phấn nộn mang theo tinh tế nếp uốn bên trong khang liền thoáng bạo lộ ra.

【... Ài... Lại là màu hồng, thật là lợi hại 】

【 Là thật sao... Hoàn nguyên độ thật cao 】

Kia hai cặp mắt to màu xanh lục con ngươi xông tới, trong giọng nói mang theo hiếu kì cùng hưng phấn, theo đầu ngón tay dùng sức, chiếc kia miệng nhỏ cũng bị dễ như trở bàn tay cạy mở. Vì phòng ngừa giãy dụa, hắn cơ hồ là đưa trong tay khối thịt lật gãy chín mươi độ đặt ở bàn tay hắn cùng cái chăn ở giữa, mà từ trong lòng bàn tay gạt ra thịt mềm bên trên chỉ phân hoá ra tiểu huyệt liền trở thành hắn mục tiêu công kích.

【 Ngô cô, 】

Từ hiện nước mắt dư quang bên trong, bạo hào chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lục cốc nửa cái cái cằm, cùng kia mấy cây nắm vuốt nhựa plastic ống mềm ngón tay. Theo lục cốc động tác, biến thành khối thịt thân thể càng phát ra mềm mại, mà bị cưỡng ép chống ra phía dưới cũng tựa hồ quen thuộc loại này không tính là đau đớn không hiểu ê ẩm sưng. Trên ngón tay nén hạ, hắn cảm giác được bốn phía thịt mềm bị chậm rãi vò mở, giấu ở trong thân thể tạng khí cũng bị một chút xíu lật ra.

[ Dừng tay a! Mau dừng tay! Phế lâu!!!]

[ Nếu là dám làm như vậy ta nhất định làm thịt ngươi!!!]

【 Òm ọp! Òm ọp!!——!】

Ống mềm từng bước bức tiến, bạo hào liều mạng chửi rủa lấy, lại chỉ có thể bất lực kéo căng khối thịt đồng dạng thân thể, nghênh đón dị vật cắm vào.

【 Ngoan, chỉ là uống nước mà thôi, đừng như thế sợ hãi mà 】

【 Ta sẽ không tổn thương ngươi 】

Thiếu niên ôn nhu mà cười cười, cong lên khóe mắt lóe sáng sáng, mà ở nhìn bạo hào trong mắt lại là không nói ra được mùi lạ. Lục cốc không lại để ý thủ hạ sinh vật giãy dụa, mà là dùng hai ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gỡ ra nhục huyệt, đem cây kia thấm nước ống mềm thẳng tắp thọc đi vào.

【 Cô ngô!!】

Khối thịt phát ra một tiếng dài nhỏ nghẹn ngào, tràn ra nước mắt tại ga giường nhiễm ra màu đậm nước đọng, nương theo dần dần yếu bớt giãy dụa thay vào đó là một loại khác khắc chế không được run rẩy.

[ Đi chết đi chết thật buồn nôn...... Hỗn đản phế lâu đi chết a ]

Hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới, cái kia mười sáu năm bên trong chỉ tiêu mà không kiếm địa phương giờ phút này lại bị ngạnh sinh sinh đâm vào một cây ống mềm, cái kia đáng chết kẻ đầu têu hay là hắn ghét nhất ngu xuẩn phế lâu. Mãnh liệt buồn nôn cảm giác hỗn tạp phẫn nộ phanh phanh phanh oanh tạc đại não của hắn, thô tục tại trong cổ họng lặp đi lặp lại đuổi qua, nhưng thủy chung không cách nào từ bộ này không có giác hút trong thân thể phát ra.

Kia hai cặp mắt lục châu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hé mở lấy miệng, một bên trấn an giống như nhẹ nhàng thở ra một bên lại như là kinh ngạc với hắn thân thể mềm mại vậy mà có thể bị như thế tùy ý đùa bỡn. Thế là tại hắn càng phát lạnh run hạ, lục cốc giơ tay lên một cái cổ tay, bàn tay dùng sức đè ép chén nước, thổi phù một tiếng, đại lượng chất lỏng liền thông qua cây kia ống mềm thẳng tắp vọt vào.

[ Y!!!!——!! Không ]

Thủ hạ khối thịt mãnh run run một chút, rầu rĩ tiếng kêu sợ hãi từ dưới thành thịt truyền ra.

【 Đừng sợ, chỉ là phổ thông nước cho nên không có quan hệ 】

Lục cốc tay che kín đi lên, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn cong lên [ Lưng ], giống trấn an tiểu động vật đồng dạng miệng bên trong hừ hừ lấy.

Nếu như nói lần trước tại lâm thời giấy phép trong cuộc thi ngắn ngủi biến thành khối thịt hình thái hắn đối này tấm thân thể cũng không có bao nhiêu hiểu rõ, như vậy hiện tại hắn xác xác thật thật cảm nhận được nam nhân kia cá tính là đến cỡ nào ác thú vị.

Khối thịt thân thể vượt quá hắn vốn có nhận biết, không có bài tiết cùng nhập khẩu khái niệm, liền như là nguyên thủy động vật xoang tràng. Giờ phút này vốn nên cắm ở hắn trong lỗ đít ống mềm ngọ nguậy đem hơi lạnh chất lỏng rót vào hắn trong trực tràng, lại trải qua cá tính cải tạo thành lấy nước khí quan. Hắn mở to suy nghĩ, nhìn xem thân thể của mình là thế nào cô đông cô đông dùng sau huyệt uống nước, đủ loại tình cảm vò thành một cục ngay tiếp theo sai chỗ giác quan hung hăng nện ở hắn còn thanh tỉnh đại não bên trên.

[... Không muốn a... Vì cái gì vì cái gì, nơi đó rõ ràng là ]

Hắn [ Ôm ] Đau đớn không thôi đầu, vô luận như thế nào đều không thể lý giải, sụp đổ cảm xúc để hắn muốn khóc lớn, nhưng lúc này lại vô luận như thế nào đều lưu không ra nước mắt.

Thân thể của hắn đã không phải là hắn,

Điên cuồng sinh trưởng suy nghĩ giống như thủy triều tràn vào, mà hắn duy nhất có thể làm lại chỉ là nháy mắt mấy cái, cố gắng nắm chặt đằng sau đem cây kia ống mềm cắn càng chặt.

【... Ngoan, ngoan, lại hét một ngụm 】

Lục cốc vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, giống như là tại khen thưởng hắn nhu thuận nghe lời. Kia hai ngón tay có chút rơi vào nhục huyệt xung quanh trong da, gỡ ra một chút, uống không hạ nước liền sẽ từ khe hở bên trong tràn ra, thế là lục cốc đành phải nắm vuốt sau huyệt phụ cận cong lên thịt mềm hướng rót nước quản mặt ngoài thiếp đi, cảm giác kia giống như là ruột bị trực tiếp lôi ra một đoạn đặt ở trong tay thưởng thức.

[ Cô... Thật là khó chịu, đã không uống được nữa... Nhanh ngừng a ]

Thân thể lớn phương tiếp thu cho nguồn nước, cũng mặc kệ chính mình phải chăng ăn hạ nhiều như vậy, uống quá nhiều nước khối thịt phồng lớn lên chút, thủy nộn non sờ lên càng thêm mềm mại.

[ Bụng... Muốn nổ tung ]

Bạo hào thống khổ nhíu mày, phần bụng phồng lên lại thậm chí không cách nào dùng tay an ủi, từ tấm kia trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn truyền ra cô, nấc đáng xấu hổ thanh âm, giống như là chắc bụng lúc ợ hơi.

【... Tốt 】

Ba tức, ống mềm cuối cùng từ ngăn chặn địa phương rút ra, theo lục cốc không ấm không nóng thanh âm đàm thoại, hắn mới rốt cục từ tra tấn bên trong giải thoát, tại một cái nháy mắt hắn lại còn sinh ra cùng loại với cảm ân suy nghĩ.

[ Cái gì... Cảm tạ cái này khốn nạn không có đem mình rửa ruột rót bạo sao ]

Hắn oán thầm, váng đầu hồ hồ chỉ cảm thấy hạ thân trọng lượng nhẹ chút, lục cốc tay từ trên người hắn lấy ra, mà những cái kia còn chưa kịp hấp thu trong suốt chất lỏng cũng một mạch theo hô hấp của hắn co vào mà gạt ra.

【... Cô ngô, 】

Đối khối thịt tới nói quá thô ráp khăn tay đắp lên, che khuất hắn hơn phân nửa hạ thể, khăn tay tại lục cốc trên ngón tay quấn một vòng, gần như tàn nhẫn lau sạch lấy cửa huyệt chung quanh rò rỉ ra thủy quang. Đột xuất mao cầu ở trên người hắn quét sạch, thỉnh thoảng có chút chạm vào hắn lỗ đít, thô sáp ngứa cào tại cái kia quá phận mẫn cảm địa phương.

[—— Đau quá! Ngô hỗn đản ngươi làm gì!!!]

Bạo hào bị đau hít vào một hơi, lại nghĩ hung hăng trừng đi thời điểm đối phương lại đột nhiên ngừng tay.

Hắn lại cùng cặp kia mắt lục hạt châu mắt đối mắt.

Nói thực ra, đây là hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn lần thứ nhất gần như vậy đi xem cặp mắt kia đồng, gần như màu mực lục, cùng đồng thứ năm tán điểm trạng thương lục chấm nhỏ, bọn chúng ngưng tụ thành một điểm nhưng lại giống mất tiêu không có chỉ riêng, đen ngòm phảng phất lại nhìn bên trên một chút liền sẽ bị hút đi vào. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều so lục cốc ưu tú, cho dù là thân cao cũng cao hơn hắn ra gần nửa cái đầu, bình thường luôn luôn cao cao tại thượng nhìn xuống góc độ hoán đổi thành ngưỡng mộ, cặp mắt kia bên trong cảm xúc tựa hồ cũng nhìn càng thêm thanh minh.

Đây chính là lục cốc bình thường nhìn hắn ánh mắt sao?

Hắn run lập cập.

[ Phế lâu...]

Lục cốc nửa quỳ tựa ở mép giường, khó được không có nói nhỏ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn giống con ruồi nghĩ linh tinh, ngược lại là bình tĩnh để cho người ta sợ hãi. Hắn bị lục cốc ôm ở trong tay cầm lên một nửa, quăng tới ánh mắt tới tới lui lui đảo qua phảng phất muốn tiến vào lỗ chân lông của hắn xâm nhập máu của hắn, kia ánh mắt nhìn toàn thân hắn run rẩy, thoái hóa hoàn toàn thân thể cũng khống chế không nổi giãy dụa run rẩy lên.

【... Cô y, ... Dát 】

Tại lục cốc đốt tầm mắt của người bên trong, hắn bị hai bàn tay to cố định trụ phần eo vừa đi vừa về đem lộng lấy, đối với khối thịt tới nói quá cứng rắn nhân loại xương cốt rơi vào hắn thân thể mềm mại bên trong, đầu ngón tay lục lọi, thỉnh thoảng kéo một chút hắn trần trụi bên ngoài chiến đấu phục mảnh vỡ.

[ Thứ gì, đau quá ]

Hắn lại đột nhiên giống như là bị cái gì đánh trúng đồng dạng hưu một chút căng thẳng thân thể.

Kia nguyên bản xuyên chiến đấu phục tựa hồ cùng thân thể của hắn chăm chú dán lại lại với nhau, quả thực như là sinh trưởng lông tóc, hơi dùng sức kéo làm liền sẽ có kim châm đau đớn. Tựa hồ lục cốc dã phát hiện điểm ấy, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ rốt cục không giống mới lạ lẫm chỗ trống, cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi chớp chớp lập tức giống phát hiện cái gì thú vị đồ vật dấy lên hiếu kì ngọn lửa, giống nhau thường ngày.

【 Ài, kéo nơi này cũng sẽ có cảm giác sao, ta còn tưởng rằng chỉ là phổ thông vật phẩm trang sức!】

【 A, thật có lỗi! Có phải là đem ngươi làm đau, như vậy nơi này cũng có cảm giác sao?】

【...... Nơi đó đâu?】

Thối con mọt sách ôm không cách nào phản kháng trẻ con thịt mềm cầu lăn qua lộn lại ngược lại lộng lấy, cũng mặc kệ đối phương có nghe hay không hiểu mình nói, bắn liên thanh đem vấn đề một mạch ép ra ngoài.

[ Hỗn đản phế lâu! Tùy tiện đem thân thể người khác xem như đồ chơi giống nhau là không muốn mặt!!]

Có thể là khí quá mức, không chỗ phát tiết tính tình ngăn ở trong thân thể đem viên thịt chống đỡ phình lên, hắn ở trong lòng đem mình hỗn đản phát tiểu tới tới lui lui mắng mấy trăm đến lượt nhưng vẫn là không có cái gì trên thực chất tác dụng, phí sức gạt ra âm điệu cũng bị vặn vẹo thành hoàn toàn không vào đề ý tứ.

【 A, dạng này tiếng kêu là biểu thị dễ chịu ý tứ sao 】

Lục cốc trên mặt phủ một tầng đỏ ửng nhàn nhạt, trong mắt lập loè, cực kỳ giống khi còn bé chơi hủy đi tấm thẻ hủy đi đến ALLMIGHT Lúc như vậy hưng phấn. Hắn ôm khối thịt hai ba bước liền đi tới trước bàn sách, ngón tay tại sắp xếp chỉnh tề gáy sách bên trên gõ mấy lần, rút ra một bản màu lam bản bút ký < Vì tương lai ——. Nhưng quyển kia vở vẻn vẹn rút ra một góc nhưng lại bị lục cốc thả trở về, kia đối phiền lòng mắt lục hạt châu ở trên người hắn đại lượng mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, run rẩy một lát cuối cùng từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một bản nhìn không giống nhau lắm màu vàng bản bút ký.

<かっちゃん>

Tại 暼 Đến trang bìa thời điểm bạo hào liền bị sợ ngây người, nói không rõ là phẫn nộ thành phần nhiều một chút vẫn là kinh dị trình độ nhiều một chút, óc của hắn sôi trào, trong dạ dày một trận cuồn cuộn.

[ Nói thật, người bình thường sẽ không làm biến thái như vậy sự tình đi ]

Hắn tại lục cốc trong ngực cương thành một đoàn, khi nhìn đến dưới góc phải tiêu NO.16 Lúc chỉ còn lại muốn đem cái này biến thái thối tảo cầu nguyên địa tịnh hóa suy nghĩ. Nhưng không có tay không có chân thậm chí không thể nói chuyện hắn lại chỉ có thể giống trên bàn thí nghiệm chuột bạch, bị trói tại bàn điều khiển bên trên, sinh sinh trải nghiệm một lần cái gì gọi là người là dao thớt ta là thịt cá khuất nhục.

【 Hơi an phận một chút, đừng lộn xộn a 】

Lục cốc đem hắn đặt ở trước mặt dựng thẳng lên thu nạp trong hộp, nheo lại mắt ôn nhu cười cười, tại bạo hào trong mắt lại là rùng mình. Hắn trông thấy lục cốc cầm trong tay bút chì cái nắp tại trước mắt hắn lung lay hai lần, sau đó lật ra viết hơn phân nửa bản bút ký, xảy ra khác một tờ mới giấy. Từ bị ngăn trở hơn phân nửa trong tầm mắt, hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một nửa khác giấy bên trên lít nha lít nhít viết đầy chữ, dưới góc phải kí tên ngày dừng lại tại hôm qua.

Bút chì ma sát trang giấy thanh âm phối hợp với đồng hồ tí tách âm thanh tại cái này bẻ cong trong phòng lộ ra quỷ dị dị thường, bạo hào nín thở tựa hồ liền tâm tạng đều nhanh ngừng hai nhịp. Nhưng vào lúc này, không đúng lúc vang lên lục cốc thanh âm.

【... A, ngươi có danh tự sao 】

Thiếu niên ngừng vẽ, đưa tay đem chứa ở thu nạp trong hộp bạo hào kéo tới gần chút, hắn nhìn xem hơi có vẻ hoảng sợ bạo hào tận lực ôn nhu đưa thay sờ sờ khối thịt run rẩy thân thể, tự quyết định giảng xuống dưới.

【 Trên người ngươi quần áo mảnh vỡ cùng nhỏ thắng chiến đấu phục rất giống, là dùng mồ hôi hoặc là tóc làm ra thất bại phẩm sao 】

Hắn dắt chiến đấu phục một góc đem bạo hào từ kia tứ phương phương thu nạp trong hộp một thanh xách đến trước mặt, cũng mặc kệ tay kia bên trong nho nhỏ sinh vật phát ra mơ hồ lầm bầm cùng phản kháng.

[—— Ngô tê... Hỗn đản buông tay a, con mẹ nó ngươi mới là thất bại phẩm ]

[ Đau nhức, chết...]

Quần áo nắm kéo da thịt, bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy thân thể nóng bỏng phát đau nhức, giống như là bị sinh sinh tháo một đầu cánh tay.

【... Còn có con mắt này 】

Không đợi bạo hào từ đau từng cơn bên trong hoàn hồn, hắn lung lay chóng mặt đầu, xốc lên một nửa mí mắt bên trong chỉ thấy một con xương cốt đá lởm chởm đại thủ hướng hắn duỗi đến, hắn theo bản năng muốn về sau trốn nhưng lại bị một cái tay khác một mực trói lại.

【 Cùng nhỏ thắng thật giống 】

Gần như kinh dị, hắn mở to suy nghĩ nhìn xem lục cốc ngón tay cách hắn đồng tử càng ngày càng gần... Nhục thể chạm đến bọc lấy chất lỏng mềm mại tổ chức, phát ra nhỏ vụn lại dính chặt tiếng vang. Lục cốc ngón cái nhấn tại mắt của hắn trên da, gỡ ra tầng kia giãy dụa lấy muốn tránh đi da thịt, nhấn lên hắn ướt át run rẩy mắt đỏ.

[ Cô... Ngô... Yêu ghét... Thật buồn nôn a ]

Con ngươi của hắn đột nhiên thu nhỏ, bị dị vật chạm đến ánh mắt chua xót cảm giác cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền đưa tới thân thể mãnh liệt bài xích phản ứng, hắn khống chế không nổi [ Gập cong phản ọe ], bài tiết ra nước mắt ào ào chảy một mặt.

【 Oa, cùng thật sinh vật đồng dạng a 】

Nhưng lần này, lục cốc chỉ là nửa kinh ngạc há to miệng, mặc cho trong tay khối thịt bất lực co rúm lại lấy thút thít. Hắn sờ lên cái cằm, lập tức cầm bút lên nhanh chóng tại trên giấy ghi chép thứ gì.

【... Như vậy 】

Thiếu niên vuốt vuốt trong tay mềm thành một đoàn khối thịt, đem giấy lật qua một trang.

2.

Thẳng đến lục cốc bị kíp nổ phu nhân kêu lên đi ăn cơm chiều, bạo hào mới tạm thời từ loại kia kiềm chế kinh khủng bên trong rút ra tinh lực đến tính toán chuyện sau đó.

Hắn bị lăn qua lộn lại tra tấn làm toàn thân bất lực, mềm oặt nằm tại tạm thời an trí mà tùy ý tìm đến chuyển phát nhanh trong rương. Vì phòng ngừa hắn chạy trốn, kẻ đầu têu còn cố ý tri kỷ dùng băng dán phong bế hơn phân nửa mở miệng, chỉ để lại một đạo bàn tay rộng khe hở.

[... Ghê tởm, phế lâu cũng dám!]

Hắn xuyên thấu qua tia sáng kia căm giận hướng ra phía ngoài dò xét, từ hôm nay học bổ túc bắt đầu tính, hiện tại đã qua không sai biệt lắm bảy, tám tiếng.

Nếu như là có thời hạn cá tính còn tốt... Nhưng nếu như gặp gỡ phát động người không tự hành giải trừ không được tình trạng, kia thật là hỏng bét. Còn có quan hệ với cá tính bản thân, ngoại trừ biến đổi hình dạng bên ngoài hắn cũng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, nếu có đừng tác dụng phụ cái gì...

[... Cái kia biến thái viên thịt hỗn đản ]

[ Chờ lão tử đi ra, đều chuẩn bị cho ta xong đi chết đi!]

Hắn cắn răng nghiến lợi nghĩ, hận không thể lập tức liền từ này tấm uất ức trong thân thể trốn tới cho bọn hắn một cái bạo phá, nhưng không có tay không có chân khối thịt chỉ có thể thở phì phò lẩm bẩm hai tiếng, không dậy được cái gì thực chất tác dụng.

Đang nhớ tới lục cốc kia chuyên chú lại trống rỗng ánh mắt lúc, hắn run lập cập, trong lòng căm giận chửi rủa hai tiếng sau mới ổn định lại tâm thần suy nghĩ đào thoát phương án.

Xuyên thấu qua khe hở, hắn đánh giá cái này cầm tù hắn căn phòng nhỏ. Kia là một gian so với bình thường còn bình thường hơn phòng khách, lớn nhỏ không đủ mười lăm mét vuông, hắn nhớ kỹ lần trước tới đây vẫn là trong nước chuyện lúc trước.

[ Hứ, thối lâu phẩm vị vẫn là trước sau như một ngây thơ a ]

Trên quầy vẫn như cũ bày biện đủ loại kiểu dáng ALLMIGHT Xung quanh figure, liền liền trên tường cũng không để lại khe hở dán đầy áp phích cùng khẩu hiệu... Cùng ngày nào đó buổi chiều bọn hắn bẻ gãy HERO Kem cây gậy. Hồi ức chậm chạp đảo qua những vật kia, mũi của hắn khang bên trong bỗng nhiên chất đầy mùa hè hương vị.

Thao... Hắn lắc lắc đầu, đem loại này không hiểu thấu cảm xúc quy tội cá tính tác dụng.

Lục cốc gian phòng bình thản không có gì lạ, hắn chỉ dùng không đến một phút hiểu được cái đại khái, đường chạy trốn đơn giản sáng tỏ, đầu tiên phải làm liền phải từ kia trong rương ra.

【 Ngô, 哐!】

Khối thịt nhắm mắt lại mãnh hướng hàng ngói trên bảng đánh tới, thùng giấy lắc lư hai lần, phía bên phải nghiêng, nhưng vẫn là bị trọng lực kéo lại. Bạo hào khí gấp thế nào thế nào miệng, mão đủ kình dùng lại lực hướng trên cái rương đánh tới.

【——哐 Đông!】

Trời đất quay cuồng, cái rương rơi xuống đất thanh âm tại sàn nhà bằng gỗ bên trên càng rõ ràng. Hết thảy làm thỏa mãn hắn nguyện, chỉ tiếc quá mức vội vàng xao động hắn đoán sai trước mắt này tấm thân thể năng lực.

【 Cô... Ngô 】

Hắn từ chỉ có một mét hai thấp cửa hàng rớt xuống, nhưng thân thể lại thể hiện ra một loại khác từ mười hai mét chỗ rơi xuống cảm giác sợ hãi. Tại một mảnh điên đảo choáng váng bên trong, hắn tứ chi tê liệt dè chừng gấp nằm trên mặt đất, thân thể bởi vì quán tính từ khe hở bên trong gạt ra một nửa, mềm đạp đạp đổ vào băng lãnh trên mặt đất.

[... Ngô...... Đau quá a ]

Kia chiếm cứ tại khối thịt đỉnh chóp mắt đỏ liều mạng muốn tỉnh táo lại, nhưng vẫn là mê man đóng lại mắt.

3.

【... n......】

Hắn dần dần từ trong mộng tỉnh lại... Nhưng để cho tỉnh hắn lại không phải sáng sớm mặt trời mới mọc, cũng không phải dưới thân bị che nóng lạnh như băng tấm. Đương giác quan kết nối một cái chớp mắt, hắn trước nhìn thấy chính là từ màn ảnh máy vi tính bên trong tràn ra huỳnh huỳnh lãnh quang, phía trên tựa hồ có hai người đang đánh nhau, sắc màu ấm điều tràn đầy toàn bộ màn hình độ lấy một tầng thủy quang.

Xuống chút nữa liền bị lục cốc có chút uốn lượn lưng chặn.

【... Hô... Hô ân...】

Tiếp lấy, hắn nghe thấy được thanh âm. Sền sệt phảng phất quấy mật ong lúc ngọt, thanh âm kia có một nửa đến từ màn hình kia một đầu, có một nửa đến từ hắn quen thuộc lục cốc ra lâu.

[...... Phế lâu... Đang làm gì...]

Hắn chóng mặt muốn ngồi thẳng lên, lại phiền lòng phát hiện thân thể vẫn là cái kia đáng chết khối thịt hình thái. Thế là khối thịt giật giật, hàng ngói tấm thô ráp biên giới lõm vào thật sâu hắn thân thể mềm mại bên trong, kích hắn kém chút kêu lên tiếng.

【... n ngô ——】

Bạo hào xác định kia âm thanh thở dốc tuyệt đối không phải xuất từ thân thể của hắn.

Ngồi trên ghế lục cốc bỗng nhiên căng thẳng thân thể ngã về phía sau, phần lưng của hắn áp sát vào bao vây lấy vải mềm nhựa plastic trên ghế dựa, quần áo ma sát phát ra một tiếng triều nóng rên rỉ.

【...... Ngô... Hô...... A, 】

Hắn thuận thiếu niên run rẩy thân thể đi lên nhìn lại, cặp kia che kín bởi vì cá tính mang đến tai ác vặn vẹo ngón tay có chút phát run, giữa ngón tay bên trong chảy xuôi chất lỏng từ giữa kẽ tay chảy xuống một điểm, hiện ra một loại tích súc đã lâu trắng sữa.

[ Phế, lâu, tại?]

Hắn nháy nháy mắt, mang theo không có tỉnh táo lại kinh ngạc hướng lên đi xem thiếu niên ẩn trong bóng đêm khuôn mặt.

Lục cốc hơi híp mắt lại, miệng há mở ra từng ngụm từng ngụm thở ra, trên mặt của hắn một mảnh ửng hồng, tóc đào tại mồ hôi ẩm ướt trên trán, lọn tóc che khuất nửa cái con mắt.

[... Lột, quản?]

Cặp kia mắt lục trong hạt châu tràn đầy tình triều đi qua sau buông lỏng, trống trơn hiện ra màu mực lục. Có thể là hắn ném đi ánh mắt quá mức nhiệt liệt, cũng có thể là chỉ là thanh mai trúc mã ở giữa tâm linh cảm ứng buồn cười đối mặt, cặp mắt kia đồng hướng phía dưới chuyển một li, liền thẳng tắp cùng hắn đối mặt.

【...... Ngươi ở nơi đó làm gì chứ 】

Lục cốc miệng hơi mở hợp lại, vươn hướng trên tay của hắn dính đầy vừa mới phóng thích bạch đốt.

[ Ghê tởm! Hỗn đản phế lâu! Không cho phép dùng tay bẩn thỉu của ngươi đụng ta à!!]

【 Cô —— Ngô! Cô!】

Chất lỏng sền sệt quấn tại ngón tay mặt ngoài, bạo hào vùng vẫy mấy lần, lại không cái gì dùng, nồng đậm nam tính mùi đập vào mặt, nhục thể cùng nửa ngưng kết chất lỏng ma sát phát ra òm ọp òm ọp cảm thấy khó xử tiếng vang. Không đợi hắn bệnh thích sạch sẽ phát tác, một giây sau, hắn liền bị nâng đến trước mắt, cùng cặp kia mắt to đối mặt.

【 Vì cái gì chạy đến trên mặt đất đi 】

Lục cốc trên mặt che một tầng điện tử bắn ra lãnh sắc, trong bóng đêm chớp tắt con ngươi trực câu câu nhìn xem hắn, lại để hắn sinh ra mấy phần không hiểu cảm giác có tật giật mình.

Phía sau video còn đang phát ra, từ âm hưởng bên trong truyền ra nam nhân cùng nữ nhân quấy cùng một chỗ sắc tình thở dốc, sền sệt tinh mịn nện ở trên đầu hắn, cùng lục cốc kia đang chậm rãi xoa nắn đầu ngón tay của hắn, để hắn cảm giác được thiếu dưỡng triều nóng.

Lục cốc ánh mắt quá mức rõ ràng, nhiễm lấy quá nhiều hắn không hiểu nhiệt độ, thế là đành phải bối rối quay đầu đi chỗ khác —— Xác thực nói, hắn chỉ có thể chuyển động tròng mắt của mình. Thế là càng thêm không khiết đồ vật đập vào mi mắt, rộng rãi quần thể thao ngắn bị kéo ra một nửa khó khăn lắm móc tại trên đùi, từ hông tuyến kéo dài chỗ, hắn thấy được lục cốc vẫn như cũ nửa đột nhiên lấy tính khí.

[!!!! Cái gì a!!! Cái này nửa người dưới tử trạch ]

[!! Vừa mới không phải cũng đã, ]

Hắn cảm thấy khó xử cực kỳ, mặc dù là bình thường sinh lý nhu cầu... Phế lâu đồ chơi kia đang đi wc thời điểm cũng không phải chưa thấy qua...... Nhưng một khi đổi thị giác...

【... A... Ngươi không sao chứ... Làm sao đột nhiên, run thật là lợi hại 】

【...... Chẳng lẽ là cảm lạnh 】

Lục cốc mặt đột nhiên kéo đi lên, rõ ràng từng chữ đều hiểu, nhưng tổ hợp nhưng lại không hiểu thấu để hắn nổi nóng.

【 Cô!! Ngô ngô!!!】

[ Ai mẹ hắn đang run a hỗn đản!]

Theo lục cốc dần dần bức tiến, trong tay hắn khối thịt run run lợi hại hơn, con kia độc nhãn đỏ đỏ, toàn thân nổi lên không bình thường nhiệt độ. Hắn cảm thấy cái này người đáng thương tạo sinh vật nếu không phải ngã bệnh chính là xảy ra chút vấn đề khác.

[ Ngươi làm gì!!! Buông tay a!! Thật buồn nôn!! Không cho phép tùy tiện sờ loạn a thối gà phế lâu!!!]

Hắn gầm rú cùng bất mãn bị AV Bên trong ca sĩ âm thanh rên rỉ che lại, thế là lục cốc tay che tới, tại hắn thân thể mềm mại bên trên bốn phía nhào nặn. Mà những cái kia nửa ngưng kết tinh dịch cũng tại cái này khẽ đảo ngược lại làm hạ khét hắn một thân, quả thực như bị cưỡng chế tẩy cái tinh dịch tắm, tất cả đều là lục cốc ra lâu hương vị.

【 A, chẳng lẽ nói là đói bụng sao 】

Bất thình lình, lục cốc toát ra một câu, đầu của hắn liếc nhìn một bên lật đến chuyển phát nhanh rương, do dự một lát, lại lại lần nữa về tới trên người hắn.

【... Dù sao vốn chính là dùng để làm loại sự tình này đồ vật 】

【 Muốn ăn... Hẳn là cái này là được rồi đi 】

Tại bạo hào không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhìn hằm hằm hạ, lục cốc lau chùi lau hai ngón tay ở giữa trượt xuống tinh dịch, thẳng tắp đâm vào hắn phía dưới trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn.

[ Cô ngô, nói cái gì đó...!]

Hắn không rõ cái kia lẽ ra chỉ tiêu mà không kiếm miệng nhỏ là thế nào dễ như trở bàn tay nuốt vào kia hai mảnh đốt ngón tay, hơi lạnh tinh dịch cơ hồ là khi tiến vào trong nháy mắt liền bị kia nhiệt độ cao bên trong khang che nóng. Bên trong sền sệt lại rầu rĩ phát trướng, co rụt lại co rụt lại, có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được ngón tay cứng rắn xương cốt, cùng kia có chút đột xuất uốn lượn đốt ngón tay.

[ Ngô...—— Phế lâu rác rưởi tinh trùng đi vào trong lỗ đít ]

[.... Thật buồn nôn ]

Nửa nhựa cây thể trong thân thể lưu động, che ở nhục bích bên trên mượn trọng lực hướng chỗ sâu rơi xuống. Lục cốc ngón tay sinh ki khúc, xương ngón tay rất dài, chỉ kết nhưng lại thô sáp đột xuất một khối, thô sáp thổi mạnh mềm mại lại mẫn cảm nhục bích, phồng lên lại khó chịu.

Hắn không rõ thân thể của mình là thế nào, từ nơi đó truyền đến xúc cảm rõ ràng nói cho hắn biết nơi đó đúng là lỗ đít của hắn, nhưng giờ khắc này ở ngón tay lăng trì hạ càng phát ra mềm mại lửa nóng tuỳ tiện thỏa hiệp.

[... A, ngươi —— Ngươi làm cái gì!! Chết biến thái!]

[ Nơi đó thật bẩn... Mau dừng tay...... Hậu môn tốt, đau nhức ]

Kia hai ngón tay tại trong thân thể của hắn đào khoét lấy, thỉnh thoảng rút ra một điểm thuận tiện càng nhiều tinh dịch có thể đi vào thân thể của hắn. Lục cốc động tác tính được là ôn nhu, nhưng đối với khối thịt tới nói nhưng vẫn là thô bạo quá mức, đương tu bổ trơn nhẵn móng tay rơi vào trong thân thể của hắn lúc, khối thịt lay động từ trong mắt gạt ra hai giọt nước mắt.

【...... Không phải đâu... Thật.. Ăn hết 】

Ngón tay rút ra phát ra nhỏ xíu tiếng nước, lục cốc một mặt hoang mang lại hiếu kỳ lau chùi lau đầu ngón tay, nơi đó lúc đầu che tinh dịch bị thủ hạ khối thịt hấp thu sạch sẽ, chỉ để lại một tầng hơi mỏng màu mật ong thủy quang, phát tán ra một loại tiếp cận với cam du vị ngọt.

Hắn nhìn xem ngón tay, tự lẩm bẩm.

【......... Liền loại trình độ này đều có thể làm đến sao 】

Thứ mùi đó, hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa.

Là nhỏ thắng đổ mồ hôi lúc mùi trên người.

【 Trước đó giống như tại trên mạng thấy qua... Đúng là có dạng này loại hình máy bay chén 】

Hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, trong mắt quang thiểm xuống lại trầm tịch vẫn diệt, hắn một tay ôm lấy trong tay mềm mại bồn cầu, một cái tay khác không tự chủ luồn vào trong đũng quần lột mấy lần.

[ Cho ăn... Ngươi đang nói cái gì a... Phế lâu ]

Hắn mờ mịt nhìn xem lục cốc động tác, một trận mê muội đánh tới, phảng phất bị người nhấn lấy quạt mấy cái bàn tay, bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy chóng mặt không thở nổi, bông tuyết âm tư tư rung động. Hắn không phải nghe không hiểu lục cốc đang nói cái gì, chỉ là phẫn nộ cùng sợ hãi trong thân thể nổ tung, tạm thời để hắn không cách nào phân biệt đến tột cùng hắn nên lộ ra như thế nào biểu lộ.

[...... Cái gì máy bay chén... Ngươi là điên rồi... Sao ]

Trả lời hắn chỉ có sau lưng âm hưởng bên trong truyền ra vô cơ chất tạp âm, túi túi đập vào trên nhục thể phát ra ba kít ba kít buồn nôn tiếng nước cùng hắn nhìn thấy trước mắt cảnh tượng đan vào một chỗ.

【 Thùng thùng, 】

Trái tim dùng sức bơm lấy, phảng phất muốn nhảy ra thân thể.

Lục cốc bàn tay quấn tại hắn trần trụi tính khí bên trên, không có lột mấy lần, chỗ kia liền tinh lực dồi dào đứng lên. Nắm lấy hắn cái tay kia không có một chút thư giãn chăm chú nắm chặt hắn, đốt ngón tay lâm vào thân thể, bóp biến hình. Từ khe hở bên trong lộ ra con kia trong mắt vằn vện tia máu, nó liều mạng trợn to, từ mí mắt dán vào ra rò rỉ ra giọt điểm lệ quang.

【...... Nhỏ như vậy... Hẳn không có vấn đề đi 】

Lục cốc thanh âm nghe rất xa, lại nóng rát đánh vào hắn phát đau não nhân bên trên.

[ Phế lâu... Mau dừng lại a, ]

Độ cao bị chậm lại, hai cây ngón cái cắm vào hắn sau huyệt bên trong, theo nhục thể bị giật ra nhỏ vụn kéo duỗi âm thanh, không khí lạnh liền một mạch rót vào hắn mở rộng lỗ đít bên trong.

[ Dừng tay a!! Ta mới không phải cái gì máy bay chén —— A...!]

Hắn hé miệng lớn tiếng la lên, trơ mắt nhìn lục cốc cây kia vặn vẹo âm hành tại hắn nở nang mông thịt bên trên vạch ra một đạo vết nước.

Vật kia phía trước đã ướt đẫm, trạch nam sóng điện vốn là cùng hắn không khớp, giờ phút này cũng không biết là ra ngoài xâm phạm không biết sinh vật tâm lý hưng phấn hay là sử dụng dị chủng máy bay chén mang đến hoàn toàn mới kích thích, lục cốc nơi đó nóng hổi phát cứng rắn, quy đầu từ bao bì bên trong hoàn toàn rất ra, đỏ tươi phát ra nhục dục mùi thối.

【 Ngô, 】

Lần đầu tiên thất bại không có thể làm cho lục cốc nhụt chí, hắn vốn là cái quen thuộc ngã sấp xuống người, bò lên động tác tựa hồ cũng thành bản năng của thân thể.

Lần này, hắn chỉ lưu lại một cây ngón cái ở bên trong, phía bên phải bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái, mềm mại nhục huyệt liền biến hình thành một đầu nửa mở hẹp câu. Hắn vịn mình cũng không trung thực tiểu huynh đệ, một mặt áy náy hướng về phía trước áp bách bạo hào thân thể.

[ Ngô...... A... Đau quá a... Dừng tay... Ta mới không phải ——]

Hắn nhỏ bé giãy dụa dâm diệt tại quần áo ma sát bên trong, có bàn tay khống chế, quy đầu chuẩn xác đâm tại hắn nho nhỏ nhục huyệt bên trên vào trong rơi vào một phần nhỏ, lúc này lại rút ra cây kia ngón tay...

[ Cô ngô ——!!! Không muốn a!!!!]

Theo khối thịt sền sệt tiếng thét chói tai, nó sau huyệt bị đại nhục bổng không lưu tình chút nào đẩy ra.

【... Hô...... Hô...... Thật là lợi hại a 】

Lục cốc trong mắt tung bay một tầng hơi nước, cặp kia mắt to chớp chớp, ẩm ướt cơ hồ một giây sau liền muốn chảy ra nước mắt đến. Hắn còng lưng cuộn tại ghế ngồi của hắn bên trên, dùng sức tiếp tục trong tay đáng thương khối thịt, tại liên kết chỗ, nhục huyệt cơ hồ quyết tâm chăm chú lắm điều lấy hắn sưng đỏ côn thịt, thỉnh thoảng lại bởi vì run rẩy co vào hai lần.

Trong không khí, một cỗ nhàn nhạt ngọt vị chậm rãi phát tán, ôm lấy trong lòng của hắn không hiểu rung động, hướng hắn lý trí thiếu phí đại não bên trên dội xuống một thùng xăng. Thế là hắn thuận theo nhắm mắt lại, hung hăng hút miệng nóng rực không khí, đem kia nóng lên âm hành một tấc một tấc hướng trong cái miệng nhỏ của nó đinh đi.

[... Ruột... Muốn nứt mở......]

[...... Sẽ chết..... Ngô... Đừng lại hướng bên trong ——]

Tràng đạo bởi vì quá phận khuếch trương nhét hướng hai bên mở rộng, cảm giác kia buồn nôn vừa thống khổ, nóng bỏng bị bỏng lấy hắn mỗi một tấc làn da. Bạo hào miệng há lớn, cũng rốt cuộc nhả không ra một chữ, hắn không muốn đi xem đằng sau thê thảm bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy kia đối với nhân loại tới nói quá gấp chát chát địa phương bị cường ngạnh giật ra, từ kia khó mà mở miệng địa phương rõ ràng truyền đến thiếu niên mỗi một cái động tác.

[ Cô... Đau nhức a ]

Nhục huyệt bị chống đỡ thành không khép lại được màu hồng nhạt, rõ ràng nhìn đã không ăn được, nhưng như cũ quật cường ngọ nguậy, ứng kích bài tiết ra càng nhiều ngọt ái dịch. Lục cốc âm hành xâm nhập thân thể của hắn, tràng đạo bên trong tinh mịn cảm thụ thần kinh phản hồi lấy trên cây thịt mạch máu mỗi một lần nhảy lên.

Hắn giống như là ngồi lên một đài không có bảo hiểm cột tàu lượn siêu tốc, trái tim bịch bịch từ hắn đại trương miệng bên trong nhảy ra.

【... Hô... Cố lên...... Còn thiếu một chút 】

Khối thịt thân thể đối với nhân loại tới nói quá mini, chộp vào trên tay cũng bất quá hai chưởng rộng đồ vật muốn nuốt vào hắn âm hành vẫn là quá mức cố hết sức. Đương cây kia đồ vật đi vào một nửa thời điểm đã khó khăn lắm chống đỡ đến phần eo của nó, cho nên ngay ngắn không có vào thời điểm... Nói thật cái loại cảm giác này vẫn có chút quỷ dị.

Khối thịt toàn bộ bị xuyên tại hắn trên âm hành, giống chân chính máy bay chén đồng dạng đem hắn từ đầu đến cùng chăm chú hút lại. Hắn không biết hắn đội lên cuối cùng là cái này đáng thương sinh vật nho nhỏ não nhân vẫn là thứ gì khác, chỉ cảm thấy có cái mang theo co dãn nhô lên, đè vào hắn nước chảy trên quy đầu.

[ Cô —— Ngô!!! Nơi đó... Ta, phế lâu... Ngươi ]

Khối thịt mãnh căng thẳng, từ trong đồng tử, giọt lớn giọt lớn nước mắt rớt xuống, lại bởi vì giấu ở không thấy được chỗ tối không người thương hại.

Bạo hào đã không quá biết nói chuyện, trước mắt của hắn nổ tung một mảnh bạch quang, giống cái nào đó ngày mùa hè ban đêm nổ tung khói lửa, lại giống là bị cưỡng ép nhổ đầu cắm lúc sau cùng hỏa hoa. Sợ hãi trong lòng hắn sinh sôi, để hắn cuộn lên ngón chân, trong mắt phát ngâm.

Hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được...

Hắn bị cưỡng gian.

【.... Thật có lỗi... Ta muốn động 】

Thiếu niên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nói, đồng thời hạ thể bị xoắn nát mất trọng lượng làm cho tiếng khóc của hắn một ngạnh.

【 Cô...... Ngô... Ngô ——】

Theo phần hông run run, hút tại hắn trên âm hành khối thịt bị đỉnh làm trước sau lay động, khối thịt bị buộc lấy phát ra vài tiếng trợ hứng rên rỉ. Cả người cơ hồ muốn run thành một vũng nước, mềm tại lục cốc trong lòng bàn tay.

Phía sau của hắn hút quá gấp, đến mức lục cốc mỗi một lần trừu sáp đều sẽ mang ra điểm chăm chú đào tại âm hành mặt ngoài ruột thịt, tràng đạo ứng kích bài tiết ái dịch phốc phốc phốc phốc hướng ra phía ngoài tràn ra, tại hai người chỗ giao hợp đánh thành phát ngâm trắng sữa.

【 Ngô, nơi này...】

Tại lục cốc càng phát ra dùng sức đỉnh làm hạ, hắn rốt cục biết rõ khối thịt trong thân thể nho nhỏ chốt mở. Chính là hắn mới đội lên khối kia nho nhỏ nhô lên, tựa hồ là khởi động nút bấm, chỉ cần hắn dùng quy đầu quyết tâm tới chống đỡ mảnh đất kia, trong tay khối thịt liền sẽ vô ý thức giãy dụa thân thể, đồng thời run lên một cái phát ra lấy lòng giống như rên rỉ.

[ A —— Y... Cái gì, vì cái gì...]

Bạo hào bị cái này đột nhiên điện giật kích thích đánh thức, hắn bất lực trợn to hai mắt, nhìn xem thân thể của mình theo lục cốc mỗi một lần ra vào mà biến hình. Cây kia đồ vật đầu cơ hồ muốn đội lên ánh mắt của hắn, mà lục cốc khẩu bên trong thì thào ông chủ nhỏ quan chính trở thành công kích hàng đầu mục tiêu.

Nhục thể giao luyến thanh âm lấn át sau lưng ca sĩ rên rỉ, đổ đầy tinh dịch túi túi một chút một chút đập vào hắn sưng đỏ khe mông bên trên, đem những cái kia chảy ra tinh dịch ba ba ba đánh thành dính màu trắng. Đương lục cốc đội lên cái chỗ kia thời điểm, hô hấp của hắn mãnh một chỉ, xương cốt phát ra liên tiếp nhỏ xíu khanh khách âm thanh, không thể tự khống chế đỉnh eo lắc mông.

[...... Không... Không muốn a...... Thật buồn nôn ]

Thẳng đến thật lâu sau, hắn lấy nguyên bản nhân loại tư thái lại lần nữa cùng lục cốc lên giường, hắn mới biết được.

Cái chỗ kia, gọi là tuyến tiền liệt.

Nhưng bây giờ hắn, chỉ đối thân thể dị dạng phản ứng cảm thấy sợ hãi cùng lạ lẫm, loại này sợ hãi đem đau đớn cùng khoái cảm hung hăng quấy tại hắn cùng một chỗ, bất lực khóc sụt sùi, nhô lên thân thể tiếp nhận mới một đợt trách cứ.

[... Đau quá... Ngô... Thật buồn nôn... Phế lâu... A... Không ]

Đột nhiên xuất hiện khoái cảm trong thân thể vỡ toang, như hạn hán đã lâu gặp cam lộ chăm chú nắm lấy hắn thần kinh. Côn thịt phốc phốc xông vào trong thân thể của hắn, chống đỡ lấy hắn tuyến tiền liệt dùng sức đuổi chuyển, thế là liên tiếp khóc âm từ hắn thân thể nho nhỏ bên trong truyền ra, sắc dục lại thuần khiết.

Hắn bị lục cốc thao lấy lỗ đít cùng đầu óc, toàn thân toàn ý trở thành hắn kỹ nữ.

Đương lục cốc bắn hắn tràn đầy một bụng thời điểm, hắn đã không nhớ rõ ngất đi lại tỉnh lại bao nhiêu lần. Đậm đặc nóng hổi tinh dịch nhồi vào hắn nho nhỏ cái bụng, khối thịt mềm nhũn nằm tại thiếu niên trong lòng bàn tay, toàn thân tản ra bị thao quen hầu ngọt.

[ n, ]

Đang chậm rãi rút ra âm hành thời điểm, bạo hào từ trong lỗ mũi phát ra một tiếng hài lòng rên rỉ, đậm đặc trắng sữa cũng liền từ kia không cách nào co vào trong nhục động phốc phốc phốc phốc rơi xuống lục cốc màu đen quần thể thao ngắn bên trên.

【 Hô...... Vất vả 】

Lục cốc vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn, dùng lòng bàn tay ban thưởng giống như ma sát hắn phiếm hồng làn da. Tiếp lấy, một khối thô ráp trụ trạng cao su nhét bị lòng bàn tay thúc đẩy hắn sau huyệt bên trong, tắc lại tinh dịch, cũng tắc lại hắn vốn là nhanh ngừng vận chuyển đại não.

Ngay tại hắn mê man sắp thiếp đi thời điểm, hắn tựa hồ nhìn thấy lục cốc miệng há đóng mở hợp, kia hai mảnh tàn nhang theo cơ bắp đè ép biến hình lôi kéo, về sau, hắn nhớ không được.

【 Nhỏ thắng 】

【... Ngươi cảm thấy cái tên này thế nào 】

END.

Chú: Khối thịt thị giác nhìn thấy thế giới cùng nhân loại nhìn thấy thế giới không giống, có đôi khi sẽ vặn vẹo phóng đại một ít cảm giác, ngôn ngữ, cho nên két nghe được một ít lời, nhìn thấy đồ vật, kỳ thật đều không phải như thế  
【 Ra thắng 】 Ngươi yêu chiều 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
🎁( Chức anh thiết lập ) Lục cốc ra lâu × Bạo hào thắng mình

🎁 Cũ văn trọng cải 2.0, nguyên danh y tồn chứng ( Gặp kết nối ), điềm văn yên tâm dùng ăn, sửa đổi phần so nguyên bản còn ngọt ( Ngón tay cái )

🎁 Hai đổi dự cảnh: Liên quan đến say rượu / Đạo cụ / Đi tiểu / Điều giáo chờ hơi nặng miệng phổ lôi, nếu như ok↓

Mời nhất định chú ý tránh sét!!!!

Work Text:  
00.

Quái vật nên cái gì bộ dáng?

01.

Mọc ra non nớt tàn nhang tiểu nam hài dùng màu đen bút sáp màu trên giấy vẽ một vòng tròn, gây nên toàn lớp cười vang. Ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn cái kia hài Tử Tiếu vui vẻ nhất, hắn một tay chống đỡ bụng, tròn trịa khuôn mặt cơ hồ cười biến hình, cặp kia con thỏ đồng dạng con mắt có chút nheo lại, dùng trên tay màu đỏ bút sáp màu tại đứa bé kia cái trán vẽ lên cái xiên.

【 Lão sư! Mau nhìn, phế lâu là cái người quái dị 】

Hắn giơ lên nho nhỏ tay, cười mười phần đắc ý.

Như vậy, nếu như bây giờ hỏi lại hắn một lần, hắn vẫn là sẽ làm đồng dạng trả lời.

Phế lâu,

Trưởng thành đại nhân bộ dáng môi mỏng có chút nhếch lên, đang phát ra âm cuối lúc lộ ra phá lệ gợi cảm. Tây trang màu đen quả thực tu thân, đè ép màu sáng hoa văn, tại ngực chồng phiến nát bạch khăn vuông, giày da, quần Tây, phác hoạ ra nam nhân thẳng tắp vừa anh tuấn dáng người, đáng tiếc giờ phút này cũng không có quan tâm mặc trên người hắn.

Mắt của hắn nhảy qua trên phòng treo lấy đèn chân không, rơi vào đầu kia lục sắc rối bời tóc quăn bên trên, đặc biệt vì tham gia tiệc ăn mừng mà đánh lên đánh sáp, hắn người quái dị.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Kiên trì một chút nữa... Lập tức liền toàn tiến vào 】

Hiện tại rõ ràng còn là hẳn là tại cùng các đồng nghiệp uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm, nhưng vì cái gì hắn cùng phế lâu sẽ xuất hiện tại căn này sớm bị quản lý qua K-SIZE Tầng cao nhất trong phòng, còn có năm phút, hắn hẳn là muốn lên đài đi làm kia không quan trọng phát biểu.

Hắn nếm thử xê dịch thân thể, lại phát giác toàn thân mềm nhũn muốn chết, cũng không biết hiện tại cắm vào hắn trong mông đít vừa đi vừa về khuấy động rốt cuộc là thứ gì.

Đáng chết, hắn đến cùng uống vài chén rượu...

Hắn muốn hỏi một chút tên hỗn đản kia, thế là giơ chân lên đụng đụng người kia bả vai, không nghĩ tới há mồm lại là khiến mặt người đỏ điệu đà.

【...... Ngô......... A... Không...】

【 Hừ......... Phế lâu, ngươi a... Đang làm cái gì 】

Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ có có chút buồn cười, khó được thẳng thắn lại che che lấp lấp đỏ lên nửa bên mặt.

【 n?... Thật sự là, nhỏ thắng ngươi uống quá nhiều rượu 】

【 Vừa rồi lại nhỏ nhặt sao 】

Khó được mới làm được việc này... Hắn nghe được lục cốc có chút ủy khuất mũi hừ, năm đầu ngón tay dọc tại trước mặt hắn tả hữu lắc lư một phen, lại từng chút từng chút thu hồi, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có một cây, có ý riêng chống đỡ viên kia treo ở trên cổ hắn kim sắc linh đang, đinh đinh, nguyên lai hắn vừa rồi nghe được chính là thanh âm này a.

Còn có cái này, đầu của hắn chợt nhẹ, con mắt đỏ bừng nháy hai lần liền nhìn thấy lục Cốc Cương từ trên đầu của hắn cầm xuống một con ác thú vị băng tóc, tai nhọn nhọn cũng không biết là mèo vẫn là chó. Nhưng không đợi hắn nghĩ rõ ràng, người kia liền lại không kịp chờ đợi cho hắn trang trở về.

Cho nên... Bọn hắn là đang chơi cái gì trưởng thành trò chơi sao?

A, hắn nhìn xem trên cằm lách cách vang lên không ngừng kim sắc linh đang, chợt nhớ tới —— Đây không phải nửa tháng trước hắn cùng phế lâu hờn dỗi ném xuống kia hộp sáo trang sao, như vậy hiện tại cắm ở hắn trong mông đít hẳn là đầu kia quá phận biến thái lông nhung cái đuôi.

【... Cho ăn... n, phế lâu...... Lão tử cũng không có nói phải làm... A 】

Nếu ý thức được loại kia hạ lưu tâm tư, khi hắn lần nữa nhấc chân đi đụng lục cốc bả vai lúc liền không thể coi thường cảm nhận được tính ám chỉ ý vị kịch liệt khoái cảm.

Hỗn đản này gia hỏa làm sao có thể giậu đổ bìm leo, còn không biết xấu hổ lên đài đi lấy cái gì hàng năm tốt nhất người đóng thuế... Hắn miệng há lớn, dùng sức hút lấy điều hoà không khí đưa ra hơi lạnh, ngược lại cảm thấy trong bụng đoàn kia lửa càng đốt càng nóng.

【 Nhỏ thắng rõ ràng vừa rồi mới đáp ứng rồi...... Ghi âm chờ kết thúc về sau cho ngươi thêm nghe kỹ không tốt, 】

Lục cốc nhếch miệng, nói lời thật giả nửa nọ nửa kia, nhìn tối nay là sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha hắn bộ dáng.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng chống lên đầu, nhìn thấy lục cốc cầm trong tay một cái trường côn trạng màu hồng đồ vật, vật kia một nửa bị nắm ở trong tay, còn có một nửa không biết là dạng gì đã toàn bộ địt vào phía sau hắn cái kia huyệt bên trong.

Bởi vì say rượu tạo thành phản ứng trì độn dẫn đến hắn tại nếm thử cố gắng thấy rõ vật kia đồng thời không tự chủ được dùng sức mút sau đó huyệt, ân ngô, hắn khó chịu nheo lại mắt, trong bụng... Tựa hồ đã bị làm thành loạn thất bát tao dáng vẻ.

【... Ách ân, ... Cái gì a...... Thật to 】

Hắn lục lọi đi đụng vào mình cái bụng, bị cơ bụng bao quanh phần bụng bởi vì khó được phóng túng giờ phút này lại hiện ra một chút trống độ cong đến, đại khái là uống rượu nhiều lắm đi, nhưng giờ phút này loại bí ẩn no bụng trướng cảm giác lại khiến cho hắn tuỳ tiện có thể cùng mắc tiểu phân chia.

... Có cái gì tại hắn trong bụng... Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay hướng phía dưới nhẹ ép, một bên khó chịu hừ hừ lấy một bên nhưng lại hưng phấn phát run, hắn đã sờ cái gì viên viên đồ vật, hắn đoán kia là chuỗi hạt.

【...... Làm sao... Nhiều như vậy...】

Hắn dùng ngón tay lay lấy lục cốc tóc, quả thực là đem cái kia còn đang vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra anh hùng kéo đi lên, đánh lên keo xịt tóc tóc sờ tới sờ lui thô sáp, đâm vào trên bụng có chút ngứa.

Hắn cúi đầu, dùng bàn tay vỗ vỗ tấm kia khó được có thể nhìn nhưng vẫn như cũ rất ngu ngốc ngốc mặt, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra thấy được phế lâu lộ ra phế lâu chuyên môn biểu lộ, như cái biến thái đồng dạng.

【... Kia là... Đặc địa vì nhỏ thắng đặt trước làm cải tiến bản 】

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia mắt lục hạt châu nhìn, cảm thấy đối phương cũng không có nói đến giờ bên trên liền không hài lòng giật hai thanh, rốt cục nghe được lục cốc thỏa hiệp xoẹt khí âm thanh.

【 Ngô.... Kỳ thật lúc đầu mua chính là bình thường kiểu dáng... Nhưng không biết vì cái gì đến trên tay liền biến thành hút giọt nước ————... Vừa bỏ vào hơi sẽ có chút khó chịu, nhưng là rút ra thời điểm sẽ rất thoải mái a, ta có hảo hảo nghiên cứu qua!】

Đối phương hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng dáng vẻ thật phi thường muốn để hắn trào một câu đồ đần, hắn dứt khoát hai mắt nhắm nghiền, nhưng cũng không kháng cự người kia chân tay lóng ngóng.

【 Nếu là lão tử không có thoải mái đến... Hô... Ngày mai ngươi liền cho ta đi mổ bụng tạ tội 】

Hắn dùng đầu gối nhẹ nhàng đỉnh hạ người kia ngực, một giây sau liền bị ủng đầy cõi lòng.

Như vậy, ta chạy ——

n? Hắn làm sao đều có thể nghe thấy kia tảo xanh tâm cầu bên trong nghĩ linh tinh, lần này thật uống nhiều quá.

Hắn uể oải nằm tại bông vải nhựa cây mặt trong tựa hồ cũng không có ý thức được mình đáp ứng cái gì biến thái yêu cầu.

Cái kia hai tay lại bắt đầu động tác, đầu ngón tay điểm nhẹ lấy bụng của hắn, miệng liền dọc theo đầu kia áo lót tuyến từng chút từng chút hướng xuống mổ

【... Nhỏ như vậy thắng... Hơi lại buông lỏng một điểm 】

【 Còn lại bộ phận khả năng có chút khó khăn 】

n? Hắn xem thường giương lên cái cằm, bụng khối kia kỳ thật còn không có quá mức cảm giác áp bách, cũng không biết là bị cồn gây tê vẫn là như thế nào, nhưng vẫn là nghe lời có chút nâng lên hông, cái tư thế này vô luận là cái gì đều có thể cắm vào chỗ sâu nhất.

Lục cốc trên tay sền sệt tất cả đều là quá lượng dầu bôi trơn, liền liền trên đùi của hắn đều bị thấm ướt, nghe là nhàn nhạt bạc hà. Hắn nhẹ giọng hừ hừ lấy, phóng túng người kia tùy ý vỗ về chơi đùa hắn gợi cảm mang.


	17. MHA 2

Một viên, hai viên, cùng với quá phận rõ ràng tiếng nước để hắn có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay vài chỗ âm thanh, cho đến trước mắt hắn còn thích ứng tốt đẹp, duy nhất có chút khó khăn chính là vừa mới bị lục cốc tưới qua hai lần bôi trơn dịch viên kia, hắn đoán kia là đường kính lớn nhất sau cùng hạt châu kia.

【 n, 】

Hai tay của hắn vặn lấy mình xương hông, mượn cồn gây tê cố gắng buông lỏng mình, coi như mình tại đi ị, hắn ám chỉ mình.

【 Cố lên, nhỏ thắng còn thiếu một chút 】

Hắn không biết lục cốc miệng bên trong còn thiếu một chút đến tột cùng là kém nhiều ít, dù sao hắn cảm thấy mình dùng sức đều nhanh muốn đem ruột kéo ra, bên trong nuốt vào đi hạt châu còn đang hung hăng ra bên ngoài chen, vì không cho bọn chúng chạy đến, kia suồng sã lấy hắn cửa huyệt ngón tay lại liều mạng đi đến nhấn.

Mẹ, tình cảm hắn tại cái này sinh con đâu.

【 Hô... Con mẹ nó ngươi, cho lão tử dùng sức a 】

【...... n... Nhiều như vậy cơm đều ăn vào tàn nhang bên trong đi sao 】

Hắn dùng sức cắn răng rãnh, cảm giác được cỗ lực lượng kia tại kích thích hạ bỗng nhiên mãnh run lên, không đợi hắn kêu ra âm thanh đến, hạt châu kia liền như bị rót vào ofa Phốc bắn vào hắn trong bụng.

Ách a ————!

Hắn nghẹn ngào gào lên, cơ hồ kinh từ trên giường bắn lên.

【... Ngô... Ngươi... Mẹ, ngươi muốn giết ta à 】

Ngô, hắn nằm ngửa ở trên giường, thấm mồ hôi cơ hồ đều không có dư thừa khí lực lại đi đá kia con lừa ngốc một cước, hiện tại loại kia kỳ dị no bụng trướng cảm giác rốt cuộc đã đến, từ ruột một đường ép đến dạ dày. Hắn thăm dò dùng ngón tay sờ lên cái bụng, cơ hồ không thế nào phí sức liền nhấn đến một hàng kia chỉnh tề hạt châu.

Hắn nhíu mày, bắt đầu suy nghĩ như thế nào đem những vật này bài xuất đi.

【 Ngô, thật có lỗi a nhỏ thắng... Ta, cái kia, không có làm đau ngươi đi 】

Hiện tại mới xin lỗi có thể hay không quá muộn, hắn liếc mắt, cắn răng.

【... Tiếp tục, 】

Cái sau lúc đầu đêm nay cũng uống chút ít rượu, khi lấy được cho phép về sau hành vi quả thực được cho được đà lấn tới, bất quá lúc này bạo hào cũng không có quá để ý, muốn hỏi vì cái gì, hắn chính toàn tâm toàn ý cùng hắn ục ục gọi cái bụng làm lấy vật lộn.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Phía sau lưng vị được không 】

n? Trong mơ hồ hắn nghe thấy lục cốc hỏi thứ gì, cũng lười đi quản, dùng cái mũi hừ hừ liền tìm cái dễ chịu tư thế nằm xuống.

【 Còn lại cũng nhất cổ tác khí đi 】

Gặp người kia cũng không có phối hợp ý tứ, lục cốc dã không buồn lửa, hôm nay nhỏ thắng đã coi như là rất dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn vô hại loại này. Hắn cúi người mổ mổ kia phiến phấn phấn khuôn mặt, nhẹ nhàng nói câu vất vả liền kéo qua bạo hào chân trái gác ở trên vai, bốn bỏ năm lên cũng coi là cái bên cạnh nhập vị.

【 Ngô, cái gì a... Làm sao...... Còn đang tiến đến 】

【...... Hô... Ăn... Không ăn được 】

Chờ hắn rốt cục ý thức được nguy cơ lúc, lục cốc đã nâng kia còn lại một đoạn gậy đấm bóp hướng hắn kia đã chứa đầy trong mật huyệt chen. Chấn động bổng kích thước so với cái kia chuỗi hạt muốn nhỏ hơn một vòng, cũng chính vì vậy nguyên nhân có thể tại cơ vòng hoàn hồn trước đó phốc phốc một chút liền ăn vào hơn phân nửa.

Chân chính để hắn khó chịu chính là viên kia lớn nhất hạt châu, vốn là rất trướng, hiện tại lại bị bổng tử đẩy hướng bên trong chen. Hắn che lấy mình cái bụng, cơ hồ khó chịu cuộn thành một đoàn.

Gia hỏa này.... Hôm nay chơi cũng quá mức...

【......... Cầm...... Ra ngoài............... A......】

Sắc mặt hắn ửng hồng, cánh tay cơ bắp bởi vì cái này quá phận khoái cảm mà có chút phát run, bắp đùi của hắn căng thẳng cố gắng dùng cơ vòng kháng cự dị vật tiến vào, giữa đùi ướt sũng, hỗn hòa lấy bôi trơn dịch cùng dịch ruột non chất lỏng sềnh sệch theo đồ chơi ra vào chảy lục cốc một tay.

Hắn vốn định lại kháng cự một chút, làm sao những cái kia hút giọt nước tại thể nội càng trướng càng lớn, quả là nhanh đem hắn ruột chất đầy, hiện tại dù là dùng sức đi chen, những hạt châu kia vẫn như cũ sừng sững bất động tựa hồ chỉ có mượn ngoại giới động lực mới có thể xếp ra.

Cái kia hỗn đản thối con mọt sách còn đang bên cạnh cho hắn cố lên, thật sự là đủ, đem thứ này toàn bộ nhét vào lục cốc ra lâu liền đem cả nước tối ưu tinh thần biểu tượng kia ngu xuẩn dân tuyển quán quân tặng cho hắn sao.

【... Ngươi cái... Biến thái gia hỏa... n..., 】

Cái kia hai tay vẽ lên vòng vòng xoa nắn lấy hắn mông thịt, đem hướng hai bên đẩy ra, người kia cúi người ghé vào lỗ tai hắn bật hơi, thanh âm trầm thấp, nhiễm lấy rõ ràng tình dục, điên cuồng lại mê say.

Tại kia phiến thổ tức đi vào hắn gương mặt bên cạnh lúc, hắn quay đầu cắn lên kia hai mảnh hơi mỏng cánh môi, cố ý cắn dùng sức, mùi máu tươi lan tràn tại hai người trong miệng lại bị cuốn vào đầu lưỡi ăn vào trong bụng.

Hắn đắc ý phun ra đầu lưỡi, cho lục cốc nhìn kia cắn nát máu của hắn, như đầu bụng đói kêu vang dã thú. Cái sau lại vui vẻ tiếp nhận, không hề cố kỵ lại tại trên miệng thêm một đạo mới tổn thương phong hiểm, cạy mở hắn răng lợi, dùng bựa lưỡi hôn môi của hắn, xoay một vòng cùng một cái khác đầu quấn ở cùng một chỗ.

Tại triền miên đồng thời giác đấu.

Người kia trên tay đột nhiên dùng sức, bởi vì hôn mà buông lỏng xuống nhục huyệt lại bị một mạch đâm xuyên, gậy đấm bóp phá vỡ nhục bích đem kéo châu thọt tới chỗ càng sâu, kia đột nhiên cất cao rên rỉ cũng bị cùng nhau ngăn ở lưỡi ở giữa, hóa thành một đạo dừng phù.

Tiến quá sâu... Rất muốn nôn...

Bạo hào mềm nhũn thủ hạ ý thức hướng bụng dưới sờ soạng, bị đồ chơi kéo châu trang tràn đầy tràng đạo đỉnh bụng dưới có chút nhô lên, mỗi một lần co vào đều có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được trong thân thể đồ vật chuyển động đè ép. Hết lần này tới lần khác hảo chết không chết, lục cốc tay cũng phụ tới, chụp lấy tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng nén lấy, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn chế nhạo lấy ——

Nhìn đâu nhỏ thắng, nhỏ thắng mụ mụ mang thai chó con bảo bảo.

Lục cốc gọi hạ linh đang, đinh đinh, thật sự là có đủ biến thái.

Hắn bị tức không nhẹ, trong nháy mắt liền đỏ mặt, có một cỗ khí bay thẳng trán đem hắn chưng chóng mặt, gương mặt thở phì phò nâng lên một khối, thật tình không biết bộ dạng này xác thực đáng yêu gấp.

【 Tránh ra, ... Lão tử không chơi......】

Hắn phát lực hất ra ở trên người làm ác tay, trong lòng tính toán đi thẳng một mạch.

Ai ngờ vừa dự định đứng dậy, lại bị thể nội đồ chơi cấn một trận như nhũn ra lại lần nữa ngã lại người kia trong ngực, đột nhiên xuất hiện xung kích khiến cho hắn đại não đứng máy đồng thời đem cái kia vốn là nên đến cùng đồ chơi đẩy vào một cái không thể tưởng tượng nổi chiều sâu.

Ngô, hắn dùng sức che miệng, cảm giác lại sâu một điểm hắn nhất định sẽ phun ra.

【 Nhỏ thắng hiện tại vẫn là đừng lộn xộn tốt 】

Lục cốc tri kỷ vì hắn thuận khí, lại có chút hiếu kì đi sờ hắn cái bụng, bởi vì buông lỏng quá mức nguyên nhân sờ tới sờ lui mềm nhũn, rất là dễ chịu. Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay thăm dò chọc lấy hạ, kích trên thân người một trận run rẩy, lập tức cái cằm liền bị mèo con móng vuốt cào.

【 A... Vừa mới... Loại kia cách gọi...... Đi chết a 】

n? Nhỏ thắng mụ mụ, tên kia làm bộ đơn thuần méo một chút đầu, ngón tay lại lưu manh đi ma sát hắn không thể tránh né bởi vì sinh ra sinh lý khoái cảm mà đỏ lên âm hành.

【... Đều nói...... Chết đi 】

Bạo hào eo đi lên chấn động, mềm dẻo phần eo lôi ra một đạo quá phận đẹp mắt độ cong, bao vây lấy bên trong cơ bắp, tại cái bụng nhọn trống ra một điểm, đại khái là kia mượn từ tay của hắn bỏ vào biến thái đồ chơi đi.

Nghĩ đến đây dạng nhỏ thắng, chỉ có hắn một người có thể nhìn thấy nhỏ thắng, bởi vì hắn mà cảm thấy vui vẻ cùng thống khổ nhỏ thắng, kia cùng tính mạng hắn liên kết cùng một chỗ nhỏ thắng, một loại siêu việt sinh lý cảm giác hưng phấn trực tiếp để dưới háng của hắn gắng gượng gần như sắp muốn đội xuyên quần.

Không biết làm sao, hắn cũng không cách nào lại làm bộ thành thạo điêu luyện.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi nhìn...... Lòng ta 】

【 Đang vì ngươi nhảy lên đâu...】

Hắn lôi kéo bạo hào tay cách quần đi sờ hắn cương tính khí, thình thịch phảng phất trực tiếp xuyên thấu qua cây kia khinh thường đồ chơi mò tới nóng hổi trái tim. Cứng rắn chất vải vóc bị cương đồ vật chống lên một cái cực kì khả quan hở ra, bỏng bạo hào không tự chủ được co vào ngón tay, lại có thể để cho hắn phát ra động tình khó nhịn thấp thở.

【 Nhỏ thắng nguyện ý vì ta làm sao... Sự kiện kia 】

Trong lời của hắn lau mật, thành thục nam nhân tản ra hormone cơ hồ không ai có thể kháng cự, ai có thể không vì kia hảo hảo tiên sinh cùng gợi cảm dã thú hai bộ gương mặt trầm luân.

... Có đôi khi... Gia hỏa này xác thực dáng dấp còn không tệ, hắn sờ lấy cây kia ngậm qua vô số lần kê ba, mặt lại đốt như cái vừa mối tình đầu nữ hài.

Hắn cảm thấy mình quá dễ lừa một chút.

【... n...... Ngươi cái này thối điểu... Hô... Vẫn là xấu như vậy..】

Trong lòng bàn tay của hắn tất cả đều là ngọt ngào dính mồ hôi, bởi vì một nửa là cam du nguyên nhân tại thích hợp bất quá tay dâm, hắn dùng hai tay nâng kia hai đoàn trĩu nặng túi túi, miệng bên trong vội vàng nuốt vào một cây quá lớn kẹo que.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Đừng chế nhạo ta... Hô 】

Nam nhân khó nhịn đỉnh đỉnh hông, lại sợ sang đến trên thân người kia, yết hầu vừa đi vừa về đuổi vòng khắc chế thở ra một hơi, ngón tay của hắn cắm vào kia phiến kim sắc bên trong, dùng bàn tay gõ gõ, giống như là tại cho cẩu cẩu vuốt lông.

Hắn có thể không chút nào keo kiệt dùng toàn thế giới tốt đẹp nhất từ ngữ để hình dung hắn nhỏ thắng, nhưng ở lúc làm tình, hắn lại muốn dùng tất cả vô cùng hạ lưu lại bẩn thỉu câu nói tân trang.

Hiện tại nhỏ thắng, gợi cảm muốn chết.

Đầu tiên là phía sau lưng bởi vì dùng sức chèo chống mà đột xuất hồ điệp xương, hướng phía dưới nắm chặt kình gầy thân eo, eo của hắn ổ hãm sâu chồng chất lấy, giống hai ngọn rượu rót. Sau đó mắt của hắn không thể tránh khỏi đi vào kia hai mảnh cao cao nâng lên mông, đoán luyện tới đương cơ bắp sung mãn tròn trịa, mô phỏng chân thật động vật lông tóc từ cặp mông ở giữa hướng ra phía ngoài kéo dài. Làm thành cùng chủ nhân đồng dạng màu lông cái đuôi to chính là bởi vì trên thân người động tác tại giữa háng vừa đi vừa về đung đưa.

Linh đang đinh đinh vang lên, hắn ánh mắt mê ly nhìn qua kia hai con không ngừng lắc lư kim sắc thú tai, hắn nhỏ thắng tựa như chỉ phát tình tiểu mẫu cẩu cố gắng dùng môi lưỡi lấy lòng hắn chủ nhân.

Không có cái gì có thể so sánh dùng dâm nói lời xấu xa làm bẩn trong lòng kia thuần trắng ánh trăng càng để cho người bối đức lại hưng phấn, hắn gầm nhẹ một tiếng, bàn tay chế trụ bạo hào đầu chợt phát lực.

Khục ngô, bạo hào phát ra một trận bị nghẹn lại nghẹn ngào, rõ ràng nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành nhưng như cũ quật cường dùng yết hầu tiếp nhận lấy hắn hung ác.

Vật kia vốn là sinh cường tráng, dùng nhỏ thắng tới nói, lớn như cái người quái dị, mỗi lần đều để bạo hào không thể không đem miệng há lớn cố gắng thu hồi răng mới có thể ngậm xuống nó, mà bây giờ, bạo hào hoảng sợ phát hiện cây kia đồ vật lại cổ họng của hắn bên trong lại biến lớn.

Ngô ân, ! Hắn không thể tin nhìn về phía lục cốc, đạt được lại là mập mờ mỉm cười.

【 Ngô!!......... Ô ô......... Ngừng, ân!】

Khép mở quá lâu quai hàm xương bắt đầu phát đau nhức mỏi nhừ, trong cổ cự vật tắc dưỡng khí ra vào, bị chống đến cực hạn yết hầu cũng đau quá, bạo hào ý thức bắt đầu bắt đầu mơ hồ. Hắn nghĩ, mình bây giờ nhất định xấu cực kỳ, nước mắt nước mũi khét một mặt, tại lục cốc dưới thân không biết kiểm điểm rên rỉ lấy.

Càng hỏng bét chính là, tại tiệc tối bên trên bị rót quá nhiều rượu, hiện tại, bàng quang cách một lớp da thịt bị đồ chơi đè xuống, đột nhiên bắt đầu sinh mắc tiểu để bạo hào cả người đều thanh tỉnh.

Ghê tởm, còn tiếp tục như vậy... Muốn đi tiểu...

Hắn hiện tại duy nhất không nghĩ cũng không thể không suy nghĩ chính là kia nếu chú ý tới liền bắt đầu giống khí cầu nhanh chóng tràn đầy bàng quang, hắn không biết kia cỗ mắc tiểu là vốn là tồn tại vẫn là vẻn vẹn tồn tại ở phán đoán, hắn giơ lên eo, không thể thẳng tắp liền bị kia cỗ quá phận tươi sáng mắc tiểu làm cho kẹp chặt cái đuôi.

Đáng chết... Đến nhanh lên đi nhà vệ sinh...

Hắn ngơ ngơ ngác ngác tự hỏi, vì nghênh hợp nam nhân thú vị bắt đầu tận lực co rút lại yết hầu, hắn hi vọng lục cốc có thể nhanh lên kết thúc, hắn cũng không muốn lớn như vậy còn đái dầm.

【 Ngô, nhỏ thắng... A...... Miệng thật là lợi hại...】

Tại đầu lưỡi cùng yết hầu song trọng kích thích hạ, lục cốc duy nhất có thể làm cũng chỉ là kéo căng eo tại trong miệng của hắn một trận loạn quấy, có bạo hào chủ động phối hợp rất nhanh liền ép ra lục cốc tử tôn nước, đại lượng đậm đặc nóng hổi tinh dịch thuận thực quản chảy vào trong dạ dày, hắn cũng không có tâm tư đi quản miệng bên trong kia vị.

Khụ khụ, gia hỏa này làm sao không buông tay... Yết hầu... Thật buồn nôn

Cho dù là tại xuất tinh sau, lục cốc tay cũng vẫn như cũ chăm chú đè ép đầu của hắn, mặc dù từ trước đây thật lâu liền biết lục cốc ác thú vị, nhưng vẫn là thình lình bị sang không ngừng.

【... n ngô ——!】

Phổi co vào kéo theo lấy huyệt thịt nhúc nhích, mãnh liệt dị vật cảm giác lại đè xuống phía trước bàng quang, nhất thời mắc tiểu lại vượt trên yết hầu khó chịu. Hắn bị lục cốc chặn lấy miệng một bên dùng hầu sang gian nan nuốt tàn tinh một mặt lại không thể không kẹp chặt hai chân, hắn đưa tại lục cốc trên đùi, mềm nhũn giống một đoàn bông.

Nếu như bây giờ gõ mở trong đầu của hắn có thể sẽ xuất hiện một bộ nước sữa hòa nhau kỳ cảnh đi, hắn một bên ho khan một bên trêu ghẹo mình, rốt cục đợi đến người kia nguyện ý bỏ qua hắn.

Ngô khục, hắn ôm bụng khó chịu cuộn thành một đoàn, dùng đầu ngón chân cọ lấy lục cốc đùi quyền đương thúc giục.

【......... Hô...... Nhanh lên... Ôm lão tử đi nhà vệ sinh......】

【... Bàng quang muốn nổ...】

Bởi vì vừa bị thao qua miệng nguyên nhân, hắn nói tới nói lui mang một ít đáng yêu đầu lưỡi lớn âm, linh đang nhoáng một cái nhoáng một cái, rõ ràng nên mệnh lệnh ngữ điệu lại nghe giống như là nũng nịu.

【 Tốt — Tốt ——】

Mới bị thỏa mãn top Anh hùng cũng không có lại trêu đùa hắn, hoàn toàn dựa theo thi hành mệnh lệnh bộ kia tiêu chuẩn cánh tay vừa nhấc liền đem bạo hào bắt gà con xách lên.

Hắn nhếch miệng, luôn cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Bất quá khi vụ chi gấp vẫn là... Vân vân, gia hỏa này vì cái gì hướng gian tắm rửa đi, nhà vệ sinh ở bên ngoài a!

【... Hỗn đản... Ngươi thả ta xuống, đột nhiên làm gì a 】

Nhỏ thắng không phải muốn đi tiểu sao, lục cốc cúi đầu cho hắn một cái mỉm cười, chân dài một bước liền bước vào phòng tắm gian phòng nhỏ, tiện thể còn tri kỷ đóng cửa lại.

【... Ta muốn đi trên bồn cầu...!... Ngươi buông ra ——!】

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy loại này Long Miêu cười chuẩn không có chuyện tốt, hắn phế lâu rađa leng keng leng keng vang lên không ngừng.

Trong tay không có có thể dùng đến phòng ngự hoặc là công kích đồ vật, cái này phòng tắm thậm chí liền chốt cửa đều không có, hắn qua loa quyền đo hạ tại chật hẹp phòng tắm khai chiến khả năng, chỉ tiếc eo còn mềm không lấy sức nổi, thả ra mấy cái thị uy tính tiểu bạo nổ cũng bị lục cốc nhấn diệt tại cái này bóng loáng gạch men sứ trên vách.

Hắn mặt đen lên, cơ hồ muốn quay đầu dùng răng cùng lục cốc đi làm vật lộn.

【 Buông tay!】

Hắn trịnh trọng việc thuật lại một lần, rốt cục đạt được đối phương coi trọng.

【 Hảo hảo... Ta buông tay rồi 】

Lục cốc cười không có hảo ý nhưng vẫn là nghe lời thả hắn xuống tới, nhưng gia hỏa này cũng không phải là người hiền lành, vậy mà khó khăn lắm tại hắn rơi xuống đất thời điểm lại đột nhiên cầm lên bên trái hắn đầu gối ổ.

n, chân trái bị bỗng nhiên hướng lên nâng lên, hắn kinh hô một tiếng không thể không dán chặt lấy lục cốc dùng mũi chân phải bảo trì cân bằng.

【...... Nhỏ thắng, cứ như vậy nước tiểu có được hay không 】

【... Ta muốn thấy 】

Nhìn người đi tiểu là cái gì biến thái đam mê a! Hắn ở trong lòng gào thét cơ hồ không cách nào tổ chức ngôn ngữ đến đem hắn trước mặt cái này hỗn đản thối tảo thiên đao vạn quả.

【... Hỗn đản phế lâu ít lên mũi lên mặt!】

【 Lần sau ta muốn thắng ta để ngươi làm đường phố nước tiểu tin hay không!】

Hắn thối nghiêm mặt một trận đổ ập xuống chính nghĩa giáo dục, thỉnh thoảng mang mấy cái bạo phá cái chủng loại kia, nếu không phải hiện tại rất muốn đi tiểu, bụng lại rất khó chịu, hắn tuyệt đối đem hỗn đản này gia hỏa kéo lên đài phơi thây.

【 Là nhỏ thắng trước đó đáp ứng rồi, đêm nay cái gì đều nguyện ý vì ta làm 】

Lục cốc ủy khuất ba ba dùng cái mũi cào lỗ tai của hắn nhọn, tay lại mười phần ý đồ xấu hướng hắn phồng lên trên bụng nhấn, còn muốn tại cuối cùng xoáy một chút hướng xuống ép.

n ngô, hắn bỗng nhiên gây nên eo, bàng quang vốn là rất yếu hiện tại lại bị dạng này tận lực công kích, hắn cảm giác mình cái bụng tựa như một cái khí cầu, lục cốc ngón tay tựa như cây kia châm.

Xong đời, thật muốn nhịn không nổi...

Nhưng là duy nhất không nghĩ chính là tại phế lâu trước mặt bài tiết không kiềm chế, hắn né đầu, khuôn mặt chợt đỏ bừng, bị thúc mở mắc tiểu dù là lại nhiều một điểm áp lực đều sẽ vỡ đê.

【... Đủ, ... Trước hết để cho ta đi tiểu a... Hỗn đản 】

Không muốn không muốn! Lục cốc giống một loại nào đó thiểu năng cỡ lớn chó ở bên tai của hắn phần phật phần phật quạt gió, lục cốc miệng cách hắn rất gần cơ hồ mỗi động một lần miệng đều giống như tại hôn hắn, hắn ngửi thấy một cỗ Vodka đỗi tuyết bích hương vị, rống, xem ra gia hỏa này cũng không có so với hắn uống ít mà.

Vậy ngươi muốn làm gì!

Hắn tức giận hỏi lục cốc.

【 n... Khó được nhỏ thắng cách ăn mặc khả ái như vậy... Không hảo hảo lợi dụng sẽ thua lỗ lớn không phải sao 】

【 Đến, nhỏ thắng.... Thêm chút sức...】

Ta sẽ nhìn xem, đối phương bày ra một bộ si hán khuôn mặt, miệng cong lên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn bắt chước cho tiểu hài đem nước tiểu như vậy xuỵt hư thanh.

【 Quỷ tài nước tiểu ra a, đi ra ngoài cho ta a 】

Bởi vì quá mức mắc tiểu, hắn không có cách nào lớn tiếng gầm rú chỉ có thể cắn răng nghiến lợi từ trong cổ họng mài ra mấy chữ, đáng tiếc tác dụng lại là hoàn toàn trái ngược.

Lục cốc tay từ phần bụng cầm xuống dọc theo eo tuyến mò tới theo sát phía sau hút lấy đồ chơi cái đuôi sau huyệt, tiếp theo tiếp tục lấy hắn kia biến thái trưởng thành trò chơi nhỏ.

【 Nhỏ thắng, ngươi biết không... Cái này đồ chơi nhưng thật ra là có thể chạy bằng điện 】

n?

Không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, cái sau liền tự quyết định đẩy ra chỗ nối tiếp nút bấm.

【 Y!!!!! A!!!!!——】

Tê tê dại dại cảm giác chấn động từ xương đuôi chỗ leo lên trên thăng, kéo theo lấy thể nội kéo châu chấn động, không ngừng kích thích yếu ớt huyệt đạo nhúc nhích xa lánh lấy.

Bụng của hắn căng cứng, cơ hồ không dám thở, thân thể mềm mềm bất lực ủng hộ, chỉ có thể dựa vào lục cốc miễn cưỡng duy trì lấy đứng thẳng tư thế. Phía trước tí tách tí tách nhỏ ra mấy giọt nước tiểu, lại bị lục cốc một thanh nắm âm hành gốc rễ.

Đang làm gì đó a! Mấy loại ý nghĩ tại trong đầu phiêu a phiêu, hắn chóng mặt không có cách nào bắt lấy bất luận một loại nào, chỉ cảm thấy sắp bị mắc tiểu cùng khoái cảm xé nát.

Nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng, kia đáng ghét gia hỏa lại bắt đầu mút hắn phần gáy.

【...... Ngươi gọi cho ta nghe ta liền để ngươi nước tiểu có được hay không 】

Gọi, kêu cái gì a...

Keng keng, kia buộc tại hắn trên cổ vòng cổ giống lại là tâm lĩnh thần hội vang lên hai lần, hắn nhìn xem mình đầu kia đang bị lục cốc chộp trong tay đùa bỡn lông tơ cái đuôi to, trong lòng còi báo động đại tác.

Gia hỏa này... Không phải là muốn để hắn làm loại chuyện đó đi

【... Ngô...... Con mẹ nó ngươi mơ tưởng.........!!——】

Hắn từ trong hàm răng tức giận mài ra một chuỗi gầm thét, hai tay cực không thành thật tại gian tắm rửa bên trong cùng nhau loạn nổ, hắn nghe được bên tai có tư tư tiêu tiếng vang, đại khái là đốt tới kia tóc quăn con thỏ cái đuôi.

【 Tê, nhỏ thắng... Hơi thành thật một chút mà 】

Chốt mở cái sau bị đau oán trách, nhưng không đợi hắn đắc ý, nút bấm chốt mở liền bị không lưu tình chút nào đẩy lên đầy cách.

Ê a ngô ngô ————!

Thể nội kéo châu bắt đầu điên cuồng chấn động, hắn liều mạng nắm chặt sau huyệt lại quấy thành ruột co rút lại đem càng mẫn cảm địa phương bạo lộ ra.

A, chờ! Hắn miệng há lớn, phun ra câu nói cơ hồ không đến âm phù.

Cùng bàng quang kề nhau địa phương bởi vì quá mãnh liệt chấn động đã chết lặng, mang đến chính là trận trận kỳ dị khoái cảm. Hắn rên rỉ trong nháy mắt cất cao đổi giọng, con ngươi màu đỏ khoa trương bên trên đảo, mũi chân cũng triệt để tháo lực đạo, mềm tại lục cốc trong ngực.

Ai ngờ kia siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy gốc rễ tay còn phải tiến thêm thước trên dưới lột động mấy lần, ngô, không muốn... Có cái gì muốn ra! Bạo hào liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy kia trực trùng vân tiêu khoái cảm cùng xấu hổ, hắn dùng sức hút lấy cái mũi, ngón tay bóp trắng bệch.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi để lọt đi tiểu a 】

Lục cốc không nhanh không chậm lại lột động hai lần, tích tích đáp đáp cùng hắn nước mắt cùng một chỗ xuống tới chính là ố vàng nước tiểu.

Ngô, không muốn... Mau dừng lại a,

Người kia nói ngả ngớn, mấy cây làm ác ngón tay nhưng như cũ không có dừng lại, giờ phút này chính bắt chước giao hợp động tác hạ lưu đối đãi hắn cây kia tiếp tục bài tiết âm hành. Nhưng dù cho dạng này, bởi vì sau huyệt cực hạn khoái cảm mà cương phía dưới lại tại loại này khó xử mắc tiểu cùng xuất tinh cảm giác ở giữa càng trướng càng lớn.

【... Phế lâu, thả... Tay...... Ta nghĩ đi tiểu a 】

Hai chân của hắn run lên cơ hồ chân đứng không vững, lục cốc thổi cái huýt sáo, bỗng nhiên lại nghe lời dừng tay lại bên trên động tác, không chỉ có như thế còn tri kỷ giúp hắn dùng ngón tay chặn lại chiếc kia chính không ngừng để lọt nước tiểu huyệt.

Ách ngô, hắn rút hạ cái mũi, tội nghiệp nhìn lấy mình sưng hạ thể, y, lục cốc nhéo một cái đầu của hắn, vật kia tựa như hỏng đồng dạng hướng mặt ngoài phun ra một cỗ màu sáng nước tiểu.

【 Không đúng a, nhỏ thắng 】

Không phải như vậy gọi, hắn đem đùi cắm vào bạo hào giữa hai chân, mài cọ lấy đầu kia có chút lay động mô phỏng chân thật cái đuôi.

【 Nhỏ thắng thông minh như vậy, hẳn là có thể đoán được đi...】

Hắn dùng cánh tay trái một mực dựng lên bạo hào chân trái, cánh tay từ chỗ cong gối uốn cong, hướng phía dưới chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy bạo hào âm hành, tay phải thì vòng qua bạo hào eo, không nhanh không chậm hướng phía dưới nhấn hắn có thụ tra tấn bụng dưới.

Ngô ngô ngô a —— Không muốn, muốn nổ tung... Phế lâu!

Bạo hào cái cổ cao cao giơ lên, khóe mắt cũng bị bức ra mấy giọt nước muối sinh lí, hai tay của hắn tại không trung huy động, ý đồ muốn đem lục cốc tay lấy ra, lại chỉ là phí công thôi.

Toàn thân giác quan tất cả đều bị lục cốc đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay kỳ quái phán đoán làm hắn choáng đầu hoa mắt, bàng quang đã nhanh muốn tiếp cận cực hạn, lối ra lại bị ngăn chặn không cho phóng thích, khoái cảm chồng chất thành cảm giác đau từng chút từng chút nghiền nát lấy hắn tôn nghiêm.

【...... Ô...... Buông tay......... A...............】

Khó được, hắn âm cuối nhiễm phải giọng nghẹn ngào.

Nhỏ thắng liền gọi cho ta nghe mà, hắn tiến một bước gần sát bạo hào bên tai dụ hoặc lấy, vì đạt thành mục đích cố ý lại lần nữa chọc chọc thủ hạ có chút thịt tút tút bụng nhỏ, bên trong kia no bụng trướng tràn đầy cảm giác sợ là đè thêm hai lần nhỏ thắng liền sẽ ngoan ngoãn đầu hàng.

【...... Ô... Ngươi............ Hỗn đản...... Đi chết 】

Hắn nghe bạo hào đáng thương lại gợi cảm giọng nghẹn ngào, cảm thấy mình trên đầu mọc ra hai viên nhọn sừng thú.

Không có cách nào, ai bảo nhỏ thắng đáng yêu như thế, để cho người ta nghĩ lại nhiều nhìn xem trương này đáng yêu mặt.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Lại không gọi bàng quang thật sẽ hư mất úc 】

Hắn lộ ra một cái cực độ thoả mãn mỉm cười, ngữ khí gảy nhẹ, trên tay lại là thật sự dùng lực, tựa hồ tại khảo thí khí quan cực hạn, thậm chí còn uy hiếp giống như dùng ngón tay hướng phía dưới dùng sức chọc lộng lấy.

【...... Ngô ngô ngô............】

Bạo hào khó được làm càn khóc ra tiếng, không phải bình thường loại kia bị tức cực mà khóc mà là loại kia bởi vì bị khi dễ qua đầu mà lộ ra mềm nhũn nội tâm.

【 Gọi đi... Nhỏ thắng 】

Bạo hào không tự chủ lắc đầu, dùng sức cắn môi dưới.

【 A —— Đến, cùng ta gọi —— Uông ngô ——】

Hắn xích lại gần bạo hào mặt, ngón tay không còn tiếp tục tra tấn hắn đáng thương bàng quang, ngược lại nặn ra hắn cằm xương, giống dạy tiểu hài tử bi bô tập nói đồng dạng, tại bạo hào bên tai lẩm bẩm lấy.

Ngô... Không được... Đã đến cực hạn...

Liền xem như tố chất thân thể cho dù tốt anh hùng cũng không có cách nào vượt qua thân thể ranh giới cuối cùng, tựa hồ là thân thể đạt tới cực hạn, đầu óc cũng cùng theo trở nên mơ mơ màng màng, hắn nhìn xem cái miệng đó đóng đóng mở mở, niệm đi ra hẳn là có thể để cho hắn giải thoát chú ngữ.

【...... Ngô...... A...... Uông... Ngô............】

Ở người phía sau mãnh liệt ám chỉ hạ, vội vàng muốn giải thoát thân thể phản bội tư tưởng, hắn bi bô tập nói, một nửa khóc một nửa sụp đổ đọc lên kia làm hắn vô cùng xấu hổ chú ngữ.

Làm ban thưởng, hắn đạt được một cái ẩm ướt cộc cộc mang theo quá độ cồn mùi hôn.

【 Nhỏ thắng, ngươi nhìn đây không phải làm được sao 】

Lục cốc buông lỏng tay ra, hắn vẫn còn giống không có kịp phản ứng như vậy ngơ ngác nhìn trần nhà, trong mắt của hắn một bộ quá độ buông lỏng sau trống không, lại giống cực kỳ đang hưởng thụ kia bị hung hăng thỏa mãn qua đi dư vị.

Hắn run lên hai lần, vài giây đồng hồ về sau mới giống con dã ngoại đi tiểu chó đực đồng dạng, giơ lên nửa cái chân đi tiểu một chỗ.

【 Ách ngô, ———— n!——!!】

Chôn ở thể nội đồ chơi còn đang không lưu tình chút nào giày vò lấy tuyến tiền liệt, hung hăng ép qua lại không ngừng chấn động. Thân thể của hắn co lại co lại, trước mắt nổ tung từng mảnh bạch quang, miệng bên trong phát ra trầm thấp tiếng nghẹn ngào đột nhiên giương lên, lưng mãnh hướng lên cong lên.

Chỉ là lần này âm hành co rút lấy nhưng không có xuất tinh, chỉ là tí tách tí tách hướng ra phía ngoài phun nước tiểu.

Hắn cao trào.

Thẳng đến lần nữa bị lục cốc ôm trở về trên giường, hắn vẫn là chóng mặt, bỏ mặc lấy lục cốc đối với hắn giở trò.

Lục cốc đem hắn trở mình tách ra thành co quắp tại trong ngực tư thế, đầu gối của hắn chồng chất lấy hai chân mở ra chống tại mặt giường bên trên, lại đem bạo hào hai chân gác ở bắp đùi của hắn cùng bụng dưới ở giữa trong khe hẹp, dạng này phía dưới tuyệt cảnh liền có thể nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Mặc dù vừa mới cũng bị miệng bắn qua một lần, nhưng là vừa rồi như thế một bên bài tiết một bên không cách nào tự quyết đắm chìm trong trong cao triều nhỏ thắng thật sự là quá sắc khí.

【 Nhỏ thắng, mau tỉnh lại 】

Hắn vỗ nhè nhẹ lấy bạo hào mặt, dùng ôn nhu sắp tích thủy thanh âm từng lần một kêu gọi hắn nhỏ thắng.

Đương nhiên đối cái sau tới nói tràng diện liền cũng không có như vậy ấm áp, nếu như hắn tỉnh dậy có thể sẽ lại đem bàn tay nhấn tại lục cốc trên mặt đến một kích chí tử bạo phá, tinh trùng lên não lông xanh con thỏ!

【... Ngô...... n... Trướng, 】

Đợi đến bạo hào từ dài dằng dặc không nên kỳ lấy lại tinh thần, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chính là rất có đánh vào thị giác hạ thể của mình, còn liền tại trong thân thể cái đuôi đang bị lục cốc siết trong tay đùa bỡn.

Hắn giương mắt, phát giác đối phương đang dùng loại kia tràn đầy phấn khởi ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú lên hắn. Giọt bĩu giọt bĩu, hắn cảm thấy có chiếc xe cảnh sát từ trên đầu hắn yết tới.

Đáng chết, hắn cảnh giác súc lên bả vai, hai mắt vừa nhắm dứt khoát chết sớm sớm siêu sinh.

【... Phải làm nhanh làm... Lão tử không có tinh lực cùng ngươi hao tổn đến ngày mai 】

【...... Ngươi còn nghĩ cầm đồ chơi kia đỉnh lấy ta bao lâu 】

Đại anh hùng, hắn chế giễu giống như hướng lục cốc trên mặt nhổ nước miếng, hiển nhiên vô luận là thân thể cùng tinh thần cũng còn không có từ vừa rồi trong dư vận đi ra.

【... Vậy ta muốn rút 】

Lục cốc nháy nháy mắt, một bộ người vật vô hại dáng vẻ.

n?

Cái gì? Hắn giật cả mình bỗng nhiên ý thức được lục cốc đang nói cái gì.

【 Chờ, —— Ngô a a a a a a a a a!】

Hắn hô ngừng một nửa còn kẹt tại trong cổ họng, lục cốc cũng đã dắt lấy kia cái đuôi một mặt mãnh hướng ra phía ngoài nhổ đi.

Gậy đấm bóp cùng cửa huyệt tách ra phát ra ba một tiếng sắc tình nước sách, từng hạt bị ngậm thủy linh kéo châu cũng thuận thế từ cửa huyệt kéo ra. Hút đã no đầy đủ dâm thủy hạt châu so vừa bỏ vào vậy sẽ phải lớn ra không ít, hiện tại một mạch bị man lực kéo ra, hắn giống như là dùng cái mông triều phun phun ra đại cổ dâm dịch.

Tích tích đáp đáp thuận mở ra cửa huyệt hướng phía dưới chảy, bị phá ra cửa hang đại trương lấy, liền hồng đỏ ruột thịt đều co rút lấy hướng ra phía ngoài lật ra hoa hình dạng, sáng lấp lánh thoạt nhìn là mỹ vị nhiều chất lỏng loại này.

Ngô ách!!!, ga giường bị hắn dùng sức kéo ra từng đầu thật sâu nếp uốn, thời gian dài bị kéo châu tra tấn ruột thịt tại cao trào về sau càng thêm mẫn cảm, đột nhiên xuất hiện lôi kéo dấy lên kịch liệt khoái cảm thuận niêm mạc thẳng tắp đốt tới đại não, cất cao âm cuối cũng bỗng đổi giọng, khàn khàn đáng thương nhưng lại sắc tình.

Mặc dù nhất bên ngoài viên kia làm lớn nhất, nhưng trước hết nhất bỏ vào viên kia lại bởi vì hút nước nhiều nhất nguyên nhân ngâm càng lớn, hắn cảm nhận được một cỗ sắc tình lực cản, chăm chú hút lấy dưới tay hắn hạt châu. Hắn ác thú vị cố ý thả chậm tốc độ, để cho bạo hào cảm thụ trong thân thể ruột thịt bị hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo kỳ dị cảm giác, mị màu đỏ ruột thịt bị mấy khỏa hơi lớn kéo châu mang ra bên ngoài cơ thể.

【... Nhỏ thắng, ngươi bên trong thật thoải mái 】

Hắn đem tay chỉ gảy bên ngoài lật ruột thịt, dùng lòng bàn tay hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo, tại mới kéo châu lúc đi ra đem ruột thịt mang nhiều ra một điểm.

Có lẽ người bình thường cả một đời cũng không cảm giác được đi, loại này ruột thịt bại lộ trong không khí kỳ dị cảm giác, phảng phất nội tạng bị cưỡng ép lôi ra rời khỏi thân thể.

Mà hắn không chút nghi ngờ, lục cốc ra lâu muốn đem hắn ruột cho lật ra đến.

【......... Hô... Đều... Nói nhảm... A ——!!!!】

Phốc phốc, tại hắn thật vất vả nắm lại khí lực lúc nói chuyện, kia một chuỗi dài kéo châu từ trong cơ thể hắn nhanh chóng lôi ra, mỗi một khỏa đều tinh chuẩn ép qua yếu ớt tuyến tiền liệt.

Thời gian dài bị chống đỡ tràn đầy tràng đạo nhất thời không cách nào khép kín, trong không khí hơi co lại lấy hướng ra phía ngoài phun dâm dịch.

Ngón chân của hắn căng thẳng, nổi gân xanh, toàn thân cơ bắp cũng hơi run rẩy, ngô, hắn miệng há lớn lại không phát ra được một điểm thanh âm, phảng phất tất cả thét lên đều bị ngăn ở yết hầu chỗ sâu.

Tiếp lấy, bị lục cốc âm hành từng chút từng chút vạch ra.

Về sau lục cốc lại muốn hắn mấy lần, cụ thể, hắn thật không có khí lực đi tế sổ, bọn hắn tựa như nguyên thủy nhất dã thú giao hợp, làm được toàn thân dinh dính, làm được trong đó một phương mất đi ý thức. Tinh dịch, dịch ruột non cùng bôi trơn dịch thuận giao hợp địa phương chảy xuống, hắn trong thoáng chốc nhớ kỹ hắn tại cuồng phong sóng lớn trong khoái cảm bị thao bắn nhiều lần, trên thân tất cả đều là lục cốc lưu lại xanh đỏ dấu hôn.

Đến cuối cùng, hắn hốt hoảng cảm thấy mình cao trào, thế nhưng là sờ về phía hạ thể tay lại chỉ là một mảnh khô ráo.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta thật hạnh phúc... Rất thích ngươi 】

Hắn thành kính hôn lấy đối phương mang tại trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn.

02.

Ngày thứ hai, bạo hào là bị lục cốc tin nhắn đánh thức.

[ Nhỏ thắng! Phỏng vấn muốn bắt đầu!]

Hắn từ trên giường đứng lên, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đau nhức vô cùng, yết hầu cũng đã làm nứt đau đớn, tay của hắn vươn hướng tủ đầu giường, quả nhiên mò tới lục cốc chuẩn bị bạch nước.

【 Sáng sớm liền rùm beng chết, phế lâu...】

Bạo hào tay tại đầu giường tìm tòi nguyên một, từ giường trong khe rút ra điều khiển từ xa, mở ra TV.

Tiết mục đã bắt đầu một hồi.

【 Kế tiếp là đặt câu hỏi khâu! Cho mời chúng ta nhân khí top Anh hùng —— Con rối!!!!】

Tại dưới đáy lady Nhóm thét lên cùng trong tiếng hô, lục cốc nhăn nhăn nhó nhó bị đẩy lên đài, hắn xuyên một thân bình thường đồ dùng trong nhà phục, áo sơmi màu trắng bên trên in bạo tâm địa logo.

【 Mọi người tốt, lần đầu gặp mặt, ta là con rối 】

Hoắc, gia hỏa này hiện tại lại bắt đầu giả thuần, hắn ừng ực ừng ực rót một miệng lớn nước, tại phía dưới gối đầu lấy ra nghiêm vitamin nhấm nuốt phiến.

【 Con rối tiên sinh hôm nay mặc là y phục hàng ngày đâu, rất ít có thể nhìn thấy ngài không mặc anh hùng phục thời điểm dáng vẻ, hôm nay dạng này cũng là ngoài ý liệu đâu!】

Lục điểm đáy một chút đầu, vô tình hay cố ý gãi đầu một cái, đại khái là ngượng ngùng bộ dáng.

Nếu như không nhìn viên kia vọt đến phát sáng nhẫn bạc.

【 Nói đến con rối tiên sinh đúng là đã nam nhân có gia đình, có thể cùng chúng ta tâm sự liên quan tới ngươi một nửa khác sao?... Ngươi nhìn này đến tiếp theo hơn phân nửa người đều là con rối tiên sinh ngươi mê muội nhóm đâu 】

Dưới đáy người xem đột nhiên bộc phát tiếng hô để người chủ trì đem microphone nhanh chóng vứt cho lục cốc, trên mặt nàng tiếu dung có chút khó khăn, đây cũng là chệch hướng kịch bản bên ngoài phát triển.

Bạo hào nghiêng chân ngồi tại TV bên ngoài, hắn ngồi thẳng chút, khóe miệng lau một vòng cười, có ý tứ, gấp gáp như vậy để hắn nhìn trực tiếp nguyên lai còn có ý tứ này a.

【 Không có ý tứ, đầu tiên ta muốn nói rõ một điểm là, bởi vì công việc yêu cầu ta người yêu thân phận tư liệu không tiện lộ ra 】

Vậy đối phương là người thế nào!!! Dưới đáy người xem nhao nhao dùng bàn tay làm thành microphone.

【 Người yêu của ta sao?】

Nói đến đây, hắn tựa hồ là thẹn thùng một chút.

【 Hắn là một cái người phi thường cường đại, với ta mà nói giống chiếu lấp lánh mặt trời, là ta nguyên lai tưởng rằng cả một đời đều không cách nào chạm đến người... Nhưng bây giờ ta lại có thể đem hắn nâng ở trong lòng bàn tay 】

Không thể không nói nam nhân trưởng thành một khi nói về tình yêu liền giống như là có cái gì trí mạng mị lực ở bên trong, nhất là lục cốc ra lâu, hắn nhàn nhạt mở miệng, nhưng lại thu thuần hậu.

END

【 Ra thắng 】 Nhút nhát 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
💍 Một cái liên quan tới lục cốc ra lâu đã từng thích qua bạo hào thắng mình nhưng bạo hào thắng mình chưa từng thích qua lục cốc ra lâu cố sự

💍 Là nhập hố thiên thứ nhất văn nguyên danh: Không chỗ có thể trốn ( Không đề cử đọc ) Xách ra hai đổi văn, bởi vì lúc ấy hoàn toàn là dùng kê ba mã văn có thể thấy được kịch bản không cần quá nhiều suy nghĩ, bởi vì đổi thời điểm chính đụng tới Bình mỗ không làm người, cho nên văn bên trong cảm xúc biểu đạt sẽ tương đối kịch liệt

💍 Hai đổi dự cảnh:  
【 Không bạo lực không thỏa hiệp, cầm tù, thân thể tổn thương, ép buộc hành vi tình dục, bối đức 】

Xin chú ý nhất định tránh sét, nếu như ok↓

Work Text:  
00.

Kia bị bạo lực xé rách trên bầu trời có cái gì?

Rách nát mà vặn vẹo cốt thép bạo liệt mà ra mang theo màu nâu đỏ bùn đất sinh trưởng tiến trong đất, hắn ngẩng đầu, chỉ nhìn thấy mạn thiên phi vũ tro tàn.

【 Chữa bệnh đội...... Tư tư... Cho ăn... Chữa bệnh...】

【 Bạo...... Tâm địa......... Mất máu... Tư tư............... Thỉnh cầu chi... Xì xì xì xì... Xì xì xì......】

【 Giọt ————】

Một lần tập kích khủng bố hành động cứu viện kết thúc người nào đó một trận dài đến 23 năm mơ mộng hão huyền.

Bạo tâm địa bị đánh trúng phần bụng mất máu quá nhiều mà chết, cuối cùng đội cứu viện là tại phế tích chỗ sâu bị tìm tới hắn —— Con rối ôm hắn, đến đây người cứu viện đều thở dài âm thanh, có thể nghe được chỉ có giọt lớn nước mắt rơi tại mặt đất thanh âm.

Bọn hắn không thể tin được, người kia, cứ như vậy đi.

Sự kiện đi qua sau hai tháng sau.

Đợi anh hùng con rối rốt cục tiếp nhận xong to to nhỏ nhỏ không dứt tâm lý khai thông về sau bức bách tại xã hội áp lực rốt cục hướng xã hội tuyên bố tái xuất, con rối lần nữa trở thành mọi người hi vọng biểu tượng.

Sự kiện sau, mọi người đối với anh hùng con rối tỉ lệ ủng hộ tự nhiên như như vết dầu loang càng ngày càng tăng vọt, rất nhanh con rối dậy sóng không chỉ có chiếm lĩnh anh hùng nghiệp, cũng đồng thời xâm lấn tài chính nghiệp cùng cái khác sản nghiệp, tại ngắn ngủi trong vòng nửa năm trở thành toàn thế giới dồi dào nhất cũng trẻ tuổi nhất nhân sĩ thành công, tại lớn tổng tiếp nhận trong lúc đó may mắn trở thành quốc sự tướng quân cố vấn.

Mà bạo tâm địa thì mười phần nhanh chóng phai nhạt ra khỏi cuốc sống của mọi người, dân chúng không nói luận hắn, truyền thông cũng không dám xâm nhập điều tra, liền liền đã từng thân hữu nhóm cũng đem coi là cấm kỵ.

Hắn buông ra nơ, đối những cái kia đen tuấn tuấn ống kính lộ ra một cái ôn thuần cười, giống như là từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần thứ nhất hô hấp đến không khí mới mẻ.

Bạo hào thắng mình rốt cục hoàn toàn biến mất.

01.

Kia nhà cửa tử là con rối danh nghĩa mua tài sản một trong, tại sự kiện trước đó liền có truyền thông vạch trần con rối để cho tiện chiếu cố mẫu thân chuyển nhập cùng nhau ở lại, ngày đó báo chí đầu đề bên trên viết chính là Từ mẫu hiếu tử phụ bên trên chính là con rối tại gãy trong chùa học tốt nghiệp chiếu. Trên tấm ảnh con rối trên mặt là ngây ngô lại có chút sợ người lạ tiếu dung chen, trên vai trái đặt vào bạo tâm địa một cái tay.

Coi đây là mánh lới, truyền thông bịa đặt rất nhiều có lẽ có tung tin đồn nhảm, lửa cực nhất thời.

Nháo kịch thực sự kết thúc tại hai năm trước, lục cốc kíp nổ bởi vì trái tim không tốt nguyên nhân qua đời. Hiện tại nhà này trong nhà chỉ ở lại con rối một người, ra ngoài đủ loại nguyên nhân, phóng viên cũng không có lại tiếp tục tìm hiểu. Về sau ở bên gõ đánh thọc sườn bên trong mới được cho biết, cùng nhau làm bạn hắn vượt qua những cái kia gian nan tuế nguyệt còn có một con sủng vật chó.

Kết thúc một ngày làm việc sau, lục cốc ra lâu một mình lái xe về đến nhà, từ khi lần kia sự kiện về sau ngày nghỉ của hắn trở nên cố định, 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về, bỏ qua một bên trên thân những cái kia đao cắt mưa đạn, hắn tựa như người bình thường.

【 Ta trở về ——】

Hắn tại cửa trước chỗ đá đá gót chân, bởi vì hôm nay tại dã ngoại công việc nguyên nhân, đế giày kề cận tất cả đều là bùn.

Hắn đổi xong dép lê, đông đông đông chạy lên lầu hai, không kịp chờ đợi giống như nơi đó có cái gì người đang chờ hắn, trên mặt của hắn lộ ra một vòng chữa trị mỉm cười, bởi vì trong đầu quá phận hạnh phúc tưởng tượng cảm giác mỗi thở ra một hơi đều mang yêu thương hương vị.

Khi hắn mở cửa phòng thời điểm, hắn sẽ lộ ra dạng gì biểu lộ đâu?

Là vẫn như cũ ngủ, vẫn là cuộn tại chỗ nào dùng con mắt hung hăng trừng hắn?

Đăng đăng, hắn đạp hai mảnh thang lầu.

Đáng tiếc loại nào đều không phải.

Hắn ngay tại chỗ ấy, tại thang lầu chỗ góc cua thấy được món kia hắn quen thuộc áo sơ mi trắng, xuyên người kia bởi vì thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi ngã sấp xuống nguyên nhân hơn phân nửa quần áo bị quán tính dẫn tới thân trên, còn lại vải vóc mới khó khăn lắm che khuất nửa cái cái mông.

Ánh nắng vung xuống, người kia tóc vàng càng thêm nhu hòa, nhắm mắt lại, giống như là rơi vào phàm trần thiên sứ.

Lục cốc cúi đầu, làm đứng ở nơi đó, hắn cách bạo hào rất gần, lại có một bước liền có thể dẫm lên miếng màu trắng kia vạt áo. Hắn nhìn xem người kia an tĩnh ngủ nhan, lông mày một đám bóng ma, cảm thấy đáng yêu gấp, lại sinh ra muôn ôm ôm hắn ý nghĩ.

Hắn hướng về phía trước đạp một bước, người kia lại trước một bước tỉnh.

【—— Lăn đi 】

Bạo hào nằm trên mặt đất, xác thực không có gì khí lực nguyên nhân chỉ có thể phát ra trầm thấp đe dọa, hắn nhắm lại đỏ mắt tản ra khó mà tiếp cận lệ khí, gầm nhẹ, giống như là tại phòng bị quái vật gì.

Đây rõ ràng chính là ác ma a, hắn nhìn xem dạng này nhỏ thắng thở dài một hơi, trong mắt cảm xúc thoáng qua liền mất.

Hắn chợt ngồi xổm người xuống, một cái tay dắt lấy bạo hào tóc ép buộc hắn nhìn mình, một cái tay khác thẳng tắp chế trụ cổ của hắn, quả thực là đem kia ốm yếu người từ dưới đất kéo lên nửa người.

【......... Xem ra ta thật là xem thường nhỏ thắng ngươi 】

【 Rõ ràng bị đánh gãy gân tay gân chân lại còn có thể di động đến nơi đây... Thật sự là nên hảo hảo khích lệ ngươi đây 】

Cặp kia tinh hồng sắc con mắt hung dữ đến nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hướng phía tấm kia dối trá mặt gắt một cái nước bọt.

【 Thật buồn nôn 】

Hắn nghe được bạo hào nói như vậy.

Bất quá lời này hắn đã nghe qua không hạ hơn ngàn lần, lần này hắn như thế nào lại để ý, hắn nhếch môi cười cười trên mặt biểu lộ đoạn là không cách nào được người xưng làm anh hùng dáng vẻ, bắt lấy thủ hạ kia tiết tinh tế cái cổ, bàn tay lại một tấc một tấc thu nạp.

【 Nhỏ thắng vẫn là như thế thích cáu kỉnh đâu 】

Tại kia mấy tiết ngón tay chậm chạp co vào hạ, bạo hào trên mặt dần dần xuất hiện cung cấp oxi không đủ thống khổ biểu lộ làm hắn không có huyết sắc trên gương mặt khó được nổi lên một vòng đỏ, ngạt thở cảm giác bức bách hắn chảy xuống sinh lý nước mắt, lạnh như băng tại khóe mắt của hắn vẽ lên một đạo.

Ngô, ách, hắn vô ý thức rên rỉ, mặc cho cố gắng như thế nào lại đều tách ra không ra con kia sừng sững bất động đại thủ, hô... Hô, hô hấp trở nên khó khăn, ý thức liền giống bị ném vào một chậu nước lạnh bên trong, đại não ông ông tác hưởng.

Ánh mắt của hắn bắt đầu trắng dã, miệng bên trong hô hấp cũng thác loạn, toàn bộ thân thể giống kéo tuyến con rối đồng dạng rung động, nhưng mà lục cốc cũng không có bởi vậy dỡ xuống trong tay lực đạo.

Hắn cũng biết, hắn sẽ không dừng tay.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi bộ dáng này để cho ta nhớ tới ngươi biết được ta ghi danh hùng anh ngày đó...... Khi đó miệng của ngươi cũng giống hôm nay đồng dạng, trương rất lớn 】

Lại bắt đầu, khiến người buồn nôn nói liên miên lải nhải... Lục cốc ra lâu tựa hồ rất thích xem hắn sắp gặp tử vong lúc lộ ra trò hề, mặc dù hắn cũng không thừa nhận đây là đơn phương cầm tù.

Từ trên giường bệnh tỉnh lại ngày đó bắt đầu, lục cốc liền thỉnh thoảng sẽ bóp lấy cổ của hắn hoặc là đem hắn nhấn đổ nước bên trong, hắn nói dạng này có thể xúc tiến người ký ức nào đó một bộ phận gia cố, thật sự là có bệnh.

【... Nếu như trước đó... Nhỏ thắng có thể đối ta càng nhu hòa một điểm 】

【 Có lẽ chúng ta cũng sẽ không đi đến bây giờ việc này 】

Tại bạo hào bởi vì ngạt thở mà sắp chết đi thời điểm, hắn mới thản nhiên buông lỏng tay.

Bản năng cầu sinh làm bạo hào ngăn không được kịch liệt ho khan, nước bọt nước mắt thấm ướt dưới thân ấm áp lông tơ thảm, mà lục cốc chỉ là từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn, giống như đã từng hắn đối đãi lục cốc ra lâu.

Giống như là đang nhìn một con chuột chết.

【 Đinh đinh đinh ——】

Trong phòng đồng hồ quả lắc gõ bảy lần, bởi vì anh hùng tư nhân quan hệ, nơi này phần lớn vật hắn đều xin nhờ phát mắt sáng một lần nữa làm ra, tất cả có thể thay thế nhân công đều đổi thành trí năng máy móc, liền việc nhà nấu cơm cái gì, đều từ chuyên môn người máy chấp hành.

【 A, nên ăn cơm 】

【 Nói đến... Thứ ba là nổ Katsudon đâu 】

Hắn nằm rạp trên mặt đất, nhìn xem lục cốc như cái bệnh tâm thần đồng dạng tự lẩm bẩm, dưỡng khí còn không có đi khắp toàn thân, hắn hiện tại liền suy nghĩ rất là phí sức. Cho nên khi hắn nhìn thấy cái kia hai tay lần nữa vươn hướng hắn thời điểm, hắn hai mắt nhắm nghiền, nhưng không có né tránh.

Từ khi bị cầm tù lên, hắn thể trọng liền càng ngày càng nhẹ, cùng trước kia so gầy gò không ít thân thể có thể tuỳ tiện nâng lên, trước thụ lực chính là cùi chỏ, sau đó cả người đều bay lên không gác ở lục cốc trên vai.

【 Tốt tốt, hôm nay nhỏ thắng cũng muốn ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm 】

【 Chuyện còn lại liền lưu đến ban đêm tái giáo dục đi 】

Hắn gẩy gẩy máy kiểm soát bên trên nút bấm, điều chỉnh hạ tư thế, mới đưa bạo hào ôm đến trước người, vừa đi đường một bên dùng ngón tay vỗ về chơi đùa lấy mềm mại tóc.

Nói thật hắn rất thích như bây giờ thuận theo nhỏ thắng.

Mỗi lần chỉ có đang làm đến bạo hào tinh bì lực tẫn về sau, hắn mới có thể biểu hiện phá lệ ôn nhu, phảng phất về tới cái kia cao trung thời kì phế lâu, mang theo loại kia chờ mong trân quý lại tự ti ánh mắt nhìn hắn nhỏ thắng.

Bất quá cũng chỉ có như vậy mấy phút.

Hắn nỗ lực nhiều lắm, hiện tại chỉ là nghĩ cả gốc lẫn lãi đòi lại thôi.

02.

Đương bạo hào hoàn hồn lúc, hắn đã bị lục cốc ôm đến phòng ăn, trước mặt rộng lượng chất gỗ bàn ăn bên trên trưng bày tinh xảo xử lý, đều là từ máy móc gia công qua, liền thả nhiều ít muối đều trải qua chính xác tính toán, sơn men qua xinh đẹp bàn ăn và cùng với xứng đôi bữa ăn điểm.

Xuyên thấu qua đầu kia khuỷu tay, hắn thấy được rất nhiều lục cốc ra lâu chưa từng có chú ý tới đồ vật, hắn mím môi, lại không muốn nói.

【... Bác sĩ nói tại khôi phục trong lúc đó ăn quá dầu chiên đồ vật không tốt 】

【 Cho nên hôm nay nhỏ thắng muốn bao nhiêu uống chút cháo loãng mới được 】

Một đôi hiện đầy vặn vẹo vết sẹo tay từ phía sau ôm đi qua, hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới mình đang ngồi ở lục cốc trong ngực, loại này đột nhiên cảnh giác gây nên người sau lưng một trận cười khẽ.

【 An vị ở đây ăn đi 】

Tiếng hít thở cách hắn càng gần, hai mảnh da thịt cực nóng đụng vào, lục cốc ngắn ngủi râu ria quấn tới hắn phần gáy, giống như là động vật ăn thịt ngửi nghe con mồi dùng cái mũi lề mề tóc của hắn, ngô, hắn mãnh rùng mình một cái.

【...... Con mẹ nó ngươi lại 】

Đang khi nói chuyện, cái kia hai tay giống như hắn đoán trước như thế từ áo sơ mi của hắn vạt áo thăm dò vào, quen thuộc dùng ngón tay trỏ thứ hai đốt ngón tay tao treo hắn trống trơn cái bụng nhọn. n, hắn cố gắng khắc chế mình sắp bắt đầu run rẩy thanh tuyến, người kia chợt dùng lòng bàn tay đảo qua hắn nửa rất đầu vú, mang đến một cái chớp mắt bối đức khoái cảm.

【 Hỗn đản phế lâu!—— Ngô, ! Đem ngươi rác rưởi tay từ lão tử trên thân lấy ra 】

Bạo hào lại nhao nhao lại náo dáng vẻ cực kỳ giống không có cách nào mà khóc lóc om sòm tiểu hài, hai tay của hắn không ngừng khắp nơi vung bày, lại không biện pháp đem con kia đặt ở hắn bộ ngực bên trên tay thúi dịch chuyển khỏi.

【 Nhỏ thắng gần nhất nhẹ thật nhiều, là bởi vì cơ bắp tất cả đều chuyển đổi thành mỡ...】

【 Nguyên lai nơi này xúc cảm nhưng không có hiện tại tốt như vậy 】

Làm ác tay lại tăng lên, hai con cùng một chỗ khép lại hắn bộ ngực, giống tại vò bộ ngực của nữ nhân đồng dạng, đem kia hai đoàn không lớn cơ bắp hướng ở giữa vặn, gạt ra một đầu câu đến.

Hắn gắng gượng núm vú liền từ lục cốc ngón tay tách ra trong khe hở chui ra, bị khe hở kẹp đỏ tươi.

【 Nói đến... Trước đó từ trên chợ đen lấy được một điểm thúc sữa làm, đợi đến nhỏ thắng thân thể tốt một chút liền có thể thử sinh sữa phụ cấp gia dụng 】

Lục cốc trong thanh âm tràn đầy trêu tức, không từng nghe qua dâm nói lời xấu xa bắn liên thanh oanh kích lấy tinh thần của hắn.

【... Loại chuyện đó, thật sự là biến thái 】

Hắn muốn hung hăng trừng trở về, làm sao lục cốc xoa nắn phương thức quá mức ngứa, hắn khom lưng, tại lục cốc trên đùi cuộn thành một đoàn.

【 Nhỏ thắng không nghĩ sinh sữa sao 】

Người kia một bên hỏi vấn đề kỳ quái, buông ra một cái tay lại tiến vào quần lót của hắn bên trong, bắt chước làm theo xoa nắn hắn mông thịt.

【 Quỷ mới sẽ nghĩ a!!!】

Hắn phẫn nộ muốn đem cái tay này từ trên người chính mình gỡ ra, bất đắc dĩ bị chọn lấy gân tay tay căn bản không làm được gì, ngược lại có loại muốn cự còn nghênh mập mờ cảm giác, thế là chỉ có thể bóp lấy cuống họng âm lượng cao bão tố ra một đoạn lớn thô tục đến.

Mà đối với cái này lục cốc phản ứng lại là mắt điếc tai ngơ, hai tay của hắn tiếp tục du lịch duệ tại bạo hào chỗ mẫn cảm, thỉnh thoảng tại bạo hào trên cổ lưu lại mấy cái ô mai ấn, trong ngực người giãy dụa cũng càng phát ra kịch liệt.

【 Nhỏ thắng lộn xộn nữa ta liền muốn ăn trước ngươi 】

Lục cốc hơi giọng trầm thấp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ, trong lời này lộ ra ý tứ đã lại rõ ràng bất quá, đã trải qua vô số lần bạo hào đương nhiên cũng lập tức hiểu.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, lập tức cực kỳ phẫn nộ dùng bả vai hướng lên đánh lục cốc cằm.

【 Lục cốc ra lâu con mẹ nó ngươi có phải bị bệnh hay không a!!!】

Mặc dù thường xuyên từng có có lý vô lý bị yêu cầu ân ái, nhưng giống lần này hoàn toàn không có lý do bắt đầu làm hắn nổi nóng. Không thể nhịn được nữa anh hùng giãy dụa đến lợi hại hơn, trên phạm vi lớn động tác cơ hồ đem thức ăn trên bàn đổ nhào, tràn ra nước canh đem khăn trải bàn nhiễm ra từng cái màu đậm điểm lấm tấm, rốt cục để sau lưng người kia nhượng bộ.

【 Được rồi được rồi, ta cũng không phải người xấu 】

【 Lại không ăn, đồ ăn muốn lạnh 】

Hắn lấy ra đặt ở bạo hào trên thân bốn phía châm lửa tay, hai tay hướng ra phía ngoài giơ lên bày ra một bộ đầu hàng tư thái, nhưng mà trên mặt nhưng không có một điểm ý tứ hối cải, cười đến không tim không phổi.

【 Cho nên hôm nay nhỏ thắng là muốn mình ăn vẫn là ta cho ngươi ăn ăn 】

Hắn như thường mong muốn ngồi xuống một bên khác, đương nhiên là lục cốc ôm đi, đối phương còn rất tri kỷ đem cháo nóng cùng bộ đồ ăn đẩy lên hắn trước mặt.

【...... Lão tử mình sẽ ăn 】

Hắn một thanh đặt tại bộ đồ ăn bên trên, hung tợn trừng mắt về phía lục cốc.

Nếu như ánh mắt có thể giết người có lẽ hắn đã đem cái này xuẩn tài giết trăm lượt vạn lần, từ trước kia đồ bỏ đi biến thành hiện tại tiến thêm một bước đồ bỏ đi, a, thật sự là vạn năm không thay đổi rác rưởi phế vật. Hắn ở trong lòng mắng rất khó nghe, nhìn chằm chằm trên bàn chén kia cháo, lại cảm thấy bên trong hành thái chính ùng ục ùng ục xoay tròn.

Cái bụng không đúng lúc truyền đến một tiếng phàn nàn, mới phát giác đơn phương tuyệt thực cho thân thể mang đến tổn thất cực kỳ lớn hao tổn.

Đối diện buồn nôn hỗn đản tựa hồ đang nhìn hắn, đông bang, cái nĩa đụng phải bát sứ, tại hắn kịp phản ứng trước đó lục cốc đã đứng lên. Cái bàn này dù làm rộng lớn, nhưng lục cốc một cái cúi người nhưng cũng chính chính hảo hảo đủ lấy hắn, một trận nhiệt ý bỗng nhiên rơi vào hắn cằm, mặt của hắn bị bốc lên ba phần.

【 Ngươi, 】

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn chăm chú lên cặp kia màu mực tròn đồng, đi đầu một bước thân thể ký ức khiến cho hắn yết hầu thấy đau, hắn bị đính tại nơi đó, nhất thời không biết lục cốc ra lâu trong hồ lô bán là thuốc gì đây.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi quên sao, 】

【 Hôm qua nói xong, trước khi ăn cơm muốn hôn ta một chút 】

Kia không biết xấu hổ đồ vật kéo đi lên, hắn cảm thấy môi của hắn đều muốn nát, hắn căm giận hít thở, nghĩ thầm nếu là tên kia dám đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào đến liền muốn hắn đẹp mắt.

Nói thật, hắn hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ là lúc nào cùng gia hỏa này ký kết hiệp ước không bình đẳng, từ khi ngày đó bắt đầu, về sau mỗi ngày ký ức pha tạp, hồi tưởng lại lại giống như là bị trộm đi mơ hồ.

... Lại là loại thuốc này...... Lần này hắn liền sinh khí khí lực cũng không có.

【 Như vậy, ta chạy ——】

Lục cốc rất cung kính thu về hai tay, đối trước mặt gạo trắng cơm chín bái một cái tay, hắn chỗ ngồi đằng sau trong hộc tủ bày biện lục cốc kíp nổ ảnh chụp, mỗi lần khi hắn ngồi tại vị trí này bên trên thời điểm, lục bĩu môi sẽ đối với hắn một chút thu liễm chút.

Có lẽ kia là gia hỏa này số lượng không nhiều còn sót lại thiện tâm đi.

【 Nhỏ thắng, húp cháo thời điểm phải cẩn thận đừng bỏng đến 】

【 Đầu lưỡi tổn thương còn chưa tốt đi 】

Không thể không nói, lục cốc ra lâu dù cho không có trực tiếp thân thể tiếp xúc cũng hầu như là có một trăm vạn loại buồn nôn hắn bạo hào thắng mình phương pháp.

Cũng tỷ như hiện tại, đang ngồi ở đối diện dùng loại kia cùng nổ sườn lợn rán đồng dạng dầu mỡ ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn.

Tay của hắn lại bắt đầu đau, mỗi khi hắn không nhịn được muốn sử dụng bạo phá thời điểm, thiếu cây kia gân xương tay liền sẽ bắt đầu phát đau nhức. Hắn phí sức cầm lấy cái thìa, bởi vì ngón tay tìm không thấy phát lực điểm cho nên run giống cái sàng.

Cái thìa hai lần tiến vào trong chén, hắn mím môi, kiên trì chống đỡ từ đối diện quăng tới quá trắng trợn ánh mắt. Nếu như lúc này hắn ngẩng đầu liền sẽ nhìn thấy anh hùng trên mặt toét ra màu đen tiếu dung, giống như là phát bệnh đồng dạng nói nhỏ ghi chép bạo hào nhất cử nhất động.

Keng, cái thìa lại mất một lần, trong tay hắn ra rất nhiều mồ hôi, trơn bóng bởi vì không có cách nào tạo ra bạo phá mà chỉ là trở thành đơn thuần cam du đồ vật. Hắn không cách nào ngăn chặn biểu hiện ra bực bội cùng sỉ nhục để đối diện nam nhân ăn say sưa ngon lành, cơm của hắn bên trên đóng hai khối lớn sườn lợn rán, hiện tại đã bị phối thêm đối diện thức nhắm ăn hết hơn phân nửa.

Hắn kẹp một khối sườn lợn rán liễu bỏ vào bạo hào trong chén, nhìn thấy cặp kia nắm đấm run rẩy nắm chặt, mặt lại chôn đến thấp hơn.

【 Nhỏ thắng, làm sao không ăn sao 】

Hắn ngậm lấy một miếng cơm, hỏi mập mờ.

Bữa cơm này bạo hào cơ hồ không ăn mấy ngụm, hơn phân nửa đều là vẩy vào trên bàn, đút vào miệng bên trong đại khái chỉ có như vậy một hai muôi gạo, nhất là tại khối kia sườn lợn rán xuất hiện về sau.

Lục cốc phối hợp bới cơm, bởi vì ban ngày nghiệp vụ thể lực tiêu hao rất nhanh, lại thêm hiện tại đã không thể so với lấy trước kia tốt thể trạng, hắn tam hạ lưỡng hạ liền cầm chén đào sạch sẽ, thậm chí có thêm một chén nữa xúc động, nhưng vẫn là nhịn được.

Hắn đi xem bạo hào, phát hiện hắn cũng chính nhìn xem mình.

Lục cốc trên mặt kề cận hai viên hạt cơm, kẹp đũa trên tay to to nhỏ nhỏ lại nứt ra mới vết thương, bây giờ bị nhỏ thắng thẳng như vậy ngoắc ngoắc nhìn xem, bỗng nhiên có chút ngượng ngùng.

【... Mẹ muốn ói 】

Bạo hào nhìn xem hắn, câu nói kia cũng không biết là nói cái nào.

Đối với cái này lục cốc chỉ là bắt hai thanh rối bời tóc, tiếu dung thậm chí có thể dùng cởi mở để hình dung. Hắn không rõ trước mặt gia hỏa này đến cùng kinh lịch cái gì, loại kia khắp nơi có thể thấy được vặn vẹo cảm giác làm hắn thực tình phát ọe, rốt cuộc là ai mới có thể làm đến dạng này dối trá cùng ác độc.

Là lỗi của hắn sao? Hắn chỉ bất quá mới cự tuyệt qua một lần đến từ lục cốc ra lâu tỏ tình, còn đang trong nước vậy sẽ, tại phế lâu vẫn là không cá tính phế lâu vậy sẽ, còn lại, hắn quên không sai biệt lắm.

Phế lâu không có cái gì có thể đáng hắn đi hồi ức, hết thảy tất cả đều để hắn thực tình thành ý cảm thấy buồn nôn, đã từng hắn liền gia hỏa này lúc nào thành đồng tính luyến ái đều chẳng muốn đi suy nghĩ, hiện tại hết thảy tất cả lại giống đòi nợ đồng dạng trả lại.

Thật sự là buồn cười.

【 Nhỏ thắng, đến, lại ăn hai cái đi 】

Lục cốc tự quyết định bưng lên chén kia cháo, đầu tiên là thổi thổi, lại dùng màu trắng cái thìa quấy, trứng hoa cùng xanh thẳm trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ dáng vẻ đối với hắn hiện tại tới nói có lớn lao ma lực. Hắn nhìn xem lục cốc một vòng một vòng quấy lấy cháo, không tự giác nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

Hắn vừa đi vừa về quấy vài vòng, lại múc một muỗng nếm nếm nhiệt độ, tại cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm về sau dùng muôi ngọn nguồn chụp chụp cái bát, hắn dạ dày tại thét lên, thân thể lại buồn nôn sắp nội tiết mất cân đối. Hắn nhìn thấy lục cốc há to miệng, a,

Giống như là tại lừa gạt tiểu hài tử động tác.

Bạo hào lặp đi lặp lại nuốt miệng bên trong quá nhiều nước bọt, ép buộc ánh mắt của mình đính vào lục cốc tấm kia xuẩn trên mặt mà không phải quá nhiều dừng ở kia muôi bốc hơi nóng cháo bên trên, hắn làm mấy lần nhấm nuốt động tác đến làm dịu loại kia thiêu đốt đói, rốt cục tại kia muôi đồ vật đưa tới bên miệng hắn thời điểm cự tuyệt.

【...... Lăn đi... Ta không ăn 】

Hắn quay đầu qua, làm ra một bộ buồn nôn đến cực điểm biểu lộ.

Tiếp lấy hắn liền nghe được cháo nhập bát lúc phát ra nhàn nhạt tiếng nước.

【 Hoặc nhiều hoặc ít vẫn là đến ăn chút đi nhỏ thắng 】

【 Gần nhất đã không thể cho ngươi thêm treo nước 】

Lục cốc cúi đầu đảo cổ thứ gì, cầm cái nĩa tại trong chén quấy quấy vớt ra khối kia dính đầy cháo heo đào liễu.

【 Như vậy, sườn lợn rán ăn sao 】

【 Protein thu hút vẫn là tất yếu 】

Khối kia heo đào bởi vì hút đầy nước nguyên nhân bạch phát trướng, phía trên nổ tốt tiêu da rì rào rơi đi xuống, cắt ra lục cốc nửa cái con ngươi, màu đen đặc, kéo căng ở ngay trước mắt, khiến người bản năng cảm thấy nguy hiểm.

A ——

Cái miệng đó nhẹ nhàng mở ra, bả vai giống đò ngang hướng hắn tới gần.

Hắn ngậm chặt miệng, một giây sau bờ môi liền bị dính đầy cháo heo đào dán lên.

【 Nhỏ thắng phải thật tốt ăn cơm mới được đâu 】

Hắn cười giống một loại nào đó động vật máu lạnh, nhếch miệng lên nhưng không nhìn thấy bên trong hai hàng răng trắng, hắn cầm xiên chuôi tại bạo hào trên môi bôi son môi xóa. Heo đào vị thịt thẳng tắp tiến vào hắn trống trơn trong dạ dày, bắt đầu dao động ý chí lực để nét mặt của hắn nhìn mười phần vặn vẹo. Hai tay của hắn nắm tay, phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt mảnh vang, mãnh phát lực.

—— Keng,

Chuôi này cái nĩa không có bị vãi ra bao xa, rơi xuống đất thảm một bên khác, đổi lấy chính là lục cốc ra lâu bỗng nhiên lạnh xuống khuôn mặt.

【... Hảo hài tử là sẽ không lãng phí đồ ăn 】

【 Nhìn như vậy đến, nhỏ thắng là cái xấu hài tử 】

Có cái gì muốn bắt đầu... Bạo hào nhìn xem tấm kia mưa gió nổi lên mặt cảm thấy gai trên lưng đâm thấy đau, thân thể phản xạ có điều kiện gọi hắn duỗi dài cánh tay nhanh chóng đủ đến chuôi này cái nĩa, hắn yếu đuối lắc cổ tay đi lên chọn, kỳ vọng lục cốc trên cánh tay có thể thêm ra ba cái bốc lên máu lỗ hổng.

【———— Ngô ân, !】

Hung khí rơi xuống cái không, 哐 Đương rơi trên mặt đất.

Cùi chỏ của hắn bị bạo lực đánh trúng, cánh tay hướng xuống địa phương gần như trong nháy mắt liền đã mất đi tri giác, hắn dạ dày rất đau, hiện tại toàn bộ đầu óc cũng bắt đầu đau. Keng keng, lục cốc nắm lấy hắn gáy cổ áo, cơ hồ giống như là hành hung đem hắn kéo lên bàn ăn, hắn nghe được bàn ăn phát ra rên rỉ, có bát rớt xuống đất rớt bể, hắn đoán là chén kia hắn không uống xong cháo.

A, hắn kéo ra một cái tái nhợt cười, như máu mắt lại tản mát ra thắng lợi chỉ riêng, giống như hiện tại liền loại này không đau không ngứa khiêu khích đều có thể vì đó tính toán chi li —— Cứ việc thắng lợi trả ra đại giới vĩnh thất bại muốn nặng nề nhiều.

Hắn hình chữ đại ghé vào bàn ăn bên trên, phế bỏ tay trái im ắng treo ở bên cạnh bàn, lục cốc trầm mặc nhìn xem hắn, khó được không có lại dùng tấm kia ăn phải con ruồi miệng nói liên miên lải nhải buồn nôn hắn.

Thế là hắn nhàn nhã nhắm mắt lại, hài nhi cuộn mình, giống như là Lễ Tạ Ơn lúc mang lên kia bàn sưởi ấm gà.

Hắn biết lục cốc đang nhìn cái gì, bộ kia sau lưng của hắn treo lục cốc kíp nổ đen trắng ảnh chụp, hắn có thể cảm giác được, nộ khí đang không ngừng ở trước mặt hắn cái này màu đen quái vật trong thân thể sinh sôi, vì thế còn đắc ý dào dạt, có lẽ đầu óc của hắn cũng biến thành cùng gia hỏa này đồng dạng không bình thường —— Như thế nào đều tốt, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn tất cả biện pháp cùng lục cốc đối nghịch.

【..... Mời nhắm mắt lại đi 】

Lục cốc rời đi một hồi, hắn nghe được kia tiếng trầm trầm tràn ngập bi thương thanh âm từ sau lưng của hắn truyền đến, tiếp theo là loay hoay vải vóc thanh âm. Hắn dán tại trên mặt bàn, nghe không hiểu, nhưng lại không mở mắt ra đi suy nghĩ kia bệnh tâm thần đến cùng đang làm những gì.

Hắn sớm nên nghĩ đến kém cỏi nhất khả năng.

【 Nhỏ thắng, hiện tại đến phiên chúng ta 】

Đông ân, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng cuộc nháo kịch này sẽ ở trên bàn triển khai, nhưng lại vì cái gì hiện tại hắn đầu lại bởi vì té ngã trên đất mà nhận lấy hai lần đả kích. Cổ áo bị lục cốc thô bạo kéo một chút, không đợi hắn hiểu rõ, xương sườn cùng xương đùi liền bị va chạm ghế dựa mặt thống kích, hắn đụng ngã cái ghế, cuối cùng mới ném tới trên mặt đất.

Đinh linh 哐 Lang bị hắn giật xuống đại khái là xan bố một loại, hắn tại trong đầu thanh tỉnh làm ra kết luận, mở mắt ra liền nhìn thấy cặp kia mao nhung nhung dép lê rơi vào trước mắt của hắn.

Hắn giương mắt cùng dép lê bên trên cặp kia lục sắc con cừu nhỏ con mắt đối mặt, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đều rất đau.

【... Ngô......】

Hắn nằm trên mặt đất mơ mơ màng màng rên rỉ, khoảng cách ở giữa co rúm ngón tay giống như là thần kinh suy kiệt điềm báo, hắn nhìn thấy một đoàn cái bóng mơ hồ, lục sắc, ở trước mặt hắn ngồi xuống, sau đó người kia mặt liền trở nên càng ngày càng rõ ràng, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được mình có chút buồn cười.

Làm gì ngay từ đầu không phải gây gia hỏa này sinh khí không thể?

Còn đem mình làm thành hiện tại bộ này bộ dáng chật vật.

【...... Ngô... Phế lâu, 】

Hồi tưởng lại những cái kia nằm ở trên giường xâu nước thời gian, bị thời gian dài cấm túc mang đến lớn lao sợ hãi làm hắn dao động, những cái kia xiềng xích tới tay còng tay khoảng cách chỉ có hắn một đầu ngón tay dài như vậy, còn có cây kia cắm vào hắn sinh lý đạo dẫn đạo quản. Hắn lung lay đầu, cảm giác có hai tay chính treo trên đầu hắn.

Nhưng hắn cũng không để ý gì tới từ đi hướng cái này hỗn đản xin lỗi.

【...... Đi chết 】

Hắn dùng hết trong lỗ chân lông mỗi cái lòng tự trọng đối lục cốc ra lâu vung ra nắm đấm thực tình thành ý giơ ngón giữa, cảm giác được miệng đầy vỡ vụn mùi máu tươi, phi, hắn hướng lục cốc trên mặt xì miệng huyết thủy.

【 Chuyện cho tới bây giờ nhỏ thắng vẫn chưa rõ sao 】

【 Ta đối với ngươi tốt là bởi vì trước đó cái kia đáng thương tiểu quỷ đầu trống rỗng tạo ra ra phán đoán thôi, mà bây giờ ngươi... Còn lại chỉ có thân thể này cùng cái tên đó 】

Kia được xưng anh hùng nam nhân dùng ngón cái lau dòng máu trên mặt, buông xuống đôi mắt bên trong tràn đầy bạo ngược cùng tàn nhẫn.

【 Ta nuôi ngươi chỉ là muốn để thằng ngốc kia thấy rõ mình một mực mặt dày mày dạn đuổi theo không thả cái bóng đến cùng là cái cỡ nào bi thảm mà đáng hận nhân vật...】

Hắn một đường dắt lấy bạo hào tóc kéo đi thật xa, chờ hắn lúc ngừng lại, phát hiện khối kia trước đó hắn vung ra heo đào liễu liền nằm xuống trước mặt hắn trên sàn nhà, đã lạnh mất, nhưng nhìn cũng không bẩn.

【 Còn nhớ rõ ta khi còn bé nuôi con chó kia sao 】

【 Ta cũng cho hắn lấy tên gọi nhỏ thắng hi vọng có thể cùng nó trở thành bằng hữu tốt nhất, chỉ là ngươi không thường tới nhà của ta chơi, trong sân cũng hầu như là cầm cục đá ném nó... Nó chỉ sống hai năm...... Về sau ta lại nếm thử nuôi một đầu, chỉ sống một năm, ngay tại mụ mụ vừa đi vậy sẽ 】

Cặp kia lông nhung dép lê tại trước mắt của hắn đem khối kia heo đào đuổi thành thịt băm, màu hồng thịt nát một nửa dán trên sàn nhà, còn có một nửa khắc vào đế giày.

Lục cốc giơ chân lên hướng về phía mặt mũi của hắn bên trên giẫm đi, hắn theo thói quen nhắm mắt lại, miệng cùng trên mũi tất cả đều là bị cọ bên trên nước thịt, thịt hương vị tại trong lỗ mũi nồng nặc lên, kia đế giày chống đỡ tại cái cằm của hắn thượng lệnh hắn cảm thấy hô hấp khó khăn.

【 Bọn chúng luôn luôn thích ăn trên đất đồ vật, có lẽ nhỏ thắng ngươi cũng càng thích loại phương thức này đi 】

Mặt của hắn không ngừng bị giẫm lên, cứ việc chẳng phải đau nhức, nhưng thịt băm một mực rì rào rơi xuống tình thế làm hắn buồn nôn hốt hoảng. Hắn dùng con kia còn có thể hành động tay phải giữ lại lục cốc mắt cá chân, mặc dù không có chỗ ích lợi gì, nhưng tốt xấu có thể tại đình trệ kia giây hô hấp hai cái.

Anh hùng cởi nửa bên dép lê giữ tại trên tay, một bên đọc lấy nhỏ thắng, một bên dùng hổ khẩu theo mở bạo hào quai hàm xương, chống đỡ lấy môi của hắn để hắn ăn kia từ đế giày bong ra từng màng thịt băm.

【 Khục, ... n... Lấy ra, khục phế lâu 】

Lục cốc toàn bộ thân thể cơ hồ đều đặt ở lồng ngực của hắn bên trên, khiến cho vô luận là nuốt vẫn là hô hấp đều lộ ra phá lệ khó khăn, hắn cảm thấy trong dạ dày buồn nôn, bởi vì ăn những cái kia chỉ có súc sinh mới có thể ăn rác rưởi, nhưng chân chính để hắn buồn nôn lại là vậy đem hắn xem như súc sinh đối đãi người kia, hắn bạn thời thơ ấu.

Máu mũi thuận người trung lưu tiến miệng bên trong, cùng với tro bụi hương vị sườn lợn rán, nếm giống như là thứ gì tử vong về sau hương vị, hắn nghĩ nôn mửa, nhưng trong dạ dày quả thực không có cái gì có thể bị phun ra, hắn bị ép buộc ăn đính vào đế giày bên trên rác rưởi, lại bị vặn lấy đầu nhấn trên mặt đất đi liếm kia bốc lên nước thịt băm.

Trong miệng của hắn có mặn mặn hương vị, không phải trong máu rỉ sắt vị cũng không phải bỏ vào thịt bột ngọt, hắn dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn, mới phát giác là nước mắt hòa với nước mũi cũng cùng một chỗ chảy vào miệng bên trong.

Chờ hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đem làm bẩn sàn nhà quét dọn một lần về sau, anh hùng liền bóp lên gương mặt của hắn, bình tĩnh hỏi hắn liên quan tới bữa ăn tối hôm nay ngu xuẩn vấn đề.

Liên quan tới muối, liên quan tới chất thịt, liên quan tới dùng cơm phương thức vấn đề.

Cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi tỉnh táo nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, vạn dặm băng phong, không có bất kỳ cái gì nhiệt độ. Tay của hắn ngay tại run rẩy, liên tiếp đầu cùng một chỗ nhẹ nhàng lay động, hắn nghĩ, hắn đại khái là thỏa hiệp tại bạo lực.

【 Có đúng không, xem ra cho tới nay đều là vấn đề của ta 】

【 Lần sau bữa tối thời điểm ta sẽ sửa tiến 】

Mắt của hắn xuyên qua lục cốc đỉnh đầu, nhìn thấy bộ kia bị miếng vải đen bịt kín khung hình.

03.

Lục cốc thích đem ban đêm thời gian gọi là giáo dục thời gian, giáo dục đối tượng là hắn bạo hào thắng mình, nội dung từ như thế nào từ bỏ chạy trốn đến như thế nào ngoan ngoãn đương một con máy bay, không hạn lý luận không chỉ tại dạy học phương thức tay nắm tay truyền thụ. Địa điểm hơn phân nửa là tại lầu hai trong phòng ngủ, dù sao phía trước trong vòng mấy tháng hắn cơ hồ liền kia cửa phòng đều không thể bước ra nửa bước, xuống tới ăn cơm cũng là từ hai tuần trước mới bắt đầu.

Ông ong ong, việc nhà hình tự động người máy ở bên cạnh hắn quét dọn mặt đất, năm đầu tinh tế cánh tay máy đều đâu vào đấy dọn dẹp bị đánh nát một chỗ bộ đồ ăn, hắn có thể nghe được máy hút bụi hô hô thông gió âm thanh, lục cốc hơi thở đánh vào hắn đỏ lên trên gáy, run rẩy dùng sức rút lại bả vai.

【.... Ngươi.. Ngươi không thể ở đây 】

Ánh mắt của hắn bị đánh có chút sưng đỏ, lại thêm trước đó không lâu vừa khóc qua nguyên nhân, luôn luôn không cách nào hảo hảo điều chỉnh tiêu điểm. Trong cổ họng của hắn thấm đầy nước mắt, sàn sạt, nghe có điểm giống giương lên giọng nghẹn ngào.

Áo sơmi sớm đã bị lột xuống tới, toàn bộ chồng chất tại hắn cánh tay bên trên, giống đầu vải đay thô dây thừng, làm sao kiếm đều kiếm không ra, một loại khó mà hình dung sợ hãi cùng bi thương bao phủ hắn, làm hắn cùng những cái kia bị bạo lực gia đình sau tính xâm thê tử nhóm thể xác tinh thần đồng cảm.

Đầu gối của hắn nhọn run run rẩy rẩy quỳ gối bàn ăn bên trên, chỉ có dùng lồng ngực dính thật sát vào mặt bàn mới có thể miễn cưỡng không để cho mình mất đi trọng tâm rơi xuống. Nếu như hướng phía trước bò lục cốc liền sẽ bóp lấy eo của hắn đem hắn ra bên ngoài xách, nếu như hắn không nghĩ đến thời điểm lúc làm tình duy trì nửa người dưới huyền không chỉ có thể dùng đầu điểm tư thế, như vậy tốt nhất vẫn là đừng lộn xộn.

【 Nhỏ thắng, đem cái mông mân mê đến 】

Hắn được cho trần khẩn thỉnh cầu lại tại người kia trong tai không đáng một đồng, ba, kia bàn tay tinh chuẩn không sai rơi vào hắn nửa bên khe mông bên trên, lực đạo chi lớn thậm chí làm hắn hướng về phía trước gấp rút một đầu khoảng cách, hắn sửng sốt một chút, lập tức trên mặt hỏa thiêu dát lên một tầng đỏ, đó cũng không phải trao đổi thái độ.

Hắn không thể nghĩ đến mình có một ngày như vậy, sẽ tại phế lâu trước mặt ngoan ngoãn mân mê cái mông cầu thao, giống con đà điểu đem đầu của mình vùi vào trong khuỷu tay. Hắn dùng sức cắn răng, không có tiền đồ lưu quang kia còn lại không nhiều nước mắt.

Lục cốc tay còn đặt ở cái mông của hắn bên trên, lại hướng bên trên nhấc, tay kia liền sẽ trượt đến trên đùi của hắn, hắn duy nhất không chịu được chính là hạ thể bị lục cốc chộp vào trên tay xoa bóp.

【 n? Lại làm nghiêm túc điểm a, vẫn là nói phải giống như lần trước như thế đổ cho ngươi một bụng cam du mới bằng lòng trung thực 】

Trượng phu tại sau lưng thúc giục, một bàn tay phiến ra màu hồng mông sóng.

【... Ngô... Ta, ta đã biết... Cho nên, 】

Trong khuỷu tay tất cả đều là hắn thở ra nhiệt khí, ướt sũng, nước mũi cùng nước bọt toàn dính tại trên mu bàn tay, hắn gian nan điều chỉnh xương hông độ cao, bởi vì quỳ gối bên cạnh bàn nguyên nhân trên đầu gối thật sâu rơi vào hai đạo nếp may.

Vô cùng khuất nhục,

Hắn nghe được lục cốc dùng đầu lưỡi bắn ra khinh miệt sách miệng âm thanh, giống nhu diện đoàn dùng hai bàn tay to đùa bỡn hắn đoàn bạch cặp mông, đầu óc của hắn ông ông tác hưởng, cùng nước mắt cùng một chỗ xuống tới chính là trước đó vô số lần bị tính xâm hỏng bét hồi ức.

【 Đừng khẩn trương như vậy 】

Lục cốc xuyên dễ dàng cho thay đổi quần thể thao ngắn, hai ngón tay xuyên qua khóa kết, đầu kia quần liền nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống, lộ ra bên trong bao vây lấy nam nhân mùi màu đen góc bẹt quần. Sớm tại lúc ăn cơm liền đã cương bộ vị, hiện tại cơ hồ chỉ dùng lột hai lần liền có thể bắt đầu bên trên món chính.

Đầu ngón tay của hắn từ bạo hào xuyên quần chữ T hạ xuyên qua, vốn là không thể che rơi nhiều ít đồ lót bị dắt ngăn bộ toàn bộ kẹt tại một bên bên chân, siết thành một đầu màu đen dây nhỏ, lộ ra bộ phận nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Bạo hào bả vai nhún nhún, dưới đáy lại nghe không gặp tiếng khóc, đại khái vẫn là tại nhẫn nại cái gì đi, hắn nghĩ như vậy, đem hai đầu ngón tay cắm vào đầu kia bị thao quen trong khe thịt, rõ ràng hôm qua mới chịu thao qua nhưng hôm nay nhưng lại chặt chẽ kẹp ngón tay hắn đau.

【 Nhỏ thắng thật sự là, làm sao thao đều thao không quen 】

【 Rõ ràng tại đại học tốt nghiệp trước đó liền đã kết giao qua bảy tám cái bạn gái, chẳng lẽ không có từ trên người các nàng học được chút gọi người vui vẻ kỹ thuật?】

Hắn giống như là tại phàn nàn thứ gì, mượn hôm qua cũng không thanh lý ra tinh dịch thuần thục vì thê tử làm lấy khuếch trương, ngô, dưới thân người giống bị cái này thô lỗ lại ngang ngược khuếch trương phương thức kích thích, toàn bộ thân thể ngồi phịch ở trên bàn khóc nức nở run run bả vai nhưng lại không nguyện ý kêu thành tiếng.

Cái này khiến hắn không phải rất hài lòng, cũng không phải nói nhất định để hắn cái này lòng tự trọng so xương cốt còn cứng rắn bạn thời thơ ấu thành thành thật thật học được rên rỉ, chí ít chỗ đó dễ chịu chỗ đó khó chịu muốn nói cho hắn biết đi, chạy tới việc này, nhiều ỷ lại một chút hắn sẽ chết a.

Hắn càng nghĩ càng tức giận, tăng thêm trước đó đã lên men hỏng bét cảm xúc, hôm nay động tác so thường ngày càng thêm thô bạo, thậm chí không năng lực tâm làm xong trọn vẹn khuếch trương, chỉ là đến cảm giác mình sẽ không bị sinh sinh kẹp héo kia bước liền đem mình vật kia chống đỡ ở đâu, dùng sức đi đến đầu chui.

【———— Cô y, !...... A, ngươi... Hô không thể 】

Người tràng đạo kỳ thật rất mềm mại, chỉ có cơ vòng khối kia học xong cự tuyệt, liền cùng nhỏ thắng tấm kia sẽ chỉ nói ra hỏng bét ngôn ngữ miệng đồng dạng. Chỉ cần vò mềm nhũn hoặc là man lực đột phá qua sau, liền sẽ giống nũng nịu quấn lên đến, hắn hơn phân nửa là quen thuộc sử dụng phần sau cái chủng loại kia phương thức.

【, ngô! Cho ta buông lỏng một chút nhỏ thắng, nhanh như vậy liền muốn kẹp bắn ta sao 】

Hắn dùng sức đánh hai lần da trắng trống, bạo hào liền mềm mềm phát ra vài tiếng bị đau khóc anh, đầu kia tóc vàng đổ vào trước mắt hắn, đầu hàng giống như tả hữu lay động, ngọt ngào mồ hôi từ sau cái cổ treo hạ, làm hắn một trận miệng khô.

Hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, thưởng thức bên trong khang từng lớp từng lớp cung co lại giống như giảo gấp, mãnh vào trong đè ép, chống đỡ lấy bạo hào tuyến tiền liệt rốt cục toàn bộ tiến hắn ôn nhu hương.

【 Cô ngô, !】

Dưới người hắn một trận kịch liệt nhúc nhích, quả nhiên, nhỏ thắng lại bắt đầu nôn khan, chỗ kia tựa hồ là hắn yếu ớt nhất địa phương, mỗi lần chỉ cần chống đỡ lấy địt vào chỗ sâu, bạo hào liền sẽ không cầm được hướng phía trước trốn, hai chân run run, mồm miệng không rõ cầu xin tha thứ, nhìn thật nhận lấy cái gì hành hạ lớn lao.

【...... Thật buồn nôn, hô... Phải chết 】

【... Hô, phế lâu...... A phế, lâu... Không muốn...... n ——】

Dạng này đáng thương lại đáng yêu nhỏ thắng ở dưới thân thể của hắn co lại thành một đoàn, kia hai mảnh bị cắm màu trắng khe mông nhìn phát ra ánh sáng, bởi vì trên sinh lý bài xích ngược lại dễ chịu cái kia đáng giận gia hại người.

【 n? Không muốn cái gì 】

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi phải nói ra mới được, không phải ta làm sao biết 】

Hắn nhàn nhã đỉnh lấy hông, mỗi lần cũng còn không chờ hắn tận hứng bạo hào liền đã không được, cho nên lần này hắn quyết tâm muốn tra tấn hắn, cố ý chọn lựa kia nhất là mệt nhọc phương thức, nội dung sâu sắc, lời lẽ dễ hiểu, lại mệt nhọc mỗi lần điểm tuyến tiền liệt thẳng tiến đi.

Hắn cố ý thả chậm động tác, để cho bạo hào có thời gian vừa đi vừa về ứng hắn.

【...... n... Không...... Không muốn đỉnh, ha ha... Nơi đó 】

A, quả là thế.

Dạng này thẹn thùng lại thẳng thắn nhỏ thắng làm hắn bật cười, hắn tại nội tâm trào phúng lấy, là đứa bé kia vĩnh viễn không thấy được cảnh sắc, sền sệt vĩnh viễn giống đầu con sên một hồi nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng gọi, thật buồn nôn.

【 Yếu như vậy phải được thường rèn luyện mới được 】

【 Đừng sợ, nhỏ thắng... Ta nhất định sẽ giúp ngươi vượt qua nhược điểm, dù sao ta cũng không giống như nhỏ thắng ngươi... Sẽ chỉ đứng ở một bên nói một chút ngồi châm chọc 】

Ta thế nhưng là người tốt a, hắn tại bạo hào vành tai bên trên nhẹ nhàng cắn một cái, nghe thấy được kia ngắn ngủi mà gấp rút hà hơi âm thanh.

Bạo hào nâng lên nửa gương mặt bên trên nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành, tựa hồ vì thế cảm thấy khó có thể tin liền con ngươi cũng bắt đầu run rẩy, hắn thét lên cùng thống mạ còn chưa thốt ra liền bị lục cốc chụp lấy xương hông từ bàn ăn bên trên kéo lên trở mình.

Hai đoàn cái mông bị bao tại hai tay ở giữa cơ hồ chỉ có phía sau lưng hơi mỏng một mảnh với tới mặt bàn, hắn kinh hô đập hai chân, nhưng lẻ loi trơ trọi tại không trung chỉ đá hai cước liền tại lục cốc không nhanh không chậm trừu sáp bên trong mất khí lực.

【 Không nghĩ rơi xuống liền quấn lấy eo của ta, ta là sẽ không giúp ngươi 】

Anh hùng tự quyết định nhún nhún, đợi cho bạo hào hơi tìm tới chút cân bằng kế tục mà đại lực trừu sáp, hắn mỗi một cái đều cắm cực sâu, có thể thao ra bạo hào miệng bên trong bất lực rên rỉ. Hắn chỉ đâm mấy chục lần, bạo hào liền ngoan ngoãn quấn lấy hắn eo, bị vải cầm cố lại thủ đoạn đè vào trên đầu, nhiều lần muốn dùng đến che khuất đưa qua phân trò hề, đều không thể thành công.

【... Đủ... A, đủ ——— Ta... Ngô... Không muốn... A!】

Bạo hào kéo căng lấy cái cổ, đã bị thao mở cuống họng kêu lên phá lệ ngọt ngào, những cái kia bị hắn liều mạng bỏ rơi mồ hôi nếm cũng là ngọt ngào, hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia hai viên không ngừng lay động đầu vú, cảm thấy đáng yêu căng lên, chỉ tiếc hiện tại cũng không có dư thừa tay có thể đi đùa bỡn.

Hắn đã sớm biết nhỏ thắng thân thể mẫn cảm gấp, hiện tại dù là không cần dược vật, chỉ là bị nhẹ nhàng châm ngòi cũng sẽ ăn tủy biết vị sa vào trong đó, đầu kia hắc tuyến bị hắn cương âm hành chống đến một bên, hiện tại chính theo hắn nhanh chóng đỉnh thu được hạ vũ đạo lấy.

Bạo hào khắp khuôn mặt là ửng hồng, ánh mắt mê ly sợ là lại trúng vào mấy lần liền muốn tuỳ tiện đi.

【 Nhỏ thắng, lần sau còn trốn sao 】

Hắn một bên thao lấy dưới thân nhục huyệt một bên uy phong lẫm lẫm đặt câu hỏi, đã bị thao đến sền sệt tiểu huyệt không chịu nổi phụ trọng phun ra chút bị trắng bệch tinh mạt.

Ngô, hô, bạo hào dùng sức chống đỡ đầu, để cho mình nửa bên mặt trứng có thể bao phủ tại áo điệp ném xuống trong bóng tối, nghẹn ngào hầu như không cần sau lưng đánh liền có thể tự thành âm thanh, trầm thấp giống như là đêm hè bên trong mưa rơi.

【 Nói chuyện nha... Nhỏ thắng 】

Gian phòng bên trong chỉ có máy quạt gió phát ra hô hô âm thanh, đinh, vài miếng đồng dạng sứ trắng đĩa tránh đi hai người chính giao luyến khu vực đoan đoan chính chính đặt lại tại chỗ, kia băng lãnh người máy cầm một thanh nến nhẹ nhàng bày ở bên tay hắn, đụng một cái liền ngã, nhưng không sợ người khác làm phiền đã lặp lại mấy chục lượt.

【 Hô... Lần sau, ...... n 】

Bạo hào che mặt, quất quất nước mắt nước mắt dùng đầu lưỡi phát âm.

【...... A, a, lần sau... Ta nhất định, hô 】

【... Giết ngươi 】

Keng, nến lại đổ, con kia người máy cánh tay dừng một chút, tiếp theo lại chậm rãi bò lên trên mặt bàn, uốn nắn.

END.

Có lẽ cũng không phải là cố sự, chỉ là cảm xúc.

【ALL Bạo 】 Tiểu sủng vật 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
❤ Năm mới ứng ngạnh phóng túng! Là biu Lao Tư Mị Ma két não động! Bản chất khăn lau bạo ( Bị đánh )

❤ Dũng giả biu× Song tính Mị Ma két

❤pwp Chú ý

❤ Liên quan đến mị ⭐ Thuốc thể chất, ép ⭐ Tinh, nô ⭐ Dịch, thư ⭐ Đọa, !!! Song tính!!!! Yếu tố xin chú ý tránh sét ❤

Work Text:  
❤

Đại thụ che trời hạ che lấp bầu trời một đám một đám giống như là chật hẹp sơn cốc, trường kỳ bao phủ ở trong núi bên trong chướng khí bởi vì khó được khai thác tán đi một lớp mỏng manh, mặc dù như thế, chiến tranh lưu lại mùi máu tươi nghe vẫn như cũ gay mũi —— Mấy trăm năm ở giữa, đây cũng không phải là lần thứ nhất nhân loại vọng tưởng khiêu chiến cái này chỗ rừng rậm kết hạ nghiệt nợ.

Nhân loại ở giữa lưu truyền một cái cổ lão cố sự, nói bên trong vùng rừng rậm này có ăn người yêu quái, còn có chuyên môn hút nhân tinh khí yêu tinh, không biết là bị cái gì tẩy não tử, hàng năm đều có được vinh dự dũng giả các tên ngu ngốc cầm bó đuốc cùng sợi đằng làm chiếc lồng trùng trùng điệp điệp liền hướng phía rừng rậm chỗ sâu xuất phát, nhưng lại là thảm bại.

Hắn suy đoán, lần này những cái kia nhân loại đại khái là gặp người sói kia tộc, liền thi thể đều bị xé rách rách rách rưới rưới, liền một cái nhặt ve chai cơ hội đều chẳng phải cho hắn. Nghĩ như vậy, hắn tại chạc cây ở giữa linh hoạt nhảy lên, dọc theo vết máu dần dần mỏng manh hạ du tìm kiếm. Khứu giác của bọn họ cùng phổ thông ma vật khác biệt, phân biệt không chỉ là mùi máu, càng nhiều hơn chính là từ con mồi trên người tán phát ra hạt giống mạnh mẽ sinh mệnh lực.

【 Uy uy, không phải đâu 】

【 Nơi này lại còn có một cái không chết nhân loại 】

Mị Ma cái đuôi từ trên nhánh cây rủ xuống, một quyển một quyển kéo tại sau lưng đi lại, một đôi xinh đẹp mắt đỏ lộ ra tương đương khinh thường nhưng lại ngoạn vị thái độ, hai chân đạp một cái, đông một chút từ trên cây nhảy xuống tới.

Vận khí thật tốt, lại bị hắn nhặt được cái khá lắm.

Hắn liếm môi một cái, màu hồng dịch thể đem cánh môi dính sáng lấp lánh, giống một viên mật đường. Hắn khoanh tay, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới cái này muốn chết hay không con mồi.

Một mặt xuẩn dạng cũng không biết là thế nào tại khu rừng rậm này bên trong sống qua ba ngày, một thân giáp lưới bị ma pháp hạt giống quấn vài vòng cơ bản thành cỏ dại chồng, tóc rối bời, từ tỏa giáp lộ ra ngoài ra cánh tay cơ hồ có hắn to bằng bắp đùi, nhìn tựa hồ là cái mãnh nam.

Hắn nâng lên nam nhân ngón tay quan sát một hồi, cặp mắt kia nhìn chằm chằm trên ngón tay chảy máu đầu kia nhỏ bé vết thương, đầu lưỡi giật giật.

A, nếm thật kỳ quái!

Phi,

Thế là còn kinh nghiệm không đủ Mị Ma lần nữa uể oải phát giác mình nhất tộc cũng không thể giống trong rừng rậm đại đa số ma vật đồng dạng nếm đến huyết nhục mỹ vị —— Sinh vì Mị Ma vị giác chỉ nếm đến cỏ đồng dạng khổ chát chát, ngược lại là những cái kia từ làn da bài tiết ra mồ hôi hoặc là từ phía dưới ép ra cái gì khác nếm đáng chết mỹ vị. Hắn xì miệng nước bọt, phi phi phi, dùng bàn tay lau đi khóe miệng, đầu kia tiểu ác ma đồng dạng cái đuôi tại phía sau cái mông lúc ẩn lúc hiện, không bao lâu liền quấn lên nam nhân đùi.

Mặc dù là mình sinh vì Mị Ma cảm thấy bất mãn, nhưng ở nhìn thấy nam nhân giây thứ nhất, kia dâm tà chi huyết đã sớm bắt đầu ngo ngoe muốn động.

【... Hô... Đáng chết...】

Hắn âm thầm mắng, trong ngôn ngữ mị kình đã nhanh muốn không cầm được bắt đầu câu dẫn dù là đã ngất đi nam nhân, kia cỗ mỹ diệu lại ngọt ngào mùi thơm liền ban đầu chuẩn bị.

Mị Ma màu hồng dịch thể dù là không có bị ngón tay quấy mở đều đã sớm ào ào chảy một chân, a, hắn nhẹ vị một tiếng, ngón tay từ giữa đó đầu kia khe hẹp bên trong dùng sức chen vào.

Dâm ma không phân giới tính, vì hưởng thụ tốt hơn tính dục lại tiến hóa thành có được hai loại giới tính bộ phận sinh dục gia hỏa —— Tại bạo hào trong nhận thức biết, hắn càng thiên hướng về thừa nhận mình là giống đực, kết quả là đối với mình thêm ra đến một phần nữ tính khí quan rõ ràng thiếu đi chiếu cố. Dù sao bọn hắn không giống cái khác ma vật, không ăn uống sẽ chỉ trở nên suy yếu cũng không đến chết, nhưng là Thiên Thiên ra ngoài câu dẫn nam nhân cũng không giống là hắn có thể kéo hạ mặt làm ra sự tình, cho nên hắn đã có hơn nửa năm không dùng đến kia giữa đùi thuộc về nữ nhân kia một nửa khí quan.

Từ trên tổng hợp lại, chúng ta có thể cho rằng dũng giả tiên sinh nhặt được cái đại tiện nghi, cái này Mị Ma thậm chí có thể dùng xử nữ hình dung.

【... Hô... Ngón tay... n... Không đủ a 】

Hắn non mịn ngón tay tại huyệt đạo bên trong ra vào, dùng móng tay róc thịt cọ lấy đem hoa huyệt kích thích co vào không ngừng, thế là càng nhiều tao màu hồng dâm dịch từ cái kia đạo trong khe phun tới, một dài mảnh dọc theo ngón tay cùng nhục bích cắn vào địa phương tư một chút bắn tới tuổi trẻ dũng giả trên quần.

Hô ngô, bạo hào cắn môi ẩn nhẫn lấy cỗ này quá mức như là hạn hán đã lâu gặp Cam Lâm to lớn khoái cảm, hắn hình quả tim chóp đuôi sớm đã đem mình khe mông quất sưng đỏ, ba ba, giống như ngón tay hắn đầu trừu sáp tần suất đồng dạng, mỗi đánh một chút đều mang ra lướt nước đến.

【 Cho ăn, tạp ngư —— Ngủ đủ không có 】

Hắn một mặt tự an ủi, một mặt gian nan cưỡi lên dũng giả trên cổ, Mị Ma làm nam tính bộ phận âm hành đã sớm dâng trào đỏ lên, thẳng tắp xử tại giữa háng dẫn ra một đầu tơ bạc, hắn nhàn rỗi cái tay kia chỉ trên dưới lột động một lát liền vểnh lên đỉnh đến cái bụng nhọn.

Thật sự là chỉ đói khát Mị Ma.

【 A... Hôm nay thế nhưng là vận may của ngươi nhật ❤—— Còn sống liền mau dậy cho lão tử mang ơn đi 】

Hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây đặt vào ngoan thoại, con mắt cao cao bốc lên, dùng giọng khiêu khích nhếch môi sừng, hạ thân giống bài tiết không kiềm chế vòi nước đồng dạng dùng dâm thủy tư dũng giả một mặt tao phấn dịch thể, chó hoang như vậy.

Ngô... Dũng giả bị cái này đột nhiên cột nước bắn mặt mũi tràn đầy, bởi vì khó chịu mà chi phối lay động cao thẳng mũi đúng lúc đánh vào nụ hoa bên trong đột xuất mẫn cảm trên âm hạch.

【 Ha ha ——!!❤❤❤!!!~】

Từ Mị Ma trong cổ họng phát ra vài tiếng mèo kêu nghẹn ngào, bài tiết không kiềm chế lợi hại hơn.

【 Mẹ, thao... Ai, ai cho phép ngươi mình động! Thối tạp ngư!!】

Trong giọng nói của hắn có chút luống cuống bối rối, nhưng không có mấy giây lại đem ở sinh vì Mị Ma nghề nghiệp tố dưỡng, hắn đem ngón tay đầu rút ra, liền nam nhân còn khô ráo thô ráp cánh môi ngồi xuống, lôi thôi gốc râu cằm đâm vào hai bên của hắn âm hộ bên trên, đau gợi cảm. Loại này đứng trung bình tấn tự an ủi phương thức khiến cho hai chân của hắn đại trương, cơ bắp bởi vì khẩn trương mà cổ động, nhưng lại bận tâm lấy dưới thân gốc râu cằm kích thích không dám toàn bộ tọa hạ.

Hắn dùng ngón cái xoa nắn lấy mình đứng thẳng núm vú, hai bên ướt sũng thịt mềm gãi dũng giả bờ môi, dâm thủy một mạch hướng khóe miệng bên trong rót. A, hắn nhắm mắt lại, hai tay dùng sức giống như là có thể từ mình đôi vú này bên trong ép ra thứ gì, núm vú bị kéo dài nhọn.

【... n... Làm sao...... Nước 】

Mơ mơ màng màng dũng giả tại hôn mê lúc nếm đến một vòng ngọt ngào cam lộ, bờ môi bẹp hai lần kinh hỉ phát giác nguồn nước.

【 Hô... Mẹ...... Miệng sống không tệ mà... A 】

Vốn định trước cho cái ra oai phủ đầu Mị Ma bị cái này khoang miệng khẽ hấp đầu lưỡi một quấy trận thế kích thích dâm thủy chảy ròng, một tay án lấy mình trắng nõn nà cái bụng nhất thời lại mềm nhũn eo. Hắn đỏ bừng gương mặt bên trên tràn đầy tình dục hưởng lạc phóng đãng biểu lộ, hai chân chống đỡ mở rộng, dùng một cái tay khác vì chính mình nam tính kia bộ phận thủ dâm.

Nam nhân thô sáp gốc râu cằm tại lần lượt đong đưa bên trong không ngừng róc thịt cọ lấy mẫn cảm múi thịt, đâm đau vào hắn đã hoàn toàn sung huyết tiểu âm đế bên trong, hắn tả lại liên tục triều phun mấy lần, màu hồng dâm đãng dịch thể cơ hồ phun ra dũng giả mặt mũi tràn đầy.

A... Hắn bày biện eo, thầm mắng mình quá không có tiền đồ, rõ ràng còn không có tiến vào trọng yếu một bước kia làm sao mình đã sắp nước chảy chảy tới mềm nhũn eo. Trước mặt âm hành cũng sắp cao trào, hắn cắn môi dùng sức bấm một cái đỉnh thịt mềm, mới miễn cưỡng ngăn lại mình muốn xuất tinh xúc động.

Nói đùa cái gì! Nào có Mị Ma bắn so con mồi còn nhanh!!!

Hắn thở ra mấy ngụm đồng dạng phấn nhào nhào hương, hai chân căng thẳng muốn từ dũng giả trên mặt xuống tới.

【... Ngô..., nước... Nước......】

Nhưng bỗng nhiên một đôi mạnh hữu lực đại thủ hung hăng đập vào hắn vừa mới chuẩn bị nâng lên khe mông bên trên, nhấc lên một trận sóng thịt, ha ha —— Bạo hào kinh hô một tiếng, tại chưởng phủ yêu thương cùng thừa lúc vắng mà vào lưỡi giao bên trong không tự giác xuất tinh.

Hắn nghe được nam nhân tựa hồ tại lầm bầm cái gì, phía sau lưng bởi vì phát lực mà hở ra cơ bắp chống đỡ lấy hắn nửa chống lên đầu, hắn vừa mới tả qua âm hành dán lên nam nhân trên đầu băng lãnh giáp lưới, còn chưa kịp vì mình sớm tiết xấu hổ liền cảm thấy băng hỏa lưỡng trọng thiên khoái cảm.

【... A... Đồ đần ❤...... Ngươi hắn... Mẹ đương lão tử là miệng giếng sao 】

Nam nhân đầu lưỡi không có chút nào kỹ xảo tại hắn khang bên trong mạnh mẽ đâm tới, lúc này Mị Ma mới ý thức tới nhân loại đối với sống tiếp khát vọng lại vượt xa tính dục dụ hoặc, cây kia đầu lưỡi liếm cực sâu, nếu không phải lúc trước hắn hưởng qua nam nhân máu, hắn đều muốn hoài nghi dưới thân gia hỏa này đến cùng phải hay không xà tinh trở nên.

Nam nhân giống bưng lấy một bầu Cam Lâm đồng dạng cầm hai bên của hắn khe mông, đầu kia cái đuôi co lại co lại mấy lần muốn mở ra nam nhân tay, ngược lại là bị hung hăng nắm chặt cùng nhau giữ tại lòng bàn tay, ô, gọi mềm nhũn. Lần này là thật đâm lao phải theo lao, Mị Ma liều mạng lắc mông nghĩ từ nam nhân miệng hạ thoát đi, tuy nói hắn xác thực nước sống lâu tốt, nhưng dạng này mút xuống dưới liền xem như hắn cũng có bị hút khô một ngày!

【... Ngươi buông tay, !】

Mị Ma nguyên bản tu bổ mượt mà móng tay tại 煴 Giận ở giữa phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm, đột nhiên mãnh dáng dấp móng tay lộ ra yêu ma diện mục hung tàn. Hắn mắt lộ ra hung quang, đang định hung hăng khoét hạ ánh mắt của nam nhân, thân thể chợt trì trệ, cả người như bị hù đến con mèo đồng dạng khom lưng gần như sắp muốn nhảy lên.

Dát ngô ——!!!

Cái này thối nhân loại vậy mà cắn hắn âm đế!!!

Tay chân hắn luống cuống dáng vẻ giống như là bị lăng không đinh trụ hồ điệp, sau lưng khoa trương đi đến lõm xuống, cơ hồ muốn bẻ gãy xương cột sống. Kia nhân loại vẫn như cũ không tự giác cắn hắn âm đế, giống như là mút vào sữa mẹ đem khoang miệng quất chân không.

Răng cắn viên thịt gốc rễ, không tính dùng sức nhưng cũng để bạo hào cơ hồ không dám động tác, lúc này dũng giả đầu lưỡi lại bắt đầu trên dưới đập hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà hai lần sung huyết sưng lên âm đế đỉnh.

Ha ha, a ❤

Mị Ma thở gần như sắp muốn cõng qua khí đến, nói đùa cái gì, hắn nhiều lắm là chỉ có thể coi là cái thực tập xử nữ, khó được dựa vào khẩu giao đạt được một điểm tinh dịch, sao có thể chịu nổi loại này thủ đoạn hèn hạ!

【... Ngô... Thối nhân loại ngươi... Hèn hạ... Bẩn thỉu...... Vô sỉ 】

Hắn từng chữ từng chữ mắng quá khứ, kỳ vọng nam nhân tay dù là có thể lỏng tới một cái đốt ngón tay thuận tiện hắn chạy trốn, không nghĩ tới ăn uống no đủ nam nhân lại ung dung tỉnh lại.

【 A, ngươi 】

Dũng giả hai mắt mở to, miệng bên trong còn ngậm lấy Mị Ma viên thịt, đầu lưỡi bởi vì ký ức tính động tác lại lặp lại một lần đập động tác, gây Mị Ma đi lên nhảy chồm, lại một mực bị bàn tay của hắn bắt lấy.

Vừa tỉnh lại thời điểm kỳ thật đầu óc toàn bộ đều là mộng, vốn nghĩ đại nạn không chết nhất định phải hảo hảo báo đáp vị kia ân nhân cứu mạng, tay của hắn quen thuộc xoa nhẹ hai lần, không khỏi cảm khái cái mông này thật là đáng chết ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên. A, không đối, dũng giả thế giới quan chậm chạp tăng thêm lấy, trong đầu nghĩ đến là trước xin lỗi vẫn là trực tiếp mổ bụng tự sát, tròng mắt của hắn không bị khống chế đánh giá vị này trên trời rơi xuống đến xinh đẹp bộ dáng, nội tâm nhảy cẫng vô cùng.

Loại này bị hưng phấn choáng váng đầu óc sức mạnh dẫn đến hắn trực tiếp không để ý đến cây kia chính đè vào hắn trên mũi đầu nam tính âm hành, ánh mắt của hắn nghịch chỉ riêng, nhìn thấy mỹ nhân nhếch lên đầu vú cùng kia đỏ đỏ khóe mắt, miệng không tự giác há thật to —— Hậu quả liền những cái kia bị kích thích đến tràn lan dâm thủy vọt thẳng hắn một yết hầu, từ lý luận đến thực tiễn nói cho hắn biết cứu người bí phương.

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi nhìn đủ rồi chưa a, câm 】

Bạo hào cùng kia nhân loại mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ nhìn nhau lão Cửu, trong lòng mười phần khó chịu, làm sao cái mông của hắn cùng cái đuôi còn bị nắm ở trong tay, thực sự dùng toàn kình, bắt hắn già đau.

Hắn há to miệng, phân nhánh đầu lưỡi cùng trên đầu nhọn sừng thú hiển nhiên đưa tới nam nhân coi trọng.

Hắn nhìn thấy nam nhân lông mày buồn cười hướng lên chọn lấy một chút.

Ngô, !

Sau đó liền bị một cỗ man lực trùng điệp hất tung ở mặt đất.

Nam nhân trợn mắt tròn xoe, hai tay thẳng tắp cầm cổ họng của hắn, trên mặt hắn thần sắc cổ quái, miệng bên trong cạc cạc cạc phát ra vài tiếng quái khiếu cuối cùng mới hô lên hai chữ —— Yêu nghiệt!

Chắc hẳn nội tâm cũng là vạn phần xoắn xuýt.

【 A.... Đồ đần.. Hô... Ngươi thả ta ra...】

【 Lão tử vừa rồi... Thế nhưng là hảo tâm cứu được ngươi một mạng 】

Nam nhân lực tay cực lớn, hung hăng bóp lấy hắn khí quản mấy lần đều siết hắn kém chút cõng qua khí đến, hắn biết có mấy nhân loại thích chơi như vậy, mà sinh ra liền thích ứng các loại play Mị Ma thân thể cũng hoàn toàn như trước đây dâm thủy trực phún, hắn gian nan thổ tức lấy, như rắn thịt hồ hồ đầu lưỡi giống một viên đào tâm.

Dũng giả sau khi nghe xong cau mày.

【 Ngươi vừa rồi rõ ràng chính là muốn hút chơi ta tinh khí 】

【 Móng tay đều vươn ra! Ta nhìn ngươi chính là nghĩ tiền dâm hậu sát 】

Ngô, bạo hào nhất thời nghẹn lời, mặc dù nói tám chín phần mười, nhưng ở trong đó quá trình bọn hắn tựa hồ còn có thể lại nghiên cứu thảo luận một phen, tóm lại hắn bạo hào thắng mình là ai, hắn nhưng là lập chí trở thành Mị Ma NO.1 Nam nhân, trước lừa cái này pháo lại nói.

【... A... Ta không có lừa ngươi...】

Hắn toàn thân bắt đầu tràn ra hơi mỏng hương khí, kia là Mị Ma mồ hôi bên trong một loại đặc thù thành phần, sẽ câu nam nhân dục hỏa đốt người. Hắn hé miệng, so với nhân loại hơi dài một chút đầu lưỡi châm ngòi liếm một cái nam nhân ngón tay, lưu lại một mảnh nhàn nhạt màu hồng.

【... Ngươi nhìn...... Ta đều đem móng tay thu hồi đi 】

【... Nhân loại không phải có câu nói... Gọi... Có ơn tất báo mà —— n, !】

Lời còn chưa dứt nhưng lại là một trận nghẹn ngào, kia bóp ở hắn khí miệng đại thủ không có chút nào thư giãn, giống như là nhận định hắn chính là kia hại người ma vật muốn dùng đôi tay này tươi sống bóp chết hắn. Bạo hào hốc mắt tại thiếu dưỡng hạ dần dần đục ngầu, tả hữu lung lay đầu, giống như là bị đinh trụ chuột chết.

【... A... Hô... Ngươi, ... Thả ta...】

Xem ra lần này là đụng phải cái đinh cứng, mặc dù nói đau đớn cách chơi hắn cũng không để ý, nhưng là loại này vừa lên đến liền muốn chơi chết hắn chủ cũng coi như hiếm thấy. Trong máu dưỡng khí bị một chút xíu bức ra, hắn phun đầu lưỡi, đem miệng há lão đại, kia hai cái đùi cũng mềm nhũn lại khó có khí lực gì quấn lấy nam nhân eo, từ sau lưng chậm rãi tuột xuống.

Hắn là lần đầu tiên có loại cảm giác này, đầu óc đều muốn sôi trào nhưng lại không cách nào suy nghĩ, ý thức còn thành thạo điêu luyện nhưng là thân thể lại đã sớm không cách nào động đậy.

Trong mắt của hắn chảy ra trong suốt nước mắt, điểm này ngược lại là cùng nhân loại đồng dạng.

Nam nhân cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xem hắn, đục ngầu trong mắt một nửa là huyết thủy, hắn cảm thấy mình chóp mũi ẩm ướt, nguyên lai là nước mũi cũng treo xuống tới, hắn miệng há lớn, thịnh không hạ miệng dịch thuận môi bích ra bên ngoài tràn. Ngược lại theo bàn tay nắm chặt phía dưới giống suối phun một mạch triều phun ra rất nhiều tao phấn dâm dịch, ẩm ướt cộc cộc không còn hình dáng.

【...... A...... Ta......】

Có thể là bạo hào kéo dài hơi tàn dáng vẻ quá đáng thương, nam nhân mày nhíu lại thành một tòa núi nhỏ, sờ lấy thủ hạ dần dần bắt đầu người cứng ngắc, cuối cùng là không thể làm gì thở dài.

Hạ thân của hắn đã sớm cứng rắn sắp bạo tạc, không thể không nói, tại một cái chớp mắt hắn đúng là dao động, nên nói từ đầu đến cuối hắn đều bị dụ hoặc lấy, thậm chí tại hung hăng bóp chết cái này yêu vật thời điểm trong đầu nghĩ chính là tiền dâm hậu sát. Hắn nới lỏng nửa phần khí lực, dùng bàn tay vỗ vỗ Mị Ma khuôn mặt, mò tới một mảnh ướt sũng nước mắt, hòa với miệng dịch cùng nước mũi tựa như vừa bị cưỡng gian qua chật vật.

【, khục... Ngô, khụ khụ ——】

Ở phương diện này, Mị Ma xác thực cùng người đồng dạng, tại hắn buông tay thời điểm sẽ ho kịch liệt.

Đáp lấy Mị Ma không có cách nào phản kháng thời điểm, hắn đưa tay từ hông bên cạnh lấy ra một chuỗi dây xích cùng khối sắt tổ hợp gông xiềng, phía trên độ một tầng mảnh ngân, thoạt nhìn như là trong giáo đường trừ tà Thập Tự Giá, đáng tiếc hắn gặp được cũng không phải là trong truyền thuyết hấp huyết quỷ.

Chí ít hấp huyết quỷ cũng sẽ không giống dưới người hắn cái này đồng dạng, bởi vì ngạt thở mà tao dâm thủy chảy ròng.

Hắn không xác định thứ này đối Mị Ma hiệu quả như thế nào, đành phải trước vặn qua Mị Ma hai đầu mảnh cánh tay, răng rắc một tiếng cài lên lấy cổ tay, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng lại cầm mặt khác một bộ bắt chước làm theo còng vào Mị Ma mắt cá chân, hai bên dây xích kéo một phát, Mị Ma cũng chỉ có thể phản khom lưng làm ra hai chân đại trương phóng đãng tư thái.

【... A... Làm sao... Ngươi thay đổi chủ ý sao ❤】

Miễn cưỡng trốn qua một kiếp Mị Ma đang nghỉ ngơi chỉ chốc lát sau lại về tới nguyên bản bộ kia kỹ nữ dạng, hắn tựa hồ không để ý chút nào hiện tại này tấm xấu hổ bộ dáng, gặp nam nhân đối với hắn không có lại có sát tâm sau liền lại bắt đầu dụ dỗ nói.

【.... Hô.. Không nghĩ tới ngươi là có loại này tính đam mê gia hỏa a...】

【... Nhân loại nữ tính nhất định rất khó thỏa mãn ngươi đi...❤...】

【 n... Đồng trinh biến thái ❤】

Hắn vừa nói tự nhận là là lời tâm tình khiêu khích, một mặt đem mình bị cố định trụ mắt cá chân hai chân hướng ra phía ngoài mở ra, tại hắn hồ điệp trạng xương mu bên trên đã tích nhàn nhạt một tầng dâm dịch, giống một chiếc ngọt ngào đào hoa tửu.

Mị Ma màu đỏ đồng hiện ra một vòng chỉ riêng, trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân nâng lên một khối lớn đũng quần, trên dưới giãy dụa hông, không muốn mặt nhảy xấu hổ vũ đạo, dâm thủy tung tóe khắp nơi đều là. Hắn dịch thể bên trong cũng có thôi tình thành phần, mới nam nhân đã uống nhiều như vậy, hắn suy đoán cái này làm bộ trấn định ghê tởm nhân loại kỳ thật cũng sớm đã gấp không thể chờ muốn thao hắn.

【~ n ❤】

【...... Nhanh lên ❤ Đến mà.. Dùng đại kê ba của ngươi.... Cắm vào ta... n tiểu huyệt bên trong ❤❤❤】

Hắn nhún nhún xương hông, đi theo phần eo cùng một chỗ múa âm hành tại nam nhân trước mắt bắn ra bắn ra nhảy voi múa.

【... Trong này... Hô... Thế nhưng là bảo bối a ❤】

Nếu như không phải có cái này đáng chết xiềng xích cuốn lấy hai tay của hắn, hắn đã sớm nên dùng ngón tay đem mình xinh đẹp âm bộ chống ra, nơi đó sinh sung mãn nhiều chất lỏng, dùng ngón tay gỡ ra về sau tựa như một viên thủy nộn non mật đào, sau đó nam nhân tay liền sẽ khống chế không nổi đi trêu chọc hắn nước chảy hoa tâm, một hơi dùng nhục bổng của hắn đâm vào trong thân thể của hắn.

A...❤ Chỉ là ngẫm lại hắn đều muốn kích động triều phun.

Đồng tử của hắn dần dần thu thỏ thành đào tâm lớn nhỏ màu đỏ rực, híp mắt, tựa hồ trong không khí có thật nhiều vô hình tay nhỏ chính trêu chọc lấy hắn. Dư quang phiết qua khuôn mặt nam nhân, tấm kia bị hắn dâm thủy tẩy đi máu cấu hạ mặt xác thực anh tuấn gấp, sắc mặt ửng hồng, mê muội nhìn về phía hắn ở giữa nữ huyệt.

【... Hô...... Ngươi, ngươi làm sao sinh như thế dâm đãng hạ lưu!】

Không nghĩ tới kia ngốc tử đồng dạng dũng giả dùng sức quăng mình hai đại vả miệng, tựa hồ cũng ý thức được những cái kia trước đó trút xuống dâm dịch hiệu dụng, hắn mặt lộ vẻ vẻ xấu hổ, một tay luồn vào trong đũng quần xoa nắn lấy mình đã sớm không thành thật tiểu huynh đệ, một tay luồn vào bên cạnh trong ba lô tìm tòi cái gì.

Bạo hào ở trong lòng liếc mắt, trong lòng tự nhủ lão tử thế nhưng là Mị Ma a, Mị Ma nào có không tao không sóng!

Hắn nửa híp mắt, cũng không đi quản nam nhân tích tích tác tác đang tìm tòi cái gì, dù sao bất quá là còng tay chìa khoá, nếu không phải là có cái gì hơn người tính đam mê tại làm tình thời điểm còn muốn cầm dây gai buộc hắn.

【 Ta biết ngươi là Mị Ma... Như vậy vội vã để cho ta bên trên nhất định là vì hút ta tinh khí 】

【 Chơi ngươi một chút không chừng sẽ phát sinh cái gì 】

Bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy khí tuyệt, trên thế giới đồ ngốc nhiều như vậy vì cái gì mình hết lần này tới lần khác gặp gỡ một cái yêu lẩm bẩm bức, không may, sớm biết lúc trước liền trực tiếp lột cứng rắn liền lên.

【... Vừa mới ta chính là uống ngươi dâm dịch hiện tại mới có thể trong dục hỏa đốt 】

Dũng giả tại trong bọc tìm kiếm một trận, lại lấy ra một cái lớn chừng bàn tay da trâu bầu rượu, bên trong còn giữ một điểm rượu hùng hoàng, nghe lão nhân nói có thể dùng đến trừ tà, mỗi người trên thân đều mang theo một bình.

Nam nhân cầm kia hơn phân nửa bình rượu túi đến gần hắn, thình lình ngồi xổm người xuống nâng lên hạ thân của hắn, đem hắn cả người ngược lại mang theo kéo tới trên đùi của mình.

【... Trang cái gì a... Cuối cùng không phải là nghĩ thao lão tử ❤】

Bạo hào cười lạnh một tiếng mở miệng trào phúng, nhưng nam nhân nhưng thật giống như coi hắn là thành trong suốt, duỗi ra hai đầu ngón tay bắt đầu gảy lên hoa tâm của hắn.

Hắn chưa từng thấy Mị Ma, nên nói như thế nào đâu, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng Mị Ma thế nào đều nên cái xinh đẹp nữ tử, không nghĩ tới cái này Mị Ma lại mọc lên một trương tuấn tiếu gương mặt xinh đẹp, liền liên hạ mặt cũng cùng hắn nghĩ Đại tướng đình kính —— Song tính thiếu niên, hẳn là nói như vậy.

Hắn cảm thấy hiếu kì, liền dùng ngón tay cẩn thận đi sờ Mị Ma ở giữa kia mật đào đồng dạng hoa tâm, chỗ kia sinh cùng nữ nhân đồng dạng, ước chừng sinh trưởng ở đáy chậu mảnh đất kia phương, phía trên là hai viên tròn trịa trứng, không có lông tóc sinh trưởng, lộ ra sạch sẽ lại đáng yêu. Hắn dùng hai đầu ngón tay nhấn lấy hai bên âm hộ, đang đến gần bao tinh hoàn hạ bên cạnh địa phương tìm được âm đế giống như một khối thịt mềm, có chút bị khi phụ quá mức, nhìn kỹ còn giữ nhàn nhạt dấu răng.

Nam nhân dùng đầu ngón tay áp lên, nghe được thiếu niên gấp rút thở hổn hển một tiếng, tựa ở trên đùi hắn cái mông cánh dùng sức gảy hạ, phía dưới lại phốc phốc chảy rất nhiều nước, thật sự là mẫn cảm gấp.

Kỳ thật đây là hắn một lần gần như vậy đi xem nữ nhân hạ thể, muốn đổi thành bình thường cô nương, hắn đã sớm nên mổ bụng tự sát mấy trăn lần. Nhưng hắn tuân theo cẩn thận nghiên cứu, can đảm cẩn trọng lời răn cố đè xuống trong lòng bạo động bối đức cảm giác, nhưng hắn trong lòng minh bạch, cái này bất quá chỉ là đánh lấy chính nghĩa danh hào cưỡng gian thôi.

【... Ha ha... Ngươi... Đừng làm nơi đó a ❤】

Hắn lại xoa nắn mấy lần, lập tức nghe được dưới thân Mị Ma kiều tích trách cứ, nơi đó đại khái thật sự là quá mức nhạy cảm, hắn dù là lại vò hai lần cái này dâm ma nói chung đều muốn bị hắn khi dễ tè ra quần.

Hắn đỏ mặt đem ngón tay đầu dời xuống đi, màu hồng hai phiến âm thần bị hắn chống đỡ mở rộng, hắn tìm được cái kia một mực phun nước không ngừng miệng nhỏ, hẹp hẹp màu hồng một cái ngón út lớn nhỏ cửa huyệt, để cho người ta không khỏi hoài nghi cái này Mị Ma bình thường đến tột cùng là như thế nào dùng chỗ này nữ hoa huyệt đi cưỡng gian người khác.

Nam nhân đầu ngón tay bên trên sinh rất nhiều kén, so Mị Ma xương ngón tay lớn một vòng lớn, hai ngón tay tướng cũng chui vào hắn âm đạo bên trong.

【... A ❤......, ngón tay... Không muốn......❤❤】

Kia Mị Ma huyệt đạo bên trong ướt sũng vừa giận nóng gấp, linh hoạt cuốn lấy hai ngón tay của hắn không thả, hắn cảm giác hướng bên trong chỗ càng sâu có nóng hầm hập chất lỏng liên tục không ngừng tuôn ra, bị hắn ngăn ở cái này nhỏ hẹp huyệt đạo bên trong, dường như buông lỏng tay liền sẽ giống suối phun chi hắn một mặt.

Cái này xúc cảm tăng thêm Mị Ma rên rỉ bức hắn bụng dưới xiết chặt, nguyên bản liền bừng bừng phấn chấn côn thịt càng là cứng rắn đến khó mà coi nhẹ tình trạng.

Nhưng hắn biết cái này yêu vật vẫn là cái tai họa, cái kia mỹ vị nhiều chất lỏng hoa huyệt bên trong nhất định cất giấu cái gì hắn không biết âm mưu quỷ kế. Sắc mặt hắn trầm xuống, đầu óc đã nặng nở, chỉ muốn nhanh lên tìm cái gì động đâm đâm một cái.

A, nói đến động, nơi này không phải còn có một cái.

【———— Y ❤ Ngươi... Ngươi...... Hỗn đản... Ai cho phép ngươi đụng lão tử ——❤❤ Nơi đó —— Ha ha 】

Hắn dùng ngón tay đẩy ra phía dưới cái kia nhìn cũng đồng dạng phấn nộn cửa huyệt, đốt ngón tay thô to ngón cái cắm vào một đốt ngón tay đút vào mấy lần, dẫn ra một đầu trong suốt dâm tia. Hắn xích lại gần ngửi ngửi, cũng là ngọt ngào, nhưng không có cổ quái như vậy nhan sắc, bên trong đại khái cũng là cùng nhân loại bình thường bài tiết đồng dạng địa phương.

Hắn nhìn thấy Mị Ma kia một mặt không thể tin tam quan tận nứt biểu lộ càng thêm chắc chắn cái này huyệt tính an toàn.

【... Thối tạp ngư!!!! Đem ngươi rác rưởi tay từ lão tử trong lỗ đít lấy ra!! Không phải ——!】

Thiếu niên dừng một chút, hiển nhiên không thể nghĩ đến hiện tại bộ dáng này còn có thể cầm cái này thối nhân loại làm sao bây giờ.

【 Không phải làm sao? Ngươi liền lấy ngươi chỗ này nữ cái rắm huyệt cưỡng gian ta sao 】

Nam nhân cười lạnh một tiếng, cơ hồ dùng khí lực toàn thân đè ép dưới thân trắng nõn khe mông, đôi này đẹp khào chủ nhân phản kháng lợi hại, mắt đỏ cơ hồ muốn đem hắn từ trên thân đập xuống đến. Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay dính điểm từ nữ huyệt bên trong chảy ra màu hồng dâm dịch, hướng cửa huyệt phụ cận qua loa bôi lên một vòng liền thò vào hai ngón tay bắt đầu khuếch trương.

Bạo hào hiển nhiên không có trải qua những này, nhất thời khí liên phát tao đều quên nói, chỉ cảm thấy trong lỗ đít chui vào một con đại trùng tử, lại ngứa lại trướng, không nghĩ ra tại sao có thể có người đặt vào phía trước xinh đẹp như vậy huyệt không thao muốn thao hắn cái rắm huyệt đâu.

Hắn ngao ngao ngao phát ra một chuỗi dài giận dữ gào thét, lại bởi vì bị đè ép cái bụng cùng phần bụng ô ô ô giống như là khóc nức nở.

【 Nghe nói miệng độc người cái mông đều rất yếu, không nghĩ tới Mị Ma bên trong cũng có loại thuyết pháp này a 】

Dũng giả nói nhỏ không biết đang nói cái gì, hắn hung hăng trừng quá khứ, lại nhìn thấy một trương xuân phong đắc ý mặt, giống như là phát hiện cái gì trí thắng pháp bảo, buồn nôn.

Nam nhân động tác rất lỗ mãng, có thể là bởi vì vốn là không có còn lại cái gì kiên nhẫn, qua loa khuếch trương đến ba ngón lớn nhỏ liền không kịp chờ đợi nâng thương mà lên. Hắn một bàn tay xoa lên ở giữa ướt sũng nữ huyệt, bộp một tiếng làm bắn ra rất nhiều dâm thủy, xong vẫn không quên đem những này nước bôi ở cái mông của hắn trong khe, sền sệt khó chịu.

Bạo hào cắn thật chặt môi dưới, nhắm mắt không nhìn, trên mặt đỏ bừng tràn đầy tức giận, lần này lại bất luận thế nào cũng không nguyện ý phát ra âm thanh, hắn cảm thấy mình bị làm nhục.

Tiếp lấy một cây nóng hổi cái gì thay thế bàn tay vị trí đập ầm ầm tại hắn âm hộ bên trên, nam nhân hai tay đè ép hai bên âm thần, mô phỏng lấy giao hợp động tác đút vào, đem những cái kia màu hồng dâm dịch lăn bên trên hắn đại bổng, quy đầu liền đỉnh lấy hắn âm đế, có mấy lần thậm chí thao đến hắn bao tinh hoàn bên trong đi.

Hắn hiện tại biết đó là cái gì, là tâm hắn tâm niệm niệm đại kê ba, giờ phút này làm thế nào đều cao hứng không nổi.

Thân thể của hắn đánh lấy run, nam nhân mỗi đỉnh lấy hắn âm đế tại kia mật múi đào bên trong trừu sáp một chút hắn liền không cầm được phát run, có hưng phấn cũng có lạ lẫm sợ hãi, loại cảm giác này không thua gì phá thân lần thứ nhất. Hắn không dám phát ra âm thanh, không biết há miệng ra là sẽ là khóc vẫn là sẽ rên rỉ lấy cầu nam nhân cắm hắn, thân thể ngược lại là hoàn toàn chín mọng, toàn thân hiện ra một tầng nước phấn.

Chờ nam nhân cứng rắn đến mình hài lòng trình độ, hắn liền đem vật kia chống đỡ vừa mở ra một cái miệng nhỏ sau huyệt, trầm xuống eo, xoẹt một tiếng thẳng tiến một cái đầu.

【 Ngươi không nhìn sao 】

Hắn đột nhiên đặt câu hỏi, tựa hồ cảm thấy ma vật một bộ bị cưỡng gian bộ dáng đáng yêu gấp, đầu kia cái đuôi nhỏ run rẩy quấn ở trên cánh tay của hắn, đâu còn có một chút vừa mới bắt đầu hoành hành bá đạo dáng vẻ.

【.........】

Bạo hào vẫn là không nói một lời ẩn nhẫn lấy, nhưng thân thể phản ứng lại là mình không có cách nào khống chế, nam nhân gặp hắn một bộ thấy chết không sờn dáng vẻ cũng liền theo hắn đi, nửa khép bên trên mắt hưởng thụ cực kỳ, hắn trầm xuống eo, cảm thụ hạ thể của mình bị từng tầng từng tầng thịt vòng chăm chú bao khỏa khoái cảm, nơi đó dường như có ý thức của mình, cô thu cô thu mút.

Hắn chậm chạp lại kiên cố tiến vào lấy thân thể thiếu niên, dùng bàn tay đẩy ra hai bên khe mông đem chiếc kia miệng nhỏ kéo thành màu đậm một đầu, hắn chỗ kia hoàn mỹ kế thừa tổ truyền khả quan kích thước, lại bởi vì trước đó dâm dịch chọc ghẹo cương thành quái vật khổng lồ.

Bạo hào từ từ nhắm hai mắt, bắt đầu dùng mình bất quá là bị Slime cưỡng gian dạng này đủ loại nói láo tê liệt mình, nhưng theo hậu phương cây kia âm hành xâm nhập, hắn lại càng là cảm giác được rõ ràng kia cỗ bạo động cùng vật kia hùng vĩ. Ngay từ đầu nếu như là dùng côn trùng để hình dung, hiện tại chiều sâu đã cùng rừng kia bên trong trăm năm bất tử lục sắc xúc tu quái không kém cạnh, lại tiến vào trong đi, hắn cảm thấy mình sắp bị đâm xuyên.

... Hô... Đáng chết...... Thật là khó chịu...

Bởi vì khẩn trương mà nâng lên cơ bắp biên độ nhỏ run rẩy, hắn cảm giác cái mông của mình bị chống đỡ mở rộng, vừa nóng vừa cứng giống như là một khối bàn ủi, hắn thử nghiệm hít sâu, nhưng cơ bắp không tự chủ co vào lại hút dũng giả phát ra một tiếng cực sướng rên rỉ.

【... Cho ăn... Thật không nhìn sao 】

Dũng giả lần nữa khiêu khích nói, cúi xuống eo đem dưới thân bộ kia tinh tế thân thể ép chi chi rung động.

【—— Không nhìn ta liền bắt đầu động 】

Hắn cố ý kéo dài vỗ, quả nhiên nghe được Mị Ma thở hào hển, miệng cho ăn dài theo bản năng muốn nói dừng tay vân vân, hắn đem mình đồ vật hướng ra phía ngoài rút ra một điểm, tầng kia thạch đồng dạng ruột thịt cứ như vậy chăm chú hút lấy hắn thoát ra một tiểu tiết, như nước trong veo, để cho người ta không khỏi nghĩ bỏ vào trong miệng mút vào.

【 Phía sau ngươi huyệt xử nữ thực sẽ hút... Mặc dù sẽ không phun nước nhưng là ———— Hô 】

Đáp lấy bạo hào lắc thần một khắc này, hắn hung hăng đỉnh trở về, hơi có vẻ cứng rắn chất hải miên thể cải biến tràng đạo phương hướng, dọc theo cùng âm đạo thiếp cái đầu kia nghiêng địt vào thiếu niên chưa khai trương thân thể.

Ha ha ————❤❤❤❤❤

Hắn rốt cục bài trừ gạt bỏ không được, miệng há lớn thoát lực miệng lớn hút lấy không khí, ngọt ngào dính rên rỉ cũng cùng nhau đổ ra, cào lòng người ngứa.

Kia một chút nam nhân thao mười phần dùng sức, coi hắn là thành cái gì máy bay chén đồng dạng mão đủ kình liền hướng bụng hắn bên trong đánh, kia hạ mặc dù không có cắm đến hắn tuyến tiền liệt, nhưng lại dán âm đạo thẳng tắp đâm chọt hắn chưa phát dục tiểu tử cung. Nhục hồ bên trong ngược dòng lấy chồng chất dâm dịch bởi vì lần này xung kích phốc toàn hướng nam nhân trên mặt phun, bàn tay của hắn sát mặt đất, ngạnh sinh sinh móc mất một khối thảm cỏ.

【... A ——— Không thể —— Ha ha —— Nơi đó ân ❤】

Hắn mồm miệng không rõ lẩm bẩm cái gì, vặn vẹo vòng eo để dũng giả rất khó cố định trụ thủ hạ cái mông. Nam nhân vừa bị phun ra mặt mũi tràn đầy nước, trên mặt thần sắc chính là chấn kinh cũng là hạ lưu, hắn xoa xoa từ cổ hướng xuống treo dâm dịch, bỗng nhiên giống như là nhớ tới cái gì giống như đưa tay đi vớt kia túi da trâu ấm.

Trong ấm còn có hơn phân nửa rượu, hắn đầu tiên là ngậm một ngụm ở trong miệng, lại là cúi người vặn lấy bạo hào khuôn mặt cho đút một ngụm. Chưa từng từng uống rượu ma vật bị sang một trận ho khan, sau huyệt cũng vì này khẽ hấp co rụt lại hầu hạ hắn rất là dễ chịu.

【 Rượu này nghe nói có thể để cho ma vật hiện ra nguyên hình thống khổ không chịu nổi 】

Nam nhân nghịch chỉ riêng ném xuống thân ảnh nhìn rất vĩ ngạn, hắn lại ngậm một ngụm rượu ở trong miệng, đầu lưỡi chuyển hai vòng toàn bộ phun tại bạo hào trần trụi trên da. Cổ của hắn bên trong treo một cái dây cỏ, mơ hồ là cái Thập Tự Giá bộ dáng cũng không biết là ở nơi đó học nhị lưu khu ma thuật, xem ra dạng này thật là muốn trước gian sau giết.

【 Nếu như ngươi uống rượu này còn không có biến hóa ta để cho ngươi đi 】

Nam nhân một bộ đạo mạo dạt dào, xoay tay một cái lại đem mộc cái nắp trực tiếp nhắm ngay hoa của hắn huyệt, trở tay vừa gõ đáy hũ, rượu tựa như đao đồng dạng thẳng tắp hướng hắn âm đạo bên trong tuôn ra.

【—— A ——— A a a —— Đau ❤ Ngô đau quá a 】

Bạo hào bị cay nói không ra lời, trước mắt một trận đen trắng, cũng không biết mình là thế nào chống đỡ không có choáng. Cổ họng của hắn còn đau đâu, hiện tại toàn bộ âm bộ đều đi theo nóng bỏng thấy đau, hạ thể của hắn sưng lên một vòng, lại bởi vì đầu gỗ kia cái nắp làm đầy đủ thô to làm sao co vào đều bất lực.

Trang rượu túi da bò tử nhanh chóng xẹp hạ, hắn trong bụng phát ra ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm, dâm thủy hòa với rượu tại hắn cái bụng ngưng tụ thành một cái nước bao, kẹt tại âm đạo bên trong, một đầu là rắn chắc mộc cái nắp một đầu là còn không có mở ra miệng tử cung.

Nam nhân lúc này lại bắt đầu an ủi hắn âm hành, nắm lấy hạ thể của hắn giống như là máy bay chén thêm ra một đầu nắm tay, nam nhân nửa ngồi xuống dưới, bỗng nhiên lấy cực nhanh tốc độ gây rối lên hắn sau huyệt, phốc phốc phốc phốc cơ hồ đem kia trong suốt dịch ruột non đảo phát ngâm.

【 A ❤—— A ❤❤ Chậm một chút —— Thật to ————】

Hắn làm sao chịu được những này, lúc đầu bởi vì ngược lại nằm đầu liền thừa nhận áp lực thực lớn, bây giờ bị dừng lại mãnh thao càng là hai mắt biến thành màu đen, miệng cũng tự mình lấy lòng cầu xin tha thứ.

【... Ngô... Không muốn ❤—— Đằng sau muốn xấu —— n ❤ 】

【.... Cô... Ruột... A ❤.. Ruột co lại không trở về 】

【 Ô ô... Không muốn a ❤—— Chán ghét 】

Cái mông của hắn bị thao phát sưng, đỏ rừng rực giống trống ra một khối đào, trên thân người còn không ngừng động tác lấy, hắn chỉ cảm thấy khó mà hô hấp, đồng thời một dòng nước nóng từ xương cùng ma ma trèo lên trên, đoàn kia rượu tại hắn trong bụng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, bởi vì không chỗ có thể đi, thành kết ngăn ở âm đạo bên trong. Mà ngẫu nhiên bị đánh tới tử cung hơi thư giãn hạ, nóng bỏng rượu hùng hoàng liền hướng cái kia mảnh mai không chịu nổi địa phương hưu rót vào.

【———— Y ❤❤ Không muốn —— Bị loại đồ vật này bên trong bắn ❤❤❤】

Thân thể của hắn càng phát ra nóng hổi, hấp thu mùi rượu làn da hiện ra không bình thường đỏ, hai chân của hắn bởi vì thời gian dài căng cứng đã sớm ê ẩm sưng không chịu nổi, bả vai cũng bị toàn thân trọng lượng đè ép, hắn cảm thấy mình lại nhiều một chút như vậy liền bị ép hỏng.

Nhưng đào tâm đồng dạng ánh mắt lại nhanh chóng nhảy lên, dường như thoải mái đến thất thần.

Về sau, nam nhân dùng bàn tay đi vò hắn cái bụng, đã bị mở ra một cái miệng nhỏ nội tạng tuỳ tiện liền đã dung nạp phần lớn rượu, mà bị đựng đầy âm đạo thì thuận tiện lấy nam nhân lần lượt đội lên hắn sau huyệt bên trong tuyến thể.

Trước mặt của hắn ẩm ướt cộc cộc một đoàn, lại nghĩ bắn lại nghĩ nước tiểu.

Nam nhân hô hấp càng phát ra thô trọng, ra tay cũng càng phát ra không có nặng nhẹ, giống như hắn ngay từ đầu nói như vậy, nam nhân quả thật có thường nhân khó mà tiếp nhận tính đam mê. Cái kia hai tay đi lên dời về phía cổ của hắn, dùng hổ khẩu dùng sức ấn xuống, đồng thời, một cỗ dư dả dòng nước ấm bắn vào hắn trong thân thể, trong nháy mắt tràn đầy hắn ma lực.

Nhưng hắn xác thực cũng không thể lại có dư thừa tinh lực làm những gì, bởi vì cao trào mà xuất tinh hạ thể thẳng tắp xử ở trước mắt, không tính mỏng manh tinh dịch bắn mình mặt mũi tràn đầy đồng thời dùng hắn nữ huyệt bài tiết không kiềm chế.

Tỉnh lại lần nữa thời điểm, hắn là lung la lung lay, một cây cây gỗ tử xuyên qua hắn bị trói lấy tay chân nút buộc hạ, giống như là khiêng cái gì tế phẩm. Trên bụng của hắn bị dùng chu sa vẽ lên kỳ quái đồ đằng, nhốt vào một tòa dùng mảnh ngân chế tạo lồng chim bên trong.

【 Vu nữ đại nhân a... Van cầu ngài phù hộ nhà chúng ta con cháu đầy đàn 】

Một người chưa từng gặp mặt nam nhân một bên thao lấy hoa của hắn huyệt một bên thì thào cầu nguyện, hắn đối diện làm màn bên trong ngồi cái kia bị cung cấp vì Thần Vương nam nhân —— Một cái duy nhất từ rừng kia bên trong trở về dũng giả.

END.

❤ Lần thứ nhất nếm thử song tính thiết lập, mặc dù đã hoàn toàn chệch hướng biu Lao Tư điểm ngạnh ( Dogeza ) Tay lái không cẩn thận không có tin được liền thành dạng này, còn cho dũng giả biu Thăng cấp!( Nhị trọng bị đánh dự cảnh )

❤ Buông xuống biu Lao Tư điểm ngạnh:  
Mị Ma tộc bị dũng giả biu Công lược, thủ lĩnh bạo hào thắng mình đem dũng giả bắt trở lại, cho dũng giả rót Mị Ma nhất tộc bí dược dự định đem dũng giả hút khô xóa chỉ toàn, lại phát hiện dũng giả tinh lực cư nhiên như thế dồi dào, khóe mắt mang nước mắt cưỡi tại dũng giả trên thân hô to không ăn được, bị bên trong bắn thật nhiều lần đến cái mông hóa thủy. Mị Ma chi chủ quỳ dũng giả biu Kim Thương phía dưới, nói là dũng giả tinh dịch có thể để cho hắn trở nên vô cùng cường đại, cuối cùng biến thành dũng giả biu Tiểu sủng vật, Thiên Thiên nhấn lấy đối phương dùng cái mông ép khô dũng giả

Ta lật xe lật đến trong khe đi (dbq Lao Tư )

【ALL Bạo 】 Hoang đường 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
🍎( Ấu ) Ra + Oanh × Bạo ( Chức anh ) Chú ý!!!!!🍎

🍎 Nhi tử ba nuôi / Địch nhân biến tình nhân đất đá trôi cố sự!

Bởi vì quá muốn nhìn ( Oanh + Ra × Thắng ) Thế là sản xuất máu gà sản phẩm!! Cùng yêu không quan hệ chỉ là tuân theo bản năng hai người cùng bị động tiếp nhận bạo △ Cố sự, xin chú ý tránh sét!!!

⭐ Sớm cho mọi người bái trước kia!!!( Cùng đoạn dưới cũng không quan hệ ORZ)

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Loạn cái kia luân / Giám cái kia cấm / Đại lượng bạo lực cùng phản xã hội miêu tả / Ngủ cái kia gian / Mê cái kia 💊】

🍎 Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn xin chú ý tránh sét!!!!

Work Text:  
00\. Hắn

Bạo hào làm phụ thân đến nói xác thực vẫn là quá mức tuổi nhỏ.

Hắn tại khi sáu tuổi mới ý thức tới chuyện này, nhưng cũng tưởng rằng mà xách thời kì vội vàng mang qua kỳ diệu ý nghĩ không thể sâu bao nhiêu nhập, liền bị bạo hào dùng một đầu ngón tay ba một cái đánh tan. Ngô oa, tiểu mao đầu che lấy bị đánh đau đầu, trên giường tả hữu lăn lộn hai vòng, oa một tiếng sửng sốt khi nhìn đến bạo hào quyết miệng biểu lộ lúc ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng lại.

【... Ngô... Nhỏ thắng ngươi đánh ta đau quá...】

Hắn nãi thanh nãi khí lăn đến giường bên kia, đem một đôi thịt hồ hồ tay nhỏ hướng bạo hào trên lưng thả, lại bị nhẹ nhàng đánh xuống cái ót.

【 Ai bảo ngươi như thế không lớn không nhỏ —— Nói bao nhiêu lần 】

【 Cả ngày nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng kỷ kỷ oai oai buồn nôn ai đây 】

Gọi nhỏ thắng người kia so với hắn phải lớn hơn rất nhiều, một đôi tay tuỳ tiện liền có thể nâng lên chính bản thân hắn, trong mắt của hắn sáng lấp lánh, thấy được cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt đỏ.

【... Thế nhưng là...... Nhỏ thắng chính là nhỏ thắng mà 】

Hắn mân mê miệng bắt đầu chơi nũng nịu.

Tiếp theo bị một đoàn chăn mền hung hăng đập vào nệm bên trong, nhỏ thắng nói đùa giống như nhếch miệng, dù là cùng con nít chưa mọc lông phân cao thấp cũng tình thế bắt buộc.

【 Vậy ta bảo ngươi phế lâu cũng rất công bằng đi 】

Không muốn không muốn!! Hắn đạp lên chăn mền, nhưng hài tử cuối cùng chỉ là hài tử, tinh tế bắp chân còn không có trưởng thành liền cái chăn mền đều đá không ra ngược lại là tả hữu lăn hai vòng đem mình bọc thành cái bánh chưng.

Hắn trên dưới mí mắt bắt đầu đánh nhau, mơ mơ màng màng nhìn thấy nhỏ thắng đổi lại món kia hắn quen thuộc anh hùng phục —— Ngực cái kia đạo đột xuất thịt son, trắng bóng, có loại mụ mụ hương vị.

【 Ta lúc nào mới có thể trở nên cùng nhỏ thắng đồng dạng soái khí 】

Một bên đi ngủ vừa nói chuyện để hắn có chút không thở nổi.

【... Ta cũng muốn...... Nhỏ...... Thắng hôn hôn 】

Tiểu bất điểm ngủ thiếp đi.

Ngủ ngon, hắn mổ xuống tấm kia mềm mềm khuôn mặt.

Từ nhận lãnh cái này theo đuôi bắt đầu đã có gần năm năm rồi, rất khó tưởng tượng lục cốc một nửa thời gian bên trong đều có hắn làm bạn, hắn không tính là cái phi thường xứng chức phụ thân, chí ít không phải hắn chân chính phụ thân.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ lần thứ nhất đem lục cốc lĩnh về nhà lúc lão thái bà mặt kia thế giới sụp đổ biểu lộ, trong lòng mừng thầm cuối cùng không có thâm hụt tiền. Khi đó lục cốc nắm tay của hắn, nho nhỏ cơ hồ chỉ có thể nắm chặt hắn một đầu ngón tay, cặp kia lớn đến khác người mắt lục con ngươi cô lưu chuyển một vòng quả thực là gạt ra hai giọt nước mắt, liền chênh lệch oa một tiếng khóc lên. Lục cốc ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút hắn, lại từ ống quần của hắn bên cạnh ngẩng đầu đi xem lão thái bà, lão cha đúng lúc cầm môi cơm từ lão thái bà sau lưng nhô ra nửa cái đầu đến, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, kết quả vẫn như cũ.

Cũng không biết cái này vui vẻ hòa thuận tràng cảnh kia một điểm hù đến hắn, không có tiền đồ, hắn rõ ràng sách một tiếng, kết quả tiểu gia hỏa càng khóc dữ dội hơn, không có cách nào đành phải trước hết để cho lão thái bà nhường đường tiếp tục đáng thương hài tử trước hống vào trong nhà.

Nếu không có tấm kia nền trắng chữ màu đen mộc đỏ tử gia trì nhận nuôi chứng minh, hắn nhìn xem cái này đống hỏng bét hề hề lại thường xuyên khóc thành bọt biển tảo xanh cầu, có đôi khi thật cảm giác mình tại làm nhân khẩu lừa bán —— Hắn sờ sờ mặt bên trên mang mặt nạ, cũng không có kém bao nhiêu.

Hắn một mực quản lục cốc gọi là phế lâu, phế lâu phế lâu gọi nhiều cũng sinh ra chút đừng tình cảm, coi như là nhũ danh đi, bạo hào nhìn xem lão thái bà từng muỗng từng muỗng cho lục cốc cho ăn canh, liếc mắt, nghĩ thầm dù sao cũng so Cẩu Đản cái gì muốn tốt nghe một điểm đi.

Kết quả đây, nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng, gia hỏa này sửng sốt kêu cả một đời, thật sự là bệnh thiếu máu.

Hắn ghé vào tiểu hài bên giường, dưới đầu gối mặt quỳ chính là mềm nhũn lông nhung bò đệm, trên mặt phát nhiệt, phát hiện mình vậy mà sắp ngủ thiếp đi.

Ngoài cửa sổ còn rất sáng, hắn một mực không có hiểu rõ vì cái gì nhà mình tiểu hỏa tử ngủ được muốn so người khác sớm rất nhiều, đại khái là khóc quá nhiều, hắn ở trong lòng định đoạt. Hiện tại cũng mới sáu điểm ra mặt, mặt trời cũng còn không hoàn toàn xuống núi, lục cốc đã ngủ thành một đoàn sột soạt sột soạt cắn ngón tay.

Cắt đảo cố ý giúp hắn điều muộn tuần, tốt như vậy mỗi lần đợi đến lục cốc ngủ về sau lại đi công việc, ban ngày ngủ cái bốn năm giờ cũng đủ rồi, dù sao tiểu hài cũng muốn ngủ sáng trưa tối ba lần cảm giác.

Hắn đi cửa trước mang giày.

2\. Giữa hè

Muộn tuần với hắn mà nói nhưng thật ra là kiện tra tấn người sự tình, từ nhỏ dưỡng thành muộn tám sớm sáu đồng hồ sinh học cũng không phải một hai ngày có thể thay đổi tới.

Hắn ngồi tại tối như mực trong xe, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên màn hình một nhóm lớn màu trắng ký tự nhấp nhô, trở tay liền từ trong bọc móc ra một cái quả táo đến gặm, răng rắc răng rắc, mở miệng một tiếng dấu răng. Hắn đủ kiểu không chốn nương tựa đung đưa con chuột, tại chuyển qua quả táo thời điểm phát hiện tại vỏ trái cây trung ương dùng cây tăm xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo khắc một nhóm nhỏ thắng, có gần một nửa đã vừa mới bị hắn ăn hết —— Lại đằng sau chữ, hắn xem không hiểu.

Phốc,

Hắn xoẹt một tiếng bật cười, tiếp lấy một miệng lớn, cắn xuống mặt khác nửa bên chữ, hai ba miếng liền ăn còn lại hạch. Thuận tay lại cầm khối bọt biển gối đầu đệm ở dưới cổ mặt, hai đầu chân dài đặt tại trên bàn, miệng bên trong còn giữ kia cỗ ê ẩm ngọt ngào hương vị, so cà phê tốt hơn nhiều.

Cắt đảo ra ngoài mua ăn khuya, đến bây giờ còn không có trở về.

Nói thật, hắn bây giờ nghĩ trở về ngủ cùng.

Tại nhà máy bên cạnh đã ngồi xổm mấy tháng cũng không có tra ra động tĩnh gì, đêm nay lại là đêm trăng tròn đoàn tụ, không ngay ngắn ra động tĩnh gì đến hắn đều muốn nhịn không được trực tiếp giết đi vào đem độc kia kiêu đầu lĩnh bắt lại treo lên đánh.

Hắn thứ tám trăm lẻ ba lần cầm lấy trên bàn kia chồng hơi mỏng phương án, trong tấm ảnh chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy một đầu đỏ trắng hai mở đầu, xuyên một thân đen, cắt đảo ở trên người hắn vẽ lên một cái đỏ vòng, bên cạnh viết [ Lang Vương ], thật rất ngu ngốc. Chính là như vậy một cái âm dương mặt hao tổng bộ hơn nửa năm khí lực đi bắt, phái đi ra gián điệp cho ra manh mối cũng là mơ mơ hồ hồ, cuối cùng truyền tới một tọa độ, cũng chính là hai tòa nhà sau nhà kia bờ biển nhà máy.

Tư tư... Bên hông hắn bộ đàm vang lên hai lần.

【 Tất tất...... Kêu gọi bạo tâm địa, kêu gọi bạo tâm địa...... Nơi này là bạo phá C Tổ... Tọa độ FH5... Đàn sói bắt đầu hành động thỉnh cầu chi viện 】

A, hắn vụt một chút ngồi dậy, mưa gió tức đến cái chủng loại kia cảm giác hưng phấn để hắn nghiêm mặt gần như sắp muốn liệt ra một cái dữ tợn cười.

Hắn vô ý thức phủi eo máy vi tính trên bàn, vừa bước ra chân phải chậm rãi thu hồi lại, trên ngón tay hạ nhấp nhô hai lần, trên màn hình dấu hiệu từ đầu đến cuối đều chưa từng thay đổi, lặp lại hơn trăm lần, kia là nhà máy nội bộ điện phiệt chuyển vận dấu hiệu.  
Nhà máy dùng chính là công tắc điện.

【... Nơi này là bạo tâm địa...... Tiểu đội nguyên địa chờ lệnh... Không có ta chỉ lệnh không nên khinh cử vọng động 】

【.........C Tổ thu được 】

Sự tình vẫn là không đúng.

Lúc này cổng chợt bị một chưởng kéo ra, đèn đường yếu ớt hoàng quang từ đầu kia trong khe lọt tiến đến. Bạo hào hướng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong rụt rụt, phản xạ có điều kiện liền nhanh chóng tắt máy vi tính, lùn người xuống chui vào thùng giấy bên trong.

Tư tư... Để ở trên bàn bộ đàm chẳng biết tại sao phát ra chút đục ngầu dòng điện âm thanh, theo người tới thân ảnh càng phát ra rõ ràng. Tiếng bước chân sự sai biệt rất nhỏ để hắn phán đoán người không phải cắt đảo, cho nên tạm thời che âm thanh cứ như vậy an tĩnh uốn tại thùng giấy con bên trong, từ hắn thị giác nhìn lại hết thảy đều mông lung, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nửa mảnh ngụy trang vải vóc, hẳn là quan sát tiểu tổ xuyên.

Người kia đưa tay gảy xuống văn kiện trên bàn, lại xoay người đụng đụng máy tính máy chủ. Hắn khả năng vốn là muốn làm chút gì, nhưng điện tử vận hành mang đến nhiệt độ để hắn gấp rút thu tay lại, tiếp lấy không có dấu hiệu nào, hắn cầm lên trên bàn con kia bộ đàm, nói câu:

[ Hành động phê chuẩn ]

Thao! Lấy ở đâu gà rừng lá gan như thế lớn!

Ngồi xổm ở góc tường bạo hào sửng sốt một chút, đang nghe đối phương dùng thanh âm của mình nói ra mấy chữ này thời điểm trong nháy mắt nổ lên, thật coi lão tử là cái bài trí a!

【 Không cho phép nhúc nhích!!!!—— Là cạm bẫy!】

Một tiếng vang dội bạo phá từ cái này không lớn hàng trong rương một đường oanh đến ngõ nhỏ bên ngoài, BOOM!!! Bạo hào một mặt gào thét lớn, thủ hạ dùng sức liền bọc lấy cái kia hỗn đản một đường lăn đến trên đường cái.

Người kia đại khái cũng không có ý thức được bạo hào sẽ trốn ở trong xe, sửng sốt như vậy vài giây đồng hồ liền bị bạo hào bắt được cổ một thanh ném xuống đất.

Trong tay hắn còn cầm chi kia màu đen bộ đàm, ngón tay đè ép khía cạnh đã hòa tan thành một bãi bùn nhão, xem ra bạo hào vừa mới kia một cuống họng cũng là bạch rống lên.

Bạo hào khí kết, lúc đầu nhìn xem kia màn hình trắng đen màn liền khí không đánh vừa ra tới hiện tại tốt hơn, hắn liền chênh lệch nguyên địa nổ tung.

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi đầu óc có bị bệnh không!!!】

Hắn cực kỳ dùng sức chiếu vào cổ của người nọ bổ tới, cũng không để ý muốn hay không phụ trách nhiệm hình sự, liền nghe được răng rắc một tiếng, người kia liền thẳng tắp ngã xuống.

Hắn thậm chí chưa kịp cẩn thận đi xem người mặt, vội vàng cầm còng tay khẽ chụp liền sắc mặt tái xanh cấp tốc chạy tới hiện trường.

Thao, thật sự là đen đủi!

Hắn ở trong lòng mắng tám trăm cái vừa đi vừa về.

Chờ đuổi tới thời điểm, nhà máy đã đốt thành một cái biển lửa, cứ như vậy một phút không đến thời gian cũng đầy đủ để bạo hào hối tiếc không kịp. Hắn xông đi vào vừa vặn gặp phải song phương giao chiến, trúng bộ anh hùng phương rõ ràng có chút phí sức, ở trong biển lửa làm thành một vòng tròn, bên ngoài những con sói kia liền hướng về phía trong vòng ném bom.

Mặc dù thủ đoạn quá hạn, nhưng hiển nhiên vẫn là đạt đến hiệu quả.

【 Thu cả đội hình!!!!A Đội ba điểm!!B Đội năm điểm phương hướng!!!】

Hắn cách không hô hào, cao cao nhảy lên đồng thời hướng xuống ném đi hai viên pháo sáng.

Bởi vì nhiệm vụ gần biển nguyên nhân, trong đội ngũ cũng xứng một hai cái thao nước anh hùng, thu được bạo tâm địa chỉ lệnh về sau lập tức hợp lực diệt hai điểm lửa, hơi nước phốc phốc đi lên bốc lên, vừa vặn cũng chặn địch nhân ánh mắt.

Mộc chúc anh hùng xem ra tạm thời là không có cách nào dùng, đành phải chăm lo vụ đưa cho súng gây mê hướng chỉ lệnh phương hướng xạ kích, mà bạo tâm địa ngay tại nhà kho kim loại lương bên trên nhảy tới nhảy lui dự định bắt được đầu sói.

【 Giận liệt đi đâu!!!】

Hắn nghe được dưới đáy có người hướng hắn gầm thét, lúc này xác thực cần cắt đảo loại này đột kích hình anh hùng xung phong.

【 Ta nào biết được!! Hắn mẹ hắn mua cái ăn khuya đều có thể đem mình mua ném!!!】

Bạo tâm địa đứng tại trên xà ngang không cam lòng yếu thế cãi lại, cọ một chút mèo eo tránh thoát một viên đạn.

Đám người này nhìn xem tựa hồ không có cá tính đồng dạng, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền cơ hồ chỉ dùng những cái kia vũ khí nóng đối bọn hắn điên cuồng công kích, cũng chưa chắc có chỗ gì hơn người. Hắn nghiêng người rơi xuống trên mặt đất, hai tay hợp lại, 哐 Một chút lại chấn choáng một cái, tiếp lấy trở tay cho kia chuẩn bị đánh lén hắn thằng xui xẻo ăn một cái lưu bạo đạn, người lập tức bay ra ngoài xa mười mét.

【 Mười điểm phương hướng!!!!!】

Trong đội có người hướng hắn gọi hàng, hắn lên tiếng liền xoắn ốc lắc lắc vọt tới, giống con báo đồng dạng một chút cắn địch nhân mệnh môn.

【 A, cái gì a!!! Đây không phải đầu tạp ngư sao!!!】

哐, hắn liền cá tính đều vô dụng liền một chút chào hỏi người kia nghiêng cổ nôn một chỗ máu.

【 Cho lão tử bàn giao!!! Đầu ở đâu!!!】

Hắn dắt cuống họng rống người dáng vẻ dọa đến kia tiểu tốt một dông dài, không nói hai lời liền dùng đầu của mình hung hăng về sau đập đi, không có đem mình đập choáng còn cứ vậy mà làm một đạo sẹo. Bạo hào cảm thấy buồn cười, níu lấy cổ áo của người kia lại hỏi nữa một lần, chỉ lấy được chỉ là lấy tiền làm việc trả lời.

Thế là hắn tiến lên mắt nhìn máy trộn bê tông bên trong đồ vật, trắng bóng, vốn nên nên đựng đầy biển băng [ Một loại ma tuý ] Sản xuất trong rương chỉ có mấy tấn hồ trạng màu trắng xi măng.

Ừng ực ừng ực ngay tại đổ xuống dưới.

【 Bên trên xà ngang!!】

Bạo hào quay đầu rống lên một cuống họng, làm sao song phương giao chiến kịch liệt chỉ nghe được đông đông đông đông pháo kích âm thanh, hắn nhấc chân muốn chạy lại bị dưới mặt đất chạy ra xi măng ngăn trở giày.

Chỉ nghe được BOOM Một tiếng vang thật lớn, từ nước rò bên trong chui ra màu trắng xi măng bao nhiêu lần nhanh chóng bành trướng, biển đồng dạng nuốt sống rất nhiều người.

【 Đưa tay cho ta!!】

Dưới tình thế cấp bách cởi xuống giày bị lưu tại nguyên địa, bạo hào ở giữa không trung lăn lộn tránh né lấy kia vài cọng bay múa xi măng, bắt lấy một cái chưa bị kết người ở liền hướng trên xà ngang ném.

Hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ cứu được năm người, đến người thứ sáu thời điểm hắn một cái khác giày cũng bị dính chặt. Lần này xi măng dâng lên tốc độ rất nhanh, một chút liền nhảy lên đến hắn trên đầu gối.

Ngô, hắn bạo đùi phải của mình, tại cùn đau nhức bên trong mão đủ kình dùng sức nhổ lên, thử một chút lay hạ nửa cái ống quần, nhưng lại cứu người kia đã tới đã không kịp.

【 Mẹ!!!】

Hắn chửi ầm lên, xi măng đã cơ hồ đóng đến đỉnh đầu của người.

Không đợi hắn lui về trên xà ngang, một cỗ lăng liệt hàn khí liền từ lòng bàn chân hướng lên dài lên, hắn sau sống lưng bị đâm một trận rung động, vốn đang tính địa phương náo nhiệt trong nháy mắt hàng chỉ còn lại vị trí nhiệt độ.

Xi măng nội bộ ngay tại kết băng, chôn ở người phía dưới không thể lạc quan.

Thùng thùng,

Từ bên ngoài vào một người.

Hắn một câu lấy ở đâu ngu xuẩn nhanh cho lão tử chạy còn không có hô lên đến liền nhìn thấy một đầu thẳng tắp chân dài bước tiến đến —— Người kia xuyên một thân quy củ ngụy trang quân trang mang theo một bộ màu đen kính râm, trên tay phải còng nửa phó hòa tan còng tay, mái tóc màu đen, đại khái gần giống như hắn cao.

Thao! Mẹ hắn lão tử vừa mới hẳn là trước chơi chết hắn lại đến!!

Bạo hào chưa từng có như thế hối hận qua, hai lần đưa tại cùng là một người trên tay cái chủng loại kia cảm giác bị thất bại để hắn cơ hồ im lặng.

Thế là hắn nhìn chằm chằm mặt của người kia hung hăng trừng, thẳng đến người kia mình tháo xuống kính râm.

Kia là một đôi dị đồng mắt, vào lúc này nơi đây tuy không hưng thưởng thức, nhưng ở nhìn thấy lần đầu tiên vẫn là kinh hãi hắn, lạnh giống băng nhưng lại gai nhọn giống hỏa thiêu.

Tiếp lấy hắn nhớ tới kia chồng hơi mỏng tư liệu, không có từ trước đến nay, hắn cảm thấy trên tấm ảnh cái kia hai phần hỗn đản chính là trước mắt người này, thế là hắn cắn răng lộn xuống lại bị một mặt bỗng nhiên cất cao tường băng cản trở đường đi.

【 Con tin trong tay ta 】

Nam nhân giơ lên cái cằm, trong thanh âm cơ hồ nghe không ra tình cảm, nghiễm nhiên là cái lão thủ giọng điệu.

【 Ngươi muốn cái gì 】

Bạo hào đương nhiên cũng không phải cái gì tốt nói chuyện chủ, nhưng bận tâm lấy trong bùn chôn lấy một nửa người sống, nói chuyện ngữ điệu cũng khó được thả mềm nhũn chút.

【... Bọn hắn nhiều nhất còn có thể sống ba phút 】

Nam nhân giống như là không nghe thấy hắn tự mình nói, nhưng hắn ánh mắt lại một mực đặt ở bạo hào trên mặt, chằm chằm hắn khó chịu.

【 Ngươi mở cái gì điều kiện 】

Bạo hào cũng không cam chịu yếu thế trừng trở về, lần này hắn đánh một cái thẳng cầu —— Chính như nam nhân nói, bọn hắn sống không quá ba phút.

Nam nhân kia vẫn là một bộ ngơ ngác dáng vẻ, nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào nửa ngày liền gạt ra một cái a.

Bạo hào khí kết, cơ hồ muốn xông tới cắt đứt cổ của đối phương. Nhưng hắn trong tay xác thực ra rất nhiều mồ hôi lạnh, nhìn đối phương tích thủy không tiến lại làm đầy đủ phòng vị dáng vẻ, không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

Hắn nguyên bản kỳ vọng nam nhân sẽ mở miệng, cho dù là lại quá phận yêu cầu cũng không quan trọng, trái tim của hắn đi theo kim đồng hồ đông đông đông nhảy, chỉ cảm thấy một trận choáng váng, cắn răng, vô luận kết cục là quyết định gì tiếp nhận.

Nhưng mà hắn từ đầu đến cuối không có thể chờ đợi đến nam nhân nhân từ, hắn cơ hồ là bóp lấy điểm đi qua ba phút, đương giây cùng thập nhị trọng hợp thời điểm, ánh mắt của nam nhân cuối cùng từ trên mặt của hắn rời đi, hững hờ giống con là ra tản cái bước.

Hỏa thiêu, tại tầng băng bên trên đốt giống giữa hè núi lửa, hắn muốn xông qua, một đầu hỏa long chợt nằm ngang ở giữa hai người, một cái chớp mắt liền biến mất.

3\. Hai cái trứng chần nước sôi

Ngày thứ hai hắn ngay tại cửa nhà gặp được cái này gọi oanh tiêu đông lạnh nam nhân.

Cảm giác đầu tiên là người này xuẩn muốn chết, tuyệt đối không giống như là loại kia muốn xử tâm tích lự hại người kia một loại —— Nếu như đây thật là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp nhau.

Bởi vì hôm qua chỉnh ra yêu thiêu thân hôm nay muối trạch một mảnh đều an bài nghỉ, không đi đi học lục cốc hấp tấp liền chạy đi mở cửa, tưởng rằng bạo hào mua cho hắn u lỗ Meit đồ chơi đưa đến.

Hắn giẫm tại trên ghế đẩu, hai cánh tay lay lấy tay cầm cái cửa, nhảy một cái dùng sức hạ thấp xuống liền nghe được két một tiếng.

【 Muốn hỏi vì cái gì!!! Bởi vì ta tới ——!!!!】

Bên hông hắn cài lấy u lỗ Meit con rối phát ra dữ tợn một tiếng, tiểu gia hỏa tâm tình sung mãn, miệng đều cười thành ngược lại tam giác, sau đó đưa tay tư thế lại cứng ở nguyên địa.

Hắn thấy được một cái mặc một thân đen nam nhân, kín không kẽ hở mép đen che đậy, màu đen kính râm cùng màu đen mũ lưỡi trai, sau lưng kéo lấy một cái cự đại rương hành lý.

Lục cốc nuốt ngụm nước miếng, cảm thấy cái kia rương hành lý trang hắn dư xài.

【 Oa a a ———— Nhỏ thắng!!!! Có người xấu!!!!】

Lục cốc máy báo động gọi oa oa vang, vốn đang tại nửa ngủ không tỉnh làm điểm tâm bạo hào bị cái này một cuống họng dọa đến vọt thẳng đến cổng.

Đinh đinh —— Vừa làm tốt sandwich từ nướng cơ bên trong nhảy ra ngoài, trong tay hắn còn cầm cái nồi, trong phòng bếp còn có hai khối không có trở mặt trứng chần nước sôi.

Khi nhìn đến oanh tiêu đông lạnh lần đầu tiên hắn cũng dọa cho phát sợ, mau đem lục cốc từ băng ghế hạ ôm xuống bảo hộ ở sau lưng, bầu không khí trở nên phá lệ cháy bỏng.

Qua nửa ngày, oanh mới đem mặt bên trên kính râm cùng khẩu trang cầm xuống tới, lộ ra cùng hôm qua giống nhau như đúc gương mặt kia. Lúc đầu nghĩ cứng đối cứng bạo hào tại phát giác chân của mình quần đã bị lục cốc khóc ướt sau, cắn răng quyết định trước đóng cửa báo cảnh —— Hắn tách ra hai lần khung cửa, không nhúc nhích tí nào, vậy mà đã bị nam nhân chết rét.

Hắn chỉ có thể tiếp tục hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân, giống đêm qua như thế.

【...... Bạo hào 】

Đang lúc hắn khẩn trương thời điểm, nam nhân chợt đưa tay ra, tưởng rằng muốn tới sờ mặt mình bạo hào mặt mũi tràn đầy ghét bỏ né tránh, mò cái không tay có chút không biết làm sao, lúc này lại cuộn lên bốn cái ngón tay, điểm một cái phòng bếp vị trí.

Nam nhân chậm ung dung mở miệng.

【 Phòng bếp bốc cháy 】

Hừ, bạo hào cười lạnh một tiếng, tự nhủ hắn không tin.

Nhưng là ngoan ngoãn quay đầu lại lục cốc nhưng lại oa một chút khóc thành dập lửa cái chốt, hắn dắt bạo hào ống quần, nói gập ghềnh.

【... Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng...... Bốc cháy 】

Tại bạo hào nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối đầu đứng máy thời điểm, chỉ gặp nam nhân một cái bước xa vọt vào, bạo hào trở tay đem lục cốc bảo hộ ở trong ngực đã nhìn thấy nhà mình phòng bếp toát ra cuồn cuộn khói đen. A, hắn há to miệng, nam nhân giậm chân một cái liền đem hỏa diễm liên tiếp khói đen cùng một chỗ đông lạnh.

Động tác một mạch mà thành, nước chảy mây trôi, tiện thể đem rương hành lý kéo vào trong nhà về sau dùng sức đụng phải môn, quay đầu hướng còn ôm lục cốc bạo hào nói câu

【 Không cho phép báo cảnh 】

Hiện tại bạo hào thứ hai cảm giác tới, cảm thấy người này rất nguy hiểm, đầu óc cùng người bình thường không tại một cái kênh bên trên, thủ đoạn căn bản vô dụng —— Tên gọi tắt bệnh tâm thần.

Nói bất động liền bất động lão tử chẳng phải là thật mất mặt!

Bạo hào ở trong lòng nói nhỏ, nhưng làm phiền trong nhà còn có cái tiểu mao đầu, thân thể vẫn là rất thành thật không hề động, chỉ là trên mặt lúc trắng lúc xanh, nhìn rất là làm người ta sợ hãi.

Tại bạo hào nhìn chăm chú, nam nhân bắt đầu chậm rãi cởi quần áo, hắn tháo xuống trên đầu mũ, một đầu đỏ trắng giao nhau phát liền lộ ra, vô luận đi đến đâu đều nhất định là tỉ lệ người xem đệ nhất.

Bạo hào liếc mắt, nhìn xem nam nhân cởi áo khoác.

Màu đen vệ dưới áo mặt lại là một thân thẳng tây trang màu đen, đánh lấy màu lam cà vạt, tay áo kẹp là kim cương làm, có giá trị không nhỏ, sau đó là xuyên tại quần thể thao bên trong quần tây, lộ ra một nửa vớ màu đen.

Lục cốc lúc này phảng phất đã thích ứng nguy cơ, nhìn xem nam nhân sáo oa đồng dạng từng cái từng cái thoát, trong mắt đều lóe ra tinh tinh, liền chênh lệch lôi kéo bạo hào tay hô to một tiếng kỳ tích ủ ấm.

Tiếp lấy nam nhân cầm hành lý của hắn rương tới, không có quay đầu chỉ là cúi người dùng ngón tay lục lọi nắm tay, dùng một cái cực kỳ khó chịu động tác đem rương hành lý kéo tới, tại trong lúc này, ánh mắt của hắn một mực đặt ở bạo hào trên thân, từ mặt đến chân quét không biết bao nhiêu lượt, dừng lại nhiều nhất địa phương là bạo hào trên lưng đầu kia màu hồng tạp dề.

【 Không muốn gọi 】

Hắn đối lục cốc so một cái xuỵt thủ thế, mới không có mấy tuổi tiểu hài lập tức thở hồng hộc che miệng lại.

Khóa kéo thanh âm rất là chói tai.

4\. Giấy gói kẹo

Hắn nắm lục cốc tay đi tại trên đường cái, trước khi đi còn từ tủ quần áo bên trong lật ra bộ cùng hắn xứng đôi nhà trẻ âu phục cho tiểu hài mặc lên.

Lục cốc ngoan ngoãn nắm nam nhân tay, ánh mắt lại một mực khống chế không nổi liếc nhìn khác một bên trên mặt đất sột soạt sột soạt lăn lộn rương hành lý, hắn dùng sức hít mũi một cái, bình sinh lần thứ nhất có năng lực khống chế lại mình phát đạt tuyến lệ.

【 Không muốn gọi 】

Hắn nhớ tới nam nhân đối với hắn nói lời.

【... Gọi liền đem ngươi ba ba cắt nát đặt vào 】

Lục cốc là cái rất hiểu chuyện hài tử, có một cái rõ rệt đặc điểm, chính là ngoan.

Có một lần bạo hào ra nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp đem hắn đặt ở bảo an đình để lục cốc chờ hắn, kết quả nhiệm vụ này liên luỵ đến một hệ liệt tất cả mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ vụ, chờ bạo hào về đến nhà đã là ngày hôm sau giữa trưa. Hắn sau khi về nhà hô to phế lâu danh tự, liền giường mang ngọn nguồn đều lật ra mấy lần, về sau mới phát hiện lục cốc vẫn luôn đần độn đợi ở nơi đó chờ hắn, tuyệt thực hai bữa ăn, cả người đều thiến giống như.

Bị bạo hào cướp đi bệnh viện truyền dịch, hắn liền nhìn xem bạo hào chậm rãi đem cây kia châm cắm đi vào lại rút ra, khó được không khóc, chỉ là dắt lấy bạo hào tay áo liền cùng hắn nói.

【 Ta biết nhỏ thắng sẽ đến tiếp ta 】

Một lần kia, hắn cũng là duy nhất một lần gặp qua nhỏ thắng khóc.

Hiện tại, nhỏ thắng liền bị chứa ở cái này cao cỡ nửa người màu đen trong rương hành lý, hắn bảo hộ nhỏ thắng phương pháp duy nhất chính là làm ngoan ngoãn hài tử.

Hắn dùng sức nhẹ gật đầu, tay áo xoa xoa bất tranh khí bong bóng nước mũi, miễn cưỡng vui cười dáng vẻ khó chịu cực kỳ.

Bọn hắn ngồi xe lửa xuyên qua hơn phân nửa thành thị, lại thừa Cao Thiết vừa đi vừa về lượn quanh thật lâu, trong lúc đó nam nhân giới thiệu tên của hắn.

Oanh tiêu đông lạnh,

Hắn một chút liền nhớ kỹ.

Về sau nam nhân liền không nói chuyện, hắn đem đầu tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, rương hành lý liền đặt ở hắn cùng lục cốc ở giữa. Hắn không biết nhỏ thắng ở bên trong thế nào, trên đường đi thậm chí so với hắn còn muốn yên tĩnh, chỉ có tại nam nhân dùng mũi chân khẽ chọc thời điểm mới có thể nghe được mấy không thể nghe thấy tiếng vang, giống như là dùng móng tay phá thanh âm.

Hắn muốn hỏi nhưng lại không dám hỏi, như ngồi bàn chông đợi tại màu lam trên nệm lót, lưng như gai nhọn.

Bịt kín vô cùng tốt cửa sổ miệng liền gió thanh âm đều nghe không được, leng keng —— Điện báo quảng bá vang lên, thừa phục tiểu thư một tiết một tiết đến nghiệm phiếu, đến cái thùng xe này thời điểm, không khỏi nhìn nhiều mấy lần bên cạnh hắn cái kia tuấn tiếu nam nhân, nàng vừa nói chuyện một bên vụng trộm nghiêng mắt nhìn hai mắt, gương mặt đỏ lên một mảnh.

Sau đó nàng nhìn thấy lục cốc, nho nhỏ lành nghề lý rương bên cạnh lục sắc một đoàn, cho một hạt đường.

【 Nói cho tỷ tỷ ngươi tên gì a 】

Tiểu thư ngồi xổm xuống sờ lên lục cốc đầu, lục cốc con mắt nháy hai lần, miệng do do dự dự ý thức được hiện tại nói không chừng là cái cầu cứu thời cơ tốt.

Hắn quay đầu đi xem khuôn mặt nam nhân, phát giác tay của hắn chính đặt ở rương hành lý bên trên, vạn năm không thay đổi mặt đơ bên trên vậy mà hiển hiện mỉm cười.

Nam nhân ngón tay gõ hai lần.

【... Lục cốc, ta gọi lục cốc ra lâu 】

【 Đa tạ tỷ tỷ ~】

Hắn nắm lên viên kia đường, liền giấy gói kẹo cũng không kịp lột liền vội vàng hướng miệng bên trong nhét, quá nhỏ yết hầu bị hung hăng bị sặc, lục cốc nghẹn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt không ngừng ho khan, nhưng lại bày ra một cái to lớn khuôn mặt tươi cười, ý là ta không sao!

【 Nha, ! Cái kia, tiên sinh! Hắn giấy gói kẹo 】

Tiểu thư dường như bị cái này lang thôn hổ yết khí thế hù dọa, hét rầm lên giống như là chỉ bị súng giết chim sẻ, nàng bối rối chuyển hướng bên cạnh tuấn tiếu nam nhân.

Chỉ gặp nam nhân lộ ra một cái ngại ngùng cười, thật có lỗi giống như vuốt vuốt lục cốc tóc, hắn từ phía sau lưng dùng sức đập hai lần, cuối cùng là để lục cốc thở ra hơi.

【 Không có ý tứ, nhà ta hài tử có chút vụng về 】

Hắn hung hăng đá một cước cái rương.

05\. Cực hàn

Gặp lại nhỏ thắng đã một ngày sau đó sự tình.

Sau khi xuống xe, mấy người mặc áo đen phục nam nhân che mắt đem hắn đỡ đi, mà cái kia gọi oanh tiêu đông lạnh bại hoại liền mang theo bên trong chứa nhỏ thắng cái rương hướng kia tòa nhà căn phòng lớn đi vào trong.

Hắn cuộn tại trong tủ treo quần áo, trên cổ phủ lấy một con lấp lóe vòng kim loại, duy nhất có thể lấy dựa vào đồ vật chỉ còn lại con kia mang theo trong người u lỗ Meit con rối.

Chết đối với một đứa bé tới nói lại chỉ là cái phi thường mơ hồ đồ vật, trong mơ hồ, hắn cảm thấy nam nhân sẽ đem hắn giết chết, tựa như phim truyền hình bên trong diễn như thế, đem hắn đầu cắt bỏ, sau đó đẫm máu phóng tới nhỏ mặt thắng trước.

Hắn không có cảm thấy nhiều ít sợ hãi, chỉ là ôm con rối co lại chặt hơn, hắn cảm thấy lạnh.

Nhưng nếu như có thể gặp lại nhỏ thắng, hắn cảm thấy tựa hồ chết chuyện này, cũng không quan trọng.

May mắn chính là, gặp mặt cũng không có giống hắn tưởng tượng như thế huyết tinh, hắn bị một đại hán nắm, đổi lại cùng phòng ở phong cách đồng dạng lục sắc kimono. Hắn nhìn thấy nhỏ thắng cũng ngồi trong phòng đầu, xuyên vẫn như cũ là ngày hôm qua bộ đồ mặc ở nhà thêm màu hồng tạp dề, hắn chưa từng thấy nhỏ thắng như thế ngồi ngay ngắn.

Kia một giây, hắn không biết dùng cái gì kình, vậy mà tránh ra nam nhân trói buộc, lộn nhào liền hướng phía hắn nhỏ thắng vọt tới, nước mắt nước mũi một thanh một thanh hướng nhỏ thắng tạp dề bên trên xóa.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng!】

Hắn nhìn thấy bạo hào trên mặt đồng dạng biểu hiện ra loại kia mừng rỡ, lông mày của hắn đi lên dùng sức nhấc, con mắt chớp hai lần dường như muốn khóc lên. Nhưng nhỏ thắng cũng không nói gì, hắn ngay cả động cũng không năng động một chút, chỉ là kích động nhìn hắn.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi thế nào a... Không nên làm ta sợ a 】

Hắn đi sờ bạo hào tay, băng lạnh buốt, trên cổ tay có một vòng nghiêm trọng đông thương vết tích.

【 Nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng!】

Hắn vội vàng đem bạo hào để tay tiến y phục của mình bên trong, giống một khối băng, hắn một bên khóc một bên dùng tay đi che bạo hào cổ chân, cũng là băng lãnh. Đột nhiên nhiệt độ để bạo hào mãnh run lập cập, hắn nghĩ đẩy ra lục cốc, nhưng thực sự lại là không có khí lực, nửa dựa nửa dựa vào ngược lại là toàn bộ hóa tại lục cốc trên thân.

【 Ngô...】

Thế là hắn nghe được bạo hào phát ra tiếng thứ nhất.

Mơ mơ hồ hồ, giống như miệng bên trong ngậm lấy thứ gì.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi có phải hay không không nói được lời nói 】

Đầu lưỡi của hắn có chút đánh nhau, nóng hổi nước mắt hạt châu xuyên đồng dạng ba ba rơi đi xuống, hắn đi đào bạo hào miệng, nhưng là bạo hào lại là vặn quay đầu đi không cho hắn đụng. Hắn chỉ đụng phải bạo hào bờ môi, mềm mềm, nhưng cũng là như băng lạnh.

【 Nhỏ thắng!!】

Hắn dùng mãng kình, cũng bất kể có phải hay không là xuất cách, liền lấy miệng của mình đi lên thiếp.

Bạo hào con mắt trừng thật to, bên trong khả năng có thật nhiều loại cảm xúc, nhưng còn tuổi nhỏ hắn, xem không hiểu. Đầu lưỡi của hắn dán đầu kia đóng chặt khóe miệng đi đến liếm, lạnh, đầu lưỡi của hắn nếm đến một loại hương vị, giống như là bị nước trôi qua đường.

Hắn giống con chó đồng dạng liếm láp bạo hào bờ môi, nước bọt sáng lấp lánh chỉ lưu tại bờ môi một vòng, vào trong làm thế nào còn không thể nào vào được. Hắn liều mạng đào lấy bạo hào, dù là bị dùng bả vai đụng đều không buông tay, hắn một bên khóc một bên hôn lấy kia phiến mềm mại, trong lòng lo lắng nhanh đến chết đi.

【... Vô dụng 】

Từ phía sau đột nhiên dâng lên thanh âm để lục cốc một cái giật mình, hắn bàn chân nhỏ run lên hai lần, trong đầu lập tức xuất hiện nam nhân dị sắc đồng tử. Tiếp lấy, cổ của hắn xiết chặt, từ bạo hào trừng lớn trong mắt thấy được một cái tay, từ phía sau giữ lại cổ của hắn, giống xách mèo đồng dạng đem hắn từ bạo hào trong ngực tách rời ra.

【—— Ngô a —— Ngươi buông ra, ! Thả ta ra!!! Đại phôi đản!!】

Hắn dùng sức nhào lên.

【 Ngô ừ!!!!】

Bạo hào bả vai hướng về phía trước mãnh đám một chút, miệng bên trong mập mờ gào thét, cơ hồ tức hổn hển, nhưng không có tứ chi chèo chống thể khối từ đầu đến cuối không thể bảo trì cân bằng, đông một chút té nhào vào trước mặt trên bàn.

Nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng!!!! Lục cốc lại bắt đầu líu ríu kêu, rất là đáng ghét.

【 Ngậm miệng 】

Oanh tiêu đông lạnh vặn qua cổ của hắn, hai cái bạt tai đem tiểu hài quất mộng —— Lúc này hắn mới nhìn đến, từ bạo hào sáng lấp lánh trong mắt chảy ra chảy nhỏ giọt nhiệt lệ.

Hắn nhìn xem mình run lên tay phải bỗng nhiên có chút hoảng hốt.

Cũng may lục cốc rốt cục an tĩnh.

【 Hắn hôm qua không muốn nói 】

Hắn nằm trên mặt đất, nước mắt rưng rưng nhưng lại bất lực, cái kia hai tay lực lượng thậm chí liền đánh người kia một quyền đều không đau không ngứa. Hắn nửa bên mặt trái gò má nóng bỏng trống ra một khối lớn, nước mắt giống như là cái hang không đáy.

Hắn trông thấy nam nhân từ phía sau ôm bạo hào, nâng tứ chi của hắn con rối loay hoay, bạo hào trong mắt tràn đầy phẫn nộ, khóe mắt có một khối đỏ đỏ vết ướt, bị thương dã thú dữ tợn.

Nam nhân nói rất chậm, cho nên tại mỗi một chữ phù dừng lại ở giữa hắn đều có thể rõ ràng nghe thấy ba loại khác biệt tiếng hít thở. Cái tay kia khoét qua nhỏ thắng nâng lên cái cằm, ngón cái dính vào một vòng ướt sũng đồ vật, là nước miếng của hắn.

【 Ta cho hắn một đêm tỉnh lại thời gian 】

Xương cốt khép mở thanh âm nghe càng đáng sợ, hắn rụt lại bả vai, con ngươi khiêu động nhìn xem kia hai đầu ngón tay như thế nào nhẹ nhõm lại bạo lực mở ra bạo hào đóng chặt miệng, giống một thanh đao cùn cạy mở vỏ sò.

Dừng tay! Nhỏ thắng hắn rất đau dáng vẻ!!!

Hắn tựa hồ muốn dùng lực hô lên thứ gì, nhưng hắn tay trượt đến trên mặt của mình, bàn tay chạm đến mình cắn chặt bờ môi, che mắt.

【 Thế nào, lại nhiều một hồi, đầu lưỡi liền không thể dùng 】

Từ đầu ngón tay trong khe, hắn nhìn thấy nam nhân tay vươn vào bạo hào miệng bên trong giảo động hai lần, nhỏ thắng phát ra ngô ngô tiếng khóc lóc, sau đó kia hai đầu ngón tay kẹp lấy một mảnh màu đỏ từ cái miệng đó bên trong dắt ra.

Là một đầu bị đông lại đầu lưỡi.

【 Hôm nay có nhớ lại cái gì sao 】

Nam nhân một bên nói, từ bạo hào miệng bên trong lại phun ra rất nhiều vụn băng tử, hắn dùng lửa một bên khác giúp hắn làm tan, hỏa diễm tại đầu lưỡi mặt ngoài du tẩu mang đến kinh khủng làm cho bạo hào cứng tại nguyên địa không cách nào động đậy, mà hắn liền lăn ở một bên liền nhìn đều cảm thấy đau nhức. Ngọn lửa kia làm nóng cực nhanh, tầng băng tại đụng phải trong nháy mắt liền thành hơi nước, không có vài giây đồng hồ bạo hào đầu lưỡi lại khôi phục mềm mại, nhưng hắn nhưng như cũ giống như là tại nhẫn nại lấy cái gì.

Theo giọt nước thuận cái lưỡi chảy đến trong cổ họng thời điểm, khô cạn đã lâu dưới thân thể ý thức làm ra nuốt động tác, theo sát chính là liên tiếp ép buộc tính chất nôn khan.

【... Khục...... Trán... Ọe ngô 】

Mặt khác mấy cây ngón tay thừa cơ chen vào, òm ọp òm ọp, ma sát ướt sũng hầu đạo cùng khoang miệng, một cây màu đỏ chỉ gai bị tách rời ra.

Bạo hào nhìn đang liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy loại kia sinh lý nôn khan cảm giác, cổ họng của hắn co lại co lại trên mặt hiện lên rất nhiều mồ hôi.

Hắn rất sợ hãi, sợ hãi nam nhân sẽ từ nhỏ thắng miệng bên trong kéo ra một thanh trắng bóng ruột. Miệng của hắn dáng dấp thật to, liền thét lên đều phá trắng bệch, nhưng hắn lại không dám không nhìn xuống dưới, bởi vì ánh mắt của nam nhân chính nhìn chòng chọc vào hắn nhìn, thờ ơ, phảng phất một mảnh băng phong biển.

Loại này tra tấn không biết kéo dài bao lâu, thêm tại nhỏ thắng trên thân tra tấn giống như lật ra gấp hai thêm tại hắn trên thân, hắn đi sờ mặt mình, phát hiện nước mắt đã sớm chảy khô, chỉ còn lại thô ráp hai đầu nước mắt cuộn tại khóe mắt.

【...... Cô... Ọe...】

Nhỏ thắng nôn khan khoảng cách càng lúc càng ngắn, đầu kia dây đỏ cũng càng túm càng dài, nam nhân động tác rất chậm, lại rất thô lỗ.

【 Đáng giá không 】

Khuôn mặt nam nhân bỗng nhiên xích lại gần nhỏ thắng, hắn thanh âm lạnh lùng nghe giống như là không có tình cảm máy móc. Hắn nâng lên khuỷu tay mãnh hướng ra phía ngoài co lại, theo một tiếng cực kỳ thống khổ tiếng nghẹn ngào, một khối bị miệng dịch bao khỏa khối kim khí bị ném đến tận lục cốc bên chân.

【 Không muốn làm trò vô ích nhẫn nại, thành thành thật thật nói không chừng có thể kết thúc càng dứt khoát một điểm 】

Bạo hào còng lưng thân thể phun ra rất nhiều trong suốt nước bọt, hắn ho kịch liệt lấy, vẫn không có thể hảo hảo khôi phục đầu lưỡi vẫn như cũ đỏ đỏ lôi kéo ở bên ngoài, liền khóe mắt đều là đỏ bừng, thẳng tắp nhìn qua hắn.

【...... Phế... Lâu 】

Nhỏ thắng nhìn xem hắn, hắn cũng nhìn xem nhỏ thắng, bỗng nhiên phát giác nước mắt của mình lại chảy xuống, hắn miệng mở rộng, lại dù là liền kêu một tiếng nhỏ thắng đều làm không được.

Ánh mắt của hắn đi tới nơi hẻo lánh bên trong dường như ẩn giấu cái gì yêu ma quỷ quái, toàn bộ ẩn tại nam nhân phía sau trong bình phong, lóe âm trầm chỉ riêng. Một con cổ quái nữ nhân tay từ sau tấm bình phong đưa ra ngoài, đối miệng hắn vị trí quẹt cho một phát, kia là hắn nhu nhược.

Nhỏ hơn hẳn là muốn xông qua ôm hắn, nhưng vừa hướng về phía trước nghiêng một chút liền lập tức bị nam nhân bóp cổ hung hăng hướng trên mặt đất đánh tới, đông, bạo hào bị cái này đột nhiên một chút chấn thất thần, hắn cúi ngã trên mặt đất, chóng mặt gạt ra mấy giọt nước mắt.

【 Cho ăn, hiện tại vẫn chưa tới các ngươi tương thân tương ái thời gian đi 】

Câu nói này tựa hồ là nam nhân cố ý nói cho hắn nghe, về sau lộ ra một cái tương đương dữ tợn cười.

【 Bạo hào 】

【 Ta cũng cho hắn ba phút thế nào 】

Một cỗ ác hàn từ đuôi đến đầu lao nhanh, nổ đầu óc hắn vù vù, hắn nhìn xem phế lâu tràn đầy nước mắt nước mắt mặt, trước mắt hiện ra lại là những cái kia bị đông cứng chết tại trong đất bùn đồng liêu thống khổ lại biểu tình dữ tợn.

Hắn quên không được, thấu thể lạnh buốt.

Không,

Miệng của hắn thật to mở ra, vô ý thức thốt ra bị giữ lại mệnh mạch.

Oanh tiêu đông lạnh áp lấy cổ của hắn hướng trên mặt đất thiếp, bị ép nâng lên bờ mông làm ra như chó ăn xin động tác, hắn chỉ dùng lực tránh né một chút, về sau liền lòng như tro nguội tùy ý nam nhân nhục nhã, trong nháy mắt hắn thậm chí có một loại rất ngu xuẩn xúc động —— Cùng hắn liều cho cá chết lưới rách.

Nhưng đám lửa này, không có dấy lên lại dập tắt.

Hắn biết, dù là hắn có thể xử lý âm dương mặt, phế lâu hắn cũng trốn không thoát.

【 Thả hắn...... Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết muốn biết hết thảy 】

Hắn quay đầu đi xem oanh mặt, bởi vì xương sống bị áp bách nguyên nhân lộ ra cố hết sức.

【 Không có điều kiện 】

Oanh sĩ nhấc lông mày, không có chờ hắn nói hết lời liền lạnh lùng đối đáp —— Trong giọng nói của hắn mang theo không thể nghi ngờ uy lực, không tim không phổi, giống như là cái từ trong viên đá ấp ra lạnh đầu gỗ.

【 Đứa bé kia cùng ngươi bây giờ đều là ta đồ vật 】

【 Muốn cạy mở miệng của ngươi cũng không có khó như vậy... Nhưng ngươi phải biết ta nói chuyện cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không lật lọng 】

Bạo hào thắng mình, nam nhân kêu tên của hắn, cơ hồ là cắn lỗ tai của hắn nhói nhói thần kinh.

【 Ngô oa a a a —— Đau nhức!!!——!!】

Từ một bên khác bỗng nhiên truyền đến cực kỳ thống khổ khóc nỉ non âm thanh, mang tại tiểu hài trên cổ vòng kim loại tư tư vận hành, từ bốn phía trong miệng nhỏ phun ra an khí nhanh chóng hạ nhiệt độ, lục cốc đào lấy kia hai bên kim loại tấm ngăn, tay nhỏ bị đông cứng đỏ tía.

Hắn nhìn qua bạo hào, thân thể không bị khống chế bắt đầu phát run.

Nhỏ thắng miệng há lớn, trên mặt biểu lộ dường như so với mình bị tra tấn lúc còn muốn đau bên trên mấy lần, trong thoáng chốc hắn nhớ tới trên sách học giảng phụ tử liên tâm, kia là thật đau nhức ở trong lòng trên thịt. Hắn không muốn để cho nhỏ thắng lo lắng, nhưng kéo ra tiếu dung lại so với khóc còn khó coi hơn mấy lần, thật mất mặt... Vì cái gì nước mắt không cầm được tại rơi.

Có lẽ chỉ qua mấy giây, hoặc là đã qua kia ba phút, lục cốc cảm thấy mình thân thể bắt đầu trở nên lạnh, đông lạnh phát cứng rắn, thở ra khí biến thành một đoàn nhỏ màu trắng.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Ta có phải là sắp phải chết 】

Mắt của hắn da tróc bắt đầu đánh nhau, tựa như đêm đó, mềm nhũn sắp thiếp đi.

【... Ô ô... Nhỏ, nhỏ thắng...... Ngươi chớ khóc 】

Cơ hồ chỉ tiêu mà không kiếm không khí để đầu óc hắn u ám, đang mơ hồ bên trong, hắn nghe thấy được nhục thể bác kích phát ra kịch liệt tiếng vang, nói chuyện trước chính là nam nhân, tiếp lấy nhỏ thắng thanh âm chui vào trong lỗ tai của hắn.

Nhỏ thắng nói rất gấp lại rất kích động, thùng thùng, lại là nhục thể va chạm phát ra cùn âm thanh, hắn nghĩ ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút nhỏ thắng có bị thương hay không, nhưng là kia hai phiến lông mi lại giống như là bị đông lại phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt giòn vang.

Lại qua một hồi, bỗng nhiên thanh âm gì đều biến mất.

Hắn không cảm giác được đầu ngón tay của mình, liền cái mũi cũng đều không có nhiệt độ.

Phế lâu!

Trong thoáng chốc, hắn bị một đám lửa hung hăng nóng một chút, sau đó trên cổ trĩu nặng trọng lượng biến mất. Hắn ngửi thấy kia cỗ mùi vị quen thuộc, ngọt ngào, để hắn nhớ tới nhỏ thắng đầu kia màu hồng tạp dề.

Hắn muốn ngủ, nhưng là có hai tay một mực đặt ở trên mặt của hắn, không ngừng đập. Ôm hắn người thật sự là quá nóng, nóng hổi giống một cái lò lửa nhỏ, thùng thùng bác kích trái tim đệm ở hắn dưới tai trái, từ kia một khối truyền đến nhiệt độ dần dần đem hắn từ Tam Đồ Xuyên mang về.

Phế lâu!!

Hắn lại một lần hơi chớp mắt.

Lần này giọt kia nước mắt rơi vào hắn lông mày cung, đi vào hắn trong mắt, nóng hổi nóng hổi, tựa hồ liền võng mạc đều nhanh muốn bị đốt bị thương, nhưng lần này hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ rốt cục thấy rõ mặt của người kia, là nhỏ thắng a.

Hắn có thể là nhếch môi cười ngây ngô, tóm lại cảm giác da mặt bị hung hăng giật một chút, còn không có làm tan cho nên rất đau.

Hắn bị bạo hào ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, hai cái tay nhỏ từ quần áo vạt áo nhét đi vào, đặt ở bạo hào trên bụng. Kia vòng kim loại khóa trên mặt đất gãy thành hai mảnh, phía trên cắm một cây hình vuông khối kim khí, luôn cảm thấy khá quen.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta muốn về nhà 】

Hắn lẩm bẩm nói.

06\. Mụ mụ

Oanh tiêu đông lạnh là cái khôn khéo người làm ăn, càng là sạch sẽ lưu loát ngoan nhân, nhân sinh của hắn tín điều rất đơn giản, không làm chuyện dư thừa, không lưu vô dụng người.

Hắn ngồi tại trên giường, tự hỏi vừa rồi bạo hào cho ra vụn vặt tình báo, mặc dù là dùng phép khích tướng lấy ra đôi câu vài lời, bạo hào mặc dù nói rất gấp nhưng trong lời nói logic lại là vô cùng rõ ràng. Từ dưới chí thượng, đem tất cả tích lũy ra hắn ghép hình mảnh vỡ tư liệu từng mảnh từng mảnh từ rương ngầm bên trong lấy ra.

Hắn không thích suy đoán, từ một tiết cây khô bên trên lấy một nửa cắt xuống, bắt lấy một con kiến là đủ rồi.

Như vậy biết hắn tồn tại người không có rất nhiều, một nhóm đã vĩnh viễn ngậm miệng, còn lại ngoại trừ tại anh hùng thể chế cao tầng bên ngoài còn có nằm tại trong tổ chức chuột chết, cùng cái này gặp qua con của mình.

Ánh mắt của hắn nặng nề rơi vào lục cốc trên thân.

Bạo hào thắng mình đã vô dụng, nhưng giết hài tử... Tựa hồ không phải tác phong của hắn.

Hắn trầm tư, con mắt lại không tự chủ được về tới bạo hào đầu kia màu hồng tạp dề bên trên, hắn tâm có chút xao động, trong đầu bỗng nhiên hiện lên lẻ tẻ đoạn ngắn để hắn bỗng nhiên thấy được oanh lạnh cái bóng. Nàng từ trong hộc tủ xuất ra phiến mạch, mở ra sữa bò đem bọn nó xen lẫn trong cùng một chỗ, mà hắn ngồi tại cao cao trên ghế nắm trong tay lấy một thanh màu lam nhựa plastic cái nĩa.

Khi đó, mẫu thân cũng xuyên một đầu màu hồng tạp dề, bất quá là liền đến trên cổ cái chủng loại kia dài khoản

Hắn cảm thấy đau đầu, liền vuốt vuốt mi tâm, giương mắt liền nhìn thấy bạo hào cặp kia ướt sũng lại lớn không sợ con mắt màu đỏ, ôm chặt hài tử, lưng cơ hồ cong thành một tòa núi nhỏ.

—— Giống mèo đồng dạng.

Hắn lần thứ nhất động lòng trắc ẩn, nhưng dù cho dạng này cũng muốn làm hết thảy tại trên lợi ích thuận theo tự nhiên.

Hắn tạm thời đem lục cốc cùng bạo hào tách ra, muốn ở trong phòng tìm một chỗ ẩn nấp lao tù với hắn mà nói cũng không phải là việc khó gì.

Vừa mới bắt đầu mấy ngày nay, liên quan tới xử quyết phương án vội vàng mô phỏng mười mấy lần, nội bộ quét sạch, bối cảnh lại đào móc để hắn cảm thấy mười phần tâm phiền. Lại thêm từ kia hai cái gian phòng bên trong cơ hồ xưa nay không đình chỉ nện phá âm thanh cùng tiểu hài có thể so với phá đồng la khóc rống, quả thực để oanh tiêu đông lạnh điểm nộ khí hướng lên đề tám cái độ.

Hắn từ trong ngăn kéo cầm hai con ống tiêm, cũng mặc kệ bên trong chính là cái gì, liền trực tiếp bước chân đi thong thả đi lục cốc gian phòng.

Choảng, ổ khóa chuyển động thanh âm cơ hồ lập tức để tiểu hài ngậm miệng.

Thế là hắn mở cửa thời điểm liền thấy trên giường cái chăn cùng cái đệm toàn diện đều chồng chất tại góc tường, gian phòng này không có cửa sổ, cho nên lục cốc lại đem to to nhỏ nhỏ tất cả có thể mở đèn đều điểm. Đoàn kia Lục Lục vật nhỏ liền núp ở nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, trên tay ôm bẩn thỉu u lỗ Meit con rối, liều mạng dùng tay che miệng, con mắt ngược lại là sưng lên một vòng.

Nói thật, hắn cũng không chán ghét lục cốc, thậm chí có một chút điểm vi diệu thích. Có thể là bởi vì đang nhìn hắn thời điểm luôn có loại nhìn thấy tuổi nhỏ lúc cảm giác của mình, khác nhau là hắn đó cũng không mỹ mãn tuổi thơ là tiên thiên tạo thành.

Hắn xử tại cửa ra vào, trong túi ống tiêm thô sáp cấn lấy hắn trái eo.

Hắn đem ngón trỏ chống đỡ tại trên môi, làm một cái xuỵt thủ thế, rời đi thời điểm cố ý lưu lại môn.

Nếu như có thể trốn đi ra ngoài liền để hắn trốn đi.

Hắn đứng tại lục cốc ngoài cửa rút một điếu thuốc, từ đầu kia trong khe cửa nhìn lén cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi làm bộ lơ đãng liếc qua hắn, hắn biết lục cốc hiện tại liền ghé vào cổng kia mặt trên tường, giống một con tùy thời chuẩn bị rời nhà ra đi mèo hoang.

Hắn thuốc lá đầu bắn đến trên mặt đất, đế giày đụng lên đi nhéo nhéo, thảm liền bị bỏng ra một vòng dữ tợn màu nâu, về sau, ngồi thẳng lên, một tay treo âu phục áo khoác hướng bạo hào gian phòng đi đến.

Tiểu hài tử rón rén giấu không được hô hấp, hắn làm bộ không có nghe thấy đi về phía trước, từ khung ảnh lồng kính phản quang bên trong sáng loáng trông thấy một đạo lục sắc cái bóng lộn nhào phóng tới hành lang bên kia.

Trốn đi,

Hắn đẩy ra bạo hào cửa phòng, trên mặt nhiệt độ lại bỗng ngưng kết.

【 Đông ——!!】

Trong phòng kia là toàn bộ màu đen, không có mở đèn cũng không có cái gọi là người tiếng hít thở, bỗng nhiên một đạo tiếng gió bén nhọn ở bên tai xẹt qua, keng một chút đập vào trên cửa —— Kia là một thanh bị làm đoạn đui đèn, hiện tại công dụng đại khái liền cùng trường mâu không sai biệt lắm.

Tuy nói đối đãi bạo hào hắn vốn cũng không có bao lớn lo lắng, chỉ là loại này vừa lên đến liền dùng bạo lực làm lời dạo đầu tác phong để hắn cảm thấy rất không thoải mái, đúng lúc lại đâm vào hắn nhu cầu cấp bách phát tiết thời gian đốt...

Mũi của hắn cánh rút hạ, tay phải toát ra đáng sợ hỏa diễm.

Đông —— Lại là một chút.

Xem ra kia đui đèn chiều dài vừa vặn đủ bạo hào làm hai thanh trường mâu.

Hắn nheo lại mắt, liền trên cánh tay sáng rực hỏa diễm dò xét cái kia đứng ở trong góc nhỏ người.

Bạo hào bên chân tán lạc rất nhiều bị bạo lực bẻ gãy đồ dùng trong nhà, còn có một số từ đèn bàn bên trên tháo ra mảnh kim loại, trên cổ tay vòng kim loại bên trên tất cả đều là bị phá cọ qua thô ráp vết tích, nhưng còn chưa đủ lấy tránh ra trói buộc.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia hai con vòng kim loại, chỉ cảm thấy không hiểu thấu nổi nóng.

【 Cho ăn, âm dương mặt!!! Phế lâu đâu!】

Bạo hào thân người cong lại, toàn vẹn một bộ xù lông dáng vẻ, đối với hắn xoẹt xoẹt bật hơi.

【......】

Hắn không muốn trả lời, thế là buông ra nơ.

Băng kết lên cả phòng.

【... Trước quản tốt chính ngươi đi 】

Thanh âm của nam nhân lần thứ nhất trong phòng vang lên.

Hắn mò tới trong túi hai ống châm, lúc này ngón cái đã tìm được đầu kia thình thịch trực nhảy mạch máu, hắn cúi đầu xuống cắn một cái đi lên, thô ráp bựa lưỡi như là dã thú liếm qua, tạm thời cho là trừ độc.

Hắn nhổ một ngụm nước bọt, hai người thân thể thiếp rất gần, đầu gối của hắn chống đỡ lấy bạo hào bẹn đùi, đầu kia tạp dề bị chen tất cả đều là nếp may.

【 Ngươi... Mẹ hắn... , hỗn đản!】

Hắn dùng hổ khẩu kẹp lấy bạo hào cái cằm, làm cho hắn không thể không cao cao ngửa cằm lên, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, trong bóng đêm lại cũng không có thể thấy rõ ống kim bên trên dược vật tên.

【 Nếu là ngươi dám đối phế lâu... Xuất thủ... Ngô... Ta, chết cũng sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi 】

Trống rỗng ống tiêm chính chống đỡ tại đầu kia thình thịch trên động mạch, hướng phía dưới ép một tấc, cái kia không biết tên độc dược liền sẽ từ cây kia châm bên trong đâm vào đi, mà người này còn đang không biết sống chết thả chút không quan hệ đau khổ ngoan thoại.

Hắn cảm thấy buồn cười, tại đè xuống pít-tông một cái chớp mắt mặt lạnh lấy đi cắn bạo hào bờ môi.

Nếm đến đầy miệng mùi máu.

Hắn đánh hai ống thuốc, một ống tại động mạch cổ bên trong, một ống là tại trên đùi, nhưng dược tề lại là từng chút từng chút được đưa vào đi, hắn đè ép pít-tông, thẳng đến bạo hào rốt cục tháo lực, tại trong ngực hắn mềm giống đoàn bông.

Hắn kéo lấy bạo hào một cái cánh tay đi đủ khảm ở trên tường chốt mở, mà bạo hào tựa như cái vải rách bé con đồng dạng, nửa người ngã trên mặt đất, bị hắn kéo lấy tại cái này không lớn gian phòng bên trong trái đập phải đụng.

Ba, đèn mở.

Bạo hào hé mở lấy miệng nhàn nhạt hô hấp lấy, con ngươi bởi vì ánh đèn kích thích nguyên nhân có chút co vào, hắn cúi đầu đi tìm vứt trên mặt đất ống tiêm, nhìn cũng không phải là trí mạng kia một loại.

【NC.008】 Cùng 【DW0 Mê Điệt Hương 】, hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia hai khối nho nhỏ thiếp giấy nhìn, đều là còn đang thí nghiệm bên trong thuốc mê —— Cái trước sẽ để cho người sử dụng trở nên tuỳ tiện tin tưởng hắn người, mà cái sau liền giống tất cả thuốc mê đồng dạng, để người sử dụng trong đầu đổ đầy bộ phận sinh dục.

Bạo hào cuộn tại trên mặt đất, tại thích ứng tia sáng sau con ngươi bày biện ra một loại cực kỳ buông lỏng khuếch trương trạng thái, hai tay ôm lấy bờ vai của mình, nhẹ giọng hừ hừ.

【 Cho ăn...】

【 Cái này bại bởi ma tuý sao, bạo tâm địa 】

Hắn hướng phía đoàn kia khối thịt đá một cước, lại nghe được một tiếng để lộ rên rỉ.

Bạo hào hai tay bị hắn ba một cái đá tản, mượn quán tính trở mình sau liền mất trọng lượng nằm rạp trên mặt đất không cách nào động đậy, hắn ngửa mặt nằm ở nơi đó, ngay phía trên chính là sáng rực phát sáng bóng đèn, hắn nhìn trời, bỗng nhiên lộ ra một cái cười.

【.... n..】

Hắn cứ như vậy nhìn qua, miệng bên trong thì thầm giống như là một bài nhạc thiếu nhi.

Bỗng nhiên, hắn mặt trời bị chặn, trong mắt xuất hiện chính là oanh tiêu đông lạnh mặt.

【 Ta đoán hiện tại dù là bảo ngươi chó cái ngươi cũng sẽ đáp ứng đi 】

Phần eo một nửa truyền đến hạ xuống làm cho hắn cảm thấy hoang mang, oanh đang ngồi ở ngang hông của hắn, dùng hai tay dâng mặt của hắn đối với hắn nói chuyện. Hắn nháy nháy mắt, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy đầu kia màu đỏ đầu lưỡi.

【.. Thân.... Hôn ta 】

Hắn cảm thấy mình ngay tại nhanh chóng hạ xuống, hướng phía dưới, hướng phía dưới, bởi vì sợ mà nâng lên hai tay vừa vặn ôm oanh cổ.

Hắn xẹt tới, không biết nước mắt vì sao chảy xuôi.

【 Ta sẽ không hôn ngươi, bạo hào thắng mình 】

Hắn nhìn không thấy người kia con mắt, cũng sờ không tới mặt của người kia.

Hắn cảm thấy rất khổ sở, ra một thân mồ hôi nóng lại sền sệt khó chịu. Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt đợi rất lâu, cuối cùng cam chịu bắt đầu đào y phục của mình, hắn nóng quá, nhưng là đầu kia tạp dề đánh nơ con bướm đối với hắn hiện tại mà nói nhưng bây giờ là quá khó.

Oanh tay trái rất băng, không biết cùng cá tính của hắn có quan hệ hay không, hắn dùng một cái tay vung lên áo của mình, một cái tay khác liền nắm oanh tay đi sờ hắn cái bụng. Lành lạnh, lông mày của hắn chậm rãi giãn ra, con mắt híp lại thành một đầu.

【 Thật là khó chịu... Giúp... Giúp ta 】

Hắn vặn lấy chân, ý đồ muốn đem quần của mình cọ xuống tới, đầu kia dúm dó tạp dề kẹp ở hai người ở giữa, giống khối giẻ rách đồng dạng, lưa thưa tác tác vang.

Oanh trên mặt không lộ vẻ gì, hắn mặt lạnh lấy nhìn bạo hào giống con phát tình mèo cái tại dưới thân thể của hắn đốt gần thành một đám nước. Bạo hào thân thể xác thực rất bỏng, tay của hắn bị cầm, ngón tay bị mang theo tại người kia bộ ngực bên trên du tẩu, mò tới một đoàn mềm nhũn mỡ, thậm chí có thể được xưng cái vú.

Dưới tay hắn dùng sức bắt lấy kia hai khối sữa thịt, nghe được một tiếng bị đau rên rỉ, bỗng nhiên ở giữa tới hào hứng.

【 Như thế lớn, lục cốc bình thường đều uống sữa của ngươi đi 】

Hắn xoa nhẹ hai thanh, căng đầy hung ác, núm vú cũng không giống phổ thông nam tính như thế, đỏ đỏ thô sáp một khối nhỏ đột xuất đè vào trong lòng bàn tay của hắn.

【 So với ba ba, ngươi càng thích hợp đương mụ mụ đâu, bạo hào 】

Hắn biết rõ dược hiệu tác dụng, cho nên tận lực đang lúc nói chậm lại chút.

【 A... Ta...... Ngô, mụ mụ 】

Bạo hào lắc đầu không biết là tại cùng cái gì giãy dụa lấy, trong miệng của hắn thì thào tái diễn nam nhân, mặc dù đại não không thể nào hiểu được nhưng là thân thể lại tại cái này một lần một lần lặp lại bên trong càng phát ra mẫn cảm.

n, hắn bỗng nhiên tránh né một chút, hai tay nâng nam nhân bàn tay vào trong gạt ra một đầu nhũ câu, kia hai viên tròn vo sữa hạt liền từ hắn giữa ngón tay thô sáp thoan ra.

【 Phế lâu... Thích......】

Cặp mắt kia bên trong có cái gì, hắn thấy được một mảnh hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước.

Hắn biết đây là thuốc tác dụng, nhưng cũng vô pháp phủ nhận, dưới người hắn nam nhân đáng chết mê người. Hắn bị bỏng đến, dù cho tự thân hỏa diễm cũng vô pháp dấy lên nhiệt độ từ cái kia hai tay truyền đến toàn thân, hắn chưa từng gặp được dạng này sự tình, thế là đương nhiên chần chờ một chút.

【 Bạo... Hào 】

Môi của hắn có chút ướt át, trong mắt thấy điên đảo rối loạn, cái kia bị hắn đặt ở dưới thân người bỗng nhiên cọ lấy cánh tay của hắn ngẩng đầu lên, nhắm mắt lại, để hắn thậm chí có thể thấy rõ phía trên mỗi một cây rung động lông mi.

Hắn mãnh đẩy ra bạo hào, đông, nhìn người kia trên mặt đất quẳng làm một câu cát mịn, hắn sờ lấy mình nóng lên bờ môi, trái tim toàn diện nhảy.

Hắn đây là thế nào.

【...... A... Hô...】

Bạo hào hô hấp sáng rực, hắn dùng một điểm tay trái băng, đụng phải liền biến thành bốc lên bọt nước. Hắn cảm thấy quá nóng, rõ ràng bị hạ dược chính là bạo hào thắng mình, mình lại càng giống chỉ bụng đói kêu vang dã thú.

Hắn cúi người, chắp lên lưng giống một tòa màu đen sườn núi, chiếu vào bạo hào trên mặt sáng trong ánh trăng.

【... Ngươi không thích ta sao 】

Hắn nghe được bạo hào ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng lầm bầm.

Thanh âm nhỏ mảnh, lại như một tia hỏa hoa ba điểm thần kinh.

【...... Ngươi sẽ hối hận, bạo hào thắng mình 】

Chưa từng có người nào gặp qua oanh tiêu đông lạnh như thế động tình dáng vẻ, như là trăng tròn thời gian mới có thể hóa thân dã thú người sói.

Hắn nằm ở bạo hào trên thân, khép mở phần môi lộ ra ngân sắc răng nanh, đầu lưỡi một vòng máu đỏ tươi sắc tại hai người giao hợp giữa răng môi bành trướng. Hắn dùng sức dắt bạo hào trên lưng tạp dề, lực tay cực lớn, thậm chí có thể nghe được vải vóc không chịu nổi phụ trọng chi chi âm thanh.

Hắn cũng không phải đối đầu này tạp dề đến cỡ nào yêu quý ham mê, chỉ là loại kia không cách nào khắc chế sức mạnh trong thân thể va chạm, cuối cùng toàn bộ phản hồi tại cái kia hai tay bên trên.

Hắn đã từng dùng đôi tay này nắm qua bạo hào cổ, liền tại bọn hắn hôn thời điểm, dùng ngón cái hướng phía đầu kia cần cổ nhô lên mềm dai trải qua nhấn ép, lúc này bạo hào miệng liền sẽ dáng dấp rất lớn, đầu lưỡi phát run ra bên ngoài trốn. Hắn liền mút lấy đầu kia thạch đầu lưỡi, một bên dùng răng gặm ăn bạo hào phát sưng bờ môi, hắn thích loại vị đạo này, nhàn nhạt vị ngọt, giống xì gà bên trong anh túc.

Hai cây ngón tay màu tím ấn cùng một cái sắp bị chết chìm người.

Hắn đè ép bạo hào gần như tham lam mút vào trong miệng điểm này cằn cỗi không khí, hắn cảm giác được bạo hào xao động, cây kia từ hôn bắt đầu liền đỉnh lấy hắn đồ vật dù là tại sắp ngạt thở trạng thái cũng vẫn như cũ tinh thần bừng bừng phấn chấn.

【... A... Ngô...... Ngô...】

Bạo hào nước mắt lưu không ngừng, mắt đỏ bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà bắt đầu đục ngầu, hắn không có cách nào hảo hảo tìm đúng điều chỉnh tiêu điểm cũng không cách nào nâng lên dù là một đầu ngón tay, chỉ có thể ở nam nhân ngạt thở ôm bên trong lớn tiếng thút thít.

Tại hắn phun ra cuối cùng một hơi trước đó, oanh rốt cục cũng ngừng lại.

Nam nhân cẩn thận đánh tốt keo xịt tóc tóc trán từ sau tai tán hạ, tóc của hắn kỳ thật đã dáng dấp rất dài, nửa bên màu đỏ bên trong trộn lẫn mấy cây tuyết đồng dạng ngân bạch. Con kia khớp xương rõ ràng tay đặt xuống lên một bên hướng lỗ tai đằng sau kẹp đi, lộ ra trong mắt chiếu ra bạo hào đáng yêu khóc nhan.

Hắn liếm môi một cái, ra hiệu vòng tiếp theo bắt đầu.

【 A...... Vì cái gì... Làm, nơi đó a ——】

Tại hắn cởi xuống bạo hào quần, nâng kia hai đoàn quả đào đồng dạng mông trắng hướng lên gãy thời điểm, bạo hào dùng móng tay dùng sức chảy ra hạ cánh tay của hắn. Thanh âm của hắn rất gấp gáp, lại bị áp súc ngắn ngủi, giống say rượu người, khóe miệng lôi thôi chảy một đầu nước bọt.

Bạo hào tay bị hắn lôi kéo đặt ở cái mông của mình bên trên, lần đầu tiên thời điểm tuột xuống, lại có lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba. Về sau hắn cảm thấy tâm phiền, kia đối đẹp mắt mông thịt quất bị hắn ra một mảnh màu đỏ dấu bàn tay về sau, bạo hào tay nhưng lại ngoan ngoãn theo thủ ấn của hắn thả đi lên, đại khái là sợ đau nhức đi.

【 Bạo hào, ngươi xuất thủy 】

Đầu ngón tay của hắn bỏ vào cái kia bài tiết dùng trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, hắn chưa từng nghĩ qua có một ngày mình vậy mà lại đi móc nam nhân hậu môn, khóe miệng giơ lên một chút, cảm thấy buồn cười. Cô thu cô thu, mỗi đào hai lần đều có thể nghe được thành ruột cùng không khí ma sát tinh mịn tiếng nước, nơi đó đến cùng vì sao lại xuất thủy đâu, hắn không rõ ràng cho lắm.

【 Bạo hào, ngươi trời sinh cứ như vậy dễ dàng ẩm ướt sao 】

Hắn lại hỏi một lần, chỉ có cô thu cô thu tiếng nước đáp lại.

Đầu kia tạp dề bởi vì trọng lực nguyên nhân ngã lật tại bạo hào trên bụng, màu hồng dây buộc giao nhau cột vào trên lưng, có đường viền kia một đầu bị bạo hào dùng sức cắn lấy miệng bên trong. Ngón tay của hắn đào tại cái mông của mình bên trên, mười con màu hồng ngón tay có chút phát run.

Ngô, hắn nhìn cực kỳ thoải mái, nằm tại tạp dề bên trên cây kia kê ba chảy chảy nhỏ giọt trọc dịch, màu sáng, theo nam nhân ngón tay trừu sáp lắc một cái lắc một cái phun ra.

Đầu ngón tay của hắn vào trong hung hăng thọc hai lần, phía trước liền triều phun đồng dạng bắn ra một cỗ trong suốt dâm thủy, ẩm ướt cộc cộc, toàn bộ phun tại bạo hào trên mặt.

Hắn nhìn ngây người, một lát sau mới phát giác được mặt đường phát nhiệt, hắn chẳng lẽ là tại không có chú ý tình huống dưới cũng cọ đến những dược vật kia sao? Vẫn là vừa rồi bạo hào nước bọt bên trong có thôi tình vật chất? Đầu của hắn ong ong vang, trong nháy mắt liền cơ bản sinh lý thường thức đều lẫn lộn lấy không làm rõ ràng được.

Hắn một mặt hoang mang nhìn qua bạo hào bị cánh tay kẹp ra nhũ câu, hắn ngay tại không ngừng cao trào kê ba còn có hiện tại mút lấy đầu ngón tay của hắn không chịu nhả ra tiểu huyệt, hỏi chững chạc đàng hoàng.

【... Chẳng lẽ bạo hào ngươi nhưng thật ra là nữ nhân sao 】

Hắn cảm thấy khi dễ như vậy nữ nhân thật sự là không tốt, nhưng lung lay đầu hỏi lại mình nữ nhân hội trưởng kê ba sao? Dù sao bất kể như thế nào, khi hắn đầu óc độc lập với thân thể tự do vận hành thời điểm, nửa người dưới của hắn đã cùng bạo hào huyệt dính sát vào cùng một chỗ.

Hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy, làm tình nhưng thật ra là kiện thành nghiện hưởng lạc, trách không được những lão đầu kia nhóm luôn luôn tiêu hỏi hắn đi mua những dược vật kia.

【———— Ha ha..., cái gì... Bỏng 】

Bạo hào bị hắn kê ba hung hăng nóng một chút, đầu ngón chân mãnh cuộn lên, ôm mình cái mông gần như sắp muốn co lại thành một cái cầu, mà hắn liền cầm bạo hào kia hai đầu mảnh mắt cá chân dùng sức hướng xuống nhấn.

Không thể tưởng tượng nổi, bạo hào nơi đó giống như là có ý thức nhanh chóng lại chặt chẽ mút vào hạ thể của hắn.

Hắn đi xem bạo hào mặt, phát hiện hắn đang gắt gao nhắm hai mắt, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt của hắn tuyền thành một đoàn trong suốt chỉ riêng, tạp dề bị cắn lấy địa phương đã ướt cộc cộc tất cả đều là của hắn nước bọt. Cái mũi của hắn cách bạo hào chỉ có như vậy một hai centimet, trong thoáng chốc lại sinh ra muốn hôn hắn xúc động.

Trước về suy nghĩ luôn luôn hành động.

【 A, thật có lỗi 】

Môi của hắn khắc ở bạo hào mí mắt phía dưới, có chút ngơ ngác, không biết vì cái gì mình lại yếu đạo xin lỗi.

Hắn có chút co quắp, chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn lại quấy hắn không biết làm sao. Bạo hào lông mi khẩn trương kích động hai lần, bầu không khí cháy bỏng, chỉ nghe được hắn hầu kết nhấp nhô nuốt xuống từng ngụm từng ngụm nước.

—— Người xấu là không nên xin lỗi.

【... n...... Ngô...】

Cắn huyệt của hắn mẫn cảm co rút lại mấy lần, mới hôn thời điểm ma xui quỷ khiến bắn qua một pháo để oanh tiêu đông lạnh bắt đầu hoài nghi mình có phải là sớm tiết, nhưng là chỉ cần một cái giọng mũi liền lại có thể để hắn lại lần nữa cứng rắn lên.

Bạo hào lông mày lại bắt đầu chậm rãi giãn ra, lông mi của hắn phiến chậm rãi, giống vừa tỉnh ngủ người, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng phát nhiệt.

Ngô, hắn buông lỏng ra miệng bên trong kia phiến bố, gập ghềnh bắt đầu học dùng đầu lưỡi phát ra tiếng.

【... n... Ngươi làm sao muộn như vậy mới trở về...】

Hắn không biết hắn tại làm lấy dạng gì mộng.

【... Ta 】

Bạo hào nâng lên cánh tay, cho hắn một cái ôm, từ hai người chỗ giao hợp truyền đến từng tầng từng tầng nóng hổi vừa mềm mềm sóng nhiệt. Eo của hắn bất tranh khí hướng phía trước ủi một chút, hung hăng đâm vào bạo hào tuyến tiền liệt bên trên, thế là từ kia vừa mở ra miệng bên trong cất cao giống như xuyên ra một tiếng gần như rên rỉ rên rỉ.

【—— Ha ha —— Phế lâu!】

Hắn không nghĩ tới, liên tiếp nổ tung hào trong mộng đều chỉ có con của hắn, là mộng nghệ vẫn là cố ý mà vì? Hắn không biết, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một nửa lạnh một nửa bỏng, dấy lên kiết kiết lòng đố kị.

Hắn dùng mãnh kình, đánh dùng sức địt vào bạo hào trong mông đít.

Đêm đó hắn tại bạo hào bên tai lặp đi lặp lại nói mất trăm lần danh tự, oanh tiêu đông lạnh, ba chữ kia liên tiếp tinh dịch cùng một chỗ muốn lõm vào thật sâu nam nhân trong trí nhớ, hắn chưa từng dạng này cố chấp lại điên cuồng qua, thậm chí cuối cùng dùng ngón tay đem những cái kia lộ ra ngoài tinh dịch lau lấy nhét trở về bạo hào hậu môn bên trong, nhặt được một cái bẻ gãy hình tròn đèn đem xem như giang nhét liền hướng nơi đó đâm.

Hắn như đầu quá đói sói hoang, gào thét gào thét.

【 Nói a, ! Ngươi gọi ta cái gì!!】

Ba ba, kia hai lần dùng sức đánh tại bạo hào trên mông, đỏ lên một mảnh. Bạo hào tựa như cái phạm sai lầm hài tử đồng dạng một bên khóc một bên sợ hãi, nhưng lại không dám buông ra đào lấy mình cái mông hai tay.

Hắn cũng không thể nghe rõ nam nhân, chỉ có một đoàn mơ hồ thanh âm ở bên tai của hắn nói liên miên lải nhải, hắn chỉ nhớ kỹ một điểm, đại khái ba chữ bên trong một cái.

【...... Oanh 】

Hắn lại rút một điếu thuốc, là tại sau đó.

07\. Tay của hắn

Tay của hắn nho nhỏ, mở ra bàn tay có thể nhìn thấy ba khối đệm thịt đồng dạng non phấn, hắn nắm tay phóng tới trước mắt, thu về lại mở ra.

Tay của hắn không có bạo hào như thế thon dài, như thế rộng lớn, năm ngón tay rõ ràng một chút liền có thể nhấc lên cổ áo của hắn đem hắn níu lấy tại không trung đạp đạp, tay của hắn chỉ có thể nắm chặt bạo hào một đầu ngón tay, có đôi khi là hai cây.

【... Hồng hộc... Hồng hộc..., ...】

Hắn nhìn thấy nam nhân ngồi tại gian phòng chỗ tối rút một điếu thuốc, dùng chân cùng nghiền nát về sau, cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra môn.

Hiện tại hắn tay là run rẩy, trong lòng bàn tay một mảnh ẩm ướt cộc cộc chính là nước mắt cùng mồ hôi, dùng sức che chính là kia sắp từ trong cổ họng chui ra thét lên.

Hắn nhỏ thắng đang nằm trên mặt đất, nằm tại nam nhân kia đã từng chỗ đặt chân, thân trên quần áo một bộ trải qua gặp trắc trở dáng vẻ, chia năm xẻ bảy, quần càng là không cánh mà bay. Hắn cuộn tại nơi đó, chỉ có bên hông đầu kia tạp dề, dúm dó, phía trên sền sệt một đoàn màu trắng không biết là thứ gì.

Hắn lộn nhào vọt tới, phanh, bỗng chốc bị trên mặt đất bẻ gãy đồ dùng trong nhà trượt chân, mặt hướng xuống thẳng tắp ngã vào bạo hào trong ngực, còn tốt không có phát ra cái gì tiếng vang.

【...... Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng 】

Không biết là trên tay của hắn sền sệt vẫn là bạo hào trên thân sền sệt, hắn mò tới một mảnh ẩm ướt cộc cộc thủy quang, dính tại bạo hào ngực, hai viên chẳng biết tại sao phá lệ đứng thẳng núm vú thô sáp đè vào lòng bàn tay của hắn bên trong, ngứa nóng lên.

Tay của hắn đặt ở mẫu thân bộ ngực bên trên, nhưng phải kêu người này ba ba.

【... Ngô... Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng...】

Hắn dùng bàn tay nho nhỏ đập bạo hào gương mặt, trên mặt của hắn bỏng như hỏa thiêu, nhưng vô luận là hôn vẫn là nước mắt đều không cách nào gọi hắn mở ra lại nhìn một chút. Hắn khóc rất khó nghe, một bên ợ hơi một bên nuốt xuống từ trong lỗ mũi đảo lưu nước mũi nước.

Nhỏ thắng trái tim nhảy rất nhanh, đông đông đông, giống như là một giây sau liền muốn khàn cả giọng chết đi. Hắn nghĩ tới này lại sẽ không là nam nhân đối với hắn chạy trốn trừng phạt, đem vốn nên dùng tại trên người hắn hung ác toàn diện thêm tại nhỏ thắng trên thân.

Hắn từ trên giường kéo một đầu chăn mền đắp lên bạo hào trên thân, dưới đầu cùng bạo hào gối lên cùng một khối bông vải —— Hắn không dám ngủ, hắn thật là sợ cái này nhắm mắt lại liền rốt cuộc không nhìn thấy hắn nhỏ thắng.

【 Ô ô... Ô...】

Hắn cuộn tròn lấy thân thể nho nhỏ, giống ấu chim bay nhảy lấy chưa trưởng thành cánh.

Nơi này không có nước, nhưng là nhỏ thắng trước đó đã xé nát rất nhiều vải. Hắn cầm những cái kia vải rách dạng bàn tay quấn lên vài vòng, xem như khăn mặt giúp bạo hào lau những cái kia to to nhỏ nhỏ hắn xem không hiểu tổn thương.

Cũng không nghiêm trọng như vậy, nhưng là nhìn thấy mà giật mình, hắn không biết vì cái gì tại bạo hào trên lưng trên cổ sẽ có nhiều như vậy dày đặc thủ chưởng ấn, cũng không hiểu vì cái gì nhỏ thắng nửa người dưới luôn luôn sền sệt làm sao xoa đều lau không khô chỉ toàn, sau đó hắn nhìn thấy khúc gỗ kia làm nắm đem ngạnh sinh sinh cứ như vậy cắm ở bạo hào trong mông đít, lộ ra gần nửa đoạn.

Hắn nên làm ra dạng gì biểu lộ đâu, hắn nhớ không rõ, trong trí nhớ chỉ thấy mình cặp kia tay run rẩy cầm kia lộ ra một tiểu tiết nắm tay, cũng là ướt sũng, tựa hồ đang từ bên trong ra bên ngoài chặn lấy thứ gì. Hắn nghe được nhỏ thắng dùng cái mũi phát ra khóc đinh ngâm, vậy đối với hắn tới nói sừng sững như núi thân thể chợt run rẩy một chút, hắn kém chút bị nhỏ thắng đánh tới, dùng cặp kia bị vải chăm chú cột hai tay.

Lực đạo của hắn run rẩy nhưng lại kiên quyết, giống như tại cùng cái gì làm đấu tranh đồng dạng xoắn xuýt, hắn trước xoay tròn một chút khúc gỗ kia đầu, dùng ngón tay gỡ ra một điểm, không nhìn thấy máu.

Hắn nghe được mình thua một hơi, nhưng là từ đầu ngón tay bắt đầu lại không hiểu thấu bắt đầu nóng lên, hai tay của hắn ôm chuôi kiếm này, nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu chậm rãi ra bên ngoài nhổ, trong lúc đó, bạo hào chân một mực không an phận nhốn nháo, nhiều lần đá trúng cánh tay của hắn đem hắn liền người mang đầu gỗ cùng một chỗ lệch ra ra thật xa.

Chiếc kia miệng nhỏ bởi vì bạo lực xé rách bị kéo dài thành một cái cực kỳ khoa trương tư thái, từ đỏ đỏ trong nhục động lấy ra một chút bạch đốt chất lỏng, giống nhựa cao su đồng dạng, bởi vì quán tính phốc một chút phun đến lục cốc trên mặt.

【 Ngô... Nhỏ thắng, nhỏ thắng... Ngươi chớ lộn xộn!!!】

Hắn kêu to nhào tới, dùng tới hai tay mới có thể miễn cưỡng đem bạo hào cái mông ôm vào trong ngực.

Đại nhân thân thể được mở ra, lưu lại ký ức xúi giục lấy hắn làm ra quán tính phản ứng. Bạo hào ngủ mơ mơ màng màng, bị tiểu hài va chạm liền co lên hai chân, dùng tay ôm đầu gối, tựa hồ không thèm để ý chút nào cánh cửa này mở rộng phóng đãng tư thái.

【—— Nha, ! Nhỏ thắng!!!】

Hắn không hiểu những vật kia, không cẩn thận cả khuôn mặt dán bạo hào cái mông cùng tấm kia miệng nhỏ đánh cái đối mặt, co rụt lại co rụt lại, chung quanh một vòng phấn phấn hiện ra thủy quang. Hắn cảm thấy có chút thẹn thùng, không biết là vì nhỏ thắng vẫn là vì chính hắn.

Dù sao hắn kiên trì tiếp tục lấy, phát giác mỗi rút ra một điểm, nhỏ thắng dùng để đi tiểu cái chỗ kia liền sẽ kỳ quái đứng lên một điểm, trắng nõn nà, cùng hắn đồng dạng sạch sẽ, chính là hình dạng đại xuất rất nhiều.

Hắn nghi hoặc nhìn một chút mình đũng quần, ngón tay chọc lấy mấy lần, chỉ cảm thấy cảm giác là lạ, cũng không thể làm đến như nhỏ thắng dạng này.

Nhỏ thắng là bị quái bệnh gì sao!

Hắn không thể tưởng tượng nổi trợn to mắt, về sau trình tự liền thả chậm đi quan sát cây kia không ngừng cương côn thịt. Tay của hắn nắm chặt cây kia cây gỗ, có ý thức theo sau huyệt co vào di động.

【... n...... A, kia... A 】

Hắn phát hiện nếu như đem cây gỗ hạ thấp xuống nhỏ thắng cái mông lại đột nhiên kẹp rất gần, phía trước cũng sẽ sưng càng thêm lợi hại, nhưng nếu như hắn đi lên chọn, nhỏ thắng cái mông lại sẽ giống truy đồng dạng đi lên đâm, kết quả đều là vật kia tại lục cốc nhìn chăm chú tựa như núi lửa bộc phát giống như nhất trụ kình thiên.

Nhỏ thắng chít chít muốn nổ tung, từng cái phương diện.

Hắn rất sợ hãi, đành phải tạm thời buông lỏng tay ra bên trong cây gỗ, dùng hai tay che bạo hào sắp phun trào âm hành, ngô, hắn bị kinh người nhiệt độ bỏng đến, hốc mắt đỏ đỏ, nước mắt một hai giọt phốc phốc ra bên ngoài nhảy lên.

【 Ngô... Nhỏ thắng... Sao, làm sao bây giờ a 】

Bạo hào chỉ là không ngừng thở gấp, không nghe hắn nói chuyện, cũng không cho hắn phản ứng, chỉ là trong tay cây kia lại trở nên càng lúc càng lớn.

Tay của hắn tại bạo hào trên âm hành lung tung xoa xoa, căn này đồ vật chỗ đó đều cùng hắn dáng dấp không sai biệt lắm, nhưng lại để tay hắn bận bịu chân loạn không biết đi sờ chỗ đó.

【...—— Hô —— A...】

Hắn trước thuận cán sờ soạng một lần, không có quá đại thể phân phản ứng, về sau hắn lại thuận thủy quang tìm được cái kia ngay tại nôn dịch miệng nhỏ, hai tay hướng xuống víu vào vậy mà từ da bên trong nhô ra một đoạn càng thêm non mịn cục thịt, nhìn so cán còn muốn sưng bên trên một vòng.

Hắn cuống quít dùng ngón tay chắn bạo hào trên quy đầu miệng nhỏ, đầu ngón tay của hắn tinh tế nho nhỏ, móng tay cũng cắt viên viên, dính vào tuyến dịch về sau vừa vặn có thể thuận kia bởi vì tới gần xuất tinh mà có chút thư giãn miệng nhỏ cắm vào bạo hào niệu đạo bên trong.

【 Hô, ! Ngô 】

Bạo hào eo mãnh gảy một cái, hắn nhắm mắt lại dùng sức đem toàn thân đặt ở bạo hào trên mông mới miễn cưỡng không có bị từ đại nhân trên thân bỏ rơi đến.

Hắn không biết cái phản ứng này tính là gì, chỉ là lấy ngựa chết làm ngựa sống dùng ngón tay cố chấp hướng đầu kia chật hẹp niệu đạo bên trong chui. Sau đó bàn tay của hắn bao lại bạo hào toàn bộ quy đầu, sền sệt ướt sũng tất cả đều là từ nơi đó lộ ra ngoài tuyến tiền liệt dịch.

Hắn trống đi cái tay kia liền tiếp tục cùng cây kia cây gỗ tử làm đấu tranh, giống như một cái làm hư vòi nước tiểu hài liều mạng chặn lấy ống nước dùng sai lầm công cụ sửa chữa nước cái chốt.

【 Nhỏ thắng, ngô... Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích 】

Ta muốn rút, hắn nói.

Hắn cảm thấy lòng bàn tay áp lực càng lúc càng lớn, ngón tay chặn lấy địa phương có cỗ sức mạnh liều mạng xông ra ngoài.

【 Hô, a —— Đừng —— n!!!】

Ngay tại hắn đem khúc gỗ kia cớm hoàn toàn rút ra thời điểm, trước mặt hắn hai đoàn trưởng thành trứng trứng mãnh co rúm hai lần, ngay tiếp theo nhỏ thắng eo đều hung hăng cong thành một đạo cung, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, hắn phảng phất nghe được xương cốt đánh nhau thanh âm.

Nhỏ thắng cái mông động nhanh chóng co rút lại, một chút, hai lần, đến cái thứ ba thời điểm bỗng nhiên đã tuôn ra một cỗ tanh tưởi chất lỏng màu trắng. Hắn bị giật nảy mình, nhưng lại không dám động, chỉ là đem hai cánh tay đều toàn bộ ép đến bạo hào trên quy đầu, dùng sức chặn lấy muốn từ bên trong lao ra đồ vật.

Bạo hào nằm trên mặt đất co quắp có chừng một hai phút, tại thời điểm cao trào, thân thể cơ năng cưỡng chế phản ứng để hắn mãnh mở mắt ra, hắn nhìn mơ mơ màng màng, cũng không thể chân chính thấy rõ cái gì, chỉ có thể dựa vào cảm giác nhìn thấy một đoàn Lục Lục đồ vật chen tại trước ngực của hắn.

Phế lâu...

Hắn trầm thấp kêu lên một tiếng, sau đó lại bị màu đen mộng thôn phệ.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng......】

Hài tử trên mặt thấm lấy giọt mồ hôi to như hột đậu, trái tim toàn diện trực nhảy, tay của hắn vẫn là không dám từ bạo hào trên âm hành lấy xuống, dùng một bộ thấy chết không sờn biểu lộ nhìn xem bạo hào kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt rung động thân thể.

Nhỏ thắng trong mông đít đồ vật đại khái là còn không có chảy khô chỉ toàn, mặc dù đã chen lấn rất nhiều ra nhưng là ở phía sau huyệt điên cuồng phun ra nuốt vào phía dưới lại bị đánh thành màu trắng hồ trạng đồ vật, chăm chú hút tại kia đóa màu hồng tiêu tốn. Hắn nghĩ đưa tay đi móc, nhưng là dù là buông ra một chút xíu nhỏ thắng chít chít đều sẽ bắt đầu điên cuồng run run.

Cũng may chỉ chốc lát hắn cảm giác được dưới tay hắn cái này một cây ngay tại vi diệu từng chút từng chút mềm nhũn xuống dưới, hắn thở dài một hơi, tại năm phút về sau mới do do dự dự buông.

【...... n ngô, 】

Đầu ngón tay của hắn rút ra, đã hoàn toàn mềm rơi âm hành khôi phục thành nguyên bản bình thường kích thước, đầu ngón tay của hắn bị co rút lại niệu đạo kẹp rất chua, tại rút ra thời điểm dính ra một đầu trắng sữa tơ bạc.

Nhỏ thắng mềm rơi hạ thể ngã xuống tạp dề bên trên, không bao lâu liền lại phốc phốc phốc phốc nước tiểu ra đại lượng màu vàng màu trắng hỗn tạp chất lỏng.

【 Hô... Quá tốt rồi 】

Hắn xoa xoa mồ hôi trên đầu, không biết mình đến tột cùng làm như thế nào tàn khốc sự tình.

08\. Song hoàng trứng

Hắn mang theo kỳ quái cảm giác áy náy trở lại cánh cửa kia, hắn xưa nay không biết quan tâm người khác, cũng không biết như thế nào cảm tính.

Môn là mở ra, cái này khiến nam nhân cơ hồ là xông đoạt môn mà vào.

Tư, trứng gà trong nồi lật ra một cái mặt, dầu tựa hồ là thả thiếu đi, thế là toàn bộ trứng chung quanh có một vòng màu nâu cháy bỏng. Hắn cầm cái nồi đem dính tại đáy nồi một bộ nào phân dùng sức cạo xuống, thép làm cái xẻng chỉ là đụng phải một điểm liền đem kia đống khỏa có chín mọng lòng đỏ trứng đâm thủng, trứng dịch chảy ra, kim hoàng sắc, tại đụng phải cái nồi trong nháy mắt phát ra tư tư kêu to, kia lòng đỏ trứng ngay tại nguyên lai trứng tâm láng giềng chỗ, nhìn tựa như là cái song hoàng trứng.

Bát bị đặt ở một khối cũ nát màu hồng khăn lau bên trên, hắn dời đem ghế, cầm lấy dao nĩa, nhìn thấy trong mâm nằm hai cái cuộn lên tiểu nhân.

TBC...

2019 Năm là viết không hết cứu mạng a!  
Cái này muốn viết có thể sẽ là ta viết dài nhất một thiên, còn nhiều thời gian, cho nên cái kia!2020 Năm có oanh ra thắng lương có thể ăn sao!!!!! Van cầu!!!!( Phát ra hèn mọn hò hét )

Ta cảm thấy rất lãng khắp oanh một cái ra thắng ( Bị đánh )

【ALL Bạo 】 Nhạc viên 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
💥 Ngài thu được một trương anh hùng bạo tâm địa vật phẩm đấu giá giám sẽ đặc thù xem ảnh phiếu, ra trận xin lấy ra nên chứng minh.  
Đến lúc đó mời đeo câu lạc bộ thống nhất cấp cho mặt nạ, xin chớ mang theo sủng vật cùng gia súc đi vào, lần này đấu giá vẻn vẹn đối nhạc viên ZERO Phân cấp thành viên mở ra.  
Ra trận thời gian:■■:■■  
Địa điểm:■■■■■■■

💥 Săn! Kỳ! Nặng! Miệng! Dự cảnh chú ý (ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞

💥 Liên quan đến dự cảnh:  
【 Tẩy não!!!rbq Tẩy não!!!! Dược vật khống chế, điện giật, ẩu đả, cưỡng chế bài tiết (both), dị hình S■X, nước tiểu ■ Cùng sau ■ Huyệt khai phát, quyền giao, nôn mửa, khí quan phá hư các cái khác quá kích PLAY, mời cẩn thận ra trận 】

💥💥💥 Mời nhất định nhất định chú ý tránh sét!!!

Work Text:  
PART.00

Ta từng phi thường thân mật tiếp xúc qua bạo tâm địa, sợi tóc của hắn, hắn run lên đầu ngón chân, thậm chí là hắn mềm mại bên trong khang.

Vô luận ngươi tin hay không, ta đều từng thật sâu nhìn chăm chú qua cặp kia bị tình dục cùng thống khổ tách ra mắt đỏ, hắn chảy xuống mỗi một giọt mồ hôi cũng giống như viên mật đường cam lộ, để cho người ta hiếu kì bạo tâm địa phải chăng trời sinh liền có loại này đặc biệt, có thể xưng phóng đãng lại mê hoặc nhân tâm lực lượng, từ kia mỗi một tấc nâng lên cơ bắp hạ, phảng phất hồ điệp gọi người muốn tự tay bắt được.

Nhưng trên thực tế, ta chỉ là trong trò chơi một con cờ, bạo tâm địa cùng ta mà nói là chỉ có thể đụng vào một lần tồn tại —— Ta là phụ trách kiểm tra hàng hóa quạ đen, mà bạo tâm địa thì là phòng đấu giá bên trên rực tay nhưng nóng hoàn mỹ thương phẩm.

150cc Trấn định tề lại thêm 70cc Cơ bắp lỏng tề, đây là chúng ta dùng để tê liệt hàng hóa cơ bản phối trí, kia là một ống màu lam dược thủy, lại thêm vào phối trí đặc thù thuốc mê sau bày biện ra một loại mê tình cam tử sắc.

Xuyên thấu qua trên mặt nạ hai cái lỗ thủng ta nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa chính nhanh chóng cúi động ngực, lại hướng lên một điểm thấy được hắn bị miếng vải đen quấn lên khóe mắt. Trong miệng của hắn chứa chó dùng miệng gông, trên tay trên chân đều chứa quá nặng nề lao còng tay, đông đông đông, bởi vì không ngừng giãy dụa phát ra kinh khủng thành âm thanh động đất.

Vừa mới chiến đấu qua trên người hắn còn ngưng kết lấy biến thành màu đen cục máu, chiến đấu phục cùng trần trụi bên ngoài trên da đều lưu lại to to nhỏ nhỏ vết sẹo, trong đó nghiêm trọng nhất khối kia tại bụng của hắn. Có thể là bởi vì lúc trước quá mức ẩu đả rất nhỏ hướng phía dưới rơi vào một điểm, tử thanh một khối, vì khoe khoang cố ý cắt mất khối kia che chắn vải vóc.

Thật đáng thương, sa đọa đến cùng tầng anh hùng.

Ta kia hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có thể tê liệt thần kinh củi mục cá tính có thể để cho ta có thể lặng lẽ tiếp cận đầu kia bị thương hùng sư, tại đến gần về sau ta phát hiện trên cổ của hắn đã có hai ba cái màu đậm lỗ kim ấn. Lần nữa cảm thán tại anh hùng tinh thần cứng cỏi lực, ta mấy không thể nghe thấy thở dài, đem trên tay lợi khí cắm vào bạo tâm địa cao cao ngẩng cái cổ dưới da.

【 Dát, ...... Cô, ngô......!】

Bạo tâm địa phát ra một chuỗi trầm thấp rên rỉ, giống như là tại cùng cái gì gian nan vật lộn từ trong cổ họng ùng ục ùng ục đe dọa. Hắn cảnh giới nhìn về phía đau đớn truyền đến địa phương, tựa hồ ý đồ dùng vung ra xiềng xích đánh bại người tới.

Thật đáng tiếc, ta đứng lên, nhìn xem bạo tâm địa phí công công kích tới trước mặt không khí, tại mấy phút về sau ngủ thật say.

Các lão gia tựa hồ đối với loại này dã tính sinh vật tràn ngập hào hứng, có lẽ là anh hùng hai chữ này kích thích một loại nào đó bối đức thần kinh, lần này bọn hắn yêu cầu không đem bạo tâm địa làm bất luận cái gì thanh tẩy xử lý, không thay quần áo, không trầy da miệng. Đây hết thảy sẽ bị thực hiện hạ lưu kiều diễm sắc thái, trở thành đấu giá một cái khâu.

Trong đó liệt ra tại đầu thứ nhất chính là rửa ruột cùng cưỡng chế bài tiết.

Bọn hắn muốn nhìn anh hùng bị ép bài tiết không kiềm chế lúc lộ ra yếu ớt biểu lộ, đương liền bài tiết cũng không thể tự gánh vác, mới sinh dê độc đánh lấy run lại ngay cả hai chân đều đứng không thẳng dáng vẻ. Ta đem ánh mắt dời về anh hùng trên gương mặt kia, phảng phất bị trong suy tưởng tràng cảnh dụ hoặc nhịp tim gia tốc, không thể không nói, bạo tâm địa thật có thể câu lên trong lòng người nhất là dơ bẩn dục vọng.

Kế tiếp là cái gì?

Ngón tay của ta di động xuống dưới, lúc này quy củ buộc lên nơ lại có vẻ hơi hà khắc, khụ khụ, ta chột dạ thanh xuống yết hầu. Tại tiết mục đơn nửa tràng sau không ngoài dự liệu thấy được rất nhiều đối với anh hùng tới nói cũng quá mức hoa văn —— Huống chi là lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc tình ái chim non.

Thật hi vọng hắn có thể sống qua cái này.

Tích tích tích, đai lưng phía bên phải bộ đàm phát ra mập mờ dòng điện âm thanh, tại mấy giây dừng lại sau đóng chặt khối sắt lần nữa kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt treo lên. Từ khe hở bên trong chui vào rất nhiều cùng ta mang theo đồng dạng mặt nạ thân thể, bọn hắn cạy mở bạo tâm địa miệng đút một điểm chất lỏng dịch dinh dưỡng, cái khác thì phụ trách đem dỡ xuống lao còng tay kia bộ phận cẩn thận thoa lên một loại phòng cháy chống nước cao su vật liệu.

【 Thương phẩm nhập kho 】

Ta đối cái kia màu đỏ nút bấm nói.

PART.1

Bạo hào là tại một mảnh tiếng hoan hô bên trong tỉnh lại, chỉ là ngoài ý muốn nghe được không còn là hi vọng cùng thắng lợi ca ngợi.

Ngô... Hắn ở đâu,

Anh hùng bắt đầu cố gắng nhớ lại lên trước đó chiến đấu, nhưng phần lớn đều là mơ hồ không rõ, giống một đạo tia chớp màu trắng từ đáy mắt của hắn cấp tốc trượt tới. n, hắn lung lay đầu, tựa hồ cũng không rõ ràng mình bây giờ tình cảnh.

Tại bị mang lên sân khấu trước đó, bọn hắn cho bạo tâm địa tiêm vào cắt giảm cảm giác nguy cơ dược vật, có lẽ còn có khác có thể để cho đầu này sói hoang trở nên giống cừu non ôn thuần đồ vật. Ta bưng khay đứng ở đằng xa màn sân khấu hạ, đem 3000ml Trộn lẫn cường hiệu xuân dược rửa ruột tề dựa theo chỉ lệnh bên trên làm nóng.

【 Mời xem cái này bên cạnh 】

Thanh âm của nam nhân tại bên trái của hắn vang lên, sàn sạt giống như là tiềm phục tại chỗ tối rắn độc, búng tay một cái.

Hắn vừa mới tỉnh, đầu não còn ở vào không rõ ràng lắm trạng thái, chớ nói chi là vừa rồi tiêm vào những dược vật kia, rõ ràng đều là quá lượng. Thế là hắn trì độn lắc đầu, người chủ trì tay vừa vặn xẹt qua gò má của hắn.

Hắn tỉnh tỉnh nhìn xuống phía dưới, phát hiện cái tay kia chính khống chế một thanh ngân sắc cây kéo, răng rắc răng rắc, cắt bỏ hắn chiến đấu quần.

【 Thể mao thưa thớt bạo tâm địa, liền nơi này lông đều là nhàn nhạt kim sắc, cùng bề ngoài khác biệt, nơi này nhìn quả thực giống như là đứa bé đồng dạng 】

Cái gì, ? Phản ứng của hắn chậm nửa nhịp, tựa như là không chút minh bạch người chủ trì lời nói bên trong ý tứ, nhưng một giây sau, hạ thể của hắn liền bị thô lỗ nắm.

【 m hành sắc tố cũng rất nhạt, trong ngoài đều là xinh đẹp màu hồng 】

Người chủ trì ngón cái hạ lưu xoa lấy lấy bạo tâm địa quy đầu, dùng móng tay cạy mở ngoại tầng bảo hộ lấy làn da, lộ ra bên trong sâu màu hồng nội tâm, ngoài miệng nói lời kịch giống như là đánh giá cái gì mỹ thực, hạ lưu.

【 Còn không có hảo hảo xử lý qua bao bì bạo tâm địa, tại lột ra về sau độ mẫn cảm cũng là nhất lưu 】

Ha ha, ta nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa bị đai lưng cột đùi hung hăng giật một cái, tựa hồ thật là mẫn cảm đến không được dáng vẻ, hung hăng lắc đầu. Nam nhân tay còn không có toàn bộ để lên, chỉ là dùng hai cây đầu ngón tay xốc lên bao bì đỉnh chóp miệng nhỏ, đầu ngón tay vào bên trong rơi vào một điểm, lập tức non sắc quy đầu liền từ ở giữa lột ra.

Không thể không nói, bạo tâm địa có cây xinh đẹp kê ba, ta đem bôi trơn dịch quất tiến rửa ruột dùng trong ống tiêm, vụng trộm từ mặt nạ kia hai đạo trong cái miệng lớn mắt nhìn trên màn hình lớn cố ý cho ra thương phẩm đặc tả.

Quy đầu bởi vì lần thứ nhất bị ngoại giới thô lỗ đối đãi mà có chút phát sưng, nam nhân tay đem bao bì hướng phía dưới một vòng lột đến rùa quan chỗ, cũng không rõ ràng tình ái bạo tâm địa giờ phút này một bộ không biết làm sao dáng vẻ, hắn quơ đầu tựa hồ giống mượn phần eo xung lực đem cái tay kia từ hắn trên âm hành lột bỏ, nhưng lại bị thừa cơ bắt lấy góc độ xuyên tạc thành ngây ngô tự an ủi. Ta lờ mờ chú ý tới nam nhân trong tay dính chặt thủy quang, theo lần lượt đong đưa trở nên càng thêm sền sệt.

Đại khái là anh hùng vốn cũng không có cơ hội gì tới chiếu cố mình sinh lý nhu cầu, giờ khắc này ở bị nửa mê gian trên đường vậy mà thật tìm được chút khoái cảm, quá đói khát sao, ta nghĩ có thể là trước đó tiêm vào dược vật lên một nửa tác dụng.

【150】

Thương phẩm biểu hiện ra vừa mới bắt đầu, dưới đáy không ngồi yên các lão gia liền đã không dằn nổi giơ lên tiêu mã.

【A Tiên sinh ra giá đã vượt qua giá quy định gấp ba, nhưng rất đáng tiếc chúng ta đấu giá khâu là tại cuối cùng tiến hành 】

Nam nhân phủi tay, đối quạ đen so thủ thế.

【 Hiện tại chúng ta tiếp tục đi 】

Xe đẩy bị đưa đi lên, bày đầy đủ loại kỳ quái khí giới, ta đoán bạo tâm địa khả năng đến bây giờ cũng còn cho là mình thân ở trong mộng cảnh, đương nam nhân tay từ hắn trên âm hành cầm xuống a thời điểm, bạo tâm địa eo mãnh chấn xuống, miệng bên trong mơ hồ không rõ rên rỉ. Hắn âm hành còn duy trì một nửa đột nhiên có chút đứng thẳng tư thế xử tại những cái kia tổn hại chiến đấu phục mảnh vỡ bên trong, nhìn có chút buồn cười vừa đáng thương.

Cây kéo màu bạc hướng phía dưới dời điểm, sống đao dọc theo hắn túi túi phần giữa hai trang báo hướng phía dưới cắt bỏ kia còn lại một nửa thiếp thân đồ lót.

Bạo tâm địa tiểu huyệt hiện tại hoàn toàn bại lộ ở trong không khí, nam nhân tay hướng hai bên đè xuống mông thịt, một bên miêu tả bạo tâm địa cái mông mềm mại co dãn xúc cảm, một bên để ống kính hoàn chỉnh cắt ra bạo tâm địa màu hồng cong lên nhục huyệt.

【... Làm gì, 】

Bạo tâm địa thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên, đây đại khái là hắn sau khi tỉnh lại nói câu nói đầu tiên, mơ mơ màng màng có loại ngọt nhu yếu ớt cảm giác. Thanh âm của hắn bị băng lãnh khí giới làm lớn ra ba năm lần, trưởng thành nam tính giọng trầm thấp tựa như giọng thấp pháo đồng dạng thẳng tắp đưa vào trong đại não, phối thêm trước mắt sắc đẹp gọi người dưới bụng xiết chặt.

Tựa hồ là bị cái này ngoài ý liệu phát triển hù dọa, nam nhân một nháy mắt cũng mất động tác, hắn nặng nề nhìn chằm chằm bạo tâm địa nhìn, từ lông vũ dưới mặt nạ cặp kia dị loại buộc đồng bên trong hắn nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa chậm chạp nháy mắt, đầu hướng một bên lệch đi.

Ta vốn cho rằng nghe được bạo tâm địa nói câu nói đầu tiên nhất định là tiêu chuẩn của hắn thường nói, tại kiến thức đến bây giờ cái này màn lúc, không thể không nói, liền xem như ta cũng lên phản ứng.

【 Uống nước đi 】

Nam nhân nói như vậy, từ xe đẩy mắc lừa thật lấy một chén nước cho bạo tâm địa.

n ngô, bạo tâm địa thuận theo há mồm ngậm lấy chén nước mút chuôi, hầu kết ùng ục ùng ục trên dưới chập trùng, mà nuốt thanh âm cũng bị gia công về sau rõ ràng đi nữa bất quá truyền phát ra. Bạo tâm địa thân thể khi lấy được nguồn nước tưới nhuần đồng thời trầm tĩnh lại, cái này khiến lúc đầu nâng ở nam nhân trong lòng bàn tay mông thịt mềm mềm hướng phía dưới gạt ra một đạo thịt ngấn đến, liền liền đoàn kia đáng yêu nhục huyệt cũng gãy ra một cái tam giác thịt khe hở.

Cho dù là tại uống xong nước sau, bạo tâm địa biểu hiện vẫn như cũ là nhẹ như vậy bồng bềnh, tựa như là bị tẩy não vẫn là thôi miên đồng dạng, không có quá nhiều phản kháng, nhiều nhất chỉ là theo nam nhân động tác phát ra chút khó chịu hừ hừ.

Thế là nam nhân tay bắt đầu đùa bỡn bạo tâm địa cái rắm huyệt, đưa nó kéo ra dùng đầu ngón tay kích thích niêm mạc, bạo tâm địa ô ô giãy dụa, biên độ không lớn, vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy chân khe hở rủ xuống mềm mềm bao tinh hoàn. Bởi vì còn không có tiến hành qua sạch sẽ nguyên nhân, đằng sau biểu hiện ra chỉ tới bỏ vào một đốt ngón tay liền kết thúc. Bạo tâm địa sau huyệt thít chặt lấy, cũng không biết là thiên phú dị bẩm hay là cái gì, lại bị cắm ra một giờ rưỡi trong suốt dâm thủy.

【 Bạo tâm địa đằng sau còn không có bị khai phát qua, là danh phù kỳ thực huyệt xử nữ a 】

Nam nhân tay cuối cùng hướng hai bên kéo ra, màu hồng nếp thịt tử giống một đóa mềm nhũn nụ hoa, hô hô co rút lại. Bạo tâm địa đầu ngã lệch ở một bên, nửa híp mắt, hiện tại anh hùng dùng bịt mắt trở nên phá lệ sắc tình, cái này một thân tuyên dương chính nghĩa trang phục giống như là tận lực bị tạo thành dạng này tình sắc.

Bạo tâm địa giày, đai lưng, áo cũng còn tốt tốt xuyên, chỉ có đũng quần kia một khối lộ ra mảng lớn tuyết trắng.

【 Tiếp xuống chúng ta tới mở mang kiến thức một chút anh hùng ý chí đi 】

【 A không, hiện tại nên nói là cup tương đối phù hợp 】

Tê, ta nghe được bạo tâm địa rõ ràng hấp khí thanh, áo của hắn bị nam nhân hai tay hướng lên thẳng tắp vẩy đến ngực, bởi vì đặc chế bó sát người vải vóc, y phục kia vạt áo khó khăn lắm cắm ở bạo tâm địa bên trên sữa, siết ra kia một đạo sữa ngấn, chậc chậc, nữ nhân đều cực ít có dạng này ngạo nhân lớn nhỏ, chớ nói chi là co dãn.

Nam nhân ngón tay một cây một cây thả đi lên, sữa thịt tại đầu ngón tay tích lũy thành một mảnh son bạch, giống như là ấn chứng ta ý nghĩ.

Bạo tâm địa núm vú là nhàn nhạt màu nâu, bị chơi quen về sau sẽ trướng thành có chút màu đậm đỏ, tổng thể tới nói xem như lệch phấn. Đương nam nhân hung hăng nắm chặt lên kia hai viên viên thịt thời điểm, bạo tâm địa lắc đầu, một bộ khó chịu lại hoang mang dáng vẻ. Nhìn xem mình núm vú bị hai ngón tay ôm theo, hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo biến thành vặn vẹo lưỡi gai, sau đó hắn đầu vú bắt đầu cực tốc sung huyết, cứng rắn trống thành một viên viên thịt.

【 Tưởng tượng một chút đôi này hào nhũ có thể dùng để làm cái gì 】

Nam nhân liền cái này nắm chặt lên núm vú tư thế dùng bàn tay xoa bóp bị vắng vẻ sữa thịt, hai bên sữa thịt bị gom lại cùng một chỗ, lại bị một đạo nhũ câu mở ra. Ta nhìn chằm chằm đầu kia nhục phùng nhìn, nếu như có thể sử dụng đôi vú này kẹp chút gì có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn.

【 Nói không chừng về sau sẽ thêm vào bạo tâm địa bò sữa SEX Ưu đãi 】

Mang theo dê rừng mặt nạ nam nhân như thế hí hư nói, dưới đáy nhãn hiệu lại dựng lên, liên tiếp đem giá cả lên ào ào đến bốn chữ số.

Ở đây ta không thể không giải thích một chút câu lạc bộ quy tắc, những cái kia nhãn hiệu bên trên số lượng cũng không đại biểu cho tiền tài đơn vị, bọn chúng có một bộ mình cọc tiêu, bốn chữ số ở đây xem như ghê gớm giá cao.

Đương nhiên giá cả cao thấp cũng quyết định biểu diễn chất lượng.

Thương phẩm biểu hiện ra bộ phận đến nơi đây liền không sai biệt lắm kết thúc, lướt qua liền ngừng lại thức nhắm hiển nhiên treo lên các lão gia khẩu vị, từ dưới đáy truyền đến một chút bất mãn thanh âm, nói là biết điều như vậy bạo tâm địa quá không có ý nghĩa.

Nam nhân nhẹ gật đầu, đúng là dạng này.

【 Tiếp xuống liền tiến vào chính đề đi 】

Keng keng keng keng, cột vào bạo tâm địa trên cánh tay khóa sắt tại khống chế hạ dần dần thu nạp, nguyên bản nửa nằm tại khí giới trên ghế bạo tâm địa bị treo lên đến, mà cái kia thanh giải phẫu dùng ghế nằm cũng kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thu nạp, biến thành chân còng tay.

【 Tin tưởng mọi người đều biết bạo tâm địa bản danh 】

Tại nam nhân nói chuyện ở giữa, trên màn hình xuất hiện bạo tâm địa còn đang hùng anh học tập lúc thẻ học sinh, thẻ học sinh bên trên [ Bạo hào thắng mình ] Bốn chữ bị cố ý to thêm, xuất hiện càng nhiều bạo tâm địa còn non nớt gương mặt, tiếp lấy thả ra chính là bạo tâm địa tại hùng anh thể dục tế lúc biên tập video, còn có càng xa xưa một điểm, thần dã sự kiện.

【 Tại bạo tâm địa lên đài trước đó, ta vì hắn tăng thêm một điểm ám chỉ... Hắn sẽ cho là mình là cố ý bị chúng ta bắt lấy, đối, giống gián điệp đồng dạng, cho nên nhất định phải kiên trì đến tiết mục cuối cùng, mà chúng ta đều chỉ là bị nô dịch vô tội quần chúng 】

【 Anh hùng bạo tâm địa phải nhịn nhịn tiếp xuống chúng ta muốn làm hết thảy —— Vì chính nghĩa 】

Tới, trong câu lạc bộ quen dùng mánh khoé, tại đối phó loại này không dễ thuần phục thương phẩm lúc lại sử dụng trước tẩy não cá tính, tuy nói cá tính thời gian kéo dài không lâu, nhưng ở kia trước đó thân thể liền đã quen thuộc bị xâm phạm.

Ta đoán tinh thần hệ tại bạo tâm địa bên này khống chế hiệu quả khả năng không có bọn hắn nghĩ tốt như vậy, bởi vì tại nam nhân khai hỏa búng tay về sau, từ mộng du trạng thái dưới tỉnh táo lại bạo tâm địa dùng sức cuốn lên eo hung hăng đá ngã lăn một bên khí giới, vậy quá đột nhiên, liền liền đối tự mình rửa não cá tính cực kỳ tự tin nam nhân đều kinh ngạc lui về phía sau hai bước.

【 Hỗn đản, các ngươi bọn này tạp toái mặt lão tử thế nhưng là nhớ kỹ 】

【 Loại trình độ này cẩu thí cá tính, ! Đều cho lão tử xuống Địa ngục đi thôi!!!】

Boom, boom, liền chỉ găng tay đều không thể ngăn dừng bạo tâm địa cuồng oanh loạn tạc, mặc dù cũng không lâu lắm hai tay của hắn cũng bởi vì bạo phá tác động đến bắt đầu phát run. Trong lúc lơ đãng run rẩy cánh tay tựa hồ bại lộ thân thể nhược điểm, xích sắt tranh tranh rung động, cũng may bạo phá uy lực còn chưa đủ lấy đưa chúng nó đánh bại. Ngược lại là nguyên bản bày ra tốt thiết bị bị bạo tâm địa đá ngã lăn, chung quanh một vòng đều là bạo phá sau cháy đen.

Không hổ là anh hùng, ta như vậy nghĩ đến, dựa theo nam nhân chỉ thị đem hai ống cơ bắp lỏng tề bỏ vào súng gây mê bên trong.

【 Ngô, thập ——】

Một chút liền bắn trúng đầu kia bị thương lại mỏi mệt dã thú.

【 Chúng ta lại đến một lần đi 】

Xích sắt truyền lấy dòng điện tư tư tiến vào bạo tâm địa trong thân thể, chẳng biết tại sao hắn ẩn nhẫn kêu rên tại ta nghe phá lệ sắc tình, bạo tâm địa hai tay nắm chặt lại buông ra, cả người giống một đuôi mất nước cá ở giữa không trung không ngừng giãy động lấy.

Mở điện kéo dài một phút, bạo tâm địa thấm mồ hôi tựa ở trên xiềng xích, bởi vì thời gian dài điện giật không cầm được run lên.

Nam nhân đi tới, ở lưng qua thân thời điểm tháo xuống trên mặt dê rừng mặt nạ, hắn đối bạo tâm địa nói cái gì, tiếp lấy như kỳ tích, bạo tâm địa từ bỏ giãy dụa.

【 Xem ra có quan hệ anh hùng ám chỉ vẫn là quá mãnh liệt, mặc dù thật đáng tiếc nhưng tựa hồ không có cách nào lại tiếp tục đóng vai anh hùng trò chơi 】

【 Làm như vậy nhục tiện khí, thắng mình có cái gì nghĩ đối với chúng ta nói sao?】

Nam nhân ngữ khí bỗng nhiên chuyển biến, kia nghe quá phận thân mật xưng hô để bạo tâm địa lạnh run một chút, hắn vừa định há mồm phản bác, nhưng cũng ông một chút dừng lại, hắn không nhớ rõ hắn muốn nói cái gì.

Ngô, lông mày của hắn hung hăng nắm chặt lại với nhau, bờ môi run lên, trong mắt của hắn có thật nhiều thấy không rõ hoang mang, trên mặt bịt kín một tầng nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ.

【... Hỗn, hỗn đản 】

Nhưng bạo tâm địa vẫn là khắc chế mình, dù là trong đầu thân là nhục tiện khí ảo tưởng đã khắc chế không được chiếm cứ lý trí tuyệt đại bộ phận.

Ba, roi ngựa hung hăng rơi vào hắn bên bụng.

【 Nhục tiện khí sao có thể dạng này đối chủ nhân nói chuyện, 】

Nam nhân nghiêm túc dạy, giống như là muốn chứng minh bạo tâm địa thật đã biến thành nhục tiện khí đồng dạng, dùng dính xuân dược bao tay bắt đầu vỗ về chơi đùa bạo tâm địa âm hành.

Ngô, ngô, bạo tâm địa xốc xếch thở hào hển, phảng phất xử nữ đồng dạng tại nam nhân lão luyện thủ pháp hạ không có lột mấy lần liền nghe lời cương, hắn mặt đỏ lên, sỉ nhục nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia mang theo bao tay trắng tay, hắn âm hành cấp tốc bành trướng lấy, quy đầu chống đỡ đỏ lên.

【... A, lăn... Ta... Ta mới không phải 】

Bồn cầu mạnh miệng lại đổi lấy vài roi, lần này hung hăng quất vào hắn nhô lên trên lồng ngực, roi ngựa bằng phẳng đỉnh chóp vừa đúng đuổi qua kia hai viên vốn là bị đùa bỡn sưng đỏ giao diện.

A ngô, !

Bạo tâm địa ngẩng lên cái cằm trầm thấp rên rỉ, kia mấy lần trừng phạt giáo dục đem hắn cái vú đánh sưng đỏ, núm vú đỏ tươi phảng phất nhỏ máu. Hắn lo lắng nhìn xem mình có thụ tra tấn sưng đỏ núm vú, lông mày biệt gấp dáng vẻ nhìn rất là làm người khác ưa thích.

【... Không muốn 】

Hắn vô ý thức nhẹ nói.

【 Nhục tiện khí nhưng không có quyền cự tuyệt, ngươi nhìn tao thành dạng này, sợ là lại đánh hai lần cái vú liền có thể ra sữa đi 】

【 Phía dưới cũng ẩm ướt giống ai là đồng dạng, thế nào, nhớ lại ngươi là ai sao 】

Nam nhân liên tiếp nhục nhã để bạo tâm địa thống khổ lắc đầu, hắn cắn thật chặt bờ môi của mình, giống như là muốn mượn thống khổ đem mình từ tẩy não bên trong giải cứu ra.

Hắn không nói, chỉ là hung hăng trừng mắt nam nhân.

【 Xem ra có cần phải tái giáo dục một chút 】

Tại nam nhân nói ra câu nói này thời điểm, ta nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa hung hăng run một cái, không biết là xúc động trước đó ám chỉ bên trong một bộ nào phân, trong mắt của hắn bỗng nhiên thấm qua một tia sợ hãi, bất quá lập tức liền bị quật cường ép xuống.

Nam nhân phủi tay, từ màn sân khấu hạ chui ra hai cái mang theo trâu đực mặt nạ người nhân tạo, bọn chúng, có lẽ là bọn hắn, mọc ra một thân vượt qua thường nhân phát đạt cơ bắp, liền cùng thật lâu trước đó địch liên minh sản xuất những cái kia não không một dạng, nhìn uy áp mười phần.

【 Thắng mình, bây giờ còn có cơ hội giải thích 】

Nam nhân ngữ khí thả chậm chút, hắn nhìn xem bạo tâm địa hai mắt, phảng phất đối phương một cái làm sai sự tình hài tử.

【... Giết, ... Ngươi 】

Hắn thật rất cố gắng nói ra ba chữ này.

【 Vậy bắt đầu đi 】

Trâu đực một trước một sau vây quanh bạo tâm địa, một thứ từ sau lưng khóa lại hắn cánh tay, từ nách hạ khảm tiến một cây cánh tay đem hắn giơ lên, dạng này kia hai đầu không có điểm tựa hai chân chỉ có thể bất lực tại không trung lặp đi lặp lại vung vẩy.

【 Thả, ———— Ngô ọe!!!】

Đương bạo tâm địa một mặt phẫn nộ quay đầu trách cứ lúc, một cái khác mạnh hữu lực nắm đấm hung hăng đánh trúng hắn mềm mại phần bụng.

Khục, bạo tâm địa co quắp phun ra một chút nước bọt, vừa mới một quyền kia nếu là lại hướng lên một điểm, hắn không chừng sẽ đem hôm qua cơm tối phun ra, mặc dù chỉ là một điểm nước nhào bột mì bao mảnh.

Kia là lần thứ nhất, nam nhân cầm roi, khi nhìn đến cặp mắt kia bên trong hung hăng nhăn lại phẫn nộ lúc, ba một cái quất vào trâu đực trên lưng.

【———— Ngô cô ——!!!! A ——】

Một quyền này rõ ràng đến so với một lần trước còn muốn hung ác, trâu đực điểm đầy cơ bắp cánh tay một chút liền đem bạo tâm địa nội tạng quấy nát nhừ, cứng rắn cơ bụng tại cỗ này man lực hạ đánh tơi bời thành một đoàn thịt mềm, hung hăng rơi vào một cái tử thanh nắm đấm.

Cái này ra đồ vật không vẻn vẹn là nước bọt cùng vị toan, đại khái là liên tiếp bàng quang đều cho nghiền nát, nếu không có người đứng phía sau nâng, hắn khả năng đã mềm thành một bãi bùn. Nhưng kia một chút xung kích thực sự quá lớn, cho dù hắn hậu tri hậu giác muốn co vào niệu đạo, tanh tưởi nước tiểu vẫn là cô đông cô đông hướng đang dâng lên.

Dưới đáy truyền đến dã thú cười nhạo âm thanh —— Nhìn a, bạo tâm địa bài tiết không kiềm chế —— Hắn thật sự là trời sinh thèm chơi lẳng lơ, không chừng về sau có thể một bên bị làm một bên đi tiểu.

【 Nhục tiện khí bạo tâm địa phế vật kê ba 】

Bọn hắn nói.

Ta nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa trên mặt quật cường đã nứt ra một đường vết rách, hắn cố gắng hút hạ cái mũi, nhưng là bị bạo lực gạt ra nước mắt còn đáng thương ba ba treo ở khóe mắt.

Nam nhân tiết tấu bảo trì thỏa đáng chỗ tốt, đương bạo tâm địa có thể tìm về một điểm đối thân thể khắc chế lực thời điểm đến bên trên hung hăng một quyền, thế là cái kia đạo lúc đầu mảnh buộc nước tiểu áp lại bị ép khai trương, run run rẩy rẩy kéo dài tra tấn. Bạo tâm địa một bên ho khan một bên nôn mửa, bị sang đến xoang mũi cũng theo lồng ngực lưu động phun ra một điểm màu sáng nôn, đồng thời cũng một bên thừa nhận bài tiết không kiềm chế mang đến thống khổ.

Năm quyền xuống tới thời điểm, bạo tâm địa cơ bản đã trung thực, cũng không phải nói hắn thật hối cải để làm người mới toàn tâm toàn ý tiếp nhận mình nhục tiện khí thân phận, chỉ có thể nói tại hắn cặp mắt kia bên trong rốt cục không có làm sơ không ai bì nổi, nai con vô cùng đáng thương nháy hai mắt đẫm lệ.

Hắn bị để xuống, hai tay hai chân mất trọng lượng kề sát mặt đất, co ro nằm tại mình nước tiểu bên trong.

Nam nhân nắm chặt lên tóc của hắn thời điểm, bạo tâm địa còn đang khó chịu ợ hơi, một đầu sạch sẽ khăn nóng dường như cho hắn đầy đủ an ủi, mặt của hắn hãm tại ẩm ướt hồ hồ trong hơi nóng hoảng hốt cảm giác an toàn để hắn nhìn có một tia bị thao quen dâm loạn.

Hắn híp mắt, tựa hồ cứ như vậy sắp ngủ thiếp đi.

【 Thắng mình, tỉnh 】

Nam nhân đem hai ngón tay nhét vào trong miệng của hắn, thô lỗ kéo ra hắn trên gương mặt thịt mềm, dùng đầu ngón tay đi vò đầu lưỡi của hắn cây, ta đoán cảm giác kia hẳn là tương đương buồn nôn, bởi vì bạo tâm địa lại bắt đầu nôn khan.

Kia bốn cái ngón tay giống kìm nhổ đinh đồng dạng đinh trụ hắn hai bên quai hàm, buộc hắn hé miệng lộ ra đỏ rừng rực đầu lưỡi. Nam nhân liền cưỡi tại trên người hắn, giống như là tại đối đãi cái gì gia súc lấy thịt đồng dạng.

【 Bây giờ nghĩ nói xin lỗi sao 】

Kia hai đầu trâu đực lại xông tới, một trái một phải đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, tại làn da màu đen hạ lộ ra càng thêm trắng nõn bạo tâm địa thật giống một con tiểu tinh linh, như vậy nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn lại yếu ớt.

【... Ngô...... Không muốn, 】

Hắn nhỏ giọng rút lấy cái mũi, bị nước mắt cầm đầy đỏ mắt đỏ con thỏ nhanh chóng trát động.

【 Không muốn xin lỗi sao, ? Vẫn là nói không nghĩ lại bị đánh đến bài tiết không kiềm chế 】

【 Nhìn, ngươi phải nói ra ta mới có thể hiểu không phải sao 】

Nam nhân cố ý khó xử gần như sắp muốn để hắn khóc ra thành tiếng, đương thân thể nại thụ giá trị đạt tới cực hạn thời điểm, tinh thần luôn luôn càng yếu ớt, nam nhân nắm lấy tóc của hắn, hướng trong đầu hắn lại quán thâu rất nhiều liên quan tới nhục tiện khí ám chỉ, mặc bọn chúng đang sợ hãi dưới da cắm rễ nảy mầm.

Trâu đực đi về phía trước một bước, trên người bọn họ cuộn lại màu đen lông tơ cơ hồ có thể đụng tới bạo tâm địa cuộn lên ngón tay.

【 Lại không nhận lầm, về sau nói không chừng liền nhục tiện khí cũng làm không được nữa 】

Nam nhân dùng khoa trương ngữ khí nói, đung đưa trái phải sừng dê thật giống từ trong Địa ngục leo ra ác ma.

【 Không... Không muốn, ——— A a!】

Trâu đực bắt lấy hắn cổ áo, co dãn đầy đủ chiến đấu phục liền chăm chú ghìm chặt hắn trước ngực, bạo tâm địa hai tay hướng về phía trước lung tung cào lấy không khí, giống một con không thân nhân con mèo phát ra sợ hãi tiếng xèo xèo.

【 Ta, —— A, vân vân ————】

Đợi đến trước ngực của hắn rời đi mặt đất đầy đủ khoảng cách, một cái tay khác liền thuận phía sau lưng của hắn kéo đi lên, từ phía trước ghìm chặt hắn cổ. Hắn bị ngạnh ở, lập tức không có thể phát ra âm thanh, không khí tại trong cổ họng kịch liệt áp súc lại không có thể từ hắn mở ra miệng bên trong rót vào.

【 Cần lại đến một chút sao?】

Nam nhân trong giọng nói mang theo trêu tức, vung nha vung roi tựa hồ một giây sau liền muốn dán lên.

【———— Không, ngô... Ha ha —— Đối, thật xin lỗi 】

A, nam nhân phủi tay.

【 n, làm sao cảm giác giống như thiếu một chút thành ý 】

Bạo tâm địa rốt cục lại bị để xuống, lần này ghìm chặt cổ của hắn cái kia hai tay lần nữa từ dưới nách của hắn xuyên qua, giống nhân thể Thập Tự Giá một mực giữ lấy hắn. Nam nhân khả năng còn nghĩ lại làm những gì, nhưng dưới đáy tiếng hô lại nói cho hắn biết, nên bên trên món chính.

Hắn thỏa hiệp dời đi to con người hành hình, gọi người đem cái kia thanh chồng chất giải phẫu cái ghế lần nữa giơ lên đi lên.

Hắn sờ lấy bạo tâm địa mặt, màu đen móng tay cạo một điểm từ bịt mắt trong khe hở gạt ra nước mắt —— Không quan hệ, chúng ta có rất nhiều cơ hội.

PART.02  
( Tiếp xuống có quyền giao!)

Bạo tâm địa trên thân rất bẩn, vừa mới nôn cùng nước tiểu còn chưa kịp thanh lý mất, hiện tại lại thêm đầy đất thấm ướt rửa ruột dịch cùng bài tiết vật.

Có lẽ là bọn hắn tại rửa ruột dịch bên trong động cái gì tay chân, những cái kia từ bạo tâm địa trong lỗ đít gạt ra đồ vật nghe lại còn mang theo điểm hoa hồng mùi thơm, liền liền nhan sắc cũng là như thế, giống như là bị đâm nát màu hồng.

Hắn bị trói tại trên ghế, phụ nữ mang thai đồng dạng hai chân bị kim loại cố định trụ hướng hai bên mở ra, tựa như ngồi tại cái gì không khí trên ghế, cái mông dưới đáy trống trơn, chỉ có một đầu ướt sũng trong suốt cái ống, thẳng tắp cắm vào hắn trong lỗ đít.

Cô thu cô thu, bị phóng đại âm hưởng tận tụy tường thuật trực tiếp, từ trong màn hình, ta có thể nhìn thấy đầu kia cái ống cuối cùng lắp đặt camera thấy giống nhau cảnh sắc —— Màu hồng, từng tầng từng tầng đáng yêu nội tạng.

Lúc trước đem đầu này đồ vật bỏ vào bạo tâm địa hậu môn bên trong có thể phế không ít công phu —— Đến cũng không thể trách hắn, dù sao chỗ kia nữ huyệt vốn là gấp muốn chết, đặc biệt là tại cắm vào mấy cây ngón tay về sau.

Cũng may các lão gia đồng ý sử dụng những cái kia cơ bắp lỏng tề, một châm xuống dưới bạo tâm địa huyệt lập tức liền nới lỏng, nhưng cũng không trở thành quá mở, ân, đại khái tựa như là bị mở qua bao về sau cái chủng loại kia trình độ đi, cắn nam nhân kê ba đại khái vừa đúng, đáng tiếc ăn một cây 10 Đường kính thấu quản vẫn còn có chút phí sức.

Đây là lần thứ hai rửa ruột.

Tổng thể tới nói, so lần thứ nhất tốt hơn rất nhiều, chí ít sẽ không còn có bài tiết vật từ cái kia kết nối lấy tạng khí địa phương ra.

Trên đất mấy thứ bẩn thỉu bị cao áp dòng nước xông vào dây kẽm làm rào cách bên trong, một hai giọt từ nhục huyệt rò rỉ ra cam du dán trên mặt đất, đem cái ống rút ra một điểm liền có thể nhìn thấy bám vào mặt ngoài màu hồng ruột thịt.

Bạo tâm địa bụng dưới theo cam du rót vào bắt đầu nâng lên, co lại co lại giống như là tại chịu đựng tiêu chảy tra tấn, hắn có thể là muốn dùng tay che một chút mình bất kỳ lộ ra đáng yêu biểu lộ, đã hoàn toàn trưởng thành nam nhân, cho dù là giống bạo tâm địa đồng dạng anh hùng cũng là sẽ vì bài tiết không kiềm chế loại chuyện này khó xử thút thít, huống chi bị ép bài xuất đến chính là loại vật này.

Hắn vô cùng đáng thương rút lấy cái mũi, mặt mày bên trong đã không có mới cắn người điên kình, theo rửa ruột dịch đẩy vào bụng dưới lại lại lần nữa nâng lên mang thai phụ dáng vẻ. Hắn bất an hướng về sau xê dịch, làm sao tính cả cổ hai tay đều bị trói ở, thế là chỉ có thể cự tuyệt giống như lung tung lắc đầu.

【 Thắng mình hiện tại giống như là bị thao lớn bụng đồng dạng, 】

【 Trong bụng ủ ấm chính là không phải rất dễ chịu?】

Nam nhân rõ ràng là tại đặt câu hỏi, vì để cho bạo tâm địa nghe rõ ràng hắn còn tận lực xích lại gần nắm chặt lên lỗ tai của hắn.

【...... Ngô, ...... A... Thư..., dễ chịu 】

Hắn bị ép đáp lại câu này nhục nhã, bởi vì lần trước cự tuyệt thời điểm hắn bị rót lấy một bụng xuân dược bị trâu đực một quyền đánh tới sinh non.

Xem đi, cho nên không thể không lại đến một lần.

【...... n... Cho nên... Thả, ta a ——!!】

Cho bạo tâm địa thiết định rửa ruột dịch là siêu quy cách 4000ml, nếu như toàn bộ nhét vào ruột có thể sẽ nổ tung, vừa rồi chỉ là rót đến 2800ml Bạo tâm địa đã khó chịu bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, hiện tại đã đến 3200ml.

【 Thắng mình mụ mụ nghĩ sinh bảo bảo sao 】

Tại bạo tâm địa không chịu nổi bắt đầu nũng nịu thời điểm, ống mềm vào bên trong hung hăng va vào một phát, nói đúng ra, nó là tại hướng vào phía trong bộ chậm rãi nhúc nhích.

【 Ngô ——— Không muốn, ách ngô... Thật buồn nôn!!!!——】

Trong suốt cam du đem nguyên bản đóng chặt nội tạng bạo lực chống ra, tại dịch ép tác dụng dưới, vô luận như thế nào nắm chặt tràng đạo đều chỉ có thể bị mở ra thành một cái không khép được nhục động, mà bộ kia camera tựa như rắn đồng dạng hướng bạo tâm địa bụng chui.

【—— Khục, —— Lăn, mở —— Ọe 】

Ta thấy được đỏ đỏ nội tạng, cái kia hẳn là còn thuộc về ruột phạm vi, bị chất lỏng chống đỡ phình lên, hình cầu giống như bị đè ép thành hơi mờ màu hồng, nhìn rất là mỹ vị nhiều chất lỏng.

Cái ống còn đang vào trong xâm nhập, ma sát lúc hung hăng sát qua tràng đạo phát ra òm ọp òm ọp tiếng nước lúc —— Bạo tâm địa đùi chợt căng thẳng, cơ hồ là nổi gân xanh, tại xâm nhập đến một trình độ nào đó thời điểm rốt cục không nhịn được lần nữa phun ra, chỉ có một điểm vừa mới rót vào thanh thủy.

Ta đoán vậy đại khái là trực tràng cuối cùng, rẽ một cái liền có thể đi vào hắn kết tràng chữ S bên trong đi.

【 Đụng phải miệng tử cung sao 】

Nam nhân đem ngón tay đầu để lên bạo tâm địa vốn là sắp nổ nát cái bụng nhọn, cố ý dùng một chút nữ tính hóa dùng từ nhục nhã hắn.

【 Thắng mình, nhìn a, nơi này có một cái Bảo Bảo thông đạo 】

Ống kính hướng phía trong cơ thể quay chụp, đem bí ẩn nội bộ lộ rõ, nó đập tới một cái màu đậm chỗ ngoặt, một vòng một vòng nâng lên nhưng lại cùng bên ngoài đã bị chất lỏng chống ra ruột không giống địa phương, lại tiến vào trong đi vào chính là ruột non.

【 Thật đáng tiếc chúng ta camera vào không được 】

Nam nhân nói tiếc hận, khống chế ống rửa ruột nút bấm vạch đến màu đỏ.

Một hơi thông nhập rửa ruột dịch áp bách lấy dạ dày cùng bàng quang, cơ hồ chiếm cứ bụng toàn bộ, bởi vì buồn nôn mà xuất hiện không tốt phản ứng để hắn xuất hiện sắp chết ảo giác. Bạo tâm địa kêu khóc lợi hại, tay chân run lên nhưng lại sợ hãi thật không cẩn thận đem mình cái bụng nứt vỡ không dám làm sao giãy dụa.

【 Cô ngô —— Muốn, chết —— Hô ——!】

Hắn đáng thương lắc đầu, bởi vì xuân dược tác dụng cưỡng ép cương âm hành lúc này đã hoàn toàn suy sụp xuống dưới.

Hắn lại đi tiểu.

【 Không nghĩ ruột nổ tung liền muốn hảo hảo trả lời vấn đề của ta 】

Giờ phút này ngoại trừ nghĩ từ trong thống khổ giải phóng suy nghĩ bên ngoài đừng đều tựa hồ đã không trọng yếu, nam nhân xoa xoa trên mặt hắn quá nhiều nước mắt nước mắt, bạo tâm địa đầu lưỡi lập tức liền nũng nịu quấn đi lên, thoạt nhìn như là hoàn toàn minh bạch mình nhục tiện khí tình cảnh.

Đệ nhất hỏi, ngươi là ai.

【... Bạo hào, thắng mình...】

Tiếng nói chuyện của hắn âm trong mang theo một điểm giọng nghẹn ngào, mềm nhu nhu giống như là một con nhu thuận con cừu nhỏ.

Nam nhân lắc đầu, vươn hai đầu ngón tay, lại đến một lần, ngươi là ai.

【...... Bạo tâm... 】

Trong bụng bởi vì không có chỗ đến chứa đựng không khí nguyên nhân, hắn nói rất phí sức, hô hấp cũng bởi vậy trở nên dồn dập lên.

Không đúng a, nam nhân vươn cái thứ ba ngón tay, ta tin tưởng thắng mình vẫn là rất thông minh, như vậy một cơ hội cuối cùng, ngươi là ai đâu?

【 Ta... Ngô..., ta là......】

Muốn bạo tâm địa nói ra mấy cái kia chữ phảng phất lên trời đồng dạng khó, nhưng nam nhân vẫn là làm được, dùng hắn vụng về biểu diễn phương thức khoa trương hình dung lấy cái bụng nổ tung sau xinh đẹp cảnh tượng, chỉ chốc lát, bạo tâm địa liền khóc.

【...... Ta là... Mọi người, ... Nấc ngô, nhục tiện khí 】

Hắn một lần khóc một lần ợ hơi dáng vẻ thật sự là vô cùng khả ái, ta nghĩ ta đời này cũng sẽ không quên tràng cảnh này —— Bạo tâm địa xuyên rách rưới chiến đấu phục, hai chân mở rộng lộ ra trên mông xinh đẹp nhục huyệt, cái bụng phồng lên lấy một lần lại một lần tái diễn mình là nhục tiện khí sự thật.

Hắn khóc lợi hại, lại sợ nam nhân bất vi sở động, thế là tội nghiệp nhìn lấy mình sắp nổ tung cái bụng nhọn, dùng con mèo nũng nịu thanh âm khẩn cầu nam nhân bỏ qua hắn.

【 Nhục tiện khí sao có thể yêu cầu nhiều như vậy, 】

【 Bất quá xem ở thắng mình như thế thành khẩn phân thượng, ta có thể giúp giúp ngươi 】

Tiếp lấy, nam nhân giải khai hai tay của hắn, đồng thời đem thành ghế tri kỷ nâng lên chút.

Tự để đi, nam nhân giương lên cái cằm.

【 Ngô... n, 】

Đạt được cho phép sau bạo tâm địa nhu thuận không tưởng nổi, hắn bản năng muốn đứng dậy, nhưng cắm ở hắn trong mông đít cái ống lại không có thể cho phép hắn làm như vậy. Phần bụng hai lần áp bách để hắn muốn ói, nhưng trống trơn dạ dày cùng bàng quang hiển nhiên không thể lần nữa bài xuất thứ gì, hắn vụng về lại thận trọng nâng lên cánh tay, tại lệ quang bên trong lục lọi hướng mình sau huyệt tìm kiếm.

【... Ngô..., 】

Hắn hút hạ cái mũi, cố gắng duỗi dài ngón tay cuối cùng đủ đến cây kia lộ ở bên ngoài thấu quản, vẫn là ấm, kia là trong cơ thể hắn nhiệt độ.

【—— Ách, —— Ha ha ——! Làm sao, 】

Hắn đại khái là nghĩ một hơi đem căn này cái ống rút ra, làm sao phía trên tất cả đều là pít-tông vận động lưu lại cam du, tay của hắn trượt đi, ống mềm thậm chí liền một chút cũng chưa hề đi ra. Hắn đành phải không ngừng nếm thử, dùng ngón tay gian nan lay lấy, nhưng bị nửa gây tê quát hẹn lại không dậy được một chút tác dụng.

Ngược lại là giống tại dùng cây kia cái ống tự an ủi.

【 Ngươi muốn toàn bộ nắm chặt mới được 】

Nam nhân lại giúp hắn nâng lên một điểm thành ghế, lần này hắn toàn bộ bàn tay đều có thể bao trùm đầu kia cái ống.

Òm ọp, cái ống từng chút từng chút từ trong cơ thể sản xuất, hắn rút ra đại khái mười centimet liền lại phí sức nằm xuống phảng phất thật là cái mười tháng hoài thai sản xuất thiếu phụ.  
Làm chút chuyện như vậy liền mệt mỏi thành dạng này, đại anh hùng.

Dâm loạn, ta nghe được dưới đáy có âm thanh như thế đánh giá.

【 Dạng này quá chậm 】

Hắn có thể dùng căn này cái ống chơi một chút buổi trưa, nam nhân nói.

Hai bên chờ lệnh trâu đực đi tới, tại bạo tâm địa kịp phản ứng trước đó dùng sức đè xuống hắn thẳng lên phía sau lưng.

【 Ngô —— Không muốn, không muốn —— Ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời!】

Bạo tâm địa giãy dụa lấy, giống như là muốn chứng minh lời hắn nói dùng sức ra bên ngoài dắt cây kia thấu quản, đáng tiếc không thể đi ra mấy centimet.

【 Chúng ta còn phải đuổi xuống một trận diễn xuất đâu, dạng này quá phiền toái 】

【 Tốt, đây không phải trừng phạt, cho nên sẽ không rất đau 】

【 Thắng mình chỉ cần há to mồm liền tốt 】

A, hắn không thể minh bạch nam nhân ý tứ, chỉ là vô ý thức tuân theo lấy há miệng ra.

【—————— Ngô a a a a a a a a!!!!】

Ống mềm bị một hơi rút ra thời điểm, bạo tâm địa tiếng kêu thậm chí được cho thê thảm, hắn cố gắng lớn lên lấy miệng, con ngươi nhảy lên, bởi vì sau huyệt nhanh chóng ma sát cảm thấy một trận choáng váng. Cái ống rút ra giống như là dị hình đẻ trứng, tầng kia màu hồng nhục bích cũng giống là chưa kịp phản ứng giống như bị đẩy ra ngoài một điểm.

Mà rửa ruột dịch là vài giây đồng hồ về sau mới từ bạo tâm địa hậu môn bên trong gạt ra, đầu tiên là một đại cổ trong suốt cam du, tại bạo tâm địa thét lên đồng thời kịch liệt bài xuất. Nhưng khi hơi lắng lại một điểm về sau, vật kia tốc độ chảy lại chậm lại.

Hoa hồng, đây là chúng ta đối giang thoát biệt xưng, bạo tâm địa có đóa xinh đẹp hoa hồng.

【...... Hô... Hô, 】

Bạo tâm địa nằm tại trâu đực trong ngực suy yếu thở dốc, thật giống như dùng sức co vào phần bụng đều muốn phế thật là lớn kình, hắn thật mệt muốn chết rồi.

【 Thắng mình, hài tử muốn toàn bộ sinh ra mới được 】

Nam nhân dụng quyền nhọn đi vê hắn cái bụng, bạo tâm địa bất lực kháng cự một phen, rốt cục vẫn là bù không được kia cỗ man lực, hắn cái bụng theo nam nhân đè ép mềm nhũn rơi vào một khối, phốc phốc, một đạo trọc lưu liền từ hắn không cách nào khép kín hậu môn bên trong phun ra.

【 Sách, sinh con sinh đến triều phun sao 】

【 Thật sự là tiện hóa 】

Nam nhân cố ý xuyên tạc lấy phản ứng sinh lý, tại bạo tâm địa trên mông lưu lại mấy cái màu đỏ dấu bàn tay.

【... A...... Kia, ... Không phải ——!】

Bạo tâm địa mạnh miệng không khéo chính giữa tâm tư của nam nhân, a, hắn có chút hăng hái thế nào thế nào miệng, cầm một cái nắm đấm tay phải vượt qua cái bụng chầm chậm hướng phía dưới.

【 Thắng mình nếu như không bị đánh là sẽ không học được nhận lầm 】

【 Lần này trực tiếp đánh đến nội tạng thử một chút đi 】

Nắm đấm nhọn dán lên chiếc kia còn đang hô hấp nhục huyệt, bởi vì mới rửa ruột, đã xốp nhục bích tự nhiên thư giãn lấy, tại ngón tay đột nhập thời điểm nhu thuận ngậm lấy. Triều nóng ruột thịt sờ tới sờ lui giống như là bị che nóng sữa bò pudding, lại thêm lúc trước cơ bắp lỏng tề nguyên nhân, nam nhân không thế nào cần phí sức, bạo tâm địa huyệt đã ăn hắn nửa cái nắm đấm.

【 Ha ha, ha ha, hô, !】

Khả năng bởi vì quá mức sợ hãi nguyên nhân, bạo tâm địa chỉ là thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân động tác, con ngươi của hắn bị hù dọa co lại thành một chùm, lắp ba lắp bắp hỏi thở phì phò, thật giống như liền mở miệng cầu xin tha thứ chuyện này đều quên.

Thế là nam nhân tay hướng hắn trong lỗ đít mở rộng, ba kít, cơ vòng rốt cục bị mở ra đến cực hạn, tiếp nạp xương tay thô nhất kia một bộ phận.

【 A ngô ————, chờ, đau ——!】

Cứ việc không có xé rách tổn thương, nhưng là bị nhét vào một cái nắm đấm làm sao đều xem như quá vượt qua, hắn không có cảm thấy rõ ràng đau đớn, đây cũng là bạo hào sợ nhất. Giống như thân thể của hắn đã thành thói quen loại này không phải người tra tấn, giống như nam nhân nói —— Bạo tâm địa là trời sinh nhục tiện khí.

Không muốn, hắn mới không phải!

Nam nhân tay tại lỗ đít phụ cận dừng lại một hồi, cho hắn đầy đủ thời gian đến tinh tế phẩm vị hậu môn bị nắm đấm xâm phạm kỳ dị cảm giác.

Bạo tâm địa tuyến tiền liệt sinh rất nhạt, liền rời như vậy bảy mươi lăm centimet, trời sinh chính là rất dễ dàng gần phía trước liệt tuyến cao trào loại hình, thế nhưng là những này hắn cũng không biết. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy sợ hãi, bởi vì nam nhân nắm đấm, vẻn vẹn chỉ là thô lỗ cắm ở cái mông của hắn bên trong, vẻn vẹn chỉ là dừng lại, liền để trước mặt của hắn dễ chịu đến cương.

Nam nhân xương ngón tay ép đến hắn tuyến tiền liệt, thế là một đạo quá mãnh liệt khoái cảm đánh trúng hắn.

【 Nói cái gì đau, rõ ràng phía trước đã dễ chịu đến đứng lên 】

【 Bị nam nhân nắm đấm thao cũng có thể cảm giác được dễ chịu sao 】

【 Dâm loạn thắng mình, 】

Cắn nắm đấm tràng đạo kịch liệt co rút lại một chút, thùng thùng, giống trái tim trùng điệp nhảy lên. Hắn bưng kín lỗ tai của mình, hung hăng cắn môi, cố gắng nghĩ từ những cái kia thanh âm đáng sợ bên trong trốn tới.

Trốn cái gì a, ngươi thế nhưng là nhục tiện khí.

Nam nhân cắn lỗ tai của hắn.

【 Tốt, đến giúp thắng mình sinh con đi 】

Nam nhân nắm đấm chợt đột nhập, từ bạo tâm địa miệng bên trong gạt ra một chuỗi vỡ vụn rên rỉ, hắn lại bắt đầu phát run, dùng sức lùi ra sau, giống như quên sau lưng đám kia trâu đực mới là nơi này sinh vật nguy hiểm nhất.

Nam nhân nâng hắn cái mông, đạp mấy phát giải phẫu dưới mặt ghế chân đạp, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, vật kia bắt đầu lên cao, gãy qua bạo tâm địa hạ thân cơ hồ là một cái V Hình chữ đem hắn chồng chất.

Cái tư thế này, nắm đấm tương đối tốt đi vào, nam nhân nói.

【———— Y y — A, không muốn, đau quá! Đau quá a..., !】

Hắn dâng trào âm hành cách mình chóp mũi chỉ có như vậy mấy centimet, rõ ràng hưng phấn liền quy đầu đã ướt đẫm, miệng bên trong vẫn còn 吚吚 Ô ô hô hào đau, anh hùng chẳng lẽ chỉ có ngần ấy năng lực sao?

【 Thắng mình, dùng sức chen 】

Nắm đấm kia giống một viên quá lớn trứng, liên tiếp cuống rốn hướng hắn cái bụng nghịch sinh trưởng, nam nhân trên cánh tay tất cả đều là bị tiểu huyệt hôn qua đi thủy quang, kiên cố chen vào, không có qua thủ đoạn, đại khái đã cắm đi vào hai mươi centimet tả hữu. Mà gấp đón đỡ bài xuất cam du sớm đã bị nam nhân nắm đấm thô lỗ đuổi, chính như nước ối một bang thuận thủ đoạn cùng cửa huyệt khe hở phún ra ngoài.

Hắn để bạo tâm địa co vào phần bụng, nhưng đã sớm không có khí lực anh hùng lại bày tại nơi đó không nhúc nhích, nam nhân bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, còn không có ra lệnh trước đó sau lưng trâu đực liền tâm lĩnh thần hội bắt được bạo tâm địa phần gáy.

Sau đó là nắm đấm.

Từ nội bộ ra ngoài bộ một cái đấm móc, không có rất dùng sức, nhưng cũng đầy đủ để cho người ta nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa dưới bụng khoa trương hở ra xương tay. Một cái khác màu đen, mao nhung nhung bàn tay từ cạnh ngoài phủ lên con kia nắm đấm, trâu đực tay cách một tầng cái bụng lặp đi lặp lại nghiền ép bắt đầu xương đột xuất ngón tay, mà bạo tâm địa giống như là muốn liền dạ dày đều muốn cùng nhau ọe ra đồng dạng bắt đầu điên cuồng thét lên.

【———— Ách a a a a!!! Không, ! Mau dừng tay!!! Sẽ —— Chết!!! Phải chết, ngô a!!】

Đừng như vậy, thắng mình, ta bắt được ngươi bảo bảo.

Nam nhân trấn an nói, nắm đấm nhún nhún vào bên trong lại nhét vào một điểm, hắn đại khái đã đủ đến trực tràng đỉnh chóp, lại tiến vào trong, chỉ có đầu ngón tay có thể quấy đến một điểm.

Thắng mình không muốn đem Bảo Bảo sinh ra sao?

【—— Ngô a a a, đối, thật xin lỗi... Ta sai rồi!!】

【...——— Ngô ô, cầu ngươi... Van ngươi, ô... Ta không nghĩ sinh —— Y ——!!!!】

Trâu đực buông lỏng tay ra, thiếu đi ngoại giới áp bách cái bụng mềm mềm bại lộ ở trước mắt, bên mồm của hắn còn có lưu mất khống chế nước bọt, nước mắt một dài mảnh treo ở cằm bên trên. Hắn nhìn thấy viên kia nắm đấm, giống một cái gập ghềnh thai nhi tại bụng của hắn nhảy lên, ánh mắt của nam nhân liền nhìn chằm chằm hắn bị làm xấu hậu môn bên trong nhìn, giống như có thể xuyên thấu qua nơi đó nhìn thấy một cái hoàn toàn mới sinh mệnh.

Òm ọp òm ọp, cơ bắp lỏng tề sức mạnh bắt đầu suy yếu, hắn tràng đạo bắt đầu tươi sáng cảm giác được loại kia bị chống ra trướng đau nhức cùng quá lâu không thể giải phóng chua xót, hắn cảm thấy rất đau, nhưng dập đầu thuốc thân thể lại liên tục không ngừng vận chuyển lấy khoái cảm, hắn âm hành phồng lớn lấy thọt tới chóp mũi của hắn, sền sệt lôi ra một đạo tơ bạc.

【 A, 】

Kỳ thật bạo tâm địa hắn căn bản không cần xin lỗi, bởi vì hắn căn bản không có làm gì sai.

【 Kia thắng mình tự an ủi cho chúng ta xem đi, dùng miệng của mình 】

【 Chứng minh mình là cái hợp cách nhục tiện khí 】

Nam nhân đem thủ đoạn rút ra một điểm, dạ dày áp bách cũng theo đó hóa giải rất nhiều, chí ít hắn sẽ không muốn nôn.

Hắn không thể minh bạch nam nhân ý tứ, có chút tỉnh tỉnh nhìn xem nam nhân con mắt màu đen, tại hắn hoang mang thời điểm, nam nhân một cái tay khác bắt lấy hắn đang cố gắng cương âm hành, hướng phía dưới dùng sức uy một chút, vừa vặn có thể đến bạo tâm địa hé mở miệng.

Đỏ tươi quy đầu tại bạo tâm địa thiếu khuyết sắc tố hơi mỏng trên môi lưu lại một đạo thủy quang, trong đầu bông tuyết âm ông ông tác hưởng, hắn không thể tưởng tượng nổi mở to mắt, cây kia thuộc về mình côn thịt lúc này lại lại cực kỳ ngang ngược đột nhập hàm răng xông vào trong miệng của hắn.

Hắn tại liếm mình kê ba.

Ài, hậu tri hậu giác hoàn hồn lý trí kêu gào không đối, hai loại hoàn toàn khác biệt thanh âm tại trong đầu của hắn đánh nhau, hắn hiện tại có chút không nhớ nổi.

Hắn đến cùng là anh hùng, vẫn là nhục tiện khí?

【 Nhanh liếm đi, bắn ra ta liền đem nắm đấm lấy ra 】

Nam nhân không đúng lúc tham gia mê hoặc hắn, hắn vô ý thức tuân theo lấy chỉ lệnh, hé miệng dùng hắn màu đỏ cái lưỡi đi hôn quy đầu của mình. Ngô ân, hắn đánh cái run, từ âm hành đỉnh chóp truyền đến nhu nóng khoái cảm là hắn chưa từng có thể nghiệm qua, nói cho cùng, vào hôm nay trước đó hắn vẫn là một đứa con nít, hoàn toàn vô luận là phía trước vẫn là đằng sau đều không dùng nam nhân hoặc là nữ nhân tốt nghiệp qua.

Hôm nay lại muốn dùng miệng của mình phá thân.

Quá tệ, hắn tựa hồ quên đi còn có một viên nắm đấm đặt ở hắn trong bụng, hiện tại hắn trong mắt chỉ có trước mặt kia một cây kê ba, dâng trào cương, nhìn nam nhân vị mười phần. Liền liền bắt đầu ăn cũng không có khó ăn như vậy... Chính là nó quá lớn, ngậm hắn quai hàm có đau một chút.

Liếm mình dễ chịu sao, hắn trong thoáng chốc nghe được nam nhân tra hỏi.

【 Ngô...... Thư......, dễ chịu 】

Hắn ngậm lấy mình kê ba, cảm thấy đây là trong một ngày tốt nhất thời gian, chí ít hắn sẽ không cảm thấy đau đớn.

Dưới đáy truyền đến tiếng hoan hô hắn nghe không rõ lắm, hắn nhìn thấy rất nhiều trương mang theo mặt nạ mặt, con mắt màu đen toàn tâm toàn ý đặt ở trên mặt của hắn, trên thân, càng nhiều hơn chính là phía sau hắn tấm kia bị phóng đại vô số lần phát hình ra miệng bên trên.

【 Thắng mình thật lợi hại, 】

Nam nhân đem nắm đấm chậm rãi rút ra, bạo tâm địa hô hấp như trước vẫn là vội vã như vậy gấp rút, hô ngô hô, giống như là một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên.

Nam nhân một cái tay bỏ vào bạo tâm địa hậu môn bên trong, một cái tay khác xoa bóp lấy bắt đầu hai bên bắt đầu hoàn hồn thịt mềm, hắn đột xuất đốt ngón tay chống đỡ lấy bạo tâm địa nâng lên đáy chậu, dùng ngón tay gảy hai bên rủ xuống túi túi, nghe được một tiếng lầm bầm.

Ngươi muốn dùng đầu lưỡi, cặp kia con mắt màu đen nhìn xem hắn.

Bạo tâm địa hé mở mở miệng, răng hảo hảo thu vào hai bên trong môi, hắn lè lưỡi, phốc, thiếu đi khoang miệng bao khỏa âm hành bắn ra ngoài, ướt sũng bọc lấy một tầng lóe sáng nước bọt, một hai nhỏ xuống đến hắn trên mặt.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi vụng về liếm láp, giống như là tại liếm một cây nước đá, nhưng lung la lung lay âm hành lại bãi động cơ hồ khiến hắn bỏ qua mỗi một lần thoải mái đến cơ hội.

Trên mặt của hắn tất cả đều là khẩu giao rơi xuống nước bọt cùng trước dịch, hưng phấn không tưởng nổi.

【 Đến, một lần nữa ngậm lấy 】

Bạo tâm địa dáng vẻ khả ái treo lên nam nhân khẩu vị, trong giọng nói của hắn lộ ra rõ ràng vui sướng, bắt được cây kia tinh nghịch nhỏ bổng để cho bạo tâm địa một lần nữa đưa nó ngậm lấy.

Ngô mẫu, ân...

Nắm đấm lại rút ra một điểm, lúc này nam nhân đột xuất đốt ngón tay hoàn toàn đặt lên bạo tâm địa tuyến tiền liệt, hắn rên rỉ cất cao một cái điều, một mặt không thể tin ngậm lấy mình đột nhiên phồng lớn âm hành dáng vẻ quả thực có thể xưng dâm loạn.

Hắn bị rất nhiều tay nhấn lấy, một bên thừa nhận quyền giao một bên hưởng lạc mút lấy mình kê ba.

【 n —— Ngô, mẫu ——】

Nam nhân nắm đấm mô phỏng lấy pít-tông vận động, chậm chạp nhét về hắn đỏ rừng rực hậu môn bên trong lại một mạch rút ra. Giang tuần kia phiến đáng thương làn da bị quyền cây dẫn tới một điểm, khoa trương hướng ra phía ngoài nâng lên, co dãn, chăm chú hút lại cổ tay người đàn ông.

Hắn muốn bị nắm đấm thao hỏng.

Eo của hắn theo nắm đấm ra vào kéo căng cơ bắp, giống như là rốt cục không chịu nổi, từ miệng bên trong phát ra vài tiếng vui vẻ vừa buồn bực hừ hừ. Ánh mắt của hắn mở thật to, nước mắt cứ như vậy một giọt một giọt treo xuống tới.

【 Thắng mình, thêm ít sức mạnh a 】

Hắn cố gắng hút lấy quai hàm, dùng chân không khoang miệng mút lấy miệng bên trong côn thịt, thận bên trên kích thích tố cực hạn lên cao để hắn có chút không phân rõ tình cảnh của mình, chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn án lấy nam nhân nói đi làm, hắn liền sẽ không lại đau đớn như vậy, tẩy não sức mạnh khả năng vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn liền đã không chịu nổi.

Hắn nhìn xem nam nhân nhanh chóng ra vào nắm đấm, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ giống như là tại vừa đi vừa về ẩu đả nội tạng của hắn.

Giày bị cởi hết, lộ ra chăm chú kéo căng ở đầu ngón chân, bởi vì cá tính giao phó ngọt mồ hôi bao nhiêu lần phát tán mị lực của mình, toàn bộ trong rạp hát đều là cái mùi này.

Làm cho lòng người ngứa.

【 Y ———— Hô ngô, muốn —— Muốn đi ——!】

Nam nhân đen tuấn tuấn cánh tay gãy qua bạo tâm địa đùi, hai mảnh trắng bóng múi thịt xuất hiện tại màn hình trung ương, đi lên một điểm, chính là hai viên bởi vì xuất tinh mà nhanh chóng lay động trứng, vừa mới thét lên để hắn nới lỏng miệng. Thế là cây kia kích thước khả quan đồ vật hung hăng thổi qua hắn hàm trên, phốc, một chút nhảy ra ngoài, toàn bộ xuất tại trên mặt của mình.

Thật sự là vưu vật.

【 A, a... Hô, ngô, ......】

Trước mặt cao trào đã qua, nhưng đằng sau nhưng như cũ tiếp tục co rút lấy, bạo tâm địa tiểu huyệt nhanh chóng co rút lại, một chút, hai lần, đến cái thứ ba dùng sức giảo gấp.

Nam nhân nắm đấm kẹt tại nơi đó, bởi vì quá mức hấp lực nhất thời bán hội không nhổ ra được.

【 Thắng mình, đến, nhìn ống kính 】

n, ngô, còn say mê tại cao trào trong dư vận bạo tâm địa mặt cứ như vậy không có chút nào phòng bị bại lộ tại trong màn ảnh.

【 Nói cho mọi người ngươi là ai 】

Trên mặt của hắn tất cả đều là tinh dịch của mình, bởi vì tích súc quá lâu nguyên nhân lại nồng lại nhiều, hắn chớp lông mi bên trên cũng có màu trắng tinh dịch, càng nhiều từ chóp mũi hai bên chảy xuống. Hắn ô ô nuốt ngụm nước miếng, tựa hồ đang cố gắng cố gắng thấy rõ nam nhân trên mặt biểu lộ.

Hắn là ai...

Hắn tựa như là anh hùng...

Nhưng hắn ở đây làm gì đâu...?

Bạo tâm địa bỗng nhiên đối ống kính cười.

【 Ngô, ... Ta là..., bồn cầu anh hùng... Bạo tâm địa 】

PART.3  
( Tiếp xuống có niệu đạo khai phát!!)

Thanh lý OK.

Tẩy não... n, đại khái cũng OK .

Khai bao... Vừa rồi nắm đấm hẳn là còn không tính đi.

Đấu giá là sau cùng.

Ta từng tờ một vạch lên danh sách, suy tư vật kia đến cùng nên muốn hay không dẫn ra đến, đối với hiện tại bạo tâm địa tới nói có phải là còn có chút quá kích thích, dù sao vì giúp hắn khôi phục sức sống vừa mới tiêm vào qua loại thuốc này.

Bạo tâm địa còn nằm tại tấm kia giải phẫu trên ghế, duy trì lấy mới khó xử tư thế, bởi vì chỉ có cuối cùng đấu giá bên thắng mới có tư cách tại thương phẩm thể nội bên trong ra quy định, vây bên người hắn các nam nhân chỉ là hung hăng dùng đồ chơi trêu đùa lấy bạo tâm địa điểm mẫn cảm, để bạo tâm địa giúp bọn hắn khẩu giao cùng thủ dâm.

Hắn sau huyệt còn mẫn cảm sung huyết lấy, bởi vì mới vừa rồi bị nắm đấm từng tiến vào nguyên nhân mềm nhũn mở rộng, một bộ ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt dáng vẻ, ăn đủ loại đồ chơi. Ba viên hình cái trứng khiêu đản ba tức một chút liền bị nuốt tiến vào, các nam nhân cảm thấy thú vị, liền lại tìm mấy cây to dài dương vật giả, nhét khiêu đản giống như một hơi nhét vào. Một cây đỉnh lấy khiêu đản đẩy lên chỗ sâu nhất, mặt khác hai cây không có thể đi vào đi liền tề đầu tịnh tiến ngăn ở lỗ đít không có thể đi vào đi nhiều ít, bạo phát ra khóc đồng dạng đinh ngâm.

Bạo tâm địa miệng lý chính ngậm lấy hai cây âm hành, không hề nghi ngờ thanh âm mới vừa rồi là từ cái miệng này bên trong thở ra, nồng đậm tinh dịch từng đợt từng đợt bắn tại trên mặt của hắn, thậm chí để hắn mở mắt không ra. Có mấy cái tay từ hắn chiến đấu phục hạ thân đi vào, mượn hắn anh đỏ núm vú tự an ủi, đương nhiên hắn hai cánh tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi.

【 Uy uy, lại cố gắng một điểm a 】

【Top Anh hùng liền chút năng lực ấy sao 】

Mang theo sói mặt nạ nam nhân nói như vậy, hắn đang cố gắng đem cây thứ thư dương vật giả nhét vào bạo tâm địa hậu môn bên trong.

【 Điểm nhẹ, hắn kém chút cắn được ta 】

Gấu mặt nạ nam nhân chính thao lấy miệng của hắn.

Hắn có thể muốn bị chơi hỏng.

Ta lo lắng nhìn về phía nam nhân, thường ngày loại thời điểm này hắn sẽ lên đến ngăn cản các lão gia đối thương phẩm phá hư, nhưng hôm nay hắn lại nhìn phi thường dung túng, thậm chí liên tiếp nổ tung tâm địa khóc cầu xin tha thứ   
Rên rỉ đều bất vi sở động.

Tiên sinh... Thương phẩm sẽ bị làm hư, ta nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở lấy nam nhân.

A, hắn kiên cường đây, nam nhân cười đốt lên một điếu thuốc.

【 Đem cái này cầm đi cho bạo tâm địa đeo lên 】

【 Chờ hắn bắn không không còn khí lực nhưng là không còn ý tứ 】

Hắn ném cho ta một chuỗi đồ vật, từ đai lưng cùng niệu đạo bổng tổ hợp trinh tiết khóa.

【 Hắn không có chơi qua cái này, thao phía trước cái kia động thời điểm chú ý một chút 】

Nam nhân thổi một điếu thuốc.

Hiện tại ta thành cái kia thi bạo người.

Vì không quấy rầy các lão gia hào hứng, ta chỉ có thể từ sau vòng quanh bạo tâm địa, trên người hắn luôn có loại đặc biệt mùi thơm, cho dù là bị nhiều như vậy tinh dịch ô nhiễm qua vẫn như cũ có loại kia ngọt ngào hương vị từ dưới làn da của hắn chui ra ngoài, xử nữ hương vị.

Ta cùng thành ghế đổi một chút vị trí, dạng này bạo tâm địa cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào bộ ngực của ta, bởi vì ta là động vật máu lạnh nguyên nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể luôn luôn hơi thấp, nhưng bị thao hóa bạo tâm địa là như thế cực nóng, để cho ta có loại bị thiêu đốt ảo giác. Hắn bị ta sờ một trận lạnh run, mấy lần muốn quay đầu nhìn ta, nhưng lại bị mấy cái tay bắt trở về.


	18. MHA3

Chuyên tâm điểm, gấu mặt nạ lão gia nói.

Ta thận trọng lục lọi, thuận hắn không có chút nào thịt thừa bụng dưới từng chút từng chút hướng lên sờ, bắt lấy hắn cương âm hành.

Ngô, bạo tâm địa tại ta trong ngực chấn động một cái, nhưng đặt ở trên người hắn tay thật sự là nhiều lắm, ta không thể phi thường khẳng định xác nhận, ta thật hi vọng hắn là ta một người.

Tiếp lấy, ta đem đồ chơi kia đem ra, có mấy cái lão gia thấy được, cảm thấy thú vị liền giúp ta cùng một chỗ bắt được bạo tâm địa kê ba. Cái này niệu đạo bổng vậy mà cũng hoàn toàn không phải tân thủ size, ta nhìn chuôi này quá dài kim loại cây gậy, nếu là toàn bộ nhét vào có thể sẽ đội lên bàng quang đi.

【..., ngô......... n, ...】

Lạnh buốt cây gậy không thể bị ta che nóng, cho nên tại đụng phải quy đầu thời điểm xúc cảm hơi lạnh. Ta trên dưới lột mấy lần bạo tâm địa âm hành, phốc phốc trước dịch liền từ cái kia thư giãn lỗ nhỏ lọt ra. Bôi trơn hẳn là cũng không cần đi, ta dùng móng tay chà xát quy đầu của hắn, đem cái kia lỗ nhỏ dọc kéo dài tốt hơn thuận tiện ta phán đoán phía trước góc độ.

【 Ha ha, —— Thập ——!】

Có thể là động tác của ta quá thô bạo, bạo tâm địa bỗng nhiên giãy động, hắn động tác lắc đầu dẫn đến kia hai cây ngậm trong miệng kê ba bắn ra ngoài, bị nước bọt pha loãng qua tinh dịch cũng thuận đầu lưỡi của hắn nhọn ừng ực ừng ực chảy đến trong cổ họng. Hắn giống một con chấn kinh con mèo, hồng hộc thở ra, mặt hướng lấy mình âm hành mới ăn một phần tư không đến liền bắt đầu có lực cản.

Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là lặp đi lặp lại trừu sáp cái kia lỗ đái, để cho nó trở nên xốp một điểm.

【 Trước mặt cảm giác độ cứ như vậy được không 】

Lúc đầu tại đùa bỡn bạo tâm địa lỗ đít sói mặt nạ ngẩng đầu lên, hắn tràn đầy phấn khởi giành lấy trên tay của ta đạo cụ, không nói lời gì liền dự định cắm xuống đến cùng.

【—————— Ngô ách, đau!!!!—— A, 】

Đương nhiên chỉ cắm đến một nửa lại không được.

Bạo tâm địa giống như là đi tiểu, nhưng cũng không có thứ gì có thể từ trong động ra, ướt sũng dâm thủy từ cái kia bị làm đau trong lỗ đái từng cỗ từng cỗ tư ra, theo không ngừng trừu sáp tại trên bụng rót thành một bãi trọc dịch. Nhưng hắn thật sự là thiên phú dị bẩm, dù là đã bị đối xử như thế, âm hành nhưng như cũ ra sức cương lấy, thẳng vểnh lên vểnh lên dựng thẳng lên, thuận tiện nước tiểu côn ra vào.

【... Hô, mẫu —— Thật sâu, đau —— Không thể 】

Hắn tại trong ngực của ta kêu khóc, nhất thời tất cả ánh mắt đều tập trung vào trên người của ta, nói đúng ra, là ta trong ngực bạo tâm địa. Ta không muốn làm thương hắn, nhưng muốn cài lên niệu đạo cái chốt khóa chụp liền nhất định phải cắm vào chỗ sâu nhất.

Có một cái tay chui qua tới giúp ta phù chính bạo tâm địa âm hành, hắn nắm bạo tâm địa trứng dùng sức đi đến vặn, đưa chúng nó co lại thành nho nhỏ một đoàn từ kia vòng dây lưng bên trong nhét vào.

Thứ này hẳn là tại hắn hưng phấn lên trước đó liền đeo lên, hiện tại trướng như thế lớn, cưỡng ép chen vào khẳng định sẽ đau.

Bạo tâm địa không chịu nổi, hắn bỏ rơi mồ hôi đều nhỏ giọt ta trên mặt.

【 Buông lỏng một chút, liền muốn tượng ngươi tại đi tiểu... Sẽ không rất đau 】

【 Nhìn, đều đã tiến vào nhiều như vậy 】

Ta trấn an không có tác dụng gì, cũng không biết hắn đến cùng có nghe hay không gặp, chỉ là không ngừng dùng ướt sũng cái mũi hừ hừ lấy.

Đau, từ bỏ, ta nghe thấy hắn nói.

Nhưng động vật máu lạnh cũng liền điểm ấy tốt, ta rất khó cảm giác được áy náy hoặc là đồng tình —— Thế là cây gậy kia tại bạo tâm địa hi vọng nhìn chăm chú hướng ra phía ngoài rút ra một điểm, nhếch lên một điểm đầu tại chật hẹp trong lỗ đái đánh lấy vòng lại bỗng nhiên một hơi đâm xuyên qua hắn bàng quang.

【—————— Y, —— A!!!!】

Lạch cạch, rơi xuống khóa chụp.

Chuyện phát sinh kế tiếp thật giống như thuận theo tự nhiên, các nam nhân bắt đầu khi dễ cây kia không cách nào phóng thích nhỏ bổng, dùng máy bay chén kích thích hắn quá mức mẫn cảm đỉnh. Những cái kia tay lại về tới bọn hắn vị trí cũ, phốc phốc bắn ra tinh dịch thậm chí có chút văng đến ta âu phục màu đen bên trên.

Nam nhân ngồi ở một bên đối ta vẫy gọi, thế là ta gạt ra đám người lưu lại bạo tâm địa một mặt người đối những cái kia sài lang hổ báo.

【 Chờ các lão gia chơi không sai biệt lắm đi liền ● Mang ra đi 】

【 Hắn quá, phải thật tốt tắm một cái 】

Là, ta lưu loát hồi đáp.

PATR.4  
( n tiếp xuống có nước bùn × Bạo tâm địa )

● Là câu lạc bộ hợp thành dị thú, bùn đồng dạng, nghe nói là dùng năm đó con kia tập kích bạo tâm địa con kia nước bùn quái thân thể khối vụn hợp thành, sáng chói địa phương cũng bất quá ở chỗ trong suốt thân hình khổng lồ cùng dựa vào hút dịch thể sống qua năng lực.

Liền ta xem ra cũng không có như vậy kích thích, nhưng ít ra tốt hơn bị hai đầu kê ba hổ ưng xâm phạm.

Bạo tâm địa vận khí thật tốt,

【 Như mọi người thấy, bạo tâm địa quả thực là ta gặp qua hoàn mỹ nhất nhục tiện khí, muốn đem bạo tâm địa mang về đùa bỡn liền mời đang đấu giá thời điểm thêm chút sức 】

Nam nhân vỗ tay âm thanh hiển nhiên không thể hấp dẫn các lão gia chú ý, ánh mắt của bọn hắn cùng tay cũng còn dính tại bạo tâm địa trên thân, như keo như sơn, quả thực khó mà dứt bỏ. Nhưng nam nhân vỗ tay động tác nhưng chưa bao giờ đình chỉ qua, hắn vỗ một cái, hai lần, đến thứ năm hạ thời điểm những cái kia trên đài người chợt mất hồn đồng dạng ngoan ngoãn về tới trên chỗ ngồi.

Tẩy não cá tính... Thật đáng sợ.

Ta nhìn nam nhân đeo lên lần nữa cặp kia màu đen găng tay, 哐 Đương 哐 Đương, quái vật bị dắt đi lên.

Trong suốt gần như không thể gọi sinh vật to lớn đoàn khối trên mặt đất vụng về ngọ nguậy, nếu không phải đầu kia quá phận rõ ràng xích sắt, ta cơ hồ cũng không thể chú ý tới tên đại gia hỏa kia... Ta tạm thời vẫn là xưng là nước bùn đi.

【 Thắng mình, còn nhớ rõ cái này sao 】

Nam nhân dùng mũi chân nâng lên mặt của hắn, đã bị thao choáng anh hùng không thể rất tốt làm ra đáp lại, chỉ là quất quất nước mắt nước mắt, bắt đầu dùng gương mặt đi cọ nam nhân giày lưng.

【 Cho ăn, thanh tỉnh một điểm 】

Hắn hung hăng đá đi lên, giày da bên trên cũng sát qua một điểm tinh dịch.

Bạo tâm địa tóc bị hắn hướng lên nắm chặt lên, tựa hồ cảm thấy nghe lời như vậy anh hùng thực sự quá không thú vị, nam nhân vỗ tay phát ra tiếng,

【 Tiếp xuống mới là ngươi thích bộ phận, bạo tâm địa 】

Hắn tựa hồ bắt trở về một điểm ký ức.

【 Ngô... Ngươi là ai, 】

【......... A, buông ra lão tử 】

Nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ không rõ, mình thân ở nơi nào, lại là vì cái gì mới biến thành này tấm rách rưới bộ dáng —— Giống như hết thảy về tới vừa mới bắt đầu.

Đối, chính là như vậy, hảo hảo dùng thân thể của ngươi đi cảm thụ đi.

Nam nhân lưu lại một câu.

Tiếp lấy kia đống sẽ không nói tiếng người nước bùn úp xuống, ngô mu mu mẫu —— Bạo tâm địa phát ra bị nghẹn lại kỳ quái rên rỉ, sau đó hắn lơ lửng, giống như là bị một đoàn trong suốt đồ vật bọc lại, hắn che lấy yết hầu, tựa hồ có cái gì từ trong miệng của hắn chui vào.

Ùng ục ùng ục, vật kia bắt đầu làm việc.

Ta bắt đầu ý thức được, nó tuyệt đối không có ta nghĩ đơn giản như vậy.

Tựa hồ vô luận cái gì hình thái nước bùn tổng đều có thể gây nên bạo tâm địa mãnh liệt khó chịu, đương vật kia cực kỳ nhanh chóng đem hắn bao vây lại thời điểm, thân thể gần như sắp đến cực hạn anh hùng quả thực là bức ra hai đóa bạo phá hỏa hoa, boom, chỉ cần một chút liền biến mất tại trong hải dương.

【 A ———— Hỗn đản, ngươi ——!!!】

Hắn có thể là ký ức hỗn loạn, vậy mà cảm thấy trước mặt đầu này chính là năm đó tập kích hắn nước bùn quái, nhưng hoặc nhiều hoặc ít, tình cảnh hiện tại cùng năm đó cũng không có gì khác biệt —— Hắn vẫn như cũ là không cách nào phản kháng cái kia bạo hào thắng mình —— Tay chân của hắn bay nhảy lấy, một chút liền bị xúc tu một mực trói lại.

【 Vì... Mẫu —— Cái gì, 】

Thật đáng yêu, hắn vậy mà tại hô ALLMIGHT Danh tự.

【 Bết bát nhất hồi ức không phải sao 】

Nam nhân tại bên cạnh ta cuồng tiếu không chỉ.

Bạo tâm địa bị lặp đi lặp lại giày vò thật lâu, nước bùn tại hút xong trên da tinh dịch về sau bắt đầu hướng trong thân thể bên cạnh xuất phát, có thể là những cái kia bắn vào bạo tâm địa trong lỗ đít tinh dịch hấp dẫn nó, cũng có thể là nó sinh lý thiết lập chính là như vậy.

Tóm lại nó nâng lên bạo tâm địa cái mông, trong suốt không có chút nào che chắn nhục huyệt bị phân ra một chi xúc tu dùng sức quấy đi vào. Ta nghe được một tiếng yếu ớt la lên, ba tức một chút, nam nhân vừa bắn vào màu ngà sữa dịch thể liền bị phốc ép ra ngoài —— Tại chân không trạng thái dưới càng hùng vĩ.

Bạo tâm địa ngước cổ, lại ngay cả lắc đầu đều không thể làm được.

Thế là cây kia kê ba phá vỡ tầng tầng nhục bích, đem hắn bị quấy nhão nhoẹt trong mông đít lật đến dưới ánh mặt trời.

Người nội tạng nguyên lai là dạng này sao, ta si ngốc nhìn chằm chằm bạo tâm địa bộc lộ ra màu hồng nội tạng, bị áp bách theo thở hào hển không ngừng co vào hoa tâm.

【—— Hô, mẫu —— Không, không muốn ——】

Vật kia tựa hồ tiến vào một cái khác hắn khổ sở chiều sâu, bạo tâm địa tứ chi bộc phát kinh người tính bền dẻo, gãy qua eo ổ thật sâu hõm vào, hắn cương.

Bởi vì bị nước bùn quái xâm phạm lỗ đít liền cảm giác vui vẻ thân thể làm hắn cảm thấy nghi hoặc, bạo tâm địa trong mắt lóe sáng sáng nước mắt còn chưa kịp nhỏ xuống liền bị quái vật làn da hấp thu. Hắn miệng há lớn, để cho người ta có thể nhìn thấy hắn bởi vì thét lên mà không ngừng co vào yết hầu, đầu lưỡi của hắn bị trong suốt xúc tu đè ép, thế là không ngừng nôn khan.

【 Thật kinh người, ngươi nhìn hắn hậu môn, co lại thật là lợi hại 】

【 Một bộ gấp không thể chờ dáng vẻ, chờ lấy bị ai thao đâu 】

Dưới đài thanh âm không ngừng gian ô lấy lỗ tai của hắn, liền liền anh hùng đều không cách nào tiếp nhận nhục nhã.

Rống mẫu ——

Quái vật kia dường như thoải mái đến, vậy mà bắt đầu ngao ngao dâm khiếu, chen thành một đoàn thân thể đem bạo tâm địa ép càng là khó chịu, hiện ra bị chà đạp qua tử thanh, thân thể ngược lại là sạch sẽ.

Hắn không có cách nào khống chế mình cơ vòng co vào, cho dù là tại đoạt trở về ý thức về sau, hắn vẫn như cũ bù không được kia xúc tu bạo lực khai khẩn. Một tiết một tiết không biết là như thế nào một cây quái thú kê ba tại cái mông của hắn bên trong mạnh mẽ đâm tới, cũng không rút ra, chỉ là dọc vừa đi vừa về vuốt nhục bích, một chút một chút quất roi cái này hắn tuyến thể.

Tuyến tiền liệt bị lặp đi lặp lại đè ép cảm giác để hắn có chút muốn nôn, nhưng đã bị khai phát thân thể lại khoái hoạt rất, hắn lỗ đít co rụt lại co rụt lại co rút lấy, bị trói buộc lấy trứng đỏ lên.

Hắn nghĩ bắn, nhưng lại bắn không ra.

Chỉ có thể như cái bồn cầu mũ đồng dạng xuyên tại quái vật trên âm hành 吚吚 Ô ô thút thít.

【...... Ngô hô ——, ——!!!】

Không thể tưởng tượng nổi!

Bạo tâm địa vậy mà dựa vào cái rắm huyệt liền cao trào.

Mặt của ta đỏ lên, khi nhìn đến bạo tâm địa bởi vì trở tay không kịp cao trào thất thần thét lên thời điểm bưng kín mình nâng lên hạ bộ.

【 Chỉ dựa vào sau huyệt liền cao trào, không hổ là top Anh hùng a 】

Dưới đáy truyền đến chửi rủa thanh ba ba đánh vào bạo tâm địa cong lên lưng bên trên.

【 Ha ha ha cái gì anh hùng a, nhục tiện khí còn tạm được đi 】

【 Trước đó còn khóc suy nghĩ muốn liếm ta kê ba 】

【 Xem ra sở sự vụ mấy cái top Những anh hùng không thỏa mãn được ngươi đói tiểu huyệt, kỳ thật cũng là tự nguyện tới đây a 】

Đừng nói nữa, ngô ——!

Bạo tâm địa trên mặt lộ ra cực kì vẻ mặt thống khổ, nhưng bởi vì âm hành trừu sáp mang đến kịch liệt khoái cảm có vẻ hơi vặn vẹo. Lưng của hắn kéo căng chăm chú, sau huyệt không thể tưởng tượng nổi bắt đầu nhanh chóng co vào, phảng phất có thể tại những thống khổ này cùng nhục nhã bên trong đạt tới hai lần cao trào.

Hô..., thật xin lỗi —— Ha ha, ta là nhục tiện khí anh hùng ——

Hắn tựa hồ nghe đến thanh âm của mình.

Cô mu mu mu mu ————!!!!!

Quái vật bắt đầu xuất tinh, nó tạng khí đều là trong suốt, ta ngay từ đầu không xác định nó có những vật này.

Thẳng đến cây kia cắm vào bạo tâm địa trong mông đít đồ vật bắt đầu bơm ra màu trắng giống như là tinh dịch đồng dạng đồ vật, tiếp lấy những cái kia chất lỏng màu trắng bắt đầu tràn ngập thân thể của nó, để cho người ta có thể thấy rõ cây kia cắm ở bạo tâm địa trong lỗ đít đáng sợ đồ vật, cùng đoàn kia trắng xoá cơ hồ chiếm cứ quái vật nửa người to lớn bao tinh hoàn.

BOOM——!!!!

Quái vật tại xuất tinh kết thúc sau bạo tạc hóa thành một bãi chất lỏng, mà bạo tâm địa uốn tại trên mặt đất, tựa như một con vừa phá nước ối đáng thương nai con.

Một cỗ trong suốt chất lỏng từ hắn giữa đùi chảy ra, không cầm được, chỉ cần co lại một cái lỗ đít liền sẽ phốc phốc phún ra ngoài.

【 A, ...... Ngô ——】

Van cầu ngươi, điểm nhẹ...

Hắn nói.

PART.5

【 Một ngàn năm trăm!】

Một ngàn năm trăm một lần,

【 3,200!!】

【 5800!!!】

Một vạn, hai lần!

【 Hai vạn ba ngàn!】

Hai vạn ba ngàn, thành giao!

Ba,

Nhưng ở nơi này giao dịch dùng lang chùy lại đổi thành đầu nhỏ roi ngựa, mỗi khi phía dưới giơ lên một tấm bảng hiệu, thương phẩm trên mông đều muốn trúng vào một chút. Không kịp chờ đợi, bảng hiệu từng khối từng khối tre già măng mọc dựng thẳng lên, cho nên nói ở đây giá cả bị lên ào ào quá cao có thể sẽ ngoài ý muốn nổi lên.

Bạo tâm địa bên này, còn kém một trăm tám mươi hạ,

Cầm roi chuôi Ngưu Đầu Nhân tái diễn máy móc động tác, mà bạo tâm địa trên mông đã một mảnh sưng đỏ cơ hồ không có chỗ có thể đặt chân. Kia hai mảnh trắng bóng khe mông bị đánh nát nhừ, sưng vù kia một vòng lộ ra phá lệ đột xuất, bạo tâm địa một cặp nữ nhân đồng dạng mông bự.

【 Quất kê ba, một chút có thể chống đỡ năm roi 】

Nam nhân cúi người chiếu khán tấm kia nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành đáng yêu khuôn mặt, ngón tay dù chỉ là nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve qua, liền để hắn một trận gấp rung động. Nhưng bạo tâm địa chỉ là hung hăng cắn môi dưới, đem những cái kia sỉ nhục khoái cảm một mực khóa vào trong cổ họng.

【... Ngô, 】

Hắn lại trở lại tấm kia đáng chết giải phẫu trên ghế,

Lúc này nam nhân đem chân đạp dẫm lên cực hạn, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, cơ hồ đem bạo tâm địa toàn bộ chồng chất, chân của hắn cũng bị bách thu, duy trì một cái M Chữ mở rộng khó khăn tư thế, kê ba liền nằm tại mình giữa khe vú, nhìn sắc tình cực kỳ.

【..., con mẹ nó ngươi...】

【 Ai sẽ hướng... Như ngươi loại này rác rưởi, ! Ngô ——!】

Ba, lại là một đạo đại lực roi kích.

Dùng loại này roi quất thanh âm của người rất vang, nhưng chỉ là sấm to mưa nhỏ, đầu roi bao trùm kia một mảnh nhỏ thường thường muốn đánh lên vài roi mới có thể đỏ lên.

Nếu như không phải trước đó đã chịu như vậy một trăm roi, ta nghĩ hắn vẫn là rất tình nguyện hi sinh chính mình cái mông.

【 Đến hai trăm hạ thời điểm suy nghĩ thêm đi 】

Nam nhân thu hồi thương hại thái độ, tận lực vì tra tấn hắn, đem gậy đấm bóp mở đến lớn nhất.

Cô ô ô ô ô ————!!!

Bạo tâm địa tuyến tiền liệt thật rất yếu đâu.

Trước đó cho dù là bị đánh đau cũng chỉ là hung hăng trừng người bạo tâm địa tại bị giữ cái mông về sau lập tức liền mềm nhũn ra, nên nói như thế nào đâu, có lẽ thật là thiên phú dị bẩm đi.

Không có bị đồ chơi thao mấy lần, hắn kê ba lại nhô lên lão cao, miệng bên trong ô ô kêu, nếu không có niệu đạo bổng chặn lấy, khả năng một chút liền bắn ra. Ba, lại là một đạo vết đỏ, dày đặc đập nện tại hắn phía bên phải kia cánh bên trên, bằng phẳng đỉnh chóp vừa vặn một chút đập bẹp hắn đáy chậu.

Ngô, ánh mắt của hắn có một nháy mắt thất thần, giống như kia một chút đánh hắn cực kỳ thoải mái.

【 Nói không chừng liền dạng này đều có thể cao trào 】

【 Bồn cầu anh hùng, 】

Nam nhân trào phúng lấy, nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa mặt thiêu đến đỏ bừng.

Bạo tâm địa hoảng hốt lấy, liền liền chính hắn cũng không thể phủ nhận xác thực có tại loại này ngược đãi ở bên trong lấy được khoái cảm, con kia ác ma gắt gao quấn lấy hắn không thả, vẻn vẹn chỉ dựa vào tuyến thể một lát an ủi cũng có thể làm cho ẩu đả trở nên ngọt ngào.

Không thể nào... Những này bất quá đều chỉ là dược vật tác dụng

Ba,

Lại là một chút, đem hắn hung hăng đánh tỉnh.

Loại này bồn cầu đồng dạng thân thể...

【 Hai trăm linh một hạ, thắng mình 】

Giống như nam nhân đếm số như thế, bạo tâm địa thấm mồ hôi giống như là mới từ trong nước vớt ra đồng dạng, bị thao hóa tản ra cỗ tao nhân ngọt kình.

【 Vừa mới lại bị thêm vào năm mươi phiếu, cho nên còn thừa lại một trăm ba mươi hạ 】

【 Còn không có bị thao trước đó liền cái mông đều bị quất nát 】

【 Thật đáng thương, 】

Lần này [kẻ hành hình] đổi thành nam nhân mình, hắn đem một tầng trong suốt dầu trơn xóa mở bôi tại bạo tâm địa thụ thương khe mông bên trên, thêm chút dùng sức, liền có thể nghe được hắn khóc kêu rên.

Nghiêm trọng như vậy tổn thương, liền xem như bị mua về cũng muốn nuôi tới cái ba bốn ngày đi,

Nam nhân nói bình thản, không đau không ngứa tại trên vết thương che lên hai chưởng.

【—— Y ————, đau, đau ——!】

Hắn đem mình chăm chú núp ở cùng một chỗ, nước mắt cùng với nước mũi ào ào chảy mặt mũi tràn đầy, liền xem như rượu mời không uống, muốn uống rượu phạt anh hùng cũng chịu không được loại này năm lần bảy lượt tra tấn.

Ta nhìn mắt của hắn, từ quật cường biến thành không có gì cả.

Bất tri bất giác hắn lại rơi vào nam nhân trong cạm bẫy.

【 Không quan hệ, nhục tiện khí coi như chỉ có miệng cũng đủ 】

【 Dù sao cắm ngươi người không cảm thấy đau 】

Nam nhân đem gạt ra một đoạn chấn động bổng vừa hung ác đẩy trở về, òm ọp òm ọp, mang ra một đống trong suốt bôi trơn dịch.

Như vậy chúng ta một lần nữa đi, hắn giương lên trên tay roi.

【—— Y, ngô... Không, không muốn 】

Bạo tâm địa sợ hãi rút lại bả vai, hắn tựa hồ lại bị những cái kia có lẽ có ảo giác chỗ chi phối, hắn chăm chú rụt lại đầu gối, dù là không thể di động mảy may nhưng như cũ vọng tưởng nó có thể che khuất chút gì.

Hắn đã có thể cảm giác được loại kia đau, so với hắn chỗ trải qua bất luận cái gì đau xót đều muốn gian nan, tại lòng tự tôn của hắn bên trên đào lỗ, đánh hắn thương tích đầy mình, thân thể của hắn nói cho hắn biết, hắn chịu không được dù là lại một chút.

【... Van ngươi...... A..., chỉ cần đừng có lại đánh nơi đó 】

Chỉ dựa vào tuyến tiền liệt đến mang an ủi đã xa xa theo không kịp cái mông cánh phát hỏa cay cay đau đớn, hắn gian nan giơ lên eo, vì để cho đồ chơi có thể toàn bộ mài đến tuyến thể cơ hồ đem phần lưng cung đến đau không. Hiện tại, tình ái đối với hắn mà nói, càng giống là thuốc giảm đau cùng miệng vết thương thiếp.

Bọn hắn nói rất đúng... Có lẽ bạo tâm địa là trời sinh nhục tiện khí.

Không nên đánh chỗ đó, thế là

Nam nhân truy vấn.

【 Đánh..., ngô...... Đánh đòn...... Không muốn 】

Tốt, vậy ngươi nói, ta tiếp theo roi nên quất chỗ đó?

【 Ngô, 】

Bạo tâm địa trầm mặc thật lâu, hắn kìm nén lông mày cố gắng hồi tưởng, hắn cảm thấy hai chữ kia đã đến cổ họng của hắn miệng, nhưng lại làm sao đều không thể nói ra.

Hắn đỏ đỏ con mắt nhìn qua cây kia vung a vung roi da, bị trong đầu thanh âm quấy rối loạn —— Mau nói a, ngươi cái này nhục tiện khí! Nói ngươi đừng lại bị quất cái mông, xin chủ nhân quất ngươi biến thái kê ba!

Ngô không, hắn dùng sức lắc đầu, cực kỳ khó chịu chảy rất nhiều nước mắt.

Hắn sắp đi đến một bước kia.

【 Thắng mình... Ta nghe được đầu óc ngươi bên trong thanh âm 】

Nam nhân cũng ý thức được, nụ cười của hắn bỗng nhiên trở nên rất nghiền ngẫm, hư hư trương miệng đối bạo tâm địa làm cái khẩu hình.

A...

Hắn cứ như vậy ngoan ngoãn nói ra.

【 Mời... Ngô, ... Xin...... Quất ta biến thái kê ba...】

Dạng này mới là bé ngoan.

Thế là kia một chút rơi vào hắn đỏ bừng trên âm hành, cơ hồ đánh hắn sắp bài tiết không kiềm chế.

【 Ha ha, ————】

Nhưng từ bạo tâm địa miệng bên trong xuyên ra rên rỉ nhưng lại là như vậy ngọt ngào, ân hô, hắn lỗ đít dùng sức rụt lại, tiếp theo roi lại rơi vào hắn trứng bên trên.

Hắn thật có thể cứ như vậy đạt tới cao trào, không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Đương nam nhân gỡ xuống cây kia niệu đạo đồ chơi thời điểm, ba, nóng bỏng roi gió phá tại quy đầu của hắn bên trên, một hơi gạt ra một chút trong suốt nước tiểu. Hắn âm hành lung tung búng ra lấy, bởi vì cao trào nguyên nhân bốn phía phun ra lấy nước tiểu cùng tinh dịch chất hỗn hợp.

Kia là ta bình sinh gặp qua tốt nhất diễn xuất.

❤END

Cảm tạ nhìn đến đây mọi người, nguyện ý chịu đựng ta nặng miệng tính đam mê (ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞ Dogeza!  
Nếu có đến tiếp sau đại khái là bạo thân thể bị hoàn toàn cải tạo thành nhục tiện khí sau bị anh hùng cứu ra biến thành quốc gia công nhận anh hùng xe buýt cố sự, nếu như bổ sung có thể sinh con cá tính liền tốt...( Ta là đất đá trôi )

【 Ra thắng 】PLEASE🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
💥 Anh hùng lâu × Anh hùng két   
( Hùng anh đặc biệt mời giáo sư tại ngũ bên trong hai vị )

💥 Ra thắng ngọt bánh bầy mãnh nam quất quất vui hỗn tà nhỏ bánh thịt sản phẩm   
💥 Dao đến đề mục là:S Ra ×M Thắng / Lên lớp bên trong / Trong suốt cảnh vệ thất / Hắc roi

💥【 Lộ ra điều giáo chú ý!!! Ác thú vị run S Lâu ẩn hiện cùng để lọt ■ Nước tiểu tình tiết ooc Chú ý 】 Mời nhất định tránh sét a!💥

# Ở đây bổ sung một chút liên quan tới bổn thiên dom Cùng sub Đặc thù thiết lập:  
Dom=S, Sub=M, sub Sẽ đối dom Chỉ lệnh làm ra không khác biệt phục tùng phản ứng đồng thời cảm thấy hạnh phúc, nhưng chỉ có tại drop( Luân hãm ) Trạng thái dưới mới có thể có hiệu lực, nếu như tiến vào drop Trạng thái sub Không có bị thỏa mãn liền sẽ tiến vào drunk( Say rượu ) Trạng thái trở nên mất lý trí ( Bị tính dục chi phối ) Hoặc trường kỳ ở vào một loại khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn trạng thái ( Bị sợ hãi chi phối ).

💥 Nếu như đều ok 😉 Mở xông ↓

Work Text:  
00.

Khả năng tất cả từ hùng anh đi vào xã hội anh hùng đều sẽ đối trường này ôm lấy một chút diệu chim non tình tiết, đến mức cuối cùng sẽ tại chức nghiệp kiếp sống cái nào đó tiết điểm lựa chọn lần nữa về tới đây. Tướng trạch tiêu quá là dạng này, ALLMIGHT Là như thế này, mà bọn hắn cũng là.

...

Làm TOP Anh hùng, thu được trường học cũ đặc biệt mời có lẽ không phải cái gì ngoài ý liệu sự tình, thế là tại thu được mời về sau cũng cơ hồ không chút nghĩ ngợi hồi phục YES.

Xa cách nhiều năm trường học cũ tại bọn hắn rời đi sau lần nữa tiến hành lật cả, mới huyết dịch đời đời thay đổi, đi tại quen thuộc trong sân trường nhưng lại cảm thấy lạ lẫm. Bất quá cũng may bọn hắn có người quen làm bạn, thích ứng cũng không tính quá khó.

Đây là bọn hắn trở lại hùng anh sau Chương 01: Giảng bài, đương nhiên cũng không ngạc nhiên chút nào cái này vốn nên giữ bí mật anh hùng hoạt động là như thế nào nhanh chóng như vậy tại học sinh ở giữa tiếp sóng. Mà vì không làm cho truyền thông quan tâm quá nhiều, bọn hắn sớm lúc trước hai ngày lên liền đã về ngụ ở hùng anh già ký túc xá, mấy ngày nay cũng kém không nhiều biết rõ các học sinh khẩu vị.

Tỉ như hiện tại, dù cho cách một cái hành lang cũng có thể rõ ràng nghe được các học sinh là như thế nào bát quái bọn hắn, sảo sảo nháo nháo bộ dáng tựa như bọn hắn năm đó bát quái ALLMIGHT Lúc như thế.

【 Ấy ấy ———— Ta siêu mê bạo tâm địa!!!! Không nghĩ tới vậy mà đến hùng anh!!!! Vẫn là cùng con rối hợp tác giảng bài!!!! Quá kiếm lời!!! Siêu cấp đại suất ca x2!】

【 A, không phải nghe nói hai người bọn hắn hợp tác sự kiện xác suất thành công đạt tới 100% Sao!!! Ba trăm lần hợp tác một lần đều không có thất bại qua —— Rất muốn xem bọn hắn hiện trường hợp tác dáng vẻ a!! Nhất định siêu cấp soái khí!!!】

【 Cái gì đó, ngươi không phải bạo tâm địa đen sao, làm sao gần nhất cũng đổi thích bạo tâm địa?】

【 Nói cái gì đó! Đương nhiên là con rối tốt hơn!!! Lại ôn nhu lại soái khí... Rất muốn cùng con rối yêu đương a...... Cho ăn!! Ngươi ánh mắt này là như thế nào!!!】

【 Gạt người!! Ta đã cùng con rối kết hôn!!】

【 Ha ha ngươi còn nói loại lời này 】

Trong trường học bạo tâm địa phấn cùng con rối phấn cơ hồ là chia đôi mở, thú vị chính là một nửa một nửa liền liền giới tính cũng chia thỏa đáng chỗ tốt —— Chủ bếp con rối hơn phân nửa là nữ tính, bạo tâm địa bên kia cũng sẽ không cần nhiều lời.

Cho dù ở trong xã hội sờ lăn lộn bò nhiều năm lục cốc, đang nghe các cô gái không chút nào khắc chế yêu đương tuyên ngôn lúc cũng sẽ đỏ lên lỗ tai, hắn nhéo nhéo sát vách cái tay kia, tại bạo hào bên tai cảm thán một câu tuổi trẻ thật tốt.

【 Cắt, nói mình giống già bảy tám mươi tuổi láu cá tinh đồng dạng 】

Bạo hào hất ra hắn không khách khí liếc mắt, hắn một lần nữa sửa sang chiến đấu phục gãy ra nếp may, quay đầu đem con rối chuyên dụng hộ thủ đông một chút hướng ngồi tảo xanh cầu trên đầu ném đi.

【 Giảng bài thời điểm đừng cho ta giở trò 】

【 Ta cũng không muốn biến thành những cái kia tiểu quỷ bát quái phối đồ ăn 】

Thuận tiện phụ tặng một viên ngón giữa.

【 Nhỏ thắng nhất định sẽ rất được hoan nghênh 】

Lục cốc kéo qua cánh tay vừa vặn một thanh vét được hắn sau lưng, kia mấy cây ngón tay linh hoạt đầu đặt ở eo của hắn bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng gảy hai lần, vừa vặn có thể cùng quần áo dưới đáy kia mấy khối hình tròn máu ứ đọng ăn khớp, hắn đụng lên đi vì mình người yêu dâng lên một nụ hôn. Nhàn nhạt bạc hà vị mặn tại hai người đầu lưỡi nuốt, nếm đến một tia đắng chát.

【...... Chết người nghiện thuốc 】

Bạo hào cắn hạ đầu lưỡi của hắn.

【... Thật có lỗi rồi, nhỏ thắng... Đang giáo sư hút thuốc lá chỗ hút một chi...】

Cặp mắt kia tại hắn đồng bên trong lấp lóe, gọi hắn không thể không buông xuống hai tay đầu hàng, bốn mảnh môi tại ma sát bên trong dát lên một tầng mỏng đỏ, bọn hắn hôn dáng vẻ càng tiếp cận dã thú ở giữa thân mật gặm cắn, há to mồm, dùng răng đến kích thích mỗi một tấc làn da, chỉ chốc lát liền nếm đến huyết tinh.

Khe cửa xuống tới đi trở về qua bóng người pha tạp khắc ở trên sàn nhà, thỉnh thoảng đi ngang qua một chuỗi gấp rút bộ pháp, bạo hào con mắt màu đỏ giấu ở hắn lồng ngực trong bóng tối, thấy được một đôi màu đen giày da đứng tại cổng.

Buông tay, ! Hắn mãnh giật cả mình, cơ hồ hai tay hai chân từ lục cốc trong ngực chui ra, chân của hắn hướng về phía trước xúc hai bước, duỗi tay ra liền đủ đến hướng phía dưới xoay tròn nắm tay.

【 Bạo hào... Nên đi lên lớp 】

Tướng trạch lão sư đứng tại cổng, khi nhìn đến bạo hào thổ tức gấp rút thời điểm nghiêng đầu liếc mắt phía sau hắn trống rỗng phòng nghỉ.

【...... Đợi chút nữa nhìn thấy lục cốc cùng hắn nói một tiếng 】

【 Lần sau để hắn đợi tại mình trong phòng nghỉ 】

Nha, lộ tẩy rồi...

01.

Làm người yêu tới nói, lục cốc ra lâu quả thực tính hỏng bét cực độ, nhưng không thể không thừa nhận hắn đang giáo sư thiên phú bên trên coi như hợp cách, nhất là tại xử lý những cái kia khuôn sáo công vụ sự tình bên trên càng có thể có thể xưng như cá gặp nước —— Tỉ như nói chế định một chút miệng đầy lời nói suông ngu xuẩn dạy học đại cương.

Bất quá cũng may lớp đầu tiên là thực chiến đối kháng, không cần đến cùng dưới đáy các học sinh giày vò khốn khổ chút chuyện nhà, như thế để bạo hào cảm thấy dễ chịu chút, mặc kệ nó, cho những này tiểu quỷ đầu thật dài kinh nghiệm cũng xem là tốt.

【 Lần đầu gặp mặt! Ta là hôm nay chỉ đạo lão sư anh hùng con rối, cùng ta cộng tác vị này là bạo tâm địa!】

【 Phi thường chờ mong mọi người phấn khích biểu hiện —— Để chúng ta hướng về phương xa ————】

【————PIUS ULTRA!!!!!!!】

Các học sinh nhiệt tình mười phần bộ dáng không khỏi làm hắn nhớ tới năm đó ALLMIGHT Lần đầu giảng bài lúc ngồi tại dưới đáy mình, hắn lơ đãng khóe miệng nhẹ cười, lại bị lục cốc nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở một câu —— Nhỏ thắng, không thể quá mê người a.

【 Nha a —— Bạo tâm địa cười lên rất đẹp trai ———!!!】

Quả nhiên, dưới đáy truyền đến một mảnh thét lên.

【 Tốt tốt, mọi người im lặng một chút 】

【 Sau đó phải bắt đầu giảng bài 】

Không thể không nói lục cốc vỗ tay cười bồi dáng vẻ cực kỳ giống nhà trẻ lão sư, bạo hào nhìn xem hắn có chút xoay người nắm tay chống tại trên đầu gối dụng tâm giảng bài dáng vẻ, quay đầu che miệng lại thổi phù một tiếng bật cười —— Cái này ngu xuẩn bộ dáng tuyệt đối phải cho cái này thối con mọt sách quay xuống sang hắn, hắn đã rất lâu không thấy được phế lâu kinh ngạc dáng vẻ, nghĩ như vậy, đùa ác chi tâm ngo ngoe muốn động.

Mà đổi thành một bên vị kia vẫn còn không hề hay biết dốc lòng cầu học môn sinh thao thao bất tuyệt quán thâu tri thức, dạng như vậy quả thực tựa như là một bản biết đi đường anh hùng bách khoa... Ngớ ngẩn ghi chép cuồng mới đối.

Xem đi, lại bắt đầu bức bức lải nhải chút rác rưởi lời nói...

【 Tin tưởng mọi người đối công phòng chiến đã không xa lạ gì, hôm nay thực chiến khóa chúng ta sẽ gia tăng một chút huấn luyện cường độ............ Tranh tài vẫn là áp dụng đạt được tính theo thời gian chế, tại tính theo thời gian kết thúc trước đó hoàn thành bản phương nhiệm vụ đội ngũ thắng lợi... Bất quá mọi người muốn phá lệ chú ý lần này thực chiến địa hình cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm là xin nhờ xi măng anh hùng dựa theo quảng trường chân thực trạng thái cải biến, cho nên mọi người tại lựa chọn tính thời điểm chiến đấu muốn cân nhắc một chút hỏa lực lớn nhỏ cùng phong cách chiến đấu......balabala】

Bạo hào nhìn xem lục cốc mới mở miệng liền thao thao bất tuyệt đem mình viết giáo án lưng một chữ không kém, lại một lần nữa bắt đầu suy nghĩ loại này đáng ghét nghĩ linh tinh đến cùng có tính không lục cốc nguyên sinh cá tính, hắn liếc mắt. Dư quang liếc qua dưới đáy học sinh thời điểm quả nhiên bắt được một đống thất thần, một đống phạm hoa si còn có một cặp thứ nguyên bích vỡ tan, trong lòng đánh giá một câu đáng đời.

Mà lục cốc đứng tại đội ngũ phía trước, tại giảng giải quá trình bên trong còn có thể nghe được phía dưới không đoạn giao đầu tiếp tai nghĩ linh tinh, đại khái là chân nhân rất đẹp trai a, muốn cùng lão sư dắt tay loại hình, dù sao không có mấy cái nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài ngược lại là thật đả thương hắn tâm.

Ài, ta giảng thật sự có nhàm chán như vậy sao.

Hắn bất đắc dĩ cười cười, tại học sinh trong mắt lại là tăng mấy lần bạo kích, dưới đáy lập tức một mảnh gáy, hắn bất đắc dĩ nhìn về phía bạo hào, trong mắt viết kép SOS Chiếu lấp lánh —— Mặc dù rất xin lỗi nhỏ thắng, nhưng hát mặt trắng việc này hắn thật đúng là không am hiểu.

[ Giúp nắm tay đi, nhỏ thắng ]

Hắn chống đỡ qua một cái cầu cứu ánh mắt, bất đắc dĩ, bạo hào đành phải đi về phía trước một bước.

【 Hàng thứ hai cái đầu kia bên trên dài xúc giác còn có hàng thứ nhất dẫn đầu ồn ào tóc húi cua 】

【 Không muốn lên khóa hiện tại có thể lăn, gia trưởng trả tiền cũng không phải để các ngươi ở trường học thoái hóa thành ngớ ngẩn 】

Bạo hào thanh âm so với bình thường mắng chửi người thời điểm muốn giảm thấp xuống không ít, nhưng cũng có thể một mực cho người ta lưu lại đều là bạo tâm địa nổi giận ấn tượng, cho dù hắn lông mày không có thật sâu nhăn lại đến, các học sinh cũng tức khắc yên tĩnh trở lại.

【 Chúng ta vừa mới giảng đến đâu rồi 】

Nhìn xem dưới đáy lạnh rung co lại co lại học sinh, lục cốc ở trong lòng nhả rãnh một câu dùng sức quá mạnh nhưng vẫn là lòng mang cảm kích tiếp nhận quyền lên tiếng, hắn ý đồ một lần nữa cứu trở về đám hài tử này nhiệt tình, thế là làm bộ đần độn gãi đầu một cái.

Thực chiến đối kháng, học sinh A Nhấc tay đoạt đáp, đạt được NO.1 Anh hùng cho phép.

【 Xét thấy đây không phải các ngươi lần đầu tiên thực chiến luyện tập, liên quan tới phương diện an toàn ta liền không lại nhiều lời 】

【 Cùng trước kia khác biệt duy nhất một điểm là, lần này thực chiến không hạn chế bất luận cái gì công kích hoặc là phòng ngự thủ đoạn, không hạn chế cá tính phá hư tính... Nói cách khác trong các ngươi ở giữa đem khả năng có tổn thương viên xuất hiện 】

Hắn dừng một chút, dẫn xuất hôm nay đầu đề.

【 Bỏ quyền đương nhiên xem như nhận thua, nhưng ở nhân số dưới tình thế xấu liều mạng một lần cũng chưa chắc sẽ có được thắng lợi nữ thần chiếu cố, đến lúc đó các ngươi sẽ lựa chọn thế nào đâu 】

Bọn hắn nhìn xem dưới đáy học sinh biểu lộ từ hưng phấn dần dần chuyển thành trầm tư về sau lo nghĩ, cũng không có chờ mong các học sinh lập tức cho ra một cái đáp án rõ ràng, chỉ là dùng hắn trầm thấp bão hòa thanh âm nói tiếp.

【 Đối nghề nghiệp anh hùng tới nói, dạng này công phòng chiến mỗi ngày đều phát sinh, lựa chọn cũng không có nghĩa là kết quả cuối cùng 】

Tốt tốt, hắn vỗ vỗ tay cười để các học sinh đem những cái kia ghen ghét quái sắc mặt thu hồi.

【 Tại mô phỏng trước khi bắt đầu ——— Ta sẽ cùng bạo tâm địa nhanh chóng biểu thị một lần công phòng chiến 】

Hắn cố ý đem thanh âm kéo dài vỗ, quả nhiên từ sau lúc đó nghe được dưới đáy sắp xé vỡ cuống họng thét lên.

【 Nói nhảm nói quá nhiều, thối con mọt sách 】

【 Lỗ tai đều muốn nghe nát 】

Mà bạo hào thì tại học sinh không thấy được địa phương hung hăng đá một cước đầu gối của hắn.

【... Dù sao muốn vì thầy người biểu mà, nhỏ thắng 】

Thừa dịp trao đổi rút thăm thời điểm bọn hắn lặng lẽ cắn hạ lỗ tai, sau đó từ rút thăm giỏ bên trong lấy ra banh vải nhiều màu.

【 Hảo ý bên ngoài, nhỏ thắng lại là phòng thủ phương 】

Nhiều năm đã thành thói quen cho dù ở đi vào xã hội về sau cũng không cách nào tuỳ tiện cải biến, lục cốc mở miệng một tiếng nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng ở quần chúng trong tai cũng dần dần đại biểu bạo tâm địa anh hùng tên, nhưng mỗi lần tại quan phương phát biểu lúc cuối cùng sẽ đạt được một lần một lần nữa uốn nắn cơ hội.

Một cái bạo lật —— Nhưng ở một đám học sinh trước mặt rõ ràng không quá thích hợp.

【 Làm sao ngươi có ý kiến gì không? Người , ngẫu , già , sư 】

Bạo hào cắn răng nghiến lợi trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, cố ý dừng lại thời cơ lại hỏng bét cực độ. Bọn hắn không phải là không có tự mình chơi qua chút vượt qua nhân vật đóng vai, chỉ là hiện tại vây quanh một đám vị thành niên khán giả, nghĩ như thế nào đều không phải cương thời cơ tốt.

Nhưng sinh lý nhu cầu chung quy là sinh lý nhu cầu, cũng may chiến đấu phục sợi kết cấu đầy đủ chặt chẽ không có để hắn lọt nhân bánh.

[ Phát tình ngựa giống sao ]

Bạo hào một mặt ghét bỏ đối với hắn làm câu khẩu hình, tại dưới đáy học sinh có thể giải đọc trước đó chọn tốt cứ điểm.

Bởi vì chỉ là nhanh chóng diễn tập nguyên nhân bọn hắn không dùng đến USJ Bên trong phức tạp sân bãi mà là lấy nham thạch bán kính năm trăm mét phạm vi vẽ một vòng tròn, lại tại hai đầu mang lên hai viên cục đá.

【 Nhanh chóng công phòng chiến yếu điểm chính là tốc độ cùng lực lượng 】

Tại làm nóng người thời điểm, lục cốc vẫn không quên đảm đương giải thích, hắn giang ra cánh tay bộ cơ bắp một bên thuận kim đồng hồ chuyển động khuỷu tay một bên dạo bước điều chỉnh một chút học sinh tầm mắt.

【 Nhưng ở tốc độ của đối phương nhanh hơn mình thời điểm ——】

TOP Những anh hùng trao đổi ánh mắt, cơ hồ sấm sét vang dội ở giữa dưới chân thổ địa liền băng thành đá vụn.

Dưới đáy truyền đến náo nhiệt trợ uy âm thanh, hắn qua loa phiết qua, nhìn thấy bọn nhỏ trong mắt lóe sáng sáng chấm nhỏ tất cả đều tụ tập tại không trung xẹt qua kia trên một điểm —— Vô luận đi ở đâu nhỏ thắng đều là làm người khác chú ý nhất một cái kia a.

Chiến đấu khai hỏa đệ nhất khắc, hắn không có động tác, bởi vì hiểu quá rõ cho nên tại trước đây thật lâu liền hiểu, đối với nhỏ thắng tới nói phòng thủ là không cần thiết. Nhanh công hình hắn nhất định sẽ lựa chọn xông lên trực tiếp đem người đánh bay, cho nên làm phe tấn công mình tới nói, như thế nào bảo vệ tốt kích thứ nhất mới là mấu chốt.

【—— Phế lâu!!!———— Đi chết đi!!!!】

Quả nhiên, dù cho phía dưới có nhiều như vậy học sinh nhìn xem, nhỏ thắng miệng vẫn là trước sau như một thúi như vậy.

Bạo hào trên tay bạo phá lốp bốp vang lên, hộ thủ hạ cất giấu một đạo hồng quang, hắn từ cát bụi trong bóng tối thoát ra, giống một con đi săn hùng báo, ở giữa không trung đem mình cuộn lên dùng cái này đến chế tạo càng lớn xung lực —— Đương nhiên mặt ngoài xem ra là như thế.

Hắn nên đang rơi xuống một nháy mắt dùng mạnh mẽ nhất hỏa lực đem lục cốc hất tung ở mặt đất, tại sóng xung kích phạm vi bên trong đem đối thủ đánh ra bên ngoài sân, dưới đáy học sinh lẫn nhau trao đổi lấy ý kiến, tại ngắn ngủi vài giây đồng hồ liền đối với trận chiến đấu này thắng bại làm định đoạt.

Dưới đáy truyền đến một trận ngược lại lớn tiếng khen hay xuỵt ô, nhưng lục cốc chỉ là nghiêng đầu nhìn bọn hắn một chút tiếp tục tiến hành hiện trường giải thích.

【 Không trung chiến là bạo tâm địa ưu thế 】

Lục cốc đứng tại chỗ cũ, vốn phải là phe tấn công hắn lại thành thành thật thật chờ ở đấu trường bên ngoài, thậm chí không có ý định tại đối phương nhảy lên thời điểm tiến hành phản kích. Hắn nghiêng nghiêng đầu, tại cát bụi tản ra kia một giây đem chân dùng sức vào trong đất, gót chân nghiền nát bùn đất gọi ra một mảnh sang người bão cát.

【 Lúc này cân nhắc như thế nào trói buộc chặt đối phương ưu thế mới là trọng điểm 】

Tiếp theo trong nháy mắt, một đạo lục sắc dòng điện từ hắn dựng lên ngón tay bắn ra, ngang ngược lại mạnh mẽ xung lực tại đầu ngón tay rót thành một điểm, phanh một cái bắn ra, uy lực cứng mạnh đủ để xuyên qua bất luận cái gì huyết nhục thân thể. Nhưng đối với bạo hào tới nói cũng bất quá chỉ là thẳng tắp vọt tới một đạo man lực, mặc dù không tính là có hoa không quả, nhưng vẫn là gân gà quá mức.

【 Cắt, điêu trùng tiểu kỹ 】

Tay trái bạo phá trình độ thêm chút giảm nhỏ, dễ dàng liền tránh thoát đệ nhất phát ngắm bắn.

【 Đừng phớt lờ a, nhỏ thắng 】

Trên đất tiểu Lục điểm đối với hắn cười hạ, sau đó càng thêm dày đặc đạn liền thành một tuyến hướng hắn đánh tới. Né tránh một sợi dây rất đơn giản, nhưng khi những đường tuyến này dày đặc dệt thành một tấm lưới, mặc dù ý nghĩ rất tốt nhưng đối với đối thủ là bạo tâm địa mà nói,

【 Ít tại nơi đó cho lão tử đắc ý phế lâu!】

Dùng để thúc đẩy hai tay tại không trung dừng lại một giây, mượn trệ không lực cản, hắn đem hai tay nâng lên trước người đem trung tâm đặt ở chèo chống trên bờ vai.

BOOM——BOOM————BOOM!

Liên tiếp bạo phá ở giữa không trung nổ ra từng đoá từng đoá xám đen, lục sắc dòng điện bao vây lấy trong đó nho nhỏ một đám, tại một trận ầm ầm tiếng phá hủy bên trong dần dần phân giải.

Đợi thêm đến bọn hắn trông thấy bạo tâm địa thời điểm, đã là gần ngay trước mắt.

【SMASH!!!!】

Theo một tiếng mang tính tiêu chí tiếng rống, to lớn ù ù bạo tạc tính phản xạ cơ hồ khiến tất cả mọi người che lên lỗ tai.

Nhưng quen thuộc lục sắc dòng điện nhưng không có xuất hiện, thay vào đó là từng đầu màu đen trường tiên, gần như sắp muốn cùng bạo phá bão cát hòa làm một thể.

Hèn hạ, !

Mà lúc đầu lục cốc ra lâu hẳn là đứng đấy mảnh đất kia bị bạo hào một quyền nện có nửa mét sâu, nhưng phán đoán bên trong xương cốt va chạm nhưng lại chưa bao giờ phát sinh. Tại thân thể của hắn kịp phản ứng trước đó, đại não cũng đã phi tốc xoay tròn mau đưa lục cốc ra lâu mắng lên trời.

【 Hợp lý tính lừa gạt... Thật có lỗi rồi nhỏ thắng 】

Phóng xuất ra cái thứ hai tính mặc dù tại anh hùng giới đã không còn là bí mật gì, nhưng đây cũng là lục cốc lần thứ nhất lấy SMASH Làm ngụy trang lừa gạt hắn. Màu đen đằng tiên từ năm ngón tay chỗ giáp nhau sinh trưởng phân liệt, nhìn như mềm mại nhưng lại so dòng điện càng thêm đau đớn, một vòng một vòng quấn lên hai chân của hắn, tiếp tục tính mang đến thống khổ.

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi, !】

Bạo hào cắn răng nghiến lợi muốn đứng lên, lại phát hiện đầu gối của mình không thể động đậy, hắn xấu hổ quỳ trên mặt đất, nếu không phải vừa rồi bạo phá đủ mạnh kình, nhấc lên bão cát khả năng liền học sinh ánh mắt đều không thể che chắn.

Hắn quay đầu hung hăng trừng mắt liếc lục cốc, phát hiện đối phương một chút cũng không có muốn buông ra hắn ý nghĩ, chính là loại này để cho người ta nổi giận thái độ lần lượt nhóm lửa bạo hào lý tính thùng thuốc nổ.

【 Cho lão tử đi chết một vạn lần!!】

Mà bị giết cái hồi mã thương TOP Anh hùng thì dùng thân thể máu thịt của hắn chịu đựng lấy đầy mở trạng thái lưu bạo đạn ——BOOM————!!

Nhanh công diễn tập chỉ kéo dài ngắn ngủi ba phút, sau cùng chiến quả lấy hai phe cứ điểm toàn diệt đánh thành ngang tay, mặc dù nói cũng không phải là công phòng chiến bên trong tốt nhất làm mẫu, nhưng vô luận nói như thế nào đều đạt đến nhất định giáo dục hiệu quả.

Thành quả ở chỗ tất cả học sinh tại có đồng đội thụ thương điều kiện tiên quyết đều lựa chọn hòa bình ngưng chiến, thật đáng mừng.

Chỉ là tại Mike lão sư tới hiệp trợ về sau, hội học sinh ngẫu nhiên phát hiện bọn hắn nhậm chức các lão sư thường xuyên mất tích, nhất là bạo tâm địa, tại một mặt khó chịu giúp mọi người bốc thăm xong về sau liền biến mất thẳng đến tan học đều không có lại xuất hiện, mà con rối lão sư luôn luôn loay hoay trên tay chìa khoá từ một chút kỳ kỳ quái quái nơi hẻo lánh đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Các học sinh lặng lẽ cắn lỗ tai, đem trong đầu không thiết thực tưởng tượng một mạch đổ ra, nhưng đều không phải đáp án.

Thế là thời gian quay lại đến phân tổ rút thăm kết thúc sau.

【 Số một tổ, số ba tổ, số năm tổ đi bạo tâm địa lão sư nơi đó lĩnh hai màu tiêu ký vật 】

【 Còn lại tiểu tổ đến chỗ của ta quất trình tự 】

Lục cốc ôm một hộp rút thưởng banh vải nhiều màu, dắt cuống họng ý đồ muốn để còn ở vào si ngốc trạng thái các học sinh ngừng thanh hắn —— Cái này không thể trách bọn hắn, đều là vừa rồi nhỏ thắng bạo phá quá mức, liền liền hắn đều có chút chân nhũn ra ù tai. Hắn đưa tay so mấy số lượng chữ, vừa chỉ chỉ trên tay kia hộp banh vải nhiều màu, mới cuối cùng có học sinh bắt đầu chuyển động.

Mặc dù nói là phân phối hai phần sống, nhưng hiển nhiên tất cả học sinh cũng không nguyện ý tùy tiện tiếp cận tựa hồ còn đang tức giận anh hùng bạo tâm địa, từ vừa rồi diễn tập chiến trở về về sau vẫn đưa lưng về phía đứng ở đằng xa, một bộ ai đến nổ ai dáng vẻ, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng coi như bình thường. Thế là nhận được toàn ngạch nhiệm vụ con rối đành phải thân kiêm số chức, một bên vội vàng phân phát tiêu ký còn vừa phải căn cứ học sinh khác biệt cá tính bình quân phân tổ, thuận tiện tại đưa tiễn học sinh về sau đương một thanh tâm lý phụ đạo viên.

【 Nhỏ thắng, các học sinh đã toàn bộ vào chỗ 】

【 Tiếp qua một khắc đồng hồ Mike lão sư liền sẽ đến hiệp trợ giảng bài 】

【......】

【 Bạo tâm địa lão sư muốn đi hiện trường hỗ trợ sao 】

Lục cốc chắp tay sau lưng một bước dài liền vượt đến bạo hào bên cạnh sững sờ sinh sinh làm ra một cỗ ALLMIGHT Tương tự mùi lạ, hắn đưa tay kéo bạo hào cánh tay lại bị tức giận né tránh —— Không có nổi giận chửi ầm lên cũng không có không chào hỏi bạo phá, không đau không ngứa quả thực tựa như nũng nịu đồng dạng.

A,

Hắn tựa hồ minh bạch hiện tại tình trạng.

【 Nhỏ thắng, ta muốn thấy mặt của ngươi 】

Lục cốc thổ tức tại tai của hắn bờ gãi ngứa, đã phát hiện dị trạng top Anh hùng giống một khối cao su đường, vô luận là nhìn tuyến vẫn là kia hai cặp tay đều căng thẳng đính vào trên người hắn, phảng phất một loại nào đó bò sát loại sinh vật sền sệt, buồn nôn khiến người run rẩy... Thật giống như tất cả bí mật đều không gạt được hắn.

【...... Lăn đi, 】

Hắn trầm thấp mắng một tiếng, nhưng ai cũng lòng dạ biết rõ.

【 Vừa rồi để nhỏ thắng tức giận sao 】

Lục cốc cắn vành tai của hắn, cặp kia màu mực đồng hướng phía dưới chuyển động nhẹ nhàng rơi vào hắn ửng đỏ trên chóp mũi, tại dễ dàng bại lộ địa phương tán tỉnh rõ ràng để bạo hào cảm thấy bất an, hắn lấy cùi chỏ chống đỡ lục cốc bên cạnh sườn, cảnh cáo giống như thả ra một hai cái tiểu bạo phá.

Nhưng lục cốc ra lâu hiển nhiên không phải biết khó mà lui cái chủng loại kia, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước mới là tác phong của hắn.

【... Vẫn là nói nhỏ thắng 】

【 Chỉ là bị học sinh nhìn xem liền có cảm giác 】

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi, !】

Hắn mở ra lòng bàn tay tinh chuẩn bao lại bạo hào vừa mới chuẩn bị vung ra nắm đấm, phun ra hơi thở có chút hăng hái hướng phía dưới hàng, co lại đầu gối man lực chen vào hai cái chân dài kia ở giữa, nhìn xem bạo hào dưới hông nâng lên khối kia, thổi miệng huýt sáo.

Mà bị không lưu tình chút nào chọc thủng xấu hổ giận dữ để bạo Hauck không chế trụ nổi run rẩy, hắn bởi vì phẫn nộ mà đại trương đôi môi nhiễm lên một tầng mỏng đỏ, cuối cùng đóng đóng mở mở lại chỉ có thể phun ra ngậm miệng hai chữ, bất quá là trò chơi lời dạo đầu.

Một tầng giấy trắng, không cần xuyên phá cũng đều lòng dạ biết rõ.

【 Nhỏ thắng, 】

【Kneel】

Ngô, làm sao! Tại đại não có thể giải đọc lập tức trạng thái điên cuồng trước đó, đã hoàn toàn tiến vào dom Trạng thái thân thể lại nhanh chóng đáp lại người điều khiển mệnh lệnh. Lập tức liên tưởng đến hắn quỳ gối lục cốc dưới thân dáng vẻ... Sẽ bị lúc nào cũng có thể đi ngang qua học sinh người nhìn thấy... Dạng này về sau có lẽ liền rốt cuộc không thể làm anh hùng.

【... Ngô...... Không, ... Không cho phép ở đây.... Cho ta 】

Hắn muốn đứng lên, nhưng cắm rễ tại đại não trung tâm thần kinh phản xạ giờ phút này lại không có tác dụng, đầu gối của hắn giống như là tiến triển trong đất, cho dù ở loại tình cảnh này phía dưới đều không thể chống lại lục cốc mệnh lệnh. Thế là chỉ có thể ngốc quỳ trên mặt đất, dùng ướt sũng con mắt hoảng sợ nhìn chăm chú chung quanh, dù là một điểm gió thổi cây vang đều để hắn run rẩy, thân thể lại thành thật xuất thủy.

Hắn khát vọng trừng phạt.

【 Ta biết sẽ bị người trông thấy, nhỏ thắng 】

【 Nhưng là không ở nơi này lại không được đi 】

Lục cốc thân thể che khuất hắn hơn phân nửa tầm mắt, hắn ngửa đầu thấy không rõ lục cốc trên mặt phản quang biểu lộ, từ kia hai chân thon dài căng đầy giữa hai chân nhưng cũng không cách nào thấy rõ ràng người tới tình trạng. Hắn cũng chỉ có thể nắm chặt nắm đấm, quỳ gối chói chang phơi nắng bên trong, chờ đợi lục cốc bước kế tiếp mệnh lệnh, hoặc là chờ đợi hắn nghề nghiệp kiếp sống phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

【 Nhỏ thắng bại lộ đam mê phải thật tốt trị tận gốc một chút mới được 】

Hắn hung hăng run một cái, nghe thấy răng rắc một tiếng, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy một đoàn xanh biếc sắc hỏa diễm đốt lên một điếu thuốc lá.

Hô, kia phun ra một điếu thuốc sợi thô một mạch phun tại trên mặt của hắn, tiếp lấy lục cốc ngồi xổm xuống, dùng nóng hổi tàn thuốc vê lên hắn giữa hai chân khối kia làn da.

【 Ngô, !】

Bạo hào trầm thấp kêu lên một tiếng, nếu là đổi tại lúc trước đã sớm một quyền chào hỏi lên. Nhưng hắn nhìn xem lục cốc con mắt, bị trong đó điên cuồng chỗ bắt tù binh, kia thụ ngược đãi cuồng thói hư tật xấu trong cơ thể hắn tứ ngược, làm tiện đem tất cả khuất nhục chuyển hóa thành khoái cảm.

【 Nhìn, dạng này lại cương lợi hại hơn 】

Nung đỏ tàn thuốc chỉ ở đặc chế anh hùng nuốt vào lưu lại một thanh hình tròn khói bụi, lục cốc trong giọng nói mang theo một tia mờ nhạt, đương cặp kia màu xanh lá cây đậm mắt toàn tâm toàn ý chuyển hướng hạ thể của hắn lúc —— Hắn nghẹn ngào một chút, nhìn thấy mình chiến đấu phục bên trên ấn ra một khối nhỏ màu sáng nước đọng, bị choáng ngạnh tại dưới háng của hắn, giống nhau lục cốc nói như vậy.

【 Nhỏ thắng rất thích như vậy đi 】

【... Bị người nhìn xem, vô luận là ai ánh mắt đều có thể 】

【... Lần trước ở phía sau chỗ ngồi tự an ủi cũng rất nhanh liền cao trào nữa nha 】

Lục cốc tay thô lỗ ma sát mặt trái của hắn, bởi vì mang theo găng tay nguyên nhân mà không phân rõ nặng nhẹ, hắn xoa bạo hào bị chưng đỏ gương mặt, đem kia phiến màu đen bịt mắt từ mí mắt phía dưới nhấc lên một góc. Từ thủ hạ truyền đến nhỏ xíu run rẩy, ẩn nhẫn lấy, nhưng như cũ chống cự không nổi xấu hổ đỏ mắt, mà dạng này nhỏ thắng cứ như vậy tại dưới người hắn nhu thuận quỳ, chờ mong hắn lần tiếp theo quất roi.

【 Là như thế này đi, 】

【 Bạo tâm địa lão sư 】

Lục cốc khóe miệng ngậm lấy nửa phần ý cười, có ý riêng sai lệch hạ thân.

Đông đông đông, từ lục cốc tránh ra bên cạnh nơi bả vai hắn nhạy cảm bắt được cái gì, không, ! Không muốn... Chỉ có cái này không được!! Hắn không phân rõ kia rốt cuộc là thanh âm gì, cách một cái quảng trường các học sinh thực chiến đối kháng phát ra ù ù tiếng nổ, gạch ngói vụn rơi trên mặt đất phát ra thùng thùng âm thanh hết sức giống như là hiện tại từ xa mà đến gần truyền đến kia một chuỗi tiếng bước chân, lại hình như chỉ có gió thổi lá cây phát ra tinh tế lượn quanh.

【... Không được... Phế lâu... Nhanh, dừng lại 】

【...... Để cho ta đứng lên...】

Hắn ép buộc mình đem quá phận căng cứng lực chú ý kéo về một điểm đến hắn người sở hữu trên thân, lục cốc vẫn như cũ duy trì nửa ngồi tư thế, nghiêng đi nửa người hài lòng mút một ngụm hai ngón tay ở giữa ngậm khói, có chút hăng hái nhìn về phía bạo hào nhìn chăm chú vào điểm cuối cùng —— Ở nơi đó, chỉ có một đạo chật hẹp ngách rẽ, cũng là học sinh tiến vào sân huấn luyện đường tắt duy nhất, trụi lủi, chỉ có hai đạo đứng lên tường đỏ.

Rủ xuống cái bóng màu đỏ lung la lung lay, tựa hồ lúc nào cũng có thể từ đó gạt ra một chiếc thân ảnh.

Hắn ác liệt vui đùa.

【... Nhỏ thắng, có học sinh nhớ ngươi đâu 】

Ngô ân, màu sáng khói sợi thô ở trước mắt lượn lờ, bạo hào quỳ hai chân bởi vì quá phận khẩn trương mà khống chế không nổi phát run, hai tay của hắn nắm thành quả đấm một mực nắm ở trên đầu gối, đang nghe lục cốc lúc nói chuyện cơ hồ mồm miệng không rõ đạt tới một lần tiểu cao triều.

【...... A, ... Ngậm miệng......】

Hạ thể của hắn cao cao đứng vững tại dưới hông cực kì trương dương đem hắn rộng rãi chiến đấu quần đỉnh ra một cái khả quan nhô lên, sau răng rãnh bởi vì hưng phấn cắn vào đến phát đau nhức, tinh thần có thụ dày vò nhưng thân thể nhưng lại thành thật khát vọng, khát vọng lục cốc cái kia hai tay, hoặc là càng thêm thẳng thắn hơn ——

Đây quả thật là khiến người hoang mang, đương thân thể cùng tinh thần không thể đạt tới đồng bộ lúc, cảm tính nhận biết cuối cùng sẽ hướng nguyên thủy nhất tình cảm nghiêng, mà hắn lại hưởng thụ giờ phút này thống khổ, cũng đồng dạng minh bạch, lục cốc dã như thế hưởng thụ.

【 Nhỏ thắng, thẳng thắn một điểm 】

Một điếu thuốc thời gian cũng bất quá ngắn ngủi mấy phút, đốt hết xì gà tại sắc giấy tiêu ký chỗ đốt ra hoàn mỹ hình tròn, hắn vỗ vỗ trên đầu gối tro bụi, dùng mũi chân bóp nát viên kia đốt màu đỏ hỏa hoa. Tiếp lấy, hắn che dấu cái cằm, bày ra bộ kia hắn chuyên môn biểu lộ, dùng rủ xuống hai con mắt màu xanh lục đảo qua bạo hào đau khổ treo đáng thương tự tôn, từ kia mấp máy bờ môi đến đôi mắt ướt át kia sừng không có chỗ nào mà không phải là quá phận ẩn nhẫn mà động tình dáng vẻ, nhưng hắn không có chọc thủng, chỉ là lẳng lặng chờ lấy.

Chờ lấy hắn Sub Hoàn toàn tiến vào cái kia trạng thái.

Drop,

Bạo hào một mực cao cao ngẩng cái cổ chậm rãi rủ xuống, hắn hé mở lấy miệng thổ tức lấy quá phận nóng rực, hưng phấn giống như kim đâm tại phần lưng của hắn du tẩu, con ngươi phóng đại, hạ thể bởi vì tinh thần ngắn ngủi thư giãn đứt quãng triều phun chảy ra một chút trong suốt chất lỏng.

... Quá không ra gì.... Rõ ràng chỉ là phổ thông quỳ......

【......P...】

【.........Please....】

Hắn nghẹn ngào đem khoái cảm nguyên lành nuốt vào, bởi vì kịch liệt xấu hổ cảm giác mà run rẩy sau sống lưng dòng điện phóng đại hết thảy giác quan, hắn ướt át mắt đỏ nhìn về phía lục cốc, hé mở lấy miệng khát vọng cặp kia tràn đầy vết sẹo tay đem như thế nào cho hắn ban thưởng.

【 Ha ha, !!! Phế... Phế lâu ——!】

A, hắn cơ hồ say mê nhìn xem cái kia hai tay, cường đại hữu lực nắm thành một cái nắm đấm, nắm lấy hắn một nửa tóc trán, thi bạo dắt lấy da của hắn túi đang huấn luyện dùng sa trường bên trên lôi ra một đạo uốn lượn quỹ tích. Bởi vì trọng lực ngã về phía sau thân thể tăng thêm da đầu tra tấn, hắn đạp đạp hai chân, giống nhau trên chiến trường sinh tử vật lộn, nhưng cùng lúc lại cầm lấy nước mắt, vô cùng động tình phát ra một chuỗi không thành điều thở dốc.

Hắn rất ưa thích cảm giác như vậy...

Nhất là vào lúc này nơi đây, không đúng lúc trộn lẫn vào bối đức, để thân thể của hắn sức chịu đựng cao hơn một tầng.

【 An tĩnh chút nhỏ thắng, 】

Lục cốc thậm chí không quay đầu nhìn hắn một chút, chỉ là tiếp tục mở ra bộ pháp, dắt lấy dưới lòng bàn tay sắp mềm hoá thân thể một đường đi hướng các học sinh mới tiến vào đại môn.

【 Nếu như bây giờ bị người đánh gãy nhưng là không còn ý tứ 】

Hắn từ đùi phải buộc trong túi lấy ra một thanh chìa khoá, cực kỳ phổ thông, thậm chí răng trên miệng còn kết lấy một tầng gỉ đỏ một thanh chìa khoá.

Bạo hào nhìn xem hắn, cặp kia hưng phấn tới cực điểm đồng tử hơi đỏ lên, hắn nhìn xem lục cốc ngón tay nhẹ nhàng chụp vang lên tường gạch trước nào đó khối không khí, tiếp lấy dùng chiếc chìa khóa kia đem hắn đưa vào một cái không gian kỳ dị.

—— Một cái trong suốt gian phòng.

Là trước kia hoàn thành ủy thác thu được thù lao, lục cốc mập mờ khái quát một câu, nhưng lại để bạo hào cảm thấy vô cùng hoang mang. Bởi vì tại trước mắt hắn cảnh tượng vẫn không có cải biến, hắn còn có thể trông thấy xung quanh hết thảy, sờ đến bên chân cát đất.

Nào có cái gì cẩu thí trong suốt gian phòng, hắn nửa tựa ở lục cốc trên đùi hung hăng trừng người kia một chút —— Nơi này từ đầu đến cuối để hắn có loại sắp bại lộ cảm giác sợ hãi.

Mà lục cốc thì tại trên bờ môi của hắn để lên một ngón tay.

【 Nhỏ thắng, show me】

Hắn hạ đạt mệnh lệnh thứ nhất, dùng loại kia không cho cự tuyệt tuyệt đối uy áp khống chế được bạo hào không ngừng run hai tay, từng chút từng chút, từ thấp tới cao lộ ra chiến đấu phục dưới đáy trắng nõn dã tính thân thể.

【...... Phế, phế lâu... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Sẽ bị người...... Ngô, 】

Bạo hào phản kháng chỉ kéo dài ngắn ngủi mấy giây, hắn đang cố gắng cùng hắn đầu óc ảo tưởng vật lộn, nhưng khi cái kia hai tay, chính hắn tay giải khai dây lưng chụp cái thứ hai dựng khóa. Ngô, hắn lão nhị thẳng tắp nhảy ra ngoài, hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

【 Đây là tất yếu uốn nắn 】

Lục cốc đứng ở nơi đó nói đường hoàng rác rưởi lời nói.

【...... Hỗn...... Trứng 】

Hắn đào lấy y phục của mình, nếu như chỉ là cởi áo ra cái kia còn tính tại hắn nhẫn nại phạm vi bên trong, nhưng là lục cốc hết lần này tới lần khác lại không cho hắn làm như vậy.

【 Dùng miệng ngậm lấy áo... Đem cái vú lộ ra 】

Hắn cảm thấy lục cốc tận lực dùng sữa, tử cái từ này, không phải bộ ngực cũng không phải cái gì khác, mà là cái vú. Hắn nửa khép suy nghĩ, bởi vì khuất nhục rất cảm thấy hưng phấn thân thể có chút run rẩy, dù cho không người đụng vào cũng rõ ràng sưng lên sữa hạt giống như là ấn chứng cái kia hỏng bét dùng từ. Kia so người đồng lứa muốn vượt qua rất nhiều cái vú lung lay tại mặt trời dưới đáy vô sỉ cương, thô sáp sữa hạt tại nhìn chăm chú trở nên xốp giòn ngứa, hắn hung hăng cắn mình chiến đấu phục, chỉ cảm thấy đầu não u ám.

【 Ngươi nhìn, nhỏ thắng... Rõ ràng còn cái gì đều không có làm núm vú nhưng cũng giống tính khí đồng dạng đứng lên 】

【 Vừa rồi các học sinh nhìn xem ngươi thời điểm, nơi này là không phải cũng thành thật cương 】

n a, lục cốc ngón tay không biết nặng nhẹ xoa nắn lấy hắn núm vú, ngón trỏ chống đỡ hắn quầng vú, dùng ngón cái trên dưới tao phá, vừa đi vừa về búng ra để hắn núm vú càng sưng lên phảng phất đứng đắn lịch thời kỳ cho con bú nữ tính liền nhẹ nhàng đụng vào đều lại trải qua không được.

【... A... Không, không phải 】

Hắn chạm điện run lên hạ, ngón chân run lên thở ra một ngụm rên rỉ, hắn mới không phải loại kia đối học sinh cũng sẽ phát tao kỹ nữ.

【 Đã dạng này... Chúng ta tới đó kiểm tra một chút phía dưới đi 】

【 Nhỏ thắng, đem đồ lót cởi ra cho ta 】

Ở đây!!! Ngươi điên rồi sao!!!

Hắn nghĩ hắn đúng là muốn nói như vậy, nhưng lời nói đến bên miệng nhưng lại đánh một vòng ừng ực một thân nuốt vào trong cổ họng, lục cốc ngón tay vẫn như cũ thô lỗ vuốt vuốt hắn núm vú, vẻn vẹn chỉ là chiếu cố nửa bên phải vặn chuyển búng ra.

Huyết dịch tại mỗi một cây lông tóc bên trong lao nhanh, hắn nhìn lên trên trời cao cao dâng lên mặt trời, bối đức tại trong đại não oanh tạc, lại làm cho hạ thể của hắn càng gia trì hơn lâu sung huyết phát cứng rắn. Chỉ là vì khắc chế mình thét lên liền phế bỏ hắn hơn phân nửa tinh thần lực, thế là đương đến phiên hai tay sử dụng lúc, hắn run lẩy bẩy làm sao đều không thể ra tay.

... Ghê tởm...... Làm như vậy... Cùng phổ thông biến thái khác nhau ở chỗ nào......

Hắn cảm thấy mình không kiểm soát, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác lục cốc còn muốn đẩy hắn một thanh.

【 Còn có năm phút Mike lão sư liền muốn tới 】

【 Không phải một mực bảo trì dạng này cũng được 】

Bết bát nhất...

A... Hắn khắc chế phun ra một hơi, nóng rực gần như sắp muốn bị phỏng cổ họng của hắn. Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là làm như vậy, ngoan ngoãn nhếch lên cái mông nửa quỳ đem quần lót của mình liên tiếp hạ quần cùng một chỗ cởi đến cong gối.

【Stay】

Lục cốc mệnh lệnh cơ hồ lập tức để hắn cứng đờ thân thể, hắn có thể cảm giác được lục cốc dán tại sau lưng của hắn phát ra mỗi một lần hô hấp, cái tay kia rốt cục buông tha hắn thê thảm núm vú ngược lại đi khi dễ hắn lăn mông mẩy. Lục cốc ngón tay cách một tầng găng tay hạ lưu đẩy ra hắn khe mông, biểu hiện ra đem hai mảnh mông thịt bên trong khe hở tách ra đến rộng nhất.

Hắn không dám tưởng tượng, nhưng dù cho dạng này cũng đều biết hắn sau huyệt là như thế nào bị ép kéo ra thành một đầu hẹp dài nhục phùng, bại lộ tại nóng bỏng phơi nắng bên trong, bị sân trường này bên trong mỗi một tấc không khí xâm phạm. A... Hắn không thể chịu đựng được nắm chặt cái rắm huyệt, nhưng lại tại dùng lực kẹp chặt thời điểm cảm thấy một cỗ thô lệ lực cản, ngạnh sinh sinh ngăn trở hắn tự vệ.

【... A, !... Ngươi tên hỗn đản... Đột nhiên làm gì 】

Lục cốc một đầu ngón tay ngang ngược nằm ngang ở hắn trong nhục huyệt ở giữa, nhàn nhạt chỉ cắm vào một hai centimet, lại đầy đủ chống ra hắn chặt chẽ nhục huyệt, đem bên trong màu hồng nếp uốn lật ra một điểm nhỏ đến phơi nắng mặt trời.

【 Nhỏ thắng biết sao, ngươi hưng phấn lên thời điểm sẽ vô ý thức kẹp chặt tuyến tiền liệt 】

【 Cho nên phía trước rất dễ dàng liền đi 】

Dát a, !! Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị ngón tay đạn đến hạ thể tại lực đẩy hạ vô sỉ hướng về phía trước bày hai lần, phốc phốc bắn ra màu sáng đi trước nước đem đất cát bên trên bùn cát ngưng kết thành màu đậm một đoàn nhỏ. Lục cốc một ngón tay còn nhét vào hắn trong lỗ đít, tại hắn có thể thở dốc trước đó, dùng sức lột hai lần hắn gắng gượng rủ xuống âm hành, thế là phốc phốc lại bắn ra rất nhiều trong suốt dâm thủy.

【...... Ha ha... Không... Muốn 】

Ở trường học trong sân huấn luyện xóc lọ hiển nhiên kịch liệt kích thích đến bạo hào, thân thể của hắn căng cứng thành một dây cung kình cung, rõ ràng liền một chút xíu kích thích đều không chịu được đáng thương run rẩy, nhưng lại liều mạng nắm chặt thần kinh.

【 n, ?】

Lục cốc ngón tay nhóm hiện tại đạt thành nhất trí, hai cây ngón cái duy trì đồng dạng tần suất dùng thô ráp sưng to lên đầu ngón tay đập theo đấm thủ hạ màu hồng tính khí. Một cây chính tới gần cao trào sắc tình phun tuyến dịch, một cái khác non miệng hít hít đã có thể ăn hắn thứ hai đốt ngón tay.

Ghê tởm... Ở đây bắn ra lời nói......

Quỷ thần xui khiến, một loại không thể tuỳ tiện bị làm bẩn thần thánh chi tình từ bạo hào sọ não bên trong bật đi ra, hắn không thể giải thích cái này minh xác là cái gì, chỉ là theo bản năng cảm thấy, nếu như ở đây cao trào hắn liền thua... Nhưng lại có lẽ vẻn vẹn chỉ là vì tình thú mà gia tăng một đầu thiết lập.

【 Nhỏ thắng thật lợi hại a, lần thứ nhất có thể ở bên ngoài nhẫn lâu như vậy 】

Lục cốc phát ra một tiếng kinh hỉ giống như quái khang, lúc này trong mắt của hắn lại nhiều mang theo điểm suy nghĩ ý tứ, rốt cục buông tha thủ hạ bởi vì trêu chọc mà quá phận sưng to lên quy đầu, dọc theo hắn cái rắm huyệt hình dáng hướng xuống sờ soạng.

Hắn nói chậm rãi, giống như đang học hắn kia phần viết xong dạy học đại cương.

【 Chẳng lẽ nói tại học sinh sử dụng qua sân bãi bên trên tự an ủi để nhỏ thắng không thể chịu đựng được sao... Vẫn là nói lúc này đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, 】

【 Bạo hào lão sư?】

Hô, hắn kịch liệt run rẩy một chút, rò rỉ ra màu sáng dâm dịch tích táp dọc theo hắn hoàn toàn cương câu quan hướng phía dưới lưu, lục cốc tay hung hăng đánh vào hắn phân nửa bên trái trên mông, một bên đùa bỡn nói chút thao đản cẩu thí lời nói.

Hắn ngẩng lên cái cổ, dùng sức hạp thu hút, nước bọt lại mất mặt lưu lại một đạo lập loè tỏa sáng thủy quang, hắn tại ẩn nhẫn, góp nhặt lên lửa giận hóa thành sỉ nhục khoái cảm, bỗng nhiên mắt của hắn bị một vệt ánh sáng hung hăng lung lay một chút.

Đó là một thanh cơ sở phân phối phòng thân chủy thủ,

【... Đừng lo lắng, nhỏ thắng... Nó sẽ không đả thương đến ngươi 】

Lục cốc từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, con kia cầm nguy hiểm vũ khí tay dọc theo hắn trôi chảy nhân ngư tuyến hướng xuống thể hoạt động, sống đao cùng làn da tiếp xúc địa phương nóng hổi bỏng phát lạnh, phát ra khanh khách tiếng vang kỳ dị. Lưỡi đao ở trên người du tẩu cảm giác vô luận trải qua bao nhiêu lần đều vẫn là không cách nào quen thuộc, cho dù là tại thời điểm chiến đấu trên người hắn cũng hiếm khi sẽ lưu lại vết thương, nhưng lục cốc cặp kia tràn đầy băng liệt sau giao thoa sinh trưởng vết sẹo tay nhưng lại giống như là trời sinh đối vũ khí lạnh có cái gì thiên vị, tại ân ái hoặc là điều giáo thời điểm luôn luôn thích sử dụng một chút nguy hiểm đạo cụ.

Hô hấp của hắn bởi vì lưỡi đao chậm chạp di động khô nóng, mũi đao bốc lên khối kia chính dán eo của hắn bên cạnh, hướng phía dưới nén liền gạt ra một đạo thịt ngấn.

【...... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Đánh rắm 】

Bạo hào thở hổn hển, vẻn vẹn vì duy trì hai chân ngồi quỳ chân nghiêng về phía trước tư thế liền đã rất muốn mạng, hiện tại còn muốn chiều theo chuôi này thối đao, eo của hắn ổ vào trong nhân bánh sâu hơn.

Lục cốc không có về hắn lời nói, nhưng tựa như lại nghe ra hắn trong giọng nói nôn nóng, cái tay kia khống chế lưỡi đao dời xuống cuối cùng cực nhanh cắt hắn đồ lót, đem kia hai mảnh rách rưới vải vóc giống tã đồng dạng từ hắn dưới háng rút đi, nhét vào đai lưng bên trong.

Như thế rất tốt, hắn cuối cùng là sạch sẽ.

Hắn trừng mắt lục cốc, hai tay bởi vì thời gian dài chèo chống bắt đầu hơi tê tê, có thể là mới kia phiên da thịt tiếp xúc để hắn sinh ra một loại an tâm ảo giác, xương sống lưng của hắn chống đỡ lục cốc lồng ngực, bởi vì hoàn thành chỉ lệnh cảm giác thỏa mãn tự nhiên sinh ra, tê dại, từ đầu ngón tay nhọn nhảy lên trên trán, nhưng thần trí nào đó một bộ phận còn y nguyên rõ ràng nhớ kỹ —— Không đúng lúc nghi.

【 A, ... Ta phải đi nhìn xem các học sinh 】

【...... Mike lão sư cũng kém không nhiều nên đến đi 】

Đồng hồ bên trên kim đồng hồ từng giây từng phút hướng về phía trước, lục cốc tiếc nuối giống như thở dài một hơi, liền cái này nửa quỳ tư thế níu lấy hắn mở rộng hai bên dây lưng hướng lên xách.

【 Cho ăn... Đủ chứ 】

Bạo hào cau mày dò hỏi, buông lỏng cơ bắp để lục cốc đốt ngón tay nhàn nhạt rơi vào một mảnh mềm mại bóng ma, cặp kia hất lên mắt đỏ nhìn qua hắn, lại tại bên trong tìm được rõ ràng bạo động.

Lạch cạch, thế là hắn tri kỷ giúp bạo hào cài lên đai lưng, lộ ra một cái phi thường tiêu chuẩn dối trá tiếu dung.

【Stay, nhỏ thắng 】

【 Ngươi còn không có học được nghĩ lại đi 】

Hắn tại đối phương có thể chửi ầm lên trước đó đem trước tịch thu quần đùi nhét vào chiếc kia quá phận đại trương màu đỏ bên trong, đột nhiên bị mình sử dụng qua mới mẻ đồ lót nghẹn lại yết hầu thể nghiệm để bạo hào ngạnh một chút, hắn trực lăng lăng trừng mắt lục cốc, lần tiếp theo hút không khí thời điểm từ trong cổ họng cảm nhận được vị đái tanh tưởi.

Ngô ngô, !!!

Kia mấy cây ngón tay chậm rãi tại eo của hắn bên cạnh kích thích, từ găng tay cùng ngón tay khe hở bên trong chui ra từng cây màu đen hư vô dọc theo đai lưng khe hở hướng hắn trụi lủi hạ thể phủ phục —— Bạo hào kịch liệt run lên hai lần, hắn chán ghét cái này, nguyên nhân đơn giản là những cái kia chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lại không cách nào chạm đến dòng điện cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ là đơn phương trói buộc chặt hắn không tha thứ hắn bất luận cái gì phản kháng.

Thế là đầu gối của hắn chăm chú kéo căng, màu đen dòng điện mỗi lần bò qua da của hắn đều có thể gây nên một trận điện đâm cộng minh, như cắm rễ cây mây từ ống quần của hắn, giày miệng chui ra đem hắn một mực cố định tại mảnh này buồn cười bóng ma phía dưới.

【 Nhỏ thắng, ta đem cái kia lấy ra a 】

Lúc này đặc chế mà thành rộng rãi quần tựa như một cái lấy cớ, lục cốc tay dọc theo nhân ngư tuyến hướng phía dưới bỉ ổi vuốt ve, tại bạo hào không có chút ý nghĩa nào kịch liệt phản kháng trung tướng hắn vẫn như cũ đứng thẳng lấy cây kia dâm đãng thịt cây từ khố khẩu mở ra trong khóa kéo kéo ra.

【 Thật là lợi hại, quy đầu đã toàn bộ ẩm ướt mất 】

【 Lộ ra cảm giác có tốt như vậy sao 】

Hắn ngón cái vuốt khối kia bởi vì sung huyết mà sưng to lên màu hồng khối thịt, ác liệt dùng móng tay hướng mã nhãn chỗ sâu khoét hai lần, bạo hào cố gắng phản kháng phần eo rốt cục lần nữa mềm nhũn ra. Hắn nhìn xem tấm kia say mê mặt, tại lui bước phẫn nộ về sau chỉ để lại nồng đậm xấu hổ cùng bất an.

【...... Ô ô, ... n!】

Không cần làm sao cẩn thận nghĩ hắn liền biết bạo hào muốn nói cái gì, đơn giản là chút cầu xin tha thứ điệu đà có lẽ còn tham gia lấy vài câu thô tục. Nhỏ thắng hắn a, luôn luôn rất khó chiến thắng mình lòng xấu hổ, một khi liên lụy đến mất đi màu sắc tự vệ bại lộ hoàn cảnh cuối cùng sẽ rất nhanh bắt đầu cầu xin tha thứ, nhưng cũng sẽ so dĩ vãng càng thêm dễ dàng hưng phấn.

Hắn điều chỉnh một chút bạo hào tư thế quỳ, mặt hướng lấy đám người tiến vào tường miệng lại hảo tâm giúp hắn kéo lên khóa kéo, lộ ra khe hở vừa vặn đủ chứa nạp một cây cương âm hành chui ra.

【 Nhỏ thắng hiện tại trang phục thật hạ lưu..】

Lục cốc sửa sang gãy lên góc áo, hai tay rốt cục bỏ được từ hắn nhỏ thắng trên thân tháo xuống tới, hắn từ trên xuống dưới đại lượng lấy hắn vật sở hữu, như là một cái chân chính SUB, ửng hồng nghiêm mặt gò má, hai mắt nước mắt ẩm ướt.

Hắn trông thấy bạo hào ánh mắt bên trong không thể tin, tại trong nháy mắt, bạo hào đầu gối xác thực từ kia cắm rễ trong đất bùn đứng lên, nhưng một giây sau liền bị tiếp tục không ngừng màu đen dây leo bao phủ, thế là cặp mắt kia bên trong chỉ để lại nổi giận cùng sợ hãi, lung lay rung động rung động treo tại một tuyến ở giữa.

Hắn chuyển động chìa khoá, giống như là thật mở ra một cái trong suốt cửa phòng, đông, một chút đạp ra ngoài.

【 Mười phút, nhỏ thắng, cố lên a 】

Đây là lục cốc cuối cùng một cái nhắn lại.

Hắn thậm chí không cách nào tưởng tượng mình phải chăng có thể chống nổi cái này còn lại mười phút.

Khảm tại tường xi-măng bên trong di động quảng bá tẫn chức tẫn trách phát, truyền thanh lấy học sinh tình trạng, đầu kia nghe tựa hồ bởi vì quá phận phấn khởi, đến nay cũng còn không có đội ngũ nhổ đến thứ nhất.

Bạo hào ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm trên tường bộc lộ ra âm hưởng mặt ngoài nhìn một hồi, bị tức ấm nướng qua thân thể bắt đầu xuất mồ hôi, không tính ôn nhu gió mát thô lệ chợt thổi qua thân thể của hắn.

Từng giọt mồ hôi nóng từ trên da tách rời, rơi vào trên mặt đất bên trong kết thành một đoàn cát, đông đông đông đông, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy mình nhịp tim như thế đáng ghét, mỗi phút mỗi giây đều không kịp chờ đợi nói cho hắn biết giờ phút này quẫn bách đến cực điểm tình cảnh. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi ra sức đưa đẩy lấy ngăn chặn răng lợi khối kia vải ướt, nước tiểu vị mặn tại vị giác làm càn đến cái lưỡi lại nếm ra một điểm đắng chát, hắn cố gắng há hốc miệng, theo nước bọt tơ bạc tách rời lần nữa đạt được miệng quyền sử dụng.

【... Khục..., ngô... Khụ khụ..., thao... Cái này hỗn đản thật đúng là dám 】

Hô, hô, hắn dùng sức hô hấp lấy không khí, giống như dạng này liền có thể giải quyết những cái kia khiến người bất an sợ hãi, nhưng sự thật lại hoàn toàn tương phản.

【... Ghê tởm... Cái đồ chơi này, ngô!... Đau 】

Lục cốc tựa hồ hạ quyết tâm hắn sẽ nếm thử chạy trốn, những cái kia lưu lại hắc roi từ đầu đến cuối ngưng tụ OFA Phần lớn năng lượng, lâu dài duy trì dây leo hình dạng... Càng sâu, một vòng một vòng quấn càng chặt. Dòng điện dọc theo hắn tinh tế bắp đùi hướng lên phủ phục, nếu là ALLMIGHT Biết tiểu tử này đối OFA Lực lượng đã nắm giữ như thế thành thạo không chừng đều sẽ cảm động đến rơi lệ đi, bạo hào liếc mắt, tại từng lớp từng lớp điện đâm trong đau đớn đỏ mắt.

Hắn vừa mới nhấc lên áo còn không có bị buông xuống, giờ phút này vẫn như cũ duy trì lấy núm vú cương dâm đãng tư thái đem mình mềm mại phần bụng trần trụi bên ngoài. Hắn thử nghiệm xê dịch bắp đùi, nhưng còn ở vào Drop Trạng thái dưới thân thể tựa hồ còn say đắm ở trận này kích thích tình ái trong trò chơi, hắn cúi đầu xuống, trông thấy mình khinh thường dâng trào thẳng tắp đứng thẳng trong không khí, tại màu đen chiến đấu phục phụ trợ hạ lộ ra càng thêm ngay thẳng... Lại sắc tình.

【... Cho ăn, cho ăn!】

Ngô, đột nhiên thử âm cơ hồ khiến hắn dọa mất hồn, hắn mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở hung hăng run lên hai lần, cấp tốc lại bối rối muốn tìm lên tiếng phương hướng.

【Hey!!!!LADIES AND GENTLEMEN !!! Hiện tại là Mike lão sư chuyên môn giải thích thời gian!!!!!———— Để chúng ta đưa ánh mắt phóng tới chúng ta nhanh công A Tiểu tổ bên trên!!!————......】

Tại ý thức đến chỉ là quảng bá thông báo thời điểm, hốc mắt của hắn đã bất tranh khí tuôn ra chút mặn chát chát chất lỏng.

Sợ hãi tựa hồ chưa từng tồn tại ở bạo tâm địa từ điển bên trong, nhưng giờ phút này, kia đỏ bừng hai mắt, run rẩy đánh đập hàm răng lại không một không tại hướng hắn tuyên chiến. Mỗi một cây thần kinh tựa hồ cũng kéo căng như trên dây mũi tên, phảng phất liền liền không khí đều thành hắn địch nhân lớn nhất. Hắn dùng sức mím môi, trong lỗ tai một bên ra vào giải thích phiêu miểu lơ lửng ở giữa không trung.

—— Hắn cho là mình sẽ như vậy mềm rơi, tối thiểu nhất còn có thể từ đó đạt được một tia an ủi.

Nhưng ẩn núp hắc roi cũng không biết nguyên do điên nhanh sinh trưởng, hấp thu quá nhiều bão hòa tình cảm bởi vậy trở nên càng thêm có xâm lược tính. Vừa đau lại ngứa dòng điện tư tư rung động, doạ người chống lên rộng rãi vải vóc.

Ha ha, bạo hào mấy không thể nghe thấy ai oán một tiếng, một giọt mồ hôi nóng từ cái cằm của hắn trượt xuống, từ hắn thấp trong đồng tử ấn ra một cây màu đen chồi non, cùng màu đen chiến đấu phục hòa làm một thể, đang từ hắn kéo ra một nửa quần trong khóa kéo chui ra.

Tư,

Hắn âm hành bị dòng điện hung hăng giật một cái, lập tức bắt đầu không bị khống chế thút thít, dùng hắn đục ngầu trước dịch.

【...... Dát... A, ...... Dừng tay... Ngô, 】

Lục cốc không ở nơi này, hắn cầu xin tha thứ cũng không biết nói là cho ai nghe, nhưng hắn hé mở lấy miệng, trên mặt biểu lộ lã chã chực khóc, tròn vo đầu ngón chân nhưng lại động tình cuộn lên, khẩu thị tâm phi.

Hắn không biết lục cốc cái kia hỗn đản hiện tại đến tột cùng làm cái gì, đến cùng là cái gì tâm lý ba động có thể làm những này đáng chết hắc roi làm được như thế trình độ. Duy nhất có thể làm chỉ có rút lại cổ cố gắng ngoan cố chống lại, hắn nhìn thấy sinh trưởng tốt dây leo từ hông tế đột xuất, háo sắc đem hắn cái vú siết ra ngạo nhân hình dạng.

Màu đen lưới, màu trắng sữa thịt cùng màu đỏ cương tính khí, cái này ba món đồ hiện tại sinh trưởng ở anh hùng của chúng ta bạo tâm địa trên thân, vô luận bị ai nhìn thấy đều sợ là sẽ kinh ngạc phát ra một tiếng oa a. A, phán đoán ra vô số con mắt đột nhiên dừng lại đến hắn trần trụi trên thân, bắn đèn đồng dạng ngay thẳng chiếu vào hắn âm hành, núm vú cùng tấm kia quẫn bách khuôn mặt tuấn tú bên trên, hắn si thái, hắn lộ ra biến thái bộ dáng bị bại lộ trong tầm mắt, eo lại không dừng được dùng sức bên trên ủi.

Ha ha, hô, a phát ra không đứng đắn kiềm chế rên rỉ.

【 Oa a —— Xem ra chúng ta tổ thứ nhất chẳng mấy chốc sẽ quyết ra thắng bại!!! To con nham nguyên đồng học chặn lại phe đỏ hơn phân nửa công kích ———— Tiếp xuống chiêu này tất sát kỹ đến tột cùng có thể hay không toàn bộ ngăn lại đâu!!! Để chúng ta rửa mắt mà đợi!!!】

Hắn như chó liều mạng vung vẩy dưới hông sưng to lên tính khí, trong nháy mắt lý giải đến con chó không khí lúc cái chủng loại kia cảm giác kỳ diệu, ngô a, hắn thậm chí cũng không kịp nuốt nước miếng, ẩm ướt cộc cộc nước bọt thuận hắn dùng sức hô hấp miệng mũi để lọt rối tinh rối mù. Những cái kia màu đen dây leo còn đang không ngừng thôn phệ thân thể của hắn, thân cận nhất kia một cây đã sắp bò lên trên hắn rùa quan. Mã nhãn hưng phấn mở ra lấy, bởi vì tới gần xuất tinh mà bắt đầu có sắp xếp nước tiểu lúc thư giãn cảm giác, hắn cảm thấy hỏng bét.

Lốp ba lốp bốp, dòng điện có khi tại gần sát làn da thời điểm sẽ phát ra kinh khủng hỏa hoa âm thanh, không tính rất đau, đại khái là giống vợt bắt muỗi điện giật chết con muỗi mạnh như vậy độ. Hắn ủi lấy eo, đang không ngừng vung vẩy phần hông đồng thời đem mình trần trụi quy đầu dán lên những này tư tư rung động hình cụ, tích, eo của hắn bắt đầu co rút, bởi vì bị dòng điện đánh trúng mà lại một lần nữa triều phun bắn ra một điểm nước tiểu.

【—————AMAZING!!! Nham nguyên vậy mà ngăn lại cái này kích siêu cường hợp thể tất sát kỹ!!!! Cỡ nào kinh người lực phòng ngự!!!! Nham thạch thắt ở khoáng đạt lãnh địa chiến đấu quả thực là như hổ thêm cánh!!!!】

【 Cát bụi tán đi! Nham nguyên đồng học còn đứng lấy!!!!———— Chẳng lẽ nói, NO!!!! Mặc dù đứng đấy cũng đã hôn mê bất tỉnh! Rất tiếc nuối!!!】

Từ Mike lão sư âm lượng cao giảng giải bên trong có thể lờ mờ nhận ra bối cảnh âm bên trong lục cốc thanh âm, cùng một bên sảo sảo nháo nháo học sinh.

Có lẽ, nếu căng cứng cây kia dây cung gãy mất, lòng xấu hổ cái gì cũng sẽ không tiếp tục trọng yếu, hắn lè lưỡi, quảng bá bên trong đối thoại cũng nghe chần chừ.

Giờ phút này hắn chỉ muốn nhanh lên tại cái này không nóng không lạnh ẩm ướt tình ái bên trong đạt tới cao trào.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn nhanh đến,

Tê cả da đầu, xương sống lưng của hắn từng trận hướng lên run rẩy, đồng thời phần hông lại điên cuồng vung vẩy, cũng mặc kệ vẩy ra ra tinh thủy đem xung quanh đất cát biến thành như thế nào một bộ pha tạp dáng vẻ. Hắn giống chó hoang đồng dạng thở dốc, hô hô phun ra nóng bỏng khí. Núm vú cũng tương tự đạt đến sắp cao trào bộ dáng, thô sáp sưng lên, dù cho không cần đụng vào đều thoải mái run lên.

Lập tức mã nhãn bắt đầu nhanh chóng co vào, mà một vòng một vòng bành trướng hắc roi giờ phút này lớn diện tích dán lên hắn âm hành, dát a, hắn phát ra chết chìm kinh thở, bởi vì đột nhiên điện giật mà căng cứng thân thể khí quan lại tắc tinh trùng bình thường thông hành. Hắn dùng sức hít thở, tại một mảnh đầu váng mắt hoa bên trong dựa vào ảo tưởng đạt đến một lần không xuất tinh cao trào.

Đông đông đông, tiếng tim đập ngăn cách ngoại vật, nhưng nơi xa đều ở gang tấc tiếng nói chuyện lại hết sức sinh động truyền vào trong tai của hắn.

【... Con rối lão sư!!!!... Ta bồi nham nguyên hắn đi nơi hẻo lánh nghỉ ngơi một chút 】

Đông, hắn tâm ngừng một nhịp.

Nếu như nói trước đó đều là một mình hắn tự ngu tự nhạc, như vậy sắp tới người xem... Hắn không dám nghĩ, tại đầu óc vận chuyển trước đó móng tay cũng đã thật sâu khoét tiến bàn tay bên trong.

【 A, vậy ta cùng các ngươi cùng đi chứ 】

【 Nham nguyên đồng học khổ người như thế lớn một mình ngươi cũng đỡ bất động đi 】

Lục cốc thanh âm từ tường bên kia truyền đến, tùy theo cùng nhau tràn vào màng nhĩ chính là một chuỗi nặng nề lại tạp nhạp tiếng bước chân.

Không muốn,

Không, không được qua đây a...

Bạo hào cố gắng cuộn lên thân thể, dù chỉ là dùng đầu gối che một chút cũng tốt, trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy hoảng sợ, tại một mảnh nước mắt trong mơ hồ phảng phất nhìn thấy trên tường pha tạp bóng người chính hướng hắn đi ra. Lòng tự trọng phanh một cái nổ tung, bức bách tại sinh tồn mà hành động hai chân rốt cục tuân theo chủ nhân ý chí.

Hắn lảo đảo nghiêng ngã bò lên, nhưng không chờ hắn đầu gối hướng về phía trước phóng ra nửa tấc, những cái kia đen tuấn tuấn dòng điện liền săn mồi đem hắn hung hăng trượt chân. Dát a, hắn thống khổ quẳng xuống đất, trần trụi ra hơn phân nửa da thịt bởi vì cùng đất cát quá phận thân mật kết hợp mà đau rát.

Trên người hắn khỏa đầy dính vào tinh dịch bùn cát, từng tấc từng tấc, dịch axit hủ thực hắn, nhưng cái kia hai tay nhưng như cũ quật cường móc mặt đất, hô, hắn kéo lấy lấy thân thể, bị hắc roi quấn quanh hai chân giống nhân ngư dư thừa vây đuôi.

... Đừng tới đây, !

Những tiếng bước chân kia cách càng ngày càng gần, liền liền lục cốc lúc nói chuyện mỗi một lần thế nào miệng đều nghe rõ ràng. Hắn nghe thấy lục cốc nhẹ nhõm cùng học sinh bắt chuyện chút liên quan tới sở sự vụ chủ đề, cũng nghe thấy học sinh mang theo hưng phấn ngữ điệu nhiều lần hỏi thăm vấn đề.

Liên quan tới bạo tâm địa vấn đề.

【... Ngô, hỗn đản........ Nói đùa cũng phải có cái hạn độ... Hô 】

Bây giờ ngay cả thở đều cảm thấy khó khăn hắn tựa hồ ngoại trừ cố gắng cuộn lên thân thể bên ngoài không có đừng đường lui, hắn ôm mình đầu gối, bởi vì bị trói buộc chặt nguyên nhân thậm chí không có cách nào hảo hảo khép lại đùi.

Cái kia TOP Anh hùng co quắp tại trường học cũ thao trường một góc, kém cỏi xuyên lấy bại lộ chiến đấu phục, bởi vì quá xấu hổ cùng sợ hãi khóc quất quất nước mắt nước mắt.

Chí ít hắn suy sụp xuống dưới, hắn nghĩ đây đại khái là để hắn duy nhất cảm thấy vui mừng sự tình đi.

【 Đợi chút nữa ta ngay tại nơi hẻo lánh ngồi nghỉ ngơi một hồi liền tốt... Không phải cái gì vấn đề nghiêm trọng... Khục... Ta uống nước hẳn là liền tốt 】

Học sinh thanh âm bên trong mang theo một chút mỏi mệt, bạo hào trừng mắt, nhìn thấy một đôi lão thổ màu đỏ giày thể thao từ góc tường giẫm ra một nửa, tại cái sau nửa nhịp song song xuất hiện ba thân ảnh.

Thẳng tắp mặt hướng hắn đi tới.

Hô hấp tựa hồ đi theo hắn đông kết trái tim cùng một chỗ đình chỉ vận hành, hắn có thể xác định, lục cốc quả thật là nhìn thấy hắn, bởi vì tại bốn mắt nhìn nhau thời khắc đó, con kia đáng chết tảo xanh cầu đối với hắn bĩu môi cười hạ, sau đó hắn dời đi chỗ khác thị giác điểm cuối cùng vừa vặn rơi vào đầu kia bị hắn phun ra phế phẩm trên quần lót, xẹp hạ lông mày.

Nhỏ thắng,

Hắn tựa hồ cũng có thể nghe được lục cốc là dùng ra sao kia giương lên lại kiềm chế ngữ điệu hô lên tên của hắn.

【 Cô ngô..., đừng nhìn...... A 】

Lục cốc tay khoác lên học sinh trên vai, tam đôi con mắt ánh mắt tựa hồ tất cả đều đâm vào thân thể của hắn trần trụi ra những bộ phận kia, hắn dùng sức nhấp im miệng, gần như sắp đem cái lưỡi cắn nát.

【 Con rối lão sư, 】

Bên trái cái kia gầy gò nam hài tử đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút lục cốc, đầu ngón tay của hắn có chút cuộn mình, thẳng tắp hướng hắn chỉ đi. Hô, trái tim mãnh đột nhiên co lại liền liền cơ bắp cũng cùng theo run rẩy, hắn sững sờ đối đầu lục cốc mắt, bởi vì khó gặp yếu ớt mê mang lộ ra làm người thương yêu yêu.

Bạo hào bất lực lắc đầu, kỳ vọng lục cốc có thể đình chỉ cái này điên cuồng trò chơi, nhưng đối phương chỉ là ôn nhu vỗ vỗ bả vai của nam hài, ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

[ Bạo tâm địa là cái đồ biến thái bại lộ cuồng ]

Hắn dùng sức nhắm mắt lại, đắng chát nước mắt thuận xoang mũi nóng bỏng rót vào trong cổ họng.

【 Ta cùng nham nguyên đồng học ở bên kia nghỉ ngơi liền tốt 】

Ài, vì, vì cái gì...

Hắn thậm chí không thể tới kịp suy nghĩ, kia vài đôi chân liền vô cùng có mục đích tính từ hắn cuộn lên xương sống lưng bên cạnh đạp qua —— Hắn hiện tại tin tưởng lục cốc cẩu thí lời nói.

Cái kia trong suốt gian phòng,

【... Thật là kỳ quái, rõ ràng không có vừa mới mưa... Trên mặt đất làm sao có vệt nước 】

【 Nham nguyên! Đến bên này ngồi đi, ta đi cấp ngươi cầm nước 】

Không trùng hợp, bọn hắn nguyên bản định dùng để nghỉ ngơi địa phương vừa lúc là hắn vừa rồi vong ngã từ khinh nhờn địa phương, cái kia gầy gò nam hài tử nhìn xem trên mặt đất pha tạp cát đoàn lại nhìn một chút hôm nay hết sức sáng tỏ bầu trời, cuối cùng quyết định sắp hết điểm hướng về phía trước lại định một điểm.

Kết quả là, lục cốc cơ hồ là sát bên hắn thít chặt đầu gối ngồi xuống, mà hắn hai cái học sinh thì vây bên người hắn, hơi ngẩng đầu liền có thể đối đầu kia hai cặp quá phận non nớt sáng tỏ con mắt.

Hắn không xác định ngoại trừ thị giác, gian phòng này có thể hay không liền thính giác đều cùng nhau che đậy, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt ý đồ uy hiếp lục cốc ra lâu.

Nhưng đỏ bừng mềm nhũn, hiển nhiên chỉ có hoàn toàn ngược lại.

Lục cốc lòng bàn tay hư hư đặt ở hắn cuộn lên đầu gối trên ngọn, như có như không quơ ngón tay, giống như thật tại khuấy động lấy thủ hạ hư vô không khí. Cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi nheo lại một đường nhỏ, tàn nhang chen thành tinh tế một đầu, cười giống một con không có hảo ý lão hồ ly.

Con mẹ nó ngươi... Chơi chán đi

Hắn hung tợn liệt mọc răng cây, lục cốc nhưng lại giống nhìn không thấy giống như quay đầu đi.

【 Nói đến... Từ phân tổ về sau liền chưa từng thấy bạo tâm địa lão sư 】

【 Là tức giận sao 】

Cái kia nửa nằm ngồi sát bên chân tường hơi mập nam sinh đại khái chính là lục cốc khẩu bên trong nham nguyên, hắn tiếp nhận đồng học chống đỡ qua nước ừng ực ừng ực rót một miệng lớn, có chút câu nệ hướng hắn nhìn bên này đến, trong giọng nói tựa hồ có chút lo lắng.

【 n, ?】

【 Vì sao lại nghĩ như vậy đâu 】

Lúc này lục cốc lại trở thành tri tâm lão sư, hắn quay đầu cười một mặt thuần lương, đem nhẹ tay nhẹ đặt ở bả vai của nam hài bên trên... Ọe, bạo hào liếc mắt.

【 Bởi vì chúng ta quá yếu 】

【 Bạo tâm địa... A không, bạo tâm địa lão sư hắn cho tới bây giờ chỉ nhận nhưng cường giả...... Với hắn mà nói chúng ta bất quá chỉ là tạp ngư thôi 】

Nam hài rõ ràng đi nữa bất quá truyền vào trong tai, hắn hút hạ cái mũi, từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần đầu tiên nghe được tiểu bối chân thực ý nghĩ, tại trong mắt người khác mình.

【 Quá kém cỏi... Ta cũng có thể trở thành anh hùng sao 】

Nham nguyên nâng tay lên che mắt, cuộn lên ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh dáng vẻ cực kỳ giống đã từng lục cốc ra lâu... Chẳng biết tại sao, bạo hào nhìn hắn chằm chằm thật lâu, thẳng đến lục cốc vỗ vỗ nam hài đầu.

【 Lão sư cũng là kém cỏi người 】

Trong lời này có lẽ có lấy rất nhiều tầng ý tứ khiến người phỏng đoán, nhất là nông cạn tầng kia có lẽ là biến hướng cổ vũ, cho nên bọn họ bèn nhìn nhau cười, nói chuyện cũng không biết khi nào kết thúc.

Chiến đấu sau mỏi mệt dẫn phát bối rối một phát không thể thu đánh tới, hai cái học sinh sát bên chân tường rất nhanh liền đi ngủ, đối bạo hào tới nói lại là tuyệt hảo đào thoát thời cơ.

Chân cùng phần eo đồng thời phát lực khiến cho hắn có thể hướng về phía trước phủ phục, lưu lại đến OFA Cũng đã không có vừa mới bắt đầu như vậy sinh động, hắn dùng sức đánh động thủ cánh tay, ý đồ nghĩ trước đem hai tay của mình giải phóng.

Nhưng ở có thể thành công thoát ra trước đó, một đôi màu đỏ đầu to giày vững vàng rơi vào hắn trước mắt, thật sự là âm hồn bất tán.

【 Nhỏ thắng, drop Trạng thái nhanh như vậy liền giải trừ sao 】

Lục cốc ngồi xổm xuống, những cái kia quấn ở trên người hắn hắc roi liền như cái gì trung thực bất quá sủng vật trèo lên lục cốc duỗi ra ngón tay, lập tức lần nữa trở nên tinh thần sung mãn.

【 Có nghe nói hay không thỏa mãn liền sẽ tiến vào một cái rất ghê gớm vòng lặp vô hạn đâu 】

【... Hiện tại chỉ lệnh còn có hiệu quả sao... Thử một chút đi 】

Lục cốc nâng cằm lên, không có chút nào áy náy nhìn xem trên mặt đất cơ hồ bị trói thành bánh chưng người, nói nhỏ không biết tại nhắc tới cái gì.

【 Nhỏ thắng, stay】

Trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy tìm tòi nghiên cứu, khi nhìn đến bạo hào toàn thân run lên thời điểm nhận định đối phương còn vẫn như cũ không thể từ drop Trạng thái bên trong lấy lại tinh thần, nói cách khác hiện tại nhỏ thắng mặc dù phản kháng rất lợi hại, nhưng ở ở sâu trong nội tâm còn xác thực sinh động khao khát tiến thêm một bước.

Nên nói thật không hổ là nhỏ thắng sao?

Rõ ràng bây giờ nhìn lại toàn thân tâm đều rất kháng cự dáng vẻ...

【... Ngô... Hỗn đản... Thối con mọt sách...... Thả ta ra... Ta không nghĩ chơi 】

Xem đi,

【 Nhỏ thắng nếu như chán ghét, hiện tại liền có thể tránh thoát chỉ thị của ta 】

Tay của hắn tại bạo hào trên thân chạy lấy, vuốt ve chút dính vào cát sỏi, bởi vì chỉ lệnh mà động đạn không được bạo hào hiện tại rất biết điều, hắn tại nâng lên bạo hào bả vai thời điểm nghe được một tiếng hung tợn chửi mắng. Bạo hào con mèo ngồi tại trong ngực của hắn, vẫn như cũ là duy trì lấy bộ kia áo rách quần manh trạng thái, hai chân mở rộng dính sát bên trên hắn phần hông.

Bởi vì sợ hãi mà liệt rơi âm hành lôi kéo rủ xuống lấm ta lấm tấm dính chút mệt nhọc hạt cát, có chút đính vào rùa quan lỗ khảm chỗ, dẫn đến nhẹ nhàng lột động đều sẽ có ma luyện đâm nhói, nhưng tại bạo hào tới nói tựa hồ cũng không có khó như vậy tiếp nhận.

【 Núm vú đều mài sưng lên...】

Thế là hắn một bên giúp bạo hào thủ dâm một bên tiếp tục kiểm tra.

Khi nhìn đến kia hai viên bị hạt cát mài đến đỏ bừng núm vú lúc hắn ghen ghét móp méo miệng, găng tay nhọn tuyến khe hở lại đâm tiến chiếc kia chưa mở ra sữa trong mắt, không có chút nào trong giọng nói như vậy trìu mến.

Bạo hào hung hăng hít vào một hơi, bởi vì đau đớn cùng khoái cảm cảm thấy hoảng hốt, hắn hé mở lấy miệng, giống như là câu kia mắng chửi người thô tục còn kẹt tại trong cổ họng, lập tức ngô ngô phát ra vài tiếng khóc nức nở rên rỉ.

【... Ô hô, !】

Eo của hắn chìm xuống dưới, giống như là lại lần nữa lâm vào tình nóng vòng xoáy, cặp mắt kia mê man nhìn về phía trước, đám học sinh của hắn còn dựa chung một chỗ nghỉ ngơi, không có chút nào chú ý tới mình hai vị lão sư ngay tại làm lấy khinh thường hoạt động.

Tại dạng này ý thức phía dưới, vô luận là giác quan vẫn là xúc giác đều bị vô hạn phóng đại, dù là hắn biết tại bên ngoài gian phòng học sinh nhìn không thấy bọn hắn, nhưng nội tâm nào đó một bộ phận nhưng như cũ cảm nhận được mãnh liệt bất an.

—— Cùng kia tuyệt đỉnh kích thích.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Hiện tại có thể cao trào a 】

Lục cốc xích lại gần bên tai của hắn, dùng triều nóng đầu lưỡi từng vòng từng vòng liếm láp tai của hắn xương, cô thu cô thu lật quấy âm thanh để hắn nhớ tới lỗ đít bị hung hăng quấy mở lúc phát ra dâm đãng tiếng nước, mặt của hắn nung đỏ một mảnh, tại lục Cốc lão luyện thủ dâm bên trong cao cao ngẩng cái cổ.

... Rất thư thái... Hô... Ở bên ngoài thủ dâm...... Nguyên lai là dạng này.........

Dưới tay hắn thân thể bắt đầu lấy một cái mỹ diệu tiết tấu chấn động, bạo hào nâng cao eo, cái mông nhưng lại không an phận nhẹ nhàng lắc lư, hắn hiện tại đã hoàn toàn cương, quy đầu búng ra lấy chảy xuống một chỗ dâm thủy.

【... A...... Phế lâu, ...】

Tựa hồ là quá mức trầm mê ở phía trước hòa tan khoái cảm, bạo hào híp mắt giống con thỏ nhỏ đồng dạng tại quanh hắn thành một vòng trong lòng bàn tay đóng cọc, tiếng thở dốc của hắn lộn xộn lại nông cạn, tuỳ tiện liền có thể vung lên người khác dục hỏa.

Thế là lục cốc buông hắn ra níu lấy đầu vú cái tay kia, lạch cạch, giải khai bạo hào đai lưng. Con rắn kia bò lên đi vào, bị ma sát đến bắp đùi cũng bắt đầu bởi vì khoái cảm mà run lên, lục cốc mấy cây ngón tay xe nhẹ đường quen chuyển đến sau thắt lưng của hắn, dùng đầu ngón tay đi đập hắn có chút mấp máy cửa huyệt.

Khó được không có đạt được cái gì kịch liệt phản kháng,

【 Nhỏ thắng chẳng lẽ nói tiến vào drunk Trạng thái sao 】

Ngay tại hắn nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, bạo hào hướng trong ngực của hắn chui chui, đầu kia đâm đâm tóc vàng đặt tại cổ của hắn bên trong, nâng lên trong mắt tràn đầy đều là tình dục bạo động, hắn khẽ nhếch môi mỏng mà hồng nhuận, như nước trong veo phảng phất tại mời một mảnh hôn.

Hắn hiểu được,

【...... A, ... Ta...】

Đã đầy đủ mềm mại cơ vòng không thế nào phí sức liền ăn hai ngón tay của hắn đầu, bọn hắn tại bạo hào trong thân thể òm ọp òm ọp khuấy động, tại đụng phải tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm liền sẽ thúc đẩy trong ngực người phát ra càng nhiều đáng yêu thanh âm.

Bởi vì đằng sau khai phát, đối trước mặt chiếu cố dần dần lãnh đạm xuống tới, lục cốc cúi đầu hôn tấm kia vừa định phàn nàn bờ môi, tay phải liền vội nóng nảy lột bỏ bạo hào đầu kia quá nông rộng màu đen chiến đấu quần, lại bởi vì cái bao đầu gối cùng trường ngoa nguyên nhân, chỉ tuột đến đầu gối liền rốt cuộc thoát không nổi nữa.

Hắn đỡ lấy bạo hào eo, lộ ra tròn vo trên mông một mảnh bị nhào nặn qua vết đỏ. Bạo hào nửa ngồi tại trước mắt hắn, hai tay khó chịu giống như chăm chú nắm chặt mình rớt xuống đũng quần, bị ép sau gãy phần eo bộc phát ra kinh người cơ bắp cảm giác, tại đầu ngón tay điều khiển tiếp theo run lắc một cái dùng phía trước phun ra lướt nước đến.

【 Nhỏ thắng hiện tại tư thế cùng nữ hài tử đi tiểu đồng dạng đâu 】

Kia hai cánh tay hiện tại toàn bộ bỏ vào bạo hào trên mông, hắn đối trước mắt đỏ đỏ thính tai thổi ngụm khí, lập tức liền đạt được vài tiếng mồm miệng không rõ vài tiếng tây bên trong.

Đương nhiên tại hắn một lần nữa đem ngón tay đâm vào thời điểm run run rẩy rẩy thở dài âm thanh.

【 Đã như vậy ướt...】

【 Tại ta đi ra trong khoảng thời gian này, nhỏ thắng hữu dụng đằng sau tự an ủi sao 】

Ngón tay lặp đi lặp lại ra vào phát ra ba, tức tình sắc ma sát, kia ba ngón tay hướng lên câu lên lũng lấy hắn ruột thịt chậm rãi rút ra, trong mắt của hắn mơ hồ một mảnh, bởi vì cưỡng ép thoát ra quỷ dị bài tiết cảm giác cảm thấy hưng phấn lại sợ. Ba, kia mấy cây ngón tay còn duy trì lấy móc câu tư thế, từ tràng đạo nội bộ hạ xuống đến lỗ đít, đầu ngón tay tinh mịn ma sát dừng ở hắn tuyến tiền liệt, đôm đốp đôm đốp đốt lên một đám lửa.

Hắn thoát lực lắc đầu, bay ra mồ hôi nóng trên mặt đất ngưng kết thành một điểm nhỏ màu nâu.

【 Nhỏ thắng hết thảy cao trào mấy lần 】

Lục cốc xích lại gần mặt của hắn, cố ý thả chậm tốc độ giày vò lấy hắn tuyến tiền liệt.

【... Hô... Không có, ... Ta không có... Đi 】

Bạo hào nói gập ghềnh, trong mắt thấy không rõ nước mắt giọt lớn lăn xuống, nóng hôi hổi mà lên, hắn cố gắng chấn lấy eo, hai tay nhưng lại không dám tùy tiện dây vào mình đáng thương gắng gượng âm hành, tại chỉ lệnh trạng thái dưới, từ khinh nhờn là phải tiếp nhận trừng phạt, liền liền như thế nào cao trào đều bị một mực chưởng khống.

Hắn không dám nhìn tới lục cốc con mắt, đang nghe một tiếng kéo dài chậc lưỡi âm thanh đương thời ý thức kẹp chặt cái mông, phảng phất một giây sau liền sẽ nghênh đón đại lực chưởng phủ.

【 Thật ngoan, sẽ cho ngươi ban thưởng a 】

Lục cốc hôn lấy mắt của hắn bên cạnh, ba tức, ngón tay cùng tràng đạo tách rời lúc dính chặt tiếng nước không tự giác để hắn chăm chú kéo căng lên eo, con ngươi của hắn nhanh chóng co rút lại, nghe được khóa kéo kéo ra lúc chậm chạp cang dáng dấp tiếng ma sát. Tiếp lấy, một cây nóng hổi đồ vật hung hăng chống đỡ hắn khe mông, không cần đỡ lấy cũng đã đủ cứng thẳng hướng hắn trong lỗ đít rơi vào một cái đầu.

Ha ha, !

Tại dã ngoại cùng lục cốc làm tình mãnh liệt bối đức cảm giác cơ hồ khiến bạo hào tại bị cắm vào trong nháy mắt từ trên tinh thần đạt đến một lần cao trào, hắn cứng rắn phía trước còn đáng thương chảy tuyến dịch, theo lục cốc chậm chạp lại kiên cố cắm vào nữ nhân giống như lắc lư hai lần.

【 Nhỏ thắng, có thể cao trào a 】

Lần này, cơ hồ là đồng thời, đương lục cốc âm hành hung hăng vê qua hắn tuyến tiền liệt lúc, bạch đốt tinh dịch từ cái kia miệng nhỏ suối phun tuôn ra, hắn âm hành ngay tại cao trào, tinh dịch lại bởi vì niệu đạo bị trường kỳ điều giáo nguyên nhân chỉ có thể một bên co rút một bên đứt quãng phun ra. Thật giống như lục cốc kê ba mỗi hướng hắn trong lỗ đít chui một điểm, tinh dịch của hắn cũng liền bị đáng thương gạt ra một điểm.

Hắn rên rỉ bị ngạnh tại trong cổ họng, ngồi xổm ở lục cốc kê ba bên trên chó cái đồng dạng không biết xấu hổ đong đưa phần eo, miệng há lớn, con ngươi khoa trương hướng lên lật đi.

Lúc này những cái kia bị vắng vẻ hắc roi nhưng lại lần nữa bò lên trên thân thể của hắn, lốp ba lốp bốp, tựa hồ đang bày tỏ mình mãnh liệt bất mãn.

【... Dát, a... Điện, điện... Thu hồi đi —— Phế... Lâu 】

Bỗng nhiên bị dựng lên bay lên không làm cho bạo hào theo bản năng bịt miệng lại, hai chân của hắn bị kia hai con mang theo găng tay rắn chắc cánh tay chuyển hướng nâng lên, hô ngô —— Cái mông của hắn hướng xuống hung hăng đục đi, phốc phốc phốc phốc gạt ra lướt nước đến. Lục cốc lấy một loại đem nước tiểu xấu hổ tư thế cường ngạnh tách ra bắp đùi của hắn, mà kia mấy cây hắc roi càng là làm như cá gặp nước.

【—— A, đau quá, đau quá a 】

Bọn chúng có ý thức du tẩu tại bạo hào trần trụi ra trên da thịt, cuốn lấy hắn bởi vì khẩn trương mà có chút co rút bẹn đùi, một nửa dọc theo eo của hắn leo lên trên đi, đủ đến hắn gợi cảm núm vú, một nửa khác thì bò lổm ngổm hướng cây kia còn đang tích táp rỉ nước đáng thương âm hành tới gần.

Cô, đương dòng điện nóng rực điểm thần kinh lúc, bạo hào thét chói tai vang lên gần như sắp muốn cắn đến đầu lưỡi.

Đối diện học sinh giật giật đầu, lông mày hướng lên giơ lên một chút, mơ mơ màng màng trở mình.

【 Xuỵt, 】

Lục cốc đưa bàn tay nhét vào trong miệng của hắn.

【... A...... A, ... Không... Đem nó lấy đi a, 】

Vừa mới cao trào qua âm hành hiển nhiên không nhịn được dòng điện hai lần trêu đùa, bạo hào đầu ngón chân tình sắc cuộn tròn, bởi vì siêu phụ tải khoái cảm không ngừng tả hữu lắc đầu.

Bạo hào kẹp thật sự là quá gấp, chiếc kia miệng nhỏ nóng ướt hút lại hắn âm hành, giống toàn năng máy bay chén đồng dạng tẫn chức tẫn trách từ bên trong ra ngoài chấn động, cô thu cô thu dùng kia mai màu đỏ ruột thịt từng tầng từng tầng mút vào, vô luận là phía trước vẫn là đằng sau đều là ướt sũng một mảnh, liền liền cặp mắt kia cũng khóc sưng lên tội nghiệp nhìn qua hắn.

Hắn chịu không được cái này,

【 Nhỏ thắng, hiện tại có thể dùng tay 】

Hắn lặng lẽ tại bạo hào bên tai thổi ngụm khí, nhìn thấy bạo hào không dằn nổi duỗi ra hai tay, buồn cười vừa đáng thương cố gắng mò lấy lấy bám vào ở trên người hắn vô hình dòng điện, bởi vì trọng tâm chếch đi mà hung hăng sát qua tuyến tiền liệt cơ hồ khiến bạo hào đang nắm chắc mình âm hành lúc mơ mơ màng màng đạt đến một lần giả cao trào.

Bạo hào eo mềm nhũn xuống dưới, mấy cây ngón tay còn duy trì lấy lay tư thế khẽ run, bởi vì dòng điện cùng thủ dâm song trọng tác dụng dưới cây kia co rúm lại run run hai lần, như trút bỏ gánh nặng từ ống tiểu bên trong phun ra chút tanh tưởi chất lỏng.

Lục cốc kê ba thọt tới hắn bàng quang.

【... Dát... A, không muốn... Không... Ta làm sao lại...】

Đau đớn dòng điện lần nữa cắn lên hắn, có chất lỏng truyền giống như là quán thông kích thích hắn thư giãn bàng quang miệng, đâm đâm ma ma, trong thoáng chốc để hắn sinh ra xuất tinh ảo giác.

Bạo hào che lấy miệng của mình, một mặt không thể tin nhìn xem mình nước tiểu vẽ ra trên không trung một đạo màu đậm độ cong, tí tách tí tách rơi vào cách học sinh bên chân không xa một mảnh trên bãi cỏ.

【 Nhỏ thắng thật sự là cùng tiểu hài tử đồng dạng 】

Từ phía sau lưng truyền đến lục cốc bất đắc dĩ lại cưng chiều tiếng thở dài, hắn hung hăng nắm lông mày, nước mắt tràn mi mà ra.

Thật giống như có đồ vật gì sụp đổ, ầm ầm, là hắn pha lê lòng tự trọng.

Lục cốc đem hắn kê ba điều chỉnh đến một bên, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ nắm chặt hắn còn đang thư giãn quy đầu, phốc phốc, để hắn nước tiểu hướng phía càng phương xa hơn bụi cỏ phun ra, có một hai giọt thậm chí văng đến học sinh màu lam quần áo thể thao bên trên, lại bởi vì sau lưng mãnh liệt pít-tông vận động như thế nào đều không thể héo xuống dưới.

【 Bất quá dạng này nhỏ thắng cũng rất mê người đâu 】

Lục cốc một bên nâng cao eo một bên khích lệ giúp hắn liếm đi trên mặt dư thừa nước mắt.

Bởi vì bài tiết mà cao trào bên trong khang òm ọp òm ọp co vào cái không xong, giống như là muốn ép khô mỗi một giọt tinh dịch, bị lặp đi lặp lại ma sát tuyến tiền liệt giờ phút này ngoại trừ khoái cảm rốt cuộc không cảm giác được vật gì khác. Giống như là một khi đột phá tầng kia khó mà vượt qua khe gắn, lạ lẫm sợ hãi tán đi về sau lưu lại chỉ có thực cốt xốp giòn thoải mái thuần túy vui vẻ.

【... A, phế lâu... Phế lâu......】

Hắn khóc hôn lục cốc đôi môi, cầm ngược hai tay chăm chú nắm lấy thủ hạ lục sắc chiến đấu phục.

【...... A... Ta...... Khích lệ... Ta 】

Hắn liều mạng chấn eo, đóng cọc đem mình bị thao rục hậu môn hướng lục cốc to dài tính khí bên trên đâm, ruột bị một mạch xuyên qua cảm giác khiến da đầu run lên, theo trọng lực rơi xuống dịch ruột non không đợi chảy tới lỗ đít thuận tiện bị lần nữa đỉnh trở về chỗ sâu.

Hắn làm được, dù là đối diện học sinh đã chậm rãi tỉnh lại, mình vẫn như cũ có thể không có chút nào tôn nghiêm ngồi tại lục cốc kê ba tốt nhất vạt áo eo.

Hắn cảm thấy mình lại muốn đi.

Tại đối đầu học sinh cặp kia trẻ thơ hai mắt lúc, hai chân như nhũn ra ngã vào lục cốc trong ngực.

... Hắn bị thấy được...... Bị học sinh của mình nhìn thấy mình cùng lục cốc làm tình dáng vẻ...

...... Làm sao bây giờ... Nhưng là thật thoải mái a......

... Chít chít đau quá...... Rất muốn xuất tinh...

Mấy loại hạ lưu phán đoán tại trong đầu điên cuồng xoay tròn, hắn phun ra đầu lưỡi, đem phần eo của mình dùng sức bị hạ thấp xuống đi.

【 Hô... Nhỏ thắng thật tuyệt 】

Khích lệ đến phi thường kịp thời, thể xác tinh thần đồng thời trầm luân đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản đã dẫn phát kịch liệt cao trào, nương theo lấy sau lưng bắn vào, hắn khoa trương trợn trắng mắt, tay nắm lấy chít chít, đem những cái kia tinh dịch toàn bộ xuất tại trên tay mình.

Hắn mở ra bàn tay, nhìn thấy một đoàn sền sệt hiếm bạch.

3.

Cho dù là tại hạ khóa về sau, bọn hắn đều không còn có nhìn thấy bạo tâm địa lão sư, chỉ biết là con rối lão sư trên mặt bị hung hăng bị đánh một cái, đại khái là bạo tâm địa kiệt tác. Các học sinh có tiếc hận không thể kịp thời muốn tới bạo tâm địa hạn lượng kí tên, có chút thì đau lòng muốn vì con rối bôi thuốc cao, còn có một số tại bạo tâm địa đen trên đường càng chạy càng xa.

Nham nguyên đứng tại đội ngũ sau cùng phương, có chút ngốc trệ nghe lục cốc trên đài cổ vũ phát biểu, hắn bỗng nhiên ngồi xổm người xuống vê thành đặt chân bên cạnh viên kia ướt sũng cỏ dại.

Màu sáng trong suốt, đầu ngón tay một mảnh kỳ quái dính chặt cảm giác.

Hắn mộng thấy bạo tâm địa.

●END

Kỳ kỳ diệu diệu kịch bản phát triển, viết viết liền quên mình đang viết gì... Thật sự là thật xin lỗi Cửu ca... Cùng lẩm bẩm một tháng thật thật xin lỗi ngọt bánh bầy bên trong ra thắng giải giải 5555 Ta quá yếu

Ra thắng 】 Nhãn hiệu 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
⭐ Không thích bạo hào run S Lục cốc ra lâu × Biểu bên trong biểu khí run M(×) Bạo hào thắng mình ⭐

⭐ Cùng nguyên tác lệch quỹ đạo ooc Thế giới song song, lẫn nhau tổn thương ra thắng, S■, quá kích thao tác, tam quan bất chính cùng không thích bạo hào thắng mình nói tục lục cốc ra lâu, đất đá trôi ra thắng xin chú ý tránh sét 💛

⭐ Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Bình rượu / Quyền giao ( Ngụy )/ Không thích S●X/S■#/ Đại lượng thô tục lâu 】

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Work Text:  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

【...... Nhỏ thắng 】

【... Rõ ràng có nhiều người như vậy có thể tuyển 】

Tóc lục nghề nghiệp anh hùng cúi đầu, trên cổ mang theo chiến đấu hộ giáp còn chưa kịp lấy xuống liền bị đòi nợ giống như một đôi tay khác vội vàng xao động cởi xuống quần lót. Bộ kia bó sát người chiến đấu phục hạ là một đầu đơn giản màu đen góc bẹt quần, từ căng chùng đến size Đều vừa đúng bao lấy nam tính tư ẩn mà mạnh mẽ bộ vị.

Cái kia hai tay cách đồ lót xoa bóp lấy lục cốc ra lâu phía dưới, thỉnh thoảng đem gương mặt dâng lên, dùng hơi có vẻ đâm người tóc vàng kích thích đối phương thần kinh.

【... Vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác tuyển ta 】

So với một bên khác cố gắng, anh hùng con rối lại có vẻ không hứng lắm, hắn bị ép ngồi tại nơi nào đó khách sạn king size Trên giường lớn, bị động tiếp nhận đến từ bạn thời thơ ấu cùng giới quấy rối. Kỳ thật hắn vốn muốn nói, dựa vào bạo sát vương danh hào vô luận là gà vẫn là vịt đều sẽ cam tâm tình nguyện ôm ấp yêu thương, làm gì khuất thân tìm đến một cái căn bản sẽ không đối với hắn cảm thấy hứng thú nam nhân đâu.

Nhưng cổ của hắn kết nhấp nhô một vòng, hạp hạ mí mắt liếc mắt mắt đầu kia đung đưa tóc vàng, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn ngậm miệng.

Hắn không nghĩ tái dẫn lên đối phương bất luận cái gì nhiều một chút hứng thú.

【 A?】

Chính tràn đầy phấn khởi cọ lấy lục cốc kê nhi nam nhân ngừng lại, hắn không nhịn được thế nào thế nào miệng, tựa hồ tại xem thường thủ hạ căn này trông thì ngon mà không dùng được cự điểu.

【 Lão tử yêu tìm ai tìm ai... Làm sao, ngươi chướng mắt ta?】

Cặp kia huyết sắc mắt giơ lên, xuyên thấu qua vung xuống toái phát đi xem lục cốc ra lâu đỏ lên mặt khó xử bộ dáng, có chút hăng hái đối với thủ hạ cây kia đồ vật thổi ngụm khí.

【... Không... Không phải 】

【...... Thế nhưng là, nhỏ thắng ngươi biết... Ta đối với ngươi căn bản không cứng nổi 】

Đáng tiếc hắn cái này nói chuyện cũng không có làm cho đối phương cảm thấy phẫn nộ, bạo hào chỉ là ngả ngớn dùng ngón tay gõ gõ hạ thể của hắn, cực kỳ thấp hèn vươn đầu lưỡi cách bố liếm một cái quy đầu của hắn.

【 Ngươi nếu là đối ta cứng mới thật buồn nôn 】

Hắn điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, từ nguyên lai nửa ngồi tại lục cốc dưới hông tư thế cải thành đầu gối quỳ xuống đất, cánh tay của hắn chống đỡ lấy lục cốc đùi chống lên nửa người trên.

【 Phế lâu...】

【 Ngươi không phải rất chán ghét ta sao 】

Mang theo mơ hồ không rõ thái độ mập mờ, hắn dùng hai tay vòng lấy lục cốc eo, đem đầu nhẹ nhàng tựa ở lục cốc ngực, nghe được như mưa nặng hạt rơi xuống đất kịch liệt nhịp tim.

【...... Loại sự tình này... Nhỏ thắng ngươi hẳn là nhất minh bạch 】

Thô ráp lại cực nóng xúc cảm từ bên phải hắn gương mặt truyền vào đại não, lục cốc lấy xuống găng tay để tay tại cổ của hắn chỗ, hổ khẩu chống đỡ hắn chính khiêu động hầu khang.

Thùng thùng, thùng thùng, lục cốc cúi đầu, dùng răng nanh cắn tai của hắn nhọn.

【 Cho nên tại sao muốn tìm ta 】

【... Nhỏ thắng là có phương diện kia nhu cầu biến thái sao 】

Bạo hào bị cái này vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị truy vấn làm rối loạn công kích tiết tấu, không tự chủ được từ trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng lẩm bẩm cực kỳ giống bị đạp cái đuôi con mèo, tạm thời chậm lại tốc độ đánh, đồng tử buông xuống tựa hồ ngay tại bày ra cái gì.

Lục cốc híp híp mắt, như thế kiện chuyện mới mẻ.

Tạm thời không nói bọn hắn bạn thời thơ ấu thân phận, từ nhỏ đến lớn nhỏ thắng cho tới bây giờ đều là gấp đôi ức hiếp hắn, nhỏ thắng hắn a, không chỉ cần thắng còn muốn hắn thua rất thảm, thật sự là từ thực chất bên trong đều xấu thấu. Cho nên tại học được phản kích về sau, chỉ ăn cỏ lông xanh con thỏ rốt cục học xong dùng cái miệng đó đi cắn điểm khác đồ vật, tỉ như nói, bạo hào thắng mình nhồi vào mỗi cái lỗ chân lông lòng tự trọng.

Lẫn nhau tổn thương loại sự tình này, thế nhưng là sẽ lên nghiện a.

Hắn dùng ngón cái khuấy động lấy bạo hào tóc mai, lập tức cùng bình thường không hợp trầm thấp tiếng nói tại bạo hào bên tai thì thầm.

【.. Ài nha, loại chuyện này truyền đi coi như không đủ phong quang a...... Nhỏ thắng 】

BINGO, lục cốc ra lâu, đến một phần.

【 A?】

Tạm thời ẩn nhẫn bạo hào đang nghe khiêu khích đồng thời cơ hồ không chút do dự liền đỗi trở về, cặp kia hẹp dài con ngươi híp mắt gấp, lộ ra cùng chiến trường lúc không còn một hai hưng phấn thần sắc.

【 Như vậy anh hùng con rối còn không đuổi ta đi có ý tứ là... Cần đặc thù S●X Phục vụ sao 】

Hắn triệt để bò lên trên lục cốc đùi, dùng giải khai dây lưng chụp sau nông rộng hạ quần đối đối phương tính khí ma sát, vừa nói một bên ngậm lấy lục cốc ngón tay, tại đối phương rút đi trước đó muốn mạng mút một chút.

Tao rất.

【 Ta ngẫm lại, bạo tâm địa mua dâm cùng con rối bệnh liệt dương vô luận cái nào đều rất có xem chút đâu...... Phế lâu?】

Bạo hào thắng mình, đuổi ngang.

【 A...... Thật sự là phục ngươi, nhỏ thắng 】

Lục cốc gãi đầu một cái, tựa hồ bị bạo hào không muốn mặt khiếp sợ đến, hắn thu hồi con kia khoác lên bạo hào trên vai tay, ngược lại bày ra một bộ cự tuyệt tư thế.

【 Ta cũng không dự định cùng ngươi làm a... Ngươi nhìn... Ta đều không cứng nổi 】

Hắn ý đồ đem bạo hào từ trên đùi của hắn đuổi xuống, thế nhưng là cái này chiếm thượng phong sói con tựa hồ không có tính toán ý bỏ qua cho hắn, cặp chân dài kia nhất câu, liền không muốn mặt vòng lên eo của hắn, tràn ngập sắc tình ý vị đỉnh hạ vượt.

【 Ngươi sẽ cứng rắn... Phế lâu...】

... Nhỏ thắng thật là một cái kỹ nữ.

Tại nghĩ như vậy đồng thời, phía sau lưng của hắn chống đỡ lên mềm mại nệm, bạo hào giống con dính người con mèo, hai tay hai chân leo lên giường của hắn, liền giày đều không có thoát.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Bây giờ còn đang nhiệm vụ bên trong 】

Lục cốc không thể khắc chế liếc mắt, bạo hào kia thân rèn luyện cân xứng thân thể thấy thế nào đều nhẹ không đến đi đâu, hiện tại hai người cũng không kịp cởi mồ hôi ẩm ướt chiến đấu phục, liền bị điều hoà không khí thổi cho nguội đi thân thể. Bẩn thỉu giày tại màu trắng trên giường đơn in lên một cái dấu móng, bạo hào nửa ngồi ở trên người hắn, đem bó sát người áo một thanh vẩy đến ngực, tựa hồ không thèm để ý chút nào còn có 6 Giờ đem chấp hành nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp.

Đối phương ngẩng đầu, phun ra đầu lưỡi cười cuồng vọng.

【 A, loại kia cứt chó nhiệm vụ... Dùng một đầu ngón tay liền có thể giải quyết 】

Bạo hào một bên không biết liêm sỉ thở hào hển, một đôi mang theo chiến đấu hộ thủ tay xoa bóp lấy mình đầy đặn cơ ngực, giãy dụa bờ mông. Tự ngu tự nhạc bộ dáng thậm chí để lục cốc có loại mình chỉ cần đương một cây đầu gỗ, để trên thân người mài cái thoải mái liền xong việc ảo giác.

【 So với cái kia... Phế lâu 】

Đáng tiếc, bạo hào hay là không muốn bỏ qua hắn kia kích thước xuất chúng cự điểu.

【 Tê —— Đau nhức, nhỏ thắng ngươi có thể hay không đem hộ thủ hái được 】

Quần lót của hắn cơ hồ bị người thô lỗ đạo hủy diệt, bạo hào trên tay cặp kia thô ráp cứng rắn hộ thủ vốn là thuận tiện cứu viện lúc đào móc bùn đất cốt thép dùng, giờ phút này không chút khách khí chào hỏi tại tiểu huynh đệ của hắn bên trên trực tiếp đau lục cốc hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh —— Nếu là hắn có thể cứng rắn mới thật sự có bệnh.

Hắn một tay nắm chặt bạo hào tóc, ý đồ đem hắn từ dưới hông kéo lên, chỉ là hắn nắm chặt càng lớn lực, cặp kia xoa xoa hắn kê ba tay cũng vò càng hăng hái, nhuyễn đản bị xoa màu đỏ bừng, chỉ chốc lát hắn liền cảm thấy đau đớn.

【 Nhỏ thắng!】

Hắn nhíu mày, làm sao không có cách nào hiện tại cùng bạo hào ra tay đánh nhau đành phải trầm xuống âm thanh răn dạy, nhưng nhỏ thắng không có chút nào bỏ qua hắn suy nghĩ thế là trò chơi đành phải tiếp tục.

【 Sẽ không lột liền dùng miệng liếm, bằng không ta gọi ngay bây giờ điện thoại về tổng bộ đổi đi nơi khác...】

Tục ngữ nói tốt, lui một bước trời cao biển rộng. Bạo hào trầm mặc một hồi cuối cùng vẫn ngoan ngoãn chôn xuống đầu, nói đến khả năng không tin, hắn còn là lần đầu tiên cho người khác miệng.

【 Hứ... Phế vật 】

Hắn mập mờ mắng một câu, lửa nóng đôi môi dán lên lục cốc kê ba.

Muốn nói là cái gì tuyển lục cốc ra lâu, có lẽ là căn này kê ba với hắn mà nói thật có thiên đại dụ hoặc đi, có lẽ là lẫn nhau tổn thương lên nghiện, liền liền cái này địa phương tối tăm nhất cũng muốn xía vào —— Hắn biết, lục cốc ra lâu vẫn là xử nam, vì thế còn đang trong lòng nho nhỏ đắc ý một chút.

Kia cỗ tanh tưởi hương vị từ bao bì hạ rót vào mũi của hắn khang, thật thối a, hắn hít mũi một cái cảm thấy trong dạ dày một trận cuồn cuộn, tích lũy bạch cấu kẹt tại trong khe hở bởi vì không có cái gì động có thể cắm vào mà chưa từng có từng chiếm được thích đáng thanh lý. Bạo hào híp mắt, nước bọt không thu khống chế tại trong miệng góp nhặt, từ hắn phình lên quai hàm bên trong phun ra một ngụm nhỏ nước bọt, ấm áp bao trùm lục cốc tráng kiện quy đầu, chảy đến từng tầng từng tầng nếp may bên trong.

【... Thúi chết... Con mẹ nó ngươi bình thường đều không tẩy kê ba sao 】

Hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi nếm đến có chút tanh mặn cay đắng, lại đành phải cau mày dùng miệng khang vi khuẩn tiêu hóa. Hắn nghe được lục cốc trong cổ họng nhấp nhô một vòng than nhẹ, đặt ở trên đầu của hắn tay không khỏi tự giác níu chặt đâm nhói.

【...... Nhỏ Thăng Bình lúc đều là dạng này cho người khác tẩy kê ba?】

【 Kỹ thuật thật nát... Trách không được tìm không thấy người chơi ngươi 】

Hắn nghe được lục cốc hời hợt bên trong mang theo thổn thức, vì những này thô lỗ không chịu nổi ngôn ngữ gương mặt ửng đỏ, hưng phấn không thôi đương nhiên cũng đồng dạng nổi nóng.

【 Ngậm miệng... Không phải ta cắn đứt ngươi căn này 】

Hắn đối lục cốc thử thử miệng, lộ ra một viên răng nanh.

Không thể không nói bạo hào thắng mình ở đâu phương diện đều năng lực học tập kinh người, liền liếm nam nhân kê ba loại sự tình này đều có thể hoàn mỹ đảm nhiệm, tại chịu đựng qua giai đoạn trước bài xích sau liền đại khai đại hợp dùng miệng khang yết hầu mút vào. Cây kia linh hoạt cái lưỡi vòng quanh quy đầu của hắn đảo quanh, thỉnh thoảng dùng đầu lưỡi kích thích hắn niệu đạo, đương nhiên khẩu giao việc này chủ yếu vẫn là dựa vào hút.

Lục cốc ra lâu dám đánh cam đoan, nếu là bạo hào ra ngoài bán, tuyệt đối bằng vào cái này liền có thể tiến kếch xù nộp thuế vị thứ nhất. Tân thủ không dám làm sâu rống, bạo hào cơ hồ vừa bắt đầu liền thử, cứ việc bị buồn nôn không ngừng nôn khan, nhưng vẫn như cũ mười phần không chịu thua dùng yết hầu lần nữa hút lại hắn kê ba, lặp đi lặp lại nôn khan để bạo hào nhìn nhiều một chút như nước trong veo đáng thương. Hốc mắt của hắn đỏ đỏ, da đầu cũng bị lục cốc nắm chặt run lên, chống tại trên giường tay run run rẩy rẩy bốc lên mồ hôi chính là không nguyện ý từ bỏ.

Nếu như đối phương không phải bạo hào thắng mình, hắn nghĩ hắn có thể lập tức ngay tại cái này siêu phàm miệng sống sót bắn. Đáng tiếc dù là bạo hào như thế cố gắng, hắn cây kia cũng chỉ là dựa vào thuần túy vật lý kích thích đạt tới nửa đột nhiên.

【 Đủ...... Nhỏ thắng, cảm giác rất buồn nôn đi 】

Hắn nhìn xem dạng này bạo hào, không khỏi mềm lòng.

【 Ta giúp ngươi bắn ra ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn về ngủ trên giường cảm giác được không 】

Hắn chống đỡ bạo hào đầu, không để ý trong cổ họng chặt chẽ hấp lực, ra bên ngoài nhổ. Bạo hào mỏi nhừ quai hàm có chút ma ma đau đớn, bờ môi mài màu đỏ bừng, lại tại sắp rút ra thời điểm ý đồ xấu lại nằng nặng mút một chút, quả nhiên nghe được lục cốc một tiếng gấp rút thở dốc.

Ba ~ Bắn lên âm hành trùng điệp đánh vào trên gương mặt của hắn, tràn ra tuyến dịch có một hai giọt bay đến trên tóc của hắn.

【... Đó cũng là lão tử giúp ngươi bắn ra 】

Hắn đắc ý nheo lại mắt, vì mình nho nhỏ đùa ác cảm thấy thể xác tinh thần vui vẻ.

【.........】

Khách quan thường ngày, lần này lục cốc lại hiếm thấy không có bao nhiêu phản ứng, không bằng nói là trầm mặc làm hắn cảm thấy bất an. Hắn trông thấy lục cốc chân mày cau lại, khóe miệng lôi kéo, tựa hồ bị hắn trêu đùa chạm đến ranh giới cuối cùng.

A, ánh mắt của hắn có chút trợn to nhìn xem lục cốc tối xuống ánh mắt cảm thấy tê cả da đầu —— Uy uy, thật hay giả, cái kia phế lâu vậy mà tức giận.

【 Ha ha, làm sao... Đối như ngươi loại này xử nam tới nói vẫn là quá kích thích sao?】

Tại tầng này nhận biết phát hỏa bên trên tưới dầu nghiễm nhiên không phải cái gì tuyệt hảo lựa chọn, nhưng câu kia trêu chọc lại cơ hồ bản năng thốt ra. Từ sau sống lưng truyền đến một trận lốp bốp gai tê dại, vô luận là thân thể vẫn là lý trí đều nói cho hắn biết —— Lần này không xong.

Một giây sau, hắn liền bị bạo lực, bắt được.

【...... Nhỏ thắng ngươi a, thật là một cái thiếu thao kỹ nữ 】

Màu đen cái bóng phủ lên hắn, tại một đạo lục sắc dòng điện đánh trúng lúc trước hắn, cặp kia bắt hắn lại thủ đoạn đại thủ đè ép liền đem hắn hung hăng ngã vào giữa giường.

Hèn hạ... Vậy mà dùng OFA!

【———— Ngô ân 】

Sau lưng bởi vì cùng dung dịch kết tủa nệm bạo lực tiếp xúc mà chấn phát đau nhức, OFA Dòng điện từ con kia chăm chú nắm chặt bàn tay của hắn chảy đến tứ chi của hắn năm xương cốt, kích hắn không được cong người lên thể, điện giật giống như búng ra. Đương nhiên tiếng kêu này bên trong ngoại trừ thống khổ, càng nhiều liền kia chiếm thượng phong sắc tình.

Ngô... Hắn lúc đầu chỉ muốn hơi đùa bỡn một chút phế lâu, làm sao lại biến thành dạng này.

Quần xé rách thanh âm nghe phá lệ tê cả da đầu, hắn giãy dụa lấy vặn vẹo thân trên, lại nhìn thấy đầu kia quen thuộc màu đen đạn quần kéo căng tại cái mông của hắn bên trên, đã nát không còn hình dáng.

【...... Phế lâu, ngươi ——】

Eo của hắn bị thô lỗ cuốn lại, cụ thể chút liền nhấn lấy eo của hắn ổ hung hăng ấn xuống, lực đạo chi lớn thậm chí để hắn có xương hông sai chỗ kỳ quái phán đoán.

Tiếp lấy, hắn cảm thấy ngạt thở.

Lục cốc nhấn lấy sau gáy của hắn giống như là muốn giết hắn đồng dạng liều mạng hướng lông vũ trong gối nhấn, trong lúc đó nắm lấy hắn khe mông cái tay kia ba ba ba quạt mấy cái cái tát vang dội —— Tại hắn trên mông.

【 Nhỏ thắng ngươi biết a, ta vẫn luôn không thích ngươi 】

Lục cốc tại hắn phía trên lạnh như băng nói, mặc hắn giống đầu cá chết chìm mà dưới thân thể giãy dụa.

【 Hiện tại cũng không nên nói ta không nể mặt mũi 】

【 Nhỏ thắng trước kia là thế nào đối ta... Chắc hẳn mình cũng không biết đi 】

Hắn vuốt bạo hào khe mông, khi thì đại lực xoa bóp, khi thì thưởng mấy cái đau đớn bàn tay. Không thể không nói, bạo hào cái mông so với hắn trong tưởng tượng phải đẹp nhiều, cũng so với hắn bản nhân càng thêm lấy vui. Hắn nhìn xem bạo hào sau lưng chấn động chấn động phát run, ùng ục ùng ục buồn bực trong chăn mắng thứ gì, mà kia đối trắng nõn cái mông bị hắn khi dễ một mảnh đỏ bừng.

Hắn gỡ ra kia phiến bí ẩn nơi riêng tư, chiếc kia màu hồng miệng nhỏ đang sợ hãi hít hít, phí công muốn tránh qua tay chỉ công kích. Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, lấy găng tay thô to đầu ngón tay đi nhấn bạo hào co vào không ngừng hoa tâm.

【 A, không nghĩ tới bị nam nhân thao qua hậu môn còn có thể như thế phấn 】

【 Nhỏ thắng thiên phú thật sự là muôn màu muôn vẻ 】

Bạo hào eo mãnh hướng lên gảy mấy lần, lẩm bẩm phát ra cùng loại thú nhỏ gào thét tiếng kêu.

Nói cái gì? Hắn nghe không hiểu.

Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay bắt lấy chiếc kia hoa huyệt trêu đùa, găng tay khâu lại một vòng hình dáng thô sáp đem ruột phá sung huyết. Hắn bình ổn lại dùng sức chui vào trong lấy, lại nổi nóng liền một cái đầu ngón tay đều có vào hay không đi.

【...... Cho ăn, 】

Hắn cau mày đem bạo hào từ gối đầu bên trong nắm chặt lên, tựa hồ rất không hài lòng này tấm thân thể cho phản hồi. Hắn đem đầu ngón tay kia phóng tới bạo hào đỏ bừng trước mắt, chống đỡ lấy bạo hào bởi vì kịch liệt hô hấp mà mấp máy đôi môi hướng trong miệng chui.

【 Không phải đâu, nhỏ thắng 】

【 Cố ý tìm đến thao... Còn không nói trước làm tốt khuếch trương?】

Không thể không đưa, đang nghe lục cốc như thế trào phúng thời điểm hắn có một nháy mắt hoảng hốt, khuất nhục như cuồn cuộn sóng lớn đập vào hắn trần trụi trên vai, đáy mắt hiện lên một tia huyết sắc mịt mờ. Mũi chua xót để hắn thể nghiệm một thanh chưa bao giờ có mềm yếu, tiếp lấy không cam lòng yếu thế cắn một cái vào cây kia không muốn mạng ngón tay.

【... A...... Ai nói lão tử là tại hạ mặt 】

Hắn dùng răng hung hăng cọ xát lấy, dù cho cách găng tay cũng có thể cảm thấy xương cốt bị đè ép đau đớn, cùng từ cặp mắt kia bên trong dâng lên mà ra phẫn nộ.

【 Dương, liệt, chết, trạch 】

Hai người trên mặt mang viết kép khó chịu, đóng băng kích tình làm gian phòng kia tràn đầy tiêu tiêu chiến hỏa vị, liền sợ là một giây sau liền trở mặt đem cái này đáng thương khách sạn đốt cái giọt điểm không dư thừa. Dựa theo lẽ thường tới nói, đi đến một bước này dù sao cũng phải có người nguyện ý để cái bước, ống kính lắc trở về lục cốc ra lâu trên mặt, lại hiếm thấy run lập cập.

Nổi danh người hiền lành top hero Lúc này thật bị làm phát bực.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Chúc mừng ngươi 】

...... Cái gì...?

Nghe được trong giọng nói rõ ràng bất quá sát ý, bạo hào theo bản năng nắm thật chặt bả vai. Hắn không phải không gặp qua lục cốc ra lâu sinh khí... A, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, hắn xác thực còn không có gặp qua lục cốc ra lâu tức giận như vậy, khí đến từ răng bên trong mài ra từng chữ đều hóa thành tro.

【 A? Bên trong... Tiểu tử là bị tức choáng váng sao 】

Hắn thỏa hiệp nới lỏng miệng, nhưng lục cốc đầu ngón tay vẫn còn vướng bận không nguyện ý từ trong miệng hắn rút ra, thế là đầu lưỡi đánh một vòng chuyển, phun ra mơ mơ hồ hồ.

【 Phanh ———— Đông, !】

Lục cốc không có lại trả lời hắn.

Đến về sau, cơ hồ chỉ có tại nhục nhã hắn thời điểm mới có thể bố thí phun ra chỉ tự phiến ngữ. Cũng không biết là khách sạn phục vụ viên là sớm biết được đỉnh ở giữa phòng ở chính là hai vị top hero Không dám đi quấy rầy, vẫn là tường này bích sàn nhà cách âm hiệu quả đáng chết tốt, dù sao tại hai người ra tay đánh nhau thời điểm, ngoài cửa hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Bọn hắn khả năng đánh nát một chiếc đèn bàn hai bình rượu đỏ đi, bởi vì hạn chế không cách nào tự do sử dụng bạo phá cá tính bạo hào tại trận giác đấu này bên trong rất là ăn thiệt thòi, trái lại khác người, ofa Lại làm như cá gặp nước.

[..... Thao... Lực lượng tăng cường hình cá tính thật mẹ hắn biến thái...]

Nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, toàn thân hắn chính đau mỏi nhừ, cánh tay, đùi, phần eo dây chằng cơ hồ như bị hủy cái thấu triệt, ngoại trừ con kiến bò qua cái chủng loại kia tê dại, rất khó lại cảm nhận được đừng. Hắn không biết lục cốc tay hiện tại chính để ở nơi đâu, từ trên thân truyền đến cùn đau nhức mơ hồ giác quan, chỉ nghe được mình hồng hộc tiếng hơi thở cùng không ngừng đảo lưu mặn chát chát nước mắt.

Lục cốc thanh âm lại một bộ gợn sóng bình tĩnh, không đau không ngứa giống như là đang đàm luận hôm nay điểm tâm làm sao khó ăn như vậy.

【... Nhỏ thắng làm kỹ nữ tới nói... Nước thật là ít 】

Ngô ách, hắn phát ra một tiếng bị ngạnh ở giống như giọng nghẹn ngào.

Từ phía dưới liên tiếp không ngừng truyền đến ngứa nóng hổi chính làm chứng giống như nói cho hắn biết, lục cốc không có hái găng tay mấy cây ngón tay ngay tại hắn tràng đạo bên trong mạnh mẽ đâm tới, không để ý chút nào cùng cỗ thân thể này chủ nhân độ mẫn cảm tùy ý cuộn lên đốt ngón tay khuếch trương.

【... Vẫn là không bị nam nhân thao lỗ đít liền không ra được nước... n?】

Ngón tay mão lực vào trong chui, bởi vì găng tay cồng kềnh mà không thế nào cảm giác được tràng đạo kịch liệt nhúc nhích, hắn nói lơ lỏng, hai ngón tay hướng lên một móc liền thành công đưa tới dưới thân người ra sức giãy động.

Chí ít hôm nay, hắn không thể lại tuỳ tiện bỏ qua người này.

Dù nói thế nào... Đây cũng là bạo hào thắng mình tự tìm.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Phía sau của mình liếm lên đến hương vị như thế nào 】

Hắn chế trụ bạo hào cằm, cường ngạnh đem kia hai cây bàn tay bẩn thỉu chỉ nhét vào bạo hào không ngừng ngoan cố chống lại đôi môi bên trong. Bạo hào vẫn như cũ còn hung hăng nhìn hắn chằm chằm, đầu dưới tay hắn dao giống chuôi đáng ghét trống lúc lắc, trên gương mặt kia in hai khối chấm đỏ là vừa rồi hắn quá mức dùng sức không cẩn thận bóp ra.

【—— Ách... Mẫu —— Khục, chết biến thái 】

Bạo hào bất đắc dĩ liếm láp lục cốc ngón tay, hai ngón tay hướng phía dưới ôm lấy cái lưỡi tư thế cơ hồ khiến hắn buồn nôn phản ọe. Găng tay lên mạng trạng hoa văn phá hắn bựa lưỡi run lên, tại nếm đến thuộc da cay đắng đồng thời còn nếm đến hắn không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều tanh mặn.

【 Làm sao, hiện tại biết biến thái 】

Lục cốc phản bác hắn.

Bạo hào liếc mắt, bị sang nhất thời không biết nên làm sao đỗi trở về. Đầu óc của hắn phi tốc chuyển động, phân tích tất cả lợi và hại tình huống, nhưng đạt được kết luận đều không thể lạc quan.

Đã dạng này... Không bằng vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi?

Trên mặt hắn lại xuất hiện loại kia tiếu dung, giống như trộm tanh con mèo, đem đầu lưỡi chắp lên dùng sức lau,chùi đi môi trên.

【—— Tê, 】

Hắn một cước đạp cho lục cốc bụng dưới, thừa dịp đối phương không chú ý man lực mão kình mới đưa người kia bức lui nửa phần, hắn cũng không để ý trong lỗ đít còn sót lại dị vật cảm giác, hai chân nhất câu quấn lấy lục cốc eo, cái mông hướng phía dưới ép đi liền đủ đến tầng kia lửa nóng dâng trào.

【 Ta nói... Phế lâu...... Có muốn thử một chút hay không nhìn 】

【... Lão tử kỹ thuật thế nhưng là 】

Hắn lè lưỡi liếm một cái lục cốc chóp mũi, tràn ngập tính ám chỉ ý vị hé mở mở miệng, hô ~, đối lục cốc cái cằm thổi một ngụm. Eo của hắn dao phóng đãng, chỉ chốc lát nhiệt khí liền đem hai người dưới hông ướt nhẹp.

Lục cốc trên mặt chợt lóe lên ngượng ngùng bị cặp mắt kia khó khăn lắm bắt lấy —— Cái gì đó, nói cho cùng còn không phải như vậy.

Hắn tựa hồ một mực chắc chắn lục cốc vẫn là trước kia cái kia sợ hãi rụt rè phế lâu, thật tình không biết tại khác trong hai mắt lại kim đâm giống như, châm ngòi lấy cuối cùng một cây duy trì lấy lý trí thần kinh.

【———— A, con mẹ nó ngươi điểm nhẹ 】

Hắn lại bị thô lỗ đẩy trở về trên giường, duy nhất cùng lần trước khác biệt chính là, lần này lục cốc dã nằm xuống, lồng ngực dán lồng ngực —— Hắn bị lục cốc hung hăng chống đỡ tại dưới thân.

Bạo hào cười hạ, hai chân không muốn mặt quấn lên trên thân người eo, lại nhìn thấy tấm kia cùng bình thường khác biệt mặt poker, kia bốn khỏa tàn nhang kéo già dài.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Lần lượt thăm dò ta ranh giới cuối cùng liền có thú vị như vậy sao 】

Làm cái gì, lằng nhà lằng nhằng còn không làm?

Hắn không kiên nhẫn được nữa đi kéo lục cốc tóc, nâng lên eo dùng mình kê ba cọ xát lấy phía trên cây kia.

【 Ta, thực tình chán ghét ngươi 】

Lục cốc cư cao lâm hạ ánh mắt nhìn hắn rất không thoải mái, cái miệng đó chậm rãi mở ra, phun ra chữ giống lẫm đông băng nhận, tình cảm sung mãn nhưng lại băng lãnh tận xương. Nhưng hắn không rõ —— Lúc này lục cốc lại cúi đầu, mút ở cổ của hắn kết, giống cỡ lớn loài chó như thế, hôn vừa nóng lại triều.

Hắn trầm mặc nửa ngày.

Lục cốc ra lâu sẽ cùng hắn làm tình.

【 Xoay qua chỗ khác nhỏ thắng, ta không muốn nhìn thấy mặt của ngươi 】

Từ xương cổ lại truyền tới cực kỳ quen thuộc cùn cảm giác đau, tại rất nhiều tình huống dưới đại khái một nửa bị tóm phạm nhân đều có thể dưới tay bọn họ thể nghiệm một thanh bị trọng kích cổ đau. Bạo hào thắng mình cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới mình cũng có thể như thế đau, vẫn là cùng một ngày lần thứ hai.

Hắn bị lục cốc gãy cổ tay đè lại trên giường, nhanh ngạt thở giống như dùng sức hô hấp lấy sợi bông bên trong cằn cỗi không khí. Miệng của hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều không thể khép lại qua, một là vì mắng lục cốc ra lâu, thứ hai là làm bôi trơn dịch giá rẻ vật thay thế.

【—— A... n...... Ngươi... Mẹ hắn liền không thể nắm tay... Bộ hái được...... Cô ân...】

Lục cốc ngón tay vốn là sinh xấu xí gập ghềnh, hiện tại lại có găng tay gia hộ, cơ hồ chỉ dùng bốn cái ngón tay đem hắn khoang miệng căng kín. Còn đến không kịp bài tiết nước bọt, kia cồng kềnh bao tay liền để đầu lưỡi của hắn nở hoa.

【 Nhỏ thắng giúp ta lột thời điểm cũng không có hái găng tay 】

Lòng dạ hẹp hòi...

【 Hảo hảo liếm, không phải đau vẫn là ngươi 】

Trên thân người lạnh lùng lên tiếng, nâng lên eo của hắn hướng cái bụng dưới đáy đệm khối gối đầu. Ngang hông của hắn in dấu lên một trận lửa nóng, bờ mông vèo một cái bị dẫn theo chống đỡ lục cốc đùi.

Hắn không thích cái tư thế này, giống ếch xanh đồng dạng đại trương lấy chân, cái mông đều bị nhìn sạch sành sanh, chó hoang lai giống tư thế, hắn khó chịu vặn vẹo uốn éo eo, lại không có thể từ cái kia hai tay hạ tránh thoát.

【... Đủ 】

Lục cốc rút tay ra chỉ thời điểm, hắn bị cố định quá lâu quai hàm xương vẫn như cũ cùn cùn mở ra lấy, bạo hào trong ánh mắt có một tia mê mang, duỗi ra trên đầu lưỡi còn liên tiếp một cây sáng lấp lánh tơ bạc. Sau đó lập tức như bị đánh trúng, giơ lên eo.

【—— A ——, đừng... Như thế!】

Lục cốc mắt nhìn giữa ngón tay dính chặt thủy quang, đặt ở bạo hào hậu đình thoáng so với một phen sau liền không chút nào Lân Hoa tiếc ngọc toàn bộ xâm nhập —— Đương nhiên bị hung hăng cự tuyệt. Bạo hào hậu môn bị cái này kích thích đau không được co vào, giống một đóa bị ép nở rộ nụ hoa, từ trong ra ngoài đều run lẩy bẩy.

Mượn nước bọt bôi trơn, kia bốn cái chui vào đầu ngón tay hướng vào phía trong xâm nhập hai centimét, phảng phất rơi vào một đoàn bông bên trong, mang theo khe mông bên trên thịt hướng trong lỗ đít chen. Hắn thế nào líu lưỡi, tại ép về bạo hào nâng lên cái cổ đồng thời, bất đắc dĩ rút ra trong đó hai cây.

【... Đau liền cắn gối đầu, hoặc là ngươi nghĩ bị khách sạn phục vụ viên nhìn xem làm ta cũng không quan trọng 】

Lục cốc cắn lỗ tai của hắn, trầm thấp lời nói đánh hắn sống lưng phát run.

Làm cái gì, gia hỏa này là run S Sao?

Ngô, hắn run lập cập, tại ngôn ngữ nhục nhã cùng tứ chi bạo lực đồng thời cả người nổi da gà lên.

【 Cho ngươi cái đề nghị nhỏ thắng 】

【 Lần sau tìm đến thao thời điểm nhớ kỹ mình đem cái mông rửa sạch sẽ 】

Lục cốc hơi thở đánh vào hắn trên gáy, lại nặng lại chìm, để hắn bỗng nhiên rất muốn khóc. Ba ba, kia hai ngón tay trêu chọc gảy hạ hắn cong lên hoa tâm, tiếp lấy thô lệ xúc cảm giấy ráp dán hắn lỗ đít đi đến phốc phốc chui.

Đau quá a, hắn chưa bao giờ như thế đau nhức qua, vẻn vẹn chỉ có hai ngón tay, nhưng lại giống ruột đốt đau. Khuất nhục, không cam lòng, phẫn nộ có lẽ còn hỗn tạp không muốn người biết hưng phấn.

Bạo hào hung hăng cắn miệng bên trong gối đầu, hốc mắt đỏ lên một vòng.

【...... Ách... Mẫu...!】

Cùng loại với bài tiết lúc quẫn bách cảm giác tại bị ngón tay mở rộng ra sau huyệt đồng thời cơ hồ khiến hắn nhịn không được rên rỉ, lục cốc ngón tay giống hai cây máy móc chui vào, đem hắn trong lỗ đít nếp gấp chống đỡ bình, móc ra chút trong suốt dịch ruột non, đánh giá đồ ăn thỉnh thoảng phát ra trách trách âm thanh —— Nhỏ thắng hậu môn rất biết co lại đâu, hắn đánh giá như thế đạo.

【... Ngô... Con mẹ nó ngươi, bế... Miệng 】

Bị thao thời điểm, học được buông lỏng là kiện chuyện rất khó khăn tình, vốn cũng không phải là dùng để giao hợp bộ vị lại không có thể giống hắn phía trên cái miệng đó thành thạo điêu luyện, chiếc kia miệng nhỏ hung hăng cắn lục cốc ngón tay, như bản nhân hung hăng ngoan cố chống lại, chỉ chốc lát liền cảm giác được dùng sức quá độ chua xót.

【 Sách, nhỏ thắng!】

Ba ba, hắn khe mông nổi lên ra hai mảnh màu đỏ dấu bàn tay, chuyển qua đồng tử chiếu ra một bình bị nắm chặt mảnh cái cổ bình rượu.

【... Ngón tay của ta bị cắn rất đau ài 】

Nhìn xem bạo Hauck không chế trụ nổi run rẩy ửng đỏ thân thể, lục cốc đem ngón tay rút ra thời điểm còn đang giang tuần xoa xoa, trong giọng nói của hắn tràn đầy chán ghét, tựa hồ chỉ có tại đụng phải bạo hào thắng mình thời điểm hắn tốt tính luôn luôn dùng rất nhanh.

Chặn lấy mộc nhét miệng bình trùng điệp chống đỡ lên bạo hào hoa tâm, hắn dùng ngón tay chống ra chiếc kia miệng nhỏ, đem gập ghềnh mộc cái cổ mão lực hướng bạo hào hậu môn bên trong cắm.

A, dễ dàng liền tiến cái đầu.

【—— Cái gì —— A! Không muốn, nhanh xuất ra đi!!】

【———— Phế lâu! Ngươi ——】

Hắn thét lên bị kẹt tại trong cổ họng, như thế nào cũng không thể phát ra tiếng, chỉ là giống sấy lấy không ngừng vặn vẹo. Còn không có bị cẩn thận mở đất mở tràng đạo chăm chú khóa lại chen vào dị vật, lại bởi vì thân bình bóng loáng, cắn phí sức lại không lấy lòng.

【 An tĩnh chút nhỏ thắng 】

Đầu của hắn lại bị nhấn xuống dưới, chết chìm tại gối đầu bên trong thổ tức.

Cái mông đau rát, cây kia dài nhỏ dị vật tại hắn trong lỗ đít thông suốt đi đến đỉnh, đỉnh chóp thô lệ mộc nhét vạch ra tràng đạo bên trong từng vòng từng vòng nếp may. Hắn không biết chuôi này cột đã bị nhét vào bao nhiêu, liều mạng co vào sau huyệt chỉ vì phản kháng mà có thụ tra tấn.

Lục cốc đè xuống hắn phần gáy, bắt lấy bình rượu tay bình ổn lại tàn nhẫn.

【 Chớ chọc ta sinh khí 】

【... Ta cảm thấy nhỏ thắng cái mông hẳn là liền nơi này đều ăn hạ 】

Hắn ngón trỏ gõ gõ thân bình, dẫn tới dưới thân người một trận khóc sang.

Phốc phốc phốc phốc, lặp đi lặp lại ra vào bình cảnh tại cắm đến thứ hai ba mươi lần thời điểm mang ra dính chặt dịch ruột non, lục cốc ra lâu giơ lên lông mày, lãnh đạm đánh giá một câu xuất thủy thông thuận.

【 n ô...】

Mà ở máy móc lặp lại trừu sáp bên trong, dần dần trầm tĩnh lại thân thể lại bối đức đến bốc lên khoái cảm, bạo hào cắn miệng bên trong gối đầu, nước mũi nước bọt ào ào chảy mặt mũi tràn đầy. Lục cốc tại trong lúc lơ đãng ma sát qua tuyến tiền liệt đôm đốp đôm đốp vang lên, mà bạo hào lưng giống một con bị bao phủ màu đỏ hồ điệp.

Hắn cảm thấy thấp hèn khoái cảm, tinh trùng lên não.

Bị bình rượu thao đến cương sỉ nhục để bạo hào mặt mũi đỏ lên, hắn hết sức lắc lắc thân thể đem cây kia nhỏ bổng giấu vào dưới thân trong chăn, cương đỉnh ướt sũng ma sát bị lộc, tại đè ép bên trong chảy ra một cỗ trong suốt tuyến dịch.

Nội tâm kháng cự, thân thể lại hưng phấn sắp đạt đến cao triều.

Hắn rất ưa thích dạng này lục cốc ra lâu.

【...... A ngô ——】

Lục cốc buông thõng mắt, nhìn thấy bạo hào cái mông giống con con thỏ nhỏ tại dưới tay hắn búng ra, mông thịt sung mãn, bạch phát sáng, dạng này đẹp khào coi như chứa ở nữ nhân trên người cũng không đủ, nhưng là hết lần này tới lần khác còn có cơ bắp dã tính, thích hợp nhất bị bàn tay hoặc là thước phủ đánh tới phát sưng phù đỏ.

Ngón tay của hắn chống ra tấm kia miệng nhỏ, nước lâm ly, một bộ bị thao mở bộ dáng, ăn gần mười centimet bình cảnh. Tại lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, liền liền hắn đều cảm thấy đỏ mặt, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác nhìn thấy bạo hào tuỳ tiện liền sa vào tại khoái cảm dáng vẻ lại cảm thấy vạn phần nổi nóng.

【—— A! Nơi đó, đừng 】

Lục cốc bắt hắn lại âm hành, đem cây kia nhỏ bổng thô lỗ từ trong chăn lôi ra, bị phản gãy âm hành sung huyết cương lấy, bởi vì cưỡng ép uốn cong cảm thấy đau đớn. Nhưng dù cho dạng này, thủ hạ cỗ thân thể này còn thấp hèn cứng ngắc lấy, tao xuất thủy.

Trên bàn tay của hắn hạ lột động hai lần, liền phát giác chai rượu trong tay lại khó hướng tiểu huyệt chỗ sâu chen vào, bạo hào căng cứng cơ bắp tại mồ hôi nóng bên trong run rẩy, nhẫn nại quá độ mà thật sâu lõm eo ổ không nói ra được gợi cảm.

Ánh mắt của hắn chìm ba phần, lần tiếp theo dùng sức về sau hướng ra phía ngoài mãnh rút ra.

【—————— Cô —— A!!】

Phốc, một tiếng thanh thúy vật chứa mở ra âm thanh khiến hai người đồng thời cảm thấy nghi hoặc, lục cốc trên tay cầm bình rượu còn kém ba năm centimet bị bạo hào ưu tú cơ vòng kẹp chặt, màu đỏ rượu dịch tại trong bình lung la lung lay lại có dần dần giảm bớt xu thế, giống như là bị tấm kia miệng nhỏ hút lại thẳng tắp đổ xuống dưới —— Kia bình rượu đỏ dường như đã bị mở ra.

【!—— Mẫu 】

Bạo hào rên rỉ mãnh cất cao, tại cảm giác được ừng ực ừng ực chảy ngược băng lãnh lúc phát điên dùng sức giãy động.

【 A, con mẹ nó ngươi —— Lăn đi!】

【 Ai cho phép ngươi —— Ngô ách!!】

Chai rượu trong tay bởi vì kịch liệt phản kháng ngã trái ngã phải, lắc lư chất lỏng cũng từ nhỏ cỗ rót vào xu thế trở nên đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, bị liên lụy mềm mại nội tạng kịch liệt ngọ nguậy, nương theo mà đến chính là mãnh liệt bài tiết cảm giác.

Tựa hồ là cồn lại càng dễ bị niêm mạc hấp thu nguyên nhân, đang giận xông đỉnh đầu đồng thời để bạo hào có chút kinh ngạc choáng váng, vốn là dễ dàng đổ mồ hôi thể chất lần này liền mồ hôi đều mang theo chút mùi rượu.

Hắn lại bị loại vật này rửa ruột!

【 Nhỏ thắng 】

【 Kẹp chặt chút, 】

Hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này lục cốc còn treo hắn không nguyện ý tuỳ tiện thu tay lại, hắn cau mày không thèm để ý chút nào dưới thân người sắp sụp đổ trạng thái tinh thần, ngược lại mang theo trách móc nặng nề ngữ khí giống như là tại răn dạy đã trưởng thành nhưng như cũ đái dầm xấu hài tử.

【 Ga giường bị ngươi làm bẩn 】

Lục cốc trong giọng nói giống như cũng dính vào chút bạo lực cuồng nhiệt, vẻn vẹn chỉ là đè ép tiếng nói nói nhỏ cũng kích thích bạo hào một trận run rẩy.

【... A... Đi chết... Mẫu 】

Òm ọp, chuôi này rượu cái cổ tốn sức chui vào trong chui, vì ngăn chặn từ khe hở bên trong không ngừng rò rỉ ra rượu dịch trực tiếp nhét đến mở rộng thân bình.

Bạo hào ai oán một tiếng, cảm giác mình hậu môn bị mở rộng ra thành rốt cuộc không khép được lớn nhỏ. Hắn sợ hãi hướng về phía trước tránh, nhưng lục cốc ra lâu giống như là quyết tâm muốn tra tấn hắn, càng là phản kháng, thân bình tiến càng sâu. Bình rượu bên trong rượu tại rót đến một nửa thời điểm liền rốt cuộc không xuống được, lục cốc hai tay chăm chú nâng cái mông của hắn hướng lên nâng lên, vì phòng ngừa chảy ra chất lỏng làm bẩn ga giường tận lực đứng vững kia đã đến cực hạn đáy bình.

【...... Thả... Ngô... Ách buông ra...】

Chưa bao giờ có nhục nhã để hắn khóc lên, bạo hào đầu trầm thấp run rẩy, dùng sức vùi vào gối đầu bên trong nhưng ợ hơi tiếng khóc lóc nhưng lại chưa bao giờ đình chỉ.

【...... Tốt.. Trướng... Ngô...】

Hắn nghe thấy rầu rĩ giọng nghẹn ngào, hướng bạo hào bụng mò một thanh, quả nhiên mò tới phình lên một khối nhỏ, chống lên nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện cơ bắp. Mềm mềm, sinh trưởng ở thuộc về anh hùng rắn chắc cơ bụng đã nói không ra khó chịu, phảng phất sai chỗ tử cung, ngón tay đi đến một chen, phốc, bắn ra một đạo đường cong.

【 A, 】

Từ cúc huyệt trong khe hở phun ra chất lỏng hòa với một cỗ mùi rượu, tư một tiếng bắn lên hắn chiến đấu phục. Lục cốc nhíu mày, hắn biết thứ này là từ cái nào mấy thứ tạo thành, tại trừ bỏ bài xích về sau cảm giác phải có chút thú vị.

Hắn lại ấn hai lần, phốc phốc, bạo hào tiểu huyệt giống rốt cuộc giam không được đồng dạng không ngừng ra bên ngoài phun nước.

【 Nhỏ thắng nước cũng thật nhiều 】

Hắn nói.

【 Cô, không... A... Không phải 】

Bạo hào mãnh dừng lại, kia âm thanh không trả kẹt tại trong cổ họng lại chỉ có thể trừng mắt đờ đẫn nhìn trước mắt trắng xóa hoàn toàn mảnh ban. Nước mắt giống như là rốt cuộc gánh chịu không được phốc phốc rơi xuống, hai chân cũng vô pháp mình co rúm, nhưng lại mềm nhũn liền đạp một cước lục cốc ra lâu đều làm không được.

Muốn chạy trốn suy nghĩ tại cạy mở đệ nhất giọt nước mắt thời điểm liền bị lòng tự trọng hung hăng chặn lại trở về, lúc này ép chuyển nghiêng trở lại, cầu xin tha thứ làm thế nào đều không được cho phép.

【... Nhỏ thắng 】

Lục cốc lúc nào dựa vào tới, áp sát vào tai của hắn bên cạnh, từ tóc mai bên cạnh truyền đến một trận ngứa, một trận nóng ướt mềm lưỡi, lục cốc ngậm lấy tai của hắn xương, dùng răng xương ma sát.

【...... Chỉ dựa vào bình rượu liền có thể cao trào đi 】

Ách ngô, không, không phải...

Hắn miệng há lớn, lại ngay cả hô hấp đều mười phần khó khăn, đều do kia bình đáng chết rượu.

Lục cốc toàn bộ đè lên, từ phần bụng truyền đến cảm giác áp bách đã vượt qua bình thường bài tiết phạm vi, giảo bụng giống như đau đớn để bạo hào không cầm được run rẩy.

Thật to, bụng của hắn muốn nổ tung...

【 Phía trước còn như thế cứng rắn... Ta lại nhiều đỉnh hai lần nhỏ thắng liền muốn bắn đi......】

Cùng bình thường một bộ người hiền lành tôn dung hoàn toàn không hợp ác ý tại cái miệng này hạ phảng phất rốt cục thả ra thiên tính, bạo hào khó chịu thở ra, bởi vì hấp thu quá nhiều cồn cảm thấy đầu não u ám.

【...... Ta không có... Có... A 】

Hắn theo bản năng phản bác, cơ hồ là lập tức liền cảm thấy từ sau huyệt truyền đến sóng cả phun trào ma sát cảm giác, thoát ly mộc nhét bị ruột cắn thật chặt, tại lần lượt va chạm hạ tựa hồ đã tiến vào khó lường chiều sâu, hết lần này tới lần khác lục cốc còn uốn lên thủ đoạn để miệng bình đi mài hắn đỏ bừng một mảnh tuyến tiền liệt.

【———— Dát —— A!———— Phế!】

Lục cốc đại khái thọc hai lần, cũng có thể là là mười lần, hắn khoa trương trợn trắng mắt, tại cao trào đồng thời đem thân thể xếp thành không thể tưởng tượng nổi độ cong. Sau đó, hắn tại lục cốc trong ngực mềm nhũn ra, giống hư mất thú bông bé con, liền một câu đầy đủ đều nói không rõ ràng.

【... Nhỏ thắng cao trào thật là lợi hại 】

Đây là cuối cùng sao... Hắn chỉ thấy trước mắt hoảng hốt một mảnh lục sắc, ngữ khí mang theo không thể tưởng tượng nổi kinh hỉ.

【... Uy uy?】

【...... Nhỏ thắng?】

【..... Quá kích thích.... Đã hôn mê sao 】

Lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, nhỏ thắng đã đã hôn mê, kia bình rượu đỏ còn buồn cười cắm ở chiếc kia trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, lung lay sắp đổ nhưng lại bởi vì quá chặt chẽ bên trong khang bị một mực cố định... Xem ra là còn đang trong cao triều nguyên nhân, tràng đạo không ngừng co rút, rút ra đồng thời đều có thể cảm giác một cỗ lợi hại lực cản.

Hắn nâng lên bạo hào mềm mềm thân thể, ngoại trừ ngay từ đầu nhỏ bé bài xích bên ngoài, coi như trung thực. Hắn vô ý thức muốn đi nhổ rượu đỏ bình, nhưng ở ngón tay đụng phải thân bình một khắc chần chờ.

[... Quả nhiên vẫn là ôm đi phòng tắm làm thanh lý đi ]

Hắn mắt nhìn một mảnh hỗn độn hỗn tạp hồng, bạch pha tạp cái chăn, tại ôm lấy bạo hào đồng thời dùng tay ngăn chặn chuôi này cái đuôi nhỏ, rượu đỏ lung lay, một mực bị chiếc kia miệng nhỏ hút lại.

【... A ngô...】

Bạo hào rút hạ cái mũi, vô ý thức đưa tay đi sờ mình cái bụng, một bộ nhìn khó chịu lại dâm loạn dáng vẻ. Đột nhiên huyền không làm cho hắn bất đắc dĩ ôm thật chặt ở lục cốc cánh tay, cả người cuộn tại top 1 Anh hùng trong ngực, nho nhỏ thịt thịt một đoàn, hô hấp dồn dập.

Còn bất tỉnh lấy bạo hào hiển nhiên không có cách nào hảo hảo mình đứng đấy, lục cốc đành phải đem hắn ôm vào trong bồn tắm, sau đó mình cũng chen vào.

【...... Nhỏ thắng tỉnh 】

Hắn vỗ vỗ bạo hào khuôn mặt, trên tay một thanh ẩm ướt hồ hồ cũng không biết là nước mắt vẫn là nước bọt, bạo hào dường như nghe được nhíu mày, nhưng chỉ là lầm bầm hai tiếng tiếp tục hướng trong ngực của hắn chui.

Ài, lục cốc thở dài.

Ban ngày cứu viện hoạt động vốn là hao phí hai người cực lớn tinh lực, nhưng cùng vừa rồi nháo kịch so quả thực không đáng nhắc tới, hắn giật đem mình sền sệt chiến đấu phục, dứt khoát liên tiếp bạo hào chiến đấu phục cùng một chỗ cởi ra, thẳng thắn gặp nhau. Tại làm xong những này về sau hắn mới đưa tay chuyển qua bạo hào dưới thân, lòng bàn tay dán sát vào bị nhiệt độ cơ thể che nóng mà có chút nóng lên bình thủy tinh thân.

Ba —— Kít ———

Từ trong chân không rút ra lúc phát ra tiếng ma sát mang ra cuồn cuộn không ngừng hồng đỏ chất lỏng, hắn thuận kim đồng hồ chuyển động thân bình, nhìn thấy nhục huyệt rung động từ từ mở ra.

【———— n —— Mẫu ——, 】

Bạo hào ôm thật chặt cánh tay của hắn, không chịu được liều mạng đi lên tránh, để hắn không phân rõ đến cùng là khó chịu vẫn là thoải mái không nghĩ buông tay, hắn nhìn thấy bạo hào eo đi lên chấn một chút, ục ục ruột minh thanh dát lên một tầng hồng đỏ. Bản năng bài tiết làm cho sau huyệt ứng kích co vào nhúc nhích, tốt bài tiết ra càng nhiều ái dịch thuận tiện dị vật ra vào, từ khe hở bên trong tuôn ra rượu giống suối phun đồng dạng tại bể tắm dưới đáy góp nhặt khả quan một bãi —— Ba,

Tại toàn bộ rút ra thời điểm vậy mà lần nữa cương.

Hắn nhìn bạo hào trong mắt nhiều hơn một phần xem thường, vì bộ này chẳng biết xấu hổ thân thể cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hắn lần nữa ý thức được —— Đối bạo hào thắng mình tới nói, ôn nhu cái gì căn bản không cần.

【.........】

Bị bình rượu khuếch trương qua sau huyệt thối nát mở rộng, bởi vì thời gian dài ngâm nhiễm lên rượu đặc thù ngọt chát chát, hắn cúi đầu xuống, dùng tay phải tách ra cho nổ hào đùi. Bạo hào cúc huyệt chấn động một cái, phốc phốc lại phun ra một chút, một bộ nhìn nước sung mãn dáng vẻ nhẹ nhàng vừa bấm đều có thể quấy cái nát nhừ.

Mà dạng này nhỏ thắng giờ phút này liền nằm tại dưới thân thể của hắn, mọc ra đối với nữ nhân nở nang cái vú, quơ kê ba cầu hoan.

【......】

Hắn trầm mặc bẻ vòi bông sen, từ cây kia tròn trong khu vực quản lý một cỗ phun ra chất lỏng thủy áp mạnh mẽ, quay đầu nhét vào bạo hào hé mở miệng bên trong.

【———— Ách khục —— Khục — Khụ khụ ——】

Bị sặc nước tỉnh bạo hào không cách nào tự quyết bắt đầu kịch liệt ho khan, lục cốc tay thật chặt nâng cái cằm của hắn, phun ra dòng nước có chút ngược dòng tiến hắn khí quản bên trong, xoang mũi đau nhức. Hắn uống rất nhiều nước lạnh, ừng ực ừng ực, mỗi lần hắn ho ra đến một điểm lục cốc liền sẽ ép buộc hắn lại ngậm lấy cây kia ống nước, vòng đi vòng lại, hắn bắt đầu sinh ra ngâm nước ảo giác, hai chân không ngừng đạp đạp nhưng lại bị một đôi đại thủ man lực bắt được, không thể động đậy.

【... Hiện tại thanh tỉnh sao nhỏ thắng 】

Khụ khụ, rót đầy nước túi dạ dày trước nay chưa từng có căng đau, bạo hào nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể bất lực lắc đầu, hai tay mềm oặt đặt ở lục cốc trên cổ tay, lạnh run lên.

【 Chạy tới phát tao còn tự quyết định ngất đi... n, ?】

【.. Ta còn chưa bắt đầu chơi ngươi đâu 】

Lục cốc tận lực đè thấp tiếng nói hung hăng cào qua ngực của hắn, a ô, hắn phảng phất bị đằng tiên hung hăng đánh trúng, hai đùi run rẩy, nhưng lại giống như là nhận được cầu ái tín hiệu bản không biết liêm sỉ nắm chặt sau huyệt.

【... A......, a 】

Cây kia ống nước kịch liệt cọ rửa lấy thân thể của hắn, rõ ràng băng lãnh nhưng lại để hắn da thịt phát nhiệt, lục cốc ngón tay khống chế dòng nước, hung hăng đuổi qua hắn sưng lên núm vú, lại tận lực cầm bốc lên miệng nòng, dùng mãnh liệt hơn nhỏ bé dòng nước kích thích hắn không có mở ra sữa lỗ.

Xuống chút nữa, đánh trúng hắn cương âm hành.

【 Nhỏ thắng thân thể như thế dâm đãng, bình thường xuyên chiến đấu phục thời điểm liền không cảm thấy xấu hổ sao 】

Dòng nước đập nện lấy hắn túi túi, trong nháy mắt khoái cảm để bạo hào hung hăng ngẩng cằm.

【 Dù sao bị đối xử như thế kê ba đều có thể nước chảy đâu 】

【 Bình thường cũng tưởng tượng lấy ta có thể như vậy chơi ngươi sao 】

Hắn giãy dụa eo vượt ý đồ tránh né dòng nước nhục nhã, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác lục cốc còn ở lại chỗ này thời điểm bắt lấy hắn kê ba, dùng sức lục thẳng, đem yếu ớt niệu đạo khẩu nhắm ngay thẳng tắp phun ra dòng nước.

A a a —— Hắn phát ra liên tiếp rên rỉ, đau đớn dòng nước dùng sức xoa nắn lấy hắn sưng to lên quy đầu, trong đó có một phần nhỏ đâm xuyên qua hắn niệu đạo. Trận trận đau đớn nương theo lấy tê dại, dù là nam nhân kia cũng sẽ không cảm giác dễ chịu, nhưng ở loại này cực độ nhục nhã bên trong, hắn khóc phát giác mình vậy mà cương càng phát ra lợi hại.

... Không muốn, ngô, dạng này quả thực tựa như là cái đồ biến thái thụ ngược đãi cuồng

Xả nước kéo dài thời gian rất lâu, trong lúc đó lục cốc còn mượn giúp hắn thanh tẩy bao bì dơ bẩn lý do gỡ ra hắn bao bì bên trong thịt mềm nhào nặn, ngón tay cùng dòng nước song trọng ức hiếp để bạo hào run không còn hình dáng, từ niệu đạo khẩu bài tiết ra trước dịch không ngừng bị dòng nước cọ rửa, quy đầu của hắn sưng lên một vòng, ra sức cương dáng vẻ nhìn dâm đãng lại sắc tình.

【 n, ? Nhỏ thắng 】

Lục cốc hô tên của hắn, nghe giống đang hỏi một vấn đề.

【...—— A, ———— Ngừng... Dừng lại 】

Chỉ tiếc nhận được sai lầm đáp án.

Dòng nước càng thêm mãnh liệt khi dễ lên thủ hạ mềm mại côn thịt, lục cốc tay chậm rãi dời xuống, chống ra bạo hào ướt sũng nhục huyệt.

【———— Nha y!!!】

Đối với kỹ nữ hậu môn, một hơi cắm vào bốn, năm cây ngón tay đều hẳn là đương nhiên, nhưng bạo hào còn không có đi đến một bước này, dù sao tại hắn trên giường lăn qua về sau ngày thứ hai còn muốn tiếp tục làm hắn top Anh hùng. Lục cốc thông cảm hắn, thế là trước từ ba ngón tay bắt đầu thích ứng. Ngón tay của hắn tại bạo hào mềm mại ướt át tràng đạo bên trong chui đi, sờ tới sờ lui giống như là lớn nếp may nóng ướt pudding, liều mạng kẹp lấy ngón tay của hắn, liếm kịch liệt nhúc nhích.

Hắn có chút bận tâm, một lát nữa cái này động có thể hay không vĩnh viễn không khép được.

【 A, a ngô —— Không, không muốn..... Xuất ra đi, ngô... Phế 】

Bạo hào một mặt hoảng sợ nhìn chăm chú lên cái kia hai tay, thân thể của hắn bị nửa bên gãy lên, vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy hắn ướt sũng mật huyệt bị kia mấy cây xấu xí ngón tay quấy phốc kít phốc kít vang. Ba ngón tay có khi khép lại có khi lại ác ý tách ra, dòng nước tựa hồ tạm thời buông tha hắn thụ hình âm hành, ngược lại đi cọ rửa hắn sau huyệt.

【—————— Ê a ngô ngô!!!】

Nương theo lấy dòng nước cọ rửa càng phát ra thẳng tiến chính là lục cốc đá lởm chởm đốt ngón tay, hắn ngón út cũng chen lấn tiến đến, đem bạo hào sau huyệt khuếch trương đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi độ rộng.

【... Nhỏ thắng...... Nắm đấm muốn đi vào a 】

Lục cốc xoẹt xoẹt tiếng hít thở nằm bên tai của hắn, thủ đoạn hướng lên vẩy một cái, tựa hồ muốn đem ngón cái cũng cùng một chỗ nhét vào.

【Plus Ultar——】

Hắn ý đồ xấu cười hạ.

【———— Ngô mẫu —— Không muốn, không muốn —— Phế lâu!】

【—— Cái rắm, ngô —— Cái mông sẽ mục nát ——!!】

Òm ọp, òm ọp, lỗ đít phát ra muốn hư mất rên rỉ, lục cốc ngón cái tại hắn đã nhanh bị bể bụng lỗ đít biên giới ma sát, dùng móng tay tao phá đã sung huyết thịt mềm.

【——— Van ngươi, ô... Nấc, 】

Bạo hào hiện tại đã hoàn toàn một bộ rơi xuống nước chó con đáng thương tư thái, bởi vì quá mức sợ hãi bắp chân không ngừng run lên, liền liền một mực rất tinh thần cây kia nhỏ bổng đều có chút cúi đầu.

Hắn ra sức hướng lục cốc trong ngực co lại, cuối cùng liền ngữ khí đều mang theo điểm khẩn cầu, xem ra đã đến cực hạn.

Đương nhiên hắn top Anh hùng cũng không phải ý chí sắt đá.

【 Tốt tốt, buông lỏng... Nhỏ thắng 】

【 Chúng ta chuyển sang nơi khác đi 】

Ba tức, rút ra nắm đấm mang ra mấy đầu dính chặt dâm thủy, bị mở rộng ra hậu môn tựa hồ liền nội tạng đều có thể bị nhìn nhất thanh nhị sở, đi vào chỗ sâu mộc nhét bởi vì đột nhiên thông suốt chậm chạp từ chỗ sâu gạt ra, hắn hai cây đầu ngón tay duỗi đi vào, nghe được bạo hào khí như dây tóc hừ hừ.

Lục cốc vặn lên chốt mở, đem đã thoát lực thanh mai trúc mã từ trong bồn tắm kéo ra.

Ngô... Ngô... Còn... Còn muốn tiếp tục không...

Bị nắm chặt lên da đầu đau run lên, hắn ướt sũng thân thể bị lông nhung thảm một đường liếm láp, đi tới phòng ngủ. Lục cốc mỗi một tấc cơ bắp đều hưng phấn cổ động, hắn nhìn thấy cái kia hai tay bên trên dâng lên mạch máu, uốn lượn vết sẹo —— Cùng bạo lực.

Thật sự là một đôi trời sinh.

【... Nhỏ thắng có nghĩ đến ta tự an ủi qua sao 】

Lục cốc tay vỗ qua bạo hào bị nước ướt nhẹp mà mềm mại rủ xuống tóc, cảm thụ những cái kia kim sắc toái phát xoát qua lòng bàn tay lúc ngứa, hắn thoả mãn ngẩng đầu lên, ngọc lục bảo trong con ngươi chiếu ra trên mặt điếu đỉnh kia ngọn tránh a tránh thủy tinh đèn treo, không nghe thấy trả lời.

Lòng bàn tay của hắn đi đến chen lấn chen, ba tức ba tức, đánh ra một mảnh bạch tương.

【...... n mẫu... Ô...】

Ga giường đã bị làm ô uế cho nên bạo hào chỉ có thể quỳ trên mặt đất giúp hắn khẩu giao, hai tay của hắn chống tại trên mặt đất, khóc qua hai mắt mông lung nửa khép lấy, nhưng lục cốc biết hắn nghe thấy được, bởi vì ngậm lấy hắn kê ba hầu khang đột nhiên nắm chặt, không ngừng rung động.

Hắn cảm nhận được kia sâu trong bóng tối không thể cho ai biết bí mật hiệu triệu, bạo động lấy, dần dần nắm giữ trò chơi tiết tấu.

【 Lại ngậm sâu chút...】

Hắn như thế ra lệnh, để trần ngón chân trên đỉnh bạo hào cương âm hành, dùng đầu ngón tay gảy túi kia phình lên tinh nang.

n ngô... Bạo hào phát ra ngắn ngủi ngạt thở giọng mũi, cả khuôn mặt bởi vì đột nhiên đỉnh làm vùi vào lục cốc nồng đậm sinh trưởng trong âm mao, tinh dịch hương vị chảy ngược tiến mũi của hắn khang bên trong, rất buồn nôn, đồng thời cũng thay đổi thái để hắn hưng phấn. Hắn cố gắng há to mồm, thận trọng tránh đi răng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp miệng bên trong cây kia mạch máu căng phồng cự vật, tại bị đội lên yết hầu chỗ sâu thời điểm sẽ khống chế không nổi phản ọe, nhưng vô luận như thế nào đều không có cắn đứt trong miệng hắn căn này thối điểu.

Hắn am hiểu sâu trong đó khác biệt, hắn đã không phải là nắm giữ quyền chủ động một cái kia.

【... n, 】

Lục cốc phát ra hài lòng tiếng thở dài, gảy bạo hào tóc tay thử một cái gõ lấy dưới thân người cổ, miệng của hắn hơi há ra, bạo hào thân thể liền theo cùng nhau rung động.

【... Nhỏ thắng, hiện tại tự an ủi cho ta nhìn 】

Bạo hào không thể tưởng tượng nổi mở to mắt, bị cố định mở lớn miệng gạt ra một tiếng nghi hoặc khí âm, chỉ chốc lát liền bị một loại khác khó mà diễn tả bằng lời buồn khổ thay thế.

【—— n ô ô ————!】

Bụng của hắn bị mãnh đá một cước, cái ót nhưng lại bị một mực chụp tại trong tay, thế là thân thể của hắn bất ổn hướng về sau ngã đi, miệng bên trong cây kia đồ vật lại chắn sâu hơn. Khụ khụ, lục cốc kê ba khả năng đã nhét vào cổ họng của hắn bên trong, hắn đau sốc hông ho khan lại phun ra một điểm nước chua.

【 Cần ta dạy ngươi sao 】

Lục cốc gật đầu rồi gật đầu.

...... Khục, cái này đáng chết biến thái cuồng...

Bị xáo trộn mũi hút gấp rút hỗn loạn, bạo hào trước mắt một trận pixel vặn vẹo đen trắng, cổ họng của hắn bên trong vừa đắng vừa chát, không cẩn thận nuốt vào một điểm tuyến tiền liệt dịch thiêu đốt lấy thực quản. Sống lưng của hắn xương khắc chế không được rung động, bị chi phối nhục nhã cùng lửa giận giờ phút này toàn hóa thành tính dục nhiên liệu, kháng cự đồng thời lại cam tâm tình nguyện dâng lên toàn bộ.

Hắn cũng không còn cách nào dự đoán được trận này hoang đường trò chơi kết cục, chỉ có thể bị động tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi —— Người điều khiển cùng hắn.

【...... Ngô...... A ——...】

Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt vạn phần khuất nhục đi sờ hạ thể của mình, khóe mắt chảy ra nước muối sinh lí thuận xương gò má hướng phía dưới chảy vào miệng bên trong, hắn 吚吚 Ô ô giúp lục cốc khẩu đóng, run rẩy đầu ngón tay tại đụng phải mình nóng lên gắng gượng tính khí lúc bị đốt gảy một cái.

Hắn đang bị phế nhìn lâu lấy tự an ủi...

Dạng này nhận biết để hắn xấu hổ phát hiện thân thể của mình trở nên hưng phấn dị thường cùng mẫn cảm, bàn tay của hắn vừa nắm chặt hạ thể của mình, âm hành liền mãnh búng ra một chút, tràn ra một điểm trong suốt tuyến dịch... Ngô... Còn tiếp tục như vậy không có lột mấy lần liền muốn đi a...

【... A...... n... A...】

Đầu của hắn chôn ở lục cốc giữa háng ra sức phấn đấu, thân thể lại phảng phất không phải là của mình, liền đơn giản xóc lọ đều làm không được. Ngón tay của hắn vụng về từ quy đầu đi xuống, tay trái kích thích túi túi, tay phải nắm thành một vòng lặp đi lặp lại lột động. Hắn mất lực hướng xuống ngã xuống, cũng may lục cốc còn cần lực chụp lấy cổ của hắn, ngón tay của hắn càng ngày càng mềm, bụng dưới co rút lấy tựa hồ tại xem gian bên trong tìm được khoái cảm.

Lục cốc ánh mắt giống một mảnh lông vũ, cũng giống một thanh lợi kiếm, đem hắn nhìn thương tích đầy mình lại có thể tinh chuẩn im lặng cho khoái cảm. Cặp mắt kia dừng ở hắn nhô lên trên lồng ngực, thế là kia hai viên mềm mềm hạt châu bắt đầu sung huyết, cương, tê tê dại dại đè vào trước ngực của hắn, chỉ có thể dựa vào lề mề lục cốc bắp chân bố thí một chút muốn mạng dừng ngứa.

n... A a, hắn đào tại lục cốc trên hai chân, giống con phát tình chó cái liều mạng lề mề. Lục cốc tay dời lên hắn đầu, ban thưởng đập hai lần, giống như là đang khích lệ hắn dâm đãng thấp hèn.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Cảm giác dễ chịu sao 】

Cặp kia chân chống đỡ hắn phần bụng, hướng xuống đẩy ra hắn hai tay, dùng bàn chân ma sát hắn cứng rắn đến không được âm hành.

A a —— Bạo hào phát ra một tiếng mèo kêu giống như cảm thán, hai tay ngoan ngoãn thả lại trên mặt đất, nâng cao kê ba hưởng thụ lục cốc cho vuốt ve. Hắn giống sắp hòa tan đem mặt đặt tại lục cốc giữa hai chân, giờ phút này trong cổ họng khiến người thống khổ tắc cảm giác đã không có trọng yếu như vậy. Ngô mẫu, hắn ngậm lấy lục cốc kê ba, giống như là tại ngậm một cây kích thước quá lớn sữa bò kem.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn sắp đến cao trào, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này lục cốc lại ngừng lại, cấp ra mệnh lệnh thứ hai.

【 Nhỏ thắng, mình đem lỗ đít chống ra 】

【... Kiên trì đến ta thao trước ngươi đều không cho phép bắn 】

Ách a ——

Bạo hào hít mũi một cái, trong mắt nước mắt đã mơ hồ không rõ, trường kỳ ở vào hưng phấn trạng thái thân thể cơ hồ tại tiếp thu được chỉ lệnh đồng thời liền leo lên một lần tiểu cao triều, một chút xíu màu sáng chất lỏng từ ngẩng cao lên tính khí đỉnh chóp phun ra, giống như là triều phun.

Hắn lảo đảo nghiêng ngã đem tay từ dưới đất nhặt lên, lại bởi vì nhất thời chân nhũn ra toàn bộ quỳ đụng phải lục cốc kê ba —— n ngô —— Hắn phát ra ngạt thở lúc lanh lảnh kêu đau, ngược dòng tiến xoang mũi một điểm tinh dịch hòa với nước bọt từ trong lỗ mũi phun ra. Toàn thân hắn trên dưới đều là lục cốc ra lâu hương vị, từ tóc đến chân chỉ đầu, mỗi một tấc da thịt đều in dấu lên sẽ không còn ma diệt ấn ký.

Hắn móc lấy mình hậu môn, khóc như mưa.

【... n ô ô ——】

Bạo hào ra sức vặn vẹo cái mông dáng vẻ tại lục cốc xem ra có chút buồn cười, cây kia âm hành giật giật dưới chân hắn phun ra rất nhiều chất lỏng sền sệt, giống như là toàn thân tâm đều bị chi phối triều phun.

Hắn áp vào ghế nằm bên trong, khóe miệng khống chế không nổi hướng lên dốc lên.

【 Nhỏ thắng nếu như là nữ nhân... Đã sớm đọa không biết thứ mấy thai đi 】

Đương đem chân dời thời điểm, hắn nghe được bạo hào trong cổ họng ùng ục ùng ục kêu rên, hắn cúi đầu xuống, mang theo bạo hào tóc đem hắn từ mình sền sệt côn thịt bên trên phát hạ. Bạo hào một mực duy trì lấy hai tay chống mở cái mông tư thái gian nan quỳ, cũng không dám mình dây vào mình bên trong, hắn quá nhạy cảm, thoáng một cái kích thích liền có thể để hắn tuỳ tiện cao trào, chỉ có thể cố gắng câu lên eo, đem hạ thể của mình đặt ở trên mặt thảm ma sát.

【... A..., phế... Lâu 】

Hắn không dằn nổi quỳ, hưng phấn toàn thân run rẩy, nhiều lần thậm chí muốn trực tiếp đứng lên cầu lục cốc thao hắn. Hàm răng của hắn nơm nớp run run, gối lên lục cốc trên đùi ngẫu nhiên dùng đầu lưỡi đi liếm cây kia trên âm hành treo hạ tàn tinh.

Cái mông của hắn thật ngứa... Nhu cầu cấp bách thứ gì chen vào vì hắn dừng ngứa, dùng tốt nhất lực một điểm, hung hăng đâm bạo hắn lỗ đít, bình rượu cũng được, a... Bên cạnh kia ngọn đèn bàn cũng nhìn không tệ.

Cặp mắt kia hướng lên chuyển, trong mắt rung động lại rõ ràng bất quá.

【... Nhanh lên, nhanh chen vào 】

Đừng như vậy gấp, hắn nhớ kỹ lục cốc là nói như vậy, lục cốc để tay trên mặt của hắn, giống như là làm cái ma chú. Tiếp lấy hắn bò lên, dùng hai tay hai chân, một tay đào ở lục cốc vai rộng bàng, một tay chống đỡ bắp đùi của hắn, hắn ngồi lên lục cốc đùi liếm dùng đôi môi gặm ăn đối phương cái cằm.

【 Hô hô...!】

Lục cốc ngón tay lặng lẽ vây quanh hắn sau lưng, xoa cái mông của hắn dùng kia hai khối nở nang mông thịt kẹp lấy kê ba xoa bóp, phốc phốc phốc phốc, hắn trong khe đít tất cả đều là mình khẩu giao lưu lại nước bọt hỗn hợp có tinh dịch phốc phốc hướng trong lỗ đít tuôn ra.

【—— A ~ Không muốn mài... Nhanh lên...—— Mẫu!】

Hắn không dằn nổi thúc giục, lại đạt được chủ nhân đại lực chưởng phủ —— Hắn không có tư cách đi yêu cầu càng nhiều, cho dù là sẽ phải đến sự tình.

Lục cốc giơ lên eo của hắn —— Hai tay một nắm liền mau đem đầu kia hẹp eo nắm lấy, cùng thân thể những bộ phận khác so bạo hào eo quả thực quá nhỏ, ngón tay rơi vào nửa cái đốt ngón tay tựa hồ có thể trực tiếp sờ đến bên trong phanh phanh khiêu động tạng khí. Mí mắt nâng lên một nửa liền nhìn thấy bạo hào một bộ hưng phấn không thôi thụ ngược đãi bộ dáng, hé mở lấy miệng, nước bọt treo một mặt, gấp không thể chờ muốn chịu thao.

Hắn ngón cái vòng quanh bạo hào bụng dưới đảo quanh, con mắt lại về tới kia phiến phát sáng trên da, hắn từng không chỉ một lần thử nghĩ qua, nếu như bạo hào là địch nhân, hắn nhất định sẽ dùng nắm đấm của mình đem nơi này nện nát nhừ, cuối cùng nhìn tấm kia đáng hận mặt lộ ra yếu ớt không chịu nổi khóc nhan. Mà bây giờ... lướt qua hết thảy đạo đức ước thúc, thịt của hắn súc đang chờ xâm lược.

【......】

Màu mực mắt chớp hai lần, hắn như thế hận hắn, nhưng lại không nỡ.

【 Nhỏ thắng, mình cưỡi lên đến 】

Lục cốc có ý riêng gật đầu, hắn thông minh nhỏ thắng lập tức hưng phấn giơ lên eo vượt, kia hai đôi nữ nhân cái vú ở trước mặt hắn không biết xấu hổ tới lui, màu hồng núm vú khoa trương nhô lên, dường như có phần bí qua sữa tươi thủy quang. Thế là lục cốc buông lỏng nằm lại trong ghế, nhìn xem bạo hào như thế nào gian nan gỡ ra cái mông của mình, đem chiếc kia miệng nhỏ nhắm ngay hắn kê ba, làm xong hẳn phải chết giác ngộ nhắm mắt lại hung hăng trầm xuống eo, gạt ra phóng đãng rên rỉ.

【—— n ngô ngô ngô ~~ Mẫu ——... Tốt...... Cứng rắn... Ngô 】

Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, bạo hào chảy nước bọt kìm lòng không được tao gọi dáng vẻ xác thực quá dâm đãng, rõ ràng bắp chân run lên liền kê ba cũng mới thật vất vả ăn vào một cái đầu, lại trước chịu không được sờ lên mình cái bụng.

Hắn một bên phát run, một bên thỏa mãn thở hào hển, dường như từ xuất sinh bắt đầu lần thứ nhất khích lệ lục cốc ra lâu.

A a, dạng này nhỏ thắng thật sự là quá sắc.

Để cho người ta không được liên tưởng bình thường tại thời điểm chiến đấu cũng sẽ dạng này tùy tiện ngậm lấy địch nhân kê ba tại hắn không biết nơi hẻo lánh đến bên trên một pháo sao. Lục cốc tay không tự giác để lên bạo hào bên eo, cố ý phá hư trên thân người thật vất vả mới nắm giữ cân bằng, dùng sức hướng xuống nhấn.

【 Ngô —— Ách a ———— Ngô mu mu mẫu!!! Quá, 】

【 Quá, nhanh —— Cô ngô ——!】

Đột nhiên hạ xuống khoái cảm làm bạo hào không chịu được liều mạng lắc đầu, hắn nghe được tràng đạo bị cưỡng ép bổ ra phát ra phốc phốc rên rỉ, cảm thụ cây kia bàn ủi đồng dạng cực nóng khảm tiến trong thân thể của hắn. Thân thể của hắn bất lực búng ra lấy, không chỗ sắp đặt hai tay che lên cặp mắt của mình —— Giống ngồi lên thông hướng Thiên quốc tàu lượn siêu tốc.

Tại bị cắm vào đồng thời, xuất tinh.

【—— A, phế, phế đợi lâu chờ —— Ngô... Ta 】

【 Từ bỏ —— Ô ô... Ta... Ta còn đang —— Cao trào a!——!!!!!】

Bởi vì xuất tinh mà kịch liệt rung động bụng dưới điên cuồng run run, nếu không có lục cốc án lấy, hắn khả năng đã sớm từ lục cốc trên thân ngã xuống. Cây kia còn đang phốc phốc xuất tinh âm hành dán tại bạo hào trên bụng hạ búng ra, bắn lên hai người bụng dưới, còn có chút bắn lên bạo hào bộ ngực.

Bạo hào gắt gao ôm lấy lục cốc cái cổ, còn đang trong cao triều thân thể không tự giác kéo căng, giống như là cũng muốn buộc đối phương xuất tinh đem lục cốc âm hành dùng sức kẹp lấy.

【 A, bị nam nhân đâm lỗ đít thật hưng phấn đến lập tức liền bắn... Thật không hổ là nhỏ thắng a 】

Lục cốc dùng nhất quán tán dương ngữ khí của hắn trào phúng lấy, đồng thời cây kia xử nam thối điểu trong cơ thể hắn ngang ngược va chạm, cũng không để ý còn đang không nên kỳ thân thể độ mẫn cảm, chống đỡ lấy bạo hào tuyến tiền liệt muốn mạng đâm.

【... A... Nhỏ thắng hẳn phải biết ta vẫn là xử nam đi 】

【 Cho nên... Hô... Nhỏ thắng cần phải nhiều dạy một chút ta à... n, dù sao xử nam kỹ thuật... Thế nhưng là rất kém cỏi 】

Lục cốc nheo lại mắt, cơ hồ là cắn răng nghiến lợi đem chuẩn bị đã lâu lời kịch phun ra, hắn giữa lông mày chảy xuống một giọt mồ hôi, nhìn bị kẹp kia một chút cũng đầy đủ hắn nhẫn nại —— Bạo hào hậu môn xác thực rất có thể hút chăm chú quấn lấy hắn không thả.

Cũng không biết có phải là bởi vì lúc trước nuốt qua rượu nguyên nhân, lửa nóng dị thường, giống cắm vào trong tử cung có thể mang ra sền sệt nước ối.

【—— Ngô hô... Chậm... A —— Chậm... Ô 】

Có thể là trước đó nhẫn nại quá lâu, bạo hào cao trào kéo dài thật lâu, một lần là xuất tinh cao trào, một lần là tuyến tiền liệt cao trào. Hắn bị lục cốc thao sắp thần chí không rõ, cảm thấy mình cái mông bị lục cốc thao rục, một mực có cái gì nóng hầm hập chất lỏng từ hắn trong lỗ đít chảy ra.

Dịch ruột non? Tinh dịch... Hắn thậm chí chưa kịp nghĩ lại, liền bị miệng bên trong rên rỉ cháy hỏng đầu óc.

【———— Kia, nơi đó a —— Phế lâu ~~】

Lần đầu cắm vào cái gì cảm giác hưng phấn tựa hồ cũng làm cho đệ nhất anh hùng đã mất đi vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo tự chủ, lục cốc nắm lấy bạo hào không ngừng nhảy loạn cái mông, xử lấy eo gần như sắp muốn đem bạo hào thao đến bay lên không. Hắn âm hành phát cứng rắn phát nhiệt, đỉnh cứng rắn run lên, kích thước lạc quan một cây đem bạo hào hậu môn thao nát đỏ. Lỗ đít thịt không ngừng bị túi túi va chạm mang ra, bạo hào hậu môn sưng đỏ phát nhiệt, khe mông bị lục cốc bóp đỏ lên, một bộ hình dáng thê thảm bất kể là ai nhìn đều sẽ đồng tình.

【... n, !】

Từ mật hồ bên trong đảo lưu nóng dịch một mạch tưới vào quy đầu của hắn bên trên, kích lục cốc giật mình một cái, phía sau lưng của hắn bắt đầu đâm đâm run lên. Tại nhìn thấy bạo hào phun ra đầu lưỡi mãnh ngẩng đầu lên thời khắc đó vung lên cánh tay, ba —— Một tiếng đem kia phiến thịt mềm đánh biến hình.

Ô ô, bạo hào cái mông khoa trương sưng lên một khối, năm đầu ngón tay bộ dáng rõ ràng in ở phía trên, tùy theo mà đến chính là càng thêm mãnh liệt dậy sóng. Bạo hào khóc nước mắt tung hoành, nhiều lần suýt nữa trợn trắng mắt thoải mái ngất đi, nhưng anh hùng tố chất thân thể rất tốt, mỗi lần hắn chỉ ngắn ngủi hôn mê mấy giây, sau đó lập tức liền bị lục cốc hung hăng thao tỉnh.

Hắn đã không nhớ rõ lúc ấy là bởi vì cái gì ngu xuẩn nguyên nhân đến khiêu khích cái này lớn răng nanh con thỏ, khả năng về sau hắn cũng lại đều không nhớ nổi —— Hắn chỉ biết là, lục cốc ra lâu điểu thao hắn quá sướng rồi.

【—— A ô, phế, phế lâu —— Ta, hô... Ta muốn đi ———— A!!!】

Tại thời điểm cao trào, lục cốc hung hăng bấm một cái hắn biến thái kê ba, thế là vốn nên bắn ra tinh dịch ngược dòng trở về niệu đạo, lần nữa phun ra ngoài liền triều phun màu nhạt trắng sữa.

Nhỏ thắng liền nên cùng nữ nhân đồng dạng cao trào, lục cốc đối với hắn như vậy nói.

... A ngô... Là... A, mà hắn lại hạnh phúc nước mắt chảy ròng.

Bạo hào thắng mình là gái điếm, mà lục cốc ra lâu cũng không phải người tốt lành gì, hắn nghĩ bọn hắn hẳn là tại lồng ngực của mình dán lên dạng này một đầu.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện END.

( Về sau đôi này ra thắng thành đặc thù SM Phối đôi, ngày thứ hai chưa kịp bạo hào liền đút lấy đặt mông tinh dịch đi hiện trường làm nhiệm vụ, vừa nhìn thấy lục cốc liền sẽ cương, cho dù là tại thời điểm chiến đấu, đũng quần cũng sẽ chống đỡ ra một cái rất ghê gớm kích thước, thường xuyên bị lục cốc kéo đi hiện trường nào đó không biết tên góc nhỏ lộ ra điều giáo...tbc)

【All Bạo 】 Tới chơi chơi trốn tìm đi 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
💛 Hỗn tà Halloween pa↓↓↓  
U linh ra + Hấp huyết quỷ oanh + Tiểu hồng mạo cắt × Người sói két 4P  
💛 Đen truyện cổ tích món thập cẩm OOC Ác thú vị dự cảnh   
💛 Là cùng hưởng thắng mình mùi lạ đen truyện cổ tích thịt hầm tuyết lê canh bí

💛 Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Sủng vật / Dâm ⚠ Văn / Khống chế tinh thần / Đạo cụ / Nữ trang công ×1 Các cái khác ●● Yếu tố 】  
💛520 Nhìn đáng yêu bạo hào online ăn J( Ngươi lăn ) Tóm lại Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn xin chú ý tránh sét!!!!⚠⚠⚠⚠

Work Text:  
00.

【 Nhỏ thắng, oanh quân đếm tới ba thời điểm liền sẽ giải khai ngươi vòng cổ bên trên xiềng xích a 】

Tung bay ở trên trần nhà kia một đống bạch bạch Lục Lục có tròn vo mắt to u linh ước lượng trong tay màu đỏ đồng hồ cát.

【 Sau đó...】

Hắn lung lay ngón tay để cho ổ tại hấp huyết quỷ bên chân giống hồ ly chó đồng dạng màu vàng tiểu cầu chú ý tới hắn, khi nhìn đến được xưng nhỏ thắng mao cầu nhe răng trợn mắt xoẹt xoẹt đe dọa dạng, hắn đem đồng hồ cát trở mình.

【 Nhỏ thắng có mười lăm phút đem mình giấu đi 】

U linh linh hoạt kỳ ảo tiếng nói nghe giống như ngây thơ chưa thoát thiếu niên, hắn híp mắt lộ ra một cái to lớn tiếu dung, kết lấy thật dày kén ngón tay hưng phấn mài xoa xoa đồng hồ cát biên giới mộc chuyên, không có chút nào sợ hãi sói con miệng bên trong lộ ra răng nanh —— Hắn thậm chí nghĩ lại nặn một cái đầu kia xoã tung tóc vàng nhưng vẫn là nhịn được.

【 Thật vất vả dùng quét dọn tòa thành đổi lấy cơ hội lần này cần phải cố mà trân quý... Lại bị bắt lại một lần giữa chúng ta khế ước coi như có hiệu lực 】

Hắn nhẹ nhàng từ trên trời nhảy xuống tới, oanh vừa vặn đếm tới ba, đỏ trắng tạp phát tuổi trẻ hấp huyết quỷ vừa buông lỏng trong tay xiềng xích, núp ở chân hắn bên cạnh một đoàn màu vàng tiểu mao cầu liền vụt một chút lao ra ngoài.

【 Lục cốc... Lần này bạo hào sẽ còn trở về sao 】

Hấp huyết quỷ trên mặt nhìn không ra cảm xúc biến hóa, liền âm thanh đều chưa từng từng có chập trùng. Hắn vẫn như cũ chậm nửa nhịp trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn qua trong tay trống trơn một đầu màu đỏ dấu —— Kia là xích sắt nhanh chóng ma sát thiêu đốt ra vết thương nhỏ, sau đó buông ra trên cổ hợp quy tắc buộc lên màu trắng nơ.

【 n?】

Hơi mờ u linh bay tới phía trước cửa sổ, phốc —— Một chút xuyên thấu qua pha lê xuyên ra ngoài, hắn hướng hấp huyết quỷ phất phất tay, chỉ vào thấp lùm cây hướng hai bên thình thịch tách ra một đạo hắc ảnh.

【 Cho nên chúng ta mới muốn chơi chơi trốn tìm a 】

Hắn đồ lót chuồng nhìn về phía sau lưng thạch chuông, tựa như bụi bặm dung nhập trong ánh nắng.

01.

Đoàn kia nho nhỏ mao cầu chạy tựa như một khối kim sắc mặt trời mảnh vỡ, tại chui qua tòa thành kết giới về sau bỗng nhiên bành, một chút phồng lớn lên, nho nhỏ cái đuôi trở nên xoã tung lại rắn chắc, kết nối khối kia cái đuôi xương uốn lượn lấy hướng về phía trước kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt nẩy nở. Thiếu niên duy trì lấy bốn chân chạm đất chạy phương thức dã thú tiến lên, thẳng đến mấy phút về sau hắn xương cốt rốt cục phục hồi như cũ thành hình người dáng vẻ.

Kia là có xinh đẹp tóc vàng Lang Thiếu năm, từ cổ quái tòa thành trốn tới thời điểm là suy yếu thú hình, đa số lực lượng cũng bị bên trong bất tử hai cái lão yêu quái hút đi. Đừng nói là phản kích, hắn hiện tại ngoại trừ trên cổ đầu kia đáng chết vòng cổ, áo không che thận liền cái quần lót đều không có, chỉ có thể ngượng ngùng cuộn lên cái đuôi cản, vì thế trên mặt in lên một vòng đỏ bừng.

【 Ghê tởm, ! Đám kia tạp ngư!!!!!!】

Hắn một bên chạy vọt về phía trước chạy miệng bên trong hùng hùng hổ hổ hoàn toàn không giống lúc trước thú nhỏ hình quái đản bộ dáng, cặp mắt kia tránh a tránh, giống một thanh   
Sắc bén kiếm. Rừng cây theo hắn chạy qua phát ra xoẹt xẹt xoẹt xẹt vang động, nhìn như thô lỗ động tác lại không bẻ gãy một cây chồi non, liền dấu chân đều không có lưu lại nửa cái.

【 Sớm muộn lão tử sẽ đem lực lượng thu hồi lại sau đó giết các ngươi cái không chừa mảnh giáp!! Đều cho ta rửa sạch sẽ cổ chờ xem 】

【 Còn cũng có trước khuất nhục —— Thêm, lần, phụng, còn!】

Ghê tởm! Nghĩ tới trước đó những cái kia khuất nhục thời gian, hỏa khí liền khống chế không nổi vọt lên.

Hai tên khốn kiếp kia lại đem hắn làm sủng vật, mỗi ngày có bệnh đồng dạng lột lột lột, còn muốn bị ôm vào trong ngực đi ngủ! Phi phi phi, vậy liền coi là lại còn để hắn dùng mình xinh đẹp cái đuôi quét dọn cái kia bẩn không kéo mấy tất cả đều là mạng nhện phá thành bảo, hắn cũng không phải chó!!!

【 Ọe, !】

Hắn liếc mắt, phun ra đầu lưỡi ghen ghét phi phi hai tiếng, ở trong lòng mắng không biết bao nhiêu lượt vẫn là nhịn không được tìm khỏa đáng thương thân cây cho hả giận.

[ Có quỷ mới muốn muốn trở về cái kia địa phương rách nát!]

Thân cây bị đánh bẻ cong biến hình lưu lại một đạo ba ngón vết trảo, người sói hung hăng gắn một trận khí, rốt cục trong lòng thư sướng chút ít. Nhưng cái này không cần thiết động tác lại kinh động chút đừng, nơi xa bụi cây lạnh rung lay động không có kết cấu gì đông một khối tây một khối vặn vẹo.

【 Sàn sạt, cát 】

Dọc tại đỉnh đầu tai sói đóa bởi vì ai giẫm ở trên nhánh cây phát ra nhỏ vụn tiếng vang giật giật, bạo hào trút giận động tác dừng ở không trung hoang mang há to miệng.

【 A!?】

Nếu như hắn không có bị thi cái gì kỳ quái chú ngữ, dựa theo cảm giác mà tính hắn rời đi cổ bảo cũng bất quá mới năm phút không đến thời gian.

[ Thao, kia hai cái không muốn mặt tạp ngư vậy mà lật lọng ]

Người sói chép miệng, khinh thường lại cảm thấy buồn nôn vặn lên lông mày, hắn không có quần áo càng đừng đề cập vũ khí, nhưng cũng may người sói vốn là có thuộc về bọn chúng một ngụm tốt răng cùng hiện tại thu nạp lấy dần dần sắc bén duỗi ra màu trắng móng tay.

[ Hừ, tới một cái giết một cái ]

Cặp mắt kia bên trong hiện lên nồng đậm sát ý, tại tiếng bước chân đột nhiên thoát ra thời điểm, hắn cong người lên thấp sủa lấy hướng con mồi đánh tới.

【 Đi chết đi!!!!! Hỗn đản hấp huyết quỷ!!!!!】

Sa sa sa, nhưng từ trong bụi cỏ chui ra mái tóc màu đỏ thiếu niên.

【 Ài, 】

【 Ài ài ài ài ài??????!!!!】

Thiếu niên thất kinh nhìn xem trước mặt đột nhiên đánh tới trần trụi người sói, màu đỏ váy bị lợi gió nổi lên lộ ra hai đầu rắn chắc đùi, hắn khẳng định là bị hù dọa, nhưng lại dũng cảm từ trong tay vác lấy trong giỏ xách lấy ra —— Một bình không biết tên màu hồng phun bình.

【 Oa!!! Nam tử hán a a a!!!!!!!!】

Hắn đưa tay che ánh mắt của mình, miệng bên trong lớn tiếng la hét vật kỳ quái liền dùng kia một bình nho nhỏ đông Hissi —— Tê —— Tê phun ra bạo hào một thân.

【 Khụ khụ, khục, thập... Khụ khụ... Cái gì kê ba đồ chơi a!!】

【 Mẹ hắn đừng phun ra —— Khục, khụ khụ ngu xuẩn 】

Bạo hào tại gặp người đến cũng không phải là hắn khổ đại cừu thâm hai cái người đối diện lúc cấp tốc thu móng vuốt, thế là khi hắn vững vững vàng vàng rơi vào một thân đỏ thiếu niên cây trước thời điểm hắn duỗi ra bàn tay bên trên chỉ có một vòng màu hồng đệm thịt mềm hồ hồ đánh tại trên mặt thiếu niên, nhưng lại vẫn là không có trốn qua kia bình kỳ quái dược thủy dừng lại cuồng phún.

【—— Khục, đều mẹ hắn nói!!!!】

【 Đừng phun ra!!!! Ngu xuẩn thối tóc!!!】

Bạo hào ba một chút đánh rớt kia bình màu hồng dược tề, níu lấy tóc đỏ thiếu niên cổ áo cơ hồ là mặt dán mặt từng chữ từng chữ từ răng bên trong mài ra.

【 Ài ài ài!! Thật xin lỗi!!!! Không tự giác liền ——】

Hắn bị đệm thịt vừa đi vừa về quạt hai cái bàn tay, mềm hồ hồ còn rất thơm, đầu óc choáng váng đầu óc còn không có quẹo góc thế là tại đối phương khí thế hùng hổ doạ người hạ không chút do dự mở miệng thật có lỗi.

Bất quá cũng may người sói tựa hồ cũng không tính làm khó hắn, hắn nghe được đối phương không nhịn được chậc lưỡi âm thanh, căm giận buông hắn ra bị nắm chặt nhanh ngạt thở cổ áo, cúi đầu ngửi ngửi mình trần truồng cánh tay.

【 Cho ăn, ngươi cho ta phun ra cái gì 】

Sắc mặt khó coi người sói trầm thấp mở miệng, hung thần ác sát bộ dáng giống như một giây sau liền phải đem hắn ăn hết.

【... Đây là đi ra ngoài trước đó mụ mụ cho khu sói dược thủy 】

【.... Mặc dù không tốt lắm ý tứ nhưng dù sao cũng là tiểu hồng mạo, nhìn thấy người sói không tự giác liền dùng tới 】

【 Ngươi không sao chứ!!】

Trước mặt một thân váy đỏ cường tráng thiếu niên ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, kia một mặt áy náy dáng vẻ còn có cặp kia một cái có thể đánh mười cái tráng kiện cánh tay, liền sợ một giây sau liền muốn đến cái tiêu chuẩn dogeza.

【 A!?】

【 Tiểu hồng mạo? Chưa nghe nói qua 】

Bạo hào ghét bỏ thối lui hai bước, hắn nhón chân lên nửa ngồi trên mặt đất, cái đuôi vung a vung một vòng mao nhung nhung quấn tại trên lưng, nhưng vẫn là phi thường cảnh giác ngửi ngửi trên thân kỳ quái hương vị.

【 Ài! Chưa từng nghe qua sao! Lão sói xám ăn tiểu hồng mạo cố sự! Tại quê hương của ta thế nhưng là rất nổi danh!】

【 Ai quản ngươi a! Chúng ta mới không ha ha các ngươi loại này nữ trang tên cơ bắp! Ọe, y phục này cũng trách buồn nôn, ngươi là biến thái sao 】

【 Ài!!!! Thật sao!!!? Ta chỉ có đầu này váy 】

【 A!?—— Cho nên nói!!!! Ai quản ngươi a!!! Mau nói cho ta biết ngươi cho lão tử phun ra cái gì!!!】

Người sói xoã tung bộ lông màu vàng óng bởi vì đến lúc này một lần không có chút nào logic đối đáp khí nổ tung, tròn vo một vòng giống tức giận con mèo, người sói nhe răng trợn mắt hướng tiểu hồng mạo đánh tới, lại bị tiểu hồng mạo cơ bắp mười phần cánh tay ngăn lại.

Như thế rất tốt, hắn bạo hào thắng mình chẳng lẽ liền người bình thường đều đánh không lại sao!!!???

【 Đừng nóng vội a, chờ ta một chút nhìn một chút 】

Tiểu hồng mạo thong dong đỡ được người sói một cái đệm thịt công kích, một tay nắm chặt đối phương không ngừng giãy dụa cánh tay, quay đầu đi xem thân bình bên trên sử dụng nói rõ.

【...... n, ... A... A! Nguyên lai là dạng này 】

Theo một nhóm một nhóm theo vào, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ càng phát ra nghiêm túc, đọc được cuối cùng hắn mãnh một cái gật đầu, một mặt đứng đắn vô cùng biểu lộ nhìn chăm chú như cũ đầu óc mơ hồ bạo hào.

【 Ta gọi cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ 】

【—— Thật xin lỗi, ta nhất định sẽ đối ngươi phụ trách 】

A!? Đột nhiên xuất hiện triển khai để bạo hào không biết ứng đối ra sao, hắn đầu tiên là sửng sốt hai giây sau đó lộ ra bị đùa nghịch xấu hổ giận dữ biểu lộ, nhe răng trợn mắt từ trong cổ họng phát ra xoẹt xoẹt đe dọa âm thanh.

【...... Con mẹ nó ngươi trò đùa mở đủ chứ 】

Hắn bị tức sắc mặt phát xanh, nắm lấy thủ đoạn bởi vì thân thể biến hình bắt đầu bành trướng, nguyên bản thu hồi màu trắng lợi trảo cũng chậm rãi từ đệm thịt bên trong chui ra thẳng tắp chống đỡ tại cổ họng của đối phương trên miệng. Tại đối phương buông tay trong nháy mắt, hắn cong người lên một thanh chép qua kia bình dược tề, xa xa thối lui đến hậu phương.

Thật giống như xù lông con mèo, cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ nghĩ như thế.

【.........】

Bạo hào đưa lưng về phía cắt đảo, cúi đầu nghiên cứu lấy thân bình bên trên sử dụng nói rõ, lông mày lại càng quấy càng chặt —— Cũng không phải bởi vì thuốc này là cái gì, chỉ là cái này tựa hồ là dùng không biết cái nào xó xỉnh phương ngôn viết, dù là thông minh như hắn cũng xem không hiểu đến tột cùng.

【... A... Thật xin lỗi... Cái kia là để sói phát tình ma dược 】

Mà nơi xa cắt đảo áy náy nắm chặt váy, hắn từ phía sau cây thò đầu ra, nhớ lại mới đọc qua nội dung ngữ khí lộ ra càng phát ra phiêu hốt.

【...... Còn có 】

【... Nếu như không tại mặt trăng ra trước đó giải quyết hết... Liền sẽ không khác biệt biến thành sói cái 】

Hắn rõ ràng nhìn thấy đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xuống người sói mãnh dừng lại, toàn thân căng cứng nhưng lại ẩn nhẫn run không ngừng, hắn đoán nếu như không phải dược tề có hiệu lực lời nói, đầu này tính khí nóng nảy người sói đại khái đã bị tức đến chặn đường cướp của.

Ừng ực, hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, hảo tâm lại bồi thêm một câu.

【... Đương nhiên... Nếu như ngươi là cái sói liền coi là chuyện khác 】

【......】

Về sau có chừng một hai phút, một người một sói giằng co ai cũng không có mở miệng, cái này khiến cắt đảo cảm thấy phi thường thật có lỗi, dù sao đối phương cũng không phải chạy muốn ăn hắn ý nghĩ đến, cái này ma dược tác dụng xác thực cũng quá đáng, bất kể nói thế nào, trước mặt cái này lộ ra trọn vẹn Lang Thiếu năm cũng coi như một cái chân chính nam tử hán.

n! Hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm bước ra bước đầu tiên.

【... Ngươi còn tốt chứ?】

Hắn thận trọng tới gần co lại thành một đoàn Lang Thiếu năm, mấy bước đường khoảng cách sửng sốt đi ra thấy chết không sờn thản nhiên, vì không cho đối phương quá mức nôn nóng, hắn làm mấy lần hít sâu lộ ra nụ cười xán lạn.

【 Không có việc gì!!! Chỉ cần cùng ta ân ái liền có thể giải trừ!】

Quả nhiên tại dựng vào đối phương bả vai thời điểm bị đánh!!!

Người sói mao nhung nhung móng vuốt thẳng đến hắn mặt, bạo hào bắt hắn lại cánh tay chính là một cái thật ném qua vai, phanh phanh, nghe rất đau!

Nhưng!! Là nam tử hán liền muốn nhịn xuống!!!

Cắt đảo cắn răng riêng là đem đến miệng kêu đau nuốt trở vào, hắn bị bạo hào đè ép, cơ hồ là hình chữ đại bị người sói thân thể toàn bộ che lại.

【—— Hỗn —— Trứng —— Ta giết ngươi!】

Người sói rõ ràng không nghĩ đụng váy của hắn, cho dù là dạng này một cái khó chống chống đỡ áp chế động tác, hắn vẫn là cẩn thận tránh đi đoàn kia phiêu a phiêu màu đỏ vải vóc, một cú đạp nặng nề giẫm tại hắn tách ra giữa hai chân, váy bị phong áp nhấc lên lộ ra giấu ở dưới đáy màu đen đạn quần ——嗬, kích thước còn rất có loại, bạo hào híp mắt hung ác đỉnh hạ đầu gối nhìn ngay lập tức gặp tóc đỏ thiếu niên một mặt khẩn trương hướng về sau xê dịch.

【—— Thật xin lỗi!!! Ngươi nghe ta nói!!!】

Cắt đảo một bên lui lại còn vừa phải đề phòng kia mấy cây gác ở trên cổ hắn lợi trảo, hắn mở ra hai tay, giống thuần phục dã thú như thế thận trọng để lên bạo hào chóp mũi. Liền hắn học qua tri thức tới nói, lúc này hắn hẳn là biểu hiện uyển chuyển một chút, nhưng hiển nhiên trước mặt vị này không ăn bộ này.

Tê, hắn vừa duỗi ra trên bàn tay tùy tiện in một ngụm dấu răng, mà khởi đầu người bồi táng thì dứt khoát kiên quyết hung hăng cắn hắn còn chưa kịp thu hồi một cái tay khác.

【 Tại cái này về sau muốn chém giết muốn róc thịt tự nhiêĐánh vào trên đất nắm đấm chống đỡ lấy phát run thân thể, phù phù phù phù, nhịp tim đột nhiên tăng tốc để bạo hào không thể không hé miệng dùng sức hô hấp, dược hiệu đến rất mạnh, kia là đương nhiên, từ thể nội dấy lên hừng hực nhiệt độ làm người sói khuyết thiếu sắc tố thân thể bắt đầu đỏ lên.

【 Cái kia... Ngươi còn tốt chứ?】

Mắt thấy người sói lung la lung lay sắp đổ xuống, cắt đảo tay mắt lanh lẹ ôm đối phương eo, còn vì phòng ngừa đối phương đấu vật theo bản năng hướng lên ôm hạ, để cho người sói trống trơn cái mông mượn hắn rắn chắc đùi tìm tới chút gắng sức. Khối kia màu đỏ vòng cổ bên trên thẻ bài kim loại tại trên mặt hắn lắc lư đến lắc lư đi, hắn nheo lại mắt thấy thấy phía trên khắc lấy văn tự —— Đại khái là danh tự một loại a.

【 Bạo, hào thắng mình?】

Hắn theo bản năng đọc lên âm thanh, nhưng lại không biết là niệm sai âm vẫn là thế nào, chỉ lấy được bạo hào mềm nhũn đánh tới một cái trọng quyền.

【... Hỗn đản...... Lăn đi, lão tử mới không cần ngươi quan tâm!】

【 Đều tại ngươi cái vướng víu!!!】

Quật cường người sói dựng thẳng lên cái đuôi, dù cho thân thể đã nóng bỏng đốt, nhưng như cũ treo cuống họng không tin này cẩu thí ma dược thật sự có cưỡng chế phát tình công hiệu. Hắn ngồi tại cắt đảo điệp loạn thô ráp váy đỏ bên trên bản năng cảm giác khó chịu lề mề mấy lần, bồng bồng móng vuốt nhấn tại cắt đảo trên mặt tuyệt không để đối phương nhìn thấy hắn khó xử biểu lộ.

【...... Hô... Lỗ 】

Vân vân, vân vân!!!

Hắn liền cái này đồng dạng tư thế lại lề mề hai lần.

【!!】

Hắn một mặt hoảng sợ nhìn mình nhanh chóng đứng lên tiểu huynh đệ, giống nhau thú nhân ngạo nhân kích thước áp sát vào hắn bắt đầu nóng lên trên bụng, đồng thời có cái gì sền sệt đồ vật từ trong cơ thể của hắn chảy ra, nói cụ thể một chút, là từ hắn bài tiết dùng cái hang nhỏ kia bên trong.

[!!!!????!!!!]

Quá mức kinh ngạc đến mức liền mắng chửi người đều quên người sói ngồi tại cắt đảo trên đùi, toàn thân cứng ngắc liền liền chóp đuôi đều không nhúc nhích một chút, treo cặp mắt kia cũng đỏ đỏ có chút ủy khuất.

Cái này khiến cắt đảo có chút bận tâm —— Vì làm dịu bầu không khí, hắn vỗ ngực một cái không nói hai lời nhấc lên váy.

【 Đừng sợ đừng sợ, trúng ma dược đều sẽ dạng này 】

【 Vừa mới ta cũng không chú ý hút đi vào một điểm!】

【 Ngươi nhìn —— Đây là bình thường phản ứng sinh lý rồi!】

Váy từ bạo hào dưới mông rút đi ma sát làm cho đầu kia cái đuôi mãnh run lên hạ, đứng ở bạo hào trên bụng âm hành lay động phồng lớn lên một vòng. Sau đó tại không có váy che đậy giữa hai chân, bạo hào sững sờ nhìn thấy giấu ở dưới quần lót khối kia sinh khí bừng bừng phồng lên, phảng phất che không được mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy chút hình dạng.

【———!!!! Lăn đi ngươi cái nữ trang biến thái sắc tình cuồng 】

Hắn bị dọa một cái giật mình, cơ hồ dùng cả tay chân từ cắt đảo trên thân nhảy lên, chỉ là kia một đoạn vô ý bị đặt ở dưới thân xiềng xích bất tranh khí đẩy ta hắn một chút ——哐哐, không có ổn định thân hình người sói lại lần nữa trùng điệp ngồi về cắt đảo trên đùi, tư mật bộ vị truyền đến mãnh liệt va chạm cảm giác đau bạo hào con mắt càng đỏ.

【 Hô — Ngô!】

Hắn tạm thời không còn dám lộn xộn, chỉ có thể một tay che mình bắt đầu tích thủy âm hành, ngồi tại cắt đảo trên thân cẩn thận điều chỉnh hô hấp —— Hắn đã bỏ lỡ thoát đi thời cơ tốt nhất, ma dược nhiệt độ làm càn men bám vào, liền liền đầu kia cái đuôi đều cuốn lại, giống chó con đồng dạng áp sát vào trên mông.

【 Đều nói chớ lộn xộn... Dạng này sẽ chỉ làm dược hiệu đến mạnh hơn 】

【 Đến —— Đi theo ta làm 】

【 Hô —— Hút —— Hô —— Hút...】

【 Hiện tại tốt một chút rồi đi!】

Trước mặt nam hài cười một mặt ánh nắng, hắn vỗ vỗ bạo hào không ngừng phát run bả vai, cổ vũ giống như dựng thẳng lên một cây ngón tay cái. Đương giống đực hormone chạm đến thân thể của hắn thời khắc đó, người sói khống chế không nổi từ yết hầu gạt ra mấy xâu khò khè, ngón tay của hắn cuộn tròn gấp, cái đuôi co lại co lại nhu thuận dựng thẳng lên, vì sắp giao phối đối tượng để đuôi.

【... Bất quá ta còn là lần đầu tiên làm loại chuyện này 】

【 Cho nên nếu như đem ngươi làm đau, nhớ kỹ muốn nói a!】

Cắt đảo ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, cặp kia rắn chắc cánh tay tại nâng lên kia hạ, bạo hào nhìn chằm chằm hắn dưới nách căng cứng vải vóc không chút nghi ngờ một giây sau liền sẽ nổ hắn một mặt. Chỉ tiếc kia váy xác thực rắn chắc gấp, dù là phần lưng căng thẳng cũng chỉ là phát ra nhỏ vụn chi chi âm thanh —— Hắn bị cắt đảo ôn nhu đánh ngã trên mặt đất, nhìn thấy hắn vai rộng bàng đem tay áo bang thẳng tắp.

【... Ngươi gọi bạo hào đúng không 】

Hắn không biết mình vì cái gì không có nhảy dựng lên đem gia hỏa này đầu vặn xuống tới, cặp kia mắt đỏ tan rã tụ lên một đầu dựng thẳng nhân, ngơ ngác nhìn qua trước mặt cái này tóc đỏ đại nam hài là như thế nào nắm tay để lên gương mặt của hắn —— Giống nhau hắn gặp qua phát tình giống cái, đem hai chân của mình trên bàn đối phương căng đầy eo.

【... Dát...... Cô...】

Hắn hé mở lấy miệng, nước bọt từ hắn không cách nào khống chế đầu lưỡi trượt xuống, mồm miệng không rõ hừ hừ chút chính mình cũng không thể nào hiểu được âm phù, quá đột ngột, hắn liều mạng nắm chặt đối phương cổ áo, dùng thô ráp vải vóc tra tấn hắn đứng lên phát trướng âm hành.

Hắn đến dừng lại.

【 Hô... Ngô ——!】

【 A, đừng liếm —— Ngứa quá a...】

Người sói ướt sũng đầu lưỡi liếm láp cắt đảo mặt, bởi vì mọc ra gai ngược nguyên nhân có chút sàn sạt phát đau nhức, hắn biết cái này chuyên môn làm được đối phó người sói dược hiệu tuyệt đối rất mạnh, thế là đương bạo hào kẹp lấy eo của hắn đối váy của hắn dừng lại mãnh thao thời điểm, hắn còn rất tri kỷ vòng lên bạo hào eo để cho đối phương càng thêm thân mật tiếp xúc đến mình.

【 Bạo hào... Hơi đem eo lại nâng lên một điểm 】

【 Tiếp xuống khả năng có chút thẹn thùng... Ta muốn đem ngón tay bỏ vào 】

Hắn nắm lấy trong ngực không an phận sói con, ngón tay lục lọi đẩy ra đầu kia mềm bồng bồng cái đuôi, dọc theo cái đuôi xương một đường mò tới tấm kia nhu cầu cấp bách bị thao miệng nhỏ —— Nơi đó đã bởi vì ma dược nguyên nhân ướt đẫm, trơn bóng mềm mềm một vòng không dằn nổi ăn hắn một đầu ngón tay.

Có thể là bôi trơn đầy đủ nguyên nhân đi, trên ngón tay đi vào hai cây thời điểm bạo hào còn vẫn như cũ làm không biết mệt dùng váy an ủi mình. Thường làm việc nặng trên ngón tay kết lấy lại dày vừa cứng kén, tại người sói ướt sũng tràng đạo bên trong ra vào canh tác, đem ruột nếp uốn chống ra, dùng móng tay dọc theo đầu kia gạt ra khe hở vào trong phốc phốc phốc phốc tiến vào hai cái đốt ngón tay.

Người sói cái đuôi hưng phấn vuốt mặt đất, cổ vũ hắn đem nhiều thứ hơn nhét vào trong lỗ đít, thế là cây kia rút ra ngón tay lau chùi lau quá nhiều dịch ruột non, đem cái thứ ba ngón tay cũng tăng thêm đi vào.

【—— Hô ngô ngô ——! Đừng ——】

Bạo hào ngước cổ, khó nhịn ngã về phía sau, đột nhiên chìm xuống vòng eo vừa vặn khiến cho ngón tay đè vào khối kia chưa hề phát qua thần kỳ nút bấm bên trên. Đôm đốp, đôm đốp, cắt đảo ngón tay nhấn hai lần, bạo hào xinh đẹp phía sau lưng lại phe phẩy lần nữa cong lại, hắn bị mình thét lên ế trụ, thế là chỉ có thể run lên một cái phát ra vô cùng đáng thương ợ hơi âm thanh.

Trong mông đít đột nhiên mãnh liệt dị vật tắc làm cho hắn cảm thấy hoang mang, hắn theo bản năng kẹp chặt lỗ đít, lại là để cắt đảo ngón tay lần nữa từ viên kia phình lên tuyến thể bên trên đuổi qua mấy lần. Thời gian bỗng nhiên giống đoạn tấm đồng dạng chậm, mũi của hắn cánh co rút lấy, cảm giác được mình tràng đạo là như thế nào trên ngón tay tách ra khép lại phía dưới hô hấp, cô thu, cô thu, dịch ruột non bị đầu ngón tay đẩy ra phát ra giống như mật ong bị quấy mở thanh âm.

【 Tê, đừng cắn —— Đây là vì ngươi tốt 】

【 Không nghĩ biến thành sói cái liền hơi nhẫn một chút!】

【 Bạo hào cũng là nam tử hán đúng không!!】

Cắt đảo hơi dùng sức chế trụ bạo hào loạn đạp hai chân, hắn đem đầu gối chen vào bạo hào giữa hai chân, cạy mở hắn vặn cùng một chỗ đùi, đem ngón tay chui sâu hơn. Tại bạo hào 吚吚 Ô ô tiếng mắng chửi bên trong, cắt đảo có thể xưng tỉ mỉ khuếch trương không thể thành công tiến hành bao lâu —— Một là cánh tay của hắn bên trên đã không có trống không địa phương cho bạo hào gắn dấu răng, hai là ma dược hiệu quả quá mạnh đến mức không thế nào phí sức, bạo hào sau huyệt liền đã rục ướt đẫm vì giao phối chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Hắn hảo tâm đụng đụng bạo hào cứng rắn hạ thể, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ làm thành một vòng giúp hắn trên dưới lột mấy lần. Người sói kích thước có thể xưng kinh người, cơ bản có thể để cho hơn phân nửa nam nhân cảm giác tự ti, nhưng cũng may hắn cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ kích thước cũng không nhỏ, mặc dù không có người sói dài như vậy, nhưng ở phẩm chất bên trên thế nhưng là nổi bật. Hắn dùng lòng bàn tay mài sẽ bạo hào quy đầu, có chút đùa ác dùng ngón cái gảy hai lần, dư thừa tuyến dịch theo chỉ đạn âm thanh một hai giọt bắn lên bụng dưới.

【 Ngô!】

Bạo hào thân thể nóng giống khối hòa tan mật đường, toàn thân hiện ra động tình ửng hồng, xem ra đã vì giao phối làm xong toàn bộ chuẩn bị, hắn cũng hợp thời bỏ đi đồ lót dùng dính đầy bạo hào tuyến dịch bàn tay lột hai lần.

【 Bạo hào... Chuẩn bị xong chưa 】

Hắn nhìn về phía bạo hào mắt, phát hiện nó vẫn như cũ là tan rã một đầu, giống động vật đồng dạng con ngươi thu nhỏ phanh phanh phanh nhảy lên, bạo hào dùng cái mũi phát ra thú nhỏ hô hô âm thanh, đầu kia linh hoạt cái đuôi tại trên đùi của hắn quấn lên một vòng, dùng xoã tung cuối đuôi đập cắt đảo cái mông vểnh lên.

Hô hấp của hắn một chỉ, cơ hồ bị mê thần hồn điên đảo thế là cúi người dùng cùng dã thú đồng dạng bén nhọn răng kéo nhẹ bạo hào đỏ môi đỏ cánh, hướng hắn dựng thẳng lên tai sói đóa bên trong thân mật thổi ngụm khí.

【... Đợi chút nữa nhớ kỹ phải sâu hô hấp 】

【 Muốn lên 】

Hắn đoán bạo hào hiện tại cũng đã không cảm giác được nhiều ít đau đớn, nhưng khi hắn cây kia qua thô đồ vật mượn bạo hào giữa đùi bôi trơn chống ra sau huyệt thời điểm, bạo hào níu lấy tay của hắn bỗng nhiên nắm chặt, bén nhọn móng vuốt đem hắn quần áo chọc lấy mấy cái lỗ thủng, quấn ở cùng một chỗ.

【 Không có việc gì... Không có việc gì, xong ngay đây 】

Hắn đi sờ bạo hào mồ hôi ẩm ướt cái trán, không ngừng hôn gương mặt của hắn muốn dùng cái này đem bạo hào lực chú ý từ hắn kia không nên bị nam nhân cắm vào địa phương chuyển di, đáng tiếc không có lên cái tác dụng gì —— Bạo hào bắt đầu khóc, hắn quấn lấy cắt đảo cái đuôi xương dùng sức giảo, phía sau lưng chống đỡ mặt đất bất an hướng lui về phía sau.

Thế là kia thật vất vả đi vào một cái đầu âm hành lại bùm một tiếng tuột ra mang ra một cỗ trong suốt sền sệt dâm dịch, giấu ở khe mông hạ sau huyệt bất mãn hít hít, màu hồng lỗ đít hô hấp nở rộ, hút lại âm hành đỉnh chóp tựa hồ không muốn rời đi.

【 Ngoan cẩu cẩu, ngươi có thể làm 】

Hắn nhớ tới trước kia nuôi qua sủng vật, kia là một đầu hình thể rất lớn hỗn huyết chó săn, màu nâu lông bẩn thỉu thích hướng trong ngực hắn chui, chỉ cần sờ cằm của nó nó liền sẽ an tĩnh lại. Không biết sao, ngón tay của hắn đẩy ra vòng cổ, hôn lên bạo hào ngẩng cái cằm. Hắn nghe thấy bạo hào yết hầu chấn động sột soạt sột soạt âm thanh, có tiết tấu một sâu một cạn, thừa cơ hướng bạo hào trong thân thể chen lấn điểm, một tay tiếp tục hạ thể của mình tại cửa huyệt chung quanh xoay một vòng chậm chạp lại kiên cố tiết đi vào.

【—— Dát a... Hô —— Hô...】

Vật kia tiến rất chậm, đầy đủ thời gian để bạo hào cảm nhận được mình lỗ đít sền sệt độ ẩm, giống như là thạch đồng dạng mềm mại lại chặt chẽ hút lại thọt tới dị vật. Hắn cảm thấy rất nóng, nóng sắp nổ tung, nhất là hắn nửa người dưới khối kia, lỗ đít bị ma lại cay lại trướng, mà cây kia rất động nhỏ bổng cũng bởi vì thừa đợi phóng thích tinh dịch bốc cháy lên.

Tai sói đóa hiếm thấy rủ xuống, giống ủy khuất chó con cúi lên đỉnh đầu, thu hồi móng vuốt mềm mềm đệm thịt dùng sức nắm chặt hắn cây cỏ cứu mạng, liều mạng cắn răng kỳ vọng mình sẽ không để đãng kêu ra tiếng. Eo của hắn dùng sức rất xuống, tại cắt đảo hoàn toàn sau khi tiến vào không cách nào khống chế co vào sau huyệt, kia rất khó chịu, bản năng nghĩ bài xuất dị vật lại chỉ là để hắn rất thêm rõ ràng cảm giác được cắt đảo trên âm hành mỗi một tấc mạch đập.

【 Hô... Ngươi quá tuyệt bạo hào 】

Cắt đảo hôn một chút chóp mũi của hắn, giống như là đang khích lệ hắn nữ nhân mật huyệt, cắm xuống đi vào nước liền phốc phốc phốc phốc từ âm hành cùng tràng đạo dán vào khe hở bên trong gạt ra. Một cái tay của hắn đặt ở bạo hào trên bụng không nhẹ không nặng xoa bóp lấy.

Ngay từ đầu bạo hào cũng không biết làm như vậy nguyên do, chẳng qua là cảm thấy cái mông rất trướng, bụng cũng đi theo có chút cùn đau nhức, thẳng đến trong lúc vô tình lòng hiếu kỳ khiến cho hắn liếc mắt hai mắt bọn hắn chôn ở màu đỏ dưới làn váy chỗ giao hợp, hắn mới phát hiện kia phiến cắt đảo dưới bàn tay che lại một nửa màu đỏ ấn ký, giống một đóa nửa mở nụ hoa.

【...... A...?】

Cái kia hẳn là là Mị Ma quen dùng ma pháp cạm bẫy, tử cung đồng dạng hoa văn khắc ở con mồi phần bụng, nhưng tại sao lại xuất hiện ở nơi này đâu.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, lại nhìn thấy nam hài từ màu đỏ mũ trùm bên trong lộ ra uốn lượn sừng thú, phẫn nộ đem cuối cùng căng cứng lý trí một thanh kéo đứt.

【... Ngô...... Hô, a... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Lại dám gạt ta 】

Hắn từ trong cổ họng phát ra đe dọa tê tê âm thanh, nhưng thật vất vả tích lũy lên chất vấn lại bị bao tinh hoàn va chạm ba ba âm thanh lần nữa xáo trộn, hắn thở không còn hình dáng, không có chút nào tư thái cuộn thành một đoàn theo sau lưng lần lượt xâm nhập xóc nảy lắc lư. Mà bị vạch trần tuổi trẻ Mị Ma chỉ là nhếch miệng cười cười, hắn không còn khách khí, rất động eo đem mình âm hành đảo sâu hơn.

Cắt đảo quơ eo, để cho mình âm hành giống quấy mứt hoa quả đồng dạng tại người sói nóng ướt hậu môn bên trong vẽ lên vòng vòng, hai người chỗ giao hợp một mảnh vũng bùn, phảng phất hắn mỗi cắm một lần nơi đó đều sẽ dâm đãng gạt ra nước đến.

【 Ta đã rất lâu chưa thấy qua có vật sống từ trong thành bảo ra 】

Hắn đem màu đỏ mũ trùm xốc lên, kia đối nhọn màu đen sừng dê liền chui vào bạo hào trong mắt, bạo hào trong mắt tràn đầy bị lừa gạt lịch sắc cùng phẫn nộ, nhưng hắn móng vuốt lại bị cạm bẫy trói buộc lại thế là chỉ có thể bị ép nâng cao eo tiếp nhận khoái cảm thúc giục.

【 Ngươi là bọn hắn chó, đúng không... Bạo hào 】

Cắt đảo nhìn hắn ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên rất không giống, hắn nói không rõ, thật giống như đang nhìn cấp thấp không biết nói chuyện động vật, một con có thể theo chủ nhân tâm tình loay hoay sủng vật.

【... n a... Lăn!... Con mẹ nó ngươi mới là ngô —— Chó 】

Hắn đưa tay dùng móng vuốt cào cắt đảo mặt, cắt đảo liền dùng dưới thân bổng tử hung hăng đâm cái mông của hắn, hắn bị đâm một trận run rẩy cơ hồ mồm miệng không rõ sắp thét lên lên tiếng. Cái kia hai tay còn đặt ở trên bụng của hắn không nhanh không chậm xoa, cách mềm mềm da thịt ôn nhu trấn an nội tạng, phù phù, phù phù, giống như hắn trong bụng thật có cái gì khác đồng dạng.

【 Ta rất thích bạo hào ngươi 】

Hắn một cây một cây thu hồi ngón tay, cuối cùng chỉ để lại ngón trỏ chống đỡ hắn rốn phía trên viên kia ái tâm đường vân.

【 Cho nên không cần lo lắng, ta chỉ là cũng muốn đưa ngươi một phần lễ vật 】

Bởi vì quá phận nụ cười xán lạn mà hai mắt nheo lại bên trong cất giấu một đoàn sáng rực hỏa diễm, dùng cái mũi hừ ra một đoạn hắn nghe không hiểu cổ lão giai điệu, hắn đoán cái kia hẳn là là cái gì hạ lưu chú ngữ, bởi vì từ kia một điểm bắt đầu bụng của hắn bỗng nhiên bị bỏng co rút, kia cánh hoa văn trở nên giống ánh mắt hắn nhan sắc, màu đỏ, máu khắc vào trong da của hắn.

【—— Ách a, a a a a!!! Ngươi, hô ——】

Không khí từ hút vào xoang mũi một khắc này liền bị từ trong máu bốc hơi nhiệt độ từng bước xâm chiếm để hắn liền khép lại miệng lựa chọn đều không có, hắn dùng sức vạch lên cắt đảo ngón tay, lại không cách nào để cây kia ngón trỏ di động mảy may.

【———— A... Dừng lại —— Đau quá 】

Hắn thống khổ cuộn lên thân thể, lại bởi vì bị thao tư thế làm cho đối phương cây kia càng sâu đâm vào cái mông của hắn bên trong, giống như là bị một quyền ẩu đả đến dạ dày, làm hắn răng lợi mỏi nhừ. Cắt đảo còn đang kia tiếp tục niệm chú ngữ, hai chân của hắn đẩy hướng hai bên giao nhau trèo tại cắt đảo trên lưng, theo đại lực đỉnh làm phần lưng bị lá cây ma sát phát đau nhức.

Kỳ quái ảo giác nắm chặt hắn, để hắn tại bị thật sâu thao đến trực tràng đỉnh chóp thời điểm cuộn lên ngón chân thét lên, chất lỏng sền sệt từ mật hồ bên trong chảy ra, bị làn da hai lần sau khi hấp thu trở nên ngứa khó nhịn. Hắn lỗ đít bị thao lại cay lại ngứa, nhịp tim cũng bởi vì ngạt thở mà dừng lại hai giây.

【 Đừng sợ, đừng sợ 】

【 Không phải chuyện gì xấu, quen thuộc về sau liền sẽ trở nên vui sướng 】

Tại bạo hào sắp bị thao đến khí tuyệt thời điểm, chú ngữ rốt cục hoàn thành, kia phiến chói mắt màu đỏ hoa văn tham lam chiếm đoạt bạo hào toàn bộ phần bụng, đến kết thúc lại phân ra hai cây nhánh hoa từ bao tinh hoàn hai bên một mực kéo dài đến đùi nội bộ.

【 n? Bạo hào...】

Hắn vỗ vỗ người sói thịt tút tút gương mặt, dùng đầu ngón tay trêu đùa hắn bởi vì quá thoải mái mà phun ra một đoạn đầu lưỡi, bạo hào lồng ngực vẫn như cũ hữu lực đồng thời nhanh chóng phập phồng, nhưng hắn mắt lại đã sớm thần trí mơ hồ trống trơn lật hướng lên phía trên.

【—— Ngô, a ngao!】

Tiếp lấy hắn hướng phía dưới sờ đến cây kia nhếch lên âm hành, bạch bạch nộn nộn cùng nó mặt của chủ nhân trứng đồng dạng xinh đẹp, đẩy ra đỉnh chóp viên viên một vòng bao bì, màu hồng bên trong gân dính lấy hơi mờ màu trắng lắc một cái lắc một cái rung động lợi hại.

【 Ba, 】

Theo chỉ đạn một tiếng, vuốt sói tử dùng sức móc tiến trong đất bùn.

【 Ấy da da, dạng này nhỏ thắng quá tệ!!!!】

Đang lúc hắn buồn rầu như thế nào tỉnh lại dưới thân cái này thích ngủ sói con lúc, thiếu niên thanh âm xuất hiện lên đỉnh đầu.

【 A, là lục cốc a!】

【 Đã lâu không gặp vẫn là như thế có sức sống!】

Hắn hướng không trung trôi nổi hơi mờ u linh phất phất tay, rõ ràng còn đang làm lấy dơ bẩn hoạt động, ngữ khí lại như đang hỏi cơm trưa nếm qua sao bình thường. Bạo hào vẫn như cũ nhu thuận ngậm lấy hắn kê ba, sinh lý tính nhúc nhích đưa nó hầu hạ rất tốt, đương bị thao qua sâu thời điểm phát ra vài tiếng khóc đinh anh.

【 n... Nói đến từ khi cắt đảo quân bãi săn mở rộng đến thành thị về sau cũng rất ít gặp được 】

【 Vẫn là trước sau như một thích đóng vai loại loại hình đâu 】

【... So với cái kia, nhỏ thắng hắn thế nào 】

U linh giẫm lên lá cây rơi xuống trên mặt đất, hắn tràn đầy phấn khởi quan sát đến cơ hồ đã bất tỉnh nhân sự người sói thiếu niên, một bên toái toái niệm tại đồng dạng hơi mờ sách nhỏ bên trên nhớ kỹ cái gì, con mắt màu xanh lục nhanh như chớp chuyển động phảng phất mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ cũng không nguyện ý bỏ qua.

【 Bạo hào hắn a! Là khó gặp tốt con mồi!!】

【 Khi nhìn đến lần đầu tiên liền khống chế không nổi hạ thủ, thật sự là có lỗi với ngươi cùng đánh 】

【 Như ngươi thấy 】

Cắt đảo hướng về sau dời điểm, để cho lục cốc thấy rõ giấu ở dưới váy kia một bộ phận, phần lớn là sền sệt dịch thể, có dịch ruột non cũng có vừa bắn ra còn đang lưu động tinh dịch, trừ cái đó ra chính là phần bụng kia cánh hoa văn.

【 Ài... Là dâm văn a 】

Đương u linh hơi lạnh ngón tay đụng phải làn da thời điểm, bạo hào khống chế không nổi rùng mình một cái, người sói kim sắc lông mi phe phẩy lại chỉ là mơ mơ màng màng nửa mê nửa tỉnh. Thế là rất khó được, đương lục cốc bàn tay toàn bộ dán lên thời điểm hắn không có làm ra nhe răng trợn mắt đe dọa bộ dáng.

Bạo hào thân thể rất nóng, nhất là bàn tay của hắn phía dưới, bởi vì ăn vào một cây qua thô đồ vật nhiễm lên gấp hai nhiệt độ, hắn mười phần cẩn thận sờ lấy, thậm chí có thể cảm thụ bụng phía dưới có chút hở ra —— Nha, hắn cảm thấy mình mặt có chút nóng lên.

【 Nói như vậy, cắt đảo quân cũng cùng nhỏ thắng lập thành khế ước?】

Con ngươi màu xanh lục tử dạo qua một vòng từ bạo hào ửng hồng trên mặt rơi xuống cắt đảo thủ hạ án lấy dâm văn, tại sách nhỏ bên trên ghi lại thứ gì.

【 n? Xem như thế đi, thật có lỗi cho các ngươi thêm phiền toái!】

【 Ài ài không có việc gì! Chỉ là như vậy nhỏ thắng thế nhưng là nợ nần từng đống, lại thêm ta cùng oanh quân, đại khái đến trả hết trước đó đều chỉ có thể dạng này sinh hoạt đi 】

【 Bất quá nếu không phải cắt đảo quân, có thể nhỏ thắng đã chạy trốn tới ta cùng oanh quân cũng không tìm tới địa phương đi 】

【... Chờ làm xong về sau có thể mượn dùng một chút sao, oanh quân còn đang bên kia tìm nhỏ thắng, giữa chúng ta cũng có chút việc tư phải xử lý 】

Nói lục cốc nhu thuận tìm cái đất trống tọa hạ, hai tay khoác lên trên đầu gối, lưng bởi vì nghiêng về phía trước động tác kéo căng thẳng tắp, cũng bởi vì trước mặt quá phận trần trụi hình tượng cảm thấy một trận khô nóng.

【 n, ta lập tức liền tốt!】

Tóc đỏ thiếu niên mặt mũi tràn đầy vui vẻ đáp ứng, hắn cúi người nắm vuốt bạo hào lỗ tai tiếp theo vỗ vỗ gương mặt của hắn, cặp kia mắt đỏ vẫn như cũ sương mù mông lung trầm mê ở thế giới một chỗ khác.

【 Thật có lỗi rồi bạo hào, có thể sẽ có chút thô bạo, bất quá đây là vì ngươi tốt 】

Hắn có chút ít thất vọng, nếu như có thể mà nói hắn càng hi vọng con mồi của mình có thể tại thanh tỉnh trạng thái hoàn thành lần này giao hợp, tay của hắn xuyên qua từng tầng từng tầng chất thành một đống màu đỏ váy mò tới người sói ướt sũng cái đuôi cây, dùng sức kéo một cái, ruột thịt từng tầng từng tầng chặt chẽ hấp lực thoải mái đầu hắn da tóc tê dại.

【———— Ê a!】

Hắn dắt lấy bạo hào cái đuôi để hắn xoay người, liền cái này cái tư thế này, thịt của hắn côn tại bạo hào trong lỗ đít rắn chắc lăn một vòng, cái mông cao cao mân mê tư thế cực kỳ giống một con cầu hoan chó cái.

Ba ba —— Hắn dắt lấy mẫn cảm đuôi chó sói một bên luyến hắn một bên chưởng che kia hai mảnh trắng nõn chặt chẽ mông thịt, bạo hào thân thể với hắn có một loại ma lực, mỗi một lần trừu sáp không thể thỏa mãn hắn mà là để hắn muốn lại càng sâu càng sâu, đem hắn thao mặc vào mới tốt. Người sói trời sinh dư thừa thể lực phi thường thích hợp ma vật hút, cắt đảo thỏa mãn thở ra một hơi, cúi người dùng răng cọ xát lấy dưới thân người từ vòng cổ hạ khối kia tinh tế cái cổ thịt.

【—— Y... Ngô —— Ngô ân...!】

Người sói dã tính vừa mềm mềm dai phần eo giờ phút này cũng bắt đầu trên dưới chấn bày, túi túi đập vào mông thịt bên trên kịch liệt ba ba âm thanh nghe mặt người hồng tâm nhảy, cắt đảo một tay vịn eo của hắn, hướng phía dưới sờ một điểm liền đụng kia khối còn đang nóng lên dâm văn.

Còn kém một bước cuối cùng,

【... Hô... Bạo hào...... Bạo hào... Ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ta đúng không 】

Hắn tại con mồi ngẩng trên cổ lưu lại một mảnh vết đỏ, dùng cơ hồ có thể đem đối phương xương cốt bẻ gãy khí lực nắm chặt kia hai mảnh vỗ xương hông. Đáng thương người sói bị một chút so một chút sâu đỉnh làm thao tỉnh, cái mông của hắn mãnh rút lại, cảm thấy có một dòng nước nóng tại bụng dưới tán loạn, tham lam mở ra miệng nhỏ chăm chú hút lại sau lưng cây kia, dùng sức giảo.

Ép bước phát triển mới tươi tinh trùng.

【... Ách a, hỗn... Hỗn đản —— Không cho phép bắn tại... Ngô!————!!! A 】

Hắn ngay cả lời đều không thể nói xong liền bị vô thượng khoái cảm nắm lấy, nước mắt phốc phốc ra bên ngoài ngã, hắn mở ra miệng chỉ có thể phun ra đỏ đỏ đầu lưỡi, thậm chí liền hô hấp đều không thể làm được, chỉ có đầu kia cái đuôi linh hoạt như cũ quấn ở cắt đảo trên đùi, sợ hãi vừa khát nhìn nắm chặt lại buông lỏng.

【... Mang thai con của ta đi... Bạo hào 】

【 Sinh ra tới, chú ngữ liền sẽ giải trừ 】

02.

Từ sau lúc đó hắn không biết lục cốc cùng cắt đảo làm giao dịch gì, tóm lại, hắn lại về tới nơi đó —— U linh cùng hấp huyết quỷ dùng chung hang ổ.

【 A, 】

【... Bởi vì kết giới tác dụng lại biến trở về trạng thái thú nữa nha 】

Kim sắc mao cầu bị lục cốc ôm vào trong ngực, mao nhung nhung chỉ lộ ra ướt sũng chóp mũi, nó mệt muốn chết rồi, trong mông đít bắn vào tinh dịch còn không có không có bị thanh lý ra ngoài, lại thêm này tấm bỗng nhiên rút lại trạng thái thú, nó dùng chân trước bưng lấy mình tròn trịa cái bụng cảm thấy bên trong tất cả đều là kia buồn nôn đồ vật, ùng ục ùng ục ở bên trong khuấy động.

【 Oanh quân ———— Ta tìm tới nhỏ thắng!】

【 A, là lục cốc a 】

【 Ngươi tìm tới bạo hào 】

Lục cốc ôm mao cầu tại cổ bảo bên trong lượn một vòng, cuối cùng tại ngọn tháp tìm tới thời điểm, tuổi trẻ quý tộc hấp huyết quỷ đang bận quản lý hồi lâu không có quét dọn lầu các, hắn từ thật xa đã nghe đến bạo hào hương vị, cho nên đang nghe người tới thời điểm thậm chí liền đầu đều không có nâng lên.

n... Còn có kia cỗ quá mức tanh tưởi vị, hắn hi vọng Mị Ma tinh dịch sẽ không đối máu chất có chỗ ảnh hưởng.

【... Ngươi ra ngoài đoạn thời gian kia ta đem nơi này quét dọn một chút 】

【 Về sau liền cho bạo hào ở đi 】

Tại đem cuối cùng một quyển sách ném vào hỏa lô đốt thành tro bụi về sau, hắn phủi tay, chỉ vào trước mặt trống rỗng cơ hồ ngoại trừ một khối lớn cái đệm bên ngoài nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường gian phòng nói như thế đến.

【 Ta nghĩ qua, người sói không thích phức tạp đồ dùng trong nhà cũng không thích mềm mềm nệm, cho nên ngủ trên đất lời nói hẳn không có quan hệ 】

【 Mà lại nơi này, cách mặt trăng gần nhất 】

【 Hôm nay vừa lúc là trăng tròn không có gì thích hợp bằng 】

【 Muốn cùng một chỗ sao?】

Lục cốc đương nhiên lời rõ ràng bên trong chỉ đồ vật, khế ước của bọn hắn tuyệt đối công bằng, tựa hồ cùng hưởng chiến lợi phẩm cũng hợp tình hợp lý, thế là hắn vuốt vuốt trong ngực tiểu mao cầu, nhẹ nhàng đạp tiến đến.

【 Đương nhiên 】

U linh cơ hồ không thế nào dùng hai chân của hắn đi đường, nhẹ nhàng hành tại giữa không trung giống cái nôi đồng dạng lắc lư đến lắc lư đi, bạo hào nằm tại hắn hơi lạnh trong ngực, bởi vì quá mệt mỏi mí mắt không được đánh nhau, trạng thái thú móng vuốt nhỏ không có dựng ổn rủ xuống một con, ngẫu nhiên lại quất một chút lỗ tai.

【 Nhỏ thắng khế ước nhưng là muốn ba người cùng một chỗ mới có thể có hiệu lực 】

【 Mặc dù trước đó cắt đảo quân đột nhiên đến đâm một cước, liền kết quả tới nói cũng không có gì chuyện xấu...】

【 Ta đi xuống trước mang nhỏ thắng tắm rửa đi 】

【 Hết thảy sẵn sàng về sau liền có thể bắt đầu 】

Hắn không nghe thấy lục cốc cùng oanh nói chuyện, chỉ cảm thấy cái bụng thật to thật là khó chịu, một mực có đồ vật gì muốn từ cái mông của hắn bên trong chảy ra.

【...... Ngô... Ngao 】

Thẳng đến lục cốc đem hắn bỏ vào một chậu nước lạnh bên trong, hắn mới rốt cục tìm về đối với mình thân thể khống chế.

[—— Hỗn đản phế lâu... Con mẹ nó ngươi đột nhiên nổi điên làm gì!!!]

Hắn vừa mở ra mắt liền thấy kia hai viên nho lớn mắt lục hạt châu lăn lông lốc, lăn lông lốc vòng tới vòng lui phiền người chết, hắn bản năng há mồm, trong lỗ tai lại chỉ nghe được tiểu động vật chấn kinh lúc trầm thấp kêu gào âm thanh, một đôi mọc ra đệm thịt móng vuốt nhỏ ở trước mặt hắn vung tới vung lui ý đồ cào hoa trước mặt tấm kia xuẩn mặt, tiếp lấy tìm tới chính mình nho nhỏ cái đuôi.

Ghê tởm, hắn lại biến thành bộ này uất ức cực độ dáng vẻ!

【 Nhỏ thắng ngươi đừng như vậy nhìn ta 】

【 Nếu như đem ngươi biến trở về hình người đào tẩu cũng không tốt a 】

Lục cốc vuốt vuốt tay áo, múc chén nước liền hướng bạo hào trên đầu tưới.

【 Ngoan rồi, hiện tại đừng lộn xộn 】

【 Nhỏ thắng trên thân tất cả đều là cắt đảo quân hương vị... Trong mông đít đồ vật cũng muốn hảo hảo dọn dẹp một chút 】

Ỷ vào hình thể chênh lệch, hắn một tay ấn xuống sói con dưới cổ ép dắt lấy cái đuôi của hắn ép buộc hắn mân mê cái mông. Mềm mềm lông tóc bởi vì dính nước dính thành một đám một đám, nhất là hậu môn chung quanh một vòng, từ bên ngoài đến bên trong đều ướt đẫm.

【———— Ngô —— Ngao... Ngao ô 】

Hắn xoa xoa sói con nâng lên cái bụng, suy đoán nơi đó góp nhặt lấy đại lượng tinh dịch.

Thú vị chính là Mị Ma ma pháp chú ngữ cho dù là tại bạo hào biến thành trạng thái thú về sau cũng vẫn như cũ dễ thấy một khối chiếm cứ tại màu hồng trên bụng. Ngao ô ——! Theo hắn dùng sức một chen, bạo hào đạp chân thảm hề hề gọi rất lớn tiếng, một cỗ nhiều trạng màu trắng nhũ dịch từ lỗ đít cơ hồ không ngừng đẩy ra, giống chơi giải ép đồ chơi như thế, bóp một chen, liên tục không ngừng từ bạo hào trong thân thể chảy ra.

Đối với thú hình thái bạo hào tới nói, trưởng thành tinh dịch lượng vẫn là quá lớn, nó nho nhỏ cái bụng cơ hồ bị những vật này chiếm hết, theo tinh dịch giảm bớt, cái bụng hở ra độ cong cũng cấp tốc biến mất.

【 Thật đáng thương... Hậu môn đều sưng lên đi 】

Tại sơ bộ gạt ra tinh dịch về sau, hắn dính lướt nước mượn thể nội còn lại dính chặt đem chiếc kia miệng nhỏ ngang mở rộng ra, tiếp lấy bảo trì cái tư thế này đem bạo hào phóng tiến trong bồn tắm.

【—— A ngao —— Ngao!!!】

Hấp huyết quỷ là động vật máu lạnh, u linh càng là không có thực thể, cho nên lục cốc bưng tới cái này chậu nước đối với nhiệt độ cơ thể tương đối cao người sói tới nói vẫn là quá lạnh như băng. Khi hắn thảm tao ngược đãi nội tạng cùng nước đá đầy đủ tiếp xúc thời khắc đó, hắn ngừng thở, cảm thấy ngay cả mình ruột đều nhanh muốn đông cứng.

Lục cốc lạnh như băng ngón tay tại hắn trong lỗ đít loạn quấy, so với nhân loại hình thái nhỏ hơn bốn năm vòng hình thú tối đa cũng chỉ có thể ăn lục cốc ba ngón tay, mà bây giờ đã đầy khách.

【 Ngô... Thật đúng là tinh lực dồi dào a 】

Lục cốc mười phần nghiêm túc giúp bạo hào thanh lý đằng sau, trên ngón tay trăm lần rút ra đút vào để nước đầy đủ tiến vào bạo hào trong bụng, đục ngầu màu trắng chất lỏng chảy ra, vô luận hắn cảm thấy tẩy bao nhiêu sạch sẽ, lại đâm hơn mấy lần vẫn như cũ sẽ mang ra một chút sữa sắc chất lỏng ra, nhưng dù cho dạng này hắn vẫn như cũ phi thường kính trách từng lần một tắm.

Ước chừng mười mấy phút sau, hắn mới phát giác được rửa sạch.

【 Oanh quân 】

【 Ta đem nhỏ thắng dẫn tới 】

Hắn một tay nâng còn ướt sũng sói con quen thuộc sờ lên lầu các, dị sắc đồng hấp huyết quỷ không biết từ chỗ nào chuyển đến một cái bàn tròn bàn trà, hai cái nguyên bộ ghế sô pha, bên cạnh lò sưởi trong tường cũng ấm áp dễ chịu từ trong lửa bay ra mấy cái tiểu tinh linh. Oanh ngồi đang đến gần cửa sổ phía bên kia, bên tay hắn đặt vào một chiếc trống không thủy tinh ly đế cao, bởi vì kéo dài ăn thời gian hành động trở nên hơi chút chậm chạp.

【 A... Rửa sạch sao 】

Lục điểm đáy một chút đầu, đem ướt sũng sói con nhét vào cái khác cùng nhau dạng không có nhiệt độ trong lồng ngực.

【 Xác thực không có gì hương vị 】

Hắn cúi đầu hít hà, tựa hồ bởi vì mới trải qua tình ái nguyên nhân, bạo hào máu nghe so bình thường càng thêm ngọt ngào, để hắn không kịp chờ đợi muốn hưởng dụng.

Hắn nhìn về phía lục cốc, gật đầu ra hiệu đối phương có thể bắt đầu.

【 Nhỏ thắng! Nhỏ thắng —— Nhìn bên này 】

【 Làm lúc trước trị liệu ngươi đại giới 】

【 Dựa theo khế ước, ta cùng oanh quân sẽ riêng phần mình đưa cho nhỏ thắng một phần lễ vật, mà nhận lấy lễ vật về sau, tại ngươi đạt thành nguyện vọng của chúng ta trước đó đều không thể rời đi cái này cổ bảo...】

Vì để cho bạo hào tốt hơn lý giải, lục cốc chỉ chỉ hắn trên bụng viên kia ấn ký.

【... Tựa như cắt đảo quân làm như thế 】

Tại bạo hào có quyền phản kháng trước đó, hắn phần thứ nhất lễ vật liền đã răng rắc một tiếng chụp tại hắn trên cổ —— Kia là cùng trước một cái vòng cổ hoàn toàn khác biệt hoàn toàn mới vòng cổ... Muốn nói chỗ nào không giống.

【BOOM——】

Tại đeo lên vòng cổ một khắc này, hắn trở lại hình người.

【 Đây là ta đưa cho nhỏ thắng lễ vật 】

【 Tại kết giới phạm vi bên trong đeo lên liền có thể duy trì hình người trạng thái, nhưng coi như thế cũng không cần nghĩ đến chạy trốn a 】

Lục cốc nâng tay phải lên giống như hư hư cầm một đoạn cái gì.

【———— Dát a, !】

Hắn hướng một bên dùng sức kéo một cái, bạo hào liền trọng tâm bất ổn từ oanh trên đùi ngã xuống, bạo hào hai tay chụp lấy khối kia vòng da, cái cổ bởi vì đại lực kéo túm ấn ra một đạo vết đỏ.

【 Nguyện vọng của ta rất đơn giản 】

Hắn duỗi ra một ngón tay.

【 Một trăm năm, ta chỉ cần nhỏ thắng thời gian 】

Tại yêu quái ở giữa khế ước vốn là giống lãi suất cao như nhau nguy hiểm, chỉ là bạo hào không thể nghĩ đến trước mặt gia hỏa đến cỡ nào không muốn mặt.

【 Khục, khục —— Thao mẹ ngươi nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của hỗn đản!!!】

Hắn bị vòng cổ siết một trận đứt hơi, mặc dù bắp chân còn bủn rủn đề không nổi kình, nhưng vẫn như cũ không ảnh hưởng hắn bởi vì giận dữ mà một móng vuốt xử lý trước mặt ngu xuẩn u linh.

【—— Ngô!—— Ách a a a!!】

Chỉ là tại hắn duỗi ra móng vuốt một giây sau, hấp huyết quỷ lạnh buốt ngón tay liền leo lên cổ của hắn, dùng tuyệt đối áp đảo tốc độ cùng lực lượng bẻ gãy xương cổ tay của hắn.

【 Ngươi hẳn là hảo hảo nghe người khác nói chuyện, bạo hào 】

【... Người sói chữa trị năng lực rất mạnh, điểm ấy vết thương nhỏ đối với ngươi mà nói hẳn là mấy ngày liền có thể khôi phục đi 】

Hắn cảm thấy nên hảo hảo quản giáo một chút sủng vật của mình, tại hắn đem sắc mặt trắng bệch người sói ôm vào đùi thời điểm, dán bạo hào xương sống lưng còn có thể cảm giác được từng đợt cự chiến.

【...... Nha... Nhỏ thắng vẫn là ngoan một điểm tương đối tốt 】

【... Quá gây oanh quân sinh khí cũng không tốt 】

Lục cốc lo lắng nhẹ nhàng tới, hắn nâng lên bạo hào mềm mềm rủ xuống ngoại trừ đau nhức đã không hề hay biết tay trái, ngữ khí có chút đau lòng. Kỳ thật hắn đều có thể lựa chọn phất phất tay chỉ chữa khỏi khối kia xương cốt, nhưng lần này, hắn quyết định ngồi nhìn mặc kệ.

【...... Như vậy tiếp xuống tới phiên ta 】

Hắn đem bạo hào hướng lên đề một điểm, hai chân có chút tách ra để cho bạo hào không thế nào dễ dàng từ trên đùi của hắn trượt xuống đến, thanh âm của hắn nghe cùng bình thường không có gì khác biệt, chỉ có hắn ở chung đã lâu hảo hữu mới có thể nghe được trong đó khó nhịn xao động.

Vô luận là sinh lý vẫn là trên tâm lý, hắn đều rất sợ oanh, giống như là hấp huyết quỷ cùng người sói sinh ra tệ nạn. Thế là khi hắn ngồi tại oanh trong ngực thời điểm, bạo hào cương lấy thân thể cơ hồ động cũng không dám động. Hấp huyết quỷ ngón tay lạnh như băng từ tai của hắn sau cây trượt xuống dưới qua, hắn cầm bốc lên bạo hào mềm hồ hồ khuôn mặt, để hắn nghiêng đầu cùng nó đối mặt.

【 Nó sẽ rất đau nhức 】

Cặp kia mắt đỏ bên trong ấn ra hai viên gai nhọn răng nanh, đang nhanh chóng thu nhỏ trong con ngươi dần dần phóng đại, phun ra một đóa màu đỏ hoa hồng.

【...... Ngô... Không —— Không muốn a!!!!!——!!!】

Huyết khế, từ hôm nay trở đi, bạo hào thắng mình chính là hắn di động kho máu, vô luận chạy trốn tới chỗ đó, hắn đều có thể dựa vào phần này khế ước tìm tới hắn, liền tử vong đều không thể ngăn cản.

【... Cô ngô ngô ngô —— Ta... Không muốn... Lăn đi 】

Kia mấy cây ngón tay lực đạo lớn đến kinh người, nắm vuốt hắn quai hàm xương tựa như cái kìm, luôn luôn quật cường người sói khi nhìn đến hấp huyết quỷ cắn nát mình động mạch thời điểm con mắt đỏ lên một vòng, tiếp lấy, oanh dùng răng rạch ra cổ tay của mình, đem một giọt máu đen khảm tiến tính mạng của hắn bên trong.

【———— Dát a a a a a a a a!!!!!!】

Thuần chủng hấp huyết quỷ huyết dịch có thể cải biến sinh vật bản thân cấu tạo, kia một giọt máu phát ra tư, một tiếng, chui vào thân thể của hắn.

【 Lấy thân thể làm đại giới, ngươi đem được hưởng cùng ta ngang nhau sinh mệnh... Bất lão bất tử 】

Người sói thân thể bởi vì xương cốt cải tạo phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt đáng sợ tiếng vang, hắn giãy dụa lấy từ hấp huyết quỷ trên thân ngã xuống tới, oanh nắm vuốt tay phải của hắn không cho hắn đi bắt cái cổ khối kia bắt đầu biến dị da thịt, hắn đành phải dùng con kia bị bẻ gãy tay trái đủ đến vòng cổ hạ khe hở, lại là một mảnh lạnh buốt.

Gãy mất tay cái gì đều không cảm giác được.

【—— A —— A a!!!! Ngao!】

Hắn bị lôi kéo cánh tay nửa dán tại không trung, hai chân không ngừng đạp đạp chỉ có thể đá lên một chút tro bụi, hắn cảm giác thân thể của mình bắt đầu chuyển biến, trở nên cùng hấp huyết quỷ đồng dạng lạnh buốt. Trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy nước mắt, tiếng gào thét lại xuyên bất quá tầng kia kết giới, cặp mắt kia nháy nháy nước mắt rì rào, nước bọt nước mũi mất mặt treo hạ, hắn nhìn thấy một đôi lục sắc mắt.

【———— Cô ngô —— Phế lâu, phế lâu —— Mau cứu ta 】

【—— A ——! Ta không nghĩ..... Ta không nghĩ biến thành như thế...】

Đầu của hắn đủ đến lục cốc chân, không có chút nào tôn nghiêm dùng lỗ tai đi lề mề u linh lộ ra mắt cá chân.

【...... Nhỏ thắng...】

Lục cốc ngồi xổm người xuống, mặt mũi tràn đầy áy náy nâng lên bạo hào mặt, hắn nhẹ giọng đọc lấy đặc thù biệt danh, lắc đầu.

【 Nhỏ thắng biết đến đi... Khế ước là không cách nào sửa đổi 】

【 Tựa như ta loại này trói linh một đời một thế cũng không thể rời đi vùng rừng rậm này đồng dạng...】

【 Ta cùng oanh quân đều chỉ là quá tịch mịch 】

【 Thật xin lỗi 】

Hắn dùng tay che lên cặp kia không ngừng rơi lệ con mắt đẹp, hắn có thể làm chỉ thế thôi.

【———— A, dát a a —— Không muốn... Không muốn 】

Chuyển hóa kéo dài cơ hồ toàn bộ ban đêm, lò sưởi trong tường bên trong củi khô đã không đủ, chỉ có một hai khỏa hoả tinh còn mang theo nóng bỏng. Sáng sớm cổ bảo so đừng lúc lạnh hơn, hấp huyết quỷ xuống dưới tìm chút dày đặc viền ren cái chăn quấn tại người sói trên thân, u linh còn ôm hắn, rõ ràng là không có nhiệt độ linh thể vẫn còn hung hăng đối bạo hào đỏ lên đầu ngón tay hà hơi.

【 Hắn còn sống 】

Hắn hảo tâm nhắc nhở lão hữu của hắn.

【 n... Chỉ là nhiệt độ cơ thể có chút thấp 】

【 Hắn sẽ không có việc gì 】

Hắn tìm nơi hẻo lánh tọa hạ, từ góc độ này vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy bạo hào có chút co rúm tai sói đóa, dạ dày bởi vì vượt qua hai tuần không có ăn uống gì mà cùn cùn phát đau nhức. Từ bạo hào đến bắt đầu từ ngày đó liền không có đi ra ngoài đi săn qua, hắn hưởng qua các loại huyết dịch, nhân loại, tinh linh, đương nhiên cũng có người sói, nhưng không có một loại là dạng này.

Để hắn muốn độc chiếm.

... Dù sao hấp huyết quỷ vốn là loại này tự tư lại băng lãnh quái vật.

03.

【 Oanh quân, oanh quân —— Tỉnh 】

Mấy trăm năm, hắn lần thứ nhất chân chính ngủ qua, bất quá chỉ có ngắn ngủi mấy giờ, hắn bị lục cốc lo lắng tiếng hô tỉnh lại.

【 Nhỏ thắng nhiệt độ cơ thể có chút không bình thường 】

【 Bởi vì ta là linh thể nguyên nhân không rõ lắm... Nhưng là nhỏ thắng mặt thật là đỏ a, từ vừa mới bắt đầu vẫn hướng trên người ta cọ 】

Ngô... Hắn chậm chạp trừng mắt nhìn, phỏng đoán khả năng thật quá lâu không có ăn uống gì.

Tái nhợt đốt ngón tay một tiết một tiết mở ra, hắn từ ghế sô pha bên trong đứng người lên, thăm dò tính đem ngón tay để lên bạo hào cái trán, tê, hắn nhíu mày bởi vì đầu ngón tay truyền đến bị bỏng cảm thấy không hiểu.

【 n... Xác thực rất bỏng 】

【 Nhưng không nên là như vậy 】

【 Máu của chúng ta sẽ chỉ làm nhiệt độ cơ thể biến thấp... Mà lại bạo hào cũng không có rõ ràng bài dị hiện tượng......】

Đột nhiên giống như là nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn đem chăn một thanh xốc lên, quả nhiên thấy được khối kia ngay tại quấy phá dâm văn.

【... Là thay thế hỗn loạn, vẫn là có người tại khống chế?】

Tay của hắn vừa để xuống bên trên bạo hào cái bụng, người sói liền đánh cái kích rung động, hắn đuổi theo oanh ngón tay, khó nhịn hướng lên đỉnh đỉnh eo.

【...... Ta cảm thấy cắt đảo quân sẽ không làm loại chuyện này 】

【 Là bởi vì tối nay là trăng tròn sao?】

【...... Người sói phát tình ban đêm 】

Hấp huyết quỷ tiếp hạ câu, tiếp lấy bọn hắn liếc nhau một cái, bỗng nhiên đạt thành một loại nào đó chung nhận thức.

[ Chủ nhân cũng nên chiếu cố tốt sủng vật của mình không phải sao ]

Lục cốc trước đem bạo hào từ đống kia màu trắng viền ren trong giường đơn lột ra, hắn lấy cùi chỏ xuyên qua bạo hào dưới nách đem hắn nhấc lên bản tựa tại trên người mình, tiếp lấy thuận lý thành chương nâng lên bạo hào một cái chân.

【... Hôm qua nhỏ thắng vừa cùng cắt đảo quân làm qua 】

【 Nơi này còn rất lỏng... Trực tiếp đi vào cũng không quan hệ 】

Giống trước đó vì bạo hào làm thanh lý thời điểm như thế, hắn đem hai ngón tay cắm vào, nhiệt độ cao tràng đạo chăm chú hút lấy cái này hai cây lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay, khẽ co khẽ rút, dâm văn thúc ra dâm dịch không kịp chờ đợi chảy ra, sáng lấp lánh bôi ở cửa huyệt.

【 Oanh quân tới trước sao?】

Hắn lễ phép hỏi một câu, một bên cho bạo hào làm lấy khuếch trương.

【... Ngươi tới trước đi, ta khả năng cần một quãng thời gian 】

Đừng hiểu lầm.

Hắn xác thực thích bạo hào, chỉ là không nghĩ tới phương diện này đi, lại đến chính là hắn là cái trung thực cấm dục người, đôm đốp, hắn đẩy ra thắt lưng của mình, tìm cái thị giác địa phương tốt ngồi xuống.

【 Vậy ta thất lễ 】

Lục cốc dã không có lại từ chối, mặc dù hắn vẫn luôn là loại kia ngại ngùng phái u linh, nhưng hôm nay buổi chiều hắn nhìn thấy cảnh tượng một mực khắc vào trong óc của hắn, mỗi lần nhớ tới đều để hắn cảm thấy không hiểu xao động.

Hắn nhỏ thắng cùng sắc tình phủ lên câu.

【... Hô...... Ngô hô, !——!!】

Hắn qua loa dùng ngón tay đâm mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, đợi đến chất lỏng trách trách âm thanh trở nên sền sệt mới ngừng lại được.

Lần trước làm tình chính là lúc nào đâu... A, hắn nhớ tới tới, hắn còn chưa kịp đợi đến một bước kia liền đã thành bộ dáng bây giờ. Hắn hít sâu một hơi, nghe được bạo hào tiếng thở dốc bởi vì hắn cắm vào bỗng nhiên trì trệ, tiếp lấy xông lên vân tiêu.

【 Hô... Hô...... Nhỏ thắng ngươi thật chặt 】

Hắn thở hồng hộc tựa ở bạo hào trên vai, bởi vì quá mức cảm giác thỏa mãn, nước mắt khống chế không nổi tuôn ra. Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất cảm giác được khoái cảm, giống một đạo dòng điện, từ hắn bị kẹp chặt hải miên thể thẳng tắp đánh trúng đầu óc của hắn.

Mặc dù trước đây không lâu vừa mới chịu thao qua, nhưng bạo hào hậu môn vẫn như cũ chặt chẽ rất, chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hắn cây kia, muốn mạng mút vào. Lục cốc bởi vì cái này từng trận khoái cảm nheo lại mắt, cái mông đâm đâm, một giây sau liền phát ra kịch liệt đập kích âm thanh.

【—— A... A... A...... A 】

Bạo hào mềm nhũn uốn tại trong ngực của hắn bởi vì đụng vào trên người hắn một chút một chút nhảy nhót, thấm ướt mồ hôi tựa hồ cũng dính vào tay của hắn, nhiều lần bởi vì tay trượt đỡ không được bạo hào eo.

【 Ha ha ————】

Thế là kia một tiếng trở nên phá lệ uyển chuyển, túi túi trùng điệp đập vào bạo hào trên mông, cái đuôi bởi vì bị thân thể áp đảo mà bị kích thích dựng thẳng lên. Hắn đang ngủ gian bên trong cấp tốc bắt lấy khoái cảm, dù là không có an ủi, âm hành vẫn như cũ nhô lên lão cao tích táp vung ra lướt nước.

【 Ngô ân!】

Lục cốc hô hấp càng nặng, hắn bỗng nhiên hãm lại tốc độ, mực đồng lây dính điên cuồng nhiệt độ. Hắn mê luyến nhìn xem hai người chỗ giao hợp, biểu hiện ra gỡ ra kia hai mảnh khe mông, để cho ngồi tại đối diện hấp huyết quỷ cũng có thể nhìn thấy tấm kia đáng yêu miệng nhỏ là như thế nào thân mật hút lấy hắn không thả.

Bạo hào hậu môn hút lấy hắn kê ba, phấn hồng một vòng bởi vì thở hào hển mà co rút không ngừng, từ kề sát khe hở bên trong, quá phận dư thừa dâm thủy thưa thớt gạt ra một chút, nhìn càng thêm nhiều chất lỏng. Một ngón tay chen vào, những cái kia trong suốt dâm thủy liền một đám dọc theo các loại hỏng bét độ cong chảy xuống.

Oanh ngồi ở chỗ đó, tựa hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy ngón tay lôi kéo ra màu hồng ruột thịt, mềm hồ hồ, vừa ướt lại triều.

【 Oanh quân... Nhỏ thắng đằng sau còn có thể ăn thêm một chút 】

Lục cốc đối với hắn cười, ngụ ý lại sáng tỏ bất quá.

【 Cùng đi đi 】

Hắn đứng người lên, giải khai cổ áo viên thứ nhất cúc áo.

【...... Ngô... n?】

Đương bạo hào mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra thời điểm, hắn trông thấy không phải lạnh buốt lạnh sàn nhà, cũng không phải viên kia khắp nơi có thể thấy được tảo xanh cầu, mà là hai cây tráng kiện nam tính âm hành —— Một cây đã cắm vào bên trong mà đổi thành một cây chỉ miễn cưỡng bị ăn tiến đầu.

【... n 】

Hắn khó chịu giật giật, nhìn thấy tấm kia miệng nhỏ mãnh mút một chút —— Ngô a a a ————!!! Hắn không thể tin cong lên lưng, bởi vì quá mức khoái cảm cùng nhói nhói tê cả da đầu.

【———— Thập... Cái gì ——】

Không chờ hắn tới kịp đem cuối cùng một ngụm không khí nuốt vào, hắn mở to suy nghĩ, nhìn thấy một căn khác phù một tiếng khảm đi vào. Cửa huyệt bởi vì siêu phụ tải sử dụng có chút nâng lên, bên trong bởi vì chăm chú hút lấy hai cây nam tính âm hành liền co vào khép kín đều làm không được.

【 Hô, ... Lục cốc... Ta tiến đến 】

【...... A... Nhỏ thắng trong thân thể có phải là đặc biệt dễ chịu 】

【 Ngươi nhìn... Đi lên đỉnh —— Ngô, nhỏ thắng sẽ kẹp rất căng 】

【... Ngô ân... Thật —— Ta hiện tại có thể động sao 】

Bạo hào kẹp ở giữa hai người, nghe bọn hắn không hiểu thấu đối thoại, yết hầu một trận gấp chát chát —— Mẹ, bây giờ bị thao thế nhưng là hắn a!!!

【—— Mẫu... A —— Hỗn... Trứng... Các ngươi ——】

【———— Ngô!!!】

【 A... Quá —— Sâu —— A —— A!】

Hắn vừa định há mồm răn dạy, lại bị hai người đồng thời đỉnh hông đỉnh một trận buồn nôn, hắn bị nước bọt bị sặc, một bên ho khan một bên vô cùng đáng thương nắm chặt trước mặt người cổ áo, lại cảm thấy quá mức mất thể diện mà đưa bàn tay nhét vào trong miệng của mình.

Kia hai cây đồ vật trong cơ thể hắn mạnh mẽ đâm tới, gấp hai độ rộng đem hắn cửa huyệt chống đỡ đến trong suốt, ăn không vô phát ra qua phụ tải ba tức âm thanh. Nửa người dưới của hắn giống như là bắt lửa, bị lần lượt ma sát lục thẳng tràng đạo chăm chú hút lấy thể nội hỏa trụ, mang ra một đoạn nhỏ lại nằng nặng nhét về thể nội.

【—— A... Ngô ——!!!!】

Hắn bị thao cơ hồ nói không ra lời, hết lần này tới lần khác hai người kia còn tưởng rằng hắn vẫn như cũ ngủ, đỏ trắng hai màu đầu đặt tại trên vai của hắn, một bên khác là đầu kia chướng mắt tảo xanh cầu —— Hắn dùng sức cắn chặt bàn tay của mình, mặc kệ rách da hay không, đánh nát răng đều muốn đem những cái kia mất mặt nghẹn ngào nuốt vào trong bụng.

【 Cô thu, cô thu 】

Cái đinh rắn chắc khảm tiến rút ra, mài thành trắng sữa, bọn chúng có khi đồng tiến đồng xuất, hung hăng đội lên hắn hiện nước hoa tâm kích hắn một trận mãnh rung động, có khi lại ác thú vị thả chậm tốc độ tại hắn trong lỗ đít khuấy động, cái mông của hắn phía dưới ẩm ướt hồ hồ một đoàn không cần nghĩ cũng biết đó là cái gì chất hỗn hợp. Oanh nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn, cho nên không có cách nào an ủi hạ thể chỉ có thể mượn ngẫu nhiên cọ đến một hai cái thư giãn khô nóng.

【———— Ha ha!!!!】

Ruột cơ hồ ngoại trừ cực nóng cái gì đều không cảm giác được, đương hai cây âm hành một trước một sau đuổi qua hắn tuyến tiền liệt lúc, tuyệt đỉnh khoái cảm lại khiến cho hắn tránh thoát trói buộc bắn lên —— Người sói ưu tú cơ bụng run rẩy dữ dội lấy, phản cung phần eo bộc phát ra cơ bắp mỹ cảm. Hắn phát ra ngâm nước tiếng ô ô, rơi xuống khe mông đập ầm ầm về chỗ cũ, đem kia hai cây đồ ăn càng sâu.

Hắn hiện tại bắt đầu hoài nghi hai người kia có phải là đang làm bộ chọc ghẹo hắn, đang lộng ra lớn tiếng như vậy vang về sau, bọn hắn thậm chí liền cũng không ngẩng đầu một chút, chỉ là càng thêm dùng sức níu lại cánh tay của hắn, eo vượt, hướng xuống hung hăng đục.

【...... Hô... Hô... Nhỏ thắng 】

Thẳng đến lục cốc ngẩng đầu lên cùng hắn hôn.

【 A ———— Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi đã tỉnh 】

Lục cốc sền sệt liếm bên trên môi của hắn, thuận cái cằm hôn đến khóe mắt của hắn, hắn liếm sạch khóe mắt một hai khỏa nước mắt, tựa hồ cũng không tính cùng hắn giải thích cái gì.

【 Hô... Hiện tại có phải là cảm giác tốt đi một chút 】

【... Không quan hệ... Ta cùng oanh quân đều sẽ giúp ngươi 】

Hắn đem để tay bên trên bạo hào phát nhiệt bụng dưới, thuận kim đồng hồ đảo quanh.

【... Phát tình kỳ rất khó nhịn đi 】

【 Yên tâm đi... Ta cùng oanh quân sẽ thay phiên chiếu cố ngươi sinh lý nhu cầu 】

Bị hai người đối thoại hấp dẫn hấp huyết quỷ lúc này mới ngẩng đầu lên, hắn chải vuốt chỉnh tề tóc tại kịch liệt trên giường vận động bên trong tản mát, một nửa che khuất mắt, chỉ lộ ra khối kia vảy lam đồng —— Hắn cũng hôn bạo hào, dùng răng cắn nát miệng môi dưới.

【 Ngô mẫu!!!!!】

Hấp huyết quỷ vốn là có thôi tình công hiệu nước bọt cùng vết cắn để trong dục hỏa đốt người sói càng thêm táo bạo, đầu kia mao nhung nhung cái đuôi to tại sau lưng hữu lực đập nện mặt đất, ba ba ba, nghe rất là đáng ghét. Thế là oanh bắt lấy đầu kia cái đuôi dùng sức bóp lấy cái đuôi cây thời điểm, bạo hào thét chói tai vang lên, thoải mái cơ hồ đem đầu lưỡi đều phun ra.

【... A... Cái đuôi là nhược điểm sao 】

Hắn dùng sức giật hai lần, cuối cùng mấy lần thời điểm dùng lòng bàn tay xoa bóp khối kia đuôi xương cụt nhô lên.

【———— Dát a —— Đừng...... A!】

Người sói bỗng nhiên trở nên thành thật, hắn cắn môi, không chịu nổi phụ trọng ổn định sắp lăn xuống nước mắt. Hai chân của hắn quấn lấy hấp huyết quỷ chập trùng phía sau lưng, tại một trước một sau đỉnh làm hạ, thở liền nước bọt đều khống chế không nổi.

Hắn lại một lần dựa vào đằng sau cao trào.

【———— A —— Ngô!!!!!!】

Hai người phần tinh dịch đồng thời rót vào hắn [ Tử cung ] Bên trong, phát ra thỏa mãn cô thu âm thanh, lục cốc để tay tại trên bụng của hắn, dùng sức vò, cơ hồ có thể cách cái bụng an ủi đến bên trong hai cây âm hành. Ba tấm bờ môi góp rất căng, nhiệt khí choáng mở bạo hào trên mặt ửng hồng, hắn lè lưỡi, tình khó chính mình dùng sức bày eo, cường thế không muốn để cho những cái kia tinh trùng rò rỉ ra nửa phần.

【 Dát a!】

Tuổi trẻ hấp huyết quỷ há miệng ra, nhọn răng nanh bên trên ấn ra dính máu hai cái lỗ thủng.

【 Bạo hào... Dâm văn khế ước 】

【... Chúng ta sẽ để cho ngươi sinh ra khỏe mạnh hài tử 】

HAPPY END.

Thật xin lỗi! Ta cũng không biết mình đang viết gì kê ba nhưng rất thoải mái!!!DDL Thật để cho ta một giọt cũng không có!!! Đuổi kịp 520 Cái đuôi nhỏ!!! Ta yêu thắng mình cả một đời!!!!

【ALL Bạo 】 Rắn 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
● Rắn × Bạo hào thắng mình   
●⚠ Săn / Kỳ /⚠ Nặng / Miệng / Hướng!!! Chú ý!!!  
● Biến thái dự cảnh! Biến thái dự cảnh! Thật biến thái!!! Thật kinh dị!!!! Thật nặng miệng!!!

● Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Đâm xuyên / Vết cắn / Rắn gian / Nhân thể qua đời */ Cất đặt / Giam cầm / Trúng độc / Rắn chui ruột / Cho ăn / Đạo cụ / Dây thừng nghệ 】  
⚠ Rất biến thái!!! Mời nhất định nhất định chú ý tránh sét!!!  
⚠⚠ Cùng bởi vì là nằm mơ mơ tới cho nên logic khả năng có chút sứt chỉ!

● Thật xin chú ý tránh sét!!!! Là thật rắn! Thật rắn chít chít thao thắng mình!!! Còn có ba cái chít chít!!!( Khóc )

Work Text:  
0.

[ Bắt nguồn từ ngày nào đó một trận điên cuồng mộng, trong mộng thắng kỷ bị rắn sủng ái lấy, hai răng dấu răng bên trong hướng ra phía ngoài bốc lên huyết châu, tựa như mắt của hắn yên tĩnh chảy ra nước mắt ]

[ Tại mở màn bắt đầu, ta thấy được cái bóng mơ hồ cùng mảng lớn bong ra từng màng màu trắng tường da ]

Tên kia là cái nuôi xà nhân, đại khái sắp 40 Ra mặt, trên đầu có chút tóc trắng, cùng tóc cắt ngang trán chỉnh tề chải đến sau đầu. Hắn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ xuyên dài khoản kiểu Tây lễ phục, như là truyền thống Anh quốc lão thân sĩ, bất cứ lúc nào chỗ nào đều duy trì hắn ưu nhã.

Cho dù là tại trải qua sau khi chiến đấu, trên người hắn đồ tây đen cũng không thấy nếp uốn, chiến lợi phẩm của hắn co quắp mà ngã trên mặt đất không chỉ, thỉnh thoảng nói ra chút quá thô tục câu nói, bất quá hắn cũng không thèm để ý, chỉ là cúi đầu đeo lên một đôi găng tay đen, cứ như vậy níu lấy bạo hào tóc kéo về nhà.

【... Ngô...... Hỗn đản... Thả ta ra...】

Nam nhân quang minh chính đại đi trên đường, không thèm để ý chút nào trong tay kéo lấy thiếu niên, qua đường những người đi đường biểu lộ đạm mạc, bọn hắn 暼 Mắt biểu lộ dữ tợn bạo hào liền tiếp theo cúi đầu chơi bọn hắn trò chơi.

【...... Anh hùng lập tức liền muốn tới...】

【... Khục... Ngươi nhất định phải chết...】

Chiến lợi phẩm của hắn kêu gào, ý đồ đào dừng tay bên cạnh phòng cháy cái chốt, đương nhiên kết quả chỉ là phí công.

【 Dẫn hắn đi lên 】

Nam nhân rất giàu có, phòng ốc của hắn rất lớn cũng rất quái lạ, dị dạng đè ép tại trung tâm chợ thương hạ bên trong lại liếc mắt lại không cảm thấy đột ngột. Nơi này hết thảy đều là hoang đường, liền liền hắn bọn người hầu cũng đều sắc mặt tái nhợt, tại quay người lại biến thành trang giấy. Những cái kia trang giấy mặt không thay đổi tiếp nhận nam nhân đưa ra đồ vật —— Mang lấy thắng mình ngồi lên một đài thang máy.

【 Thao... Buông ra lão tử... Nghe được không có 】

Hắn trúng độc, có thể là cơ bắp héo rút cùng thần kinh lây nhiễm kiểu mới độc tố. Đương bị hai cái người hầu gác ở trên vai, hắn xuyên thấu qua bả vai khe hở chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng thấy rõ trong thang máy lấp lóe nút bấm.1, 2, 3, nam nhân nhà hết thảy có ba tầng cao, thang máy lại khoảng chừng một cái phòng như thế lớn, là cho ai dùng?

Nhưng ở hắn nghĩ lại trước, một đôi to như hạt đậu con ngươi màu đen tử trước bắt lấy hắn.

【 Tê... Thập ——!】

Lạnh buốt từ mắt cá chân hắn chỗ trèo lên, hắn toàn thân tê rần, nhìn xuống phía dưới đến một đầu màu đen rắn. Kia rắn không tính là rất lớn, nhưng đối với lần thứ nhất trông thấy rắn thắng mình tới nói lực trùng kích vẫn là rất lớn. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm con rắn kia, tròn cái mũi, sinh vật trên lớp lão sư dạy qua, là không độc.

Thế nhưng là, hắn vẫn là sợ hãi.

Con rắn kia từ hắn vỡ vụn chiến đấu phục bên trong chui vào, lạnh buốt lân phiến ở trên người du tẩu cảm giác khiến người cảm giác buồn nôn tê cả da đầu, hắn ngừng thở, mồ hôi lạnh một giọt một giọt hướng xuống treo.

【 Leng keng ——】

Tại lầu hai hắn thấy được một loạt gần cửa sổ hành lang, hai bên là phòng ngủ cùng toàn bộ triển khai thả phòng khách, nhìn cùng người bình thường nhà không sai biệt lắm, nhưng toàn bộ lầu hai chỉ dùng đến đi ngủ không khỏi cũng quá xa xỉ đi.

Người hầu đem hắn kéo tới trên giường liền rời đi, bọn hắn lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú lên trên giường vặn vẹo thiếu niên, thậm chí liền hắn nhào đông một tiếng lăn xuống giường đều không có để ý.

Hắn giãy dụa lấy muốn bò lên, lại tại trên mặt đất thấy được càng nhiều rắn, màu sắc, thuần trắng, có màu đen đường vân. Bọn chúng có nhọn cái mũi, là có độc một loại kia. Từ bắp đùi truyền đến thít chặt cảm giác đau, chẳng phải khó chịu, nhưng nghĩ đến là có đầu rắn tại quần của hắn bên trong liền để hắn không được buồn nôn.

【... Dát, a 】

Mấy con rắn hướng hắn bò tới, phun màu đỏ lưỡi, con mắt màu đen bên trong chiếu ra hắn sợ hãi mặt. Đầu kia tiểu Hắc rắn từ hắn ống quần bên trong chui ra, nhọn cái mũi, biến thành hắn sợ hãi dáng vẻ.

Mãng văn rắn thuận hắn đạp đạp giày leo lên trên, nó một đường bò một đường nghĩ đến chỗ đó thịt cắn càng non, thế là nó bò đi bò, dọc theo thiếu niên hai chân run rẩy trèo lên eo của hắn. Nó dạo qua một vòng, nói ra nước bọt làm cái tiêu ký.

【—— Ngô!】

Kia bốn khỏa răng cắn tại hắn trên mông, lại tê dại vừa đau, đến cuối cùng trở nên giống bàn ủi như vậy bỏng. Hắn hoảng sợ mở to mắt, nước mắt nhỏ tại bịt mắt bên trên, sền sệt hút tại hắn co lại co lại mũi thở bên trên. Con rắn kia há to miệng, đem miệng cơ làm lớn ra gấp hai ba lần, giống một đôi thật to tay bao trùm tại cái mông của hắn bên trên.

Đau quá,

Sợ hãi cùng bài xích thúc đẩy hắn co rúm thân thể ý đồ đem con rắn kia đuổi đi, nhưng rắn lại không buông tha cắn hắn, đem hắn quần cắn nát nhừ, một đầu đuôi dài vòng tại ngang hông của hắn, một nửa đào tại bắp đùi của hắn trên căn.

【 Leng keng ——】

Cửa thang máy mở, nam nhân xuyên giày da tại da dê trên mặt thảm kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt vang lên, hắn đầu tiên là thấy được trống trơn giường, lại trên mặt đất tìm được bị rắn cắn lấy thiếu niên.

【 Đau không 】

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống nâng lên bạo hào mặt, nhìn qua cặp kia bị nước mắt thấm ướt lệ khí mắt đỏ, từ trong túi móc ra một cái bị màu đỏ nhung tơ bao khỏa tỉ mỉ hộp sắt.

【 n... Có đúng không? Tiếp xuống sẽ chỉ đau hơn, 】

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không quan tâm trả lời của thiếu niên, lời kia so với hỏi thăm, càng giống là khẳng định. Nam nhân nhìn xem trong tay hộp, ngón tay xẹt qua hoa hoa tác hưởng ngân châm, từ bên trong lấy ra một cây đỉnh chóp có hạt châu màu đỏ châm dài, bóp tại đầu ngón tay chơi đùa.

【 Ngươi cái miệng này, luôn luôn nói ra sai lầm tìm từ 】

【 Thật là kỳ quái, rõ ràng là hùng anh cao tài sinh lại không hiểu được như thế nào tôn trọng... Là sư trưởng, vẫn là phụ mẫu thất trách 】

Nam nhân tay trèo lên cái cằm của hắn, giống rắn đồng dạng băng lãnh, thô sáp bao trùm lấy một tầng lân phiến, cặp mắt kia bên trong cũng giống là chết yên tĩnh. Hắn không hiểu cái này chưa từng gặp mặt nam nhân bắt hắn thời cơ là cái gì, cũng không hiểu rõ trong đầu hắn đến cùng đựng cái gì cứt chó.

Phi, liên quan gì đến ngươi!

Hắn cắn thật chặt hàm răng, cố gắng coi nhẹ nam nhân băng lãnh khiêu khích —— Chỉ cần lại kiên trì một hồi liền sẽ có anh hùng tới cứu hắn, chẳng biết tại sao hắn đối với cái này tin tưởng vững chắc không nghi ngờ. Hắn không sợ đau đớn cũng không sợ trước mặt cái này trong lòng nam nhân đánh tính toán, chỉ là những cái kia dọc theo nam nhân cánh tay bò lên trên rắn độc, làm hắn cảm giác trong dạ dày băng trùy đồng dạng đau.

【 Bất quá không quan hệ 】

【 Ta sẽ hảo hảo dạy bảo ngươi, bạo hào đồng học 】

Nam nhân mở miệng lần nữa, từ tay áo của hắn trong miệng chui ra một đầu tròn vo tiểu xà, màu trắng, hé miệng cũng lộ ra đinh sắt đồng dạng răng nanh. Thế là tại bạo hào kinh ngạc lại run rẩy nhìn chăm chú, con rắn kia dọc theo nam nhân ngón tay chậm ung dung nằm cổ của hắn bên cạnh, hướng trên cổ một quấn, nhất cổ tác khí cắn thủng hắn phiếm hồng thính tai.

【———— Cô a!!!!】

Sợ hãi thất kinh thét lên, làm cho nam nhân ngân châm trong tay đâm vào hắn cảm xúc tăng vọt đầu lưỡi bên trong. Hai loại, ba loại đau đớn chui được cùng một chỗ, mặc dù chỉ là không gì đáng trách vết thương nhỏ nhưng như cũ để cái này đã mười sáu tuổi nửa chín thiếu niên nước mắt chảy ròng.

【 Đừng lo lắng, rất nhanh liền đã hết đau 】

Nam nhân cầm lên cái thứ hai châm, nắm vuốt hắn khóc rống đầu lưỡi đang chuẩn bị quấn lên mới màu đỏ.

【... Tiên sinh, nghề nghiệp anh hùng dưới lầu chờ lấy, nghĩ kiểm tra phòng ở 】

Màu trắng người hầu vô thanh vô tức nhẹ nhàng đi lên, trên lưng buộc lại một vòng dây gai, hắn vừa nói xong, thiếu niên trong mắt liền đột nhiên lại có thắng lợi hào quang. Hắn lắc lắc sưng đỏ đầu lưỡi, dùng thay đổi hình thanh âm chế giễu nam nhân sơ sẩy.

【... A... Hỗn đản... Đến phiên ngươi đi 】

Tiếp lấy, hắn hiểu được kia quyển dây gai chân chính tác dụng.

【...—— Ngô... Ô ô —— Ngươi... Ngô... Chết...——!】

Hắn xác định nam nhân nhất định là loại kia ác thú vị biến thái lão hỗn đản, còn nhất định là kẻ tái phạm. Nam nhân đang nghe người hầu báo cáo sau chỉ lộ ra niềm vui thú bị đánh gãy một vòng nhíu mày, cây kia cách hắn chỉ có một tấc ngân châm chậm chạp thu về. Nam nhân kéo lấy một cái chân của hắn đem hắn xụi lơ thân thể túm bên trên bên cạnh bàn thấp, thong dong tiếp nhận người hầu đưa ra dây thừng, từ mắt cá chân hắn bắt đầu hướng lên buộc chặt.

【... A... Biến thái... Bệnh tâm thần... Ác thú vị lão bất tử 】

【...... Ngô ngô...!】

Dây thừng tại quấn đến bẹn đùi bộ thời điểm dọc theo giữa hai chân phân nhánh hướng hai bên tách ra, hướng hắn khe mông bên trong đánh cái kết sau lại tại cái hông của hắn tụ hợp. Nam nhân thủ pháp rất là lão luyện, hiển nhiên trầm mê ở loại này biến thái tác phẩm nghệ thuật giám bên trong khó mà tự kềm chế, dây thừng xuyên qua bạo hào dưới nách, quấn lên hắn ngẩng cái cổ, cuối cùng cố định tại hắn hé mở miệng bên trong. Thiếu niên phát dục tốt đẹp cơ ngực, eo, cùng kia như ẩn như hiện vốn nên giấu ở rộng lớn chiến đấu phục bên trong hạ thể bị dây thừng phác hoạ ra sắc tình lại ngây ngô bộ dáng.

Nam nhân hài lòng nhìn xem trước mặt không thể động đậy thiếu niên, hảo tâm đem cây kia bị bỏng lấy ngân châm từ đầu lưỡi của hắn bên trong rút ra, xinh đẹp màu đỏ huyết châu xông ra, đưa tới mấy đầu hứng thú hiên ngang thực khách. Chỉ là bọn chúng tự chủ tạm thời không cho bọn hắn cơ hội này, trên cổ chân dây thừng đột nhiên mãnh nắm chặt, bạo hào bị ép giãy dụa thân thể bị nam nhân kéo lấy bắp chân ở trên thảm phủ phục tiến lên.

Hắn không có cách nào dùng tay, cũng không cách nào dùng chân, duy nhất coi như có chút dùng miệng hiện tại cũng bị đâm một cái hố, chặn lại. Ma sát thiêu đốt cảm giác xé rách miệng vết thương của hắn, nhưng không có chảy máu, hắn bị kéo lấy ở trên thảm phủ phục, sau lưng rắn cũng đi theo một mực bò.

Nam nhân kéo lấy hắn về tới trong thang máy, nhẹ nhàng chụp vang một khối tường tấm, chất gỗ môn liền mở ra.

【—— Ngô... Ngô ngô ——!】

Hắn bị nhét vào trong thang máy đặc chất tủ âm tường bên trong, tùy hành còn có mấy đầu nam nhân đáng yêu sủng vật. Chỉ cần bạo hào phát ra một điểm thanh âm, bọn chúng liền sẽ lập tức thực hiện chức trách của bọn nó.

【 Xuỵt ——】

Nam nhân ngón tay đặt ở trên bờ môi của hắn, so một cái hư thanh thủ thế, tiếp lấy tia sáng kia nhanh chóng bị hắc ám nuốt hết, chỉ còn lại một đầu cọng tóc màu vàng, đem hắn con ngươi màu đỏ cắt thành hai nửa.

【... n...... Cô...】

Trong bóng đêm, chỉ có vảy rắn ở trên người du tẩu phát ra dính chặt ào ào âm thanh, hắn mở to mắt, kỳ vọng có thể thấy rõ dù là một điểm, lại không có kết quả.

Rắn chùy đâm răng nanh hôn thân thể của hắn, giảo hoạt lại tham lam, chỉ chọn những cái kia mềm mại nhất địa phương ngoạm ăn. Bờ mông, cơ ngực, đùi, cuối cùng là bẹn đùi bộ, đây đều là bọn chúng yêu nhất địa phương, còn có một đầu đối với hắn kia bốc lên máu màu hồng đầu lưỡi đặc biệt cảm thấy hứng thú.

【 Ngô ân!!】

Tại chức nghiệp anh hùng rời đi thời điểm, bọn hắn nghe được một tiếng nhỏ xíu vang động, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, giống như là tấm ván gỗ buông lỏng thanh âm. Thiếu niên bị giam tại trong tủ quần áo, hai mắt đỏ bừng, hắn nghe được có mấy xâu tiếng bước chân đứng tại cách hắn rất gần địa phương.

【... Thật có lỗi trong lúc cấp bách làm phiền 】

【 Chúng ta không có tìm được bất luận cái gì hàng cấm, có thể là báo án tiểu thư nhìn lầm, nếu như ngài có bất kỳ tương quan tin tức mời tức thời liên hệ chúng ta...】

【...... Chúng ta ném đi một con màu vàng mèo con 】

Hắn nghe thấy trang giấy cùng bút tiếng ma sát, nước mắt phốc phốc rơi xuống.

【 Ta sẽ lưu ý, nếu như có thể giúp đến các ngươi chính là vinh hạnh của ta... Như vậy các vị, liền đưa đến nơi này 】

Nam nhân khẽ vuốt cằm, đưa tiễn khách nhân.

1.

Hắn suy nghĩ nát óc cũng không nghĩ rõ ràng hắn liền đến tột cùng ở nơi đó cùng cái này nam nhân kết cừu oán, trong ký ức của hắn, bọn hắn nên lần thứ nhất gặp mặt. Mặc dù lần thứ nhất gặp mặt chính là làm địch nhân tư thái, nhưng nói thực ra, hắn cũng không chút làm bị thương nam nhân, thậm chí liền một điểm trầy da đều không thể lưu lại.

Nam nhân có một đôi rắn đồng dạng màu vàng dựng thẳng đồng, lạnh như băng, nhìn không ra mảy may cảm xúc. Hắn tựa hồ xem thấu thiếu niên ý nghĩ, đang đánh xong cái cuối cùng nút buộc về sau, giải đáp thiếu niên nghi hoặc.

【 Đang muốn vì cái gì mình sẽ bị đối xử như thế sao 】

【... Đừng khẩn trương như vậy, sinh khí ở đây là không có ích lợi gì 】

Nam nhân một bàn tay phủ tại cái mông của hắn bên trên, uốn lượn lưng bị chấn lay động.

Bắp đùi của hắn cùng cánh tay lấy một loại cực kỳ tính bền dẻo phương thức buộc chặt, cánh tay đệm ở sau đầu của hắn, liền liền ngón chân cái đều thắt chặt dính chặt vào nhau. Cả người cuộn thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, nương tựa dán tại trên mặt đất phần lưng chèo chống toàn thân trọng lượng.

【 Tựa như đèn đỏ sáng lên, ngươi muốn ngừng; Đèn xanh sáng lên, ngươi muốn đi, nhưng kỳ thật phần lớn người đối với cái này làm như không thấy 】

【 Ngươi nhìn, kỳ thật trên thế giới này không có gì vì cái gì, không có gì đạo đức cũng không có cái gì cố định quy tắc 】

【 Chỉ cần ngươi muốn, cái khác sẽ không có ý nghĩa 】

Nam nhân tay một chút một chút rút lấy cái mông của hắn, giống đang nhìn ngựa gỗ đồ chơi đồng dạng, nhìn xem bạo hào là như thế nào tại hắn trên mặt thảm mất đi cân bằng nghiêng về phía trước lại hướng hắn ngã xuống.

【 Ta không phải địch nhân cũng không phải bằng hữu 】

【 Thả lỏng, chỉ cần cao hứng, ta tự nhiên sẽ thả đi ngươi... Con mèo nhỏ 】

Hắn không rõ đến cùng là như thế nào người mới sẽ nói lời như vậy, lúc đầu ở vào nổi giận bên trong hắn đang nghe nam nhân phát biểu sau cảm thấy toàn thân băng lãnh. Nam nhân không phải tận lực chọn lựa hắn, chẳng qua là lúc đó, hắn vừa lúc đụng phải nam nhân lòng hiếu kỳ —— Người trước mặt chỉ là tên hỗn đản bệnh trạng thi ngược cuồng thôi.

【 Thao... Ngô...... Ngươi muốn như thế nào...】

Tại nam nhân chắn miệng của hắn trước đó, bạo hào vật lộn một phen bất đắc dĩ hạ thấp thanh âm nếm thử cùng trước mặt hỗn đản biến thái câu thông —— Nếu như hắn còn có còn sót lại một điểm xã hội đồng lý tâm.

【 n?】

【 Là hỏi làm sao chiếm được ta niềm vui sao 】

Nam nhân sợ đánh khe mông tay ngừng, hắn dùng hai ngón tay nhéo một cái trên cằm đám lên màu trắng ria mép, ra vẻ suy nghĩ dừng lại một chút.

【 Lúc ban ngày ta muốn đi ra ngoài đi săn... Cho nên trước từ chiếu cố sủng vật học lên đi 】

Dứt lời nam nhân đứng lên, hắn kéo lấy đầu kia thắt ở bạo hào dưới chân thân thể lắc lư đem thiếu niên kéo xuống trong phòng ương. Hắn phủi tay, rất nhiều con mắt màu đen phát sáng lên, từ trang trí phức tạp giá sách, bàn trà, ngăn kéo, mỗi một cái hắn có thể nghĩ đến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong chui ra, giống bầy trùng đồng dạng ngọ nguậy hướng nằm ở trung ương đồ chơi tiến lên.

【... A —— Cho ăn!! Ngươi điên rồi sao!!!! Ta sẽ chết!!!!!!】

Bạo hào trợn mắt tròn xoe, nhô lên mạch máu thình thịch nhảy lên, trong mắt cũng trèo lên nổi giận màu đỏ. Hắn nhìn xem những cái kia nhọn đầu rắn độc, thân thể run như run rẩy, lại chỉ có thể buồn cười trước sau lắc lư, từ lay động ngã sấp xuống, cũng không còn cách nào di động mảy may.

【 Đừng lo lắng, bọn chúng sẽ hảo hảo khống chế 】

Nam nhân nói nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, hắn cúi đầu khuấy động lấy đồng hồ lại không thấy bạo hào một chút.

【... A...... Không muốn —— Tê —— Đau quá!!! Dừng tay a 】

【 Ngừng —— Cô —— Ngừng a!!!】

【 Ta... Ta sẽ hảo hảo nghe lời —— Để bọn chúng, a dừng lại!... Sẽ chết 】

Thiếu niên co quắp tại màu đỏ trên mặt thảm, bầy rắn chen chúc tại bên cạnh hắn, giống trong thần thoại miêu tả như thế tiên diễm đốt một bút gỉ đỏ. Một đầu thủ đoạn thô hoa xà thuận hắn run rẩy lưng bò vào trong ngực của hắn, xẻ tà quá thấp ngực vừa vặn có thể chứa đựng thân thể của nó. Thế là đầu kia vang sào sạt băng lãnh ác ma thuận đầu kia bị đầy đặn cơ ngực kẹp ra giữa khe vú trượt đi vào, nhưng trở ngại đai lưng trở ngại không thể tiến thêm một bước, đành phải chuyển cái vòng từ trong khe nhô ra cái đầu nhỏ.

Nó nhìn xem bạo hào sáng lấp lánh con mắt, thè lưỡi, co lại thân thể đột bắn ra, một ngụm răng nhọn cắn lên khối kia rung động kịch liệt xinh đẹp xương quai xanh. Chỉ là chỗ kia đối với nó nghĩ tốt như vậy, một khối cứng rắn xương cốt, thế là nọc độc chỉ có thể xông vào tầng ngoài trong da, trong nháy mắt sưng đỏ một mảnh.

【... Ngô...... Đau quá... Van ngươi 】

Hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới mình sẽ khóc thành dạng này, rõ ràng bình thường huấn luyện cùng thời điểm chiến đấu nhận qua so cái này còn nghiêm trọng tổn thương cũng chỉ là cứng ngắc lấy xương cốt cắn răng đình chỉ. Nhưng khi hắn nhìn thấy rắn kia hai viên nho nhỏ răng lúc, nước mắt lại không nghe sai sử lưu không ngừng.

Hắn không nghĩ dạng này.

Có mấy đầu nhỏ một chút rắn chui vào hắn ống quần bên trong, thuận đùi bò lên một vòng, dùng đầu đẩy ra hắn thiếp thân đồ lót, vẫy vẫy cái đuôi chui vào, giống như là thật đang chơi cái gì thú vị đồ chơi.

【—— A, ! Lăn ra ngoài... Cô... Không cho phép đi vào 】

Hắn sợ hãi muốn kẹp chặt hai chân, nhưng bị dây thừng buộc rắn chắc đùi chỉ có thể phí sức co rút, căng thẳng cơ bắp đem rắn đâm vào răng cắn càng chặt, thế là độc tố đến càng thêm mãnh liệt.

【... Ngô...... Cứu......】

Mười phút đồng hồ trôi qua.

Nam nhân nhìn chằm chằm tí tách chuyển biểu, đối bên chân kêu rên thiếu niên mặc kệ không hỏi. Chờ hắn ngẩng đầu thời điểm, khối kia quật cường màu đỏ bồ câu thạch đã ngã nát bấy, bạo hào đầu gối lên thảm ướt mảnh nhỏ, nước mắt cùng nước bọt từ hắn để dưới đất gương mặt lăn xuống, nước mũi kết thành một khối nhỏ màu trắng không có chút nào tôn nghiêm treo ở mũi hơi.

【 Dù nói thế nào, tại người khác trên mặt thảm đi tiểu cũng quá thất lễ 】

Hắn dùng giày da nâng lên thiếu niên cái cằm, nghe được một tiếng yếu ớt nghẹn ngào, không biết là bị sợ hãi ế trụ vẫn là bị bài tiết quá nhiều nước bọt bị sặc, thiếu niên mơ hồ lên tiếng ánh mắt lại vẫn như cũ mất tiêu nhìn dưới mặt đất.

Hắn liều mạng khép lại giữa hai chân, màu đậm nước tiểu chậm rãi tả ra, có chút gay mũi tanh tưởi vị làm cho nam nhân bất mãn nhíu mày. Hắn một cước giẫm lên kia thất trách thịt mềm, một đầu tiểu xà liền từ đế giày của hắn chui ra, bạo hào thống khổ thở phì phò, đau đớn cùng nhiệt khí từ những cái kia hai lỗ trong vết thương nhanh chóng bốc hơi, cắn lấy hắn yếu ớt hải miên thể bên trên.

【 Tính toán... Quản giáo cũng là trách nhiệm của ta 】

Nam nhân phủi tay, gọi hắn người hầu.

2.

【 Tí tách, tí tách 】

Thìa bạc tại viền vàng sứ trắng ngọn hoa trong chén thuận kim đồng hồ chậm chạp khuấy động, hồng trà từ cạn muôi bên trong rơi xuống, keng keng, gõ xuống chén xuôi theo. Hắn bưng chén lên chậm rãi nghiêng, bốc hơi nóng tơ hồng lụa liền dọc theo thiếu niên xinh đẹp xương quai xanh trượt xuống dưới rơi, từ kia nhanh chóng chập trùng lồng ngực, lại đến hắn mở ra giữa hai chân, một hai giọt rơi xuống nước tại màu sáng thể mao bên trên.

Ngủ say thiếu niên bất an tránh thoát nam nhân duỗi ra vuốt ve tay, cặp kia bướm kim sắc lông mi bị dính lấy nước mắt trói lại, giãy dụa lấy không cách nào tỉnh lại. Thế là cặp kia tái nhợt tay càng nhiều đụng chạm đến thiếu niên nóng hổi thân thể, lòng bàn tay nén kia hai viên run rẩy đứng thẳng màu hồng nhũ châu, ác thú vị dùng đầu ngón tay đảo quanh.

【...... Ngô...】

Bạo hào cái mũi ẩm ướt, từ nơi đó hừ ra đinh ngâm nóng hầm hập đánh vào cổ tay người đàn ông bên trên. Nam nhân động tác cũng không ôn nhu, hai viên nhàn nhạt viên thịt tại lòng bàn tay, móng tay, bàn tay xoa nắn hạ khó chịu đứng thẳng, phồng lên thành tiên diễm màu đậm, như bị rắn cắn qua cấp tốc sưng đỏ lên.

Hắn khó chịu gập cong hướng về sau tránh, thế nhưng là cái kia hai tay lại đuổi theo không thả, khi hắn hướng về sau né ra thời điểm kia hai cây nguyên bản vỗ về chơi đùa ngón tay bỗng nhiên giống cái kềm siết chặt, đem viên kia đáng yêu tiểu cầu kéo dài biến hình. Nam nhân trừng phạt giống như níu lấy viên kia đáng thương núm vú không thả, đưa nó kéo thành thay đổi hình lưỡi gai, lại dùng ngón cái khi dễ hắn sưng vù sung huyết sữa lỗ, thẳng đến bạo hào thống khổ ưỡn ngực.

Hắn không còn dám tránh.

【... Bé ngoan, tiếp xuống đem chân mở ra 】

Khả năng cùng cá tính có quan hệ, nam nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể cũng cùng những cái kia động vật máu lạnh đồng dạng, hắn thấp giọng cười hạ, rốt cục buông tha kia hai viên có thụ tra tấn đáng yêu viên thịt nhỏ. Đương cái kia hai tay bóp bên trên eo của hắn bên cạnh, bạo hào dồn sức đánh cái ve mùa đông, nhưng hắn ý thức còn ngủ say sưa lấy, nghe không được càng nghe không hiểu nam nhân lẩm bẩm.

Bản năng để hắn nắm thật chặt bả vai, rụt lại thân thể không tính dùng sức cuộn lên hai chân, hắn chán ghét cặp kia lạnh như băng tay.

【 Có đôi khi thật rất khó phán đoán thông minh cùng ngu dốt 】

【... Cũng rất khó phán đoán đến tột cùng nên cho roi vẫn là bánh kẹo 】

Nam nhân lộ ra tương đương ngoạn vị biểu lộ, nhìn xem thiếu niên vặn ba hai chân, ẩn nấp cho kỹ một chút nhưng lại bộc lộ ra đừng. Bạo hào trên thân bị rắn cắn ra lỗ đã khép kín, từng khối từng khối giống như hoa nở đầy cái này gốc tuổi trẻ thân thể, màu đỏ, nếm có máu cùng độc hương vị.

Dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng ép xuống liền có thể cảm giác được dưới làn da lõm, nam nhân tay từ hắn run rẩy eo bên trên trượt xuống, có chút hăng hái bắt hắn lại còn đang yên tĩnh ngủ âm hành —— Hình dạng đẹp mắt, mang theo thiếu niên đặc thù ngây ngô, cùng bạo hào làn da đồng dạng trắng nõn, lại tại tới gần đỉnh chóp địa phương sinh trưởng ra một khối đáng thương sưng bao. Ấu rắn răng tương đối ngắn nhỏ, dứt khoát chỉ để lại hai cái nhàn nhạt lỗ, nhưng cắn một cái ở trên người mẫn cảm nhất địa phương lại là đau gần chết.

【... Ha ha ——......】

Hắn bắt đầu chậm chạp động tác, không có dầu bôi trơn tham gia lột động lộ ra phá lệ khô khốc. Thiếu niên non mịn gân thịt cùng nam nhân thô ráp mọc ra kén bàn tay không một tia khe hở dính chặt vào nhau, khô ráo, chỉ có ma sát mang đến đau rát.

Bạo hào bắp chân bởi vì cái này khó nhịn tao đau nhức bắt đầu rất nhỏ run rẩy, hắn nằm tại trong ngực của nam nhân suy yếu lắc đầu, nghĩ giơ cánh tay lên lại cuối cùng liên động động thủ chỉ đều gian nan.

Thật to, nóng quá, đau quá, đau quá, đau quá

【...... Ngô...... Không......】

Hắn tại trong ngực của nam nhân co rúm lại lấy vặn vẹo vòng eo, nũng nịu cầu xin tha thứ dùng não chước từ từ nam nhân cái cằm, hắn không thể đạt được nhiều ít vui vẻ.

【 Từ từ sẽ đến, đừng có gấp 】

Nam nhân đem ngón tay cắm vào bạo hào khẽ nhếch miệng bên trong, đầu ngón tay đẩy ra kia sắp xếp răng trắng, để mềm lưỡi từ đầu ngón tay liếm đến xương bàn tay —— Đem ba ngón tay toàn bộ nhét đi vào, thiếu niên nghẹn ngào cũng dần dần yếu ớt.

Hắn tiếp tục không nhanh không chậm khi dễ cây kia đáng yêu nhỏ bổng, nhìn nó bị ép bị bày thành đứng thẳng dáng vẻ lại là như thế nào lại uể oải đổ về lòng bàn tay của hắn. Bị ngủ gian người rất khó nếm đến khoái cảm, thân thể của hắn ngủ say sưa lấy, đem tính dục ném sau ót. Nhưng nam nhân rất có kiên nhẫn, hắn hừ phát điệu hát dân gian, lặp đi lặp lại tiến hành máy móc lột động. Đem thật vất vả ép ra một điểm ướt át bôi ở đầu ngón tay bôi tại bạo hào run run trên âm hành.

【...... A...】

So với phía dưới chảy ra ái dịch, bạo hào nước bọt lại càng dễ bị ép ra, kia ba ngón tay giống lau giày dầu đồng dạng luồn vào bạo hào miệng bên trong, trên dưới phá hai lần liền thu hoạch phong phú. Hắn đổi một tay, dùng dính đầy sáng lóng lánh nước bọt tay cho cỗ thân thể này vui vẻ. Lột động trở nên càng thêm thông thuận, tại lên lửa ma sát bên trong, bạo hào chảy nước mắt giãy dụa lấy lại không cách nào kháng cự chậm chạp cương.

【 Ngươi nhìn, đây không phải hảo hảo đứng lên 】

Nam nhân hài lòng nhìn xem tác phẩm của mình, dùng ngón tay trỏ gõ gõ kia nhổng lên thật cao sưng đỏ quy đầu, ba ba, tuyến dịch bị đánh văng tứ phía. Nam nhân tựa hồ rất hài lòng bạo hào hút lấy cái mũi tiếng khóc lóc, hắn không sợ người khác làm phiền trách móc nặng nề lấy cây kia đứng thẳng âm hành, đem lật ra đỉnh chóp đánh màu đỏ bừng. Tại đau đớn cùng trong vui sướng, bạo hào không chịu được kêu to lên tiếng, nhưng nghe xác thực mềm hồ hồ ướt sũng, giống như là bị đánh cái mông ủy khuất tiểu hài, 吚吚 Ô ô hướng phụ mẫu phát ra kháng tụng.

Cầu mong gì khác nam nhân bỏ qua hắn, đối phương lại mắt điếc tai ngơ.

m hành trong không khí búng ra, bị ngón tay từng cái đập nện đập trước sau rất làm, hắn vừa mới cảm thấy vui vẻ âm hành bởi vì lặp đi lặp lại đập nện cảm thấy đau đớn, từ đỉnh bắt đầu uể oải trụ thể một nửa cứng rắn một nửa mềm cúi thấp đầu xuống, nhưng như cũ tiếp nhận nam nhân hung ác.

Cuối cùng, hắn mở ra hai chân.

【 Ừ... Làm sao đã có kinh nghiệm sao 】

Nam nhân thi ngược tay ngừng lại, nhưng cây kia đỏ bừng âm hành cũng rốt cuộc không cứng nổi, chí ít tối nay là không được. Rõ ràng mềm nhũn ra, lại bởi vì tiếp nhận lặp đi lặp lại đập nện mà dâm loạn sưng lấy, từ quy đầu hướng phía dưới sưng to lên một vòng, mềm mềm nằm tại hắn run rẩy trên bụng.

Cái tay kia kéo ra hắn giãy động hai chân, tùy ý loay hoay thiếu niên rèn luyện thân thể mềm mại. Đùi phải của hắn gác ở nam nhân cúi xuống vai trên kệ, bởi vì khí quản bị áp bách phát ra thiếu dưỡng khanh khách âm thanh, nam nhân cúi người, có chút hăng hái nhìn xem hai mảnh trắng nõn khe mông bởi vì thân thể mở ra kéo căng, rung động rung động ung dung lộ ra giấu ở ở giữa màu hồng cúc huyệt.

【 Như vậy, tiếp xuống sẽ cho bé ngoan ban thưởng 】

【 Đến ôn nhu làm đi 】

Cùng bị thô lỗ đối đãi âm hành khác biệt, lần này nam nhân hướng trên tay đến một thanh bôi trơn dịch, một ngón tay trơn mượt dán khe mông, cạy mở chiếc kia màu hồng miệng nhỏ phốc phốc một chút chui vào.

【 A 】

Hắn sợ hãi thán phục nhíu mày, cây kia cắm vào bạo hào trong lỗ đít ngón tay vẽ vòng tròn đồng dạng quấy lấy, trực tràng nhiệt độ so làn da nhiệt độ cao hơn, vừa ướt trơn ướt trượt, chính là giống hắn loại này động vật máu lạnh thích nhất. Hắn bản năng nheo lại mắt, cuộn tại dưới mắt vảy màu trắng lay động liếm môi một cái.

Tại thể nội thăm dò ngón tay cảm nhận được chủ nhân cảm xúc, hắn không còn lướt qua liền ngừng lại dừng ở tràng đạo bên trong, mà là biên độ nhỏ trừu sáp, tại thích hợp thời điểm gia nhập cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba ngón tay. Nam nhân đã sớm không có ngay từ đầu tính nhẫn nại, mặc dù hô hấp của hắn vẫn như cũ là hơi lạnh, nhưng thủ hạ trừu sáp động tác phốc phốc phốc phốc mang ra điểm sử dụng quá nhiều bôi trơn dịch.

【... A...... A......——!】

Bạo hào tuyến tiền liệt sinh không cạn, sờ lên cũng không có gì rõ ràng phồng lên cảm giác, hắn lặp đi lặp lại móc thật nhiều lần mới mượn bạo hào đột nhiên cất cao rên rỉ tìm được điểm này —— Xác thực quá không thuận tiện.

Kỳ thật hắn rất không cần phải để ý bạo hào cảm thụ, nhưng nhìn thấy trong ngực thiếu niên bị điện giật đâm trúng run rẩy lúc, hắn nhìn xem tấm kia chảy trong suốt nước bọt qua hô hấp giống như liều mạng mấp máy đôi môi, tảng đá khối đồng dạng băng lãnh trái tim vậy mà cảm nhận được thiêu đốt. Bạo hào trắng nõn ngón chân dùng sức cuộn tròn lấy, tinh tế khung xương tại trong ngực hắn co lại càng nhỏ hơn, giống như là muốn tiến vào trong ngực hắn đồng dạng, ngước cổ lên, đem rên rỉ phun tại cái cằm của hắn bên trên.

Cái này khiến hắn khó được sinh ra một điểm lòng hiếu kỳ, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy nhân loại sẽ là dạng này thú vị.

【...... Cô, ngô —— Không...】

Ba ngón tay hướng ra phía ngoài thay nhau tao phá màu hồng ruột thịt, sáng lấp lánh dịch ruột non đem bạo hào hạ thể làm một mảnh triều nóng, hắn phát hiện chỉ có khi hắn dùng ngón tay hung hăng khi dễ tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm, bạo hào mới có thể lộ ra loại kia biểu lộ, kìm nén lông mày, hoang mang nhưng lại không thể không trầm luân vui vẻ.

Nhưng ở mười lần trừu sáp bên trong, chỉ có ba bốn lần là hung hăng đè vào khối kia thịt mềm bên trên. Cái này khiến nam nhân cảm thấy chưa đủ hài lòng, tấn công tốc độ thả chậm, tại bạo hào cạn triều trong tiếng thở dốc hắn nghĩ tới một ý kiến hay.

[ Rắn ]

Một đầu màu đen rắn, chỉ có rộng hai ngón tay rưỡi còn không có trưởng thành rắn, nó răng ngắn ngủi, không phải rất bén nhọn, cắn chiều sâu liền một ngón tay giáp đóng đều không có. Con rắn kia dọc theo bạo hào mắt cá chân leo lên trên, giống một đầu ôn nhu xiềng xích, tại trên bàn chân quấn lên hai vòng, không kịp chờ đợi tìm kia đang bị nam nhân ba ngón chống ra nhỏ nhục huyệt.

【 Đi vào đi 】

Nam nhân đối với nó nói như vậy.

Nó thè lưỡi, dùng cái mũi ngửi ngửi treo ở cửa huyệt tơ bạc, mặn mặn, có chút tanh tưởi vị, là nó thích nhất hương vị, thế là nghĩa vô phản cố chui vào.

【—— Ngô a!... Lạnh... Ngô 】

Rắn băng lãnh lân phiến theo nhúc nhích đè ép tại tràng đạo bên trong chui, mở ra lại khép kín, từng khối nâng lên giống vỏ sò đồng dạng vảy màu đen bên trên kề cận bạo hào dâm thủy. Cùng nó mà nói, bạo hào hậu môn liền cùng hắn ẩm ướt hồ hồ sào huyệt đồng dạng dễ chịu, hâm nóng ủ ấm, bị ép nhúc nhích tràng đạo giống như là làm toàn thân xoa bóp đồng dạng chăm chú hút lấy nó. Nó trông thấy một mảnh xinh đẹp màu hồng nếp uốn, thấy bọn nó là như thế nào bị nó tròn vo đầu đỉnh vuông vức, lại tại vảy rắn vuốt ve hạ lưu lại từng đạo đỏ thẫm.

【...... n... n...】

Nhưng bạo hào cũng không có tốt như vậy thụ, thô sơ giản lược tới nói, hắn chưa từng tiếp xúc qua ngoại giới niêm mạc bây giờ bị bách thừa nhận nam nhân ba ngón tay, cùng một đầu ướt lạnh chính hướng bụng hắn bên trong chui vào rắn.

Mắt của hắn vẫn như cũ chăm chú nhắm, thân thể lại bởi vì lỗ đít bị thao mở thống khổ run rẩy. Hắn nghĩ khống chế thanh âm của mình, nhưng một con rắn tại ruột bên trong chui tới chui lui cảm giác thật quá mức kinh khủng, hắn bất an nắm chặt ga giường, nước mắt vô cùng đáng thương rơi xuống. Tiếng thở dốc của hắn thậm chí có chút đi điều, giống ngạnh tại trong cổ họng thét lên, đứt quãng từ hắn nước chảy hậu môn bên trong gạt ra.

【 Ngoan, đừng khóc sớm như vậy 】

Màu đỏ lưỡi rắn liếm đi một hai giọt nước mắt, nhưng hiển nhiên cũng không tính dừng lại. Đầu ngón tay của hắn hướng ra phía ngoài hung hăng mở rộng ra, đem còn đang co vào không ngừng ruột thịt cưỡng ép banh ra, ngậm lấy một đầu màu đen đuôi rắn ba, co rụt lại co rụt lại giống một đóa chờ đợi thụ phấn hoa.

【... Ô —— Y a!!】

Tại rắn đội lên tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm, bạo hào bắp chân đá mạnh một chút, kém chút gõ đến đầu của nam nhân.

Bọn chúng biết, tìm được.

Nó hướng về sau khom người lại tử, dùng cái mũi đem khối kia chăm chú kẹp lấy nó tràng đạo quấy mở, chậm nữa đầu tư lý hé miệng, dùng dao nĩa hưởng thụ đỉnh cấp mỹ vị.

【 A ———— Trán a!!!!!!!!!————】

Ngày đó hắn quá thê thảm tiếng thét chói tai hẳn là có thể truyền đến nửa cái đường phố bên ngoài, khi hắn mang theo một mặt nước mắt nước mũi bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh thời điểm, hắn nhìn thấy ngoài cửa sổ từng dãy lấp lóe đèn nê ông.

Hắn cảm thấy hỏng bét cực độ, càng chết là khi hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nắm chặt cơ vòng thời điểm, chỉ một cái không khép được —— Kia là đương nhiên. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn thấy mình trong lỗ đít cắm ngón tay, thậm chí không biết nên là tức giận vẫn là khóc rống, còn đang không nên kỳ đại não chậm chạp đang load, khi nhìn đến đầu kia vung vẩy lấy rời khỏi màu đen cái đuôi lúc, nước mắt vỡ đê.

Hắn nghĩ đối khuôn mặt nam nhân hung hăng ói một hớp nước miếng, nghĩ phát động cá tính đem cái này biến thái cặn bã nổ liền tro đều không thừa, nhưng cuối cùng hết thảy biến mất tại hai mắt đẫm lệ trong mơ hồ. Một cỗ càng thêm kịch liệt đau đớn từ trong lỗ đít kia một khối nhỏ thịt hung hăng ẩu đả lấy nội tạng của hắn, giống như là ruột bị mở ra dùng bàn ủi in dấu qua đồng dạng cấp tốc sưng vù, phồng lớn thành lớn chừng ngón cái sưng bao, dù chỉ là dùng ngón tay xẹt qua đều có thể minh bạch —— Đó là cái gì địa phương.

【 A... Ô... Ô ô 】

Sắc mặt của hắn hoàn toàn trắng bệch, khóc hung ác không được ợ hơi.

Đáng tiếc hắn không thể lại tiếp tục dùng ánh mắt nguyền rủa cái này biến thái cặn bã, bởi vì đương nam nhân bắt lấy đầu kia màu đen cái đuôi dùng sức ra bên ngoài phốc phốc kéo một cái thời điểm, hắn thét chói tai vang lên cơ hồ từ trên giường bắn lên. Mồ hôi từ trên da trượt xuống, đại cổ dịch ruột non theo vảy rắn đảo ngược ma sát phun ra bài tiết không kiềm chế.

Hắn cố gắng hô hấp lấy, lần nữa ngất đi.

3.

【 Sàn sạt, sàn sạt...】

Đáng chết, hắn lại về tới vị trí kia, tấm kia bày ở gian phòng chính giữa màu đậm bàn trà.

Hiện tại là giữa trưa, hắn đoán là thứ tư.

Bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời làn da bởi vì bộc phơi quá lâu bắt đầu đỏ lên. Nam nhân lúc ra cửa tận lực đem cửa sổ mở ra, thế là hắn nằm ở nơi đó, còn có thể nghe được dưới lầu người đến người đi náo nhiệt đối thoại.

Rõ ràng chỉ có không đến hai trăm mét khoảng cách, nhưng thủy chung không có người tới cứu hắn.

Mấy đầu treo ở trên người hắn ngủ gật rắn ấm áp trở mình, bảy hoành tám dựng thẳng đem hắn thân thể xem như thiên nhiên bãi cát, một đầu treo ở chân của hắn cong, hai đầu nằm tại lồng ngực của hắn, thậm chí còn có một con rắn đem đầu đặt tại hắn bao tinh hoàn bên trên, miễn cưỡng ngáp một cái.

Trong nhà này, hắn càng giống một cái làm sủng vật chuẩn bị đồ chơi.  
Miệng bên trong đút lấy mình xuyên qua một ngày vẫn không có thể về nhà đổi bẩn quần đùi, bị dùng dây gai trói thành hậu đình mở rộng dáng vẻ, như cái biến thái bại lộ cuồng đồng dạng không đến mảnh vải, trong mông đít còn đút lấy bốn năm khỏa chuyên môn dùng cho cho ăn sinh trứng gà.

Hắn không biết cuộc sống như vậy muốn tiếp tục bao lâu, nhưng trong lòng lại vẫn như cũ tin tưởng vững chắc khẳng định sẽ có anh hùng tới cứu hắn.

【 Ngô, !】

Bình thường, tại hắn ngủ thời điểm rắn sẽ không sợ người khác làm phiền quấy rối hắn, mà hắn tỉnh dậy thời điểm những này điều trạng sinh vật đa số chỉ là dưới ánh mặt trời ngủ gật. Nhưng luôn có như vậy một hai đầu khác hẳn với thường nhân, thích lấy ra bất ngờ nơi hẻo lánh đột nhiên xông tới cho hắn một kinh hỉ.

Tỉ như cái này có một đầu muốn tại người khác lúc ngủ đợi ăn cơm.

【 Tê tê...】

Đầu kia bạch xà phun lưỡi, con mắt màu đỏ không có nhiệt độ nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Nó là từ bạo hào không thấy được mặt sau đến, thuận hắn bị ép nâng lên bờ mông bò lên trên xương mu, cái đuôi trên có rắn đuôi chuông năm tiết dao linh.

Nó viên viên trên đầu sáng lấp lánh bọc lấy một tầng dịch nhờn, bạo hào biết đó là cái gì, trên mặt tức giận bịt kín một vòng màu hồng. Hắn treo lên đuôi mắt sợ hãi lại phẫn nộ, nhìn xem đầu kia màu trắng rắn đem cái đuôi quấn lên bắp đùi của hắn, ngẩng đầu bộ tại hắn đút lấy đồ ăn cửa huyệt cọ xát.

Nó đói bụng, nó muốn ăn đồ vật.

Chiếc kia màu hồng trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn nhô lên một nửa nga màu trắng trứng gà nhìn rất mỹ vị, hiện ra màu mật ong quang trạch, lại bị nhục huyệt che nóng lên, cắn mở hoàng bạch trứng dịch liền sẽ chảy đến trong miệng của nó. Nó tới gần, màu đỏ viên thủy tinh con mắt lộ ra tham lam cùng đói, nó dùng đỉnh đầu đỉnh bạo hào sau huyệt, càng nhiều ngọt ngào dâm dịch phốc phốc tràn ra, viên viên cứng rắn trứng gà chống đỡ tại bạo hào sưng lên giống một khối nho nhỏ đá cuội tuyến thể bên trên, theo nhúc nhích lặp đi lặp lại ma sát, đè ép, rất nhanh liền biến thành nữ nhân dáng vẻ.

【... n ô ô ——!】

Nam nhân ác thú vị đem hắn bày thành đôi chân chồng chất đến ngực, để cho hắn có thể thấy rõ mình sau huyệt là như thế nào đóng mở lấy phun ra dâm thủy cùng đồ chơi.

Đương trứng gà không thể tránh né đuổi qua sưng đau tuyến tiền liệt lúc, hắn ngước cổ kinh thở, thân thể bị căng cứng dây thừng kéo trước sau đong đưa. Căng đau cùng gấp đôi khoái cảm khiến cho hắn ngạt thở, nếm đến vui vẻ phía trước búng ra một chút, tại rắn nhìn chăm chú không muốn mặt nhanh chóng cương, thẳng tắp chỉ vào cái cằm của hắn, rất nhanh liền ướt.

【... A... A...... A... Ngô không 】

Rắn không nhịn được hướng về phía trước bò lên điểm, nó trứng gà còn không có tin tức, phun ra một điểm lại bị đỏ lên ruột thịt thẹn thùng nuốt xuống. Dạng này lúc nào mới có thể lấp đầy nó trống trơn cái bụng đâu? Nó nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, để mắt tới cây kia bừng bừng phấn chấn màu hồng cây thịt.

Cái này nhìn cũng không tệ.

Nó chống lên đầu, ngoẹo đầu đánh giá bạo hào nghiêng về một bên âm hành, xuyên thấu qua khe hở, nó thấy được một đôi giống như nó xinh đẹp con mắt màu đỏ, ướt sũng, là đang khóc sao?

Nó không cần biết.

Bản năng để nó hé miệng, lộ ra vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo màu trắng răng nanh, nó ngáp một cái, màu đỏ lưỡi vung ra miệng bên ngoài, viên viên cái lưỡi sung mãn phồng lên lấy là trạng thái tốt đẹp chứng minh.

Ngoại trừ một đầu, nó thật đói bụng.

Nó dùng đầu đỉnh đỉnh bạo hào kẹp ở lỗ đít cùng âm hành bên trong một khối nhỏ thịt mềm, đại khái là đáy chậu đi. Nó dùng sức đụng mấy lần, sau lưng tiểu huyệt liền không kịp chờ đợi co vào, cô thu cô thu rò rỉ ra thật nhiều nước chè —— Nhưng là vẫn không có trứng. Nó nghe được một loại đặc biệt thanh âm, khàn khàn vừa ướt ươn ướt, từ bạo hào bị vải rách tắc lại miệng bên trong ô ô ô phát ra.

Rắn nháy nháy mắt, nó màu trắng mở ra lân phiến tại thiếu niên trắng nõn non mịn nơi riêng tư lưu lại một đầu uốn lượn xinh đẹp vết roi. Nó leo lên trên lấy, đẩy ra đầu kia đem đầu đặt ở căng phồng túi nhỏ bên trên đi ngủ rắn, cái đuôi cuốn lấy bao tinh hoàn cùng âm hành gốc rễ, dùng sức giảo.

【———— n ngô ngô ngô!!!!!】

Liền đầu ngón chân đều chăm chú cuộn tròn, không thể nói đau nhức, nhưng cũng không phải không ôn nhu. Nhận trách móc nặng nề âm hành lại hưng phấn run run hai lần, nghe lời dựng đứng lên, thuận tiện con rắn kia dọc theo hắn run rẩy cây thịt bò lên trên đỉnh. Phản xạ có điều kiện bị lan đến gần tuyến tiền liệt tại vỏ trứng gà lặp đi lặp lại ma sát xuống vừa sưng lớn một vòng, bị vừa đi vừa về đè ép, gạt ra càng nhiều vui vẻ.

Trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy nước mắt, sợ hãi sau huyệt vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh khoái cảm, sợ hãi mình dần dần biến chất thân thể, sợ hãi đầu kia ghé vào hắn trên âm hành lộ ra răng nanh bạch xà. Hắn hơn phân nửa đoán được rắn tâm tư, bất quá từ người thị giác đến xem, càng nhiều hơn chính là sợ hãi. Hắn còn nhớ rõ lần thứ nhất bị rắn cắn tới đó cảm giác, khối băng cực nóng, vẻn vẹn một ngụm nhỏ liền để hắn không có chút nào tôn nghiêm bài tiết không kiềm chế, hiện tại dọc tại trước mặt hắn trên quy đầu còn sưng lấy một khối đỏ khối, bị hơi thở phun đến đều sẽ cay cay phát đau nhức.

Hắn sợ hãi.

【 Ừ —— Ngô ——!!!】

Vảy rắn nắm thật chặt, thuận gốc rễ leo lên, hắn có thể quyết định thời gian không nhiều lắm, nhất định phải hiện tại lập tức lập tức đem nó trong mông đít đồ vật bài xuất đến. Lông mày khó xử vặn thành một đoàn, hắn ngước cổ lên, cong lên phần lưng bởi vì trọng lực nghiêng lớn rung động lắc lư.

【... Cô ngô, !】

Trong mông đít tắc cảm giác tại tràng đạo tự phát nhúc nhích sau càng thêm rõ ràng, hắn có thể cảm giác được kia bốn khỏa trứng gà là thế nào bị ruột thịt chen đi ra một điểm, tại ma sát đến tuyến tiền liệt thời điểm lại theo hắn tiếng nức nở lần nữa trở về chỗ cũ, hắn thậm chí có thể nghe được vỏ trứng gà hòa với tiếng nước tương hỗ ma sát phát ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Thật là mất mặt, mặt của hắn đỏ thành một mảnh, nước mũi cũng bất tranh khí treo xuống tới. Rắn nghiêng đầu, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một cái hắn bốc lên nước mã nhãn, nằm tại trọc dịch bên trong màu trắng trên đầu sáng lấp lánh bọc một tầng tanh mặn trước dịch, lập tức đạt được một trận gấp rung động.

【... A...... Ha ha...】

Nhanh lên, nhanh lên, hắn tựa hồ cũng có thể nhìn thấy rắn toét ra hàm răng, hắn lắc đầu, eo bởi vì quá phận dùng sức mà không bình thường co rút. Cái cổ đỏ lên, hắn cắn vào trong quần lót hàm răng chui phát đau nhức, trứng gà phốc cô phốc cô tại tràng đạo bên trong phun trào, theo bài tiết không kiềm chế dâm thủy đứng xếp hàng hướng ra phía ngoài chen. Sáng lấp lánh vỏ trứng lộ ra một cái đầu, chung quanh một vòng màu hồng hoa giống nở rộ bĩu thành một vòng, ngọt nát dâm mỹ, một bộ trải qua tình ái dáng vẻ.

Trứng gà chậm rãi hướng ra phía ngoài đưa đẩy, hắn sau huyệt mất tự nhiên co rút lại bị tròn trịa căng kín một vòng cắm ở trứng gà thô nhất phần eo. Bạo hào bị tiếng khóc ế trụ, hắn nhỏ giọng rút lấy cái mũi, nếm đến nước mũi mặn chát chát.

Hắn âm hành bởi vì rắn trọng lực bị ép uốn cong, nhưng lại sung huyết lấy tại cách ngực một hai centimet cao vị trí dừng lại, đỉnh ẩm ướt lộc trước dịch kề cận một cây tơ bạc. Hắn thống khổ nhíu mày, nhìn thấy rắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn phồng lên ngay tại sản xuất sau huyệt.

【 Phốc... Đông.....】

Tại sống qua thô nhất địa phương về sau, trọng lực hấp dẫn lấy vỏ trứng hướng huyệt bên ngoài ngã xuống, màu đỏ rực lỗ đít phóng thích giống như dùng sức giảo mấy lần, phốc đông, một viên sáng lấp lánh nga màu trắng trứng gà rớt xuống trên bàn trà, ngã cái đầu phá máu chảy.

【 Tê...... Tê tê 】

Trứng dịch mùi thơm ngát hấp dẫn đầu kia cuộn tại hắn trên âm hành bạch xà, cũng kinh động đến cái khác ngay tại ngủ trưa rắn.

Cái này không công bằng, mỗi người đều hẳn là được chia một chén canh mới đối.

Vài đôi con mắt màu đen nhìn chằm chằm hắn vô sỉ mở ra lấy màu hồng cửa huyệt, bị thao xấu mị loạn mở rộng, chảy ra trong suốt dịch ruột non, bọn chúng ngẩng đầu, thấy được núp ở bên trong màu trắng trứng.

【 Ngô —— Ô ô!!!!!!!】

Trứng gà nát.

4.

Nam nhân kết thúc công việc sau, về đến trong nhà nhìn thấy sủng vật của mình nhóm cùng hắn tân tiến đồ chơi ở chung vui vẻ hòa thuận.

Bạo hào chóp mũi có một khối ngưng kết màu trắng tinh dịch, còn lại đều bị nước mắt cuốn đi, hắn phấn sưng âm hành lôi kéo lấy, bao phủ tại một đám màu sắc rắn mãng bên trong. Ánh mắt của hắn dọc theo đầu kia màu sắc thủ đoạn phẩm chất thân thể nhìn lên, thấy được kia đóa bị ép nở rộ màu đỏ nụ hoa, ngây ngô lại rục, chính thân mật cắn một con rắn nhọn đầu.

Con rắn kia là đầu thành rắn, đến đầu ước chừng có nữ hài tử một quyền rộng như vậy, màu hồng bị mở ra đến trong suốt ruột thịt hướng một tầng thạch chăm chú hút lấy rắn từng mảnh từng mảnh đảo ngược mở ra lân phiến.

Trứng gà đã đã ăn xong, nhưng chúng nó vẫn là muốn nhìn một chút, cái này đồ chơi có phải là còn cất giấu hàng lậu.

Nhưng kết cục không cần nói cũng biết.

【 Vất vả ngươi 】

Hắn dắt lấy con rắn kia cái đuôi đem hắn tiểu sủng vật một thanh lôi ra, nam nhân cười hiền lành, dùng đồng dạng lưỡi hôn rắn nhọn cái mũi.

5.

Hắn bị vây ở cái này quỷ dị trong phòng đã ròng rã hai ngày, tối nay thời điểm nam nhân giải khai trên người hắn dây thừng cho hắn vọt vào tắm.

Hắn ngồi trong bồn tắm, không nói một lời, gần như sắp muốn bị trên tóc rớt xuống màu hồng bong bóng bao phủ. Nam nhân giúp hắn thanh tẩy thân thể, mỗi một tấc, mỗi một cây cọng tóc, liền liền móng tay đều tu bổ tốt —— Đương nhiên còn có chỗ kín của hắn.

【 Cô —— Ùng ục ục lỗ —— Ngô —— A!】

Nam nhân khí lực lớn kinh người, hắn một thanh nắm lấy bạo hào phần gáy liền đem hắn hướng trong nước nhấn, ùng ục ùng ục, bong bóng tại gặp được không khí trong nháy mắt vỡ vụn, hắn một tay đè ép bạo hào, bức bách hắn uống xong càng có nhiều chút chanh sữa tắm hương vị nước tắm.

【—— Ọe... Khục —— Khục!】

Hắn phun ra, bất quá chính là nam nhân kết quả mong muốn.

Tẩy xong về sau, nam nhân ôm trong ngực không ngừng phát run thiếu niên, ngồi tại trúc trên ghế giúp hắn chải vuốt tóc —— Tử đàn mạ vàng tiểu Mộc chải, tựa như nữ nhân sử dụng cái chủng loại kia, một cây một cây mộc răng xuyên qua tóc của hắn, lưu lại nhàn nhạt trầm hương. Nam nhân cúi đầu giúp hắn chải phát, vì hắn mặc vào một kiện màu đỏ kimono, thật dài đuôi bày bọc tại trên người hắn rất lớn không vừa vặn, nhưng lại bị tận lực coi nhẹ. Tiếp lấy, hắn mang tới một đoạn kim sắc đai lưng, liền cùng bạo hào tóc đồng dạng xinh đẹp nhan sắc, cài chặt hắn run rẩy eo, ở sau lưng đánh cái kết.

Hết thảy giống nghi thức đồng dạng hành vi để bạo hào cảm thấy rất không thoải mái, nam nhân đổi lại màu trắng kimono, trong tay giơ một chiếc đỏ sáp.

【 Ta muốn đi đâu 】

Hắn hỏi.

【 Ngươi nên đi địa phương 】

Nam nhân lôi kéo bạo hào tay dẫn hắn đi đi thang máy, hắn đờ đẫn quay đầu, chú ý tới ngoài cửa sổ không có ánh trăng tĩnh mịch.

【 Giọt, 】

【 Giọt, 】

【 Đinh ——】

Thang máy nhưng không có đi lầu một.

Hắn đứng tại chiếc hộp màu đen bên trong, thấy được một đôi màu vàng to lớn dựng thẳng đồng.

【 Đi thôi, 】

Nam nhân đẩy hắn một thanh, bịch, hắn dẫm lên quá dài vạt áo ngã ở hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo ngọ nguậy vảy màu đen bên trên —— Kia là một đầu giống như Địa Ngục bò lên trên ác ma.

【—— Cho ăn... Cho ăn!!! Mở cửa!! Mở cửa, thao!!!!】

Đông đông đông —— Hắn dùng sức đập bên cạnh thang máy nút bấm, tắt đèn ấn phím chỉ có thể phát ra một chút không có ý nghĩa cùm cụp cùm cụp âm thanh, hắn cảm thấy rất buồn nôn, trong dạ dày lăn qua lộn lại giảo, quỳ trên mặt đất liều mạng ọe chỉ có thể phun ra một điểm trong suốt nước bọt.

Sàn sạt, sàn sạt

Hắn nghe thấy vảy rắn thổi qua mặt đất thanh âm, so dĩ vãng mỗi một lần đều càng thêm rõ ràng, sàn sạt, sàn sạt, giống như là đột nhiên thắng gấp phát ra chói tai nhựa plastic âm thanh —— Đây tuyệt đối là một đầu cự mãng, liền nhỏ nhất đuôi rắn đều có hắn đùi phẩm chất.

Sàn sạt,

Nó chậm chạp tới gần con mồi, miệng bên trong phát ra tê tê bật hơi âm thanh giống một trận kình phong tiến vào hắn tản ra màu đỏ kimono. Viên viên nguyệt đột nhiên trở nên rất gần, màu trắng phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn rơi xuống.

Ở trong ánh trăng, rắn nhìn xem hắn.

Không cách nào di động,

Không cách nào chạy trốn,

Liền liền hô hấp đều khàn giọng sắp nghẹn hạ tối hậu một hơi.

Kia là một đầu mọc ra mào gà cự mãng, nó lân phiến không có ánh sáng, đen sì phảng phất có thể hút đi tất cả ánh sáng, nhưng nó ánh mắt lại là cực sáng, màu vàng chấn ban cùng màu đen dựng thẳng đồng, là một đầu mỹ lệ phi thường rắn.

Nó nhìn xem tân nương của mình, trong mắt đựng đầy lạnh buốt yêu thương, nó đầu tiên là hôn lấy bạo hào mũi hơi, chậm nữa đầu tư lý vòng hắn cùng múa —— Đây đã là nó có thể nghĩ đến nhất cực hạn lãng mạn. Chỉ là tân nương của nó nhìn cũng không vui, trên mặt của hắn một mảnh thê thảm màu trắng, trên thân xinh đẹp lễ phục cũng bị nó quá cứng rắn vảy rắn phá nát.

Máu đồng dạng đỏ, cùng tuyết đồng dạng bạch.

Nó nghĩ bọn hắn đã đầy đủ yêu lẫn nhau, thế là có thể thuận lý thành chương làm xong một bước cuối cùng.

【———— Dát a a a a ——!!!!!!】

Thiếu niên xương cốt phát ra cạc cạc vỡ vụn âm thanh, màu đen vảy rắn phối hợp trắng nõn thân thể, còn có một chút màu đỏ. Tiếng kêu của hắn quả thực có thể dùng thê thảm để hình dung, rắn móc đồng dạng răng nanh đâm xuyên qua bắp đùi của hắn, lân phiến chăm chú khảm tiến trong thân thể của hắn.

Bạo hào muốn chạy trốn, thế là chỉ có thể tiếp nhận trượng phu trách móc nặng nề.

Rắn vòng hắn, một đường lưu lại đứt quãng pha tạp màu đỏ, hắn liền đủ đến nút thang máy cơ hội cũng không có.

【———— A... A —— Ngô!】

【—— A...—— Súc... Sinh 】

Rắn nghe không hiểu ngôn ngữ của nhân loại, cảm thấy có thể là tân nương của nó ngay tại sám hối, nó là ôn nhu như vậy, như vậy vừa vặn, nó đương nhiên sẽ tha thứ hắn. Rắn run run thân thể, rì rào hướng phía dưới ngã xuống, thân thể khổng lồ của nó đặt ở bạo hào ngực bụng, òm ọp òm ọp, thứ gì mở ra.

【———— A ——!!!! Cái gì 】

Kia là rắn ba cây tính khí, thịt màu trắng, dài mà vặn vẹo dị dạng khối thịt, cùng nó chủ nhân đồng dạng hình thể khổng lồ, sền sệt thẳng tắp từ hắn cái bụng đâm chọt lồng ngực của hắn.

【—— Không, a —— Lăn, lăn đi!!!!】

Tân nương của nó vui vẻ tiếp nhận nó yêu.

【 Cô, ———— Ngô, sẽ chết ———— Ha ha!】

Đương cây kia không phải người tính khí tiến vào thân thể thời điểm, bạo hào toàn thân co quắp nghiêng đầu phun ra điểm trong suốt bạch nước, bờ eo của hắn khoa trương bên trên đỉnh, một cây kinh khủng đồ vật tại trong bụng uốn lượn tiến lên chống lên da của hắn. Hắn bị nghẹn lại trong cổ họng phát ra đáng thương khanh khách âm thanh, con mắt đỏ bừng lại ngay cả rơi lệ đều làm không được.

Con rắn kia nhìn xem hắn, cặp mắt kia phảng phất có thể khống chế thân thể của hắn, đem hắn đính tại nguyên địa giống mặc cho quân nhấm nháp sex toy, dùng cổ quái tính khí đẩy ra hắn ruột, đi đến càng thêm địa phương bí ẩn.

Tính khí đỉnh chóp đụng phải hắn còn không có tiêu sưng tuyến tiền liệt, chân của hắn chân khẽ nhăn một cái, trèo lên say lòng người màu hồng. Phốc cô, phốc cô, vật kia giống rắn đồng dạng tại trong thân thể của hắn bò, chui a chui sắp từ hắn trong bụng ra.

【... Trán...... A......】

Hắn khóc.

Rắn cồng kềnh tính khí đương nhiên không thể toàn bộ tiến vào, còn lại thực sự nhét vào không lọt côn thịt trần trụi tại cửa huyệt bên ngoài, thương Bạch Băng làm lạnh lại dính chặt phốc phốc gạt ra màu ngà sữa thể dính vật. Rắn tính là băng lãnh, liền liền nó tinh trùng cũng là, từ vừa mới bắt đầu cắm vào liền bắt đầu xuất tinh, thẳng đến cuối cùng rời khỏi kia một giây.

Bạo hào bụng phình lên, bên trong sền sệt chứa quá nhiều rắn hài tử, giống tràn ngập khí cầu chỉ sợ lại đến một chút liền phanh —— Nổ ra màu hồng ruột. Nhưng rắn âm hành vẫn còn đang thong thả nhúc nhích, lần lượt chen qua hắn thút thít tuyến tiền liệt.

Hắn khả năng đã bài tiết không kiềm chế một lần, hoặc là hai lần.

Hắn nằm tại dơ bẩn trong chất lỏng, kéo lấy xinh đẹp màu đỏ váy, giống phụ nữ mang thai đồng dạng đại trương lấy hai chân nghênh đón thai nhi lần lượt bạo động, rắn tiến vào rất nhiều lần, có một lần thậm chí còn đem hai cây âm hành chen vào hắn trong lỗ đít.

Hắn không dám nhìn tới, cũng không dám nghĩ, tại lặp đi lặp lại xóc nảy cùng sắp nôn mửa chướng bụng cảm giác bên trong lăn lộn khó ngủ.

【... A...... A... Không... Đừng......】

【 Bỏ qua ta... Ngô...... Van cầu ngươi......】

Rắn quấn lấy hắn làm cả đêm.

【—— Cho ăn, tỉnh, tỉnh 】

【———— Bạo hào thiếu niên, tại đặc huấn trên lớp ngủ nướng cũng không tốt a!】

【 Lại không tỉnh lại, tướng trạch lão sư sẽ phải cho ngươi trừ điểm 】

【......... Bạo hào thiếu niên?】

●END

Cho nên, cố sự cứ như vậy kết thúc.  
【 Ra thắng 】 Thắng bại muốn 🔞(A/A)Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
⚠R18⚠  
● Phi thường quy ABO←A! Lâu ×A! Két chú ý ●  
Thời gian trục ← Trong nước A Lâu × Trong nước? Két   
Hùng anh A Lâu × Hùng anh A Két   
● Nhân vật cực độ ooc, cực độ ooc Dự cảnh   
Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Vì kịch bản cần rất nhỏ người qua đường bạo ( Đương nhiên không thành ) Chú ý / Cánh đồng ra / Cưỡng chế phát tình / Bắn?/ Rất nhỏ sân trường bạo lực tình tiết có 】  
Đại khái là thuần? Tình?? Ra thắng nhưng cũng xin chú ý tránh sét ⚠⚠⚠

● Mặc dù là két sinh nhật nhưng ta lại một lần nữa lạc đề lệch bay lên!! Điểm ta nhìn hèn mọn lâu online biến hùng (×) Đem két nhật sền sệt ẩm ướt cộc cộc (×)!!!( Bản này còn rất dài!)

Work Text:  
0.

88% Người là BATE, 88% Người là bình thường.  
Còn thừa lại 10% Chính là may mắn.

Cùng, 2% Bất hạnh.

Kia phiến chiếm cứ tại tâm ta linh trên không mây đen gào thét lên giội xuống băng lãnh nước mưa, mưa vẫn rơi lấy, liên miên bất tuyệt phảng phất muốn tiếp tục cả một đời. Dù vậy, mặt trời vẫn như cũ treo thật cao ở phía trên, hối hả ngược xuôi trở thành thủ hộ toàn thế giới anh hùng.

Cái nào lúc ta chưa hề ngờ tới, mình sẽ là như thế may mắn.

【 Đinh linh linh ——】

Còn chưa tới tốt nghiệp quý hoa anh đào năm nay lại mở sốt ruột, màu nâu xám cành cây bên trên rút ra mấy khỏa màu hồng nụ hoa, nhỏ gầy vặn vẹo sinh trưởng mở ra. Tại dưới đáy ghé qua các học sinh đi vội vàng, trên tay nắm chặt màu trắng trang giấy hoa rì rào lọt vào màu xanh đậm trong thùng rác, cười đùa hưởng thụ thuộc về mình bình thường.

【 Nha —— Ha ha! Ta quả nhiên là BATE】

【 Thắng mình, a! Thắng mình, ngươi giới tính phân hoá báo cáo cũng đi ra rồi hả!】

【 Cho chúng ta nhìn xem mà —— Thắng mình ưu tú như vậy nhất định là ALPHA Đi!】

Ngải quân tựa ở cửa phòng học, ngón tay kẹp lấy một cây nhanh hút xong thuốc lá, hắn xông nhỏ thắng phất phất tay, khói sợi thô liền từ hắn mở ra miệng bên trong chui ra.

【 Cho ăn không cho phép hút thuốc, muốn hại lão tử toàn ưu ngâm nước nóng sao!】

Nhỏ thắng không trả lời thẳng vấn đề kia, chỉ là một thanh đoạt lấy cây kia bọc lấy màu trắng vàng giấy thuốc lá, bành, một chút thiêu thành tro tàn. Hắn dưới nách kẹp lấy lộ ra một nửa màu trắng đơn báo cáo bên trên chỉ có một cái bị gác lại song bình đòn khiêng, ý là những cái kia tạm thời còn vì phân hoá ra giới tính con mới sinh.

[ Bất quá... Nhỏ thắng nhất định là kia may mắn 10% Đi ]

Còn đang trong nước thời điểm, đợt thứ nhất giới tính phân hoá lại bắt đầu. Tại cá tính trong xã hội, đây là duy chỉ có một kiện vô luận hậu thiên cố gắng như thế nào đều không thể cải biến sự tình, cho nên lộ ra phá lệ tàn khốc.

Năm thứ ba đầu xuân, trường học an bài giới tính kiểm tra.

Vừa bị nhỏ thắng quở trách qua ta giống con không thích sống chung ăn cỏ động vật xen lẫn trong đủ loại tin tức tố bên trong, gần như sắp muốn không thở nổi —— Thời gian quay lại đến mười phút trước đó.

【 A!? Con sên phế lâu nhiều nhất bất quá chỉ là cái BATE Đi ha ha 】

【—— Nếu như phân hoá thành OMEGA Nói không chừng ta sẽ thủ hạ lưu tình a 】

Nhỏ thắng giống nhau lúc trước đem vậy sẽ chỉ toát ra hỏa hoa bàn tay khoác lên trên vai của ta, mồ hôi lạnh thuận ta phát run sau sống lưng mất mặt bò lên trên gương mặt. Mồ hôi trong gió bị bỏng bốc hơi, nhỏ thắng buông ra bàn tay tại vai phải của ta bên trên lưu lại một khối nho nhỏ vết mồ hôi, không cách nào coi nhẹ tản mát ra cam du mặn ngọt.

Mang theo sợ hãi cùng ước mơ hương vị, nhỏ thắng tin tức tố.

... Ta hi vọng mình cũng là kia 10% May mắn.

1.

【 Tính danh?】

【... Lục cốc, lục cốc ra lâu 】

【 A —— Đến há mồm 】

【...... A ————】

【 n, đưa ra gia đình tin tức bên trên, phụ mẫu song thân giới tính đều là BATE?】

Bác sĩ tiểu thư ngồi tại đối diện, từng trương lít nha lít nhít tràn ngập tư liệu giấy nghiệp bị nàng lật qua một trang lại một tờ. Đang hỏi đến gia đình sử thời điểm, nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn ta một chút, thế là cặp mắt kia bên trong ấn ra cái kia toàn thân đổ mồ hôi khẩn trương nhìn có chút buồn cười tóc lục nam hài.

【 A, là!】

Nam hài liếm môi một cái, ánh mắt lại không tự chủ dời đi.

【 Tốt, đem cổ quay tới, có thể sẽ có chút đau nhức, ngay tại thu thập tin tức tố không nên động a 】

Kiểm tra sức khoẻ bác sĩ tiểu thư rất ôn nhu, mặc dù là BATE Nàng bởi vì có được động vật hệ cá tính cho nên đối với mùi độ mẫn cảm so với thường nhân cao hơn, mà bình thường mà nói, đặc thù giới tính cuối cùng sẽ đối ứng một chút đặc thù tin tức tố.

【...... Ngô tê... Kia, cái kia, bác sĩ, ta giới tính...?】

Ta nơm nớp lo sợ mở miệng hỏi thăm, chỉ lấy được bác sĩ tiểu thư một cái mỉm cười.

【 Cái này phải chờ tới phân tích kết quả ra mới có thể biết a, bất quá lục cốc đồng học tin tức tố hiện tại còn không rõ hiển, nhưng nghe rất ôn nhu, không có gì xâm lược tính, chắc chắn sẽ là BATE Đi 】

Nàng nói như vậy, đem một mảnh miếng bông dán lên ta phần gáy.

【... A, ân, tạ ơn ngài 】

Hồi tưởng lại, khi đó trên mặt của ta hẳn là lộ ra tương đương vẻ mặt như đưa đám đi. Bác sĩ tiểu thư hướng trong túi tiền của ta lấp một viên hoa quả kẹo mềm, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của ta nói [ Đừng uể oải! Liền xem như BATE Cũng có mình có thể làm thành sự tình a!].

Đây quả thật là lên điểm tác dụng.

[ Bất quá là trong dự liệu kết quả, lục cốc ra lâu!]

Ta mặt mũi tràn đầy áy náy, nhẹ nhàng khép lại phòng y tế môn, lại tại quay người lúc trùng hợp gặp phải đồng dạng đi lấy giới tính báo cáo nhỏ thắng.

【 A, nho nhỏ thắng, trùng hợp như vậy ——】

Đối mặt ta run lẩy bẩy chào hỏi, nhỏ thắng vẻn vẹn vứt xuống một tiếng giọng mũi, hai tay đút túi trực tiếp từ trước mặt ta đi qua —— Bị không để ý tới không thể bình thường hơn được thường ngày. Ta uể oải nhìn về phía mũi chân, từ gạch men sứ cái bóng ngoài ý muốn 暼 Gặp trên ngọn cây kia xóa màu hồng, trong không khí một sợi ngọt ngào mùi từ nhỏ thắng nâng lên mắt cá chân chui ra, giống kia sớm mở anh, một khi chú ý tới liền lại khó mà coi nhẹ.

【 Ài...】

Tầm mắt của ta không tự chủ được đuổi theo, con kia trắng nõn tinh tế chân chợt tại góc rẽ ngừng.

【 A, ngươi muốn nhìn thấy lúc nào!? Phế, lâu!】

【 Ánh mắt sền sệt buồn nôn người chết, vẫn là nói ngươi là thành tâm nghĩ bị thu thập!?】

Nhỏ thắng nhìn tâm tình rất kém cỏi, hắn không nhịn được nghiêng đi nửa người, giấu ở một bên tay táo bạo thả ra chút đáng sợ hỏa hoa. Đối ta, nhỏ thắng luôn luôn không lưu tình chút nào, bởi vì trong miệng hắn phế lâu, không thành tựu được gì, sẽ chỉ khúm núm xin lỗi, là cái ai cũng có thể khi dễ nhuyễn đản.

【 Y —— Nhỏ thắng đúng đúng đúng không dậy nổi 】

Cùng đi thường đồng dạng, ta vội vàng đưa tay giống như kẻ ngu liều mạng xin lỗi, nghe được nhỏ thắng đi xa tiếng bước chân mới dám mở mắt ra.

【... Hô 】

Ta thở dài, đi theo nhỏ thắng rời đi bộ pháp chen vào chen chúc trong đội ngũ, làm ta trong tay nắm chặt tấm kia nho nhỏ trang giấy lúc, chân của ta còn run rẩy mềm bồng bềnh không cất bước nổi. Ta cúi đầu, thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng về tới trong phòng học, dự định tại mình mốc meo nơi hẻo lánh bên trong lẳng lặng tiếp nhận thuộc về [ Phế lâu ] Bình thường.

【 Uy uy, lục cốc, ngươi cũng cầm tới giới tính báo cáo đi 】

【 Mau mở ra nhìn xem, nói không chừng ngươi là toàn trường duy nhất OMEGA A —— Ha ha 】

Trong phòng học huyên cười, làm ta cầm tấm kia màu trắng phong thư đi vào lớp thời điểm, đội ngũ tự động chia làm hai phái. Nhỏ thắng đứng ở một bên, mặc dù là tạm chưa phân hóa chim non lại lộ ra một mặt không có hảo ý ác cười, cánh tay trái của hắn khoác lên ngải quân trên vai phải, đối ta so một cái loser Thủ thế.

【........】

Ta không có cách nào trả lời bọn hắn ác ý, chỉ có thể dùng cặp kia run rẩy phẫn nộ tay vô lực xé phong thư ra.

【 Ài, ?】

【 Ài ài ài??? Không phải đâu lục cốc ngươi ——!!!】

Phảng phất một viên hòn đá nhỏ ném tiến hồ nước, những cái kia chưa từng yêu cầu xa vời qua may mắn phốc một chút từ trong ao toát ra một cái bọt khí.

Ba ——— Sôi trào.

Thành đàn bó hoa nâng lên thiếu niên thân thể gầy yếu, hắn trừng lớn mắt, trong đầu trống rỗng, vô số chất vấn cùng thét lên điên cuồng xoay tròn lấy cuối cùng hóa thành khóe miệng run rẩy mỉm cười.

【 Ta, ta là...ALPHA?】

Hắn lại ngửi thấy cái mùi kia, đâm đâm, là nhỏ thắng quăng tới ánh mắt.

【 Đông đông đông ——】

【 Khục, khục, mọi người im lặng một chút 】

Chủ nhiệm lớp tại khẩn cấp quan đầu về tới phòng học, hắn gõ gõ bảng đen rốt cục đem lục cốc từ hắn kia một đám sài lang trong đám bạn học giải cứu ra. Lục cốc thở mạnh lấy tức giận đến lấy từ cái kia quá dày đặc địch ý bên trong hô hấp chút không khí mới mẻ, trong tay nắm chặt giới tính báo cáo dính đầy tay mồ hôi cùng tranh đoạt qua đi lưu lại lớn nhỏ vết thương, cùng hắn bản nhân không có sai biệt.

【 Chắc hẳn các bạn học đều đã biết mình giới tính đi 】

【 Đại đa số đồng học đều là BETA, còn lại còn có năm người tạm thời còn chưa phân hóa...... Khục, ân... Còn có chính là...】

Lão sư nhìn lướt qua huyên náo phòng học, ánh mắt lại lần đầu tiên ở trên người hắn dừng lại thêm mấy giây.

【 Lớp chúng ta trên có một ALPHA, mọi người hẳn phải biết là có ý gì đi...】

Tất cả ánh mắt đao đâm về phía hắn, lục cốc nuốt ngụm nước miếng, bị những này nồng đậm địch ý chằm chằm toàn thân đổ mồ hôi. Hắn đương nhiên biết đây là ý gì...ALPHA Mang ý nghĩa trời sinh cường giả, vô luận là tố chất thân thể vẫn là đầu não đều cùng BETA Ngày đêm khác biệt, nhưng tất cả những thứ này đặc chất giờ phút này đặt ở hắn lục cốc ra lâu trên thân lại hoảng hốt chân đứng không vững.

【 Khục, tốt đều an tĩnh hạ!! Bất kể như thế nào, lục cốc là ALPHA Chuyện này đã không thể nghi ngờ 】

Hắn nghe được lão sư bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi, nhưng lần này ngoại trừ thất vọng, hắn tại cặp mắt kia bên trong thấy được những vật khác —— Kia là ALPHA Đặc quyền. Thế là từ ngày đó lên, hắn không còn tại bị không có lý do kéo đi làm lao động, đã không còn người hướng hắn bàn tấm bên trong nhét rác rưởi, liền liền những cái kia bình thường nóng lòng chế giễu bạn học của hắn khi nhìn đến hắn lúc cũng đều chỉ là ngậm miệng không nói.

Hắn không quen tại những này đột nhiên tôn trọng, dù là những cái kia chỉ là hắn vốn nên đến.

【 A, phế, lục cốc! Tan học muốn cùng đi sao?】

Nam châm, xu thế chi như phụ.

【 Ài... Ngải quân, không cần... Cùng đi nhỏ thắng sẽ tức giận a 】

【 A, có đúng không? Vậy ngày mai gặp 】

Cùm cụp cùm cụp, đạn bút lò xo vừa đi vừa về nhảy lên, hắn cảm thấy vô cùng nôn nóng, cơ hồ là bản năng ôm lấy phần gáy co quắp tại kia tiểu tiểu phương phương trên bàn học đi tìm bạo hào bóng lưng.

—— A, nguy rồi... Ánh mắt... Đối mặt

【, a?】

Vẻn vẹn chỉ là nhìn thấy bạo hào co rúm đầu lông mày, lục cốc tựa như chỉ chịu kinh thỏ nhanh chóng đem đầu của mình chôn ở thủ hạ, quanh năm suốt tháng hình thành điều tiết phản xạ để hắn ngay lập tức tiếp thu được đến tự bạo hào phẫn nộ cảnh cáo, hắn ấp úng xin lỗi, từ che lấy giữa kẽ tay nhìn thấy bạo hào trong tay ba ba chớp động hỏa hoa.

【... Hỗn đản phế lâu, là muốn ta đem ngươi tròng mắt giữ lại nổ rớt sao!?】

【 Buồn nôn chết! Ít nhìn lão tử! Đừng tưởng rằng mình là cái ALPHA Ta liền sẽ giống người khác đồng dạng đối ngươi lau mắt mà nhìn!!】

Khiêu động hỏa hoa tại giữa ngón tay nhanh chóng phóng đại, kia cỗ quen thuộc cam du vị theo chủ nhân tiếp cận càng phát ra nồng đậm, bạo hào một cước đá vào trên bàn học của hắn. Đông —— Một tiếng, lại không biết vì sao để hắn cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm.

【 Ngô!! Nhỏ, nhỏ thắng ta không có ý tứ kia ——】

【 Ngậm miệng!!!! Phế lâu mãi mãi cũng là phế lâu!!! Mặc kệ ngươi là ALPHA Vẫn là đừng! Đời này đều chỉ là ta dưới lòng bàn chân hòn đá nhỏ thôi!!!】

Nhỏ thắng đối với ta như vậy nói, đem hỏa hoa nhấn lên đầu của ta —— Đôm đốp, tóc giống như cháy rụi một khối, ta ngửi thấy thứ gì dán rơi hương vị, so với sợi tóc, càng giống là kia cắm rễ ta sâu trong nội tâm tự ti. Ta há mồm muốn nói cái gì, nhỏ thắng lại không chút nào để ý xoay người đi, thế là tấm kia mở miệng không biết làm thế nào đập đi hai lần, nuốt xuống miệng nước bọt.

Đến cùng vì cái gì không cá tính hắn sẽ phân hoá thành ALPHA Đâu?

Chỉ sống một ngày đầu xuân anh, tại chạng vạng tối lặng yên không tiếng động điêu linh, hắn cúi đầu đem chỗ ngồi thúc đẩy bàn bụng, nhìn thấy trên mặt đất quyển kia bị nhỏ thắng nổ tiêu bản bút ký < Vì tương lai ——>.

【....... Nhỏ thắng thằng ngốc...】

Ngoại trừ bạo hào hoàn toàn như trước đây bạo lực, lớp học đối lục cốc ra lâu địch ý trong tương lai trong một tuần hoàn toàn tiêu tán. Nhưng không phải lục cốc hắn cải biến cái gì, chỉ là bởi vì phần gáy khối kia nho nhỏ tuyến thể bắt đầu thành thục tản mát ra thuộc về ALPHA Tin tức tố, loại kia cùng phế lâu không hợp mãnh liệt xâm lược tính mùi, nồng đậm liền liền những cái kia đối tin tức tố cực kỳ trì độn BATE Đều có thể nghe được.

【... A... Ta nói a, lục cốc, cái mùi này không thể đóng một chút sao... Cái mũi đau quá 】

【 A ôm một cái xin lỗi! Cái này ta cũng... Không khống chế được 】

Trong lớp lên này liên tiếp hắt xì âm thanh giống như là phụ họa ngải quân, ta liều mạng che lấy phần gáy nhưng như cũ không cách nào ngăn cản mùi phát tán. Tại chủ nhiệm lớp liên tiếp đánh mười cái hắt xì sau, một trương giả đơn đập lên mặt của ta.

【 Liền tin tức tố đều không khống chế được rác rưởi phế lâu —— Vẫn là ngoan ngoãn về nhà ngủ đi!】

Nhỏ thắng đối ta giơ ngón giữa, hơi có chút cười trên nỗi đau của người khác hương vị. Thế là, thực sự không có biện pháp, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi phòng y tế cho mượn tin tức tố ngăn chặn tề, tê ——, phun sương tuyết tràn vào trong lỗ mũi của ta, trắng bóng sặc một yết hầu. Ta mất mặt không ngừng ho khan, liền liền bước ra cửa trường trước đó còn liên tiếp không ngừng đánh mấy cái hắt xì.

Đây đều là tại cái kia trời nắng gặp phải ALLMIGHT Trước đó nhàm chán khúc nhạc dạo ngắn, cùng bình thường, lạnh bạo lực làm bạn phổ thông thường ngày. Trở thành ALPHA Tại trên bản chất đối ta không có thay đổi, dù cho có giới tính ưu thế, ta vẫn như cũ không bằng những cái kia có được cá tính BETA. Như là ôm trong gió lạnh chập chờn ánh nến người, gian nan lại buồn cười kỳ vọng lấy thứ gì, có cái gì có thể chân chính cải biến hắn đồ vật.

Ba, hắn đông cứng ngón tay run rẩy mở ra cuối cùng một cây diêm.

【 Thiếu niên 】

【 Ngươi cũng có thể trở thành anh hùng!】

... Ài,

Hắn ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ, quần áo không chỉnh tề phảng phất một đầu nghèo túng con sên, trời chiều lộ ra anh hùng gầy gò dáng người, lệ như suối trào.

[ Ảo tưởng ] Trở thành [ Hiện thực ].

2.

【 Nhỏ thắng ——!!! Nhỏ thắng!!】

Màu đỏ đầu to giày chạy tại trong mưa, giống như hắn xuẩn hồ hồ cồng kềnh.

Ngày xuân mưa đem các loại các vị tin tức tố quấy đậm đặc, mang theo mùa này vốn có màu hồng phấn hương vị, trong thoáng chốc thậm chí có thể nghe được mấy cái quảng trường bên ngoài ALPHA Tản ra mang theo địch ý mãnh liệt mùi, cùng trong đó không cách nào coi nhẹ ngọt ngào.

【 A... Nhỏ thắng!, nhỏ thắng!!!】

Hắn liều mạng chạy nhanh, không để ý hạt mưa châm đâm vào trên người trên mặt đau đớn. Ướt đẫm đồng phục chăm chú đào tại thân thể gầy yếu kia bên trên, liên tiếp tóc trán đều theo chạy tới lui che khuất hắn nửa cái con mắt.

【 Nhỏ thắng!! Ngươi ở đâu!!!】

Từ bạo hào xông ra phòng học một khắc này, hắn liền không tự chủ được đuổi theo. Hắn không biết nguyên do, cũng không hiểu vì cái gì, có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì bạo hào giống như hắn quên mang theo dù che mưa cho nên sau khi tan học một mình vọt vào trong mưa, nhưng là trong lòng hắn nào đó một khối địa phương nhưng lại rõ ràng ý thức được cái gì.

[... Nhỏ thắng hắn quên mang túi sách ]

Thân thể của hắn lại giống ngày đó đồng dạng tự quyết định hành động, không để ý trái tim phanh phanh bác kích âm thanh, khư khư cố chấp hướng về kia phiến màu vàng biến mất hẻm nhỏ chỗ sâu chạy tới.

【 Đông, đông, đông!】

Hắn không phân rõ kia là tiếng tim mình đập hay là hắn giẫm vào hồ nước bên trong ném lên bọt nước, trong lỗ mũi của hắn chất đầy đủ loại hương vị, đại bộ phận là một chút hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ sang tị vị mặn, mang ý nghĩa cách hắn không đến 500 Gạo phạm vi bên trong chính nhanh chóng tụ tập đến từ phụ cận ALPHA—— Đây cũng chính là hắn lo lắng địa phương.

Nhỏ thắng ngay tại phân hoá, hắn sẽ tại mười phút bên trong nhanh chóng kinh lịch hắn nhân sinh bên trong lần đầu tiên phát tình nóng... Đồng thời có khả năng sẽ phân hoá thành OMEGA... Dù chỉ là mấy không thể hơi 2% Khả năng.

Hẻm nhỏ chỗ sâu chui ra một cỗ cào người ngọt ngào, bị mưa pha loãng qua liền thấm ra mấy phần cùng nhỏ thắng tương tự hương vị, hắn lo lắng hướng ngõ nhỏ chỗ sâu chạy tới.

【 Nhỏ thắng! Nhỏ thắng!!!!!——!! Ngươi bây giờ rất nguy hiểm!!!!】

Nơi này là giá rẻ tiểu thương phẩm khu tập trung, mấy cái không sâu không cạn ngõ xen kẽ cùng một chỗ, bọc lấy đồng dạng xám đen xi măng liền như cái mê cung đồng dạng để cho người ta không phân rõ phương hướng. Tóc lục thiếu niên tại trong mưa chạy nhanh, đem hồ nước giẫm ra dấu chân hình dạng, hắn sốt ruột hô to, chạy qua cái này đến cái khác chỗ rẽ.

Tại tường bên kia, có mái tóc màu vàng óng thiếu niên bịt lấy lỗ tai, trên mặt biểu lộ chính là thống khổ lại là phẫn nộ. Trên người hắn ướt đẫm, toàn thân run lẩy bẩy nhưng lại nóng nóng lên, hơi lạnh nước mưa đánh vào hắn run rẩy trên bờ vai, tư một tiếng liền bị từ thể nội đốt ra nhiệt độ hòa tan.

—— Rõ ràng   
Hắn bắt đầu phân hoá, đồng thời, phát tình.

【 Ghê tởm... Vì cái gì, vì cái gì gia hỏa này cũng theo tới 】

Đợi đến lục cốc tiếng hô biến xa, hắn mới vịn tường chậm rãi đứng người lên. Bạo hào thở phì phò, một tay siết chặt mình ướt đẫm cổ áo, lảo đảo nhưng lại vô cùng quật cường hướng phía bên kia chạy tới.

Hắn một mực tin tưởng vững chắc mình tại tương lai sẽ phân hoá thành cường đại ưu tú ALPHA, lại không tốt cũng bất quá chính là BATE, hắn đối với mình phi thường tự tin, tự tin đến đó sợ hiện tại cách mấy bức tường liền có thể nghe được các loại ALPHA Tản mát ra phát tình thời kì mùi hôi thối hắn còn đối với mình giới tính tin tưởng vững chắc không nghi ngờ.

【... Hô...... Mẹ... 】

Cũng bởi vì hắn cùng bên ngoài những cái kia phát tình chó hoang đồng dạng, là bị kia cỗ đáng chết vị ngọt hấp dẫn đến.

【... A... Đến cùng ở nơi đó 】

Hắn tự xưng là mình cũng không phải là loại kia vì tính xúc động mà đánh mất lý tính gia hỏa, nhưng lần đầu phát tình sức mạnh tựa hồ không phải hắn có thể dựa vào tự chủ sống qua. Vốn nghĩ trực tiếp chạy về nhà hắn khi đi ngang qua đầu này tản ra mê người vị ngọt hẻm nhỏ lúc, vẫn là khuất phục.

【 Ngô...... A... Ghê tởm... Lão tử làm sao lại bại bởi loại vật này...!】

Hắn tựa ở trên mặt tường, đi đứng bất lực xụi lơ lấy, mũi của hắn hơi hơi co rúm, tại mười mấy loại tin tức tố bên trong chuẩn xác không sai tìm được kia xóa ngọt ngào. Mùi vị đó cách hắn rất gần, phù phù, phù phù, hắn nhắm mắt lại, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được kia đồng dạng kịch liệt tiếng tim đập.

Tựa hồ, hắn cùng cái kia O Tương tính vô cùng tốt. Tin tức của bọn hắn làm quấn quít nhau, giống một đôi thân mật vô gian người yêu hòa tan tại cái này trong mưa, vị ngọt ôm ấp lấy hắn, nắm chặt hắn tay run rẩy chỉ, khẽ hôn hắn uốn lượn lưng.

【... A... Ngươi ở đâu 】

Hắn không tự giác hô ứng thả ra rất nhiều tin tức tố, nhưng ở vào tạo dựng kỳ tuyến thể cũng không thể hảo hảo nghe lời, BOOM——! Chờ hắn lần nữa hít sâu thời điểm, trong lỗ mũi nhồi vào chỉ còn lại kia thuộc về chính hắn, lạ lẫm nồng đậm ngọt cay, cùng kia cỗ ngọt ngào giao hòa sau lộ ra càng thêm chọc người.

Khứu giác của hắn tạm thời mất linh, trong tai nghe được chích có nam nhân chạy lúc phát ra ba ba bọt nước, cách lấp kín tường khoảng cách, mấy cái hoặc là mười cái phát tình A Bỗng nhiên giống giống như điên hướng hắn đánh tới.

【 Phanh ——!】

Dựa vào tường đột nhiên mãnh chấn động một cái, vẻn vẹn cách nhau một bức tường, có một cái A Dẫn đầu tìm được hắn.

【...... Cho ăn..... Không phải đâu 】

Hắn không dám tưởng tượng mình bị bọn này nổi điên A Xem như O Tỉ lệ lớn bao nhiêu, cũng không dám suy nghĩ kia cỗ ngọt ngào mùi đến tột cùng là từ nơi đó chui ra ngoài. Hắn nắm chặt từ bản thân cổ áo, mãnh khẽ hấp, dính lấy thủy khí vị cay thấu ra, trộn lẫn chút a-xít ni-tric cam du ngọt, cùng kia cỗ yếu đuối ngọt ngào hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Nhưng nói cứng... Cũng không có chênh lệch quá nhiều.

【... Con mèo nhỏ —— Bắt được ngươi 】

Thanh âm của nam nhân từ phía sau lưng truyền đến, nhưng hắn dựa vào rắn chắc đích thật là khối màu xám đen tường gạch, hắn nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất rơi xuống nước mưa, hoảng sợ tại cái bóng bên trong tìm được một cái nam nhân khác bộ dáng. Giống con dơi đồng dạng gầy cao nam nhân đào tại phía sau hắn tường hiên bên trên, dựa vào cá tính nghiêng ra nửa người, cặp kia bị dục vọng tắc đục ngầu hai mắt từ trên xuống dưới liếm láp lấy hắn bộc lộ ra phần gáy, gầy cao cánh tay duỗi dài lấy, một giây sau liền bịch một tiếng bay xuống.

【—— A, !—— Lăn đi!!!!】

Hắn bản năng phát động cá tính ngăn cản, nhưng bị nước thấm ướt hỏa hoa lốp bốp vang lên một chút liền dập tắt lại không có động tĩnh. Trong mắt của hắn tụ lấy dày đặc tơ máu, từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần thứ nhất nếm đến sợ hãi tư vị. Hắn gào thét lớn, muốn dùng những này không đáng chú ý lửa nhỏ hoa đe dọa đối phương, đôm đốp đôm đốp —— Cỡ nhỏ bạo phá lưu tại giữa không trung, hắn nắm chặt mình phanh phanh trực nhảy trái tim hướng về bên người nam nhân khe hở mèo eo phóng đi.

【... Ha ha... Xem ra là chỉ mèo rừng nhỏ a 】

【 Trách không được nghe cay như vậy ——】

Hắn chạy rất dài một đoạn khoảng cách, vẫn còn có thể nghe được nam nhân buồn nôn hắc hắc âm thanh, kia cỗ sang người hôi thối giống như là bột nhão dính tại trên người hắn làm sao bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được. Phía sau tiếng bước chân đuổi sát không buông, người trưởng thành càng lớn chân cách không bao lâu liền đuổi kịp hắn.

【... A.... Chết biến thái con mẹ nó ngươi đầu óc là bị phân dán lên đi ——!!!!】

Nam nhân duỗi ra tay đụng phải hắn giơ lên vạt áo, hắn cố gắng khống chế mình như nhũn ra hai chân, một bên tại trong mê cung xuyên qua, còn vừa phải đề phòng lấy từ bốn phía tràn vào đừng tin tức tố. Đương A Khóa chặt O Về sau, hắn tự thân tin tức tố sẽ trở nên càng có tính công kích, cũng giống là súng báo hiệu trắng trợn la hét [ Nơi này có chỉ có thể yêu OMEGA Chờ lấy bị thao ].

Hắn chạy qua cái này đến cái khác chỗ rẽ, lại phảng phất trúng tà làm sao đều chạy không tới đáy, hắn nhớ rõ ràng tại hạ một cái chỗ rẽ chính là hắn quen thuộc uy tín lâu năm phòng trò chơi, lại tại gót giày sau khi rơi xuống đất kinh ngạc phát hiện chờ đợi hắn chỉ có một đầu lại một đầu đồng dạng chỗ ngã ba.

Hắn nhớ tới tới, muốn bắt hắn A Không chỉ một.

【 Thao, 】

Hắn dùng sức cắn xuống bờ môi, mãnh chuyển biến hướng phía một cái khác đầu ngõ chạy tới —— Đã hiện tại ra không được vậy thì phải trước hết nghĩ biện pháp đem những này đáng ghét gia hỏa vứt bỏ. Ánh mắt lung la lung lay, bởi vì gánh chịu quá nhiều nhiệt độ bắt đầu mơ hồ không rõ, hắn nhìn thấy cách đó không xa đứng thẳng lục sắc rương bọc sắt, hai tay nắm chắc để cho trong tay cam du tụ tập chút.

【 Liền A Cùng O Tin tức tố đều phân biệt không được.. A.. Đáng đời mình quay tay một đời tử quản!】

Hắn quay đầu làm cái mặt quỷ, dùng hắn quen dùng ngữ khí phát ngôn bừa bãi. Thừa dịp nam nhân bởi vì hắn cảm giác nhục nhã đến phẫn nộ một giây đình trệ, hắn chợt xoay người, lấy bạo phá làm trợ lực một cước đạp lăn bên cạnh thân thùng rác.

【 Ngao a a a a —— Chân của ta!!!——】

Lục sắc phế phẩm sắt lá 哐 Một chút đổ vào trong mưa, đè lại nam nhân đang muốn duỗi ra một cái chân, ẩm ướt rác rưởi tùy theo lật ra, cùng nam nhân tin tức tố so, nghe so lại không có ác tâm như vậy.

【 Ách a... Gái điếm thúi!!! Ta giết ngươi!!!】

Hắn hướng nam nhân giơ ngón giữa, ba —— Một tiếng, đem bên chân lăn xuống khô quắt lon nước đá lên nam nhân trán.

【 Chỉ bằng ngươi cái này tạp toái, không có bẻ gãy ngươi kê ba đã là ưu đãi!】

Hắn xì ngụm nước bọt, lại ngay cả nho nhỏ đắc ý một thanh cơ hội đều không có, A Nhạy cảm giác quan thần kinh kích thích đầu óc của hắn, tại đầu hắn bên trong lớn tiếng la hét chạy mau, chạy mau!

【.... Thao, đều là phát tình chó hoang sao 】

So giác quan thứ sáu trễ một bước đến chính là khứu giác, một cỗ khác càng tăng mạnh hơn thế mùi từ hắn vừa chạy ra cửa ngõ bức tiến, không chút nào cho hắn bất luận cái gì cơ hội thở dốc.

【 Mẹ hắn, vì cái gì... Chỗ đó đều là mùi thối...】

Hắn che mũi, gần như sắp muốn tại ngạt thở tại cái này tràn đầy A Tin tức tố trong hẻm nhỏ, vô luận đi con đường kia đều có thể nghe được cùng một loại mùi thối, hắn đoán hoặc là nơi này có cái đặc biệt cường đại ALPHA, hoặc là chính là con kia phát tình OMEGA Đem cái này quảng trường tất cả ALPHA Đều hấp dẫn tới.

Giờ phút này, hắn cũng không rảnh đi nghĩ con kia ngọt ngào O , chỉ muốn nhanh lên về nhà, tốt nhất còn có thể trong nhà hòm thuốc chữa bệnh bên trong tìm tới một hai phiến ức chế tề.

Hắn hận phát tình.

【 Lạch cạch —— Lạch cạch ——】

Có mấy xâu tiếng bước chân cách hắn rất gần, nhưng ở quá phận ồn ào tiếng mưa rơi bên trong, hắn không phân rõ thanh âm kia vị trí cụ thể, chỉ có thể kiên trì hướng về phía trước hung hăng vọt mạnh. Tại trong lúc này, hắn giải khai cổ áo trên nhất hai viên cúc áo.

【——】

Tiếng bước chân ngừng lại, hắn hi vọng là mình phát ra tin tức tố có tác dụng, lại tại kế tiếp giao lộ cùng một đoàn toàn thân ướt đẫm tảo xanh cầu đụng cái đầy cõi lòng.

【—— Ngô ách!!】

Xương cốt cùn cùn phát đau nhức chấn động sôi trào đại não, tại dày đặc ALPHA Tin tức tố bọc vào, hắn kêu đau một tiếng theo bản năng co cẳng liền chạy, lại tại quay người trong nháy mắt 暼 Gặp một vòng quen thuộc lục sắc. Hướng ven đường vướng bận sinh trưởng cỏ dại, chỉ tiêu một chút liền để hắn không tự chủ được bực bội, hắn nhe răng trợn mắt trừng lục cốc một chút, hung hăng đá một cước đầu gối của hắn.

【 Ngô, ! Đau quá 】

【 Ài a, nho nhỏ thắng ——!!】

Lục cốc đau toàn thân run lên, mặc dù biết mình đi tìm bạo hào khẳng định là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới cái này đau nhức đến chân thật như vậy. Bạo hào đẩy hắn một thanh, 哐 Đông ——, vốn là hơi có vẻ yếu đuối tóc lục thiếu niên ngã trên mặt đất, bị tóe lên bọt nước khét một mặt.

【 Khụ khụ, —— Nhỏ thắng ngươi bây giờ không thể chạy loạn a!】

Hắn thử một chút, không thể đứng lên, tóc sền sệt đính vào trên mặt, nước mũi cùng nước mắt cũng một dài một ngắn treo xuống tới, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn không rõ bạo hào biểu lộ, thế là chỉ có thể chật vật bắt lấy kia phiến lộ ra một đoạn tuyết trắng mắt cá chân.

【... Con mẹ nó ngươi bớt lo chuyện người!】

Bạo hào bị mãnh một vùng kém chút ngồi vào vũng nước, vốn là táo bạo tính cách bởi vì phát tình nóng lại cao hơn một tầng, hắn đạp hai lần không có hất ra thế là dứt khoát dùng một cái khác tự do chân đuổi qua lục cốc đầu kia tạp nhạp tóc quăn.

【 Ngô... Thả ta ra!! Mẹ ngươi nghe không hiểu tiếng người sao!!】

Hắn chán ghét lục cốc ra lâu, đáng ghét hơn mình tại lục cốc ra lâu trước mặt xấu mặt, trái tim của hắn phanh phanh phanh nhảy giống khỏa bom hẹn giờ, bởi vì đột nhiên dừng lại mà huyết khí dâng lên.

【 Ngô, không được! Nhỏ thắng... Đau nhức, nhỏ thắng ngươi sắp phát tình!】

Rõ ràng không rõ hiện tại tình trạng, nhưng vẫn là phải làm bộ cái gì đều hiểu dáng vẻ, dù cho bị đánh mặt mũi bầm dập, cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi lại giống lửa đồng dạng tại trong mưa thiêu đốt, kéo lấy thân thể buồn nôn bẹp ôm lấy hắn nửa cái chân, giống như là không vung được kẹo cao su.

Hắn ghét nhất chút này.

【 Lão tử phát tình liên quan gì đến ngươi a! Trước quản tốt chính ngươi đi chết xử nam!!】

Hắn hung tợn dùng chân đi theo đuổi lục cốc nâng lên đầu, không lưu tình chút nào đem hắn vừa nâng lên đầu lại nhấn trở về trên mặt đất, dạng này lục cốc liền không thể không buông ra một cái tay của hắn, đi ngăn cản hắn ngay tại thi bạo giày.

Nhưng hiển nhiên hắn còn đánh giá thấp cỏ dại tính bền dẻo, không biết là bị trường kỳ khi dễ quen thuộc vẫn là như thế nào, lục cốc không thèm để ý chút nào lau mặt một cái bên trên bùn. Cặp mắt kia ghim bạo hào, biểu lộ nghiêm túc đến có chút khôi hài, hắn hít thở sâu hai lần, nhìn xem mình nổi giận phát tiểu, ở trong lòng châm chước một phen rốt cục vẫn là đem hắn sầu lo toàn bộ đỡ ra.

【 Thế nhưng là... Ngô... Vạn nhất nhỏ thắng phân hoá thành OMEGA Làm sao bây giờ a 】

【 Nửa cái quảng trường ALPHA Đều tụ tập tới nơi này!!】

【 Ta rất gánh, 】

Cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi bên trong đựng đầy lo âu và thiện ý, tự nhiên lại thuần túy, hoàn toàn không rõ mình tại trong mắt đối phương đến tột cùng đến cỡ nào chói mắt.

【 Im miệng!!! Phế lâu!!——!! Lão tử mẹ hắn là ALPHA!! Không cần ngươi quan tâm!!! Bên ngoài đám kia chó dại lại cắn không được ta!!】

【 Lại không buông ra! Ta hiện tại liền phế bỏ ngươi đầu này tay!】

Bạo hào cơ hồ là rống giận đánh gãy lục cốc hữu hảo nhắc nhở, hắn trên trán nổi gân xanh, giơ lên trong lòng bàn tay ba ba ba đặt vào hỏa hoa. Hắn cười dữ tợn, cúi người, đem những cái kia lục cốc sợ hãi hỏa hoa xích lại gần hắn tấm kia chật vật không chịu nổi mặt.

【 Ngô...... A đau nhức, nhỏ thắng, ta! Ta sẽ không buông tay!!!】

Tràn ra hoả tinh cháy rụi hắn lọn tóc, có một hai khỏa nhảy đến hắn trên mặt. Lục cốc híp mắt, lộ ra một bộ chấn kinh thú nhỏ nghèo túng bộ dáng, run giống như là cái sàng nhưng lại kiên định nắm thật chặt ôm lấy bạo hào bắp chân cánh tay.

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi, nghe không hiểu tiếng người sao!?】

【 Ngô... Kia là! Đó là bởi vì nhỏ thắng trên thân hiện tại hương vị rất nguy hiểm a!!! Nếu như ta buông tay! Nhỏ thắng bị đừng ALPHA—— Để mắt tới phải làm sao!!!】

【...... Cùng với ta, chí ít hương vị có thể đóng rơi một điểm a!!!———— Ngô —— Đau nhức 】

Căng thẳng nào đó dây thần kinh cuối cùng đã tới điểm tới hạn, hắn hung hăng trừng mắt ngồi dưới đất thiếu niên, hướng hắn không có chút nào che chắn phần bụng bạo lực hung ác đạp.

Hắn chẳng lẽ đã yếu đuối muốn cái này phế lâu đến lo lắng sao? Ít xem thường người!!! Chẳng phải bởi vì phân hoá thành ALPHA Sao!! Hắn làm sao dám!!!

Hắn nghe được lục cốc phát ra rầu rĩ kêu đau, giống thường ngày bị khi phụ lúc đồng dạng nước mắt rầm rầm lưu không ngừng, cảm giác tựa hồ tốt một chút rồi.

【 Phế, lâu! Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa 】

【 Lão tử trên người có vị gì, đạo!】

Thế là hắn ngồi xổm xuống nắm chặt lên lục cốc cổ áo, đem đầu kia tảo xanh hướng mình giải khai hai cái cúc áo mà mở rộng ngực nhấn đi.

Rối bời dính nước tóc quăn cọ đến làn da thời điểm, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được run lập cập. Lục cốc bị cưỡng bách nửa ghé vào lồng ngực của hắn, run rẩy, hai tay không biết nên để vào đâu.

【 Nói! Trên người ta có mùi vị gì!】

Hắn hỏi nữa một lần, nghe được lục cốc tiếng nuốt nước miếng.

【...... Cay...】

Nghe được lục cốc nhún nhảy trả lời, hắn hài lòng hừ hừ một tiếng, vỗ vỗ đầu kia run rẩy lục sắc tóc quăn, một bàn tay vuốt.

【 Biết đi, lão tử là ALPHA! Cùng loại kia yếu gà ngày đêm khác biệt, cùng ngươi cũng là, phế lâu 】

Bạo hào bó lấy buông ra cổ áo, híp mắt nhìn chăm chú trong mưa xối như là chó rơi xuống nước tóc lục thiếu niên, hắn khinh miệt mở miệng, cắn xuống cuối cùng hai chữ trọng âm.

Mưa vẫn như cũ rơi xuống, tí tách đánh vào thiếu niên mềm mại thiện ý bên trên, hắn nhìn xem bạo hào chạy xa bóng lưng, nước mắt hòa với nước mũi nước mặn chát chát để hắn mở không nổi miệng. Hắn nghĩ đưa tay lau một chút những cái kia không đáng nước mắt, bị nước ngâm nhăn tay áo lại chỉ là càng lau càng bận bịu.

Từ sau lúc đó qua bao lâu? Đại khái một phút? Đại khái lại có mười phút lâu như vậy, hắn khóc dừng lại không được.

【......】

Hắn nghẹn ngào nuốt vào cuối cùng một ngụm quật cường, mắt nhìn bạo hào rời đi phương hướng, hai con ngươi buông xuống, lung la lung lay hướng bên kia đi đến.

Hắn cùng nhỏ thắng, cuối cùng vẫn là không giống.

Tại trên đường trở về, hắn không hề suy nghĩ bất cứ điều gì, cũng cái gì cũng không có nhìn. Hắn cảm thấy trên thân nóng quá, cái trán cũng thật nóng, nhưng đáng ghét mưa lại càng rơi xuống càng lớn, tựa như dưới chân hắn đường, đi như thế nào đều đi không đến cuối cùng.ALPHA Mùi càng phát ra nồng đậm, mỗi khi hắn đi ngang qua một cái mới cửa ngõ, đều có thể nghe được chó hoang nhóm vung xuống mới tiêu ký, tao thối, hỗn hợp có các loại cường lực thể vị tin tức tố.

Hắn run lập cập, nhìn một chút mình dúm dó đồng phục cùng mình đơn bạc nhỏ gầy thân thể.

【... Vẫn là đừng lại đi về phía trước đi...】

Con mắt màu xanh lục tối xuống dưới, hắn nhìn xem bên chân sinh trưởng cỏ dại bị đế giày tuỳ tiện nghiền nát, lục sắc thảo dịch tung tóe ra, hắn ngồi xổm người xuống, không có chút nào phòng bị thấy được một ít hắn không nên nhìn thấy đồ vật.

【... A, 】

Xuyên thấu qua thùng rác khe hở, hắn thấy được rất nhiều đôi giày, hai cặp giày da, còn có tam đôi giày thể thao. Có chừng năm người, trong đó một cái giày mã nhỏ bé đại khái chính là cái kia đáng thương OMEGA Đi.ALPHA Nhóm đều sinh tráng kiện, hắn ngồi xổm ở nơi đó, chỉ có thể xuyên thấu qua bọn hắn khe quần nhìn thấy một điểm OMEGA Thân ảnh, nhưng hắn cảm thấy nơi nào có chút không thích hợp, nhưng lại nói không ra.

【 Uy uy, con mèo nhỏ... Thành thật một chút 】

【 Vừa mới ngươi nện làm tổn thương ta chân sự tình còn không có tính sổ sách đâu 】

【 Hiện tại ngoan ngoãn gọi hai tiếng êm tai, nói không chừng chúng ta đợi chút nữa sẽ còn hơi nhẹ nhàng một chút 】

Nam nhân nói chuyện thanh âm rất lớn, hắn đi về phía trước một bước, dịch ra khe hở vừa vặn có thể để hắn nhìn nhiều đến một điểm.

【 n —— Ta nhìn ngươi cũng kém không nhiều đến cực hạn đi, lần thứ nhất phát tình rất khó nhịn đi...】

【 Đừng sợ... Các ca ca sẽ hảo hảo thỏa mãn ngươi... Hắc hắc 】

Đưa lưng về phía hắn nam nhân không biết làm cái gì, hắn nhìn thấy vài người khác không dằn nổi liếm môi một cái, xoa nhẹ hai thanh mình cứng rắn đũng quần hướng bị vây quanh ở ở giữa OMEGA Tới gần.

Tiếp lấy, hắn nghe được đinh linh 哐 Lang vang động, nhục thể va chạm thanh âm bị mưa thấm ướt sau càng thêm thanh thúy, chỉ là trong đó còn kèm theo xương cốt cùn đau tiếng vọng nghe đã cảm thấy đau.

【 Tê, thao!——!!!! Cái này kỹ nữ vậy mà cắn ta!!】

Từ tiếng mắng chửi bên trong xông ra một chân, tuyết trắng mắt cá chân lộ ra một nửa, in hai khối tiên diễm chỉ ấn. Hô hấp của hắn ngừng nửa nhịp, nhìn lên trên liền tìm được tấm kia không thể quen thuộc hơn được mặt.

【...... Nhỏ... Thắng?】

Bạo hào cơ hồ là dùng cả tay chân vọt ra, hắn đồng phục bị kéo mấy khỏa cúc áo, ướt đẫm áo sơ mi trắng đào ở trên người thấm ra chút màu da pha tạp. Trên gương mặt kia một mảnh đỏ bừng, nhìn kỹ một chút còn có thể tìm tới một hai khối bị đánh máu ứ đọng, hắn thở mạnh lấy khí, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn té ngã, nhưng lại kỳ tích giống như quật cường chạy nhanh.

Hướng hắn chạy tới.

Hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được, đến tột cùng là nơi nào không thích hợp.

【—— Nhỏ thắng!!!!!!】

Nếu như lại cho hắn một lần lại đến lựa chọn, hắn vẫn là chọn cứu bạo hào. Thân thể trước về suy nghĩ hành động, tại bạo hào chạy qua hắn thời điểm, hắn dùng thân thể mãnh đẩy ngã thùng rác. Cao cao xếp giấy lộn hộp, cùng một bên phơi nắng cây gậy trúc nhanh như chớp lăn xuống tới. Hắn nghe được sau lưng chó sủa, trong lòng minh bạch những vật này căn bản không có cách nào ngăn cản bước tiến của bọn hắn.

Cũng may hiện tại bạo hào bởi vì phát tình nguyên nhân thể năng giảm bớt đi nhiều, bị chó dại đuổi theo không thả lâu như vậy, liền xem như tố chất thân thể cho dù tốt nhỏ thắng, chạy bộ pháp cũng dần dần chậm lại.

【... A...... Nhỏ thắng!】

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đuổi kịp bạo hào, kia rất gần, hắn có thể nhìn thấy kia bị mưa thấm ướt sợi tóc màu vàng óng là như thế nào quấn ở cùng một chỗ đong đưa, màu mực trong con mắt ấn ra bạo hào mở ra cái khác nửa gương mặt, cặp kia con mắt màu đỏ sương mù mông lung nửa khép lấy, đây cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất từ bạo hào trong mắt nhìn thấy chính hắn.

Hắn ngửi thấy bạo hào trên thân vị cay bên trong pha tạp từng tia từng tia vị ngọt, tại còn chưa phát dục thành thục trên nhục thể tùy ý phát tán, hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô một phen, ngửi được gợi cảm.

Giọt, đáp, hai giây.

Lục cốc mím môi, duỗi ra tay phải cảm giác chấn đau run lên, hắn bị xung lực mang theo hướng về phía trước chạy hai bước, ngực trầm xuống, lại bỏng vừa ướt tiếp nhận một cục thịt thể. Hắn cắn mỏi nhừ lợi, chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy trong ngực giãy dụa không ngừng người, cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi lăn lông lốc chuyển, nhanh chóng đại lượng lấy xung quanh địa hình —— Ngã ba đường, 50% Xác suất không bị bắt lại.

Nhưng cái này tỉ lệ quá nhỏ, hắn không thể để cho nhỏ thắng mạo hiểm như vậy.

【... Nhỏ thắng, thật xin lỗi! Quần áo hơi mượn hạ 】

Tại bạo hào cơ bản không tính là phản kháng giãy dụa hạ, hắn bỏ đi bạo hào nửa mở áo khoác, trao đổi đại giới là, vai phải của hắn bên trên lưu lại một cái thật sâu dấu răng, mang theo hai viên răng nanh nhọn thấy máu cái chủng loại kia. Hắn đem bạo hào quần áo nhét vào cửa ngõ đống đồ lộn xộn bên trong, cởi y phục của mình quấn tại bạo hào trên thân.

Vụn vặt tiếng bước chân vang lên, hắn ôm đã nhanh bị đỏ choáng bạo hào hướng một bên khác cửa ngõ chạy tới, là cái ngã tư đường, ân, rất tốt, bọn hắn lại thêm 75% May mắn.

Hắn không biết mình là không phải nên tiếp tục thoát bạo hào quần áo, nhưng quyết đoán thời gian chỉ còn lại như vậy vài giây đồng hồ. Băng, băng, băng, cúc áo đinh đinh đang đang chỉ để lại tuyến cây, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình thể năng đặc huấn có tiến bộ. Áo sơmi từ bạo hào ướt đẫm trên thân lột xuống tới, bắt chước làm theo, nhét vào chỗ rẽ trong thùng rác.

【......... Ghê tởm, cái kia tiểu quỷ chạy đi nơi nào 】

【 Cái này kỹ nữ hẳn là chạy không xa!... Giống như hương vị hướng bên kia đi 】

Hắn ôm trong ngực nóng hổi thân thể co quắp tại góc tường, một kiện màu đen trong nước đồng phục đắp lên bạo hào trên lưng, đem bọn hắn hai người cùng thế giới bên ngoài chia cắt ra đến. Phù phù phù phù, hắn tâm suất tuyệt đối nhảy so xé mở giới tính báo cáo lúc còn nhanh hơn gấp hai, hắn nghe được bạo hào đánh vào bên tai tiếng hít thở, nghe được mình không tự giác nuốt nước miếng ừng ực âm thanh, cũng nghe ra đến bên ngoài các nam nhân rời đi tiếng bước chân, thật sâu thở ra một hơi.

【... Hô... Nhỏ thắng... Đã không sao 】

Bạo hào trên thân rất bỏng, bỏ đi quần áo cởi trần dán tại trên người hắn, nhiệt độ từ bạo hào phóng tại trên lưng hắn ngón tay đốt tiến trong thân thể của hắn. Hắn ngửi thấy một cỗ rất thần kỳ hương vị, cay sang người nhưng lại cổ quái làm hắn mê.

【...... A...】

Bạo hào không có trả lời hắn, hắn khó được không có hướng lục cốc ra lâu lớn tiếng ồn ào, quyền cước tương hướng, chỉ là mềm nhũn, giống khối hút no bụng nước bọt biển, dính sát đối phương bị dầm mưa ẩm ướt thân thể, nhẹ nhàng lề mề. Từ hắn mở ra miệng bên trong tràn ra một hai tiếng không giống bạo hào thắng mình rên rỉ, cặp kia đặt ở lục cốc ra lâu trên lưng tay khó chịu nắm kéo, băng ——, giật ra lục cốc khấu chặt cổ áo.

【...... Nhỏ...... Thắng 】

【... Hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh lấy sao...】

Hắn không dám động, thế là đành phải duy trì lấy một cái khác xoay tư thế hai chân chuyển hướng tùy ý bạo hào giống mèo con đồng dạng ở trên người hắn cọ lung tung. Hắn thăm dò tính mở miệng, cũng hiểu được biết mình không chiếm được trả lời —— Bạo hào đã hoàn toàn đánh mất lý trí.

【... n...?】

Bạo hào mơ mơ màng màng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một chút, lộ ra hoang mang cùng yếu ớt, chỉ tiêu một chút, liền đem hắn mê hoặc.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Còn có thể động sao... Ta muốn đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện 】

Kia là một đôi như thế nào bồ câu sắc mắt đỏ, tại trong mưa lóe ra, quấy a quấy, đem hắn cường đại cùng yếu ớt tan vào khóe mắt một giọt nước mắt bên trong.

Đem hắn thật sâu hấp dẫn lấy.

【... Chúng ta đi thôi 】

【... Nhỏ thắng 】

Hầu kết nhấp nhô hai lần, hắn nhìn xem cặp mắt kia, phảng phất rơi vào mạng nhện. Yết hầu chát chát chát chát nóng lên, cùng hắn ốm đau bệnh tật thân thể, đốt liền liền đầu đều rốt cuộc không chuyển động được nữa, mồ hôi nóng từ hắn hơi hạm cằm chảy xuống, hắn cảm thấy chóng mặt.

Thế giới giống như dừng lại.

Mưa tạnh tại không trung, ngã nát tại thiếu niên màu đen đồng phục áo khoác bên trên, rơi vào bọn hắn nóng hổi răng môi bên trong.

Ngây ngô lại hoang đường nụ hôn đầu tiên.

Tại một cái không hiểu thấu lại hỏng bét cực độ ngày mưa, cùng hắn ghét nhất lại thích nhất người kia. Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt, tại đầu lưỡi nếm đến đắng chát cùng ngọt, tựa như người kia, mãi mãi cũng là như thế này không giống bình thường, hiện tại hắn cái mũi chỉ có thể nghe được một loại hương vị.

Gọi là bạo hào thắng mình.

【...... Hô... Ngô...】

Hắn liếm láp bạo hào bờ môi, không biết nên như thế nào tiếp tục, nhìn như vậy đến đối phương hôn kỹ thuật cũng giống như hắn nát muốn chết, sẽ chỉ há mồm cắn hắn vươn ra đầu lưỡi, có khi cũng sẽ giống mèo đồng dạng liếm cái cằm của hắn.

Hắn hiện tại có chút may mắn, bạo hào đối tình ái loại chuyện này cũng không cảm thấy hứng thú, đồng thời cũng không có chút nào kinh nghiệm. Không phải hắn hiện tại khả năng đã giống trên người hắn xuyên đồng phục đồng dạng, cúc áo sập một loạt, bảy xoay tám lệch ra nằm trên mặt đất. Bạo hào ước gì muốn đem hắn phá hủy, cả người đè lên, mượn hắn nửa mở bẹn đùi muốn mạng lề mề, cách quần đều có thể cảm nhận được dưới đáy nộ trương dâng trào.

[ Giống phát tình nhỏ Teddy ], không đúng lúc, hắn trạch nam đầu óc tung ra câu nói này.

【... Ngô tê!!—— Nhỏ thắng! Đừng cắn a!】

Hắn thề tuyệt đối không có đem lời trong lòng mình nói lộ ra miệng, nhưng là bạo hào vẫn là tinh chuẩn không sai tại trên vai của hắn lưu lại một cái dấu răng. Ầy, ngay tại vừa rồi chiếc kia dấu răng bên cạnh, trùng hợp một viên răng nanh ấn.

【 Đau quá, !】

【 Dừng tay rồi nhỏ thắng 】

Hắn trốn về sau, nghe được bạo hào bất mãn tiếng hừ hừ.

[ Thật là vô dụng, phế lâu ]

Hắn phảng phất nghe được bạo hào nói chuyện, nhưng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bạo hào một mặt ửng hồng, chỉ cung cấp hô hấp sử dụng đóng mở cánh môi, hắn lung lay đầu, cảm thấy mình đốt không nhẹ.

Nếu như giờ phút này bạo hào hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh lấy, hắn nghĩ hắn có thể sẽ càng thêm xấu hổ.

Nói đến có chút xấu hổ...

Hắn cũng cương.

[ Lần này nhưng nguy rồi... Hiện tại cũng không phải nói đi liền có thể đi trạng thái a...]

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào màu hồng phấn bả vai nhìn một hồi, rốt cục quyết tâm.

【... Thật có lỗi... Nhỏ thắng, về sau sẽ cùng ngươi hảo hảo giải thích 】

【... Ngô!】

Thiếu niên còn non nớt bàn tay thuận bạo hào màu hồng phấn hẹp eo hướng phía dưới thò vào đầu kia chưa từng hảo hảo xuyên xâu háng trong quần lót, tại bạo hào kinh hô bên trong, hắn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt tính cả quần đùi cùng một chỗ cởi xuống đối phương quần, thấy được cây kia tinh lực dồi dào tiểu huynh đệ.

Quả nhiên vẫn là rất có lực trùng kích a...

Bạo hào nhẹ nhàng hừ một tiếng, ướt sũng giống mèo con cái mũi, hắn bản năng cong lên eo đem phía dưới phát trướng đồ vật hướng lục cốc trong tay lề mề, lại bởi vì quá mức nhạy cảm, run rẩy không ngừng lui về sau. Thế là đều không tốn sức phiền lục cốc làm sao phí sức, bạo hào mượn tay của hắn trước sau bày eo, từ lục cốc màu đen ống tay áo lộ ra một đoạn mảnh thủ đoạn đến bạo hào bụng dưới có chút hình dạng ưu mỹ cơ bụng trước dịch vung khắp nơi đều là, cây kia thanh tú âm hành mượn bàn tay của hắn đút vào, từ màu hồng trướng thành đỏ tươi.

【... Ngô... Động...... Động một chút...】

Bạo hào toàn bộ ghé vào trên người hắn, cái cằm đặt tại vai trái, hai tay nắm thật chặt hắn dúm dó đồng phục, giống người chết chìm nắm lấy chỉ có một cọng rơm.

【... Động một chút... Nhanh... Điểm 】

Phát tình lúc bạo hào cơ hồ đánh mất tất cả năng lực suy tính, dựa vào bản năng, lè lưỡi liếm liếm lục cốc cái cằm, xuống chút nữa, có chút nũng nịu ý vị cọ xát cổ của hắn, đồng thời chấn lấy phần eo, đem mình kê ba hướng lục cốc đồng phục bên trên mãnh cọ.

【... Ngô... Nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng...】

Hắn bị dạng này chủ động nhỏ thắng hù dọa, phải biết ngoại trừ nóng lòng khi dễ phế lâu, bình thường bạo hào thế nhưng là liền nhìn hắn một chút đều ngại phiền, giờ phút này uốn tại trong ngực hắn nũng nịu dáng vẻ, xong xong, sợ không phải hôm nay chính là hắn lục cốc ra đã lâu lấy ngày cuối cùng. Nổi da gà khó chịu lên một thân, hắn run lập cập, vẫn là kiên trì dùng đến mình cũng vẻn vẹn nhập môn tri thức trợ giúp bạo hào vượt qua cái này lần đầu phát tình kỳ.

【... n ——! Ha ha ———】

Cái kia hai tay từ chỗ quy đầu bắt đầu chiếu cố bạo hào âm hành, tu bổ mượt mà móng tay dọc theo bao bì thuận kim đồng hồ lượn vòng. Từ bạo hào trong cổ họng phát ra ùng ục ùng ục sảng khoái thanh âm, liền liền níu lấy tay của hắn cũng lắc một cái lắc một cái trượt xuống dưới chút.

Nhìn cũng không tệ lắm?

Lục cốc nháy nháy mắt, đột nhiên có chút lực lượng, thế là tại giúp bạo hào xoa một hồi phát cứng rắn quy đầu sau, hắn dùng bàn tay toàn bộ bao lấy cán trên dưới lột động, vẻn vẹn lưu ngón cái chống đỡ tại mã nhãn chỗ mượn chảy ra tuyến dịch ma sát. Bạo hào âm hành càng cứng rắn hơn, cán đến đỉnh chóp trướng màu hồng, trong suốt lại mang theo chút tinh dịch sữa sắc đi trước nước từ câu quan ra tràn ra, âm hành dưới tay hắn sức sống tràn đầy nhảy lên, hướng lên một đỉnh một đỉnh, toàn bộ đâm tại bụng dưới của hắn.

【 Ngô...... n —— A ——!】

Lần này quấn lấy hắn quần áo tay triệt để bắt không được, bạo hào mãnh khẽ run rẩy kém chút từ trên vai của hắn đến rơi xuống. Hắn xinh đẹp phía sau lưng căng thẳng cong ra một đạo cung, đồng thời lục cốc trong tay tiếp tục vật nhỏ hướng lên mãnh đạn, túi túi phồng lớn lên một vòng, thình thịch trực nhảy, giống như là xuất tinh điềm báo.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Cẩn thận một chút... Đừng rớt xuống 】

Hắn đưa tay phù chính bạo hào ngã lệch thân thể, lôi kéo cánh tay của hắn vòng bên trên cổ của mình, không cẩn thận dính vào tuyến dịch tại hắn lòng bàn tay đụng phải vị trí lưu lại một khối bạch ban, theo nước mưa xông vào bạo hào mở rộng trong quần.

【... A... n...... Thật là khó chịu —— Ngô 】

【... Không... Không muốn...... Đi tiểu, đi tiểu muốn ra 】

Bạo hào chăm chú vòng quanh cổ của hắn, so giấc mộng kia tuổi thơ càng thêm thân cận.

Hắn nghe được bạo hào đứt quãng khóc thút thít, cố gắng nhẫn nại lấy cái gì nhưng lại bức thiết khát vọng phóng thích, thế là trộn lẫn lấy giọng mũi hừ hừ lộ ra càng thêm đáng thương. Hắn đại khái có thể minh bạch bạo hào ý tứ, hắn lần thứ nhất đại khái cũng là như vậy đi, chỉ bất quá khi đó là bàn giao tại trong tay mình. Hắn cố gắng nghĩ lại một chút, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhớ lại kia bộ phim bên trong ca sĩ có một đầu xinh đẹp kim sắc đại ba lãng.

[ Nói như vậy... Đây là nhỏ thắng sơ tinh?]

Hắn hơi giật mình nghĩ đến, lại tại lý trí tiếng vang trong nháy mắt mặt đốt màu đỏ bừng.

... Cái này không là tốt rồi giống như là hắn tại mê gian nhỏ thắng cái gì sao

【 A... Ngô... Không... Không muốn... Ra...】

Hắn nhìn không thấy bạo hào mặt, chỉ có thể từ kia lộ ra màu đỏ bừng tai hơi để phán đoán bạo hào thanh tỉnh trình độ, kia thanh âm bỗng thăng lên một cái điều, khàn khàn lại lanh lảnh, chấn hắn tâm khẩu run lên. Ừng ực một tiếng, hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, hạ bộ đột nhiên xiết chặt buồn bực phát trướng, hắn hoang mang dừng tay lại bên trong động tác. Tại bạo hào tinh tế tiếng nức nở bên trong, hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới, tiểu huynh đệ của mình còn bị vắng vẻ bên ngoài.

Ài nha, cái này nhưng...

【... A... Động...... Động mà 】

[ Thật sự là... Nhỏ thắng một hồi để động một hồi lại không nghĩ bắn đến cùng muốn như thế nào rồi, ]

Thật sự là bó tay toàn tập.

【 Ài nha, 】

Hắn oán giận ngừng tay bên trên động tác, dứt khoát vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi đưa tay giải khai thắt lưng của mình.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Hơi, giúp một chút 】

【 Vẫn luôn là ta đang động cũng không tốt đi...】

Hắn bắt được bạo hào tay trái dẫn tới hai người phần hông, tiến hành theo chất lượng nắm lấy hắn non mịn tiểu Bạch tay xem mèo vẽ hổ thuận hắn kê ba từ trên hướng xuống sờ. Nhưng hiển nhiên bạo hào cũng không ăn bộ này, hắn chỉ thuận theo lột hai lần liền cảm giác không có gì hay, dứt khoát lắc lắc tay lột lên mình kê nhi, chỉ là nôn nôn nóng nóng lột hai lần lại cảm thấy không có tí sức lực nào đành phải lại đi bắt lục cốc tay cùng một chỗ xóc lọ.

【... n...... Không muốn...】

Trên vai của hắn nóng hầm hập, có một khối đồ vật hướng phía dưới vừa nóng vừa ấm chảy, hắn đoán kia là bạo hào nước bọt hoặc là nước mắt, theo kia phần lưng run rẩy từng chút từng chút gạt ra.

【... Cô, 】

Hắn thừa nhận mình bị dạng này yếu ớt giả tượng lừa gạt, hắn đưa tay đi bắt bạo hào cổ, tách ra qua gương mặt của hắn nhẹ nhàng cho mấy cái hôn.

Ngọt ngào, có cỗ mật ong hương vị.

Nhưng không đợi hắn tới kịp tinh tế nhấm nháp, một cỗ khác sang tị vị cay không lưu tình chút nào đối cái mũi của hắn hung hăng tới một kích, dù cho ý thức cùng thân thể đều mềm hồ hồ không làm gì được, trong ngực hắn người vẫn là dùng tin tức tố cho hắn hung hăng một kích.

【... Ài —— Khụ khụ, thật cay!】

【 Thật cay —— Nhỏ thắng mau dừng lại, khục, cái mũi đau quá 】

Đại khái là tới gần cao trào nguyên nhân, mồ hôi chảy quá nhiều, huyết áp cũng soạt soạt soạt vọt lên, tại thay thế rơi một chút mới trộn lẫn tiến OMEGA Tin tức tố về sau, bạo hào vốn có có tươi sáng tính cách đặc thù tính công kích vị cay phanh một cái cho lục cốc một kích trọng quyền.

K.O.!

Hắn nghe thấy được cái mũi kêu đau, nhưng lại thụ ngược đãi tại ma quỷ cay độ bên trong tìm được một sợi đặc biệt ngọt ngào. Nhận khiêu khích giống đực tuyến thể không cam lòng yếu thế bắt đầu phản kích, thế là vốn là không gian thu hẹp bên trong càng là liền không khí đều chứa không nổi —— Đây cũng là lục cốc lần thứ nhất nghe được mình tin tức tố hoàn chỉnh hương vị.

n, làm sao tới miêu tả đâu, nếu như nói bình thường bên cạnh hắn tổng còn quấn một cỗ cỏ dại hương vị, như vậy hiện tại bật hết hỏa lực hắn càng giống là hướng Vodka bên trong tăng thêm điểm cỏ xanh, sau đó đem một chậu tử bạc hà cỏ từ kia nho nhỏ miệng bình nhét đi vào... Tóm lại hương vị cũng khó ngửi, từ một loại khác góc độ tới nói cũng là cay có thể.

【—— A!! A —— Ngô... n!】

ALPHA Hiếu chiến bản năng để bạo hào bắt đầu xao động, hắn cực không an phận giãy dụa thân thể, thậm chí còn dùng răng tại lục cốc trên mặt lưu lại một loạt dấu răng. Nhưng hắn hiện tại cũng không rảnh bận tâm những này, hắn kê nhi cứng cũng không phải đánh một trận liền có thể giải quyết. Hắn vịn lục cốc phía sau lưng bò quỳ, níu lấy đối phương cổ áo làm thế nào đều không xuống tay được, thế là tại mơ hồ kêu gào âm thanh bên trong, cái kia vừa mới thẳng lên eo vừa mềm xuống dưới, một lần nữa ngã trở về lục cốc trong ngực.

Vị cay trở thành nhạt, thay vào đó là hắn bạc hà vị.

【... Hô...... Quá tốt rồi...】

Lục cốc vuốt vuốt phát đau cái mũi, lần nữa cảm tạ phát tình nóng cứu mạng chó của hắn.

【... Ngô, nhỏ thắng... Hơi có chút suy sụp đâu 】

Hắn có chút thật có lỗi dùng lòng bàn tay xoa xoa bạo hào mềm xuống tới kê ba, đem hai người nửa đột nhiên hạ thể dính vào cùng nhau ma sát. Cô thu, cô thu, vốn là ướt sũng âm hành tại nước mưa bên trong dần dần đứng thẳng, bàn tay của hắn dán bạo hào nhanh chóng chập trùng bụng dưới, dùng ngón út gảy kia cùng chủ nhân thanh tú màu sáng âm mao. Hắn tại av Bên trong gặp qua, nghe nói vuốt ve nam tính túi túi và đáy chậu cũng có thôi tình hiệu quả.

Một cái tay có thể có chút không đủ dùng, hắn để bạo hào ghé vào trên vai của hắn, đưa ra một cái tay khác đi sờ bạo hào phình lên túi túi, ngón giữa xuyên qua hai viên tiểu cầu ở giữa, thăm dò tính nén âm hành cùng trong lỗ đít ở giữa một khối nâng lên nhỏ thịt.

【...—— Ngô y!】

Bạo hào có phản ứng, hắn mãnh co quắp một chút, đồng thời cắn một cái lên lục cốc cổ, thế là kia âm thanh vốn nên từ bạo hào phát ra kêu sợ hãi bị một cái khác âm thanh càng thê thảm hơn lấn át.

Cái này cũng không thể trách hắn mà, đây chính là ALPHA Bản năng.

Lục cốc trên mặt mang hai đầu nước mũi, đau liền liền não nhân đều tại chấn, nếu không phải hắn da dày thịt béo, vừa rồi kia hạ bạo hào kém chút đem hắn tuyến thể cắn thủng.

【... Nhỏ thắng!!! Hơi thành thật một chút a! Hiện tại chịu khổ người thế nhưng là ta à 】

Hắn ngồi không yên, thảm hề hề che mình phần gáy, mới góp nhặt lên ít ỏi khoái cảm cũng lập tức tan thành mây khói. Hắn cũng chỉ có lúc này dám đùa nhỏ tính khí, lục cốc chặn lấy khí đi bắt bạo hào con kia không thành thật tay, ngón trỏ hướng nắm nhấn nơi tay trong lòng bàn tay.

【... Hừ ân 】

Tay của người khác cùng mình tay quả nhiên vẫn là cảm giác không giống, nhất là ngẫm lại đôi tay này là bạo hào, kia khoái cảm như điện từ xương đuôi hướng lên nhảy lên. Bạo hào nương tay mềm, bình thường luôn luôn bọc lấy cam du nguyên nhân lộ ra rất bóng loáng, nhưng chân thực vào tay về sau lại có chút đâm đâm đau đớn. Vết chai bọc lấy hắn âm hành, ngây ngô trên dưới lột động, bạo hào cương cây kia không có bàn tay chưởng khống vô cùng đáng thương đứng ở không trung, chỉ có thể mượn chủ nhân tay trống rỗng tưởng tượng một chút bị ma sát qua cán kích thích cảm giác.

【... Ngô... Muốn......】

Hắn nghe thấy bạo hào thì thầm, nhưng lại bỏ mặc, chỉ là một mực mượn dùng tay của người ta đi an ủi mình cứng rắn bang sung huyết âm hành. Tinh thủy bị mưa hòa tan, màu ngà sữa từ bạo hào tách ra giữa ngón tay xuyên qua, cặp kia nguyên bản khác hắn sợ hãi tay bây giờ trở nên phá lệ sắc tình, mỗi một lần rất nhỏ chấn động đều để hắn khó mà tự kiềm chế đầu não sôi trào.

【... Hô.. Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng 】

Hắn liếm láp bạo hào lỗ tai, cắn mềm mềm tai xương vào bên trong thổi hơi, bạo hào 吚吚 Ô ô hướng một bên tránh đi, đụng phải cũng chỉ có băng lãnh ướt đẫm gạch tấm. Hắn đã thành thói quen bạo hào hương vị, thậm chí cảm thấy đến dạng này vị cay cũng không tính là gì. Chiếm thượng phong ALPHA Phát huy hắn trời sinh năng lực, khống chế, chiếm lĩnh, đem bạo hào tin tức tố áp súc thành một đoàn nhỏ, bao khỏa tại mình hương vị bên trong, phân giải, phá vỡ.

Bạo hào hương vị biến càng ngọt, đương tính công kích mãnh liệt vị cay xuống dưới sau, kia cỗ ngọt ngào thậm chí cùng bên ngoài phát tình OMEGA Nghe không sai biệt lắm. Thế là ALPHA Bị dụ dỗ, hắn gần sát khối kia nho nhỏ tuyến thể, màu mực trong con mắt chiếu ra phần gáy khối kia nho nhỏ nhô lên khối thịt.

Thật kỳ quái... Hắn vậy mà muốn tiêu ký một cái ALPHA?

Đang suy nghĩ cái này việc sự tình thời điểm, hắn vẫn không quên dùng bạo hào tay giúp mình bắn pháo, hô hấp của hắn loạn thành một bầy, thở hổn hển thở hổn hển thẳng tắp đánh vào bạo hào đỏ lên trên gáy. Tựa hồ cảm thấy bị vắng vẻ một căn khác có chút đáng thương, bạo hào ngón tay đã từng ý đồ tránh ra hắn nhưng lại bị một cái tay khác ngang ngược ngăn trở. Hiện tại có được cho phép sau, hắn nhẹ nhàng buông ra, bạo hào cái tay kia liền linh hoạt trượt ra ngoài.

【...... n... Ngô —— A...!!!】

Hắn đem hai cây cũng đến một khối xoa nắn, trên dưới lột động, giống vận hành cực nhanh máy móc, đem hai người góp nhặt đến cực hạn đậm đặc tương dịch phốc phốc đánh ra.

Bạo hào vừa khóc, nước mắt từ hắn nhắm hai mắt chảy xuống, miệng của hắn đáng thương đại trương lấy, màu hồng phấn ướt át giống như là đang chờ đợi có người hôn.

【... Hô... Ngô!!!!!】

Nhưng cuối cùng đợi đến chỉ có phần gáy tuyến thể bị đâm xuyên đau đớn cùng mơ hồ vui vẻ.

Tinh dịch giống nước tiểu đồng dạng phốc phốc lưu không ngừng, hai người phần bạch đốt đem hạ thể tưới một mảnh dính chặt. Tại xuất tinh thời điểm, hắn điều chỉnh một chút thủ thế, thế là những cái kia hỗn tạp mình lục cốc tinh dịch liền nhất cổ tác khí xuất tại bạo hào trên bụng, nồng đậm màu trắng giống hòa tan sữa bò kem dán tại bạo hào héo rơi trên âm hành, thuận quy đầu lỗ khảm nhỏ xuống dưới tí tách đáp chảy.

3.

【...T—G3 Còn đang thí nghiệm kỳ, khả năng nương theo lấy rất nhỏ tác dụng phụ, chúng ta đề nghị trước từ mô phỏng OMEGA Tin tức tố thuốc xịt bắt đầu thích ứng... Bình thường mời theo thân mang theo ức chế tề, nếu như có hiệu quả... Cũng mời tới trước bệnh viện giải quyết vấn đề sinh lý...】

Bác sĩ đâu ra đấy đọc lấy dùng thuốc cần biết, thiếu niên tóc vàng ngồi tại đối diện nhàm chán nghe, giống như vậy cho đến nay cũng không biết nghe qua bao nhiêu lần, còn không phải phế vật đồng dạng cái gì đều vô dụng sao? Mũi chân giẫm lên mặt đất, hắn tại xoay tròn trên ghế ngồi xoay một vòng, tiếp nhận bác sĩ trong tay bút.

【 Hứ, lần này lại là thuốc tiêm sao 】

Hắn đem kia một ống nhỏ màu lam tiêm vào dược tề bóp tại hai ngón tay ở giữa ——[ Tin tức tố phân biệt lấy tề T—G3], nhãn hiệu bên trên viết tay kiểu chữ rồng bay phượng múa.

【... Tác dụng phụ là?】

【 Có thể sẽ rút ngắn ngươi phát tình kỳ, nếu như thân thể cảm thấy bất kỳ khó chịu nào gọi điện thoại cho ta 】

Ba, màu đỏ con dấu đánh vào hắn kí tên bên trên, thiếu niên dẫn theo màu trắng túi nhựa đi ra bệnh viện.

Bệnh hắn.

Ve kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt kêu, hắc ín trên đường cái nhiệt lưu phun trào, hắn nhắm mắt lại, ý đồ từ cái này oi bức trong không khí tìm tới một chút những vật khác.

Cái gì cũng không có, ngoại trừ trên người mình hương vị, hắn vẫn như cũ ngửi không thấy đừng mùi.

[ALPHA, a, thật rác rưởi ]

Thiếu niên tìm cái râm mát địa phương tọa hạ, giật ra kia một túi đóng gói, nhìn xem màu lam dược dịch từ nhỏ nhỏ trong ống tiêm hút vào, phun ra, chậm rãi rót vào hắn khiêu động màu xanh trong mạch máu.

【... Phế vật 】

Hắn nằm tại cây hoa anh đào hạ, nhìn xem xanh mơn mởn nhánh cây, mây trên trời đần độn đi rất chậm, giống một đoàn xấu xấu màu trắng hải quỳ. Bị gió thổi qua tóc vàng diêu a diêu, hắn cảm thấy có chút buồn ngủ, thế là tại trên bãi cỏ ngủ thiếp đi.

【... Nhỏ thắng, nhỏ thắng?】

【 Ở loại địa phương này đi ngủ sẽ lạnh a...】

Đoàn kia rất xấu rong biển cầu từ trên trời rớt xuống, ánh nắng lóe lên lóe lên, tại đen cùng hồng ở giữa vũ đạo. Hắn ngửi thấy cỏ xanh hương vị, giống một con lục sắc dê, một bên nhai lấy miệng bên trong sợi cỏ một bên dùng bẩn thỉu lông cọ hắn.

Cho ăn, có lầm hay không a, hắn vừa mới nằm xuống mấy phút...

【... Ngô... Đừng phiền...】

Hắn hất ra tay của người kia, trở mình không có chút nào đứng dậy dự định.

【 Thế nhưng là, nhỏ thắng, đã đến chạng vạng tối 】

【 Không quay lại đi a di sẽ lo lắng...】

Con kia dê mở to thật to con ngươi màu xanh lục tử, đụng lên đến dùng ẩm ướt cái mũi cọ gương mặt của hắn.

Thứ gì a, hắn vừa mới nằm xuống...

【 Ồn ào quá...... Ngô... Ngậm miệng 】

Hắn hướng phía dê nhổ nước miếng, con kia dê quả nhiên ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng.

Tại tiếp nhận trị liệu một tháng sau, dược tề tựa hồ bắt đầu có hiệu quả, kết quả khiến người lạc quan, hắn có thể nghe được mùi khác —— Chỉ là hương vị kia phi thường đặc biệt, đặc biệt đến vô luận nghe chính là cái gì, kiểu gì cũng sẽ mang theo một cỗ như có như không cỏ xanh vị. Hắn không rõ tại sao mình lại một mực nghe được cái mùi kia, vô luận là đang dùng cơm lúc, đang tắm lúc, lúc đang ngủ, thậm chí là đang tự an ủi lúc, mùi vị đó đều một mực quay chung quanh tại bên cạnh hắn, vô luận tẩy bao nhiêu lần quần áo đều đi không xong.

Vì thế hắn một mực trong lòng còn có khúc mắc, thẳng đến giữa hè quá khứ ở lễ khai giảng, hắn lần nữa ngửi thấy cái mùi kia. Kia cỏ xanh vị trở nên càng thêm nồng đậm, chân thực phảng phất từ mùi hóa thân thành hình thể, hắn đuổi theo mùi từ đại sảnh chạy tới thao trường, tại cuối hành lang thấy được một con dê.

【 Lạch cạch —】

Túi sách rơi vào trên mặt đất.

【 Ài, nhỏ... Nhỏ thắng?】

Hắn tình nguyện đời này mùi vị gì đều ngửi không thấy.

4.

Hắn chán ghét lục cốc ra lâu.

Chán ghét hắn theo sau lưng làm sao bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được dáng vẻ, chán ghét tin tức của hắn làm, chán ghét kia không hiểu thấu đột nhiên có cá tính, đáng ghét hơn ALLMIGHT Đối lục cốc đặc biệt ưu ái... Chướng mắt chướng ngại vật. Lúc trước một mực xa xa truy tại phía sau hắn tiểu bất điểm một bên chạy một bên nhỏ thắng, nhỏ thắng gọi hắn danh tự, chừng nào thì bắt đầu lại đột nhiên thành một trận giằng co thi đấu. Hắn hướng về phía trước liều mạng chạy một bước, người đứng phía sau dễ dàng bước ba bước.

Cùng, bước ngoặt nguy hiểm, vết thương chồng chất nhưng như cũ kiên quyết cái kia hai tay.

Hắn chưa từng quên qua ngày đó lục cốc trên mặt biểu lộ.

【 Nhỏ thắng ——!!!!!】

Từ địch tập được cứu về về sau, hắn chú ý tới phát sinh ở trên người mình dị biến. Dùng lâu dài T—G3 Cũng không có bao nhiêu trị liệu hắn triệu chứng, tại một loại ý nghĩa khác bên trên, quả thực là càng giúp càng hỏng bét. Hắn xác thực đối với tin tức tố càng ngày càng nhạy cảm, nhưng hắn thế giới bên trong trừ của mình tin tức tố... Có thể nghe được chỉ có lục cốc ra lâu hương vị.

Chưa hề thực sự tiếp xúc qua OMEGA ALPHA, tại khả năng này phát sinh trước đó liền có thể yêu chết yểu, hắn thậm chí đã nhớ không rõ ban đầu ở đầu kia trong hẻm nhỏ nghe được ngọt ngào. Đối với OMEGA Ảo tưởng cùng tính xúc động ngạnh sinh sinh in dấu lên lục cốc ra lâu hương vị, giống xuân dược đồng dạng, nếu ở cùng một chỗ thời gian quá dài, liền sẽ không tự chủ được cương.

[ Đây không phải là nguyên lai phế lâu ]

ALPHA Tin tức tố, ALLMIHGT Cho cá tính, viên kia lập loè sáng sáng lòng tự tin... Cùng sẽ đối phế lâu phát tình mình.

【... Ngậm miệng, ta biết 】

Hắn cắn một cái phía dưới trước không khí, tiếp tục cùng hắn phát tình nóng chống lại, ức chế tề ngã xuống giường, một bộ trải qua cướp sạch dáng vẻ, màu trắng viên thuốc ngã trái ngã phải rơi tại trên mặt đất, ăn vào miệng bên trong lại không vài miếng.

【... Ngô... Ghê tởm... Ghê tởm... Vì cái gì vô dụng... A 】

Hắn nắm lên một thanh viên thuốc, vừa mới chuẩn bị nhét vào miệng bên trong, nhưng lại bỗng nhiên ngạnh ở.

Cái mũi giật giật, hắn ngửi được con kia dê đứng tại gian phòng của hắn bên ngoài.

Lục cốc cái bóng từ khe cửa chui đi vào, bọc lấy thật dày tin tức tố, giống Heroin vào của hắn huyết quản bên trong. Viên thuốc ào ào từ trong tay rơi xuống, hắn mãnh bóp chặt cổ họng của mình lại không ngăn cản được cái này đột nhiên từ trong thân thể nổ tung khoái cảm —— Không muốn thừa nhận, khô cạn đã lâu thân thể chỉ ngửi hương vị lại liền muốn bắn nhanh.

【 Thùng thùng, 】

【...... Nhỏ thắng? Ngươi còn tốt chứ 】

Lục cốc lễ phép gõ cửa một cái, đứng ở ngoài cửa khẩn trương nắm chặt trong tay viên thuốc.

【 Hôm nay nhỏ thắng tin tức tố rất không ổn định... Ta có chút lo lắng 】

【 Cái kia, buổi sáng ta từ chữa trị nữ lang nơi đó cầm một điểm thư giãn tề, nghĩ đến nhỏ thắng có thể sẽ cần...... Cho nên liền xuống tới 】

Lục cốc dán môn nghe sẽ, không có nghe được hồi đáp gì, chỉ là những cái kia nhỏ vụn kiềm chế rên rỉ để hắn bụng dưới xiết chặt. Hắn nghĩ mình khả năng đến không phải lúc, nhỏ thắng nói không chừng tại làm xấu hổ sự tình... Nếu là mình cũng không biết lái môn.

【... Nhỏ thắng không tiện... Ta liền đem thuốc lưu tại cửa 】

Hắn kiên nhẫn đợi một chút, bạo hào vẫn không trả lời hắn, thế là đành phải đỏ mặt ngồi xổm người xuống, đem viên thuốc hộp từ trong khe cửa nhét vào. Trong khe cửa không ánh sáng, khi hắn ngồi xuống thời điểm, hắn chỉ nghe đến tràn đầy tràn ngập bạo hào thắng mình hương vị. Hắn đối kia vị cay đã phi thường quen thuộc, cho nên tại nghe được đại lượng tin tức tố trong nháy mắt, hắn tinh chuẩn bắt được trong đó không dễ dàng phát giác vị ngọt.

[... Nhỏ thắng phát tình ]

Đây không phải hắn lần thứ nhất gặp bạo hào phát tình, nên nói là thanh mai trúc mã tâm hữu linh tê vẫn là thuần túy trùng hợp, từ khi cưỡng chế dừng chân về sau, hắn gặp được bạo hào tự an ủi số lần không chỉ ba bốn lần. Có lúc là tại phòng thí nghiệm nhà vệ sinh, có lúc là tại sau khi tan học phòng dụng cụ, càng nhiều thời điểm là tại phòng của hắn bên trong.

Nhưng hắn cũng không phải tận lực làm ra như thế xấu hổ sự tình, chỉ là từ tính thức tỉnh bắt đầu liền nếm đến trong đó ngon ngọt, không tự chủ được liền sẽ lưu ý thêm một chút hương vị biến hóa —— Tỉ như tại thời điểm chiến đấu nhỏ thắng mùi trên người lại biến thành kích cay, mà nổi giận thời điểm vị cay càng là lên cao đến ớt quỷ cấp bậc. Đương nhiên hắn cũng sẽ chú ý người khác hương vị, cùng một chỗ ghi tạc anh hùng của mình phân tích trong bút ký, chỉ là... Mà... Có chút quen thuộc làm sao đổi đều sửa không được.

【 Kia... Ta đi... Nhỏ thắng 】

Một mực đợi ở chỗ này chờ lấy cũng không phải biện pháp, hắn nhét xong viên thuốc liền định rời đi, nhưng vừa đứng dậy liền nghe được từ trong phòng truyền đến 【 Đông ——】 Một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Bạo hào tin tức tố liền bạo tạc từ trong khe cửa oanh ra.

【—— A, là lục cốc a!】

【 Vừa mới bạo hào trong phòng phát ra thật là lớn tiếng âm, hắn không có sao chứ!】

Tại kịp phản ứng trước đó, nghe được thanh âm cắt đảo đã từ trong phòng thoan ra, trên tay hắn còn cầm huấn luyện dùng tạ, tại nhìn thấy lục cốc thời điểm lộ ra vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

【... Cái này ta cũng nói không chính xác, vừa mới chuẩn bị đến cho nhỏ thắng đưa... Gõ cửa hắn cũng không ra 】

Dứt khoát cắt đảo hắn là BETA, đối với tin tức tố cũng không làm sao mẫn cảm, hắn không có nghe được bạo hào tản ra mãnh liệt tình điệu, chỉ là nghe được tiếng vang kia động thuần túy lo lắng.

【 Cho ăn!—— Thùng thùng —— Bạo hào! Ngươi không sao chứ!】

Trên thế giới này cũng chỉ có cắt đảo có lá gan này đối bạo hào cửa phòng mãnh chùy vừa thông suốt, nhưng lại sợ quấy rầy đến người khác, thế là đem thanh âm đè ép ép. Hai người làm tặc đồng dạng ngồi xổm ở bạo hào trước của phòng, lỗ tai dán cánh cửa ý đồ tìm kiếm đến tột cùng.

【—— A ài!】

Môn này mở đột nhiên, không có ổn thật là trọng tâm hai người ngươi nâng ta, ta nâng ngươi cuối cùng không có mất mặt ngã chổng vó.

【... Các ngươi làm gì 】

Bạo hào chỉ mở ra một cái cửa khe hở, gian phòng bên trong không có mở đèn, cho nên chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bạo hào nửa cái con mắt, đỏ đỏ nhìn tựa hồ cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm. Phát tình hương vị nhanh chóng từ khe hở bên trong nhảy lên ra nóng bỏng ngọt ngào tại hành lang bên trên du tẩu, đông gõ gõ, tây gõ gõ, cọ khắp nơi đều là.

Bạo hào bản nhân đương nhiên cũng ý thức được điểm ấy, hắn rút hạ cái mũi không nhịn được hạ lệnh trục khách.

【 Chỉ là tạ tay rớt xuống đất... Các ngươi phiền chết, mau cút!】

【 Đêm hôm khuya khoắt đều là không ngủ được hầu tử sao!?】

Toàn cơ bắp cắt đảo nghe được bạo hào nguyên khí tràn đầy giận mắng, gãi đầu một cái, hết sức yên tâm vỗ vỗ lục cốc bả vai.

【 Ài, dạng này a! Thật có lỗi! Muộn như vậy quấy rầy! Lần sau luyện tập thời điểm cũng phải cẩn thận một điểm 】

【—— Kia nếu không còn chuyện gì vậy ta liền trở về lạc! Ngủ ngon! Bạo hào, lục cốc!】

Phanh, sát vách môn khép lại, chỉ còn hắn ngơ ngác đứng tại bạo hào ngoài cửa, giống biến thái đồng dạng sắc mặt cổ quái thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm bạo hào ẩn trong bóng đêm hạ thể... Nơi đó cao cao nổi lên một khối, cách bạo hào màu sáng đồ lót tựa hồ ướt sũng.

... Ừng ực, không đúng lúc, hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

【... Cho ăn, hỗn đản ngươi đang nhìn chỗ đó a!?】

Hắn đoán nếu không phải hiện tại trở ngại phát tình nhiệt mang tới xấu hổ, bạo hào nhất định đã đem hắn chùy tiến trong tường. Bạo hào thanh âm khàn khàn khô khốc, kẹt tại yết hầu chấn động, thế là vừa mở miệng hung ác không cẩn thận đi điều.

【 Ta...】

Hắn thận trọng ngẩng đầu đi tìm bạo hào con mắt, thấy được một con đỏ đỏ con thỏ, thế là lời đến khóe miệng cũng nói lại không nổi nữa. Nhiệt lưu từng cỗ từng cỗ từ sau cái cổ tuyến thể hướng chảy toàn thân, hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm nhưng lại quẫn bách giống lễ tình nhân đưa sô cô la tiểu cô nương.

A, hắn đem rỗng tuếch hai tay nhanh chóng giấu chắp sau lưng.

【... Không có việc gì thì mau cút 】

Bạo hào còn nhìn xem hắn, chỉ là ngữ khí không có lấy trước như vậy vọt lên, hắn dựa vào môn mềm mềm đứng đấy, giấu ở trong bóng tối thân thể khắc chế không được run rẩy. Hắn hướng về sau ẩn giấu điểm, trống đi tay không bị khống chế thò vào trong quần lót.

Đáng chết... Hắn đến cùng đang làm gì?!  
Đối diện trước tảo xanh cầu phát tình sao!!??!!

Bạo hào ho khan một tiếng để che dấu bối rối của mình, nếm đến chút ngon ngọt ngón tay lại tại trong quần lót linh hoạt du tẩu, bắt được đã cứng rắn đến nước chảy âm hành biên độ nhỏ khuấy động.

【... Ngô 】

Tại phế lâu nhìn chăm chú đùa bỡn thân thể của mình mang đến mãnh liệt bối đức cùng xấu hổ lại chỉ là để khoái cảm càng thêm không chút kiêng kỵ khống chế thân thể của hắn. Quy đầu bị lòng bàn tay hung hăng ma sát cảm giác để hắn không tự giác cong lên eo, nếu không phải hắn còn muốn điểm mặt, sợ không phải hiện tại đã vịn khung cửa thở giống đầu cầu ái chó đực.

Hắn chán ghét dạng này mình, nhưng lại buồn cười sa vào trong đó, vì thế hắn muốn trừng phạt mình. Thế là vuốt ve âm hành tay đột nhiên càng đại lực hơn lột động, giống như là muốn sinh sinh đem mình lột héo đồng dạng, man lực xoa nắn hạ thân đứng thẳng đoàn kia thịt mềm, dùng ngón tay hung ác bóp trứng muốn dùng cái này ức chế mình.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Thật không có chuyện gì sao 】

Đối diện một mặt ngốc bức dạng tảo xanh đầu đột nhiên xông tới, cặp kia tay ấn xuống hắn dự định khép lại cánh cửa, ngạnh sinh sinh đem ngốc nga đầu chen đến trước mắt của hắn.

[ Lăn đi... Quá gần ]

Hắn cũng không nói ra miệng.

Khi hắn cùng lục cốc cơ hồ là cái mũi sát bên cái mũi dính vào cùng nhau lúc, kia cỗ khó ngửi bạc hà hỗn cỏ xanh ngu xuẩn hương vị liền từ lục cốc trên thân chạy ra, vụng trộm tiến vào trong phòng của hắn, sền sệt đào ở trên người hắn không buông ra.

【... Ngô... Đều mẹ hắn để ngươi lăn 】

Hắn hung hăng run một cái, kẹp chặt hai chân mềm cơ hồ đứng không vững, cùng này tương đối, con kia đáng chết tay lại giống thoát ly đại não khống chế cuồng lột không chỉ.

Thao... Mẹ hắn... Hắn cảm thấy mình như cái buồn nôn biến thái cuồng.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Có cái gì ta có thể giúp một tay sao 】

Con ruồi tại kia ong ong réo lên không ngừng.

[ Thao mẹ ngươi! Mau cút chính là ngươi khả năng giúp đỡ lớn nhất bận rộn!]

n, câu này hắn cũng cũng không nói ra miệng.

Tình thế đã hoàn toàn sụp đổ, trong lỗ tai ong ong ong vang lên bông tuyết âm, giống như là hư mất đồ chơi, rõ ràng đầu óc thanh tỉnh lại không cách nào điều khiển thân thể của mình. Thế là đưa qua phân thành thật thân thể mình bắt đầu chuyển động, hắn lui về phía sau một bước để con kia con ruồi chui đi vào.

【... Quấy rầy 】

Lục cốc thấy rõ bạo hào thời điểm, bạo hào một cái tay còn nhét vào hắn quần thể thao ngắn bên trong, có chút buồn cười trên dưới lột động lên. Xấu hổ lí do thoái thác còn đang miệng bên trong ngậm lấy, tại vừa ý một giây sau tan thành mây khói.

Hắn chưa hề biết lá gan của mình có như thế lớn.

【... Ngô... Lăn... A...... Thả ta ra...... Phế lâu 】

Không thể không thừa nhận, bạo hào khóc lên dáng vẻ đối với hắn có chút một loại nào đó đặc biệt lực hấp dẫn. Nhỏ thắng không phải loại kia thích khóc loại hình, hắn khóc cũng không phải là chân chính khóc, chỉ là thần kinh quá tải lúc băng —— Một chút, bạo phát.

Bạo hào khóc cho hắn một cước, lại bởi vì cả người ghé vào lục cốc trên thân tư thế không làm được gì, chân hắn trượt đi, bị đoàn kia lục sắc ôm chặt hơn. Lục cốc hơi lạnh tay vươn vào y phục của hắn bên trong, dọc theo bên eo dùng ngón cái nhẹ nhàng thổi mạnh lưng của hắn xương, hắn thử giãy dụa thân thể lại mềm đáng sợ, liền liền bị đụng phải địa phương đều bị bỏng lấy giống như là muốn tan ra một cái hố đến.

[... Rất thư thái ]

Trong mắt của hắn ngậm lấy nước mắt, dùng cái mũi hừ hừ lấy làm ra đáp lại.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Có thể thân ngươi sao 】

Hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này, lục cốc lại ném ra vấn đề này... Kết quả không cần nói cũng biết.

【... n...... Ai cho phép ngươi —— A...】

Quần áo từng cái từng cái bị cởi xuống, không giống thiếu niên non nớt, tại trải qua gặp trắc trở sau tay trưởng thành dáng vẻ của nam nhân, một đao một khe đáng sợ vết sẹo lúc trước chưởng một mực leo đến thủ đoạn. Cái tay kia, phế lâu tay, ôm chặt hắn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí leo lên gương mặt của hắn, nhưng lại khí lực mười phần đẩy ra hắn cằm, luồn vào một đầu đầu lưỡi.

【... A...... Ngô 】

Hắn bị hôn ngăn chặn miệng, đối phương mặn mặn nước bọt mượn từ đầu kia bốn phía cướp đoạt đầu lưỡi độ tiến trong miệng của hắn, lục cốc hôn rất nhẹ nhưng cũng không ôn nhu. Hắn không biết cái này không mối tình đầu không có thoát chỗ tử trạch nam là ở đâu cái sắc tình trang web bên trên học đến kỹ xảo, đầu kia đầu lưỡi liếm liếm hắn lợi, giống gõ cửa đồng dạng dọc theo hắn cắn chặt hàm răng, liền mở ra.

Lục cốc hôn hắn, trống đi tay vươn vào trong quần lót của hắn đi bắt hắn còn đang thủ dâm tay phải. Hắn nghe được lục cốc ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cười khẽ một tiếng, cô thu cô thu, bàn tay liền lão luyện lột động.

【—— Hô... A... Dừng lại —— Ngô...】

Hắn hung tợn cắn lục cốc đầu lưỡi, tay chân đồng thời dùng sức muốn từ cái này quá hoang đường trong mộng cảnh đào thoát.

Đáng tiếc trần trụi chân thực không nguyện ý bỏ qua hắn.

Thế là hắn từ đám mây rơi xuống, ngã vào lục cốc ra lâu trong ngực.

【... Thế nhưng là... Nhỏ thắng nhìn cũng không muốn dừng lại a...】

Lục cốc cọ xát cái cằm của hắn, dùng cong lên xương ngón tay thuận hắn căng cứng xương sống lưng chậm rãi trượt xuống, trùng điệp đặt tại hắn xương đuôi.

【 Cô —— Ha ha!】

Bạo hào đệ nhất phát là tả trong tay hắn, cùng lần thứ nhất giúp nhỏ thắng tự an ủi lúc đồng dạng, nhược điểm ở chỗ khối kia giấu ở trứng đằng sau nhô lên thịt mềm. Khi hắn dùng đốt ngón tay dùng sức phá cào đáy chậu lúc, nhỏ thắng phần bụng không tự chủ được co rút, phấn sưng quy đầu run run hai lần, mạnh mẽ cơ bắp liền trực tiếp để tinh dịch bắn lên hai người ngực.

Cũng là lúc này, hắn buông tha kia phiến bị hôn sưng đỏ môi, ôm bạo hào xụi lơ vòng eo lăn lên giường.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Muốn trước uống nước sao 】

Hắn cầm qua đầu giường chén nước, ngậm một ngụm ở trong miệng, cúi người độ tiến bạo hào còn đang không nên kỳ thân thể. Hắn đút nửa chén, lại đổ nửa chén, ướt sũng ga giường bọc lấy hai cỗ xen vào ngây ngô cùng thân thể thành thục, không phân rõ kia là mồ hôi vẫn là cái gì khác càng hỏng bét đồ vật.

Bạo hào tố chất thân thể rất tốt, đương nhiên tất cả anh hùng nghề nghiệp đều cần cường kiện thể trạng. Hắn không nên kỳ chỉ kéo dài một đoạn thời gian ngắn, đại khái một phút về sau, trong cặp mắt kia hơi nước thu chút, lộ ra bình thường hung ác biểu lộ.

【... Đã phải làm liền dứt khoát điểm, buồn nôn bẹp 】

【 Làm xong về sau liền cút ngay cho ta 】

Hắn trở mình từ lục cốc dưới thân chui ra, một tay chế trụ lục cốc thủ đoạn liền đem cả người hắn hạ thấp xuống.

【... Ngô, nhỏ thắng là nghĩ ở phía trên sao 】

Cặp kia mắt lục con ngươi chớp chớp.

【 A!? Kia không nói nhảm! Ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn chổng mông lên chờ thao là được rồi 】

Hắn xoa xoa trên tay sền sệt không biết là cái gì chất lỏng, nhanh nhẹn cởi xuống lục cốc quần. Lục cốc đi lên chống chống đỡ, cũng không có ngăn cản hắn, chỉ là nửa ngồi dậy, nhìn xem quỳ ghé vào hắn hai chân ở giữa bạo hào lộ ra hơi có vẻ thần tình khốn hoặc.

【... Thế nhưng là, nhỏ thắng biết muốn làm sao làm sao 】

【 Không phải liền là thao ——】

Hắn vừa định trả lời, làm thế nào đều nghĩ không ra... Nam nhân, là thao làm sao? Hắn chỉ gặp qua huynh đệ lẫn nhau tay lột đến giải quyết sinh lý nhu cầu, chẳng lẽ lại muốn thao lỗ đít sao?

Ách... Hắn run lập cập.

Nhưng là hiện tại cũng không thể nói hắn không được a, tại phế lâu trước mặt lòng tự tôn của hắn nhịn không được rồi.

【 Mà lại nhỏ thắng mới bắn qua... Hiện tại cần nghỉ ngơi một chút sao 】

Rất tốt, lục cốc lại một lần nữa khiêu khích hắn.

【 Ngậm miệng! Nói hình như ngươi rất hiểu đồng dạng!】

【 Cả ngày nhìn chằm chằm người khác cái mông nhìn chết biến thái! Vậy ngươi nói nên làm cái gì!】

Nói thật ra, hai cái đại nam nhân cứng ngắc lấy kê ba trên giường lẫn nhau mắng tràng cảnh vẫn còn có chút buồn cười. Lục cốc trên mặt cười cũng rốt cục nhịn không được rồi, hắn lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy, đưa tay liền hướng bạo hào tiểu huynh đệ chào hỏi đi.

【... Cái gì a, nhỏ thắng mới là! Từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có héo xuống tới qua, đến cùng ai là biến thái a!】

Đến cùng ai sẽ lột lấy người khác kê ba mắng người khác biến thái a!!

Bạo hào khí gấp, đành phải dùng man lực đi ép lục cốc bả vai. Tin tức tố trong phòng bạo tạc va chạm, lửa nóng cay cùng lạnh lẽo vị cay tương hỗ gặm cắn, kích hai người hai mắt đỏ bừng.

Nhưng muốn so tin tức tố, hắn tự nhiên là thắng bất quá lục cốc. Vốn là giống xuân dược đồng dạng bạc hà mùi rượu giờ phút này lấy bao nhiêu tốc độ xếp, nếu có người nắm lấy cổ của ngươi cho ngươi đánh lên một cái gọi là lục cốc ra lâu siêu áp súc xuân dược chắt lọc dịch, ngươi có thể sẽ hiểu vì cái gì hắn sẽ tại trận này nam nhân đấu sức bên trong liên tục bại lui.

【... A...... Ngô...】

Nhưng dù cho dạng này, lục cốc vẫn như cũ dùng một đoạn thời gian rất dài mới đưa bạo hào triệt để khống chế lại. Khi đó bạo hào đầu óc đã không rõ lắm, bọn hắn góp quá gần, quả thực giống như là thần kinh độc tố đồng dạng ALPHA Tin tức tố tại dược vật tác dụng phóng đại hạ lây nhiễm thần kinh của hắn.

Bạo hào kê ba cứng rắn lợi hại, không người hỏi thăm nhưng lại thẳng tắp xử tại trên bụng, theo mỗi một lần tứ chi tiếp xúc rò rỉ ra chút trong suốt tuyến dịch.

Thậm chí, tại lục cốc ngăn chặn hắn đùi cưỡi lên thời điểm xuất tại lục cốc trên bụng.

【...... A... Ngô...】

Hắn bất lực đẩy ra lục cốc đặt ở trên mặt hắn tay, lại không có khí lực động đậy thân thể. Nhẹ nhàng mây nâng lên thân thể của hắn, ngâm tại tràn ngập bạc hà vị Vodka bên trong, nhìn xem một con hai con lục sắc dê từ trên thân thể của hắn nhảy qua.

Hắn bệnh không nhẹ.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Chẳng lẽ...?】

Lục cốc nhìn xem hắn, miệng há đóng mở hợp lại nghe không chân thiết, hắn lung lay đầu, triệt để rơi xuống ở trong mây.

【 Cô thu... Cô thu...】

Chờ lần nữa xốc lên mí mắt thời điểm, hắn nhìn thấy đầu giường mở ra Tiểu Dạ đèn lóe lên lóe lên. Sền sệt vừa thẹn hổ thẹn thanh âm ở bên tai làm càn, hắn giật giật thân thể, lại tại đầu bên cạnh tìm tới chính mình được xếp dựng lên hai chân.

Lục cốc tri kỷ hướng hắn dưới lưng đệm hai cái gối đầu, để cho hắn nâng lên bờ mông thuận tiện khuếch trương.

【 A... Nhỏ thắng, ngươi đã tỉnh?】

Tóc lục thiếu niên người vật vô hại hỏi đến, kia mấy cây nhét vào hắn trong lỗ đít ngón tay lại không có kết cấu gì bốn phía va chạm, đem hắn chặt chẽ hậu môn giật ra, tìm kiếm bên trong chưa từng bị chạm đến qua nội tạng.

【... A... Ngô 】

Hắn là muốn mở miệng mắng hắn hỗn trướng, đến miệng lại là cảm thấy khó xử rên rỉ.

Hắn không biết lục cốc khuếch trương làm thế nào, chỉ cảm thấy trong mông đít thật to, cùng loại với lặp đi lặp lại bài tiết cảm giác buồn nôn hắn lông mao dựng đứng, nhưng dọc tại trước mắt lúc ẩn lúc hiện kê ba lại nói cho thân thể chủ nhân —— Mình thoải mái rất.

【 Bởi vì là ALPHA Cho nên khuếch trương tương đối khó...】

【... Ngươi nhìn, nơi này nguyên bản không phải dùng để làm tình địa phương... Hiện tại đã có thể hảo hảo ăn ba ngón tay 】

【 Không hổ là nhỏ thắng!】

Lục cốc nhìn chằm chằm hắn cái mông huyên thuyên nói một tràng, lại chen lấn một điểm hộ thủ sương, lấp một ngón tay tiến hắn trong lỗ đít.

Hắn muốn động khẽ động, chí ít không muốn là như thế này đáng chết tư thế, làm thế nào đều không cách nào đứng dậy. Hắn chợt nhớ tới sinh lý trên lớp, lão sư nói qua liên quan tới ALPHA Đặc quyền —— Chi phối cùng khống chế.

【... Hô... Con mẹ nó ngươi đối ta làm cái gì 】

【... Hỗn đản phế lâu 】

Trong lỗ đít ngón tay gia tăng đến bốn cái, giống chui vào đồng dạng thình thịch tại ruột trong thịt ghé qua, kia dị dạng trên ngón tay kết lấy còn không có mọc tốt màu nâu sẹo, nhô lên, xấu xí, nhưng lại chân chân thật thật cho hắn vui vẻ. Đương lòng bàn tay dùng sức nhấn bên trên một lúc thời điểm, bạo hào eo mãnh bắn lên, miệng bên trong rên rỉ cũng 吚吚 Ô ô bắt đầu mơ hồ.

Đầu óc của hắn lại bắt đầu đau, dọc tại trước mặt hắn âm hành phốc phốc bắn mình một mặt.

【... Dễ chịu sao?】

【 Nơi đó là tuyến tiền liệt, nhỏ thắng 】

Lục cốc hô hấp rất nặng, không bằng nói nhẫn nhịn lâu như vậy, hắn đương nhiên cũng đã nhanh đến cực hạn. Đương ngón tay từ những cái kia ôn nhu ruột trong thịt rời khỏi thời điểm, hắn chậm chạp thở ra một hơi, cầm mình cứng âm hành cọ xát bạo hào còn mở ra lấy màu hồng miệng nhỏ.

【 Ta muốn lên 】

Tựa như bình thường mô phỏng huấn luyện lúc làm đồng dạng, lục cốc nắm chặt nắm đấm, dùng sức biệt lấy lông mày, lại phốc phốc một chút chui vào bạo hào trong thân thể.

【—— Ách a!... Lăn ra ngoài a ——...】

Bạo hào từ trong cổ họng phát ra một tiếng mềm mềm mèo kêu, căng thẳng cơ vòng cố gắng ngăn cản ngoại lai xâm lấn, đáng tiếc trơn ướt dầu bôi trơn tiêu trừ cả hai ma sát, ở người phía sau dụng tâm khai thác hạ, nguyên bản khô khốc ruột thịt tại đỉnh làm hạ chậm chạp mở ra, lộ ra trong đó màu đỏ thẫm hoa tâm.

Hắn bị lục cốc toàn bộ thao mở.

【... Dát... A 】

Thậm chí còn phát ra giống OMEGA Đồng dạng rên rỉ.

Lục cốc động tác rất ôn nhu, ôn nhu đến gần như sắp để hắn không cảm giác được thân thể bị đánh mở đau đớn, phi, hắn nhất định là bị đáng chết tin tức tố khống chế. Bạo hào toàn thân run lẩy bẩy, trên mặt một nửa là thống khổ tái nhợt một nửa lại là thỏa mãn vui vẻ. Hắn âm hành ở trước mắt run rẩy hạ, lại tinh thần mười phần ngẩng đầu lên.

Mẹ hắn lục cốc ra lâu là cho hắn đút Viagra sao...

Hắn dự định im lặng, chí ít không để cho mình như vậy mất mặt, nhưng là lục cốc lại không cho hắn làm như vậy. Nếu như nói thật có thứ gì ban ngày ban đêm không giống, hắn nghĩ lục cốc ra lâu nhất định là người cách phân liệt tên điên.

【... A... Nhỏ thắng... Ngươi nhìn toàn bộ tiến vào 】

【... Thật là lợi hại 】

Tấm kia mặt em bé đỏ lên, khóe miệng cười cũng vặn vẹo để hắn cảm thấy lạ lẫm, con ngươi màu đen hướng phía dưới hàng, rơi vào màu đỏ trên mặt trời. Lục cốc vung ra mồ hôi tích táp ở tại hắn động tình đầu gối bên trên, cặp kia rắn chắc hữu lực tay gỡ ra hắn khe mông, quả thực là muốn đem hắn bị nam nhân kê ba vạch ra sau huyệt cho hắn nhìn.

【... A... Con mẹ nó ngươi...... Đi chết đi 】

Hắn xấu hổ quay đầu đi chỗ khác, đạt được lại là đột nhiên đại lực trừu sáp. Còn không có thích ứng dị vật ruột thịt chăm chú lắm điều lấy côn thịt không thả, từng tầng từng tầng giống mê người miệng nhỏ, tại cán bên trên lưu lại trong suốt miệng dịch, đương cây gậy kia ra bên ngoài nhổ thời điểm, hắn ruột thịt cũng bị mang theo ra bên ngoài đuổi.

Hắn nhìn thấy mình màu đỏ rực ruột thịt, có chừng một đốt ngón tay nhiều như vậy, quấn tại lục cốc rút ra một nửa kê ba trên có lực co vào, giống như là muốn ép khô cái gì đồng dạng, phốc phốc phốc phốc mút vào.

【... Nhỏ thắng lại cứng rắn 】

Lục cốc dùng phương thức giống nhau đáp lễ bạo hào.

Hắn nắm lấy bạo hào hai mảnh khe mông... n, xúc cảm thật sự là phi thường tốt, sau đó dụng lực đem những cái kia bạo hào đã từng mắng qua thô tục đâm về trong thân thể của hắn.

Bạo hào trên thân ướt đẫm, có thể là bởi vì tin tức tố nguyên nhân, ALPHA Đối cùng giới có chút bản năng kháng cự cùng thắng bại muốn, nhưng cái này cũng cũng không ý vị, ALPHA Cùng ALPHA Ở giữa là không có khả năng.

Hắn dùng sức đánh cắm dưới thân quá thân thể mềm mại, đem màu hồng nước trái cây từ viên kia trong miệng nhỏ phốc phốc gạt ra, dùng tinh dịch điều chế thành xinh đẹp nhan sắc.

Phù phù, phù phù.

Hắn lại về tới ngõ hẻm kia bên trong.

Khi hắn răng đâm vào huyết nhục thời điểm, hắn nghe thấy bạo hào nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào.

【... A... Phế lâu 】

Bạo hào mở mắt ra, thấy được trước mặt khóc ròng ròng tóc lục thiếu niên.

【... Hô... Hô...... Không... Không được...】

【... Ta... A... Bắn không ra ngoài 】

Đồng hồ từ mười điểm đi tới một điểm, bọn hắn tại ướt sũng cái chăn đi lên một phát lại một phát. Hắn rất khốn, eo rất chua, liền một ngón tay cũng không ngẩng lên được, nhưng lục cốc vẫn như cũ giống máy đóng cọc đồng dạng đột đột đột vận hành. Hắn gần phía trước mặt đi hai lần, lại dựa vào sau mặt đi ba lần, xẹp xuống tới túi túi vô cùng đáng thương treo ở dưới hông, theo lục cốc mấy lần xâm nhập ba ba đánh vào trên da.

【... Ngô...... Ngừng... Hạ 】

Hắn thật đã cái gì đều bắn không ra ngoài, cũng không biết sau lưng gia hỏa đến cùng là dập đầu nhiều ít thuốc có thể như thế bền bỉ. Hắn cảm thấy có thể là lục cốc đang tận lực trả thù hắn, dù là hắn thả mềm giọng âm cũng bị chỉ coi làm không nhìn.

【... A... Nhỏ thắng, lại chờ một chút 】

【 Ta... Lập tức liền bắn 】

Mười phút trước đó, lục cốc chính là như vậy đối với hắn nói.

Hắn cái bụng bởi vì bên trong bắn quá nhiều lần nguyên nhân nhìn có chút phồng lên, cái bụng nhọn phấn phấn nhìn rất là đáng yêu. Hiện tại hắn muốn may mắn mình không phải cái thật OMEGA, chí ít không có bộ phận sinh dục, ALPHA Là không sẽ trở thành kết.

【 A... Nhỏ thắng...... Nhỏ thắng 】

Nhiệt khí đánh vào hắn trên gáy, hắn cảm thấy hiện tại xem như thừa cưỡi tư thế đi, lục cốc thân mật ôm hắn, còn hắn thì nửa quỳ thân thể nghiêng về phía trước muốn chạy trốn. Lục cốc để tay tại trên bụng của hắn, dùng sức lưu lại một đạo vết đỏ.

【—— n ngô, !】

Nhiệt lưu tại bụng dưới tán loạn, đã nhanh bị thao xấu cái bụng cũng không cảm giác được nội tạng sai chỗ sợ hãi. Hạ thân trừu sáp tần suất biến nhanh, túi túi ba ba ba đánh vào cái mông của hắn bên trên, quất hắn không được phát run. Hắn kỳ vọng đây là lục cốc cao trào dấu hiệu, thế là phối hợp với co vào ruột thịt, để cho tấm kia lấy vui miệng nhỏ cô thu cô thu nói ra càng nhiều dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt.

Lại nhiều một giây, hắn đều cảm thấy mình muốn bị thao chết ở trên giường.

【 A... Nhỏ thắng... Nhỏ thắng... Ta có thể tiêu ký ngươi sao 】

Hắn nghe thấy lông xanh chó ở bên tai cọ lung tung, nước bọt ẩm ướt cộc cộc một lần lại một lần liếm tại hắn phần gáy nhô lên nho nhỏ tuyến thể bên trên. Ngô, một trận ác hàn nhưng lại điện hắn tay chân run lên, có cái gì hồi ức đột nhiên chui mở một đường nhỏ.

Hắn nhìn xem không trung màu xám giọt mưa, nước mắt khống chế không nổi hướng xuống lăn.

【... Con mẹ nó ngươi 】

【...... Không phải... A... Đã sớm làm như vậy qua sao 】

Sau lưng động tác ngừng tạm, hắn không biết giờ phút này lục cốc trên mặt biểu lộ là như thế nào đặc sắc, dù sao, hắn giảo hoạt cười.

【—— Ngô a!!!!!!】

Kia xóa cười vừa giật ra một điểm lại bị kết thúc tại ẩn nhẫn trong tiếng thét chói tai, thế là tại thở dốc cùng trong vui sướng, hắn lại một lần nữa nghênh đón tuyến sinh dục bị đâm xuyên đau đớn, cùng vô thượng cao trào khoái cảm.

Lục cốc đem hắn chăm chú khóa trong ngực, bạc hà vị tin tức tố cùng kia bình màu lam dược tề chảy đến hắn thình thịch trực nhảy màu xanh trong mạch máu. Hắn ngửa đầu phát ra một tiếng thống khổ lại kiềm chế gầm nhẹ, thân thể lại vui vẻ nhiễm lên xinh đẹp ửng đỏ.

Hắn nghe thấy tí tách tí tách tiếng nước, từ hắn hai chân run rẩy ở giữa phun ra.

Hắn nghĩ đời này đều không thoát khỏi được cái này con sên.


	19. MHA 3

Bất quá, người thắng hay là hắn.

5.

Sau đó

【 Nhỏ thắng!!! Ta ta ta nhất định sẽ đối ngươi phụ trách!!!】

【 Con mẹ nó ngươi đi trước chết cho ta vừa chết đi phế lâu!!!】

【 Y a —— Nhỏ thắng! Không thể nổ phía dưới a!】

Lục cốc ra lâu, tốt.

Ps: Cảm tạ đọc đến nơi đây ngươi, đây là ta trước mắt viết qua dài nhất ra thắng văn, mặc dù có rất nhiều địa phương bởi vì thời gian duyên cớ chưa hề hoàn thiện, hi vọng đọc không có quá lớn chướng ngại.

【ALL Bạo 】 Có quan hệ thắng lợi 🔞GPinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
⚠!R18G! Chú ý   
⚠ Kinh dị! Nặng miệng! Huyết tinh! Hướng chú ý   
⚠ Ám hệ! Ngược! Bạo! Không! Sảng văn chú ý   
⚠ Hậu kỳ! Thiếu! Tổn hại! Két! Ẩn hiện xin chú ý

【 Thập kiệt pa Không cá tính giá không thế giới ← Ma vật *× Anh hùng / Nô lệ két ( Trưởng thành thiết lập )】

⚠ Nhân vật cực độ ooc Dự cảnh   
⚠ Rất đau! Rất đau! Rất đau rất huyết tinh bạo lực ooc Dự cảnh!  
Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【NP/ Mạnh X/ Chảy máu / Nhục! Mắng ẩu! Đánh / Tử hình / Mất! Cấm / Nhân quyền tước đoạt / Thiếu! Tổn hại ( Cắt )/ Dị hình s●x Chờ 】  
⚠ Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn! Mời nhất định nhất định nhất định! Chú ý tránh sét!⚠

⚠!!!! Tâm lý năng lực chịu đựng chênh lệch giải giải nhóm nhìn thấy 4 Liền mời dừng lại đi!!!!!⚠

Work Text:  
0.

Nhân loại vẫn lạc bất quá chỉ ở ba ngày trước đó, đầu tiên là được tôn là người   
Vương ALLMIGHT Chiến tử, theo nhau mà tới liền lòng người bàng hoàng thú tai. Không có vương nhân loại tại phô thiên cái địa ma vật tiến công hạ như năm bè bảy mảng, dù cho những anh hùng còn đang ngoan lực chống cự cuối cùng vẫn là quả bất địch chúng.

Trăm mét cao tường thành bị ma vật máu tươi nhuộm thành lịch đen, dung nham đục xuyên bức tường, từ trong liệt hỏa chui ra lợi trảo dễ như trở bàn tay xé nát nhục thể. Khàn giọng khó nghe thú gào lấn át ngày xưa kèn hiệu thắng lợi, bọn hắn thậm chí đều không thể tới kịp bi thương, thuộc về nhân loại kỷ nguyên liền vẫn lạc.

Kéo dài hơi tàn sống sót chỉ có một phần nhỏ nhân loại, có năng lực tác chiến nhân viên không đủ vạn người. Bọn hắn bất đắc dĩ vứt xuống Nhân Vương thi thể, đám thành một đoàn khóc đẩy lấy chen vào đã từng người lùn trong huyệt động.

1.

【 Thần a...... Van cầu ngài...】

Tại quyết loại dâng lên tráng kiện rễ cây hạ cất giấu hơn mười đôi con mắt, bi thương chảy nước mắt, bọn hắn dùng sức che miệng, né tránh thậm chí không đành lòng lại nhìn một chút.

【... Van cầu ngài... Cứu lấy chúng ta đi... Ô ô 】

Anh hùng nằm tại vũng bùn tảo trạch trong đất, bùn nhão đen sì bò đầy hắn nửa người, màu vàng xám tóc trán pha tạp lấy huyết tương nửa ngưng kết đính vào trên trán, giống một viên rơi xuống chấm nhỏ.

Ma vật lợi trảo chống đỡ lấy cổ của hắn, giống nắm lấy một khối thịt thối đem hắn từ dưới đất cầm lên.

【... Hỗn... Trứng a —— A... Đi... Chết 】

Hắn đôi môi khô khốc khẽ trương khẽ hợp, bị máu đen nhuộm đỏ đục ngầu hai mắt quật cường khoét mê muội vật, tại ma vật nắm chặt dưới bàn tay đứt quãng mắng hô hào.

【——— Hô — Hô —— Hô a...】

Dưỡng khí bị không lưu tình chút nào gạt ra lá phổi, ma vật tráng kiện cánh tay mang lấy cổ của hắn ở giữa không trung vừa đi vừa về đung đưa. Chiến sĩ loài người hai chân tại không trung lung tung đạp đạp, thiếu dưỡng sinh ra phong minh thanh bên tai oa bên trong tán loạn quấy đầu hắn choáng hoa mắt, móc chặt lấy ngón tay cũng rốt cuộc bất lực nhấc động mảy may.

【———— Hô —— Ngô...】

Ma vật không có cho hắn một thống khoái, chỉ là ghìm cổ của hắn đem hắn dán tại sắp chết biên giới. Hắn tại thiếu dưỡng cùng mất máu mang đến cực lớn trong thống khổ bồi hồi, mắt đỏ sung huyết, màng mỏng bài tiết ra nước muối sinh lí hòa với nước mũi chảy đến đại trương lấy miệng bên trong.

【—— A ——】

Anh hùng mắt dần dần ảm đạm, trong cổ họng phát ra vỡ vụn hút không khí âm thanh, từ kia có chút co vào run rẩy viên thủy tinh bên trong chiếu ra mọi người sợ hãi khóc nức nở khuôn mặt.

Còn không được... Nhất định phải bảo hộ... Bọn hắn mới được... A

Dù cho liền chuyển động con mắt đều không làm được, nhưng hắn nhưng vẫn là tâm tâm niệm niệm nghĩ đến vương quốc các con dân. Tại ngạt thở trong bóng tối, trước mắt hắn hiện lên một chuỗi đèn kéo quân, một đôi khoan hậu rắn chắc bàn tay ôn nhu chụp tại đỉnh đầu của hắn, xoa hắn nhếch lên tóc cười cởi mở sáng tỏ.

...... Lão sư... Thật xin lỗi...

Hắn nghĩ đến, đây chính là cuối cùng, nhưng như cũ không nguyện ý khép lại cặp kia ảm đạm mắt đỏ. Trái tim tiếng oanh minh tại trong đầu phóng đại, dần dần suy yếu nhưng lại kiên cố vô cùng. Ánh mắt của hắn từ nơi đó dời đi cuối cùng hung hăng đâm vào ma vật trái tim, tại dã thú tiếng gào thét bên trong đi vào Thiên quốc.

2.

【... Xoẹt xoẹt... Lên tiếng......】

Thô lệ bật hơi âm thanh rót vào trong tai, xen lẫn chút mơ hồ không rõ thú ngữ, trong lỗ mũi chất đống máu thối mùi tanh, nghe giống như là tử vong. Hắn kinh ngạc tại đã chết đi thân thể lại còn có thể cảm giác được chung quanh, cho là mình tiến vào vong linh chi quốc.

【... Lên tiếng... Cho ăn... Nhân loại kia còn giống như còn sống 】

【...... Đằng sau đột nhiên biến gấp 】

Hắn cau mày không thể lý giải những này đáng chết buồn nôn thú nhân đến cùng đang giảng cái gì, cái gì còn sống?...? Biến gấp lại là?

Ý thức trả không hết minh, chỉ có thể theo ma vật nhúc nhích thân thể phát ra vài tiếng mấy không thể nghe thấy bật hơi âm thanh. Tại có thể cẩn thận đem vấn đề này suy nghĩ kỹ càng trước đó, bài sơn đảo hải cảm giác đau trước một bước về tới trong thân thể của hắn.

【...... A....—— Tê...】

Hắn mãnh từ trong mộng đánh thức, trong cơ thể khó nói lên lời kịch liệt đau nhức gọi hắn không cầm được co rút run rẩy, phảng phất cái bụng bị sinh sinh phá vỡ cung cấp dã thú như ăn. Mọc đầy màu đen lông tơ thú trảo khảm tiến cổ của hắn để hắn không cách nào thấy rõ thân thể tình huống, hắn tưởng tượng lấy đã da tróc thịt bong tàn tạ thân thể dùng hết toàn lực hướng về kia cái cánh tay hung hăng táp tới, lại ngay cả gãi ngứa cũng không tính.

【 Ngao...... Ha ha lại còn như thế có sức sống thật lợi hại mà 】

Nắm lấy hắn thú nhân phát ra xoẹt xoẹt tiếng hơi thở, thô lệ tiếng nói mài tại đại não bên trên chấn hắn không thở nổi. Thế là tại trong tiếng hô, càng nhiều thú nhân xông tới, giống như là muốn chia một chén canh, man lực dắt cánh tay của hắn hướng trên thân mang.

【 Cho ăn —— Cẩn thận một chút... Khó được có sống có thể chơi 】

【 Mang về vương cũng sẽ cao hứng... Hô hô 】

Thú nhân làn da thô lệ cứng rắn, đem hắn trần truồng bên ngoài làn da mài đỏ lên. Ba con... Bốn cái móng vuốt ở trên người hắn lung tung sờ lấy, không có khống chế tốt lực đạo vạch ra mấy đạo vết máu. Hắn cố gắng giãy dụa muốn trốn tránh, rất động eo lại bị nội bộ xử lấy gậy sắt đảo căng đau không thôi.

Cho tới bây giờ, hắn cũng còn không thể ý thức được...

【 Ngô —— A... Súc sinh —— Các ngươi tại ——】

Hôi thối mùi từ thú nhân hé mở miệng bên trong chui ra, một đầu tinh hồng buồn nôn lưỡi dài cuốn lên hắn mềm mềm gương mặt, thừa dịp hắn chửi rủa đồng thời, bọc lấy tanh hôi nước bọt thẳng tắp tiến vào yết hầu bên trong.

Hắn không thể tưởng tượng nổi trừng lớn mắt, biểu lộ khuất nhục lại phẫn nộ, cây kia dị hình bành trướng thịt mềm căng kín hắn hẹp chát chát khoang miệng nhất thời lại để hắn không cách nào cắn vào. Thế là quái vật tanh nồng nước bọt thuận cái lưỡi chảy đến hắn thực quản bên trong, không cách nào tiêu hóa dị tộc dịch thể bị bỏng lấy hắn yếu ớt yết hầu, dạ dày, giống như là hướng trong cổ họng trực tiếp lấp một ống quả ớt cặn bã.

【—— Ngô —— Ọe ————】

Hắn bị sang lại là nôn khan lại là ho khan, nước mắt nước bọt xoát xoát treo hạ, bị mấy đầu đồng dạng buồn nôn dị hình lưỡi thịt liếm đi. Thấy nửa người bị hôi thối ma vật nước bọt liếm lấy mấy lần. Hắn tóc vàng ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính tại trên mặt, bị ép há to mồm cùng mới đồ sát hắn đồng bào quái vật triền miên.

【... A... Thật ngọt 】

【... Mang về ít rơi một đầu cánh tay một cái chân cũng đó không quan trọng —— Hô — Có thể ăn sao 】

Trong đó một con xấu xí bán thú nhân ngón tay giữa đầu cắm vào hắn bởi vì bị thương mà chảy máu bên ngoài lật trong vết thương tùy ý đào khoét lấy, liên tiếp huyết nhục cùng một chỗ giật xuống đặt ở miệng bên trong mút say sưa ngon lành. Ngón chân một chút một chút đập mặt đất, làm bộ muốn thuận hắn trước cưa cơ giật xuống hắn nửa cái cánh tay.

【—— Ngô — Ô ô ————!!】

Ma vật đục ngầu màu vàng dựng thẳng đồng chuyển động từ ô lưới trạng thuỷ tinh thể chiếu ra nhân loại anh hùng thống khổ vặn vẹo nghèo túng bộ dáng. Cơ bắp thay đổi phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt sợi vỡ vụn âm thanh, hắn đau hai mắt biến thành màu đen, mồ hôi lạnh đâm đâm bò lên trên xương sống lưng, tại quái vật hung ác hạ khóc rối tinh rối mù.

【 Ai cho phép ngươi đụng hắn —— Tạp chủng!】

Bịch một tiếng tiếng vang, mới đối với hắn nước dãi thú nhân bị đồng loại một chưởng vỗ bay đập ầm ầm ở sau lưng đống cỏ khô bên trong. Cúi ở trên người hắn, hình thể càng cường tráng chút ma vật, hai mắt đỏ lên xoẹt xoẹt phun trọc khí. Cánh tay của nó lơ lửng giữa trời, đột xuất quyền xương bên trên lưu lại quái vật lam tử sắc máu tươi.

To con ma vật tựa hồ bị chọc giận, nó gầm nhẹ đối đồng bạn quyền cước tương hướng, vung tay lên liền che đẩy những cái kia vây bên người hắn tạp chủng bán thú nhân.

【—— Lên tiếng ngao —...!】

Bị đánh ma vật tựa hồ rất e ngại nó, mới hèn mọn thần sắc tan biến, sợ hãi rụt rè che lấy mất hai viên răng nanh má trái lộn nhào lăn ra lều trại. Thế là cái khác bán thú nhân miệng bên trong mắng lấy thô tục khó nghe thú ngữ, không cam lòng buông ra thật vất vả tới tay mỹ vị đi theo cùng nhau rời đi.

【 Lên tiếng — Nhân loại —— Chỉ còn lại chúng ta 】

Tại đầu lưỡi rút ra trong nháy mắt, hắn liền nghiêng cổ nôn một chỗ. Ma vật đen nhánh thiết trảo lại duỗi thân tới, đinh lấy hạ thể của hắn đi kéo hắn bất lực ngã lệch trên mặt đất thân trên.

【—— Hảo hảo lấy lòng ta đi 】

Thô lệ bựa lưỡi ở trên người hắn du tẩu, ma vật đục ngầu hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, cầm hắn thương ngấn từng đống sau lưng đem hắn một thanh mò lên, cho đến lúc này hắn mới nhìn rõ tấm kia ghê tởm sắc mặt chính là dẫn đầu xâm lấn vương thành ma vật tướng lĩnh một trong.

【!! Hỗn ngô —— Trứng!!! Ta muốn giết...—— Ngô 】

Hắn gào thét, gần như sắp muốn đem khô khốc yết hầu đánh rách tả tơi. Tại ma vật không nhịn được xoẹt mũi âm thanh bên trong, hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp bị bạo lực đánh về phía một bên, thuận máu mũi chảy xuôi mềm mềm ổ trở về thú nhân trong cánh tay.

【 Lên tiếng... Không phải dùng ngươi cái miệng này, tiểu khả ái 】

Thú nhân lịch màu đen thiết trảo kéo lên hắn nửa bên tóc trán, nhấn lấy mặt của hắn đi xem mình bị xuyên tại hình trên kệ hạ thể. Nguyên bản hảo hảo xuyên quần áo trong chiến đấu đã tổn hại hơn phân nửa, lại bị thú nhân ác ý mở ra, phế phẩm vải dính lấy ngưng kết máu đen pha tạp treo ở trên đùi, cơ hồ chỉ có thể đưa đến điểm trợ hứng dùng công hiệu.

【... Ngô —— Thập, 】

Vừa bị đánh một quyền, hắn chóng mặt vẫn như cũ không thể minh bạch, thế là chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt thuận theo đi theo thú nhân lạt ra tay chỉ chậm rãi nhìn xuống dưới.

【......!】

Ngô, hắn xấu hổ thấy được mình bại lộ bên ngoài lôi kéo âm hành, nó tựa hồ còn không có nhận cái gì nghiêm khắc trách móc nặng nề, vẫn như cũ trắng nõn nằm tại hai chân của hắn ở giữa.

【!!! Ngô tê ——!】

Thú nhân dính đầy máu đen ngón tay ác ý gõ gõ kia phấn sưng quy đầu, lập tức liền nghe được thiếu niên mang theo kêu đau hấp khí thanh, ở nơi đó, lập tức in dấu lên một đầu vết máu, xấu xí chiếm cứ tại hắn âm hành đỉnh chóp. Nhưng dứt khoát thú nhân hào hứng cũng không tại tra tấn cây kia vật nhỏ bên trên, cây kia ngón tay chuyển cái ngoặt liền không chút do dự kéo ra bắp đùi của hắn.

【———— n ngô!!】

Hắn tựa hồ nghe đến xương cốt hoặc là sợi cơ nhục đứt gãy thanh âm, tại đau đớn một hồi sau, hắn tại mặt bên cạnh tìm tới chính mình đầu gối. Dây chằng đại khái là kéo thương, bụng dưới của hắn co rút lấy, xương mu chua xót đau đớn, nhưng thú nhân một cái tay khác còn đem tại trên đầu của hắn, lấy một cái vượt qua nhân loại cực hạn tư thế đem hắn càng thêm quá phận bị hạ thấp xuống.

Hắn thấy được mình bị cưỡng gian lấy sau huyệt.

Mũi của hắn cánh khẽ nhăn một cái, từ kia tràn đầy phẫn nộ cùng không thể tin màu đỏ đồng màng bên trong chiếu ra hắn kia đang bị một cây xấu xí gậy sắt đâm huyết nhục mơ hồ sau huyệt. Không có khuếch trương, không có chút nào nhân từ có thể nói, thú nhân to lớn đồ vật mượn xé rách lỗ đít chảy ra huyết dịch lăng trì lấy hắn tràng đạo. Lỗ đít chỗ đã bắt đầu kết vảy, từ bị no căng đến gần như không thể sử dụng đằng sau theo thú nhân tùy ý đỉnh làm bất lực khước từ lấy, liền liền trên sinh lý mâu thuẫn phản ứng đều bị xem như lấy lòng một vòng.

【... Van cầu ta, nói không chừng ta sẽ cân nhắc ôn nhu một điểm 】

Thú nhân nắm vuốt thiếu niên cái cằm ép buộc hắn cùng nó đối mặt, cặp kia xinh đẹp mắt đỏ đã bị hủy không sai biệt lắm, tại tơ máu băng liệt sau hiển càng thêm đỏ diễm. Giờ phút này lộ ra lưu không hết nước mắt, so lúc sắp chết bộ dáng còn muốn đẹp hơn mấy phần.

【... Hắn... Mẹ.... Đi chết.. Súc sinh 】

Nếu như im lặng thì tốt hơn.

Thú nhân nghĩ như vậy, khó được không có bởi vì súc sinh không quan trọng phản kháng mà bóp nát thủ hạ viên kia nho nhỏ đầu. Nó từ miệng bên trong phun ra mấy cỗ trọc khí, xoẹt xoẹt bay thẳng thiếu niên bởi vì phẫn nộ mà đỏ bừng hốc mắt, nó cặp kia đục ngầu trong mắt toát ra một loại khó được nghiền ngẫm hào hứng, khu sử nó ép buộc trước mặt quật cường thiếu niên biến thành nó dưới hông giống cái.

Thế là nó khoe khoang giống như rút ra một điểm chôn ở trong thịt mềm âm hành, đem chiếc kia hồng tóc đỏ sưng tiểu huyệt xé rách hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo. Thiếu niên trắng nõn thân thể cùng nó dị chủng phát hạt thô lệ làn da tạo thành mãnh liệt so sánh, nó hưng phấn thở ra, không nặng không nhẹ xoa nắn lấy thiếu niên uể oải phát sưng âm hành.

【———— Ngô!!! A... Ngươi 】

Thiếu niên phần eo chăm chú kéo căng ở, đầu kia xán lạn tóc vàng ngã về phía sau, quyết tâm cuộn lên mũi chân đến chống cự cái này sắp từ trong cổ họng chui ra thống khổ. Trên mặt của hắn hoàn toàn trắng bệch, không đợi lúc trước một đợt trong đau đớn giải thoát, thú nhân thiết trảo lại nhấc lên đầu của hắn, bức bách hắn cố gắng uốn cong phần eo hướng hắn bị luyến thê thảm sau huyệt tới gần.

【 Lên tiếng, như ngươi loại này súc sinh 】

Tại một mảnh gần như sai lệch khối vụn bên trong, hắn nhìn thấy mình gặp nạn âm hành bị thú nhân hai ngón tay nắm lấy, lịch sắc ngón tay khảm tiến cây kia khóc hải miên thể bên trong, lạt ra từng đạo sâu cạn không đồng nhất vết đỏ. Tại thú nhân cười nhạo bên trong, kia hai ngón tay nắm vuốt hạ thể của hắn khoe khoang giống như cùng nó cây kia từ trong nhục huyệt rút ra một nửa, phồng lớn đỏ lên cự vật so với.

【 Cũng liền chỉ xứng làm giống cái 】

Gần như là nhân loại âm hành ba đến bốn lần rộng đường kính thịt lưỡi đao tại trong thân thể của hắn nhanh chóng ra vào lấy, phồng lên rủ xuống túi túi giống thiết cầu đồng dạng ba ba ba đụng chạm lấy hắn đỏ bừng một mảnh bờ mông. Hắn nghĩ cứng ngắc lấy miệng mắng lại lại bị đỉnh không thở nổi, từ phía sau bởi vì bài xích mà hơi co lại tiểu huyệt bên trong, mỗi một tấc băng liệt ruột thịt đều thét chói tai vang lên bức bách cảm thụ cây kia xấu xí âm hành mỗi tấc làn da. Vô luận là kia mặt ngoài nhô lên sưng kết vẫn là đầu móc câu giống như thịt mềm, hắn lỗ đít bị nhục côn nhét tràn đầy, chỉ có thể bất lực co rút lại, quật cường đem một chút bị kéo ra ruột thịt lũng về thân thể bên trong.

【... Ngô, ... n...】

Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt, lông mày đám thành một đoàn, hung hăng cắn môi ẩn nhẫn lấy cực hình tra tấn.

Quái dị hồ phi thường không hài lòng biểu hiện của hắn, thế là nó tìm được trên người hắn một đầu sâu nhất vết thương, dùng cây kia gai nhọn đồng dạng móng tay dính vào hôi thối nước bọt dùng sức đi đến đào khoét.

Càng nhiều máu chảy xuống dưới, đem thiếu niên trắng bệch gương mặt nhiễm lên chút mê người huyết sắc.

【———— Ngô a a... A!!!!】

Đau đớn kịch liệt khiến cho hắn nghẹn ngào gào lên, từ kia đại trương miệng bên trong chảy xuống quá nhiều nước bọt, hắn không có cách nào khống chế cũng không cách nào khép lại miệng, bởi vì thú nhân như rắn đầu lưỡi chính ngăn ở hắn chấn động yết hầu bên trong, tham lam liếm láp lấy thiếu niên ngọt miệng tân.

Bởi vì kích thích mà đong đưa vòng eo cực lớn lấy lòng thú nhân, nó cúi người mà lên, trùng điệp đặt ở thiếu niên kịch liệt run run lồng ngực bên trên. Thiếu niên thon dài hai chân tuyệt vọng bãi động đi dùng sức đấm đá thú nhân rắn chắc eo, nhưng tại hạ thân càng liệt trừu sáp hạ cuối cùng chỉ có thể bất lực đạp đạp hai lần, run rẩy treo ở quái vật màu nâu trên bờ vai.

【... Ngô...... Cô ——... Lăn a 】

Theo kịch liệt lắc lư cùng va chạm, hắn gào thét thanh âm càng phát ra đục ngầu, bắp chân như nhũn ra nhưng vẫn là mão kình chống đỡ tại quái vật cùng hắn bụng trong khe, kỳ vọng có thể mượn lực từ trận này buồn nôn vừa kinh khủng giao luyến bên trong đào thoát. Nhưng trước đây không lâu mới trải qua sinh tử thân thể yếu đuối đáng thương, hắn không thể từ quái vật thủ hạ tránh ra mấy giây lại bị cặp kia xích hồng sắc đại thủ bóp cổ nhấn về trong ngực.

【 Ấp úng... Thế nào...】

【 Thành thật một chút sao... Tiểu khả ái 】

Con kia móng vuốt dùng đủ để giết chết hắn lực đạo chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy cổ của hắn, hổ khẩu không thế nào dùng sức hướng phía dưới nén liền tuỳ tiện ngăn chặn kia làm sinh tồn mà phí sức mấp máy yết hầu. Đắng chát từ cái lưỡi lan tràn lên phía trên, lúc này cảm giác hít thở không thông dù sao cũng so đau đớn đến chậm một chút. Nước mắt giọt lớn giọt lớn đánh vào quái vật quăn xoắn lông tơ bên trên, hắn miệng há lớn, phát ra bị nghẹn lại lúc đáng thương khanh khách âm thanh.

Quái vật nắm lại cái cằm của hắn, đem đầu lưỡi từ hắn như nhũn ra hàm răng bên trong cắm vào, đồng thời nhanh chóng run run hông eo cũng phối hợp lấy phía trên ức hiếp dùng sức quấy nện lấy sau lưng miệng nhỏ. Bọt mép hỗn hợp có máu tươi theo cô thu cô thu ba ba tiếng nước đánh thành hiếm dày bạch tương, màu hồng ruột bị thao bên ngoài lật, tạng khí chăm chú hút lấy đại bổng đáng thương lật ra một đoạn nhỏ, theo xả cắm giống nhuyễn trùng đung đưa treo ở thiếu niên sưng đỏ giữa háng.

【...... Dát... A 】

Dưỡng khí từ lá phổi bên trong nhanh chóng rút ra, huyết dịch thình thịch dâng lên lại giống như thủy triều nhanh chóng lui bước, hắn mở to lấy hai mắt nhưng không nhìn thấy bất kỳ vật gì. Chất lỏng phốc phốc phốc phốc thanh âm tại trong đầu tấu nhạc, hoan hô giày vò lấy hắn sôi trào đại não. Thiếu niên trên cánh tay nổi gân xanh, vô ý thức bốn phía quơ, tại hắn phía trên, so với hắn thân thể khổng lồ gấp ba màu đỏ quái vật chăm chú nắm lấy hắn kia co rút không thôi eo, đối hắn yếu ớt nhất tạng khí đâm bên trên một kích cuối cùng.

【......... Ngô ân ——】

Đại lượng tinh dịch phốc phốc tràn vào trong thân thể của hắn, gào thét lên ý đồ lấp đầy mỗi một cái bị ép mở rộng ra nếp uốn, chen không hạ chất lỏng tại co dãn vô cùng tốt tràng đạo bên trong vừa đi vừa về phun trào, gạt mở kia đã tựa hồ đến cực hạn nhục bích, từ chỗ sâu ngược dòng.

【... Hồng hộc...... Rất lâu không có thống khoái như vậy 】

Thú nhân hài lòng nheo mắt lại, không thèm để ý chút nào buông tay ra bên trong mềm đạp đạp rủ xuống cổ, thiếu niên hô hấp yếu ớt, phần eo của hắn bất lực ngược lại hướng mặt đất, bị huyết dịch cùng nước mắt tràn đầy mắt đỏ mất tiêu nhìn về phía một bên, máu mũi thuận mũi hơi tràn vào trong mắt. Thân thể của hắn mềm muốn chết, dù cho duy trì lấy một cái như thế khó chịu tư thế còn vẫn như cũ chăm chú dùng nửa người dưới của hắn hút lấy quái vật âm hành.

【... Vương cũng nhất định sẽ thích ngươi 】

Tử sắc đầu lưỡi liếm bên trên hắn ngã lệch bên mặt, quái vật dựng lên thiếu niên mềm nát phần eo, một bên buồn nôn mà cười cười, một bên đem hắn vừa tả qua âm hành lần nữa cắm vào chiếc kia phun trọc dịch trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn.

2.

【 Đinh, đương... Đương đương, 】

Tại con kia thú nhân phát tiết xong sau, nồng đậm thiện mùi tanh sền sệt ngâm vào hắn mỗi một tấc làn da bên trong, màu vàng nhạt tinh dịch trên mặt đất nổi bóng giống như ngưng kết. Nó không có cứ để thú nhân đụng hắn, mà là đem hắn thô bạo ném vào xe chở tù đống cỏ khô bên trong, nhưng ở trong lúc này vẫn là có thật nhiều bán thú nhân đưa cánh tay xuyên qua hàng rào gỗ mục ý đồ bắt hắn lại một cái chân hoặc là một cái tay tốt đem cái này mỹ vị nhân loại thiếu niên kéo tới trước mắt.

Xích sắt đinh đinh đương đương vang lên trở thành thời gian, sói sài buộc lấy xe chở tù lung la lung lay đi tới, thẳng đến bình minh thú nhân mới ngừng lại. Nhân loại anh hùng cố nén mí mắt phát run, hắn kim sắc lông mi vỗ hai lần, mỏi mệt giương mắt hướng điểm cuối cùng nhìn lại.

Đồng tử một trận rung động, hắn không thể tự đè xuống mở to mắt, ngón tay phát run dùng sức chụp tiến tọa hạ tấm ván gỗ bên trong.

【 Lên tiếng —— Tiến nhanh đi ——!! Thùng thùng 】

Mấy cái dơ bẩn tay khoác lên bờ vai của hắn, trên gáy, nắm trong tay lấy thiết chùy 哐哐哐 Gõ một bên lịch sắc tường thành. Ma thú chiếm lĩnh toà này chủ thành, dùng máu tươi cùng than tro trang trí tu long liền trở thành bọn chúng dùng cho cầm tù hàng hóa, như máu tìm niềm vui cực lạc thành.

【... Ngô, đừng đụng ta! Súc sinh 】

Hắn hướng phía đầu kia đối diện hắn chân tay lóng ngóng xấu xí bán thú nhân trên mặt hung hăng xì ngụm nước bọt, nhìn đối phương tức hổn hển dáng vẻ đắc ý cười.

【———— n ngô!!】

Sau đó, khảm đầy cái đinh mộc chùy liên tiếp hướng hắn vung đi, máu tươi từ lỗ kim bên trong chảy ra, nhuộm thành máu nồng tím xanh. Tại càng phát ra mơ hồ đồng tử bên trong, hắn giãy dụa bị trói buộc thân thể hướng hai bên bỏ chạy.

【 Keng ———— Keng 】

Nhưng buộc lấy hắn xích chó trở ngại hắn phản kháng, xích sắt theo khoảng cách rút ngắn phát ra tranh tranh tiếng vang, thét chói tai vang lên kéo căng thành một đầu thẳng tắp. Dẫn đầu con kia thú nhân đi tới, hung hăng cho hắn mấy cước.

【... Lên tiếng... Cứ như vậy muốn chết phải không... Nhân loại 】

Thú nhân xốc hắn lên dính đầy ứ ô tóc, cùng cặp kia tản ra nóng rực khí tức con mắt màu đỏ đối mặt.

【... Muốn chết là các ngươi 】

Yết hầu khô khốc chấn động hai lần, tại đứt quãng tiếng ho khan bên trong, hắn không sợ hãi chút nào nhíu mày về trừng.

3.

【—— Lên tiếng cho ăn!!!! Động a phế vật!!!】

【!! Giết hắn!!! Giết hắn!!!】

【 Lên tiếng —— Nội tạng! Nội tạng!! Đem nội tạng móc ra!!】

Quái vật ngồi tại trên thềm đá điên cuồng la lên, bọn chúng gào thét thô lỗ khó hiểu thú ngữ, trong tay cầm mấy khỏa mất đi sinh mệnh đầu lâu. Nguyên bản dùng cho huấn luyện chiến sĩ hình tròn đấu trường trở thành bọn chúng trong miệng [ Lò sát sinh ], tường hiên bị các loại vũ khí đập nện nát rữa, bên chân của hắn nằm vài đoạn mất đi chủ nhân gãy chi, buộc lấy xích sắt sài cẩu chính tham lam hưởng dụng đấu sĩ hư thối thi thể.

【 Mẹ... Bọn này súc sinh...】

Trong tay hắn cầm một thanh đoản đao, cơ hồ áo không đủ che thân bị đẩy đứng thẳng đến đấu trường trung ương, hôm qua quái vật lưu lại yêu ngấn dễ thấy chiếm cứ tại hắn nửa người bên trên, không có thanh lý trọc dịch tại giữa hai chân của hắn kết thành màu vàng nhạt sưng khối. Trong khi bên trong có chút đồ háo sắc chú ý tới điểm ấy về sau, bọn chúng dậm chân thổi miệng huýt sáo, sau đó đứng lên.

【 Lên tiếng —— Ha ha nhanh cưỡng gian cái kia kỹ nữ!!!】

【—— Cái mông của hắn nhất định rất mỹ vị 】

Đây là hắn thủ tú, dựa theo bọn chúng ác thú vị, đồ tể sẽ trước từ đồng loại bắt đầu.

【哐——哐————】

Đối diện cửa sắt để xuống, từ bóng ma hạ đi ra một cái khỏe mạnh thân ảnh, hắn nhìn tựa hồ trải qua không tồi, mặc trên người dùng xương thú làm thành hộ giáp, trên lưng khiêng một thanh cự kiếm. Mặt của hắn chậm rãi từ trong bóng tối thoát ly, từ hình thể đến xem, tựa hồ giống như hắn là nhân loại may mắn còn sống sót. Nam nhân quanh thân lưu động máu mùi, bằng sắt giày vó trên mặt đất kiên cố đập mạnh đạp phát ra đông đông đông long vang.

Nhưng khi người kia thấy rõ hắn tướng mạo lúc, nguyên bản sắc bén sát khí trong nháy mắt mơ hồ. Cái này khí thế hung hăng cao lớn nam nhân mãnh dừng lại, đủ loại cảm xúc trên mặt của hắn cuồn cuộn lấy, cuối cùng hóa thành một giọt đắng chát nước mắt.

【....... Đem... Tướng quân 】

Hắn nhớ kỹ cái này mái tóc xù cao lớn nam nhân, từng tại một lần trong chiến dịch, hắn đắc lực phụ tá.

【 Ngài còn sống... Thật sự là quá tốt 】

Nam nhân run rẩy quỳ xuống, tại quái vật chửi rủa cùng xuỵt ô âm thanh bên trong hắn chậm rãi cúi đầu, tháo xuống trên lưng trọng kiếm, hắn vuốt ve trên mặt khắc lấy kim sắc minh văn, gần như là an tĩnh nhắm mắt.

【 Ta sẽ không cùng ngài chiến đấu... Nhưng xin ngài dùng thanh kiếm này giết ta 】

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn nam nhân trước mặt, bờ môi phát xanh, bọn hắn không nên ở đây tình cảnh này hạ thể sẽ trùng phùng ấm duyệt, cũng không nên ruồng bỏ Nhân Vương tín điều giết chết đồng tộc.

【......】

Nhưng hắn há to miệng lại cũng không nói gì ra.

【 Ấp úng!!! Nhanh lên động thủ ——!!!】

Trên đài thú nhân ngồi không yên, vào chỗ xạ thủ đem cung kéo căng, trên dây rỉ sét mũi tên nhắm ngay tại đấu trường trung ương đứng im hai người. Bọn quái vật rất là thất vọng, bọn hắn không thể thưởng thức được đặc sắc nhất đồng loại tương tàn hình tượng, thế là đành phải mắng cười toe toét không nhịn được quyết định nhanh chóng đem trên trận con nào đó vô dụng súc sinh xử quyết rơi.

【 Hưu ————】

Tại tiễn bắn trúng con mồi trước một khắc, nó bị lóe ngân quang lưỡi dao ngăn lại, nhân loại thiếu tướng hai tay nắm ở chuôi kiếm, đem hắn sau cùng vinh dự ban cho con dân của thần.

【 Bọn hắn sẽ đến... Cho nên... Xin ngài nhất định phải sống sót 】

Hắn lựa chọn nhất là lưu loát phương pháp, đem nam nhân đầu lâu toàn bộ cắt lấy, màu đỏ nước sơn đánh vãi đầy mặt đất, không chút nào không có thể làm cho những cái kia khát máu như mạng quái vật cảm thấy một chút xíu hưng phấn.

Bọn chúng cảm thấy cần cho cái này nhân loại làm làm mẫu, thế là tại hắn có thể ngồi xuống nhặt lên nam nhân đầu lâu trước đó, một cái khác cao lớn mập mạp quái vật từ trên thềm đá trực tiếp nhảy xuống tới.

【 Ngao —— Lên tiếng ngao ngao ngao ————!!!】

Con quái vật này tựa hồ có không tệ địa vị, theo nó trên cổ treo đầy khô quắt đầu người xương xuyên đó có thể thấy được. Khi nó hai chân lúc chạm đất, mặt đất chấn động mạnh, toác ra một vết nứt. Thú nhân có làn da màu tím, sáu con màu vàng nâu đồng tử xấu xí đột xuất, miệng há lớn phun ra lục sắc miệng dịch.

【 Lên tiếng... Máu —— Nhanh lên, nhanh cho ta xem một chút ngươi óc bạo liệt dáng vẻ ——!!!】

Bằng sắt Lang Nha bổng từ chính diện vung đến, quái vật gầm thét dùng bốn cái cánh tay vung lên to lớn cùn khí.

【 Oanh ——!!! Đông!!!】

Chày gỗ nghiền nát trên đất hài cốt, tại nguyên bản thiếu niên đứng thẳng địa phương ném ra một cái hãm sâu. Quái vật phát ra hưng phấn tê tê âm thanh, lè lưỡi liếm liếm Lang Nha bổng bên trên dính vào màu trắng óc. Trên thềm đá tuôn ra vang dội tiếng rống, dùng xuống lưu thú ngữ nhục mạ trên trận ngã lật ở một bên nhân loại thiếu niên, chủ quan bất quá chỉ là nghiền nát, giết chết, hoặc là xúi giục trên trận thú nhân đến một trận máu tươi bắn tung tóe cưỡng gian tú.

Thế là tử sắc thú nhân càng thêm hưng phấn, cơ thể của nó bành trướng đến vốn có gấp hai, đưa tay đi bắt hướng một bên né tránh nhân loại tù binh.

【... Con mẹ nó ngươi —— Đừng đụng lão tử!!】

Tại quái vật đưa tay sắp đủ đến hắn một sát, hắn không có lại lựa chọn phòng thủ.

【 Ngao ——!! Ô!】

Coi như kiên cố lưỡi đao nhiều ít cắt vỡ một chút da thịt, quái vật dòng máu màu xanh lục bạo tạc từ vết thương tràn ra, khinh địch ma vật bị chặt tới ngón tay, mặc dù vết thương không sâu nhưng cũng xác thực chọc giận nó. Dưới cơn thịnh nộ quái vật không chút do dự dùng một cái khác cánh tay bắt lấy còn mang lấy đoản đao thiếu niên, nó vung lên to lớn chày gỗ cơ hồ một giây liền đánh lên hắn đơn bạc thân thể.

Đây là một trận cực độ vặn vẹo hoang đường giác đấu, thân thể khoẻ mạnh to lớn ma vật cùng vết thương chồng chất cực độ mỏi mệt nho nhỏ nhân loại, thắng bại cơ hồ là không cần nói cũng biết.

【———— Ngô!】

Hắn bị bạo lực đánh bay, đập ầm ầm tại vỡ vụn gạch ngói vụn bên trong, phần bụng hướng vào phía trong mất tự nhiên lõm, giống như là nội tạng sai chỗ hay là đoạn mất mấy chiếc xương sườn.

【 Ọe khụ khụ... Khục 】

Thiếu niên thống khổ ho khan, nội tạng bị ẩu đả kịch liệt đau nhức để hắn nôn khan không ngừng, mồ hôi lạnh sáng lấp lánh bò đầy hắn nửa người, mà đổi thành bên ngoài nửa bên tê liệt gần như sắp muốn mất đi tri giác. Cái kia thanh vũ khí duy nhất tại mới trong công kích bất hạnh vỡ vụn, chỉ còn lại một cây giữ lại nửa khối lưỡi đao ngắn đem trong tay hắn.

Quái vật từng bước từng bước hướng hắn đi ra, nhưng mình bất tranh khí thân thể lại ngay cả chạy trốn năng lực cũng không có. Hắn không chịu thua dùng con mắt hung hăng khoét lấy đối phương, cơ bắp co quắp quyết định làm sinh tồn bác thượng một lần cuối cùng.

【 Lên tiếng...... Ruột... Con mắt... Nội tạng...... Đại não 】

Quái vật màu vàng nâu đồng tử chuyển động, sáu con lựu nồng mắt nhìn mê giống như liếm qua hắn thân thể trọng thương. Nó tự lẩm bẩm, dùng con kia thụ thương tay cách da thịt xoa nắn lấy thiếu niên lõm phần bụng.

【... Nhìn đều rất mỹ vị 】

Nó nhìn xem thiếu niên bởi vì thống khổ mà vặn vẹo đáng yêu khuôn mặt thô lệ mà cười cười, đem có tính ăn mòn dòng máu màu xanh lục nhỏ lên hắn run rẩy co vào bụng dưới. Tư tư, như bị vừa đốt nóng tẩu hút thuốc nóng, hắn co rút lấy từ trong cổ họng gạt ra một đoạn biến hình nghẹn ngào.

Quái vật dương dương đắc ý nắm lên thân thể của hắn, đặt ở nó mập sưng dưới đầu mũi ấp úng ấp úng ngửi nghe. Theo đấu trường bên ngoài hạ lưu chửi rủa, bắt hắn lại thú nhân nhếch miệng cười.

【 Thoạt nhìn vẫn là cái mông tương đối mỹ vị 】

【 Viên viên thịt thịt...... Lên tiếng... Nghe giống như là vừa giao phối qua heo mẹ 】

Thú nhân đầy đặn cánh tay giật ra thiếu niên khe mông, đem hắn cao cao nâng lên, để cho càng nhiều thú nhân nhìn thấy ở giữa cái kia bị thao xấu sưng đỏ cửa huyệt. Bởi vì tối hôm qua quá độ sử dụng, quái vật thô bạo động tác lần nữa xé rách nội bộ vết thương, thế là hòa với tinh tế tơ máu bạch đốt chất lỏng nhỏ cỗ nhỏ cỗ bị gạt ra, chồng chất tại thú nhân bàn tay màu tím bên trong, lại bị xóa mở bôi tại thiếu niên cái mông, trên đùi.

【... Hô ngô, mẹ.....!】

Trên mặt của hắn bị ép nhiễm lên chút động lòng người ửng đỏ, nghẹn ngào chống lên mình ê ẩm sưng bất lực thân thể, giống một con ếch xanh đồng dạng bị đẩy ra hai chân, M Hình nâng lên ở giữa không trung nhẫn thụ lấy các thú nhân dâm nói lời xấu xa.

Đương quái vật lần nữa đem hắn buông xuống thời điểm, hắn biết, mình cơ hội cuối cùng tới.

【!! Đi chết đi ——!!!!!!】

Hai tay của hắn run rẩy cầm thật chặt trong tay chuôi này tàn kiếm, hướng quái vật lộ ra cái cổ hung hăng cắm tới, trong mắt tỏa ra sinh mệnh cứng cỏi.

【 Keng ———】

Vô dụng đồ sắt đục tại quái vật bởi vì đắc ý mà bộc lộ ra cái cổ miệng, nó để thiếu niên thất vọng, bao trùm lấy rắn chắc lân phiến cao cấp ma vật tuỳ tiện đỡ được lần này công kích, nó vảy màu tím hướng lên lật lên, dùng hết toàn lực cũng chỉ có thể vểnh lên khối tiếp theo hình cây đinh khối vụn.

【 Ngao ha ha ha ——— Thật thú vị a nhân loại 】

Quái vật bị cái này gãi ngứa ngứa công kích chọc cười, xương cổ tay của hắn lật gãy lấy đem thiếu niên hung hăng đập bên trên mặt đất, 哐 Đương —— Chuôi đao từ hắn buông ra trong tay trượt xuống, bay thấp tại cách hắn xa xôi một bên khác.

【... Khụ khụ —— Ngô!】

Hắn dùng mười ngón đào khoét mặt đất, gian nan phủ phục tiến lên, tay phải hướng về phía trước duỗi ra năm ngón tay mở ra dùng sức nắm chặt.

【 Xoẹt lên tiếng —— Ngươi muốn đi đâu a... Tiểu khả ái 】

Quái vật cười nhạo lấy, dùng sức giẫm vào thiếu niên uốn lượn xinh đẹp lưng, nó có chút hăng hái ngồi xổm xuống bắt lấy thiếu niên bối rối đạp đạp đùi phải, lại lần nữa đem hắn huyền không treo lên.

Hắn bị nắm lấy một chân cổ tay, treo ngược lấy dán tại quái vật khoan hậu trong lòng bàn tay. Sung huyết cùng mất trọng lượng choáng váng để hắn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, một cái khác không biết làm thế nào đi đứng giống con ruồi không đầu đấm đá lấy không khí. Từ treo lủng lẳng màu vàng tóc trán bên trong, xuyên thấu qua sợi tóc, hắn phẫn nộ lại sợ hãi trừng mắt nhìn quái vật dưới hông đoàn kia vải rách hạ chậm chạp cương xấu xí tính khí.

【 Ngô —— Con mẹ nó ngươi! Buông tay!!! Đi chết đi chết giết ngươi!!!】

Hắn giương nanh múa vuốt lộ ra hai viên đáng yêu tiểu bạch nha, lớn tiếng la hét muốn mượn này đe dọa đầu này chính vọng tưởng xâm phạm hắn quái vật. Đáng tiếc, quái vật cùng nhân loại không giống, bọn chúng cũng sẽ không bởi vì đang muốn giao phối đối tượng mâu thuẫn mà từ bỏ mình hung ác, nó dùng bàn tay hưng phấn lột hai thanh mình hoàn toàn cương âm hành, mắng cười toe toét đem thân thể thiếu niên hạ thấp.

【 Lên tiếng a... Đừng phí sức, ngươi trốn không thoát 】

Nửa người trên của hắn kéo đạp ngã trên mặt đất, dùng cánh tay chống đỡ lấy thân thể trọng lượng, thiếu niên gian nan nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, trong mắt đốt ra lửa giận tựa hồ muốn quái vật đốt xuyên. Yết hầu của hắn chấn động lấy, ý đồ quật cường lần nữa phát ra tiếng, chợt trừng lớn lấy hai mắt, mềm nhũn thân thể.

【———— Dát, a!】

Có đêm qua lặp đi lặp lại khai thác, thiếu niên bên trong còn xốp đại trương lấy, mượn nửa ngưng kết nhiều trạng tinh dịch, quái vật mập sưng âm hành phốc phốc phốc phốc thẳng tắp tiến vào trong thân thể của hắn, giống nhuyễn trùng phồng lớn xâm nhập, thẳng tắp đảo đến nội tạng của hắn.

Kia lõm phần bụng bị đỉnh nở nang, chỉ là lấp đầy cái bụng không phải nội tạng mà là một cây xấu xí quái vật kê ba. Hắn uốn lượn lấy thân thể, tại quái vật hưng phấn gào thét trợ uy âm thanh bên trong lệ rơi đầy mặt, đau đớn cùng nhớ nhà để hắn cơ hồ tại lần này bạo kích hạ vỡ thành từng khối bọt biển, che lấy mình cồng kềnh phần bụng, nghẹn ngào bị ép giãy dụa thân thể.

【 Ngao ——— Lên tiếng —— Thật sự sảng khoái 】

Quái vật phun ra một ngụm trọc khí, nhún nhún hắn mập mạp eo, không thèm để ý chút nào mình sa vào tại trong nhục dục xấu xí bộ dáng. Kia nhiệt độ thuận giao hợp bộ vị khắp tiến trong thân thể của hắn, hắn nửa mở mắt, nhìn thấy có chút trên đài bọn quái vật cũng đồng dạng dùng tay lột động lên hạ thể của mình.

[... Thật buồn nôn ]

Thiếu niên đờ đẫn nghĩ đến, bị trói buộc tại tàn tạ trong thân thể linh hồn đau khổ không chiếm được giải thoát. Thế là cũng không còn cách nào chịu đựng thân thể làm ra đáp lại, kia sắp xếp răng trắng chống đỡ hắn phấn nộn cái lưỡi, xuống chút nữa một tấc...

Hắn nghĩ kết thúc sinh mệnh của mình, nhưng lại bỗng nhiên cùng trên mặt đất viên kia mở to mắt đầu lâu đối đầu, nam nhân màu nâu con mắt ảm đạm đã mất đi chỉ riêng, nhưng hắn khóe miệng vẫn như cũ có chút giương lên lấy, vì hắn hi sinh cảm thấy vô cùng vinh quang.

[... Xin ngài nhất định sống sót ]

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, theo trên thân quái vật run run khóc không thành tiếng.

【 Lên tiếng a... Gia hỏa này đã bắt đầu hưởng thụ 】

【 Cái mông xoay thành dạng này ha ha ruột bị lôi ra đến cảm giác rất tốt...】

Quái vật vỗ vỗ thiếu niên sưng đỏ khe mông, hài lòng cầm nhân loại trắng noãn hẹp eo tại ấm áp khang bên trong tùy ý đút vào.

Thiếu niên giãy dụa phần eo, nhẫn nại lấy nội tạng lăng trì, nức nở dùng hư hại cánh tay hướng về phía trước bò đi. Nhưng mỗi động một lần, trong thân thể đồ vật liền sẽ gấp đôi ngang ngược gây rối non mịn sung huyết thành ruột, hắn âm hành lôi kéo lấy, một cỗ màu vàng nhạt nước tiểu từ bị chen xẹp bàng quang gián đoạn thỉnh thoảng tục bài xuất.

【...... Ngô...】

Hắn nằm tại mình nước tiểu cùng mồ hôi bên trong, ngẫu nhiên từ trong cổ họng rò rỉ ra ẩn nhẫn kêu đau, hắn hướng về phía trước phủ phục bò, giống đầu chó cái đồng dạng giữa háng buộc lấy quái vật sưng âm hành. Trong mông đít cây kia đồ vật lại phồng lớn lên một vòng, chăm chú hút lấy hắn ruột thịt, từ âm hành mặt ngoài bài tiết ra đại lượng hồ trạng chất lỏng, hắn cảm thấy buồn nôn cực kỳ, lại bởi vì treo ngược tư thế trong dạ dày một trận dời sông lấp biển.

【 Ngao —— A a a!!!】

Tại hắn đưa tay rốt cục đủ đến chuôi này kiếm gãy lúc, quái vật lại bỗng nhiên giống như nổi điên đem hắn ném ra ngoài, buông ra trên cổ chân một mảnh máu ứ đọng, bởi vì trọng lực cùng quán tính tác dụng dưới thân thể khó chịu chen thành một đoàn. Hắn lẽ ra sẽ bị quăng bay ra đi, nhưng lại hoang đường áp sát vào quái vật trên thân, giống như là cái gì phụ thuộc vật trang sức đãng tại nó hôi thối dưới hông.

Hắn ý thức được có thể là những cái kia dịch nhờn có tác dụng, thế là tại hoang mang trong ánh mắt hắn ngu ngơ thấy được mình bị lôi ra hơn phân nửa ruột, giống như là thoát ly ý thức tự chủ chăm chú bị nhựa cao su dán tại thú nhân xấu xí trên âm hành.

【 Lên tiếng a... Đừng sợ 】

To mọng hôi thối dầu thịt tại quái vật phần bụng xếp, nó cúi người mà thượng tướng thiếu niên thân thể nho nhỏ cơ hồ bao phủ. Tiếng kêu cứu của hắn cơ hồ là bé không thể nghe, chồng chất đại lượng mồ hôi thuận quái vật quỷ dị thân thể vân da khét hắn một thân.

Ở đây bên ngoài hưng phấn gầm rú bên trong, hắn đại khái đoán được thứ gì.

【———— A ngô... Không!】

Phần bụng trong nháy mắt tràn đầy làm cho hắn hàm răng mỏi nhừ, quái vật xuất tinh lượng cơ hồ là đêm trước gấp hai, hắn bị ép thoát ra tràng đạo bên trong rót đầy quái vật tinh trùng, phồng lên thành dị dạng hình cầu phảng phất nữ nhân bị kéo ra tử cung.

Quái vật tại hắn cấp trên thở hổn hển thở hổn hển thở phì phò, nó xuất tinh lượng rất lớn, cũng liền mang ý nghĩa thời gian cũng sẽ càng dài, giờ phút này vội vàng hưởng thụ tiết dục quái vật cũng không có chú ý tới thiếu niên trong mắt lóe tinh quang, chỉ là nghe thiếu niên hưởng thụ rên thống khổ lục sắc miệng dịch ào ào chảy đầy đất.

Nó có lẽ chỉ có thấy được trên mặt thiếu niên thống khổ cùng tuyệt vọng, thế là khi một đạo ngân quang hiện lên thời điểm, nó thậm chí liền con mắt đều không có nháy một chút. Cái kia thanh tàn lưỡi đao cắm vào nó trong đó một con mắt thời điểm, nó còn đắm chìm trong xuất tinh trong khoái cảm, thẳng đến hai giây về sau mới bộc phát ra một tiếng sắc lạnh, the thé kêu thảm.

【———— Ngao a a a a!!!! Con mắt của ta ——】

Nó thét lên cùng phẫn nộ đều không thể tiếp tục bao lâu, bởi vì thiếu niên trong tay khối kia sắt vụn cắm vào nó thiếu thốn khối kia lân phiến bên trong, vừa vặn cắt đứt nó thình thịch trực nhảy lục sắc mạch máu. Nó hoảng sợ miệng mở rộng, ý đồ dùng bàn tay ngừng lại kia cột nước lục máu.

【... Phi, súc sinh 】

Thiếu niên khóe miệng kéo ra mỉm cười, mắt lạnh nhìn trước mặt khóc ròng ròng quái vật to lớn, mập mạp khiến cho thân thể nó bên trong tự lành công năng suy yếu, mà sợ hãi thì giống Tử thần giơ lên liêm đao.

【 Ngao...... Ngươi ————】

Quái vật ở trước mặt hắn ầm vang quỳ xuống, dòng máu màu xanh lục suối phun vẩy ra, nó còn lại năm con tròng mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, trong mắt viết đầy đối tử vong sợ hãi, sau đó chậm chạp làm lạnh.

Quái vật tử vong thời điểm, nó còn đang xuất tinh, sưng âm hành nhét vào hắn trong bụng nhất thời bán hội càng không có cách nào tuỳ tiện rút ra. Hắn vịn mặt đất run rẩy nâng người lên, hai chân lại bởi vì trong mông đít kẹp lấy đồ vật không cách nào hảo hảo khép lại. Thiếu niên đối trên thềm đá sửng sốt quái vật giơ ngón giữa, trên tay kia dẫn theo thú nhân lôi kéo đầu.

【 Ngao —— Ngao ngao ngao!!!! Giết hắn!!! Giết hắn!!!!!!!】

【 Chỉ là một nhân loại cũng dám!!!!!! Lên tiếng ngao!!】

Từ trong lúc khiếp sợ lấy lại tinh thần các thú nhân giương nanh múa vuốt hướng hắn đánh tới, phẫn nộ lộ ra trong miệng răng nanh, lăn hạt đậu phóng tới đấu trường bên trong nho nhỏ nhân loại.

Đứng tại phong bạo trong vòng tâm thiếu niên bất vi sở động, trên mặt của hắn tỏa ra thắng lợi cùng khinh miệt, cặp kia mắt đỏ chiết xạ ra ánh nắng nhiệt độ, lấy một loại bằng phẳng thong dong tư thái nghênh đón tử vong.

4.

【 Keng keng, keng 】

Hết thảy biến thành màu trắng.

5.

【 n, tên của ngươi 】

Hắn quyện đãi cưỡi tại quái vật trên thân, theo từng cái run run bất lực lắc lư, hắn cực độ mỏi mệt nhưng lại không muốn nằm tiến quái vật dơ bẩn trong cánh tay, cặp mắt kia bên trong tràn đầy cừu hận tơ máu, cắn môi hàm răng nhiễm lên một mảnh huyết sắc.

Đây đã là quái vật lần thứ tư hỏi hắn vấn đề giống như trước.

【 Nói cho ta liền bỏ qua ngươi thế nào 】

Quái vật tái nhợt ngón tay lóe đao lợi chỉ riêng, theo hoạt động, ở trên người hắn một lần nữa lưu lại mới vết sẹo. Cái tay kia từ bụng của hắn chỗ bắt đầu, cắt hơi mỏng làn da, chặt đứt dưới da mỡ tổ chức, giống cắt bánh gatô đồng dạng tại bụng của hắn lưu lại một đạo uốn lượn ngột dáng dấp vết máu. Đau đớn vòng qua hắn nhanh chóng bộ ngực phập phồng, rơi vào hắn cằm, quái vật đụng lên đến ngửi nghe máu mùi thơm ngát lại đưa ra đầu lưỡi nhấm nháp.

【 Ngươi... Mẹ hắn... Đi chết đi...... Rác rưởi 】

Hắn giãy dụa lấy mở ra cặp kia bị nước mắt trương phềnh con mắt, bờ môi hấp dùng được đem hết toàn lực chống cự lại.

Nhưng trước mặt quái vật lại không hướng bên ngoài vô não giống như phế vật bị hắn tuỳ tiện chọc giận, tấm kia cực giống mặt người tái nhợt trên gương mặt trồi lên một đạo khoa trương khe rãnh, giống như là bị chọc phát cười, nó ôm trong ngực không biết tốt xấu nhân loại nô lệ từ trong cổ họng gạt ra một tiếng biến hình cười.

【 Vậy ngươi nói cho ta...... Ta liền thưởng ngươi đi chết thế nào 】

Nó là quái vật trong miệng vương, tái nhợt làn da, có cùng nhân loại tương tự thon dài tứ chi, trừ bỏ không có lông tóc, hai mắt cùng cái mũi bên ngoài từ một loại nào đó trình độ bên trên càng giống là cái bị ung thư tra tấn nhiều năm người sắp chết. Hắn ngay từ đầu không rõ vật như vậy vì sao lại bị đám kia bị cơ bắp cùng thi thể nhồi vào đại não thú nhân xưng là vương, như thế yếu đuối sinh vật phảng phất liền hắn đều có thể tuỳ tiện phá hủy.

Thẳng đến cái thứ nhất thú nhân chết đi, hắn mới chính thức cảm nhận được, loại kia ngâm vào thực chất bên trong sợ hãi.

【 n, trả lời đâu 】

Hắn run lợi hại, nếu không có trong mông đít cây kia đồ vật hung hăng buộc lấy hắn, sợ là một giây sau liền muốn từ cái này song gầy như que củi đầu gối bên trên rơi xuống. Quái vật ngón tay khoét tiến cằm của hắn, hai đầu màu đỏ dòng nhỏ cũng liền uốn lượn mà xuống, kia lõm tái nhợt hốc mắt nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, nhếch môi lộ ra một loạt màu đỏ răng.

Đang sợ hãi uy áp hạ, hắn không dám động, thậm chí mất mặt liền hô hấp đều gần như ngưng kết.

【 n... Vẫn chưa được sao, thật thú vị 】

Quái vật rất có kiên nhẫn, đối với nó sủng vật, nó hoàn mỹ biểu hiện ra quân vương nên có phong độ. Nó cười khanh khách, từ lưng duỗi ra một cái tay khác đất sét tại không trung thay đổi, tái tạo, nó ưu nhã cầm lấy ghế đẩu bên trên dao linh, sắt châu keng keng đong đưa hai lần đánh xuống mấy khối máu đen mảnh vỡ.

【 Có thể lên món điểm tâm ngọt 】

Đại điện cửa hông bị thô bạo đẩy ra, xen lẫn mơ hồ thú ngữ, một đám thân thể khoẻ mạnh xấu xí ma vật từ ngoài cửa lộ ra nửa người. Nó trong tay xích sắt hoa hoa tác hưởng, từ một chỗ khác truyền đến hắn quen thuộc tuyệt vọng cùng kêu khóc.

【 Ngô... Ô ô ô...... Van cầu... Đừng có giết ta —— A ——!!!】

Đó là một yếu đuối nhân loại nữ tính, chính vào nàng tốt nhất hoa niên kỷ, trên gương mặt kia tràn đầy nước mắt, máu ứ đọng to to nhỏ nhỏ từ mắt cá chân nàng chỗ hướng lên chồng chất, thẳng tắp kéo dài đến nàng nâng lên phần bụng.

Màu trắng quái vật lắc lắc linh đang, nữ nhân tiếng khóc cũng càng phát ra thê lương.

【!! Hỗn đản!!! Buông nàng ra! Có cái gì hướng về phía ta đến!!!——!!!】

Nó có chút hăng hái nhìn xem trong ngực thiếu niên, nó chưa từng thấy hắn như thế có sức sống qua —— Ngắn ngủi chấn kinh sau phẫn nộ giống một đạo sét đánh trúng hắn, lông mao dựng đứng, hắn bắt lấy quái vật cánh tay cơ hồ khóe mắt mục muốn nứt.

Keng keng —— Linh đang lại vang lên hai lần.

【 Xuỵt —— Xuỵt, đừng sợ, sẽ không rất đau 】

Vậy chỉ trách dị cánh tay màu trắng như rắn duỗi dài, nắm chặt nữ nhân bả vai không tốn sức chút nào liền đưa nàng kéo đến bên cạnh. Từ sau cái cổ chia ra một viên khác đầu lâu lấy một loại quỷ dị tư thế uốn cong lấy treo ở trên bờ vai, dán lên nữ nhân cái trán, ôn nhu khàn khàn dụ hoặc lấy.

【 Cho ăn!! Ta nói buông tay a!!! Muốn ta làm gì đều có thể —— Ngươi buông nàng ra!!!】

Hắn dắt quái vật cổ, trên cổ nổi gân xanh, thiếu niên gầm thét hung hăng trừng mắt về phía cặp kia lõm hốc mắt. Liên tục mấy ngày ăn uống điều độ cùng ngược đãi tác dụng phụ theo bất thình lình khí huyết dâng lên đến mãnh liệt, hắn gào thét lớn, trong lỗ tai lại ong ong nghe không chân thiết.

Nữ nhân tiếng la khóc dần dần suy yếu, tại mấy giây bông tuyết âm sau, hắn trừng mắt, xuyên thấu qua chồng chất sắc khối nhìn thấy quái vật trên mặt huyết sắc hình cung, cây kia ngón tay đặt ở hắn đôi môi tái nhợt bên trên, nhẹ nhàng đuổi qua.

【...... Bạo hào... Ta gọi bạo hào thắng mình...】

【... Đủ chứ, ta sẽ nghe lời... Cho nên... Bỏ qua nàng 】

Keng —— Ngoài thành tháp chuông vang lên một chút, mặt trời sắp xuống núi.

【 n, thắng mình sao, thật là một cái tên không tệ 】

【 Rất thích hợp ngươi đây 】

Dát đạt, dát đạt, máu trên mặt đất rót thành tử vong dáng vẻ, từ nữ nhân xé ra cái bụng chảy ra. Quái vật khuôn mặt đối hắn, một cái khác khuôn mặt tiến vào đầu kia mở rộng khe nhai say sưa ngon lành, hắn ngẩn ngơ ở nơi đó, nhìn xem màu hồng ruột giống hoa rơi ra.

【 Ta rất thích ngươi, thắng mình 】

【 Ta đoán... Ngươi nếm cũng nhất định rất mỹ vị đi 】

Hắn cơ hồ đã nghe không được nữ nhân hét lên, đương quái vật màu trắng móng vuốt hướng hắn duỗi đến thời điểm, hắn nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt kia, thậm chí không hề động một chút.

6.

Hắn muốn tiếp tục sống.

7.  
⚠ Trở xuống chương tiết chứa thiếu tổn hại ( Nhân côn ) Miêu tả ⚠

Giữa đại điện bày biện một tôn Nhân Vương pho tượng, pho tượng nửa người nghiêng lệch đổ vào thảm đỏ bên trên, nụ cười trên mặt cũng theo đó vỡ vụn. Mặt cắt gập ghềnh đá cẩm thạch bên trên dính lấy lẻ tẻ màu đỏ, một con tàn trên đùi buộc lấy một đầu khoảng cách không dài xiềng xích.

【 Ha ha, cái này heo mẹ 】

【 Cái mông bày lợi hại như vậy —— Hút sảng khoái 】

Kia là đã từng thần thánh nhất phồn hoa đô thành, bây giờ chỉ còn lại một mảnh hài cốt, liền hạt giống bồ công anh đều cuộn cong lại, đâm không tiến cháy đen bùn đất.

【...... Ngô... A...... Chết...... A 】

Đỏ sậm thảm nâng thiếu niên trắng nõn thân thể, lại như vật sống giống như đem những cái kia màu đỏ nhiễm lên thân thể của hắn. Mấy cái thú nhân vây quanh ở bên cạnh hắn, ấp úng ấp úng thao làm lấy. Bọn chúng khi thì sờ sờ thiếu niên sưng đỏ khe mông, lại cực kỳ hạ lưu uống toa kia hai điểm rách da đỏ anh, hai đầu mập sưng đầu lưỡi chen vào thiếu niên khô khốc khoang miệng, đem chửi mắng liếm dính chặt lại ngọt ngào.

【 Thế nào... Hiện tại đàng hoàng hơn đi ha ha 】

Nó nắm lên thiếu niên kim sắc xinh đẹp tóc trán, đem hắn mặt hướng phía dưới nhấn ở trên thảm ma sát. Thiếu niên tinh tế khung xương mãnh co rúm hai lần, dùng hết toàn lực nhưng cũng không cách nào từ quái vật ràng buộc hạ đứng dậy, thế là những cái kia khô cạn khối trạng tinh dịch, màu trắng, màu vàng, rì rào từ hắn kình gầy trên bờ eo lăn xuống.

【哐 Đương —】

Một tấm ván gỗ bị ném tới trước mặt hắn, suýt nữa nện vào đầu của hắn, quái vật đá đá bên chân đốt cháy khét than củi, đục ngầu trong mắt chiếu ra viên kia chật vật màu đỏ chấm nhỏ.

【... Cho ăn, viết a 】

Cưỡi tại trên người hắn con kia thú nhân vuốt cổ của hắn dùng sức ép xuống, cây kia thô to thú loại âm hành cắm vào thiếu niên sưng đỏ cong lên trong lỗ đít mãnh liệt đút vào, không thèm để ý chút nào dưới thân run như cái sàng nhân loại bình thường, đem một cây than củi đầu nhét vào hắn nắm chắc quả đấm bên trong.

【 Lên tiếng... Phản kháng, hạ tràng ngươi cũng biết 】

Toái phát che khuất thiếu niên nửa cái con mắt, khi thấy kia nửa cái đao bồ câu sắc nhãn châu lúc, nó cười cười toe toét lộ ra màu vàng răng nanh.

【... Không, hổ thẹn!】

Thiếu niên dùng sức nắm chặt trên nắm tay nổi gân xanh, hận không thể lập tức dùng cây kia cây gỗ đâm nát thú nhân yết hầu, nhưng phẫn nộ tại trong máu lao nhanh lấy lại chỉ có thể mài nhỏ từ răng ở giữa phun ra. Lung la lung lay thừa nhận quái vật hung ác, không cam lòng dùng than đầu tại trên ván gỗ gẩy ra một tiếng đâm vang.

Quái vật cười nhạo lấy đem tấm bảng gỗ mặc vào dây gai, hướng cổ của hắn quấn bên trên hai vòng, giống sủng vật buộc lên xâu bài rủ xuống bày biện treo ở trước ngực.

[ Bạo Hào Thắng Mình ]

Tiêu mộc ồn ào cười đùa, con mắt màu đen tham lam dòm ngó viên kia phốc phốc khiêu động trái tim.

【.... A..... Bế... Miệng 】

Quái vật thô lệ hô hấp đánh vào hắn trên gáy, hắn nhắm mắt lại cắn chặt bờ môi, trong lòng tính toán số lượng.

Đây là cái thứ năm... Cũng nên là cái cuối cùng.

Thú nhân đầu ghé vào cổ của hắn bên cạnh, mùi hôi thối khẩu khí chạm mặt tới. Hắn nhìn qua trên mặt đất xen vào nhau thú trảo cùng này chuỗi lung lay thắt ở trên lưng chìa khoá, tại quái vật mãnh lôi kéo hạ, mềm mại rơi vào thú nhân hôi thối trong lồng ngực.

【...... Ngô... A 】

Hắn phối hợp với uốn lượn eo, bắp chân theo thịt lưỡi đao va chạm trên bàn thú nhân lưng eo. Thiếu niên dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn treo ở quái vật trong khuỷu tay, theo tùy ý đỉnh làm ngẫu nhiên phun ra một hai tiếng thống khổ rên rỉ.

【 A, làm sao đột nhiên biết nge lời 】

Quái vật hài lòng tại thiếu niên đột nhiên ôn thuần, nó vuốt ve thủ hạ tơ lụa màu mật ong da thịt, dùng móng tay đang vẽ bên trên quẳng xuống mấy bút màu đỏ. Bóng ma hạ, cây kia xích sắt lặng lẽ vòng qua phía sau lưng của nó, theo thiếu niên nắm chặt chân bụng quấn lên nó rắn chắc cánh tay.

Phốc phốc, phốc phốc, tiếng nước ba ba dính thành một mảnh đậm đặc trắng sữa, từ bị bên trong bắn qua quá nhiều lần trong thân thể chảy ra. Bụng của hắn phồng lên, theo quái vật nhào nặn phấn hồng giống khỏa chín mọng mật đào... Vô luận làm bao nhiêu lần, loại kia nội tạng bị đâm xuyên cảm giác sợ hãi vẫn là để hắn cảm thấy hoảng hốt, thế là tại quái vật xuất tinh kia một sát na hắn cố gắng nắm chặt yết hầu, không đến mức mất mặt kêu to lên tiếng.

【 Két, cạch — Cùm cụp 】

Quái vật gầm nhẹ kéo căng phía sau lưng, kia một vòng lặng yên không một tiếng động buộc lên phế phẩm xích sắt liền theo cơ bắp bành trướng băng liệt. Thủ vệ bọn quái vật sử dụng chơi bồn cầu sau liền cười đùa rời đi, không ai để ý kia nằm dưới đất đáng thương bé con, càng sẽ không chú ý tới đầu giấu ở thiếu niên dưới thân đứt gãy xiềng xích.

Hắn trên mặt đất nằm sẽ, thẳng đến quái vật thanh âm hoàn toàn biến mất hắn mới mở mắt ra. Hắn cảm thấy toàn thân đau nhức, lại dính chặt buồn nôn, tinh dịch tại giữa hai chân chậm rãi chảy xuôi, tích táp, kết thành một khối bạch ban.

Giữa trưa trong đại điện luôn luôn trống rỗng, ngoại trừ ngồi tại vương tọa nghỉ ngơi vương, binh lính còn lại nhóm đều sẽ tụ tập tại quảng trường dưới bóng cây, hút thuốc thương, cầm mấy khỏa hạt đậu chơi đùa nhàm chán bài loại trò chơi. Đây là vương định quy củ, tại quái vật hóa thành tượng đá giữa trưa, mọi người có thể thỏa thích hưởng thụ đại địa cùng ánh nắng ân trạch, liền liền thủ thành chiến sĩ đều có thể uống chút ít rượu chợp mắt.

【 Ha ha, nói cho cùng bạo hào thiếu niên ngươi vẫn chỉ là đứa bé 】

【 Giữa trưa không ngủ được hội trưởng không cao 】

Vương nói như vậy, đem sắc mặt khó coi hắn thúc đẩy mấy cái cùng hắn cùng tuổi thiếu niên bên trong, vừa đập qua bờ vai của hắn tay khép lại kim sắc cửa điện.

Thế nhưng là, hắn không muốn ngủ.

【 Đinh đinh, đương đương ——】

Thiếu niên trên đùi phải còn buộc lấy nửa cái gãy mất xích sắt, hắn tại kia đã từng quen thuộc hành lang bên trên ra sức chạy nhanh, trong tay nắm chặt một chuỗi đồng đánh chìa khoá. Hắn đầu tiên là tìm được lúc trước rút lui lúc dùng đường hầm khẩn cấp, lại thuận dưới bậc thang đến địa lao, thời gian của bọn hắn không nhiều lắm, có lẽ tiếp qua mấy phút, quái vật liền sẽ từ lòng đất lần nữa trở về.

【 Cho ăn —— Các ngươi nhanh, 】

Hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng bết bát nhất bất quá chỉ là bị xem như sống sờ sờ gia súc lấy thịt thôi.

Cái cuối cùng âm tiết dừng lại tại trên đầu lưỡi, thiếu niên mở to mắt không thể tin nhìn trước mắt nhân gian tuyệt cảnh... Cùng nó nói là nhân gian, nhưng không bằng nói là Địa Ngục càng thêm thỏa đáng.

Nồng thối huyết thủy lan tràn đến dưới chân của hắn, màu trắng giòi bọ gặm ăn chết đi thân thể, nhìn thấy trước mắt có thể miễn cưỡng được xưng nhân loại sinh vật có chừng chừng một trăm cái. Bọn hắn chen tại chật hẹp lồng giam bên trong, khoét đi hai mắt, mà những cái kia bị cắt lấy hai tay hai chân thì giống hàng hóa gác lại ở một bên, tạng khí thì thu thập tốt đặt ở khác một bên. Còn có thể miễn cưỡng nhận ra hình người nhục côn trên mặt đất giãy dụa, không có răng miệng ô ô thút thít, còn có chút không có kiên trì nổi trực tiếp chết tại đồng bạn bên cạnh.

【 Ọe —— Khụ khụ, không... Không phải... Đây không phải là thật 】

Tử vong mùi kích thích thần kinh của hắn, hắn cúi người khống chế không nổi nôn mửa liên tu. Nước mắt tích tích đáp đáp rơi xuống, hắn kịch liệt ho khan, nước mũi nước bọt ào ào treo hạ, làm bẩn tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp.

Những người còn lại nhất định còn sống, khẳng định tại địa phương khác còn có đồng bạn của hắn. Trước đó hắn thấy qua nữ nhân, còn có đấu trường bên trong nam nhân... Nơi này nhất định còn có đừng, người sống loại.

Da đầu như kim đâm run lên, hắn nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt nhúc nhích thân thể tàn phế, buồn nôn muốn chết nhưng lại như thế nào đều không thể dời ánh mắt.

【 Keng keng ———— Keng keng 】

Tại thi thể đứt quãng khóc thút thít hạ, mặt trời từng tấc từng tấc đi về hướng tây tiến lấy, quái vật hóa đá nguyền rủa cũng theo đó dần dần gọt mỏng.

8.

【... Hoan nghênh trở về, thắng mình 】

Màu trắng trong tầm mắt cuồn cuộn, cặp kia bị nước mắt cùng máu tươi dán đầy tròng mắt đờ đẫn cúi thấp xuống, nhìn mình chằm chằm hai chân run rẩy, bờ môi nhấp trắng bệch.

【 Đầu tiên, ngươi muốn nhận lầm sao 】

Quái vật màu trắng cốt nhận đặt ở bắp đùi của hắn trên căn, thoáng dùng sức liền giống cắt bánh gatô đồng dạng cắt đứt xuống một mảnh thịt son. Cặp kia lõm hốc mắt có chút hăng hái nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, đem cắt lấy khối thịt ném vào miệng bên trong nhấm nuốt. Nó tới gần thiếu niên buông xuống gương mặt, tại sắp đụng phải thời điểm nhưng lại bị dịch ra.

Mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt thiếu niên tóc trán, sợi tóc màu vàng óng sáng lấp lánh đính vào tấm kia cơ hồ mặt tái nhợt bên trên. Miệng của hắn không được run lên, 吚吚 Ô ô phun ra vài tiếng thú nhỏ than nhẹ. Hắn cảm thấy rất đau, toàn tâm thấu xương đau đớn, đau hắn phảng phất một giây sau sẽ chết đi, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác quái vật còn giống làm trò chơi đồng dạng không cho hắn một thống khoái, thế là mỗi phút mỗi giây đều kéo lớn tra tấn.

【 Tại sao phải đào tẩu đâu 】

Quái vật này cùng người quả thực rất giống, liền liền ngôn ngữ của nhân loại đều học tinh thông, nó đưa tay thân mật ôm thiếu niên run rẩy bả vai, giống người yêu nhẹ nhàng khuấy động lấy sợi tóc.

【... Nếu như không trốn nói không chừng ta sẽ còn nhân từ điểm hiện tại liền giết ngươi 】

Buồn cười... Tử vong lại thành nhân từ sao

【...... Giết... Ta 】

Thiếu niên ra sức chuyển động con mắt, từ tầng kia độ lấy thống khổ cùng thủy quang con mắt màu đỏ bên trong, nó thấy được nồng đậm sát ý.

【 Xuỵt, ngươi nhìn... Còn chưa tới khi đó 】

Nó phủi tay mệnh bên cạnh thú nhân bưng tới một trái tim. Phù phù phù phù nhảy lên, rõ ràng đã thoát ly lồng ngực vẫn còn tại hữu lực phập phồng trong suốt trái tim. Hắn chưa từng thấy loại vật này, chỉ biết là nhân loại trái tim là đỏ, quái vật trái tim là màu đen, hắn nhìn chằm chằm viên kia không thể tưởng tượng nổi trái tim cảm thấy phi thường không thoải mái.

【 Đây là tinh linh trái tim 】

Quái vật hai ngón tay nắm lấy khối kia tạng khí, giống đánh giá mỹ thực nhẹ nhàng ngửi nghe, nhưng lại chỉ là cầm, không có đem nó ăn hết.

【 Đáng tiếc tại biến thành tinh linh trước đó vết thương là không cách nào khép lại 】

Nó cười.

Ngón tay hướng phía dưới một tấc liền cắt thiếu niên mạnh mẽ phun trào mạch máu, lại hướng xuống một tấc liền đủ đến cây kia màu trắng xương đùi, răng rắc, bẻ gãy.

【———— Dát a a a a a a a!!!!!】

Đầu tiên là chân trái, lại là đùi phải.

Thiếu niên thét chói tai vang lên, gần như sắp muốn chọc giận tuyệt, máu tươi giống đầu tỉ mỉ tơ lụa tiếp được hắn thân thể lảo đảo muốn ngã. Trong mắt của hắn một nửa là tử vong đen, một nửa lại lóe khát vọng sinh huyết hồng, từ bộc lộ ra đá lởm chởm bạch cốt bên trong trèo lên trên mặt đất đầu kia sẽ không còn di động gãy chi.

Quái vật cắt lấy hắn hai chân, tiếp lấy lại ăn hết hắn hai tay.

Cùm cụp cùm cụp, hắn nằm tại quái vật trong ngực, suy yếu cảm thụ được sinh mệnh trôi qua. Quái vật màu đỏ miệng lý chính ngậm một con hắn tàn cánh tay, vui sướng nhai nuốt lấy. Cót ca cót két, xương cốt bị nhai nát, một hai đầu ngón tay theo nó miệng bên trong lọt ra, giống dính sốt cà chua mỹ vị cọng khoai tây. Quái vật ăn thân thể của hắn, đặc thù mà cứng rắn làn da màu trắng bên trên nhưng không có nhiễm mảy may vết máu, nó tham luyến liếm láp lấy thân thể thiếu niên, đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào kia bị cắt mở mặt cắt bên trong trêu chọc hắn đau đớn không thôi thần kinh.

【...... A...... A...】

Hắn cảm thấy hắn liền hô hấp đều nhanh phải làm không tới, lồng ngực yếu ớt phập phồng, liều mạng hút vào không khí nhưng từ nó hé mở miệng bên trong di chuyển.

【 Đau không 】

Quái vật hỏi hắn.

【 Van cầu ta... Hiện tại liền có thể thưởng ngươi đi chết 】

Màu đỏ sinh mệnh tí tách từ đứt gãy bên trong chảy xuống.

【 Dát......... A... Cầu...... Cầu ngươi 】

Cùng tử vong so ra, tôn nghiêm giống như là chuyện tiếu lâm.

Quái vật hài lòng cười, ngón tay của nó trèo lên thiếu niên mấp máy yết hầu, nhìn xem kia một đạo đỏ nhạt mủ cuồn cuộn mà xuống.

【 Ngươi rất đặc biệt... Thắng mình 】

Trong suốt máu từ khô quắt tâm thất bên trong gạt ra, đậm đặc, hương thơm thuận cái kia đạo đào lên khe chảy đến thiếu niên chết đi trong thân thể.

TBC?  
————————————  
Thật xin lỗi, là táo bạo kỳ kinh nguyệt sản phẩm, nhìn đến đây không dễ dàng, mời các vị giải giải không muốn hành hung ta.  
Thiên chương phân biệt là bạo lực × Két, sợ hãi × Két, tử vong × Két.  
Tại kỳ kinh nguyệt kết thúc về sau, bởi vì cảm thấy quá thảm cho nên viết không nổi nữa, khả năng kế tiếp kỳ kinh nguyệt sẽ kế... Tục... Viết.

【 Ra thắng 】 Lòng xấu hổ 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
【 Ra thắng 】 Lòng xấu hổ 🔞

💥*[ Ra thắng ] Xuỵt ← Tương quan hệ liệt *💥  
×R×18 Chú ý ×  
● Thời gian trục: Hùng anh cao trung / Đánh đêm trước sau dừng chân chế   
Bạo hào lại song nhược bên trong cá tính!  
● Thỏa mãn ác thú vị sảng văn, người thiết cự vô địch ooc Chú ý   
● Có rất nhiều nước tiểu chú ý!  
● Đại khái vẫn là thanh thuần xã tình? Để chúng ta một cước giẫm lên thắng gấp

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【! Niệu đạo!plus*/ Để lọt! Nước tiểu / Ẩu bụng */ Miệng chờ 】

!!!!! Mời nhất định chú ý tránh sét!!!!!

Work Text:  
1.

【 Ngô... Đủ... Đủ...... Đã ——— Y!!】

Kim đồng hồ tích tích đáp đáp rục rịch, dựng vào mười hai giờ đánh chuông. Đột nhiên động tĩnh để chính vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra thiếu niên run một cái, trong tay lực đạo càng nặng, quả thực là bức ra một tiếng mang theo yếu ớt đau đớn, ủy khuất ba ba tiếng rên rỉ.

【 Kiên trì một chút nữa... Nhỏ thắng 】

【 Lập tức liền toàn bộ tiến vào 】

Hắn một tay mơn trớn tóc trán, đem màu xanh lá cây đậm tóc quăn kẹp ở sau tai, trước đó kịch liệt trên giường vận động để hắn ra một thân mồ hôi nóng, tuỳ tiện đem nguyên bản tạp nhạp rong biển đầu định hình. Ánh mắt của hắn sáng rực vạn phần nghiêm túc cúi đầu nghiên cứu trong tay cầm một thanh đồ chơi, biểu lộ so nghiên cứu học thuật phân tích lúc còn muốn nghiêm túc —— Nếu như trừ bỏ kia ẩn ẩn câu lên khóe miệng.

【 Không được... Mẹ... Cho lấy ra ta... Chết biến thái 】

Bạo hào mềm nhũn cho hắn một quyền, giống mèo con móng vuốt tại hắn cái trán khắc lên hai đầu trắng nhạt vết trảo, sau đó lại tại hắn cố ý xoay tròn đầu ngón tay hạ lần nữa mềm thành một đoàn.

【 Còn có năm centimet liền kết thúc 】

Lục cốc miệng bên trong báo số, ánh mắt lại từ nguyên bản nhìn xem địa phương chuyển qua bạo hào trên mặt, mồ hôi từ bởi vì nuốt mà hoạt động hầu kết nhọn trượt xuống.

【 Ngô... Biến thái... Thối con mọt sách 】

Bạo hào bờ môi sưng đỏ sáng lóng lánh một tầng che kín không biết ai liếm đi lên nước bọt, gương mặt đỏ bừng trong mắt dính lấy nước mắt, một tay nửa che miệng mũi, quật cường nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Từ trước kia bắt đầu chính là như vậy, nhỏ thắng luôn luôn không nguyện ý ở trước mặt hắn thẳng thắn... Rõ ràng dễ chịu núm vú đều đứng lên, kê ba nhô lên lão cao, một bộ hưng phấn đến không được dáng vẻ, miệng bên trong còn muốn nói không muốn, mắng hắn đồ đần.

【 Thật sự là... Nhỏ thắng 】

【 Rõ ràng không chơi phía trước liền bắn không ra 】

[ Biến thái đến cùng là ai a ]  
Hắn hút hạ cái mũi, bĩu môi bất đắc dĩ kéo ra một cái cười.

【... A... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Ngậm miệng 】

Bạo hào lại bắt đầu dắt hắn tóc, nhưng tay chân như nhũn ra không lấy sức nổi, bị lục cốc quyền đương làm bạo hào thức nũng nịu, động tác trên tay ngược lại là nhanh thêm mấy phần.

Từ ban sơ tiến vào ngoáy tai dần dần thay thế vì phẩm chất không đồng nhất dị hình niệu đạo gậy đấm bóp, thối con mọt sách giống như là làm thí nghiệm đồng dạng, miệng bên trong một bên toái toái niệm 【 Nhỏ thắng nhất định có thể 】, cách mỗi mấy ngày liền hướng hắn niệu đạo bên trong nhét bên trên càng thô chút đồ chơi. Rốt cục không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, đầu kia chật hẹp bí nước tiểu thông đạo từ nguyên bản giọt nước không lọt trạng thái khuếch trương thành cơ hồ có thể chứa một đầu ngón tay xâm phạm rộng hẹp.

Mà giờ khắc này, nó chính vô cùng đáng thương ngậm lấy một cây ướt sũng ngân sắc gậy kim loại tử, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn tiếp nhận lấy ngoại giới xâm phạm.

【... Trán a ———— A 】

Bạo hào ngước cổ lên phun ra một chuỗi mềm nhanh chưng xuất thủy đến rên rỉ, lông mày vô ý thức biệt lấy, thoải mái toàn thân không được phát run liền liền đầu ngón chân cũng đi theo cuộn tròn.

【 Nhìn... Nhỏ thắng bàng quang miệng rất yếu đâu 】

Lục cốc trong mắt bốc lên tinh quang, hắn đưa tay bắt được bạo hào sắp bẻ gãy giống như thân eo, một cái tay khác lại làm tầm trọng thêm vặn vẹo thủ đoạn, để dính đầy tuyến dịch trơn ướt nóng hổi gậy sắt tử đem chiếc kia miệng nhỏ lôi kéo càng lớn. Mà kia tròn vo đột xuất xấu xí đỉnh chóp vừa vặn chống đỡ tại bạo hào bàng quang trên miệng, dọc theo tầng kia thịt mềm vừa đi vừa về đuổi chuyển.

【 Liền có như thế thoải mái sao... Nhỏ thắng 】

Hắn ngẩng đầu đi xem bạo hào tràn đầy nước bọt nước mắt bộ dáng chật vật, khóe miệng khống chế không nổi run rẩy giương lên, vừa mới tiết qua một lần âm hành chống đỡ lấy bạo hào hé mở lấy chảy ra tinh dịch sau huyệt lại có cương xu thế.

【 A...... A... Không muốn... Mài —— Đừng 】

Nhỏ thắng niệu đạo rất yếu, bên trong càng sâu, nếu như dùng cái gì cạy mở một điểm dắt bàng quang miệng đi ma sát vách trong, liền sẽ cùng hiện tại đồng dạng mồm miệng không rõ cầu xin tha thứ, nước mắt hung hăng rơi xuống, phía dưới lại phốc phốc phốc phốc phun tinh, lộ ra yếu ớt lại dâm loạn.

【... Không được... ...... Nhanh... Nhổ 】

【 Ô...... Nghĩ... Nghĩ bắn 】

Bạo hào đã không có gì khí lực, nội tạng bị trực tiếp chạm đến sợ hãi cùng dị dạng khoái cảm chăm chú nắm chặt hắn, để đầu óc hắn phát nhiệt. Nguyên bản dựa vào lục cốc cánh tay chèo chống thân thể đã hoàn toàn nằm xuống đất trên bảng yoga trên nệm, mồ hôi nóng hung hăng chui ra ngoài. Bụng của hắn co lại co lại, theo đồ chơi ma sát hướng ra phía ngoài toát ra điểm tinh dịch, nhưng lục cốc nhưng không có một tơ một hào muốn buông tha hắn suy nghĩ.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Còn có thể lại kiên trì một hồi đi 】

Tình thú ác liệt tảo xanh cầu cúi người cùng hắn hôn, toàn thân trọng lượng đè ở trên người sền sệt gạt ra mấy cái bọt khí. Lục cốc lung tung liếm láp môi của hắn, cố ý diễn xuất vụng về kỹ xảo đùa giả làm thật tại khóe miệng của hắn lưu lại một mảnh đỏ thắm. Ngoài miệng nói thật có lỗi, lại dùng đầu lưỡi cùng răng tại trên cổ của hắn vừa đi vừa về liếm cắn, nhiều lần kém chút lưu lại vết tích.

【... Ngô...... Lăn đi a... Hỗn... Trứng 】

Cặp kia đáng chết tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, không còn nguội nắm lại cán, dùng đồ chơi đỉnh tao treo hắn mẫn cảm không được bàng quang miệng, mà là mô phỏng lấy giao hợp động tác, đại khai đại hợp toàn bộ rút ra lại toàn bộ cắm vào. Mỗi lần sắp giải phóng thời điểm nhưng lại ý đồ xấu lưu một đoạn nhỏ tại niệu đạo khẩu, chặn lấy sắp tràn ra tinh dịch lại ngay ngắn hung hăng đâm trở về.

【———— Y —— Không... Ngô 】

Hắn mãnh hướng lên búng ra một chút, giãy dụa muốn đào thoát loại này quá mức khoái cảm, lại bị trói buộc tại lục cốc khoan hậu cánh tay phía dưới không cách nào di động nửa phần.

Lục cốc chọn lựa đồ chơi bên trên bám vào lấy to to nhỏ nhỏ tròn vo nhô lên, đầu làm bóng loáng sưng to lên, ôm lấy hắn bàng quang miệng ra bên ngoài mang. Trong lúc đó rò rỉ ra nước tiểu hỗn hợp có tinh dịch tại lần lượt trừu sáp bên trong lần nữa bị mang về bàng quang bên trong, nóng hổi dính chặt, thình thịch tại bụng hắn nhảy lên, để hắn có loại sắp chết ảo giác.

【... Không... Từ bỏ...... Không được... Muốn hư mất 】

Hắn nắm lấy lục cốc áo sơmi cổ áo năn nỉ lấy, trong mắt cầm đầy nước mắt, nước mũi chảy ra một nửa, tội nghiệp dùng đùi cọ xát lấy lục cốc eo sống lưng. Cả người vừa ướt vừa nóng, giống mới từ trong nước vớt ra một đuôi kim sắc nhân ngư.

【 Nhưng là bây giờ liền dừng lại... Sẽ bối rối vẫn là nhỏ thắng đi 】

Lục cốc cái cằm cấn trên vai của hắn, đem hắn toàn bộ ôm lên, ẩn tại toái phát hạ biểu lộ nhìn không rõ lắm minh. Hắn nghiêng đầu liếm liếm bạo hào đỏ lên tai, động tác trên tay kiên cố mà nhanh chóng.

Vô luận ở bên ngoài đến cỡ nào cường thế lợi hại nhỏ thắng, lại tại loại chuyện này hạ biểu hiện tương đương mẫn cảm yếu ớt, hơi kích thích một chút liền sẽ khống chế không nổi rơi lệ, cầu xin tha thứ số lần cũng là càng sâu. Chỉ là ngẫm lại [ Cái kia nhỏ thắng vậy mà tại hướng mình cầu xin tha thứ ], sôi trào thoả mãn cảm giác cũng nhanh muốn đem lý trí của hắn làm hao mòn hầu như không còn.

【 Trước đó mấy lần cũng là dạng này...】

【 Dựa theo nhỏ thắng nói hảo hảo ngừng... Nhưng vẫn là loạn phát tỳ khí đóng sập cửa trở về 】

【... Cuối cùng vụng trộm cõng ta chơi phía trước mới bắn ra a 】

Hắn cố ý thả chậm động tác trên tay, để cho bạo hào có giảm xóc thời gian có thể nghe được lời hắn nói. Hắn đụng lên đi xem bạo hào mặt, khuôn mặt đó bên trên ửng đỏ một mảnh, các loại dịch thể hỗn tạp che ở trắng nõn trên da thịt. Phun ra một đoạn nhỏ đầu lưỡi, tan rã ánh mắt nỗ lực tập trung, nhưng như cũ là sương mù mông lung khiến người thương tiếc.

【 Ngô... Ta...... Ta không có 】

【 Thối... Phế lâu... Đi chết... Đi... Chết... Rác rưởi cặn bã 】

Bạo hào tê liệt ngã xuống tại trong ngực của hắn, mồm miệng không rõ cãi lại lấy. Hắn giãy dụa không ngừng hai tay bị lục cốc nắm lấy, vác tại sau lưng, hai chân lại bị chống chọi mở rộng, trọng lực đưa đẩy lấy tinh dịch từ co rụt lại hợp lại tiểu huyệt chảy ra. Che nóng lên nhỏ tại lục cốc gắng gượng trên âm hành, rất có phân muốn cự còn nghênh dâm loạn mập mờ.

【 Nhỏ thắng miệng thật bẩn 】

Hắn oán giận nói, trái tim lại bịch bịch bởi vì bị mắng mà cảm thấy càng thêm hưng phấn —— Nhỏ thắng không biết, tại làm loại chuyện như vậy thời điểm là không thể dạng này châm ngòi đối phương.

【... A... Ngô... Chờ... Vân vân ——】

Đột nhiên gia tốc để bạo hào câm lấy cuống họng kém chút thét lên lên tiếng, bị kim loại đồ chơi mài quá lâu, niệu đạo chát chát chát chát phát đau nhức, hiện tại lại bởi vì lục cốc lặp đi lặp lại chọc ghẹo co vào không ngừng, phảng phất liền vốn không nên dùng làm như thế địa phương cũng đã trở thành bộ phận sinh dục. Gậy kim loại đỉnh cắn bàng quang miệng, giật ra một đường nhỏ bọc lấy tinh dịch hướng bàng quang bên trong chui. Tí tách tí tách rò rỉ ra chút nước tiểu chảy lục cốc một tay, trên người của hai người, trên quần đều ướt sũng một mảnh, yoga trên nệm cũng tích không ít tràn ra dịch thể.

Đã bị xuất tinh dục vọng quấy thất điên bát đảo bạo hào cũng rốt cuộc không để ý tới phát tác hắn bệnh thích sạch sẽ, hắn dùng sức nắm lấy lục cốc cánh tay, miệng bên trong cắn một mảnh bị mồ hôi thấm ướt tràn đầy lục cốc ra lâu hương vị quần áo , hừ hừ lấy cong lên lưng eo. Giống như là muốn tránh, lại giống là nghĩ bị đi vào càng sâu.

[ Lúc này nhỏ thắng, vô luận đưa ra dạng gì yêu cầu đều sẽ đáp ứng ]

Lục cốc nháy nháy hắn cặp kia lục gâu gâu mắt to, đem lực chú ý đặt ở mình hoàn toàn cương trên tiểu huynh đệ, nó đang bị hai mảnh trắng nõn khe mông kẹp ở giữa, chống đỡ lấy kia đóa tiểu hoa Lôi thăm dò thẳng tiến đầu.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ta cứng rắn đau quá a... Có thể hay không 】

Hắn một bên quấy lấy bạo hào âm hành, một bên xích lại gần cổ của hắn bên cạnh nũng nịu.

【 A... Không...... Không được... Ngày mai còn muốn —— Ngô 】

Không đợi bạo hào nói xong, lục cốc liền vượt lên trước một bước đánh gãy hắn.

【 Ngày mai muốn mô phỏng đối chiến, đằng sau dùng nhiều nhỏ thắng ngày thứ hai sẽ đi không được đường a... Cho nên hôm nay có thể hay không dùng —— Nơi này giúp ta một chút 】

Ngón tay của hắn chống đỡ tại bạo hào đôi môi đỏ thắm bên trên, trên mặt không che giấu được hưng phấn cùng tìm tòi nghiên cứu nhìn bạo hào một trận tê cả da đầu. Hắn rụt rụt thân thể, theo bản năng muốn rời cái này đống tảo xanh cầu xa một chút, làm sao hai tay bị trói, mệnh căn tử lại bị người khác nắm ở trong tay, không cách nào động đậy.

Thế là lục cốc lại không muốn mặt lại thêm một đầu.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Van cầu ngươi 】

【 Giúp ta miệng... Ta liền để nhỏ thắng bắn được không 】

[ Căn bản cũng không giảng đạo lý ], bạo hào ngơ ngơ ngác ngác nghĩ đến, ở trong lòng đem cái này đoàn đáng chết thối rong từ trên xuống dưới mắng mất trăm lần còn không có hả giận. Nhưng đầu óc tràn đầy bị nghĩ bắn dục vọng nhồi vào, lại cũng chỉ được không không muốn tại lục cốc thủ hạ ngoan ngoãn cúi người lưng, hai tay run rẩy chống tại trên mặt đất, cúi đầu đi hầu hạ cây kia xấu kê ba. Nói thực ra, hắn phi thường mâu thuẫn khẩu giao, một là bởi vì bệnh thích sạch sẽ, hai là bởi vì lúc trước lục cốc tại nhà vệ sinh liếm hắn chít chít cho hắn tạo thành chướng ngại tâm lý.

Kết giao trong hai tháng dù cho mỗi tuần đều cố định làm tình, nhưng cho đến ngày nay, lục cốc mới lần thứ nhất nửa ép buộc vui đùa vô lại thành nguyện.

【... Phế lâu kê ba... A... Thật sự là vừa thối lại... Xấu 】

Hắn biệt lấy lông mày dùng chóp mũi hít hà đỉnh, không che giấu chút nào chán ghét nhìn lục cốc lăng sinh sinh mềm nhũn ba phần, nhưng lại bởi vì cái này mang theo tình sắc nhục mạ cứng hơn năm phần.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Cái này có chút quá mức... Ngô 】

Nhưng một giây sau từ đỉnh truyền đến thấm ướt triều nóng liền để lục cốc thở dài âm thanh.

【 Ngô... Thối lâu.. Mẹ.... Kê ba tốt... Lớn 】

Bạo hào bán cung lấy thân thể, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tại quan câu chỗ liếm láp, đôi môi bị mài hơi đỏ lên, còn muốn hờn dỗi giương mắt trừng hắn, không có đưa đến mảy may uy hiếp tác dụng ngược lại cái này mặt mày ở giữa sương mù nhìn để cho người ta càng muốn hung hăng vò ngược một phen.

Hắn ngồi xổm ở lục cốc giữa hai chân, làm mấy lần hít sâu về sau, mới chịu đựng muốn ói xúc động hé miệng dùng đôi môi bao khỏa lục cốc đỉnh chóp.

【... A...... Nhỏ thắng...】

Lần đầu tiên cảm giác mới lạ để lục cốc rất nhanh liền mắc lừa, kia là cùng giang giao hoàn toàn khác biệt thể nghiệm —— Nhỏ thắng khoang miệng càng nóng càng triều chút, mặc dù không có đằng sau gấp nhưng là cây kia nhỏ mềm lưỡi liếm hắn rất là hưởng thụ... Càng đừng đề cập nhỏ thắng hiện tại ngậm lấy nước mắt một bộ hận không thể muốn đem hắn kê ba cắn đứt lại bất đắc dĩ khuất phục tương phản, nhìn trong lòng của hắn ngứa.

【..... Cẩn thận một chút... Đừng cắn được ta 】

Hắn híp mắt nhắc nhở, ngón tay cắm vào bạo hào mềm mại tóc trán bên trong nhẹ nhàng khước từ lấy. Hắn thuận bạo hào vỗ xinh đẹp hồ điệp xương nhìn xuống dưới, có chút lõm eo ổ, nhếch lên đỏ lên tròn vo bờ mông... Kia câu lên mũi chân, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là động tình dáng vẻ.

【... Ngô... A......!】

Hắn có chút ý đồ xấu dùng mũi chân đi gảy bạo hào dán tại trên bụng âm hành, dùng chân chỉ chụp lấy thêm ra một đoạn vòng chụp nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo, lập tức đổi lấy dây thanh lấy ỏn ẻn giận nghẹn ngào.

【... A... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Cho ta nhanh lên... Bắn... Sớm tiết hỗn đản 】

Bạo hào ngậm lấy hắn kê ba, mơ hồ không rõ mắng, đồng thời học trước đó lục cốc đối với hắn làm qua như thế, có chút co vào khoang miệng, dùng bựa lưỡi chống đỡ lấy thình thịch khiêu động kinh mạch liếm láp. Hắn một bên làm như vậy, nghĩ đến phế lâu bức kia xuẩn mặt nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành xấu dạng khiêu khích giống như giương mắt, lại bị đối phương đột nhiên trầm xuống sắc mặt làm một trận hoảng hốt.

【... Nhỏ thắng 】

Tại hắn hối hận trước đó, lục cốc chụp lấy hắn cái ót bàn tay liền đại lực hướng về phía trước che đi, nhấn lấy đầu của hắn hướng mình to dài trên âm hành đụng.

【 A —— n... Ngô...——】

Yết hầu bị dị vật đỉnh làm buồn nôn cảm giác sang hắn không được nôn khan, miệng bên trong trong dạ dày trong lỗ mũi tất cả đều là thối lâu hương vị... Nhưng dạng này nhận biết lại làm cho hắn tại buồn nôn sau khi cảm thấy càng thêm hưng phấn. Hắn âm hành tại lục cốc loay hoay hạ búng ra lấy, thỉnh thoảng rò rỉ ra một hai giọt tinh dịch, cái mông kẹp chặt lấy, tinh dịch phốc phốc từ trong lỗ đít ra bên ngoài để lọt.

[... Rõ ràng hẳn là cảm giác buồn nôn mới đối ]

Hắn trợn to hai mắt, vì thân thể dâm loạn phản ứng cảm thấy kinh ngạc không chịu nổi. Bị ngăn chặn yết hầu buồn nôn cảm giác bức hắn hai mắt đỏ bừng, nước mắt lạnh rung ra bên ngoài rơi, tiếng mắng chửi lại bị lục cốc kê ba ngăn ở miệng bên trong kéo dài biến điệu. Toàn thân hắn hiện ra tới gần cao trào lúc ửng hồng, bị cắm hai mắt trắng bệch, không được ho khan.

Cuối cùng kia một chút, lục cốc án lấy đầu của hắn hung hăng hướng xuống thể đụng lên đi, tinh dịch một nửa xuất tại trong miệng của hắn, một nửa xuất tại trên mặt của hắn, thuận có chút phát run tóc vàng kéo xuống. Hắn cứ như vậy nửa gương mặt bên trên treo mới mẻ sản xuất tinh dịch, miệng há lớn, trực lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia lục đồng. Giống như là bị bắn mộng giống như, đại não tê tê bốc lên bông tuyết âm.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Không có sao chứ... Tinh dịch đều đến trên mặt đi 】

Lục cốc mặt ở trước mắt phóng đại, thô ráp lòng bàn tay đầu tiên là lau hắn hốc mắt bên trên treo nước mắt, tiếp lấy xoa môi của hắn, đem từ khóe miệng rò rỉ ra tinh dịch quấn tại trên ngón tay quấy tiến trong cổ họng của hắn. Hậu tri hậu giác mới ý thức tới bị đút tinh bạo hào một mặt nổi giận, không lưu tình chút nào hướng phía lục cốc đang mang theo hắn đầu lưỡi ngón tay hung hăng cắn.

【... Ngô tê ——!!】

Lục cốc đau hít một hơi lãnh khí, nhưng cũng coi như là tránh thoát tình dục khống chế, hắn quay đầu nhìn một chút trên tường ALLMIGHT Kiểu dáng đồng hồ treo tường, kim đồng hồ tích táp vậy mà đã đem gần một điểm.

[ Còn như vậy mang xuống ngày mai nhất định dậy không nổi ]

Hắn toa lấy thụ thương đáng thương ngón tay suy nghĩ một hồi, tại bạo hào nhìn hằm hằm có ích còn hoàn hảo vô khuyết một cái tay khác xoa lên hắn còn gắng gượng lấy hạ thể. Kỳ thật đứt quãng, bạo hào cũng bắn không ít, chỉ là bị đồ chơi chặn lấy một giọt hai giọt rò rỉ ra đến luôn luôn không có cuối cùng.

【... Nhỏ thắng... Buông lỏng...... Ta muốn rút 】

Trước đó chơi quá mức, niệu đạo gậy đấm bóp bị ngay ngắn nhét đi vào, hiện tại nó thô nhất đầu đã đi vào sâu nhất bàng quang bên trong, nếu như cưỡng ép lấy ra rất dễ dàng làm bị thương niệu đạo, ảnh hưởng đến về sau sử dụng. Đại khái bạo hào cũng là biết điểm này, đương chít chít bị lục cốc nắm chặt thời điểm, hắn toàn thân run lên, như bị bắt lấy cái đuôi mèo meo, tóc còn ướt đều nổ một vòng, một bộ tức nổ tung dáng vẻ nhưng lại không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

[ Nhỏ thắng không dám mình nhổ sâu như vậy đồ chơi ], hắn tại nhỏ thắng quan sát trong nhật ký tăng thêm đầu này.

【... Ngô... Con mẹ nó ngươi... Nhanh lên...... A... Đau nhức 】

Theo lục cốc động tác, hắn hô hấp run rẩy thấp giọng phàn nàn. Kê ba cứng rắn lợi hại, vừa đau lại chát nhưng lại thoải mái đầu hắn da tóc tê dại. Tại lục cốc thì thầm hạ, hắn nhắm mắt lại chậm rãi buông lỏng thân thể, lông mày chăm chú kìm nén, toàn thân bốc lên mồ hôi nóng.

Đó là một loại khó mà hình dung cảm giác, tới nhất là giống nhau đại khái chỉ có thể coi là xấu hổ đi, tại phế lâu trước mặt cưỡng bách buông lỏng mình, đem thân thể bí ẩn nhất địa phương đều toàn bộ mở ra, bắt chước bình thường sắp xếp nước tiểu cảm giác từng chút từng chút buông lỏng mình bàng quang cơ. Sau đó cây kia bổng tử, mượn từ lục cốc tay, ở bên trong xoay một vòng, từng chút từng chút rút ra, mang theo đường cong đỉnh chóp sẽ ôm lấy hắn bàng quang bích, theo rút ra chậm rãi mở ra.

【... Nhỏ thắng lại đi tiểu đâu 】

Lục cốc tách ra qua mặt của hắn cùng hắn hôn, theo gậy kim loại hoàn toàn rút ra, hắn âm hành giật giật gạt ra các loại dịch thể. Cặp kia trải rộng vết thương, thô ráp rộng lượng bàn tay bọc lấy cán nhanh chóng lột động lên, đem tinh dịch, nước tiểu cùng nhau hết thảy gạt ra.

【... A...... Ngô... Ngô...】

Hắn tất cả nghẹn ngào, rên rỉ bị lục cốc ngăn ở miệng bên trong, ôm lấy đầu lưỡi, nuốt vào trong bụng.

【 A...... Phế... Phế lâu 】

Đêm hôm đó, bởi vì quá mệt mỏi, chưa từng có tại người khác gian phòng ngủ lại qua bạo hào bị lục cốc ôm dùng thanh thủy từng lần một lau trên thân ô trọc cho đến ngủ thật say.

2.

Ngày thứ hai, nương theo lấy lạ lẫm rời giường tiếng chuông, hắn tại lục cốc trên giường tỉnh lại, người trong cuộc một cái chân khoác lên ngang hông của hắn, cánh tay đại trương lấy đem hắn ôm cái đầy cõi lòng. Bọn hắn thân thể trần truồng, ôm vào cùng một chỗ, ánh nắng sáng sớm rơi tại trên mặt, lại sáng hắn mở mắt không ra.

Đương nhiên

Tại ngắn ngủi ấm áp về sau, lục cốc vẫn là đỉnh lấy đầu đầy bao lớn, sưng mặt sưng mũi đi lên khóa.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Ra tay thật nặng 】

Lục cốc cẩn thận từng li từng tí sờ lấy trên trán máu ứ đọng, nhe răng đem chiến đấu phục hướng trên thân bộ, ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng hướng một bên 暼 Đi.

【 Cắt —— Còn không phải ngươi tự tìm 】

【 Đợi chút nữa mô phỏng đối chiến liền đợi đến bị lão tử treo lên đánh đi 】

Bạo hào đứng ở bên cạnh đã đổi xong quần áo, chính nâng hai cái hộ thủ làm lấy sau cùng điều chỉnh, hắn cười một mặt không bị trói buộc, đối lục cốc giơ ngón giữa, không hề giống hôm qua bị làm hung ác dáng vẻ.

【 Nhỏ thắng nói như vậy, ta cũng nhất định sẽ toàn lực ứng phó 】

Lục cốc mấy không thể nghe thấy thở dài, chỉ cảm thấy tâm mệt mỏi không được, thầm mắng vừa mới còn đang lo lắng nhỏ thắng thân thể không chịu được mình sợ là cái kẻ ngu đi. Hắn lắc lắc cánh tay, mang mặt nạ, ngoan ngoãn đứng ở lúc trước rút thăm đến chỉ định điểm.

【 Khoảng cách mô phỏng bắt đầu còn có hai phút 】

Máy móc âm nhắc nhở, đồng thời hai người ánh mắt bị to lớn kim loại cái lồng ngăn cách.

【—GAME START—】

Mũi chân hơi điểm, cong người lên hướng về phía trước nghiêng, như chim bay tại điện tử vô cơ chất thông báo âm thanh bên trong nhanh chóng hướng mục tiêu phóng đi. Lần này mô phỏng đối chiến rất đơn giản, hai người được an bài tại kiến trúc vật khác biệt cửa vào, bọn hắn chỉ cần né tránh công kích của đối phương vượt lên trước đoạt được ở vào kiến trúc tầng cao nhất mục tiêu, lại trở về về một phương khác điểm xuất phát chỗ liền có thể.

【BOOM——BOOM!】

Ù ù tiếng phá hủy từ bên cạnh đánh tới, bởi vì cá tính tạo thành to lớn tiếng ồn để lục cốc rất nhanh liền phân biệt ra được bạo hào vị trí. Trên đùi của hắn che một vòng màu lam dòng điện, sử dụng OFA Tăng lên tốc độ của mình, hắn nâng đỡ mặt nạ cắn chặt răng, đưa cánh tay ngăn tại trước ngực, chuẩn bị kỹ càng tùy thời đón lấy một kích bạo phá.

【BOO——M】

Lại một phát bạo phá âm ở bên tai nổ tung, cách mình chỉ có ngắn ngủi năm mét khoảng cách.

【 Bên trái!——】  
[ Không! Là bên phải!!!]

Ưu tú giác quan thứ sáu tạm thời cứu được hắn một mạng, hắn quay lưng lại dùng cánh tay ngạnh sinh sinh chống được bạo tạc sóng nhiệt, gót chân liều mạng chống đỡ mặt đất mới không có bị nổ bay ra ngoài. Nếu là vừa rồi không thể kịp phản ứng, đại khái hiện tại đã bị tạc đã hôn mê, đừng nói là rách da chảy máu, làm bị thương xương sống cũng khó nói.

[ Nhỏ thắng thật sự là ra tay quá độc ác ]

Hắn cau mày tại khói lửa mảnh vụn bên trong cố gắng mở to mắt tìm kiếm lấy thân ảnh quen thuộc kia, không chút nghi ngờ vừa mới kia hạ tuyệt đối là xen lẫn trả thù tâm cố ý mà vì. Hắn hóp lưng lại như mèo, lại chỉ ở khói lửa tán đi trên mặt đất tìm tới một chi mở miệng tiêu lưu huỳnh đạn.

[ Hỏng bét!!!!]—— Hắn thầm kêu không tốt, mím môi mãnh quay đầu.

【哐———— Ngô!!!】

Một đạo màu đen tàn ảnh thẳng đến trán của hắn, nhưng lại tại nhanh đá phải đầu thời điểm chuyển cái ngoặt. Não nhân run lên tảo xanh cầu mở to suy nghĩ nhìn xem động tác chậm ủng da từ cách hắn trán chỉ có năm centimet địa phương chuyển tiếp đột ngột, một nháy mắt cảm động nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành. Nhưng không chờ hắn chắp tay trước ngực, tại trong đầu qua một lần Mary Sue, hắn liền ôm [ Nhỏ thắng quả nhiên vẫn là đau lòng ta ] Ngu xuẩn suy nghĩ bị một cước đá tiến trong tường.

【 Làm sao —— Còn trông cậy vào ta thủ hạ lưu tình 】

Tại ong ong ù tai âm thanh bên trong, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy bạo hào một cước giẫm tại trước mặt đá vụn bên trên, gật đầu cười, lộ ra hai viên bén nhọn răng nanh. Trán của hắn giống như phá, máu chảy tiến trong mắt để hắn nháy nửa ngày cũng không thấy rõ cặp kia thiêu đốt mắt đỏ.

【 Là ta thắng —— Phế lâu 】

Bạo hào lung lay cánh tay, huyền diệu trong tay tia chớp máy móc cầu, đối nằm tại trong phế tích lục cốc giơ ngón giữa, quay người làm bộ muốn đi.

【 Khục... Nhỏ thắng... Hiện tại cứ như vậy nói... Còn sớm đây 】

【 Ta thế nhưng là còn có thể đứng lên 】

Hắn ho ra sang tại trong cổ họng tro bụi, cưỡng chế đầu khớp xương đau đớn, chống đỡ vỡ vụn mặt tường khí tức bất ổn miễn cưỡng đứng dậy —— Hiện tại liền nhận thua không khỏi cũng quá mất mặt.

【ONE FOR ALL Toàn bao trùm 30%】

Hắn từ trong phế tích đứng người lên, khom lưng hai tay tự nhiên rủ xuống lung lay. Không đợi bạo hào nghe rõ hắn nghĩ linh tinh, one for all Liền lóe lam quang chụp lên chân.

Lục cốc mắt trái dính vào huyết sắc lộ ra đục ngầu doạ người, mãnh một cái ngẩng đầu, cặp mắt kia lăng liệt thương đồng chăm chú nắm chặt bạo hào, đột nhiên tăng mạnh khí thế để cái sau không tự giác cả người nổi da gà lên.

【 Nhỏ thắng ta muốn lên 】

Lục cốc miệng hơi mở hợp lại tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không thể nghe thấy, chỉ cảm thấy bị cái gì vật vô hình nắm chặt, mãnh liệt muốn né ra cảm giác để hắn cắn chặt răng, vô ý thức đem hộ thủ ngăn tại trước ngực, kéo ra lựu đạn móc kéo.

【 Đi chết đi!!!—— Phế lâu!】

【S——MASH!!!!!——】

Nương theo lấy hỗn bùn đất đổ sụp nghiền nát kêu rên, màu lam điện quang cùng vỏ quýt hỏa diễm đem bọn hắn bao khỏa cùng một chỗ, vừa đi vừa về giằng co. Bọn hắn nửa híp mắt, liều mạng cắn sau răng rãnh, đem nóng cháy nhất tình cảm tùy ý phát tiết.

Dưới giường, bọn hắn bất quá vẫn là hai đầu thủy hỏa bất dung dã thú.

【哐 Đông ——】

Lục cốc trước bị bạo phá uy sóng văng ra ngoài, lần nữa đập ầm ầm bên trên mặt đất, hắn che lấy cánh tay mạnh chịu hạ cơ bắp đau nhức cơ hồ là lộn nhào lập tức đứng lên, một lần nữa lao tới tiền tuyến.

【... Khục...... Thao...】

Đương nhiên bạo hào cũng không có tốt đi nơi nào, tại mới giao phong bên trong, hai cái hộ thủ đều báo hỏng, thụ ofa Công kích vỡ thành cặn bã hung hăng rơi xuống. Bởi vì cường độ cao sử dụng cá tính, bàn tay của hắn co quắp lại xuất hiện không tốt phản ứng.

【 Mẹ phế lâu 】

Hắn một thanh giật xuống rách rưới bịt mắt, đem tia chớp quả cầu kim loại gói lên đâm vào trên đai lưng —— Hiện tại quả nhiên vẫn là nên trước mang theo mục tiêu trở lại điểm cuối cùng... Phế lâu cái gì quay đầu lại thu thập. Hắn quyết định, thừa dịp tro bụi còn không có hoàn toàn tán đi quay đầu liền chạy.

【——smASH!!!】

Ngay tại quay người trong nháy mắt, thanh âm quen thuộc nhanh chóng từ đằng xa kéo vào rơi vào bên tai, hắn thầm kêu không tốt lại sớm đã không có thời gian làm bất luận cái gì phòng ngự biện pháp.

【 Ngô ——!】

Lục cốc kia một chút đá vào hắn trên lưng, mặc dù thụ thương dẫn đến ofa Chỉ bao trùm 15%, nhưng kinh người cước lực vẫn là đem hắn toàn bộ đá bay. Hắn 哐 Một tiếng ngã tại đổ sụp trên trụ đá, đột xuất hòn đá hung hăng đuổi qua hắn không có chút nào che chắn mềm mại phần bụng, đau hắn lập tức đỏ mắt. Tại cùn đau nhức bên trong, hắn cắn răng lấy xuống bên hông cỡ nhỏ pháo sáng hướng lục cốc phương hướng ném đi. Lại không nghĩ rằng bị sớm dự phán lục cốc xoay người một cái đá ra ngoài cửa sổ, vừa vặn nện vào ngay tại vì giáo sư các bạn học tường thuật trực tiếp điều khiển người máy.

【 Mẹ...】

Bạo hào trầm thấp mắng âm thanh, thật vất vả ổn định thân hình liền muốn dựa vào bạo phá sức giật kéo dài khoảng cách.

【 Nhỏ —— Thắng!!!!!】

Đáng ghét tảo xanh đầu lại dính tới, một đôi mắt to trừng tròn vo nắm chặt nắm đấm hướng hắn vọt tới, rất giống cái dùng sức quá độ kim cương ba so. Hắn phẫn nộ nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, vốn định dùng để kéo dài khoảng cách bạo phá trong tay tụ nóng, lốp bốp lóe ánh lửa không nói hai lời liền đổ ập xuống hướng lục cốc trên đầu nổ đi.

Lục cốc ngạnh sinh sinh dùng bả vai chịu hắn một kích bạo phá, nhưng cũng rắn rắn chắc chắc cho hắn cũng tới một quyền, hung hăng đánh vào hắn thiếu khuyết phòng hộ phần bụng, lập tức liền đem hắn đánh nôn.

【... Ọe...】

Bàn tay của hắn còn đào tại lục cốc trên bờ vai bốc lên tia lửa, cũng đã run rẩy thưa thớt nôn một chỗ. Vừa mới một quyền kia không chỉ có đánh vào dạ dày của hắn bên trên, còn có một bộ phận càng là lan đến gần yếu ớt bàng quang. Vốn là bị cưỡng ép cạy mở, chơi vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khép kín địa phương bị cái này hung hăng một kích đánh nổ tung, nắm đấm đè xuống bàng quang vậy mà đem bên trong nước tiểu cũng cùng nhau ép ra ngoài.

【 Nhỏ thắng... Hô... Cái này ta liền lấy đi 】

Nhưng hiển nhiên, lục cốc cũng không thể chú ý tới bạo hào dị biến, đối với hắn mà nói huấn luyện thường ngày bị đánh nôn số lần không hạ một hai trăm lần quả thực tất cả đều là bình thường như ăn cơm. Hắn hơi phù chính bạo hào thân thể, từ cái hông của hắn rút ra cột mục tiêu bịt mắt, thở mạnh lấy khí một bộ bắt buộc phải làm dáng vẻ.

【......】

Bạo hào lại cúi đầu thái độ khác thường không có rống hắn, mặc dù trên chiến trường bị đánh nôn không phải cái gì quái sự, nhưng bị đánh nước tiểu... Trong đầu của hắn ông ông tác hưởng, tên là [ Lòng xấu hổ ] Dây leo sinh trưởng tốt lấy, ép hắn hít thở không thông. Nước mắt cũng rốt cuộc khống chế không nổi rơi xuống, cả người lắc một cái lắc một cái uốn tại lục cốc trong ngực, người trong cuộc còn một bộ không rõ ràng cho lắm dáng vẻ đắm chìm trong đoạt lại mục tiêu trong vui sướng.

... Cái này rác rưởi đến cùng cướp đi cái gì a

Nước mắt lại mất một giọt, hắn lần thứ nhất phát hiện mình nguyên lai là như thế có thể khóc.

【 Ài...? Ài?!? Nhỏ thắng thế nào 】

【 Là vừa vặn một quyền kia đánh quá nặng đi sao!?】

Rốt cục ý thức được sự tình không đối lục cốc bối rối đẩy ra bạo hào, lại tại một giây sau cảm thấy không thích hợp lại đem hắn toàn bộ lôi trở lại trong ngực. Hắn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bạo hào khóc thành dạng này, không phải kia khí khóc mà là pha tạp lấy ủy khuất mang theo xấu hổ ý vị khóc nức nở, trầm thấp không phát ra âm thanh cái mũi lại co lại co lại không dừng được.

[ Nguy rồi nguy rồi nguy rồi hiện tại đây là tình huống như thế nào a ]  
Lục cốc tiểu nhân ôm đầu, tại trong đầu đi lòng vòng, một bên chạy vội một bên hô to.

【 Nhỏ... Thắng?】

Hắn thăm dò tính ghé đầu muốn nhìn rõ bạo hào biểu lộ, lại bị cố ý dịch ra. Bạo hào khuôn mặt kỳ thật rất nhỏ, giấu ở mang tính tiêu chí bạo tạc dưới đầu thấy không rõ minh. Trong lòng của hắn vừa vội lại buồn bực lại không cách nào trực tiếp hỏi cái nguyên cớ —— Giống nhỏ thắng loại này mạnh hơn tính cách là cảm thấy sẽ không dễ dàng thẳng thắn tương đối.

Thực sự không có biện pháp hắn đành phải chân tay lóng ngóng tại bạo hào trên thân lục lọi, cúi đầu dựa vào vừa rồi ký ức cẩn thận từng li từng tí tìm kiếm lấy khả năng thụ thương địa phương.

Nhỏ thắng chiến đấu phục nhìn bại lộ, kỳ thật nhưng cũng rất thực sự đem nên bảo hộ địa phương bao vây lại, cao tính bền dẻo chiến đấu phục không có cái gì nghiêm trọng tổn hại, trần trụi bên ngoài làn da cũng chỉ là có chút rất nhỏ trầy da... Vừa mới đá phải xương sống cũng không có đứt gãy, xương sườn cái gì cũng đều toàn bộ khoẻ mạnh.

[ Đến cùng là cái gì có thể để nhỏ thắng khóc thành dạng này?]  
Hắn ôm bạo hào ngốc đứng đấy có chừng bốn năm phút, đột nhiên linh quang lóe lên kéo ra bạo hào áo.

【... Ngươi làm gì!!!—— Phế lâu 】

Cuối cùng là đạt được chút đáp lại, chỉ là đại giới cũng không nhỏ thôi —— Bạo hào tựa hồ rất phẫn nộ cho hắn một quyền, mặc dù không có gì khí lực nhưng nện vào máu ứ đọng trên vết thương vẫn là đau hắn hổ khu chấn động. Dù cho dạng này hắn cũng không có buông tay, trực giác nói cho hắn biết tựa hồ hết thảy căn nguyên liền giấu ở tầng này hơi mỏng vải vóc phía dưới.

【 Nhỏ thắng! Cho ta xem một chút 】

Nếu kéo tới thụ thương cái này vấn đề, lục cốc thái độ khác thường mười phần cường ngạnh, hắn lông mày đám gấp nửa mím khóe miệng đem bạo hào hai mắt đẫm lệ dáng vẻ thu hết vào mắt. Đang trầm mặc bên trong, hắn nắm chặt bạo hào vung lên cánh tay đưa tay đem hắn nhét vào lưng quần bên trong bó sát người áo chậm rãi kéo ra.

Dưới quần áo là một mảnh trắng nõn mềm mại phần bụng, cùng hắn thấy qua vô số lần như thế bao trùm lấy cân xứng cơ bắp. Hắn dùng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua, liền cảm nhận được thủ hạ thân thể một trận run rẩy.

【... Là nơi này đau không 】

Bàn tay ôn nhu xoay một vòng, tựa hồ muốn đem đau đớn chậm rãi vò tán. Tâm hắn đau nhìn xem kia phiến mềm mềm cái bụng bị hắn đánh ứ sưng, quyền cây tương đối địa phương thậm chí có chút phát xanh... Quả nhiên là trước đó đánh quá độc ác... Hắn có chút tự trách xoa bạo hào bụng dưới, lại không nghĩ rằng mình dùng sức không làm khiến cho kia bị đánh đến run lên bàng quang lần nữa rung động rung động ung dung mở miệng ra.

【... Thao... Ngươi...... Con mẹ nó ngươi buông tay 】

Bạo hào tại dưới tay hắn dùng sức kiếm hạ, lại không có thể né ra lục cốc quá đại lực trói buộc. Cái kia hai tay giống như là sắt trúc đồng dạng in dấu tại trên cổ tay của hắn, để hắn không cách nào thoát đi, thế là chỉ có thể biến tướng giãy dụa phần eo kỳ vọng có thể giấu diếm thứ gì.

【 Quả nhiên rất đau đi...... Nhỏ thắng... Thật xin lỗi 】

Lục cốc cúi đầu chuyên tâm xoa bạo hào bụng, cẩn thận đem mỗi một tấc làn da đều chiếu cố đến, nhào nặn thủ pháp nhu bên trong khung thép còn phảng phất nghiện càng vò càng thoải mái, thật tình không biết đối với bạo hào tới nói quả thực so cực hình còn khó hơn chịu. Hắn bị kích thích không ngừng run rẩy lắc mông muốn để cái kia hai tay cách mình bàng quang xa một chút, lại bị lục cốc xem như là dễ chịu ý tứ bắt lấy kia nhược điểm mài.

【 Nhìn... Xoa xoa liền không sao đi!】

Lục cốc híp mắt cười một mặt đắc ý, giống đầu tự cho là làm chuyện tốt chó lông vàng liều mạng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi.

【 Thao.... Mẹ ngươi..... Thối ngớ ngẩn 】

Hắn kẹp lấy chân liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy từ bụng nhỏ thẳng tới bàng quang căng đau, lục cốc ngón tay đâm tại nhục hồ bên trên, lòng bàn tay hướng phía dưới không muốn mặt xoay một vòng. Thế là rốt cuộc bình phong không được nước tiểu cũng theo mỗi một lần đè ép tí tách tí tách rò rỉ ra một điểm, tựa như nước mắt của hắn đồng dạng, hung hăng rơi xuống.

【 Bóp nhiều vò máu ứ đọng liền sẽ tan hết, nhỏ thắng lại nhẫn một cái đi 】

... Đến bây giờ cái này ngu ngốc còn mẹ hắn để hắn lại nhẫn một chút

Hắn quả thực nghĩ chùy bạo trước mặt tảo xanh cầu, xấu hổ cảm giác hỗn tạp phẫn nộ đem hắn nhiễm lên tầng nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ, hắn há mồm muốn mắng lại không có thể đình chỉ chỗ thủng mà ra trầm thấp nghẹn ngào. Thế là lục cốc đem hắn cánh tay cài lại tại sau lưng tiến lên một bước muốn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, giày lại đã giẫm vào một mảnh ướt át bên trong, tóe lên lẻ tẻ bay mạt.

【......? Ài 】

Lục cốc nghi hoặc trừng mắt nhìn, không rõ cái này trống rỗng xuất hiện nước cấu là từ đâu đến. Thuận mũi chân, hắn ánh mắt bò qua bạo hào hiện ra thủy quang ủng da, chiến đấu quần treo ở trên eo bởi vì hút nước có chút lên nhăn, căng thẳng dán tại phần hông.

【......】

【... Nhỏ thắng... Sao có thể ở loại địa phương này tùy tiện tè ra quần đâu 】

Bạo hào cắn môi liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy trong dạ dày lật quấy buồn nôn cảm giác, nhận trường kỳ huấn luyện đại não lại vì lục cốc cảm thấy hưng phấn không thôi, hắn chưa từng có cảm thấy như thế bất lực qua, tay chân như nhũn ra đại não nổi bóng, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn hóa thành một đám nước.  
Cũng giống như lần trước tình huống không giống, lần này, hắn không có trúng cá tính, tại một trăm phần trăm có được quyền khống chế thân thể nhưng vẫn là mất mặt lại một lần nữa tại lục cốc ra lâu trước mặt bài tiết không kiềm chế. Hắn cảm thấy sợ hãi vạn phần, buồn nôn muốn ói nhưng lại đối tại sân huấn luyện bên trên bài tiết không kiềm chế cảm thấy hưng phấn không thôi.

【 Nhỏ thắng?】

Lục cốc ôm hắn, thân mật hô hào hắn đặc thù tên hiệu, tại mấy tháng trước liền tại hắn tầng sâu trong ý thức chôn xuống hạt giống chậm rãi nảy mầm. Hắn cắn lục cốc tràn đầy tro bụi chiến đấu phục, hai chân phát run, bởi vì câu này dán tại bên tai thì thầm tả đầy đất.

【 Dễ chịu sao?】

Lục cốc vẫn như cũ là bộ kia xuẩn dạng, thật to một đôi mắt lục con ngươi nhìn chằm chằm hắn, một bộ thiên chân vô tà dáng vẻ, hé mở lấy miệng tựa hồ đối với chuyện này cảm thấy kinh ngạc không thôi.

[ Dối trá, buồn nôn, cặn bã ]  
Hắn ở trong lòng xì ngụm nước bọt, lại sớm đã mỏi mệt bất lực cãi lại.

Lục cốc cởi bàn tay bẩn thỉu bộ giúp hắn lau khô khóe mắt còn không có khô cạn nước mắt, tiếp theo từ trong túi móc ra viên kia tia chớp quả cầu kim loại, thoáng kèm theo cá tính liền đưa nó bóp cái vỡ nát.

【 Nhỏ thắng ta cõng ngươi trở về đi 】

Hắn cười một mặt tự nhiên, đưa lưng về phía ánh nắng, kéo dài cái bóng phủ lên bạo hào nửa người.

3.

[X Nguyệt X Nhật Thủy diệu nhật Nhiều mây ]

[......... Cuối cùng, lấy quả cầu kim loại không lắm bị hủy cùng nhỏ thắng chân tổn thương nửa đường không cách nào tiếp tục huấn luyện làm lý do, thành tích của chúng ta không tính tại lớp xếp hạng bên trong... Tại nhỏ thắng khó được phối hợp xuống cũng thuận lợi tránh thoát tướng trạch lão sư kiểm tra......]

Hắn khép lại quyển nhật ký, duỗi lưng một cái, suy nghĩ không sai biệt lắm là đi ngủ điểm, liền kéo ra ngăn kéo đem quyển nhật ký cẩn thận bày đi vào.

Tại quyển nhật ký bên cạnh đặt vào một cái hình sợi dài hộp quà, dùng lục sắc dây lụa cẩn thận băng bó lấy. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm lễ vật nhìn sẽ, cuối cùng vẫn giật ra băng gấm một đầu, mở hộp ra lần nữa xác nhận một lần.

Tại trong hộp nằm một chi tạo hình đặc biệt dài mảnh gậy kim loại, dị dạng vặn vẹo ước chừng có lớn bằng ngón cái, đỉnh chứa kéo cái chốt, đáy tròn vo đầy đặn, cán bên trên còn khắc lấy một đầu danh tự.

Tại hộp quà nhãn hiệu bên trên xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết 【 Cho nhỏ thắng 】 Chữ.

【... Như vậy phải hảo hảo ngăn chặn mới được a 】

【 Ngươi nói đúng không... Nhỏ thắng 】

【 Cắt bạo 】 Quái vật 🔞Pinkonyourpillow  
Summary:  
R×1×8● Đau đớn cảnh cáo

[ Thập kiệt pa→ Rồng cắt × Dũng giả bạo ]  
● Khả năng có chút nặng miệng?  
● Cất bước rất chậm xe cũ kỹ   
● Tư thiết như núi nhân vật cực độ ooc Chú ý   
● Kịch bản quá nhược trí xin đừng nên qua não   
Bản chất là ngọt? Yêu??????

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Ngày tết / Cắn cắn / Rồng gian * Dị chủng gian ← Hình rồng thái cắt × Két → Đau đớn / Ngạt thở / Sắp chết yếu tố có 】  
● Mời nhất định nhất định! Chú! Ý! Tránh! Lôi!!!

Work Text:  
【 Cắt bạo 】 Quái vật 🔞

R×1×8● Đau đớn cảnh cáo

[ Thập kiệt pa→ Rồng cắt × Dũng giả bạo ]  
● Khả năng có chút nặng miệng?  
● Cất bước rất chậm xe cũ kỹ   
● Tư thiết như núi nhân vật cực độ ooc Chú ý   
● Kịch bản quá nhược trí xin đừng nên qua não   
Bản chất là ngọt? Yêu??????

Chứa trở xuống yếu tố   
【 Ngày tết / Cắn cắn / Rồng gian * Dị chủng gian ← Hình rồng thái cắt × Két → Đau đớn / Ngạt thở / Sắp chết yếu tố có 】  
● Mời nhất định nhất định! Chú! Ý! Tránh! Lôi!!!

1.

Nó không biết nó là từ đâu đến, tên của nó, cũng không hiểu vì sao nó sinh ra không phải là đầu rồng. Chỉ biết là từ phá xác lên người kia ngay tại kia, cặp kia xinh đẹp giống hồng ngọc đồng dạng con ngươi lóe sáng sáng, khóe miệng bốc lên đối với nó cười hạ.

【 Cho ăn, tiểu gia hỏa, ngươi muốn cùng ta đi sao 】

【 Ta gọi bạo hào thắng mình 】

Con mắt bị vỏ trứng bên trong bảo hộ dịch dán gắt gao, chỉ thấy một đạo pha tạp bóng người đưa nó từ ẩm ướt âm lãnh vũng bùn bên trong ôm lấy. Người kia ôm ấp thật ấm áp, lại gần đầu ngón tay có cỗ quả táo hoa nhàn nhạt vị ngọt, thế là nó quỷ thần xui khiến ngậm vào mút vào, nghe được một tiếng cười khẽ.

【... Tốt an tâm ngủ đi 】

Bạo hào đem cái này vừa phá xác ấu long cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhét vào trước ngực cọng lông bện cản Bố Lý, hừ phát mụ mụ vừa giáo hội khúc hát ru dọc theo đường nhỏ chậm rãi trở về. Hắn một bên ngâm nga lấy, ngăn không được hưng phấn nhún nhảy một cái, nhưng lại bận tâm trong ngực tiểu sinh mệnh chậm lại một chút bước chân.

Khi đó hắn, cũng chỉ bất quá vẫn là cái sáu tuổi hài tử.

【 Duệ binh sĩ 】

Nửa tuổi thời điểm, bạo hào cho nó lấy danh tự. Nhưng một con không đến đầu gối độ cao tiểu long lại biết cái gì, nó chỉ là nhìn xem tiểu chủ nhân cười xán lạn như chỉ riêng đi theo vui vẻ ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi.

【 Lên tiếng!】

Nó há to miệng, thanh âm kia khàn giọng đáng sợ, không hề giống bạo hào như vậy.

Hồng Long nhìn qua bạo hào nhà nông trường bên trong nuôi tất cả động vật, thành đôi thành đàn. Duy chỉ có nó, làn da màu đỏ, như rắn con mắt, nhọn sừng thú, nhìn cùng ai đều không giống, thế là không có từ trước đến nay mê mang cùng bất an cuốn tới.

【 Ngoan ngoãn, duệ binh sĩ, ta ở đây 】

Một đôi tay ấm áp thả đi lên, thiếu niên mềm mại gương mặt dán lên trán của hắn, miệng bên trong hừ phát nó nghe không hiểu ngôn ngữ, lại làm cho nó cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm.

【 Ngao ngô...】

Thế nhưng là rồng là không thể trưởng thành, dù là tại hướng pháp sư học được biến thân chú ngữ sau, nó kia bén nhọn sừng thú cùng loài rồng răng cưa cũng làm sao đều giấu không được. Nhưng một lòng khăng khăng muốn trở thành nhân loại rồng bắt đầu vụng trộm học tập ngôn ngữ của nhân loại, phát âm, thu thập tiểu chủ nhân mặc không nổi tiểu y phục cho mình làm một đầu có thể chứa đựng đuôi rồng rộng rãi quần.

Nó nghĩ

[ Biến thành nhân loại liền có thể một mực hầu ở bạo hào bên người ]

Thế là nó cõng bạo hào vụng trộm đi ra ngoài bay qua vài toà đỉnh núi học tập biến thân ma pháp, tại ban đêm tĩnh thụy trong rừng rậm biến thành hình người bi bô tập nói tái diễn ban ngày bạo hào đã nói, lại tại sáng sớm mười phần kéo lấy bị hạt sương ướt nhẹp thân thể tiến vào bạo hào ổ chăn, vụng trộm hôn bạo hào đỏ lên chóp mũi.

Ôm đối bạo hào ước ao và yêu thích, nó tại cái này mái nhà ấm áp bên trong vượt qua hạnh phúc năm năm. Nó vốn định lại tham luyến một hồi cùng bạo hào cùng một chỗ thời gian, nhưng không ngờ ly biệt thời khắc đến đột nhiên.

Kia là nhập thu một cái đêm, nó cho là mình làm ác mộng, sau khi tỉnh lại lại tại bên người phát hiện con thỏ không trọn vẹn thi thể.

Hồng hộc, hồng hộc, quái vật thở ra dùng bén nhọn răng gặm ăn nội tạng, ùng ục ùng ục nuốt chửng huyết nhục, nó thoả mãn nheo lại mắt, trong mắt màu đỏ lột xác thành kim sắc.

Trong thân thể của nó ở một đầu quái vật.

...

【 Ngô... Duệ 】

Một ngày sáng sớm, bạo hào từ trong chăn tỉnh lại cánh tay giật giật nhưng không có mò được hắn rồng. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng lẩm bẩm, trắng nõn ngón chân sợ lạnh cuộn lên đem mình chăm chú quấn tại trong chăn... Cắt đảo thân thể luôn luôn rất ấm áp, nằm tại trong ngực của hắn giống một viên mặt trời nhỏ, hắn nghĩ đến làm thế nào đều mở mắt không ra thế là lại đóng lại mắt lầm bầm hai tiếng.

【... Duệ binh sĩ?】

Không người đáp lại.

【 Cho ăn —— Lão thái bà!! Nhìn thấy duệ binh sĩ sao!!!】

Đông đông đông, sàn nhà bị thiếu niên dẫm đến kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt vang, trên người hắn chỉ choàng một đầu màu đỏ mền nhung tử, vội vàng liền bít tất đều thiếu mặc một con. Nam hài đứng tại tay vịn chỗ ngoặt hướng ngay tại dưới lầu chuẩn bị cơm trưa mẫu thân tra hỏi, mang trên mặt ít có lo lắng cùng bất an.

【 A? Tiểu tử thúi nói như thế nào lời nói!? Duệ binh sĩ không thấy được, tiểu tử ngươi lại thích ăn đòn, cho ăn ——— Đi cái nào a!!! Quần áo cho ta mặc vào ————】

Tiếng nói xuống dốc, nhà mình bạo nhi tử liền giẫm lên lông giày như gió liền xông ra ngoài.

【 Duệ binh sĩ! Duệ binh sĩ!!】

Hắn hô hoán tiểu long danh tự, ngựa tư, lầu các, Mục Dương cột, thậm chí liền nhà cách vách đống cỏ khô hắn đều lật ra mấy lần nhưng như cũ không thể tìm tới kia phiến màu đỏ quen thuộc thân hình. Nhập thu gió có chút nguội mất, đâm cay phá tiến hắn cô đơn trong mắt, thổi xuống mấy giọt nước mắt.

[ Nếu như ngay cả nơi đó đều không có...]

Tiểu nam hài hít mũi một cái, dùng sức che kín trên thân hơi mỏng áo choàng. Hắn đứng tại nông trường biên giới nhìn sẽ liền cũng không quay đầu lại vào trong rừng rậm, quản không lên đường bên cạnh tinh tế vỡ nát cỏ dại nhánh cây vạch ra vết máu, hắn một đường chạy hướng cây kia lúc trước nhặt được trứng rồng dưới cây cổ thụ.

【 Ài, 】

Đáng tiếc ở nơi đó hắn không có tìm được hắn rồng, đã thấy đến một cái có mái tóc màu đỏ tiểu nam hài.

Nam hài niên kỷ tựa hồ so với hắn nhỏ chút, xuyên nông rộng thu chân túi vải quần, trên đầu mang theo một đỉnh hình dạng đặc biệt sừng trâu mũ, phía sau ôm lấy một tấm vải túi, bên trong trĩu nặng tràn đầy đồ vật. Hắn trông thấy nam hài lúc, hắn đang đứng tại cổ thụ phân ra sao chơi lên đệm lên mũi chân đưa tay lấy xuống một viên táo đỏ.

【 Cho ăn ———!!! Ngươi có ở phụ cận đây thấy qua một đầu màu đỏ rồng sao?... Nó có chừng như thế lớn 】

Hắn một tay hư nắm đặt ở bên miệng gọi hàng, một cái tay khác tại không trung bút họa lấy lớn nhỏ.

【 Bạo, !】

Hái lấy quả táo nó bị giật nảy mình, còn không có thích ứng sử dụng hai chân trượt đi thân hình bất ổn kém chút từ trên cây ngã xuống, thế là đành phải khó xử hai tay hai chân đào tại trên cành cây đối nghịch tìm hắn bạo hào hung hăng cười ngây ngô lắc đầu.

Nó đối với nhân loại ngôn ngữ còn không tinh thông, liền liên tiếp nổ tung hào danh tự đều niệm không đối, thế là đành phải hại chát chát nhấp im miệng xoay người cho dưới cây người đưa một viên quả táo.

Nó bản năng muốn thân cận bạo hào, nhưng lại tại đụng phải đối phương đầu ngón tay kia một sát na lui e sợ.

[... Bạo hào ]

Cuối cùng của cuối cùng, bạo hào vẫn không thể nào nhận ra hắn. Chỉ là cau mũi một cái do dự một chút, nhận lấy viên kia quả táo.

[... Gặp lại ]

Giống gió thu thổi qua, bọn hắn ngắn ngủi gặp gỡ bất ngờ.

Đợi cho lần nữa gặp mặt lúc, lúc trước nam hài đã trưởng thành một thẳng tắp thiếu niên tuấn tú, cùng đại đa số bọn nhỏ đồng dạng, từ tiểu Sùng bái ALLMIGHT Bạo hào quả nhiên trở thành một xuất sắc dũng giả. Chỉ là xa xa trong đám người nhìn ra xa, nó liền một chút nhận ra được, vô luận là đầu kia tóc vàng vẫn là cặp kia mắt đỏ, đều độ lấy một tầng kiệt ngạo bất tuần kiêu ngạo.

【 Bạo hào, 】

Đang tập trung tinh thần nhìn xem trên đài Nhân Vương lên ngôi bạo hào bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được bên cạnh thân mãnh liệt ánh mắt, cháy bỏng nóng hổi đính tại trên mặt gọi hắn làm sao đều không thể không nhìn.

[ Cái gì a, theo dõi cuồng sao ]  
Hắn hung hăng nhíu mày, không nhịn được hướng người kia về trừng.

Xuyên qua đám người vung vẩy cánh tay, hắn nhìn thấy đứng tại cơ trúc biên giới chỗ tóc đỏ thiếu niên. Một loại giống như đã từng quen biết run rẩy cảm giác xuất hiện trong lòng làm thế nào cũng vô pháp nhớ tới, hắn mơ hồ trông thấy thiếu niên hướng hắn phất tay, trên mặt lộ ra biểu lộ để tay chân hắn luống cuống.

[ Làm cái gì a người này, ta biết hắn sao ]

Chỉ coi làm là ven đường hòn đá nhỏ, bạo hào nhẹ nhàng nhìn hắn một cái liền mở ra cái khác ánh mắt.

【ALLMIGHT!!!ALLMIGHT!!——!!】

Dưới đài bầu không khí bởi vì Nhân Vương rút ra kiếm trong đá đạt đến cao triều, khi tất cả người ánh mắt tập trung ở vương giơ lên thánh kiếm uy vũ thần thánh anh tư bên trên lúc, chỉ có hắn ngơ ngác nhìn chăm chú lên bạo hào ngẩng bên mặt.

Chỉ là để bạo hào không nghĩ tới chính là, tại lên ngôi kết thúc sau hắn lại bắt gặp cái kia tóc đỏ tiểu tử. Lần này đã không phải là rình coi, mà là quang minh chính đại chính diện hướng hắn đi tới. Thiếu niên xuyên da thú cùng thiết giáp tạo thành chiến phục, trên lưng cài lấy hai thanh xương rồng kiếm, không khỏi làm hắn liên tưởng đến ở vào vương quốc phía nam hiếu chiến Man tộc bộ lạc.

【 Sách, đến gây chuyện sao 】

Hắn nhíu mày, tay phải nhẹ nhàng đặt ở sau thắt lưng bội kiếm bên trên, thân thể hơi nghiêng về phía trước đề phòng đối diện người tới nhất cử nhất động.

Nhưng mà đến gần bạo hào mới phát hiện, trên mặt thiếu niên thần sắc khẩn trương quá phận, bờ môi run rẩy hết sức kéo ra cái nhìn thân mật chút mỉm cười. Hắn làm sao đều không giống hiếu chiến một loại kia —— Chỉ có cặp kia màu đỏ mắt, đốt liệt hỏa cực nóng.

Thiếu niên hướng hắn sải bước đi tới, lại tại ngẫu nhiên một cái chớp mắt lộ ra hắn đọc không hiểu tình rối, không hiểu thấu, nhưng lại ngứa lượn lờ ở trong lòng.

Ba bước, năm bước, hắn đi chưa được mấy bước hai người liền đụng phải một khối.

【 U, ngươi tốt!】

Người kia ngại ngùng mà cười cười, hướng hắn đưa tay phải ra.

【 Ta gọi cắt đảo, cắt đảo Duệ binh sĩ 】

【 Hôm nay vừa tới trong đội đưa tin, về sau mời nhiều chỉ giáo!!!】

Thiếu niên nhếch miệng cười một mặt ánh nắng.

Trời chiều phiến ảnh chiếu vào hắn có chút nheo lại khóe mắt, thiếu niên khóe mắt màu màu đỏ nhạt dậy trễ lấy, độ tầng nhạt sáng kim. Hắn nhìn qua thiếu niên ngắn ngủi thất thần, mấy giây qua đi mới đứt quãng nhớ tới buổi sáng sự tình.

[ Nói như vậy giống như phế lâu nói qua tới, trải qua tướng trạch lão sư đề cử về chỗ người mới... Chính là gia hỏa này sao ]

【 Bạo hào thắng mình 】

Vừa nhấc mắt, tiến đụng vào kia phiến nhiệt liệt màu đỏ bên trong, phảng phất bị yêu Thần Chi Tiễn bắn trúng.

【 n! Cắt đảo, cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ! Về sau còn xin bạo hào tiền bối chiếu cố nhiều!】

Tim phù phù phù phù nhảy, hắn tạm thời không rõ loại này không hài hòa cảm giác quen thuộc đến cùng từ đâu mà đến, chỉ là đi theo thiếu niên khẩu hình thì thào lặp lại.

【 Cắt đảo... Duệ binh sĩ 】

2.

Tính cách ôn nhuận làm người nhiệt tình hào phóng cắt đảo rất nhanh liền bị trong đội mọi người tiếp nạp, mà hắn cũng mới người học đồ thân phận thuận lý thành chương thân cận bạo hào. Hai người tương tính lần đầu tiên tốt, đến mức không lâu liền được xếp vào bạo hào phái phiệt.

Người thành thật hắn lại có một bộ lòng nhiệt tình, thế là thường xuyên vô ý thức hắn tụi bạn xấu đào chân tường.

【 Ô ô ô cắt đảo ngươi nhất định phải giúp ta một chút!!!!】

Hắn mới từ bên ngoài chấp hành xong nhiệm vụ, tro bụi mệt mỏi trở lại doanh địa còn chưa kịp tọa hạ liền nghe được âm thanh quen thuộc kêu thảm. Trong đội tiền bối, bên trên minh điện khí trên đầu treo mấy cái bao, một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt từ chỗ ngoặt vọt ra, xem xét chính là vừa bị ai truy sát qua dáng vẻ chật vật.

【 U, bên trên minh ca! Bạo hào thì thế nào!】

Hắn một mặt nóng bỏng hỏi đến, một mặt đem bên hông cài lấy cốt kiếm dỡ xuống, không cần nghĩ cũng biết kia cái gọi là kẻ cầm đầu là ai.

【 Bạo hào hắn a hôm nay lại muốn phạt ta gác đêm! Quá không công bằng!! Ta vừa mới tìm hắn phân xử còn bị hắn nổ một trận! Ngươi nhìn ta xinh đẹp tóc đều tiêu 】

【 Ừ, sau đó thì sao?】

【 Sau đó? Sau đó đêm nay ca ca ta thế nhưng là đã cùng mấy cái xinh đẹp muội muội đã hẹn!! Bạo hào hắn tuyệt đối biết!! Chính là ghen tị nữ nhân ta duyên tốt mới như vậy điều ban!!!】

Nói đến chỗ đau, bên trên minh khí phẫn điền ưng một bộ thanh lệ câu hạ bộ dáng, vô cùng đáng thương lau lau nước mắt.

【 Ấy ấy cho nên! Coi như ta van cầu ngươi! Cắt đảo!! Có thể hay không liền lần này giúp ta thay mặt cái ban!!! Van cầu ngươi rồi 】

【 Làm trao đổi!! Ta cho ngươi biết bạo hào thích ăn nhất đồ vật!】

Trong đội mọi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều biết hắn đối bạo hào ôm lòng hảo cảm, mặc dù vốn là người hiền lành hắn đương nhiên cũng sẽ không ràng buộc đáp ứng mọi người yêu cầu, nhưng thu nhiều một phần thù lao ai lại không vui đâu.

【 A a vậy liền bao tại trên người ta đi!】

Tiểu tử ngốc cắt đảo không có chút nào ý thức được hắn lại bị đồng đội hố một thanh, trong lòng còn đắc ý.

【 Xuỵt... Là ma quỷ tiêu a 】

Bên trên minh phất phất tay ra hiệu hắn xích lại gần, một mặt cười xấu xa từ trong ngực móc ra một cái bình thủy tinh nhỏ, bên trong đầy màu đỏ cay độc đồ gia vị.

【... Đem cái này đưa cho bạo hào nói không chừng liền thành 】

Hắn nhìn xem cắt đảo hé mở lấy miệng, mặt một chút xíu đỏ lên, hướng trốn ở lều vải sau phái phiệt nhóm so cái kế hoạch thông thủ thế.

【 Ca ca coi trọng ngươi u ~】

Bên trên minh so này hôn gió, co cẳng liền chạy, lưu lại cắt đảo một mặt người đỏ giống khỏa cà chua. Hai tay của hắn bưng lấy cái kia bình thủy tinh nhỏ, đưa tay dính điểm bỏ vào trong miệng.

【 Ài ngô!!!!!!!!!!!! Nước ——!!!!!】

...

Ban ngày thoáng qua liền mất, hắn nhưng như cũ vì chuyện hồi sáng này nhớ mãi không quên.

【 Ngô, 】

【 Ớt quỷ cay độ a... Ta nhưng chịu không được 】

【... Không nghĩ tới bạo hào hắn vậy mà như thế thích ăn cay a 】

Hắn nằm tại bên cạnh đống lửa miệng bên trong ngậm cây nhánh cỏ, nhìn xem khắp trời đầy sao phát ra ngốc, thuận tiện cho ra một cái phi thường không rời đầu kết luận.

【 A a thật sự là quá nam tử hán!!!】

Hắn đột nhiên ngồi dậy, nhiệt huyết sôi trào rống lên một cuống họng, qua không lâu lại một đầu ngã về trên bãi cỏ, hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

【......】

Nói thật ban đêm gác đêm vẫn là rất nhàm chán, hắn xoay người mấy cái, cuối cùng không chịu nổi tịch mịch biến ra cái đuôi. Rời đi bạo hào về sau, nó không chỗ nương tựa một người lảo đảo nghiêng ngã bò lại tro núi, không có cánh không biết phi hành cũng sẽ không phun lửa nó mấy lần kém chút chết tại trên đường.

Duy nhất người nhà ngoại trừ bạo hào là thuộc đầu này cái đuôi.

【 Cái đuôi, ngươi nói bạo hào hắn làm sao không nhớ rõ ta 】

Hắn đem đầu kia màu đỏ thật dài đuôi rồng ôm vào trong ngực, phồng má khó được trên mặt không có cười. Hắn ủy khuất dùng ngón tay trêu đùa lấy cuối đuôi, đặt câu hỏi.

【 Long tộc trước đó hủy phụ cận mấy cái cư rơi... Mặc dù hai phe đều có lỗi, nhưng bạo hào hắn có phải là cũng biến thành chán ghét rồng nữa nha 】

Cái đuôi lung lay hai lần, giống như là an ủi nhẹ nhàng đâm chóp mũi của hắn.

【 Ta à, một mực thứ nhất đều rất thích nhân loại, rất thích bạo hào... Nhưng là bạo hào coi như tiếp thụ được ta... Hắn có thể tiếp nhận ngươi sao, cái đuôi 】

Cái đuôi run rẩy, ủy khuất cuộn lên cuối đuôi.

【 Thật xin lỗi a.. Ta vẫn luôn rất muốn trở thành là chân chính nhân loại 】

Hắn ôm chặt lấy đuôi rồng, tai hơi bên trong lại nghe được nhánh cây đứt gãy thanh âm, có ai tới. Trong mắt của hắn hiện lên một vòng lăng liệt, vội vàng đem đuôi rồng thu vào, lại tại nghe được người tới thanh âm lúc tháo xuống tất cả phòng bị.

【 Cho ăn, thối tóc, hôm nay tại sao là ngươi gác đêm 】

Bạo hào tay khoác lên trên vai của hắn, thuận thế ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn.

【 A, kia là hôm nay bên trên minh ca nói có chút việc ta liền giúp hắn thay mặt ban! Dù sao cũng không phải cái đại sự gì... Ngược lại là bạo hào sao ngươi lại tới đây 】

Cắt đảo cười khúc khích đưa tay gãi đầu một cái, nhờ ánh lửa, hắn nhìn về phía bạo hào ánh mắt không tự giác lộ ra tràn đầy ái mộ.

【 n?】

【 Ngươi ngốc a? Trước đó kia cuống họng nửa ngày con phố đều có thể nghe được 】

Bạo hào ôm đầu ngắm nhìn bầu trời, thậm chí không thể chú ý tới cắt đảo đưa qua phân nóng bỏng ánh mắt.

【 Ài! Thật sự là phi thường thật có lỗi!! Vừa mới không tự chủ được liền!!】

Cắt đảo vội vội vàng vàng bày đầu giải thích, bởi vì những lời kia bị ý trung nhân nghe qua mà cảm thấy thẹn thùng không thôi, mặt của hắn phốc phốc sung huyết. Thế là đợi đến bạo hào xoay người mặt hướng hắn thời điểm, bạo hào chỉ có thấy được một con đỏ bừng hỏa long quả.

【 Phốc... Ngớ ngẩn 】

Hắn bị chọc cười, không tự chủ được cười ra tiếng, hắn đưa tay vuốt vuốt thiếu niên tóc, đem tóc kia nhựa cây sử dụng quá độ tóc vò tán loạn.

Cắt đảo đỏ mặt, bị sờ gần như sắp muốn giận sôi lên, trái tim bịch bịch nhảy, con mắt cũng bốn phía đảo quanh không biết nên để chỗ nào. Chỉ nghe được một tiếng cười khẽ, hắn bị hạnh phúc muộn đầu một gậy đánh choáng đầu hoa mắt.

Nơi tay đủ luống cuống bên trong, hắn nhìn thấy bạo hào ngực tản ra đai lưng, thế là cũng không có qua đầu óc nói ra.

【... A, cái kia bạo hào, đai lưng tản, ta giúp ngươi hệ đi!】

Nói, hắn tay chân vụng về đưa tay kéo lấy dây buộc một đầu.

【 Lúc nào tản ra...】

Bạo hào cũng không có cự tuyệt, hắn hướng về phía trước xê dịch thân thể nhô lên bả vai hào phóng lộ ra bộ ngực, bốc lên khóe miệng mang theo một tia nghiền ngẫm, phảng phất đùa ác tiểu ác ma.

Bạo hào xuyên chiến đấu phục là một kiện thiếp thân ngắn khoản áo da, dùng một cây dây buộc cột làm cố định, thế là đương dây băng buông ra sau, kia đối vốn là vô cùng sống động cái vú trong nháy mắt bắn ra ngoài, từ áo da buông ra khe hở bên trong tựa hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy mơ hồ đỏ thắm sữa hạt.

【 Bạo hào ngươi chờ ta một chút lập tức liền giúp ——】

Còn đang hỗn loạn bên trong cắt đảo vội vàng đáp ứng, lại tại nhìn thấy trước mắt quang cảnh thời điểm ừng ực một tiếng nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

[ Bạo hào cũng quá sắc tình đi!!!!!]

Cắt đảo tiểu nhân ở trong đầu điên cuồng chạy vòng nổ đầu thét chói tai vang lên, mà hắn cặp kia không ngừng sai sử hai tay cũng run rẩy không biết nên hướng cái nào thả.

【 Cho ăn, nhanh lên 】

Bạo hào ý đồ xấu thúc giục, đem thân thể hướng về phía trước nghiêng nghiêng, thế là kia đối hào nhũ tới lui cơ hồ gần sắp đóng đến trên mặt của hắn tới.

【 A đúng đúng, !】

Ngón tay của hắn không ngừng run rẩy, liền liền chạm đến bạo hào thân thể kia phiến làn da cũng bắt đầu ẩn ẩn nóng lên. Rốt cục tại gian nan đem hai cây kéo căng mở dây buộc từ bên cạnh lỗ tròn bên trong xuyên qua sau, giao nhau cùng một chỗ thắt nút thời điểm nhưng lại lòng như lửa đốt chạy lực.

【 Ngô...】

Ba một tiếng dây buộc đạn bên trên làn da, để bạo hào không tự giác nhíu mày khẽ hừ một tiếng. Cắt đảo đâm quá gấp, đến mức dây buộc rơi vào hắn mềm mại trong nhũ nhục, gạt ra nhục cảm nhìn sắc khí kinh người.

【 A a bạo hào có lỗi với ta giúp ngươi giải khai!!】

Đang lúc hắn xấu hổ không chịu nổi nghĩ che giấu xấu hổ thời điểm, bạo hào lại trước một bước mở miệng.

【... Cho ăn, không phải đâu... Thối tóc 】

Thuận bạo hào ánh mắt, hắn nhìn thấy mình giữa háng kia khoa trương nâng lên.

【!!! Bạo, bạo hào!!! Ta, không phải cái kia ——!】

A a a a hắn đã làm gì!!!—— Cắt đảo đem đầu dao thành trống lúc lắc, mồm miệng không rõ muốn giải thích thứ gì, nhưng vô luận nói cái gì đều chỉ có càng tô càng đen hiềm nghi.

【!!!! Thật có lỗi!!! Ta đi trước lãnh tĩnh một chút 】

Thế là hắn quyết định thật nhanh che lấy háng liền đứng dậy muốn chạy, không ngờ nhưng lại bị bạo hào dắt vạt sau một thanh lôi trở lại trong ngực. Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt tiến đụng vào một mảnh mang theo mùi sữa trong thịt mềm, cái mũi bị giao nhau dây buộc cấn khó chịu, kê ba lại cứng rắn vừa cứng.

【 Cho ăn, ta nói cho ngươi cái người mới phúc lợi thế nào 】

Bạo hào híp mắt cười xấu xa lấy, hai tay trèo lên bả vai của thiếu niên, đem hắn một thanh ôm vào trong ngực. Bởi vì năm chênh lệch nguyên nhân, cắt đảo nhìn muốn so hắn thấp một ít, kéo cơ bắp căng thẳng nhưng cũng cấn đến hoảng. Thế là hắn điều cân bằng thế, tại cắt đảo tiếng kinh hô bên trong, giải khai quần của hắn.

【 Uy uy... Tích rất nhiều sao 】

Hắn vừa cười, xích lại gần kia đỏ thấu tai hơi thổi ngụm khí.

【 A, không... Vân vân bạo hào, không phải, ta, cái này, cái này đây là có chuyện gì...】

Tình thế đã hoàn toàn vượt ra khỏi cắt đảo đáng thương não dung lượng, ánh mắt của hắn nhanh như chớp chuyển giống bàn quay, một bộ đại não quá tải báo hỏng dáng vẻ soạt soạt soạt bốc hơi nóng. Vốn cho rằng nhìn thấy mình si thái bạo hào tuyệt đối sẽ lộ ra loại kia buồn nôn lại ghét bỏ ánh mắt... Như bây giờ tình huống phản gọi hắn càng thêm hoảng hốt, nhưng ở hắn nghĩ ra cái nguyên cớ trước đó, cái kia hai tay lại tự tiện động tác.

Đương giải khai tầng kia cứng rắn chất quần ngoài sau, hạ thể của hắn cương càng lợi hại hơn, bạo hào nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái lưng quần liền không kịp chờ đợi thoan ra, ba đạn tiến bạo hào trong lòng bàn tay.

【...... Cứng rắn thật là lợi hại 】

Hắn bị bạo hào ôm vào trong ngực thấy không rõ người sau lưng biểu lộ, chỉ nghe được bên tai một tiếng thì thầm, mất mặt bưng kín mặt. Hắn a, vẻn vẹn chỉ là như vậy bị nắm chặt cũng nhanh muốn mất mặt đi.

[ Vân vân vì cái gì... Vì cái gì bạo hào đang giúp hắn xóc lọ ]

[... Ta đang nằm mơ sao ]

Hắn bị khoái cảm nện mắt nổi đom đóm mất mặt khét một mặt nước mũi nước bọt, âm hành bị bạo hào nắm ở trong tay, không muốn mặt càng trướng càng lớn.

【 Làm sao, không nhìn ra được sao? Giúp ngươi xóc lọ a, vẫn là nói đầu óc đã bị tinh dịch chặn lại, thối tóc 】

Bạo hào thanh âm dán lỗ tai rót vào trong đại não, liền liên tâm nhảy âm thanh đều nghe nhất thanh nhị sở.

【... Không phải, nhưng... Bạo hào không cảm thấy... A... Buồn nôn sao 】

Hắn ngơ ngơ ngác ngác bị dục vọng kiết lấy, cúi đầu nhìn xem bạo hào trên dưới động tác hai tay, nước mắt nước mắt tung hoành. Cái kia hai tay chính thuần thục xoa nắn hắn phồng lên bao tinh hoàn, nhưng lại tại lột động thời điểm cố ý thả chậm, mà tiếng thở dốc của hắn cũng tại hoang đường cùng tình ái hỏa diễm bên trong cháy làm tro tàn.

【 Ca môn ở giữa giúp đỡ cho nhau không phải rất bình thường sao?】

【 Vẫn là xử nam sao ngươi, khóc sướt mướt cho ta chuyên tâm điểm nhanh lên bắn ra 】

Bạo hào thanh âm nghe oa oa, lại bởi vì lo lắng đánh thức đội viên tận lực đè thấp âm lượng, kia tiếng nói mao mao giống móng vuốt nhỏ cào lấy hắn tâm phổi.

【... Sách đến cùng toàn nhiều ít, tiểu tử ngươi làm sao cứng như vậy 】

Bạo hào nhìn xem trong ngực không phản kháng nữa người, động tác trên tay cũng không ngừng gia tốc. Hắn đưa tay lột lấy mái tóc, liếm môi một cái một bộ tình thế bắt buộc dáng vẻ làm lấy chút không biết liêm sỉ sự tình.

Hắn luôn luôn đều là tốt nhất, xóc lọ lại coi là cái gì!?

Thế là hắn dùng bàn tay ma sát trụ thể, dùng kết kén hổ khẩu chỗ trêu đùa kia sắp tước vũ khí đầu hàng đỉnh chóp, đem bài tiết tuyến tiền liệt dịch liên tiếp cắt đảo óc cùng một chỗ gạt ra.

Choảng, ai lý trí đoạn mất tuyến.

【...... A... Bạo... Bạo hào...... Vui, 】

Cắt đảo nghiêng đầu tựa ở trên vai của hắn, khẽ trương khẽ hợp miệng bên trong phun ra nhiệt khí triền miên thấp thở, không biết hữu ý vô ý lại tại trong rên rỉ trộn lẫn lấy tên của hắn. Mà chiếc kia dã thú giống như răng nanh chống đỡ tại hắn xương quai xanh chỗ, mềm lưỡi như có như không liếm láp hắn bên cạnh cái cổ.

【... Bạo hào...... Bạo hào 】

Đến đằng sau, kẻ ngu này tựa hồ sẽ chỉ niệm tình hắn tên. Chỉ là cặp kia nhìn hắn mắt, lại phảng phất dã thú đi săn lúc chuyên chú, mười phần tình mưu cầu danh lợi nhưng lại trộn lẫn một phần thanh minh.

【... Cắt đảo 】

Hắn bị nhìn tê cả da đầu, nhưng cái kia hai tay lại chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hắn không cách nào đào thoát, thế là chỉ có thể kiên trì tiếp tục giúp cắt đảo xóc lọ. Hắn nghĩ, khả năng cùng cắt đảo cá tính có quan hệ, hắn cầm đồ vật vừa nóng vừa cứng, dường như không có cực hạn tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay biến lớn, ma sát ở giữa thậm chí sinh ra một loại sẽ bị bị phỏng ảo giác.

【... Cô thu...... Cô thu...】

Hắn đỏ mặt giúp mình thân thiết nhất ca môn xoa xoa kê ba, ngón tay từ âm hành gốc rễ một hơi lột đến cuối cùng phát ra sắc tình lại sền sệt tiếng nước. Phía trước không ngừng bài tiết tuyến dịch chảy hắn một tay, cắt đảo cầm cổ tay của hắn dẫn hắn đi vò quy đầu địa phương, tại âm hành dây buộc chỗ vừa đi vừa về ma sát, nơi đó vừa nóng vừa cứng, tới gần mã nhãn địa phương co lại co lại lại không chút nào muốn tả dấu hiệu.

【... Bạo hào, bạo hào...... Ta có thể thân ngươi sao 】

Cắt đảo xông tới, cắn lỗ tai của hắn thỉnh cầu lấy.

【...... Ừng ực 】

Bạo hào nuốt ngụm nước miếng, cặp kia mắt đỏ quá mức cực nóng, nhìn hắn một trận tim đập nhanh, thế là đành phải vội vàng quay đầu chỗ khác.

【... Ngớ ngẩn... Nhanh lên bắn cho ta ra 】

Hắn thấp giọng thúc giục, một tay vuốt ve cắt đảo phồng lên bao tinh hoàn một tay nhanh chóng ma sát đỉnh chóp, cô thu cô thu tiếng nước càng phát ra vang dội, chẳng biết lúc nào cũng trộn lẫn tiến hắn kìm lòng không được thấp thở. Cặp mắt kia còn thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nhíu mày, lộ ra cùng bình thường cái kia cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ hoàn toàn khác biệt, như dã thú dữ tợn biểu lộ.

【... Bạo hào, 】

Mồ hôi nóng từ cằm xẹt qua lọt vào trong đất, không phân rõ lẫn nhau, cắt đảo mặt ở trước mắt dần dần phóng đại.

【 Ngô...】

Ngang ngược, nhưng lại không giống trong tưởng tượng như lang như hổ mãnh liệt tiến công, kia phiến môi nhẹ nhàng kéo đi lên, mềm mại nóng hổi đuổi qua bờ môi hắn.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đảo qua bạo hào khóe miệng, đem kia mím thành một đường môi mỏng ấm áp cạy mở. Hắn hôn rất nhẹ nhưng lại rất sâu, đợi cho bạo hào sau khi cho phép mới miệng lớn cướp đoạt tấm kia trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ngọt.

【... Hô, bạo hào...... Bạo hào...】

Tại môi lưỡi lật quấy âm thanh bên trong, cắt đảo cầm tay của hắn nhanh chóng lột động mấy lần, rốt cục leo lên cao trào. Đậm đặc tinh dịch từ mã nhãn bên trong bắn ra, đại lượng ra tinh dán tại giữa kẽ tay, sền sệt còn chưa kịp rơi xuống liền bị một cái tay khác cầm thật chặt.

【... Bạo hào, ta thích ngươi 】

【 Xin cùng ta kết giao đi!】

Đống lửa chập chờn, gió đêm thổi xuống vài miếng Hồng Diệp. Cắt đảo ánh mắt nhìn hắn nghiêm túc quyết tâm, liền bị hắn cầm tay đều bóp phát xanh, hắn gần như sắp muốn bị kia trong mắt hỏa diễm đốt bị thương, thế là chỉ có thể mất mặt vội vàng quay đầu qua.

【 Ngớ ngẩn... Ta thế nhưng là nam nhân 】

Lực đạo trên tay một chút xíu buông ra, sền sệt tinh dịch bị chụp tại giữa ngón tay một giọt hai giọt giao hòa cùng một chỗ, nhưng lại tại sắp thoát ly thời điểm lại lần nữa bị chăm chú nắm lấy.

【 Ta sẽ không bỏ qua!】

Hai người duy trì lấy khó chịu tư thế qua rất lâu, tai của bọn hắn nhọn đỏ thấu nhưng lại ai cũng không có lên tiếng, thẳng đến cuối cùng cắt đảo đẩy ra ngón tay của hắn hướng trong tay hắn lấp một ống băng băng cứng rắn đồ vật.

【......... Đồ đần, nào có người tín vật đính ước đưa cái này 】

Hắn mãnh nắm chặt lên cắt đảo cổ áo, hung hăng lưu lại một vòng môi.

【 Ngươi nhiều nhất chỉ có thể coi là cái thực tập 】

3.

Nếu như từ kia bắt đầu tính làm kết giao, bọn hắn đã cùng một chỗ sắp hai năm, vốn là ngây ngô cắt đảo tại yêu đương về sau lộ ra càng thêm ngây thơ, mặc dù dù chỉ là thân cái miệng đều sẽ cứng rắn, hắn cũng không muốn ép buộc bạo hào làm cái gì khác người sự tình. Ngược lại là bạo hào lại lâm vào một loại bản thân mị lực không đủ nhận biết sai lầm bên trong, đối với cái này canh cánh trong lòng.

Thế là ngay hôm nay, cắt đảo trưởng thành tiệc tùng bên trên hắn lặng lẽ lên ý đồ xấu.

【 Cắt đảo! Sinh nhật vui vẻ!!!】

Trong tiếng hoan hô uống vào khánh sinh rượu, một chén lại một chén, rượu kia là bạo hào cho hắn ngược lại, thế là hắn không chút suy nghĩ đến liền hướng miệng bên trong ngược lại. Thật tình không biết trộn lẫn đuôi rồng hoa thuần nhưỡng lại là loài rồng phát tình ngòi nổ, mà hắn bảo thủ nhiều năm bí mật cứ như vậy mạng sống như treo trên sợi tóc.

Bụng dưới như là đốt lại cay vừa nóng, hắn chỉ cho là là tửu kình nguyên nhân, tùy tiện thoát áo tiếp tục cùng mọi người có lời uống rượu, thẳng đến về sau hắn vô ý thức thả ra cái đuôi đập tại trên đùi hắn mới mãnh ý thức được là lạ ở chỗ nào... Đáng tiếc thì đã trễ.

Hắn đảo mắt nhìn về phía bạo hào, hắn cũng uống nhiều, áo choàng thoát một nửa, khóe mắt đỏ lên, kia phiến trên môi hiện ra màu hồng thủy quang cơ hồ là một chút liền để hắn bất tranh khí cứng rắn.

[ Chậm rãi, chậm rãi... Bây giờ còn chưa được... Bạo hào hắn...]

Trong mắt thấy hết thảy bóp méo, tiếng cười tại trong đầu phóng đại, một chén lại một chén rượu tràn vào bị bỏng bụng dưới, chỉ nhớ rõ đêm đó tất cả mọi người uống say không còn biết gì, cuối cùng là bạo hào mang lấy hắn trở về phòng.

... Cái khác?

【... Ngô, cắt, cắt đảo...】

Răng nhọn xẹt qua núm vú sinh ra chạm điện đau đớn làm bạo hào luống cuống nheo lại mắt, tại đầu lưỡi cùng răng giao thế kích thích hạ, nơi đó nhanh chóng sung huyết, đứng lên. Lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ trêu đùa một chút hắn vị kia ngây thơ tiểu bạn trai, không nghĩ tới khởi xướng hung ác đến lại như đầu sói đói, không nặng không nhẹ lực đạo làm toàn thân hắn ứ đỏ.

Trong lòng bàn tay nóng ướt một đoàn nhảy lên lộ ra quen nát nhũ hương, hắn hé mở lấy miệng đem đưa đến trước mắt viên thịt ngậm vào, giống thời kỳ cho con bú hài đồng làm như vậy mút vào.

【 Mụ mụ...】

Trong đầu toát ra một cái từ ngữ, hắn cũng không che đậy miệng nói ra, hắn không có mẹ đẻ, chỉ biết là nhân loại giống như đều là dạng này gọi.

[ Nói cứng... Bạo hào tựa như mụ mụ đâu ]

Hắn nhớ tới khi còn bé bạo hào luôn luôn vụng trộm đem tiết kiệm sữa dê rót vào một cái nhựa plastic vật chứa bên trong đút cho hắn uống, khi đó lưu lại mơ hồ hình ảnh cùng hiện tại miệng bên trong chân thực cảm xúc chồng chất vào nhau, bị không có gì sánh kịp hạnh phúc tràn đầy lấp đầy.

【 Cho ăn, hỗn đản luyến mẫu đam mê... Con mẹ nó ngươi vẫn là tiểu hài tử sao!】

Vốn là còn điểm tình thú bầu không khí bị cắt đảo một tiếng này mụ mụ hô tan thành mây khói, vừa có chút ngẩng đầu ý tứ hạ thể cũng trong nháy mắt mềm nhũn xuống dưới. Bạo hào bị tức không nhẹ, níu lấy đầu kia tóc đỏ liền hung hăng kéo.

【... Há mồm! Thối tóc!】

【 Đủ, ta phải đi về...!】

Hắn hùng hùng hổ hổ nghĩ đẩy ra trên thân người, nhưng say rượu cắt đảo căn bản nghe không hiểu hắn đang nói cái gì, ngược lại là đem miệng bên trong núm vú ngậm chặt hơn, nói thế nào cũng không nguyện ý buông ra. Thậm chí liền răng đều đã vận dụng, cắn hắn đầu vú rất có một bộ liều cho cá chết lưới rách khí thế.

【 Tê, đau nhức a ngớ ngẩn!】

Cắt đảo răng cưa trạng răng không có nặng nhẹ đâm vào hắn bộ vị nhạy cảm bên trên, giống bắt thú kẹp cắn thật chặt viên kia đáng thương nhô lên, núm vú sắp bị xé rách đau đớn để hắn xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người.

【 Ngô... Náo đủ chứ, cắt đảo... Nhanh lên buông ra!】

Hắn không dám động thế là thấp giọng quát lớn, làm sao trên thân người phản ứng hoàn toàn không có, ngược lại là làm tầm trọng thêm vươn đầu lưỡi ma sát sung huyết cứng rắn bang đầu vú, miệng bên trong nhẹ giọng hừ hừ lấy, chẹp chẹp mút say sưa ngon lành.

Cắt đảo một bên chơi lấy hắn núm vú, một cái tay khác vô ý thức luồn vào trong đũng quần móc ra mình lão nhị, vụng về lột động lên. Lại giống là không đủ dùng sức hướng trên người hắn chen lấn chen, mượn bạo hào kinh ngạc trong nháy mắt chen vào hắn phát nhiệt giữa hai chân, không muốn mặt vừa đi vừa về ma sát.

【... Bạo hào, bạo hào 】

Bạo hào bị ép rắn chắc không cách nào động đậy, chỉ có thể một tay hờ khép trên mặt ửng đỏ, kéo căng lấy phía sau lưng kỳ vọng lấy trận này hoang đường tình hình nhanh lên một chút đi. Coi như là bị con chó, hắn ở trong lòng liếc mắt, cau mày phối hợp với cắt đảo động tác kẹp chặt hai chân. Quần của hắn bị vò rối loạn, sền sệt treo đầy cắt đảo trước dịch, vừa nóng lại nhiều, cách cọ quần xông vào trong da của hắn, hắn không khỏi nghĩ giống không hiện tại liền trong quần lót của hắn đều có cắt đảo đồ chơi kia.

【 A, !】

Cắt đảo cứng lại ngón tay đột nhiên trèo lên bờ vai của hắn, thuận xương quai xanh trượt vào hắn giữa khe vú hướng lên vẩy một cái, ngực dây băng liền lại không tác dụng. Từ lật ra áo da hạ hai viên bị chơi chín mọng sữa hạt rung động rung động ung dung đứng lên, một viên bị nước bọt thấm ẩm ướt sáng, một viên khác đang bị cắt đảo ngậm trong miệng mút vào. Cái tay kia đặt ở trên bụng của hắn vẽ vài vòng, từ quy đầu chảy ra tuyến dịch đem hắn dưới hông làm rối loạn, cây kia âm hành ra ra vào vào, mượn hắn khép lại hai chân tự an ủi.

【 A... A 】

Hắn trầm thấp thở hổn hển hạ, sữa thịt bị hút ở trong miệng đùa bỡn cảm giác cực kỳ khó chịu, biết rất rõ ràng lại thế nào hút cũng sẽ không hút ra sữa, thiếu niên nhưng như cũ khăng khăng đại lực mút vào. Đầu lưỡi xoay một vòng kích thích thoái hóa sữa lỗ, răng cũng phối hợp lấy nhẹ nhàng đâm vào chung quanh quầng vú, giống như thật có thể từ đôi này vú lớn bên trong gạt ra thứ gì đến.

【... Bạo hào...... Bạo hào, ta rất thích ngươi...】

Cắt đảo đụng lên đến ẩm ướt hồ hồ liếm lấy hắn một mặt nước bọt, nửa mở trong mắt nhưng không có hào quang, hắn cười ngây ngô đối người yêu lại liếm lại cắn, liền cùng nguyên thủy nhất như dã thú.

【 Cho ăn! Ngươi làm gì —— Dừng tay!!】

Bạo hào trên mặt biểu lộ phẫn nộ lại không cam lòng, nghĩ khỏa sắp bị tức điên lựu đạn. Hắn vung lên trên cánh tay nổ lên gân xanh, nửa ngày nhưng thủy chung không thể rơi xuống, thế là tại dung túng sau đó người càng thêm lớn gan đưa tay cởi xuống quần của hắn.

Cứng lại ngón tay tuỳ tiện cắt đứt dây lưng, cắt đảo dùng hơi có vẻ bén nhọn đầu ngón tay nén lấy hắn cái rốn, cái tay kia xoay một vòng luồn vào hắn cố gắng khép lại giữa hai chân, mang theo cảnh cáo ý vị tại trên đùi hắn vạch ra một đạo nhàn nhạt huyết sắc.

【... Tê, ta đã biết... Mau dừng lại a ngớ ngẩn ——】

Hắn vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ nhưng lại không dám ngăn cản còn đang bạo tẩu tóc đỏ thiếu niên, thế là cái kia hai tay cắt hắn quần, liên tiếp đồ lót cùng một chỗ giật xuống, đem hắn nửa đột nhiên cây kia nắm trong tay.

【 Ngô!】

Hắn mãnh hướng lên búng ra, không thể di động nửa phần, đang giãy dụa bên trong một căn khác nóng hổi đồ vật kéo đi lên, kích hắn một trận run rẩy. Cắt đảo thô ráp lòng bàn tay dán quy đầu xoay một vòng, bởi vì còn không có lui ra cá tính mang đến có chút nhói nhói, ngón tay tại linh nơi cửa đảo quanh vòng đem hai người bài tiết tuyến dịch sền sệt quấy cùng một chỗ, dẫn ra óng ánh nước tia.

Máu của rồng dịch đang mượn lấy cồn trong thân thể tán loạn, hắn nhìn xem bạo hào cao cao ngẩng cái cổ, ma xui quỷ khiến há mồm cắn đi lên. Thình thịch huyết mạch tại đầu lưỡi hạ nhảy lên, rỉ sắt hương vị từ răng nhọn tràn ra, thơm ngọt mê người.

[... Rất ngọt ]

Màu đỏ mắt nhân lột xác thành kim sắc dựng thẳng đồng, tham lam rồng há mồm đòi hỏi càng nhiều, răng nhọn khảm vào da thịt phảng phất dã thú, mút vào người yêu máu tươi.

【... n, 】

Vừa mới bắt đầu, bạo hào chỉ cảm thấy vai cái cổ đau xót, không có cách nào cúi đầu thế là chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một đống tóc đỏ ghé vào cổ của hắn chỗ lại cắn lại gặm.

Hắn nghĩ đến, gia hỏa này là chó sao, cũng liền bỏ mặc hắn tiếp tục.

Nhưng theo đau đớn một chút xíu tươi sáng, bị cồn tê liệt đại não rốt cục thanh tỉnh chút. Hắn nghe được bên tai nuốt ừng ực ừng ực âm thanh, cắt đảo hài lòng nhẹ giọng hừ hừ lấy, một tay nâng hắn bên cạnh cái cổ hướng miệng bên trong đưa đi.

Tí tách —— Tí tách ——

Bên đùi có chút run rẩy, nửa người dưới còn bị nắm ở trong tay thưởng thức, tinh dịch một giọt hai giọt vẩy ra đến trên bụng, mất máu cùng quá mức tình dục để hắn cảm thấy hoảng hốt, đầu ngón tay run rẩy phảng phất hút độc quá độ dư rung động.

Tí tách ——

Tròng mắt của hắn đi lòng vòng, nhìn thấy ngực uốn lượn mà xuống hoa hồng.

【... Thao!!! Mẹ 】

Hắn mãnh thanh tỉnh.

[ Gia hỏa này!]

Hắn dắt đầu kia tóc đỏ khước từ, bị đau thấp giọng hô.

【 Tê, cắt đảo! Cắt đảo!!!】

Đột nhiên trở nên lạ lẫm cắt đảo để hắn cảm thấy vạn phần bất an, nhưng cố gắng kêu gọi không chút nào không thể đả động nửa phần. Cắt đảo tay chẳng biết lúc nào leo lên hắn phần gáy, vì uống đến càng nhiều máu tươi mà dùng răng chui mài da thịt, đầu lưỡi luồn vào vết thương lật quấy.

【, đau nhức 】

Hắn một cái tay khác còn không có dừng lại, cầm hai người hạ thể nhanh chóng rung động, ẩn ẩn có sắp cao trào dấu hiệu.

【...... Ghê tởm, vậy chỉ có thể 】

Mất máu để hắn cảm thấy không chân thiết choáng váng, lại thêm say rượu...

Bạo hào bị đau hít vào một hơi, giãy dụa lấy đưa tay đi sờ bị ném sang một bên đoản đao. Uống quá nhiều rượu nguyên nhân, cá tính tạm thời không thể dùng, thế là chỉ có thể dùng nguyên thủy nhất phương pháp để gia hỏa này tỉnh táo lại.

Cánh tay của hắn mềm mềm đề không nổi kình, thật vất vả mới cầm chuôi đao.

[ Xin lỗi, cắt đảo ]

Đông —— Theo cùn khí rơi xuống đất vang động, hắn che lấy vết thương thoát lực ngã lệch trên mặt đất, cắt đảo thì rên khẽ một tiếng không có động tĩnh.

【... Hô, hô 】

Hắn nằm ở trên giường làm mấy cái hít sâu, răng cắn lấy quấn ở phần tay băng vải giật xuống một đoạn mới buông ra dùng sức che vết thương cái tay kia, qua loa băng bó. Làn da cùng băng vải dán vào chỗ đâm đâm phát đau nhức, cách băng gạc chạm đến cái kia còn không có kết vảy vết thương, lập tức đổi lấy một tiếng bị đau gầm nhẹ.

【 Gia hỏa này, 】

Bạo hào cắn răng nghiến lợi hướng trên mặt đất nhìn lại, tức giận dùng mũi chân vượt qua cắt đảo thân thể, lúc này mới phát hiện dị dạng. Cắt đảo toàn thân hiện ra không bình thường nhiệt độ, tại bị hắn đánh cho bất tỉnh về sau càng sâu, rõ ràng nhiệt độ cơ thể quá cao nhưng lại hung hăng run rẩy, cứng lại ngón tay ở trên người cào, lưu lại chút bên ngoài lật vết máu.

【 Cho ăn?... Cắt đảo 】

Vốn đang đang giận trên đầu bạo hào nhìn thấy dạng này cắt đảo cũng không nhịn được có chút đau lòng, hắn vuốt vuốt phát đau huyệt Thái Dương, nhìn xem trên mặt đất cuộn lên thiếu niên cuối cùng vẫn là không có nhẫn tâm.

【 Ghê tởm, làm loại chuyện này còn già hơn tử chiếu cố ngươi, thối tiểu quỷ 】

Hắn đứng dậy tiếp lướt nước, đem thấm ướt khăn mặt khăn mặt vắt khô. Bình thường cắt đảo luôn luôn thích dùng nhựa cây đem đầu tóc làm rất khoa trương, cho nên khi hắn đem đầu kia nhếch lên tóc đỏ buông xuống lúc, lại quái đản giống như là biến thành người khác.

Hắn đẩy ra cắt đảo tóc trán, chuẩn bị đem khăn lông ướt đệm ở hắn nóng lên chỗ trán.

【... Dáng dấp còn thật đáng yêu 】

Hắn hờn dỗi giống như cong lên miệng, nắm chặt lên kia thịt tút tút gương mặt trả thù tâm bóp hơn mấy đem.

【......... Sinh nhật vui vẻ, cắt đảo duệ binh sĩ 】

Khăn lông ướt che lên cặp kia đóng chặt mắt, hắn cúi đầu xuống, tại chóp mũi nhanh chóng rơi xuống một mảnh hôn.

【 Bỏ qua liền cho ta hối hận cả một đời đi, thối tóc 】

Môi của hắn từ chóp mũi hôn đến bên miệng, lè lưỡi như mèo nhỏ liếm liếm cắt đảo bờ môi, lửa nóng mang theo nhàn nhạt vị mặn.

4.

Kỳ quái chính là, ngày đó sau khi tỉnh lại cắt đảo lại giống như là mất trí nhớ.

Sáng sớm sơ dương, cùng với vài tiếng côn trùng kêu vang cắt đảo xoay người ôm eo của hắn hôn hắn phần gáy, lại tại nhìn thấy chiếc kia dấu răng lúc biểu hiện ra cực độ không giảng hoà phẫn nộ, thậm chí đỏ mắt thân thể trần truồng liền muốn đi ra ngoài đem tên kia bắt tới quyết đấu.

【 Bạo hào! Là ai!? Là ai làm 】

Cắt đảo nắm vuốt mặt của hắn, tiếng nói trầm thấp, đầu kia phát ra hạ mắt đỏ là hắn chưa từng thấy qua hung ác, lại tựa hồ lại tại một nháy mắt biến thành một loại khác doạ người kim sắc.

【......】

【...... Chuyện tối ngày hôm qua ngươi không nhớ sao 】

Từ lần đó sự kiện vì bắt đầu, cắt đảo chứng mất trí nhớ thỉnh thoảng phát tác, không thế nào nghiêm trọng, chỉ là sẽ tại mất trí nhớ đoạn thời gian kia bên trong tính cách biến có chút cực đoan. Phát bệnh thời cơ không rõ, chỉ biết là nếu như cùng cắt đảo nói chuyện này, lần thứ hai phát bệnh thời gian ngược lại sẽ kéo dài.

Cho nên khi hạ hắn đành phải im miệng không nói không nói, lại không biết đây hết thảy lại bị kia một mực vây ở hình người bên trong quái vật nhìn lại.

5.

【 Bạo hào, tới hạ...】

Mới từ biên giới tuần tra trở về bạo hào vẫn không có thể cởi trên thân bẩn thỉu áo choàng liền bị tuổi nhỏ người yêu một thanh đặt ở dưới cây.

【... Ngô, thối tóc ngươi phát cái gì thần kinh 】

Hắn bị đẩy một cái lảo đảo, phía sau lưng cọ tại thô lệ trên cành cây cấn khó chịu, hắn không hiểu ra sao, bất mãn cúi đầu nhìn về phía chính đào ở trên người hắn loạn ngửi một trận tóc đỏ chó.

Gần nhất cắt đảo có chút không đúng...

【 Cho ngươi ăn sắc mặt thật là tệ... Thế nào 】

Hắn đem để tay tại cắt đảo trên bờ vai khẽ đẩy dựa vào cái này thử biểu đạt bất mãn, chỉ coi là hắn cái tuổi này nên có một chút phản nghịch. Cho nên hắn không có phản kháng, mà là tùy ý cắt đảo giống loài chó như vậy ở trên người hắn khắp nơi ngửi nghe.

【... Bạo hào, trên người ngươi có người khác hương vị 】

Tuần sát xong lãnh thổ sói hoang nói như vậy, vô ý thức lộ ra kia cùng bình thường người hiền lành hoàn toàn khác biệt ác hung ác biểu lộ, lông mày nhăn lại nhưng lại trộn lẫn một chút ủy khuất.

Bạo hào biết hắn đối với sự kiện kia vẫn như cũ canh cánh trong lòng, cắt đảo tin tưởng hắn nói lời nhưng lại lo lắng hơn người khác sẽ thương tổn hắn, thế là giọng nói kia bên trong mùi dấm càng nặng.

【 Phốc, nam tử hán a?】

Hắn nhéo nhéo cắt đảo thịt mặt, vừa dự định trêu ghẹo nhà hắn bình dấm chua, lại bị sau lưng bất thình lình xen vào đánh gãy.

【 A, bạo hào, ngươi ở đây 】

Oanh từ lều vải chỗ ngoặt địa phương đi ra, trong tay mang theo một khung vừa cắt lấy cỏ nuôi súc vật.

【 Trước đó nói sự kiện kia có thể giúp ta một chút sao 】

Hắn nhìn về phía cắt đảo ra hiệu tính nhẹ gật đầu lên tiếng chào trực tiếp chạy bộ hướng bạo hào, theo thói quen có chút xoay người đưa tay phải ra đi cái tiêu chuẩn quý tộc mời lễ.

【... A? Đều nói đừng có dùng loại này nương nương khang phương thức 】

【 Lão tử cũng không phải cái gì kiều bên trong tám khí nữ nhân 】

Bạo hào sửng sốt một chút lập tức nhớ tới hôm nay tại con đường về bên trên đã đáp ứng oanh dạy hắn huấn ngựa sự tình.

Hắn hung hăng đẩy ra đối phương duỗi ra tay, bất mãn nhíu mày.

【 Thật có lỗi bạo hào, nhất thời còn không đổi được 】

Đối với cái này không có chút nào thành ý nói xin lỗi, bạo hào liếc mắt cũng lười lại sặc, hai tay của hắn ôm cánh tay giương lên cái cằm ra hiệu oanh dẫn đường. Đi ra mấy bước mới nhớ tới nhà mình còn đang phụng phịu người yêu, nghiêng người quan sát mới phát hiện đối phương đã sớm không có ảnh.

[ Thật sự là lòng dạ hẹp hòi ]

Hắn nghĩ đến cắt đảo ăn dấm lúc tấm kia thịt tút tút nâng lên bánh bao mặt, trong lòng tính toán ban đêm muốn như thế nào trấn an cái này đổ nhào bình dấm chua không tự giác cười ra tiếng.

Chỉ là không thể nghĩ đến, đây hết thảy lại bị trốn ở một bên cắt đảo nhìn đi. Hai người đi cùng một chỗ cười cười nói nói, mà vừa vặn bạo hào kia xóa cười bị oanh bên mặt cản rơi chút, thuận hướng lên, hắn nhìn thấy oanh trên mặt lộ ra đồng dạng mập mờ tiếu dung.

[... Xứng ]

Trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra ý nghĩ hung hăng đánh vào trán của hắn bên trên, trùng điệp ép hắn không thở nổi.

Bạo tẩu cá tính đem trên thân áo da vạch nát nhừ, hắn cầm cọc gỗ cũng ứng thanh vỡ nát, hắn ngay tại nổi nóng, trong lòng cũng hiểu được loại này không có từ trước đến nay lòng ham chiếm hữu là sai lầm. Ánh mắt bởi vì sung huyết mà phiếm hồng, hắn chịu đựng làm mấy lần hít sâu, ánh mắt nhưng như cũ cháy bỏng đính vào kia phiến đi xa màu đỏ áo choàng bên trên.

Nó cuối cùng vẫn là ghen ghét.

[ Là lúc này rồi, là lúc này rồi ]

Không hiểu thấu thanh âm tại trong đầu tán loạn, nhảy cẫng hoan hô lấy, huyết bồn đại khẩu đem hắn một ngụm nuốt vào.

【 Lên tiếng ————!!!!】

Vừa đem bạch mã dắt đến trên thảo nguyên hai người chỉ nghe được núi xa mặt sau truyền đến một tiếng trầm thấp long ngâm, không cẩn thận nhẹ buông tay, con ngựa cũng bởi vì bất thình lình kinh hãi thoát cương mà chạy.

【 Cho ăn! Hỗn đản âm dương mặt!! Còn ngây ngốc lấy làm gì!!!】

【 A!】

【 A? A cái rắm a! Mau đuổi theo a!!!】

Chờ bọn hắn tốn sức tìm tới lạc đường con ngựa đã nhanh ngày hôm đó hạ thấp thời gian phân, hôm nay dự định hành trình hoàn toàn ngâm nước nóng. Bọn hắn đầy bụi đất từ rừng rậm đầu kia trở về, trên người trên mặt dính vài miếng màu quýt lá cây.

【 Ghê tởm!!! Đều do cái này ghê tởm rồng!!!!!】

【 Còn có ngươi tiểu súc sinh này! Đánh như thế nào cầm thời điểm không thấy ngươi chạy nhanh như vậy! A!?】

Bạo hào ngồi trên lưng ngựa, áo choàng bên trên dính đầy mùa bên trong trắng trợn bay tán loạn mao cầu hạt giống, vốn là nhìn mao nhung nhung, hiện tại càng là trống một vòng. Hắn hùng hùng hổ hổ dùng giày đá một cước ngựa bụng, lập tức đổi lấy bạch mã một tiếng mang theo ủy khuất thấp ô.

Nhìn xem dạng này bạo hào, oanh không tự giác bị chọc phát cười. Hắn đi ở phía trước nắm dây cương, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu nhìn xem lập tức viên kia bị tức nổ màu vàng mao cầu.

【 Nói đến, mùa xuân vừa lúc là loài rồng phát tình mùa 】

Hắn nhìn xem núi xa, nhàn nhạt nói bổ sung.

Chờ bọn hắn trở lại doanh địa, vừa gặp phải náo nhiệt. Phối hợp với gào to, chủ bếp đem nồi sắt gõ hợp lý đương vang, rõ ràng đến giờ cơm, bàn ăn bên trên lại thiếu một người.

【 Hứ, gia hỏa này còn đang hờn dỗi a 】

Trong khi người khác nâng chén chúc mừng thời điểm bạo hào nhưng thủy chung không có gì muốn ăn, bằng bạc bữa ăn muôi hững hờ gõ trước mặt ăn đĩa. Hắn chống đỡ đầu liếc mắt mắt bên cạnh chỗ ngồi trống, rốt cục vẫn là ngồi không yên.

【 Cho ăn, ta đi về trước 】

【 Ài ài ài ~ Bạo hào tương cứ như vậy trở về ~ Lại hét một chén mà —— Nấc 】

Không muốn mạng nào đó ngớ ngẩn mặt lần này lại đứng mũi chịu sào quang vinh hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ.

【 Ấy ấy, ta nói, bạo hào là cùng cắt đảo cãi nhau sao...】

Bạo hào không có nghe được về sau nghị luận, rời đi về sau hắn cũng không có trực tiếp đi tìm cắt đảo nói rõ, mà là từ bên hồ đánh thùng nước quay trở lại gian phòng của mình.

【 Ngớ ngẩn thối tóc, thật sự là lòng dạ hẹp hòi 】

Hắn ngâm mình ở trong nước nóng, ôm hai đầu gối khó được cảm thấy ủy khuất, thế là ngột ngạt mọc lên mọc lên bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ đến đừng.

Mặc dù kết giao hơn hai năm, bọn hắn lại một lần đều không có làm qua, ngoại trừ xóc lọ liền xem như khẩu giao cũng là ít có.

【 Không phải liền là là ghen ghét thối bình dấm chua sao?】

【 Thối tóc, lão tử hôm nay liền muốn chết ngươi 】

Bạo hào nửa ngồi tại trong thùng tắm, căm giận đưa tay vì chính mình làm khuếch trương. Hắn là lần đầu tiên đụng nơi đó, sau lưng bài tiết dùng miệng nhỏ chăm chú hút lấy ngón tay của hắn, chỉ là cắm vào một đốt ngón tay liền khó chịu hắn nhíu chặt lông mày.

【 Ghê tởm, 】

Tại cùng cắt đảo kết giao trước đó, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới nam nhân ở giữa cũng là có thể ân ái, thân thể của nam nhân cũng là có thể bị cắm vào.

【... Đi chết, thối tóc 】

Mà thân thể của hắn mẫn cảm cực kỳ, tuyến tiền liệt cũng sinh cực mỏng, coi như dùng ngón tay đều có thể sờ đến, là loại kia cực dễ dàng hưởng thụ tình ái loại hình.

Hiện tại hắn sau huyệt co rụt lại co rụt lại phun ra nuốt vào lấy ba ngón tay, nơi đó bị ngón tay ôn nhu chống ra, chảy nhỏ giọt nhiệt lưu cũng theo hắn khuấy động bị huyệt thịt nuốt ăn lấy, tại trong cơ thể của hắn ra ra vào vào.

【... Ngô, 】

Hắn làm thật lâu, lâu đến loại này nguội kích thích đều kém chút để hắn không chịu nổi cao trào một lần.

【 Ba tức 】

Hắn đứng người lên, ngón tay từ sau huyệt bên trong rút ra, ngăn ở bên trong một điểm thanh thủy cũng dạng này thuận hắn mở ra đùi trượt xuống, liền xem như hắn cũng vì cái này ngoài ý muốn tình sắc đỏ bừng mặt. Hắn cắn môi, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt đem bôi trơn dịch thuận dưới bụng khuynh đảo, cuối cùng dùng hai ngón tay thăm dò vào quấy mở, đem phía trước cùng đằng sau làm trơn ướt.

【 Ghê tởm, thối ngớ ngẩn, dựa vào cái gì lão tử phải làm nhiều như vậy 】

Hắn hóp lưng lại như mèo, tại lúc nửa đêm xông vào người yêu ngủ phòng.

Gian phòng bên trong không có điểm đèn, chỉ có nơi hẻo lánh một chiếc lư hương lộ ra điểm lẻ tẻ ánh lửa. Bên trong chính là cái gì, hắn không biết, chỉ cảm thấy không có gì hương vị mà cắt đảo lại cố chấp mỗi ngày trước khi ngủ đều điểm, hắn cũng liền chưa hề hỏi đến.

Cắt đảo ngủ ở ở giữa chăn lông bên trên, chăn mền phình lên đắp thành một đoàn, đều đều hô hấp lấy, nhưng bạo hào lại xác thực biết lúc này cắt đảo còn tỉnh dậy. Bởi vì mỗi lần gặp được loại tình huống này cái này ngớ ngẩn đều sẽ lật qua lật lại suốt cả đêm ngày thứ hai lại treo hai cái mắt đen túi đi làm.

[ Cùng ta vờ ngủ?]

Hắn không tự giác bốc lên khóe miệng, điểm lấy mũi chân tiến vào cắt đảo trong chăn, hai tay chụp tới muốn đem cái kia còn đang hờn dỗi người yêu kéo vào trong ngực.

【 Cắt, 】

Cuối cùng cái kia âm còn kẹt tại trong cổ họng, trong tay lạ lẫm xúc cảm lại khiến cho hắn mãnh khẽ giật mình.

Không giống nhân loại làn da bóng loáng mềm mại, mà là cứng rắn, thô lệ băng lãnh loài rắn lân phiến giống như xúc cảm. Hắn kinh lập tức rút tay trở về, nhưng không ngờ bị một cái khác cốt chất đá lởm chởm móng vuốt bắt lấy lấy cổ tay.

【 Ai ————!】

Hắn bị kích hung hăng lui lại, nhưng con kia móng vuốt chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hắn không cho hắn né ra mảy may. Bạo hào gập cong gầm nhẹ, trong tay lốp bốp thả ra cỡ nhỏ bạo phá ý đồ uy hiếp đối phương.

【, lên tiếng ngao 】

Chăn mền tại một phen giãy dụa bên trong, từ kia dị hình trên thân thình thịch lăn xuống, một đôi con ngươi màu đỏ trong bóng đêm hiện ra kinh người nhiệt độ.

Mượn mông lung ánh trăng, hắn thấy được một con rồng.

【 Rồng... Vì sao lại ở đây 】

Con rồng kia toàn thân xích hồng, trên lưng dựng thẳng vảy chính thình thịch đứng lên, chứng minh nó hiện tại đang đứng ở cực độ táo bạo bên trong, mặc dù vẫn là ấu long, nhưng hình thể vẫn là phải so nhân loại bình thường khổng lồ rất nhiều, khí lực càng là không thể so sánh.

Bạo hào bị nó lôi kéo thất tha thất thểu lại ngã trở về trên giường, trước mặc kệ cái này rồng làm sao tới, hắn chỉ biết là hiện tại tạm thời không thể lại kích thích đầu này mất tâm rồng.

【... Cho ăn, ngươi!】

Mặc dù hắn không ghét loài rồng, nhưng bị cự long đè xuống giường cảm giác vẫn là để hắn buồn nôn cả người nổi da gà lên. Hắn cẩn thận khống chế âm lượng, thử nghiệm cùng trên thân cái này dị tộc sinh vật thương lượng.

【 Hồng hộc —】

Hồng Long đột nhiên cúi người mà xuống, to lớn loài rồng đầu ghé vào cổ của hắn bên cạnh hít hà, sau đó lại duỗi ra dính dáng dấp đầu lưỡi tại lỗ tai hắn nhọn tán tỉnh giống như liếm hơn mấy lần. Thở ra nhiệt khí một mạch phun tại cổ của hắn bên cạnh ngứa lại không phải rất khó chịu, Hồng Long cùng hắn chơi đùa lấy, nắm chặt hắn long trảo lại không chút nào buông ra vết tích.

【 Ngứa, 】

Rất nhanh, Hồng Long đầu to liền một đường chui được hắn nửa mở áo choàng trước, hiếu kì dùng xương mũi đẩy ra tầng kia mềm mại vải vóc.

【 Vân vân! Đồ đần ngươi đang lộng chỗ đó đâu!】

Vội vã chạy đến tìm cắt đảo trên người hắn ngoại trừ món kia áo choàng không mảnh vải, trên thân ướt sũng còn không có lau sạch sẽ chớ nói chi là hắn giữa hai chân kia chính trượt xuống dưới động cảm thấy khó xử bôi trơn dịch.

Hắn một tay dắt áo choàng một tay nhấn lấy Hồng Long xương mũi, ý đồ nắm lấy khối kia xương cốt đưa nó mang rời khỏi kia không nên đi địa phương. Đáng tiếc không có tác dụng gì, Hồng Long hai ba lần tránh thoát khống chế của hắn, đầu chắp tay liền đem áo choàng tung ra.

【 Ngô, 】

Loài rồng mang theo gai ngược thô lệ đầu lưỡi liếm bên trên lồng ngực của hắn, lưu lại mấy đạo màu hồng dấu vết. Hồng Long đem đầu đặt ở lồng ngực của hắn, mập mờ vươn đầu lưỡi khẽ liếm gò má của hắn. Tại trần truồng giữa háng một đoàn vật cứng quyết tâm đỉnh lấy bắp đùi của hắn, trơn ướt nóng hổi tuyến dịch lưu bên trên làn da, dẫn tới một trận bị bỏng run rẩy.

——[ Gần nhất vừa vặn đến loài rồng phát tình thời tiết ]

Trong đầu hắn đột nhiên hiện lên khi trở về oanh nói lời.

Bạo hào hai mắt trợn trừng, toàn thân tóc gáy dựng lên.

[ Thao! Gia hỏa này sẽ không đem hắn xem như phát tình đối tượng ]

Hắn giận không kềm được, hai tay nhanh chóng tụ nóng, một cái uy lực không nhỏ bạo phá liền thẳng tắp đánh vào Hồng Long má trái bên trên.

【 Súc sinh!!! Lăn đi 】

Thừa dịp Hồng Long hất đầu kêu rên khoảng cách, hắn một cái nghiêng người theo nó dưới bụng lật ra ra, hiện tại cũng quản không lên món kia khỏa thân áo choàng, hắn toàn thân trần trụi hướng bên ngoài lều phóng đi.

【 Ngao ——!!!!!!】

Kia hạ hiển nhiên chọc giận rồng, sau lưng truyền đến ngột dáng dấp bén nhọn long ngâm, ba cây bén nhọn bạch trảo đến đỉnh đầu vỗ xuống đem bạo hào lần nữa khốn trụ. Phẫn nộ miệng rồng bên trong phun hỏa diễm, xương cùng cùng nhau mở ra hung hăng quật mặt đất.

Từ nơi không xa, xuyên tới lưa thưa tác tác vang động, có người kéo động doanh địa khẩn cấp Buzzer (máy con ve), nhưng vốn cho rằng sẽ bị dọa chạy Hồng Long nhưng vẫn là đợi tại nguyên chỗ thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ánh mắt kia hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa —— Kẻ săn mồi săn giết con mồi lúc lăng lệ.

Thế là tại dư quang 暼 Đến Hồng Long vung vẩy cái đuôi thời điểm, hắn theo bản năng đưa tay đón đỡ, lại chỉ bị một đoàn mềm mại quần áo nện vừa vặn. Thật dày chăn lông đem hắn khỏa chặt chẽ, không đợi hắn tránh ra, loài rồng cự trảo chụp lấy eo thân của hắn thoát ly mặt đất.

【 Súc sinh! Ngô, con mẹ nó ngươi thả ta ra 】

Hắn đại khái đang bị mang theo phi hành, từ khe hở bên trong xuyên thấu gió lạnh phần phật phá tại hắn trần trụi trên thân, đông lạnh hắn một trận run rẩy.

Long Phi không bao lâu liền đến mục đích, bạo hào nghĩ đến hẳn là gia hỏa này sào huyệt, tại rơi xuống đất một sát liền xoay người lăn ra.

【 Ngao ——!】

Hồng Long ngẩng đầu lên hướng huyệt đỉnh nhổ ngụm long tức, cực nóng hỏa diễm nướng lấy đỉnh chóp nham thạch, ấm áp cũng theo đó chậm rãi dâng lên.

Nhờ ánh lửa, hắn thấy rõ hang động toàn cảnh, bốn phía đều là dốc đứng vách đá từ đỉnh chóp chỉ mở ra một cái lỗ nhỏ chiếu vào chút ánh trăng. Hang động chỉ có cửa ra vào lớn nhỏ chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng dung nạp Hồng Long bản thân, mà bây giờ nó chính ngăn ở chỗ đó, đối với hắn nhìn chằm chằm.

Rồng đi về phía trước một bước, hắn liền hướng lui về phía sau một bước.

【... Ngô, !】

Đột nhiên, bị sau lưng tảng đá trộn lẫn xuống, cả người hắn nghiêng về phía sau lấy tiến vào một đống mềm mại đống cỏ khô bên trong.

【 Lên tiếng... Lên tiếng 】

Kẻ săn mồi chậm ung dung cất bước hướng về phía trước, dựng thẳng lên lân phiến xoát xoát khép lại, cái đuôi lung lay mò về trước, dùng bén nhọn đuôi gai chống đỡ tại con mồi chỗ cổ.

【 Ghê tởm, 】

【...... Ngươi muốn làm cái gì 】

Hắn ngẩng đầu hung hăng trừng mắt ác long, mơ hồ cảm thấy cái này rồng tựa hồ nghe hiểu tiếng người.

【 Lên tiếng, 】

Hồng Long xông tới, đầu kia buồn nôn lưỡi dài thuận gương mặt của hắn một đường liếm đến bụng dưới, ướt sũng tại bắp đùi của hắn cây chỗ vừa đi vừa về ma sát, đem non mịn thịt đùi mài phiếm hồng. Nó lại hướng về phía trước bước đi thong thả hai bước, lộ ra dưới hông đoàn kia buồn nôn tính khí.

Loài rồng tính khí cùng những sinh vật khác khác biệt, cùng loài rắn gần cho nên có hai cây hải miên thể, kia hai đầu đồ vật to dài nóng lên, cán bên trên nổi gân xanh, bao trùm lấy mềm mại lân phiến. Loài rồng mang theo dày đặc mùi hôi thối tính khí ủi tại ngang hông của hắn, cọ lấy hạ thể của hắn xẹt qua cái rốn. Kia kích thước đặt ở trên bụng của hắn, khó khăn lắm chống đỡ đến lồng ngực của hắn, chớ nói chi là còn có hai cây...

【 Ngươi, 】

Rồng là không biết cười, nhưng khi hắn giương mắt lúc tựa hồ mơ hồ nhìn thấy Hồng Long câu lên khóe miệng, cặp kia kim sắc dựng thẳng đồng chuyển động hai lần, tựa hồ đang cảnh cáo hắn.

[ Như thế vật lớn đi vào bụng... Nhất định sẽ chết mất ]

【 Súc sinh!】

Bạo hào phẫn hung ác gầm nhẹ, trên cổ xương cùng xiết chặt, rơi vào hắn mềm mại trong da.

【 Lên tiếng ngao...】

Thế là rồng không tiếp tục cho hắn đường lùi, nó nâng lên thân thể đem bạo hào toàn bộ ngoài vòng tròn trong ngực, kia hai cây tanh hôi đồ vật chính chống đỡ lấy cái cằm của hắn, lại rõ ràng bất quá ý đồ.

[ Súc sinh này muốn để hắn giúp mình khẩu giao ]

Bàn tay khống chế không nổi nắm chặt, trầm thấp tiếng phá hủy ầm ầm rung động, hắn giận không kềm được quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm, nhưng lại tại một giây sau tắt lửa.

[...... Ghê tởm, cắt đảo... Cắt đảo hẳn là cũng tại gia hỏa này trong tay ]

Hắn nhớ tới hắn kia mất tích người yêu.

【 Cho ăn, ta hỏi ngươi 】

【... Nguyên lai ở tại nơi này người đi cái nào 】

Hắn khàn giọng chất vấn, lại chỉ lấy được tiến thêm một bước trừng phạt —— Bén nhọn xương rồng tại mặt của hắn bên cạnh vẽ lên một đạo, đầu kia nguy hiểm đuôi rồng càng là làm tầm trọng thêm tại trên cổ của hắn quấn một vòng, dùng không có cốt thứ kia một mặt mãnh nắm chặt.

【... Ách ngô ——】

Rồng đỉnh đỉnh hông, trong đó một cây đồ vật liền thẳng tắp chạm vào hắn bởi vì ngạt thở mà hé mở miệng bên trong. Dị hình âm hành tại trong miệng lật quấy, bao trùm lấy hơi mỏng lân phiến phá tại môi của hắn, bên trên khang, mang ra chút hỗn hợp có huyết khí mãnh liệt như mùi tanh.

【...... Thao... Đi chết 】

Hắn theo bản năng dùng sức cắn vào, nhưng vật kia lại giống cảm ứng được đột nhiên nhanh chóng bành trướng, trở thành cứng ngắc lân phiến đào lên trong miệng của hắn bích, máu tươi hòa với ứng kích bài tiết nước bọt ngược lại là thuận tiện nó làm ác.

Cự long than nhẹ một tiếng đầy tiện ý đóng lại mắt, nửa nằm tại con mồi bên cạnh thân, lại đột nhiên ác thú vị dùng xương đầu đỉnh làm trước mắt căng cứng xương sống lưng.

【... n, ngô!】

Vốn là quỳ một chân trên đất bạo hào, tạm thời vẫn không có thể khống chế tốt hô hấp lại bị Hồng Long ác ý va chạm. Hắn mở to suy nghĩ hướng về phía trước khuynh đảo, cắm ở trong miệng hắn cây kia lại ngạnh sinh sinh đỉnh tiến hầu chặng đường.

Khí quản đột nhiên ngăn chặn choáng váng cùng đau đớn để hắn thống khổ nghẹn ngào, yết hầu nóng bỏng phát đau nhức, bị chống ra non mịn khí quản kháng cự không được nuốt vào mấy cỗ quái vật dâm dịch.

【 Ọe, ngô a...... Dát 】

Trong dạ dày một trận cuồn cuộn, hắn hai mắt đỏ bừng, nắm chặt trên cổ đuôi rồng cúi đầu muốn đem những cái kia buồn nôn đồ vật phun ra ngoài, lại bị quái vật thừa dịp hắn há hốc miệng khoảng cách cắm càng sâu. Từ vậy coi như là quy đầu đỉnh chóp, một tầng mềm mại lân phiến từ từ mở ra, từ bên trong sinh ra một đoạn màu đỏ thịt mềm.

【... Ô...... Ô 】

Càng nặng rồng mùi tanh ở trong miệng nổ tung, làm cho hắn không được nôn khan, nước mắt cũng khống chế không nổi rơi xuống. Hắn khó chịu run rẩy không ngừng, toàn thân dựa vào miệng bên trong cây kia cây thịt chèo chống, nửa nằm rạp trên mặt đất.

Mỗi một lần hô hấp hoặc là nôn khan đều thành vô tận tra tấn, cho dù là phát ra nhỏ xíu nghẹn ngào đều sẽ làm đầu này ác long càng thêm hưng phấn. Thế là đại lượng trước dịch cuồn cuộn rót vào hắn cái bụng, thuận thực quản một mạch tràn vào dạ dày của hắn.

【 Ngao, 】

Tựa hồ rất không hài lòng bạo hào lạnh nhạt nó một căn khác, rồng hướng về phía trước đỉnh đỉnh. Miệng bên trong cây kia bị ngậm càng sâu đồng thời, một căn khác cũng mượn mồ hôi cùng dịch nhờn thuận bạo hào ngẩng cái cằm vạch tiến hắn chướng bụng hai ngực ở giữa, chỉ tiếc nó kia đáng thương con mồi chỉ là bị thao miệng đều nhanh muốn bị quá khí đi.

【... n ngô ngô!!——】

Bạo hào ánh mắt tan rã, miệng bị chống ra đến cực hạn thế là chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng dựa vào cái mũi hô hấp. Kia hai mảnh đỏ thắm cánh môi áp sát vào rồng tính khí bên trên, từ khe hở bên trong ngẫu nhiên rò rỉ ra chút trộn lẫn lấy nước bọt trước dịch, trắng nõn nà chảy đến hắn tuyết trắng nở nang giữa hai vú lại bị quái vật một căn khác quấy nát nhừ.

Bạo hào từ trong lỗ mũi phát ra chút mang theo khóc nức nở nát âm, hắn không có cách nào nói chuyện, thậm chí liền đại não đều muốn liên tiếp bị quái vật kê ba đâm nát. Không cách nào tránh khỏi nước muối sinh lí đem hắn hai mắt ngâm đỏ, hai tay của hắn chăm chú móc lấy rồng làn da, đem hết toàn lực lại chỉ có thể cởi xuống một hai khối trắng bệch lân phiến.

Sợ hãi, ngạt thở cùng bất lực bịt kín hắn mắt, tại một mảnh gần như tuyệt vọng màu đen bên trong chỉ có tinh điểm màu đỏ ánh lửa phát ra ảm đạm chỉ riêng.

[ Cắt đảo...]

Đương cầu sinh dục áp đảo hết thảy, tựa hồ liền buồn nôn đều trở nên dễ dàng tiếp nhận... Dù sao chỉ cần thỏa mãn con quái vật này tính dục nó liền sẽ thả hắn đi đi...

【 Ô, ọe 】

Ngăn ở trong cổ họng hắn cây kia lại bắt đầu đứt quãng bắn ra trước dịch, tanh nồng mùi vị từ trong dạ dày một mực rót vào xoang mũi, hắn nhịn không được lại một lần nữa nôn ra một trận, không chút nghi ngờ trong dạ dày của hắn cũng sớm đã mục nát.

Đợi đến chịu qua lần này co rút, hắn cố nén thẳng tới não nhân buồn nôn, run rẩy đem hai tay nhấn bên trên bộ ngực của mình.

【 Lên tiếng ngao ——】

Bị hai đoàn thịt mềm kẹp lấy ma sát khoái cảm tựa hồ để rồng rất là hài lòng, nó lung lay cánh, rốt cục đem khóa tại bạo hào trên cổ cái đuôi buông ra một nửa.

Nhưng đối bạo hào tới nói lại không tốt như vậy thụ.

Loài rồng toàn thân trên dưới đều bao trùm lấy cứng rắn lân phiến, xương cốt lại chìm vừa cứng, thậm chí ngay cả dùng đến giao phối địa phương đều dài lấy khó mà uốn cong xương sụn cùng cứng rắn bang lân mịn, giống khối bọc giấy ráp cứng rắn côn. Hắn cố gắng dùng hai tay kẹp lấy bộ ngực của mình, hai khối hình dạng ưu mỹ cơ bắp bị gạt ra một đạo lỗ khảm, bị quái vật mài đỏ tím một mảnh.

Rồng dịch thể theo mài hỏng da thịt xông vào trong thân thể, vốn cũng không nên bị nhân thể hấp thu dịch thể rất mau ra hiện không tốt phản ứng. Thân thể của hắn bắt đầu phát nhiệt ngứa, toàn thân nóng bỏng nhưng lại mềm mềm đề không nổi kình.

Hắn không biết đây là triệu chứng trúng độc vẫn là đừng... Chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại khẩn cầu trận này tra tấn nhanh lên kết thúc.

【 Lên tiếng —— Ngao!!】

Tựa hồ là chán ghét loại này nguội phương thức, đương miệng bên trong cây kia lần nữa phồng lớn thời điểm Hồng Long gầm nhẹ đem bạo hào quăng về phía vách đá.

【 Ngô, cô...】

Hắn bị đụng mắt nổi đom đóm, bị cường ngạnh chống ra quai hàm xương vẫn không có thể hảo hảo khôi phục, thế là tại mãnh liệt va chạm hạ cuối cùng từ trong dạ dày phun ra thứ gì. Hắn nằm tại đống cỏ khô bên trong nôn khan không ngừng, các loại dịch thể dán đầy toàn thân, lại triều vừa nóng.

【 Lên tiếng 】

Nhưng chờ hắn nhớ tới muốn chạy trốn thời điểm, rồng móng vuốt đã đặt lên bả vai, đem hắn lần nữa nhấn trở về dưới thân.

【 Đau nhức, 】

Long trảo hư hư giẫm tại vai trái của hắn xương cùng trên cánh tay phải, hơi một cái dùng sức liền có thể đoạt đi tính mạng của hắn. Đầu kia đầu lưỡi lần nữa quấn đi lên, ôn nhu liếm láp gương mặt của hắn.

Rồng nhìn xem hắn, hắn lại không có thể cặp kia kim sắc trong mắt nhìn ra mảy may vuốt ve an ủi.

【 Ngươi còn nghĩ thế nào... Súc sinh 】

Hắn chán ghét quay đầu, bị thô bạo sử dụng hầu khang chát chát chát chát phát đau nhức, tức giận mang theo mấy sợi khàn khàn. Hắn hung hăng trừng mắt ác long, chóp mũi nhăn lại, mang theo trần trụi phẫn hận cùng mâu thuẫn.

Rồng không có trả lời hắn, chỉ là đem đầu lưỡi dọc theo cổ của hắn một đường trượt đến trước ngực, phân nhánh đầu lưỡi dùng sức đuổi qua viên kia trống ra sữa hạt, lại một đường liếm đến hắn cái rốn. Hồng Long to lớn đầu cúi tại dưới háng của hắn, phốc xích xoẹt hướng ra phía ngoài phun nhiệt khí.

【 Súc sinh!! Ngươi làm gì!!!!!】

Hắn lớn tiếng gào thét lại không có nổi chút tác dụng nào, rồng cự trảo đè ở trên người, thậm chí liền đứng dậy đều làm không được. Bạo tẩu cá tính nơi tay lòng bàn tay lốp bốp vang lên không ngừng lại chỉ là phí công quơ không có chút nào tác dụng.

Hắn bị ép nằm tại cự long dưới thân, giống vải rách bé con mặc kệ bài bố.

【 Dừng tay!!!! Hỗn đản!! Không cho chạm vào nơi đó!!!】

Cứng rắn xương đầu không cho cự tuyệt đẩy ra hắn cố gắng khép lại hai chân, hai đầu sừng rồng từ đuôi đến đầu quơ lấy hai chân của hắn, vô cùng khuất nhục ép buộc hắn lộ ra khe mông ở giữa màu hồng lỗ nhỏ.

【 Không muốn! Mau dừng lại! Cái chỗ kia không phải —— Y 】

Hắn bị tức hai mắt đỏ bừng, lời nói mới thét lên một nửa nhưng lại sinh sinh ngừng lại. Rồng đầu lưỡi chính liếm qua hạ thể của hắn, trùng điệp đuổi qua hắn bốc lên nước hoa tâm. Bởi vì mới tự mình làm qua khuếch trương không bao lâu, nơi đó còn mềm mềm khẽ nhếch lấy, bên trong bọc lấy đại cổ nóng ướt bôi trơn dịch, bị đầu lưỡi đâm vào lấy từng chút từng chút chậm chạp mở ra.

【 Ngô a a a —— Đi chết đi chết đi chết!!!!】

Đột nhiên giằng co con mồi để rồng rất là nổi nóng, nó một bên dùng chân trước tạo áp lực, một bên uy hiếp giống như dùng răng ở cắn con mồi non mịn bắp đùi. Đợi cho dưới thân người bình tĩnh chút ít, nó mới lần nữa cúi người nhấm nháp nhục huyệt ngọt ngào.

Nhục huyệt bị cạy mở một đường nhỏ, đầu lưỡi như xúc tu tiến vào trong thân thể của hắn. Thô lệ, mọc ra gai ngược bựa lưỡi không lưu tình chút nào tao thổi mạnh kia chưa nhân sự xử nữ, cơ hồ có một chưởng rộng thịt lưỡi mượn tràn đầy bôi trơn dịch tuỳ tiện liền chui tiến chỗ sâu, buồn nôn nước bọt lưu khắp nơi đều là, từ mật hồ bên trong rò rỉ ra một chút.

Bụng dưới của hắn một mảnh dính chặt, bắp chân khống chế không nổi run lên, bị dị hình xâm phạm buồn nôn để hắn lần nữa nôn ra một trận, lúc trước vì người yêu làm cẩn thận khuếch trương giờ phút này xem ra càng làm cho lòng người lạnh ngắt.

【 Đi chết a... Súc sinh 】

【 Nơi đó... Ngô... Không phải cho ngươi dùng 】

Một trận đắng chát đánh tới, nước mắt tùy ý.

Hắn run rẩy vặn vẹo thân eo, ý đồ đem kia cắm ở hắn trong mông đít buồn nôn đồ vật làm đi ra. Bựa lưỡi kích thích huyệt thịt, chỉ cảm thấy nóng bỏng một mảnh đau nhức, hắn sụp đổ khóc mắng, đằng sau lại bởi vì trước đó bôi lên quá nhiều bôi trơn dịch tại dị vật khuấy động hạ phốc phốc phốc phốc hướng ra phía ngoài chảy nước.

【 Ngô... Cô ngô...... Không muốn 】

Tại hắn sắp bị tra tấn không có khí lực thời điểm, Hồng Long rốt cục ngừng nó trò chơi.

【... Ê a, 】

Gai ngược tại đầu lưỡi rời khỏi thời điểm chăm chú còi lấy ruột thịt, kích thích cực lớn làm dưới thân người mãnh kéo căng ở, từ trong cổ họng mài lên tiếng ướt sũng nghẹn ngào. Ruột tựa hồ bị đẩy ra ngoài chút, màu đỏ thịt sắc một vòng bĩu tại cửa huyệt, hiện ra ngọt ngào thủy sắc.

Tiếp lấy, rồng dùng chân trước mang lấy bạo hào đầu gối ổ tính cả bả vai cùng nhau nắm chặt.

Hắn treo tại vách đá cùng rồng thân thể ở giữa không cách nào động đậy, mà dưới thân thể của hắn, kia hai cây đáng sợ tính khí vận sức chờ phát động, thử một cái đâm cái kia còn chưa kịp khép kín cửa huyệt.

【... n, 】

Bạo hào trong mắt tối tăm mờ mịt một mảnh, thẳng đến cây kia cứng rắn bang đầu trên đỉnh hắn sau huyệt, hắn mới mãnh tỉnh táo lại.

【... Cô a!!!! Lăn ————】

Đáng tiếc đã chậm.

【 Ngô a... A, ngô...... Không, không muốn... Không muốn vào đến 】

Hắn bị kẹp vào tứ chi, giống người hình máy bay chén bị dị hình to lớn âm hành phá vỡ cái bụng. Mặc dù có lúc trước khuếch trương, nhưng rồng nơi đó còn là quá lớn, lỗ đít bị kéo trắng bệch, chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy kia kích thước kinh người dị hình quy đầu.

【 Đau nhức, muốn nứt mở ——!】

Hắn đau không được lắc đầu, nước mắt nước mũi khét một mặt mất mặt thét lên lên tiếng. Nhưng rồng như cũ thô bạo động tác lấy, dắt hắn co rút không chỉ thân thể hướng nó trên âm hành ép, không lâu liền có hiệu quả.

【 Cô a... Đau nhức... Đau quá a......】

Đằng sau có lẽ đã nứt ra cũng khó nói, tràng đạo đau đớn nóng bỏng, bị che kín lấy lân phiến dị hình vạch ra một đường nhỏ, vào trong khảm tiến trong thân thể của hắn.

Bị xé nứt đau đớn để hắn sụp đổ kêu khóc, tới gần dưới bụng địa phương đã có thể nhìn ra rõ ràng nhô lên, hướng thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu uốn lượn bò. Quản không lên mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt cùng nước bọt, hắn cự tuyệt lắc đầu, gạt ra vài tiếng vỡ vụn rên rỉ.

【 Cô, cứu... Mệnh...... Đừng lại tiến vào 】

Hắn kêu khóc thỉnh cầu ác long, lại không chiếm được mảy may thương hại.

Cây kia quá to lớn đồ vật căn bản không có khả năng nhét vào hắn trong bụng, thế là rồng nơi nới lỏng chân trước, cuối cùng mượn quán tính lại nuốt vào một điểm. Bạo hào phần bụng khoa trương hở ra, tràng đạo bị dị hình lấp đầy, chống ra đến cực hạn, lại giống là lâm bồn sản phụ đại trương lấy hai chân co rút không chỉ.

【...... Muốn, chết 】

Chỉ có tiến đi không đến hai phần ba, bạo hào cũng đã đau gần như hôn mê. Sắc mặt hắn trắng bệch, nhưng lại bởi vì uống xong quá nhiều rồng dâm dịch toàn thân phát nhiệt, nghẹn ngào không dám tưởng tượng sau huyệt thê thảm hình dạng. Hắn bị rồng cự trảo mang lấy, hạ thể xuyên qua, hai cây dị hình âm hành đem hắn kẹp ở giữa, không cách nào di động nửa phần.

【 Dát a —— Không, không... Muốn..... Đau nhức....... Đau quá 】

Rồng không có cho hắn bất luận cái gì giảm xóc cơ hội, mang theo lân phiến to lớn tính khí bắt đầu ở hắn trong bụng bụng dưới biên độ nhỏ trừu sáp. Vảy ngược theo mỗi một lần rút ra hướng khác một bên lật ra, tế nhuyễn lân phiến lăng trì lấy hắn tràng đạo, phốc thu phốc thu mang ra đại lượng hỗn hợp có dịch ruột non dầu bôi trơn.

Hắn bị thao hai mắt biến thành màu đen, theo rồng mỗi một lần đỉnh làm hư rơi phát ra vỡ vụn rên rỉ. m hành xâm nhập đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi địa phương, cách một lớp da thịt áp bách lấy nội tạng, thế là tại ngạt thở trách móc nặng nề bên trong, nước tiểu cũng thưa thớt từ hắn uể oải hạ thể gạt ra.

Đèn kéo quân giống như, hắn màu xám ánh mắt lóe lên một chuỗi ảm đạm kim sắc, tại vô ý thức bên trong, môi của hắn hấp hợp phun ra một chuỗi mơ hồ khóc âm.

【...... A, ngô 】

Rồng động tác ngừng tạm, nó cúi người đem lỗ tai xích lại gần, mang theo một loại dị dạng ôn nhu dùng trán đỉnh làm bạo hào thấm ướt bên mặt, cặp mắt kia bên trong tình dục lắng đọng chút, lệ sắc mắt vàng độ một tầng thủy quang.

【......... Cắt... Đảo 】

Không phải cái này, tên của nó không phải cái này.

【 Ngao!!!】

Long bạo giận gầm nhẹ, lại lần nữa đem rút ra một nửa thịt lưỡi đao đâm vào tấm kia đáng thương trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn.

【 A! Đau nhức... Dừng lại...... Không... Có thể lại sâu!—— Cô ngô 】

Hạ thân truyền đến cùn đau nhức rốt cục lại đem hắn kéo về kia tàn nhẫn bất quá trong hiện thực, hắn sụp đổ lắc đầu, thân eo co rút không chỉ. Từ cái kia đáng sợ chỗ giao hợp, đậm đặc bạch đốt tinh dịch bám vào tại thành ruột bên trên theo xả cắm bị vảy ngược cạo xuống. Trên người hắn sền sệt một mảnh, dính đầy tinh dịch cùng quái vật nước bọt.

Đột nhiên đắp lên bóng ma để bạo hào mỏi mệt xốc lên mí mắt, nghịch chỉ riêng, hắn nhìn thấy rồng mở ra miệng, hai hàng giao thoa răng, cùng kia hô lấy nhiệt khí đầu lưỡi.

[ Hắn muốn bị rồng ăn hết sao ]

Thật buồn cười, tại điểm cuối của sinh mệnh hắn lại sinh ra không hiểu an tâm cảm giác... So với bị cưỡng gian đến chết, vẫn là như vậy thống khoái chút.

Chỉ là trong suy tưởng đau đớn làm thế nào đều không có đến, ngược lại là một loại thô ráp thấm ướt cảm giác tại môi của hắn chỗ lan tràn. Rồng phun ra nhiệt khí đánh vào hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt trên mặt, đầu kia đầu lưỡi liếm láp môi của hắn khe hở, cạy mở một đường nhỏ chui vào bên trong đi.

... Nếu như cái này cũng có thể tính được là là một nụ hôn

【 Ọe...... Ngô...... Ra, đi 】

Ngoại trừ vừa mới bắt đầu loại kia không hiểu thấu ôn nhu, rất nhanh rồng bản tính lại lần nữa hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, đầu kia xúc tu lưỡi dài luồn vào trong miệng của hắn, trực tiếp hôn đến hắn yết hầu chỗ sâu. Mãnh liệt buồn nôn làm cho bạo hào khống chế không nổi phản ọe, hắn ho khan sặc ra nước mắt, lại bị bách ngậm lấy rồng đầu lưỡi cùng nó hôn.

【... A —— Cô... Hô......... Không 】

Theo một lần hung hăng hạ đục, tràng đạo phát ra thanh thúy ba tức âm thanh, rồng đầu lưỡi xâm nhập cổ của hắn đạo cơ hồ muốn tại trong thân thể của hắn cùng nó cây kia đồ vật đến cái lưỡi hôn.

Tại kịch liệt trong đau đớn, hắn rốt cục ngất đi.

【 Hô...... Hô... A...】

Ý thức lần nữa trở về thời điểm, hắn vẫn như cũ bị không ngừng thao làm lấy, có lẽ là bởi vì chết lặng đi, hắn vậy mà cảm thấy hạ thân không có đau đớn như vậy.

【......... Thật xin lỗi... Thật xin lỗi 】

Hắn bất lực kéo lên khóe miệng, ngầm trào mình vậy mà tại trước khi chết còn có thể xuất hiện nghe nhầm, kia rủ xuống ngón tay giật giật, mí mắt làm thế nào đều không mở ra được.

Nước đồng dạng đồ vật nhỏ lên mắt của hắn mặt, chảy đến hắn khẽ nhếch miệng bên trong, đắng chát cay độc chính là rồng nước mắt.

【... Thật xin lỗi...... Thật xin lỗi bạo hào 】

Thiếu niên đã biến trở về hình người, nhưng bởi vì trước đó đủ loại, kiềm chế quá lâu long tính vẫn như cũ khiến cho hắn duy trì một nửa quái vật bộ dáng. Đối với nhân loại tới nói quá lớn long trảo kết nối lấy cánh tay, xương đuôi từ hạ thô sáp dựng thẳng lên lân phiến bao trùm nửa người, mà cây kia vẫy đuôi một cái hất lên biểu thị lấy nó ngay tại cao hứng.

Phần hông không tự chủ nhanh chóng nhún nhún, bởi vì lúc trước thô bạo khai phát, bạo hào nơi đó xốp mở rộng ra tuỳ tiện đem nhân loại ngang nhau kích thước ăn. Chỗ giao hợp truyền đến dâm mỹ tiếng nước để hắn miệng đắng lưỡi khô, bị thao quen nhục huyệt chăm chú giảo lấy hắn sưng hạ thể, lấy lòng vặn eo đong đưa.

【... Ngô...... Đau nhức...... Điểm nhẹ...】

Dù cho nói mê bên trong, bạo hào lông mày vẫn là thít chặt lấy, tấm kia gương mặt xinh đẹp bên trên tràn đầy nước mắt, một nửa ửng hồng một nửa trắng bệch.

【...】

Cắt đảo hối tiếc không thôi, thống khổ cắn môi lại không thể thoát đi bản năng khống chế, thế là chỉ có thể bất lực sám hối lấy, một lần lại một lần xin lỗi.

Hắn không biết nên làm sao đối mặt sau khi tỉnh lại bạo hào, cũng không biết làm như thế nào đối mặt đầu kia ở tại trong thân thể của hắn quái vật, thế là chỉ có thể hỗn độn ngã tiến dục vọng cùng thống khổ vòng xoáy bên trong.

【......... Cắt... Đảo 】

Bạo hào lẩm bẩm để cả người hắn đều cứng đờ, hắn không dám mở mắt nhưng nửa người dưới lại vi phạm lấy chủ nhân càng đứng thẳng càng nhanh. Hắn khóc bịt kín bạo hào con mắt, tại cái này gần như tra tấn trong trầm mặc xuất tinh.

Nhiệt lưu từng cỗ từng cỗ bắn vào bạo hào trong bụng, đã bị bên trong đi ra hai lần sau huyệt rốt cuộc chứa không nổi càng nhiều tinh dịch, thế là một nửa thuận tràng đạo phốc phốc phốc phốc tiến vào trong thân thể, một nửa khác bất lực tả tại hai người nương tựa dưới hông.

【 Ngô, bạo hào... Ta thật sự là kém cỏi nhất nam nhân 】

Cổ của hắn bên trong nghẹn ngào, long trảo hung hăng khảm tiến da thịt bên trong, còi hạ bó lớn vảy rồng. Kia che lấy bạo hào con mắt tay run rẩy không chỉ, kiềm chế khóc rống ngăn ở trong lòng không chỗ phát tiết, hắn nhìn qua bạo hào, cuối cùng cúi người tại kia phiến trên môi lưu lại một cái đắng chát hôn.

Nó cuối cùng không phải hắn a.

Tại qua loa giúp bạo hào thanh lý thân thể về sau, hắn tại trước động dâng lên một đống lửa, khói đen cuồn cuộn lên cao, giống như là một đầu lưỡi dao đoạn mất bọn hắn sau cùng vuốt ve an ủi.

【 Bạo hào, kiên trì một chút nữa...】

【 Lập tức liền sẽ có người tới cứu ngươi 】

Bạo hào còn ngủ, thế là hắn lau chùi lau tầng kia mỏng sợi thô ôn nhu nói, hắn không có còn dám nhìn bạo hào một chút, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đứng người lên.

Rồng cánh từ xương bả vai hạ mọc ra, cứng rắn lân phiến lại lần nữa bao trùm quanh thân, lợi trảo giẫm tại trên vách đá cát đá bay tứ tung, nó bước một bước về phía trước chuẩn bị vỗ cánh bay lượn, nhưng lại bởi vì cuối đuôi truyền đến trẻ con mềm xúc cảm quay đầu.

Rồng con mắt màu vàng óng bỗng nhiên hơi co lại, từ đó chiếu ra kia màu đỏ phiến ảnh.

【... Lại muốn chạy trốn sao, đồ hèn nhát 】

Bạo hào nửa chống lên thân thể, mặt tái nhợt bên trên miễn cưỡng kéo ra một cái cười, trong tay của hắn nắm thật chặt rồng xương cùng, khắp khuôn mặt là sốt cao qua đi đổ mồ hôi.

【 Ngươi thiếu lão tử nợ đời này cũng còn không hết 】

Hắn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía rồng song đồng, nhìn xem cặp kia kinh ngạc mắt vàng rung động xoát bên trên quen thuộc đỏ.

【 Duệ binh sĩ 】

——END


	20. SuperBat hot kinks

Batman's Plan Bkent  
Summary:

Một cái biên siêu ngắn nhỏ pwp  
Notes:

Bởi vì hừ siêu quá cay, mới xuất hiện loại này sản phẩm   
Liên quan tới sex protection Thảo luận bị tục đến mời sớm điểm x  
Work Text:  
Từ khi bị thích khách liên minh lừa tinh về sau vị này ca đàm thằng giàu có liền học tinh, đồng dạng sai lầm Batman xưa nay không phạm lần thứ hai, hoa hoa công tử làm theo không lầm, nhưng là muốn để hắn không mang bộ, đó là không có khả năng, nếu là ai muốn trộm trộm lưu lại chút gì, nguyên bản đánh lửa nóng người yêu liền sẽ lập tức biến thành lạnh lùng vô tình bóng đen, điều tra, tiêu hủy, ngược dòng cây cầu nguyên, một mẻ hốt gọn, mỗi một bước cũng sẽ không có sai lệch. Nếu như chỉ là phổ thông pháo bạn, vậy thì càng không có gì thể diện có thể dàn xếp. Bất quá một lòng nghĩ bò lên trên cái giường này, không phải nghĩ trèo cao phú quý hám làm giàu nữ lang chính là bị tấm kia quá phận soái khí mặt mê hoặc ngốc nữu, tất cả mọi người chỉ tiêu muốn cùng Bruce một đêm phong lưu sẽ như thế nào lãng mạn điên cuồng, không con tin ý nghi ngờ lưu tình không lưu loại ca Đàm vương tử có phải là không được, tương phản mọi người đem cái này coi như một loại nghĩ sâu tính kỹ quan tâm, miễn trừ hậu hoạn, lãng mạn nhưng xưa nay không mất phong độ.  
Nhưng Clark không giống a, hắn cũng sẽ không mang thai, ( Ai nói sẽ không, trăm đặc biệt man ngươi không được (▼ Mãnh ▼#)) Mà lại từ lúc hắn rời đi tiểu trấn nông trường về sau, Bruce xem như hắn người thân cận nhất, hắn thích rúc vào cái kia rộng lớn trong lồng ngực, kiên cố hữu lực, đáng tin cậy, nhưng cũng hiện đầy vết thương, hơi có vẻ cô độc, lẫn nhau ôm nhau có thể để cho hắn thoát đi toà báo sờ soạng lần mò mỏi mệt cùng rời xa quê quán cô độc, cũng có thể giúp Bruce xua tan đêm tuần vẻ lo lắng, loại này vuốt ve an ủi luôn luôn rất khiến người tâm động, dù cho đã thoải mái qua cũng có thể là vì vậy mà lại đến một phát, nhưng loại này nhiệt tình cũng rất dễ dàng bị giội tắt, nhất là tại không thể không chờ đợi Bruce bốn phía tìm kiếm áo mưa thời điểm, thế là Clark quyết định, giúp Bruce vượt qua sợ hãi của mình, hắn tốt ta cũng tốt, ân cứ như vậy quyết định.  
Nói thật ngày đó Bruce có chút mệt mỏi, ban đêm từ thiện tiệc tối để hắn không thể không tiếp nhận bình hoa nhóm chen chúc lại nghe một đống dối trá chính khách ồn ào ngôn từ, cũng may cũng không có không thức thời gia hỏa tại đêm tuần thời điểm chậm trễ thời gian, dội cái nước thư giãn một tí căng cứng thần kinh, lại thừa dịp ngày mai a không không đang ngủ đến giữa trưa thật sự là không còn gì tốt hơn kế hoạch. Nhưng khi hắn lung tung phủ thêm áo ngủ chuẩn bị ngược lại giường liền ngủ lúc, đẩy cửa đã nhìn thấy lão bà của mình nửa mở áo choàng tắm hai chân trùng điệp nằm ở trên giường, cố ý nghiêng người sang gạt ra nhũ câu, một cỗ trung niên cảm giác nguy cơ lập tức đánh trúng Bruce, Clark lúc nào như thế dục cầu bất mãn?  
Hắn bò lên giường bóp một cái Clark eo, thế nào Clark?  
Không chút"  
Kia sớm ngâm hương hoa tắm là cho ai chuẩn bị?  
Vậy ngươi xem là cho ai chuẩn bị đây này, thám tử tiên sinh   
Nếu như không phải cái gì đặc thù thời gian chính là tiểu trấn nam hài lại không thông cảm vất vả công việc daddy Còn muốn đường ăn,   
Kia daddy Muốn giáo huấn hắn sao?  
Bảo bối đừng làm rộn, ngày mai còn có sẽ.  
Bruce đem người đặt tại cổ bên trong hút mạnh miệng hoa hồng hương chuận bị tiếp cận lý do này vờ ngủ, nhưng là sự tình hiển nhiên không có hắn tưởng tượng đơn giản như vậy.  
Ngươi nếu là phương diện kia có khó khăn có thể nói thẳng, Bruce   
Được hay không ngươi không phải rõ ràng nhất sao!  
Vậy ta muốn nói không được chứ?  
Bruce còn không rõ ràng lắm Clark điểm ấy phép khích tướng tiểu tâm tư sao, nhưng ở trong lòng cân nhắc một chút giấc ngủ của mình cùng danh dự vấn đề sau, quyết định trước thuận Clark, dù sao tiểu trấn nam hài sớm tối là phải bị thao phục.  
Kia dễ quên kỹ nữ liền phải nhiều dạy mấy lần để cho hắn nhớ kỹ   
......  
Bruce một bên nói một bên tại áo choàng tắm bên trong sờ loạn lên, Clark cảm thấy mình tại tìm đường chết biên giới không xa, đêm nay không giúp Bruce giải quyết vấn đề cái này đại giới nhưng lớn lắm.  
Đã bị khiến cho áo ngủ hoàn toàn không có, kia Bruce liền hảo hảo cùng hắn chơi đùa, hắn muốn xem nhìn Clark trong hồ lô muốn làm cái gì. Thuận eo ổ mò xuống đi bắt hai thanh mông thịt Clark mặt liền đốt lên, sớm chuẩn bị tốt hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy phía dưới ngứa, nhưng Bruce không có hướng xuống đưa tay, ngược lại dụi dụi trên ngực thịt mềm, chế giễu hắn giống như hôn hắn một ngụm sau liền dọc theo cái cổ cắn, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng toát một chút mẫn cảm núm vú Clark liền sẽ không chịu được, huống chi Bruce chính cầm đầu lưỡi cùng răng ác thú vị cọ qua cọ lại, có đôi khi hắn thậm chí lo lắng coi như mình có thể sinh con cũng sẽ bởi vì sữa bị Bruce ăn sạch mà cho ăn không no hài nhi. Nhưng chỉ vẻn vẹn dạng này đối Bruce còn thiếu rất nhiều, bởi vì nhẫn nại mà kẹp chặt hai chân bị tách ra nhưng đói khát ruột thịt lại không bị đụng vào, Bruce chỉ ở bẹn đùi nếp thịt bên trong cho hắn nếm thử kia nóng hổi côn thịt, để cho sớm bôi trơn tốt tiểu biểu tử chảy nước cầu hắn,   
Sờ sờ, daddy Sờ sờ ta   
Mang theo kén chỉ bụng dính lấy tràn ra trước dịch vuốt ve sung huyết đầu, lại sắc tình nén giảo gấp ruột thịt,   
Clark, ngươi có biết hay không ngươi phía dưới miệng nhỏ sẽ tự mình mở ra, bên trong thịt mềm lại ngay cả ngón tay đều cắn không thả, ta nhìn nó đều so ngươi nhớ rõ mình rốt cuộc là thế nào bị làm.  
Đừng nói nữa... A ân.... Không phải...  
Trăm đặc biệt man sự nhẫn nại mạnh hơn nó cũng là có hạn độ, nhất là đối mặt lão bà của mình thời điểm, cho nên tại Bruce chuẩn bị kỹ càng tốt hưởng thụ, đưa tay từ trong tủ đầu giường sờ áo mưa thời điểm, phát hiện sự tình giống như không thích hợp? Tại sao không có? Không có khả năng a? Clark thật là có ngươi!  
Muốn... Bruce...  
Im bặt mà dừng là không thể làm, cho nên Bruce đột nhiên may mắn có các loại bình hoa chen chúc tiệc tối cũng không phải không dùng được, tối thiểu nhất lấy lại nhét bộ các mỹ nữ chừa cho hắn một đầu đường lui.  
Ta nói ngươi làm sao nhiệt tình như vậy đâu, Clark   
Không biết là tiệc tối đi đâu cái tiểu biểu tử kín đáo đưa cho ta, bất quá xét thấy các ngươi đều là kỹ nữ, ngươi hẳn sẽ thích...  
A...... Từ bỏ... Ân...  
Mê nghĩ Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Thật muốn một đứa bé.

Lần thứ nhất bắt đầu sinh ý nghĩ này thời điểm, Henri chính nằm ngửa tại kim chủ dưới thân hầu hạ. Thô lỗ lão nam nhân xoa hắn cặp vú đầy đặn, đồng thời đem ổ gà lởm chởm mặt xấu góp hướng bụng dưới của hắn, liếm tiến hắn nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn cái rốn.

Mẫn cảm tóc đen mỹ nhân thở gấp ngâm nga, âm huyệt co quắp phun tung toé ra một cỗ tao thủy. Hắn nằm ở trên giường, như cái hiến tế thánh xử nữ ngọc thể đang nằm, nhỏ tay không khó nhịn nhào nặn mình âm đế. Nam nhân thở hồng hộc, đỡ lấy kê ba lung tung địt vào trắng nõn giữa bắp đùi rục hoa huyệt, thô cứng rắn cán mài đến mỹ nhân nước mắt đầm đìa, mềm mềm cái bụng bị thoáng nhô lên, lại bị nam nhân đại thủ nhấn đè xuống, vừa đi vừa về mấy lần, Henri tử cung bị vò chen lấn bủn rủn bất lực, miệng âm đạo tiết ra đại lượng thơm ngọt dâm dịch.

Hắn khẽ cắn môi đỏ, vòng eo không quên nịnh nọt vặn vẹo, cố gắng co vào nóng ướt hoa huyệt phục thị nam nhân côn thịt.

Tuy nói tâm cao khí ngạo mỹ nhân xem thường trước mặt bực này thô tục háo sắc người, nhưng nhục thể đói lúc hết thảy nịnh nọt đều xuất từ bản năng, hắn tận tình rên rỉ, phát ra ngày bình thường tuyệt sẽ không nghe được mị âm, mà hắn nước nhuận mê ly ánh mắt lại vượt qua nam nhân đầu vai, rơi vào cách đó không xa trên tường —— Nơi đó treo một bức kim chủ cùng ôm anh hài phu nhân chụp ảnh chung.

Thật nhỏ hài tử —— Henri tại ý thức mơ hồ thời điểm nghĩ như vậy đến, mềm mại, ngoan ngoãn nằm tại nữ nhân trong ngực, phảng phất một nắm sạch sẽ mà thuần khiết linh hồn —— Bất quá bộ dáng này lại có thể duy trì bao lâu đâu? Sớm muộn sẽ bị hắn cái này bẩn thỉu không chịu nổi phụ thân ô nhiễm thành tối đen.

Liền Henri mình cũng sẽ không nghĩ tới, ở phía sau đến thời gian bên trong, hắn sẽ thỉnh thoảng hoài niệm lên cái kia không thuộc về hắn tiểu sinh mệnh.

Hắn nhịn không được tưởng tượng, nếu là mình thành trên đời này lại so với bình thường còn bình thường hơn mẫu thân thì tốt biết bao a, cứ như vậy hắn liền sẽ có thuộc về mình hài tử. Liền liền kim chủ xấu xí như vậy nam nhân cũng có thể thành gia có được chính mình hậu đại, vậy mình đâu, phải chăng có tư cách hơn đâu? Henri nhìn qua trong gương u buồn xinh đẹp vưu vật, chính chậm rãi bóp vò bởi vì giả mang thai mà sưng tròn trịa hai vú, như thế màu mỡ khỏe mạnh thích hợp sinh dục nhục thể, bên trong tinh xảo thoải mái dễ chịu tiểu tử cung lại dị thường trống rỗng, theo những năm này tấp nập lạm giao, bài xuất trứng cũng bị tàn nhẫn lãng phí.

—— Chỉ cần có đứa bé liền tốt, bạn lữ là ai đều không ảnh hưởng toàn cục.

Henri núp ở trong ghế tự an ủi, ướt dầm dề ngón tay lại an ủi không đến ngứa dâm đãng miệng tử cung. Hắn hi vọng nhiều từ mình bên trong sinh ra một cái sinh mệnh liên kết cùng kéo dài, có thể gánh chịu hắn tràn đầy tình thương của mẹ. Hắn ở trong lòng thề đem cả một đời yêu thương cùng thương tiếc con của mình, làm mình quá mức vô tình lại quá mức thiếu yêu an ủi.

Nhưng có người nguyện ý cho hắn sao?

*

Tại hắn dùng cho yêu đương vụng trộm trong phòng, hắn từng cùng mê luyến hắn phú hào hẹn hò, gầy còm nam nhân ôm chặt eo thân của hắn trên dưới sờ loạn, như cái dân đen đang dây dưa đầy đặn sinh dục nữ thần.

Henri đổ vào ghế sô pha bên trong cùng nam nhân thân mật, rất nhanh bị nam nhân trên ngón vô danh đắt đỏ nhẫn kim cương hấp dẫn chú ý. Một khắc này, trong lòng của hắn ngũ vị tạp trần.

Hắn không khỏi suy nghĩ lên hôn nhân thứ này đến tột cùng là cái gì gông xiềng. Rõ ràng nam nhân trước mặt nguyện ý hào ném thiên kim mua xuống hắn một đêm, thậm chí tại Henri thời điểm gật đầu hưng phấn đến phát cuồng, quỳ trên mặt đất si mê hôn mỹ nhân sáng ngời giày da nhọn. Khi đó nam nhân đem đầu gối ở trên đầu gối của hắn, thì thào nói mình nguyện ý làm hắn chó mặc hắn quất giẫm đạp. Thấp như vậy tiện đến trong bụi đất gia hỏa, lại uyển cự Henri bố thí, không muốn cùng mình thê tử ly hôn đổi lấy triệt để chiếm hữu trong lòng tình cảm chân thành cơ hội —— Chẳng lẽ những cái kia dung tục nhạt nhẽo muốn cùng tình, có thể so sánh Henri Carvel cao trào thay nhau nổi lên lúc hương diễm thổ tức trân quý hơn sao? 

Thế là Henri hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đã nhận ra, cho dù những người này muốn hắn, 肏 Qua hắn, trầm mê ở hắn, cũng không ai dám chính thức có được hắn.

Bọn hắn không thể nghi ngờ sẽ tại Henri ủy thân phó thác lúc lùi bước. Ai có thể khống chế cái này không có trong trắng liêm sỉ, ngâm tại tình ái nước đường bên trong đói khát mà dã tâm bừng bừng đắt đỏ kỹ nữ đâu?

Thế nhân đều biết hắn sẽ không là cái tốt thê tử, càng sẽ không là cái tốt mẫu thân. Lão nam nhân nhóm khát vọng kích thích, lại mâu thuẫn hi vọng cả một đời an ổn, bọn hắn hoang dâm chi đạo, cùng Henri quay lưng mà trì.

Nhưng thượng thiên tựa hồ phá lệ chiếu cố với hắn, cũng không có cướp đi hắn trân quý nội hạch. Henri biết mình vẫn có thể mang thai. Tại lúc còn rất nhỏ, hắn liền bị các ca ca lừa gạt bên trong bắn tại tiểu tử trong cung. Về sau thành danh bước vào Hollywood, hắn còn trẻ vì lấy lòng các đại nhân vật, tại đêm thứ nhất lúc bị luân gian đến song huyệt chảy máu, hắn cùng các ca ca đứa bé thứ nhất bởi vậy chết yểu.

Khi đó Henri cũng không cảm thấy bẩn, thậm chí không cảm thấy đau nhức, chỉ có chính hắn biết, hắn tại một đêm kia đạt được triệt để thỏa mãn, từ đây thanh sắc chí thượng, tham hưởng ái dục. Ai có thể nghĩ tới, hắn hôm nay lại tại nhấm nháp năm đó quả đắng, hắn không dám suy nghĩ nếu là mình đứa bé thứ nhất còn sống sẽ là bộ dáng gì, có lẽ đã trưởng thành, phản nghịch rời đi mẫu thân bốn phía xông xáo, hoặc là vẫn không muốn xa rời tình thương của mẹ mùi thơm ngát, dây dưa lưu tại bên cạnh hắn.

*

Theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng, Henri đã học được tiếp nhận hiện thực, hắn không còn câu dẫn những cái kia người có vợ, hoặc là bị gia đình sự nghiệp sở khiên vấp phế vật. Hắn cần càng tuổi trẻ, càng xúc động ngu xuẩn nam nhân, những cái kia so với hắn tiểu thập tuổi trở lên đại nam hài kê ba cương mồ hôi lâm ly đặt ở trên người hắn bộ dáng đã si mê lại hèn mọn, đem mặt vùi sâu vào hắn mập bức bên trong mút vào lúc toát ra hạnh phúc phảng phất muốn ngất thần sắc, vì đạt được Henri cho bú bọn hắn cái gì đều nguyện ý đi làm, mà đây chính là Henri cần có, hắn cảm giác mình trở thành chân chính mẫu thân, sủng ái lấy những cái kia đã lớn lên so mình còn cường tráng hơn tính dục tràn đầy bọn nhỏ.

Trước kia hắn không thể nào lựa chọn, bị ép đi hầu hạ già yếu mập ra quyền thế người, bây giờ hắn thoát ly bên ngoài, thống khoái mà làm hắn lang thang kỹ nữ. Hắn là như thế phóng đãng, nhẹ đi cà nhắc nhọn bốn phía dự tiệc, ngày qua ngày, không cần lại lo lắng sẽ phá hư cái này đến cái khác mỹ hảo gia đình.

Vô số con dân nguyện ý đi theo hắn, vui vẻ chịu đựng cho hắn thụ thai, thậm chí đem cho rằng lớn lao ban thưởng. Đáng tiếc Henri tại kinh lịch mang thứ hai thai lúc kịch liệt nôn nghén cùng xương sống thắt lưng sau liền chán ghét, những cái kia không ngừng mang thai sinh con vọng tưởng không bằng lưu đến kiếp sau, tặng cho thế giới kia các nam nhân phúc lợi đi.

End

5  
Vợ súc vọng tưởng Olamicabron  
Work Text:  
Phảng phất lần thứ nhất thao dạng này kỹ nữ.

Á Tư Kerr suýt nữa trong đám người tùy tiện cười to. Dưới người hắn thê thảm mẫu thú chổng mông lên, bức môi sưng như là vỡ ra dâm con trai, Á Tư Kerr thô cứng rắn côn thịt nhắm ngay cung miệng hung ác cắm chui mài, khiến cho sói cái đã bắt đầu cung co lại sản đạo kịch liệt co rút.

Ô...... Đau quá...... Từ bỏ......

Có gì phải khóc, kiệt Lott.

Á Tư Kerr kê ba trùng điệp chọc lấy mấy lần, hòa với tiếng nước giòn vang khiến thi nhân hào hứng mười phần, hai tay của hắn nắm chặt bạch lang màu mỡ cặp mông, coi như mì vắt giống như lại vò lại đập, cự điểu mỗi một lần cắm vào nộn huyệt lúc sói cái nhũ phòng đều sẽ tiêu xạ hai đạo sữa. Kiệt Lott ủy khuất dùng mu bàn tay lau đi tung tóe đến mi mắt bên trên sữa dịch, lại bị thi nhân nắm chặt cái cằm nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác thật sâu lưỡi hôn một trận.

Tốt đừng nũng nịu, tranh thủ thời gian sinh, đem trong bụng quái thai làm khô —— Lần này nhưng phải để cho ta hảo hảo thao hạ ngươi trống rỗng tử cung, nhìn xem có phải là giống kéo xấu túi thịt tử như vậy mềm mại.

Á Tư Kerr nắm lấy kiệt Lott tóc dài về sau kéo một cái, buộc hắn ngẩng đầu lên đến, nước mắt tận vẩy vào trên mặt đất.

Không thể không nói, ngươi cái này sói lồn thật mẹ hắn mập, đều sinh con còn đang hút. Ân? Chuyện gì xảy ra, hẳn là ngươi sinh ra tới thời điểm liền bị phụ thân ngươi móc qua âm đạo?

Á Tư Kerr ngôn ngữ vũ nhục lấy bạch lang, kê ba mãnh liệt mạnh mẽ đâm tới, thẳng đem bạch lang 肏 Đến nước miếng chảy ròng, đãi hắn gần như cao trào lúc lại rút ra côn thịt đem hắn tùy ý vứt trên mặt đất. Bạch lang đau đến nước mắt đầm đìa, to béo cái mông còn tại run rẩy lắc một cái lắc một cái, mà thao mở một cái khe âm đạo lại chưa khép lại, thậm chí so vừa rồi trương đến lớn hơn.

Đxm nó chứ, cái này tiện hóa muốn sinh. Cho ăn! Các ngươi đều tới, nhìn kỹ một chút thú cái là thế nào sản xuất.

Mọi người chen chúc tiến lên, đem sói cái cùng hắn tự chủ làm thành một vòng tròn. Kiệt Lott xấu hổ cuộn thành một đoàn, nằm nghiêng trên đồng cỏ, trùng điệp mập bạch giữa bắp đùi nộn hồng âm thần còn đang hé, sau đó càng trương càng mở, Á Tư Kerr không kiên nhẫn ngồi xổm người xuống, ngón tay lôi kéo sói cái sản đạo, mọi người nhìn thấy đầy đặn tóc trắng mỹ nhân thét chói tai vang lên phun sữa triều phun, quá nhiều chất lỏng nhuộm dần bùn đất bãi cỏ, tản mát ra một cỗ kỳ dị tính hương.

Ra, là quái vật! Các ngươi nhìn, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh liệp ma nhân mang thai quái vật hài tử!

Kiệt Lott co quắp trên mặt đất, cảm nhận được thời gian kế tiếp phảng phất ngưng trệ lại bị vô hạn kéo dài, hắn tự chủ từ hắn sưng huyệt bên trong móc ra cái thứ nhất con non, sau đó là cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba...... Hắn giống con không ngừng cao trào sinh sữa nhỏ trâu cái, bởi vì phát tình hao phí quá nhiều khí lực mà không cách nào tự quyết sản xuất.

Tốt, kiệt Lott, sinh một đống con dơi bộ dáng tiểu quái vật, lại cùng cao đẳng hấp huyết quỷ làm loạn có đúng không? Xem ra bọn hắn ngoại trừ huyết dịch càng nóng lòng với tại trong cơ thể ngươi hút mỹ vị tao thủy, đúng hay không?

Bạch lang mơ hồ đầu óc chậm nhanh vận hành, tự hỏi tổng bị tự chủ nhốt tại trong phòng sinh gian dâm hắn nào có cơ hội ra ngoài cùng những người khác yêu đương vụng trộm —— Khẳng định đều là xấu chủ nhân bỏ vào đến, những cái kia hấp huyết quỷ nhận chủ nhân mở tiệc chiêu đãi, thừa dịp hắn bị che kín hai mắt lúc đường hoàng đi tiến đến gian nhục hắn, dùng quái vật tinh dịch đem hắn thánh khiết mỹ hảo tử cung điếm ô triệt để.

Á Tư Kerr...... Ngươi cái này hỗn đản......

Bạch lang lên án đạo, khóc đến hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, nhìn xem mình vất vả sản xuất con non tản mát trên đồng cỏ, người vây xem nhóm thì vô tình tùy ý kích thích bọn hắn xấu xí lại nhỏ yếu thân thể.

A, ta cũng không để ý ai cho ngươi truyền bá loại.

Thi nhân trên mặt lộ ra cuồng nhiệt thần sắc, đem vừa sản xuất sói cái đặt ở trên đồng cỏ giống như nổi điên 肏 Làm, dính đầy nước ối cùng dâm dịch mông bự bị đâm đến rung động đùng đùng, mà sói cái vừa đau vừa mệt, tâm giống như chết không phát ra được khóc thút thít bên ngoài thanh âm.

Nhưng ta cho ngươi biết —— Ngươi tiện hoà dâm cung đều từ ta chi phối, ta để ngươi sinh ngươi sẽ sống, con mẹ nó ngươi coi như sinh non tắt thở cũng là ta người, chờ ngươi chết ta liền đem ngươi xé ra vào ở trong thân thể của ngươi —— Đáng chết, chúng ta cả một đời cũng sẽ ở cùng một chỗ.

*

Cho ăn, Á Tư Kerr, tỉnh.

Kiệt Lott lạnh lùng giọng trầm thấp quanh quẩn ở bên tai, hôn mê đã lâu Á Tư Kerr đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, mở to mắt.

Bên người bạch lang ngồi ngay thẳng, trang phục sạch sẽ mà cấm dục, mặt mày vẫn như cũ diễm lệ mà tránh xa người ngàn dặm, hắn lạnh nhạt nói lấy ngươi độc đã giải, ác mộng sẽ không lại dây dưa ngươi, một bên cúi người nhặt lên trên đất kiếm.

Á Tư Kerr chậm rãi ngồi dậy, trong thoáng chốc liếc tới kiệt Lott căng cứng mông bự, ngày đó ban thưởng gợi cảm trong khe mông có một khối bị nước thấm ướt ẩm ướt sáng vết tích.

Kiệt Lott, ta...... Ta hôn mê thường có không nói gì thêm...... Làm cái gì kỳ quái......

Không có. Kiệt Lott đưa lưng về phía hắn, che giấu nóng hổi đỏ lên hai gò má.

Chẳng có chuyện gì, cần phải đi, nhanh lên đuổi theo.

end

【 Biên siêu /BS】 Mất cả chì lẫn chài Ontontu  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
'Bruce Wayne thích ngoan ngoãn nghe lời sub Tiểu nam hài' Siêu nhân đọc nhanh như gió xem hết hôm nay Wayne bát quái sử dụng sau này siêu cấp tốc độ đưa di động nhét trở về cái mông của mình túi. Ngẩng đầu nhìn đến từ phòng họp cổng đi tới Batman hắn mười phần khinh thường xùy một tiếng. Siêu nhân cùng Batman quan hệ từ chính liên thành lập đến nay vẫn liền không tốt lắm, mặc dù bọn hắn đúng là bên ngoài thoạt nhìn là phối hợp ăn ý cộng tác. Nhưng bí mật một cái cảm thấy đối phương quá ngạo mạn còn khống chế muốn cực mạnh, một cái khác cảm thấy đối phương quá lỗ mãng chưa từng chịu theo quy làm việc chỉ có bốc đồng không có đầu óc.

Nhưng bọn hắn quan hệ hôm nay phá lệ không tốt, đơn giản chính là hôm nay chiến đấu gian nan lấy được thắng lợi, Batman đương nhiên không hài lòng, chiến hậu hội nghị đều lấy Batman vỗ bàn một cái siêu nhân lưu lại, những người khác tan họp mà kết thúc. Sau đó tranh luận kết quả cùng đi thường đồng dạng, dù ai cũng không cách nào chân chính làm cho đối phương tâm phục khẩu phục. Đáng thương người Krypton khí đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt cổ hai bên nổi gân xanh. Hắn tại trên miệng không chiếm được liên minh cố vấn chút tiện nghi nào, thậm chí còn bị đối phương bắt lấy ngôn ngữ lỗ thủng trả đũa. Mà hắn cãi nhau đối tượng chỉ lộ ra một cái tỉnh táo cái cằm, chỉ có nhấp cùng một chỗ bờ môi có thể biểu hiện hắn đối siêu nhân bất mãn.

Á khẩu không trả lời được lại không thể nhịn được nữa siêu nhân rốt cục vỗ bàn một cái hét lớn ngươi không phải danh xưng Batman là vạn năng sao? Ngươi có thể đem ta đưa đến Bruce Wayne trên giường đi, ta liền thừa nhận là ta sai rồi, đồng thời tại trong hội nghị công khai xin lỗi ngươi mà lại về sau tác chiến toàn nghe ngươi.

Cho dù là cách thật dày con dơi mũ giáp, siêu nhân còn là có thể cảm giác được liên minh cố vấn khó được bị trấn trụ, hắn đắc ý cảm tạ một thanh mình siêu phàm khắc tinh đại não, thậm chí hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng được ra Batman dưới mũ giáp mặt là như thế nào một Trương Chấn kinh đến vặn vẹo mặt. Trận này đổ ước coi như hắn làm sao đều không lỗ, hoặc là có thể được đến một cái ngoan ngoãn nhận sợ Batman, hoặc là có thể cùng người trong lòng của mình cùng chung đêm xuân.

Nếu như ngươi không được, vậy thì phải hướng đám người thừa nhận lần này là ngươi không đối, còn muốn công khai tuyên bố về sau sẽ tôn trọng chủ tịch mỗi một cái quyết định! Clark hết sức che dấu mình dương dương tự đắc, phảng phất đã thấy Batman ở trước mặt mình nhận sợ ngốc dạng.

Có thể, nhưng ngươi ngươi tiếp nhận ta điều giáo, ta mới có thể cam đoan ngươi có thể được đưa đi Wayne trên giường.  
Batman phảng phất rốt cục tìm về hắn nhất quán trầm thấp tiếng nói, cái này khiến siêu nhân chuẩn bị phản bác Batman không có chút nào vạn năng đã mất đi đất dụng võ.

OK, thành giao.

Cảm giác này có chút vi diệu, siêu nhân nghĩ. Ngươi cùng từ trước đến nay không hợp nhau đồng sự buổi sáng còn đang cãi lộn, buổi chiều liền đã quỳ gối hắn Hồng Thái Dương phòng trên mặt thảm, từ hắn dạy ngươi làm nhu thuận sub. Âu • Henri cũng không dám như thế viết.  
Nhưng đã Batman nói hắn có thể làm được...... Lao ở trên, hắn quá muốn muốn Bruce • Wayne. Bruce bắt được Carl mắt cá chân, lột ra hắn áo choàng; Bruce êm ái vỗ về chơi đùa Carl run rẩy da thịt; Bruce cầm định chế roi da đứng tại Carl sau lưng, thanh âm ngầm câm, tuyên bố phải thật tốt trừng phạt hắn không nghe lời tiểu nam hài......  
Tư thế không đối. Batman cầm con dơi thước đứng tại Carl sau lưng, thanh âm trầm thấp, eo hạ thấp, cái mông vểnh lên cao.  
Thế nhưng là ngươi cho ta trên tư liệu ngay tại lúc này dạng này! Carl nhịn không được phản bác. Phản bác con dơi phảng phất bản năng, mà đồng nghiệp của hắn thường thường cũng bắt hắn không có cách nào. Nhưng hôm nay Batman không có nói tiếp. Carl ngay tại nghi hoặc, một cái mang theo gió thước rơi ầm ầm cái mông của hắn bên trên, thanh âm kia rất vang, đau đớn cùng xấu hổ cùng một chỗ nổ bể ra đến.  
Batman! Carl bắn lên, ngươi không thể dạng này!  
Ta không thể thế nào, Carl? Batman dễ như trở bàn tay bắt được Carl cánh tay, đem hắn đẩy về tại chỗ quỳ tốt, là ngươi muốn làm Bruce • Wayne sub Nam hài. Ta sẽ dạy ngươi, nhưng ngươi nhất định phải nghe lời.  
Tốt a, Carl xấu hổ giận dữ nghĩ đến, đem mặt vùi vào khuỷu tay. Không có gì lớn, hắn chỉ cần ngẫm lại Bruce liền có thể ứng phó cái này. Cái thứ hai thước quất vào Carl nhô lên cao hơn trên mông, đổi lấy người Krypton mềm mại nghẹn ngào.  
Nhớ kỹ cái tư thế này sao, Carl? Batman nhẹ giọng hỏi, ngươi cần tại bất cứ lúc nào đều duy trì nó.  
Là, Carl kịp phản ứng lúc đã trả lời lên tiếng. Hắn nuốt xuống một chút, nói bổ sung, tiên sinh.  
Batman rất nhỏ dừng lại một chút. Có lẽ hắn cũng không thích ứng cái này, Carl nghĩ thầm. Batman vì một vụ cá cược đáp ứng điều giáo Carl, đổi lấy tại liên minh sự vụ đã nói một không hai quyền lực, trên thực tế rất có thể chưa từng có làm qua cái này. Batman rất có thể đang vì Carl thuần phục không biết làm sao, nhưng không muốn biểu hiện ra ngoài. Mà Carl đột nhiên rất muốn nhìn đến hắn càng nhiều không biết làm sao dáng vẻ.  
Batman từ bên cạnh trong ngăn tủ lấy ra thứ gì. Carl muốn quay đầu đi xem, trên mông lập tức lại bị đánh một chút, đành phải ngoan ngoãn quỳ ghé vào nguyên địa; Batman đem một cái màu đen, con dơi đường vân hộp đặt ở người Krypton trước mặt, mở ra nắp hộp.  
Cái này gọi là khiêu đản. Khải Phu Lạp thuộc da găng tay bao vây lấy viên kia tinh xảo vật, cầm tới Carl trước mắt. Batman còn đang kiên nhẫn vì hắn giải thích khiêu đản công suất cùng sử dụng hình thức, nhưng Carl quyết định làm chút gì đến đánh vỡ cái này giả Dom Ngụy trang.  
Carl duỗi ra một chút đầu lưỡi, phảng phất cẩn thận từng li từng tí đụng đụng cái kia khiêu đản, sau đó liền nhẹ nhàng liếm, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt giống liếm láp bơ mèo; Hắn từ dư quang bên trong thoáng nhìn Batman mấy không thể gặp hít một hơi. Chính là như vậy, Carl nghĩ, có lẽ đợi không được đem hắn điều giáo đến có thể lên Bruce • Wayne giường, Batman liền sẽ đi đầu nhận thua......  
Hắn phân tâm. Đương Carl phát hiện mình ngay tại vô ý thức liếm láp con kia Khải Phu Lạp găng tay lúc, đã cảm nhận được găng tay bao khỏa ấm áp làn da. Batman đem thước đặt ở Carl nhổng lên thật cao trên mông, trống đi tay đến, như cái chân chính Dom Như thế vỗ về chơi đùa tóc của hắn cùng phần gáy; Hiện tại thẹn quá hoá giận đã quá muộn.  
Nguyên lai đây chính là Dom Sẽ làm sự tình: Batman vỗ về chơi đùa động tác của hắn lại nặng lại ôn nhu, rắn rắn chắc chắc từ Carl làn da thăm dò qua, không cần suy nghĩ đem hắn đính tại nguyên địa, để hắn cảm thấy an toàn, bị chiếu cố, bị nhìn chăm chú. Cái này so tưởng tượng được còn tốt hơn; Cái tay kia rời đi thời điểm, cơ hồ khiến Carl cảm thấy không bỏ.  
Bảo trì tốt tư thế, nam hài. Batman khàn khàn điện tử âm nói. Để chúng ta đến xem còn lại đạo cụ.  
Còn lại đạo cụ? Carl lên dây cót tinh thần. Là, muốn bên trên Wayne giường, ít nhất phải hiểu được những này rực rỡ muôn màu tình ái đạo cụ là làm cái gì, Wayne là tình trường lão thủ, cũng sẽ không thích không lưu loát vụng về nam hài nhi; Nhưng là......  
Ta cảm thấy có lẽ những này không phải nhất định phải, tiên sinh, Carl liếm môi một cái, dù sao, ta chỉ cần bảo trì tốt tư thế, những chuyện khác daddy Sẽ dạy cho ta.  
Batman híp mắt lại. Ngươi còn kém xa lắm, Carl. Hắn lãnh khốc vô tình tuyên bố, cầm lên thước. Đã ngươi khăng khăng nhảy qua công cụ một bước này, bắt đầu từ ngày mai chúng ta liền trực tiếp tiến hành thích ứng tính luyện tập. Hiện tại, ngươi cần biết một ít chuyện khác.  
Thước thuận Carl lưng chậm rãi trượt xuống dưới động, thật giống như đang vuốt ve, nhưng cái này xúc giác nhưng lại xa xa không đủ lắng lại nó mang đến một loại nào đó khát vọng. Carl cố nén không muốn nghẹn ngào lên tiếng. Ta điều tra Bruce • Wayne bạn trên giường, Batman nói, phân tích Wayne yêu thích. Hiện tại liếm cái này khiêu đản, Carl.  
Carl làm theo, chỉ cảm thấy vựng vựng hồ hồ. Batman điều tra Bruce • Wayne? Hắn rõ ràng chỉ là muốn để Batman kinh ngạc, sự tình là thế nào phát triển đến bây giờ tình trạng này?  
Lại một cái thước quất vào Carl trên mông, gọi người Krypton ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên khe mông run rẩy một chút. Không chính xác, Carl. Batman không chút lưu tình yêu cầu nói, ngươi muốn một bên liếm một bên nhìn Wayne, nhìn rất cẩn thận, con mắt muốn ướt át.  
Ướt át? Carl nhịn không được nhăn nhăn lông mày, ta chỉ sợ làm không được cái này.  
Batman bắt được Carl tay đè tại bên hông. Không quan hệ, ngươi biết Wayne thích làm sao trừng phạt không hiểu quy củ sub Sao? Hắn âm điệu đột nhiên trở nên trầm thấp lại nguy hiểm, cởi quần.  
Bọn hắn thảo luận qua cái này; Vì để cho Carl có thể thành thạo điêu luyện tại Wayne trên giường lăn lộn, một chút chân chính thực thao huấn luyện ắt không thể thiếu. Lại nói đây chính là Batman, hắn coi như đối Las Vegas bờ biển tình cảm nhất bikini mỹ nhân, cũng có thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ tiếp tục cùng siêu nhân thảo luận liên minh chiến tổn vấn đề bồi thường. Từ dạng này một cái đồng sự đến tiến hành dạy học, không thể nghi ngờ là mười phần lý tưởng.  
Mặc dù làm xong tâm lý kiến thiết, không hiểu quy củ sub Vẫn là không hiểu quy củ. Carl lề mà lề mề giải khai khóa kéo, cuối cùng vẫn là Batman giúp việc khó của hắn, đem hắn cái mông từ quần áo bó bên trong lột ra đến. Người Krypton có cái được trời ưu ái ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông, thước trách phạt vết tích tại trắng nõn mông thịt cao hơn cao sưng lên.  
Ngươi rất may mắn, Carl, Batman êm ái vỗ về chơi đùa những cái kia sưng ngấn, vì cam đoan ngươi có thể lên Wayne giường, ta sẽ không dùng Wayne quy củ trừng phạt ngươi —— Vậy sẽ để ngươi cái mông sưng bên trên hai tuần.  
Hai tuần. Carl nuốt một ngụm nước bọt. Wayne sẽ như vậy đối đãi hắn sao? Hắn sẽ không chút lưu tình giáo huấn mình không nghe lời sub, để Carl cái mông vì hắn bảo trì bên trên ròng rã hai tuần nóng, tốt tùy thời chuẩn bị tiếp nhận càng nhiều điều khiển cùng điều giáo sao? Xin nhờ, Batman, Carl tại kịp phản ứng trước đó liền đã thốt ra, ta thật rất muốn cái này.  
Dừng lại. Ngay sau đó một cái lại nhanh lại nặng bàn tay bỗng nhiên quất rơi vào Carl trần trụi khe mông bên trên, nặng đến quả thực muốn rơi vào mông thịt; Carl nhịn không được lên tiếng kinh hô. Cảm giác này cùng hắn tưởng tượng đến mức hoàn toàn khác biệt, càng cay, đau hơn, là tình dục sóng nhiệt bên trên vừa đúng chỉ riêng, dẫn đốt cái gì không cách nào ức chế khát vọng.  
Carl không nghĩ tới mình sẽ như vậy thích hợp làm sub. Cái kia vốn là vì Wayne yêu thích hưng khởi suy nghĩ, giờ phút này hắn lại cảm giác tốt như vậy, thật giống như Batman rơi vào hắn trên gáy vuốt ve chính là hắn muốn hết thảy. Batman tựa hồ đối với Carl phản ứng rất hài lòng, hắn bắt đầu lấy ổn định cường độ giáo huấn Carl, không chút lưu tình để từng cái bàn tay rơi vào người Krypton cô lập bất lực trên mông. Thượng hạng Khải Phu Lạp bọc thép là lợi khí để công kích, lúc này cần làm phạt đòn công cụ, gọi không chỗ có thể trốn người Krypton đang vang dội quật âm thanh bên trong đỏ cả vành mắt; Carl nhỏ giọng nức nở, mông thịt đã tại Batman dưới lòng bàn tay sưng đỏ, đung đưa không biết là đang tránh né vẫn là khao khát càng nhiều. Đây là khoái cảm cùng đau đớn xen lẫn Thiên Đường, hoặc là đây là trên thế giới tốt nhất Địa Ngục, đã Carl ẩm ướt đến rối tinh rối mù, có lẽ chuyện này cũng không có gì phân biệt.  
Sau lưng bàn tay từ đầu đến cuối không có ngừng, Carl rốt cục rốt cuộc duy trì không được tư thế, thẳng hướng trên giường nhào; Batman dùng một loại ôn nhu động tác mò lên hắn, để hắn tựa ở trong ngực, no bụng trải qua tra tấn cái mông vẫn hướng ra phía ngoài nhổng lên thật cao.  
Ngươi làm được rất tốt, Carl, Batman ôn nhu vuốt ve Carl tóc, đem hắn kéo đến thêm gần, ngươi sẽ là cái rất tốt sub , ta nam hài.  
Đây quả thực không giống Batman. Nhưng là lúc này, đây chính là Carl cần hết thảy.  
Lao, Carl lẩm bẩm nói, đem đầu tựa ở Batman ngực, ta quả thực muốn hoài nghi Wayne tiên sinh có thể hay không làm được so ngươi xuất sắc hơn.  
Batman nghe vào gần như sắp bị hắn chọc cười. Tin tưởng ta, Carl, hắn cam đoan nói, Wayne còn có càng nhiều có thể cho ngươi. Hắn vỗ về chơi đùa Carl sưng đỏ không chịu nổi mông thịt, bất quá bây giờ ngươi có thể đạt được một chút đừng ban thưởng.

Một cái sub, tại bởi vì trên mông sưng ngấn thút thít trước đó, tại học được chỉ dựa vào nóng ướt tràng đạo cùng dom An ủi liền cao trào trước đó, không tính là chân chính hợp cách sub.  
【 Biên siêu /BS】 Cái kia biên bố biên trấn vòng phu nhân: Thể dục phóng viên thu nhập thêm Ontontu  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Bên trên

Làm một phóng viên, Clark đương nhiên là có chút không muốn người biết kiếm tiền phương thức, tỉ như cho một ít tam lưu bát quái tạp chí ném làm một chút không ảnh hưởng toàn cục bài viết. Nhất là bây giờ phá lệ lưu hành, dán vào nhân dân quần chúng rất được hoan nghênh LGBTQ Hình thức, Batman cùng Bruce cố sự. Không phải tách ra thổ lộ cái chủng loại kia, mà là hai người bọn họ ngay tại nói yêu thương loại kia phấn hồng bong bóng ảo tưởng văn chương.

Trách chỉ có thể trách hai người bọn họ đồng thời xuất hiện ở Clark khắc sinh thời gian tuyến bên trên, một cái là phong lưu phóng khoáng hoa hoa công tử, một cái khác là phối hợp ăn ý chính liên cố vấn, mỗi người đều mang khác biệt mị lực. Clark trái tim cấp tốc từ toàn tâm toàn ý phản chiến, hắn đều muốn.

Clark thuận lợi làm xong nửa cái, Bruce · Wayne kia nửa cái. Dù sao không có minh xác bạn trai quan hệ, lên mấy lần giường, hẹn hò qua mấy lần hẳn là chỉ tính nửa cái, nhiều nhất tính cái pháo bạn hẹn hò đối tượng. Clark phi thường không hi vọng Batman hoặc là Bruce cùng người khác phát triển cái gì lãng mạn quan hệ, nhưng ngo ngoe muốn động tâm từ Pandora trong hộp chạy đến đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, vậy cũng chỉ có thể tại văn chương bên trong để hai người bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ.

Gần nhất tinh cầu nhật báo các đồng nghiệp cũng phát hiện thể dục phóng viên Clark biến hóa, hắn không còn đi theo các đồng nghiệp đi cọ yến hội miễn phí đồ ăn, cuối tuần cũng rất ít xuất hiện tại tập thể hoạt động trường hợp bên trên, một chút ban liền lập tức trở về nhà, còn luôn luôn sững sờ, viết viết đồ vật còn thỉnh thoảng cười ngây ngô. Jimmy cùng Louise xác nhận xem qua thần, Clark tuyệt đối là yêu đương.

Mà Clark bản nhân chính cất tan tầm vừa mua sandwich đi hướng nhà ga. Làm một đồng nhân tác giả, hắn phi thường giỏi về từ sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong tìm kiếm linh cảm, so hiện nay đêm cùng Bruce hẹn hò. Bọn hắn hẹn tại Targe ngươi câu lạc bộ uống rượu, Bruce xe dừng ở cửa sau, nhìn thấy Clark tới sau Bruce mới đẩy cửa xe ra đi xuống. Mà vô luận tại các loại chính thức không nghi thức lớn nhỏ trường hợp hạ gặp qua Bruce bao nhiêu lần, thậm chí trần trụi tương đối lúc Clark còn hôn qua Bruce xám trắng thái dương, hắn vẫn tại mỗi lần nhìn thấy Bruce thời điểm tim đập rộn lên, sau đó kìm lòng không được muốn khóe môi vểnh lên. Bruce màu lam xám con mắt nhìn về phía hắn vẫn như cũ bình thản xa cách, nhưng mà Clark tại rơi vào khóe miệng một nụ hôn về sau liền không thèm để ý cái này, Bruce tại trong âm thầm rất ít xịt nước hoa, chỉ có tại Clark chôn thật sâu tiến trong ngực hắn hoặc là cái cổ ở giữa thời điểm, mới có thể nghe được một cỗ cực kì nhạt cùng loại thuộc da lại hoặc là kim loại hương vị, Bruce hết thảy hết thảy, đều làm Clark lòng say hồn mê.

Chờ ở cổng đánh lấy nơ người phục vụ dẫn đầu bọn hắn tiến vào lầu hai kéo rèm phòng, bảo đảm tư ẩn đồng thời còn có thể nghe được phía dưới khói tiếng nói ca sĩ hát điệu hát dân gian, dạng chân tại Bruce đùi cũng ôm cổ hắn ổn định thân thể thời điểm, Clark không tự chủ được tưởng tượng lấy nếu như lúc này vừa vặn tùy tiện đến cái gì gây sự quỷ xông vào cái quán bar này, chính nghĩa kỵ sĩ Batman theo sát phía sau đuổi vào, trong lúc bối rối vừa mới bắt gặp người yêu của mình Bruce chính thảo lấy một cái không biết tên phần lớn đều phóng viên, cái này bí ẩn ảo tưởng khiến Clark cứng rắn /// Đến thấy đau. Dưới lầu tia sáng laser ngẫu nhiên đảo qua bao sương, lật đến ở một bên chén rượu ngẫu nhiên phản xạ chút nghê hồng sắc pha lê ánh sáng, để Clark nhớ tới hắn cùng Bruce gặp nhau vốn là một trận Thiên Lôi câu địa hỏa. Clark đã không nhớ nổi mình chừng nào thì bắt đầu đối Bruce · Wayne cảm thấy hứng thú, thậm chí nguyện ý ma xui quỷ khiến dùng hai trận phỏng vấn cùng Louise đổi một cái Wayne tập đoàn tiệc tối có mặt cơ hội. Tiến đến ca đàm cái kia buổi tối nhớ tới tòa thành thị này luôn luôn có Batman chiếu khán, cho nên hắn cũng không có như cùng đi thường đồng dạng đem chế phục xuyên tại áo sơmi phía dưới, cũng liền bởi vậy có thể tại dùng siêu cấp ánh mắt bắt được Bruce đi phòng tắm thời cơ, cũng tay run một cái đem nửa chén rượu đỏ rơi tại trên thân, cũng may nhịp tim tốc độ cùng thanh âm cũng không ảnh hưởng thể dục phóng viên vô tội ngụy trang, Clark bắt lấy cái kia Bruce vừa đẩy cửa ra trong nháy mắt va vào trong ngực hắn, cũng cuối cùng được như nguyện để Bruce trở lại phòng tắm, cũng cùng một chỗ đầy đủ lợi dụng bồn rửa tay.

Clark độc thân trong căn hộ mở ra không ít Batman cùng Bruce tư liệu lấy cung cấp tham khảo, bao quát một ít có màu đen con dơi tiêu chí chính nghĩa liên minh văn kiện, hắn bưng một chén chocolate nóng, co quắp tại thả một đống con dơi gối ôm trên ghế sa lon, dùng Laptop viết lấy lần sau đổi mới, ngẫu nhiên trả về phục một chút mạng lưới diễn đàn bên trên các độc giả nhắn lại. Clark đem cái này coi là một trận bí ẩn thổ lộ, tại văn chương bên trong đem mình đối hai người yêu thương thông qua nhân vật ngôn ngữ cử động biểu đạt biểu đạt phát huy vô cùng tinh tế. Có lẽ chương sau Batman có thể cùng Bruce bởi vì một cái nhiệm vụ tại trong quán rượu gặp nhau, hắc ám kỵ sĩ xuất thủ giải cứu uống đến say không còn biết gì Wayne tổng giám đốc, hắc ám kỵ sĩ đem ca Đàm vương tử đưa về Wayne trang viên sau lặng yên rời đi. Clark cắn đầu bút đối với mình não động hết sức hài lòng.

Tại thiên không từ đen nhánh chuyển biến làm thanh bạch lúc, Clark đã cơ bản viết xong tam lưu báo nhỏ thu nhập thêm lần tiếp theo bài viết, bất quá nhớ tới hôm nay là chính nghĩa liên minh thông lệ hội nghị thời gian, Clark trước tiên đem bưu kiện tồn vì bản nháp, nhìn thấy Batman nói không chừng sẽ có linh cảm gì mới, đó là cái thuộc về mình kì lạ lại ngọt ngào bí mật nhỏ, thậm chí có điểm giống ôm một bình mật ong gấu, chỉ có tại lúc không có người mới có thể dùng móng vuốt vớt một bàn tay ra đưa vào miệng bên trong.

Siêu nhân, tại lần trước cùng ma ký sinh chiến đấu bên trong ngươi cũng không có thỏa đáng lại đầy đủ vận dụng ngươi nóng ánh mắt cùng siêu cấp tốc độ, ta không hi vọng chất vấn ngươi có phải hay không xuất chiến lựa chọn tốt nhất, tại lần sau hội nghị trước ta cần nhìn thấy ngươi chiến đấu báo cáo. Batman hoàn toàn như trước đây nghiêm ngặt lãnh khốc lại không nể mặt, nhưng mà cái này cũng không có để hôm nay đầy trong đầu đều là mình văn chương siêu nhân cảm thấy tức giận. Thậm chí hắn còn có chút mừng thầm, một màn này hoàn toàn có thể vận dụng đến Batman so sánh Ruth bất học vô thuật chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép bên trong, mặc dù hắc ám kỵ sĩ lần lượt đối Wayne đầu đề cảm thấy thất vọng, mỗi khi Bruce gặp được nguy hiểm lúc hắc ám kỵ sĩ vẫn như cũ sẽ ngay lập tức xuất hiện, dù là Wayne cũng không cảm kích. Siêu nhân thậm chí cần cắn gương mặt của mình thịt khắc chế mình nội tâm hưng phấn, nếu như tại liên minh cố vấn phê bình lúc cười ra tiếng, tuyệt đối sẽ bị liên minh thành viên khác mang đến chữa bệnh bộ kiểm tra có phải là tại lần trước chiến đấu hãm hại đến đầu óc.

Bất quá Clark thật không nghĩ tới mình ảo tưởng tác phẩm sẽ như thế cấp tốc văn chương đối tượng biết được, tại siêu nhân cầm vừa viết xong báo cáo chuẩn bị đi nghỉ ngơi thất tìm Batman thời điểm, Tia Chớp đã ở bên trong, còn một mặt kích động lật xem Clark hết sức quen thuộc trang bìa xanh đỏ loè loẹt tiêu đề cướp người ánh mắt một thời kì mới 《 Bồ câu đàm tâm sự 》. Clark bên trên Chu Cương gửi bản thảo biên bố biên đồng nhân văn chương tiêu đề thình lình xuất hiện, to thêm còn xuyết huỳnh quang lục vòng sáng < Ngươi chuyên môn kỵ sĩ > Tiêu đề để siêu nhân con mắt có chút nhói nhói, Batman, ngươi thật cùng tiêu xài một chút cậu ấm có thứ gì tự mình...... Giao lưu? Tia Chớp nhai lấy một cây sĩ lực đỡ, rõ ràng vốn là muốn nói cái gì càng trực tiếp từ đơn, mà ở con dơi kính quang lọc lãnh khốc nhìn chăm chú hạ đổi giọng đổi một cái sẽ không bị đoạn tuyệt đồ ăn vặt từ ngữ. Làm chính nghĩa liên minh thành viên, ta cùng giúp đỡ người quan hệ cùng các ngươi quan hệ với hắn là giống nhau. Batman mặt không thay đổi bưng mình cà phê nói. Một mặt lại là nhàm chán trong dự liệu biểu lộ Tia Chớp nuốt vào cuối cùng một ngụm sĩ lực đỡ cầm tạp chí chạy ra ngoài, lưu lại siêu nhân cùng Batman hai người, siêu nhân cầm báo cáo mừng thầm hưởng thụ lấy mỗi một cái có thể cùng Batman một mình thời gian.

Kỳ thật coi như Tia Chớp không hỏi, Bruce cũng đã chú ý tới những này chính liên Triêu Anh cùng nhân vật tương quan tùy ý phối đôi văn chương, cùng gần nhất tại mạng lưới cùng offline truyền thông bên trong mình danh tự càng cao tần hơn lần xuất hiện, tại phát hiện loại này không ảnh hưởng toàn cục ảo tưởng văn chương cũng sẽ không cho chính nghĩa liên minh mang đến cái gì nguy cơ, thậm chí tới một mức độ nào đó có thể tốt hơn che giấu bí mật thân phận sau, Bruce cùng Alfred cơ bản nắm giữ bỏ mặc giữ lại cho mình thái độ. Hôm nay Tia Chớp nâng lên thiên văn chương này Bruce cũng vừa lúc nhìn qua, đến tột cùng tác giả có hay không thật hi vọng Batman cùng Bruce cùng một chỗ cái này không được biết, nhưng Bruce gần nhất đời sống tình cảm quả thật có chút cùng dĩ vãng khác biệt.

Bruce không giống bình thường đối một cái bèo nước gặp nhau nông thôn phóng viên lòng ham chiếm hữu càng ngày càng mạnh, nhưng ở đoạn này không có làm rõ quan hệ bên trong, hắn lại mơ hồ cảm thấy Clark mới là trong bọn hắn càng thoải mái một cái kia. Tại một lần nào đó nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly vận động qua đi, hắn đã từng nói đùa hỏi qua Clark: Ngươi có cái gì muốn sao? Cao trào qua đi Clark dễ chịu con mắt đều chẳng muốn mở ra, qua loa hướng trong ngực hắn chui chui, tìm cái dễ chịu vị trí nằm xong, cũng không có lập tức liền trả lời hắn.  
Vấn đề giống như trước Bruce trên giường cũng hỏi qua cái khác bạn trên giường, tại hoàn toàn biết đáp án sẽ là cái gì tiền đề phía dưới, đơn giản tương quan tại tiền tài hoặc là quyền lợi thôi, hắn cũng không ngại đưa tặng cho đối phương thứ gì đem đổi lấy trình độ nào đó theo như nhu cầu. Mà hỏi Clark lần này, là hắn lần thứ nhất thốt ra nội tâm ý nghĩ, tại không có trăm phần trăm xác định đáp án tại có khống chế phạm vi bên trong tiền đề phía dưới đặt câu hỏi, cũng không phải là Bruce càng không phải là Batman tác phong trước sau như một. Nhưng hắn trái tim không bị khống chế càng nhảy càng nhanh, mở miệng trước hắn đánh giá thấp mình chờ mong. Coi như Clark hiện tại mở miệng đòi hắn trên trời mặt trăng, Bruce ngày mai đều sẽ mở ra con dơi cơ đến mặt trăng đi lấy một khối đá trở về.  
Ta chỉ muốn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc. Clark mơ mơ màng màng hồi đáp thậm chí vừa dứt lời liền tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Bruce nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại có chút thất lạc, hắn không phải là không có nghĩ tới nếu như Clark giờ này khắc này muốn chính là hai người danh chính ngôn thuận trở thành tình lữ, hắn có thể đáp ứng hay không. Đây không phải cái Blue tây bảo bối kích tình qua đi thuận mồm lời tâm tình, hắn biết hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đây là làm Bruce bản nhân đặt câu hỏi, trong tiềm thức hắn cân nhắc qua rất nhiều nhằm vào khác biệt trả lời plan B, ở trong đó một ít đã viễn siêu chưởng khống phạm vi tiền đề phía dưới, hắn vẫn như cũ hỏi vấn đề này, nhưng Clark cái gì đều không muốn. Ôm trong ngực nóng hầm hập nhỏ phóng viên, Bruce không thể nghĩ đến trận kia có thể xưng vụng về tán tỉnh, cũng có thể để hắn như thế nhớ mãi không quên.

Clark không giống Bruce trước đó ngủ qua những người kia đồng dạng ôm rõ ràng mục đích, lại hoặc là Clark chân chính muốn có lẽ vừa lúc là Bruce cấp không nổi đồ vật. Lại hoặc là Clark cũng không có Bruce trong tưởng tượng yêu hắn như vậy, dù sao hôm qua Clark tại trong quán rượu thất thần tỏ rõ lấy hắn tâm không tại chỗ này.

Mà Clark cũng biết Bruce không có ý định truy đến cùng những này văn chương, nhưng siêu nhân hết sức rõ ràng hiểu rõ một khi sự tình gì đưa tới đệ nhất thế giới thám tử chú ý, cũng không có tra ra manh mối bên ngoài loại thứ hai khả năng. Sợ hãi đến trưa Clark hắn quyết định hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong, trước sướng rồi suy nghĩ thêm đừng. Hắn triệt để phóng túng nội tâm cuồng dã, đào móc mình nội tâm chân thật nhất dục vọng, thay đổi ngày xưa thanh thủy tác phong, viết ra một thiên kinh thiên địa khiếp quỷ thần ca đàm đen trắng kỵ sĩ đồng thời vì khắc tinh mắt xanh vương tử thần hồn điên đảo, cuối cùng một thảo mẫn ân cừu cố sự. Clark còn quyết định tại Batman còn không có phát hiện siêu nhân chính là Clark · Tinh cầu nhật báo thể dục phóng viên · Bruce Wayne pháo bạn · Kent trước đó, tìm một cơ hội ngủ một chút Batman.

——TBC——

Hạ

Khiến Clark không nghĩ tới chính là, thiên kia 3P Đạt được thành công lớn, mặc dù tiếng mắng không ngừng nhưng khó mà giải thích kia kỳ tạp chí bạo tăng lượng tiêu thụ, thậm chí còn bởi vì cung không đủ cầu hai lần thêm ấn. Phát tại trên internet kia một bộ phận mặc dù bị điểm' Không thích' Số lượng vượt qua dĩ vãng Clark văn chương, nhưng mà cất giữ số lại vọt thẳng đến cuối năm đệ nhất. Thể dục phóng viên không chỉ có bình thường tiền thù lao, còn lấy được một bút không ít tiền thưởng, 《 Bồ câu đàm tâm sự 》 Biên tập trong điện thoại vui vô cùng, không ngừng ám chỉ Clark viết thêm một chút cùng loại đề tài. Thu nhập đại bút tiền thù lao Clark thập phần vui vẻ, cũng âm thầm tự hỏi tiếp theo thiên văn chương bên trong là để Bruce trước cùng siêu nhân hẹn hò đâu vẫn là Batman trước cùng siêu nhân hẹn hò.

Trừ cái đó ra duy nhất khiến siêu nhân lo lắng chính là treo lên đỉnh đầu con dơi tiêu lúc nào mới có thể rơi xuống. Dù sao căn cứ liên minh chủ tịch đối với liên minh cố vấn nhiều năm khắc sâu giải, lấy Batman điều tra năng lực, siêu nhân bí mật thân phận tuyệt đối không phải bí mật, mà thể dục phóng viên chính là cái kia phóng đãng Hoàng Bạo biên bố biên đồng nhân tác giả, nếu như hắn nghĩ đại khái cũng chỉ cần một phút liền có thể vẽ lên đẳng thức. Clark hi vọng Batman có thể xem ở siêu nhân nhiều lần tại văn đúng trọng tâm định Batman năng lực cùng kích thước phân thượng, không nên đem hắn trừng phạt đến một tháng không xuống giường được, chí ít chừa cho hắn một điểm động động ngón tay không muốn bồ câu mình độc giả khí lực.

Mà sáng sớm bị ép từ trong chăn ngồi xuống Bruce huyệt Thái Dương nở, nhất là tại hắn thấy được một thiên bị Alfred đặt ở báo chí trên cùng hương diễm nóng bỏng Bruce Batman siêu nhân threesome Văn chương về sau, kỳ thật hắn thực sự lười nhác truy cứu đến tột cùng là những này văn chương cũng không có nhìn kỹ, bất quá Alfred từ trong ra ngoài đối với siêu nhân hài lòng cùng các loại kỳ quái ám chỉ không cho hắn xem nhẹ. Mà làm hắn càng thêm đau đầu chính là, siêu nhân gần nhất hành vi trạng thái cũng có chút dị thường. Tỉ như tại tháp quan sát trực ban lúc vụng trộm nhìn chằm chằm hắn thời gian rõ ràng trở nên nhiều hơn, thậm chí còn có thể không hiểu thấu đột nhiên đỏ mặt. Chẳng lẽ siêu nhân vì cùng người văn bối rối? Thuần khiết người Krypton có lẽ chưa từng thấy loại tràng diện này, kinh nghiệm phong phú Bruce đến là có thể ở phương diện này cho hắn một chút đề nghị.

Carl, hội nghị sau lưu một chút, ta có một số việc cần cùng ngươi tự mình thảo luận. Bruce vào hôm nay chính nghĩa thông lệ hội nghị bắt đầu trước tùy ý cùng siêu nhân hẹn một cái tư nhân hội nghị, thậm chí để tỏ lòng không phải cái gì vấn đề nghiêm túc, còn cùng ái chuyên môn kêu người Krypton danh tự.

Đèn xanh, ngày mai đem chiến đấu báo cáo giao cho ta. Batman nói xong hôm nay hội nghị bên trong câu nói sau cùng, ra hiệu những người khác có thể kết thúc hội nghị bước nhỏ đi phòng họp nhỏ, cũng không lâu lắm, siêu nhân cũng đi đến. Bruce cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền đã đoán được trước mắt siêu nhân tuyệt đối có vấn đề, cước bộ của hắn có chút phù phiếm, mà tứ chi mang theo điểm không bình thường cứng ngắc, thậm chí trên mặt là một bộ tiếp sức giữ vững bình tĩnh nhưng rõ ràng có chút áy náy biểu lộ. Bruce nhanh chóng tại nội tâm nhớ lại Wayne tập đoàn cao ốc cùng vệ tinh, cùng gần nhất có phải là có cái gì vượt qua nhân loại năng lực chịu đựng chiến tổn, siêu nhân rõ ràng có chuyện gì giấu diếm hắn, bất quá hắn còn có ý định trước giữ nguyên kế hoạch tiến hành.

Siêu nhân, ngươi đối gần nhất trên internet có quan hệ với chính nghĩa liên minh đồng nhân văn chương thấy thế nào? Đúng lúc trên bàn còn có lần trước Tia Chớp mang đến đường viền báo nhỏ, Bruce dùng nháy mắt ra hiệu cho siêu nhân nói.  
Nghe được câu này siêu nhân cơ hồ là cả người cứng ngắc đem mình đập vào trên ghế, nếu như không phải nhìn tháp tất cả phối trí dựa theo siêu cấp tiêu chuẩn cải tạo qua, nói không chừng trước mặt cái ghế sẽ trực tiếp biến thành một đống đầu gỗ. Cái này khiến Batman càng thêm cảnh giác, siêu nhân phản ứng rõ ràng có chút quá độ, cái này vừa lúc chứng minh có lẽ siêu nhân cũng là bởi vì những này đồng nhân văn chương mà cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, nhưng phản ứng này rõ ràng không phải bị quấy nhiễu rõ ràng là bởi vì chút nguyên nhân gì khác, đàm phán bên trong kiêng kỵ nhất đánh cỏ động rắn, mà Batman đúng lúc am hiểu nhất bất động thanh sắc. 

Ta... Không có gì cái nhìn? Siêu nhân trên mặt gian nan xuất hiện một cái càng che càng lộ tiếu dung.  
Bruce hướng về phía trước duỗi duỗi tay, cầm lên mấy quyển tạp chí, một chút ài bên ngoài nội dung dùng làm người nghe kinh sợ thải sắc kiểu chữ đánh dấu tại xanh xanh đỏ đỏ đường viền tạp chí mặt ngoài, Bruce một bên liếc nhìn, một bên dùng ánh mắt còn lại nhìn chăm chú lên tại đối diện trên ghế sa lon tư thế ngồi quá phận đoan chính siêu nhân. Mà khi hắn lật đến một thời kì mới 《 Bồ câu đàm tâm sự 》 Lúc, siêu nhân tiểu Hồng giày không tự chủ ma sát một chút, tư thế ngồi cùng biểu lộ đều cứng ngắc như cái vừa bị lão sư răn dạy qua tư thế ngồi học sinh tiểu học, tác giả khắc meo meo thiên kia 《 Gấp đôi sủng ái 》 Biên bố siêu 3P Văn chiếm cứ toàn bộ trang bìa, thậm chí tại thủ chương ngoài ý muốn bạo lửa sau tạp chí xã còn tìm sảng khoái đỏ họa tay cho bản này văn phối đồ, bìa siêu nhân bị Batman sau nhập, mà chính diện Bruce chính đùa bỡn người Krypton trước ngực sưng đỏ đầu vú. Hình tượng này liền xem như đối với Bruce cũng có chút kích thích, huống chi hội nghị này thất bên trong còn ngồi trên tấm hình toàn bộ người trong cuộc. Bruce ho nhẹ một tiếng, thuận thế quyết định đem quyển sách này buông xuống, nhưng dư quang bên trong siêu nhân cái kia như trút được gánh nặng ánh mắt cũng không thoát khỏi Batman con mắt, bởi vậy hắn cũng không có đem bản này tạp chí giống trước đó kia cơ bản đồng dạng để ở một bên, mà là thuận tay lật ra bên trong trang. Đơn thuần người Krypton mang theo trải qua bách chiến Batman trước mặt quả thực như là một trương giấy trắng, siêu nhân hẳn là nhìn qua thiên văn chương này, lại hoặc là văn chương nội dung bên trong có thứ gì cùng siêu nhân có quan hệ bí mật?

Siêu nhân, ta hi vọng có thể mượn nhờ ngươi siêu cấp thị lực tại lần sau đoạn bản thảo nhật dò xét một chút, vị này đáng yêu khắc... Meo meo là ai? Có lẽ ta cần cùng hắn nói một chút. Batman cân nhắc một chút, vấn đề có lẽ xuất hiện ở vị tác giả này trên thân.

B, ta sai rồi, đều là lỗi của ta, ta không nên che giấu mình phóng viên thân phận, cũng không nên bởi vì ngủ qua Bruce liền viết loại này văn chương vũ nhục chúng ta kim chủ. Siêu nhân khắp khuôn mặt là gian tình bại lộ chán nản, nếu như không phải là bởi vì khắc tinh không có loại này tập tục, Batman thậm chí hoài nghi siêu nhân sẽ bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống đến ôm lấy bắp đùi của hắn.

Vân vân vân vân, ta làm sao không biết ngươi ngủ ta? Batman đối mặt siêu nhân hiếm thấy á khẩu không trả lời được, to lớn lượng tin tức mang đến quá lớn xung kích, mà siêu nhân rõ ràng đem Bruce quá chấn kinh trầm mặc lý giải sai ý tứ.

B, ta cái gì đều nguyện ý làm, cầu ngươi không nên đem chuyện này nói cho những người khác. Batman miễn cưỡng nhớ lại một chút văn chương nội dung, lần này ngược lại là sáng tỏ, người Krypton thích hắn, cùng hắn.

Vậy ngươi tám giờ tối đi Bruce phòng ngủ chờ ta đi. Batman mặt không thay đổi tuyên bố tiểu hội nghị kết thúc.

Bình tĩnh mà xem xét Bruce nhận chấn kinh không có chút nào so siêu nhân ít, hiện tại cũng là Clark nói một chút, như vậy hiện tại hắn đúng là cần cùng siêu nhân nói một chút.

Clark liền biết Batman biết, ngay tại hắn sáng sớm hội nghị bên trong trực tiếp gọi Carl thời điểm, dù sao tại thiên kia 3P Văn bên trong, Batman liền thích tại bên cạnh xoa lấy siêu nhân cái mông bên cạnh ở bên tai nhẹ nhàng gọi hắn Carl.

Clark xuyên siêu nhân quần áo đi theo nhìn tháp sau khi ra ngoài liền đáp xuống Wayne trang viên ngoài cửa lớn, theo vang chuông cửa động tác này hắn trọn vẹn do dự mười phút, sau đó đại môn bị Alfred từ bên trong mở ra, mà a Phúc nhìn đối với có một người ngoài hành tinh đứng tại cửa nhà mình bên ngoài cũng không giật mình, nghĩ đến cái này phía sau nguyên nhân Clark nội tâm tiểu nhân đã trải qua xấu hổ bưng kín đầu của mình.

Kent thiếu gia, ngài ngày sau có thể trực tiếp đẩy cửa tiến đến, đại môn ghi vào ngài quyền hạn. Clark cảm thấy mình vận dụng viết 3p Văn toàn bộ dũng khí, mới có thể nhìn thẳng lão quản gia từ ái ánh mắt.

Lần nữa đẩy ra Bruce phòng ngủ đại môn tâm tình cùng lần thứ nhất hoàn toàn khác biệt, Clark trước tiên đem đi theo nhìn tháp mang về Hồng Thái Dương đèn đặt ở trong đó một cái giường đầu, đồ vật trong phòng so Clark tưởng tượng muốn ngắn gọn rất nhiều, nguyên bản Clark cho là hắn vừa tiến đến sẽ thấy một giường dùng để tra tấn đáng thương siêu nhân tình thú vật dụng, nhưng mà trên thực tế ra một cây tùy ý đặt lên giường cà vạt bên ngoài cái gì cũng không có. Đúng vậy a, nếu như Bruce cùng Batman sớm đã quen biết, như vậy Bruce phòng ngủ có càng bí ẩn phù hợp đạo cụ cất giữ vị trí cũng là tự nhiên mà vậy lại hợp tình hợp lý.

Nhiều năm hợp tác cùng thầm mến để siêu nhân đầy đủ phỏng đoán Batman ý tứ, Clark lấy qua đầu giường hai cái mang theo Bruce hương vị gối đầu chồng lên nhau đặt lên giường, đem chế phục cởi ra để ở một bên, hướng phía gối đầu nằm lên, cầm qua cây kia xinh đẹp xám đậm tơ lụa cà vạt trói lại ánh mắt của mình, bảo đảm vô luận là Batman muốn dùng roi hung hăng giáo huấn cái mông của mình dừng lại, vẫn là Bruce muốn hung hăng dùng cây gậy giáo huấn cái mông của mình dừng lại, bọn hắn đều có thể thực hiện mình ý nghĩ. Clark lục lọi đưa tay mở ra đầu giường Hồng Thái Dương đèn, hi vọng chờ một lát Bruce hoặc là Batman tới về sau, có thể xem ở hắn thái độ thành khẩn thỉnh tội phân thượng, đối với hắn nhân từ một điểm, trừ cái đó ra hắn còn muốn hết sức khắc chế để nhỏ Clark không muốn bởi vì không ngừng tưởng tượng lấy lần sau bài viết nội dung mà tại Bruce đẩy cửa tiến đến trước đó liền quá độ sinh động.

Xử lý xong hôm nay Wayne tập đoàn đè ép báo cáo, Bruce trên đường ngồi tại ô tô chỗ ngồi phía sau tâm tình phức tạp một lần nữa nhìn một lần 《 Bồ câu đàm tâm sự 》 Bên trong khắc meo meo viết thiên kia văn chương, mà biết được tác giả chính là mình đồng sự còn kiêm chức mình một thân phận khác tiểu tình nhân sau, thiên văn chương này rõ ràng bị đọc lên khác biệt tư vị, cùng một loại nào đó quá phận cảm giác quen thuộc, hiện tại hắn đến là minh bạch vì cái gì hắn sẽ cảm thấy Clark rõ ràng không lưu loát muốn chết nhưng lại quá phận nhiệt tình, biểu hiện ra thần thái rõ ràng không phải không thích hắn, đồng thời lại rộng lượng đối với Bruce đường viền tin tức không thèm để ý chút nào. Mà phần lớn đều nhân gian chi thần rơi vào nhân gian, khuôn mặt cùng cái kia tại tình hình bên trong híp mắt tác hôn thể dục phóng viên tướng trùng điệp, Bruce đột nhiên hơi nhớ nhung siêu nhân áo choàng mềm mại xúc cảm. Có lẽ đây là một cái bọn hắn song phương thẳng thắn đối đãi cơ hội, cũng có thể tại từng cái phương diện xúc tiến một chút hai người quan hệ phát triển thêm một bước.

Đủ loại này loại hình Plan B Toàn bộ im bặt mà dừng tại hắn về đến trong nhà đẩy ra gian phòng của mình trước cửa, Bruce thật không nghĩ tới sẽ đối mặt như thế một phen thẳng thắn đối đãi. Hắn tại Hồng Thái Dương quang mang trông được đến một cái nằm sấp trên giường mình, dùng cà vạt của mình che kín con mắt, bó sát người chế phục bị để ở một bên, gần như chỉ ở sau lưng chỗ dựng lấy một đầu đỏ áo choàng, mượt mà sung mãn lại trắng nõn cái mông nhổng lên thật cao siêu nhân, cái kia Hồng Thái Dương đèn thoạt nhìn vẫn là đi theo nhìn tháp tiếp tục chống đỡ. Thiên địa lương tâm, hắn thật chỉ là trước khi ra cửa hướng Wayne tháp trước nhiều thử đeo một đầu cà vạt mà thôi, có lẽ liên minh cố vấn thật hẳn là tại lần sau tháp quan sát trong hội nghị tán dương một chút liên minh chủ tịch ngay tại chỗ lấy tài liệu năng lực.

Bruce là xuyên con dơi giáp nhẹ đẩy ra cửa phòng, nhưng mà cũng không giống như ngày thường mang theo con dơi mũ giáp, tại Bruce nguyên bản suy nghĩ bên trong, thông minh liên minh chủ tịch khi nhìn đến hắn sau hẳn là có thể minh bạch hắn tất cả thân phận cùng làm rõ trận này không biết nên khóc hay cười hiểu lầm, cuối cùng tại sung sướng bầu không khí bên trong cộng đồng đạt tới sinh mệnh đại hòa hài. Batman đối mặt với việc này sắc thơm ngát nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định đem Plan B Để ở một bên, trước tiến hành Plan S.

Hồng Thái Dương đèn hạn chế Clark siêu cấp thính lực, mà nặng nề thảm lông dê để Bruce lặng yên không tiếng động đi tới bên giường, siêu nhân, ngươi là Clark. Thanh âm đột ngột vang lên để hắn giật nảy mình, siêu nhân chưa từng nghe qua Bruce dùng như thế bình thản thanh âm kêu tên của hắn. Một giây sau từ hắn mẫn cảm phần gáy xẹt qua cột sống rơi vào khe mông bên trên xúc cảm, lại là Batman thô ráp thuộc da găng tay. Sau đó là hai tiếng trầm đục cùng trên mông hai cái bén nhọn đau đớn.

Tại kêu đau trước đó, Clark trước cứng rắn, Batman cùng Bruce nguyên lai thật nhận biết, ý nghĩ này tràn ngập Clark trong lòng. Clark nghe được bên cạnh cái ghế vang động, mặc dù che tại trên ánh mắt cà vạt để hắn không có cách nào nhìn thấy Batman, nhưng hắn y nguyên hướng về cái ghế phương hướng nghiêng mặt hi vọng có thể cách mình tính ảo tưởng đối tượng gần một điểm. Nhưng mà một giây sau, cái cằm của hắn liền bị một đôi ấm áp thuộc về Bruce tay dùng sức nắm,   
Clark, ngươi cứng rắn, là bởi vì Batman còn là bởi vì ta đây? Giọng chất vấn khí tại Clark vang lên bên tai.

Bruce hất ra hắn cái cằm, đem Clark hai tay đừng đến phía sau dùng một căn khác cà vạt trói lại với nhau , mặc dù đó là cái tại chính nghĩa liên minh chủ tịch xem ra đơn giản từng tới phân thô ráp nút buộc, vậy mà lúc này siêu nhân cũng không có dũng khí tại Batman trước mặt tránh thoát dưới cơn thịnh nộ Bruce.

Clark chỉ có thể thấp giọng ngập ngừng nói Bruce danh tự, song lần này là nửa bên phải cái mông bị đánh một cái, thanh âm so vừa rồi Batman mang theo găng tay cầm một bàn tay thanh thúy nhiều. Hồng Thái Dương dưới đèn không có sắt thép thân thể siêu nhân đối đau đớn phá lệ mẫn cảm, hắn vô ý thức đến muốn đưa tay che chắn cái mông của mình, lại quên thủ đoạn đã bị Bruce trói chặt, động tác này để hắn toàn bộ thân hình càng hướng phía dưới cong lên, phần lưng đường cong như là cá heo trôi chảy, Bruce thuận thế đem hắn lật lên. Chính diện hướng lên trên, siêu nhân đã cứng rắn đỉnh bốc lên óng ánh chất lỏng phiếm hồng âm hành cũng tại Bruce trong mắt nhìn một cái không sót gì, hắn duỗi ra một ngón tay, dính điểm siêu nhân dịch thể, thuận hắn âm hành hướng phía dưới vỗ về chơi đùa.

Vẫn cảm thấy tiểu huynh đệ của ngươi không coi là nhỏ, không nghĩ tới lại là ngoài hành tinh kích thước. Bruce bật cười một tiếng, siêu nhân tại bàn tay của hắn hạ toàn thân đỏ lên run nhè nhẹ thần thái lấy lòng hắn, Bruce ngón tay dọc theo Carl háng hướng lên, vuốt nhẹ một chút siêu nhân trước ngực đứng thẳng hồi lâu đầu vú, để hắn phát ra một tiếng dễ chịu than nhẹ.  
Đáng tiếc ngươi ngoài hành tinh kích thước chỉ có chút thưởng thức giá trị, ngươi chỉ thích bị người thao. Lại là một tiếng tại siêu nhân bên tai than nhẹ. Bruce nói xong câu đó liền thu tay lại, đứng tại bên giường nhìn xem siêu nhân tại cũng không bị thỏa mãn tình dục bên trong chập trùng cầu khẩn. Bruce, van ngươi. Câu nói này cũng nói đến không phải rất có lực lượng, siêu nhân cũng không biết tại sự tình bại lộ sau hắn muốn làm thế nào mới có thể để cho Bruce không rời đi hắn.  
Siêu nhân, nghĩ đến ta khả năng tại Batman trước mặt chơi ngươi liền để ngươi hưng phấn như vậy sao? Bruce thanh âm bên trong mang theo lạnh lùng, cũng không tiếp tục phục dĩ vãng tình ý rả rích, hắn rút ra âu phục trong túi khăn tay, thuận siêu nhân cái cổ, một đường trêu chọc dưới đến, Bruce thật là cái hợp cách tình nhân, hắn rõ ràng giải lúc nào Clark sắp cao trào, cũng bởi vậy có thể tại hiện tại loại tình huống này, tại Clark sắp cao trào trong nháy mắt đó dừng lại, dùng khăn lụa tại nhỏ Clark gốc rễ đánh cái kết. Sau đó chống lên thân thể sờ lên siêu nhân gương mặt, cảm thụ được hắn ấm áp nhục thể nơi tay dưới lòng bàn tay mỹ hảo xúc cảm.  
Ai có thể nghĩ tới siêu nhân là cái tiểu đãng phụ đâu? Bruce nói, thuận tay xuống dưới sờ lên siêu nhân bị trói lấy âm hành, dạng này còn có thể ướt đẫm a Carl.

Như vậy, ta cùng Batman, ngươi yêu ai đây? Clark · Kent, hoặc là ngươi càng thích ta bảo ngươi Carl · Ngải ngươi?  
Clark kẹt tại cao trào bên trên âm hành đỏ lên đứng thẳng lấy lại chỉ có thể chảy ra một chút xíu óng ánh chất lỏng, siêu cấp đại não đã đủ tại cao trào thay nhau nổi lên bên trong biến thành một đống bột nhão. Hắn đã không lo được suy nghĩ tiền căn hậu quả, chỉ có thể một thuận trước mắt đem khống lấy mình tất cả giác quan Bruce ý tứ.  
Yêu ngươi, thật yêu ngươi, Bruce ta thật yêu ngươi.  
Nhưng mà một giây sau hắn bị Bruce đè lại eo hướng trên mông ba ba đánh hai bàn tay, nói láo!

Bruce tách ra người Krypton đùi, đem một ngón tay luồn vào Clark đã ướt át sau huyệt, bị tra tấn hồi lâu không chiếm được giải phóng Clark phát ra mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở rên rỉ, hắn nhịn không được giật giật eo hi vọng Bruce có thể tại thường ngày cái kia có thể mang cho hắn nhiều nhất vui vẻ vị trí dùng nhiều khí lực, Bruce lại rõ ràng càng thiên vị giống trừng phạt tiểu hài tử đồng dạng đánh hắn cái mông. Hắn bị Bruce thô lỗ lật lên, cơ hồ là tại bị giải khai khăn lụa một nháy mắt liền bắn ra, mà Bruce vừa rồi đầu kia khăn lụa cẩn thận lau sạch sẽ trước người đậm đặc màu trắng tinh dịch, sau đó cái này đoàn từ âu phục túi rút ra khăn tay bị nhét vào Clark sau huyệt.

Bruce đem siêu nhân từ trên giường mang theo cổ quỳ sau khi đứng lên quay người mà đi, Batman không có quên thông qua điều khiển chế tạo một chút đóng cửa thanh âm. Chờ Bruce lặng yên không tiếng động một lần nữa đeo lên con dơi găng tay tiếp nhận Clark thời điểm, Clark đã toàn thân phát run, nước mắt thấm ướt toàn bộ cà vạt quỳ đều quỳ không được, cong vẹo trực tiếp hướng về bên giường ngã xuống, toàn bộ ngã tiến Batman trong ngực, lại bị mang theo lạnh buốt con dơi giáp nhẹ kích thích giật mình một chút, Clark tránh ra khỏi Bruce trói lại hai tay của hắn đơn giản nút thắt, vô ý thức tránh đi rét lạnh lại run rẩy đưa tay bắt lấy Batman cánh tay.

Bruce đưa tay nắm chặt cái cằm của hắn, đối bị Clark mình khai ra dấu răng bờ môi hôn lên, lâu dài khao khát rốt cục đạt được thỏa mãn, giống như bị chạm điện tê dại từ cùng Batman tiếp xúc bờ môi nơi đó lan tràn hướng toàn thân, Clark phát ra một tiếng tiểu động vật nghẹn ngào, mút lấy Batman bờ môi, cảm thụ được hắn ấm áp đầu lưỡi thò vào miệng của mình, tại Batman hơi triệt thoái phía sau lúc vội vàng tìm kiếm lấy nguồn nhiệt, không tự chủ được muốn khao khát càng nhiều.  
Nguyên lai ngươi như thế thích ta a siêu nhân? Batman thanh âm ngược lại là cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm, nhiều chút ý cười cùng siêu nhân không dám truy đến cùng cảm xúc.  
Đại khái là từ đóng cửa thanh âm bên trong xác định Bruce đã rời đi, Clark ngôn ngữ lớn mật rất nhiều.  
Ta từ ngươi còn không biết ta thời điểm liền muốn cùng ngươi ân ái. Nói cuối cùng thậm chí có chút lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Đây là Clark lần đầu tiên nghe được Batman đang cười, mặc dù tại biến âm thanh khí tác dụng dưới thanh âm này cũng không dễ lọt tai.  
Bruce bình thường thích làm sao chơi ngươi?  
Bruce vốn cho là Clark là cái kinh nghiệm phong phú tiểu đãng phụ, mà bây giờ mới phản ứng được đây thuộc về người ngoài hành tinh đặc dị công năng, Clark sau huyệt đã ướt át không tưởng nổi. Hắn đưa tay bắt được vừa rồi nhét vào Clark lỗ đít khăn lụa, mà siêu nhân chăm chú nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn căn bản không kịp nói chuyện, chỉ nguyện ý lục lọi thân lấy hắn mặt nạ phía dưới bờ môi. Batman ngón tay luồn vào siêu nhân giữa đùi bên trong thăm dò, ấm áp ướt át, mềm mại mị thịt chặt chẽ bao vây lấy Batman ngón tay.

Bruce đối Clark không thể ức chế lòng ham chiếm hữu đột nhiên bộc phát, vô luận là nhỏ phóng viên vẫn là siêu nhân, đều là hắn người. Batman một tay nắm cả Clark eo, một cái tay khác mở ra xuống nửa người hạ bộ áo giáp, sớm đã cứng rắn thấy đau âm hành bắn ra ngoài, quất vào siêu nhân bên đùi, địt vào đến, Batman, cầu ngươi. Clark thanh âm bên trong mang theo vội vàng khao khát, hai chân phân càng mở, hai tay ôm thật chặt ở Batman cổ.

Đem ngươi khóa tại động dơi bên trong có được hay không? Trừ phi Địa Cầu xuất hiện sự kiện khẩn cấp mới có thể để cho ngươi đút lấy con dơi giang nhét ra ngoài.  
Bruce tách ra bắp đùi của hắn, động tác thậm chí có chút chậm rãi đem âm hành nhét vào cái kia ấm áp miệng nhỏ. Cái này rõ ràng không thỏa mãn được rốt cục đạt được ước muốn siêu nhân, hắn một cái dùng sức trực tiếp ngồi xuống, về sau liền bị tức giận Batman kiềm chế ở hai tay, tước đoạt quyền tự chủ, bóp lấy eo đè xuống giường dùng sức đỉnh làm.

Chờ Bruce dự liệu được mình sắp cao trào, mà trình độ nào đó vì nhân vật cần hắn cũng không có đeo lên áo mưa, thế là hắn quyết định rút ra bắn tại địa phương khác. Phát hiện hắn ý nghĩ Clark lại lập tức nắm chặt sau huyệt, không muốn, ta muốn ngươi bắn vào, bắn cho ta. Mềm mại huyệt thịt thít chặt mút lấy Batman đại gia hỏa, bủn rủn quỳ không được hai chân còn muốn đang cố gắng nhấc chân muốn kẹp chặt Bruce eo không hi vọng hắn lui ra ngoài. Liên minh cố vấn nghe theo liên minh chủ tịch thỉnh cầu, cũng để hắn đã được như nguyện.

Đợi hai người đều sau khi cao triều, Bruce ôm hắn nằm ở trên giường vuốt ve an ủi một hồi, bàn tay tại Clark trần truồng lưng bên trên qua lại trấn an hắn. Toàn thân trên dưới đều là ta hương vị, bụng dưới đều trướng đi lên, ngươi sẽ có con của ta sao?Superman? Batman ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói. Mà siêu nhân nắm lấy Batman cánh tay nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, vẫn như cũ không chịu để Batman đại gia hỏa từ trong cơ thể mình rời đi.

Ngày đó ta tâm tình tốt có lẽ sẽ gọi Bruce xuống tới động dơi nhìn xem ta tiểu sủng vật, chờ lúc kia ngươi lớn bụng hắn sẽ còn muốn ngươi sao? Nhìn thấy ngươi, sách, cái này rối loạn dáng vẻ, ta cũng không có hảo tâm như vậy đem ngươi bẹn đùi tinh dịch lau sạch sẽ. Batman sờ lên siêu nhân mồ hôi ẩm ướt nhỏ tóc quăn, tại hắn ướt sũng trên trán lưu lại một nụ hôn.  
Ngươi, ta là ngươi. Siêu nhân tựa hồ đối với trở thành Batman độc chiếm không có chút nào dị nghị, thậm chí hi vọng sớm ngày trở thành hiện thực.

Batman lần thứ hai cười, sau đó không để ý Clark tội nghiệp giữ lại, đem nửa mềm âm hành từ Clark trong mông đít rút ra, đứng dậy ngồi dậy. Clark nghe được một trận quần áo ma sát tiếng xột xoạt âm thanh, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền biết Batman từ hông mang bên trong cầm thứ gì ra, một khối lạnh buốt kim loại dán lên hắn sưng đỏ mẫn cảm đầu vú, điều này làm hắn từ yết hầu chỗ sâu phát ra một tiếng bén nhọn nghẹn ngào, sau đó hắn cảm nhận được con dơi tiêu chậm rãi bên trên dời, cọ qua cổ họng của hắn, sau đó một chút rạch ra toàn bộ tình hình bên trong đều buộc ánh mắt hắn tơ lụa cà vạt.

Hài lòng sao? Carl? Lấy xuống mũ giáp Bruce rốt cục cười ra tiếng.  
Xinh đẹp mắt xanh một lát sau mới nhặt lại tập trung, Clark ngây thơ ánh mắt dần dần tập trung tại xuyên con dơi trang Bruce trên thân, mang theo sưng đỏ bờ môi hé mở lấy, lưu lại nước mắt từ đỏ bừng trong hốc mắt trượt xuống, hắn khóc thút thít một chút mặt mũi tràn đầy ủy khuất hướng phía Bruce đưa tay muốn ôm một cái.

Bruce xoay người để Clark có thể ôm cổ của mình, giúp hắn đem bủn rủn chân cuộn tại mình trên lưng, nâng lên cái mông của hắn hướng phía phòng tắm đi đến.

Ta muốn vào ở đến.  
Tốt.  
Ngươi ngày mai muốn đi tiếp ta tan tầm.  
Tốt.  
Ta muốn cho ngươi sinh nhỏ Batman.  
Tốt, ta đại bảo bối.  
Trong phòng tắm ta lại muốn làm một lần.  
Tuân mệnh, ta chủ tịch tiên sinh.

——END———

【 Biên siêu /BS】 Một cái có quan hệ với như thế nào đề cao chính nghĩa liên minh ngoại bộ hình tượng thảo luận Ontontu  
Chapter 1: Bên trên

Chapter Text  
Một cái liên quan tới như thế nào đề cao chính nghĩa liên minh ngoại bộ hình tượng thảo luận

Bàn hội nghị trước Batman tựa ở hắn trên ghế dựa, bờ môi duy trì một cái bình thản độ cong, bình thường đây là hắn buông lỏng biểu hiện. Hôm nay hội nghị chủ yếu thảo luận tăng lên liên minh ngoại bộ hình tượng tương quan vấn đề, tự nhiên mà vậy giao cho có thể tiếp nhập bất luận cái gì hệ thống xương thép chủ trì.

Batman cho phép mình tại như thế nhàm chán hội nghị lúc thích hợp thất thần, hắn bắt đầu hồi ức hôm qua vừa cùng nhỏ phóng viên tiến hành một lần thể xác tinh thần thư sướng chính nghĩa liên minh chủ đề công viên trò chơi hẹn hò, đương nhiên còn có ban đêm daddy talk Không, dirty talk. Mặc dù tại hắn cùng Clark nhiều lần trong thực tiễn, cái này hai hạng cũng không có cái gì bản chất khác nhau.

Tổng giám đốc tiên sinh là nhìn xem năm nay chính nghĩa liên minh chủ đề nhạc viên tài báo, cùng tinh cầu nhật báo bình chọn ra hẹn hò đất lành nhất điểm, cũng không để ý đến a Phúc nhìn đồ đần ánh mắt, đến quyết định lần này cùng hắn đáng yêu nhỏ phóng viên Clark đi siêu anh hùng chủ đề nhạc viên hẹn hò.

Bruce cho tới bây giờ chưa từng gặp qua một cái khả ái như thế thậm chí muốn gì được đó bạn trai. Từ một loại nào đó trình độ đi lên giảng, cái này kích phát hắn cực đại ý muốn bảo hộ. Huống chi Clark mang theo răng mèo tiếu dung, luôn có thể đem Wayne tiên sinh mê thần hồn điên đảo.

Đại bộ phận bọn hắn tự mình thời gian chung đụng bên trong, Clark thích không có chút nào hình dạng tựa ở trên người hắn, tựa hồ là một phần phóng viên công việc hao hết hắn toàn bộ khí lực. Có lần Bruce trêu chọc nhấc lên Clark lười nhác, nhỏ phóng viên mập mờ nói hắn còn có phần mệt nhọc kiêm chức. Không đợi tổng giám đốc tiên sinh tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, nhỏ phóng viên liền xe nhẹ đường quen liếm liếm mình răng mèo, sau đó dùng một đống dinh dính cháo hôn cướp đi Bruce toàn bộ lực chú ý. Trời mới biết hắn nhỏ phóng viên vì cái gì như thế yêu nũng nịu.

Hôm qua Clark không có mặc hắn bộ kia quá hạn áo ca rô, mà là mặc vào bộ đơn giản màu xám quần áo thể thao, từ một ít góc độ nhìn, cái mông của hắn thêm vểnh. Mặc dù đêm tuần qua đi không ngủ bao lâu liền lái xe ra đến phần lớn đều chung cư hạ đón hắn, nhưng Bruce không có chút nào cảm thấy buồn ngủ. Clark bọc lấy một trận gió xông vào phụ xe, sau đó dùng một cái quả táo vị hôn thay thế hắn cho Bruce sáng sớm tốt lành.

Bruce đem xe dừng ở chuyên dụng bãi đỗ xe, mang theo một mặt hưng phấn Clark đi đổi lấy vip Thông hành vòng tay.  
Nhạc viên gầy dựng thời điểm tinh cầu nhật báo không có phái ngươi đến phỏng vấn?  
Ta khi đó vẫn là cái thực tập sinh, chỉ phụ trách đưa Louis tới. Đồng thời ta cũng không thể đối nhạc viên nhân viên công tác nói, ta là lão bản của các ngươi bạn trai, để cho ta đi vào, ta muốn gặp siêu anh hùng. Clark dắt lấy hắn hưng phấn đi lên phía trước nói.

Hiện tại ngươi có thể nói. Bruce hồi đáp.

Batman thuyết phục mình các vị đồng sự cho ra mình hình tượng trao quyền thời điểm, cũng không có xâm nhập suy nghĩ qua in bọn hắn ảnh chân dung các loại vật phẩm, sẽ thẩm thấu đến trong sinh hoạt các mặt.

Bruce đối vòng tay bên trên chư vị đồng sự cùng ảnh chân dung của mình trầm mặc một hồi. Ngươi thích siêu nhân? Clark cầm mấy cái khác biệt vòng tay chọn chọn lựa lựa, cầm lấy siêu nhân thời điểm, cười rõ ràng so cầm tới những người khác càng có thể yêu chút, Bruce ôm vào hắn trên lưng keo kiệt gấp, Clark xe nhẹ đường quen ngẩng đầu hôn một chút Bruce khóe miệng.

Nếu như Clark thích siêu nhân, vậy hắn hẳn là có thể cân nhắc đem liên minh chủ tịch lừa gạt ra nhìn tháp để nhỏ phóng viên vui vẻ một chút. Hắn hoàn toàn không ngại cùng mình tiểu Nam bằng hữu ngụy trang thành một đôi siêu nhân fan hâm mộ. Thuận tiện dùng liên minh chủ tịch ảnh kí tên lừa gạt điểm trên giường hoa văn.

Ngươi không cảm thấy cái này ảnh chân dung còn rất đáng yêu sao? Clark ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, thấu kính sau con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh.

Không, ta vẫn là cảm thấy Batman càng thích hợp ngươi. Không, hiện tại Bruce quyết định thay đổi chủ ý, để liên minh chủ tịch cách mình bạn trai càng xa càng tốt. Lúc cần thiết còn muốn cân nhắc dùng Batman thân phận tiến hành cảnh cáo.

Vậy ngươi mang siêu nhân, ta mang Batman. Clark nghiêng đầu một hồi vẫn là thỏa hiệp.

Mặc dù Bruce cũng không muốn nhìn kỹ mình phim hoạt hình hình tượng bị khắc ở đần độn vip Vòng tay bên trên, bất quá tại hắn kéo qua Clark tay nhỏ, đem vòng tay mang tại hắn có chút tinh tế trên cổ tay lúc, vẫn là có một loại muốn đem Clark khóa vào động dơi ý nghĩ. Hắn có lẽ có thể từ giờ trở đi một chút xíu lộ ra chút Batman tin tức, đến cưới sau lại đem nhỏ phóng viên mang đến động dơi cũng hẳn là thuận lý thành chương. Che lại chương sau lại mang theo nhỏ phóng viên đi gặp siêu nhân, cũng không phải không thể.

Công viên trò chơi đương nhiên không thể bỏ qua hẹn hò công lược bên trên nhà ma, đương nhiên, nhạc viên nhà ma cũng phi thường làm nổi bật chủ đề đặt tên gọi a Tạp Mỗ, danh tự này để Bruce trong lòng mang theo áo choàng đen nhánh Batman tiểu nhân cười lạnh một tiếng. Bruce thề tại tiến nhà ma trước đó, hắn nhìn thấy Clark lộ ra một cái bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt. Sau đó tại mới vừa vào cửa sau lập tức phi thường làm ra vẻ kêu một tiếng, toàn bộ nhào vào trong ngực hắn, còn đang Bruce trên quần áo cọ xát tìm cái phù hợp tư thế.

Còn có đu quay điểm cao nhất bên trên hôn cũng là thuận lý thành chương, nếu như không phải ở trên không lắc không quá an toàn, Bruce không chút nghi ngờ hắn thân ái quả táo bạn trai sẽ làm ra thứ gì đừng lớn mật cử động.

Nếu như không có giả thằng hề tới quấy rối. Như vậy đây quả thật là một trận mười phần phù hợp tốt nhất hẹn hò công lược hẹn hò.

Đang lúc Bruce nghĩ đến Clark có thể hay không từ xe cáp treo sau khi xuống tới liền lấy cớ choáng đầu toàn bộ lệch qua trong ngực hắn, bọn hắn đầu hướng xuống đứng tại xe cáp treo ở giữa. Bruce cơ bắp một nháy mắt căng cứng, đáng chết, hắn hôm nay cũng không có mặc lấy giản dị con dơi áo giáp đi ra ngoài. Ngồi tại phía sau bọn họ nữ sĩ đã bắt đầu thét lên thút thít, hắn thậm chí nghe được phía sau cùng một loạt trung niên nam sĩ dùng thanh âm run rẩy, bắt đầu đọc kinh Coran hoặc là cái gì khác tối nghĩa khó hiểu kinh văn.

Ta là Bruce · Wayne, xin mọi người tin tưởng ta, xe cáp treo hệ thống an toàn kinh lịch nghiêm ngặt khảo thí, mọi người nhất định sẽ bình an vô sự. Xin mọi người kiên nhẫn chờ đợi một hồi. Bruce mở miệng dùng bị nhốt du khách toàn bộ đều có thể nghe được âm lượng an ủi kinh hoàng đám người. Cũng âm thầm thề trở về phải thật tốt thẩm vấn nhạc viên an toàn bộ môn.

Kiến tạo công viên trò chơi lúc, Wayne tập đoàn bộ khai thác vì mỗi cái chơi trò chơi công trình đều trang bị chí ít ba bộ an toàn biện pháp, xe cáp treo hệ thống an toàn hiện tại hẳn là toàn bộ khóa kín, bọn hắn chỉ cần chờ đợi thiết bị một lần nữa khởi động.

Hắn cùng Clark tại xe cáp treo khởi động lúc chỉ là ôm lấy ngón tay, hiện tại Bruce dùng sức nắm chặt lại Clark tay, bởi vì cả người bị vây ở an toàn ép đòn khiêng bên trong, hắn gian nan chuyển xuống đầu, mặc dù hắn biết Clark cũng không phải là thật sợ hãi, hắn vẫn là muốn trấn an một chút bạn trai của mình.

Vì sao thằng hề không xứng có được một cái xe cáp treo! Ta muốn để xe cáp treo in dấu lên thằng hề danh hào! Một cái rõ ràng mang theo biến âm thanh khí giọng nam thông qua xe cáp treo nhân viên công tác quảng bá truyền ra, cái này khiến Bruce nhịp tim đột nhiên tăng tốc. Đồng thời cũng khiến vừa mới bình tĩnh trở lại đám người rối loạn lên.

Thằng hề! Bên cạnh Clark kêu lên sợ hãi.

Giả. Bruce thể nội thuộc về Batman kia một bộ phận cấp tốc đánh giá ra đây cũng là một cái vụng về bắt chước người.

Mọi người đừng sợ, chính nghĩa liên minh sẽ đến cứu chúng ta. Đánh giá ra đó cũng không phải hắn chân chính đối thủ cũ thằng hề tiên sinh, Bruce tiếp tục lên tiếng trấn an nói.  
Nghe phía dưới tiếp tục truyền đến bạo động, Wayne tập đoàn hệ thống an toàn khẳng định có thể cam đoan bọn hắn treo ngược tại xe cáp treo thượng nhân an toàn, mặc dù tới đối đầu chính là bọn hắn nhất thời bán hội không có cách nào xuống dưới.

Rất tốt, Batman cùng bạn trai của hắn bị treo ngược tại xe cáp treo lên.

Lại xác thực một điểm:   
Chỉ đem lấy mấy khối con dơi tiêu cùng tay áo phía dưới giản dị câu bắt thương chính nghĩa liên minh cố vấn Batman, cùng hắn đáng yêu phóng viên tiểu Nam bằng hữu, treo Batman cùng siêu nhân vòng tay, bị treo ngược tại xe cáp treo lên.

Nhưng mà Clark thái độ khác thường, khí lực lớn đến để Bruce hoài nghi mình bàn tay muốn bị bẻ gãy. Bruce, ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi. Clark kiên định nắm lấy Bruce tay, có chút kích động chuẩn bị giải khai trên người mình dây an toàn.

Clark, ngươi cho ta ở tại dây an toàn bên trong! Wayne tập đoàn hệ thống an toàn không có vấn đề, tin tưởng ta. Bruce gầm thét lên tiếng, sau đó lại trấn an tính nhéo nhéo Clark tay.

Không, Bruce cũng không định tại chỗ thay y phục biến thân Batman. Mặc dù dạng này tuyệt đối có thể thay đổi chính nghĩa liên minh chủ đề nhạc viên xe cáp treo ngừng tin tức đầu đề. Nhưng Batman hiệp bạn trai công viên trò chơi chơi đùa cũng không phải là một cái tốt thay thế phương thức.

Liền đơn thuần suy nghĩ một chút, Bruce · Wayne bại lộ thân phận, a Phúc không tán thành ánh mắt, cho Wayne tập đoàn mang đến phiền phức, các đội hữu trào phúng. Batman chưa bao giờ giống như bây giờ cảm kích qua hắn còn có một đám gọi lên liền đến có siêu năng lực đồng đội. Mặc dù hắn biết một khi hắn đè xuống máy truyền tin, thân phận của hắn tại đồng đội trước mặt hẳn là giữ không được.

Các tiên sinh, các nữ sĩ đừng sợ, ta là Wonder Woman. Diana thanh âm từ xe cáp treo bên phải truyền đến, Bruce gian nan quay đầu thấy được hắn đồng đội chính cầm một cái kem ly tung bay ở không trung. Cám ơn trời đất, Bruce đem ngón tay từ máy truyền tin bên trên dời, giờ này khắc này hắn thậm chí nghĩ cảm tạ siêu nhân Lao, thân phận của hắn tạm thời an toàn.

Cho nên đây chính là hôm nay hắn không thể không cùng Clark chia ăn một cái kem ly lý do? Không, hắn đương nhiên không ngại cùng Clark ăn cùng một cái kem ly.

Ăn kem ly Diana mặc vào một thân nhạc viên bản Wonder Woman chế phục, bay đến bên cạnh bọn họ trấn an bọn hắn, sau đó lao xuống đi dùng khóa bộ ôm lấy vị này giả thằng hề.

Hắn đáng yêu nhỏ phóng viên tại sau khi rơi xuống đất lại lần nữa khôi phục ngượng ngùng, thậm chí tại hắn cùng Diana nói chuyện trời đất co quắp tại phía sau hắn không chịu ra. Cuối cùng vẫn là Bruce đem Clark bắt tới, hướng Diana giới thiệu đây là bạn trai của mình, tinh cầu nhật báo phóng viên Clark. Bruce thân là chính nghĩa liên minh người đầu tư, tự mình cũng cùng Diana gặp qua một lần, bởi vậy hàn huyên hai câu cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Đương nhiên, hôm nay tình trạng quẫn bách, để Bruce tại nội tâm đem hướng các đội hữu thẳng thắn thân phận đầu này hướng về sau kéo đủ xa.

Bruce hướng phía bên cạnh trên bậc thang hai bước, sửa sang lại một chút cổ áo của mình, đối mặt với bạo động đám người cùng chạy đến một hồi nhân viên, cùng mấy cái giơ máy ảnh du khách nói:   
Các nữ sĩ các tiên sinh, ta là Bruce · Wayne. Hôm nay phi thường cảm tạ Wonder Woman đối với chúng ta trợ giúp, vì biểu đạt áy náy của ta, hôm nay tất cả hạng mục vé vào cửa toàn bộ miễn phí, hi vọng mọi người vẫn như cũ có thể duy trì chính nghĩa của chúng ta liên minh chủ đề nhạc viên, Wayne tập đoàn cũng sắp hết lớn nhất khả năng cam đoan đồng loại sự kiện sẽ không phát sinh.

Thời gian kế tiếp bên trong, Clark nhìn nhiều ít đều có chút không quan tâm, thậm chí có đến vài lần muốn nói lại thôi. Hai người vòng quanh nhạc viên ít có người đi vòng ngoài sạn đạo đi tầm vài vòng, Bruce nắm hắn so với mình trẻ lại không ít người yêu. Trừ cái đó ra cũng không có đặt câu hỏi,

Thường ngày tại chính nghĩa liên minh tham dự chiến đấu hoặc là cứu viện kết thúc sau, Batman ngoại trừ quan tâm giải quyết tốt hậu quả, chính là ở trong lòng yên lặng hạch toán chiến tổn, chưa hề hướng giờ này khắc này dạng này bị thành viên khác cứu trợ, sau đó còn có thể hưởng thụ cái này mặt trời chiều ngã về tây bình tĩnh thời khắc. Hắn nắm thật chặt trong lòng bàn tay cầm tay nhỏ, cảm thấy là thời điểm đem cầu hôn đưa vào danh sách quan trọng.

Tháp quan sát bên trên chính nghĩa liên minh hội nghị vẫn tại xương thép chủ trì dưới có đầu không lộn xộn tiến hành, gần nhất bởi vì nhân vật phản diện, dị hình cùng tà ác sinh vật ngoài hành tinh nhóm quá an phận, xương thép tại lúc rảnh rỗi khai phát một bộ hệ thống —— Chính liên hài hòa giám sát phần mềm. Lấy tên đẹp dùng cho tăng lên liên minh ngoại bộ hình tượng, giảm bớt thành viên nói thô tục số lần.

Chính nghĩa liên minh công viên trò chơi, hiện tại hài hòa hệ thống, chính nghĩa liên minh thật chính hướng phía nhi đồng manga phương hướng dựa sát vào. Batman nội tâm tiểu nhân méo một chút trào phúng khóe miệng.

Nếu như không phải là bởi vì tối hôm qua nhỏ phóng viên đáng yêu lại nóng bỏng, Batman giá trị vạn kim đại não có lẽ sẽ tại xương thép trực tiếp thả ra kết quả trước suy nghĩ nhiều thi một chút, có lẽ liền có thể ngăn cản tiếp xuống cái kia có thể ghi vào chính nghĩa liên minh sử sách tràng cảnh.

Phòng họp trên màn hình trực tiếp hiện ra thô tục tính toán hệ thống hôm qua số liệu.

Liên minh chủ tịch, quang minh chi tử, sắt thép thân thể Carl · Ngải ngươi số liệu lấy được tính áp đảo thắng lợi:   
Carl ngải ngươi tại hôm qua nhục mạ Batman 176 Câu.  
So sánh dưới, Arthur nhục mạ cá heo 34 Câu liền lộ ra chẳng phải không hợp nhau.  
Tia Chớp nhục mạ máy giặt, chân giường cùng tủ quần áo 58 Lần.  
Batman nhục mạ siêu nhân 3 Câu xếp tại bảng danh sách dưới đáy, thậm chí cùng những người khác hai ba chữ số, nhất là cao cư đứng đầu bảng chủ tịch có chút không hợp nhau.

B Đây không có khả năng, ta hôm qua chỉ nói với ngươi hai câu nói. Ngồi tại Batman đối diện siêu nhân bật thốt lên chưa ra, mặt mũi tràn đầy chấn kinh.

Batman cũng không có lập tức trả lời siêu nhân nghi vấn, bởi vì hắn cũng bị số liệu thống kê sợ ngây người. Hắn đối với mình trí nhớ phi thường tự tin, hôm qua được cho thô tục, đúng là ba câu, bao quát nhưng không giới hạn trong câu kia, khi hắn từ Clark mắt cá chân hôn đến hiện ra phấn hồng đầu gối, lại đến bẹn đùi bộ, sau đó nói câu kia Fuck, bảo bối ngươi thật chặt.

Nguyên bản chế phục nhan sắc đã đầy đủ chói lọi, hiện tại phối hợp liên minh các vị thành viên sắc mặt, liền càng thêm muôn màu muôn vẻ.

Đêm qua tổng giám đốc tiên sinh biểu hiện ra mười phần khắc chế, mà tiểu trấn nam hài triệt để phóng thích bản thân, cuối cùng thiết đủ hai người ôm ở cùng một chỗ mơ màng thiếp đi. Tại liên minh phòng họp, đối mặt với một mặt hoài nghi thậm chí còn có chút sinh khí vừa đi vừa về nhìn chằm chằm xương thép cùng Batman siêu nhân, Bruce trực giác cảnh cáo Batman tiếp tục hồi ức Clark tối hôm qua đến tột cùng nói thứ gì cũng không phải là một cái quá tốt chủ ý.

Cho nên, lam to con ngươi là bởi vì hôm qua Batman phê bình sự lỗ mãng của ngươi xuất chiến giận, cho nên về nhà mắng hắn hơn một trăm câu? Tia Chớp tại ban sơ sau khi khiếp sợ, cấp tốc suy đoán ra một cái nhìn hợp lý nhất suy đoán. Ngữ khí của hắn yếu ớt bên trong mang theo chút lý giải, ánh mắt vừa đi vừa về tại liên minh chủ tịch cùng liên minh cố vấn ở giữa bồi hồi. Nhìn về phía Batman trong ánh mắt còn mang theo chút —— Ngươi về sau cũng đối lớn siêu nhẹ nhàng một chút —— Ý tứ.

'Là một trăm bảy mươi sáu câu.' Bruce tại nội tâm nói bổ sung.

Ngươi sớm chiều ở chung, thậm chí thế lực ngang nhau đồng sự, đột nhiên biến thành ngực lớn eo nhỏ cái mông vểnh lên, nước mắt rưng rưng gọi daddy Tiểu tình nhân. Đây quả thực so hai người lẫn nhau tự mình nhục mạ đối phương còn muốn xấu hổ, mặc dù hắn chỉ mắng ba câu.

Bruce còn chưa kịp nghĩ đến một cái phù hợp đáp lại siêu nhân phương thức, liền nhìn xem đối diện liên minh chủ tịch chất vấn phẫn nộ biểu lộ như tuyết lở sụp đổ, cũng hướng về cái nào đó không thể vãn hồi cục diện phát triển.

Tại liên minh chủ tịch tại trong hội nghị sụp đổ trước đó, liên minh cố vấn cấp tốc ra sân giải vây.

Xương thép, đem dấu hiệu phát cho ta, ta cho rằng hệ thống thống kê không chính xác, cần tiến hành ưu hóa. Tại ưu hóa xong thành trước đó, tạm thời không cần sử dụng. Batman dùng hắn nhất quán không có chút nào ba động tiếng nói kết thúc cái đề tài này. Cũng tại mở ra cái khác hội nghị chủ đề sau, đạt được liên minh chủ tịch siêu nhân cực cao phối hợp độ.

Tuyên bố tan họp sau, tại Diana ngoạn vị ánh mắt bên trong, Bruce hắng giọng một cái gọi lại nhanh chóng hướng phía cửa phòng họp thổi qua đi liên minh chủ tịch.

Siêu nhân, ta còn có chút sự vật khác cần cùng ngươi đơn độc nói chuyện.

Hạ

Clark trong lòng tràn đầy hối hận, hắn nên tại Bruce thốt ra kia là cái tên giả mạo thằng hề thời điểm phát giác được có cái gì không đúng.

Không cho phép bay ra đi! Bruce tại phát giác được Clark ý đồ sau một cước đạp ở trên tường, ngăn tại siêu nhân hướng phía cạnh cửa lướt tới lộ tuyến bên trên. Trên mặt đỏ ý vừa rút đi một điểm siêu nhân xác thực nghe theo liên minh cố vấn chỉ thị hai chân rơi vào trên mặt đất, nếu như không chú ý hắn sau đó động tác là nhấc chân chuẩn bị vượt qua Batman.

Bị chững chạc đàng hoàng chơi xấu siêu nhân chấn kinh đến Bruce một phát bắt được siêu nhân áo choàng, cũng kéo đến siêu nhân một cái lảo đảo, vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi Clark trực tiếp bổ nhào đến Bruce trên thân, đưa tay đi bóc mũ giáp của hắn, tiếp lấy hai người giống hài tử đồng dạng xoay đánh lên.

Siêu nhân không có sử dụng hắn siêu cấp lực lượng cùng siêu cấp tốc độ, Batman cũng không có vận dụng lên hắn kinh nghiệm thực chiến cùng kỹ xảo cách đấu. Chủ tịch tiên sinh muốn đẩy ra Batman ngăn trở đường đùi, cố vấn tiên sinh nắm chặt siêu nhân không cho hắn đi ra phòng họp, kết quả sau cùng là mũ giáp bị cởi hết một nửa Bruce gắt gao đè lại tránh thoát không thể chủ tịch tiên sinh, hai người cùng một chỗ lăn tại phòng họp trên mặt thảm.

Cuối cùng, siêu nhân tay trái bị Bruce đặt ở đỉnh đầu, siêu nhân tay phải nắm lấy Batman trước ngực kia phiến áo giáp, hiện tại chen tại giữa hai người, Batman tay phải tại hai người đổ xuống thời điểm tự phát che lại siêu nhân sắt thép đầu. Hai người thở hồng hộc lẫn nhau nhìn chăm chú một hồi lâu, siêu nhân cảm nhận được ấm áp lại quen thuộc Batman thổ tức, mang theo quen thuộc nào đó nước hoa cùng thuộc da khí, hai người trong lồng ngực cộng minh cũng dần dần xu hướng nhất trí. Tấm kia Bruce · Wayne khuynh đảo chúng sinh mặt đã tại lung lay sắp đổ dưới mặt nạ như ẩn như hiện, Clark dùng ngón út gãi gãi Bruce lòng bàn tay, Bruce hiểu ý đem soạn ở Clark lỏng tay ra chút, cải thành quen thuộc mười ngón đan xen.

Siêu nhân có chút gian nan đem tay phải từ hai người bọn hắn trước ngực ra rút ra hướng về Bruce sau đầu với tới. Bruce không tiếp tục ngăn cản siêu nhân động tác, chỉ là yên ổn nhìn xem hắn.

Clark cũng không có đem con dơi mũ giáp bỏ rơi, ngược lại giúp đỡ Bruce lại chụp cực kỳ một chút. Sau đó thuận thế dùng chút khí lực kéo xuống Bruce tới một cái càng cho hơi vào hơn thở hổn hển kiểu Pháp hôn sâu, còn cần răng mèo cắn một chút Bruce môi dưới.  
B, tối hôm qua ta nhục mạ ngươi hơn một trăm câu, ngươi muốn trừng phạt ta sao?

Đang lúc Bruce quyết định có động tác kế tiếp thời điểm, bọn hắn đồng thời nghe được ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Clark đẩy ra Bruce trước nhấc chân cọ xát một chút Bruce dưới hông, đồng thời tại thiểm điện hiệp cùng Wonder Woman lúc đi vào còn cần siêu cấp tốc độ ngoắc ngoắc hắn ngón út.  
Bruce bị trêu chọc đến đỉnh đầu run lên, một câu im ắng Fuck Tại liên minh chủ tịch trêu tức nhìn chăm chú thốt ra.

Cố vấn tiên sinh, ngươi không có quyền lợi can thiệp cuộc sống riêng tư của ta. Siêu nhân nổi giận đùng đùng từ dưới đất bò dậy, trên mặt phẫn hận biểu lộ vô cùng chân thực, phảng phất vừa rồi hắn bị Batman từ thân đến tâm đều vũ nhục một lần, Bruce không chút nghi ngờ nếu như hắn dám nói hai câu lời nói nặng, siêu nhân câu tiếp theo phản bác tuyệt đối có thể mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

Hi vọng ngươi đối ta chán ghét sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến ngươi bản chức công việc, siêu nhân. Bruce càng che càng lộ vứt xuống một câu liền mặt lạnh đi ra phòng họp.

Liên minh tổng kết hội nghị luôn luôn mở tại thứ hai rạng sáng. Đứng ở nhìn tháp điểm truyền tống chuẩn bị đi Wayne tháp làm việc Bruce đột nhiên minh bạch vì cái gì cho dù hắn mỗi lần hẹn hò kế hoạch đều có thể thu hoạch a Phúc không đồng ý ánh mắt, vẫn như cũ có thể thuận lợi tiến hành, đồng thời thu hoạch Clark hoàn mỹ đáp lại. Hắn hiện tại bắt đầu hoài nghi hắn cùng siêu nhân, chính nghĩa liên minh chủ tịch cùng cố vấn, mấy lần cứu vớt thế giới nhưng không có chút nào cùng người bình thường hẹn hò kinh nghiệm hai vị anh hùng, Google Đến cũng cẩn thận tham khảo cùng một phần hẹn hò sổ tay.

Bruce yên lặng vạch mất về sau hẹn hò to do list, bắt đầu tay chuẩn bị chiếc nhẫn đính hôn thiết kế bản nháp.

Hắn hiện tại phi thường muốn gặp được siêu nhân, mặc dù bọn hắn vừa tách ra không đến một giờ. Hiện tại liền mở Wayne máy bay trực thăng hoặc là tại giữa ban ngày rêu rao khắp nơi xuất hiện tại tinh cầu toà báo đỉnh rõ ràng có chút không quá phù hợp. Bất quá cái này cũng không đại biểu hắn không có biện pháp khác. Bruce khống chế ghế làm việc xoay một vòng, đưa tay đem Wayne cao ốc tầng cao nhất giản dị con dơi căn cứ một khối màn hình điều thành tinh cầu toà báo hình ảnh theo dõi.

Hình tượng bên trong Clark chính xoay người đem máy ảnh SIM Thẻ tra được dưới bàn công tác máy tính máy chủ bên trên, hắn hành động có như vậy một nháy mắt dừng lại trong giây lát, sau đó cũng không có lập tức đứng dậy, mà là rõ ràng sập một chút eo, dùng một cái có lồi có lõm đứng dậy tư thế, Bruce phi thường xác định vô luận là góc độ vẫn là lực đạo đều cùng hôm qua hắn cưỡi tại Bruce trên lưng ra sức đong đưa cái mông thời điểm giống nhau như đúc.

Không đợi Bruce kịp phản ứng Clark cái này dừng lại có cái gì đặc thù ý vị lúc, để ở một bên con dơi điện thoại đi đầu truyền đến thanh âm nhắc nhở.  
Bruce, ngươi hôm qua dùng quá sức, ngực ta có chút trướng.  
Bruce mở ra điện thoại nhìn thấy tin nhắn lúc, máy giám thị bên trong nhỏ phóng viên nghiêng thân thể dùng thủ đoạn xẹt qua trước ngực của mình, còn liếm liếm mình răng mèo.

Đũng quần có chút căng cứng Bruce hôm nay câu thứ hai Fuck Thốt ra.  
Cuối cùng hắn nhìn thấy người Krypton bất động thanh sắc nở nụ cười, còn đang bên tay phải bản nháp trên giấy viết cái thật to 2 Chữ.

Bruce tự chủ tại siêu năng tác phẩm tâm huyết tệ người ngoài hành tinh trước mặt thất bại đè xuống bôi, cũng may hắn nhớ tới đêm nay hẹn hò, cảm giác mình còn có lật bàn cơ hội.

Hôm nay bọn hắn hẹn tại Clark tại phần lớn đều chung cư gặp mặt, đương Bruce biết Clark chính là siêu nhân, tất cả đồ dùng trong nhà bài trí có một phen khác thú vị. Đem a Phúc làm nhục quế quả táo tháp đặt ở tủ lạnh tầng dưới rượu bia ướp lạnh bên cạnh sau, Bruce một lần nữa xem kỹ siêu nhân chung cư.

Hôm qua công viên trò chơi mang về chiến lợi phẩm cái túi bị tùy ý đặt ở tại phòng bếp cùng phòng khách ở giữa trên quầy bar, Clark tại sáng nay hội nghị kết thúc về chung cư thay đổi trang phục sau giống như chỉ cùng đem Batman cùng siêu nhân tủ lạnh thiếp lấy ra dán tại tủ lạnh bên trên, liền đi đi làm. Hôm qua hai người mang vòng tay tại trong túi lộ ra một điểm, bị Bruce dùng ngón tay móc ra đến. Hai người bọn họ cứ như vậy đần độn đồng thời mừng khấp khởi cho đối phương dán mình nhãn hiệu, lại thận trọng căn cứ nhân loại bình thường hẹn hò chỉ nam tiến hành một trận lại một trận không biết nên khóc hay cười hẹn hò. Trách không được Clark thích yếu đuối không xương tựa ở trên người hắn, hắn một phần khác kiêm chức xác thực mười phần vất vả.

Chìa khoá cắm vào lỗ khóa thanh âm để Bruce một chút từ trong trầm tư tỉnh táo lại, nguyên lai ngay tại hắn hoảng hốt thời điểm, thời gian đã qua lâu như vậy.

Bruce! Ôm một túi bánh mì mở cửa Clark ngẩng đầu một cái liền đối mặt Bruce con mắt, hắn kinh hỉ kêu ra tiếng, tiếu dung hỗn hợp có mới vừa ra lò bánh mì mạch hương giống một khối dày dày dê nhung khăn quàng cổ bao vây Bruce.  
Buông xuống bánh mì Clark cơ hồ là cả người đều dính sát, hơn nữa là quen thuộc trước gãi gãi trong lòng bàn tay, lại chế trụ mỗi cái ngón tay kiểu cầm nắm. Bruce vuốt nhẹ một chút siêu nhân ngón áp út, ở trong lòng tính toán cũng mô phỏng một chút nhẫn cưới lớn nhỏ kích thước. Mấy lần cứu vớt Địa Cầu sắt thép thân thể, có mềm mại nhưng có sức mạnh tay.

Bruce như là thường ngày quen thuộc thấp như vậy đầu cho Clark một nụ hôn, hai người mới lề mà lề mề cùng tay cùng chân đi đến phòng khách.

Cơm tối là Sarah mùi gạo ruột ý mặt, cho dù đang dùng cơm nhỏ phóng viên cũng không thể từ bỏ vì chính mình lật về một thành khả năng, hắn xuyên tất vải chân thuận Bruce mắt cá chân leo lên, nhưng rõ ràng không có phong phú tán tỉnh kinh nghiệm chèo chống. Bruce cảm thấy hắn đã nhanh bị Clark không an phận bàn chân từ trên ghế đạp đi xuống. Hắn không thể không dùng đầu gối kẹp lấy nghịch ngợm chân nhỏ, mới có thể tránh miễn mình quẳng xuống chỗ ngồi. Ván này miễn cưỡng có thể tính làm thế hoà.

Sau bữa ăn lập tức vận động cũng không phải là cái gì đối thân thể hữu ích cử động, kỳ thật bọn hắn có thể ở chung một chỗ ban đêm có thể xưng ít càng thêm ít, tại ban đêm vận động bắt đầu trước không phải riêng phần mình công việc chính là ta cùng một chỗ xem phim.

Như là thường ngày đồng dạng, Bruce đem chọn tốt vô não phim tình cảm bỏ vào máy chiếu phim sau đi trở về ghế sô pha chỗ, lấy ra mở ra ở phía trên màu đỏ tấm thảm nửa nằm tại ghế sô pha đệm dựa phía trên, mà cầm nước trái cây tới Clark trước đem nước trái cây đặt lên bàn, sau đó thuần thục nằm sấp tiến Bruce trong ngực, lông xù đầu gối lên trước ngực của hắn, trong cổ họng phát ra thoải mái dễ chịu thở dài.

Bruce đưa tay ôm bạn trai của mình, bắt đầu suy nghĩ Wayne tổng giám đốc kiêm chức nghe tin đã sợ mất mật hắc ám kỵ sĩ Batman là như thế nào lưu lạc thành bạn trai thịt người gối dựa.

Hắn bị người phóng viên này bắt được một lần, tại một trận mở tại sòng bạc tiệc rượu trước, hắn đến sớm dưới lầu phòng chơi bên trong bắt bé con thời điểm.  
Wayne tiên sinh, ta vốn cho rằng sẽ tại sòng bạc bàn đánh bài nhìn đằng trước đến ngài. Nương theo lấy một cái cửa chớp âm thanh, Bruce thấy được đứng tại bên cạnh hắn xuyên lông đâu âu phục, đeo mắt kính gọng đen nhỏ phóng viên.  
Ưa thích cá nhân. Hắn qua loa trả lời một câu, liền dự định tiếp tục bỏ tiền đem mình hình tượng bé con cầm ra đến xem.  
Ta là Clark · Kent, tinh cầu nhật báo phóng viên. Ngươi rất thích siêu anh hùng đi? Clark cũng không định bỏ qua hắn, nói chỉ chỉ hắn cầm ra đến trả chưa kịp lấy ra Wonder Woman cùng siêu nhân đám trẻ con.

Nếu như ngươi không cho ta một cái phỏng vấn, ta liền đem tấm này ảnh chụp lộ ra ánh sáng ra ngoài. Clark cười rất vui vẻ, một chút cũng không có uy hiếp người dáng vẻ.

Bruce vẫn như cũ mười phần xem thường cũng không có ý định tại phòng trò chơi bên trong tiến hành một trận viếng thăm, bất quá hắn rốt cục nhìn thẳng vào Bruce · Wayne giàu có tính trẻ con, cái này tiêu đề không tệ, có lẽ sẽ hấp dẫn đến một đám muốn cho ta sinh con tóc vàng mắt xanh đâu?

Ta còn muốn đồng thời đem ngươi thất bại 23 Lần phát ra tới.

Ngươi nghĩ tại Wayne tháp vẫn là Wayne trang viên phỏng vấn ta?

Tấm hình này thật mọi việc đều thuận lợi, tỉ như về sau vị này không sợ cường quyền phóng viên bằng hữu lại sử dụng chiêu số giống vậy uy hiếp tổng giám đốc tiên sinh. Ngươi không đáp ứng làm bạn trai ta, ta liền lộ ra ánh sáng những hình này.

Có lẽ có thể tại tháp quan sát phòng nghỉ mua thêm một trương ghế salon dài, Bruce nghĩ thầm.

Tâm tư đồng dạng không tại phim bên trên Clark chú ý tới Bruce không quan tâm cùng rời rạc ánh mắt, Clark năng lực học tập mười phần cao cường, hiện tại đã dùng tay nhỏ nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu điểm Bruce đầu gối một chút xíu đưa tay hướng lên sờ soạng.

Daddy. Clark dùng một loại ngọt ngào đến muốn chết ngữ khí ghé vào trên người hắn gọi hắn, đến từ khắc tinh đặc biệt mắt xanh để cho người ta hoàn toàn nói không nên lời cự tuyệt đến. Ngươi hôm qua có thể nói muốn thưởng ta, hôm nay nghe ta.

Bruce lúc này mới lấy lại tinh thần,   
Chúng ta lên giường.

Người Krypton hôm nay ở nhà đã hoàn toàn sẽ không cùng Bruce tách ra đi bộ, làm tầm trọng thêm treo ở trên người hắn, nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ lấy Bruce hôn. Khắc tinh tiểu ác ma đưa tay cởi xuống Bruce cà vạt, cởi xuống áo sơ mi của hắn sau. Bruce liền mặc cho Clark đem mình hai tay dùng cà vạt cột vào đầu giường, sau đó cưỡi tại trên người mình.

Bruce cường tráng cơ bắp bên trên bàn bộ lấy gợi cảm vết sẹo, Clark có chút hối hận vì sao mình lúc ấy cứ như vậy tuỳ tiện tin tưởng hoa hoa công tử thật thích cực hạn vận động. Hắn đưa tay đi sờ, cúi đầu đi hôn cái này nam nhân, mang theo điểm quỳ bái ý vị. Nghĩ đến đây người chính là Batman, nhỏ Clark đã cứng rắn phát đau nhức. Hai người trong mắt dục hỏa thiêu đốt đồng dạng mãnh liệt.

Bruce dùng giọng trầm thấp tiếng nói kêu tên của hắn, thật giống Clark yêu cầu như thế mặc cho hắn một mình phát huy. Bruce tại Clark cúi người cúi đầu lúc trằn trọc lấy hôn môi của hắn, mềm mại đầu lưỡi luồn vào Clark môi lưỡi ở giữa thưởng thức hắn ngọt ngào.

Một cái hoặc là mấy cái hôn xa xa không cách nào thỏa mãn hiện tại Clark, hắn đã hoàn toàn không có như là cởi xuống con dơi áo giáp đồng dạng cởi xuống Bruce áo sơmi kiên nhẫn, hắn sử dụng siêu cấp tốc độ đem mình cùng Bruce trên thân còn thừa cởi quần áo sạch sẽ, một lần nữa cưỡi trở lại Bruce trên thân hài lòng cảm nhận được Bruce lại thô vừa cứng đại gia hỏa thẳng tắp đâm tại khe mông ở giữa. Clark hài lòng nhìn xem Bruce sắc mặt tại tình dục cọ rửa hạ so vừa rồi càng đỏ, nhưng vẫn như cũ duy trì đầy đủ thân sĩ không có tránh ra khỏi cà vạt lập tức đem mình đè xuống giường thao đến thanh âm khàn giọng.

Siêu nhân siêu cấp đại não tại ý thức đến một cái vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng, thường ngày đều là Bruce xử lý hết thảy, hắn chưa từng có mình bôi trơn qua. Hắn lập tức quay đầu đi xem Bruce, quả nhiên trong mắt hắn nhìn thấy một tia trêu tức.

My boy, ngươi muốn chính mình tới. Bruce dùng Batman thanh âm, người này rõ ràng cái gì cũng không làm, thanh âm của hắn giống một cây lông vũ quất vào Clark trên thân, thường ngày nghiêm túc chỉ huy thanh âm bị dùng tại trên giường, Clark hi vọng tương lai mình sẽ không ở trên chiến trường cứng.

Nhưng là hướng địch nhân đầu hàng nhất quán không phải siêu nhân tác phong, hắn đưa tay cầm qua đầu giường dầu bôi trơn, hắn nhớ tới ngày bình thường Bruce đối với hắn làm, chen lấn một chút thoa khắp ngay ngắn ngón tay hướng phía phía sau mình tìm kiếm, Clark thẹn thùng đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, hắn biết giờ này khắc này Bruce nhất định đang ngó chừng hắn, sẽ không bỏ qua hắn lúc này dụ người như vậy biểu lộ.

Daddy, ngươi dạy ta. Clark không cách nào cự tuyệt Batman giống chỉ huy chiến đấu đồng dạng trên giường phát ra chỉ lệnh dạy hắn làm sao chuẩn bị mình, hắn muốn càng nhiều hơn là hắn mở miệng thỉnh cầu.

Hôn ta, sau đó buông lỏng chính ngươi. Liên minh cố vấn phát ra đạo thứ nhất chỉ lệnh.  
Clark hoàn toàn làm theo, còn mình phát huy càng nhiều, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi thuận Bruce đã có mỏng mồ hôi hầu kết liếm đi lên, hài lòng nghe được hắn trong cổ họng phát ra một tiếng khó nhịn gầm nhẹ, Clark đem ngọt bờ môi hiến tế cho ca Đàm vương tử, sau đó có chút cùng Bruce tách ra chút chờ đợi hắn đạo thứ hai chỉ lệnh.

Đem ngón giữa cái thứ nhất đốt ngón tay thử bỏ vào.

Clark tại mình lỗ đít nếp uốn vị trí sờ lên, sau đó thận trọng nhét vào mình ngón giữa. Tại gian nan nếm thử bên trong, Clark bắt đầu có chút bội phục mình, như thế gấp địa phương, là thế nào ăn vào Bruce đại gia hỏa. Nhưng là cái này cùng bình thường Bruce cho mình khuếch trương cảm giác rất không giống, hắn luôn có thể tại đem Clark mê đến thần hồn điên đảo bên trong tiến hành những sự tình này chuẩn bị trước, thậm chí có thể trực tiếp dùng ngón tay trước hết đem Clark thao ra một cái cao trào.

Bruce vẫn như cũ duy trì hai tay bị cà vạt cột vào đầu giường tư thế, nếu như không phải đằng sau thỉnh thoảng đỉnh hắn một chút con dơi nhỏ quấy nhiễu Clark động tác, Clark nói không chừng sẽ còn thật coi là Bruce giống hắn nhìn như thế bình tĩnh. Thể nội trống rỗng cùng không bắt được trọng điểm động tác để Clark có chút nổi nóng.

Siêu nhân siêu cấp đại não tại lúc này có tác dụng, Clark rút ra mình sền sệt ngón tay, trực tiếp đem dầu bôi trơn thoa khắp Bruce âm hành, chuẩn bị trực tiếp dùng con dơi nhỏ khai thác mình.

Clark! Đây là đêm nay Bruce lần thứ nhất thất thố, phát giác được Clark ý đồ Batman kêu to lên tiếng, một mực đặt ở đầu giường hai tay vùng vẫy một hồi nhưng là không có thể kiếm mở, sau đó bị không theo sáo lộ ra bài khắc tinh tiểu phôi đản thân ở.

Clark một cái tay vịn Bruce âm hành nhét vào mình cái mông, một cái tay khác chống tại Bruce trên lồng ngực, trong lòng bàn tay hạ lồng ngực xa so với Clark tưởng tượng muốn lửa nóng. Chỉ có tiến đi một cái quy đầu liền đã để người yêu đều thở hồng hộc, căng đau làm cho Clark có chút tiến thối lưỡng nan. Hắn thậm chí không thể không phiêu lên một điểm để phòng mình bởi vì run chân ngồi xuống đến cùng, để ngày thứ hai liên minh hội nghị bởi vì loại nguyên nhân này mở cửa sổ mái nhà, hắn thậm chí có thể nghĩ đến hắn bị Batman treo ở nhìn ngoài tháp tiên thi tràng cảnh.

Daddy, thật chặt. Clark mang theo bất mãn giọng nghẹn ngào làm nũng nói.  
Ngươi trước tiên lui ra ngoài một chút, sau đó một chút xíu ngồi xuống. Bruce bị Clark lỗ mãng cử động bức nổi gân xanh, lại không thể không chỉ đạo lên trước mắt cái này không lưu loát lớn mật đồng tử quân.

Đương Clark rốt cục ngồi xuống đến cùng thời điểm, hai người đều phát ra vui vẻ thở dài. Thể nội bị lấp đầy phong phú cảm giác cùng vừa rồi quy đầu sát qua tuyến tiền liệt khoái cảm bao vây người Krypton, hắn bắt đầu chống đỡ lấy trên dưới động tại Batman trên âm hành thao lấy mình.

Đương Bruce trên mặt lại một lần nữa xuất hiện Batman biểu lộ thời điểm Clark nên đã phát giác được không đúng, nhưng một mực chiếm thượng phong đắc ý đỏ áo choàng tiểu nhân ở trong lòng của hắn hô to chính là không có một điểm cảnh giác, Bruce tại một lần nào đó Clark ngồi xuống lúc một cái động thân, Clark bị đội lên eo mềm, một chút ghé vào Bruce trên thân, siêu nhân cứ như vậy bị sớm đã tránh thoát cà vạt Bruce bắt lấy hai tay trói lại.

Bruce một bàn tay đập vào Clark trên mông, còn vuốt vuốt phiếm hồng mềm mại cái mông thịt.  
Bảo bối, ngươi tốt nhất đừng tránh ra khỏi. Batman cúi người đến, cắn Clark lỗ tai nói.

Kẻ thức thời mới là tuấn kiệt, đặt ở khắc tinh cũng không ngoại lệ.  
Daddy, ta sai rồi. Ta nhất định ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Khắc tinh tuấn kiệt một bên giơ lên cổ tác hôn, một bên lấy lòng giống như dùng bắp chân cuốn lấy Bruce thân eo, còn khống chế lấy mình sau huyệt co rút lại hai lần, chỉ chờ mong lấy có thể có được địch nhân ôn nhu đối đãi.

Nhưng mà Clark nhìn thấy Bruce dùng Batman nhìn thấy con mồi sau biểu lộ nở nụ cười, sau đó hắn liền bị ngăn chặn môi lưỡi, nhỏ Bruce cắm lại nhanh lại mãnh, sớm đã quen thuộc điểm mẫn cảm tại Bruce trêu chọc dưới nhanh chóng đem siêu nhân đưa vào đám mây. Đang khóc nức nở cùng cầu xin tha thứ bên trong, Clark đã hoàn toàn đã mất đi thống kê dirty talk Số lần năng lực.

Cuối cùng giống trước đó vô số lần như thế, hắn tại bị Bruce rót đầy đồng thời đem tinh dịch xuất tại hai người trên lồng ngực.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, Clark giãy dụa lấy từ Bruce trong ngực tỉnh lại, dù sao hắn là cái kia cần đi làm đánh thẻ kẻ làm thuê. Bất quá hắn nhìn xem Bruce ngủ nhan thất thần một hồi lâu, đây chính là hắn đáng yêu bạn trai, chính nghĩa liên minh giúp đỡ người kiêm chính nghĩa liên minh cố vấn. Clark phi thường may mắn chính mình lúc trước bị Bội Lý trời xui đất khiến phái đi ca đàm phỏng vấn, đồng thời không có bỏ qua bởi vì Batman mỗi lần nhấc lên liên minh giúp đỡ người kia một tia mất tự nhiên mà đối Bruce sinh ra hứng thú. May mắn quả nhiên không ra hắn sở liệu, người này hoa hoa công tử bề ngoài hạ cất giấu bảo tàng khổng lồ, Clark cảm nhận được máu của mình từ tứ chi hấp lại, trái tim bởi vì người trước mắt mà phanh phanh trực nhảy. Hắn đụng lên đi hôn một chút đã có gốc râu cằm toát ra Bruce.

Tiểu phôi đản, ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Bruce nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ lấy khắc tinh đều có thể yêu lấy lòng.

Ta đang muốn đem tấm hình kia phiếu treo ở tinh cầu nhật báo công vị bên trên.

Hừ hừ, kia thật là rất cảm tạ ngươi không có treo ở tháp quan sát bên trên.

Clark từ đầu giường rút ra một đầu mới đồ lót mặc vào sau khi đánh răng rửa mặt xong đi cho hai người chuẩn bị bữa sáng, mà sau đó Bruce từ Clark tủ quần áo chỗ sâu lật ra một cái bàn ủi, từ dưới đất nhặt lên mình cây kia hôm qua đã từng trói chặt hai người thủ đoạn ám văn màu lam cà vạt, cùng siêu nhân con mắt đồng dạng xinh đẹp. Tại Clark mặc tạm biệt quá khứ từ phía sau lưng vây quanh ở hắn hỗ trợ buộc lên, gương to bên trong siêu nhân tiên sinh bất tranh khí đỏ mặt.

Cà vạt của ngươi cũng có con dơi tiêu chí sao. Clark đưa tay ôm lấy Bruce cuối cùng giúp hắn điều chỉnh cà vạt vị trí ngón tay, đem Bruce vừa rồi nhét vào cổ áo cà vạt sừng lấy ra liếc nhìn, không có tìm được khắp nơi có thể thấy được con dơi tiêu chí thậm chí có chút thất vọng.

Tựa hồ đã sớm ngờ tới hắn sẽ như vậy hỏi, Bruce từ miệng trong túi xuất ra một cái cà vạt kẹp, một cái nho nhỏ màu đen con dơi tiêu chí điêu khắc ở cái kẹp mặt sau. Giúp Clark kẹp ở cà vạt bên trên sau, Bruce một lần nữa đem cà vạt của mình vuốt lên nhét về Clark cổ áo.

Clark cười cả người hướng về sau đổ vào Bruce trong ngực, ta liền biết.  
Biết cái gì, biết ta yêu ngươi sao? Bruce đem trong ngực Clark trái lại đối mặt mình, đỡ lấy cái cằm của hắn hôn lên.

Hôm nay sáng sớm cũng từ một nụ hôn bắt đầu.


	21. Baby Thor🥺

〈 Cơ Kevin 〉GhostFengQiYunYong  
Summary:

Chính là Loki Cùng Kevin Bảo bối thần Kira lang a ~  
Kevin Là Hải tổng tại GhostBuster Bên trong vai diễn nhân vật ngang, là xuẩn manh đáng yêu tóc vàng ngọt ngào nói! Xào gà đáng yêu nói!  
Sau đó trường hợp công khai tình ái dự cảnh (?), là tại tàu điện bên trên cái kia cái gì xe, bất quá không có viết rất rõ ràng cái gì rồi, dù sao các ngươi A Phong rất dở hhhh Nói tóm lại chính là quỷ hồn play Cùng tàu điện play Ngang!  
Kevin cái này đều có thể yêu cuối cùng sẽ không giải thích được hấp dẫn rất nhiều người ( Cùng quỷ hồn ) Đâu ~  
A đối, cơ cơ tại bản này bên trong là làm quỷ hồn linh thể loại hình tồn tại nha, ta nguyên thiết lập là tử thần tới, bất quá điểm ấy tựa hồ không quá quan trọng, cho nên mọi người xem nhẹ là được rồi ~  
Giống như nói quá nhiều ( Cười ) Vậy liền xin mọi người quan sát trở xuống chính văn đi ~!  
Work Text:  
Ân... Ha ha...Kevin Liều mạng nhịn xuống sắp thốt ra rên rỉ, nơi này chính là tàu điện bên trên, u linh cũng quá không có phân tấc, muốn, nếu như bị phát hiện...

Còn không có nghĩ xong, dán tại Kevin Sau lưng u linh lại bắt đầu mãnh lực bắn vọt, kích trong miệng hắn lại tiết ra yếu ớt vỡ vụn thanh âm.

Ha ha... Ngô...Kevin Mặt đều đỏ thấu, tay bịt miệng lại, cắn răng muốn đem rên rỉ nuốt xuống, nhưng lập tức chống đối để hắn một cái giật mình, thất thần hướng về phía trước ngã xuống, tân xe tốt bên trên không có rất nhiều người, mà hắn lại nắm thật chặt lan can, lúc này mới không đến mức để hắn đổ vào người nào đó trên thân, bất quá nguyên bản đã muốn rơi không rơi kính mắt lại lập tức rơi xuống đất.

Nơi bả vai truyền đến nhu hòa đụng vào, Kevin Biết u linh sẽ không làm cử động như vậy, hắn quay đầu, tận lực biểu hiện được điềm nhiên như không có việc gì, thế nhưng là che kín đỏ ửng mặt là không giấu được.

Đứng sau lưng một cái biểu lộ lo lắng nam nhân, nhẹ giọng hỏi đến Kevin Hiện tại tình trạng như thế nào.

Tiên sinh? Ngài không có sao chứ? Ngài nhìn không quá dễ chịu, cần ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi một chút sao?

Kevin Chỉ có thể hết sức triển lộ ra giống nhau thường ngày nụ cười như ánh mặt trời, thế nhưng là kia cười nhìn khó chịu vô cùng, căn bản là không có cách làm cho người tin phục, nam nhân thấy thế càng thêm không yên lòng, còn muốn nói nhiều cái gì, liền bị Kevin Cặp kia lây dính nước mắt mắt xanh cho kinh diễm đến, rất xinh đẹp, cũng rất làm cho đau lòng người.

Kevin Nhịn xuống trên thân thể thực cốt khoái cảm, cố gắng đối cái kia thân mật nam nhân xa lạ gạt ra một cái mỉm cười, thật tình không biết vẻ mặt như thế phối hợp kia đối hiện nước mắt mắt màu lam càng khiến người ta vì hắn đau lòng.

Ta, ta không sao, cám ơn ngươi, tiên sinh ân ——Kevin Chỉ cảm thấy quỷ hồn đột nhiên sinh khí quyết tâm ra sức trở nên xung đột, đây hết thảy đều để hắn trong nháy mắt mê mang, không có bất kỳ cái gì phòng bị đột nhiên tiếp nhận kích thích, Kevin Đang run rẩy nhè nhẹ bên trong bắn ra, lập tức toàn thân mềm nhũn, ngã xuống.

Trước, tiên sinh! Tiên sinh ngươi thế nào! Nam nhân kia sững sờ, lập tức cuống quít tiến lên dự định đỡ dậy đột nhiên té xỉu Kevin, thế nhưng là một cỗ lực lượng đem hắn đẩy trở về, tựa như là chạm đến một tầng bình chướng vô hình đồng dạng, hắn không cách nào lại di chuyển về phía trước, mà trước mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái nam nhân, một tuấn mỹ vô cùng nam nhân.

Hắn là lúc nào xuất hiện ở đây? Nhan giá trị cao như vậy nam nhân tuyệt đối sẽ tại toa xe bên trong gây nên bạo động, hắn không có khả năng không có chú ý tới hắn...

Mà ngăn cản tại Kevin Cùng hắn ở giữa nam nhân kia không có chút nào bất luận cái gì muốn để hắn tiếp cận ý tứ, trực tiếp ôm lấy Kevin, một đôi sắc bén mắt xanh lục nhìn hắn chằm chằm, ánh mắt bén nhọn đến phảng phất muốn đem hắn xé thành mảnh nhỏ, nhưng ở tiếp xúc đến trong ngực tóc vàng nam nhân thời điểm ôn nhu thành một vũng nước.

Stay away from him. Ngụ ý chính là cho thấy quyền sở hữu, mắt xanh lục nam nhân đang cảnh cáo hắn không muốn tiếp cận Kevin, cũng không cần sinh ra bất luận cái gì ý nghĩ xấu, bởi vì Kevin Là thuộc về hắn.

Tàu điện đến trạm, nam nhân không có lại nói bất luận cái gì lời nói liền mang theo Kevin Xuống xe, cũng mặc kệ là cái nào một trạm, hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn đem mình tóc vàng bảo bối mang về nhà hảo hảo trấn an yêu thương một phen, về phần những nhân loại khác? A, kia đều không trọng yếu, ngoại trừ nhà mình đáng yêu chó lông vàng, những nhân loại khác đều không đáng nhấc lên, phảng phất sâu kiến.

... Vừa mới ý đồ trợ giúp Kevin Nam nhân cứ như vậy đứng tại chỗ, lẳng lặng nhìn Kevin Bị cái kia đột nhiên xuất hiện nam nhân mang đi, trong lòng cảm giác rất không thoải mái, mà lại vừa mới cái kia đạo ánh mắt, thật để hắn có một loại bị Tử thần để mắt tới cảm giác.

Hi vọng hắn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện đi, nam nhân kia ôm tư thế của hắn rất ôn nhu, hẳn là sẽ không là cái gì tên vô lại, bất quá vẫn là quá quỷ dị.

Mà Kevin Hoàn toàn không biết, một mực không có một cái chuẩn xác hình tượng cũng không biết danh tự u linh đã đem hắn hảo hảo mang về nhà, đồng thời sức ghen bạo rạp dự định hoàn toàn chiếm hữu hắn, chí ít, u linh không thể để cho những người khác ngấp nghé bảo bối của mình, dạng này hắn liền thời thời khắc khắc canh giữ ở Kevin Bên người đi, nói cho tất cả mọi người, cái này nam nhân là hắn vật sở hữu.

END

〈 Cơ chùy 〉 Thiếu niên xe FengQiYunYong  
Summary:

Chính là đơn thuần một cỗ xe nát, lạt kê hành văn ha ha ha   
Như đề, thiếu niên xe... Đi?  
Loki Đoán chừng là trang?? Ta cũng không biết, bọn hắn đã không nhận ta khống chế 🌚  
Cuối cùng, chúc mọi người quan sát vui sướng!(๑><๑)  
Work Text:  
Tiếng đập cửa vang lên, nằm ở trên giường Thor Hơi nghi hoặc một chút. Thời gian này thế mà còn có người tìm hắn?

Vào đi.

Cửa phòng mở ra, xuyên màu đen mang màu xanh sẫm ám văn áo ngủ Loki Đi đến, sắc mặt có chút mất tự nhiên, mang theo bình thường hiếm thấy khẩn trương cùng nhăn nhó. Đóng cửa lại, trả lại khóa, hắn đến gần Thor, mất tự nhiên mở miệng.

Ca, ca ca, có thể hay không giúp ta một chút...

Hắn chỉ có thể nói bộ dạng này trong mắt thậm chí mang theo hơi nước đệ đệ thật là quá là hiếm thấy. Mặc dù bình thường không nói là phản nghịch, nhưng vẫn là mang theo chút ít ngạo kiều, bộ này bất an dáng vẻ hắn còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

Thế nào, Loki?

Thiếu niên tóc đen trong mắt mang theo bướng bỉnh, lặp lại một lần vấn đề.Thor Trầm mặc, nhìn hắn mắt, phảng phất muốn nhìn tiến tâm linh của hắn chỗ sâu, không nói một lời, nhẹ gật đầu.

Đi đến bên giường, Loki Trút bỏ quần ngủ, đối mặt với ngồi ở trên giường Thor. Màu trắng đồ lót bị chống đỡ ra một cái nhô lên hình dạng, đỉnh bị thấm ướt chút, mơ hồ trở nên có chút trong suốt.

Thor Khi nhìn đến đệ đệ cởi quần thời điểm liền đoán được cái gì, tại chính thức thấy được cương chỗ kia lúc, mới xác thực chính mình suy đoán.Loki Gặp ca ca không nói lời nào, có chút ủy khuất.

Không được sao, ca ca... Rõ ràng vừa mới đáp ứng mình...

Thor Vẫn là không nói chuyện, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn hắn vài giây đồng hồ, liền đem Loki Dẫn tới trên giường, để hắn dựa vào đầu giường dựa vào tấm. Bởi vì bên ngoài có một tầng mềm mềm đồ vật, cho nên dựa vào cũng là sẽ không cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Thor Là quỳ, thuận tiện động tác kế tiếp. Cách đồ lót chậm rãi xoa bóp lấy chỗ kia. Cảm thụ được đệ đệ tại dưới tay mình trở nên càng phát ra cứng rắn, tiếng hơi thở cũng tiếng càng ngày càng lớn, hắn hướng phía trước di động, hôn lên đối phương thở phì phò môi, động tác trên tay không ngừng. Vẫn là thiếu niên hai người đều không có kinh nghiệm gì, nhưng nam nhân thiên tính tựa hồ để bọn hắn càng phát ra thuần thục. Nụ hôn này từ lúc mới bắt đầu ngây ngô vụng về, chậm rãi trở nên nóng bỏng nhiệt liệt. Môi lưỡi quấn giao cho hai huynh đệ đều mang đến khoái cảm, Loki Ức chế không nổi đem Thor Đầu nhấn hướng mình phương hướng, giống như là muốn đem đối phương nuốt ăn vào bụng, mà Thor Cũng tại cảnh tượng như vậy phía dưới tình dục càng phát ra mạnh mẽ, hạ thân đứng thẳng.

Môi lưỡi tách rời, trên mặt của hai người đều hiện đầy đỏ ửng, bờ môi nước nhuận vô cùng.Thor Buông lỏng ra Loki Hạ thân, cúi người dùng miệng cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem đồ lót cởi, gắng gượng âm hành gào thét mà ra, đập vào Thor Trên mặt.Loki Nhan sắc cũng không sâu, mang theo thiếu niên độc hữu màu hồng, ngây ngô thế nhưng là kích thước nhưng cũng không thể khinh thường.

Loki Kìm lòng không đặng đem mình hướng Thor Trên mặt ma sát, muốn có được một chút làm dịu. Mà Thor Cũng rất phối hợp, cũng không có kháng cự ý tứ, ngược lại ngoan ngoãn dùng gương mặt cọ xát. Bóng loáng khuôn mặt xúc cảm vô cùng tốt, nhìn trắng trẻo mũm mĩm, còn mang theo bị tình dục hun đỏ đỏ ửng, tăng thêm giờ phút này chính nhu thuận cọ lấy một cây kê ba, thấy Loki Trong lòng càng lửa nóng, hận không thể lập tức đính vào trong thân thể của hắn tùy ý đỉnh làm.

Thor Cũng không có để Loki Chờ quá lâu, cọ xát mấy lần liền bắt đầu dùng miệng đến tiếp tục lúc trước công việc. Màu hồng đầu lưỡi ở trên đỉnh hoạt động, chậm rãi liếm láp lấy toàn bộ trụ thể, vẫn không quên dùng nhẹ tay nhẹ trêu đùa hai viên trứng, thẳng đến ngay ngắn âm hành đều hiện ra nước nhuận chỉ riêng, Thor Mới chậm rãi dùng miệng dung nạp xuống hắn. Há to mồm, muốn đem ngay ngắn côn thịt đều nuốt vào, chậm rãi phun ra nuốt vào lấy, gương mặt một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng, tô thoải mái cảm giác nước vọt khắp Loki Toàn thân, hắn ngăn không được phát ra hút không khí âm thanh.

A, a... Ca ca... Ân, a a!

Loki Lần thứ nhất tước vũ khí tại Thor Miệng bên trong, Thor Biết đệ đệ muốn bắn, căn cứ sự hưng phấn của hắn trình độ cùng run rẩy biên độ, thế nhưng là hắn không có đem Loki Phun ra, mà là tùy ý nóng rực sền sệt tinh dịch bị bắn vào khoang miệng của mình. Tại Loki Nhìn chăm chú, hắn nuốt xuống những cái kia bạch trọc, thậm chí trêu chọc tính liếm liếm môi của mình, cũng cảm nhận được tầm mắt của đối phương càng phát ra lửa nóng, giống như là muốn đem hắn hủy đi ăn vào bụng đồng dạng.

Brother...Loki Trong mắt tràn đầy dục vọng, Thor Cũng giống vậy, nhưng vẫn là dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu hắn chờ một chút. Rút đi mình cùng đệ đệ quần áo, hắn bắt đầu khai thác từ bản thân hậu đình đến. Không có dầu bôi trơn, chỉ có thể ngay tại chỗ lấy tài liệu dùng Loki Đồ vật. Ngón tay ở hậu phương co rút lấy, Thor Mình cũng hào hứng tăng vọt, trong miệng không hề cố kỵ tiết ra tinh tế tiếng rên rỉ.

Thor Dùng Loki Lần nữa cương âm hành nhắm ngay mình đã khai thác đến không sai biệt lắm tiểu huyệt, chậm chạp ngồi xuống.

A...

A...

Hưởng thụ lấy hòa làm một thể khoái cảm, hai người đều phát ra dễ chịu than thở.Thor Bắt đầu trên dưới lắc lư cái mông của mình, để Loki Tại trong thân thể của hắn trừu sáp.Loki Cực kỳ thoải mái, mới nếm thử tình hình vui thích để hắn nhịn không được muốn lấy được càng nhiều. Thiếu niên vội vàng xao động để hắn nhịn không được lưu luyến Vu huynh dài trần trụi thân thể bên trên, hắn hướng lên đỉnh đi, một lần so một lần dùng sức, đính đến Thor Toàn thân mềm nhũn, đến cuối cùng bất lực nằm ghé vào Loki Trên thân, miệng bên trong toát ra vỡ vụn rên rỉ, thiếu niên thô thở, nhục thể va chạm thanh âm cùng dâm mỹ tiếng nước không dứt bên tai, trong phòng biên chế thành một bài dâm đãng đến cực điểm làn điệu.

A a, Loki... Thật thoải mái... Ân a...

Ca ca...

Trêu đùa Thor Thân thể, hạ thân làm lấy trừu sáp động tác, phốc thử phốc thử mập mờ tiếng vang cơ hồ muốn để Loki Đỏ mắt.

Nhìn xem sắc mặt ửng hồng, thì thầm thao ta loại hình để cho người ta dục hỏa đốt người ngữ ca ca, Loki Trở nên tĩnh mịch trong con mắt xanh hiện lên một tia tinh mang ——

Đêm nay, ta là sẽ không để cho ngươi ngủ, ta thân ái ca ca.

END

Actions

Published:2019-10-06Words:674Chapters:1/1Kudos:4Hits:222  
〈 Kỳ dị chùy 〉 Đương kỳ dị tức giận - Đến tiếp sau xe FengQiYunYong  
Summary:

Thượng thiên mời xem 〈 Kỳ dị chùy 〉 Đương kỳ dị tức giận.

Dirty Talk Warning!!

Đây là kéo rất lâu thịt, ta cảm giác tiết tháo đang không ngừng cách ta mà đi 😂

Trở xuống chính văn!!  
Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:  
A ha, Stephen, đừng, đừng như vậy dùng sức...

Đừng như vậy dùng sức? A, tốt.

Stephen Quả nhiên không dùng sức, ngược lại đem mình chậm rãi từ Thor Thể nội rút ra, chậm rãi ma sát Thor Vách trong.

Ân... Loại này nhu hòa trêu chọc so với thô bạo trừu sáp càng thêm khiến Thor Khó mà chịu đựng, hắn không khỏi lên tiếng cầu đạo: Stephen, please...

Ân? Cầu ta cái gì?Stephen Còn đang tiến hành lấy loại kia khiến người phát cuồng nhỏ bé co rúm, hoàn toàn liều mạng hạ đói khát khó nhịn Thor.

Ân, a, a, cầu ngươi giúp ta, Stephen, dùng sức...

Không phải nói muốn nhẹ một chút? Hiện tại lại muốn ta dùng sức, ngươi thật đúng là thay đổi thất thường. Muốn ta dùng sức là không thể nào, đi lên, mình động.

Stephen Đem mình hoàn toàn từ Thor Sau huyệt rút ra, cho Thor Mang đến một trận run rẩy, sau đó từ Thor Trên thân rút lui, ngược lại ngồi ở một bên, chờ lấy Thor'Đi lên mình động' .

...Thor Đã sớm bị Stephen Trêu chọc tình dục tăng vọt, sau huyệt đã ướt đến rối tinh rối mù, một lòng chỉ nghĩ mau nhường cái gì đến lấp đầy mình, thế là hắn há miệng run rẩy bò lên trên Stephen Trên thân.Thor Đem vị trí đối tốt, vịn Stephen Cứng chắc, chậm rãi ngồi xuống.

Ân, a...Thor Phát ra tràn ngập từ tính tiếng rên rỉ, tiếp lấy liền bắt đầu trên dưới đong đưa từ bản thân bờ mông đến.

Ân, A ha, Stephen, Stephen, ngươi thật lớn, a a, lại, lại sâu chút, a...Thor Đã thoải mái bắt đầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ.

Stephen Cũng tương tự bị Thor Sau huyệt hầu hạ rất dễ chịu, như thế thoải mái a, Lôi Thần dạng?

Ừ, rất, rất dễ chịu, Stephen Nơi đó, thật lớn, ta rất thích, lại, dùng sức, a ——

... Đây chính là ngươi nói, lần này cũng đừng lại cầu xin tha thứ, dứt lời liền đem hai người tư thế xoay chuyển tới, đem Thor Hai chân nâng lên, mình thì bắt đầu ra sức trừu sáp.

A a, Stephen, thật là lợi hại, ta đều, đều muốn bị đâm xuyên qua, lại, dùng sức, a, đỉnh, thọt tới ——Thor Tại Stephen Như vậy mãnh liệt va chạm hạ, bị thọt tới điểm mẫn cảm khoái cảm lập tức cuốn tới, liền, chính là chỗ đó —— Thao, thao ta, nhanh, Stephen...

Stephen Bị Thor Hoàn toàn không còn che giấu cầu thao cùng dâm nói lời xấu xa cho trêu chọc đến càng cứng rắn hơn khó nhịn, hạ thân động tác càng nhanh hơn nhanh, Thor Cũng bị đỉnh làm cho thân thể run không ngừng, âm hành cũng tiếp tục tràn ra màu trắng tuyến tiền liệt dịch, tượng trưng cho chủ nhân đến cỡ nào hưởng thụ trận này tình hình.

Stephen——Thor Rốt cục tại liên tiếp kích thích hạ phóng xuất ra dục vọng của mình, tại Thor Ngắn ngủi trong thất thần, Stephen Cũng lập tức bắn ra bạch trọc chất lỏng.

...

... Chúng ta thích.

?

Ngươi còn tức giận phải không?

...

Không trả lời ta coi như ngươi tha thứ ta lạc!

Ai, tính toán. Đều như vậy ta còn có thể sinh khí sao?

Nói như vậy ngươi là tha thứ ta lạc! Quá tốt rồi, Stephen, như vậy...

Thì thế nào?

Chúng ta một lần nữa đi!

...Stephen Không nói chuyện, chỉ là lại đích thân lên nhà mình người yêu môi.

Ân...

END

Notes:

Ta tiết tháo a...🙈

[ Cơ chùy ] TensionSk10969  
Summary:

Thor Cho tới bây giờ đều không có ý định để người ta biết hắn thuộc tính, thậm chí là bạn tốt của hắn nhóm cũng không biết.  
Dù sao hiện thực tựa như một cái đùa ác chi như thần, thích đem nguyên là hết thảy đều khiến cho loạn thất bát tao. Tựa hồ là sợ hãi mọi người đều quên hắn tồn tại mà liều mạng mệnh muốn đem sự tình hướng đi cho cải biến, thẳng đến mình bị thống hận, bị nhớ kỹ trong lòng.  
Cũng là, ai sẽ nghĩ tới Thor Không phải cái Dom Đâu? Liền xem như chất vấn qua, tại cùng hắn ở chung sau cũng chỉ sẽ cảm thấy, 'A... Hắn thật là một vị thuần chủng Alpha A... Thật muốn gọi hắn chủ thượng đại nhân...' Loại hình. Một điểm'Hắn có thể là Switch' Ý nghĩ đều chưa hề xuất hiện tại trong óc của bọn hắn, chứ đừng nói là Thor Là cái Sub Loại hình ý nghĩ.  
Nhưng là Thor Lại không phải bọn hắn suy nghĩ như thế. Như thế hoàn mỹ người, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải hắn.  
Thor Thả tay xuống bên trên bút. Nhìn chung quanh. Nơi này là New York bí ẩn nhất cũng là chỗ an toàn nhất. Ở đây, không có Dom Sub Có thể đạt được nhất định trợ giúp. Nơi này là mang cho bọn hắn chính là an toàn, lý trí, thậm chí có thể cùng nghề nghiệp Dom Giao lưu.  
Thor Không hề nghĩ ngợi qua mình sẽ đến đến chỗ như vậy.  
Nhưng là hắn cũng không chịu nổi nữa. Hắn cần một chút trợ giúp...  
Notes:

Cơ chùy   
Dom/Sub Ngạnh, DS AU, bịt mắt, Spanking, vòng cổ   
Không thích chớ nhập, đừng bảo là ta không có cảnh cáo. Nếu là không biết cái gì là BDSM , các ngươi đem hắn hiểu thành chủ tớ văn đi. Bởi vì đơn giản tới nói chính là một cái bị Sub Thần phục, một cái thần phục với hắn Dom. Nhớ kỹ, an toàn, lý trí, còn có thương lượng.  
Còn có, ta biết đây hết thảy không có khả năng tiến triển nhanh như vậy. Trong vòng liền coi nó là làm bên giường cố sự đến xem đi.  
Hoan nghênh các lớn Sp Vòng các vị cùng đi sâu · Độ nghiên cứu!  
Chapter 1: CHP 1

Chapter Text  
...

Thor Cho tới bây giờ đều không có ý định để người ta biết hắn thuộc tính, thậm chí là bạn tốt của hắn nhóm cũng không biết.

Dù sao hiện thực tựa như một cái đùa ác chi như thần, thích đem nguyên là hết thảy đều khiến cho loạn thất bát tao. Tựa hồ là sợ hãi mọi người đều quên hắn tồn tại mà liều mạng mệnh muốn đem sự tình hướng đi cho cải biến, thẳng đến mình bị thống hận, bị nhớ kỹ trong lòng.

Cũng là, ai sẽ nghĩ tới Thor Không phải cái Dom Đâu? Liền xem như chất vấn qua, tại cùng hắn ở chung sau cũng chỉ sẽ cảm thấy, 'A... Hắn thật là một vị thuần chủng Alpha A... Thật muốn gọi hắn chủ thượng đại nhân...' Loại hình. Một điểm'Hắn có thể là Switch' Ý nghĩ đều chưa hề xuất hiện tại trong óc của bọn hắn, chứ đừng nói là Thor Là cái Sub Loại hình ý nghĩ.

Nhưng là Thor Lại không phải bọn hắn suy nghĩ như thế. Như thế hoàn mỹ người, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải hắn.

Thor Thả tay xuống bên trên bút. Nhìn chung quanh. Nơi này là New York bí ẩn nhất cũng là chỗ an toàn nhất. Ở đây, không có Dom Sub Có thể đạt được nhất định trợ giúp. Nơi này là mang cho bọn hắn chính là an toàn, lý trí, thậm chí có thể cùng nghề nghiệp Dom Giao lưu.

Thor Không hề nghĩ ngợi qua mình sẽ đến đến chỗ như vậy.

Nhưng là hắn cũng không chịu nổi nữa. Hắn cần một chút trợ giúp.

Đang phục vụ sinh chỉ đạo hạ, hắn đi tới lầu hai hành lang. Nơi này cùng bình thường hành lang không có khác nhau, không phải trong tưởng tượng mơ màng âm thầm như thế. Nơi này gian phòng cũng không nhiều, mỗi cái cửa phòng bên cạnh đều có cái mạ vàng danh tự, tựa như đại học hành lang đồng dạng.

Thor Đi theo chỉ thị đi tới một gian phòng trước, phía trên danh tự chỉ có một cái sừng hươu tiêu chí.Thor Ôm nghi vấn giơ tay lên, tại cửa gỗ bên trên gõ mấy lần, đang phục vụ sinh ánh mắt khích lệ hạ, mở cửa đi vào căn phòng kia.

Thor Trước hết nhất trông thấy không phải trong tưởng tượng những cái kia đáng sợ đạo cụ, mà là một vị ngồi tại trước bàn sách nam sĩ, tóc đen, thân cao đoán chừng tầm 1m9. Từ trang phục của hắn xem ra, đối phương tựa hồ là cái ôn hòa một người, một vị lý trí Dom.

Tại đối phương đối đầu ánh mắt của mình sau, Thor Cứng ngắc dời tầm mắt của mình, bắt đầu quan sát gian phòng. Liền cùng bình thường phòng đồng dạng, đặc biệt chính là, vừa tiến vào gian phòng, Thor Chỗ gian phòng tựa hồ là một cái thư phòng. Mà kết nối nó chính là một gian phòng ngủ, cùng một gian phòng tắm.

Đối phương tựa như là có thể đọc tâm đồng dạng, cho Thor Đầy đủ thời gian đến quan sát Thor. Cuối cùng mới chậm rãi đứng lên, đi hướng Thor, cũng đối Thor Duỗi ra tay của hắn, mặt mỉm cười từ trước đến nay người tự giới thiệu lấy.

Ngươi tốt. Lần đầu gặp mặt, ta là ngươi hôm nay Dom, tên của ta là Loki.

... Ngươi tốt... Ta là Thor.

Thor Mới đem ánh mắt đối đầu Loki, lại gặp đối phương hai mắt.Thor Không biết vì cái gì mặt mình sẽ không bị khống chế đỏ lên, hắn ngơ ngác gật đầu, về nắm Loki Còn đang giữa không trung cánh tay kia.Loki Nháy mắt sau đó lập tức cầm Thor, lực đạo trên tay ôn nhu, nhưng không mất khống chế tính.

Đây là ngươi lần thứ nhất cùng chuyên nghiệp Dom Gặp mặt?

Ta nghĩ cũng sẽ là một lần cuối cùng...

Loki Tại nghe Thor Sau khi trả lời điểm đầu của hắn, biểu thị mình có thể lý giải Thor Ý tứ. Ta đây có thể minh bạch, xin trước lấp cái này một cái bảng biểu.

Loki Cầm trên tay bảng biểu cùng bút đưa cho Thor, cũng chỉ Thor Hậu phương kia một trương bị một mình được an trí trên mặt đất thảm trung tâm ghế sô pha ghế dựa, để Thor Biết ghế sô pha ghế dựa vị trí bên trên cũng tọa hạ thảm trung tâm ghế sô pha ghế dựa. Ngươi có thể làm được cái kia ghế sô pha trên ghế, nếu như như thế có thể để ngươi buông lỏng chút.

Thor Cái gì cũng không có trả lời Loki, chỉ là lẳng lặng tiếp nhận Loki Đưa qua bảng biểu cùng bút, lẳng lặng đi đến ghế sô pha ghế dựa, nhu thuận ngồi tại ghế sô pha trên ghế.

Sàn sạt bút âm thanh tại yên tĩnh gian phòng lộ ra đến đặc biệt đột xuất, phối hợp Thor Đồng hồ truyền đến tiếng lách cách, để Thor Không hiểu cảm thấy một tia cảm giác áp bách. Cuối cùng Thor Ngẩng đầu, cứng ngắc lại căng cứng nhìn trước mắt Dom, mới phát hiện Loki Chưa hề đem hắn ánh mắt từ trên người hắn dời.Loki Nhìn xem trong mắt tràn đầy nghi vấn Thor, chậm rãi mở miệng.

Sao rồi?

Thor Để bút xuống, đem bảng biểu phóng tới trên đùi của mình. Xấu hổ nhìn xem Loki Phương hướng, lại không đem ánh mắt đặt ở cái này một vị Dom Trên ánh mắt, chỉ dám nhìn chằm chằm Loki Bên chân.Thor Ảo não gãi gãi tóc của mình, trong không khí phiêu dật lấy không khí vi diệu. Rốt cục, Thor Đối mặt Loki Con mắt. Kia một đôi có không hiểu xâm lược tính nhưng như cũ mang theo trung hoà bọn chúng nhu hòa.

Ta cũng không biết làm như thế nào viết...

Thật đáng yêu... Như vậy, an toàn từ chính là tiêu chuẩn đèn xanh đèn đỏ có được hay không?

Loki Phát ra bị vui vẻ tiếng cười, rất rõ ràng là bị Thor Ngoài dự liệu trả lời cho giải trí. Hắn mang theo tiếu dung chậm rãi hướng Thor Phương hướng tới gần.Thor Nhìn không ra kia là Loki Nụ cười chuyên nghiệp, hay là hắn thật muốn đối Thor Lộ ra nụ cười như thế. Dù sao, tại trong sự nhận thức của hắn, tất cả mọi người tại biết Thor Là cái Sub Sau, phản ứng cũng không quá tốt.

Thậm chí còn có người muốn hoàn toàn chiếm hữu hắn, coi hắn là làm cái vật sưu tập.

Tốt...

Thor Cuối cùng là dạng này gật đầu đáp trả Loki .Loki Một lần nữa lộ ra tiếu dung. Hắn tiếp nhận Thor Hai tay đưa qua bảng biểu cùng bị cất đặt ở phía trên bút máy, đem bọn nó đều phóng tới trước kia trên bàn sách. Từ sau lúc đó, Loki Chỉ là đi từ từ tới gần Thor, thẳng đến mình đứng ở Thor Trước mặt, làm cho đối phương chỉ có thể ngẩng đầu, mới có thể nhìn thấy hắn.

Ngươi tín nhiệm ta đúng không?

Thor Là Loki Gặp qua Sub Bên trong hoàn mỹ nhất, vị ngon nhất, không có cái thứ hai. Cứ việc Thor Cho Loki Ấn tượng cũng không phải là người bình thường đối Sub Nhận biết, nhỏ yếu như vậy, cần bảo vệ của người khác, cũng không phải Loki Gặp được những cái kia bề ngoài kiên cường lại độc lập Sub.Thor Thuộc về giữa hai bên một cái kia màu xám địa khu, Thor Là đặc biệt, hắn không nhỏ yếu, kiên cường cũng rất độc lập, nhưng là hắn lại không nghĩ muốn để trở thành bàn ăn bên trên tất cả mọi người có thể hưởng dụng xử lý. Hắn sẽ kiến tạo tường vây.

Chỉ cần Thor Chịu dỡ xuống cho tới nay đều mang Dom Mặt nạ, Thor Là một cái sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe hắn Dom Nói qua bất luận cái gì một câu, sẽ thuận theo quỳ gối chân hắn bên cạnh, đồng thời thành khẩn cầu xin hắn đi nhấm nháp hắn kia một loại độc lập lại đáng yêu Sub.

Mà Loki Cần có nhất phụ trách chính là để Thor Từ hắn trong ác mộng trốn tới. Không phải trợ giúp, mà là làm bạn hắn chiến thắng trận này chiến tranh dài dằng dặc.Loki Là Thor Tướng quân, hắn sẽ chỉ dẫn lấy Thor, thẳng đến hắn có thể an toàn, không có chút nào phòng bị ở tại Loki Bên người.

Về phần là từ thân phận gì đến chấp hành cái này một cái nhiệm vụ, toàn từ Thor Đến quyết định.Loki Sẽ không bắt buộc Thor, cũng sẽ không để Thor Bởi vì dạng này lâm vào bất luận cái gì phiền toái không cần thiết. Hắn sẽ bảo hộ hắn Sub, chỉ có hắn có thể tổn thương đến hắn Sub, tại hắn Sub Cho phép cùng thỉnh cầu hạ tổn thương hắn Sub. Cứ việc đối phương hiện tại chẳng qua là cái đi cầu trợ Sub, đến tìm kiếm một cái sơ giải nhiều năm tích luỹ lại đến áp lực một vị Sub. Mà không phải mang theo hắn vòng cổ Sub.

Thor Hầu kết rất rõ ràng di động, hắn biên độ nhỏ điểm đầu của mình, lại thật lâu không được đến Loki Hồi phục, mang theo nghi vấn đối mặt Loki Con mắt.Loki Cái gì không có không nói, chỉ là vươn tay, vuốt ve Thor Gương mặt, hắn tựa hồ cát yêu Thor Tiểu Hồ cặn bã.

Ngươi làm như thế nào trả lời?Thor, ta cần văn tự.

Yes, Sir...

Loki Thỏa mãn gật đầu, hắn đối với Thor Đối với hắn xưng hô cảm thấy vui vẻ. Theo Loki Ngón tay tại Thor Gương mặt bồi hồi, Thor Đầu gối bắt đầu dần dần như nhũn ra. Nương theo lấy Loki Nhiệt độ cơ thể mang theo cảm giác an toàn, vi diệu kích thích từng đợt từng đợt truyền đến, không hiểu khoái cảm để Thor Cảm thấy càng thêm vui vẻ.Loki Bắt đầu đè xuống Thor Bả vai, bá đạo nhưng không mất bất luận cái gì ôn nhu cùng mục đích tính dẫn đạo Thor Từ trên ghế, quỳ xuống Loki Bên chân.Thor Hẳn là vị trí.

Giờ khắc này, Thor Cảm nhận được trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác an toàn, một phần hắn khát vọng cảm giác an toàn. Thế giới cùng đầu đều theo Loki An trí trên vai của hắn ngón tay nhiệt độ mà trở nên an tĩnh lại, mà Thor Cho tới nay đều giấu diếm tại nội tâm tầng dưới chót nhất Sub Cá tính cũng từng chút từng chút bại lộ tại Loki Trước mặt.Thor Trước lúc này chưa hề biến hiện ra một chút xíu thần phục, hắn thống hận mình là cái Sub Sự thật, cũng không muốn để cho bất luận kẻ nào biết điểm này, cho nên hắn đem chân thật nhất mình cho ẩn giấu đi.

Nhưng là hiện tại hắn lại đem bí mật của mình, giao cho một vị hắn mới nhận biết không đến nửa giờ Dom. Hắn không hối hận, hắn tin tưởng Loki. Cũng không phải là bởi vì bản hợp đồng trên có viết nghề nghiệp Dom Cũng không thể đem đến đây Sub Tư liệu cho tiết lộ ra ngoài, mà là hắn tin tưởng Loki Nhân cách. Đã chính mình cũng đã đem quyền chủ đạo hai tay dâng hiến cho Loki, vậy hắn cũng sẽ đem mình toàn bộ giao cho Loki, không chút nào giữ lại tin tưởng Loki Nhất là Dom Năng lực.

Hắn sẽ chỉ đạo hắn.

Ngươi chuẩn bị xong chưa, Thor?

Loki Ngón tay từ Thor Bả vai chậm rãi đỡ qua Thor Lỗ tai, dừng lại tại Thor Trên mí mắt.Thor Nhắm hai mắt, trên mí mắt đè ép nhiệt độ để hắn nuốt một ngụm.Thor Vẫn chưa trả lời Loki, nhưng cái này cũng không ra Loki Ngoài ý muốn, Thor Còn không quá quen thuộc thần phục người vị trí, hắn cần một chút cổ vũ.Loki Ngón tay tiếp tục hướng bên trên di động tới. Trực đạo đi tới Thor Trong tóc.

Loki Tại Thor Cái trán lưu lại một nụ hôn, đường vòng Thor Hậu phương, ngồi xuống Thor Lúc trước mới ngồi tại ghế sô pha trên ghế.Loki Dẫn dắt đến Thor Tại nguyên chỗ dựa vào di động vẫn như cũ dán tại trên mặt thảm đầu gối quay người mặt hướng hắn, thẳng đến đối phương hoàn toàn mặt hướng mình.

Loki Tại Thor Ánh mắt tò mò hạ, kéo ra ghế sô pha ghế dựa sát vách tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo, lấy ra một cái mới tinh màu đen thuộc da bịt mắt. Cử động này dẫn tới Thor Kháng cự ánh mắt, hắn còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng ngay từ đầu liền bị tước đoạt thị giác, nhưng là hắn nhưng không có đứng lên, hoặc là sử dụng an toàn của hắn từ, hắn vẫn là tín nhiệm lấy Loki. Đây hết thảy đều là hắn muốn.

Ngoan, ngươi biết chúng ta sẽ làm thứ gì đúng không?

Thor Nhìn xem Loki, trong mắt tràn đầy e ngại nhưng lại có một tia chờ mong.Loki Chậm rãi mang theo bịt mắt tới gần trước mắt bất an Sub, ánh mắt khích lệ vẫn luôn tụ tập tại Thor Trên thân. Thẳng đến Thor Chậm rãi đem đầu ngả vào Loki Phương hướng, để thuộc da tiếp xúc mắt của hắn da. Cướp đi hắn thị giác.

Bị bịt kín con mắt Thor So bất cứ lúc nào còn muốn mẫn cảm, đây là hắn chưa hề thể nghiệm qua cảm giác. Hắn bất an bắt đầu run rẩy, làn da tại ấm áp gian phòng hạ lại nổi da gà lên. Hắn đang phát run, hắn không bị khống chế một mực tại lay động. Đây không phải hắn dự liệu, nhưng đúng là Loki Trong tưởng tượng phản ứng.

Thor Phản ứng hoàn toàn bình thường.Loki Biết Thor Là tin tưởng hắn, nhưng là xen vào là lần đầu tiên, lại thêm hắn chưa hề thể nghiệm qua, ngay từ đầu sẽ biểu hiện ra kháng cự là bình thường. Thân thể phản ứng mãi mãi cũng so mặt ngoài đến thành thật. Nhưng là Thor Vẫn còn chưa sử dụng an toàn của hắn từ, cái này khiến Loki Cảm thấy phi thường kiêu ngạo. Cứ việc Thor Cũng không phải là thuộc về Loki Sub.

Thor Điều chỉnh tâm tình của mình, hắn muốn hoàn toàn đem mình giao cho Loki, nhưng lại tại một giây sau cùng có rút lui. Hắn làm không được, hắn cho là hắn mình làm được, nhưng hắn lại không được. Trong đầu những cái kia loạn thất bát tao ảo tưởng luôn luôn để hắn tập trung không được suy nghĩ.

Bốn phía ồn ào, là Thor Trong nội tâm một mực tồn tại tội ác, hắn cố gắng không đi chú ý bọn hắn, lại càng thêm tập trung ở nội dung trên thân.Thor Bắt đầu ở phủ định mình. Hắn không xác định mình chân thực thuộc tính có thể hay không bị thân hữu nhóm tiếp nhận, bị xã hội tiếp nhận.Thor Thậm chí cũng không tiếp tục rõ ràng mình tồn tại giá trị, hắn cũng không nguyện ý đương một cái Sub, nhưng mà hắn lại là một vị Sub.

Xuỵt, tỉnh táo lại, ta tiếp lấy ngươi. Ngươi làm rất tuyệt. Nhan sắc?

Loki Thanh âm đem Thor Từ hỗn loạn bên trong kéo ra, Thor Yên tĩnh trở lại. Hắn hiện tại là an toàn.Loki Lại ở chỗ này bảo hộ lấy hắn.

Loki Ngón tay về tới Thor Trong tóc, ngón tay thon dài xen kẽ tại Thor Tóc màu vàng bên trong.Dom Chậm rãi tại Thor Phát bên trong vuốt ve, ý đồ để quỳ người ta buông lỏng thân thể, đem mình giao cho Loki.Thor Hít sâu, cọ xát một con kia dừng ở trên đầu mình tay, tham lam hấp thụ phía trên nhiệt độ. Hắn làm được.

Thor Tại đối phương kiên nhẫn dẫn đạo hạ, đem đầu của mình dựa vào tại Loki Trên đùi. Hắn lúc này, bị Loki Mùi bao quanh, chỗ hắn tại Loki Giữa hai chân. Một khắc này, hắn phảng phất tìm được một loại nào đó lòng cảm mến.

Thor? Ta cần câu trả lời của ngươi.

Loki Thanh âm tại một lần vang lên, kiên định, ôn nhu, lại là tràn đầy mang theo nghiêm túc tính. Đây là một đạo mệnh lệnh.Loki Tựa hồ phi thường quan tâm Thor Cảm thụ, hắn rất quan tâm đối phương có hay không còn có thể rõ ràng nhớ kỹ cùng làm dùng an toàn của mình từ, đây là một chuyện tốt. Cái này khiến Thor Lại một lần nữa mang theo chút nghi vấn giơ lên đầu của hắn, tại phát giác được Loki Mệnh lệnh sau, hắn chậm rãi gật gật đầu, đem đầu của mình chôn ở Loki Giữa hai chân.

Thor Một lần nữa hít sâu, hắn chuẩn bị xong.Thor Chậm rãi để đáp án của hắn từ trong miệng của hắn chạy ra ngoài, truyền vào Loki Trong tai.

Tựa như một bài mỹ vị hòa âm.

Lục sắc, Sir.

Mặc dù Thor Bây giờ nhìn không gặp, nhưng hắn lại rõ ràng cảm nhận được, Loki Bị Thor Đối với hắn trả lời cho vui vẻ đến. Cái này khiến Thor Dạ dày bắt đầu ấm áp. Hắn muốn để Loki Cảm thấy kiêu ngạo, mặc dù bọn hắn chỉ là lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì quan hệ. Đây chính là Sub Bản tính?

Thor Bắt đầu tin tưởng Loki, mà Loki Cũng sẽ thành thật nói cho Thor Hắn sẽ làm tất cả hạng mục. Đây hết thảy bên trong không có bất luận cái gì một câu hoang ngôn, không có bất luận cái gì lấy tia ép buộc, không có bất luận cái gì một chỗ tổn thương.Loki Tin tưởng Thor, cũng tin tưởng Thor Sẽ tin tưởng trước mắt cái này một vị Dom. Sớm không có bất cứ lý do nào hạ, cũng chỉ là Loki Trực giác. Sự thật chứng minh Loki Là đối.

Thor Biết Loki Sẽ là một vị so với hắn trong tưởng tượng còn trọng yếu hơn một vị Dom. Cứ việc hiện tại bọn hắn ở giữa cũng không có tại bất kỳ quan hệ gì, Thor Trên gáy cũng không có liên lạc hắn cùng Loki Vòng cổ. Nhưng là Thor Lại có loại Loki Chính là vị kia hắn muốn Dom Cảm giác.

Thor Để cho mình đầu tại Loki Trên đùi điều chỉnh tư thế. Khoảng cách Thor Ngay từ đầu quỳ gối Loki Trước mặt, đem đầu gối lên đối phương trên đùi đã qua một chút thời gian, đây là Thor Chỗ đầu gối truyền đến đâm nhói cảm giác nói cho hắn biết, hắn hoàn toàn không có ý thức được thời gian xói mòn. Nhưng Thor Lại không nghĩ muốn đánh gãy dạng này một cái mỹ hảo thời khắc, đồng thời nhưng cũng sợ hãi mình sẽ cho Loki Thêm phiền phức.

Loki Ngón tay vẫn tại Thor Trong tóc hoạt động, Thor Thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi Loki Tay có thể hay không mệt mỏi, Loki Đùi có thể hay không đã tê dại? Nguyên bản đã yên tĩnh đầu lại bắt đầu vận chuyển, giàu có sức tưởng tượng để hắn bắt đầu lo lắng một chút không cần thiết vấn đề. Nếu là Loki Cảm thấy mình rất buồn cười làm sao bây giờ? Nếu là lần tiếp theo mình muốn đến cái này chuyên môn tìm Loki Thời điểm đối phương cự tuyệt làm sao bây giờ? Nếu là, Loki Nhưng thật ra là nhận biết Thor Nhưng Thor Tại trong sinh hoạt hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới hắn làm sao bây giờ?

Nếu là, mình là Sub Chân tướng để người khác phát hiện làm sao bây giờ?

Thor Biên độ nhỏ lắc đầu, hắn dị thường cử động hấp dẫn Loki Lực chú ý. Bọn hắn bảo trì cái này một tư thế đã có chút thời gian. Tại đoạn thời gian này bên trong, Loki Tay xác thực không dừng lại làm việc qua, nhưng hắn đồng thời cũng vì Thor An bài một chút hoạt động, muốn để hắn thừa dịp cái này cơ hội khó được thỏa thích buông lỏng. Nhưng là Thor Hành động kế tiếp hoàn toàn xáo trộn Loki Bộ pháp.

Thor Bắt đầu phát ra nhỏ xíu tiếng ai minh, tựa như một cái phát ác mộng hài tử đồng dạng, trên trán cũng bắt đầu toát ra mồ hôi lạnh.Thor Đang run rẩy, đây không phải Loki Trong dự liệu sẽ phát sinh sự tình.Thor Tựa hồ là đang cùng mình giãy dụa lấy, nguyên bản đã trầm tĩnh lại bả vai cũng bắt đầu công cốc, cương cứng.Thor Hiện tại đang bị trí tưởng tượng của mình cho tra tấn.

Phát giác được dị dạng Loki Lập tức đình chỉ ngón tay động tác, hắn không cảm thấy lúc này Thor Muốn tiếp nhận bất luận cái gì vuốt ve. Sự thật lại một lần nữa chứng minh hắn là đối, Thor Tại Loki Dời ngón tay sau, Thor Run rẩy tình trạng tựa hồ có chút cải thiện. Nhỏ xíu thổn thức âm thanh, để Thor Càng giống là một cái bị chủ nhân quở trách tiểu cẩu cẩu.

Loki Để Thor Đem hắn đầu dời, mà mình thì là từ ghế sô pha trên ghế xuống tới, một chân quỳ gối Thor Trước mặt.Loki Cứ như vậy quan sát đến Thor, hắn cần biết Thor Hiện tại nhan sắc.

Thor Cũng vô dụng an toàn của hắn từ, cái này khiến Loki Cảm thấy nghi vấn, có phải hay không là Thor Quên hắn an toàn từ? Gặp Thor Tình huống cũng không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Loki Vươn tay, cầm Thor Gương mặt. Hắn hiện tại phải cùng Thor Câu thông.

Hắc.Thor, nghe thấy ta nói chuyện sao? Ngươi còn nhớ rõ an toàn của ngươi từ đúng không, Thor?

Loki Giọng ôn hòa truyền vào Thor Lỗ tai.Thor Cũng không có ngẩng đầu, chỉ là để cho mình đầu treo ở nơi đó.Thor Không có cự tuyệt tính ý đồ tránh thoát Loki Che ở hắn trên gương mặt hai tay, mà là dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn như cái con mèo nhỏ, về cọ xát Loki Trong lòng bàn tay. Cái này tín nhiệm cử động để Loki Vui sướng phát ra tiếng lẩm bẩm. Mặc dù hắn biết tín nhiệm là trò chơi này vật nhất định phải có, nhưng Thor Tín nhiệm vẫn là để hắn cảm thấy thỏa mãn.

Nói thật, Loki Cũng không có phát hiện đến Thor Là như thế tín nhiệm hắn, dù sao lấy Loki Kinh nghiệm của dĩ vãng tới nói, Sub Một khi tiến vào dạng này mơ hồ trạng thái, bọn hắn cơ hồ có thể ẩn nấp bất kỳ thanh âm nào, thẳng đến bọn hắn có thể tự mình để đầu rõ ràng xuống tới.Thor Lại là như thế tín nhiệm Loki, tại Loki Kêu gọi tới trở lại bên cạnh hắn.

Nhớ kỹ, Sir.

Tại không lâu sau đó, Thor Nhẹ giọng hồi phục Loki Vấn đề. Hắn còn nhớ rõ Loki Cần hắn dùng thanh âm đến trả lời Dom Vấn đề, hắn muốn để Loki Vì hắn cảm thấy kiêu ngạo, hắn muốn vì Loki Đương một hài tử ngoan. Ý tưởng này để hắn cảm thấy ấm áp. Chuyên đơn giản như vậy hắn còn có thể làm được tốt.

Loki Thuận Thor Ý tứ, ngón tay ôn nhu bắt đầu vuốt ve Thor Gương mặt, nhất là hắn tiểu Hồ cặn bã. Khó giải quyết lại làm cho Loki Cảm thấy Thor Càng thêm đáng yêu.Loki Khi nghe thấy Thor Sau khi trả lời, thỏa mãn gật đầu, xem ra Thor Cũng không có quên an toàn của hắn từ, dạng này chứng minh Thor Vẫn là rất rõ ràng mình đang làm những gì, cũng chứng minh Loki Cũng không có tại mình không chú ý ở giữa ép buộc Thor.

Vậy ngươi muốn sử dụng nó sao?

Thor Không có trả lời, hắn biết Loki Cần hắn dùng văn tự để diễn tả mình cảm thụ, nhưng Thor Bây giờ lại không muốn nói ra bất luận cái gì âm tiết.Thor Chỉ là lẳng lặng duy trì động tác của hắn, mà Loki Cũng không có vì thế mà cưỡng chế tính đình chỉ bọn hắn đang tiến hành bất kỳ hoạt động gì. Tương phản, Loki Chẳng hề làm gì, hắn chỉ là cúi xuống thân, tại Thor Lỗ tai bên cạnh lưu lại một nụ hôn, nhẹ giọng nói cho Thor, hắn tại Loki Nơi này là an toàn, Loki Sẽ bảo hộ hắn.

Thẳng đến Thor Chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, sau đó dựa vào bản này có thể nhìn qua Loki, cuối cùng mới quyết định mở miệng, để những cái kia kẹt tại cổ họng mình bên trong những âm thanh này đều chạy tới bên ngoài đi, truyền vào Loki Bên tai.Thor Tin tưởng mình đã chuẩn bị xong, Loki Thanh âm sẽ chỉ làm hắn bắt đầu trở nên tham lam.

Cái kia...Sir?

Thor Khẩn trương nói, hắn thật rất lo lắng Loki Có thể hay không đã bắt đầu cảm thấy không phiền chán, ai sẽ muốn cùng như thế một cái nhàm chán bất lực Sub Cùng nhau chơi đùa đâu? Nhưng là Loki Đầy cõi lòng quan tâm cùng không nói ra được mập mờ ngữ khí để Thor Ý thức được đây hết thảy chỉ là mình lại tại suy nghĩ nhiều thôi.

Loki Vẫn là có từ đó đạt được một chút niềm vui thú, chí ít hắn là nguyện ý làm như vậy.

Loki Ngón tay một lần nữa vì Thor Thuận tóc của hắn, thuần thục thủ pháp thậm chí để Thor Bắt đầu hoài nghi hắn sẽ hay không tại cái này về sau tưởng niệm Loki Cái này một hạng phục vụ. Hắn tuyệt đối sẽ tưởng niệm Loki Cùng Loki Tay. Bất quá điều này cũng làm cho Thor Không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi, Loki Từng có mấy cái Sub?

Chuyện gì, Thor?

Thor Đệ nhất / Tạm thời Dom Đối trước mắt Sub Đặt câu hỏi, vẫn như cũ là như vậy ôn nhu, như vậy kiên nhẫn.Loki Về tới hai chân đứng thẳng tư thế, nắm mình để Thor Giơ lên tay, dẫn theo cái này một vị Sub Một lần nữa nhập tọa.Loki Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Thor Sẽ lại lần nữa đem đầu thả lại đến trên đùi của mình, tựa như vừa mới kia đồng dạng, nhưng Thor Nhưng không có làm như vậy.

Có lẽ Thor Cũng định sử dụng an toàn của hắn từ, Loki Một cái khác tay không bắt đầu ở ghế sô pha ghế dựa trên lan can đánh lấy im ắng nhịp.

Loki Không nghi ngờ mình phải chăng có nghe thấy Thor Yết hầu nhấp nhô thanh âm, dù sao hiện tại gian phòng bên trong thật sự là an tĩnh không tưởng nổi, liền liền Loki Đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập. Đây không phải là đại biểu cho sợ hãi hoặc là đói khát. Hai cái này bên trong, một cái Thor Đã thuận lợi vượt qua, một cái khác thì là còn chưa tới đạt như thế một cái trình độ. Nhưng Thor Tiếp xuống phát biểu, hoàn toàn để Loki Hoài nghi lên phán đoán của mình năng lực.

Ngài có thể hay không... Lưu lại ngài vết tích?

Loki Cũng không có dự liệu được đây hết thảy trở về đến nhanh như vậy.Thor Tựa như là một cái có thể để cho Loki Trúng giải thưởng lớn phúc túi, tràn đầy đều là để Loki Giật mình lại vui vẻ kinh hỉ. Xem ra Thor Là nâng lên tất cả dũng khí mới có thể đem yêu cầu này nói ra, Loki Không có cách nào đi không nhìn mình vì thế mà bắt đầu sinh cảm giác thỏa mãn. Tựa như Thor Thật là hắn Sub Đồng dạng.

Loki Cũng không có để Thor Chờ đợi quá lâu, tối thiểu nhất kia trong thời gian thật ngắn Thor Còn không có một lần nữa lâm vào cái kia đáng sợ tư duy bên trong.Thor Cũng chỉ là ngoan ngoãn ở tại hắn sở thuộc vị trí, đầu chỉ chuyên chú tại đi cẩn thận lắng nghe Loki Nhất cử nhất động phát ra đến thanh âm bên trên.Thor Chưa hề như thế chuyên tâm đi chấp hành bất cứ chuyện gì kiện.

Vì cái gì đây, Thor?

Ta cảm thấy ta cần bọn chúng, Sir...

Thor Thậm chí cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy mình cũng nhanh bắt đầu nghẹn ngào, Loki Có thể hay không cự tuyệt hắn? Hiện tại Thor Cũng không biết. Nhưng là Loki Làm sao lại cự tuyệt bất luận cái gì có thể cùng Thor Cùng một chỗ thời gian đâu? Hắn đã đối trước mắt cái này một vị Sub Có nồng đậm hứng thú, liền xem như có người khác hiện tại xông tới cướp người, Loki Cũng sẽ không tiếc hết thảy đi chứng minh mình mới là thích hợp nhất Thor Dom.

Chỉ là, Loki Nhìn xem quật cường Thor, một lát không biết nên nói cái gì.Thor Cảm xúc chuyển biến quá nhanh. Mặc dù không phải là không thể lý giải, nhưng là Thor Làm một kiềm chế hồi lâu hoặc là nói căn bản không có biểu đạt trôi qua Sub Mà nói, quá mức đặc biệt. Có lẽ đây chính là vì cái gì Loki Từ đối phương vừa bước vào cửa phòng thời điểm liền muốn độc chiếm một mình hắn đi.

Thor Là Loki Có thể được đến tốt nhất Sub .Loki Là thật tâm thích Thor, cho nên làm sao không theo Thor Yêu cầu, tiện thể một chút tư tâm thỏa mãn mình hi vọng, tiêu ký Thor Đâu?Loki Cuối cùng vẫn là đối không khí bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, Thor Tuyệt đối là một viên ma tuý, cho dù chết ở trên người hắn Loki Cũng cam tâm tình nguyện.

Vậy được rồi, ngươi nhớ kỹ an toàn của ngươi từ đúng không, nam hài?

TBC...

[ Cơ chùy ] TensionSk10969  
Chapter 2

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Vậy được rồi, ngươi nhớ kỹ an toàn của ngươi từ đúng không, nam hài?

Màu đỏ là dừng lại, màu vàng là thả chậm, lục sắc tiếp tục.

An toàn từ rất trọng yếu, Thor. Ngươi có quyền lực sử dụng nó. Nếu là không muốn, chỉ cần hô lên an toàn của ngươi từ là được rồi, Thor.

Yes, Sir.

Nếu là ngươi nghĩ tạm dừng, nhưng ngươi lại không biện pháp phát ra âm thanh, Thor Ngươi liền đem trong đó một cái tay hai ngón tay cho dựng thẳng lên đến có được hay không?

Thor Gật gật đầu biểu thị từ thi minh bạch Loki Dùng từ, lại bị đối phương ôn nhu nhưng lại tràn ngập cảnh cáo tính vịn gương mặt.Thor, ta cần ngươi dùng văn tự.Thor Nghe thấy Loki Nói như vậy, chậm rãi mở miệng, hướng Loki Lặp lại an toàn của mình từ cùng động tác.

Trên mặt bịt mắt cũng không có bị Dom Dời, đối với điểm này Thor Thật không biết mình hẳn là may mắn hay là tự nhận không may.Loki Trợ giúp Thor Đứng lên, nắm Sub Tay, đem hắn dẫn tới đến bên giường. Giờ này khắc này Thor Cũng không biết mình rốt cuộc là tại gian phòng phương hướng nào. Đã mất đi ánh mắt hắn thật giống như đã mất đi phương hướng cảm giác, chỉ còn lại cái kia đáng sợ lắng nghe năng lực.

Bò lên giường tấm đệm, Thor, sau đó úp sấp trên đùi của ta.Loki Dùng đến Thor Không cách nào cự tuyệt thanh âm ra lệnh hắn.Thor Đỏ mặt mộng một hồi, ngoan ngoãn leo đến trên giường, sau đó tại Loki Trợ giúp quỳ xuống úp sấp đối phương trên đùi. Khi lấy được đối phương sau khi đồng ý, Loki Trợ giúp Thor Bỏ đi quần jean cùng đồ lót.

Băng lãnh không khí vây lên vừa lộ ra đến làn da, Thor Không tự giác mà run lên run thân thể.Loki Lộ ra mỉm cười, đưa tay từ đầu giường kia hộp nhựa plastic găng tay bên trong cầm qua một đôi.Thor Cũng không biết Loki Vừa mới làm cái gì, chỉ bất quá đeo lên nhựa plastic găng tay thời điểm phát ra thanh âm, để Thor Có chút đầu mối.

Sir? Có thể hay không xin ngươi đừng dùng găng tay?

Thor Ngẩng đầu, nguyên bản đặt ở đệm giường bên trên chèo chống mình đại bộ phận trọng lượng tay, bản năng tính cầm Loki Ngay tại mang găng tay tay. Vô ý thức lại hình như đụng phải đâm đồng dạng thu tay về, hắn không xác định mình có hay không một cái kia quyền lực đi đụng vào đối phương, hắn chẳng qua là một cái đến tìm kiếm trợ giúp, tuyệt vọng gia hỏa.

Nhưng Loki Lại không phải nghĩ như vậy, hắn đem Thor Một trong hệ liệt động tác đều thu tại đáy mắt. Âm thầm cười một cái, Thor Làm sao lại đáng yêu như thế đâu? Hắn đến cùng là làm chuyện gì tốt mới có thể gặp gỡ dạng này một cái hoàn mỹ hài tử?Loki Cầm Thor Chống tại đệm giường bên trên tay, ôn nhu vuốt ve bất luận cái gì một thôn hắn chạm tới làn da, ở phía trên lưu làm cho đối phương an tâm nhiệt độ, cũng không hình cho đối phương đụng vào quyền lực của mình.

Ngươi xác định sao, Thor?

Loki Thiếu thân, tại Thor Bên tai hỏi. Cái này góc độ để hắn rõ ràng chứng kiến Thor Đỏ mặt mỗi cái trong nháy mắt, hắn trông thấy Thor Biên độ nhỏ trên dưới di động đầu, sau đó nhìn Thor Bởi vì thẹn thùng mà đem đầu chôn ở hai tay ở giữa. Cứ việc Thor Trên mặt bịt mắt cũng không có bị lấy xuống, nhưng Loki Lại có thể đọc hiểu Thor Trên mặt các loại biểu lộ.

Loki Một cái tay khác cầm Thor Cái cằm, làm cho đối phương ngẩng đầu, mặt hướng mình. Sau đó tại đối phương tràn ngập một đám thời điểm, ôn nhu giống là một vị tình nhân, tại trán của đối phương chỗ lưu lại mình nhiệt độ. 

Hảo hài tử, vậy chúng ta bắt đầu.

Loki Đem ⼿ Chưởng cuốn chút, giơ lên ⼿.⾁ Thể tiếng va chạm vang lên, ⽪ Da trở nên đỏ bừng, ⼿ Chưởng ấn tại kia lộ ra đặc biệt chói sáng. Đây là Thor Yêu cầu, đây là Thor Muốn, đây là Thor Thỉnh cầu hắn. Đây cũng là Loki Muốn đối Thor Làm, để hắn ⾝ Bên trên in ⾃⼰ Vết tích. Đây là giữa bọn hắn tín nhiệm đại biểu.

Hắn Thor Là như thế dũng cảm, như vậy hoàn mỹ. Coi như hắn mới gặp ⻅Loki Không cao hơn ba cái ⼩ Lúc, hắn lại dũng cảm ⾯ Đối ⾃⼰ Bên trong ⼼ Chỗ sâu nhất dục vọng, hào ⽆ Giữ lại tín nhiệm Loki, tin tưởng hắn có thể ⼒. Dạng này hoàn mỹ Sub Nên làm như thế nào mới có thể may mắn đạt được đâu?

Rất tốt.Thor, lễ phép rất trọng yếu. Ngươi biết ngươi tại mỗi một cái về sau nên nói cái gì đúng không? Đem những cái kia magic words Nói ra, Thor.

Thank you, Sir. Ta có thể lại đến một chút sao?

Vui lòng chi cực, ngươi đáng giá tốt nhất, Thor.

⾁ Thể bị đập âm thanh ⾳ Tại cái này bịt kín thức gian phòng ⾥ Lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng, đồng hồ trên tường phát ra thanh âm bị một thanh khác thanh âm bao phủ. Gấp rút lấy hơi âm, không khí động thái, toàn bộ đều tại Thor Bên tai bồi hồi, tái diễn.

Để Thor Nhớ tới ⾃⼰⼩ Thời điểm làm sai lúc bị phát hiện về sau phụ thân không chút do dự cho trừng phạt, khi đó hắn cảm nhận được cũng chỉ có làm hắn run rẩy sợ hãi, hắn thậm chí không dám ⾯ Đối phụ thân con mắt, sợ hãi bên trong tràn ngập chính là vô hạn phẫn nộ cùng thất vọng. Nhưng bây giờ lại không giống. Hắn cảm thấy rất mâu thuẫn, một phương diện mình muốn lại cần cái này, một phương diện khác lại bởi vì quá mức e lệ, muốn cầu đối phương dừng lại động tác.

Thor Cắn chặt mình môi dưới, cố gắng không cho bất luận cái gì sẽ để cho người ta cảm thấy hắn mềm yếu thanh âm trốn tới. Hắn cảm nhận được Loki Chậm hạ động tác, bàn tay ôn nhu tại sưng đỏ trên da vuốt ve, nếm thử chậm lại phần lớn đau đớn.Loki Bàn tay nhiệt độ tại lửa nóng trên da lộ ra băng lãnh, ôn nhu chạm đến để Thor Bắt đầu buông lỏng thân thể.

Dễ chịu rên rỉ, như cái mèo đồng dạng thanh âm từ Thor Bất tri bất giác liền buông ra bờ môi ở giữa trốn tới, để Thor Thật vất vả mới buông lỏng thể lập tức cũng bởi vì thẹn thùng mà trở nên căng cứng.Loki Hơi nhíu lên lông mày, ngừng tay bên trên đập động tác, chỉ là ôn nhu vò Thor Sưng đỏ làn da. Dạng này hẳn là năng lực bên trên một hai ngày đi , Loki Nghĩ như vậy.

Nói cho ta ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì?

Loki Sờ lấy Thor Bị mồ hôi thấm ướt tóc, cầm Thor Tay đem hắn đỡ dậy sau, để hắn dựa vào đầu giường nghỉ ngơi một hồi.Loki Cúi đầu xuống, một lần nữa tại Thor Trên trán lưu lại một nụ hôn. Cái này khiến Thor Một lần nữa cảm giác được mình bị tiếp lấy. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không có nghĩ qua mình sẽ tiến vào trong truyền thuyết Subspace.

Lắc đầu, Thor Bắt đầu luống cuống, hắn sợ hãi Loki Sẽ chế giễu hắn lúc này nhu nhược. Cái mũi tựa như không nghe sai khiến đồng dạng không thể thở nổi.Thor Đại lực dùng đến miệng cướp đoạt không khí mới mẻ, lỗ tai truyền đến căng đau làm cho Thor Gương mặt cũng cảm thấy bất lực đi làm xuất động làm. Đầu tựa như là bởi vì thiếu dưỡng đồng dạng bắt đầu mơ hồ, không hiểu choáng váng cùng cảm giác đau đớn là Thor Giờ phút này duy nhất có thể cảm nhận được. Nhưng là Thor Không muốn cùng Loki Nói, sợ nếu là hắn đem hết thảy đều nói cho Loki, trận này mộng đẹp liền sẽ siêu cấp nhanh chóng trước thời gian kết thúc.Thor Chỉ khát vọng trở thành Loki Sub.

Shh... Yên tĩnh, ta tiếp được ngươi, ta bé ngoan, tỉnh táo lại. Ta biết, ta biết ngươi không muốn để cho ta thất vọng, những này ta biết tất cả.

Loki Thanh âm đánh thức Thor, đem hắn từ chỗ hắc ám kéo lại, trở lại Loki Bên người.Thor Biết Loki Ngay tại trước mặt hắn, cho nên hắn mới bỏ mặc mệt mỏi thân thể hướng phía trước nghiêng.Thor Đem đầu tựa ở Loki Trên lồng ngực, hai tay nắm chặt đối phương hai bên quần áo. Hắn hít một hơi, cái mũi kiểm trắc đến chính là từ Loki Trên thân phát ra đặc biệt mùi thơm. Tối thiểu nhất, hắn hiện tại là an toàn.

Loki Tiếp nhận hướng mình nghiêng đến Thor, tay thì là tiếp tục đặt ở Thor Tóc bên trên, chậm rãi vuốt ve, cho hắn một chút an ủi, Loki Vỗ vỗ Thor Phía sau lưng, lấy đó hắn đi theo hô hấp của mình điều chỉnh khí tức, cái này tựa hồ đối với tinh thần khẩn trương Thor Mà nói là giờ này khắc này lớn nhất dựa vào.

Loki Có thể minh bạch vì cái gì Thor Sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi, Thor Ẩn tàng quá lâu. Kinh nghiệm khó được để đầu óc hắn bắt đầu hỗn loạn.Loki Giải khai Thor Trên mí mắt màu đen thuộc da, Loki Dùng tay bưng kín Thor Hai mắt, Thor Cần một chút thời gian đến thích ứng ánh đèn, cứ việc Loki Đã xem đem đèn trong phòng điều thành hộ mắt màu vàng sẫm.Thor Cuối cùng vẫn là đẩy ra Loki, hắn đỏ mặt nhìn Loki, miệng bên trong chuồn ra chính là một tiếng kém chút liền để Loki Bỏ lỡ'Tạ ơn' .

Loki Lộ ra tiếu dung, một lần nữa tại Thor Trên trán lưu lại hắn nhiệt độ. Hai mắt lại một lần nữa đối đầu Thor Hai mắt, bên trong tràn đầy đều là Loki Cái bóng.Loki Biết mình tại kia một giây, đã luân hãm vào Thor Trong mắt.

Ngươi mãi mãi cũng không cần vì cái này một cái mà cảm tạ ta.

Thor Nghi hoặc nhìn chằm chằm Loki, hắn không rõ Loki Vì sao lại nói như vậy, nhưng là Thor Lại bởi vì một câu nói kia mà cảm thấy ấm áp. Coi như Loki Không phải hắn Dom Thì thế nào, Thor Đã thỏa mãn. Tại một đoạn này ngắn ngủi ở chung thời gian bên trong, Thor Đã rất cảm tạ Loki Bồi bạn, hắn không dám đi vọng tưởng đạt được càng nhiều bọn chúng.

Nhưng là tại một giây sau Thor Lại hiểu, đây hết thảy đều không phải mình kịch một vai.Loki Cùng trước đó không lâu đồng dạng, bưng lấy Thor Gương mặt. Nhưng là lần này, Thor Ánh mắt cũng không có bị hắc ám cướp đi, hắn bây giờ nhìn nhìn thấy Loki.Thor Hiện tại cũng có thể trông thấy Loki Con mắt, chỉ cần đầu của hắn giống bây giờ đồng dạng đầy đủ thanh tỉnh, hắn liền có thể giống Loki Đồng dạng, đọc đến đối phương trong mắt cảm thụ.

Loki Không có bởi vì Thor Chú mục mà chuyển di ánh mắt, hắn từ Thor Ngay từ đầu vừa bước vào cái này một cái phòng lúc, liền không có một lần là đem Thor Lưu tại hắn ánh mắt bên ngoài.Loki Rất rõ ràng biết, Thor Bây giờ có thể rõ ràng chính mình cảm thụ. Hắn đã thích Thor Cảm thụ, mà Loki Cũng vững tin Thor Cũng là như thế.

Loki Tại Thor Ánh mắt kinh ngạc hạ đứng lên, đi đến đầy đủ không gian chỗ một chân quỳ gối Thor Trước mặt. Hai người không hề nói gì, Thor Cũng chỉ là mở to hai mắt nhìn xem Loki. Cuối cùng, là Loki Mở miệng trước.

Ngươi nguyện ý để cho ta Loki Laufeyson, trở thành ngươi chuyên môn Dom Sao, Thor?

Không khí vào thời khắc ấy dừng lại, Loki Nghe thấy được mình viên kia bởi vì khẩn trương mà điên cuồng loạn động trái tim. Hắn lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú lên Thor, đầy cõi lòng hi vọng nhìn xem mình vừa yêu một người kia. Một cái kia, hắn muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ vượt qua tiếp xuống mỗi một phút mỗi một giây, muốn mỗi sáng sớm mở mắt liền có thể trông thấy người.

Thor Hít sâu, chậm rãi mở miệng: Màu đỏ.

Loki Không thể tin được mình nghe thấy được Thor An toàn từ, hắn rất thất vọng, đối với mình. Hắn tựa hồ là quá nóng vội. Nhanh chóng để cho mình trấn định lại, cứ việc ngực bên trong trái tim kia đang bị người hung hăng xé mở, giữ lại máu đỏ tươi. Hắn đứng lên, thử nghiệm làm dịu trong không khí kia không khí vi diệu.

Không có việc gì Thor. Là ta phản ứng quá mức, không có tuân thủ nghề nghiệp của ta đạo...

Còn chưa nói xong, Thor Liền cười đánh gãy Loki . Trên mặt mang chính là tiểu hài đùa ác thành công tiếu dung. Hắn tại Loki Không biết làm sao ánh mắt hạ, thành khẩn hai chân quỳ gối trước mặt hắn.

Ngươi cướp đi ta lời kịch, Sir. Ngươi nguyện ý để cho ta Thor Odinson, trở thành ngươi chuyên môn Sub Sao, Loki?

Loki Cũng lộ ra tiếu dung. Đầu ngoại trừ đang tính toán như thế nào vì Thor Dạng này đùa ác mà trừng phạt hắn bên ngoài, ở trái tim bên trên đã viết xuống Thor Odinson Chuyên môn trí nhớ.

Ngày đó hắn gặp hắn trong cuộc đời đều đang đợi người. Ngày đó hắn đối với hắn nói hắn nguyện ý.

\----------

Thor Di động một chút, điều chỉnh tư thế của mình, muốn để mình cùng Loki Đều tương đối dễ chịu một chút.Thor Trước mắt chính thư thư phục phục nằm tại Loki Trong lồng ngực, đầu gối lên Loki Trên phần bụng, hai tay ôm lấy hắn Dom, nhắm mắt lại tham lam hấp thụ lấy đối phương phát ra mùi. Mà Loki Đâu, lúc này chính tựa ở đầu giường trên nệm êm, ngón tay tựa như trước đó đồng dạng, xen kẽ tại Thor Trong tóc, ôn nhu trấn an đối phương.

Là, Loki Là Thor Dom. Nghĩ tới chỗ này, Thor Đem Loki Ôm chặt hơn nữa, hắn thích dạng này, tại Loki Trong lồng ngực vượt qua tất cả thời gian.Thor Ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem Loki. Hắn biết Loki Từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có đem ánh mắt từ trên người mình dời qua, cái này khiến hắn dạ dày bắt đầu thiêu đốt.

Trước đây không lâu, Loki Tiêu ký Thor, dùng đến có khắc mình danh tự vòng cổ. Vừa rồi Loki Tựa như một cái vừa lâm vào bể tình tiểu tử, khẩn trương xuất ra một cái kia thuộc về hắn vòng cổ, hỏi thăm Thor Có nguyện ý hay không trở thành hắn Sub. Cái này khiến Thor Rất kinh ngạc.Thor Còn nhớ rõ mình vào thời khắc ấy quên làm sao hô hấp, mà Loki Cũng bị Thor Hù dọa.

Mà bây giờ, Thor Chính hài lòng sờ lấy trên gáy thuộc da, vui vẻ lộ ra tiếu dung, tựa như một cái đạt được bánh kẹo hài tử đồng dạng vui vẻ. Ngón tay của hắn sờ qua trên thuộc da lõm, phía trên có khắc chính là Loki Danh tự, Loki Laufeyson. Thor Khe khẽ cười ra tiếng, duỗi thẳng thân thể, tại Loki Ngoài miệng nhanh chóng lưu lại nhiệt độ.

Đây hết thảy tựa như là Thor Mộng cảnh đồng dạng không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hắn lại có cái Dom . Hơn nữa còn là một vị để hắn cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác an toàn Dom. Một sự thật như vậy tới quá nhanh, để Thor Trở tay không kịp.Thor Cho tới bây giờ đều không có vọng tưởng qua mình có thể có được một vị Dom, một vị có thể tiếp nhận hắn hết thảy, nguyện ý trân ái hắn Dom.

Cám ơn ngươi, Loki.

Thor Đối Loki Nói như vậy lấy.Loki Hiểu ý cười một tiếng, hắn cùng Thor Đồng dạng không thể tin được đây hết thảy thật phát sinh. Hắn cùng Thor Thật ở cùng một chỗ, rõ ràng bọn hắn mới nhận biết đối phương không đến một ngày, bọn hắn lại đều như bị Thần tình yêu nối liền cùng một chỗ đồng dạng. Bất quá Loki Cái gì cũng không có trả lời ngay Thor, hắn chỉ là thiếu thân, cắn Thor Môi dưới.

Thẳng đến dấu răng của mình ở phía trên, Loki Mới thỏa mãn liếm đi Thor Trên môi toát ra huyết châu. Hắn thích dạng này tại người yêu trên thân lưu lại dấu vết của mình.Loki Nhìn xem Thor Ngơ ngác vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm miệng vết thương của mình, từ Thor Dần dần biến đỏ biểu lộ xem ra, Loki Cũng tin tưởng Thor Rất hưởng thụ.

Loki Thay Thor Sửa sang lại hắn tóc vàng, đưa chúng nó đều chỉnh tề chải đến Thor Lỗ tai hậu phương.Loki Hướng hướng đồng hồ trên tường, có chút ngăn trở thở dài một hơi.Loki Dùng đến thật đáng tiếc ngữ khí nói cho Thor Một cái bọn hắn cũng không nguyện ý nhấc lên sự kiện. Thời gian trôi qua thật sự là quá nhanh, bọn hắn cũng còn không kịp thỏa mãn lẫn nhau.

Thor? Ta nghĩ ngươi cần phải đi?

Thor Khi nghe thấy Loki Như thế phát biểu sau bất mãn phát ra tiếng ai minh, mặt đều kéo xuống dưới. Nhưng hắn lại biết mình thật nên rời đi, làm không tốt bọn hắn đều đã quá thời gian. Bất quá mặt khác thu phí thì thế nào đâu?Thor Đã được đến chút liền xem như hắn vị kia ức vạn phú ông Tony Cũng không mua được đồ vật.

Thor Đối Loki Gật gật đầu, nhảy xuống giường, sau đó ngoan ngoãn đứng tại bên giường chờ lấy Loki Đem hắn đưa đến môn kia.Loki Cũng theo Thor Xuống giường, hắn lôi kéo Thor Tay, đi qua kia ngắn ngủi khoảng cách, mang theo hắn Sub Đi tới trước của phòng.Loki Cầm lên mình treo ở áo phủ lên khăn quàng cổ, dùng nó phủ lên Thor Trên gáy vòng cổ.Thor Còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng để người ta biết hắn nhưng thật ra là cái Sub Điểm này.Loki, mình rất rõ ràng điểm này, bọn hắn còn cần một chút thời gian để Thor Thích ứng đây hết thảy.

Còn có, là ta phải cám ơn ngươi mới đối. Lần sau gặp?

Loki Đang nói xong sau, tại Thor Ngoài miệng một lần nữa lưu lại mình nhiệt độ. Từ trên môi truyền đến nhiệt độ cùng nhói nhói làm cho Thor Cảm giác mình bị có được. Hắn đỏ mặt sau đó đem mình chôn ở Loki Khăn quàng cổ bên trong. Nhưng Loki Cảm thấy Thor Tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì thẹn thùng mà làm như vậy, hắn là đang hấp thụ lấy Loki Lưu lại ở phía trên mùi.

Ta... Lần sau có thể hay không không tới nơi này?

Thor Có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi gương mặt của mình, hắn biết hắn nói như vậy có thể sẽ để Loki Thất vọng. Nhưng là hắn không biết, Loki Đã sớm làm tốt đối mặt với một vấn đề chuẩn bị, ai bảo hắn là Thor Cái này một cái đồ đần Dom Đâu?Loki Lộ ra như cái kẻ săn mồi trông thấy con mồi biểu lộ, một lần nữa ôm lấy bị mình đột nhiên cử động hù dọa Thor, đem đầu của mình đặt tại Thor Trên gáy, nhiệt khí tất cả đều hô tại Thor Mẫn cảm trên lỗ tai.

Vòng cổ bên trong có nhà ta địa chỉ cùng ta tư nhân điện thoại, Thor. Cuối tuần này gặp? Còn có, nhớ kỹ đeo lên nhiều một bộ quần áo. Ngươi sẽ cần qua đêm, Thor.

[END]

Notes:

Kéo thật lâu mới phát hiện nơi này không có tuyên bố kết cục 🤦  
Ách Mọi người chúc mừng năm mới

〈 Cơ chùy 〉 Chưởng khống FengQiYunYong  
Summary:

Không có tính thực chất cái kia xe ngang (>ω<)  
Mà lại ngắn nhỏ ( Nhỏ giọng )  
Work Text:  
Loki, không muốn, a...Thor Ngẩng đầu lên, liều mạng mà nhẫn nại ở sắp thốt ra rên rỉ. Hắn muốn ngăn cản đệ đệ động tác, nhưng là hạ thân truyền đến sảng khoái làm cho hắn không cách nào ngăn lại hắn, tay đã bắt lên Loki Cánh tay, thế nhưng lại bất lực ngăn cản.

Loki Ngược lại là rất bình tĩnh, không nhìn động tác trên tay căn bản không có cách nào biết hắn đang giúp mình ca ca làm loại chuyện này.

Ài, ca ca không vui sao? Ta cảm thấy không phải a.Loki Mang trên mặt có chút cười yếu ớt, ánh mắt vô cùng dịu dàng, thế nhưng là động tác trên tay lại là càng nhanh hơn nhanh, tràn ngập kỹ xảo tính vỗ về chơi đùa để Thor Cơ hồ nhịn không được.

Dừng lại!Loki, A ha, nhanh, dừng lại!Thor Như thế nào đi nữa vẫn là biết trước mắt chính là mình đệ đệ, mặc dù không phải thân huynh đệ, thế nhưng là bắn tại Loki Trên tay vẫn là để hắn không có cách nào tiếp nhận, đây chính là đệ đệ của mình!

Loki Cũng mặc kệ hắn những này tiểu tâm tư, dù sao hắn mục đích chính là đánh vỡ tầng này mặt ngoài huynh đệ quan hệ. Đã làm loại chuyện này qua đi, tầng kia bình chướng cũng liền tan vỡ, kia ân ái cái gì, cũng sẽ trở nên dễ như trở bàn tay liền có thể vào tay nữa nha.

Theo Loki Động tác, Thor Thân thể run rẩy biên độ dần dần tăng lớn, trong miệng than nhẹ không ngừng, bị mơn trớn linh miệng lúc sẽ còn phát ra ẩn nhẫn tiếng rên rỉ, còn có có đôi khi không ức chế được tiếng gào.

Ca ca, chịu đựng không bắn đối thân thể cũng không phải cái gì chuyện tốt a Loki Nhẹ nhàng nói.

Rốt cục, tại Loki Vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, Thor Không chịu nổi. Hắn thoát lực ngồi phịch ở trên giường, hạ thân còn bị nắm giữ tại Loki Trong tay, xấu hổ cảm giác chiếm cứ trong đầu của hắn, toàn thân cao thấp hiện ra nguyên do không rõ đỏ ửng, ánh mắt tan rã, không nhìn tới Loki Cùng những cái kia dâm uế vết tích.

Loki Cười khẽ, trong mắt lửa nóng si mê vùi lấp không được, ánh mắt lưu luyến tại thần sắc mê ly thở khẽ ca ca trên thân, lưu luyến vô cùng. Nhớ tới Thor Lúc trước nói lên, bọn hắn huynh đệ quan hệ, không khỏi nhếch miệng lên.

Thor Thật đúng là hoàn toàn như trước đây ngây thơ a...

Hi vọng của hắn, nhưng tuyệt đối không chỉ là cùng Thor Đương cả đời huynh đệ.

Loki Từ Thor Phần gáy chỗ dùng cánh tay vòng lấy hắn, chóp mũi tại khuôn mặt nhẹ nhàng lề mề, mở ra môi, êm ái hôn lên Thor. Lưỡi linh xảo chui vào trong miệng, nhẹ nhàng đảo qua, câu lên đối phương lưỡi, phảng phất phát ra cùng múa mời, môi lưỡi lưu luyến.

Thor Trong miệng phát ra cực nhỏ âm thanh tiếng nghẹn ngào, không biết tại kháng cự hoặc là đáp lại.

Loki Lại cười.

Ca ca hắn... Nhất định sẽ trở thành mình vật sở hữu.

END

thdaybibabo

Summary:

pwp, vui vẻ hút chùy kích tình viết văn.

Notes:

🐽 Mặc dù không nghĩ thông xe nhưng là ta vẫn còn muốn mãng một đợt sinh chúc xe.

🐽PWP/ Hạ phàm sinh hoạt / Phục liên 3 Bối cảnh

🐽 Phát sốt / Một chút xíu điểm điểm đau đớn hưng phấn miêu tả / Tư cái thần vạn dùng thể chất thiết

🐽 Giả chết cơ đột nhiên xuất hiện cho ca ca đưa tới sinh nhật chúc phúc cảm động cố sự.

Work Text:

thor Nghênh đón hắn ở nhân gian cái thứ nhất sinh nhật, những năm qua tại Asgard qua sinh nhật luôn luôn sung sướng náo nhiệt, bởi vì con dân cùng người thân đều ở bên người, hiện tại tự mình một người ở một cái chung cư, quạnh quẽ mà lại không thú vị, đáng nhắc tới chính là, hắn lại lưu lên tóc dài.

thor Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn chằm chằm treo trên tường ảnh chụp, suy nghĩ trôi dạt đến trước nhất niên sinh nhật thời điểm cùng Loki Tại một khối, tại trong phòng của hắn, hai người đều có chút hơi say rượu, từ gương mặt đến xương gò má đều là một mảnh bị cồn phủ lên đỏ hồng, không biết làm sao liền lăn đến trên giường, ngày thứ hai thời điểm thor Không thể không ngậm lấy một bụng tinh dịch từ mình chạy tới thanh lý, mỗi lần đều là dạng này.

Đừng nói, còn thật thoải mái...

thor Hơn một năm không có xử lý qua phương diện này bên trên sự tình, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng nhớ lại đệ đệ của mình vậy mà lên phản ứng, thor Tựa ở trên ghế sa lon không khỏi có chút đỏ mặt ảo não, nhưng tóm lại là phải giải quyết một chút vấn đề sinh lý.

thor Đem điều hoà không khí mở, mở ra chân dựa vào trên ghế sa lon, mượn lực đem bàn chân khoác lên trước mặt trên bàn, đem quần tuột đến đến đầu gối, không thế nào thấy hết bẹn đùi cùng màu đen bằng da ghế sô pha hình thành so sánh, hắn thổ tức ở giữa đều đầy tràn nóng bỏng tình dục, thor Run rẩy nắm tay phụ bên trên mình âm hành, thor Lúc đầu nghĩ đến cứ như vậy làm ra, nhưng là mình chơi lâu như vậy, ngoại trừ càng thêm khô nóng căn bản không có một điểm tiết dục cảm giác.

Hắn đem quanh mình một cái bố chế gối dựa đặt ở bụng dưới, giống như là an một cái trong suốt bình chướng, thuần túy là cho mình một cái tâm lý an ủi, thor Ở trên ghế sa lon đem ngón tay duỗi hướng về sau huyệt, vụng về vặn lấy eo, đem ngón tay hướng huyệt của mình miệng đưa.

Rất giống hồ hỗn hợp tất cả thể chất, không có gì hơn thor.

thor Sau huyệt nhàn nhạt phun ra nuốt vào lấy hắn cái thứ nhất đốt ngón tay, thẳng lưng động tác đem trên bụng vốn cũng không bình ổn gối dựa tuột xuống, gối dựa cắm ở thor Giữa hai chân cái kia tư ẩn bộ vị, có chút thô ráp tính chất vuốt ve thor Hoàn mỹ chiếu cố tính khí, hết lần này tới lần khác vừa mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp dán, dạng này không nhẹ không nặng ngứa cảm giác để thor Càng thêm khó nhịn.

Thế là hắn quay lưng lại đem gối dựa chống đỡ tại ghế sô pha trên lưng, mình sập lấy eo đem cái mông vung cao mân mê một điểm, cánh tay khoác lên ghế sô pha trên lưng chụp lấy lưng xuôi theo, hai chân mở ra động eo mình cọ lấy cái kia bố chế gối đầu, toàn thân hiện ra tình dục ửng hồng, thở hổn hển dần dần tăng tốc động tác, mượn ghế sô pha lưng lực mới miễn cưỡng đem có chút mềm nhũn mình nâng lên.

Lúc đầu hệ đến không kín thật tóc tán lạc xuống, cái kia màu đen phao cao su tội nghiệp rớt xuống đất trên nệm, thor Đã không quản được nhiều như vậy, hắn ngẩng đầu nắm lấy ghế sô pha lưng xuôi theo, đầu gối mài đến phiếm hồng, tại một trận nhanh chóng mà mang theo ê ẩm sưng cảm giác thẳng lưng bên trong hắn độc chiếm lấy đem tinh dịch tiết tại gối ôm bên trên.

thor Cuộn tròn lấy xương sống lưng một lần nữa nằm xuống lại ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, đem thân thể trọng lượng đều đặt ở ghế sô pha trên lưng, đầu có chút nặng nề, suy nghĩ cũng là táo bạo lắc lư, vô lực miệng mở rộng bên trong nhỏ giọng kêu to đệ đệ danh tự.  
"Loki...Loki......"

thor Hồi phục hỗn loạn khí tức, tại dạng này trường hợp nhớ tới đệ đệ của mình, không khỏi có chút ngượng ngùng, nhưng mũi đột nhiên một trận chua xót cảm giác càng thêm bén nhọn, Loki Rời hắn mà đi trong nháy mắt đó bi thống lại lan tràn ra.

"Ca ca, gọi ta phải không?"

thor Bị đột nhiên thanh âm dọa đến run lên, nhưng cái kia thanh tuyến hắn lại là quen thuộc như vậy, lúc này trầm thấp nhu hòa ngữ khí lại làm cho thor Tại hắn âm cuối bên trong ý cười cảm nhận được ngả ngớn, thor Không biết hiện tại hẳn là cảm thấy vui vẻ, phẫn nộ vẫn là quẫn bách, mấy loại cảm xúc hỗn hợp lập tức ngăn chặn ở thor Cổ họng, hắn không biết nên nói cái gì tốt, lăng lăng nhìn xem Âu phục giày da Loki Hướng phía mình đi tới, ở trước mặt hắn dừng lại.

"surprise—"

thor Hốc mắt có chút ướt át, hắn đảm nhiệm Loki Xoay người đem hắn tay xen kẽ qua thor Dưới nách, đem hắn giam cầm tại vốn cũng không sao rộng rãi trên ghế sa lon, chóp mũi từ thor Xương gò má chỗ cọ đến cổ, Loki Thổ tức thanh âm đều ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, ấm áp khí thể đánh vào hắn bên mặt cảm giác là chân thật như vậy.

"Không ở bên người ngươi lâu như vậy, ngươi cũng là nghĩ như vậy lấy đệ đệ của mình tự an ủi sao?"

thor Lại không cách nào che giấu đỏ mặt, hắn cúi đầu nhếch miệng không hề nói gì.  
......"

Loki Cắn một cái thor Bên gáy da thịt.  
"Không có sao? Kia nghĩ đến ai? Ngươi những cái được gọi là bằng hữu sao? Vẫn là trước đó ngươi tại trung đình bạn gái?"

Hắn biết Loki Đang giảng trò đùa lời nói, nhưng thor Vốn là có một loại bị Loki Giả chết lường gạt xấu hổ giận dữ cảm giác, hắn vốn cũng không phải là cái gì chần chừ người, thần đều rất một lòng.thor Phẫn uất nắm lấy Loki Chỉnh tề cổ áo đem hắn từ mình cổ giật ra, hướng phía Loki Gầm nhẹ thanh âm bên trong bịt kín giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Là ngươi đi sao? Đùa giỡn như vậy ngươi cảm thấy rất thú vị sao? Ta còn không có hỏi ngươi ngươi chết hơn một năm có hay không tại Địa Ngục đi tìm người hẹn."

Loki Bị hét có chút ngây người, trứ danh ngân đầu lưỡi cũng cứng nhắc ngạnh lấy, hắn thậm chí không có đi để ý tới bị vò nhăn cổ áo, nhìn xem huynh trưởng có chút phiếm hồng hốc mắt, trong lòng cũng không hiểu chua xót, hắn dùng cao ngón tay xen kẽ qua thor Một lần nữa lưu lên tóc dài, cúi đầu xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên thor Thái dương.

"Hiện tại ta trở về, không đi, đừng nóng giận? Lại nói bây giờ không phải là có càng khẩn yếu hơn sự tình phải giải quyết sao?"

Loki Tay đem thor Trên bụng gối dựa lấy ra, thor Trông thấy phía trên dính lấy tinh dịch của mình lại là một cái đỏ mặt, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện đem chân khép lại, lại phát hiện Loki Dùng đầu gối chống đỡ tại chân của mình ở giữa, thor Căn cứ chuyển di ánh mắt ý đồ nhìn về phía Loki Xanh biếc đôi mắt, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất như thế cẩn thận nhìn Loki Con mắt.

thor Trước đó chỉ cảm thấy Loki Tướng mạo có thể dùng tuấn mỹ hình dung, tóm lại cùng hắn một trời một vực tướng mạo, khoảng cách gần nhìn Loki Con mắt, con ngươi nhan sắc thông thấu đến có thể nhìn thấy rạng sáng hất lên nhàn nhạt ánh nắng rừng rậm.

"Như thế quang minh chính đại nhìn ta chằm chằm?"

Loki Cầm cười truy theo thor Di động bờ môi hôn, từ khóe miệng hôn đến môi châu, ngón tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi thuận thor Trần trụi ra một phần nhỏ đùi hướng xuống tìm tòi, thuận tiện đem thor Nông rộng treo ở đầu gối quần ngủ lột sạch sẽ, lòng bàn tay cúi tại hắn thịt đùi đem thor Nâng lên đến trao đổi vị trí, để thor Cưỡi tại Loki Giữa háng.

"Giống như nhẹ rất nhiều?"

thor Một chút trọng tâm bất ổn nhào vào Loki Trên thân, cũng chưa quên hung Loki Một câu.  
"Ngậm miệng."

Loki Khó được nghe lời không có phản bác, trống không ra công phu miệng khí lực chuyển hóa đến hành động tán tỉnh bên trên, hắn tại thor Vừa định chống lên đến thời điểm đè lại thor Sau lưng, quả thực là đem người dán tại trên người mình, Loki Hơi lạnh bàn tay dán tại thor Ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên tròn trịa khe mông bên trên càng có thể cảm thấy thor Gần như nóng bỏng nhiệt độ cơ thể, Loki Lòng bàn tay không an phận hướng về thor Ngay giữa bờ mông cái kia càng thêm lửa nóng địa phương tụ lại, đầu ngón tay chạm đến ướt át cửa huyệt.

Loki Lòng bàn tay tại thor Cửa huyệt nếp gấp xoay chuyển, bên tai là huynh trưởng không thể che giấu thở dốc, đầu ngón tay của hắn thử thăm dò tiến vào thor Nóng ướt đường hành lang, cố ý nói một câu hai ý nghĩa ngữ.  
"Nhớ ta không?"

thor Trước đây không lâu vừa cao trào qua thân thể dị thường mẫn cảm, cứ việc chủ quan không muốn để cho Loki Dạng này đùa bỡn mình, nhưng vẫn là ngước cổ thở dài, mông cơ nắm chặt hấp thụ lấy Loki Đoạn ngắn đốt ngón tay, thân thể của hắn bỏng đến giống như là muốn đốt.

"Ngậm miệng......"

Loki Nhíu mày tạm thời mặc đồng ý huynh trưởng đùa nghịch tính tình yêu cầu, hắn từ thor Cái cổ một đường hướng phía dưới mổ hôn cùng liếm láp cùng tồn tại, tay hơi dùng sức bóp lấy thor Cường tráng thắt lưng cố định trụ thân hình của hắn, động tác dừng lại tại thor Đầu vú, Loki Cực nhẹ liếm láp một chút, sau đó há mồm đối phấn nộn viên thịt hà hơi, liếm láp phấn hồng quầng vú.

thor Đầu óc một mảnh ngây ngô, hắn xúc giác giác quan dị thường mẫn cảm, đầu vú vốn là dị thường nóng lên da thịt bị Loki Phun ra khí lạnh phun ra, thor Cảm thấy ngứa, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là hạn hán đã lâu gặp cam lộ thoải mái dễ chịu.

"Còn muốn ta ngậm miệng sao?"

thor Không nghĩ mạnh miệng già mồm cự tuyệt Loki, đồng thời cũng kéo không hạ da mặt đi đáp ứng cái gì, hắn nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu sau đó cuộn tại Loki Cổ lung tung lề mề, âu phục tài năng rất tốt, sẽ không để cho thor Càng thêm khô nóng.

Lúc này Loki Càng thêm nghiệm chứng mình ý nghĩ.

"brother? Ngươi ngã bệnh."

thor Lắc đầu, thể nội khác thường nhiệt độ cao mau đưa nước mắt của hắn bức đi ra, hắn dùng gương mặt cọ lấy Loki Cái cổ tìm kiếm kia một điểm ý lạnh, tay cũng không an phận hướng Loki Trong quần áo duỗi, Loki Nhìn xem trước bộ ngực hốc mắt đỏ đỏ khát cầu huynh trưởng của hắn, bụng dưới không khỏi xiết chặt, nhưng vẫn là ngẩng lên cổ tùy ý thor Tự mình tìm tòi lại không bố thí một điểm trợ giúp.

"Vừa mới liền phát hiện ngươi thần lực cắt giảm rất nhiều, làm sao? Muốn đi làm trung đình người sao?"

thor Vẫn là lắc đầu không nói chuyện, quá cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để thor Ý thức ngây ngô, trải qua thời gian lắng đọng sau thor Càng là cảm thấy táo bạo, hốc mắt tràn đầy nước muối sinh lí, tràn ra tới một bộ phận thấm ướt thor Mí mắt, tay của hắn vội vàng đi giải Loki Áo sơmi nút thắt, ánh mắt mờ mịt phải xem không rõ nút thắt phương hướng, thor Khống chế không nổi run rẩy vô lực tay, cố gắng nửa ngày một cái cũng không có cởi xuống,

thor Liền cái này tư thế đem Loki Đè xuống ghế sa lon, khuỷu tay cuộn lên đến bưng lấy Loki Gương mặt, lòng bàn tay ấm áp cơ hồ muốn đem Loki Hòa tan, thor Bài tiết nước muối sinh lí đem con ngươi xanh thẳm cùng màu da cam nhan sắc cọ rửa đến càng thêm sáng tỏ, Loki Nhìn xem cặp mắt kia lập tức thất thần, thor Nhưng lại nhắm lại con ngươi ôm Loki Dâng nụ hôn, thor Khoang miệng cũng đồng dạng nóng bỏng.

"Loki...... Giúp ta một chút..."

Loki Ngón tay linh hoạt vòng qua thor Trong tóc vuốt ve hắn phần gáy, động tác phân tấc nặng nhẹ tự nhiên, thích hợp cho thor An ủi nhưng lại sẽ không quá vô tư, con mắt cố ý tránh ra thor Tương đối mềm mại ánh mắt.  
"Muốn ta thế nào giúp ngươi a? Ta không phải rất rõ ràng Lôi Thần đại nhân dụng ý đâu? Là giúp ngươi chữa bệnh sao? Vẫn là cái khác bận bịu...?"

thor Thẹn thùng tại thân thể cùng tôn nghiêm hai phe giãy dụa, tiếp tục nhiệt độ cao cũng làm thor Năng lực suy tính thật to cắt giảm, lấy lòng giống như liếm hôn Loki Hầu kết, hành động như vậy tại Loki Trong mắt cùng con mèo nũng nịu không khác, thor Tận lực tăng thêm thông minh âm đọc.  
"Thông minh quỷ kế chi thần đương nhiên biết."

thor Nói câu nói này thời điểm thân thể cứng ngắc Loki Rõ ràng cảm nhận được, hắn cũng không tốt lại đùa giỡn mình đồ đần ca ca, nếu không nhất định sẽ tại tiếng sấm rền vang điện thiểm về sau biến thành lò sưởi trong tường bên trong than đá.

Loki Rốt cục nhô lên eo nắm cả thor Trao đổi cái hôn, trên đường đầu tiên là đem đối phương quần áo cởi sạch sẽ sau đó lại đem mềm mại đến có thể hóa thành chất lỏng ca ca không tốn sức chút nào đè xuống ghế sa lon, ngón tay thuận thor Eo hướng hắn sau huyệt tìm kiếm, trơn ướt chất lỏng liền bẹn đùi cũng nhiễm phải một điểm, Loki Dứt khoát liền thor Nước máy trước dùng ngón tay khai thác thor Nóng ướt sau huyệt.

thor Trong nháy mắt đạt được chút an ủi, giơ lên cái cổ run rẩy bình ổn hô hấp, cùng lúc chập trùng làm sâu sắc khó nhịn nắm Loki Bả vai, dứt khoát giơ chân lên kẹp lấy Loki Thắt lưng.  
"Ngô... Lại, lại nhiều điểm..."

Loki Ngón tay bị chặt khít đường hành lang bao vây lấy, đến mức không cách nào tiếp tục thăm dò vào, Loki Vỗ vỗ thor Khe mông ra hiệu hắn hơi buông lỏng, mông thịt bị đập phát ra thanh âm thanh thúy thình lình truyền vào thor Trong tai khiến cho hắn có chút hít một hơi, nhưng vẫn là thuận theo buông lỏng mông cơ để Loki Ngón tay tốt hơn tiến vào một chút.

"Good boy."

Xưng hô thế này để thor Khó chịu nhíu mày.  
"Đừng như vậy gọi ta..."

Loki Cố ý đột nhiên gia tắc một ngón tay đè xuống thor Ruột thịt, nhìn xem thor Giơ cánh tay lên che ở bên môi che lại mình phóng đãng tiếng kêu, cả người đều lộ ra đỏ nhạt, không biết là bởi vì phát sốt hoặc là thẹn thùng, Loki Dưới bụng lại là xiết chặt, trống đi một cái tay khác đến vỗ về chơi đùa thor Hoàn toàn cương tính khí, tuyệt đối là cùng dạng này thể trạng xứng đôi một cây đồ vật, nhưng so sánh Loki Nhưng cũng là tiểu vu gặp đại vu.

"Ngươi đừng làm... Lúc nào như thế lề mề..."

"Ta suy đoán một chút câu nói này lời ngầm, là muốn cho ta nhanh lên chơi ngươi sao?"

thor Dứt khoát đem cả khuôn mặt đều che đi hơn phân nửa.  
"Ân......"

thor Mang theo khí âm yếu thế là đối Loki Tốt nhất thôi tình tề, hắn đem quần giải hết đem kìm nén đến phát trướng tính khí phóng xuất ra, không có dấu hiệu nào đem thịt lưỡi đao đâm vào thor Sau huyệt, bị kẹp chặt da đầu tê dại Loki Lại vỗ một cái thor Căng cứng cái mông, thor Chưa kịp dừng rên rỉ cùng càng thêm hưng phấn thân thể đều bị Loki Tiếp thụ lấy, hắn hơi dùng sức nhào nặn thor Sung mãn mông thịt, lại đi đến mặt càng xâm nhập thêm một chút.

thor Thẹn thùng dùng mềm oặt cánh tay vô dụng xô đẩy Loki Eo.  
"Có thể hay không đừng như vậy......"

"Thế nào?"

thor Bàn tay đến Loki Xoa nắn hắn khe mông cái tay kia bên trên, dùng bàn tay hết sức đẩy ra Loki Nằm ngang ở mình mông thịt bên trên thủ đoạn, hiển nhiên nhu hòa đến quá phận cường độ cũng không thể xê dịch Loki Mảy may, ngược lại để Loki Cuộn lên ngón tay dùng mượt mà móng tay hơi dùng sức khảm vào thor Mông thịt.

thor Hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, dạng này cường độ tại thor Tiếp nhận phạm vi bên trong loại bên trong, hắn lại lại bởi vì dạng này đau đớn mà cảm thấy hưng phấn, thor Nghĩ nắm chặt hai chân che lấp giữa háng đứng thẳng tính khí, nhưng ở cái này trước đó Loki Đã vượt lên trước một bước bắt đầu vận động, sau huyệt truyền đến kích thích càn quét thor Sơ bộ thanh tỉnh ý thức.

"Ta có cái liên quan tới ngươi phát hiện mới a brother, ngươi có vẻ như rất thích ta đối đãi ngươi thô bạo một chút, đúng không?"

thor Tức giận nhìn chăm chú lên Loki Con ngươi, hiện tại trong suốt màu xanh biếc bên trong tựa hồ còn bao hàm thor Chán ghét quỷ kế, giảo hoạt, thor Đem trong miệng bài tiết nước bọt nuốt xuống thấm ướt hắn khô khốc yết hầu, gian nan chống lên thân thể dùng cánh tay nhốt chặt Loki Cái cổ nháy mắt mấy cái để cho mình đầu không đến mức choáng đến không cách nào nhắm chuẩn Loki Bờ môi vị trí.

"listen, Loki, nếu như ngươi cho rằng hành động như vậy có thể để cho ta hưng phấn, ta không ngại ngươi nhắm lại ngươi đáng chết miệng sau đó làm ngươi nên làm sự tình."

Sau đó thor Không có để tấm kia linh hoạt miệng tiếp tục sinh động nhảy lên, phần bụng dùng sức hôn lên Loki Bờ môi, ngây thơ dùng răng gặm cắn hắn mềm mại cánh môi, Loki Nhíu mày đối huynh trưởng trả thù tính hành vi dùng nửa người dưới sẽ lấy gia tốc trừu sáp, thor Bị đột nhiên tăng tốc động tác xóc nảy đến rời đi Loki Bờ môi, hai người phần môi lôi ra tơ bạc rơi vào thor Trần truồng trên lồng ngực, thor Phát ra rên rỉ đồng thời cũng đem trong miệng liễu cam vị phát tán ra.

"Cho nên ta nói rất đúng không đối...?"

Loki Vỗ một cái thor Mông bên cạnh, vỗ lên sóng thịt tại Loki Trong mắt giống như cuồng sóng cự lan, hắn ác thú vị không được đến thỏa mãn thế nhưng là sẽ càng ngày càng trở nên quá phận, bị đánh một chút thor Cảm thấy khe mông có loại nóng bỏng cảm giác đau đớn, hắn hơi cuộn mình một chút ngược lại bị Loki Nhốt chặt mắt cá chân đem hắn chân mang lên trên bờ vai, cúi người càng thêm sâu địa thứ làm thor.

thor Bị lạnh buốt cùng lửa nóng trùng điệp cảm giác làm cho sắp điên rồi, dưới bụng xiết chặt đem chân dùng sức duỗi thẳng giãn ra cắn môi đem đêm nay cỗ thứ nhất tinh dịch phóng thích tại Loki Trên bụng, sau huyệt đột nhiên rút lại đem Loki Kẹp chặt lại là một trận tê cả da đầu, thổ tức sâu nặng ấm áp phun tại Loki Trên mặt, đem Loki Làm cho cũng có phát sốt ảo giác.

"Thật lâu không có làm ngươi mẫn cảm rất nhiều a brother......"

Loki Đem trên bụng dính lấy nửa đục ngầu tinh dịch bôi ở thor Bên miệng, hắn đồ đần ca ca vậy mà mắc lừa giống như vươn đỏ thắm đầu lưỡi liếm láp, động tác như vậy Loki Để còn không có phóng thích qua tính khí càng thêm sung huyết sưng, thế là Loki Lại nhấc lên thor Chân để bàn tay nằm ngang ở thor Cong gối bên trong.

thor Còn không có thở nổi lau cằm dưới trên đầu biểu thị trả lại tiền mồ hôi, vẫy vẫy đầu dùng lòng bàn tay lấy Loki Áp xuống tới lồng ngực, mí mắt cùng xương gò má bên trên đều là ứng kích phản ứng dẫn xuất nước mắt.

"Từ bỏ......"

Loki Không có nghe huynh trưởng lại bắt đầu đỉnh làm cái kia bị 肏 Đến yếm đỏ cúc huyệt, bằng da trên ghế sa lon đều tránh không được đến bị thor Chất lỏng thấm ướt đến sáng ngời, Loki Xoa lấy lấy bị đánh ra dấu đỏ khe mông, không gặp chỉ riêng hai bên trắng nõn thịt mềm trên có chút vết đỏ giống như cũng cùng thor Thật xứng.

"Ta tại làm chuyện ta phải làm a, brother."

thor Một trận đỏ mặt tròng mắt tránh đi Loki Ánh mắt, hai chân cũng mất lúc trước phòng hộ ý vị căng cứng, thor Tựa hồ chấp nhận đệ đệ hành vi, Loki Trên khóe miệng chọn tiếp tục đại khai đại hợp thao làm, nhìn xem mình âm hành tại huynh trưởng sau huyệt bên trong trừu sáp, mang ra lật đỏ ruột thịt tràng diện, Loki Càng thêm khởi kình chống đối ca ca.

"Ách... Ha ha......Loki......"

Loki Cúi người hôn ca ca mí mắt, liếm láp đi hắn khóe mắt mặn mặn hải dương trân châu, Loki Bờ môi chỗ đến đều nặng nhẹ có độ, tận khả năng để thor Tại phần môi của hắn trở nên càng thêm buông lỏng, thor Cũng không minh bạch vì cái gì tại hắn trong ấn tượng bọn hắn lác đác không có mấy hôn số lần có thể để Loki Thuần thục như vậy, nếu như có thể cùng nửa người dưới tấn mãnh động tác điều hòa lâu tốt hơn.

Loki Trừng phạt tính cắn phân tâm mặt của ca ca gò má thịt, lòng bàn tay mơn trớn thor Cánh tay trải qua thủ đoạn rút vào thor Khe hở bên trong cùng nắm chặt thor Bàn tay ấm áp, Loki Luôn luôn e ngại lấy vật ấm áp, nhưng hắn lại phi thường nóng lòng cùng lớn tuổi mấy tuổi đồ đần ca ca giao cấu, hôn cùng ôm.

Loki Móng ngón tay cái xẹt qua thor Lòng bàn tay, tại hôn bên trong tăng nhanh trừu sáp tốc độ, móng tay hơi khảm vào thor Lòng bàn tay, hắn tại hôn nồng nhiệt cuối cùng đồng thời cũng tại thor Thể nội rót vào tinh dịch, so với thường nhân muốn lạnh rất nhiều chất lỏng làm thor Nắm chặt phần bụng cơ bắp cuộn tròn lấy ngón chân nghênh đón có một lần cao trào, lần này không có phát sốt lúc ngây ngô, khoái cảm tê dại rõ ràng truyền hướng toàn thân, ghé vào Loki Trên vai thở phì phò.

Loki Vỗ về chơi đùa lấy thor Lòng bàn tay bị hắn khống chế không nổi khí lực mà làm ra hình bán nguyệt vết lõm, tựa hồ còn đâm rách làn da rịn ra một điểm máu tươi, Loki Kéo thor Bàn tay cẩn thận liếm đi tràn ra nhỏ bãi huyết dịch.

"Ta nghe nói trung đình người đều sẽ có tín vật đính ước."

"Là trung đình tình lữ."

"Vậy cái này tính sao? Tín vật đính ước."Loki Dương dương thor Bàn tay.

"Come on, ngươi sẽ không phải thật đối ta có cái gì đặc thù tình cảm?"

"Có lẽ... Khả năng... Đại khái là ta thân ái ca ca."

"Nghiêm túc? Ngươi xác định sao, yêu đương không phải khi còn bé chơi chơi nhà chòi, ta không phải mụ mụ ngươi cũng không phải ba ba."

"Cũng không phải không được, chỉ cần ta nguyện ý ta có thể để ấn ký này một mực giữ lại, nếu như ngươi cùng ta say no, như vậy làm ngươi cùng người khác cùng một chỗ thời điểm ta liền sẽ để ngươi một mực không cách nào thoát ly cái này Vu sư nguyền rủa."

"Như thế hung ác?"

"Chính là như thế hung ác."

thor Nhếch miệng.  
"Vậy ta liền miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận ấn ký này?"

Loki Không nghĩ tới thor Như thế giản dị tự nhiên mà lại cấp tốc đáp ứng, hắn coi là chí ít còn muốn làm hai ba bốn năm lần đem thor Thao phục mới có thể đáp ứng hắn, Loki Liếm môi một cái hôn thor Gương mặt.

"huhh......happy birthday."

Sau đó về sau tại phòng tắm lại làm cái thoải mái.


	22. Harudai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加神

"Thêm thần" Flowers Phiên ngoại Vượt quá giới hạn pikapika07  
Summary:

Phía trên văn chương H Phiên ngoại, lôi điểm đông đảo.  
BDSM Dự cảnh.  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 1

Katou rất táo bạo, táo bạo đến ngồi ở trước mắt nam nhân vẻ mặt đau khổ không ngừng mà thao thao bất tuyệt, hắn đều chút điểm không để trong lòng.

Hắn táo bạo nguyên nhân rất đơn giản cũng phức tạp.

Đơn giản tới nói, chỉ là liên quan đến tại một người, một cái nam nhân, bạn trai của hắn, không sai, nam! Bằng! Bạn!

Chuyện này đặt tại một năm rưỡi trước đó, coi như hắn nói ra cũng không ai sẽ tin, hắn là cái thuần thẳng nam, thẳng đến có thể ôm nhảy múa cột cái chủng loại kia, nhưng người nào nghĩ, ngay tại một năm trước, đột nhiên kiên định tín niệm liền bị eo gãy.

Hắn cong, khẽ cong đến cùng, biến thành phương trình đường đua, đi lòng vòng, thẳng không trở lại.

Uốn cong hắn đương nhiên chính là hắn hiện tại bạn trai, hắn cũng không phải loại kia chần chừ người, bạn trai của hắn là cái có chút điểu người, không, không phải có chút điểu, là điểu cấp, phất phất tay liền để chính phủ Nhật Bản sửa chữa luật hôn nhân cái chủng loại kia.

Katou có lần ngồi tại bạn trai hắn xe thể thao sang trọng chỗ ngồi kế tài xế bên trên, cùng hắn nói đùa, hỏi hắn có phải là trước kia liền coi trọng mình, cho nên mượn dùng điều tra vụ án thời cơ, cổ động chính phủ thông qua hôn nhân sửa chữa dự luật.

Nhưng hắn bạn trai chỉ là ưu nhã hút lấy xì gà, xuyên thấu qua sương mù mê ly nhìn qua hắn, ánh mắt mặt ngoài có chút ẩm ướt, không chừng giấu ở cấp cao quần tây bên trong......[ Nơi đó ] Cũng có chút s......

Katou dưới hông nóng lên, cảm thấy mình gần nhất tư tưởng càng ngày càng bỉ ổi, nhưng nghĩ lại, hai người bọn họ vốn chính là [ Hợp pháp ] Nam bạn trai, ngẫm lại kia việc sự tình, không phải cũng là tình lý ở trong.

Vừa nghĩ tới kia việc sự tình, Katou vô ý thức nhíu mày.

Cái này dính đến hắn táo bạo tầng sâu nguyên nhân.

Bạn trai hắn gần nhất thường xuyên trên giường không quan tâm, không sai, giường! Bên trên!, tâm! Không! Tại! Chỗ này!

Đại khái một tháng trước, có chút khô nóng đêm hè, hai người bọn họ tại lăn loạn ga giường ở giữa, khí thế ngất trời, bạn trai hắn cưỡi tại hắn giữa háng, mê ly mắt, ửng hồng nghiêm mặt, hắn thì nhiệt huyết sôi trào đỉnh lấy hông, chuẩn bị tùy thời đem hắn cuồng dã tiểu khả ái, mang đến lóng lánh thánh quang Cực Lạc Tịnh Thổ, nhưng liền Thiên Đường đại môn sắp mở ra một sát na kia, hắn đầy cõi lòng chờ mong nhìn về phía bạn trai mặt, hi vọng dùng hắn [ Tính phúc ] Biểu lộ, đến làm chăm chỉ cày cấy bản thân khen thưởng.

Nhưng mà hắn lại kinh ngạc phát hiện, bạn trai của hắn thế mà...... Đi! Thần! !

Bạn trai của hắn tại hắn sáng tạo Thiên Đường cửa chính thất thần!!!

Katou lúc ấy mộng, mặc dù hắn lập tức tựa như chui vào hắc bang nội ứng, đeo lên mặt nạ, bất động thanh sắc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, nhưng trong lòng lại bắt đầu sinh ra mãnh liệt cảm giác bị thất bại.

Không sai, Katou rất thất bại, thất bại đến có một ngày, hắn thừa dịp bạn trai lâm thời xuất cảnh không ở nhà thời điểm, vụng trộm đánh cái súng ngắn, sau đó lấy ra từ bản bộ nữ đồng sự trên bàn công tác thuận đi màu hồng phấn thước cuộn.

Hắn là hình sự, theo lý thuyết không nên làm loại này trộm vặt móc túi sự tình, nhưng hắn nhà bạn trai thực sự không bay ra khỏi tới này loại cấp bậc thấp vụn vặt vật, kim khâu cái kéo toàn diện đều không có, bạn trai hắn chỉ mặc cấp cao định chế âu phục, Anh quốc định chế máy bay thuê bao không vận cái chủng loại kia.

Nhưng Katou không rảnh đi cân nhắc những cái kia việc nhỏ không đáng kể, chỉ là một cái thước cuộn mà thôi, giá cả còn không bằng bạn trai hắn dẫn đi điểm tâm hộp túi hàng, hắn mặc dù cảm thấy nghĩ như vậy lộ ra có chút hám làm giàu, nhưng hắn quá nóng nảy, thực sự không có dư lực cân nhắc thâm thúy giá trị quan vấn đề.

Hắn khóa kỹ cửa nhà cầu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng thước cuộn đo đạc đứng ở giữa háng súng ngắn, hắn hôm nay thương không phải là vì đánh, mà là dùng để lượng.

Katou lúc đầu không nghĩ tới những này, nhưng hắn bạn trai thất thần để hắn không có tự tin.

Bạn trai hắn là ở ngoại quốc lớn lên, ưu nhã Anh, bạn trai hắn tốt nghiệp trường học là Anh quốc Hoàng gia cảnh sát trường học, liền đầu ngón chân chính mình cũng có thể nghĩ rõ ràng, kia là Schwarzenegger giống như thô kệch tráng hán da trắng trận địa.

Bạn trai hắn cùng hắn thời điểm vẫn là chỗ, cái này hắn đương nhiên biết, hắn không có nhàm chán xử nữ tình tiết, nhưng đây là để hắn vui sướng cùng tự mãn, nhưng vấn đề tới......

Tục ngữ nói, chưa ăn qua thịt heo, còn không có gặp qua heo chạy sao?

Bạn trai hắn mặc dù chỉ ăn qua một mình hắn, nhưng ở loại kia nam tính hormone tràn lan trại tập trung, hắn nhất định là dùng đủ loại phương pháp, đủ loại góc độ, gặp qua đủ loại thô......

Hiện lên ở trong đầu cái này [ Thô ] Chữ, làm hắn đáng thương trái tim mãnh xiết chặt.

Lúc trước hắn vụng trộm dùng di động lên mạng điều tra người châu Á bình quân kích thước, theo lý thuyết tiểu huynh đệ của hắn so bình quân kích thước còn muốn bề trên một chút, độ thô bên trên, hắn nghiêm túc quan sát một hồi, mặc dù so với hắn nhà bạn trai nhập khẩu cấp cao bình nước suối khoáng tỉ mỉ một điểm, nhưng giống như cũng nói còn nghe được.

Nhưng vấn đề ngay tại cái này, Katou là hình sự, cho nên so với bình thường người nhìn vấn đề càng toàn diện càng triệt để hơn, nếu như dựa theo người châu Âu kích thước......

Cảm giác hoàn toàn không được, vừa nghĩ tới Schwarzenegger mặt, Katou lắc lắc mặt lắc đầu.

Nếu như chỉ là thất thần vấn đề còn tốt, khiến siêu nhất lưu hình sự Katou, trong lòng nghi ngờ nổi lên bốn phía chính là, bạn trai hắn cõng hắn, đang cùng những người khác lén lút gặp mặt, không sai, chính là lén lút cái chủng loại kia......

Bạn trai hắn cũng là hình sự, đầu óc linh hoạt, làm việc giọt nước không lọt, nhưng tục ngữ nói đi đêm nhiều cuối cùng sẽ gặp được quỷ, hắn cẩn thận bạn trai cuối cùng vẫn là lộ ra chân ngựa.

Ngày đó, Katou cùng bạn trai hắn đi thường đi tiệm mì ăn cái gì, bây giờ trở về nhớ tới, bạn trai hắn lúc ấy chính là trong lòng có việc lại sợ người khác phát hiện lén lút bộ dáng.

Katou rất tín nhiệm hắn, chưa từng hoài nghi tới, cho nên căn bản liền không để trong lòng, cho nên khi bạn trai hắn ấp úng, để hắn đi trước xe sang trọng bên trong chờ, hắn đi phụ cận cửa hàng giá rẻ mua một bao kẹo cao su thời điểm, hắn không nghĩ nhiều.

Hắn ngồi trên xe đợi một trận, một lần tình cờ thoáng nhìn bạn trai mặt trời kính mắt đang lẳng lặng bình tại tay lái phía trước, khi đó Katou như cũ không nghĩ quá nhiều, bạn trai hắn không có khoa học kỹ thuật thiết bị, một số phương diện liền cùng nhà trẻ lạc đường tiểu bằng hữu không sai biệt lắm, thế là hắn cầm mặt trời kính mắt, hướng đèn sáng cửa hàng giá rẻ phương hướng đi đến.

Bạn trai hắn không có ở trong tiệm, hắn có chút mộng.

Bắt cóc??

Đây là hắn phản ứng đầu tiên, bởi vì bạn trai hắn là phú hào, trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân đều lóng lánh ánh vàng rực rỡ hoàng kim quang mang cái chủng loại kia.

Hắn một chút liền gấp, xông ra cửa hàng giá rẻ cửa tự động, đang chuẩn bị hô to bạn trai hắn danh tự, lại tại cách đó không xa cây hoa anh đào hạ trong bóng tối, bỗng nhiên liếc về hai cái cùng tồn tại thân ảnh.

Trong đó một cái là bạn trai hắn, đoán đều không cần đoán, bởi vì bạn trai hắn trong đêm tối là tự mang màu hoàng kim bổ chỉ riêng.

Một cái khác mặt giấu ở bóng cây bên trong, thân thể một bộ phận bị bạn trai hắn cản trở.

Theo lý thuyết Katou hẳn là tiến lên, nhưng hắn không có, hình sự trực giác để hắn lặng lẽ lui lại, giấu ở phân loại nhựa plastic thùng rác đằng sau.

Người kia là cái tráng hán, mặc dù bị bạn trai hắn cản trở, bạn trai hắn rất khéo léo, không có che toàn.

Katou tâm thình thịch nhảy, hắn vô ý thức sờ về phía bên hông, tại chạm đến còng tay lạnh buốt lúc, mới đột nhiên ý thức được, hắn đây không phải tại bắt tặc hoặc là bắt......

Thế là hắn lẳng lặng nhìn......

Bạn trai hắn cùng tráng hán vừa nói vừa cười, kỳ thật từ góc độ của hắn, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bạn trai đáng yêu cái ót, đây chỉ là suy đoán của hắn.

Sau đó cái kia tráng hán bỗng nhiên đưa tay, vuốt ve bạn trai hắn thủy quang tóc đen.

Katou nửa điên, kém chút liền lao ra, nhưng tiếp xuống tràng diện, để hắn đinh trụ chân.

Katou toàn điên rồi......

Điên đến khi hắn trở lại trên xe đua, bày mềm tại chỗ ngồi kế bên tài xế, hắn trở lại bạn trai, nháy Tinh Tinh sáng con mắt màu đen, lo lắng hỏi thăm đó có phải hay không không thoải mái thời điểm, hắn run rẩy bờ môi, một câu đều không nói ra.

Hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy bạn trai hắn bờ môi có chút sưng.

......

Bạn trai hắn cùng một tên tráng hán, tại cây hoa anh đào trong bóng tối hôn, mặc dù hắn không có trực tiếp nhìn thấy bờ môi trùng điệp, nhưng giống loại kia một cái ngẩng đầu một cái cúi đầu tràng diện, xác định vững chắc chính là.

Katou không vui.

Katou như đưa đám.

Katou muốn khóc.

......

Bạn trai hắn không yêu hôn, trên thế giới này chỉ có một mình hắn biết, đối với cái này hắn không biết nên cảm thấy may mắn vẫn là bi thương, hai người bọn họ cũng không phải không có nhận qua hôn, từng có, nhưng là không đủ lửa nóng.

Hắn luôn cảm thấy bạn trai hắn có chút bưng, đương nhiên đây là tại góc độ của hắn làm ra đánh giá, khả năng có chút không khách quan, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng không biết bạn trai hắn nghĩ như thế nào.

Đương nhiên, trên thế giới này có chút tình lữ trời sinh liền không thích hôn, cái này cũng không đại biểu bọn hắn tình cảm không tốt, cho nên hắn cũng không có quá câu nệ tại hình thức.

Nhưng có một chút hắn mặc dù không có ngôn ngữ, nhưng trong lòng một mực tại chú ý, hắn cảm thấy mình để ý có chút không chính cống, nhưng nói như thế nào đây, làm một nam nhân bình thường, cho dù là cái hình sự, cũng không thể ép buộc hắn mỗi một phút đều bảo trì lý trí.

Hắn để ý chính là:

—— Bạn trai hắn cùng hắn lăn ga giường thời điểm chỉ dùng cưỡi! Thừa! Thức!

Mặc dù từ biểu tượng nhìn cái tư thế này không tệ, ửng hồng tiểu yêu tinh giữa háng lắc tới lắc lui, chỉ là tưởng tượng, liền tùy lúc muốn lên đầu loại kia.

Nhưng tựa như bạn trai hắn thường nói, nhìn sự tình không thể chỉ nhìn biểu tượng.

Những này nghĩ đương nhiên người, căn bản cũng không biết phía dưới nằm [ Hưởng thụ ] Cái kia, rốt cuộc muốn phí nhiều ít thể lực.

Katou không biết người khác đều là như thế nào, nhưng dù sao eo của hắn sắp ủi gãy.

Hắn mặc dù chưa hề nói rõ qua, nhưng bởi vì hắn thường vô ý thức án lấy eo, cho nên liền thường xuyên vội vàng đụng vào hắn nguyên bài học đồng sự tinh dã, cũng hầu như dùng kỳ quái đồng tình ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, thậm chí tại hắn sinh nhật thời điểm, trả lại hắn đưa một bình dầu bôi trơn, tăng cường hình......

Người khác đều cho là hắn là thụ......

Mặc dù hắn không thèm để ý công thụ, nhưng tổng bị người khác dùng ánh mắt đồng tình đã thấy nhiều, hắn lại cũng cảm thấy mình thật đáng thương......

Mặc dù ta ở phía dưới, nhưng kỳ thật ta là công a! !

Hắn rất muốn hướng phía những cái kia thỉnh thoảng đưa tới đồng tình ánh mắt bản bộ các đồng nghiệp, lớn tiếng hô lên đến, nhưng hắn không dám, bạn trai hắn tại đối diện, mộc nghiêm mặt, nghiêng mặt nhìn xem hắn, hắn sợ bị xã hội đen băm, ném vào trong biển cho cá mập ăn.

Kỳ thật đây cũng chỉ là trò đùa lời nói, hắn là hình sự, hắn không sợ tối xã hội, hắn chỉ là sợ bạn trai hắn...... Không vui......

Katou cảm thấy mình bị ủy khuất, còn thời khắc muốn quải niệm lấy bạn trai cảm thụ.

Quả thật có chút đáng thương......

Nhà khác công đều là bá đạo hướng thụ nói.

——[ Cưỡi lên đến, mình động!!]

Nhưng hắn nhà vừa vặn tương phản.

Bạn trai hắn đều là cởi hết, thẳng tắp chân dài một bước, mộc nghiêm mặt, liếc nhìn hắn, lạnh lùng nói:

——[ Ta đi lên, đến lượt ngươi động.]

......

Bạn trai hắn không yêu cùng hắn hôn nồng nhiệt, chỉ cùng hắn ngồi cưỡi thức, tại sex Thời điểm thất thần, cùng tráng hán vụng trộm gặp mặt.

......

Katou tâm một trận u ám, hắn cảm thấy có cái nào đó suy nghĩ tại trong đầu chuyển, hắn không dám nghĩ, càng không khả năng nói ra.

[ Hắn nhất định là xuất quỹ!]

Katou răng rắc bẻ gãy trong tay viết ký tên,

[ Ai nói? Làm sao có thể?!]

Hắn ba vỗ một cái mặt bàn, đằng đứng lên.

Ngồi tại bàn trà kia bên cạnh người trẻ tuổi mạnh mẽ run rẩy, bả vai hướng ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thẳng đi, lộ ra hoảng sợ ánh mắt.

[ Hình, hình sự tiên sinh......]

[ Ngươi nói ai xuất quỹ?! Làm sao có thể vượt quá giới hạn đâu? Đừng nói những này nói hươu nói vượn!]

Katou lớn giọng quát, tiếng nói bởi vì phẫn nộ mà run rẩy.

Ánh mắt của mọi người tụ lại tới.

[ Ta...... Ta.......]

Người tuổi trẻ thanh âm cũng đang run rẩy, bởi vì sợ hãi.

Katou nổi giận đùng đùng mặt, lộ ra có chút dọa người.

[ Ta nói là ta, bạn trai ta xuất quỹ......]

[......]

[...... A......]

Katou đỏ mặt, chậm rãi ngồi xuống.

[ Hình sự tiên sinh, ngươi còn tốt chứ?]

[ A, không có gì......, ha ha ]

Katou trở lại sự tình, lúc này mới nhớ tới mình là tại phụng mệnh điều tra mất tích án.

Hắn hướng đối diện người trẻ tuổi nhìn sang, người trẻ tuổi mang theo màu đen vải bông khẩu trang, che khuất hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, nhưng không thể che khuất thanh tú dung mạo.

Ngồi tại đối diện là đại tân sinh thần tượng, mặc dù là năm ngoái mới xuất đạo, nhưng độc Tello mang khàn khàn gợi cảm tiếng nói, mảnh mai dáng người, ngây ngô mặt em bé.

Rõ ràng là cái nam nhân, lại có loại nữ hài tử thanh tú, nhìn qua liền sẽ để người bắt đầu sinh ý muốn bảo hộ, cho nên vừa ra đạo, ngay tại lớn tuổi nữ tính ở trong rộng được hoan nghênh.

Nhưng bây giờ cái này có phần bị hoan nghênh đang hồng thần tượng, hiện tại đang mặt mày ủ rũ, ngồi tại Katou đối diện.

[ Ta cảm thấy bạn trai của ta khả năng xuất quỹ......]

[ Ngươi có bạn trai?!]

Katou lúc này mới tỉnh táo lại, kém chút bắn lên đến.

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng mặt đỏ lên, hoảng tay bận bịu chân đè lại khẩu trang, khẩn trương liếc nhìn hướng bọn hắn đưa tới kỳ quái ánh mắt.

[ Hình sự tiên sinh, xin hạ thấp một điểm âm lượng, phụ cận nếu có phóng viên liền không xong.]

[ A...... Thật có lỗi, ]

Katou bên cạnh hạ thấp người ra hiệu bên cạnh hạ giọng nói.

Hắn vụng trộm dò xét trước mặt tuổi trẻ thần tượng, nhìn qua như cái dáng người cao gầy nữ hài tử, cho nên có bạn trai lời nói, giống như cũng nói còn nghe được.

Minh tinh không đều là cái dạng kia, vụng trộm giấu diếm fan hâm mộ yêu đương, Katou đối ngành giải trí sự tình cũng không cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng hắn cũng không nghĩ cho cái này tuổi trẻ thần tượng thêm phiền phức, mà lại bởi vì bạn trai hắn quan hệ, hiện tại Nhật Bản xã hội đối với đồng tính luyến ái đã không có kỳ thị, cho nên giống như vậy nhân yêu quán bar, mới có thể tùy tiện mở đến cảnh thự bên cạnh.

Katou không rõ lúc ấy vì cái gì hẹn hắn tới đây, có lẽ là thần tượng đặc thù nào đó đam mê, Katou không có ở cái này từng uống rượu, nhưng hắn cùng lão bản rất quen, lão bản của nơi này là Yokohama khu nổi danh tình báo con buôn.

[ Nếu như ta không biết sự tình, đó nhất định là căn bản chưa từng xảy ra.]

Đây là lão bản thường nói.

......

Katou phát hiện mình suy nghĩ bay xa, lúc này mới vội vàng giật trở về, có chút áy náy hỏi:

[ Xin ngài nói rõ với ta một chút tình huống.]

............

[ Ngươi nói ngươi là phía trên!!]

Katou nhảy dựng lên, kinh ngạc hô.

[ Cảnh sát hình sự tiên sinh, mời nói nhỏ thôi.]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng bối rối, làm ra chớ lên tiếng thủ thế.

[ Thật có lỗi, ta chỉ là quá kinh ngạc.]

Katou ngồi trở lại đi, bỗng nhiên hạ giọng, quỷ thần xui khiến hỏi một câu.

[ Ngồi cưỡi thức?]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng rõ ràng sững sờ, sau đó dùng dài nhỏ ngón tay gãi gãi nước trượt tóc ngắn, một bộ ngượng ngùng bộ dáng nói:

[ Không, ta là công.]

!!

Katou chấn kinh, hai tay bỗng nhiên đặt tại trên bàn trà, nhìn chằm chằm trên tấm ảnh xuyên tiêu sái phi công chế phục nước Mỹ tráng hán.

[ Cái này sao có thể!!]

Tròng mắt của hắn tại tuổi trẻ thần tượng thanh tú trên mặt, cùng trên tấm ảnh phi công cường tráng trên cánh tay, tới tới lui lui.

[ Là như vậy......]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng lại thẹn thùng vừa khổ buồn bực nói:

[ Chúng ta tại các loại phương diện đều rất hợp phách, nhưng duy nhất tại Sex Trên có một điểm vấn đề......]

[Sex?]

Katou cũng chính vây ở cái này việc bực mình sự tình bên trên, có chút cảm đồng thân thụ đồng tình.

[ Đúng là, nếu như tại Sex Bên trên không cân đối, chắc chắn sẽ ảnh hưởng tình cảm, cuối cùng có thể sẽ chia tay......]

Katou cũng không biết nói là cho tuổi trẻ thần tượng, vẫn là đang nói cho mình nghe.

[ Ai, ta nghĩ hắn rời nhà trốn đi khả năng cùng này có quan hệ.]

[ Rời nhà trốn đi, không phải mất tích?]

Katou nhanh chóng phiết một chút trên tấm ảnh phi công thô kệch mặt, hiện đại phạm tội bản bộ công việc là tìm kiếm lạc đường hài tử, mà không phải rời nhà ra đi nước Mỹ tráng hán!

Katou vốn nên co cẳng liền đi, tùy tiện đánh phần trên báo cáo đi, cái này vụ án.

Nhưng có lẽ bởi vì buồn rầu vấn đề cùng tuổi trẻ thần tượng giống nhau, mà sinh ra chung tình, cho nên như cũ lưu tại nguyên địa, hướng về phía trước nghiêng bả vai.

[ Nói đến cũng là trách nhiệm của ta.]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng thanh tú trên mặt, lộ ra buồn khổ biểu lộ:

[ Ta...... Ân, nơi đó...... Kích thước bên trên...... Ân, có chút......, cho nên có đôi khi bạn trai của ta sẽ lộ ra vẻ mặt thống khổ, cái này làm ta rất đau lòng, kỳ thật chúng ta đã dùng tới cường lực dầu bôi trơn, nhưng là luôn luôn hiệu quả không tốt...... Có thể là kích thước sai.......]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng, tự trách nói:

[ Cho nên ta sẽ nghĩ có phải là nguyên nhân này, hắn mới rời nhà ra đi.]

[......]

Katou thái dương treo hắc tuyến, im lặng.

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng cho là hắn tại nghiêm túc lắng nghe, tiếp lấy hạ giọng, lẩm bẩm:

[ Đại khái nửa tháng trước, hắn đột nhiên lưu cho ta một phong thư, nói có một ít sự tình phải xử lý, sau đó liền biến mất......]

[......]

[ Vậy ngươi vì sao lại hoài nghi hắn vượt quá giới hạn đâu?]

Katou mặt đen lên, nghi hoặc.

[ Bởi vì......]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng cắn môi, đau lòng nói:

[ Tại hắn trước khi đi đoạn thời gian kia, ta liền chú ý tới hắn đang len lén cùng người tiếp xúc, nếu như ngươi có người yêu, ngươi hẳn là cũng sẽ lý giải, bạn trai cùng ngoại nhân đang len lén tiếp xúc, khẳng định sẽ có phát giác.]

Katou trong lòng chợt dâng lên không thoải mái, hắn nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ tạp đạp đám người, ý đồ phân tán lực chú ý.

Hắn không nguyện ý thừa nhận, hắn kỳ thật ở trong lòng yên lặng tán đồng tuổi trẻ thần tượng.

[ Cho nên ta hi vọng hình sự tiên sinh có thể giúp ta tìm tới hắn.]

Tuổi trẻ thần tượng con mắt ngập nước lóe ánh sáng: 

[ Cho dù là hắn có tình nhân, ta chí ít cũng muốn đem lời nói rõ ràng ra, giống tình cảm chuyện như vậy, nếu như một phương xác thực đã thay đổi tâm, như vậy nên hảo hảo cùng đối phương nói rõ ràng, mà không phải ở sau lưng lén lút, hoặc là dứt khoát đi thẳng một mạch, ngươi nói đúng không? Hình sự.]

Katou nhìn ngoài cửa sổ người đến người đi, thở dài.

[ Ta sẽ giúp ngươi tìm tới hắn, sẽ để cho ngươi cùng hắn nói rõ ràng.]

Katou chép miệng một cái, có chút cảm giác khó chịu.

[ Đang suy nghĩ gì đấy? Ta đáng yêu tiểu thiên sứ.]

Nùng trang diễm mạt nhân yêu lão bản lắc lắc hẹp mông, chậm rãi đi tới, ngồi tại Katou bên người, ôm bờ vai của hắn.

[ Đến, sóng một cái.]

Thoa môi dày màu bờ môi thiếp tới, bờ môi phía dưới còn hiện ra gốc râu cằm màu xanh.

[ Không tâm tình nói đùa với ngươi.]

Katou uể oải đẩy ra lại gần mặt, lão bản cười ha hả.

Lão bản mặc dù là nhân yêu, nhưng cũng không có làm qua giải phẫu xử lý, hắn chỉ là thích mặc nữ trang mà thôi, tính cách cũng là cởi mở hào phóng, chỉ là có yêu cầm Katou nói đùa hỏng bét mao bệnh.

[ Thế nào? Như thế không có tinh thần, là gặp được nghi nan án kiện ]

Lão bản kháo tại mềm mại trên ghế dựa, cuộn lại cánh tay.

[ Nếu như là đáng yêu tiểu thiên sứ, ta có thể cho ngươi đánh gãy, cần gì dạng tình báo?]

Katou chìm một hồi, không còn khí lực lún xuống bả vai, ghé vào trên bàn trà.

[ Ngươi sẽ không nói ra đi sao? Tình báo con buôn không đều là miệng rộng sao?]

Lão bản khoát khoát tay chỉ.

[ Tiểu thiên sứ sự tình, thề không nói ra đi.]

Katou hừ một tiếng.

Bạn trai hắn sự tình quấn ở trong đầu hắn, kia là không có cách nào cùng người khác nói sự tình, Katou mỏi mệt đầu óc chuyển một chút, mặc dù lão bản cũng giúp không được gấp cái gì, nhưng hắn quá cần thổ lộ hết.

[ Là như vậy sự tình......... Ân......]

Katou hừ hừ hai tiếng sau, vụng trộm nói:

[...... Bạn trai ta Sex Thời điểm không thế nào đầu nhập, ta nên làm cái gì?]

[ Ngươi là thụ?]

[ Công!!!]

[Ha???]

Lão bản phủ một chút, sau đó bưng lấy bụng lấy cuồng tiếu nửa ngày.

[ Ngươi là muốn mua [ Thế nào mới có thể để cho bạn trai tại Sex Thời điểm cảm nhận được không gì sánh kịp khoái cảm ] Tình báo sao?]

Lão bản vui thích hỏi.

[......]

Katou cảm thấy rất mất mặt, trừng lão bản một chút, uể oải ừ một tiếng.

[ Bạn trai ngươi là cái dạng gì người?]

[ Tự cho là đúng, cuồng vọng tự đại, ngang ngược, bệnh thích sạch sẽ, yêu khoa tay múa chân......]

[ Làm sao đều là khuyết điểm?]

Katou mặt đỏ lên.

[ Còn có, ân, rất...... Ân, đáng yêu, gợi cảm, thông minh, cuồng dã, còn có.........]

[ Được rồi được rồi......]

Lão bản cười đánh gãy hắn:

[ Tiểu thiên sứ, chớ cùng ta cái này khoe khoang, tỷ tỷ sẽ ăn dấm.]

Katou cắt một tiếng.

Lão bản sờ lên cằm, suy tư một trận hỏi:

[ Hai ngươi tại Sex Bên trên lớn nhất khác nhau ở đâu? Hoặc là nói ngươi hoặc là hắn không hài lòng địa phương là nơi nào?]

Katou mặt nóng lên, kiên trì nói.

[ Ngồi cưỡi thức......]

[ Đây không phải là rất tươi đẹp, nằm nhìn tiểu yêu tinh biểu diễn cái gì......]

[ Không phải trong tưởng tượng loại kia!]

Katou thô bạo đánh gãy hắn, bực bội gãi gãi xốc xếch màu trà tóc ngắn.

[ Mặc dù là ngồi cưỡi thức, nhưng hắn căn bản bất động, đều là ta tại hầu hạ hắn, mà lại......]

Katou u ám xuống tới, đem cái cằm giấu vào trùng điệp cánh tay bên trong, lẩm bẩm nói:

[ Hắn còn giống như có chút bất mãn ý......]

[ Không hài lòng??]

Lão bản ý vị thâm trường nhìn về phía Katou giữa háng.

Katou mặt mở nồi, phế đi nửa ngày kình, mới bĩu môi, miễn cưỡng lên tiếng ra một câu:

[ Ta...... Ta lượng qua, kích thước vẫn được.........]

[Ha?!]

Lão bản giật mình, cười như điên,

[ Thế mà thật đúng là lượng qua?!]

Katou đỉnh đầu không ngừng toát ra hơi nước.

[ Bởi vì...... Bởi vì ta không nghĩ hắn không vui ]

Lão bản ánh mắt nhoáng một cái, ngưng cười, liếc mắt nhìn bị Katou mình bắt loạn cái ót.

Bầu không khí bỗng nhiên trở nên có chút vi diệu nặng nề.

[ Hiển nhiên là hắn có vấn đề trước đây, là hắn căn bản cũng không có phối hợp ngươi, mà ngươi thế mà còn đang tự trách không thể thỏa mãn hắn.]

Lão bản thở dài, xoa xoa Katou cái ót.

[ Ngươi thật đúng là cái tiểu thiên sứ.]

Katou hừ một câu, hắn nhớ tới vừa rồi thanh tú tuổi trẻ thần tượng, trong nội tâm có chút tức giận.

[ Tiểu thiên sứ có làm được cái gì, ta lại quan tâm hắn có làm được cái gì, hắn căn bản cũng không để ý, còn không bằng khí đại hoạt tốt.]

[......]

Lão bản nhu hòa hướng về phía trước nghiêng thân, chống đỡ cằm, nhìn xem Katou bên mặt.

[ Khí lớn loại chuyện này, tỷ tỷ là không giúp được ngươi, nhưng sống tốt chuyện này, ta ngược lại thật ra có thể hảo hảo dạy dỗ ngươi, bởi vì không đành lòng tiểu thiên sứ khổ như vậy buồn bực, cho nên lần này tình báo ta liền miễn phí tặng cho ngươi.]

Katou nghiêng mặt, cho hắn một cái ngươi mà hảo tâm như vậy nhìn chằm chằm, lão bản cũng không thèm để ý, cười cười, hỏi:

[ Bạn trai ngươi thích gì?]

Katou nhướng mày, nghĩ nghĩ.

[ Hắn thích hắn đều có, ta nghĩ không ra ta có thể cho hắn cái gì thích.]

[ Suy nghĩ lại một chút.]

Katou đi dạo con mắt, nhớ tới thúc đẩy bọn hắn nhân duyên kia lên vụ án, uốn lượn duyên hải đường cao tốc, óng ánh ba quang, mênh mông vô bờ biển cả.

[ Hắn thích kích thích.]

[ Kích thích?]

[ Ân, ta cũng nói không rõ ràng, dù sao là càng đâm mãnh liệt tốt.]

Lão bản ồ một tiếng, một lát sau, con mắt sáng lên, hắn ôm lấy Katou bả vai, mập mờ nói:

[ Ngươi biết cái gì là kích thích sao?]

Katou hừ một tiếng.

[ Ta là thật kiền phái.]

Lão bản đâm đâm trán của hắn, cười giải thích nói:

[ Kích thích chính là tương phản.]

[ Tương phản?]

[ Là, trải nghiệm cùng sinh hoạt hàng ngày tương phản sự tình, chính là kích thích.]

[ Không rõ......]

[ Vậy ta hỏi ngươi, bạn trai ngươi đặc điểm lớn nhất là cái gì?]

Katou không hề nghĩ ngợi.

[ Có tiền.]

Lão bản hiểu rõ gật đầu.

[ Vậy cũng là hắn xuất nhập đều là cấp cao nơi chốn, là dùng cũng chỉ mặc một chút hàng cao đẳng đi.]

Katou cười khổ,

[ Nhà hắn tựa như cung điện Versailles, hắn mặc quần áo đều là Anh quốc nhập khẩu định chế âu phục, ngay cả chúng ta dùng dầu bôi trơn đều là nhãn hiệu đặc cung hóa.]

Lão bản mập mờ cười cười.

[ Các ngươi tư thế đâu?]

Katou quyệt miệng,

[ Mới vừa nói qua, chỉ có ngồi cưỡi thức.........]

Lão bản nhãn châu xoay động, bỗng nhiên cười thần bí.

[ Ta biết làm như thế nào cho ngươi bạn trai kích thích?]

[......]

Lão bản ánh mắt, để Katou có chút trong lòng run sợ.

——[ Chắn tỷ tỷ ba mươi năm tình báo nhân sinh, cam đoan để ngươi bạn trai thoải mái đến khóc lên.]

Chapter 2

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 2

Katou trong lòng có quỷ, nhưng hắn không muốn để cho người nhìn ra trong lòng có quỷ, vì không khiến người ta nhìn ra trong lòng của hắn có quỷ, hắn ngược lại lộ ra lén lén lút lút.

Kobe bình ổn nắm chắc tay lái, hắn bạn trai, phú hào, hình sự, mỗi một cái từ mấu chốt đều làm người tim đập thình thịch.

Hắn hứa hẹn trợ giúp tuổi trẻ thần tượng tìm biến mất bạn trai, thế là thừa dịp cuối tuần hẹn Kobe đi ra ngoài —— Mục đích Đông Kinh Shinjuku.

Lần này không phải tìm kiếm lạc đường hài tử, mà là rời nhà ra đi nước Mỹ tráng hán.

Hắn cùng Kobe đi ra đến thời điểm, Kobe lộ ra tâm sự nặng nề, Katou móc ra nước Mỹ tráng hán ảnh chụp muốn cho Kobe nhìn xem, muốn mượn dùng hắn thông minh đầu não, đến phân tích phân tích manh mối.

Nhưng Kobe ngay cả nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn, hướng hắn khoát khoát tay, nắm lên đêm trước tùy ý nhét vào xa hoa trên bàn trà xe sang trọng chìa khoá, liền lái xe cùng hắn đi ra cùng với.

Vừa nghĩ tới đêm trước, Katou u ám, Kobe không có trở về, suốt cả đêm, hắn bắt đầu là ngồi tại bàn ăn một bên, nhìn xem dần dần lạnh rơi đồ ăn chờ, về sau đến sau nửa đêm, gió có chút mát mẻ, thế là hắn co ro trên ghế sa lon, trùm lên chăn lông, trừng tròng mắt, thẳng đến màn trời trắng bệch.

......

[ Theo Saitō miêu tả, hắn cùng bạn trai cuối cùng trò chuyện là ở đây, chúng ta đi vòng vòng, nói không chừng có thể tìm được đầu mối gì.]

Katou liếc trộm Kobe mặt, cẩn thận quan sát bộ mặt biến hóa.

[......]

Kobe sắc mặt thay đổi, lộ ra khó xử, Katou đương nhiên biết là nguyên nhân gì, bởi vì con đường này từ khuyết thiếu phong cách danh tự bên trên lên, liền cùng Kobe thiếu gia thong dong ưu điển Jacob cách không vào.

—— Ca múa đinh kỹ, Đông Kinh Shinjuku.

Lấp lóe đèn nê ông rất mê ly, cao ống mắt lưới tất đen rất dụ hoặc, cấp bậc thấp mùi nước hoa rất tùy ý phóng đãng.

Váy ngắn gái đứng đường trên mặt vẽ lấy đỏ đỏ Lục Lục nùng trang, hướng Katou vứt mị nhãn, Katou có chút cầm giữ không được.

Dĩ nhiên không phải bởi vì cái này giá rẻ gái đứng đường, mà là tay hắn trong túi xách đồ vật.

Chỉ đen, mắt lưới, váy đồng phục, còng tay, dầu bôi trơn, chấn động bổng, khiêu đản, miệng nhét, âm hành khóa......

Hắn chuẩn bị đầy đủ, nên mang không nên mang đều mang theo.

Nhưng cái này đều không phải trọng yếu nhất, nhất làm hắn tim đập thình thịch chính là giấu ở thú vị đồ chơi phía dưới, càng thú vị cửa hàng đánh gãy bán hạ giá lúc, mua được cấp thấp đồ lót, bằng bông, tam giác, màu đỏ, sa mỏng đường viền hoa, trước trước sau sau từ trong ra ngoài, bao quát tùy ý treo ở phía trên nhãn hiệu thẻ bài, đều tràn ngập bình dân hóa giá rẻ sắc thái.

Hắn mua cái này thời điểm giống như là làm tặc, hắn rõ ràng là cái hình sự, lại tặc hồ hồ hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, hắn cũng không muốn để người khác nhìn thấy, hắn đường đường Yokohama cảnh thự hình sự, bị cướp mua đánh gãy phẩm bác gái kẹp ở trung ương, mua một đầu giá rẻ kiểu nữ đồ lót.

Hắn cũng nói không rõ tại sao muốn mua, hắn không có bạn gái, chỉ có một cái quý giá bạn trai, siêu quý giá, Britain độ qua hoàng kim cái chủng loại kia.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là quỷ thần xui khiến mua, cái này cũng có thể cùng nó đủ giá rẻ đủ tục khí có quan hệ, Hồng Miên bố sa mỏng viền ren, liền chênh lệch tại ấn cái hello kitty.

Đầu này đồ lót cùng Kobe chênh lệch quá lớn, thế là hắn vừa mới tiêu nghĩ đến, đồ lót bị thô bạo kéo xuống đến, treo ở dài nhỏ trên bàn chân lắc lư bộ dáng, liền có chút cầm giữ không được nhiệt huyết sôi trào.

......

[ Bọn hắn cuối cùng gặp mặt địa phương chính là chỗ này.]

Katou đẩy ra cổ xưa cửa gỗ, bên trong là thông hướng dưới mặt đất lờ mờ thang lầu.

Katou cùng Kobe thuận thang lầu này đi xuống dưới, có lẽ là vì khứ trừ cũ kỹ tầng hầm mùi nấm mốc, kinh doanh nhà này cấp thấp tình nhân khách sạn lão bản, phun ra quá nhiều không khí hương thơm tề, hương Lavender tinh hương vị quá nồng nặc.

Kobe nhíu mày lại.

Katou chú ý tới, Kobe gần nhất nhíu mày tần suất tăng vọt, giống như là bị tiếp tục phiền lòng sự tình khốn nhiễu.

[ Không nghĩ tới nhà này lữ điếm rất lạnh.]

Katou hướng chắp tay trước ngực bàn tay hà hơi, cảm thán.

[ Máy lạnh hỏng.]

Katou nhướng mày, bởi vì là Kobe khẳng định giọng điệu.

[ Chỉ là khả năng đi, máy lạnh hư mất chỉ là một loại khả năng mà thôi, nói không chừng là gian phòng bên trong khai thác phòng đơn cung cấp ấm, lão bản ra ngoài kinh doanh chi phí cân nhắc, mà điều thấp tiếp đãi nhiệt độ.]

Kobe quăng ra ghét bỏ ánh mắt.

[ Ngươi có phải hay không trong lòng có việc, không phải làm sao lại hỏi ra vấn đề đơn giản như vậy.]

Katou vốn nên phản bác ngươi mới là cất bí mật cái kia, nhưng là hắn không nói, hắn xác thực trong lòng có việc, không nghĩ gây nên hắn EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 Anh cao tài sinh bạn trai hoài nghi.

[ Nhà này lữ điếm là trung ương điều hoà không khí cung cấp ấm, mà không phải gian phòng bên trong máy rời cung cấp ấm, lữ điếm trước cửa thả nhạc heavy metal đều ép không được bên ngoài máy nén nổ vang, xích lớn tấc bên ngoài máy nén, đồng thời không chỉ một đài.]

[ Kia không chừng là rất nhiều đài bên ngoài cơ vừa lúc lắp đặt cùng một chỗ, tạo thành quá độ nổ vang tạp âm.]

[ Cũng không phải là.]

Kobe bình thản phủ định.

[ Vì cái gì khẳng định như vậy?]

Katou quyệt miệng, khó chịu.

Kobe nhún vai:

[ Bởi vì ta nhìn thấy, đi ra ngoài bên tay trái đường tắt trong bóng tối, ba đài đều đứng ở đó.]

[......]

Katou im lặng, cảm thấy Kobe đang đùa hắn, có chút phẫn nộ.

[ Ngươi đây không tính là suy luận, nghiêm trọng phạm quy!]

[? Có thể trông thấy sự thật vì cái gì chơi suy luận??]

Kobe ngửa đầu, vô tội mặt, có chút thuần, Katou nhịp tim một để lọt, làm bộ nói:

[ Yokohama cảnh thự Kobe hình sự liền điểm ấy trình độ?? Không cảm thấy có chút mất mặt sao?]

[ Ngươi không phải cũng là Yokohama thự hình sự?]

Kobe bó lấy áo khoác cổ áo, hỏi lại:

[......]

Katou bị chẹn họng một chút, khó chịu, cảm thấy Kobe hôm nay hoàn toàn như trước đây kiềm chế hắn công quân địa vị, bất quá nghĩ lại, hắn xuyên Anh quốc định chế quần áo, hất lên siêu cấp cấp cao định chế áo khoác, nhấc tay thấu lóng lánh hoàng kim phong hoa xa xỉ khí chất bạn trai, một hồi sẽ ướt sũng cầu hắn làm.

Katou đại phát thiện tâm, quyết định tạm thời tha thứ cái này không đem hắn đương công, cuồng vọng vô lý Anh quốc thân sĩ phạm soái ca bạn trai.

Có lẽ là một mực gặp hắn không nói chuyện, Kobe dừng bước lại, ngửa đầu nhìn về phía Katou, Katou nhìn xem ánh mắt đen láy hô lỗ hô lỗ nhìn chằm chằm hắn, mặc dù ánh mắt thô bạo vô lễ, nhưng trên bậc thang hạ vị chênh lệch, để Katou tuyệt đối có chút thượng vị giả thoải mái cảm giác, ngay tại Katou rồi quyết định đại phát thiện tâm, lần nữa tha thứ hắn cuồng vọng tự đại bạn trai thời điểm.

Kobe nói:

[ Kỳ thật coi như không nhìn thấy góc rẽ máy nén, cũng có thể đẩy lên ra máy lạnh xuất hiện trục trặc.]

Katou nhướng mày.

[ Hơi lạnh bảng điều khiển, chính ngươi nhìn, tại chúng ta có thể trong phạm vi tầm mắt liền có ba cái, cửa trước một cái, hành lang gian phòng thứ nhất ở giữa kề sát bên tay phải một cái, tiếp đãi sảnh một cái, từ nhiệt độ nhìn, huyền quan khẩu hơi thấp, người đến người đi, bình thường hiện tượng.]

[ Có bảng liền nhất định là thống nhất cung cấp ấm?]

Katou không phục, Kobe bất đắc dĩ cười.

[ Đương nhiên là, nếu như là trong phòng điều hoà không khí cung cấp ấm, tại sao muốn ở ngoài cửa trang bảng, chẳng lẽ là muốn khách nhân ở gian phòng bên trong ân ái đến một nửa thời điểm, lại để trần đến ngoài cửa điều tiết nhiệt độ?]

Katou tim đập rộn lên, ân ái cái từ này từ chững chạc đàng hoàng Kobe miệng bên trong nói ra, tương phản mạnh vẩy.

Katou nheo mắt lại, hướng phía dưới đi cái bậc thang, cùng Kobe sóng vai, hắn đưa tay tại Kobe bên hông ám chỉ tính thăm dò.

Kobe hô hấp rất yên tĩnh, nhưng yết hầu lăn lăn, tại lờ mờ hành lang đèn chớp động hạ, bầu không khí tràn ngập vi diệu tình sắc ý vị.

Katou hướng Kobe ưu nhã đường vòng cung tuyết trắng sau cái cổ thăm dò qua.

[ Không được.]

Kobe thanh âm có loại tình sắc khàn khàn.

[ Về nhà lại nói, cái này quá.]

Katou thu tay lại, hừ một tiếng.

[ Ta liền biết ngươi sẽ nói như vậy, không có tình thú.]

Kobe tai khẽ nhúc nhích, Katou cố lấy tức giận, không có chú ý tới.

[ Kỳ thật cũng không chỉ có như thế, lữ điếm đối diện ven đường nâng cao một cỗ đời cũ Toyota xe van, phía trên sơn lấy XX Cơ điện sửa chữa màu đỏ chữ, phía trước tiếp đãi sau đài mặt rò rỉ ra màu xanh quân đội vải bạt túi một góc, phía trên in đồng dạng văn tự. ]

[ Kia nói không chừng, lão bản còn có mở công ty sửa chữa nghề thứ hai.]

Kobe lộ ra phục ngươi ánh mắt.

[ Ngươi nếu là không tin, có thể đi vụng trộm nhìn xem lão bản trong tay màu hồng phấn tay lấp hóa đơn đơn, phía trên hẳn là sẽ có cùng loại ghi chép, sẽ không vượt qua ba trang.]

[ Vì cái gì?]

Katou hỏi, Kobe bất đắc dĩ cười.

[ Bởi vì nơi này còn khách nhân a...... Hiện tại là tháng mười hai, lấy nhiệt độ bây giờ.]

Kobe nhìn sang trung ương điều hoà không khí bảng bên trên màu xanh sẫm nhiệt độ số lượng.[ Hơi lạnh hư mất sẽ không vượt qua một giờ ]

Kobe giống như là sợ Katou đang hỏi một chút cái gì giống như, nói tiếp đi:

[ Đây chính là nhà tình nhân khách sạn, cũng không phải thư viện, tới đây đều là muốn trong phòng trần như nhộng, hơi lạnh thời gian trục trặc thời gian quá dài lời nói, người đã sớm đi hết.]

Katou ngẫu nhiên một tiếng, hắn có chút khó chịu, hắn không thích ân ái, trần như nhộng cái chuông này từ, có chút quá văn nghệ, hắn thích Kobe có thể nói, cởi hết, thảo làm, loại này thấp kém từ ngữ.

Tưởng tượng thấy Kobe dùng nó đứng đắn Anh khẩu âm rên rỉ, nói,Please,Fuck me!!

Có chút khô.

[ Lời của ngươi nói có vấn đề a.]

Katou lẩm bẩm. Kobe ngừng chân,t Ngẩng đầu.

[ Chúng ta cũng không phải là tới làm tình.]

[......]

Kobe im lặng, Katou cảm thấy mơ hồ cảm thấy hắn vành tai có chút đỏ lên.

......

Katou lộ ra cảnh sát chứng, đem nước Mỹ tráng hán ảnh chụp đưa cho khách sạn lão bản, dư quang liếc nhìn góc tường, Kobe vừa rồi tại kia cuộn lại cánh tay, tiêu sái dựa vào, không yên lòng......

Mà bây giờ hắn tại biểu hiện ra tủ trong bóng tối lén lút, môi của hắn đang động, mặc dù rất nhỏ bé, nhưng Katou là hình sự, cái này không gạt được hắn con mắt.

Hắn đang đánh điện thoại, xuyên thấu qua công nghệ cao bông tai máy truyền tin.

Vừa lúc, Kobe cũng lén lút liếc qua đến, ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, hai người đều có chút xấu hổ.

Chờ Kobe đi tới thời điểm, Katou đã cùng lão bản nói xong tình huống, đồng thời vụng trộm thấp giọng định cái gian phòng.

Dưới mặt đất vừa đi hành lang cuối cùng, này sẽ là quyết định hắn tuổi già giác đấu trường, các loại trên ý nghĩa.

[ Ta đi phòng rửa tay.]

Katou cùng Kobe nói một tiếng, liền chui tiến khách sạn tiếp đãi đài đối diện công cộng toilet.

Toilet tựa như nhà này dưới mặt đất tình nhân khách sạn, tràn ngập thấp kém thô lậu, bồn tiểu tiện gốm sứ biên giới bên trên kết lấy kéo dài xung kích hình thành màu vàng vết bẩn, trong không khí tỏ khắp lấy sang tị nước tiểu khai.

Trên vách tường dán phong tao bại lộ chiêu chơi gái quảng cáo, có nam có nữ, Katou chỉ là nhìn lướt qua, liền lùi về con mắt.

Xanh xanh đỏ đỏ quảng cáo bên trên nam nhân, ướt con mắt, bày ra bỉ ổi giang rộng ra chân mê người tư thế, nhưng đối Katou quá khuyết thiếu lực hấp dẫn, hắn không phải gay, hắn không có tính nghiện, không đói khát, hắn chỉ là muốn bạn trai hắn, cái kia ngang ngược có tiền đại lão......

...... Đừng rời bỏ hắn mà thôi......

Hắn khí không lớn, nếu như sống lại theo không kịp đến, Kobe chắc chắn sẽ cùng Schwarzenegger giống như tráng hán da trắng chạy.

Katou u ám nghĩ, vỗ vỗ mặt, phấn chấn.

Hôm nay nhất định phải Kobe đầy đủ kích thích, kích thích đến vĩnh viễn không rời đi hắn! !

Katou nắm vuốt chóp mũi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bước qua ướt sũng mặt đất, lách mình tiến vào một cái gian phòng, gian phòng ổ khóa hỏng, chỉ có thể khép.

Katou lẳng lặng chờ đợi...... Âm thầm cổ động......

Không lâu, hắn nghe được nhà vệ sinh cũ kỹ cửa gỗ kẹt kẹt vang động, Kobe tới.

Hắn biết hắn sẽ đến, đạo lý rất đơn giản, bởi vì hắn một mực không có ra ngoài, mà hắn không đi ra lời nói, Kobe không có khả năng không tiến vào.

Rất nhanh có người gõ vang hắn chỗ cửa phòng ngăn.

[ Katou, ngươi ở bên trong à?]

Kobe nhàn nhạt hỏi, tiếng nói rất gợi cảm.

[......]

Katou biết hắn sẽ chính xác định vị đến mình, đôi này thông minh Kobe quá đơn giản, quả thực đến không cần vận dụng hắn thông minh đầu óc, Katou lưu lại đầy đủ rõ ràng ám chỉ.

Hắn vừa rồi từ xe thể thao mui trần bên trên xuống tới thời điểm, giả trang ra một bộ muốn nôn mửa bộ dáng, chống tại một gốc cây ngô đồng bên cạnh, lòng bàn chân cọ bên trên bồn hoa bên trong bùn đất, sau đó hắn chọn lấy căn này công cộng toilet, bởi vì hắn tại cùng lão bản trò chuyện thời điểm, nhìn thấy nhân viên quét dọn, chính dẫn theo ướt sũng đồ lau nhà đi tới.

Thế là hắn lựa chọn nơi này, xem như đệ nhất chiến trường, khai hỏa toàn diện khai chiến thương thứ nhất.

Hắn dính đầy bùn đất đế giày, chuyện đương nhiên sẽ tại ướt sũng gạch men sứ lưu lại rõ ràng dấu chân, Kobe biết hắn hôm nay mặc dạng gì giày.

Bọn hắn Thiên Thiên ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, giấu không được bí mật, trên biểu tượng, trong nội tâm.

[......]

Katou không có lên tiếng, hắn nắm ở hô hấp đang chờ, Kobe ngay tại thấp kém tấm ngăn đối diện.

Hắn biết hắn ở bên ngoài, hắn biết hắn ở bên trong.

Cho nên nếu như hắn không đi ra không nói không rằng, hắn nhất định sẽ......

Kobe mặt xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, hồ nghi liếc xéo lấy hắn.

Hắn kéo cửa ra, như Katou suy nghĩ.

Katou chợt một thanh ôm lấy Kobe eo, đem hắn túm hướng mình, trước nay chưa từng có thô bạo.

Kobe đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, nhưng không có lên tiếng âm thanh, cũng không có phản kháng.

[ Phú hào, có muốn hay không thay đổi khẩu vị đến điểm kích thích.]

Katou tại Kobe bên tai thổi nhiệt khí, đầu ngón tay như có như không miêu tả lấy phía sau lưng của hắn.

Katou gấp ôm lấy Kobe eo, hai người lồng ngực dính chặt vào nhau, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được Kobe phanh phanh tăng tốc nhịp tim, hắn thích nghe Kobe nhịp tim thanh âm, này lại để hắn cảm thấy hắn còn đang, hắn là thuộc về hắn, làm hắn có một loại cước đạp thực địa cảm giác an toàn.

Kobe khi nghe thấy phú hào hai chữ thời điểm, rõ ràng sững sờ, nhưng Katou biết nguyên nhân, bởi vì hắn cho tới bây giờ vô dụng loại này giọng điệu gọi như vậy qua, rõ ràng, ám chỉ tính, dâm uế giọng điệu.

Kobe cau mày.

Cái này công cộng toilet quá mức ô túy, ở lâu một phút đều sẽ ảnh hưởng phú hào tâm tình, nhưng cũng tiếc, Katou hôm nay không định nghênh hợp phú hào tâm tình.

Tình báo lão bản nói cho hắn biết, kích thích chính là tương phản, hắn hôm nay muốn cho Kobe đầy đủ kích thích, kích thích đến hắn ửng hồng mặt, lắc mông, ẩm ướt cộc cộc chảy nước, một khắc cũng không nỡ không thể rời đi hắn.

Cho nên phải làm hoàn toàn tương phản sự tình, chuyện hắn không đồng ý.

Kobe là siêu cấp phú hào, bất kỳ vật gì dễ như trở bàn tay, hắn một cái bình dân hình sự không cho được hắn cái gì, hắn thích kích thích, vậy liền cho hắn kích thích.

Katou kỳ thật đâm nhau kích khái niệm cũng không phải rất lý giải, nhưng lão bản là nói như vậy......

Đối với Katou, hắn quan tâm chỉ là...... Kobe cùng với hắn một chỗ có thể cảm thấy vui vẻ thỏa mãn...... Chỉ thế thôi.

......

Toilet phòng đơn rất hẹp, hai nam nhân ở bên trong, lộ ra có chút hẹp, Katou gấp ở Kobe eo, cấp tốc trao đổi thân vị.

Bởi vì đầu gối bên cạnh bồn cầu chiếm cứ chủ yếu vị trí, Kobe không thể không hướng về phía trước sập lấy bả vai, bàn tay chống đỡ dơ bẩn dán tại trên vách tường sắc tình miếng quảng cáo.

Xa hoa đồng hồ từ trong tay áo trượt ra đến, óng ánh sáng long lanh kim cương, lóe ra cùng thô ráp công cộng toilet, hoàn toàn tương phản hào quang óng ánh.

[ Buông ra.]

Kobe thấp khí áp, mệnh lệnh, Katou bắt đầu lo lắng, không giống dĩ vãng giống như ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ngược lại xê dịch khấu chặt tại Kobe bên hông tay, từ bên hông một đường ám chỉ tính thăm dò, thẳng đến che Kobe giữa háng, hèn mọn hướng vào phía trong xoa nắn lấy.

Kobe bả vai lắc một cái.

[ Buông tay!]

Hắn trách cứ.

[......]

Katou không có phản ứng hắn, tận lực, hắn giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn chằm chằm Kobe bạch tỏa sáng phần gáy, động lòng người trôi chảy đường cong, tràn ngập câu người dụ hoặc.

Hắn một mặt đọc đã mắt lấy xuân quang, một mặt khát vọng thăm dò càng nhiều xuân quang.

Nhưng hắn động tác trên tay từ đầu đến cuối không đình chỉ, hắn dùng hắn một năm qua này từ CD đi học đến tất cả kỹ xảo, nặng nhẹ xoa nắm vuốt, dần dần, hắn vui vẻ phát giác được Kobe biến hóa, rất nhỏ bé.

Kobe là loại kia trên giường cũng muốn bảo trì ưu nhã vừa vặn nam nhân, cho nên hắn chưa từng nghe hắn phóng đãng rên rỉ qua, hắn luôn luôn đè ép, từ Katou góc độ đến xem, chính là vì duy trì thượng lưu hình tượng bưng.

Katou đương nhiên biết Kobe không phải tận lực bưng, hắn ưu nhã cùng thong dong là bẩm sinh, không ai không thích có tư tưởng cùng trang nhã bạn trai, nhưng quá thong dong quá trang nhã, cũng liền mang ý nghĩa không có nên có thấp kém tình thú.

Kobe trên giường không thả ra, từ đêm đầu bắt đầu, hắn không nguyện ý bị đè ở phía dưới, không nguyện ý cầu hắn làm, không nguyện ý tiết lộ ra khát vọng rên rỉ.

Trên giường phóng đãng rên rỉ cũng không phải là mất mặt sự tình, nhưng hiển nhiên Kobe cho là như vậy

......

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

[......]

Katou ý xấu trọng lực bóp một chút túi chứa trứng, Kobe cực nhẹ hơi phát ra en Giọng mũi.

Katou đương nhiên minh bạch, đây không phải đối với hắn vấn đề trả lời, mà là đối với hắn động tác đáp lại.

Katou đem cái cằm đặt tại Kobe trên bờ vai, ướt sũng đầu lưỡi ngậm lấy Kobe ửng đỏ vành tai, dán tại tai trầm thấp nói:

[ Hăng hái mà sao?]

Lời này quá cẩu thả, Katou từ lúc từ trong bụng mẹ ra khí liền chưa nói qua loại lời này, nhưng hắn hôm nay không thèm đếm xỉa, bởi vì CD bên trong nói cho hắn biết, nói tao lời nói có thể rõ rệt gia tăng tình thú.

!

Kobe mãnh quay đầu, vung tới một cái ướt sũng mắt đao, Katou cảm giác trong ngực thân thể muốn giãy dụa, trở tay ấn về phía bên hông còng tay, Kobe cách đấu kỹ cùng hắn tương xứng, cho nên hắn đã sớm chuẩn bị, nhưng mà hắn đụng chạm đến băng lãnh kim loại lúc, chỉ nghe thấy toilet mở cửa vang động.

Có người đến......

Katou rõ ràng cảm giác Kobe nhanh chóng đảo qua hư hao chốt cửa, run lên một cái, phá tấm vật liệu cửa đóng không nghiêm, ở giữa có một đầu hẹp khe hở, từ đầu này hẹp khe hở ở trong có thể nhìn thấy, có hai cái khôi ngô nam nhân đi tới.

Kéo ra khóa kéo thô tục thanh âm, rất nhanh vang lên phun ra tiếng nước, công cộng toilet hiện lên gay mũi mùi nước tiểu khai.

Kobe cau chặt lông mày.

Katou vốn là tại hái còng tay, cũng không có đem biến hóa này để ở trong lòng, nhưng đột nhiên cảm giác được trong ngực Kobe, phát sinh biến hóa rất nhỏ, cái này gây nên chú ý của hắn.

—— Hắn lưng căng đến quá gấp, chống tại trên vách tường dài nhỏ đầu ngón tay run không ngừng.

Katou đảo qua trên ván cửa hẹp khe hở, từ góc độ của hắn, có thể trông thấy hai nam nhân nghiêng người, người mặc liên thể màu lam công phục, phía sau in màu đỏ một hàng chữ, đại bộ phận bị mặt tấm che khuất.

Katou hiểu rõ.

Nhà hắn Anh cao tài sinh bạn trai bạn trai đang sợ hãi, sợ hãi bị người nhìn thấy quần áo không chỉnh tề đặt ở tình nhân khách sạn dơ bẩn nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế.

Cái này làm trái với hắn thong dong ưu nhã, nhưng làm trái không phải liền là tương phản ý tứ sao?

Tương phản không phải liền là kích thích sao? Phú hào không phải thích nhất kích thích sao?

Katou cười vui vẻ.

Hắn đát giải khai Kobe dây lưng chụp, thanh âm này quá lanh lảnh, dễ dàng gây nên hai người bên ngoài chú ý, Kobe run lợi hại hơn, hắn đại khái là minh bạch, hắn cùng xấu hổ ở giữa chỉ còn lại một đạo thấp kém cửa nhà cầu tấm.

Katou lặng yên không một tiếng động đem linh xảo tay tiến vào màu đen góc bẹt đồ lót, Kobe chỉ mặc màu đen góc bẹt đồ lót, tựa như hắn chỉ nhận Anh quốc thủ công chế cấp cao đồ vét đồng dạng.

Katou tay giống rắn đồng dạng, nhốt chặt Kobe phân thân, nửa cương trạng thái, cái này còn thiếu rất nhiều......

Katou thủ kinh thường cầm thương, cho nên trong lòng bàn tay có chút thô ráp, kiên cố thô ráp cảm giác nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp lặp đi lặp lại mài lấy trên phân thân nếp uốn, hắn dùng đầu ngón tay loại bỏ mở nếp uốn, tại trong khe hở dùng móng tay phá cọ.

Kobe sập lấy bả vai rõ ràng run lên.

[...... Ân......]

Chảy ra tiếng rên rỉ đem Kobe chính mình cũng giật nảy mình, hắn cuống quít cắn chặt bờ môi.

[ Dễ chịu liền kêu đi ra, không có quan hệ.]

Katou dâm túy liếm láp phần gáy nói, lưu lại sáng ngời vết nước.

Kobe quay đầu, cắn môi, thấm ướt trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Trong nhà vệ sinh quá an tĩnh, làm nổi bật đỡ ra lơ đãng than nhẹ phá lệ rõ ràng.

Gian phòng bên ngoài các nam nhân sững sờ, cười xấu xa.

[ U, có dã uyên ương.]

[ Bất quá cái này công uyên ương không ra thế nào đất a, uốn tại tình nhân khách sạn nhà vệ sinh đánh dã chiến, liền cái phòng đều không nỡ mở, cái này mẫu uyên ương thật đáng thương.]

[ Không chừng là mua gái đứng đường đâu, mê dã chiến loại kia.]

[ Cũng là a......, gần nhất kỹ nữ cách chơi nhưng tương đương ghê gớm a.]

Hai người nói xong, cười vang.

......

Kobe đỏ mặt thấu, Katou chưa từng gặp hắn đỏ mặt thành trình độ này, không chỉ có là gương mặt, tai, phần gáy thuần một sắc ráng chiều nung đỏ.

Hắn đỏ mắt đuôi, liền nhìn chằm chằm đều mất quyết đoán, giống như là tại hờn dỗi, Katou không đành lòng, nhưng thiên nhân giao chiến sau, lý trí thủ thắng.

—— Hắn muốn cho Kobe kích thích, trước nay chưa từng có cái chủng loại kia!

Katou tay còn uốn tại góc bẹt trong quần lót, hắn dùng đầu ngón tay ác ý đạn làm mũi nhọn, phân thân chợt lại phồng lớn lên một vòng, Kobe bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt, gấp che suýt nữa tiết lộ ra rên rỉ miệng.

Người bên ngoài không có, không hề rời đi tiếng bước chân, bọn hắn đang trộm nghe......

Katou bản năng nhíu mày, hắn cảm tính bên trên không muốn để cho người nghe thấy Kobe vui thích, nhưng trước mắt lý trí vẫn chiếm thượng phong.

Hắn không nhanh không chậm khuấy động, cảm giác trong lòng bàn tay phân thân vi phạm chủ nhân ý nguyện dần dần bành trướng.

Kobe có chút muốn mất khống chế, thong dong ưu nhã sớm ném đến lên chín tầng mây, hai chân không ngừng run rẩy, nếu như không phải có Katou ôm lấy eo của hắn, sợ sớm đã tính mềm tại trên gạch men sứ.

Hắn nghĩ ngăn lại, lại không dám ngôn ngữ, chỉ có thể dùng nổi thủy quang mắt đen, căm tức nhìn Katou, truyền đạt nếu như ngươi tại tiếp tục xuống dưới, tuyệt đối sẽ bị băm, ném vào trong biển cho cá mập ăn, giống như vậy tin tức.

Katou thảm thảm cười một tiếng.

Katou trong lòng rõ ràng, ngay từ đầu liền rõ ràng, nếu như làm vi phạm Kobe ý nguyện, có thể sẽ dẫn đến chia tay hạ tràng.

Cho nên hắn một mực nhẫn nại nhẫn nại tại nhẫn nại.

Hắn hi vọng Kobe vui vẻ, cho nên mình thụ ủy khuất cũng không quan hệ, một mực nghĩ như vậy, thế nhưng là một năm trôi qua đi, sự tình càng ngày càng bị.

Vấn đề của bọn hắn, Sex Chỉ là biểu tượng mà thôi, nghiêm trọng hơn vấn đề chôn ở lớp đất bề mặt hạ.

Katou cảm thấy hai người bọn họ tình cảm tựa như là tại yếu ớt trên mặt băng, một cái giơ chân liền sẽ chia năm xẻ bảy.

Hắn trốn tránh ròng rã một năm, là thời điểm đánh vỡ dối trá hạnh phúc.

Tựa như cái kia thanh tú thần tượng nói tới, hắn hẳn là biểu đạt, phải nói rõ ràng, hẳn là để Kobe biết hắn nôn nóng khát vọng.

Cho nên hắn quyết định đập nồi dìm thuyền, thành là thành, bại cũng không hối hận......

Bởi vậy, cho dù là bị nhìn chăm chú, như cũ quật cường tiếp tục,

Hắn làm ra càng tại lớn mật sự tình, bắt được Kobe thủ đoạn, dùng để che miệng phía bên kia, hắn cứng rắn nó phạm nhân gãy đến phía sau.

Hắn áy náy tránh đi Kobe ánh mắt hoảng sợ, đem Kobe cấp cao quần dài cùng màu đen góc bẹt quần, một hơi kéo xuống.

Dây lưng chụp trùng điệp nện ở bóng loáng trên gạch men sứ, phát ra rõ ràng giòn vang.

Người bên trong nghe rõ ràng, bên ngoài người cũng nghe được rõ ràng.

Hèn mọn tiếng cười vang lên.

Kobe từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lấy quay đầu nhìn chăm chú lên Katou tư thế, dùng khó có thể tin ánh mắt.

Cái này ánh mắt tựa như đao cùn tử giống như, Katou tim như bị đao cắt.

[......]

Hắn rủ xuống đôi mắt, tránh đi đã từng mang cho hắn vô hạn vui thích con mắt màu đen, sáng tỏ, tràn ngập sinh mệnh sức kéo, nở rộ hi vọng.

Nhưng đôi mắt này đang theo dõi hắn, Katou nhìn thấy màu đen chỗ sâu thất vọng, hắn nhìn thấy vòng xoáy, xoay tròn lấy thôn phệ lấy.

Katou cực kỳ đau lòng, hắn muốn khóc, lại tìm không thấy thống khổ lý do, không nhìn hắn buông thõng mắt, thô thô bạo bắt lấy Kobe cái ót, chỉnh tề tóc đen trở nên lộn xộn, vểnh lên ra giữa ngón tay khe hở.

Kobe cái trán bị ép đặt ở vách tường sắc tình miếng quảng cáo bên trên, tán loạn tóc đen từ gương mặt đảo qua.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm bồn cầu màu xám trắng bảng, đôi mắt đung đưa mờ mịt.

Loáng thoáng, không biết chỗ đó bỗng nhiên vang lên giống mặt băng vỡ vụn giống như thanh âm......

Kobe bị lưng đặt ở trên bồn cầu, cúi thấp đầu, tơ lụa cà vạt lỏng lẻo rủ xuống ở trước ngực, theo thân thể run rẩy mà có chút lắc lư, áo sơmi cổ áo mở rộng ra, mê người xương quai xanh tuyến như ẩn như hiện.

Định chế âu phục tính cả áo sơmi trượt xuống tại một bên dưới đầu vai, khoác lên khuỷu tay chỗ, trần trụi ra quang trạch tuyết trắng vai.

—— Nửa thoát nửa xuyên càng tình sắc.

[......]

Hắn ngăn chặn rên rỉ, bởi vì rõ ràng có người đang trộm nghe.

Katou cười tà, hài lòng nắm lấy phân thân tăng tốc khuấy động tần suất, một cái tay khác thì từ áo sơmi rộng rãi vạt áo tham tiến vào, đạn lộng lấy đáng yêu cứng rắn cây lựu.

[... Ân...]

Cấp cao quần tây điệp tại cổ chân ở giữa, Kobe hai chân run rẩy lợi hại, vì chèo chống thân thể, không thể không quỳ một gối xuống tại nắp bồn cầu trên bảng.

[ Thế nào? Hài lòng không? Phú hào?]

Katou vui vẻ nhìn xem nắm ở trong tay phân thân đáng yêu vểnh lên trước người, chính có chút run rẩy, Kobe bả vai cũng giống vậy.

Katou đùa ác giống như nghĩ, nếu như bây giờ buông tay, cái này bệnh thích sạch sẽ phú hào chắc chắn sẽ trực tiếp quỳ gối dơ bẩn trên gạch men sứ, nhưng hắn đương nhiên sẽ không như thế làm, cái này không có ý nghĩa, hắn là đến làm bẩn hắn, nhưng không phải cái kia trên ý nghĩa bẩn.

[ Nhịn được rất khó chịu đi.]

Katou tại Kobe bên tai thổi nhiệt khí, thanh âm của hắn không lớn không nhỏ, khống chế ở bên ngoài người nghe trộm có lẽ nghe được có lẽ không nghe thấy trình độ, vô hình cho Kobe tăng thêm áp lực, hắn biết áp lực có áp lực kích thích hơn.

[ Kêu đi ra, không quan hệ, ta muốn nghe thanh âm của ngươi.]

[...... Lăn......]

Kobe vì áp chế rên rỉ, đã dốc hết toàn lực, lộ ra hữu khí vô lực.

Katou mở to hai mắt, hắn chưa từng nghe Kobe bạo qua nói tục, cái này cho hắn một loại mới mẻ cảm giác.

[ Ngươi nguyên lai cũng sẽ bạo nói tục, vẫn là nói......]

Katou ánh mắt từ là báo đi săn trôi chảy lưng tuột xuống, rắn chắc sung mãn bờ mông giấu ở áo sơmi vạt áo bên trong, câu người như ẩn như hiện.

[ Kỳ thật ngươi thích thô bạo một điểm, nghe nói nữ nhân ở tính sự tình bên trên đều thích thô bạo một điểm, chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng giống vậy.]

Katou điều chỉnh tư thế, nắm cả Kobe eo, xoay người ngửa mặt ngồi dựa vào bồn cầu tấm che bên trên.

[......]

Quả nhiên rất đáng yêu đâu, bởi vì là thích người, cho nên lộ ra dạng gì biểu lộ, đều sẽ cảm giác rất đáng yêu, cho dù đang bị hắn chính khí thế rào rạt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào.

Bởi vì bên ngoài có người, lại bởi vì cái này tấm ngăn quá đơn sơ, nhìn qua tùy thời đều có sụp đổ phong hiểm, cho nên Kobe không dám động, ánh mắt khẩn trương tại khe cửa cùng Katou ở giữa vừa đi vừa về, như thế giúp Katou đại ân.

Katou tại bên hông tạm biệt còng tay, không phải tình thú đồ chơi cái chủng loại kia, là chân chính còng tay, nó là hình sự, loại vật này cũng không hiếm lạ, hắn lúc đầu dự định nếu như Kobe kiệt lực phản kháng, liền còng lại cổ tay của hắn, nhưng nắm bên ngoài hai nam nhân phúc, bớt việc, Kobe không dám nhúc nhích.

Kobe phí công bất lực tựa ở bơm nước rương bên trên, lồng ngực theo hô hấp có chút chập trùng.

[ Ngươi biết công cộng trường hợp câu dẫn hình sự là một loại phạm tội sao?]

Katou nhìn chằm chằm Kobe rộng mở cổ áo lộ ra màu hồng phấn cứng rắn cây lựu, nhẹ nhàng gảy một cái, dán tại Kobe bên tai hạ giọng nói,

[ Ta có phải là nên bắt giữ ngươi, đưa đến phạm tội tình dục bản bộ đi, vẫn là nói dứt khoát đưa đến trong ngục giam, nơi đó bên cạnh có rất nhiều lớn xâu lão có thể thỏa mãn ngươi cái này dâm đãng tiểu yêu tinh, vẫn là nói ngươi càng thích Âu Mỹ tráng hán.]

Katou chỉ là đang nói tao lời nói, nhưng lại tại trong lời của mình ngửi ra một điểm chua chua hương vị,

[......]

Kobe run lên, ánh mắt lung lay, lộ ra tương đương chán ghét biểu lộ.

Katou bị thương rất nặng, nhưng lại không nguyện ý thừa nhận lời nói của mình nặng, thế là hắn lựa chọn chuyển di trọng điểm, đùa bỡn vểnh lên tại trước mặt hắn đáng yêu trên phân thân.

Kobe dưới quần nửa người cởi hết, ngồi dựa vào bồn cầu tấm che bên trên, hai đầu trơn bóng chân dài rũ xuống bồn cầu biên giới, bóng loáng làn da so bồn cầu nhan sắc còn muốn khiết sáng, Katou thậm chí cảm thấy phải là phát ra ánh sáng, hắn một nháy mắt có loại muốn liếm một cái xúc động, nhưng hắn không có làm như vậy, hắn hôm nay muốn đường đường chính chính làm công, mà không phải loại kia lén lút vô cùng đáng thương không tiền lương giả công thật nam bộc.

Katou tại đem hắn trở thành ngửa mặt hướng lên về sau, không có lại tiếp tục trêu đùa Kobe phân thân, cho nên mặc dù phân thân còn ngoan cố đứng thẳng lấy, nhưng Kobe khí tức trở nên dần dần hòa hoãn, hắn thậm chí còn liếc qua cổ tay ở giữa hào hoa xa xỉ hoa đồng hồ, giống trong lòng có việc.

Katou không vui, bởi vì hắn phát hiện Kobe lại phân tâm, tại hắn tỉ mỉ vì hắn kiến tạo hạ lưu dơ bẩn, dùng để đánh dã chiến công cộng toilet.

Kobe tại có dự thính tình huống dưới thế mà đang nhìn thời gian......

Katou giận tái mặt, kéo ra chồng chất tại bên chân xách tay, từ bên trong phân thân khóa.

Kobe sửng sốt một chút, sau đó cực kì đề phòng nhìn chằm chằm Katou trong tay đồ vật.

[ Biết đây là cái gì ư? Tiểu yêu tinh.]

Katou cười dâm hỏi, lè lưỡi giao nhau kim loại lưới phía trên liếm liếm, sáng như bạc kim loại nổi lên hiện ra một tầng thủy quang.

Kobe không có lên tiếng, nhưng hắn hướng trong phòng kế co lại bả vai vô ý thức động tác, để lộ ra nội tâm hóa.

Hắn biết đây là vật gì, Kobe rất đơn thuần, có lẽ chưa có xem cái gì hoàng thư, hoặc là màu vàng thu hình lại, nhưng nó là siêu nhất lưu hình sự, mà lại cho dù nó không phải hình sự, cái này đồ chơi hình dạng mình đã nói lên mình công dụng.

Hắn hiểu rõ Kobe kích thước, biết trước mắt lắc lư phân thân còn không có bành trướng đến cực hạn, cũng chính bởi vì vậy, nhỏ đồ chơi mới tốt phát huy được tác dụng.

—— Hắn muốn chơi điểm không giống, để cái này thích ra lệnh phú hào, thể hội một chút bị ép phục tùng lúc kích thích.

Hắn hạ thấp thân thể, Kobe trong mắt lộ ra hoảng sợ, vậy mà để hắn có chút dương dương đắc ý.

Chẳng lẽ kỳ thật mình cũng có một chút ngược đãi khuynh hướng sao? Lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ một lòng một ý cho Kobe cung cấp kích thích, lại vậy mà phát hiện mình cũng có chút thích thú?

Bất quá hắn cũng không có cách nào, ai kêu cái này phú hào đại lão, cắn môi, trừng làm hình dạng của mình, giống một con cáu kỉnh phát tình kỳ mèo đen.

[ Ngoan ngoãn, sẽ không làm đau ngươi.]

Katou uy hiếp nói, đồng thời dùng tự nhận là ưu nhã hướng Kobe truyền đạt nếu như ngươi không nghe lời, nói không chừng sẽ làm đau ánh mắt của ngươi.

Hắn đem phân thân khóa nghiêm túc bọc tại Kobe trên phân thân, phân thân so quá hạn phải lớn hơn một vòng,

Katou liếc qua Kobe vẻ mặt sợ hãi, mỉm cười, thủ hạ hung ác kình, quả thực là chụp vào đi lên.

Kobe bỗng nhiên câu thân, đau mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng.

—— Cái này để người ta có chút đau lòng, cũng có chút hưng phấn.

[ Mặc dù rất muốn cho ngươi dễ chịu, nhưng ngươi thật sự là quá không nghe lời, nếu như không làm chút chuẩn bị, không biết ngươi sẽ làm ra cái gì.]

Katou lầm bầm, thưởng thức ủy khuất bị ép buộc đè xuống đầu phân thân, có loại tận lực câu người đáng yêu.

Katou kế hoạch so trong tưởng tượng thuận lợi, nắm bên ngoài hai nam nhân phúc, người bên ngoài có lẽ là kéo dài nghe không được thanh âm, cảm thấy ngán, lẩm bẩm dâm nói lời xấu xa, đi ra công cộng cửa phòng rửa tay.

Chapter 3

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 3

......

Kobe nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

[ Katou, ngươi đang giở trò quỷ gì?!]

Kobe húc đầu quở trách, lúc đầu ủi bỏng chỉnh tề quần tây, rối bời chồng chất tại ẩm ướt cộc cộc trên gạch men sứ, phân thân bị cầm tù trong lồng đáng thương lắc lư.

Kobe nhíu mày.

[ Đem nó mở ra cho ta!!!]

Hắn phẫn nộ, chưa bao giờ có.

Katou rất hiếm lạ, hắn nhận biết Kobe một năm rưỡi, chưa từng gặp hắn phát giận, không chỉ có là hắn, bản bộ mỗi người đều sẽ đánh giá như thế.

—— Kobe lớn trợ có tiền thong dong lý trí.

—— Mà kẻ có tiền chưa từng phát cáu, nhất là giống hắn dạng này thiên kim thân thể thượng lưu thiếu gia.

Nhưng bây giờ hắn phẫn nộ, phẫn nộ của hắn không có chút nào ưu nhã, không giống cái thượng lưu xã hội công tử ca, nhưng là...... Đủ chân thực, không sai, chân thực cảm giác, rút đi ưu nhã xác ngoài như cái người bình thường.

Katou ý thức được hắn trong tiềm thức rất muốn cho Kobe trở thành Một cái người bình thường, trên ý nghĩa.

Ăn một chút tiện nghi một chút mì sợi, mua chút đánh gãy rau quả, tranh mua cái giá rẻ đồ lót.

Tại trời tối người yên sau đó, phổ phổ thông thông làm yêu......

Hắn chỉ muốn muốn bình thường, nhưng tựa hồ Kambe Cái tên này bản thân liền mang ý nghĩa không tầm thường, hắn có một nháy mắt cảm thấy mình có phải là chọn sai đối tượng, hắn là cái phổ thông hình sự, Kanagawa nông thôn quê quán Đông Kinh phiêu. Nếu như hắn không có nhận biết Kobe, hắn hẳn là bình thường tìm nữ cảnh sát, hoặc là tiện lợi điểm nhân viên bán hàng, bình thường kết hôn, bình thường sinh đứa bé, bình thường đi đến cả đời.

Katou mê võng, có phải là Kobe quá kích thích, căn bản là thích hợp hắn, cùng hắn xứng đôi chính là tóc vàng mắt xanh Hollywood minh tinh, hoặc là hào môn thiên kim.

Hắn chỉ là nhỏ hình sự, bọn hắn không thích hợp, có lẽ từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền sai.

Kobe không nên làm hình sự, hắn liền không nên xuất hiện tại Yokohama cảnh thự, hắn hẳn là ngồi tại một trăm tầng lầu cao văn phòng ưu nhã uống hắn thích uống Brandy.

Katou phát hiện mình lại thất thần, hắn cùng Kobe tại làm trọng yếu yêu, hắn thế mà thất thần.

Kobe đang nhìn hắn, xuyên thấu qua thấm ướt màng nước, hắn trông thấy phức tạp bản thân.

Chuyện ngày mai ngày mai lại nghĩ đi.

[ Nguyên lai phú hào cũng sẽ phát cáu?]

Katou trêu chọc, hai người bọn họ tại ân ái, mặc dù có chút dị dạng, nhưng Kobe lồng ngực có chút chập trùng, quần áo không chỉnh tề, mở ra chân, tràn ngập sức hấp dẫn, ngồi tại trước mặt, không có lý do không hưng phấn.

Katou tiêu nghĩ đến, nếu như là Kobe đi đập Gv , có thể hay không bán siêu cấp nóng nảy, hẳn là sẽ đi.

Nếu như hắn đập, nội dung đại khái tựa như như bây giờ, thiếu gia nhà giàu bị dâm ma đưa đến cấp thấp lần tình nhân khách sạn dơ bẩn công cộng trong toilet, ngồi tại trên bồn cầu, xụi lơ mềm lòng lấy eo, mở rộng chân, lộ ra trong khe hở bóng loáng nước sáng diêm dúa xuân sắc.

Katou bỗng nhiên ẩn ẩn có loại phạm tội khoái cảm, hắn là hình sự, đối với phạm tội hẳn là cảm thấy bản năng mâu thuẫn, nhưng hắn đồng thời còn là cái nam nhân, phóng túng thấp kém dâm tâm, không phải nói giới liền có thể giới.

[ Đưa chìa khóa cho ta!]

Katou lấy lại tinh thần, nắm đấm mang theo gió, hướng hai má của hắn kích tới, Kobe là cách đấu cao thủ, hai người bọn họ tại sân huấn luyện đối chiến qua nhiều lần, không phân sàn sàn nhau, nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là, Katou không phải có chuẩn bị mà đến, mà Kobe không phải chân đánh lấy mềm, trọng yếu bộ phận bị cầm tù tại nhỏ hẹp lồng sắt bên trong.

Katou cơ hồ không chút tốn sức liền chế phục hắn, hắn từ bên hông lấy ra còng tay, két đem Kobe thủ đoạn chụp tại gian phòng vết rỉ loang lổ sắt trên lan can.

Kobe trừng mắt nhìn hắn, kéo lấy thủ đoạn, còng tay đâm vào tấm ngăn bên trên, keng keng trầm đục, hắn giống vừa mới bị thợ săn bắt báo săn, lộ ra tức hổn hển giãy dụa.

Kobe thủ đoạn siết ra vết đỏ, Katou có chút hối hận.

Hắn hẳn là còng tay một cái tay khác, từ khi lần kia vụ án bị đánh lén sau, Kobe cánh tay in dấu xuống trật khớp bệnh căn, trật khớp xen vào bệnh cùng không phải bệnh ở giữa, rất khó trị tận gốc. Katou tự trách, nhìn chằm chằm hắn trên cổ tay vết đỏ, lại có loại phạm tiện muốn đi sờ sờ thổi một chút xúc động, nhưng lý trí kịp thời phanh lại, hắn hôm nay là bá đạo thô tục cặn bã công, Schwarzenegger loại kia.

Thế là hắn điềm nhiên như không có việc gì hắng giọng, làm bộ nói:

[ Muốn ta thả ra ngươi có thể, nhưng chúng ta phải làm cái giao dịch.]

[ Giao dịch?]

Kobe đình chỉ giãy dụa, nghiêm túc mặt, cẩn thận hỏi lại.

Katou rất thích bộ dáng này, Kobe giải quyết vụ án thời điểm, thường xuyên sẽ lộ ra bộ biểu tình này, bá khí lóng lánh lý tính cơ trí hào quang.

[ Là, giao dịch, nếu như ngươi đáp ứng ta, ta liền giải khai còng tay.]

Kobe hồ nghi, Katou khẩn trương, nhưng hắn cực kỳ gắng sức kiềm chế, không có biểu lộ ra.

[ Là, ngươi chỉ cần đáp ứng điều kiện của ta.]

[......]

Kobe ngắn ngủi suy nghĩ: [ Nói nghe một chút.]

Kobe kéo căng lấy lưng dần dần buông lỏng, dựa vào tại bơm nước rương bên trên, dùng tay không chăm chú nông rộng cà vạt, tư thế cực giống 100 Tầng lầu cao trong văn phòng ra lệnh âu phục đại lão, mà không phải trần truồng lấy nửa người toilet tù nhân.

Katou hoảng hốt cảm thấy, trước mắt Kobe, sẽ bỗng nhiên ưu nhã trùng điệp hai chân, đốt điếu xi gà, xuyên thấu qua mông lung sương mù, mê ly con mắt, cùng hắn chính thức đàm phán.

Katou kỳ thật thật thích hắn bá đạo, thậm chí ương ngạnh tính cách, khiến người tim đập thình thịch.

Kobe làm bạn trai tìm không ra cái gì mao bệnh, hắn hữu cầu tất ứng, mặc dù hắn không có cầu qua cái gì, hắn xưa nay không tiếc rẻ tài vụ, có thể là bởi vì hắn số dư còn lại vô hạn, đối đãi đồng sự cũng tốt, đối đãi không quan hệ cũng tốt, thái độ hoàn toàn như trước đây bình thản, không yêu bày phú hào giá đỡ, mà lại Kobe rất ít không phát cáu, cho tới bây giờ cũng không ngừng tư nội tình bên trong, thậm chí tại kết giao sau liền không có lại cãi nhau.

Bọn hắn thật lâu không có cãi nhau, cái này khiến Katou cảm thấy có chút vi diệu, hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua chưa từng cãi nhau người người yêu, ngoại trừ hai người bọn họ.

Kobe không thích cãi nhau, có lẽ là thiên tính cho phép, nhưng Katou tính cách táo bạo, cũng không phải là không dễ dàng ầm ĩ lên người.

Tại hai người bọn họ trở thành người yêu trước đó, hắn thường xuyên hoặc chủ động hoặc bị động cùng Kobe cãi nhau, có đôi khi thậm chí có chút tận lực gây chuyện.

Nhưng hắn hai trở thành người yêu về sau, đây hết thảy liền hoàn toàn cải biến, Kobe rất quá thuận quá sủng nam bạn lực max điểm, cái này khiến hắn sinh ra áy náy, áy náy để hắn tại cần cãi nhau thời điểm, quả thực là nuốt trở vào.

Katou thở dài, hắn vang lên mục tiêu, thế là cố gắng bắt chước ác ôn, lấy lộ ra tàn khốc tao khí:

[ Nếu như không đáp ứng ta, ta liền đem ngươi xích ở đây rời đi, như loại này tình nhân khách sạn công cộng toilet, không biết sẽ tiến đến cái gì rác rưởi, có lẽ sẽ có ai nhìn thấy dâm đãng phú hào, để trần nửa người dưới bị người khóa tại nhà vệ sinh gian phòng, nói không chừng sẽ cho là ngươi là ra bán nam kỹ, trực tiếp cưỡng gian ngươi.]

Katou nói lời rất khó nghe, chính hắn biết, hắn có mơ hồ phát hiện, hắn rất yêu Kobe, nhưng hắn càng sâu trừ còn cất giấu đều suy nghĩ không thấu, sờ không được lý do hận.

[......]

Kobe rủ xuống ánh mắt, thon dài lông mi run run, đầu hắn ép rất thấp, Katou thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, nhưng không biết vì sao, chỉ là nhìn chăm chú tản ra lộn xộn tóc đen đỉnh đầu, liền tim như bị đao cắt.

[ Ngươi nếu là không trả lời, ta liền đi.]

Katou muốn cùng Kobe chơi một chút, đấu một trận.

Thế là hắn thật đẩy ra gian phòng môn, gió mát xuyên thấu vào, 12 Nguyệt thủ đô Tokyo gió, thấu tâm lạnh buốt.

Katou dư quang thoáng nhìn Kobe bỗng nhiên rùng mình, trấn định mặt nạ nứt ra hoảng sợ, rất ngắn, chỉ có sát na, rất nhanh biến mất đến thường ngày đờ đẫn.

......

Katou cười thảm, mở ra chân đi.

Kobe một mực không có gọi hắn, thế là hắn vẫn đi đến cửa nhà cầu.

Katou án lấy chốt cửa, cách cửa sổ xuyên thấu vào lãnh quang vòng ra hắn sáng tỏ hình dáng, Kobe trần trụi nửa người, khép tại nhà vệ sinh gian phòng chiếu hạ trong bóng tối.

Trong bọn hắn gạch men sứ trên mặt đất, là nghiêng phân biệt rõ ràng âm dương đường ranh giới.

Bọn hắn đều đang đánh cược, ai càng không bỏ xuống được ai.

Không bỏ xuống được cái kia nhận thua.

Nếu như là thường ngày, không cần suy nghĩ nhiều, thiên sứ tâm Katou đã sớm tiến tới quỳ liếm, nói quỳ liếm khả năng có chút khó nghe, nhưng liền kết quả mà nói, không cũng không khác biệt gì.

Kobe thích nhất sự tình là kích thích, ghét nhất sự tình là nhận thua, tính cách đặc điểm là cuồng vọng tự phụ, thích làm nhất sự tình là lựa chút khó án muốn chết.

Katou hiểu rất rõ Kobe, bọn hắn không chỉ có là cộng tác, càng là người yêu, bọn hắn mỗi ngày đều ngủ ở trên một cái giường, mặc dù bọn hắn mỗi ngày đi ngủ thời điểm là lưng tựa lưng, nhưng tỉnh lại thời điểm không biết vì cái gì liền biến thành ôm vào cùng một chỗ.

Katou cho là mình hiểu rất rõ Kobe, hiểu rõ tính cách của hắn, hiểu rõ hắn sinh hoạt thường ngày, cái gì đều giải, ngoại trừ không hiểu rõ hắn là thế nào đối đãi mình......

Katou muốn biết cái này hắn là thế nào đối đãi mình, mình trong lòng hắn chiếm cứ phân lượng, cho nên hắn không giống như ngày thường run lấy chân quay trở lại đi, mà là hoàn toàn như trước đây đi ra ngoài.

Hắn không phải Kobe, hắn quan tâm không phải thắng thua, hắn quan tâm chỉ là hắn quan tâm người quan tâm hắn, mà không phải chỉ để ý thắng thua......

Katou thấp thỏm đứng ở ngoài cửa, dựa pha tạp trên vách tường, 5 Phút 03 Giây.

Hắn tâm một mực đi theo trên vách tường nhựa plastic đồng hồ treo tường kim giây đang rung động, cho nên một giây đồng hồ cũng sẽ không sai.

5 Phút 03 Giây......

Kobe bị ném bỏ tại dơ bẩn tình nhân lữ điếm công cộng trong toilet, trần trụi nửa người dưới, tù cái này xấu hổ khóa, thủ đoạn treo lên, tựa ở sắt trên lan can, gặp phải không biết bị ai mạnh gian phong hiểm, giữ vững được 5 Phân 03 Giây.

[ Ngươi thắng......]

Kobe nặng nề thanh âm, từ cánh cửa kia bên cạnh vang lên.

Katou thắng, trong lòng không có cảm giác đến chiến thắng vui sướng, ngược lại có loại nói không nên lời bi thương.

5 Phân 03 Giây là hắn cùng Kobe tự phụ đường vuông góc khoảng cách.

[ Nói đi, muốn ta làm cái gì?]

Rõ ràng là Kobe ngửa đầu nhìn về phía Katou, Katou lại có loại bị nghễ xem ảo giác của mình.

[ Đem cái này bỏ vào.]

Katou hơi có do dự sau, từ áo jacket trong túi móc ra màu xanh lục khiêu đản, hắn áo jacket là từ cửa hàng lớn đặc biệt bán mua được lượng phiến giá rẻ hàng, nhưng như loại này giá rẻ áo khoác thường thường có chỗ tốt, rộng rãi, túi, cho nên hắn có thể vụng trộm nhét vào rất nhiều thứ, mà không bị nhạy cảm phú hào phát hiện.

Kobe chợt ánh mắt lung lay, giống như thâm thúy tinh không, khó mà suy nghĩ.

[ Mình bỏ vào.]

Katou dịch ra mắt, hướng về phía trước vươn tay, khiêu đản bộ dáng giống thanh thúy tươi bầu dục, chỉ là buồn cười thêm ra một đoạn lắc lắc ung dung dây nhỏ.

[ Ngươi biết nên đặt ở cái nào, ngươi bỏ vào ta, ta cho ngươi mở ra còng tay.]

Katou cùng Kobe đối mặt, hắn sợ đụng vào trách cứ ánh mắt.

Hắn thề hôm nay làm cặn bã công, nhưng cái này cùng hắn bản tính không hợp, nhưng từ cấp độ càng sâu vị trí cân nhắc, cũng không phải tuyệt đối không hợp. Hắn ẩn trong tiềm thức ẩn ẩn cất giấu loại cảm giác, hắn có lẽ chỉ là đánh lấy lão bản đề nghị ngụy trang, tại làm lấy giấu ở trong bóng tối một bộ phận khác mình muốn làm sự tình.

Muốn đem hắn làm cho loạn thất bát tao, muốn...... Làm...... Khóc...... Hắn, muốn xem đến hắn yếu ớt cần bảo hộ bộ dáng, mà không phải cả ngày diễu võ giương oai, giống kiệt ngạo bất tuần dẫn đầu hùng sư.

[......]

Lâu dài trầm mặc.

Ướt sũng công cộng toilet giống như là so ngoài cửa sổ 12 Nguyệt trời đông giá rét còn lạnh hơn.

......

Đầu ngón tay bỗng nhiên bị ấm áp lại có chút tay run rẩy chỉ đụng vào, Katou phỏng tay đột nhiên rụt lại trở về, run rẩy, gặp quỷ giống như thoát ra cửa phòng ngăn.

......

Katou hoảng sợ nghiêng gian phòng bên trong, hắn cảm thấy thật là ban ngày gặp quỷ.

Cái gọi là [ Giao dịch ] Đúng là hắn đưa ra, nhưng hắn trên thực tế căn bản không nghĩ tới Kobe sẽ đáp ứng.

Hắn căn bản không thể lại đáp ứng, hắn không phải là đồ ngốc, hắn là phá án và bắt giam khó án tên hình sự, trong lòng của hắn minh bạch minh bạch, coi như hắn không đáp ứng, hắn cũng căn bản sẽ không đem hắn vứt bỏ ở đây.

Điểm này, Katou biết, Kobe biết, nhưng Katou không rõ vì cái gì Kobe biết rất rõ ràng, vẫn còn muốn giả ra không biết dáng vẻ.

Vứt bỏ tại dơ bẩn công cộng toilet, để tùy tiện người nào đem hắn gian, cái này sao có thể, nếu là hắn có thể nhẫn tâm như vậy, làm gì ở đây xoắn xuýt ngồi cưỡi thức vấn đề, chính hắn đều không nỡ gian, có thể tặng cho người khác?!

Katou căn bản không có khả năng đưa nó nhét vào cái này, căn bản không có khả năng, điểm này, hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ trải qua 350 Cái cả ngày lẫn đêm, còn kém 15 Trời đầy 1 Năm, Kobe không nên không biết, không có khả năng không biết! !

Huống hồ Katou là hình sự, hắn quan sát chi tiết đầy đủ cẩn thận, hắn thanh thanh sở sở nghe thấy vừa rồi Kobe nói chính là [ Ngươi thắng ], cho nên chứng minh hắn biết hắn đứng ở ngoài cửa, nếu như hắn không biết hắn đứng ở ngoài cửa, hắn với ai đang nói ngươi thắng đâu?

Cho nên cái này cũng có thể chứng minh, Kobe biết hắn sẽ không vứt xuống hắn, thế nhưng là tại hắn biết hắn sẽ không vứt xuống hắn điều kiện tiên quyết, hắn vì cái gì còn tiếp nhận hắn không thích tràn ngập giá rẻ thấp kém ác thú vị [ Giao dịch ] Đâu?

Vì cái gì? Vì cái gì?! Vì cái gì?!!

Katou mê hoặc, bởi vì quá mê hoặc, lại có chút choáng váng, hắn mông lung cảm thụ được Kobe chậm chạp đẩy vào chặt chẽ, nghe hắn bởi vì đau đớn mà quất hút hơi lạnh rên rỉ, nhìn xem hắn dần dần dâng lên thủy sắc con ngươi, nhìn xem hắn dính tại gương mặt thấm ướt tóc đen.

Katou luống cuống, có một nháy mắt cảm thấy giống như đã làm sai điều gì.

Nhưng cái gọi là nước đổ khó hốt......

............

[ Không sai, đúng là khách quen.]

Lữ điếm lão bản là giữa năm năm nam nhân tạ đỉnh, đại thúc tướng mạo không có chút nào đặc sắc, nhưng có lẽ tanh hôi đại thúc tướng mạo, mới vừa lúc hắn đặc sắc. Hắn ngồi tại Katou đối diện, chống đỡ cái cằm, nhắc tới.

[ Bọn hắn là chúng ta khách quen, ngươi đây cũng biết, thanh tú tuổi trẻ thần tượng, cường tráng nước Mỹ tráng hán, vô luận cái nào, đều sẽ phá lệ để người chú ý.]

[ Giống loại kia thần tượng cũng sẽ đến loại này trong tiệm tới sao?] Katou không yên lòng tiếp lời, lực chú ý tiêu điểm thì cố bên trái trên người bạn trai.

Bọn hắn đang ngồi ở khách sạn tiếp đãi đài bên cạnh cung cấp lữ khách lâm thời nghỉ ngơi trên ghế sa lon, Katou cùng Kobe một bên, lão bản tại đối diện, ở giữa là dán gỗ thô lớp sơn thấp kém tấm vật liệu bàn gỗ.

[......]

Kobe đang hơi thở phì phò, đối lão bản mắt điếc tai ngơ, hắn ngày thường nhìn qua mộc nghiêm mặt kiệt ngạo bộ dáng, nhưng trên thực tế lấy điều thời điểm thường thường phá lệ dụng tâm,

Nhưng hôm nay không giống, lão bản thao thao bất tuyệt cung cấp lấy, nói không chừng sẽ giấu giếm manh mối ngôn ngữ, nhưng Kobe từ đầu đến cuối cúi thấp đầu, tán loạn toái phát đem hắn ướt sũng con mắt giấu ở mông lung trong bóng tối.

Lão bản cũng là cảm thấy kỳ quái, thỉnh thoảng quăng tới hồ nghi ánh mắt.

Nhưng Katou không kỳ quái, bởi vì hắn biết nguyên nhân, Kobe tại hắn [ Tay ] Bên trong, hắn có gì có thể kỳ quái đây này?

[ Thế nào? Dễ chịu không.]

Katou tiến đến Kobe bên tai, tình sắc hướng phía tai của hắn khuếch thổi nhiệt khí.

[......]

Kobe trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, hắn gương mặt mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, cái trán nhiệt độ nói không chừng rất bỏng, nhưng Katou thật đáng tiếc không thể đi kiểm tra, bởi vì hắn hai cái tay đều bị chuyện trọng yếu hơn chiếm cứ.

Ghế sô pha hai bên là cao cỡ nửa người xi măng thấp đài, một bên là vòng quanh tươi tốt dây leo thực vật lưới sắt, chỉ có một mặt hướng về tiếp đãi đài phương hướng là trống không, cấu thành tương đối tư mật không gian.

Bởi vậy, Katou tại dưới bàn trà mặt tay, không kiêng nể gì cả.

Katou cách Kobe cấp cao định chế quần tây, ngón tay tại giữa háng nặng nhẹ nhào nặn, mặc dù tù ở phân thân kim loại khóa, lộ ra có chút vướng bận, nhưng hắn linh xảo từ giao nhau mắt lưới bên trong đâm đỉnh lấy mềm mại thịt.

Kobe khắc chế phản ứng, tay nhìn như bình tĩnh bình tại đầu gối, đầu ngón tay lại không ngừng run rẩy.

Katou có chút hưng phấn, làm hình sự, nắm qua rất nhiều biến thái, nhưng như cái biến thái, tại tình nhân khách sạn làm lấy phạm tội bỉ ổi tuyệt đối là đầu một lần.

Katou có loại bọn hắn đang quay Gv, kẻ có tiền thiếu gia bị dâm ma cưỡng ép, tiếp tục các loại hạ lưu thủ pháp đùa bỡn, loại kia thấp kém đến phun máu mũi phiến tử.

Kobe đương nhiên là [ Nhân vật chính ] Thiếu gia nhà giàu, nhưng hắn hoàn toàn chính xác chính là siêu cấp thiếu gia nhà giàu, xuyên định chế cấp cao âu phục, cái cổ vai đánh lấy cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cấp cao tơ lụa mối quan hệ, trên vai hất lên thủy quang tỏa sáng danh phẩm áo khoác màu đen.

Hiệu quả so gv Tràn ngập nhựa plastic giá rẻ cảm giác thoải mái nhiều.

[ Đáy chăn tầng dân nghèo đùa bỡn đến ẩm ướt cộc cộc siêu cấp phú hào.]

Nhưng chính là loại này mãnh liệt tương phản tiêu đề, liền đủ đưa nó bên trên lượng tiêu thụ bảng xếp hạng, nhưng Katou cũng liền ngẫm lại, hắn cũng không muốn bán cho người khác nhìn.

[ Ngài còn có những đầu mối khác sao?]

Katou câu được câu không cùng lão bản đáp lời,

Hắn nghiêng nghễ xem Kobe bên mặt, thấm ướt tóc đen dán tại bên mặt, rất vẩy rất dụ hoặc, Kobe giống như là phát giác được hắn ánh mắt, xéo xuống bên trên nhìn qua, mắt đen mặt ngoài trượt một tầng màng nước, nhưng màng nước phía dưới vẫn là tỉnh táo màu đen.

Katou ở trong lòng lại quyệt miệng, bất mãn.

Thế là hắn dọc theo hình dáng miêu tả lấy hình trụ, thẳng đến trượt đến không có bị che khuất mũi nhọn vị trí lúc, ác ý dùng sắc bén móng tay bấm một cái.

[...... Ngô...... Ân......]

Kobe đột nhiên cánh cung, mở to hai mắt, gấp che rò rỉ ra rên rỉ miệng, có lẽ là xấu hổ có lẽ là sợ, cái trán rủ xuống, đè vào tại bàn trà gỗ thô sắc lớp sơn bên trên, giấu mặt mình, ướt sũng tóc đen, chùy rơi vào bảng bên trên, có loại sở sở động lòng người vẩy.

[ Hình, hình sự, ngươi còn tốt chứ?]

Lão bản hồ nghi.

[......]

Kobe động động miệng, nhưng không thể phát ra âm thanh, bởi vì Katou tiếp tục ác ý thô ráp phá cọ, hắn miễn cưỡng cường tướng mang theo xa hoa đồng hồ tay, từ dưới mặt bàn giơ lên, run run rẩy rẩy, hướng lão bản bất lực phất tay, ra hiệu không có việc gì.

Katou mang theo bình thường lái xe lúc mới có thể đeo màu đen găng tay, Katou yêu cầu, tuyết trắng thủ đoạn màu đen bằng da găng tay, nhan sắc tương phản, rất dụ hoặc.

[ Thế nhưng là, hắn nhìn qua không thoải mái bộ dáng...... Thật không cần gọi bác sĩ sao? Hình sự tại tiệm chúng ta bên trong xảy ra vấn đề, cảm giác sẽ cho trong tiệm chiêu tìm tới phiền phức.]

Lão bản đem chất vấn ánh mắt chuyển hướng Katou.

[ Cảm mạo mà lấy, ngươi biết, Nhật Bản 12 Nguyệt, âm lãnh lại ẩm ướt, hơi không chú ý liền sẽ mắc cảm mạo.]

[ Ngươi nói ngược lại là sự thật, nhưng là......] Lão bản khó xử.

Katou lắc đầu.

[ Không tin, chính ngươi nhìn xem, hắn tại phát sốt, mặt đốt rất đỏ.]

Katou đem ngón tay cắm vào nước trượt trong tóc đen, ép buộc Kobe ngửa mặt lên, trên mặt hắn mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, đung đưa thủy quang dần dần mất đi tiêu điểm con mắt.

Lão bản ánh mắt cổ quái, hắn ý vị thâm trường liếc nhìn Katou.

Katou chú ý tới ý của hắn vị âm thanh dài, nhưng chính là chú ý tới ý vị thâm trường, cho nên mới tận lực dùng dâm túy thủ pháp dạng lấy thủy quang miêu tả lấy Kobe thấm ướt cằm. Hắn liếm liếm bờ môi, nói:

[ Bạn trai ta là loại kia dễ dàng phát sốt thể chất, lúc làm tình cũng là, thường xuyên lại bởi vì bên trong bắn mà phát sốt đâu.]

!

Kobe hiển nhiên là không nghĩ tới Katou lại đột nhiên đối với người khác trước mặt bưu tao lời nói, phút chốc mở to hai mắt, bản năng bình tại trên đầu gối tay nắm lại quyền, tại dưới mặt bàn hướng Katou phần bụng kích tới, Katou đã sớm chuẩn bị, đoạt trước một bước bắt cổ tay của hắn, đặt ở Kobe bên tai nói:

[ Phú hào, đừng như thế không có tình thú.]

[......]

Kobe ánh mắt lung lay, phẫn nộ chỉ riêng chợt tối xuống, Katou có chút đau lòng có chút kỳ quái, nhưng chỉ đương [ Giao dịch ] Uy hiếp nguyên nhân, liền không để trong lòng.

Lão bản ánh mắt trở nên có chút dâm ma.

Katou hưởng thụ lấy lão bản ánh mắt, có loại biến thái thoải mái cảm giác, Kobe chưa từng để người khác biết hắn là công, toàn cảnh thự người đều biết bọn hắn là người yêu, nhưng không ai biết hắn mới là công! Bọn hắn cho rằng tại Kobe như thế [ Nam nhân ] Trước mặt nam nhân, hắn hẳn là chuyện đương nhiên là [ Nữ nhân ]

Cái này tiếp tục làm bị thương tự tôn của hắn.

Kobe làm nam nhân quá hoàn mỹ, người đẹp trai có tiền đầu não linh hoạt, nhưng hắn cũng là nam nhân, hắn cảm thấy tại giới tính góc độ tới nói, cùng Kobe cùng một chỗ, sẽ đột hiển đến hắn kém một mảng lớn

Cho nên hắn mới đối công thụ địa vị cố chấp như thế, hắn có đôi khi nghĩ, nếu như bạn trai hắn không phải phú hào đại lão, mà là một cái bình thường bình dân, nói không chừng làm thụ cũng không quan hệ, bởi vì bạn trai là phú hào, cho nên mới muốn chứng minh mình giống như, kiên trì làm công, là Katou một loại nào đó buồn cười thật đáng buồn tự tôn đang kéo dài quấy phá.

Nhưng hắn làm công làm cũng rất thất bại, nằm ở phía dưới hầu hạ âu phục đại lão, cho nên tại cái này không ai biết bọn hắn thân phận dơ bẩn tình nhân khách sạn, tùy ý chơi ngược âu phục đại lão, để hắn có loại rốt cục ngẩng đầu làm về [ Chân nam nhân ] Cảm giác.

——[ Giống như vậy siêu cấp phú hào bị ta làm cho loạn thất bát tao, phía trước khóa lại phân thân, đằng sau còn cất giấu không ngừng chấn động khiêu đản.]

Tàn khốc tự tôn cảm giác.

Kobe thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn về phía mặt bàn, giống như là không định cùng Katou so tài.

Katou quét quét Kobe giữa háng, tưởng tượng thấy bên trong chấn động màu ô-liu.

Đạn nảy là nhân yêu lão bản chuẩn bị, trước mắt đến xem, đẳng cấp cũng không tệ lắm, chí ít đương mở cấp thấp lúc, còn không có nghe thấy máy móc chấn động Phong Minh âm thanh, nhưng hắn có chút hiếu kì, khi hắn điều đến tối cao thời điểm, sẽ như thế nào?

Katou nghễ xem Kobe ướt sũng bên mặt, cười.

Vừa nghĩ tới lão bản sẽ nghi ngờ hỏi, ai, hình sự tiên sinh, trên người của ngươi tại sao có thể có máy móc chấn động tiếng vang?

Tàn khốc vui vẻ cảm giác xông lên đầu, lúc này Katou, còn chưa ý thức được tại dần dần rời bỏ dự tính ban đầu.

[ Có người nhìn xem, kích thích không, đại thám tử.]

Katou trắng trợn cắn cắn Kobe vành tai, ngay tại lão bản trước mặt.

Kobe mặt không chỉ có là gương mặt ửng hồng, xấu hổ bên tai đều đỏ thấu, hắn lần nữa trừng mắt nhìn Katou, Katou phát giác được Kobe lại muốn tức giận, bởi vì hắn tiếp tục không ngừng biến thái bỉ ổi hành vi.

Hắn có loại phú hào phải làm những gì không ổn báo trước, hắn giác quan thứ sáu luôn luôn rất linh, thế là khẩn trương lên, bạn trai hắn là trí thông minh 180 Tên hình sự, nếu là hắn trộm đạo làm điểm phá xấu, dễ dàng để hắn khó lòng phòng bị.

Mặc dù Katou có thể thả đều phòng, ở chung sau, Katou liền biến thành hầu hạ phú hào mặc quần áo chuyên môn nam bộc, cho nên hắn, cho nên hắn biết Kobe lúc ra cửa trên thân mang theo cái gì khoa học kỹ thuật thiết bị, tại công cộng toilet lúc, liền toàn bộ cho đoạt lại, hắn cũng không muốn Hughes kho mang lấy máy bay trực thăng tới, lại mang một đám cường tráng nam bộc.

Katou không nỡ chặt hắn, nhưng cái kia chủ hộ sốt ruột quản gia, hơn phân nửa thật hạ thủ được, Katou lưng mát lạnh.

Thế nhưng là lại nghĩ lại, hiện tại Kobe là bị một mực bóp trong lòng bàn tay, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó, hắn hoàn toàn hẳn là càng ngông cuồng hơn, mà không phải tràn ngập chột dạ, thế là hắn đình chỉ cảnh giác, bắt chước được ác bá tư thái, tay trượt vào áo jacket trong túi.

Nguyên bộ màu ô-liu điều khiển từ xa, bốn cản, mà bây giờ tại Kobe sau huyệt bên trong nhảy lên nhỏ bầu dục bất quá tốc độ thấp nhất mà thôi.

—— Đến, phú hào để cho ta mang cho ngươi không có gì sánh kịp kích thích!

Hắn không chút do dự nhấn xuống, tăng tốc khóa.

.........

Kobe bỗng nhiên thẳng tắp lưng, ửng hồng mặt phút chốc chuyển hướng Katou, tại đèn chân không chiếu ứng hạ, con mắt tròn trịa, đung đưa sáng tỏ thủy sắc.

[ Hai người có cùng ngài đề cập tới cái gì hoài nghi sự tình sao? Bất cứ chuyện gì đều có thể.]

Katou không để ý tới nhìn qua phức tạp ánh mắt, cố ý chuyển hướng khách sạn lão bản, cười bắt chuyện:

[ Nói đến, hai người kia tựa hồ bởi vì sex Sự tình cảm thấy cực khổ đâu.]

Lão bản nhỏ bé dư quang lướt qua Kobe sống nhấp nhô trước cái cổ, giấu ở lỏng lấy cổ áo thấm ướt mất tự nhiên màu đỏ, ý vị thâm trường nói:

Katou mặt trầm xuống, hắng giọng một cái.

[ Khụ khụ ]

Lão bản lúc này mới bối rối nhìn về phía lờ mờ thang lầu phương hướng, lẩm bẩm.

[ Cùng nó nói là mất tích, kỳ thật nói không chừng phổ thông chia tay mà thôi.]

Lão bản khẩu khí có loại ướt sũng tình sắc hương vị:

[ Ngươi biết nếu như sex Bên trên không cùng, có thể sẽ dẫn đến chia tay, ta là tình nhân lão bản của quán trọ, loại chuyện này đã thấy nhiều, loại kia công thích play, nhưng thụ lại không chịu phối hợp, kết quả rất dễ dàng liền chia tay, bất quá hình sự tiên sinh các ngươi, nhìn qua [ Tương đương ] Hài hòa.]

Kobe bả vai lắc một cái, ánh mắt rủ xuống hướng mặt bàn.

Katou nhíu mày, buông ra cứu trợ Kobe tóc tay, bản năng hướng về phía trước nghiêng thân, đem Kobe che đậy tại bên người, hắn cảm thấy lão bản đáng ghét ồn ào, hắn thích cùng hắn bạn trai nói tao lời nói, hướng người ngoài khoe khoang, nhưng không có nghĩa là có thể tao hắn bạn trai.

Katou vốn là đang miên man suy nghĩ, nhưng đột nhiên cảm giác được không khí không khí cải biến, hắn cùng Kobe là cộng tác hình sự, dâng lên sinh mệnh tương hỗ bảo hộ cái chủng loại kia, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch quá nhiều.

Katou đối Kobe tình cảm biến hóa tương đương mẫn cảm, hắn cảm thấy Kobe bỗng nhiên tinh thần sa sút, loại cảm giác này thật không tốt, Kobe người này thuộc về muộn tao hình, rất mẫn cảm, suy nghĩ nhiều nói ít, phần lớn thời điểm là âu phục lưng nhức đầu lão, nhưng không có người không có yếu ớt thời điểm, không phải sao? Liền xem như Schwarzenegger.

[......]

Kobe sập lấy lưng, cái trán đè vào hợp lại tấm trên mặt bàn, đem biểu lộ giấu ở mình cấu tạo trong bóng tối.

Katou cảm thấy khẳng định là nhận lấy một chút diệu kích thích, nhưng hắn nhất thời không có suy nghĩ ra được vừa rồi nào có vấn đề.

Katou nhìn xem hắn xốc xếch cái ót, tâm lại là nắm chặt lại là oán.

Có lúc nào vì cái gì không nói ra đâu?

Katou là thẳng tính tình, thùng thuốc nổ, trong lòng không chịu đựng nổi sự tình, nhưng hắn nhà phú hào hiển nhiên không phải, cho nên Katou thường xuyên có cùng loại dạng này oán trách, đương nhiên, là ở trong lòng, giống như vậy chất vấn, đối đầu lập loè tỏa sáng con mắt thời điểm, không biết làm sao, luôn nói không ra miệng.

Kobe rất uể oải, nếu là ngày xưa, Katou sẽ chó cảnh giống như tiến tới, hỏi lung tung này kia, cứng rắn kéo cứng rắn túm cũng muốn để hắn giữ vững tinh thần, nhưng hắn không có.

Cái này có rất nhiều loại nguyên nhân, một là hắn muốn đổi cái khác loại kích thích hơn phương thức giữ vững tinh thần, đương càng quan trọng hơn là Kobe lại tại H Thời điểm thất thần.

Thương hại kia đến hắn yếu ớt tự tôn.

Không chỉ có là trong nhà trên giường ngồi cưỡi thức thời điểm thất thần, không chỉ có là công cộng trong toilet thất thần, vì cái gì trước mặt người khác bị cắm khiêu đản, ngôn ngữ vũ nhục thời điểm còn đang mất thần?!

Katou tìm không thấy vấn đề đáp án, rất xoắn xuýt rất thống khổ, có loại bị trêu đùa bị không để ý tới bị thấp kém khắc sâu cảm giác, cái này thật sâu tổn thương hắn.

Hắn là tới chơi làm lớn lão, lại bị đại lão một cái cúi đầu động tác phản lại cho vui làm.

Là bởi vì kích thích còn chưa đủ kịch liệt sao? Không đầy đủ đến thu hồi thần đến xem mình, cảm thụ được mình, mà không phải tự mình đang suy nghĩ cái gì!

Xúc động cảm giác chui lên tim, vì vuốt lên trong lòng thụ thương cảm giác, hắn lựa chọn để Kobe kịch liệt, không phải thông qua ôn nhu quan tâm cùng tri kỷ làm bạn, kia vô dụng, hắn dùng ròng rã một năm, không hề có tác dụng, Kobe vẫn là đi theo tráng hán da trắng xuất quỹ, tùy tiện bị đại điểu hấp dẫn, cho nên nói, hắn cho căn bản không phải hắn cần.

Hắn cần kích thích hơn, càng thêm kích thích!

Katou nheo mắt lại, hướng về sau tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, liếc nhìn bởi vì nhẫn nại mà không ngừng run rẩy thân thể, Kobe thể trạng tiểu xảo, coi như tại người châu Á bên trong cũng không gọi được khôi ngô, hiện tại, hắn da lấy giữ lại chỉ riêng cấp cao định chế áo khoác, cong lưng, cái trán đỉnh lấy mặt bàn, hắn run rẩy có loại thủy tinh pha lê yếu ớt sở sở động lòng người mỹ cảm.

Pha lê mỹ hảo có hai loại, trạng thái tĩnh óng ánh cùng động thái vỡ vụn.

Katou cười, bình thường đều rất ấm, nhưng hôm nay cùng ngoài cửa sổ 12 Nguyệt thủ đô Tokyo giống như, phá lệ lạnh.

Katou nghĩa vô phản cố đem tay hóa trong túi, đụng chạm đến bóng loáng bảng nhô lên màu ô-liu ấn phím, một mạch điều đến xa hoa nhất.

...... Ông......

Phong minh thanh âm mặc dù không tính vang dội, nhưng hắn vang quá thực sự đột nhiên, tiếp đãi sảnh chỉ có ba người bọn họ, lại phá lệ yên tĩnh, .

Lão bản dâm túy khẽ nở nụ cười, dùng tay vòng thành quả đấm, ý đồ che giấu, Kobe cong lưng, hắn dáng người tiểu xảo, cơ hồ muốn cuộn mình đến dưới bàn trong bóng tối, đỏ mặt thấu, đầy mắt hoảng sợ gấp che kém chút lộ ra rên rỉ đôi môi.

[ Ta......... Ân...... Ta... Đi phòng rửa tay.]

Kobe mím chặt môi, bất lực lắc lư thủy doanh doanh mắt đen, chọc người, lại vẩy lại thuần, cùng gợi cảm kỹ nữ không giống, Katou vắt hết óc cho hắn tìm cái hình dung từ,

—— Xử nữ quần áo thủy thủ nữ trang nam học sinh cấp ba, lần thứ nhất đối mặt bạn trai giữa háng đen thô to điểu, đỏ mặt chủ động vung lên đủ B Thủy thủ váy ngắn.

Lại thuần lại muốn!

Katou đè ép dần dần hỗn loạn hô hấp, thưởng thức Kobe run lấy mềm mại chân đứng thẳng, đào mệnh giống như chạy về công cộng toilet sung sướng phong cảnh.

Lão bản giống như cười mà không phải cười hướng Katou đưa qua, tiểu tử, được a, sẽ chơi cực hạ lưu ánh mắt.

Katou rên khẽ một tiếng, rất chán ghét.

Từ Katou phương hướng có thể trông thấy toilet nửa che lấy môn, bên trong truyền đến vòi nước uống tiếng vang.

Từ Kobe vừa nhấc thân, Katou liền biết cái này ra màu ô-liu play Phải kết thúc, mặc dù không trúng ở giữa có chút ít nhạc đệm, nhưng kết cục là hắn thu được giai đoạn tính thắng lợi, bởi vì hắn lúc đầu cũng chính là trêu chọc chơi đùa tình thú, .

Mặc dù hắn uy hiếp không cho phép mình lấy ra, nhưng hắn cũng chính là nói chuyện, hắn cũng không phải ngược đãi cuồng, hắn xem chừng Kobe một hồi ra toilet, khẳng định mình liền lấy ra đến, mình lại không có chụp lấy tay của hắn, cũng không phải diễn gv Kia cái gì hình ảnh ướt át bức hiếp.

Nghĩ đến lấy, Katou tâm lại là trầm xuống, hắn lấy ở đâu hình ảnh ướt át, bọn hắn thậm chí chưa từng có chụp ảnh chung, mặc dù hắn đại lão bạn trai anh tuấn lại lên kính, lên ti vi đăng lên báo, cái kia góc độ đều tản ra óng ánh hoàng kim quang mang, nhưng kỳ thật chính là, hắn lại không cùng Katou hợp qua ảnh, mặc dù Katou cũng không muốn cầu qua, nhưng tình lữ chụp ảnh chung không phải thiên kinh địa nghĩa sao, chẳng lẽ còn muốn hắn quỳ cầu phú hào ân điển.

Katou đối với cái này kỳ thật cũng một mực chú ý, hắn cảm thấy có thể là hắn không bỏ ra nổi, chính là cái giá rẻ cảnh thự công chức, vàng óng ánh phú hào không nguyện ý cùng hắn chụp ảnh chung.

Katou lẩm bẩm có chút không vui, lão bản thu được Katou nhìn chằm chằm, biết điều đi.

Không tính rộng rãi màu đỏ sậm điểm trong phòng tiếp tân chỉ còn sót Katou một người.

Katou đợi một hồi, gặp Kobe chậm chạp không có ra, hơi tưởng tượng, Kobe mê ly mắt, mở chân này, bị xanh xanh đỏ đỏ nhiệt tình miếng quảng cáo vây quanh, mình ra bên ngoài túm màu ô-liu khiêu đản tràng diện.

Có chút khô.

Katou phảng phất đã thấy khiêu đản thượng lưu động thủy quang, cùng tiêm ra dài tia sền sệt dịch ruột non.

Katou ngồi không yên, quyết định đi xem một chút, hắn mua nửa ngày vé vào cửa, không có lý do không nhìn tới toàn thanh sắc cũng mậu màn ảnh nhỏ.

Katou đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy, trong hành lang truyền đến âm thanh ồn ào.

Người mặc màu nâu đồ lao động áo jacket đầu đội lấy sức tưởng tượng mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên, từ góc rẽ hầm hừ lao ra, đằng sau đi theo xuyên phổ thông âu phục dân đi làm dạng thanh niên, hai người do dự.

Katou đối cặp vợ chồng cãi nhau không hứng thú, chuẩn bị nhấc chân hướng công cộng trong toilet chui, chính xuyên qua tiếp đãi đài thời điểm, hai người làm cho quá hung, đến mức động lên tay, xác thực chính là mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên tại đơn hướng ẩu đả âu phục thanh niên.

Đây là phát sinh ở tình nhân lữ điếm phiền toái sự tình, mà lại hắn hiện tại cũng không phải hình sự trực ban, cho nên cái này vốn là cùng hắn không có quan hệ gì, nhưng là tiếp đãi lão bản không biết đi nơi nào, tiếp đãi đài không có một ai.

Mắt thấy hai người nhao nhao đánh càng ngày càng kịch liệt, làm giàu có tinh thần trọng nghĩa hình sự, Katou đi tới.

[ Nếu là đã là đã chuẩn bị kết hôn, nên hảo hảo ở chung, có vấn đề gì không thể hảo hảo nói rõ ràng đâu?]

Katou hướng ngồi tại bàn trà đối diện thanh niên, không thế nào kiên nhẫn khuyên lơn:

[ Cũng không phải là như ngươi tưởng tượng sự tình đơn giản như vậy.]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên hừ một tiếng, co lại cánh tay, khí thế hung hăng nói:

[ Lúc đầu hai người chúng ta là thừa dịp ngày kỷ niệm đến nơi đây tìm xem tình thú, kết quả cái này nam nhân tiến gian phòng liền tút tút thì thầm, nói công việc rất mệt mỏi, kiếm tiền đến cỡ nào không dễ dàng, để cho ta nhiều thông cảm hắn, tựa như ta trong nhà rất thanh nhàn giống như.]

Âu phục nam che lấy bị đánh sưng mặt:

[ Ngươi ở nhà vốn là rất thanh nhàn .]

[ Ngươi đang nói bậy bạ gì? Bởi vì muốn chuẩn bị kết hôn, cho nên có rất nhiều sự tình, liền hôn lễ thiếp mời đều là ta một người chế tác!]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên ba vỗ bàn, âu phục thanh niên co rúm lại bả vai,

[ Đó cũng là bởi vì ta thực sự không có thời gian, ta nếu ứng nghiệm thù lãnh đạo, rất vất vả!]

Katou bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem, hai người lại muốn ầm ĩ lên, đưa cánh tay ngăn ở giữa hai người:

[ Có chuyện hảo hảo nói rõ ràng sao? Đừng lại là một bộ muốn ầm ĩ lên dáng vẻ.]

[ Chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng là bởi vì bên ngoài kiếm tiền, cho nên xem thường ở nhà nghề tự do người, cho nên mới sẽ nói ra giống như vậy là thiên vị hắn?]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên liếc mắt nhìn, cuộn lại cánh tay hỏi:

[ Ngươi cũng giống như hắn đều là dạng này kính dâng hết thảy tự cho là đúng, căn bản cũng không đứng tại góc độ của người khác đi cân nhắc vấn đề.]

[ Ngươi cái này động một chút lại công kích người khác mao bệnh, liền nên sửa lại.]

Âu phục thanh niên nói: [ Vị tiên sinh này là hảo ý tới khuyên cáo chúng ta, vì cái gì ngươi đối với người nào đều là thô bạo như vậy thái độ?]

[ Ngươi nói ta thô bạo?]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên bắn lên đến, giơ quả đấm lên.

[ Uy uy, đều lãnh tĩnh một chút ]

Katou cười khổ, từ đó hợp sự tình đạo:

[ Các ngươi khẳng định đối phương, nhất định là bởi vì đối phương có rất nhiều ưu điểm, không bằng nói đến cho ta nghe nghe.]

Âu phục thanh niên nghĩ nghĩ nói: [ Hắn ngoại trừ có chút táo bạo bên ngoài, chỗ đó cũng không tệ, dáng dấp rất đáng yêu, SEX Thanh âm rất hợp phách.]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên đằng nhảy dựng lên, quát:

[sex Nơi đó hợp phách! Ngươi trở lại đến cùng liền ngủ!!.]

Âu phục nam nhân bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt:

[ Ta là biết ngươi đêm khuya muốn đuổi bản thảo, cho nên mới không dám có đi quấy rầy ngươi, ngươi cho rằng ta nguyện ý ngã đầu đã ngủ.]

Katou cảm thấy rất có ý tứ.

[ Chính là nói các ngươi toàn bộ đều tại quan tâm đối phương, lại chỉ là sử dụng sự quan tâm của mình phương thức, đứng tại góc độ của mình tới làm ra phán đoán, đương nhiên cho rằng sai lầm phán đoán đối phương hành vi, lúc này mới dẫn đến mâu thuẫn phát sinh.]

Mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên co lại tay, lại hừ một tiếng, sau đó đứng dậy hướng hành lang phương hướng đi đến.

[ Cho ngươi ăn đi nơi nào?] Âu phục nam đi theo sát.

[ Nói nhảm, ngươi nói!]

Katou đưa mắt nhìn hành lang chỗ ngoặt bóng lưng biến mất, có chút nói không nên lời cảm khái.

Katou ngồi tại tóc dài bên trên, con mắt lung tung quét mắt phòng khách, cuối cùng dừng ở mặt bàn bên tay phải một chậu Lục La, đối xanh biếc phiến lá ngẩn người, thẳng đến lão bản quay người về tới tiếp đãi đài, hướng hắn đưa tới mập mờ ánh mắt lúc, hắn mới bỗng nhiên đột nhiên nhớ tới,

Kobe làm sao còn đang công cộng trong toilet không có ra!

Hắn giương mắt xem xét đồng hồ treo tường, bắt đầu lo lắng, đã qua 30 Phút, Kobe còn không có từ trong toilet ra, cái này hiển nhiên không bình thường.

Katou có điểm tâm hoảng, hắn có loại dự cảm không tốt, bạn trai nàng, EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 Anh cao tài, nhưng rời hắn kia thân khoa học kỹ thuật thiết bị, so nhà trẻ hài tử không mạnh hơn bao nhiêu, để cho mình làm rối bời quên ở trong nhà vệ sinh! Quên ở loại này cấp độ cao tình nhân khách sạn trong nhà cầu công cộng!!

Katou gấp.

Hắn từng cái từng cái lôi ra gian phòng nhóm, không có một ai, sau đó nó tại tận cùng bên trong nhất gian phòng trên sàn nhà gặp được một cái lập loè tỏa sáng đồ vật, hắn phú hào trên người bạn trai giá rẻ nhất đồ vật, một đầu là Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền, trăm nguyên cửa hàng mua, 780 Yên.

Chapter 4

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 4

Katou luống cuống, hắn đời này không có hoảng kinh hoảng như vậy qua, coi như bạn trai hắn bị tội phạm giết người bắt cóc thời điểm, hắn đều không có như thế hoảng hốt qua.

Bạn trai hắn trí thông minh có 180, Anh trường cảnh sát cao tài sinh, Yokohama kí tên hình sự, hắn tín nhiệm hắn, hoặc là nói hắn chí ít tin tưởng hắn có thể nghĩ biện pháp.

Kobe rất thông minh rất thông minh, rất thông minh loại kia, hắn không phải hài tử, không cần tay hắn nắm tay mang theo, liền xem như hắn lâm vào khó án, hắn có năng lực giải quyết, cho nên mặc dù hắn vẫn sẽ khẩn trương bất an, nhưng không phải loại này hoảng hốt.

Cũng không đúng, hắn hoảng qua một lần, từng có nếu như phần eo đừng thương, có thể sẽ một súng bắn nổ đối phương xúc động, cầu vồng cao ốc lần kia, bạn trai hắn đi câu dẫn tội phạm giết người cởi quần áo, còn đần độn để cho người ta cho rót độc, bây giờ trở về muốn trả kinh hồn táng đảm.

Hắn kém một chút sẽ trễ, kém một chút bạn trai hắn liền để tội phạm giết người cho chà đạp.

Nhưng một lần kia vẫn so ra kém hiện tại, trái tim của hắn đỉnh cổ họng, muốn ra, muốn ói.

Nguyên nhân cũng rất buồn cười cũng rất đáng thương, bạn trai hắn vũ lực giá trị 100, EQ 0, mà bây giờ, hắn dùng tình thú đồ chơi, đem hắn vũ lực giá trị xuống đến 20, EQ xuống đến -180.

Huống hồ lần kia là cầu vồng cao ốc, 40 Tầng lầu cao xa hoa chung cư, trong không khí đều là ly đế cao bên trong năm xưa rượu đỏ hương vị, kia là thuộc về phú hào lĩnh vực, bạn trai hắn là phú hào bên trong phú hào, cho nên tại cái kia lĩnh vực, ai cũng không bằng hắn thong dong ưu nhã.

Hơn nữa lúc ấy tội phạm giết người mặc dù là cái tình cảm lừa đảo, nhưng ít ra đại bộ phận thời điểm sẽ ngụy trang ra thượng lưu xã hội cao nhã.

Nhưng nơi này không giống, 1000 Yên một đêm tình nhân lữ điếm, ngoài cửa vẽ lấy xanh xanh đỏ đỏ mắt trang gái đứng đường, tại vung tay số đỏ khăn chiêu chơi gái, 1000 Yên liền có thể cùng ngủ lấy một đêm, 2000 Yên liền có thể đến trận đặc sắc buộc chặt Play.

Thời gian này tới đây không có người bình thường, người bình thường thời gian này đều ở nhà bồi lão bà đi ngủ, mà không phải đến tình nhân trong lữ điếm ngủ lão bà của người khác.

Nơi này biến thái nhiều, người bình thường ít, nhưng cho dù là người bình thường đến đèn nê ông lấp lóe kịch ca múa đinh kích, cũng sẽ tại tình sắc vòng xoáy ở trong mê thất.

Hắn đem hắn âu phục đại lão làm mất rồi, tại tình sắc lữ điếm chuyên môn đánh dã chiến công cộng trong toilet.

......

Katou cảm thấy hắn điên rồi.

Hắn một đầu vọt tới tiếp đãi đài, hắn muốn nhìn màn hình giám sát, hắn không có thời gian từng cái gian phòng tìm, trong đầu của hắn tựa như trang một cái đếm ngược khí, không ngừng có thời gian biến mất cộc cộc tiếng vang.

35 Phân 03 Giây......

Hắn đã đem bạn trai hắn làm mất rồi 35 Phân 03 Giây......

Katou muốn khóc, tình nhân lão bản của quán trọ cũng muốn khóc.

[ Hình sự tiên sinh, coi như ngài ép buộc ta, cũng không có cách nào, ngài biết, Nhật Bản pháp luật là minh xác quy định cấm chỉ tại nhà vệ sinh lắp đặt camera.]

Lão bản vẻ mặt cầu xin, cảm thấy trước mặt hung thần ác sát cảnh sát hình sự, một giây sau khả năng móc ra đen bóng súng ngắn đến, đem hắn sập.

[ Mặc dù chúng ta là tình nhân lữ điếm, nhưng không có nghĩa là chúng ta sẽ làm phạm pháp phạm tội sự tình a.]

[ Ghê tởm, cái này đáng chết camera!]

Katou gào thét, phanh phanh vỗ tiếp đãi đài, lão bản run lấy bả vai, không ngừng sát mồ hôi lạnh trên trán.

Công cộng toilet môn vừa lúc giấu ở đại sảnh camera góc chết, hắn nhìn không thấy Kobe ra vào.

Katou lại tiêu lại khô, một lần tình cờ dư quang lướt qua trên bàn trà Lục La, đột nhiên thông suốt.

Hắn hướng lão bản miêu tả mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên cùng âu phục thanh niên bộ dáng, lại đem cảnh sát khí thế kia rào rạt đập vào lão bản trên mặt, thế mới biết số phòng, hắn thậm chí không đợi lấy lão bản tìm dự bị chìa khoá, một cước đem cửa đạp ra, đương nhiên cái này không chỉ có là bởi vì hắn lực lượng lớn, cũng cùng hợp lại cánh cửa chất lượng xác thực hỏng bét có quan hệ.

Trên giường hai người ngây ra như phỗng, coi là gặp được đột nhiên đến tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) hình sự, Katou không có thời gian nhiều cùng bọn hắn giải thích, đơn giản miêu tả Kobe tướng mạo, hắn lúc ấy là đưa lưng về phía cửa nhà cầu, tình này lữ ngồi đối diện hắn, cho nên nếu có người ra vào, bọn hắn chắc chắn sẽ có ấn tượng, mà lại nhà hắn âu phục đại lão tự mang hoàng kim bổ chỉ riêng, phá lệ chói mắt.

[ Ngươi nói chính là cái kia dáng dấp rất xinh đẹp, nhưng nhìn đi lên sắc mặt không tốt lắm người trẻ tuổi sao.]

Mũ lưỡi trai, nam hài dùng ngón tay đỉnh lấy cằm hồi ức.

[ Hắn đi theo hai cái xuyên màu xanh nhạt đồ lao động nam nhân đi.]

Hai nam nhân!

Cái này từ mấu chốt tại Katou trong đầu đảo quanh, hắn lần nữa dùng bạo lực ép buộc lão bản cho hắn cung cấp cùng giới mướn phòng số phòng mã, không để ý phía sau lão bản tiếp tục giọng nghẹn ngào, một cước một cước đá văng, không nhiều, bao quát mũ lưỡi trai cái đôi này, hết thảy chỉ có 5 Cái gian phòng.

Mặc dù trong tầm mắt đều là trùng điệp hoa râm thịt, nhưng không có một cái giống Kobe như thế, trôi chảy lưng đường cong, đẹp đến mức kinh tâm động phách.

Katou muốn hỏng mất, chỗ đó đều không có, dưới giường lật ra, phòng tắm lật ra, tủ bát cũng lật ra, chỗ đó đều không có!!

......

45 Phân 03 Giây.

Hắn cảm thấy hôm nay hắn ngoài ý muốn 5 Phân 03 Giây rất có duyên phận, tràn ngập đáng thương thật đáng buồn duyên phận.

Katou trong lòng tràn ngập cảm giác tuyệt vọng, hắn thất hồn lạc phách ngồi tiếp đãi sảnh trên ghế sa lon, trên vách tường hình tròn nhựa plastic bình bên trong không lưu tình chút nào cộc cộc vang.

Khô, Katou rất khô, không phải tình dục nóng khô, trước khi mưa buồn bực khô......

Katou tựa ở ghế sô pha trên lưng, ngửa đầu nhìn xem pha tạp trần nhà.

Hắn không muốn nghĩ, lại khống chế không nổi muốn đi nghĩ, Kobe đại khái là đang bị người cưỡng gian đi, luân gian cũng khó nói, tại tràn ngập dơ bẩn dục vọng ca múa đinh kỹ cái nào đó góc tối bên trong.

Hắn có lẽ nên đánh điện thoại cho quản gia, để hắn huy động ma pháp bổng, thi triển ra tiền tài ma pháp, nhưng ma pháp cần khởi động thời gian, hắn đợi không được......

Hắn không dám tưởng tượng Kobe ngay tại tiếp nhận cái dạng gì thống khổ, thậm chí sẽ nghĩ hắn cái kia đem mặt mũi đỉnh trên trán âu phục đại lão, có thể hay không chịu đựng lấy loại kích thích này, hắn thích kích thích, hưởng thụ kích thích, nhưng loại kia kích thích nhất định không bao hàm này chủng loại hình kích thích,

Kobe quá tự phụ, Katou thậm chí cảm thấy đến hắn như thế nào bị người phát hiện chen vào khiêu đản, nói không chừng sẽ trực tiếp cắn lưỡi tự sát.

Hắn phát hiện mình không ngừng suy nghĩ lung tung, ngầm lấy tâm, có gan liền này từ bỏ cảm giác tuyệt vọng.

Hắn bị dìm ngập, bị chính hắn tự tay sáng tạo tuyệt vọng.

Nhưng hắn trên thực tế vốn không phải loại người này, hắn đã từng là điều tra bài học tên hình sự, mặc dù về sau bị đá đi, nhưng không có nghĩa là như vậy mất đi hình sự dũng khí cùng năng lực.

Hắn có nhiệt huyết, không đến cuối cùng một giây tuyệt không từ bỏ cái chủng loại kia, nhưng là hắn hiện tại quá nóng nảy, vội vàng xao động mất phương hướng.

Lão bản dùng bút bi tại màu hồng phấn tay xé hóa đơn bên trên vùi đầu tính sổ sách, đảo sổ sách, sàn sạt vang.

Katou dư quang quăng tới, chú ý tới tay xé hóa đơn thời điểm, ngây ra một lúc, đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên.

Kia xóa phấn hồng kích hắn sống lại!

Hắn không thể từ bỏ, mặc kệ chuyện gì phát sinh, tại còn không có nhìn thấy lúc trước hắn, không thể từ bỏ!

Hắn là Yokohama thự hình sự, là chuyên nghiệp xuất thân hình sự, hắn hẳn là cũng nhất định phải năng lực đem hết thảy bắt đầu xuyên, suy luận ra sau cùng chân tướng!

Nóng nảy phiền không giải quyết được vấn đề, nhưng lý trí có thể!

Trong đầu của hắn bánh răng phi tốc xoay tròn.

Đây là cùng một chỗ mất tích án, hoặc là nói là cùng một chỗ cưỡng ép án, như vậy hẳn là từ vụ án phát sinh tránh ra bắt đầu hướng phía trước ngược lại đẩy.

Căn cứ mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên hồi ức, mang đi Kobe là hai cái xuyên đồ lao động trung niên nam nhân, bọn hắn tới này tình nhân tửu điếm nhà vệ sinh, chứng minh bọn hắn cách nơi này nhất định không xa, như vậy có ba loại khả năng, hộ gia đình, nhân viên cửa hàng, ngoại nhân.

Bọn hắn không phải hộ gia đình, Katou đã bài trừ rơi loại khả năng này, cũng không phải nhân viên cửa hàng, trong tiệm chỉ có lão bản cùng một cái nữ phục vụ viên, như vậy chính là ngoại nhân.

Ngoại nhân vì sao lại đến đầu này nhà vệ sinh đến đâu?

Đồ lao động!

Katou loáng thoáng ở nơi nào gặp qua cái này hình dung từ, hắn chợt nhớ tới, hắn giống như cũng đã gặp màu xanh nhạt đồ lao động nam nhân, cùng Kobe tại công cộng toilet chơi play Thời điểm, bất quá hắn khi đó chính lên não, không để trong lòng.

Nhưng cái này không hợp lý, vì cái gì bọn hắn sẽ tại khoảng cách 30 Phút bên trong liên tục đi hai lần nhà vệ sinh đâu?

Nếu như chỉ có một cái, còn có thể cho là do là nước tiểu nhiều lần loại hình sinh lý tật bệnh, nhưng nếu như là hai người, liền lộ ra có chút cổ quái, Katou bên cạnh suy nghĩ vừa đi tiến công cộng toilet.

Trước một lần lực chú ý đều ở trên vách tường sắc tình miếng quảng cáo bên trên, lần này không giống.

Hiện tại là 12 Nguyệt, tình nhân lữ điếm dưới đất, lệch ẩm ướt, kéo qua nước mặt đất, đến bây giờ còn không có khô ráo, như Katou sở liệu, ướt sũng trên gạch men sứ có dấu chân.

Trong đó một loạt là Kobe, rất nhỏ, hắn biết hắn ra mặc vào cái gì giày, bọn hắn Thiên Thiên ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, nghĩ không biết cũng khó khăn.

Kobe có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, nếu như không phải tới này nhà tình nhân khách sạn, hắn căn bản sẽ không để cho mình trên chân dính vào bùn đất, đương nhiên, ngoại trừ tra án thời điểm bên ngoài.

Kobe dấu chân giao thoa còn có hai hàng dấu chân, bốn mươi ba mã tả hữu, cao su lòng bàn chân, dấu chân rất nặng, dính không ít bùn thổ, kéo dài đến cửa phòng rửa tay, tại tiếp đãi sảnh màu đỏ thẫm thảm biên giới, biến mất

Nhưng Katou cũng không có uể oải, hắn phát hiện nhiều đầu mối hơn, cưỡng ép phạm dấu chân không chỉ có cái này hai hàng, giống nhau hoa văn nặng nề dấu chân, hướng toilet càng sâu xa kéo dài đi vào.

Katou đi theo, dấu chân cuối cùng, tán loạn giao thoa bùn đất dấu chân vòng tại cùng một khối trên gạch men sứ.

Katou nghĩ nghĩ, ngẩng đầu, ngay phía trên là trung ương điều hoà không khí sắp xếp đầu gió, xoát lấy màu trắng sơn cửa chớp thức tránh ra bên cạnh lấy.

Vì cái gì kia hai nam nhân sẽ tới miệng thông gió đến đâu?

Miệng thông gió thổi tới bên trong một trận gió, rất ấm, đến Katou lại đột nhiên rùng mình một cái.

Gió, gió mát, điều hoà không khí......

!

Kobe tương tự Kobe đắc ý kết luận —— Nhà này tình nhân khách sạn hơi lạnh hư mất, ngay tại mời người sửa gấp.

Katou nhảy dựng lên, hắn biết Kobe ở đâu!

Katou ngồi tại đựng đầy nước trong bồn tắm, tại lòng bàn tay đánh lên sữa tắm, xoa xoa tay, đánh ra màu trắng bọt biển về sau, bắt đầu ở Kobe ướt sũng lông xù trên đỉnh đầu xoa nắn, nghe thấy Kobe phát ra dễ chịu hơi thở, Katou một mực dẫn theo tâm lúc này mới dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại.

Katou cảm thấy mình cùng tận thế thẳng tắp khoảng cách, đại khái chỉ kém 5 Phân 03 Giây.

Khi hắn dùng ven đường bình chữa lửa đập nát màu trắng xe van kính chắn gió thời điểm, vừa lúc trông thấy Kobe xinh đẹp màu đen kính mắt, xuyên thấu qua vỡ tan pha lê bén nhọn biên giới, nhìn chăm chú lên hắn.

—— Hắn xuyên thấu qua phức tạp nhìn thấy phức tạp bản thân.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Rõ ràng chỉ là cách cánh tay khoảng cách, chợt ở giữa giống như là bị kéo ra, ở giữa vắt ngang lên vạn thủy Thiên Sơn......

Kobe trong mắt có vòng xoáy thâm thúy mê võng, hắn khó có thể lý giải được, tựa như hắn căn bản khó có thể lý giải được, Kobe vì cái gì dễ dàng như vậy bị người mang đi đồng dạng?

Hắn đến thời điểm vi diệu xen vào [ Chậm ] Cùng [ Không tính quá muộn ] Ở giữa.

Đương nhiên, nhất định phải cho vi diệu định vị tính, bất quá chỉ là đơn giản một cái cắm vào mà thôi.

Hắn giơ tay nhấc chân lóng lánh hoàng kim quang mang bạn trai, đứng tại phú hào chi đỉnh, phất phất tay ảnh hưởng thế giới người, tâm can bảo bối của hắn, hắn liền đụng đều không nỡ đụng đáy lòng, để cho người ta cho chơi mấy lần.

Katou cảm thấy có chút châm chọc.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch tiền tài không phải vạn năng, kim tiền là không có ma pháp, bị dùng loại này màu đen hài hước phương thức.

Nhà giàu đại thiếu gia, bị thợ sữa chữa người cột vào dơ bẩn chen chúc Toyota xe van chỗ ngồi phía sau xe chấn, đây tuyệt đối là một trận đặc sắc gv Phim, nhưng Katou một chút đều không muốn nhìn.

Hắn muốn làm khóc Kobe, muốn nhìn hắn yếu ớt dáng vẻ, nhưng hắn chỉ là muốn nhìn hắn bị hắn làm khóc, mà không phải bị người khác làm khóc.

Nhưng Kobe chính là Kobe, toàn thân trên thân hạ lóe ra hoàng kim quang mang công quân đại lão phạm thụ, hắn không có để nước mắt đến rơi xuống, mặc dù hắn trong hốc mắt một mực đảo quanh.

Katou nghe thấy mưa rơi xuống thanh âm, không phải ở bên tai, dưới đáy lòng.

Trong không khí tỏ khắp sữa tắm hương thơm, hoa nhài hương vị, thân bình bên trên in kim sắc kambe, lập loè tỏa sáng, xem xét liền rất xa hoa.

Đây là Katou từ trong nhà mang đến, hắn chướng mắt giá rẻ lữ điếm duy nhất một lần sữa tắm phẩm chất, hắn muốn làm bẩn Kobe, nhưng không phải loại này trên ý nghĩa bẩn.

Kobe có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, hắn không muốn để cho hắn không vui, bất quá, Katou nghĩ đến hắn nhìn chằm chằm giá rẻ duy nhất một lần đồ rửa mặt nhíu mày dáng vẻ, cảm thấy sẽ rất có thú.

Katou cùng Kobe không có tẩy qua tắm uyên ương, không phải hỏi vì cái gì, giống như cũng không có vì cái gì, cũng không phải tất cả người yêu đều nhất định muốn tẩy tắm uyên ương, bất quá Katou cũng không chán ghét, bất quá hắn không biết Kobe lấy không ghét, cho nên Kobe không có đề cập qua, bọn hắn cũng không có tẩy qua, bất quá dù sao đều muốn ngã xuống giường, cũng không chênh lệch như vậy một hồi.

Cho nên đây là lần thứ nhất tắm uyên ương, hai người trần truồng lấy ngâm mình ở bồn tắm lớn trong nước nóng, Katou đem Kobe vòng trong ngực.

Nóng hơi nước lượn lờ, mờ mịt hạ trơn bóng lưng.

Không khí bị nên phấn hồng lãng mạn sắc, mà không phải hiện tại thâm trầm sương mù mai tro.

Katou đáy lòng của hắn rơi xuống mưa phùn, có loại cuối thu thê lương.

Kobe cúi đầu, lộ ra động lòng người phần gáy, hắn trên gáy có xấu màu xanh tím dấu hôn, nhan sắc cũng không tính quá sâu, bất quá Kobe làn da Thái Bạch, nâng đỡ dễ thấy, kỳ thật cũng không hoàn toàn là làn da sai, là bởi vì Katou nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, càng nhìn chằm chằm lại càng thấy đến dễ thấy.

Katou cảm thấy rất bẩn, không phải chỉ Kobe, mà là khối này dấu hôn, hắn thậm chí đều không có ở Kobe trên cổ lưu lại qua vết tích, nhà hắn đại lão đánh lấy còn muốn đi làm danh nghĩa không cho, thế là hắn chỉ có thể lén lút đem hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu, lưu tại trước ngực hắn hoặc là lưng bên trên.

Nhưng bây giờ, khối này chướng mắt tử ngấn, công khai, kề sát tại sạch sẽ trên da.

Nó dựa vào cái gì?

Kobe từ đầu đến cuối không nói chuyện, từ hai người từ xe van bên trên bốn mắt nhìn nhau thời điểm bắt đầu.

Katou giải quyết kia hai cái thợ sữa chữa người, nhìn qua rất tráng, nhưng trên thực tế yếu đuối.

Hắn chuẩn bị trở về trong xe tải, như cái đáng tin công quân, đem Kobe ôm xuống xe, lỏng bên trên phá bụng nói chút lời an ủi, nhưng đợi cho hắn trở về thời điểm, Kobe đã xuyên qua lối đi bộ, quay trở lại nhà kia dơ bẩn tình nhân lữ điếm.

Kobe cúi thấp đầu, nửa gương mặt gò má giấu ở áo khoác dựng thẳng lên cổ áo bên trong, trần trụi thân thể bên ngoài, chỉ bọc lấy hắn món kia nếp uốn cấp cao áo khoác màu đen, gió lôi cuốn lấy cát bụi lướt qua ngó sen màu trắng bắp chân.

Hắn đi chân đất, tại che kín cát sỏi dầu mặt đường bên trên, im ắng đi......

Katou nhìn chăm chú lên bóng lưng của hắn.

Nếu như bây giờ là trong nhà, mà không phải mê ly kịch ca múa đinh, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ rống một câu:

—— Thật tmd Muốn, liền xem như ép buộc, cũng muốn đem hắn lôi đến trên giường, làm lớn cái 300 Hiệp.

Nhưng bây giờ Katou không có loại này lửa nóng ý nghĩ, chỉ cảm thấy cái kia sập lấy bả vai bóng lưng, cực kì thê lương.

Katou vặn ra vòi hoa sen, nghiêm túc cọ rửa rơi dừng ở trên tóc đen xoã tung bọt biển, hoa nhài hương mờ mịt mở, hắn cầm lấy rũ xuống bên bồn tắm duyên rộng lớn khăn tắm, lông nhung thiên nga mềm mại, là hắn từ trong nhà mang đến, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới muốn dùng nhà này tình nhân lữ điếm khăn tắm đến cho Kobe lau chùi thân thể, thô ráp thấp kém sữa màu vàng, không xứng với đi ma sát Kobe trơn bóng làn da.

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

Máy sấy tóc gió nóng từ Katou gương mặt đảo qua, Katou cảm thấy rất dễ chịu, nhưng không biết Kobe là thế nào cảm thấy, bởi vì Kobe không có trả lời.

Kobe từ khi hạ kia xe MiniBus về sau, một mực phi thường tinh thần sa sút, bất quá cũng tình lý ở trong, ai gặp được loại chuyện này cũng không có khả năng không sa sút.

Kobe sau huyệt bên trong sớm đã không còn khiêu đản, bị những cái kia ti hèn thợ sữa chữa người lôi ra ngoài ném đi, nhưng là trên phân thân khóa không có giải khai, bởi vì thợ sữa chữa người không giải được khóa, chỉ có Katou có thể, nhưng là liền Katou không có.

......

Katou không thế nào rõ ràng chính mình vì cái gì làm như vậy, nhưng kỳ thật hắn cũng không phải hoàn toàn không rõ, trong thân thể có một bộ phận mình đang kêu gào, đối kháng hắn ôn nhu thiên tính.

Hắn là bất mãn!

Hắn là hình sự, hắn có năng lực trinh thám, nhưng vô luận hắn như thế nào suy luận, cũng không thể cho Kobe hành vi một hợp lý giải thích.

Cho nên hắn từ đầu đến cuối tại thiên nhân giao chiến, trong nội tâm thiên sứ tại ôn nhu giúp Kobe thổi tóc, ngửi ngửi mềm mại phiêu động lấy sợi tóc tản ra hoa nhài hương, trong nội tâm ác ma đang kêu gào lấy, đang kéo dài giúp hắn làm lấy tàn khốc suy luận.

Kobe màu đen cấp cao áo khoác, bị ném tại cửa phòng tắm, Kobe đưa nó coi như vào cửa xoa chân bố, Katou ẩn ẩn có thể tại nếp uốn cấp cao áo khoác biên giới, nhìn thấy trong suốt chất lỏng sềnh sệch, áo khoác là màu đen, như nó là màu trắng, khả năng liền Katou liền sẽ không thấy được.

Nhưng là nó chính là màu đen, đây là không thể sửa đổi sự thật.

Cái này trong suốt chất lỏng sềnh sệch là cái gì?

Cái này không cần đến suy luận, thế giới 59 Ức đợt người, đều biết rõ ràng.

Nhưng Katou là hình sự, thuộc về nhìn vấn đề tương đối toàn diện kia 1 Ức người, Kobe bị khóa lấy phân thân, cho nên không thể lại bắn, nếu không phải thợ sữa chữa người tinh dịch, nếu không phải Kobe chảy ra dịch ruột non.

Cái này suy luận ra kết quả tựa hồ không có ý nghĩa gì, bởi vì loại nào đều muốn mệnh của hắn!

Kobe tóc bị làm khô, đuôi tóc có chút phiêu, Katou đem máy sấy tiện tay ném ở phòng tắm trên mặt đất, cằm chống tại Kobe trên bờ vai, cảm thụ được cổ nhu hòa nhiệt độ.

Hắn đem lồng ngực dính thật sát vào Kobe trơn bóng lưng, một cánh tay vòng lấy thân thể của hắn, một loại khác trong lòng bàn tay không tại chỗ này khuấy động lấy Kobe vú trái thủ.

Cho dù là ngâm mình ở trong nước ấm, còn lộ ra có chút mát mẻ, cũng không biết là duyên cớ gì, hắn từ phía sau không cảm giác được Kobe nhịp tim, nhưng Kobe ở phía trước có thể cảm nhận được hắn, cái này có chút không công bằng, Katou tiếp tục suy nghĩ lung tung.

Mềm mại sợi tóc đốt Katou gương mặt, giống gió xuân đồng dạng thật ấm áp, có chút hạnh phúc ngứa.

Nhưng hạnh phúc ở trong cất giấu bóng ma......

Hai người rảo bước tiến lên tình nhân lữ điếm, trước sau bất quá ngắn ngủi nửa giờ, Kobe lại tiếp tục làm ra siêu việt Katou logic năng lực sự tình, Katou là siêu nhất lưu hình sự, chuyện bình thường không nên siêu việt hắn logic, không phải sao?

Hai người bọn họ quan hệ, từ dơ bẩn tràn ngập nước tiểu khai công cộng toilet bắt đầu, tựa như biến mất nhật thực toàn phần, từ từ bao phủ ở trong bóng tối.

Katou nghĩ mãi mà không rõ Kobe vì cái gì tại biết rõ sẽ không vứt bỏ hắn tình huống hạ, đem khiêu đản nhét vào mình sau huyệt bên trong?

Vì cái gì ở trước mặt người ngoài cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ác liệt đồ chơi play?

Vì cái gì dễ dàng như vậy bị thợ sữa chữa người từ công cộng toilet mang đi?

Vì cái gì cam tâm tình nguyện tại dơ bẩn xe van chỗ ngồi phía sau, thụ nhân viên sửa chữa lăng nhục?

Điểm này là Katou để ý nhất, điểm này là Katou đau lòng nhất, điểm này là hắn khó khăn nhất lý giải!

Hắn là hình sự, học qua chuyên nghiệp logic khóa, hắn cùng kia hai cái thợ sữa chữa người cùng nói là cách đấu, không bằng nói là hắn đan phương ẩu đả hai người kia, rất yếu kỳ yếu, mặc dù nhìn qua rất phách lối, kỳ thật kỳ yếu vô cùng.

Mặc dù Kobe bị hắn làm cho thảm hề hề, nhưng hắn là Anh trở về cách đấu chuyên gia, Yokohama cảnh thự ưu tú hình sự, hắn có năng lực phản kháng, nếu như hắn thật quyết định phản kháng, hai người kia thậm chí căn bản không có khả năng đem hắn từ công cộng toilet mang đi, dù sao hai người kia cũng không phải Schwarzenegger, lui một vạn bước giảng, hắn không nguyện ý phản kháng, vậy hắn chí ít có thể hô một tiếng, hắn chỉ cần bị mang đi thời điểm kêu một tiếng Katou, quay lưng của bọn họ lấy, khoảng cách cũng bất quá mới mấy chục mét, phía sau tất cả hỏng bét căn bản cũng sẽ không phát sinh!

Vì cái gì đây?

Vì cái gì Kobe không gọi hắn đâu?

Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, đây không có khả năng, bị người khác phát hiện hắn cắm khiêu đản chẳng phải là càng xấu hổ.

Vậy thì vì cái gì đâu?

Hắn nhớ lại mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên miêu tả, hắn là [ Cùng ] Bọn hắn đi, mà không phải bị bọn hắn [ Mang ] Đi.

Hai cái này từ ngữ mặc dù nhìn qua đều là động từ, tựa hồ không có gì chênh lệch, nhưng là cẩn thận suy nghĩ, có chút vi diệu, Katou là hình sự, là lóe mồ hôi tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát sinh, nhưng cái này không có nghĩa là hắn là ngốc lớn khờ thô, không hiểu quốc ngữ vi diệu.

Mà lại kỳ quái hơn nữa chính là, Kobe tựa hồ trên xe cũng không có giãy dụa dấu hiệu......

Katou là hình sự, hắn rất lưu tâm chi tiết, hắn nói không có giãy dụa liền thật không có giãy dụa, đây không phải suy luận, tựa như áo khoác đen không có khả năng biến thành bạch phong áo đồng dạng, kia là sự thật.

Kobe không có giãy dụa, không có phản kháng, Katou luôn cảm thấy trong miệng có loại vi diệu vị chua, cũng không phải là ăn dấm rất nặng, rất khó miêu tả, cho nên hắn mới miêu tả hắn vì [ Vi diệu ].

Katou trước mắt hiển hiện một vòng mới mẻ màu xanh bóng, rất giống lục bầu dục, có loại đầu hạ trời thổi gió biển lúc đặc thù nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, đương nhiên, điều kiện tiên quyết là đừng tính đến rũ xuống một đoạn cây kia dây nhỏ.

Katou bỗng nhiên có cái thú vị phát hiện mới, hắn phát hiện kỳ thật khiêu đản cùng bầu dục tựa hồ có chút hí khúc cùng công, bầu dục có thể ép dầu, bóng loáng tỏa sáng, dinh dính, chảy chỉ riêng, kỳ thật khiêu đản không phải cũng giống nhau sao, mà lại tựa hồ công nghệ bên trên còn đơn giản một điểm.

Hắn nhớ tới xe van ghế sau phía dưới, vô cùng bẩn đệm phía trên, khiêu đản thủy quang tỏa sáng, sáng quá, tựa như vừa ép ra dầu lục bầu dục, tích tích đáp đáp ẩm ướt phía dưới đệm.

Katou hô hấp trở nên không vững vàng, đầu óc bắt đầu có chút loạn......

Trong lòng của hắn phát lên một loại kỳ dị phẫn nộ cùng đau lòng.

Đau lòng hắn cũng không kỳ quái, Kobe là bạn trai hắn, trân quý nhất bạn trai, nhưng hắn phát hiện mình đau lòng phía dưới thế mà còn cất giấu phẫn nộ, không khỏi phẫn nộ, kỳ thật cũng không phải là hoàn toàn không khỏi, lý do tựa như một mực suy nghĩ câu kia.

...... Kobe vì cái gì không phản kháng đâu?

Katou đầu óc tại hỗn loạn.

Katou là siêu nhất lưu hình sự, gặp được vấn đề, đương nhiên muốn suy luận, thế là hắn phóng túng tâm lý ác ma tiếp tục suy luận: Kobe không phản kháng hung ác, không ở ngoài hai loại khả năng, một loại là hắn không có năng lực phản kháng, vậy hiển nhiên là phủ định, một loại khác là hắn không nghĩ phản kháng, Katou cảm thấy khả năng này quá khéo léo, hắn có chút không dám tưởng tượng suy nghĩ sâu xa, nhưng lại khống chế không nổi muốn đi suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Một người tại người tại bị cưỡng gian thời điểm vì cái gì không nghĩ phản kháng đâu?

...... Lục bầu dục vì cái gì thủy quang tỏa sáng đâu?

Đáp án này lại thâm thúy vừa nông hiển, lại có chút kinh khủng......

Đáp án một mực tại Katou bên miệng chuyển, nhưng Katou tiềm thức không nguyện ý tiếp nhận, tựa như hắn không nguyện ý tiếp nhận Kobe tại vượt quá giới hạn đồng dạng.

Hắn cõng mình cùng tráng hán vụng trộm hẹn hò, hôn, đêm không về ngủ, hắn không phản kháng cưỡng gian phạm hung ác, hắn lục dầu ô liu chỉ riêng nước sáng......

Cái này tất cả nghi hoặc đều chỉ hướng một đáp án,

—— Bởi vì hắn cùng nữ cao trung sinh thanh thuần bạn trai, kỳ thật xi......

......

Katou bỗng nhiên phẫn nộ!

Phẫn nộ đốt thấu đầu của hắn, hắn từ từ bắt đầu đánh mất lý trí.

Katou bỗng nhiên cắn một cái vào Kobe phần gáy, rất dùng sức, răng đâm vào trong da, hắn cảm giác được huyết dịch đột nhiên tại trong miệng tỏ khắp mở khoái cảm mãnh liệt.

Khối này dấu hôn quá! Phu nhân ô uế!! Phu nhân quá!!!

[...... Tê......]

Kobe hướng về phía trước lún xuống eo, cả người chìm tiến bồn tắm lớn trong nước nóng, bồn tắm lớn thủy mã bên trên liền phiếm hồng.

!

Cái này đau đớn quá đột ngột, Kobe vô ý thức mới từ trong nước đưa ra ướt sũng đầu, trở tay chính là một tay đao, hắn chém trúng Katou cổ, cảnh giác thối lui đến bồn tắm lớn chỗ tốt nhất.

[ Sao có thể để người khác đụng, không cho ta đụng sao?!]

Katou tiềm thức cảm thấy mình bị thương tổn, mà khi người bị thương tổn thời điểm sẽ nghĩ bản năng đi tổn thương thương tổn tới mình người, cho nên hắn run lấy bờ môi, khống chế không nổi tiếp tục nói dơ bẩn lời thô tục.

[ Vẫn là ngươi là loại kia, chỉ thích cho người xa lạ làm dâm đãng ăn vụng mèo hoang!]

Kobe nắm đấm bản năng vung tới, nhưng lại tại chặn đánh bên trong Katou hai gò má thời điểm, đột nhiên chuyển đường, từ bên mặt mang theo gió thổi qua.

Kobe trong mắt chợt lại hiển hiện u ám xoắn xuýt sắc thái.

Cái này đồng dạng ánh mắt, buổi tối hôm nay xuất hiện rất rất nhiều......

Cái ánh mắt này để Katou nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, tựa như hắn không rõ vì cái gì hôm nay Kobe như thế thuận theo......

Đối, hắn tìm được phù hợp chữ mấu chốt, Kobe tại [ Thuận theo ]

Cái này khiến hắn không rõ!

Cuồng vọng, cao cao tại thượng, yêu quơ tay múa chân chết phú hào, đang liều mạng thuận theo hắn! Không chỉ là thuận theo hắn, thậm chí tại thuận theo người khác!

Katou lý giải không được nữa, suy nghĩ của hắn hoàn toàn hỗn loạn, cái này không phù hợp logic, mặc dù hắn đánh lần thứ nhất nhận biết, hắn cũng không biết Kobe không phải một cái có thể sử dụng logic đến đẩy ngã người.

Hắn sẽ mộc nghiêm mặt, hướng dầu hỏa vương tử trên mặt đập tiền, sẽ cười tà, tại khu náo nhiệt mở ra máy bay trực thăng vũ trang bom khói.

Kobe hôm nay không giống, bỗng nhiên đừng càng thêm khó có thể lý giải được......

Nhưng Katou là hình sự, lý tính logic là hắn bản năng, lại hướng lý tính đi không nổi nữa, như vậy......

Vậy liền chỉ còn lại bản năng cảm tính!

Katou giống bồn tắm lớn bên trong đè tới, chế phục Kobe không có phí khí lực gì, không chỉ có là bởi vì cá nhân hắn so với mình nhỏ, hoặc là cách đấu kỹ càng mạnh, sư bởi vì Kobe ngoại trừ vừa rồi vung ra cái kia không có ý nghĩa quyền bên ngoài, căn bản liền không có phản kháng!

Katou điên cuồng, mê võng, điên cuồng mê võng chỉ còn lại bản năng......

[ Tiểu đãng phụ.]

Katou đặt ở Kobe bên cổ thổi nhiệt khí: [ Thích loại này cách gọi không, đến để cho ta sờ sờ ngươi phía dưới ẩm ướt không có ẩm ướt.]

Katou tay dọc theo Kobe bóng loáng lưng, một đường đi vào lóe dâm mỹ thủy quang tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên trên mông, không có dừng lại, chưởng bên cạnh làm càn trực tiếp cắm vào khe mông, tại Kobe sau huyệt nếp uốn, dùng nhất bỉ ổi thủ pháp, lặp đi lặp lại miêu tả.

Kobe đối mặt phòng tắm chiếu rọi lãnh quang gạch men sứ, bị Katou cường thế vòng trong ngực, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, run giống run rẩy.

[ Chớ khẩn trương, hiện tại chỉ chúng ta hai người, đây cũng không phải là ngươi cấp cao chung cư, phóng túng một chút bản tính của ngươi không ai biết, dù sao ngươi cũng rất đãng, đừng cho là ta không biết.]

[......]

Kobe cúi đầu, đã không thừa nhận cũng không phản bác.

Katou đáy lòng để lên rất cảm giác không thoải mái, chắn đến hắn không thở nổi, thế là chỉ có thể tiếp tục phải nói tao lời nói, đến làm dịu trên tâm lý áp lực:

[ Làm sao cái này một bộ nửa chết nửa sống bộ dáng, là bởi vì ta làm khó chịu ngươi sao? Ta nói là ngươi cái này dâm loạn phú hào, chỉ thích bị thợ sữa chữa người đặt tại giá rẻ xe van ghế sau bên trên làm.]

[......]

Kobe trầm mặc.

Katou kỳ thật hi vọng hắn phản bác, hi vọng đem nắm đấm vung tới, đưa tay bưng lên pháo hoả tiễn cho mình đến bên trên một pháo, mà không phải đi theo thụ thương nương môn giống như, nghịch lai thuận thụ cúi thấp đầu!

Katou rất khô, rất nóng, không phải tính dục nóng, là bực bội oi bức!

[ Vẫn là nói ngươi không cao hứng nguyên nhân là không thể ăn được thợ sữa chữa người đại điểu!]

Katou cảm thấy quá biến thái, biến thái đến chính hắn đều hận không thể quất chính mình hai bàn tay, nhưng đôi môi chính là khống chế không nổi, không ngừng đột xuất tổn thương, hắn đem mặt vùi sâu vào Kobe cái cổ ổ ở giữa trong bóng tối.

Khóe miệng đang cười, ánh mắt lại lại nhìn khóc.

[ Nếu không ngươi nói cho ta một chút, bọn hắn là thế nào làm ngươi, làm sao đem ngươi làm thoải mái, đại điểu cắm ngươi cũng có phải là đều phun nước, cảm giác gì, sướng hay không??]

Hắn hướng Kobe bên tai biến thái thổi nhiệt khí.

[......]

Kobe trầm mặc như trước.

Katou gấp.

Hắn đến hắn một giây sau liền có thể sẽ gào khóc ra, hắn rõ ràng nói cường thế giống súc sinh đồng dạng, lại tmd Giống như là quỳ xuống đến, dập đầu cầu hắn âu phục đại lão, có thể cho hắn điểm phản ứng.

—— Van cầu ngươi, đừng như vậy trầm mặc, ta chịu không được.

[ Cùng ta cái này bưng, ra ngoài người liền có thể sóng thôi, ngươi nếu là thật thích chơi cưỡng gian play, nếu không ngươi liền coi ta là cưỡng gian phạm, làm ta đang cưỡng gian ngươi.]

Katou nói trống rỗng cường thế tao lời nói, lại cảm thấy hèn mọn giống như là quỳ gối bồn tắm lớn bên cạnh, liều mạng cho hắn bạn trai dập đầu.

Kobe vẫn là một bộ nghịch lai thuận thụ bộ dáng.

Katou oán giận, hắn cảm thấy phòng tắm nói không chừng một giây sau sẽ phiêu khởi tuyết lông ngỗng, hắn muốn cầm đầu óc đi gặp trở ngại.

Trong ngực hắn chính là hắn nhà âu phục đại lão, có thể tùy tiện chỉ điểm giang sơn cái chủng loại kia đỉnh tiêm cường công, hắn hôm nay đến cùng đang giở trò quỷ gì nha? Cùng cái nương môn yếu thụ giống như!

Katou tiếp tục sụp đổ.

Katou bởi vì tiếp tục bôn hội mà phẫn nộ, hắn không giống thường ngày như thế thương hương tiếc ngọc, chú ý cẩn thận đối đãi hắn tiểu tâm can, ngón tay của hắn cơ hồ là không chút khách khí đâm vào Kobe sau huyệt.

[...... Ân...... Ngô ]

Katou ác ý dùng móng tay biên giới phá cọ lấy, sau trong huyệt bộ mềm mại thịt tươi, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được lộ ngón tay bị ấm áp mềm mại nước trượt bánh bao khỏa [ Tính phúc ] Cảm giác, hắn cảm thụ được trong ngực rất nhỏ co rút, Kobe cánh tay chống tại bồn tắm lớn biên giới, đổ xuống ra không đè nén được rên rỉ.

Katou lại ác ý hướng bên trong hung hăng điều khiển, ngón tay hắn dài nhỏ, mà Kobe đường hành lang rất ngắn, hắn cảm thấy nói không chừng, lại thọc một chút liền đến sờ đầu.

Kobe sau huyệt không chỉ ngắn còn rất căng, từ đêm đầu lần kia là hắn biết, bởi vì khi đó không có bôi trơn tốt, Katou kém chút bị đè gãy đưa tiễn nửa người hạnh phúc, mặc dù về sau nhớ lại mở cảm thấy rất thú vị, nhưng bây giờ không cảm thấy thú vị!

Vì cái gì đây?

Bởi vì trượt, quá bóng loáng nước trượt, không hề giống nhà hắn so nữ cao trung sinh còn ngây thơ âu phục đại lão!!tma Như cái b......

Katou trầm mặt, đem ngón tay sau trong huyệt rút ra ngón tay, giơ lên Kobe trước mắt, châm chọc chính là lại còn là cái ngón giữa, Kobe dịch ra mắt, nhưng Katou thô bạo bắt hắn lại đầu, quay lại, ép buộc hắn đi xem.

[ Tiểu đãng phụ, ngươi hôm nay ẩm ướt lợi hại nha, nói một chút, vừa rồi kia hai cái đại điểu nam nhân cho ngươi ăn mấy lần, ]

Katou nóng lấy đầu óc, nói hươu nói vượn:

[ Thoải mái không, có phải là liền cái kia không phù hợp ngươi phú hào phẩm vị xe van ghế sau đều xối thấu.]

[......"

Kobe một mực lẳng lặng nhìn, hắn nhìn xem dính lấy dâm mỹ thủy quang ngón tay, không ngừng ở trước mắt nhục nhã lung lay,

......

Trầm mặc lâu dài

Kobe rốt cục nói ra, trở về lữ điếm sau câu nói đầu tiên:

——[ Ngươi vui vẻ sao?]

Kobe thanh âm quá lạnh, lạnh đến Katou trái tim tan nát rồi một chỗ, hai người bọn họ tại ân ái, mà không phải tại suy luận tra án.

Hắn vì cái gì có thể ở loại tình huống này phía dưới, bị người làm cho ẩm ướt cộc cộc, bị người......

Còn như thế tỉnh táo......

Katou xoắn xuýt không ra kết quả, chỉ có thể bản năng tuân theo tiềm thức nói tiếp tàn khốc, hắn dịch ra mắt, nhìn về phía phòng tắm trần nhà.

[ Vui vẻ a? Thật là vui, vui vẻ thoải mái thấu, không vui ta cùng ngươi tại cái này chơi cái gì?! Chẳng lẽ cho tới nay không biết mình vấn đề lớn nhất là trên giường căn bản tmd Không có tình thú sao?!]

Katou tâm máy động đột, ý thức được hắn tuôn ra một mực bị hắn điên cuồng ép giấu ở tiềm thức một ít lời thật lòng, đương nhiên đây chỉ là một bộ phận hắn, trong lòng mỗi người đều có hắc ám, Katou liền xem như hình sự, cũng không có nghĩa là khả năng ngoại lệ.

Nhưng hắn bản năng cảm thấy không nên nói câu nói kia, thế là khẩn trương liếc trộm Kobe một chút, hắn vòng trong nước, lẳng lặng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào lắc lư mặt nước.

......

Katou nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn cảm thấy hôm nay trận kia yêu làm quá khó, chẳng lẽ hắn cảm thấy khả năng kiên trì không đến sống đến ngày mai.

Katou lúc đầu có chút không tiếp tục kiên trì được, nhưng một tiếng nam ni, từ bên tai lướt qua, thanh âm kia quá nhẹ, mang theo thở dài thanh âm, tựa như là lông vũ từ Thiên Đường rơi xuống, lại hoặc là chỉ là một giấc mộng hoặc là chỉ là hắn nghe nhầm.

...... Ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi......

Katou một chút liền nhảy dựng lên, quơ lấy bị hắn treo ở bồn tắm lớn gốm sứ biên giới còng tay, thô bạo đem Kobe đặt tại bồn tắm lớn một bên trên vách tường, vách tường thật lạnh, nhưng hắn mệt mỏi, không muốn suy nghĩ nữa.

Hắn đem hắn hai tay hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng đến phía sau, két cài lên còng tay.

Hắn đem Kobe lật người, để hắn dựa vào tại vách tường cùng bồn tắm lớn biên giới, trong bồn tắm nước ấm không có qua Kobe trước ngực, nước hơi có một chút lạnh, nhiệt khí đều tán đi,

Katou xuyên thấu qua hơi rung nhẹ mặt nước, nhìn thấy trước ngực hắn thật sâu nhàn nhạt hung ác vết tích.

Katou đều coi thường những này, ánh mắt tập trung ở trước ngực đầu vú, màu hồng phấn cứng chắc lấy.

[ Thật tm Tiện hóa!]

Katou không biết mình là đang mắng ai, vẫn là đang mắng mình, vẫn là chỉ là tại đơn thuần phát hiện bất lực phẫn nộ.

Hắn vượt trên thân, dùng lòng bàn tay thô bạo xoa nắn lấy Kobe trước ngực.

[ Ngươi tmd Sẽ không thật là một cái kỹ nữ đi? Thích bị người khác thô bạo đối đãi cái chủng loại kia, ta tâm bình tĩnh thương ngươi, sợ đập lấy đụng, liền ôm ngươi thời điểm đều sợ ngươi thụ thương, cũng chưa từng thấy qua ngươi cho ta kịch liệt phản ứng, làm sao? Để đại điểu công nhân làm qua một lần, ngươi ngược lại là nhô lên tới.]

Katou cảm thấy mình rất tàn khốc, cũng rất buồn cười, hắn là hình sự, hắn nhìn vấn đề rất tỉ mỉ.

Hắn đập ra Toyota bánh mì cửa sổ xe lúc liền phát hiện, Kobe là ỉu xìu lấy, phân thân khóa bên trong trống rỗng, một bộ sắp đến rơi xuống dáng vẻ......

Nhưng Katou không cố được những này, hắn muốn phát tiết, không phải trên thân thể, là trong ý nghĩ phẫn nộ, bất lực, mờ mịt.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới tại cái kia uốn lượn duyên hải trên đường lớn, Kobe đã từng nói, đương mặt người đối mâu thuẫn thời điểm, nếu không liền bị mâu thuẫn giết chết, nếu không liền giết chết mâu thuẫn, hắn sắp bị mâu thuẫn giết chết, cho nên hắn theo bản năng lựa chọn giết chết mâu thuẫn!

Katou từ trong nước đứng người lên, bước qua bên bồn tắm duyên, giẫm tại ướt sũng trên gạch men sứ, hắn bốn phía quét qua, bồn rửa tay bên cạnh có cái đinh trên tường đưa vật đỡ.

Hắn thô bạo bắt lấy Kobe hai cổ tay ở giữa còng tay, quả thực là đem hắn từ trong bồn tắm lôi ra ngoài, cực kì thô bạo đem hắn nhét vào đưa vật đỡ bên cạnh gạch men sứ trên mặt đất, hắn dùng chìa khoá mở ra còng tay, sau đó cấp tốc lại dựa vào khảo tại đưa vật trên kệ.

Kobe hoàn toàn như trước đây không có phản kháng, vì cái gì, Katou cũng không biết, hắn chỉ biết là, hắn một mực cúi đầu, không dám nhìn tới Kobe con mắt.

[ Tiểu biểu tử, ngươi chờ một hồi ta đi cấp ngươi lấy chút chơi vui.]

Katou dẫn theo mang tới màu đen túi xách, quay trở lại phòng tắm, sau đó ngay trước Kobe mặt mở ra, rầm rầm toàn bộ ngã trên mặt đất.

Hắn có chút thoải mái, không phải bình thường thoải mái, mà là như cái tàn khốc ngược đãi cuồng.

Hắn đem Kobe hai chân mở ra, bày ra cực kỳ dâm đãng tư thế, sau đó hắn ngồi xổm ở giữa hai chân, hắn cảm thấy mình hiện tại nhất định như cái biến thái, lăng nhục phú hào dâm ma loại kia, nhưng hắn quá phẫn nộ, quá mê võng, không cố được nhiều như vậy.

Hắn nhặt lên một chút đồ chơi, từng cái từng cái hướng Kobe biểu hiện ra, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Kobe lờ mờ con mắt.

Đôi mắt này đã từng cho hắn yêu cùng hi vọng, nhưng nghĩ tại hắn lấp đầy trống rỗng cùng mê võng.

Kobe tại mê võng cái gì?

Không biết, bởi vì tmd Katou còn xử lý không được mình mê võng.

......

Katou trong lòng sưu sưu trải qua gió, hắn đau cực kỳ, hắn ngay tại mới biết được, nguyên lai đau cuối cùng là chết lặng, đau đến không biết đau......

Hắn từng cái nhặt, lộ ra được, nhìn xem tầng quà tặng cho hắn tinh thần đại hải con mắt màu đen.

Hắn không sợ hãi, đưa ra giấu ở đồ chơi phía dưới viền ren nữ sĩ đồ lót, hắn lúc mua là quỷ thần xui khiến, cầm thời điểm cũng là quỷ thần xui khiến, hắn lúc ấy tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới hắn thế mà thật dám dùng bên trên, sẽ dùng tới......

Kobe trống rỗng con mắt thỉnh thoảng sẽ lộ ra không vui, nhưng Katou lơ đãng đưa ra thấp kém màu đỏ đồ lót thời điểm, hắn cau mày, không phải bình thường là bởi vì lý trí suy nghĩ, hắn liếc mắt nhìn, ánh mắt ở bên trong quần cùng Katou trên mặt tới tới lui lui.

Katou khóe miệng cố gắng muốn giương lên, nhưng hắn đáy lòng tiếng mưa rơi quá lớn, hắn khống chế không chỉ, khóe miệng không ngừng rủ xuống.

Nét mặt của hắn kẹt tại khóc cùng cười giới hạn tuyến bên trên, vô cùng dữ tợn......

Hắn nhìn thấy Kobe chán ghét, phát ra từ nội tâm chán ghét, tại hắn xuất ra màu đỏ đồ lót tùy ý, tại trước mắt hắn lắc lư trước đó, Kobe chưa từng có như thế từ đầu đến đuôi lộ ra chán ghét qua.

Hắn là thong dong ưu nhã cuồng dã điên cuồng siêu cấp phú hào, cho dù hắn chán ghét cái gì, cũng bất quá là mộc lấy khuôn mặt, liền hừ đều chẳng muốn hừ một tiếng, Kobe rất không có phú hào giá đỡ, không có loại kia thượng lưu xã hội tự cho là đúng, hắn đi theo đám bọn hắn ăn mì tôm, tại hiện ra mồ hôi bẩn trong xe cảnh sát rụt cổ lại giám thị, cùng hắn đi tiệm mì, cùng hắn sóng vai ăn ven đường Oden, hắn thậm chí sẽ khiêm tốn mà cười cười cùng lão bản nói, mời lại cho ta một phần.

...... Kobe rất tính trẻ con.

Ai cũng không có hắn biết, vì cái gì đây?

Cái này còn phải hỏi, bởi vì Thiên Thiên ăn cùng một chỗ, ngồi cùng một chỗ, làm cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn Thiên Thiên đều cùng một chỗ......

Nhưng bây giờ tính trẻ con phú hào, tại hiển lộ ra chán ghét, căm ghét cùng cực cái chủng loại kia.

Katou không biết hắn chán ghét chính là đồ lót, vẫn là mình, hắn không dám nghĩ, đầu óc của hắn mộc, hắn quá mê võng, mê võng đến vì thoát khỏi mê võng, đi tiếp tục tổn thương mê võng căn nguyên.

......

[ Tiểu biểu tử, ta cho ngươi mặc lên thử một chút.]

Katou trước một bước đè lại Kobe hai chân, hắn cho là hắn sẽ giãy dụa, nhưng là hắn quá lo lắng, Kobe không nhúc nhích, cũng không phải là bởi vì bị khảo tại đưa vật trên kệ, mà là trong mắt của hắn cũng cùng liền không có phản kháng phong thái, mà phản kháng kỳ thật vừa lúc là làm người anh dũng hướng về phía trước biểu tượng.

[ Thích không, ta không thích ngươi lão bộ màu đen góc bẹt quần, vậy quá khó chịu, không có tình thú, cho nên ta cố ý mua cho ngươi nơi này, a. Đối, không phải ngươi định thời gian khoản, là bình dân lượng phiến thức.]

Katou đem thấp kém ác thú vị quần lót viền tơ, thuận hắn bóng loáng bắp chân, hắn đến giữa háng, hắn thậm chí tận lực dùng đường viền hoa biên giới phá cọ lấy Kobe đùi bên trong bên trong nhu.]

Kobe chân run quá lợi hại, thân thể cơ hồ là co rút run rẩy, Katou không biết là quá kích thích duyên cớ, vẫn là nguyên nhân gì khác.

Hắn cúi đầu, chuyên chú thủ hạ công việc, nhưng là có thể cảm thấy trên đỉnh đầu bỏng tầm mắt của người.

[ Nữ sĩ kích thước bên trên quả nhiên hơi nhỏ một điểm.]

Katou đứng lên, chặc lưỡi lắc đầu: [ Chờ lần sau lại mua cái kích thước hơi lớn một điểm cho ngươi.]

Katou thật hài lòng, ở giữa Kobe run một cái, bỗng nhiên giống như là nhớ tới chuyện gì, vỗ tay một cái, cười nói:

[ Quên trọng yếu nhất.]

Ánh mắt của hắn tại mặt đất quét quét, tìm được hắn muốn tìm, chấn động bổng, to thêm hình......

Katou nắm quần lót viền tơ biên giới, đem hắn thô bạo đẩy lên bẹn đùi bộ, nhưng phát hiện chính diện thả chấn động bổng, có chút tốn sức, thế là giỏi về toàn diện suy nghĩ vấn đề hình sự Katou, không chút do dự đem Kobe lật lên.

Kobe quỳ trên mặt đất chân đã run giống run rẩy đồng dạng, ước chừng nếu là không có treo còng tay, đã sớm nằm trên đất.

Katou không biết nguyên nhân gì, nhưng hắn đoán không phải thoải mái......

[ Tiểu biểu tử không phải hẳn là thích nhất lưng nhập thức, loại phương thức này tựa như chó kết hợp đồng dạng, nguyên thủy nhất mà lại có thể cắm lại ổn lại thâm sâu.]

Hắn nói tao lời nói, chấn động bổng hướng thít chặt sau trong huyệt nhét, hắn không cần phí sức đi khuếch trương, nơi đó đã sớm khuếch trương tốt, không chỉ có là sau huyệt nếp uốn phấn hồng co rụt lại hợp lại, hiện ra thủy quang, liền bẹn đùi bộ đều là bóng loáng một mảnh.

Katou cảm thấy cái này ẩm ướt có chút quá khoa trương, nhưng lại nghĩ lại, nhớ lại nhân yêu lão bản không có hảo ý ánh mắt, giờ mới hiểu được, hắn hơn phân nửa là đang nhảy trứng bên trên bôi cái gì tình thú dược phẩm.

Katou có chút không cao hứng, hắn không thích trên giường dùng thuốc, vậy sẽ để hắn cảm thấy cùng cái kia tội phạm giết người không có khác nhau, bọn hắn quan hệ không giống, bọn hắn là chân ái mà không phải mê luyến.

Nhưng bọn hắn thật là chân ái sao?

......

Katou chậm rãi đánh lấy vòng sau huyệt bên trong đẩy, mê võng lấy.

[...... A...... Nhẹ...... Ân......]

Kobe quỳ sát tại khiết sáng trên gạch men sứ, gạch men sứ từ màu trắng cùng màu xanh nhạt tam giác gạch ghép lại mà thành, xem xét liền đẳng cấp không cao, phía trên dính chút vết bẩn, tràn đầy giá rẻ dơ bẩn cảm giác.

—— Thật tmd Muốn!

Katou từ khía cạnh thưởng thức, đầu này đáng yêu phát ra tình lại cố gắng đè nén báo săn, lão bản quả nhiên tại chấn động bổng bên trên cũng xức một chút cái gì đi.

Đáng thương chấn động bổng không thể hoàn toàn tiến vào sau huyệt bên trong, nhựa plastic nắm tay phía trước còn thừa lại một mảng lớn, Kobe rất nhạt, vừa nông lại gấp, chỉ có Katou biết.

Katou phát giác Kobe bị khóa lại phân thân dần dần bành trướng, hắn có chút vui vẻ, phát ra từ phế phủ cái chủng loại kia.

[ Cảm giác được dễ chịu đi, cái này kích thước đối ngươi tạm được? Ta biết ngươi là Anh du học trở về cao tài sinh, sợ không đủ ngươi dùng, cho nên cố ý chiếu vào người da trắng kích thước mua.]

Katou liếc xéo lấy Kobe bị dâm loạn mồ hôi thấm ướt bên mặt.

[ Muốn đi sao? Cầu ta.]

Katou ưu nhã thật sâu nhàn nhạt đẩy phong minh chấn động bổng, dùng ngón tay quét ra rũ xuống gương mặt ướt sũng tóc đen, dán tại bên tai của hắn nói.

[ Dùng ngươi chính tông Anh khang nói với ta, Fuck me!!]

[Fuck you!!]

Kobe bỗng nhiên vung quá mức, đâm tới một cái mắt đao, ướt sũng trong mắt lấp đầy dục vọng cùng phẫn nộ.

[ Thảo!]

Katou hưng phấn!

Từ bọn hắn bước vào tình nhân trong tửu điếm đến nay, lần thứ nhất chân chân chính chính hưng phấn!!

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được chính mình nói không chừng mới là thụ ngược đãi cuồng, hắn thế mà cảm thấy nhà hắn âu phục đại lão tại thô lậu mắng chửi người thời điểm, tmd Gợi cảm!

Đây mới là hắn cuồng vọng tự đại siêu cấp phú hào hẳn là dáng vẻ, mà không phải loại kia nghịch lai thuận thụ tiểu tức phụ!

[ Bảo bối ~ Nguyên lai ngươi cũng sẽ bạo nói tục, ngươi bạo nói tục dáng vẻ thật muốn, ta muốn khống chế không nổi, nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian gian ngươi.]

Katou tâm ngọt giống nở hoa, chó cảnh tiến đến Kobe cổ, dùng mình màu trà tóc ngắn, cọ lấy ướt sũng cái cổ.

Nếu như không phải hiện tại Kobe quỳ trên mặt đất, cánh tay bị khảo tại đưa vật trên kệ, cương phân thân bị khóa lại, đằng sau còn cắm nhếch lên lên ông ông tác hưởng chấn động bổng, đại khái ai cũng sẽ cảm thấy đây là một bộ tràn ngập hạnh phúc yêu đương gia đình bộ dáng.

[ Nói thêm nữa hai câu, nói thêm nữa hai câu, nói hai câu ta liền cho ngươi đi.]

Kobe không nói lời nào, đem đầu ngoặt về phía khác một bên, mềm mại tung bay hoa nhài hương đuôi tóc, lướt qua Katou mặt, Katou rất vui vẻ, hắn thật là vui, thế là hắn nắm chặt chấn động ban mạnh tay trọng địa đi đến đè ép.

[ Ân......]

Kobe mặc dù gấp che miệng, nhưng hắn đẩy lần này quá mạnh, vượt qua lực khống chế của hắn.

[ Nói cho ta ngươi là ưa thích người da trắng đại điểu, vẫn là thích người da đen đại điểu, vẫn là thích người châu Á đại điểu.]

Katou ác liệt nói.

[......]

Kobe giống như là bị đột nhiên đánh một muộn côn, bỗng nhiên liền không lên tiếng.

Katou phủ, hắn phát hiện Kobe con mắt chợt lại bịt kín lớp bụi ngầm, vừa rồi giống là báo đi săn tràn ngập sức sống phản kháng, biến mất không thấy......

......

Katou cảm thấy không có tí sức lực nào.

Hắn một hơi đem chấn động bổng điều đến lớn nhất, nghe châm chọc máy móc ông vang, vượt qua Kobe thân thể, chuyển thành chính diện hướng lên trên.

Nhưng trên thực tế cái tư thế này đối với hiện tại Kobe muốn càng khó có thể hơn chịu đựng, chấn động bổng so đường hành lang muốn mọc ra một đoạn, cho nên chỗ hắn tại gượng chống lấy không dám tọa hạ dáng vẻ.

Nhưng Katou mới sẽ không quản cái kia, hắn lạnh suy nghĩ, án lấy Kobe bả vai, tại hắn hoảng sợ nhìn chằm chằm hạ, mãnh đè ép.

Chấn động bổng biến mất, liền nắm tay cũng bị mất, khẳng định sẽ chảy máu a, nhưng Katou đã chết lặng đến không biết đau đớn.

Bên tai đều là đáy lòng mưa to âm thanh.

Kobe là hình sự, cũng không phải là tuỳ tiện sợ đau người, nhưng có lẽ là quá đau, hắn hơi híp mắt lại, không ngừng mà rút lấy hơi lạnh.

Vì không tiết lộ ra xấu hổ rên rỉ, hắn một mực cắn khóe miệng, hiến máu dọc theo khóe miệng, vạch ra chói mắt dây đỏ.

—— Chuyện này thương vì 0 Hỗn đản phú hào!

Katou cau mày, đẩy ra loạn thất bát tao đồ chơi, nhặt lên miệng nhét, nắm vuốt Kobe cằm, quả thực là nhét vào miệng bên trong, lại đem bao da cố định sau đầu, cuối cùng thậm chí quỷ thần xui khiến cho hắn mặc lên màu đen bịt mắt.

Katou híp mắt, đánh giá trước mặt Kobe, càng ngày càng cảm thấy mình như cái tính biến thái.

Kobe ngửa tựa ở trên vách tường, lưng chăm chú dán tại lạnh buốt trên gạch men sứ, tiếp tục đang run rẩy, đưa vật đỡ cao hơn đỉnh đầu của hắn, treo thủ đoạn.

Katou thở dài, đem đầu kia giá rẻ màu đỏ đồ lót cho hắn mặc, đi ra ngoài cửa.

Kobe nhìn không thấy, nhưng có thể nghe được tiếng bước chân của hắn, Kobe rất thông minh, coi như hắn không thông minh, cũng có thể suy đoán ra người trước mắt muốn đi.

......

Katou tại Kobe trên mặt nhìn thấy sợ hãi, thật sự rõ ràng sợ hãi, cái này cùng trước đó loại kia nhỏ xíu sợ hãi kém xa, nguồn gốc từ tại linh hồn sợ hãi.

Kobe xưa nay sẽ không sợ hãi, liền xem như bị phần tử phạm tội từ trên vách đá đẩy xuống, liền xem như đối mặt với băng lãnh đính tại trán họng súng, không chỉ sẽ không sợ hãi, nói không chừng sẽ bởi vì quá kích thích, thoải mái đến kêu đi ra.

Nhưng......

—— Kobe tại công cộng toilet lúc, còn tin tưởng hắn sẽ không đi, mà bây giờ...... Kobe sợ hắn đem hắn một người nhét vào tình này người khách sạn giờ trong phòng, hắn không tại tín nhiệm hắn......

......

Nhưng sợ hãi không phải cũng là một loại kích thích sao?

Phú hào thích kích thích, vậy liền cho hắn trước nay chưa từng có!

Katou đi ra ngoài, cười thảm lấy, nghĩa vô phản cố!!

Katou ngồi xổm ở cửa phòng bên ngoài, đầu ngón tay cầm điếu thuốc, là từ hành lang bên cạnh tự động buôn bán cơ bên trong mua được, giá rẻ khói, áo mưa, mì tôm, cấp thấp tình nhân khách sạn thiết yếu phẩm.

Vậy cái kia chút siêu cấp cấp cao tình nhân khách sạn, giống như là trung đông dầu hỏa quốc gia bên trong những cái kia, sẽ có hay không có bán xì gà đây này, Katou buồn cười nghĩ, cái kia hẳn là là xì gà, áo mưa, siêu cao ngăn đồ ăn.

Katou bỗng nhiên dâng lên một loại vi diệu ý nghĩ, tựa như là vô luận là kẻ có tiền hay là người nghèo, áo mưa đều là thiết yếu phẩm, kẻ có tiền có thể hay không ở phía trên lớp mạ kim màng đâu?

Hắn không biết, mặc dù bạn trai nàng là siêu cấp phú hào, ăn dùng đều là đỉnh cấp, nhưng hắn chưa thấy qua độ kim màng áo mưa, trong nhà hắn hiếm thấy không có, trong nhà hắn cái gì hàng cao đẳng đều có, nhưng là không có nguyên nhân này rất đơn giản.

Vì cái gì đây?

Bởi vì bọn hắn căn bản cũng không cần.

Katou thích thịt cùng thịt tiếp xúc, cho nên tại hắn cùng Kobe đêm đầu thời điểm, Kobe lấy ra áo mưa, Katou nhíu nhíu mày, kỳ thật hắn cũng chỉ là nhíu nhíu mày, sau đó bạn trai nàng siêu cấp phú hào EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 Anh cao tài sinh, cũng nhíu nhíu mày, tiện tay đem áo mưa nhét vào hàng phía trước vị trí lái bên trên, ngồi xuống, nghĩa vô phản cố......

Katou một mực canh giữ ở cửa phòng, hắn không đi, hắn không có khả năng đi, đầu ngón chân mình nghĩ cũng biết, hắn chân ngồi xổm tê, thế là an vị tại chân tường, sương mù tại đầu ngón tay lượn quanh một vòng, sau đó trong không khí chậm rãi khuếch tán ra.

Katou trong tay nắm vuốt một sợi dây chuyền, Thập Tự Giá mặt dây chuyền, rất giá rẻ, siêu cấp giá rẻ, chỉ có 780 Yên, một bát mì sợi giá cả, bởi vì nhìn xem đều không thế nào tránh, Katou hoài nghi lão bản lừa bọn hắn, dây chuyền căn bản liền ngân đều không phải, phổ thông cái gì hợp thành kim loại vật liệu đi.

Bạn trai của hắn là siêu cấp phú hào, phú hào bên trong phú hào, tại tàn khốc phú hào chuỗi thức ăn ở trong đứng tại đỉnh, bạn trai nàng xuyên Anh quốc định chế đồ vét, mang theo hơn trăm triệu bề ngoài, Anh du học trở về, sẽ nói bảy quốc ngữ nói, trí thông minh 180, phá án và bắt giam qua rất nhiều án chưa giải quyết, từ những phương diện này tới nói, quả thực là lóe ánh sáng, toàn phương vị có thể xưng hoàn mỹ.

Nhưng hắn bạn trai có một cái thiếu hụt, tựa như hắn EQ vì 0 Đồng dạng, tại hắn cấp cao tơ lụa áo sơmi phía dưới, cất giấu một cái giá rẻ Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền.

[ Giá rẻ ] Hai chữ không ngừng tại Katou trong đầu đảo quanh.

Nhưng Katou khi đó còn không có play Ý nghĩ, hắn chân tâm thật ý muốn đưa cho Kobe một cái tốt, hắn hứa hẹn qua muốn tặng cho hắn một cái Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền.

Hắn không phải giáo đồ, Kobe cũng không phải, không có chút nào thành kính. Nhưng Katou vẫn là hi vọng có ai đến có thể bảo hộ hắn, mặc kệ là Thượng Đế cũng tốt lắm, Phật Tổ cũng tốt, đối tượng cũng không trọng yếu, hắn hi vọng có ai tại trong cõi u minh bảo hộ hắn, hắn cũng muốn để cho mình an tâm.

Kia là năm ngoái lễ Giáng Sinh, hai người bọn họ chính thức cùng một chỗ thời gian, kỳ thật tại trúc hạ vụ án kết thúc về sau, bọn hắn liền bắt đầu mắt đi mày lại, xung quanh đồng sự đều không ngừng giật dây.

Nhưng nên nói như thế nào đâu, ở vào tình yêu chưa đầy, hữu nghị quá đủ trình độ.

Kobe là cái siêu cấp phú hào, mà Katou là cái Đông Kinh phiêu cảnh thự hình sự, hắn chính là cái công chức, mặc dù hắn không có cái gì gia đình gánh vác, nhưng cũng không có để dành được tiền gì, cũng không phải hắn trải lên lãng phí, là bởi vì bọn hắn tiền lương vốn là quá ít.

Nhưng dù vậy, hắn vẫn là muốn cho Kobe tốt nhất, thế là nắm vuốt mới phát tiền lương, cao hứng tồn tiến ngân hàng của mình tài khoản.

Hắn nắm vuốt thẻ ngân hàng, cảm thụ được bên trong trĩu nặng phân lượng, tiền thật nhiều, 780 Vạn yên, nhưng chỉ là đối hắn mà nói, đối với hắn bạn trai mà nói, nói không chừng còn chưa đủ mua một đầu đồ lót.

Nhưng dù vậy Kobe vẫn là mộc nghiêm mặt, cùng hắn đi vào Ginza sáu bản mộc, Katou khẩn trương ghê gớm, hắn đều là tại đại mại tràng mua đánh gãy áo jacket cái loại người này, đi tại loại này ngăn nắp xinh đẹp cấp cao trên đường phố, vẫn sẽ có loại cảm giác không thoải mái, nhất là Kobe còn đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, hấp dẫn lấy mỗi một cái người từng trải ánh mắt, nhưng không phải nói hắn đẹp trai cỡ nào, mặc dù hắn cũng xác thực rất đẹp trai, nhưng cũng không có đẹp trai ngược lại mỗi người đều chăm chú nhìn hắn.

Mỗi người đều nhìn hắn là bởi vì hắn hào, ngày đó không biết vì cái gì nhất là hào, tựa như hành tẩu hình người kim cương, tiếp tục óng ánh phát sáng cái chủng loại kia.

Bọn hắn mỗi khi đi qua một cái tủ kính, nhân viên bán hàng đều hận không thể đem Kobe cứng rắn kéo vào đi, nhưng lại sợ làm bẩn hắn cấp cao âu phục, nghĩ lại không nghĩ, một bộ nơm nớp lo sợ bộ dáng.

Chapter 5

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 5

Nơm nớp lo sợ không chỉ có nhân viên bán hàng, còn có Katou, sát đường cửa hàng thực sự quá lấp lánh, chảy chỉ riêng tủ kính pha lê bên trong, ngọc đẹp châu báu lóe ra rực rỡ sắc thái.

Kobe một nhà một nhà đi, ven đường trong tủ kính lấy tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh châu báu, hắn liền nhìn đều không có nhìn lên một cái, Katou rất kỳ quái, nhưng tưởng rằng loại kia chỉ cần mỗ gia cố định nhãn hiệu, mặc dù hắn sợ rụt rè, đến lúc đó mua không nổi, nhưng hắn không nguyện ý Kobe không vui, cho nên một mực đi theo hắn đi.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn đã nhanh muốn đi đến cuối con đường, Kobe vẫn là không có muốn đi tiến nhà ai cửa hàng ý tứ, Katou rốt cục nhịn không được, thế là liền hỏi hắn, Kobe ngón tay đỉnh lấy hình dáng đường cong xinh đẹp cằm, giống như là đang suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ một trận, giống như là không có suy nghĩ ra kết quả, thế là dẫn hắn lại tiếp tục đi lên phía trước.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn xuyên qua một con đường, lại một con đường, hoàn toàn toàn đi ra xa hoa phố xá sầm uất, Kobe rốt cục dừng lại, tại một nhà trăm nguyên cửa hàng trước cửa, hắn ưu nhã mở ra chân dài, xốc lên lỗ rách màn cửa, đi vào.

Katou nhìn chằm chằm tiêu sái bóng lưng, kém chút điên mất.

Trăm nguyên trong tiệm rực rỡ muôn màu, thực phẩm, đồ dùng hàng ngày loạn thất bát tao, chất đống một cái kệ hàng, lại một cái kệ hàng, Katou đi theo Kobe tại tràn ngập giá rẻ cảm giác nhựa plastic tủ kệ hàng trong thông đạo ở giữa ghé qua, thẳng đến bọn hắn đi vào bán trang sức quầy hàng, Katou có chút biết Kobe muốn làm gì.

Hắn rất không vui, hắn muốn cho hắn tốt nhất, xứng với hắn lóe sáng phát sáng, hắn không biết vậy sẽ ở nơi đó, nhưng hắn biết nhất định sẽ không là tại loại này giá rẻ trăm nguyên trong tiệm.

Katou chú ý tới Kobe ánh mắt, tại một đôi làm vòng đối giới bên trên dừng dừng, làm chiếc nhẫn giống không thế nào tia chớp, tối đa cũng chính là làm bằng bạc phẩm, đóng gói hộp bên ngoài bọc lấy màu đỏ tươi thấp kém lông nhung thiên nga, nhưng là Kobe cũng chỉ là ngắn ngủi dừng lại, sau đó nắm lên bên cạnh một sợi dây chuyền, màu trắng bạc Thập Tự Giá mặt dây chuyền.

Kobe nói liền muốn hắn, dùng mệnh khiến ngữ khí, Katou phục tùng, mặc dù trong lòng đủ kiểu không tình nguyện, Kobe xứng với tốt hơn, càng tránh, càng sáng hơn, hắn không phải không mang tiền, hắn mang theo 780 Vạn, mặc dù không đủ Kobe màu đen góc bẹt quần đắt đỏ, nhưng ít ra cũng có thể mua khỏa mang nhỏ óng ánh kim cương, nếu như mua khỏa mang kim cương, sẽ có vẻ tương đối thành kính, nói không chừng ngay cả Thượng Đế đều càng muốn phù hộ hắn.

Hắn đem dây chuyền trịnh trọng mang tại Kobe trên cổ, rũ xuống tơ lụa áo sơmi bên ngoài, nói thật 780 Nguyên, cũng liền một bát mì sợi chất lượng, thật sự là không thế nào cấp cao, thậm chí đều không lấp lóe.

Nhưng bọn hắn hôn, Katou cũng không nhớ rõ, bọn họ là ai trước hôn ai, dù sao chính là hôn, kia hôn còn rất nóng.

Kobe nhất định sẽ mang theo đầu kia giá rẻ, chỉ trị giá một bát mì sợi kim loại dây chuyền, tựa như hắn nhất định sẽ đeo cấp cao đồng hồ, đồng hồ là đủ loại nhãn hiệu, nhưng đồng dạng đắt đỏ.

Không rõ hắn vì cái gì già mang theo hắn đồ chơi kia, cùng hắn giá trị bản thân quá không hài hòa, liền tặng quà Katou đều cảm thấy có chút mất mặt, phát hiện điểm này, đương nhiên cũng không chỉ có một mình hắn.

Ngày đó Katou đi làm trở về, đẩy ra gia môn, đối, hắn đem đến Kobe nhà, cũng không phải là hắn tọa lạc trong rừng rậm ở giữa cung điện Versailles, Kobe cảm thấy người hầu quá nhiều, ồn ào, thế là hai người tại cầu vồng khách sạn tầng cao nhất ở lại.

Hắn tại xuyên qua thư phòng thời điểm, ngẫu nhiên nghe thấy thư phòng trò chuyện âm thanh, theo lý thuyết hắn không nên nghe lén, nhưng nhất thời nhịn không được, thế là tại nửa mở ngoài cửa vểnh tai.

Kobe lúc này đã là bạn trai hắn, ngồi trong thư phòng, mang theo tài trí kính đen, đọc qua từ cảnh thự mang về án chưa giải quyết vật liệu.

Hắc đầu con mắt màu xanh lam hỗn huyết nam nhân, dựa vào bàn đọc sách biên giới, Katou đối với hắn có chút ấn tượng, tựa như là cái nào đó nghị viên con trai độc nhất, tới qua nhà một lần, miễn cưỡng xem như Kobe bằng hữu.

Hai người bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm, mặc dù nói nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng đều nam nhân một mình tại ồn ào, Kobe căn bản không có tiếp lời, chuyên chú đảo vật liệu.

Không biết làm sao nâng lên kia khoản tiền liên, nam nhân hung hăng chế giễu nói, sợi dây chuyền này cùng hắn không có chút nào phù, nói hắn là não rút, tại trên cổ của mình treo như thế cái giá rẻ hàng, tìm như thế cái giá rẻ bạn trai.

Katou rất bị thương tổn, nhưng nam nhân nói cũng không sai, hắn xác thực rất giá rẻ.

Nhưng Kobe từ đầu đến cuối ngồi ở kia từ đầu đến cuối đảo hồ sơ vụ án, cực kì chuyên chú cái chủng loại kia, mộc nghiêm mặt, tựa như căn bản không có nghe nam nhân nói chuyện.

Katou giấu ở trong bóng tối, hắn hi vọng Kobe có thể nói chút gì, hắn có thể thừa nhận đầu kia dây chuyền giá rẻ, có thể thừa nhận hắn cái này bạn trai giá rẻ, có thể lấy xuống dây chuyền nhét vào trong sọt rác, hoặc là có thể phản bác......, nhưng hắn không hề nói gì, từ đầu đến cuối liền tựa như không có nghe thấy.

Katou không biết khi đó Kobe là thế nào nghĩ, cho dù là đến bây giờ.

Katou cười khổ, trên mặt đất nhấn diệt thuốc lá, nhét vào bên cạnh trong thùng rác, quay trở lại gian phòng.

Trời lạnh, hắn sợ hắn cảm mạo......

Cho dù hắn có chuẩn bị tâm lý, cho dù hắn cho là mình đã tâm lạnh, sẽ không lại lửa nóng, nhưng khi hắn đẩy cửa ra, thật nhìn thấy bị trói ở nơi đó Kobe thời điểm, dưới hông vẫn là lập tức liền nóng đi lên.

Quá nóng, quả thực muốn nổ tung!

Tràng diện này quá tm Dâm đãng, liền xem như Gv Cũng đập không ra loại hiệu quả này, bởi vì Gv Những cái kia nam minh tinh đều là chút lão thủ, không giống bạn trai hắn thuần muốn chết.

Bởi vì quá thuần, cho nên khi sóng thời điểm, sẽ sinh ra lật qua hiệu quả.

Đã nghe không được máy móc vù vù âm thanh, chấn động bổng cũng đã không có điện, Katou một bên trong lòng nhả rãnh lấy, cái đồ chơi này năng lực bay liên tục thật là chênh lệch, một bên tại Kobe hai chân ở giữa, ngồi xổm xuống.

Kobe hai chân đã không phải là gãy lên chống đỡ lấy, hoàn toàn mềm xuống tới, bình trên mặt đất, không ngừng run rẩy, Katou đem hắn chân được chia càng mở, sờ lên màu đỏ quần lót phần dưới, hoàn toàn bị ướt nhẹp, lộ ra màu đỏ sậm.

[ Ta phát hiện ngươi thật rất yêu nước chảy, là một loại nào đó thiên phú sao?]

Katou kéo xuống màu đỏ đồ lót, mở ra ác ý trò đùa.

[ Ngươi nếu không dứt khoát đừng làm hình cảnh, làm nam kỹ đi, phát huy đầy đủ tiên thiên ưu thế.]

Đồ lót bị từ một cái chân bên trên lui ra đến, treo ở một cái khác đầu run rẩy tuyết trắng trên bàn chân, phòng tắm phía trên ra đầu gió thổi tới điều hoà không khí gió nóng, viền ren màu đỏ đồ lót có chút lắc lư, có điểm giống chiêu chơi gái nữ huy động tay số đỏ khăn, đặc biệt phóng đãng......

Katou có chút vui vẻ, hắn cảm thấy hắn lại đạt được giai đoạn tính thắng lợi.

Katou đem ngón tay thò vào Kobe khe mông trong bóng tối, tại thấm ướt nếp uốn bên trong tìm tòi nửa ngày, mới sờ đến sau huyệt chấn động bổng nắm tay, nhưng nó bị Kobe một mực đặt ở dưới thân, trong lúc nhất thời không tốt lấy ra.

Thế là Katou dứt khoát thu tay lại, nhìn thoáng qua Kobe, mềm tại như nước trong veo gạch men sứ góc tường, tiếp tục run rẩy, đặt vào không.

[ Tiểu biểu tử, không có chấn động, rất trống rỗng đi, muốn hay không gia đại điểu đặt đi vào.]

[......]

Kobe không để ý tới hắn, coi như hắn nghĩ phản ứng cũng không có cách nào, bởi vì đút lấy cao su miệng cầu, tràn ra tới nước bọt ướt nhẹp cái cằm, cái cổ bao quát tuyết trắng trước ngực, tại phòng tắm dưới ánh đèn, lóe lên dâm đãng thủy quang.

gv Đập không ra một phần mười tình sắc!

Phòng tắm dần dần ấm lên, giống như là vừa ai đốt lên một mồi lửa, màu vỏ quýt hỏa diễm làm càn, vũ động, vũ động, nóng diễm chiếu vào Kobe thấm ướt ửng hồng trên gương mặt.

Thật tm Nhiệt tình!

Katou nóng không kiên trì nổi!

Hắn từ áo jacket trong túi lấy ra chìa khoá, két để lộ đưa vật trên kệ còng tay, hắn không đề phòng chút nào Kobe phản kích, bởi vì hắn biết, Kobe sớm không còn khí lực, tại hắn tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị to thêm hình chấn động bổng tiếp tục điều khiển hạ.

Katou đem mềm hoá thành nước Kobe, chặn ngang ôm lấy, Kobe thân thể vòng trong ngực ở giữa, ướt sũng lưng đặt ở rắn chắc trên cánh tay, đầu hướng ra phía ngoài ngửa đi, lộ ra yết hầu nhấp nhô tuyết trắng trước cái cổ.

Katou rất vui vẻ, rất hưng phấn!

Hắn cảm nhận được chưa bao giờ có làm [ Chân nam nhân ] Cảm giác, hắn bó ngạo kiêu ngạo báo săn bạn trai rốt cục để hắn cho hắn [ Làm ] Ngoan ngoãn nằm tại trong khuỷu tay, thành [ Mềm đạp đạp ] [ Nữ nhân ].

Quá sướng rồi, loại này chinh phục cảm giác quá sướng rồi, trước nay chưa từng có thoải mái!!

Tàn khốc tự tôn làm cho hắn cười, nụ cười này không có chút nào nhiệt độ.

Kobe mang theo bịt mắt nhìn không thấy, nhưng là hắn biết hắn có thể nghe thấy.

——[ Đi, chúng ta nên lên giường!]

Tất cả công tác chuẩn bị đều hoàn thành, mặc dù ở giữa ra buồn nôn nhạc đệm, kết quả tóm lại là tốt, Katou đem Kobe đặt ở giường chiếu ở giữa, giường chiếu phía dưới là trắng noãn mềm mại ga giường từ trong nhà mang đến, cái này cấp thấp tình lữ lữ điếm ga giường quá dơ bẩn, ai biết ai ở phía trên đã làm gì, hắn không xứng đụng vào bạn trai hắn bóng loáng lưng.

Hắn móc ra chìa khoá, mở ra phân thân khóa, phân thân nhan sắc có chút phát tím, Katou sợ đem hắn hắn liếc phế đi, thế là giúp Kobe đánh lên.

[...... Ân......]

Katou rất vui vẻ, hắn nghe được Kobe thanh âm rất nhỏ, mặc dù còn có chút kiềm chế, không hoàn toàn buông ra, nhưng ít ra bắt đầu [ Thành thành thật thật ] Rên rỉ, giống hắn tha thiết ước mơ như thế, nguyên nhân Katou cũng là có thể đoán được —— Đại khái là thần chí không rõ.

Katou từ đầu đến cuối không có hái mắt của hắn che đậy, khó mà nói vì cái gì, có lẽ là không nguyện ý nhìn cặp kia đã từng toát lên lấy hi vọng, bắn ra lấy sặc sỡ loá mắt sinh mệnh lực con mắt, để hắn làm u ám.

Có lẽ đơn thuần chẳng qua là cảm thấy mang theo càng hữu tình thú, có thể mang cho hắn, mang cho phú hào càng nhiều kích thích, Kobe mặt so với hắn nửa người dưới còn muốn ẩm ướt, lóng lánh câu hồn đoạt phách quang trạch.

[...... Ân...... A......]

Kobe vô ý thức nhuyễn lấy eo, Katou cảm thấy Kobe hẳn là bị thoải mái đến, dù sao mấy canh giờ này hắn kìm nén đến quá lâu, thậm chí liền rên rỉ đều chẳng phải bị đè nén, Kobe hai tay chăm chú bắt lấy ga giường, đầu ngửa về đằng sau đi, mũi chân cũng bởi vì tiếp tục không ngừng khoái cảm mà hướng vào phía trong câu lên, hai chân đều run giống run rẩy đồng dạng.

Katou cảm thấy hắn đại khái là muốn tới, cho nên hắn thả...... Tay...... ......

Kobe mặc dù liều mạng đè nén, nhưng hắn eo không ngừng mà tại trên giường đơn thăm dò, cái này tiết lộ nội tâm của hắn khát vọng.

[ Đến, nói, Fuck me!!]

Katou cúi người. Sĩ quan cấp cao khuỷu tay chống tại Kobe nghiêng đầu một bên, đem buông thõng ướt sũng thái dương đừng ở sau tai, hướng phía đỏ bừng ướt át tai, ác ý thổi hơi.

[ Nói, muốn ta làm ngươi!]

[......]

Kobe vẫn là không nói, ướt sũng mặt, chuyển hướng một bên khác, Katou trông thấy bờ môi lại tuôn ra huyết hồng, hắn lại tại cắn bờ môi của mình, tới dọa ức.

Hắn vì cái gì kiềm chế?! Tại sao muốn thương tổn tới mình?! Hắn không phải liền bị thợ sữa chữa người cưỡng gian đều không phản kháng sao?! Vì cái gì vừa đến hắn này làm sao cũng không được đâu!

Vẫn là nói hắn chỉ nguyện ý cùng người xa lạ......

Katou phiền não, hắn có chút loạn, hắn cảm thấy hắn cùng thắng lợi liền kém một chút, lại thêm một mồi lửa, hắn liền thắng.

Mục tiêu của hắn là cái gì đến, hắn nghĩ nửa ngày cuối cùng nhớ tới —— Hắn là muốn nhà hắn đáng chết phú hào ẩm ướt cộc cộc cầu hắn làm!

Nhưng bây giờ hắn chính là không nói!

Là bởi vì hắn cho kích thích còn chưa đủ à?! Còn muốn kích thích? Càng kích thích hơn?! Càng kích thích hơn?!!

Cái gì mới là kích thích?

Tương phản......

Cùng cái gì tương phản đâu? Cái gì là cấu thành Kobe căn bản nhất nguyên tố đâu?

Katou sương mù mai sắc hỗn độn giữa mê võng bắn vào tia sáng, hắc ám......

Tiền......

Bạn trai hắn số dư còn lại vô hạn, trước đối với hắn mà nói liền cùng trong công viên miễn phí nước máy, có thể tiêu xài một chút lưu, vô cùng vô tận lưu......

Katou vi diệu cảm thấy hắn sờ lấy môn đạo, hoặc là sao có thể cho hắn bạn trai lớn nhất kích thích.

Cái này kích thích quá kích thích, không ai dám, cũng không ai có thể cho bạn trai hắn loại kích thích này.

Kích thích, kích thích...... Quá kích thích.

Katou mừng thầm.

Hắn xuống giường, đi chân đất đạp lên vô cùng bẩn thảm, tiếng bước chân không nặng, hắn dư quang thoáng nhìn Kobe bả vai rõ ràng run lên.

—— Coi như hắn trở về, nhưng hắn vẫn là chưa tin hắn, cho là hắn sẽ còn đi......

...... Hắn không tin hắn......

Không tin cũng không tin đi, nhưng hắn không phải cũng không đáng đến tín nhiệm sao?

Katou phòng tắm bên cạnh trên mặt thảm, tìm tới đại mại tràng mua giá rẻ màu nâu áo jacket, từ trong túi móc bóp ra, màu đen song gãy tiền, nó cũng là bán trận giá đặc biệt hàng, thậm chí đều không phải da thật, bất quá chuyện này không trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là bên trong phúc phận dụ cát, Katou mặc dù không bằng nhà hắn âu phục đại lão hào, nhưng nói thế nào cũng là chính phủ công chức, nhưng là bình dân bên trong trung tầng, nhưng lại thế nào trung tầng nó vẫn là bình dân, nhưng bây giờ bình dân phải làm một kiện......

Để tất cả bình dân đều cảm thấy vô cùng sảng khoái sự tình......

Là cái gì đây?

Katou đưa trong tay màu đen gãy đôi túi tiền, nâng lên trước ngực.

[ Tiểu biểu tử, nói cái giá đi!]

Katou cúi người, cười tà, đem màu xanh thẫm ngàn nguyên tiền giấy gãy đôi, dùng chồng chất thành nếp gấp mũi nhọn, cực dâm túy kích thích Kobe đầu vú, hắn một lần gảy, một lần hài lòng cảm thụ được Kobe bản năng phản ứng.

[ Làm ngươi một lần, bao nhiêu tiền, 1000 Yên đủ sao?]

Kobe thân thể nhỏ bé run rẩy, không biết là thoải mái, vẫn là cái gì khác, nhưng trong mắt toát ra khó có thể tin, nhưng lại làm kẻ khác tan nát cõi lòng lại khiến người điên cuồng!

Thật sự sảng khoái!

Kobe rất trắng, tuyết trắng cái chủng loại kia, cũng là, hắn là sống an nhàn sung sướng thiếu gia, lại cùng hắn ở chung trước đó, tắm rửa đều có người hầu hầu hạ, có thể không nuôi trắng nõn trắng nõn, hắn đầu vú đứng thẳng lấy, giống khỏa oánh nhuận đỏ tươi cây lựu tử, cùng tiền giấy ngầm nhan sắc hình thành mãnh liệt tương phản.

Nhưng trên tâm lý tương phản càng cường liệt, hắn một cái tầng dưới chót bình dân hướng một cái phú hào bên trong phú hào, phú hào đỉnh người vung tiền.

Quá sướng rồi, thoải mái hắn đều muốn khóc lên......

[......]

Kobe mím chặt đôi môi, thân thể ngăn không được run rẩy, bình tại trên giường đầu ngón tay cũng không ngừng run rẩy, nhưng hắn duy trì lấy trầm mặc.

[ Không đủ, kia 2000 Thế nào?2000 Khối đủ cùng một cái nam kỹ chơi play , bên ngoài đều là cái kia giá cả, mà lại ngươi người này mặc dù khuôn mặt xinh đẹp một điểm, trên giường không trò gian, sống không tốt, hẳn là giá trị không được nhiều tiền như vậy.]

Katou lại từ cái kia giá rẻ túi tiền ở trong móc ra một trương lục sắc ngàn nguyên tiền giấy, hắn cảm thấy nếu như hắn đủ biến thái, nói không chừng sẽ đem tờ giấy này nhét vào Kobe sau huyệt bên trong, nhưng hắn không có biến thái như vậy, mà lại tiền quá, hắn sợ hắn bạn trai sẽ xảy ra bệnh......

Phạm tiện! Katou dưới đáy lòng phẫn nộ trách cứ mình.

[......]

Kobe bờ môi bị bén nhọn răng cắn nát, màu hồng môi thấm màu đỏ bừng, cái này đỏ tươi đỏ quá chói mắt, tại tuyết trắng làn da cùng tuyết trắng ga giường phụ trợ hạ.

[ Không nói lời nào có đúng không?[

Katou cảm thấy loại kia phiền lòng nôn nóng cảm giác lại bò lên trên ngực của hắn.

Ép tới hắn thở không nổi, hắn lần lượt hít sâu, lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, hắn lại có loại rõ ràng là tại làm lấy chủ nô lăng nhục sự tình, trên tinh thần lại giống như là nô lệ tại vô cùng đáng thương tại quỳ cầu.

Trong lỗ tai tiếng nước quá lớn, quá lớn, gió lốc vòng quanh như trút nước mưa tại từ từ thôn phệ lấy hắn.

[ Vậy ngươi ra cái giá, nói ngươi bao nhiêu tiền bán một lần?!]

[......]

Kobe vẫn là trầm mặc, nhưng trong con mắt thụ thương sắc thái quá sâu chìm, hắn không có cách nào coi nhẹ.

Katou gấp, cũng không biết là khí vẫn là phẫn,

Hắn giống dã thú bị nhốt tiến lồng bên trong, đụng phải kim loại lồng bên trong nóng nảy, ngẩng lên trời gào thét, ai tới thả ta ra ngoài.

Hắn muốn ngừng xuống tới, kia thụ thương ánh mắt, đi lòng vòng chui trái tim của hắn.

Nhưng hắn dừng lại không được, trong lòng tiếng mưa rơi quá lớn, đột nhiên liền từ lòng bàn chân dâng lên lăn lộn lên sóng lớn, triệt để đem hắn nuốt sống.

Hắn đánh mất làm nhân loại lý trí.

[ Ta quá muốn làm ngươi, ta nhịn không được, nếu như ngươi không chịu ra cái giá, vậy liền toàn bộ đều cho ngươi!!]

Hắn từ tường kép rút ra toàn bộ giấy chép, thật dày một xấp, hung tợn quất hướng Kobe ửng hồng má phải bên trên.

Kobe gương mặt bị quất, khuynh hướng một bên, cặp kia u ám con mắt màu đen tiêu điểm, rốt cục rời đi hắn......

Katou nhìn xem Kobe bên mặt, nhìn xem đắp lên hắn gương mặt tiền giấy, tim như bị đao cắt.

Cái kia vốn nên là mời hắn đi gặp viên chế ăn cơm tiền, Katou trong ví tiền luôn có rất nhiều tiền, kỳ thật hắn rất tiết kiệm, căn bản không dùng đến nhiều tiền như vậy, nhưng hắn chung quy giả bộ rất nhiều, ít nhất phải đủ dừng lại hội viên cao cấp chế phòng ăn tiền cơm, bạn trai hắn đánh ra vốn liền tại cấp cao hội viên chế trong nhà ăn ăn cơm, mặc dù bọn hắn ở chung qua bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ không có đi qua, hắn chỉ cùng hắn đi tiệm mì, hắn Katou còn luôn luôn mang theo rất nhiều tiền, để phòng vạn nhất lấy bạn trai hắn đi gặp viên chế phòng ăn, hắn nghĩ mời hắn ăn cơm, mà không phải từ hắn tính tiền, đó cũng không phải nhàm chán đại nam tử chủ nghĩa, hắn chính là muốn mua đơn, không có gì càng sâu bởi vì.

......

Hiện tại, những hạnh phúc kia mặt đối mặt ăn cơm tiền giấy, lục sắc phúc phận dụ cát, dọc theo Kobe bóng loáng gương mặt trượt xuống đến tuyết trắng trên giường đơn, tuyết trắng trên lồng ngực.

12 Nguyệt thủ đô Tokyo gió lạnh lặng yên từ trong cửa sổ tiến vào đến, thổi đến từng trương lục sắc vạn nguyên tiền giấy, bỗng nhiên mạn thiên phi vũ.

Kobe từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lấy nghiêng mặt tư thế, cũng không nhúc nhích, chỉ là đuôi mắt bỗng nhiên liền đỏ lên.

Nếp uốn màu trắng ga giường, hoành chìm màu trắng nhục thể, giống cánh hoa tán loạn mở lục sắc tiền giấy.

—— Cực kỳ giống hình tượng hóa mê võng thượng lưu xã hội ảnh thu nhỏ.

[......]

Kobe không nói gì không động, từ đầu đến cuối nghiêng mặt, trống rỗng nhìn qua tủ đầu giường biên giới gỗ thô sắc công tắc điện.

Katou dạ dày không ngừng cuồn cuộn, đối mặt đè chết người trầm mặc, hắn muốn ói.

Kobe bỗng nhiên quay đầu, bỏng người ánh mắt tới, Katou khẽ run rẩy, muốn chạy trốn, nhưng chỗ đó mới là hắn cảng tránh gió đâu.

Trong nhà sao?

Ở đâu là nhà?

Có hắn mới có nhà, không có hắn, nhà ở nơi đó đâu?!

——[ Ngươi vui vẻ sao?]

Vấn đề giống như trước.

[ Vui vẻ! Ta Tm Vui vẻ sắp chết !]

Đồng dạng đáp án.

Kobe ánh mắt chợt thay đổi, thâm thúy mê võng xoay tròn lấy tan biến, trở nên trong suốt......

Katou đột nhiên cảm giác được Kobe giống như hắn, khả năng cũng là một mực tại xoắn xuýt, cho nên mới sẽ lộ ra phức tạp như vậy ánh mắt.

Nhưng giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được Kobe mắt sáng rực lên, nhưng không phải loại kia vui vẻ sáng tỏ, là lờ mờ sáng tỏ, giống như là từng bước hướng đi tử vong, nghĩa vô phản cố......

Hắn hiểu rõ Kobe, biết hắn là loại kia là một khi quyết định, liền sẽ nghĩa vô phản cố, liền liền Đại La thần tiên cũng ngăn không được cố chấp cuồng!

......

Kobe chợt cười, rất giống bạo tạc án treo ở cầu gãy bên trên, ngưỡng vọng đến như thế, chỉ là ánh mắt vi diệu khác biệt.

[Fuck me.]

Katou không kém điểm liền nhảy dựng lên, hắn co lên bả vai, hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, hắn khó có thể tin, hắn âu phục đại lão bạn trai rất ngông cuồng, rất tự phụ, rất đề cao bản thân, coi như tại bạo nói tục thời điểm, chỉ sợ cũng phải Fuck you! Mà không phải Fuck me!

Katou hoảng sợ nhìn về phía Kobe, phát hiện Kobe còn đang cười, hắn tại mị hoặc đuôi mắt nhìn thấy thảm liệt.

[Free.]

Katou điên rồi, hắn cảm thấy hắn như cái biến thái cuồng, phóng tới hoành chìm giường chiếu ở giữa trắng bóng nhục thể. Bọn hắn vốn có tư cách ân ái, vốn hẳn nên ân ái, nhưng bây giờ không phải tại ân ái, là hắn tại đơn hướng ngược đãi. Hắn gặm cắn trơn bóng trôi chảy lưng, tại thương tích phía trên tăng thêm mới, càng nặng thương tích. Hắn như dã thú dùng bén nhọn răng, làm càn lấy cổ, thẳng đến tích táp rơi xuống máu tươi.

Kobe gọi rất lớn tiếng, tại loại này cấp thấp tình nhân khách sạn, nơi này vách tường mỏng tựa như giấy da hạch đào, hắn có thể thậm chí có thể nghe được sát vách các nam nhân dâm uế tiếng thảo luận, nhưng Kobe giống như là bỗng nhiên không thèm để ý, giống như là buông xuống một ít hắn một mực kiên thủ đồ vật, hắn tùy ý rên rỉ, nói những này cùng hắn nhất quán thong dong trang nhã hoàn toàn tương phản dâm nói lời dâm.

Katou loạn.

Hắn hẳn là cao hứng hắn đạt thành mục đích cuối cùng nhất, hắn kiên trì đến cuối cùng thu được thắng lợi. Hắn cái kia trên giường bưng không có tình thú bạn trai, rốt cục buông ra, nhưng là thả quá mở, để Katou sinh ra bản năng sợ hãi. Hắn cảm thấy hắn chạm đến Kobe ranh giới cuối cùng, đồng thời cường ngạnh xé đứt nó!

Nhưng dù vậy, hắn cũng không dừng được, ai có thể tại yêu bạn trai không ngừng nói thô tục thô tục thời điểm, dừng lại đâu, chờ Katou nhiệt huyết sôi trào từ từ tỉnh táo lại, hắn bị mình tàn bạo dọa sợ.

Kobe quỳ ghé vào trên giường đơn, nếp uốn tuyết trắng trên giường đơn, dính lấy hoa mai tích tích máu tươi, lưng của hắn bên trên đều là vết thương, vết cắn, dấu hôn, không có một khối làn da là hoàn hảo, hắn cảm thấy hắn rất biến thái, hắn cảm thấy đây không phải hắn tưởng tượng bên trong phổ thông ân ái, hắn tại bạn trai hắn vô hạn dung túng bên trong cưỡng gian hắn.

Cái gì từ xẹt qua Katou não hải, hắn không có bắt lấy.

Bởi vì Katou cũng không thời gian nghĩ nhiều những cái kia, cong lưng tiểu yêu tinh đong đưa mông, trong khe đít ướt sũng lóe ánh sáng, tiểu yêu tinh còn đang không ngừng tại rên rỉ lấy Fuck me Chơi ta, loại này để hắn tinh trùng lên não từ ngữ, Katou hỏa diễm thiêu đốt ánh mắt rơi vào, Kobe lóe lên chỉ riêng trên cặp mông, bỗng nhiên tuôn ra một loại cảm giác thiêng liêng thần thánh, lại có điểm khẩn trương lên......

—— Lưng nhập thức là hắn đã từng nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ.

Hắn thận trọng thông minh EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 Đáng yêu phú hào hình sự bạn trai, ướt sũng đong đưa cái mông đang chờ hắn......

Hắn đạt đến hắn ban sơ kỳ vọng, không phải sao?

Nhưng không biết vì cái gì, bỗng nhiên rất mất mát, chân thành thất lạc.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn một mực giẫm lên mặt băng nát, bị chính hắn cho làm nát.

Hắn phát hiện hắn lại thất thần, tại thần thánh dùng thời khắc mấu chốt.

Phân thân của hắn tăng tới cực hạn, Kobe sau huyệt đã sớm qua đầy đủ khai phát, nhưng hắn vẫn là rất chậm, rất chậm, hắn không muốn làm đau hắn, không muốn đem sự tình khiến cho giống bọn hắn đêm đầu như thế.

Hắn thúc đẩy đi một điểm, Kobe dâm khiếu một tiếng, hắn bỗng nhiên có loại quái dị cảm giác, hắn phát hiện hắn quên hôn, bọn hắn mỗi lần ân ái đều sẽ hôn, mặc dù không nhiệt liệt, nhưng nhất định đều sẽ, hắn cho rằng đây là thần thánh, hắn hôm nay không có, hắn đem chuyện này triệt để quên hết, có lẽ là thật quên hết, có lẽ là nguồn gốc từ tại tiềm thức.

Hắn cảm thấy mình hành vi quá ti tiện, không xứng đi hôn hắn, bởi vì hôn quá thánh khiết, nhưng hắn bây giờ muốn đi hôn hắn.

Hắn hi vọng bọn họ kết hợp không phải tàn bạo, mà là tràn ngập yêu cùng thần thánh......

Thế là hắn thô bạo bắt lấy Kobe tóc, đem hắn cưỡng ép ngoặt về phía mình.

Katou ngây ngẩn cả người.

Từ khi bị hắn níu lại tình nhân lữ điếm nhà vệ sinh công cộng gian phòng về sau, Kobe mặt chính là ướt sũng, một mực ướt sũng, nhưng bây giờ không giống, hắn quá ướt, quá ướt, Katou nhìn thấy hai hàng rõ ràng vệt nước mắt, rõ ràng, quá rõ ràng, chứng minh hắn không phải chỉ khóc một hồi......

Bạn trai của hắn đưa lưng về phía hắn, một mặt điên cuồng dâm khiếu một mặt điên cuồng thút thít......

Katou hỏng mất, chân thực hỏng mất.

Hắn xác thực muốn làm khóc Kobe, nhưng hắn là muốn hắn hưng phấn rơi ra nước mắt, không phải để hắn lộ ra loại này bi thương nước mắt, hắn không muốn hắn khổ sở, đây hết thảy play Chỉ là muốn vui vẻ mà thôi.

Hắn thật chỉ là muốn hắn vui vẻ đi cùng với hắn......

Katou buông lỏng tay ra, bả vai không cầm được run, hắn tuôn ra sợ hãi giả thiết.

Kobe tại ngụy trang, từ nói ra câu kia Fuck me Bắt đầu, chân thực Kobe liền đi, từ bên cạnh hắn lặng yên chạy trốn.

Hắn cùng Kobe ở giữa lại xuất hiện một tầng cách ngăn, hắn có thể nhìn thấy nhất cử nhất động của hắn, một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười, nhưng chạm không tới hắn tâm.

Katou bỗng nhiên muốn cuồng tiếu.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn quên hết, bạn trai hắn là cái cùng tình cảm lừa đảo chơi tình cảm, lừa gạt tình cảm lừa đảo động tình nam nhân, hắn vẫn cho là hắn EQ vì 0, nhưng bây giờ nhớ tới căn bản không phải, hắn có thể đem tình cảm lừa đảo đùa nghịch xoay quanh, hắn Tm Sẽ là EQ vì 0!

Hắn lại nghĩ tới quản gia, Kobe tại lúc còn rất nhỏ liền phụ mẫu đều mất.

Katou sinh ra một loại càng sâu tầng cảm giác sợ hãi, loại này cảm giác sợ hãi để hắn muốn ói, cảm thấy hắn làm một kiện không bằng cầm thú sự tình, hắn không dám nghĩ sâu vào, hắn sợ hắn sẽ ở trên vách tường đâm chết mình.

Bạn trai hắn sẽ trang......

Hắn là ngưu bức thượng lưu xã hội một viên, ở trong đó người đều mang mặt nạ giả, bạn trai hắn so người khác hỗn đều trâu, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn có một cái có một cái gọi là kambe Phụ thân, mà là bản thân hắn cũng là kambe!!

Bạn trai hắn không có cùng hắn ngụy trang qua, cho nên lộ ra EQ vì 0, mà hắn lại một mực tổng oán thầm hắn tại bưng......

Có lẽ Katou thiên nhân giao chiến biểu lộ quá mức kinh dị, hắn tại cuồng loạn ở trong, phát hiện Kobe chính về lấy đầu, nhìn chăm chú hắn.

Dùng hắn cặp kia đã từng đưa cho hắn yêu cùng hi vọng con mắt màu đen.

Katou từ từ yên tĩnh, đáy lòng hải khiếu dần dần đẩy đi, hắn gặp được lục địa ấm áp dương.

Hắn nhìn xem Kobe, giống như là báo đi săn trơn bóng trôi chảy lưng, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy đến hắn một giây sau liền sẽ giương cánh, bay hướng thần thánh Thiên Đường......

Katou tâm chợt mềm nhũn......

Hắn thở dài.

[ Không thích lưng nhập thức coi như xong, khóc cái gì khóc a, nhìn xem gọi người khó trách thụ.]

Hắn ôm Kobe eo, tại Kobe chấn kinh trừng to mắt bên trong, đưa nó lật đến phía trên, hông tại cái hông của mình.

[ Ngươi liền tiếp tục phía trên, nhìn ta động đi.]

Katou bất đắc dĩ cười cười.

Cảm thấy hắn đánh một vòng, cuối cùng lại về tới nguyên điểm.

Nhưng không biết vì cái gì, loại này tư thế có thể cho hắn một loại an tâm cảm giác, hắn không phải thích kích thích người, hắn cũng không phải thích mang cho người khác kích thích người, hắn truy cầu chính là bình thản, mà lại hắn chỉ muốn để bạn trai hắn vui vẻ mà thôi......

Hắn không muốn bạn trai hắn khóc, vậy sẽ làm hắn tan nát cõi lòng.

—— Dạng gì tư thế cũng không đáng kể, hắn vui vẻ là được rồi.

Katou đột nhiên cảm giác được ở đâu nghe qua câu nói này, nhưng hắn đầu óc quá mức hỗn loạn, không nhớ gì cả.

Kobe một mực dùng đôi mắt đen láy nhìn xem, trong ánh mắt lại trồi lên mê võng.

Katou cho là bọn họ sẽ giống nguyên lai đồng dạng, lại biến thành bình thường rất khô khan ngồi cưỡi thức.

Nhưng Kobe động tác kế tiếp sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ.

Kobe xê dịch cắn môi, nhấc lên eo ngồi lên! Hắn quơ eo mình bắt đầu chuyển động

!

Cảm giác được mềm mại bánh bao bao lấy mình phân thân, Katou khống chế không nổi, toàn thân nhiệt huyết đều tuôn hướng giữa háng.

Nhìn xem tiểu yêu tinh tại mình giữa háng lúc ẩn lúc hiện, loại cảm giác này thực sự quá tm Sướng rồi.

Kobe chủ động ở trên người hắn từ trên xuống dưới, một mặt rút lấy hơi lạnh, một năm sóng nhiệt rên rỉ. Cái này hoàn toàn lật đổ hắn âu phục đánh đại lão hình tượng, cũng lật đổ Katou nhận biết.

Katou rất hưng phấn rất kích thích, hắn vốn nên rất vui vẻ, nhưng hắn không vui!

Hắn một phát bắt được, Kobe đặt tại trước ngực hắn thủ đoạn.

Kobe nâng lên ướt sũng đôi mắt, bên trong lấp kín nghĩa vô phản cố.

Katou sợ hãi Kobe nghĩa vô phản cố, hắn hiểu rõ Kobe, biết hắn quyết định phải làm một chuyện nào đó thời điểm, ai cũng không có khả năng ngăn được hắn cho dù là hắn tại hướng trên ngã ba đi, bất quá hắn không phải là người như thế, hắn căn bản cũng không khả năng đi vào Yokohama cảnh thự, bọn hắn căn bản không có khả năng gặp nhau, bọn hắn không có khả năng bắt đầu cũng không có khả năng cùng một chỗ, càng không khả năng nằm tại dơ bẩn tình nhân lữ điếm kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt rung động trên giường.

[ Cái này không giống ngươi.]

[......]

[ Thế nào mới giống ta?]

Katou bất đắc dĩ mơ hồ cảm thấy, lời này giống như có chút quen thuộc.

[ Nếu như là ngươi sẽ nói ta [ Ta đi lên, đến lượt ngươi động ].]

Kobe ánh mắt lắc lắc, sáng tỏ cùng ảm đạm tiếp tục giao thoa, cuối cùng dừng ở ảm đạm bên trong.

[......, người hẳn là cải biến.]

Katou lại nghe thấy, Thiên Đường bay xuống như lông vũ tiếng thở dài.

Hôm nay là lễ Giáng Sinh, bên tai vang lên đinh đinh đương đương lục lạc âm thanh, trên bầu trời tại tung bay bông tuyết, cũng không hoàn toàn là bông tuyết, mùa đông năm nay có chút ấm, mưa kẹp tuyết.

Katou một mình đi tại, Ginza sáu bản mộc trên đường, hôm nay là lễ Giáng Sinh, cho nên trên đường phá lệ tràn ngập hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, đủ mọi màu sắc đèn màu, vòng vòng quấn quanh ở trên cây tùng, biên chế ra lãng mạn Giáng Sinh không khí.

Trên đường lui tới tình lữ cười, thân mật chung chống đỡ một cây dù.

Katou không có thành bung dù, mặc cho băng tinh cùng tuyết nước rơi tại màu nâu nhạt lông dê áo ngoài trên bờ vai, cái này áo ngoài là Kobe đưa cho hắn, tại sinh nhật của hắn ngày đó, nghe nói là cái gì cấp cao nhãn hiệu, Katou không hiểu nhãn hiệu, mà lại cái này cũng không trọng yếu, nhãn hiệu không trọng yếu, giá cả không trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là ai đưa.

Hôm nay là bọn hắn ngày kỷ niệm, cũng là Kobe rời đi thứ 5 Trời.

Hắn không muốn đi đi làm, cho nên liền mời giả, hắn trong nhà ngồi hoảng hốt, cho nên ra linh lợi, hắn chỉ là muốn chạy trượt, không biết làm sao lại dựng vào nhẹ quỹ đi vào sáu bản mộc.

Hắn trong túi còn cất 780 Nguyên giá rẻ dây chuyền, hắn mấy lần đều muốn đem nó còn cho Kobe, nhưng lại cảm thấy không có tư cách, tràn đầy xấu hổ cảm giác, cho nên vẫn thăm dò tại áo jacket trong túi.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy sợi dây chuyền này là hắn cái kia thông minh bạn trai lưu cho hắn ám chỉ, bất quá có lẽ là bạn trai hắn quá để mắt hắn, nhưng hắn trên thực tế hiện tại, cũng không nghĩ minh bạch hắn đến cùng là muốn truyền đạt có ý tứ gì.

Trận kia hoang đường tình nhân lữ điếm Play Phát sinh ở 15 Ngày trước, 15 Trời giảm đi 5 Trời, bọn hắn đang trầm mặc quỷ dị xấu hổ ở trong ở chung được 10 Trời.

Kobe thay đổi, trong trong ngoài ngoài.

Hai người bọn họ là một cái văn phòng hình sự, ngồi tại chính đối diện, mỗi ngày nghĩ không thấy mặt đều không được, nhưng ngay tại ngày đó ngày thứ hai, khi hắn đẩy ra hiện tại phạm tội đối sách bản bộ môn thời điểm, không nhìn thấy quen thuộc mặt, thanh thủy bộ trưởng nói cho hắn biết, Kobe tạm thời điều đến điều tra bài học, không xác định lúc nào trở về, Katou không nói gì, hắn có gì có thể nói đây này?

Hắn đang làm việc thời điểm trên cơ bản không đụng tới Kobe có lẽ là trùng hợp, có lẽ là một loại nào đó tận lực né tránh, nhưng là bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ, nghĩ không thấy mặt là không thể nào.

Cái này đều dính đến Kobe loại thứ hai biến hóa.

Nguyên lai Kobe tự cho là cao ngạo, không trò gian, khuyết thiếu thấp kém tình thú, nhưng hắn thông minh trí thông minh 180 Bạn trai, đột nhiên liền khai khiếu.

Mặc dù Katou cảm thấy không nên như thế hình dung, nhưng hắn trên tâm lý trên thực tế là cho rằng như vậy, chỉ cần màn đêm vừa hàng lâm, kéo lên màn cửa động tác, phảng phất như là một loại nào đó ma pháp thiếu nữ biến thân ám chỉ, nhưng Kobe hiển nhiên không phải biến thân thành ma pháp thiếu nữ, biết mà biến thành dâm lãng đãng phụ, hoa văn nhiều, Katou đều theo không kịp.

Katou nằm ở phía dưới nhìn xem tiểu yêu tinh ở trên người diêu động, mị kêu, hắn vốn nên là vì đạt được thành mục tiêu mà vui vẻ, nhưng trên thực tế hắn cũng không có, bởi vì hắn biết Kobe đang giả vờ, mà lại hắn cảm thấy Kobe cũng biết hắn biết hắn đang giả vờ, hắn không biết vì cái gì, Kobe biết hắn biết hắn biết hắn đang giả vờ, hắn vẫn còn giả bộ.

Giấu ở đong đưa lấy tóc còn ướt phía dưới, trong bóng tối con mắt màu đen, quá sâu sắc, Katou càng ngày càng không biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, hắn cảm thấy hai người bọn họ thân thể càng ngày càng gần, tâm lại rời bỏ lấy, càng chạy càng xa.

Hắn vì cái gì biết Kobe đang giả vờ đâu?

Đều không cần hắn siêu nhất lưu năng lực trinh thám, vừa nhìn liền biết, hắn đáng yêu Anh cao tài sinh một bên ửng hồng nghiêm mặt rên rỉ lấy, một bên căn bản cũng không có cương......

Katou hắn là nam nhân, hắn đương nhiên minh bạch, không có cương chứng minh, hắn căn bản cũng không có cảm giác được khoái cảm, trên thân thể cũng là, trên tâm lý cũng là, ở phương diện này hắn đều có chút đeo Kobe, hắn trí thông minh 180 Anh cao tài sinh bạn trai, nếu như không phải hắn không thể khống chế thân thể bản năng, như vậy Katou có thể sẽ cả một đời bị mơ mơ màng màng.

Thế nhưng là bọn hắn còn sẽ có cả một đời đâu?

Hắn đã từng hứa hẹn sống hết đời, ở trong lòng tại bọn hắn thảm liệt đêm đầu, Katou cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, khả năng hết thảy vấn đề đều là từ đêm đầu bắt đầu.

Khi đó hai người bọn họ xác định quan hệ, đã có tầm một tháng, các đồng nghiệp đều biết hai người bọn hắn tại một khối, nhưng bọn hắn tựa hồ không có coi nó là chuyện, hắn còn nhớ rõ khi bọn hắn đem chuyện này báo cho hiện đại bản bộ đồng sự thời điểm, Tá bá trả lời là, chúng ta vẫn cho là các ngươi đã sớm tại một khối.

Hai người bọn họ đều không phải hài tử, lại ngoài ý muốn rất ngây ngô.

Hắn cho là hắn bên người cái này siêu cấp phú hào bạn trai, là thượng lưu xã hội tinh anh phần tử, mở tư nhân máy bay, mua hào trạch, ngồi du thuyền, mang theo gái Tây đi ra ngoài chơi cái chủng loại kia, nhưng trên thực tế, Kobe vậy mà so với hắn còn lộ ra ngây ngô.

Khi hắn biết Kobe vậy mà đều không có giao qua bằng hữu đâu, hắn một mặt là kinh ngạc, một phương diện khác trong lòng lại còn có chút mừng thầm, hai người bọn họ đều là người trưởng thành, đã ở cùng một chỗ, thuận lý thành chương liền phải cân nhắc kia việc sự tình, nhưng hai người đều cất, minh minh ám ám giày vò một tháng, còn dừng lại đang hôn trình độ.

Đây hết thảy chuyển hướng tại ngày đó, hiện tại nhớ tới cũng là rất kích thích, hai người bọn họ đi chằm chằm một đám thuốc tê con buôn, không nghĩ tới con buôn trên đường mang theo cái cô nương xinh đẹp, một đường mở đến một cái bên hồ, đẩy ngã tại xe cá nhân ghế sau bên trên liền làm.

Hắn cùng Kobe đều rất xấu hổ, nguyên lai bọn hắn không phải bằng hữu thời điểm cũng phát sinh qua loại chuyện này, nhưng bây giờ thân phận của bọn hắn phát sinh cải biến, cùng một chỗ nhìn loại này kịch liệt xe chấn, tựa như là đang nhìn kích thích AV, cùng thích người cùng một chỗ nhìn AV, nếu là cuối cùng không làm cùng một chỗ, kia trong đó chí ít một phương nên đi nhìn xem sinh lý thầy thuốc.

Là Kobe tay trước sờ qua tới, Kobe rất thuần, đặc biệt thuần, nhưng không biết vì cái gì ngày đó phá lệ lớn mật, bây giờ trở về nhớ lại đến, Katou cảm thấy nói không chừng Kobe lúc ấy là nghĩ công.

Bàn tay của hắn rơi vào Katou trên đùi, Katou run một cái, mất tự nhiên dịch ra mắt, bất quá không có đẩy ra, Kobe mò được rất ngây ngô, thủ pháp cũng không được khá lắm, thậm chí bóp có đau một chút, nhưng Katou chỉ là nhìn xem hắn khuynh hướng khác một bên đỏ lên mặt, liền đầy đủ cương.

Sau đó phát hiện biến hóa của hắn, lộ ra tà khí cười, sau đó hai người liền ôm vào cùng một chỗ, ngã xuống ghế sau bên trên, bọn hắn là đang giám thị, cho nên không có mở Kobe xe thể thao.

Katou bị Kobe đè lại bả vai, đặt ở xe ghế sau trên ghế, chính hắn thì quỳ sát tại bên hông hắn, chuyện kế tiếp liền rất thuận lý thành chương, kia việc sự tình, không phải liền là điểm này trình tự sao.

Hai người đều cởi quần ra, áo không có thoát, bọn hắn còn đang giám thị, không muốn đem sự tình làm phiền phức.

Katou nằm ở phía dưới nhìn xem Kobe, hắn soái khí Anh thân sĩ gió, phú hào bạn trai, nửa người trên áo mũ chỉnh tề, liên ty lụa cà vạt đều hệ đến cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, nửa người dưới lại hoàn toàn để trần, vẩy làm cho người ta cấp trên.

Phía trước những này đều không phải vấn đề, mấu chốt mấu chốt là ở sau đó hai người bọn họ liền công thụ vấn đề phát sinh tranh luận, từ Kobe trên con mắt, từ tư thế bên trên, từ đủ loại phương diện đến xem, Kobe đều là muốn làm công hoặc là phải làm công.

Nhưng Katou có chút không nguyện ý, đồng thời đem loại này không nguyện ý biểu hiện rất rõ ràng, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy làm thụ rất mất mặt, đường đường một cái nam nhân, nơi đó bị người điều khiển, sẽ có một loại bị chinh phục cảm giác nhục nhã.

Nghĩ đến cái này Katou lại cảm thấy có đồ vật gì tại trong đầu xẹt qua, thoáng qua liền mất hắn cũng không có bắt lấy.

Hắn tại Kobe giữa lông mày nhìn thấy xoắn xuýt, sau một lúc lâu, hắn thở dài, nhẹ nhàng giống thiên sứ lông vũ, sau đó Kobe từ phía sau móc ra áo mưa, Katou lúc này mới phát hiện nguyên lai hắn đến có chuẩn bị, Katou lại vui vẻ lại không vui, cho nên theo bản năng liền cau mày, Kobe ánh mắt lắc lắc, cũng nhíu mày, sau đó đem xé mở một nửa áo mưa tiện tay ném tới hàng phía trước trên ghế ngồi, sau đó liền cưỡi tới.

Không cần phải nói, kết cục là dị thường thảm thiết, Kobe ròng rã phát sốt một tuần lễ, cái này làm Katou rất sụp đổ, hắn cái này phú hào bạn trai có phải là EQ vì 0, làm sao cũng không biết bôi trơn một chút liền dám ngồi lên đến, hắn không sợ bị hắn đâm chết, hắn còn sợ bị hắn kẹp chết đâu.

Katou có chút muốn cười, cảm thấy cái này đêm đầu tràn đầy hoang đường hài hước sắc thái, từ đó về sau, hắn một mực xoắn xuýt ngồi cưỡi thức vấn đề liền xuất hiện, một mực lan tràn đến 15 Ngày trước.

Katou đi tới đi tới, phát hiện mình bất tri bất giác, đi tới lúc ấy mua dây chuyền nhà kia trăm nguyên cửa hàng, hắn vén rèm lên đặt đi vào.

Toàn bộ mặt tiền cửa hàng y nguyên tràn ngập giá rẻ nhựa plastic cảm giác, hắn tản bộ đến hắn mua dây chuyền cái kia trang sức đài, hắn phát hiện hắn mua 780 Yên dây chuyền thế mà xuống giá, hiện tại chỉ bán 500 Yên.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới Kobe kia thoáng nhìn, thế là hắn tản bộ đến sân khấu, tìm đến lão bản đi hỏi thăm, cái kia liệt lấy lông nhung thiên nga trong hộp đối giới sự tình, lão bản nói cho hắn biết một tháng nửa trước đó bị người mua đi, 1780 Yên.

Còn rất giá rẻ, Katou đi ra trăm nguyên cửa hàng, còn đang suy nghĩ 1780 Nguyên sự tình, hắn nghĩ đến nếu như một cái nam nhân cầm 1780 Yên chiếc nhẫn cùng một nữ nhân cầu hôn, kia cầu hôn tuyệt đối sẽ thất bại đi.

Bởi vì kia lộ ra tình cảm của bọn hắn quá giá rẻ......

Katou trở về nhà, có chút khát vọng mở ra gia môn, lại thất vọng quan bế gia môn, Kobe 5 Trời chưa có trở về, hắn chừa cho hắn một phong thư, nói hắn có chút việc phải xử lý, thậm chí không cùng hắn gặp mặt qua liền đi.

Katou cảm thấy hắn cùng Kobe xong, triệt triệt để để xong.

Hai người bọn họ Thiên Thiên ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, từ đêm đầu ngày đó trở đi đến 5 Ngày trước, 15 Thiên chi trước, hai người bọn họ lúc ngủ là dựa lưng vào nhau, nhưng là tỉnh lại thời điểm lại ôm vào cùng một chỗ, 5 Ngày trước, hai người bọn họ lúc ngủ chăm chú ôm vào cùng một chỗ, tỉnh lại lúc lại biến thành dựa lưng vào nhau.

Katou cảm nhận được kim sắc lưu sa từ đầu ngón tay trôi qua sợ hãi, thế là thậm chí tại đếm ngược thứ 5 Trời trong đêm, phân thân của mình lưu tại trong thân thể của hắn, muốn thông qua loại phương thức này cảm thụ Kobe tồn tại, Kobe chỉ là nhíu nhíu mày, không có cự tuyệt.

Nhưng khi hắn dậy sớm thời điểm, bên người ga giường nhíu lại, rỗng tuếch, ánh mặt trời vàng chói rơi vào mềm mại màu trắng trên giường đơn, cho hắn trải lên một tầng cát vàng, nhưng cái này cát nhiệt độ rất lạnh.

Katou càng ngày càng làm không rõ ràng, ngược lại lại có chút cảm nhận được trúc hạ cảm giác, Kobe giống dần dần hướng vào phía trong co vào vòng xoáy, đem hắn cũng cuốn vào, chìm vào đáy biển.

Lúc này chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, đặc biệt chú ý thanh âm nhắc nhở, Katou từ trên ghế salon nhảy dựng lên, nắm lên điện thoại, quả nhiên có người tại Line Bên trên chừa cho hắn nói, hắn đặc biệt chú ý hảo hữu, chỉ có một người, lóe hoàng kim quang mang bạn trai, bạn trai hắn điện thoại người liên hệ bên trên, chỉ có một người, hắn.

Kobe không chơi xã giao truyền thông, Line Vẫn là vì phá giải trúc hạ bản án, Katou giúp hắn đăng kí, khi đó hắn liền tự tiện chủ trương tăng thêm mình, nhìn xem một cái duy nhất nằm tại sổ truyền tin bên trong danh tự, Katou cảm thấy có chút vui vẻ.

Nhưng hắn hai chưa từng tại line Bên trên tán gẫu qua ngày.

Bởi vì bọn hắn ban ngày ngồi cùng một chỗ, ban đêm ngủ ở cùng một chỗ, có cần phải cần tại một cái xã giao phần mềm bên trên nói chuyện phiếm?

Lúc này, rời nhà ra năm ngày Anh cao tài sinh bạn trai, cho hắn truyền đến một đầu tin tức:

—— Điểm cuối cùng.

Katou nhìn chằm chằm lóe lên màn hình điện thoại di động, nhưng cho dù hắn chằm chằm thời gian lại dài, cũng không có khả năng nhìn ra thứ 3 Cái chữ.

—— Điểm cuối cùng ở nơi đó?

Chapter 6

Chapter Text  
Vượt quá giới hạn 6

Katou là hình sự, mặc dù hạ xuống đến hiện đại phạm tội đối sách bản bộ, nhưng đã từng cũng là điều tra một cái siêu ưu tú một viên, hắn mặc dù không có Kobe linh hoạt đầu, trác tuyệt năng lực trinh thám, minh sức quan sát, nhưng hắn không có nghĩa là hắn là cái kẻ ngu.

Mà lại bạn trai hắn cho hắn đầy đủ ám chỉ, không phải sao?

Điểm cuối cùng ở nơi đó?

Katou nghĩ đến cái gì, nở nụ cười, nắm lên áo khoác, lao xuống lâu, tiến vào xe taxi, bên ngoài đang đổ mưa kẹp tuyết, nước mưa cùng bông tuyết hỗn hòa lấy, rất thưa thớt ma sát cửa kiếng xe bên trên băng tinh, Katou ngồi tại trong xe taxi, chính lái về phía điểm cuối cùng.

—— Nhân sinh tựa như một cái vòng, điểm cuối cùng có đôi khi hiểu ý không nghĩ tới trở lại nguyên điểm.

Trúc hạ cùng Honda về tới bọn hắn Brest, vậy bọn họ đâu?

Bọn hắn Brest ở nơi đó?

Bọn hắn nguyên điểm ở nơi đó?

Katou đối cửa kiếng xe bên trên bông tuyết trạng băng tinh, cười.

Không phải liền là [ Nơi đó ] Sao?

Katou đi vào gặp nhau lúc giao lộ lúc, quản gia đang đứng tại lối đi bộ bên cạnh giao thông dưới đèn, mỉm cười, chống đỡ một thanh [ Màu đỏ ] Nhựa plastic dù.

Katou nhảy dựng lên, chui về xe taxi thời điểm, đang chuẩn bị lái rời tài xế xe taxi, giật nảy mình, hoảng sợ nhìn qua hắn.

[ Sân bay Haneda!]

Katou đi vào sân bay Haneda, sân bay kiểm an luôn luôn nghiêm ngặt, hắn coi là ít nhất phải đưa ra cảnh sát chứng, mới có thể thông qua kiểm an tiến vào đợi cơ đại sảnh, mà trên thực tế cũng không có, hậu cần mặt đất nhân viên công tác xuyên chỉnh tề chế phục bộ váy, hai tay trùng điệp trước người, vừa thấy được hắn liền lộ ra một loại [ Ta biết ngươi ] Mỉm cười.

Katou rất kỳ quái, hắn dáng dấp không đẹp trai, lại không có máy bay tư nhân, không có trải qua TV, không có trải qua báo chí, hậu cần mặt đất nhân viên căn bản không có khả năng nhận biết, nhưng nắm loại này cổ quái mỉm cười phúc, hắn không trở ngại chút nào thông qua lối đi đặc biệt, đi vào đợi cơ đại sảnh.

Tầng hai đợi cơ đại sảnh mười phần rộng rãi, xuyên thấu qua hình cung rơi xuống đất pha lê, hắn trông thấy bên ngoài tung bay như là lông ngỗng nhẹ bay tuyết, có lẽ là hàng ấm duyên cớ, mới vừa rồi còn là phong tuyết đan xen, hiện tại thì hoàn toàn biến thành tuyết bay.

Nhưng Katou cũng chưa từng có độ để ý cảnh tuyết, bởi vì hắn phát hiện càng nhiều kỳ quái mỉm cười, cũng không phải là càng nhiều, mà là cơ hồ mỗi người đều tại triều hắn mỉm cười, nhưng cái này mỉm cười cũng không làm cho người ta chán ghét, phảng phất là bao hàm chân thành tha thiết chúc phúc.

Lúc này đợi xe máy trong môn đi vào nắm tay mẹ con.

Nam hài chóp mũi cóng đến có chút ửng đỏ, hắn quất quất chảy xuống đến nước mũi, chỉ vào ngoài cửa sổ nói,

[ Mụ mụ, ngài nhìn bên ngoài là cái gì?]

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ nhìn ngẩng đầu, ngắn ngủi kinh ngạc sau, cũng lộ ra thần bí mỉm cười, chợt hướng ánh mắt tiêu điểm, Katou phương hướng nhìn qua.

Katou đầu oanh một chút nổ, hắn cảm thấy bên ngoài đồ vật nhất định có hắn có quan hệ, bên ngoài đồ vật nhất định cùng Kobe có quan hệ!

Hắn bước xa vọt tới cửa sổ sát đất hạ, bàn tay tại lạnh buốt kiên cố rơi xuống đất pha lê bên trên, xuyên thấu qua bay tán loạn như là lông ngỗng nhẹ bay tuyết, hắn nhìn thấy cả một đời cũng khó có thể quên mất một màn.

Hắn lúc ấy coi là, đây là hắn cả một đời nhìn thấy nhất là [ Kích thích ] Một màn, nhưng trên thực tế đây chỉ là hắn một ngày này liên tiếp không ngừng ] Kích thích ] Bắt đầu.

[ Ngươi xòe ở làm cái quỷ gì!!!]

Katou cảm thấy hắn thật sự là quá lâu quá lâu không cùng Kobe nổi giận, Kobe rất sủng hắn, cho nên hắn không nổi giận, thế nhưng là hắn hiện tại quá phẫn nộ, phẫn nộ đến nắm lấy Kobe hướng lên dựng thẳng lên chế phục cổ áo, hận không thể đem hắn nắm chặt.

[......]

Kobe đẩy ra tay của hắn, nhún vai, tiến vào máy bay tư nhân phòng điều khiển.

Katou cảm thấy hắn nhận lường gạt, khắc sâu lường gạt.

Đẩy về phía trước đi một giờ.

Katou đứng tại pha lê phía dưới trợn mắt hốc mồm, màu lam bộ váy tuổi trẻ nhân viên phục vụ hướng hắn ra hiệu, hắn bị ngây thơ dẫn tới máy bay tư nhân chuyên dụng bỏ neo khu.

Katou vừa rảo bước tiến lên quảng trường môn, mặt một chút liền đốt lên, hắn rốt cuộc biết cái này những người kia tại sao muốn hướng hắn lộ ra mỉm cười.

Hắn có một nháy mắt cảm thấy, kia nói không chừng không phải cái gì chân thành tha thiết chúc phúc mỉm cười, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, căn bản chính là đang điên cuồng chế giễu.

Bởi vì quá tm Mất thể diện!

Kobe máy bay tư nhân thân máy bay bên trên một mực một nước màu lót đen ưu nhã thiếp vàng Kambe, rất triều rất khốc.

Nhưng bây giờ làm sao cùng nữ cao trung sinh giống như, vậy mà xoát lên đồ án tới, liền chênh lệch thiếp vòng lóe sáng phát sáng nước chui.

Máy bay thân máy bay xoát đồ án cũng không phải là chuyện kỳ quái gì, xoát cái hello kitty Loại hình, rất manh thật đáng yêu, vấn đề tới, vì cái gì phía trên là mặt của hắn cùng Kobe mặt a!

A a a!

Katou có loại muôn ôm đầu thét lên xúc động.

Mà lại càng làm cho hắn phẫn nộ chính là, rõ ràng là một trương chụp ảnh chung, lấy đường chéo cắt ra phải hạ bên cạnh Kobe vị trí, rõ ràng muốn sáng lên gấp đôi, không biết là cấp cao định chế camera mở cái gì đặc biệt khu vực bổ quang chi loại kỳ dị công năng, hay là hắn tự mang hoàng kim bổ chỉ riêng.

Mà lại càng làm cho Katou cảm thấy phẫn nộ chính là, Kobe đem hắn bên mặt đập đến vô cùng lớn, khóe miệng phản quang, mất mặt tỏa sáng, mà mình lại đối ống kính, ưu nhã bày cái 45 Độ nghiêng tự chụp chuyên dụng góc độ, còn tm Bổ sung phi chủ lưu cái kéo tay, Kobe lúc đầu mặt liền nhỏ, cái này lộ ra mặt càng nhỏ hơn, cực kì bên trên kính, cộng thêm tự mang bổ chỉ riêng, lóe sáng thần tượng minh tinh, không cần tu đồ liền có thể trực tiếp phát lên ins.

Cái này quá không công bằng, quá không công bằng!

Mà lại Kobe hiển nhiên không có tu đồ, hắn tự tư chỉ cân nhắc mình đẹp trai không cần tu, làm sao cũng không cho hắn xây một chút, phát đồ không tu đồ, cái này ảnh chụp xoát siêu cấp không có thành ý.

Katou lòng tràn đầy xấu hổ cùng phẫn nộ, đang lo tìm không thấy chính chủ phóng thích thời điểm, chính chủ tới, lấy tương đương tự cho là đúng phương thức.........

Cabin cửa mở ra, Kobe đứng tại cửa khoang, màu đỏ thảm cùng bằng sắt thang lầu cuối cùng, hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây mộc nghiêm mặt, từ bên trên liếc nhìn Katou.

Đương nhiên Kobe loại này tư thế hắn gặp nhiều, còn chưa không thuộc về tự cho là đúng ở trong.

Để hắn mười phần chấn kinh chính là, vì cái gì Kobe xuyên máy bay người điều khiển chế phục?

Hắn cũng không tin tưởng Kobe đã lớn mật đến, tại bên ngoài cùng hắn chơi chế phục biến trang Play .

Hắn tiến lên bắt lên cổ áo của hắn muốn một lời giải thích, Kobe đẩy ra tay của hắn, tiến vào phòng điều khiển, hắn đang chuẩn bị đuổi theo, lại bị mấy cường tráng nam nhân viên phục vụ đè lại, chọi cứng đến máy bay tư nhân trên chỗ ngồi, dây an toàn két gõ vang.

[ Ngươi chính là lão bản bạn trai? Làm sao nhìn qua một bộ mao mao cẩu thả cẩu thả dáng vẻ?]

Katou chính xuất thần, đột nhiên có người ở sau lưng nói chuyện, trả lại hắn không kém điểm nhảy dựng lên, nhưng quả thực là bị dây an toàn túm trở về.

Máy bay đã tiến vào tầng bình lưu, bên ngoài là bầu trời xanh thăm thẳm, dưới bầu trời mặt là rộng lớn biển mây.

Katou mở dây an toàn, quay đầu lại, cảm thấy đứng tại trước mặt cuộn lại cánh tay nước Mỹ tráng hán nhìn rất quen mắt, thẳng đến ánh mắt hạ thuận đến đối phương, Kobe cùng khoản màu trắng phi hành người điều khiển chế phục thời điểm, đầu óc oanh một tiếng.

Cái này tm Không phải hắn ngay tại tìm Saitō bạn trai, nước Mỹ tráng hán Tra Lý Tư [Charles] sao?

.........

[ Nguyên lai lại nhà ta tiểu khả ái lo lắng như vậy.]

Charles dựa lưng vào cabin một bên, tay chống đỡ cái cằm, ảo não nói,

[ Ngươi giải thích cho ta một chút! Đem đây hết thảy!]

Katou gầm thét:

[Ha? Ngươi muốn ta giải thích thứ gì?]

Charles vô tội mặt.

[ Nói nhảm! Đương nhiên là ngươi vì cái gì tại cái này? Ta vì cái gì tại cái này? Hắn vì cái gì ở nơi này?]

Katou nổi giận đùng đùng chỉ vào phòng điều khiển phương hướng.

Charley tư gãi gãi kim sắc tóc ngắn.

[ Ngươi đừng một chút hỏi nhiều như vậy vấn đề, ta lập tức rất khó nói rõ với ngươi.]

[ Vậy ngươi nói cho ta biết trước, ngươi vì cái gì tại cái này?! Ngươi không biết Saitō một mực tại tìm ngươi sao? Ngươi không nên như thế vứt xuống một phong thư liền đi, thậm chí người khác lén lút hẹn hò, ngươi có phải hay không xuất quỹ?]

Katou thao thao bất tuyệt thay tuổi trẻ thần tượng chỉ trích đạo.

[Ha??]

Tra Reis ngắn ngủi hoang mang, khổ mặt nói:

[ Ta là lão bản máy bay tư nhân người điều khiển, đại khái nửa tháng trước đó, lão bản bỗng nhiên tìm tới ta, nói hắn muốn học lái máy bay tư nhân, nhưng ngươi cũng biết, điều khiển máy bay tư nhân không giống với điều khiển máy bay trực thăng, máy bay trực thăng nói trắng ra là, chính là một cái cỡ lớn đồ chơi, bởi vì chỉ cần tại tầng trời thấp phi hành, mà máy bay tư nhân là muốn vượt qua tầng mây, cái này không chỉ có yêu cầu nắm giữ kỹ thuật, tố chất thân thể cùng tâm lý trạng thái điều chỉnh, cũng rất trọng yếu.]

Katou hồ nghi, Kobe là phú hào, hắn thích kích thích, nhưng mở một chút máy bay trực thăng vũ trang sung sướng như vậy đủ rồi, máy bay tư nhân người điều khiển là một cái phục vụ tính, rất vất vả công việc, thời gian dài buồn tẻ canh giữ ở bàn điều khiển trước mặt, nhìn chằm chằm đỏ đỏ Lục Lục đồng hồ đo số liệu, cái này quá vi phạm Kobe tính cách.

Nhưng nếu như Tra Lý Tư [Charles] tự thuật chính là sự thật, như vậy hắn ngược lại nhiều ít cũng lý giải, vì cái gì gần nhất Kobe luôn luôn rất mệt mỏi, nắm giữ kỹ thuật, huấn luyện thân thể, trí nhớ thể lực đồng thời đang tiêu hao.

Vấn đề tới......

[ Hắn tại sao muốn theo ngươi học tập điều khiển máy bay tư nhân?]

Katou nghiêng mắt hỏi.

[ Vậy liền dính đến hắn vì cái gì ở đây vấn đề?]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] sợ vai:

[ Hắn nói có một nơi vô luận như thế nào muốn [ Tự mình ] Mang ngươi nhìn xem.]

Tra West ý cường điệu [ Tự mình ] Hai chữ.

Có gì đó quái lạ.

Katou rất hoang mang, nhưng hoang mang mê vụ dần dần phía sau, ẩn ẩn lặng yên sinh sôi sợ hãi, hắn không nhìn sợ hãi, chỉ lưu lại nghi hoặc:

[ Đại khái chừng một tháng thời gian, ngươi có phải hay không có đi đi tìm hắn, tại cửa hàng giá rẻ bên cạnh một gốc cây hoa anh đào hạ?]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] suy nghĩ một trận, gật đầu:

[ Có, công ty hàng không đổi mới phi hành sổ tay, ta thuận đường cho hắn đưa qua.]

[ Các ngươi...... Ân...... Các ngươi hôn?]

[Ha????]

Charley tư siêu khó có thể tin:

[ Bảo bối, hắn nhưng là lão bản của ta, ta còn phải dựa vào hắn nuôi gia đình, mà lại ngươi không phải cũng biết sao? Ta có bạn trai.]

Katou không tin.

[ Theo bạn trai ngươi miêu tả, ngươi khả năng xuất quỹ, mà lại nghe nói các ngươi Sex Không cùng.]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] thô ráp rõ ràng người da trắng hình dáng mặt, chợt đỏ lên.

[ Hắn làm sao liền việc này đều nói cho ngươi?]

Hắn chìm một chút, lại hỏi:

[ Ngươi là công là thụ.]

[ Công!!!]

[ Vậy ngươi liền hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng, ngươi không biết sao? Ta là thụ.]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] nói xong, cười lên ha hả.

Katou vẫn là không tin, hắn nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Tra Lý Tư [Charles] cường tráng thân thể, giả bộ như lơ đãng còn đang phần hông ngừng 0.5 Giây, thăm dò tính hỏi:

[...... Có đôi khi thụ cũng có thể làm công ]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] không cười, dừng một chút, cau mày, dò xét một trận Katou, nghiêm mặt hỏi:

[ Ngươi có phải hay không đặc biệt để ý công thụ sự tình, cảm thấy làm thụ mất mặt?]

Katou sửng sốt một chút, dịch ra con mắt, trái lương tâm nói:

[ Cũng không phải.]

Tra Reis cười rạng rỡ:

[ Mà lại ta phát hiện ngươi còn đặc biệt để ý Sex Sự tình, hai người các ngươi Sex Bên trên có phải là xảy ra vấn đề gì?]

Katou u ám, trái lương tâm lắc đầu.

[ Không có gì, thuận miệng nói.]

[ Ngươi cái biểu tình này nhìn qua không đối, nếu như trong lòng thật sự có chuyện, ngươi đẩy cửa ra đi cùng hắn nói một chút, nếu là người yêu, liền phải đem sự tình hảo hảo nói rõ ràng, rất nhiều chuyện cũng là bởi vì thiếu khuyết câu thông, cho nên mới trở nên phiền phức.]

Katou không thoải mái, ủ rũ nhìn xem mu bàn chân.

[ Không phải giống như ngươi tưởng tượng chuyện đơn giản như vậy tình.]

[ Nghe lão bản nói các ngươi hai cái trải qua không ít chuyện, không phải một đường đều đi tới sao?]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] thở dài.

[ Mà không quản sự tình có phải là giống ta tưởng tượng đơn giản như vậy, nhưng là lão bản xác thực vì ngươi bỏ ra không ít, vì không cho ngươi biết cái ngạc nhiên này, tất cả tham dự kế hoạch này người đều bị ép cùng người nhà cô lập, không phải ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ cam lòng nhà ta tiểu khả ái sao, ta thậm chí bị cấm chỉ cùng hắn gửi cái tin nhắn liên hệ, bởi vì hắn muốn cho ngươi một cái [ Lớn nhất ][ Lãng mạn nhất ] Kinh hỉ.]

Katou vẫn là hồ nghi.

Hắn cảm thấy cái này nước Mỹ đang nói chuyện ma quỷ, hắn tưởng tượng không đến mộc mặt âu phục đại lão, sẽ cố ý đi cho hắn cái gì kinh hỉ, Kobe luôn luôn đều là bị hắn hầu hạ trước sau chân hầu hạ, mà Kobe bản thân cũng không phải loại kia sẽ lãng mạn người, đương nhiên, cũng không phải sẽ không lãng mạn, hắn tại hắn cái kia thượng lưu xã hội chứa vào so với ai khác đều lãng mạn, nhưng là hắn hưởng thụ không đến đãi ngộ này, mặc dù Kobe có thể ở trước mặt hắn, biểu lộ ra tính tình thật, hắn thật cao hứng, nhưng vẫn là có chút cảm giác khó chịu.

[ Xem ra các ngươi quả nhiên là xảy ra vấn đề, lão bản cũng là cả ngày một bộ mất hồn mất vía dáng vẻ.]

Tra Wes nhún vai, thở dài:

[ Hắn là có chút đại lão phạm, bởi vì hắn vốn chính là đại lão, cho nên ngươi hẳn là ít xoắn xuýt điểm những này, nhìn nhiều nhìn hắn vì ngươi nỗ lực, chỉ riêng hắn tự nguyện cùng ngươi thụ kia một điểm tới nói, hắn đã làm ra nhượng bộ, ta cùng hắn rất nhiều năm, hắn tính cách gì, ta hiểu rõ, ngươi hẳn là cũng hiểu rõ.]

Katou trái tim thình thịch trực nhảy, Tra Lý Tư [Charles] lời nói để hắn càng không thoải mái, hắn cảm thấy cái này nước Mỹ tráng hán đang chỉ trích hắn, một mực thiên hướng về Kobe.

Hắn một bụng ủy khuất, một mực liền đang sầu không có địa phương phát tiết, cái này nước Mỹ quả thực chính là điểm ủy khuất của nó ống.

Hắn vụt từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên:

[ Ngươi chỉ thấy hắn vì ta thụ, nhưng ngươi biết ta bị ủy khuất gì sao, ta rõ ràng là công, lại chỉ có thể ở phía dưới, ở phía dưới! Ngồi cưỡi thức, các ngươi đều nghĩ đến rất thoải mái, kỳ thật căn bản không phải, hắn căn bản đều không nhúc nhích đều không kéo! Ở phía dưới ngay tại phía dưới, bất động liền bất động đi, hắn thậm chí còn thất thần, thất thần! Ngươi biết không, ta cảm thấy hắn cùng ta ân ái làm đặc biệt miễn cưỡng, tổng một bộ tâm không cam tình không nguyện dáng vẻ, mà lại hắn căn bản cũng không nguyện ý cùng ta hôn nồng nhiệt, hắn thậm chí còn đi cùng cái gì nam nhân vụng trộm gặp mặt, thậm chí người khác cái kia, hắn, hắn đều không phản kháng......]

Charley tư rất mộng, nửa ngày mới góp hồ kịp phản ứng.

[ Ngươi nói gặp mặt là cửa hàng giá rẻ lần kia? Không phải mới vừa cùng ngươi nói, kia là ta, bởi vì ta gần nhất một mực đi cùng với hắn, hắn muốn đi cảnh kí lên ban, còn được đến sân huấn luyện huấn luyện, hắn nào có thời gian này cùng thể lực, đi tìm nam nhân hẹn hò a, lại nói lão bản cũng không phải loại kia tùy tiện người đâu, nếu là hắn tùy tiện người, còn có thể đến phiên ngươi.]

Katou không phải không rõ, nhưng chính là vung đi không được lông ngỗng tuyết bay oán giận.

[ Không chỉ là những cái kia, hắn còn không nguyện ý người biết ta là công, cũng không cho ta thân cổ của hắn, bình thường luôn là một bộ bưng dáng vẻ, ta cảm thấy hắn trên giường đối ta căn bản không hài lòng, ngươi biết hắn đối ta không hài lòng, ta là tâm tình gì sao, ta tâm muốn chết đều có.]

Katou càng nói càng vội vàng xao động, án lấy trán của mình, giống con không có đầu con ruồi giống như loạn chuyển.

[ Ta cảm thấy hắn căn bản cũng không yêu ta!!!!!]

Katou đem dằn xuống đáy lòng rống lên, câu nói này giấu ở trong lòng của hắn quá dài thời gian quá dài, không chỉ là hắn phát hiện Kobe hư hư thực thực vượt quá giới hạn, trước đó sớm hơn, sớm hơn, càng càng sớm hơn, hắn đã sớm cảm thấy Kobe căn bản cũng không yêu hắn.

—— Bởi vì hắn là phú hào đại lão, mà hắn chỉ là một cái bình dân hình sự, hắn không có lý do yêu hắn, không phải sao?

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] muốn nói lại thôi, thẳng đến con mắt một sai, ánh mắt vượt qua Katou bả vai.

[...... Lão bản.]

Katou giống như là bị đè lại cái ót, một chút buồn bực tiến trong nước đá, hắn run lấy bả vai quay đầu lại, Kobe liền đứng tại phía sau hắn, lẳng lặng...... Lẳng lặng......

Mặt của hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây đờ đẫn, Katou không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng hắn biết đến là, bọn hắn triệt để chơi xong.

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] thở dài.

[ Hai người các ngươi thật cần ngồi xuống hảo hảo nói chuyện rồi.]

Katou cảm thấy nếu như bọn hắn là đang quay một bộ phim truyền hình, như vậy bình thường kịch bản phát triển, hẳn là hai người bọn họ ngồi xuống hảo hảo nói chuyện, mà không phải hiện tại cái dạng này.

[...... Ân...... Ngươi, ngươi không cần......]

Katou dựa lưng vào máy bay tư nhân xa hoa trên ghế ngồi, rút lấy hơi lạnh, quá độ kích thích, để hắn hai chân không ngừng đang đánh mềm, toàn bộ phía sau lưng ướt đẫm rơi vào thành ghế bên trong.

Hắn đem tay che ở kích thoải mái thấm ướt con mắt, từ giữa kẽ tay thăm dò, chính chui đầu vào hắn giữa háng bạn trai.

Khoái cảm một làn sóng một làn sóng thuận lưng tuôn hướng đỉnh đầu, Katou cảm thấy hắn đỉnh đầu đều muốn sắp bị thoải mái mở.

Katou chưa từng có nghĩ tới, hắn EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 Anh mạ vàng cao tài sinh bạn trai, sẽ tại 1 Vạn thước Anh trên không trung, quỳ gối giữa chân của hắn cho hắn khẩu giao!

Sự tình phải ngã lui về 15 Phút trước.

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] đứng thẳng, lưu lại một câu, người châu Á thật phiền phức, liền đi.

Gian phòng bên trong chỉ có Katou cùng Kobe, bầu không khí giống bọn hắn ở chung cái này 15 Trời trong nhà kiềm chế, giống như là vĩnh viễn dừng lại tại 99 Độ nước, đã không thể hạ nhiệt độ, lại một điểm không thể sôi trào.

Muốn mạng chắn.

Kobe giày da âm thanh tiệm cận, Katou có loại quay đầu liền chạy xúc động, nhưng hắn có thể chạy ở làm sao, hắn tại 1 Vạn thước Anh trên không trung, xoát lấy đầu hắn giống xa hoa máy bay tư nhân bên trên.

Katou chỉ có thể không ngừng hướng thân máy bay một bên co lại thân, cuối cùng dứt khoát ngã oặt trên ghế ngồi, Kobe dừng ở trước mặt hắn, mộc mặt mũi này, liếc nhìn hắn.

Katou cảm giác hoàn toàn bị bao phủ tại Kobe cường đại cảm giác áp bách bên trong, áp lực cùng sợ hãi để hắn có loại ôm đầu kêu to xúc động.

Nếu như 15 Ngày trước Kobe xuyên thuần trắng thẳng, tràn ngập cấm dục gió người điều khiển chế phục đứng ở trước mặt hắn, hắn nhất định sẽ nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế đem hắn đè vào trên giường làm, liền xem như phổ thông ngồi cưỡi thức, xuyên người điều khiển chế phục ngồi cưỡi thức cũng cùng bình thường ngồi cưỡi thức không giống, nhất định là kích thích hơn.

Nhưng lúc này Katou không có cũng không dám loại suy nghĩ này, hắn có loại Kobe lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ móc ra thương, một súng bắn nổ sợ hãi của hắn.

—— Hắn hiểu lầm hắn, phạm vào rất nhiều sai lầm, thậm chí nói hắn không yêu hắn, mặc dù hắn thật cảm thấy hắn không yêu hắn, nhưng là hắn không nên nói ra, chí ít hắn cho là như vậy.

Hắn coi là Kobe sẽ nổ hắn, nhưng trên thực tế Kobe cũng không có, hắn đột nhiên liền quỳ gối hắn trước mặt! Hai đầu gối!!

A a a a a!.

Đứng tại thế giới đỉnh phong âu phục đại lão, siêu cấp phú hào quỳ gối giá rẻ bình dân giữa háng.

Katou ở trong lòng điên cuồng thét lên.

Hắn lại nghĩ lại, Kobe nhất định là chuẩn bị [ Khoảng cách gần ], móc đao đem hắn thiến, tỉnh hắn chạy.

Nhưng trên thực tế Kobe cũng không có, Kobe nâng lên mang theo xa hoa đồng hồ cánh tay, dùng trắng noãn dài nhỏ ngón tay, chuyên chú bắt đầu giải thắt lưng của hắn.

Katou điên rồi, nhưng hắn lại hướng Kobe hô một tiếng!

[ Ngươi nha điên rồi!]

Kobe điên không điên hắn không biết, nhưng hắn biết Kobe tại làm lấy tương đương điên cuồng, siêu việt hắn siêu nhất lưu hình sự, tất cả tư duy logic năng lực sự tình.

Kobe kéo ra khóa kéo, móc ra hắn nửa cương phân thân, không sai, kỳ thật hắn đã nửa cương, hai người bọn họ đã có 5 Trời không có ân ái, nhưng cái này cũng không hề là trọng yếu nhất.

Trọng yếu nhất chính là hắn nhìn thấy bạn trai hắn, thế mà vụng trộm cùng hắn chụp ảnh chung, thế mà không có vượt quá giới hạn, thế mà còn nghĩ lấy cho hắn một kinh hỉ, thế mà còn xuyên cấm dục gió chế phục điên cuồng câu dẫn hắn, nếu như hắn một điểm phản ứng không có, vậy hắn cảm thấy hắn là thời điểm, đi cùng nam khoa bác sĩ nói chuyện rồi.

Katou lấy lại tinh thần, dùng ánh mắt còn lại vụng trộm liếc qua giấu ở giữa háng chuyên chú, đáng yêu tiểu yêu tinh mặt, Kobe mặt rất nhỏ, mà mặc dù hắn phân thân kích thước, so ra kém Schwarzenegger, không tính quá thô, nhưng cùng Kobe mặt so sánh, liền lộ ra phá lệ lớn.

[ Cho ăn...... Ân...... Ngươi không cần......]

Katou muốn nói ngươi không cần bỏ công như vậy khí, nhưng là lại cảm thấy dùng từ dâm uế, hắn không nghĩ dẫm vào tình nhân khách sạn vết xe đổ, hắn muốn để hắn khóc, nhưng không nghĩ lại để cho hắn đau lòng khóc, cho nên lại cho nghẹn trở về, Kobe gương mặt vào bên trong rụt lại, hắn thậm chí có thể từ trên mặt của hắn nhìn thấy mình phân thân hình dáng.

Nói như thế nào mặc dù không nguyện ý thừa nhận, nhưng có chút vi diệu thoải mái cảm giác, kỳ thật cũng không phải, là rất thoải mái, đặc biệt thoải mái, lòng ham chiếm hữu, lòng tự trọng, đều đặc biệt thỏa mãn.

Bởi vì không thể rất tốt nuốt nguyên nhân, nước bọt từ Kobe bên môi tràn ra, tích táp rơi vào thuần trắng chế phục cổ áo kambe Thuần kim huy chương bên trên, niêm hồ hồ phá lệ tình sắc.

Katou cảm giác phân thân tại mềm mại khoang miệng ở trong không ngừng bành trướng, hắn dần dần bị khoái cảm chi phối, hắn vô ý thức bắt lấy Kobe tóc, ép buộc hắn bảo trì để cho mình dễ chịu tần suất, hắn thậm chí còn muốn đi mềm mại khoang miệng chỗ sâu lại cắm cắm xuống, tìm được càng sâu càng chỗ ấm áp, hắn thậm chí có loại tàn khốc muốn cắm phá yết hầu của hắn, đâm xuyên trái tim của hắn ý nghĩ.

Hắn đè ép Kobe đầu, ra vào tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, vang lên bên tai phân thân ma sát khoang miệng ba ba dâm mỹ tiếng nước.

Hắn dư quang thoáng nhìn Kobe ướt con mắt, đỏ mắt đuôi, nhưng hắn không biết vì cái gì không muốn dừng lại.

Xuất tinh cảm giác đặc biệt sảng khoái, nhưng về sau chợt dâng lên cảm giác mất mát.

Kobe con mắt đi lòng vòng, hai má giống táo đỏ đáng yêu phồng lên.

Katou phanh phanh nhịp tim, hắn biết ở bên trong là cái gì, hắn bỗng nhiên trông thấy Kobe ánh mắt lung lay, bỗng nhiên có loại dự cảm không tốt.

Hắn lập tức liền nắm Kobe cằm.

[ Ngươi cho ta phun ra! Bẩn!]

[......]

Kobe lóe thủy quang con mắt quay tới, cùng Katou bốn mắt nhìn nhau, bỗng nhiên cong lên khóe miệng, hỗn tạp yêu mị cùng khiêu khích cười tà.

Cổ họng của hắn lăn lăn, ửng hồng gương mặt không phồng.

Katou ngồi tại xa hoa máy bay xa hoa trên ghế ngồi, đặc biệt thất lạc, cũng không chỉ là xuất tinh nguyên nhân, mà là cảm thấy hắn một lần kia tình nhân lữ điếm Play, đem Kobe cho chơi hỏng, cũng không phải là trên thân thể cái chủng loại kia, là trên tinh thần.

Hắn có một loại cảm giác áy náy, loại này cảm giác áy náy ép tới hắn thở không ra hơi, hắn làm sai, từ nhất ngay từ đầu liền sai, hắn không nên cùng hắn quen biết, không nên cùng hắn yêu đương, không nên cùng hắn ân ái, không nên cùng hắn chơi Play.

Nếu như Kobe không có tới đến Yokohama cảnh thự, nếu như Kobe đi vào Yokohama cảnh thự đi điều tra bài học, nếu như hắn đi tới hiện đại phạm tội đối sách bản bộ, nhưng hắn hai không có đi tham gia đến cái kia vụ án ở trong đi, nếu như hai người bọn họ không có bắt đầu , như vậy Kobe vẫn là cuồng vọng tự đại bá khí phú hào đại lão công bộ dáng.

Hắn thích cái kia hướng dầu hỏa vương tử trên thân vung tiền phú hào, thích cái kia mở ra máy bay trực thăng vũ trang phú hào, thích cái kia cầm pháo hoả tiễn phú hào, thích cái kia cơ trí không ngừng suy luận, tìm tòi chân tướng phú hào, nhưng hắn đem đây hết thảy hủy.

Hắn phạm sai lầm, hiểu lầm hắn, tổn thương hắn, hắn có hẳn là quất hắn bàn tay, mà không phải quỳ gối hắn dưới hông liều mạng cho hắn khẩu giao.

Hắn cảm thấy vô cùng châm chọc.

Nguyên lai hắn nằm mơ đều mộng không đến hắn đại lão bạn trai có thể cho hắn khẩu giao, nhưng bây giờ hắn mộng không gặp đều có, hắn lại sâu sâu thất lạc.

Bạn trai hắn là ưng, là hoang dại báo săn, hắn lại đem hắn bẻ gãy hắn cánh, đem hắn nhốt vào chiếc lồng, để hắn đã mất đi ban sơ để hắn vô cùng cảm mến lao nhanh sức kéo.

Kobe hẳn là ngồi tại 100 Tầng lầu cao trong văn phòng ưu nhã uống hắn thích uống Brandy, mà không phải quỳ liều mạng làm hắn vui lòng một cái bình dân điểu.

Quá hèn mọn, cái này không giống hắn.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới Kobe câu kia nhẹ nhàng [ Người hẳn là cải biến ], người xác thực hẳn là cải biến, nhưng cải biến phương hướng hẳn là ngày mai! Là không bị cản trở hi vọng! Mà không phải lui về! Một đầu đâm về bản thân hủy diệt!!

Hắn tình nguyện hắn từ! Chưa! Đổi! Biến!

Hắn chỉ là muốn để bạn trai hắn vui vẻ, nhưng là hắn lại trở thành bạn trai hắn không vui căn nguyên.

Katou là siêu nhất lưu hình sự, coi như nó hắn không phải siêu nhất lưu hình sự, coi như hắn chỉ là cái mối tình đầu học sinh tiểu học, vậy hắn hẳn là cũng minh bạch đáp án này.

Sự thật không giống tựa như Kobe nói tới, giải quyết mâu thuẫn cũng không chỉ có hai loại phương thức, cũng không phải là chỉ có bị mâu thuẫn giết chết hoặc là giết chết mâu thuẫn, hắn còn có một loại lựa chọn............

Katou hạ quyết tâm.

[ Chúng ta chia tay đi.]

Katou đẩy ra phòng điều khiển môn, trịnh trọng kỳ sự nói.

Kobe ngồi tại điều khiển chỗ ngồi bên trên, từ phương hướng của hắn có thể trông thấy cánh tay của hắn, ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế hẳn là Tra Lý Tư [Charles].

[......]

Katou hít sâu một hơi, nghiêm đứng vững sau, dùng nhất đoan chính thái độ nói:

[ Cám ơn ngươi một năm qua này chiếu cố.]

Katou an tâm, hắn lựa chọn con đường thứ ba, hắn không thể giết chết mâu thuẫn, lại không muốn bị mâu thuẫn, như vậy lựa chọn né tránh, rời đi mâu thuẫn vòng xoáy, mặc dù đây là cực nhu nhược biểu hiện, nhưng là ai quan tâm đâu?

Katou thẳng tắp lưng, cảm thấy nói xong câu đó về sau, có một loại vân khai vụ tán cảm giác, mặc dù đáy lòng ẩn ẩn còn có chút chết lặng cảm giác, nhưng hắn giải thoát, yêu cũng tốt, hận cũng tốt, ghen ghét cũng tốt, oán trách cũng tốt, toàn bộ đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Katou quay người, đang chuẩn bị rời đi, lại nghe thấy an tĩnh điều khiển bên trong vang lên nhỏ vụn tiếng khóc lóc.

Thanh âm này quá nhỏ quá nhược khí, khẳng định không phải cái kia nước Mỹ tráng hán phát ra tới.

Tay hắn đặt tại chốt cửa bên trên, trái tim thình thịch cuồng loạn lên, hắn đã quyết định từ bỏ, hắn đã giải thoát, lại cảm thấy thanh âm, giống một cái vô hình tay tại nắm lấy cổ chân của hắn, để hắn động đều không động được, không phải hắn không muốn động, là hắn không động được!

[ Ta đến cùng cái nào làm sai, ngươi nói cho ta, ta đổi còn không được sao?]

Cái này khẩn cầu thanh âm quá nhược khí, không hề giống hắn cái kia cuồng vọng tự đại âu phục đại lão bạn trai.

Katou tim như bị đao cắt, hắn không dám quay đầu, hắn sợ vừa quay đầu lại hắn liền đi không được, hắn hẳn là đi, nếu như hắn tồn tại tạo thành bạn trai không hạnh phúc lời nói, vậy hắn nên rời đi hắn, đây không phải cơ bản nhất logic sao?

[ Là bởi vì ta trên giường không có tình thú sao?]

Thanh âm này không giống vừa rồi yếu như vậy khí, nhưng là trong đó lộ ra tại lấy đao cắt bộ ngực mình cái chủng loại kia thống khổ.

Katou cảm thấy hắn một giây sau cũng nhanh muốn ngạt thở chết mất.

Chớ nói chuyện, ta van cầu ngươi chớ nói chuyện, ta để ngươi lúc nói chuyện, ngươi chính là không nói, ta không cho ngươi lúc nói, van cầu ngươi đừng nói nữa được không?

Ngươi không phải trầm mặc âu phục đại lão sao? Ngươi không phải đứng tại phú hào Kim Tự Tháp đỉnh chóp phú hào sao? Đừng lộ ra như thế hèn mọn thanh âm được không? Ta muốn để ngươi khóc, nhưng là ta không muốn để cho ngươi dạng này khóc, ta muốn để ngươi bởi vì vui vẻ mà thút thít.

Katou suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nhưng là hắn một câu cũng không nói, hắn như cũ tại đứng đó, hắn muốn đi ra ngoài, nhưng là hắn ra không được, lại lui về đến, hắn kẹt tại nguyên địa.

[ Kỳ thật ngươi đối ta có ý kiến, ta trước kia liền phát hiện.]

Tiếng khóc lóc yếu bớt, Kobe giống như là bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo lại đồng dạng, nhưng là thanh âm nghe vào cực kì thê thảm.

[ Ngươi một mực tại trên giường thất thần, là bởi vì cảm thấy ta không thả ra sao?]

Katou án lấy chốt cửa tay, bỗng nhiên lắc một cái, Kobe câu nói này, liền muốn từ phía sau cho hắn bắn tới một cái pháo hoả tiễn, một chút đem hắn tâm đâm xuyên.

Hắn rất muốn phản bác, nói không phải, rõ ràng thất thần chính là ngươi a!

Nhưng là hắn lại bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, hắn xác thực một mực tại thất thần! Một mực tại thất thần! Một mực tại thất thần! Không chỉ có là tại cái kia tình nhân trong tửu điếm, không chỉ có là đang hoài nghi hắn vượt quá giới hạn nửa tháng trước đó, có đôi khi ban ngày có tình tiết vụ án nguyên nhân, ban đêm trên giường thời điểm thỉnh thoảng sẽ suy nghĩ.

...... Hắn thất thần, nhưng là hắn tm Cho tới bây giờ không có ý thức được mình thất thần, không, hắn ý thức được, nhưng không để trong lòng.

Hắn chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, oán giận đối phương phân tâm, hắn đột nhiên từ mình đặc biệt hèn hạ, đặc biệt kém cỏi, hắn cho tới nay chỉ thấy sai lầm của hắn, mà không nhìn mình.

Hắn một mực tại chuyên chú mình nỗ lực, hắn cảm thấy mình bồi tiếp hắn ăn mặt, bồi tiếp hắn ở cao cấp chung cư, bồi tiếp hắn phá giải tình tiết vụ án, bồi tiếp hắn làm cái kia không có tình thú ngồi cưỡi thức.

Nhưng là hắn quên, Kobe cũng đang bồi lấy hắn ăn mì sợi, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, khả năng Kobe không nhất định thật thích ăn mì sợi.

Katou là cái bình dân, không sai, toàn thế giới bình dân đều hẳn là thích ăn mì sợi, toàn thế giới bình dân đều sẽ cảm giác đến ngồi ở kia cái bẩn thỉu tiệm mì sợi bên trong sẽ cảm thấy an tâm.

Hắn chợt phát hiện mình phạm vào một cái sai lầm trí mạng, Kobe tm Không phải bình dân!

Hắn là siêu cấp phú hào, hắn từ nhỏ qua chính là cuộc sống của người có tiền, hắn từ nhỏ đã chỉ là sẽ tại hội viên chế trong nhà ăn ăn cơm, như vậy có lẽ đối với hắn mà nói, chỉ có tại hội viên chế trong nhà ăn ăn cơm mới có thể cảm thấy an tâm đâu?

—— Nhưng là bọn hắn chưa bao giờ đi qua hội viên chế trong nhà ăn ăn cơm, chỉ đi tiệm mì sợi.

Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy mình thư thái, nhưng hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới Kobe có phải là cảm thấy thư thái, hắn không có nghĩ qua, hắn cho rằng những cái kia chuyện đương nhiên, bởi vì là hắn cho rằng [ Đương nhiên ] Sự tình, cho nên không nghĩ tới đối phương có phải là tại bao dung cùng nhường nhịn.

Hắn không ngừng không ngừng không ngừng đang suy nghĩ mình tại bao dung cùng nhẫn nại hắn, nhưng không có trái lại nghĩ đối phương có phải là cũng đang không ngừng không ngừng không ngừng bao dung cùng nhẫn nại lấy mình.

—— Người chỉ có thể xuyên thấu qua con mắt nhìn thấy thế giới bên ngoài, mà không thấy mình.

Kobe làm mỗi một chuyện hắn đều biết, mỗi một chuyện hắn đều nhìn ở trong mắt, hắn vì hắn làm nhiều ít, hắn toàn bộ đều biết, nhưng là hắn toàn bộ đều coi thường, hắn thậm chí tại đầu của mình bên trong làm lấy nhàm chán [ Suy luận ].

—— Có thể trông thấy sự thật, vì cái gì chơi suy luận?

......

Lúc này hắn vốn nên là xoay người đem sự tình nói rõ ràng, nhưng là hắn không có loại dũng khí này, cảm giác áy náy đặt ở trên bờ vai, hắn đề không nổi quay đầu nhìn cái kia hai mắt đẫm lệ nam bằng, không, bạn trai cũ dũng khí.

Cho nên hắn như cũ vẫn là đứng tại kia......

Bởi vì Katou chưa hề nói, cho nên Kobe cũng không biết Katou đang suy nghĩ gì, cho nên hắn như cũ tại làm lấy mình [ Suy luận ]

[ Ta biết nếu như Sex Không cùng, cuối cùng có thể sẽ dẫn đến chia tay, cho nên ngươi cho ta thời gian, ta sẽ học được, ngươi thích Play , ta có thể chơi với ngươi, ngươi biết ta rất thông minh, ta đem hết thảy đều sẽ học được, ngươi thích lưng nhập thức, có thể! Ngươi thích khẩu giao, có thể! Ngươi thích chơi buộc chặt, có thể! Ngươi thích lăng nhục, có thể! Ngươi thích đem ta nhét vào tình nhân lữ điếm trong toilet, có thể! Nếu như ngươi thích.......]

Hắn tiếp tục nghẹn ngào nghẹn ngào, tiếng khóc kẹp lại cổ họng của hắn, hắn ho khan vài tiếng, nhưng hắn không có dừng lại, hắn tiếp tục nói, dùng xấp xỉ tại cuồng loạn kêu to ra:

[ Nếu như ngươi thích xem người khác cưỡng gian ta, cũng có thể! Người da trắng cũng tốt, người da đen cũng tốt, thợ sữa chữa người cũng tốt tùy tiện người nào, đều có thể! Ta không muốn cùng ngươi tách ra!]

Katou mộng, hắn cho tới bây giờ không thấy được cả ngày mộc nghiêm mặt, EQ vì 0 Trí thông minh 180 England phạm nam, không, bạn trai cũ, như thế cuồng loạn kêu to.

Katou đột nhiên quay đầu, đối đầu lấp đầy bi thương, lượn quanh hai mắt đẫm lệ.

Katou bỗng nhiên liền hiểu, hắn một mực tại xoắn xuýt vấn đề, vì cái gì Kobe như vậy thuận theo, liền cùng những người kia đi, vì cái gì hắn đều không có để cho mình một tiếng, vì cái gì hắn sẽ bỏ lỡ cái kia vỡ vụn cửa kiếng xe phức tạp mê võng ánh mắt đến xem mình.

Hắn vì cái gì không có từ trong toilet ra?

Bởi vì hắn đang chờ mình, tựa như hắn vì chơi play, đem hắn lừa gạt tiến toilet thời điểm ý nghĩ đồng dạng, hắn tin tưởng chỉ cần hắn không ra, hắn liền một! Định! Sẽ đi vào tìm hắn, mà hắn không có đi tìm hắn, hắn cho hắn đem quên đi......

Hắn không có đi vào, mà kia hai cái thợ sữa chữa tiến vào, hắn vốn nên đi vào, nhưng hắn không có đi vào, cho nên Kobe làm chính hắn [ Suy luận ]......

Katou cảm thấy Kobe lưu lại cho mình đầu kia dây chuyền thời điểm, nhất định là nội tâm vô cùng tuyệt vọng, cũng không đúng, tuyệt vọng bên trong còn cất giấu nhỏ bé hi vọng, hắn hi vọng mình đi tìm hắn, mà mình đi quá muộn, mà lại một mực nhờ vào đó tàn khốc nhục nhã hắn.

Katou cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, liền phảng phất lão thiên cùng hắn mở một cái hoang đường màu đen hài hước.

Kobe cảm thấy hắn là cố ý, cố ý đem hắn nhét vào nơi đó, cố ý không đi tìm hắn, cố ý để người khác đem hắn mang đi, cố ý muốn nhìn người khác đem hắn......

Hắn nhớ tới câu kia hư vô mờ mịt —— Ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi.

Hắn trong phòng tắm lặp đi lặp lại suy nghĩ đáp án, hắn vì cái gì không nghĩ phản kháng đâu?

Đáp án cũng không phải là chỉ có một loại, mà là hai loại, hắn cũng không phải là hắn thích, mà là hắn tm Cho là hắn! Vui! Hoan!......

Bởi vì hắn cho là hắn thích play, cho nên hắn nhẫn nại hắn lăng nhục, bởi vì hắn thích xem người xa lạ cưỡng gian hắn, cho nên hắn [ Cùng ] Lấy bọn hắn đi, không có chút nào phản kháng, bởi vì hắn cho là hắn thích, cho nên rõ ràng không có khoái cảm, còn không ngừng ở trước mặt hắn dâm khiếu.

Vì cái gì đây?

Hắn vì cái gì làm như vậy đâu?

Một người tại sao muốn liều mạng làm oan chính mình, mà nhẫn nại người khác đâu?

Cái này không cần suy luận, toàn thế giới 60 Ức người đều rõ ràng, nhưng chỉ có hắn tm Không biết......

—— Bởi vì hắn! Yêu! Hắn! Yêu thảm rồi hắn!

Katou muốn khóc vừa muốn cười.

Hắn nhớ tới ngày đó cùng mũ lưỡi trai thanh niên cùng âu phục thanh niên đối thoại, khi hắn đứng tại ngoài cuộc thời điểm, hắn có thể giúp người khác phân tích sự tình, mà khi hắn trở thành trong cục người thời điểm, hắn cái gì đều không nhìn thấy.

—— Bọn hắn đều tại dùng bọn hắn [ Tự cho là ] Phương thức quan tâm đối phương, mà nhưng lại không biết đây có phải hay không là đối phương thật cần.

Vì cái gì đây?

Bởi vì bọn hắn không hề ngồi xuống đến nói một chút, bọn hắn né tránh né tránh né tránh, bọn hắn sợ hãi mâu thuẫn, sợ hãi mâu thuẫn, bọn hắn thậm chí không cãi nhau, sợ hãi cãi nhau tổn thương bọn hắn tình cảm.

Bọn hắn lựa chọn [ Ẩn nhẫn ], dùng phương thức sai lầm nhất [ Yêu ] Lấy đối phương......

Bọn hắn nên......

Không chỉ có như thế, bọn hắn đều yêu [ Suy luận ], nhất là hắn, hắn từ đầu đến cuối tại [ Suy luận ]

Hắn có quá nhiều yêu hắn sự thật, nhưng hắn toàn bộ không thèm đếm xỉa đến, chỉ là nắm lấy những khả năng kia không yêu hắn hoài nghi! Hoài nghi! Hoài nghi! Ý đồ từ bất luận cái gì nhất định dấu vết để lại ở trong tìm ra manh mối, liều mạng suy luận! Suy luận! Suy luận!, để chứng minh hắn không yêu hắn,

—— Rõ ràng sự thật liền bày ở trước mắt,

Hắn bồi tiếp hắn ăn mì sợi, mang theo giá rẻ dây chuyền, cho hắn cam tâm tình nguyện làm thụ, hắn cho rằng làm một nam nhân, làm thụ mất mặt, thế nhưng là hắn quên hắn không phải cũng là nam nhân, hắn cảm thấy mang bộ không thoải mái, cho nên bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ không mang qua, từ đêm đầu bắt đầu.

—— Có thể trông thấy sự thật, vì cái gì chơi suy luận?

Vì cái gì đây?

—— Là hắn đáng thương buồn cười tự ti cùng tự tôn tại quấy phá......

Hắn quá giá rẻ, hắn quá xa hoa, hắn không nên yêu hắn, hắn không có lý do yêu hắn, nhưng là sự thật chẳng phải đang trước mắt.

Sự thực là cái gì?

Sự thật chính là áo khoác đen không có khả năng biến thành bạch phong áo, sự thật chính là sự thật, không phải suy luận.

——[ Yêu ] Hoặc là [ Không yêu ] Đang ở trước mắt, nhìn [ Sự thật ]! Đừng đi [ Suy luận ]!!

......

Hắn bỗng nhiên minh bạch:

—— Bọn hắn thật nên ngồi xuống hảo hảo nói chuyện......

Katou có loại cảm giác thông thoáng sáng sủa, giống như là đã qua một năm trầm tích ở trong lòng tất cả vẻ lo lắng đều biến mất, trước nay chưa từng có nhẹ nhõm.

Katou đi tới, tràn ngập tự tin, kiên định, giống không có lâm vào vòng xoáy một năm trước mình.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn có năng lực giải quyết vấn đề này!

Nếu như bọn hắn là tại diễn thần tượng kịch thời điểm, lúc này Katou nói không chừng, hẳn là quá khứ ôm bờ vai của hắn, hoặc là cho hắn một cái ôn nhu hôn, nhưng bây giờ không phải tại diễn thần tượng kịch, đây là hiện thực, một vạn thước Anh cao trên bầu trời xanh hiện thực.

Katou tại Kobe trước mặt dừng lại chân, nhìn xem cái này giống quả táo nhỏ đồng dạng sưng đỏ con mắt, hắn đáng yêu bạn trai cũ, không, hiện bạn trai, hắn cự tuyệt hắn xách chia tay, không phải sao?

Katou giơ tay lên.

[ Ba ]

Kobe mặt, hướng bên một bên, ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế Charley tư nhô đầu ra hoảng sợ che miệng lại.

[ Ai tm Cho phép ngươi làm như vậy giẫm đạp chính ngươi?!]

Kobe trầm mặc ba giây loại.

[ Ba ]

Trong phòng điều khiển vang lên 100 Lần thanh thúy tiếng bạt tai.

[Fuck you!!]

[ Ngươi biết không? Ngươi bạo nói tục dáng vẻ thật gợi cảm.]

Katou hôn lên, kịch liệt, hắn một cái tay đặt tại Kobe cái ót, một cái tay vẻn vẹn ôm eo của hắn, cơ hồ muốn đem hắn cùng mình hòa làm một thể.

Kobe hôn trả, chưa bao giờ có kịch liệt, so với bọn hắn lần thứ nhất hôn còn muốn kịch liệt, hắn ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn, giống như là muốn đem mình cùng hắn hòa làm một thể.

Hai người bọn họ lồng ngực dán thật chặt hợp lại cùng nhau, trong suốt cách ngăn biến mất, bọn hắn nghe được đối phương nhịp tim, bọn hắn đụng chạm đến đối phương tâm.

Máy bay nhẹ nhàng phi hành, biển mây bầu trời xanh dưới chân của nó......

[ Khụ khụ.]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] trợn trắng mắt, hắng giọng một cái.

[ Lão bản, mặc dù ta không ngại nhìn hiện trường màn ảnh nhỏ, nhưng nếu như thiếu chủ điều khiển, nói không chừng chúng ta sẽ máy bay rơi.]

Katou mặt xoát đỏ lên, hắn lưu luyến không rời tách ra bị hắn gặm sưng bờ môi, lui hai bước, gãi gãi cái ót, dịch ra con mắt.

Kobe hít một hơi thật sâu, giống như là tại nhẹ nhàng kịch liệt cảm xúc, hắn dùng cực kì chính thức giọng điệu nói:

——[ Ngươi biết ta không phải giỏi về biểu đạt tình cảm người, cho nên ta đem ta muốn nói viết tại nơi đó.]

Kobe đem con mắt màu đen giấu ở rủ xuống tóc cắt ngang trán bên trong, Katou biết hắn đang hại xấu hổ, rất thuần rất vẩy.

Katou thuận Kobe ngón tay nhìn sang, máy bay hình cung kính chắn gió kia một bên là xoã tung biển mây, hắn biết xuyên qua biển mây kia một bên, nhất định có cái gì đang chờ.

Hắn không biết đó là cái gì, nhưng hắn biết đó nhất định là vô cùng mỹ hảo......

Kobe trở lại chủ vị trí tài xế bên trên, xuyên đồng phục màu trắng dáng vẻ, đẹp trai cực kỳ, ánh mắt của hắn phát ra ánh sáng.

Bọn hắn tại rơi xuống, khoang điều khiển phía trước xoã tung mây mù dần dần tiêu tán.

Katou tâm phanh phanh trực nhảy.

Hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy có chuyện gì sắp xảy ra, vượt quá hắn tưởng tượng.

Mây khói biến mất, bọn hắn xông ra tầng mây, rộng lớn vô biên xanh đậm hải dương xuất hiện tại trước mắt của hắn, vô luận nhìn bao nhiêu lần cũng sẽ không dính, rộng lớn vô ngần biển cả.

......

Katou che miệng lại, kích động nước mắt từ hốc mắt tuôn ra, bạn trai của hắn thành công dùng nửa tháng thời gian, đem hắn thúc đẩy Địa Ngục, lại dùng một chút đem hắn thăng về Thiên Đường.

Hắn cúi người đi, muốn đi hôn hắn, nhưng hắn không có, hắn cảm thấy hắn hẳn là càng lãng mạn một điểm, thế là hắn chỉ dùng trán của hắn đứng vững trán của hắn, chóp mũi của hắn đụng vào chóp mũi của hắn.

Hắn dán tại bên tai của hắn nói một câu nói.

[......]

Hạ lạc tiếng động cơ âm quá lớn, ngồi ở bên cạnh Tra Lý Tư [Charles] đều không có nghe được bọn hắn nói cái gì.

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] nhún nhún vai, cười cảm thán một câu, người châu Á thật là phiền phức.

—— Bầu trời xanh phía dưới, biển cả phía trên, hoa tường vi hương.

Nước Mỹ quảng trường Thời Đại cự hình trên màn hình, gợn sóng tóc vàng tin tức người chủ trì run âm kích động, thông báo lấy hôm nay đầu đề thông báo: 

[ Trời ạ! Đoán xem chúng ta phát hiện cái gì, ta đây là thiên nhiên hình thành, kia một kiện là trên thế giới thứ tám đại kỳ tích, nhưng chúng ta biết, vậy nhất định không phải thiên nhiên hình thành, nghe nói hòn đảo nhỏ này là thuộc về cái nào đó vô danh siêu cấp phú hào, nhưng xoắn xuýt hắn là thuộc về ai, đó cũng không trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là hắn quá đẹp, quá lãng mạn, đến, để chúng ta chuyển tới ngoại tuyến đi xem một chút.]

Vô số chiếc máy bay trực thăng giữa không trung ở trong lượn vòng lấy, nước Mỹ, Nhật Bản, nước Pháp...... Toàn thế giới camera đều tập trung đông Thái Bình Dương cái này đảo nhỏ vô danh bên trên.

Máy bay trực thăng dừng ở giữa không trung mở cửa khoang, ngoại cảnh thông báo phóng viên kích động không ngừng mà gào thét:

[ Rất khó tưởng tượng đây là ai làm, những cái này truyền thuyết bên trong hoa tường vi, đắt đỏ đến một đóa liền có thể mua xuống Lầu Năm Góc, nơi này đến cùng có bao nhiêu vài ức mấy trăm ức, căn bản là không có biện pháp đếm rõ ràng, đến cùng là dạng gì siêu cấp phú hào, mới có thể làm đến điểm này đâu? Mà cái này chưa kí tên câu nói đến cùng là viết cho cái nào trên thế giới hạnh phúc nhất người đây này?]

Phổ thông Nhật Bản dân trạch bên trong, nữ cao trung sinh nhìn xem tin tức thông báo, hắn ăn đồ ăn vặt, hững hờ TV, đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, bịt miệng lại.

Màn hình TV xuất hiện một hòn đảo nhỏ, tọa lạc tại đông Thái Bình Dương bên trên, là lãng mạn hình trái tim, nhưng so hình trái tim càng lãng mạn chính là, phía trên dùng chục tỷ đóa hoa tường vi bện thành một câu:

——I LOVE YOU MERRY ME

—— Ngươi là ta, không muốn để cho người khác biết, nhưng ta có bao nhiêu yêu ngươi, muốn để thế giới này biết

—— Chính văn xong.

Hồi cuối:

Katou rất bực bội, đặc biệt bực bội, nửa tháng trước đó cũng rất bực bội, lúc kia hắn táo bạo nguyên nhân, là bạn trai hắn chỉ cùng hắn buồn tẻ ngồi cưỡi thức, thậm chí còn đối với hắn không hài lòng.

Nhưng bây giờ lại vừa nhưng tương phản, bạn trai hắn cùng hắn cầu hôn, một vạn thước Anh trên không trung, tại bạn trai hắn siêu cấp xa hoa máy bay tư nhân bên trên, bạn trai hắn xuyên cấm dục hệ cơ trưởng chế phục, vẩy tới hắn thất điên bát đảo.

Hắn vốn cho rằng chuyện này đến đây chấm dứt, bọn hắn lại sẽ trở lại bình thường cũ tư thế bên trên.

Nhưng là hắn sai, hắn cái này nửa tháng đến nay một mực đem suy nghĩ vấn đề phương hướng, chú ý tại bạn trai hắn EQ vì 0 Bên trên, lại quên bạn trai hắn có 180 Trí thông minh, hắn là Anh trở về cao tài sinh, sẽ bảy quốc ngữ nói, trong lúc phất tay đều là hoàng kim khí phách, còn có một chút bạn trai hắn nhất nhất nhất lớn đặc điểm.

Bạn trai hắn không chịu thua, xưa nay không có thể thừa nhận mình không! Đi!!!!

Thế là từ ngày đó trở về bắt đầu, bạn trai hắn liền chui vào kỳ quái lối rẽ, nghĩa vô phản cố mỗi ngày nghiên cứu một chút......

Katou quá tính phúc, hắn cảm thấy nhà bọn hắn cái kia siêu xa hoa chung cư trên cơ bản không có cái kia nơi hẻo lánh, không có bị hai người bọn họ lăn qua, không có cái kia nơi hẻo lánh, không bị bọn hắn làm cho ẩm ướt cộc cộc.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn đại khái có thể xin thế giới Guinness [ Chơi play Nhiều nhất nam nhân ] Ghi chép.

Nhưng vấn đề tới, hắn quá tính phúc, loại này tính phúc cho hắn một loại không an toàn cảm giác.

Katou lão mụ thường nói với hắn, làm người nhất định phải sống ở nhân gian, tuyệt đối không nên lên Thiên đường, không phải Thiên Đường phía dưới nhất định là Địa Ngục.

Gần nhất Katou rất sợ hãi, hắn mỗi một lần mở cửa thời điểm, đều sẽ nơm nớp lo sợ, chỉ sợ bạn trai lại suy nghĩ ra cái gì mới hoa văn, xuyên cái gì lại thuần lại muốn chế phục xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, đêm qua là nữ trang thủy thủ đi...... Rất thuần rất vẩy...... Khụ khụ.

Katou cảm thấy rất sợ hãi, bởi vì sáng sớm Kobe ra ngoài thời điểm ánh mắt có điểm lạ, có loại không có hảo ý, hắn ban ngày ngồi tại mình đối diện thời điểm, ánh mắt cũng có chút quái, đặc biệt không có hảo ý.

Hắn làm hình sự giác quan thứ sáu đèn đỏ tấp nập lóe ra, không chỉ có như thế, mắt của hắn da cũng một mực tại nhảy lên, hắn luôn cảm thấy có chuyện gì sắp xảy ra, làm cho người kinh hãi run sợ!

[ Hình sự tiên sinh, ngươi còn tốt chứ?]

Katou giật nảy mình, lấy lại tinh thần, lúc này mới nhớ tới, đối diện còn ngồi hai người, Saitō cùng Tra Lý Tư [Charles].

Cự căn đồng nhan thần tượng công Mỹ quốc tráng hán thụ

......

[ Thật có lỗi, ta thất thần.]

Katou gãi gãi đầu.

[ Hình sự tiên sinh nhìn qua dáng dấp rất hạnh phúc.]

Hái dây leo sờ lên thủy quang tóc ngắn, cười nói, Katou không biết hắn nói chính là tính phúc vẫn là hạnh phúc, bất quá hắn xác thực cũng rất tính phúc, cũng rất hạnh phúc.

[ Các ngươi hẹn ta ra có chuyện gì sao??]

Katou hỏi, Saitō nghiêng túi đeo vai ở trong tay lấy ra tấm thẻ, thẹn thùng nói:

[ Chúng ta muốn kết hôn, đây là chúng ta thiếp mời.]

[ Kết hôn?!]

Katou sững sờ.

[ Làm thần tượng, kết hôn sẽ là chuyện rất phiền phức đi, sẽ xói mòn fan hâm mộ đi.]

Saitō hơi buồn rầu lắc đầu, cuối cùng lại lộ ra hạnh phúc cười:

[ Trước kia, Tra Lý Tư [Charles] liền đề cập với ta đi ra kết hôn, nhưng là ngươi biết ta cũng là có phương diện này lo lắng, nhưng là...... Trước đó không lâu tin tức ngươi gặp được, lãng mạn toàn thế giới cái kia cầu hôn, Thái Bình Dương hình trái tim trên đảo nhỏ dùng hoa tường vi viết xuống ta yêu ngươi, loại hạnh phúc này hôn nhân lãng mạn hấp dẫn ta, đả động ta, cho nên ta cảm thấy ta cũng hẳn là hướng phía trước lại đi đến một bước.]

Saitō ngược lại chuyển hướng Tra Lý Tư [Charles] mỉm cười, Tra Lý Tư [Charles] chính tựa tại chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, hướng hắn về cười.

[ Mặc dù xác thực sẽ xói mòn fan hâm mộ, nhưng là yêu là so tiền tài thứ quan trọng hơn, tiền tài thứ gì đều có thể mua được, ngoại trừ yêu.]

Katou tâm run lên, nhớ tới Kobe mặt, có chút lãng mạn.

Katou một suy nghĩ lại cảm thấy bên trong có chút không đối, nghi ngờ nhìn về phía Tra Lý Tư [Charles], Tra Lý Tư [Charles] thần bí trừng mắt nhìn, Katou một chút liền hiểu, nghĩ thầm, cái này nước Mỹ tâm nhãn còn không ít.

[ Hai người các ngươi Sex Vấn đề giải quyết sao?]

Tra Lý Tư [Charles] nói sang chuyện khác, cười hỏi, Katou mặt đỏ lên.

[ Cái này không cần ngươi quan tâm, nói cho các ngươi biết vấn đề thế nào?]

Saitō lộ ra có chút thẹn thùng:

[ Ngươi cũng tìm được thích hợp hai chúng ta phương thức?]

[ Phương thức gì?]

[ Chúng ta đổi vị.]

[ Đổi vị!]

Katou từ trên chỗ ngồi nhảy dựng lên, Saitō hướng hắn làm chớ lên tiếng thủ thế.

[ Công thụ vốn là không trọng yếu, chỉ cần đối phương là người mình thích, ôm hoặc là bị ôm, vậy liền không trọng yếu.]

Katou tay cắm ở áo jacket trong túi, nhanh nhẹn thông suốt hướng nhà đi, trong đầu tổng nổi Saitō câu nói này, có một nháy mắt cảm thấy hắn một mực tại cùng Kobe tranh công quân địa vị, lộ ra có chút không đủ lòng dạ rộng lớn.

Đúng lúc này, lạnh thấu xương hương hoa từ phía sau quấn bên trên chóp mũi của hắn, Katou đối cái này mùi nước hoa không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa, cái này mùi nước hoa chủ nhân mỗi ngày đều quấn lấy hắn, [ Ép buộc ] Hắn chơi 360 Thức.

[ Kobe ]

Katou vừa nói vừa quay đầu, nhìn thấy người đứng phía sau thời điểm, lại giật nảy mình, mặc dù cùng Kobe cùng khoản nước hoa, nhưng cũng không phải là Kobe.

Mùi nước hoa vẩy tới Katou trái tim phanh phanh trực nhảy, mùi nước hoa chủ nhân đạp trên sáng bóng màu đỏ giày cao gót, tiêu sái giẫm lên gió từ bên cạnh hắn xuyên qua, nữ nhân ở cùng hắn gặp thoáng qua thời điểm, lay động một chút mái tóc đen dài, mái tóc đen dài phiêu động, lại xuyên thấu qua màu đen kính mát phiến, hướng hắn mập mờ bay cái mắt.

Có chút vẩy......

Katou mặt có chút đỏ.

[ Ngươi nhìn nữ nhân kia, sẽ không là quốc tế người mẫu loại kia, cái kia thân cao có 1 Gạo 8 Sao?]

[ Ngươi nhìn cũng quá gợi cảm đi, kia nhìn hở rốn trang, trong suốt vớ cao màu đen, còn có cái kia màu đen váy đồng phục, uy uy, váy cũng quá ngắn, trong truyền thuyết đủ B Nhỏ váy ngắn mà, ta ta cảm giác đều thấy được nàng quần lót.]

[......]

Đen dài thẳng nữ nhân đạp giày cao gót, đi đường mang gió rất tiêu sái, hắn nâng tay lên đem tóc đen kẹp ở sau tai, xa hoa kiểu nữ đồng hồ tại dưới ánh mặt trời lóe óng ánh màu, vừa nhìn liền biết giá cả siêu cấp đắt đỏ xách tay khoác lên đơn trên vai, toàn thân trên dưới lóng lánh màu hoàng kim xa hoa mị lực.

Nhưng là Katou bạn trai hắn cũng rất có tiền, cho nên hắn đối hoàng kim hào quang đã có sức miễn dịch, nhưng để hắn có chút sinh nghi sự tình, hắn cảm thấy nữ nhân kia kính mát cùng hắn bạn trai đặc biệt giống, mà lại hắn rất áy náy phát hiện mình thế mà đối với nữ nhân này có chút động tâm cảm giác.

Katou trở về nhà, y nguyên rất hổ thẹn, cũng rất sợ hãi, hắn rất sợ đột nhiên Kobe nhảy ra, cùng hắn chơi chút quỷ dị play.

Nhưng trong phòng khách im ắng, không ai nhảy ra, Kobe hẳn là về nhà, hắn hôm nay tan tầm tương đối sớm, hắn tại phòng hồ sơ ở lâu một hồi, Katou có chút kỳ quái, xuyên qua cửa trước đi vào phòng khách, phát hiện một cái kỳ quái nữ nhân, đang ngồi ở trong nhà nàng xa hoa trên ghế sa lon.

Có thể đến gần một điểm Katou lại càng kỳ quái, nữ nhân này nàng vừa rồi gặp qua, đen dài thẳng! Đôi chân dài! Hở rốn trang! Đủ B Nhỏ váy ngắn! Toàn thân trên dưới lóe hoàng kim quang mang quốc tế siêu mẫu!!

Đây là Katou nhà, hắn vốn nên lẽ thẳng khí hùng, nhưng nữ nhân này ngồi quá lẽ thẳng khí hùng, ngược lại Katou lộ ra có chút không để ý tới thẳng khí tráng.

[ Cái kia xin hỏi ngài là?......]

Katou cẩn thận hỏi.

Nữ nhân không nói chuyện, chỉ là gợi cảm vẩy vẩy mái tóc đen dài, xuyên thấu qua màu đen thấu kính, lại hướng Katou bay cái mị nhãn.

Katou cảm thấy hắn bị vẩy đến, nhưng hắn đương nhiên sẽ không thừa nhận hắn bị vẩy đến, thế là hắn hỏi.

[ Ngài là Kobe thân nhân sao?]

Katou cố nén, nhưng hắn dư quang vẫn là ngắn ngủi, rơi vào trùng điệp nữ nhân trên đùi, hắn xác định hắn đã thấy nữ nhân đồ lót, màu đen.........

A a a a a!

Katou muốn ôm đầu thét lên, hắn hồi tưởng lại, hồi tưởng lại, cả ngày lẫn đêm, cả ngày lẫn đêm, cả ngày lẫn đêm, bị cái này nhan sắc chi phối cảm giác sợ hãi!

Bạn trai hắn chỉ mặc màu đen góc bẹt quần, tựa như hắn chỉ mặc Anh quốc định chế tây trang màu đen.

[......]

Nữ nhân tiêu sái đem kính mát hái xuống, lộ ra cực kì xinh đẹp lóe ánh sáng con mắt màu đen, Katou giật nảy mình, lảo đảo lui về sau mấy bước.

[ Kobe??]

Katou kể xong về sau lại cảm thấy không đối, nhìn lướt qua đủ B Nhỏ váy ngắn, làm siêu nhất lưu hình sự, đầu óc của hắn dưa điên cuồng xoay tròn, câu nói này liền liền biến thành.

[...... Tỷ tỷ??]

Nữ nhân bỗng nhiên đứng lên, mang theo khí tràng hướng Katou bên này đi tới, Katou có chút trong lòng run sợ, kỳ thật hắn biết Kobe không có huynh đệ tỷ muội, nhưng nói không chừng là đường tỷ nha, đường muội loại hình.

Nữ nhân mang giày cao gót, so với hắn vóc dáng lại còn cao một điểm, mặc dù dáng người rất gầy gò, mặc dù không có ngực, nhưng nhìn đi lên phi thường có cảm giác áp bách......

Loại này cảm giác áp bách hắn quá quen thuộc, quá quen thuộc, quá quen thuộc, hắn cảm giác được bản năng sợ hãi...... Chẳng lẽ Kambe Cả gia tộc người đều tự tại loại này cảm giác áp bách sao?

Nữ nhân từng bước một tới gần, Katou từng bước một lui lại, thẳng đến trượt chân trên mặt đất, ngửa mặt nằm tại mềm mại da lông trên mặt thảm.

Nữ nhân cưỡi lên cái hông của hắn.

Katou rất muốn nhả rãnh, nói tỷ tỷ, làm một thục nữ không thể có loại này phân chân tư thế, ta căn bản đều đã nhìn thấy quần lót của ngươi, Katou xác thực thấy được [ Nàng ] Đồ lót

—— Màu đen góc bẹt quần......

Katou khẽ run rẩy.

Hắn nơm nớp lo sợ đều nhìn về tấm kia cùng Kobe dáng dấp mặt giống nhau như đúc, hắn cảm thấy hắn trông thấy năm đó treo ở cầu gãy lúc, trông thấy giống nhau như đúc cười tà.

[ Hình sự tiên sinh, để chúng ta thay đổi khẩu vị đến điểm kích thích a!]

Gian phòng bên trong vang lên roi da rơi xuống đất trên bảng giòn vang.

—— Toàn văn xong

Chapter 7

Chapter Text  
Phản công

[ Kobe, ngươi nha mặc nữ trang ra ngoài làm cái quỷ gì?!]

Katou rất tức giận, hắn đang nhìn toàn trong nữ nhân quần trước một giây đồng hồ, còn không dám xác nhận, nhưng bây giờ hắn vô cùng vô cùng xác nhận, không chỉ có là bởi vì màu đen góc bẹt quần, nói không chừng có nữ nhân thích màu đen góc bẹt quần, nhưng thích mặc màu đen góc bẹt quần nữ nhân, nhất định sẽ không ở góc bẹt quần biên giới dùng tơ vàng thêu lên Kambe.

Kobe là ưa thích tại đủ loại đồ vật bên trên in lên Kambe Siêu cấp tự luyến cuồng.

Cưỡi tại hắn giữa háng nữ nhân chính là Kobe, cái này đã từ suy luận biến thành sự thật.

Katou nhíu mày.

Mặc dù Kobe xuyên đủ b Nhỏ váy ngắn, rất vẩy rất dụ hoặc, chính cưỡi tại cái hông của hắn, nhưng so với nhớ tới dâm túy sự tình, một cái ý niệm khác ưu tiên đặt ở dục vọng phía trên.

Từ khi Kobe khai khiếu về sau, thường xuyên đang chơi play Mặc nữ trang, nữ cao trung sinh quần áo thủy thủ, cũng không phải không có chơi qua, nhưng vấn đề nói kia là tình thú, cùng mang khối nữ biểu vác một cái nữ bao, chạy đến đường cái lắc lư, tuyệt đối hai chuyện khác nhau, nhưng cái này đều không phải trọng yếu nhất, trọng yếu nhất chính là hở rốn trang cùng đủ b Nhỏ váy ngắn, là cái quỷ gì?

Mỗi một cái nam nhân đều thích trên đường làm chuẩn b Nhỏ váy ngắn, nhưng mỗi một cái nam nhân đều không thích, xuyên nhỏ váy ngắn chính là mình [ Nữ nhân ].

Hắn không nguyện ý Kobe lộ ra đồ lót cho người khác nhìn, nghĩ đến những nam nhân kia ánh mắt bỉ ổi, hắn liền trong lòng phát cáu.

[......]

Kobe giống như cười mà không phải cười, hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, lông mi giống hồ điệp cánh chợt phiến chợt phiến, rất câu người.

[ Đừng cho ta giả câm, cấm chỉ ngươi lại mặc loại này quần áo ra ngoài!]

Katou nhíu mày.

Kobe [ A ] Một tiếng, dự kiến bên ngoài thuận theo, Katou khẩn trương lên.

Có vấn đề, vấn đề lớn.

Hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới Kobe ánh mắt tiêu điểm, hắn cúi lấy thân, phi thường chuyên chú tại...... Dùng roi da buộc chặt cổ tay của mình.

Katou bắt đầu lo lắng, không ổn.

Kobe thẳng tắp lưng, cười, giống như là đối với mình thành quả cực kì hài lòng.

[ Thành.]

Katou cảm thấy nét mặt của hắn tựa như là tại trên bờ cát chồng tòa thành tiểu hài, tràn ngập cảm giác vui sướng, nhưng Kobe không phải tiểu hài, cho nên loại này trong vui sướng hắn ngửi được hắc ám.

[ Ngươi muốn làm gì, thả ta ra.]

Katou giãy dụa lấy, thủ đoạn bị roi da buộc rất chặt.

[......]

Kobe mập mờ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ánh mắt mặt ngoài quơ tình sắc thủy quang, bỗng nhiên bắt đầu thoát màu đen xe máy gió áo jacket, hắn kéo khoá tốc độ rất chậm, rõ ràng hiển lộ xương trêu chọc ám chỉ.

Katou cuồn cuộn yết hầu, Kobe gần nhất một tháng này rất lớn mật, dạng này câu dẫn không hiếm thấy, nhưng hắn luôn cảm thấy Kobe khóe miệng, nổi một vòng không có hảo ý cười.

Kobe cũng không có cầm quần áo đều cởi ra, mà là cố ý chở khách trên bờ vai, lại dùng dài nhỏ ngón tay chọn bó sát người công chữ sau lưng, lộ ra tuyết trắng trôi chảy bả vai, một cái tay khác đặt tại Katou giữa háng, không ngừng tại hắn phần hông mập mờ đánh lấy vòng.

Hắn đang câu dẫn mình, phi thường không có hảo ý.

Nhưng Katou không thể không thừa nhận, hắn ác ý trêu chọc rất thành công, phi thường thành công, toàn thân nhiệt huyết không bị khống chế hướng chảy dưới hông, hắn trơ mắt nhìn xem mình bất tranh khí huynh đệ, đem quần thường nhô lên đến......

Nhưng mà kẻ đầu têu lại [ Nha ] Một tiếng, buông thõng con mắt, nhìn chăm chú lên nhô lên phần hông, tường trang rất kinh ngạc.

[ Ngươi làm cái quỷ gì, đem ta buông ra!]

Katou nhíu mày, nhấp nhô yết hầu, câm lấy thanh âm nói.

[......]

Kobe cười tà, chộp vào giữa háng tay bắt đầu dùng sức vò theo, tiểu huynh đệ tại tàn khốc chà đạp hạ càng ngày càng cứng rắn, sắp đem quần thường đỉnh phá.

[...... Ngô......]

Katou không có ngăn chặn, rên rỉ một tiếng, hắn chăm chú con mắt, trừng mắt nhìn Kobe, mặc dù rất thoải mái, nhưng luôn cảm thấy Kobe chơi đến có chút quá.

[ Thả ta ra, không phải một hồi ta thế nào làm ngươi.]

Katou cố ý bạo nói tục, nếu là ngày thường, phản bác đã sớm đao giống như đâm tới, nhưng hôm nay Kobe ngoài ý muốn thuận theo, thế mà tính trẻ con [ A ] Một tiếng.

Có gì đó quái lạ.

Katou liếc mắt nhìn, nhìn xem Kobe lưu loát giải khai dây lưng, kéo ra quần thường kim loại khóa kéo, từ bên trong quần lót móc ra nửa cương phân thân.

Kobe con mắt tại phân thân cùng Katou trên mặt chạy một vòng, xoa tay giúp hắn đánh lên.

[.........]

Katou hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, khoái cảm từ phần hông một làn sóng một làn sóng phóng tới đỉnh đầu, Kobe trải qua một tháng chăm chỉ luyện tập, thủ pháp quả thực là đột nhiên tăng mạnh, hắn cười, nặng nhẹ mà ve vuốt lấy.

Katou phân thân đã sưng đến kịch liệt, hắn cảm thấy mình cách cao trào khả năng đã không xa, nhưng là còn không có nhìn thấy Kobe có buông hắn ra dấu hiệu.

Katou thoải mái trên mặt thấm mồ hôi, nổi đỏ hồng, từ góc độ của hắn có thể trông thấy Kobe phía dưới váy ngắn phân thân hình dáng, phân thân nhô lên màu đen góc bẹt quần, Kobe hô hấp cũng bắt đầu không giống vừa rồi như vậy bình ổn.

Katou ép buộc mình ép một chút thần.

[ Chúng ta lên giường.]

Kobe không có đáp lại, bắt đầu chuyên chú thoát quần của hắn, Katou không nghĩ minh bạch hắn muốn làm gì, nhưng cũng không có giãy dụa, Katou hưu nhàn quần dài bị ném qua một bên, hắn nửa người trên xuyên chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, nửa người dưới chỉ có một đầu đồ lót, Kobe lộ ra một cái tuyết trắng bả vai bên ngoài, y phục mặc đến vẫn còn xem như chỉnh tề.

Thẳng đến Kobe ngón tay, thò vào trong quần lót của hắn, thuận hắn khe mông về sau trượt, Kobe ngón tay càng về sau trượt, Katou tâm càng trầm, thẳng đến Kobe đầu ngón tay rơi xuống nếp uốn chỗ, Katou tâm triệt để chìm vào đáy cốc.

[ Ngươi muốn làm gì!!!]

Katou khẩn trương liền cảm giác hưng phấn đều ném đi, lớn tiếng trách cứ.

Kobe mập mờ cười tà, ép xuống thân, gần sát Katou bên tai, cố ý dâm túy thở phì phò, dẫn Katou yết hầu liên tục nhấp nhô.

[Fuck [you]]

[Fuck you!]

Katou bạo nói tục, nhưng Kobe cũng không tức giận, thẳng tắp lưng, thậm chí còn có chút ít đắc ý liếc qua, Katou ngạo nghễ đứng thẳng tiểu huynh đệ, a, ngươi có thể làm gì ta quá phận biểu lộ.

[ Không được.]

Katou xem ra cứng rắn không được, thế là khẩu khí mềm hoá xuống tới, khẩn cầu.

[ Làm công rất vất vả, ra ra vào vào tổn thương eo, phú hào ngài vẫn là ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống, để ti tiện ta đến hầu hạ ngài đi.]

[ Ngươi không phải nói, chúng ta hẳn là thường xuyên [ Đổi vị ] Suy nghĩ, không phải sao?]

[ Ta nói [ Đổi vị ] Không phải cái kia [ Đổi vị ] Có được hay không?]

Katou dở khóc dở cười, cuối cùng minh bạch hoảng hốt một ngày nguyên nhân, cúc hoa của hắn tính trẻ con sợ là muốn không có ở đây.

Hắn hiện tại cũng là không giống quá khứ để ý như vậy công thụ vấn đề, hắn chỉ là muốn ôm Kobe, thấy hắn thoải mái khóc lên, liền sẽ đặc biệt thỏa mãn, hắn cũng cảm thấy ý nghĩ lộ ra có chút tự tư, nhưng hắn cũng không phải dự định đi tranh Nobel hòa bình thưởng, ai còn có thể không có điểm tự tư a.

Lại nói hắn cũng không nói không cho Kobe ở phía trên a, ở phía trên không phải còn có ngồi cưỡi thức sao?

Dù sao không thể để cho hắn công, Katou quyết định.

[ Tiểu biểu tử, ngươi trên giường thất thần.]

Katou một cái cơ linh, không chỉ có là Kobe thô tục, càng quan trọng hơn đã cảm giác được Kobe ngón tay, bắt đầu về sau huyệt bên trong dò xét, thậm chí đều luồn vào đi một đoạn.

Kobe thở gấp biến thành ồ ồ, lớn chừng bàn tay mặt bởi vì hưng phấn mà hiện lên ửng hồng, rộng mở trong cổ áo xương quai xanh cũng biến thành ướt sũng.

Katou cũng hưng phấn lên, hắn cảm thấy là thời điểm, nên đem hắn tiểu yêu tinh đè lên giường làm.

Tại Kobe cúi đầu lòng hiếu kỳ cùng chuyên chú lực đều tại làm sao cùng Katou sau huyệt làm đấu tranh thời điểm, Katou đã lặng yên giải khai quấn nơi cổ tay roi da, nắm da son vật liệu phúc, mặt ngoài phi thường bóng loáng, Katou là hình sự, giải khai này chủng loại hình buộc chặt cũng không phải là khó khăn sự tình, mà lại hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy, Kobe cũng không có ý định đem hắn trói chặt.

Bất quá hắn không có thời gian cân nhắc nhiều như vậy, hắn sau huyệt đã cảm nhận được Kobe dài nhỏ ngón tay, Kobe thủ pháp rất ngây ngô, hắn mặc dù nhìn rất nhiều tài liệu giảng dạy, nhưng làm công dù sao vẫn là đầu một lần, Katou thậm chí có thể cảm giác được ngón tay của hắn đang phát run, không hiểu có loại vui vẻ cảm giác.

Rất vui vẻ về vui vẻ, hắn cũng đừng quên chính sự, Kobe cúi đầu, không có chú ý tới động tác của hắn, Katou tay dọc theo hắn áo ba lỗ màu đen trên đường đi dò xét, nắm Kobe vú trái thủ, dâm túy gảy.

Kobe bả vai run lên, hơi có kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, phát hiện hắn tránh thoát thời điểm, lộ ra bất mãn.

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, một cái gảy đầu vú, một cái dò xét lấy sau huyệt, trầm mặc đọ sức lấy.

Cái này đọ sức Thiên Bình hiển nhiên là trùng điệp chìm ở Katou cái này một bên, Kobe đúng là dốc lòng nghiên cứu một tháng, hắn đúng là trí thông minh 180, Anh quốc cao tài sinh, nhưng cái gọi là người chậm cần bắt đầu sớm sớm vào rừng, Katou đã nghiên cứu một năm lẻ một tháng, mà lại Kobe luôn luôn bị hầu hạ đã quen, cho nên hắn đối Katou thân thể không có gì giải, mà Katou hầu hạ phú hào hầu hạ đã quen, đối Kobe thân thể thực sự hiểu rất rõ, quả thực so hiểu rõ thân thể của mình còn hiểu hơn 360 Lần.

Hắn quá biết làm sao để Kobe sướng rồi.

Cho nên hắn căn bản liền không có vội vã lật lên, nằm ở trên thảm, duy trì lấy Kobe cưỡi tại bên hông hắn tư thế, chỉ là ngón tay linh xảo khuấy động lấy, màu đen công chữ trên lưng rất nhanh liền lồi ra đầu vú hình dáng.

Kobe hô hấp dần dần hỗn loạn, bả vai cũng bởi vì thoải mái nguyên nhân hơi hơi hướng về phía trước lún xuống, không giống trước đó bộ kia diễu võ giương oai nâng cao.

[ Phú hào, tay ta pháp thế nào, hầu hạ ngươi dễ chịu không?]

Katou hài lòng nhìn xem Kobe nheo lại con mắt, dần dần hiện ra thủy sắc.

[...... Ân......]

Kobe phát ra dễ chịu rên rỉ, chính là nghe thấy hắn phát ra dễ chịu rên rỉ, Katou mới cố ý ngừng...... Tay...... .......

[ Nếu không ta dừng lại, ngài tiếp tục?]

Katou không có hảo ý hỏi.

[......]

Kobe chính thoải mái mà híp mắt, cảm giác thoải mái cảm giác lập tức không có, lại nghe thấy Katou khiêu khích, giận mở to mắt, trừng mắt nhìn Katou, Katou cảm thấy rất đáng yêu, giống con dục cầu bất mãn phát tình kỳ tiểu hắc miêu.

[ Đem chân tách ra, ta muốn lên ngươi!!!]

Kobe đại lão phạm ra lệnh.

[ A.]

Katou tường vờ thành thật đáp lại, xác thực đem chân phân càng mở, lấy thuận tiện nhà hắn âu phục, không, nữ trang đại lão tiến một bước động tác, Katou lúc mới đầu rất khẩn trương, nhưng hắn phát hiện nhà hắn âu phục đại lão tại phía sau hắn sắp đặt nửa ngày, cũng không thể luồn vào một ngón tay, sợ là lại chơi không ra hoa dạng gì đến.

Kobe không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ như vậy phối hợp, hồ nghi nhìn qua.

[ Công thụ loại chuyện này vốn là không quan trọng, chỉ cần có thể thoải mái đến song phương chẳng phải không thể.]

Katou nói nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo.

Kobe lúc đầu đã cảnh giác đẩy lên nơi xa, nhưng gặp Katou con mắt chiếu lấp lánh chân thành, liền bu lại, quỳ gối Katou giữa hai chân, thủ pháp ngây ngô ở phía sau huyệt thăm dò.

[ Ngươi biết sao?]

Katou cười hỏi, Kobe mặt xoát đỏ lên.

[ Ta đã học tập một tháng, chớ xem thường người.]

Katou trung thực [ A ] Một tiếng:

[ Ta cho là ngươi chỉ là học được làm sao để cho mình thoải mái.]

Kobe đưa qua một cái sắc bén mắt đao, Katou nhún vai.

Kobe chơi đùa nửa ngày, nơm nớp lo sợ thò vào nửa cái ngón tay, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đều bị người bị động hầu hạ, chủ động hai chữ luôn luôn không thông thạo.

Katou nhìn xem Kobe sẽ không lại không nguyện ý thừa nhận, thẹn thùng bộ dáng, đặc biệt thuần đặc biệt vẩy.

[ Nếu không ta trước giúp ngươi đánh nhau, không phải ngươi một hồi bên trên ta thời điểm không tiện.]

Katou thành khẩn đề nghị.

Kobe co lại bả vai, hồ nghi, suy nghĩ một trận, lại hông về Katou bên hông, Katou duy trì lấy nằm tư thế, xốc lên Kobe màu đen nhỏ váy ngắn, cách màu đen góc bẹt quần giúp hắn xoa nhẹ, Katou nặng nhẹ dùng đến một năm rưỡi đến học được tất cả kỹ xảo, hắn có tự tin dùng ngón tay, liền có thể để nhà hắn âu phục đại lão hóa thành ẩm ướt cộc cộc nước.

Kobe vượt tại Katou bên hông, dần dần có chút ngồi không yên, hai chân bởi vì sảng khoái mà hơi run rẩy, mồ hôi ướt nhẹp mái tóc màu đen, đính vào gương mặt hai bên, tay của hắn che tại ngoài miệng, không nguyện ý dễ dàng tiết lộ ra rên rỉ.

Kobe nắm giữ 360 Thức, nhưng ở rên rỉ phương diện y nguyên rất tồi tệ, bất quá Katou cũng không có ý định, cũng không dám làm khó hắn.

Katou vui vẻ, Kobe ánh mắt mặt ngoài càng phát ra ẩm ướt, trên tay hắn dần dần tăng lớn khí lực.

[......... A...... Ngươi...... Ân......]

[ Ta thế nào? Còn phải lại nặng một chút sao?]

Katou hỏi.

[......]

[ Lại muốn nặng một chút sao?] Katou lặp lại.

[......]

[ Muốn tại nặng một chút sao?] Katou tiếp tục hỏi.

[......... Ngô......]

Kobe thẹn thùng dùng tay che ở con mắt, đợi một hồi lâu, mới gian nan gật đầu, [...... Muốn......]

[ A.]

Katou gật đầu, tăng thêm nhào nặn cường độ, giấu ở trong quần lót phân thân, rõ ràng lại to ra vài vòng, Kobe mũi chân thoải mái bắt đầu hướng vào phía trong câu lên, thoải mái mất đi lực lượng eo dần dần chống đỡ không nổi thân thể, hắn dùng cánh tay chống tại trên mặt thảm, mới không còn ngã oặt tại Katou trước ngực, nhưng chèo chống cánh tay cũng một mực tại run.

Katou đều nhìn Kobe nằm ở trước mắt, không đủ một thước Anh khoảng cách, như nước trong veo con mắt, liều mạng nhẫn nại lấy không phát ra rên rỉ dáng vẻ, điềm đạm đáng yêu, Katou sinh ra đùa ác suy nghĩ.

Hắn làm đê tiện nam bộc, có nghĩa vụ hầu hạ tốt âu phục, không, nữ trang đại lão.

Một cái tay khác lặng yên không một tiếng động thuận Kobe bằng phẳng phần bụng, leo tới đứng thẳng đầu vú vị trí, dùng bén nhọn móng tay nhẹ nhàng gảy một cái, Kobe run lên, cánh tay mềm nhũn, kém chút ghé vào Katou trên thân.

[...... Ân.........]

[ Phú hào, ngươi cái tư thế này rất vất vả, nếu không chúng ta trước đổi chỗ, chờ ta cho ngươi đánh nhau, ngươi lại đến thêm ta, được không?]

Katou chân thành lừa gạt đạo.

[.........]

Kobe gấp che miệng, suy tư một lát, gật gật đầu.

Đạt được cho phép Katou, lập tức xoay người, đem Kobe đè lại ở trên thảm.

Katou con mắt trên dưới quét qua, thật vẩy, nước sáng mái tóc đen dài tại sau lưng trải rộng ra, ngắn khoản màu đen bằng da xe máy áo jacket treo ở trên cánh tay, sau lưng chỉ treo một nửa, lộ ra đường vòng cung ưu mỹ bả vai, mini váy đồng phục vung lên đến phần bụng vị trí bên trên, mình tay chính đặt tại nâng lên trên quần lót.

Thị giác ưỡn lên thoải mái, nhưng Katou vẫn có chút không vui, vấn đề nằm ở chỗ đủ b Nhỏ trên váy ngắn.

[ Ngươi từ chỗ nào học loại này xuyên pháp? Ai bảo ngươi mặc như vầy đi ra ngoài?]

Katou bất mãn, thủ hạ khí lực tăng thêm, Kobe bị thoải mái eo ở trên thảm ngọ nguậy, rên rỉ lên tiếng.

[...... A......]

Katou càng khó chịu, Kobe không chỉ có không có phản ứng hắn, còn phối hợp đến tại thoải mái, thế là hắn lỏng...... Tay...... ......

[ Giải thích một chút.]

Katou nhíu mày, nghiêm khắc hỏi.

Kobe nhíu mày, buông ra che miệng tay, nước nhuận trong mắt, ngậm lấy tức giận, hắn đang sảng khoái đến một nửa, đột nhiên liền không có, còn bị loại giọng nói này trách móc nặng nề, cực kỳ bất mãn.

[ Giải thích một chút!]

[ Có làm hay không, không làm lăn!]

Kobe nổi giận, Katou cũng nổi giận.

Hắn cảm thấy Kobe người này làm sao không nói đạo lý, hắn biết Kobe luôn luôn không nói đạo lý, nhưng hắn cũng chỉ bất quá là muốn cái giải thích, có chuyện không thể hảo hảo nói, thái độ thô bạo như vậy, huống hồ xuyên đủ B Nhỏ váy ngắn ra ngoài lắc lư, rõ ràng là hắn đã làm sai trước, hắn làm vị hôn phu, chẳng lẽ liền hỏi quyền lợi đều không có sao, kia làm nam nhân không khỏi quá uất ức.

Katou khó chịu, thế là hắn đem loại này khó chịu thống khoái biểu hiện ra ngoài, kéo qua nhét vào ghế sô pha bên cạnh roi da, lưu loát đem Kobe hai tay giơ đến đỉnh đầu, trói lại.

[ Thả ta ra......]

Kobe không cao hứng trình độ làm sâu sắc, nhưng hiển nhiên còn chưa tới không thể tiếp nhận trình độ, bởi vì Katou đánh chính là Kobe từ bên trong có thể giải khai sống tiết, Katou cùng Kobe chơi buộc chặt play Thời điểm sẽ chỉ giải nút thòng lọng, hắn đến bảo đảm Kobe mình tùy thời có thể giải mở, bọn hắn chơi chính là tình thú, không phải ngược đãi, hắn hi vọng Kobe an tâm.

[ Ngươi giải thích rõ ràng, ta liền cho ngươi giải khai?]

Katou uy hiếp.

Kobe đè ép khóe miệng, ném qua tới một cái nhốt ngươi trứng sự tình thô lỗ ánh mắt.

Katou cưỡng chế lấy thái dương bắn lên gân xanh, đầu điên cuồng chuyển động, hắn ý thức được hắn hiện tại đối mặt nghiêm trọng vấn đề, nhà hắn tiểu yêu tinh học được xuyên váy ngắn ra ngoài câu dẫn nam nhân, thậm chí còn nghĩ phản công.

Mặc dù hắn hiện tại thủ pháp còn không thành thạo, nhưng hắn bạn trai có 180 Trí thông minh, mà lại đặc biệt không nguyện ý thừa nhận mình không được, một khi hắn ở phương diện này thụ đả kích, nhất định sẽ điên cuồng tiến tới, lấy cố chấp cuồng tính cách, nói không chừng biết xài tiền mời cái con vịt dạy hắn, ước chừng trong vòng ba tháng, cúc hoa của hắn làm sao đều giữ không được, đây cũng không phải là nam nhân tôn nghiêm vấn đề, là dính đến hắn nửa người dưới nửa đời sau tính phúc vấn đề.

Cho nên Katou cảm thấy là thời điểm, nên cho tiểu yêu tinh này chút giáo huấn.

Hắn kéo xuống Kobe đầu kia cả ngày lẫn đêm chi phối hắn màu đen góc bẹt quần, lòng mang sợ hãi đưa nó ném xa xa.

Kobe nửa người dưới trần trùng trục, thẳng tắp đôi chân dài, tuyết trắng tuyết trắng, chỉ che kín màu đen mini váy ngắn, vẩy người quả muốn để cho người ta phun máu mũi.

[ A, tiểu thư, ngươi làm sao không có mặc đồ lót a? Là muốn ta luồn vào đi sờ sờ sao?]

[ Lăn.]

[ A, tiểu thư, ngươi trong váy ngắn làm sao ẩn giấu cái bổng tử, ta có thể sờ sờ sao?]

[ Lăn!]

[ A, tiểu thư, dương vật của ngươi nhìn qua hương vị ăn rất ngon bộ dáng, ta có thể nếm thử sao?]

[...... Lăn!!!......]

[ A, chỉ đùa một chút.]

Katou thông minh nắm chắc nói đùa tiêu chuẩn, tại Kobe từ dưới giường lật ra pháo hoả tiễn trước đó, ngậm lấy phân thân của hắn.

[...... Ngô......]

Kobe nhận xảy ra bất ngờ kích thích, quất miệng hơi lạnh, phát ra rên rỉ.

Katou thật vui vẻ, ra sức lấy lòng Kobe phân thân, đầu lưỡi tại nếp uốn ở giữa cắt tới vạch tới, đầu lưỡi tại mềm mại trên thịt đâm đâm điểm điểm.

Cái này từng đợt từng đợt kích thích quá kịch liệt, Kobe hiển nhiên gánh không được căng thẳng, hắn trơn bóng lưng bắt đầu không ngừng mà vuốt ve mềm mại da lông thảm.

Katou chú ý tới loại biến hóa này, vui vẻ cười, đầu của hắn tại Kobe trên phân thân từ trên xuống dưới, lửa nóng phân thân dần dần bành trướng đến cực hạn, hắn biết hắn lập tức sẽ tới, thế là hắn ngừng...... Hạ...... Đến...... .

Kobe trên phân thân, nước bọt cùng bài tiết ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch thấm ướt, lóe óng ánh thủy quang.

[ Vì cái gì xuyên váy ngắn ra ngoài? Giải thích một chút.]

[......]

[ Nói ]

[......]

[ Nói liền cho ngươi đi.]

Kobe lẩm bẩm nửa ngày, lồng ngực chập trùng, thở gấp lấy, cuối cùng dùng tay che mắt, không tình nguyện nói.

[ Kích thích.]

[ Kích thích?]

[ Ân.]

[ Lần sau không cho phép lại tìm loại kích thích này biết không, nghĩ xuyên tại trong nhà xuyên, biết không?]

[ Ngươi là tại ra lệnh cho ta sao?]

[ Không dám, phú hào, ta là tại khẩn cầu ngài.]

[...... Ta suy nghĩ một chút.]

[...... A......]

Katou mặc dù không có đạt được trong lý tưởng kết quả, nhưng hắn biết hỏi lại xuống dưới liền muốn gần sát phú hào nổi giận quắc giá trị, thế là vùi đầu tiếp tục khắc khổ công việc.

Kobe bắn tại trong miệng của hắn, Katou nuốt xuống, còn chưa đã ngứa liếm liếm khóe miệng vật tàn lưu, Kobe chú ý tới, lộ ra có chút thẹn thùng.

[ Phú hào, ngươi hương vị rất tốt, có muốn hay không ta chia một ít cho ngươi nếm thử?]

Katou không được Kobe phản ứng, không chút do dự hôn lên.

[...... Ngô......]

Kobe mặc dù nhìn qua rất thận trọng, nhưng thực tế rất nhiệt tình, cho nên Katou không có tốn sức liền cạy mở bờ môi đi vào, trong miệng bên cạnh nóng hầm hập, sền sệt, có loại chọc người tình nóng, Katou tại cùng hắn nhiệt liệt hôn đồng thời, nhiệt lưu cũng từng cỗ từng cỗ hướng hạ thể trào lên đi.

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

Hai người bờ môi tách ra, ở giữa là bởi vì nhiệt liệt hôn lôi ra thon dài tơ dính.

[......], Kobe lắc đầu.

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

[......], Kobe lắc đầu.

Katou một bên dùng cánh tay chống đỡ đầu, nhìn xem Kobe biểu lộ, một cái tay khác liền sờ đến trước ngực hắn, đem áo ba lỗ màu đen, cuốn tới dưới nách, lộ ra tuyết trắng tuyết trắng lồng ngực, hắn nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt khuấy động lấy cứng rắn phấn hồng đầu vú.

[ Ngô......... A......]

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

[......], Kobe vẫn lắc đầu.

[......]

Katou bất đắc dĩ, quyết định từ bỏ.

[ A, đối, phú hào, ngươi không phải còn muốn bên trên ta sao?]

Katou xoay người, chống tại Kobe phía trên, nhìn chằm chằm nước nhuận xinh đẹp mắt đen, giả vờ giả vịt nói:

[ Ta chuẩn bị xong.]

[......], Kobe trầm mặc.

Katou biết Kobe vì cái gì trầm mặc, bởi vì Kobe đã bị hắn làm cho mềm thành nước, nơi nào có khí lực lại đến hắn, vậy tại sao hắn biết rõ còn cố hỏi, đương nhiên là có mục đích.

[ Trả hết sao?]

Gặp Kobe thật lâu không trả lời, Katou ôn hòa ép hỏi.

Kobe cắn răng, hữu khí vô lực nói:

[...... Lần sau đi......]

Katou giả ra tiếc hận [ A ] Một tiếng, hỏi:

[ Vậy chúng ta tiếp xuống làm sao bây giờ?]

[......], Kobe trầm mặc.

[......], Katou trầm mặc.

[......], Kobe trầm mặc.

[......], Katou trầm mặc.

Kobe không trầm được, hắng giọng, dịch ra con mắt nói:

[ Trước dựa theo nguyên lai xử lý đi.]

Katou ngây thơ [ A ] Một tiếng, hỏi:

[ A, nghĩ theo nguyên lai xử lý, ai, nguyên lai làm sao bây giờ tới, nói Fuck me .]

[Fuck you!]

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you!!"

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you!!!"

Katou nhún vai, nhận thua.

Hắn đầu óc nhất chuyển, tại Kobe màu đen xe máy áo khoác túi sờ lên, quả nhiên phát hiện dầu bôi trơn, nhà hắn âu phục đại lão xem ra là đã sớm chuẩn bị, dự định hái cúc hoa của hắn, còn tốt mình đủ cơ linh, Katou lưng có chút phát lạnh.

Katou đem Kobe hai chân gác ở trên vai của mình, Kobe không phải cái biết về già là nghe lời người, nhưng là trên giường mặc dù sẽ chơi đủ loại hoa văn câu dẫn hắn, nhưng đợi đến súng thật đạn thật thời điểm, thường thường đều tương đối trung thực, nói một cách khác chính là, đại lão phạm chờ lấy hầu hạ, bất quá Katou cũng không hi vọng xa vời quá nhiều, đại lão có thể để cho hắn ở phía trên, đã là hắn gian khổ đấu tranh thu hoạch được thắng lợi cuối cùng nhất, lần trước liền vì cái này tư thế, làm hại hai người bọn họ kém chút đàm phán không thành, bất quá, kết cục cuối cùng là tràn ngập tính phúc.

Hắn đem dầu bôi trơn đánh vào trong lòng bàn tay, xúc cảm có chút mát mẻ, thế là ở lòng bàn tay xoa xoa, đầy đủ mềm hoá cùng ấm áp về sau, lúc này mới đưa nó bôi tại trên ngón trỏ, dọc theo sung mãn cỗ đồi đường vòng cung một đường tìm được, nếp uốn sau huyệt phụ cận vuốt ve.

[Fuck me.]

Hắn dán tại Kobe bên tai ướt sũng nói.

[Fuck you!]

Kobe đè ép hỗn loạn hô hấp, không cao hứng đáp lại, Katou bất đắc dĩ nhún nhún vai, ngón tay bọc lấy ấm áp tốt dầu bôi trơn, nhẹ nhàng hướng về sau huyệt bên trong thúc đẩy đi.

[...... Ngô...... Ân......]

Kobe đem tay che tại trên ánh mắt, nghĩ che khuất thẹn thùng, Katou bắt hắn lại thủ đoạn, đưa nó dời, hắn muốn nhìn hắn đung đưa tình dục đôi mắt, cũng muốn mượn hắn bộ mặt biến hóa rất nhỏ, đến nắm giữ ngón tay quất kéo biên độ.

[ Dễ chịu sao?]

Katou ngậm bên trên Kobe ửng đỏ vành tai, thấp giọng hỏi.

[...... Ân.........]

Kobe khẽ gật đầu, dự kiến bên ngoài thẳng thắn, Katou rất vui vẻ, ở hai mắt của hắn bên trên rơi xuống như lông vũ cạn hôn.

Ngón tay bị mềm mại vách trong chặt chẽ bao vây lấy, Katou ác ý, dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng phá cọ lấy thịt mềm, Kobe ngược lại quất khí lạnh, co lại co lại bả vai, dễ chịu rên rỉ một tiếng.

[ Một cây đủ sao?]

Katou nghịch ngợm hỏi.

[ Lăn!]

[ Ta lăn, ngươi làm sao bây giờ.]

Kobe hừ một tiếng, đem mặt chuyển hướng khác một bên, Katou nâng hắn ửng hồng gương mặt, đem hắn quay tới, mặt hướng mình.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Katou thấy được yêu, cảm nhận được tâm tri kỷ hạnh phúc.

Hắn rút tay ra chỉ, dầu bôi trơn đã bị nóng rực vách trong, nhiệt hoá thành nước, trên đầu ngón tay óng ánh, Katou cười lại tăng thêm một ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng thúc đẩy đi.

[ Không thoải mái lời nói nói cho ta.]

Katou ôn nhu.

[ Ân.]

Kobe hiếm thấy nhu thuận gật đầu.

Móng tay tại ấm áp vách trong có chút chuyển động, Katou thể hội bị bao khỏa phong phú cảm giác, hắn đem Kobe ôm thật chặt vào trong ngực, trải nghiệm lấy bởi vì dễ chịu mà run nhè nhẹ, cảm thụ được Kobe trái tim nhảy lên.

Katou tâm cũng tại thẳng thắn nhảy lên, cũng là bắt nguồn từ tính dục, mà là chân thực cảm giác cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc, có thể cùng thích người cùng một chỗ liền rất khó khăn, có thể đem thích người ôm vào trong ngực còn có chuyện gì so đây càng hạnh phúc đâu?

Ngón tay của hắn chậm rãi vào bên trong thôi động, xoay chuyển ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mở rộng, Kobe nhíu nhíu mày, tay che tại ngoài miệng, lồng ngực có chút chập trùng.

[ Cường độ được không, là làm đau sao, vậy ta chậm một chút nữa.] Katou ôn hòa hỏi thăm, ngón tay khuếch trương động tác bản năng yếu bớt.

[ Không có...... Ân...... Không có việc gì...... Kế...... Tục......]

Kobe đứt quãng kẹp lấy rên rỉ.

Katou [ A ] Một tiếng, đoán Kobe là bị thoải mái đến, thế là ác ý hướng bên trong trọng áp ngón tay.

[ Ân.]

Kobe thẳng tắp lưng, bản năng nhúc nhích hẹp eo.

[ Ta đại điểu còn không có bỏ vào, ngươi liền thoải mái thành hình dáng kia, một hồi còn không phải thoải mái đến khóc lên.]

[ Ngậm miệng.]

Kobe mắt đỏ đuôi, trách cứ mềm nhu giống tại hờn dỗi,

[ A, vậy ta tiếp tục.]

Katou tại Kobe bên tai bên cạnh thổi nhiệt khí, tham tiến vào cái thứ ba ngón tay, một mặt hướng bên trong ép, một mặt khuếch trương, hắn hiểu rất rõ Kobe thân thể, so với hắn bản nhân còn hiểu hơn, hắn biết Kobe thoải mái điểm ở đâu, thế là hắn nhẹ nhàng một nhấn.

[...... A...... Ân...]

Kobe thoải mái đến cong lưng lên, Katou đã sớm giải khai thủ đoạn roi da, Kobe vô ý thức vòng lấy Katou bả vai.

[ Làm sao, hôm nay như thế chủ động, đưa tới cửa muốn để ta đại điểu làm ngươi.]

Katou lặp đi lặp lại án lấy Kobe điểm mẫn cảm, mở ra ác ý trò đùa.

[...... Lăn...... Ân......]

Kobe híp mắt gấp con mắt, đầu ngửa về đằng sau đi, lộ ra tuyết trắng yết hầu nhấp nhô trước cái cổ.

Katou ngón tay tại Kobe sau huyệt bên trong gây rối lấy, lặp đi lặp lại xoa bóp cùng kích thích, cảm giác đường hành lang bài tiết ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch, ngón tay đụng chạm đến vách trong càng ngày càng mềm nhẵn, trừu sáp cũng biến thành càng ngày càng nhẹ nhàng, dần dần có thể nghe được rất nhỏ tiếng nước.

[ Ngươi ướt.]

Katou ngậm lấy Kobe đứng thẳng đầu vú, dùng răng nhẹ nhàng cọ xát lấy.

[ Bế...... A.........]

Tiếp tục dâng lên khoái cảm, Kobe phản bác hữu khí vô lực, Katou cảm giác bôi trơn không sai biệt lắm, đem ngón tay từ sau huyệt bên trong rút ra, sau huyệt lưu luyến không rời gấp hút lấy, lật ra màu hồng phấn mị thịt.

[ Đi, không sai biệt lắm nên làm chính sự.]

Katou ngẫm lại, chống lên Kobe lưng, cởi màu đen xe máy áo khoác sau, lại bình về trên mặt thảm, hắn từ áo khoác trong túi áo sờ sờ, quả nhiên tìm tới áo mưa, nghĩ thầm, tiểu yêu tinh chuẩn bị vẫn còn đầy đủ, nếu không phải kỹ thuật hỏng bét, chỉ sợ thật sự là hoa cúc khó giữ được.

Hắn buff xong áo mưa, cẩn thận ở phía trên bôi mấy tầng dầu bôi trơn, lúc này mới vỗ nhè nhẹ đập Kobe đỏ giống như quả táo gương mặt, nhắc nhở hắn muốn làm chuyện chính.

Kobe trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, không có gì lực lượng, mặt mày đều là phong tình, đem bên mặt đến một bên khác.

[ Vậy ta liền không khách khí.]

Katou thưởng thức Kobe biểu lộ, chậm rãi đi đến đẩy đưa.

[ Ân...... Ngươi...... Nhẹ...... A ]

[ Thật là nhẹ một chút sao, ta lại cảm thấy ngươi muốn nói là nặng hơn nữa một điểm đi.]

Katou ác ý nặng nề mà đi đến đẩy, cảm giác Kobe bởi vì thoải mái mà đem thân thể co lên đến, vách trong trong nháy mắt đem hắn phân thân chăm chú bao lấy.

[ Ngươi buông lỏng một điểm, không phải chịu khổ thế nhưng là ngươi.]

Katou quan sát đến Kobe hô hấp, chậm rãi điều chỉnh trừu sáp biên độ cùng tần suất, giống kéo ống bễ giống như nặng nhẹ, Kobe hô hấp dần dần bình ổn, tăng cường vách trong dần dần lỏng, lúc này mới bắt đầu hướng chỗ sâu đẩy.

Kobe mê ly mắt, lóe lên thủy quang, chậm rãi mình động lên eo đến, bản năng nghênh hợp Katou trừu sáp.

Katou biết hắn đây là hăng hái, nhưng hắn không dám dùng cái này từ, cái này quá dâm uế, coi như hiện tại Kobe không nói cái gì, nhưng đợi đến hết giường khẳng định là muốn đả kích trả thù, hắn suy nghĩ một chút mình không phải mèo, chỉ có một cái mạng, cho nên không dám đi đụng đại lão vảy ngược, chỉ thuận theo đương hầu hạ đại lão người máy trí năng hình gậy đấm bóp.

Katou cẩn thận bảo trì kéo đẩy tần suất, tận lực đưa nó duy trì đến nhanh cùng chậm giao lộ, hắn chú ý tới Kobe nhíu mày, hiển nhiên là ngại tốc độ không đủ, nếu là bình thường, làm AI Trí năng gậy đấm bóp, Katou đã sớm đem tốc độ đuổi theo.

Nhưng hôm nay không được.

Hắn đến trừng phạt một chút nhà hắn âu phục, không, nữ trang đại lão, trừng phạt hắn xuyên phong tao nữ trang, trừng phạt hắn muốn hái mình hoa cúc, thế là hắn tránh đi Kobe sau huyệt tất cả thoải mái điểm, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp, dùng thô ráp phân thân ma sát mềm mại vách trong.

Kobe đã bị tiền hí làm thoải mái, hiện tại loại này không nhanh không chậm quất kéo, hiển nhiên là chỗ đến thoải mái lại khó chịu điểm tới hạn bên trên, theo thời gian gia tăng, Kobe càng ngày càng khó chịu, chậm rãi từ trên thân thể, phản ứng đến cảm xúc bên trên.

[ Ngươi......... Ân......... Ngươi......]

Kobe ửng hồng mặt, đốt đỏ cả, sai lầm con mắt, lẩm bẩm, nửa ngày cũng không thể nói ra yêu cầu.

[ Ta thế nào??]

Katou cười tà, tiếp tục không nhanh không chậm rút ra đút vào, thậm chí còn ác ý từ nóng rực vách trong chỗ sâu rút trở về, chỉ là phía trước nửa đoạn vô tình hay cố ý ma sát.

[ Ngươi...... A...... Ân......... Nhanh......]

[ A? Nhanh cái gì?]

Katou ngây thơ mặt, Kobe nhanh khóc, không phải thoải mái, là xấu hổ, Katou cảm thấy loại vẻ mặt này quá trân quý, cho nên càng thêm không xuất khí lực.

[ Ân......]

Kobe nhíu mày, đè ép được thở gấp, ép không được tính khí, dùng nhất quán thong dong trang nhã hoàn toàn tương phản táo bạo giọng điệu, quát:

[ Ngươi tm Cho ta nhanh một chút! Sẽ làm sẽ không, sẽ không lăn!]

[ A.]

Katou ngây thơ mặt, cảm thấy chơi không sai biệt lắm, đột nhiên phi thường nặng đè ép, một hơi đâm đến vách trong chỗ sâu nhất thoải mái đốt, phân thân toàn bộ chưa đi đến sau huyệt.

Kobe thoải mái run lên bần bật, phát ra cực kì dễ chịu kéo dài âm rên rỉ.

[...... A......]

[ Tiểu yêu tinh, ta sẽ làm không, làm ngươi dễ chịu không?]

[...... Bế... Miệng......]

Kobe ướt sũng trách cứ, Katou bất đắc dĩ, hắn đem Kobe hai chân từ trên vai buông ra, vỗ vỗ bắp đùi của hắn, ra hiệu quanh hắn bên trên eo của mình, Kobe mê hoặc, vẫn là làm theo,

Sau đó Katou đứng... ... Lên... Đến...

[...... Thảo...... Ân......]

Katou đoán Kobe đời này hẳn là không bạo qua loại này thấp kém đến cực điểm nói tục, nhưng hắn cũng không có chế nhạo, hắn biết chế nhạo cũng vô dụng, Kobe lưng kéo căng, thấm ướt làn da dính sát hợp tại Katou trước ngực, cuộn tại bên hông hai chân co rút run rẩy, hai tay gắt gao nhốt chặt bờ vai của hắn, đầu giấu ở cổ của hắn.

Katou liếc nhìn ướt đẫm tóc đen, nung đỏ sau cái cổ cùng trôi chảy tuyết trắng bả vai, dưới ánh mặt trời lóe thủy quang, áo ba lỗ màu đen cuốn tới trước ngực, lộ ra trơn bóng phía sau lưng dĩ lệ xuân quang.

[ Ngươi...... Ngươi tm Lần sau đột nhiên đứng lên...... Ân...... Thời điểm......tm Thông báo ta một tiếng......]

Kobe cùng với giọng nghẹn ngào, đứt quãng thở gấp, thấm ướt nhiệt khí phun tại Katou cái cổ vai, lên não thanh nhiệt.

[ Ta thông báo ngươi, ngươi sẽ còn như thế thoải mái sao?]

Katou hướng Kobe sau cái cổ, ác ý thổi khí.

[ Thảo...... Ân...... Đại gia ngươi......]

Kobe ướt sũng chửi mắng.

[ Thật đáng tiếc, cha ta là con trai độc nhất.]

Katou nhẹ nhõm trả lời, tiện thể đỉnh đỉnh hông, dẫn tới Kobe lại là thở gấp liên tục.

[...... A...... Kia...... Thảo...... Ngươi.........]

[ Không đúng.]

Katou hướng cửa sổ sát đất vừa đi đi, vừa đi vừa ác ý nâng Kobe bờ mông tại phân thân của hắn từ trên xuống dưới.

[ Không phải tại thao ta, là tại thao [ Ngươi ] Đi ].

Tiếng nói còn không có rơi, Katou mãnh giẫm chân, hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, Kobe đột nhiên sau huyệt co vào, kém chút đem hắn kẹp ra.

Katou nửa ngày mới dịu bớt đến, nghĩ đến so với mình thoải mái, càng quan trọng hơn là trừng phạt [ Dâm lãng ] Ra ngoài loạn câu dẫn nam nhân tiểu yêu tinh, thế là hắn đè nén giữa háng lửa nóng.

[ Làm sao thích [ Chơi ngươi ] Loại thuyết pháp này, ngươi gấp, kẹp ta kém chút bắn ra.]

Kobe từ cất giấu trong cổ thò đầu ra, gương mặt giống vừa tẩy qua táo đỏ, bất mãn phồng lên.

Katou ý thức được, hai cái này thông tục quốc ngữ chữ, vẫn có chút siêu việt đại lão năng lực chịu đựng, vì để tránh cho [ Lên giường nhất thời thoải mái, xuống giường hỏa táng tràng ] Loại này tính chất bi kịch kết cục, làm mồ hôi chiếu lấp lánh trường cảnh sát ngốc lớn khờ thô, hắn thay đổi tương đối văn minh thuyết pháp.

[ Nói [Fuck me]]

[Fuck you.]

[Fuck me.]

"Fuck you."

[......]

Katou tạm thời quyết định trước tước vũ khí đầu hàng, dù sao còn nhiều thời gian, Katou mẹ hắn thường nói với hắn, muốn lấy được thắng lợi cuối cùng nhất, nhất định phải làm tốt đánh đánh lâu dài chuẩn bị, thế là hắn từ bỏ miệng chi tranh.

Hắn lại đỉnh ra sức đỉnh đỉnh hông, thuận lợi dẫn xuất Kobe vài tiếng rên rỉ, sau đó đem hắn nắm ôm ở trên thân, đi đến cửa sổ sát đất bên cạnh, đem Kobe chăm chú chen tại mình cùng cửa sổ sát đất ở giữa, Katou thông qua loại này song hướng cường lực đè ép phương thức, cắn răng, một hơi liền đem phân thân đỉnh tiến đường hành lang sâu nhất.

[...... A......]

Kobe ngửa về đằng sau đầu, lộ ra tuyết trắng cái cổ, mê người rên rỉ, phía sau lưng của hắn bị dán thật chặt tại rơi xuống đất pha lê bên trên.

Katou chú ý tới Kobe bị thoải mái đạo, trong hốc mắt tràn đầy xuân thủy, bởi vì hô hấp không khoái duyên cớ, khóe miệng bắt đầu hướng ra phía ngoài chảy ra lóe sáng nước bọt, chọc người tình sắc.

Nếu như là bình thường, Katou lúc này, liền nên tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt gậy đấm bóp phẩm đức nghề nghiệp, chân thật hiến lương, nhưng hôm nay không giống, hắn chưa quên trận này ân ái một mục đích khác, hắn đến trừng phạt phong tao nữ trang đại lão, cùng vĩnh cửu bóp chết phản công suy nghĩ.

Thế là hắn chậm ung dung đem phân thân rút ra, hắn biết Kobe điểm mẫn cảm ở đâu, nhưng hắn hàng ngày là không điểm, chỉ là dùng phân thân nếp uốn nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp phá cọ, phản phục làm Kobe ở vào thoải mái cùng khó chịu điểm tới hạn bên trên.

Không sai, hắn muốn dùng một năm lẻ một tháng tập được phong phú trên giường kinh nghiệm, đến chiều sâu khảo vấn tiểu yêu tinh, phòng ngừa mình đột nhiên bị cái nào đó đại điểu tráng hán đeo lên nón xanh, hoặc là đêm hôm khuya khoắt trong giấc mộng hoa cúc thất thủ.

[...... Ân......]

Kobe thật sâu thở dốc vài tiếng, lồng ngực chập trùng dần dần nhẹ nhàng, chú ý tới Katou dừng lại, hắn bản năng động lên eo, thu hồi ngẩng lên đầu, nhìn về phía Katou, diệu thạch mắt đen lộ ra dục vọng cùng bất mãn.

Katou nghĩ thầm, thật đáng yêu a, nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian tiễn hắn lên Thiên đường, nhưng lại tưởng tượng, cái này [ Thật đáng yêu ], lúc nào cũng có thể hái đi mình hoa cúc, thế là đè xuống phạm tiện tâm.

[ Phú hào, chúng ta thay cái tư thế.]

Hắn vỗ vỗ Kobe vây quanh ở bên hông chân, Kobe trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, buông ra chân Katou động eo, dần dần rút ra, sau đó mũi chân rơi trên mặt đất.

Kobe lật người, sâu sập lấy eo, thấm ướt song chưởng chống tại rơi xuống đất pha lê bên trên, rơi xuống rõ ràng ẩm ướt vết nước.

Áo ba lỗ màu đen cuốn tới nơi ngực, cùng bạch phát sáng lưng hình thành nhan sắc tương phản, ưu nhã xương cột sống đường cong kéo dài đến màu đen váy ngắn biên giới, váy ngắn che lại ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên bờ mông, khe mông lóe thủy quang như ẩn như hiện, giống như là đang bị ép đập cấp ba phim, muốn mạng câu người.

Kobe tuyết trắng chân dài thoải mái mềm nhũn, tiếp tục đang phát run, Katou hai tay chống ở hắn giữa háng, duy trì nó hướng về sau bờ mông tư thế.

—— Tiêu chuẩn lưng nhập thức.

Thật vẩy.

Một tháng trước, Kobe tuyệt đối không đồng ý lưng nhập thức, nhưng sau một tháng, thụ màn ảnh nhỏ cùng thực tiễn ảnh hưởng, Kobe tại siêu cấp kích thích cùng nam nhân nhàm chán tôn nghiêm ở giữa, quả quyết lựa chọn cái trước.

Phách lối âu phục đại lão xuyên nữ trang váy ngắn, ẩm ướt cộc cộc chờ lấy hắn làm, một tháng trước Katou, nằm mộng cũng nghĩ không ra, tương lai mình sẽ như vậy tính phúc.

Kobe bản năng có chút quơ eo đang chờ, rũ xuống trán bên cạnh tóc đen thấm ướt dán tại trên gương mặt, tình sắc thở gấp tại trong căn phòng an tĩnh, phá lệ rõ ràng.

Katou liếc qua Kobe giữa háng phân thân, đã là lớn mạnh đến cực hạn trình độ, hắn biết Kobe hiện tại nội tâm cực kì khát vọng, thế là hắn quyết định theo... Binh... Không... Động......

Hắn vung lên màu đen chế phục váy ngắn, lộ ra Kobe trơn bóng bờ mông, hơi tách ra hai chân, phân thân ở phía sau huyệt phụ cận ma sát.

[ A, phú hào, bên kia có cái nam nhân đang nhìn ngươi, giống như đang nhìn ngươi đến đánh máy bay.]

Katou ác ý lầm bầm, Kobe run lên, vung tới một cái không có quyết đoán mắt đao.

[ Không quan tâm sao, siêu cấp phú hào người khác xem như là miễn phí màn ảnh nhỏ, nói không chừng hắn sẽ quay xuống, ngày mai ngươi liền sẽ trở thành Gv Giới trang đầu đầu đề, nói không chừng có thể nhờ vào đó xuất đạo, trở thành minh tinh đâu?]

Katou nói tao lời nói, tiếp tục dùng phân thân nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp lề mề mềm mại nếp uốn biên giới.

Katou biết đây chẳng qua là đang bão tố tao lời nói, hắn cũng biết Kobe cũng biết hắn tại bão tố tao lời nói, không chỉ có bởi vì cầu vồng cao ốc là phụ cận tối cao công trình kiến trúc, mà lại bên trong ở đều là kẻ có tiền hoặc là minh tinh loại hình, cho nên cửa sổ pha lê đều là trải qua tư ẩn xử lý, chỉ có thể từ bên trong nhìn thấy, bên ngoài khẳng định là không nhìn thấy bên trong.

Nếu như bên ngoài thật có thể nhìn thấy bên trong, hắn không nỡ phải đem Kobe đặt tại pha lê bên trên, để cho người ta nhìn đâu.

[ Thảo......... Ân...... Đại gia ngươi...... ...... A ]

Kobe đem hết toàn lực, hai tay chống tại, cửa sổ sát đất bên trên, thân thể không ngừng mà theo Katou động tác tiếp tục run rẩy, hữu khí vô lực chửi mắng.

[ Thật đáng tiếc, ngươi không có loại cơ hội này, ta mới vừa nói qua, cha ta là con trai độc nhất.]

Katou bình tĩnh trả lời.

[......... Ân...... Thảo...... Ngươi......]

Kobe hai chân run giống run rẩy, Katou cảm giác chống lưng càng ngày mềm càng ngày càng sập, giống như là sau một khắc liền muốn hóa thành nước, nằm rạp trên mặt đất.

[ Không đúng sao?]

Katou câu gấp Kobe eo, đưa ra một cái tay khác đến, gây rối lấy Kobe cứng chắc đầu vú.

[ Là ta tại [ Chơi ngươi ] Đi ]

[......]

Katou còn tại sau trên huyệt, không nhẹ không nặng mài, khảo vấn Kobe mẫn cảm, tùy thời đứt gãy thần kinh.

Tuyến tiền liệt dịch lôi kéo dài tia, tích táp rơi xuống đất trên nệm.

[ Bảo bối, ngươi đem thảm làm ướt, ngươi nói một hồi nhà ngươi hầu gái tới thời điểm, có thể hay không hỏi ngươi, a, thiếu gia, trên mặt thảm ẩm ướt cộc cộc là thứ gì?]

Kobe xoát quay đầu, trong mắt phẫn nộ hỏa diễm, cháy hừng hực, Katou run một chút, kém chút tước vũ khí đầu hàng, thế nhưng là lại nghĩ một chút, không cho đủ Kobe giáo huấn, hắn liền rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy dạng này bị dục vọng tra tấn, sở sở động lòng người tiểu yêu tinh, vì hắn nửa người dưới nửa đời sau tính phúc, hắn quyết định tiếp tục bí quá hoá liều.

Hắn tiếp tục ác ý mài cọ lấy, hắn mỗi một lần lề mề đều sẽ dẫn tới Kobe nhíu mày, một trận run rẩy.

[ Nói, lần sau còn mặc hay không mặc nữ trang ra ngoài câu dẫn nam nhân.]

[.........]

[ Nói, lần sau còn dám hay không động phản công suy nghĩ.]

[.........]

Kobe quét tới mắt đao, lửa giận muốn từ trong hốc mắt phun ra ngoài.

Katou cảm thấy rất sợ hãi, đặc biệt sợ hãi, dọa đến nghĩ quay đầu liền chạy, nhưng là làm [ Thấy qua việc đời ] Hình sự, hắn run lấy chân, kiên trì chịu đựng.

[ Nói, không nói liền không cho ngươi, nói làm đến ngươi thoải mái.]

[......]

[......]

Hai người tiến vào một vòng mới đọ sức, một mặt là Kobe dục vọng, một mặt là Katou dục vọng cộng thêm làm công kiên định tín ngưỡng.

Katou khẩn trương thái dương tuôn ra mồ hôi, Kobe cũng không ngừng nhẫn thụ lấy liên tiếp không ngừng, không đạt được đỉnh phong dâng lên kích thích.

Kobe yết hầu lăn lăn, Katou yết hầu lăn lăn.

Bốn mắt tương giao, ánh mắt như dòng điện, xuyên thấu qua hoa hồng sắc tình tự không khí, kịch liệt thử ra hỏa hoa.

Katou cảm thấy hắn muốn thua, nhà hắn đại lão khí tràng quá đủ, hắn cảm thấy muốn cho mình thêm một cái thẻ đánh bạc, thế là hắn đem phân thân cắm vào Kobe sau huyệt bên trong, tìm tới quen thuộc nhất điểm mẫn cảm, trùng điệp đè ép.

[...... A......]

Cửa sổ sát đất bên trên vạch ra thật dài ngón tay vết nước, Kobe eo sập hướng thảm, sinh lý tính nước mắt tràn mi mà ra, ướt đẫm gương mặt, lóe tình nhiệt quang màu.

[ Thề cấm chỉ mặc nữ trang đi ra ngoài, thề từ đây đoạn mất phản công suy nghĩ.]

Katou giơ cằm, đại lão, lạnh lùng ra lệnh.

[......]

Kobe lồng ngực chập trùng quá kịch liệt, hắn phí đi nửa ngày kình mới cuối cùng điều chỉnh tốt hô hấp, lưu quang bẹn đùi, bị ướt nhẹp thành một bãi thảm, bộc lộ ra nội tâm mãnh liệt khát vọng.

Katou cảm thấy hắn cách thắng lợi chỉ có cách xa một bước, hắn thật sâu nhàn nhạt đâm Kobe điểm mẫn cảm, liền đợi đến nhà hắn đại lão gật đầu một cái, trực tiếp đem hắn đưa vào Thiên Đường đại môn.

Đáng tiếc Kobe chính là Kobe, toàn thân trên dưới tản ra hoàng kim quang mang công quân đại lão phạm thụ, hắn quay đầu hung hăng trừng Katou một chút.

Katou có chút hoảng, hắn tại Kobe quơ dục vọng thủy sắc con mắt, ở phía dưới nhìn một loại nào đó quyết tâm.

[ Hughes kho, ngươi giúp ta......]

Kobe vừa kết nối bông tai máy truyền tin, Katou liền từ phía sau một thanh bắt hắn lại thủ đoạn.

[ Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?!]

Kobe đè xuống hỗn loạn khí tức, nuốt nước miếng, liều mạng đè xuống dục vọng, đồng tử bên trong lộ ra một vòng lãnh sắc.

[...... Ngươi không phải đã từng nói... Ân...1000 Khối yên liền có thể tìm nam kỹ, 2000 Khối liền có thể chơi cái...... Buộc chặt Play......]

Kobe ý vị thâm trường nhìn lướt qua, Katou dưới hông.

[ Cũng không phải không phải ngươi không thể.]

[ Bên ngoài người quá.]

Katou kháng nghị nói.

[ Không có việc gì...... Ta sẽ thêm hoa...... Ân...... Ít tiền, tìm sạch sẽ, cái này không nhọc nhiễu... Ngươi quan tâm.]

......

Katou không chút do dự trong lòng quỳ xuống.

[ Phú hào, ta sai rồi, xin ngài dùng dơ bẩn phân thân của ta đi.]

[......]

Kobe thở thông suốt, dùng tay chống tại rơi xuống đất pha lê bên trên, điều chỉnh tư thế, thoát ra Katou cánh tay chèo chống, dựa lưng vào pha lê bên trên, sau đó chậm rãi trượt ngồi ở trên thảm.

Hắn chậm rãi tốt điều chỉnh khí tức, sau đó đem cuốn tại trước ngực sau lưng thân bình, vô cùng có đại lão phạm ngồi tại cửa sổ dưới chân.

Katou nơm nớp lo sợ chồng chất hai chân, quỳ xuống, cúi người, đỉnh đầu ở trên thảm.

[ Ta sai rồi, phú hào, mở nhỏ trò đùa mà thôi.]

Đỉnh đầu của hắn cảm nhận được Kobe nghễ xem ánh mắt, trái tim phanh phanh trực nhảy, đầu hắn hạt dưa chuyển cong suy nghĩ trong nhà vũ khí đều giấu ở nơi nào, phòng ngừa Kobe tùy thời móc ra đem hắn sập.

[ Đi đem ngươi túi tiền lấy tới.]

Kobe câm lấy cuống họng ra lệnh.

[ Là, phú hào.]

Katou run lấy chân, đứng lên đến món kia giá rẻ áo jacket bên trong, lật ra mình màu đen song gãy túi tiền.

Katou một lần muốn đem cái ví tiền này ném đi, bởi vì nhà hắn phú hào tổng cầm cái ví tiền này cùng hắn chơi cùng một cái sợ hãi trò chơi.

[ Cho ngươi.]

Katou cúi thấp đầu, kéo lấy bàn tay, một mực cung kính dâng lên đi.

Kobe nghiêng người dựa vào lấy thân thể, tuyết trắng nửa người trên xuyên bó sát người áo ba lỗ màu đen, nửa người dưới che kín màu đen váy ngắn, ngồi tại ẩm ướt cộc cộc da lông trên mặt thảm, cả người bị một loại chọc người sắc thái mập mờ quấn tại ở giữa.

Kobe đem túi tiền, nâng lên trước ngực.

[ Tiểu biểu tử, nói cái giá đi, dùng ngươi một lần bao nhiêu tiền?]

[......], Katou hắc tuyến, im lặng.

[1000 Yên đủ sao?]

Kobe từ trong ví tiền rút ra một trương lục sắc tiền giấy, đem tiền giấy gãy cùng một chỗ, dùng sừng nhọn róc thịt cọ lấy Katou phân thân, Katou run lên, nuốt nước miếng.

[......]

Katou không dám đáp lời, bởi vì hắn biết âu phục, không, nữ trang đại lão, còn không có chơi xong nguyên bộ.

Từ một tháng trước đó bắt đầu, bọn hắn mỗi một lần ân ái, Kobe đều nhất định muốn chơi lần trước, Katou đặc biệt hối hận, khoan tim hối hận, hắn cảm thấy hắn không nên tại cái kia tình nhân trong tửu điếm chơi cái kia nhàm chán play, mà lại hắn rõ ràng đối với hắn nhà âu phục, không, nữ trang đại lão mang thù trình độ, làm sai lầm đoán chừng.

Kobe lại mở miệng.

[2000 Yên đủ sao? Bên ngoài đều cái giá này, ngươi người này mặc dù sống còn có thể, nhưng là khí không đủ lớn, hẳn là giá trị không được nhiều tiền như vậy.]

[......]

Katou ở trong lòng khóc lên.

[ Phú hào, ngài chơi chán sao? Chúng ta có thể tiếp tục sao?]

Katou quỳ, khóc mặt nói.

[......]

Kobe chợt cười tà, đem toàn bộ tiền giấy tại túi tiền ở trong lôi ra ngoài, hướng lên bầu trời ở trong giương đi.

Xuyên thấu qua bay tán loạn màu xanh nhạt tiền giấy, Katou trông thấy Kobe vung lên áo ba lỗ màu đen, đem ngón tay ngậm trong miệng, lặp đi lặp lại mút lấy, sau đó đem đầu lười biếng khuynh hướng một bên, lóe óng ánh nước bọt quang trạch ngón tay, bôi ở mình bên cạnh trên cổ, vung lên màu đen váy ngắn, tách ra thẳng tắp thon dài hai chân, hướng hắn tình sắc bay cái mắt.

[ Tới đi.]

Trong phòng tắm, Katou đem Kobe vòng trong ngực, dùng máy sấy cho hắn thổi tóc, tóc đen đã nửa làm, hắn vùi đầu vào trong tóc đen, thật sâu ngửi ngửi dầu gội hoa nhài hương.

Hắn đem máy sấy ném ở một bên, nhấc lên ngâm mình ở trong nước Kobe tay trái, đem hai người tay trái ngón áp út cũng cùng một chỗ, trên ngón vô danh phủ lấy một đôi chiếc nhẫn, cho dù là tại sáng tỏ phòng tắm đèn chiếu rọi xuống đều không phản quang, nhìn qua cực kì giá rẻ.

[ Ngươi làm sao đưa ta như thế cái giá rẻ hàng?]

Katou đem cái cằm đặt tại Kobe trên bờ vai, bên mặt giấu ở cổ của hắn bên trong, cảm thụ được hạnh phúc nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm áp.

[ Giống như ngươi giá rẻ bạn trai, phối thêm giá rẻ hàng không phải vừa vặn.]

Kobe tiết ra khí lực, dựa vào Katou trên thân, cười nói.

[ Uy uy, nói loại lời này sẽ đánh đánh tới ta.]

Katou quyệt miệng.

Katou đem tay trái ngón tay cắm vào Kobe giữa kẽ tay, mười ngón đan xen.

Kobe hướng lên liếc mắt nhìn, ánh mắt của hai người đụng vào nhau, nhu hòa giống mùa xuân sóng lúa.

[ Ngươi cảm thấy tình yêu cùng tiền tài quan hệ là như thế nào?] Kobe hỏi.

Katou vang lên một trận, gãi gãi đầu

[ Khó mà nói, ]

[ Vậy ngươi cảm thấy đối với tình yêu mà nói trọng yếu nhất chính là cái gì? Là tiền tài sao?]

Kobe hỏi.

[ Vậy khẳng định không phải.]

Katou chém đinh chặt sắt trả lời.

[ Vậy ngươi nói là cái gì đây?]

Kobe nghiêng đầu, hôn hôn Katou bên mặt, Katou mặt nóng lên, bản năng đem Kobe thân thể vòng càng chặt hơn.

[ Là vui vẻ đi.] Katou nói.

[En?] Kobe hỏi lại.

[ Đối với tình yêu trọng yếu nhất, không phải tiền tài cũng không phải vật gì khác, là vui vẻ, phát ra từ phế phủ.]

[ Bất quá, chân ái rất hiếm thấy, đại khái tựa như một hạt cát vàng nhét vào Sahara, hoặc là tại Thái Bình Dương tìm tới một viên tuyệt đối chính tròn trân châu đen.]

Kobe nhún vai.

[ Vậy chúng ta tính chân ái sao?]

Katou hôn hôn Kobe cái trán.

[ Ngươi vui vẻ sao?]

Kobe nhìn qua, mặt mày bên trong có loại khác phong tình, Katou tâm thình thịch nhảy một cái.

[ Vui vẻ.] Katou trả lời: [ Vậy ngươi vui vẻ sao?]

Kobe nghĩ nghĩ, gặp Kobe nghĩ nghĩ, Katou có chút khó chịu.

[ Cũng thật vui vẻ, nhưng là nếu như ngươi có thế để cho ta công, nói không chừng ta sẽ càng vui vẻ hơn.]

[ Cho ăn.]

Katou quyệt miệng, sau đó đại lực ngăn chặn Kobe, đem hắn nửa người nhấn trong nước, Kobe phẫn hận lại kinh ngạc nhìn qua, Katou cười tà.

[ Xem ra ta đối với ngươi giáo huấn còn chưa đủ, nếu không chúng ta đang đuổi bên trên hai trận.]

Phòng tắm trong khe hở tràn ra động lòng người xuân quang.

[ Thêm thần ][ Xuân lớn ] Mê loạn ( Bên trên )aiwochengzine  
Summary:

* Xuân dược ngạnh  
* Suối nước nóng play  
Work Text:  
Kobe tuyệt đối không ngờ rằng, luôn luôn đánh đâu thắng đó độc chưởng đại cục mình sẽ loại này hèn hạ đạo.

Một giờ trước đó, hắn cùng một vị rửa tiền giới kinh doanh ông trùm uống rượu xã giao, đúng lúc gặp cục cảnh sát điều tra thời khắc mấu chốt. Hắn khoan thai cùng nam nhân kia quần nhau, chú ý cẩn thận để Hughes kho kiểm tra rượu đỏ không có dị thường mới bằng lòng ngoạm ăn. Trong lúc đó mỗi đi một bước, không sai chút nào. Liền liền miệng chén cũng không từng bỏ qua. Ai ngờ cái này đáng chết vậy mà tại suối nước nóng trong nước động tay chân, trong lúc nhất thời liền Hughes kho cũng làm trận không biết làm sao.

Thuốc này lượng thế nhưng là gấp hai, Kobe cảnh sát hảo hảo tiêu thụ đi. 

Tiếng bước chân dần dần lui, tầm mắt của hắn sớm đã mơ hồ một mảnh, quanh thân khô nóng khó có thể bình an. Cắn chặt răng mới miễn cưỡng bảo trì lại một tia lý trí, hắn để Hughes kho bằng nhanh nhất tốc độ tìm tới hai cái phục thị nữ nhân.

Một

Xa hoa suối nước nóng trong phòng sương mù mờ mịt, lần theo lộn xộn mà kiềm chế tiếng thở dốc, một chút liền có thể thoáng nhìn ghé vào ao suối nước nóng mép nước một vị không mảnh vải anh tuấn nam nhân.

Hắn trần truồng tuyết trắng phần lưng tại dược vật tác dụng dưới nhiễm lên diễm lệ phấn hồng, giọt nước óng ánh, quang trạch mê người. Khó nhịn có chút vặn vẹo doanh doanh không chịu nổi một nắm phần eo, đem dục vọng tại gập ghềnh hơi lạnh trên vách đá mài cọ lấy, để làm dịu cái này như hồng thủy mãnh thú tình dục thủy triều.

Katou xuân tiếp vào tình báo sau ngay lập tức chạy tới hiện trường, đang nghĩ ngợi lần này đơn độc hành động có thể hay không nhận mới xử lý, xâm nhập hắn tầm mắt liền dạng này một bộ khiến người huyết mạch phún trương cảnh tượng.

Katou cau mày tới gần, hơi có vẻ bực bội một tay chế trụ cái cằm của hắn, khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu, cho ăn, ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra. 

Một nháy mắt, hắn thít chặt con ngươi.

Kobe luôn luôn lưu loát có hình tóc đen bị hơi nước nhiễm ẩm ướt, lộn xộn dán tại ửng hồng gương mặt bên cạnh, màu lam xám sắc bén đôi mắt bây giờ đựng đầy lấy tình dục, hình dạng mỹ lệ môi mỏng chính kiềm chế phun ra thở dốc.

Ngươi...... Trúng cái gì thuốc? Katou bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mình có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô, chế trụ hắn cái cằm tay trong lúc lơ đãng lại tăng lên mấy phần lực đạo. Không ngờ ngày bình thường ngang ngược càn rỡ, chỉ có một chút tiền bẩn người, lại cũng có thể lộ ra dạng này thần thái, dạng này...... Mê người thần thái.

A...... Cái này còn không...... Rõ ràng sao? Kobe khẽ cười một tiếng, theo động tác của hắn ngửa đầu thở dốc, hơi cảm thấy loại này cư cao lâm hạ tư thế làm hắn cảm thấy khó chịu, muốn tránh ra, mà giờ khắc này thoát lực hắn lại ngay cả điểm ấy cũng làm không được. Thả... Tay...

Katou xuân nhìn hắn mềm nhũn tránh thoát không khỏi buồn cười, nghĩ không ra ngươi cũng có hôm nay. Nhìn thần chí của hắn đã là nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa, nếu như không nhanh chóng trị liệu không biết sẽ sinh ra hậu quả gì. Hắn kia luôn luôn kính nghiệp Hughes quản kho nhà lần này lại cũng không có giúp đỡ một điểm bận bịu, có thể thấy được tình huống không lạc quan lắm.

Katou buông tay ra, ngược lại vươn hướng phần eo của hắn, muốn đem ôm lấy rời đi nơi đây.

Ha ha. Ai ngờ vừa mới sờ tức hắn nhiệt độ cao làn da, Kobe liền thân hình run lên, xuất ra một tiếng kinh thở.

Ngươi làm cái gì. Cách...... Ta xa một chút. Ta...... Tìm nữ nhân. Kobe phun ra dính chặt hô hấp, hắn không cách nào kềm chế đặt ở bên hông hắn cặp kia hơi lạnh tay ma sát mang đến tê dại, mà người kia bỗng nhiên tiếp cận nhưng lại thành tốt nhất thôi tình tề. Ấm áp nhục thể gần ngay trước mắt, xao động tình dục thao túng hắn, tới gần trước người người.

Katou nhìn xem hắn giãy dụa mê người thân thể hướng trong ngực của mình chui loạn, không khỏi cảm thấy hắn giờ phút này mười phần giống nào đó loại nuôi trong nhà mèo đen, ngày bình thường cao ngạo từ đại địa bưng giá đỡ, vô ý thức bộc lộ ra yếu ớt một mặt lại là câu người rất.

Vừa nói cách ta xa một chút, một bên lại đi ta trong ngực chui. Sách.

Ta chỉ bất quá muốn mang ngươi rời đi. Katou hơi đỏ mặt, dùng tay chụp ở hắn bóng loáng mềm dẻo phần eo, lại quỷ thần xui khiến nhéo hai cái.

Ừ...... Kobe bỗng nhiên ngâm khẽ lên tiếng, mềm mại vô lực đem hai tay vòng lên cổ của hắn, ngẩng đầu, tại khô nóng điều khiển dùng mềm mại ướt át bờ môi lề mề lên Katou khóe miệng. Duỗi ra một điểm đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng một liếm.

Trong ý nghĩ một tia căng cứng dây cung giờ phút này vừa chạm vào tức đoạn. Đáng chết. Katou dưới đáy lòng hung hăng mắng một câu, người này chẳng lẽ không có một chút tự giác sao, ta cũng là nam nhân bình thường có được hay không!

Hắn bỗng nhiên giữ lại Kobe cái ót, ngang ngược mà trực tiếp xâm nhập hắn nóng ướt khoang miệng.

Ngô...... Ý thức mê ly Kobe hiển nhiên chưa kịp phản ứng. Ngây thơ lính cảnh sát tuân theo mình làm một nam nhân bản năng tại vòm miệng của hắn bên trong công thành chiếm đất, môi lưỡi dây dưa ở giữa, dính chặt tiếng nước vang lên. Hắn nếm đến Kobe trong miệng tràn ngập hương thuần mê người rượu đỏ vị, nhịn không được càng xâm nhập thêm mút hôn, gặm cắn, dây dưa.

Kobe cảm thấy mình lồng ngực chứa oxi lượng kịch liệt giảm bớt, trắng nõn trên mặt đỏ ửng càng sâu. Hắn khó khăn nghênh hợp, khoang miệng bị ma sát liếm láp cảm giác tê dại từng chút từng chút truyền đến toàn thân, ngẫu nhiên xuất ra một tia ngâm khẽ đều câu dẫn người ta dưới bụng sưng.

Cái này ghê tởm tài phiệt đáng chết đáng yêu. Katou càng thêm vội vàng xao động, tay của hắn thuận Kobe hoàn mỹ trắng nõn phần lưng hướng phía dưới vuốt ve, lực đạo mang theo xao động không nhẹ không nặng, mập mờ bốc lên lớn đóa lớn đóa đỏ ửng, khiến Kobe không chỗ ở run rẩy. Hắn xuất ra rên rỉ đều bị Katou ngăn ở môi lưỡi ở giữa.

Một hôn tất, Kobe toàn thân xụi lơ, cả người mềm nhũn treo ở Katou trên thân, nhưng lại khó nhịn dùng sưng hạ thể biên độ nhỏ mài cọ lấy Katou phần bụng. Không chỉ có như thế, hắn phát giác được thân thể dị dạng, kia không thể nói nói chỗ bí ẩn từ vừa rồi bắt đầu liền có ngứa xu thế, hiện tại kia nhiễu tâm thần người ngứa cảm giác như cũ giày vò lấy hắn, hắn muốn tìm cầu thư giải phương thức. Thế là hắn ngồi dậy, hai tay chống tại hai bên, lắc mông thân dùng mấp máy sau huyệt chậm rãi ma sát lên Katou đùi.

Katou ánh mắt tối sầm lại, bị cái này phát tình mèo đen châm ngòi đến dục hỏa đốt người, thoáng nhìn hắn rung động trước ngực kia hai xóa anh đào giống như đỏ ửng, nhịn không được áp sát tới liếm mút, đỉnh đầu truyền đến Kobe cất cao rên rỉ. Hắn cười nhẹ dùng tay trái đi trêu đùa một bên khác trái cây.

Ân a...... Không...... Không muốn liếm lấy. Kobe thở hào hển, trước ngực hắn hai điểm trải qua Katou an ủi đứng thẳng, thủy quang óng ánh, càng thêm đỏ tươi, tình sắc làm cho người khác trong lòng căng lên.

Phía dưới...... Kobe mê loạn muốn đi sờ dục vọng của mình, bị Katou cầm một cái chế trụ, ta tới giúp ngươi.

Katou nắm chặt Kobe đỉnh đã chảy một chút óng ánh chất lỏng âm hành khuấy động, bờ môi từ hắn ngẩng tinh tế cái cổ bắt đầu, một đường mút hôn, lưu lại mập mờ vết tích. Tinh xảo xương quai xanh, bóng loáng lồng ngực, kiều diễm đầu vú, không buông tha bất luận cái gì một chỗ.

A...... Ha ha. Theo Katou động tác trên tay dần dần kịch liệt, Kobe mẫn cảm thân thể lớn biên độ run rẩy lên, hai mắt nhắm chặt, sinh lý tính nước mắt thấm ướt lông mi, ân a a a! Theo một trận biến điệu mà mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào thở gấp, hắn co rút lấy thẳng lưng bắn ra.

Kobe ngã oặt tại Katou trong ngực không được thở dốc, Katou nửa ôm hắn, hôn một cái hắn khóe mắt nước mắt, một cái tay khác chậm rãi vươn hướng Kobe mượt mà sung mãn bờ mông, thưởng thức bóp nhẹ mấy lần, dùng tinh dịch làm bôi trơn bôi lên tại hắn tiểu xảo cửa huyệt, dùng ngón tay chậm rãi tiến vào. Katou mặc dù chưa nhân sự, nhưng là làm cảnh sát cuối cùng sẽ tra được một chút porn sites, trong đó liên quan tới đồng tính luyến ái nội dung nhiều vô số kể, cho nên hắn cũng coi là có biết một hai.

Cao trào qua đi thân thể mẫn cảm phi thường, dược vật thôi hóa càng là như vậy. Kobe theo Katou ngón tay trừu sáp mà không ngừng run rẩy, trong khi chạm đến nhô lên một điểm lúc, hắn mở to ướt át hai mắt rên rỉ lên, không......

Katou nhíu mày, không có hảo ý nở nụ cười, ài? Xem ra là nơi này a. Hắn ác liệt tăng lên ngón tay số lượng, trừu sáp tần suất tăng tốc, nhiều lần chính giữa Kobe điểm mẫn cảm. Kobe mẫn cảm thân thể chịu không nổi như thế trêu đùa, rên rỉ căn bản giam không được, tại Katou trong ngực giãy dụa mềm dẻo vòng eo lại một lần nữa gào khóc bắn.

Liên tiếp nhìn xem ngày bình thường một mặt thối túm Kobe lớn trợ mặt mũi tràn đầy mê loạn bắn hai về, Katou trong lòng không hiểu dâng lên một cỗ chinh phục cường giả khoái cảm. Nhưng là, hắn muốn càng nhiều. Mãnh liệt chinh phục thúc đẩy hắn đem nhẫn nại đã lâu dục vọng trực đảo hoàng long đâm vào Kobe thể nội.

A a a... Kobe bị đột nhiên tiến vào kích thích bắt lấy Katou bả vai, lưu lại một chuỗi chói mắt vết trảo.

Thật chặt...... Katou cau mày một tay nâng Kobe tuyết trắng bờ mông, một cái tay khác an ủi tính sờ lên hắn ửng hồng gương mặt, đạo: Cho ăn, buông lỏng một điểm, về sau sẽ dễ chịu.

Kobe màu lam xám mắt mê ly mà nhìn xem hắn, không tự giác duỗi ra một điểm đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi liếm liếm mê người bờ môi.

Ghê tởm......

Katou bỗng nhiên ngoan lệ, cầm hắn mềm mại trên bờ eo hạ thảo phạt, mang theo phiền lòng ý vị hướng trong trí nhớ một điểm không ngừng va chạm, thẳng đem Kobe làm cho thở gấp liên tục, sinh lý tính nước mắt thấm ướt trơn bóng bộ mặt, mãnh liệt khoái cảm như sóng triều mãnh liệt mà tới, đã bắn qua hai lần hạ thể cao cao đứng thẳng lấy, khóe miệng bởi vì không được rên rỉ mà tràn ra không cách nào nuốt xuống trong suốt nước bọt.

Katou nhìn xem hắn, quá sắc tình...... Nghĩ như vậy, chinh phục cùng thân thể song trọng khoái cảm để động tác của hắn càng thêm nhanh chóng.

Ân a a...... Ta muốn...... Katou tại Kobe dần dần biến lớn khóc thở bên trong ngừng lại.

Kobe tư duy mờ mịt nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt là ý loạn tình mê thần sắc, cùng cao trào bị gián đoạn một tia bất mãn.

Biết ta là ai không? Chẳng biết tại sao, Katou chính là sinh ra cỗ này phân cao thấp dục vọng, hắn nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái run rẩy Kobe, ân? Không nói, liền không làm.

Ân...... Kobe bất mãn vặn vẹo lên bờ mông, đối với hắn ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, Katou một bàn tay chụp về phía cái mông của hắn, bực bội nói: Gọi ta danh tự.

Kobe không muốn nhất đối mặt chính là như vậy bỗng nhiên thanh tỉnh, hắn tại dược vật tác dụng dưới duy trì chỉ có một tia lý trí. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ đối mặt giờ phút này có lý trí còn sót lại còn như cũ khuất phục tại tình dục mình, hắn tình nguyện mình triệt để trầm luân.

Hắn không muốn để cho Katou biết, như bây giờ dâm loạn mình, còn có dù là một chút xíu ý thức.

Hắn cứ như vậy run rẩy ôm Katou, lấy dâm đãng tư thái hôn lên Katou bất mãn.

Ngây thơ như lính cảnh sát, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chịu không được Kobe dụ hoặc hắn tiếp tục lấy man lực mà cho hả giận trừu sáp, đem Kobe đưa lên khoái cảm đỉnh phong. Sau đó, hắn bị Kobe cao trào thít chặt kẹp chặt cùng nhau tước vũ khí.

.........

Một bên khác phát giác không đối Hughes kho: ...... Xem ra nữ nhân không cần?

[ Thêm thần ] Mê loạn ( Hạ )aiwochengzine  
Summary:

* Sau đó + Cục cảnh sát xe  
* Điện thoại play  
Work Text:  
by Ai ta quả cam đâu

Sáng sớm tia nắng đầu tiên xuyên thấu qua khách sạn hơi mờ màn cửa, Katou ung dung mở mắt, xâm nhập tầm mắt chính là một vị nào đó phú hào mèo đen nhu thuận ngủ mặt, đầu não đứng máy nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên lý ngư đả đĩnh từ trên giường ngồi dậy, tối hôm qua ký ức giống như thủy triều tràn vào não hải.

Bọn hắn đầu tiên là tại suối nước nóng vừa làm, sau đó...... Sau đó hắn ôm ngất đi Kobe thuê phòng ở giữa, hắn thế mà còn quỷ thần xui khiến giúp Kobe tên kia làm thanh lý. Bất quá...... Thanh lý thời điểm phản ứng của hắn cũng không phải như vậy làm cho người ta chán ghét, nhắm mắt lại tại động tác của hắn hạ, thân thể không chỗ ở run rẩy, thấm ướt lông mi cánh bướm, thính tai đều nhiễm lên......

Dừng lại.

Katou một tay nâng trán, buồn rầu phát ra trầm thấp kêu rên: A...... Hỏng bét.

Cùng chán ghét gia hỏa lên giường cái gì.

Bên kia giường có chút vang động.

Ngươi quá ồn.

Bên này Kobe đã bị hắn trên phạm vi lớn động tác đánh thức, dù cho trong đầu vẫn tồn giữ lại tối hôm qua ký ức, hắn vẫn như cũ mặt không thay đổi miễn cưỡng chống lên mình bủn rủn thân thể.

A? Katou kinh hãi mà nhìn xem hắn, một mặt không biết làm sao, Kobe tinh tế trên thân thể che kín dấu hôn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị hắn thu hết vào mắt, dửng dưng tỏ rõ lấy tối hôm qua trình độ kịch liệt. Katou phút chốc đỏ bừng mặt.

Lại trông thấy đối phương hành động chậm chạp lại khó khăn ngồi dậy bộ dáng, tại đại não còn không có xử lý tin tức trước đó miệng dự đoán mở miệng: Cho ăn, ngươi...... Không có sao chứ.

Kobe lạnh lùng dùng hắn màu lam xám con mắt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không làm trả lời. Kiểm tra một chút thân thể, cũng không phát hiện không rõ chất lỏng lưu lại, ngoại trừ đầy người chướng mắt dấu hôn cùng không cách nào coi nhẹ đau nhức cảm giác.

Hắn nhàn nhạt hướng Hughes kho bàn giao một chút cơ bản hạng mục công việc.

Mới tinh thay giặt quần áo rất nhanh liền được đưa đến, Kobe muốn lên đường xuống giường lại toàn thân bất lực, phần eo cùng hạ thể chỗ bí ẩn ẩn ẩn làm đau. Katou bản năng muốn nâng, lại bị Kobe không để lại dấu vết tránh né.

Katou đưa khó khăn lắm dừng ở giữa không trung cánh tay, mở ra bàn tay chậm rãi nắm chặt, hắn cắn răng nhìn chằm chằm: Ngươi cái này......

Đối với hắn khó thở biểu hiện, Kobe xưa nay không làm quá nhiều để ý tới. Hắn thần tình lạnh nhạt cố gắng chống lên cánh tay, động tác liên luỵ eo chân mà càng thêm đau nhức, run rẩy đứng người lên cơ hồ hao hết hắn toàn bộ khí lực, đi mấy bước muốn đi cầm cổng quần áo, rốt cục tại nửa đường không thể đối kháng ngã ngồi xuống dưới.

Đầu gối cũng không chạm đến băng lãnh mặt đất, chỗ cánh tay truyền đến ấm áp xúc cảm. Katou một mặt bực bội kéo cái này chết sĩ diện phú hào, ánh mắt mất tự nhiên nhìn về phía nơi khác, mặt ngoài thô bạo nhưng lại âm thầm lưu lại rất nhiều lực đạo đem hắn đẩy lên trên giường.

Cho ăn, xuyên đi. Katou cầm qua hắn quần áo ném về phía hắn.

Kobe chinh lăng một cái chớp mắt, mấy không thể xem xét. Lập tức lại khôi phục thường ngày bắt đầu dùng không phối hợp thân thể tiến hành gian nan mặc.

Hai người đều không hẹn mà cùng trầm mặc, chỉ có mặc quần áo tiếng ma sát vang. Trong không khí tràn ngập sáng sớm nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cùng ánh nắng ấm áp, tựa như đây chỉ là một bình thường đến bình thường vạn phần thường ngày.

Đợi cho bọn hắn đều rửa mặt mặc chỉnh tề, tiếp Kobe quản gia tiến đến nâng, không nói lời nào Kobe đột nhiên nhìn xem hắn nói đến: Tiền đã để Hughes kho đánh tới trong trương mục của ngươi.

A? Katou nghi hoặc nhíu mày, ngươi có ý tứ gì?

Chính là mặt chữ bên trên ý tứ. Kobe lạnh nhạt nói thôi xoay người rời đi.

Nhanh chóng tiêu hóa một phen Katou bỗng dưng trán nổi gân xanh lên, tiến lên một bước bỗng nhiên bắt lấy hắn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cà vạt, hung tợn gần sát hắn chất vấn: Ngươi đem ta đương cái gì??

Kobe ánh mắt ra hiệu quản gia đi ra ngoài chờ đợi, sau đó lẳng lặng cùng hắn đối mặt.

Ra bán? Vẫn là giúp ngươi giải quyết tính dục công cụ? Hắn càng dựa vào càng gần, hai người cơ hồ chóp mũi chống đỡ, đem ngươi tiền bẩn cho ta thu lại, ta ghét nhất như ngươi loại này cuồng, vọng, từ, lớn hành vi. Katou nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ là từng chữ nói ra phát ra phẫn nộ âm tiết. Cái này tự cho là đúng hỗn đản.

Kobe mặc hắn động tác.

Ngang ngược hơi thở phun ra tại Kobe trên mặt, không khí ngưng trệ mấy giây.

Nguy hiểm như thế khoảng cách đều để bọn hắn nhớ lại hoang đường mà phóng túng tối hôm qua. Ấm áp hơi thở giao hòa lại chan Miên, nguyên bản giương cung bạt kiếm không khí tại ngắn ngủi trong trầm mặc vi diệu phát sinh chuyển biến.

Dã man hôn lên không cách nào giải thích xúc động phía dưới rơi vào Kobe ngoài miệng, hắn vội vàng xâm nhập, bực bội cướp đoạt, thô bạo gặm cắn. Hắn đối Kobe dục vọng cho tới bây giờ đều không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được, mang theo làm cho không người nào có thể thăm dò cuối cùng đáp án tức giận, hắn hiện nay chỉ muốn đem cái này cao cao tại thượng nam nhân hung hăng vò tiến trong ngực, xé rách hắn bình tĩnh không lay động mặt nạ, cắn nát hắn cực lực duy trì tôn nghiêm, nhai nát hắn khiến người phẫn hận cuồng vọng, để hắn ở trước mặt hắn lộ ra yếu ớt nhất không chịu nổi một mặt.

Hắn hung hăng chụp lấy Kobe cái ót, đè lại phần eo ôm thật chặt ở, bạo lực gặm cắn làm mùi máu tươi tràn ngập tại cái này không thèm nói đạo lý ẩm ướt mềm hôn bên trong. Kobe làm ra phản kháng vẻn vẹn cắn ngược lại trở về, hai người máu tươi vị ngay tiếp theo nước bọt cùng một chỗ từ môi lưỡi lật quấy dính liền địa phương phát ra nước đọng âm thanh.

Dài dằng dặc hôn kết thúc, môi lưỡi tách ra lúc liên luỵ ra một tia óng ánh, bọn hắn chống đỡ lấy cái trán thở, thiếu dưỡng cảm giác khó chịu để Kobe mặt tái nhợt gò má nhiễm lên một vòng màu hồng.

Kobe bỗng dưng khơi gợi lên khóe miệng, nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười. Trầm thấp êm tai cười khẽ mang theo lười biếng dụ hoặc, trêu chọc lấy Katou thần kinh. Hắn ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Katou đáy mắt, thở nhẹ đóng mở lấy rách da mang máu bờ môi nói:

Katou, ngươi cứ như vậy muốn ta?

Màu lam xám mắt sắc ở lưng chỉ riêng chỗ lóe ra yêu dị quang trạch, nửa khép lấy lộ ra nghiền ngẫm mà rất có dụ hoặc tính ý vị, như là màu lam Mạn Đà La nguy hiểm mà làm cho không người nào có thể tự kềm chế, chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, chớp tắt.

Katou chế trụ cái cằm của hắn, đáy mắt ảm đạm không rõ, quyết tâm cười, chậm rãi gần sát hắn tiểu xảo lỗ tai, như bị Mạn Đà La chi yêu diễm hấp dẫn cho nên dần dần trầm luân thành kính tùy tùng, hắn khàn khàn tiếng nói: Ngươi không muốn a?

A... Ha ha

Cục cảnh sát âm u trữ vật thất, mịt mờ mà mập mờ thở dốc như có như không.

Katou đem hắn đặt tại cổ xưa làm bằng gỗ trên quầy, Kobe tại hắn càng thêm thuần thục trêu đùa dưới thấm ướt hốc mắt, không muốn bị nhìn thấy lại cố chấp dùng cánh tay chặn ánh mắt của mình, còn lại giác quan lại càng thêm tươi sáng, cũ kỹ bụi bặm khí tức tại Katou dùng ngón tay đính vào trong cơ thể hắn động tác khoảng cách thỉnh thoảng xông vào xoang mũi.

Cái này đã không biết là lần thứ mấy bọn hắn ở cục cảnh sát thời gian nhàn hạ yêu đương vụng trộm, Katou khao khát thân thể của hắn, tựa như hút ăn nha phiến, nghiện không thể tự kềm chế. Kobe không có cự tuyệt hắn bất kỳ lần nào trong góc tràn ngập tình dục vuốt ve, chỉ là dù bận vẫn ung dung dùng tới chọn màu lam xám con mắt nhìn xem hắn, phảng phất tại thưởng thức người này bởi vì chính mình thất thố cùng sa đọa, nhưng lại lần lượt bị chà đạp đến thảm hề hề.

Có dầu bôi trơn giảm xóc, lần này tiến vào đến mười phần thuận lợi. Kobe theo động tác của hắn ngẩng tuyết trắng thon dài cái cổ, cắn chặt răng mới cố gắng nghẹn hạ này chuỗi rên rỉ. Dính chặt tiếng nước vang lên tại bọn hắn chỗ giao hợp, Kobe một con tuyết trắng trên đùi treo bị thô bạo trút bỏ quần tây dài đen, theo Katou tần suất tại không trung run rẩy.

Katou một tay mang lấy một cái chân của hắn, một cái tay khác chậm rãi cuốn lên hắn hiện nay lộn xộn không chịu nổi áo sơ mi trắng, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay một đường trêu chọc, thật giống như bị hắn đỉnh ra hình dạng bụng dưới, đường cong trôi chảy nhân ngư tuyến, nhỏ gầy đến có thể tìm tòi đến xương sườn thân thể, trắng noãn bóng loáng lồng ngực, còn có trên đó hai xóa mê người phấn hồng. Quần áo nửa hở bộ dáng lại là so hoàn toàn trần truồng đều nhiều hơn mấy phần nửa chặn nửa che phong tình.

Trong không khí bụi hương vị dung nhập một cỗ mông lung xạ hương, Katou vặn bung ra hắn cản trở con mắt cánh tay, nhìn thấy một đôi nhiễm phải sương mù con mắt màu xanh nước biển, tâm tình hơi tốt liếm láp hắn đỏ bừng thính tai, đùa bỡn hắn tiểu xảo vành tai bên trên màu đen bông tai, như thế liền có thể thu hoạch Kobe nhỏ bé không thể nhận ra nhưng đủ để bị Katou cảm nhận được run rẩy.

Ta...... Cùng ngươi đã nói. Điểm mẫn cảm bỗng nhiên bị ma sát, Kobe kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, ân...... Ta không thích, ở cục cảnh sát.

Katou thành công tìm được địa phương, nghe được hắn, không vui hung hăng hướng điểm này mài mấy lần.

Ân a. Êm tai đến mê người tiếng nói lại bị bản nhân lại ngạnh sinh sinh đè ép trở về, thoáng qua liền mất.

Lần trước ngươi nói tầng hầm không tốt, không phải là bắn rất nhiều lần? Katou ghé vào lỗ tai hắn phun ra nóng rực khí tức, cố ý đè thấp khàn khàn mang theo từ tính, tê tê dại dại từ tai xương một chút xíu lẻn đến trong đầu.

Gặp Kobe nhắm mắt lại không tuân theo, Katou bực bội mà ác liệt xoa lên hắn đứng thẳng dục vọng, dẫn tới thân thể kịch liệt run rẩy. Đối Kobe thân thể quen thuộc đến có thể đếm kỹ hắn tất cả bộ vị nhạy cảm Katou, cũng không lâu lắm liền để hắn phía trước sau song trọng kích thích hạ co rút leo lên cao trào.

Hắn cao trào lúc dáng vẻ luôn luôn mê người đến để cho người ta bực bội. Mặt tái nhợt bên trên ửng hồng một mảnh, tựa như hoa hồng nhiễm phải đi nhan sắc, màu lam xám trong mắt là hiếm thấy thất thần thần thái, mang theo mấy giọt óng ánh sinh lý tính nước mắt, lười biếng lại câu người, kịch liệt thở dốc để hắn khi đóng khi mở bờ môi bên trong lộ ra đỏ tươi cái lưỡi, trần trụi ngực bụng phát ra động lòng người đỏ, trước ngực bị an ủi qua hai điểm mang theo thủy quang diễm lệ đứng thẳng run rẩy, hai đầu nhỏ gầy ưu nhã chân dài không tự giác chăm chú ôm lấy Katou phần lưng, bắn ra chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch làm bẩn sạch sẽ phần bụng.

Kobe, ngươi không khỏi quá nhanh đi? Katou nhíu mày trào phúng, hoàn toàn không cho hắn thở dốc chỗ trống, hắn ngồi xuống tủ gỗ bên trên, để Kobe đối mặt với hắn, nhắm ngay sau khi cao triều không được mấp máy hoa hồng sắc cửa huyệt, bỗng nhiên đè xuống hắn mềm dẻo eo, liền sau khi cao triều mẫn cảm phi thường thân thể tiếp tục mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Kịch liệt ân ái khiến cho dưới thân cổ xưa tủ gỗ phát ra run run rẩy rẩy kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt tiếng vang, tựa như không chịu nổi hai người động tác. Nhỏ hẹp trữ vật trong phòng bởi vì tình nóng mà tiếp tục ấm lên, Kobe ngã oặt tại Katou trên bờ vai, trong tầm mắt chỉ có Katou góc cạnh rõ ràng bên mặt cùng hắn huy sái xuống tới mồ hôi, Katou mùi trên người cùng tinh dịch xen lẫn, đã sớm đem hắn bao phủ.

Tình hình say sưa. Đột nhiên, bên tai truyền đến Hughes kho không ẩn tình tự thanh âm cung kính: Chủ nhân, ngài có điện báo.

Kobe đỏ hồng nghiêm mặt gò má thở dốc, không có trả lời.

Ngược lại là Katou lại đem hắn hướng hạ thân của mình nhấn nhấn, tiến vào chiều sâu mang theo Kobe một tia xuất ra khóe miệng rên rỉ, ác ý địa đạo: Làm sao không tiếp điện thoại?

Tiếp a, Kobe, ngươi cứ như vậy sợ sao? Hắn một bên đút vào Kobe ướt sũng sau huyệt, một bên dùng lòng bàn tay đại lực ma sát hắn mang theo bông tai mẫn cảm vành tai.

Kobe biết rõ hắn miệng đầy đều là khiêu khích, nhưng vẫn là sợ hãi bỏ lỡ sự kiện khẩn cấp, nói: Hughes kho...... Nghe.

Cho ăn, Kobe, ngươi ở đâu? Nơi này có phần văn kiện cần ngươi nhìn một chút. Thanh thủy tiền bối ôn hoà hiền hậu thanh âm từ bông tai bên trong truyền đến.

Cố gắng điều chỉnh tốt hô hấp Kobe vừa mới mở miệng, Katou liền không có dấu hiệu nào run run, ân a...... Ân. Minh... Trợn nhìn. Đem tiết ra rên rỉ kiệt lực đè nén xuống, hắn khí tức bất ổn nói.

Kobe, ngươi không sao chứ? Thân thể không thoải mái sao? Thanh thủy lo âu hỏi.

Ta...... Không có việc gì. Hắn hẹp dài đôi mắt cảnh cáo tính liếc qua Katou, cái sau nhìn thấy ánh mắt của hắn nhếch nhếch khóe miệng, càng thêm tùy ý liền tư thế ưu thế, dùng linh xảo đầu lưỡi liếm láp trước ngực hắn đứng thẳng đỏ tươi. Khẩn trương không khí để mẫn cảm thân thể càng thêm không chịu nổi cho dù là nhỏ bé kích thích, hắn run rẩy, uốn éo người tránh né, ngược lại giống như là ưỡn ngực lên muốn đem hai điểm trái cây đưa đến Katou miệng bên trong.

A...... Vẫn là hảo hảo quan tâm một chút mình đi. Thanh thủy nghe được bên kia quần áo ma sát động tĩnh, chần chờ nói, đối, ngươi có trông thấy xuân sao, tiểu tử này, chỉ chớp mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Ta...... Ân không...... Rõ ràng hắn...... Ở đâu. Kobe thở dốc đem mắt đao phá hướng tại trước ngực hắn cố gắng cày cấy kẻ cầm đầu. Không biết là bởi vì Kobe trả lời vẫn là cảm nhận được hắn lăng lệ mắt đao, Katou trêu tức chi tâm nổi lên, bắt lại Kobe hạ thể, xóa mở hắn từ mã nhãn chảy ra đến trong suốt dịch nhờn, linh hoạt mà không mất đi lực đạo khuấy động, sau đó là hậu phương tăng lớn lực đạo ngang ngược đỉnh làm.

Ân a ngô ngô ngô ngô...... Katou tại hắn lớn tiếng rên rỉ lên tiếng trước đó đi đầu ngăn chặn môi của hắn. Hắn tại tràn ngập xì gà vị khoang miệng không dung kháng cự mà hơi có vẻ ôn nhu khuấy động, quấn giao hô hấp lộn xộn mà nóng ướt, nóng hổi đến tựa như có thể đem người hòa tan. Kobe căn bản không chịu nổi dạng này cao tần độ kích thích, toàn thân cao thấp bị điện giật tiếp nhận mãnh liệt khoái cảm, trong mắt đựng đầy mê ly, nước mắt gạt ra hốc mắt, duy nhất thanh minh bắt nguồn từ hắn nhớ kỹ thanh thủy tiền bối còn đang cùng hắn trò chuyện, mà sắp bị người đâm thủng tư mật mãnh liệt xấu hổ cảm giác đem hắn tự tôn cơ hồ đánh vỡ nát, trợ giúp cổ vũ lấy như là dã thú gào thét khoái cảm......

Kobe cao trào.

Katou dùng sức hôn để hắn không đến mức khó chịu phát ra khóc thút thít khóc ròng. Hắn xuất tại Katou trên quần áo, toàn thân trên dưới ngăn không được co rút, ôm lấy cổ của hắn điên cuồng run rẩy, khóe mắt ửng hồng, nước mắt làm ướt đỏ tươi gương mặt.

Giao hợp bộ vị truyền đến mãnh liệt co vào cảm giác xoắn đến Katou toàn bộ xuất tại hắn nhiệt độ cao ẩm ướt thể nội, tinh dịch thừa dịp cửa huyệt co vào tràn ra một chút.

Đợi cho đôi môi tách rời, tình triều dần dần cởi, thần chí thoáng rõ ràng, bên tai nặng lại vang lên thanh thủy tiền bối thanh âm. Cái kia...... Kobe?

...... Ngươi là tại kiện thân sao?

Để Hughes kho cúp điện thoại.

A......

Kobe cười khẽ, hắn ửng đỏ suy nghĩ sừng, thanh âm tại tình dục qua đi mang theo lười biếng mệt mỏi thái, lười biếng mở to mắt, nhìn về phía một mặt đùa ác đạt được Katou, nhu hòa mà cao cao tại thượng, nói một tiếng:

Biến thái.

[ Thêm thần ] Mất khống chế ( Ngụy huynh đệ )( Bên trên )aiwochengzine  
Summary:

* Tư thiết như núi  
* Ngụy huynh đệ lớn tuổi  
* Tuổi tác chênh lệch bốn tuổi chú ý  
* Tương đối bt Chú ý  
Work Text:  
Katou xuân mười sáu tuổi lần thứ nhất theo mẫu thân chuyển vào Kobe nhà thời điểm, hắn chính kinh ngạc tại kế phụ chỗ ở xa hoa, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn một đạo chỉ nhìn một chút liền không cách nào coi nhẹ thân ảnh.

Thuở thiếu thời Kobe so sau trưởng thành còn muốn tinh tế được nhiều, bột củ sen sắc áo sơmi bên ngoài phủ lấy âu phục áo lót, cà vạt đánh cho cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, vạt áo nhét vào quần Tây càng đột hiển hắn vòng eo nhỏ gầy. Hắn đang từ một khung trước dương cầm đứng dậy, màu lam xám đôi mắt chỉ cấp hắn một đạo lãnh đạm dư quang.

Katou lại chinh lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, từ đây trong đầu liền vĩnh viễn khắc xuống kia xóa tự phụ.

Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt rất nhanh kết thúc.

Từ đầu đến cuối, Kobe chỉ ở nhà mình phụ thân yêu cầu phía dưới mười phần miễn cưỡng nhíu mày, yếu ớt muỗi vo ve hô một tiếng: Ca...... Ca., phụ tặng một cái thanh lãnh mắt đao.

Hắn nhìn xem kế phụ bất đắc dĩ thần sắc, mỉm cười một tiếng, biểu thị không có quan hệ, đệ đệ còn nhỏ.

Hắn được an bài đến Kobe gian phòng cách vách. Mười hai tuổi Kobe tuy nói đối với hắn có người sống chớ gần chống cự, nhưng dù sao chỉ là cái còn thuần chân hài tử. Tại hắn mấy lần nhẫn nại tính tình tận lực tới gần phía dưới, nhỏ Kobe đối với hắn phòng bị rốt cục có chỗ buông lỏng. Hắn rất nhanh phát hiện, mình kéo dài bình thường quen thuộc mua những cái kia bánh kẹo đồ ăn vặt, đối non nớt Kobe có không giống bình thường lực hấp dẫn.

Katou cười nhẹ xuất ra một khối con thỏ hình dạng tuyết trắng kẹo đường, tại Kobe tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ trước mặt lắc lư mấy lần.

Kobe màu lam xám con mắt giờ phút này có chút trợn to, lóe ra hiếu kì quang mang. Hắn nhìn xem kẹo đường theo Katou ngón tay đè ép lại bắn về nguyên trạng, tay nhỏ cực nhanh nhận lấy.

Hắn đem kẹo đường nâng tại trước mắt nhào nặn nghiên cứu. Katou nhìn thấy hắn thần trạng, không khỏi cảm thấy thiên nhiên phải có chút đáng yêu, vốn đang tưởng rằng cái thanh lãnh nội liễm hài tử a.

Kobe duỗi ra một điểm đầu lưỡi nếm nếm hương vị, cái này khiến Katou thoáng sửng sốt. Đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi có chút nhô ra, lướt qua liền thôi, lại cào đến Katou lòng ngứa ngáy, một loại dị dạng tình cảm để hắn nhíu lông mày.

Hắn bỗng nhiên hất đầu thanh tỉnh, lập tức liền bị Kobe túi quai hàm hấp dẫn, tuyết trắng tuyết trắng, nhìn mềm nhũn, giống kẹo đường.

Nghĩ bóp.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn nghĩ như vậy cũng như thế thay đổi thực tiễn. Katou một mặt cười mờ ám xoa nắn lấy Kobe mềm hồ hồ gương mặt, tại Kobe tức giận kháng cự thần sắc bên trong, cho Kobe lưu lại bệnh tâm thần ấn tượng.

Cha mẹ của bọn hắn như keo như sơn, nhưng lại riêng phần mình đều là người bận rộn, chiếu cố Kobe cái này trách nhiệm, tự nhiên rơi vào Katou trên thân.

Katou nguyên sinh gia đình cũng không giàu có, hắn thuở nhỏ liền học được ở nhà dài không tại trong lúc đó nấu cơm cho mình ăn, từ đó luyện thành không tệ xử lý bản lĩnh. Kobe đối với Katou bình dân xử lý triển lộ ra mười phần hứng thú. Tình cảm của bọn hắn cũng tại ngày qua ngày trong sinh hoạt dần dần làm sâu sắc.

Kobe sinh hoạt hàng ngày từ Katou toàn quyền phụ trách, bao quát tắm rửa. Lúc trước đều là từ quản gia phụ trách thanh tẩy, cùng Katou ngày càng thâm hậu tình nghĩa huynh đệ để hắn trực tiếp chấp nhận điểm ấy biến hóa.

Katou đối với Kobe yêu mến, phụ mẫu hai người rõ như ban ngày, đều đối bọn hắn hai huynh đệ tình cảm cảm thấy hết sức vui mừng. Hắn đối Kobe tình cảm gần như yêu chiều, ngoại trừ cả ngày đối Kobe hỏi han ân cần, còn thường xuyên treo ở bên miệng, liền liền hắn cùng trường bằng hữu cũng trêu chọc hắn là cái chính cống đệ khống. Nhưng là mỗi đêm ôm Kobe tắm rửa lúc, hắn đều không thể tránh khỏi hết sức chú ý lên Kobe ngày càng phát dục thân thể bộ vị.

Kobe toàn thân trên dưới đều lộ ra thiếu niên mới có ngây ngô cảm giác, trắng nõn thân thể tại nhiệt khí bốc hơi hạ nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt phấn, bờ vai của hắn nhỏ gầy mượt mà, cổ thon dài, Katou đang cho hắn xoa tẩy phần lưng thời điểm kiểu gì cũng sẽ chú ý tới hắn rõ ràng sánh vai lưng mảnh mềm eo. Mỗi lần chạm đến eo của hắn bên cạnh, Kobe đều sẽ vịn vách tường co rúm lại một chút, Katou đôi mắt cũng không tự giác mà trở nên tĩnh mịch.

Mới đầu Kobe vẫn là ngầm thừa nhận Katou xoa tẩy toàn thân của hắn, bao quát lồng ngực, bờ mông, bắp đùi, thế nhưng là chờ Kobe mười lăm tuổi lúc, hắn liền đỏ bừng mặt yêu cầu tự lực cánh sinh. Katou mang theo than tiếc đáp ứng. Mười lăm tuổi năm đó một lần cuối cùng giúp Kobe thanh tẩy thời điểm, thân thể của hắn xúc cảm khiến người trầm mê.

Ngực trắng nhất non, giống thượng hạng dương chi ngọc, điểm xuyết lấy hai điểm kiều nộn phấn hồng. Katou đều không nỡ dùng sức, chỉ cầm khăn mặt nhẹ nhàng vỗ về chơi đùa, lại luôn để nhỏ Kobe cảm thấy mình ngực xốp giòn xốp giòn ngứa, giống có một mảnh lông vũ tại không sợ người khác làm phiền cào. Ngẫu nhiên chạm đến hắn hồng nộn non đầu vú, Kobe sẽ cúi đầu run rẩy, phòng ngừa tiếp xúc đến Katou ánh mắt, tiểu xảo thính tai nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt phấn. Tựa như là...... Thẹn thùng.

Katou ban sơ ý thức được điểm ấy thời điểm, đầy mắt đều là trêu tức, trưởng thành theo tuổi tác, dần dần mang tới ảm đạm không rõ sắc thái.

Lau bờ mông thời điểm hắn sẽ một tay vờn quanh ở Kobe eo nhỏ, để hắn chính diện dán bộ ngực của mình. Kobe địa phương khác nhìn mười phần xương cảm giác, bờ mông lại là không giống ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên sung mãn. Trắng bóc bị hắn nắm chặt, xoa nắn lấy xoa lấy, mông thịt tràn ra đầu ngón tay, cuối cùng nhiễm lên màu hồng, giống khỏa kiều nộn mật đào. Kobe theo động tác của hắn phát ra tinh tế ngâm khẽ, lại cứng ngắc thân thể. Katou gần đây bén nhạy phát hiện Kobe không giống.

Đợi cho thanh tẩy bắp đùi chỗ thời điểm, Katou vừa mới chạm đến da thịt của hắn, Kobe liền run rẩy dữ dội lấy cầm cổ tay của hắn.

Ca ca, nơi này liền, tính toán. Mắt của hắn đuôi đỏ đỏ, lúc nói chuyện mang theo rung động mà.

Ân? Vì cái gì, cho tới nay không đều là ca giúp ngươi tẩy sao? Katou nhìn xem hắn mang theo đỏ ửng khóe mắt cùng thính tai, biết rõ còn cố hỏi, còn mang theo vô tội.

Ta, ta trưởng thành, mình là được. Hắn khẽ cắn miệng môi dưới, bờ môi lập tức trở nên đỏ tươi.

Một lần cuối cùng, ca sợ ngươi tẩy không sạch sẽ. Katou dương dương trong tay khăn mặt, dứt lời liền không được xía vào cái động tác.

Hắn không nhìn lấy Kobe toàn thân rung động cùng không ngừng mưu toan khép lại hai chân, cường ngạnh vặn bung ra, so ngày xưa càng thêm thô lỗ xoa làm.

Ca..... A. Kobe nhẹ giọng kêu to.

Hắn biết Kobe có chút đau, lại ức chế không nổi mình lỗ mãng, vừa nghĩ tới ngày sau liền không cách nào lại đụng vào Kobe thân thể, hắn liền tâm tình ác liệt đến không bình thường.

Hắn cố ý như có như không chạm đến Kobe hạ thân, nhìn như lơ đãng động tác kích thích Kobe càng thêm mãnh liệt phản ứng. Hắn phát giác Kobe non nớt khẽ ngẩng đầu. Hô hấp trì trệ, bỗng nhiên hỗn loạn, trong tay động tác càng thêm mập mờ không rõ. Hắn thậm chí ấn xuống Kobe tiểu xảo đỉnh, không ngừng kích thích.

Hắn biết Kobe tại dưới người hắn run rẩy kịch liệt, hắn nghe được Kobe cắn chặt hàm răng ở giữa xuất ra rên rỉ, hắn nhìn thấy Kobe trong mắt kháng cự cùng khóe mắt óng ánh, nhưng hắn tựa như là cử chỉ điên rồ, làm sao cũng dừng không được làm ác bàn tay.

Không khí chung quanh trở nên nóng bỏng lại dính chặt, hơi nước còn quấn thân thể của bọn hắn.

Kobe cuối cùng tại càng thêm động tác mạnh hạ, co rút tiết ra sơ tinh.

Hắn lập tức xụi lơ, Katou đỡ lấy hắn đưa đến trong lồng ngực của mình.

Ngươi ra ngoài. Cao trào dư vị dần dần lắng lại, thanh âm lạnh lùng vang lên tại Katou ngực, mang theo chút buồn bực. Hắn cảm thấy Kobe cực kỳ yếu đuối tay dùng sức đẩy hắn ra lồng ngực, Katou đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, hắn ý thức được đây là Kobe lần thứ nhất gặp hắn lúc mới có thể dùng ngữ điệu, đối đãi...... Người xa lạ ngữ điệu.

Hắn đứng người lên, dặn dò vài câu, yên lặng rời khỏi phòng tắm.

Mười lăm tuổi tựa hồ trở thành một cái điểm phân định, về sau bọn hắn quan hệ trở nên trở nên tế nhị, Kobe gọi ca ca số lần càng thêm hiếm thấy.

Katou dù mỗi ngày không sợ người khác làm phiền như cũ chiếu cố Kobe ẩm thực sinh hoạt thường ngày, Kobe lại trở nên mười phần kiệm lời. Trưởng thành theo tuổi tác, khí chất của hắn cũng dần dần lạnh lẽo không ít, giống như là thanh lãnh hoa lan phụ lên một tầng băng sương.

Katou giống như là không có nhiều hơn để ý, cùng ngày xưa đồng dạng nói đùa. Chỉ là nhìn kỹ phía dưới, sẽ phát hiện trong mắt của hắn lộ ra khác biệt, mịt mờ mà si mê.

Từ khi mười lăm tuổi về sau hắn cũng không tiếp tục để hắn đụng, thân thể của hắn tựa như trái cấm, càng là không thể chạm vào, càng là trí mạng hấp dẫn người.

Hắn mỗi ngày sáng sớm đều đi Kobe bên giường khẽ hôn trán của hắn, mà hậu tâm đủ hài lòng mới gọi hắn thức dậy. Hắn nhìn xem Kobe mê mẩn trừng trừng bộ dáng, sẽ không khỏi câu lên khóe môi.

Hắn thích thu thập có quan hệ Kobe hết thảy vật phẩm, hắn dùng qua thìa, hắn quất qua xì gà, hắn vứt bỏ đồ lót......

Mỗi cái trằn trọc đêm không ngủ muộn, chạy tới Kobe gian phòng, hôn trộm mặt của hắn, môi của hắn. Hắn tại trời tối người yên nôn nóng, cắn Kobe hút qua xì gà miệng, lặp đi lặp lại nhấm nháp mùi thuốc lá dư hương. Hắn đem mặt vùi vào Kobe xuyên qua đồ lót, nơi đó lưu lại Kobe hương vị, nồng đậm đến làm cho hắn hô hấp thô trọng.

Hắn mỗi lần đều là dạng này tự an ủi, dùng Kobe đồ lót bao trùm đỉnh, tưởng tượng thấy Kobe tú bạch mà thanh lãnh mặt tại dưới người hắn, đỏ bừng, duỗi ra đỏ tươi lưỡi. Thẳng đến trọc dịch làm bẩn đồ lót.

Hắn trầm thấp cười, đệ đệ của hắn, hiện tại dính đầy hắn hương vị.

Katou biết Kobe tại mười tuổi lúc liền đi học được quyền kích, mà chính hắn cũng còn đang không ngừng tôi luyện nhu đạo, mười chín tuổi lúc sớm đã là nhu đạo đỉnh phong. Katou từng đang dùng cơm khoảng cách đắc ý cùng Kobe nói, chờ ngươi sau khi lớn lên, có ca ca tài nghệ này, liền cùng ta luận bàn một thanh. Kobe đối với hắn không nhiều lời giúp cho để ý tới, ánh mắt nhìn hắn lại là lộ ra ẩn ẩn lòng háo thắng.

Ba năm sau, Katou đã ở trường cảnh sát luyện thành nhanh nhẹn lại cường ngạnh thân thủ, hắn nhìn xem Kobe không nói một lời từ quyền kích quán phòng thay quần áo đi tới, không có mang quyền kích bộ, ở trần.

Kobe năm đó ngây ngô thân thể đã thuế biến được thành quen, trắng nõn trên thân thể bám vào một tầng hơi mỏng cơ bắp, ưu mỹ nhân ngư tuyến hướng phía dưới kéo dài, biến mất đến lưng quần. Katou ánh mắt tại chỗ kia dao động một cái chớp mắt.

Làm sao không mang quyền kích bộ? Hắn đi lên trước, cười khẽ, rất tự nhiên dựng vào Kobe bả vai, xem thường ngươi ca ca ta?

Hắn cảm thụ được dưới tay trắng nõn xúc cảm, không khỏi thả nhẹ hô hấp, Kobe rất lâu không có dạng này để trần thân thể để hắn tiếp xúc gần gũi.

Kobe mở to mắt, nghiêng nghiêng nghễ hắn một chút, đem chiếc cằm thon giương lên, ra hiệu nhanh bắt đầu.

Katou buông tay ra, chà xát đầu ngón tay, mang theo lưu luyến.

Hắn nhìn thẳng Kobe ngày càng thành thục băng lãnh ánh mắt, so tài hết sức căng thẳng.

Chỉ một thoáng, quyền kích trong quán chỉ nghe thấy da thịt chạm vào nhau thanh âm cùng quyền cước vung vẩy bay phất phới.

Mười tám tuổi Kobe chính đang tuổi trẻ hữu lực, công phu là không thể nghi ngờ tinh xảo, một quyền một kích cũng giống như bản thân hắn gọn gàng mà linh hoạt. Hai mươi hai tuổi Katou nhưng lại so đỉnh phong thời kì nhiều hơn rất nhiều Kobe so sánh không bằng kinh nghiệm, một chiêu một thức nhìn như nhu hòa lại chiêu chiêu hung ác lợi.

Nhu đạo giảng cứu thiếp thân kỹ pháp, không thể tới gần người liền tối kỵ. Katou căng thẳng thần kinh, né tránh Kobe cường ngạnh trực tiếp công kích. Tại Kobe ba đòn không nặng sau, hắn chờ đúng thời cơ, cầm một cái chế trụ Kobe thủ đoạn, trong nháy mắt quấn ôm lấy hắn.

Cùng nhu đạo tương đối, tay quyền anh chỉ có tại không thể tới gần người lúc nhanh chuẩn hung ác đánh bại đối phương mới có phần thắng, một khi bị cận thân, thì tương đương với thua.

Kobe không có thi triển chỗ trống, hắn nhíu mày, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Katou, ý đồ lấy chân đánh quét. Nhưng Katou tựa hồ nhìn ra ý đồ của hắn, hai chân một chọi một đừng, trực tiếp khóa lại hắn chân động tác.

Ngăn chặn bả vai, hướng phía trước một ném, Kobe bị đánh ngã xuống đất.

Katou ngược lại là không có lập tức đứng dậy, hắn duy trì áp chế Kobe động tác. Nhìn xem hắn bị mồ hôi liếm qua lồng ngực, hiện ra quang trạch, đặc biệt là kia phấn nộn hai điểm, tại mới kịch liệt ma sát bên trong có chút đứng thẳng.

Nhiều năm qua mong nhớ ngày đêm thân thể gần ngay trước mắt, dễ như trở bàn tay, Katou không khỏi híp mắt ở hai mắt, hắn chế trụ Kobe thủ đoạn một tấc một tấc hướng trên đỉnh đầu theo.

Kobe không ngừng giãy dụa, vóc người tương đối nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn yếu thế làm hắn không thể động đậy. Katou vui vẻ nhếch miệng, thưởng thức hắn màu lam xám đáy mắt toát ra quật cường cùng không cam lòng.

Hắn trừng ở Katou mấy giây liền khuất nhục dời đi ánh mắt.

Hiện nay tình hình, ngược lại tốt giống như Katou đang làm ép buộc nhà lành thiếu nam hoạt động. Hắn vẩy một cái lông mày, lên trêu đùa tâm tư. Liếm liếm đôi môi khô khốc, xích lại gần Kobe, ở bên tai thổi hơi, có phục hay không?

Kobe run nhẹ lên, dường như chịu không nổi bên tai hô hấp quấy rối. Hắn cắn môi dưới, hạ quyết tâm không để ý tới trên thân người.

Katou phát hiện hắn tai bộ mẫn cảm, ánh mắt càng thêm tĩnh mịch, hòa hợp phong bạo, hô hấp của hắn thô trọng, mang theo vận động qua đi ẩm ướt cực nóng. Tiểu xảo vành tai nhìn vừa trắng vừa mềm, nếu như đích thân lên đi, mút ở, Kobe phản ứng là không phải sẽ càng thêm mê người? Hắn mang theo ý nghĩ như vậy, như bị vườn địa đàng rắn dẫn dụ, gần như si mê chậm rãi xích lại gần.

Đụng vào vành tai một sát na, Kobe một trận run rẩy qua đi bản năng quay đầu đi chất vấn. Lại chưa nghĩ trực tiếp đón nhận làm ác bờ môi.

Hắn môi dưới bị mút ở.

Kobe đồng tử bỗng nhiên thu nhỏ.

Katou hiển nhiên cũng rất khiếp sợ, đã từng mỗi đêm cẩn thận hôn trộm môi cứ như vậy bị hắn quang minh chính đại ngậm lấy, tựa như nội tâm tối tăm không mặt trời tình cảm ngạnh sinh sinh bị gỡ ra một cái khe, cường quang rót vào đâm vào hắn một chút mở mắt không ra. Hắn mang theo ngọt ngào cùng khẩn trương, trong lúc nhất thời không biết làm gì động tác, sợ vừa mới động sẽ kinh ngạc dưới thân trân bảo.

Đẩy cửa âm thanh đột nhiên vang lên.

Xuân, ngươi không phải nói ngươi cùng ngươi đệ......

Đồng đảng thanh âm bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

[ Thêm thần ] Mất khống chế ( Ngụy huynh đệ )( Bên trong )aiwochengzine  
Work Text:  
Katou xuân tại hảo hữu muốn nói lại thôi trong ánh mắt cùng nhau rời đi quyền kích quán, một đường không nói gì.  
Kobe nóng lòng đẩy hắn ra cử động nói rõ hết thảy.  
Katou mỉm cười lấy, hắn không quan tâm hảo hữu thấy thế nào hắn, là đối đệ đệ có không tốt ý đồ biến thái cũng tốt, cho rằng ngoài ý muốn cũng tốt, đều đối với hắn không tạo được bao lớn ảnh hưởng.  
Trọng yếu, là Kobe ý nghĩ.  
Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh nắng chiều, đường chân trời cuối cùng, là chói lọi mà ảm đạm mờ nhạt.

Khô nóng không khí, dính chặt mồ hôi, cao bỏng da thịt.  
Katou dưới thân nhục thể mỹ hảo mà tinh xảo, mỗi tấc vân da đều là Thượng Đế tác phẩm hoàn mỹ. Hắn theo Katou va chạm không ngừng nữu bãi vòng eo, bờ mông cao kiều, chỗ giao hợp trơn ướt dính liên tiếp, óng ánh chất lỏng hỗn tạp bạch trọc bắn tung tóe tại hắn xinh đẹp lưng bên trên.  
Katou nghe thấy dưới thân người hỗn loạn khóc thở, vịn qua gương mặt của hắn, cái kia tâm tâm niệm niệm người không có ngày thường tự phụ, chỉ để lại xốp giòn đến thực chất bên trong mị ý, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi hướng hắn tác hôn, Katou điên cuồng mút vào cướp lấy, đem câu kia bao hàm tình dục ca ca toàn bộ nuốt ăn vào bụng, chỉ lưu phiêu miểu dư âm......  
Hắn bỗng dưng trong đêm tối mở mắt ra, thăm dò hạ thân ẩm ướt, khẽ thở dài một hơi. Từ lần trước cái kia ngoài ý muốn hôn về sau, đây đã là hắn thứ vô số lần mộng xuân.  
Trong lòng dục niệm không cách nào khắc chế, chỉ có thể dọc theo trước đây vết tích điên cuồng sinh trưởng.

Kobe thái độ đối với hắn càng thêm lãnh đạm, nói chuyện cùng hắn lúc duy nhất đáp lại cơ hồ chính là nhíu mày. Nhưng cho dù là như thế Katou cũng cảm thấy hắn mười phần đáng yêu, tựa như là một con vung vẩy non nớt nanh vuốt con mèo, nhìn như hung ác, kì thực mềm yếu bất lực. Bởi vì hắn dù cho phản ứng lãnh đạm, cũng sẽ không trực tiếp cự tuyệt Katou một hệ liệt quan tâm cùng đụng vào.  
Cuối cùng, hắn vẫn như cũ coi hắn là ca ca.  
Mà Katou phát giác cái này một tiềm ẩn ưu thế sau, mừng thầm kiên trì tại sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong tùy tiện chấm mút.  
Kobe học lên khảo thí sắp đến, Katou mỗi đêm đều sẽ giúp hắn làm xoa bóp buông lỏng.  
Kobe quá mệt mỏi, về nhà liền hướng trên giường một co quắp thành một đoàn, mềm nhũn tùy ý hắn lật qua lật lại giày vò. Katou cách quần áo theo vò hắn mềm dẻo thân thể, thủ pháp xảo diệu, Kobe có khi tại mê mẩn trừng trừng ở giữa sẽ thoải mái phát ra cùng loại nói mê hừ nhẹ, mơ hồ liền ngủ mất. Phảng phất một con đảo cái bụng tùy ý chủ nhân khò khè mèo đen.  
Hắn ngày thường cẩn thận tỉ mỉ chế phục xốc xếch, lộ ra mảng lớn tuyết trắng lồng ngực, quần cũng bởi vì lề mề mà lộ ra gợi cảm eo vượt. Katou mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn bộ này không có chút nào phòng bị bộ dáng, sẽ không tự giác nhấp nhô hầu kết.  
Xác nhận Kobe ngủ say sau, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem hắn áo ngoài trừ bỏ, khắc chế ẩn nhẫn bàn tay dần dần trở nên lớn gan phóng đãng, Katou đầu ngón tay dao động đến hắn trần trụi ngực, trêu đùa phấn nộn cuống vú. Rất sớm trước đó Katou liền phát hiện, Kobe núm vú ngoài ý muốn so bình thường nam tính càng lớn, lại thêm chút kích thích liền mẫn cảm đứng thẳng. Kobe trong mộng theo động tác của hắn vặn vẹo thân thể một cái, một điểm ngâm khẽ xuất ra khóe miệng.  
Katou liếm liếm môi khô ráo.  
Hắn thuận Kobe xinh đẹp nhân ngư offline trượt, nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng bắp đùi thịt mềm, cảm nhận được thân thể kia hơi run rẩy, Katou cười. Hắn vẫn chưa thỏa mãn vỗ về chơi đùa hắn mượt mà bờ mông, cúi người mút ở Kobe môi. Ra ngoài sợ đánh thức hắn lo lắng, hắn chỉ là mút hôn liếm láp hắn hàm răng, nếm đến điểm vị ngọt liền buông ra, hô hấp thô trọng.  
Hắn nhìn xem mình trong quần lót túi một khối, trầm mặc nhìn về phía Kobe, cực nóng ánh mắt giống như ngọn lửa liếm láp lấy Kobe toàn thân.  
Hít sâu một hơi, giúp Kobe mặc áo ngủ, dịch tốt góc chăn, nhẹ nhàng gài cửa lại, rời đi.  
Sinh hoạt vẫn còn tiếp tục, mà hắn càng ngày càng tăng lòng ham chiếm hữu như cuồng phong tứ ngược không ngớt, gần như mất khống chế tình dục như dây leo sinh trưởng tốt, lại không cách nào lộ rõ trên mặt.  
Tại Katou biết được Kobe lựa chọn đi phương xa học đại học sau, tình cảm của hắn càng thêm nôn nóng, như ngâm mình ở nóng hổi nham tương bên trong dày vò. Kobe tận lực lựa chọn phương xa trường học nguyên nhân, Katou lòng dạ biết rõ.  
Đệ đệ của hắn muốn trốn đi hắn.  
Yêu mà không được khó nhịn trong bóng tối yên lặng lên men, đôn đốc dục vọng của hắn tiến một bước phát sinh.  
Từng bước một, dần dần mất khống chế......

Hắn chủ động hướng học viện xin huấn luyện viên tư cách, bởi vì người tố chất ưu tú mà thành công đảm nhiệm, mới một nhóm huấn luyện viên thân phận danh chính ngôn thuận tiến vào Kobe sân trường.  
Không để ý Kobe phản đối thường thường đến tìm hắn, vẫn như cũ làm mặt ngoài ôn hòa thân nhân đại ca ca. Mặc dù mỗi ngày đêm khuya hôn trộm không cách nào tiếp tục, lấy xoa bóp làm lý do đụng vào cũng vô pháp mong đợi, nhưng hắn không nóng nảy.  
Hắn muốn để Kobe, rời hắn lại không được.  
Hắn sẽ âm thầm chiếu cố Kobe, cũng sẽ giám thị bí mật Kobe. Phàm đối Kobe bất lợi người cùng sự tình, hắn âm thầm quét dọn, bất động thanh sắc; Phàm là Kobe thu được thư tình, hắn toàn bộ nửa đường cướp đi, xé nát ném đi; Phàm là tiếp cận Kobe người, hắn đùa nghịch chút thủ đoạn, để bọn hắn muốn bao nhiêu xa lăn bao xa; Liền liền rời nhà bố dượng mẫu vì Kobe tiểu thiếu gia cố ý định chế AI Quản gia, cũng bị hắn mang hộ đi.  
Hắn thon dài đầu ngón tay vuốt vuốt kia tiểu xảo màu đen bông tai, hơi chút dùng sức, bén nhọn đỉnh đâm rách ngón tay của hắn, chảy ra một giọt máu đỏ tươi. Duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, đem máu liếm tiến miệng bên trong, hắn ôn nhu cười một tiếng, đáy mắt hiện lên một tia khiến người sợ hãi bướng bỉnh.

Lớn trợ có hắn là đủ rồi a. Hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Katou kế hoạch một mực đều đâu vào đấy tiến hành.  
Thẳng đến ngày nào đó, hắn trông thấy một cái nam nhân tay bẩn đặt ở Kobe mềm dẻo nhỏ hẹp trên lưng.  
Chủ nhân của cái tay kia rất hiểu che giấu mình bẩn thỉu tâm tư, không để lại dấu vết biên độ nhỏ thượng hạ du dời, thật lâu không lấy ra.  
Người kia ôm lấy khóe miệng, dán chặt lấy Kobe phần lưng động tác, thỉnh thoảng cười nhẹ tiến đến bên tai của hắn nói chuyện. Katou nhìn thấy Kobe bất động thanh sắc trốn tránh, cũng nhìn thấy người kia mặt dày vô sỉ lần nữa gần sát.  
Chướng mắt tràng cảnh để hắn híp mắt, nguy hiểm tại đáy mắt mờ mịt.  
Hắn trực tiếp đi hướng sát lại quá gần hai người, không khách khí chút nào đẩy ra tay của người kia, chế trụ Kobe kéo tiến trong lồng ngực của mình.  
Katou khí lực không nhỏ, người kia che mình tay. Quay đầu nhìn hằm hằm.  
Hắn cảm thấy mình trong ngực rỗng, trên tay mỹ hảo xúc cảm đều biến mất không gặp. Đang muốn mắng lên, lại giật mình một cỗ ý lạnh leo lên đến lưng, lạnh đến hắn khẽ run rẩy.  
Hắn thấy được đối diện cái kia ôm Kobe trong mắt của nam nhân, cơ hồ tràn ra tới sát ý.

Hắn đối ngươi làm cái gì? Katou mặt âm trầm, đem hắn đưa đến lầu dạy học một góc, đem hắn chống đỡ tại bên tường.  
Cái gì? Kobe ý đồ nghiêng đầu tránh thoát tay hắn đụng vào, vô hiệu.  
Cái cằm của hắn bị chế trụ, đầu bị ép nâng lên. Huấn luyện quân sự lúc chế phục giày từ trường học thống nhất cấp cho, không có tăng cao giày gia trì, mười centimet chênh lệch để Kobe chỉ có thể không cam lòng ngưỡng mộ hắn.  
Vừa mới người kia, ngươi cùng hắn đang làm gì? Katou khắc chế không được cất cao âm lượng. Mình ngấp nghé đã lâu pho mát bị người khác động, ai cũng trong lòng khó chịu.  
Ngươi nói ta cộng tác? Hắn nhíu mày, hắn lúc hướng dẫn ta động tác.  
Chỉ đạo động tác dựa vào gần như vậy? Thanh âm của hắn vội vàng mà đè nén nộ khí, lời nói cơ hồ là từ trong hàm răng bức đi ra.  
Quản tốt chính ngươi ban. Kobe màu lam xám mắt nhàn nhạt nhìn chăm chú lên hắn.  
Ngụ ý, không có quan hệ gì với ngươi.  
Cái này triệt để kích thích Katou đang đứng ở bộc phát biên giới thần kinh.  
Không liên quan gì đến ta? Tốt. Không liên quan gì đến ta. Ta Thiên Thiên đem ngươi trở thành trân bảo bưng lấy sợ nát, sợ ngươi bị người khác đụng phải, ngươi cứ như vậy không hề lo lắng để nam nhân khác đụng ngươi.  
Hắn kia tay bẩn đều nhanh ngả vào quần áo ngươi bên trong con mẹ nó ngươi còn cùng hắn cười cười nói nói.  
Quanh thân đột nhiên giảm xuống khí áp âm trầm đến làm cho Kobe cảnh giác, lầu dạy học bên trong tĩnh đến tiếng kim rơi cũng có thể nghe được, giống như là phong bạo tiến đến trước yên tĩnh.  
Katou mặt cõng chỉ riêng, một nửa biến mất tại lờ mờ tia sáng bên trong, Kobe thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, hắn cái cằm bị bóp đau nhức.  
Hắn nghĩ kéo ra ấn xuống cái cằm tay, lại khó mà rung chuyển khí lực kia to đến kinh người cánh tay.  
Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Katou: Ngươi...... Nổi điên làm gì.  
Lời còn chưa dứt, tầm mắt của hắn đột nhiên tối sầm. Katou bỗng nhiên lấn đến gần, mang theo bụi đất khí tức cùng to lớn áp bách, môi của hắn lập tức bị hung hăng mút ở, rất có ngang ngược cùng xâm lược tính, nam nhân không giống với dĩ vãng cường thế khí tức trong nháy mắt tràn ngập mũi miệng của hắn.  
Chế trụ hắn cái cằm hôn lên thời điểm, Katou đem trước sớm kế hoãn binh toàn bộ ném sau ót, chậm cái gì chậm, lại chậm người khác liền đem ngươi đồ vật cướp đi.  
Nghĩ tới đây, Katou phẫn hận cạy mở Kobe bờ môi, cuốn lên hắn lộn xộn lấy rượu đỏ cùng xì gà mùi thơm cái lưỡi, tựa như phát điên quấy làm mút vào. Đã từng mỗi cái ban đêm, hắn hôn trộm bờ môi vẫn như cũ như dĩ vãng ngon miệng, nhưng như thế quang minh chính đại hôn hắn, còn là lần đầu tiên. Katou cho tới nay không cách nào nói ra miệng tình cảm, cứ như vậy triệt để đánh nát phủ bụi lồng giam, bát vân kiến nhật.  
Bị ca ca cưỡng hôn chấn kinh còn để Kobe thật lâu chậm bất quá thần, hắn ngốc lăng, quên đi phản kháng. Phát giác được Kobe dị thường thuận theo, Katou vui vẻ nhíu mày, tiến một bước xâm nhập trêu đùa Kobe thơm ngọt mê người miệng lưỡi.  
Càng thêm mãnh liệt quấn mút cùng cướp đoạt để Kobe cơ hồ thở không ra hơi, nghẹn đỏ lên tuyết trắng mặt, eo chỉ chốc lát liền xụi lơ, rơi vào Katou trong tay.  
Linh xảo lưỡi liếm vượt qua hàm, Kobe cảm thấy chui lên lưng tê dại, cào được lòng người ngứa. Katou mãnh liệt đến tựa như là muốn đem hắn nuốt ăn vào bụng, miệng lưỡi dây dưa nước đọng âm thanh dâm mỹ đến làm cho người xấu hổ.  
Ngô...... Hạ thân truyền đến xúc cảm khác thường, hắn giằng co, lại chỉ là phí công.  
Katou buông hắn ra phần gáy, dùng chân đẩy ra Kobe dài nhỏ hai chân. Nhàn rỗi cái tay kia cách đồ rằn ri bóp nhẹ mấy lần cuống vú, thô ráp chất liệu hung hăng nghiền ép lên kia hai điểm mẫn cảm màu son, đánh Kobe tinh tế run lên.  
Katou thuận lồng ngực của hắn từng chút từng chút dời xuống động, đầu ngón tay thoải mái mà đẩy ra rộng rãi lưng quần, tiến vào đồ lót, một thanh cầm hắn yếu ớt hạ thân.  
Kobe đẩu động. Hắn cảm nhận được Kobe bỗng nhiên kịch liệt phản ứng, buông ra môi của hắn, trấn an tính hướng lỗ tai của hắn thổi hơi: Xuỵt, đừng sợ. Mà Kobe chỉ lo nắm lấy Katou quần áo há mồm thở dốc, thời gian dài hôn để hắn gần như ngạt thở.  
Hắn hoàn hồn, nhưng hắn nhưng không có khí lực phản kháng, chỉ có thể mềm thành một mảnh, bị kẻ cầm đầu gắt gao vò tiến trong ngực.  
Katou xoa nắn lên hạ thân của hắn, thưởng thức bị hắn mút đến sưng đỏ cánh môi, cùng khóe miệng của hắn không kịp nuốt xuống óng ánh. Hắn mỗi một lần lột động, đều để Kobe nhắm mắt lại thở gấp gáp, trắng nõn trên mặt choáng lấy phấn hồng.  
Ân...... Ân...... Đừng...... Hắn rên rỉ khàn khàn mà mê người, trầm thấp tiếng vọng tại giáo học lâu một góc. Hắn muốn cắn im miệng môi, ngăn cản cái này xấu hổ thanh âm thốt ra mà ra, lại bị từng lớp từng lớp khoái cảm xung kích vừa vặn không xong da. Giàu có kỹ xảo tính an ủi, thuận gốc rễ một mực kích thích đến dần dần ướt át đầu, khoái cảm tê dại từng trận, bay thẳng đỉnh đầu, để Kobe nhịn không được ngẩng đầu lên, trần trụi ra như thiên nga cái cổ.  
Katou đem hắn đỉnh bài tiết chất lỏng xóa mở, mượn ngày này nhưng bôi trơn càng thêm thông thuận trêu đùa. Càng thêm kịch liệt xoa nắn vỗ về chơi đùa để Kobe run chân đến thẳng hướng ngồi xuống, Katou cố ý buông cánh tay, thành công để dưới tình thế cấp bách Kobe ôm lấy hắn cổ. Cũng là Kobe chủ động nghênh hợp.  
Katou cười đắc ý, ác ý đào khoét đỉnh, gắt gao cầm chắc lấy để Kobe sảng khoái điểm mẫn cảm.  
Tần suất càng thêm cao đùa bỡn để tình dục không ngừng kéo lên, rời cái này cách đó không xa thỉnh thoảng truyền đến học sinh tiếng cười nói, bị phát hiện khả năng thành tuyệt hảo thôi tình tề, cái này khiến Kobe tại mãnh liệt xấu hổ cùng trong khoái cảm ẩm ướt hốc mắt.  
Tươi nếm nhân sự hắn khó có thể chịu đựng mãnh liệt khoái cảm xâm nhập, không bao lâu, Kobe một cái giật mình, sụp đổ giống như ôm cổ của hắn cao giọng rên rỉ. A a —— Ân ———  
Kobe co rút tiết tại Katou trong tay, đầy mặt ửng hồng.  
Katou rút tay ra, nhìn trong tay bạch trọc, liếm lấy một ngụm nhỏ. Trầm thấp cười một tiếng, đệ đệ của ta, ngươi hương vị rất ngọt.  
Hắn dùng giấy vệ sinh tùy ý lau một chút, ôm lấy hai chân mềm đến thẳng run lên Kobe, hướng phòng ngủ đi đến.

Kobe nhìn xem Katou đóng cửa lại rời đi, huấn luyện viên sự vụ quấn thân, biến mất thời gian dài như vậy đã là thất trách.  
Cao trào dư vị sớm tại hắn nằm tại Katou trong ngực trên nửa đường tiêu tán. Hắn mờ mịt nhìn xem đỉnh đầu trần nhà chạy không, hết thảy đều hoang đường giống là giấc mộng.  
Hắn trở mình, bỗng nhiên nghe được dưới cái gối có tiếng vang.  
Xốc lên xem xét, là một cái hộp sắt, hộp thân bị lau đến 锃 Sáng. Kobe mở ra cái nắp, bên trong lẳng lặng nằm hắn xì gà.  
Đây là hắn thường quất bảng hiệu, đã còn thừa không có mấy, lọc miệng có mới mẻ vết cắn.  
Hắn nhắm mắt lại.  
Không phải là không có phát giác, chỉ là không muốn tin tưởng.

"Thêm thần" Tuyệt đối phục tùng by pikapika07  
Fandoms: Phú hào hình sự Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)  
Explicit  
Rape/Non-Con  
M/M  
Complete Work  
26 Aug 2020  
Tags  
Rape/Non-ConKambe Daisuke/Katou Haru Thêm thần  
Summary  
Lão Văn, BDSM Phong cách, thận

Tuyệt đối phục tùng 2  
Ngoài cửa sổ trời tờ mờ sáng, Katou đen vành mắt, nhìn chằm chằm trên trần nhà vết bẩn chạy không, rút ra trước kia liền chuẩn bị tại gối đầu bên cạnh quất giấy, lau lau ẩm ướt cộc cộc tay, đem niêm hồ hồ giấy toàn thành một đoàn, tiện tay nhét vào sàn nhà khô cạn nếp uốn viên giấy phía trên.  
Katou cảm thấy gần nhất quá biến thái, lâm vào thật sâu bản thân ghét bỏ, nhưng là thân thể bản năng không bị khống chế, Katou trước mắt hiện lên nào đó khuôn mặt, từ trái tim cuồn cuộn lên cổ cổ nhiệt lưu, dọc theo thần kinh tuyến, hướng giữa háng sóng quá khứ, mắt nhìn thấy bất tranh khí tiểu huynh đệ, lại muốn nhô lên đến, Katou nhụt chí, sắp khóc lên.  
Katou cao trung âm thanh, không có giao qua bạn gái, cũng không phải bởi vì xấu xí, hắn tự nhận là còn nói qua được, nguyên nhân là không có tâm động cảm giác, thậm chí một mực bị bằng hữu giễu cợt nói không chừng là cái Gay, thẳng đến một tháng trước, hắn triệt để xác nhận mình không phải Gay, cũng không phải không có tình cảm người gỗ.  
Tình cảm của hắn giống sông Tiền Đường triều cường, lăn lộn, nói đến là đến, mà lại có tài nhưng thành đạt muộn, vừa đến đã so người khác sôi trào mãnh liệt.  
Ròng rã một tháng, vừa nhắm mắt, trước mắt không tự chủ trồi lên diễm lệ bóng hình xinh đẹp, cao gầy người mẫu dáng người, thanh thuần cao trung quần áo thủy thủ, đơn vai bằng da túi sách, choàng tại trên vai chảy thủy quang như thác nước tóc đen.  
Nàng tiện tay đem rũ xuống bên tai tóc dài, kẹp ở sau tai, nghiêng mặt lộ ra xinh đẹp hình dáng tuyến, con ngươi màu đen lóe ánh sáng óng ánh, Katou một nháy mắt liền bị Cupid bắn trúng, bị chỉ thoáng nhìn hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt nữ tính, thật sâu hấp dẫn.  
Hắn cũng giống như ma, bốn phía nghe ngóng, cuối cùng từ lân cận ban quái nhân tinh dã nơi đó, thu hoạch đến nữ tính tin tức, kết quả để hắn vừa muốn khóc vừa muốn cười, muốn cười chính là hắn biết tên của nàng, rất êm tai —— Kobe linh sông, muốn khóc chính là hắn đồng thời cũng biết hắn ca ca danh tự, rất khó nghe —— Kobe lớn trợ.  
Toàn bộ đồng học đều biết hắn cùng Kobe chỗ không đến, kỳ thật hai người bọn họ cũng chưa từng xảy ra thực chất xung đột, Kobe là tài phiệt thiếu gia, theo lý thuyết không nên tới phổ thông cao trung, nhưng người nào biết nguyên nhân đâu, chỉ có thể làm là kẻ có tiền kỳ quái đam mê.  
Kobe một tháng trước đó chuyển tới Katou chỗ cao trung, cùng muội muội của hắn cùng một chỗ, nhưng trên thực tế, để Katou kỳ quái là, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có ở trong sân trường gặp qua Kobe linh sông, theo lý thuyết như thế tư sắc xuất chúng nữ sinh, đi tới trường học hẳn là sẽ gây nên sóng to gió lớn, nhưng trên thực tế vô luận là ngoài sáng vẫn là ngầm, đều không ai nâng lên Kobe linh sông danh tự, ngược lại là Kobe lớn trợ, thường đeo tại toàn trường thầy trò bên miệng.  
Kobe lại đẹp trai lại xa hoa, rất thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh, cái này không kỳ quái, nhưng không chỉ có như thế, hắn tại nam sinh ở giữa cũng rất có nhân khí, thành tích xuất chúng, vận động thiên phú kiệt xuất, nhưng trọng yếu nhất chính là, hắn xưa nay không tiếc rẻ dùng tiền, đương nhiên liền dẫn tới một bang tham lam tùy tùng, bất quá Kobe bản nhân đối với cái này cũng không thèm để ý.  
Katou không phải tùy tùng, hắn chướng mắt Kobe dùng tiền thái độ, nhưng có lẽ là nguyên nhân này, hắn luôn cảm thấy Kobe tại nhằm vào hắn, lên lớp cũng tốt, sân vận động bên trên cũng tốt, luôn cảm thấy có rùng mình ánh mắt từ phía sau lưng nhìn mình chằm chằm, mà hắn mỗi lần quay đầu, Kobe tổng giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xem hắn.  
Katou rùng mình một cái, quyết định không nghĩ hắn, vẫn là nghĩ hắn linh sông đi.  
Hắn dở khóc dở cười nhìn xem bất tranh khí tiểu huynh đệ, móc ra khăn tay đến lại đánh một phát.

Dạng này tinh lực suy kiệt Katou xuân, giẫm lên đánh chuông, leo lên tiến về trường học nhẹ quỹ, vừa lúc là đi làm cao phong, nhẹ quỹ trong xe cực kì chen chúc, hoàn toàn là người dán người trình độ.

Loại tình huống này nếu như là nữ hài tử, rất dễ dàng đụng phải tàu điện si hán đi, Katou trong đầu trồi lên nhàm chán suy nghĩ lung tung, đúng lúc này, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm giác một cái tay đặt tại cái mông của hắn bên trên.  
Là do ở chen chúc nguyên nhân đi, nhẹ quỹ cao tốc hành sử, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có trước sau lắc lư, tay đụng phải trên mông không phải kỳ quái sự tình, Katou trong lòng trấn an, nhưng cái kia hai tay lại giống như là cố ý cùng hắn đối nghịch, bắt đầu bóp cái mông của hắn, lại bắt lại bóp, thủ pháp tràn ngập ti hèn cảm giác, tại trình độ bên trên, đã không có cách nào về bởi vì thành ngẫu nhiên va chạm.  
Có người tại tàu điện bên trên bóp cái mông của mình?  
Theo lý thuyết hắn nên thét lên hoặc là bắt được sau lưng cái tay kia, nhưng vấn đề tới, hắn là cái đứng đắn nam học sinh cấp ba.  
Có người sẽ tại tàu điện bên trên bóp nam học sinh cấp ba cái mông sao? Không khỏi quá không thể tưởng tượng, thế là Katou quyết định trước án binh bất động.

Trạm tiếp theo, một mạch đi lên rất nhiều hành khách, toa xe trở nên càng thêm chen chúc, Katou phát giác chủ nhân của cái tay kia, áp sát vào lưng của hắn bên trên, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được lồng ngực chập trùng, cùng không biết là vô tình hay là cố ý thổi tới sau cái cổ khí ẩm.  
Katou một cái tay nắm lấy tàu điện tay vịn, một cái tay chăm chú nắm lấy ba lô của mình, hắn cũng không phải sợ ném đồ vật, là quá khẩn trương, không biết tay nên để ở nơi đâu thích hợp hơn.  
Phía sau si hán so Katou muốn thấp hơn một đầu tả hữu, Katou trong người đồng lứa không tính là cường tráng, so sánh dưới, si hán dáng người càng lộ vẻ tiểu xảo, mà lại càng làm cho người ta khó hiểu chính là, từ phía sau lưng vòng qua đến một sợi, hoa nhài sữa tắm, thấm tâm mùi thơm ngát, cái này cùng trong tưởng tượng si hán hình tượng một trời một vực, Katou không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, mà si hán cũng biến thành càng thêm làm càn.  
Si hán miêu tả lấy Katou cái mông tay, vây quanh bên hông, đứng tại Katou trung niên nam nhân chính đưa lưng về phía hắn, chuyên chú cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, cho nên si hán tay, quá phận không kiêng nể gì cả, hắn đem Katou chế phục áo sơ mi trắng từ quần dài ở trong kéo ra đến, tay dọc theo áo sơmi vạt áo dò xét đi vào, như có như không chạm đến lấy như tơ lụa bóng loáng phần bụng.  
Katou nắm lấy hô hấp, buông thõng con mắt, quan sát đến cái tay kia, ngón tay măng nhọn dài nhỏ, tiêu pha trắng noãn bóng loáng, hắn từng nghe người nói qua, tay có khả năng nhất phản ứng ra một người gia đình sinh hoạt tình trạng, giống như vậy trắng noãn tay, nên là thuộc đại thiếu gia a, không, hẳn là đại tiểu thư, Katou tập trung tại si hán ống tay áo bên trên —— Gấp miệng màu trắng tay áo dài quần áo thủy thủ.  
Katou mộng, tại tàu điện bên trên bị nữ cao trung sinh bỉ ổi?

Mà lại mọc ra xinh đẹp như vậy tay người, khuôn mặt cũng hẳn là rất xinh đẹp, mà lại vóc dáng rất cao, nói cách khác đứng tại mình đằng sau si hán, nhưng thật ra là cái dáng dấp rất đẹp tiểu thư khuê các?  
Giống như vậy không thể tưởng tượng tàu điện si hán play Tràng cảnh, liền xem như av Đạo diễn cũng không dám đập đi.  
Thừa dịp Katou chạy trước thần, rắn bóng loáng tay, đã thuận lợi xuyên qua thắt lưng của hắn, thò vào giữa háng.  
...... Ngô......  
Katou lơ đãng tiết ra rên rỉ, hắn bị thanh âm của mình dọa đạo, trợn tròn con mắt, gấp che miệng lại, bên cạnh trung niên nhân kỳ quái nhìn hắn một cái, không có quá coi ra gì, lại thu hồi ánh mắt nhìn màn hình điện thoại di động.  
Si hán tay, cách Katou bằng bông góc bẹt quần, dùng nhất ti hèn thủ pháp, nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp nhào nặn phân thân, sảng khoái dòng điện từ giữa háng dọc theo cột sống, từng đợt từng đợt va đập vào đỉnh đầu.  
Katou sáng sớm mình vừa đánh một phát, nhưng cái này cùng cái tay này cảm giác kém xa, có lẽ là bởi vì là tay của người khác, có lẽ là bởi vì cái tay này kỹ thuật thực sự rất tốt, không vội vã, nhẹ nhàng nặng nề mà khuấy động lấy.  
Katou cong lưng lên, sảng khoái cảm giác khiến cho hắn có chút cầm giữ không được thân thể bản năng, đúng lúc này, sau lưng si hán một cái tay khác, cũng thăm dò lên trên, từ phía sau vòng lấy hắn hẹp eo, linh hoạt từ áo sơmi vạt áo tham tiến vào, miêu tả trơn bóng phần bụng, lòng bàn tay hơi lạnh, Katou làn da lửa nóng, lạnh nóng so sánh hạ, cái tay kia di động quỹ tích, phá lệ rõ ràng.  
Katou bị thoải mái chân có chút như nhũn ra, thân thể bản năng hướng về sau tới gần, dán tại si hán trước bộ ngực làm chèo chống, bỉ ổi hắn đại tiểu thư lại là ngực phẳng, Katou trong đầu một nháy mắt xẹt qua loại ý nghĩ này, nhưng cũng không thể suy nghĩ nhiều, não hải hoàn toàn bị hạ thể xông lên khoái cảm thủy triều bao phủ.  
Si hán linh xảo tay cách bằng bông góc bẹt quần, tại thịt mềm bên trên đâm đâm điểm điểm, ác ý dùng móng tay phá cọ lấy phân thân mũi nhọn, Katou hô hấp càng ngày càng không trôi chảy, hắn cảm thấy nếu như vậy xuống dưới, nói không chừng hắn sẽ trên xe tiết ra đến.  
Hắn muốn la lên cứu mạng, muốn tìm người đến ngăn lại cái kia hai tay, nhưng là hắn không dám, hắn là cái nam học sinh cấp ba, ngay tại cương nam học sinh cấp ba, mà đứng ở sau lưng mình chính là nữ cao trung sinh.  
Nếu như hắn la lên, kết quả nhất định là hắn bị xem như tàu điện si hán, xoay đưa đến Yokohama thự phạm tội tình dục bản bộ.  
Điềm đạm đáng yêu nữ cao trung sinh, cùng cương lấy buông thõng khóe mắt tuổi dậy thì nam học sinh cấp ba, loại nào càng có sức thuyết phục, không cần nghĩ, Katou đành phải nhẫn nại lấy.

Nhưng hắn có chút nhịn không được.  
Hắn cắn cắn miệng môi, cố gắng đè xuống dục vọng, lỏng tay ra túi đeo vai, bắt được giữa háng gây rối tuyết trắng tinh tế thủ đoạn.  
......  
Trắng noãn dài nhỏ lòng bàn tay bên trên dính lên một tầng trong suốt vật bài tiết, Katou biết đó là cái gì, cực kì xấu hổ.  
Xấu hổ bên trong sinh ra phẫn nộ, vì sao lại nữ cao trung sinh, làm ra như thế kém cỏi sự tình?  
Tàu điện chuyển qua chỗ vòng gấp, trước sau nhoáng một cái, chen chúc đám người tùy theo lắc lư, nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn si hán dính thật sát vào dây leo lưng.  
Nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn nữ hài tử làm không biết liêm sỉ sự tình, khuyết thiếu gia giáo sao?  
Hiếu kì phẫn nộ vượt trên xấu hổ, Katou gian nan quay người, bả vai cọ qua tới gần trung niên nam nhân, trung niên nam nhân không kiên nhẫn nhìn chằm chằm, Katou áy náy.  
Si hán quả nhiên nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, hất lên đổ xuống thủy quang tóc đen, đỉnh đầu chỉ tới cằm vị trí, màu ngà sữa quần áo thủy thủ, vòng quanh hoa nhài mùi hương thoang thoảng.  
Toa xe chen chúc, si hán tận lực chui đầu vào Katou trước ngực, Katou tim đập bịch bịch, thị giác bên trên giống chính đem nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn động lòng người nữ cao trung sinh, bắt lấy thủ đoạn, công khai kéo, phẫn nộ cảm giác không còn sót lại chút gì, gương mặt nóng lên, một nháy mắt hóa thân hèn mọn nữ cao trung sinh si hán ảo giác.  
...... Ngô......  
Cùng với toa xe trước đứng thẳng, nữ cao trung sinh chợt rất nhỏ nghẹn ngào, Katou hơi kém dị, quét về phía bốn phía sau hiểu rõ, hèn mọn dân đi làm chính kề sát nữ cao trung sinh lưng, tay đè tại màu lam váy xếp nếp bên trên.  
Thảo  
Katou ngầm bạo nói tục, buông tay ra cổ tay, bắt được bàn tay heo ăn mặn.  
Dân đi làm nơm nớp lo sợ, khẩn cầu nhìn về phía Katou, làm chính nghĩa công dân, Katou vốn hẳn nên xoay tiễn hắn đi Yokohama cảnh thự phạm tội tình dục bản bộ, nhưng hắn quét quét đồng hồ, sắp đến muộn  
Trạm tiếp theo còn có một đoạn thời gian, lương tri không cho phép mắt tranh tranh nữ sinh nhận bỉ ổi, quét quét bốn phía, không có gì khe hở, đành phải buông ra tay vịn, đem học sinh cấp ba vòng trên bả vai bên trong.  
Lọt vào bỉ ổi, hẳn là dũng cảm cự tuyệt, mà không phải nhẫn nhục chịu đựng nhẫn nại.  
Katou hướng nữ cao trung trần thuật, nhưng một nháy mắt cảm thấy chỗ đó lại không đối, nhưng hắn không có suy nghĩ nhiều, duy trì một trận, tới gần đến hạ đứng.  
Lên ngồi dậy ngồi, đám người dần dần biến ảo, Katou thừa dịp di động đứng không, ôm lấy nữ cao trung sinh bả vai, miễn cưỡng chuyển qua cửa xe vị trí.  
Hắn đem nữ cao trung sinh đặt tại chỗ ngồi cùng cửa xe cái góc, mình chống đỡ cửa xe, vòng ở bên ngoài.  
Cải biến thứ tự, không thay đổi chen chúc, Katou chăm chú tại nữ cao trung sinh trước ngực, mặt đốt lên, đem đen dài thẳng quần áo thủy thủ nữ cao trung sinh vòng tại góc tường, chính mình mới giống như là tàu điện si hán.  
Thật có lỗi a, xin đừng nên để ý, áy náy lời mới vừa chuẩn bị kỹ càng, linh xảo tay lại ấn lên giữa háng.  
!  
Katou ngược lại quất khí lạnh.  
Tay trôi chảy trượt vào giữa háng, lặng yên kéo ra kim loại khóa kéo, tiếp tục nắm chặt phân thân.  
...... Ân......  
Katou khẩn trương thẳng băng lưng, cắn chặt hàm răng, đè xuống ủi tại yết hầu xấu hổ rên rỉ, tay kỹ thuật phi thường tốt, Katou nửa cương, hai chân không ngừng run lên, dựa vào chăm chú chống đỡ cửa xe, mới không còn mềm tại trong xe xấu mặt.  
......  
Si hán từ đầu đến cuối không nói một lời, nhưng tiếng hít thở dần dần nặng nề.  
Cho ăn, ngươi biết ngươi đang làm cái gì sao?  
Katou đặt ở nữ cao trung sinh bên tai thấp giọng trách cứ, ngửi được trong tóc thanh nhã hoa nhài hương, trái tim lại là một trận phanh nhảy.  
......  
Nữ cao trung sinh trầm mặc, tay lại cố ý đối nghịch, tăng tốc lột làm.  
...... Ngô......  
Lưng phun lên từng làn sóng thoải mái cảm giác, Katou một cái tay nắm lấy kim loại lan can, một cái tay chống tại cửa thủy tinh bên trên, híp mắt, từ cửa xe hình chữ nhật pha lê bên trên, nhìn thấy mình nhẫn nại mặt, cùng bị vòng tại trong khuỷu tay si hán tiểu xảo bóng lưng, bắt mắt đen nhánh thẳng tóc dài.  
Khó có thể tưởng tượng giống như vậy đáng yêu nữ sinh. Sẽ làm vô sỉ dơ bẩn sự tình, là viện trợ giao tế loại kia, tướng mạo thanh xuân đáng yêu, nhưng nội tâm dâm loạn nữ sinh?  
Phẫn nộ thiêu đốt lý trí.  
Không thể bắt nàng đi cảnh thự, ít nhất phải cho nàng một chút giáo huấn!  
Katou quyết định.  
Hắn mượn phía sau lực đẩy, lặng yên để lên nữ cao trung sinh, nữ cao trung sinh tay bất động, đại khái là bị chen hoàn toàn không có hoạt động không gian.  
Nữ cao trung sinh tay cách góc bẹt quần cầm phân thân, hiện tại thì chăm chú đè chết, mặt bị ép chôn ở cổ, sáng mềm tóc đen dán tại cằm.  
Nữ cao trung sinh khẩn trương thở phì phò.  
Si hán bị ngăn chặn sẽ cảm giác được khẩn trương sao?  
Phát giác được nữ cao trung sinh cực dương nhỏ bé run rẩy, Katou cười lạnh, hắn có ý kiến hay.  
Tiêu pha của hắn mở cửa xe, dưới đường đi rơi, đảo qua bả vai, lướt qua trôi chảy lưng xương, trên đường như có như không đâm điểm lồi ra xương cột sống tiết, cuối cùng dừng ở xanh đậm váy xếp nếp bên trên.  
Nữ cao trung sinh đối mặt đám người, lưng tựa cửa xe, cửa xe pha lê đến phần eo, Katou đem nữ sinh chìm tại bóng ma, không ai có thể chú ý tới động tác của hắn.  
......  
Váy xếp nếp cây đay chất liệu, hơi thô ráp, nhưng thô ráp càng lợi cho ma sát, Katou xoa tròn trịa ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên bờ mông, tưởng tượng thấy cây đay váy ngắn ma sát trắng noãn làn da gãi ngứa cảm giác.  
......  
Nữ cao trung sinh cúi đầu, tóc đen đừng có lại sau tai, Katou chú ý vành tai đỏ lên.  
Tàu điện bỉ ổi nam học sinh cấp ba dâm loạn nữ cao trung sinh, chẳng lẽ lại nhận bỉ ổi thẹn thùng.  
Có chút ý tứ, Katou dâng lên hắc ám vui thích.  
Hắn đem tay trượt chân váy xếp nếp ở giữa khe mông, hướng bên trong nén, nữ cao trung sinh trong dự liệu run rẩy, nàng nghĩ buông ra nắm chặt phân thân tay, Katou giả ý chen chúc, hướng về phía trước ép một chút, phong kín đường đi, nữ cao trung sinh chỉ có thể xấu hổ tiếp tục nắm chặt.  
Tình thế nghịch chuyển, Katou thu hoạch được tính áp đảo tính quyền chủ đạo, vui vẻ dùng ánh mắt còn lại nhìn chằm chằm trong khuỷu tay tiến thối không thể động lòng người.  
Katou giả bộ như hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, ngón tay lại lặng yên xốc lên váy xếp nếp, chạm đến trên da thịt, co dãn sung mãn.  
Katou hít sâu hoa nhài hương, không nhanh không chậm cách quần đùi miêu tả bờ mông, quần đùi rất bóng loáng, đại khái là tơ lụa chất liệu, cái này khiến Katou sinh nghi, mà lại cũng không có sờ đến quần lót nghiêng biên giới, thăm dò phạm vi mở rộng, lại nghi ngờ hơn.  
Nữ cao trung sinh mặc tơ lụa góc bẹt quần?  
Không thể tưởng tượng.  
Đen dài thẳng quần áo thủy thủ không phải tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất bằng bông ô mai in hoa màu trắng quần lót.  
Nhưng nữ cao trung sinh không cho hắn thời gian xâm nhập suy nghĩ.  
Nàng phản kích!  
...... Ngô......  
Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị lột làm, Katou ngược lại quất khí lạnh, nữ cao trung sinh dài nhỏ ngón tay linh xảo hoạt động, một trận tê dại, đang muốn đem đặt tại bờ mông tay rút trở về che miệng, nhưng nghĩ lại, không cam tâm xông lên đầu.  
Hắn một cái nam học sinh cấp ba làm sao còn có thể bỉ ổi bên trên bại bởi nữ cao trung sinh!  
Katou vặn lông mày, chìm tâm.  
Giấu ở váy xếp nếp bên trong tay, không chút do dự giật ra góc bẹt quần, tham tiến vào, xoa nắn lấy bóng loáng làn da.  
...... Ân......  
Nữ cao trung sinh quất hơi lạnh, nhưng khí tràng bên trên không thối lui chút nào.  
Được a, thật sự có tài.  
Katou liếc nhìn tóc đen, trong lòng giận thán, rắn rắn chắc chắc nhóm lửa nóng đấu chí!  
Nữ cao trung sinh cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt loay hoay Katou phân thân, phân thân không ngừng bành trướng, đẩy lên xuất tinh biên giới, Katou cắn răng, ngăn chặn dục vọng, đầu ngón tay diên lấy khe mông vòng tròn, cắm vào thần bí hẹp khe hở.  
Toa xe oi bức xao động, nhưng cửa xe cái này góc giống như là bị ngăn cách thành dị không gian, kịch liệt gió lốc va chạm, vũ khí lạnh va chạm đinh vang, dị sắc sáng cung không đoạn giao tiếp, đao quang kiếm ảnh, tựa như thế giới mạt đánh trận sớm trình diễn.  
......  
......  
Ngay tại chiến đấu đến kịch liệt nhất thời gian, nữ cao trung sinh đem Katou bị vẩy bên trên sóng phong, Katou ngón trỏ đầu ngón tay đâm tiến mềm mại khóa chặt nếp uốn chỗ.  
Thắng bại sắp công bố!  
......  
Đinh.  
Tàu điện cửa phòng mở, Katou ngẩng đầu, mới phát hiện đến trạm, hắn theo phun trào dòng người bị đẩy xuống, quay đầu, muốn nhìn một chút hèn mọn nàng người là ai, chỉ là tại nhốn nháo đầu người bên trong, thoáng nhìn một vòng nước sáng tóc đen, ngửi được một sợi thấm tâm mùi thơm.

Katou một ngày đều không quan tâm, trước một tháng là bởi vì Kobe linh sông, hôm nay thì là bởi vì tàu điện si hán, hắn nhận bỉ ổi, theo lý thuyết hẳn là cảm thấy buồn nôn hoặc là chán ghét, là thế nào nói sao, có lẽ là kia si hán trên thân, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cảm giác hoa nhài hương, để hắn làm sao cũng chán ghét không nổi, mà lại ẩn ẩn lại còn chờ mong, nghĩ đến ngày mai có thể hay không tại tàu điện bên trên thấy nàng, hắn thậm chí còn muốn theo nàng tâm sự.  
Katou ôm đầu, vẻ mặt đau khổ, mặc dù là nữ cao trung sinh trước trêu chọc hắn, nhưng hắn thế mà trái lại tại tàu điện bên trên, sờ soạng nữ cao trung sinh cái mông, không, không đối, không phải sờ soạng, hắn đã dò rất sâu, chạm vào khe mông, cảm thấy mình quá biến thái.  
Hắn thật xin lỗi linh sông, quệt mồm, chiều sâu bản thân chán ghét.  
Trong nháy mắt đến lúc chạng vạng tối, các bạn học đều lục tục ngo ngoe về nhà, hôm nay trực nhật sinh là Katou cùng hắn ghét nhất Kobe lớn trợ.  
Kobe xưa nay không lưu lại làm trực nhật, tự cho là đúng làm cho người ta chán ghét, nhưng Katou cũng không ghét hắn không lưu lại đến, một giây đồng hồ cũng không muốn cùng cái kia tiền tài chí thượng gia hỏa ở cùng một chỗ.  
—— Loại kia tự cho là đúng kẻ có tiền, nói không chừng sẽ mỗi ngày ôm tiền mặt đi ngủ.  
Katou nhấc lên phân loại tốt rác rưởi, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, vừa quay người công phu, chợt phát hiện Kobe, mộc nghiêm mặt, liền đứng tại sau lưng của hắn.  
Katou khẽ run rẩy, không biết oán thầm phải chăng bị hắn nghe được, nhưng nghĩ lại, giống như cũng không có cái gì đáng giá run rẩy lý do, Kobe là loại kia tự mang khí tràng người, nhưng Katou còn không đến mức sợ hãi, nhưng hôm nay không giống, cảm giác áp bách càng mãnh liệt.  
Tà dương xuyên thấu qua pha lê, nghiêng lọt vào đến, phòng học phủ lên bên trên huyết sắc vỏ quýt, Kobe lẳng lặng đứng tại bàn học ở giữa trong thông đạo ở giữa, áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo rộng mở, theo gió có chút đong đưa, hưu nhàn cà vạt nông rộng rũ xuống trước ngực, tay cắm ở ngăn chứa chế phục khố khẩu trong túi, chính nhìn chăm chú Katou.  
Kobe mặt dài rất anh tuấn, liền mộc nghiêm mặt dáng vẻ đều rất lấy nữ sinh thích, nhưng lúc này, mặt trời lặn dư huy chiếu vào một bên mặt hắn, đối mặt hắn im lặng biểu lộ, chẳng biết tại sao, Katou lại sinh ra thâm trầm cảm giác sợ hãi.  
Katou nuốt nước miếng, cảnh giác liếc nhìn cửa trước sau, cửa sau đã khóa lại, hắn trong túi có chìa khoá, nhưng nếu như rõ ràng phía trước mở lấy môn lại không đi, mà dùng chìa khoá đi cửa sau, rõ ràng nói cho Kobe, hắn đối với hắn rất sợ hãi, Katou nam tử hán lòng tự trọng không cho phép hắn làm như vậy.  
Lại nói Kobe không phải liền là cái nam nhân sao? Chẳng lẽ có thể đột nhiên mọc ra ba đầu sáu tay?  
Katou cho mình cổ vũ sĩ khí, chạy Kobe bên cạnh đứng không, đi tới, tại cùng Kobe gặp thoáng qua thời điểm, lại ngửi được say lòng người hoa nhài mùi thơm ngát.  
Katou coi là Kobe lại đột nhiên bắt hắn lại, hoặc là làm chút quỷ, nhưng trên thực tế Kobe đều không có làm, nhưng hắn biết Kobe đang ngó chừng hắn, sau lưng của hắn không có mắt, nhưng là hắn chính là biết, dùng cái gọi là giác quan thứ sáu.  
Katou nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đi tới cửa, tay đè tại chốt cửa bên trên, đang có loại sống sót sau tai nạn cảm giác, phía sau Kobe lại đột nhiên mở miệng.  
Ngươi muốn cùng linh sông đi ngủ sao?  
Katou khẽ run rẩy, kém chút cho là mình đem nội tâm âm u mặt để lộ ra đến, nơm nớp lo sợ quay đầu, Kobe ngồi ở cạnh lấy bên cửa sổ trên mặt bàn, lưng dựa lấy cửa sổ thủy tinh, co chân, chân đạp ở bên cạnh trên ghế dựa, lười biếng ngoẹo đầu, giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xem hắn, tà dương từ phía sau lưng xuyên thấu vào, màu vỏ quýt ánh sáng nhạt vòng ra thân hình của hắn.  
Katou tâm phanh phanh nhảy.  
Ta...... Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì......  
Katou cất áy náy, dịch ra con mắt.  
Ngươi một tháng này không phải vẫn luôn đang theo dõi ta, chẳng lẽ cho là ta sẽ không có phát hiện?  
Kobe lỏng loẹt màu xanh sẫm hưu nhàn cà vạt, cười tà: Làm sao, coi trọng muội muội ta, tìm không thấy nàng, tựa như theo dõi cuồng giống như theo đuôi ta.  
Ta không phải theo dõi cuồng.  
Katou không có sức phản bác.  
Ngươi muốn cùng nàng đi ngủ sao?  
Kobe tiếng nói giàu có ma huyễn từ tính mị lực, giống như Satan tại triệu hoán bàng hoàng nhân loại, Katou bả vai lắc một cái, vừa thẹn lại phẫn.  
Ngươi lại nói cái gì chuyện ma quỷ! Ta đúng là thích nàng, nhưng là...... Nhưng là...... Không cho phép ngươi dùng loại này ti tiện giọng điệu nhấc lên nàng.  
Kobe nhún vai, nghịch ngợm ồ một tiếng, lập lại:  
Ta chỉ là đang hỏi ngươi vấn đề, tình hình thực tế trả lời liền có thể, nói cho ta, ngươi có hay không động đậy phương diện này tâm tư.  
Katou bực bội, Kobe khí tràng ép tới hắn không thở nổi, dứt khoát chặn lấy khí, nói:  
Ta thừa nhận ta xác thực có loại kia ý nghĩ, nhưng là ta sẽ trịnh trọng theo đuổi nàng, về phần loại chuyện đó....... Katou mặt đỏ lên: Cần hai người đều tình nguyện, đến lúc đó nàng nguyện ý cũng...... Ân...... Đương nhiên có thể.  
Katou căng thẳng miệng, Kobe chợt cười:  
Chúng ta tới làm giao dịch?  
Giao dịch?  
Katou hồ nghi.  
Ngươi cùng ta ngủ, ta để nàng cùng ngươi ngủ.  
Katou sững sờ, lửa giận chợt từ đáy lòng chui lên đến, hắn đem túi rác nhét vào góc tường, hướng Kobe tiến lên, nắm đấm mang theo gió, hung hăng nện bên trong Kobe má phải, Kobe chính đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ thủy tinh, cái ót đông trùng điệp đâm vào chất gỗ góc cửa sổ bên trên.  
Katou lại là sững sờ, nắm đấm còn sót lại va chạm mềm mại thịt xúc cảm, Kobe thần kinh vận động rất phát đạt, theo lý thuyết hẳn là có thể né tránh, mặc dù hắn không hi vọng Kobe né tránh, nhưng khi hắn thật không có tránh thời điểm, trong lòng của hắn ngược lại sinh ra cảm giác không thoải mái  
Kobe hẳn là tránh, hắn vì cái gì không tránh đâu?  
Kobe bên mặt hướng một bên, rủ xuống màu đen toái phát che mắt, Katou thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn.  
Đồng ý không.  
Kobe nghiêng mặt, ôn hòa ép hỏi:  
Không đồng ý, ta liền đi tìm người khác giao dịch, dù sao ta không có vấn đề, đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi không quan tâm linh sông cùng người khác ngủ, có thể cõng ngươi ba lô, thẳng về nhà.  
Katou cắn chặt môi, hắn cảm thấy Kobe người này quá hèn hạ, hắn căn bản lưu lựa chọn chỗ trống, hắn dĩ nhiên không phải muốn bằng vào giao dịch cùng linh sông phát sinh thứ gì, hắn có thể cầm giữ ở mình, nhưng không có nghĩa là Kobe kế tiếp giao dịch đối tượng có thể cầm giữ ở, vừa nghĩ tới Lâm Giang khả năng bị cái gì khác nam nhân chà đạp, hắn liền tim như bị đao cắt.  
Nhưng là muốn hắn cùng Kobe đi ngủ, thật sự là......  
Hắn nhấc lên Kobe cổ áo, thô bạo đem hắn lôi đến trước mắt, Kobe mặc dù đang giận trên trận đè ép hắn mấy lần, nhưng thân thể nhỏ, lại là công tử ca, luận man lực so ra kém hắn.  
Bốn mắt nhìn nhau.  
Katou tại Kobe mắt đen chỗ sâu nhìn thấy tình thế bắt buộc, cũng tại Kobe ánh mắt mặt ngoài, nhìn thấy mình phẫn nộ vừa tức nỗi đồi phế bộ dáng.  
Trận này đấu tranh từ ban đầu liền không công bằng, bởi vì Kobe là cái rác rưởi, tâm hắn quá ác, vì đùa bỡn hắn, thậm chí ngay cả muội muội đều muốn dựng vào.  
Biến thái, rác rưởi, hắn muốn tại tấm kia khuôn mặt anh tuấn bên trên, đánh lên mấy trăm bàn tay, nhưng nhiều lần quấn tại trên chóp mũi như có như không hoa nhài Hoa U hương, để hắn lại không hạ thủ được.  
Hắn tức giận buông ra Kobe cổ áo, dịch ra con mắt, hỏi:  
Ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì?  
Kobe nhún vai, lại vươn người ngồi trở lại đến trên bàn học.  
Gió xuân từ rộng mở trong cửa sổ thổi tới, Kobe mềm mại đuôi tóc phiêu động, mặt trời lặn dư huy ngừng trên bờ vai, sinh ra bức tranh mờ mịt thần thánh mỹ cảm.  
Katou lắc đầu, ném rơi ly kỳ ý nghĩ cổ quái.  
Kobe là biến thái, là muốn mạng ác ma!  
Chúng ta chơi cái trò chơi đi.  
Kobe ác ma tiếng nói nói:  
Ngay ở chỗ này, follow my orders, tuyệt đối phục tùng.  
Katou cắn răng, gian nan gật đầu.

Khí trời bên ngoài có chút mát mẻ, ngươi giúp ta ấm một chút phân thân đi.  
Katou không thể tưởng tượng, cảm thấy Kobe điên rồi, đang nói mê sảng, có lẽ là bởi vì nét mặt của hắn quá kinh dị, Kobe cau mày, tách ra hai chân, chỉ mình giữa háng, lại giải thích một chút.  
Tới, dùng miệng của ngươi, ngậm lấy ngươi tiểu chủ nhân.  
Katou động cũng không động, nghĩ cũng biết, hắn căn bản không có khả năng động, miệng của hắn đi ngậm nam nhân phân thân, liền tưởng tượng hắn cũng không nguyện ý đi tưởng tượng.  
Kobe nhíu mày, không kiên nhẫn: Linh sông bị nam nhân khác chà đạp cũng không quan hệ sao, nếu như ngươi không nguyện ý cũng không quan trọng, ta có thể đi tìm người khác.  
Kobe nói, xoay người muốn đi.  
Vân vân.  
Katou gian nan mở đầu, tay che tại ngoài miệng, nửa ngày, miễn cưỡng gật đầu.  
Ta làm.  
Katou khoảng cách Kobe hai cái bàn học vị khoảng cách, nhưng mỗi chuyển một cái bước chân, đều giống như tại dần dần gần sát rìa vách núi, lòng bàn chân giống dính nhựa cây, cực kì gian nan.  
Hắn cuối cùng đứng tại Kobe trước mặt, trái tim giống phanh lại hư mất xe sang trọng, nhanh muốn từ trong cổ họng đụng tới, Katou dịch ra con mắt, không dám nhìn tới Kobe giữa háng, nhưng dư quang lướt qua đi thời điểm, hắn đã biết, Kobe còn không có cương.  
Đừng một mặt không tình nguyện.  
Kobe tại chế phục quần trong túi sờ sờ, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, mặt lạnh lấy, thắp sáng màn hình, treo lên trò chơi. Không nguyện ý tùy thời có thể rời đi, ta không ngăn ngươi.  
Không có......  
Katou tâm đột nhiên dâng lên thê lương, hắn muốn chạy trốn, cho nam đồng học khẩu giao loại chuyện này, vẫn là trong phòng học, thực sự quá khó xử, nhưng nghĩ tới, trước mắt cái này rác rưởi nam, nói không chừng sẽ ép buộc linh sông làm những gì, từ đáy lòng dâng lên anh hùng khí khái, vượt trên xấu hổ cùng sợ hãi.  
Dù vậy, hắn vẫn là ngăn không được tay run rẩy, hắn đát giải khai Kobe dây lưng, chìm nửa ngày, mới giật ra kim loại khóa kéo, nơm nớp lo sợ từ màu đen góc bẹt trong quần lót, móc ra Kobe phân thân, rất mềm, không chút cương, hắn ngược lại là tình nguyện hắn cứng một chút, nói như vậy không chừng sự tình sẽ kết thúc càng nhanh.  
Nhanh một chút, đừng đông lạnh hỏng ngươi tiểu chủ nhân.  
Kobe cúi thấp đầu, chuyên chú chơi lấy điện thoại, lốp bốp tiêu tiêu vui thanh âm, tại hoàng hôn trong phòng học, phá lệ rõ ràng.  
Katou nuốt nước miếng, quyết định, đem Kobe phân thân ngậm vào, Kobe phân thân thật sạch sẽ, không có dơ bẩn cáu bẩn hương vị, nhưng bản thân mang đến gay mũi nam tính khí tức, vẫn là để hắn bản năng muốn ói, hắn nhịn không được, buông ra miệng, cúi người ở bên cạnh nôn ra một trận.  
Kobe cúi đầu, mộc nghiêm mặt, còn đang chơi tiêu tiêu vui.  
Nếu không ngươi đi đi, ta tìm người khác tới, miễn cho nhìn ngươi bộ này giống ta tại ngược đãi ngươi biểu lộ.  
Katou chăm chú nắm chặt cổ áo, Kobe lưỡi đao giống như, lặp đi lặp lại thổi mạnh trái tim, hắn rõ ràng là tại bức hiếp mình, lại ngược lại một bộ muốn mình chủ động dán đi lên dáng vẻ, Kobe cái này nam nhân thật sự là quá ghê tởm, Katou một nháy mắt hận không thể đi cắt đứt kia trắng noãn dài nhỏ cái cổ.  
Katou nặng nề khí, đè nén nôn mửa cảm giác, lại một lần ngậm lấy Kobe phân thân, có lẽ là từng có một lần kinh nghiệm, nhiều ít thêm phân chống cự năng lực, cho dù hormone hương vị y nguyên gay mũi, nhưng hắn chí ít không có ngay tại chỗ phun ra.  
Phân thân tại khoang miệng dần dần bành trướng, nhưng Kobe bản nhân trên mặt liền không có phản ứng gì, hắn thậm chí còn tại nhíu mày, giống như là đang suy nghĩ trò chơi bước kế tiếp làm như thế nào tiếp tục.  
Katou cũng không biết bước kế tiếp làm như thế nào tiếp tục, bất quá bọn hắn cân nhắc nội dung hoàn toàn khác biệt, hắn cuộn tròn lấy thân thể, quỳ gối lạnh buốt trên sàn nhà, miệng mở rộng, miễn cưỡng ngậm lấy Kobe phân thân, bành trướng phân thân lấp đầy khoang miệng, dần dần hô hấp đều không có như vậy thông thuận, nước bọt càng để lâu càng nhiều, hắn nuốt nước miếng.  
Kobe nói chuyện, rất không kiên nhẫn.  
Ngươi không nghe rõ ràng mệnh lệnh của ta sao, ta chỉ là để ngươi ngậm lấy nó, không có cho ngươi đi điêu nó.  
Lời này quá cẩu thả, Katou đỏ mặt muốn nhỏ máu ra, Kobe lại nhục nhã hắn, loại này nhục nhã chạm đến ranh giới cuối cùng, miễn cưỡng miệng mở rộng, trên ánh mắt dời, rơi xuống Kobe bình tĩnh trên mặt, phân thân của hắn bị người khác ngậm vào trong miệng, vì cái gì còn có thể bình tĩnh như vậy, là không đem hắn để vào mắt sao?  
Hay là hắn đã thành thói quen? Quen thuộc loại này giao dịch, quen thuộc dùng muội muội đi làm dơ bẩn sự tình.  
Thuần khiết linh sông bởi vì dơ bẩn biến thái, không biết nhận nhiều ít tổn thương, mà cái này biến thái, thế mà còn mặt không thay đổi đang chơi! Tay! Cơ!  
Katou sáng tỏ tâm lồng tiến bóng ma, ánh mắt lạnh.  
Hắn không chút do dự, cắn!  
Thảo!  
Văn nhã học sinh xuất sắc trong nháy mắt bạo thô, tay run lên, điện thoại ba rơi xuống trên bàn học, lại bắn lên đến ngã tại trên sàn nhà, màn hình hiện ra rạn nứt, Kobe đau thân thể cuộn mình, đuôi mắt lóe lệ quang.  
Ngươi tm Bệnh tâm thần, điên rồi!  
......  
Katou trầm mặc, Kobe đau đớn vặn vẹo biểu lộ, lại làm hắn có chút đắc ý, gia hỏa này cuối cùng không phải tự cho là đúng mặt không biểu tình.  
Sẽ ngậm ngậm, sẽ không ngậm xéo đi! Ta không cùng ngươi đã nói tuyệt đối phục tùng sao?! Ngươi không quan tâm linh sông sao?!  
Kobe khom người, hai tay trùng điệp đặt ở phần bụng, thái dương sầm sầm mồ hôi lạnh, tại mặt trời lặn dư huy hạ, lóe ánh sáng nhạt.  
Nghe được linh sông danh tự, Katou càng phẫn nộ!  
Kobe dơ bẩn miệng, căn bản cũng không phối chiết xuất khiết danh tự!!  
Phẫn nộ ánh lửa tại trong mắt nhảy lên, liệt hỏa thiêu đốt lý trí, ôn hòa bản tính phảng phất cỏ cây thiêu tẫn sau màu đen tro tàn, một trận động thổi qua, xoay tròn lấy lộn xộn tán ở giữa không trung, chợt không còn sót lại chút gì.  
Katou cười lạnh, Kobe lướt qua nhỏ bé kinh hoảng.  
Kỳ thật Katou cũng không chút dùng sức đi cắn, nếu là hắn thật dùng sức, trước mặt không nhuốm bụi trần học sinh xuất sắc hiện tại hơn phân nửa đã tại xe cứu thương trên cáng cứu thương.  
Bất quá, ngẫm lại Kobe tài phiệt thiếu gia trong phòng học bị cắn đứt mệnh căn tử, từ đây trở thành không ngóc đầu lên được thái giám, tựa hồ cũng thật có ý tứ.  
Nhưng Katou không có nhẫn tâm như vậy, kỳ thật cũng không phải, hắn cảm thấy còn có thể để sự tình phát triển càng thú vị.  
Kobe không phải muốn theo hắn ngủ sao? Hắn đáp ứng, mặc dù hắn không phải học sinh xuất sắc, học tập không thế nào, nhưng ít ra khác Thủ Thành thực thủ tín ưu lương phẩm tính, không phải sao?  
Lấp tại trong miệng phân thân, bởi vì Katou thật cắn mà ỉu xìu xuống dưới, ngậm lấy thịt mềm, Katou tiếc nuối, xấu hổ nhịn đã sớm không thấy tăm hơi, giấu ở đáy lòng giấu giếm nhân cách bị tỉnh lại.  
Đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm hình trụ phía dưới, Kobe giật mình, rũ xuống cái cổ hai bên hai chân, bản năng quất mở, Katou chú ý tới hắn muốn tránh, cứng rắn kềm ở Kobe chân.  
Kobe lắc một cái, cắn cắn miệng môi, che giấu con ngươi lướt qua hoảng sợ, khôi phục trấn định, lỏng loẹt cổ áo, dựa vào về cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, ổn hạ hô hấp, liếc nhìn Katou, lãnh đạm nói:  
Làm sao, khai khiếu, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, sẽ không làm khó ngươi.  
Katou giương mắt.  
......  
Trời chiều nghiêng chiếu vào, tô đậm ra màu vỏ quýt ấm áp, thanh lương gió xuân lướt qua, sa mỏng màn cửa đón gió bay lên, Kobe tựa tại cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, một tay án lấy phật lên thuận hoạt tóc đen, nhu hòa thánh khiết cảm giác.  
—— Đẹp đến muốn đi phá hư.  
Katou không có học qua khẩu giao, cái này không cần nghĩ đều biết, nhưng là làm đồng dạng cấu tạo nam học sinh cấp ba, đoán cũng biết làm sao liếm mới có thể chế tạo mạnh nhất khoái cảm.  
Lưỡi mặt nhìn qua mềm mại bóng loáng, nhưng thực tế trải rộng lồi lõm vị giác, Katou cố ý dùng lưỡi mặt phá cọ, đầu lưỡi trêu đùa, nuốt đến càng sâu, mẫn cảm kích thích, khoang miệng nhiệt độ, nước bọt ẩm ướt mềm.  
Kobe gương mặt hiện lên đỏ hồng, khoác lên trên bờ vai hai chân vô ý thức run rẩy, nhất quán im lặng mặt nạ, hiện ra vết rách.

Đi.  
Kobe không giữ được bình tĩnh, vỗ vỗ Katou đỉnh đầu, ra hiệu phun ra, Katou không có đáp lại, làm phẩm hạnh ưu lương học sinh kém, làm sự tình đương nhiên muốn kiên trì đến cùng.  
Katou vui vẻ mút vào, có cảm giác tiết tấu di động, Kobe gánh không được, dần dần bưng không được mặt lạnh học sinh xuất sắc phạm.  
Ta để ngươi buông ra!  
Kobe đùi bị bóp đau nhức đau, tức giận quát lớn.  
Katou nghe lời phun ra phân thân, nước bọt tiêm tia rơi vào cổ áo, thanh xuân áo sơ mi trắng nhiễm dâm bên trên mị tình sắc cảm giác.  
Kobe trên phân thân lóe lên thủy sắc.  
Không biết xử lý sạch sẽ sao, ngươi đồ vật.  
Kobe ngăn chặn trong nháy mắt bối rối, từ quần thường trong túi ưu nhã móc ra ẩm ướt khăn tay, nhét vào Katou trước mặt.  
Katou chìm sắc, xé mở ẩm ướt khăn tay giấy đóng gói, lau nước đọng.  
Chú ý điểm, đừng đem nó lấy ra, một hồi còn muốn giữ lại làm ngươi đâu?  
Katou sắc mặt bất động, nhưng con ngươi co vào, càng thêm thâm trầm, hắn không có nghe lấy chỉ huy, ngược lại đem ẩm ướt khăn tay tích lũy thành đoàn, nắm ở trong tay nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp ma sát, Kobe run lên, trách nói:  
Đã nói với ngươi, cẩn thận một chút!  
Katou nhún vai, không có coi là chuyện đáng kể.  
Cởi quần áo ra!  
Kobe căm ghét mệnh lệnh.  
Katou nhìn về phía cửa phòng học phương hướng, cửa không có khóa, trực ca đêm giáo sư thường sẽ tuần tra.  
Nói không chừng đêm tuần lão sư thực sẽ tới?  
Katou lạnh lùng dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc qua Kobe.  
Kobe kéo khóa quần, chợt cười tà.  
Cho nên mới bảo ngươi nhanh một chút, giày vò khốn khổ lâu, ca đêm lão sư thật sẽ đến.  
Katou phát hiện Kobe làm càn cười bộ dáng, kỳ thật thật đẹp mắt, cùng thanh thuần linh Giang Bất Đồng, linh sông vô tội thuần khiết sẽ kích phát ý muốn bảo hộ, mà Kobe ngạo mạn tự phụ sẽ kích phát phá hư muốn.  
Katou tâm bị vẻ lo lắng hoàn toàn bao phủ.  
Ngươi không giúp ta thoát sao?  
Katou hướng Kobe mập mờ cười một tiếng, Kobe sững sờ, Katou là học sinh kém, nhưng trong tính cách rất quy củ, cho nên khi hắn đưa qua phóng đãng trêu chọc lúc, vượt quá Kobe dự kiến.  
Nhưng Kobe chính là Kobe, hắn đương nhiên cho rằng tại cuộc giao dịch này ở trong, hắn chiếm cứ tuyệt đối thượng phong, cho nên đối với Katou ôm ấp yêu thương, cũng không cân nhắc càng nhiều.  
Kobe từ trên bàn học tiêu sái nhảy xuống, chế phục chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, dây lưng cài tốt, vẫn như cũ là ngày xưa thâm thụ đồng học cùng giáo sư nhóm kính yêu, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ học sinh xuất sắc bộ dáng.  
Kobe cõng chỉ riêng đi hướng Katou, Katou ngồi dựa tại bàn học biên giới, Kobe ở trước mặt của hắn dừng lại, giơ tay níu lại Katou lỏng lẻo rũ xuống cổ áo màu xanh sẫm cà vạt.  
Ráng chiều vòng ra bàn học ở giữa cùng tồn tại vỏ quýt hình dáng, gió từ cửa sổ tiến vào đến, phật lên đuôi tóc cùng áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo.  
Làm sao, khai khiếu?  
Kobe níu lại cà vạt, đem Katou kéo hướng mình, phụ thân dán tại bên tai của hắn, hướng tai thổi nhiệt khí, mềm mại đuôi tóc vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Katou bên mặt.  
Ngươi thường xuyên làm loại này giao dịch?  
Có lẽ là Katou ngữ khí quá lãnh đạm, lại hoặc là vấn đề bản thân kỳ quái tính, Kobe ngây ngẩn cả người.  
Cái này không có quan hệ gì với ngươi.  
Kobe nặng nề, xa cách trả lời.  
Ngươi thường xuyên dạng này tổn thương linh sông?  
Katou càng lạnh hơn.  
Cái này không có quan hệ gì với ngươi.  
Kobe càng xa cách.  
Ta là ngươi giao dịch đối tượng, làm sao lại cùng ta không có đóng đâu?  
Katou liếc nhìn Kobe, Kobe bên cạnh nhan rất đẹp, giống như là Hollywood minh tinh.  
Ngươi bất quá là ta lần này giao dịch đối tượng mà thôi.  
Katou chú ý tới tận lực cường điệu, tâm hồ co vào.  
Hắn bắt được hai cái tin tức, Kobe không chỉ một lần giao dịch, mà mình chỉ là dãy số trung bình nhạt không có gì lạ một vị.  
Ngũ vị tạp trần, cay đắng nặng nhất, không có nguyên do bất mãn phẫn nộ cùng thương cảm.  
Ngươi là đồng tính luyến? Thích cùng nam nhân ngủ?  
Katou hỏi, Kobe tai khẽ nhúc nhích.  
Không có quan hệ gì với ngươi.  
Katou tâm tiếp tục chìm xuống, hắn nhận lường gạt, làm cho người ta ngại học sinh xuất sắc, đột nhiên vừa hắn túm nhập giao dịch, cho phép hắn bước vào lĩnh vực của mình, lại chợt một cước đem hắn đá ra.  
Kobe tại lường gạt hắn, làm đồ chơi hoặc là làm chiêu chi tắc lai huy chi tắc khứ sủng vật.  
Katou trên dưới liếc nhìn Kobe, trừng mắt mắt dọc nói:  
Thích nam nhân, vì cái gì không đi làm viện trợ giao tế đâu, dung mạo ngươi cũng không xấu, hẳn là có rất nhiều đại thúc thích.  
...... Kobe trầm mặc.  
Gặp Kobe trầm mặc, Katou bất mãn, hắn cần Kobe làm ra phản hồi, không quan trọng chính hướng hoặc là phụ hướng.  
Vẫn là nói Kobe tài phiệt tiền, là dựa vào Kobe thiếu gia cùng người ngủ ra?

Kobe nhíu mày, nắm đấm không chút khách khí huy động, chuẩn xác đánh trúng Katou má phải:  
Ngươi Tm Phạm tiện, muốn ăn đòn có đúng không?  
Katou lảo đảo lui lại, đụng ngã cái bàn, trong phòng học đinh đương nổ vang.  
Katou hưng phấn, cảm thấy đây là trong chờ mong phản hồi, xé mở học sinh xuất sắc tự cho là đúng da mặt, bại lộ thô bạo hèn mọn bên trong.  
Nmd!  
Katou vung lên nắm đấm đánh trả, Kobe lách mình tránh né, trở tay đánh trúng Katou phía sau lưng, Katou ngã tại trên bàn học, phần bụng vừa lúc đứng vững góc bàn, đau đến hắn nhe răng nhếch miệng.  
Thảo!  
Katou tức giận lên não, con ngươi sung huyết, chuyển con mắt tìm kiếm vũ khí, hắn nhìn thấy nghiêng tại rùa giếng khách bên bàn gậy kim loại gậy tròn, rùa giếng là bóng chày xã thành viên, xem ra là quên mang về nhà.  
Kobe đi theo hắn ánh mắt, tập trung tại bóng chày bổng bên trên, khóe miệng lắc một cái, vượt lên trước tiến lên.  
Quả cầu kim loại bổng đang đánh nhau bên trong so chuyên nghiệp súy côn còn muốn hữu lực, nếu là đánh trúng đầu, trực tiếp liền Thiên Đường đưa tin.  
Katou không chuẩn bị đem Kobe đánh chết, chỉ là muốn dạy dỗ giáo huấn tự phụ học sinh xuất sắc, hắn cách rùa giếng bàn học thêm gần, gần nước ban công, khi hắn nắm chặt bóng chày bổng thời điểm, Kobe bỗng nhiên dừng chân, cẩn thận từng li từng tí lui lại, con mắt phía trước cửa sau vừa đi vừa về, Katou biết Kobe là động ý niệm trốn chạy.  
Katou biết mình không muốn đánh chết Kobe, nhưng làm con mồi Kobe mình hiển nhiên là không biết.  
Hai người bọn họ một mực chỗ không đến, lẫn nhau nhìn cực không vừa mắt, toàn thế giới đều biết.  
Kobe muốn chạy trốn, nhưng Katou hiển nhiên không muốn để cho hắn trốn, giây lát ở giữa, càn khôn thay đổi, trước kia là Kobe kẹp lại hắn đường chạy trốn, hiện tại, là thời điểm đánh trả.  
Hắn vung bóng chày bổng, vỗ nhẹ lòng bàn tay, không kiêng nể gì cả ngăn trở Kobe đường đi.  
Làm sao không giao dịch?  
Katou tàn khốc liếc nhìn Kobe giữa háng.  
Chúng ta không phải phải ngủ sao, tại sao còn chưa ngủ liền muốn chạy?  
......  
Kobe lỏng loẹt cà vạt, điều chỉnh hô hấp, kiệt lực bảo trì trấn định, không trả lời mà hỏi lại:  
Ngươi không quan tâm linh sông, nàng thế nhưng là ta nghe lời muội muội, ngươi không nghe lời, ta tìm cái nghe lời, bất quá bọn hắn ngủ cũng không quan hệ sao, ngươi ngây thơ thuần khiết đáng yêu tình nhân trong mộng.  
Nmd!  
Katou gân xanh nổi lên, lên cơn giận dữ, chăm chú nắm lấy bóng chày bổng, hắn một nháy mắt có loại dứt khoát một gậy lăng chết cái này hỗn đản xúc động.  
Kobe phát giác nắm Katou uy hiếp, kinh hoảng biến mất, nghiêng thân thể chống tại trên bàn học, cười tà.  
Lúc đầu ta xác thực không có ý định tiếp tục giao dịch, nhưng nhìn ngươi thích thú, nếu không chúng ta tiếp tục, ngươi đem bóng chày bổng ném ở một bên, trước cởi sạch cho ta nhìn.  
Thảo!  
Bóng chày bổng đương lắc tại trên sàn nhà, Katou tay run run gian nan đè lại cúc áo, hắn thật vất vả đứng lên bên trên phong, lại bị Kobe hỗn đản nén xuống dưới.  
Kobe nắm vuốt linh sông chính là xiết chặt hắn uy hiếp, kỳ thật không tính cả gậy tròn tăng thêm, luận man lực, Kobe tiểu thân bản vốn cũng không là đối thủ, nhưng bây giờ lại chỉ có thể mặc cho nhân ngư thịt.  
Nhất định phải nghĩ biện pháp nắm Kobe uy hiếp, nhờ vào đó bức hiếp hắn, lấy giải cứu linh sông.  
Katou đầu điên cuồng chuyển động.  
Bức hiếp?  
Cái từ này chợt tiến vào não hải, hắn dư quang quét gặp chân bàn ở giữa nát bình phong điện thoại, linh quang lóe lên.  
Kobe dùng linh sông trói lại tay chân của hắn, hắn lẽ ra tìm một chút đồ vật trói lại Kobe tay chân, để hắn không thể động đậy.  
......  
Bây giờ không phải là thời cơ tốt nhất sao?  
Katou dễ dàng hơn, thống khoái cởi y phục xuống, Kobe ánh mắt biến hóa, Kobe ánh mắt biến hóa để hắn có loại thoải mái cảm giác.  
Hắn cảm giác được nâng lên hắn cùng Kobe Thiên Bình, chính lặng yên cải biến nghiêng phương hướng.  
Katou cởi áo ra, tiện tay treo ở trên ghế dựa, lại đều đâu vào đấy cởi quần, hắn cúi thấp đầu, nhưng có thể cảm giác được Kobe nóng bỏng ánh mắt rơi vào đỉnh đầu.  
Hắn phát hiện mình vậy mà dâng lên biến thái cảm giác hưng phấn.  
Ca rô màu xanh chế phục kho cũng treo ở bên cạnh trên ghế dựa, chồng rất chỉnh tề.  
Tới đi, làm sao ngủ.  
Katou quá bằng phẳng, Kobe ngược lại không có sức, hắn hồ nghi, quét mắt Katou, Katou gần như lộ ra trọn vẹn, chỉ còn góc bẹt quần, không có bất kỳ cái gì làm vũ khí đồ vật, hắn lúc này mới giống an tâm.  
Hắn tiện tay nắm qua treo ở thành ghế chế phục áo khoác, nhét vào bàn học không gian thông đạo trên sàn nhà, ra lệnh:  
Nằm xuống.  
Ok.  
Katou đi qua, không chút do dự nằm xuống, vừa mới áp vào Kobe áo khoác bên trên, lại quấn lên quen thuộc hoa nhài hương, đáy lòng dâng lên không thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác, hắn cường ngạnh không nhìn nó.  
Hắn đến bảo hộ linh sông, hắn không có thời gian suy nghĩ lung tung.  
Kobe đi tới, hoàn toàn như trước đây mang theo áp bách gió, nhưng lúc này Katou lại không có cảm thấy áp lực, tương phản, đâm thẳng kích.  
Kobe đầu ngón tay đè lại Katou giữa háng, Katou liếc quá khứ, ngón tay trắng noãn dài nhỏ, trong đầu của hắn chợt hiển hiện tàu điện nữ cao trung sinh bóng hình xinh đẹp, lại vẫy vẫy đầu, đuổi đi không có ý nghĩa liên tưởng.  
Kobe cúi người lôi cuốn lấy hương hoa, so chế phục áo khoác bên trên còn muốn thuần hậu, hương hoa vị tựa như là đỉnh tiêm mang câu, dọc theo xoang mũi chảy vào nội tạng, muốn câu đi linh hồn của hắn.  
Nhưng Katou đương nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng bị câu đi, bởi vì hắn có mục tiêu, đương người có kiên định mục tiêu thời điểm là khó mà tuỳ tiện dao động.  
Kobe giống như là không nóng nảy nặng nhẹ xoa lấy lấy, thủ pháp của hắn rất tốt, Katou lại liên tưởng tới nữ cao trung sinh, lại tại trong lòng phất phất tay, xua tan đi vi diệu cảm giác.  
Kobe hô hấp trở nên thô trọng, Katou lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy, hắn dùng ánh mắt còn lại một mực rơi vào Kobe giữa háng, thẳng đến dần dần chống lên lều vải, hắn biết thời cơ đã đến.  
Hắn lưu loát bắt được Kobe thủ đoạn, Kobe kinh ngạc, nhưng không kịp phản ứng, bị quay người đặt tại trên sàn nhà, hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng hai tay, bên mặt đặt ở trên sàn nhà, thủ đoạn bị cà vạt trói lại, Katou có làm hình sự mộng tưởng, nhìn qua rất nhiều liên quan tới cảnh phỉ kịch, thắt nút không là vấn đề.  
Hắn nhô lên lưng, chân sau đặt ở Kobe bên hông, thỏa mãn nhìn xem mình thành quả.  
Ngươi tm Bệnh tâm thần!  
Kobe nhúc nhích thân thể giãy dụa, miễn cưỡng quay đầu, liếc mắt nhìn trừng mắt nhìn Katou.  
Katou nhún vai, biểu thị không thể làm gì.  
Chuyện này chỉ có thể trách ngươi là súc sinh, đối phó ngươi loại này súc sinh, đương nhiên muốn sử dụng càng biến thái thủ đoạn, không phải ai biết ngươi sẽ còn đối linh sông làm cái gì?  
......  
Kobe trầm mặc, trong con mắt nổi lên tới. Katou cười, mặc dù hắn cười, nhưng hắn trên thực tế, cũng không biết mình vì cái gì dưới loại tình huống này vậy mà lại cười.  
Katou chậm rãi đứng người lên, đi hướng mình bàn học phương hướng, tại trong túi xách sờ sờ, xuất ra trí năng cơ, quay trở lại Kobe bên cạnh, nghiêng người chồng lên chân, ngồi trên ghế.  
Ngươi muốn làm gì?  
Kobe khẩn trương lên, ánh mắt tiêu điểm đuổi sát Katou.  
Chớ khẩn trương chỉ là đập chút ảnh chụp mà thôi.  
Katou rõ ràng liếc nhìn Kobe, Kobe lưng phát lạnh.  
Kỳ thật ta cũng không nguyện ý làm loại chuyện này, bởi vì dạng này sẽ có vẻ ta và ngươi dạng này biến thái đồng dạng, nhưng là không làm như vậy, giống như cũng không có đừng hữu hiệu hơn biện pháp.  
Katou tường trang ủ rũ, đứng dậy, tại Kobe bên cạnh vị ngồi xuống.  
Hắn đem Kobe lật qua, chú ý tới Kobe giữa háng không phồng, nghĩ đến cũng là dọa đến không có tinh thần.  
Katou cười cười, Kobe run lên.  
Katou ấn lên Kobe dây lưng chụp, Kobe rung động lợi hại hơn.  
Ngươi làm gì?!  
Kobe vội vã cuống cuồng bộ dáng, Katou thật vui vẻ, hắn cảm thấy Kobe đại khái là cho là hắn muốn đem hắn cho thiến, nhưng hắn hiển nhiên không hiểu rõ Katou, Katou mộng tưởng là làm hình sự, mà không phải bị hình sự trông giữ đối tượng.  
Hắn chậm ung dung giải khai Kobe dây lưng, vui vẻ hưởng thụ Kobe khẩn trương run rẩy, kéo ra kim loại khóa kéo, Kobe đồ lót là màu đen góc bẹt quần, tơ lụa cảm giác rất bóng loáng, loại này bóng loáng cảm giác lại cho Katou một loại cảm giác kỳ diệu, tựa hồ ở đâu sờ đến qua đồng dạng xúc cảm.  
Bất quá ý nghĩ này thực sự nhỏ bé, cho nên hắn cũng không có đi để ý.  
Hắn giữ chặt Kobe dây lưng biên giới, đem quần dài cùng đồ lót đồng loạt đẩy lên bẹn đùi bộ vị, Kobe áo sơ mi trắng vạt áo đóng vừa lúc ngăn trở phân thân, Katou tiện tay phát hướng một bên.  
Kobe đỏ mặt, hắn hiện tại bộ dáng thật sự là rất khó chịu, chế phục xuyên chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, chỉ là giữa háng lộ ra phân thân, mặc dù hắn vừa rồi tặng cho hắn miệng thời điểm cũng là lộ ra phân thân, nhưng lúc đó chỉ là mở ra khóa kéo, mà bây giờ là toàn bộ quần đều bị lột xuống, bờ mông xấu hổ dán chặt lấy lạnh buốt sàn nhà.  
Đến, đại minh tinh, chúng ta tới chụp hình.  
Kobe trợn tròn con mắt, bản năng muốn chạy trốn, nhưng hắn ngực bị Katou cánh tay đè lại, không thể động đậy.  
Katou ấn mở camera, xuyên thấu qua màn hình điện thoại di động đắc ý nhìn thấy Kobe hoảng sợ mặt.  
Yên tâm, ngươi ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ta sẽ không đem ảnh chụp truyền đi, đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi không nghe lời, nói không chừng ngươi sẽ trở thành cái gì minh tinh điện ảnh, đến lúc đó người của toàn thế giới đều may mắn có thể kiến thức đến Kobe tài phiệt thiếu gia vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo đại điểu.  
Kobe mặt muốn rỉ máu.  
Kỳ thật Katou chỉ là hù dọa một chút, hắn đối truyền bá dâm uế sắc tình hình ảnh không có hứng thú, hắn chỉ là nghĩ làm áp chế thẻ đánh bạc, khiến Kobe không thể lại bức hiếp linh sông, bởi vì hắn cũng không có chuẩn bị làm chuyện thương thiên hại lý, chẳng qua là tại giúp đỡ chính nghĩa trừng phạt tà ác biến thái mà thôi, Katou đối với hiện tại hành vi không có cảm thấy có cái gì áy náy.  
Hắn quơ điện thoại, từ từng cái góc độ liền đập một hệ liệt, mỗi một trương đều tập trung tại Kobe phân thân cùng trên mặt, nhất là là Kobe thiếu gia mặt đẹp trai, nhất định phải đập rõ ràng, không phải chẳng phải mất đi bức hiếp ý nghĩa.  
Nhưng soi mấy trương lại cảm thấy không hài lòng, thế là đem dứt khoát đem Kobe quần đều lột xuống.  
Kobe nửa người trên chế phục rất chỉnh tề, nửa người dưới hoàn toàn trần trùng trục, tuyết trắng chân dài, tại tà dương hạ, doanh doanh lóe ánh sáng cam.  
Katou nuốt nước miếng, vì để cho ảnh chụp càng thú vị, hắn tiến đến Kobe bên cạnh thân, bắt đầu lột làm.  
......  
Kobe cắn môi, mặt chuyển hướng một bên, hiển nhiên minh bạch kháng nghị không có kết quả gì, cho nên dứt khoát không có giãy dụa.  
Katou không cho người khác lột qua, thủ pháp hẳn là không tính là rất tốt, nhưng không nghĩ tới Kobe rất nhanh liền đứng lên, Katou trong nháy mắt cảm thấy Kobe sẽ không thật là cái thích cùng giới biến thái đi, một nháy mắt trong lòng lại dâng lên một loại tinh thần trọng nghĩa, hiện tại chụp ảnh hành vi là tại trừ ác dương thiện, có loại sớm làm hình sự cảm giác vui sướng.  
Ngươi thật là đủ biến thái, bị trói thành dạng này chụp ảnh, cũng có thể vui vẻ nhô lên đến, là trong truyền thuyết tính biến thái sao?  
......  
Hắn đem Kobe đánh cho không sai biệt lắm, đã thu tay, hắn không phải đồng tính luyến ái, đối cho nam nhân lột bổng tử, không có chút nào hứng thú.  
Hắn mục đích đơn giản minh xác, chụp ảnh, chỉ là đập Kobe thiếu gia lõa thể, còn có thể nói thành là nhận bức hiếp, nhưng nếu như là cương trạng thái bị đập tới lõa thể, người bên ngoài chắc chắn sẽ tưởng rằng cái thích đập sắc tình ảnh chụp biến thái.  
Katou đem Kobe phân thân lập tốt, điều chỉnh góc độ, để Kobe sợ hãi xấu hổ mà trắng bệch mặt cũng có thể nhập kính.  
Cửa chớp răng rắc, ánh đèn lấp lóe, Kobe giống như là thật biến thành tập trung minh tinh điện ảnh, nhưng hiển nhiên quay chụp chính là khuất nhục tình sắc phim cấp 3.  
Kobe sắc mặt càng ngày càng khó coi, Katou sắc mặt càng ngày càng dễ nhìn, hắn rất vui vẻ, rất hưng phấn, thích thú.  
Hắn con mắt trong phòng học quét quét, tìm tới mới cách chơi, hắn kéo qua Kobe cà vạt, ép buộc Kobe cắn hắn, sau đó từ sau não chước đánh cái xinh đẹp nơ con bướm.  
Katou một nháy mắt cảm thấy mình trở lại hồi nhỏ, bồi tiếp hàng xóm muội muội chơi lấy chơi nhà chòi, hắn nhàn rỗi nhàm chán, loay hoay trong tay không có sinh mệnh con rối, tự nhiên sinh ra hắc ám chi phối dục.  
...... Ngô......  
Kobe trừng mắt nhìn hắn, bởi vì miệng bị phong bế, chỉ còn phí công nghẹn ngào, người bên ngoài nhìn qua nói không chừng sẽ cảm thấy điềm đạm đáng yêu, nhưng Katou chỉ cảm thấy còn chưa đủ.  
Katou linh cơ khẽ động, đem Kobe lật qua, ép buộc hắn quỳ rạp dưới đất, tả hữu nặng đá chân trần, ép buộc tách ra hai chân, từ phía sau giơ điện thoại, lấy nhìn xuống sừng ken két vỗ, ảnh chụp góc độ khác biệt, nội dung giống nhau, Kobe trắng bệch mặt, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên hiện lên phấn hồng bờ mông, dâm đãng bỉ ổi.  
Đừng giãy dụa, cẩn thận dẫn tới ca đêm lão sư, Kobe thiếu gia chẳng lẽ muốn để người nhìn thấy ngươi bộ này dâm loạn bộ dáng.  
Katou giáo huấn nghịch ngợm hài tử, vỗ vỗ Kobe bờ mông, thanh âm không vang, nhưng Kobe mặt lập tức đốt thấu.  
Bất quá ngươi yên tâm, trừ phi ngươi chủ động yêu cầu, ta còn không có dự định trực tiếp để ngươi làm minh tinh điện ảnh, bất quá ta có một cái khác yêu cầu.  
Chúng ta làm mới giao dịch được không?  
Katou cười, Kobe sợ hãi.  
Ngươi yêu cùng ai đi ngủ ta không hứng thú, viện giao cũng tốt, dã hợp cũng tốt, theo ngươi thích, nhưng là ngươi cấm chỉ dùng linh sông, làm thẻ đánh bạc, nếu như ta biết ngươi lại làm chuyện như vậy, nhất định sẽ đem những này Kobe thiếu gia vểnh mông một bộ cầu thao bộ dáng thú vị ảnh chụp, rải đến trên internet đi, mặc dù như vậy, Kobe thiếu gia cũng không cần lại sầu không có giao dịch đối tượng, nhưng Kobe tài phiệt tình cảnh sẽ rất xấu hổ đi. Người thừa kế duy nhất là dâm loạn bỉ ổi bại hoại, không ai sẽ mua dạng này công ty sản phẩm đi.  
Kobe trầm mặc, phát run thân thể tiết lộ ra nội tâm kịch liệt biến hóa, Katou ngón tay cũng bắt đầu phát run, nhưng nguyên nhân hoàn toàn khác biệt, hắn là hưng phấn.  
Hắn đem ảnh chụp cẩn thận từng li từng tí bảo tồn tốt, thu hồi đến trong túi xách.  
Hắn một nháy mắt nghĩ cứ như vậy rời đi, đem ánh sáng lấy cái mông Kobe thiếu gia ném ở cái này, ngẫm lại kế tiếp người tiến vào nhìn thấy Kobe thiếu gia cái bộ dáng này, hình ảnh kia nhất định là tương đương phấn khích, phải hình dung như thế nào đâu —— Tu La tràng.  
Nhưng hắn chính là ngẫm lại, còn không có muốn đem Kobe bức đến nhảy lầu, hắn mặc dù không thích hắn, nhưng cũng không tới đưa hắn vào chỗ chết trình độ.  
Thế là hắn muốn quay trở lại từng tới đạo, tại ánh mắt vừa mới chạm đến, quỳ rạp dưới đất Kobe thời điểm, một dòng nước nóng thẳng đến lấy hạ thể vọt tới!  
Kiệt ngạo bất tuần học sinh xuất sắc, trên người mặc lỏng lẻo áo sơ mi trắng, cổ áo rủ xuống hướng lưng, lộ ra tuyết trắng vai, hai chân run rẩy, thư phục ở phòng học gỗ thô sắc trên sàn nhà, áo sơmi tam giác vạt áo che tròn trịa bờ mông, khe mông như ẩn như hiện, bên đùi màu hồng phấn da thịt, giấu ở từ bờ mông cấu trúc thần bí trong bóng tối.  
Chân dài thẳng tắp lại trắng noãn, nhưng nhất khiến người kỳ diệu rung động chính là, ngày thường trong mắt lấp đầy tự phụ ngạo mạn lãnh sắc, mà lúc này, thế mà mắt đỏ đuôi, nổi mập mờ thủy sắc.  
Katou nuốt nước miếng, trong ngực giống ẩn giấu cái con thỏ, kịch liệt va chạm lồng ngực, hắn chú ý tới thân thể mất khống chế, mà Kobe tựa hồ cũng chú ý tới, mặt ngoặt về phía một bên.  
Katou chỉ phủ lấy áo sơmi, cũng không có mặc quần, cho nên biến hóa cực kì bắt mắt.  
Thảo!  
Hắn thế mà đối chết biến thái lõa thể cương!  
Katou nghĩ nửa ngày, đều không thể cho mình phản ứng tìm ra một hợp lý lấy cớ, hắn thích linh sông, thích ghê gớm, tuyệt đối không phải đồng tính luyến ái, mà lại hắn là vận động bộ, thường xuyên cùng một đoàn nhiệt huyết tráng hán tắm rửa, đối thân thể của nam nhân sinh ra ý nghĩ, chưa từng có sự tình, trong mộng cũng cho tới bây giờ không có xuất hiện qua, nhưng vấn đề là, hiện tại thân thể phản ứng là thực sự.  
Thân thể của hắn thành khẩn nói cho hắn biết, hắn Tm Muốn thao trước mắt cái này cầm muội muội ra đổi cùng nam nhân đi ngủ cơ hội đói khát tính biến thái.  
Đói khát......  
Hắn giống như là sờ đến môn đạo, trước mắt cái này chết biến thái đang tận lực câu dẫn hắn, vểnh mông, đói khát dâm đãng bộ dáng, người bình thường dưới loại tình huống này đều sẽ cương............ Hẳn là đi......  
Cho nên nói kỳ quái không phải hắn, mà là trước mắt chết biến thái, là hắn quá đói khát, cho nên chính mình mới sẽ có bản năng phản ứng.  
Bất quá là làm thân thể của nam nhân bản năng mà thôi, cùng nhìn màu vàng thu hình lại không cũng không khác biệt gì.  
Katou tìm tới lý do, nỗi lòng lo lắng rơi xuống.  
Vấn đề tới, hắn như thế đói khát, làm như thế nào thỏa mãn hắn đâu?  
Hoặc là nói hắn đang câu dẫn lấy chính nghĩa hình sự làm nhân sinh lý tưởng mình, vậy nên làm sao trừng phạt hắn đâu?  
Katou tiến đến Kobe bên cạnh thân ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn chăm chú Kobe đỏ bừng mặt.  
Thật đáng yêu rất đơn c......  
Phi, dâm loạn tính biến thái, trong lòng của hắn gắt một cái.  
Kobe đồng tử lắc lư khuất nhục thủy sắc, ăn ngay nói thật, thật hấp dẫn, điềm đạm đáng yêu câu hồn loại kia, Katou một nháy mắt lại có chút mềm lòng, nhưng nghĩ lại, gia hỏa này thế nhưng là cùng rất nhiều nam nhân ngủ qua, như loại này đột xuất đáng thương hơn phân nửa cũng là giả vờ câu dẫn nam nhân a.  
Ao túi tây miệng viện giao học sinh cấp ba cái chủng loại kia, nếu như không phải đột nhiên vén váy lên, tuyệt đối sẽ cho rằng là siêu cấp thanh thuần Thánh sứ.  
Kobe cũng nhất định thường xuyên tại những địa phương kia đi dạo, cho nên mới đối loại vẻ mặt này thành thạo điêu luyện.  
Katou khịt mũi coi thường.  
Katou xưa nay sẽ không đối nam nhân sinh ra qua hứng thú, cho nên nói lời nói thật hắn không biết nam nhân làm thế nào, nhưng hắn tự nhận là thật thông minh, hơi suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ ra môn đạo, hắn vây quanh Kobe giữa hai chân, thô lỗ tách ra, sau đó gấp gãy tại Kobe trước ngực.  
Kobe sau huyệt rất non, màu hồng phấn hướng vào phía trong ngượng ngùng rụt lại, không giống như là thường xuyên bị sử dụng.  
Katou cảm thấy hứng thú, hắn dùng một cái tay ngăn chặn Kobe hai chân, một cái tay khác dọc theo đùi dưới đường đi trượt vòng qua Kobe phân thân, dọc theo khe mông miêu tả sau huyệt.  
Ăn ngay nói thật, có chút kích động, có chút khẩn trương, cảm giác thoái hóa thành chuẩn bị lần thứ nhất giao phối động vật hoang dã, không không không, hắn ở trong lòng lắc đi ý niệm cổ quái, giao phối, cùng Kobe, không không không không.  
Kobe là biến thái, nếu là hắn cùng biến thái giao phối, cảm giác sẽ bị truyền nhiễm thành biến thái.  
Vậy nên làm sao đây, đi, thế nhưng là trong lòng của hắn có cái thanh âm nói cho hắn biết, hắn không muốn đi, có thể trông thấy cái này làm người ta ghét học sinh xuất sắc, rối bời bộ dáng, tương đương trân quý.  
Trân quý, không không không không, Katou cảm thấy mình bỗng nhiên đầy trong đầu đều là ý niệm cổ quái.  
Hắn khẩn trương buông xuống Kobe chân, thối lui đến một bên, vừa lúc ngồi tại Kobe vị trí bên trên, phát hiện Kobe trên bàn thả bình không có mở ra nước khoáng, tiếng nước ngoài, cấp cao hàng nhập khẩu, bọn hắn cảm thấy miệng khô, thế là đem nó vặn ra, một hơi trút xuống nửa bình.  
Mặc dù là cấp cao nhập khẩu nước khoáng, nhưng trên thực tế uống đi cùng trong nhà nước máy cũng không có gì khác biệt, Katou suy nghĩ lung tung.  
Cho ăn, biến thái, ngươi nói ta nên làm cái gì?  
Katou hỏi.  
...... Ngô......  
Kobe bị phong lấy miệng, ngoại trừ khiến người dưới hông phát nhiệt nhìn chằm chằm, chỉ còn lại nghẹn ngào.  
Dư quang quét đến Kobe rơi tại chân bàn ở giữa điện thoại, Katou ngẫm lại, nhặt lên màn hình nát, nhưng còn có thể khởi động máy, thắp sáng màn hình, cần xoát mặt giải tỏa, hắn không chút do dự Kobe phía trước lắc lắc, thuận lợi tiến vào mặt bàn.  
Katou một nháy mắt cảm khái, hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật thật đúng là phát đạt, Kobe này tấm rối bời dáng vẻ, thế mà cũng có thể giải khai bộ mặt phân biệt khóa.  
Kobe trên mặt bàn thông thường phần mềm bên ngoài, chỉ có tiêu tiêu vui, xem ra cái này học sinh xuất sắc còn rất ngây thơ đồng thú, Katou ấn mở Kobe album ảnh, tiếc nuối không thấy linh sông ảnh chụp.  
Kobe không thế nào yêu chụp ảnh, album ảnh bên trong không có gì tự chụp, hắn trượt lên màn hình, trượt lên trượt lên, sắc mặt âm u xuống, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy Kobe cái này biến thái có phải là yêu thầm hắn, bởi vì hắn phát hiện một cái đơn độc mệnh danh cặp văn kiện bên trong, thả đầy các loại góc độ chụp lén chiếu.  
Đại thiếu gia, ngươi nha sẽ không thầm mến ta đi?  
Katou kẹp lấy con mắt, nhìn về phía Kobe, Kobe ngoặt về phía một bên.  
!! Ngươi vẻ mặt này, là thừa nhận?!  
Katou chấn kinh, lẽ ra cảm thấy chán ghét, nhưng trên thực tế trong lòng một chút cũng không có, thậm chí vậy mà đắc chí, sau một giây đồng hồ, hắn đối với mình cảm giác vui sướng đến bất mãn.  
Hắn xem xong album ảnh, tiện tay ấn mở Kobe sổ truyền tin, Kobe tùy tùng thật nhiều, nhưng trên thực tế sổ truyền tin bên trong nhưng không có mấy người, Katou tiện tay trượt lên, phát hiện vấn đề, Kobe sổ truyền tin bên trong không có cha mẹ phương thức liên lạc, cũng không có muội muội linh sông phương thức liên lạc.  
Katou vừa cẩn thận ngẫm lại, rùa giếng đã từng đề cập qua, Kobe phụ mẫu ở nước ngoài cái gì, Kobe giống như sẽ không theo người bên ngoài nhấc lên phụ mẫu, cho nên bọn hắn chỉ biết là hắn là Kobe tài phiệt thiếu gia, nhưng Kobe tài phiệt đến cùng là thế nào cái tình huống, không được biết.  
Katou thật tò mò, tiến đến Kobe bên người giải khai kẹp lại khoang miệng cà vạt, cà vạt bị nước bọt thấm đến ẩm ướt cộc cộc, tiện tay bị ném tại dưới bàn học mặt.  
Thảo ngươi đại gia.  
Vừa mới buông ra trói buộc, Kobe liền cạnh con mắt, chửi mắng.  
Katou không những không giận mà còn cười, hắn cảm thấy thời điểm khí thế hùng hổ lại không thể làm gì bộ dáng, rất thú vị.  
Ta không có đại gia, cám ơn ngươi đối với hắn hậu ái.  
Kobe trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái:  
Đem nó cho ta giải khai, còn có đem ngươi đập buồn nôn ảnh chụp cho ta xóa!!  
Vậy không được.  
Katou lắc đầu, còn muốn giữ lại đề phòng ngươi đi tổn thương linh sông.  
Ta sẽ không tổn thương linh sông, đem ảnh chụp xóa, thả ta!  
Kobe mệnh lệnh ngữ khí, Katou bất mãn.  
Không thả, thật vất vả bắt được ngươi.  
Katou lẩm bẩm chỉ trích.  
Lại nói ngươi vừa rồi đối ta làm tương đương biến thái sự tình, vì cái gì đến phiên ngươi, liền bày ra người bị hại tư thái, rõ ràng ngươi mới là gia hại người.  
Kobe nhíu mày, chìm khí.  
Vậy ngươi nói phải làm sao mới thả ta ra?  
Katou rất muốn nói, nếu không ngươi cũng cho ta miệng một lần, nhưng lời đến khóe miệng lại bỏng đầu lưỡi, tranh thủ thời gian hút trượt trở về, do dự một trận, nhăn nhó nói:  
Vậy ngươi cho ta cũng làm ra một lần.  
Ha?  
Kobe một mặt ghét bỏ, Katou không nhịn được mặt.  
Làm sao đến ngươi cái này không được?  
Kobe lắc đầu, Katou ngồi không yên, cảm thấy Kobe cái này chết biến thái quá không nói đạo lý, hắn vừa rồi đại lão phạm để cho mình cho hắn miệng thời điểm, không phải còn trấn định chơi điện thoại, làm sao vòng nhưng hắn, hắn còn không có yêu cầu miệng, hắn liền một bộ lăng nhục người bị hại vô cùng đáng thương tư thái.  
Katou không cân bằng.  
Dù sao hôm nay đến làm cho Kobe cho lấy ra, bởi vì vốn chính là hắn cho làm, chính mình cái này thời điểm vốn hẳn nên trong nhà ăn cơm chiều, nhìn hoàng kim ngăn phim truyền hình, mà không phải cùng hắn cái này chết biến thái tại cái này trong phòng học làm trò chơi.  
Ta mặc kệ, dù sao ngươi phải chịu trách nhiệm.  
Phụ trách nhiệm?  
Kobe ghét bỏ nhìn về phía Katou giữa háng, sau đó chuyển lấy thân thể hướng càng xa xôi.  
Không muốn.  
Katou cảm thấy cái này chết biến thái không nói đạo lý, hắn khó chịu, thế là đem khó chịu thẳng thắn biểu hiện ra ngoài, hắn tiến tới nắm chặt Kobe tóc.  
Không công bằng, ngươi thiếu ta một lần khẩu giao.  
Lăn! Không được! Biến thái!  
Katou lại nghĩ khí vừa muốn cười, cảm thấy cái này ép buộc mình khẩu giao biến thái, là bằng vào lập trường gì, gọi hắn biến thái???  
Thế là hắn đem Kobe đầu ép hướng mình giữa háng.  
Một người một lần, chúng ta đến giảng cứu công bằng, ngươi không phải học sinh xuất sắc sao, chẳng lẽ học sinh xuất sắc chỉ thành tích tốt, đều không để ý phẩm đức sao?  
Ngươi là đầu óc có bệnh, loại chuyện này còn giảng cứu công bằng?  
Bất cứ chuyện gì cũng phải nói công bằng, không phải tính thế nào cũng là ta thua thiệt lớn.  
Thế nhưng là ngươi vừa rồi cũng không cho ta lấy ra a.  
Hắc, học sinh xuất sắc liền loại chuyện này đều so đo?  
Không phải ngươi cái này cần cẩu la hét muốn công bằng sao?  
Katou rất phẫn nộ, nhưng hắn quyết định phát huy đầy đủ học sinh kém độc hữu rộng lớn lòng dạ, không cùng lòng dạ hẹp hòi biến thái học sinh xuất sắc so đo.  
Vậy ngươi trước giúp ta ngậm một hồi.  
Katou lầm bầm.  
Không thành, ngươi còn không có tắm rửa, ta chê ngươi bẩn.  
Katou cái trán gân xanh thình thịch nhảy.  
Ta vừa rồi đều không có chê ngươi bẩn a.  
Kobe nhún vai:  
Bởi vì ta không bẩn.  
......  
Katou nghẹn lời, phát hiện cái này chết biến thái học sinh xuất sắc, am hiểu hung hăng càn quấy.  
Ngươi không cho ta ngậm lấy, ta một hồi đem ngươi ảnh chụp phát đến trên mạng đi.  
Ngươi đem hình của ta phát đến trên mạng đi, ta thề hình của ngươi sẽ tại sau một giờ cũng tới truyền đến trên mạng đi, chúng ta có thể cùng một chỗ làm tiểu minh tinh điện ảnh, nói không chừng có cơ hội còn có thể hợp tác.  
Kobe lạnh nhạt giễu cợt.  
Ngươi hù dọa ta?  
Katou quyệt miệng.  
Không có, trần thuật sự thật.  
Kobe lắc đầu.  
Vậy ý của ngươi là nói, ngươi làm gì ta đều được, nhưng ta làm sao ngươi cũng không được, sự thực là như vậy sao?  
Katou liếc mắt, dùng sức nhìn chằm chằm Kobe.  
Kobe không hề nghĩ ngợi, kiên định gật đầu.  
Katou trong nội tâm vẩy bên trên một trận tà hỏa, giơ tay liền đem Kobe đẩy ngã trên mặt đất.  
Vậy cũng là nói một cách khác, mặc kệ ta làm cái gì, đại thiếu gia ngươi cũng sẽ trả thù.  
......  
Kobe kiên định gật đầu.  
Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hai người ánh mắt kịch liệt đấu tranh.  
Katou nhớ lại sáng sớm cùng nữ cao trung sinh ở giữa chưa tranh đấu ra thắng bại kịch liệt giao chiến, hắn quỷ thần xui khiến dọc theo Kobe cột sống dưới đường đi sờ, sờ đến xương đuôi vị trí thời điểm, toại nguyện nghe được Kobe khẩn trương hút không khí.  
Ngươi muốn làm gì?  
Kobe khẩn trương hỏi.  
Không làm gì, làm ngươi.  
Katou phát hiện mình nói rất Hoàng Bạo từ, cái này không phù hợp hắn học tập không giỏi, nhưng phẩm tính tốt đẹp cái hình người tượng, trong lúc nhất thời bị mình kinh đến, mà Kobe hiển nhiên cũng bị kinh đến.  
Katou yết hầu nhấp nhô, Kobe yết hầu nhấp nhô, cọ sát ra hỏa hoa kịch liệt trên chiến trường, chợt dâng lên mập mờ hồng đỏ.  
Khói lửa tán đi, còn lại tường Vi Hương ngọt.  
Katou mặt chẳng biết tại sao chợt đỏ lên, án lấy Kobe bả vai, ấp úng:  
Nếu không chúng ta thử một chút.  
Không được.  
Kobe chém đinh chặt sắt cự tuyệt.  
Vì cái gì.  
Katou quyệt miệng, nheo mắt lại.  
Không phải ngươi đưa ra muốn giao dịch sao?  
Ta trước khi giao dịch xách là...... Ta nhất định phải ở phía trên.  
Kobe dịch ra con mắt, Katou khi hắn thẹn thùng.  
Dựa vào cái gì, cái này không công bằng.  
Katou phẫn nộ, ta cao hơn ngươi, so ngươi tráng, dựa vào cái gì ở phía dưới, mà lại coi như từ thể lực bên trên giảng, cũng hẳn là là ta so với ngươi còn mạnh hơn.  
Kia không nhất định, rất nhiều người nhìn qua thể trạng khôi ngô, kỳ thật thể lực rất kém cỏi.  
Kobe bình tĩnh phản bác.  
Katou hừ một tiếng, quyết định không cùng hắn nói nhảm, đến cùng ai tương đối mạnh, thực tiễn ra hiểu biết chính xác.  
Nhưng cho dù nghĩ như vậy, thực tế lực lượng rất hư, hắn không thế nào biết nam nhân làm thế nào, thế là chỉ có thể bằng vào thông minh đầu, một bên thực tiễn một bên suy nghĩ, ngón tay tìm được Kobe sau huyệt, Kobe khẩn trương khẽ run.  
Thảo, ngươi thật đến.  
A? Học sinh xuất sắc nguyên lai cũng sẽ mắng chửi người?  
Nói nhảm, gặp được loại phiền toái này sự tình, liền thần tiên đều sẽ muốn mắng chửi người.  
Kobe nhúc nhích thân thể, kháng nghị.  
Vậy ta mặc kệ, chậm, ngươi dám châm lửa đem, cũng đừng sợ Tinh Hỏa Liêu Nguyên.  
Katou nhẹ nhõm cười, ở phía sau trên huyệt miêu tả, nhiều ít nắm giữ môn đạo, hắn đẩy ra nếp uốn, ngón tay hướng bên trong đâm đi vào.  
Không thành, ngươi thả ta ra, ta nên trở về nhà, lái xe vẫn chờ ta.  
Kobe thân thể căng đến chăm chú, run âm ngăn lại.  
Không có việc gì, hắn cũng chờ ngươi nửa ngày, không kém như thế một hồi, a, đương nhiên, đừng hiểu lầm, ta nói một hồi, không có nghĩa là ta lực bền bỉ không được.  
......  
Katou ngón trỏ đâm đi vào, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng Kobe cùng rất nhiều người ngủ qua, sớm đã bị làm nới lỏng, không nghĩ tới ngoài ý muốn gấp, cảm giác được ngón tay phong phú bị nhục bích bọc lấy, lại có chút ít khẩn trương nhỏ hưng phấn.  
Cho ăn, đại thiếu gia, ngươi hút ta rất căng.  
Ngươi đại gia, ngươi cả tay đều không tẩy qua đi, mau đem ngươi tay bẩn chỉ cho ta rút ra!  
Kobe động động không được, cũng không dám thét lên, chỉ có thể đè ép cuống họng, không có quyết đoán quát lớn.  
Katou lọt vào răn dạy, nhưng cũng không có sinh khí, ngược lại còn thật vui vẻ, hắn cảm thấy Kobe như cái sinh long hoạt hổ hoang dại báo nhỏ, chính cuộn tại trong ngực lắc lắc, tràn ngập không bị cản trở sinh mệnh lực.  
Gió từ cửa sổ thổi tới, mang vào đầu xuân hương hoa.  
Katou để trần chân, hiện lên một lớp da gà, hắn ngẫm lại, kéo qua khoác lên trên ghế dựa áo khoác, đắp lên Kobe trước ngực, Kobe ánh mắt kỳ quái.  
Katou chuyên chú lực đều ở phía sau trên huyệt, không có chú ý tới Kobe ánh mắt biến hóa.  
......  
......  
Katou trống cầu nửa ngày, đình chỉ thăm dò, lâu dài trầm mặc.  
Cái kia...... Phía dưới làm sao tới......  
Katou đỏ mặt, ngón trỏ còn gian nan ngăn ở Kobe sau huyệt bên trong, sau huyệt khô khốc, không như trong tưởng tượng thoải mái trượt cảm giác thoải mái, mà lại hắn tương đương xác nhận nơi đó đặc biệt nhỏ hẹp, mặc dù tiểu huynh đệ không có bình nước suối khoáng tử thô, nhưng vẫn là không cho rằng có thể bỏ vào.  
Hắn một nháy mắt hoài nghi những cái kia màn ảnh nhỏ có phải là đều đang gạt, những cái kia ca sĩ nam ưu cái gì căn bản chính là tại ngụy trang đi, như thế hẹp, nghĩ như thế nào cũng sẽ không có cái gì khoái cảm?  
Mà lại nói không chắc chắn bị bẻ gãy, hoặc là nói không chừng là hắn dò xét sai chỗ.  
Thế nhưng là vấn đề tới......  
Không hướng nơi đó đâm, hướng chỗ đó đâm, Kobe cùng hắn cấu tạo giống nhau, hắn vừa rồi tại đằng sau sờ soạng một vòng, xác định Kobe không có song tính người loại này ẩn tàng thiết lập.  
Kobe mặt cũng đỏ lên.  
Bầu không khí trong lúc nhất thời trở nên cực kì xấu hổ.  
Katou suy nghĩ một chút, mặc dù không cam lòng, nhưng minh bạch có vấn đề nếu không hổ thẹn bên trên hỏi, Kobe làm dâm loạn viện giao học sinh xuất sắc nam học sinh cấp ba, nhất định là rất hiểu.  
......  
Nếu không ngươi buông ra ta, ta dạy cho ngươi.  
Kobe ánh mắt nhoáng một cái, nhắc nhở.  
Katou bĩu môi một cái, đưa tới ngươi cho rằng ta là kẻ ngu miệt thị.  
Ngươi đến khẩu thuật ta có thể nghe hiểu, ngươi không phải học sinh xuất sắc sao, học sinh xuất sắc giảng giải năng lực hẳn là rất xuất chúng.  
Kobe bĩu môi một cái, đưa qua một cái ngươi đối học sinh xuất sắc đến cùng có cái gì kỳ quái thành kiến miệt thị.  
......  
Kobe trầm mặc, cự tuyệt truyền thụ kỹ thuật, nhưng Katou mặc dù là sau trên đường, nhưng cũng không phải đồ đần, hiện tại là tin tức mạng lưới 21 Thế kỷ, chẳng lẽ còn nhất định phải dựa vào miệng đối miệng truyền thâu loại này người nguyên thủy loại áp dụng giao lưu phương thức sao.  
Katou dứt khoát quyết nhiên vớt qua Kobe điện thoại, hào phóng đối với Kobe mặt quét quét.  
Hello,Siri, xin hỏi nam nhân cùng nam nhân làm thế nào yêu?  
......  
Siri Trầm mặc, một lát sau giọng nói tổng hợp nói:  
Đã vì ngài tìm thấy được kết quả.  
Đọc cho ta nghe.  
XXXX  
......  
......  
......  
......  
Giảng giải nội dung tương đương tỉ mỉ xác thực, Siri Một mực thao thao bất tuyệt, thao thao bất tuyệt, thao thao bất tuyệt tại đọc chậm nội dung.  
Katou cự cảm động, cảm thấy cái từ này đầu người chế tác tương đương có kiên nhẫn có bền lòng, giống ngồi xổm ở chân tường bên trong bán diêm tiểu nữ hài trong tay cây kia que diêm đồng dạng, cho hắn trời đông giá rét đưa tới một sợi trân quý ấm áp.  
Kobe xấu hổ tay che ở con mắt, nói:  
Siri, có thể đình chỉ.  
Katou nghe rõ, dùng bàn tay vỗ vỗ khuôn mặt, tỉnh lại.  
Dầu bôi trơn, dầu bôi trơn, dầu bôi trơn.  
Katou nói thầm, trong phòng học hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, Kobe con mắt lúng túng đi theo hắn chuyển, thẳng đến Katou ánh mắt rơi vào, nghiêng góc đối rùa giếng mặt bàn trong suốt nhựa cao su trên bình, đột nhiên nói chuyện:  
...... Ta trong bọc có......  
Katou hồ nghi, mơ hồ ý thức được, Kobe đối giao dịch sớm có dự mưu, quả nhiên là rác rưởi biến thái dâm loạn viện giao ưu đẳng nam học sinh cấp ba, như chính mình dạng này thuần chân vô tội thanh thiếu niên suýt nữa bị hắn chà đạp.  
Katou một bên ở trong lòng bên cạnh mắng lấy Kobe, một bên đứng dậy, đi vào Kobe bàn học bên cạnh, tại trong túi xách sờ tới sờ lui.  
Đầu tiên là lấy ra chứa trong suốt chất lỏng bình thủy tinh, hắn tò mò vặn ra, ngửi ngửi, là cồn, hắn nhíu mày đặt lên bàn, hắn lại tại bên trong sờ sờ, lấy ra chưa mở ra duy nhất một lần nhựa plastic găng tay, hắn nhíu mày đặt lên bàn, hắn lại sờ đến một cái rất thô đồ vật, hình bầu dục, hắn co lại rụt cổ, không dám móc ra.  
Kobe trong túi xách cất giấu đủ loại hình dạng ly kỳ đồ vật, Katou nơm nớp lo sợ, nương tựa theo hắn đối dầu bôi trơn khả năng hình dạng nhận biết, tại túi sách phía dưới cùng nhất sờ đến nhựa plastic quản.  
Hắn trong lòng run sợ móc ra, màu đen, nhìn qua rất giống giày da dầu, vặn ra bôi một điểm tại lòng bàn tay bên trên, hướng Kobe phương hướng nhìn sang, Kobe dịch ra mặt, Katou biết —— Chính là hắn.  
Hắn đem dầu cao trên ngón tay choáng mở, đem Kobe hai chân gãy đến trước ngực, dính lấy dầu bôi trơn tay lần nữa về sau trong huyệt đâm, dầu bôi trơn bởi vì nhiệt độ cơ thể tan ra, trừu sáp không còn giống vừa rồi làm như vậy chát chát, lòng bàn tay đụng chạm đến nước nhuận, Katou có một điểm thoải mái cảm giác.  
Cho ăn, đại thiếu gia, gọi hai tiếng.  
Katou nhìn qua màn ảnh nhỏ, đương nhiên cũng nghe từng tới các loại màn ảnh nhỏ phối âm, hắn hơi tưởng tượng một chút Kobe tiếng kêu, Kobe thanh âm rất chìm thật lạnh, nếu là trở nên lửa nóng bốc cháy lên, nói không chừng lại biến thành mặt khác kỳ diệu sức hấp dẫn thanh tuyến.  
Bảo ngươi đại gia!  
Kobe không cao hứng, cực lạnh.  
Katou cũng không cao hưng.  
Ta mặc dù không có đại gia, nhưng là ta cũng nhất định phải vì hắn bênh vực kẻ yếu, vì cái gì tổng nhằm vào hắn, chẳng lẽ là hắn đời trước ngăn cản Kobe tài phiệt tài lộ.  
Kobe nhíu mày:  
Kobe tài phiệt chọc giận ngươi, ngươi vì cái gì vừa nhắc tới Kobe tài phiệt liền âm dương quái khí, nó ngăn cản ngươi tài lộ.  
Bình dân đều sẽ thù giàu, đây là không thể bình thường hơn được tâm lý.  
Katou lẩm bẩm, không có chương pháp ở phía sau huyệt bên trong gây rối, tại chạm đến một điểm nào đó lúc, Kobe bỗng nhiên cong người lên thể, hừ hừ một tiếng.  
Katou đầu óc nhất chuyển minh bạch, mang ác ý lặp đi lặp lại đi đâm kia một điểm.  
Tại sao không nói chuyện, học sinh xuất sắc, ngươi không phải miệng rất độc sao, biểu hai câu Anh ngữ cho ta nghe nghe, nếu không cho ta giảng giải một chút hôm nay đề toán, nói thật, ta lên lớp nghe không hiểu, không, kỳ thật ta căn bản liền không có nghe.  
Katou vui vẻ trêu đùa, Kobe ổ khởi thân thể, cố gắng đem mặt giấu vào áo sơmi trong cổ áo, Katou buông ra án lấy Kobe gãy chân tay, đem hắn chân tự nhiên khoác lên bên hông, vươn tay đem hắn mặt phù chính.  
Đến, gọi hai tiếng nghe một chút.  
......  
Kobe tránh thoát, không thành công, sưng mặt lên, không để ý tới hắn.  
Sau huyệt mềm hoá rất nhiều, Katou dựa theo Siri Tri kỷ dạy bảo, lại thêm vào một ngón tay, bởi vì bôi trơn tương đối đầy đủ, lần này tiến vào rất nhẹ nhàng.  
Kobe gương mặt càng ngày càng đỏ, thân thể cũng không giống vừa rồi cứng như vậy kéo căng lấy, dần dần lỏng xuống, Katou có loại bị ỷ lại cảm giác, sinh ra nam tử hán cảm giác tự hào.  
Thế nào, học sinh xuất sắc, ta cái này người chậm tiến sinh năng lực học tập còn đi.  
Katou tự cho là soái khí vẩy vẩy tóc, Kobe trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, Katou trả thù giống như, trên ngón tay tăng thêm khí lực.  
...... Ngô......  
Kobe ép không được, rên rỉ lên tiếng, Katou mở to hai mắt, có chút kinh hỉ, hắn không có lại tại ngôn ngữ đang đùa giỡn, bởi vì cái này hắn biết nói cũng vô dụng, nói không chừng Kobe buông tay ra về sau, sẽ còn nhiều quất hắn mấy bàn tay.  
Hắn đâm đi vào cái tay thứ ba chỉ.  
Sau huyệt bên trong vang lên tiếng nước, Kobe đồng tử nổi lên lên sáng ngời màng nước, Katou cảm thấy đến lúc rồi.  
Hắn đem tay linh hoạt trượt đến sinh hoạt phía sau, giải khai quấn nơi cổ tay nút buộc.  
Kobe ánh mắt nhoáng một cái, bản năng muốn chạy, nhưng Katou đã sớm một bước đem hắn đè lại.  
Ta tiến vào u.  
Katou dán tại Kobe bên tai ôn nhu lẩm bẩm:  
...... Ngô......  
Mãnh liệt đè ép cùng cũng không mười phần mãnh liệt mềm mại trở ngại.  
Katou ngửi được say lòng người hoa nhài hương.

Một tuần sau, Katou thật vui vẻ, bởi vì Kobe không có quấn lấy hắn, mà lại thế mà hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn cho hắn linh sông phương thức liên lạc, Katou tăng thêm linh sông line, nhìn xem đen dài thẳng thanh xuân nữ cao trung ảnh chân dung, nằm mơ đều cười tỉnh mấy lần.  
Katou, cười ngây ngô cái gì, làm mộng xuân?  
Rùa giếng chợt vỗ Katou phía sau lưng.  
Đương nhiên không có!  
Katou phản bác, con mắt không tự giác đảo qua phải phía trước chỗ ngồi Kobe bóng lưng, thủy quang tóc đen, dễ ngửi hoa nhài hương.........  
Hắn bỗng nhiên hất đầu một cái.  
Làm sao, cười đến bỉ ổi như vậy, giao bạn gái?  
Rùa giếng đoạt lấy Katou điện thoại, lật lên nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép.  
Còn cho ta!  
Katou đi đoạt, rùa giếng nhảy chân tránh né.  
Hắn chợt mở to hai mắt.  
Đây không phải Kobe sao, hai ngươi nguyên lai quan hệ tốt như vậy, để cho ta nhìn xem, mả mẹ nó, hai ngươi một tuần trò chuyện vạn cái, trâu B A, ta ở phòng học không gặp hai ngươi nói chuyện qua, vẫn cho là các ngươi tình cảm không tốt, không nghĩ tới, vụng trộm ở phía dưới làm ra.  
Katou giật mình, tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu nhìn Kobe, Kobe khoanh tay cơ, đang đánh tiêu tiêu vui, giống như là không nghe thấy.  
Katou nhẹ nhàng thở ra.  
Xuỵt. Katou cái ra dấu im lặng, đưa di động bảo bối giống như ôm vào trong ngực, đây là bạn gái của ta, không phải Kobe, là muội muội của hắn, cho nên có điểm giống.  
Ha??  
Rùa giếng siêu kinh ngạc:  
Kobe lúc nào chui ra ngoài cái muội muội, chúng ta thường xuyên đi nhà hắn chơi, tuyệt đối không có sự tình a.  
Có a......  
Katou đáy lòng lặng yên dâng lên hắc vụ, hắn lựa chọn coi nhẹ, :  
Nói không chừng không có ở cái này trường học đi học......  
Hắn thật không có muội muội.  
Kia không chừng là tỷ tỷ.  
Katou càng ngày càng không có sức.  
Không có, thật không có, Kobe là con trai độc nhất, chúng ta đều biết.  
Thế nhưng là......... Thế nhưng là tinh dã nói cho ta, hắn có cái muội muội gọi linh sông......  
Ha? Tinh dã cái kia đồ ngốc? Ngươi cũng có thể thư.  
Rùa giếng chống đỡ cái cằm, suy tư.  
Bất quá ngươi nói linh sông, ta ngược lại thật ra có ấn tượng, Kobe là kịch bản xã, cuối tuần học viện tế, bọn hắn giống như muốn diễn xuất tiết mục, kịch bản xã đều là một đám tráng hán, Kobe thể trạng tương đối nhỏ, giống như phụ trách đóng vai nhân vật nữ chính, là cái học sinh cấp ba sân trường tình yêu cố sự.  
Katou lưng chợt phát lạnh.  
Lòng bàn tay điện thoại chấn động, Katou khẽ run rẩy, nơm nớp lo sợ nhìn về phía màn hình điện thoại di động, Kobe linh sông cho hắn phát tới một đầu tin tức.  
Chúng ta sau khi tan học, đi XX Khách sạn XX Gian phòng gặp mặt được không, yêu ngươi, linh sông ♡  
Katou tay run run, ngẩng đầu, Kobe cũng vừa lúc ngửa đầu.  
Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hoa nhài hương.


	23. Bakugou bottom vietphrase

Vương tử bí mật Agares_0730  
Tóm lược:

Ghi chú cho mục:

X Bitch Chấp nhận lâu 1. Vương tử bạo phát   
2\. Ta lưu Lôi Văn phải cái gì không tình yêu với mỹ cố   
gắng 3. Có chế độ & sớm thuốc tình yêu

Chúc trở lên đồng đều có thể tiếp nhận các vị trí đọc một cách vui vẻ.  
Văn bản Công việc:  
Phiên bản này là bạo loạn thắng mình cùng thời, hắn sẽ nặng nề trở lại hoa hồng đỏ, còn lại sẽ mềm mại lại những tấm áo choàng. Giáo hoàng sẽ vì trẻ lên ngôi, toàn bộ quốc gia gia đình sẽ đưa lên mình trung thành. Bạo hào thắng mình sẽ trở thành cao cường tại thượng cn ợc ợc

Anh ấy sẽ là chủ nhân đại lục, hắn đối với cái này tin tưởng không ngờ.

Tuổi còn trẻ liền được loại này vinh dự cùng quyền lực, cũng quy tội cha mẹ của hắn tâm nguyện là tiến về các nơi trên thế giới lữ hành, rời xa mảnh này ồn ào náo động đại lục mới là bọn hắn duy nhất muốn làm sự tình. Cho nên liền chờ đến bạo hào thắng mình hai mươi mốt tuổi lúc liền đem phần này trách nhiệm giao cho hắn, như vậy thoái vị.

Nhưng là tại một ngày này, hắn từ phụ thân nơi đó kế thừa đến vương miện bị thu vào trong quốc khố. Kia đỉnh bạo hào thắng mình chưa bao giờ thấy qua, mới tinh vương miện bên trên khảm một viên ngọc lục bảo bảo thạch cùng một viên đồng dạng lấp lánh chói mắt hồng ngọc, đeo ở những người khác trên đầu.

Quá hoang đường, không thể nào.

Bạo hào thắng kỷ bị nam nhân nâng lên gương mặt, thô ráp vặn vẹo đầu ngón tay ôn nhu khẽ vuốt môi của hắn, phảng phất tại nhìn một kiện trân bảo. Sợ hãi cùng phẫn nộ phun lên tứ chi bách hài của hắn, duỗi ra tay làm thế nào đều đánh không lại một thân man lực nam nhân. Ánh mắt của hắn sẽ không chịu thua, liền giống như hắn. Cho nên hắn dùng tới chân, hung hăng giẫm tại trước mặt nam nhân trên phần bụng, nghe thấy hắn kêu đau một tiếng, sinh ra mình cầm lại quyền chủ đạo cảm giác.

Phế lâu, hiện tại liền cút xuống cho ta.

Bạo hào thắng mình uy hiếp nói. Hôm nay là hắn đăng cơ thời gian, hắn cũng không có truyền triệu lục cốc ra lâu về nước, hắn hẳn là còn đang biên cảnh mới đối. Lấy hạ phạm thượng, hắn chán sống. Bạo hào thắng mình thừa dịp hắn không sẵn sàng, tránh thoát trói buộc, lúc này hắn sẽ không lại lo lắng thứ gì, hắn sẽ đem cái này tên đáng chết đầu chặt đi xuống treo ở cửa thành bên cạnh trên cột cờ. Lục cốc ra lâu con mắt tĩnh mịch đến tựa như là đầm lầy, giống như là một giây sau sẽ xuất hiện đáng sợ quái vật đem bạo hào thắng mình cuốn vào sâu không thấy đáy đáy nước.

Không muốn.

Hắn lần đầu tiên nghe được lục cốc ra lâu cự tuyệt người, mà lại người kia hay là hắn cái này quốc vương. Lục cốc ra lâu đại thủ bao trùm tại bạo hào thắng mình bả vai, dùng sức bóp, để bạo hào thắng mình không cách nào khống chế thanh âm của hắn, cảm giác đau lan tràn toàn thân. Hắn đem trên đầu mình vương miện để ở một bên, vặn vẹo đốt ngón tay gắn đầy kinh khủng vết sẹo, bạo hào thắng mình còn chưa kịp phản kích liền bị nặng nề mà đánh ngất xỉu quá khứ.

Hắn trước khi ngủ mê nghe thấy được.

Xin ngài khoan thứ ta.

Không biết trôi qua bao lâu, hắn mới bị mãnh liệt va chạm bừng tỉnh, thần chí khôi phục sau mới giật mình ý thức được mình tại nghênh hợp nam nhân xâm phạm. Kia thấp giọng thỉnh cầu triền miên lại lưu luyến, hắn bao lâu không có nghe thấy lục cốc ra lâu thanh âm. Bạo hào thắng mình mê man, căn bản không có thời gian đi suy nghĩ cái này một chút râu ria sự tình.

Nhỏ thắng, nhỏ thắng. Ta rất thích ngươi, nhưng là ngươi vì cái gì như vậy vô tình đâu.

Nhỏ vụn rên rỉ từ trong cổ họng tràn ra, bạo hào thắng mình vô ý thức nắm thật chặt lục cốc ra lâu bả vai, cũng là không để lại cái gì quá phận vết trảo. Bởi vì hắn vì một ngày này mà nhu thuận tu bổ móng tay mượt mà lại chỉnh tề, móng tay đều để lộ ra khỏe mạnh xinh đẹp anh màu hồng. Loại này thối nát lại phóng đãng phương thức để hắn trong thoáng chốc cho là mình về tới thời đại thiếu niên, làm vương tử mà không dám nói nói đam mê đều phát tiết vào thanh mai trúc mã trên thân. Hắn từ lục cốc ra lâu đạt được rất nhiều niềm vui thú, cùng thỏa mãn.

Nhưng là hắn hiện tại ngược lại bị chi phối.

Bạo hào thắng mình nức nở xuất tại cao quý lại trang nghiêm hoàng tọa bên trên, mượt mà bộ ngực đầy đặn bị siết đến đỏ lên, hạ thể không biết xấu hổ phun ra một vũng lớn trong suốt nước. Hắn tại nguyên bản hẳn là dùng để xử lý công sự cùng tiếp nhận sùng bái hoàng tọa bên trên đạt được hồi lâu không gặp cao trào, cái mông xoắn đến so xử nữ còn muốn gấp, lục cốc ra lâu nhíu mày, biểu lộ trở nên hơi không khống chế được.

Xinh đẹp tân quốc vương tại trọng yếu như vậy địa phương, bị bắn ra đầy mình đều là dơ bẩn tinh dịch, bụng dưới như là hoài thai mấy tháng giống như có chút hở ra, nhìn kỹ còn có thể trông thấy lục cốc ra lâu âm hành dữ tợn hình dạng cùng chiều dài. Mà người ngoài cửa nhóm đang đợi tuyên triệu, bốn phía bị vây đến chật như nêm cối. Bày trận tại ngoài hoàng thành quân đội không bị bất luận kẻ nào tả hữu, bọn hắn theo chính là từng tại biên cảnh cùng bọn hắn kề vai chiến đấu tân quốc vương.

Ta chán ghét ngươi, ô ân, ta ghét nhất phế lâu......

Lục cốc ra lâu bóp lấy cằm của hắn, rủ xuống mắt thấy hắn ngay tại cố tình gây sự thanh mai trúc mã, hắn rất sợ từ trong ánh mắt của hắn nhìn ra bất luận cái gì hận ý. Dù cho nên căm hận người là hắn, thế là hắn giống như là đe dọa, lại giống là khẩn cầu.

Ta biết. Ta vẫn luôn biết, nhưng là nhỏ thắng chỉ cần tiếp nhận ta liền tốt, giống ta tiếp nhận ngươi đồng dạng.

Hắn dùng áo choàng bưng kín bạo hào thắng mình thân thể, cầm lấy tay của hắn, tại trên ngón vô danh cưỡng ép vì hắn đeo lên nhẫn cưới.

Đám người tiến đến, lên ngôi giờ lành đã sớm quá khứ. Giáo hoàng vốn là muốn cùng vị này tân quốc vương câu thông, nhưng hắn đã thấy đến một người khác. Lục cốc ra lâu cười đem mình cùng bạo hào thắng mình tay đều biểu hiện ra cho mọi người nhìn, nhẫn cưới tại ánh đèn đồng dạng lấp lánh.

Hiện tại, ta cùng quốc vương kết làm liền cành.  
Về sau cộng đồng trị quốc.

Bạo hào thắng mình là một cái ở tại trong tháp cao vương tử.

Hắn mặc dù xinh đẹp lại thông minh, nhưng tính cách quá mức dễ giận, tại người hầu trong mắt cuối cùng sẽ tự dưng nổi nóng lên. Toàn bộ trong hoàng cung ngoại trừ hắn phụ vương cùng mẫu hậu, chỉ có một vị tên là lục cốc ra lâu chấp sự có thể chịu được hắn kia vừa thối lại nát tính cách. Có lẽ thân cư cao vị vương tử đều là khó hầu hạ, bọn người hầu lưu lại loại này ấn tượng sau, liền thức thời không còn ý đồ cùng hắn giao hảo.

Bất quá, ở tại trong tháp cao bạo hào thắng mình vương tử vẫn là có khiến người hâm mộ ưu điểm. Hắn rất xinh đẹp, tướng mạo ưu việt tuấn mỹ, thật nhiều người đều cho là hắn là toàn bộ trong vương quốc xinh đẹp nhất nam nhân. Mặc dù không có người khoảng cách gần thưởng thức qua hắn bề ngoài, nhưng ở nơi xa liền có thể nhìn thấy sữa bò da thịt, cùng kia đối tinh hồng con mắt như đá quý cũng đủ để câu dẫn không biết bao nhiêu người hồn. Liền liền bờ môi cũng là phấn nộn, tiếp cận thành thục dưa hấu hoặc là ứng quý ô mai nhan sắc. Tại các thiếu nữ trong tưởng tượng, hắn có thể bị hình dung thành mềm mại ngọt điểm tâm, cũng có thể là phong mang tất lộ mũi kiếm, còn có thể là xinh đẹp cao quý thêu tơ vàng lụa.

Ưu tú như vậy vương tử bên người luôn luôn đi theo một cái nhìn tính tình liền rất tốt tóc lục chấp sự. Toà kia bạo hào thắng mình chuyên môn tháp cao chỉ có hắn một cái hạ nhân có thể tiến vào, nếu là những người khác xông lầm, ngày thứ hai liền sẽ trong hoàng cung mất đi bóng dáng. Có người lớn gan suy đoán, lời đồn đại nổi lên bốn phía, tất cả đều là liên quan tới bạo hào thắng mình như thế nào bạo ngược khát máu. Chỉ có lục cốc ra lâu, mỗi khi vào đêm lúc tiến vào tháp cao, bước lên tầng cao nhất thẳng đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai mới có thể lại lần nữa xuất hiện trong hoàng cung.

Cho dù là dạng này vương tử, cũng có được ngưỡng mộ hắn người.

Đám hầu gái ban đêm công việc lúc chỉ cần ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể nhìn thấy vương tử ghé vào trên bệ cửa sổ, kết quả là các nàng hưng phấn suy đoán cái kia lấy táo bạo nghe tiếng vương tử có lẽ có thích thưởng thức cảnh đêm văn nghệ yêu thích. Các nàng nếm thử bạo hào thắng mình sẽ là dạng gì biểu lộ, vương tử nhìn cảnh đêm lúc lại đối không bên trong lưu tinh hiện ra nụ cười ôn nhu sao, lại hoặc là đối mênh mông vô bờ đêm tối hiển lộ ra u buồn thần sắc đâu?

Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai biết.

Toà kia tháp cao chỉ có quốc vương cùng vương hậu có thể ra vào tự do bên ngoài, chỉ còn lại bạo hào thắng mình cùng lục cốc ra lâu hai người. Lục cốc ra lâu là khi còn bé liền quen biết bạo hào thắng mình, làm vương tử bạn chơi cùng chấp sự một mực lưu tại bên cạnh hắn. Trải qua dài dằng dặc ở chung, hắn khắc sâu hiểu rõ bạo hào thắng mình không chỉ có tùy hứng làm bậy, ngang ngược càn rỡ, còn ngạo mạn vô lý. Điểm trọng yếu nhất, cũng là bất khả tư nghị nhất một điểm, đó chính là ——

Người vương tử kia đồng thời cũng là hạ lưu kỹ nữ.

Hắn thụ bạo hào thắng mình dụ hoặc là tại mười bốn tuổi cái kia buổi chiều. Lục cốc ra lâu từ phòng bếp mang sang cất đặt lấy phẩm chất thượng hạng hoa quả cùng khối băng cái rương, một đường chạy chậm trở lại tháp cao. Màu sắc tiên diễm hoa quả chủng loại phong phú, ngâm tại hỗn tạp khối băng nước lọc bên trong, tại ngoài cửa sổ bắn ra tiến đến quang mang hạ càng lộ ra khiến người thèm nhỏ dãi.

Vị vương tử kia xuyên đơn bạc lại thanh lương áo ngủ, từ tơ tằm chế áo ngủ đông ấm hè mát. Thuần trắng vải vóc bên trên thêu lên kim sắc giao nhau sợi tơ, còn có có chút ít ngân tuyến làm tô điểm, dưới ánh mặt trời phảng phất có băng tinh rơi vào lông vũ bên trên. Kia là bạo hào thắng mình tự mình họa bản thiết kế, từ toàn vương quốc ưu tú nhất nữ công liền đêm làm không nghỉ chỗ may mà thành.

Bạo hào thắng mình lười biếng nằm ở quý phi y bên trên, vừa lúc tại lục cốc ra lâu mở cửa lúc duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi. Vạt áo đi lên vung lên đến, lộ ra một đoạn tinh tế lại đường cong rõ ràng vòng eo. Hắn thanh mai trúc mã khó tránh khỏi nhìn mê mẩn, tiếp lấy lại bị vương tử oán trách.

Quá chậm.  
Đối, thật xin lỗi!

Lục cốc ra lâu lúng túng bước nhanh đi hướng bạo hào thắng mình, đem hộp đặt ở đệm lên viền ren khăn trải bàn trên mặt bàn. Hắn mời vị kia lười nhác lại kiều diễm vương tử đại nhân chậm rãi hưởng dụng tươi mới nhất cũng là vui tươi nhất hoa quả, tiếp lấy liền mời bày ra chính hắn phải chăng có thể ra ngoài tiếp tục làm xong còn lại công việc. Bạo hào thắng chính mình dùng cặp kia xinh đẹp con mắt nhìn hắn, đối với hắn giơ lên cái cằm, gợi cảm môi mỏng khẽ mở, tựa như là tại đối với hắn thi hạ mê hồn chú đồng dạng.

Không thể, lưu lại đút ta.

Lục cốc ra lâu giật mình tại chỗ cũ, liền cả ngón tay cũng không biết làm như thế nào bày. Bạo hào thắng mình có nhiều hứng thú mà nhìn xem hắn, lại không có mắng hắn ý nghĩ, ngược lại cảm thấy cảm thấy dạng này lục cốc ra lâu rất thú vị. Hắn muốn tiếp tục xem tiếp, nhìn xem cái này thối tên ngốc phản ứng. Lục cốc ra lâu không biết hắn ý nghĩ, hắn lấy lại tinh thần, biết mình nếu là tái không hành động có lẽ lại sẽ bị trừng phạt. Hắn đã không nghĩ lại bị giam tại hắc ám địa lao cùng rắn độc làm bạn, hoặc là bị bạo hào thắng mình tự mình tay tát gương mặt.

Là, tuân theo, tuân theo ngài chỉ lệnh.

Một câu đều khó mà nói, hắn thật đúng là nuôi cái phế vật vô dụng. Bạo hào thắng mình nghĩ thầm, đối lục cốc ra lâu càng thêm khinh thường, mặc dù vốn là không có đem hắn nhìn ở trong mắt. Ngay cả kiểu tóc đều đất muốn mạng, bạo hào thắng mình mắt trợn trắng, thứ vô số lần miệt thị lên hắn tới. Lục cốc ra lâu có thể cảm nhận được hắn ác ý, nhưng hắn cũng vô pháp chống lại mệnh lệnh của hắn, dù sao đây chính là dưới một người, trên vạn người vương tử. Chỉ cần hắn động động ngón tay, có lẽ hắn ngày mai liền mệnh tang tại đao phủ dưới kiếm, liền đầu lâu cũng sẽ không còn lại.

Nhanh lên nha, choáng váng sao.

Lục cốc ra lâu đem tay vươn vào trong nước, lấy ra một viên tửu hồng sắc trạch xe ly tử. Hắn nhổ xong lục sắc cành lá, quẫn bách dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắm, đưa tới bạo hào thắng mình bên miệng. Vương tử mở ra đôi môi, ra hiệu lục cốc ra lâu đem xe ly tử bỏ vào trong miệng của hắn. Mà cái kia đáng thương chấp sự nơm nớp lo sợ đem viên kia nhiều chất lỏng sung mãn màu đỏ quả dùng mềm nhẹ nhất phương thức bỏ vào bạo hào thắng mình trong miệng, hắn lại tại trong nháy mắt bị khỏe mạnh lại cứng rắn răng cắn ngón tay.

Hắn thời khắc đó cơ hồ cho là mình bị cắn đứt ngón tay, đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại, nhưng trong tưởng tượng đau đớn cũng không đến. Bạo hào thắng mình cắn nát viên kia xe ly tử, nước văng khắp nơi, hắn hấp thu kia phần ngọt, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp dính đầy chất lỏng ngón tay. Lục cốc ra lâu gương mặt đỏ bừng, hắn xấu hổ vừa khẩn trương cảm thụ đến vương tử đầu lưỡi xúc cảm, nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy ngón tay cảm giác thực sự quá kỳ diệu. Răng cũng không hề dùng lực, hắn cảm giác trên ngón tay tê dại truyền tới thân thể bốn phía. Có đồ vật gì tại bành trướng, tại đau đớn.

Lại đến.

Bạo hào thắng mình ngả ngớn buông tha ngón tay của hắn, tiếp lấy lục cốc ra lâu kinh hoảng thu tay lại, lại lần nữa lấy một viên óng ánh sáng long lanh nho, tử sắc vỏ trái cây bị nhẹ nhàng xé mở, thơm ngon thịt quả bị để vào miệng bên trong. Đầu lưỡi quyển tập viên kia đồng dạng nước phong phú hoa quả lúc đồng dạng liếm qua kia thô ráp lòng bàn tay. Lục cốc ra lâu đột nhiên ý thức được, bạo hào thắng mình là tại đùa bỡn hắn. Vương tử con mắt tràn đầy nghiền ngẫm cùng mỉa mai, khiêu khích lấy nếm thử chọc giận hắn kia vô năng lại nhu nhược chấp sự, hắn muốn thưởng thức hắn đối với mình khi nhục không có năng lực phản kháng chút nào biểu lộ.

Lục cốc ra lâu bỗng nhiên sinh ra một cỗ ngày thường không có dũng khí, đầu ngón tay nhu nhu bóp một chút bạo hào thắng mình kia không có chút nào an phận cái lưỡi. Sau đó lại phát hiện mình làm đại bất kính sự tình, run rẩy cúi đầu, chờ đợi tiếp nhận mưa to gió lớn lửa giận. Nhưng là hắn chuyện đương nhiên ảo tưởng cũng chưa từng xuất hiện, bạo hào thắng mình ngược lại là lai liễu kình, một chút một chút cắn ngón tay của hắn, tại kia đoạn đã đầy đủ vặn vẹo ngón tay lưu lại mấy đạo rõ ràng dấu răng. Lục cốc ra lâu sịu mặt, biểu lộ tựa như là muốn khóc lên đồng dạng.

Bạo hào thắng mình đã thấy mình muốn nhìn thấy, hắn từ quý phi y bên trên duỗi ra một đoạn trắng nõn cân xứng chân, giẫm tại lục cốc ra lâu trong đũng quần ương, không nhẹ không nặng dùng chân chỉ nhào nặn khối kia cao cao nổi lên địa phương.

A ha, biến thái phế lâu, buồn nôn chết. Lại dám đối ta cương, là không muốn sống sao?

Lục cốc ra lâu nghẹn đỏ lên khuôn mặt, trong hốc mắt chứa đầy ủy khuất vừa đáng thương nước mắt cố nén không rơi lệ đã là cực hạn. Nhưng vị kia ngạo mạn lại ác liệt vương tử lại không có ý định cứ như vậy bỏ qua hắn, trần trụi chân ngọc giống như ôn nhuận bạch ngọc, nhưng lại mềm mại đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Ngón cái cách một lớp mỏng manh quần Tây, đặt ở kia cứng đến nỗi cơ hồ liền muốn phá vỡ vải vóc đại gia hỏa bên trên. Lục cốc ra lâu chỉ cảm thấy mình chỗ kia căng cứng đến phát đau nhức, tựa như là muốn nổ tung đồng dạng. Hắn nức nở, cùng bạo hào thắng mình hưng phấn thở dốc hình thành mãnh liệt so sánh, lục cốc ra lâu sâu sắc ý thức được mình tại bị hắn cưỡng bách.

Chân phải rời đi kia một khối, bạo hào thắng mình hai cái đùi đều rủ xuống tại quý phi y bên cạnh, giống như là thon dài vừa mềm yếu cành liễu như thế. Hắn lựa chọn ngồi xuống, lục cốc ra lâu nửa mở con mắt mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy trắng nõn mắt cá chân trở lên da thịt. Vị kia cao cao tại thượng vương tử đối đầu hắn đáng thương lại thấp hèn chấp sự con mắt, mệnh lệnh hắn cởi quần.

Phế lâu, để cho ta nhìn xem ngươi cây kia xấu đồ vật.

Hắn lại lần nữa dùng mũi chân đại lực đẩy bỗng chốc bị trói buộc âm hành đỉnh, lục cốc ra lâu một trận phát run, liền kéo hạ khóa kéo động tác cũng có thể làm cho hắn nhìn ngu xuẩn vừa nát vụng. Bạo hào thắng mình thưởng thức nét mặt của hắn, ánh mắt hướng xuống, hắn tận mắt nhìn đến lục cốc ra lâu liền đồ lót đều kéo xuống tới, nhục bổng của hắn cùng mặt của hắn không có chút nào đồng dạng, nhìn dữ tợn lại thô to. Cùng bản nhân tính cách không phù hợp côn thịt tràn đầy phấn khởi, mà lục cốc ra lâu lại là xấu hổ muốn đưa tay che giấu, lại bị bạo hào thắng mình mũi chân đẩy ra.

Thật là khó nhìn, cùng phế lâu đồng dạng xấu.

Mặc dù nói như vậy, nhưng hắn đã sớm hưng phấn lên, hai chân chảy xuống ròng ròng, cùng một chỗ ma sát cây kia lại bỏng vừa cứng âm hành. Cũng không biết là ai tại bị khi dễ, bạo hào thắng mình cặp kia thủy khí mờ mịt con mắt sớm đã bại lộ hắn ý nghĩ. Giữa hai chân phấn nộn lại đẹp mắt tiểu xảo âm hành bị chính hắn kẹp chặt, dùng sức mài cọ lấy, muốn gây nên càng thêm to lớn khoái cảm.

Nhỏ thắng...... Xin nhờ không muốn như vậy.

Lục cốc ra lâu hai tay che khuất ánh mắt của mình, dạng này thực sự quá kích thích. Cao cao tại thượng vương tử dùng chân trần vì chính mình chân giao, lại thế nào nghĩ đều chỉ cảm thấy hạ lưu.

Không thích chân sao? Chỉ là phế lâu còn dám như vậy bắt bẻ, chẳng lẽ là muốn dùng cái mông sao?

Lục cốc ra lâu nghe được lời nói này hậu thân thân chấn động, đại lượng tinh đặc phun ra tại kia đối trên chân ngọc. Bạo hào thắng mình cũng hù dọa, sau đó liền nhíu lại đẹp mắt lông mày, đem trên chân vết bẩn đều cho lau tới lục cốc ra lâu trên quần áo, đáng thương tây trang màu đen bên trên đều là đặc dính chất lỏng màu trắng. Muốn rửa sạch lâu, âu phục chủ nhân vẻ mặt cầu xin, lại bị vương tử đại nhân bóp lấy xuống hàm.

Đến phiên ngươi, để cho ta thoải mái, bằng không ngươi nhất định phải chết.

Cao ngạo bạo hào thắng mình nằm nghiêng tại quý phi y bên trên, ra hiệu lục cốc ra lâu đem mình ôm đến mềm mại trên giường. Hắn tại không trung hai chân hơi rung nhẹ lấy, mà cánh tay leo lên tại lục cốc ra lâu cổ. Đây là hắn trải qua thời gian dài thói quen, bởi vì trước kia lục cốc ra lâu thực sự quá nhỏ gầy, lại không có khí lực, đã từng đem hắn ngã xuống qua. Dù cho hiện tại lục cốc ra lâu có khí lực, hắn cũng như cũ sợ hãi lúc ấy đau đớn tái hiện.

Thẳng đến hắn bị êm ái bị đặt ở lông nhung thiên nga chế trên giường nệm, mới thở dài một hơi, lục cốc ra lâu lo lắng bất an hướng hắn thỉnh giáo.

Cần ta làm được gì đây?  
Đồ đần.

Bạo hào thắng mình lại một lần nữa oán trách, hướng mình đáng thương thanh mai trúc mã dẫn ra mỹ lệ ngón tay.

Đương nhiên là nghĩ biện pháp để cho ta thoải mái đến khóc lên a.

Thế là lục cốc ra lâu khóc đè lên, đem đồng trinh giao cho vương tử đại nhân kia đầy đặn lại hạ lưu cái mông.

Lục cốc ra lâu tại mười lăm tuổi lúc thăng cấp thành bạo hào thắng mình chuyên môn chấp sự, cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa có càng có nhiều quan cùng vương tử sự tình đều sẽ bị giao phó cho hắn. Nhưng hắn ngay cả mình tóc cũng sẽ không quá sẽ đánh lý, luôn luôn rối bời, còn luôn bị vương tử đại nhân quở trách hắn lôi thôi. Đám hầu gái tự mình hướng hắn xin đi giết giặc, tự nguyện vì hắn chải vuốt, nhưng là lục cốc ra lâu sẽ lộ ra thần sắc khó khăn, uyển chuyển cự tuyệt hảo ý của các nàng .

Rất nhiều mới tới các chấp sự đều cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, vì cái gì lục Cốc quản gia luôn phạm sai lầm vẫn còn có thể đảm nhiệm thắng mình vương tử thiếp thân quản gia đâu? Chuyện này chưa bao giờ có chân chính đáp án, bạo hào thắng mình vẫn như cũ thường xuyên mắng quản gia, trách cứ hắn, để hắn lăn ra hắn ánh mắt phạm vi bên trong. Lục Cốc quản gia ủy khuất, nháy hai mắt thật to, nhút nhát lui ra ngoài. Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, các chấp sự lúc ăn cơm châu đầu ghé tai, xì xào bàn tán. Lục Cốc quản gia chỉ cần trời tối sau đi tháp cao, vương tử đại nhân ngay từ đầu sẽ cao giọng nhục mạ hắn, nhưng về sau liền bình tĩnh trở lại. Ngày thứ hai bọn hắn lại cùng không có việc gì phát sinh qua đồng dạng, duy trì như là thường ngày đồng dạng ở chung hình thức.

Cái này vẫn luôn là ẩn số.

Phế lâu, ngươi rất thụ nữ nhân hoan nghênh mà.  
Ngô, không có, làm sao có thể chứ......

Lục cốc ra lâu bị trói trên giường, uể oải đáp lại bạo hào thắng mình kia không nói lý hành vi. Càng ngày càng thành thục vương tử điện hạ phong thái yểu điệu, dáng người so thành thục nữ tính còn muốn uyển chuyển. Hắn lung lay dâm đãng vòng eo, để đầy đặn mông thịt có thể ma sát đến cây kia đã cứng đến nỗi không được âm hành. Hắn vẫn cảm giác đến lục cốc ra lâu phủ nhận còn chưa đủ thành khẩn, ác liệt dùng kia đối ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái vú đi cọ lục cốc ra lâu lồng ngực, dùng cái mông đến cảm thụ cây kia có thể để cho mình cao trào đến thất thố côn thịt càng lúc càng lớn.

Nhỏ thắng, ta nhịn không được......

Hắn cầu khẩn vị kia ý đồ xấu tiểu vương tử, lập tức nhịn không được đi lên đỉnh một chút, không ngừng tràn ra chất lỏng quy đầu vừa vặn cắm vào kia dục cầu bất mãn trong tiểu huyệt. Bạo hào thắng mình lập tức liền mềm nhũn eo, ghé vào lục cốc ra lâu trên thân thở dốc, hắn duỗi ra tay trắng, cực nhanh kéo cây kia một mực trói chặt lục cốc ra lâu tay cây kia dây lụa.

Lần sau mình tránh thoát, bằng không liền làm thịt ——

Lời còn chưa dứt. Hắn bị thao thành nước tràn lan cây đào mật, một vũng gợn sóng nổi lên bốn phía xuân thủy. To dài côn thịt đẩy ra nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang, quán xuyên kia ướt sũng tiểu huyệt. Phảng phất đóng cọc như thế, thô lỗ đâm đến bạo hào thắng mình sâu nhất địa phương, khối kia nho nhỏ nổi lên bị quy đầu hung hăng chống đối nghiền ép. Bạo hào thắng mình sảng đến thút thít, bị hắn chấp sự bắt được trên bệ cửa sổ, hắn hẳn là muốn quát lớn hắn, nhưng là hắn chỉ cần mới mở miệng chính là dâm mỹ nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Lục cốc ra lâu nghĩ, mình là hiểu nhỏ thắng.

Hắn muốn để nhỏ thắng cao hứng.

Bạo hào thắng mình cùng lục cốc ra lâu loại này nhận không ra người quan hệ kéo dài hai năm, thẳng đến mạnh nhất trên thế giới dũng giả Âu ngươi Matt cùng nước láng giềng vương tử đi vào quốc gia này thời điểm, phần quan hệ này liền bắt đầu trở nên quái dị.

Âu ngươi Matt liền không nói, hắn là tất cả mộng tưởng trở thành dũng giả thiếu niên thiếu nữ ước mơ. Cái này cũng bao quát lục cốc ra lâu cùng bạo hào thắng mình, nước Vương Thịnh ý mời hắn đến vì quý tộc tiến hành ngắn ngủi huấn luyện. Nước láng giềng oanh vương tử cũng mộ danh mà đến, hắn là một thiên tài, lấy thiên phú cùng thực lực thanh danh truyền xa. Từ khi hắn đi vào về sau, bạo hào thắng mình vẫn cùng với hắn một chỗ, động một chút lại muốn cưỡng ép hắn đi sân huấn luyện bên trong tỷ thí một chút. Lục cốc ra lâu cũng một mực tại trời tối người yên lúc cùng Âu ngươi Matt huấn luyện, vị kia dũng giả truyền thụ cho chính hắn tất cả chiêu thức, đồng thời trợ giúp hắn trở nên càng mạnh.

Hắn cho rằng chỉ có lục cốc ra lâu có cái kia tư chất.

Tại cái kia lục cốc ra lâu thu được ân sư ưu ái cùng tín nhiệm trong đêm tối, tinh hồng sắc bảo thạch từ một nơi bí mật gần đó toát ra ảm đạm ánh sáng nhạt.

Nói trở lại. Oanh vương tử mỗi lần cự tuyệt bạo hào thắng mình, cuối cùng thực sự phiền phức vô cùng, xin nhờ đi ngang qua lục cốc ra lâu đem bạo hào thắng mình dẫn đi. Lục cốc ra lâu dũng cảm ngăn tại bạo hào thắng mình phía trước, để oanh vương tử thừa cơ chạy đi, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía bạo hào thắng mình cùng lục cốc ra lâu thời điểm người đang bị cái trước túm lỗ tai cùng tóc. Oanh vương tử bị cử động như vậy kinh hãi đến, bởi vì bạo hào thắng mình lộ ra rất phẫn nộ biểu lộ. Hắn đi đến nơi xa, lại bởi vì lo lắng vị này táo bạo vương tử sẽ đối người hầu thống hạ sát thủ thế là trở về trở lại sân huấn luyện.

Hắn lại nghe được thắng mình vương tử đang cầu xin tha.

Hắn dị sắc đồng tử trực câu câu trông đi qua, gặp được quốc gia này chỉ có một vương tử nức nở, mở rộng trong cổ áo kia đối tựa như nữ nhân bộ ngực lớn tự nhiên rủ xuống, rung động. Lục cốc ra lâu lớn mật tại phía sau hắn rung động, nhục thể va chạm thanh âm vang vọng toàn bộ trống trải sân huấn luyện, ngốc trệ oanh vương tử cơ hồ ngoác mồm kinh ngạc. Bạo hào thắng mình cũng phát hiện hắn, mặt trời lặn diễm lệ con mắt ai oán mà nhìn xem hắn, lấy lã chã chực khóc biểu lộ cảnh cáo nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn bộ ngực loạn lắc oanh vương tử.

Ra ngoài, không nên nhìn.

Oanh vương tử chính mình cũng không có phát giác, hắn lưu luyến không rời y theo bạo hào thắng mình thỉnh cầu làm. Hắn đi ra sân huấn luyện, về tới gian phòng. Đêm đó, bạo hào thắng mình chỉ mặc áo ngủ liền đến đến oanh vương tử gian phòng. Hắn hung tợn cảnh cáo hắn không cho phép đem chuyện này ngoại truyện, oanh vương tử lơ đễnh, chỉ là lung tung gật đầu. Cái này đích xác là để hắn kinh ngạc sự tình, nhưng hắn cũng sẽ không tới chỗ nói lung tung. Bạo hào thắng mình chột dạ rất, cho rằng oanh vương tử tại qua loa hắn. Cái sau vô tội, hắn chỉ là muốn đi ngủ, hắn nhưng không có giống bạo hào thắng mình như vậy nhiều tinh lực. Oanh vương tử vén chăn lên, xin nhờ bạo hào thắng mình trước khi rời đi thay hắn tắt đèn. Thắng mình vương tử thở phì phò tắt đèn rời đi, trước khi rời đi lại không cẩn thận rơi xuống một cái nguyên bản liền lung lay sắp đổ tai sức. Phía trên điểm xuyết lấy hồng ngọc cùng bạch thủy tinh, nhưng oanh vương tử cũng không chú ý tới, tại mềm mại trên giường rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say.

Ngủ vương tử bị ra vẻ tỉnh táo hầu gái đánh thức, tên kia hầu gái tiếu dung có chút miễn cưỡng cùng xấu hổ. Oanh vương tử lơ đễnh, thẳng đến hắn thấy được bên giường viên kia khuyên tai.

Nhờ ngươi đem cái này còn cho bạo hào.  
Tốt.

Hầu gái rất khó nhìn thấy vương tử điện hạ, cho nên đem trân quý khuyên tai giao cho mái tóc màu xanh lục chấp sự tiên sinh. Lục cốc ra lâu cầm tới con kia vòng tai, sinh ra một loại bị phản bội cảm giác. Hắn không có cách nào khắc chế, cả ngày huấn luyện cũng không quan tâm, thậm chí ngộ thương đối thủ. Hắn hướng mọi người nói xin lỗi, mà Âu ngươi Matt tại kết thúc huấn luyện sau đơn độc tìm kiếm hắn, ôn nhu hỏi thăm hắn phải chăng có phiền lòng sự tình.

Không quan hệ, chính ta sẽ đi giải quyết.

Không giải quyết không thể được. Đối bạo hào thắng mình mối tình thắm thiết lại thần hồn điên đảo lục cốc ra lâu chỉ vì tâm hắn phiền ý loạn, liền cơ bản nhất công việc đều không có cách nào làm tốt. Hắn rất lo lắng bạo hào thắng mình phải chăng di tình biệt luyến, lại hoặc là chỉ là đơn thuần chán ghét hắn, tìm được với hắn mà nói càng thêm mới mẻ đối tượng. Huống chi, đem vòng tai như thế thiếp thân đồ vật rơi vào oanh vương tử gian phòng, nghĩ như thế nào đều là bạo hào thắng mình tự mình đi tìm hắn.

Là nhìn thấy so với hắn càng thêm soái khí oanh vương tử sau rơi vào bể tình sao? Hắn không muốn để cho mình như cái oán phụ đồng dạng, nhưng trong đầu ý nghĩ không ngừng trở nên mặt trái, loại tình huống này có lẽ là không cách nào tránh khỏi. Lục cốc ra ngồi lâu lập khó có thể bình an, hắn bỏ xuống công việc cùng lễ tiết, chạy về phía toà kia tháp cao.

Hắn quyết tâm đến hỏi rõ ràng.

Tới làm gì? Ta lại không có bảo ngươi.

Bạo hào thắng mình không hiểu, hắn nhìn thấy khí thế hung hung lục cốc ra lâu nhíu chặt lông mày, càng thêm nghi ngờ. Hắn thanh mai trúc mã duỗi ra rộng lớn lại thô ráp bàn tay, phía trên lẳng lặng nằm hắn đêm qua rơi xuống khuyên tai, lấy một bộ vẻ phức tạp nhìn xem hắn.

Trách không được không thấy.

Bạo hào thắng mình thần thái tự nhiên địa sứ gọi lục cốc ra lâu đem vòng tai thả lại hắn hộp trang sức bên trong, tiếp lấy nằm uỵch xuống giường, đuổi hắn đi. Lục cốc ra lâu gặp hắn một câu đều không có ý định đối với hắn giải thích, càng thấy sinh khí, còn cảm thấy ủy khuất.

Không có ý định cùng ta giải thích một chút sao? Nhỏ thắng?  
Giải thích? Ta? Ta tại sao muốn hướng ngươi giải thích?

Quan hệ giữa bọn họ cũng không phải là có thể để cho hắn vì loại kia không có chút ý nghĩa nào ghen tuông mà giải thích quan hệ, cười nhạo vương tử đại nhân không thể tin giương mắt liếc hắn một cái. Khinh thường lại khinh miệt một chút liền đầy đủ để vị kia bi phẫn chấp sự càng thêm phẫn nộ, bạo hào thắng mình ngược lại nhẹ nhàng kéo xuống sa sổ sách, ý tứ chính là để lục cốc ra lâu xéo đi, không thể quấy hắn giấc ngủ. Bóng đen bao phủ kia mỹ lệ thân thể, từ đó chạy ra một đầu lục sắc rắn cuốn lấy cổ họng của hắn, hắn ý đồ hất ra, lại bị rắn gấp trói.

Lực lượng chênh lệch.

Ngài chán ghét ta sao?

Kính ngữ. Bạo hào thắng mình ra sức giãy dụa lấy, hắn bị bóp lấy cổ, hoàn mỹ đi suy đoán lục cốc ra lâu vì sao lại như thế không thích hợp. Nhưng hắn ngược lại khắc sâu cảm nhận được mình ở giữa cùng lục cốc ra lâu sinh ra chênh lệch, hắn làm một mực tại chi phối hắn người, cảm nhận được trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác nhục nhã. Đây chính là Âu ngươi Matt lựa chọn hắn lý do sao? Bạo hào thắng mình khó mà hô hấp, dùng hết toàn lực tại kháng cự, hiển nhiên đối phương cũng ý thức được hắn cầu sinh bản năng.

Thả, buông ra!

Lục cốc ra lâu đại thủ hơi buông lỏng ra một chút, trắng nõn cái cổ bên trên là đỏ lên đến gần như tím xanh thủ chưởng ấn. Bạo hào thắng mình ho kịch liệt thấu, hồi lâu qua đi mới thở nổi. Mà lục cốc ra lâu đã sớm đem hắn phía dưới mò được ướt sũng, một mảnh vũng bùn, giống như là phát lũ lụt như thế. Bất quá bạo hào thắng mình bướng bỉnh rất, coi như thân thể đã giống như là thường ngày như thế lâm vào tình dục bên trong sau vẫn không chịu đi vào khuôn khổ.

Vậy thì thế nào! So ngươi tốt gia hỏa có nhiều lắm! Hiện tại cút cho ta, bằng không ta muốn mạng của ngươi!

A a, tên kia biểu lộ giống như là như bị điên. Bạo hào thắng mình không cam lòng nói ra lời trái lương tâm, mắt thấy lục cốc ra lâu dần dần trở nên âm trầm gương mặt kia mới phát giác được mình lật về một ván, tiếp xuống lại bị nắm tóc, hắn thống khổ kêu rên.

Nhưng là không có người so ta càng hiểu nhỏ thắng.

Lục cốc ra lâu ai thán, đem bạo hào thắng mình thô lỗ áp chế ở trên giường, vặn vẹo đốt ngón tay biết nghe lời phải thò vào đêm nay không có làm qua bất kỳ chuẩn bị gì lối vào. Đã vô cùng thích dị vật xâm lấn tiểu huyệt cũng không có cảm thấy có bất kỳ khó chịu, nhưng nội tâm chỗ nghênh đón to lớn sỉ nhục để hắn cảm thấy cực lớn xấu hổ giận dữ.

Ngươi biết cái gì!  
Ngài thích ta tay đi, nơi này đều trở nên rất ướt.

Thói quen yêu tiểu huyệt mê muội giống như, liều mạng đáp lại lục cốc ra lâu ngón tay, vô ý thức tại co vào. Bạo hào thắng mình chân loạn xạ đạp, tại lục cốc ra lâu trong mắt chỉ là đáng yêu lại vô lực chống cự. Cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua hắn cái bộ dáng này, bạo hào thắng mình run rẩy thân thể, bị cưỡng ép khai thác thân thể, vẻn vẹn chỉ là một ngón tay khuếch trương thật sự là quá ít. Lục cốc ra lâu quy đầu nhắm ngay phấn nộn tiểu huyệt chen vào.

Đại thủ nhẹ nhàng vây quanh eo trước, lại như là rắn đồng dạng dưới mặt đất lặn. Vương tử đại nhân ngửa đầu, thừa nhận đến từ ngoại giới xâm lấn cùng nội bộ đè ép, lục cốc ra lâu để tay tại trên bụng của hắn.

Ngài nơi này đã đều biến thành ta hình dáng, điện hạ. Tại sao muốn nói như vậy đâu? Ta rõ ràng cũng không có làm gì sai nha.

Hắn có chút ủy khuất, ngữ điệu đều mang nhỏ xíu giọng nghẹn ngào. Lục cốc ra lâu kính ngữ chưa thể để bạo hào thắng mình cảm thấy được tôn kính, ngược lại cảm thấy rùng mình. Bạo hào thắng chính mình dùng run rẩy hai tay chèo chống mình, vòng eo vô ý thức hướng xuống sập, kia là chính hắn tại vô số cái vui thích ban đêm bồi dưỡng ra được thói quen.

—— Phế lâu gia hỏa này cũng không còn có thể lưu lại.

Ngươi nói đúng, tới đi, phế lâu.

Hắn trong thoáng chốc ý thức được. Thế là bạo hào thắng mình thuận theo, tối nay đem trọn bức thân thể hoàn toàn giao phó cho lục cốc ra lâu, tùy ý hắn đùa bỡn, mà mình vượt quá thanh mai trúc mã đoán trước lấy lòng hắn.

Ngươi nghĩ đối ta làm cái gì đều có thể ♡

Lục cốc ra lâu thụ sủng nhược kinh, hắn khờ dại vui đến phát khóc. Không có cái gì so đạt được chỗ yêu người đáp lại cùng chủ động càng làm cho hắn cao hứng sự tình, cho nên hắn so bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn ra sức. Mà bạo hào thắng mình tại thay đổi không biết cái thứ mấy tư thế sau ôm cổ của hắn, tích cực cùng hắn thân mật, cùng hắn môi lưỡi quấn giao, lẫn nhau giao hòa.

Ta cho phép ngươi ♡♡ Bắn vào đi ♡

Lưu tinh có lẽ ngày mai liền sẽ đập phá đầu của hắn. Lục cốc ra lâu chóng mặt, chỉ muốn khả năng này. Hắn nhỏ thắng nhỏ thắng địa kêu, bắn không biết bao nhiêu tinh dịch tại cao cao tại thượng vương tử điện hạ trong bụng, thẳng đến quá tải bạch trọc không ngừng từ vương tử điện hạ bên trong tiểu huyệt bên trong tuôn ra.

Không có so lưỡng tình tương duyệt càng khiến người ta cảm thấy chuyện hạnh phúc đi.

Lục cốc ra lâu tại bạo hào thắng mình ngất đi sau lại làm hai lần mới ngủ lấy, thẳng đến sáng ngày thứ hai bị bạo hào thắng mình hôn tỉnh. Giống như truyện cổ tích bên trong vương tử cùng công chúa a, lục cốc ra lâu mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ. Hắn nhìn xem bạo hào thắng mình rời giường thay quần áo, chính là muốn xuống giường phục thị hắn, lại bị bạo hào thắng mình đưa tay ngăn lại, lạnh lùng để lục cốc ra lâu biểu lộ trở nên ngốc trệ.

Không cần, về sau ngươi cũng không tiếp tục là ta chấp sự.

Ôn nhu tình ý tựa hồ cho tới bây giờ liền không có xuất hiện qua đồng dạng. Bạo hào thắng mình mình mặc quần áo tử tế, nhìn xem ngạc nhiên lục cốc ra lâu, chỉ cảm thấy hắn mặc kệ lúc nào đều là bộ này ngốc bộ dáng. Lập tức xem thường nói cho hắn biết hiện thực tàn khốc cùng tương lai, hắn lộ ra lễ phép tính mỉm cười.

Ta nghe phụ thân nói gần nhất quốc thổ biên cảnh có chút loạn, ta cùng Âu ngươi Matt đều đã đề cử ngươi đi.

Lục cốc ra lâu luống cuống tay chân xuống giường, hắn còn muốn nói nhiều cái gì, lại bị bạo hào thắng mình trong mắt kia cỗ hàn ý chấn nhiếp.

Về sau đều không cần trở lại nữa a.  
Vĩnh biệt.

Mặc kệ là ra ngoài lý do gì, đây đều là từ bỏ hắn. Lục cốc ra lâu kỳ vọng mình giữ lại có thể làm cho bạo hào thắng mình hồi tâm chuyển ý, hắn không ngại đem mình sung quân đến biên cảnh, nhưng hắn để ý mình cứ như vậy tùy ý bị nhường ra đi. Bạo hào thắng mình đi ra môn, lần kia quả thật là vĩnh biệt, lục cốc ra lâu không còn có nhìn thấy vương tử điện hạ.

Hắn đợi tại biên cảnh, trong hoàng thành tin đồn truyền đến lỗ tai hắn lúc đã sớm đã mất đi làm lời đồn giá trị. Nhưng cùng bạo hào thắng mình có quan hệ truyền ngôn càng ngày càng nhiều, mà lại đều cơ bản giống nhau.

Vương tử đại nhân là kỹ nữ, hắn câu dẫn rất nhiều nam nhân. Đại đa số tướng sĩ đều đem loại này lời đồn xem như trò đùa, dù sao người vương tử kia đại nhân trong mắt bọn hắn cũng không phải loại kia thiên kiều bá mị thiếu nữ, mà là một cái tính khí nóng nảy lại thô lỗ nam nhân. Nhưng duy chỉ có vị kia từ hoàng thành mà đến dũng sĩ đang nghe cái này nghe đồn sau giận tái mặt, bỗng nhiên ở giữa liền biến thành một người khác.

Lục cốc ra lâu tại vung đầu nắm đấm trước đó thầm nghĩ.

Sẽ không, không thể nào.

Kế thừa dũng giả đại nhân ý chí, lục cốc ra lâu trên chiến trường chiến vô bất thắng. Mà bạo hào thắng mình tại cùng phụ mẫu đoàn tụ lúc nghe thấy biểu hiện của hắn, cũng coi là hơi công nhận hắn. Bất quá cũng vẻn vẹn hơi, bạo hào thắng mình dần dần bắt đầu công việc lu bù lên, vì kế thừa vương vị mà làm ra rất nhiều không muốn người biết cố gắng, liên phát tiết thời gian đều không có.

Cho tới hôm nay.

Điện hạ, xin ngươi cũng yêu ta.

Lục cốc ra lâu hèn mọn thỉnh cầu nói, mà bạo hào thắng mình đối với cái này làm như không thấy.

Vương quốc vụng trộm đổi chủ, mặc dù vẫn là quốc vương vẫn vẫn là quan lấy bạo hào chi họ, nhưng bọn hắn nhi tử tựa hồ bị giam lỏng. Nghe được tin tức này lúc bạo Hauff phụ chính là muốn chạy trở về, lại tại lúc này nhận được một phong từ nhi tử thân bút viết xuống thư tín cùng ảnh chụp.

Ta trẻ người non dạ lúc phát giác mình thích nam nhân, hủy bỏ lâu chính là ta đối tượng.  
Ta cùng với hắn một chỗ rất hạnh phúc, mời không cần lo lắng cho ta, mời ba ba mụ mụ yên lòng đi chơi vui đi.  
Kết hôn thời điểm sẽ lại mời các ngươi trở về, hết thảy đều rất tốt.

Thông qua chữ viết cùng sau cùng kí tên, vợ chồng hai người có thể xác nhận cái này đích xác là bạo hào thắng mình. Bạo hào quang mình vẫn có nghi vấn, đọc thư phong bên trong tấm hình kia. Con của mình mặt lộ vẻ đáng yêu mỉm cười cùng lục cốc ra lâu ôm nhau cũng không thể làm giả, có lẽ là bởi vì có người yêu về sau tính tình cải thiện không ít. Bọn hắn cũng không phải là lão thổ lại quan niệm bảo thủ phụ mẫu, đối bạo hào thắng mình loại này tự tiện chủ trương cách làm cũng không cảm thấy tức giận.

Mà đổi thành một đầu bạo hào thắng mình đem bút máy ném tới lục cốc ra lâu trên thân.

Được rồi! Nếu là ngươi dám đụng lão thái bà bọn hắn ta liền giết ngươi!  
Nhỏ thắng...... Ta rất tôn kính bọn hắn.

Lục cốc ra lâu, cũng chính là mới quốc vương gãi gãi gương mặt của mình, ôm chặt lấy ngay tại nổi giận bạo hào thắng mình.

Vương tử điện hạ rất ngoan, cần cho ban thưởng.  
Con mẹ nó chứ cũng không phải chó của ngươi, lại nhao nhao ta liền xé nát ngươi.

Cùng một chỗ lâm vào hư thối đầm lầy đi.

Lúc trước bạo hào thắng mình liền nên nghĩ đến loại hậu quả này, lục cốc ra lâu giơ lên ôn nhu mỉm cười, tại cần cổ hắn lề mề. Sớm biết liền trực tiếp giết hắn, kia có lẽ hiện tại hắn đã ngồi ở trên hoàng vị mà không phải mỗi ngày chỉ có thể đợi tại trong tháp cao chờ đợi hắn trên danh nghĩa trượng phu trở về. Bạo hào thắng mình cắn môi dưới, hung hăng giẫm lên lục cốc ra lâu so với hắn lớn hồi lâu mu bàn chân.

Điện hạ làm được, liền mời không cần khách khí.  
Tuyệt đối không nên mềm lòng a, bằng không nhỏ thắng yêu người đều sẽ chết mất.

Mười phần uy hiếp.

Không đường có thể đi, trừ phi liên lụy toàn bộ vương quốc thay hắn chôn cùng —— Bạo hào thắng mình tuyến lệ ngoài ý muốn phát đạt, hắn tránh ra ràng buộc, trốn đến trong chăn rơi nước mắt. Lục cốc ra lâu tên hỗn đản kia không biết mỗi ngày đều để hắn ăn cái gì, thân thể mềm yếu bất lực không chỉ, còn trở nên so trước kia càng thêm dâm đãng phóng đãng.

Tới giờ uống thuốc rồi đâu.

Cái này tên điên, bạo hào thắng mình lên án mạnh mẽ, nhưng cũng đánh không lại hắn.

Không quan hệ, thắng mình rốt cục nguyện ý thành gia, ta cùng cha của hắn đều rất cao hứng.

Lục cốc ra lâu tại hôn lễ trước mới gấp trở về bạo Hauff phụ vì chính mình không có chuyện trước nói cho bọn hắn mình cùng bạo hào thắng mình ở giữa sự tình mà xin lỗi, mà khéo hiểu lòng người bạo hào quang mình cười nói không quan hệ. Tiền nhiệm quốc vương bạo hào thắng tiến đến tìm bạo hào thắng mình, phát hiện bảo bối của mình mà Tử Tiếu đến lại so với khóc đến còn khó nhìn.

Thắng mình? Thế nào? Gặp được chuyện gì đó không hay sao?

Cảnh giác lên phụ thân lo âu hỏi thăm, mà hậu tiến đến lục cốc ra lâu đầy mặt vẻ u sầu ôm muốn nói lại thôi bạo hào thắng mình bả vai, cực kỳ thân mật.

Có lẽ là bởi vì khẩn trương đi, ta cũng rất lo lắng nhỏ thắng.

Một cái tay khác ôm thật chặt ở bạo hào thắng mình eo, cái kia đáng thương vương tử điện hạ nhìn thấy mờ mịt không biết phụ thân sau lưng người hầu giơ lên chủy thủ. Hắn kinh hoảng đứng lên, lại bị lục cốc ra lâu đè xuống, đối mặt phụ thân nghi vấn, hắn phút chốc hô lớn.

Không có việc gì, ta hiện tại rất hạnh phúc!

Lục cốc ra lâu ám chỉ người hầu rời đi, mà phụ thân đối với hắn đột ngột cử động mà cảm thấy nghi hoặc. Ở bên ngoài mẫu thân chậm chạp không có tiến đến, bạo hào thắng mình hai tay run run, bị cường ngạnh ôm vào trong ngực, hắn miễn cưỡng tiếp tục nói.

Ta thật rất hạnh phúc...... Ta rất yêu phế lâu.  
Vậy là tốt rồi.  
Ân, ta cũng rất yêu nhỏ thắng.

Lục cốc ra lâu mỉm cười dắt tay của hắn, để bạo hào thắng mình đứng dậy dựa vào hắn trước ngực.

Ta yêu nhất người chính là phế lâu.

Phụ thân rốt cục có thể yên tâm lại. Mà bạo hào thắng mình che bụng của mình, hắn gần đây cảm thấy thân thể khó chịu, dạ dày bên trong vị toan cùng ăn hết đồ ăn hỗn hợp sau lại cuồn cuộn, còn kèm theo tấp nập run rẩy cùng đau đớn. Mà bạo hào thắng cũng không có phát hiện, xoay người đi tìm thê tử, mà không để ý đến con trai bảo bối của hắn.

Sẽ không phải —— Không đối, hắn nhưng là nam nhân.

Nhỏ thắng?  
Ngươi gần nhất đến cùng để cho ta uống thuốc gì?

Xuyên vô cùng hoa lệ cưới phục, bạo hào thắng mình mở to hai mắt nhìn, hắn nhất định phải chứng thực chính mình suy đoán không có sai. Càng ngày càng phồng lên bộ ngực, cùng càng ngày càng trì độn động tác những này đều đại biểu cho cái gì, hắn muốn biết thân thể của hắn đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì đáng chết biến hóa. Lục cốc ra lâu kinh ngạc nhìn về phía hắn che bụng dưới tay, trong mắt tràn đầy hạnh phúc quang mang.

Thật tuyệt a...... Không nghĩ tới thật sự hữu hiệu.

Hạnh phúc kết tinh ký túc tại nguyên bản không thuộc về hắn khí quan bên trong, mà lục cốc ra lâu si mê một gối quỳ xuống, đem lỗ tai dán tại không ngừng run rẩy bạo hào thắng mình trên bụng. Giống hắn lúc trước tuyên cáo muốn hắn đi biên cảnh lúc như thế, lục cốc ra lâu vui vẻ tuyên bố.

Nhỏ thắng muốn làm mụ mụ lạc!

Không thể nào —— Bạo hào thắng mình không thể tin cúi đầu xuống, đầu váng mắt hoa.


End file.
